PreFlight
by GD-7
Summary: Prequel to Flight of the Thestrals. It's the start of 6th year and Hermione feels it's high time she got a bit more attention from her best friends. Will she get what she wants? Or perhaps find something even better...
1. A Bumpy Start

(Just reposting what I have so far (1-7) for some spelling/grammar/etc. mistakes. Nothing major, but feel free to read it again ;> )

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot (and any characters not from the book of course). The characters and setting are, of course, J.K. Rowling's. I just take a bit of artistic license with them...

Spoilers: up to and including OOTP. Since the Half Blood Prince was not yet out when _Flight of the Thestrals_ was created, it is not taken into account for this fic either. (In fact, to be honest, I haven't even read it yet...)

Rated M for good reason. This story contains adult language & sexual situations (straight and some slash). Since implied abuse, suicidal thoughts and disturbing imagery were present in _Flight_, they may show up in this as well, I don't know yet. Don't read if you can't handle all of these things.

A/N - this is a prequel for _Flight of the Thestrals_. This story obviously gives a lot more focus to Hermione, but as with _Flight_, I will be utilizing the 'drifting focus' method of writing, which just means I tend to move from the point of view of one character to the next as the spirit moves me to give a more rounded view of the story. For those of you who have already read _Flight_, this has very little to do with the Draco/Ginny relationship, and this story will end before Flight takes up, so don't expect that relationship to start up yet in this one, though there may be hints... but I have no doubt you've been able to easily guess what back story I am covering with this. This is the same 'universe', though I will have to be slightly modifying _Flight_ to tie this one in better, so expect those changes when I update _Flight_ to clean up some of the little technical mistakes made in the haste with which my muse pulled me through that one. If you haven't read _Flight_, I'm afraid you're probably going to be left wondering about why certain characters act the way they do and such, as it won't be explained yet in this. Sorry. If you want to clear it up, just read Flight of the Thestrals! ;) Oh, and until then, I wouldn't suggest you read any of the reviews as fans of Flight may very well let spoilers slip!

(And just so you know, no this _isn't_ a dreaded 'Hermione gets a makeover' fic, even though I realize the intro might give you that initial impression)

> > > > > > >  
A/N - brief adult content near end.  
> > > > > > >

Chapter 1  
A Bumpy Start

Hermione looked at her watch and sighed. Late again. Why were they always running late? They knew full well when the train was to leave. Well, no sense dawdling about on the platform any longer. A lot of the students were still saying goodbye to their families and with luck she'd be able to find an empty compartment for them before they were all taken.

She hauled her heavy trunk up onto the train and down the aisle, having to shift Crookshanks several times to keep him from escaping to investigate something or another. Her new shoes weren't the most comfortable, but they were pretty and went well with her outfit. She hadn't seen the boys all summer and she was secretly hoping they would notice how much she had been maturing lately. She'd spent the latter part of the summer at her Aunt and Uncle's, and her cousin had taken pity on her obviously fashion challenged relation and taken her shopping. She doubted she'd get much of a chance to wear the new clothes once she got to Hogwarts, so this seemed like a good opportunity to try them out.

The outfit she had on was a bit more revealing than she was usually comfortable with, but her cousin had assured her she looked great in it. The undersized shirt showed a healthy amount of her midriff and a bit of cleavage as well. Actually, she'd never really had much in the way of cleavage to show off until somewhat recently, but the bra she had on really accentuated her newly acquired 'assets'. The skirt she was wearing only went down to mid-thigh, but she'd been told it was very fashionable. She'd also been sure to have her mum french braid her hair after her morning bath so it wouldn't frizz up. Overall, she'd barely recognized herself when she looked in the mirror that morning. She couldn't wait to see the boys' reactions!

She finally found a free compartment and hauled her trunk in, then dropped it thankfully, setting Crookshanks on the seat. She went over to the window, looking out and trying to spot them. She looked at her watch again and bit her lip worriedly. They only had two minutes left. With Voldemort out in the open, now was no time to be trying to get them to Hogwarts without the protection of the Hogwarts Express! What she'd been seeing in the Daily Prophet that summer had been very worrisome. There hadn't been anything truly horrific yet, but there had been small incursions that were obviously tests of the readiness of the Ministry forces that hinted that untold horrors could ensue at any moment. She was almost glad she'd been with her Muggle relatives all summer. She would have dearly loved to be with Ron and Harry, but she was sure it would have only compounded her stress and worry... her family had been blissfully ignorant of what was happening in her world.

She sighed and decided to get settled in. She tried to haul her trunk up to put it on the rack above the seat, but found the task much more difficult than expected. She'd gotten a bit carried away in Flourish and Blotts and had nearly a dozen books on top of her sixth year texts, supplies, clothes and such. It had been so much easier when she'd just been dragging it.

She managed to get it up to the seat, then braced herself and hauled it up. She wobbled a bit, but managed to heave it up until it was almost high enough, the top edge resting against the rack. She glanced over to the door as she heard a little amused sound. She nearly dropped the trunk. Goyle was standing there, his huge frame leaning casually against the doorframe, gnawing on the end of a licorice wand while watching her struggles with obvious interest.

She tried not to wobble too much. "What are you staring at?" She grumbled between clenched teeth. She'd hoped Slytherin house would have been largely cleared out this year, but it appeared she'd have no such luck.

"The floor show apparently." He said with a wicked smirk.

"Bugger off!" She growled, teetering dangerously as the edge of her trunk caught on the rack.

He took the licorice wand out of his mouth again, still smirking wickedly, his eyes nowhere near her face. "You know, that's why we have these..." He said, producing his wand and twirling it between his thumb and forefinger.

Her eyes shot wide. There was no way she could get at her wand right now. Was he threatening her? She'd been so worried about the boys missing the train and had gotten so used to doing things the Muggle way over the summer she hadn't even realized that now that she was on the Express she was allowed to do magic once again.

Her eyes widened further as she saw Draco passing by. He paused to see what had captured Goyle's attention. His eyes traveled down her slow enough to make her blush, but then he just smacked Goyle's arm with the back of his hand.

"Quit ogling at the Mudblood and let's find a compartment." he said, continuing on down the corridor.

Normally that vile name stirred anger and resentment in her... but for some reason Draco's flat, emotionless tone and complete lack of enthusiasm only made her curious. He sounded almost depressed. He hadn't even bothered to tease her properly.

A dark haired boy she vaguely remembered being another Slytherin was following behind him. He paused in the doorway, his dark eyes peering at Hermione in an openly suggestive way, smirking and wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"Keep up, Zabini." Draco's slightly irritated voice called back and the dark haired boy continued on, Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson following along behind him.

The train whistle blew and she let out a cry of surprise as the train gave a jerk. The trunk's weight in combination with the sudden lurch were too much for her and she went down.

"_Locomotor Trunk_."

She looked up, staring in horror at her trunk dangling in midair less than a foot over her, one of the steel reinforced corners aimed directly at her chest. She watched in amazement as it righted itself and floated up, neatly docking on the rack.

She looked over at Goyle uncomprehendingly. He was tucking away his wand and smirking. "Why did you do that?" She asked before she could stop herself.

He chuckled as he stared down at her. "I'd say it was worth it. Bold choice by the way. I quite fancy red..."

She followed his eyes and went nearly as scarlet as her knickers as she quickly clamped her legs together, realizing at this angle the little skirt wasn't exactly doing its job of covering her. She took a deep breath and let it out. Slytherin or not, no matter how embarrassing the situation, he'd just kept her from having a very painful little accident. "Thanks." She managed, though her voice didn't get much above a whisper.

"Don't mention it." Goyle said with a smile, then his expression sobered a bit. "Seriously."

He pushed off from the doorframe and started after Draco, but Crookshanks chose that moment to make a break for the wide open compartment door. Goyle snatched him up one handedly, lifting him up and looking him over. "Now where are you off to, Mister?"

Crookshanks sniffed him cautiously, then, much to Hermione's surprise, rubbed up against his chin. Goyle smiled at him, his large hand making Crookshanks look like a kitten in comparison.

"What the bloody Hell are you playing at?" Growled an angry voice.

Goyle stiffened, setting his jaw. "Bugger off, Potter."

"That's Hermione's cat! Let go of it!" Harry said, coming into view.

"Gladly." Goyle growled, shoving Crookshanks into Harry's arms.

"Now get lost!" Harry snapped.

Crookshanks' ears were pressed back, a low growl starting up in his throat. Without warning, his paw darted up, putting a neat set of scratches across Harry's cheek. Harry let out a hiss of pain and dropped him. Crookshanks scampered over behind Hermione, still growling as it glowered at him from its hiding place.

Harry glared after the cat, then his eyes alighted on Hermione. She was still sitting on the floor, having been too startled by the turn of events to think to rise. His eyes flashed and he shoved Goyle with both hands. He looked to be putting quite a bit of effort into it, though Goyle barely budged. "What were you doing to Hermione you bastard?"

"Mind your own bloody business!" Goyle growled. His arm darted out, hitting Harry squarely in the chest with an open palm. Though it was an apparently effortless gesture, it shoved Harry so hard he went sprawling backwards, tripping over his trunk and from the sound of it, falling into Ron. "Watch your step, Potter." Goyle said in a low, dangerous voice, then he turned his back on Harry contemptuously, sticking the licorice wand back in his mouth and continuing on down the aisle in the direction Draco had gone.

Hermione scrambled to her feet as she heard the boys cursing and struggling. She hurried out to see how they were. Harry and Ron were a bit jumbled together, having a hard time getting back up in the narrow aisle. Ginny was standing a ways back, holding Hedwig's cage. When their eyes met she gave her a commiserating smirk and rolled her eyes. Pigwidgeon was twittering and screeching wildly, fluttering around in his cage that lay on its side. Ginny set aside her trunk and picked the cage up, though the tiny owl remained riled. Hermione sighed, "He wasn't doing anything, Harry. I just tripped and fell when the train took off. Besides, I can take care of myself." She said exasperatedly as she took ahold of Harry's arm, pulling him to his feet.

He grumbled irritably, pulling Ron up and then snatching up the end of his trunk, hauling it into the compartment. "Bloody Slytherins!" He grumbled as he heaved his trunk up onto the overhead rack. "I had hoped they would have wizened up and barred the whole house. Bunch of bloody future Death Eaters, the lot of them. Why should Hogwarts train them up? It'll just make them harder to kill off later!"

"Harry!" Hermione said, taken aback by his hateful tone. "How could you say such a thing? They can't _all_ be completely devoid of redeeming qualities."

Harry looked over at her, obviously irritated as he grabbed up the cage Ginny had been holding for him, quickly securing it away as Hedwig hooted at him reproachfully for the rough handling. He flopped down in the seat near the window, "Don't tell me you're not upset to see them! I mean Goyle's father was publicly outted as a Death Eater! He should at least have the decency not to show his face in public!"

Hermione just sighed and rolled her eyes, sitting down and folding her arms over her chest irritably. She just sat there, staring out the window as Ron used his wand to start patching up the scratches on Harry's cheek.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked over at Ginny's soft voice.

"I just wanted to say you look really nice." She said, keeping her voice down as the boys went on muttering to eachother about what should be done with the Slytherins.

Hermione glanced over at the boys, but if they heard, they didn't even spare her a glance. "Thanks, Gin." She sighed, "You're probably the only one who's ever going to _notice_." she added in a dark mutter.

Ginny smirked.

Crookshanks hopped up on the seat next to Hermione and kneaded her leg for a few moments before deeming it suitable and curling up on her lap. He seemed to have forgotten all about Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, glared irritably over at the cat as Ron very carefully used the healing spell that he'd seen his mother perform countless times growing up. Hermione could have had him back to rights in seconds, but she was too upset at him at the moment to bother. Did he really think she was some kind of helpless child that needed constant looking after? Despite his natural brute force she could most likely best him in a fair fight, magical or otherwise, and he well knew it!

"I think that's got it." Ron said, inspecting the wounds closely. "There's a bit of blood. Let me clean you up so I can make sure..."

Harry quickly ducked away and rose from his seat as Ron tried to bring his wand to bear again. "You're not blasting me straight in the face with a Scourgify spell! I'd rather not have to look like a goit while waiting for my eyebrows to grow back! I'll just use the lavatory, thanks!"

Ron rolled his eyes, getting up and following him out of the compartment. "Oh come on, mate! You know I wouldn't hurt you!" He said, a bit exasperated.

"You never _mean_ to, Ron." Harry's voice drifted back as they made their way to the back of the car where the facilities were located.

Ginny reached over and slid the door shut.

Hermione let out a sigh that was half exasperated, half almost petulant. "Why am I so bloody invisible? I mean they never even said hi to me! Honestly! We haven't seen eachother all summer and I don't even get so much as a hello out of either of them? They didn't even hardly look at me. I could be wearing a lime green leotard with a florescent pink tutu and they wouldn't have noticed!" She sighed, a little stinging starting up in her eyes. She hadn't expected miracles, but she never thought they'd completely blank her like that!

Ginny reached over and patted her shoulder. "Don't take it personally. Harry had to stay with those Muggles the _entire summer_. He refused to return to Sirius' old home, and we didn't have anywhere else safe to send him. He's been in a right snit since we picked him up. I don't think they exactly greeted him with open arms."

Hermione sighed. She knew how very much Harry hated his Muggle family, and after that incident with the Dementor and their son the summer before Dumbledore had probably had to force them to take him back at wandpoint. "So how do you explain Ron then? I truly doubt he can blame it on Muggles."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Please! Ron's a bit of a follower with things like that. If Harry had greeted you, he would have too, but he's not likely to think about it overmuch on his own. If you hadn't noticed yet, he doesn't give much bother to 'girly things' like _politeness_. I truly doubt it even crossed his mind that you expected him to pay attention to you. If you want common courtesy out of him, you're going to have to hold his hand and walk him through it. He's completely handicapped in that particular subject. Most males are, really. We just have to pick one and take it upon ourselves to train them up proper so they don't embarrass us too much." She said loftily.

Hermione couldn't fight the little grin that slipped over her lips.

Ginny giggled. "So, how was your summer?"

"It was ok I guess. Just hanging out with my Muggle relations really. It was nice to see my cousin again at least, though she's gone a bit boy crazed if you ask me. Got to watch her and her boyfriend snogging through most of the visit. We got to talk and get caught up some in the evenings after her parents gave him the boot at least. Overall it was pretty boring." Her eyes brightened as she remembered something, "Oh, I got to take my Apparation test last week!"

Ginny's eye lit up, "Really? How'd you manage that?"

"A lot of finagling by Dumbledore. Really wasn't much point for me to have to wait for my birthday and interrupt my schooling or making me wait forever. He wouldn't let it go until they agreed. I think the Wizengamot finally caved just so they could move on to the next subject." She said with a mischievous grin. "Of course they won't be owling me my license for a couple weeks until I actually turn seventeen. I can't wait! Not that I'll actually have any chances to Apparate any time soon, but still..."

"That's brilliant! We just spent all summer hanging around creepy old Grimmauld Place. I tell you, I don't think we're ever going to get rid of all of those nasty little things that creep around in the shadows there! Not to mention that the whole place reminds me of Sirius." She said, her eyes and voice dropping. "I think Harry was actually better off with the Muggles. _I_ even found myself crying about it a couple times... like when I saw a piece of tinsel hanging from one of those wretched stuffed house elf heads... Still, we couldn't risk going to the Burrow. It's never really had much in the way of wards since we've never really had any cause to guard it. Such protections have just never been needed or wanted. Then again, now it's pretty well known that most of the Weasleys are firmly on Dumbledore's side despite being a very old pure-blood family, so we're prime targets."

"That's terrible! I hope they don't try to go after any of you!" Hermione said, horrified. She'd never even thought about it, but she could see how it would make a rather impressive statement if they were able to get ahold of members of the Weasley clan. From the 'most of the Weasleys' comment she assumed the break with Percy still held, but she chose not to verify it. Even without Arthur or Molly around, it wasn't a good subject.

"We're being very careful." Ginny said seriously.

They both fell silent as the boys returned. Harry's face was now back to normal, though it still wore a dark expression. His surly manner and the way they continued to ignore her quickly darkened Hermione's mood once again.

An irritable silence reigned for quite some time after that. Harry just stared fixedly out the window. Ron quickly got annoyed with Pigwidgeon's continuing twittering and dug in his trunk, getting one of his robes and tossing it over the cage. Then he actually grabbed up a book and settled back with it. It was a Quidditch book of course. Even excruciating boredom would be unlikely to drive Ron to studying if he wasn't absolutely required to.

Ginny eventually fished some knitting out of her trunk and set to doing that. Hermione stared out the window, too irritated to even read. Usually it helped soothe her, but she just wasn't in the mood. This tense silence drew out for nearly two whole hours. Crookshanks even got fed up with the atmosphere, slipping off Hermione's lap and curling up under her seat. Eventually, Hermione found it too tiring to keep her legs clenched together, so she shifted around a bit and crossed them to ease the pressure on her thigh muscles that had started to cramp up a bit from the tension in her.

The movement obviously caught Ron's attention. As they passed by some dense trees that cut off the outside light some she could vaguely see his reflection. He appeared to be looking her outfit over. Hermione's cheeks colored ever so slightly. Might he actually be noticing?

Ron cleared his throat a bit uneasily. She kept looking out the window, assuming the noise had been unintentional and afraid he'd bury his nose back in the book again if she looked over.

"Um... Hermione?" He asked tentatively.

She looked over at him, wondering what he wanted to say. Ron was the last person she would think would comment. "Hmm?" She asked curiously.

Ron looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Um... you really think you should be wearing that?"

She blinked at him, stunned. "What?"

His ears colored a bit. "I just mean... aren't you a bit ponced up for the Hogwarts Express? You go parading around like that and people are gonna talk..."

Her cheeks colored, her jaw dropping slightly in indignation. He sounded as if he felt he was being helpful, but it was insulting nonetheless.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny hissed warningly, sounding very much like her mother when angered. Ron just looked at her with a baffled expression.

Harry, who's attention had been drawn by the conversation, was looking Hermione over now. Her attire genuinely seemed to have been entirely missed when he'd looked at her before. "He's right..." He said contemplatively, "Any of those Slytherin girls catch sight of you and you'll be hearing about it all year. Besides, you're gonna catch your death if you don't put some proper clothing on."

Hermione turned beet red with indignation. She glared at them venomously, rising stiffly and getting up on her seat, pulling her trunk open.

"Hermione..." Ginny said in a worried tone.

Hermione just ignored her, snatching up the school clothes and shoes she'd set on top out, then stormed out of the compartment without a word. She had never had such a strong desire to beat the boys senseless before. Of all the nerve! How could they be so bloody rude and inconsiderate? This was a whole new level, even for them! She went into one of the lavatories and changed, muttering to herself furiously the whole time. When she was done, she wadded up her clothes and the irritating shoes and tossed them in the waste bin.

She took a deep, calming breath, then slid the door open, making her way back to the compartment. She paused before reaching it, hearing Ginny's angry voice floating back to her. She had left the compartment door wide open when she left and they hadn't bothered to close it.

"She was trying to look nice, you sodding idiots! Not that either of you two would bother taking your heads out of your arses long enough to notice!" Ginny growled angrily.

"Oh come off it, Ginny! What would she want to look nice for? I mean who's she trying to impress here?" Ron asked, obviously completely oblivious as to why his sister was mad at them.

"He's right. She looked ridiculous." Harry said testily, his words cutting straight through Hermione, "All done up like a dog's dinner. No wonder the Slytherins were staring. She looked a right Tracy in that getup."

Hermione's jaw dropped and tears stung her eyes. She turned, hurrying back down the thin aisle quickly as Ginny's reprimanding voice faded behind her. She managed to make it to the Prefect's cabin before the tears broke free. She dropped herself into one of the seats, grateful that this year's new prefects had already cleared out. The cabin was usually empty except for the initial meeting to pass on what was expected of them and their duties and such. There was only one girl and one boy from each house for each year selected for Prefect, so they rarely had any other Prefect friends to hang out with there, so most returned to their own compartments as soon as the meeting concluded.

She leaned her head against the window as the initial wracking sobs worked their way out of her system. As her tears finally started receding, she sniffled some, mentally chided herself for letting the boys' complete lack of manners get to her. Ginny was right. They were just boys. In her experience, few boys would know manners if they reared up and bit them on the arse.

"You quite done blubbering yet?" A weary voice asked from behind her.

Her eyes shot wide and she spun around, looking over the back of her seat into the next section of seats. Draco was draped carelessly across the bench reading a book mere inches away from her!

He spared a glance up at her and let out a derisive snort. "Thought it'd be you, mudblood. I see the idiot twins were their usual uncouth selves." He flicked his wrist up, checking his watch. "Two hours, seventeen minutes. That took a lot longer than I thought it would. Bloody Hell. Now I owe Zabini ten galleons." He dropped his hand and settled back a bit more, his eyes once more trained on his book, "Wonder if they're finally wizening up a bit or just getting slower on the uptake?"

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Hermione growled, stiffening up as he insulted her friends.

"From your appearance and the excessive waterworks I assume they finally noticed your attire and commented."

She shut her mouth. Try as she might, she couldn't come up with a rebuke for that. He seemed to know exactly what had happened. "Get out, Malfoy!" Was all she could manage. The time it took her to come up with even that much grated on her.

"No, I don't think I will." Draco replied, his eyes still trained on the book. "If you'll recall, I'm a Prefect as well, and as such I have every right to be in here." He reached into his robe and pulled out a neatly folded, pristine white handkerchief, tossing it at her without even looking. "Now wipe your nose. It's disgusting. And you can keep that. I'd hardly want it back covered in Mudblood bogeys."

She glared at him, wanting nothing more than to throw it back in his face... but her nose _was_ running and she hadn't a handkerchief of her own. She unfolded it, taking a bit of pleasure blowing her nose directly on the meticulously embroidered Slytherin symbol. When she was done, she stuffed it into the pocket of her robe. She'd toss it (or _burn it!_) later, but she knew she may well still need it. Now that she was a bit more cleaned up, she felt more confident. "Why don't you go back to your little Slytherin posse? I'm sure they've all missed their _Great Leader_ terribly." She hissed irritably.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, they did." He replied guilelessly.

"Then why are you in _here?_" she asked acridly. He usually seemed to thrive on the mindless devotion of his fellow Slytherins.

Draco sighed in exasperation, "I thought I might actually get a bit of peace and quiet. Only Prefects are allowed in here, so none of them can follow me in. I assume that's why you're here as well."

Hermione didn't reply. That was exactly why she had chosen the Prefect's compartment. Only Ron would have been able to get in, and she truly doubted he'd even think about coming after her.

He spared her another glance. "You know, it's really pathetic how you let those two determine everything you do... even what you _wear_. It's pretty obvious you're nothing but a brain to them. They use you to pass their subjects and get them out of jams, and you just grin and think they actually give a shite about you. They take advantage of you and expect that you'll always be there for them to _use_ whenever they please and drop when your value has fled. You do everything you're supposed to, being the picture perfect little Gryffindor. What a doormat! You'll probably graduate, become a big brave Auror, marry that prat Potter... if he ever grows a hampton and notices you're _female_ that is... then you'll belt out a dozen or so kids and spend the rest of your life being their little servant. Sad part is, you probably even think that's what you _want_, probably been what you've wanted ever since you _met_ him, but I'll let you in on a little secret... what we _truly_ want rarely ends up being what we thought it was when we were younger. If we had all the dreams of our youth granted, we would end up living in a Hell of our own creation. You're going to have to stop letting expectations run your life, otherwise you might as well hop in a coffin and call it quits now. It will save you a long, miserable and ultimately _pointless_ existence followed by an unlamented death."

"You know _nothing_ about us and you sure as Hell know nothing about _me_, so stop acting like you're omniscient, Malfoy." Hermione hissed angrily.

"I know when someone's being led through life by a leash of expectations and preconceptions. That's a life not worth living, trust me. Now toddle off and find somewhere else to hide if you're so afraid of 'snake germs'."

Hermione folded her arms stubbornly over her chest. "I'm not leaving." She said resolutely.

"Well, neither am I. If you insist on staying, would you mind moving over there? You're tainting my air supply."

"Bugger off, Malfoy!" Hermione growled angrily. She went over, plunking down on the seat opposite the one she'd been sitting in, "Like I want to be anywhere near a little bloody Death Eater anyway!"

There was nothing but silence from where Draco lay, hidden from her view once again. After a few minutes she began to think she had actually shut him up.

Draco shifted up suddenly, looking over the seat, his cold gray eyes glaring at her with pure hatred. "I will tell you this once, and only once, so do yourself a favor and listen up." He said in a soft, but deadly serious voice, "If you _ever_ call me that again, I will kill you."

Hermione just stared as he once again disappeared from sight. The look in his eyes... she had no doubt he really would kill her. In all the years she, Harry and Ron had fought with him, she'd never seen him look so furious. What she couldn't figure out is why that name had angered him so... after all, his father was a Death Eater... and they had all pretty much assumed he would be following in those dark footsteps. In fact, she'd already heard about several bets that were going that he already had the Mark.

Silence reigned after that. All she heard was the rhythmic sounds of the train and the occasional soft sound of a page being turned. She was completely stunned that Draco was really just laying there reading. He had never yet missed an opportunity to tease and degrade her... and yet here they were... he had the perfect opportunity to have a go at her, and she knew full well he was quite steamed at her at the moment... and yet nothing. Did he just tease her to get at Harry and Ron? That she could remember, one or the other of them _had_ always been around when Draco had had a go at her in the past... but then they were _always_ around her it seemed when they were at Hogwarts, so that might not be a pattern at all.

She spent the rest of the train ride sitting there, staring out the window and musing in silence. The sound and feel of the train soothed her, her mind slipping into an almost meditative state as the world rushing past her window began to slowly darken.

She started as Malfoy snapped his book shut and rose. It had been so peaceful she had all but forgotten he was even there. He paused as his hand came to rest on the door handle, looking over at her. "Good luck with the whole leash thing, Granger." he said with a sarcastic smirk and a slight nod, and then he was gone.

She glared after him. What the bloody Hell was up with him? She waited a few minutes to insure she wouldn't run into him in the corridor, then got up, slowly making her way back to the compartment... and the boys...

She braced herself, at a complete loss as to what to say when they would undoubtedly ask her where she'd gone and why. She wasn't eager to tell them she had overheard Harry's disparaging comments. She knew them and knew that would lead to nothing but a big awkward mess. Maybe it was just best to drop the whole thing. She kind of hoped they would have gotten at least an inkling that they'd upset her and therefore avoid the subject like they usually did when they knew they were in the wrong.

When she opened the door to the compartment, they were sitting there in silence, already in their school robes as well. She entered tentatively and took a seat. Something had definitely happened in there after she left. The boys were very pointedly not meeting her eyes, and Ginny was sitting there with her arms folded across her chest. Hermione studied the boys, trying to deduce what had occurred. As her eyes shifted to Harry he shifted his head away a bit more, looking out the window. As the sparse light fell on the side of his face, she noticed a couple of tiny red dots. She squinted at them. Once she'd spotted the first ones, she started noticing more of them. They all appeared to come in evenly spaced sets of two. She was completely baffled as to how he would have gotten such odd markings. She looked back over at Ron. Knowing what to look for, she quickly spotted similar markings on him as well. They were harder to see considering his proliferation of freckles, but they were definitely there.

Ginny cleared her throat loudly, glaring at the boys pointedly. They both shifted uneasily.

"Um..." Ron said, angling his head towards Hermione but still not meeting her eyes. "Sorry." He said a bit lamely.

"Ya. Sorry, Hermione." Harry said, just as enthusiastically.

Ginny's eyes narrowed a bit more and her arms shifted a bit. It wasn't until then that Hermione noticed that one of Ginny's hands was tucked in her robe right about where she kept her wand.

The boys straightened a bit.

"Um... we were being inconsiderate, boorish prats and we hope you can forgive us." Ron quickly added sounding decidedly as if he'd been coached, his eyes now trained apprehensively on his sister's wand hand.

Harry tried to pull his eyes off of Ginny as he saw that Hermione had noted the direction of their gaze. He quickly nodded, "Boorish and inconsiderate." She didn't miss the way his eyes darted over to Ginny for a split second before adding, "You looked very nice."

Hermione rolled her eyes and settled back without comment, looking out the window once again. She was relieved to see Hogsmeade station coming into view. In moments they were all bustling about to get their things packed back away in their trunks and prepare for departure, earlier transgressions apparently forgotten.

Hermione, being towards the window, waited until Ginny and Ron had made their way out before getting her own trunk down (with magic this time!) so as not to crowd everyone. She then crouched down, looking for Crookshanks. She spotted him under the bench on the other side.

"Um... Hermione?"

She looked up in surprise. Harry was still standing there. "Ya?"

"Did we really... upset you?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

She rolled her eyes again, straightening up. "Not like it matters." She muttered, moving around her trunk to get to her cat. Harry's hand on her elbow stopped her.

"It does to me."

She blinked in surprise. He actually looked concerned. "A bit." She conceded.

He sighed and hung his head. "I really am sorry. I just... haven't felt myself since..." His throat tightened and his eyes averted, looking a bit watery. "All summer. I don't know what's gotten into me."

She sighed, going over and crouching down to get Crookshanks. "It's alright, Harry. I've known you and Ron since first year. It was daft of me not to realize how you'd react. Don't worry, I'll tell Ginny you apologized." She added a bit sarcastically.

"Ginny didn't make me..." He trailed off, his cheeks blushing as Hermione stood, holding Crookshanks out where he could see him.

The cat had something in its mouth. The tiny bat-like wings made it easily identifiable. Harry cleared his throat in embarrassment as she set Crookshanks on the bench and folded her arms over her chest with a little knowing smirk as the cat dropped the little bat bogey and began batting it around again.

"Ok..." Harry admitted, unconsciously scratching a couple of the tiny bite marks along his jaw line, "She may have subtly brought it to our attention that we'd been... less than gentlemen..."

Hermione let out a little snort of amusement. There was nothing _subtle_ about Ginny's bat-bogey hex. She'd seen even Ginny's oldest brothers flinch and back down when threatened with it. She had only been five years old when she'd gotten so furious at Ron that she actually managed to first cast it, _wandless_ no less. It had only been three rather small bat-bogeys that first time, but all things considered it was truly impressive nonetheless. Percy (who had taught it to her) was _so_ proud.

Harry sighed again, then wrapped his arms around her, taking her completely by surprise. "I'm truly sorry." He whispered softly, giving her a slight squeeze, then releasing her. She just watched, stunned, as he gathered up Hedwig's cage and his trunk and left.

She snapped out of it after a moment, grabbing up Crookshanks and her trunk and hurrying after him. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around what had just happened. Harry wasn't one for spontaneous displays of affection. He'd only hugged her in rather extreme circumstances before... like after she'd been petrified and when they had thought they were witnessing Buckbeak's execution.

Her ponderings were completely forgotten as she stepped off the train. She stared around her in shock. There were Aurors scattered everywhere around the platform... dozens of them. They appeared to be conducting some sort of systematic search of some of the students. They had little checkpoints set up beside almost every car of the train. Each checkpoint consisted of several Aurors waiting and watching who was coming out of the cars, then going over and directing selected students into the groups to be checked, then there were two aurors doing the checks, and a number of other Aurors standing around the gathered group of students, obvious containing the group so none could slip past. Several even had their wands out in plain sight. She spotted Dumbledore amongst a group of Aurors talking to someone. He looked a bit displeased. Even that much showing on his face was cause for alarm in her book. The man usually was extremely adept at hiding his personal feelings. As one of the Aurors shifted aside she could see that it was Cornelius Fudge himself standing there beside him.

As she looked around, she spotted Harry, Ginny and Ron standing a ways away. She hurried over to them. "What's going on?"

"They're checking for the Dark Mark. They claim it's a 'random' search." Ginny said, making it plain how true she thought that was.

Hermione looked around and noted that they appeared to be detaining only those with green trim on their robes. The Slytherins looked a bit peeved at this to say the least. Ron and Harry were smirking.

"Let's stay and watch for a bit, shall we?" Ron asked mirthfully.

Crookshanks suddenly squirmed out of Hermione's grasp and sprinted off. She let out a huff but didn't give chase. They were close enough to Hogwarts that he could find his way on his own if necessary. Besides, he was already weaving through the carriages. He'd most likely hitch a ride on one of them and beat her to the castle anyway. She didn't blame him for not wanting to hang around all of this. Even being a witness to it somehow made Hermione feel unclean. It was like something out of one of those old movies they sometimes showed in the Muggle schools as a kind of warning... the ones that epitomized the injustices that had been carried out in the past because of ignorance.

Ginny let out an exasperated hiss of breath. "This is just wrong." She muttered, shaking her head at the injustice of it. "Not even _Slytherins_ deserve this."

Harry let out a snort. "Please. Every witch or wizard that has ever gone bad came out of that accursed House. I'd say it's common sense. I'm glad they're actually finally taking this seriously."

Hermione held her tongue, looking over at the nearest 'checkpoint'. The air practically crackled with the anger of the gathered Slytherins. She watched as an Auror pulled up Goyle's sleeves, checking his arms carefully for several long moments even though it was immediately obvious he didn't have a mark. Another Auror was looking through his trunk. Goyle just stood there and took it, though his jaw was tense and set with barely contained anger and indignation.

"Move along then." The Auror said callously as he finished. "Next!"

Goyle moved past him as the Auror who had been digging through his trunk shoved it aside with his boot, making some of the now heaped up clothing spill out onto the dusty ground. Goyle grumbled, picking up his things and trying to shove the disorganized mess back in so he could close the lid.

Whether he had done it for amusement or not, Goyle had helped her mere hours before, and she found the treatment he was receiving shockingly upsetting.

Harry and Ron spotted Dean, Seamus and Neville standing a ways away and went over, enjoying the scene with them as they whispered mirthfully to eachother. Neville drifted away from the group after a moment, then meandered over to the carriages. Hermione was glad to see at least one of the boy not getting morbid pleasure from this.

"You ladies should move along." A soft voice said behind them.

Hermione and Ginny looked around in surprise. There was a young Auror standing there.

"There's no reason for you to have to witness this." He added, looking past them to the checkpoint with obvious disapproval.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Are they trying to cut down on witnesses now?" She asked sarcastically.

His eyes darted over to her and widened as a smile slipped over his lips. "Ginny?"

Ginny looked back over at him in surprise. "Um... yes... do I know you?"

His smile broadened, "Thomas Warner. I went to Durmstrang... Triwizard Tournament?" When he didn't see immediate recognition his cheeks reddened a bit and his eyes dropped to the ground, "I... um... asked you to the Yule Ball..."

"Oh... _Oh!_" Ginny said, blushing as well. She couldn't believe she didn't recall him. "Your hair is longer..." She said a bit lamely by way of excuse for her lapse.

He nodded, his grin still in place. "Finally got away from my dad, so at last I can grow it out a bit... It was so wretched having to cut it every month or so..." He said, fingering the shoulder length black hair self-consciously.

She furrowed her brow, looking him over. "You're an Auror already?"

He chuckled softly, "Not quite..." He pointed to a little emblem on his lapel. "In training. I only have a little over a year of Auror training in so far, but with the way things are they need even the recruits... After the six months we can alternate weeks for our studies and 'street time'. It's brilliant. Well... most of the time..." He said, finishing with a slight scowl at proceedings. "I got to meet a number of the Slytherins when I was here... they don't deserve this." He said, shaking his head. "Ack! Gotta run." He said, spotting a superior eyeing him, "It's been lovely seeing you again! Stop by if you're ever at the Ministry. I have a desk and everything!" He said with one more brilliant smile and a little wave before hurrying off.

Hermione watched the young man go, then looked over at Ginny. "_He_ asked you out?"

"I was already going to the ball with Neville." Ginny said dismissingly, looking back over at the checkpoint.

"Still..." She said, casting another glance after him. He was absolutely gorgeous! Dark hair and eyes with a slight brooding quality that was more endearing than off-putting. His voice had been rather nice as well. Not near the thick accent that Viktor Krum had, it was more just enough of a soft hint to make his voice all the more pleasant. "Certainly didn't sound like he came from Durmstrang..."

"His mother was French. He lived with her most of his life. His parents were separated when he was very young. He went to Beauxbatons until his fourth year. She died and he had to go live with his father, and I guess his father had a position at Durmstrang, so he kind of had to go there."

Hermione smirked. "So you _do_ remember him..."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So?" She said a bit huffily, not even looking over.

Hermione furrowed her brow, "Something wrong with him?"

Ginny shrugged. "Just not interested. He's not really my type. Besides, what kind of _seventh_ year asks a _third_ year to a Ball? He could have been some kind of pervert for all I know."

Hermione watched her silently for a moment, something occurring to her. "So... it has nothing to do with the fact that he has dark hair, and the standard nickname for Thomas is..."

Ginny's icy glare cut her off quite completely. "He's just not my type. Leave it at that." She said slowly, the chill in the air almost palpable.

"Ok ok..." Hermione said placatingly. She decided it would be best to shut up now. She looked back over as Harry and the others broke into laughter at something Ron had whispered.

Draco looked over as he heard snickers. Harry and Ron were standing there with their other little Gryffindor mates, all looking extremely amused as they watched their plight. Hermione and Ginny were watching as well of course... but surprisingly, neither of them appeared to be taking any pleasure in seeing the indignities being inflicted upon him and his Housemates.

He spotted Snape wandering the platform, observing the checks with obvious anger. It was a relief that none of the Aurors looked inclined to try to check the Potions Master. He wondered if they already knew what they'd find, or if they'd been forbidden to search the staff. He'd known pretty much his whole life that Snape bore the mark, just as his own father did... and the fathers of a good number of his Housemates. "This is bloody ridiculous." He muttered angrily.

"Tell me about it!" Blaise growled, watching the other students gawking. "They aren't checking a single student that isn't wearing green. This is complete and utter _bullshit_."

They looked forward as the Aurors finished with Crabbe, the tall one calling out "Next!" in that same bored tone.

Blaise sighed, "I'll go first. Might as well get this farce over with." He said, stepping forward.

"Bloody waste of time, this." The Auror muttered to his mate as he started manhandling Blaise. He examined Blaise's arm while acting like the Slytherins couldn't even hear him, though he did nothing to lower his rather booming voice. "Bastard's probably wizened up and started sticking his brand somewhere else on 'em. We should take the whole bloody lot down and have 'em searched proper. Wager we'd find marks on at least half of the little bastards."

The other Auror chuckled, nodding, "Reckon if they don't have 'em yet, they're just gonna get 'em sooner or later. Probably save ourselves a heap of headache later if we just tossed 'em in a cell now."

Blaise jerked away as the Auror tried to check his other arm, his eye burning with barely contained rage.

The Auror's eyes narrowed. "Cooperate or you'll feel the business end of my wand you little punk."

"You want me to cooperate?" Blaise hissed, his voice quickly rising and drawing attention. "Fine! I'll cooperate! Not satisfied looking at my arms? Fine! Fuck it!" He said, stripping off his robe.

"What the bloody Hell you think you're doing?" The Auror growled as Blaise tossed down his tie and started unbuttoning his vest.

"You wanted to search me, right? Well I wouldn't want you to miss anything!" He said, the volume of his voice making more and more people stop and stare as he tossed down the vest.

"Blaise!" Draco whispered urgently, seeing the anger on the Auror's face.

Blaise jerked his shoulder away as Draco tried to lay a placating hand on it. "No!" He said, yanking his shirt off and tossing it down, "These arseholes want to give me a full search, so be it!" He said, unbuckling his belt and letting his pants pool around his ankles.

Draco put his hand over his face in mortification as Blaise's skivvies joined them.

"How's this? See any bloody marks? You wanted to see my body so bloody bad, so take a good look you great _nonce!_" Blaise yelled, standing there in the chill air without a stitch.

"Why you little bastard!" The Auror growled, snatching out his wand furiously.

In a sudden blur of movement, the Auror went down. He blinked his eyes to clear them and saw his superior standing over him looking furious. He scrambled to his feet, rubbing his bruised jaw.

"If I _EVER_ see you draw on a child who is _quite obviously_ unarmed again I'll have you in Azkaban before you can blink!" The older man snarled.

"What's the fuss here?" Fudge asked, bustling over, noting the way the Aurors were glaring at eachother dangerously as Blaise stood there naked and obviously furious, making no move to cover himself whatsoever. Pansy hurried over and wrapped herself around him, trying to cover him with her own robe as best she could.

"I must once again voice my misgivings about this ill-conceived endeavor." The older Auror ground out, his eyes never leaving the other Auror's face. "It is obvious that this is not nearly the 'discrete operation' that you envisioned. It is also quite apparent that it is causing _excessive_ disruption to the students and creating a blatantly hostile environment for them."

"Yes, Senior Auror Christian, I am well aware of your objections, but this is a necessary measure to insure the safety of the other students."

Christian pulled his eyes off of the man before him and looked over at Fudge. "The Aurors are too embroiled in this war and far too agitated by our lack of success in other areas to be objective in this, as I predicted they would be. Do you call _this_ insuring student safety? This man just drew his wand on an unarmed child! Not to mention that the blatant profiling that is being displayed here is appalling. What have these children done to deserve such treatment? You are actively encouraging the other students to follow your lead and ostracize them! If anything, this travesty of 'justice' might actually incline them towards going over to the other side!"

"I hardly think being thorough is cause for..." Fudge began haughtily.

"Being thorough?" Auror Christian asked with an incredulous shake of his head, "I have _yet_ to see a single student from any other house but Slytherin checked, and I've seen how our own men are treating these children... and quite frankly, I find it very disturbing. I must once more put forth the request that Heads of Houses be allowed to check their own students in the privacy of their own House in a more dignified manner."

"As if they could really be trusted to..." Fudge began a bit disdainfully.

"Are you questioning the integrity of my faculty?" Dumbledore asked. His voice was soft, but with an edge that didn't pass Fudge's attention.

"Of course not..." Fudge quickly replied, though he was quite obviously lying. "I was just suggesting that it would be a rather arduous task for a single Professor to check an entire House..."

"We'll manage." Snape hissed, making Fudge start slightly as he noticed him standing there for the first time. He looked over at his students. "That'll be enough of this mockery. Gather your things and get to the carriages... and Zabini, for Merlin's sake put on some clothes." Snape said brusquely.

Fudge sputtered as all of the Slytherins grabbed up their belongings and immediately started off. "Now hold on! You haven't been cleared!" he sputtered, but the Slytherins didn't pay him a speck of attention. The Aurors where looking to Fudge for instructions. It would take a great deal of intimidation and possibly even the use of their wands at this point to round the students back up, and that could get messy. Especially politically!

"Cornelius, I believe that will be enough." Dumbledore replied. "I'm afraid I cannot tolerate further disruption of the student body. We will go with Auror Christian's suggestion. I will inform you of the results in the morning." He said, then turned and walked away.

"I am the _Minister of Magic!_" Fudge howled indignantly, seeing his control of this situation fluttering away.

Dumbledore stopped, but did not turn. Fudge paled slightly as he felt the air around him grow thick and begin to crackle with power, even though Dumbledore was already several meters away. After a moment, he cleared his throat. "As such, I... I expect that report on my desk first thing in the morning! No later!" He said, trying to recover and act like that was what he was going to say all along.

"Of course, Cornelius." Dumbledore replied, his soft voice belying the obvious aura of anger that flowed around him.

Fudge let out a little sigh of relief as Dumbledore continued on his way, then he turned angrily on Christian. "I'm going to need a word with you when we return to the Ministry." He said softly, but with an obviously furious undertone.

"I look forward to it." Christian replied evenly with a little nod.

It obviously irritated Fudge to see that the man wasn't intimidated in the least. He turned and stormed off.

"You shouldn't have done that." Blaise said softly, his eyes downcast as he fastened up his pants.

Christian smirked over at him. "I believe that's _my_ line."

Blaise sighed. "You're going to get in trouble, you know that, right?"

Christian smirked and walked over to him, clapping him on the shoulder, "Don't you think on it, Blaise. That's _my_ problem."

Blaise sighed as Pansy worked his shirt back on him and began buttoning it up. "Sorry."

Christian smirked. "No problem. Just keep an eye on that temper of yours. You're so much like your mother... calm as can be one minute, then..." He chuckled, reaching out and ruffling Blaise's hair. His face sobered a bit. "How's she doing?" He asked softly.

"She's fine. Great in fact. You should go see her. I think she gets a bit lonely when I'm not around. I'm sure she'd appreciate the company."

Christian shifted uneasily. "Wasn't sure she'd want me around... after..."

Blaise smirked. "_Please!_ You did us a favor. Go see her. I know she's missed you."

Christian flashed him a little smile and nodded, "I might do that. Take care and be good!"

"You know me." Blaise said dismissingly with a wide grin.

"Thus why I felt it necessary to say it." Christian said with a little chuckle, plucking up the dusty green tie and giving it a snap to shake loose some of the dirt, then draping it around Blaise's neck before patting his shoulder affectionately and wandering away.

"Friend of yours?" Pansy asked with a smirk.

Blaise took a deep breath and sighed it out, casting an affectionate glance towards the retreating back of the aged Auror. "More like family..." He said softly, then snatched up his robe and pulled it on.

Pansy grabbed ahold of the front of his robe and pulled him close. "Next time I see you strip, we had better be in private! It's bad enough that half the students over fifteen have already gotten their hands on that bloody brilliant body of yours... don't be tempting the few that haven't yet tasted the pleasures of your bed or I'll never get any time with you!"

He chuckled, drawing her close. "Don't fret, my sweet... there's always room in my bed for you..." he murmured as he nipped at her ear, making her giggle and cuddle closer.

"Shift your arse, Zabini!" Draco called over from where he stood beside the last remaining carriage, "Or I make you two walk!"

Blaise rolled his eyes and they grabbed up their belongings, hurrying off.

> > > > >

Hermione stood by a bit irritably as Harry, Ron and several of their other mates laughed over the little scene on the platform. Ginny had already gone off in disgust, pretending to want to talk to some of her fifth year 'friends' that she'd spotted. Hermione knew better, however. Ginny had never cared for any of the other Gryffindor girls in her year and had more than once confided her disgust in their juvenile behavior to Hermione. Their partialness for childish pranks had gotten carried away on a number of occasions, and though Ginny pretended to enjoy the jokes (that had been at her own expense) along with the others, she'd pretty much despised each and every one of them since first year. Of course since they didn't _know_ that, they still had no clue why they occasionally found themselves afflicted with little things like mysterious nose bleeds, rashes, sudden, uncontrollable flatulence and the like. Ginny received regular 'care packages' from Fred and George...

Hermione looked over as the boys started snickering. The last group of Slytherins was arriving, Draco and his cronies along with the boy who had stripped (she gathered from the talk that his name was Blaise). They dare not scoff openly at them, as they were still a quite powerful and vindictive lot, but they were enjoying the glares the Slytherins gave them at the moment.

The Slytherins glared them into looking away once again for fear of retaliation as they continued on their way. Hermione, who was leaning back against the wall out of the way, continued watching them. They seemed to have recovered well from the little 'preventative measures' Fudge had put them through, but still looked ready to take their anger out on anyone who presented the opportunity.

Blaise and Pansy broke off from the group, casually strolling down the stairs towards the dungeons. Draco spared them a glance, then just smirked and rolled his eyes, as did a number of others in the group though none so much as slowed their pace.

Hermione watched as the main group disappeared into the Great Hall. The boys were still chatting away, oblivious to her. The first years weren't even completely across the lake yet, so they had a good ten minutes or so before they would be expected to be in their seats for the feast. Well, she was fed up with their derisive banter... and she had to admit she was curious as to where Pansy and Blaise had gone... Perhaps Blaise was simply too embarrassed about his momentary (very public) loss of control? Maybe, but somehow she doubted it. He didn't strike her as the bashful type. Well, she was still a Prefect after all, and it was her job to make sure students weren't wandering the halls when they weren't supposed to be, right? It sounded more interesting than hanging around the entrance hall at any rate.

She glanced around, making sure no one was watching her, then casually strolled across to the stairs. After another glance, she hurried down them, trying to make her footfalls as silent as possible. She didn't want Harry and Ron to hear and drag her back into their wretched conversation.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she started towards Slytherin dungeon. Within a couple of steps she came to a halt, turning her head. She could have sworn she heard something from the other direction. She started back in that direction, listening intently. More sounds came, though she couldn't define what they might be with the way the stone corridors distorted sound.

As she rounded the corner, she picked up her pace. It sounded like there was some sort of struggle up ahead. She came to a stop as she passed one of the doors, realizing the sounds were coming from within. There was a bit of dark cloth, from the looks of it a discarded robe, on the floor wedging the door open a crack. She reached out, giving the door a light shove and it drifted open a few inches.

Hermione's eyes went round. Pansy was laying on an old desk, her skirt bunched around her waist and her shirt wide open, the desk beneath her protesting creakily as Blaise shagged her hard, naked but for the pants and skivvies pooled around his ankles once again. Hermione just stared, so shocked it felt like she was in a trance as she watched the rhythmic clashing of their bodies. She'd never seen anyone having sex before. Well, not _really_ having sex. TV and movies didn't really count.

Blaise groaned, shifted down so he was laying more on top of Pansy as he picked up the pace. He started snogging her passionately as his hands caressed her. Pansy wrapped her arms around him, her nails lightly grazing his back as she tried to urge him to go faster still.

His hands seemed to know her body as if it were a mere extension of himself, knowing exactly where and how to touch her to illicit pleasured moans. It was obvious this was no where near their first time together...

His head dropped down, nipping at her neck as her moans filled the room, the sound of it obviously exciting him even more. Within a couple of moments he started pounding into her, his movements becoming a bit frantic. Suddenly she arched up, yelling his name so loud it echoed around the room. He tensed and slammed himself into her with a deep grunt that sent a hard twinge through Hermione's loins. She just watched, her cheeks flush, as he spent himself in Pansy, a look of exquisite pleasure on his face.

Slowly the tension drained out of them, though Pansy kept her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. They started kissing in a slow, deeply passionate way. After a moment, Blaise sighed contentedly. "Gods I missed you..." He said lovingly, "I hope you don't have any plans for tonight..." He added playfully, his hips pressing against her a bit.

She shivered and giggled, her breath still coming in pants. "Goyle mentioned that he might drop by later..."

"Brilliant!" Blaise said with genuine enthusiasm, much to Hermione's shock.

"I think something on the train really gave him the horn." Pansy said mischievously.

"Hmmm..." Blaise said, reaching up and caressing her breast, his thumb rubbing her nipple, "I wonder what could have done that...?" He said, laying his head down on her shoulder and looking over, staring Hermione straight in the eyes as a wicked smirk slid across his lips.

Hermione started, realizing he had known full well she was there. She quickly turned and dashed towards the stairs... and almost immediately collided with something... or rather some_one_...

Hermione looked up in horror, seeing the very last person she would want to find her here standing before her.

"Miss Granger... you're a bit out of your territory, are you not?" Snape asked with a slight smirk.

She quickly stumbled back a step, but then stopped. She didn't want to be near Snape, but she didn't want to be where Pansy could see her either! "I... um... they..." She felt like she was going to faint, her cheeks blazing so hotly she was sure they must glow in the dim light. Why was she so embarrassed? She hadn't done anything wrong!

"Yes yes, I'm sure you have an excellent explanation as to why you are down here, but it is time for the feast, and this is no place for an errant Gryffindor."

"I'm _not_ an 'errant'..." Hermione started indignantly.

"I was trying to phrase it politely, but if you'd prefer the term 'peeping tom' better, so be it. I hardly think that _voyeur_ is a suitable past time for a Prefect."

Her jaw dropped. "I was _not_..."

"Standing there for the last several minutes or so staring most rudely at what was quite obviously a very private and intimate matter?" He asked, his smirk widening.

She opened and closed her mouth several times, but could muster no response.

"I see. Very informative. Thank you so much for clearing that up. Now shall we get to the feast before the food is cold?" Snape asked, obviously highly amused by her silence.

"Wha... what about them?" She sputtered as he turned to leave.

He looked back. "Quite right." He said with a nod. "Mr. Zabini, Miss Parkinson." He called out, "Finish it up in there. I expect to see you both upstairs, _fully clothed_, in five minutes. No more!"

"Yes, Professor Snape!" their voices called from the open door with obvious amusement as she heard them start to move around.

"There. Taken care of." Snape said as if the matter were closed, "I'll not make a report about what you were up to this time, but if I find you sticking that nose of yours where it doesn't belong again I'm afraid I'm going to have to have a discussion about issues of propriety with the Headmaster."

"What _I_ was up to? But... but... what about _them?_ They were just... aren't you going to _do_ anything?" She asked incredulously.

"Don't worry, I'll have a word with them." He said gravely, then raised his voice once more, "How many times must I remind you lot to use a _Silencing spell?_ And for Merlin's sake, learn to close the bloody door properly!" With that, he turned on his heel and strolled away.

There were giggles from the still partially open door.

Hermione stared at Snape's retreating back in shock. She quickly snapped out of it and hurried after him... not fast enough to catch up with him, but not lingering. She definitely didn't want to face Blaise and Pansy! She had never been so mortified in her entire life. This one she planned to take to the grave... unfortunately she very much doubted she would be able to...

She certainly hoped this wasn't foreshadowing for the year to come...

> > > > > > >

A/N - For my _Flight of the Thestrals_ fans: check out my profile for additional explanations of why certain things are happening and such. I am trying to start up one of those Forum things, but as I'm a complete newbie to it and there is like NO info on what and how and such I'm testing the waters before shifting the explanations over to it entirely.

If you haven't read _Flight_ yet, but are wanting updates on what's happening with the story (like what might be holding up the posts, etc.) check my profile... just don't go below the well marked divider or you may be subjected to spoilers:)


	2. Potions and Prophecies

Chapter 2  
Potions and Prophecies

"Hermione?"

Hermione groaned and turned over, pulling the blankets up over her head.

"Come on, Hermione..." Ginny's soft voice persisted.

Hermione sighed. She wished she could just keep sleeping. The feast the night before had been an extremely uncomfortable and embarrassing affair. The boys had of course asked her where she'd been and she'd had to make up some vague excuse about Prefect duties she'd had to attend to. Blaise and Pansy had arrived shortly after her, and after that she spent the whole time watching covertly for the smirks and cat-calls she was sure would start up once the word had gotten around. Every time a Slytherin leaned over to talk to a friend or laughed, she couldn't help but think it was her they were discussing. She was almost glad McGonagall had began their Dark Mark checks the moment they returned to Gryffindor Tower. It kept the boys well distracted with indignant muttering (seems Harry didn't consider it nearly as 'common sense' when he and his own Housemates were being checked!) and since Granger was before Potter or Weasley on the list, Hermione was able to slip away on up to bed without trouble.

To sleep. Yes. That would definitely be preferable to facing breakfast with the Slytherins. By now every last one had probably heard about her being caught watching Blaise and Pansy shag. At least her dreams weren't as embarrassing... although... as she lay there, trying to remember her dreams, her cheeks reddened slightly. All she could remember was warm skin and touching... snogging and dark eyes peering down at her... She quickly decided that it might be best to get up and get moving around after all. Her dreams usually faded quickly once she'd gotten properly awake.

"I'm awake, I'm awake..." She muttered, scrubbing her fingers through her unruly mane of frizzy hair, then grumbling in irritation as her fingers snagged in the tangled hair. The braid had been too tight to sleep in, but now she was missing not having her hair properly battened down. She definitely had to work on her braiding skills. Well, either that or find a spell to do it for her. She could braid other people's hair just fine, but when she tried her own it always came out all off-center and wonky looking.

She staggered upright and padded groggily over to her trunk. "What time is it?"

"Breakfast just started." Ginny replied, "But I'm eager to get down there and get my class schedule."

Hermione picked through her trunk, grabbing up fresh clothes for the day, "Why don't you go ahead then?"

"No way! Tish is going _on_ and _on_ about some boy she met over the summer." She said with obvious disgust. Natisha Van Burkina, or Tish for short, was one of Ginny's more boy-crazed roommates. Though only fifteen, her figure had filled in nicely and in combination with her long, lustrous black hair and impish good looks she was already attracting the attention of even the seventh years. At least Shandra, Tish's older sister in Hermione's year, seemed a bit more reserved. "It's like nails down the bloody chalkboard being around her! I only escaped cause I told her I promised to have breakfast with you so we could catch up and all... so if she asks..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I'm taking a shower first."

Ginny sighed. "Ok... but if you can keep it under ten minutes I'll braid your hair for you..." She said temptingly with a mischievous grin on her face. She'd obviously noted the way Hermione was grumbling as she tried to work her fingers through her hair.

Hermione smirked, "I'll hold you to that."

True to her word, Hermione made her way back mostly dressed already with plenty of time to spare. She slipped her shoes on one-handedly while trying to work a brush through her damp hair.

Ginny was sprawled across her bed on her stomach with her head propped up by one arm as she watched Hermione finishing up. "Um... Hermione...?"

Hermione continued brushing out her hair, looking in the little mirror she had hanging on the wall to make sure she got it all. "Ya?" She asked distractedly.

"Where did you go yesterday? When the boys were being arses?"

"Oh... Just hung out in the Prefect's compartment." Hermione said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ah... and who else was there?"

Hermione furrowed her brow and turned. Ginny sounded like she knew something... Hermione blushed brightly. She had been too tired and distraught last night to do more than pull her clothes off and crawl into bed... she'd left them on the floor, and the elves had obviously collected them and cleaned them during the night. There was a neat little stack of clothes on the foot of her bed... and Ginny was tracing her finger over the Slytherin symbol clearly emblazoned on a freshly laundered handkerchief she had been examining. She'd completely forgotten about it!

Hermione opened her mouth several times, but for the life of her couldn't think of any way to easily explain away the telltale bit of cloth.

Ginny watched her intently for a moment, then giggled, patting the bed beside her. "You were never any good at lying, Hermione, so stop trying or your loaf is gonna pop! Why don't you just sit down and tell me what happened while I braid your hair?"

Hermione sighed. It's not like it was anything bad... or even that embarrassing really. Not that she'd ever share the story with Harry or Ron... they would probably be highly insulted that she'd rather sit in a room containing _Malfoy_ than go back to the compartment with them. At length she just decided to tell her everything. Even Malfoy's twisted idea of advice. She had to admit, she'd been wanting to talk to someone about it ever since it happened. It was just too bizarre.

She finished her story as Ginny was tying up the end of the braid. Ginny had remained silent throughout the telling except for the occasional little sound to reassure her she was actually listening. Once she had relinquished the braid, Ginny flopped back on the bed, plucking up the handkerchief and looking it over more intently.

"So Malfoy just gave you his handkerchief? That was... rather decent of him really... never would have expected it out of _him_ of all people!"

Hermione shifted around so they could talk, trying to interpret the expression on her face, but it was unreadable. "Ya. Well, he threw in an insult or two to go with it." she said with a rueful grin.

"Still... this is a _really_ nice handkerchief... feels like Egyptian cotton! It probably cost at least ten galleons..."

Hermione shrugged, "Probably nothing for him. He's a spoiled brat, Ginny. He probably keeps a box of those, uses them once and tosses them! He's obscenely rich." She said dismissingly, masking her shock at the idea with cynicism. It had never occurred to her that it might actually have been an expensive item. "He probably thought it was worth that much for him to be able to give me his little views on life." She said, rolling her eyes as she remembered the conversation. "I'm just planning on pitching the wretched rag. It'd be just like Malfoy to put a curse on it or something."

Ginny was just staring at the cloth, deep in thought as her fingers caressing the soft material. "He certainly sounded knowledgeable on the subject of letting others determine your life. Maybe it's nothing... but I almost get the impression he wasn't talking entirely about _you_..."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, puzzled as to where the girl was going with this.

Ginny shrugged. "Just sounds like he's given the subject a great deal of thought... and a lot of what he said could apply to his own life as well. Who has had a more clearly defined roll in life set out before him? I mean look at his family history... and I have no doubt his father's been grooming him to follow in his footsteps since he was born... it almost sounds to me like perhaps the prospect has lost its rosy glow for him... I mean you must admit he's been acting... _odd_. He didn't bother us on the train... he's not hanging about with his cronies and lapping up their lavish attention like he usually does... at dinner he just sat there nibbling on his food and keeping to himself... oh, and when they were going through the checkpoint he just stood there quietly... I mean come on! _Malfoy_ not protesting loudly at any inconvenience?"

"Well, his father's a wanted man now. He's hasn't any political power anymore. He's probably just keeping a low profile so he doesn't wind up in Azkaban himself!"

"And how you said he reacted when you called him a Death Eater..." Ginny went on as if she hadn't heard her.

"He threatened my life!" Hermione said pointedly, furrowing her brow. From her tone, Ginny seemed to be trying to indicate that was a good thing somehow.

"Exactly. I think he was so mad because he doesn't want to be a Death Eater, even in name..." Ginny said, a little smirk slipping over her lips. "Oh his father's going to be just tickled when he finds _that_ out..."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ginny, you seem to be reading an awful lot into a simple conversation. Malfoy's probably just in a snit because he doesn't have his father's clout to throw around anymore. Give him a couple of days and he'll probably be back to his nasty, spoiled, spiteful self."

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but just then Lavender Brown came in. She spotted them and paused, looking them over. The way they had both gone silent when she came in and were staring at her didn't pass her notice. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked with a smirk, obviously hoping it was a good bit of gossip she could get in on.

"No, we were just chatting while Hermione finished getting ready for breakfast." Ginny said, bouncing up. "Come on, Hermione. I'd like to get there before it's over!" She said with a grin, bounding off.

Lavender looked a bit put out, but just grabbed up the robe she'd obviously come for and followed her out. Hermione started for the door, then paused. She didn't want to leave a Slytherin handkerchief laying about! She would never hear the end of it if her roommates found _that_. She turned back, looking over at the bed... but it was gone. She shrugged, grabbing her robe and tossing it on. Ginny must have pocketed it so Lavender didn't catch sight of it. She was glad at least one of them had thought of it! She'd have to remember to tell her to get rid of it for her. Not like she wanted the bloody thing, no matter how high quality it was! She pulled out her wand and flicked it at the bed, watching as it quickly and neatly made itself up, then hurried after Ginny.

> > > > > >

Hermione let out a piteous groan as she looked her new class schedule over. She had double Advanced Potions right after lunch that day. She was glad she made it into the class (and secretly wondered if Dumbledore had had to force Snape's hand on the issue, despite the Outstanding she received on her O.W.L. in the subject) but to have it so soon, and a double period at that? That was far too cruel for the first day back and a Monday in general in her opinion. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Snape again after the highly embarrassing incident the night before, not to mention being stuck in that gloomy dungeon most likely surrounded by sniggering Slytherins. Of course she wouldn't have been looking forward to it even if last night had never happened.

She subtly glanced over at the Slytherins again. She hadn't seen any obvious sign that they knew about what had happened yet, but she supposed they were probably just luring her into a false sense of security before launching some big mortifying, emotionally ravaging attack on her. It would be a very Slytherin thing to do.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron asked with a smirk, snagging up her schedule before she could answer. "Ahh! Double Potions? That'd do it." Ron said shaking his head and giving her a commiserating smile. "Almost glad I didn't make it in!"

"Why would you be glad? Can't be an Auror without a N.E.W.T. in Potions." Harry grumbled, staring down at his own schedule somewhat miserably. "Not that I enjoy being Snape's little whipping boy, but still. Now what am I supposed to do?" He sighed.

"Please!" Ron snorted, "You're _Harry Potter_. They'd probably let you be an Auror even if you couldn't so much as _spell_ Potions!"

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Sooner or later they're bound to figure out I haven't a clue and then what? I'd rather not end up like that ponce who was always walking about in his old Quidditch robes with his gut hanging over the belt, hoping people would recognize him."

Ron chuckled, comparing the schedules. "Well, we all still have Charms together... Defense against the Dark Arts... me and you have Divination together..."

Hermione snorted. "Passed your O.W.L. in reading tea leaves did you?"

"I got an Outstanding in Divination, I'll have you know. Harry and I both did!" Ron said loftily.

Hermione snickered. "How'd you manage that?"

"We worked it out. We predicted how things would be about ten years after we graduate!" Ron said gloatingly, "They can't rightly tell us we're wrong, now can they? By the time they figure out we were just winding them up, they won't be able to take it back!"

"What did you predict?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Predicted rubbish like that I'd have seven kids and be living in a large house near a body of water." Ron said with a smirk. "I'm a _Weasley_, so they never questioned the count, and there's a pond next to the Burrow... and given my prospects for a good paying job, I'll most likely still be living there, so that part might actually pan out." Ron said, his expression darkening.

Harry smiled. "Three kids for me... umm, two boys and a girl I believe I said... and I'll be living in a blue house with white trim, a couple of kneazles to keep my relations away and a petite wife with black hair."

"You still going on about Cho?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes.

"No!" Harry said quickly, then dropped his eyes. "I was just making things up, so what's it matter what I said she'd look like?" he muttered irritably.

Ron grinned. "Sure..."

"Oh come off it!" Harry snorted, "You probably said you were going to marry a silvery haired girl with a french accent who fights chinese dragons!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Please! I wanted to _pass!_ They never would have bought _that_. Like I'd stand a chance against Bill! Not that I ever really had a chance, but still..." He said almost wistfully, then shrugged. "Na... I said I'd be married to a dark haired girl as well. I quite fancy black hair." He said, looking over at Harry with a smirk.

Hermione snatched her schedule back out of his hand and got up.

Ron blinked over at her. "What?"

"I've got to go get my books for my first class." Hermione said, her words rather clipped.

Ron just watched her as she stalked off at a brisk pace, quickly disappearing out the door. "What's up with her, you suppose?" Ron asked, bewildered.

Harry just shrugged, "Who knows?" He said, going back to his food.

Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation. Boys could be so oblivious!

> > > > > >

Charms class went irritatingly slow. They just went over what they would be covering this year for the most part. Hermione actually found herself not paying attention. It was a rare occurrence for her in a class, but she'd already read the whole book and was confident she could easily master most of the spells even without help, so this was really pointless for her. The seats beside Ron and Harry had already been taken when she got there, so at least she had an excuse not to sit with them. She was still miffed with them both. Black hair indeed. What was wrong with brown?

This year their classes had students from all four Houses since they were N.E.W.T. level courses. She ended up sitting next to Lavender. Lavender and Parvati were usually inseparable, but Parvati's twin had made it into the class and the two were sitting beside eachother over near the other Ravenclaws.

Lavender sighed softly after about the fourth irritated glance Hermione sent over towards Ron and Harry. She shifted closer. "They still being goits?" She whispered with a smirk.

Hermione darted her eyes over to her, blinking in surprise. "Hmm?"

"Harry and Ron. You've been after those two forever. They still not getting it?" Lavender asked mischievously.

"I don't know what you're going on about." Hermione replied in a rather prudish whisper, feeling her cheeks warm.

Lavender snickered, but then fell silent as Professor Flitwick's eyes focused on her curiously. He wasn't aware that painless severing charms were so amusing.

The tedium continued up until the bell rang, marking the end of the class. Hermione gratefully gathered up her books and supplies and shoved them in her schoolbag. It was _finally_ time for lunch. It felt like this day was never going to end!

Much to her irritation, the boys appeared to be deep in conversation (from the looks of the hand gestures something related to Quidditch) and had started off without even waiting for her. She started after them, muttering darkly to herself about males.

In the Great Hall she chose to sit on the other side of the table and down a bit from them, but neither appeared to notice. Harry, who had unsurprisingly made Quidditch captain this year, was making up a sign to put on the message board announcing tryouts. Hermione just ate in moody silence, not tasting much of her food.

Seeing as Potions was after lunch, Hermione had no illusions that the remainder of the day would go any better, and she was not disappointed in this assumption.

She reached the dungeon just after Snape, following the tail end of the line of students in. When she looked around the room she was surprised how few students the class held. She looked back, but no other students appeared to be coming down the hall. She quickly took one of the many empty seats so Snape would have no cause to harass her. Well, for the moment anyway.

Though this class contained everyone in the sixth year who was going on for a N.E.W.T. in Potions, it consisted of only sixteen students. Not surprisingly there were a number of Slytherins. Much to her chagrin, both Pansy and Blaise were amongst them. She continued her survey of the class, making her eyes move on and pretending she hadn't started recalling what Blaise looked like naked when she looked at him. Draco was of course there, as was Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis... and much to Hermione's shock, _Goyle_. How could _he_ have _possibly_ made it into the advanced Potions? He wasn't exactly all that bright... but you couldn't cheat on the O.W.L.s, could you? She thought they had sufficient safeguards against that.

She quickly shifted her thoughts away from that possibility. She felt a twinge of guilt at even contemplating such things of the boy, especially after witnessing what he'd had to go through the day before. Such thoughts were unworthy and she knew it. Who knows? He could be a potions savant for all she knew. Sometimes even mentally handicapped people could do astonishing things. Perhaps this was his niche. She couldn't remember him ever blowing anything up in Potions or anything, though she had always just assumed it was because he partnered with, or was helped by people who knew what they were doing.

Of her own Housemates, only Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Shandra had made it in besides herself. Actually, considering how much Snape appeared to loath Gryffindors, she supposed that many was rather impressive. The remainder of her classmates were from Ravenclaw. Padma of course (in fact the twins were sitting next to eachother, the trim of their robes the only difference in their appearance), Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein, and two boys she hadn't gotten to know hardly at all - Kevin Entwhistle and Stephen Cornfoot. She only knew their names because she'd taken points off of both of them the year before when she found them bullying an underclassman. They'd always struck her as being rather rude and arrogant. At the time she'd wondered why they hadn't gone into Slytherin, but though they were both technically 'pure bloods' their bloodlines were still only a few generations old and she supposed that wasn't good enough for the elitist Slytherins. Hufflepuff House, perhaps unsurprisingly, was completely unrepresented.

"Don't get too comfortable." Snape instructed the class from his desk, flicking his wand absently to shut the door while looking over a list.

Hermione puzzled at this cryptic statement, but he didn't elaborate. She slipped her book back into her bag, looking at her fellow classmates, but they didn't appear to have any more of a clue what he was up to than she did. Even the Slytherins in the front row were looking at eachother curiously.

Snape rose, looking up from the parchment, but keeping it in his hand. He glowered around appraisingly at his class for a long moment before speaking. "It is the Headmaster's wish that we actively promote inter-House relations this year." He said, his dull tone letting them know without a doubt how he felt about this particular 'mission'. "Towards this 'goal', your lab partners for the first project in this class will be assigned arbitrarily regardless of House. To make it simple, I'll be pairing you alphabetically. That should make at least most of the partners from different Houses. Go stand to the side and be seated where I indicate as I assign your partner." He said, his tone becoming brisk.

They all grabbed up their bags and moved into the aisle. Snape waved his wand at the now empty tables and the extra chairs disappeared, leaving just two pairs of seats in each row, one Potion making setup before each pair. Hermione was trying to work the roll through in her head to figure out who she was to be partnered with, but it was a bit harder when looking at students that were moving around restlessly as opposed to names written on a page. Let's see... that would put her with... Goyle? She felt her heart race a bit worriedly. That would be just slightly awkward and embarrassing. At least it was better than being put with Pansy or Blaise but...

"Miss Brown and Mr. Cornfoot," Snape began, pointing to one of the pairs of chairs seemingly at random. Hermione backed up mentally. She had been thinking of Shandra Van Burkina as being listed under B...

They hurried over though Lavender didn't look as if she was sure she was pleased with the match.

"Miss Davis and Mr. Entwhistle, Mr. Goldstein and Mr. Goyle,"

Hermione let out a little sigh of relief, then her eyes widened, looking at the remaining students with growing alarm. No... he wouldn't!

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

That brought an instant indignant sound from Draco as he looked over at Hermione with obvious disgust, then back over at Snape as if he'd just gone mental. Hermione was just as revolted by the idea.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Step lively you lot. I want you up front so I can keep an eye on you." He said shortly, pointing to the closest set of chairs in the front row.

Draco growled, muttering darkly under his breath as he shouldered his bag and went over, taking the far seat, though his every movement conveyed defiant anger. Hermione reluctantly took the seat beside him. He glared over at her, then shoved his chair (quite noisily) a couple of feet in the other direction.

Snape went on to place Nott with Pansy, the Patil twins together (after which he muttered exasperatedly to himself as they giggled all the way to their seats), Dean and Turpin, and finally Shandra and Blaise. Much to Hermione's displeasure, Snape placed Blaise and Shandra in the other set of seats in the front row. Blaise eagerly took the seat next to Draco.

As Snape was putting away the list, Hermione braved a glance over at Blaise. He was looking at her and as their eyes met he gave her a wink, smirking wickedly. She turned deep red and locked her gaze on the blackboard. Draco, who had caught the little exchange, rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Why don't you try to keep ahold of that last little shred of dignity, Blaise? You might actually want it someday!" He muttered irritably, reaching over and placing his hand on the top of Blaise's head and turning it towards the front of the class before releasing it.

Blaise just snickered softly.

Hermione hazarded another glance over a minute later to make sure he wasn't staring at her again and noticed a little blush on Shandra's cheeks. It wasn't until then that she noticed that Blaise's hand had crept up onto the girl's thigh. Shandra shifted a bit uneasily, fighting an embarrassed smirk and studiously keeping her eyes straight ahead. She drew a sudden little breath, her eyes widening as his hand drifted up.

"Hands to yourself, Mr. Zabini." Snape said without even looking up.

Zabini snorted and folded his arms over his chest, slouching back in his chair as the other Slytherins snickered.

Snape rose again and they all fell silent. "This term," He began gravely, "We will be venturing forth into much more advanced, tricky, delicate... and quite often _dangerous_ potions. Horseplay of any kind has never been allowed in my classroom, as you all well know, but from this point forward if you chose to cavort about like children you will be dealt with most harshly. You will all comport yourself as young adults capable of taking on serious responsibilities and worthy of being entrusted with this knowledge."

He glared around at his students, assuring himself that they appeared to be listening diligently before continuing. "Your Potions supply lists for this year of course included quite a number of more advanced ingredients, but these are not the only ones you will be working with. We happen to have a very abundant source of some rather powerful ingredients right here on the Hogwarts grounds, and this year you will all get to experience gathering some of them for yourselves. This will happen over the next three to five weeks depending on temperature, and further trips in the spring. This will of course occasionally require that you spend some of your 'free time' on this class. I will try not to encroach on your precious 'social lives' any more than necessary..." He said, his voice all but dripping with sarcasm, then becoming more business-like, "But sometimes you will simply have to deal with it. For example: This Friday you will assemble in the Entrance Hall at precisely eight p.m.. Your return time depends entirely on your proficiency, but don't fear, curfew will not be enforced so long as you remain with the group. Somehow I doubt you will want to wander far on your own on this particular outing at any rate... The Forbidden Forest isn't very forgiving to stragglers... especially not during the full moon." He added, a little smirk slipping over his lips.

There was a wave of uneasy shifting. None of them had any desire whatsoever to go into the Forest on such an obviously dangerous outing.

Lavender raised her hand.

Snape looked her over for a moment, "Yes, Miss Brown?" He asked in an exasperated voice, his eyes daring her to try to get out of it.

She quickly dropped her arm, looking around and blushing as the others all looked at her. "Um... what will we be collecting?"

"Turnera diffusa, also known as Damiana. We will be needing it for the Purifying potions and Calming Draughts later in the term."

Hermione furrowed her brow and hesitantly raised her hand.

Snape gave a sigh, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"But... Damiana would hardly be able to grow here! It requires a warm, humid climate to grow... it's native to Central America, Mexico and parts of Texas. How could it be growing here in the Forest?"

Snape took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Miss Granger... are you insinuating that I would drag you all out into the deadly depths of the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night on a full moon just as a _practical joke?_"

Hermione dropped her eyes and stared studiously down at her desktop as he glared at her.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your over-inflated ego, Miss Granger. You would do well not to presume to _inform me_ of the particulars of _my own ingredients_ unless I tell you to." Snape said softly, making Hermione blush hard and seethe in angry silence. Snape, looking a bit happier, went on to address the class. "As those of you who did not automatically assume all Potion ingredients are grown in _Muggle_ fashion probably guessed, this is a special, magically bred variety." He said, looking at Hermione significantly.

She didn't look up.

Seeing that she wasn't planning on replying, he continued, "You will wear clothing suitable for foraging for ingredients, but be sure to wear easily removable layers..." He scowled at Blaise as a brilliant smile lit over his face at this. "This is due to the fact that this particular variety of Damiana grows a sheltered grove and gives off heat when blooming, so harvesting it while swaddled in thick sweaters might prove highly uncomfortable. As I'm sure you all know, Friday night begins the last full moon before the Autumn Equinox, and this variety is at its most potent during the full moon. This, therefore, is the last chance to collect this particular plant for the year, so there will be no debating the timing of this outing. Not that I allow debate on such matters at any rate." He said, glaring at Lisa Turpin until she put down her hand, blushing.

Snape stood there for a moment, looking at his students, then rolled his eyes and let out a little sigh of irritation. "Seeing as being so much as a minute late will result in detention, it might be prudent to write this down..."

There was a sudden flurry of movement as everyone quickly retrieved their parchment and quills and began writing it down. When the scratching of quills subsided, Snape strolled over to the board, waving his wand at it and making instructions for a rather complex looking potion appear. "Now, so you can clear away the cobwebs from your minds that undoubtedly collected during the long holiday, you will all complete this potion before the bell. It is the only known antidote for Peruvian Vipertooth venom. For those of you unfamiliar with this particular venom," He said, picking up one of the many vials marked with dire warnings from his desk and swishing the clear fluid around before setting it back down on the desk and folding his arms over his chest. "Here are a few of its more _interesting_ aspects. So much as a _single drop_ can be fatal, even to wizards. It creates an excruciating burning sensation that spreads throughout the body in seconds, growing in intensity until it becomes unendurable... Once it enters your bloodstream, your life expectancy is less than four minutes, but it's been known to kill in as little as a _single_ minute depending on venom to body weight ratio... which means the victims rarely even have a chance to even be dosed with the antidote. It is a very tricky potion that I doubt many of you will be able to produce adequately, but we'll give it a go. This will also give you an opportunity to get used to your new partners. One will prepare the ingredients, the other will do the brewing. I don't really care which does which, but I will not tolerate squabbling, so decide quickly and _quietly._ On the off chance that any of you succeed, take care not to banish the remainder of your potion until I give you leave. Any passable potions will be given to Madam Pomfrey for inspection before being passed on to St. Mungo's. Get to it."

The ingredients were quite numerous and some had to be collected from the class stores. As Hermione returned from retrieving the last couple, Draco was already sitting there cutting up some of the roots, his razor sharp silver blade almost seeming to flicker in the dull light with his quick, even movements. So much for making the decision together. Oh well, they probably would have just ended up arguing and getting in trouble anyway.

She lit the fire under the cauldron and carefully measured out the liquid base ingredients. When she had them all brewing to her satisfaction, she settled back in her seat and watched him for a moment. He had already finished with the roots, which she had to concede (silently to herself!) looked perfectly cut, and had gone on to the thick sprouts that were as big around as her thumb. She furrowed her brow.

"You should be cutting those at a forty five degree angle. That's closer to sixty!" She pointed out.

He stopped cutting, glaring down at the sprout before him for a long moment before shifting his eyes over her, obviously very agitated about being told what to do. The way he was clutching the knife made her nervous. "If I want your opinion..." He hissed, then paused, "Then again, that's never going to happen, so there's no need to even set a frame for such a request. Mind your task and leave me mind mine." He gave her one more angry glare, then went back to cutting the exact same way he had been before.

She huffed irritably, quickly giving her cauldron a stir as the ingredients tried to separate, not yet at the temperature at which they would meld properly. She was willing to bet this was all some plan to try to humiliate her on the first day. He was messing up the ingredients and therefore the potion would come out all wrong (and probably blow up right in her face knowing him!) and she had no doubt Snape would place the blame squarely on her. Still, there was no help for it, was there? Snape would undoubtedly find some way to dock points or give her detention if she complained. It wasn't as if she could do the potion entirely by herself without getting in just as much trouble either... not to mention she wasn't too keen on the idea of trying to take that knife from Draco. He looked _entirely_ too proficient with it for her liking.

She just gritted her teeth as he deviated from the prescribed preparation methods on several other ingredients. She sighed and shook her head as she entered the final phase of the brewing. The potion was definitely at least two shades too dark.

"Stir faster." Draco said impatiently.

She took a calming breath in through her nose and breathed it out slowly through her mouth. She sped up slightly just to shut him up, even though she had been stirring precisely as fast as the instructions called for. It wasn't like the potion was going to be usable anyway.

He grumbled, reaching over and grabbing ahold of the end of the stirrer above her hand and increased the speed a bit more. She huffed angrily. "Fine! Let go!" She growled through clenched teeth.

He released the handle but waited to make sure she would maintain the speed before settling back in his chair.

"What are you doing?" She asked in shock as he reached over a minute later, distributing the contents of a tiny measuring spoon into the mixture. "All the ingredients are already in! What did you add?" She demanded, noting the mixture turning a shade darker still.

"Powdered Valerian. The antidote generally leaves the victim completely bollocksed. Valerian restores the nervous system and fights pain and exhaustion. With that in it they'll barely know they were poisoned." Draco replied, recapping the vial he had taken the powder from and returning it to his kit.

"You can't just..." Hermione began indignantly, shocked by his arrogance.

"No bickering." Snape said as he passed by her elbow on his way back to his desk.

She glared angrily at the bubbling cauldron as she continued to stir.

"Um... Professor Snape?" Dean called from the second row, a note of worry in his voice.

Snape sighed as he saw the ominous, thick gray smoke beginning to rise from his cauldron, and hurried over.

Hermione flicked her wand, extinguishing the flames under her cauldron as the steam puffed up in a little rolling mushroom shaped cloud, indicating it had completed its brewing. She sighed as she started packing away the extra ingredients. At least it hadn't blown up or started smoking like Dean's had. She gave the liquid in the cauldron one more look, then glared over at Draco. "If you're planning on making a shambles of all the potions just to make me look bad, just remember that partners are both graded the same!" She hissed, making sure to keep her voice low enough not to be heard by Snape, who was having a time of telling off Dean.

"There's nothing wrong with that potion." Draco replied, obviously angered by the accusation.

"Oh please! It isn't even the right color. If you're daft enough to think it's just fine, then you obviously got into this class solely on the merit of being a _Slytherin!_ There's no way that would do anything except perhaps kill the person faster!" She replied angrily.

He just glared over at her as she gathered up some of the extra ingredients and went off to return them to the stores. She took her time carefully replacing them in the cabinet, then took a couple of deep, calming breaths before turning and returning to her seat. She flicked her wand at each of the measuring cups and spoons, cleansing them and starting to pack them away in the kit. When Draco didn't say anything or even so much as move, she glanced over at him out of curiosity.

He was sitting there, his left hand resting on the desk, staring at his palm with an odd look on his face... something like fascination. She shifted up a bit and her eyes widened, seeing a slash on the heel of his palm, blood trickling onto the desk. She opened her mouth to question him when her eyes suddenly caught on the small bottle sitting next to his knife. It was the bottle of venom that had been on Snape's desk... and it was open! Her eyes darted up, noting with alarm how very flush his normally pale skin was. There was perspiration already beading his skin, his shoulders starting to tremble as the whites of his somewhat glassy looking eyes began to redden. "Malfoy, what have you done?" She asked in alarm, grabbing up one of the measuring cups and dunking it in the cauldron full of potion.

Blaise's head snapped around at the sound of her voice. It didn't take him more than a couple of seconds to figure out what had happened. He jumped up, grabbing ahold of Draco's head, pulling it back and having to pry open his mouth so Hermione could force the still hot antidote down his throat. She had a hard time getting enough into his mouth as he started to jerk in Blaise's grasp. The pain and heat induced seizures had already started up, his skin almost too hot to touch. Draco swallowed what she got in his mouth mechanically, though he didn't appear to be registering anything that was going on.

By the time Snape had noticed the disturbance and hurried over, Draco had stilled and was blinking, the deep flush slowly subsiding as he started giving signs of coming around. Snape came to a stop beside them as Blaise released Draco.

He noted the bottle of poison immediately and grabbed ahold of Draco's chin, shifting his head up and examining Draco eyes. His gaze had begun to clear, but the whites were almost completely red. Snape let out a growl of anger. "What the _bloody Hell_ did you think you were playing at?" he demanded.

Draco pulled away, taking out his wand and flicking it at his hand, making the cut disappear. "I'm fine." He muttered, cleaning his blood off the desk and knife, then recapping the venom. "Told you it would work." He said, glaring over at Hermione. It was an especially unsettling look with his pale gray irises contrasting so starkly with the red.

"You poisoned yourself merely to prove a point?" Snape hissed, obviously quite appalled.

Blaise was looking at Draco worriedly. "What's with his eyes?"

"Vasodilatation of the ocular capillaries." Snape replied distractedly, still scowling down at Draco, "One of the most easily recognizable symptoms of Vipertooth venom." He snatched up the bottle of venom and it disappeared into his robes. "The body temperature rises so rapidly the capillaries dilate in an effort to cool the eyes before the heat damages them. It should subside shortly now that the source of the heat has been neutralized."

"Yes, and then I'll be good as new." Draco said exasperatedly to Blaise, "So stop fussing like a mother hen."

The bell rang and there was a general scrambling about. Snape grumbled irritably, then called out. "Be sure you are all intimately familiar with chapters one through six of your texts before next class, and don't forget to leave your potions... except for you, Mr. Thomas. You can definitely banish yours. You'll kindly pay a bit more attention to whether the instructions call for crushed _leaves_ or _petals_ in the future!"

Dean blushed visibly under his dark complexion, quickly banishing his still smoldering potion before hurrying out.

Hermione finished cleaning the measuring cup she'd used and grabbed up her own belongings as Draco rose, shouldering his bag.

"Not you two." Snape said softly, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder and pushing him back down in his chair.

Draco settled down, sighing in exasperation and folding his arms across his chest. Hermione bit her lip, sitting back down as well. He wasn't going to try to blame _her_ for this, was he? Who was she kidding? It was _Snape!_ Of course he would.

"Move along, Mr. Zabini." Snape said tiredly as Blaise hovered there uncertainly, still watching Draco. Hermione didn't expect the open concern she saw in Blaise's eyes, his attempts at flirtation with Hermione apparently completely forgotten for the moment. Blaise sighed and nodded, grudgingly making his way out of the room.

Snape circled around to his desk, waving his wand to shut the door after the last student, then settling back against the edge of his desk. He eyed them for a long moment before speaking. "I assumed that you were both mature enough by now to be at least civil when called upon to be." He said softly. "I can't tell you how disappointed I am to have been proven wrong so quickly."

Draco dropped his still heavily bloodshot eyes, a bit of the flush returning to his cheeks. Hermione was surprised how those words actually appeared to hurt Draco.

"So... perhaps you can explain to me why you felt it necessary to try to kill yourself in my class, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said evenly.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself. The antidote was right there next to me."

"Yes, but under the influence of the venom, you were hardly in a position to cure yourself, now were you?"

"Like I knew that was going to happen! Besides, Zabini was right next to me. Even if the Mudblood might not have minded seeing me dead, I knew _he'd_ never allow it."

Hermione bristled at both the vile name and the accusation. "I'm the one who gave you the antidote I'll have you know!"

Draco gave a little huff of amusement. "Please! You were just covering your own arse and we both know it. Didn't want to get blamed undoubtedly." He smirked over at her, "I bet Potter is going to do his nut when he finds out he could have been rid of me and you gave me the antidote!"

Hermione glared at him angrily. "You may be a hateful, despicable prat, but that doesn't mean I'd just sit there and let you die! You're still a person, though a very sad excuse for one! And Harry wouldn't be that petty! He may hate you, but he's not going to be mad you didn't die!"

"Oh please! You can't honestly expect me to believe that!"

Snape cleared his throat irritably and they both shut up, looking back at him, Hermione blushing as she realized she'd forgotten herself.

"Draco, did it ever occur to you that the antidote might not _work?_"

"No." Draco said immediately. "I wouldn't have let her bung it up."

Hermione's jaw dropped in indignant anger.

"Be that as it may," Snape said before Hermione could manage the angry retort that she was undoubtedly itching to make, "That potion is not to standard and we both know it."

"It's better than standard. I'm not laying on the floor all washed out like I would be if it was, now am I?"

"Nevertheless, you know very well that the use of altered life saving potions is not allowed until such alterations can be safely tested."

"Well this potion's had its field test now." Draco said shortly.

Snape sighed, "That ingredient you added could have reacted in unforeseen ways with the potion, rendering it useless, or worse yet, lethal in and of itself!"

Draco scowled at him. "It didn't. I wouldn't have added it if it would have. I'm not daft!"

Snape sighed, "I'm sure you didn't _think_ it would, but it still could have."

Draco settled back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest again. "So, you doubt me as well? I would have thought you trusted my abilities by now."

Snape sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his long nose. "I never said I doubted you, Draco." He dropped his hand and looked back up at him. "Would I entrust you with helping me out with such complex potions if I did? Your help has been invaluable and I doubt many of my seventh years could even manage as well as you do, but even _professional_ Potion makers can make mistakes! Can misjudge interactions!"

"I didn't make any mistakes." Draco said stubbornly.

Snape took a deep breath and sighed it out. "I want you to swear to me that you will never doing anything like that again." He said softly.

Draco stared at him for a minute. "I won't test new potions in your class." He finally conceded.

"I'm asking for your oath not to put your life, or the lives of others, in jeopardy by using untested potions in _or_ out of my class." Snape said evenly.

"I wouldn't test them on others!" Draco said indignantly.

Snape sighed deeply, putting his hand over his eyes in exasperation. "Run along, Miss Granger. I'm done with you." He said tiredly without lowering his hand.

Hermione looked back and forth between them, then quickly grabbed her bag and hurried out. When she was out in the hall she heard Snape start speaking again. There was something in his voice that made her pause. The door had started drifting slowly shut behind her, but its forward momentum petered out before it closed completely, leaving it cracked open a bit.

Snape's voice was barely recognizable. His tone was one she had never heard him use. It was soft and almost kindly sounding with a definite undertone of concern.

"What has gotten into you, Draco?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco replied tersely.

"I've never seen you like this... and I find it very unsettling. Showing such blatant disregard for your safety..."

"I'm fine, Snape! Why can't you drop this?"

"I'll drop it when I feel you have grasped the gravity of what you very nearly did! You could have _died_ Draco!"

"I didn't!"

"That doesn't make it ok."

Draco's reply was no more than an irritable huff.

"I would have thought the mention of the pain the venom caused alone would have been enough to prevent..."

"I've felt far worse and you well know it." Draco broke in dismissingly.

Snape was silent for a long moment, then replied softly, "Yes. I'm well aware of it."

"Are we done now? Can we get off this subject? The point is moot anyway. It's over and I'm none the worse for wear, so lets just move on."

"Fine. You want to change the subject? Perhaps I should bring up what we talked about last time I visited then."

"Oh come on!" Draco said in exasperation.

"How many times must I request you stop using that term?"

"But she _is_ a mudblood! No use candy coating it!"

"She may not have magical parents, but I'll wager she's strong enough to take you down a notch or two if you keep needling her. Besides, any time you utter it, it speaks volumes more about your own morals than it does about any shortcoming you appear to see in her. The use of that term is vulgar and beneath you. It's a term best left to those pompous, self important and deluded bastards like Fudge. Well, them and _Death Eaters_."

Draco made a small, involuntary hiss of anger.

"That's what all of this is about, isn't it? Your father?" Snape asked so softly Hermione barely heard it.

"Why did you have to go and bring _him_ up?"

"It just seems to me that what is happening with your father might be causing your current reckless attitude..."

"That bastard doesn't control me or my attitude!" Draco snapped, the unrestrained fury in his voice surprising Hermione. "Feel free to pass that along to him!"

"I wouldn't do that, Draco. You know I wouldn't." Snape said, his voice once again that disconcertingly soft, concerned tone.

"Why not? Wouldn't that be useful information for his bloody _master?_" Draco snarled.

"I know how much you hate him Draco, but don't take it out on me... and don't take it out on yourself. I know this is a foreign concept to you, but I _care_ about you and what happens to you. How many times have I been called upon to prove that? Have I ever failed you when you needed me, despite the repercussions I knew would follow? Don't waste the life I have worked so hard to preserve."

Draco didn't reply for a long, drawn out moment. "I won't use untested potions on myself or others." He said softly.

Hermione's eyes shot wide as she heard a slight creak of a chair and footsteps approaching. She hurried down the hall, taking refuge in an unused classroom. She watched through a crack in the aged door as Draco walked past. His eyes were downcast and looked decidedly watery. Somehow she didn't think it was a residual effect of the venom. A moment later, she heard the Potions room door close and Snape muttering his usual warding spells. She watched as Snape walked slowly down the corridor, his expression introspective and troubled. He slowed and then stopped as he came abreast of the door she was watching from. He almost seemed to feel her eyes upon him. His eyes began searching around curiously for the source of the sensation. Hermione quickly moved to the side, pressing up against the stone wall and praying he wouldn't open the door.

She gave a little sigh of relief as she heard him begin walking again. That was close! She didn't even want to contemplate what he would have done if he'd found her and realized she'd been listening to them. She was definitely going to have to try and curb her insatiable curiosity in the future...

> > > > > >

Hermione milled about in her room until dinner time. From the way people had been huddling around in groups whispering excitedly when she passed through the common room, she had no doubt news of what had happened in Potions was on everyone's lips. It was amazing how fast such a small group of people could spread gossip to the remainder of the populous.

She wasn't eager to face Harry and Ron. She was sure they would ask what happened. For the life of her, she didn't know what she would feel comfortable saying after what she had overheard. On one hand, she had to feel at least a little grudging respect for Draco's faith in his work, and his willingness to go so far as to risk his own life to vindicate himself... and then there was the definite feeling from what followed her departure that there were very dark things in his past. As much as she had always hated him, she found herself reluctant to do or say anything that might incite Harry or Ron to go after Draco, even verbally. He seemed poised on the edge, and she wasn't sure what would happen if they were to push him.

And then there was Snape. Never had she been so completely shocked. All he had ever shown to her face was sarcasm and disdain... and yet he had defended her! Apparently he had done so on at least one previous occasion as well... and he had said she could best Draco... that was just about the closest thing to a compliment she'd ever heard him pay her... and the deep concern he'd shown for Draco. She would never have believed him capable of it. It was all just so confusing...

She wandered down the stairs from the girls dormitory, still lost in thought. Despite the fact that she had hoped to put off facing the boys, it still chafed a bit when she saw that they hadn't waited for her. She made her way down to the Great Hall alone and wandered over to where the boys were sitting. She wound up sitting in the only open space in this section of the table, which happened to be next to Harry.

He and Ron discontinued their discussion as she took her seat, looking over at her avidly. "Is what they say true?" Ron asked quickly, leaning back to see around Harry. "Did Draco really try to snuff himself?"

She rolled her eyes. "He poisoned himself to prove his antidote worked. He wasn't trying to..."

"And you saved him?" Harry asked, breaking in and looking at her searchingly.

Hermione shifted uneasily. "Zabini did most of the work." She said, staring at her gleaming plate.

"Why the bloody Hell did you do that?" Harry demanded, sounding a bit angry.

She looked up at him, blinking in surprise. "What would you have me do? Let him just die?" She asked, shocked at the callous way he was acting.

"Yes." He said immediately as if that should have been blatantly obvious. "One less Malfoy now is one less we have to kill off later. Just one more and we'd have been done with the whole misbegotten line! Now we're going to have to do twice the work finishing them off once he shows his true colors. I mean what if he goes off and starts breeding! Might take us years to hunt down all of his little bastards. Honestly, Hermione! You're a smart girl. I really expected more of you."

Her jaw dropped in shock and disgust. He was reacting exactly like Draco predicted! She couldn't believe she had actually defended him! It felt like he'd slapped her in the face by proving her so utterly wrong. Even Ron looked taken aback by Harry's cold, heartless tone. Hermione found herself becoming furious with him. She couldn't believe his gall! Even if she hadn't overheard what she had she wouldn't have felt Draco worthy of such a painful death... not to mention the way Harry spoke so flippantly of hunting down Draco's hypothetical offspring! They would just be innocent children! What the Hell had gotten into him?

Ron shifted uneasily as Harry and Hermione started glaring at eachother with obviously rising anger. "Give her a break, Harry." He said soothingly, "It's not like she could have rightly let him die..."

"Why not?" Harry snapped, his gaze darting over to him.

Ron flinched slightly, but tried to pretend he hadn't. "Well... well I mean they would have blamed her, wouldn't they have? You know Snape..."

Harry considered that for a moment, then sighed irritably. "I suppose you're right. That Death Eating bastard would have had her in Azkaban without a trial. Fudge is probably still on Malfoy's payroll, so his son's death would undoubtedly be dealt with without mercy." He looked over at Hermione, some of his anger easing away. "Guess you didn't have a choice." He conceded, reaching over and ladling some casserole onto his plate as if that settled it. "Still wish I could have been there." He said, a little smirk slipping onto his lips. "That must have been brilliant..."

Hermione just stared at him, feeling thoroughly disgusted.

"Um, Hermione?"

Hermione looked over in surprise, seeing Lavender standing there, Parvati standing a bit behind her. "Yes?" She asked, her surprise leaching away a bit of her anger. Parvati and Lavender hadn't spoken to her much at all since she'd quit Divination and started making rather scathing comments about Professor Trelawney, their idol.

"Could we have a word with you...?" She asked, looking between her and the boys.

"Absolutely. I've lost my appetite anyway." She said in a low, angry voice. If Harry heard, he gave no indication of it.

When she was up, they surprised her by looping their arms in hers and leading her down to the far end of the table. This early in dinner, it was almost deserted.

"What is this about?" Hermione asked, eyeing the girls. She was glad to get away from Harry, but these two being nice to her was so out of character that it made her nervous.

"We're taking you in hand." Lavender replied with a slight air of superiority.

Parvati nodded in agreement, then loftily added, "It's our duty."

Hermione furrowed her brow at the two girls, wondering if they had gone completely around the twist. "What?" She asked, grudgingly letting them all but force her into a spot at the table.

"You obviously have serious troubles, and it's not like you're going to find a solution in those monstrous piles of books!" Lavender said, patting her arm consolingly before releasing it.

"Troubles? What ever are you prattling on about? Besides, I thought you hated me." She said warily as Parvati settled on the other side of her.

"Well... 'hate' is a rather _strong_ term..." Parvati replied thoughtfully. "We disagree with your views, _obviously_, but we decided it's not really your fault that you are the way you are."

Lavender nodded. "Not everyone can be blessed with the openness and vision required to comprehend the vastness of fate." she said, her voice getting a slight dreamy quality that reminded Hermione unsettlingly of Trelawney.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know what? I'm just fine, so I'm just going to..."

They quickly grabbed her and pulled her back down as she tried to rise. "You can just give up on resisting. You really have no choice in the matter. We're helping you whether you want us to or not. It has been foretold!" Parvati said, ending in a decidedly important tone.

"Foretold?" Hermione asked with growing dread.

They both nodded fervently.

"Last year!" Lavender provided quickly, "We were trying to figure out who it was that we were supposed to help for the last couple of months last year, but with everything that was going on we didn't figure it out before school ended. That horrible Umbridge woman absolutely wrecked havoc on the psychic emanations and made it nigh impossible to See clearly. Now that things have calmed a bit the true eye can See so much clearer. I looked at your sad and discontented expression in Charms today and the answer to our conundrum became glaringly obvious. We discussed it with Professor Trelawney in Divination this afternoon to be absolutely sure."

Hermione was starting to feel sick. "And just what was this little 'prophesy'?" She grumbled, rubbing her eyes and dreading the answer. She was starting to think she might have been better off staying next to Harry, even if she had been getting dangerously close to hurting him.

Parvati straightened up, beaming, "It was foretold that there was someone very near us that was in _desperate_ need of guidance. She said that we would put our personal feelings aside and guide this person where our knowledge vastly exceeded their own and deliver them from their pathetic existence."

Hermione folded her arms over her chest irritably. That sounded not a little insulting. "So you think my existence is pathetic?" she asked archly.

Lavender patted her shoulder consolingly, "It's ok... not everyone is blessed. Professor Trelawney agreed that you fit the prediction to a tee. Here, let's see how bad it is..." She said, reaching out and offering her something.

Hermione hesitantly opened her hand and accepted what she held. It look like nothing more than a clear shooter marble. Her eyes widened as it almost immediately began brightening. The girls let out little squeals of laughter and clapped their hands over it as it began emitting an almost blindingly white light. Lavender took it back, secreting it in her robe as the light slowly began to fade from it. "Oh you poor thing!" Lavender giggled.

"What the bloody Hell was that?" Hermione asked, getting quite irritated at how amusing they seemed to find its reaction to her touch.

Parvati managed to quell her giggles long enough to whisper, "Purity gauge!"

"You've never even had a good grope, have you?" Lavender asked, her cheeks pink with suppressed mirth.

Hermione turned beet red.

When they were able to calm down a bit, Lavender draped her arm across Hermione's shoulders. "Don't worry. We're here for you, Hermione. With the two of us working together, we should be able to get you a boy willing to get rid of that unsightly glare by the end of the week!" She said with a wicked smirk.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized just what category they undoubtedly felt their knowledge 'vastly outweighed' her own. "No thank you. I'm just fine." She said stiffly, trying to rise once again.

"Nope." Lavender said, her arm holding her down. "Ok fine, if you want to try for one of those two we can try that first." She said, rolling her eyes in exasperation and jerking her thumb over towards Ron and Harry.

Hermione let out a piteous groan, covering her face with her hands in mortification. "How can I get you two to go away?" She grumbled irritably from behind her hands.

"Simple." Parvati said with a giggle. "Get nailed!"

> > > > > > >

A/N - In case you're wondering, only Tish and Shandra Van Burkina are mine. Some of the other students mentioned were only mentioned in a listing of students from J.K., and have not actually shown up in books yet, but they are hers. Looking through the student listings on the HP Lexicon, it's shocking to realize that there are two female Gryffindor students in HP's year that have not yet been mentioned at all, leaving a bit of a gap. Even worse, the only students mentioned at ALL in Ginny's year are Colin, Ginny and Luna! It's really hard to write scenes in, for instance, Ginny's dorm room or classes when no other students in her year have ever been mentioned. So it looks like I may have to make up a couple. I'll tell if I introduce a new character that is mine. Oh, on that count, Thomas Warner (the young Auror in the last chapter) was mine. They didn't mention hardly any of the students from the other schools by name, so I had to make one up.


	3. Tempers

A/N - adult stuff.  
> > > > > > >

Chapter 3  
Tempers

"Hey, Hermione!"

Hermione paused on the stairs, looking back. Ginny was hurrying up after her.

"I heard what happened..." She said, lowering her voice as she came to a stop next to her.

Hermione sighed. It was obvious Ginny was hoping to get a blow by blow of her now infamous Potions class as well. Hermione had taken off as soon as she was able to pry off the dozen or so curious classmates who'd been deluging her with questions after dinner. She hid out in the Library until Madam Pince had given her the boot, hoping to avoid more questions. She had been hoping everyone would be in bed by now. Well, at least it was just Ginny. She might actually listen to her as opposed to just hearing what she wanted to like the others had. It was really frustrating when people asked questions, but refused to listen to the answers, choosing instead to make up their own. She sighed resignedly. "Fine, fine." She muttered. "Come on in."

Hermione got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach the minute she opened the door of her room. Four sets of eyes turned to look at her. She sighed to herself. Her roommates were congregated around in their dressing gowns, from their amused looks and giggles undoubtedly discussing the little 'prophesy'. It was readily apparent they had no intention of allowing her to avoid them... they were sitting on her bed!

She looked back at Ginny miserably. Ginny smirked, then leaned closer. "Still want me to come in?" She whispered with amusement. She might not know what was going on, but she could see the mischief in the eyes of Hermione's roommates.

"Definitely!" Hermione whispered back. She was feeling cornered and rather outnumbered at the moment... someone on her side would make her feel much better. At least she hoped it would.

"Hermione..." Lavender said in an overly cheerful, somewhat fake greeting that reminded her of a tv gameshow hostess. "We were just compiling a list for you. Come. Sit." She said, patting a patch of bed between her and Parvati.

Hermione sighed and went over, plunking down on the bed.

"A list of what?" Ginny asked brightly, perching on Hermione's trunk and looking around at them.

They shifted a bit uneasily, looking over at Lavender, the obvious leader of the group.

"Um... you sure little Ginny should be here...?" Lavender asked uncertainly.

Ginny scowled at her. "You're not that much older than me!" She said indignantly.

"Ginny stays for as long as she likes." Hermione said firmly before Lavender could reply. She didn't want to be finding bat bogeys skulking about her bedchamber for the next couple of days!

Lavender rolled her eyes and sighed indulgently, "Fine." She said, setting down the little clipboard she'd been holding so they could see. "We've been making up a list of the boys we know about and rating them for you..." She said, indicating the numbers next to the names with her fluffy ostrich feather quill.

"What are you rating boys on?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"Shaggability." Lavender said with a wicked smirk. "We're going to get Hermione laid."

Ginny's jaw dropped as her eye darted over to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They think some bloody little prophesy that nutty bat Trelawney told them says they have to get me a boy." Hermione said, glaring irritably at Lavender, hoping they would take offense and storm off. No such luck.

Parvati smiled, reaching over and patting Hermione's hand comfortingly. "You're not getting rid of us that easy, Hermione. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be much less uptight once you've gotten good and shagged."

Hermione grumbled, then looked over at her other two roommates. "So I know these two have gone round the twist, but what're your excuses?"

Shandra at least had the decency to look properly abashed. Litty, on the other hand, was smirking at her wickedly. Her fourth roommate, and the one she could relate to the least for obvious reasons, was a rather brazen girl with short, roughly chopped strawberry blond hair. Her real name was Latimera Johansen, but she preferred Litty and tended to get rather cross if you used her proper name. She had one of those tall, naturally thin, reed-like bodies without a whole lot in the endowment area that still somehow seemed to attract male attention. A fact which she seemed to revel in.

"Let's face it," Litty said, "You are in _serious_ need of some action!"

Ginny tried to stifle her snicker. Hermione looked over at her in exasperation and Ginny smiled back apologetically

"Well then," Lavender said in a businesslike tone. "I know you had your heart set on shagging Harry or Ron... oh, I'm sorry... should I not have said that in front of Ginny?" Lavender said with false mortification, obviously hoping to embarrass Hermione into making the younger girl leave.

Ginny snorted, "Please! I've known that for quite some time now."

"And... you're not even slightly upset she wants Harry...?" Lavender said hopefully.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Seemed everyone knew how she'd felt about Harry first year. "Hardly. She wants him she's more than welcome to him. In fact, if you need my help just ask. You might want to wait until he shakes his current attitude problem though. He must have had a really wretched summer..."

"Nope. She's not wasting more than a week on those two, then we move on." Lavender said briskly, "If you ask me, even that much time is a waste. Those two seem to prefer hanging out with the _boys_ far too much. Don't take it personally when you undoubtedly fail miserably with them."

Parvati nodded. "Harry didn't even try to grope me in the slightest when we were dancing at the Yule ball, and then the way he just ignored me after that... and my sister said Ron was much the same. Those two are definitely friends of Dorothy."

"Friends of who?" Ginny asked in innocent confusion.

"You know... a 'friend of Dorothy'... an uphill gardener..." Lavender said leadingly.

"A crafty butcher!" Litty chimed in with a snicker when Ginny didn't immediately appear to get it.

"A pillow-biter..." Parvati offered. The other girls were all giggling by this point.

"Umm... bats for the other team?" Shandra suggested tentatively, her cheeks blushing.

"Bent as a bottle of chips." Lavender said with a nod.

"A bum bandit!" Litty said with a little squeal of laughter.

Lavender sobered as she saw Ginny rise and noted the fire in her eyes and the way she was now clutching her wand dangerously. Seeing she'd obviously gotten the idea, she cleared her throat. "Just an opinion. No need to take it personally... We were just having a bit of fun..." She said quickly.

The rest of the girls quickly fell silent as they followed her gaze. Ginny glared at them for a moment before grudgingly settling back down on the trunk, though she didn't put away her wand right away.

Lavender cleared her throat, "Yes, well on the _off chance_ you don't manage to score one of them..." Lavender said, taking control once again, shoving the little clipboard into Hermione's hands, "We should probably decide who you want to be next on the lineup."

"We're not completely done with the list yet, but we've got a good start." Parvati said, looking over Hermione's shoulder eagerly.

Hermione stared down at the list. A little over half of the boys in their year were already on the list along with a number of seventh years. Each name had between one and four numbers after it. "What does this mean?" Hermione asked, curious despite herself.

"The numbers are what each girl who's shagged them would rate them between one and ten." Litty provided quickly, flopping down on her stomach so she could see the list, pointing to the columns of numbers, "One is basically has a hampton, but couldn't use it to save their lives," She said with a giggle, "Ten would be... well _Draco._"

Hermione and Ginny stared at her wide-eyed, jaws dropping. "You... you've shagged _Draco Malfoy?_" Hermione asked in shock when she managed to find her voice.

Litty laughed, "Well no shite! Show of hands, girls, who here has shagged Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione and Ginny stared around in silence as every other girl raised their hands, even Shandra.

"They don't call him the Slytherin Sex God for nothing!" Litty said with a chuckle as they dropped their hands. "Actually, he _averages_ ten... those of us who shagged him third and fourth year rated him about an eight... but last year... _twelve_. _Easy!_"

Lavender let out a dreamy little sigh of agreement.

Hermione looked over at Lavender incredulously.

Lavender caught the look and actually blushed. "What? I haven't shagged _that_ many boys... a lot fewer than some..." She said, shooting a sarcastic smirk over at Litty who just smiled in return, "But Draco... ok... I've shagged him a couple of times. He was my first. He was _amazing_... it was the night of the Yule Ball in fourth year..."

Hermione blinked in surprise. "But... didn't he take Pansy to that?"

"Ya, well apparently she was just trying to get Blaise back for taking some loose Hufflepuff girl instead... but she and Draco weren't shagging. Merlin knows why not. I hear she shags just about anyone else with a Hampton..."

"Blaise..." Litty purred, shivering. "You may have the inconvenience of having to deal with contraceptive spells since he doesn't wear a ring like Draco, but he usually takes care of that himself anyway. I still say he should be at the top of the list..."

Hermione blushed.

Lavender grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "That would be my top choice as well, especially for a beginner, but only two of us have... _formed an opinion_ on that one yet..." She said with a giggle.

"Perhaps, but these two holdouts are probably close to the last ones in sixth year that haven't shagged him yet. He is absolutely bloody brilliant!" Litty said ardently. "Been that way since third year, and trust me, I've been checking back frequently to make sure he's been keeping up on his studies..."

"Give it a couple of days or so and I'm sure we'll get another opinion... Shandra got him as a Potions partner..." Lavender said mischievously, making Shandra blush beet red.

Litty giggled, "Oh you are _definitely_ going to get an education soon... He takes being a _partner_ very _seriously_... I was his partner for a project in Transfiguration class third year... we had a little late night study session and he gave me a bit of private tutoring!"

Shandra was blushing ever brighter, but didn't seem overly displeased about the prospect.

"Yes, well I think he's going steady with Pansy now." Hermione said, wanting to cut off this particular line of discussion. She couldn't help but remember what he looked like while shagging. He seemed so passionate... and Pansy certainly seemed to be enjoying it quite thoroughly... She quickly diverted her thoughts, her cheeks growing a shade darker.

Lavender and Litty laughed at her suggestion, Parvati giggling a bit as well.

Litty waved it off. "Please. They've been going at it since like second or third year. It doesn't slow him down a speck. They're just fuck buddies. They still both shag anyone and everyone else they please. I'll wager he shags at least a dozen different people by the end of the week. He's usually really randy after a long summer of being stuck at home with no one to shag. He tends to calm down a bit once he's worked out a bit of built up frustration, but he still tends to put it about quite freely after that. He also doesn't seem to care about House or even _bloodline_ at all, so he'd definitely be a good choice for you. She won't mind if he shags you, trust me."

"I'd rather not have a jealous Slytherin after my head, thanks." Hermione said with finality.

Litty shook her head gravely. "You're really doing yourself a serious disservice, but if you insist..."

"Still, overall you should probably stick to a Slytherin unless you're wanting a serious relationship." Lavender said contemplatively.

Litty chuckled and cupped her hand to her mouth, talking in a stage whisper, "She just doesn't want you shagging her precious Seamus!"

Hermione's eyes went round, darting over the Lavender, who was blushing brightly.

"I... that's not it at all... that has nothing to do with..." Lavender sputtered.

"Mmhmm. Sure." Litty said mirthfully, then looked back at Hermione, "They've been shagging pretty steady since just after Christmas last year, but they've been keeping it real quiet. Still, if you tried to shag him, she'd probably claw your eyes out..."

"I would not!" Lavender said indignantly.

"That's what you said you'd do to me!" Litty replied with a smirk.

"Well that's _you_." Lavender said as if that explained everything, then looked over at Hermione as she regained her 'professional' demeanor. "I was just suggesting that a Slytherin would be best because they are really much more discrete about this kind of thing."

"Please! A Slytherin being discrete? I'd never hear the end of it! You know how they are!" Hermione replied crossly. How could they think she'd want to shag a _Slytherin?_

They all shook their heads and made little amused sounds. "Tell me..." Parvati said with a smile, "Have you ever once heard a Slytherin taking the Mickey out of someone they've shagged?"

"How would _I_ know who they've shagged?"

"Well that's pretty easy to tell." Parvati said with a snicker, "Look at who they're _not_ teasing!"

"What?" Hermione asked uncomprehendingly.

"Slytherins have a strict code." Litty said with obvious amusement, "They don't tease anyone one of their Housemates is shagging. Once a Slytherin has 'laid claim' to someone, they're off limits teasing-wise. Haven't heard any of them teasing _me_, now have you?"

"Oh but don't ever snub one of them... do and you're fair game and _then some!_" Parvati quickly added. They all nodded.

"So, a Slytherin other than Blaise... well I'm not all that sure that Draco would shag you since you're... well..."

"Muggleborn?" Hermione asked stiffly.

"Actually I was going to say one of Harry's sidekicks. I've heard of Draco shagging a number of Muggleborns, so I really don't think that would be a factor."

Hermione stared at her, thunderstruck. Malfoy shagged Muggleborns? After all his venom and superiority trips on the subject? She mentally shook herself as she realized she was just staring mutely, "Well it doesn't matter because I have no intention of shagging _him!_" She said firmly.

"You are _really_ limiting yourself..." Parvati said, shaking her head sadly. She plucked up the clipboard and scanned down it. "Well, Theodore Nott rated a seven..." She said, looking up for who might have added the name.

Shandra was actually the one who hesitantly smiled at this. "He's sweet and he really tries... but I only gave him a seven because he is obviously lacking the experience of many of his housemates. Still... he might not be exactly drop dead gorgeous, and he's a bit tall for my taste, but he does have a pretty nice body under those robes..."

Litty flashed an oddly subdued smile. "Well that's reassuring at least."

Hermione wondered at her suddenly change in demeanor. She half expected her to immediately take on the challenge of educating the boy. She'd known the girl was a bit too flirty for her liking, but she had no idea she was so blatantly wanton. Glancing at the list she was pretty sure she'd figured out which of the entries belonged to Litty. Her handwriting had a very pronounced tilt from being left handed. She was almost certain it was hers because Theodore was one of the only ones that didn't have the slanted handwriting next to it. My, she certainly did get around...

"So..." Said Parvati as the silence started drawing out, "Of the sixth years that leaves Crabbe and Goyle... we hadn't gotten to them yet... Anyone have any opinions on those two?"

"Goyle would rock your world!" Litty said, brightening immediately, a mischievous glint returning to her eyes, "And from the way I saw him eyeing you at dinner, I suspect he'd _like_ to... but don't even think about it."

Hermione was looking at her with a mixture of anger, embarrassment... and curiosity. "And what makes you think I'd even _want_ him?"

"You'd have to be daft not to. With a body like that... He's _really_ shaping up."

Hermione's eyes went round. "You've actually shagged him?"

"Have I _ever!_" Litty purred, "He caught me out in the hallways after curfew last year... he was on the Inquisitorial Squad you know... I wandered about after curfew a number of times just to get caught. I have to admit... convincing _him_ not to dock House points was even more fun than when I had to convince _Draco!_ I was sore for _days _after Goyle got done with me, but _sweet Merlin_ was it worth it..." She said, closing her eyes and shivering with remembered pleasure.

"Then why are you telling her not to consider him?" Lavender asked, puzzled.

Litty giggled. "Goyle is strictly for more _advanced_ players... you're going to need a _lot_ more experience before you try to take on that one!"

"Really?" Parvati asked with a giggle, obviously fishing for more details.

Hermione made a disgusted sound. "I can't believe you all!"

"What's your problem?" Litty asked, furrowing her brow at Hermione.

"Don't you think you should try to find the right boy and _stay_ with him? Ever hear of monogamy? I mean all of you have shagged at least..." Her eyes darted down the list, "Four different guys! And _you_ look to have had your way with over half the guys in sixth year!" She said, counting up the slanted entries and looking over at Litty reproachfully, "I mean honestly! What boy is going to want to marry a girl who's slept with their entire graduating class?"

Litty's eyes narrowed angrily. "Oh don't give me that shite! Don't you think I'd _like_ to go out and find a boy I actually _loved?_ Not all of us have that option little Miss _Perfect_, so stop judging me you Holier-than-thou prude!"

"Well I'd rather be a prude than the town bike!" Hermione replied archly.

Shandra scrambled over, grabbing ahold of Litty as she made for Hermione, looking murderous. Shandra was shorter, but managed to subdue the thinner girl after a long minute of struggling.

Litty glared at Hermione, pulling away from Shandra and climbing off the bed stiffly. "Don't you _ever_ presume to preach to me again, Granger!" She hissed angrily, "You girls should just give up on this little 'quest'. No boy is ever going to want to shag _her!_ She's just a dried up, bitter old woman in girl's clothing! She's going to die a shriveled, unloved bitty with a thousand cats! Now, if you _don't mind_, I'm going to go and find a boy and shag him until he can't walk straight! Oh, and don't you worry about my prospects! I have absolutely no problem in that particular area!" She said, angry tears slipping down her cheeks as she turned and ran from the room, slamming the door resoundingly behind her.

"That was cold." Shandra said softly.

"No kidding." Hermione said angrily, "Who does that bloody tart think she is?"

"I was talking about you!" Shandra replied angrily, folding her arms over her chest.

Hermione's eyes darted over to her, her jaw dropping. She'd never seen the soft spoken girl get mad at anyone before, but her eyes burned with anger now. "ME?"

"For a girl who likes to study so much, you sure don't bother spending any time trying to understand people before _judging_ them." She said, getting up and leaving as well.

She looked over as Lavender and Parvati got up as well. Lavender took the parchment off of the clipboard she was holding, wadding it up and tossing it into her waste bin, then took out her wand and incinerated it.

Hermione gave a belabored sigh at their incomprehensible behavior. "Well at least that's over." She grumbled.

Lavender glared over at her. "Oh we're not giving up on our duty." She said, tossing the clipboard onto her bed, "It's just become readily apparent that you are far too _closed minded_ to deal with this in a civilized, logical fashion. We'll just have to figure something else out."

Parvati nodded in agreement and they left as well.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead, then looked over at Ginny. "What is _wrong_ with them?" She asked wearily.

Ginny just stared back at her silently.

"What? You think I was out of line as well?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Ginny sighed and stood up. "I like you Hermione. You know that, right?"

Hermione nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"If you'd called _me_ the town bike, it would have taken a lot more than _Shandra_ to keep you from getting a right pasting."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she watched the redhead make her way silently out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

> > > > > > >

Harry looked up in surprise as his bed hangings were pulled aside. He blinked. It was a girl. "What..."

"Shh!" Litty hissed, climbing on the bed and pulling the hangings closed. Harry pulled the book he'd been reading out of the way as she sprawled herself across him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him brazenly. His wand fell from his hand, the light at the end winking out. He let her go on for a minute before pulling his head away. "What's all this about then?" He asked, keeping his tone soft so his roommates wouldn't hear.

"Does it matter?" She asked, going for his lips again. His hand came up, coming to rest on her cheek and making her pause.

He brushed his thumb under her eye, feeling the dampness still remaining. "Ah... fight?"

She sighed and cast her eyes down, feeling a bit silly that she'd let her anger take her this far. She gave a little nod.

"Trying to get back at a boyfriend by sleeping with another guy?"

She gave a little laugh, sniffling a bit. "Something like that."

He nodded, then tossed his book aside. "Works for me." He said, shifting her off him and getting up on his knees, pulling off his nightshirt. "Want me to brag about it or is this a silent kind of rebellion?" He asked with a mischievous tone.

She stared at him, trying to see his face in the near darkness. Was he serious? "Um... silent...?" She said tentatively. She wanted to get back at Hermione, but she wasn't sure she'd want to deal with the attention she would undoubtedly get if people found out she'd shagged Harry Potter! But he couldn't truly be serious, could he? She'd never heard any of the other girls even pretending to have gotten into his pants! Her mind was just boggling. She thought at best Hermione would find out they were kissing and think they'd done more...

Harry located his wand and cast a silencing spell on his hangings, making butterflies dance in her stomach. He _was_ serious! It was confirmed a moment later as he pulled off the rest of his clothing and moved over to her, his intentions readily apparent, even in the low light.

She could barely breath, feeling as if she might pass out at any moment as he pulled her small nighty off over her head. He laid her back on his bed, kissing her deeply as his hands explored her thin body unhesitatingly. She couldn't help but reach over and feel him. He broke the kiss with a little moan, then smiled down at her. "Since you've been so obliging as to come right to my bed... I think I'll make this memorable for you..." He said in a low voice that sent a tremor of anticipation through her.

> > > > > > >

Litty woke groggily, feeling hands on her. She just lay there limply as the hands lifted her hips, slipping several pillows under her. Once he had her settled and adjusted she felt him straddle her thighs. He pressed into her with a contented sigh and began shagging her at a slow, steady pace. She groaned and shuddered, then just lay there for a time, enjoying the feeling of him moving inside her. She'd never been so thoroughly shagged in her entire life! Not even when she'd spent the night with two rather randy boys! He seemed tireless... and far better at this than any boy his age had a right to be! She couldn't figure out how he could have gotten so good without getting a _serious_ reputation. If they taught this at those Muggle schools, she was ready and willing to toss her wand and head for Muggle London!

After a while, the slowness of his movements became tortuous. "Turn me over..." She said with as much strength as she could muster, though her voice was barely audible.

He apparently heard her, because he withdrew and shifted off to the side, then she felt his hands turning her over. She smiled up at him as he shifted back over on top of her, moving her legs apart but leaving the pillows under her. She shuddered and moaned as he pressed back into her. Her body was so overworked she was starting to feel rather chaffed, but couldn't bring herself to ask him to stop when he was making her feel so very good.

He settled down on top of her, kissing her tenderly as their bodies began their slow melding once again. The feel of his hot flesh pressed against hers made her want to stay there forever with him buried so deeply within her, but she was already more exhausted than she had ever been before and it felt like if she went on like this too much longer it would probably kill her... oh but what a way to go...

"You still awake?" He asked in a soft, amused voice.

She smiled in response, not opening her eyes.

"Did I not promise you a memorable experience?"

Her smile widened and she gave a little nod.

"And have I delivered what I promised?"

She let out a little amused sound. "And then some..." She muttered in a weary voice.

"That's what I like to hear..." He murmured, nibbling on her neck. "I usually have to go hunting for playmates... so nice when they come to me..." He sighed, nuzzling up against her, his movements never missing a beat. "I really needed this. Thank you."

She giggled, running her fingers through his tousled, sweat dampened hair, "Any time..."

He chuckled. "I may well take you up on that... but it depends on how quiet you can keep this... I have a bit of a reputation to maintain..."

"I won't tell anyone... Not that they would believe me anyway..."

He chuckled. "Probably not... well, tell you what... if you can be a good girl I'll shag you again on occasion..." He said, pressing especially deep and making her moan and shudder. "So... here's the deal... you won't breath a word about this to anyone... and I mean _anyone_... and when and where any further such interludes occur will be entirely _my_ choice... those are the rules. Think you can live with that?"

She gave a shudder and a fervent little nod, managing to wrap her legs around his hips.

He groaned happily. "Good girl. Well, for now I'm starting to get a little tired... you mind if I finish up?"

She giggled.

"Ok then..." He said, kissing her as he started moving faster. He let out a little groan and shifted her around a bit. She cried out as a jolt of pure pleasure shot through her. "Ah... there we go..." He muttered, starting to thrust into her hard, making her cry out with each thrust.

Litty's mind was being deluged with far more stimulation than it could contend with. The sensation she felt building within her was almost frighteningly strong. She both feared and craved it, sending her mind spinning even faster with the internal conflict of emotions. She arched up and convulsed, a resounding cry escaping her as it crashed over her, flooding her senses. She vaguely heard his deep groan of release as she slid down into deepest darkness.

> > > > > > >

Hermione came awake as an annoying sound came once again. She knew she'd heard it before, but she had hoped it would go away. As she came more awake she realized it was the sound of her name being spoken softly. A hand gently shook her shoulder. She swatted at it to make it stop. There was an irritable huff and a stiff finger jabbed her shoulder rather harder than necessary. Hermione let out a little yelp of pain, sitting up and rubbing her shoulder as she tried to blink the blurriness out of her eyes.

"Ginny?" She said, managing to recognize her despite the lack of proper light. She reached over and grabbed her alarm clock, trying to focus on it in the dim moonlight filtering in through the window. "It's two bloody o'clock in the morning Ginny!" Hermione whined piteously, setting the clock down hard enough to make the bell clink. She flopped over, pulling the blankets up and trying to get back to sleep.

"Hermione! It's important!" Ginny hissed, starting to sound rather impatient.

"What can't wait until a proper hour?" Hermione grumbled.

"It's Litty..."

Hermione gave a snort, nuzzling down in her covers a bit more.

"I think she's hurt..."

Hermione blinked her eyes open, furrowing her brow. Had she heard that right? She looked over at Ginny again. She looked serious. Hermione sat up, looking over towards Litty's bed but it was empty, still immaculately made up.

"She's in the common room. I didn't know what to do... I can't wake her..."

"What?" Hermione asked worriedly, quickly tossing off the covers and grabbing her wand off her bedside table. It caught on the alarm clock in her haste and flipped it off the table. The glass front shattered as it hit the cold stone floor, the bell clanging resoundingly.

Hermione cursed under her breath as she heard her roommates stirring. She quickly flicked her wand at the clock, repairing it, then set it roughly on the table as she slipped her feet into her slippers.

"What's all the excitement about?" Lavender called groggily from her bed.

"Um... It's Litty..." Ginny said hesitantly.

"I'm the Prefect." Hermione said briskly, cutting Ginny off as she pulled on her robe and started for the door, "I'll deal with it. Go back to sleep.".

"Like Hell!" Lavender said immediately, jumping up and hurrying after her, not even bothering to fetch her robe.

Hermione hurried faster as she got out onto the stairs. She could see Litty vaguely in the sparse light of the dying fire in the fireplace. She was sprawled untidily on one of the worn love seats, still clothed only in the little nighty she'd left in earlier.

"Litty!" Shandra gasped fearfully, scampering down the stairs after the others.

Hermione came to a stop beside Litty, looking her over. Her nighty was twisted a bit about her, giving her the definite impression that Litty hadn't just fallen asleep there. It looked as if she'd been carried and deposited there while unconscious. Whomever had put her there hadn't taken much care making sure she was covered either. Her nighty was pulled out of place a bit, displaying a generous portion of her hip and the side of her dainty knickers.

Shandra hurried up, taking Litty's hand worriedly as Hermione got down on her knees to take a better look. She seemed to be breathing steadily at least. "Litty?" Hermione said tentatively, giving the girl's shoulder a light shake.

"Oh please! I already told you I couldn't wake her." Ginny said a bit irritably, "Do you honestly think I would have given such a piss-poor effort before going for help that that would _work?_"

"What exactly were you doing up at this hour anyway?" Parvati asked curiously as she came to a stop beside her, eyeing Ginny.

Ginny blushed a bit, "I... just couldn't sleep. Decided to get out of the room and I saw her there..."

"Mmhmm... and what's with the quilt?" Lavender asked suspiciously.

"I was cold." Ginny replied shortly, pulling the quilt a bit tighter about her and looking back over at Hermione. "I even tried Ennervate. She barely stirred."

Hermione pried open one of Litty's eyes, feeling a bit reassured as the pupil reacted to the dim light. "We should get her to the hospital wing. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can figure out what is wrong with her." Hermione said resolutely.

Lavender gave a little snort. "She'll be fine. Let's just get her up to the room so she can get some rest."

"I hardly think that would be the proper way to care for her!" Hermione said, shocked that she would take this so lightly.

Shandra looked over at her, a little smile slipping over her lips. "I think she's right... Look at these..."

Hermione shifted up, looking at the splotches of discoloration on Litty's neck and shoulder. Her cheeks colored a bit. She may be a virgin, but she recognized hickeys when she saw them.

"Looks like she's had a rather stonking blow out." Parvati said with a smirk.

"From the state of her I'd say she took on a whole bloody Quidditch team!" Lavender snickered.

"She tends to shag when she gets angry, and you put her in a right snit earlier..." Parvati added by way of explanation.

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly and she let out an disgusted huff. She got up angrily. "Well then she must have quite a temper." She said irritably.

"Yes, she does." Shandra said, lowering her voice and looking a bit upset again. "Not everyone is blessed with emotional stability. Go setting her off like that again and I just might have to curse you!"

With that she stood, pulling out her wand and gingerly levitating Litty. She made her way carefully up the stairs, keeping Litty close enough in front of her to catch her if her spell should give.

"She would too, you know." Parvati said softly as Shandra disappeared back into the room. "Those two have been bezzy mates since first year. She knows better than anyone how Litty can get."

"Litty got herself hurt pretty bad a couple of times when she wasn't thinking straight..." Lavender said softly, watching the door drift shut, then looking down at Hermione, "She doesn't exactly make the best of choices when she's mad. One of these days she's going to pick the wrong guy and get herself killed." She said, shaking her head sadly and making her way back towards the stairs.

Ginny was standing there uncertainly, not sure what to do with herself now. She quickly took the opportunity to leave. "Well... night!" She said softly, hurrying after the other girls.

Hermione let out a little sigh. It made no sense. She hadn't done anything wrong! It certainly wasn't her fault the girl had a streak of self destructive rashness! So why was she feeling guilty...?

> > > > > > >

A/N - Litty is my character, filling in the last gap in the 6th year roll. From my last A/N you probably guessed that, but just saying :) Oh, and before you go thinking she really is an unbelievable town bike because she's slept with half the guys in 6th year, I'd just like to point out that there are only 20 guys in 6th year. You can check out the stats on the HP lexicon. There are exactly 40 new students each year, 20 girls, 20 boys, five boys and five girls go into each house. The genders always stay precisely in balance, even amongst the teachers. Funny how you can miss something like that if you don't think about it at the time...

And yes, I am still working on Flight, but there are some things I feel I _must_ get out in this before I can properly proceed with Flight. I can probably do one more chapter on Flight before _having_ to stop, but trust me when I say if I leave a long break after _THAT_ chapter I may just get lynched, so I'll hold off so I don't have to give you a cliffy.


	4. A New Leaf

Chapter 4  
A New Leaf

As Hermione made her way down the stairs to the common room the next morning her feet were dragging a bit. She hadn't gotten much more sleep after the little disturbance. Litty on the other hand hadn't even stirred. Luckily she heard Shandra telling Lavender that Litty had her first period free that day, which gave her until their Defense Against the Dark Arts class to rest up. From as deeply as she appeared to be sleeping Hermione had to wonder if she'd even be up by then.

"There she is!"

Hermione looked up in surprise as she got to the common room. Harry was rising from his chair by the fire. Ron, still rubbing sleep from his eyes, got up as well.

"Was wondering when you'd get here. Come on then." Harry said, making his way to the portrait hole and holding it open for them.

Hermione looked at Ron in askance as they exited, but he just shrugged, just as baffled as her. As Harry followed them out the door, she was startled to feel his arm drape across her shoulders. She looked over and saw he'd looped Ron in on the other side as well. He seemed content to just walk along like that.

"Umm... you ok, Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Absolutely brilliant." Harry said with a big smile, "What could be better than being here and being with my two best friends?" He asked, giving them a little squeeze, making them bump into him slightly as they walked.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" She asked with a little uncertain smile. This sure didn't seem like the withdrawn, moody Harry she'd seen just last night.

He gave a shrug. "Dunno. Just in a good mood today. Merlin am I glad to be back at Hogwarts! Privet drive was a little piece of Hell, let me tell you. Thank Merlin _that's_ over! I feel like I've been living in a tiny little cage forever!" He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Free at last. You know what we should do? We should get out and do something this afternoon. Maybe hang out near the lake or something. We don't have much homework yet and the weather looks lovely today..."

"I have Arithmancy this afternoon." Hermione said somewhat sadly. She'd missed the close camaraderie she had shared with the boys in the past, and Harry finally seemed to be getting back to his old self. She spotted a student walking the other way looking at them with a curious grin. As glad as she was that he seemed happy again, she could see that his little public display of affection was going to be starting tongues wagging. "Um... Harry... maybe you should..."

She broke off as she felt a hand swat her back, then Ron draped his arm across Harry's shoulders. Hermione just gave a silent sigh and let it be. She supposed Ron was right. She knew all too well that Harry's mood could change direction faster than a golden snitch, and avoiding stares just wasn't worth making him withdraw into his little shell once again.

"I'd love to muck about with you this afternoon." Ron said happily, "From what I've heard of sixth year, this may be one of our last chances! Hermione can join us some other time."

Harry grinned at him brightly. "Hey, we have tryouts coming up on Friday. We could get in some practice. You've probably had just as little chance to do that as I have this summer."

"I could definitely use some practice." Ron said with a nod, grinning enthusiastically.

"We could be at that all afternoon... why don't you come on out after class, Hermione?" Harry asked brightly.

"Um... ok..." Hermione replied.

"Wonder how that new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be? He looked a mite dodgy to me." Harry said contemplatively.

"I'm sure he's adequate. Dumbledore wouldn't have given him the position otherwise." Hermione said reasonably.

Harry gave a snort. "He would if he didn't want Fudge getting to pick. Better someone you know that's incompetent than letting Fudge stick another Umbridge here."

"Still, I hope this one at least has an idea what he's doing..." Ron started, then trailed off, letting his hand slip off Harry's shoulder. They had just reached the Entrance Hall and he spotted a group of Slytherins milling about chatting. This didn't bode well...

Draco looked over as they approached the Great Hall and gave a little snort of amusement. Ron and Hermione looked worriedly at Harry as he pulled them to a stop, but he didn't look mad. He was just smirking back at Draco.

"That's right Malfoy. I actually have _real friends_. Jealous?" Harry asked with a little chuckle, leading them on into the Hall.

Hermione looked back, seeing the angry scowl on Draco's face.

"Is it grope your friends day?" Blaise asked with a hopeful smirk, circling around Draco and standing between him and Harry's retreating back, drawing his attention off his hated enemy. He held his arms wide. "Well, I'm your friend, so feel free!"

Draco rolled his eyes with a huff of irritation and brushed past Blaise, heading for the Slytherin table. Blaise pranced around him as he walked at a sedate pace.

"Seriously, you should one-up him, Draco." Blaise said, getting in front of him again and walking backwards, pacing him. "Groping, cuddling... _whatever_ you want, I'm there for you! In fact, I wouldn't even mind if you shoved me up against the wall right here and now and..."

"Zabini!" Draco cried in disgust, halting.

"What? I was just gonna say you could snog me..." Blaise said with false innocence.

Draco snorted and shook his head. "Sure that's what you were going to say." He replied sardonically. He hadn't reached his usual spot yet, but he was tired of having Blaise flit about him. The first and second years sitting there immediately scattered to make way for him as he went over to the table and sat down.

Blaise, completely unfazed by his irritation, quickly claimed the seat next to him as the food appeared on the tables. "I can see your mind was going to other places. Well, I don't usually mess about on the first date..."

"Yes you do." Draco replied immediately, grabbing up a pitcher of pumpkin juice and pouring some in his glass.

Blaise went on as if he hadn't heard him, "But if that's where your heart leads you, I'm still your man. What are friends for after all?" he said, sighing in his most self-sacrificing way. He rested his head on Draco's shoulder, "Use me and abuse me as you will..."

"Oh do get off!" Draco said, pulling away and scowling at him in open disgust.

"I usually prefer to have others do that for me." Blaise said, sitting up and smirking at him. "Or was that an offer?"

"Zabini!" Draco said in pure exasperation, setting down his glass so hard it sloshed over onto the tablecloth, then getting up and heading back towards the door.

"Oh come on, Draco..." Blaise said sadly. He snatched up a napkin, shoving a stack of toast and a couple of small apples in it and rose, wrapping it up carefully and hurrying after him.

Draco shoved his way through the doors to the Great Hall and stormed towards the dungeons. He wasn't even paying attention to the few stragglers that were making their way towards the Great Hall, his eyes trained on the stairs that would lead him down into the dungeons where he wouldn't have to deal with all of these maddening people. He vaguely registered that some boy was walking a bit too close to his path, but he didn't bother altering his course, venting a bit of his irritation by letting his shoulder strike the boy's shoulder hard in passing.

"Hey!" Growled an angry voice.

Before Draco knew what was happening he was grabbed, jerked around and backhanded to the ground. He looked up in shocked outrage to see Cormac McLaggen, a burly seventh year Gryffindor, smirking down at him.

"You can't get away with that kind of shite anymore, Malfoy." He sneered, looking rather pleased with himself. "Step out of line now and you'll find yourself sitting in Azkaban, saving spots for your dear daddy and his little friends, now won't you? Right where all you bloody snakes belong if you ask me, and I'd be more than happy to put you there myself!"

Draco scrambled to his feet, enraged, but before he was even completely up Goyle appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and smashed Cormac's nose with a hard right hook as Crabbe slammed his fist into the boy's unprotected belly. Cormac went down hard, bent over and clutching his nose in pain.

"What the bloody Hell do you think you're doing?" Draco asked as they grabbed the boy back up to continue the beating. They paused, looking over at him in surprise.

"He hit you!" Goyle said, baffled as to why this reason wasn't blatantly obvious.

"I don't need help with the likes of _him!_" Draco said, angrily wiping away the blood that was trickling from his mouth.

They released Cormac, looking at eachother in askance.

Cormac took a couple of shaky steps back, then glared at Draco. "Isn't that just like a Slytherin?" He wheezed hatefully, "Hiding behind your muscle just like your bloody _Master_ hides behind his Death Eaters! Bloody Slytherin coward!" He spat, turning and running through the door Blaise had just opened. Blaise watched him go past, then looked over, taking in the scene.

Draco turned and stormed towards the dungeon. Crabbe and Goyle followed him, though a bit reluctantly, quite put off by his obviously towering temper.

Draco heard them behind him and gritted his teeth. "I'm not a bloody child! I can bloody well take care of myself!"

"But... we couldn't just let him..." Crabbe began.

Draco spun on his heel, "It was my battle to fight!" He snapped angrily, making them come to an abrupt stop.

"We just didn't want you to get hurt..." Goyle said placatingly.

"I am fully capable of taking care of that pompous bastard myself, thank you very much!" Draco snapped.

Goyle and Crabbe looked at eachother, both completely shocked by his attitude. They had always looked after him. He'd never had to fight his own battles, so why was this suddenly an issue?

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I suppose you agree with him. You think I'm some coward who couldn't fight his way out of a paper sack and needs constant protection."

"We never said that, Draco!" Goyle said, looking at a loss, "We just... we've always..."

"Exactly the problem." Draco said immediately, cutting him off. "Every time conflict rears its head you two are there. Everyone thinks I'm a bloody wuss!"

"But... we thought you always _wanted_ us to..." Crabbe began.

"And what's to happen when you aren't there? If they all think I'm some bloody pushover I'm going to be a prime target whenever you aren't around, now aren't I?"

"We'd never leave your side, Draco." Goyle replied immediately.

"Yes you would. In fact you will as of _right now!_ I don't want to see either of you raising a bloody finger to protect me again! If I can't win my own bloody battles I'll bloody well deserve the beating I get!"

Their jaws hung as he turned and continued along his way, the anger hanging around him like a cloud.

Blaise sighed, patting Goyle on the arm. "Make yourselves scarce, boys. I'll talk to him."

"I wouldn't if I were you. Not in the mood he's in right now." Goyle said softly, watching Draco disappear through the Dungeon door.

Crabbe nodded. "He might brain you just for following him."

Blaise shrugged. "If it'll help." He said blithely, following after Draco.

Crabbe and Goyle just sighed, starting back towards the Great Hall.

> > >

Draco didn't even bother looking up from his book as his door opened and closed. He felt the bed beneath him jostle. "Get out, Zabini." He said through gritted teeth.

"They were only trying to help." Blaise said, setting the little package of food next to Draco and laying down on his belly, propping his head up and gazing at the impassive cover of the book Draco's head was hiding behind.

"I don't need their help." Draco replied, his angry grip crinkling the edge of the page as he turned it.

"Ever think perhaps it's them that need to do the helping?"

Draco lowered the book, glaring at Blaise over it. "What the bloody Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"They've been looking after you since they were kids, Draco. You think they do it just because they're supposed to?"

Draco shrugged, lifting the book back up between them. "Aren't they?"

Blaise crawled up higher on the bed, shifting over onto his side and laying his head down on one of the pillows, staring over at Draco. "They wouldn't look after you like they do without good reason."

"Oh please. Their fathers are my father's minions. They watch after me because they are supposed to. The Crabbes and Goyles have been muscle for the Malfoys for generations. It's their _job_. They've probably been taught that since birth."

"True... but it's different with you, Gregory and Vincent. You've done one thing your father never did... something your father wouldn't even understand, let alone see the value in."

Draco sighed, looking over in exasperation. "And what would that be?"

"You made them actually _care_ about you. They _want_ to protect you. You're their friend, not their master."

Draco looked at him silently for a long moment, then looked studiously back at his book. "I don't care _why_ they do it, I just want it to stop. It's hard enough getting respect without everyone thinking I hide behind them like a _woman._"

"Not all women hide. In fact, the good ones would kick your arse just for suggesting that."

Draco gave a little snort of amusement. "I'd like to see that."

"Ah, yes. That would definitely do wonders for your reputation." Blaise said with a little snort of laughter.

They fell silent for a few minutes. Draco found the anger slowly easing out of him despite his desire to keep a cold wall between himself and everyone else. Blaise had an irritating habit of having that effect on him.

Blaise rolled over onto his back, folding his hands over his stomach and looking up at the canopy above him. He settled down into the pillow a bit more, letting out a happy sigh.

"I have chairs for visitors, you know. You should try them sometime. They work for _uninvited_ ones as well." Draco said, trying to force the anger back into his voice.

Blaise chuckled. "I prefer the bed." He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "I can only imagine what this bed has witnessed these last few years... and admittedly I do imagine it... quite often..." He said with a mischievous smirk, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Draco grimaced. "I'd rather you didn't."

"Ah..." Blaise sighed, "How many girls have laid, and _been laid_, on this very spot? How many have taken Malfoy's Magic Mattress ride?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh get out!"

Blaise patted the bed affectionately, "Probably got more miles on it than a well used flying carpet..."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Do you ever tie them up to the posts?" Blaise asked eagerly, rolling over and looking up at him.

"I hardly think that's any of your bloody business, Zabini!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Hey, I learned a great new hand binding spell! The ropes are spelled not to chafe the wrists. Want me to show you?"

Draco stared over at him incredulously. "You don't honestly expect me to let _you_ tie me up to the _bed_, do you? I'm not a bloody idiot!"

Blaise grinned guilelessly. "Oh come on. I'd never do anything to you you didn't like."

"Yes, well you have a very funny idea of what you think I'd like!"

Blaise shrugged. "Fine. Just trying to help you loosen up a bit. You could definitely stand to work off a bit of that tension. Would you like me to fetch you a bit of skirt at least?"

"I have class soon." Draco said shortly.

"Aw come on. Give me five minutes. You'd still have a good fifteen to twenty minutes to pound out a bit of that frustration before you'd have to be off to class."

"I said no. Now get out." Draco said, swatting at Blaise with his book.

Blaise easily dodged it, chuckling and rolling off the other side of the bed and springing up. "Fine. Suit yourself. I think I'm going to help Pansy work out a bit of frustration before class. Haven't had any in..." He consulted his watch. "Nearly an hour..."

"Whatever. Out."

"I expect you to eat that food now, you hear?" Blaise asked with an obviously fake stern expression.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes _mother_."

"Oh, and don't forget that ten galleons you owe me from the train!" Blaise said grinning once again.

"Yes, well I don't exactly have cash on me at the moment. How about double or nothing?"

Blaise brightened. "What's the bet?"

"You seem to think you have a chance at Granger. I bet it's someone else that gets there first."

Blaise folded his arms across his chest. "Who?"

Draco shrugged. "Who knows? Who _cares?_ I just know it isn't going to be you."

"Well, we'll see about that. She's been neglected long enough. I don't think it should be too difficult to con my way into those knickers."

Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust at the suggestion. "Why would you _want_ to anyway?"

Blaise shrugged. "Why not? She's got nice bristols and a decent arse. She's not too bad to look at overall now that she's shaped up and gotten rid of the buck teeth. Guess I just never noticed before. I've shagged far worse."

Draco shook his head, "I'll bet you have. Still... why _her?_"

Blaise smirked, "Biggest reason? In a word: Potter. He's had her in the palm of his hand for years and yet he's ignored her. Image his reaction if he finds out a _Slytherin_ shagged one of his best friends!"

Draco just shook his head as Blaise made his way out with a bounce in his step. Like _that_ would really happen!

> > > > > > >

Hermione dug through her bag again as she hurried towards Gryffindor tower. She couldn't believe she'd picked up the wrong book! Sure they had very similar burgundy colored covers, but mistaking her Herbology book for her Defense Against the Dark Arts book? Honestly...

She sighed and gave up. There was no use for it. She'd already looked half a dozen times and the results were always the same. She looked up, then slowed. There was a boy in the hallway ahead, milling about in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. He wasn't a Gryffindor. Far from it!

She furrowed her brow. She recognized him easily enough from his height and the green trim on his robes. Theodore Nott. Not someone she expected to be skulking about the entrance to Gryffindor tower! She looked him over as she approached. He had done quite a bit of growing up in the last couple of years. He was still taller than Ron, but he'd begun to fill in a bit better. He was still rather lanky, but not near the stringy, weedy looking boy he'd once been. She glanced around, but he was apparently alone. Not surprising really. He was a bit of a loner, not even hanging around with Draco's gang as most of the other Slytherins in their year did.

He heard her approach and spun around, but she was obviously not who he was waiting for. He turned his attention back towards the other hallway, going back to pacing and watching silently, a look of barely concealed concern on his face. Not something Slytherins usually displayed a lot of in her experience.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked suspiciously as she came to a stop near him.

He stopped pacing and looked over at her, a bit of irritation working onto his face. "None of your business, Granger. Move along."

"I'm not giving the password while you're standing there! I'm not daft!" She said crossly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh please. Like I'd want into your precious House!"

"Then what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Like I said, none of your bloody business!" He growled.

"Theo!"

He turned, the anger fleeing his face in an instant as he spotted Shandra hurrying down the hall towards him. He quickly closed the distance between them with his long gait.

"I'm so glad you came." She said dropping her voice. "Did you get it?"

He nodded, digging in the pockets of his robes and extracting two small bottles.

"Oh thank you!" She said, carefully taking the bottles.

"Don't tell her where you got them." He said, his voice dropping. "She probably wouldn't take them if she knew." He said, a hint of sorrow slipping into his voice.

She sighed and reached up, stroking his cheek. "I won't." She said sadly, then pulled him down, standing on tiptoes and giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

He flashed her a little smile as she released him, then wandered off, shoulders slouched and hands in his pockets.

Hermione watched as Shandra pocketed the bottles, giving the Fat Lady the password and entering Gryffindor. She hurried after her.

"Those aren't illegal, are they?" She asked suspiciously.

Shandra turned on her, scowling. "You sure aren't trying to win any friends around here, are you?" She snapped irritably. "They're medicine for Litty if you must know. A Pepper-up Potion and a general Healing draught. Completely legal." She said stiffly, making her way towards their room.

"Why would you need to get medicine from a Slytherin? Why not just get them from Pomfrey?"

"Because Pomfrey asks too many questions. Kind of like someone _else_ I know!" She said, glancing back at Hermione pointedly. "But Slytherins can get any medicine they need without questions."

"And just how would they do that?" Hermione asked, surprised.

Shandra rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Who do you think makes the school's medicine in the first place?"

"Pomfrey?"

Shandra gave an amused snort. "Try Snape. He's been working here for about fifteen years now, so it's pretty safe to say that if you've had pretty much any medicine from the hospital wing he either made it or at the very least provided most of the ingredients for it. He is, therefore, in a position to provide his own students with anything they need."

"But isn't that a bit irresponsible? I mean there are good reasons why questions are asked when certain potions are requested!"

"Ya. Sure. And those are the same reasons why many students chose to suffer in silence rather than answer said questions. The answers to those questions by law are entered into an official log that the Ministry can obtain whenever and for whatever reason they desire. Snape would rather his students be well. They know they can go to him for help no matter what. It shows them a bit more respect than _we_ receive if you ask me!"

"And you trust a _Slytherin_ to..." Hermione began skeptically as they got to their landing.

Shandra clapped her hand over mouth. "Shh!" She hissed with a hint of exasperation. "You tell Litty where I got these and more than your skirt will be shrinking!"

Hermione's eyes shot wide and darted down. Her cheeks went pink. Her skirt was indeed a good two inches shorter than it should have been. How could she not have noticed! "What on Earth?"

Shandra giggled. "You didn't really think they were just going to give up, did you?"

> > > > > > >

The Defense Against the Dark Arts class was still divided up, this class containing only Gryffindors and Slytherins. This was due to the fact that _Everyone_ was still taking the course. Apparently Dumbledore felt they all needed all the help they could get in this particular area. Those not actually going for a N.E.W.T. in it would be having a much lighter workload, but they were still expected to give it a full effort.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered, they found the usual tables and chairs absent. The students all milled about, uncertain what they were expected to do since they couldn't be seated. Hermione spotted Litty. She looked bright and very alert. The potions had obviously had the desired effect. Litty quickly looked away as she saw Hermione look towards her. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if the girl was still mad at her. Well, time enough to worry about that later. For now she was just wondering about the conspicuously absent chairs, desks... and teacher!

When it was time for the class to begin, the door burst open dramatically and their new professor strolled in, looking as if he expected a roaring round of applause. The wiry man looked his students over appraisingly as he all but strutted through them.

Harry sighed and leaned closer to Ron. "Oh brilliant." He muttered. "Another bloody Lockhart. At least he isn't wearing lilac."

Ron barely stifled his snigger of amusement. The man's black robes had bold gold embroidered edging and scrollwork, his shirt, pants and shoes a brilliant scarlet red with a tie and belt that matched his robes. He looked ridiculous enough without the added effect of such an effeminate color.

The man obviously heard the snicker, turning a glare on Ron, who immediately gained a neutral expression.

"I..." He said loudly with a slight French accent and an important air, gathering their attention, "Am Stultus Turgesco Pavonis of the prestigious London Pavonis'. My wizarding ancestry traces all the way back to the days of Merlin. In fact one of my ancestors was said to have been one of Merlin's greatest _influences_. I have graciously relented and agreed to your Professor Dumbledore's solicitations for help. I will, therefore, be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

He spread his arms wide, flipping back the edges of his robes with a flourish and giving them a deep, aristocratic bow. This only served to give them a fine view of the bald spot on the top of his head that he'd tried to hide by combing some of his remaining hair over it.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. Ron and Hermione smirked in silent agreement.

"Where are the desks?" Harry asked when the man seemed to be waiting for applause or awed exclamations once again.

The man straightened, his expression darkening. He didn't seem to be getting the expected reaction at all. "You will refer to me as Professor Pavonis or _Sir_ at all times." he said pointedly, "As to your question, the desks have been removed for this, your first lesson, so that you can be shown what you will be expected to learn this year. I need a bit of room to move about in, and we wouldn't want to damage school property. To this end, Professor McGonagall has been kind enough to volunteer to help..." He said, motioning towards the door.

Professor McGonagall was indeed entering holding a human shaped dummy. The expression on her face made it readily apparent that 'volunteered' was a subjective term. It was only two days into the term and she was already looking at this man with just about as much exasperation as she'd felt towards Lockhart.

She went over, setting the dummy down against the wall, then walking a ways from it. She waved her wand at it and it jerked, coming to life. It got to its feet, looking for all the world like a real man wrapped head to toe in cloth.

"We will obviously be covering protective spells to use when being attacked, as well as spells to use in return. Such as this..." He turned, flicking out his wand. "_Rictusempra!_"

A jet of silvery light sprang from his wand and darted over, hitting the dummy with a burst of light, sending it flying back lifelessly against the wall.

Harry snorted derisively.

Pavonis' eyes snapped over to Harry. He pulled himself up a bit straighter. "Do you have a problem, Mr. Potter?" He asked rather stiffly.

"Oh come on!" Harry chuckled. "I was using that one in second year! It's flashy, but it's hardly an advanced spell. Sir." He added with a smirk.

The man glared at him. "But of course it isn't. I was just using a spell you would all be familiar with to demonstration the _type_ of spells we would be going for." He said somewhat less than convincingly.

"I see. Sir." Harry said with a polite smile.

The man glowered at him as there were snickers around the room, even from the Slytherins.

"Let's get on to some practical demonstrations then." He said rather stiffly.

He went on to demonstrate spell after spell, though from Hermione's occasional subdued snicker they gathered not all of them went exactly as they should have. As the end of the period approached they could tell he was getting quite agitated at their lack of enthusiasm and proper admiration. In an obvious attempt to impress the rather jaded students, he produced a Patronus.

Or at least he tried to.

His Patronus appeared to be some kind of large, flightless bird with a long neck. It was so vague, warped and wispy it wasn't even properly recognizable. It was a lot better than Harry would have expected the man to produce, but it was rather pathetic over all.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as the misbegotten creature started waddling around. A wave of amusement trickled around the room. Even Hermione had to snicker.

Pavonis reddened, and it was from more than just the obviously great amount of strain maintaining the Patronus was putting on him. "Insolent brats! This is a very advanced and difficult spell!" He hissed angrily. "I doubt many of you will ever be able to achieve it! If you think any of you could do better I'd like to see it!"

The man had obviously not taken the time to so much as ask about the skill level of his students. "Ace!" Harry said, snatching out his wand. With a brilliant flash his larger than life (and perfectly defined!) stag erupted from his wand and began cantering about.

Startled, Pavonis backed up, then let out a little sound of surprise as he nearly stepped on Hermione's otter Patronus. He lost his balance and fell to the ground in a very undignified heap, then looked up in shock as nearly half a dozen fully corporeal Patronuses leapt and cavorted around the room. He looked over and let out a little cry of dismay as a large cat Patronus pounced on his hapless bird and gleefully reduced it to drifting swirls of light that quickly dissipated. It then strutted over to him, turning abruptly when it reached him and flicking its tail up, showing him its rear in a flagrantly contemptuous manner before strolling off and dissipating.

Hermione furrowed her brow. She didn't remember anyone in Dumbledore's Army ever producing a Patronus that looked like that. Her eyes widened and darted over to McGonagall. McGonagall was looking studiously at anything but the little melee before her. A smirk slipped over Hermione's lips.

"What's the matter, Malfoy?" Harry called over to where Draco was leaning against the far wall, watching the scene in a detached manner. "Can't quite make the grade?"

Draco just rolled his eyes, but then straightened as Harry's stag turned and cantered straight for him. He whipped out his want. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Even Draco looked surprised as a brilliant flash of light burst forth from his wand. It coalesced, forming into a fully corporeal, larger than life thestral! Harry's stag came to a stop at this unexpected turn of events. A wicked smirk slipped over Draco's lips and the thestral Patronus reared and actually emitted a birdlike shriek, pouncing on the stag. A fierce battle quickly ensued. The other Patronus' dissipated as everyone's attention was drawn to the violent fray. The thestral was clawing and biting large chunks of substance out of the stag as the stag sought to impale the thestral with its huge rack of antlers.

The Slytherins were cheering loudly and shouting suggestions as the thestral caught ahold of the stag with its long talons, sinking its fangs into its neck.

"Enough!" McGonagall said in exasperation as Pavonis continued to lay there, staring at the scene in mute shock. "_Finite Incantatem!_"

The room was filled with sounds of disappointment as the battling creatures dissipated.

"That will be quite enough of that." She said primly. She flicked her wand at Pavonis, making him rise in the air, then let him drop down a bit onto his feet.

He staggered slightly but managed to keep his footing. He brushed imagined dust off of his clothes. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall, but I had everything under control." he said a bit tersely.

McGonagall actually let out a little snort at that, but he chose to pretend he didn't hear.

"Let's get back to business, shall we?" He asked, trying to pretend he hadn't just been badly humiliated.

He went back to tormenting the poor abused dummy, but it was pretty obvious that he'd lost whatever respect he might have still held with the students.

"This is pathetic." Harry muttered, shaking his head. He had gone so far as to turn his back on the teacher, no longer even pretending to pay attention. He wasn't the only one. There was a lot of quiet conversations going on throughout the room. "Do they really expect us to learn anything from this ponce?"

"He may not be exactly stellar..." Hermione said softly, "But he's all we have at the moment. He does appear to know at least the methods and words, even if his performance is a bit spotty..."

They snickered at this understatement as Pavonis raised his voice once again, trying in vain to regain their attention. Much to his dismay, McGonagall looked disinclined to help him out without being requested to, and he wasn't yet ready to admit defeat by doing so.

"Come on, Hermione." Ron said with a smirk, "_I_ could probably take this guy!"

Pavonis' eyes narrowed, darting over to Ron. Ron had been speaking in a low voice, but they were obviously close enough to the front of the class for him to hear it.

"Just remember, one of your most valuable assets in a battle is the element of surprise." Pavonis said, his jaw clenched. "Let me demonstrate..."

From the corner of his eyes, Harry saw the light of a spell zooming towards him and reacted instinctively. "Protego!" He shouted, a shield springing up around him so fast it knocked Ron back a step. His wand snapped around, sending a blinding surge of raw power back towards the source of the attack in the blink of an eye. The students felt the rush of displaced air course past them as the ball of light streaked over, nailing Pavonis dead center and flinging him a good twelve feet through the air where he met the stone wall with great force before sliding to the floor, his clothing smoldering slightly as he stared with an utterly stunned expression.

"Stultus! We do not use attacking spells on our students!" McGonagall reprimanded him primly.

Everyone else was just staring in shocked silence between Harry and Pavonis. Harry sighed and strolled over to his downed teacher, crouching down beside him. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. You _really_ shouldn't surprise me like that. I hope you understand that I have been honing my instincts and reactions in regards to such occasions for years. I have the full, and _completely justified_, expectation of being attacked by Death Eaters or Voldemort himself at any given moment and tend to react accordingly. I have no desire to hurt you, so I am going to have to respectfully request that you pick someone _else_ for your little demonstrations of surprise attacks in the future."

"I... I wasn't aiming at you..." Was all the man could manage.

"Ah... well don't aim for my friends either." Harry said, patting his shoulder and rising. The bell rang and everyone gathered up their belongings, heading uncertainly for the door with many backward glances. Harry just went over, grabbing up his bag and headed out as well. Ron and Hermione were watching for McGonagall's reaction, but she didn't look inclined to stop any of them from leaving, so they hesitantly followed Harry out.

McGonagall went over to Pavonis, staring down at him and shaking her head in dismay. She sighed and turned, walking towards the door. "I'll send Madam Pomfrey along." She said resignedly, walking out and closing the door behind her.

> > > > > > >

Hermione watched the tiny dots that were her two best friends dart through the air. They had gone out just after lunch and had most likely been in the air ever since... and it was approaching _dinner_ time already. They'd offered to stop when she arrived after her class, but they appeared to be having so much fun she hadn't the heart to end it. It hadn't taken much convincing to get them back flying.

She'd reviewed her Ancient Runes book for a while, then gave up, settling back against the tree and watching them cavort through the air. They really seemed born to it. Ron was blocking or catching everything that flew his way and she could tell he would make Keeper easily if he could keep it up at tryouts.

Hermione smiled at the boys as they finally relented, setting back down and getting off their brooms. They went over to where she sat under the tree, collapsing into happily exhausted heaps.

"You should really come flying with us sometime." Ron panted.

Hermione smiled, "It's not really my cup of tea, Ron. I'd much rather just walk or Apparate. Well, that or just take a car." she added with a shrug.

Ron gave a little amused snort. "You have magic and flying broomsticks and you'd rather go in one of those growling hunks of metal?"

"They are actually rather comfortable and they get you where you're wanting to go, so don't knock it!" Hermione replied haughtily. "Your father certainly seems fond of them." She pointed out.

Ron shifted uneasily, scratching the back of his head and blushing slightly. "Ya... well..." He muttered, letting it drop.

"Not me." Harry said, leaning back against the tree beside her. "I could go the rest of my life without ever seeing another Muggle car, bus, plane... anything. Just give me my broom and my wand and I'll be content."

"Nothing Muggle?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Nope. They have nothing that compares to what the magical world has to offer." He said firmly.

"Not even radios?"

"There's the Wizard's Wireless."

"What about televisions? Movies? Video games? Telephones? Computers?"

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again in consternation.

Hermione chuckled triumphantly.

"Know-it-all!" He said teasingly.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry chuckled, then surprised her by shifting over, lying down on his back with his head in her lap, looking up at her. The intensity in his brilliant green eyes as they peered up at her searchingly made her insides flutter as a little smile flitted over his lips. "Why do you put up with me, Hermione?"

She blinked, startled and taken aback by the soft spoken question. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you put up with me?" He repeated, "I'm such a complete and total arse to you half the time. I ignore you and insult you and yet still you stay right there by my side. Why?"

Her jaw worked silently, the blood rushing to her cheeks. "That's... just what friends do... stay beside you through the good and the bad." She said softly when she finally found her voice.

His smile warmed a bit more. "Then you're a _brilliant_ friend." He said just as softly. He shifted up, darting over and planting a little kiss on her cheek as he got up. "Well lets get in to dinner. I'm starving."

Hermione took his hand without thinking as he held it out for her and he pulled her to her feet. She touched the place where he'd kissed her as he turned, scooping up his broom.

"Hey, I'm your friend too." Ron said with a smirk, coming up beside him.

"That you are." Harry replied with a laugh. "Never has a bloke ever been blessed with two such brilliant friends." He said, leaning over and planting a playful peck on Ron's cheek as well before starting off towards the castle.

Ron's eyes had gone round and he was so startled he had dropped his broom. He looked over at Hermione, a brilliant smile breaking across his face. "I'd say he's over his funk." He said mirthfully, snatching up his broom and hurrying after Harry.

Hermione quickly shouldered her bag and caught up with him, though they were still trailing a bit behind Harry. "Getting over it is one thing..." She said, carefully keeping her voice quiet enough so that Harry had no chance of hearing her, "But don't you think he's going a bit overboard...?"

"Don't knock it." Ron said with a big, silly grin still firmly in place, "Big step in the right direction if you ask me. I'd much rather have him like this than skulking and sniping at me. I'll endure the touching and the occasional peck on the cheek if it'll keep him in a good mood!" He said charitably.

> > > > > > >

A/N - Ron is so self-sacrificing! ;)


	5. Turbulence

A/N - warning, sexual content towards end. Not entirely consensual.  
> > > > > > >

Chapter 5  
Turbulence

"Why are we looking for books on _tailoring_ spells?" Ron asked, reshelving the book he'd been leafing through.

"Research." Hermione answered evasively, moving over to the next bookcase and perusing the books it held. "Like I said, you don't have to help..."

It was infuriating. Those two mischievous little bints wouldn't even admit they'd done anything (though they enjoyed giggling profusely as she questioned them!), yet Hermione's skirts had been yet _another_ two inches shorter when she woke that morning. To make things worse, she had been completely unable to remove whatever curse or jinx they had placed on every single one of her school uniform skirts. She'd tried everything she could think of from stretching charms to engorging potions but all it did was make the garment she was working on shrink up until it was little more than a belt. The way it was the length, but not the girth being altered, she was almost certain it was a special spell made to be used by tailors.

"I wasn't complaining... just curious. What class has you doing tailoring magic? Arithmancy or Ancient Runes?" Ron asked with a sardonic grin.

"It's a special project." Hermione answered shortly.

"Ah. So it wouldn't have anything to do with your rising hemline..." Harry said mischievously.

Hermione blushed brightly. She hadn't thought either of them would have noticed, but she supposed anyone would have noticed by this point. Four inches had already gone missing after all, and her skirts hadn't been exactly floor length to begin with. Her knees were already showing, much to her embarrassment. Too much more of this and she'd start breaking school dress code rules.

Harry chuckled, seeing she probably wasn't going to answer. "Don't tell me... Lavender and Parvati?"

Her head snapped around, looking at him worriedly. He didn't know about their wretched 'mission' did he? She'd just _die_...

He grinned and nodded, "Thought so. They've been tittering like ten-year-olds every time they saw you today. Can't believe anything _they_ did is causing you trouble. They aren't exactly formidable opponents, now are they? Well at least not for _you_." He added with a shrug.

Her blush darkened a bit at the compliment. "I _should_ have been able to break it. I don't know why it's so stubborn. That's why I'm looking for a book on tailoring magic. I remember Parvati saying once that her aunt was a seamstress at one of the high end clothing shops on Diagon Alley, so I figured that must be where they got it. Unfortunately, since there isn't a huge demand for seamstresses or tailors, the books on the subject don't have a specific spot. Pince says they are just mixed about in the various sections and I'll have to find them myself..." She said dejectedly.

"Why don't you just curse them?" Harry asked reasonably, "Something really wretched that Pomfrey couldn't even cure. Then you can refuse to put them right until they've fixed whatever they've been messing about with."

"That seems a bit extreme for a relatively benign prank such as this..." She said, a bit surprised by how quickly he came up with such a vindictive plan. She thought about it. "But I'll keep it in mind..." She muttered, going back to her search. If they didn't get their way soon, they just might resort to something bad enough to warrant such measures.

"Can't you just have McGonagall make them stop?" Ron asked, flipping through an ancient looking tome entitled _Tame The Tedium: Everyday Charms You Can't Possibly Live Without_.

Hermione sighed, "I don't want to go running to her over something as silly as this. I really think I can handle it without involving her."

Harry chuckled, "Let's see how reluctant you are when your knickers are showing!"

Hermione blushed brightly. Only one boy had ever gotten so much as a glimpse at her knickers, and that was one boy too many in her book! "If I don't figure it out by sunday night I'll ask for help, ok?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head with amusement. He knew she just didn't want to look bad in front of McGonagall. It really spoke to how much the woman's opinion meant to her for her to put up with this for that long. Of course the skirt she'd been wearing on the train had been much shorter, and she'd worn that voluntarily... but he suspected that experience might have gone quite a way towards disinclining her to repeat that kind of bold fashion statement.

Harry wandered over a ways, then thought of a section to try. He headed back into the stacks. There was a back room that held some of the oldest and least used (for good reason) books. He thought he remembered seeing something one day while searching for an obscure text Snape had set him the task of writing three feet of parchment on when he mouthed off in Potions once last year. He moved back into one of the corners and spotted the book. He pulled it out, blowing the buildup of dust off it. He promptly coughed, waving the cloud of grime away. When the dust had settled, he looked it over. It had what had obviously once been a quite lurid orange cover with royal blue writing that read _Trash To Trendy in Ten Minutes or Less_. Of course their idea of 'trendy' was a bit spotty since the book was published in the nineteen twenties during what appeared to be a very flashy (and thankfully short-lived) fashion trend that involved a proliferation of gaudy colors, ostentatious feathers, frills and ridiculously short robes. Surely it would contain the spells to shorten the robes...?

He heard soft footsteps approaching and figured Hermione must have followed him. Ron's footsteps were certainly never that light, and very few other people ever had reason to set foot in the dingy room. "I think I might have found something..." He said, flipping to the page the index said contained the instructions for shortening robes. "I don't know if it's what you're looking for, but..."

The words died in his throat in surprise as arms slipped around his waist and a soft, warm body pressed up against his back. His eyes darted down to the arms encircling him. All he could tell was that it was a female, and from the burgundy lining of the sleeves, a Gryffindor. Hermione would never...

"I already found what I was looking for..." A soft, mischievous voice said. He felt lips gently kissing his neck as the hands drifted down...

Harry pulled himself free, staggering a few steps away, then turning to see who had been accosting him. "Litty?" He asked, shocked and blushing furiously, "What the bloody Hell do you think you're doing?"

"Come on, Harry, be a sport. These desks are at a very convenient height..." She said suggestively, shifting back and hopping up on the desk in question.

His jaw dropped as she started slowly unbuttoning her blouse. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh quit playing coy and..." The amusement quickly fled her face as she heard footsteps. She hopped off the desk, quickly buttoning up her shirt as Steven Cornfoot rounded the corner. He came to a stop, noting the bright blush on her cheeks and spotting her hands buttoning up her blouse before she quickly turned, pretending to look at the books on the shelf as she hurriedly finished.

Steven smirked wickedly. "Potter... didn't think you had it in you..." He said, elbowing Harry conspiratously.

"I don't." Harry said gruffly, shifting away from him. "She obviously mistook me for someone else." He said, turning and hurrying back towards where he'd left Hermione and Ron.

Steven chuckled. "Trying to vamp Savior boy?"

"No." She said irritably, pretending to peruse the books.

He sidled up behind her. "You know you should probably aim for someone a bit more achievable... like _me_..."

She looked over at him, wrinkling her nose. Was he actually hitting on her? It wasn't that he was unattractive, but his arrogance had always disgusted her. Ravenclaws were often a bit jumped up, but this one's opinion of himself and his abilities was ridiculously overblown, even for that lot.

"You should have been mine, you know..." he said in a soft, sultry voice.

She blinked at him in surprise, "What?"

"Our fathers were in negotiations when your father died. Why your mother would have picked a bloody _Slytherin_ over _me_ I have no idea, especially after what happened with the last 'negotiations' with one of their ilk. He must have offered her more money. You know... come to think of it, that scrawny scarecrow of yours isn't quite seventeen yet... and since his father turned Death Eater I could probably pull some strings and get our agreement reinstated under the good faith clause... if you're really _nice_ to me that is... You don't want to wind up married to a bloody _snake_, do you?"

Litty felt like her skin was crawling. She eased slowly back away from him, trying not to make it too obvious. "Um... I think the agreement was pretty iron clad..." She said evasively.

"I bet I could get around it. My father is a bit of an ace with legal loopholes." He shifted forward, putting his hand on the bookshelf behind her so his arm blocked her path and stopped her retreat, then leaned closer. "Let's see if you'd be worth the trouble..." He said, shifting closer still, obviously intent on kissing her. She quickly ducked under his arm and backed towards the door to the main part of the library.

"I'm not. Really." She said nervously.

"I'd like to form my own opinion..." He said with a wicked smirk, pursuing her doggedly as she backed away.

"No... I think you're just going to have to take my word on that." She said quickly, then turned and slipped out into the better lit main room. She gave a little sigh of relief as she glanced back once she'd put some distance between them and saw that he'd just taken a seat beside his friend at one of the tables looking a bit moody. She may not be happy with her fate, but she was suddenly realizing that it could have been worse...

She glanced over, spotting Harry. He spotted her as well, but quickly looked away, subtly shifting so Ron was between them. She gave a little huff of frustration. Why had he acted so cold? She didn't think he'd have such a hang up about public places when he'd shagged her right there in the same room with four sleeping roommates. Sure there'd been hangings hiding them and silencing spells, but she was sure if anyone had woken and looked at the bed they would have realized something was going on... beds didn't generally jostle about silently on their own after all...

She sighed and decided she'd have to just wait and see... and hope it hadn't been a one night stand. Boys that brilliant in bed didn't come along every day...

> > > > > > >

By thursday morning, Hermione's predicament was starting to become rather embarrassing. The library had deeply disappointed her by failing to provide a solution as it usually did. It looked like she was stuck with it until her classes were over for the day and she could get back to searching. It was beginning to look like she might have to involve McGonagall after all. She hated to admit defeat, and dreaded more than anything the look of disappointment she would undoubtedly see in McGonagall's eyes when she told her the ridiculous prank that had her stumped. Still... she'd seen more and more people (mostly the boys) noticing her attire. This couldn't continue much longer.

As she stepped out the huge Entrance doors onto the grounds she knew she was in trouble. It was a _very_ windy day.

"Hope this clears up before tryouts tomorrow." Harry mused watching a swirl of fallen leaves race past as they made their way out towards the greenhouses for Herbology. "It's good to know how people will do in adverse weather conditions, but I'd rather see them on a calm day for the first time. How am I to know if how they are flying is their own doing or the wind? Even _I_ don't always look very coordinated on a particularly foul day."

"Too right." Ron nodded in agreement. "If I foul up I'd prefer it be because I'm rubbish, not because the wind got persnickety."

Hermione was too busy holding down the front of her skirt to really join in the conversation... not that she had a lot of opinions on the best conditions for Quidditch tryouts at any rate. Her eyes flew wide and she let out a little squeak of surprise as Harry suddenly darted his hand over, slapping it squarely on her bum.

"Wind's changing..." He said casually by way of explanation.

Even as he spoke, the wind did indeed shift and from the way Ron's and Harry's robes were whipping around she had no doubt she would have been giving the group of Slytherins behind them a choice view if his hand weren't pressing the material down. She flashed him a hesitant little smile of thanks. She really was grateful of course, but all she could think of was the fact that his hand was resting on her bum!

He just walked along beside her, seeming content to hold the back down for her until the wind let up, then he dropped his arm back to his side, apparently thinking nothing of the way he'd been touching her.

Hermione didn't know what to make of it. On one hand, the thought that he felt so comfortable with her that he could just touch her like that without the slightest hint of embarrassment was almost flattering... but that was from the friendship point of view... as a _girl_ she felt a trickle of disappointment that he hadn't at the very least blushed or given her a little nervous smile.

She was beginning to think that the little encouraging signs she saw on occasion were really no more than wishful thinking. She was finally beginning to conceded that the girls had probably been right. Well, of course she didn't think they were right about the _reasons_, but she was becoming more and more certain that she would never be more than a friend to either of them.

As she looked towards the greenhouse where most of the other students were already waiting she saw Litty glaring at her. The girl quickly turned her back on Hermione as she saw her looking, but there was an unmistakable chill in her stance. Hermione sighed irritably. Sooner or later she was going to have to apologize and work things out with her. If Lavender and Parvati kept up their meddling she was going to end up cursing them senseless and it would be nice to have at least one roommate that she could turn her back on without getting jinxed. Well, probably two if she could make peace with Litty. She was pretty sure their little dispute was the only thing Shandra really had against her.

Herbology passed pretty quietly. She received no more glares from Litty, but that was probably because the girl made a point not to look in her direction again throughout the entire class.

Professor Sprout set them to planting some rather mundane herb seeds and seedlings in pots to be grown in the greenhouses and used in the Hogwarts kitchens during the winter months. It would probably be a task better suited to the younger students really, but Sprout tended to use more impressive plants with them to make sure they were all enthralled by the 'wonders and glory of magical horticulture'. Or at least as enthralled as they could be by plants. By the time they were going for their N.E.W.T. they were pretty well reeled in and no longer required flash and excitement. And of course if she didn't have _someone_ do it she'd just end up having to do it all herself!

The boys had chosen seats closer to Neville and were chatting with him. The poor boy so rarely got any attention that she refrained from moving closer. He seemed to be quite ecstatic just to be talked to! Still, it left Hermione with little to do other than her rather boring chore. As Professor Sprout wandered over near where Hermione was potting, Hermione took the opportunity to break up the tedium a bit.

"Professor?"

Sprout paused, looking over at her in surprise. There had been a low murmur of conversations going on in the little groups clustered around in the Greenhouse, but no one had needed to ask her any questions so far today. "A problem, Miss Granger?" She asked curiously.

"Oh... no, not with this." Hermione said, blushing slightly as a few students glanced over at her. She'd feel a right idiot having to ask questions about something as straight forward and simple as this. "It's just I was wondering about the Damiana that grows on the grounds. I know it's a special, magically bred variety, but I haven't been able to find any references to it in _Hogwarts, A History_ or any of my other texts... and I was wondering if it had any special magical properties other than those that allow it to grow in this environment...?" Snape had taken quite a bit of glee lording that knowledge over her, and she wasn't about to let him get the opportunity to use that condescending tone with her again if she could help it!

"The Damiana? Well... lands, it's been ages since I've messed about with that! Let's see... it gives off heat and a bit of humidity too... grows in little bushes... I believe it was measured as being roughly ten times as strong as its muggle relations... right fine ingredient in spells if only you could get to it."

"What do you mean _if_ you could get to it? Isn't it accessible?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"A much younger witch might be willing to give it a go, but not I. Far too dangerous an endeavor for my liking."

"Dangerous?" Hermione asked worriedly. What was Snape getting them into?

"Devilishly dangerous with those blasted guardian plants encircling the grove. You'd have to be a fool to get in range of those! Not even _werewolves_ will get anywhere near them!"

"What variety of plant are they?"

"If you figure that out, do tell. So far as I can tell, some misbegotten son of a troll decided he wanted the Damiana all to himself, so he went out and crossbred a number of the nastiest plants he could find. Nothing like them in any of my books." She looked up as they heard the bell ringing faintly in the distance. "Well, be sure to mark the ones you got done so I don't have to wait until they come up to know what you've planted!" She called out as the students started scrambling around to put their supplies and such away.

"By the by..." Sprout asked as Hermione set her last pot on the proper shelf, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh..." Hermione said, dusting off her skirt (and subtly making sure it was properly in place after having sat on the floor), "Well we're to be gather some of the Damiana for Potions tomorrow evening and I just wanted to know if it had any peculiarities I should know about."

"You're what? Are you telling me that Severus Snape is sending innocent witches out into the Forest on such a dangerous errand?" Sprout asked, looking shocked.

Hermione blushed, feeling suddenly that she should have kept her mouth shut. Then again, if they were going after a potentially dangerous plant, shouldn't the Herbology teacher have been consulted? "Um... witches and wizards actually. The entire sixth year N.E.W.T. Potions class. We're divided up pretty evenly gender-wise..."

"He's going to send _boys_ in there?" Sprout asked, obviously rather scandalized.

Hermione wondered why Sprout seemed to find sending boys into the Forest even worse than sending girls... surely it wasn't just that she felt girls could defend themselves better? "Well, Snape will be with us, so I'm sure it'll be fine..." She said uneasily.

"We'll see about that!" Sprout grumbled angrily, bustling off while muttering irritably under her breath.

Hermione sighed, getting the sinking feeling that Snape was going to be particularly nasty towards her for a good long while. Well, no help for it now! She gathered her things, heading morosely for the door and dreading more than just the wind.

> > >

As Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch she gave a sigh of relief that she at least had yet another class behind her. She'd never had such a wretchedly slow, maddening and emotionally trying week. Well at least not at school! That was usually her element. Of course it wasn't the school work that was giving her troubles. Sure, the homework was already mounting, but that she could handle. She quite enjoyed having it to occupy her mind once again.

She wasn't sure where the boys had gotten off to. They had left with Neville after Herbology and she hadn't seen them since. She shifted uneasily, tugging the hem of her skirt down for the umpteenth time, then rummaged through her school bag as she waited for them to show up. She finally located her class schedule in the packed bag, pulling it out and unfolding it. This week had been messing about with her head so much she actually couldn't remember what class she had that afternoon.

She groaned, stuffing it back into her bag rather more roughly than necessary. Apparently she'd just been unconsciously suppressing the memory. Potions. Why did it have to be _Potions?_ It felt like she'd just had to endure that class, and yet there it was, rearing its ugly head once more. She could have sworn that her second Potions class was on friday, but she now realized she had just been remembering that little 'field trip' Snape had planned. She was to be forced to endure that wretched class both thursday _and_ friday this week. That was just cruel and unusual punishment in her book. She hoped that they at the very least wouldn't have to collect the Damiana with their 'partners'. Harry and Ron did not yet seem to know she was actually _partnered_ with Draco, and she felt disinclined to inform them. There was really no reason to stir things up again. Harry had still been in a relatively good mood today, and she hoped to keep it that way as long as possible.

They didn't show up until half way through lunch, and as they made their way down the Gryffindor table, Neville paused near his regular spot. From the hopeful look on his face, she could tell he was probably asking them to sit with him.

Harry glanced down at her with obvious trepidation in his eyes. Hermione, who had already finished her own lunch just smiled and waved at him reassuringly, grabbing up her bag and rising. He smiled and they sat with Neville, much to the boy's delight. The way he was beaming and talking animatedly to them as she passed made her smile. At least _someone_ was having a good day.

> > >

After taking advantage of her bit of free time for another brief, fruitless search of the library, Hermione hurried down to the dungeon for class. She could see the tail end of the line of her classmates disappearing through the door as she started down the hall. Much to her dismay, Snape was standing there, watching her as she approached. She was sure she was going to get a telling off for being tardy at the very least, even though the bell had not yet truly rung.

Her fears appeared to be confirmed as he reached over and shut the door, then folded his arms over his chest, obviously waiting for her. She slowed and then stopped as she neared the door, watching him nervously. He eyed her for a long, nerve wracking moment before speaking.

"I know you despise him," He said softly, and she knew without asking that he was talking about Draco. "And I know he can be mean and hateful... but just believe me when I say that it is not his fault. He has good reason for being the way he is. I'm not asking you to like him, or even stop hating him if it is not within you to do so... Just don't let him get a rise out of you... and please... don't bait him. You have no idea what he's capable of... and right now he has very little to lose."

Hermione dropped her eyes and nodded. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty over what had happened at the end of her last Potions class. He could have died... it was true enough that she despised him, but she got the feeling that a little nagging guilt would have haunted her for the rest of her days if he had. In the back of her mind she also couldn't help but feel a bit stunned that Snape had actually just used the word _please!_ To _her!_ It was unprecedented.

"Somehow I thought you'd understand."

She looked up at the slightly amused tone that had slipped into his voice. There was a little glint in his eyes. As he turned, opening the door and passing through it, she blushed. She had no doubt he knew she'd been listening at the door on Monday.

She waited a couple of moments, then slipped in just before the bell rang. If people hadn't guessed he had been talking to her she certainly didn't want to clue them in. Who wanted to deal with those kinds of questions? It's not as if she could tell anyone what they'd been talking about. She couldn't help but notice a couple of curious glances as she hurried down the aisle and claimed her seat.

She sat there a bit uneasily as Snape went over to a small, recessed cabinet and started looking through the oddly thin, square ended containers it held.

"Potter ready for a rematch yet?"

Hermione's eyes darted over to where Draco sat slumped in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. He was watching Snape, but there was a slight smirk on his lips.

"Excuse me?"

He turned his cool gray eyes on her, his smirk widening. "My thestral would have rent that pathetic deer of his to shreds if McGonagall hadn't stopped it."

"Honestly, he hasn't even brought it up since class." Hermione replied shortly. In truth, Harry hadn't. That was surprising really. Usually he would have been going on and on about it.

Draco chuckled. "Ya, if I were him I wouldn't bring up that little bit of humiliation either. I can't believe everyone was so impressed by that weak patronus."

Hermione carefully kept herself from riling on Harry's behalf. Even she had to admit that Draco's patronus had seemed stronger than Harry's. Who would have thought Draco's patronus would have been a thestral? In fact, she didn't recall ever hearing of someone producing a patronus in the shape of a _magical_ creature. Then again she hadn't heard about that many, so perhaps it was common. She couldn't help but wonder why hers hadn't been a strong magical creature. An otter seemed rather sad when compared to a _thestral_...

Draco looked like he was about to start in on Harry again, so she quickly headed him off, "So... who taught you that spell?"

Draco gave a little snort, "No one did."

She furrowed her brow. It usually took quite a bit of coaching to learn that spell. "How long have you been able to do it?"

Draco shrugged, "Since Monday. First time I tried to be honest. Must be a rather simple spell if I could pick it up from merely watching others."

Hermione's eyes grew round. There was no way he could have formed such a strong and fully corporeal patronus his first time without even being properly taught the spell! "You must have had an exceptionally happy memory."

He furrowed his brow at her. "What are you going on about, Granger?"

"When you cast the patronus spell you must have a happy memory firmly in your mind... yours must have been exceptionally happy..."

"I don't have happy memories." Draco said coldly, "My only thought when I produced that patronus was wiping that smug look off Potter's face. I succeeded too, now didn't I?"

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly. He had to be lying. There was no way... "But how..."

"Hate to break into your social hour, Miss Granger." Snape said with a smirk as he pulled a very wide roll of parchment from one of the sturdy cases in the closet, "But I'd like to get started before the end bell rings."

There was quite a bit of sniggering from the others as Hermione quickly shut her mouth and blushed.

"All right then." Snape said, taking the roll and tossing it high in the air. Much to their surprise it didn't fall back to the ground as gravity would tend to dictate. It instead hovered, righting itself so that it was parallel to the floor about ten feet up, then began unrolling, the end drifting down until it was around Snape's shoulder level, displaying a (hopefully!) larger than life depiction of a rather nasty looking, roundish shrub. It had small, sickly yellow-green, malformed leaves. What could be seen of the limbs beneath the foliage looked twisted and blackened as if some kind of disease had ravaged it. It also had an almost skeletal looking root mass that remained on the top of the ground for quite a ways, spiderwebbing out in a seemingly random tangle around it. Overall it was even less appealing than a bubotuber.

Snape looked around at his students as they looked the ugly plant over. "Nasty looking little blighter, isn't it?" He asked with a slight smirk.

There were a few titters and sniggers of amusement.

"This plant was dubbed by its first recorded finder as the 'Deadly Scarlet Wasp Bush'. This is actually a rather apt appellation for reasons you shall soon fathom. I want you all to note first and foremost the intricate root system..." He said, giving his wand a quick flick, making it extend until it was nearly a meter long, using the newly formed pointer to indicated the bone white sprawl of roots. "There is actually a main, protected root cluster extending down into the earth beneath it for a good ten to twelve inches before spreading out for several meters... these smaller roots are less for water and nourishment gathering... and more for a _trigger_ mechanism."

He looked over at them, making sure he had their full attention. "The defenseless prey wanders by... and foolishly steps on one or more of these innocent looking roots..." He touched the tip of his wand to the mass of roots and the image shifted slightly. Suddenly, there were hundreds of vividly scarlet thorns protruding from between the vile leaves. Each thorn was almost needle thin, but a good several inches long from what they could see. "The prey moves, whether realizing their fate or not and..." He moved his wand away and the needles as one retracted slightly, then in a blink of an eye the deadly scarlet projectiles darted out from the bush blurringly fast. In a few scarce seconds they were replaced with still more of the scarlet thorns. "Once triggered, the plant becomes motion sensitive and will fire directed volleys at any movement in the area to insure that the prey has been successfully killed. It will continue its vigilance for twenty minutes to half an hour before returning to its dormant state."

Hermione shivered as she eyed the insidious shrub.

"The needles..." He continued, tapping the bush itself. The image zoomed in until it showed one of the groupings of needles. "Have tips that are sharp enough to penetrate hides, clothing and flesh alike. Possibly even scales if they aren't too thick. They contain a rather potent poison, a good portion of which is injected into the body at impact. The needle is hollow and contains a rather impressive amount of poison, the remainder of which will continue to flow from the tip until it is removed. Few _animals_ can survive more than a dozen or so such needles as they require a spell to remove and with time, in that number would exude enough poison to kill a small dragon. Even witches and wizards must be very careful not to break off the needles as they are devilishly difficult to remove at that point, even with the spell, and in most cases require that they be physically _cut_ out."

Parvati hesitantly held up her hand.

"Yes, Miss Patil?"

"Does... it eat the animals it kills?" She asked, looking a bit queasy.

"Not directly. The animals die and their bodies decompose, providing rich fertilizer for the plants."

This obviously didn't raise Parvati's opinion of the plant.

Goyle raised his hand, "Do they have any magical uses?" he asked when Snape acknowledged him.

"Well, I suppose that if the needles were removed quickly they may have enough poison left in them to be used in a blowgun for small game hunting if you fancy such barbaric Muggle 'sports'." He said, his nose wrinkling slightly at the thought of such a pursuit. "But other than that, no. Not really. At least none that I have thus far discovered."

The students were all looking at eachother and murmuring in confusion.

"Then why are you showing it to us?" Draco asked abruptly, voicing the question they were all silently wondering but too reluctant to ask.

Of course, it being Draco, Snape didn't appear to even consider reprimanding the fact that he had just blurted the question without so much as raising his hand. "Excellent question, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said, turning back to the floating image and tapping it again. It seemed to zoom out until it was looking at a slightly downward angle at a small clearing in which grew an abundance of rather small looking shrubs... and around which stood a good half dozen of the nasty round bushes.

Hermione's stomach dropped as she put two and two together. He couldn't honestly be even considering...

"As you can see, there is ample room between several of the bushes for people to enter the grove so long as they are careful..."

There were a number of gasps, groans and muttering as the others realized what they were looking at. Hermione heard Goyle's voice muttering "Holy fuck..." From behind her. She had to agree with the sentiment. The only one who didn't look completely dismayed by this seemed to be Draco. He had straightened and shifted forward, looking the image over with much greater interest.

"Now, now." Snape said with an exasperated sigh. "It is perfectly safe so long as we give these particular plants a wide berth. We will have adequate lighting and as you can see, the triggering roots are plainly visible. Of course I shouldn't even need to mention that anyone daft enough to trigger one of them will find themselves in detention for a rather _extended_ period. It seems that Hagrid is needing some assistance for a number of errands into the Forest, and Filch has a considerable backlog of chores that need tended to... so there will be no worries about finding ways to keep such a careless student occupied for a _considerably_ long time. Keep that in mind if you should feel a spurt of _idiotic_ curiosity."

"You can't honestly expect us to go anywhere near those things!" Steven Cornfoot sputtered in indignation.

"If you don't like it, there's the door." Snape said irritably. "I don't tolerate back talk or questioning of my authority in my class!"

"You can't kick me out!" Steven retorted, "I'm going to be an Auror, just like my father, and I know full well he never said anything about being tossed in with homicidal plants, and if I tell him that you're..."

Draco let out a loud, derisive snort of amusement, twisting around in his seat to look at Steven. "Oh buck up, you flaming _wuss!_ It's just a bloody _plant!_"

Steven's face turned scarlet as the other students burst into laughter. He looked furious, but at least shut his mouth.

"That'll be enough." Snape said (after letting the laughter go on for nearly a minute). "Back on subject... As you can see, there are half a dozen bushes, but they are spaced wide enough apart to allow prey to pass into their little trap. Take care to watch where you are going while collecting the Damiana leaves. There is a clear perimeter of several feet between the Damiana and the Wasp bushes..." He sighed, noting Kevin Entwhistle's hand in the air. "Yes?" He asked a bit testily.

"Can't we just kill them and be done with it?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Ah yes, I see... something poses a threat, so let's just destroy it without even giving a single little thought to why they might be there in the first place or what kind of an impact their absence might make." He said sarcastically.

"But certainly it's not worth risking our lives simply to horde the Damiana for ourselves!" Hermione said, surprised Snape would take such risks for mere possessiveness.

Snape glared at her. "Five points from Gryffindor, and the next person who decides to just chime in without so much as _raising their hand_ and having the respect to wait until they are _called upon_ will find themselves in detention for a week!"

Hermione flinched and had to try hard not to curse Draco under the table as he snickered at her.

"As to your question... despite the _hastily_ made opinions held by someone you have recently felt the need to inform of our little outing, everything in nature has a purpose... a niche for which it is designed and needed. Even foreign plants introduced into an ecosystem can find such a niche and become indispensable. If this person had taken the time to _study_ them, as I have, they would _know_ that purpose and the many reasons why these plants must remain there and _undamaged_. Furthermore, why must something _die_ simply because you don't feel like having to worry about being careless?"

Hermione blushed hard. When he put it like that it really did sound self-centered and short sighted. She slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked, a hint of amusement coloring his tone.

"What is their purpose, Professor?" She asked softly.

"Finally a proper question." He said, actually giving a little smirk. "These bushes are the only thing protecting the Damiana plants. There are a great many creatures in the Forest that would quickly decimate the plants, eating not only their leaves, but also their roots, wiping the plant from the forest entirely. Now it is a little known fact that a number of the creatures that our Forest contains have taken residence there and thrived solely because of this one little patch of Damiana. I don't really expect you to care about the rare varieties of insects that use the Damiana as their main staple, though I would avoid any you might see that glow yellow or orange. I don't even expect you to care about the many small creatures that survive on these insects... or the larger carnivores that live on those creatures, who also keep down the populations of certain other Forest dwellers that we'd rather not see reproducing unchecked... one species you might care about, however, are the unicorns."

Several of the girls sat up a bit straighter at that.

"There are very few plants pure enough to allow their foals to eat when first being weaned. Damiana is one such plant. The Wasp bushes will not fire at a unicorn. Unicorns eat only the _leaves_ of the Damiana and do so sparingly... in return, their droppings strengthen and nourish the Damiana."

He turned, tapping the picture once again. Thin glowing lines spread out from the bushes and each of the Damiana plants, interlacing. "As you can see, the root systems of the plants are all intertwined. Something good to note, the needles of the Wasp Bushes will not fly into the Damiana. The Damiana is roughly two feet in height, and the needles simply vanish if taken below that level, unless embedded in flesh. No matter their original purpose, these ugly, lethal bushes have formed a symbiotic relationship with the Damiana. The Damiana by its nature attracts prey, the Wasp bushes kill the prey, protecting the Damiana... and then they both partake of the nourishment provided. "

The students just sat there for a few minutes, absorbing that. It was hard to believe such a vile plant could be so important.

"So... if we're all through asking me to destroy an integral part of the Forest's ecosystem..." Snape said, casting a little smirk at Hermione, then giving his wand another snap, changing it back to normal as the image behind him faded back to its original view of the shrub, then curled itself back up and returned to its case on its own. He waved his wand at the class and an odd looking black bag appeared on the desk in front of each student. "This will be your foraging bag. I expect it to be in good condition when you return it at the end of the year. It has anti-crushing and anti-spilling spells on it as well as a strong preservative spell. We will be covering drying and proper storage next tuesday. The leaves should easily keep until then if left in the bags. It also currently contains a few items for tomorrow. The wizards will all find a small case containing a medicinal tablet. Damiana can effect males much more strongly than females, so if any of you should experience any... _unwanted side effects_... take the tablet and it should remedy the situation. You all also have a water bottle... as I said, it will be quite warm and you should avoid dehydration. There is also a cleaning cloth that will remove the plant juices from your hands whenever you feel the need. Dragon hide gloves cannot be worn, as they tend to bruise the leaves, and the juices you will come into contact with tend to be rather concentrated, but not _harmful_. Last, but certainly not least, you each have a vial of the antidote for the needle's poison, though hopefully there will be no call for it. If there is, be sure to remove the needles before administering it or it's not going to be very effective. Now, if you'll all take out your wands, I will teach you the spell to remove the needles..."

Hermione sighed, pulling out her wand. She was getting a very bad feeling about this little 'field trip'...

> > > > > > >

Litty was making her way back towards Gryffindor tower deep in thought. It was already thursday evening and Harry was still pretending nothing had happened whenever he saw her. She hadn't dared approach him since the rather embarrassing incident in the library, but whenever she looked over at him since then he ignored her or if he caught her looking tended to find something to put between them to break her eyes contact. It was maddening. Was it really just a one night stand for him? One he obviously regretted now? At dinner that night he had even looked a bit upset when he'd caught sight of her watching him.

Her thoughts were jarred as someone's shoulder knocked into her own. She opened her mouth to give an angry retort when she recognized who it was. Harry continued forward at a brisk pace, easily outdistancing her. As he reached a thin hallway that turned off of the main one he turned, glancing directly into her eyes before starting down it.

She slowed as she approached the hallway. She glanced around, but the few students in the hallway were ahead of her and paying her no notice. She glanced down the thin hall. It was one of the many unused corridors. It led nowhere but to perhaps a couple of unused classrooms or the like. She could tell it was abandoned by the lack of lit torches and how clearly his footsteps stood out in the thick dust on the bit of the floor that she could see by the torchlight from the main hall. She bit her lip. She could vaguely see his shadowy form ahead in the gloom. He seemed to be waiting for her.

She took a deep breath, another quick glance about, then followed him. She took out her wand to light her way, but he gave a soft, irritable sound and made a barely seen, but obviously negative motion with his hand so she put it back away. There was a bit of light now that her eyes were adjusting. It was wane, but she could at least tell where the walls were. As she moved further in, she realized that there were actually a couple of small windows set about, but they were so covered with grime and it was late enough in the day that they didn't provide much illumination. She hurried forward, losing sight of him in the gloom.

His hand over her mouth was the only thing that muffled her squeak of surprise as he reached out of the darkness and grabbed her, roughly pulling her through a doorway. From the slight echoing of the sounds of their movement she could tell they were in some kind of room, but the darkness was so complete she could only very vaguely make out a hint of his form before her. He pressed her against the wall, his lips finding hers and taking them fiercely.

It was a long moment before he finally relented, shifting his head back so she could gasp for breath, feeling a bit stunned.

"You've been a very naughty girl..." He said softly as his hands roamed her body.

"What is with you?" She panted. "Giving me the brush-off, then manhandling Granger in public like that! If you're shagging her now you could have at least had the decency to tell me!"

He gave an amused snort. "She's just a friend, but it doesn't matter anyway. Who I do or do not shag is none of your bloody business. I don't recall giving you a ring, and let's be honest... we both know full well I never will."

So that was it. This really was nothing more than meaningless sex to him. It was ridiculous of her to have entertained the notion that it might ever be more, even briefly in her own mind. Still, she felt a little pang having it confirmed so abruptly. "Well, what is with you then? You nearly shag me into a coma, then ignore me for days?"

"Of course I was ignoring you. _You_ were the one who wasn't following the rules!"

She tried to make out his expression but even his silhouette required quite a bit of effort. "Rules?"

"Rules. Yes. Conditions I set down _quite clearly_. I didn't think they would be so difficult to follow that you couldn't even make it more than a few hours without breaking them!"

"What rules?"

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone."

"I didn't!" She replied immediately.

"This is your one and only warning... never lie to me again." He said in a low, admonishing voice.

He couldn't possibly know... or could he? The longer he just stood there, pressed silently and expectantly up against her, the more certain she became that he _did_ somehow, impossibly, know. She sighed. "It wasn't telling... I mean it's just a silly journal, and I didn't even use your name or anything... And the words disappear after they're written so there's really no harm... I just feel better writing things down... it helps me to sort things out in my mind..."

"I don't care. That's breaking the rules. Cut it out and get rid of that bloody journal. Journals like that can cause serious trouble, trust me."

Litty took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine." She said morosely. "I'll stop writing. Will you stop giving me the cold shoulder now?"

"No. You also broke the second, and most _important_ rule. When and where we have our little 'get-togethers' is to be entirely _my_ choice! I don't want you so much as glancing in my bloody direction unless I indicate you should!"

Litty's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious..."

He pressed closer still. "Oh I can and I _am_. No contact whatsoever except for that that I initiate. Break the rules again and this little thing between us ends. Understand?" He said, his hands on her bum pressing her up against him so she could feel exactly what she'd be missing out on.

She whimpered. She riled at his arrogance, her own stubborn pride crying out to tell him to go shag himself and leave... and yet her body's desire to feel the heights of pleasure that only he had ever been able to bring her to overrode it. She finally relented, forcing herself to say, "I understand."

He chuckled softly as his hands slipped up under her shirt, fondling her. "I think you should apologize for being naughty... for breaking the rules..." He said in a soft, slightly teasing tone.

She just stood there for a minute, trying to keep her mind off of what his hands were doing, though it was making her knees tremble slightly.

His hands stilled. "I said to apologize." He said softly, but with an irritated, slightly impatient edge.

She blinked her eyes open, though it did little to improve her vision in the darkness. He was serious? She took several deep breaths, fighting down her anger and the growing sense of self loathing at her own weakness. "I... I'm sorry..."

He chuckled again. "I hardly think that's a _proper_ apology..."

He pulled away, but before she could even ask where he was going she felt his hands again. He began disrobing her roughly, from the sound of it popping off a number of buttons as he wrenched her top open. She was too stunned to object as he stripped her completely bare, getting more than a little frightened. There was no doubt in her mind by this point that Harry was mentally unstable... and she was virtually blind and completely at his mercy at the moment. As if to demonstrate the accuracy of this realization, he grabbed ahold of her and maneuvered her down unceremoniously (and rather less than gently) onto her hands and knees on the dirty stone floor.

She couldn't believe he was really doing this as she heard a zipper, then felt her hips grabbed with a painfully firm grip followed almost immediately by him stabbing himself into her. He started ramming himself into her with no hint of the gentleness and regard he had shown her the last time they were together. Far from pleasurable, his careless thrusts sent shots of pain through her, making her whimper as hot tears spilled from her eyes. It felt more like some wild beast had gotten ahold of her and was slaking its lust on her body than anything. It seemed to take forever before he finally slammed into her and finished, though it was most likely no more than a few minutes. The darkness engulfing her gave everything a sense of unreality... like a nightmare she couldn't wake from.

He sat back with a satisfied sigh. She was trembling, her arm muscles shaking from the exertion of keeping her upright despite his fervent movements, the rest of her body chilled to the bone by the cold air on her bare skin and the freezing stone against her lower legs.

After a moment, he gave her a shove to the side and she fell over, letting out a little cry as the icy stone came up against her fully. Unseen hands shifted her around on the filthy, gritty floor until she was laying on her back. Her legs were pulled apart and she whimpered as he shifted down on top of her, pressing himself back into her. Despite the fact that he had just had a go at her no more than a minute before, he felt ready for another round. She let out a little shuddering sob, not sure she could handle him molesting her so roughly once again.

He shifted himself down until he pressed up against her fully, his warm breath on her face as she sniffled and trembled. "Why the tears, my little mucky pup?" He asked with a hint of mirth.

"Don't hurt me..." She pleaded, her voice catching as her breath shuddered in her chest.

He chuckled softly, "That's up to you, now isn't it? I don't have to be rough... you know very well how I can be if I want to be..." He said, pressing into her in such a way, making a shot of pure bliss shoot through her. "I'm rough with naughty girls... be a good girl and I won't have to repeat the lesson. Are you going to be a good girl?"

She took another shuddering breath, then whispered, "Yes."

"That's good..." He said, starting to move over her slowly, making her head swim slightly with pleasure. "You like this?"

She bit her lip. When he paused, waiting for her response, she quickly nodded her head. "Yes." She said softly once she realized he wouldn't be able to see the gesture. It was almost completely pitch black in the room by this point, what light the grimy windows might have provided completely gone. She had to fight the irrational but pervasive fear that she might have simply gone blind.

He leaned his head closer, capturing her lips. She just shivered, trying to press her body closer to his for warmth as his tongue plundered her mouth. Once he let up, he nuzzled up to her. "What would you like me to do now?" He asked softly. When she didn't answer immediately, he pressed into her, one of his hands fondling her breast in a teasingly pleasurable way. "Would you like me to fuck you?" he prompted softly.

She let out a little pained breath. Why didn't he just shut up and finish already? Why must he torture her like this? "Yes." she replied before he had the chance to get upset by her silence.

"Say it." he muttered as he started nuzzling up against her again.

"What?" she asked, confused.

He let out an amused breath. "Tell me what you want me to do. I want to hear you say it. I want to hear the words."

She let out a little pained sound. He probably wouldn't appreciate it if she told him to get off her and let her go. Besides... the feel of him inside her and his hands on her body made her want him despite how much she was truly starting to loath him. She took a deep breath. "I want you to fuck me." she finally forced herself to say, "Nicely." She added hastily.

He chuckled. "I see... and what's the magic word?"

She just wanted to shriek. The bleeding _sadist!_ "Please." She whispered, hating herself thoroughly for letting him manipulate her like this.

"Since you asked so nicely..." He said, leaning down and capturing her lips again.

She tried to forget everything and just enjoy it as he shagged like he had the first time... but she couldn't help but detest herself for giving up so easily... for letting him do these things to her... for letting her desire for carnal pleasures outweigh her dignity. Even as his talents sent her into blissful convulsions of ecstasy, she couldn't help but feel in her heart that her body was betraying her.

He finished with a deep groan, clutching her tightly to him until his pleasure passed. After a few moments, he lifted his head and she felt his breath on her face again. "That was lovely. Wasn't it nice of me to give you what you so wanted?" He said leadingly.

From his tone, she knew exactly what he was expecting from her. She couldn't believe he was being like this! Or that she was _letting_ him be... Tears of self loathing filled her eyes once again. "Thank you." She said softly before he had the chance to prompt her.

He chuckled, "That's a good girl." He said, leaning his head up and placing a little kiss on her forehead. "You're forgiven." He said graciously. With that, he pulled himself out of her and shifted up off of her. She shivered and hugged herself as the frigid air quickly chilled her once again exposed skin. She heard him getting to his feet and the sound of clothing shuffling a bit and a zipper. "Well, it's been fun, but I have to get some homework done. Now let's remember the rules from now on, got it? You're a rather entertaining little fuck toy and I'd hate have to toss you aside just because you couldn't do as you were told."

She sat up as she heard footsteps moving away. They died away down the corridor until deafening silence surrounded her. She couldn't believe he had just left her there like that! Tears crowded her eyes once again. Fuck toy. He'd called her a _fuck toy!_ She couldn't hold back the sobs of shame and anger.

She felt around for her clothes, but she couldn't find them. After a few minutes of crawling around, feeling for them blindly, she gave up, curling up in a little filthy, shivering ball as sobs wracked her.

> > >

Litty became aware once again to the feeling of warmth and security. She felt clean, her body tightly bundled in soft, warm cloth. She wasn't laying down precisely... it felt like she was nestled in someone's lap, her head against their shoulder. A slight shift and the feel of warm breath on her neck confirmed it. A hand was stroking her hair soothingly as another strong arm cradled her.

A little smile flitted over her lips. He came back. Or was it all just a nightmare? Perhaps she'd fallen in the dark and hit her head... dreamt the whole thing... yes... that must be it... Harry wouldn't really have done such evil things to her...

She felt his cheek brush hers and shifted her head up, finding his lips. The hand on her hair stilled, but the lips kissed her back unhesitatingly. His kiss quickly deepened. It was so ardent and passionate that it made her head spin. Never in her life had she been kissed with such fire and intensity. She felt a pang of sadness when the kiss finally ended.

He nuzzled against her, his hand stroking her hair once again. "Tell me who did this to you and I swear he will never see morning's light." He whispered softly.

Her head jerked back, her eyes springing open and blinking against the seemingly bright light of the small lantern beside them. Her cheeks went beet red as she recognized who was holding her. She struggled to get up.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself." Theodore said, releasing her.

"What the bloody Hell are _you_ doing here?" She snapped irritably as she staggered to her feet, the angry aching in her loins telling her in no uncertain terms that she hadn't been dreaming. Her head started spinning a bit at the sudden change in position and she felt his arms wrapping around her for support.

She shoved him away and staggered back, though it nearly sent her sprawling. She managed to steady herself with some effort. "Keep your bloody hands off of me!" She said, trying to make it sound fierce and angry, though the nausea rising in her made it come out rather flat.

"You need to go to the Hospital wing."

"I'm fine!" She muttered, grabbing the robe as it tried to slip off of her. She blushed, realizing she was still naked beneath it. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and pulled it properly closed. It felt awkward and strange without clothing beneath it. As she glanced around she could see articles of clothing here and there, but felt a bit too embarrassed to go foraging about for them at the moment. Best to just come back for them later.

"Tell me who hurt you." He prompted again gently.

"No one hurt me." She replied stiffly.

"I think I have the right to know."

"Right? And just what makes you think you have the _right_ to anything? You don't bloody _own_ me!"

"I know I don't own you. I've never once said a word while you've slept with half of the school, now have I? But you _are_ going to be my wife one day. I'll not just stand here and let this pass. No bastard's going to rape you and live to tell about it!"

"No one raped me!" She didn't really feel that that statement was entirely true, even in her own mind, but she wasn't about to admit that to him! "My sex life is none of your bloody business!"

His jaw firmed. "So this is _normal_ for you? Do you really have so little self respect that you let boys do whatever they please with you? Use your body, then leave you laying there on the floor like some unwanted toy?" She carefully hid her wince as he used that word, "I found you! I _saw_ you! Do you have any idea what it was like to come in here and see you laying there lifelessly? Your body cold as stone, bruised and bloodied and then rolled about in the dirt for good measure? Would you have even survived the night if I hadn't come along and fixed you up?"

"Oh don't try to pull that guilt shite on me! I fell asleep, that's all. I would have been just fine." She spotted her wand and snatched it up, trying not to notice the decent sized dark spot on the floor near it. Even in the dim light she had no doubt this was some of the blood he'd mentioned. Had Harry really hurt her that badly? She hadn't bled from sex in years. She huddled in the robe, longing for her bed. She turned and started towards the door, her only thought to crawl into her nice soft, warm bed and never leave it.

His hand gently caught her arm as she passed him. She whipped her wand around, pressing the tip to his throat. "My bloody _enslavement_ doesn't start until after graduation, so until then you don't have the right to so much as touch me! My problems are my problems, and my life is my own. I can shag every male past puberty within a fifty mile radius if I bloody well feel like it and it'll be none of your bloody business! Now I suggest you get your hands off me and stay away unless you want me to bloody well _curse you!_"

He released her arm, taking a deep breath and letting it slowly out. "If you think it'll help, feel free." He said in a resigned voice.

She seethed. She hated being emotionally manipulated and every word that he spoke, every action he made seemed intentionally designed to defuse her anger or make her feel guilty. She hated him for that. She longed to curse him into oblivion... and yet she never could seem to make herself. It was as if he had some sort of protective charm over him that leeched away her destructive anger and made it nigh impossible.

She grudgingly lowered her wand.

"Latimera, please..." He said sadly as she turned towards the door once more.

She turned on him, her free hand whipping out to slap his cheek soundly. "How many times must I tell you how much I hate that name! Why do you always insist on using it?" she growled angrily.

He dropped his eyes. After an awkward moment he stooped down, picking up the lantern and offered it to her silently. She couldn't help but feel a little squirm of guilt deep inside as the lantern light made his eyes look decidedly watery. She wanted to refuse it, not wanting to accept anything from him, but she couldn't deny the fear she felt inside as she peered at the blackness just outside the door. She grudgingly accepted the lantern, then made her way out of the room.

He watched the light disappear down the hall, then sighed, slumping back against the stone wall. "Because I love your name." He said softly to the empty room.

> > > > > > >

A/N - This one ran a bit long. I didn't figure you'd mind. I wanted to get to this point by the end of the chapter, but the Potions class ran a bit long. Still, couldn't cut it down really. If you're wondering about the chapter title... I make up the title after I write the chapter... read through it for the feel... this chapter was named for Litty's emotional state(s) during the chapter. She seemed to have a number of 'bumps' and perhaps a frightening lurch or two... a brief, terrifying sense of being blind and helpless at Harry's hands... overall Turbulence is what came to mind. I feel it was a rather fitting chapter to be posting on Halloween. Or at least I would have posted it on Halloween if my bloody computer hadn't frozen and ate half of the last scene and a good number of edits throughout! (growls angrily) It couldn't have eaten half of an EASY scene, now could it? And I had it down just the way I wanted it... I hope I remembered everything!


	6. Tender Obsession

Chapter 6  
Tender Obsession

Litty felt a hand grasp her shoulder and jerked away instinctively, her eyes springing open and blinking quickly to clear them. Shandra came slowly into focus. She was sitting on the side of the bed and looking startled.

"You ok?" She asked worriedly.

Litty blushed slightly. "Just fine." She answered immediately even though she could already feel the dull ache still in her belly. It felt a bit like someone had punched her in the gut. She knew a simple potion would clear it up, but she'd rather deal with it than explain to Pomfrey what had caused it.

"I was just trying to get you up before breakfast is over. What happened to you last night?"

Her eyes darted back over to Shandra. "What do you mean?" She asked guardedly, her eyes quickly darting around and noting they were alone in the room.

"We were supposed to work on homework together."

"I was... otherwise occupied." She said evasively.

A little smirk worked onto Shandra's face. "With Theo?" She asked with a openly hopeful tone.

Litty scowled at her. "No, not with that bloody snake! Why would you even suggest that?"

Shandra's smirk widened. She gave a little shrug. "Silly me. Guess I shouldn't assume things just because that clasp has his family crest on it. Probably just a fashion statement I guess."

Litty's eyes darted down and her cheeks went scarlet. She was still wrapped up in the robe... and she suddenly realized it was not her own! She had been so upset and the lighting had been so bad she hadn't even realized the trim was green, not burgundy. No wonder it had felt so awkward. It was meant for someone several sizes larger than her.

She irritably undid the clasp but then paused, realizing she had nothing beneath it. It wasn't as if Shandra had never seen her naked, they shared a bathroom for years after all, but she couldn't trust that Harry hadn't left any marks and she certainly didn't want her to see that!

She carefully got out from under the covers, keeping the robe closed as best she could, then hurried over to their bathroom. "Get me some clothes, will you?" She glanced as she closed the door, making sure Shandra was going for her trunk and unlikely to walk in at any moment and quickly doffed the robe. She looked in the full length mirror and grimaced. Both of her knees were bruised from when he'd forced her down onto the floor and there were noticeable, somewhat hand-shaped bruises on her hips where he'd grabbed and held her. She knew his grasp had been painful but she hadn't thought it would leave bruises! She pulled her wand out of the robe on the floor, quickly casting healing spells to hurry their disappearance along, though Theo had probably already cast some on them. She wondered how she would look if he hadn't already done some work on her.

Her eyes widened and she shifted to the side a bit, reaching down and touching her leg as she caught sight of a nearly foot long, thin pink line on her lower right leg. The skin felt new and slightly raw and as she probed it, she could feel the firmness of mending tissue beneath that felt as if it went relatively deep. She furrowed her brow. She couldn't remember cutting herself. Then she remembered the feel of something on the floor brushing her leg... she had been so numb by that point that she hadn't felt more than a slight pressure and the feeling of something clinging to her leg. She had assumed it was just another harmless bit of the refuse that had littered the floor. When she examined her other leg closer she found the faint evidence of several other cuts and abrasions. As she straightened up she looked at her hands and managed to spot several pale lines on those as well. They weren't noticeable really unless you were looking for them, but then with healing magic even the most grievous wounds could be reduced to mere blemishes in moments if they were simple enough. No wonder she had bled enough to alarm him. Her mind immediately darted away from the subject and she quickly cast glamors to hide the bruises and mending skin until they could heal as she heard Shandra approaching. She slipped into one of the shower stalls and started up the water as Shandra came in.

"So you going to tell me how you wound up wearing nothing but Theo's robe?" Shandra asked, plopping the stack of clothing on the counter by the sink and hopping up next to it.

Litty blushed, taking advantage of the time it took to wet her hair to think of a plausible explanation. "I was... seeing someone..." She said, hedging the details as she poured some shampoo out into her hand. "And after he left I fell asleep... and when I woke up Theo was there. We had a little argument and I left. It was dark. I didn't realize it was _his_ robe he'd put on me. You can take the bloody rag back to him if you like. Not like I want it!"

Shandra chuckled wickedly, "Not likely. I'm not a delivery service. You want to give it back, do it yourself."

Litty stuck her head out, dripping suds. "Brat!" She said, sticking her tongue out at her.

Shandra just giggled.

Litty fell into a contemplative silence as she rinse her hair. When she finished, she leaned her head out of the water again, wiping back her streaming bangs. "What I can't figure out is how he found me." She said thoughtfully. She paused, lowering the conditioner bottle she had been opening. "How the bloody Hell _did_ he find me? I wasn't exactly someplace easy to find. I don't think I've ever even been in that room before. In fact I doubt anyone's been in that room for _years_... And how did he even know to look for me? I mean what? Is he a bloody Seer or is he _stalking_ me or something? It would be just like the bloody snake. But then why would he have asked me who I was with...? He would have seen him leave..." She muttered contemplatively.

Shandra's eyes widened a bit and she bit her lip. "Um... I... uh may have mentioned to him that you'd gone missing..." She said hesitantly.

"You what?" Litty all but screeched, jerking the curtain open a bit again and glaring at her. "Why the bloody Hell would you have done THAT? You know how possessive that prat is!"

Shandra sighed. "He's _protective_. There's a difference."

Litty gave a derisive snort, jerking the curtain back closed irritably and pouring out a bit too much conditioner in her anger. "Protective my arse. He just wants to make sure no one messes with his _property_."

Shandra rolled her eyes but didn't reply, knowing anything she said would just incite more anger in Litty, egging her on.

Litty sighed. "Must have been the bloody footprints in the dust. I was afraid someone would spot them. Dead giveaway if you were looking, and we weren't too far from the tower..." She muttered thoughtfully. "Ruddy Nora... am I going to have to start using concealing spells everywhere I go to get him off my trail? Bloody ridiculous."

"Quit being so paranoid. I'm sure he doesn't make a _habit_ of it. Well I'm going to head down. Think you can manage to make your way to the Great Hall in the next half hour if left to your own devices?" She asked teasingly.

"Get out then. I don't need a keeper! No matter what that prat thinks!"

Shandra just rolled her eyes silently, quickly making her way out.

Litty waited until she heard the door to their room close, then dunked her head under the stream of water one last time before shutting it off. She ran her hands over her hair to squeeze a bit of the water out, then grabbed a towel off the bar next to the stall. She stepped out and started to dry off. She glanced over at the robe laying there in an untidy pile. She wrapped the towel around her, tucking the end in securely and walked over, snatching it up. She started to toss it in the dirty clothes hamper, knowing the house elves would return it to its rightful owner, but then paused. She held it out before her contemplatively.

No. She wouldn't make it that easy for him.

She roughly folded the garment, then strolled into her room. She opened her trunk and tossed it in, then shut it. If he wanted it back he'd have to _ask_ for it!

Feeling a bit better, she hurried back into the bathroom to dress.

> > >

Shandra hurried as fast as she could without drawing attention. She passed the Great Hall but continued her journey downwards into the dark underbelly of the castle. As she approached Slytherin Dungeon she broke into a run, seeing someone going in the door.

"Wait!" She called.

Blaise paused and looked back, seeing her scampering over. He leaned back against the inside of the door, folding his arms over his chest and enjoying watching her top as she ran the last leg. She came to a stop before him, gasping a bit for breath. "I need in..." She panted. "To see Theo."

Blaise sighed. "Why is it always Theo? You make the rest of us feel all neglected." He said, affecting a hurt look.

She rolled her eyes. "He's my friend. Come on, can you please let me in?"

"Give me one good reason why I should let a _Gryffindor_ into Slytherin Dungeon." He said with a smirk.

A little grin slipped onto her lips and she stepped up to him, leaning closer and planting a kiss right on his lips.

Blaise blinked, a bit stunned as she slipped past. A brilliant grin spread over his lips. "Damn... should have asked for more than one..." He said mirthfully.

Shandra hurried a little ways down one of the halls. Luckily Theo's room was close to the common room. She had no desire to wander much further. From what she'd seen, the dungeon was enormous and all of the halls were winding and easy to get lost in if you didn't know your way. Or perhaps they just had confounding spells on them for non-Slytherins. She tapped on his door.

"Go away." A somewhat muffled voice replied.

Undaunted, she opened the door. He had the candles low, which made it quite dark this far underground. She could see his form on the bed, but he'd pulled the covers up over his head. She circled around and sat on the side of the bed.

"Get the bloody Hell out, Zabini. I already told you I'm not hungry!" he grumbled.

She smirked but kept quiet. She crawled up on the bed, laying down beside him with her arm draped over him and snuggled up.

"Zabini, if that's you I'm going to kick your arse!" He said, reaching up and pulling the covers down a bit. He let out a little amused huff as he spotted her. "Should have known it was you, you little minx." He said, slipping his arm out of the covers and pulling her close.

"Zabini visit your room often?" She asked mirthfully.

He rolled his eyes. "He's like the self-appointed bloody moral officer around here! He seems completely incapable of comprehending the term 'bugger off'. I usually have to put up with him pestering me for a couple of days or so whenever Litty and I get into it. I swear that bloody boy is a Seer. I don't have to say a thing. He always just seems to know."

She chuckled. "That's sweet. I'm glad there's someone around here trying to keep your spirits up." She said, squeezing him a bit tighter.

"So... she's pissed off at me, isn't she?" He said with resignation.

Shandra sighed. "Ya." She lifted her head and gave him a mock stern glare, "And you're trying to get me into trouble, mister!"

"Hmm?"

"I had to cover for you! Told her I'd mentioned she'd gone missing and so you went off looking for her. You can't go tracking her down in the middle of nowhere with no explanation and expect her to let that go unquestioned. She's not stupid!"

"I'm well aware of that."

"Well keep it up and sooner or later she's going to figure out where that bloody bracelet really came from, and then we're both in for it!"

"Na. She'd just hate me. But then she already does, so oh well."

"You don't think she'll figure out that if it wasn't really supposed to be in that box from her grandmother's estate and _I_ was the only one in the room when she opened it, I might have had something to do with how it got in there? Honestly!"

He sighed. "Sorry... but I had no choice."

"What happened?"

"She was hurt..."

Shandra perked up, propping her head up with her hand. "How bad?" She asked, concerned.

He reached up, unbuttoning his nightshirt halfway down his chest. As he pulled it aside she could see his pendant resting there, the perfect match to Litty's bracelet. He brushed it aside and she could see a red welt in the exact shape of the pendant marring the smooth, pale skin of his chest.

She gasped, reaching up and gently touching the spot. "What happened?"

"It heats up when its mate's wearer is in danger."

Her eyes went round. "She was in enough danger to _burn_ you?"

He gave a little shrug, closing his shirt back up. "Just scalded me really. I'm sure I can find someone with some burn cream if it gets uncomfortable. It'll probably be gone in a day or two on its own at any rate."

"But if it was hurting you, why didn't you take it off?"

He looked at her as if she'd just suggested something preposterous. "Then I couldn't have found her. Who cares if I get a little burn?" He settled back and closed his eyes, "She was so cold..." He said achingly. "When I first found her... I thought... for a moment I thought she was..." He fell silent as his throat tightened up.

She hugged him comfortingly. "She said she just fell asleep..." Shandra said softly.

He gave a snort and looked over at her. "Ya... she fell asleep... naked... on the cold stone floor in a pitch black, unheated portion of the castle at night... while bruised and bleeding profusely... I guess I just completely overreacted." He said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

She sat bolt upright. "What? What happened to her?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing I can prove and nothing she'll admit to. I only have my suspicions." He looked over at her. "She doesn't want me near her... but you're around her all the time... watch her for me, will you? I don't think I could bear finding her like that again..."

She dropped her eyes and nodded. "I'll do my best... but you know how she is."

He took a deep breath and sighed it out. He looked back over at her tentatively. "Listen... I really don't care what she does with my robe... probably burn it I imagine... but do you think you could get something I forgot out of it before she destroys it?"

She looked up. "What? Did you forget your wand?"

He shook his head. "Needed that, so I had it out... I just... in the inside left breast pocket I have... well it's kind of like a little wallet... it just... it's really important to me and I really need it back... quietly and hopefully without her knowledge if you can manage it..."

She hated sneaking around. She was never good at subterfuge. "Fine. I'll do my best." She finally conceded, giving him a little nod.

He smiled and reached up, cupping her chin in his hand and gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You're the best friend I've ever had... have I ever told you that before?"

She grinned. "Only a couple hundred times."

He chuckled, letting his hand drop. "Father would kill me if he ever heard me saying that to a Gryffindor. Literally and without a qualm." The comment held no undue emotion. It was a simple statement of fact, and she knew it was probably true. He shifted over to face her, smirking and lowering his voice. "Did she tell you what _else_ happened?"

"Other then you apparently finally getting to see her naked?" Shandra asked with a giggle.

"She kissed me..." He said blissfully, nuzzling down in his pillow a bit.

Shandra blinked in surprise. "Knowingly?"

"Bottle it, kill-joy." He chuckled, pulling her back down beside him. "Ok, ok... she undoubtedly mistook me for someone else, but who cares?" He took a deep breath and breathed it slowly out, closing his eyes and snuggling up to her, "No matter why, she kissed me... and it was just as amazing as I've always dreamed it would be..."

She giggled. "Sweet Merlin! You're gushing like a bloody girl!"

"What? Can't I show some enthusiasm? Been mooning over that bloody obstinate bint since before I had any right being interested in girls! I'd say finally getting to kiss her warrants a sappy moment or two."

"Well when you put it like that I guess..." She blinked, then glanced down, smirking. "Hmm... that must have been a very _nice_ kiss..."

He furrowed his brow, then blushed slightly as he figured out what she was talking about. He shifted away and tossed an extra bit of blanket across his lap for good measure. "Enough snuggling and reminiscing I'd say..."

She giggled again. "Heck, if you can keep on reminiscing for another ten minutes or so we could probably get a lot further than we did this summer!"

He rolled his eyes. "Not likely! I've had quite enough embarrassment in that particular department to last for a good long time, thanks."

"Well maybe if I blindfolded you and you concentrated on that kiss you wouldn't have that problem!" She said mischievously.

He groaned, then shifted his head over, pressing his forehead to hers and staring into her eyes so close she looked like a cyclops. "Shandra... love... you know how I feel about you. I know you've got this idea in your head that if I just get laid I'll be so much calmer and better able to deal with how things are between me and Latimera... I'd like to believe that it would... that _something_ could loosen this death grip she seems to hold on my heart, but it's just _not going to happen_. Let's be honest... it would be more likely to just make me feel wretchedly guilty and possibly even bung up what you and I have. As much as the idea of giving you pleasure appeals to me, I just couldn't bear the thought of anything ever coming between us. I nearly forgot myself this summer... but luckily at least _part_ of me remembered. Personally, I'm glad it did. It wasn't that I don't find you attractive or anything like that. You're gorgeous and we both know any man would be dead lucky to have you. We just make much better friends than we ever could lovers."

"I guess so." She mumbled sadly. "I mean it's not like I'm dying to get into your pants anyway. No offense, but I don't generally go for boys who are _obsessed_ with my friends..."

He shifted back and rolled his eyes. "I'm not obsessed."

"Mmhmm. Sure. Go look it up in the dictionary. You're obviously unfamiliar with the term." She said sarcastically, giving him a little poke in the stomach with her finger. She let out an exasperated sigh. "I just wish you'd loosen up! Realize that there are other girls out there! If this one doesn't end up being the one... well ok that would just prove she's a bloody idiot, but it doesn't have to be the end of the world for you!"

"But she is." He said softly, then sat up, tossing off the blankets and slipping off the other side of his bed. "Suppose I had best get ready for class. Oh..." He said, glancing back as he opened his wardrobe. "And by the way... speaking of getting laid... I wouldn't make any plans for tonight after our little field trip if I were you. I believe Zabini has made plans for the two of you to get a little _better acquainted_..."

Shandra blushed bright red and couldn't help but giggle as her stomach did cartwheels. From what the girls had said she kind of figured he would try something if they were out somewhere together past dark... but she hadn't expected to have the suspicion confirmed. Her little peck on the lips at the door had been brief, but brilliant nonetheless, and she couldn't seem to get it out of her mind.

"Don't worry... he may be irritatingly optimistic, and far too enthusiastic and persistent for sanity to endure at times... but from what I've heard you won't regret it in the morning."

She gave a little nervous giggle. "You sound as if I've already told him yes!"

He chuckled, picking out a shirt and tossing it on the bed. "You obviously like him, and he's set his sights on you, so it's pretty much a foregone conclusion. He can be _very_ persuasive. Hell, he nearly got _me_ to say yes! Just _nearly!_ And I'm not even into guys. Admittedly I'd been drinking a bit... Slytherin celebrations can get a bit out of hand on occasion... If you want proof, stop by Saturday evening..." He said with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

She couldn't stop giggling as she imagined Blaise propositioning Theo. Being around Slytherin Dungeon on quite a number of occasions over the years, she'd long since discovered Blaise's belief in shagging without bias of gender. She hated to admit it, but it was one of the things that most piqued her interest in him. She'd never been with someone like him. Well, at least not that she knew of! Despite how much her wild imaginings were crowding her mind, she made sure to make a mental note to stop by Saturday...

He grinned, tossing his pants on top of the shirt and sitting back down next to her. "So I expect a full report sometime this weekend. Don't leave me hanging!"

She gave him a little playful shove. "You're going to have to stop living your whole life vicariously through me!"

He kept smiling, but it began looking a bit forced. "I think we both know when _that_ will happen. If ever." He said softly, gathering up his clothes and disappearing into his bathroom.

Shandra sighed. It was hard enough dealing with _one_ emotionally screwed up friend... _two_ who were screwed up because of _eachother?_ This was bound to drive her straight round the twist!

> > > > > > >

"Looks like there's going to be a good turnout for tryouts." Ron said as they made their way towards the Quidditch pitch, eyeing the considerable number of students making their way towards it as well.

Ron was trying to sound optimistic, but Harry could tell he was getting increasingly nervous. "Oh calm down, Ron. You're getting as jittery as that batty Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. What was his problem anyway?"

Hermione gave a little chuckle. "The last time he had you in his class you sent him to the hospital wing. What did you expect?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "That? That was nothing... a knee jerk reaction! If he's going to get all tetchy the first time someone blasts him into a wall he's in the wrong profession!"

"Did you see him when you sneezed while his back was turned?" Ron asked gleefully, his nervousness apparently forgotten for the moment. "Jumped a good six inches, he did! Right nearly shat himself!"

Harry laughed. "Missed that one. I was wondering what everyone was laughing at. I'll have to watch him next time!"

"It isn't funny." Hermione said, trying to sound stern and fighting off the little grin that wanted to find its way onto her face. She could still remember the little girlish squeak the man had made as he spun around. It had been bloody _hilarious_, but it really wasn't proper to point that kind of thing out about an authority figure.

"Oh honestly, Hermione! Tell me how that wasn't funny!" Ron chortled.

"He's a _professor_, Ron. No matter what we may think of him personally it's disrespectful to voice those opinions aloud." She said primly.

Ron gave a snort. "Well tell me once you've gotten that telepathy potion made up and we can reminisce about it silently. Until then I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep using my mouth."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. It wasn't until then that she noticed the other sixth year Gryffindor girls walking out as a group, talking and giggling happily. Not surprising that they would be coming to gape at all the boys trying to show off... but Lavender was carrying a broom! Was she seriously going to try for a spot on the team? Lavender surely wasn't serious! She was even still wearing her school uniform skirt! It wasn't advisable to wear one of those when flying in the best of times. Certainly she wouldn't be able to compete while hampered by such apparel. Besides, she certainly couldn't picture Lavender of all people in an organized sport!

As they approached the pitch, Lavender did indeed continue onto the field with the rest of the students who were trying out as the other girls made their way up into the stands. This promised to be interesting. Hermione wished Ron and Harry luck and hurried up into the stands after them.

Hermione took a seat in the front row just a bit down from the group of giggling girls. The Gryffindor stand was the only one that had observers in it of course, but as she looked around she noted a few students that were most definitely not Gryffindors. Steven Cornfoot and Kevin Entwhistle were sitting near the back. They appeared to be flirting with a third year Gryffindor girl who was blushing brightly and giggling, obviously unused to the attention. Hermione furrowed her brow. Some people... ok, _most_ people considered her a prude, but that was just wrong! They were a good three years her senior! And at this age that was a rather significant amount... the girl was barely more than a child!

She pulled her attention back to the field as Harry started lining the hopefuls up and sorting them by the position they were trying for. She couldn't help but hope that Lavender would find a way to completely humiliate herself. It wasn't that Hermione had ridiculous, sexist views on the game... Katie Bell was a shoe-in in her opinion, but her animosity towards Lavender and Parvati was growing by leaps and bounds. Her skirts were still shrinking... and now many of her other articles of clothing had started vanishing as well! Starting with her bras!

She pulled her robe a bit tighter, glaring down at Lavender. She had been sure to get into her foraging clothes before coming out so they wouldn't have a chance to get rid of everything but those bloody mini-skirts! She'd already had to go with a plain white t-shirt for a top as her others had either disappeared or shrunk up to the point of being indecent. The jogging pants she was wearing felt a bit tight, but she wasn't sure if that was tampering or just because she was still growing. She hadn't tried to wear such grungy clothing in a good long time.

The bras had been the last straw. She had too much on her plate tonight, but tomorrow she was definitely going to be having a little chat with her prognosticating roomies. If that failed, Harry's suggestion was looking more and more reasonable. Knowing the girls as she did, she started going through possible curses in her head as she watched the tryouts get underway.

Harry started with beaters first. There were half a dozen students trying for the two open positions, so Harry released six bludgers into the air. That many whizzing around all at once was almost frightening. She was glad _she_ wasn't out there!

Litty moved down to the side of the stand near Hermione, which was right above where Lavender stood waiting. She leaned over the rail, calling down, "Come on Lav! Try for beater!"

Lavender looked up at her and made a somewhat rude gesture teasingly.

Litty giggled and settled her elbows on the rail, watching as Harry took the potential beaters up and they started batting the bludgers around. The watchers tried to remain quiet so the players could hear Harry's occasional called instructions over the still rather brisk wind.

Hermione eyed Litty for a moment. She glanced down, spotting Shandra beside Parvati. She was chatting animatedly to Colin Creevey, who was of course flashing off pictures incessantly. She had wanted to make amends with Litty, and when was she likely to have another opportunity to talk to her alone like this? She decided to try a bit of conversation. She may be needing allies very soon after all. "Why's she trying out anyway? I didn't think she much cared for Quidditch."

Litty looked back at her. She looked her over for a minute before answering. "Just a lark. She doesn't really want to be on the team. Doubt she'd want to break a sweat. I think Parvati dared her, but who cares? It's entertaining at least." She said with a shrug, looking back at the action, trying to keep her eyes from staying on Harry too long. He couldn't blame her for coming to the tryouts when one of her friends was going for a position, but she didn't want to push her luck!

"Nice that they have more than one form of entertainment." Hermione muttered darkly, glaring over at Parvati who was waving down at Lavender from the other side of the stand.

Litty looked over at her again and chuckled. "They _are_ persistent, aren't they?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Insanely."

"Your skirts fit for hair bands by now?" Litty asked mirthfully.

"Very nearly. They've expanded their scope as well."

Litty turned, leaning back against the rail and giggling. "I noticed. When you've got tiny little bee stings like mine you can get away with flying loose and free." She said, sticking out her chest a bit, though it did little to improve the size of her diminutive breasts. Hermione honestly couldn't tell if the girl was wearing a bra or not. "But with knockers like those ya definitely need an over the shoulder boulder holder!"

Hermione blushed bright red... for several reasons. That someone had noticed her somewhat less than fully clothed state, and because she'd never been told she had big breasts before. Of course they could only really be considered big when compared to ones like Litty's.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried any of the enhancement charms. There are several that are certified safe and effective to use..." Hermione suggested.

Litty snorted. "Why? I don't know why anyone would _want_ big breasts in the first place! Unless of course they fell prey to the sexist mindset that dictates that women must have large breasts to find mates... which is really only because men have breast fixations stemming from the fact that they were never fully weaned from the teat and spend the rest of their lives looking for wet-nurses to replace dear old mum! Besides, if I had huge bristols I'd fall over! Not to mention, I can still run without hurting myself. Can _you_ say as much?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

Hermione blushed bright red. She certainly didn't hedge subjects, did she? Before she could come up with a reply to that she saw Litty's eyes catching on something behind her and widen. The amusement instantly fled from her face and she quickly turned back around, trying to pretend she was watching the tryouts, though her stance was rather tense.

Hermione looked up as someone clomped past her, walking on the seats rather than simply going down the aisle. Steven Cornfoot hopped down from the front row bench and sauntered over to Litty, leaning casually back against the side rail of the stand next to her.

"Well well. Little Litty, oh so pretty, standing all alone..." He said in a little sing-song rhyme, ending with a suggestive note as he reached over, running a finger down her arm.

She pulled it away and shifted a bit away, trying to ignore him.

"You're not playing nice, Johansen... but I'll let it slide. You'll be nice to me soon enough."

She looked over at him, furrowing her brow and him and grimacing. "Not likely."

He made a little tisking sound. "You should start being a bit more pleasant. I owled my father this morning. I'll wager it won't be more than a few days until you're mine. No more nasty little snake boy. Feel free to show your appreciation."

Her eyes widened and she started to feel an edge of panic inside. "There's no bloody way I'm marrying you!"

He chuckled. "You'll change your tune. Well, either that or I'll change it for you. I think I'm going to quite enjoy breaking you in..."

She turned and tried to get away from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He grinned at her wickedly, "Just so you know, we're going to have at _least_ half a dozen kids." He leaned closer, whispering in her ear, "And I don't mind if you object. That'll make it all the more entertaining for me..."

Litty jerked against his grasp, trying to escape him.

"Let go of her!" Hermione said, rising angrily.

He glared over at her. "Mind your own business, Granger. This is between me and my little fiancée!"

"Never!" Litty shrieked, jerking away desperately.

"I said let her go!" Hermione said, pulling out her wand.

"Try it and I'll have you tossed out on your ear! My father might even throw your miserable arse into Azkaban! Now bugger off you _cowing mudblood!_" He growled angrily.

Hermione's jaw dropped in shock and fury, but before she could even cast, a bludger darted past blurringly fast, slamming into Steven so hard he flew back, flipping right over the railing. He let out a scream of terror, just managing to catch a hand on the bottom rail. His momentum slammed him into the side of the stand, but he managed to keep his tentative grip.

Hermione and Litty looked back towards the source and saw Harry on his broom about fifty feet away. He had a beater's bat in his hand. He flipped it up, catching ahold of the other end and handing it handle first back to the fourth year boy beside him. "As I said, it's all about aim." They could hear him telling the boy quite calmly, "Use the wrist and follow through. That's key."

The boy was staring at the stands wide-eyed, nodding numbly.

Hermione was knocked back down onto the bench as Kevin Entwhistle rushed past, falling to his knees and grabbing ahold of Steven before he could fall. Hermione and Litty just watched, neither making any move to help as Kevin laboriously hauled Steven back up into the stand. Steven lay there on the wooden planks, gasping with a light whine of pain in his breath as his nose gushed blood quite freely.

After a minute he managed to gather himself and clamber to his feet with his friend's help. He glared at Harry murderously. Harry had remained right where he was, not bothering to hide the fact that he was the one who had done it. Steven wiped some of the blood on his sleeve, then yelled up at him, "That was on purpose!"

"You have a _brilliant_ mastery of the obvious. What's your point?" Harry asked with a little smirk stealing over his lips.

"Attacking another student with a weapon without provocation is grounds for expulsion!" He yelled back, pressing his sleeve to his nose in a vain attempt to stem the flow.

"A bludger is not a weapon. These tryouts are also closed. Gryffindors only. I stated it very clearly on the announcement. Anyone from another House who chooses to show up is either an idiot who is too bloody thick to read or volunteering for target practice. Are you an idiot, Cornfoot?"

"I'm not the idiot! You are! Wait until I tell..." Steven began furiously.

Harry didn't even wait for him to finish his tirade, "You heard him!" He called out to the beater candidates flying about, "Take care not to hit any Gryffindors! I take points off for that!"

"Why you bastard!" Steven yelled, then let out a little little cry of fear, ducking down as a bludger hurtled for his head. It smashed straight through the thin wooden wall behind him.

"Close!" Harry called encouragingly to the girl who'd hit it. "Good try! Next!"

The Gryffindors observers all started laughing (and ducking extra low!) as the two Ravenclaw boys finally wizened up and made for the stairs, ducking and dodging bludgers the whole way. The extra bludgers Harry had released made the short distance especially harrowing.

Harry was just sitting there on his broom, a notebook now in his hand as he took note of how the beaters were doing as the two Ravenclaw boys disappeared down into the covered stairwell. A moment later a seventh year boy zoomed over, nailing a bludger hard as it headed for Harry, sending it ripping through the cloth that covered the stairwell. They heard a yelp of pain and the sound of someone tumbling down the wooden staircase.

Harry laughed, "_Nice!_ Didn't even have clear line of sight! You're definitely in!"

The boy grinned brilliantly and went off after another bludger.

Litty couldn't seem to stop grinning. She felt an odd little rush inside at the thought that Harry would have done something so public to keep her from being manhandled. She quickly looked away as he glanced over at her, but still couldn't get the smile off of her face.

A thought occurred and she sat down next to Hermione, trying to make it look casual. After a quick glance around, she pulled out a fresh handkerchief and shifted down, subtly dabbing up some of the blood puddled on the floor there. Once the cloth was stained bright red with it, she carefully wrapped the clean parts of the cloth around the soiled part until it was neatly wrapped up, then slipped it in one of her inner pockets. As a Ravenclaw, Steven really should have been smart enough not to leave samples of his blood laying carelessly about. She tried to remember where she'd seen that book of barely legal hexes...

"He really shouldn't have done that." Hermione said in a soft, worried voice, watching Harry. "He could get in trouble."

Litty glanced over at her. She got the definite impression that Hermione thought he'd done it for her. Probably best to foster that misconception. "Oh don't worry. All the other Gryffindors here will back him that the idiotic prat told him he was volunteering for target practice... whether he meant to or not. Besides, Harry's the 'Golden Boy'. At most he'll get a slap on the wrist."

Hermione sighed. "He can't keep assuming he'll skate by though." After a moment of contemplation, she pulled her eyes off of Harry and looked over at Litty. "You ok?"

Litty rubbed her wrist self-consciously, "I'm fine." She muttered. She sighed, "Listen... not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but take my advice and don't catch Cornfoot's attention. I've heard enough rumors to know that's no the smartest thing to do."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "What kind of rumors?"

Litty just shook her head and shrugged it off. "Just... just stay away from him. Trust me."

Hermione eyed her for a long moment. "Ok." She said agreeably... though she made a mental note to be keeping a close eye on the boy in the future. They sat there in uneasy silence for a while, watching as Harry finished up Beater tryouts and returned the vicious bludgers to their cases.

Hermione glanced over at Litty. "What did he mean about a snake boy?" She asked tentatively. The girl didn't look about to smack her like she did the last time they'd been in this close of proximity, and she had voluntarily sat beside her which she took for a good sign, but she knew she could be touchy on certain subjects.

Litty sighed and folded her arms over her chest. She stared at the worn, now bloodstained wooden planks below her feet for a long moment before answering. "He was talking about Nott. My 'betrothed'." she spat the last word out as if it were a vile epitaph.

Hermione bit her lip. She had suspected as much from what Steven had said, but she still couldn't believe it. "I... I had heard that some of the Slytherins had arranged marriages... I didn't think Gryffindors did that too!"

Litty gave a derisive snort. "Doesn't matter what _House_ you're in, though being a Gryffindor did make my parents' choices rather slim, _obviously!_ I'm a pureblood. That's all it takes to make you susceptible to their insane, archaic traditions. I mean what kind of backward, fucked up society thinks they can just arbitrarily shlump two people together and tell them to go off and copulate so they can have more of their precious 'pure blood'? What the bloody Hell gives them the right?" Litty reeled herself in and fell silent, glowering at the floor again as she saw several people looking over, realizing her voice had started raising as it often did when she got on that subject.

Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly. Litty and her lifestyle suddenly made much more sense to her. She knew now what Shandra had meant about how she should try to understand before judging. What would _she_ do if she knew that when she was old enough she was going to be forced to marry some boy she didn't even love? She wasn't sure, but she was certainly glad she didn't have to find out. She suddenly felt profoundly guilty for the way she'd treated Litty before.

"Sorry." She said softly, staring pointedly at the field so she wouldn't have to meet Litty's eyes.

"You're not the only one." Litty muttered irritably. "If that bastard gets that bloody contract I'm out of here. I've been saving up an emergency fund ever since I found out about their little plans for my politically acceptable _enslavement_. It's not as much as I'd like, but it should get me out of Europe. Once I'm out of the bloody Ministry's jurisdiction Steven can rot in Hell for all I care."

"You're planning on fleeing Europe just to get out of a marriage? Can't you just divorce him or something?"

Litty snorted. "Getting out of an arranged marriage takes at least five to ten years! You have to try to prove to the Wizengamot that either you both hate eachother to the point of impending murder and have already given the marriage what they would consider a 'reasonable amount of time' to work out your differences, or the man can declare the contract void if he can prove the woman is completely incapable of producing an heir after at least five years of trying. For that route you need documentation of monthly checkups from either St. Mungo's or a certified healer that prove you _were_ 'actively trying' for the full five years and were not using any kind of contraceptive potions, charms or spells. If you get knocked up and have a kid you're locked in. Death is pretty much the only way out."

"That's simply _beastly!_ These are modern times! How could the magical community still have such barbaric rules?" Hermione asked, shocked to her core. She thought house elves had it bad... she'd spent all that time fighting for their rights and never once even stopped to realize that the rights of some of her own classmates were being violated far worse. At least every house elf had the possibility of freedom. They may not _want_ it, but it was _possible_.

She waved encouragingly to Ron as he joined the other three keeper candidates for his tryout, but her smile was a bit forced. Once his attention was off of her she let the smile slip away. She glanced over at Litty. "So... where will you go?" She asked softly.

Litty shrugged. "Maybe America. The colonies were always rather lax. I doubt they're nearly as strict and ridiculous about everything over there."

Hermione grimaced. All she knew of America was what she'd heard and what she'd seen on the television - from the lurid music videos to the appalling 'sitcoms' and of course everything the press prattled on about incessantly. It really didn't paint that impressive a picture. Most of the movies looked like hyped up, mindless fluff and she hadn't really bothered with it. Her parents had frowned on such things, and she would rather read a book at any rate. From the news, the government appeared bizarrely prudish and strict in some areas, lax to the point of sheer laziness in others, and run in a haphazard, irrational fashion ruled over by the large corporations. As for the people, it made them all out to be rich, either fat or anorexic, uneducated and having a vastly overdeveloped sense of their own power and importance. She knew much of it was probably hype, stereotyping and outright slander, and she'd even briefly met a number of Americans that didn't seem to fit that 'mold' at all, but she'd still think twice about going near the place. "You really want to go to _America?_" She asked dubiously, wondering what sources of information Litty was going on. How did the European _wizarding_ community portray America? The subject had really never come up much.

Litty rolled her eyes. "Of course not, but I will if I have to. You think I really want to leave everything I've ever known and traipse off somewhere completely alien and start out with nothing? I have money and security here. I'm not leaving unless I absolutely have to. Cornfoot getting a contract to marry me translates _directly_ into me absolutely having to!"

Hermione mulled that over. "So you'd stay here if Nott keeps the contract? You'd rather marry a _Slytherin?_"

Litty scowled at her silently for a minute, then looked back towards the field. She gave a negligent shrug. "I imagine he'd be _marginally_ better than being homeless and starving to death in a foreign country."

"But isn't his father a Death Eater? Wouldn't you be afraid he's going to become one too?"

Litty let out a bark of laughter. "Theo? Honestly! He's a mite over-possessive, but he's too much of a _pussycat_ to hurt anyone. Ask Shandra. She's the one who fancies him. They've been bezzy mates since before Hogwarts even. Me and her became mates before I ran afoul of that bloody little contract with him, or we probably wouldn't have gotten along. Good thing I didn't know back then really... she's probably the only real friend I've got. Least if I have to marry _him_ I'll still get to see Shandra." She said dejectedly, picking at her nails.

Hermione sighed, feeling wretchedly guilty. "I truly am sorry." She said softly, "About before. I shouldn't have said those things."

Litty kept staring out at the action before her silently.

Hermione looked back at the field dejectedly. Apparently an apology alone wouldn't be enough. She wasn't even sure she could blame the girl for not forgiving her. She watched in silence as Harry narrowed down the candidates for keeper. Ron and Lavender had both scored equally well on the guarding part. Apparently Lavender's skirt wasn't as much of a hindrance as she'd supposed it would be. Harry was setting up some obstacles so they could do flying demonstrations to decide it. Hermione knew how much he wanted to pick Ron, but being captain meant no playing favorites. Hermione scowled as Lavender smirked over at Ron teasingly. It grated on Hermione knowing the girl didn't even really _want_ the position. She probably just wanted to be able to rub it in Ron's face, then she'd probably quit anyway.

Ron went through the course first. He did reasonably well until his robe caught on one of the obstacles, nearly unseating him before the edge ripped free. After that she could tell he was a bit off. She knew how easily his concentration could be thrown and his confidence spoiled.

As Lavender started her rounds Hermione grimaced. She was a good flyer and it was readily apparent that she was doing better than Ron had. She couldn't take watching any more so she looked back over at Litty.

"Listen, I really don't like being at odds with you like this. What is it going to take to make things ok between us?" She asked sincerely.

Litty looked over at her for a long contemplative moment, then a little smile crept onto her face. "You _really_ want to know?" She asked with a slight edge of mischievousness that made Hermione start to worry.

"Um... yes." Hermione replied, trying to mask the nervousness the glint in Litty's eye was causing.

Litty shifted back, resting her elbows on the bench behind them. She leaned her head towards Hermione with a conspiratous look on her face and Hermione leaned closer. "It will take..." Litty whispered, looking back out at the field, "Minor tailoring, an ankle lock, one eighty inversion, Butterfingers and..." She tilted her head a bit consideringly, "Shaken, not stirred." She ended with a wicked smirk.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, completely baffled. What on earth was that supposed to mean?

"You'll see..." She whispered back.

Hermione saw her slip her wand out, holding it covertly at her side so that only Hermione could see it. She started muttering softly, peering out at the field again.

Hermione followed her line of sight. Lavender was making her final pass which brought her within easy sight of the stand. Hermione's eyes widened as she noticed Lavender's skirt starting to shrink noticeably. Before Lavender could notice that, her ankles snap suddenly together. This obviously surprised the girl, who darted a look down while she struggled. She brought her broom to a hover no more than twenty feet from the stands, trying to separate them. She let out a little shriek as she suddenly spun around until she was upside-down. She clung to the broom, but then it appeared to become too slippery to hold. She dropped, dangling by her locked ankles from the broom, her robe and by now tiny skirt doing nothing to cover her, her knickers plainly visible. Her broom then gave her a rough shake and her top, which had only been loosely tucked in, flopped up over her head, displaying her bra for all to see.

Litty, who was by now laughing so hard tears were trickling down her face, slipped her wand away. The stands and the field were filled with laughter and Hermione, for once, was amongst them. By the time Lavender had been able to right herself and streak off towards the castle in mortification Hermione felt like someone had stabbed her in the side she was laughing so hard.

As the laughter died down Litty took a deep breath and sighed it out happily. She patted Hermione on the shoulder companionably. "We're square." She declared with a nod. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go see Colin to get in my order for some prints of that! I love that bloody ever present camera of his!"

Hermione wiped her eyes, looking over at her curiously, "How does that make us square?" She asked curiously.

Litty grinned wickedly, leaning close and whispering in her ear. "You don't honestly think they'll believe _I_ did that, do you?"

> > > > > > >

A/N - I'll work on Flight when I work on it. Chill. And before you flame me, I'm American. I'm not dissing America. I'm giving the impression I got of how America is often portrayed to people in Europe that I gathered from people while I was visiting Europe. The 'ugly American' POV.


	7. Turnera Diffusa

Chapter 7  
Turnera Diffusa

Heeding Snape's warning of detention for tardiness, most of the class was already waiting in the Entrance Hall by the time Hermione had returned from fetching her harvesting bag from her room. She had been quite relieved that the room had been empty when she'd gone back, but despite extensive searching, her missing clothing could still not be located. Even _Accio_ failed to produce anything. By this point she strongly suspected they had done away with them entirely to insure she couldn't recover them. Well, if they hadn't before, Lavender probably had after the tryouts!

Hermione stole a glance over at where Lavender was. The look Lavender was giving her left no doubt in her mind that she did indeed fully believe Hermione had been behind her little 'accident'. She also noted that the girl was liberally swaddled in clothing, including pants with a sturdy leather belt and fastenings that snugged them to her ankles as well. Her shirts (yes, there were several) were well battened down as well, the bottom one so tight around her waist that she wasn't sure how Lavender had even gotten it on. She was definitely taking no chances.

Hermione made plans to look up detecting spells in the library tomorrow. Otherwise she wasn't sure she was going to be able to make herself eat or drink anything for fear of what the girl might have slipped her.

She moved her gaze away from Lavender's venomous stare, pretending she hadn't seen it. She spotted Nott. His tall, lanky frame was slumped against the stone wall. He was probably about the tallest boy in the class (when he bothered to stand straight, though most of the time he seemed to slouch a bit), and yet she'd never really looked at him that closely. He was the type that just tended to blend in somehow. All she could remember hearing about him was that he was rather clever (well it was obvious he wasn't daft if he'd made it into this class!) and that he was a bit of a loner. True to form, he was nowhere near the other Slytherins. As she watched, Shandra arrived and went over to him. He remained slumped against the wall but they began talking softly. He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Hermione looked around a bit more, then furrowed her brow. Draco wasn't there yet. She glanced at her watch. As she watched, it clicked over to eight o'clock. She looked up and saw Snape emerging from the stairwell to the dungeons right on que.

She continued combing the gathered students, but he was conspicuously absent. She did spot Blaise and Pansy. They were standing together, and Pansy appeared to be teasing him, but his eyes were on Shandra. Pansy noted it, but just rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove to regain his attention, then continued her conversation. He smiled and looked at her, but Hermione saw his eyes straying to Shandra now and again.

She was completely baffled. It was obvious that what the girls had said was true... he might be shagging Pansy, but he was tomming about as well... and Pansy didn't even appear to mind! She just couldn't understand that kind of mindset... but after her little 'misunderstanding' with Litty, she decided not to make too harsh of judgments without knowing them well. And considering she had no intention of getting to know _those two_ better, she decided to just put it out of her mind and never revisit the subject. Let them do as they pleased. It didn't really effect her at any rate.

"Form up." Snape said in a bored voice. "Find your partners."

Hermione let out a little groan at the prospect, but then realized her partner wasn't present... and it was past eight! She raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape asked. She hadn't even said anything yet and he already sounded exasperated.

"My partner isn't here yet." She said, carefully keeping the smile off her face as she got to point that out. Snape couldn't just brush it off now that it had been said in front of the class without showing obvious favoritism.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Granger!" Draco growled, coming up the stairs from the dungeon.

Hermione felt a bit of disappointment that he wouldn't miss the trip entirely, but quickly looked for Snape's reaction to Draco's tardiness. Snape just nodded at Draco then looked back to make sure the others were getting with their proper partners and that they were all there.

Hermione scowled at Draco as he came to a stop beside her. "Figures." She whispered angrily.

"What's your problem?" He asked, though he didn't really sound at all interested in the answer.

"You're..." She consulted her watch, "Three minutes late and he never even said a thing! If it had been me he probably would have had me in detention for a week. It's just no bloody fair how much favoritism he shows to his precious Slytherins!" She hissed.

He gave a little snort of laughter. "Ya. Sure. You have a real persecution complex, you know that?"

"Oh, like you can possibly deny it when..."

"Mr. Malfoy, if you please..." Snape said, cutting her off and holding his hand out towards Draco.

Draco pulled out a bag, opening it and removing something, "Only had time to make eight. I'll have a full set by the next outing." He said evenly, handing Snape the bag.

"That should be sufficient for now. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I appreciate it." Snape replied.

Hermione furrowed her brow, looking the thing in Draco's hand over. It looked like nothing more than a squat pyramid made of some kind of metal, about three inches across on the bottom, no more than an inch tall.

"These." Snape said, removing one and holding it up for all to see, "Are emergency beacons. Standard emergency flares rarely break through the dense tree cover to be seen in the forest, but these are specially designed. We only have enough for one for each pair of you," He said, starting to distribute them, "So stick to your partners. They will not work inside the patch, as the magic level is too great, but almost anywhere _outside_ the patch they can be merely set upon the ground and tapped with your wand and they will summon help from the castle. Madam Pomfrey and a number of other staff members will be standing by just in case. Let's not have a reason to use them!"

"Can't we pick our _own_ partners for the night?" Draco asked imploringly as Snape returned to the front of the group.

Snape didn't even bat an eyelash. "No."

Draco huffed, "Well then we're going to be in a group, so why have partners at all? I mean no one's going to go wandering off unless their a complete blithering idiot, and if they are, wouldn't it be better that they only got _themselves_ killed?"

Snape gave him a grim smile. "Ah, but if there are _two_ of you, it is much more likely that the _rest of us_ will be able to get back to the safety of the castle before whatever hideous beast got you finishes you off and goes looking for more."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Many of the other students were sniggering. Draco just nodded, looking thoughtful. "Good point." He said simply, then looped his harvesting bag over his head, slipping one arm through as well so it rested comfortably across his front like a sash, the slightly odd shape of the bag making perfect sense once it was placed so. Seeing that that was probably the position it was made to be in while harvesting, Hermione subtly slipped her strap over her head from where it had been hanging over one shoulder purse-like. She nudged it around to the front so it hung mostly across her belly like Draco's did, hoping no one else saw that she'd had to look at Draco to figure out how to wear it properly.

Seeing that the subject appeared to be settled, Snape addressed the group again. "Well then, does everyone have everything? Be sure to use the _cloth_ to clean your hands. Damiana reacts badly to cleansing spells, so you'll have to clean your hands the Muggle way. If you wash up well upon your return, any residue should be gone by the morning."

With that, he led them out into the crisp night air. Darkness was full upon them of course, but the light of the full moon was enough that they didn't have to light their wands when out in the open. They trudged along after Snape, two by two. It reminded Hermione amusingly of the little Muggle school girls she'd sometimes see marching through town on an outing back home.

As they walked, she saw Snape retrieve a water bottle from somewhere inside his robe. She wondered why he hadn't just gotten a drink before he came so as not to waste the water he was taking... then she noticed him prizing open a small container. She recognized the shape as the one holding the counter to the Damiana. He downed the pill with a swig of water, then returned the bottle to its place. Apparently he wanted to take no chances with a 'reaction' to the Damiana. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what the pill might be for. Nothing she read indicated it could effect people in any real way without being consumed at regular intervals for at least a week or two, but then she still had been completely unable to find any references to this supposedly 'enhanced' version of the plant. She had seen the occasional plant that had been enhanced in some way that had properties that held little resemblance to the original plant... perhaps this was an entirely magically induced reaction?

She glanced back to see if any of the other boys were taking their pills yet. Blaise and Shandra were right behind them (as Hermione had come to expect). Behind those two were Pansy and her partner, Theodore Nott. He was replacing the lid on his bottle, and she recognized the small container in his hand as well as he returned it to his bag. She glanced over as she caught movement. Draco was popping his pill in his mouth as well.

"Why the bloody Hell are you doing that?" Blaise asked in surprise, spotting this as well.

Draco downed some water, then glanced back at him. "I'd like to be able to concentrate on what I'm doing, thanks." Draco said a bit sarcastically, shoving his water back away.

Blaise rolled his eyes and shook his head, making no move to retrieve his own pill.

"Pst! Draco!"

Hermione turned her head too as Draco looked back. It was Pansy. "What?" Draco asked curiously. Pansy looked highly amused.

"Told you he could do it!"

Draco's eyes darted to Blaise. Blaise stuck his hands in his pockets, studiously staring at the ground as he walked. Even in the pale moonlight, Hermione could have sworn his cheeks flushed slightly.

"Really?" Draco asked, sounding amused and a bit surprised.

"Well he was bound to sooner or later." Pansy said, looking satisfied and patting Blaise on the shoulder. "Been trying since Tuesday. Rarely puts _that much_ effort into just about anything."

Draco looked Blaise over. "So, what is it?"

Blaise's head dipped a bit lower. "Nevermind." He muttered shortly.

Draco chuckled and grinned. "Must be really embarrassing if you won't even tell me! I mean come on. It's impressive enough just to be able to manage it from what I've heard."

"Let's just drop it. It's not important." Blaise muttered, pretending to be interested in looking at the Forest.

"Oh come on. Granger's is a bloody beaver! I doubt yours is more ridiculous than that!"

Hermione's eyes shot wide. It was suddenly obvious what they were talking about. "Mine is an otter!" She replied scathingly.

Draco glanced at her and snorted. "Who cares? Same difference. It's still an oversized rodent."

"It is NOT a..." Hermione started heatedly.

"Children, please." Snape called back without turning. "Let's not announce our approach to every predator in the Forest."

Hermione fell silent, seething. Still, if Blaise had been able to produce a Patronus it certainly brought her opinion of his abilities up a bit. He always seemed so... well _light hearted_ was the nicest way she could think to put it, that it was difficult to take him seriously.

After a bit of silence, she heard Pansy whispering, "Just tell him. I don't see what you're so ashamed of. Yours is absolutely bloody _brilliant!_ Much better than that bloody deer of Potter's!"

"Shh!" Blaise hissed back.

"I told you before, they are supposed to reflect what's _inside_, and I think yours fits perfectly..."

"Pansy!" He growled irritably at her.

"Ok..." Pansy said in an obviously falsely resigned voice, "I just thought it was awfully ironic that you finally produced a Patronus just today and now we're going on this little outing and Snape said that..."

Blaise whipped around and planted a kiss on her lips, shutting her up quite effectively. When he broke it, he looked her in the eyes and said, "Stop." In a soft, but serious voice.

Pansy sighed, but then hurried to catch back up as Blaise returned to his spot behind Draco without another word. Draco eyed him for a minute, looking rather intrigued despite himself, but let it pass.

Even the little whispered conversations towards the back fell silent as they approached the Forest. As soon as he passed between the first two trees, Snape flicked his wand down towards the ground. Pale golden light poured out of the tip and fell to the ground. As he walked, the light remained on the ground behind him. Hermione looked down at it as she walked. It looked like some kind of glowing spray paint. Well at least they shouldn't have any trouble finding their way back out! That was a relief! In fact she didn't realized how worried she was of getting lost in the forest until then.

They wound their way through the forest for nearly fifteen minutes, their path lit only by the wane light of their wands, before they finally spotted light ahead. Despite how reluctant Hermione was to get anywhere near those vile needle shrubs, she was glad to see it. There had been more and more sounds from the darkness around them. She hadn't spotted more than a branch shifting seemingly on its own or the like, but she had the unmistakable feeling that there was something out there in the darkness. A number of somethings in fact. Snape had said few animals would enter the grove, so at least it should provide some protection from the denizens of the forest.

She looked over at Draco as the light level grew, hoping to at least see him looking frightened as well. She blinked in surprise. He was staring off into the forest... but he actually had a little smile on his face! He quickly hid it as he saw her watching, scowling at her before turning his eyes forward again.

Snape came to a stop as they reached the clearing. They could already feel a definite humid warmth radiating from the plants. He used his wand to mark off the sides of the path into the clearing, leaving several inches of space between his mark and the bone white roots of the two nearest guardian bushes. He then stood to the side, letting the students pass while keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't misstep.

Hermione drug her eyes off of the repulsive, but currently benign looking guardian shrubs, then looked out over the clearing. It was easily the size of a large classroom and filled with the small, unnaturally evenly spaced Damiana shrubs except for a stretch of clear space running around the edge of the clearing, just as described. The moon was almost directly overhead, its light falling full on the clearing and illuminating it well. The Damiana plants appeared to be giving off light as well. As she got closer she could see that the veins along each leaf were glowing brightly. The damp warmth of them curled around her like a soft, pleasantly musky scented blanket.

Draco's arm darted out, smacking roughly into her, blocking her way as he grabbed her opposite arm to make sure she didn't just brush past. She looked over at him sharply, about to give him a fine chewing out, but the look on his face drained the ire out of her quite completely. He looked stricken, his eyes looking almost watery.

"Bloody Hell." Theo muttered softly from behind her, moving forward. "Is it still alive?"

Draco released her and moved forward, then knelt on the ground, reaching out. It looked for all the world as if he were merely pantomiming... and yet his hand appeared to meet some kind of resistance. Draco let out pained breath, pulling his hand back. He shook his head slowly.

Snape, noticing the disturbance, entered the clearing and came over to them. He sighed sadly. "No wonder the forest was so thick with them."

It wasn't until then that Hermione noticed the thin red needles that appeared to be suspended in midair. It clicked in her head. Nott was one of the few who had been able to see thestrals when Hagrid had shown them to the Gryffindors and Slytherins in Care of Magical Creatures. "A thestral?" She asked softly, looking back and seeing that most of her classmates were looking on with confusion, apparently as unable to see it as she was.

Snape turned to the rest of the students. "Avoid this area. I will mark it off." When they continued to mill around curiously he sighed. "Get to collecting! I don't plan on spending all night out here!"

The irritation in his voice got quick compliance from the others and they spread out, most of them quickly doffing their outer vestments.

Draco reached out, stroking his fingers down the thestral's silky fur. He'd never really touched one before... it was so still under his touch... it gave him an unfathomable ache deep inside. He looked it over. It was smaller than he expected, much smaller than an average horse. He could see its ribs as expected, but its belly was swollen.

Snape circled around Draco and knelt beside him. "Must have been drawn in by the Damiana. They usually stay clear since few of them are small enough to get between the guardian bushes without setting them off, but Damiana is especially adept at soothing reproductive ailments. If I'm not mistaken, she was most likely in a great deal of pain. Probably would have died soon at any rate. This was a blessing really."

Draco looked over at him. "Died of what?"

Snape sighed. "She's obviously too young and far too small to be bred."

"She's pregnant?" Draco asked, his eyes darting back to the swollen stomach. He had thought perhaps she was just bloating like he'd seen other dead animals do.

Snape was gently examining the creature. "Obviously. She's still warm, but that's most likely from the Damiana. Still, there's no smell as of yet... I'd estimate she died today... probably within the last couple of hours. But she shouldn't be pregnant. Not this late in the season. The foals should have all been hatched by this point and she hasn't even laid her egg. Her frame was probably too small for it to have passed as it should."

"Egg?" Draco asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes, well of sorts. I'm told they are leathery like those of certain reptiles, made to stretch as the fetus grows. They are very secretive creatures, but remains of the eggs have been discovered at nesting sites. The one she carries has most likely been dead for a while. It wouldn't have had the necessary room to grow. She might have been able to survive if Hagrid had found her in time, but neither her nor her foal had any chance on their own. There's a reason why not many runts such as this survive in the wild."

Draco settled down tailor fashion beside the thestral, staring at it. He just couldn't seem to shake a sadness that seemed to have settled in his heart, and the feeling that he should have done something, even though he knew full well there was no way he could have even known the creature was in trouble.

Snape sighed, reaching over and squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. "Nothing you can do. Go collect your Damiana." he said softly, then rose. He marked off the area around the thestral with another glowing line, then made his way over to supervise the other students.

"Um... I guess I should... umm..." Pansy muttered, watching Draco and Theo as they stared silently at the (to her) invisible creature. When neither seemed to even notice that she was speaking she just trailed off and made her way into the Damiana.

Hermione stayed. She didn't know why, but she did. Draco appeared to be taking this rather more personally than... well than she thought _possible_ to be honest. She couldn't help but remember that his patronus was a thestral. It was the only one she'd ever seen really.

Theo knelt down beside Draco. He hesitantly reached out his hand, looking a bit fearful despite the fact that it was clearly deceased. His hand came to rest on the swollen stomach. It felt tight and firm. "He's right." He said, keeping his voice down. "Feels like she was ready to explode. She definitely would have..." He gasped and snatched his hand away, shifting back so fast he fell on his rump.

"What?" Draco asked, staring at the bulging stomach.

Theo looked a bit shaken. He got back up into a crouch (though a bit further away), unconsciously rubbing the hand on his pant leg, still staring at the spot he'd touched. "I swear something moved." He said, glancing over to see if anyone had seen his less than graceful move. No one appeared to be paying them much attention anymore.

Draco shifted over, laying both hands on the belly. After a moment he moved them, feeling again. Suddenly his eyes widened. "I felt it too." He said, looking the mare over. "The needles all hit in the neck and upper body... if the foal is in an egg it should have been protected from the poison..."

"I thought he said it would have died already." Nott said, looking a bit appalled at the thought that there might be something alive inside this dead creature.

"Only one way to find out." Draco said determinedly.

Hermione's eyes shot wide as he pulled out his silver knife and got up on his knees. "You can't be serious!" She hissed.

He looked back at her, surprised and irritated to see her still standing there. "Why don't you toddle off and get some nice leaves and leave me be." He muttered irritably, keeping his voice carefully low.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "We're supposed to stay with our partners. Like it or not, that means you."

He rolled his eyes. "Fancy you actually listening for once!" He muttered. "Fine," He said distractedly as he turned back towards the thestral. "If you insist on staying, keep a lookout."

Hermione's jaw dropped. He wasn't seriously planning on carving up some dead thestral, was he? She quickly turned as he answered the question for her. The thestral may be invisible to her, but the blood that got on his hands and the blade wasn't. She stared studiously at the others as they moved about the patch, gathering their leaves. She glanced back, then shifted over a bit, blocking what they were doing from view a bit better. She may think it was disgusting and a bit mental, but she wasn't about to earn his fury by telling Snape (she had quite enough people pissed off at her at the moment!), and if someone found out what they had done and that she had known, she was sure she'd share in the blame.

Theo reluctantly helped at Draco's request. After a couple minutes of rather disgusting work, Draco uncovered what he was pretty sure was the egg. It was unexpectedly dark. He cut around it, then stabbed his knife in the dirt and reached in, carefully extracting it. It was about the size and shape of an oblong watermelon. He took it into his arms and settled back on his heels. He gave an ecstatic gasp as it suddenly lurched in his grasp, the leathery shell contorting a bit.

Theo reached over and laid his hand on the warm, leathery object. It wriggled again and they looked at eachother, sharing a brilliant smile. Then Theo's smile faltered. "Now what do we do with it?"

Draco looked thoughtfully out into the darkness for a minute. "I expect that's what they're here for." He said softly, nodding towards the dark figures flitting through the forest all around the clearing.

Theo looked out at them nervously. "But... I mean they can't exactly just pick it up and walk off with it, can they? I mean look at those claws..." he said, glancing back at the thestral before them.

"Right." Draco said thoughtfully, then his posture straightened a bit, "Right!" He repeated, his tone becoming businesslike. He handed the egg carefully to Theo, then pulled off his robe. He then shed the thinner jacket beneath it, looking it over. He laid it out on the ground, then took the egg back, setting it on the jacket. He carefully folded it in, pulling off the cord at the waist and securing the ends, then tying the sleeves up into a large knot that should be easy to grab ahold of.

"Be right back." Draco muttered softly, glancing at the others, then picking up the bundle. He walked as casually as he could, so as not to draw attention, slipping back out of the grove through the marked off path.

He could hear the thestrals moving around through the darkness as it engulfed him, catching glimpses of their dark forms moving about. They were much more active now and seemed to sense what it was he carried. He went out until he was well out of sight of the clearing. The egg squirmed again and he felt a little flutter inside. There was a tiny life in his arms. Babies had never held much interest for him, but for some reason, the feel of its struggles in his arms touched something deep inside him. Very reluctantly, he carefully set the bundle down. He knew it belonged with its own kind... and besides, what on earth would he do with a thestral foal? He wouldn't even know how to care for it!

He rested his hand on it one last time. "Be good, little one." He said softly. With that, he rose and backed away. He was reluctant to turn his back on it, afraid some predator would come along and get it, but he didn't have to worry about that for long.

One of the shadows moved forward before he was even a dozen paces away. He could vaguely make out its large, slightly serpentine form, its leathery wings tucked away neatly on its back. He caught a glint off of one of its white eyes as it dipped its head down, carefully gathering the knotted sleeves in its strong, wickedly sharp fangs. As it lifted the bundle it seemed to look at him for a moment. It gave a little snort before disappearing into the darkness.

Draco stood there for a few minutes. He could almost feel the absence of the thestrals as they slipped away in the other's wake. He felt a little pang of sadness as the forest around him fell silent, the last of the thestrals gone. He turned back. As he approached the clearing he saw someone silhouetted against the light. As he got closer he saw that Hermione had followed him, watching him.

He scowled as he came to a stop before her. She was staring at him with an odd, unreadable expression on her face. "What are you looking at... Granger?" He said, barely catching himself before calling her Mudblood.

A little smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. So Snape's little talk had had some effect after all. "I... it's just..." She was having a hard time expressing her reaction to what he'd just done. Finally, she just said, "That was very decent of you."

He rolled his eyes. "So glad you approve. Pleasing Gryffindors is what I live for!" He muttered sarcastically, starting back towards the marked path.

"Draco..."

He sighed and turned. "What?" he asked tiredly. She wasn't going to make a big deal out of this, was she? She had her wand on him as he caught sight of her. She flicked it before he could even think to react.

"Scourgify." She muttered softly.

His eyes darted down, seeing the bloodstains covering him briefly before they disappeared with a little flash.

With that, she tucked away her wand and made her way wordlessly back into the clearing.

> > >

Hermione wiped the perspiration off her brow once again. She had already doffed her robe, and other layers down now to her T-shirt. She had been a bit reluctant to remove her last flannel, but it was just too miserable working so close to these plants with it on. Her frizzy hair was damp and irritatingly clingy as she worked, occasionally hanging down in her way frustratingly. She'd had it up, but her hair band had 'mysteriously' snapped a good fifteen minutes before. She couldn't prove anything, but Lavender certainly seemed to be in good spirits when she looked over. She'd just gritted her teeth and bore it. She didn't have a spare and she was in no mood to ask anyone... besides, she somehow suspected that any further hair bands would meet a similar fate. She was definitely going to have words with that girl!

The juices of the plants had been irritating at first. Within moments her hands had been covered with the pungent fluid, but it didn't seem to be doing anything and she found she quite liked the smell, so she stopped worrying about it after a while. Whenever she paused to rest she often found herself smelling her hands. It just smelled so wonderful! She only wiped her hands off a couple of times, though the liquid was literally dripping from her hands at times. She might not have even wiped them off then, but she hoped the cloth would retain the musky scent.

She glanced over at Draco. He had stripped down even further than she had, removing his shirt as well, but then for some bizarre reason had put his robe back on. He just had it draped loosely over him, but as she watched, he moved on to another of the diminutive bushes and did something unfathomable. He crouched down beside it and pulled the robe over it, ducking his head under as well. From what she could see, he appeared to be plucking a few leaves, then he went on to the next plant. She knew the robe had to make him terribly hot even though it was a thinner, warm weather robe. His white-blond hair was already damp with sweat, clinging to his forehead as the robe had brushed it down from its usual slicked back style. He looked bedraggled, but didn't appear to even give it a single thought.

She rose and moved closer, trying to see what he was doing, but couldn't make heads nor tails of it. Finally her curiosity got the better of her. "What on earth are you doing?" She asked as he draped his robe over yet another small bush.

He glanced up at her. He rolled his eyes. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" He said as if talking to a small, slow child.

She scowled at his tone of voice. "How am I supposed to know?" She replied archly.

He sighed in a exasperated manner and opened his robe up a bit. "Well look then if you're too bloody daft to read up on your subjects!"

She scathed at his comment, but moved forward, peering under his robe out of pure curiosity. In the darkness created by the robe, she could see that most of the leaves had stopped glowing once deprived of the direct moonlight. As she squinted, she spotted ones that retained a slight glow here and there. He plucked those few as she watched, then shrugged his robe back as he slipped the last couple into his bag. "What's the point of picking the weak ones?"

"Oh..." She said softly. She glanced over, trying to spot her pile of clothing. As much as she hated being told what she should do (especially by Draco!), if that was a way of picking the best leaves, she was willing to swallow her pride and try it.

"Perhaps you should waste less time in the corridors peeping at others and more time in the library." He replied with a knowing smirk.

Hermione went beet red. She knew it would come out sooner or later, but they had succeeded in lulling her into a false sense of security. "I did _not_ intend to see anything! It's not my fault they left the bloody door ajar!" She hissed, glaring over at Blaise, who was just near enough to hear and had looked up. "How Snape could knowingly allow such behavior and not even do anything about it is beyond me! If you two had been in Gryffindor and McGonagall found you, you would have both had detention for a month!"

"You should try it some time, Granger." Blaise replied with a suggestive smirk and wriggle of his eyebrows.

Draco looked between the two, then broke into laughter.

Hermione turned bright red, looking around as others started looking over curiously. Draco sat abruptly as his hearty laughter threatened to overbalance him. There were actually tears streaking down his face he was laughing so hard. Hermione just watched, puzzled and embarrassed at his reaction. She started as someone brushed up against her from behind.

"I don't know what he was talking about," Blaise whispered in her ear, "But it wasn't what happened that first night. I never told _anyone_ about that."

Hermione's eyes shot wide and she felt like she was going to faint as she realized that Draco must have been referring to her listening in on his and Snape's conversation... he hadn't known about her seeing Blaise shagging until she'd just all but told him! She buried her face in her hands, ignoring the slight stickiness the sap had left. She was even more embarrassed than she had been when it first happened! "You had to have!" She insisted, hoping he would confirm that she hadn't just told Draco Malfoy about her most mortifying moment for no reason.

He chuckled softly, his breath tickling her neck. "Why _would_ I? I'd never get a chance to get into those knickers of yours if I embarrassed you like that, now would I?"

"What?" She asked shakily, sure she'd misheard him. She lowered her hands, looking back at him. He was disconcertingly close, his face no more than inches from hers.

"I don't mind being watched. I kind of like it in fact. Any time you'd like a _private_ demonstration, you know where to find me..." He said, his voice and gaze so sensuous it made her loins twinge.

She just watched him wide eyed as he rose and made his way over to another plant. He couldn't honestly be suggesting... She shook her head, quickly deciding he was teasing her. Either that or she'd misunderstood him.

She looked over in irritation at Draco, who was now laying full on his back on the little path between the plants, chuckling almost giddily and panting for breath. After a minute he took a deep breath and heaved himself back upright. He grinned at her. "Thanks, Granger. I haven't laughed like that in... Hell I don't even remember the last time I laughed like that!" He said, sounding highly amused, yet surprisingly sincere.

She just watched as he gathered himself and moved off, going back to collecting as if it were nothing. She looked up and blushed again as she saw Snape come to a stop beside her. He still wore his cloak, though he didn't look at all uncomfortable for some strange reason. Then again, he never seemed to be perturbed by the elements.

"Why would you think one of us would have told, Miss Granger?" He asked softly.

Her jaw dropped, but she quickly shut her mouth, dropping her eyes. "Why _wouldn't_ you?" She asked shortly.

"Mr. Zabini has made his reasons quite clear. He undoubtedly also told Miss Parkinson not to tell. As for myself... I haven't a clue what would make you take me for a gossip monger."

"I... I didn't mean I thought you'd..." She couldn't make herself finish. It was a boldfaced lie to say she hadn't thought Snape would tell anyone, and she'd never been particularly adept at lying. Without very good reason that is.

"Of course not." He said sardonically.

She decided it was time to change the subject. "Why does Draco seem to know so much more about these plants? I haven't been able to find a single entry on them!"

"Humility."

She looked up at him, baffled. "Humility?"

"When he knows he cannot find the information on his own, he _asks_." He replied with a smirk.

She blushed at that. It was true, she'd never asked him for more details... but then he'd never been very approachable for such things. At least not to Gryffindors. "So if you just _told_ him all about them, why is he acting like I should have been able to find the information on my own?"

"I didn't tell him." Snape replied. He slipped his hand into his robe and pulled out a book. It was only about the size of a standard diary, but it was a good several inched thick. She couldn't help but wonder why it hadn't even so much as dimpled the fabric of his robe. She quickly wiped off her hands and accepted it as he handed it to her.

There was no writing anywhere on the outside of it, just plain, somewhat worn but otherwise unblemished black leather. As she opened it and flipped through it she could see it was filled with entries in small, neat handwriting with occasional illustrations.

"There is a summarized entry in this year's edition of _Wormfinder's Compendium of Magical Plants_, but this one has a more detailed description. Page three hundred and thirty two."

She flipped to around that page, winding up a bit too far ahead and started leafing back. A couple pages before she reached the mentioned page she already started recognizing things from what he'd told them of the Damiana. There was a delicate, graceful line drawing of a unicorn and its foal at the top of one page. From what she could tell, the entry on this plant was at least six or seven pages long and included references to other entries as well.

She settled down tailor fashion between the Damiana plants as she reached the beginning of the entry. The moonlight was bright enough that she didn't even need to light her wand as she began reading...

Turnera diffusa; Sub Species - "Pocky"

Layman's name: _Pocky Damiana_ or _Hogwarts' Damiana_

or 

Indigenous to: To date, found only on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Named for its first recorded discoverer, Tremont Pocky. This is a magically bred and enhanced variety of Turnera Diffusa. This variety shares many traits with its wild ancestor, the Damiana native to South America and parts of Mexico, but these properties are vastly more concentrated. Amongst the most obviously magical attributes of this variety are its ability to produce heat and humidity in its immediate vicinity to allow this normally tropical plant to survive in the vastly different climate found at Hogwarts.

This variety should be used in moderation as it can be deceptively potent. Due to the testosterogenic quality of this plant, it has been traditionally collected solely by females. Unlike the Muggle grown Damiana that requires weeks of consistent consumption, the baser effects of this plant are felt by males with even brief exposure unless they are liberally dosed with counter measures such as saltpeter or other such standard neutralizing medicines. This plant obviously does have effects on females as well, but these are far less noticeable, though that may be in part because females tend to have better mastery of their reactions.

Exposure can occur through several routes. Obviously consuming the leaves or products such as teas containing these leaves will have the most direct effect. Over-consumption in this manner without proper counters can also cause a rather disconcerting laxative effect. Another route of entry into the body often encountered while harvesting these leaves is the juices being absorbed directly through the skin. There is also a moderate concentration found in the humid air produced by the plants. The alluring, musky scent given off by the plants appears to actively encourage this form of entry.

Pocky Damiana has a strongly aromatic, slightly bitter taste. The leaves are collected for a wide variety of uses including, but not limited to, Purifying Potions, Nerve tonics, Antidepressant draughts, medicinal teas and tinctures for blood purification, disorders of the urinary tract and reproductive system, as well as antidotes for various health draining curses. The roots of this plant may have magical and/or medicinal uses as well, but attempting to harvest these roots to find out would be _very_ ill advised. (See _Deadly Scarlet Wasp Bush_, also discovered by Tremont Pocky, pgs 477-486).

As with its wild ancestors, Pocky Damiana is a relaxing nervine and tonic with an affinity for nervous system problems that affect the reproductive system. Damiana has been hailed as an aphrodisiac since ancient times, particularly by the native peoples of Mexico. As such, its most _popular_ uses are for the treatment of sexual trauma, frigidity, premature ejaculation and impotence. In wizards, it can also give a temporary boost in power, as the sexual energy produced, if properly channeled, can bolster their normal magical abilities. It begins to work by sending blood to the genital area...

Hermione left off there, her eyes going round. So that was what the pills were meant to counter? "So... the boys that didn't take the pills yet..."

Snape smirked and crouched down beside her. "Are, by now, as randy as a pack of Graphorns during mating season." he said bluntly, but quietly, "Given what I know of your disposition, I thought it only fair to warn you. Although, your recent fashion choices seem to indicate that disposition might be changing..." He said with a twinkle of amusement in his black eyes.

She blushed brilliantly. "I... it's..." She took a deep breath, calming herself. "It was a nasty prank by Lavender and Parvati. They won't undo it, and for some reason I can't work out the counter. Don't worry, I'm going to talk to McGonagall this weekend if they won't put it right." She gritted her teeth, staring unseeingly at the illustrations in the book. As much as she didn't want to do that, the thought that even _Snape_ was noticing her wardrobe was simply mortifying! She'd rather deal with McGonagall's disapproval than _deserved_ chiding from Snape!

He smirked at her. "You can't work it out?" he asked softly, sounding highly amused.

She blushed even darker, glaring at the book. "No." She said stiffly, though it was a difficult admission. He chuckled softly, making her feel like cursing him into a puddle of ooze.

"Funny, I spotted it the first day. Certain spells make themselves apparent if you pay attention. They know you quite well, don't they?"

"Why do you say that?" She asked suspiciously, looking over at him. It chafed her that he seem to know the solution so readily. Unless he was lying just to torment her that is. She wouldn't put it past him.

"Because they knew you would overthink it and get stuck in the mindset that there was a counterspell for it."

"There has to be!" Hermione replied hotly.

"No. No _single_ counter spell with suffice when they utilized _two completely separate spells._"

Her eyes went wide, then she work that through and it suddenly became blatantly obvious what they'd done. "A spell reversal jinx..." She moaned softly, furious at herself for not catching on quicker. If she'd just tried to _shrink_ the skirts they would have lengthened!

"Knew you'd get there eventually." He said, rising once again. He held out his hand for the book. "I think you've read enough to appreciate your situation." He said. She reluctantly closed the book and handed it back. She would really like to finish reading it... the whole book in fact since she'd never even laid eyes on it before and it seemed rather more detailed and informative than many of the others she'd read, but she was in no mood to be asking Snape for favors right now. "As such," He added quietly, tucking the book away, "If you do not wish to _continue_ drawing that kind of attention, I suggest you rethink your current wardrobe."

Hermione's eyes widened and darted down as he strolled away. The humidity had made the material of her white t-shirt clingy and somewhat see-through. Much to her horror she realized that it made her breasts rather readily visible! Her eyes darted up and she saw a number of boys smirking at her from various spots in the patch. Goyle wriggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She let out a little squeak of embarrassment, grabbing her harvesting bag and pulling it up to cover her breasts. The boys all looked disappointed. She spotted Lavender smirking at her evilly and vowed to curse her with something particularly insidious... as soon as she could get properly dressed that is! She crawled quickly towards where she'd left her extra clothing, keeping low in case the bag slipped.

Just before she reached it, Steven Cornfoot slipped between two of the little bushes before her and draped himself across her clothing on his side, propping his head up with his hand and looking her over with a smirk.

She stopped, glaring at him. "Those are mine. Get off!"

"Play nice, Granger." He said in a soft, mischievous voice. "_You_ play nice and _I'll_ play nice..."

She couldn't help but notice a rather pronounced bulge in his pants. He had obviously not taken his pill. She glared at him. "I'm not playing at anything with you! Get off of my clothes or I'll curse you!" She said, resting her hand on the handle of her wand which she had tucked into the waistband of her pants.

"Oh come now. Stop playing coy. I heard about your little 'problem', and I'm graciously offering to help you out. Your room or mine?" He said with a wicked smirk.

Her jaw dropped in irritation, embarrassment and disgust. "Like I'd ever touch _you!_" She hissed disdainfully.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked with a little smile.

"I have no tolerance for boys who make a habit of using that loathsome term for one!" She spat angrily.

"What? Mudblood? Simple slip of the tongue... my tongue can get very slippery. Would you like me to show you?" He said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Her jaw dropped in disgusted outrage.

"Take your pill, Mr. Cornfoot."

Steven looked up sharply, seeing Snape standing nearby with his arms folded across his chest, his jaw set with obvious irritation. Steven scrambled to his feet. "What? I was just making conversation!"

"Sure you were. Take the pill." Snape said evenly.

"I'm not taking that bloody pill!" Steven replied immediately, looking at Snape with obvious anger.

"I said take it. Now. You are obviously unable to control yourself in your current state." Snape said evenly.

Hermione got to her feet uneasily, looking back at all of the other students watching interestedly from where they crouched around the Damiana plants. She knew she had done nothing to cause this little confrontation, but she felt it was in part her fault anyway. Why hadn't she realized how ineffective a thin white t-shirt would have been in humid conditions? She was sure Steven wouldn't have even given her a second glance otherwise.

"I can control myself just fine!" Steven snapped.

"Then why are you persisting in accosting Miss Granger when she obviously has no interest in you and has told you as much to your face?"

Steven's face clouded with anger. "Fine. Have the bloody bint. There are plenty of girls back in the castle that aren't so bloody sexually repressed and _frigid!_" He said, directing that last at Hermione. With that he turned and started off towards the path back to the castle.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Cornfoot?"

"Where does it look like I'm going?" Steven snapped back insolently.

"You can't return to the castle alone. Besides, I didn't notice you collecting much. If you don't have enough leaves to complete your potions you'll be marked off." Snape replied evenly, "Take your pill and get back to it."

"I'll just take one of the bloody things with me then!" Steven snapped irritably.

"Don't!" Snape yelled in alarm as Steven seized one of the plants.

"Bloody idiot!" Draco said behind them as Steven ignored Snape and yanked the plant from the ground.

"Down!" Snape cried out immediately.

Hermione's eyes darted over as there was a rustle of leaves from the closest bush. Her eyes shot wide as thin red needles slid out into view and pulled back. Something slammed into her hard and she went down as an odd whooshing sound filled the air. She cried out as she felt pain blossom in her shoulder followed by the ground slamming into her back, a crushing weight hitting her and nearly knocking the wind straight out of her.

She gasped for breath, trying to regain control of her senses and figure out what had happened. The weight on top of her shifted and she heard someone take a pained breath right next to her ear. With a shock, she realized the weight was actually someone laying atop her. She twisted her head around awkwardly, trying to see who it was.

Beetle black eyes stared back at her. "I thought 'down' would have been simple enough to understand." Snape muttered, his voice liberally laced with pain.

She shifted her head up, looking down his back. There were a good two dozen blood red needles protruding from it! She glanced over dazedly, spotting four similar needles peeking out of the hank of frizzy hair hanging over her right shoulder. She had already started losing feeling in that arm. Would she even still be alive now if he hadn't knocked her down? She looked at him incredulously as he tried to raise himself up enough the shift off of her. There was a little snapping sound and two of the needles in his back broke off as the material of his robe shifted against them.

She immediately reached her good arm up, placing it on the back of his neck (which was the only needle free area she could reach) and pulled him back down. "Don't! You'll break them all off!"

He sighed and settled back down. He drew a couple of breaths, obviously gathering his strength, then called out, "Everyone stay down. Anyone hit bad?"

There were a few saying they had one or two, but most of the students had been low enough to duck behind the Damiana in time.

"That bloody idiot Cornfoot a pincushion at least?" Draco asked hopefully.

Hermione managed to shift her head around. Steven was sprawled out on the ground. "I only see maybe half a dozen needles in him... looks like he's brained himself on a rock as he went down." She called over.

She heard Draco's disappointed snort. "Hope it at least leaves a bloody scar. You bristling Granger?"

"Snape's hit bad." She said, looking at Snape worriedly. His eyes were getting a slightly glazed look and she couldn't help but remember what he said about a mere dozen needles being able to take down a small dragon with time. He had twice that many in him!

"Snape?" Draco asked in alarm.

Snape looked disinclined to speak again. His strength appeared to be fleeing fast.

Blaise reached over and yanked Draco back down as he tried to catch a glimpse of Snape without a thought to his own safety. A volley of a dozen or so needles zipped past, narrowly missing him. He shrugged off Blaise's grasp and started crawling quickly towards where he'd last seen Snape.

"Bloody Hell..." Draco muttered in a pained voice as he spotted Snape. He crawled over, examining him. "Keep him still." He said, pulling out his wand.

"I'm not an idiot." Hermione muttered.

"Could have fooled me." Draco growled irritably, "Standing there like a bloody goit..."

Hermione blushed darkly and fell silent. He was able to work the spell to remove the first few, but was quickly getting frustrated. He couldn't raise his hand to cast at them in the proper manner without getting within the bush's range.

"This is taking too long. We need to get him out of here! Either that or shut that bloody plant off!" Draco said in worried frustration. "Any ideas?" he called back.

There was silence for a moment, then Goyle's voice called over. "I got it."

Draco looked over curiously, but couldn't see him. He heard him crawling over to near the side of the clearing. "Stay away from the path around the perimeter! They know there's no Damiana there so they don't have a height limit."

"Just getting my things." Goyle said distractedly. "_Impervious!_" He muttered, followed by "_Wingardium Leviosa._"

Draco watched curiously as a disembodied robe floated up above the Damiana. Red needles immediately darted at it, but they hit it and then just fell, vanishing as they fell below the tops of the plants.

"Brilliant." Goyle muttered, letting the robe drift back down. "Be there in a moment." He called over to Draco. As Draco watched, Goyle rose up, holding his robe between him and the bush, making his way over towards Draco through a hail of red needles. He got between Draco and the bush. "That work?" He asked, smirking down at him as he played human shield, a steady barrage of needles hitting the robe but unable to penetrate it.

"Lovely." Draco said, shifting up onto his knees. Now that he could straighten up properly he worked much faster, little shimmering golden strands leaping from the tip of his wand and extracting the needles one by one. He saw Kevin Entwhistle go over to Steven, quickly trying to patch his friend up. He felt the urge to tell him to leave the idiot be, but held his tongue. No sense wasting his breath on the arse.

He paused as he saw Snape's eyes drifting shut. "Stay with me now." He said, feeling around in his harvesting bag and pulling out his bottle of antidote. He put it to Snape's mouth and forced it down him. Snape swallowed weakly but didn't seem too aware of his surrounding anymore.

"Thought you were supposed to give that to him after removing the needles...?" Goyle said curiously, glancing back at them.

"He wouldn't make it that long without some." He muttered, starting to get a slight edge of panic in his voice. "Zabini, get the extra antidote from anyone who wasn't hit. Granger, keep him awake!" He said, going back to work on the needles.

Hermione blinked. Her head was starting to swim and her right arm was by now no more than a dead weight. How was she supposed to keep him awake? She realized her hand was still resting on the back of his neck and moved it up, stroking his hair. "Stay awake." She muttered. Well, that's the best she could think of, so she hoped it was enough. As she dazedly watched Draco work her mind began to wander. It started fixating on small, inconsequential things. Like Snape's hair. She expected it to be greasy... but it just felt rather silky against her fingers. She shifted her head over. From close up she could see that the strands were thick and smooth. It reminded her of the hair of the japanese girl who'd lived next to her for a couple of years. She ran her fingers through it dazedly, watching with detached fascination as her fingers slid through it effortlessly.

Blaise moved along, gathering up the little bottles of antidote as the students held them out for him. He looked over as he heard Goyle make a little curious sound. The needles had stopped. Goyle looked down at Draco. "You suppose it ran out?" He asked curiously.

"More likely gave up." Draco said distractedly. "They are magically created needles. I doubt it _could_ run out..."

Blaise's eyes darted over as he spotted movement. Red needles were slipping from between the leaves of the other bushes! Without another thought, he whipped out his wand, "Expecto Patronum!" He yelled, falling back as brilliant light burst forth from his wand.

Draco whipped around and saw a brilliantly glowing creature baring down on him. He didn't even have time to duck as it leapt, flowing right through him with a dizzying rush of power. He blinked rapidly, shaking his head to clear it and searching around for it. He watched, dumbfounded as a young, glowingly white unicorn stallion cantered recklessly around the clearing, darting from wasp bush to wasp bush. It wasn't until then that he noticed that the others had activated.

"They're linked through their roots..." He muttered, comprehension dawning. "One was having no luck, so the others took over..." He watched the unicorn as it took turns charging at each guardian plant, cantering through students and Damiana plants alike without disturbance. The red needles retreated at its approach, but kept slipping back out after a moment once it had moved on.

His eyes darted over to Blaise. He was sitting there panting, his wand held limply in his hand. He grinned at him brilliantly. Blaise caught the look and smiled a bit bashfully. The unicorn brightened a bit. Blaise glanced over at it. "I wasn't sure it would work. It's not really _real_..." He said, watching his patronus cantering about on its own, protecting its master as best it could. Blaise's face sobered. He slipped the antidote bottles he was holding into his harvesting bag, then took it off and tossed it over to Draco. "There's the antidote. Hurry. I'm not sure I can hold it long. I've only just learned how and it's rather hard to maintain."

Draco nodded, "You heard him! Out while you still can! The bushes won't shoot anything outside of the patch. Send up beacons once you're clear and get yourselves back to the castle. I can't move Snape just yet." He said, quickly going back to work.

The others quickly grabbed their belongings and scampered out. Kevin, who had finished removing the needles that had hit Steven, hauled him out as well. Goyle had let his arms down, but remained for the moment in case he was needed. He nodded reassuringly and gave Pansy a little shove towards the path as she paused, looking back at Blaise worriedly. She reluctantly hurried out after the others.

Draco looked up as Theo dropped to his knees on the other side of Snape, pulling out his wand. He didn't even bother objecting. He was going to have a hard enough time finishing before Blaise's strength gave out. He glanced over to see how he was doing. Blaise was shaking a bit, looking strained. "Concentrate, Zabini. I need a further few minutes here."

"Doesn't need concentration..." Hermione muttered, staring up distractedly at the stars above, her voice a bit vague, "Just has to feed it power..."

Draco looked over at Blaise contemplatively. He spotted Shandra. She was walking past Blaise, but looked reluctant to leave him there. "You! Van Burkina!" Shandra looked over at him, startled at being addressed. "Snog him!"

Shandra stared at him, shocked. "What?"

"You heard me!" Draco shouted, going back to what he was doing as he saw several emergency beacons go off, shooting laser-like lines of light straight up through the trees and into the night sky.

Shandra got hesitantly to her knees in front of Blaise. She was afraid of distracting Blaise since he looked so intent, his eyes closed and his face looking a bit strained... but Draco had sounded quite insistent. She leaned forward and kissed Blaise tentatively.

Blaise's eyes flicked open in surprise. His unicorn, which had begun to dim a bit, suddenly gave off a little burst of light. Seeing this as an encouraging sign, she leaned forward again, kissing him deeply. Blaise let out a little moan and pulled her up tight against him. The unicorn blazed glaringly bright as he shifted her down onto her back. After a few moments, he broke the kiss, "Take your time..." He muttered mischievously before quickly reclaiming her lips, his hands traveling over her in a decidedly unchaste manner.

Draco smirked as he went back to work. "The effects of the Damiana can be channeled to bolster a wizard's powers." he informed Theo, noting the curious look.

Theo shook his head, smirking over at the now passionately entangled pair. "If that thing's running off of _his_ libido, we have plenty of time."

"Snape doesn't." Draco said grimly, noting that Snape's eyes had closed again, his breath growing shallower. He looked up, hoping to see signs of help arriving.

"Whoa... Granger?" Theo asked, reaching over and patting Hermione's cheek.

Draco's attention snapped back to her. Seeing her pale complexion and glazed eyes, he looked her over. He reached up, carefully moving aside a hank of bushy hair, seeing something red mixed in with it. "Bloody Hell. Why didn't you say anything?" He growled, seeing four red needles protruding from her shoulder, two already broken off near their base.

Hermione just watched bemusedly as his face drifted in and out of focus, his voice no more than an irritated garble. She felt a vague tugging from around where her shoulder should be... though that was strange, because she didn't seem to _have_ a shoulder anymore. She decided it didn't really matter if he played with things that didn't exist. She sighed as the encompassing warmth lulled her. She could feel warm breath tickling her neck. It was a curious sensation, but a pleasant one. Sleep would be nice. It must be past her bed time. She was so tired... Her head drifted over, her cheek coming to rest against Snape's forehead as her eyes drifted shut.

> > > > > > >

A/N - For all of my Flight fans... can anyone guess what later character we met for the first time in this chapter? Well, sort of at least? ;) Oh, and yes I know in the canon Impervious is only said to block water, but its meaning in latin is to not allow penetration... I figured that would work in this case as well. They never really said it was ONLY for waterproofing...


	8. The Varying Paths of Gratitude

A/N - warning, adult content. Pretty much entirely implied, but still.  
> > > > > >

Chapter 8  
The Varying Paths of Gratitude

Litty slumped down, gasping for breath, the muscles in her arms too weak from overexertion to hold her up any longer. Harry chuckled, stroking his hands down her damp back, then started nibbling at her neck.

"That was brilliant." He murmured in her ear.

She let out a weary chuckle, then reached over and pulled aside his hangings a bit to see the clock on his bedside table. She released them and sighed. "I really should get back to my room."

He let out a little disappointed groan, rolling her over so he was on top of her. "Come on..." He said softly, nuzzling up against her. "I got reamed for a good ten minutes when McGonagall heard about what happened at tryouts! I think that's worth another shag or two..."

She ran her fingers through his damp hair and captured his lips for a moment, then grinned up at him, "I've already thanked you _four times_, Harry. I'm exhausted!"

He chuckled, "Don't worry, you just lay there and I'll do all the work..." He said, pulling her leg up beside him.

She moaned and bit her lip, sorely tempted, "I... I really shouldn't..." She managed after a moment, though it was made even more difficult by the way he was nipping at her ear. "My roommates should be back from that little fieldtrip soon... and if I don't leave now I don't think I'm going to be able to make it back to my room under my own power..."

He made a petulant sound, trying to change her mind.

She reluctantly pulled his hand away. "Harry..." She said with mild exasperation, "If I wind up passed out in the common room again my roommates are going to start demanding explanations..."

"Fine..." He sighed, relenting. He rolled off of her and lay there on his back, arms folded up behind his head. He watched with a bit of amusement as she retrieved her nightgown and robe and pulled them back on a bit less than steadily.

She crawled back over to him once she was finished, giving him one more kiss. "Maybe we can do this again soon and I can finish showing you my gratitude..." She said mischievously.

He reached over, swatting her rump playfully. "I'll consider it." He said with a curt nod, then grinned. "Run along then. Don't worry, the others are still asleep. Just watch for Dean on the way down. He's the only one still out."

She nodded, crawling over to the side of the bed and pulling the hangings aside. She slipped her legs over the side, then gathered her strength for a moment before heaving herself upright and quickly steadying herself by grabbing the nearest bedpost. Harry snickered at her and she turned, sticking her tongue out at him playfully and snatching his boxers up from where they lay on the side of the bed and tossing them at him.

He just grinned as he caught them before they could hit him in the face, then pulled them on. He reached over, pulling a thin carved wood box out from under the mattress on the other side of the bed.

She paused, looking at it curiously. He caught the look and flipped the catch back closed. "Run along. I'm perfectly capable of entertaining myself, thanks." He said with a dismissing smirk.

She wandered out of the room. She was curious about what the small box held, but not curious enough to risk turning his mood. She held the handrail carefully as she made her way down the stairs. She wasn't kidding about being just this side of incapacitated. Where on earth did he get that kind of stamina? She quickly wiped the smile off her face as she heard someone coming up the stairs. She didn't have time to do more than register that fact before she came face to face with Lavender.

They both started, staring at eachother, their cheeks blushing with embarrassment at being caught on the boy's half of the dormitories, especially since they both knew full well why the other would be there. Litty had no doubt she looked rather rumpled, tired and thoroughly shagged... and Lavender didn't really wear that kind of flimsy, lacy nightgown with buttons all down the front to bed. It was just for 'show'. She also rarely wore perfume, but at the moment she was surrounded by a rather pleasant, musky scent.

Lavender's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I didn't go near Seamus! I swear!" Litty quickly said, holding her free hand up in an innocent gesture.

Lavender seemed ameliorated by that, but looked between Litty and the stairs leading up curiously, obviously wondering whom she had been 'visiting'.

"Night!" Litty said quickly before she could ask. She went past her and a couple of stairs down before pausing, remembering something. She turned, "Oh... um... Lavender?" she said tentatively.

Lavender looked back, "Ya?"

"Um..." Litty had no idea how to put this delicately, "I think Seamus is probably asleep by now... it's a bit late... maybe you should wait and see him tomorrow...?"

Lavender rolled her eyes in irritation. "_Your_ little boyfriends might prefer sleep to you, but Seamus is more than willing to wake up for _me_." She said haughtily.

Litty's eyes narrowed angrily. "Fine." She said, smirking. "Go. _Enjoy_." With that she turned and left.

Lavender let out a little huff of irritation and started up once again, making sure to keep her tread light, avoiding the stairs she knew from experience would creak. She supposed she shouldn't have been so snotty with Litty, but she was still chafing from that whole incident with Hermione. She was willing to bet Hermione was going to try to pin the blame for that goit Cornfoot setting off the bloody plant on her as well. How was _she_ supposed to know he'd act like such a prize idiot? He'd seemed like a good candidate for getting rid of Hermione's little _problem_ at the time. It was well known he'd shag just about anyone who'd let him... but then she hadn't heard of too many letting him... perhaps now she had an inkling of _why_...

She slowed and then came to a stop as she reached the sixth year boys room, listening for a moment, then oh so gently turning the knob. The room was dark but for the very low burning candles. She slipped in, silently closing the door behind her while trying to catch sight of Seamus. His hangings were closed.

"Would you look at that? Room Service..." An amused voice said, sounding very loud in the darkness.

Lavender about jumped out of her skin, spinning around so fast she nearly stumbled. There was someone sitting on the far windowsill. "Shhh!" She hissed, quickly moving closer. The last thing she wanted was for all of the boys to come awake and find her there. That would be just _slightly_ embarrassing!

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." He said with a chuckle, "They aren't waking up. I made sure of that. So hard to find a bit of privacy around here without forcing the issue..."

As she drew closer, she realized it was Harry. He was just sitting there wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He had something in his hand, but she couldn't quite see what it was. He put it to his lips, making the end glowed brightly and she realized it was some kind of cigarette.

"You _smoke?_" She asked, stunned. He always seemed so perfect and proper. Who would have thought he'd have such a mundane vice?

He gave a little snort, closing the window he'd had open a crack for ventilation. "Not _tobacco_. That shite can kill you." He said, taking another drag and blowing the smoke towards her.

She furrowed her brow, sniffing the smoke. It smelt odd... but with a hint of something she recognized. "Is that marijuana?" She asked, shocked.

He snickered. "That familiar with it, are you? And to think... you look like such a innocent little girl..."

"I... I just... my uncle got ahold of some once and I smelt it on him." She said defensively, her cheeks growing dark.

"Sure..." He said with a sardonic smirk. "Well this is much better than that Muggle shite." Harry said, holding it out before him and looking at it lovingly. "Started out as that... a friend of my cousin's 'dropped' it. Wasn't bad, but pretty crude and had a lot of stems and seeds in it. I was having a wretchedly boring summer, so I took some of the seeds and... _doctored them up a bit_. Was able to grow a decent amount before coming back here..." He took another deep drag, held it in for a minute, then blissfully sighed it out. "Don't you love magic?" He purred.

"But... you're not seventeen yet, and besides, you were around Muggles... how could you have used magic?" She asked, her head starting to buzz a bit from the smoke.

"Just between you and me... those idiots at the Ministry aren't exactly hard to get around. There are certain kinds of magic they can't even detect. It's all a matter of knowing which kind to use. Was only able to get a couple crops out of the two plants, even with accelerated growth, so I'm starting to run low already. Too bad people around here aren't quite as clueless as those bloody Muggles. Can't really afford to grow more here. I'll hate to see it go, but I guess there are other things here to keep me entertained..." He said with a smirk, reaching out and offering her the little homemade cigarette.

"Oh... I... I don't know..." She said hesitantly.

He got up, leaning against the wall and looking her over. "No one's going to find out. I certainly won't tell anyone, and I made sure it left no traces. By morning no one could possibly prove you'd ever so much as looked at it... And like I said, there isn't much left, so this might be your last chance..." he said, holding it out tantalizingly.

"I... should probably go... I was just..."

"Stopping in to see if you could take Seamus for a ride, I know." He chuckled. He stepped closer, leaning forward and making her shiver as he sniffed at her neck. "What a lovely scent... smells like you're probably in great need of his _services_ by now..." He said in a soft voice full of innuendo, grinning at her wickedly.

Lavender blushed brilliantly.

"Well, you're gonna have to start getting here a bit earlier." He said abruptly, strolling past her over to Seamus' bed.

She hurried after him, mortified that he obviously knew about her occasional nocturnal visits and worried about what he might do. Was he going to wake Seamus? She would just die if he made a scene!

Harry stopped beside Seamus' bed and pulled open the hangings. Lavender stared, her jaw dropping. Seamus was laying there asleep... with Tish draped half across him! Her cheeks colored with anger and she just stared, unable to believe he'd do such a thing.

Harry took another drag, looking down at the naked girl with obvious amusement. "Nice bristols for a fifteen year old." He observed, then looked up at Lavender, "He was bangin her for the better part of an hour. I was nice enough to let them finish before putting them to sleep. They probably would have fallen asleep soon anyway. That _had_ to be exhausting!"

"How _could_ he?" Was all she could manage, her voice aching. So that was why Litty was suggesting she wait!

Harry shrugged. "From what I gather, you two wanted to keep your little fling a secret, so how could he turn down such an eagerly offered shag without giving a good reason why?" He snickered, pulling the hangings back shut.

He turned, draping his arm around her shoulders and moving them away from Seamus' bed. "Ya... life gets so complex when you start shagging... but then it would hardly be worth it without that particular complexity, would it?" He offered her the little cigarette again.

This time she took it without even thinking about it. She put it nervously to her lips and drew on it, hoping it would help get her mind off what she'd just seen. As its oddly sweet smoke filled her lungs she was surprised that she didn't immediately cough it back out. She'd seen people trying smoking for the first time and that's what usually happened, but she felt no impulse to expel it... in fact it felt marvelous just holding it there in her lungs. She only let it out and drew a quick breath when her body's need for oxygen forced her to. It made her head start to swim oddly almost immediately. The sensation increased as she took her second drag. By the third she started giggling. It felt like something was tickling her brain.

"You did brilliantly at tryouts, by the way. I was really impressed. Probably would have made Keeper if you hadn't run off. Don't know why you left really. Definitely nothing wrong with your demonstration from what I could see... body like that deserves a bit of showing off... Still, I doubt you really wanted the position anyway."

She blushed as she was reminded of dangling there before almost the entire house in her knickers and bra. Still, her embarrassment wasn't quite as acute as it should have been. As she took another drag she began to see his point. Why should she be so embarrassed? She had a nice body and she'd been told as much many times by many different boys. If Seamus was stupid enough to want some little fifth year slut, then he wasn't worth the aggravation. She could certainly do better!

She settled down, propping her head up on a pillow and watching the smoke drift up in the dim light in fascination. All thought of Seamus and the fact that he was laying in his bed with another girl no more than meters away drifted from her mind quite completely. She imagined the whole world made up of that entrancing smoke. Puffy white clouds of it surrounded her. She nestled down in their downy folds.

She giggled as the smoke swirled around her, finding its way under her sheer nightgown and caressing her skin. The buttons came undone and her gown drifted open. She trembled as warm flesh grazed her own. She opened her eyes and blinked dazedly. She hadn't even realized she'd closed them. It wasn't much different with them open... except Harry was there. He smiled down at her, taking the funny little cigarette from her fingers.

"Let me show you something... you'll like this." He said in a soft, soothing voice. He took a deep drag, then leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

She opened her mouth without hesitation as his tongue sought entrance. He breathed the amazing smoke into her, sending a shudder of pure pleasure through her. It seemed even headier than taking a drag directly. After a moment she returned it, then he let it escape through his nose as their tongues caressed. They settled into deep, sensuous kissing for a time, then he broke it to take another drag, setting aside the cigarette and then repeating the process.

As the smoke was passing between their joined lips for the second or third time... she'd quite lost track... she felt him shift over a bit more. As the smoke escaped them she felt his hands pulling her legs up beside him. "Wha... what are you..." She asked, her voice sounding odd even to her own ears. She seemed to be having an unusually hard time forming words...

"Just giving you what you came here for..." He whispered, kissing a little trail up the side of her neck.

She felt him press against her and the half forgotten burning lust that had brought her there filled her once again. She let out a little moan.

"Not going to object, are you?" He whispered teasingly.

The smoke seemed to shift and writhe around her. She wrapped herself around him to keep from falling into the abyss she was sure lay just beneath the fragile layer of clouds on which she rested. With unreasoning certainty she knew that he ruled over this kingdom of smoke and shadows... and only by earning his gracious consent would she be able to safely traverse it. She began kissing him with quickly growing intensity, filled with the overwhelming desire to please him.

He chuckled softly as he broke the kiss. "I thought not..."

> > > > > > >

Dean entered his dormitory room in a rather foul mood. He stumbled over several carelessly placed shoes and nearly dropped his bottle. He shivered, looking over and noticing someone had left the window half open. He grumbled, crossing to it. He paused once he was close enough to see the moonlight. The air flowing out of the window appeared to have a definite haze to it. As he turned back to the room he noticed an odd smell. It wasn't unpleasant, but he figured it must be the reason the window was left open. Someone must have set off a smoke bomb. He'd been tempted to get some himself when he'd been in Fred and George's shop while getting his school supplies. He supposed not everyone was worried about Filch's ban on them. He sighed and left it open. Sleeping with an extra blanket on was better than getting a smoke headache. Besides, he had a feeling he'd already be having a good enough headache in the morning.

He took another swig from his bottle and headed over to his bed. He set the bottle on his bedside table and began stripping, though a bit clumsily. He looked up in surprise as the door to the room opened.

Harry walked in with a towel around his waist, drying his hair with another. He gave a little grunt of greeting, looking tired. He came to a stop and looked back over at Dean curiously after just a few paces. "What's that?"

"What?" Dean asked, kicking his pants off.

"That smell."

"Hmm? Oh, I dunno. Figured someone set off a smoke bomb or something." Dean said with a negligent shrug.

Harry chuckled and strolled over. "Wasn't talking about the smoke..." He said, leaning to the side and looking around Dean.

"Shite..." Dean muttered. He'd been hoping the bottle would go unnoticed if he blocked it from view with his body. "Um... I..."

"Can I have some?"

Dean blinked in surprise. He expected to have to try to plead his way out of getting turned over to McGonagall. "Um... sure." He said, grabbing it up and handing it to Harry. He watched in surprise as Harry took a good healthy swig.

Harry let out a contented sigh as he lowered the bottle. "Now that's some good shite! Where'd you get it?"

"Kitchen." Dean said, accepting the bottle back. "Guess someone left it there. Didn't figure the owner would be likely to make a fuss if it turned up missing."

Harry chuckled. "I suspect you're right about that! Still... what's got you hitting the bottle?"

Dean took a deep swig, then settled down on the edge of his bed and set the bottle aside again, sighing. "Lisa Turpin."

"The little Ravenclaw you fancy?"

Dean rolled his eyes but nodded. "Well, at least I _used to_ fancy her. Bloody cockteaser. We were in that patch of that turner diffuser or whatever the bloody hell that shite's called and she knows that shite gave all the boys a horn fit to punch through a stone wall... so after we get back to the castle she takes me up to the Astronomy tower and we were sitting there... she was sitting on my lap an everything... snogging an the like... we were there for nearly two bloody hours! Bloody bint wouldn't let me get any further than fondling her through her clothes! When I couldn't take it any more she flat out says I'm not getting anywhere near her knickers until we are 'officially' going steady. Even then she says it might take her a while to make sure I'm the one she wants to... shite... how'd she put it? Something about some bloody flower or blossom or something."

Harry snorted. "Oh please. _That_ ship sailed long ago!"

Dean let out a little humorless laugh. "Ya. That's what I figured. She was way too good a kisser for a cherry. She even went so far as to suggest that if I were to buy her_ jewelry_ after we started going steady it might show my 'commitment to our relationship' and I'd probably get into her pants sooner! I just got up and dropped the bloody cow on her arse and left. Don't know who she thinks she is, but she sure isn't worth that kind of frustration! Bloody Hell. I'd rather forget the whole sordid mess and just settle for a good wank."

Harry chuckled, nodding. "Ya, well have a wank if you want... but you were nice enough to give me a nightcap, so if you'd rather you can come on over here and I'll give you a little present instead." He said, grinning and going over to his bed.

Dean stared after him. What the Hell did _that_ mean? Harry wasn't...? His mind went blank as Harry pulled open his hangings. Lavender was draped across his bed, her nightshirt completely undone and laying open, her knickers dangling from one ankle. Dean stood back up, crossing over to look at her as Harry got into a fresh pair of boxers.

"Go ahead. She won't mind." He said, circling around and climbing onto the other side of his bed.

"She ok?" Dean asked worriedly, sitting down on the side of the bed next to her.

"Sure." Harry said, nudging Lavender. She stirred, a little dreamy smile slipping over her lips. "Hey Lav. Dean's had a long night and he'd like to give you a nice hard shagging."

Her eyes drifted over to Dean. She giggled and undulated like a waking cat, then curled her body around so her head was in Dean's lap.

He let out a little gasp as she started rubbing him through his shorts as she nuzzled up against his belly. "What's gotten into her?" He asked, fighting down a groan as she fondled his aching arousal.

"Me. Couple of times. I'm sure she's still got a couple left in her though." Harry replied mischievously, "Better second hand than _your_ hand, eh? I'm done with her, but don't worry, I cleaned her up when I was finished."

Dean stared at Harry in stunned silence. He'd never heard him talk like that. Then again they didn't exactly talk all that much with just the two of them. Was it really just a front he put on most of the time? He supposed Harry had a bit of a goody goody 'savior' image to maintain in front of others...

Lavender completely derailed his thoughts, rising and straddling his lap, wrapping herself around him and grinding her hips against him as she started nibbling his neck. A deep groan escaped him. Lisa had teased him for so long it felt almost painful. He glanced over at Harry. He had rolled over with his back to them and gave every appearance of being asleep already.

Dean knew he shouldn't... He let out a piteous sound as her hips pressed against him again, then gave up. He slipped his hands under her bum and lifted, staggering to his feet and making his way unsteadily back to his own bed...

> > > > > > >

Hermione woke slowly, feeling a dull aching in her shoulder. She could hear voices nearby, but her mind was still too fuzzy to place them properly. She shifted her head over towards the source of the sounds, opening her eyes and trying to force them to focus.

Slowly her vision settled and solidified. She recognized the hospital wing easily enough (she'd certainly been in it often enough over the years!). There were a number of people gathered around one of the other beds. She could see a figure standing facing away from her, undoubtedly Dumbledore (the long gray hair was a dead giveaway). McGonagall was at his side, her profile etched with worried tension. On the other side of the bed she could see Madam Pomfrey and someone else appeared to be standing beside her, but Dumbledore was blocking her view and she could only see their hands holding open the small black book Snape had shown her earlier where Pomfrey could see it. Pomfrey took one last look at the book, then carefully scrutinized her patient before nodding.

"That should have it. Well, best I can do at any rate." She said as she pulled the sheet up higher and tucked it around him gingerly, "We really probably should have sent him to St. Mungo's. He had at least _five times_ the lethal level of poison running through his veins. It's a miracle he survived at all!"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Poppy." Snape's tired voice muttered from the bed. She could see his sheet shrouded form shift around so he could look at the medi-witch, his head still obscured by the folded privacy divider that rested against the wall to be ready in case he should want it. She could probably see better if she shifted up, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself at the moment.

"_Twenty seven_ of those beastly things found their way into your hide, Severus. I hardly think I'm being melodramatic."

"I'm fine. Think I would have lasted this long if I hadn't worked up a considerable tolerance for poisons?"

"The Dark Lord poisons you?" McGonagall asked, shocked.

There was a soft chuckle. "Of course not. If _he_ wants you dead he doesn't bother with silly things like _poisons_. I meant as a _teacher_. I would be vastly understating it to say I'm not very well liked, Minerva. I have at _least_ two or three opportunities to work on my immunities a year."

McGonagall's jaw dropped. "Who would do such a thing? Why have you never..."

"I'm well capable of taking care of disciplinary actions on my own." He replied dismissingly. "None of them ever repeated the transgression. Or forgot it." He added in a grim mutter.

McGonagall closed her mouth when Pomfrey shook her head significantly, not wanting to let Snape get upset. McGonagall held her peace, but obviously didn't like leaving such a subject lie.

"Do you think he'll need further care, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Pomfrey looked thoughtful. "I can't give him any more of the antidote without causing harm. His system seems to be handling the residual poison that has not yet been neutralized. Still, this poison is very hard on the heart and he was hit right in the upper back so it didn't take it long to get there. I've given him healing and regeneration potions, but he needs at least a couple of days strict bedrest, perhaps even a week."

Snape snorted. "I'll stay the night. No more. I'll be back to work on Monday, and I'll have no talk to the contrary."

Dumbledore sighed. "We need you _well_, Severus. No one will think any the less of you just because you took the _logical_ course and allowed yourself time to recover. Overexerting yourself now could do irreparable damage..."

Snape sighed. "I'll take more time if I feel the need." He replied in a tiny, grudging partial concession.

Dumbledore took a sad breath, but nodded. "Very well. If you are giving me your _word_, dear friend, then I will trust that you will not make me regret not enforcing the issue."

Snape let out a little huff, but said nothing.

A smile drifted over Hermione's lips at the subtle application of guilt-based manipulation. Dumbledore was a true artist at getting what he wanted.

"How are my students?" Snape asked, quickly diverting the conversation from his own health.

"Well," Pomfrey replied, "not many got hit from what I hear of it. The ones who only got one or two didn't even come here. I expect they figured I'd have enough on my plate already. They had the spell to remove them and the antidote you gave them was enough for several of those ghastly thorns. They shouldn't have any problems so long as they followed their instructions, but if they do I expect they'll come see me. Miss Granger is resting comfortably. Probably be sore for a bit, the poor dear. Got four in the shoulder. Had to dig two of them out. If young Mr. Malfoy hadn't gotten out the first two and dosed her with the antidote before we even arrived I'm not sure if she would have made it. She doesn't have near your tolerance for poisons. She should be alright now though. I should be able to give her something for any residual pain by the morning and she'll be right as rain."

"I wanted to thank you for what you did, Severus." McGonagall said softly, "If you hadn't knocked her down there's no chance she would have survived. It means a lot to me that you would have done that for her even though she is not of your own House..."

Snape made a derisive sound. "You constantly preach to me of inter-House unity and how we shouldn't show favoritism or discriminate by such a 'silly designation', and yet you for some reason assume that it would matter _in the slightest_ to me what _House_ she is in? The thought never even crossed my mind. No matter who or what she may otherwise be, she is first and foremost _my student_. I would do the same for any of them." He said in an irritated tone. Then his voice dropped and he muttered, "Except perhaps Mr. Cornfoot..."

McGonagall looked taken aback by his reprimand. It was obvious she had been too distraught to properly think her statement through before uttering it, but she certainly hadn't expected to be taken to task over it immediately like that! She chose to remain silent, seeing the admonishing look Pomfrey gave her for upsetting her patient.

Snape raised his voice back up to normal again, shifting slightly and from what Hermione could tell, looking around. "Speaking of which, don't tell me he managed to get away completely unscathed?"

"He wasn't quite that lucky." Pomfrey said, her voice getting a bit tight, "His father had him transferred to St. Mungo's the moment he got the owl."

"Was he that bad?"

Was that a slightly hopeful undertone in his voice?

"No. Got seven thorns in him, but they were removed promptly and he was given two full doses of the antidote. Wouldn't have had to spend more than the night. Still, his father felt his only son and heir should be attended to by _professionals_... not some 'school nurse with a band-aid'. Whatever the bloody Hell _that_ is." She finished in a dark mutter as she fluffed Snape's pillow.

Hermione's eyes widened. Pomfrey must be exceptionally upset. She couldn't remember ever hearing the woman cursing before.

"I would have expected no less. I would dearly love to toss that arrogant, snot nosed punk out of my class, or better yet, out of Hogwarts entirely! He's a danger to the other students, and it goes much deeper than his idiocy. His father will use his influence to sweep this all under the rug or pin the blame entirely on me, mark my words. He's already setting it in motion. He only sent his son to St. Mungo's so he can use it later to make his peril look that much worse. Any fool could see the boy would have been ten times better off here. You're an excellent Healer. You've never once failed to put me back to rights, and I know I've been a challenge at times." Snape replied irritably, "Not that I'm upset I don't have to share a room with his _thankfully_ only child."

Pomfrey beamed, blushing at the compliment. She cleared her throat in a rather embarrassed but pleased manner. "Well, we should let him get some sleep." She said, then looked down at Snape. "I'll be in my quarters. I've left a bell on the bedside table. Just ring it if you should need anything at all. I'll hear it."

"Get some sleep. There's no need to fret over me." Snape said dismissingly.

"Someone has to!" She replied with a little laugh. "I'll bid you all a good night then. Don't linger long. He really should rest."

"Take care, Severus." McGonagall said with a little nod, then followed after Pomfrey, who was already heading for the door. She didn't seem too keen to linger.

Dumbledore lifted his head. "Mr. Malfoy, I doubt I truly need to ask you and your Housemates to keep an eye on your Head of House for the next little while to make sure he does not overestimate his strength...?" He asked with a slightly amused voice.

"Of course not." Draco's voice replied as if the request were completely ridiculous. As he moved over, setting the book on the bedside table next to the bell, Hermione caught sight of him for the first time.

"I thought as much." Dumbledore said. He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "If only all of the Houses had the unity of spirit that yours does... Take care, my friend." He said, a smile in his voice as he reached over and patted Snape's arm affectionately.

Hermione was more than a little stunned to hear Dumbledore say something like that about _Slytherin!_ He sounded like he almost admired them!

"Goodnight, Albus." Snape replied.

Dumbledore nodded and departed.

When the door had shut behind him Snape sighed, his body seeming to sag with exhaustion. It was obvious he'd been putting up a strong front for them, but now that it was (to his knowledge) just him and Draco he quickly ended the charade.

"Ten years now I've been having that outing. Never once has one of my students been daft enough to set them off." Snape sighed wearily. "They'll be demanding I never take students there again, and probably insist on approving all other outings. Just watch."

"It would be sheer stupidity to hold you responsible for that daft prat... but you're probably right." Draco said grimly, taking a seat on the side of Snape's bed.

"They didn't kill the bushes to get to me, did they?" Snape asked worriedly.

"Na. Least I don't think so..." He said thoughtfully. Snape looked at him questioningly and Draco chuckled. He told him about what Goyle had done, and then about Blaise's Patronus.

Snape chuckled softly. "Shockingly, his Patronus doesn't surprise me all that much. Now that I think about it I don't know of a single creature that would have fit him better. Not that a _real_ Unicorn would get anywhere near him as impure as his body is by now... but... I must admit, he is the purest _soul_ I've ever met. How his father could have had any part in his creation is beyond me. He certainly tried hard enough to change the boy, but that spirit... that is entirely his mother."

Snape's voice had once again gained that soft quality Hermione never normally got the opportunity to hear. She had no doubt from the way that he spoke that he knew Blaise's mother well and was quite fond of her.

He seemed to realize he was drifting off subject and quickly returned to it, "So he was strong enough to maintain it until you had dragged me out? That's rather impressive."

Draco snickered, "He maintained it _real_ well... I had someone help him channel the effects of the Damiana..."

"Don't tell me," Snape said in a highly amused voice, "Van Burkina?"

"Well, she _is_ his Potions partner..." Draco said with a shrug. He broke into more chuckles, unable to maintain his serious facade. "It's a good thing that Patronus got so bright you couldn't look directly into the clearing by the time McGonagall arrive... She would have been most dismayed if she'd been able to see what he was doing to one of her precious little Gryffindors right out there in the middle of the forest..."

Despite his exhaustion, Snape was chuckling.

"Luckily, no one was looking directly at the clearing when he finished. They would have been permanently blinded for sure! Shut down every one of those bloody bushes right nicely. I think they should be ok, but then that was pretty impressive so I can't guarantee anything! The 'afterglow' lasted just long enough for them to straighten up and look properly innocent as they casually made their way out. Of course they mysteriously vanished again once we got back to the castle..."

"Of course. Did _any_ of the students make it back to their own dorms?" Snape asked mirthfully.

Draco looked thoughtful. "Well, actually they were all still waiting once we got out of the Forest. The Slytherins were waiting of course and the others are such sheep they milled around as well. Entwhistle stuck to his little ailing boyfriend, but the decreased number of boys didn't bother the girls. The Patil twins were rather impressed by Goyle's quick thinking, and they looked very interested to discuss it with him, so once he was sure the teachers had everything in hand and you were going to be alright, he took them off for a private chat... building those inter-House relationships, just like you told us..."

"Very thoughtful of him." Snape replied.

Draco nodded. "Let's see... Thomas and Turpin wandered off together..."

Snape gave an amused snort. "No one warned him?"

Draco shrugged. "Like I'd cut a _Gryffindor_ a break. He'll learn. Other than that, I glimpsed Goldstein and Davis getting better acquainted in one of the alcoves, and Pansy had already arranged a little 'study session' back in Slytherin with Montague."

Snape mentally went through his list of students. He furrowed his brow, "Please don't tell me Nott went off with Brown..."

Draco snorted. "Not likely. He took his pill on the way out as well. Told you he would. Brown romped off to Gryffindor Tower, and from her eager pace undoubtedly has plenty of action waiting back there for her. Nott went to the Greenhouse six. He's intent on seeing if he can save that bloody plant Cornfoot uprooted."

Snape made an amused, but slightly sad sound. "Figures."

"That thing really saved Cornfoot's arse... looks like he held it out in front of him while he dove for the ground. The thorns that got too close to the Damiana disappeared or he'd have gotten just as many as you did."

"Quicker thinking than I'd have given him credit for."

"Probably just a fortunate accident. I find it too hard to believe he could have done it on purpose."

"Accidental does sound more likely." Snape agreed.

They fell silent for a time. When Snape spoke again, his voice was contemplative, "I'll have to look into that little trick Goyle did with the robe. Never even thought about using an Impervious charm like that. Perhaps we could fix up sheets or some such thing with that spell and levitate them over the bushes as a safety precaution..."

"Time enough to think about that kind of stuff later. For now, to sleep with you." Draco said in a mock stern voice, rising to his feet and pulling an extra blanket up from the foot of the bed, draping it over Snape.

"Why does everyone think I need looking after?" Snape asked in amused exasperation.

"Because you do such a piss-poor job of it on your own." Draco quipped.

"Give me my wand so I can show you what sass gets you." Snape growled, though there was still a slight smile teasing his lips.

Draco picked up the wand in question off the table and tossed it to him. "Go ahead and try it. You couldn't blow your nose with it at the moment and we both know it!" Draco laughed, then dashed quickly out as Snape pulled his arm out and grabbed it up.

Snape shook his head and settled back, tucking his wand under the pillow in easy reach.

Hermione just lay there for a time as the torches died down, replaced by the sparse light of the candles that lit in their place. She just kept turning what she'd heard over and over in her mind. The relationship between Snape and Draco alone was shocking enough. She'd known it ran deeper from the conversation they'd had after Draco's little antidote test in Potions, but she couldn't help but remember the look on Draco's face when Snape had been hurt... how he'd unhesitatingly gone to him and started tending to him, though it had obviously endangered his own life. Then there was how they'd spoken after the others had left. They had seemed much less like Professor and student... even Head of House and student... and much more like... almost friends? Well, perhaps not entirely _friends_... more like a close mentor... almost like a father figure...

"Miss Granger, you really must desist in listening in on the conversations of others. It isn't a health occupation."

Hermione was so startled by his sudden voice that she jerked in surprise. She blushed brilliantly as the bed squeaked at the sudden movement. There was no way she could just lay there silently and hope he assumed she had actually been asleep now...

She pulled the blanket back and sat up, slipping her legs off the side of the bed. "I didn't _mean_ to." She said softly, but with a slightly defensive tone. "Not like I could just leave the room."

"Yes, well just a little pointer... if you're going to fake being asleep, try regulating your breathing a bit better."

She couldn't think of a proper response for that. She grabbed up her flannel from the pile of her clothing at the foot of the bed and pulled it on, hugging it close. Whether her clothing was still slightly damp or the castle was just particularly cold tonight, she was freezing. They had taken off her shoes, but had thankful left her socks on. She slipped off the bed and walked over to where he lay.

"Are you alright?" she asked tentatively.

"As I'm sure you've already heard me say half a dozen times, I'm fine. It'll take a lot more than a bloody _shrub_ to finish me off."

Hermione bit her lip. He was always pale, but surrounded by the crisp white linens he looked particularly washed out. Even in the dim light of the candles she could see the rather more pronounced dark smudges under his eyes as he watched her. The eyes themselves, at least, looked as sharp and piercing as ever.

"Thank you." She said softly, "For saving my life."

His eyes darted away from her, focusing instead on one of the candles, "Like I said, I would have done it for any of my students."

"Except Cornfoot..." She said with a little smile.

"Yes... well... despite how much I'd like to toss him back in with those bushes at the moment... to be honest I probably would have, even for him... but for his own sake he shouldn't be _testing_ that theory anytime soon..."

A little laugh escaped Hermione before she could stifle it. Once she'd mastered her amusement, her face sobered a bit. "Still... you _did_ save my life, no matter the reason... I owe you a Wizard's Debt."

He sighed, "No you don't. I couldn't possibly accept such a debt when your life was saved in the course of my duties. Aurors don't expect such debts from those that they save, and as a teacher I certainly expect nothing of the sort from my students."

"But..." Hermione said, but brow furrowing.

"A Wizards debt is a moral obligation more than anything. If both parties agree that no debt is owed, then none exists."

Hermione thought that over for a few moments. "So... when Harry spared Wormtail's life we thought that would make him indebted to Harry... but Peter has no morals to speak of, so..."

"Doesn't matter." Snape broke in, "Peter acknowledged the debt from what I've heard of it... I was a mite _unconscious_ at the time..." He glared at her significantly and she blushed brightly, remembering her part in getting him that way, then he went on, "By both parties acknowledging it, it became binding. Most wizards will fulfill their debt without need of prompting, but in the case of such a duplicitous man, his own magical powers will fill the void where his conscious should be. Sooner or later, he _must_ fulfill his debt. It matters not whether he _wants_ to."

"So is that why you saved Harry's life? Because you were unable to pay your debt to his father before he died, so now you were forced to help Harry?"

His eyes narrowed a bit angrily, but when he spoke, his voice was even, though a bit cold, "Do you truly think me so morally bereft that I would need magical prompting?"

"I... I didn't mean it like that..." She said, taken aback.

"Potter is a Hogwarts student. No matter the past between me and his parents, I still wouldn't have let him plummet to his death or be mauled by a werewolf so long as it was within my power to prevent it. I don't see why this is so incomprehensible."

"Sorry." She said softly. When she was able to force her gaze back up she saw his black eyes staring back at her. "It's just... we don't really know what to make of you... you treat us so wretchedly... and then you do something like that... and we just don't know why. Most the time you act like you'd love nothing more than for Harry to die and his bloodline to be finished once and for all..."

"Better that he thinks that way."

Her eyes darted up, widening in surprise. "What? Why?"

"Well, for one... that's not too far off the mark at times... but more importantly, the Dark Lord doesn't have much trouble accessing that loaf of his, now does he? He can't see into _my_ mind, and I'd rather not leave any doubts as to my feelings towards the boy anywhere that _he_ might glimpse them."

When he put it like that, it probably _was_ best that Harry continued to hate him. Lost in thought, she sat down on the side of his bed without even noticing what she'd done.

He eyed her silently for a moment, then broke into her reverie, "For that matter, you should probably toddle off and go on hating me as well. What I did was nothing _personal_, so don't go thinking it was."

She looked over at him, her cheeks flaring back to life as she realized how close she'd gotten to him, but she didn't move away. "I don't hate you."

He gave her a little smirk. "You may be a know-it-all in most subjects, Miss Granger, but deception was never your strong suit. You've loathed me from the off and we both know it."

"It's true I've never cared for the way you treat people. Especially Harry, Ron and I... I also think the favoritism you show towards students of your own House is unfair in the extreme..."

"McGonagall let Potter and Weasley drive a bloody enchanted car right through Muggle London, brazenly flying it past a score of watching Muggles, then crashing it into the Whomping Willow with nothing more than a reprimand and a little smack on the wrist. No Slytherin would ever have gotten away with such a thing unscathed. Don't talk to me about favoritism."

Hermione fell silent for a moment. It was true that the boys really should have had a much harsher punishment for that little incident. By rights they should have even faced Ministry charges for it and had their wands taken away... Only the fact that they arrived at Hogwarts before the Ministry could catch them allowed their punishment to fall into McGonagall's hands in the first place.

"I didn't say you were the _only_ one who showed favoritism..." She replied softly, her eyes on her hands.

He gave a little amused snort.

"Still. At least she isn't as blatant about it. The way you tossed it in our faces every single day... taking points off of us and giving us detention for doing the exact same things your own students did, and ignoring it when they did even worse!"

"The respect I show those in my House is not just gratuitous favoritism. My students have to _earn_ my leniency."

She furrowed her brow. "Earn it how?"

"Grades. Demonstrating knowledge of their craft. Showing loyalty and House unity. They earn the respect that I show them, and if they step out of line I take them in hand, explain to them where they are falling short of my expectations, and they remedy the situation. Rarely, if ever, do they require more than a succinctly phrased reprimand to fall in line. Slytherin House has a very long and proud tradition to live up to, even if many in the past have strayed from our true spirit and have chosen to sully our House's name."

"So if they are doing something you don't want them to you just say stop and they do?" She asked dubiously. They certainly didn't seem to have any discipline that she could see.

He took a deep breath and sighed it out. She could tell that he was beginning to lose his battle against exhaustion, "Let me ask you a question. Say you enter a courtyard and see a fellow Gryffindor arguing with a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. They are all quite angry and have their wands drawn. You know that in the next few seconds they will start cursing eachother no matter what. What would you do?"

Hermione looked at him, baffled. Why was he asking her hypothetical questions? "Um... well I would try to stop them of course..."

"No time."

"Oh... well... then I don't know... if I knew of where a Professor was I might go get them... it would really depend on the situation."

"You're obviously not a Slytherin." He said, a little smile creeping across his face.

She scowled. "If I were a Slytherin, I'd probably do something slimy like attack the other two from behind so they wouldn't have a chance."

"Exactly. You know _what_ they'd do. It's the _why_ they would do it that you can't seem to wrap your mind around."

"There's no way to justify that kind of thing." Hermione said, folding her arms over her chest, though the move made her shoulder twinge.

"Imagine that situation with your precious Potter as the Gryffindor, and make the other two Slytherins. Are you trying to tell me you wouldn't do the exact same thing?"

She opened her mouth to retort, then closed it. She might, actually. She scowled again. "That's not the same thing. Harry is one of my best friends. He's like family to me, and everyone knows you can't trust Slytherins!"

His little smirk widened, though his eyes were growing heavy. "Exactly how those in my House view things. All other Houses openly oppose them and we are all like family. Probably the only _true_ family many of them have really known, even if they grew up with parents and siblings. An attack on one of them is an attack on them all. They won't bother to stand there and ask why, they will merely act unquestioningly in defense of their Housemates."

He took a deep breath and sighed it out, letting his eyes drift the rest of the way closed. His voice, which had been steadily declining, became little more than a whisper. "That was what I missed the most when I graduated from Hogwarts. I struck out on my own and found myself suddenly completely without the support of my surrogate family. Never really had a family before coming here. When he came along he seemed to offer that unity and sense of family that I found myself longing for. So many of my friends had already joined him... we would be a family again..."

Hermione's eyes widened as she figured out who Snape was talking about. She knew it was probably just his exhaustion making him say more than he should... but she couldn't make herself stop him. She bit her lip, hoping he would go on.

After a moment, he continued, his voice so soft she had to lean closer to hear it. "It took me far too long to see through is hollow lies and deception. It was already too late when I finally saw it... Then Albus came and saved me... like he had so many times during my schooling... he gave me back my House... let me mold it back into what it _should_ be... let me make sure they understood the _true_ meaning of family... to make sure they never repeat my mistakes..."

She waited for a few minutes, but he said no more. She sighed, looking down at him as he slept. She found it unsurprising, yet still profoundly sad that Voldemort had used Snape's emotional void to bend him to his will. She didn't think it excused what he had undoubtedly done as a Death Eater... and yet she could understand it in a way she never could before.

She snatched her hand away as she found herself gently brushing the hair away from his face. She quickly got up and made her way back over to her own bed. She got in and heaped the blankets on, huddling down in search of the comforting warmth they promised. As she settled down she couldn't help but look over towards her temporary roommate. She took a deep breath and sighed it out, glad she couldn't see any more of him than a thickly shrouded form. She couldn't understand the strangely conflicting feelings and emotions swirling around in her head. She wondered what Pomfrey might have given her while she slept. She closed her eyes, thinking over the strange events of the night.

> > > > > > >

Hermione woke with a start, sitting up in bed as she heard a sudden cry of pain followed almost immediately by a resounding crash and the sound of shattering glass. When she was able to think clearly and locate the source she let out a worried gasp, tossing back the covers and rushing over to Snape. He was curled up on the floor beside his bed clutching his arm to him. The bedside table on that side was upturned, its contents smashed and scattered.

He was trying to pull the tangled blankets from around his legs as she dropped to her knees beside him.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Go back to bed." He said gruffly, his voice full of pain.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"I said go back to bed, Miss Granger." He said shortly, struggling to gain his feet. He made it as far as the bed, sitting on it heavily and looking around, his eyes looking a bit glassy with pain.

Hermione got up, folding her arms over her chest stubbornly, "You sounded like someone stabbed you or something! I'm not going back to bed!"

He huffed angrily, but refrained from snapping at her. "Fine then." He said irritably, "Give me the rest of my clothing, and be quick about it."

She chafed at his demanding tone, but looked around, spotting his clothing nearby. Perhaps he just didn't like going around shirtless in front of students...? But why did he seem in such a hurry? She picked up the shirt and brought it over, handing it to him.

"All of it." He said briskly and he started trying to struggle into the white undershirt she'd given him. It was obvious his back was still causing him considerable pain, though he was trying to ignore it in his haste.

She opened her mouth to ask why, but then her jaw dropped and fear filled her as she saw his arm. The mark upon it was dark, the black slowly receding back towards its usual ugly red. "But... you can't go to _him!_ Not now! You're not well..."

Snape gave a snort. "The Dark Lord doesn't give 'sick days', Miss Granger. My other clothes if you please."

"But you could get worse or even die if you go romping off now! You've only gotten..." She consulted her watch, squinting in the dim light, "A couple of hours of rest at most! It's not even near dawn yet!"

"Yes, well if I don't go and then whine about a couple of little pinpricks when he asks me later why I _ignored_ his summons, I'm _guaranteed_ to die. I think I'll take my chances, thanks." Snape replied irritably, trying to button up his shirt. Hermione couldn't help but notice the four evenly spaced scars across his chest, a memento he'd acquired saving her life the last time.

She went and grabbed up his clothes, her bottom lip trembling. She didn't like him taking this risk, but how could she refute his reasoning? She knew how important his keeping up appearances with the Dark Lord was to the Order... and to keep him alive! She set the clothes on the bed, grabbing up the vest and quickly starting to dress him.

He sighed, but didn't object. She could work much faster than he could at the moment.

"There should be some Strengthening potion in the cabinet," She said as she was pulling his robe on, "You should really have some before trying to leave..."

"That would be inadvisable, Miss Granger. It increases the heart rate, and right now that could prove fatal. I'll be fine. I'll floo most of the way there and a short apparation shouldn't be too difficult."

She hadn't thought of that possible side effect. "Well there has to be something you can take to help. I'll ring Pomfrey. She'll know what you can take."

He grabbed her arm as she tried to go around the bed to the table on the other side that held the little enchanted bell Pomfrey had left. "No. You'll not wake her and you'll not stand there fretting. Just stop worrying about what might happen to me and go back to bed."

She looked at him, feeling a bit helpless, her bottom lip trembling again. Before she could even think of what she was doing, she leaned forward and kissed him. Her head spun wildly, her eyes closing as she pressed up against him. She could feel the little buttons of his vest pressing against her as her fingers slipped through his silky hair.

After a moment she felt him shifting back, but the hand that still held her arm kept her from following. She broke the kiss a bit breathlessly, blinking her eyes open.

A little smile slipped over his lips, his dark eyes watching her with a hint of amusement. "You'll be kicking yourself for that by the morning." He said softly.

"Huh?" She asked, feeling rather stunned.

"It's ok. Just the effects of the Damiana. They should never have left you in a room with a male."

Her cheeks went scarlet, her hand clapping over her mouth as she fully realized what she'd just done.

"Seeing as I really must be going..." He said leadingly and she suddenly realized that she had put her knees on the bed to get closer and was now pretty much sitting on his lap, her legs straddling him. She quickly got up, almost tripping over his discarded blankets in her haste. He retrieved his wand from beneath his pillow, then got to his feet, pausing for a moment to catch his balance and slip his wand away in his robe.

He looked up at her, noting her utterly mortified expression. He gave her a little smile and it looked unusually genuine. "I can't say it's not flattering despite the fact that you probably had little to no control over it... Damiana can overwhelm the logic of even the most intelligent person if left unchecked... but don't worry. It _never happened_." He said significantly. "Now I really must go. I'm not sure I could handle a second 'call' right now. If Pomfrey asks, tell her I went to my private quarters. Wouldn't want her worrying too much. Dumbledore of course you can tell the truth."

Hermione just nodded mutely. Snape went to the fireplace, grabbing up some Floo powder from the pot beside it and stepping inside.

Hermione watched as he disappeared with a roar of green flames, then went over and set the upturned bedside table back up, repairing the broken glass and water pitcher that had sat on it and refilled the pitcher before returning it to its place and drying up the puddle of water on the floor.

She grabbed the blankets off the floor and put them back up on the bed, then looked it over for other telltale signs that Snape had left in haste. She spotted the small black book still sitting there where Draco had set it. She circled around to it, staring at it for a moment, then picked it up and went back to her bed. She slipped back under the covers, still feeling numb with shock over what had just happened. This whole night had been just too bizarre to properly wrap her mind around.

She looked at the book for a long moment, then opened it up. The first inside page contained only three words. "I still remember." Nothing more. She flipped the page and saw the start of the first entry. As she began to read, her mind settled and her world slipped softly back into place. Books had always had the power to soothe her when nothing else could. It was the magic that they held over her, and why she loved them so dearly.

She nestled down in her blankets happily, letting the little book monopolize her mind completely, the rest of the world forgotten.

> > > > > > >

A/N - Ok, things just have a way of going completely to pot on me... Real life is just so majorly screwed up right now I just wanna follow Hermione's example and crawl into my story and never leave again. Hmm... then again I always wanna do that... I just have seriously good reasons to at the moment. If you want to see me whine some more you can always check out my profile ;)

I'm assuming that some small A/Ns in the chapters are ok since I wrote to them asking them _ages ago_ when they first put up the note saying you couldn't respond to reviewers and they haven't responded. I'll just go on the assumption that they mean no specific answers to people by name. General comments should still be ok, right?


	9. In Our Lord's Service

Chapter 9  
In Our Lord's Service

Snape walked resolutely towards Voldemort's chambers, carefully hiding any sign of pain or weakness. He couldn't quite banish the little trickle of fear and self doubt that always surfaced when he was summoned. Had he been discovered? Had he done something wrong? Was the Dark Lord displeased with him? He was sure he wouldn't survive even a mild 'lesson' at the moment, but to admit weakness would lessen his worth in Voldemort's eyes. He had no use for servants who complained and begged leniency for their own inadequacies.

He went to the door and opened it the moment he arrived. He was expected, and Voldemort saw any sort of hesitation at his door as a sign of fear and a possible indicator they had some reason _to_ fear... such as deceit. The man was so paranoid it sometimes felt like an intricate dance had to be performed any time you were near him to avoid suspicion or his wrath.

He walked across the room with his eyes properly lowered, but as he came to a stop, preparing to kneel, he felt something off. He paused, then glanced up. It was not Voldemort who sat in the large, ornate chair before him.

"Almost had you." The man chuckled with a wicked smirk. "Now _that_ I would have paid to see. You, Severus Snape, kneeling before me."

"Will never happen." Snape replied in an angry hiss. "Now get away from my Lord's chair or I will most happily kill you for your disrespect."

The man rose, still smirking, "Temper temper, Severus. You're such an uptight lot here."

"How's your boy, Adrian?"

"Doing much better now, despite your attempts to murder him."

"Pity." Snape said through clenched teeth.

"This Master of yours has such nasty little minions." He said, glaring at him reproachfully, "He should really clean his ranks a bit better."

"Indeed. You got in, now didn't you?"

"Show some manners, dear boy. You of the _branded cattle_ should learn to respect your _betters_." He said haughtily, straightening his immaculate Auror's robes unnecessarily.

"Show me one and I'll respect him."

"Ouch. Feeling catty today, are we?" He said as he sauntered over towards Snape. The gleaming silver fastenings on his highly polished black leather boots clinked as he walked, though the rhythm was ever so slightly uneven.

"I see you're still limping." Snape said, a little smirk slipping over his lips.

The man's face darkened. "That I am. I do believe you were far too zealous with your little _show._"

"The Dark Lord told me to make sure you would not be implicated in Lucius' escape. They never once thought you actually played a part, now did they?"

"No." The man conceded grudgingly.

"Then I did my job. Unlike _some_, I take my orders seriously."

"Ah. I see. And so the entire minute and a half that you spent holding me in the Cruciatus curse _after_ maiming me was just for _realism_." He growled angrily, the loathing he held for Snape finally overriding his cool facade and glinting dangerously in his eyes.

"No. That was pure pleasure." Snape replied, grinning at him coldly. "It's nice to just relax and enjoy my work now and then... eases job stress and gives me a little outlet to vent my frustrations over having to work with slimy bastards like you."

There was a soft, hissing laughter as Voldemort walked through the opposite door. Adrian bit back his angry retort. Snape immediately dropped to one knee and lowered his head, though it hurt far more than he'd admit. After a moment he realized the other man was still standing. He slipped his wand out.

Adrian let out a little cry of surprise and pain as the wand jabbed the back of his injured knee, flashing as it struck. His knee immediately buckled and he fell to the hard stone floor. He growled in anger and began reaching for his wand when Voldemort's voice stopped him.

"You need to remember what is expected of you, Cornfoot. I find you _moderately_ valuable, but not indispensable. Remember that. My _loyal_ subjects will not condone disrespect... and I will not condone any retaliation should they be required to _remind_ you of your place."

Adrian rolled his eyes, shifting up into a kneeling position, though overly lax in his posture.

Voldemort eyed him for a moment before motioning for them to rise with a careless gesture as he took his seat.

Snape was thankful for the bit of a production Adrian made over the renewed pain in his leg as he rose. It drew the Dark Lords attention and made it less likely that he would see the amount of strength and pain control required for Snape to regain his own feet. The wounds from the needles had been pretty much healed, but it still felt like he had twenty seven little burns on his back, and the muscles were stiff and badly abused. The antidote didn't usually leave aches this bad behind, but he still had enough poison coursing through his veins to kill an average man and was unlikely to recover properly until his body had flushed the remaining contaminants from his system.

He had to close his eyes and take a surreptitious deep breath as his head spun at the sudden change in position. When he opened his eyes he saw slitted pupils surveying him, but then they flicked back over to Adrian. Snape silently cursed the weakness of his body, praying it wouldn't betray him.

When Adrian finally finished his belly-aching he straightened a bit, glaring over at Snape. "Perhaps now you'll explain why you put my only son in mortal peril!"

Snape just continued ignoring him, waiting for Voldemort to say or do something.

"Answer me!" Adrian growled, reaching over to shove Snape roughly.

Snape's wand intercepted his hand, searing it with another little flash of power. "I don't answer to you." Snape growled as the man jerked his hand back, shaking it in pain. "Only to my Lord, and he has yet to question me."

Adrian growled, but a glance at Voldemort's ever watching eyes and the little smirk curling his thin, snakelike lips was enough to halt his hand's progress towards his wand.

"Tell me what happened." Voldemort asked Snape calmly.

"We were on an outing to collect potion ingredients. His son decided to harass one of the female students, and when I told him to desist he made quite an arse of himself. He decided to return to the castle, but he had yet to complete his collecting. When I instructed him to finish, he decided he would completely ignore the dire warnings that I passed on and thoughtlessly triggered a rather nasty little defensive response in a nearby plant. I had fully explained the need for caution to each and every one of my students, not playing down the very real and potentially _mortal_ peril carelessness would bring. I don't feel there is anything more I could have done this side of kicking him out of my class right from the off. I'm still more than willing to do that, should I be given your leave, my Lord." Snape said with a little hint of a smile on his lips.

Voldemort gave a false sigh, "Sorry, Severus. Your class is required for Auror training, and on the off chance that the war should carry on that long, he would be much more valuable to me in the Ministry. Keep me apprised and if he doesn't shape up we'll have to consider further measures."

Adrian's jaw dropped slightly in indignation. "Aren't you going to take this arrogant blighter to task over his actions? When I 'signed up' you promised me that my heir would be protected!"

Voldemort looked over at him, his eyes narrowing slightly in a way that Snape easily identified as a subtle warning sign that he was losing patience. "I said he would be protected from the actions of my Death Eaters and would be guarded against Ministry retaliation should he participate on my side in a battle." Voldemort hissed, his softly amused voice giving no hint of his slowly growing anger and irritation. "I did not, however, promise to occupy the time of my faithful by having them babysit him and guard him from his own _stupidity._"

"Your bloody little servant is the one who put my son's life in jeopardy! He would have never been injured in the first place if _he_ hadn't put him in a blatantly hazardous situation!"

"You'll not use that disrespectful tone with my Lord again or I'll be more than happy to give you a _proper_ lesson." Snape growled in a warning voice, "As for that outing, I have held it nearly a dozen times without incident. There was very little danger until _your boy_ happened along."

"Don't you dare try to blame this whole thing on him! He's lying in the hospital as we speak, fighting for his life!"

Snape gave a little snort. "Oh please! He only got seven thorns in him. If he isn't up and about by now he's just milking it. Either that or exceptionally feeble."

"It only takes _five_ for a lethal dose! Are you going to tell me the doctors were lying?"

"I'm well aware of how many constitute a lethal dose. I'm the one who wrote their reference material on the subject and taught them how to remove them. I'm also the one who invented the antidote, so you should be thanking me."

"Oh yes indeed. I should ignore your _flagrant_ child endangerment for that. If he had died I would have been most happily collecting a blood debt from you right about now. Don't think you'll get away with this simply because he managed to survive!"

"So sue me." Snape said with a little smirk, not bothering to look over at him.

Adrian glared at him hatefully. "Do you think I would be _here_ if I could get you up on Ministry charges? If it weren't for that old fool Dumbledore..."

"Fool he may be, but apparently he's smarter than _you_. You're the one who signed the releases."

Voldemort settled back in his seat, watching them with open amusement. Snape got the definite impression that he enjoyed seeing the pompous man lose his cool.

"Like I can be bothered to wade through all that bloody paperwork!"

"It was _three pages_, Cornfoot. I'm sure you could have gotten one of your _house elves_ to read it to you if it was too much of a challenge."

Adrian closed the distance between them, staring at him furiously from no more than a few inches away, his voice becoming low and growling. "Don't you _ever_ insult my intelligence again! I've had _years_ more schooling than you, so you can stop acting all superior!"

Snape's eyes shifted to Adrian, staring back at him without a hint of intimidation. "Guess I just caught on a bit faster." He said with a little smirk. He gave no reaction whatsoever as Adrian grabbed the front of his robes, incensed.

"Release him!" Voldemort said instantly, his hissing words cutting through the air like a knife.

Adrian glanced over, looking slightly startled. He glared back at Snape, then grudgingly released him.

"You are wasting my time with these trivialities, Cornfoot." Voldemort said, not bothering to hide his bored and impatient tone. "When you request an audience with me, and especially when you insist that I summon one of my faithful as well, I expect it to be a matter of _grave importance_."

Snape's smirk widened a bit. Voldemort had used Adrian's last name. Voldemort always referred to those in his inner circle by their first names when talking directly to them... and Snape had heard Voldemort use Adrian's first name on previous occasions which mean he was currently losing favor. For those who had reached that level of trust, the use of their last name was pretty much equivalent to their final warning.

"My son's safety _is_ of grave importance to me! Steven's actions may have been rash, but he was under the influence of some bloody weed, which Snape knew full well and yet he even admitted that he antagonized the boy!" Adrian's angry eyes darted over to Snape. "He told me about you defending that jumped up mudblood! Then you go and knock her out of the way, leaving my son to face that wretched plant alone!"

Snape stared back at him coldly, his amusement gone. "She was the closest... not to mention that I wasn't feeling particularly inclined to risk my life for that idiotic little ponce at the time! It is my assignment to maintain my job and position of trust at Hogwarts. I can't do that if I just stand by and take no measures to keep innocent students from getting killed... or _raped!_ You need to have a serious discussion with your boy about unacceptable risks. He's managed to skate by on sheer luck so far, but he can't keep depending on his victims being too intimidated or humiliated to seek legal action!"

"You can't prove anything! My son is far too smart to leave any evidence." Adrian hissed.

"Your boy has been _raping fellow students?"_ Voldemort asked sharply.

Adrian looked over at him, surprised by the open anger on Voldemort's face. "He may have been a bit _overly enthusiastic_ in his affections with a few... last year. He hasn't done anything like that this term."

Voldemort eyed him silently for a long moment, a slightly sarcastic smirk slipping onto his lips.

Snape watched him carefully to make sure he had ample time to step away should Adrian prove so oblivious that he didn't see the impending lesson threatening...

"Tell me, Cornfoot." Voldemort said in a soft, seemingly benign voice, "Is an entire _week_ without raping someone an _improvement_ for him?"

Adrian's cheeks flushed. "I didn't mean..."

"You will go back to your misbegotten whelp and use whatever means necessary to make him understand that he is to _control himself!"_ Voldemort growled furiously. "If he is discovered, Dumbledore will have stringent tabs kept on the students, and the Ministry might even get involved. How am I supposed to recruit young, idealistic potential Death Eaters when they are being monitored constantly? And Severus is far too valuable to attempt to provide him any assistance whatsoever should his 'recreational activities' come to light, so don't even entertain the idea of asking!" He settled back in his seat once more as he brought his anger under a bit better control, though it still burned in his eyes. "And might I add... if he should be caught, he sounds just daft enough to out _you_ as a traitor... if they have _any hint_ of your allegiance a simple forcible extraction of memories into a pensieve would give them more than enough evidence to lock you away in Azkaban permanently!"

Adrian's eyes widened. The thought had obviously never occurred to him.

"And if you should allow yourself to lose your position in such a _foolish_ manner, your value to me would be at an end..." Voldemort added in a soft, warning tone, letting him know in no uncertain terms that he shouldn't hold his breath for a rescue should that occur.

Adrian's jaw tightened at the obvious threat. "I'll speak with him." He said stiffly.

"See that you do." Voldemort growled coldly, "Now I suggest you get out of my sight and think good and hard before requesting an audience for frivolous personal issues again."

"Yes, my lord." Adrian said, forcing out the words distastefully.

Snape felt a bit of disappointment as Adrian walked out. He'd hoped he would get to see at least one good 'lesson'. The man must really be valuable to have gotten away with that little production unscathed.

Once the door closed behind Adrian, Voldemort's eyes returned to Snape. He looked him over shrewdly for a moment before speaking, his voice soft and hissing. "You're injured."

Snape cringed inwardly. It had been a statement, not a question, so to refute it outright would be disrespectful. "It is nothing, my Lord. A bit of rest and I'll be right as rain."

"See that you rest then. I need my faithful strong and ready at a moment's notice."

"Of course, my Lord." Snape replied, his eyes staring fixedly at the floor.

"And keep an eye on Cornfoot's boy. Should have known he couldn't keep it in his pants. He was far too fond of the recreations available during his little visit this summer. He certainly has the _inclinations_ of one of my followers. Still, those inclinations alone don't necessarily mean he is properly suited for the _responsibilities_ involved. If he doesn't grow out of his immature habits, let me know."

"Gladly, my Lord." Snape replied immediately.

Voldemort gave a little snort. "You really dislike Cornfoot, don't you?"

"Yes. Both of them for that matter. They are far too arrogant. I don't trust either of them. Still, if they are useful to you, my Lord, I will of course play nice." Snape's eyes strayed up to meet Voldemort's gaze, "But... should they ever prove _disloyal_..." He said with a little smirk, making the offer readily apparent. Cornfoot was one man he'd have absolutely no qualms about killing. He'd find it hard to muster a regret even for Steven, despite the boy's age. In fact, he'd probably request that Lucius get a bit of 'playtime' with the boy first. Not something he'd usually wish on even his worst enemy, but from what he'd heard, he would deserve it. If the stories were true, the boy was already displaying more arrogance and sadistic tendencies than even Lucius had at his age, though he hid it a bit better than Lucius had. He couldn't help but wonder what Adrian had done to the boy to make his mind so twisted at such a tender age. Then again, perhaps it was just bad blood...

Voldemort chuckled softly. "I will keep that in mind." He said, then turned and made his way back out.

Snape let out a little silent sigh of relief once he was gone. He closed his eyes and slumped a bit, allowing himself a momentary lapse in his rigid facade, then hitched his shoulders back up and made his way out the door he'd entered through, keeping his back studiously straight and trying not to let his shoulders shake. He'd been standing far longer than he thought himself capable, and his body was aching for rest. He knew he couldn't make it all the way back to Hogwarts without respite. He started contemplating where he could go that was closer. Perhaps the Leaky Cauldron. He'd used Diagon Alley as his jumping off point on the way there. He was pretty sure he'd be able to Apparate all the way back there, but only if he got started before his strength waned any further. The place was a bit of a dump, but even a few hours sleep in one of their dusty, Doxy infested rooms sounded like bliss at that moment.

"Put on a pretty good show, don't you Snape?" an angry voice hissed from behind him.

Snape came to a stop, sighing. "No more than you, Adrian."

"You've got that fool wrapped around your little finger even tighter than Dumbledore."

Snape spun around, eyeing the treacherous Auror angrily. He was leaning up against the stone wall behind him with his arms folded across his chest. Snape noted the way the fingertips of one hand were conveniently obscured from view... undoubtedly holding his wand. He glared at him. "You'd do well to modify your attitude before it gets you into trouble." He said coldly, "I won't tolerate such disrespect, even out of his presence."

Adrian gave a snort. "Please. You're weak as a newborn kneazle and we both know it. Those pathetic sparks were probably the best you could do. Kevin told me how badly you were hit. I had hoped that the call and the trip here would have been enough to finish you. Too bad you survived... Of course that can be easily rectified..." He said, slipping his wand into plain view.

"Try anything and my Lord will have to educate you properly and you well know it. You don't dare defy him, especially not in his own territory."

Adrian's smile widened. "So we had a disagreement and got into a little duel. How was _I_ supposed to know that you were so weak a simple, _legal_ attacking spell would finish you off? Don't worry, I'll apologize to him..."

Snape dodged to the side as Adrian's wand whipped in his direction, almost instantly sending a flash of power towards him. Snape caught himself against the wall and focused what strength he had left into a spell. When it sprang from the tip of his wand it wasn't nearly as bright as Adrian's had been. Adrian sidestepped the flow of wispy white power easily, chuckling as it flittered harmlessly past him, on down the hall beyond. Snape sagged back, panting and thoroughly drained, the wall all that was keeping him upright.

"Pathetic." Adrian sneered.

He swaggered right up to Snape, snatching his wand out of his hand and tossing it aside. He grabbed ahold of the front of Snape's vest and pulled him forward, then slammed him back against the wall, sending fresh agony screaming through Snape's body. The world went gray around the edges as Snape fought to retain consciousness. When his vision cleared he found Adrian glaring back at him with malicious joy from a few sparse inches away.

"He probably won't even retaliate for your death. With you gone, I'll be his single most valuable asset. He's smart enough to know he couldn't hurt me and expect me to continue providing the marvelous services that I have thus far. Why he'd value such a weak, pitiful excuse for a wizard over me in the first place I'll never know. He'll be much better off without you. I mean _look_ at you... tell me, did you honestly think you could even _faze_ me with that sad little flicker of power?"

"No." Snape said, trying to keep the pain from his face as best he could, not wanting to give the man the pleasure of seeing it. Despite his best efforts, his voice betrayed him, not rising much above a whisper. "How could it?" He gasped, a little smirk flickering over his lips, "It wasn't an attacking spell..."

Adrian's head snapped around as he heard the sound of many footfalls approaching fast. His eyes darted back, filling with fury, "You called for _help? _You_ coward!"_

"Look who's talking." Snape retorted disdainfully.

Adrian's wand responded for him. A blinding flash of white faded quickly to blackness...

> > > > > > >

Seamus woke groggily, his bladder crying out for relief. He flailed blindly, pulling off the covers and pushing aside the hangings. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, rubbing his eyes, then shivered. He quickly grabbed up his robe and hurried off to the lavatory to relieve himself.

As he wandered back to bed a few minutes later, he squinted irritably at the early morning sunlight filtering in through the windows. As he passed Dean's bed something caught on his foot. He started to kick it aside when he paused, looking at it. He stooped down and picked it up. He examined it as he straightened. It was a pair of girl's knickers. He furrowed his brow, trying to fight off the cobwebs of grogginess that were clinging to his mind. They looked familiar...

His eyes suddenly sprang wide and darted around. He spotted something else laying on the floor near Dean's bed. He went over and snatched it up. It was a familiar nightgown... He dropped it, reaching out and snatching Dean's hangings open. His jaw dropped as he stared down at his best friend and girlfriend nestled together in obvious post-coital bliss.

"What the bloody Hell is this?" He demanded angrily.

The couple started at his loud voice. Lavender raised her head and squinted up at Seamus, obviously having to work hard to get her eyes to focus. Once she caught sight of his furious face, her eyes dropped down, coming to rest on Dean, her eyes widening. Dean let out a little groan, his hand clutching his head. "Not so loud!" He muttered in a pained voice. He searched around, coming up with a nearly empty bottle and quickly downing the last dregs to fight off the impending hangover.

Seamus grabbed the now empty bottle from his hand and sniffed it, quickly pulling it away from his nose and grimacing. He dropped the bottle in the waste bin.

"Mind telling what you were playing at now?" Seamus demanded, his anger carefully contained.

Now that a bit of the pain had eased from Dean's face, he looked over, spotting Lavender. "Bloody Hell..." He muttered miserably. He looked up at Seamus. "I... I dunno... I remember that outing... then Lisa Turpin toying with me... but... I can't remember much past finding that bottle in the kitchen... I'm sorry... I just... shite, I don't know what the Hell I was thinking..." He sighed, "I never would have messed about with her... I mean you're my best mate..." he said a bit pleadingly.

Seamus just glared at him, then his eyes went back over to Lavender, "And what's your excuse?" he asked with a slightly sarcastic tone.

She had shifted up and was sitting with her legs drawn up, obscuring her nakedness as best she could, her hands clutching her head. "I don't know... I just... I was coming to see you and... it's all kind of fuzzy... I don't know why I..." She trailed off as she looked up. Her jaw tightened a bit and her eyes became hard as she looked up him. "What does it matter? Why shouldn't I shag him?"

Seamus' jaw dropped again. He stood there for a moment, stuck between anger and hurt. "I... I thought you and I..."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Next time you want to play the hurt boyfriend, why don't you try brooming your little fuckbuddy first?" She asked archly glaring significantly past him.

Seamus spun around and spotted Tish sitting there buck naked on his bed, obviously awoken by the raised voices. She gave him a little grin. He clapped his hand over his eyes with a groan. He quickly turned back to Lavender as he dropped the hand. "Lav... you know how I feel about you... but... I mean we wanted to keep this quiet and she..."

"You." Lavender snapped irritably, cutting him off. "_You_ wanted to keep it quiet. Now I see why. You're not letting our so-called 'relationship' slow down your sex life, so why should I?"

"Oh come on! That's not why! You know how my parents feel about..."

"Oh go back and shag your little bint." She said, shifting over, slipping her leg over Dean so she straddled him. "We're busy!"

With that, she jerked the hangings back closed.

Seamus just stared, stunned. He could hear Dean voice whispering, obviously objecting to leaving it like that... but the objections quickly petered out, then ended quite completely as he let out a barely stifled moan. Seamus let out a pained breath as the bed started creaking. He backed away, sitting down as his legs came up against his bed. He just sat there, watching the bed jostling about rhythmically.

Tish came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Who needs her? Trust me, you'll have a lot better time without her chasing off all the other girls."

He drug his eyes off of Dean's bed and stared at her. "You knew?"

Tish rolled her eyes. "Any girl she's ever caught so much as glancing at you knows!"

"You knew I was in a relationship, and you still came on to me?"

Tish gave a little shrug and smirked at him, "You were never _officially_ taken off the market..."

"Dean never even dumped you, did he?"

A little impish grin slipped over her lips, "Well... no... fact of the matter is I doubt I've said more than a dozen words to him since I started here. I just figured saying it was him that upset me would make you more likely to want to 'comfort me'."

"But... why?"

She gave a little negligent shrug. "Mandy Brocklehurst bet me five galleons I couldn't bed you. Think I was going to turn down a challenge like that?"

"You banjaxed the only decent relationship I've ever had over a _bet?_ And with that cow Mandy? She's been trying to get in my pants since third year! And you were daft enough to let her use you to spoil things between me and Lavender!" he said, shaking his head with incredulous disdain.

All amusement left Tish's face and she had backed off, seeing the anger and pain in his eyes. She bit her bottom lip, looking close to tears. "I... I just..."

"Just get out, you bloody tart!" He growled.

She let out a little squeak and scurried off the bed, barely taking the time to pull her robe closed around her before scampering out the door.

Seamus sat there, watching Dean's bed for a moment, then stood, a determined set to his jaw. He walked over to the bed and pulled open the hangings. Lavender and Dean looked up at him in surprise.

"Nobody shags my girl without me!" He growled, crawling onto the bed and jerking the hangings back shut as a smile slipped across Lavender's lips.

> > > > > > >

Ron came awake with a start. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He listened for a moment. There was quite a bit of odd sounds. Shuffling around and the like. He figured that must be what had woken him. He grumbled and pulled aside his hangings, knowing there was no way he'd be able to get back to sleep.

As he slipped his legs over the side of his bed he spotted Harry. He was just pulling his hangings aside as well. He was sporting only a pair of boxers and a rather impressive morning glory. He stood up and stretched languidly...

Harry grinned as he saw Ron watching him. He scratched his side groggily and grabbed up his robe, slipping it on. He walked over to Ron and leaned down a bit closer, whispering, "Dean sure doesn't care who hears, does he?"

Ron blinked, glancing over at Dean's bed and noticing its somewhat erratic shifting and jostling. He blushed brilliantly as he realized it was the source of the rustling and creaking sounds he was hearing.

"Been listening long?"

Ron's eyes darted over, noting Harry's smirk and following his mischievous glance at Ron's lap. Ron looked down and blushed brilliantly, snatching his covers and hiding the rather pronounced bulge in his pajama bottoms. "No! Just the normal... you know..."

"Mmhmm... well, looks like Seamus and Neville have already made themselves scarce. I don't know about you, but I'm planning on changing in the bathroom and slipping on down to breakfast before I starve to death." Harry said with a smirk, going over and grabbing up some clothes from his trunk.

"Good plan." Ron said quickly, slipping on his shoes and hurrying over to his own trunk. As they made their way towards the door Ron held his bundle of clothes in front of him to avoid further embarrassment.

Harry had just opened the door when they heard a soft moan. Harry froze in his tracks. He looked back at Ron and they stared at eachother in surprise. That had been _Seamus'_ voice...

Ron leaned closer, "You don't think...?" He whispered incredulously. Their eyes widened still more as they heard a soft feminine moan.

They looked at eachother again, then a mischievous smirk flitted over Harry's lips. He put his finger to his lips, then padded silently over to Dean's bed. He reached up, very carefully pulling open the edge of the hangings a tiny bit. He looked in, then quickly closed it back up, hurrying back over to Ron with a highly amused expression on his face.

"Well?" Ron whispered.

"Lavender Brown!" Harry mouthed.

Ron stifled a laugh. "Lavender and which one?" He mouthed back.

"Both!"

Ron blinked, looking confused. "Both?"

Harry nodded. He tucked his clothes under his arm and held his hands out, motioning the flats of his hands together, sandwiching the air between them.

Ron's eyes went round. "You can do that?" He whispered back incredulously, "But... how... I mean where would you even...?"

A little snort of laughter escape Harry as he reached out and turned Ron around, "Virgin!" He chuckled merrily as he shoved him out the door.

> > > > > > > >

"Granger."

Hermione shifted away, trying to escape back into her dreams.

"I can curse you awake if you'd prefer."

Hermione grumbled irritably as she recognized the sarcastic voice. She blinked her eyes against the bright sunlight now pouring in through the window. "What?" She asked in weary exasperation.

"Where's Snape?" Draco asked, eyeing the now empty bed worriedly.

It came back to her in a rush and she sat up, wincing as her shoulder ached. It was obvious they had given her something to numb it the night before, because it had definitely worn off. She glanced around, noting that they were alone. She didn't know how much Draco might know about Snape and his allegiances, and despite Draco's apparent closeness to Snape and his obvious loathing for his father, she couldn't risk telling him the truth. "He went back to his room."

His eyes snapped around to her, narrowing. "No he didn't. I already checked."

"Oh... um, maybe he stopped by his classroom to see if he could mix up something to help heal him up faster?" She said, trying not to fidget nervously under his penetrating glare.

"Oh please! Where do you think I spent last night? He hasn't been to his classroom, his room, his office, Dumbledore's office, the Great Hall or Slytherin Dungeon. Want to try again?" He asked testily.

"How am I supposed to know where he went then?" Hermione said, not meeting his eyes.

He stared at her until she couldn't help but shift away a bit. She tried to cover by laying back down, looking towards the window. She looked up, started, as Draco moved suddenly. She found herself staring into furious, pale gray eyes no more than a handspan away, his hands firmly planted to either side of her so she couldn't slip away. "Do you know Occlumency?" He asked her softly.

"N... no..." Hermione sputtered a bit fearfully.

"Too bad... because if you don't tell me where he is in the next few seconds you're going to _need it!"_ He said with absolute seriousness. They stared at eachother in a tense stalemate for a long moment.

"He got called away!" She said quickly as his hand darted for his wand.

The hand paused, wand half drawn as he eyed her. "Called away?" He asked sharply. He darted his eyes around, then dropped his voice, "The Dark Lord?"

She bit her tongue. She hadn't meant to say even that much. What if he told his father or another Death Eater that she had known about the call and not said anything to anyone? Would they assume it was because their side didn't know Snape was a traitor or would they realize he was a double agent? Had she just blown his cover? It was so confusing figuring out what would be the 'right thing' to say in this kind of situation, and her head was still feeling far too fuzzy to deal with figuring it out at the moment! She'd been up almost all night reading, and in fact had probably drifted off less than an hour before Draco got there. That along with the residual effects of the poison didn't make for the best decision making capabilities.

He took her extended silence as confirmation and let out a piteous sound, sitting heavily on the side of her bed and scrubbing his fingers through his hair, then leaning his head forward, covering his face with his hands. "Why? Why the bloody Hell would he go?" He groaned into his hands.

His obvious distress was disconcerting. "He... didn't exactly have a choice, did he?" She offered tentatively.

He dropped his hands and looked over at her. As he stared at him, his hair down and disheveled, his face oddly vulnerable looking... at that moment he looked nothing like the boy she'd hated for years. Then the moment passed and his jawline hardened again. "Have you told Dumbledore yet?" He asked, his voice businesslike once again.

Her jaw dropped slightly. "Um... no... I haven't even seen anyone but you since he left."

"Well what are you waiting for? They need to be out looking for him! Even if he managed to make it all the way there himself, I doubt he'll make it all the way back."

Hermione was shocked that he actually _wanted_ her to tell Dumbledore! She tried to work that through in her head. Did that mean he knew... or he didn't know...?

"Don't be daft!" He growled in exasperation. "Of course I know he's a turncoat! Think I'd have anything to do with him if he were really a bloody Death Eater? Those bastards don't care about anyone!"

Her eyes shot wide. He knew!

"Yes, yes... oh so shocking that I actually know!" He said, rolling his eyes, "Now get over it and run along and get that bloody 'Order' of yours out there on the streets looking for him! Make them do their bloody job for once!"

"You know about..."

Draco growled in frustration, getting up suddenly. "Listen, Granger!" He said, his voice dropping as his anger grew, reminding her unsettlingly of Snape, "You obviously have no clue just how vulnerable he is! A bloody _first year_ could kill him right now! If they find him laying somewhere dead on the side of the road just because you wouldn't get off your arse to get him help, I'll give you a personal demonstration of what the Avada Kedavra looks like. And that's a promise." He ended in no more than a furious hiss.

The door clicked as it opened, followed almost immediately by a familiar voice.

"Malfoy? What the bloody Hell do you think you're doing here?" Harry growled.

Draco closed his eyes, taking a deep calming breath before slipping his impassive facade back into place. "Not that it's any of your business, Potter," He said as he turned to look at Harry, Ron and Madam Pomfrey, who were approaching at a rather brisk pace, "but I was just looking for something Snape left here last night."

"Where's Severus?" Pomfrey asked sharply, noticing the empty bed.

"Went back to his own quarters." Draco said before Hermione could, using the story she'd tried to pass off on him earlier. It somehow sounded much more convincing coming from him.

"He shouldn't be up yet!" She said in dismay. "Why would he leave without even consulting me?"

"Maybe he didn't like the company." Draco said with a familiar sneer over at Hermione. The snide, snobbish boy she'd known back firmly in place despite his less than impeccable appearance. As she watched, he distractedly ran his fingers through his hair, slicking it back into at least a semblance of his usual style.

"Actually..." Hermione started quickly as Harry and Ron looked about ready to have a go at Draco. "He was just concerned about staying in the room with me since I'd been exposed to the Damiana. Besides, he said he'd feel much more comfortable in his own quarters. Guess there's too much daylight in here." He added, smirking back at Draco sarcastically.

"Oh posh!" Pomfrey said with a dismissing wave of her hand, "He should have known I'd take care of that. I'm not daft!"

Hermione blinked, the smirk slipping off her face. "Take care of it? How?"

"Found something a while back that can break down Damiana. Couldn't cleanse the wounds proper with that coursing through your veins! I made sure it was well gone before finishing up with those two blasted needles that broke off in your shoulder. They're devilish little blighters!"

"Oh..." Hermione said, her head buzzing again.

"Course I don't recall telling him that." Pomfrey said contemplatively, "Blast. I should have remembered! Well, nothing to be done about it now. I'll just go check on him..."

"He's sleeping." Draco said before she could even turn, "I have a couple of the other Slytherins watching over him."

Pomfrey looked torn for a moment, then sighed. "Oh very well. But I expect to be told immediately if he has any problems whatsoever!"

Draco nodded. "Of course. If he isn't looking better by this evening we'll move him into Slytherin Dungeon so we can keep up our watch without breaking curfew."

"I'll be wanting to check him before he's moved anywhere!"

Draco just nodded. She seemed placated by that, returning her attention to Hermione. "Well how are you feeling this morning, Miss Granger?"

Hermione rubbed her shoulder. "Just kind of aches a bit... and kind of itches..." She said, trying to carefully scratch without aggravating the little wounds.

Pomfrey nodded. "To be expected. The itching is the salve I put on the ones I had to dig out. It's done its job by now so it can come off. Once you've had a good soak in a tub I expect the itching will go away. I'll go get you a potion for the pain."

Hermione gave her a smile and nodded.

The boys were still glaring at Draco as Pomfrey made her way over to her office. They hadn't wanted to say much with the woman around.

"Why are you _really_ here, Malfoy?" Harry asked in a low, irritated voice.

"Are you deaf, Potter?"

"You were nosing around Hermione. Surely you didn't expect to find something of Snape's with her?"

Hermione's cheeks tinted ever so slightly pink as she felt the hard edge of Snape's book slip up against her hip as she sat up again, preparing to intervene. She darted her eyes surreptitiously down, bunching her blanket over it to hide the slight rectangular outline of it. How could she explain being in possession of her Professor's personal property? She quickly began thinking furiously about how she could possibly return it without being caught and asked awkward questions.

"I was just asking her if she'd seen it."

Harry snorted, "Ya right. Probably just checking, hoping she was dead! Only a bloody _Slytherin_ would be daft enough to send students out into the forest like lambs to the slaughter!"

Draco's eyes narrowed with fury as Harry insulted Snape. "For your information, Potter, _she_ was the one who went wriggling her bristols in Cornfoot's face and got him so bothered that he nearly killed the whole lot of us! Furthermore, I knew perfectly well she was still alive because I'm the one who gave her the bloody antidote and started fixing her up before Pomfrey could even get there!"

The boys both darted their eyes over to Hermione. She blushed brightly and dropped her eyes, but gave a slight nod.

They eyed Draco, not sure what to make of this.

"Why would _you_ save her?" Ron asked, utterly baffled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not as if I wanted to!" He glared over at Hermione, "You saved my life, I saved yours. Don't expect me to be lifting a finger to help you again. We're even!"

With that he turned and headed for the door. He passed between Ron and Harry though they were standing close together, letting his shoulders hit them both roughly in passing. They turned, watching him go, but for once didn't have a go at him.

When the door had closed behind him they turned back to her, staring at her incredulously. "_Draco Malfoy_ really saved your life?" Ron asked softly.

"That he did!" Pomfrey answered for her, bustling over with a blue, pear shaped bottle. She filled a small cup with the somewhat shimmering pale blue liquid and handed it to Hermione. "Bottoms up, dear!"

Hermione took the medicine and downed it, glad to have something to distract the boys' attention.

"Did a right fine job of it too." Pomfrey continued, smiling over at them. "She had four needles in her, and considering five would take down even a large, full grown wizard, that much would have finished her off quite neatly if left untreated. You should thank him for keeping your little friend alive!"

Ron and Harry glanced at eachother and Hermione hid a smirk. She could tell that wouldn't be happening any time soon. She handed the empty cup back to Pomfrey, a taste vaguely resembling peppermint lingering on her tongue. "Thanks." She said, "I feel much better. Am I free to go?"

Pomfrey eyed her appraisingly, then nodded. "I'm guessing you should be fine now. Run along and get some food in you. Plenty of rest, and get that soak in the tub soon as well! You have any problems, you know where I am."

Hermione nodded quickly, shifting around and shoving her feet into the shoes laying beside the bed. She smiled gratefully at Harry as he handed her her clothing from the end of the bed. She pulled on her robe while still seated, then pretending to adjust it subtly slipped the little book into her large inside pocket before rising.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." She said with a smile.

Pomfrey beamed and nodded to her, hurrying of to her office.

"Neville told us what happened when we got down to breakfast. Everyone's talking about it. It sounded pretty serious. You sure you're ok?" Harry asked her softly as they made their way out into the corridor.

She smiled over at him and nodded. The genuine concern in his brilliant green eyes warmed her heart.

"Sure you should be wandering around so soon?" Ron asked, "We can grab some food from the kitchen and take it back to Gryffindor if you'd rather..."

She blushed, not used to the attention. "No... that's ok... I just... I have to talk to Dumbledore first."

"Hmm..." Harry said, pulling out a very familiar piece of folded up parchment and coming to a stop as he shifted the folds around. "Well he isn't in the Great Hall..." He flipped a couple more folds, then his brow furrowed. "Hey... Snape isn't in his quarters! Malfoy said..."

"Oh honestly! Who cares where Snape is?" Hermione asked, reaching over and taking the Marauder's Map from his hands before he had a chance to search it further and discover that Snape wasn't on the grounds at all. She flipped it around a bit. "There he is, in his office." She smirked and looked up as she heard an odd sound... unmistakably a growl from a certain red-head's stomach. "Listen, how about I borrow this to make sure he doesn't run off somewhere else before I get there and you two go on to breakfast. I'll meet up with you there."

"Are you sure...?" Harry asked dubiously, obviously reluctant to leave her wandering by herself in questionable health. Even Ron looked reluctant, though she knew he had to be starving. He had a faster metabolism than anyone else she knew.

"Truly. I'll just be a moment."

"Ok... if you're sure you'll be alright...?"

"Run along!" She said in a mock-stern voice, though the smile never left her lips.

They nodded and turned one direction as she turned the other. She gave a little silent sigh of relief as she hurried down the corridor. She tucked the map away, not wanting to be seen holding it out in plain view. The important thing was just to keep it from Harry until Snape had returned. She had an inkling he may start looking for him again out of curiosity once she returned it. She was just grateful he'd given it up so easily and hadn't insisted on accompanying her to see Dumbledore. After how Harry had acted about her saving Draco, she didn't even want to know what he'd think of her trying to get help for Snape!

As she walked, her mind wandered. What would Harry and Ron think if they found out she'd actually _kissed_ Snape? The thought was... well, unthinkable! They would be disgusted to say the least, and she didn't even really have anything or anyone to blame but herself. She just couldn't believe it had nothing to do with the Damiana. Perhaps Pomfrey was mistaken? Yet if she was, then the cleansing spells would have gone awry... Hermione tried to feel properly horrified and revolted by the thought of kissing Snape... but for some unfathomable reason she couldn't quite muster those feelings. What did that mean? Was she just too emotionally drained from her ordeal? Perhaps it was a result of stress...

"Were you coming to see me?" A soft voice asked.

Hermione spun around and blushed. She'd walked right past Dumbledore, who was standing at the foot of the staircase leading up to his office. "Oh... um... yes as a matter of fact..."

Dumbledore eyed her curiously for a moment, then stood aside, holding out his hand towards the staircase in invitation, "Perhaps somewhere more private?"

She quickly nodded her head and started up the stairs.

> > > > > > > >

Snape's mind wandered languidly, slipping through random thoughts and memories. How pleasant it was to just drift... no worries or pain.

The ponderings shifted suddenly, darkening like clouds obscuring the sun. Something cold and unpleasant slipped through his consciousness. It seemed to slither like a snake, darting about and probing his thoughts, trying to worm its way in deeper. Fear stirred in him, quickly surging up to expel the interloper.

He woke with a gasp. He knew he was truly awake, because his dreams never hurt as much as he was right now. Soft, unpleasant feminine laughter sounded very near him. He groaned, recognizing it without even looking.

"I knew that would work..."

"Try to enter my mind again and you'll regret it, Bellatrix." he growled irritably.

"Oh... so mean... I was getting so _very_ bored watching you just laying here like a log. Can't blame me for getting a bit impatient..."

He cracked his eyes open, looking up into her dark, heavy lidded eyes. Time had returned the beauty she had lost in Azkaban, but the insanity her stay left still glittered brightly in her eyes. She was straddling him, sitting on his hips as if it were as natural as could be as she smirked down at him. He felt like bucking her off, but he felt far too weak to accomplish the task... besides which, he knew how quickly she could go from playful to sadistically vindictive. He preferred her this way.

"Feeling better, Sevy?" She said in a cutesy little voice.

He rolled his eyes. "That would depend. Better than what?"

"Oh so technical... always over thinking everything..." She sighed, shifting down and folding her arms over his chest, letting her head come to rest beside his, nuzzling up to him. "You never come to see me anymore. We were so close in school... what happened?"

"You got married as I recall..."

She gave a little snort. "What? That? Please. Marriage didn't slow down Rodolphus, I don't see why you refused to play with me anymore just because of that!"

"Yes, well he never much cared for me, and he was always looking for reasons to curse me... so excuse me if I'm not eager to give him those reasons..."

"Oh well. He's back in Azkaban now. He won't curse you." She said blithely, not showing the slightest regret at her husband's predicament.

"Sorry, not in the mood at the moment..."

"Awww..." She pouted petulantly, "Come on... play with me, Sevy..." She perked up, looking down at him, her eyes glittering. "I'll even let you be the sadist, and I'll be your obedient little masochist!" She said temptingly.

He rolled his eyes again, not replying.

She pouted. "Maybe I'll just ask you about those pretty brown eyes I saw floating around in your mind then... those were some very warm little thoughts I felt..." her smile slipped, "Don't tell me it was that cow Oblique I've heard about..." She said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Oblique's eyes are dark blue. Besides she was just a willing bedmate, and that was a while ago. You know I don't have _relationships_. She's exceptionally obliging, not to mention rather good in the sack, but there's only so much of her incessant chatter about thankfully long dead languages that I can handle."

"Oh. Ok. I was afraid I'd have to be sneaking into that precious school of yours and trying out my aim." she said with a little sneer. He had no doubt she would have too, just for the Hell of it.

"Hmm... so... not Oblique..." She said contemplatively.

He sighed in exasperation. "Fine. I'll play. What would you like me to do?"

She grinned brilliantly and undulated up against him. "I've been a very naughty girl... why don't you give me a good spanking?"

"No." Snape replied simply.

Her jaw dropped indignantly. "You're being so..."

"Sadistic?" He asked with a little smirk, "Good. That is what I was trying for."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a bastard."

"I try."

"You should be nice to our little Belle." Voldemort said in a soft, amused voice as he walked in. "You owe her."

Snape tried to get out from under Bellatrix so he could kneel properly, but she wasn't moving. He settled back down gratefully as Voldemort waved him down negligently. "Drop her and she might just curse you into oblivion and then she'd never get any use out of you."

Snape looked back and forth between the two. Bellatrix, who had always been fanatically devoted to Voldemort, hadn't even paid him proper tribute upon his entrance. He knew she was probably his most favored follower at the moment, but it was surprising that Voldemort didn't even seem to expect that kind of greeting from her. "Use out of me?" He asked uneasily.

Voldemort came up beside the narrow bed on which Snape lay, peering down at him intently. "Indeed. She _saved your life_, Severus. You owe her."

Snape's eyes widened and darted up to Bellatrix. She was smirking down at him. "That's right, Sevy. I was the first one there. I got to Crucio that little bastard but good before Lucius stopped me. Then I had to breath life back into that poor, battered body of yours."

Snape closed his eyes, barely stifling his groan of dismay. Bellatrix was one of the last people he would ever want to owe a Wizard's debt to... and yet he couldn't deny the debt. He knew full well she probably had literally brought him back to life. From the ache in his chest he knew the curse that Adrian had hit him with had been a strong one. "What would you have of me, Bellatrix?"

"Ohh... the possibilities..." She purred mischievously.

Voldemort chuckled. "I'll leave it up you two to work that out. It may interest you to know that Adrian wished me to pass along his apologies, and his assurances that he will never lay a finger, or _wand_, on you ever again."

"If you say so, my Lord." Snape replied obediently.

Voldemort chuckled again. He seemed to be in a _very_ good mood. "You sound doubtful, but you can believe it. He doesn't know it yet, but I cursed him quite completely while he was unconscious. Any attacking spell he attempts to cast at you will return on him threefold. Feel free to taunt him."

A smile broke over Snape's face before he could stop it. He quickly hid it. "Thank you, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded, then looked Snape over for a long moment. "We examined you while you were out. You weren't reacting properly to the healing spells. You appear to have been understating your condition just a bit..."

Snape dropped his eyes. "Forgive me, my Lord."

"I've altered your mark. It now allows me to gauge your health. I shall check before calling you in the future. I came too close to losing you this time, and you are an important part of my plan. Rest properly, recover, and take care not to allow yourself to get in this condition again."

"Yes, my Lord." Snape said penitently.

Voldemort gave him a curt nod, acknowledging his promise, "Now I have to have a couple of my faithful drag Adrian's worthless hide out somewhere public and torture him until a credible witness comes along and 'scares them off'." A little smirk slipped across his thin lips, "They are all already begging for the duty. I've never seen such unity in my followers. I must find occasion for them to torture him more often..." he said musingly as he turned and started towards the door.

Snape watched Voldemort as he walked out, fervently wishing he was well enough to vie for that duty. With a sigh, he looked up at Bellatrix. "So... what is it going to be? Keep in mind that I'm in absolutely no shape for any of your little games right now."

"I don't need to coerce men into shagging me, Sevy." She said with a hint of disdain. "You're the only one around here who seems to care about my marital status."

"What then?"

She shifted down on top of him again, pulling out her wand and quickly casting Silencing and Unperturbable spells on the door before tucking her wand back away. The serious expression that came over her face as she settled down, staring at him from mere inches away, was unsettling.

"Let's be honest, Severus." She said softly. Snape's unease grew. She hadn't used his proper first name since they were in second year. "You and I both know that sooner or later it's all going to come down to our Lord and that pathetic, scar-headed child. There's no way that bloody _boy_ is going to win. Still..." She said, her eyes dropping a bit. "We didn't think he could bring down our Lord before, either... no matter how much I believe in our Lords strength, and that it is his true destiny to rule over all of these pathetic, unworthy peasants... there is still the tiniest... the most far fetched... doubt..."

He stared up at her silently. It looked like it was cutting her to the bone to admit her uncertainty.

She took a deep breath and sighed it out. "So... it comes down to _you_. If, Merlin forbid, that misbegotten child somehow manages to win... _you_ will be the only Death Eater with any chance of escaping retribution. You can claim you were on their side the whole time and they'll probably believe you. That's why I've been rather hoping to find a way to get you indebted to me for some time now..."

He sighed, "Bellatrix, there's no way they will let you go simply on my say-so, even if they _do_ fully believe I was on their side. You openly admitted to torturing two Aurors into insanity and pledged your allegiance to our Lord openly in court! You can't expect that they'll..."

"I want no part of their bloody society if my Lord is not in charge!" She hissed.

He blinked at her, "Then what?"

She sat up and looked at him for a moment, then took his hand and placed it on her stomach. It was firm beneath his touch. "This is what I require of you."

His eyes widened.

"I don't care if I die... in fact I'd rather fall at my Lord's side than outlive him... but if this child survives me, I charge you to seeing to its safety."

"You can't honestly expect me to raise your child!" From the feel, it wasn't very far along. Snape had no doubt it didn't belong to her husband. He had probably been in prison when it was conceived. She hadn't been out of Voldemort's stronghold since the fiasco at the Ministry, so it was undoubtedly one of the Death Eaters. He wondered if she even knew which. Surely she wouldn't have kept it if it belonged to one of the Muggle men he'd heard she had taken a liking to playing with...?

She gave a little snort. "No. What I expect _you_ to do is give my child to _Potter_."

His jaw dropped slightly, "You... you can't be serious!" He said when he found his voice. He knew she was certifiably insane, but this went beyond even what he'd come to expect of her!

She released his hand, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm perfectly serious. The bloody 'wizarding community' will want everything associated with our Lord destroyed, and no one else would even think of taking in the offspring of one of his followers. They might even try to kill it. Potter, on the other hand, is hopelessly 'noble'." She spat the word distastefully, "He would see the injustice in judging a child by its parents and I believe he would take it in and raise it. Especially if I die and it became a dying request. In time the others would accept it and my child will be in a position to gain power, having been raised by someone of Potter's status. Hopefully it will be able to see past his influence. I believe blood is stronger than Potter's petty sentiment. In time, there's a chance it will be able to finish our Lord's work!" She said, her fervor glittering disturbingly in her eyes.

"Let's hope it never comes to that." Snape said sincerely.

> > > > > > > >

A/N - long time in coming, I know. Having a _very_ hard time motivation-wise as well as with stress. What's new, right? And just so you know, when you guys nag me to update, it does nothing to motivate me to... quite the contrary in fact. Want to help motivate me? Review (without nagging!). The previous 8 chapters I just refreshed for little spelling/grammar type stuff.

Oh, and this is a repost cause I missed a couple little grammatical booboos in the wording near the end. Was real tired. Oh, and yes, of course Snape is acting. Sentiment and morals are not allowed in Death Eaters.


	10. Residual Effects

A/N - warning, adult content and situations.

> > > > > > >

Chapter 10  
Residual Effects

Hermione stormed down the spiral staircase from her dorm room in a towering temper. Her hair was still wet from the bath, her clothes a bit clingy, obviously put on in her anger before she was properly dry. As soon as she spotted her target she headed straight across the common room towards her, her anger so apparent that several second years girls scampered out of her way with frightened squeals.

She came to a stop before the love seat near the fire, crossing her arms over her chest. Lavender was draped across Seamus' lap and they were in a heavy liplock, completely oblivious to those around them. The two had been almost inseparable since he sat down beside her in the Great Hall at breakfast and slipped his arm around her.

"Brown!" Hermione snapped furiously.

Lavender slowly let the kiss break, then turned a slightly amused expression on Hermione, "Yes Granger? What's the matter? You seem upset..." She said in an obviously affected concerned tone.

"You know _exactly_ what's the bloody matter!" Hermione growled.

Lavender batted her eyelashes innocently, "Did you lose something?"

"This is ridiculous and infantile!" Hermione hissed. "You will put _all_ of my things back where they belong _right bloody now_ or I swear I will curse you into a pile of troll dung!"

"Oh, you're being so nasty!" She replied, looking innocently shocked. "Whatever are you going on about?"

"This is your last warning. This stupidity ends now _or else!"_

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist! Oops..." Lavender said, giggling and putting her fingers over her mouth as if embarrassed, "I forgot... that would be pretty difficult for you to do right now, wouldn't it?"

Hermione grabbed for her wand, but arms quickly wrapped around her, restraining her. "Hermione! What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked, having to struggle a bit to keep hold of her.

Hermione relented, casting another glare of pure loathing at Lavender, then pulling away from Harry and heading back towards the stairs. He quickly caught up with her, catching ahold of her elbow before she could get too far up the stairs for him to reach. She stopped, then reluctantly turned.

"You alright?" He asked softly, his eyes full of concern.

She sighed, biting her bottom lip as her eyes got watery. "I'm just... oh bloody Hell, I don't know. I've been feeling a bit off. I mean I snapped at Ron in lunch and he hadn't even really done anything, and now Lavender... well actually she really _deserved_ it. In fact, she deserves a right pasting! The bloody bint's gone and pinched all my knickers now! I don't have a single undergarment in my entire bloody trunk! You were right, I should just curse her with something absolutely wretched! I'm going to go up and look through my books for something appropriately despicable ..." She said, her expression turning darkly calculating.

"Um... Hermione... I really think you should put off doing anything you might regret later..." he said tentatively.

"Surely you don't think she deserves any kind of..." She began, her eyes narrowing.

"No.. no, not at all!" Harry said, quickly cutting her off before she could get properly steamed at him, holding up his hands placatingly and actually backing off a pace. "I just... well, listen... I was worried when you blew up over that silly little house elf joke, so I went to see Pomfrey. She said you might be a bit... um... overly sensitive for a while..."

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening. She would be the first to admit (though not aloud!) that she'd been rather emotional... throwing a wobbler at Ron, then actually crying in the bathtub for no apparent reason... well, she had been thinking about what a complete disaster the term had been so far actually... all the wretched things that had been happening to her... and of course she was still worrying a bit about Snape, who she still hadn't been able to spot on the map she'd conveniently forgotten to return to Harry... but still, that was hardly grounds to cry! Then again... if these emotions were a result of some potion... "So all these emotions aren't really mine?" She asked carefully, still hoping for a way to write off that kiss.

"No, it isn't _changing_ your emotions or anything. She said it sounded like the counter for that plant is wearing off. She said something about the counter suppressing something the plant had done to your... body chemistry I think, and so when it wears off your body has a job of righting your hormones again. You'll have to ask her if you want the specifics because, quite honestly, I only understood about half of what she was saying. She did say it sometimes tends to overcompensate in one direction or another until it manages to balance out... might kind of... _amplify_ your emotions a bit, maybe give you some mood swings. She said normally it isn't that noticeable so she didn't think to mention it, but she had to give you quite a bit of the counter. She said I should tell you to go see her if you have any question or it's causing problems. Otherwise, hopefully it will find a balance by this evening... tomorrow at the latest."

"Oh..." She said softly, her mind still buzzing. Could she still somehow blame it on the medicine? But it wouldn't have been wearing off yet by that point, would it? She'd have to contemplate it for a while. "Ok... thanks for telling me..."

Harry gave her a little smile, "Oh, and don't take it personally if Ron avoids you until you're back to normal. He understands now why you blew up at him, but he decided it would be best to keep out of curse range for the time being just to be safe. I'm just glad he at least he _realizes_ that he isn't always the most tactful guy. I can see his point too. No one wants to be on the wrong side of _your_ wand!"

She blushed and flashed him a little smile at the compliment, then just nodded. "Well, I'll put off any _major_ cursing until tomorrow then... but I'm still looking through my books!"

> > > > > > >

It was dinner before Hermione's worry eased. When she walked into the Great Hall she saw Snape standing beside Dumbledore, holding a quiet conversation. She probably wouldn't have noticed anything wrong with him if she hadn't known better. As she looked him over she noticed that he was still paler than usual, and there was something different about the way he was holding himself. He had his arm on the back of Dumbledore's chair as they spoke, which might have looked like a casual gesture to anyone unfamiliar with Snape's usual stiff, meticulously proper carriage. Knowing that, she could easily tell that his hold on the chair was providing him with much needed support. Even with his impassive facade firmly in place she could still make out many little telltale signs of exhaustion and weakness. She wanted to talk to him, to ask him what had happened... or at the very least assure herself he'd be alright, but she could think of no way to do that without feeling wretchedly awkward.

He finished the conversation and turned, making his way towards the door, not staying for the meal. She couldn't help but follow his progress towards the door with her eyes, noticing how much slower he was walking than usual. His eyes flickered over to her for the briefest instant as he passed, but he made no other acknowledgment. She also noticed the way Draco, Goyle and Blaise all 'casually' got up and followed him out, catching a hint of concern in Draco's eyes as he passed her.

"Oh honestly, Granger! Try setting your goals at an achievable level for once!"

Hermione spun around, seeing Lavender sneering at her. She narrowed her eyes in irritation. "What are you going on about?"

"I've never heard of Snape 'dallying' with a student even once, and many _far_ better equipped for the task have tried!" Lavender said in a thoroughly condescending tone.

"I would _never_ think of Snape like that! Why the bloody Hell would you have even _suggested_ such a thing?" Hermione growled irritably, glad that dinner had just begun and few students had arrived yet. Harry and Ron would have undoubtedly taken the Mickey out of her mercilessly if they had heard anyone even suggest such a thing! Well, they would probably have waited until tomorrow, but still.

"I saw the way you were looking at him." Lavender said, moving closer and lowering her voce mischievously, folding her arms over her chest.

"Don't be a ninny! I'm merely curious about his health. He left the Hospital wing without being released by Pomfrey. He was hurt helping me after all. If he doesn't get better quickly, he's liable to be reminding me of the fact incessantly!" She said, trying to play off her concern as shallow self-interest. She was sure that was something Lavender could well relate to!

"Oh please! You have a history of pining away after unattainable males, now don't you? And he's just the type you'd fixate on!"

"And just how do you figure _that?"_ Hermione asked disdainfully.

"Let's see... unlike these _little boys_, he's mature... which is something you'd like to fancy _yourself_ being, and would most likely look for in a prospect. He's just as intellectual as you are, and though that would put off any _sane_ person, it probably just _enthralls_ you! Not to mention that he just saved your life, and it's a well known fact that you have a _serious_ hero fixation!"

"I do not!"

Lavender rolled her eyes, "Let's look at your track record, shall we? Lockhart... who at least _claimed_ to be a hero and defender of the weak and all that rubbish, and incidentally I believe was a year or two _older_ than Snape... then Krum, a famous Quidditch hero and Triwizard champion who saved you from the merpeople... Then of course Harry. Boy who lived. Great Quidditch player and now Captain. Constantly claims to be fending off You Know Who. Triwizard _champion_, which is probably why you dropped Krum. Harry seems to be constantly waving about a flag that says 'hey look at me, I'm a hero!'. Forgive me if I'm a bit skeptical when you claim you aren't fixated on that type!"

Hermione's mouth was open in a very unladylike fashion, filled with indignant rage, but unable to find anything she could rightly refute. Whether she wanted to admit it now or not, she _had_ been a bit taken with Lockhart, though she tried to rationalize that as being more taken with his writing. In her mind, he'd used her weakness for books to get a completely undeserved attraction from her. Krum had been a very sweet boy whom she'd been rather fond of, but she'd never felt _that way_ about him... of course _he'd_ felt that way about _her_, but she couldn't think of any way to explain that without sounding as if she were merely bragging. Still, she'd like to think she would have liked him just the same even if his name _hadn't_ come out of the Goblet, and she certainly didn't care a wit about Quidditch (though her best friends lived and breathed for the sport). As for Harry... well, she had to admit she had always been drawn to him, but she felt it was for his sweetness, courage and spirit... and perhaps an almost maternal instinct knowing how he was treated growing up. Every time he admitted to another of the countless atrocities inflicted on him in his childhood she felt an almost overwhelming desire to hold him and try to make the pain go away. She would defend that 'claims to be' part about him fighting Voldemort, but Lavender would probably just see that as confirmation that she was fixated on that aspect of Harry. Her hand itched to snatch out her wand and wipe that superior look off of Lavender's face!

She closed her mouth, gritting her teeth and glaring poisonously at Lavender. She was trying to remember that she should beware of overly emotional tendencies today, but she had had just about enough of this insolent girl! The messing about with, and probably partial destruction of her personal wardrobe had been infuriating enough in and of itself, but Lavender had nearly gotten them all _killed_ with her last stunt because of her utter stupidity! This had to stop! "Listen up, _Brown!"_ She said, lowering her voice to a warning growl, "Whomever I am, or most _definitely_ am _NOT _attracted to is none of your bloody business! If you don't cut out this bloody rubbish about some bloody supposed 'prophesy' that that ridiculous, blind, pompous _cow_ told you, I'm going to make you regret it, mark my words!"

"How dare you!" Lavender hissed, obviously outraged at Hermione's slanderous description of Trelawney. Her eyes were narrowed to no more than slits by this point. Her voice dropped, "I don't care what you plan on trying, Granger! One way or another, I'm going to fulfill my duty! I'll _pay_ a boy to shag you if I have to! Probably the only way to get it done with your attitude! I can make up some fliers and post them all over the school. 'Ten galleon to any boy who will shag the know-it-all, jumped up _ice bitch'!_ I'm sure no one would have any problem figuring out who I'm talking about! Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky and Snape will be looking for some extra cash!"

Hermione's wand was out before the last word even left Lavender's mouth. Though she was too furious to think of a proper spell, her wand immediately flashed with a great, unbidden surge of power.

It was so bright it temporarily blinded her as she heard Lavender shriek, followed by the sound of a number of small objects hitting the stone floor. When she had blinked away the afterimages she saw a number of buttons, a buckle, a spare quill, a lip gloss, a wand and a cloak clasp laying at Lavender's feet. This was due to the fact that every last scrap of natural cloth on her person had suddenly, completely vanished. Lavender immediately wrapped her arms around to hide her suddenly naked body, but there was a bit too much to be hidden by two arms alone. The students around her broke out in riotous laughter.

"Miss Granger!" A shocked and horrified voice rang out behind her.

Hermione cringed, suddenly wishing to be somewhere (anywhere!) else. She tucked away her wand and slowly turned, seeing McGonagall storming towards her, looking furious.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Granger?" She demanded severely.

Hermione bit her lip, glancing back at Lavender. Seamus had hurried over, wrapping his robe around her and hugging her comfortingly as she sobbed in an obviously affected manner on his shoulder as Parvati tried to gather up her scattered belongings.

"She started it." Hermione said in a somewhat small voice, unable to meet McGonagall's glare.

"Even if she did, I did not see _her_ wand out! I would have expected better of you, Miss Granger! Attacking an unarmed student!" She said, her voice heavy with disappointment.

Hermione was staring fixedly at the floor, wishing for a rock to crawl under.

"Who is going to tell me what happened here?" McGonagall snapped.

Hermione's cheeks flushed. She certainly didn't want the details of their conversation repeated for all to hear!

"I just came over and started talking to her and she started insulting Professor Trelawney!" Lavender said petulantly, cuddling closer to Seamus and glaring poisonously at Hermione.

"She did?" McGonagall said, glancing at Hermione with heavy disapproval.

Lavender nodded enthusiastically. "She called her a... a..." She took a deep breath, then quickly blurted, "Ridiculous, blind, pompous _cow."_ she said, bursting into false tears again as she pressed her face to Seamus' shoulder. He held her tighter and murmured to her soothingly,

McGonagall's jaw actually dropped. She quickly closed her mouth, pressing it into no more than a thin line as she turned her gaze back to Hermione. "Mr. Finnigan, if you would see Miss Brown back to the dormitories so she can get properly attired. Miss Granger, you'll kindly follow me to my office where we will discuss this further." She said in a crisp, rather cold tone before setting off towards the door at a brisk pace.

Hermione glared hatefully over at Lavender as Lavender turned her head, returning the glare with just as much disdain, sticking her tongue out. Whether it was Hermione's anger at that insolent gesture or not, even Hermione didn't know for sure, but the robe suddenly slipped off of Lavender's shoulders, giving the newly gathered crowd of students another good eyeful before Seamus was able to snatch it back up and cover his mortified girlfriend once again.

Hermione hurried out after McGonagall before she could get blamed for that as well.

> > > > > > > >

"Though I, myself, may occasionally _question_ Professor Trelawney's..." She paused for a moment, obviously searching for the proper word, "_Credentials_... it is rude and highly _disrespectful_ to speak of a Hogwarts Professor in such a manner! I expected much better of you, Miss Granger! After Mr. Potter's inquiry, Madam Pomfrey informed me that you might be experiencing certain _side effects_, but I hard think that excuses maligning a member of the faculty!" McGonagall said sternly, glaring at Hermione from the other side of her desk.

Hermione sat there, staring at her hands miserably.

"Well? Have you nothing to say for yourself?"

"Despite how I may feel about her personally, I shouldn't have spoken of her that way aloud." Hermione admitted grudgingly. "I know it's disrespectful to talk that way about a Professor. In fact, even in private I've said as much to... um... _other students_ when they've expressed... dissatisfaction with Professor Pavonis'... um... credentials." she said, borrowing McGonagall's term.

McGonagall's lips tightened a bit. "Yes, well we aren't talking about maligning Professor Pavonis."

Hermione looked up at her, surprised. Even though her words were were innocent enough, Hermione got the definite impression McGonagall wouldn't have been too upset if she'd heard such disparaging comments said about Pavonis.

"You don't care for Professor Pavonis, do you?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself, remembering her suspicions about the cat shaped Patronus.

McGonagall shifted uneasily, obviously unaware her dislike was so apparent. After a bit of an awkward pause she said, "Let's just say he tends to overestimate his... _appeal_." She said a bit uneasily. "But we're getting off subject!" She added briskly.

Hermione dropped her head a bit to try to hide the little smirk that pulled at the corners of her mouth, barely able to suppress the burst of laughter that wanted to escape. From McGonagall's tone and unease she was almost certain Pavonis had been coming on to her! No wonder McGonagall appeared so exasperated with the man... and it also explained why Pavonis' spot at the head table had mysteriously been changed from next to McGonagall to on the far side of Snape! That was a precious pearl of knowledge she planned on keeping hold of!

"Well? Are you going to tell me what incited such unGryffindor-like behavior?"

Hermione looked up and blushed brightly. She was loath to tell her what had been going on... she contemplated telling her half truths to keep the subject away from what had really been happening... but then she suddenly fully realized why Lavender had looked so smug as she left. Lavender didn't believe she'd ever tell anyone! Right from the off she'd taken more chances than anyone with any expectation of being snitched on. The thought of how Lavender was using, and in fact _depending_ on Hermione's embarrassed silence angered her. The more she thought about it, the more her anger grew until it overwhelmed her embarrassment over the subject.

She took a deep breath, girded herself, and told McGonagall everything from the very first day when they took her aside in the Great Hall. The little 'prophecy', the shrinking skirts, the missing bras and even how they had only left the flimsy white T-shirt and how it, along with Lavender's encouragement, had led to the whole incident with Cornfoot which resulted in the entire class being endangered, and herself and Snape very nearly being killed. McGonagall just listened to the whole thing without comment, her mouth no more than a thin line, her expression unreadable.

"And then after she filched all my knickers earlier while I was in the bath, she came up to me in the Great Hall and started needling me again!" Hermione said in exasperation, "I know I acted rashly, but I just couldn't stand putting up with her ridiculous games any longer! She's getting more and more reckless, and who knows what she might do next? It's quite apparent she doesn't care about my safety or that of the other students! I mean she didn't know how much that Damiana could have affected the boys! With the effects of the Damiana, her encouragement and the state of my clothing, a boy might have tried having a go at me whether I _wanted_ him to or not!" She tried not to remember the cold, malicious glint in Steven's eye when he started man-handling Litty in the stands during tryouts. It wasn't too difficult to imagine him... _pressing_ the matter... especially after Litty's cryptic comments afterwards. Hermione shivered and quickly moved her thoughts back on track as her mind started imagining what might have happened if Snape hadn't intervened.

"She even went so far as to suggest that she might try to _pay_ a boy to have a go at me! That was the last straw! I felt if I didn't put my foot down and try to put a stop to this insane little quest of hers something truly horrific could happen. She can't seem to comprehend that I really have no desire to go shag some random boy just so she can feel all spiritually superior to everyone else!" Well, in all honesty she wasn't _opposed_ to the idea of sex... she had hormones like any other teenager after all, but she certainly didn't want her first time be meaningless sex with someone Lavender had just put up to it!

McGonagall sat there in silence for a long moment before making any kind of reply. "Why didn't you come to me sooner?" She asked, her tone much softer.

Hermione dropped her eyes, "It's embarrassing. I mean they act like virginity is some horrific disease they must cure or something, and I'm not exactly comfortable even discussing the subject!"

"Well," McGonagall said, straightening a bit. "Given your medical condition and the extenuating circumstances... I believe I'll let you go with a reprimand this time. Miss Brown did not appear injured, and she appears to have brought it upon herself." She glanced up at her clock. "They'll be serving dessert by now. I want you to go down to the kitchens and get some proper food in you... do you know where that is?"

Hermione nodded, trying hard not to blush. She'd probably been in the kitchen more than about any other student there. Not only visiting Winky and the other house elves, but also since she'd become a Prefect occasionally just lingering there after curfew when she needed a spot of peace and quiet... for studying, or merely retaining her sanity!

McGonagall nodded, obviously making plans in her head. "Meanwhile, I'll see to Miss Brown and Miss Patil. Delusions of cosmic, spiritual enlightenment may not, _unfortunately_, be against the school rules, but theft is! Not to mention solicitation! You'll have your things returned to you by morning if they wish to continue attending this school! I'll also have a chat with them about harassing other students as well!" She said, rising. She paused as she started for the door, her expression softening. "And I expect you to come to me right away if they continue, or if anything else of such a disturbing nature occurs. You shouldn't feel embarrassed or ashamed of coming to me if you have a problem that you cannot remedy on your own. Everyone needs help now and then. There's no shame in it."

Hermione gave her a little nod, eyes downcast.

> > > > > > > >

It was with great trepidation that Hermione approached Gryffindor Tower. It was already a touch past curfew, and though it wasn't a school night, she was hoping to avoid most of the other students. She stared at the portrait of the Fat Lady until the woman made an irritable snort.

"Well are you wanting in or are you just going to stand there gawking at me all night?" She asked, obviously quite vexed.

Hermione glowered at her. "Fwooper!" she said as if calling her a foul name. It was the password, but she had thought it rather ironic when she'd first heard it. A fwooper was a bird who's song was known to drive people to insanity... and listening to the Fat Lady's thankfully brief venture into Opera singing had induced much the same effect...

Obviously not missing the tone, the Fat Lady made an indignant sound, but opened up.

When Hermione stepped into the common room, her eyes widened. On the wall directly across from the entrance in large letters was the word 'VIRGIN'. Her jaw dropped as she recognized the white and soft pastel colored pieces of cloth that made up the letters... it was her underthings!

The unusual number of her Housemates that were in the common room were all laughing as they saw her expression. She looked around at them, and then noticed more garments, mostly the knickers, tacked up to the walls here and there, and a neat little row of her three darkest colored knickers tacked to the mantle like Christmas stockings. There was a nice little evergreen sprig and autumn leaf arrangement protruding from the top of the crimson pair in the center, large, matching burgundy raffia bows tied about the crotches of the royal blue pair to either side.

"There you go, Granger." Lavender said, standing and holding out her hands expansively to indicate the dangling garments, "No need to go whining to McGonagall like a little _baby_ again. Every last one is accounted for, just as promised. I set them out so you could count them and inspect them for damage more easily. Even spruced some of them up for you! Enjoy." She added with a malicious smirk.

The girl strolled a couple of paces closer, dropping her voice so only Hermione could hear. "And don't worry about us doing anything _obvious_ again. There are _subtle_ was to achieve our goal. I'll just have to mull over the best way for a while, but when I decide, I dare say you will be the first to know."

"You... you..." Hermione growled furiously.

"Manners, Granger." Lavender chuckled softly, "I left my wand in my room. Curse me again and you'll have over a dozen witnesses that I was _once again_ unarmed and, McGonagall's favorite or not, she will be forced to punish you most severely. Can't have a Prefect that can't control herself. You need to set an _example_..." she said patronizingly.

Hermione was so angry that the air was crackling around her. She balled her fists, trying to restrain herself. She knew very well she was right. She wouldn't get by with another attack without getting into trouble. "Why can't you just leave me the bloody Hell alone?" She growled.

"Why can't you just grow up and join the big girls? _You're_ the one prolonging your own agony. If you'd just get it over with I would go back to ignoring you." Lavender noted the slight trembling and the way Hermione's fists tightened. She dropped her voice even lower. "Go ahead and hit me then. I can see you want to. It would be appropriate, wouldn't it? A very _Muggle_ thing to do..."

Hermione felt like the girl had slapped her in the face. She'd come to expect many wretched things from this girl, but she'd never stooped to that elitist, pure-blood shite before. The sheer unexpectedness of the slight cut especially deep. Her eyes got a bit watery. "I'll get you for this." She hissed, then turned, running back out the portrait hole, shoving it open so roughly the Fat Lady banged against the wall with an indignant squawk.

Lavender laughed as she watched the portrait hole swing back closed. Some of the others laughed with her, but even those that did sounded more polite than actually amused. They were starting to look at eachother, uncertain now that they had seen Lavender's malicious taunting and Hermione's reaction that the little 'prank' was truly funny at all.

Litty, who had come down the stairs just in time to catch Hermione's exit, folded her arms across her chest, surveying the 'decorations' appraisingly. "This is really fucked up." she commented casually, then looked over at Lavender, "So tell me, when did you turn into such a heartless, raving bitch?"

Lavender scowled at her, the amusement fleeing from her face. "You wouldn't know a good joke if it bit you on the arse."

"I don't know... I think you flopping around upside-down, flashing your knickers at everyone was pretty funny... and seeing you standing in the Great Hall completely bare-arsed was downright bloody hilarious." Litty said with a shrug, her voice still mild, "But this..." She said, indicating the tacked up undergarments, "Is in bad taste."

"Oh like _you_ would know anything about taste! Go tell it to someone who cares, _Bike!"_ Lavender spat.

Litty's eyes darkened. "Fine. Have your little Philistine moment of bravado." Litty said, turning and going back up the stairs.

Lavender scowled at her back, then studiously ignored the whole incident. She looked over the décor. "Think we should liven them up a bit more?" She asked jovially, "I know a couple of color change spells... too bad it isn't closer to Christmas. I think a bit of holly and some ornaments would be quite fetching... perhaps turn them all black and orange for Halloween? That's closer..."

Parvati moved over to her, dropping her voice. "Lav... I hate to say it, but Litty's right. This was bang out of order already. We should just take them down and put them in her trunk. If she tells McGonagall..."

Lavender snorted and waved it off, "She's not going to make the same mistake twice!"

"Lavender..." Parvati started insistently, then broke off, looking towards the stairs.

Lavender looked over curiously as Parvati quickly moved away from her. Her eyes shot wide as she spotted Ginny standing at the foot of the stairs, looking around, her cheeks darkening with indignant rage.

Litty leaned against the wall behind her. "Found someone who cares." She said with a wicked smirk, "Just like you said..."

"Bloody Hell!" Lavender gasped, making a run for it... but not quite fast enough.

Litty just watched Lavender running around, shrieking, a huge flock of bat bogeys attacking her head as the others all broke into laughter once again, this time sounding much more genuine. After a moment, she brightened, pushing off the wall and starting over for the other set of stairs, remembering two more people who might care...

> > > > > > > >

Hermione sat at one of the large kitchen tables, knocking back her fourth butterbeer. The normally bustling kitchen was dark and empty at this hour, lit only by the guttering fire in the grate. She knew she was abusing her Prefect privileges to stay out this late at night, but right now she didn't care. She couldn't face going back to Gryffindor Tower. Not after that! At least she'd finally managed to stop crying!

Tonight, for the first time in her prim and proper life, she felt like forgetting everything and just getting kaylied... unfortunately she wasn't even properly buzzed yet and she'd only seen a couple more butterbeers in the iceboxes she'd looked through. She sighed morosely as she leaned her head on her hand, actually contemplating trying a little nighttime sojourn into Hogsmeade. She was sure they'd sell her anything she wanted at the Hog's Head.

She tensed and hunched down some as the door swung open. She watched tensely as a shadow with a very large frame made its way across the room towards the pantry area. She had been staring at the fire and was now cursing her lack of forethought as it effectively blinded her to the dimness of the room. She could see a sudden glare of light and knew whomever was there was getting into one of the many huge iceboxes. What if it was a professor? She prayed whomever it was would just get something and leave. She really didn't want to try to explain herself right now.

She heard a soft creak of a hinge followed by the clink of glass on glass and then the light blinked out. With the soft scrape of shoes on stone the shadowy figure reemerged, going over and taking a seat on a tall chair near the counter. She stifled a little sound of frustration, realizing her visitor wasn't about to leave quickly. She started shifting the empty bottles one by one to the floor, hoping that if they did catch sight of her they at least wouldn't figure out what she was doing down here. She could say she just stopped in during rounds.

As she was setting the last bottle down, she didn't realize the stone beneath it wasn't quite level until she let go. It toppled over with a sharp clink, some of the remaining butterbeer slopping out onto the floor.

The figure in the dark was instantly up and the beam of a wand glared at her. "What the bloody Hell are you doing here, Granger?" The large silhouette asked in a gruff, masculine voice.

"I... was just taking a break from rounds... stopped in for a glass of pumpkin juice." She said quickly, hoping the flush on her cheeks wouldn't give her away.

He let out a bark of laughter. "So where's your pumpkin juice then?"

Damn. Too quick on the uptake there. It was a stupid mistake on her part. Perhaps there had been enough alcohol in those watered down butterbeers to effect her thinking after all. "I... finished it."

There was soft chortling as the beam of the wand drifted down to reveal the butterbeer bottles she was trying to hide behind her legs. "Hmm... looks like those bloody house elves have been leaving their empties laying about again..." He said mischievously.

Hermione's cheeks blazed brighter. Try as she might, she couldn't think of how to talk her way out of this.

He just shook his head, letting his wand wink out and going back over to the counter. "Those butterbeers aren't going to get you anywhere. Even _you_ should know that." He said, picking something up off the counter and grabbing up one of the freshly cleaned juice glasses from the top of the meticulously stacked pyramid. He brought it over, setting it on the table, then pulling up one of the spare chairs and plopping it across from her. He sat heavily in the chair. The light finally fell on him and she was shocked to see it was Goyle. She studied his face, trying to discern his intentions. He didn't look tired precisely, but at the same time he somehow seemed to have the air of being deeply weary. She looked down as she heard liquid pouring. He filled the juice glass from an unmarked bottle, then set it on the table in front of her. "Try that on for size."

She tentatively picked up the glass, bringing it up to her nose and sniffing it. She blinked. Even the vapors of it made her head swim. "You don't honestly expect me to drink this, do you? This is obviously banned." She said primly, setting it back down.

He grinned. "Suit yourself." He said, settling back in the chair, his large frame making the wood protest. He took a swig, then set the bottle on the table. "You just look as if you could use it."

"Aren't you afraid I'll turn you in?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. She got the definite impression this was not his first drink of the night.

Goyle shrugged. "Give it a try. I don't give a shite. You think I'd wait around while you ran off to get a professor? They'd never find a speck of evidence. I know some pretty impressive sobriety spells, but I'll tell you right now, you make me waste this much alcohol I'll make your life Hell. On the other hand... you keep your mouth shut and I'll return the favor."

She eyed him silently for a time as he took several more healthy swigs from the bottle. He chuckled after a while. "Come on. What have you got to lose? You drink some and someone catches you, you can always say I made you. Why not? Everyone already thinks I'm just an evil brute. They wouldn't doubt you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Did Malfoy put you up to this?" she asked warily. She'd never known Goyle to do much of anything on his own... but then he hadn't seemed capable of stringing together a coherent sentence before either. He seemed to be doing that just fine right now though. That, along with their little encounter on the train started giving her serious doubt about her opinion of him... and made her start to wonder once again... what was he up to? And how could this boy have made it into Advanced Potions if he were truly as daft as he let on?

Goyle gave a snort of amusement, but there seemed to be something sad behind his eyes. She decided it must just be the lighting. "Draco isn't really interested in having me do much of anything other than leaving him alone anymore it seems." he said softly.

"He's telling you to leave him alone?" She asked, surprised. Sure, she hadn't seen them together much so far this year, but then she hadn't really been paying that much attention.

He gave a negligent shrug. "Independent streak I guess. Just wants to be left alone. He got mad at us when we stuck up for him... says we were making him look like a wuss and pretty much threatened to curse us if we ever did it again. Sorta feels like I've been given the boot from the only job I've ever had... don't really know what to do with myself anymore." He glanced over at her sharply, "You tell that prat Potter so he and the Weasel can gang up on Draco and I'll let Draco curse me! But not before I take down all three of you! I don't normally curse girls, but I will if I hafta!" He growled warningly.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him but tried not to take too much offense at it. He was obviously already at least half cut, and he was only defending his friend really. She let the slights to her two best friends slide this time. "I wouldn't do that. That's more of a _Slytherin_ thing to do, now isn't it?" She replied cuttingly.

He shrugged dismissingly, taking another swig. He went on as if the threats had never been exchanged, as if they were no more than a formality, "I think maybe it's the thing with his dad... but then my dad's in the same boat, so..." He shrugged again, quickly taking yet another swig.

Being reminded of the fact that this boy's father was a Death Eater didn't exactly make her feel more comfortable around him.

"He upset that his father is a fugitive?" Hermione asked tentatively, taking ahold of the glass and slowly turning it to give her hands something to do. Draco gave every appearance of loathing his father, but he'd always bragged about him so much before. Was the sudden loss of popularity and social standing what made Draco hate him?

Goyle snorted. "He's upset no one's killed the bastard yet."

Hermione's eyes went wide. She'd never heard a Slytherin sound anything but completely supportive of the Death Eaters. Well, other than Draco. "So... you upset no one's killed yours yet?" She asked curiously.

He clunked the bottle down hard on the table, making her jump. "I love my father." He said in a soft, very contained voice. After a minute he sighed, the tension draining out of him as he saw he was scaring her. He snatched the bottle back up, taking another swig. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again. "Don't tell anyone I said that. That bit about my father."

She blinked. "Why not? Why wouldn't you want anyone to know that you love your father?"

He gave her a little smirk. "Because I'm probably the only Slytherin who can honestly say that."

"Oh..." She said softly. She found that profoundly sad. She'd always thought of the Slytherins as heartless, evil little bastards, but to not even love their own fathers?

"Don't say 'oh' like that. They have _very_ good reasons for it. My father just hasn't given _me_ any of those reasons. He actually loves me. Course if any of his little 'friends' found that out, they'd probably kill me just for giggles. Emotional attachments aren't something Death Eaters show if they want their loved ones to keep breathing. That bloody 'dark lord' doesn't like competition."

He fell silent after that, and they just sat there for a time. She eyed the glass. He seemed to be having little trouble stomaching the liquor... and she _had_ wanted to get drunk. She picked up the glass and gave it another sniff. This definitely looked like it could do the job.

She took a little sip. Her first instinct was to spit it back out, but she forced it down her throat. She blinked in surprise as it mellowed as it slid down. She had expected it to feel like her throat was on fire, but instead it was just pleasantly warmed. She took another drink and it went down smoothly. She settled back in her chair, the liquor warming her belly. Once she got over that initial little shock, it didn't seem nearly as strong as she had expected.

"You... seem a lot different than usual..." She said after a minute of drawn out silence, wondering how to phrase that he wasn't acting nearly as stupid as usual delicately.

He gave her a smirk. "Ya, well don't tell anyone about _that_ either! They wouldn't believe you anyway. You should have seen Snape when I got seven Outstanding O.W.L.s. He about went 'round the twist!"

Hermione's jaw dropped. There was no way! It _had_ to be the liquor talking... but then she smirked, "That shocked, was he?" She asked, imagining Snape's stunned face if it were really true.

"Na... he was madder than Hell. Ranted at me for a bloody hour, he did." Goyle said with a shrug.

Hermione blinked at him, stunned. "Why on earth would he be _mad_ because you did _well?_"

Goyle gave an amused snort. "I wasn't _supposed_ to. I was just sitting there in my first test, looking down at the parchment... I was just so sick and tired of knowing the bloody answers and not being allowed to answer them properly! Finally said fuck it and took the tests proper. Guess Draco's not the only one who's got a dangerous rebellious streak. Snape had to pull a lot of strings to get my results buried. He still let me into Potions of course, just told them he fudged my results so Draco would have some muscle with him."

Hermione shook her head uncomprehendingly. "I don't get it... who was he hiding them from and why?"

Goyle grinned. "Everyone. The Goyles have always been big, brutish sidekicks that are dumb as dirt and follow orders without a single thought entering their big empty heads." He said with a sarcastic smirk, "It's what's _expected_. It's what the Malfoys have always wanted. Think they want muscle that can actually think for themselves? That might lead to questioning orders. Best to just be a brainless oaf. More subservient that way."

"Malfoy makes you act stupid?" She asked incredulously.

He chuckled. "Na. Not Draco. I mean when it's just us, I can talk to him more freely... I think he knows there's a bit more going on in my head, but this is the way it has always been between our families. The Malfoys are the big charismatic leaders and the Crabbes and Goyles are the loyal but brainless brute force behind them. We all have our parts. You're the brainy little 'know-it-all' that always seems to be just 'one of the guys', I'm the brainless muscle, Draco's the cold, evil Malfoy heir who orders everyone around... We're all just fulfilling expectations. Draco's just... getting tired of it I guess. Can't say as I blame him. Getting a bit tired of it myself." He said a bit morosely, taking another swig.

Hermione sipped her drink thoughtfully. Maybe Ginny was right... maybe Draco had been talking more about himself than her on the train. As Goyle spoke, she kept hearing echoes of Draco's words.

"Still, I felt a bloody fool afterwards." Goyle said morosely, watching the firelight reflect off the liquor in his bottle as he swirled it. "If that bloody snake found out about me, he'd start questioning _my father_... my rash stupidity endangered him. I just never thought about that beforehand. Guess I'm really _not_ that bright..."

She dropped her eyes. Perhaps the alcohol was just kicking in, because he was starting to make more and more sense to her. She had to be at least half-cut if she was starting to sympathize with a Slytherin!

"So..." He said, a little smirk slipping onto his lips. "Potter and Weasley get their heads out of their arses and hit that yet?"

She blinked at the abrupt change of subject. "Huh?" She asked, dumbfounded.

He chuckled. "You've been trying to vamp those two since the train. I was just wondering if they'd given you any action yet."

She furrowed her brow as her expression tightened. "We're not like that. We're just friends. My wardrobe problems were due to a couple of pesky little bints who are in serious need of a good cursing." she said irritably.

"Bloody Hell. You've been jiggling those impressive bristols under their noses and they haven't even _noticed?_ Shite. They must be shagging eachother then!"

Hermione's cheeks colored with anger at the implication, but then darkened even more, her eyes widening slightly as she realized he'd just said she had 'impressive bristols'. She couldn't help but remember what Litty had said. A vague curiosity about why this boy was for 'more advanced players' drifting through her head. She quickly reigned in that line of thought as her mind started wandering down paths it shouldn't. She took a good swallow from her glass. "Not to my knowledge." She said shortly.

He snickered. "Must be. Can't believe they haven't given you a try yet... bloody shame. You're obviously in serious need of a good shag." He said, his eyes traveling down a bit and coming to rest on her breasts. She realized with a start that she still wasn't wearing a bra. She grabbed the glass back up, taking another good swig.

They sat in silence again. After a while, Hermione was surprised to find her glass empty. It wasn't exactly a small glass, and he'd filled it nearly to the top. He filled it again without a word, then settled back. She settled back again, sipping at her drink. The liquor was deceptively easy to drink. She didn't think she felt it affecting her too much, but then she wasn't sure she'd be able to realize it if it was. She'd never been drunk before. Not even close.

Silence reigned for a good five minutes before Goyle spoke again. "Would you like one?" He asked softly.

She blinked. Ok, the liquor must be getting to her after all, because she couldn't think of what he meant for the life of her. "Huh?" She asked, promptly giving herself a mental kick for yet another oh-so-intelligent sounding response.

"A good shag." He said with a little smile, "Would you like one?"

Her jaw dropped, but no words emerged. Was he actually offering her sex? She was alone in a dark, empty kitchen, at least half drunk, with a boy who wanted to shag her... and her hormones were suddenly surging enough to make her head buzz and her body tingle. She'd certainly never been in this situation before! She was stunned as she suddenly realize that deep down, she actually did kind of liked him too... how he'd helped her without asking or expecting thanks... how he spoke when it was just the two of them... Her head was spinning as if a tornado had hit it. Her sexual frustration was warring valiantly against the logic that tried to reassert itself in her head. Luckily for the sexual frustration, it had a glass and a half of strong liquor to help it along.

He watched her face, his smile warming. He got up, setting his bottle on a nearby counter and circled around to her. She quickly stood up, her knees trembling slightly. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the way he was looking at her. Maybe it was just the unexpected and suddenly all too real prospect of finally losing her virginity...

She watched as he slipped his robe off. He was wearing a pair of jogging pants and an old t-shirt under the robe, obviously his night clothes. His waist had trimmed down a bit from the last time she'd seen him out of his robes on the grounds the year before. He had matured so much from when she had first met him. Gone was the softness of youth, replaced by firm muscle and a strong, sturdy frame. She quickly downed the rest of her drink, hoping it would help. It just made her head spin a bit faster.

He reached out, taking the glass and setting it on her chair, then slipping her robe off her shoulders. She swallowed hard, but made no move to object. She felt herself trembling as he undid the buttons of her school uniform shirt, and then slipped that off as well. She shuddered as his big hand engulfed one of her bare breasts. She was feeling rather light headed by this point. She'd never gotten closer to a boy than a brief, _fully clothed_ hug in her life!

He leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered shut. It was actually rather nice... and surprisingly gentle. She'd been kissed before of course, but this suddenly made her realize just how inexperienced Viktor had been in this arena. Goyle's tongue coaxed its way between her lips and she suddenly found it caressing hers. It felt so... _intimate_ that it made her insides twinge. She felt him unfasten her skirt one handed and without even looking. She tried hard not to wonder just how much practice he'd had at that.

He ran his hands down her body, then let them come to rest on her bum, pressing her a bit closer. He still had his jogging pants on, but she could definitely feel something very firm pressing up against her. He smiled as he felt her lack of knickers.

"Um... don't ask." She muttered, mortified.

"Wasn't going to." He murmured, kissing her again. He cupped her bum and she felt him lift her up some, shifting her back and up onto the table. He broke the kiss for a moment, pulling his T-shirt off. She wasn't normally into really built guys, but she had to admit the sheer masculinity of his body was turning her on. He grabbed ahold of his pants and she quickly looked away. She laid back on the table, sure that if she had to look at him completely naked she might just pass out. This was just so sudden and frightening, and yet she couldn't deny that she wanted it desperately. Ok, she probably wouldn't have picked _this particular guy_ on her own, but still...

She just closed her eyes as she felt him shift her around so she lay lengthwise on the table. The table shifted under her and she felt the warmth of his body settling beside her. She trembled as she felt his warm breath on her skin. He kissed her breast, then began licking and gently suckling on it as his hand slid over her body, making its way between her legs. She trembled even more as she felt him rubbing her. She bit her bottom lip. It felt amazing, but she wished he'd just get it over with already. The anticipation was pure torture!

The minutes drew out as he moved over to the other breast, his fingers between her legs obviously very experienced. Finally she could take the suspense no longer. "Are you just teasing me or what?" She demanded angrily.

He released the nipple he'd been toying with and moved closer, his bare flesh seeming to burn against her. "Just trying to get you ready... you're a bit tense."

"Just... just do it already!" She said in exasperation.

"Patience, Granger..." He chuckled softly. He slid his hand further down and her eyes shot wide as he slid one of his thick fingers into her. She let out a little involuntary sound of pain as he came up against her maidenhood. He immediately froze, then gently removed his hand. He gave a belabored sigh, resting his forehead against the table. "Why didn't you tell me you're a virgin?" He asked, sounding rather exasperated.

She sighed in frustration. "Does it matter?"

He lifted his head, looking down at her. "Of course it does. Would have saved us both a lot of frustration. I don't shag virgins."

She glared at him angrily. "What? I'm not a slut, so you don't want me? You bloody _Slytherin!_" She hissed as if the word were an expletive.

He just smirked at her, pushing her back down as she tried to get up. "I'll tell you what. I'll shag you all you want if you can honestly answer yes to one simple question."

She glared at him, suspecting some kind of Slytherin trick. "What?" She asked suspiciously.

He took ahold of her hand and moved it down until it came up against something hot, hard... and _very_ big. "Do you honestly want me to be your first?" He asked softly.

Her eyes darted down and grew round. He was _huge!_ She literally hadn't thought they got that big.

"Well?" He asked with a little smirk, "Want me to 'plow the road'?"

She sighed, "No..." She said morosely. She had no doubt that would cause serious damage if used on a virgin.

"Didn't think so..." He said with note of sadness. A little smile slid over his lips. She hadn't let go of him yet. She seemed to find it fascinating. "You want me to go get Blaise? He's real good at breaking in virgins. They say he's nice and gentle and a pretty amazing lay overall."

Her cheeks flared brightly. She quickly shook her head. The last thing she needed was for him to go back and bring more Slytherins to share in what was quickly becoming about the most embarrassing moment in her life.

"Ok... but if you ever change your mind... he's very discreet, and I know he'd simply _love_ to help you out." He closed his eyes and shivered as her fingers strayed over a particularly sensitive spot. "In the mean time..." He said, his voice growing a bit huskier. "No reason for us to walk away completely unsatisfied..."

Her eyes went wide as he shifted her hand away, then moved down a bit, pulling her legs apart. For one terrifying moment she thought he was going to try to shag her with that monster anyway, but then he shifted down, burying his head between her legs and she felt that hot, amazing tongue on her. She cried out in surprise and pleasure, bucking up against him. She closed her eyes, writhing around and crying out without a single thought of anyone hearing as he sent amazing pleasure through her.

It didn't take more than a few minutes before she felt a strange cold-hot rushing feeling, then it suddenly broke over her, making her cry out and thrash in his grasp. As it slowly faded, she lay there stunned and panting. She had thought she had experienced an orgasm before... but she'd never felt anything like that! She slowly realized that that had been her first _real_ one.

She opened her eyes and looked up dazedly, letting her hands fall from where she'd had her fingers twined in his hair, watching him curiously as he moved up her body. He settled between her legs, shifting her legs around a bit, then she felt his monstrous manhood rubbing against her. Her eyes widened, a small trill of fear running through her again, but he didn't try to force it into her. He just rubbed its length against her, thoroughly lubricating it with the wetness he'd caused, then he settled down on top of her and started grinding against her. She shuddered as its length burned against her, rubbing against her and on up against her belly. He held her, carefully but firmly rutting up against her. She trembled and shook, her mind spinning. She let out a whimper of longing, feeling the overwhelming desire to be penetrated despite how much she knew it would hurt. She wrapped her legs around him and thrust up against him.

He let out a low groan, speeding up. She could hear him panting in her ear and the feel of his breath on her neck, stirring thoughts that made her head spin even faster. He kept going for several exquisite, yet tortuously teasing minutes before he finally let out a deep groan. Her insides twinged hard as she felt a throb and sudden rush of heat spreading across her belly. He lay there for a minute, just gathering himself, then laboriously lifted himself up off of her. He grimaced. "So much cleaner when you're doing it proper..." He muttered, moving over and climbing off the table a bit unsteadily.

She lifted her head, looking dazedly at the little puddle of thick fluid he'd left on her stomach. She could feel it trickling down her side, cooling quickly. She reached down, touching it curiously. It was somehow slimy and sticky at the same time. She wrinkled her nose at it.

He chuckled softly. "Not the most pleasant of stuff..." He said ruefully. He waved his wand over her, muttering a cleansing spell. The sticky mess was suddenly, thankfully, gone. Her skin felt completely clean, not even sweat remaining. She sat up as he cleaned himself up and grabbed up his clothes. Once he had his pants on, he grinned at her. "If you'd like to try that again a bit more... _in depth_... just find me after you've gotten yourself properly broken in."

She blushed brightly. She got off the table, grabbing ahold of the edge to steady herself, her legs a bit more wobbly than anticipated. "I don't think... I... um... huh..." She said in mild curiosity, just watching dazedly as the room started tilting sideways. She felt strong arms wrap around her, then darkness engulfed her.

> > >

"What the bloody Hell?"

Hermione stirred as the deep, puzzled voice sounded very near her. Someone was holding her, carrying her like a baby. She could feel the bundle of her clothes nestled against her belly, her robe all that covered her. She opened her eyes and looked up. She let out a groan and closed them again. It was Goyle carrying her. She'd hoped that had just been some bizarre dream.

He noted that she was awake. "Don't worry, I'm just taking you back to your Tower... but... you ever have one of these bloody doors _follow_ you? I know I'm pretty pissed, but that is definitely the same door..."

She let her head fall to the side, trying to see what he was talking about. The door beside them looked very familiar. She glanced around curiously, trying to fight through the fog in her mind. "This doesn't belong here." She muttered dazedly. Indeed, from what she could tell they were a good several floors from this particular door's usual location.

"Every time I pass it, it pops up a couple more meters down the corridor. What is it?"

"Room of Requirement." Hermione said, her voice slurring a bit and having to try hard to pronounce the last word.

Goyle furrowed his brow at it, then took a few steps forward, watching it. The door disappeared... and reappeared directly in front of him! It was just standing there in the hallway without even a wall to support it. "Ok, it seems insistent." He said in a bemused voice. He shifted her a little closer and opened the door.

The door opened into a dank room that looked like part of the dungeon. They could immediately hear loud sobbing. As soon as he caught sight of the occupants she felt him stiffen. He stormed in.

"Get the fuck off him!" He bellowed, his anger frightening her. A love seat that looked completely out of place in this grimy setting appeared and he put her down on it.

She managed to shift her head around so she could see what was going on. There were three boys there. The one that was sobbing was laying face down on a ratty mattress on the floor, struggling valiantly, his pants pulled down around his ankles. One of the others... was that Kevin Entwhistle? Yes... now that she focused she saw that it was indeed the Ravenclaw boy who was near the boy's head on the mattress, twisting one of his arms up behind him and holding him down. The other... not unexpectedly Steven Cornfoot, was kneeling beside the pinned boy, his pants undone. It was pretty obvious by his exposed and very erect hampton what he was about to do.

Goyle was on them in the blink of an eye. His huge fist smashed into Steven's face, sending him sprawling. Before Kevin could even get away, Goyle grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the stone wall.

"What the fuck do you little bastards think you're doing?"

Steven struggled to his feet, though his nose was bleeding freely. He pulled his pants back into place and ran over to Goyle, grabbing ahold of him and trying to get him off his friend. Goyle tossed Kevin to the ground hard and Hermione heard a distinct snap as he hit. Goyle gave him a good kick in the ribs, then wheeled around, planting his fist in Steven's stomach. The boy folded over. Goyle managed to get ahold of his shirt and pulled him back upright and slammed his knee into the boy's groin hard. Steven let out a high pitched screech of agony and went down, clutching himself. That had to have done some serious damage!

"You ever touch another Slytherin again and I personally guarantee your remains will fit neatly into a bloody matchbox!" Goyle snarled angrily.

Kevin had managed to crawl around him unseen, one of his arms hanging uselessly and from the expression on his face, in great pain. He staggered to his feet once he was out of easy reach, grabbing ahold of Steven with his good arm and starting pulling him towards the door.

Steven resisted his friend's efforts, "You bloody snakes deserve it after what your bloody master did to my father! I was just showing that bloody slut what to expect once the Ministry wizens up and chucks all your miserable arses into Azkaban!" Steven yelled in a pained voice, obviously feeling justified in what they had been attempting, "A pretty boy like that's going to be _very_ popular with the new guards! Besides, I don't know why he's blubbering like a bloody baby! He was _begging_ for it!"

Kevin quickly pulled Steven to his feet so they could move faster when he saw the anger flaring even brighter in Goyle's eyes. Steven finally registered his very real peril and stopped resisting.

"Funny, that's not the impression I got! Let me give you a hint: if someone is crying and begging you to stop it means they aren't in the mood!" Goyle said, advancing on them menacingly. "If I ever hear of either of you forgetting that with _anyone_, I'll be more than happy to remind you and make sure the lesson _sticks._"

They quickly backpedaled towards the door. Steven glared at him, then started to turn to head for the door. His eyes fell on Hermione and lingered, obviously recognizing her. His eyes slipped down, noting the bundle of clothes and shoes laying beside her and her bare feet... not to mention a generous amount of bare leg where her robe had slipped off when Goyle had set her down. A little knowing sneer slipped over his lips.

The door suddenly dropped down a good ten meters, the floor beneath the two boys dropping into a steep, rough stone ramp leading down to it. They both let out cries of surprise and pain as they tumbled down it. The door opened on its own just before they would have hit it and Goyle and Hermione heard their screams as if they were dropping even further, followed by two loud splashes.

Goyle moved cautiously closer, peering down. He chuckled. "Didn't know this opened up into the middle of the lake..." The door swung shut and reverted to normal. "Don't fuck with the Room of Requirement. Good to know." He chuckled, then quickly turned and made his way over to the mattress. He knelt down beside the sobbing boy, gingerly brushing his hand down his back. The boy immediately shifted over and grabbed ahold of him, clinging to him.

"Bloody Hell, Blaise... I told you to stay away from those bloody Ravenclaw boys, didn't I? Always thinking they're so smart... that they can get away with anything." He said, gently stroking his hair. "Did they hurt you?"

"It'll heal..." Blaise replied, his voice still shaky and slightly slurred.

"Let's see then."

Blaise hesitantly shifted away. Goyle let out a pained breath. Blaise was a right mess. He had a swollen lip, a gash nearly three inches long on his cheek, and the definite start of a pretty nasty black eye. He also had bruises and abrasions liberally scattered about on his body that were easily visible with his pants down and the front of his shirt rent all the way to his navel. He had apparently put up quite a struggle before being pinned, though it was pretty obvious that Hermione and Goyle weren't the only ones who had been imbibing that night. Blaise looked down at himself and sighed, looking over the dark bruising starting around his wrist. "I let him go down on me and he suddenly thinks that entitles him to shag me. He _knows_ I don't do that. I tried to leave when he wouldn't take no for an answer, but the little bastard had his friend waiting outside the door just in case."

Goyle sighed, pulling out his wand. "Let's see if I can clean you up a bit." He said gently, taking ahold of his chin and moving his head around to assess the full extent of the damage.

Hermione watched him begin to gingerly cast healing spells on Blaise, her mind feeling oddly detached. The world around her slowly faded away again...

> > >

Her senses returned to her ever so slowly. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out, but she didn't think it had been too terribly long. She still felt the liquor fog clouding her mind, and something told her she was going to have no trouble identifying when it wore off and the aftereffects kicked in. One thing was certain: She'd finally achieved complete inebriation! And _then some_ from the feel of it.

She shifted around a bit. It felt as if she were laying on the softest, most comfortable bed she'd ever been on. She was also naked. She stiffened as she brushed against something warm. Someone shifted beside her and she suddenly felt warm breath tickling her shoulder. An arm draped around her as hot, bare flesh pressed up against her.

She opened her eyes and looked over, forcing them to focus. Goyle was laying beside her, fast asleep, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. But if he was in front of her...? She shook her head to try to clear it, but that only made it swim. When it settled, she craned her head around, trying to see the owner of the arm that was draped over her side. Blaise was laying there, cuddled up to her and asleep as well. He'd been fixed up pretty well, only a slight hint of bruising under one eye that she could see. From the feel of it, he was also completely naked.

Her eyes went wide and she quickly slipped her hand down between her legs, checking. She let out a little sigh of relief. It didn't feel like he'd done anything to her. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She was in an amazing bedroom, the bed they lay in huge and draped with flowing green hangings. Her eyes widened in alarm. Had they taken her into Slytherin Dungeon with them? She shivered, the air against her a bit chilly. She started slightly as a thin, soft green blanket appeared out of nowhere and settled over them. It clicked over in her brain. They were still in the Room of Requirement... it had just changed.

Her head started spinning as her thoughts jumped to what would happen if they were found there like this. What if more Slytherins came along? She felt very vulnerable, and felt a sudden urgent desire to get out of there.

She tensed as Blaise pressed closer, his hand caressing her belly, then drifting down between her legs. She let out a little gasp as his fingers slid between her legs and started rubbing her gently. She waited fearfully for him to try something, but he just kept rubbing her. His fingers moved almost teasingly slow, but he obviously had a lot of experience. She tried to shift her head around to look at him, but he gave every appearance of still being fast asleep. He fingered girls in his sleep?

She shivered and shut her eyes as he started rubbing just right. Well... she didn't want to wake him...

> > >

The darkened room swam into being around her once again and she knew immediately that something was terribly wrong. There was someone on top of her, pressing her to the bed and she could feel her body being invaded. The man on top of her was shagging her hard, sending throbbing pain through her loins as he grunted, driving himself into her. She couldn't even properly start to struggle before he tensed and finished. Tears trickled from her eyes. Her mind was spinning again, thoughts swirling around dizzyingly. Had he at least had the decency to cast a contraceptive spell on her first? Was she going to wind up pregnant? She didn't even know who it was panting on top of her... the one who had molested her while she was passed out and stolen her virginity.

He chuckled in her ear. "Not bad for a beginner, mudblood..." A soft, but chillingly familiar voice whispered. "I'm going to enjoy having you around. Good to have a bit of rough to shag now and then."

"No..." She said, horrified as Draco shifted up off of her, doing up his pants and looking very satisfied.

He shifted over and laid down beside her, propping his head up and smirking at her. She started to sit up, but he pushed her back down. "Lay down and spread those bloody legs, mudblood. We're far from done with you." He said with malicious glee.

She looked over, feeling slightly panicked as Blaise shifted over on top of her. She felt helpless as he took his turn shagging her, the throbbing pain of being invaded flowing through her again. She just lay there, crying as he had his way with her. When he was done, Goyle took his place.

"Guess you're plenty broken in now..." He chuckled as he drove his monstrous manhood into her.

She just cried out, her sobs redoubling as he shagged her. It seemed like the pain would never end, but then he was finally, thankfully done.

"That's enough now." A soft, sinister voice said.

Goyle moved off of her, and much to her horror, she saw Snape standing there. The boys around her chuckled, getting up and leaving. She covered her eyes, sobbing and feeling completely humiliated. It was horrible enough that she'd been molested by a bunch of Slytherins, now a professor had walked in on it? And why did it have to be _him?_ It somehow made it seem ten times worse. What would he say? There was no denying what they'd done to her. It was pretty obvious.

A hand took ahold of her wrist, pulling it from her eyes. She opened her eyes and saw Snape staring down at her. She shifted away. How had he gotten so close? Her eyes went wide as she felt his hand caressing one of her bare breasts.

"I think you've had enough fun with the boys... time I showed you what a _man_ is like..."

She just stared, stunned as he shifted closer, taking her breast into his mouth. She shuddered and let out a little gasp as his tongue sent a surprising jolt of pleasure through her. She felt his hands trailing over her body and couldn't understand why it felt so good. She hated this man! Didn't she? Sure he hadn't been as bad lately, but that hardly redeemed years of wretchedness! She'd hated him since they first met! He'd done his utmost to make her life a living Hell since she'd arrived at Hogwarts, not to mention what he had done to her two best friends. So why did she find herself now twining her fingers in his dark hair and pressing up against him?

He chuckled softly, shifting up and staring down at her with those penetrating black eyes. "Not such a little know-it-all now, are you? Would you like me to educate you?" He asked as he smirked down at her, pressing against her.

Hermione bit her lip, pressing her hips up against him. She couldn't understand the burning desire that had blossomed inside her any more than she could deny it. She found herself nodding fervently.

"What was that?" He asked mischievously. "I can't hear you. Speak up my little mudblood."

A shiver went through her. It was just so incomprehensible. She hated this man, she hated that abominable name... and yet right now hearing him call her that made her want him even more. "Yes..." She heard herself murmur.

He smirked and shifted around a bit and suddenly she felt herself being invaded again... but this time it was worlds different. No hint of the pain remained as he started moving inside her... instead she felt flooded with unimaginable pleasure. She shivered and pressed into his thrusts, letting out pleasured sounds as he shagged her.

It felt amazing, but he kept going at a slow, steady pace. She pushed up against him more, feeling herself getting close, but unable to go over the edge. With boldness that surprised even her, she took ahold of him and rolled them over until she was on top. She sighed blissfully and started moving faster. His hands traveled over her as she found herself kissing him. His tongue slid into her mouth and she eagerly began exploring it with her own. He broke the kiss, switching to kissing and nipping at her neck as his breath came faster. She felt her head starting to spin as the pleasure escalated, then suddenly broke over her. "Snape!" She cried out as he grabbed ahold of her rump, pressing her down as he shuddered and peaked with a deep groan.

She lay there, panting for a time. Slowly everything became more real somehow. The fog seemed to be clearing from her mind and everything seemed to sharpen and solidify in a way she couldn't quite figure out. The hands caressing her bum felt suddenly much more intimate, as did the gentle kisses on her neck. She was also noticing how her skin felt damp with sweat, and the feel of the sweaty skin pressed against her. Something was off... she didn't remember Snape stripping... wait a second... why would she even _think_ of shagging _Snape?_

She blinked her eyes open, shifting her head up. Blaise was gazing up at her through heavily lidded eyes. He gave her a little smile. "Can we try that while I'm awake?" He asked groggily.

"Oh my God!" She whispered, mortified as she realized she had been dreaming. She was laying on top of him and she could feel him trapped between them. She shifted up, feeling shaky as she surveyed the sticky mess she'd obviously caused.

She was going to _kill_ Lavender! That bloody cow with her power of suggestion! That's it! She was going to owl the Twins first thing in the morning for supplies! They were bad enough when they _liked_ you. They could be an absolute bloody _nightmare_ for those who crossed them! They might even come up with some new stuff for the occasion!

"Bloody Hell." Blaise muttered, shivering as the cool air hit him. "Where's my wand?" He asked, looking around a bit dazedly. "Aw fuck it..." He said, reaching over. A little tray appeared beside him with several washcloths on it. He handed her one, then started cleaning himself up a bit with another.

She stared down at it, still feeling a bit stunned. It was warm and wet. She used it to clean off her stomach, covertly slipping the other hand down between her legs. She sighed in relief, feeling her maidenhood still intact.

"You're not a Ravenclaw, are you?" He asked curiously.

She blinked. He didn't recognize her? He must be _exceedingly_ wasted. "No..."

"Good... I was thinking about swearing off the whole House, but I wouldn't want to exclude someone so shaggable..." He said, running his hand down her thigh with a smile.

She blushed brightly. The thought suddenly occurred to her that she had this boy here and they were both very much naked and in bed together... she looked down at his hampton, which had only just started to soften. It was a pretty decent size, but still within the range of what she would consider 'normal'. Not to mention that this was the boy that Lavender, Litty and even _Goyle_ had recommended to give her her first shag. She could be done with her virginity once and for all with no more than a nod of her head... he would shag her without a single qualm, and probably not even remember in the morning! Lavender would go away and the whole wretched ordeal would be over... and she could just pretend everything was back the way it was before... except it wouldn't be...

Perhaps it was the disturbing dream, or just that losing her virginity had just been in theory before, whereas this boy laying naked beneath her was very real... suddenly she felt completely unprepared for such a big step. She dropped the washcloth back onto the tray and tried to shift off of him. She overbalanced and fell to the side. Her blush deepened even more as her head came to rest on Goyle's stomach. He smiled down at her. "You ok?"

She scrambled up and off the end of the bed. They just watched with amusement as she located her clothes and struggled into them, falling over a couple of times. When she was done, she looked back over at them, obviously unsure what to say.

Goyle grinned. "Don't worry... what happens in a Slytherin's bed stays there. Of course you're free to visit that bed again any time you'd like... for more play, or perhaps something more interesting when you're ready..." he said suggestively.

Her cheeks burned brighter, but she could think of nothing to say. She hurried over to the door, still feeling very unstable and just hoping she would be able to make it back to the Tower without passing out again. When she got to the door she saw that it had over a dozen locks on it.

"Sorry... I was feeling a bit insecure for some reason..." Blaise giggled.

She started as all of the locks suddenly released and the door drifted open. She peeked out with trepidation, but much to her surprise, the door opened onto a very familiar hallway... but not the one it was _supposed_ to. She leaned out and looked to the right and spotted the portrait of the fat lady no more than twenty meters down the hall. She blinked. Why hadn't they ever thought to require the door to open up somewhere else? It would have saved them a lot of trouble and would have kept them from getting caught the year before! But then they knew where the door was always supposed to be, and none of them had ever even contemplated it opening out anywhere else.

She girded herself, trying not to stagger as she made her way out the door, determinedly swearing off liquor.

When the door closed behind her, Blaise looked over at Goyle, snickering merrily. "Never been called _Snape_ before..."

Goyle grinned. "Snape better watch out for that one... Think we should warn him?"

"Na... that wouldn't be any fun..." Blaise said, then crawled over and laid his head down on Goyle's stomach. "So... how's your birthday been so far, big guy?"

"Hmmm..." Goyle said contemplatively. "Well it started out pretty abysmal, but the last bit was ok... got wasted, got to play with that little crumpet some and got to give a couple of Ravenclaws a right pasting... overall I've had worse."

"So... can I give you a present?" Blaise asked suggestively, letting his fingers trail down.

Goyle glanced down at him, feeling his hand caressing him through his boxers. He eyed him contemplatively for a moment, then shrugged, folding his arms up behind his head casually. "What the Hell. Go for it. Just don't expect reciprocation."

Blaise grinned brilliantly. "No problem... no strings attached for my savior..."

Goyle sighed contentedly, settling back and closing his eyes, thinking about a certain Gryffindor with frizzy brown hair. He'd definitely be keeping an eye on that one!

> > > > > > > >

A/N - Real tired and I hope I didn't leave anything out or screw anything up too horribly.

Just so you know, I've tried starting one of those Forums entitled (originally enough ;P) Flight of the Thestrals. I was thinking about moving the explanations for those who have read _Flight_ there, but I don't even know if more than 2 people have ever even been in there, because I've only gotten 2 responses there and I started it a while ago (Well before posting the last chapter, but I forgot to mention it then). Of course those two were just more 'when are you updating Flight?' ones. Just so you know, if I don't have an answer, I'm unlikely to venture one. I learned long ago it just doesn't pay to give a time frame. All that does is add stress for me and give people reason to complain if the date passes.

The rest is only for those who have read _Flight of the Thestrals_:

Just a little inside-joke kind of pop quiz type question _exclusively_ for my _Flight_ fans (The ones who have read the notes in my profile that is)... Let's see if anyone can guess... Where's Waldo? ;P


	11. Precious Tomes

Chapter 11  
Precious Tomes

"Come on, wake up!" An impatient voice prodded, accompanying it with a little nudge.

Hermione groaned and turned over, snuggling down in her covers and trying to escape the pounding in her head.

"None of that!" The voice said with a little laugh, and Hermione suddenly felt her covers yanked off.

She curled into a little ball, whining piteously at the cold air that rushed up to meet her and the increased pounding in her head the sudden movement caused.

"Open your eyes and sit up and I'll make the pain go away..." The voice said temptingly.

Hermione whimpered. She cracked an eye open, but quickly shut it again as the light around her seemed to stab through her aching brain like an ice pick.

There was an irritable huff. "Looks like you're going to make this difficult."

Hermione felt herself being shifted around, then propped up. She felt the cool end of a small bottle pressed against her lips. She clamped her mouth closed, trying to squint her eyes open again. She wasn't about to let someone force some unknown substance down her throat!

Much to her amazement, it was Litty sitting there on her bad, cradling her and trying to get her to drink. She furrowed her brow. Why would _she_ be trying to help her?

Litty eased the bottle back. "Fine. If you want to go down to see McGonagall in this state, feel free not to trust me. She's given you ten minutes."

Hermione let out a piteous sound. She struggled with the decision, then reluctantly opened her mouth. Litty emptied the little bottle into it her mouth and Hermione swallowed. The liquid was rather pungent, and tasted oddly crisp.

Litty then unceremoniously flopped her back on the bed, but surprisingly it didn't make Hermione's brain throb with retaliatory pain as she expected. Slowly the aching started easing back and her mind began clearing.

She felt a piece of cloth hit her, followed by several more. "Come on then! Shift your arse! Haven't got all day!"

Hermione tentatively opened her eyes again, finding some of her clothing draped across her. She struggled upright, trying to get her bearings. Litty was just straightening up from next to her own trunk. Hermione watched her curiously as she came back over holding an odd little, perfectly clear perfume bottle.

"Close your eyes." She said briefly before holding it out.

Hermione had no choice but to comply as the girl immediately began spritzing her liberally. She held her hand up, guarding her face. "Cut it out!" She said, still feeling a bit groggy.

"Oh Please! You smelled like a brewery!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly sniffed herself. She sniffed another part. She was oddly odorless. Was there something wrong with her nose?

"Odor neutralizing potion." Litty said, dangling the bottle before her in explanation before going over and tucking it away again. "If you're going to be making a habit of coming back to the room in that state you might want to invest in some. That and the hangover cure. Of course you're good with potion making, so you might be able to make that yourself. You can get the instructions from pretty much any Slytherin..."

She came back over, flopping down on the bed. "So tell me, were you at the party? Cause I don't recall seeing you there..."

Hermione blinked. "Huh?"

"The party in Slytherin Dungeon last night. I got there not long after you left, but it was going until the wee hours so I suppose I could have missed you. Weren't off in one of the _other rooms_ by the time I got there, were you?"

"No!" Hermione replied immediately, the implication of what she would have been doing in said other room quite apparent.

"Well good, because that would have been daft."

Hermione blinked in surprise. Litty was the last one she would expect to say something negative about shagging! "Thought you said I was in serious need of... _that_..." Hermione said curiously.

"Oh you are. Merlin knows you could use it! I just think that it would be stupid and wrong to do that just because of one bitchy cow! You should shag because you _want_ to, not because you feel like you _have_ to! It should never be forced upon you. Especially your first time." Hermione thought she saw something flash through her eyes at that, but Litty turned her head away before she could be sure, appearing to glance at the clock. "So!" She said a bit too cheerfully as she looked back, a smile firmly in place, "If you weren't at the party, then how'd you get in this state? Don't know of anyplace else you would be able to get your hands on liquor round this tight-laced place, let alone Goyle's special blend... it has a pretty distinctive bouquet..."

At the sound of his name Hermione's eyes shot wide as what had happened came back to her in a rush. Her cheeks flared brilliantly. "Um... Goyle's special blend?" She asked with a tone of innocent curiosity, getting up and starting to change to cover her embarrassment.

"Ya. Guess one of his ancestors spent a good deal of his life searching for the ultimate liquor. Goyle stumbled across his still in a hidden room couple summers ago. That, along with the old lush's journal gave him a pretty good start, but believe me, it's come a long way. A few summers of nothing better to do can produce pretty impressive results. He's even got different varieties. Smells like you got ahold of some of the more recent stuff. Pretty brilliant, isn't it? Unless you want to stay upright that is!"

"He's not even old enough to _purchase_ the hard stuff! How can his parents let him go about _making_ it?" She asked in surprise.

"His father's a bit preoccupied of late..." Litty said with a smirk.

Hermione suddenly remembered his father's current 'occupation'. _Of course_ he hadn't been around to keep his son out of mischief. "What about his mother then? Surely _she's_ not a Death Eater too!"

"Oh, don't ever utter such a comment around Gregory!" Litty said, shaking her head and chuckling. "Girl or not, he'd give you a right fine pasting!" her smile slipped, her expression sobering a bit, "She died. When he wasn't much more than a baby. Killed in a skirmish a couple months before You Know Who went down... It wasn't a planned battle, or she never would have been there. Innocent bystander killed by an errant curse cast by a Death Eater. Absolutely _crushed_ his father. That's how they caught him... he was just sitting there on the street, cradling her dead body in one arm, little Gregory in the other... Didn't put up any struggle... they even let him keep Gregory with him until a relative could come to get him. Probably also why he got off, even with as vehemently as they were going after those who were caught. Guess they could all empathize with having lost a loved one to the war. I saw the article in the old Daily Prophet archive in the Library. Bloody heart breaking. His statement in court was so short they quoted it in its entirety in the Prophet. It was surprisingly eloquent actually... he summed it up with the simple statement that his allegiance died with his wife, and left it at that... wouldn't say another word. Just sat there with a deadened look in his eyes. The trial was held before You Know Who fell. He was taking a mighty big risk, if you ask me... saying such things while that bastard was still around and powerful. They let him go by an unanimous vote, but after a near successful attempt on his life when he tried to leave, he and Gregory had to remain in protective custody. Had to stay there until the old snake bit off more than he could chew and fried himself trying to snuff Harry. I was dead shocked when that snake took him back after that, but not as shocked as I was that he actually went back to him in the first place!" Her eyes looked a bit far off for a moment, then she shook her head, forcing the smile back onto her face. "Besides, Gregory _is_ old enough now. It was his seventeenth birthday yesterday. That's what the party was for."

"Oh..." Hermione said softly. She kept putting her clothes on distractedly as she mulled that over. That it had been Goyle's birthday was surprising enough... why had he been so sad on his birthday of all days? They had even been throwing him a party, and yet he had chosen to hide away in the kitchen instead of being surrounded by his friends?

Still, what drew her mind most was his father. Why would he have gone back to being a Death Eater if he had turned his back on Voldemort? They had even tried to kill him! Could he have been lying back when he was caught? Could the failed murder attempt have been staged? But if he was faking it, why hadn't he simply fled with his son before they could catch him? If it happened _before_ Voldemort fell then it wasn't as if he were simply lying to get out of trouble like the other Death Eaters did after Voldemort's downfall. Surely there's no way he could have seen that coming. _Nobody_ had seen _that_ coming! Besides, what possible ulterior motive could he have had to renounced his 'Lord' so long as there was a chance Voldemort might exact vengeance for the betrayal? Litty was right, it was a terrible risk. From the sound of it he just happened to luck out when Voldemort fell before getting to him! She would definitely have to look for that article sometime. She hadn't even realized they _had_ an archive of old Daily Prophets! Then again, she didn't feel they were worth reading when they were current, so why would she have suspected anyone would actually keep the things around for some reason? Of course Muggle libraries often archived the local newspapers, so it shouldn't have been that surprising.

She furrowed her brow as she fastened up her pants, only belatedly realizing she'd been given proper undergarments. She went over to her trunk, which Litty had left open. Her knickers and bras were neatly folded and stacked in their proper place. "Finally gave them back proper, did she?" Hermione asked darkly. "Still, I doubt I've seen the last of her little pranks."

"Probably not... but I doubt you'll have to worry about that for a while at least." Litty said mysteriously with a little giggle, "Now let's get you down stairs before McGonagall comes up looking for you. Whoa!" She said quickly as Hermione took out her wand to do up her bed.

Hermione looked up at her in surprise, "What?"

"Have you used that wand since the little scene in the Great Hall yesterday?"

Hermione thought hard. She'd been sorely tempted when she'd seen Lavender's little 'decorations', but she hadn't then... and Goyle had cast the cleansing spells. She quickly shied from that thought. Her mind still couldn't seem to wrap around what had happened. She'd never thought about doing anything even remotely like that before! She must have been exceedingly wasted! Perhaps a bit of those bloody aftereffects as well... at any rate, she'd just as soon forget the whole thing happened. She should probably just put Goyle and Zabini out of her mind entirely. She wondered if there was any chance the boys had been wrecked enough to have forgotten? She could only hope... She looked up and realized Litty was still waiting for an answer. "Oh... um... no, I don't think so."

Litty beamed. "Brilliant!" She flicked her wand at Hermione's bed and it made itself up immaculately. "Come on. Let's not keep her waiting."

Hermione was puzzled as to why that would please her, but she followed her out. She didn't want to keep McGonagall waiting after all. She couldn't for the life of her think what the woman would want her for. Even if she'd somehow heard about the mortifying undergarment incident, she would just be after Lavender, wouldn't she?

Her eyes widened curiously as the common room came into view. There were an awful lot of students sitting around... in fact, it looked as if the whole House was there! McGonagall was handing the wand back to a seventh year girl. The girl took it and went over to where her friends were sitting and they started talking quietly. Despite McGonagall's quite serious and obviously upset air, the overall atmosphere in the room was light and almost amused.

Hermione approached McGonagall as the others looked over at her. Colin Creevey grinned at her brightly from where he stood beside the upset professor, holding his camera expectantly. "Your wand please, Miss Granger." McGonagall said primly.

Hermione handed it over, looking over at Litty in askance. Litty was just watching the wand with an expectant look on her face.

McGonagall held both Hermione's wand and her own, touching their tips together. "_Prior Incantato._" She recited solemnly.

Hermione finally understood why Litty had been so interested in when she had last used her wand. From the tip of her wand blossomed a plume of mist that rose up, forming into a completely naked Lavender Brown just under half a meter tall, hugging herself in mortification. All the gathered students started trying to stifle giggles and snorts of laughter.

Hermione blinked away stars as there was a sudden flash of light.

"Mr. Creevey!" McGonagall said in a disapproving voice.

"But you said to take pictures of them all!" Colin said quickly in his defense. "For evidence in case of legal actions. We definitely need a picture of Hermione's!"

McGonagall sighed and nodded. "True." She said, looking disapprovingly at the slowly revolving Lavender.

_Flash!_

"Mr. Creevey! One should be sufficient!" McGonagall snapped reprovingly.

Colin lowered his camera, peeking over it. "Just getting the other side..." He said with a little grin. "Um. I'll go get these developing..." He said quickly as McGonagall's expression darkened, obviously not amused. He scampered off before she could scold him.

"Oh Honestly!" McGonagall said, shaking her head and dismissing the spell. She handed the wand back. "Well I must say I'm relieved it wasn't you." She muttered softly to Hermione, but then she turned to the other Gryffindors without explaining. "If any of you find out any more about this matter I expect you to come to me straight away! Your identity will be kept in confidence of course, so you needn't fear retribution."

The woman sounded firm, but Hermione got the definite impression that the announcement was no more than a formality. She didn't really appear to expect to find whatever she was looking for.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked quickly as the woman turned to leave. She turned back. "What's this about? What happened?"

McGonagall's brow furrowed. "You don't know?" Hermione shook her head. "Where were you last night?"

Hermione went suddenly very pink. She should have realized that if she missed something that was obviously of high importance she would be asked that question. "I... I was in the kitchen." She admitted, hoping to get away with a half truth, "I know I really shouldn't have been out that late, but Lavender was trying her hardest to goad me into attacking her again so I'd get in trouble, so... well I just left. I knew she couldn't follow me after curfew since she wasn't a Prefect. I didn't come back until very late. Everyone was in bed already." At least as far as she knew. The place had been dark and that's about all she remembered. She hadn't been paying all that much attention at the time... She probably wouldn't have noticed if the whole House had been up so long as they weren't standing between her and her bed, actually...

Surprisingly, McGonagall didn't look inclined to reprimand her for the abuse of her Prefect privileges. She just nodded. "That was probably a very good choice on your part. Unfortunately, it doesn't look as if you were the only one she was goading last night. Miss Brown is currently in the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey estimates it will be several days before she can leave at the very least. She was hit with numerous hexes, jinxes and curses. It's so bad we can't even properly tell how many spells there were or even how many people were casting. We very nearly had to send her to St. Mungo's. We may still have to if we can't figure out how to counter them properly."

Hermione's eyes had gone wide. "Will she be ok?"

"We believe so. None of the curses appear to be life threatening. Just vexingly difficult to unravel as intertwined as they've become. It's... not pretty." McGonagall said, shaking her head morosely.

"Oh..." Hermione said softly.

"Well, I had best get back to helping Poppy." McGonagall said, obviously girding herself. She gave Hermione a curt nod, then left.

As soon as the door was closed and sealed behind her, the students broke out into laughter and loud, excited discussion. They were all also frequently glancing over at where Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting by the fireplace. Harry and Ron were sitting on the love seat, Ginny perched on the arm beside her brother, all looking thoroughly pleased with themselves. She made her way over to them.

She surveyed their beaming, slightly mischievous smiles as she came to a stop before them and found she didn't even have to bother asking. She was horrified that they would do such a thing just because someone had insulted and taunted her... it was just wrong! So why did it make her feel so warm inside? She couldn't fight the little smile that slipped onto her lips.

Harry reached up and pulled her into the little space on the love seat between him and Ron. She was quite surprised when she felt his arm loop around her. "We were so worried about you. We wanted to go look for you, but we had no clue where to start. Ron even went and searched the Library. It was the only place we could think of."

Hermione's cheeks brightened. What if they'd found her? That would have been horrific! Still, why _hadn't_ they been able to find her? It should have taken no more than a single glance at the... "Oh!" She said, covering her mouth, "I forgot to give you back the map!" She said, keeping her voice low, "I'm sorry!"

He grinned, "At least you're alright."

She reached to get the map, but then realized she hadn't put her robe back on. "I left it upstairs."

"That's alright... as long as you don't run off in a huff past curfew again before giving it back." He added with a little squeeze.

"I won't." She said, abashed, then looked up, keeping her voice quiet, "But you shouldn't be breaking school rules just because of something silly like that!"

"She hurt you." Harry said simply.

Hermione looked over at Ron and Ginny. They nodded in agreement. The solidarity meant more to her than she'd ever admit.

Ron leaned closer, whispering in her ear, "Oh, and the little tentacles growing out of her face... that was _Neville!_"

Hermione's eyes darted over to the shy boy standing a ways away. Seeing her gaze, he gave a bashful smile, then dropped his eyes and hurried away. She beamed after him. She knew he was a lot braver and more loyal than most people thought, but still... she never would have expected it of him.

"We should have realized something was up when Seamus wanted to play cards." Ron grumbled, "I mean he had a new girlfriend! He should have been out snogging her in the common room or something!"

Hermione darted a glance around the room. "You didn't do something to Seamus too...?" She asked worriedly when she didn't spot the boy.

"Na." Harry assured her. "He's just visiting Lavender. He said he had no idea _why_ she wanted us kept in the room and we believed him. He wasn't too thrilled with what she'd done either. Ginny said it didn't sound as if Parvati was even in on it, and she and Seamus didn't try to stop us after Litty told us, so we left them alone."

Well at least they'd kept their retaliation to the one responsible. "Still... you really shouldn't have..." She paused as the last part of what he had said registered. "Litty?"

"Ya." Ginny said, "She came and told me after she went down and saw what Lavender had done, then she went and got the boys. That evil little bint might have actually gotten away with it otherwise."

"Don't worry." Harry said, anticipating her next objection, "She's no worse off than what we did to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle on the train after last term..."

"Oh that was bloody _brilliant!_" Ron piped in with a laugh. Harry chuckled as well. It might have been Hermione's imagination, but Ginny's smile and concurring nod looked a bit forced.

"Besides," Harry continued, "We weren't daft about it. We all cast some innocent spells before they thought to check anyone. They can only check the very last spell cast after all. Not to mention that no one here is going to tell after seeing what Lavender did! No one wants her feeling she can do something like that to another Gryffindor without fear of retribution! Might be _them_ she targets next!"

"But still... what if _Lavender_ tells them who did it?" Hermione asked, worried that they were depending so much on everyone feeling as they did on the subject. Not everybody was trustworthy, and Lavender almost certainly wouldn't feel such an attack had been justified.

"She won't!" Ginny said without a hint of doubt, "Not if she knows what's good for her!". She grinned evilly, slipping a tiny vial out of her pocket and showing it to Hermione covertly before slipping it back away. It was pretty apparent that the crimson liquid it contained was blood. She didn't have to ask who's it was.

> > > > > > >

They spent all the rest of Sunday together. Most of the time was spent lounging about under their favorite tree near the lake, just reminiscing and chatting about inconsequential things. The boys had of course done a bit of flying, showing off some for her and Ginny. Afterwards Ron and Harry, obviously still rather high spirited from the adrenaline rush of their flight, had gotten into a playful argument about who was stronger, which had resulted in a wrestling match. It had been quite some time since Hermione had seen them be so openly playful, and only once during their stay at the Burrow the summer before fourth year could remember seeing them go so far as wrestling! After nearly ten minutes, Harry managed to pin Ron (though Hermione suspected Ron had let him) at which time he raised his arms in triumph, pronouncing his superior strength. Ron seized the opportunity to tickle him mercilessly. Harry of course fought back fiercely until both boys were laying there, reduced to a limp, hopelessly giggling heap of tangled limbs. It had been just like old times... and yet at the same time, they felt closer than they ever had before. It was just one of those absolutely perfect days that you pray would never end.

Of course it eventually did. Much later than it should have for a school night, but much too soon for Hermione's taste.

The next day, Lavender's little 'mishap' was still the main topic of discussion. Surprisingly, Hermione hadn't heard anyone bandying about the names of those responsible even once. She was still incredulous that such an incident could possibly be gotten away with.

In Charms class that morning, Flitwick had quickly given up trying to talk over the whispered conversation and just gave them a charm to practice. It had been a rather fun class overall.

Come lunch time, Hermione was still practically glowing. Lavender was nowhere to be seen, she was being left alone, she had all her clothing, and she'd gotten to enjoy an absolutely _brilliant_ day with her best friends.

She saw Litty sitting alone when she reached the Gryffindor table and decided to be social. She didn't usually see a lot of people sitting with Litty other than Shandra, who hadn't arrived yet. She was surprised that more of the boys didn't chose to sit with the girl. She would think Litty would be very popular as much as she'd gotten around.

"Hi." She said as she took a seat.

Litty glanced up in surprise from the old tatty red book she'd been looking at. Well, it appeared to have been red at one point anyway. It looked positively ancient, the edges of the pages yellowed and dog-eared, the fabric on the cover worn through on the corners, little threads sticking out here and there. She was curious as to what it might be, but Litty leaned it up against her chest to obscure it as she looked over at Hermione. "Oh... hi." She said quickly, obviously surprised that Hermione would chose to sit beside her.

"I never got a chance to thank you."

"For what?" Litty asked, furrowing her brow.

"Well... a couple things actually..." Hermione said, surprised the girl seemed honestly baffled, "For telling the others when Lavender was..."

Litty waved that off before she could even finish, "Oh don't take that personal! She was being a wretched cow! I'd have taken her myself, only I doubt anyone in this bloody House would back me. Well, other than Shandra, but she wasn't there."

"Still... Thanks." Hermione said persistently, "And thanks for helping me out Sunday morning. I shudder to think what would have happened if McGonagall had found me in that state!"

Litty grinned. "No problem. I might need someone to mop _me_ up next time! More than likely, actually!"

Hermione smiled, "Sure."

As Hermione settled in and started looking around, waiting for the others, or at least the food to arrive, Litty went back to her book. Hermione glanced over as she saw the girl dip a small quill in some ink and begin writing in the book. Hermione frowned. She didn't approve of defacing books. She shifted back slightly under the pretense of looking towards the door for the boys, covertly catching a glimpse of the page Litty was on. The only thing on the page was what Litty was in the process of writing. Oh. It appeared to be a journal. She dismissed her qualms, glad she hadn't said anything to the girl about it. She flashed her a smile, pretending to be paying attention to the student arriving as Litty glanced at her to make sure she wasn't peeking. She shifted the side near Hermione up a bit more, but went on writing.

After a few minutes, Hermione brightened as she saw the boys. She waved them over. Litty caught the movement and followed her gaze, then closed the book and ducked down under the table for a moment before sitting back up, minus the book. She then just casually capped her ink and tucked it and the small quill into one of her robe pockets.

Hermione looked her over as the girl tentatively glanced over towards the approaching boys. Her cheeks were ever so slightly pink, and Hermione vaguely wondered if she had been writing about one of them. She watched as Litty darted her eyes back at her plate, pretending to be interested in the food that had just appeared on the tables as Harry looked over at them. Did she fancy Harry? That might help explain why she was willing to help get Lavender back for what she'd done.

As she watched the boys approach, her eyes strayed over to the Slytherin table and she spotted Nott. She wasn't the only one who had noticed Litty's peculiar behavior. Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the boy as she saw the barely veiled sadness in his eyes. She barely knew the boy, and couldn't recall a single civil conversation with him, but it was rather obvious, even to her, that he quite fancied Litty. She couldn't understand the fierce anger the girl held inside over her betrothal. Yes it was terrible and unthinkable to be forced into a relationship against your will... but it could have been much worse, now couldn't it? At least Nott seemed to care about her. At times, the thought of a prearranged marriage sounded almost tempting. It would at least take off a bit of the pressure, now wouldn't it? And if it was to a reasonably attractive boy who fancied you... well, it sounded a damn sight better than having the very real possibility of winding up alone. Every time she took brutally honest stock of the boys around her and the likelihood of any of them ever turning out to be someone who would truly understand and love her... the more she realized that she had a very real chance of winding up just how the girls had described... a lonely old biddy with a house full of cats. Heck, she already had her first cat!

Nott caught sight of her watching and quickly looked away. Hermione sighed. Things got so complex once you hit puberty. She rather missed the days when who fancied whom never even crossed her mind. Just having friends used to be more than she could ever hope for. Now she had already started feeling the need to find someone... someone who was much more than a friend. She was truly beginning to think that hormones were some kind of subtle curse.

"Hey!" Harry said, jarring her from her contemplation, his hand brushing her back as he took the seat beside her. "Sorry we're late. Just going around making sure everyone on the team knows about practice tonight. Bloody Slytherins booked the pitch for all the good time slots for the entire bloody month. Talked McGonagall into letting us sign up early for some prime times for next month though."

"Slytherins won't like it much when they find out about that!" Ron said mirthfully and they shared a laugh.

"Don't be too hard on them, Harry!" Katie Bell called from a short ways down the table, "I fancy they need a spot more practice than we do!"

That brought another round of chuckles.

"Eat up!" Harry said to Ginny, spotting how little she'd put on her plate, "You're going to need your energy for practice!" He then glanced over at Hermione, "Had to wedge the practice between last class and dinner. Bloody nuisance! Ron might just fall off his broom from hunger if we run late."

"Don't you worry." Ron said with a smirk, in the process of putting about a hen house's worth of drumsticks on his plate, "I'm taking that into consideration and taking the proper precautions!"

Hermione just smiled and rolled her eyes as he dug into his food with gusto. She didn't know who he thought he was kidding. No matter how much he ate now, he'd still be starving by dinner time. She chose a much more moderate selection for herself. In fact, she was very glad that Harry was sitting between them, otherwise Ron's gorging might have put her off her food entirely. She had no idea where he put all that food in that thin body of his. He was like a human incarnation of a banishing bin!

"You know you're free to come watch!" Harry said, patting her leg under the table.

She blushed, though his hand didn't linger and he didn't appear to think anything of the somewhat overly familiar gesture. "Um... thanks, but I have some reading to do for Ancient Runes, and besides, it looks like rain."

Harry gave a little snort and nodded, "Wonder if the Slytherin's found a way to schedule that as well." He muttered, taking a big bite out of a chicken wing.

She looked over as Litty got up, wrapping a sandwich she'd just assembled in her napkin. "Leaving so soon?" She asked in surprise.

Litty blushed slightly as Harry and Ron looked over at her as well, dropping her eyes, but just shrugged. "Just remembered I have to finish a paper before class. Besides, does it look like I eat much?" She asked with a little smirk.

"Ok..." Hermione said. She wondered if it had been a bad idea to sit by her. She was almost certain that Litty didn't have any afternoon classes on Monday, and she knew for sure she had no morning classes tuesdays until Defense. She felt a little pang of guilt, pretty sure Litty was just making excuses to leave. She looked up as Litty started walking away. "Hey! Don't forget your school bag!" She called after her.

Litty turned back, "I didn't bring my bag."

"But then where'd you put your book?"

Litty's cheeks were getting a definite pink tinge and she could have sworn she saw her eyes dart over to Harry for a split second. "I don't know what you're talking about. You must be mistaken. I didn't have a book."

Hermione furrowed her brow, then looked under the table. She looked around, but hers was the only bag anywhere near them. "But you were..." She said as she sat back up, but trailed off as she saw Litty disappearing out the door.

"Problem?" Harry asked.

"Guess I was mistaken." Hermione muttered distractedly. She was definitely going to have to see what was up with that girl later.

"Probably just stress." Harry said with a smirk, "I'd be in a right state too if I had an afternoon with a bunch of bloody Slytherins in a dark dungeon ahead of me."

Hermione's eyes darted over to him, then she let out a groan. "Thanks for reminding me!" She muttered morosely.

"Any time." He replied with a snicker, going back to his food.

She ate her own food quietly. The boys remained quiet for a while as well, intent on sating their hunger. When their ravenous consumption finally began to slow, they started discussing Quidditch again. Hermione found she wasn't really in the mood to pretend to pay attention. The thought of double Potions fast approaching was disconcerting. She was going to be stuck in the dungeon for a double period with Goyle, Blaise... and worst of all, _Snape_. She wasn't sure she was even going to be able to look him in the eye after that dream.

She tried to shrug off the anxiety that was settling over her. She glanced over at Harry and suddenly remembered the map. She'd totally forgotten about it! She reached into the pocket of her robe... but it wasn't there. She furrowed her brow, looking the robe over more closely. She was pretty sure this was the robe she'd been wearing, but then again they all did look pretty much alike. Well, running to fetch it would be a good distraction for her at least.

She got up. "Sorry," She said as the others looked over at her, "Forgot something in my room. See you later!"

They grinned and waved, going back to their food and conversations.

She made her way past the Slytherin table, having to force herself not to look. Snape hadn't been back in the Great Hall since Saturday evening, but she hadn't really expected him to be. She certainly hoped he was resting and taking care of himself as he'd promised Dumbledore. She quickly pulled her thoughts away as they started dwelling on Snape again. She'd never had a dream like that about a professor before. Ok, admittedly, she'd dreamt of kissing Lockhart, but never anything _further! _Of course she'd been a bit young to be thinking much further than that back then...

She was surprised to find herself starting up the spiral staircase to her room already. Her mind must have been wandering more than she realized. She quickly got it back on task as she entered the room. She didn't have a whole lot of time before she'd have to get to Potions. She certainly didn't want to give Snape reason to take points off! She was worried enough about how to get that book back to him without him thinking she'd stolen it. It certainly wouldn't help if he was already vexed at her when the time came to try to explain it to him. She hadn't even thought about how it would look when she took it. She just wished she'd had a chance to finish it... she hadn't gotten much time to read since leaving the hospital wing.

She searched around, locating all of her other robes and searching them thoroughly. Nothing. She furrowed her brow, trying to think. She'd definitely had it on her when she spoke to Dumbledore... She'd been looking at it periodically, watching for Snape's return... She'd had the bath, the row with Lavender... she tried mentally retracing her steps, trying to figure out when she would have taken the map from her pocket and where she might have put it. So far as she could recall, the last time she'd looked at it was just after lunch on Saturday, after which she very clearly remembered returning it to the inside pocket of her robe. Surely she hadn't lost it?

She felt a little sick feeling blossoming in the pit of her stomach as she started searching through her trunk, even though she knew it wouldn't be there. That was very important to Harry, one of the few things he had of his father's! How could she have been so careless as to lose it? Her stomach gave a little twist as she remembered the kitchen. She hadn't been exactly careful with her clothing... and in fact, Goyle had carried her about wearing only her robe! It could have fallen out anywhere! Had she even wiped it? She couldn't recall doing so! What if someone found it and took it? Or if she _had_ wiped it, they might think it a old, spare bit of parchment and have thrown it away, or even tossed it in a fire!

She tried to fight down the panicked feeling that was rising in her. She took a deep breath in through her nose and breathed it out slowly through her mouth. It calmed her a bit. She thought it over logically. She pulled out her wand, closed her eyes and concentrated, "_Accio map!_"

She waited.

And waited.

"Accio map!" She repeated, the trickle of panic trying to surface again. She waited a few more minutes then sighed piteously, her eyes getting watery. The only reason that wouldn't have worked is if it had been destroyed or was in someone else's possession. She couldn't think of what to do in either situation. She let out a little tormented sound as she looked at her clock. She had to hurry if she was to make it to Potions on time!

She snatched up her bag and shouldered it, then at the last moment remembered her foraging bag and snatched that up as well. She quickly pulled out her Charms book and tossed it on the bed, then paused, catching sight of something. She pulled out the tatty old red journal. So that's where Litty had hidden it! She contemplated leaving it on Litty's bed, but then thought better of it. She'd trusted Hermione with it, and she wouldn't want someone else reading the girl's private journal if they found it lying about. She'd just give it back to her next time she saw her. She dropped it back into her bag, then stuffed the foraging bag in after it as best she could. With the anti-crushing spell on the bag she didn't have to worry about the leaves getting damaged.

With a feeling of great frustration she hurried off out the door. She'd just have to think it through and figure out what to do about the map later. Perhaps she should go to the library after class. Was there something that could show her its location so she could find some other way to get it back? Was there a summoning charm stronger than _Accio_? Or perhaps a way to increase its power so it could retrieve it even from someone else's possession? She knew Accio could in fact do that if it was cast within a certain proximity of the one in possession of the object so long as they weren't holding it too tightly. Then again, if there was a stronger spell why hadn't Lucius Malfoy used it to get the prophesy from Harry in the Department of Mysteries?

Another subject to avoid dwelling on. It was getting so there were more subjects she avoided than liked to think about. She definitely had to think up some _good_ subjects for contemplation to occupy her mind.

She hurried down the steps into the dungeons, a bit out of breath, but hopeful that she might actually make it in time. She slowed to catch her breath a bit as the door came into view.

"Granger." A deep, familiar voice called softly as Hermione passed an alcove.

She started to turn, but there was suddenly someone pressing full up against her back. Her eyes widened in surprise and darted down as an arm slipped around her, pulling the side of her robe open a bit as another arm wrapped around the other side, tucking a large bit of folded parchment into her inside breast pocket.

"You should keep better track of your valuables, Granger..." He whispered mischievously, his warm breath filtering through her frizzy hair to tickle her neck as he let his fingers 'accidentally' trail over her breast.

As quickly as he'd appeared, Goyle slipped away, strolling past her and into the Potions classroom without so much as a glance back. Hermione's eyes quickly darted around, relieved to find the hall abandoned. Well, so much for the hope that they had been too wasted to remember anything! She sighed miserably, then opened her robe, pulling the parchment out and unfolding the first fold. An almost dizzying wave of relief washed over her. It was the map!

She stared down at it in amazement. She hadn't cleared it! She opened another fold and saw the tiny, neatly labeled dots slipping around on the map and realized just how lucky she was that he had found it and decided to return it... she was just shocked that he had! It was readily apparent what a strong magical object it was, and he'd known it was valuable... and she now knew for a fact that he was anything but daft... why hadn't he kept it for himself? It wasn't like he could go get one of his own. To her knowledge it was a one of a kind.

She cringed as the bell rang. She quickly wiped the map and tucked it back away, hitching her bag back up from where it had slipped down to the crook of her arm and hurrying into the classroom.

"You're late, Granger. Five points from Gryffindor." A sneering voice said the minute she stepped into the classroom... but not the voice she expected. She stopped dead in her tracks. Snape was nowhere to be seen... and Draco Malfoy was perched on Snape's desk with one leg drawn up beside him, the picture of casual repose.

"Well, take your seat! Or would you like me to take another five?" Draco asked with a wicked sneer.

Hermione glowered at him, but hurried to take her seat.

"As I was just explaining to the students that arrived _on time_," He said pointedly, "Snape's a bit indisposed at the moment, so I'll be demonstrating the drying and preserving spells..."

"Shouldn't a proper teacher be showing us?" Hermione asked, breaking in.

Draco let out a little irritated huff, glaring at her. "Dumbledore has given Snape leave to tend to his classes as he sees fit. Since I've been dealing with potion ingredients since _before you ever even set eyes on a wand_, he felt I could manage these paltry little spells. If you wish to challenge his authority, he should be stopping in near the end of the lesson, so I suggest you do it to his face! It would be much more entertaining for the rest of us!"

Hermione bit her tongue, chafing at the forceful reminder of her magically ignorant childhood.

Draco smiled back. "Well now. In answer to the questions I'm sure _some of you_ will be asking next," He said, staring pointedly at Hermione, "Let me remind you that I am a Prefect, and in addition currently fall into the category of teaching assistant, and therefore I can _and will_ take points off of Houses and assign detentions as I see fit for those of you who don't wish to take me seriously!" He then smiled again, looking them over, "But you'll find I'm easy enough to get along with so long as you show a bit of respect. Raise your hands, keep it polite... just like with any other teacher. Now lets get down to business, shall we? Take notes. I don't like repeating myself."

Hermione wanted to smack that superior look off his face. She just gritted her teeth and got out her quill and parchment.

Draco slipped off the desk and went over, putting instructions on the board. He then went on to demonstrate the method used to magically extract the moisture from the leaves directly into specially made bottles without even uncorking them. He had done this to a good two dozen leaves in moments, half filling the small bottle and leaving the leaves looking perfectly dried.

"As you can see, this method results in very little to no exposure to the plant's extract. The airborne particles we encountered while gathering our Damiana came from the living plants themselves, and therefore won't be an issue. Furthermore, unless you're holding the leaves hard enough to bruise them, you shouldn't have much skin contact exposure either. Let me make this very clear before any of you try this: if you do anything daft like opening and spilling one of these bottles, your male classmates will be most displeased with you! After the little incident in the Forest, they've decided that any male who has incurred any substantial exposure to Damiana will be immediately treated. Translation for those of you slow on the uptake, you get enough of this in you to pitch a tent, you take a pill. No ifs, ands or buts. Oh, and if you expose everyone, Blaise will kick your arse!" He added with a smirk.

"Too right!" Blaise chimed in immediately as many of the other students chuckled.

Hermione shot a glance over at him. Blaise didn't show any outward signs of his ordeal. She wasn't sure what she expected... but it just seemed like there should be some _difference_ in him after he'd so narrowly escaped being brutally raped. He looked completely at ease though. He was half slumped back in his chair as usual, and she could see his hand resting casually on Shandra's upper thigh under the table.

"Well, looks like we have a couple of students missing today, so let's mix it up a bit..." Draco said, eyeing the students present.

Hermione looked around. There was one empty desk, and Tracy Davis was sitting alone at the desk just behind Hermione. Lavender was of course gone... as were Steven (her partner) and Kevin (Tracy's partner). Hermione hoped they were both still in intense pain, though with the available magical remedies she doubted it. In fact she couldn't even figure out what had been done to them that would require them to miss even one class. Perhaps they were skiving off for fear of further retribution? Hermione wasn't usually vindictive by nature, but she certainly hoped they had good reason to fear. What Goyle had done to them, while it did look extremely painful, hardly seemed adequate to fully punish them for even thinking about doing that!

"Davis, if you would take the seat by Goldstein. Goyle, you come down and take my seat."

Hermione's eyes shot wide, then darted over to Goyle. He did as he was told, getting up and grabbing up his things, then making his way down to the seat beside her as Tracy Davis took his vacated seat.

Goyle didn't even glance over at her as he settled into his spot. He just set his notes, ink bottle, quill and foraging bag on the desk and looked back up at Draco attentively.

"You each have four bottles. If you need more you will come up here and see me. I will be keeping track of them, and this spell only works in conjunction with these particular bottles, so don't even think about trying to smuggle any out! Get to it!" Draco said, settling down behind Snape's desk and setting about his own work.

Hermione tried to keep her mind on her task, but was having little luck. She was so distracted she couldn't even get the spell to work correctly. When she waved her wand at her leaf, it just withered a bit, no more than a rather small drop of liquid appearing in the bottle. She tried a couple more times, getting increasingly frustrated. There was a bit of liquid in the bottle now, but the leaf, far from being properly dried, looked far too dark and rather like it might start molding at any moment. She banished the limp leaf before anyone else could see how pathetically she'd done on it and grabbed up a new leaf.

She started slightly as a large hand closed over hers. She looked up in surprise to see Goyle giving her a little smile. He slowly moved the captured hand as she had been for the spell, but then adding a tiny flick right at the end. Without a word, he released the hand and went back to his own work. She could see a little pile of over a dozen perfectly dried leaves already before him. She just watched as he cast again. The leaf he aimed at thinned and curled, the liquid dutifully appearing in the bottle before him.

Her cheeks burned as she glanced around. No one seemed to have seen at least. She glanced back over at Goyle, but he didn't appear to be paying her any more attention. Unlike in regular Potions classes, most of the students had started chatting softly amongst themselves. That was usually something Snape would have put an abrupt end to, but Draco didn't appear to care. She looked over her notes and winced as she saw, in her very own handwriting, instructions to add a sharp flick at the end. She cast again and the spell worked exactly as it was supposed to, dehydrating the leaf as the liquid level in the bottle increased the proper amount.

She did a couple of more leaves before hazarding a glance back over at Goyle. He was just working diligently away... but there was a slight smile on his lips. She stared studiously back at her own leaves, going back to work.

As time progressed, the noise level gradually rose until the other students were talking in normal voices, not even bothering to whisper anymore. Draco had finished his own work in short order and was looking through a book as he waited for the others to finish. She wondered if he was having to refresh his memory on the preserving spell, but as he turned the page she was a bit disappointed to see a drawing of a dragon. She already knew the preserving spell quite well, and she'd been hoping to have at least something to one-up him on.

"Need any help?"

She looked over, startled though the voice had been soft. Goyle was watching her, and as she glanced at the table before him she saw that he had already finished with his own leaves, though he appeared to have at least a third again as many as she did. She glared at him, not deigning to answer. It really chafed being shown up by _Goyle_ of all people, even if she now knew he wasn't as daft as she had previously thought.

"You could just say no." He muttered.

"No." She said shortly under her breath.

"Don't be like that." He said softly.

She looked over and saw him looking at her with a sad, somewhat hurt expression. She quickly looked away as it sent a twinge of guilt through her. She glanced over as Blaise got up. He went up to Snape's desk to get another bottle. It was pretty obvious he was just using it as an excuse to chat with Draco since he only had perhaps a dozen leaves left to do, and if he'd have filled the bottles he had just a bit fuller he would have been able to get by with the standard four bottles easily. She watched him for a moment to make sure he wouldn't be heading back too quickly, then glanced around. The desk behind them was of course empty, and at the desk next to it Davis and Goldstein were sitting rather close to eachother and looked pretty preoccupied with their own conversation.

"Why are you being so _obvious?_" She muttered worriedly.

He furrowed his brow at her. "No one saw me help you, and no one's paying any attention anyway."

"And I suppose it's just _coincidence_ that Malfoy had Davis take your spot and sent you down here though your own partner was still present, instead of just having Davis move down next to me."

"No, that was a personal request. In Slytherin we do eachother favors now and again. Is that such a foreign concept?"

"You told Malfoy?" She asked, looking over at him sharply, her eyes widening.

He gave a soft chuckle, then leaned a touch closer, dropping his voice more, "I wasn't the one asking the favor. I'm just the one who didn't mind moving out of the way." He said, inclining his head slightly towards where Davis and Goldstein were sitting. As she looked again she saw that they'd gravitated even closer still, now brushing against eachother and shooting eachother little smirks as they worked.

"Oh." She said softly. Now that she thought about it, she vaguely remembered Draco saying something about seeing Davis and Goldstein in an alcove...

"I didn't tell anyone, and I'm not planning to. Like I said, what happens there stays there."

She looked back at Goyle for a long moment, then dropped her voice. "Thanks." She muttered grudgingly, "For giving that back."

"Sure." He said with a little negligent shrug.

She glanced over again, "But that doesn't mean... I mean what happened..." She trailed off, her jaw working soundlessly as her cheeks flushed, not sure how to phrase what she was trying to say.

He gave her a little smile, "It's ok, Granger." He said, keeping his voice studiously low, "I didn't figure you'd be all that inclined to hang around me much once you'd sobered up. Then again, if you ever get the inclination again, you know where to find me."

"I don't plan to." She replied a bit too quickly. She studiously kept her eyes on what she was doing, not wanting to see that hurt look in his eyes again. He really had been rather sweet, but that didn't change the fact that he was a Slytherin!

"Ya... well... just saying..." He said softly with a little shrug. She flinched at the little hint of sadness that had crept into his voice again, though he was obviously trying to mask it.

She took a deep breath and sighed it out, careful not to blow the dried leaves off the desk. "Listen, it's nothing personal... I just... I just don't do things like that! If anyone were to find out about what we've already..." Her throat closed up with mortification and she couldn't even think about vocalizing what had happened between them even in vague terms. She still couldn't believe what she'd done. At least it hadn't gone any further than it had. She didn't want to even think about what it would have been like to go the rest of her life knowing that her first time was with a Slytherin! And on a bloody _kitchen table_ for Merlin's sake! Never in her life had she even contemplated such a thing! She took another breath, forging on despite her embarrassment, "I mean Harry's one of my best friends! I just... I can't... I'm sorry..." She finished morosely.

"It's ok." he muttered, sounding a bit dejected, "Honestly. I get that a lot. I'm not exactly the type that anyone wants to be seen with."

That pained her worse than if he'd replied with a scathing remark. She knew that feeling all too well. Her bookishness and tendency to flaunt her knowledge had meant she had endured a rather lonely childhood overall. Before taking up with Harry and Ron she hadn't really had many friends. Other children her age hadn't wanted to be seen with her. The few that _did_ occasionally hang around with her (though usually only in private) had just wanted her help with their own schoolwork and hadn't really cared about her. She'd known that deep down, though she chose to ignore the fact at the time. It made her ache inside to think she was turning out just like those cruel, snobbish children who'd snubbed her just because of their preconceived notions about her.

Goyle glanced surreptitiously around, then back over at her. "Do you think... maybe..." He begin in a soft, tentative voice, "We can talk sometimes? Where no one can see us of course..." He quickly added as she glanced up at him. "It's just... I don't really have many people I can _really_ talk to. I shouldn't have told you as much as I already have... but since I _did_..."

She glanced over at him, seeing him watching her with a little hopeful look on his face. The corners of her mouth curled up a bit, though she fought it, glancing around again before answering. "Maybe." she conceded softly, flashing him a little smile. She found she was quite taken with the idea in fact. She gleaned so much insight from their last little conversation about things that were previously far beyond her comprehension that the prospect of more such talks was very alluring. Already her mind was starting to team with questions she'd like to ask him. Who knows what kind of insight she could get into the minds of pure bloods, and more specifically, Death Eaters. It went beyond the simple desire to gain tactical advantage in the war... this was _knowledge_ that she'd never had access to before!

He fought off his own smile, but his eyes glinted happily. She had said maybe. That wasn't a no.

As she watched him, she couldn't believe she had ever thought of someone with such deep, expressive eyes as dim. Then again, she couldn't remember ever seeing his eyes so clear and open before. She went back to her work, studiously finishing up as Blaise reclaimed his seat.

Blaise had the rest of his leaves dried in moments. Hermione just watched him in covert glances. On the pretext of looking at her notes, she leaned a bit closer to Goyle. "He's surprisingly chipper today... considering." She whispered.

Goyle's eyes quickly darted over to her and he gave her a little shake of the head. He doodled absently on the bottom of his notes parchment until Blaise leaned over and started whispering in Shandra's ears, then shifted down, picking up his school bag that had been laying on the floor between them. He pretended to look through it as he whispered very softly to her, "Don't say anything to him. He doesn't remember."

Her eyes widened. "He _doesn't remember?_" She whispered back incredulously.

Goyle gave a slight shake of his head, then glanced over to make sure Blaise was still engrossed in Shandra before whispering to her again, "He's had blackout drunks a time or two, but never this complete. I don't know how much liquor he managed to get down him, but he doesn't remember a bloody thing. He seems to have blanked it entirely. That's probably best, so let's keep it that way."

She would have objected, but Draco chose that moment to close his book and look around at the other students to make sure they were all done. "Alright then," He said, sitting up and tossing aside his book. "The Preserving spell for the liquid is spelled into the bottles, but the leaves need the separate spell. If carefully stored, these would last perhaps a year or two without the preserving spell, which would technically be good enough for them to fulfill your purposes for this class, but _with_ it they can be stored for decades or longer without degrading noticeably, so lets preserve them just for the jollies anyway, shall we? Unlike the drying spell, if you gather up your leaves into a little pile you can spell them all at once..."

He went on to show them the spell. Hermione cast it without much bother, having mastered it before. When she was done, she went to the cupboard to fetch a spare jar in which to put the finished leaves, queuing up behind the others who had gotten there before her. As she was selecting a jar from the shelf she noticed the conversations around her drop off suddenly. She turned to see what had caused the sudden silence and very nearly dropped the jar she'd just picked up.

Snape was walking down towards his desk. His pace was still much slower, but his carriage seemed almost as meticulous as usual. She should have realized he would be arriving shortly. It was the end of class, and Malfoy _had_ said he would be by. Now she had to start thinking again about how to return that book. Perhaps she could wait and simply slip it into his desk? But what if someone else found it and took it? Besides, he was probably there to seal up the wards on the room after the class, so he was unlikely to leave her in there unsupervised. She dropped her eyes as he reached the front and began surveying the class. She hurried back to her seat and began filling the jar, trying not to break the brittle leaves.

"Did they give you much trouble, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked with a little smirk.

"Na." Draco said dismissingly, "I just laid down the law and most of them fell into line right nicely."

"Most?"

"Yes, well Granger started off by immediately questioning the wisdom of having a student teach them. I told her to take it up with you when you got here."

"Is that so?" Snape asked, eyeing Hermione.

Hermione fidgeted, studiously not looking up.

"Something you'd like to discuss with me, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's cheeks burned. "No, sir." She muttered in a barely audible voice. Why hadn't Malfoy just kept his mouth shut? She glared at him as he started clearing up his leaves and supplies with a smirk on his face.

"I believe it is the _professor_ who should be appraising the aptitude of the _student_, not the other way around."

Hermione remained silent. She could think of nothing to say right now that wouldn't invite the taking of points or assigning of detentions.

"For example..." He said smoothly, "If I, as a professor, were to ask you, the student, if you knew another name for the plant known as Astralgalus."

Hermione looked up, meeting his gaze. Now being quizzed she could handle. "Astralgalus is also known as Huang-Chi." Hermione replied at once.

"We shall be using this herb later this semester. Any idea which potion it would be required for?"

"It is most commonly used in healing draughts. Healing drafts are the subject of chapter seventeen, and therefor will most likely be covered this semester.." she replied, quickly warming to the subject.

"Indeed. And would you happen to know if this herb has ever been successfully enhanced?"

"Its enhancement proved problematic, as it is already a rather strong herb. There is only one known enhanced variety, created by a wizard named David Friedman who was able to more than double its strength for healing, though at the cost of the metabolic benefits."

Snape gave her a little smile. "I see. Very informative. Thank you, Miss Granger, that will be all."

She glanced over as Draco looked up at her sharply, his eyes going wide. He glanced at Snape's neutral expression, then a gave her a little sneer and shook his head, going back to finishing up his work.

What had that been about? Snape usually kept on until he'd tripped her up or found a way to take points off of her or the like. He'd never once to her recollection _thanked_ her for answering, let alone asked so few questions! And why the bloody Hell was Draco looking so smug?

Then it dawned on her... she'd read about that in Snape's book. She'd never seen any mention of the enhancement anywhere else. She looked at Snape, noting how he was watching her. She felt like smacking herself for her own stupidity. She'd just all but announced that she was the one who'd taken the book! She couldn't believe she'd fallen into his trap so easily. She didn't bother hurrying as she finished her cleanup.

The bell rang.

"Leave the bottles on your desks and since you don't yet know the precautions needed to utilize the leaves, don't be daft enough to try meddling with them. You might get a rather rude shock if you do." Snape said as the other students all grabbed up their things. They started chatting amongst themselves once again as they began filing out.

Hermione didn't bother getting up. She just sat there, distractedly casting a vacuum-sealing charm on her bottle of leaves before slipping it into her bag. What would be the point? If she tried to leave she had no doubt he'd call her back in front of everyone. Best to just quietly stay behind and avoid the public embarrassment.

When the last of the other students had filed out, Draco slung his bag over his shoulder. "Would you like me to stick around?" He asked Snape.

"No. Thank you for your assistance today, but I think I shall be able to handle this on my own." Snape said, still watching Hermione.

"You sure? You're not supposed to be overexerting yourself, and I'd be _more_ than happy to curse her for you." He offered brightly.

Snape smirked at him, but just waved him off.

Draco sighed dramatically. "Fine."

Hermione just stared at her hands as Draco left, closing the door behind him.

Snape walked over to her and held out his hand. She reached down into her school bag, quickly retrieving the book. She stared at it for a moment, then looked up at him. "I wasn't trying to steal it. You just left it there... and I... I didn't think it would hurt anything to just read a bit... and then I fell asleep and when I woke up Harry and Ron were there and... I mean what would they have though if they knew I had _your_ book?"

He lowered his hand when she didn't give him the book right away, resting it on the desk, covertly supporting himself a bit with it. He felt much better than he had after his little 'meeting' with Adrian, but then that wasn't saying much. Even he had to admit he still had quite a ways to go. "I suspected it was you who'd taken it right from the off." He said, amused to see the embarrassed blush tingeing her cheeks. She always seemed to blush so easily. "To be honest, I hoped it _was_."

Her eyes darted up to him in surprise. "Why?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Because... if it had been you, it would have been taken out of that insatiable curiosity of yours... not with the intent of theft... and you have a respect for books that I find depressingly rare in students. Had Potter or Weasley gotten ahold of it, for example, I quite imagine it would be propping a window open or lining an owl cage right about now. I knew that, at the very least, if it was _you_ who had taken it, it would be _safe_..."

She blushed brightly. "I can see why you would worry about it..." She said, her thumb brushing the soft leather of its binding affectionately. "I've never read its like. It's far more detailed and informative than any other book I've ever read... it just seems to draw me in. It's not cold and impersonal like most texts... it... well it's more like the author is _talking_ to you, _telling_ you about these things than just reading it. Once I started, I just couldn't stop until I'd fallen asleep..." Her bottom lip trembled nervously. She couldn't believe she was going to ask this, especially of _him_, but she couldn't just _not ask!_ "I know it's a lot to ask... especially since I took it without asking before... but... you see I haven't had the chance to finish it... so I was wondering..." She took a deep breath, girding herself, then quickly asked, "Can I keep it? For... for a little while longer I mean." She added quickly, realizing how brash that sounded, "Just until I can finish reading it? I read really fast and I'm already a little over half way through it, and I would take very good care of it and I swear I'd return it right away when I'm done and..." She reigned herself in as she realized she was babbling. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Please?" She asked softly, looking up at him imploringly.

Snape felt a little tightening in his chest as he looked down into her wide, pleading brown eyes. He had to look away. Perhaps it was because it was almost painful how much she reminded him of himself when he was her age... He knew that passionate hunger for knowledge that glinted in her eyes all too well. It had gotten him into more than his fair share of trouble. He could well imagine that the prospect of losing such a book before partaking in all it had to offer would be a terrible wrench for her.

Still, she obviously had no idea what she was asking. She had no inkling of how distraught he'd been when he couldn't find it. That book hadn't left his possession for longer than she'd been _alive! _For her to expect him to just hand it over to her was completely preposterous. Besides, where did this impudent slip of a girl get off asking him for favors? He'd saved her life, very nearly at the cost of his own, and she thanked him by stealing his most cherished possession, then when she was caught she asks if she can borrow it? He'd never encountered such outrageous cheek. He steeled himself and looked back into her eyes. If anything, they were even larger than before, staring up at him beseechingly. She was lightly biting her bottom lip as she awaited his answer. It was a habit of hers that he'd noted before, something she did whenever she was particularly anxious.

He took a breath, "Fine." He said, then quickly covered his own shock at the word that seemed to have emerged unbidden from his own lips. He looked away from the brilliant smile that immediately sprang to her face as she almost seemed to light up with pleasure and relief. He'd never been on the receiving end of one of her smiles before. He wasn't sure how to react to it. "I expect it back no later than class on Thursday." He said, trying to make it sound as if he'd meant to agree. Then he looked back at her, "Just know this... that book is very important to me. Don't make me regret entrusting it into your care." He would normally have followed that up with a threat to insure the valuable item's safe return, but he couldn't seem to make himself utter one with her beaming at him like that.

"You won't!" She said quickly, grabbing her bag and shouldering it as she all but sprang up. "Thank you so much!"

His eyes darted down as her hand covered his own where it rested on the desk. Her cheeks went scarlet and she snatched it away as she realized what she'd done. She hugged the book to her, avoiding his gaze. "Thursday." She said with a nod, then quickly hurried out of the classroom.

Snape just watched her go, trying to figure out what had just happened.

> > > > > > >

A/N - I've started answering some questions in my forum, but there are already spoilers for _Flight_, so if you haven't read _Flight_, I wouldn't suggest checking it out. For those of you who _have_ read it and are interested in the forum, I believe you just look in my profile and there should be a link to my forum up near the top. As long as you're looking at my profile anyway, you could always read the notes at the bottom of the profile as well :) For those of you who didn't get the 'inside joke' at the end of the last chapter, it was in my profile author's notes near the end of the first paragraph covering chapters 1&2.


	12. Puzzles

Chapter 12  
Puzzles

Litty slapped irritably at the annoying alarm clock, knocking it half way across her bedside table. She let out a groan and pulled back the covers. She'd set the alarm much later than usual to give herself as much sleep as possible, but that meant she couldn't linger in bed as she liked to or she'd be late for class. It was irritating, but necessary. Harry had given her a rather intensive workout the night before, and she needed all the rest she could get. She was still rather worn out, but it had been more than worth it. She was glad he seemed to find her telling them about Lavender as amusingly vindictive rather than breaching their agreement not to talk to one another 'publicly'. In fact, if anything, it appeared to have turned him on.

After a minute the cool air chilled her enough to motivate her to get up and moving. As she sat up and rubbed her eyes, she felt her foot brush something on the floor. Her eyes popped open and she looked down.

"There you are!" She said with great relief, retrieving her bracelet from the floor. She had misplaced it sometime yesterday and had been searching for it everywhere. She slipped the warm metal back into its proper place on her wrist. Never once had the metal been cold to the touch. She wasn't sure why her grandmother or whichever ancestor had first purchased the item would have placed a warming spell on it, but the warmth of it had always made it feel like a part of her. She never felt complete without it on.

Well that was one less thing to worry about. She stumbled over to her trunk and pulled it open. She dug out some clothes for the day, but as she was straightening up she caught a hint of something... some kind of scent. It was pleasant and strangely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She had been smelling it off and on for days and could never figure out where it was coming from. It was quite a bit stronger now though. She sniffed around, trying to follow the scent. It seemed much stronger near her trunk. _In_ her trunk in fact. After a few moments of investigation she finally realized what it was.

Theo's robe.

She'd tossed it into the trunk and forgotten all about it. She picked it up and took a deep breath. No doubt about it. It was his cologne. She held the robe away and sniffed her trunk, then cursed irritably. It had permeated everything. No wonder she'd been smelling it everywhere... pretty much everything she owned now reeked of it!

She tossed her clothes for the day on the bed and then grabbed up her bottle of odor neutralizing potion. She grumbled as she swished it around, noting how low she'd gotten. She might have enough to do one set of clothes, but then she'd be out and if she needed it before she could replace it she'd be out of luck. She sighed. It really wasn't worth it.

She carefully replaced the bottle, then scowled down at the offending robe. That was it! The bloody rag had to go! She tossed it irritably to the floor to deal with later, but then paused as it she heard an odd thump when it hit. She knelt down and felt around until she found a lump in the fabric, then shifted the material around until she found the entrance to the pocket it was in. She pulled it out. It was an odd leather wallet. It was larger than normal, nearly four inches by six inches and about an inch thick. It was also held closed with a thick leather strap ending with an oddly Muggle looking snap.

Curiosity got the better of her and she unsnapped the strap and opened it. Her jaw dropped. There was a photo of _herself_ staring up at her! It was a rather close-up picture of her just smiling. It was encased in clear plastic and attached to the wallet like a page in a book. As she shifted it up and looked at the edge she realized it was a Muggle made photo album. She flipped the page and found two more pictures of herself, one on the back of the first and the other on the next page. She started flipping through with growing puzzlement and shock. They were all pictures of her! In all, there had to be at least two dozen random snapshots of her, most looking to be from last year.

The only exception was the last one. It was a picture she remembered being taken. It was of her and Shandra near the end of first year. Shandra had dragged Theo into the shot at the last moment, and he was standing there beside them looking embarrassed. His hands were in his pockets, his posture slightly slouched. All in all, he was just as thin and weedy looking as she remembered. He sure had changed a lot over the years. Well, his posture hadn't improved much.

So she knew where _that_ one came from. Shandra had given her a copy as well (though she'd cut Theo off of her copy the next year when she found out about the engagement). It wasn't too surprising that Shandra would have given him a copy as well... but where the bloody Hell had he gotten all of those other photos? Had he been following her about with a camera the whole time, lurking in the shadows like some demented stalker? She flipped back through the photos. She was looking directly at the camera in most of them. If he was just taking covert photos how could he have... Suddenly it came to her. She looked down at the photo before her, suddenly recalling exactly when it had been taken... and who had taken it.

Colin Creevey.

"That little shit!" She hissed angrily. No wonder he'd always seemed inordinately fond of taking pictures of her! She always just thought he had a bit of a crush on her. She was definitely going to have to have a talk with that boy about who he was allowed to be giving pictures of her to!

After another glance over at the clock she grumbled, seeing that time was slipping away from her. She looked down at the little album. She snapped it shut and slipped it back into the pocket, letting the cloak fall back to the ground. She didn't have time to deal with it right now. Time to contemplate the implications later.

She hurried into the bathroom and scurried through her morning routine at top speed. She didn't stop to take a breather until she was in the shower. The exquisitely hot water coursing down her refused to be rushed. It felt marvelous... especially since it felt like she'd _somehow_ managed to strain a few muscles. She was almost glad Harry ignored her most of the time. She wasn't sure she would survive much more of his 'attention'.

She snapped out of it, realizing she was lingering a bit too long. She rinsed her hair quickly and turned off the water, hopping out and barely taking the time to wrap the towel around her before hurrying out the door.

A quick movement caught the edge of her vision and drew her eyes as she entered the dorm room. She came to an abrupt stop in surprise. Shandra was there. She was just standing there near her trunk. That would normally have been innocent enough since she had the next bed over and might have been merely fetching something from her own trunk that sat beside Litty's... except her cheeks were pink and she had a bit of that 'caught in the act' look to her, though she was apparently trying to hide it.

"What are you doing here?" Litty asked curiously, tucking the end of the towel in to hold it in place around her thin frame.

"Just came to make sure you were up." Shandra said with a little, slightly forced looking smile. "Don't want to be late for Defense class."

Litty wanted to know what she was really up to, but she hadn't the time. "I'll be along in a minute." She said, going over and grabbing up her wand.

"Ok, see you there." Shandra said quickly, hurrying from the room.

Litty waved her wand, casting a drying spell over herself. She didn't usually like doing that, as she thought it seemed to make her skin dry out quicker, but she hadn't time right now. She had less than ten minutes before class! She'd just use moisturizer later. She donned her clothing at top speed, then snatched up her school bag.

As she turned to head to the door, she noticed that the robe on the floor looked a bit off. It was still in a heap, but seemed to be laying a bit differently than before. Out of curiosity, she grabbed it up. She gave it a shake and it was readily apparent that a certain leather wallet was now missing. She scowled. Why would Shandra have taken something of hers? Well... she guessed technically it was Theo's... and she _had_ left it just laying out there on the floor. It still chafed a bit. She glanced at the clock one more time, then growled, tossing the robe negligently back into her still open trunk and taking off at a run.

With the prudent use of numerous secret passageways, she managed to get to class on time. In fact, it didn't look as if the professor was even there yet. Everyone was still waiting in the hall, just milling about and chatting.

She quickly caught sight of Shandra. She was standing a ways from the others, watching down the corridor that the Slytherins usually arrived from. Litty looked past her as the girl straightened, waving surreptitiously to someone. Theo was coming down the corridor. He was walking much slower than usual and looking rather weary, but hurried over when he spotted her. They stood very close for a moment, conversing in low tones. She saw Shandra reach over to him. She almost appeared to be holding his hand, but her back was to Litty so she couldn't tell for sure. Theo's face lit up, a big smile slipping over his lips. Litty just stared. She couldn't remember seeing Theo smile since the reluctant half-smiles he had given on rare occasion back in first year. What he did next stunned her. He leaned forward and planted a kiss right on Shandra's lips!

Litty darted her eyes away. She wasn't sure why. There was an odd, unfathomable feeling in the pit of her stomach. It almost felt like she'd eaten something that didn't agree with her... yet she hadn't eaten anything at all that morning.

"Litty?"

"What?" Litty snapped a bit more harshly than intended as she looked up, seeing Hermione standing before her. She took a deep breath and shoved Theo and his little girlfriend out of her mind. Not like it mattered anyway.

Hermione looked a bit taken aback by her manner, but seeing Professor Pavonis coming down the corridor, she pressed on. "You forgot your book." She said, holding out the battered red journal.

Litty stared at the book for a long moment, then shifted back away a bit. Hermione noticed the way her eyes darted over to where Harry was standing near the door before answering. "That's not mine."

Hermione furrowed her brow. This was getting ridiculous. They both knew full well it was Litty's book, so why was she carrying on like this? Well perhaps she'd stop being silly and take it if she thought Hermione might read it. "Well, perhaps I'm mistaken. Has to be someone's though... Let's see if there's a name in it..." She said, opening the book. To her surprise, as she flipped through it there was nothing but blank page after blank page. Nowhere on any of the pages did there appear to be writing of any kind, though she knew she'd seen Litty write in it. As the last blank page flipped by she spotted something on the inside front cover.

A Hogwarts Library checkout card!

In fact there looked to be a number of cards pasted one on top of the next as she'd usually only seen in very popular books before. Why would an apparently _blank_ journal be a library book? Let alone an obviously popular one? Still... She looked down the card. There were only a few names on the top card... the last name of which read quite clearly Litty Johansen.

"Odd... this seems to be mistaken as well." Hermione said sweetly, closing it and holding it out to her once again.

Litty growled at her irritably as Harry glanced over to see what was keeping Hermione, then she reached out and snatched the book from her hand, then for some unfathomable reason handed it right back. "You're mistaken." She said briskly, then walked past her after the other students who had started filing into the classroom.

Hermione quickly caught up with her, pacing her. "Why are you being so obtuse?" She asked, opening the book once again, "The card is quite clear." She said, holding up the book where Litty could see it.

Litty glanced at it, then smirked, "Yes, it is." She said as if that settled it, then continued on into the room.

Hermione scowled, turning the book back towards her. She started to close it to put it away, but then paused, something catching her eye. She stared, wide eyed at the card. Litty's name was no longer the last one written there. Now, written quite clearly beneath Litty's name were the words 'Hermione Granger' followed by that day's date. What stunned her the most was the fact that it appeared to be written in _her own handwriting._

She flinched as the bell rang, clapping the book closed and stuffing it away in her bag as she hurried into the room.

"You're late, Miss Granger." Pavonis said pompously from where he sat on a rather ostentatious high backed chair at his almost obscenely ornate desk. He'd updated the décor to suit his overly flamboyant tastes (much to all of the students' displeasure).

Harry looked over at him from where he'd been sitting in the front row, chatting with Ron. Pavonis caught the movement, though he tried to pretend he didn't. "Be... a bit more punctual in the future." He said, shooing her to her seat impatiently.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took her seat on the other side of Harry. It was ridiculous how jumpy the man had gotten around Harry. Still, it had probably just saved her some House points, or possibly even detention. The man seemed more than willing to dole those out ever since that first abysmal class, lording his 'powers' over the students. It was a rather obvious that he'd realized there was about zero chance that these students were ever going to respect him, and decided to settle for making them fear his punishments.

As class began, Hermione found herself drifting off into thought, paying Pavonis absolutely no attention whatsoever. She had tried to pay attention in Friday's class, but it had become readily apparent to her that the students would get much more benefit from simply reading the material alone in their rooms than listing to him. Not to mention it was aggravating to her how often his information was incorrect. She'd didn't bother trying to correct him. It was no use. He'd pointedly stopped calling on her after the first mistake she'd pointed out. In her mind, this class had become more of a time for silent contemplation. She didn't appear to be the only one of this opinion... though at least she had the decency not to snore!

She settled back in her chair, eyes glazing past Pavonis, who was wearing lurid green velvet robes today, her mind wandering back to Litty and the little red book. Why did the girl flatly refuse to take the book back? And just how had she gotten Hermione's name to appear in it? She had thought she had a pretty good grasp on what made the girl tick after the recent revelations, but instead the girl had managed to become even more of a puzzle than ever.

For her part, Litty was deep in contemplation as well. She studiously kept her eyes off of Hermione's school bag. She idly wondered if the girl would ever know what a wrench it had been getting rid of that book. She knew she'd had it to herself far longer than was fair, but she'd never been able to make herself part with it. She knew she'd have to give it away quickly, before she gave in and kept it as she so desperately wanted to. Still, she hadn't really had that much of a choice. Harry had already told her to get rid of it. He'd made her promise to. If he caught her with it she had no doubt she'd be receiving another little 'lesson'. She shuddered, rubbing her hand absently over her arm to try to rid it of the goose pimples that the memory caused.

She quickly moved her thoughts away from that subject, but then they moved irritatingly swiftly to the memory of Theo kissing Shandra. She didn't know why the memory affected her so. Shandra had said she shagged him and that hadn't bothered her, so what was with this? In fact, why would _anything_ about the over-possessive prat bother her other than his presence?

She glared at him irritably, trying to ignore the smell of his cologne that clung to her. She had taken the end seat two rows back from him, the spot Lavender usually sat in. Usually it was Lavender, then Parvati, then Shandra and Litty. She'd sat beside Shandra since the first day of first year, but today she'd sat between Parvati and the wall without even giving it a second thought. She hadn't even looked as Shandra ended up sitting alone. The girl kept looking over at her questioningly, but Litty ignored her. She just wasn't feeling all that social at the moment.

Theo was slouched in his seat as usual. What was unusual, however, was that his head was bowed down. She furrowed her brow. Certainly he'd looked tired, but even so the puffed up Professor's inane babbling couldn't have already lulled him to sleep, could it? As he shifted some, she caught sight of something in his hand. Was he reading in class? That was a bit bold for Theo! He usually at least _pretended_ to pay attention. She straightening up some (she'd been slouching a bit as well), trying to get a better look.

It was the album.

Something deep inside her seemed to ease. She rolled her eyes. Only Theo would go so far as to have someone _steal back_ his little illicit photo collection. Yes, this was the obsessive prat she remembered. A vague sense of normalcy returned to her as she just watched him flipped slowly through the pages. He flipped back to the first picture, then just stared down at it for a good several minutes until Blaise, who was sitting next to him, leaned over to whisper something to him. He closed the album and quickly slipped it into his inside breast pocket.

Theo reached down, fetching a spare bottle of ink from his bag and gave it to Blaise. Blaise pulled out his quill and started doodling on a piece of parchment. Theo folded his arms over his chest, his right hand resting on where the album lay hidden in his pocket. He remained like that the whole rest of the class, a vague little trace of a smile still gracing his lips.

> > > > > > >

Hermione woke with a start, her breath panting in her chest. The dream had been so vivid... so _real_...

She quickly sat up, cursing Lavender's name. She wasn't even back from the Hospital Wing and still she was managing to effect her! It was just ridiculous!

She scrubbed her fingers through her hair, glancing over at her clock and groaning in exasperation. She'd come up there after class intent on getting a bit more reading in before dinner and she'd gone and fallen asleep! Now it was quarter past eight already and she hadn't gotten more than a couple of pages further at most. True, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night, what with trying to get through her school work and Snape's book as well, but she'd gone on less before!

She looked at the book that lay there, innocently waiting on her pillow. Was it the fact that she'd been around Snape so much more than normal lately? Perhaps that he'd actually been nice to her? She refused to believe that Lavender was right and that she had some childish fixation on 'hero figures'. Then again, she had a hard time associating the concept of 'hero' with _Snape_... even though... well, yes he _had_ saved her life... but still...

Despite the disturbing nature of the subject matter of her dream, she found herself almost tempted to lay down and go back to sleep to see if it would occur again. She'd never really had real 'wet dreams' before, and certainly nothing that had affected her that much! She attributed it to what had happened with Goyle. Logically speaking, she couldn't dream of having sex when she didn't really have any realistic idea of what it would feel like... but he'd given her a _much_ better idea, and therefore she was that much better at imagining it! Made sense. She just wished her brain would pick a different partner! Maybe one of those Muggle movie stars that were always in the magazines or something. Not that she'd ever really want to be with one of those most likely arrogant and self-centered boys, but it would at least be easier for her mind to handle!

She sighed and heaved herself up. No sense wasting the night away. She'd run down to the kitchen and nab some food to wake herself up a bit, then get back to the book. She paused as she saw a bit of faded red peeking out of her bag beside her bed. Well, might as well drop that off in the library as well. It wasn't as if she had a use for a blank book, and she certainly didn't want to forget it and have it go late since it appeared to be signed out to her at the moment. She still hadn't figured that one out, and Litty had been avoiding her ever since.

She dumped her schoolbag on the bed, then tucked the journal and Snape's book in it. She wasn't about to leave Snape's apparently valuable book just laying about, and she certainly didn't want people seeing her with it and asking questions. She headed out, the bag disconcertingly light with only the two books in it.

It was getting close to closing time for the Library, so she headed that way first. When she got there she looked around until she spotted Madam Pince. She would normally just put it in the return box, but she was curious as to if the librarian might know how her name had gotten in it. She'd certainly never had any other book check itself out to her before. Then again, that would certainly be a time saver, especially with as many books as _she_ checked out!

"Madam Pince?" She asked tentatively as she approached the woman. She appeared to be in a rather foul mood as she was sifting through a tall stack of books.

The Librarian looked up, spotting who it was and sighed. "Oh just write them on the ledger and stamp them yourself. I certainly don't have the time at the moment!" She said gruffly, quite used to Hermione's habit of checking out whole stacks of books at a time.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in surprise as the woman flicked her wand at the book before her, the cover of which promptly fell off.

"Some bloody second years thought they'd practice their switching spells in the library! Switched all the covers!" The woman growled angrily, plucking an empty book cover from a small stack and comparing it to the de-covered book before spelling them together. "They switched them around so randomly it's just easier to remove the covers until I find the matching book. Hope the insolent little prats enjoy their month of detentions with Filch!"

"That's terrible!" Hermione said, genuinely scandalized by the flagrant disregard they'd shown for the books.

Pince spared her a little smile.

Hermione was tempted to offer to help, but she hadn't eaten much at lunch and her stomach was aching with hunger. "I don't mean to bother you, especially now... but you see I have this book..." She said, pulling out the red journal, "I didn't check it out, but it appears as if it somehow..."

"Johansen finally gave it up, did she?" Pince asked mirthfully, spotting the book in her hand, "Was beginning to think she was going to keep it. Had it since last January."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she flipped it open. The date beside Litty's name was indeed January seventeenth. "She kept it over the summer?" She asked, shocked. Never had she taken a Hogwarts Library book home with her! In fact, she was amazed that it was even possible to leave the grounds with one!

The woman shrugged, "I expect she needed it, what with... one thing and another." She said, quickly skirting the subject. "Make sure you take good care of that book! Dumbledore's well fond of it." She paused in her work, looking at the book as a somewhat reminiscent smile slipped over her lips. "That's a special one, that one." She said softly.

Hermione furrowed her brow, looking at the journal. What could possibly be so special about it? It certainly didn't look like much. "But... I've just come to return it. I didn't really check it out and..."

"You accepted it, didn't you?"

Hermione blinked. "Um..."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Is your name in it?"

"On the card... but I didn't..."

"Then you accepted it. You can't return it. It doesn't come back here. The card is just to make sure it's returned here if one of the students misplaces it off the grounds."

Hermione blinked, baffled. "Then what am I supposed to do with it?"

"You keep it until you pass it on."

"Pass it on to whom?"

"Whoever needs it."

"Needs it? How am I supposed to..."

"You'll know when the time comes."

Hermione stared at her for a moment, her jaw hanging slightly. This was just bizarre. She had a blank Library book that the Library refused to take back and she was supposed to just hang onto it until she somehow divined that it was time to give it to someone else? This was completely mental! "But... I mean it's just blank, isn't it? Whatever am I supposed to do with..."

Pince made an impatient sound, "Just follow the instructions. I'm busy if you can't tell. Off with you!" She said with finality.

Hermione huffed, then turned and walked out, scowling down at the innocuous book. She stuffed it in her bag as she passed a couple of other students that were hurrying to get back to their Houses before curfew.

She made her way distractedly down to the kitchen. As she walked in, she snapped out of it as a squeaky voice immediately addressed her.

"Is Miss wanting something?"

She looked down and smiled. It was Dobby. She glanced around. There were only a few remaining house elves in the kitchen, finishing the cleanup from dinner. Most had already started on their other duties. They cleaned the classrooms after dinner, then the Houses once the students were asleep. She'd gotten to know their schedule pretty well by now.

"Just wanted to grab something to eat. I missed dinner."

"You is just taking a seat, Miss. I is getting it for you." He said eagerly, scampering off.

She started to sit at the table nearest the fireplace as usual, but the memory of her little encounter with Goyle was still sufficiently embarrassing to change her mind. She took a seat at one of the counters instead. She glanced over and sighed, spotting the dirty little lump that was Winky laying before the fire. By now she was far more wasted away than Hermione had ever seen an elf become. House elves were a bit skinny and bony to begin with, so by now Winky bore more of a resemblance to an animated skeleton than anything. She just lay there, gazing fixedly into the fire, the only movement her thin chest weakly drawing shallow breaths. It was almost painful to watch.

Dobby scampered back over, hauling a tray heavily ladened with food. Hermione quickly took it so he wouldn't have to try to heave it up onto the counter. Before she could even set it down, he had darted off again, returning barely a moment later with a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Is you needing anything else, Miss?" He asked eagerly.

"No. That's fine." She said, reaching over and grabbing a juice glass from a nearby stack, "Thank you very much, Dobby. I'm sure you have better things to do than wait on me." She said kindly.

"Oh no, Miss. I is having _other_ things to do, it is true, but I would not be saying I is having _better_ things to do."

Hermione grinned at him. "That's sweet, Dobby, but really I'll be fine."

Dobby nodded his head and hurried off. She ate in contemplative silence for a time as the house elves finished up and wandered off to their other tasks one by one. She watched sadly as Dobby went over to Winky, having finished his own tasks. He gently gathered Winky into his arms. Her meager weight didn't appear to cause the elf any undue strain to carry. She watched as Winky stared over his shoulder in a detached manner as he carried her out. The dull, lost look in her eyes was heartbreaking.

Hermione tried to return to her food, but found she'd quite lost her appetite. She just sat there, absently poking little holes in the sausage on her plate.

"What did that sausage ever do to you?" An amused male voice asked from rather close behind her.

She started slightly. She put her fork down but didn't bother turning, her cheeks growing rather pink.

Goyle took a seat at the counter beside her. "You swearing off the Great Hall or just miss me already?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Just getting a drink." He said, setting a large carafe full of pale liquid on the counter and pulling over a juice glass. "Want some?"

"It's a school night!" She said, shocked that he would even contemplate such a thing.

He gave a little snort of amusement. "Didn't think pear juice had restrictions on it."

Her blush darkened. "Oh. That kind of drink. Sorry." She muttered.

He poured a glass and took a deep draft, then set it down with an appreciative sigh. He noted her stare and smirked, "Sure you don't want some? He mixes in some white grape juice. Makes it nice and crisp tasting."

"He?"

"Dobby. He keeps me supplied with a stash of the stuff. Like it much better than pumpkin juice."

"You know Dobby?"

Goyle snorted. "You forget who he worked for before he got here. My dad was taking me over there to see Draco since... well actually for as long as I can remember. Dobby was always partial to me."

"Oh." She wasn't sure she really wanted to go down that particular road right now. He seemed in a decent mood. "Um... hungry? I'm done and there's enough food here to feed three people." She asked indicating the tray of food, searching for something to say to break up the silence as it started to draw out.

He grinned. "Do you even need to ask? I'm nearly as bad as Weasley." He said with a chuckle, picking up one of the many sandwich halves that Dobby had stacked in a neat little arrangement on one of the plates. "_Nearly_." He said with a smirk, then took a generous bite.

Hermione couldn't help but grin. Despite how much she'd seen this boy pack away at mealtimes, she had to admit that her money would still be on Ron if they were to have a contest.

She grabbed up an apple and a couple of sandwich halves, wrapping them carefully in her napkin. She might get hungry later after all. She picked up her school bag and opened it, secreting the napkin away in it. She looked over as Goyle made a sudden amused sound. He was looking into her bag. She just watched, not objecting as he reached over and pulled out the old red journal.

He set down the sandwich and brushed his hand off on his robe before gently caressing the worn book. "Never thought I'd see this again..." He murmured, a soft, warm smile gracing his lips as he looked it over affectionately.

"You've seen this before?" She asked in surprise.

He grinned, then opened the cover, looking over the card inside. He carefully lifted it, then turned it so she could see. The second to the last name on that card was Gregory Goyle. The date beside it was from near the end of third year. From the date beside the next name he appeared to have kept it until mid-September of fourth year.

"You kept it over the summer?" She asked disapprovingly.

He shrugged. "Someone always takes it home during the summers. Not like it's doing anyone any good laying here collecting dust. Besides... I really needed it..." He said, a hint of sadness shadowing his face briefly before he smiled up at her. "Brilliant, isn't it?"

"I... wouldn't know. I only just got it today and I really can't see the allure. I mean it's just a blank book."

He snorted. "Just a blank book she says!" He said mirthfully. He closed it and handed it back to her. "Try not being so skeptical. Just get yourself in a more open state of mind and read the instructions. You'll soon see what a truly amazing book this is."

"How am I supposed to read instructions when there aren't any?" She asked in exasperation.

"There will be." He said, polishing off the rest of his glass of juice and cleaning it with a flick of his wand before putting it back on the stack. He rose and patted her on the shoulder. "One thing to remember... Being entirely honest with oneself is a good exercise."

She blinked in surprise. "Sigmund Freud?"

He grinned, "Messed up bloke, but good enough advice." He grabbed up the carafe of juice and started to turn, but then paused. He reached over, putting a pear and a bunch of grapes on the plate that still bore over half a dozen sandwich halves, then picked it up. "Shame to let it go to waste." He said with a smirk. "Night, Granger."

"Night." She replied softly as he strolled out of the kitchen. That had been truly odd. She never would have expected a Slytherin to be quoting a Muggle! She studied the journal again. It looked as impassive as before. She opened it and leafed through it. Still blank. She sighed and closed it, but as she started to tuck it back in her bag she saw the candlelight catch on something. She brought it closer, shifting the book around until the candlelight glinted off the cover once again. As she tilted it a bit she could make out glimpses of thin writing. She got up and took it over near the fireplace, getting the firelight to shine on it more brightly. The letters lit up, a smooth flow of liquid looking gold script shimmering in the firelight.

_Advanced Dream Interpretation_

Hermione stared. Dream interpretation? It didn't look like any of the dream dictionaries she'd seen before, but then those had been Muggle in origin. She settled down on the floor beside the fire and opened it again, turning to the page that would have contained the introduction on a normal book. As she watched, words in that same flowing script appeared across the page.

This is an experimental approach to dream interpretation, but I hope you will embrace it. This journal contains the knowledge from countless books, both magical and Muggle in origin. You have merely to write about your dream on these pages and provide any additional information as prompted, and you will receive an interpretation, or in some cases, several possible interpretations. Fear not, for the journal will absorb your writings in order to interpret them, and they will leave naught but blank pages behind. No one but this journal will know what was written on these pages. So please, be honest, forthcoming and open minded as we begin our journey into the hidden meanings found in the realm of dreams...

Hermione gave a snort. It smacked of something Trelawney would be handing out in her class. She closed the book and got up, going back over to the counter. She'd just have to find someone else to foist the silly thing off onto. Lavender and Parvati would probably be enraptured with such a journal. Not that she wanted to give them a treat. She wondered if they had already 'checked it out'.

She opened the cover again, looking through the names written on the card. She was surprised to see that there only appeared to be a couple different names a year, if that. Some of the dates even had a _year_ or _more_ between them. Surely with this many cards it had to have a quicker turnover rate than that... She lifted up the thin stack of cards, trying to see the first name.

Albus Dumbledore, February 12, 1857.

Her jaw dropped. There was no way! She looked down the card. She didn't know any of the names, but the dates followed accordingly, though the next date wasn't until March of 1858. As she combed her eyes down the list she saw that some kept it only a few weeks, others a few _years!_ She was further puzzled to see Dumbledore's name appear yet again a little over half way down that same card. The date on that was September first of 1876. It looks as if he kept it yet another year then.

She let the other cards flip down one by one. In all, there were eight completely full cards below the new one, each containing dozens of names. Surely that many people wouldn't have been interested in dream interpretation? Unless of course the book was very good. She eyed it contemplatively for a long moment, images from her recent, rather disturbing dreams slipping to the fore of her mind unbidden. She wasn't sure she was ready to share those with anyone, let alone some strange journal!

She bit her lip, tempted despite herself... then reluctantly tucked the book away.

> > > > > > >

"There you go." Draco said, setting a small cage on the desk before Snape.

Snape glanced up from where he was carefully removing black, bb shaped seeds from some oddly shaped yellow pods. "Ah, the jobberknolls. Glad you were able to locate enough." He said, looking over the tiny blue, speckled birds staring silently back at him from the cage.

"Not too difficult. Just found a promising grove and used a Summoning charm on them. They aren't big enough to put up much of a fight. Not very sportsmanlike I suppose, but oh well. Don't suppose you could give me a little vial of that truth serum when the seventh years get done with it...?" He asked with a hopeful smirk.

"Whatever would you do with truth serum?"

"Oh I think I could come up with a few ideas." Draco replied mischievously.

"Of that, I have no doubt. I just don't think I'd enjoy having to deal with the repercussions afterwards." Snape said, emptying out the last pod and holding up the jar to assure himself he had enough before capping it. He sighed as he sat back. The muscles in his back seemed intent on screaming at him for every little thing. "Don't worry, I think I'll have Cornfoot do the plucking for his first detention. He's careless and callous enough to kill them to get the feathers, though a little patience and the judicious use of focused Molting spells should do it without even damaging the birds... but I doubt he'll make that mistake more than once..."

Draco chuckled. The most difficult thing about finding jobberknolls was the fact that they were completely silent... up until the moment of their death. At that moment they let out a loud, piercing shriek made up of every sound they ever heard played back in reverse. It was this magical ability that made their feathers perfectly suited for Truth serums and Memory potions, but he was told that hearing it wasn't an experience you ever wanted to repeat.

Snape shifted up, trying to regain a bit of his usual poise, "I do _greatly_ appreciate your assistance, but you don't really need to be spending every spare moment helping out."

Draco shrugged. "What else would I be doing? Not like I have an overly full agenda."

"You haven't been neglecting your school work on my account I hope...?"

"Na." Draco replied immediately, waving it off. "That homework they give us is only difficult if you don't know your subject. Like that three feet of parchment on Lethifolds that old windbag gave me in Defense yesterday. I had that done in about half an hour. Only took me that long because I can only write so fast."

"I could suggest to Pavonis that he make it a bit more challenging for you if you'd like." Snape suggested with a little smirk.

"Oh please! I'm not about to waste effort trying to please him! I'd just as soon scive off that class for the rest of the bloody year! Doesn't really matter if he doesn't pass me, now does it? I can still take my N.E.W.T. in Defense so long as I was signed up for the N.E.W.T. level class. And even if he managed to get them not to test me... well does it really matter? Not like I'm ever going to have to have impressive academic records to get a _job_. I've already got my bloody 'career' looking after the family business whether I want it or not. Not like they're going to toss be back because of test scores! No, if that old blowhard doesn't leave me alone I'm much more likely to take a leaf out of Potter's book and blast him through a bloody wall! He had the audacity to correct me the other day when I wasn't bloody well wrong! I pointed the fact out to him, even showed him the page in the standard text. That's how I got the three feet of parchment to write!"

"I see. So, Potter is your role model now?"

Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Not bloody likely. Just because he does one thing that wasn't completely without merit doesn't mean I idolize the jumped up savior prat!"

"Of course." Snape said with a little smirk, then sighed, rubbing his lower back. "I don't suppose you'd want to take my afternoon classes?"

Draco looked at him in surprise, then smirked. "I doubt the seventh years would appreciate being bossed about by a sixth year."

Snape looked over at him, furrowing his brow.

"It's Wednesday, Snape. Not Thursday."

"Oh bloody Hell." Snape muttered morosely, "Will this week never end?"

"Fear not," Draco said bracingly, then grinned broadly as he shifted his school bag around and gingerly extracted a large bottle full of softly pink fluid. He set it on the desk and then fetched one of the measuring cups from a nearby stack and cleaned it with a flick of his wand just in case before carefully measuring out some of the fluid.

"And what might this be?" Snape asked skeptically as Draco handed it to him.

"Well, I haven't exactly thought what to name it. It should counter the nastier aftereffects that you're going through right now though. Should help get rid of that stubborn residual poison without the use of more antidote as well."

Snape sighed, setting it down. "Draco, we've discussed this..."

Draco rolled his eyes, "He's doubting me again!" He said with feigned hurt.

"Draco," Snape said sadly, "There are clinical tests that _have_ to be done on..." He trailed off as Draco dropped a piece of parchment in front of him. He picked it up and looked it over. It was an official document indicating preliminary human testing had been completed and it carried a stamp of approval signed by Madam Pomfrey.

"She's forwarded a sample on to St. Mungo's for final testing and certification, but she was pretty confident it would pass. She said I could give you some now."

"What preliminary human testing?" Snape asked shrewdly. "You didn't..."

Draco held up his hand to stop him. "I did _not_ poison myself again."

Snape's tension eased a bit. "Well that's a relief."

"Nott did."

Snape's eye shot wide, "What?" He asked sharply.

Draco shrugged. "Admittedly I _was_ going to do it myself, but Nott pointed out that you needed me to help out, not to mention that if anything went wrong I'd be more likely to be able to figure it out and counter it, so _he_ volunteered. Well, Goyle volunteered too, but we decided that... well, no offense, but Nott is much closer to your physic and therefore more likely to give results that would give us a fair representation of how it would effect _you_."

"I can't believe Pomfrey allowed that!"

Draco chuckled. "Oh she wouldn't have. Nott poisoned himself Monday night while she was distracted."

"And just how did he accomplish that?"

Draco reached into his bag and pulled out a fat jar, setting it on the desk. It was about six inches tall and at least that big in diameter... and completely full of blood red needles. "Seems some of those needles found their way into the pockets of Goyle's robe while he was holding it up. I extracted the poison from about twenty of them into a little bottle to take along with us. Didn't figure Nott would try to use the entire lot!"

"He used twenty needles worth of poison on himself?" Snape asked in alarm.

Draco nodded. "Actually, since I extracted _all_ of the poison from each needle, he probably had more in him than you did. He used one of the Muggle syringes she keeps around. Don't worry, I'd made her up another batch of the antidote first just in case she was running low."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Draco said, waving it off as if it were nothing. "Pomfrey did go off on us a bit, but the antidote got rid of most of it, and then this little potion helped get rid of the residual effects. He doesn't have near your resistance for poisons, so he's still a bit logy and might be for a while, but he's doing just fine considering."

"Why would he do such a thing? Why take that kind of risk? He had to know he could have died!"

Draco's smile faded a bit. "I know. I told him that right from the off. He didn't seem overly worried. I'm not entirely sure it was his confidence in my craft."

Snape sighed. "I'll have to keep my eye on that boy. Pomfrey told me he stayed behind until you were able to get me out of the grove as well. He's starting to act almost as foolhardy and self-destructively as _you_."

Draco nodded, "I think Johansen's been jerking his chain again. That girl is going to be the death of him! Wish he'd just get over her and move on."

Snape had merely been teasing, but he found it disconcerting that Draco hadn't bothered to deny that he was acting that way as well.

"Are you going to take the potion, or just let it sit there? Nott risked a lot to get that certified!" Draco said chideingly.

Snape peered down at the measuring cup again, "Pink?" He asked with a smirk.

"It was almost clear actually, but it tasted wretched. The pink is necessary if you want to get rid of that taste."

Snape raised it and gave it a sniff, then chuckled. "Strawberry. Should have known."

"Hey, that's over half a pint from my own private supply, so show a little gratitude. I could have made it _pumpkin_ flavored like Pomfrey suggested!"

"In that case, thank you." Snape said, girding himself and drinking the potion. It actually tasted rather good. The sweet taste of wild strawberries remained on his tongue pleasantly. He just sat there quietly as the potion hit his stomach and seemed to almost instantly begin spreading through his body with an exhilarating rush of energy, though his heart rate remained steady. He sighed with relief as the aching and deep weariness that pervaded him began to ease.

"Knowing the antidote helped. I used aspects of it along with the milder aspects of the other potions... rejuvenating, revitalizing, various heart soothing ones, purifying and anti-depressant potions. It has more mismatched bits than a calico cat, but they seem to work well together." He summed up with a smirk.

Snape smiled, wondering just how long he'd spent on the complicated and well thought out sounding potion. He'd been helping Snape and going to classes during the day. Where did he find the time? "Anti-depressant potions?"

"Well it really is useful to... um..." Draco was obviously searching for possible benefits, but then shrugged and grinned, "Oh fuck it, I put it in there because it was Theo that volunteered. He refuses to admit he'd depressed, so never takes the potions on his own. Then again, can't hurt, can it?"

Snape chuckled. "I suppose not."

"You'll have to refrigerate it. Six ounces, twice a day. You'll probably have to take it for at least three or four days, even if you're feeling back to normal. It should help build the strength back up in your heart and expel the contaminants."

"I feel worlds better already." Snape said with a smile, looking the bottle over. He settled back in his chair a bit, but his back barely even twinged.

"Oh, and here's the instructions for the counter to the Damiana." He said, pulling out another slip of parchment and handing it to Snape.

Snape took it and looked it over curiously. "A counter? Other than the suppressants?"

"Yep. That's what she used on Granger so she could use proper cleansing spells on the wound on her shoulder. Probably used it on you as well, though you wouldn't have noticed since you were already on suppressants. She mentioned it when Granger told her you went to your room so she wouldn't have to be in the same room with a male. Pomfrey seemed rather surprised that you would even _think_ that she would leave you two there if Granger still had any Damiana in her."

Snape peered down at the parchment, brows furrowed in puzzlement. That didn't make any sense. If Hermione hadn't been under the influence of Damiana just before he left... then what possible explanation could there be for that kiss? His cheeks tinged ever so slightly as he quickly pulled his mind away from the incident. It had been quite a while since a woman had kissed him like that... a _girl_ actually, he quickly corrected himself. In fact he hadn't kissed a _girl_ since he was a _boy_. Never in his entire teaching career had he even contemplated kissing a student. Admittedly he had had some rather attractive ones before, but never one's he'd been attracted to _like that_. Then again, none of them had as alert and intelligent a mind as Granger. Not that that mattered. The fact remained that she was his student!

"It's funny... Granger had that exact same expression on her face when she was told that..." Draco said with a mischievous smirk. "What happened?"

Snape's eyes darted back to him and he quickly banished all expression from his face. Too often he found his masks slipping when it was just Draco around. He had to remind himself not to become complacent. "Nothing. I was just surprised. I was unaware that Madam Pomfrey was even working on a counter. I would have helped her out, had I known. Seems she did a fair enough job on her own though." He said, looking over the parchment again and praying Draco would move on.

"Ok then." Draco said with a definite hint of disbelief in his voice. "So tell me, what did you do to her?"

Snape's eyes snapped back over to him in surprise. What on earth did he mean by...

"Over the book? The one she _stole?_" Draco prompted, his smirk widening a bit more. "She going to be spending a couple of months scrubbing the dungeons with a toothbrush or something?

"Ah. No. Actually I just had a discussion with her about it."

Draco's eyes shot wide. "What? Nothing? She _stole_ your _book_ and you let her get away with it?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, well she apologized and she had brought it to return it. It was really more than we could ask to leave a book in her presence and expect it to go unread. Not to mention it was undamaged. Furthermore, if she hadn't taken it someone else might well have made off with it and then I might never have found it. I think it's worth letting her read it to keep it out of harms way." He said, avoiding any mention of returning it. He just hoped Draco didn't ask him outright.

Draco shook his head. "You must _really_ have been out of it. Perhaps you should up the dosage to about eight ounces..."

Snape rolled his eyes, but moved quickly on to another subject, "So... Cornfoot telling everyone how I tried to kill him?"

Draco's expression darkened a bit. "No. He had a little 'relapse'. He's been 'resting' in his House. Claims he's too sore from the 'grievous injuries' to even attend classes."

"Oh please!" Snape sneered, "Why is he still playing it up? Surely his father would have told him there's no chance of legal action. There's no reason to draw it out at this point."

"I think he's afraid." Draco said, his eyes getting a cold, hard glint of barely veiled anger.

Snape looked him over. He had rarely seen such anger in the boy's eyes when it wasn't aimed at either Potter or Lucius. "Why is he afraid?" He asked, his voice carefully neutral.

Draco's cheeks colored a bit, his jaw setting, but he averted his eyes. "Maybe you should ask Goyle."

"Maybe I should ask _you_." Snape said in a tone that let Draco know he wasn't going to give up until he revealed what he was trying to hide.

Draco stood there staring intently at a spot on Snape's desk for several long minutes while Snape patiently waited. Finally he took a breath. "Saturday night..." he began tentatively.

"What happened Saturday night?" Snape urged when he didn't go on right away.

"Goyle said he wandered into the Room of Requirement... and..." He took a deep breath, then blurted out rather abruptly, "Cornfoot was trying to rape Blaise."

Snape's eyes shot wide, "He _what?_"

"Entwhistle was holding him down and Cornfoot was quite obviously just about to..." He trailed off again awkwardly. He might be able to deal with Blaise's sexual orientation on an intellectual level, but openly talking about that kind of thing, especially when it was _forced_, was rather... unsettling for him. "Apparently Cornfoot blames Slytherins for what happened to his father at the Dark Lord's hands. Sounds as if he's trying to get a bit of payback by going after us."

"That little bastard!" Snape hissed furiously, "Why wasn't I told before?"

"We were waiting for you to get this potion first. Quite frankly, we were afraid you'd have a heart attack otherwise. All of the Slytherins have been warned. We're being careful and watching eachothers backs. Cornfoot ran off to hide where we couldn't get him after a couple of seventh years caught him trying to lure a second year girl into an empty classroom. Been spending most of his time since either in his House or surrounded by his little Ravenclaw pals. Blaise's heard the warnings, but... I'm not sure he really remembers. Goyle said Blaise was pissed as a newt at the time, and he shows no signs of remembering anything at all."

Snape sighed irritable, "Probably a blessing, really. Of course it makes it near impossible to use it as grounds for expulsion. Cornfoot would just say it was consensual and Blaise won't be able to refute it. It's doubtful Goyle was completely sober either."

"Can't we trump something up to get the little bastard tossed out on his ear?" Draco asked, angered by the thought of Cornfoot getting away scott free.

"No need to trump anything up." Snape said, rising. "I think it's just time for a little parent-teacher conference. Adrian should be up to it by now..." He handed the bottle of potion back to Draco. "I would be very grateful if you could put that in my room. I believe I'll go gather up young Mr. Cornfoot for a little visit." He said grimly.

A parent-teacher conference didn't sound like anything that would get that boy to shape up... but there was something in Snape's eyes as he left that made a little smirk slide over Draco's lips. Perhaps Cornfoot wouldn't be getting away with it so easily after all...

> > > > > > >

"I won't tell anyone... I promise..." Steven murmured, letting his hands slip under the girl's school uniform skirt.

"I... I... um, I don't know..." She said nervously as he nibbled on the side of her neck. She started slightly as his hand reached her knickers.

He chuckled as she suddenly tensed and let out a little gasp, "Don't worry... I'll be nice and gentle..."

"I very much doubt that!" A cold voice snapped from behind him as a hand grabbed him by his hair and yanked him backwards.

Steven let out a yell of pain and anger, twisting around to see Snape glaring at him furiously. "Let go of me or you'll regret it!" He snarled.

"We'll see who regrets his actions in the end, now won't we?." Snape said coldly. He forced Steven's head around to face the girl once again. She was cowering back against the bookcase looking mortified and more than a little frightened. "What year is she, Cornfoot?"

"Who cares?" Steven growled, trying to pull his hair out of Snape's grasp.

"I care! Third year, for your information. She's _thirteen!_"

"Are you going to make a point?"

"Have you ever heard the term 'statutory rape'?"

"No." Steven said with an insolent glare.

"Not too bright for an Auror's son, now are you? Well if I ever catch you with another girl below the age of consent I will be sure you become intimately familiar with the term... because it will the charge that sends you to Azkaban!" Snape then looked over at the young girl, his expression softening a bit as he saw the frightened tears streaming down her cheeks. "Go back to your Tower, Miss Saunders. If this boy ever gets anywhere near you or any of your little friends again, you tell me and I'll take care of it."

She bit her lip, her eyes darting between Snape and Cornfoot. Sensing she was being 'released', she quickly slipped off the counter and scampered out the door. Steven watched her departure with disappointed irritation, then his eyes narrowed as they fell on Kevin Entwhistle, who was standing uncertainly near the door into the main Library. "I thought I told you to keep a lookout!" He growled.

Kevin looked at him, his jaw dropping slightly in shock. "He's a professor! I'm not going to stand in the way of a professor!"

"Useless piece of shite. Last time I trust you!" Steven spat.

Kevin dropped his eyes and looked deeply hurt, but still followed after them as Snape shoved Steven towards the door, moving his hand down to grip the boy's upper arm to avoid questions. He led him through the library and swiftly to the nearest Floo link.

Snape only spared the boy a curious glance when he followed them through the Floo network, continuing to trail doggedly after them. Snape led Steven up to the reception desk. "What room is Auror Adrian Cornfoot in?"

"And you are...?" The young man with tightly curled ginger hair behind the desk asked brightly.

Snape eyed him, wondering if this was yet another Weasley. Then again, not every redheaded Witch or Wizard was a member of that family. Just most of them. "His son, Steven Cornfoot, would like to see him. I am here in a somewhat supervisory role as the boy is underage."

"Very well. Forgive the questions, but he is a rather high profile patient and the press have been trying to sneak in, as I'm sure you can understand." The young man said, eyeing Steven's surly expression curiously.

"Of course."

"Well, Auror Cornfoot is just down the hall. Eighth door on your left."

"Thank you." Snape said curtly, turning Steven and shuffling him off in the direction indicated.

"I don't know what you expect to accomplish by this, Snape." Steven growled under his breath as they went down the hall.

"Well, we'll see what it accomplishes, shall we?" Snape said softly, turning Steven as they reached the door. He opened it without knocking, then entered and purposely shut it in Kevin's face before the boy could enter. He shoved Steven hard, making him stumble and fall to the ground as Adrian sat up, looking over the intruders with anger and irritation.

Snape finished casting the Silencing and Unperturbable spells on the room, then turned back to Adrian, glaring at him.

"What's the meaning of this, Snape?" Adrian growled angrily.

"I believe you were supposed to have a certain little chat with your son regarding his behavior."

"I was a little _indisposed_, no thanks to you!"

"So sorry your attempt to _murder me_ backfired on you." Snape replied with a sarcastic smirk.

"I hope you enjoyed that, Snape, because one of these days you're going to regret what they did to me! I'll make sure of that!"

"Feel free to try." Snape said with a malicious grin. "And you can quit feigning still being hurt. We both know you're recovered by now. The Dark Lord and his followers know well how to cause pain without leaving lasting effects. Unless they want to, that is."

Adrian glared at him, then looked over at his son, who was picking himself up off the floor. Steven was playing it up just as much as his father had, rubbing his elbow and trying to look injured. "So, why have you felt it necessary to drag my son out of school and manhandle him in this manner?"

"It appears little Steven was rather upset to hear about the attack on his father..." Snape said in a falsely commiserating voice.

"And why shouldn't he?" Adrian growled.

"And he's decided that my House is to blame..." Snape went on as if the man hadn't spoke.

"An understandable assumption."

"And he has commenced attempting to exact his revenge on them." Adrian didn't have a response for that, his eyes instead darting over to Steven, who was pointedly looked at the window shade, pretending to find it fascinating. "Saturday night, he attempted to rape one of my students."

Adrian's mouth opened slightly and Snape could almost see the gears in his head spinning, "Well I'm sure this is just some kind of misunderstanding." He said, obviously trying to think of a way to rationalize his son's actions, "The girl was probably just..."

"Boy." Snape corrected him.

Adrian's eyes darted back to Snape, "Excuse me?"

"He was trying to rape a _boy_ from my House. Would have succeeded as well if another member of my House hadn't stumbled upon them and stopped him.

"Bloody brute attacked me!" Steven piped in immediately, "Busted my nose and Kevin's shoulder and tried his damnedest to turn me into a bloody eunuch! Then that bloody room tossed us both out into the..."

"You tried to rape a _boy?_" Adrian cut in, the disgust and irritation in his voice cutting off Steven's tirade quite neatly.

Steven's eyes darted from Snape to his father, his cheeks warming. "It's... not like I enjoy that kind of thing..." He said quickly, "I just wanted to hurt him, and I figured what would be more humiliating than..."

"A _BOY?_" His father repeated, seemingly unable to get past this point.

"I just wanted to hurt him." Steven muttered, his eyes fixing themselves on the floor.

"I told you to stay away from that Entwhistle boy, didn't I? He's turning you into as much of a little fairy as he is!"

"I'm not a fairy! I don't _like boys!_"

Adrian gave a derisive snort. "You're probably still shagging that boy, aren't you?"

"I am not! I only shagged him that _once,_ and that was just because there were no girls around and I was horny! It didn't mean anything!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "We're getting off subject here!" Snape growled, cutting in, "I really don't care about the _legal_ aspects of his love life! I'm here to make sure he understands just what will happen if he doesn't stop the _illegal_ aspects! For instance, the twelve year old he tried to lure into an empty classroom the other day, and the thirteen year old Gryffindor I found him trying to molest in the Library no more than ten minutes ago."

Adrian's eyes were narrowed and furious as he glared at his son. "Were those at least _girls?_" he asked pointedly.

"Yes!" Steven growled.

"Their _gender_ is immaterial." Snape said in exasperation. "They were both _far_ under age, and if I hear about anything like that happening again, or any kind of forcible 'affections' on _anyone_ of any _age_ or _House_ again, I won't bother with notifying the Ministry. I will go straight to the Dark Lord, and actions will be taken! They might not be limited to the boy, either." Snape added with a glare to Adrian.

Adrian stared at him, his jaw working a bit. "I'd like a moment alone with my son." He said at length, his voice tight and oddly courteous.

"Of course." Snape said, opening the door. He had to shove Kevin back to get out, closing the door behind him. He carefully hid a smirk as he felt a much more powerful shielding spell go up around the room.

"What's happening?" Kevin asked pensively.

"His father is having a talk with him about his recent behavior." Snape said shortly, crossing his arms over his chest and standing beside the door, waiting patiently.

"Oh..." Kevin said softly. He kept watching to door worriedly.

Snape watched him for a moment, then glanced up and down the corridor to assure himself he wouldn't be overheard. "Why?" He asked softly.

Kevin looked over at him in surprise, "Why what?"

"Why would you have helped Cornfoot hurt Blaise? You and Blaise used to get along just fine from what I saw."

Kevin's cheeks went scarlet and his eyes dropped. He shifted a bit uneasily before answering softly. "He cheated on me. He was the first boy I... trusted... and he went off and shagged that Parkinson cow practically right in front of me!"

"He and Parkinson have been together since about third year. You had to have known that."

Kevin looked up at him. "Then why was he with _me?_ Nearly an entire bloody month he was my whole world... and then I walk in one day and..." He darted his rather watery looking eyes away.

Snape sighed. "His views on life and love are a bit more... _open_ than most people would be comfortable with. It's his nature. If that isn't something you can accept then it was best that you found out before too much time had passed."

"Whatever." Kevin muttered, obviously disgruntled.

"So... he once hurt you, though he didn't intend to... and for that you felt he deserved to be raped?"

Kevin darted his eyes over to Snape, then looked away again, shame darkening his cheeks still further. "It... it wasn't supposed to happen like that..." He said softly after a long moment. He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "We saw Blaise wandering about and it was obvious he was completely kaylied... Steven suddenly got this 'bright idea'. He said he wanted to hurt him... to get back for what he did to me. I was angry with Blaise... but I didn't really want to go up to him and hurt him or anything... but... I mean Steven... I... I really thought it was for me... because he felt _protective_ of me... How could I stop him when he doing something for me? It's stupid, I know... it wasn't until he started tearing off Blaise's clothes that I realized what he really intended to do... but by that point..." He trailed off.

"You're completely infatuated with Cornfoot, aren't you?" Snape asked softly.

Kevin's eyes darted up to meet his, but then darted away again just as fast. "I know he's not perfect... and... well sometimes I can't even honestly say that I think he's a good person, even deep down inside... but I can't help but think... if I'm always there for him... maybe someday he'll realize he doesn't have to act like his father... maybe he'll realize it's ok to have these feelings... and that it's ok to be loved..."

Snape sighed sadly. How many girls had he counseled in his years of Head of House that said pretty much the same exact thing. If they stick by the evil, sometimes even abusive waste of skin boyfriends they will someday change? It pained him every time, because he knew all too well that those men would never change. There was no doubt in his mind that Steven would never change. He had no desire to change. He doubted he even had the _capability_ of changing at this point. "Kevin." He said softly, "I know this is not something you want to hear, but this relationship you have with Cornfoot... it's not healthy."

Kevin glared over at him.

"I don't care about your sexual orientation." Snape said, seeing the obvious line of thought in Kevin's eyes. "If it's a boy you want, then just find one who will be good for you. One that won't treat you like shite and won't make you watch the bloody door while they're shagging other people for Merlin's sake!"

"Those girls don't mean anything to him." Kevin said, not meeting his eyes.

Snape sighed again. "You don't have to listen to me. Do yourself a favor though... listen to Cornfoot."

Kevin looked up at him in surprise.

"_Really_ listen to him. And watch him. Watch how he treats others. Watch how he treats _you_ and really think about how that makes you feel inside. I think if you do these simple things you will see what I see. If you love someone... _truly_ love them, you want to make them happy. There are a lot of boys out there that could make you truly happy... that would _want_ to make you happy. You just need to ask yourself, is _he_ one of them?"

Kevin dropped his eyes again. They fell into silence then as they waited. It was nearly twenty minutes before the door opened again.

Steven was standing there beside his father. Adrian was holding onto Steven's upper arm firmly, a grim look on his face. "There you go." He said, shoving Steven forward. The boy stumbled a bit. As Snape caught ahold of him he felt a deep, palsy-like trembling in his muscles that he recognized easily enough as residual effects from the Cruciatus curse. "He shouldn't be any more trouble. Tell me if he is an we'll have another discussion." He said, glaring pointedly at Steven who flinched so bad he nearly stumbled again. Adrian then glared with a sneer of disgust at Kevin before slamming the door shut.

"Let's get you back to school." Snape said, getting a firm grip on Steven's arm, but this time to keep him upright. "I'll have Pomfrey look after you."

Kevin quickly went around to Steven's other side, gabbing ahold of his other arm for support. Steven drew back, then shoved Kevin with as much strength as he could muster. Caught off guard, Kevin went sprawling.

"Get away from me you bloody faggot!" He snarled, trying to walk on past him, though still depending on Snape's grip to keep him from falling.

Snape looked down at the boy sadly as they passed him. Kevin wouldn't meet his gaze. He just scrambled up, wiping irritably at his eyes and following after them.

> > > > > > >

Hermione stood before Snape where he sat on the side of the hospital bed. Beetle black eyes peered impassively back into warm brown. She leaned forward, her lips capturing his in a kiss so passionate the world around them lost focus. Her knees settled onto the bed on either side of him as her fingers slid through his hair.

This time he didn't stop her.

She let out a little moan of desire when he didn't resist. His hands drifted up her body as if of their own volition, slipping under her thin t-shirt and on up until they cupped her bare breasts gently. She broke the kiss, letting out a deep moan and ground her hips up against his, pressing firmly against the evidence of his interest. Her fingers in his hair tightened, guiding him over to the side of her neck. He began kissing and nipping at the soft, tender flesh, making her undulate up against him more firmly.

"Oh Professor Snape..." She moaned ardently.

Snape sat bolt upright in his bed, panting and feeling slightly light headed. What the bloody Hell had _that_ been about? He would definitely be having a closer look at the ingredient list of Draco's little potion in the morning! He scrubbed his hands over his face vigorously before sighing and flopping back down. Well, at least that motion had only caused a slight ache. All in all, it was probably worth having to put up with some ridiculous dreams to be rid of that bone deep aching that had pervaded him the last couple of days.

He glanced down and growled, turning on his side. The potion was just a bit too revitalizing it seemed. He glanced at the clock. Barely midnight. He nestled down in the blankets and closed his eyes again.

It wasn't more than a few minutes before he was jerking back awake again, grumbling irritably. He just couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he saw those soft brown eyes staring back at him, felt those lips on his. He grumbled and shifted around onto his other side. He was too bloody old to be having such dreams!

Logically speaking, it was probably just the comments Draco had made before along with some kind of reaction to the potion. He didn't really have any women he was actively attracted to at that moment either, so one that might be attracted to him could easily have been chosen by his subconscious instead.

He huffed. That was another conundrum. Why on earth would she feel anything but utter loathing for him? Try as he might, he couldn't think of a single reason why a student would be attracted to him when there were so many boys their own age to chose from. Of course he supposed she wasn't the first, but at least with the Slytherins who had been infatuated with him in the past he had an easier time understanding it. Even he had to admit that he was an entirely different person with students of his own House. Still, he had never, to his knowledge, had a student _outside_ his own House attracted to him in the slightest.

He was probably over thinking it as always. She was undoubtedly just expressing gratitude. He had saved her life after all. She probably just didn't know how to express herself and it was a rather emotional time... That had to be it. Misplaced gratitude. She wasn't _attracted_ to him. She was probably simply mortified over the whole incident in fact.

He settled down some more, closing his eyes again.

But then what was with the way she touched his hand? Well that seemed simple enough. He'd just given her what she desperately wanted. It was just that inability to express gratitude again.

He lay there for a time, sleep evading him.

But why had he given her the book in the first place? He couldn't explain that, even to himself. It was unfathomable. His mouth had never acted on its own like that, uttering the exact opposite of what he intended. There's no way she could have cast any kind of suggestibility spell on him without him detecting it... and yet... He sighed. He couldn't get those irritatingly imploring brown eyes out of his mind. And then that _smile_...

He growled in irritation. His physical... _discomfort_ hadn't subsided in the least. He decided that he would be completely incapable of contemplating the enigma rationally in that state.

He sighed and sat up, tossing the blankets aside. There was no help for it...

> > >

A mischievous smirk slid over Oblique's lips as she opened the door. "Well well... been a while since you've darkened my doorstep, Severus." She muttered teasingly, looking Snape over as she leaned against the doorframe, the smokey blue silk of her nightgown doing little to hide her soft curves and rather generous endowments, her long blond hair cascading down to brush the low cut neckline in long lazy curls.

"Olivia." He said with a little nod of greeting.

"I thought you didn't want to play anymore." She said, batting her eyelashes at him coyly.

"I don't plan on making a habit of it."

"I thought you said I was too 'kinky' for you..."

He gave her a wane smile. "I'm not up for those kind of games, Olivia. If you're not interested in a rather 'tame' night I can always leave."

"Oh my, you went and found a sense of humor!" She laughed, grabbing the front of his robe and pulling him into the room.

> > > > > > >

Disclaimer: The information about jobberknolls comes from _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander, on sale at Flourish and Blotts as well as any number of high quality Muggle bookstores for those of you not within easy Apparition or Floo distance of Diagon Alley. For even more convenience, copies can even be purchased from the Muggle Internet where you can get them delivered right to your doorstep. It might not be as fast or reliable as owl post, but they're mere Muggles after all. Give them a break. Only 14 sickles and 3 knuts. A steal. I do suggest you get a copy.

A/N - Just slapping this bad boy up there without as much proof reading as I usually do, so I'll just have to pretty it up later. Real tired and it's like just a couple hours from when I'm supposed to be up and going to work! Please none of the "oh how _could_ he?" reviews because we all know he was nowhere near a virgin when they got together. He's just working out a little 'frustration'... ;) And for everyone who keeps asking, yes, I very well might finish PreFlight before going on to finish Flight. I can't say for sure one way or another because I'm not the boss of my muse! I'm having _WAY SERIOUS_ motivational problems at the moment, so if I can eke a chapter of _anything_ out once in a while I don't bitch and complain to her about what story it's for. Night.


	13. Subtle Manipulation

A/N - Warning: Some slash type stuff (mostly implied), towards the end.

> > > > > > >

Chapter 13  
Subtle Manipulation

"Wakey wakey, sleepy boy... time to get up before your little students come searching for you..."

Snape groaned and rolled away from the bright sunlight spilling across the bed.

Oblique spooned up against his back, hugging him lightly. "You never were much of a morning person." She said in a softly teasing voice.

"Well maybe if I didn't have to deal with so much bloody _light_... ever heard of drapes?" He grumbled. It was definitely time for another dose of Draco's potion. He cracked his eyes open long enough to glance at the clock, reassuring himself that he had plenty of time to get back to his room to freshen up and prepare for his first class. He shifted a little, noting the slight dull ache that had taken up residence in his back again and decided against stretching much.

She chuckled, snuggling up to him. "You spend too much time in the dark, Severus."

"Perhaps." He mumbled, adjusting the pillow under his head a bit. "Or perhaps everyone else spends too much time in the light."

She giggled, then sighed, gingerly running her fingertips over a few of the angry red welts on his back. "You had me worried."

He opened his eyes but didn't turn or comment.

"I know we're just friends..." She paused and chuckled softly, "Ok, perhaps a _little_ bit more than friends... but still... I care about you. You take far too many chances. It's not enough having to worry about you getting killed on a whim by some demented undead snake... now you're going and getting yourself hurt inside the Hogwarts grounds as well! I thought you were at least safe _here!_"

"It was just a _plant_ for Merlin's sake." He muttered, shifting around onto his back to hide the marks, "There's no reason for you to be worrying over me. I'm a big boy. I can look after myself."

"Bang-up job you're doing thus far!" She said mischievously, running her fingers over the four parallel scars Lupin had left across his chest. "Perhaps I should just hide you away in my room and keep you nice and safe!"

"That wouldn't be advisable. Bellatrix already somehow knows your name. Had to tell her we were through because you bored me silly to keep her from hunting you down as it was. Why that woman is so enamored of me I haven't the foggiest. Still, if I go missing I have no doubt this room wouldn't remain safe all that long. She's insane, not stupid."

She cringed. "Well then I best broom you quick!" She said, a smile returning to her lips as she slipped her arms back around him. "As much as I dearly love helping you work out your 'issues', I don't want some psychotic, Death Eating bitch after me!"

"I know. Don't worry, I doubt I'll be coming back. Sorry about last night. It was selfish and irresponsible of me to endanger you when there was no good cause to. I just... actually I don't have a clue what got into me. I suspect it was a reaction to the potion Draco made up for me."

"Last night was brilliant! No need to apologize for anything on that count! I definitely needed it. Zabini was flirting with me shamelessly in class yesterday. _Double_ lesson at that! I could deal with it if only he'd keep it in english! I don't know what it is about ancient languages that turns me on so much!" She said with a little shiver.

"You know, with your languages fetish along with your fancy for teenaged boys, you probably made a rather poor choice of careers. Temptation-wise. No offense. Just saying."

"Oh be nice! I've been the model of propriety with my students! I haven't shagged a teenager since I _was_ one!"

He snorted.

"I only shag full grown men and you well know it!" she said peevishly.

"Rationalize it all you like, but even if the man you're sleeping with is of legal age... if you give him Polyjuice potion to turn him into an underage boy when you shag... well I hate to tell you this, Olivia, but it's still the body of an underage boy you're shagging!"

"It's just the outward appearance of one!" She persisted, "I don't see what's wrong with enjoying such lovely and nimble young bodies so long as there is an adult inside it! We both know that the vast majority of them are already shagging eachother senseless by the time they hit sixteen, which is the very youngest I've ever had a man change into, not to mention they are practically of legal age! Besides, most men have me take the potion as well... and if you want to get technical it's really two _teens_ shagging at that point, which would be legal! Not my fault you don't want to take advantage of the opportunity to work out some of those pent up urges in a perfectly legal fashion."

"That logic is almost as twisted as you are." He said with a little smirk, flicking the end of her nose with the tip of his finger.

She gave a little snort, "Ya right. I really don't see how it's all that different than you closing your eyes and imagining I'm someone else the entire bloody time. Don't think I didn't notice! Besides, you can't tell me that you don't enjoy getting to have a young, energetic body, shagging like you did back in school..."

"I didn't do a whole lot of shagging in school."

"And if there's someone _particular_ you'd like me to turn into, just get a bit of her hair and I'd be more than willing to do that... You wouldn't even have to change if you didn't want to. I still think it would be more than worth it for me and you know full well I'd never tell. I mean if you were that worked up just _imagining_ it was this girl you were shagging..."

"Even if I was pretending you were someone else," He cut in irritably, "Which, admittedly, I have done on occasion... whatever makes you think that whichever female I might be interested in has to be underage?"

"Well, let's see..." She said musingly, "The fact that you're in a school surrounded by almost entirely little girls and just a couple of adult women... none of which, other than myself, I could see you having even the slightest interest in..." She cringed as some mental images obviously invaded her mind. She gave a little shudder, then went on, "Besides, if it was a _legal_ bit of skirt, you wouldn't have been here with _me_, now would you? You'd be waking up beside _her_ about now!"

"Are you assuming that I could have any woman I fancied? Because I'll let you in on a little secret... most people, women included, don't like me."

"Really?" She asked with a genuine sounding tinge of surprise, "Hmm... well I know you can be quite an arse... irritating as Hell really... stubborn... obstinate... simply infuriating on occasion... a rabid perfectionist... almost militantly strict at times... not to mention you always hold yourself so stiff, almost as if you've got a broomstick shoved up your arse... and you're a bit on the pale side... you could definitely do with some more sun..."

"Are you about done?" He asked in exasperation.

"Nearly." She said with a smirk, "As I was saying, you're all those things... but... well... then there is that wonderfully wicked acerbic wit of yours... and when you're glaring at me with those hard black eyes... yes, with the cold expression, just like that," She said with a grin, "All dressed up in your severe black robes and looking like you might curse me at any moment... and especially when you're so mad your voice drops and you get all rigid... Gods, I just want to toss you down and shag you senseless! I mean who _wouldn't_ want to shag you when you're being so passionate and intense? Or... does that just make me odd?" She asked, cocking her head slightly to the side and fluttering her eyelashes at him in an innocently puzzled way.

He couldn't stifle his snort of amusement. He leaned over, giving her a little peck on the cheek. "Yes, Olivia. It does."

> > > > > > >

Steven shifted in his sleep, then let out a loud groan as his body brought him abruptly awake. He squinted against the bright sunlight filling the room and glanced around, remembering where he was. The reason he was there was achingly obvious. It felt like he'd been soundly beaten, run over by the Knight bus, then beaten again. Well, he'd felt worse pains of course, but the fact that it was every muscle in his entire body simultaneously made it one of the most miserable sensations he'd ever felt. It was made that much worse when he moved, making his joints put in their two knuts worth as well. He felt like he was about two hundred years old at the moment.

Someone was definitely going to pay for his pain and humiliation... and pay _dearly..._ there was only to decide how to arrange it without being technically _involved..._

"Keep it down, now. You're not my only patient." Pomfrey said as she bustled over. She quickly pulled a couple of bottles out of a nearby cabinet and meticulously measured some out into a small glass. When she was done adding ingredients he watched her mixing the concoction with foreboding. It was somewhat thick and a completely unappetizing shade of dark plum.

He didn't bother objecting when she handed it to him. She had a vague hint of pity in her eyes, but he got the definite impression that it wouldn't take much to squelch it. He didn't know how much she knew about what had happened to him... or why... and he had absolutely no desire to be questioned. Best to just down the foul stuff so she'd leave him be. He choked it down, though it was even more difficult than expected. It tasted a bit like mud with the vaguest hint of some kind of rather nasty fruit. As he handed the glass back, trying to get the aftertaste out of his mouth he couldn't help but wonder if her potions had proper expiration dates on them... because at least one of those _had_ to be rancid! It now tasted a bit like something had curled up in his mouth and died.

"That might help a bit, but with... well, that _particular_ kind of... _'injury'_ it mostly has to work out on its own." She said gravely.

"Might have told me that before I drank that putrid concoction!" He grumbled, forgetting the precariousness of his footing in his irritation.

Her expression darkened. "I see you're back to your usual nasty self. No need for you to be taking up one of my beds any longer." She said curtly before turning on her heel and walking back into her office with a definite air of annoyance.

Steven sighed irritably. He'd rather hoped to be able to hang around there for a day or two before being given the boot. Now it was back to Ravenclaw with Entwhistle trailing him like a puppy constantly again. It had been such a relief when Pomfrey had shooed him away the night before. The boy seemed completely incapable of taking a hint! Still, he had his uses. Not to mention that with his father's new restrictions on his 'love life' he might be needing a bit of spare to relieve the pressure now and then. He had to admit that the boy had some talents... If only he could get him to stop being so bloody obvious! It certainly wasn't worth another round of torture as his father had promised him if he heard about him openly 'acting the pansy' again.

He pulled the blanket off himself and took a deep, bracing breath, then heaved himself up into a sitting position. He groaned. She was right, the potion was barely even taking the edge off. His joints seemed to be loosening up a touch, but that alone hardly seemed worth it. He slid his legs off the side, finding his shoes with his feet and shoving them roughly on. At least they hadn't undressed him. He didn't want to think what it'd be like having to get fully dressed on his own in this state.

He glanced at his watch and let out a piteous sound. He had class in just about twenty minutes. That would barely be time to hit the loo and grab his books. He wasn't allowed to be skipping classes without justifiable reasons anymore. His father had made it clear he was to stop calling attention to himself.

He heaved himself unsteadily to his feet, letting out another groan.

"Oh will you _bottle it already?_" an irritated voice asked from behind a set of privacy dividers.

He would have normally responded angrily, but he suddenly realized who it was. He glanced over, making sure Pomfrey's door was closed, then moved over to the dividers. The whole school had been talking about her... how could he pass up the opportunity to get a peek? From what he'd heard, they'd done a right fine job on her!

He pulled open the divider, then sighed in disappointment. She looked almost back to normal. Well, she still looked a bit puffy and what he could see of her skin was covered in tiny splotches, but that's about all he could see while she was mostly covered up. He smirked as he spotted a pair of donkey ears sprouting from her head that she'd obviously tried to cover up with her hair.

"What are you smirking at?" Lavender asked crossly.

"Guess they really did make an ass of you..." He said, snickering.

"Don't make me curse you." She growled.

"Who did this to you anyway?"

She glowered, looking away.

His grin widened. "Got something on you, do they?"

She gave a little snort, glancing back over at him. "You aren't quite as stupid as you look." she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it was the 'golden trio'." he said with a smirk, "And... just guessing again of course, I'd say the littlest Weasley was in on it as well. She's a hot tempered one, and the trio have been hanging around her ever since, though they usually ignore her for the most part... funny how committing crimes can bring people closer together... But then I know for a fact Granger wasn't in on it, because I saw her with Goyle that night."

Her eyes widened a bit and became attentive. "What do you mean by 'with Goyle'?" She asked shrewdly.

"Well, if you're asking if your little bet or whatever it is is over, I couldn't tell you for sure. All I know is I saw Goyle carrying her about while she was pissed out of her mind, wrapped up in a cloak and quite obviously naked underneath."

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I kind of doubt _he_ shagged her though... she appeared to be getting around normally the next day, and from what I hear, Goyle's hung like a bloody hippogriff. If she was a virgin, I'd imagine he woulda tore her up pretty good if he shagged her, so I doubt she would have been up and blithely hanging out with her little chums the very next day."

Lavender scowled. With the residual puffiness, it made her face look vaguely reminiscent of a bulldog's.

"Was Johansen in on it too?"

Lavender opened her mouth as if to utter a scathing remark about the girl's involvement, but her throat seemed to lock up on her and she just went back to scowling.

He chuckled. "Wow... they went so far as to place a _geis_ on you? That's impressive. As for Johansen, I suspected as much. Granger actually sat next to her in the Great Hall the other day." A little smile slipped over his lips as a thought began to form. "So... you get cursed nearly into oblivion, and Johansen gets more popular. Hardly seems fair, now does it?"

He went over and sat on the bed beside her, though his body protested. He carefully hid a smirk as he felt something vaguely rope-like tug itself out from under him under the covers. He wasn't about to ask at this juncture, but he was pretty sure the donkey ears had a counterpart. "So... just between you and me... you planning on getting even?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Even if I was, I wouldn't be daft enough to tell _you!_"

"Ah, Brown..." He sighed sadly, shaking his head, then letting a wickedly mischievous smirk slip over his lips, "You really need to learn to recognize possible_ allies_..."

> > > > > > >

Hermione rubbed her tired eyes, quickly refocusing on the page before her. She was nearly done with Snape's book, but class would be starting shortly and she was desperately trying to finish. It was as if the other professors had known she wanted extra time to read... they'd all given her more homework to compete! As strong as her desire was to read the book, she still had been forced to take the time out for her homework. So now she found herself in one of the alcoves near the Potions classroom. She'd stopping in to the Great Hall and nipped a sandwich for lunch, then headed right down there to make sure she wouldn't get too embroiled in the book and be late for Potions. It was the same alcove Goyle had hidden in when he returned the map, but she preferred not to think about that. It was the closest and therefor the logical choice. The lighting wasn't the best, being a single torch, but at least she could hear the other students arriving for class so she would know when she had to go.

She hated having to rush through the book. She could read very fast of course, but she preferred to savor particularly good books at a more leisurely pace. When she read too fast she got the knowledge, yes, but some of the nuance inevitably got lost in the rush. Even though she knew she had to return this book in just a few minutes, she couldn't help but slow down her reading once again. She smirked at a subtly sarcastic comment that most readers probably wouldn't have caught. She would definitely have to ask Snape where she might be able to get a copy of this book. It would probably be expensive since the book sounded to be rare, but she'd be willing to save up for it. She wondered if the author had written anything else? She certainly hoped so. She could keep reading books like this forever.

She turned the page and blinked down in surprise. It was blank. She flipped the last couple of pages, but they were the standard number of blanks at the end. She was glad in a way since she could hear almost the full class queued up for Potions by this points, but she felt a bit stunned by the suddenness of it, not to mention saddened that it had come to an end. She furrowed her brow, flipping back to the last written page, then through the blanks again, as if sure she had missed something. No, there was nothing more. Then she realized what she felt was missing... there hadn't been a glossary or index! It seemed out of keeping for such a detailed and thorough book to be missing both of those very standard components.

She shook herself from her musings as she heard the students quiet and the sounds of their feet starting to shuffle towards the classroom. They must be going in already. She quickly got up and hurried out of the alcove. It would probably be best to wait until after class when the other students were gone to return the book to Snape. She pulled her school bag around to put it away, but it was suddenly snatched out of her hand.

"Give that back!" She snapped immediately, grabbing after it.

"What the bloody Hell are you doing with this again?" Draco demanded angrily, holding it away so she couldn't snatch it back.

"I was just borrowing it!"

"What do you think this is? The bloody _lending library?_ When Snape finds out you've..."

"That'll be enough." Snape said calmly, plucking the book from Draco's hand in passing and tucking it away in his robe as he disappeared through the Potions classroom door.

Draco stared after him incredulously, his jaw dropping slightly.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the look of profound shock on Draco's face. He'd obviously thought she'd pilfered it again. "Like I said. I was just borrowed it." She said, brushing past him towards the door.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her around. "Where do you get off borrowing that book?" he demanded, though keeping his voice low enough not to carry into the classroom.

She glared at him. "What are you going on about? You've obviously read it, so why is it so shocking..."

"_Parts_ of it!" He said, cutting her off, "While in his presence. I've never once _taken_ it!"

She glared at him, irritated by his manner as well as by the fact that his grip on her arm was making her shoulder twinge. He wasn't really jealous over a _book_ was he? She hardly thought Draco Malfoy the type to care about such things. "Just because he doesn't trust _you_ to take it out of his sight..."

"I never said he wouldn't _let_ me!" Draco growled disdainfully, "I just never would have taken it! To be responsible for _that_..." He shook his head. "I'd never be able to face him again if anything happened to it! I would have thought that you'd understand the value of such a thing! It's not like it could ever be replaced! That book is more than your life's worth!" He spat, then glanced up and hissed in irritation as the bell rang, then glared back at her. "If you're going to take stupid risks, take them with your _own_ things, not his bloody _life's work!_" He hissed, giving her shoulder a little shove before releasing it.

Hermione stared after him, completely dumbstruck as he went through the door. His life's work? _Snape's life's work?_

She leaned against the wall, shaken to the core. Snape had written it. She just couldn't seem to wrap her mind around that. The reason for the lack of glossary and index, or even _title_ for that matter now became blatantly obvious. It wasn't finished. She felt her insides twist as she realized she had been in the possession of a true original copy... and from what Draco had said, most likely a one of a kind! What if she had lost it or it had been damaged? That book would never have been read by another living soul! Her knees felt slightly weak at the profound thought. Draco's anger suddenly became completely understandable. She had blithely held most likely _years_ of Snape's dedicated work in her hands!

"Hermione!" A voice hissed.

Hermione started, looking over to see Dean Thomas standing at the door.

"I'm supposed to close the door. Get in here! Are you daft?" He hissed urgently.

Hermione snapped out of it, glancing at her watch and realizing with alarm that she was already three minutes late for class. She hurried in so he could close the door, then down the aisle to her seat, blushing bright red.

"So nice of you to join us, Miss Granger." Snape said without looking up from the ingredients he was carefully measuring out into small silver bowls. "Five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness."

Draco glared over at her. Snape usually took _ten_ when a Gryffindor was late.

"Today's potion only takes about twenty minutes to prepare, but it is highly volatile, so I will demonstrate it first so you can see what it should look like when properly brewed. Timing is _essential_. Towards this purpose, you will be supplied with a clock just like this." He said, indicating the odd clock before him. It had no numbers, just small red marks set about it at uneven intervals. "It is specially made for this particular potion. Each time it reaches a mark you add the next ingredient. Once you get better at making it, you will be able to tell when it is time just by closely observing the potion."

Snape then lit the fire under his cauldron which started the clock. Though the clock was facing the students he never missed a mark, talking them through the process as he went. It looked so effortless when he did it. Hermione diligently took her notes, though the back of her mind was still buzzing with thoughts and questions about that book.

As the last mark was reached, the cauldron suddenly shot up spatters of shimmering green and golden light that reminded Hermione of the sparklers she had seen Muggle children play with during celebrations. He extinguished the flames below the cauldron and it quickly calmed, glimmering innocently.

"You will notice that there are only five setups." Snape said as he stepped from behind his cauldron, looking them over seriously. "We are an odd number until Miss Brown returns, so we will break into five groups of three. I will let you chose this time, but keep in mind you have to be able to work together as a team. This is not a social hour. Mistakes will bring swift and _painful_ results, so choose wisely. Each group will find a clock set before them. You will gather all of your ingredients and mix those four initial ingredients in your cauldron before starting." He said, indicating the instructions on the board. "Once you are ready, I will construct a protective shield around each group. One stupid mistake might otherwise trigger off the other potions as well, even if they are properly brewed. In each group, one person will prepare the ingredients, another stirring the cauldron, and the third will be responsible for adding the ingredients at the proper moment. The one in charge of ingredients should prepare them _in order_ to make sure each is ready well before it is needed. The one in charge of stirring should take care to note the varying direction and speed required during each stage, and last but certainly not least, the one adding the ingredients should take careful note of how each should be added. If you just dump them in like a graceless troll you shant do so for long!" He said, the implication of the repercussions clear in he glared grimly around at his students. "The clock will start as soon as you light the fire under your cauldrons, so be prepared. If you don't blow anything up, bring a marked vial of potion to the front, but remember to leave the remainder in your cauldron. The potions we are getting into now are too complicated and valuable to waste by banishing unless they are botched."

Once he turned away, obviously done with his instructions, Draco quickly shoved his chair over away from Hermione. She looked over as he gave her one last glare, setting his notes on the table beside the setup before Blaise and Shandra. She looked around. There was another setup on her end of the front table, one in the center of the second row table, and one on each end of the third. Goyle had already settled himself between the Patil twins, who were both grinning at him and giggling. Anthony Goldstein, unsurprisingly, had gone over to where Tracy Davis and Kevin Entwhistle sat. He looked to be talking Kevin into staying with them (though it was obvious he just wanted his fellow Ravenclaw there as a pretext so he could justify voluntarily sitting with a Slytherin). Kevin looked over and gave a helpless shrug. Hermione followed his gaze and wrinkled her nose in disgruntled irritation. Steven was back. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen him before. He was sitting in his usual seat directly behind her.

She suddenly realized she had best find a group fast. As she stood to move over to where Dean Thomas and Lisa Turpin were sitting Pansy Parkinson, taking in the remaining possibilities as well, took the seat beside them. She noticed the furious glare the girl sent over at Steven and realized she must know what he'd tried to do to her... boyfriend? Well whatever Blaise was to her anyway. Lisa and Dean were glaring at eachother coldly, but as Lisa glanced around she decided to keep her seat.

"Nott and Cornfoot, down front." Snape said impatiently, "We haven't all day!"

Hermione groaned in exasperation. What had she done to deserve getting saddled with Cornfoot? She didn't really care about being partnered with Nott. He seemed competent and rarely spoke unless required to, so he would be no burden.

Cornfoot smirked at her nastily as he got up and sidled down, plunking his chair very close to hers. She shifted her chair away as he sat down. Snape couldn't honestly expect her to work with this boy!

She got up to go get the ingredients, but then saw Nott already gathering them. She sat back down a bit dejectedly.

"So... you like playing with snakes?" Steven whispered mischievously.

Hermione blushed brightly. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said primly, though the blatant lie made her cheeks burn still brighter.

He chuckled softly. "Not near the prim and proper little Miss Perfect, are you? I bet you're a real wildcat in the sack. I tell you what... if you want to meet me some night to make up for that little 'misunderstanding', I'd be willing to forgive and forget..." he said in a generous tone.

She looked over at him, her jaw dropping slightly in outrage. "Make it up to you? You nearly got everyone killed!"

"Oh come along. You and I both know that none of that would have happened if you hadn't been such a bloody tease!"

Hermione was just about to reply scathingly when Nott arrived. She fumed, but choked back her comments and helped him unload his armful of jars and vials so he wouldn't drop any. When he was done, he looked the other two over. "So... how are we doing this? I mean where do you want me?"

"A different country would be preferable." Steven said coldly.

"Believe me, I take no pleasure in your presence either." Theo replied just as coldly.

"Well, since there's no help for it... at least not while there are witnesses..." He muttered with a malicious grin, then went on in a normal voice, "I suggest you just plunk your bony snake arse down over there. I've got my seat..." He added, reaching over and slipping his hand onto Hermione's thigh.

Steven was yanked up by the back of his collar before Hermione could even pull her wand. "You will be sitting around here, Mr. Cornfoot." Snape growled irritable, shoving Steven around to the other side of the table. He conjured a chair, then shoved Steven into it.

Nott went around to take Steven's vacated chair with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Your group is already running behind, so let me take care of the decisions for you. Mr. Nott will stir, Miss Granger will prepare the ingredients and Mr. Cornfoot will add them at the proper time. Everyone clear on their duties?"

Hermione and Theo nodded. Steven merely glowered at Snape.

Snape leaned closer to him, lowering his voice. "Behave yourself!"

Steven just muttered darkly.

Snape then turned to Theo, his voice a bit louder. "Mr. Nott, see that he does."

The little smirk on Theo's face widened considerable. "Yes, sir." He said dutifully.

Snape gave a curt nod, then stepped back. He cast at them and suddenly a pearly bubble formed around them. It was almost eerie. The silence was absolute but for the noises they were making themselves. She could see the other students, though they were a bit distorted and shadowy through the shield. They were moving their mouths and moving about, but it was like watching a television on mute.

She quickly got to business, starting to prepare the ingredients as Theo measured out the liquid base of the potion. Steven turned the clock mostly towards him, then sat there looking rather disgruntled. She could only hope he remained that quiet the whole time.

"How's it going with you and Johansen?"

Hermione sighed. It was too much to hope for really.

Theo glared over at Steven. "Just fine." He muttered.

Steven snorted. "Ya, well enjoy it then. I've already owled my father. He's probably got that betrothal annulled by now. That obstinate tart is going to make me a nice little trophy wife."

To Hermione's surprise, Theo didn't look angry. He looked up at Steven with a little smirk. "Will never happen."

Steven snorted derisively. "Deluded little snake, aren't you? Your father is a bloody Death Eater! They'll toss it out in a heartbeat and flaunt it as another blow against your precious master!"

"Couple of points..." Theo said, his voice still sedate, "The Dark Lord is not, nor will he _ever_ be my 'master', and my father's misguided loyalties will never effect my marriage."

Steven snorted. "We'll see about that! I mean honestly! Who do you think they'll rule in favor of, a Death Eater, or a fine, upstanding and _high ranking_ Auror?"

"We'll see." Theo said unflappably. He looked over Hermione's work, making sure she'd gotten a good enough head start on the ingredients, then lit the fire under the cauldron with his wand. The clock started.

"She's a brilliant shag." Steven said, obviously trying to goad Theo. For his part, Theo seemed to be completely ignoring him. "She may have tiny little titties, but they're so _perky_..." Theo was still oblivious. "And that arse... just the right amount of padding... now that's a backside that you can just spend hours..."

"We both know you haven't gotten anywhere near her knickers, so give it up. Besides, your language is crude and unbecoming. There's a lady present." Theo said calmly without even looking up from his work.

Steven looked over at Hermione and snorted. "I'd hardly call that scut a lady!"

Hermione glared at him with pure loathing.

Theo's eyes rose to meet Steven's. "Last warning." He said softly.

"My, snippy today, aren't you? Must be frustration. Word is that your precious little wifey to be hasn't let you anywhere near her either!"

"I've gotten a far sight further with her than you _ever_ will." Theo said softly.

"I'll bet you ten galleons I shag the little bint first!"

"No." Theo replied simply.

Steven laughed. "Look at him! He knows I'm more likely to plow that field!"

"No."

"Oh yeah? Then why won't you bet?"

"For several reasons. First and foremost, it is vulgar to bet on such things. Women should be respected, not used for wagers."

"Cherry!" Steven snickered.

Theo went on, ignoring his quip entirely, "Latimera is a lovely and respectable young woman... not a door prize! Secondly, it would be unfair to you in the extreme. Not only does she despise you, I also have an unfair advantage."

"Which is?" Steven asked mirthfully.

"I possess three things that you _never_ will. Patience, respect... and a marriage contract."

Steven's amusement faded. "We'll see about that. I mean Hell, even if I don't get the contract, the way she's shagging her way through the sixth years she's bound to get to me sooner or later! Whether she likes me or not that horny little thing is eventually going to run out of hamptons to jump on and then..."

With a flash and a crack Steven was knocked clean out of his chair, hitting the barrier and sliding down into an unconscious heap on the floor.

Hermione stared at Theo in shock, but he just calmly put away his wand, then reached over and turned the clock towards him. He picked up one of the silver cups, and carefully sifted it into the cauldron as the first mark was met.

He glanced over at her as he handed her the empty cup. "What? I warned him." He said with a little shrug, " He's lucky that anything stronger than a stunning spell would have set off the potion."

Hermione went back to preparing the ingredients without comment. It wasn't like she objected to shutting Steven up. In fact, her only objection was it hadn't been her that had gotten to do the honors.

Once she finished measuring out the last ingredient, she set it beside the others. She had lined them all up neatly for him so he wouldn't have to look to find the right one. It was easier for him to just add them himself so he would have to deal with her reaching over him anyway.

After another long couple of minutes of drawn out silence, Hermione couldn't help but ask. "Have you ever told her?"

He glanced over at her for a moment. "Told who what?"

"Told Litty how you feel about her."

His hand paused ever so slightly at that, but thankfully not enough to set the potion off. "What do you mean?" He asked as if he hadn't a clue what she was getting at.

"It's obvious you care about her a great deal. I was just wondering if you'd ever told her that?"

He was silent for a long moment before offhandedly replying, "Why? There'd be no point to it."

"Of course there would!" Hermione said, shocked that he didn't even seem to think it important. "Don't you think she should know? I mean maybe if she knew how much you fancied her she wouldn't be as opposed to the idea of marrying you."

He gave a little amused snort. "If only it would work that way. No, she'd just think I was trying to manipulate her with words. She thinks I only want her because I think of her as my possession or something. I doubt there is _anything_ I could _ever_ say to change that opinion."

Hermione thought that over. It did sound a lot like what Litty had said about him. "So... if you two get married... I mean what then? If you never tell her, how will you ever get past that emotional blockade of hers?"

He looked over at her for a moment before quickly going back to work, grabbing up the next bowl. "I'll just have to _show_ her. If she'll let me. Like I said... I'm patient. I just... have to believe that some day she'll come around and realize that I... care about her."

Hermione's heart ached for him. He'd very nearly said love. She'd seen his mouth start to form the word before he caught himself, seen the abrupt emotional retreat in his eyes.

"I hope you get that chance." Hermione said softly. She glanced over at Steven, who was still laying in an untidy heap on the floor. "I certainly hope Cornfoot doesn't succeed. I wouldn't wish him on my worse enemy."

"Don't worry. He won't get her." Theo said without a hint of a doubt.

"How are you so sure? I mean... well I hate to say it, but with your father being outted..."

"My father has nothing to do with it. He loathed the very idea of marrying me off to a Gryffindor. Said it would ruin the family reputation."

"But then how did you get him to sign..."

"That's my point. My father's name is nowhere near that betrothal agreement. He didn't even know about it until it was too late."

"But then who signed it?"

Theo looked over at her appraisingly. "You swear you won't tell Latimera?"

"I wouldn't tell her if you didn't want me to, but why should it matter?"

"Swear it." He said seriously.

Hermione eyed him for a moment. What could be so secret? "I swear I won't tell her."

Theo took a deep breath and sighed it out, "I did. My mother seconded since I was a minor. Latimera hates me enough already. She finds out I'm directly _responsible_ and..." He gave a pained sigh.

"You _wanted_ to be betrothed to her?" Hermione asked in surprise. She thought all arranged marriages were made by the parents without the children even knowing.

"Since first year." He said softly after a moment. After another moment of silent contemplation, he gave a little amused sound, "If only I'd known then. I would have had a much better chance of winning her heart if I wasn't scheduled to marry her. Ironic, isn't it?"

She flashed him a little wane smile, but the sadness in his eyes cut at her.

"I like Goyle." He said after a few minutes. "I can empathize with him a bit. He keeps his silence well... always a bit apart from everyone else even when he's by their side... masking much of what he truly feels and thinks, even from those he feels closest to. He's not cold though... just very careful... very reserved. Watches in silence rather than constantly putting forth his opinion like a lot of people do."

She looked over at him, furrowing her brow. Why was he talking about Goyle?

"I trust his judgment. I hope that trust isn't misplaced."

"His judgment?" She asked curiously as he added the last ingredient to the bubbling potion.

He nodded, then shifted back as gold and green light erupted from the cauldron, just as it had from Snape's. He looked over at her. "He's been around a lot of girls... but you're the first one he's ever _spoken_ for."

"Spoken...?" She trailed off, her eyes going round as she recalled what the girls had said while sitting around on her bed that night that now seemed so very long ago. Slytherins spoke for people they wanted off bounds for teasing and the like... people they were _shagging_... Her cheeks went beet red. She glanced around, suddenly acutely aware that they were in a classroom full of other students, even though sound couldn't pass through the shield that surrounded them. "But I didn't... we never..." She started quickly, but found herself unable to even utter it aloud.

He grinned at her. "You didn't have to. Contrary to popular belief, Slytherins don't speak for people just because they're shagging them. Hell, if everyone any Slytherin had ever shagged was off limits there'd only be like ten people over the age of fourteen left to tease!" he said with a little chuckle.

"What's it mean then?" She asked warily.

"As a general rule, Slytherins don't trust anyone outside their own House. Speaking for someone tells the other Slytherins that the person is trustworthy. It's a form of acceptance. The other Slytherins don't have to _like_ you but they leave you be, because one of their Housemates has placed their trust in you and they respect that. To get technical it really has nothing to do with _sex_. It just usually happens to be people they're shagging that they speak for. Hell, I spoke for Latimera the second week of first year, and I've still never slept with her. For that matter, I spoke for Shandra the minute they explained the rule to us, and we're just friends."

"I thought... I mean to say... Shandra said that you two had..."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Ya. She told me. She said any time she told Latimera about a boy she'd shagged before Latimera had gotten to him, Latimera always had a go at him within a week or two. She said she thought it was worth a try. Wishful thinking if you ask me. I could have told her it wouldn't work." He shrugged, then fell silent as the shield around them dissipated.

Snape peered down at Steven, then back up at Theo with mild amusement. "Got lippy, did he? Out of curiosity, how long did he last?"

"About two minutes."

Snape smirked, "Didn't really figure he'd be able to resist for long with you two as partners."

"Just thought he looked like he could use a nap." Theo replied deadpan.

"Indeed." Snape said, then pulled out his wand and revived Steven.

Steven sat up groggily, trying to shake off the disorientation. When he got his bearings back he scrambled quickly to his feet. "Nott attacked me without provocation!" He growled accusingly.

"I did nothing of the sort." Nott replied evenly, "You got out of line and I warned you. You did it again and I made you stop, like I was told to."

Steven looked from him over to Snape, but before he could even utter a reply, Snape cut him off.

"He _was_ told to keep you in line. You heard me. You should have known better." He shifted forward, peering into the glimmering potion. "Well done. Mr. Nott and Miss Granger get full marks for the day." He then looked over at Steven, folding his arms over his chest, "However, since you appear to have _slept_ through the assignment, you will receive a zero for the day."

"This is outrageous!" Steven replied furiously, "He should get detention at the very least!"

"I'm afraid my detention is full for the evening. Eight o'clock, by the way. Be punctual."

"I get a zero _and_ a detention and he gets away without so much as..."

"The detention was not for _this_ incident." Snape cut in, "It is the first of your detentions for what occurred last Friday evening. As I told the class before the outing, anyone daft enough to set off the guardian plants would get detention. _You_ were that daft, and therefore you have detention. I would have gotten to them earlier had I been up to it, but I'm feeling much better now, rest assured."

"You can't seriously..." Steven began heatedly.

"We can discuss it with your father if you'd like."

Snape's tone had been soft and unimposing, but Steven reacted as if he'd leveled his wand at him menacingly. A flicker of fear crossed his face, then he scowled at Snape hatefully, falling silent. The bell rang and he snatched up his school bag and left quickly.

"I got it." Hermione said as Theo started to clean up. He looked up at her in surprise. "You did most of the work for the potion. Go on." She said, taking over.

He shrugged and left as well.

Hermione took her time cleaning up. She returned the extra supplies, then turned, glancing around the classroom to make sure all the other students had gone. Her group had been last to finish, so the others had been mostly done with their cleanup before the bell even rang. Snape was sitting at his desk, writing something on a piece of parchment. She made her way back over to her seat, carefully ladling some of the potion into a vial. She capped it and marked it.

He glanced up as she brought it up and set it beside the four other vials of potion, but then went right back to his notes. She shifted a bit closer, looking at the page. She immediately recognized the small, neat handwriting.

So it was true.

When she didn't leave, he looked up again, "Something I can do for you, Miss Granger?" He asked in a mildly exasperated tone.

She bit her lip, then took a deep breath, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He asked, the tone still in his voice.

"That you wrote that book."

A flicker of surprise went through his eyes but he deftly hid it. He hadn't thought she would discover that little fact. He was tempted to have a word with Draco, knowing that was the only place she could have gotten that information, but then dismissed it. It was his own fault really. He should have told Draco. There was no way the boy could have known how much she had been told about the book. It was probably just an innocent slip. "What does it matter?"

Her jaw dropped slightly. "What does it matter? It matters a great deal!" She said a bit indignantly, but was then at a bit of a loss to explain why when he looked up at her curiously. She quickly redirected, "How soon until you publish it? I mean it's already over five hundred pages. I'm surprised you haven't yet."

He gave a little snort, looking his note over and adding a few more symbols to the diagram at the bottom. "Why would I bother publishing it? Who would want to buy it?"

"I would! I would think _anyone_ with even the _slightest_ interest in magical plants would!"

"Yes... so that would be you and perhaps some of the Slytherins... I could probably get away with a run of about fifty and only have a dozen or so copies left gathering dust in the local bookstore shelf." He went on, seeing she was about to object, "No one will want a book written by someone _like me_, Miss Granger. I've made poor decisions in my life and I'm never going to be allowed to forget that." He glanced to make sure the door was closed, then dropped his voice. "Everyone knows at the very least that I was once accused of being a Death Eater. Cleared or not, they never forget that fact. I have no illusions that they would want anything associated with me."

"But you're not a Death Eater..." She began.

He cocked his head to the side a bit, pulling up his sleeve.

She quickly looked away from the ugly red mark on his arm. She was relieved when he pulled the sleeve back down. After a moment, she went on in a soft voice. "He branded you, true... but... you're not really one of them, now are you? You're on our side... the good side. I don't think I could ever truly think of you as a Death Eater."

He looked up at her for a long moment before pulling his eyes back to his parchment. Precious few people had ever uttered such a comment to him... and even fewer looked as sincere as she did at that moment. He felt a little stir of warmth in his chest, but quickly squelched it.

"Why did you let me borrow that book? Why allow me to keep ahold of your one and only original copy?" She asked softly.

He had thought about that question a great deal actually, afraid she might eventually find out it was his and ask it. It wouldn't do to just sit there and say 'I don't know'. He took a deep breath, his tone studiously devoid of emotion. "I can see you're once again thinking my actions were personal. I can assure you that it had nothing to do with you. An outsider's opinion is a valuable tool to a writer. One gets so involved in his work that it's hard to distance himself enough to look at it objectively. You have read far more books than most of my students, so you would be a logical choice should I choose to have someone look it over. Admittedly it was a bit sooner than I had planned, but you'd already started to read it on your own... it was only logical to let you complete it."

"So you just wanted my opinion on it?"

"Yes. Nothing more."

"Oh. Ok." Hermione said with a little nod.

He stared studiously at his notes as she stood there silently. After several minutes had passed, he finally made himself look up again. "If you don't mind, Miss Granger, I'm rather busy..."

She gave a little nod, going over and getting her school bag. When she reached the door, she paused and turned, her hand resting on the doorknob. "Professor Snape, can I ask you one more question?" She asked tentatively.

He looked up with a sigh. "What is it, Miss Granger?" he asked a bit testily.

"If all you wanted was my opinion... why haven't you _asked_ for it?"

He blinked, struck momentarily dumb. He _hadn't_ asked her. He felt like a blithering idiot for the glaringly obvious flaw in his reasoning.

Hermione, who had been watching his face closely, gave him a little smile and slipped out the door before he could even muster a reply.

> > > > > > >

"There's your bloody feathers." Steven growled irritably, plunking a jar full of tiny speckled blue feathers on the desk before Snape. "Now I know why you stuck me in the back room! You might have warned me!"

Snape smirked. "I would expect any sixth year to _know_. Jobberknolls were covered in _third_ year."

Steven scowled at him hatefully. "We done now?"

"You are done for tonight."

Steven's eyes narrowed. "For tonight? Just how long do you plan on antagonizing me with these unwarranted detentions?"

"I would say they were _more_ than warranted, Mr. Cornfoot. I did warn everyone that such gross negligence would find you in detention for a good long time! If you cooperate and cease your bickering I'll just make it until the Yule break."

"Until _break?_ But that's _months_ away!"

"Indeed. What your detentions will entail will depend on my mood, so I suggest you don't irritate me. Unless I direct you otherwise, you will come here every night after dinner..."

"Five nights a week?" Steven sputtered indignantly, "That's completely..."

"Seven." Snape cut in with a wicked smirk.

"You can't give me detention on the weekends!"

"I suggest you re-read the rule book. I could keep you for up to six hours a day on the weekends. Few professors chose to exercise this right since it requires us to give up some of our own precious little free time... but I haven't an overly full social calendar, so provoke me and I might go for the full six."

Steven's jaw was working, but he was too outraged to form words for nearly a full minute. "How many detentions is Granger getting then?" He demanded at length.

"Why would I give _her_ detention?"

"Well I'd say she was just as much at fault as I was!"

Snape made an amused sound. "Ah yes... I see... she _forced_ you to act like a complete arse and yank up that plant did she?"

"Yes!" Steven snarled, then quickly rephrased it when he realized how daft that sounded. "Well if she wasn't teasing me and wriggling her bloody bristols in my face none of this would have happened!"

"You truly are shockingly deluded, aren't you?" Snape said with amusement. "This is your situation Cornfoot. Deal with it."

Steven fumed at him for several more minutes before managing to think up another objection. "What about practice then?"

"Practice?"

"I'm one of the beaters for my House Quidditch team! You can't keep me from practicing for half the year!"

Snape eyed him for a long moment, mulling something over. "Well..." He said with a falsely commiserating tone, "I'm truly sorry, but you see I've already got plans for a set number of detentions already worked out, so there's no way you could possibly skip a night. Perhaps we can hold your detentions earlier or later on those days, but there's no other way around it."

Steven's eyes flashed furiously.

"Unless of course..." But then Snape trailed off, shaking his head.

"Unless what?" Steven asked quickly, his expression turning calculating.

"Well, I was going to say unless you got someone else to voluntarily take your detentions on those nights. But then no one's daft enough to do that, so it's not even worth mentioning." Snape said with a shrug, "Good night, Mr. Cornfoot." He said, grabbing up the jar of feathers and strolling off to store them away.

A little smirk slipped over Steven's lips. He knew just the person...

> > > > > > >

"What are you doing?"

Steven started, glaring over at Kevin for sneaking upon him, then went back to his quiet observation.

Kevin couldn't help but notice the object of his attention. "You aren't planning on doing something to Blaise again, are you?" He asked worriedly.

Steven looked over at him, smiling innocently, "Now what would make you say such a thing?"

Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes. "You have to stop this, Steven. You can't be going after people anymore. Not sexually and not... well whatever you're planning with him!"

"You're still jealous that I'd even think about shagging another boy, aren't you?" Steven asked with a smirk.

Kevin dropped his eyes, blushing. "No. It's not that. I just... I mean what if your father should find out? I don't want to see you hurt like that again!"

Steven flinched at the reminder. He could still feel the residual ache in his body and it angered him... but at the same time reminded him why he had to be subtle. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "I don't know. It might be worth it to get back at that little slag. Father was most furious because it had been a boy. _Zabini _is the reason he took it out on me so bad. He didn't care about the girls. He would have just warned me to be more careful if Snape hadn't told him about Zabini. Besides... Zabini hurt you. How could I let him get away with that?"

Kevin eyed him, trying to fight down that irritating flash of hope that blossomed in his heart. "I thought you said it was because of what You Know Who did to your father. That's what you told Goyle."

"Of course I wanted to get back at them. Can you blame me? But I could have done that by hurting _any_ of them. _You're_ the reason I picked Zabini. I've wanted to get back at him ever since you told me what he did to you. Father's little 'accident' was just the justification I needed."

Kevin looked away. The conflict of emotions in him was almost dizzying. He wanted so desperately to believe him... and yet he didn't want to. Snape's words kept echoing in his head and reason kept trying to tell him that this was just another of Steven's manipulative ploys.

Steven brushed his fingers lightly down his arm, making Kevin shiver and look over at him in surprise. Steven rarely deigned to so much as make eye contact with him in public. Steven was glancing around. Seeing no one watching at the moment, he took ahold of Kevin's hand and pulled him back into some shrubs that were growing along the castle wall.

Before Kevin could even get a good look at where they were he felt himself shoved back against the castle wall, Steven's lips crushing against his own. He felt any resistance crumbling away as Steven plundered his mouth, pressing his body up full against him.

When Steven finally released his lips he stayed right where he was, smirking at him from mere inches away. "It's been too long..." He said softly, pressing himself against him.

Kevin groaned with longing, feeling something very firm pressing against him. He tried desperately to regain his scattered senses. "But I thought... I thought you didn't care for me anymore... you pushed me away... you called me a..." His voice cut out as his eyes stung at the memory of how Steven had treated him in the hospital.

"You know about my father... about how vehemently he hates people who are... _different_... you know that's why I have to be nasty and say wretched things to you sometimes. Snape would have told him otherwise. What my father did to me... it was pain beyond anything I could have imagined... I'm sorry... I just... I can't face that again. We have to keep this _quiet_."

Kevin's heart ached. It had been sheer torture for him as well... seeing the pain and fear in Steven's eyes. He sighed. "I know." He said softly. He hoped Steven was wrong. Snape wouldn't really tell, would he? If he couldn't be trusted, Steven would have been hauled out and tortured by his father again by now after what he'd told him. He had to just hope that Steven was simply being overly cautious. Understandable under the circumstances. He felt reassured that Snape's overly harsh assessment of Steven now seemed so baseless.

"Snape's out to get me." Steven sighed sadly, leaning his head against Kevin's shoulder and letting Kevin hold him comfortingly. "He's trying to take away everything worth having in my life. He even tried to turn you away from me, didn't he?" he asked softly, trailing his fingertips lightly down Kevin's cheek.

Kevin didn't reply.

Steven sighed, "I thought as much. I don't know what that man has against me. He's even trying to get me kicked off the Quidditch team!"

"Why would he do that? You've been trying to get on the team for years!" Kevin said, shocked.

"I don't know. He's got it all fixed though. He's given me detentions every single night, weekends included, up until Christmas break! The team will kick me off for sure if I miss that many practices." He said, his voice aching as he snuggled up to Kevin.

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" Kevin asked sadly. He knew how much Quidditch meant to Steven.

Steven shook his head morosely. "He said he already had things set up for each and every night, and they had to get done no matter what."

Kevin thought about that for a moment. "Just certain things that need done?" He asked speculatively.

"Ya."

Kevin thought that over another minute. "Does... it matter who does them?" He asked speculatively.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked innocently, smirking against Kevin's shoulder.

"I just mean... well maybe I could take care of the things that need done now and then when you needed to practice. Do you think he'd allow that?"

Steven shifted back, looked at him wide eyed, "I... I don't know... I guess I could ask... but... you'd do that? For _me?_"

Kevin blushed brightly. "I could. I mean I wouldn't want you kicked off the team..." Then he looked back up. "But you'd have to promise to cut it out with Blaise."

Steven looked at him with a hint of hurt in his eyes. "Do you still care about him?"

"No!" Kevin said, quickly pulling Steven back to him. "No, I care about _you_, Steven. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt like that again. Getting back at Blaise isn't worth that. I'll take care of the detentions if Snape will allow it, but you have to swear to me that you won't lay a hand or a wand on Blaise again. Alright?"

Steven pulled away, staring into his eyes for a long moment, then gave him a little smile and nodded. "I'll leave him alone. For you. I swear I won't lay a hand or a wand on him." then he leaned in, kissing Kevin deeply.

Kevin melted against him in relief.

When the kiss finally broke again, Steven smiled at him warmly. "Come to my bed tonight. After I get back from detention." He said in a soft, definitely suggestive voice.

Kevin's eyes widened a bit. "In the _dorm room?_" He asked in surprise.

Steven gave him a another little smile. "Well it's a decent temperature today, but not exactly warm enough to drop trow and go at it right up against the wall, now is it?" He said, pressing up against Kevin and making him shudder.

Cold or not, he would have in a heart beat if Steven had asked it of him.

"Then again... you have gotten me rather... worked up..." Steven said softly, rubbing up against him again to demonstrate his point. "Why don't you take care of that for me?"

Kevin knew immediately what he was asking. He stifled the flash of irritation. Blaise had at least never _asked_ him to go down on him. Sure he _had_ done that for Blaise on occasion, and it wasn't that he didn't like to... but it had always felt like something that should be given as a spontaneous show of affection... not on command. Still, Steven hadn't much experience with boys. Perhaps girls wouldn't do it unless told. Well, he certainly didn't want to make him feel rejected. He smiled and nodded complacently.

Steven shifted around, leaning his back up against the castle wall casually and unbuckling his pants. He hadn't felt so contented in a long while. Kevin had _volunteered_ to take his detentions without even being asked and actually thought it was his own idea. On top of that, he was now getting the use of Kevin's talented mouth, and tonight he'd get to slake a bit of pent up lust and frustration on him as well. He really had to keep encouraging Kevin to grow out his hair. With the boy's narrow build he could almost imagine he was a girl when he was taking him from behind. Yes, this was definitely working out well, and it had only cost him one useless little promise. He'd never had any intention of using his _own_ hands or wand to get Blaise back! He wasn't that daft!

He grinned as he stared out through the little gaps in the bushes. Blaise was laying there on a blanket in the grass with Shandra. They were enjoying the moderately warm temperature, blithely unaware of what was in store for Blaise. His eyes traveled further, coming to rest on a group of seventh year Gryffindors who were watching the pair with unconcealed irritation at the open display of affection between one of their own and a Slytherin. It was just too easy. Steven smirked wider, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes... imagining that Goyle hadn't walked in...

> > > > > > >

"I should really get back. I have homework." Shandra said regretfully.

"That's ok. I was planning on going to watch the Slytherin Quidditch practice anyway. You know me and boys in uniform!" Blaise replied teasingly, giving her a deep kiss.

She giggled, her lips chasing his for another kiss as he started to pull away. He pushed her down against the blanket, letting his tongue delve into her mouth for a long moment before letting her up for breath, making her pant softly and smile.

"Why don't you come by the Dungeon tonight?" He asked suggestively.

"It might be late by the time I finish my homework..." She said with a pout.

"That's ok. I don't mind if you keep me _up_ all night..." he murmured mischievously, then pulled away. "But we really must end this kind of talk soon or I'm going to have to show you the Quidditch supply shed..."

She giggled and they got up. She gathered up the blanket and draped it over her arm. She gave him a little wave, then turned and hurried towards the castle, a definite flush on her cheeks.

He grinned, starting off towards the pitch with a bounce in his step.

"Hey, Zabini!" A gruff voice called after him as he was passing near the castle wall.

Blaise stopped but didn't turn immediately, his body tensing. He recognized the voice. It was Cormac McLaggen, the seventh year prat who'd attacked Draco without provocation. He tried to temper his reaction, but slipped his hand into his robe to grasp his wand before starting to turn.

Cormac didn't bother waiting. "_Expelliarmus!_" he called before Blaise had even had a chance to turn half way around. Blaise's wand shot out of his hand. He looked over in alarm as Cormac caught it, grinning at him wickedly. "Let's have a little private chat, shall we?" He asked maliciously, gesturing towards the dense bushes near by in a recessed nook in the castle wall.

Blaise eyed the wand, then surreptitiously glanced around. The grounds were irritatingly deserted. Shandra was already back in the castle. The Slytherins were the only other ones with any good cause to be out on the grounds now that dusk was slowly approaching, and they were all already on the Quidditch pitch. With a feeling like a cold trickle down his spine, he realized that he had very few choices here. If he didn't go, Cormac would curse him. If he did... who knew what? But he might have marginally better odds in the bushes. There at least he might have some cover to escape. Reluctantly he moved as directed.

He hadn't been in this particular nook before, but as he ducked through the bushes he saw it was much like the one on the other side of the castle that he liked shagging in when it was warm enough. He took a deep breath, praying nothing of the sort was crossing Cormac's mind. The thought terrified him like nothing else. He hadn't asked, because quite frankly he didn't want to know... but from the looks the other Slytherins had been giving him he was pretty sure he was the one Cornfoot had tried to have a go at. He couldn't believe he could forget something like that, but he was grateful he did.

As he backed away from Cormac in the little open space between the bushes and the wall he shivered as the cold shadow of the imposing castle fell on him. It made him feel even more powerless and insignificant somehow. He took a deep breath and tried to banish such thoughts. Cormac was big, but he was an imbecile. If he could keep his head he was sure he could take him in any kind of fair fight. If only Cormac was known for his fairness...

"You've been getting awful chummy with Van Burkina." Cormac growled.

Blaise blinked. That was unexpected. "Um... ok... and?" He asked uncertainly when Cormac didn't go on right away.

"We don't like it. You bloody Slytherins need to learn to keep your slimy paws off respectable girls. Filth like you have no right to even look at Gryffindors. I hear tell you've even been perverting some of the _boys_ in other Houses!" He said, his nose wrinkled in disgust, his voice dripping disdain. "A sick, twisted fuck like you has to be taught a lesson."

"Whoa..." Blaise said, holding up his hands in a placating gesture as Cormac raised his wand. "I'm a lover, not a fighter. I really think we can settle this without..."

"That's the problem, _lover boy_, but I'm about to fix it!" Cormac said menacingly.

Blaise dropped his hand, his expression hardening. "_Pussy!_" he said coldly. "You Gryffindors are really pathetic!"

The air around Cormac crackled with his fury. "Want to say that again, rent boy?" He hissed.

"Sure. I think you're a great big _PUSSY!_ Standing there, literally twice my size, and you're hiding behind a fucking wand!"

"I don't need my wand to take care of you, you slutty little piece of filth!"

"Oh yeah? Try proving it, you big yellow bamstick! Toss the wand and fight me like a man. Well, either that or give me my wand back and fight me like a wizard. Either way."

Cormac's eyes shifted. It was almost as if he was incapable of thinking without giving some kind of outward indication of it. After a moment, his eyes trailed down Blaise, assessing his potential opponent. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite daft enough to assume he could take Blaise magically. "Like I said," Cormac said haughtily, tucking away his wand in one pocket of his robe, Blaise's in another, "I don't need that to take you. This should make it more fun anyway. Prepare to be schooled, snake!"

Blaise dodged deftly as the much larger boy charged him, managing to get around behind him and kick him hard in the buttock. Cormac let out a sound like an enraged beast and spun on him. Luckily, Blaise was used to being the smaller one in a fight. Being around his father had taught him well. Unfortunately, unlike Blaise's father who had always quickly resorted to flailing around in blind fury, Cormac became more careful and watchful as his anger rose.

Though Blaise was the much quicker of the two, Cormac managed to score a glancing blow here and there to great effect. In very little time Blaise was panting, his body throbbing in a number of places that were badly bruised if not worse. As they circled eachother, watching for openings, he realized he had to take more risks to end this soon if he wanted any chance whatsoever.

He darted in, the bottom of his foot slamming into the side of Cormac's knee. The older boy fell back against the castle wall, but the fist he swung out in retaliatory anger managed a stunning blow straight to Blaise's nose. He let out a yelp of pain and staggered back. They eyed eachother warily as they panted. Much to Blaise chagrin, he saw that Cormac's knee looked hurt, but not broken. He must not have had it locked when Blaise struck. Blaise's nose, on the other hand, was most definitely broken. Blood was running down from it freely and his eyes were watering so bad he had to keep blinking to see even a distorted image of his opponent. There was no way around it. It was now or never. Blaise cleared his vision as best he could, took several deep breaths, then charged head on.

Cormac obviously didn't expect such a straight forward attack, but he got over his surprise and managed to catch him and wrap his arms around Blaise in a rib cracking hold.

"Any last words?" Cormac asked hatefully as he tightened his grip.

Blaise gave a slight nod, then managed to gasp out, "_Stupefy!_"

There was a flash of power that scorched Cormac's stomach and tossed him violently backwards into the castle wall. Blaise dropped to the ground as he was released, gasping for air. After a moment, he pulled the bit of cloth that was once a pocket in Cormac's robe off his wand and staggered to his feet. He glared down at Cormac. Though the spell had been point blank, Cormac's considerable size along with the weakness with which the spell had been cast left him seriously stunned, but not quite unconscious.

"So where's that lesson you said you were going to give me?" Blaise spat, trying not to waver, though the loss of blood was starting to make him feel slightly light headed.

There was a loud crack behind him and he suddenly felt himself tossed through the air and slammed into the wall. As he looked up from where he sprawled, his vision blurred and his head thrumming with pain, he saw several dark figures towering over him.

"Here's your lesson..." One of the dark, blurry figures snarled, "Griffins hunt in _packs!_"

"Fuck!" Blaise sighed piteously.

> > > > > > >

A/N - Hey, it's chapter number 13 and it ended on Friday the 13th. You had to know something bad would happen! ;) Sorry. I know it seems like I'm picking on Blaise, but... well... that's just how things go! He would have won had they played fair. I know many of you are eager to hear more about the journal. It was in this chapter, but when it was done the chapter was oversized and I wanted to break the chapter right where I did so I looked it over and that bit didn't really fit the tone and flow of the rest of the chapter, so it got bumped to the next chapter. Patience.


	14. Being a Gryffindor

A/N - I didn't have clue what you all were saying about the repeated paragraph. I checked my copy repeatedly but found no duplication. Then I look here and find FanFiction added it! It's that bloody little quirk that happens occasionally if there is bold or italic near the beginning or end of a paragraph. It should be fixed now. Please tell me if you spot that happening again. (Thought they got rid of that bug!) I also made minor alterations, such as adding the names of the two other boys. Was just too tired to think some up before ;)

> > > > > > >

Chapter 14  
Being a Gryffindor

"Hey, Creevey." Theo said in greeting as he hunkered down onto the bench beside the diminutive Gryffindor. "Got anything for me?"

"Bag." Colin said shortly, studiously looking through his camera lens, snapping off several pictures of the Slytherin players as they flew near. He was the only Gryffindor who dared go anywhere near the pitch during Slytherin practice. The other Gryffindors all thought he was completely mental, and that the Slytherins would one day throw him a serious beating for it. In fact they couldn't figure out why that hadn't happened yet. Colin knew none of the Slytherins would mess with him, though. He was too valuable to them. For some of them he got pictures of people they secretly fancied, like he did for Theo. The others... well he was really good at action photos, and the Quidditch players liked having their pictures taken, not to mention the other Slytherins often liked pictures of them to hang on their wall in support as well. Well, and there were all of the pictures he got of embarrassing stuff happening to members of other Houses of course! He'd made a mint off Lavender Brown's tryout pictures! If only he'd been in the Great Hall when Hermione had gotten mad at her! He would have been set for the year! He didn't do too badly with the picture of Hermione's wand test though. The ghostly Lavender came out even better than expected.

It wasn't that he liked others ridiculing the people he took pictures of, but he'd long since realized that his photographic addiction needed financial backing. Theo had been the first to open his eyes to the financial opportunities to be had at Hogwarts, and he would be forever grateful to him for that. Of course he'd also been one of his steadiest and most generous 'benefactors'. Supplies weren't free... or even cheap for that matter. The potion to make his photos move alone had cost him a mint until some of the older Slytherins had taken to mixing it up for him in trade.

Theo shifted down, casually slipping his hand into Colin's bag and pulling out the thick envelope. He settled back against the rail as he leafed through the pictures. They were sitting in the very back of the stand that faced the Forbidden Forest. Colin wasn't even sure which House's stand it was. He didn't really pay attention to such things. Well at least unless they were in an actual game. Any other time he was more interested in the aesthetics of the angle. This spot provided the least amount of background clutter. He'd long since discovered that the castle in the background broke up the fluidity of the fliers with its angular edges. His favorite perch was high enough to avoid catching the front rail and provided a bit of extra height since they tended to be flying high when they did their best moves. He also had the nice, non-distracting background of the forest for any level or downward shots. He had to do a lot of close-ups to crop out the other stands, but he'd had some very nice shots from this spot.

Theo let out a little appreciative sigh as he paused in his perusing. It was a picture of Litty near the lake, sprawled in the grass on her stomach, chatting with Shandra who was sitting tailor fashion before her. She had her head propped up on one hand, her legs bent at the knee with ankles crossed casually, her short hair ruffling in a gentle breeze, and a soft smile on her lips. "I definitely want an enlargement of this one."

Colin spared a glance at it before going back to concentrating on the team. "Bag." He said, still clicking off pictures.

Theo looked over at him in surprise, then fished in his bag again, coming up with a thin tube. He opened it and pulled out the contents. It ended up being two eight by ten photos. One was, indeed, the very one he'd just been looking at. The other was of Litty standing there in what looked like the Gryffindor stand. She was leaning an elbow casually against the rail and smiling in a happily mischievous way. He groaned longingly, then quickly rolled them back up, slipping them back into the tube so others wouldn't see. It was unlikely since most were over in the Slytherin stand, but still. He was tired of the pitying looks all of his Housemates always gave him when the subject was brought up in any way.

He was glad Colin always charmed his photos against retaining curl from the storage tubes. He had far more of those tubes than any one person should. He changed most of the pictures on his walls regularly to keep them current, but he never even dreamed of getting rid of any of the old ones. They sat there in their own little trunk in the corner of his room... countless plain brown packaged and cardboard tubes... a comprehensive photographic record of Litty's years at Hogwarts. Well, since Colin arrived at any rate.

"You know me too well." Theo said mirthfully, "I hadn't even gotten to that one yet. And if I haven't mentioned it lately, you are a prince among men." He dug into his pocket, then deposited a handful of galleons into the boy's school bag.

Colin looked down in surprise. "That's too much."

Theo waved it off. "I've gone all summer without new pictures. Besides, you've earned it." He sighed happily, settling back and draping his arms casually over the back rail. He would look the rest of the pictures over later. That would give him something to look forward to. If he wanted any more copies he could always tell him later.

He heard another click and saw Colin's camera facing his direction. He looked in that direction, but there was nothing behind him. He smirked over at Colin with curious amusement and the boy clicked off a couple more pictures of him. "What are you taking a picture of?"

Colin lowered the camera, looking at him with genuine bewilderment. "Never seen you smile before. Well except maybe little hidden ones while looking at the pictures..."

Theo's cheeks colored slightly. He hadn't even realized he was smiling. Colin was right, that was very out of character for him. He knew he'd been feeling a bit odd of late, but he hadn't realized he was _acting_ odd as well. He'd have to ask Draco what was in that potion he'd been giving him. He knew it made him feel loads better, but he thought that was just in comparison to how wretched he felt from the residual poison in his system without it. "Um... new camera?" He asked, trying to distract the curious boy.

Colin beamed, looking down at his cherished camera. "Ya. Got it this summer. It's mostly Muggle, but it's got loads more features than my old one and there's a man in Diagon alley that does specialty spells who was able to fix it up to work magically. It's been passed by the Ministry!" He said quickly as Theo arched an eyebrow. "Doesn't do anything the Muggle one doesn't. Just has like a magic flash that won't need changed and can hold these larger rolls of film..." He pulled out a spare roll of film. It did indeed look much fatter than standard. "It holds over a hundred shots!"

"Sounds great." Theo said with a little nod, having to try not to flash him another smile. What was up with him? Pictures of Litty usually gave him pleasure of course, but that almost always slipped right into dark introspection... despising his father for ruining their family name and making Litty not want to be associated with him in any way... ruing the fact that he'd never even contemplated how much she would loath him for signing that contract. It had never even occurred to him at the time that she might react that way. He loved her. He had at the time he signed the contract, and the years since had done nothing but strengthen and deepen that love. It was just too incomprehensible to him that he could feel so strongly about her and not have the feelings reciprocated at all. Even as he thought about it now, he felt nothing more than a slight melancholy over the subject. That shocked him more than anything. What the bloody Hell was Draco giving him?

"You ok?"

His eyes snapped up from where they had been resting on the packet of photos. "Fine." He said immediately, then looked around distractedly. "You're losing light."

Colin sighed. "Ya..." He said, clicking off a few more pictures. "About time to pack it in. After a certain point, even if they come out clear enough the color spectrum is all wonky. Can't even fix it by trying to shift the chroma."

Theo nodded, though he had only vaguest idea what he was talking about. "Interesting cloud formations though..."

Colin nodded, glancing up appreciatively. Usually there was a pretty solid overall cloud cover, so the sparse yet dense clouds now littering the sky were unusual. He snapped a picture of a particularly aesthetic grouping. They were turning colors already as the sun hung low on the horizon.

"Heads up!" Theo said, ducking down as Draco tore past, just a scant few feet over their heads as he careened after the snitch. It was skirting the edge of the pitch, which was its limit.

Colin, though slightly crouched, followed Draco avidly, shooting half a dozen pictures as he darted above them, then quickly jumped up to catch him as he cornered as the snitch darted back in towards the main part of the pitch.

"Careful there!" Theo said, grabbing the back of the boy's robe and pulling him back a bit as he leaned out over the rail for a better shot, heedless of his own safety.

Colin grinned back at him thankfully.

"Hey. Look at that. Nice, eh?" Theo asked, looking back towards the castle.

Colin looked over and sighed in appreciation. The setting sun was lighting up the clouds that were drifting past the Castle. It looked breathtaking. He quickly snapped a couple of pictures. He was about to turn back when he spotted movement on the grounds below. He furrowed his brow. There shouldn't be anyone other than Slytherins (and himself) out right now, and few Slytherins would have left before the end of practice. He aimed his camera down, using the telephoto lens (he'd come to dearly cherish that particular feature!).

That was just odd. Looked like three Gryffindors. One was limping, and they all seemed in a hurry, though they studiously skirted around in the shadows of the castle. He watched curiously as they entered the castle under the newly lit torches. He was puzzled at their behavior, but practice was wrapping up. He was turning back when a flicker of white light caught the edge of his sight. It darted from some bushes. He quickly focused his camera again.

"What is a unicorn doing so close to the castle?" He muttered to himself curiously. "And why is it glowing like that?"

Theo darted back up, following his line of sight. As the softly glowing unicorn cantered closer it began to lose cohesion, its form blurring and falling away in bits as if it were made of no more than dense fog. They ran to the other side of the stand as the still large, but by now completely unrecognizable mass flitted between the stands. It flew straight for Draco, who had just set down and was fastening the snitch back in its place in the supply trunk.

Draco looked up just in time to see the ball of white light before it barreled straight through him. It took his breath away as the familiar sensation flooded through him. He recognized the feel of Blaise's Patronus immediately, but this time it carried with it an incomprehensible jumble of pain and fear. He staggered to his feet as the light darted back the way it had come. Without a word, he snatched up his broom, mounting it in one fluid motion and darted off in pursuit of it.

He watched worriedly as it began diminishing noticeably as he followed it. Unfortunately, it dissipated just as it was passing out from between the stands. He came to a stop, looking around. He knew it had probably had to go around the stand, and it hadn't gotten far enough past the obstacle to give a good bearing.

"Shite!" Theo said worriedly, hurrying quickly back over to where they'd been and searching the grounds with his eyes, "Where did that come from? Did you see it?"

Colin looked at him, startled by his urgent tone. He shakily pointed to the spot. "It came from those bushes, just there."

Theo nodded. He didn't even have to ask him if he was sure. Colin's mind was like the cameras he so loved. He'd never mistake anything visual in nature. He could see Draco starting to organize the rest of the players who had followed him into search parties. "Draco!" He yelled, catching his attention. When he saw Draco looking over, he pointed his wand towards the bush shrouded alcove and shot out a glob of light that flew where he directed it, splattering against the castle wall above the bushes and marking it like a glowing water balloon.

Draco darted after it unquestioningly as Theo and Colin made for the stairs down.

Draco came in for a landing so fast he had to take several running steps to make sure he didn't go sprawling from the momentum. He dropped the broom, only slowing when he reached the bushes. He pulled out his wand, lighting it. He crouched down, looking under the bushes as the others began arriving. He saw a dark shape and quickly ducked in through a gap. When his wand light fell on the form on the ground, he let out an involuntary breath of fear and pain.

Blaise was laying there, sprawled on his back in the grass. His wand was in his hand, but he was unconscious... and it was easy to see why. He was brutally beaten, his blood liberally spattering the somewhat torn up ground around him.

"Sweet Merlin." Goyle breathed in obvious anguish as he caught sight of the mess they'd made of the boy.

Draco dropped to the ground beside Blaise and gently began trying to assess the damage. A quick, general inspection revealed at least a dozen broken bones, including both his legs and one arm. He could hear the others starting to arrive, but there were few ways through the dense foliage so few could see what was happening.

"Oh bloody Hell!" Draco whispered in anguish as he gently probed Blaise's stomach with his fingers. He looked over at Goyle, who'd been blocking the others to keep them from crowding in. "He's bleeding internally." He whispered to Goyle, keeping his voice carefully low enough not to be heard by anyone else. "We can't risk moving him, even magically. Send someone to get Pomfrey and someone else to get Snape. Tell them to ride the bloody brooms through the halls if they have to. He's in bad shape." He started to turn back to Blaise, but then paused, "Keep Pansy out."

Goyle nodded and backed out, grabbing Crabbe and shoving him into the blocking position without a word. Crabbe took one look at Blaise and took up the position unquestioningly.

Draco sighed and started trying to put the boy back together. He didn't know any internal healing magic really, but bones and the like he could deal with so long as they weren't too bad. He tried to be gentle, but Blaise let out a pained groan as his thigh bone pulled back into proper place at Draco's direction and began knitting itself. Draco looked over as his head moved slightly. As he watched, Blaise's eyes opened a bit, though they were mostly swollen shut at this point. He felt the boy starting to tremble as he realized someone was beside him. He tried looking at Draco, but seemed unable to get his eyes to focus properly.

"It's ok. I'm here." Draco said softly.

Blaise took a shuddering breath, a sob of relief escaping him as he closed his eyes, the tension flowing out of his battered and broken body. Draco glanced down as he felt something. Blaise's hand was grasping the hem of his robe weakly, though it undoubtedly cost him a bit more pain as the hand looked to be damaged as well. Draco looked away, going studiously back to doing what he could.

His eyes darted up, his wand springing into a defensive position as a flash of light went off. He sighed as he spotted Colin. The small boy had been able to worm his way through the bushes through a smaller opening to the side.

"Get out of here." He grumbled irritably, glad Blaise seemed to be unconscious again so the flash hadn't startled him. He paused, looking back up as the boy started backing off. "On second thought, take some pictures. It'll be harder for whomever did this to play down what they did if we have photos."

Colin hesitantly approached, staring down at Blaise and looking as if he might be sick. He took a deep breath, then started clicking off pictures in rapid succession, circling around to get the different angles. When his camera made a slightly louder click, indicating he had run out of film, he lowered it, staring down at Blaise for a long moment.

Draco looked around as he heard a soft scrabbling. He could see the end of Colin's robe disappearing back out the hole he'd climbed in through.

> > > > > > >

Colin walked back to the Tower in a daze. He couldn't believe it. It was inconceivable. How could _Gryffindors_ have done that? Well, he was pretty sure it was those three he'd seen going back into the castle. He hadn't seen them actually emerging from the bushes where Blaise was found, but... I mean it couldn't just be a coincidence, could it? What other possible reason could they have for being out there at that hour? And the way they were sticking to the shadows was awful suspicious.

Still... they were his _Housemates_. Did he really want to implicate them if he wasn't really _sure?_ He knew full well that the Slytherins probably wouldn't sit around and wait to make sure it was them that'd done it if they knew they'd been anywhere near where it happened. They'd be presumed guilty in a heartbeat. What if they were innocent and he had set all of Slytherin against them? He had no doubt they wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance if that were to happen. Sure, those three boys were a rough lot and didn't seem to have a whole lot of respect for... well much of anything, but there was always the possibility that they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time... wasn't there? He knew it was probably just his loyalty to Gryffindor that gave him any doubt as to their guilt at all, but still... it felt like he'd be personally responsible for condemning them. Why did it have to be _Gryffindors?_

Colin climbed in through the portrait hole, still deep in troubled mental debate. He heard a familiar voice and looked up. McLaggen, Chaffin and Fuller , the three Seventh year boys he'd seen, were standing in one of the corners of the common room, conversing in low tones and looking pensieve. The shock of seeing them there made him come to an abrupt stop. Unfortunately, it was fast enough to make his shoe chirp against the smooth stone floor.

The boys looked over and Colin felt an irrational flood of panic course through him. _They don't know I saw them. They don't know... But they're **getting the idea**, you bloody dolt! Move!_ He chastised himself silently. He forced a smile and somehow made himself start moving again, slipping his hands into the pockets of his robes so they wouldn't see his hands trembling. He headed down a short utility hallway off the common room that led to the little walk-in broom closet McGonagall had let him set his photo lab up in.

The smell of the developer, though a bit noxious to some, always seemed to calm him. He locked the door, then went past the tubs of chemicals lined up in the finishing area to his little counter in the back. He looked down at the camera that hung around his neck and realized he hadn't even changed the roll yet. It had been a long time since he'd gone a full ten minutes or so without fresh film in his camera ready to be used! He tossed his school bag in the corner, then slipped the camera strap off over his head and set it on the counter. Pulling out his wand, he tapped the rewind crank, making it spin around on its own. He grabbed up a fresh roll off the shelf as the camera diligently rewound the film into its container. When it was done, he picked it up, opening up the back and pulling out the used canister, but his hands were still a bit shakier than he realized and he fumbled it.

"Bugger!" He muttered darkly as it hit the floor and skittered under the developing table. He sighed and set the camera down again, but before he could even bend down to retrieve the errant film he jumped as he heard a muffled bang from behind him. He spun around just in time to see his lock clatter to the floor, only to be shoved out of the way by the door opening. Colin looked over in horror as the three seventh year boys walked in. The room was decent sized for a closet, but as they stepped in, their ominous bulk seemed to instantly fill it. Colin tried hard not to tremble, but knew it was a lost cause when faced with these three, all looking at him shrewdly... and each about two feet taller and roughly three times his meager size.

"C... can I help you?" Colin stammered.

Cormac, who stood in the front, eyed him for a moment, then sighed, "You're right. He saw." he motioned negligently with his head and the door was closed behind them.

Colin pressed back against the counter, but there was really nowhere to go.

"Think he got pictures?" Chaffin asked, eyeing the camera on the counter pensively.

Cormac nodded. "Wager he did. This kid doesn't see anything without taking a bloody picture of it."

Fuller snatched the roll of film from Colin's hand. Colin grabbed after it instinctively. Cormac backhanded him across the cheek and he suddenly saw stars. He felled to the ground, dazedly trying to blink his eyes clear and pressing his hand to the cheek to try to stop the angry stinging. His lip was split and trickling blood and his jaw felt bruised... and Cormac hadn't even been really trying!

"Hey, there's nothing on this film!" Fuller said irritably.

Colin looked up, seeing him pulling the film from its canister. "Don't! You're ruining it!"

"Ruining what?" Fuller sneered, tossing the loops of ruined film down onto Colin. "It's blank!"

"Film has to be _developed_ before you see the pictures, but now this has all been exposed to light and it's useless!" Colin said, staring at the film mournfully. It had been blank, but it was still over a hundred _potential_ pictures lost!

Cormac chuckled, smacking the other boy's arm with the back of his hand. "Hey, good move. Let's see them make anything of that!"

"The kid's still a witness." Chaffin murmured.

"I don't think so." Cormac said, crouching down before Colin. "You didn't tell anyone what you saw, did you? Otherwise they'd have come and taken us away... and they certainly wouldn't have been daft enough to let you come back here before they did."

Colin hesitantly shook his head. "I didn't tell." The boys grinned at each other triumphantly. "But if anything happens to me they'll be able to figure out it was Gryffindors!" He added quickly. "The Slytherins knew I was at the practice and in a stand nearby! It wouldn't be too hard to piece together that I'd seen! Not like anyone from any other House could get to me here!"

They looked at each other again. "He's right." Fuller muttered irritably.

Cormac scrutinized him for several agonizingly long minutes, then suddenly reached out, grabbing him firmly by the chin and using the grip to pull him closer. His hand was more than big enough to engulf a good third of the younger boy's face. "Ok... listen and listen _real good_, Creevey. You go shooting your mouth off and the whole House will look bad. The papers will paint us as worse than those bloody snakes! Imagine what that would do to your Housemates! What it would do to the proud name of Gryffindor! What that do to _McGonagall!_ You like her, don't you? You want to see her disgraced?"

Colin shook his head as best he could while Cormac was gripping it so tightly.

"Good. Now here's what you're going to do. You're going to forget anything you _thought_ you saw. If anyone asks you, you will say you didn't see a bloody thing, got it?" He asked, squeezing a bit tighter and making Colin's split lip bleed more.

Colin gave a slight nod.

"Good boy." Cormac said softly, "You just remember that and little Dennis won't wind up an only child, ok?"

Colin's eyes went a bit wider and he gave more enthusiastic nod.

Cormac shoved his head back as he released it, making Colin's head rap firmly against the wooden cabinet behind him. Cormac stood, looking over the setup. He wrinkled his nose. "This shite reeks. How can you stand it?"

"You get used to it." Colin muttered softly, rubbing the back of his head.

Cormac looked down at him and snorted. "They poisonous?"

"Some are toxic if consumed, and they aren't good for your skin. That's why you use the tongs."

"Really...?" Cormac asked with amused curiosity. He grabbed up the largest basin and dumped it over Colin's head. They laughed as Cormac tossed the empty basin back on the counter.

Cormac towered over him as Colin sputtered and dripped. "Remember what I said! And ask yourself this: do you want to be known as a snake lover... or a _Gryffindor?_ Think about that! Think long and hard!" Cormac chuckled as they turned to leave, "Oh, and be more careful with that shite!"

Colin rubbed at his eyes to clear them as he heard them walking out. By the time he blinked them open they were gone, the damaged door drifting shut behind them. His eyes were blurry, but it wasn't what he'd dumped on him doing it. The idiot had picked up the photo wash. It was clean water! Still, it chilled him to the bone, making his trembling double. He couldn't hold back the little sob of fear that bubbled up from deep inside.

He curled up on the floor, rocking slightly. What was he going to do? He'd seen what those boys had done to Blaise... and he knew he'd get the same treatment. It wasn't as if they had even bothered to veiled their threats. _What was he going to do?_

He opened his eyes, blinking away the tears. There before him, in the shadows under the table, was the innocent looking roll of film. He reached one trembling hand out, hesitantly picking it up. He pulled it over, staring at it for several long moments.

Cormac was right. He was a Gryffindor. In his heart and soul, he would always be a Gryffindor. He clutched the canister tighter. He was a _GRYFFINDOR, DAMN IT!_ He closed his eyes and started sobbing silently.

> > > > > > >

The Slytherins were all milling around the common room or nearby bed rooms and talking in low, worried and angry voices. Blaise was laying on the largest couch, Pomfrey still sitting on a chair beside him, working way diligently. They had moved him into the Dungeon as soon as he was stable enough. After a short and quiet, though obviously pointed argument between Pomfrey and Snape it had been decided that would be best. It was closer, nearly as well stocked as the Hospital wing, and immeasurably safer.

"You may have faith that this was no more than a random misunderstanding that went awry," Snape said in a soft, bitter voice to Dumbledore as they watched Pomfrey work, "But nothing you say will convince me this wasn't premeditated."

"I just can't believe any of our students would do such a blatantly sadistic thing." Dumbledore said, his eyes full of remorse, his physical presence feeling older than Snape had ever witnessed.

"He could have _died_, Albus. You know how very hard it is to kill a wizard in Muggle fashion, even a young one. Albeit, they do appear to have used some spells. I can easily recognize a number of them, but they are all of the strictly physically damaging type, such as the leg breaker curse. We don't even teach those kinds of spells here. Few witches and wizards know them. There is no question that at least one of the attackers was taught spells by either an Auror... or a Death Eater. This was unconscionably malicious."

"I can see that, Severus." Dumbledore sighed softly.

"They can't be allowed to get away with this."

"I have professors McGonagall and Flitwick examining where it happened. Unless we can find evidence, we don't know where to even begin."

"Hopefully Blaise will be able to tell us who did this when he wakes."

Dumbledore sighed again. "He suffered serious head trauma, Severus. You know what that means."

"It means they can pass it off as a figment of his rattled imagination even if he remembers." Snape said, the bitterness in his voice growing, his eyes getting hard and cold. "I'll tell you this right now, Albus..." He said, his voice dropping down so only Dumbledore could hear it, "If he names names, you had best see them expelled. If they aren't, I'm not going to even pretend to vouch for their safety."

Dumbledore's mouth set in a grim line, but he nodded his head slightly. He knew what the reaction would be from the rest of the Slytherins if the culprits were discovered but got away on a technicality. Such an act on one of their own, especially such a well liked one, would be seen as a declaration of all out war. He'd have students cursing each other in the halls between classes. The accused would have to be guarded constantly. He didn't even want to contemplate the chaos that would ensue, especially if the House of the accused got involved as well. He couldn't even say for sure if the Slytherins would keep it to the ones responsible should they be denied justice for long.

They looked over as McGonagall entered. Her eyes locked on Blaise with a look of apprehension and utmost sadness as she hurried over to them. "Will he be alright, Albus?" She asked in a low, pensieve voice when she reached them.

"Madam Pomfrey said he should recover. The physical nature of the wounds makes them fixable with rather simple magic... probably won't take more than a couple of days for him to be almost good as new... but we very nearly lost him." He then pulled his eyes away from the couch, looking over at her, "Did you find anything?"

"I found a bit of cloth that appears to be a inside pocket from a robe. It has Zabini's bloody fingerprints on it, so it is definitely from tonight... but I'm not sure we'll be able to use it unless we find the cloak it came off of. The students all get standard robes, after all. Other than that, there was only a few strands of hair. If we get suspects we can test them to see if they match, but conclusive spells are far too time consuming and involved to test every student. I hate to say it, but it looks as if whomever did this covered their tracks. There were some patches of the wall and ground that someone had recently used scouring spells on... possibly to remove blood or other evidence, but there's no way of knowing. Flitwick is continuing the search and Hagrid is checking the grounds nearby."

"Did you find a crest patch from a Slytherin robe?" Snape asked softly.

She looked over at him in surprise. "No. Why do you ask?"

"The crest has been removed from Mr. Zabini's robe. If it wasn't laying around and you didn't find any ashes or the like I'd say the culprit took a souvenir. It's also more than possible they got samples of his blood. Merlin knows there was enough of it about, and there's no way to tell if some is missing. I'll be warding him thoroughly against dark blood-magic. I wouldn't put it past whomever did this."

McGonagall looked grim and a bit queasy at the thought.

They looked over as there was a soft, hesitant tapping at the dungeon door. Crabbe, who had been standing near the heavy metal door, went over and opened it. McGonagall was shocked to see little Colin Creevey standing there. He spotted her and froze like a deer in headlights.

Draco looked over from where he sat perched on the coffee table near Blaise. "Let him in." He said, going back to watching Pomfrey work.

Crabbe opened the door a bit wider, but Colin was frozen to the spot. Crabbe let out a little impatient huff, then reached out and grabbed the front of Colin's robes, pulling him firmly but gently through the door.

Colin stood right where he'd been released, his eyes still locked on his head of House. He was trembling slightly and looked like he was afraid he would get in trouble for being there.

"What is it, Mr. Creevey?" McGonagall asked, assuming he'd come to see her.

Colin opened his mouth, but then closed it, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"Got the pictures?" Draco asked.

Colin swallowed thickly as McGonagall looked from Draco to him in askance.

Draco snapped his fingers impatiently, holding his hand out.

The sound snapped the boy out of it a bit and he shuffled over, pulling a packet out of his robes, handing it to Draco. "What happened to you?" Draco asked as he looked up at him, spotting the split lip and slight bruising starting to discolor the boy's pale skin.

Colin blushed and covered the damage with his hand. He'd all but forgotten about it. "I... walked into a door." He said softly, staring pointedly at the floor.

Draco furrowed his brow at him, but let it pass. He opened the packet and pulled out the pictures. He sighed, shaking his head as he flipping through the first couple, then looked up at Colin again.

"Nott says you were the one who saw where his patronus came from."

Colin glanced at McGonagall before hesitantly nodding.

"Did you happen to see anyone coming out of those bushes?"

Colin again glanced apprehensively at McGonagall.

She seemed to sense that he was for some reason hesitant to speak in front of her. "Did you see anyone coming out of the bushes, Mr. Creevey?" She repeated. She didn't know why he should be reluctant to answer because of her, but she hoped that was enough to tell him it was alright.

He swallowed, then shook his head slightly, his eyes gluing themselves to the floor again. "I didn't see anyone come out of the bushes." He said meekly.

She sighed sadly. For a moment she thought they might have had a witness. Draco tossed the photos on the coffee table in disgust.

Pansy, who had been perched on the other end of the coffee table, reached over and snatched them up. Her eyes, still red from excessive crying, began tearing up again almost immediately.

"Who would do such a thing?" She sobbed as picture after picture showed her the full extent of the damage that they hadn't let her see before.

There was a little pained sound and the pictures were knocked out of her hand and onto the floor. She looked up in surprise, seeing Blaise looking back at her. His eyes were still blackened, but the swelling had been reduced a great deal. She gently took the tightly bandaged hand that had knocked the pictures away. "Blaise..." She gasped with relief as his fingers flexed, weakly grasping her hand. He'd only gained consciousness for a moment here and there since they brought him in, and he'd been dazed and incoherent during those brief intervals.

He looked around at the others, his neck muscles moving his head jerkily. His eyes still looked a bit glazed with pain, but alert.

"Blaise..." Draco said, getting up and moving around Pomfrey to stand beside Pansy. "Can you talk?"

Blaise opened his mouth experimentally, but little more than an inarticulate sound emerged and he flinched, trying to swallow thickly. Pomfrey quickly dug through her emergency bag and pulled out a bottle of potion. She measured a bit out into the cap, then held it to his lips. "Here, deary, this should help." she said soothingly.

He drank it, then swallowed a couple of times. It seemed to be helping.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked softly.

"Like shite." Blaise croaked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Draco grinned. "Ya. That's about how you look, too."

Blaise shifted his head away, pressing his forehead against the cushion as if trying to hide his face, but there was a slight smirk on his lips.

"Don't fret. Pomfrey's emptying the medicine cabinet into you, so you should be back to your usual pretty boy self soon." Draco said smirkingly.

Blaise turned his head back towards Pansy and whispered conspiratously, "He said I was pretty... told you he wanted me!"

Pansy gave a little giggle, wiping away some of her tears.

Draco snorted. "As if!" Then his face sobered. "Who did this to you?"

"McLaggen started it..." Blaise sighed, shifting uncomfortably.

McGonagall stiffened, putting her hand over her mouth in shock. She'd never truly thought any of her students were even suspects! How could _Gryffindors_ have done such a sadistic and cowardly thing?

"Yellow bastard popped out of the bushes and disarmed me before I had a chance. Made me go into the bushes and then started mouthing off about how 'Slytherin filth' shouldn't be touching respectable girls from other Houses and 'perverting boys' and told me he was going to teach me my place or something. Got the bloody goit to put away his wand, and I nearly took him! I did!" He said, looking over at Draco as if feeling it important that he knew that.

"I don't doubt you. My galleon would be on you against that daft bastard any day. He may be build like a brick wall, but he's a complete blithering idiot who relies too much on superior size and strength. Not an ounce of refinement in his entire body."

Blaise gave a slight nod, a little grin slipping over his bruised lips. "Anyway... I had him on the ground, good and half stunned... then his bloody pals came along and..." He just shook his head slightly with a look of disgust on his face.

"Friends? Who?"

Blaise sighed. "I don't know. Cormac smashed my nose and I couldn't see too good... and after they cracked my head up against that wall to say hello..." He sighed, "I'm pretty sure there were two of them. There were definitely several figures standing over me, and Cormac wouldn't have been back up yet... don't think there were more than the three of them total though."

"Any clue who they were? Anything at all?" Draco persisted.

"All I can tell you is that they were males... _Gryffindor_ males... when they first came up, they told me Griffins hunt in packs. I probably couldn't even recognize the voice that told me that though... my head was still ringing pretty loud... They had to be at least sixth or seventh year." Blaise took a shuddering breath, looking pointedly away from Draco. "I don't understand why they were so mad..." He muttered achingly as he got a far off look, obviously recalling it, his eyes getting decidedly watery, "They just kept punching me and kicking me... they just wouldn't stop until one of them hurt his hand... then they decided they had to cut it out before they hurt themselves bad enough to have to go to the Hospital wing. Didn't want to have to try and explain it away. After that, they started using their wands..."

Pansy made a little, distressed sound as a sob escaped Blaise. She slipped down onto her knees on the floor, putting her head beside his on the pillow and running her hand down his arm soothingly. It was one of the only unbruised places she could reach. He shifted his head around, gently pressing his cheek against her.

"They were going to place a permanent impotency spell on me..." he whispered fearfully, his eyes clenched tightly shut.

Pansy's head popped up as she gasped in horror.

"They didn't." he added. Pansy let out an audible sigh of relief. Several of the surrounding Slytherins chuckled despite the situation. It even managed to bring a slight smile back to Blaise's lips. "I heard them getting it ready... so I faked convulsions, then went limp and held my breath. They thought they'd killed me. They freaked and ran."

"What's this?" Daphne Greengrass asked.

Draco looked over, seeing that she'd picked up the stack of photos and started going through them, passing them around to the others. He went over and looked, then took the remaining photos from her hand. She had gotten down to the last dozen or so pictures, and they weren't of Blaise. They showed three figures hurrying along next to the castle. The shadow of the castle was heavy on them, so they were hard to discern, though the camera followed them, obviously trying to get a better shot of them. His eyes darted up to Colin, who was still standing there, twisting the edge of his robe sleeve nervously.

"I thought you said you didn't see them?"

"I... I just saw what you see..." He said, his bottom lip trembling. "They were about half way to the door. I never actually saw them come out of the bushes..." He dropped the bit of sleeve, then fumbled in his robe for a moment before managing to pull a long tube out. He dropped it on the coffee table, then dashed for the door.

McGonagall stepped into his path, "Mr. Creevey! Why didn't you..." She started, holding out a hand to block him.

He skidded to a stop, looking up at her tearfully, his cheeks red with shame, "I'm sorry." He said in an anguished voice, then darted under her arm and out the door.

"Mr. Creevey!" She called after him, but he was already gone.

"Hmm... very interesting." Snape said softly.

She looked over and saw that he'd picked up the tube and removed the picture inside. He held it up so she and Dumbledore could see. It was nearly the size of a standard portrait and very clearly showed McLaggen along with Chaffin and Fuller, two of his fellow seventh year Gryffindors, hurrying through the front entrance. As it was a wizarding photo, they could see that Cormac was definitely limping and Fuller was holding his left hand to him protectively. During the course of the loop, all three boys glanced back the way they'd come before disappearing through the doors. The torchlight of the entrance fell full upon them as they did so, making them unmistakable.

McGonagall set her jaw, "I will have them in your office in fifteen minutes, Headmaster. Severus, you may join me if you wish." She said in prim, clipped tones, turning and striding out angrily. "Drag them out of their beds in their bloody skivvies if I have to!" She muttered furiously as she went.

Snape followed after her without another word.

> > > > > > >

Hermione woke with a start. She could have sworn she heard his voice. Actually _heard it_. Not in the dream... just faintly as if he were nearby... as if he'd emerged from her dream into waking reality... but that was ridiculous. She was in Gryffindor Tower. Snape would never be anywhere near the Tower. She lay there in the dark for a time, just catching her breath and trying to figure out why the bloody Hell these dreams wouldn't stop plaguing her sleep. Sure, at first it was understandable considering everything that had happened with Goyle and all... but they should have started calming down and going away now that the memory of what had happened was no longer quite so fresh in her mind.

So why did they seem to be getting stronger?

She sighed and turned over, but her mind continued to dwell. She knew, though she didn't want to admit it (even to herself), that finding out Snape was the author of that book was contributing to her dreams. She always felt a kind of... well not exactly _attraction_ (especially since some were females and she _definitely_ wasn't into other girls!), but definitely an affinity for authors of books she particularly liked. She had to admit, he had one of the most compelling and fascinating literary 'voices' she'd ever encountered. It would be an egregious crime to let that book go to waste! She would definitely have to work on talking him in to publishing...

She blushed slightly. That sounded a bit forward. She was just one of his students. It was if she felt she knew him on a more personal level now. Sure, she'd found out some things she hadn't previously known about him lately, and the book made her feel like she knew him all the better... but such familiarity with a professor was highly inappropriate.

She and Snape were student and teacher and nothing more. These dreams were just some kind of misguided... what? She didn't even have a clue as to what could be causing the dreams. She refused to even consider the possibility that she might be subconsciously attracted to Snape. It was just inconceivable. There had to be a logical explanation.

Her eyes opened as a thought occurred. She bit her lip. No. It was ridiculous. Dream journals were just tripe, just like Divination.

Weren't they?

But Dumbledore had been fond of the book...

She took a deep breath and sighed it out. Well, it wasn't as if she had much of a chance of getting more sleep without facing still more disturbing dreams anyway, and a peek out of her hangings at her clock told her it was barely past ten at night.

Well, what could it hurt? Admittedly, she was leery of such things after what had happened to Ginny in her first year... but a number of people had vouched for the book already. It was true that someone could have merely forged Dumbledore's signature in the book, but she couldn't imagine that Madam Pince would have lied to her.

Hermione quietly pulled aside her hangings, grabbing up her school bag from where it lay beside her bed. She then carefully closed up her hangings, casting silencing and unperturbable spells on them. She didn't want to risk someone waking and hearing the scratch of her quill and coming to investigate. She'd never live it down if Lavender or Parvati discovered she'd used a dream journal.

She sat the journal out on her bed, opening it to the instruction page, then took out her ink and quill. She then summoned a small witch-fire, which was something she'd learned from one of the books she picked up at Flourish and Blotts. She'd always had an affinity for magical fire, so she'd taken to the spell right away. It cast a decent amount of light, more than a candle in fact, yet would float where ever she wanted it to and most importantly, wouldn't set her hangings on fire! She knew extinguishing spells, but she'd rather not have to use them.

As she settled down, looking down at the journal, she suddenly faced a new conundrum. What would she write about? She'd had quite a number of dreams now... and she couldn't think of a single one that she'd want to write down, even if she was sure it would truly never be seen by another living soul. She was mortified even _thinking_ about them! At least while they were locked up in her head no one else would find out what perverted thoughts and images her mind was conjuring to torment her.

She sat there, staring at the page before her and thinking furiously for several long minutes. Finally she decided on the first dream. The one that had started all of this. At least in that dream she was being forced. While she recoiled from the memory of the dream, the ones where she had lain with Snape willingly made her feel somehow even more embarrassed. Something beyond her control was one thing... seeking out such intimacies quite another.

So... where to begin? She flipped to a clean page and dipped her quill in the ink. As if sensing that she was ready, writing appeared at the top of the page.

- Write about only one dream at a time. Try your best to write it the order in which it happened, and write every detail you can remember, as you never know what may be significant. If it was important enough for you to remember, it's important enough to write down. Omissions lead to inaccurate translations. A single glossed over detail may unknowingly be the pivot point of the entire dream. Being as detailed as possible from the start will also save a lot of time, as the translation cannot be given until enough information is gathered. Please begin writing. Use as much room as needed. -

She sighed. She'd been hoping to keep it very vague. Still, she wasn't ready to back down yet. She girded herself, then started writing. Blushing furiously, she gave as many details as she could remember, though she gave only basic descriptions of the boys, making very sure to withhold their names. When she got to Snape her cheeks practically glowed. She wrote, trying to remember details while simultaneously trying not to think about it any more than necessary. That wasn't easy. When she was done she found it had only taken about a page to write it in its entirety. It was still a bit vague, but a lot more than she would ever have admitted to if telling someone about it (Not that she planned to! She'd be taking this one to the grave when it came to real people!).

She perked up as words began appearing.

- _Describe boy one in more detail. -_

She furrowed her brow, wondering if she could ask it questions. It was worth a try. "What kind of details are required?" She wrote.

- _Physical description. House. Clothing worn, if any. Anything in the dream that was markedly out of keeping with how you know him in real life. Basic personal history between the two of you. Your personal opinions about him. Any further information about him that may be pertinent._ -

She sighed and rolled her eyes. This was going to take a while...

Actually, it got surprisingly easier the more she wrote, supplying the information on each of them in turn as it asked. Draco alone filled two pages, Blaise only half a page (since she didn't know him all that well really), Goyle a full page. Snape. She gave him three, surprised at how quickly they filled. She managed to stop herself at three, but she could have written more. She looked over her last comments as she waited for a reply.

- _Were there any recent events that may have in any way effected or contributed to this dream? -_

Hermione sighed. How long until it would tell her what was creating these dreams so she could get rid of them? Or at least switch the main character to someone less embarrassing! Reluctantly she wrote about witnessing Goyle finding Steven and Kevin and what they had been attempting to do to Blaise (She gave Kevin and Steve's names, since they didn't matter). When she was done, she went on to write about the conversation she had overheard between Snape and Draco in which he asked him to stop calling her Mudblood (that _had_ to be significant!). She contemplated for a minute, then wrote about Snape saving her life and a general overview of some of her views of Slytherin that had begun to change a bit lately.

Before she knew it, she found herself writing about Lavender and Parvati and their insane mission and the little meeting on her bed that first night and the many little ways they had been trying to force the issue ever since. She wrote about the outing to the Damiana patch... Draco and his thestral egg, finding out how the Damiana was affecting the boys, Steven coming on to her and how Snape had stopped him, then how he had saved her with more detail. As she wrote about laying there, stroking her fingers through his hair it was oddly surprising. She hadn't really remembered that part before, but going back through it brought the memory to the surface. She paused as it started firming in her mind. She gave a slight shiver as she remembered his breath tickling her neck. She blushed and pulled her mind away from the memories.

She looked down at the page, then flipped back a couple, surprised to see how many she'd filled. She quickly decided she really needed to find someone real to talk to. It felt far too good just letting out a torrent of thoughts like this... it was like a long overdue rant she hadn't even known she had wanted to loose. She could well understand why Ginny had found Voldemort's diary so enticing. It felt so good letting out the things she held bottled up inside like this. She knew it would feel even better if she didn't have to hold back and skirt around stuff so much, but she still couldn't fight off the worry that someone might somehow read what she'd written.

She turned back to the end of her little rant and waited, wondering if there was something she was supposed to do to signal the book that she was done with her reply. To her relief, words began appearing again, but then her cheeks went bright red as she read it.

- Have you ever had sexual relations of any kind with any of the males in your dream? -

Why had it had to phrase it 'of any kind'? If it had asked her if she'd had sex with any of them the answer would have been easy. She decided to skirt the question. "I'm still a virgin." she wrote.

- Have you ever had sexual relations of any kind with any of the males in your dream? Yes or No. (Please circle one) -

She groaned. Apparently it wasn't a skirtable question. Well, she didn't really want to admit to what she'd done with Goyle. It may not have been actual intercourse, but there's no way she could get around the fact that what they had done had definitely been a form of sexual relations. Still, that was nothing she wanted to admit to a bloody book!

She reached down and circled No... but her quill left no mark. She dipped it in the ink again, assuming it had been dry, but the page remained unaffected as she tried again. She checked the nib, but it looked fine. She made a little scribble to the side of the page and it wrote just fine, but when she tried again the effect was the same. She scowled at her quill, but then looked down as writing appeared at the bottom of the page.

- Proper translation requires complete honesty. These pages are treated with anti-deception charms. If you are having trouble writing, it is suggested that you reassess the honesty of your answer. -

Did she just get scolded for fibbing by a book? She wasn't sure if she should find that creepy, irritating... or humorous. She gave a belabored sigh. Well, it was only a book. With much trepidation she circled Yes.

- _With which male(s), and what was the nature of the relations? -_

Hermione went beet red again. She was afraid it would ask that. She sat there staring at the question for nearly ten minutes, silently debating as to whether or not an interpretation was worth this. It was readily apparent it wouldn't go beyond this point until she answered to its satisfaction. She sighed as she realized that it said the writing disappeared when it was processing for an interpretation... which meant what she had written would stay there until she was done! While she was still debating, more writing appeared beneath the last request

- Nature of relations may be expressed in vague terms. -

Hermione got the oddest feeling that the book was getting impatient with her... then again that was ridiculous. Books didn't get impatient. She let out a deep sigh, then broke down and wrote in a rush before her embarrassment got the best of her, "Third boy only. Kissing, touching, no actual sex. When we decided against sex, he performed oral sex on me." She was so red she was sure she was glowing by this point, getting slightly light headed since all of her blood was in her cheeks, "Then he..." She faltered there. How on earth did you describe what he'd done to her next without making it sound crude and disgusting? She finally settled for, "rubbed against me."

She had the irrational urge to put her hand over what she'd just written until she could turn the page. No one was watching. No one would read it, and yet to have the words sitting out there in the open like that was mortifying. It was like sitting around in her knickers with the door open!

She groaned as another question appeared.

- Who's decision was it not to have sex and why? -

Well, it was already out there, so this part was easy in comparison, "Him first. He's..." Ack! How to put _that_ nicely? "Very well endowed and was afraid of hurting me. I agreed we shouldn't." Well obviously! Like she wanted to lose the ability to walk!

- Were you under the influence of any mind altering substances at that time? Keep in mind that comments written in this journal can not and will not be used against you in any way. Establishing state of mind is crucial. -

She rolled her eyes. Why wouldn't it stop asking questions? It seemed to have an uncanny knack for picking the ones she least wanted to answer as well. Oh well. She'd already written enough to make her a laughing stock if it ever got out. "Yes. I had never really had much alcohol before and I had been given some that was apparently much stronger than I realized. I believe I was well drunk before anything happened between us, and was drunk when I had the dream as well." She had added the last because otherwise she was sure it would ask her. Best to just get it over with.

To her great relief, the words on the page began to fade. She leafed back through, but all the writing was thankfully gone. Bloody Hell she was glad she hadn't written about one of her later dreams. She would have never been able to finish writing that out, and what would she do if she couldn't get rid of what she had already written by the time she had figured out that little secret keeping flaw? When she got to the first page she had written on she had to smirk. The only thing on the page was a little note that read "_- Just a moment. -_" Something so like what a Muggle computer might say while processing seemed almost absurdly out of place on such an obviously magical object.

Suddenly more writing appeared:

- Several Possible interpretations are available. Please remember that some duplication of concepts may occur when different schools of thought agree on the meaning of a given concept.

1) This dream was a product of the situations you had recently experienced combined with alcohol. The initial boys appear to have recently been in your life much more than in the past, thus making them more likely to play a role. The particular boys you chose were all from a House that you have always associated with acts of cruelty, which might have also contributed to your specific choices. You also appear to associate all three boys with strong sex drives and very active sex lives. Your sexual frustration and repressed desire for sex along with witnessing an attempted rape resulted in you dreaming of getting raped. You want sex, and yet don't want to admit it, therefore the boys appeared to force it upon you. You have also expressed that you sometimes wish to just 'get it over with' so you will be left alone. Your Housemates' attempts to force you into sexual situations and your subconscious fear that Cornfoot might have raped you the night of the outing had he not been stopped also played a role. The addition of your professor to the dream was to give you an emotional anchor. The introductory description of him as being 'sinister' represented his initial outward appearance that you have since seen through. Whether you consciously acknowledge it or not, the fact that he saved your life and discovering his almost paternal affection for members of his House makes you feel safe in his presence. In your dream you were scared and hurt and he once again came to your aid. He comforted you, though the highly sexual atmosphere of the dream made that comfort sexual in nature. The use of the term 'Mudblood' was a memory trigger for when he had stuck up for you against that foul name, the pleasure you felt at hearing it was an echo of the pleasure you felt hearing him defend you before.

Do you wish to hear another interpretation? Yes or No. -

Well... that hadn't sounded too bad. A lot of it pretty much made sense. Well, it was dead wrong about her actually wanting to have sex with any of those boys, but otherwise... It really could have just been unconscious expression of feelings manifesting into a really bizarre dream. Well, since she'd taken so much time to get to the interpretation part she might as well read them all. She circled Yes.

- 2) Analysis of the symbolism contained in your dream forwards some interesting theories. Dreams about sex can often be a way for someone who is very sexually inhibited in waking life to express themselves. The fact that the sex took the form of rape may express an unconscious desire to be sexually overpowered. That you cried in the dream may merely be your way of pretending that you do not want something so that you don't have to admit, even to yourself, that you really desire what is happening to you. This could be because you feel guilty or embarrassed over your desires. A different possible theory would be that the rape represents the feelings of being violated or being forced into situations that frighten you. Crying in a dream can also simply be a way of purging negative emotions that have been building up inside you but that you are too emotionally repressed in waking life to properly release. In that case, it may simply stem from the situation with your Housemates that seem intent on forcing you to lose your virginity.

Moving on to more specifics, the fact that the males finished inside you, which would mean that they were depositing their sperm inside you, may be significant. Sperm in dreams often represents potential for you to grow as a person. The appearance of boys that you know in a dream can also mean that those boys possess certain personality traits, characteristics or embody concepts that you wish that you yourself possessed. Perhaps the act of leaving their sperm inside you was actually that they were leaving behind aspects of themselves, changing you from the inside. Pregnancy in a dream symbolizes many concepts similar to sperm; growth, development, a different way of looking at life. That it appeared in your dream as the fear of becoming pregnant might indicate that you have a deep seated fear of these changes that seem beyond your control. These boys are, in a way, forcing a change upon you and altering your views of life, what it means, and where it is heading.

The fact that the first boy and your teacher both wore clothing, which was inappropriate given the situation, indicates that you feel they are acting in a way that seems like a facade. You feel these two males in particular are not how they appear on the surface. The fact that there were four males may also have a symbolic meaning. The number four in a dream has long been thought to be an indication of an abrupt and significant change. It indicates the end of something and the beginning of something new.

The symbolic implications of the last part of your dream with your teacher are particularly interesting. Normally, a teacher showing up in a dream simply symbolizes education, learning and the like. In this case, however, you placed special emphasis on his eyes right from the off. In dreams, the eyes often symbolize the intellect, knowledge, curiosity, and a deeper expression of inner most desires. The fact that you were staring into each other's eyes denotes a deeper level of intimacy and understanding. It is also very significant that he gave you pleasure first through your breasts. It is interesting that, though all four had relations with you, this teacher was the only one who so much as touched your breasts. Breasts in dreams are the most direct expression of feminine sexuality. They represent love and nurturing, such as if you were to nurse an infant at your breast. It can also represent emotional security. And last, but certainly not least, though he initiated your encounter, you took the dominant position for its completion. Combined with the other images associated with him, this would seem to indicate that you feel that the two of you are emotional, intellectual and sexual equals. Though you remained reluctant at first, in the end you accepted him into your mind and your body.

Do you wish to hear another interpretation? Yes or No. -

Well that one was rather embarrassing! It was a bit insulting that it kept insisting that she might have to be molested by those boys and was just crying to cover it up! Still, aspects of that interpretation were interesting. Like that the boys were changing her. She didn't really think they were altering her entire mindset or anything, but she had to admit that many of her views had been shaken of late. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much those boys had changed in her mind in the scant few weeks they had been back at school. She chose to ignore the implications concerning Snape. That one certainly wasn't going to help her get rid of the dreams! There had to be a better explanation. She circled Yes.

- 3) This dream has little to nothing to do with sex. It expressed itself in a sexual way because the prospect of sex has been so prevalent in your life recently. The three boys are ones that you have previously hated and been hated by. Recently that has begun to change. They have started to become more accepting of you, and you of them. This is not an easy thing for your mind to handle since you have fought against them for so long. Sex is a classic representation of the feeling of mutual acceptance, the forcible nature of it in this case representing your subconscious mind fighting against it. Your acceptance of your professor, and he of you, on the other hand, is somewhat easier for you to deal with since you have always respected him, though this respect was grudging before recently. This is why it was still slightly forcible with him, but pleasurable as well, and you gave in to the experience in the end. His initial sinister appearance represents aspects of him that are still unknown and frightening to you. The use of the term 'mudblood' underlines your knowledge that he does not think of you in that way and has spoken out against others who have called you that in the past. Sex with a teacher or other authority figure is often also representative of your feelings of success in the field you most closely associate them with. In this case, you feel that you are successful at Potions, and that your Potions Professor is acknowledging your achievement, which is represented by the pleasure you felt in the dream.

Do you wish to hear another interpretation? Yes or No. -

Hmm... that one was much better. It made it sound very rational (and less like she was merely sex-starved!). So the other dreams where she had voluntarily had sex with Snape would seem to indicate that she has finally dealt with her acceptance issues with him. Ok... but why did she have so bloody many of those dreams? Certainly one would be sufficient! Then again, perhaps she just had to consciously realize what it meant before it would go away and now she wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. That would certainly be a relief. She went ahead and circled Yes again. As soon as she did, something odd happened. Writing appeared as before, but the handwriting was darker, crude and choppy, scrawling swiftly across the page at an angle, ignoring the lines entirely.

**_The lives and futures of these four males are tied inexorably to your own. You will resist it, but it is inevitable. Acceptance of that fact right from the off will save you a great deal of pain. I am never received without just cause. My arrival in your hands may have seemed arbitrary, but it was your Karma that drew me, setting in motion the series of events that brought me to you. You are fast approaching a vital crossroads in your life. Forget all you have ever known and accepted as the natural order of things. The easy road is only easy for so long. Follow your heart, for that is what is at stake._**

Hermione blinked. That was just bizarre! She reread it, but as she finished the second read-through the words began fading. She stared, baffled as they vanished entirely. Was it done? Was it just going to slap up some queer blurb and then leave her wondering what the Hell had happened? And yet the end of the previous interpretation was still at the top of the page. She noticed that Yes was no longer circled beneath it. Would it do something creepy like that again if she re-circled it? After a long moment her curiosity got the better of her. She slowly reached up and circled Yes, then sat back, watching pensively.

- 4) First, let's clear up the initial part: You were liquored up and a bit freaked by the whole near rape thing, so you went off into some off the wall nightmare, even though you know full well none of those boys would ever do that. Gregory's a sweetheart, isn't he? Anyway, Snape is the true meat and potatoes of the whole thing. It's no use denying that deep down you know that he did exactly what you wanted him to. You saw him as sinister at first because let's face it, you have a thing for withdrawn, emotionally troubled and yet brave (and at times heroic) men. He has more maturity, respect, and far more intelligence than most of these little boys around you could ever hope to have. You have a thing for his eyes too. You realize you told me he had black eyes seven times? Three of those times you described them as piercing, which is a description with serious sexual undertones.

Hermione's jaw dropped as her cheeks went scarlet. She knew full well she hadn't mentioned Snape's or Goyle's names even once. How the bloody Hell...

As for him calling you 'Mudblood', well I mean come on... you're a bit of a prude. I mean you didn't even want to admit to playing with Gregory and what you two did wasn't even all that bad. Oh, and I believe it's commonly referred to as 'grinding' by the way. He likes to do that. Well, not as much as sex obviously, but there are so few girls who he can shag really. That caused him quite a bit of mental anguish when he started getting into girls. It was pretty rough for him until I managed to find a solution for him... but then I digress. We weren't talking about Gregory, were we? He's just so cute I couldn't help myself when you brought him up. I don't usually talk about other people who've had me like that, but I get the feeling he's already opened up to you quite a bit. I can't see an intellectual, rather puritanical girl like you letting him anywhere near your knickers otherwise. So where were we? Oh yeah, so calling you 'Mudblood'... well that's just about as close to dirty talk as a girl like you is gonna imagine at this point. You're still dreaming about shagging Snape, aren't you?

Hermione clapped the book shut, her heart hammering in her chest. No regular book should be talking like this! Or writing or whatever! She looked down at the book fearfully, her hands trembling slightly. As she watched, the words "Well that was rude!" appeared on the cover. She quickly snatched up her school bag and shoved it inside, then pulled open her hangings just long enough to drop the bag on the ground before jerking them back shut.

She sat there for several minutes doing deep breathing exercises. Once she had calmed down a bit, she capped her ink and slipped it and her quill out onto the bedside table, only opening the hangings enough for her hand to slip out. Then she shifted down, pulling up her covers. She was definitely not touching that thing again until she had had a chance to ask Dumbledore about it! The decision seemed to soothe her rattled nerves. It couldn't do anything to her if she didn't open it again, right? She flicked her wand at the floating ball of fire, making it wink out. It still wasn't even midnight, and she didn't feel like wasting the whole night sitting there fretting about that blasted book!

She lay in the darkness for a good long time. For some reason, sleep seemed intent on evading her. Finally, she opened her eyes. Piercing black eyes stared back at her. She sighed, but didn't bother fighting the dream as it drew her deeper...

> > > > > > >

Draco and several of the others waited up. It was edging into the wee hours of the morning, but they didn't care. They just sat around the common room in angry silence. He tried hard not to look at the dozen or so pictures of Blaise that lay on the coffee table before him. Blaise had been moved into his room so he would be more comfortable. He was looking much better, but Goyle had still had to carry him. Blaise looked unhappy that he couldn't even manage to stand on his own yet, but Pomfrey had assured him he'd be feeling much better by morning, so he hadn't protested being carried about like an infant.

He'd just taken the opportunity to flirt with Goyle.

It always amazed Draco how easily that boy seemed to bounce back from just about anything fate threw his way. He was probably now enjoying having Pansy fret and fuss over him.

He looked up, then scrambled to his feet as Snape walked through the Dungeon door.

"How's Blaise?" Snape asked before Draco could start his own interrogation.

"Pomfrey left about half an hour ago. She said she's done all she can for now. He'll have a few more treatments tomorrow morning, but after that he'll just have to finish healing up on his own." Draco said, trying not to sound hurried enough to be considered rude.

"I should go in and check on him."

Daphne gave a snort as she strolled in from the hallway that led toward Blaise's room. "I wouldn't if I were you. They've let their silencing spells go a bit too long again, and it sounded like Pansy was making very sure her favorite bits were still fully functional..."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should separate those two until he's well again."

Draco grinned. "_You_ can try it if you like, but I don't feel like testing to see if Blaise's strong enough to cast a curse." Then his face sobered. "So? What are they doing to them?" He asked quickly before Snape could dodge the subject again.

Snape sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, then took a deep breath and faced Draco, his demeanor becoming cold and neutral. "The personal belongings and beds of all the boys were searched. No Slytherin crest was found, nor was a robe with a missing pocket. The hair found was proven to belong to McLaggen, but it cannot be proven exactly when it was left there. He claims he couldn't make it back into the castle one day last week, so he stopped behind the bushes to urinate. That of course can't be disproven since we've had a bit of rainfall the last couple of nights. So, since Blaise suffered head trauma, and Creevey didn't see, nor do his photos show the boys actually emerging from the spot where Blaise was found, the evidence has been deemed inconclusive."

"What?" Draco demanded angrily. "McGonagall's going and protecting her precious little..." He began derisively, but Snape cut him off with an angry motion.

"Don't speak about McGonagall in that tone." He said stiffly. "She may say and do things I disagree with at times, but she is honest and fair minded. Well, when it counts at least. She didn't defend them at all. She said she felt they had disgraced their House and was just as eager as I was to be wash of them."

Draco furrowed his brow. "Then who was speaking up for them? Dumbledore?"

"Hardly. Think he wants that type around Hogwarts? Apparently Chaffin's father is an Auror, and McLaggen's uncle is a legal representative. They flooed them as soon as they were taken to Dumbledore's office. We can't deny them representation or parental involvement if they request it."

"So they're going to get away free and clear? Is that what you're telling me?" Draco asked, folding his arms over his chest as his voice became low and furious.

"I'm saying we can't expel them unless we can prove something conclusively or they'll bring the Ministry into it. You know how Fudge is. So, unless they _voluntarily_ leave, there little we can do at this point to get them out. They're probably demanding an official apology for even implicating the boys about now." Snape said sarcastically. "I couldn't stomach anymore when that buffoon started going on about how good the boys were and admonishing McGonagall for taking the word of a boy of 'highly questionable morals' who came from a House that was known for turning out dark wizards over three such 'fine and upstanding boys'." He spat out the phrase with distaste, "Those three prats were just standing there with gloating smirks on their bloody faces. Didn't even _try_ to look innocent!" He growled, trying to bite back his own anger.

"This isn't right." Draco said, his jaw tight with anger.

"No. It isn't. Unfortunately, that's life. No one ever said _anything_ was going to be fair." Snape said. He reached over and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Draco. I will do everything in my power, but..." He sighed, leaving it unsaid. "Get some sleep." he said with a note of sadness after a moment. With that, he released his shoulder, giving the other Slytherins a curt nod, then left to return to his own quarters.

Draco stared at the cold metal of the Dungeon door for several long minutes as the others drifted out of the common room, returning to their own rooms.

No.

This wasn't right.

It wasn't going to happen.

Not like this.

Not after what they'd done.

He wouldn't _LET_ it happen.

Draco glanced around to make sure he was alone, then strode purposefully out the Dungeon door.

> > > > > > >

A/N - We happy now? Blaise's on the mend. In case you're wondering, I made up the utility hallway and photo lab off of Gryffindor common room. Colin has to have _someplace_ to do all of his photography work, but to my knowledge they haven't told us where (unless that's in the last half of HBP, which I _still_ have not finished). I imagined it would be around the Tower, but definitely not in the dorm rooms or the common room... so where else was I gonna put it?

Interpretation number 2 was based on interpretations from various odd dream interpreting dictionaries scattered about the web for the most part. It is the most 'factual' I guess you might call it, though I made my own extrapolations based on related parts of the dream in places. The other interpretations are mostly from psychology, things I've heard Merlin knows where over the years, and my brain in general.

And BTW: in case you don't get why Colin handed over the pictures anyway... well he just has a much different idea of what being a Gryffindor means than Cormac seems to. He didn't take the cowards way out. He stood up for his beliefs. He did what was right.


	15. The Accord

Chapter 15  
The Accord

Snape sighed deeply as he opened his door. "You really need to look up the word 'restraint'. The concept may prove useful someday." He said, stepping aside.

"Didn't need restraints." Draco said with a crooked smile, drifting in on his broom. "Not for that lot of pansies." He was slumping a bit, but appeared rather pleased with himself.

"You know full well what I was referring to." Snape replied, rolling his eyes, then he glanced back out the door. "And you really need to learn how to cover your tracks as well..." he added, pulling out his wand and flicking it at the little drops of blood that left an easily followable trail down the hall. The blood droplets flashed brightly, flaring back towards their starting point like a fast burning fuse, leaving nothing but clean floor behind. He glanced cautiously around, then shut the door.

"You don't seem particularly surprised to see me." Draco said, drifting over towards the coffee table.

Snape hurried over, clearing the few books off of it. The unusually long, wide and solidly build coffee table might look a bit out of place in his rather sparsely furnished quarters, but it had held him in good stead over the years. As the Head of Slytherin House, it was a good idea to have something about to use as a makeshift hospital bed/operation table. Draco had already made use of it on a number of occasions... mostly after his father's occasional visits to watch him play Quidditch when he'd gone up against Gryffindor... After effects of being tortured with forbidden curses weren't exactly something you could take to Pomfrey on a regular basis without her getting rather upset and making a stink.

He carefully removed Draco's robe, then levitated him onto the table. Draco had a hard time getting his broom out of the way, wincing badly, but remaining silent as it jostled his right leg. His reaction along with the small amount of blood seeping through the material left no doubt that the knee was badly injured.

Snape carefully deposited Draco onto the table and the boy settled down, not even close to hanging off the edges of the ample table. He let Snape take his broom and set it aside.

"I suppose you are going to try to tell me this is from a simple _flying accident_ or the like..." Snape said with a sardonic smirk as he started pulling open some of the many small drawers hidden in the side of the table and producing several bottles of potion.

Draco smirked. "Sure."

"You could have gotten yourself killed, Draco." Snape said softly, his amusement fading. "It was just plain daft to go after three large boys on your own, especially knowing what they were capable of." He glanced up sharply, "You _were_ alone, weren't you?"

Draco snorted, then winced and shifted a bit. "I don't need baby-sitters."

"And those boys... am I safe in assuming that they are all still breathing?" He asked carefully.

"I'm not my father." Draco said darkly, measuring out his own dose of pain relieving potion and downing it.

"Never said you were. Nor _would_ I ever say such a thing for that matter." Snape said as he used his wand to split open Draco's pant leg at the damaged knee. "I wasn't indicating I thought you would kill them out of hand... but sometimes in the heat of battle... accidents are made."

"Nope." Draco said, measuring out a dose of the general healing draught, "No accidents... well except accidentally not taking McLaggen down hard enough the first time and having the cowardly little bastard sneak up on me and get me in the knee. That must be how Blaise hurt his leg before... I can't imagine McLaggen thinking that move up on his own. I had to summon my broom. How it got out of the dungeon I haven't a clue." He said, glancing at the broom curiously, his eyes not quite completely focusing as the pain potion started kicking in.

Snape grimaced as he examined the knee. "This looks a right mess. The knee cap is shattered. I'll have to get some Skelegrow from Pomfrey. Had to give her my store of it last week when a couple of third years made arses of themselves, but there should be plenty left. Haven't had a chance to make up a fresh batch yet. I'll just have to remove the pieces and secure it for now."

Draco sighed. "Isn't there any way you can just fix it up without that?" He asked a bit petulantly, settling back on the table. He'd had far more than his fair share of Skelegrow over the years, but the process never seemed to hurt any less. He'd think he would have developed a tolerance by now.

"Not likely. It would be daft to even try. I imagine you like walking normally...?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Let's check the rest then. Any place in particular need immediate attention? Where was the blood coming from? The knee wasn't bleeding bad enough to leave that trail." It was hard to tell since he was wearing mostly black, but Snape could see the glistening of blood a number of places. He just hoped there weren't that many sources.

"Oh... think that's my side. One of the others attacked me from behind as well. They can't even play it straight when it's three on one. Pathetic really..." Draco said, shifting slightly.

Snape looked, then grimaced again. "Looks like there's something still in the wound..." He shifted Draco up a bit more. Draco gritted his teeth as Snape used his wand to gingerly extract the object. It ended up being a jagged shard of stone nearly four inches long and a good inch thick for most of its length. Draco plucked it from the air and looked it over while Snape finished extracting the few additional flakes of stone before cleansing the wound and closing it up.

"Must be from that bit of wall that got blasted." Draco said as he shifted back down once Snape was finished. "What kind of bastard stabs you in the back with a stone shard when you're just having a nice friendly wizard's duel? Well, ok there was a generous amount of fist fighting mixed in, but still... seems rather rude..."

Snape smirked, casting diagnostic spells over him to locate the other damage. There was surprisingly little considering he had gone up against three older, stronger and more experienced boys. He had some bruising obviously, a cracked rib that was easily repairable, but overall was relatively intact. "Short fight, was it?" he asked curiously.

Draco snorted. "Dunno. Hard to keep track. Long enough to keep knocking them down until they stopped getting back up. That was good enough for me."

Snape looked down at him, puzzled. Draco, while not a particularly weak boy by any means, hadn't had many occasions on which he was called upon to defend himself. Lucius had never allowed him to defend himself against _him_, and that was the vast majority of Draco's experience with acts of violence. "What exactly did you do to them?"

"I'm in no mood to give a blow-by-blow, Snape." Draco said tiredly.

"You just... well frankly you suffered far fewer injuries than I would expect..."

"They're big, but slow. They didn't get too many opportunities to land blows. They only took Blaise because they cheated."

"I see. Still, what did you hope to accomplish by this, Draco? At most they'll need patching up and be back up and ready to plot their revenge in a day or two. They _will_ be back up in a day or two... right?"

"I doubt it'll even take that long. They weren't as well beaten as they left Blaise by far... Not as if it wasn't tempting, but unlike them, I have a few qualms about hitting someone when they're already down. Still... I wager they'll never forget what they did." Draco said, his eyes drifting shut.

Snape eyed him for a moment. He was far too tired for it just to have been from the fight unless it had been particularly drawn out. "You cursed them." He said softly.

Draco's lips pulled up at the edges.

"What did you cast on them, Draco?" Snape asked worriedly. It had to be a very intensive curse (or curses!) to have left him so drained.

"_Impurus Odium..._" Draco murmured with a little flicker of a smirk.

Snape's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Oh come on. I was pissed off. They were cheating. It just kind of slipped out... three times..." Draco said, ending with definite amusement.

"But that's impossible. How could you even know about that curse? It's old magic. _Very_ old magic. The incantation isn't even known anymore..."

"Grandfather Malfoy always did like me best..." Draco said with a hint of amusement.

Snape blinked. It just wasn't possible. Such magic hadn't been used in ages! It was unlikely that even Draco's _grandfather_ had been old enough to have been taught it. Besides, he had died when Draco was no more than a young boy... surely he wouldn't have taught a child such a powerful spell...? And even if he had, how could Draco have possibly remembered such a complex spell at that age?

Snape sighed as Draco's head settled to the side and it became obvious that no more answers would be forthcoming until he'd rested. He went back to patching the boy up, his mind buzzing with the prospect. He'd only even heard of the spell because he'd studied ancient texts, and they'd only given him a general idea of what the curse did. If one was hit by it, it was said to attune your soul in such a way as to inspire instant hatred and fury in any dark creature you crossed paths with. In most cases sited, the victims usually had rather troubled lives, having to be constantly on the guard against unexpected, unprovoked and rather violent attacks.

Snape smirked despite the gravity of their curse. It wasn't difficult to spot the subtle irony in that.

True, there were much fewer dark creatures nowadays... well the larger, more violent ones at any rate, but if Draco had really cast that curse on them... he was right, they would never forget what they'd done. The curse was undetectable (except obviously by its results, though those could be passed off as circumstantial)... and to Snape's knowledge, was not removable.

Snape shuddered at the thought of Lucius in possession of that curse. It was obvious he didn't know of it, because otherwise there would be countless Ministry officials and Order members (possibly himself included) that were mysteriously attracting unwanted attention from dark creatures. Even the Dark Lord himself would probably kill for such a curse. But then he didn't mind killing, so it wouldn't take much to inspire that level of interest.

He finished up, then used cleansing and mending spells to take care of his clothing. He put the potions away, then tapped the tabletop, making it transfigure into a softly cushioned surface. He rose, pulling the black throw off the back of a nearby chair and spread it over the boy, sighing as he looked down at him. He was definitely going to have to try to keep a closer eye on this impetuous youth.

> > > > > > >

Hermione jerked awake as she was shaken roughly by the shoulder. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, blinking around dazedly as she heard a number of people in the room having anxious conversations, though they were bleeding together too much to tell what they were about. She could also hear many more voices from the door that had been left open. She looked up to see Ginny standing pensively by her bed.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked immediately. Her clock said it was barely breakfast time. That was far too early for this many people to be up on a Saturday! Most people skipped breakfast on weekends to have a bit of a lie-in.

"I don't know. I was hoping you might." Ginny said, looking a bit distressed. She sat down on the side of Hermione's bed, dropping her voice, "There's rumors flying everywhere. Some seventh year boys are saying Snape was abducting some of their roommates in the middle of the night..." She dropped her voice further still. "They were saying someone _died!_ They said they're trying to pin it on Gryffindors! It's a _madhouse!_ I think some of them might be about to run out and do something daft!"

Hermione's eyes went wide and she scrambled out of bed, grabbing up her robe and pulling it on over her gown. "We have to find McGonagall. She'll clear this up. I'm sure it's just some kind of misunderstanding."

Ginny hurried after her anxiously.

Students were milling around everywhere in groups, gossiping and speculating wildly. Hermione had to push her way past several small groups just to get down the stairs to the common room.

It was chaos.

There were larger groups here, several of which seemed to be working themselves into a bit of a frenzy. Hermione saw one of the largest groups heading for the portrait hole, obviously intent on going out and exacting justice, though they didn't really know what for at this point, other than speculation, and didn't even really know who to lash out _against_... then again, they always had the standard stand by - the Slytherins. Anything this big _had_ to be their doing!

Hermione sprinted over, losing Ginny in the crowd in her haste to put herself squarely between them and the door. "HOLD IT!" She yelled as she came to a stop before them, trying to make herself heard over the fractious din. When it didn't make that much of an impression, she pulled out her wand and shot a brilliant burst of light out of the tip that was accompanied by a clap loud enough to get everyone's attention. The approaching group came to a bit of an abrupt stop, but from the look of them only her wand was keeping them from grabbing her and moving her out of the way. After years of experience with the abilities of this bossy young witch they all knew better than to try anything against her. They all watched her warily as she brandished her wand at them. The talking quieted down a bit as others started looking over to see the source of the disturbance.

"This is bloody ridiculous!" She called out, looking at them as sternly as McGonagall might. "Where do you all think you're going?"

"To... to get our fellow Gryffindors back!" Seamus said from near the front of the group, trying to sound confident.

"And where are they?" Hermione asked with an exasperated edge to her voice.

They all looked at each other. It was obvious none of them had a clue. "We'll find them!" Seamus replied, trying to cover this fact.

"None of you are stepping a toe out of that portrait hole until you've calmed down and thought about this rationally!" She growled. "What we need to do is ask McGonagall what has happened. It is plain daft to just run about acting on speculation alone!"

"So go get her then..." Seamus said, smiling complacently.

She narrowed her eyes. At that moment she knew exactly what would happen if she did. They'd wait until she was gone, then charge off anyway. "Ron!" She called out.

Ron and Harry came over, hesitantly pushing their way through the gathered students towards her. "Ya?" Ron asked warily once he reached her.

She grabbed his arm and shoved him towards the portrait hole, "Go get McGonagall." She said authoritatively.

His jaw dropped slightly. "Why me?"

She glared at him. "Because you're a _prefect_, Ronald! That makes it _your job!_" She said, her voice absolutely glacial. Then a sweet little smile slipped over her lips, "Unless of course you'd rather stay and keep an eye on this lot while _I_ go get her?"

Ron took one glance at the restless Gryffindors, then cleared his throat uneasily, "Well... like you said... my job to get McGonagall and all..." He said, hurrying out the portrait hole.

"This is just wasting time." Seamus said irritably, "We should be..."

"You should be sitting your arses down and waiting for our Head of House!" Harry growled, going to stand beside Hermione.

Hermione flashed him a grateful smile.

It was a tense couple of minutes before the portrait hole finally opened up again. McGonagall stepped in, looking her students over with obvious disapproval. Hermione and Harry slipping their wands away didn't pass her notice either.

"What is this all about then?" She asked sharply, making the whole House go dead silent.

"We were just going to go looking for Chaffin, McLaggen and Fuller." Toby Hecht (one of the remaining seventh year boys), replied.

McGonagall looked at him sternly. "I am shocked and dismayed that you two appear to have completely disregarded your instructions to keep this to yourselves!"

Hecht and his roommate exchanged slightly guilty looks. "Well... I mean it just sounded like Snape was trying to..."

"_Professor_ Snape!" McGonagall cut in sharply, "And you'll not forget that! You don't have to like him, but when he tells you to do something, you do it! I should not have to repeat his admonitions to remain silent until we are prepared to make events common knowledge!"

"But... what happened to them then?" The thoroughly chastised boy asked softly.

"We are not yet prepared to share that with you all. More investigation is required..."

"Did someone really die?" A little first year asked. It was quite obvious she was a first year. No one who'd been around McGonagall more than a few weeks would have dared interrupt her at that point.

McGonagall held her temper, looking down into the girl's innocently worried and curious eyes. She sighed. "No. No one has died. There was an... unfortunate event yesterday evening... A student was attacked. He was badly injured, but should recover with time." She held up her hand as the others started all asking questions at once. They fell silent. "The incident is still under investigation. We cannot say more until the investigation is completed."

She looked down in surprise as she felt a tentative tug on her robe. Dennis Creevey was staring up at her, looking very worried. "It wasn't my brother, was it? The one who got hurt?" He asked, his voice quavering with fear.

"What do you mean? Why would you think that?"

"I... I can't find him." The small boy said tremulously, "I had a bad dream and I went to his room... but he wasn't there. It doesn't look like his bed was slept in at all last night."

McGonagall looked around sharply, as if sure she'd spot the missing boy amongst the crowd. "Has anyone seen Colin Creevey this morning?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm, though its volume gave away some of her worry.

They all looked at each other. Not a single person had. She looked over the sea of shaking heads, her anxiety growing. "I want you all to look for Colin. We'll check the Tower top to bottom, then spread out from there if necessary..." She looked around at them. "Now!" She snapped in exasperation and they scattered. "Oh, and Mr. Hecht and Mr. Peterson... a week's detention apiece for disobeying and getting everyone stirred up!"

The two seventh year boys grimaced and trudged off, sulking.

Ron glanced over as Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "Look like you're talking to me and Hermione." Harry muttered, carefully maneuvering the larger boy around. Ron caught on quickly, making sure he was blocking well as Harry slipped out his map. Hermione moved over, helping form a visual shield around Harry. Ron shifted uneasily as her arm came up against his, but managed to keep himself from pulling away. It always made him uncomfortable when she touched him like that, even when it was on accident.

It took Harry only a moment, looking through the map with practiced ease. He furrowed his brow, tucking away the map again. "He's in his little photo lab. You'd think his brother would have thought to look for him there!"

"Well that's a relief. Let's go 'find him' so everyone can calm down. McGonagall looks really worried..." Hermione said, glancing at the woman as they started moving towards the little utility hall.

When Harry reached the door he reached up and knocked, knowing better than to barge in, in case Colin was developing film at the time. A bit of worry trickled through the pit of his stomach as the door drifted open at his touch. It wasn't until then that he noticed the scorch mark on the lock. He pushed the door open, glancing in. He spotted the remains of part of the lock on the floor, but no sign of Colin. He stepped in, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"I don't understand. He was definitely in here..." Harry muttered, pulling the map back out. Sure enough, there was a dot marked Colin Creevey in that little room. In fact, it was no more than a couple feet from him from the look of it. He moved forward until the dots lined up. It said he was to his right, practically at his elbow. He looked over. There was nothing but the odd looking Muggle photo making device sitting on top of a storage cupboard. Furrowing his brow, he knelt down, opening the cupboard door. He looked around, and after a moment spotted him. He was curled up in the very back of the bottom shelf, behind some large bottles of various chemicals. The boy appeared to be asleep, though a strained, pensive look remained on his face even while unconscious.

Harry glanced back over at the others, but they just shrugged. He put away the map, then settled down, reaching into the deep cupboard between the bottles and putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. Before he could even shake it, Colin woke with a start, letting out a little frightened squeak and jerking back so quickly his head knocked against the wood backing.

"Whoa!" Harry said, quickly pulling his hand away. "It's ok, Colin. It's just me."

Colin calmed some as he realized who it was, but nestled back further in his little nook.

"What are you doing in the cupboard?" Hermione asked softly as she settled down beside Harry, starting to help him shift the large chemical bottles out of the way.

Colin didn't reply. He just stayed there, curled up in the corner. Once the bottles were all clear, Harry reached a hand in to help the boy out, but Colin just shook his head and drew back more.

Harry sighed, letting his hand drop. "What's the matter?" He asked softly.

"They'll get me." Colin whispered fearfully.

"Who'll get you?" Hermione asked gently.

"They said they'd get me if I told." He said achingly, little tremors starting in his shoulders. It was quite obvious he'd recently spent a great deal of time crying. He looked washed out and exhausted, almost frail. "But I had to... had to give them the pictures... what they did to that boy..." He sobbed piteously, covering his eyes with one shaking hand. "Now they're going to kill me..." He sobbed almost unintelligibly.

Harry reached in, taking ahold of the boy and pulling him bodily from his sanctuary. He gathered the trembling boy up a bit awkwardly into his arms and held him as comfortingly as he could. He wasn't really used to giving comfort in quite this fashion, having grown up with the Dursleys, but he hoped he did at least a passable job. He couldn't get over how very small and vulnerable the boy felt. He had a hard time remembering that this boy was now fifteen. He'd seen ten year olds that were bigger. It made an almost unreasoning fury bubble up inside him that three older and much larger boys had terrorized this diminutive boy. It conjured vivid mental images of Death Eaters doing such things and laughing, though he'd never actually seen such things himself.

Colin stiffened with surprise at first, but then quickly latched onto him, holding him as if his life depended on it.

"No one's going to hurt you, Colin. I promise." Harry said determinedly, feeling a fierce protectiveness stronger than he'd ever felt before flowing through him.

"Bloody Hell..." Ron muttered, reaching over and plucking one of the photos from the gently swirling water of the wash basin. He looked up, horrorstricken. "This is what they did?"

Colin sniffled, then nodded his head against Harry. Harry reached up and took the dripping photo from his hand as Ron fished out another. Harry looked the photo over with growing anger and disgust. "Can't even tell who it is..." He said, shaking his head.

"Blaise Zabini. He said they attacked him because he'd been too friendly with Gryffindor girls." Colin said, his breath still shuddering in his thin chest.

"That's _Zabini?_" Hermione asked, stunned and sickened. Harry was right, the boy was all but unrecognizable. Her eyes flashed angrily as she looked back over at Colin, "A _Gryffindor_ hurt him just because he'd been getting amorous with other Gryffindors?" she asked, scandalized.

"Three Gryffindors. He nearly bested McLaggen, so Chaffin and Fuller stepped in and wailed on him. It was _terrible_... they say he nearly died..." Colin finished in a horrified whisper.

"And you're _sure_ it was those three?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

"I saw them going back into the castle just before Zabini sent a Patronus for help. I... I wasn't absolutely sure though... not until I got back here. I saw them in the common room. They figured out I'd seen and followed me back here..." He said, indicating the broken lock on the floor. "They threatened me... they said if I told it would make the whole House look bad... it would disgrace McGonagall... and they said if I told they'd get me and Dennis would be an only child..." He said, burying his face against Harry's chest, his cheeks burning with shame. "I couldn't just let them get away with it. I gave the Slytherins the pictures... even though I know they won't be enough... they'll talk their way out of it, I know they will... but I just _had_ to... it just wasn't right not to..."

"Is that why you were so afraid?" A voice asked softly from the door.

They all started as the door that had been left ajar drifted open. McGonagall was standing there, Ginny standing behind her, both obviously having been listening. Ron and Hermione quickly moved out of her way as McGonagall came in, actually kneeling down beside Colin. "Those three were the ones who brought shame on this House, Colin. Not you." She reached over, gently brushing aside the hair that his tears had plastered to the side of his face, then gingerly brushing the bruise along his jaw with a look of utmost sadness. "You did the _right thing_. That was a very brave thing you did, especially considering you knew what you were risking to do it. It wasn't enough in the end," She said morosely, "But you were that much braver doing it when you knew you wouldn't be able to simply hand them over and be done with it. You risked your life just to do what was right. I think even Godric himself would be proud. I know I've never been prouder of one of my students." She said sincerely.

Colin sniffled, then suddenly flung himself over, wrapping himself around her and breaking down into sobs once again, though they at least didn't sound quite so desolate anymore.

She was surprised, but held him comfortingly, a look of profound sadness and anxiety in her eyes.

"So what are they doing to the ones responsible then?" Harry asked, keeping his tone low despite his anger so as not to startle Colin.

McGonagall sighed, "Not much we _can_ do at this point. As Colin predicted, even the photos weren't enough. Legally there is nothing we can do. We haven't even grounds to expel them. Mr. McLaggen's representative made it clear that legal action would be taken if we tried to expel them in fact. I supposed Colin could give testimony about them threatening him, but they would probably find a way out of that as well, and then he would definitely be a target!" McGonagall said, unconsciously hugging Colin a bit tighter as the boy trembled with fear at the prospect.

"So you're absolutely sure it was them. There's no doubt in your mind?" Hermione asked softly.

McGonagall sighed sadly, "Their attitude when confronted alone was enough to convince me... hearing what they did to Colin banished any remaining trace of doubt in my mind. There's no way anyone but the culprits could have known anything had even occurred at that point. It was tantamount to a confession in my books. I just wish my hands weren't so tied!" She said with obvious exasperation. "I don't even know what to tell the rest of the House. That bloody representative is apparently drawing up prepared statements for us to read to our students." She said, her anger and resentment over this readily apparent.

"So they're coming back? They're just going to get away with _that_ and waltz right back into the Tower as if it were nothing?" Ron asked, obviously irritated. Ginny had fished another photo from the wash. He tried to snatch it away so she wouldn't see, but gave up when she avoided the attempt and glared at him warningly.

"Well, they'll probably not be back until around lunch time actually. They're in the Hospital wing at the moment... apparently the Slytherins didn't take the news that they were getting off very well. One of them went after the boys. Caught them on their way back to the Tower."

"Just _one_ of them?" Harry asked in surprise, "Did he survive?"

"I'm sure there will be more after them once the news has gotten around, but yes it was just one of them last night. As to his condition, I wouldn't know. He didn't go to the Hospital wing. I expect professor Snape is mopping him up. He can't have been too bad or he would have been brought to Pomfrey straight away. He did a right fine job on them though. Filch ran across them just lying there in a rather blasted hallway. They tried to say they were set upon by a whole posse of Slytherins, but we only found evidence of one attacker. They quieted down quite a bit about the incident when told that. I doubt they'll try legal action for that attack, since it would eventually come out that all three were bested by a single boy, but at least we have a short reprieve before having to deal with them here." She sighed, shaking her head with an introspective look on her face. "I've never had to face this before... never had to deal with having students that I knew to be capable of such atrocious acts in my very own House... and being unable to get them out! Fudge will be sure to use this as a way to insinuate himself into the management and overseeing of day to day life here at Hogwarts should the staff try to do anything about it!"

Harry had gone over, pulling a couple more pictures out of the wash and looking them over. "Then perhaps you should go now, professor." He said softly.

She looked up at him questioningly. Hermione folded her arms over her chest and nodded. "You should definitely go. We'll take care of informing the House of what's happened."

McGonagall's lips tightened. She knew she should tell them no and handle this herself as she had been instructed to... but she couldn't really stop her students from discussing it amongst themselves, now could she? Besides, she had not yet been given her 'script' so legally she shouldn't be discussing it openly with the House yet. She gave a curt nod. "I'll leave it up to you three then." She patted Colin's back, then released him.

Colin shifted back, letting her rise and watching her sadly as she left. Then he looked up at Harry and the others. "What are you going to do?" he asked in a small voice.

"These all the pictures?" Harry asked, leafing through the wet photos.

Colin nodded. "I always make two sets."

"Good. I think it's time for a little brutal honesty." Harry said grimly.

> > > > > > >

Blaise sighed, but let Pomfrey tip yet another potion down his throat. He watched as she capped the bottle and started to go through her bag again. "You know, you said I should eat something with this stuff... but you shove any more potions down my throat and I'm not going to have room left for food!" He said with a little teasing smile.

She chuckled softly, "Just one more, deary." She said, pulling out another bottle and pouring one last dose down his throat. "Now remember," She said as she capped it. "You'll be eating the greens the house elves will send up for you this morning. Your digestive track was a right mess, and even with the potions and spells, if you don't eat that whole bowl of greens and nothing else, you're going to be feeling the repercussions for a good week!"

"Eat the greens. Right." Blaise said, nodding.

"I'll definitely make sure he does!" Pansy said primly, making Blaise roll his eyes.

Pomfrey nodded. "See that you do. For now, this should help you get around until your legs are back to rights. The broken bones were easy enough to fix, but considering the spell they used you'll be tender for a while yet." She handed Blaise a walking cane.

Blaise sighed morosely, but as he tried to get up, he could see the necessity of it. There was a bone deep aching in his legs that made them reluctant to be used. Luckily, Pansy had been doing most of the work the night before...

He glanced at himself in the mirror in passing and sighed. Most of the damage had been repaired, but there was still some bruising around his eyes, along his jaw line, and the pink of newly mending skin where he'd had a rather nasty cut across his cheek bone. As he made his way out into the common room, leaning on Pansy a bit for support, he saw that pretty much the entire House was waiting for him. When they saw him coming they started filing out. He had to hide his smile, trying to move faster. The other students were all keeping pace with him, despite his slowness. As he glanced around he saw there was about half the House before him, half behind, obviously making sure he was well protected in case the Gryffindors tried something daft.

It made him feel warm inside to see this. Most of the older students who knew him best had already been through his room to see him that morning as well. Well, one was conspicuously absent, but he tried not to notice. He'd come when he sent the Patronus, so that was at least something. It's not like he really expected the rather withdrawn boy to stay at his elbow the entire time or anything.

He blinked in surprise as he entered the Great Hall. The boy who had occupied his thoughts just moments before was already there, sitting at the very end of the Slytherin table closest to the door. It wasn't his normal seat, but with Blaise's legs the way they were, he wasn't going to try to step over the bench at any rate. He gratefully slid in to the seat across from Draco. The ache in his legs had been nearly unbearable by that point, though Pomfrey had assured him he'd barely be able to tell anything happened within a day or two.

Blaise looked Draco over curiously. Draco didn't so much as glance up, and his hair, normally slicked back, was hanging loosely. With his head tilted down a bit, staring at his plate, it obscured his eyes. Blaise sighed as a large bowl full of greens appeared before him. He picked up his fork and stirred them around a bit. It looked as if she'd just gone and harvested the weeds off the forest floor and stuck them in a bowl.

He glanced up at Draco. He still hadn't spoken or given any other indication he knew Blaise was even there. He appeared to be eating some eggs, but Blaise noticed he was spending more time pushing them around his plate than actually eating. He shook his head and set into his 'breakfast'.

He grimaced as he ate the first bite. It had a dressing, but it was more of a slightly bitter oil with herbs in it. He choked it down, not doubting her warnings about what would happen if he didn't. She wasn't one given to joking about medical conditions. After the first couple of bites he got used to it and it went down much easier. He drank the plain water that had appeared as well, assuming it went part and parcel with the little salad.

"Feeling better?"

Blaise looked up in surprise. Draco hadn't even looked up, but Blaise had no doubt he was addressing him. "Guess so." Blaise said with a shrug, quickly followed by a wince at the slight hitch in his shoulder. It surprised him that Draco would even ask. He rarely initiated conversations with him, and certainly never made 'small talk'.

Draco just gave a slight nod.

They ate on in silence. Blaise managed to finish off his meal, then pushed the bowl away thankfully, glancing around the Great Hall. It wasn't until then that he noticed that the Gryffindor table was completely empty. Sure it was common for most students to skip breakfast on Saturday (in fact this was probably the first time all of Slytherin had attended) but it was odd that there wasn't even one. The other two tables were each about a third full, which was average. It was obvious that the odd attendance level had been noticed by them as well, though they didn't seem to know what to make of it. They were all talking in little groups, obviously trying to puzzle it out. He wasn't surprised they wouldn't have been told yet. Had Gryffindor? Were they planning something? Or simply afraid of facing the Slytherins?

He was jarred out of his musings as Snape walked up. "Make sure you eat something with this." He said, pulling out a small potion bottle and placing it near the goblets.

Blaise sighed. Just how much potion could one person take? Before he could even reach for it, Draco reached over and took it. Blaise watched in surprise as Snape merely walked away, not commenting on it. He looked back over at Draco again and saw him downing the contents. As he lowered his head, Blaise caught sight of some bruising around his eye before his hair fell back into place, hiding it from view once more.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Draco answered shortly, eating a bite of his eggs.

"Don't give me that. You don't get bruises like that for no reason."

Draco gave a little shrug. "Flying accident." He said negligently, a faint smirk flitting at the side of his mouth, though he didn't look up.

Blaise eyed him for a moment, then leaned forward a bit, lowering his voice. "You aren't still going out at night...?" Blaise began.

Draco cut him off with a low, angry hiss, his head jerking up, his pale gray eyes searching the table to see if anyone was listening. Once he had assured himself that no one appeared to have overheard, his eyes settled back on Blaise. "You promised not to talk about that!" he hissed softly.

Blaise sighed. "It's just... it's dangerous, Draco..."

"What _isn't?_ You couldn't make it to the bloody Quidditch pitch intact and it wasn't even dark yet! Stop moaning about risks. _Life_ is a risk." Draco muttered, buttering a slice of toast. He glanced over and smirked, "We could discuss you laying off shagging people from other Houses as a safety precaution if you'd like!"

Blaise sighed and held up his hands in surrender. "You win," he muttered miserably. He supposed it was pretty pointless trying to argue safety issues when he couldn't even walk right at the moment. He looked around as the Slytherin table seemed to tense as one. The door to the Great Hall had opened and he could see what looked to be the whole of Gryffindor House entering.

Harry, who was in the lead, walked right over to their table, stopping a few paces from Draco. Ron and Hermione took up flanking positions of course, and Ginny stood a bit uncertainly at her brother's side.

Draco waved the other Slytherins down subtly as they started to rise. He knew Harry wasn't daft enough to start anything right out there in the open, especially with Dumbledore and several other professors there.

"They've chosen me to speak for Gryffindor House." Harry said.

"Shocker." Draco said drolly, biting into his toast.

"We... we know what those three did."

"Oh really?" Draco asked, tossing aside the rest of his toast and picking up his goblet. "And what have they told you?"

"_They_ didn't. They _couldn't_. _Colin_ told us. He _showed_ us." Harry said, ending softly.

Draco glanced over, seeing the small boy standing back with the others, looking very anxious. He was surprised they would have listened to him. He would have expected that lot to have either ignored the boy or beat him to a pulp for saying something bad about other members of their House. "And?" Draco asked a bit impatiently when he didn't go on right away.

"We wanted you all to know that we don't agree with what they did..." His eyes strayed to Blaise before shifting back to Draco. "It was wrong. It was cowardly and beneath the dignity of our House. I hope you won't hold it against Gryffindor as a whole."

Draco snorted. "I see. You're afraid we're going to go after the lot of you, so you want me to give you some kind of assurance that it's ok that your little Housemates tried to kill one of mine just because you said 'sorry'?"

"No. I'm telling you that nothing like that will ever happen again. You have my word. You have all of our words as Gryffindors. As for the ones responsible..."

"Yes, I've heard. The little bastards get to stay. Don't even _try_ to ask us to leave them alone." Draco said coldly, glaring up at Harry.

"I wouldn't. They would deserve anything you did to them. You won't have to worry about them long though. We've come to an accord and once they're out of the Hospital Wing we're going to inform them of it. We plan on cleaning our own House." Harry said grimly.

Draco gave another disbelieving snort as Harry turned and started for the Gryffindor table, the other Gryffindors starting to trail along behind him. "Believe that when I see it." He muttered irritably.

Blaise saw Shandra start to come over, but then her eyes strayed past him and she blushed, dropping her eyes and hurrying after the other Gryffindors. Blaise looked over, spotting Pansy's angry glare following the girl. He sighed, nudging her with his elbow. "Cut it out, Pans. It wasn't her fault."

Pansy rolled her eyes, obviously very dubious of that assessment, but went back to eating her food.

Draco winced and shifted his leg uncomfortably as the first little splintery pains of the Skelegrow working started up in his knee.

"Does it hurt terribly?" A soft voice asked.

Blaise and Draco both looked over in surprise. Ginny had lingered there by the table, completely unnoticed. To Blaise's surprise, her gaze was on Draco. Draco furrowed his brow, surprised that she would address him.

"Your... your leg... does it hurt?" She asked tentatively, blushing as more eyes fell on her.

Blaise shifted around, looking under the table. Draco's leg was indeed tightly bandaged. He marveled at the fact that he hadn't noticed. He must have been too distracted by the pain in his own legs before.

"It's fine." Draco muttered, an ever so slight flush coloring his pale cheeks as he saw Blaise looking.

She glanced over, making sure her Housemates weren't looking, then took a hesitant step closer, dropping her voice, "They deserved what they got and more. I certainly hope you cursed them good when you had the chance!" She said, a bit of the Weasley temper flaring behind her eyes.

Draco looked at her, a patented Malfoy sneer slipping across his lips in silent answer.

She grinned, her blush approaching crimson as she hurried after her brother before he had a chance to start looking around to see where she'd gone.

Blaise watched Draco as his eyes tracked Ginny back to the Gryffindor table.

"Might be hope for that redheaded lot after all..." Draco muttered speculatively, his eyes straying down her figure. His cheeks took on a definite pink tinge as he caught Blaise watching him. He dropped his eyes back to his plate.

Blaise had to agree... and he might have even toyed with the idea of getting to know that fiery little redhead a bit better... but not after seeing that little spark of interest in Draco's eyes. It had been ages since he'd seen Draco take any kind of interest in pretty much _anything_, even in passing. "So... you going to tell me what happened to those three last night?" he asked, seeing that Draco had crawled back into his emotional shell already.

"How would I know?" Draco asked with a shrug.

"You're trying to tell me you have no clue how they apparently ended up in the Hospital wing? I certainly didn't put them there. Even McLaggen could have patched up what I did on his own."

Draco just drank some of his juice, ignoring the question.

Goyle, who was sitting beside Draco, shifted over. "I hear it was a 'flying accident'..." He whispered conspiratously, a mischievous smirk on his lips as he glanced over at Draco.

Draco elbowed him in the side. Not that it hurt the larger boy, though Draco hadn't pulled it.

"You guys went after them?" Blaise asked, his eyes widening.

Goyle shook his head. "Not that I wouldn't have loved to... but you know Draco's taken to flying solo nowadays..."

Draco glared at Goyle irritably, but Goyle just smirked back unflappably.

"You went after those three all by yourself just because of what they did to me?" Blaise asked, stunned.

Draco snorted. "I went after them to teach them they can't get away with messing with Slytherin House!" Draco muttered darkly, shoving away his plate. "Oh, and next time you have the first go at someone, do me a favor... don't show them any new tricks!" He said, getting up and walking out with as much dignity as he could muster while having to deal with one leg being splinted straight.

Blaise watched him go incredulously, then let out a fawning sigh, leaning over and resting his head on Pansy's shoulder. "I **_so_** bloody love that boy! Why does he have to be so bloody _straight?_"

"Give it up." Pansy replied with a smirk.

"Let's go."

"We've only been here like ten minutes!" Pansy said in surprise.

"I need to lay down..." Blaise said a bit mischievously. He took hold of her hand and pulled it under the table.

Pansy's eyes widened, then she grinned, her cheeks flushing slightly, "Well I should really get you to bed then..."

> > > > > > >

"The Slytherins aren't going to care if it's provable or not." Chaffin said worriedly as they walked down the corridor. It was the first chance they'd gotten to talk away from listening ears since they were hauled off.

"Don't you think I've thought about that?" McLaggen growled irritably.

"We should have Obliviated the stupid prat!" Fuller muttered.

"Yes, well we thought he was _dead_, now didn't we? Obliviate isn't really necessary on corpses!" McLaggen snapped, barely able to keep his voice quiet enough not to carry.

"We really should have _made sure_ on that point before leaving him there... but actually I was referring to that little pipsqueek, Creevey. We might still have had some of the Professors on our side without those bloody pictures! McGonagall certainly would have backed us!" Fuller replied irritably. It was foremost in his mind, but he tactfully didn't mention that he and Chaffin would have been off the hook without those pictures. Blaise only ever saw McLaggen.

"That was an unfortunate oversight. We'll definitely have to find some way to pay the little prat back without getting implicated. Give him a week or so to think he's safe, then..."

"Shouldn't we figure out what to do about the Slytherins first?" Chaffin butted in stubbornly, "I don't fancy being used as their piñata! If that prat Malfoy could take us _alone_, imagine what the rest of the bloody House could do if they got hold of us!"

"Malfoy was just lucky. He caught us off guard. As for the rest of them, well this might be the perfect opportunity to get the whole lot of them out. We just have to whip the rest of Gryffindor up, let them watch our backs, and then we just wait for the Slytherins to try something against the rules. We'll get those snakes thrown out one by bloody one if we have to. Couple weeks tops and we'll have Hogwarts snake free! They'll be thanking us for it in the end!"

"I don't fancy playing bait and trusting my Housemates can take the Slytherins!" Chaffin replied with a note of worry in his voice. "Slytherins play dirty. I've no doubt they'd be more than a match..."

"Then we'll just have to teach the Gryffindors a couple of dirty tricks of their own. We can show them some of those spells your father taught you..."

"They'll know where they got those!" Chaffin replied, shaking his head, "You heard Snape. Only Aurors use those kinds of spells. I never would have used the ones I did on Zabini if I'd realized what a dead giveaway they would be."

"Please! Your father would probably be willing to come here and learn them up proper himself! You heard him telling Dumbledore what a miserable job he was doing of teaching us defensive magic. He's right, we may still be students, but we need to know anything we can if we're to defend ourselves against what's coming!"

"Father talks a great deal... but he'd never go against Ministry guidelines and teach other people's kids those spells without written authorization."

"Perhaps we can get him authorization. I'll have my uncle broach the subject with Fudge. They'll be having tea next tuesday I believe..." Cormac said with a superior smirk.

They all quieted as they turned down a hallway containing portraits. They knew better than to talk near one of those, even if the occupant appears asleep. Cormac went over what he would say to his Housemates in his mind as they walked. He had a speech fully formed by the time they reached the Fat Lady.

"Fwooper." Cormac said as they approached her. He had to come to an unexpected stop when she didn't open up. "Fwooper." He growled irritably as he saw the way she was looking them over with obvious distaste.

"The password has been changed." She replied stiffly.

He growled in irritation. "Well what is it now?"

She gave a derisive snort. "Wouldn't be much good at keeping out riffraff if I just handed that out to any who asked, now would I?"

"This is bloody ridiculous! You know who we are!"

"Yes." She replied coldly, "I do. Run along now. Your Housemates are waiting on the grounds for you. I'm told they'd like a word."

They looked at each other, then back at her, but she'd simply walked out of view.

"What do you think this is about?" Chaffin whispered worriedly.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Cormac growled, turning and heading off.

When they reached the Entrance Hall they could hear the low rumble of voices coming from the Great Hall. Not surprising considering that it was lunch time. The odd thing was that the doors to the Great Hall and the ones leading outside were standing wide open. As they approached the door to the Great Hall, they could see younger students from all different Houses sneaking peeks around the edge of the door, ducking back as they spotted them coming.

They came to a stop in front of that door, looking in. It was full of students, but they were milling around talking, not sitting at their seats and eating as usual. Movement caught Cormac's eyes and he saw Dumbledore rise from his seat at the head table. Their eyes met for a moment, then Dumbledore glanced around at the other Professors and Cormac heard him call out to them, "I'd like a short staff meeting."

They all rose immediately and followed him through the door to the side of their table. Even Filch followed. When he closed the door behind them, a "Do Not Disturb" sign appeared on it.

Cormac tried to fight the unaccustomed trickle of worry that bubbled up in his stomach. The students near the doors to the Great Hall suddenly converged, slamming the large double doors shut in their faces.

They looked at each other uneasily.

"Come on. What could they do? They're in a legal straight jacket and they know it!" Cormac said bracingly to his mates.

"The _teachers_ are!" Chaffin hissed back, "But if you didn't notice, _they_ aren't around right now!"

"They aren't going to throw us to the bloody Slytherins!" Cormac hissed back, turning resolutely towards the open Entrance doors.

The other two followed him nervously. As they walked out into the watery sunlight, what met their eyes didn't bode well. There was a group made up of the fifth, sixth and the remaining seventh year Gryffindors standing next to a horseless carriage.

Cormac looked around warily. Every window on that side of the Great Hall had faces pressed up against it, watching intently. He could see Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and the underclassmen from both Gryffindor and Slytherin all standing there expectantly. His eyes dropped and he grew a bit more uneasy as he spotted the Slytherin upperclassmen. They were all standing, sitting or leaning there casually against the wall beneath the windows, watching them intently. It looked to be every single Slytherin from fourth year and above.

He eyed them, but they didn't seem to be moving for the moment. He turned his eyes back towards his Housemates, walking warily forward. "What's this all about then?" He asked as he came to a stop.

Harry stepped forward, taking up the role of spokesman again. "Your trunks are in the carriage. It will take you into Hogsmeade. You can make your own travel arrangements from there."

"And just where exactly do you think we're going?" Cormac asked angrily, glaring at Harry.

"We really don't care, so long as you're off these grounds. _Durmstrang_ might take you."

"I don't really give a shite about your little 'Savior' title, Potter." Cormac spat furiously, "You're just another egocentric, puffed up prat to me! If you want to play 'Lord and Master', go elsewhere. You don't dictate what I do or where I go!"

"This isn't _me_." Harry said, his voice staying irritatingly calm, "This is _US_. You disgraced our House and as of this moment, you are no longer Gryffindors." He flicked his wand at them and the Gryffindor crests on their robes flamed and crumpled to ash.

"Why you little bastard!" Cormac growled, swatting at the spot to extinguish the last remaining embers. He glared up at Harry. "You can't kick us out!"

"No." Harry answered simply, "We can't kick you out of Hogwarts. You're going to leave on your own. _Voluntarily_."

"We are _not!_"

"Very well." Harry replied with a little nod. "Stay if you wish, but you are without a House. Gryffindor Tower will no longer allow you entrance, and I very much doubt Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff will take you in. I suspect you'll be regretting your decision by nightfall. Then again, the Slytherins have sportingly offered a room in their Dungeon if you'd prefer... Can't guarantee there will be _beds_ in it, but it's an option for you."

Cormac couldn't help but look over at the Slytherins as Harry indicated them. Draco was standing in a prominent position before them, his arms folded over his chest. He looked none the worse for wear from their encounter, his eyes glinting, his smirk all but begging them to say no and stay.

"Maybe we should just go..." Chaffin whispered in Cormac's ear.

It was the logical course, even Cormac knew that, but he was too angry at the moment to listen to reason. His eyes locked furiously on Colin as he came up to stand beside Harry. There was a little satisfied smirk on his lips, and a hard, angry glint in his eyes he wouldn't think the boy capable of. He raised his camera and flashed a picture of them.

That was it.

Cormac swiped furiously at the camera, but Colin ducked easily. Cormac howled with outrage as the boy kicked him bruisingly in the shin. He swiped at him again, but the boy dodged, sprinting off through the wide gap between the Houses. Incensed, Cormac gave chase. Chaffin and Fuller followed after, unsure what else to do. Chaffin quickly threw up barriers like his father had shown him to slow up the Gryffindors and Slytherins, all of which had now started after them.

Colin made straight for the Forbidden Forest, sprinting over the grounds like a jackrabbit. His speed and slight size were a great advantage, allowing him to evade Cormac's hastily cast curses with surprising ease.

Draco dodged yet another shimmering barrier as it sprang from the earth before him. He cursed his knee. It was pretty much mended now, but was still too tender to get too much speed out of. Still, he felt better knowing he was easily keeping several paces ahead of Potter, who appeared to be running full tilt.

He didn't want the prats to catch Colin, but he couldn't help but feel a trill of anticipation as they disappeared into the trees. If Colin could evade them just a bit longer the Forest might take care of them itself... The curse he'd cast on them was a bit foggy in his mind now, just a half remembered memory, but he was pretty sure he'd remembered it well enough to cast it properly during their little skirmish. He was eager to see what effect it would have.

There were quite a number of people running alongside him as he entered the Forest. The darkness of it fell over them and they began dodging their way through it as a kind of eerie hush fell over them. They could barely even hear the boys they had gotten so far ahead by this point. He tensed as he heard Colin's voice let out a little yelp that echoed in the still air. After half a heartbeat, his voice rang out again, his somewhat high and normally gentle voice cutting through the hush of the Forest with a mix of pain and unadulterated rage.

Suddenly the Forest around them came alive with insects, birds and small creatures that were all fleeing recklessly in the other direction, heedless of anything but their panicked flight. Draco felt an odd tingling at the base of his skull. It quickly grew until it felt like the pebbles from a rain stick were falling directly on his spine as the woods before them started to brighten. His eyes shot wide as something in the back of his mind clicked.

"Find cover!" He yelled, skidding around and letting his momentum slam his back into the huge tree to the side of his path a bit in his effort to get something, _anything_ between him and what was before him. He dropped down, trying to center himself behind it as best as he could. The other Slytherins dove for cover without question as a shimmer started in the air around them. Draco closed his eyes and made himself as compact as possible against the tree. He heard a small animal squeal nearby as someone stepped on it, then was jarred as someone fell against his side with a startled yelp. His eyes sprang open and he saw a girl sprawled on the ground beside him. He seized her without even thinking and pulled her over behind the tree.

Something akin to an explosion sounded ahead, followed by a horrendous rush of power that raged past him, sending his senses reeling wildly. It felt like something was trying to wash away part of his mind.

Then, as suddenly as it had come... it subsided. The forest around them went dead silent for a moment. Draco blinked his eyes open, looking down and realizing that he had instinctively clutched the girl to him. He quickly shoved her off him as he recognized the hair color. "Watch where you're going, Weasley." He muttered, getting hastily to his feet. He stepped from behind the tree, looking around in shock. Everything looked blackened, all the dead leaves stripped from the trees, leaving them looking vaguely skeletal. Closer to the source he could see the bark on the trees smoldering. He could see others starting to rise from where they'd huddled in small groups behind anything available. They were all looking around in dazed confusion.

"Budge up, Ron. You're crushing me." Harry's somewhat muffled voice said from a short distance away. Ron quickly scrambled to his feet, helping Harry up. Harry dusted himself off distractedly, looking around in confusion at the damage.

Ron let out a yelp of surprise and fear as an Acromantula the size of a dinner plate dropped down onto his shoulder. He knocked it off almost instantly and it fell to the ground. It lay there where it landed, its legs in the air and just twitching a bit. The others let out frightened sounds as more small Acromantulas and other magical creatures that hadn't managed to escape started falling from the trees above.

"Theo? Are you ok?" Shandra's worried voice asked.

"Please don't move..." He replied in a soft, vaguely nauseous voice.

Draco spun around, hurrying over. Theo had obviously tackled both Litty and Shandra to get them down, and was now laying half atop them, looking pale and shaky. The boulder they had been behind was rather short and it was immediately obvious that it hadn't completely sheltered Theo since he was higher up.

Draco carefully lifted him off the girls. They scrambled up as Draco sat him up against the boulder. Draco examined his eyes. "Just grazed you. You'll be fine, but you'll need more of that potion as soon as we can get you back to the Dungeon."

"I just took some." Theo muttered, trying to look at Draco though he kept getting random waves of vertigo.

"Ya, but that was enough exposure to nullify it."

"What was that?" Theo asked, mystified.

"I'd like to know that as well. You seem to recognize it..." Harry said curiously. He wanted to continue on and find Colin, but if that was going to happen again... he wasn't sure what would happen if they were any closer, and he didn't really want to find out. The others seem to be of the same opinion, none venturing further.

Draco stood, looking towards the source and shaking his head. "I don't know precisely. Something about it just... I don't know... it's like something that I remember being told about once... maybe when I was little. I think... I think it was some kind of... I don't know how to describe it... a magical... break? Disruption?" He shook his head, unable to elucidate further. He patted Theo on the shoulder, "Be right back." He said, then started forward once more.

"Sure it's safe?" Harry asked, though he kept pace with Draco so he wouldn't appear a coward.

"_No one_ could do _that_ twice in a row." Draco said confidently.

"No one? You mean that came from a single person? Who could have possibly... Agh!" He stumbled slightly, suddenly finding a hand under his foot. He looked down in shock, realizing for the first time that the smoldering lump before him was actually Fuller. His chest appeared to be rising and falling, but rather weakly. He looked over at Draco, but before he could even comment he saw that Draco's eyes were still forward. He followed his gaze. Colin was sitting on the only little patch of unscorched earth in the center of what had now become a small clearing. The ground around him was especially pitted and charred in a pattern that radiated out from him. He was just sitting there, looking a bit unsteady. He looked to be trying to fit the broken pieces of his camera back together with a rather blank, dazed look on his face. There were tear tracks down his cheeks through the light dusting of soot that covered him.

Harry looked around in stunned silence, spotting two other lumps that appeared to be McLaggen and Chaffin.

Draco walked up to Colin, then knelt down before him. "You ok?" He asked softly.

Colin's eyes drifted up to him, though still not quite focusing. He blinked slowly, then said in a soft, frail voice. "They broke my camera..."

"I see that." Draco said, keeping his voice soft and even. He gently took the pieces from Colin and looked them over. "We can probably fix this." He said reassuringly.

"You sure?" Colin asked, wavering slightly.

"Well, if not I'll buy you a new one. I promise. Ok?"

Colin nodded his head, then started drifting to the side. Draco reached out, but Harry quickly caught the boy before he could fall over. He settled down, staring in awe at the limp boy in his arms. "How could _he_ possibly have done all this?" Harry asked, looking up at Draco.

Draco shrugged. "Given the right circumstances, pretty much _any_ wizard is capable of astonishing things. I'd say it's inadvisable to fuck with this kid's camera!"

"No kidding." Harry said softly, taking another look down at the boy, then over at the lump that was McLaggen. "I don't think they're going to object to leaving anymore... if they _survive_ that is..."

Draco waved it off, "I'm sure they'll survive. _Unfortunately._" he finished with a nasty glare at McLaggen.

"We should get him to Madam Pomfrey." They looked over, seeing Ron stepping over Fuller and coming over. He took Colin from Harry's arms, having little trouble with the boy's scant weight. "Finnigan and Peterson look to have gotten hit full on." he said as he straightened. "They're pretty dazed... not near as bad off as this lot though..." He said, looking around at the three ex-Gryffindors.

"What is this going to do to them?" Harry asked Draco worriedly as they both rose, "Should we get them to St. Mungo's?"

Draco looked over at him in irritation, "How the bloody Hell should _I_ know? Do I look like a healer to you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and started off back the way they'd come. "Come on, Ron. Let's get them to Pomfrey. The teachers can sort out those three if they want."

As they got back to the main group, They saw that the other Gryffindors were already helping the two dazed boys to their feet.

Draco hurried over, spotting Shandra helping support Theo to keep him from falling over as he retched weakly into the charred foliage beside him.

Draco handed the pieces of camera to Goyle in passing without even looking. "Take care of that."

Goyle just nodded, looking it over.

"You ok?" Draco asked, kneeling beside Theo as he straightened up, shakily wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Feeling much better now, actually..." Theo said. He took a deep breath and started to struggle to his feet.

Draco helped him and held his arm as he wavered, but once Theo found his balance he waved him off. "I got it. I'm fine. Just forgot how wretched I feel without your little potion..."

"Well I have plenty of that and I can always make more. You should probably keep taking it a couple days longer than planned. This might have set it back a bit."

"Sure."

"What are you taking a potion for?" Shandra asked worriedly, hurrying up to walk beside him as Theo started back towards the castle.

"Let's not go into that right now." Theo said, sounding rather washed out.

Shandra let it drop for the moment, content to merely keep pace with him, taking his arm in case he stumbled.

Litty followed behind a bit uncertainly.

A group of teachers met them when they were about half way back. Most of them were worriedly eyeing the thin smoke still rising from the Forest.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked tensely, "Where are they?"

Harry paused, looking back. "I don't think you'll have a problem finding them. You can go collect them before the creatures of the Forest get bold if you'd like. I suspect they'll be wanting to go to St. Mungo's. Their trunks are already packed and in the carriage."

With that, he walked on. The Professors hurried towards the Forest.

As the Slytherins and Gryffindors reached the Entrance, the two groups paused, eyeing each other uncertainly.

"So..." Harry said, looking over at Draco warily. "We did like we said. Perhaps not quite as _planned_..." He said, glancing back towards the Forest for a moment, then back to Draco, "But still... So... we square now? Can things go back the way they were between our Houses?"

Draco looked him over, then looked over the somewhat pensive faces of the other Gryffindors. A smile slipped over his lips. "Sure..." he said magnanimously. He stepped forward and Harry held out his hand. Instead of taking it, Draco reached over suddenly, shoving Harry hard in the chest with both hands, sending him sprawling on his back. "Just like old times!" He sneered and the other Slytherins laughed and hooted as they all filed back into the castle.

Harry just rolled his eyes and got back up.

> > > > > > >

A/N - I updated chapter 14 to include the other two boys' names. I just didn't name them at first because... well, Hell, I didn't feel like having to make up new names at the time to be honest :) but I got to this chapter and it was inevitable, so I went back and stuck them in there for consistency's sake. Well, and because it sounds better with names.

Oh! And you can all stop guessing who is controlling that journal. _No one is_. That's all I'm saying for now.

Flight fans, definitely check out my notes at the bottom of my profile. If you want to ask questions, you can always use my Forum which is accessible from my profile page. I do answer questions there, though people rarely bother to ask them. Am I just making myself clearer lately? ;P


	16. Dissonance

A/N - adult stuff right at the end.

> > > > > > >

Chapter 16  
Dissonance

Litty tried to keep her eyes off the way Shandra was holding Theo's arm as they walked. It bugged her that this would irritate her at all. She knew they were friends... but she couldn't help but wonder how much _more_ they were... She dragged her eyes off of them as they walked on. Not as if it mattered.

She occupied herself by examining her bracelet. It had grown suddenly very warm when that... _whatever_ it was had started up before them. She couldn't help but wonder once again if it had some kind of magical properties she was unaware of. She didn't really know anything about it to be honest. Perhaps it wasn't the brightest idea to wear a magical object that you didn't know the properties of, but she'd just taken such a fancy to it the moment she saw it. It had never done anything bad to her, and she doubted it would have been left to her had it been dangerous. All it ever seemed to do was retain warmth even when out of contact with her skin. It was still slightly warmer than usual at the moment, though it didn't appear to be doing anything else.

No one even said a word about it as Shandra and Litty accompanied Theo into the Dungeon. It wasn't that unusual for Litty to be there, as 'friendly' as she was with a number of the Slytherin boys... she idly wondered how often Shandra visited. She certainly seemed at home there. Shandra didn't even glancing around as they passed through the common room, though there were many striking artworks around the room that would normally draw people's attention.

She was startled out of her musings as Theo paused in the hallway before her, turning to look at her.

"Um... do you mind if we have a private word? It's a... personal matter. It'll just take a few minutes..." Theo asked, still looking rather pale, though a hint of blush colored his cheeks.

Litty was a bit surprised by the request. She looked him over. Well, he was in no shape to try anything anyway. She shrugged, "Whatever." She muttered noncommittally.

Theo gave a slight nod. "Thanks. I won't keep her long."

Litty stood there and watched in stunned silence as Theo led Shandra through the door beside them which undoubtedly led to his bedroom. She thought he meant that he wanted to talk to _her!_ She folded her arms over her chest irritably.

> > >

Shandra chuckled as Theo went into his bathroom. "Didn't want her to see the 'shrine'?" She asked mischievously.

"For the last time, it's not a shrine!" He muttered as he splashed cold water on his face. His voice was serious, but there was a slight smile on his lips. He glanced out into his bedroom as he dried off. Perhaps the dozen or so portraits of Litty scattered about the room were a _bit_ much, but people rarely visited his room, so he just decorated it to suit his own taste without regard for what others would think. He measured out a healthy dose of mouth cleansing/freshening potion and quaffed it. The taste in his mouth had been absolutely wretched, and he was sure his breath wasn't exactly smelling like roses.

"So where's this potion you're supposed to take? You look about ready to drop!" She said as he made his way slowly back into the bedroom and settled tiredly onto the side of his bed.

"Ice box." He said, indicating the unobtrusive icebox beside his trunk that could have been mistaken for a simple end table.

She hurried over, opening it up.

"It's in a tall bottle. Pink." He added.

She chuckled as she took it out. "Very pretty."

He rolled his eyes and pulled over the cup he kept on his bedside table. It had the dosage level marked out for a number of potions he took on occasion. There was a dark blue line for Dreamless Sleep potion, several green lines of varying shades for the various potions he took for allergies and a few other odd ones for potions he used less frequently. He'd gone ahead and added a pink line for this potion since it took no more than a wave of his wand to add or remove lines.

Shandra didn't even have to ask how far to fill it, noting the new line. He drank it down gratefully as she put the remaining potion back away in the ice box. Almost immediately she could see improvement. Some of the color was returning to his face and his eyes were becoming clearer and more alert.

"What's the potion for?" She asked seriously.

He glanced up at her, noting the stubborn glint in her eye that told him she wasn't about to let it drop again now that he was properly medicated. "Just helping Draco test something." He said as if it were nothing. He drained the last dregs from the glass, then cleaned it with a wave of his wand and set it back on the table.

"Just what kind of potion?" She asked shrewdly.

Theo sighed. "He made it for Snape. To help him out with the effects of that wretched plant until the remaining poison works itself out of his system. The regular potions were too harsh on the heart, so he had to make an entirely new one especially for this particular case, but he knew Snape wouldn't take it unless it had at least the preliminary certification, so we needed to test it..."

"That was the test you were talking about, wasn't it?" She asked sharply, cutting him off. "That's why you had me slip Litty's bracelet off! I wondered how a test could have set it off and clued her in about what that bracelet was really for! You _poisoned_ yourself, didn't you?"

His cheeks went pink and his eyes dropped. "I... I was in the Hospital wing and Pomfrey was right there with the antidote so there wasn't any real danger..."

"You think poison isn't dangerous just because the antidote is around?" She asked incredulously. "How much poison did you take?"

"I don't think that really..."

"It matters to me! How much, Theo?" She demanded crossly.

"A... fair bit..." He admitted softly, then in a much louder voice went on, "How are we supposed to test the effectiveness of Draco's potion if there wasn't more poison than the antidote could take care of? You know Pomfrey! She wouldn't have shorted me on the antidote just for a test!"

"Theo! What if it hadn't worked? What if Draco messed up..." She stopped as he reached up and gently placed his fingers over her mouth.

"Shandra... please. There's no reason to argue over this. It's done. Nothing will change that. Besides, I would do it again in a heartbeat. Snape needed the potion. He was in bad shape. Something else happened after he was poisoned. He wouldn't tell us what... but I heard Pomfrey telling him it might have done permanent damage to his heart."

Shandra's eyes widened slightly, her mouth dropping open a bit in surprise.

"We think, with luck, he'll be alright now. This potion is helping him. It's helping put his heart back to rights. Pomfrey says he's already showing more improvement than she could have hoped for. I'd say that's well worth the risk."

"I'm sorry... I had no idea it was so bad... he just seemed a bit _tired_..." She said softly, dropping her eyes. "I know how important he is to all of you. I guess I can't really blame you for trying to help him."

He gave her a soft smile. "It's ok. I didn't really expect many people to understand it. That's why we haven't been telling anyone. Well, Pomfrey insisted on telling all my teachers that I was under orders to take it easy for the next week or so, but I doubt even they know why. With the potion I'm still a bit tired perhaps, but otherwise I'm fine. I feel a bit better than usual in fact. I think I'm almost going to miss it when I don't need it anymore." He reached over and patted the bed beside him, "But then I didn't ask you in here to discuss poison."

She blinked in surprise, but sat beside him. She thought he'd just been making the need for a chat up to keep Litty out of his room, but she could tell there really was something on his mind.

He sat there in silence for several long moments before deciding on a way to broach the subject. "What's going on between you and Blaise?"

She looked at him, wide eyed. She certainly hadn't expected him to ask her that! "Um... what do you mean?"

"I just... want to know what _you_ think the relationship between the two of you is."

"I... I guess we're kind of seeing each other... why do you ask?"

He sighed. "Because I know you. I know how you are..."

She furrowed her brow. "What are you getting at?"

He slipped his arm around her and pulled her a bit closer. "Listen... I just don't want to see you get hurt... not that he'd ever hurt anyone on _purpose_, but I know how you get when you're in a relationship..."

She folded her arms over her chest, "And just how do I get?"

"You just get very... _monogamous_..."

"This from the boy who hasn't so much as properly felt up a girl just because he got smitten in first year?" She asked archly.

"Hey now, be nice! I never said being monogamous was a _bad_ thing..."

"Then why did you even bring it up?"

Theo sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He looked over at her sadly, "Do you honestly think Blaise is being _exclusively_ with _you_ right now?"

Her jaw worked a bit before she found words. "I... well... I mean we've only been seeing each other for a short while... I mean I suppose he might have other... um... relationships he hasn't broken off yet... but..."

He put his fingers over her lips to stop her. He looked into her eyes sadly. "He's... not _going_ to, Shandra."

She blinked at him as he dropped his hand.

When she didn't reply for several minutes, he went on. "He's been seeing Pansy for _years_ now. You must have known that..."

"Well... I know he's been with her..."

"Is _still with her_. I don't see their relationship ending any time soon."

"You mean he's been..." She started indignantly.

"He hasn't been cheating on you, Shandra." He said quickly, cutting her off, "He was with _her_ long before _you_, so technically _you're_ the 'other woman'. He may not be the type to openly admit his innermost feelings... but any Slytherin here could tell you he loves her. In fact, they have the current record for the longest relationship in Slytherin." He added with a smirk, then it slipped away as he looked at her seriously, "They may see other people, play the field and shag far more than any two people should... but at the end of the day, they still sleep in the same bed. Well, most nights anyway."

Her eyes widened. "She sleeps in his room?" she asked, stunned.

"No, _they_ sleep in _their_ room. They've been sharing a room and a_ bed_ since about fourth year."

Her cheeks were approaching crimson by this point. "I... I don't understand... if he's with her, actually _loves_ her and has no intention of leaving her, why is he seeing other people?"

"That's one of the great mysteries of Blaise. I don't pretend to know. It's just the way he is, the way he's always been, and I have little doubt it's the way he always _will_ be. He's a wonderful person, and the most pure and loving soul I've ever met... but sometimes he doesn't even seem to understand how the way he is could hurt others. I've seen other people he's been with crushed when they found out he'd never be theirs alone... I just didn't want to see that happen to you. That's why I felt I had to say something when you two continued on. Usually he just has short flings... shags them a couple times, then moves on... it's the ones he keeps seeing that I worry about. I'm not into guys, but even I can see how easy it would be to fall in love with him. If you want to shag him, by all means keep on shagging him. From what I gather, it's well worth any frustration later... just don't get too _attached_. Don't think you can change him. Believe me, many have tried." He sighed, seeing tears brimming at her eyes. He slipped his arms around her and held her tight, "Please don't cry." He said softly, kissing her forehead comfortingly.

He held her for several minutes as she gathered herself. At last she let out a sad sigh. "Probably best anyway..." She muttered morosely. "Being around me nearly got him killed."

"That wasn't your fault. He told us what McLaggen said. He said it was because he was 'soiling good respectable girls' and 'perverting boys'. That closed minded, homophobic bastard would have done it no matter who Blaise was with. If anything, you were just an excuse. Blaise knows that."

She let out a deep, shuddering sigh. "Still... I'm glad you told me... I probably really should break it off. It'll be safer... for _both_ of us..."

"If that's what you want to do." He said supportively.

She sniffled and let out a little chuckle. "Well I certainly don't want to schedule shagging around his other little girlfriends' schedules!"

"Don't forget the _boy_friends..." Theo added with a soft smile.

Shandra let out a little snort of laughter. "Ya. Those too."

> > > > > > >

Litty glowered unseeingly at the wall across from her. It had been at least fifteen minutes! What the bloody Hell were they talking about in there? Or were they talking at all? She couldn't help but remember the overly familiar way Shandra had been hanging onto Theo the whole way in from the forest. The memory of Theo kissing Shandra right there in front of her rose to the fore of her mind unbidden and she flinched away from it.

This was just stupid! What did she care if the prat went and started fixating on her best friend? Perhaps he'd leave her alone then! Might even have his mother cancel the contract and go off and marry Shandra! That would certainly suit her, and those two were infinitely better suited for each other than he was for her! Then again she was almost certain it was already too late to cancel the bloody contract... and it was bad enough marrying someone just because she was being forced to... but to marry him when he was in love with her best friend? She didn't even want to contemplate it. Winding up miserable was pretty much a foregone conclusion in Litty's opinion, but she didn't want to make Shandra miserable as well! Why did the bloody prat have to ruin _both_ their lives?

She started wandering down the hall. It was a wonder she'd never seen his room actually. He was just a couple of doors down from Blaise's room, and Merlin knew she'd visited _that_ room often enough over the years. A little smile slipped over her lips. She went over and knocked.

The door opened almost immediately and she saw Pansy standing there holding a small box with a number of potion bottles in it. "Here to see Blaise?" She asked, shifting the box around so she could hold it a bit more securely.

"Um... ya..." Litty said, feeling a bit awkward. She'd thought he would be alone. A rather daft assumption given recent events now that she thought about it.

"Well I'm sure you can find him on your own. I was just on my way to put these back into the House stores since Blaise is done with them." She said, hefting the box slightly to indicate it. She then brushed past her and on down the hall.

Litty ventured in, spotting Blaise laying on the bed fully clothed. He was leafing through a book, though he tossed it aside when he noticed her. "Hey there. Didn't expect to see _you_ here."

She grinned and walked over, sitting on the side of his bed. "How could I stay away? My favorite Slytherin went and got all banged up..." She said, sighing sadly as she reached over and ran her fingers over the remaining traces of the damage they'd inflicted.

He gave her a little smile. "I'll live."

"Parkinson looking after you properly?" She asked with a smirk.

"She's doing admirably." He said with a little grin and a nod.

"Think she could use a little help...?" She asked with a hint of suggestiveness.

His smile widened a bit. "Just what did you have in mind?"

"Well... I don't really know too many healing spells, and I'm sure Pomfrey took care of anything I might have been able to do with my wand... but you know the Muggles have a secret healing spell that I very much doubt Pomfrey knows about..."

"A _Muggle_ spell?" He asked, furrowing his brow curiously.

"Mmhmm." Litty said, crawling up onto the bed and straddling his waist. She shifted down until she was pressing up against him, then said softly, "They believe if you kiss wherever it hurts, it will get better..."

"Well... this Muggle business certainly sounds intriguing." He conceded.

She grinned and shifted up a bit, gently starting to kiss the remaining bruises and marks on his face. She pulled her head away slightly as she finished. "Feeling better yet?" She asked softly.

"Getting there..." He said mischievously, "But you know... they bruised my lips pretty badly too... they're still a mite tender..."

She grinned, then kissed his lips. After a minute she shifted up again.

"Not quite there yet... the bruising went _really_ deep..."

She chuckled and settled back down, going back to kissing him. After a minute she broke the kiss with a giggle, "Got your tongue too, did they?"

He grinned, "They were thorough little bastards." He said agreeably, quickly reclaiming her lips as his hand slipped up under the hem of her shirt.

She all but purred, undulating up against him as he fondled her small breast.

Suddenly the door clicked open.

"He's doing much bet..." Pansy went silent, her eyes going wide as she spotted them on the bed. She spun around worriedly, but it was too late. Theo's eyes were already locked on the entwined couple on the bed.

Litty looked over, feeling a little trill of triumph as she saw the deep pain that flashed through his eyes. Blaise jerked his hand out of her shirt and pushed her away. Theo quickly looked away, his eyes distinctly watery. He backed up a pace, turning and slumping a bit against the wall just outside the door.

Litty's satisfaction was short lived however. Once he was out of sight, she noticed the look on Shandra's face. She looked both deeply hurt and furious at the same time.

"Shandra, I..." Blaise started in a penitent voice.

Shandra shook her head sharply. "Don't, Blaise." She said in a tightly contained voice. "No reason to apologize. I was coming to tell you I don't think we should see each other anymore anyway. We both know this isn't going anywhere, and even with those prats gone, there's still a chance someone else will take offense to you shagging 'good respectable girls'. You can shag Litty all you want though. I truly doubt she fits into that category!" She spat, turning and storming out as tears started streaming down her face.

Theo tried to take her hand as she went out the door, but she just shook him off and hurried on. When he turned back to Litty again, there was anger warring for dominance in his eyes. "You really are a piece of work, aren't you?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion.

Litty didn't even know where to begin responding to that. She never meant to hurt _Shandra!_ She'd never even thought about her. She knew Shandra had shagged Blaise, but she hadn't realized she was getting all proprietary over him! And Theo... he'd never looked at her like that... never spoken to her like that...

"Theo?" Pansy said in a soft, very worried voice.

He glanced over at her and something in his eyes changed. "Well, it looks like that bed's booked." He said, reaching over and pulling her up against him.

Pansy only had time for a tiny little sound of surprise as he gave her a breath stealing kiss that made her knees go suddenly weak. She gasped for breath when he broke the kiss, her mind still reeling a bit.

"Mine's free. Shall we?"

Pansy found herself nodding fervently.

"Brilliant." Theo said, turning and walking swiftly out the door, pulling Pansy along behind him by the hand. She followed along eagerly, turning her head and sticking her tongue out at Litty as she disappeared out the door.

Litty stared after them, her jaw dropping in indignation and anger.

"You knew, didn't you?"

She blinked down at Blaise. She'd almost forgotten about him. "What?"

"You knew they were coming. You knew they'd see us." He said, his voice carefully neutral.

"Forget them." She muttered irritably, grabbing ahold of the fastenings of his pants.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them away. "He's right. You're a real piece of work, Johansen."

She looked at his face, shocked by the anger she saw there. Very rarely, if ever, had she seen anger in this normally hopelessly optimistic boy.

"I'm not a bloody _tool_ you can use to _hurt people!_ Especially not _him!_ Get off me." he said, his voice cold.

"Oh come on... I can make it up to you..." She said in a sultry voice, shifting back closer.

"You will never get in my pants again, and that's a promise. Now get off me before I hurt you!" Blaise said, his voice absolutely icy.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she shifted off him.

"How _could_ you? How could you let him see that?" Blaise demanded angrily.

"What? Is he going to be pissed off at you now for messing with his little possession?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"No! He told us we could do whatever we wanted with you! You wanted to make a bloody slut of yourself and he let you! You think any Slytherin would have laid so much as a finger on you if he hadn't told us to go ahead and shag you if you wanted us to?"

That stunned her. He was handing out permission to shag her? "Well why are you mad he saw us then?"

"He gave us permission because it was what _you wanted_... He has never once denied you anything, now has he?"

"Well then he apparently doesn't care if we shag, so..."

"Just because he allows it doesn't mean you had to make him see it! Giving permission and seeing something happen right in front of your eyes are two entirely different things!"

"Oh well!" She said stubbornly, "He gave permission, he knew we were shagging... just because he has a hard time dealing with reality when he actually sees it isn't my fault!"

"What the bloody Hell is your problem?" He asked incredulously as he looked over at her, obvious scorn in his tone. "Haven't you already tortured him enough over the years, you sadistic bitch?"

Her jaw dropped in indignation, "Where the bloody Hell do you get off..."

"You're a prize idiot, you know that? He bloody well _LOVES YOU!_ He's been hopelessly in love with you since first fucking year! Ask any Slytherin! Hell, ask anyone with eyes and a bloody brain in their head!"

"Oh yeah. Right. He loves me. That's why he's off banging Pansy!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Oh please! He's not shagging Pansy."

"Well he certainly fooled me! I suppose they're really just going back to his room to play chess, right?" She asked sarcastically.

"This has gone on just about long enough." Blaise growled. He got up, grabbing up his cane for support. "Get off the bed."

She got off uncertainly and he seized her arm. She could do little more than keep up as he dragged her out the door as fast as he could limp. She tried to resist as he dragged her right over to Theo's room, but his grip was firm. He shoved her up against the wall. "Stay!" He growled in a voice that left no room for argument. He then took out his wand and muttered softly waving it at a small section of wall beside her.

She watched in surprise as a section the size of a quaffle shimmered, then disappeared entirely. He then put away his wand and grabbed her up again, turning her and shoving her up against the wall, this time facing it.

There appeared to be a hole straight through the wall! She would have thought there truly was if her nose hadn't brushed it slightly. It felt solid.

"Nifty little trick some friends of mine taught me. Now watch." Blaise said commandingly.

Litty hesitantly looked through the hole, her eyes immediately drawn to the bed. Theo and Pansy were on it. Theo only had boxers on by this point, Pansy had her shirt undone in front, her skirt bunched up a bit. They were laying there, entwined on the bed and snogging intensely.

"How long are you going to make me watch this?" Litty said, glowering at Theo angrily. She wouldn't admit how much it made her insides twist to see the way he was kissing Pansy.

"Until you learn something." Blaise said firmly, pressing up against her so she had no choice but to remain where she was.

> > >

"Theo..." Pansy said softly.

"Hmm?" Theo asked, kissing her neck intently.

"It's ok. We don't have to."

"I want to." he replied firmly.

"You're just angry and hurt. I understand. It's ok, really."

"I want to. _Honestly._"

"You may _think_ you do... but _parts of you_ just aren't agreeing..."

He blushed and sighed irritably, glancing down between them. Not even half a stock. Why did this happen every bloody time? Of course he could answer that. She wasn't Litty. As furious as he was with Litty... as much as he _hated_ her at that moment for what she'd done to Shandra... and what he'd let her do to him for years... he still loved her. He was beginning to wonder if he was just a hopeless masochist. "I... I can go get some Damiana. I still have that one Cornfoot pulled up. This won't be a problem."

She flashed him a little wane smile. "I'm not going to rape you, Theo. Even if you _ask_ me to. If it's right, you won't need anything. If it's not... maybe it's best to just accept that it's _not_."

He let out a little pained sound, putting his head on her shoulder as tears of frustration started slipping from his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to deny them.

She held him and stroked his hair soothingly as his shoulders started to shake with silent sobs. "I know... love sucks... but it can have its brilliant moments... you just have to wait for them..."

"I've been waiting for years!" He sobbed piteously.

"I know..." She said softly. "I wish I could help you... _believe me_, I do! I'd love nothing more than to help you work out those years of frustration and pain..." She said with a slightly suggestive tone, "But... until then, all I can offer is comfort. Of course if you ever find yourself over this particular problem and interested... _without_ the use of any plants, potions or otherwise... you know where to find me. Blaise won't mind. In fact, if you're interested I'm sure he'd love to join in!"

He gave a little half hearted laugh, his head still resting against her shoulder. "At least with him I wouldn't have to worry about being able to get it up! Girls have it so much easier. They never have to deal with these kinds of issues..."

"Oh we have issues all our own. Don't think we have it that easy. By the way, and I'm not just saying this... you are an absolutely _brilliant_ kisser!"

He smiled against her. "Thanks." He said softly.

"Maybe I should button up..."

He sighed and rolled off of her onto his back. He just stared up at the canopy above as she buttoned up her top.

> > >

"So he didn't shag her this time. What's that supposed to prove?" Litty asked irritably as she watched Theo and Pansy just laying on the bed, apparently talking.

"This time or _any_ time. He didn't even feel her up if you didn't notice. He's never shagged anyone! One hundred percent pure virgin territory. Hand him a purity meter and that boy could light up the Great Hall!"

"He shagged Shandra! She said so!" Litty retorted stubbornly.

"Then I suggest you ask her why she lied. He can't even get it up with another girl. He told me so. Not that he's happy with the fact, but there it is."

"Oh great. The boy I'm being forced to marry is impotent!"

"He's not impotent. He's... oh what's that word? Oh yes... _faithful!_ You're his world, Litty. You're his life." He leaned a bit closer, dropping his voice and whispering in her ear, "And you're going to be his death too if you don't grow up and stop acting like a _petulant child!_"

Litty just glowered silently.

> > >

"You need anything?" Pansy asked softly as she sat up, looking over at him sadly.

"Oblivion." He sighed.

"Theo..."

"I'll settle for the Dreamless Sleep potion from the cabinet under the table there." He said wearily.

"Isn't it a bit early to be going to bed? I mean it's just past lunch!"

"I'm tired anyway. Best to just knock me out and get this wretched bloody day over with."

She gave a little nod. "Ok." She slipped off the bed, opening the cabinet and pulling out the bottle. It was nearly empty. She opened it and poured it in his glass as he held it out, but there wasn't quite enough to reach the proper line. She looked at the bottle. "This looks like a recent batch. How much of this stuff do you go through?"

Theo shrugged. "This much is fine for now. I'll get some more from the stores tomorrow."

"You can't just sleep away your problems, Theo." She said, cleansing the bottle with a spell and setting it back on the table so it could be reused. When she looked back over at him, she sighed. The glass was empty and he was out like a light. She took the glass from his limp hand and cleaned it, setting it beside the empty bottle, then took the extra quilt from the foot of the bed and spread it out over him since he was laying on top of the covers. It made her heart ache just to look at him. The potion was supposed to give you sleep without dreams (of course! Hence the name!) and yet his face looked troubled and somehow very sad, despite being unconscious. Perhaps he hadn't had enough to make it dreamless this time. Either that, or perhaps he was working up a tolerance?

She started back towards the door, wondering if she should talk to Snape about Theo. He seemed dangerously close to destabilizing completely. Movement caught her eye and she looked up. She was shocked to see a hole where part of the wall should be. Litty was standing there and she could see a bit of Blaise behind her. She increased her pace angrily. When she opened the door, she glared at Litty, feeling an almost overwhelming desire to hurt the girl.

"You don't deserve him." She hissed furiously, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at her poisonously.

"She's right of course." Blaise said seriously. "Unfortunately, you seem to be the only one he wants. Why don't you think about that a bit?"

He reached up and waved his hand over the 'hole' and it disappeared, leaving unblemished stone behind, then he reached around and slipped her wand from her robe pocket and tossed it through the still open door. It skittered across the room and all the way under the wardrobe on the other side.

Litty glared at him, then hesitantly started after it.

"I'll give you until dinner to think it over." He said before closing the door with a sharp click that made her jump slightly, though Theo remained completely unperturbed by the sound.

Blaise sighed and shook his head, then limped over, slipping his arm across Pansy's shoulders. "Can't help but feel a bit sorry for her even when she's being a complete bitch. Merlin I'm glad my love life isn't that fucked up."

"Tell me about it." Pansy said, shaking her head.

"Oh!" Blaise said, brightening, "Almost forgot... Warrington said he would be stopping by as soon as he finishes his homework. Care to join in?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She snorted with amusement.

Blaise looked over and flicked his wand at Theo's door, then they started back towards their room.

> > >

Litty seethed as she made her way across Theo's room. She was trying to be quiet since Theo appeared to be asleep and she certainly didn't want to wake him and have to explain her presence in his room, but what Blaise had said was still buzzing around irritatingly in her head. What the bloody Hell had he meant by letting her think it over? Was he going to be confronting her at dinner? What right did he have to butt into her personal life?

She was half way across the room when she noticed the décor for the first time. There was a large photo of herself staring back at her from beside the wardrobe. She looked around, noting the others. It was a bit... well she wasn't even sure what it was seeing herself staring back at her from every wall... creepy? Kind of. Unsettling certainly. She hadn't realized he was quite this obsessed.

She hurried her pace, going over and getting down on her hands and knees to fetch her wand out from under the wardrobe. Then she got up, dusted her knees off, gave Theo one last glance and hurried over to the door. She reached out and turned the knob.

Nothing. It didn't budge.

Her eyes widened. He wouldn't! She pulled her wand back out, "_Alohomora!_" She tried it again. Nothing. She pounded on the door in frustration but it wasn't budging. She didn't really know any other unlocking spells. Well now she knew what his little cryptic parting comment meant. She was locked in!

She turned and looked back at Theo apprehensively, but he was still just laying there, sleeping soundly.

How could he be so deeply asleep so soon after Pansy left? She hesitantly went over, peering at the bottle that Pansy had given him a dose from. She recognized the shape, picking it up and checking the markings around the neck of the bottle to verify. Yes, it was definitely Dreamless Sleep potion. She set it back down with relief. At least she wouldn't have to deal with him. He'd be dead to the world until well past dinner time. Blaise's attempts to get them to talk or whatever he had planned wasn't going to work. She felt a bit of satisfaction at that.

Still... what was she supposed to do for the six or seven hours until she was released? After a few minutes, a thought occurred. Well... she was in his room, and no one would be coming in and so long as no 'holes' appeared in the walls, no one was likely to be watching... and Theo certainly wasn't going to say anything if she poked around...

Well, it was something to do anyway. Maybe she'd find a diary or something to amuse herself. She went back over to the wardrobe, starting there. It was disappointingly empty of anything but clothing items and the like. Perhaps the bathroom... but her search of that yielded nothing except that he had an exceptional number of medicinal potions in his cupboard, and apparently had a number of allergies. How exciting.

She sighed and closed the cabinet, walking back out into the main room. Well, at least there was a bathroom available should the need arise. She'd never been held prisoner before, but figured that would he high on the list of concerns about the place you were being held. She had a bathroom, running water...

She spotted the icebox and went over to it, crouching down and opening it up. Besides the tall, fluted bottle of pink potion, it also contained a decent amount of food. Mostly fruits and berries... a number of which she would think would be out of season. She picked up a blackberry from one little container and popped it in her mouth. It was fresh, juicy and overall rather brilliant. She began wondering what the Slytherins really grew in their greenhouse. It was warded heavily, and all the other students had assumed they were most likely growing illegal plants for forbidden potions and the like in there. Slytherin was the only House with their own Greenhouse. It seemed a bit unfair perhaps, but they had paid for it to be built, so there was really little to complain about. The other Houses were told if they wished to pool their money and have one built it would be just fine with Hogwarts. Of course the other Houses weren't quite as affluent, so it had been dropped.

Well at least there was food in case Blaise decided to make her stay longer. Surely McGonagall would come looking for her if he tried to keep her overnight? She could answer that one. No. Nobody usually cared if she went missing overnight unless Shandra got worried... and she doubted Shandra would care if she _never_ came back right now.

She sighed as she stood back up. What was she going to do about Shandra? She hadn't thought the girl had been blind enough to think Blaise wouldn't sleep around just because he was shagging her at the time. Litty had always thought of him as... well, pretty much _public domain_. She thought everyone knew how he was! Shandra was her best friend... and she hoped that counted for something... but she'd never seen the girl so mad at her before. She wished she could talk to her... but then again perhaps she should just hide away until Shandra had a chance to cool down. Well it looked as if Blaise had made that decision for her. She began wondering worriedly just how long they could keep her prisoner here before anyone would bother to come looking. If anything, Shandra probably wouldn't think this was that bad an idea. She was always irritatingly eager to see her and Theo together. Would they notice when she started missing classes? She wasn't the most stellar student, and did skive off class on occasion. In fact, now that she thought about it, nobody would probably say anything until she missed Transfiguration. She'd never had the brass to skip _McGonagall's_ class! But that wasn't until wednesday!

She started worrying at her lip as she paced around nervously. She stopped beside the small trunk. Why did he have a trunk? He had a wardrobe for his clothes. Perhaps this was just what he brought his clothes to and from school in? But surely he'd have a better place to store it than out in the open. Well it was a distraction anyway. She went over and opened it.

Packages and tubes. It was almost completely full of neat little plain brown packages marked with nothing more than dates, and plain brown tubes. What in the world? She picked up a package dated near the end of last year and opened it. Her eyes shot wide. It was full of pictures, every one of which had her as its main focus! Bloody Hell! They couldn't really all be her! But package after package contained nothing else. Hundreds and hundreds of photos of her. Opening one of the tubes revealed simply larger pictures of her. There were some thicker envelopes marked with nothing but the year. These appeared to hold his old favorites. Some were trimmed a bit, undoubtedly to fit in his little photo album. Digging down to the bottom of the trunk, she found the very first package, dated about two weeks after Colin had started school there. She sat back, staring down into the trunk, completely dumbfounded. How could anyone have taken this many photos of her without her noticing? Sure his camera always seemed to be taking pictures of something, but she'd had no idea she was the subject of so many.

After a long moment she carefully returned all the little packages to their spots. When she was done she was pretty sure no one would be able to tell she'd been in it.

She sat there, simply staring at the gathered packages for several more long minutes before slowly reaching out and lowering the lid. She looked around at the large photos on the wall. As she stood, she spotted an easel in the corner. There was a large rectangular canvas sitting on it covered in an old, paint smudged bit of cloth, and a round topped stool before it. She went over to it, curiously lifting the cloth. Her jaw dropped. Her face was, once again, staring back at her... but this time from the middle of a half finished portrait. Her face was nearly photo perfect, even the faint freckles dusting her cheekbones. She was stunned by the intricate and exact details. She wanted to touch it, to verify that is was really paint and not a photo, but from the faint smell of oil paints clinging to it she wasn't sure it was dry.

She dropped the cloth carefully back into place and went around, examining the portraits on the wall from much closer. Much to her shock, she discovered that three of them weren't photos at all, but meticulously realistic paintings. Once she stood back and looked them over as a group she was able to spot them easier, but not from any flaw in the image... they didn't have glass in front of them like the photos, and they were the only ones not moving in any way. Colin's photos were wizarding ones. In those she didn't move much or she would have spotted the different ones faster, but her smile would widen or she would laugh or at the very least blink or shift slightly.

She sat down, staring around unseeingly. How could he know her face in such detail when they'd barely ever even been within several feet of each other? Sure he had more than enough photos... but the delicate detail of those paintings... it was as if he knew every single freckle, every last nuance intimately... She blushing slightly as she realized she had sat on the side of his bed without even thinking about it. She looked over at him as he slept. His face was so familiar... and yet she knew she could never paint him like that, even if she had the talent. She'd spent so many years avoiding truly looking at him.

Out of curiosity, she crawled across the bed to him, gazing down at his face. From this close she could see so many tiny little details she'd never seen before. There was a little pale scar on the side of his neck just below his left ear. As she looked more, she spotted several more small scars. There was one running for a scant half inch along the side of his nose just below his right eye, a very thin one creating a barely noticeable break in the hair of his right eyebrow, and another just visible near his scalp and disappearing into his hairline. She found herself brushing his hair aside a bit, trying to see how far it went. His breath changed slightly and she realized what she was doing, pulling her hand away, but not yet retreating from him.

She looked his face over some more... he looked so sad. She'd never really noticed before, but at the same time he looked no different than usual in that respect. She remembered how odd it had felt seeing him smile and realized for the first time how profoundly sad that was. She smiled all the time... and yet it was an expression she'd very rarely seen on the face before her. She'd spent so long rebelling against this betrothal and hating him because she'd be forced to marry him... she'd never even contemplated that the betrothal might be hard on him as well.

Still... he couldn't possibly be in love with her. But then how to explain the dizzying number of pictures of her? Perhaps he'd bought them from Colin simply to keep anyone else from possessing pictures of her? But then if that were the case he would have gotten the negatives as well, wouldn't he? She hadn't seen any in the trunk. Besides, he could just simply pay or threaten Colin to keep him from taking photos of her in the first place, couldn't he? It would be a much simpler solution. But then why the paintings? She could think of no way to explain those away. Possessiveness alone could never have produced works with such... there's no other way she could think to describe it except loving detail.

It gave her an unexplainable ache inside to think she was the source of such anguish in this boy. She couldn't understand it. She'd always enjoyed hurting him before. Enjoyed proving to him that she didn't belong to him. She reached out and stroked her hand down the side of his face. The tension in his face eased a bit.

She looked down at his lips. They looked so soft and gentle... just as she remembered them feeling that night he'd kissed her. She remembered watching him kissing Pansy and felt a vague specter of jealously. It was stupid, she knew. She'd never given much weight to simple snogging with other boys... but then she didn't recall it feeling quite so intense with anyone else.

She didn't know why, but she found herself lowering her head. She closed her eyes, letting her lips brush his and trying to remember the feel of it. She felt him stir and his lips responded. She felt a little tingle go through her as his lips gently caressed her own. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, and there was probably something morally wrong with kissing someone while they were drugged... but then she'd never worried overmuch about moral issues before...

She started slight as she felt his hand slip up to the back of her head, deepening the kiss as the other arm had somehow slipped around her without her noticing, pulling her close. She knew she should pull away, but those amazing lips seemed to have immobilized her... leeching away her will to flee... and then his tongue slipped into her mouth.

His kiss was neither forceful nor rushed... but it left her breathless nonetheless. When he finally released her lips several long minutes later, she could do little more than pant for breath. When her senses returned to her, she realized she was laying flush up against him and his arms were wrapped around her still. She lifted her head, looking at him. She let out a little incredulous laugh. He was still quite obviously asleep. She sighed and settled down against him. Well, no sense trying to pry him off her for the moment. Not like there was much to do locked away in this room. Besides, it felt warm and surprisingly comfortable in his arms...

> > > > > > >

"What do you reckon happened? How could he have done all that damage?" Ron asked softly as they stood around Colin's bed in the Hospital wing, waiting for Pomfrey to return. Colin looked particularly small and harmless nestled in the crisp white linens.

"Dunno." Harry said with a shrug. He glanced over at Hermione, their usual source for obscure knowledge, "Any ideas?"

Hermione looked down at Colin thoughtfully. "It'd only be a guess... but I'd say he went berserker."

Ron snorted, "No kidding."

"No. I mean _literally_. The term comes from an actual occurrence. It's _extremely_ rare, but even Muggles can experience it. Something just snaps inside them and with Muggles, they get a sudden, almost super-human strength. I've read of actual cases... a woman lifting an automobile off her child... a small man with no fighting skills besting half a dozen large street thugs when they threatened his family... it's usually a defensive mechanism that can only be triggered by extreme duress. I think perhaps it has to do with a massive release of adrenaline into the system. The most advanced practitioners of certain Muggle martial arts are even said to be able to learn to trigger it at will, though even they rarely use it since it is so hard on the body and leaves you almost defenseless with exhaustion afterwards."

"No way." Ron said incredulously, "How could a _Muggle_ woman lift one of those great hunks of metal?"

"The human body is capable of such things, Ron, whether you have magic or not." She said a bit stiffly, "It just rarely if ever realizes its full potential."

"Still... Colin didn't beat them up... he just kind of... well nearly barbecued them really." Harry said, at a loss for how else to explain what he'd seen.

"Well, I just said it sounded _like_ that... but, well I imagine the results would be more of a wandless magical attack in wizards. I mean Harry's done plenty of things when he got mad. Imagine a wizard loosing it entirely!"

"And you're right." Pomfrey said, patting Hermione on the back as she passed. She set the bottle she was carrying on the bedside table, then looked at Hermione. "It is indeed something very similar... It's a devilishly rare occurrence in wizards, but it's been known to happen. As you said, instead of physical strength it's their _magic_ that lashes out. What you all saw was a sudden, violent release of his entire store of magical power. Even when using the strongest spells, you usually only get a tiny glimpse of the magic that is held in these frail vessels called bodies. How they can contain what is within all of us, I haven't a clue."

"Hold up... _ALL_ of his magical power?" Ron asked in alarm, "You mean he hasn't any magic left?"

"At the moment he couldn't light the tip of his wand... but don't worry. It was only his stored magic. He's a wizard... he'll regenerate what he lost. Might just take him a little while. Same goes for those two." She said, nodding over towards Seamus and Peterson who were sitting on one of the other beds across the room, talking. "Week or so and they'll be back to rights though."

Harry looked over at them. "But they didn't go berserker or whatever it was. Why is their magic gone?"

"A release of that magnitude has a strange effect in the magic around it. It neutralizes all the magic in its immediate vicinity. That's what happened to all of those magical creatures around where it happened. Some of them didn't make it, being unable to survive without magic, but most of them were just stunned and should recover in time."

"Well that's lucky then." Ron muttered sarcastically, hoping the acromantulas had been amongst the casualties.

"So it's sort of like an EMP?" Harry asked eagerly.

"A what, deary?" Pomfrey asked, looking puzzled.

"Electro-Magnetic Pulse. It's another Muggle thing. A sudden release of power that disrupts any electronics in the area." He blushed as he saw Ron and Hermione staring at him. "I... saw it in a movie once..." He muttered, embarrassed.

"Well, I wouldn't know about 'electronics', but it sounds similar." Pomfrey conceded.

"So... Colin can do this sudden release of power if he wants?" Ron said, looking down at the boy, obviously rather impressed.

"Oh I doubt he _intended_ to. It's not usually a conscious decision. I don't think I've ever heard of any witch or wizard doing it more than once... then again, after something like that happens I don't imagine others give them much _cause_ to do it again..."

Ron snorted, "Too right! I don't think anyone will be messing with_ him_ again!"

They looked over as the door opened. McGonagall and Dumbledore came in and made their way over.

"How is he?" McGonagall asked immediately.

"He'll be just fine. Wasn't a mark on him other than that bruising from the night before in fact. Fixed that right up. Now he just needs time to rest and regenerate his store of magic. He should be up and ready to return the the Tower by tomorrow most likely. He can attend his classes, but I wouldn't expect too much practical magic casting from him this week. Other than that... well he could use to put on a little weight, but that's a given. You know, this might actually benefit him magically. Past witches and wizards who experienced such outbursts were often said to be able to channel their powers more freely afterwards. Something like that... well I imagine it cleaned the channels out right nicely!" She said with a smirk.

"And the other two?"

"They can go back now. I just kept them here until you arrived in case you wanted to explain it to your students in person. I had to chase most of your House out so Creevey could rest. Wouldn't expect much magic out of them this week either, but they're fine otherwise."

"Well that's a relief." McGonagall sighed. She glanced around, "I'm surprised Dennis isn't here..."

"Oh I'm sure he'll be back momentarily. Had to send him to get Colin some spare clothes for tomorrow just to get him out of my hair for a few minutes! That boy's a right excitable one!"

McGonagall nodded with a wry grin. She knew that all too well.

"What about those other three?" Pomfrey asked curiously.

"They'll recover." McGonagall said a bit grimly, "It'll take much more time to regain their powers in their case. Judging by their appearance and past occurrences of such outbursts, it will probably be the better part of a month nearest the healers can figure before they'll be able to cast so much as a first year hex. The burns to their skin was mostly superficial and fixable, but the magical charge that went through them was so intense it damaged their ability to manage and properly channel their own magic. They'll need therapy of a sort to regain full use of their magic."

"They aren't going to try to come back afterwards...?" Hermione asked warily.

McGonagall actually gave a little snort.

Dumbledore smiled benignly. "That is very unlikely. Their parents have informed us that they are withdrawing their sons from Hogwarts because of 'appallingly lax supervision'. They feel that this is an unsafe environment for them to learn in."

Harry and Ron grinned at each other, snickering softly.

"It's no laughing matter." McGonagall said primly, "It could reflect badly on the school. The parents have agreed not to go off bemoaning it to the papers... but you know that Skeeter woman. There's a good chance she'll sniff it out on her own..." She said, shaking her head, then she spared them a little smile, "Then again... I can't say I'm not very relieved to see those three gone for good! But you didn't hear that from me!"

"No, ma'am." Ron and Harry chorused, still smirking.

"Well, let's see if your Housemates are ready to leave now." Pomfrey said briskly, starting off. McGonagall, Harry and Ron hurried after her, but Hermione lingered behind.

"Something on your mind?" Dumbledore asked softly, seeing the pensive glances she was throwing at him.

"Um... yes, actually..." She said, feeling a bit awkward. She pulled around the school bag she'd had over her shoulder. She didn't carry it too often on weekends, but she'd had some books to return to the Library, and she remembered the journal that was still tucked away within it as well when Dumbledore came in. She reached into her bag hesitantly, "You see I have this book... and I was wondering..."

Dumbledore let out a little delighted breath as he spotted the journal. He immediately held out his hands, "May I?"

"Um... sure..." She said uncertainly, handing it to him.

He took it gingerly, "Ah, dear Diana... it's been too long. How have you been getting along? Staying out of trouble I trust?" He looked down at the journal silently for a moment, then chuckled softly.

Hermione craned up a bit and caught a fleeting glimpse of writing on the cover before it faded away. "Um... sir..." She broached hesitantly.

Dumbledore looked up.

"What _is_ this thing?"

His mouth crooked into a little smile. "You ask the wrong question."

She blinked. "Um... what question _should_ I be asking then?" She asked in confusion.

"_Who_ is this..."

Her eyes widened. "You mean this is a remnant of a real person, like Riddle's diary?" She asked in alarm.

"No. No, not at all. This is no remnant. This..." He said, indicating the journal affectionately, "Is my Godmother."

Her eyes went round. "How can that book be an actual person?"

He sighed sadly. "It's a rather sad story actually... Diane and my mother were the best of friends all through their schooling, and remained nearly inseparable even after. Unfortunately, Diana was a truly gifted _Seer_..."

"Why would that be unfortunate?" Hermione asked, puzzled. She wasn't sure she believed in any of that palm reading rubbish, but even so she'd never heard of anyone unhappy because they could 'See'. She knew a couple girls who'd kill for a bit of 'Sight'.

Dumbledore's face grew grim. "It is not always a gift, Miss Granger. Her spirit and love of life let her deal with some of the more onerous aspects of Sight, but in the end..." He sighed. "A wealthy young man asked for her hand, but she refused. When asked why, she told him that she had Seen that he would be ruined within two years time, and darkness would consume him. He left, feeling she merely did not want him. Just as predicted, however, he fell into ruin shortly thereafter. His father died and he discovered how poorly the man had managed his affairs. Investments fell through, and debt collectors took everything he had. Within two years he was homeless and penniless. In his bitterness, he decided that she had not _predicted_ it, but _caused_ it. He had some knowledge of the dark arts... he managed to transfigure her into this journal and curse her so none could ever change her back. He tried to make off with her but was, thankfully, caught and imprisoned... but there was nothing to be done for Diana. She has been as you see her ever since.

"She stayed with my mother for many years... but during my schooling here I suffered a great emotional blow... she had my mother bring her here to me." He caressed the soft leather of the cover lovingly, "She saw me through... and once I felt I could go on, she decided that this is what she should do with her life... helping others through the rough patches in their own lives... and what better place than at a school? The years we spend here are crucial in making us into the people we will become. She has helped countless people over the years... well I suppose you _could_ count them if you wished. You might want to glance through those names the cards contain sometime. I daresay you may see some that are familiar. "

He took a deep breath and sighed it out, seeing the others heading back over. He handed the journal back to Hermione. "She saw me through the two most difficult points in my life. I'm not sure I could have survived them without her. I am almost saddened to see that she has come to you, knowing the gravity of situations that draw her to those she helps... but I am just thankful that you will have someone to talk to, should you feel the need. I hope you'll let her help you through whatever it is that you're dealing with."

Hermione blushed, tucking the journal back away in her school bag. It felt rather awkward having it there now, but she'd rather not let the boys see it and start to ask questions.

Dumbledore started to turn, but then paused. "Incidentally... she very rarely gets glimpses of Sight since she lost her mortal body... but should her handwriting ever change significantly... pay special attention to what she says!" He said, tapping the side of his nose and giving her a wink.

Hermione just watched him walk away, her jaw dropping slightly.

> > > > > > >

Kevin knocked hesitantly on the Potions classroom door.

"What is it?" Snape's voice called distractedly from within.

Kevin opened the door, glancing in. Snape was securing the lid on a small cage. As Kevin hesitantly entered he could see that it contained a startlingly large spider. "What is that?" He asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Acromantula. There aren't supposed to be any in this area. Let's see them refute it now." Snape said, patting the cage. The spider just glared up at him with its many unblinking eyes. "Can't normally catch these safely. They usually stay in large family groups, so you can rarely get ahold of one this size and live to tell about it. That little incident in the woods yielded a surprising variety of hard to come by specimens. _Amazing_ what that forest holds..."

Kevin looked over the cages on the desk and the first table. He looked to have nearly three dozen different varieties of small magical creatures.

"Look at these..." He said, lifting a clear glass container that was reinforced with metal braces, protective runes and so many powerful containment charms he could actually feel them pulsing around it. Snape's eyes glittered with fascination as he peered through the glass. It contained a number of small, spindly looking creatures. They looked like nothing more than thumbnail sized, mud colored shrimp except for their tails, which appeared more like those of cats or monkeys. Their many legs were spider thin, and they looked overall rather unimpressive. "I'll wager you'll never see another of these! They're nearly impossible to catch. Then again, they didn't have their magic to keep them safe, now did you?" He asked, smirking at them. "Most people wouldn't get within a Quidditch field of one... as for myself... I think they can be tamed..."

The tiny creatures fanned out iridescent, almost gossamer fringes that surrounded their vaguely serpentine heads and made tiny hissing sounds at him. He glanced up, noticing the little smirk that flitted over Kevin's lips as he watched them. "Ah yes... they're adorable _now_... but let's see how you like them when they get their powers back! I'd tell you what they do, but it would undoubtedly give you nightmares." He carefully set the container back down, then looked up at him, folding his arms across his chest, "Well I doubt you came just to see my new pets. Out with it."

"Oh..." Kevin said, shifting uneasily. "I just... um... I heard about Steven's detentions... and... um... you see he's on the Quidditch team, and he's been trying to get on it for so very long... so.. I was wondering..."

"Talked you into taking his detentions, did he?" Snape asked, a little sneer slipping across his lips.

Kevin blinked in surprise. "He's already asked you?"

"Asked me what?"

"If I could take his detentions when he has to practice." Kevin said, confused at to why that this wasn't blatantly obvious.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Steven hasn't said a word to me. _I_ was the one who told _him_ that he could have someone else take them if he could find anyone daft enough to do it. Kind of figured he'd put you up to it. Got you to believe it was your own idea, did he?" He asked with a definite edge of amusement.

Kevin blushed brightly, dropping his eyes and feeling like a bit of an idiot. Either Snape was lying or Kevin had duped him once again. He had an itching suspicion he knew which was the case.

"He has practice tonight, does he not?"

Kevin nodded. "That's why I wanted to make sure early... so he'd know if he had to tell them he couldn't make it."

"Very well. If you are still willing now that you know he conned you into it...?"

Kevin sighed, but nodded. He knew he couldn't go back on his word to Steven, even if Steven hadn't been completely honest with him. It was still true that he'd get kicked off the team if he missed practices, and it did seem to mean a lot to him.

Snape came over, staring down at him intently. "If I am to allow this, I will need a _commitment_ from you. I have a very special 'project' for which I believe you would be ideally suited, but I need to know that you aren't going to get mad at him in a week and stop taking over his detentions. I need to have someone on a regular basis who can be depended on to see it through. This isn't a job I can just hand around to anyone available at the moment. It requires stability and consistency."

Kevin thought that over seriously. He didn't like making commitments without knowing what they entailed first, but he got the definite impression that Snape wouldn't be letting him in on that until he agreed. He knew he didn't own this burden that Steven had earned... but he knew he would eventually give in to please Steven whether he wanted to or not. He sighed. "Ok. I'll keep on no matter what. I promise." He said morosely, hoping the task he'd be set wouldn't be too horrible. Hopefully he didn't want someone to look after his new little 'pets'. He stared over at a sludge-like mass that was siting in the nearest container, its three tiny eyeballs on stalks peering back at him.

"Very well. Your little assignment will have very strict conditions which you will be held to. I imagine you want to go tell your little boyfriend he's off the hook, so I won't go into it yet... except to mention the first one... Cornfoot is not to know what you do for me in these detentions."

Kevin's eyes darted up to him, "Why not?"

"I'll go into that further later, but for now suffice it to say that the less he knows, the better I'll feel. Don't worry, I'll make up some odious chore for you to tell him you had to do each night. Is this condition acceptable?"

Kevin bit his lip. He'd never been the best at keeping things from Steven. Well, sometimes when it was absolutely necessary, but just because Snape would feel better if Steven didn't know? He sighed. Well, it was necessary if he was to do Steven this favor, so Steven couldn't really hold it against him later if he should find out. "Very well."

"Good. Run along and tell him. I expect you back here at seven, and I'll fill you in on the particulars then."

Kevin nodded, then headed off, wondering what he'd just gotten himself into.

> > > > > > >

Litty stirred, shivering with pleasure as fingers lazily caressed her breast. The hot breath on the nape of her neck was sending tingles down her spine. Her hips pressed back instinctively and met something firm.

She reached back, her hand exploring the firmness. A soft moan came from behind her and his hips pressed against her in response. She shifted around awkwardly, then pressed against him. Her leg slipped over his hip as her lips sought his blindly, not even bothering to open her eyes.

Soft lips and a nimble tongue met her questing mouth and quickly had her thrusting her hips up against his. She slipped her hand into his boxers, vaguely irritated at the obstructing clothing. She moaned as he broke the kiss with a slight gasp. He felt so very hot, throbbing strongly at her touch. He thrust up against her grasp instinctively. She wanted to do so much more with that virile flesh, but he felt and sounded so close already... and for some infuriating reason, she had clothing in the way.

She sated her desire for the moment by forcefully reclaiming his lips as she stroked him. He ground up against her as their tongues clashed, though not enough to dislodge her firm grip. She moved faster as his kisses became more urgent. Suddenly he seized her bum and held it firmly, breaking the kiss with a deep groan as he thrust up against her. She shivered as he throbbed in her hand.

"Latimera..." He sighed lovingly as his peak slowly ebbed.

The sound of her name seemed to bring her out of the sleep induced haze that had clouded her mind. She blinked her eyes open as he kissed her gently. Where she was was a bit slow coming back to her in the dimly lit room, but her cheeks reddened almost immediately. She gently withdrew her hand, making him shudder.

"Bloody Hell..." She muttered softly as she saw the slowly spreading wet spot on her shirtfront. Her robe was half off and she'd somehow managed to work her way under the quilt. She looked Theo over worriedly, but amazingly he still appeared to be asleep, or at least mostly. He didn't appear nearly as deeply asleep anymore, and she had no doubt the potion was wearing off by that point.

There was an odd clicking sound from behind her and she looked over sharply. It had come from the door, but it didn't open. She looked at Theo's clock and sighed softly in relief. It had just that very minute clicked over to the start of dinner. Blaise must have used a timed spell so he wouldn't have to come back and release her.

She very gingerly began extracting herself from Theo's embrace. As soon as she was free, she sat up and pulled her robe back properly on, then fished out her wand. She used a quick cleansing spell on her shirt, then on Theo (just in case any had managed to miss her!). He shivered from the chill of her absence and his hand started questing around blindly for her. She quickly grabbed up the large pillow her head had been resting on and pushed it over to him. He caught ahold of it and pulled it close, snuggling up to it and settling back down more comfortably.

She hurried over to the door and turned the knob. She had to stifle her sigh of relief when it opened. She glanced back at Theo. The light from the torches in the hall was filtering in a bit. It gave her a peculiar lurch inside when she saw the little contented smile that had slipped over his lips.

Theo stirred as he heard a soft click. He glanced around his empty room for the source, but dismissed it when he spotted none. He tugged the quilt a bit higher and cuddled back down, trying to recapture the wonderfully blissful dream he'd been having...

> > > > > > >

A/N - before anyone asks, no, what Colin did wouldn't have eliminated the curse Draco placed on the three boys. As for the journal, yes the last 'interpretation' was Diana really talking. More will be explained on that later of course. As always, check out my Profile and Forum (If you've read Flight already that is!). I don't have notes about this chapter up yet, but if questions arise in reviews or in the Forum I may add some, so check:)


	17. Widening Horizons

A/N - Adult content near end. Straight and implied slash. Willing to bet ten galleons no one can correctly guess who before reading this! ;) No, not _them!_ Sheesh. One track minds... ;P

> > > > > > >

Chapter 17  
Widening Horizons

Kevin made his way back down into the dungeons, trying to shake his irritation. Steven hadn't even bothered pretending to be surprised that the substitution had been allowed. He'd been chatting with some of his teammates and had barely spared him enough time to be 'inform' of the fact before going back to ignoring him. He had thrown him an offhanded 'thanks' on the way out the door, but Kevin hadn't missed the subtle elbow to the ribs one of the other boys had given him that prompted it. Kevin was doing it because he wanted to help, not just to win favor with Steven... but Steven's complete lack of gratitude still grated on him.

He sighed as he reached the door to the Potions classroom. Since he was close to being late he went right in, not bothering to knock first. Snape was sitting at his desk when he entered, apparently grading some parchments. He spared him a momentary glance before going back to finishing up his comment on the one before him. Kevin walked down to the front of the classroom and waited patiently, hands in pockets and trying not to look too nervous. At least all the ghastly little creatures had been cleared away. He certainly hoped Snape had locked them away securely. He shuddered at the thought of waking up with that Acromantula crawling across him!

When Snape finished, he moved the parchment to one of the piles, then set aside his quill, steepling his fingers together on the desk before him as he looked Kevin over. Kevin tried not to fidget, waiting for Snape to pronounce his sentence.

"I will get a copy of the Quidditch practice times from Madam Hooch so I can know what nights to expect you. On the days he practices I expect you here promptly after dinner. If the practice is earlier in the day, we will schedule to match it. It should make it much less likely that he will even bother to wonder what you're doing."

"Um... what _will_ I be doing?" Kevin asked tentatively.

Snape looked him over critically for a long moment. "Tutoring." He replied simply.

Kevin blinked. "Tutoring? I've never tutored anyone before! What would I tutor in? And just who would I be tutoring?"

"I don't normally tolerate a lot of questions, as I'm sure you know... but this once I'll indulge you due to the import of your assignment. You will be tutoring in Potions of course..."

"I'm no ace in Potions..." Kevin murmured, embarrassed.

Snape took a deep breath and sighed it out. "The self depreciating ends now. The first thing you will learn when teaching is that your students won't have confidence in you if you have no confidence in yourself. Out of your entire year, you ranked fifth in your O.W.L.s. That's nothing to sneeze at. Cornfoot barely squeaked into the class at sixteenth, and despite the many anti-cheating spells utilized, I find it difficult to believe he managed that entirely on his own."

Kevin shifted uneasily. He couldn't prove it (not that he'd want to anyway), but he had seen Steven slipping a Ravenclaw in the year ahead of them a pouch of money the day after the boy had taken his own O.W.L.s., for which the boy handed him a little roll of parchment... and though Kevin had spent _months_ studying anything and everything at the end of fifth year in case it would be asked, Steven hadn't bothered to so much as pick up the book until the week before the exams, and had _somehow_ seemed to know just exactly what to study...

"Besides, you will be tutoring a fifth year, so all the spells will be old hat for you." Snape added.

"What fifth year?"

"Jeremy Beals of Hufflepuff."

Kevin furrowed his brow. "I thought he dropped out last Christmas! Well, there were rumors he died, but I'm assuming he didn't..."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Ghosts have no need for classes since they couldn't work the magic even if they knew it. Obviously he's not dead."

"Why didn't he come back then?"

Snape's eyes bored into him seriously for a long moment before he answered. "This will not be discussed with _anyone_ else, is that clear?"

Kevin shifted uneasily under the weight of his stare. "Ok."

"There... _was_ an unfortunate accident over the Yule break... It involved a potion that went badly awry." Snape took a deep breath and sighed it out, "His father and stepbrother were killed in the resulting explosion and Jeremy was very badly injured. For over a week they were unsure if he would survive at all. He has spent most of the time since in St. Mungo's. He only arrived here the middle of last week in fact."

"He was really that bad?" Kevin asked, shocked. In a world where bones were mended in a heartbeat, it was difficult to comprehend something that could keep a wizard laid up for over nine months!

"Yes, well the physical damage was quite extensive... but the psychological damage went far deeper. He wasn't catatonic, but he refused to respond to anyone. His stepmother certainly didn't help. From what I gather, there was a rather nasty scene in the hospital. She apparently was screaming at him, telling him that it was entirely his fault, and that he'd killed them. They had to ban her from visiting further. She cleaned out the family vault in Gringotts and took off shortly thereafter. No one has heard from her since."

"She abandoned him?" Kevin asked, aghast.

"Her own son was dead. She had no family to speak of in Europe other than Jeremy, and she blamed him for her loss. She'd only been married to his father for about four years, and from the sound of it she didn't get very attached to him, so why stay?" Snape said, a hint of disgust creeping into his voice. "His real mother died when he was a child, so he's now an orphan, and thanks to the wretched stepmother of his, a destitute one at that."

"Who's looking after him then?"

"_We_ are." Snape said, getting up and going over, wiping the old potion instructions from the board. "Dumbledore exercised his option as Headmaster to take over guardianship of the boy until he graduates." He said, dropping the eraser back in its spot and dusting his hands off, "Unfortunately, given his extended convalescence and current mental state, the Ministry set the condition that he would have to get an Acceptable or better in his classes. If he does not, he will be deemed unfit to continue schooling and be remanded to the care of an orphanage that specializes in children with severe spell damage until he reaches his majority. I very much doubt he'd survive an extended stay in an orphanage. The very real possibility of getting thrown into one was the only thing that finally got him to get up out of bed and return to school. He's a bright boy, so he should be able to catch up in most of his subjects with little help... but he's formed a bit of an aversion to Potions, as I'm sure you can understand under the circumstances, and so is very unlikely to get any studying done in the subject without prompting. This tutoring is especially important as he won't even be able to attend his regular classes with me until he gets over certain... _issues_."

Kevin furrowed his brow as he suddenly remembered something. "Wait a minute! He's gay, isn't he?" He asked suspiciously.

Snape folded his arms across his chest. "I didn't think that would be an issue with you." He replied pointedly.

"You're just trying to set me up with another boy so I'll leave Steven! That's why you don't want me telling Steven what I'll be doing here!"

Snape strode up until he was within a foot of him, glaring down at him. "Do I strike you as a Madam in a brothel, Mr. Entwhistle?" He hissed.

Kevin swallowed hard, "No, sir." He muttered, trying not to look into those furious eyes, though there was little else he could look at with Snape standing so close. It took all his will not to back off.

"A matchmaker then?" Snape snapped.

"No."

"I have no expectation, or even _desire_ to see you and Beals as a 'happy little couple'. I would like to see him avoid a psychologically devastating stretch in an orphanage followed by a life of poverty because he has no money or even a proper education, and therefore no prospects for decent employment. I want Cornfoot kept as far away from him as possible because, let's face it, Beals would stand no chance against him. You can delude yourself about Cornfoot all you like when it comes to your _own_ safety and mental well-being, but we both know this boy around him would be like dangling a steak in front of a ravenous dragon. Cornfoot thrives on taking advantage of anyone he feels he can intimidate, con or overpower, and Beals wouldn't even put up a fight in his current state. All I am asking of you is to help this boy pass his Potions tests. There are Ministry officials who will independently evaluate his tests, so I couldn't let him glide through even if I were so inclined."

Snape eased back a bit, then turned and went over, sitting back down at his desk. "Besides," He said, his voice losing its anger, "I doubt he'd be up to a relationship of that sort mentally _or_ physically. As I said, the damage was quite extensive. He uses glamors to hide what he can, but it's still there. He can't even walk without assistance." He looked up at him seriously. "In fact... I don't normally offer unsolicited advice in such matters... but for your _own_ sake... don't get involved with him."

Kevin blinked in surprise. "Not that I'm planning to... but why not?"

"Your life expectancy, as a wizard, is up to two hundred years."

Kevin nodded uncertainly.

"If this boy sees thirty five, I will be very much surprised."

Kevin's jaw dropped slightly.

"You will not repeat that. Especially not to Jeremy."

Kevin quickly shook his head.

Snape sighed. "With the sheer number of potions he currently and _always will_ require to keep him alive and in relative health, he probably knows... but there's no sense confirming it for him."

Kevin shifted uneasily. For a wizard's life to be cut so short... and due to fading health over such a long stretch of time... well, not that long really... it was just not something wizards even usually contemplated.

"Well," Snape said, straightening a bit, his voice businesslike once again, "As I said, he won't be able to attend my classes with his Housemates until he makes some serious improvements, and even when he does, I won't be able to cater to him without the rest of the class falling behind, which I cannot allow. Especially not in their O.W.L. year. He will need to cover the second half of fourth year Potions and catch up with his classmates by the end of the year. The sooner he's up to snuff the better, but he can't be pushed. Let him go at his own pace. I will evaluate his progress a couple of months before the end of the year, and if he doesn't appear as if he'll be ready on time for his O.W.L.s, I'll have to step in and give him extra lessons myself. I'd rather not do that if it is avoidable. As with most of my students, he doesn't much like me and I don't feel he'd be overly receptive to being in my presence more than necessary. I can't even ask McGonagall for help, and she's the only other one qualified really. He appears to have a distrust of females that borders on an outright phobia, probably yet another lovely result of his stepmother's presence in his life. So... what he needs is a boy around his own age that he can come to feel comfortable with. It may take some time to get him to the point of being receptive to what you're trying to teach him, but that's why this requires a consistent presence. Trying to change tutors would undoubtedly set him back. In fact, if you think it would help make him more comfortable, you could move the study sessions to his room..."

"Go into Hufflepuff House?" Kevin asked, shocked at the very idea. You just didn't go into other Houses!

"Due to his condition, he's been given his own quarters. Professor Sprout has told his Housemates that it's because of the Ministry guidelines pertaining to the housing of minors that are legal wards of their schools. The glamors he uses are too difficult to maintain overnight and he doesn't want to be seen without them. He's always been a bit of a loner, so he's not exactly missing his roommates. I think they liked to take the Mickey out of him about his sexual orientation actually. I know I heard them making rather rude comments a number of times in the halls before the accident. From his reaction, I somehow doubt it was just 'friendly banter'."

Kevin shifted uneasily. He certainly knew what _that_ was like.

"Tell me if you should want to go that route, and I'll have a potion making set sent there along with all the ingredients you'll need." Snape glanced at the clock, "He should be here in about five minutes. I have left a fourth year text on the desk over there. You might wish to use the time reacquainting yourself with the potions you will be covering. I've marked where he will have to take up. I will be here should any further questions arise." He said, pulling over another parchment and picking up his quill.

Kevin went over to the third table back which held the book in question. He sat down and flipped through it, though his mind was buzzing too loudly to really take in any of it. It horrified him that something so tragic had happened to someone so early in life. If he were to be honest with himself, he probably would have volunteered to help even if he wasn't currently being required to. He'd never been able to bear leaving others suffer if he could prevent it. He suspected Snape had spotted that fact. His mother always said he was a natural born nurturer and protector... of course his father was of the opinion that it just made him a 'bleeding-heart pansy boy'...

Kevin was distracted from his musings by an odd sound. It was the squeak of metal hinges along with the soft creak of shifting leather straps. He looked over, seeing Jeremy come through the door. At least he assumed it was Jeremy since, to his knowledge, that was the only other person scheduled to arrive. The boy looked nothing like he remembered. It was readily apparent how much his health had waned. Though he'd never been a very large boy, he was now markedly thinner, the slight hollowness of his face making him look half starved. His clothes seemed to hang off of him, as if they were hand-me-downs from a much larger brother. As he continued down towards the front, he heard the sound again each time Jeremy moved his left leg. As he passed, he saw the vague outline of some kind of brace through the cloth of the pant leg. It spoke to how much weight the boy had lost that the brace fit under his clothing with room to spare.

Jeremy didn't even glance in his direction, making his way slowly to the front of the class. His eyes remained studiously on the floor, his hand staying on the wall in case his leg should fail him.

"That's far enough, Mr. Beals." Snape said before Jeremy got too far past Kevin. "Your tutor is right there."

Jeremy's eyes rose and tracked over to where he was indicating. He appeared to notice Kevin for the first time. His eyes dropped back down to the floor as he made his way back, catching ahold of the edge of the table as soon as it was within reach. Kevin quickly moved over to leave the aisle seat open for him.

Kevin watched the boy as he took the empty seat, pulling around his schoolbag to get out what he'd need. He had always kept his hair very short before, but it had been let go a bit, the strawberry blond hair now several inches longer than normal and forming into lazy little natural curls. His face still looked pretty much the same, pale skin with a liberal dusting of small freckles... though Kevin thought there was a slight bit of vagueness to the freckles that might be the result of a glamor on the left side. His eyes were almost disturbingly like Steven's... the even brown of them was nearly the exact shade... of course this boy's eyes were not cold and calculating like Steven's... in fact, they were almost completely devoid of... well pretty much any emotion. They were vacant and almost dead looking.

It was the eyes more than anything that made Kevin's heart give a little lurch of sympathy. He had to drag his gaze from them as they shifted towards him. He cleared his throat, hoping the boy hadn't noticed he was staring. He was sure Jeremy got more than his fair share of gawkers, and didn't want the boy thinking he was that type.

"So... well I guess we should get started. Why don't you look over the potion we will be covering while I go gather up the ingredients we'll need?"

"I can get them." Jeremy said. His voice was pleasant, but just as emotionally devoid as his eyes.

"Yes, but then I'd just have to wait for you to look it over afterwards, now wouldn't I?" Kevin said, flashing him a little smile before getting up and hurrying over to the supply cabinet to gather what they'd need. He glanced back once he'd gotten the first few ingredients. Jeremy was just staring at his book. He wondered if he was taking any of it in. He gave a soft sigh. This looked as if it might be even harder than he thought. It was no wonder his Housemates weren't making a stink about him getting his own room. It was disquieting enough to be around him, and he hadn't even really known him before. What must it be like for people who knew him well to see him in this state?

He hauled all of the ingredients over, then set them out on the table. The pint of fresh spring water was already measured out in its own jar, so he went ahead and emptied it into the cauldron. It had to get to a full boil before they could do anything else, so he might as well get it started. He pulled out his wand, igniting the fire beneath the cauldron.

Jeremy's reaction was instantaneous. He let out a startled cry of fear and jerked away so fast he went sprawling on the floor. Kevin and Snape were both immediately on their feet. Snape hurried over, but stopped when he saw Jeremy's eyes fix on him fearfully. The boy was gasping, obviously having a very difficult time breathing.

"Do you have your medicine?" Snape asked, keeping his voice calm.

Jeremy just nodded, fumbling through his robe pockets and not even trying to rise.

Snape sighed when the boy didn't seem able to find it immediately, his breathing growing more and more labored. He looked over at Kevin and tilted his head slightly.

Kevin took the hint and went over, crouching down beside Jeremy. The boy grudgingly let him take over searching his pockets.

"A blue tear shaped bottle." Snape prompted. "The dosage is marked on the dropper."

Kevin found a number of potion bottles before he located the right one. He uncapped it and carefully filled the dropper to the line. Jeremy just opened his mouth complacently and took the medicine without even looking at him. Kevin recapped it and put it back in the pocket he'd gotten it out of, watching Jeremy worriedly. The boy's breathing eased quickly. After a few minutes he stirred, trying to struggle up. Kevin grabbed up the dropped book and held out his free hand, but Jeremy struggled up on his own, holding onto the chair and table for support.

Snape returned to his own desk as Kevin handed the boy his book back. Jeremy's eyes seemed to be pointedly avoiding both Kevin and the flames now licking the bottom of the cauldron. Kevin sat there uneasily for a minute, then started to sort the ingredients and the utensils they'd need.

"Warn me."

Kevin looked over in surprise at the softly spoken words. "Hmm?"

Jeremy was staring studiously at his book, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Warn me first next time." He said in that same whisper soft voice.

Jeremy's eyes strayed up to the flames before darting back down to the page. The glimpse of naked fear that flickered through his eyes was the first real emotion Kevin had seen enter them.

"Oh... ok. Sorry." Kevin said apologetically. He hadn't even thought anything of it at the time, but in hindsight he could see how that could be startling given what had happened to him. He understood now what Snape meant by him having to make improvements before being able to attend regular Potions classes. This was obviously going to take some delicate handling and a whole lot of patience... He just hoped he was up to the task...

> > > > > > >

Lavender entered the dorm room as quietly as possible. It was very early morning and the other girls were still asleep. She snuck over to her trunk and started digging through it.

"Lav?"

Lavender started, her eyes darting over. Parvati was sitting up on her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Lavender made a furtive shushing gesture, then fished out what she'd been looking for. Parvati got up and followed after her worriedly as she headed for Hermione's bed. She started to ask her what she was doing, but the fierce glare Lavender gave her stilled her tongue.

Lavender carefully pulled back Hermione's hangings. Hermione was quite obviously deeply asleep. Lavender smiled as she saw one of the girl's hands laying there palm up. She moved the hangings carefully so that only the hand was outside it, then very gingerly placed the purity meter in the open palm.

She scowled as it immediately lit up. It wasn't nearly as radiant as it had been the first time, but was still bright nonetheless. She plucked the meter back out of Hermione's hand and stalked off, muttering irritably.

> > > > > > >

"Hey, Colin..."

Colin woke groggily as his shoulder was gently shaken. He blinked his eyes open. When they focused properly, he saw Harry and Ron peering down at him. He furrowed his brow, looking around and looking a bit disoriented. "What am I doing in the Hospital wing?"

"Don't you remember?" Harry asked in surprise.

Colin lay there for a minute, searching his scattered memories. It gradually started coming back to him. "McLaggen? Did he catch me?"

"Ya, but he's wishing he hadn't I'll wager!" Harry said with a little snort of laughter.

"You walloped all three but good!" Ron chuckled in agreement.

Colin blinked at him, obviously stunned. "I _what?_"

"Dumbledore and some of the other professors had to cart them off to St. Mungo's!" Harry added.

Colin struggled to sit up. It felt like he was made of lead.

"Careful." Hermione said, giving him a hand.

He looked over at her in surprise. He hadn't even noticed her. As he glanced around he saw several more of his Housemates milling around. Then he started noticing other things. Like the tables to either side of his bed, both of which were covered with cards, flowers and presents. "Are... are those for _me?_" He asked incredulously.

"Yep." Ron answered, "Guess you're more popular than you thought, mate. Most of them don't seem to be signed, but they all have your name on them."

Colin smiled at the little pyramid of meticulously fastened together film canisters with a bright bow on top. As he shifted closer, he spotted a lens cleaning kit, a couple of bottles of the potion to make the photos moved and various other little camera items... like the odd looking flower that upon closer inspection had lens filters for petals. He had no doubt who a number of them were from... which also explained why they weren't signed. He wondered if any of his fellow Gryffindors would figure it out, and if so, what they would make of it.

His smile faded as he remembered McLaggen breaking his camera. He was distracted as he heard a familiar, somewhat high pitched squeal. "You're awake!"

Colin grinned as little Dennis darted between the others and sprang onto the bed. He let the boy knock him back down onto the bed as he wrapped himself around his older brother.

"I was so worried." The boy sigh, giving him a squeeze.

"I'm fine." Colin said, hugging him back.

"I heard what they said happened! _You were brilliant!_" He crowed proudly.

Colin blushed. "I don't even know what I did..."

"Mum and dad wanted to come, but Dumbledore told them you would be fine and you know they're still a mite nervous around magic... not to mention I'm not entirely sure they could even get on the grounds, what with all the anti-muggle protections."

Harry glanced over as he heard a pecking sound and spotted an owl on the ledge outside. He went over and opened the window. It was an eagle owl perched on top of a large package covered in brown paper. The inscription read only Colin Creevey. "I'll give it to him." Harry said, reaching for it.

The owl snapped out, nipping his finger hard enough to make it bleed, then released the package and took off, buffeting Harry upside the head with one outstretched wing as it went. Harry glared after the owl, just now recognizing it. "Bloody Malfoy." He muttered irritably, grabbing up the box with one hand while examining his injured finger. "Even his bloody pets are prats!"

He wrapped the finger in a bit of his robe for the moment, going over and setting the box on Colin's lap. "Might want to open that one." He said distractedly, pulling out his wand and mending his finger.

Colin struggled back up into a sitting position. He looked it over, but there was no card. He pulled off the twine and wrapping and pulled it open. He pushed the tissue paper away and let out a shuddering sigh of relief. He pulled the repaired camera out of the box and began looking it over.

Ginny reached over and picked up the little bit of parchment that had fallen out when he lifted it. "Here is your camera back," She read aloud, "But the bloody telephoto lens still tends to stick sometimes. A promise is a promise."

"You'd think Malfoy could have found a smaller box for it." Ron said, "Couldn't need that much packing if he's spelled it properly against getting damaged." He picked it up to get it out of Colin's way, then set it back down, furrowing his brow, "There's something else in there. It's still heavy." he said, grabbing up the handful of tissue paper and pulling it out of the box. There was a bit of cardboard under it like a false bottom, cordoning off over half of the box.

Colin set aside his camera and stuck his finger in the little cut-out notch in the corner and pried up the cardboard. He brushed aside still more tissue paper, then his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He reached in, gingerly extracting a brand new camera.

"Whoa..." Neville muttered, impressed. The others all made little appreciative sounds as well. They might not be that knowledgeable about cameras, but it was easy to see it was a very expensive, fully loaded, top of the line piece of equipment.

Colin's hands trembled slightly as he looked it over. It had all the features he'd wanted when he'd gotten his camera that summer but couldn't afford... and then some! He was grateful when he saw the little user's manual in the box as well. It was so bedecked with features he wasn't sure he'd know what to do with half of them without instructions!

"Well... guess he kept his word after all." Harry muttered. "Said he'd replace it if he couldn't fix the old one."

Colin was completely speechless. He just sat there caressing the camera almost reverently, a look of elated bliss on his face.

Pomfrey hurried over. "Thought I told you lot that he needs his rest!" She broke through the surrounding Gryffindors and spotted Colin sitting up. "Ah, Mr. Creevey. I see you're finally awake. Got a potion or two for you to take so long as you're up. Should help get your energy back quicker."

"'K." Colin murmured distractedly, his eyes never leaving the camera.

"The rest of you out! He'll be back to Gryffindor by this afternoon, but I'm not releasing him until he's had a bit more rest!"

They all grumbled but started filtering out, calling out their good-byes to Colin.

Colin managed to drag his eyes from his camera just long enough to flash them a little smile.

"Think he wants a little 'alone time' with that camera anyway!" Ron snickered as they made their way to the door.

"Ya..." Harry said, "Leave it to Malfoy to flash around his money. Just trying to make the rest of us look bad."

"No kidding," Ron said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, his expression turning a bit glum. "All I had to give him was a pack of Droobles."

Harry clapped him on the back consolingly. "Come on. Malfoy may have tons of galleons he can toss around, but the things he buys are just meaningless flash. That was probably no more than a trifle to him. Just another way to trying to rub the fact that he's obscenely rich in our faces. What he'll probably never understand is that it's the _thought_ that counts."

Hermione gave Colin one last glance before closing the door. The look on his face made her wish she had a camera of her own. Somehow she got the feeling that Draco understood that concept a lot better than Harry realized.

> > > > > > >

"Oh come on, Lav! You haven't even been back a whole day and already it's another bloody plan? Why don't we just go to dinner like _normal_ people and give it a rest? This is getting bloody ridiculous!" Parvati said with obvious exasperation as they walked down the corridor.

"We talked about this." Lavender said authoritatively, "We agreed to do whatever it took. We _swore!_"

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Yes, well that was when I thought we'd just have to get her to show a bit of leg to get her noticed! You're going off the deep end on this one."

Lavender stopped and turned on her, making her come to a sudden stop to keep from running into her. "Do you want this over with or not?" She hissed irritably.

"Of course I do! But did you ever think perhaps it would take care of itself if we just left her be for a bit?"

Lavender snorted derisively, "Oh please! She wouldn't know what to do with a boy if she got one! Besides, it's us that's supposed to solve her little 'problem' if you'll recall. The prophesy didn't say 'sit back and watch her solve her own problem'!"

"Well the skirt thing got her noticed! I know for a fact she caught several eyes, so perhaps if we backed off one of those boys might approach her... Just the other day I heard Dean Thomas saying he thought she was a bit of alright! Just let her settle on one of them on her own! I mean it would be our doing in a way since we helped turn their heads in the first place!"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Please! She's still far too sexually repressed to do anything like that! I mean Hell, she was naked with a bloody Slytherin and somehow managed to retain her virginity! You saw the meter!"

"How do you know she was naked with a Slytherin?" Parvati asked, stunned that the straight laced girl would have done such a thing.

"Trust me on this one. Someone told me he saw her and Goyle together. They were even drunk and she managed to keep her virginity intact!"

Parvati snorted. "Well of course _Goyle_ wouldn't have shagged her!"

Lavender furrowed her brow.

"Oh come on! He could probably give Hagrid competition with what he's got in his trousers!"

"He really _is_ that well hung?" Lavender asked, momentarily distracted from her purpose.

"Yep. Padma and I checked it out." She said with a wicked smirk. "We're not exactly virgins, but neither of us could even handle him. He couldn't have fit into a virgin if he tried! We just ended up playing about. He's very inventive... and has a _very_ talented tongue..." She said, smirking and blushing slightly.

Lavender contemplated that for a moment, then shook it off. "Anyway..." She said, trying to recall her point, "We need to do something more direct! I've found us an ally, and he says he can give us exactly what we need to end this once and for all."

"Really?" Parvati asked dubiously.

Lavender nodded and started leading her off once again. "That's where we're heading right now."

"So who's this mysterious 'ally'?" Parvati asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I trust Steven. He'd like to see that uptight prude get a bit 'loosened up' as much as we would."

Parvati's eyes shot wide. "Please tell me you aren't talking about Cornfoot!"

"What's the matter with Cornfoot?" Lavender asked stiffly.

"He nearly got us all killed!"

"That was an unfortunate accident... one that was caused almost directly by Granger's prudishness I might add!"

"I don't trust him!" Parvati said, lowering her voice and glancing around in case he might be lurking somewhere, listening. "He never does something for nothing!"

"He isn't doing it for nothing. He wants something and I agreed to give it to him. It's a simple trade." She said matter of factly.

"What does he want?"

"You'll see. Just remember, you swore!"

Parvati followed her, a feeling of dread forming in her stomach.

> > >

"What are we doing here?" Kevin asked nervously as Steven made his third pass, making the all too familiar doorway shimmer into being against the opposite wall. He'd been pleasantly surprised when Steven asked him to come with him, but now he was getting the uneasy feeling that Steven hadn't just wanted a bit of alone time with him as he'd first thought. He cursed his own gullibility for feeling Steven might have actually been wanting to make up for the rudeness and ingratitude the day before.

"Don't worry. It's just a room. It doesn't hold grudges! So long as we aren't trying to do anything it doesn't like, we'll be fine!"

"You know, the fact that it has 'likes' and 'dislikes' indicates intelligence on at least a rudimentary level, which in turn means it might very well have the ability to remember and hold grudges..."

"Quit whining! It won't do anything to us. We needed someplace to handle a bit of business and this is the only adequate location for it..."

"There are countless unused classrooms about..." Kevin persisted, "What necessitates the use of _this_ room?"

"You'll see... ah, there they are." He said, brightening as he looked past him down the corridor.

Kevin turned and saw Lavender and Parvati approaching. "What are we meeting with _them_ about?"

"You'll find out. Just be patient."

"Listen, I don't really want to be privy to anything that could get you into trouble... You know I don't like having to keep secrets, and I'm going to be stuck around Snape twice a week for class _plus_ during your detentions a couple times a week! You know he might..."

"Oh put a cork in it, will you?" Steven said in exasperation, "I'll make sure you don't overhear anything you shouldn't."

Kevin glowered at him, "Why am I even here?"

"There's two of them." Steven replied as if that was a ridiculously stupid question.

Kevin furrowed his brow. He wasn't seriously worried about being outnumbered by _girls_, was he? Protecting Steven against other boys was one thing, but chivalry wasn't entirely dead! He wasn't about to fight a girl if he could avoid it!

"Just shut up and play along and you might actually enjoy yourself!" Steven whispered irritably.

Kevin kept his silence, seeing the girls were well within hearing range by now.

Steven took a step forward. "Ladies..." He said, nodding his head cordially, then his eyes locked on Lavender. "We're agreed then?"

"We're agreed. Two conditions though! First, if this doesn't work, I'm going to curse you into a toad and toss you into the Forbidden Forest."

"It'll work if you do it right." Steven replied unflappably, "I will give you simple to follow instructions. I will vouch for the product, but can't be held accountable for misuse of it."

"Fine. Second condition, if Seamus finds out, I'll castrate you!" She said, glaring at him seriously.

"He won't hear it from me. I'm a veritable model of discretion in such matters." Steven replied with a little, slightly gloating smirk.

"And you better not tell either!" Lavender said, her glare turning to Kevin.

Steven let out a little snort, "Don't worry. He doesn't want to see me castrated either!"

Kevin blushed.

"Fine. Let's get this over with then." Lavender said stiffly.

"Lovely. After you." He said, going over and holding the door open for them.

Kevin stopped dead once he got a look around at the current inside of the Room of Requirement. It was a large bedroom. Parvati made a little sound of displeasure and worry at the sight as well. Kevin spun around, "What the bloody Hell is this for?" He asked, indicating the large bed.

"For our little agreement. Don't worry, I didn't forget about you. The little foreign bint is yours." he said, slipping his arm around Lavender's waist and leading her over towards a door, through which they could see an adjoining bedroom.

Kevin hurried after Steven, catching his elbow. "Steven! You promised! You _swore_ you wouldn't..."

Steven shook off his hand, "Oh grow up, Entwhistle! You have your own piece of tail to play with! Why don't you give it a try before you go dismissing it? Widen your horizons a bit! She's had enough practice to give you a right nice romp from what I've heard."

"I never agreed to this!" Parvati said indignantly.

"Oh just shut up and shag him so we can get this over with!" Lavender growled irritably, pulling Steven through the door into the other bedroom.

Kevin tried to follow, but Steven slammed the door in his face. Kevin pounded on the door in angry frustration. "Faithless whore!" he shrieked in impotent rage at the door, tears of frustration streaming from his eyes. The only response was the feel of a silencing spell slipping into place on the door. Kevin pounded one last time, hard enough to bruise his hands, then slumped against it, sobbing.

Parvati just stood there, not sure what to do. She had no desire to prostitute herself just to get some kind of way to force Hermione to lose her virginity... but she was getting the definite impression that this boy was taking it far harder than she was. What was Steven playing at, shlumping them together and telling them to shag? For one thing, it was pretty well known that Kevin was completely gay, and his reaction seemed to confirm it. She didn't even take offense at his vehement reaction to the thought of shagging her. How would she feel if she was told to shag a girl? She didn't even want to think about it. Well, not to mention she'd never been able to figure out how that would even work considering the lack of 'tools'.

She watched him with a dawning trace of sympathy as he pushed himself away from the door and staggered over to the bed, throwing himself down on it and sobbing into the pillow. She went over, sitting on the bed beside him. She couldn't help but reach out and stroke his back soothingly like her mother had always done when she was upset.

He barely seemed to notice, but his sobs gradually subsided. She wished there was some way to ease the pain that seemed to radiate from him. She blinked as a bottle appeared on the bedside table. Well, some kind of counseling would probably be better, but she supposed liquor would work in the mean time. It looked to be some of Goyle's brew. She'd gotten acquainted with it the year before, and therefore had no doubt he'd be feeling no pain in short order with a bit of that under his belt.

"Want a drink?" She asked softly, reaching over and picking up the bottle and one of the large, cut crystal glasses beside it.

He sniffled and turned over. He reached out and took the bottle, not bothering with the glass. He took a healthy swig. He tried to swallow it, but ended up coughing a bit of it out as the initial shock hit him.

She chuckled. "It gets easier. Give it another go."

He took another swig and was able to keep it all down. He looked over at her and blushed slightly, though it was hard to tell with the splotchy redness of his crying along with the blood that was already rising in his cheeks from the warmth of the liquor. He reached the bottle over and filled the glass.

She smiled and took a drink. She was able to ride out the gag reflex long enough for it to mellow and slide down easily. They drank in companionable silence for a while. Kevin was drinking much more than her, but it at least seemed to be soothing him. Still, she waited until he settled back down on the bed, apparently forgetting about his current trials before attempting conversation.

"You didn't know either I take it?"

He snorted. "He knew I wouldn't have come if he told me. I just can't figure out why he didn't just shag you both himself without me knowing and leave me out of it entirely."

"I wouldn't have let him shag me!" Parvati said indignantly.

Kevin shrugged. "Like he would have cared. He seems to prefer it that way."

Parvati's jaw dropped slightly, but she quickly collected herself. Considering the mutterings she'd heard about Steven, he was probably right... he probably would have just forced himself on her. She had a sneaking suspicion that Lavender would have found a way to keep her quiet about it as well. She guessed she should be grateful Steven had just tossed her in here with Kevin. She knew he, at least, wouldn't try anything.

She began to wonder if she should take the bottle away from him. He was drinking more than she knew was wise. Half the bottle was gone already, and she knew less than a third of that had gotten into her glass. It wasn't hard to drink too much with this stuff. His eyes were already glassy. "Sometimes he makes me struggle." He said in a soft, darkly reminiscent voice, "Makes me tell him to stop and try to get away... it excites him. It tends to make him a bit rough, but that's the way he likes it. He especially likes it when he shags me hard enough to make me cry."

Her eyes shot wide. He'd definitely had too much! He didn't even seem to realize he was talking aloud, his eyes unfocused as he appeared lost in memory.

"So... um... he's your _boyfriend?_" She asked softly.

He snorted. "When he can't find anyone else to shag." he muttered moodily.

"Why do you put up with him?" She asked, genuinely bewildered. He seemed like such a nice boy. She couldn't fathom why people like him stayed with complete bastards like Steven.

Kevin sighed and shrugged. "I don't know... I just... I guess I just can't help thinking he'll change..." he muttered miserable, trying not to remember what Snape had said to him on the subject.

Parvati sighed and shook her head slightly, obviously of the same opinion as Snape. "So... is he trying to get you to sleep around too now or what?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "No. He just... he promised me he wouldn't be shagging other people anymore. He's probably just doing this so I can't say he was cheating on me... because he gave me someone too. He knows I won't shag you, but he still gave me the 'opportunity', so I couldn't hold Lavender against him."

"That's..." Parvati trailed off, shaking her head, unable to even come up with a way to express how underhanded and slimy that was. "What an arse." She muttered at last, taking another swig of her drink.

Kevin sighed, "Ya. Can't disagree with you there at the moment."

She looked over at him contemplatively, a little mischievous smile slipping over her lips. "What would he do if you actually took advantage of the 'opportunity'?"

Kevin blinked over at her. "What do you mean?" he said, the liquor obviously making it hard for him to think coherently.

She moved her free hand over, slipping it under the hem of his shirt.

His eyes shot wide as her fingertips drew little circles on the bare flesh of his lower stomach. His breathing got faster, his cheeks darkening a bit. "Um... no offense... but... I mean I'm not really into girls..." He said, obviously mortified to be admitting that aloud.

She grinned. "I know... but... I'm curious... have you ever _tried_ one?"

"No."

She grinned as she saw a slight stir in his 'interest'. "You want to get back at Steven?"

"Ya... but..."

"Well," Parvati said with a wicked grin. "Why don't you just take another drink, then lay back, close your eyes and pretend I'm a boy?"

Kevin's heart was beating oddly. He'd certainly never been in this situation before. He quickly took a deep pull on the bottle as her hand drifted under the waistband of his pants a bit. When he set the bottle back down his eyes closed reflexively as his head spun. He clamped them tightly shut as she unfastened his pants. He couldn't help but get hard at her touch. Steven so rarely touched him. All Steven had ever done with him was kiss him if it was required to get either his cooperation or his pants off... then he just shoved him down and shagged him, after which he either got up and left or told him to get lost so they wouldn't get caught, depending on where they were. He didn't recall Steven ever caressing him like this girl was now. He shuddered as she stroked him. In fact, Blaise was the only one who'd ever really touched him like this. He tried not to remember the boy's loving touch, tender kisses and talented tongue.

He groaned as her mouth engulfed him. He felt a bit of guilt as he imagined it was Blaise. He should at the very least be imagining it was Steven... but then he couldn't even truly imagine Steven doing this for him. He could feel her shifting around, though she never let up on him. As cloth brushed his hand he realized she was stripping. He shifted his hips up, feeling a bit dazed as he felt her pulling at his pants. She let up to free her movement. He kept his eyes firmly shut as he let her take the bottle from his hand and strip him, shivering as warm, bare flesh brushed his own.

When she was done, she settled back down, going back to pleasuring him. He opened his eyes, but the darkness was now almost complete as the torches had all gone out, leaving only a single candle across the room. He looked down, but could only see a vague outline of her, the movement of her head the only thing letting her be discernible as a person. He groaned, strongly reminded of one particularly brilliant night he'd spent in this very room with Blaise. It had been amazing... but he could still remember the slight bit of disappointment he'd felt that Blaise had never let him do the shagging. He'd been with two boys, and neither had ever let him be the one 'on top'.

He groaned, feeling the desire burning in his loins. It crossed his mind that this one would let him... this one _wanted_ him. Before he'd even had a chance to think it through properly he shifted up, pushing her away a bit to make her stop. She sat up, wondering if he had changed his mind. He pulled her around, his movements a bit less than perfectly coordinated as he got her onto her hands and knees before him, his back to the wane light. She moved where directed unquestioningly, no more than a vague form before him as his shadow fell upon her.

In his eagerness, he inadvertently slipped down a bit further and entered her in a way he'd never be able to enter a boy. He groaned, stabbing deep as the tight, but well lubricated flesh suddenly surrounded him. The pure bliss of being buried so deeply inside another person quickly washed away the forceful reminder that this was a female. She pressed back against him and he began thrusting himself into her. Her head was buried in a pillow, her cries muffled though she shoved back to meet him enthusiastically.

He couldn't imagine anything so brilliant as the feel of this willing flesh surrounding him. He panted and grunted, rutted into her hard, years of being denied this pleasure working themselves out on her body. His mind started spinning wildly as he felt himself getting close. He leaned over, wrapping his arms tightly around her middle, holding her firmly to increase the impact of his last few furtive thrusts. He let out a tremulous cry of exquisite pleasure as he stabbed into her, spending himself.

He stayed there for several long minutes as they both panted for breath. Even now that he'd gathered his thoughts a bit, he was reluctant to leave the blissful depths of her body. Finally he had to move, shivering as the cool air chilled his damp skin. He slipped out of her with a shudder, then shifted over and slumped down onto the bed beside her as a blanket appeared, draping itself gently over them both.

He rested his forearm over his eyes as he lay there, the reality of what he'd just done settling over him, despite the thick alcohol haze that clouded his mind. He'd shagged a girl! Sure, it'd felt great at the time... but still... There was a little squirm of unease that bordered on disgust in his stomach. It just felt so... unnatural! He knew that was stupid... because a boy shagging a girl was actually the way things were _supposed_ to go... but it just felt like... well like he'd done something wrong. He felt vaguely unclean, though he knew it had little to do with the sweat on his skin, or even the remaining dampness on his groin that he knew had come from her.

"You ok?" Parvati asked softly, sensing his discomfort.

He sighed, letting his arm slip down. "Sorry. It... that... it was brilliant."

"I'd say it was! You're an amazing lay. I don't know how that prat could want anyone else." She said, snuggling up and slipping her arm across his stomach. She sighed softly, "But something tells me you don't want another go..."

He sighed. "I'm sorry." He muttered miserably.

"Don't be. Like I said, it was amazing. I certainly have no complaints. And I understand your reaction. Must feel a bit odd for you... shagging a _girl_..."

"Just slightly..." he admitted. He was a bit uncomfortable with the way her breast was pressed up against him as well, but he didn't really feel right mentioning it after what he'd just done to her. Besides, her warm skin pressed against him didn't feel too bad over all... and he'd rather missed cuddling since he broke up with Blaise. Steven wasn't the type for that kind of thing!

"Well... if it counts for anything, I'm honored to be the girl you tried it out with. If you ever get 'curious' again, you know where to find me."

He chuckled softly. He somehow couldn't imagine that happening, but if it ever did, he'd definitely want a girl as understanding as this. He shifted around, slipping his arms around her and letting her drape herself across him a bit, deciding to just forget everything (including gender!) and just enjoy being held.

The candle across the room winked out.

> > >

"It still has to be someone she might actually go for to work." Steven said as he buttoned up his shirt. "I'd try for a time when you know she'll be around a number of males she likes."

"That should be easy. Potter and Weasley are always hanging around her." Lavender said, looking the tiny bottle in her hand over.

"Just make sure they'll stay there! You've got one chance, and it isn't instantaneous. Oh, and if you get caught, I never saw that before... and believe me, my father will make your life a living Hell if you try to implicate me!"

Lavender just glowered at him.

He reached over and pulled a slip of parchment out of his robe. "Did you bring what I told you to?"

She pulled out a spare bit of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. He nodded and handed her the parchment.

"I don't see why I have to _copy_ this!" She grumbled irritably.

"I'm not giving you instructions in my own handwriting that can be traced back to me! Don't piddle around with that bottle either. Leave it sealed until you're ready, then use the entire contents at once. The bottle is spelled to dissipate five minutes after the seal is broken."

"You are _really_ paranoid, you know that?" Lavender asked, starting to carefully copy down the notes.

"I'm careful. There's a big difference."

Lavender rolled her eyes, comparing the notes, then handing him back his and recapping her ink.

He took the parchment, then tapped it with his wand, making it flash and disappear. A little smirk slipped over his lips. "By the way... I'll make you a further deal... That much would work on up to half a dozen people easily... you work it so Johansen gets hit with that as well and I'll teach you some very _interesting_ spells... free of charge."

Lavender snorted. "Please! That bike would shag anyone with a hampton anyway! What would be the point?"

"Yes, well she's being very obstinate, and if you can get her where I can get at her, I guarantee I'll pay her back for what she did to you, with interest!"

Lavender eyed him. She had no doubt he would. She had to admit the thought was tempting. She was physically unable to tell on the girl and get her in trouble over the incident in the common room... and admittedly Litty never actually even raised a wand herself, but she was fully to blame for what happened in Lavender's opinion. Oh yes, it was tempting. Still, she wouldn't risk missing Granger over it. She'd have to work out a plan... "We'll see." She said noncommittally.

He grinned and nodded. "Let's get back now. It's nearly curfew and we don't want to raise any suspicions."

"Definitely not." Lavender said, rising. Besides, she wanted to go take a very long, very hot shower. His presence felt as if it was clinging to her like some disgusting odor. Still, it would be worth it if it would get Granger back and get this whole ordeal over with!

Steven snorted derisively as he opened the door into the other bedroom. The lights were out. "Must have run back to the dorm room. Bloody pansy." he chuckled.

"Hey! Be nice!" A voice slurred from the darkness.

Steven furrowed his brow, stepping into the room and flicking his wand at the torches. He stared, completely thunderstruck as he spotted Kevin laying in the bed, Parvati draped across him. "No bloody way!" He breathed, striding over. He pulled the blanket up, staring incredulously at their casually entwined and very naked bodies.

Kevin reached up, snagging the blanket from his hand and pulling it back into place as Parvati shivered and stirred. "Bugger off. You said this one's mine." Kevin muttered, nuzzling up against Parvati and closing his eyes again.

Parvati blinked her eyes open, then grinned, spotting Steven. "Oh... hi there!" She giggled. "Don't worry. He was a very good little soldier. He did just as ordered. He's a brilliant shag, by the way." She giggled again and squirmed a bit. "In fact... feels like the 'little soldier' is waking up again... care to watch?" she asked with a wicked smirk.

Steven reached out for her furiously... only to be knocked sprawling onto his back as something erupted from the floor. He looked up, stunned to see a tall brick wall standing there between him and the bed. He growled, pulling out his wand. The wall tilted slightly towards him, the bricks groaning as if about to give. Steven took the somewhat less than subtle hint, getting up and storming out of the room. Lavender trailed behind, trying to hide her amusement.

> > > > > > >

Kevin stirred as he felt the bed shift beneath him. His head felt like he'd been pounding it against the wall.

"Here. Drink this." A voice said softly.

He blinked his eyes open. His mind instantly started spinning with disorientation. He didn't recognize the room around him... didn't know what he was doing there or why he felt so wretched... but he most definitely recognized the person sitting beside him, holding out a vial of some kind of potion. He just stared, not sure what to do.

"Oh come on..." Blaise said softly, "You know I'd never hurt you..."

He hesitantly opened his mouth, letting Blaise empty the little vial into it. It might be poison or something else wretched... but then if it was, he was sure he probably deserved it. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief as coolness spread through his mind, easing away the horrid throbbing pain. In moments the pain level had ebbed down to bearable.

He blinked his eyes open again as he felt fingers gently brushing the hair away from his face. Blaise was looking down at him with a little smile on his lips. Kevin looked away, unable to look him in the eye.

"Feeling better?" Blaise asked softly.

Kevin nodded slightly. "What are you doing here?" he asked when he was able to force his mouth to work.

"I was just passing by and saw a certain Gryffindor leaving... you responsible for that smile on Patil's face?" Blaise asked with a little mischievous smirk.

Kevin's eyes darted over to him as his words suddenly stirred half drowned memories. He groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Steven's going to kill me." He muttered morosely.

"Oh don't be that way. No reason to get so stressed over it. Tell you what, if he lays a finger on you I'll kick his arse myself. That hypocritical goit could use with a good beating to set him straight!"

Kevin looked over at him in bewilderment. Blaise looked completely serious! He glanced around, but they appeared to be alone. Blaise never 'happened past' this room unless he had someone with him. He wondered if they were waiting outside... waiting to come in and treat him like Blaise had been treated. Not that he wouldn't deserve it. Still, Blaise was being incomprehensibly pleasant with him. "Why are you doing this?" he asked softly.

Blaise blinked in surprise. "Doing what?"

"Being nice to me. After what happened..."

Blaise sighed. "Figured you were probably there..." At Kevin's puzzled look, he went on. "To be honest, I don't remember a bloody thing. I was blitzed out of my mind at the time. All I know about what happened that night is what I've heard others saying." He hugged himself a bit, "I'm eternally grateful he didn't... do what he planned to... but... I mean it wasn't _your_ fault..."

"But I was there! I... I even helped hold you down..." Kevin said, his voice trailing away as his eyes averted, his cheeks growing red with shame.

Blaise sighed. "Still not your fault. You were only doing it because he wanted you to."

"Did Snape tell you something?" Kevin asked sharply.

Blaise smiled, "No. If you've been talking to someone about it, I'm glad to hear you picked Snape. He's very good at keeping secrets, and he gives pretty sound advice."

"Then how do you know I was..."

Blaise chuckled softly, "Because I know _you_, Kevin. You wouldn't have done it for revenge. That kind of hatred isn't within you. I know I hurt you and I'm sure you were... well probably still are mad at me... but you're not malicious or vindictive. You're not like Cornfoot." He reached out and trailed his fingers down Kevin's cheek lovingly, "I hate seeing how he treats you. I know we weren't right for each other, but at least I was _better_ for you."

"You cheated on me!" Kevin said, the hurt he'd kept bottled up aching in his voice.

"So does Cornfoot. Right in front of you from what I hear."

Kevin's cheeks burnt brighter. "Well so did you! At least he doesn't sneak around behind my back!"

Blaise gave a little snort. "I told you from the start how I was. I told you about Pansy and I, and yet still I saw you building our relationship up in your mind, thinking it had become something so much more. Yes, it was wonderful... it was beautiful and I can't say I didn't _want_ it to be as you seemed to picture it. We all want that one perfect love, Kevin... you and I... we just... weren't _it!_ Not for each other at least. As much as I dearly loved your body and your spirit and loving soul... we just... we never really _clicked_. There was something that was missing, but you didn't seem to see that. I knew I had to end it before you were too far gone... but I've never been good at ending relationships. It's so rare that _I_ do it... I mean people usually just dump _me!_ I never know what to say... what to do. I didn't want to hurt you, but let's face it... you would have been hurt no matter what. If I would have just said I don't feel the same and I think we should break up before you get too deeply hurt... you would have thought I was rejecting you. You would have spent all your time trying to figure out what you did wrong and feeling unworthy. At least the way it ended let you know that it was _me_ that was at fault. I'm the screwed up one who can't even make it work with someone as wonderful as you..." He said, stroking his cheek again. "Do you honestly think you would have ever caught me with anyone else if I truly wanted to keep it from you?"

Kevin's eyes darted over. "You _meant_ for me to catch you?"

Blaise dropped his eyes. "Not the best idea I've ever had... but I... I could see you falling for me. I knew if I didn't end it soon you'd be in love with me... and I wasn't sure I could end it if that happened. I had to either end it quickly or wind up stuck in a relationship that was a lie. Neither of us would ever have been truly happy if that happened. Living with pain is better than living with a lie."

"So... you just didn't want me, so you staged that to get rid of me." Kevin muttered, his eyes stinging.

Blaise sighed, shifting down and wrapping his arms around him. "Of course I wanted you... I _still_ want you... I just couldn't want you the way you wanted me. I know there's someone for you, Kevin. It would have been cruel of me to stand in your way and keep you from finding him."

Kevin let out a shuddering breath, trying hard to fight off his tears. He almost wished Blaise had just poisoned him and been done with it. The pain he'd buried deep inside was stirred anew, aching in his chest. He found himself wrapping his arms around Blaise, holding onto him. As much as it hurt, he knew he was right. It would have never worked between them and to continue their relationship would have just been a cruel farce. That knowledge still didn't make the loss hurt any less.

Blaise took a deep breath and sighed it out, nuzzling up against him lovingly. "Merlin I've missed you... the feel of your body... the smell of your skin..." he murmured, gently kissing the side of his neck.

Kevin shivered, "Don't, Blaise. Please."

Blaise shifted up onto his elbows, but remained close. "He's been neglecting you, hasn't he?"

"No." Kevin muttered automatically, but he couldn't look Blaise in the eyes when he said it.

Blaise sighed, "You deserve so much better, Kevin." He sighed sadly. "I may not be the one for you, but I'm a damn sight closer than he is! It's almost painful to watch him sucking the joy out of you. You used to be so happy all of the time... now..." He sighed, cuddling down against him again, "I miss the happy you."

"We just... you wouldn't understand."

"You're right there." Blaise murmured, nibbling at the side of his neck. "But if you're going to insist on staying with that inconsiderate arse... how about you at least let me give you a little reminder of how it's _supposed_ to feel..."

"Blaise..." He signed with an edge of exasperation... but he couldn't quite make himself push him away. "I shouldn't... Steven..."

Blaise silenced his objections with his lips. Kevin's eyes fluttered shut and he had a hard time remembering what those objections might have been.

When Blaise let up, he glanced down and grinned. "Nice tent."

Kevin blushed brightly, shifting around uneasily, but there didn't seem to be a convenient way to obscure his little problem. "Um... what time is it?"

"We have about half an hour before breakfast starts..." Blaise said suggestively. "Don't worry... I'm not trying to get you back or anything. After we leave this room, everything will be just the way it was before... Well, unless Patil shagged you straight that is!"

"Not likely!" Kevin said with a little amused snort, but then sobered, "But I should really get cleaned up and ready. It's Monday. Um... right?"

Blaise chuckled. "Yep."

"Yes... so we have classes and..."

"I think getting cleaned up is a _brilliant_ idea. A nice long shower would definitely start the day off right..." He said, getting up and walking over towards a new door that had appeared. As he walked, he began stripping... by the time he disappeared into what appeared to be a large, ornate bathroom, he was completely naked.

Kevin stared at the open door, biting his lip. It had been so very long... He closed his eyes, but it just amplified the smell of Blaise's cologne that seemed to hang teasingly in the air around him. He shouldn't. Steven would be mad enough about Parvati, but at least with her Steven had made the mistake of telling him to shag her. He couldn't use that excuse with Blaise. Well... he supposed in a way...

He heard the shower start up.

Oh bloody Hell! He couldn't think up a plausible excuse other than the one under the covers that was starting to ache almost painfully. He sighed, knowing he would hate himself for this later... but that didn't stop him from hurrying over and disappearing into the bathroom.

> > >

Blaise sighed blissfully as Kevin pressed him back against the warm tile, their tongues caressing gently. It was blatantly obvious that he'd been sorely neglected since leaving Blaise's care. He just hoped their little interlude would make him realize how woefully lacking sex with Steven undoubtedly was. He had no doubt they'd missed breakfast, but he didn't really care. This was more than worth it.

As the boy finally broke the kiss, he pulled him close as they both panted slightly for breath.

"Feeling better?" Blaise asked softly, a smirk slipping over his lips.

Kevin's answer was an inarticulate, but obviously affirmative shuddering sigh. After a moment, he gently kissed Blaise's shoulder. "Still friends, right?" he asked, smiling softly against him.

"Can't have too many friends... especially not ones who'll let me do that to them!" Blaise answered brightly. "So... how do I compare to Miss Patil?"

Kevin groaned.

"What? Was she bad?"

He chuckled, "No... in fact she wasn't too bad at giving head either... well not in _your_ league, but still... She just... well it just didn't feel _right_. First and last time with a girl, that." he said with finality.

"Not your cup of tea?"

Kevin shook his head. "Afraid I'm only interested if there's a guardian at the gate!"

Blaise snorted with laughter.

Kevin chuckled as well, but then sighed. "We probably should get going..."

"'K." Blaise said, giving him one last peck on the lips. "Run along. I'm gonna comb out my hair."

Kevin nodded and went out, grabbing up one of the towels hanging from the bar outside the shower stall. Blaise reached over and a bottle of detangling potion and a comb appeared on the little recessed shelf. He plucked up the bottle and got some on his hands, then worked it through his hair. Kevin tended to like to twine his fingers in his hair. Blaise liked that, but he'd rather not run around with his hair looking all wonky. People were too likely to guess how it got that way for one! He carefully worked the comb through it until it was to his liking, then just stood there under the hot water, enjoying the feel of it coursing over him.

The water suddenly stopped.

Blaise looked up at the spigot curiously. It had never cut out before he wanted it to before. Then he tensed as he heard the door to the bathroom open.

> > >

Kevin's head jerked up as the door opened. He felt a bit of panic start in his guts as he saw Steven enter. He didn't look to be in a very good mood.

"It's almost time for class! What the bloody Hell are you still doing here?" He asked gruffly.

"I... I was just getting ready. I.. guess I fell asleep last night..."

"Ya, I saw." Steven growled tersely.

Kevin furrowed his brow. "What?"

"I can't believe you shagged that bint!"

Kevin's jaw dropped in indignant irritation. "You told me to!"

"Well I didn't really think you would! I thought you cared about me!"

"Oh and I suppose you're going to try to tell me you were just chatting with Brown, right?"

"That's different."

"How?"

Steven glowered at him.

Kevin rolled his eyes and started pulling his clothes on.

Steven let out an irritated huff after a minute. "Fine. Let's just drop it. I forgive you."

Kevin looked over at him incredulously. He _forgave_ him? The only thing that kept him from replying scathingly was the fact that he had just had sex with an old boyfriend... and would therefore be a bit hypocritical himself if he were to be mad at Steven at the moment. "Ok." Kevin grumbled, zipping up his pants and grabbing up his shirt. "I forgive you too. Just don't do it again."

There was a little flash of anger in Steven's eyes. He undoubtedly though he was being more than generous letting Kevin 'get away' with such 'indiscretions', and quite obviously couldn't even comprehend that he had done anything that he needed to be forgiven for. Still, after a moment he apparently decided to let it slide.

Kevin tensed as Steven stepped up to him, but the boy just wrapped his arms around him. "I don't like fighting with you. We'll just forget last night ever happened, ok?"

"Ok." Kevin said warily.

Steven kissed him. He kissed back, but he couldn't help but think how differently Steven kissed him. It felt more like something he had to do... there was no passion or enthusiasm in it. Still, Kevin flashed him a little smile as he pulled away.

"You know..." Steven said with a hint of suggestiveness, reaching out and hooking a finger in the waistband of Kevin's pants and pulling him closer, "We should probably make up... just to smooth things over..."

Kevin had to try hard not to roll his eyes. "Yes... well too bad we're running late for class." He said, giving him a little helpless shrug and snagging up his robe.

Steven watched him incredulously as he walked out the door. His expression darkened. As he started after him he paused, looking around. He could have sworn he heard something. It sounded almost like a stifled snort of laughter. He walked over and pulled open the door to the shower.

Empty.

He looked around, but there was no place else anyone could hide. He was half hoping Patil had hung around. Maybe he could have worked out a bit of frustration. He sighed and shook his head, then left.

There was nothing but silence for a moment, then a doorway appeared in the back of the shower stall. Blaise peeked out of his little hidden alcove, then sighed in relief and emerged. He looked over, seeing his clothes appear, neatly stacked on the counter beside the sink. He strolled over to an ornate marble column and wrapped his arms around it, "I love this bloody room!" He sighed lovingly, giving the smooth marble a big kiss before releasing it.

A warm, fluffy towel settled around his shoulders.

> > > > > > >

A/N - I know this was kind of a 'Kevin' chapter, but the boy is so downtrodden I think he deserves a little attention now and then (and he certainly got it in this chapter!). No, he isn't going to become a real prominent character, but he has his role to play, as do all the ones I mention. It may seem off-track now, but bear with me. If all goes as planned, the next chapter looks as if it's going to be rather mono-thematic as well, but at least the character it will revolve around will be Hermione (with a bit of Snape tossed in of course), so that should appease many of you. As far as the total lack of the 'main characters' in this chapter, well you can't expect a lot of student/teacher interaction on the _weekend._ The weekend is over now, BTW, so calm down.


	18. Out of the Blue

A/N - I just slightly revised the last chapter to include a scene that had gotten misplaced. If you didn't see a scene with Colin when you read the last chapter, you may want to check that out. Oh, and just a reminder... I have a forum! Just thought I'd stick in a plug since it's had so little traffic of late. Cheers.

> > > > > > >

Chapter 18  
Out of the Blue

Hermione had a hard time getting up Monday morning. She decided it must just be her reluctance to have to face another Monday, and the double Potions it would bring. It had absolutely nothing to do with a reluctance to abandon the dreams that continued to plague her. Well, at least that was what she kept telling herself.

By the time she got down to breakfast, the owls had already started arriving, delivering the morning mail to the students. She had no more than sat down before a brown owl dropped down before her. She dug in her pocket for change, putting the payment for the paper into the little pouch tied to its leg. It took off, leaving the slightly crumpled Daily Prophet behind. Before she could even pick it up, another owl landed in its newly vacated spot, depositing a small brown package on her plate before darting back off with barely a pause. She didn't even have time to get a proper look at the owl. It had appeared to be of an odd variety. She just got the impression of light brown with interesting black markings and a few odd streaks of an almost burgundy color.

"Whoa!" Dean said with an awed tone as he sat down across the table from her, watching the owl as it darted out one of the upper windows. "Never seen one of those in person before..."

"One of what?" Hermione asked, looking over at him curiously.

"That's one of those jumped up, magically enhanced owls... They're supposed to be super fast, and very rare. Who do you know who can afford one of those?" He asked, looking over at her, obviously impressed.

Hermione blushed. "I don't know..." She said, looking the package over. It just read 'Miss. Hermione Granger, Hogwarts'. She undid the wrapping and opened the box. There was a neatly folded letter on top. She took it out and opened it up.

Miss Granger,

I know this may seem odd, me writing to you like this, but I just couldn't resist. I rarely have contact with the outside  
world, as deeply embroiled in my work as I always seem to be, so forgive me if my correspondence etiquette is a mite  
rusty. Still, once a month I take the time to contact an old friend of mine, just to chat and keep a little link to the outside  
world open. When I was talking to him other day, and he told me _you _knew of me, well I was quite frankly stunned. It  
was one of those moments that you always remember. I've been written about in several small publications and I suppose  
I do well for myself, but I spend so much time cloistered away in my laboratory and greenhouses so far away from  
everyone else that it's difficult to realize that other witches and wizards might actually know about me and my work. Not  
sure if that makes sense. Just the knowledge that the renowned Hermione Granger had read about me and felt my name  
worthy of remembering... it was just a very unexpected, yet very _pleasant_ surprise. You undoubtedly know the names of  
thousands of witches and wizards, but I still feel deeply honored to be among them.

From what he tells me, I'm sure you have a very prestigious life ahead of you. Witches as bright as you don't come around  
very often. Never have I heard him mention a single student's name as often as he mentions you. Since you first started your  
schooling there, barely a month has gone by that he has not mentioned you. In a way it feels like I know you already. It's  
almost amusing actually. I honestly don't think he even realizes how often your name comes up. Even when he's talking about  
how vexing you can be I can tell that he thinks rather highly of you. For you to be bright enough at _your age_ to have earned  
_his_ respect is a truly impressive accomplishment.

Well, I felt it would be rather boorish of me to simply send you off a letter out of the blue, so I included something I hope you  
would enjoy to make up for your having to read through my babbling. This has never been released to the wizarding public at  
large, so I've included some notes on the particulars of this variety. There is also a few of the seeds should you like to grow  
some for fresh cuttings. You needn't keep it a secret or anything. I have them registered already, I just haven't gotten around to  
looking into the marketing. I'm terrible about that kind of thing. Once I finish something I'm drawn on to the next project and the  
last is all but forgotten. I really need to find myself an assistant with marketing skills! If you spot a likely candidate feel free to  
direct them my way!

Well, goodbye and good luck.  
Best wishes,  
David

Hermione stared in bewilderment at the letter. What on earth? Who was this guy and who exactly was telling him things about her? She reached into the box, pulling out the largest item it contained. It was a sealed jar of some kind of dried herb. She turned it in her hands and came upon the label. "Astralgalus, test strain 17". Her jaw dropped. David! David Friedman! The inventor of the magically enhanced strain of Astralgalus!

She stared at the jar, too stunned to know what to think. It was quite startling to actually hear from one of the people she'd read about! It was like an entry in a book suddenly saying hi! She picked the letter back up. The mystery of who sent it solved, she started trying to figure out who it was he could be talking about. Her cheeks flushed a bit. It mentioned her being this man's student and that she often vexed him... that appeared to point straight to one particular professor. Well, she _had_ been in Potions when she mentioned David Friedman... but she couldn't believe _Snape_ would have spoken highly of her to someone else! She read through it again and again, but could come to no other conclusion. Snape had written about the enhanced plant in his book, though according to this letter it had never been released to the public. How else could he have known about it unless he knew the creator?

She reeled herself back in. She was obviously just jumping to conclusions. It never actually mentioned Snape's name. It could be Dumbledore for all she knew! He could have told Snape about the variation. Then again Dumbledore didn't, to her knowledge, regularly get vexed at her. Then again, Snape was not her only male teacher, and perhaps one of the others got vexed at her but never let on... She rubbed her temple. Best to just put the note away and not think about it.

"So?" Dean prompted.

She looked up in surprise, having completely forgotten that he had asked about who had sent it. "Oh... it was from someone called David Friedman."

Neville, who was sitting on the other side of Dean, promptly knocked over the glass of juice he had been reaching for.

Dean furrowed his brow. "Who's that?"

"Who's that?" Neville said incredulously, looking at Dean as if he was daft, "You don't know who David Friedman is? He's just the most brilliant wizard of his age!"

"Ah. Ok." Dean said, looking over at him dubiously, "Then why haven't I ever heard of him?"

"Well..." Neville said, shifting around and shrugging. "He's just not really that social. Doesn't let reporters anywhere near him and doesn't like having to take the time away from his work to try to explain what he's created to people who probably wouldn't get it anyway."

"How do you know about him?" Hermione asked, surprised that Neville of all people would know about this man. To be honest, Snape's book was the first mention she'd ever seen of him. She flicked her wand at the juice he was trying to sop up with his napkin, making it vanish.

"He's real big in herbology circles." Neville said, dropping the now dry and clean napkin, "Pretty much a legend really. Professor Sprout said she met him once. He was the Herbology teacher here about twenty years or so ago. Only for one year though. It was just before she started on." Neville said eagerly.

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised. Well, that would have been before Snape started teaching then... but then she knew Dumbledore had been teaching at Hogwarts since long before that. He might have even been headmaster already by that point, she couldn't remember... but he would definitely have known the man at any rate. "What did she say about him?"

"That he was brilliant! But... well... a bit flaky too."

"Flaky?" Hermione asked.

"Well... he just... she said he was just so brilliant that few people could follow what he was saying really. He always seemed to assume that everyone knew what he was talking about so never explained things. He decided pretty quickly that teaching wasn't his niche. It was rather frustrating for him, he didn't have time to work on his pet projects and most of the students didn't like him because... well how much can you like a teacher if everything he says goes right over your head?"

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. That _would_ be a bit frustrating. Thinking about it, the letter did seem to show certain traits he described. The man obviously assumed right from the off that she knew exactly who he was and who he was talking about.

"Never heard of him contacting anyone. What's he writing to you about?"

"Oh..." Hermione said, her blush darkening a bit. "I just... I'd read about some of his work and mentioned it and it somehow got back to him that I'd mentioned it... and... I don't know." She said with a shrug, trying to play it down, "I guess he just wrote to me on a lark really."

"And what's that he's sent you?" Neville asked with interest, shifting his head to the side and trying to get a good look at the jar through the goblets and dishes.

"Oh. It's a sample of something he made. An enhanced version of Astralgalus."

"Really?" Neville asked, wide eyed, "No one's been able to enhance that before! There were rumors he'd been tinkering."

"Yes, well he finished it." She looked into the box and fished out the promised notes and a small silver case that reminded her of her grandmother's pillbox. She opened it a bit and peeked in. "He sent me some seeds as well. Would you like to try growing some?"

By the look on Neville's face as he accepted the tiny silver box, she might as well have been handing him the Holy Grail itself. He seemed to be having a hard time breathing properly. "I... I couldn't..." He said, his eyes still fastened on the seeds. They were each nestled safely in their own individual little dimples in the specially made cushioning that lined the tiny case.

"Well I don't exactly have anyplace to grow them until I get out of Hogwarts and get my own place. I doubt I could be growing that at home over the summer, what with the magical restrictions around Muggles, and I doubt they'd do well in a pot on my windowsill here."

Neville's eyes darted up, looking alarmed at the very thought of planting such precious plants in such a crude and common manner.

"I heard Professor Sprout's given you a little space in one of her greenhouses... So why don't you take them and grow them proper, and when they go to seed you can replace the seeds you borrowed. Besides, I don't know if these seeds store well, and it'd be a shame to let them go to waste." She looked through the notes, separating out the one that looked be growing instructions and handed it to him as well.

"Oh... well... in that case... ok." He replied, taking the instructions. He looked both very reluctant to accept such a valuable offering and almost giddily eager at the same time. He carefully closed the little case. "I'll do my best. I'll keep you updated on how they're doing!"

"That'd be great, Neville." Hermione said. She watched with amusement as he got up and hurried from the Great Hall, forgetting to even eat in his haste.

"He sure is nutters about plants." Dean said with a little smirk, watching Neville leave as well.

Hermione nodded. "He's really good with them too. I'm glad he's found what he likes. If only all of us could find our calling as easily." She said, sighing a bit morosely. She was still very unsure of where her life was leading her. There were so many options, and yet at the same time, the idea of trying to pick one was terrifying. What if she picked the wrong course and wasted _years_ of her life before realizing she'd been wrong? She could even wind up stuck on a path that didn't suit her and being miserable for the rest of her life! Planning her future sounded like _far_ too important a decision to be making at her age! Being an Auror had really interested her, but it had lost much of its appeal when Ron and Harry hadn't gotten into Advanced Potions. They wouldn't be able to become Aurors now. She'd always kind of assumed that whatever her future held, they would be a part of it. She'd been with them at her side for so long it was hard even contemplate that they might ever go their separate ways.

"So..." Dean said, sounding as if he were trying to find something else to talk about. "Um... just three more days, eh?"

"Three more days?" She asked, puzzled. It was odd enough that he was talking to her at all, but she was at a complete loss as to what subject he'd gone on to. Now that she was thinking about it, why was he even sitting near her? As she glanced around, she saw Seamus sitting a ways down the table beside Lavender. Dean always sat next to Seamus. She couldn't help but wonder at the sudden change.

"Oh... um... I thought it was this thursday...?" he said, fidgeting with his fork a bit and looking uneasy for some reason.

She furrowed her brow at him, completely bewildered.

"Um... your birthday?" He prompted.

"Oh! Oh, yes! This thursday is the nineteenth, isn't it?" Hermione said, her cheeks flushing brightly, "Sorry, it completely slipped my mind!"

He blinked in surprise. "Really? I'm already hyped about my birthday and it isn't for another two months! This is a pretty big one after all... I mean _seventeen!_ By this weekend you'll be _legal!_ You can use your wand outside school, learn to Apparate..."

"Actually I can already Apparate. They should be mailing me my license soon."

"Really? Brilliant! I can't wait... but, well I _have_ to wait. My dad thinks I should take a few weeks next summer and make sure I have it down real good before even thinking about trying for my license. I think the idea scares him a bit really. He thinks it's a right dodgy way to get around. The idea of me leaving bits of myself about and all..."

Hermione grinned, "That _would_ be bad. Still, I think if you have it down it's a mite safer than a broomstick! Then again, I've never really cared for those overly much..."

Dean nodded somewhat absently, looking as if his mind was working on something else at the moment. He shifted uneasily again. "Um... so... uh..."

Hermione watched him fidget and search for words and wondered what on earth was wrong with him. He'd never had a problem talking to her before.

"So... what are you doing then?" He finally got out. At her once again puzzled look, he quickly added, "For your birthday?"

"Oh..." She said, blinking in surprise. "I don't know. Hadn't really thought about it. I don't usually do much. I mean my parents usually just give me a bit of money to buy myself something in Diagon Alley when I'm getting my school supplies. Sometimes the boys... um... Ron and Harry that is, will hang out with me... well if they _remember_... but thinking about it I think they said something about having Quidditch practice..." She said, feeling slightly let down at that thought.

"Ah... well... um... I was just thinking... that is... um... there's supposed to be a meteor shower thursday night and I thought maybe if you didn't have anything else to do... um... maybe... um... you'd want to uh..."

Hermione's eyes went round, her cheeks blushing brightly as it suddenly dawned on her that he was 'asking her out'! It was just mind blowing. No Hogwarts boy had ever even thought about asking her out! At least not to her knowledge. With Viktor... well truth be told she just attributed his fascination more to the fact that she was the only girl not fawning over him... well that and there didn't appear to be many girls at Durmstrang! She was completely at a loss about how to handle this. She had to admit he was pretty attractive and he did amazing drawings and artists had always appealed to her... "Oh... well... I..."

"Hey. Sorry we're late!" Harry said as he hunkered down on the bench beside her.

"Why do mornings have to start so bloody early?" Ron asked petulantly with a yawn as he took the seat on the other side of Harry. He affected exhaustion, slumping against Harry and resting his head on his shoulder, starting to make fake snoring sounds. Harry plucked up a fat sausage and waved it under Ron's nose. Ron sniffed, then shifted his head forward, biting the sausage and pulling it out of Harry's fingers. He shoved the rest of it into his mouth, quickly chewing it with a blissful look on his face. "Ok, I'm up, I'm up!" He said once he'd swallowed it, quickly shoveling a half dozen more sausages onto his plate.

"Better than an alarm clock." Harry whispered conspiratously to Hermione. Then he glanced over, spotting Dean. "Hey Dean. Whatcha doing down here? You and Seamus have a row?"

Hermione could see a bit of flush rise to Dean's cheeks, despite his already dark complexion. "Naw. Just... um... well it gets irritating watching him and Lavender hanging all over each other so I moved down here." He said with a shrug.

Ron gave a little snort. "You didn't seem to mind it so much _the other day..._"

Dean's eyes darted up, noting the little knowing smirks on Ron's and Harry's faces. "Ya... well... um... I think I'm finished anyway. Bye." He said, quickly rising and hurrying away.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then grinned over at her. "Nothing." They said in unison.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Boys!

> > > > > > >

Double Potions that day, far from being the tense, highly unpleasant affair she'd expected, turned out to be rather quiet and ordinary. The Slytherins appeared to be completely over the whole incident with McLaggen and his buddies. She was a bit surprised that they wouldn't have remained angry at Gryffindor as a whole, but true to Draco's word, everything appeared to be completely back to 'normal'.

Snape had spent the first part of the class going through the particulars of several plants they would be collecting on their second outing, the timing of which he hadn't been able to schedule yet since Fudge had apparently been 'investigating the potential hazard of said trips to the student body'. She didn't know why Fudge would even be concerned about collecting the plants he mentioned, since they all appeared to be rather innocuous and Snape had yet to even mention any kind of hazard in the surrounding area.

Snape had started looking a bit testy after Fudge's name came up, and reasonably so she supposed. She knew she'd probably find it infuriating if she was a teacher and some bureaucrat was trying to dictate how she did her job! He worked off his frustration by springing a pop quiz on them. No big deal unless you hadn't read all of the chapters that had been thus far covered, the four after that _and_ paid special attention to the many footnotes. Hermione was one of the first ones to finish, and she hadn't even hurried.

After that, they went on to making a rather tame potion. Well, tame in that it didn't have dire warnings all over it and have the constant potential to blow up like the last one had. She didn't even bother complaining when Draco deviated from the ingredient preparation directions, but she was at least thankful he hadn't added anything he wasn't supposed to. The potion, surprisingly, turned out precisely the color, shade and consistency it was supposed to.

As Hermione started bottling up the sample of their potion, she thought she might have actually gotten through a whole Potions class without significant incident or embarrassment.

She should know better than to think those kinds of thoughts.

The door opened. Hermione heard Steven make a little satisfied, almost amused sound from his seat behind her and knew no good would come of it. As she capped the little bottle and turned to look, she saw a tall man in Auror robes who bore more than a passing resemblance to Steven making his way down the aisle.

From the irritated sound that escaped Snape, and the cold look on his face, she easily deduced that he and the newcomer were not strangers.

"What's this I hear about you antagonizing my boy again?" Adrian asked in a rather arrogant voice as he glared at Snape, coming to a stop beside Steven.

Snape glared at him, then looked over at his students, many of which were paying more attention to this new development than to what they were doing. "Be sure to know chapters seven and eight inside and out before next class. When you have finished your cleanup you may leave." He said, his tone telling them in no uncertain terms to hurry up and get out. The obvious undertone of anger was enough to make even his Slytherins look a bit nervous.

The classroom quickly began to empty. Adrian waited impatiently. Hermione caught Steven looking at his father and tilting his head significantly. She looked over. He seemed to be indicating Theo. His father sneered, eyeing the boy as he finished packing away his supplies. Theo shouldered his bag and started towards the door. He spotted their stares as he neared the aisle and came to a stop.

"You're Nott, aren't you? The Death Eater's boy." Adrian said with a hint of malicious amusement.

Theo's eyes narrowed in anger, but he didn't respond. Several of the other Slytherins had stopped their progress towards the door, eyeing the development warily.

"Might interest you to know I saw your father just the other day." He said, watching Theo closely to see if he was getting a rise out of him. "Nearly got him with the Avada Kedavra. You came this close to being fatherless!" He said, holding up his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart.

"Leave him alone." Draco snarled.

"Ah... and little Death Eater Malfoy's boy is here too." He glanced around, noting Goyle standing in the aisle near the door, glaring at him. "My word. What is a _Goyle_ doing in this class? I thought it was for students who had a _brain._" He chuckled nastily as he saw the anger his words inspired. "My, we have the whole lot here don't we? I was exchanging curses with each and every one of your fathers this past week. Small world, isn't it?"

"You fought all three of our fathers?" Draco asked.

"Indeed." The man replied, sneering again.

"And they're all still alive and well?"

"For the moment." he conceded.

Draco snorted derisively, "Sounds like you're a rather piss poor excuse for an Auror! Why don't you quite bitching and moaning and try getting back to work, you bloody slacker!"

The man glared furiously as Draco strolled blithely past him. As his eyes fell on Theo again, he saw him smirking.

"I'd have to agree. And do try working on your aim." Theo said deadpan, "Your success rate is pathetic." With that he followed the other snickering Slytherins out the door.

"Told you they were prats." Steven muttered.

"Let's see how long he keeps that smirk." His father murmured darkly.

Hermione just stared at him. She had known Steven had to have gotten his nasty disposition somewhere, but it stunned her that someone so obnoxious would have been allowed to become an Auror! She supposed perhaps people in that occupation had just become a bit elevated in her mind since they fought dark witches and wizards... it was a bit of a reality check to be shown so blatantly that, just like with any other group of people, you get the occasional arse.

He glanced over, noticing her stare. He scowled at her. "What are you staring at, Mudblood?"

Her jaw dropped indignantly. To be called that by some boy who was too young and stupid to know any better was one thing, but to be called that by a grown man, and _Auror_ at that, was somehow ten times worse! Her high opinion of Aurors was plummeting rapidly.

"Yes, I know who you are. Vamp any new celebrities lately?"

Hermione felt like she'd been slapped.

"That will be quite enough." Snape growled, striding angrily over to face Adrian. "I will not stand for any more badgering of my students, is that clear?"

Adrian smirked. "Always so touchy." He said with amusement, "Why do you care if I have a bit of sport with that one? It's not like she has any social standing."

"She's my student, and that's all that matters." Snape replied coldly, "Now get on with your little tantrum so you can get it out of your system and get out of my sight."

Adrian's eyes narrowed angrily. "Steven tells me you have assigned him detentions seven days a week."

"Until the Yule break." Snape said with a curt nod, "But that's only if he behaves himself. I could keep it up for the rest of the year and _the next_ as well if I so chose."

"That's preposterous! There is absolutely no cause for even a single detention!"

"He very nearly killed sixteen people! I'd say that's a rather good reason for giving him detention. I could just see him expelled instead if you'd prefer."

"You wouldn't dare!" Adrian hissed. Then his eyes strayed back to Hermione, who'd stayed there a bit uncertainly, her path to the door blocked by the arguing men. He changed tact, "How long will _she_ be in detention then?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "As I already told your son, Miss Granger didn't do anything."

"Of course she did! Everything he did was because of the way that little trollop was taunting him. She was the cause of it! She's the one who deserves detention! My son was just an innocent victim of her wiles!"

Hermione let out an indignant sound.

"Either you've been listening to your son too much, or you're just as deluded as he is!" Snape said in a low, furious hiss.

Adrian sneered at him, "You can try to sugar coat it all you want, but we both know it was her all along. You want my son in detention so bad? Give her detention too!"

"I'm not giving an innocent student detention just because of your son's stupidity!"

Adrian folded his arms over his chest. "That's the deal. Both or neither. I'm sure Fudge will see that as being fair."

"You do not dictate my disciplinary actions."

Adrian smirked again, dropping his voice. "In fact," He went on as if Snape had not even spoken, "As chance would have it, I've already mentioned it in passing and he felt I was being most equitable. He's still a bit on edge over the whole incident. He's even been toying with the idea of placing Ministry assigned administrative monitors in every classroom in this school. If he hears you won't even be reasonable, then he might see no choice but to go that route. You don't really want something that drastic over something as foolish as this, now do you?" He asked, his voice gaining an annoyingly unctuous tone.

Hermione's already flaring temper blazed to its full glory. He was blackmailing Snape using her!

Snape looked over at her and their eyes met. He gave a little, barely perceptible sigh, then pulled his eyes back to Adrian. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and she knew he was about to give in and let Steven get away unpunished.

Because of her.

She looked over at Adrian. A little triumphant sneer had already found its way onto his lips. Steven was smirking openly, looking rather superior. Snape opened his mouth, his shoulders sagging ever so slightly in defeat.

"Fine." Hermione answered before he could utter a word.

They all three looked over at her in surprise.

"Fine what?" Adrian asked, obviously irritated at being interrupted when he was just about to force a concession from Snape.

"Fine, I'll have detentions too."

"Don't be daft." Adrian said, rolling his eyes and using a tone that dripped with condescension. "He's not going to give you detentions."

Snape eyed her for a moment, then looked back at Adrian, a little smirk slipping onto his lips. "A deal is a deal." He glanced over at Hermione, "I'll see you after dinner, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded, heading for the door as Snape stepped aside to let her pass.

"As for you," Snape said, looking at Steven with a glint in his eyes. "Report to Mr. Filch's office after dinner. You'll report to him all this week. He has something _extra special_ for you to do. After that I believe you'll be helping out Hagrid with some new creatures he just got in. Now run along."

Steven looked up at his father indignantly.

Adrian glared at Snape. "As you said, a deal is a deal." He said rather stiffly. He glanced down at his son. "Keep an eye on that Mudblood. If she misses even one detention you owl me."

Steven looked at Snape, then back to his father "But..."

Adrian let out an irritable huff and stormed from the room.

"But father...!" Steven called after him, snatching up his bag and hurrying after him.

Snape smirked as the boy ran out the door. It felt better than he'd ever admit beating Adrian at his own ploy.

After a minute his smirk faded away. Now he just had to figure out what to do with Hermione. He took a deep breath and sighed it out. Despite how much he wanted to see Steven punished, he would never have forced detentions on her so unjustly. It was true that he might do such a thing if it were Harry or Ron, but not her. Not only did she show far more potential than most of the hopelessly simple minded students he most often was forced to deal with... but things had also been unsettlingly... _odd_ between them of late.

He couldn't really explain it, even to himself, but all he knew is that the prospect of having to spend an hour or so a day alone with her worried him. He was almost tempted to look for ways to give other students detention as well so there would at least be other people there... but that would be wrong and he knew it. Besides, if there were other people there he would have to give her odious tasks to do, which would make him feel a bit guilty. She had done him a favor in a way after all. To have to admit defeat to _Adrian_ would have been unthinkably infuriating.

He would just have to find things to occupy his time during her detentions so he didn't have to interact with her. He always had tasks that he put off for lack of free time. Looked like it was time to catch up on some of them.

> > > > > > >

Hermione leaned back against the base of the tree, watching the boys careening through the air at breakneck speeds, and just glad _she_ wasn't on the team. Since Slytherin of course had the Pitch today, Harry had decided they should at least get in some flying practice since it had turned out to be such a lovely day. They were playing some kind of flying game where Harry would do some tricky maneuvers, then the other team members in turns would try to duplicate the moves.

She was still in a bit of shock over the whole scene in Potions. She hadn't told the boys yet. She didn't know what had possessed her to voluntarily get herself detention every bloody night! Then again, she was at least reasonably sure that Steven would be getting the worst end of the deal. She just hoped Snape went easy on her since... well she'd kind of helped him out in a way. Well, she'd given him a way out of being bested by Steven's loathsome father at any rate, and she got the definite feeling that was worth something.

Hermione tired of squinting up into the relatively bright sky and definitely needed to get her mind off the subject. She didn't have that much free time left before she would have to go face her first detention. She decided to go over the charm they would be learning that week again. She pulled over her school bag and started looking for her Charms book.

The red journal slipped out, falling into her lap.

Hermione stared at it uneasily for a moment, then picked it up (rather more gingerly than she usually handled books) and started slipping it back in.

The words _Oh come on!_ Scrawled across the cover.

Hermione paused, looking down at the journal with trepidation.

_I've been in that overcrowded bag forever! Is five bloody minutes of fresh air too much to ask? _

Hermione sighed. She knew she would have to deal with this... or rather _"her"_ sooner or later... she just wasn't sure she _could_. It was mortifying enough telling a mindless journal about that dream! This was like talking to someone who'd read her diary or something!

She took a deep breath and pulled out her quill and ink and flipped the journal open. She stared down at the blank page before her, wondering where to start. She was half hoping Diana would start, but at the same time was afraid of what she might say.

You're not the type I'd expect to be at a loss for words. Come on. Ask.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Ask what?" she wrote.

The questions you want to ask. I know they've got to be screaming to get out of your brain.

Well, that was true. She did have many questions buzzing around in her head. She just wasn't sure if she could make herself ask most of them. Finally she settled on one that she really wanted to know, but that shouldn't be too embarrassing for her. "Why did you pretend to be a dream journal?"

I can be one if I chose. I've certainly read enough books on the subject, and Hell, I'm a BOOK! It's not like I'm going to forget anything!

Well being able to remember everything you read would certainly be useful... Of course Hermione remembered most of what she read anyway, but on rare occasion she still had to look things up again. Still, that was beside the point. "You didn't answer my question."

An odd, jagged squiggle flitted across the spine margin of the book before disappearing. Hermione got the unreasoning impression that it equated to irritated muttering or something of the sort.

I watch those I'm given to for a time to get a feel for how best to approach them. I mean if I just went 'Hey! How ya doing? Wanna chat?' half of them would probably freak out and chuck me out a window or something. I don't much care for that experience... trust me. It's still happened on occasion. It was quite obvious you were having dreams that troubled you, so that's the route I chose.

"How did you know I was having troubling dreams?"

Well the thrashing about and moaning are pretty normal with teenagers, but after you woke you would often just lay there awake for long stretches and you felt troubled, as if trying to work something out.

Hermione blushed brightly. She didn't know she'd been making such a ruckus at night. She'd have to remember to place silencing spells on her hangings. "So it was just a way to find out the juicy details before I wizened up." She wrote a bit irritably.

If that's what it takes to figure out what's bothering you. Would you really have told me any of that otherwise? I'll answer for you: no. You would have just hedged around it if you even bothered talking to me at all. You're a very secretive person, whether you chose to realize that or not. I doubt that even your closest friends know what is going on in your head ninety percent of the time. Now we've gotten the worst roadblock behind us, so let's move on and quit dwelling on how we got here!

"You expect me to continue talking to you after that?"

_Yes. You NEED to and we both know it. Well, you need to talk to someone at any rate, and I rather doubt you're going to open up to anyone in person. I'm just a book. _

"You're not just a book. Dumbledore told me about you."

_Well, close enough._

Hermione really didn't want to go into her dream right now, but she'd feel guilty just shoving Diana back in her schoolbag so quickly. She decided it would be best to simply redirect. "This curse that you're under, what can you tell me about it?"

_What does that matter?_

"Well, perhaps if I knew more about it I could research it and try to find a counter curse for it."

_Ah. Well don't waste your time. Someone's already found me the counter curse. I've known it for quite some years now._

That stunned her, "And you haven't used it? Don't you want to be human again?"

_At my age? Not particularly._

"What does your age have to do with it?"

_I'm not exactly a girl anymore. I'm not going to go into my actual age, and it's not polite to ask a lady that at any rate, but I would think Albus' explanation of what happened to me and WHEN would have told you enough. My body was transfigured, but that doesn't mean it stopped aging. I'd be a wrinkled up old crone by now if I survived returning to human form at all. I'd much rather be a somewhat tattered book, thanks. No one is quite sure yet if I'll live longer in this form than an average life span for a witch, but the chances appear better as a book, and at least I'm not suffering the aches and pains of old age! I've heard quite enough about that to be grateful for small favors._

Hermione thought that over. Given the choice, she'd probably choose being a book over being a woman of a hundred and seventy or so as well! Sure, Dumbledore seemed to get along fine, but sometimes she saw little indications that time was catching up with even him. "So what's it feel like? Being a book I mean?"

_It's a bit hard to explain really. I don't really feel like the hands holding me and the quill going over my pages... though I do feel it if I'm damaged or thrown and the like, but it's more like they're hurting my body, not sheets of parchment. I don't FEEL like a book to myself. It's more like I'm still human, but just trapped in a little room inside this book. When you write on my pages, I hear it. When I speak, the words you see appear. I know where I am in a vague sort of way, but I rarely look out. Least not when anyone else is around._

How could she 'look out'? Perhaps it was just another perception thing. "Why not?"

_Well... I guess I could show you... just promise not to chuck me in the lake or anything._

Hermione gave a little snort of amusement. "Ok." she wrote.

She waited curiously, but the journal remained 'silent' for several minutes. She was just dipping her quill into her ink to ask her if something was wrong when something on the corner of the page caught her eye. It was what looked like a sketch of the top half of a head peeking over the edge of the page. The wide, almond shaped eyes blinked. Hermione was so surprised she started, her quill falling from her fingers, spattering a bit of ink on the page. She quickly snatched the quill back up, but the little sketch was gone. She looked around the pages, then peeked on the page before, but it was nowhere to be found.

_Maybe now you see why._

Hermione sighed. She got a definite sad vibe from those words. "I'm sorry." She quickly wrote, "I was just a bit startled. Come back out."

There was nothing for another few minutes, then she spotted movement and saw her peeking around the left edge of page. She watched Hermione warily, but when Hermione just waited patiently, she eventually shifted into view a bit more. Hermione just watched the moving sketch with fascination. She slowly shifted out until she was standing full in view. She was about six inches tall and absolutely exquisitely drawn. She looked about in her early twenties, attractively thin with slightly exotic looking features. Her hair was pulled back in a single long braid that looked to be long enough to be just past her bum if left hanging. At the moment, she had it over her shoulder and was toying with the end a bit nervously. The only flaw in her appearance (other than being two dimensional and merely a sketch) was her clothing, which was much less expertly drawn. She was wearing something reminiscent of a tube top and a short skirt, neither of which were shaded to show the proper amount of contour of the body below. The little woman followed her eyes and the shading on her cheeks definitely darkened. Words appeared below her.

_Sorry. Dean wasn't much into drawing clothing and I'm not nearly the artist he is. Gregory was rather fond of his work, but I didn't think _you_ would really want the full 'life drawings' experience..._

It was truly odd to see words she knew to be coming from the woman before her appearing without her mouth moving. "Dean? You mean Dean Thomas?"

The little sketch nodded. _Ya. If you flip up the most recent card he's the last name on the previous card. He had me in the beginning of his second year. _The little figure looked down at herself._ This isn't precisely what I really looked like, but I kind of prefer his sketches. He has such a talent! I can look like I did when cursed, but for some reason his drawings look a bit more realistic than my 'appearance' before. I think art has just gone more towards realism since I was cursed. _She said, her little shoulders shrugging.

The little figure appeared to walk forward. It was a strange sight. She just moved and grew bigger, the bottom half of her disappearing as she got 'closer' until it was just her head and shoulders showing at the top of the page. Lines scrolled around her in a square and she folded her arms on top of the bottom edge as if it were a windowsill. She shifted a bit, propping her head up with one hand as she appeared to be looking Hermione over.

_Never got a good look at you before. You're not really how I pictured you. Kind of thought you'd be older looking._

Hermione scowled.

The little face smiled. _Just saying you sound more mature than you look. Still, can't judge a book by its cover._ She said with an impish grin on her little face.

Well, she supposed she couldn't be insulted by being told she sounded mature... though being told she didn't look it chafed a bit. "So what did you help Dean with?"

The little eyes actually rolled. _Asking me to kiss and tell again! Well, Dean's issue wasn't as private as most, so I suppose I can tell you. Many of his friends already know. He had an accident early in the summer before second year. His hand was almost completely severed. They were able to fix it, but it took a while to regain the manual dexterity in it. He's an artist, and it was his dominant hand. Drawing is his whole world, so losing his hand would be like a fate worse than death for him. He started having terrible nightmares about it. They got so bad he developed a bit of insomnia, but his father doesn't believe in using the Dreamless Sleep potions regularly. By the end of the summer he was starting to get actual medical problems from the lack of sleep. The nightmares continued on into the school year, so I helped him deal with them. He still has a deep seated fear, but at least now it doesn't plague him constantly._

Hermione remembered when Lupin had let them face the boggart. Dean's had indeed turned into a huge severed hand. She'd wondered what that had been about.

_Once he was able to shake the nightmares, He sketched in me as a kind of repayment until the time came to pass me on. He was so sweet._

Well, he'd always struck Hermione as a rather nice boy as well. She couldn't help remembering breakfast. She'd subtly asked the boys and they indeed seemed completely oblivious to the significance of thursday and had practice scheduled from dinner until they had to give up because it was too dark. They would undoubtedly be worn out and go right to bed after that. She wondered if Dean's 'invitation' still held, or if the boys had somehow chased him off. Still, she wasn't sure she should go. For a meteor shower he'd undoubtedly want to take her up to the Astronomy tower, and that would probably get tongues wagging. Still... he was a nice enough boy, and given her prospects she probably shouldn't discourage him. Besides, if they didn't tell anyone they were going there perhaps no one would find out. Of course she would have to be letting him break curfew... but then he would be accompanied by a prefect, so... but then now she had detention after dinner each night. Could she get Snape to let her go early that night or perhaps have the detention earlier in the day?

She glanced down, seeing movement.

_Looks like interesting thoughts. Care to share?_

Hermione blushed. "It's nothing. Just remembered something. So what did you help Goyle out with?" She wrote, quickly trying to divert the overly curious 'woman' again.

_Ah ah! Nope. If you want to know that, you can ask Gregory yourself. _

"That personal was it?"

_If someone tells me something in confidence that is not common knowledge, I don't repeat it. That would be rude. You might want to ask him though. I doubt he's ever discussed it with anyone else, but I get the feeling he might just tell you. It might help you work out some of those ridiculously old fashioned compunctions of yours actually. His 'situation' is even more unconventional than you having a thing for Snape._

Hermione went beet red. "I do not have a 'thing' for Snape!" She scribbled irritably.

_I'm not judging you, Hermione! Snape's a wonderful person, and I can see why you'd go for him. You two are like peas in a pod! If you'd gone to school at the same time as him you two probably would have fought furiously for the top grades... and popped out a few kids within a few years of graduation... Too bad it didn't happen like that really. He probably wouldn't have had nearly as many issues if he had had someone like you._

Hermione's eyes shot wide. She flipped to the front of the book and quickly started leafing through the cards, scanning them thoroughly. She felt a bit light headed as she came across the entry that read "Severus Snape, February 26, 1977". Diana knew Snape! Had they become friends? Would she now tell Snape what Hermione had written? The thought was too mortifying to even contemplate!

_That whole slapping the pages in my face thing is getting old real fast. Cut it out!_

She glanced over at the words as the scrawled across the blank page opposite. She felt a little flash of guilt, but wasn't sure she could respond. Her mind was still filled with the possibilities. Then again... she had to admit there was a little bit of curiosity blossoming in her about how Snape had been as a teenager. All she'd heard were the obviously highly colored recollections of a few of his childhood enemies. Still, it wasn't like she could ask without it looking like she really was interested, which she wasn't! The very idea was preposterous. He was a professor!

_Don't worry, like told you already, I'm not gonna go blabbing your secrets to anyone! So calm down. Deep breaths, that's it. Breath... breath..._

Hermione rolled her eyes, getting the definite impression she was being teased.

_Snape had a hard time opening up to me as well. He's even more emotionally withdrawn than you are, and that's definitely saying something!_

"Hey!" Hermione muttered indignantly.

_Denial! Get over it! Anyway, like I was saying, he was a real tough nut to crack... but with good reason I suppose. When I finally got a glimpse underneath... he was so emotionally ravaged it just broke my heart. If his father were still alive I might have risked becoming human again just to curse the bastard! And Severus never seemed to catch a break. Any time he found someone who might help ease that loneliness it just ended up being one more scar to live with. I kind of wished I had been given more time with him really. I only had about five weeks after he'd had a particularly difficult emotional blow, and most of that time was spent coaxing my way through all his bloody emotional barriers. It felt like I'd just gotten him to really start to open up, but then I had to leave him before I was anywhere near done helping him. I hate to say it, but I probably just added to his abandonment issues._

"Why would you leave before you were done?"

_It's not as if I had a choice! It was an emergency. Potential suicide. Rather nasty affair really. Anyway, I kept hoping I'd get back to him, but he graduated, and by the time he'd come back to Hogwarts he'd already let his pain lead him into making so many bad choices. I only got the chance to talk to him again a couple years ago. Gregory conveniently 'forgot' me in his classroom once. Snape was reluctant at first of course, but I could tell he still doesn't have anyone he can really talk to. Deep down inside he's still that troubled boy I got to know so briefly. It wasn't easy hearing what had become of him. I still feel wretchedly guilty over it. If only I'd been able to stay with him longer perhaps his life would have taken a different path. No use living in the past and wondering what would have happened if I'd done things differently I suppose... still, when I'm not being used there's little to do but dwell on it really._

Hermione's head jerked up as she heard a strangled cry. Ron, who'd been trying a high speed banking maneuver had misjudged his angle and been thrown from his broom. She quickly jerked her robe over the journal as the tail end of the horrendous splash sprinkled over her. At least he'd been over the lake! She looked up and shook her head, seeing that his teammates were having a hard time keeping on their own brooms as well... but that was because they were all doubled over with laughter.

Hermione set the journal down, rising and pulling out her wand as Ron sputtered to the surface, flailing a bit to try to tread water fully clothed. She levitated him, plucking him out of the icy water and over onto the shore a couple meters from her. He sprawled gratefully onto the ground, still spitting out water. "Thanks 'Mione." He muttered, then squinted up at his mates. "Shut it, you prats!" He called up.

That of course only increased the laughter.

Hermione sat back down. She didn't really want to write in the journal in front of anyone, and Ron looked disinclined to get back on his broom right away. He was rubbing the small of his back and glaring up at the others.

She picked up the journal, pulling over her bag. She paused as she started to put it away. She opened the cover. The writing was gone. Still... she was curious... She quickly lifted the cards, locating Snape's name again, then looking at the next entry. The cards flipped back down and the book clapped shut of its own volition, narrowly missing pinching her fingers. She blushed, accepting the silent reprimand for being overly nosy. Still, she'd gotten a glimpse at the name. Narcissa Black. She sighed as she put the book away. Not surprising to hear that woman had contemplated suicide in school. Hermione figured if _she_ was slated to marry _Lucius Malfoy_ she'd be a touch suicidal as well! She settled back, going back to watching the practice as it started up again.

> > > > > > >

Hermione hurried down the corridor towards the Potions classroom, running a little late. She had finally had to tell the boys about her detentions and they had gone on endlessly about the injustice of it. She'd tried to tell them she had voluntarily accepted it, but she could tell they were less than convinced. Ron had even offered to write to the twins to get some nasty pranks to use on Snape in retaliation, but she'd flatly refused. She just hoped they kept their promise not to pull anything.

As she entered the Potions classroom she saw Snape standing there at his desk with a medium sized cauldron steaming away before him, apparently working on a potion.

"I expect punctuality from my students, Miss Granger." He said offhandedly without even looking up.

She blushed a bit. "Sorry." She made her way forward, taking her regular seat, waiting for him to get time to tell her what she was to be doing. Time passed, but he just went about his business, apparently oblivious to her presence.

She shifted a bit, then looked at her watch. It had been ten minutes already! She waited until he finished adding the freshly minced Bloodroot and settled into stirring it slowly.

"Um... aren't you going to give me something to do?" She asked tentatively.

He glanced up. "Didn't you bring your homework? A book perhaps?"

She blinked in surprise. "You want me to do my homework?"

He sighed, going back to watching the potion as he stirred. "I generally custom tailor detentions to suit. If you do something particularly daft, endanger yourself or others or _irritate me_, you get particularly nasty chores to do. If I assigned detention for more inane infractions merely to keep others from making the same mistakes, the chores aren't quite so tedious... The punishment, as they say, must fit the crime. You, Miss Granger," He said, glancing up at her, "Have done nothing wrong. You see my conundrum."

"Oh..." She said, fidgeting a bit uneasily. "So how long do I have to stay?"

"An hour is the standard minimum, and I'm afraid I will have to ask you to stay for the full duration. If you didn't notice on the way in, young Mr. Ackerley of Ravenclaw House has stationed himself just down the corridor. I believe it is safe to say that Mr. Cornfoot will know if you leave early."

Hermione sighed deeply, rolling her eyes. Leave it to that prat to keep tabs on her! "Well I haven't my bag, because I didn't expect to need it. What am I to do for an hour?"

"Well, I'm afraid I haven't really the time to keep you entertained at the moment." He said a bit sarcastically.

She blushed again. She hadn't meant to sound petulant, but it had obviously come out that way. "Um... can I help you with that potion or something?"

He looked up at her contemplatively for a moment. He hadn't really expected her to want to help. He'd hoped she would simply sit there, lost in a book... but he couldn't deny it would be nice to have a bit of assistance. The potion was tedious and had a great number of ingredients, which is why he'd put off having to make it. He went back to work. "If you wish." He muttered as he measured out the next herb.

She got up and went over, standing on the other side of his desk and looking at the many gathered ingredients.

"That bowl there." He said, nodding towards a shallow bowl on the corner of his desk.

She picked it up and looked in it. It contained hundreds of tiny shells. As she tilted the bowl a bit, they shifted and slid over each other... the bowl lit up with an exquisite play of candlelight off of the tiny, iridescent surfaces as the clattering of the shells against one another produced a sound so hauntingly beautiful that it sent a tingle down her spine. She shivered, staring at them raptly, "What are they?"

"The shells of Fairy Clams. Devilishly hard to find, but if you can locate a single colony of them you'll be set for life. So long as you don't let anyone else find it that is. They're named for the similarity of their shells to Muggle clams, but the creatures that make them are much more like miniature merpeople. The mer-equivalent of fairies actually. They create the shells, then magically bind them onto their backs so they look a bit like an imitation of the wings that their airborne counterparts sport. The shells have little practical use really. The creatures have rather thin, wispy bodies, so they can actually draw themselves up and hide in their shells like clams, but it would be camouflage only. The shells are too thin to afford the creatures much protection. They use them for a couple of days, then cast them aside and make new ones. Each colony generally digs its own little dump for the old shells, and they don't mind at all if you remove them. They're just trash to them at that point."

"Why would they cast them aside so quickly?"

"Fashion." Snape said with a distinctly derisive tone. "They're even more conceited than regular fairies. You'll note they're all of slightly different sizes and shapes and each makes a different sound when rapped against its mate."

"Oh..." She said, reaching in and trailing her finger through the little shells to stir them up a bit. They did indeed appear to be of a wide variety. They were all pale, opalescent white, but each seemed to have its own particular pattern of iridescence. She smirked as she spotted a long one that reflected in a little plaid-like pattern.

"I need two ounces." He reached over, setting a mortar and pestle before her. "Finely powdered."

Her jaw dropped slightly. She looked down at the shells. It seemed like a crime to destroy such beautiful objects. She took a deep breath and sighed it out sadly. She carefully measured them out so she wouldn't have to crush more than necessary. It took nearly half of them as thin as they were. She cringed as she started crushing them. The beautiful little notes tinkled out as before, but quickly became distorted. By the time they were coarsely ground they had fallen silent. She felt an ache of remorse as she continued grinding them.

She looked up, suddenly remembering something. "Oh... um... I was wondering if I could do my detention earlier on Thursday? You see it's my birthday and..." She trailed off, her cheeks darkening. She couldn't bring herself to admit she had plans, or lie and say she wanted to hang out with the boys or something like that. Well, she wasn't sure she had plans at this point, but she'd rather keep the option open if at all possible.

He looked up at her, his eyes searching hers. She averted her eyes and he rolled his, obviously getting an inkling of what kind of plans she had. "I don't normally allow rescheduling of detentions, as I'm sure you know."

She sighed.

"But since I will be needing to grade some potions that evening and it doesn't really matter when I do that I suppose I can allow it this time." He looked up at her seriously, "But don't be thinking you can do that any time you please. This is a one time concession. You may have taken on these detentions voluntarily, but I still have to maintain a certain level of discipline. If I let you get away with such things others will expect the same treatment."

"Of course. I understand. I have no plans to ask again."

He gave a slight nod, going back to peering into the cauldron.

Once she finished reducing the shells to a fine powder, she measured once more, putting the proper amount in the waiting silver bowl. The powder shimmered even in the dim light, looking almost like powdered unicorn horn. She had crushed just a bit more than needed to compensate for any that might cling to the mortar, so she scraped the tiny amount of residue into a spare vial before cleansing the mortar. She couldn't bear the thought of wasting any of the powder after sacrificing those precious shells to make it.

Snape noticed this with a touch of amusement, but chose not to comment. He merely pushed over a small wooden chopping board with a number of pale roots and a small silver knife on it.

"Any particular angle on these, or do you want me to cut them as I please like Draco does?" She asked with a little smirk.

He took a deep breath and sighed it out softly. "I'll give you a standard rule of thumb, Miss Granger. If you observe Draco deviating from the proscribed preparations, _never_ repeat the same deviation on another potion that calls for the same ingredient."

Her smirk widened.

"Unless of course you learn to understand _why_ he deviates sometimes." Snape added.

Her smirk flitted away as her brow furrowed.

"Draco's variations maximize the ingredient's potential within a given potion, but what works well for one may make the same ingredient useless for another. The Yarrow root today, for example. He sliced it thinner and at a much greater angle than called for. He did that because the increased angle slices across more of the cells, the thinner slices increasing surface exposure, combining to allow the roots to exude much more of their essence in a more time efficient manner. This is beneficial for that particular potion because that ingredient is put in only five minutes before completion and strained out promptly afterwards, leaving it little time to steep. The original creator of the potion didn't do it that way because they lacked the proper understanding of how to balance out the increased Yarrow root using a few other minor adjustments that you may have noticed Draco making. Using that variation increased the power of the potion by about ten to fifteen percent over standard. Then again, doing the same thing to those roots for a potion that does not remove them would cause them to dissolve too fast and could very well ruin the potion."

"Oh." She said softly, staring down at the roots before her thoughtfully.

After a moment, he smirked. "Forty five degrees and one eighth of an inch thick will be sufficient."

She nodded, following his instructions. It chafed a bit to think Draco knew that much more about the ingredients and how best to use them, but she supposed he had more practice, having been raised in a magical household and being so close to Snape. He'd probably been making potions ever since he could see over the edge of the cauldron. Then again, perhaps she would have found little advantages such as that if she'd been looking. As it was, she had never even contemplated going against what the book clearly told her to do.

He had her prepare several other ingredients after that, which she did in silence. It made her feel a bit odd inside when she saw him use the ingredients she'd prepared without even checking them. It surprised her that he would just trust that she'd done it correctly.

After a time, he stopped stirring and drew up his chair, settling into it and folding his arms across his chest. "It must simmer now, _undisturbed_, until it turns." he commented when he saw her questioning stare.

"Oh." She said. She went over and got her chair, bringing it over and flicking her wand at it, making it taller so she'd be at the proper height for his taller desk. She settled into her chair, then looked over the ingredients. Almost all of them had been used already. "Um... was there anything else that needs to be prepared?"

"No. The powdered shell is the final ingredient. Besides, for now it would be best not to jostle the cauldron by mucking about with anything on the desk."

"Ah. Ok."

They sat in silence for a time.

"How long will it take until it 'turns'?" She asked, not even entirely sure what that term meant in this case. Would it curdle?

He sighed, looking up from his silent observation of the cauldron. "Am I boring you, Miss Granger?"

She blushed slightly. "No. I just... I was curious."

"No surprise there. As to the time... that all depends on the minute variations in the ingredients. It may be ten minutes, may be an hour. Patience is a virtue."

"Oh. I see. Usually there is a set amount of time. I don't think I've done a potion that had a possible time variation of up to fifty minutes!"

"Well this is a particularly advanced and tedious potion that most would simply go out and buy. Unfortunately its effectiveness is in direct proportion to the amount of care taken in its preparation, and I'm not about to trust something like this from the corner apothecary. Then again, I rarely if ever buy anything more than ingredients I cannot procure myself there. I've seen how they work. They go more for volume than quality. If you want something done right..." He said with a little shrug.

She gave a thoughtful little nod. Muggle medicines and such were closely monitored for quality, but she had noticed that the many potions available in the apothecary shop had been completely bereft of stamps of approval or any other kind of indication that their quality was checked. It had made her a bit leery about purchasing such potions as well.

"I must admit I'm a bit curious," Snape said after a moment, startling her a bit, "Why did you accept these detentions?"

"Well I couldn't just let that prat get away with nearly killing the lot of us!" She said, promptly having to fight off memories of him knocking her down, very nearly at the cost of his own life.

"Did you honestly expect that I would take it easy on you should I get you in detention?"

"No." And she honestly hadn't. Sure she'd _hoped_, but no real expectation had been there. She was still a bit surprised that he hadn't immediately set her to some wretched tasks. "I guess I just figured that no matter how hard you made it on me... well knowing that you would most likely be making twice as hard on Cornfoot would make it worth it."

A little smirk stole over his lips. "Oh he's regretting his actions quite thoroughly right about now. Trust me." He said reassuringly.

She gave him a little smile, then they settled into silence once again. He seemed content to let it draw out, but the absence of any activity whatsoever was quickly unsettling her. Whenever she looked over at him, watching him as he silently observed his potion, she couldn't help but remember her dreams... couldn't help but remember the silky feel of his hair and the feel of his lips against hers. It may have been her imagination, but she could have sworn he had kissed her back, even if just a bit.

She quickly shifted her eyes away from him, blushing slightly as she realized the impropriety of her thoughts. It was one thing to entertain foolish notions alone in one's bed, quite another to imagine them while staring at their subject, especially when he was a grown man, and an authority figure at that.

She glanced over at him again and found him looking back. He'd obviously noticed her peculiar reaction, his gaze mildly curious. "Um..." She said, trying to quickly come up with a subject for discussion so he would merely think she had been wanting to ask him something. "That entry in your book... the one about the Astralgalus... how did you know about the enhancement? I've never seen any other mention of it...?" To tell the truth, she had been wanting to ask him that anyway. The odd letter and its meaning had been in the back of her mind all day.

"Ah, that. Yes, well David Friedman was one of my Herbology teachers during my schooling here."

She could have smacked herself. Of course he hadn't been _teaching_ there yet! He'd still been a student! She felt like a prize idiot for not even making that connection at the time. It was just so hard to grasp the concept that Snape was once a teenager too. "Oh... he didn't invent it _that_ long ago, did he?"

He gave a little snort. "No. It's only been about five years since he perfected that particular enhancement, but we've kept in touch over the years. Bloody shame he didn't stay on. I always thought he was an excellent teacher. One of the best I ever had as a matter of fact. No one else has ever taught me as much that man did in a single year. Too bad one must cater to the lowest common denominator in order to be considered an 'effective' teacher. I can see why he left, of course. Too infuriating to have to try to spoon feed knowledge to children, half of which appear to have been given at least a partial lobotomy..." He glanced over as if only just realizing that he was talking to a student. "No offense." he muttered. "Well, not that you would fit into that category anyway." he added offhandedly.

She blushed again. She found herself doing that so often around him lately! "None taken. I can see your point really. It does get rather frustrating trying to explain things to some of my classmates. So... do you write to him?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Of course not! Too many witches and wizards out there would just love to get ahold of some of his unreleased secrets, so he rarely writes. He floo's over to see me about once a month. Says he likes getting the chance to get out of his 'little world'. Not that he bothers seeing any of the 'outside world' on his trips. Mostly we just sit about in my quarters chatting. He doesn't much like being around strangers nowadays. He's become a bit of a hermit. His visits make for a rather nice break for me as well really. So rare I can talk to someone with whom I don't have to constantly stop to explain everything."

She nodded, her head buzzing a bit. It _was_ him that had been talking to David about her! What on earth had he been saying? It didn't sound to be bad things, but she couldn't imagine much good that he would have seen in her.

They lapsed into silence once again after that. She had so many questions she was dying to ask, but they all sounded far too nosey, even to her. Still, she didn't want the silence to drag out again, and the potion gave no signs of changing. "Um... I wondered... those words in the beginning of your book... 'I still remember'... Was that a dedication to someone?"

His eyes darted over to her, then averted uneasily. His cheeks actually seemed to tinge ever so slightly. He didn't answer for so long she started to think he wouldn't.

"Yes." he finally admitted in a very quiet voice while peering intently into his cauldron, "It is for the only woman who has ever believed in me."

"Oh." She said softly, "She sounds like she's very special." Bloody Hell! Was he _married?_ She'd never even contemplated the idea! Come to think of it, most of the professors did appear to keep their private lives very secret... she'd never heard any of them mention a single word about a family outside of Hogwarts, though she was sure at least some of them must have them. He could have a wife and half a dozen kids for all she knew!

He looked up, watching her face and noting the slightly embarrassed flush. A little smirk slipped over his lips. "Yes, she _was_ very special." After letting her squirm a bit more, he added, "Not that you really need to know, but it is to my _mother_. She died when I was about four."

"Oh." She said, blushing brightly. After a rather awkward silence, she couldn't help but ask, "What is it that you remember?"

"That would be between her and myself, now wouldn't it?"

She went scarlet, realizing she had overstepped her bounds quite a bit with such an obviously personal question. Her eyes darted up as he got to his feet.

"Come along." He said as he strode past her.

She scrambled after him. "Where are we going?" She asked as he led her towards the back of the room.

"You are obviously excessively bored, so I'm going to give you something to occupy your time." He replied, opening the door to the small storage closet.

She blushed as she followed him in. She hadn't been in there since she'd swiped ingredients from him. That seemed like so very long ago now.

The interior of the closet had changed a bit. It was now host to many cages and containers that had an amazing variety of small creatures in them. She cringed back from the Acromantula as it hissed at her.

"What do you want me to do in here?" She asked worriedly.

"It's around feeding time for a number of my little pets. I'll go over the particulars quickly, but then I need to get back to my potion. It isn't close to turning yet, but that could change quickly."

She bit her lip, but listened intently as he quickly went over what each creature was to be fed. Well, most of them didn't look too bad, though she wasn't looking forward to feeding the raw liver to the Acromantula. She'd heard enough about them from Harry and Ron to give her nightmares! She was just glad its container had a crosshatched lid so she could merely shove bits through without actually opening it. She wanted to take no chances with that thing!

"Do you think you have it or do you need to write it down?"

"I think I got it." She said quickly, trying not to sound nervous at the thought of being left alone in that little room. She glanced around again, making sure she remembered what each ate. "Oh... what do these eat?" She asked, peering into a clear aquarium that she didn't recall him mentioning. It contained a number of extremely odd looking little creatures. She couldn't imagine why such innocuous looking things would require the powerful containment spells that had obviously been placed on the container.

"Do not, under any circumstances, muck about with that container!" He said seriously, "Those won't be fed tonight. Well, unless you go poking your finger in there that is." He added with a darkly amused smirk.

"Leave those alone. Got it." She said quickly.

He nodded, "I have to get back." He said curtly.

He slipped out the door and made his way back to his desk. He checked the potion, but as he'd predicted, it was still far from turning. He suspected this batch would take a while. Several of the herbs he'd used were grown just that past summer, and this particular potion seemed to favor more mature ingredients for quick results.

He settled back, trying to get his mind off the girl in the closet. He wasn't sure if it was merely a residual bit of gratitude over her eliminating the need to give in to Cornfoot or what, but she'd wormed her way much further under his defenses than he'd let anyone get in a good long while. He'd found himself talking to her almost like a trusted colleague! Not that he had many of those. He resolved to be more vigilant about keeping in mind the fact that she was his _student_. It wasn't proper to be talking to her on such a personal level. He'd even surprised himself when he realized what he'd told her. Not even _Draco_ knew about that dedication. Then again, Draco had respected his privacy enough not to ask.

He was used to being scrutinized, his every word picked apart for meaning, his life hanging in the balance every time he chose to open his mouth... but talking to her seemed so different. Her questions and intentions were so... _pure_... so devoid of the duplicitous manipulation he was used to. She certainly had a lot of potential as an interrogator... she could probably get more out of him with that innocent face and those big brown eyes than mentally invasive spells and the Cruciatus curse could combined!

Still, it was hard to fault Hermione's insatiable thirst for knowledge. It was her nature after all. It was a nature he knew all too well. He could still remember David laughing and clapping him on the back when he asked too many questions... could still hear him telling him he had to reel in that curiosity of his before it got him into mischief.

He sighed again. Perhaps he should have listened a mite closer to that bit of advice...

> > >

Hermione sighed with relief once she'd shoved the last fat grub into the container with the disgusting little glob thing. She couldn't help but wonder why he would keep such a creature. It didn't look like much more than a giant troll bogey with eyes! She watched it curiously as it moved closer to the grubs, seeming to flow rather than walk in any way she was used to seeing. It paused about half an inch from the closest one.

Hermione started as thin, needle-like strands of goo shot out of its body, skewering the grubs. It pulled the first back to its main body, an almost disproportionately large mouth full of razor sharp teeth quickly tearing the grub to pieces and devouring them.

She shuddered and pulled away from the macabre display. She was just turning to leave the room when she heard a soft sound. It wasn't the rustling and clawing that she'd been hearing since she entered. It was a soft, subtle sound. It sounded familiar in a way, but she couldn't quite place it. She stopped, listening intently and trying to locate the source of the sound. It came again, and another, slightly higher sound responded... then another. She turned towards the sounds, staying very quiet as she followed them. They were so very soft it was hard to track them down. Finally she realized they were coming from the little container Snape had warned her to stay clear of. She shifted up on her tip toes.

The little creatures were gathered in the back of their confinement and appeared to be talking to one another using those soft sounds. As she watched, the largest one shifted its iridescent hood, the folds rubbing together causing the slightly deeper sound she'd first heard.

As she shifted a bit higher for a better look, one of them spotted her and made a little hissing sound. They all turned, hissing and hunching back as best they could into the back of their container.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly. They looked so tiny and fragile. They just eyed her silently. She looked at the counter beneath their perch, moving aside the few cages there and climbing up, kneeling on it so that her head was even with the creatures. "So what makes you so scary?" She asked softly, "You look kind of cute to me... and you sound almost like... violins." She said, finally making the connection.

They just shifted around a bit more at the sound of her voice, the bigger ones moving in front of the smaller ones. The way they were obviously protecting the weaker ones... or perhaps those were the females? At any rate, it was rather endearing.

"Hey, I bet I know what you'd like." She said, pulling out her wand. They shrank back a bit more. She idly wondered if it was just a reaction to movement or that they actually recognized a wand. She brushed the questions to the back of her mind. She could always ask Snape later. She had learned a spell on a whim last year, though it was rather difficult and there was no real practical use for it. She just did it more for the challenge really. It was a rudimentary musical spell, but it had a limited range of sounds, and you had to have the music firmly in your mind in order for it to work. She hadn't experimented with it much, but she knew it could produce sounds like violins and several other instruments commonly used in classical music. Her mother had played nothing but classical music while she was growing up, so it was all she could really have a solid enough memory of to use anyway.

She cast the spell, then focused carefully on one of her mother's favorite symphonies. It was quiet and tentative at first, but as she got the the hang of it and gained confidence, the music strengthened and stabilized. In moments it was almost like listening to her mothers old, worn record once again.

She opened her eyes, trying to keep it firmly in mind despite the distraction of sight. The little creatures were standing at attention now, their little hoods spread wide as they appeared to be listening to her. After a few minutes, they began drifting forward. She shifted down a bit more comfortably on the counter as her wand continued to play the music she had heard so very many times growing up. She folded her legs up, watching them as they came up to the front of their container, watching her intently.

> > >

Snape looked up, furrowing his brow as the soft sounds of music drifted to him. He checked the potion, then got up, following the sound back to the back of the room. As he approached the door that had been left ajar he slowed. He spotting Hermione sitting on the counter, her eyes closed as she swayed in time to the music. She had gotten so enraptured in the melody she'd let it get a bit louder than she'd intended. He reached for the door, then paused again, his eyes shooting wide as he saw more movement. He watched in astonishment as the little creatures in the container swayed in time with the music as well. He'd never heard of them liking classical music before... then again, he wasn't sure anyone had ever _tried_ playing it to them before. Because of their nature they were normally avoided at all costs and therefor relatively little was known about them really.

He slowly eased the door open and moved into the room. He drifted up silently behind her, watching the little creatures with fascination. A little shiver ran through the little group as the violin peaked before sliding into a softer melody. As he looked closer he could see that their tiny eyes were closed as well, odd little almost blissful looks on their reptilian faces.

Hermione felt a bit of his robe brush her back as he leaned closer and started so abruptly that she fell back off the counter, her wand going silent. He caught her easily, setting her on her feet as she blushed violently.

"Sorry. I was just... I just thought they'd like a little music..." She stammered, feeling like such a fool being caught playing with his pets.

Snape watched the creatures as they came out of their trance, hissing and spitting at him irritably.

"Oh cut it out." He said to the glowering creatures. "If you're good, I might get her to play to you again tomorrow." he added.

The creatures actually fell silent at that. They were still glowering at him, but kept their irritation to themselves, almost as if they understood what he'd said.

Snape turned without further ado, going back into the classroom. Hermione followed behind him uncertainly.

"Looks as if we found you a project." He said as he strolled briskly back towards his desk, "I doubt it'll take you the entire detention, but they seem rather captivated by you. I'd like to see what comes of this. To tell the truth, I thought I was going to have to end up eliminating the entire lot of them, but if you can keep them complacent that might not be necessary."

"Eliminate them? You mean _kill them?_" Hermione asked, aghast.

Snape took his seat, looking over at her. "You have no idea what those are, do you?"

She blinked thoughtfully, taking her own seat. "No..." She said, wondering if it was something she should know.

"Probably best to keep it that way for now. And yes, I meant kill them. It would have been regrettable, especially considering their rarity, but they are starting to recover from their shock and are proving even stronger than expected. They have started working together to delve through my restraints. Unless we can overcome their intense aversion to captivity they would eventually break free. That cannot be allowed to happen. They have very long memories, and meeting up with even one of those free and at full power is not something I'd like to contemplate."

"Why can't you just take them somewhere far away and release them?"

He gave a little snort. "Despite their appearance, they aren't simple _bugs_, Miss Granger. No matter where I freed them, they _would_ eventually find their way back here."

"But why..."

"Are you willing to work with them or not?" He asked, cutting her off.

"You mean play them music?" She asked, startled.

He nodded. "Perhaps more later if we can determine the next course of action to get them acclimated to humans, but for now just playing them music, yes."

"Sure." She said with a little shrug. It seemed an odd thing to be doing as a detention, but she supposed it could have been much worse.

His eyes darted over as the handle of the ladle that had been resting in the cauldron started moving. It had been on the left side, but as they watched it moved as if someone invisible were giving the cauldron a stir until it rested on the right side.

"Ah. About time." He said, quickly picking up the powdered shell. He very gradually sifted it into the concoction as he began stirring it again.

Hermione had to smirk. It really had 'turned'. Potions weren't usually quite so literal.

She watched him as he worked. He looked deep in thought. His face showed little expression, but for some reason she got the definite impression that the was pleased and almost a bit excited by this turn of events. She wondered what it was about those tiny creatures that fascinated him so.

"That should do it." He said as he set down the little silver bowl. As soon as the last traces of glimmering powder disappeared into the concoction he gave it one more good stir before releasing the ladle handle. "My part is done. It will be complete in a moment." He said, snuffing the flames under the cauldron and starting to gather up the left over ingredients. She just watched curiously, wondering what it would do. Most potions gave some kind of indication when they were complete, either changing color or giving off some kind of distinctive visual cue or the like. She wasn't even sure what he'd been brewing, and he hadn't been using any kind of notes she could catch a glimpse of, so she was hoping it would do something that would clue her in so she could satisfy her curiosity without looking silly for not having asked sooner.

After a minute it looked as if it was starting. A dense mist began forming just over the surface. It grew and swelled, then floated up. Her eyes widened as it coalesced, forming into what looked like a human skull. The ghostly jaw opened and she heard a soft sound that was almost like someone gently breathing out, then the skull dissipated.

She stared at where it had been, stunned and more than a little frightened. What had she helped make? Skulls were not generally a good sign!

Snape watched her reaction as he returned from putting away the supplies. A little mischievous smirk flitted over his lips, then vanished as she looked over, hearing his footsteps. He cleaned and stacked the silver bowls, waiting for the question he knew was coming. It didn't take very long.

"Professor Snape... um... what kind of potion is that?" She asked, looking both embarrassed for having to ask and a bit pensive about what the answer might be.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked silkily, his dark eyes gazing at her intently.

She bit her lip, but nodded her head.

He shouldn't.

He knew he shouldn't.

But it would be so _easy..._

He moved closer, his gaze never wavering. He moved right up to her chair, folding his arms across the back of it. "Swear not to tell another living soul?" He asked softly.

She was looking increasingly nervous by his dark and serious demeanor, though she studiously held her ground, not flinching away from him in the slightest. After a moment she nodded again. "I promise." She said, trying not to let her voice tremble.

"This is a poison." He said almost whisper soft, "One of the most powerful poisons in the entire wizarding world..."

Her eyes went round and darted over to the cauldron.

He reaching over, brushing her shoulder slightly as he ladled about an ounce of the fluid into one of the silver bowls. He picked it up and held it before her, "A single ounce of this poison, no more than an innocent looking spattering, deposited in seven strategic positions in the ventilation system of the Ministry of Magic could wipe out every last one of those blustering, pompous bastards in one go." He shifted closer and she could feel his warm breathbrush her neck as he spoke again, "They wouldn't even know what happened. Just pour it out, and an hour later when it started to evaporate they would simply fall asleep and never wake again..." She shivered. "It's almost poetic in its simplicity, isn't it? That will certainly teach them to go manhandling my students and then challenging my authority in my own classroom."

She was having a hard time breathing. What had she done? Was he really... Her train of thought stalled out suddenly as she caught a whiff of the potion. She shifted her head closer, cautiously sniffing it. Her brow furrowed. "That smells like Skelegrow!"

"Does it?" He asked in affected surprise. He straightened and she turned, looking up at him incredulously. He dipped the tip of his pinky into the potion, then touched it to his tongue. He contemplated it for a moment, then said, "Fancy that..." He said in a mildly amused voice.

Her jaw dropped as he circled around, going on about his cleanup. He looked up after a moment when she hadn't moved. "That will be all for tonight, Miss Granger. Your hour is up."

She got up, returning her chair to its place, feeling a bit stunned. She glanced back one last time as she went out the door, then made her way down the corridor. She couldn't believe it. Snape had been having her on! She hardly knew what to make of that, but she couldn't seem to get the little smile off her face once it had found its way there. He'd been _playing_ with her! Who would have thought Snape had a sense of humor?

> > > > > > >

A/N - The chapter title wasn't just about the letter. Just wanted to make that clear. I probably could have picked a better one, but I'm tired. The word unexpected kept popping into my head when trying to think one up, but I couldn't bring myself to use that word, even in a chapter heading, since _Unexpected_ was the title of a fanfic I found rather influential.

This chapter took a while, yes, but it's longer than usual so oh well. We've been having a lot of thunderstorms and tornadoes (no, I'm not kidding) and lovely stuff like that around here, so I've been having to leave my computer off on what would otherwise be prime writing nights. Sucks, no? I've tried writing with crude implements like pens and pencils, but I just can't do it. My wrist is killing me by half way down the first page (thank Merlin for ergonomic keyboards!), not to mention I don't like leaving hardcopy laying about. Hey, if anyone wants to toss me a laptop with an internal battery I'd be happy to hunker down in the tornado shelter (well, in my bathroom really since I have no basement) and write right through those bloody storms:)


	19. Forgotten Melodies

Chapter 19  
Forgotten Melodies

Litty hugged her Defense book to her chest, wishing it were the journal. Why had she given it up so easily? She felt like she was having withdrawal not having Diana to talk to... especially when she felt so emotionally screwed up. She watched Shandra standing there, waiting with the other students for Pavonis to show up and let them in.

After a long moment of indecision she girded herself and started over towards the girl. It might not be the wisest idea, but she couldn't stand it any more.

Shandra spotted her approaching and pointedly turned the other way.

Litty came to a stop behind her. When Shandra just continued giving her the cold shoulder Litty sighed piteously. "Oh come on, Shandra! You can't go on ignoring me forever!"

Shandra let out an irritated breath, but turned. Her gaze was anything but welcoming as she waited to hear what Litty had to say.

Litty dropped her eyes. "I'm sorry... I just... I didn't think..."

"No shite." Shandra muttered.

"It's not like Blaise's ever been known to be monogamous! How was I supposed to know you thought what you two had was..."

"You think _that's_ why I'm mad at you?" Shandra broke in irritably, "Because you were trying to get into Blaise's pants?"

Litty blinked. "Um..."

"Sure that hurt, but considering your track record it wasn't completely unexpected! I'm mad because you did that to intentionally hurt Theo and we both know it!"

Litty stared at her for a moment, anger at the 'track record' jab warring with a pang of guilt. She couldn't refute she'd done it on purpose and they both knew it. "Well you were the one hanging all over him!" She shot back at length.

Shandra furrowed her brow, "What the bloody Hell are you talking about?"

"The way you were hanging on him the whole way back to the Dungeon! And don't think I didn't see you two snogging before that!"

"What is wrong with your loaf?" Shandra asked incredulously. "Theo and I are just friends!"

"Sure." Litty said, getting a bit angry, "Friends that shag, snog, cuddle up in public and go for long private 'chats' in his _bedroom_ right in bloody front of me!"

Shandra's jaw dropped. "We do not!" She replied indignantly when she found her voice, "Well, we had a talk in his room, yes. He was warning me about Blaise's little 'shag anything that bloody well moves' policy! As for holding his arm on the way in, he was a bit unstable from that bloody _whatever it was_ and I was just worried he'd stumble or something! If you saw that kiss the other day, that was just a thank you for doing him a favor, and we've never shagged!"

"Then why did you tell me you did?" Litty asked stiffly.

Shandra rolled her eyes, "Because every other boy I've shagged and told you about you've nailed in a week or less!"

"I did not!"

"Oh please! Do you need names and dates?"

Litty glared at her, "Well if I did, it certainly had nothing to do with the fact that you'd had a go at them!"

"Right." she replied sarcastically.

"Why would you even want to try tricking me into shagging him anyway? All he has to do is wait and I won't have a bloody choice!"

"Because I'm not willing to wait until graduation!" Shandra snapped. "Two more years of the Hell you put him through on a daily basis would kill him! I want my best friend back!"

Litty furrowed her brow in confusion, "_You're_ the one pushing me away..."

"I was talking about _Theo!_" Shandra said in exasperation.

Litty's jaw dropped slightly, but she didn't say anything, though that cut like a knife.

"We were _raised_ together, Litty. Our mums were bezzy mates since school, and whenever his father went on one of his bloody rampages, him and his mum would stay with us. At least eight months out of the year we shared a room! He's dearer to me than even a brother of my own flesh and blood could have been. Hell, I like him a lot better than I do my own sister for that matter! He's always been a bit shy and guarded around most people... but with me he never hid. With me he was _himself_... a happy and loving boy... up until he met _you_..." She shook her head, "You want to know if I shagged him? I'll be the first to admit I _tried!_ Not because I lust after him or anything, but just to try to ease the hold you have over him! To bring back a little of that happiness that used to be in his eyes."

Litty's cheeks burned. She knew they had known each other before, but she hadn't known they were _that_ close. "Why didn't you then?" She asked, hugging her book closer. Even if he couldn't get it up with Pansy, she couldn't believe he would have had that problem with Shandra, especially if they really were that close.

"Because I'm not the one he's _in love with_." Shandra spat angrily.

Litty glared at her. "Why does everyone keep saying that? It's ridiculous! Why would he be in love with _me?_"

"That's the big question, isn't it?" Shandra growled, "Unfortunately I don't have a bloody clue what the answer is, or I'd _fix it!_"

Litty just watched silently, emotionally stinging from her words as Shandra stormed past Pavonis who had arrived and opened the door at last. She dropped her eyes as Theo approached. He spotted her, noting how upset she looked and immediately looked around for Shandra. He spotted her through the door and hurried after her to see if she was alright.

Litty was having a hard time holding back her tears. Everything had just gotten so messed up lately! She wasn't even upset he hadn't come to see if she was alright. All she'd ever done in such instances in the past was yell at him or lash out, so she could hardly blame him for giving up on comforting her.

"Come along. The bell's about to ring." Pavonis said impatiently.

She glanced up, realizing that all of the other students had already gone in. She knew she should hurry in as well... but she just couldn't make herself move towards that door. She couldn't face a whole class with Shandra glaring at her or giving her the cold shoulder. She just didn't feel _whole_ without Shandra by her side!

She swallowed hard. "I... I'm not feeling well... I missed breakfast... I think I need something to eat..." She murmured as loud as she could manage with her throat so tight.

Pavonis eyed her reed-like figure, flush cheeks and the slight trembling of her shoulders. He certainly didn't want her passing out in the middle of his class! "A girl your size shouldn't be skipping meals." He said in a reprimanding tone, "Run along and get something to eat. If that doesn't take care of it get to the Hospital wing. I'll let it slide this time, but I expect you to eat before it's time for my class in the future!"

Litty nodded quickly and hurried off.

> > > > > > >

Hermione felt a bit on edge the whole way back to the dorm room after Defense class. Of course, that probably had a lot to do with the fact that Lavender and Parvati were following just a couple of yards behind her the whole way. Not that unusual since few people carried all of their books for the day with them everywhere, but she still didn't like it.

Despite the fact that they both kept their voices carefully too quiet for her to hear, she could tell that Lavender was discussing the accursed 'mission' again. She did take a bit of solace in the fact that Parvati sounded to be arguing with her and sounded almost exasperated. Maybe the girl would talk some sense into her obviously far more deluded friend.

Fat chance that, but she could always hope.

They fell silent as they started up the spiral staircase to the room. Hermione hurried up the stairs, trying to put more distance between them. When she got to the room she started over towards her bed, but then slowed and came to a stop as she spotted Litty curled up on her own bed. She appeared to be asleep, but her face looked pale and drawn, a slight reddening around her eyes as if she'd been crying.

"Litty?" She called tentatively, but the girl didn't stir.

She heard a little amused snort behind her. "Don't worry about her. She was probably just out all night shagging again." Lavender said as she went over, dumping out a couple of books onto her bed and grabbing up a few she'd be needing that afternoon. She looked up at Hermione as she stuffed them into her school bag. "You see, unlike _repressed prudes_, some people know how to have a good time."

Hermione folded her arms over her chest, "Oh really? And this is a prime example of the results of a 'good time' is it? Tell me, how is missing class and looking like Hell warmed over supposed to entice me to follow her example?"

Lavender rolled her eyes and shook her head. Parvati, who had already retrieved her own books, quickly steered Lavender out of the room before she had a chance to do or say anything.

Once the door had closed behind them, Hermione sighed and went over to Litty's bed. As Prefect she couldn't in good conscious leave her there without even checking on her.

"Litty?" She said, shaking the girl's shoulder a bit.

Litty came awake suddenly, blinking her eyes open. "Huh?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"You ok?"

"What time is it?"

"Time to head down for lunch already. You missed Defense. I thought I saw you in the hall before class...?"

Litty averted her eyes. "Wasn't feeling well."

"Did you see Madam Pomfrey?"

Litty waved it off, "Just hadn't eaten anything so my stomach was feeling gimpy."

"Well did you eat then?"

Litty fell silent, her eyes averting again.

"Well get up and let's get some food in you then." Hermione said, stepping back and indicating the door.

Litty rolled her eyes, "Listen, I know you mean well and all, and I appreciate the sentiment, really I do, so don't take this wrong... but bugger off."

Hermione sighed, wondering if she would ever understand this girl. "Fine." She said, turning and going over to her bed and trading out her books, "But I'm sending Dobby the house elf up with some food and he's going to stand there and stare at you until you bloody well eat it!" She said, closing up her bag. She strode over to the door, then paused and looked back, "Listen... it's pretty obvious that you have some troubling issues you're dealing with right now, but you really need to try to work them out before you start hurting yourself academically. I know we're not exactly close friends or anything, so I understand you not wanting to talk to me... but I think you need to find _someone_ to talk to."

Litty rolled her eyes again, "Fine. Whatever." She muttered irritably.

Hermione nodded, "Well, I'm going to lunch now. After that I have Arithmancy, a spot of studying in the library, dinner, then detention. I probably won't be back to the room until this evening."

Litty furrowed her brow, "Ok..." She said, watching Hermione leave and wondering why she felt it necessary to inform her of her plans for the rest of the day. She sighed, rearranging her pillow a bit and settling back down. Then her eyes fell on Hermione's bed.

There, on top of Hermione's Defense and Ancient Runes texts, was the journal...

> > > > > > >

Kevin was deep in thought as he made his way slowly towards the Great Hall for dinner. His mind had been buzzing in very confusing ways ever since he'd left the Room of Requirement the day before. Steven had been rather withdrawn towards him, but he wasn't sure what that really meant. It may have been just his usual stand-offish manner so no one would suspect they were anything more than friends. They hadn't really had a chance to talk, what with their workloads from classes and Steven having detention after dinner. He'd been in no mood to talk by the time he'd gotten back to the room after that. He'd just had one of his little fits where he threw things about for a while before going to bed in a huff. Kevin, of course, had then silently gone around mending the objects he'd thrown and returning them to their places. As always.

Still... Steven had seemed so angry over what he and Parvati had done. Was he jealous? Perhaps seeing Kevin with someone else had jarred him, made him realize deeper feelings for Kevin? That little hopeful voice in the back of his mind gleefully insisted that Steven was finally showing the first signs of coming around.

Unfortunately, that voice wasn't alone. There was another voice in his mind... a very cynical voice that sounded rather like Snape. It kept whispering that Steven was just using him... that he had used Kevin for so long he had gotten used to the convenience, and seeing him showing any kind of interest in someone else had just made him worry for the first time about losing that convenience.

Steven's comments the next morning had been irritating... but at the same time, he knew how very little experience Steven had with having actual feelings... perhaps he just didn't know how to deal with them...? Steven had never been a particularly good actor... well when it came to putting on a good social face when called upon to do so, sure. He was his father's son after all... but not when it came to displaying emotions. Generally, when he displayed emotion, it was genuine... and that had definitely been a strong emotion he saw raging in his eyes that night, and the way the Room of Requirement had reacted seemed to indicate that it was definitely of the opinion that he was about to lash out violently. Was it simple anger that things had not gone as he planned, or was it more?

"So what makes you so bloody special?"

Kevin slowed, looking down the connecting corridor as he passed, hearing a vaguely familiar voice. He spotted a couple of the Ravenclaw upperclassmen standing there a ways down, apparently talking to a smaller boy who had his back to Kevin.

"My friend asked you a question!" The other one said with a hint of amusement, giving the smaller boy a shove.

Kevin froze as he heard a familiar creaking sound as the boy stumbled back a step.

"What the bloody Hell _is_ that anyway?" the first one asked, obviously hearing the sound as well. He drew his wand and flicked it at the boy's pant leg. The cloth was sliced cleanly open from mid-thigh to ankle... as were the leather straps.

Jeremy let out a cry, crumpling to the ground as he lost the support of his brace.

"Sweet Merlin!" his friend gasped in horror and disgust as they saw the newly exposed leg. "What the bloody Hell kind of spell were you using?"

"I didn't do that!" The first insisted, sounding a bit frightened, as if he wasn't entirely sure that was true.

"Leave him alone!" Kevin yelled furiously, sprinting down the corridor towards them.

Their eyes darted up, then they both turned and made a run for it.

Kevin ignored them, hurrying over and dropping down beside Jeremy. The boy was trying to cover his leg, tears streaming from his eyes as he was obviously trying hard not to sob aloud. He flinched away from Kevin instinctively.

"It's ok. It's just me. Are you hurt?" Kevin asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm fine. Go away." Jeremy said, his breath shuddering in his chest.

"Not while you're in this state!" Kevin replied firmly, "Did they damage your brace?"

"Don't!" Jeremy said with alarm, but Kevin had already pulled aside the robe he'd been trying to hide it with.

Kevin blinked down in surprise. He knew now what had surprised and frightened the other boys. Jeremy had obviously not put a glamour on the leg since it would be hidden by his clothing. His leg barely looked like a leg at all. It was much thinner than it should be, and looked almost as if it was some sculptor's abstract texture experiment that happened to be roughly leg shaped. The skin was all deathly pale, and oddly shiny... almost waxy looking, but then that impression might have just been because it looked as if a piece of wax that had been heated until it just started melting, then subjected to high, swirling winds as it solidified. The fluid lines of the flesh reminded him of regular burns he'd seen, and yet at the same time it was blatantly obvious that their cause was magical in nature. The pattern of it was almost fascinating. Contrary to what he had expected from its appearance, the skin was soft and almost delicate feeling... smooth, yet warm.

He blushed darkly as he realized he'd forgotten himself. He quickly pulled his hand away from the strangely modeled skin and glanced up. Jeremy was looking back, just watching him.

"Sorry." Kevin said contritely, quickly locating the ends of the leather straps that had been severed. The brace looked simple, but the strap placement was a bit more complicated than he expected. Finally he had to help Jeremy shift over so the wall braced him and he could sit up to arrange the straps himself. He held the ends of each together once they were properly arranged, and Kevin mended them back together with his wand. When it was complete once more, Kevin carefully arranged the pant leg and mended that back together as well.

"Don't know what those bloody prats thought they were playing at, but if they bug you again just tell me and I'll have our Head of House have a word with them." Kevin said apologetically. He always hated it when members of his House did wretched things. In a way, it always felt like he was partly to blame just because he was from the same House. Then again, his House was nothing like Slytherin. Ravenclaws generally had an 'every witch and wizard for themselves' kind of mentality, so any unity of mind or morals was merely in his head and he knew it.

"That's how it started in the first place." Jeremy muttered softly, his tears and trembling having faded away, "Flitwick gave them detention for teasing me for my limp."

"Oh. Well they probably deserved it. The fact that someone has a limp is no reason to tease them."

"No one cared when they teased me before. They've taken the Mickey out of me nonstop since my second year when they figured out I don't like girls. Even my own Housemates like joining in half the time. Why should now be any different?"

Kevin looked into the boy's eyes. It took him a moment to come up with a response for that one. "It shouldn't." He finally answered softly, "It shouldn't have been allowed in the first place. It isn't right, but it's an unfortunate fact that many normally good and fair minded people choose to simply look the other way when certain people are ridiculed, especially... _different_ ones. Ones like _us_. Perhaps they secretly agree with those teasing us... maybe they just don't want to be associated with us and teased themselves, I don't know. Sometimes it just takes something big and startling like what happened to you to force them to pay attention and realize that we're real people too, and we don't deserve that kind of treatment, even if we choose to love differently than others do. It's probably the most common form of bigotry in the entire world. Always has been, and sadly probably always _will_ be."

Jeremy looked at him silently for along moment, then averted his eyes. It might have been his imagination, but Kevin could have sworn he saw a glimpse of tiny sparks of light glinting off his eyes as they shifted, but when he looked back his eyes were just as blank and dull as ever.

Kevin quickly got up and gave Jeremy a hand up as he started trying to struggle to his feet. Once he had steadied himself, Jeremy simply hitched the strap of his bag back up into proper place and started walking away with his slow, limping gate, not even affording Kevin a backward glance.

Kevin stood there watching him. He got a bit worried as he watched the boy's path veer pronouncedly from one side of the corridor to the other as he went, but then he realized why. There were torches set in sconces evenly staggered along the corridor to afford them light since this part of the castle had no windows. Jeremy avoided each and every one of them, nearly to the point of brushing the wall on the other side as he passed them. Kevin felt a deep ache of sorrow, wondering if this boy would ever recover enough to get at least some pleasure out of the precious little time he had left.

He sighed and turned as the boy went out of view. He made his way towards the Great Hall once again, his thoughts far from Steven for the first time in days.

> > > > > > >

Hermione arrived a bit early for her detention that night, not wanting to irritate Snape by being late again. When she entered the room, he was once again deeply embroiled in a potion. He spared her a glance as she approached his desk.

"Forgot your bag again, did you?"

"No." Hermione said, blushing slightly, though she wasn't sure why, "I just finished my homework already." She had also wanted an excuse to peek into the room. The journal had been gone, and Litty's hangings had been closed when she stopped in to drop off her bag. She just hoped it helped some. "Besides, I thought I was being given tasks now...?"

"Ah yes... your little friends. They appear to have missed you. They haven't been nearly as nasty when I had occasion to go in there today, though they looked as if they'd like to be. They're not overly fond of me. Understandable I suppose. Can't imagine I'd be overly fond of someone who imprisoned me when I was incapacitated either."

"Well... there is that, I suppose." She said softly, then looked up, remembering a question she'd thought of the night before, "I was wondering, why don't you just give them a Wizard's Wireless? I'm sure they have a classical station or something close enough anyway."

"That might keep them complacent for a time, but it would do little towards domesticating them. My goal is to someday be able to release them from their confinement without putting my students or myself in danger. If that is _ever_ to occur, they will need to be trained to accept humans to the point of no longer desiring to harm them. In order to train them, they will need to form a bond with a _person_, not just a _box_."

"You need any help with that before I go in?"

"I believe I have things well in hand."

"Should I feed the other animals first?"

"I think it would be wise to make sure they are all well fed before spending too much time in there, don't you?"

She took that as a yes. She bit her lip, then nodded, heading back.

"Oh, and Miss Granger?"

Hermione stopped, looking back, "Ya?"

"Leave the door ajar." He said as he watched his potion.

"Why?" She grimaced at her own daring. Why did she always blurt out questions around him?

"That room has a silencing spell upon it that is complete when the door is shut. There are a number of creatures in there that would be more than a match for you should they get loose." He glanced up, "Should that happen, I imagine you would want me to hear you scream. I can't help if I am unaware you are in peril."

She paled slightly. "Ok then... I'll be sure to leave it ajar." She said in a rather small voice.

"Thought you might." He said, sounding a bit amused as he went back about his business.

> > >

The closet had been rearranged a bit in her absence. Most of the cages had been moved to the other side of the room. This caused her to have to do a bit more stretching while feeding them, but she didn't mind if it meant the foul little beasts were further away from her when she got around to playing the music.

When she was finally done, she used her wand to clean her hands and went over and hopped up on the counter. The little creatures had been watching her since she entered, obviously eager to be played to once again. He had moved their container down a shelf as well, so that it was about eye level when she was sitting on the counter. She was also surprised to find a small cushion leaning against the bit of bare wall to the side of the counter. When she adjusted it and leaned back against the wall it was quite comfortable. She supposed he didn't want her sitting so that she might fall off the counter again. It was logical... yet she was still a little surprised by the unexpected bit of consideration.

She settled down, then tried to remember where she'd left off. She had gotten through two whole scores and if she remembered correctly, she had just been a short ways into the third. She decided to just start from the beginning of that piece. She settled back and cleared her mind.

> > >

Snape tried his best to ignore the soft music coming from the closet. He wished he could shut the door, but that would be far too dangerous for Hermione. He started wondering if there might be a spell that would just filter out the music. He'd had a strong aversion to classical music for most of his life. He wasn't even quite sure why. He vaguely remembered liking it when he was young. At least the piece she was playing wasn't one he was familiar with.

He did his best to tune it out as he continued his work. It worked well enough while he had something to occupy his mind, the good twenty minutes or so before the potion was complete going by surprisingly fast. Once he was done, he looked through the list of potions he had left to make. Unfortunately, it didn't look as if any of them could be completed in the amount of time he had left, and he didn't much care for the idea of staying there even later than he'd be required to. He returned his extra supplies to their places as the potion cooled to the proper temperature, then carefully filled the little potion bottles, sealing each quickly. This one tended to evaporate away its effectiveness if left open. Once he was done, he left the bottles on the desk to cool and finished his cleanup.

He sighed softly as he looked around. He couldn't even work on his inventory since she was in with his stores. As busy as he usually was, it was rare that he found himself without something to do.

He sighed, picking up a book. It was one he had read before, but he didn't have any others handy. He usually didn't like re-reading books, feeling that it was a waste of time really, but it was better than sitting there staring at the wall. Marginally. At least it made it easier to ignore the music.

> > >

Hermione let the piece drift to a close, completing the entire contents of the first side of the album. She opened her eyes, looking over to see how the creatures had liked it. They had all settled just as close to her as the container would allow. Their little hoods were just settling back down, and she was amused to see several of them give what looked like little shuddering sighs.

She suddenly blinked, her eyes going wide. Until then, she had taken the mud brown color on their backs as merely their body color... but she suddenly realized it was actually the color of wings they kept folded tight to their backs like beetles did. She shifted a bit closer, looking with fascination at the four positively tiny heads peeking out from under the wings on the largest one's back. Apparently, the largest one was a female. Either that or the males looked after the young.

"Aww..." She murmured softly, "Aren't you precious!"

When they saw that she'd spotted them, they quickly disappeared back into their hiding place. Their mother (or whichever parent it was) shuffled its wings back into place. She could see a little tail here and a tiny leg there as they got readjusted.

She shifted back a bit, then turned her head towards the door. "Professor Snape!" She said, hopefully loud enough for him to hear, though she tried to keep it quiet enough not to startle any of the creatures.

"What is it?" He said as he walked in barely a heartbeat later. He'd obviously already been on his way, "Why did you stop?"

"There's babies!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"One of the creatures... the biggest one there. It has babies hiding under its wings. There's at least four."

Snape peered closer, but the babies were completely out of sight now. The adults spread their hoods and hissed at him. He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Guess I'll have to take your word for it. Never heard of them having offspring." He said curiously.

"Why wouldn't they have offspring? Don't all creatures have to reproduce? I mean where did you think they came from?"

He glared at her, "Their type are most often _conjured_. Few varieties have the ability to reproduce on their own."

She furrowed her brow. "What is 'their type'? The only things I know of that are created solely by conjuration are demons and Runespoors, and those are definitely not Runespoors. Besides which, I hear those can reproduce on their own as well."

He gave her the tiniest of smile. "They aren't Runespoors." He took a breath and pressed on before she could ask the obvious question, "Very well. I suppose there's no help for it... I'll have to feed them. I doubt their young will survive long without food."

The creatures' hissing ceased abruptly at the mention of food.

That sidetracked her for the moment. "You mean you've been _starving_ them?" She asked, aghast.

"Don't make it sound so evil. They're like snakes, they can go months between feedings... That shock they went through greatly weakened them, which is the only reason I was able to capture them, let alone keep them. Once fed I'm going to have a much harder time keeping them safely contained."

He reached up, gingerly lifting the container off the shelf and placing it on the counter before her. The creatures watched him silently.

"What do they eat?" She asked curiously, watching them. Their eyes all followed Snape as he reached over, selecting a jar.

"A wide variety of things actually, but this should do for now." He said as he opened the jar. He took out a small handful of odd little shimmering white chunks about the size of her pink nail, holding them out for her to see. "Unicorn horn. The odd spell calls for it ground. It loses its power too quickly in powder form, but small chunks keep well enough, and can be readily ground as needed." He sprinkled them over the top of the container. They paused ever so slightly as they hit the containment barrier sealing the top, then fell through.

The little creatures rushed up to the food. Snape saw the largest one eyeing him warily, so he took a step back. The babies didn't wait to see if this was good enough to ease their mother's anxiety. They squirmed their way free, dropping somewhat awkwardly down on little gossamer threads like spiders' webs, scampering over to the food as soon as their tiny feet hit the ground. The adults waited until their young each got a piece, then quickly grabbed up their own food.

Hermione shifted closer, trying to see what they were doing. They looked like they were just holding it to their mouths. It was hard to tell... but it was slowly getting easier to see. She blinked, sure her eyes were playing tricks on her. No... they were growing! The babies, which started out the size of house flies, were most noticeable, but as she watched carefully she could see that the adults were keeping pace with them.

The adult closest to her dropped its piece of unicorn horn and picked up another. She watched closely as it opened its mouth, seeing needle-like, almost transparent fangs springing out and apparently sinking into the new piece. It then just kept it there. "What are they doing? Why don't the eat it? Are the pieces too hard?"

"Oh, they're eating. Look at the pieces they're done with." He said, remaining where he was so as not to startle them.

She peered closer at one of the discarded pieces and noticed that it was no longer shimmering. It looked dull... almost like a bit of chalk.

"They draw out the magic. They have no need to consume the baser elements."

She looked up at him incredulously. "What are they?" She asked insistently.

He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Very well, but you are not to discuss them with any of the other faculty or students, understood? If the Ministry caught wind of them they'd have a team of wizards out here to exterminate the whole lot before you could say 'bureaucracy'."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. Sounded like something the Ministry would do. They were always eager to exploit or dispose of 'lesser creatures' as they saw fit. "I won't say anything, I promise."

"Very well. They are known as Curott Spider Demons."

"Demons?" She asked, her eyes darting back to the creatures. She looked back at him, her eyes narrowing. "Are you playing about with me again?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't jest about demons, Miss Granger. Don't bother trying to look them up though. I've already taken the liberty of removing the eight books that contained mentions of them from the library."

She tried to gauge his sincerity, but his face was just as unreadable as always. She looked back down at the creatures again. "They certainly don't look like demons."

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I have seen many varieties of demons in my time... and I have yet to find a bright red one that runs about with a pitchfork!"

She scowled at him. "I know they aren't like those old Muggle tales, but still..." She glanced back at the container. "I just can't see them as being in that category..."

"This container has quite a number of dampeners on it. Were they free, I assure you, you would see the resemblance. Especially since they would probably be in the process of _killing me_ right about now. They wouldn't have too hard a job of it either."

Her eyes went round. The thought that those innocent looking little spider things could take down a wizard as strong as Snape was disquieting to say the least.

"You aren't going to let that daunt you, are you?"

She looked up, "What?"

"I didn't tell you before because I wanted you to get a chance to see them and feel you've 'gotten to know them' a bit before the obvious close minded stereotypes clouded your view of them."

Her cheeks colored, "I'm not close minded, and I don't go in for stereotypes!"

"Didn't say you did, but they would be there nonetheless. The term 'demon' is one of the most maligned labels a creature could get. Of course that label has been slapped on any number of beasts that really didn't earn it. Nowadays if they find a new creature that is particularly nasty by nature, they call it a demon without regard to its origins. Most of them aren't even particularly magical. Look at grindylows. They're no more than malicious water creatures, and yet the got the classification of water _demons_. These creatures before you are from what I consider the 'true demons'. Most in that classification were originally conjured by witches or wizards. Some adapt to reproduce on their own, as these apparently have, most don't. Those that don't do not gain in numbers, but often appear almost immortal. With some varieties there is no record of their origins... but how such creatures could come into being on their own is unfathomable. They are so completely magical in nature that it could never be questioned. Kelpies, for example. Now those are _true_ water demons. They shape-shift to lure the unwary. Likewise, these in their natural state are quite a bit larger and leave no question whatsoever in your mind of their nature. Well, if they let you live that is, which is rare. There have only been about a dozen _known_ encounters with them. That would be encounters that left survivors, though how well those few 'survived' is a matter of opinion. Considering that Curott, the wizard who created them, made nearly a hundred before they turned on him, it has long been speculated that those encountered were merely those same original hundred having spread out. Wishful thinking really."

She would like to say that knowing that meant nothing to her... but she couldn't deny the little trill of fear that had whispered through her when he'd told her. There was still the vague hope he was just joking again, but somehow she doubted he would have carried it this far. She looked back down at the container. The creatures were all at least twice their original size now. They had finished their repast and were now settling back down, looking up at her expectantly. The largest one lifted her wings (which looked more those of a bat than a bug now that she had a better look) as the babies crawled back up, settling into their places once more. As she watched the little faces once more peering up at her expectantly, waiting for her to play to them once again, she couldn't imagine that these sweet looking little creatures would ever harm her, no matter what they were called.

She looked up as a thought occurred. "Why don't _you_ play to them?"

His dark eyes darted over to her, widening slightly, "Why don't I _what?_"

"Play to them. I can teach you the spell..."

He scowled at her. "I know the spell, Miss Granger."

"Well then, why don't you play to them?"

"Its tonal range doesn't allow for much other than classical."

"So?"

He sighed, "I don't _like_ classical."

She blinked in surprise. She didn't know why, but she had just kind of assumed that he would like classical. Perhaps because in her mind it was more of an intellectual style of music, and he was definitely an intellectual... It had never occurred to her he wouldn't like it. "Oh... um... well what kind of music do you listen to then?"

"I don't. I have much better things to do with my time than sit about listening to music."

Her jaw dropped slightly. How could someone _not listen to music?_ It was just unfathomable to her. "Well... um... well it doesn't really matter if you _like it_, do you know any well enough to _play it?_"

"Why would I play it? I've already given that job to _you_, haven't I?"

She rolled her eyes. Was was he being so obstinate? "Yes, well I just thought it might be nice if they didn't _hate you_. Especially if there's any chance they might escape. They appear to love music, so if you were to play them something nice they might let it slid that you imprisoned them. So do you want to play them some music, or would you rather meet up with them while they were still pissed off at you?" She asked sweetly.

He scowled at her. As infuriating as it was... she had a valid point. He doubted they would ever forgive him for capturing them... but then again perhaps they would find it in their little hearts to let him live should they escape. Perhaps they would simply go back to their home and let the whole incident slide. Fat chance, but he supposed it was a hope at least. Then again... he hadn't listened to classical in decades. He wasn't sure he could manage more than snatches, and definitely nothing as firm and vibrant as Hermione had produced. It would chafe to be shown up so flagrantly by a student, but he supposed this is one category he had no expectation of excelling in at any rate.

"At least give it a try. It doesn't have to be a full blown symphony!"

He glared at her. "Very well. I'll try. So much as a snicker out of you and your detentions will be a lot less playing about and a lot more disemboweling horn toads and the like!"

She rolled her eyes again. "I'm not going to laugh. Just play." She said with an edge of somewhat amused exasperation. He actually sounded self-conscious!

He took a deep breath and let it out irritably, then cast the spell. He could feel it vibrating through his wand, waiting expectantly... but he was having a hard time remembering anything clearly enough. All he could remember was odd bits. Well, it was better than nothing.

Hermione listened as a bit of soft, almost tentative music began to play. After a moment, it changed, slipping into a different tune. It went on like that, slipping from piece to piece. It gained a bit of strength, but it was obvious he really hadn't listened to classical much. He didn't seem to know more than a minute or two of any given piece. At least the transition between each smoothed out after a while. She looked over at the creatures... the little 'spider demons'. They appeared to be listening. They weren't as rapt as they were when Hermione was playing, but they didn't seem displeased. She had to fight a smile as she saw one of them tilt its little head a bit, as if puzzled.

Snape closed his eyes in concentration. He was running out of bits. There had to be more. As he searched, a memory stirred. A light, lilting violin solo started up. More stringed instruments joined in and it seemed to blossom full blown in his mind. He didn't know where it came from... it was hauntingly beautiful... but for some reason it resonated with a deep aching inside him. He ignored his discomfort, letting it take on a life of its own. It flowed from his wand, so inexplicable familiar... as if he'd heard it hundreds of times before... but where? When? He searched for the memory as the sound flowed about him like a warm summer breeze. How could something so light and joyful feel like it was clawing at his heart?

Hermione watched in stunned silence. She'd heard the piece before... she'd always loved it. It was so light and carefree... but when he played it... it made her want to cry for some reason she couldn't even explain. The further into it he got, the more the pain increased. She found tears slipping down her cheeks. She wanted to ask him to stop, but she couldn't bring herself to.

Slowly, the memory began to surface in Snape's mind. The song was drawing to a close... He let out a little shuddering gasp and suddenly the sound stopped, skipping back a moment and repeating the last little bit... then again. He shook himself out of it, flicking his wand angrily to cancel out the spell as the bit repeated for the fourth time. He turned away from her.

"Snape?" She asked softly when she found her voice. She reached out to put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, but he quickly moved away.

He paused at the doorway. "That will be all for tonight, Miss Granger." He said in a tightly contained voice before departing. She slipped off the counter and watched incredulously as he strode swiftly out of the Potions classroom without so much as a backward glance.

She stood there for a moment, watching the door blankly. What happened? She was too stunned to even venture a guess. She wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to comprehend the deep ache his music had sent through her. She took a deep breath and sighed it out. Knowing him, she'd probably never know what had just happened. He was such a private person, and that had felt deeply, undeniably personal.

She looked over at the little spider demons. They were all cuddled up together, as if for comfort. Somehow she doubted that she was the only one who had sensed the core-deep pain that had pervaded that rendition. She sighed, running her fingers over the glass. She doubted the gesture would provide much comfort, but she didn't feel up to producing any livelier music for them at the moment.

"I should go. I'm not supposed to be in here alone. See you tomorrow." She said sadly, giving them a little wave. She made her way back towards Gryffindor Tower, deep in thought.

> > > > > > >

Steven was in a right fine fury when he got back to the Ravenclaw common room. Filch had set him to polishing the entire contents of the trophy room. On his own. Without magic!

He rubbed his hands together as he tossed himself down into a lounger near the fireplace. They ached from hours of polishing and cold. The room had been absolutely frigid and he'd been holding metal trophies and plaques the whole time. He glowered at the barely glowing embers that were all that remained of the nightly fire. He wanted some bloody warmth! He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the fireplace, letting a bit of his rage flow out through it. Raw power flared out, bursting into a raging fire that blackened the stone around it.

He slipped his wand away with a touch of satisfaction, holding out his hands so the fire could warm them.

He saw someone approaching tentatively out of the corner of his eye. He hoped it would be someone he could vent a bit at, but as he glanced over he saw it was Ackerley. He sighed. He needed to be relatively nice to the boy or he'd have to talk someone else into helping him out. "Well?" He asked, keeping his tone carefully polite.

"She... um... only stayed about forty minutes tonight."

"What? He let her go early?" He asked, surprised. He hadn't expected Snape to slip up so soon.

"Well... I'm not exactly sure." the boy said uncertainly.

Steven furrowed his brow. "How are you not sure?"

"Well... maybe she was supposed to stay but didn't." He said with a shrug. "Snape left first. He was walking really fast and looked upset. She left a minute or two later."

"Why would he leave first?" Steven puzzled aloud, trying to work that one through. Perhaps Snape had gotten called away by Voldemort. If that were the case he probably wouldn't be allowed to make use of the incident.

"I don't know. Perhaps they had a row...?" Ackerley offered tentatively.

"Why would you think that?"

He shifted uneasily, "She... she almost looked like she'd been crying..."

Now that was interesting. So the Mudblood got on Snape's nerves as well! Well, _splendid!_ That could work in his favor a number of ways. Either Snape might call it off so he didn't have to deal with her anymore or he might at the very least make things exceedingly unpleasant for Granger. As much as he wanted out of his detentions, he would dearly love to see her get her comeuppance. He started trying to imagine what gruesome tasks she might be set to.

His brain suddenly stalled out as a thought occurred. "You say Snape left first?" He asked carefully.

The boy nodded.

"Did you see him come back?"

"Um... I left after Granger did." He said uneasily, worried Steven would be mad at him for not staying the full amount of time, "But Snape was heading towards his quarters. I figured he was calling it a night."

"That's fine." Steven said, giving him a reassuring smile, "Thanks."

The boy grinned back in relief and hurried off.

Snape left first. All of Snape's wards had to be manually set. He wouldn't have simply left his classroom unguarded, would he? If he was upset enough he might have. Then again, he might come to his senses and return to put them up later. Might they still be down?

He glanced at his watch. It was past curfew of course... but he had to risk it. This was too rare and brilliant a chance to pass up! He hurried up the the dorm room. Luck was with him and Kevin was in the shower. He didn't want to explain to him where he was going at this hour. He dug down to the bottom of his trunk, then prized open the special secret compartment in the bottom. He smirked as he picked up the little roughly torn out Slytherin emblem. He got a deeply satisfied feeling inside every time he looked at it. Blaise had never even known he was there. He wasn't daft enough to hang about as long at the others had, but he'd made sure to get in a number of good blows to pay him back. If only those prats hadn't been so bloody gullible. It would have been such sweet revenge if they had been able to use that impotency spell he'd given them. At least they hadn't given up his name when they'd gotten themselves caught. Then again, he had made it perfectly clear what his father would do to them if they implicated him.

He pulled out the little sealed box that had been beneath it and put the patch back away, making sure to seal and spell the compartment against discovery before replacing his things and hurrying out.

He had to use a subtle aversion spell to make sure none of his Housemates were watching as he slipped out.

He made his way as silently as possible down into the dungeons. He approached cautiously, casting the detecting spells his father had taught him, but they found no wards barring his way. He opened the door with a spell in case there was some contact triggered trap or some such thing. It would be just like Snape to do something underhanded like that.

He smirked. Not that _he_ was above such things himself...

He glanced around. There were some recessed shelves around the room, but the ingredients they held were more for show really. Pickled creatures and such. More useful in creating the proper atmosphere than as potion ingredients really. The small supply cabinet near the front was too well used. No... this required time.

He smirked, making his way over to the back corner. He wouldn't have been daft enough to leave his storage room unlocked, would he?

Apparently he would.

Steven couldn't believe his luck as the door opened. As the torches set high on the wall lit he saw the cages. He wrinkled his nose, moving a bit closer and peering at them. What loathsome creatures. He shifted closer to one, looking the little blob of slime over. Disgusting. He idly wondered if it would foam up and die if he were to sprinkle it with salt. He'd always enjoyed doing that to snails growing up. He only wished the creatures weren't silent. A bit of squealing or the like would have made it much more satisfying.

He jerked back a bit as several slime tendrils shot out of it. The little hook shaped claws that scratched against the glass, trying to get at him were certainly unexpected. The moving bogey wasn't entirely helpless. Good to know. He glanced around, quickly deciding it would be best to keep low. He opened the cabinet below to opposite counter and got down on his knees, looking around. Some of the more powerful ingredients were stored there. Excellent.

He picked up a jar near the back, then took out the little box, very gingerly placing it in the corner behind where it had sat. Pulling out his wand, he tapped the box and recited the proper incantation, then turned his attention to the jar in his hand. He quickly identified the protective spells guarding it and neutralized them, then carefully placed it back where it went. He gave the contents of the cabinet one last look, making sure he'd left no indication he'd been there, then closed it up.

The thrill of triumph in his heart, he stood back up. His eyes fell on the container on the counter. The spider demons spread their hoods and hissed at him angrily, their eyes burning.

He let out a cry of terror, stumbling back away from them. The acromantula darted forward, its pincers catching ahold of his sleeve as he came up against its cage. Steven jerked away, instinctively stabbing his wand between the bars, blasting it off his sleeve. He whipped back around again, holding his wand on the spider demons. When they didn't come after him, he had time to get over the initial shock and take in their container. He cautiously moved forward, letting out a sigh of relief, realizing they weren't getting out.

"Bugger off." He growled at them contemptuously, then glanced back over at the acromantula. He groaned in dismay. It was curled up on its back. He prodded it with the tip of his wand, but it was undeniably dead. Snape was bound to notice that one of his little pets had been killed.

He patched the spider up, using healing spells on it though he knew they would do it no good. Perhaps it would disguise the circumstances of its demise at the very least.

Steven wasn't quite as pleased with his accomplishment as he would have otherwise been. As he walked back towards his House he couldn't help but worry Snape would suspect something and start looking around. He was so distracted by the possibility that he wasn't quite as careful as he should have been.

"Where do you think you're going, Cornfoot?"

Steven stopped abruptly, cringing as the all too familiar voice called from behind him. He sighed in frustration. He was almost home free! The door to his House was no more than ten meters away!

He turned, doing his best to put on an innocent look. "I was just... um..."

"Trying to skip out before finishing, that's what!" Filch grumbled accusingly.

Steven blinked, "What?"

"You missed an entire case. Didn't think I'd check, did you? Told you you had to polish them all before you left!"

"I didn't miss any!" Steven growled indignantly.

"Well why don't we just go back and check, shall we?" Filch said with a nasty smile.

Steven grumbled angrily. He knew full well he'd skipped a case. It was behind a couple others, out of direct view, so he had hoped Filch wouldn't notice. "Well if there is, I can just finish it in my next detention. It's late and I..."

"Next detention nothing! You'll finish it now. Tonight's detention isn't over until you do. Besides, Professor Snape tells me you somehow conned your way out of detention tomorrow night. If you wait two nights, the other trophies will have two days worth of tarnish on them... so I might just have you give the rest of them an extra polish while you're at it. Wouldn't do to have one case looking brighter than the rest..." he said with a malicious smirk.  
Steven would have liked nothing more than to watch Filch twitching around on the floor in the grip on the Cruciatus curse at that moment. He hoped when everything exploded into all out war, as he was sure it would eventually, he was around Filch when it happened. When curses were flying left and right, how were they going to prove one little errant curse came from him?

"Fine. Let's get this over with." He said through gritted teeth.

> > > > > > >

The little boy snuck into the room, hopeful that the soft music from the old phonograph would cover any little sounds he made. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in there, but he couldn't stay away. Not with what he'd heard his father saying.

He peeked up onto the tall bed, spotting the pale woman laying there. He went over to the bedside table and pressed the spot on its side like he'd seen the house elves do, making steps spring from it. He used them to get himself up onto the bed, then crawled cautiously over.

The woman stirred, then opened her eyes. A weak smile flitted over her lips. "What are you doing in here, precious?" she asked softly.

He lay down and scootched himself up against her as she shifted her arm up, slipping it around him. He draped his arm over her. It was barely long enough to reach the other side, though she was thin. "Daddy says you're going away." He said in a soft, pained voice.

She let out a soft sigh. "Yes. I'm afraid so, dear." she whispered softly.

"I don't want you to go. Please don't go." He pleaded, his bottom lip trembling as he buried his face in the blankets that covered her.

"I'm afraid I haven't a choice." She said, her voice aching with sorrow.

"When are you coming back?"

"I'm not coming back. You can't come back from where I'm going."

"Take me with you then!"

She took a little pained breath, closing her eyes. "No, dear. You can't go where I'm going. Hopefully not for a long, long time." She said as she reached up, stroking his hair comfortingly.

"Don't leave me alone here with daddy." He said, his voice gaining a frightened edge.

"There there..." She said soothingly, "It's not as bad as all that. You'll have Winston and the other house elves to make sure you're fed and clothed... and who knows, maybe your father will find another woman and then you could have a new mother."

He sat up, staring down at her incredulously, "I don't want a new one! I want you!" He said, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Her eyes got watery as she gently drew him back down, holding him lovingly, "I know."

They lay there for a few minutes in silence.

"I don't want to be mean like daddy." He said softly.

"Your father isn't mean, dear. Not... _really_... He's strict perhaps... maybe a bit..." She trailed off, searching for words.

"Evil?" He offered.

She let out a little laugh, then pulled him tighter. "No matter what he may be, it doesn't matter. I know what _you_ are. You're my good, brave, loving, _precious_ little boy... and you will always be that to me. No matter what happens in your life, you must never let that die. Your father... the other people who will enter your life... learn what you can from them, but always remember to be true to your heart. Promise me you will."

"I promise."

She smiled softly, "You do that and you'll do just fine. No matter what life may bring your way, and what you chose to be as you grow and become a man, I will always love you just the way you are."

"I love you too." He said sadly, closing his eyes as she stroked his hair.

After a few minutes, her hand came to rest on his shoulder. He looked up at her worriedly. She looked so very pale. She gave him a little wane smile. "Sorry... just so tired." She said, her eyes drifting shut even as she said it. A little smile slipped across her lips again as a new song came on. "I love this one... always sounds so peaceful... warm and light... you can almost imagine butterflies flitting through the air..."

He listened to the delicate play of the violins. He had heard this one hundreds of times. It drove his father into occasional rages she played it so often. He stayed quiet so she could listen to it, nestling up to her, listening to the gentle beating of her heart as it almost seemed to keep time with the music.

After a few minutes, his eyes opened again. The tempo of the song hadn't changed, but her heartbeat was slowly slipping out of time with it. A deep, confused fear overtook him as the gentle rhythm grew slower and slower. He knew what must be happening in a way, heard it spoken about, but it was a concept he'd never been able to comprehend. He started trembling, holding her tighter, but no matter how tight his little fist held, he felt her slipping away.

"Mummy!" He said, his throat tight with fear and pain.

"...love you, Severus..." She breathed in the softest of whispers, her hand flexing slightly on his shoulder. Her head drifted to the side as the rhythm fell silent. The breath sighed out of her... and didn't return.

The record started skipping, playing the ending notes over and over again, but he didn't even notice.

"Mummy?" He asked tentatively, giving her a little shake. "Mummy, wake up!" He said, his voice getting a bit frantic.

She didn't move or draw breath.

He held her as tightly as he could, burying his face against her as he started sobbing. He couldn't understand it. She was right there. She was in his arms, but something deep inside him told him she was gone. How could she be gone?

He heard the door open, heard footsteps, but he didn't care. He felt his father's presence, but he didn't speak for a moment.

"Get off the bed, Severus." His father commanded, his voice emotionless.

He ignored him, clinging to his mother.

"I said get off!" His father growled, and he felt a painfully firm grip on his upper arm.

He fought, but was no match as his father pulled him off the bed. His mother's arm fell to the bed and lay there. She looked as if she might just be sleeping... he struggled to get back to her.

His face was slapped so hard it left his head ringing. He ceased his struggling, reaching up and covering his stinging cheek with his free hand as he sobbed.

"Cease your blubbering this instant." His father snapped. "She's gone, and maybe it's best she is. You've been coddled for far too long. Time for you to grow up and be a man."

He fought back his sobs, blinking his eyes to clear them and looking up at his father. "I don't wanna grow up. I want my mummy." he said achingly.

"Well too bloody bad." His father growled, still clutching his arm painfully. He turned and strode away so abruptly the boy had a hard time keeping his feet as he followed him unwillingly, trying to look back at his mother.

His father opened a door and he found himself suddenly sprawling untidily on the closet floor, his father glowering down at him.

"You obviously need a bit of time to gather yourself. If you're going to bawl like a bloody baby I suggest you get it out of your system now. This door won't open again until you decide to start acting like a man!"

He started as the door slammed, throwing him into near pitch darkness. He let out a fearful sob, scrambling up and going over to the door. It was locked of course. He peered through the keyhole, which was the only source of light. He saw his father through the bedroom door. He went over to the phonograph, which had been repeating those same haunting notes the whole time. He batted the arm out of the way and snatched up the record. He lifted it and slammed it down against the edge of the phonograph. He felt as if he'd been dealt another blow as the record shattered into little pieces. He sank down to the floor, curling up into a little ball.

>

Snape woke, dry sobs still shuddering through him, his throat aching from the repressed pain that had been trying to escape. He lay there, trying to throw off the heavy mantle of pain that seemed to have settled over him. Never had he remembered that, whathad probably been his darkest moment, with such vivid clarity. Her words had stayed with him, but the rest had always been no more than a blur.

He sat up, throwing off the blankets and scrubbing his hands over his face. It had to be that bloody music. Why had Hermione insisted he attempt to play something? Never had anyone gotten under his skin as much as she had. What the bloody Hell was that girl doing to him?

He looked over at the clock. Barely one in the morning. Well, he wasn't getting back to bed any time soon. He could use some Dreamless Sleep potion, but he didn't like to. It was so pervasive that even a call from Voldemort had a hard time waking him. Best not risk sleeping through something like that just because of a bad dream.

He got up, snatching up his robe and pulling it on. He often tended to sleep in the buff, so it got a bit brisk walking about without it.

He padded out into his common room a bit groggily, going over to his drink cabinet. It would normally be considered a liquor cabinet, but it had far more potions and juices and such to mix them with than liquor. He carefully selected several potions that shouldn't react with Draco's potion, which he was still taking for the lingering poison in his system. At least that should be gone shortly. He mixed up a mild concoction of Calming and Soothing draughts and the like, then swished it around to mix it as he closed up the cabinet.

As he took a drink, his eyes gravitated over to his bookcase. It was crammed full of books of course, but it also had a small section of very old, very dusty albums. He wandered over, reaching up and pulling one out. He looked down at the album in his hand. He'd found it in a Muggle flea market years ago and bought it on a lark. He'd known it looked familiar and thought he may have once known someone who owned a copy. His father had gotten rid of all of the records after his mother was gone... but he'd kept the old phonograph. Snape had never known why. He didn't know why he'd kept it as well once his father was gone. He walked over, looking down at the old player sitting there, no more than a decoration on its little table in the corner. He felt a little twinge of pain as he saw the scratch that had been left in the ebony finish when his father smashed the original copy of the record. His mother's record. Her favorite.

He didn't know why he did what he did next.

He set aside his drink and pulled the album out of its sleeve. He stared at it for a long moment, then set aside the sleeve and placed the album on the turntable. He gave the crank on the side a turn. It didn't require more, made to run on magic (made before the loopholes in the laws pertaining to such things were closed). Though it hadn't been turned on in over thirty years, it came to life immediately. He leaned down, blowing the dust off the needle, then moved the arm over into place.

He straightened as it crackled to life, picking up his drink and going over to his favorite chair. He settled down in its comforting depths, his mind far away as the music flowed lightly over him.

> > > > > > >

A/N - I probably should have proofread this more, but you all have been waiting a while. My muse went on vacation I guess. For people who keep saying stuff like "Oh man I thought something would happen, but then nothing! You're evil!"... well, see if you had read the entries in my Forum, you would _know_ when they would be getting together:P Of course you might want to hurry up and look, because I'm toying with the idea of getting rid of it if the traffic doesn't pick up. I mean there wasn't a single post in it for over a bloody _month!_

Oh, and for any who think Snape's speech wasn't properly childish in the memory/dream for a four year old, well he may have been nearly five, and besides, I've heard some really articulate four year olds! Not to mention I think he would have been an especially bright child.

Oh, and Snape's dad wasn't completely evil. He was just even more emotionally repressed than Snape. We all deal with grief in different ways.


	20. The Cusp

A/N - warning: adult material, slash. Like right now.

> > > > > > >

Chapter 20  
The Cusp

Kevin woke with a start as he felt himself being rolled over. He blinked his eyes open, feeling groggy and disoriented. He felt his skivvies being tugged off and tried to twist around to see who the bloody Hell had ahold of him.

"Stay put. I got it."

Kevin sighed, putting his face in his pillow. It was Steven's voice, and he sounded irritated. That usually meant only one thing. He grabbed ahold of the pillow, pressing his face into it to muffle his slightly pained grunt as Steven forced his way in. The discomfort eased a bit as Steven settled down on top of him. Kevin wouldn't mind Steven's little late night 'frustration fucks' so much if he'd just take an extra couple of seconds and get the lubricant from his bedside table drawer! He was always sore for a day or two after such visits.

"Two bloody nights in a row at the beck and call of that bloody sadistic squib!" Steven grunted angrily as he worked out his frustration.

Steven was shagging him too hard for Kevin to reply, but he knew it wasn't really required. Steven just liked airing the ways he'd been wronged by the world aloud during these little sessions. He clamped his eyes tightly shut, trying to imagine a more pleasant situation. Try as he might, he was having a difficult time of it. He couldn't imagine a more pleasant encounter with Steven at the moment, because any thoughts of him brought the current reality to mind... and he couldn't imagine Blaise ever being so... well graceless really. He searched about desperately for someone to imagine.

"That jumped up blighter should be thankful I have Quidditch practice tomorrow. If I had to put up with him again so soon I'd probably show the bastard the Avada Kedavra!"

Quidditch practice? He hadn't thought to look at the schedule, knowing Steven would tell him. He'd be helping Jeremy again tomorrow... His thoughts drifted to the boy. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The best years of his life stolen away from him... he wondered if the boy had even gotten the chance to have sex before he had the accident. His imagination started kicking in. He remembered what the boy had looked like before... boys were sometimes a bit rough their first time, weren't they? He hadn't been precisely gentle _his_ first time, though he hadn't really meant to be rough.

Kevin groaned into his pillow, imagining it was Jeremy on top of him, hoping Steven would keep quiet so he didn't spoil the fantasy. He worked one of his hands under him. He lost himself in the fantasy and it started feeling better than it had in a long time. For once he was glad Steven took so long. Despite his own late start, he beat him to the punch, crying out rapturously into his pillow. Steven, perhaps prompted by this, finished soon after. As soon as he was done he flopped over onto his back beside Kevin.

They both lay there, gasping for breath for a few minutes, then Steven grinned over at him. "That was brilliant. You don't usually get that into it. I was starting to think you didn't like me shagging you."

Kevin blushed darkly, glad the lights were low. He shifted onto his side facing away, suddenly filled with a profound guilt for imagining Jeremy to get off. It wasn't as if anything could really happen between them. He wanted to help the boy, yes, and he already felt a bit attached to him, despite the fact that he still had yet to display anything other than almost robot-like obedience... but he didn't really want to shag him! At least not since he'd had that accident. It wasn't that the thought of the physical scarring the glamors might hide put him off... in fact, the bit he'd seen so far just looked a bit intriguing to him... but he'd feel too much like he was molesting him as weak and complacent as he was, and he didn't even want to contemplate what kind of emotional damage he could do... well and physical damage as well. Jeremy couldn't even see flames without nearly suffocating! He probably wouldn't survive two minutes of shagging!

He barely even noticed as Steven cleaned them up, even though it was a bit odd for him to bother with Kevin. He usually just cleaned himself up and left. Kevin's introspective thoughts were completely derailed as Steven rolled up, spooning up against his back and slipping his arm around him. He actually stared down at the arm in the near darkness, sure he must be imagining things. Steven kissed his shoulder, sending a shiver through him.

After a few minutes, Kevin couldn't help but ask, "What are you doing?"

"What? You want me to leave?" Steven asked, his tone slightly hurt.

"I didn't say that!" Kevin replied quickly, "It's just... you never usually hang around..."

Steven sighed, nuzzling up to the back of his neck. "I hate always having to run off... hate having to go and sleep alone in my cold bed every bloody night. It's stupid. Why can't they just leave us alone?"

Kevin's heart gave an odd beat. Was he serious? He wanted to spend the night with him? Sure, he'd spent the night with Blaise several times, but never with Steven.

"I put Silencing and Unperturbable spells on your hangings. If anyone wakes before we do in the morning they'll just think I went down to breakfast already or something. Just one night... please?" he implored softly.

Kevin's jaw worked in amazement for a moment before he found his voice. "Um... sure."

Steven pulled him a bit closer. "Thanks." he sighed softly, "And thanks for the detention thing. You're the best." he said, kissing the nape of his neck.

Kevin just stared in dumb shock at the hangings before him as Steven pulled the covers over them.

> > > > > > >

Snape woke with a start as a hand shook his shoulder.

"You better be glad I don't have an early class on Wednesdays." Draco said, flopping down into one of the chairs.

"Hmmm?" Snape asked, glancing around and feeling utterly disoriented. What was he doing in his common room, and why was there music playing? He glanced over, spotting its source and remembered. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He must have dozed off, and his alarm wouldn't have woken him all the way from his bedchamber. He watched as the album ended. The arm raised and drifted back over to the beginning, starting all over again. He had forgotten his mother had spelled it to do that. He felt a little ache in his chest, but it was softer now, the dream's brutal rehashing of long repressed emotions having mellowed some with time. "What time is it?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face.

"Let's see... I'd say you have about twenty minutes to get ready and get your arse to your classroom for your _second_ class of the day."

Snape's eyes widened and darted up to him.

Draco quickly held up his hand placatingly, "Don't worry, I quite enjoyed striking abject terror in the hearts of the little first year Gryffindors. Best to get them used to the social order right from the off. Gryffindor lost about forty five points, five at a time. It was brilliant. The first year Slytherins quite enjoyed it as well I'd say. Left Goyle to keep an eye on them as they finished brewing their potions for the day. He may not have the power to dock points or assign detention, but trust me, none of those little brats are going to try anything with _Goyle_ glaring at them!" He said with a chuckle.

Snape sighed miserably. "Thank you, Draco." Then he rubbed his hand over his face again, "Haven't missed a class because I overslept in my entire bloody career!"

"You feeling ok?" Draco asked, a bit of worry slipping into his voice as his smirk faded.

"Fine." Snape answered immediately, getting up.

"The potion... it's working properly?"

"So far as I can tell. In fact, I'm definitely past due for another dose." He said, his back aching dully as he leaned over a bit to toss his freshly folded throw over the back of the chair. His chair was comfortable enough, but he doubted sleeping in it was a wise move with the state his back was in. Still, he was doing a far cry better than he had any expectation of being this soon, especially after Cornfoot's attempt on his life.

"No side effects or anything?" Draco persisted, obviously worried his potion had somehow caused Snape's unusual lapse.

Snape shook his head. "Perhaps the rare bit of inappropriate levity," Snape said, remembering his little jest as Hermione's expense. He'd been at a loss as to how else to explain that afterward. Sure he often felt the strong desire to tease his students in such a manner, but he'd never given in to it before. Well, ok, never with anyone outside of Slytherin anyway. "And possibly a somewhat harder time mastering my emotions, but nothing too worrisome really." He added thoughtfully.

"So... what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Snape asked guardedly. What could Draco possibly have found out about?

"You didn't seal your classroom. All the little first years were already in there when I got there. Little Reese came and fetched me right away when they got there and found it unlocked and you nowhere to be seen."

"Bloody Hell!" Snape growled, shocked that he'd allowed such an unconscionable lapse. "Did anyone get in?"

"Don't know. It looked normal enough when I got there, but I couldn't exactly go nosing around too much without raising suspicion. They probably just assumed you opened it for me and I was late."

Snape sighed, "Probably best to wait until I'm there for that anyway, just in case. I'll have to check for malicious curses, jinxes and the like, then do a top to bottom inventory, which will take at least a bloody _week_ working around my classes and detentions... If anyone was able to get ingredients for some dark spell from my stores just because of my carelessness, the Ministry will hold me directly accountable for the results, mark my word!" He shook his head, trying to think of all the checks that would have to be made before he could consider the room secure again. He was absolutely furious with himself. Such tedium, and all because he'd gotten a bit overly emotional! And about a bloody piece of music! He cringed away from that memory.

"Calm down. Blaise, Goyle and I can help. I'm sure there are others from Slytherin that would be happy to help out as well if they're needed."

Snape felt a soothing bit of warmth blossom in his chest. Merlin he loved this boy. Not that he'd ever admit that of course. He still couldn't fathom how a complete, remorselessly evil bastard like Lucius could have fathered him! "Thank you, Draco."

Snape sighed, remembering the spider demons. He couldn't risk sending any of his Slytherins into the storage closet. Not only were they much more likely to recognize the creatures, which at the very least would cause them a great deal of anxiety just knowing they were around and fretting what the creatures might do to Snape and any others in the vicinity should they escape... but he really didn't want to chance the creatures finding reason to form a dislike for any of them. They may be vindictive creatures, but they weren't daft. If they got out, he was relatively confident that they would simply take their anger out on him, then leave before anyone strong enough to pose a threat to them arrived. "I couldn't ask you to help me inventory the stores though. It's a tedious, thankless job that I'd never ask any of my Slytherins to do without excessive provocation."

Draco shrugged. "Not a problem with me. I was probably going to get one of the others to do that anyway." He said with a grin, "Just make Granger do it."

Snape looked over at him in surprise.

"What?" Draco asked, seeing his expression. "She's like your little servant now, isn't she? Got her to do with as you please for at least an hour every day, and you don't even have to invent transgressions to torture her. I'd say you should thank Cornfoot for his idiocy... if I wouldn't so much rather curse him into a toadstool and stomp on him of course."

Snape let out a little snort, "You and me both!" He muttered. The idea had definite merit (well, _both_ of them did really!). Hermione would be the logical choice for the task. She had to be in there already anyway, not to mention it would be a handy excuse as to why she spent her whole detention in there should he have others in the room. Besides, taking inventory was such a mindless task she might even be able to manage the music spell at the same time so she wouldn't even have to take time away from that. It would mean longer, much more tedious detentions, which would make him feel a bit guilty... but it was partially her fault anyway really. He promptly shied from the memory again as it once more tried to resurface. "Well, I had best get ready."

"Ya. Like I said, I have class. It's a boring one, so I'd be more than willing to skive it off and take your next class as well, but you're the one who'll have to go explain my absence!" Draco said mirthfully as he got up, then his face sobered. "But seriously, tell me if the potion isn't working proper or you're having problems with it. I can see if I can fix it. Maybe it still needs something..."

"I'll be fine, Draco. Thank you again." Snape said, clapping him on the shoulder before going on into his room to get ready.

> > > > > > >

Hermione had had an absolutely _wretched_ day. She had been distracted all day and it hadn't gone unnoticed. The day had started off with Crookshanks giving her leg a right nice mauling when she'd accidentally tread on his bottlebrush tail, then she was late to Herbology because she couldn't remember the bloody Healing spell properly and had to go to the Hospital wing when she'd botched it, leaving a slowly spreading angry red welt in its place.

Lunch had been abysmal, and Transfiguration... well she didn't even want to think about how that had gone. McGonagall had actually reprimanded her! As much as that chafed, she couldn't deny she'd deserved it. She was so distracted when she'd been trying to transfigure a canary into a cactus that it had done nothing more than swell a bit, turn green and sprout very long, very sharp thorns. It then took off, flying around the room and disrupting the entire class. It managed to nick three students with the thorns before McGonagall had been able to get a proper bead on it and take it down.

Far from getting better once her classes were finished for the day, it appeared to be going down hill from there...

While she was walking down to her spot along the Gryffindor table for dinner, Lavender 'accidentally' left her school bag a bit too far out. The strap of the bag 'somehow' wrapped itself around Hermione's ankle as she passed, making her fall face first on the floor in a graceless heap... and of course her skirt 'somehow' managed to flip up in back, displaying her knickers to several dozen watching students.

The other students at least appeared amused. Ron, who had been walking behind her, quickly helped her up, then grabbed up her dropped school bag. Hermione hurried over to her place, beet red and mortified to the core as the tittering laughter sounded from all around her. At least when Lavender had tacked up her knickers all over the walls Hermione hadn't been _wearing_ them!

"Can't you keep your ball and chain in line, Finnigan?" Ron growled irritably at Seamus, who had been laughing boisterously.

Seamus stopped laughing. "She's a free woman." He said with a smirking shrug.

"Ya. I've heard that about her." Ron said, the implication clear.

Seamus and Lavender both glared at him, no longer amused.

"Bugger off, Weasley!" Lavender snapped, "Why are you getting on _me_ anyway? It was obviously an _accident_. Maybe your little girlfriend should watch where she's going!"

Ron glared at her, then looked back over at Seamus. "Here's an idea... why don't you try wearing the trousers every once in a while?" He asked with a sarcastic smirk, going over to sit by Hermione as Seamus stared daggers at his back.

Hermione felt a little glow of gratitude as Ron sat beside her, but was still too embarrassed to speak. He didn't seem to expect anything anyway. He just set her bag under the table and dug into the heaping piles of food with his usual gusto.

Hermione was glad he hadn't resorted to anything juvenile. It had been a surprisingly mature response... especially coming from Ron. Maybe he was finally starting to grow up.

... of course she wasn't feeling quite as generous herself at the moment. Her tolerance for Lavender's pranks had already _far_ surpassed its limit.

Lavender's juice 'somehow' fermented by the time she took a good gulp of it a few minutes later, which she promptly spit out, spraying several of her friends (who were thereafter not nearly as amused with her).

As entertaining as that was, it didn't go far towards satisfying the seething anger in Hermione. Would this girl never stop? She obviously saw Hermione as some pushover that would just sit there and take it, and what infuriated Hermione the most was... well that _is_ what she usually did. As she ate, she suddenly remembered that she happened to have on her person something that Fred and George had gifted to her as an early birthday present when she'd stopped into their shop when she went to Diagon Alley to get her school things. She'd only accepted it because she felt it would be rude to refuse a birthday present, especially since they looked so sincere when they gave it to her. She could tell they felt it was an absolutely marvelous gift... a tiny tin filled with an assortment of their latest and greatest gag candies, some of which hadn't even been put on the market yet.

She fingered the tiny tin through her robe. They weren't anything too big or flashy. She had thought to write them for bigger things after the whole knickers incident, but after finding out what the others had done to Lavender she had thought that would have been enough to get her to stop, so hadn't bothered.

She just ate her meal, toying with the idea. It was wretchedly tempting... and that tiny little voice inside her head that she had always studiously ignored insisted it would be perfectly justified. She finally gave in to it, but bided her time, letting Lavender think she was done retaliating for the earlier embarrassment. It didn't take more than a few minutes for Lavender to go back to ignoring her (Did Lavender truly think her incapable of finding a revenge more inspired than that? Apparently so...).

As the dinner started wrapping up, Hermione felt she'd waited long enough. Lavender hadn't so much as glared at her in a good five minutes. She pulled out the tiny tin, looking through it under the table, then selected the perfect one. She set it on the table and put the tin back away, then slipped out her wand and managed to find her focus long enough to enchant the minuscule soft chew. It sprouted tiny little legs, and at her subtle direction, skittered down the table between the platters, bowls and tureens of sweets that had just arrived for dessert, and up onto Lavender's plate. It then scaled its way up the side of one of the little frosted cakes she'd just placed on it, nestling itself down into the frosting, hiding innocently amongst the sprinkles and little candies.

Hermione took great pleasure in subtly watching Lavender eat the cake... after which she was beset with a sudden case of uncontrollable flatulence. She was sure she'd pay for it later (since it wouldn't take a genius to figure out who'd done it), but she felt it had to be worth whatever Lavender did in retaliation to watch the girl running from the Great Hall, red faced and cracking them off thunderously in rapid-fire succession the whole way! The Great Hall simply roared with laughter. Even Parvati and Seamus were doubled over with mirth!

"That was brill, Hermione." Ron whispered conspiratously, "I'll have to tell Fred and George that their 'Terribly Terrific, Triple strength Trumpers' were a big success."

Hermione beamed at him. Why had she never realized just how good it felt to let go now and then and give someone what they so richly deserved, no matter how childish it seemed? She'd definitely been overly harsh on the boys when they'd done such things in the past.

Of course a glance up at the head table wiped the smile off her face quite completely, making her promptly regret her rashness. McGonagall was glaring at her with a look of disapproval and deep disappointment.

Hermione dropped her eyes to her plate, picking at her soufflé with her fork.

"Hey there!" Harry said as he dropped into the seat beside her.

"Where have you been, mate? You've almost missed dinner entirely!" Ron said through a mouthful of treacle tart.

"Just seeing a man about a dog." Harry said evasively, looking in rather good spirits.

Ron grabbed up a fat napkin from beside his plate, reaching across in front of Hermione to deposit it on Harry's plate. "There ya go. The desert just arrived, but you best get a move on if you want to get some before it's gone as well."

Harry opened it, revealing two pork chop sandwiches. "Thanks. I owe you one." Harry said gratefully, quickly tucking into his food.

> > > > > > >

Litty stared up at the canopy above her, her mind a whirl. She started as her hangings parted, then groaned irritably when she saw who it was.

"Begging your pardon, Miss. Dobby is not meaning to startle you."

"What do you want?" She asked in exasperation.

"You is missing dinner, so Dobby is bringing you food." He said, placing a little basket up on the bed beside her.

She let out a groan. "Is Granger playing mother hen again?"

"Oh no, Miss. She is not saying anything. I is coming on my own. Meaning no disrespect, but you is probably weighing less than _me_, Miss. You should not be missing meals. Dobby is being worried about you."

She closed her eyes, letting out a little breath. Even the bloody house elves didn't think she could take care of herself! "Fine!" She said, pulling over the basket, "Just don't stand there staring at me this time. It's disconcerting."

"I will be leaving if Miss is _promising_ she will eat." Dobby said shrewdly.

Litty rolled her eyes. Were all the Hogwarts elves so bloody pushy? "Fine. I promise. Now out!"

Dobby nodded his head, then hurried out.

Litty poked around in the basket, then plucked out a carrot, gnawing on it as she returned to her musings. She knew she shouldn't be missing meals really. Of course this time hadn't really been her fault. Harry had pulled her into the back room of the Library after she'd slipped the journal into Hermione's bag. Luckily, he didn't appear to have seen her doing so.

As usual, he'd displayed his amazing talents brilliantly. She'd peaked all four times he'd shagged her, even when he took her from behind... though she'd had a lingering dislike for that position ever since his little 'lesson'. She wasn't sure she'd ever feel entirely comfortable with a man behind her again. It made her feel too powerless.

Still... despite the brilliance of his performance, and her reassurances to him that he was the absolute best shag she'd ever had... it hadn't truly satisfied her. The more she thought about it, she wasn't sure he'd ever completely satisfied her... physically, he'd shagged her to the limits and beyond... but something had always been missing... something non-physical... and irritatingly indescribable. Maybe it was just her overwrought emotions... but the void his passions left in her seemed to be growing, despite the pleasure his touch could inspire.

She hadn't really been able to discuss that with Diana... She would have loved to know what it meant... but it would have meant talking about Harry, and she still feared he would find out if she did. Still, she wondered if Diana was losing her touch anyway. Her suggestions had been ridiculous! Then again... she couldn't really think of any better explanation for the anger she'd felt about Shandra and Theo acting so 'chummy'. Still... it couldn't be jealously. She wasn't the jealous type for one... and besides, why would she ever be jealous about someone, _anyone_, getting together with _Theo?_ But she couldn't deny the stab of pain she'd felt when he kissed Pansy and dragged her off... or the wave of... what? Relief? Whatever she'd felt when he couldn't go through with it. She wasn't sure what she would have done if she'd had to watch him shag another girl.

_BUT WHY?_

Why should she care?

She sighed miserably, curling up on her side and wondering if life was really just some cruel practical joke played by unseen 'gods' or 'devils'. _Somebody_ had to be getting some amusement out of this!

> > > > > > >

"Miss Granger."

Hermione came to a stop, cringing, then slowly turned around, watching Professor McGonagall approaching her. The expression on her face was not encouraging.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked politely.

McGonagall came to a stop before her, giving her a very stern look for a long, drawn out moment before speaking. "I expect better of you, Miss Granger. I was shocked and dismayed to see one of my top students, and a _prefect_ at that, acting in such a childish manner. Even if others treat you unfairly, it is best to just be the bigger person... not fly off the handle and pull such puerile pranks."

Hermione could do no more than stare at the ground. She couldn't even think of trying to lie and say she hadn't done it.

"Especially during these trying times, the younger students need those in authority to help give them a feeling of strength and stability. Do try to comport yourself with a bit more dignity in the future!"

Hermione felt like crawling under something. Then again, she always seemed to feel that way when it was McGonagall that was reprimanding her. She let out a silent sigh of relief as the woman walked away. Once McGonagall disappeared around the corner, Hermione grumbled irritably to herself. If it had been Harry or Ron, they would have gotten away with a disapproving look at most. It was no bloody fair! She glanced at her watch and sighed piteously. Not even time to stop by her room before her nightly detention... yet another punishment she didn't deserve. She supposed she shouldn't complain that much about that one though, considering it was her own doing. Well, it was Cornfoot's doing when you came right down to it.

Just thinking about that supercilious prat and his nasty, arrogant and foul-mouthed father made her blood boil. Why did it seem like she was the prime target for every arsehole in the vicinity?

She knew why. Be the bigger person McGonagall said. She'd ALWAYS been the bloody bigger person before, and this is what it got her. It seemed like the more often you're the bigger person the bigger target you make! If a few childish pranks would get everyone to quit using her as their bloody whipping boy maybe it would be worth it!

She shoved the Potion's classroom door open a bit harder than intended. Four sets of eyes looked over at her as the door banged a bit as it hit the wall. She blushed brightly, her irritation growing even more. That was all she needed... more Slytherins!

"Like I was saying," Draco said, turning back to Snape, "Blaise probably would have broken off his little date, but Nott volunteered."

Theo smiled softly, shrugging, "Not like I have a real active social life."

He'd said it offhandedly, but an uneasy silence followed. Hermione saw Goyle subtly rest his hand on Theo's shoulder.

Draco quickly went on before the silence could draw out, "Think three will be enough? Cause Greengrass was free as well. I could go get her."

"You three should be more than sufficient." Snape reassured him. He took the thin scroll of parchment in his hands and very carefully ripped it into three pieces, handing one to each of them. "These are all pretty standard. Just ask if you have any questions. And remember, once Mr. Beals has arrived, it's very important that you make no sudden, loud sounds and most especially no bright flashes of light. Off hand I don't think any of these call for such things, but should you come across one that does, just leave it and I can do it myself once he's left."

They all nodded, looking down their lists.

"I should get the inventory done on the supply cabinet in the front. Shouldn't take long." Snape said, picking up a small tablet of parchment.

"I'll help you with that." Goyle offered.

Snape nodded, "Very well."

Hermione watched in irritation as Snape went over to the supply cabinet and pulled over a chair. He handed Goyle the list and sat before it, then started naming off the contents, starting at the top shelf. Goyle diligently wrote the quantities he called out on the space beside each ingredient.

Perhaps it was her already irritated state of mind, but Snape's behavior was simply infuriating! He'd seen her arrive. He knew she was there. Did he so much as acknowledge her existence? No! A couple of his precious Slytherins show up and she turns into just another piece of furniture!

Draco walked up to her, shoving a thick ledger into her hands.

"What is this?" She asked, looking down at it.

"You'll be doing the inventory in the supply closet. Enjoy." He said, flashing her a smirk before returning to Theo. She glared at him as he and Theo compared lists.

Hermione opened the ledger. She immediately recognized Snape's small, neat handwriting. The pages were simply filled with hundreds of entries, each of which was followed by some kind of code, then a number of quantities, all but the last crossed out. As she looked, the remaining quantities all crossed themselves out, waiting for new quantities to be written in. She groaned in dismay as she leafed through the pages. This would take forever! She'd known there were a massive number of potions ingredients in that closet, but she had no idea it was quite this many! Why was _she_ being stuck with this task? It seemed wretchedly unjust!

Hermione turned and looked back as she heard the door. There were a couple of boys entering. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized Kevin.

"Finally got you in detention as well, did he?"

Kevin's eyes darted up to her and they came to a stop. His cheeks flushed slightly as his eyes dropped. "Just taking Steven's detention while he's at Quidditch practice. Snape okayed it."

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly, "That prat gets out of detentions?"

"Just during Quidditch. Once or twice a week." Kevin said uneasily.

Hermione folded her arms over the ledger. "I don't see why I have to serve detention when he's off diddling around on his bloody broom!"

Kevin gave a little shrug, "Not my call." He glanced over a bit worriedly at Jeremy as the boy shifted back a bit more. Jeremy had been ahead of him, but had been drifting back away from Hermione since they stopped. His shoulder was now pressed up against Kevin's, and he could feel Jeremy trembling slightly. It wasn't until then that he remembered the boy's aversion to women.

Kevin placed his hand on the boy's back comfortingly, "Listen, just discuss it with Snape if you have a problem with it."

Hermione glowered at him, "Well at least now I know why Blaise didn't come. He probably didn't want to be in the same room with you!"

"Blaise and I are just fine." Kevin said defensively.

"Oh Please!" Hermione growled irritably, "After what you did to that boy..." She gestured vaguely towards the Slytherin dungeon.

She was nowhere near touching Jeremy, but the gesture happened to be in his direction. He immediately flinched away with a little frightened sound, stumbling back against Kevin, who put his arms around him to keep him from falling. Jeremy ducked his head down against Kevin, covering it with his arm instinctively as if she were about to strike him, starting to tremble violently.

"What the bloody Hell is his..." Hermione was cut off by a hand that clapped over her mouth as another grasped her upper arm firmly.

"It's alright, Jeremy." Snape's voice said softly from behind her. "She's not going to hurt you. I'll take her away." There was a pause, then he said, "Mr. Entwhistle, see if you can calm him. He should rest for at least fifteen minutes. Give him a dose from the red, rectangular bottle if the trembling doesn't subside shortly, and you know the indications for the blue, tear-shaped bottle."

Kevin nodded. Hermione could see him leading Jeremy over to a seat and settling down, holding the boy gently as the boy clung to him. Snape force-walked her back towards the closet, retaining his firm hold on her.

He paused by Draco, "I'm going to need a private word with Miss Granger. Come get me if it escalates beyond what Mr. Entwhistle can handle."

Draco nodded, giving Hermione a little 'you're in for it now!' kind of smirk.

Snape released her arm when they got to the closet door, reaching over and pulling it open. He gave Jeremy one more pensive look before pushing her through into the small room. He didn't release her mouth until he had the door closed behind them.

"What the bloody Hell was that about?" Hermione demanded as she spun around to face him.

He glowered at her, her impudent tone grating on him. "Was it not blatantly obvious that you were distressing the boy?"

"I didn't do anything to that boy!"

"That waspish tongue and foul temper were quite enough provocation!" Indeed, her foul mood seemed infectious.

Her jaw dropped slightly in indignation.

"Mr. Beals has been through a rather catastrophic incident, and is in very delicate health. He is also afraid of women. His stepmother yelled at him quite freely from what I've heard of it, and from that reaction, I have little doubt she beat him as well."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Hermione said defensively, though she felt a squirm of guilt. She'd never frightened anyone like that before. With her wand, yes... but never just because she raised her voice. How could someone treat a boy so wretchedly that he got terrified from something so simple? She yelled at the boys all the time (though that was usually because they'd done something insanely daft and/or dangerous) and they'd never flinched away. Not even Harry, who'd had a rather downtrodden and overall wretched home life before coming to Hogwarts.

"Why don't you try opening your eyes next time?" He shot back.

As infuriating as that was, the boy's distress _had_ been rather readily apparent once she started paying attention. If she hadn't been harping on Kevin with such single-minded focus she surely would have picked up on that. She quickly changed the subject, "What's this about Cornfoot not having detention tonight?"

"We have a deal. Mr. Entwhistle has agreed to serve detention in Mr. Cornfoot's stead on the evenings that he has Quidditch practice so that Mr. Cornfoot can retain his position on the team."

"Well why do _I_ have to serve detention on those nights then?"

"Because I need Mr. Entwhistle's assistance, and this is providing me the means with which to secure that assistance. If you don't attend, I'm sure Cornfoot would find a way to muck that up."

"Well why should I be forced to waste a whole hour out of my day just so you won't have to think up some other reason to get him in detention?" She asked, feeling peeved.

"Mr. Beals' future depends on Mr. Entwhistle's assistance, and if I were to assign the detentions arbitrarily, Mr. Cornfoot would be much more likely to cotton on and try to find out what his little mate is up to... and I don't think anyone wants him finding out about Mr. Beals. Should that happen, I guarantee no good will come of it. Besides, you're forgetting your little friends. I daresay they would miss you terribly if you just took the night off."

Hermione glanced over, spotting the little spider demons who had clustered around, watching her and Snape, obviously wondering at the volume of their voices. "Well I could still stop by to see them without being _forced_ to." She said irritably.

"Ah yes. Just stop by the Potions room for a 'social visit'. Try explaining that to your little _boyfriends_."

She hadn't thought of Ron and Harry. Of course they would have asked endless questions if she were to do something like that. It was irritating to have him point the fact out to her, especially when she should have thought of it herself, "They aren't my _boyfriends!_ We're just friends." Was all she could think of to come back with. At his bemused smirk, she searched around for something else to say, "Well why don't you give him detentions for what he did to Zabini? By rights, he and Cornfoot should have been given the boot for that, so I don't think detention would be too surprising."

Snape's smirk slipped away. "I don't know what you've heard, but that was entirely Mr. Cornfoot's doing."

"Like Hell it was!" she said indignantly, "Entwhistle was right there holding him down! I saw him! Goyle must have told you he was there!"

"I see." Snape said softly. He felt an unexplainable flare of irritation at this, but deftly hid it, "I wondered why Goyle would have spoken for you." He said, his voice carefully neutral.

She blushed scarlet as she realized she'd just admitted to being there. From the little knowing look in his eyes she had no doubt what he now thought she'd been doing that night. "I... we never..." She sputtered, then fell silent in mortification. There was no way he was going to believe her anyway. Besides which, to explain what had really happened was almost as bad as letting him keep on believing what he obviously did. There was nothing specifically against shagging in the rules, but there was definitely something against under-aged drinking of beverages above a certain strength. She just couldn't think of any way of lessening the embarrassment without implicating both herself and Goyle. She certainly wouldn't have been strolling around with him, let alone what _else_ they'd done unless under the influence of _something!_ "Well that's none of your business anyway!" She said after a drawn out moment of furious thought. It was lame, she knew, but it was all she could come up with.

"No. It isn't." He replied softly.

Somehow that felt a bit worse than him saying something demeaning. "So... if you know he was there, then why haven't you done anything about it?" She said, trying to move the subject on.

"Mr. Zabini and Mr. Goyle were both inebriated at the time, as I'm sure you know, and therefor neither could give credible testimony on the subject. If you feel that _you_ were in a suitable state to testify before Dumbledore and undoubtedly Ministry officials about the incident, feel free to speak up."

If possible, her blush deepened. There was so much blood coloring her cheeks it made her feel slightly light headed. She remained silent.

"In that case, there is no legal recourse. However, I would not have brought charges against Mr. Entwhistle at any rate. He was merely doing what Cornfoot requested of him. He had no desire to hurt Mr. Zabini."

"Why would you think that?" She demanded.

"Because they used to be romantically involved. Furthermore, Mr. Zabini has forgiven him for his part in the incident."

That stunned her. "He... he's said he forgives him?"

Snape's smirk slipped back into place at her obvious discomfort about the subject. "Perhaps not in so many words, but since he was openly going on about shagging him Monday morning, I'd say it's pretty safe to assume all is forgiven." Her jaw dropped. He couldn't help but go on, "Of course you probably shouldn't mention that to anyone. Mr. Cornfoot would be furious if he found out his little _boyfriend_ shagged someone else."

"Steven and Kevin are...?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"Together? Yes, well that's a matter of some debate. They're shagging at any rate. I somehow doubt Cornfoot could actually _care_ about _anyone_, but Entwhistle is hopelessly smitten. He'd do about anything that wretched boy told him to. Sad really."

Well that certainly explained some things. It was also rather mind boggling.

Snape looked past her, then furrowed his brow, slipping by her. He went up to the cages, then tapped on one. He pulled out his wand, sticking it through the bars, "Bloody Hell." he grumbled irritably, straightening and putting his wand back away. Hermione watched in alarm as he opened the cage and reached in, but the huge spider he pulled out wasn't moving. Snape examined it gingerly.

"Is it...?" She asked softly.

He rolled his eyes, "No, Miss Granger, I just like fondling deadly creatures while they're napping." He said sarcastically.

She glowered at him. "It could have been stunned." She said in clipped tones.

He rolled his eyes. "Have you been feeding it?" he asked tersely as he examined it.

"It's not my fault! I fed that thing, even though it tried to take my fingers off! Don't go trying to blame me!"

"I wasn't _trying_ to blame you." He snapped, "They can go quite lengthy periods between feedings if necessary, and it certainly doesn't look as if it starved to death. I merely wanted to know how its appetite has been. If it died of an ailment it should have shown symptoms. Furthermore, if it was indeed an ailment, the other creatures may be at risk."

Hermione dropped her eyes. She _had_ jumped to conclusions a bit. "It was eating just fine." She muttered.

He sighed and put it back in its cage. "I'll have to examine it later. I should get back in the other room."

"Of course." She muttered irritably, "Wouldn't want to ignore your precious Slytherins."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you didn't appear to have any problem ignoring _me_ earlier." She muttered, moving over and hopping up on the counter, eyeing the stone floor almost petulantly.

Snape looked at her incredulously. Her attitude tonight was as infuriating as it was unfathomable. "You know full well what I expect of you in your detentions. The closet was not locked. Why did you not simply come in here and get started? Do you require an engraved invitation?" He snapped.

"Well what I am to be doing is obviously changing." She snapped right back, holding up the ledger where he could see it before tossing it down on the counter beside her.

"Yes, well I would have told you about that in my own time." He said, feeling a bit frustrated. He'd planned on asking her to do that under much more civilized conditions. Draco must have given it to her in the other room... which explained some of her attitude, but not nearly all of it. "The inventory needs to be done, and I can't be sending any of my Slytherins in here with those about." He said, gesturing to the spider demons.

"Ah. Of course. Wouldn't want to risk your precious _Slytherins_, but tossing _me_ in here with them is just fine!"

"I only 'threw you in here' to feed the other animals. _You_ were the one who chose to get all chummy with the demons!" He looked at her searchingly as she glowered at him, "What the bloody Hell is _wrong with you today?_"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" She shot back immediately. Actually, she hadn't a clue why she was acting this way. Perhaps it was just the wretched day she'd been having. Maybe it was the fact that thinking about _him_ was why she'd been so distracted and had such a wretched day in the first place. Whatever the reason, she just felt an overwhelming desire to bate him. She couldn't deny the little thrill she felt inside every time she saw anger burning behind those dark eyes.

"Then why are you trying so desperately to pick a fight?"

"I'm not trying to pick a fight! If you're talking about Entwhistle, well I wouldn't have been out there in the first place if you hadn't been ignoring me, now would I?"

"You're arguing in circles, Miss Granger. The inventory has to be done, and as soon as possible, so stop your whining and get on with it."

She knew she should have just shut up and let him leave, but that tempestuous urge that had gotten into her wouldn't allow it. "I should have just made you give in to that arrogant prat."

His eyes flashed. That was it! He quickly closed the distance between then, grabbing her shoulders and shoving her back against the shelves behind her, "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Miss Granger, but you obviously need to be taken down a notch or two and reminded of your place! I never _asked_ you to take these detentions, you did that yourself, so don't go insinuating I _owe_ you something. As for Cornfoot's father, prat though he may be, he is also a very highly placed Auror, and you'd do well to show him a bit of respect. Whether he's earned it or not, he will expect it, and he can be quite petty and vindictive if angered, believe me. You do _not_ want to get that man angry at you. Furthermore, _I_ am _a professor_. You are _my student_. This is _detention_, no matter how you acquired it, and I will not have my orders questioned! You are to do as I say when I say it. You appear to have gotten it into your head that you can just talk back to me as you please. I don't know what I've done to foster such a erroneous belief, but it ends now."

Her breath was coming quicker and she felt an odd tingling go through her in the face of his obvious ire. She couldn't look away from those dark eyes as they seemed intent on boring into her, and she was acutely aware of his hands on her. "And if it doesn't?" Was that her own voice that had uttered that? She was shocked at her own daring. Whatever had made her say such a thing?

Snape's eyes narrowed, "You're getting just as insolent as Cornfoot!" He growled

Her jaw dropped, and before she could even think what she was doing...

She slapped him.

The fury that ignited behind those black eyes did something to her she couldn't even comprehend. Without thinking, she reached out, grabbing a handful of hair at the nape of his neck, and pulled him forward. Before she even knew what was happening, she found herself kissing him.

Snape resisted for only the briefest moment, then found himself kissing her back fiercely. His body seemed to have found a mind of its own. He was only vaguely aware of wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

Her head seemed to spin out of control as his body pressed up against her. She parted her lips and he immediately took the opening. A wave of desire rocketed through her as their tongues battled. It was like one of her dreams, but at the same time worlds better. She reached down with her free hand, catching ahold of his wrist, pulling it up under her shirt and placing it over her breast. She let out a little whimper of desire and wrapped her legs around him as he slipped his hand into her bra, his thumb rubbing over her nipple.

Snape let out a groan, almost painfully aroused. He could feel the heat of her most intimate bits through their clothes as she ground up against him. She shivered at the sound. Her nipple was like a hard pebble against his palm, her body so nimble and responsive to his touch. He found himself dazedly imagining what it would be like to bed her. How he wished they were in his chambers. A woman like this deserved to be shagged in a real bed their first time together.

A _girl_ like this...

Reality crashed back in on him quite suddenly. He released her lips, panting for breath, then gently disentangled himself from her, backing off and feeling a bit shaky.

When he was finally able to look at her again, he saw the surprised and slightly confused look on her face... along with that deep, ardent desire that burnt in her eyes. He quickly dropped his eyes again. "Forgive me, Miss Granger." He said softly.

Hermione shrank back, hearing him call her that like being doused in ice water. She brushed her skirt back down into place, staring away from him in chagrin. How could she have forgotten herself so completely? She was so horribly embarrassed by her own wanton actions that she had to try hard to fight back her tears of mortification as she slipped her bra back up into proper place.

"That was completely inappropriate behavior... and I have no excuse for my actions." he added penitently.

"I started it." She said softly.

"And I should have put an end to it immediately. If you wish to lodge a complaint against me with the headmaster, I won't refute it."

She quickly shook her head, wiping away the few tears that managed to slip down her cheeks.

They remained there in uneasy silence for a few minutes that seemed like centuries.

"I should really check on Mr. Beals." Snape said softly, breaking the silence at last.

Hermione just nodded, studiously not looking at him as he left, leaving the door slightly ajar as always.

Hermione covered her face with her hands. "Oh whatever am I to do?" She moaned, her voice no more than a horrified whisper, "I _do_ have a thing for him... and now he knows it as well!"

She thought it impossible to be any more embarrassed, but a moment later she was proven wrong. She dropped her hands and her eyes fell to rest upon the floor... and she saw the old red journal laying there, having slid out of her school bag unnoticed when she'd dropped it earlier.

The words "I won't say it." scrawled themselves across the cover, then faded away.

Hermione let out a pained sound, drawing her legs up and turning, resting against the cushion he'd given her. To have done something so reprehensible as attempting to vamp her professor wasn't bad enough... now she had a witness to the whole sordid thing!

She looked up as she heard soft, tentative sounds. The spider demons were looking at her pensively, their soft violin-like 'voices' sounding almost worried. She let out an aching sigh, then picked up the inventory ledger and tossed it on the floor. She was in no fit state to have to deal with something like that right now. She reached up and got their container off the shelf, then slumped down onto her back on the counter, resting her head on the cushion and setting the container on her stomach. Sure the demons might be dangerous, but if they got out and killed her at that moment, she felt it would be a blessing really. How could she ever face Snape again? Indeed, how could she ever face _anyone_ again? Something this egregious would surely be somehow apparent should she be forced to look anyone else in the eye.

She pulled out her wand and cast the spell. The spider demons settled down as she started playing to them. She closed her eyes, trying to forget about what had just happened, the weight of the container on her stomach oddly reassuring.

> > > > > > >

"How is he?" Snape asked Theo, keeping his tone carefully low.

"Better now. Entwhistle had to give him a couple of doses from that red bottle. He had a bit of a fit, so we thought the floor might be a safer place for him in case it happened again."

Snape moved over where he could see him. Kevin was sitting tailor fashion on the floor, his back against a table leg. Jeremy was sitting on his lap, curled up against him, his head resting on Kevin's shoulder and obviously asleep. Snape noted the tender way Kevin was stroking the boy's hair and wondered if it had been a wise move to put the two of them together like this. Kevin already seemed quite taken with the boy, and Jeremy had barely allowed anyone to even touch him without flinching away, yet he seemed to have formed an almost immediate attachment to Kevin.

"He's running low on this potion." Draco said, keeping his voice low as well as he showed Snape the small red rectangular bottle. Indeed, there was only perhaps two doses left in it.

Snape sighed. "The amount I gave him should have lasted him at least a further week or two. Returning to school life so abruptly has obviously been even harder on him than we anticipated. He isn't ready for this. If only the bloody Ministry... but there's no help for it I'm afraid." He sighed sadly.

"Beucey said he sees him taking doses of medicines every single day in Transfiguration. Says he flinches every time McGonagall's voice rises even slightly. All the fifth years say she's been unusually temperate during their classes, but still..."

Snape nodded, "I'll have to discuss it with her and the headmaster. We may need to pull him out of that class as well. Too much of this potion will be hard on his body in the long run. How he's going to make up for being unable to attend _two_ classes..."

"I'll help him."

He looked over, seeing Kevin staring up at him.

"I'm not too bad at Transfiguration."

Snape went over and crouched down before him, looking the boy over. "Remember what I told you." He said, whisper soft.

Kevin dropped his eyes, looking down at Jeremy's exhausted face. He reached up and gently stroked the boy's cheek, feeling the soft ripples of scarring hidden beneath the glamour, then nodded. "I remember." He looked up at Snape again, "I also remember what you said would happen to him if he didn't pass. He needs my help, and that's all that really matters, isn't it? All things considered, I'll take my chances."

Snape gave him a little nod. "Very well. If you're sure, I'll look into it." He looked at Jeremy's face, marveling that the boy had enough strength left after require two entire doses to keep up his glamors. "I doubt you'll get any work done with him tonight. Best to just let him rest. A fit that bad will have wiped him out. We'll take him back to his room when he wakes."

"Shouldn't I have given him the second dose?" Kevin asked worriedly, "He seemed adamant about needing it."

"No, that was fine. He knows better than others could what his body needs. He isn't overly fond of his medications, so isn't likely to take them unless he feels it's necessary." He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "I hate to say this, but I'm inclined to suggest you move his tutoring to his chambers. There would be much less chance of other people causing him distress and preventing him from getting his lessons."

"I'm sorry about that. I tried to stop it..."

Snape waved it off. "Entirely not your fault. Miss Granger has been made aware of the situation and should make no further attempts at confrontation with you." Snape said, keeping his voice carefully neutral and trying to ignore the soft music drifting out from the closet. "I'll show you all his different medicines and teach you about them in case the need should arise."

"Thanks."

"For now, I'll go fetch him some more of this one. I keep a good store of all of them in my chambers, so just tell me if you notice him getting low on anything. He doesn't tend to say much on the matter himself."

Kevin nodded. "I'll take care of him."

The others wandered off, returning to their own jobs as Snape departed. Kevin glanced down at Jeremy. Two beautiful eyes glittered up at him. Quite literally. The torchlight caught flecks of copper in Jeremy's brown eyes that he'd never noticed before. He couldn't understand how he'd ever thought those eyes looked like Steven's. They slid back shut, and Jeremy's hold on him tightened slightly as he drifted off.

> > > > > > >

Snape put the stopper back in the large potion bottle and put it back in its place in his secured cabinet. It was a good thing he kept all of his most valuable, vital and dangerous potions there. He shuddered to think what would have happened if some prankster were to have gotten ahold of some of them. He recapped Jeremy's bottle and slipped it into his pocket, then closed up the cabinet, carefully resealing the many protective wards that guarded it.

He knew he should return right away, not wanting to leave his students there alone... but he found himself sitting down, his mind too full of whirling thoughts to face them all again so soon.

He just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around what had happened in that little closet. Whatever had possessed him to carry on like that? And with a student? The thought was just... well, unthinkable! It was incomprehensible enough that she would have even initiated such a thing, but for him to give in like that...

He groaned, trying to fight off memories of how amazing it had felt. It was ridiculous. It was _reprehensible_. If word got out, such a slip would be his undoing and he knew it. Dumbledore would give him the boot, and he wouldn't even blame him. Despite how very hard it would be for him to have to see the disappointment in Dumbledore's eyes at his disgraceful behavior, that wouldn't even be the worst of it. Once he lost his position and his power, he would be of no further value to Voldemort. Voldemort would undoubtedly take his failure rather personally, especially if it came about for messing about with a student, and a _Muggleborn_ one at that! He had no doubt he'd be tortured to the brink of insanity, then killed while he still had just enough sense to fear it. He would have no hope of escaping the Dark Lord's wrath, especially without Dumbledore's assistance. The girl was a guaranteed death sentence.

So why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

He let out a pained sigh, rubbing his hands over his face. The idea of paying Oblique another visit crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. As much as Hermione's touch had made him long for carnal pleasures, that wasn't the whole of it. He knew without question that Oblique could never sate the desire that he couldn't seem to extinguish within him, even if she were to change herself to look like Hermione. It would still be Oblique underneath... not the one he wanted.

Why did it have to be a _student?_ Especially _that one?_

He girded himself, then stood. No use sulking about what was unchangeable. He'd lived through much harder trials before. He'd done things that still tortured his sleep at night, betrayed people who he'd once considered his closest friends, all without letting his carefully cultivated facade slip even once. This was just one more trial. One more test.

He'd start by giving up Draco's potion. Never had he had such a hard time guarding his emotions as he'd had while on that potion. He couldn't rule out other factors entirely, but it did seem to indicate a possible link. At the very least, if he was feeling wretched from the lack of his potion, he would be less likely to pay attention to inappropriately amorous thoughts, now wouldn't he?

Having made that decision made him feel a little better. It was a course of action. A plan. It returned a little sense of order and control to his mind and calmed him. He straightened his shirt a bit unnecessarily, then headed resolutely back.

> > > > > > >

"We really should do this last potion before leaving." Snape said a bit wearily. They had been casting the detecting spells for a good couple of hours and were very nearly done. The potion to dispel focused listening or observing spells would complete the regiment.

"How about I do the potion," Draco said, taking the book from Snape's hands, "And you get that kid back to his room? Entwhistle's starting to doze off as well."

Snape looked over and saw that Kevin was indeed dozing off, his head now resting gently against Jeremy's. He sighed. "I'd forgotten about those two. Right. Definitely time for them to call it a night. Doesn't look as if Beals is going to be waking any time soon on his own." He said, starting over.

Draco quickly darted his eyes over to Goyle, nodding his head subtly. Goyle nodded back, already heading over.

"I got it." Goyle said as Snape moved to pick up Jeremy.

Snape sighed, but backed off. "He doesn't weigh much."

"So? Fetching and carrying is my job." Goyle said with a smirk, kneeling down and gingerly gathering Jeremy up.

Kevin woke with a start. He watched worriedly as Goyle got back to his feet, but it was done so gently Jeremy didn't even stir. Kevin shivered and pulled his robe closed against the cold Jeremy's absence was replaced with.

"Why don't you come along?" Snape asked, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb Jeremy, "I'll show you where his quarters are located. I believe I'll have you just reporting directly there for future lessons. I'll have the proper supplies brought over and set up tomorrow. He has several spare rooms since his quarters were meant for a member of the staff, so space shouldn't be an issue."

Kevin nodded, grabbing up Jeremy's bag as well as his own and hurrying after them.

Draco looked down the list of ingredients as Theo came over, having completed his own final spell, "Most of this is pretty standard... We'll need some Hyssop and Angelica from the stores though."

"I'll get it. I know he keeps the Angelica on the top shelf. The Hyssop I'll have to look for."

"Definitely your jurisdiction then," Draco said, throwing him a little smirk. "I don't fancy climbing or digging through dusty shelves. It's indecorous." He said with a haughty air.

Theo chuckled, "Right. I'll be right back."

"Take your time. Looks like this lot is going to take a bit of preparation. At least Granger shut off that bloody wretched music."

Theo smiled as he made his way towards the back of the classroom, "I think the Muggles have warped your sense of taste."

Draco glared after him, but the smirk never left his lips.

> > >

Hermione slowly became aware of a humming sound. It was soft and lilting, though it wasn't a tune she was familiar with. She also became aware of an odd pressure on her abdomen. She blinked her eyes open and started slightly, seeing Theo standing over her.

"Cut it out." He said softly, "You'll scare them." With that, he went back to humming softly.

She followed his eyes and gasped in alarm. He had his hand in the container that was resting on her stomach, and she could see several of the spider demons already climbing on his fingers. "What are you doing? Get your hand out of there!" She hissed.

"Don't worry, I'm not hurting them. These are tiny ones, but I mean please, I couldn't squish one if I tried. See?" He shifted his thumb over, rubbing it firmly on the back of the demon on his index finger. It wrapped its little legs around his finger, flaring up its hood, but not in an angry way. It started making a little contented chirring sound, spreading its wings to get them out of the way. "They seem to prefer a firm touch. Aggie actually even seemed to like it when I rolled over on her in my sleep. Made her feel warm and secure. Carried her around in my pocket most of the time until she got too big."

"Aggie?" Hermione asked shakily, still watching the spider demons worriedly.

"That's what I named my fairy spider."

"Fairy spider?" She asked, looking up at him. His eyes were intent on the little creatures in the container, not even the faintest trace of fear or worry in them.

"Well... that's probably not what they're really called. That's just what _I_ call them. Used to be a whole little colony of them in the woods near my house, but father had some Ministry men come out to kill them off. He always was a real bastard. Don't know what his problem was with them... of course they weren't terribly fond of him either. Then again, I'm not sure if that was personal or not. They seem most attracted to magical children. Didn't seem to care much for adults in general. Perhaps he just wanted to shut them up. They'd sing every night in the summers. The more of them there were, the more lovely and intricate their songs became. I used to hum to them out my window at night and they'd answer back. They were about the only thing I liked about my home. When I found out what those men were doing there I ran out to warn them. Father managed to stun me just as I reached their nesting site, but with my warning a lot of them got away at least. Once I could move again I found I'd fallen on one of the nests that still had an egg in it. I managed to hide it away before they could come back through looking for stragglers. I got a pretty sound beating for the incident, but it was worth it. I raised her myself. Wretchedly hard to keep father from finding her though."

"It never... hurt you?"

"Aggie? Naw. She's a sweet little thing. Once I started school she had to go off on her own. Couldn't bring her here with so many people about, and I certainly couldn't leave her at home with father. She found some more of her kind in the woods near Shandra's summer place. Had a right nice little family going last I saw her." He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "I miss her sometimes..."

His hand suddenly jerked slightly as he let out a little hiss of pain. He turned his hand, spotting one the tiny babies clinging to his pinky near where it met his hand. "Naughty little one." He said with a bemused smirk, shifting his hand over to the largest one. It reached up and plucked its errant offspring off his finger. It set it down, then seemed to lick the tiny wounds it had left.

Hermione watched, wide eyed as it pulled its head back, then seemed to breath out a little puff of mist. The mist snaked around his finger, coalescing into entwined gossamer strands. It then raised its head, rubbing the folds of its hood together, emitting a soft sound.

"No problem. Kids will be kids." he said, rubbing it under its chin with his pinky. "I should get going anyway. I'm just supposed to be fetching ingredients for Draco."

The other spider demons dropped off his hand, though they didn't look happy about it. He slowly, gingerly extracted his hand from the container. The barrier crackled and sparked around it as it withdrew, but allowed it to pass.

He shook his hand once it was free, gingerly examining it.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked worriedly, setting the container back on its shelf.

"Fine. Nasty little wards though. My hand's probably going to be tingling for a bloody hour."

"I meant the bite."

"Oh, that was nothing. They aren't poisonous. Aggie bit me loads of times when she was little. They're just hungry. I'd be tempted to feed them, but that container would be getting pretty cramped if I did."

"Snape fed them yesterday."

"Obviously not much."

"I wouldn't know. I don't know how much they usually eat." She reached out, grabbing his hand and pulling it closer. "What is that?" She asked, examining the thin band of gossamer threads that still encircled his pinky like a ring.

"Just a spot of webbing."

"I'm surprised it got through the barrier."

He snickered. "No one's getting this off until I want it off. Give this a look." He said, pulling out his wand. He handed it to her hilt first.

She took it, The dark wood of the grip had an intricate crosshatch pattern carved into it which at first glance appeared to be inlayed with mother of pearl, but upon closer inspection she saw that it was thick webbing like that which encircled his finger.

"Aggie's little going away present to me. That wand's a bit stronger now than it should be by rights... but I wouldn't advise anyone else to give it a try. I'm the only one who can use it without... _consequences._"

Hermione was too stunned to object as he took it back and tucked it away.

"So... Snape must be the 'Dark One' that fears them." Theo said speculatively.

"What?"

"Well, the description _would_ seem to fit Snape, though I don't know why he'd be afraid of them." He said, reaching up and pulling a jar of Angelica off the top shelf.

"Are you trying to tell me they _talk_ to you?"

"Well... after a fashion..." He said, looking thoughtful as he set the jar on the counter. "These ones are really hard to hear though, so you have to listen right close. At first I thought perhaps they were just rather shy, but I think it actually has to do with all of those wards on them. A bit of overkill, that. Poor things can't even show their colors in there. They look so tiny and helpless." he said, gazing at them sympathetically.

Hermione stared at the tiny creatures incredulously.

Theo reached down and grabbed up the ledger she'd dropped on the floor, opening it up and looking up Hyssop. "Second shelf, ten over, three back." He muttered before handing her the book.

She just watched him, mind buzzing with questions but unable to think of what to ask him first. He counted over, then reached back and pulled out the third jar, which was indeed labeled Hyssop.

"They like you, by the way. They call you kindred." he said offhandedly as he reached over to retrieve the Angelica he'd left beside her.

Hermione blushed.

"What are you doing in here?"

They looked over, seeing Snape standing in the doorway.

"Just getting a few ingredients for the potion." Theo answered evenly.

"I'd rather you weren't in here."

"He's... um... already seen them." Hermione said softly.

Snape's eyes darted from her to Theo.

"What? Those little guys are the reason you didn't want any of us helping with the inventory?"

"I would prefer no one knew about them." Snape conceded.

Theo shrugged. "No problem. Definitely understandable. Too many people like trying to exterminate them. I won't tell anyone... but if Granger needs any help with that inventory I wouldn't mind pitching in."

Snape looked at Hermione and the way she was blushing and not meeting his eyes. Well, it was considerably easier doing inventory with two people... not to mention that it should insure that they wouldn't have to be alone together again any time soon. With luck, she'd overcome whatever had made her act in such a manner if just given a bit of time to think better of her actions. "Perhaps that would be best. I would very much appreciate that Mr. Nott, thank you. It's too late for you to start tonight though. I just want to get that potion finished and call it a night."

"Sure." Theo said with a nod.

"Miss Granger, you may leave."

Hermione shifted her legs down, but then realized something. "Oh... I forgot to feed the other animals. I better do that before I leave."

"Very well." Snape said, keeping his eyes off of her. "Which reminds me." He went over, gingerly extracting the dead acromantula from its cage.

Theo wrinkled his nose at it, but didn't flinch away from the obviously deceased creature. "Here." he said, handing Snape the two jars as well. "I'll give her a hand so she can finish up quick. She looks pretty done in."

Snape just nodded and left as Theo held the door open for him.

Hermione was barely able to stifle her sigh of relief once he was gone. She quickly went over, locating the jars of grubs and the like. She told him how much of what to deposit into each cage and container and they had them all fed in surprisingly little time.

She cleaned her hands, trying not to watch the creatures as they ate.

"So... guess I'll see you tomorrow night then."

Hermione nodded, then suddenly remembered something, "Oh, no actually. Tomorrow my detention is earlier. Before dinner."

"Really? Ok." He said with a shrug, "Makes no difference to me."

"I can teach you a spell to play them music if you'd like. They really seem to enjoy it." Hermione offered, feeling a bit indebted to the boy for his unsolicited offer of help. The prospect of having to go through all of that on her own was not a pleasant one. She was also interested in observing his interaction with the demons some more. She couldn't help but wonder if knowing they were a form of demon would make any difference to the boy. She was almost hesitant to find out, not wanting to risk spoiling the obvious rapport he had with them.

"Sure. Maybe we can try something a bit more upbeat though... so we don't _fall asleep_." He said with a little mischievous smirk.

She blushed. "I've had a long day."

He nodded, "Understandable. You mind if I mention something though?"

She looked over at him curiously, "What?"

"Can you... maybe... watch what you say or do around them?" He said, indicating the spider demons.

She looked at them, then back at him, perplexed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well... I mean you're kind of confusing them... giving them some very odd ideas about humans."

"Like what?" She asked, at a complete loss as to what he was talking about.

"Well... for instance... they are _very_ confused as to how humans can create such lovely, gentle music... and have such _violent_ mating rituals..."

Hermione's eyes went round, her cheeks going absolutely crimson.

Theo chuckled. "You keep my secret, I'll keep yours. Just remember there's little ones in there." He said, giving her a wink before walking out.

> > > > > > >

A/N - I'll go over a couple of things before I get dozens of questions about this chapter. To avoid the inevitable reviews asking about the dog... "Just seeing a man about a dog" is a common phrase used when you don't want to tell what you were really doing. _There is no dog_. Just wanted to clear that up right from the off. Oh, and when Diana said "I won't say it." She was deigning not to say 'I told you so', so don't ask about that either ;) And just a reminder, the secret between Theo and Hermione was what he told her about being the one who signed the marriage contract. Hopefully that should cover all the obvious stuff.

Oh, and go check out my forum (if you've read Flight that is). Read and post. All that good stuff. (not-so-subtle prod) ;)


	21. Scents

Chapter 21  
Scents

By the time Hermione reached the Fat Lady, she just wanted to go to bed, close the hangings and never emerge again. She had spent the walk back from the dungeons trying to figure out how to selectively Obliviate herself without turning into a vegetable. Then again, being a vegetable didn't sound all that bad at the moment.

"Psst."

Hermione jumped, then spun around.

Dean got up from where he'd been sitting in a little alcove and hurried over. "I was wondering when Snape would finally let you go."

"What?" Hermione asked, a bit thrown by his sudden, unexpected presence.

"Your detention. They don't usually run this long. Does he have you doing something really wretched?"

"Oh... um... no, not really. Inventory." Not that she'd actually done any of the inventory yet, but it sounded a whole lot better than 'snogging Snape, playing music to demons and taking a nap'.

"Ah. Well, you lucked out then I guess. Sounds boring, but at least it doesn't involve handling entrails or anything."

She flashed him a little smile and a nod. "You've been waiting out here this whole time?" She asked, looking over into the alcove he'd emerged from. There were a couple of books laying about on the floor along with a quill resting in an ink bottle and a scroll of parchment that looked to be a half completed assignment for one of his classes. Had he really been camped out in that alcove for a couple of _hours_ waiting for her?

He followed her gaze, then shifted between her and the alcove, fidgeting a bit uneasily with embarrassment, "Ya, well I had homework and it was noisy in the common room anyway. So... um... well?"

"Hmm?" Then Hermione blushed, finally making the connection. She'd never actually answered him when they had been interrupted the last time. She was embarrassed, but at the same time couldn't help but feel pleased that the offer still stood. "Oh. That. Um... ok. My detention is early tomorrow. Before dinner." She didn't say that she'd asked for the change. It would be slightly embarrassing to admit that she'd changed her schedule just for him... and she didn't want to explain why such a change would have been allowed by Snape!

He broke into a brilliant smile. "Ace. Oh... um..." His smile slipped a bit as he looked self conscious, "Could we meet somewhere or something? Cause... um..." He nodded a bit towards the portrait hole. "Not that I don't want anyone to know or anything!" He said quickly, "I mean I think you're... um..." He smiled a bit timidly, his cheeks getting a definite shade darker, "But... I'd just rather _certain people_ not know..."

"Definitely." Hermione said, nodding. If Lavender and Parvati found out... she didn't even want to think about it.

"You didn't tell them I asked you, did you?" He asked a bit worriedly.

Why would she have told...? She blinked in surprise, suddenly realizing he meant Harry and Ron! Well, thinking about it, they might get a bit protective of her sometimes, so she supposed he might not be keen on them knowing. "You kidding? They'd take the Mickey out of me mercilessly if they found out I was hanging around another boy." She said with a little smile.

"Ya... and well... I mean I still remember how Ron reacted the last time another boy showed an interest in you. He was in a right foul snit for the whole second half of the year, and he was completely _in love_ with Krum and he was still that mad? I mean me and him are on ok terms, but we're not exactly best mates, so he'd probably be _twice_ as bad... and with Fred and George more than willing to send him new things to try out, I _really_ don't want to get on his bad side..."

She grinned. That was a definite concern. "I won't say anything."

"Great. Tomorrow night then."

"So... where were you wanting to meet after dinner?"

"Oh, well actually I was wondering if you'd want to meet _before_. I was thinking I could get a basket from the kitchen. It's supposed to start right around dusk. Unless of course you'd rather wait." He added quickly.

"No, that sounds fine."

"Ok... Astronomy tower at dinner time then?"

She blushed and nodded. It felt really strange making plans to meet a boy for a 'date' so soon after... she quickly veered her thoughts away from Snape. "I better get to bed..." She said, starting towards the portrait hole.

"Oh!" Dean said, quickly circling around and getting between her and the entrance. "Not a good idea."

"Huh?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Lavender's on the war path." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione groaned in exasperation.

A mischievous grin spread over his lips. "That _whatever it was_ you slipped her doesn't wear off too fast, even with Pomfrey's help. You might also want to write to the twins and tell them to put a 'keep away from open flames' warning on the packaging..." Dean said, trying hard not to snicker.

Hermione's eyes went round. "What happened?"

"She wandered too close to the common room fire and lit one off... literally! She lost about four inches off the back of her hair and the dress was a complete shambles."

"Oh that's terrible..." Hermione said, trying to sound sincere. She quickly clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a snort of laughter that escaped her.

Dean nodded with a grave look on his face. "Oh, and in case you're interested, thanks to Colin's nice new camera, there are seventeen action photos of the incident to choose from at only five sickles apiece..."

Hermione had her hands clamped over her mouth, tears trickling from her eyes from her restrained mirth. She certainly didn't want Lavender hearing and coming to investigate! After a minute she was able to pull herself together. "I'll have to check my pocket change." She replied with a little dignified nod.

"Thought you might."

She took a deep breath and sighed it out, "Well, I suppose I should make myself scarce until she has a chance to get to sleep then."

He nodded, "I'll try to get Parvati to talk her into taking a Dreamless Sleep potion. I'm sure Seamus will back her. He was getting a mite fed up with her ranting as well last time I checked."

"Brilliant. Thanks." Hermione said gratefully.

"Any time." He said, going over and gathering up his things.

Hermione hurried down the corridor, acutely aware that he was now standing there watching her. She didn't hear him waking up the Fat Lady and giving her the password until she was around the corner. Now that she wasn't being watched, she slowed. That had been awkward and embarrassing... and overall perfectly normal for teenaged interaction. The normalcy of it felt almost strange.

She sighed as she contemplated her predicament. Well this was great! She was stuck out of the dorms at night with nothing to do. There was only one place she could think of to go.

She made her way slowly down to the kitchen, grateful to find it empty when she got there. She didn't really want to have to explain herself to anyone right now. She set her bag down on the floor in front of the fire, then sat next to it and took a deep breath, trying to let the heat of the fire soothe her.

Her school bag fell over, several books sliding out onto the floor. Hermione sighed. She didn't even have to look to know one of them was Diana. She had an amazing knack for letting you know when she wanted to chat, despite being trapped in the form of a book.

Hermione studiously ignored her for several minutes, not really wanting to face the grilling she was sure to get once she acknowledged her. She knew she had been bang out of order messing about with Snape like that, but she was doing an admirable job of chastising herself, and didn't really feel the necessity to have anyone else's input on the subject at the moment. She sighed, catching the movement of words forming on the cover of the journal out of the corner of her eye. As much as she wanted to avoid confrontation, she felt a twinge of guilt at the rudeness of not looking when Diana was so handicapped.

She braced herself, then picked the journal up, bringing it over into her lap.

Surprisingly, "**_Want to talk about it?_**" was all it said. Hermione reached for her bag, then stopped, remembering having dropped her ink bottle in the corridor on the way to lunch.

"No ink." She sighed in false sadness, "Oh well."

**_Oh come off it,_** Diana wrote as she started to return the book to the bag, **_I'm mute, not deaf!_**

Hermione blinked in surprise. "You can hear me?"

**_Did you see Albus use a quill when he talked to me? Besides which, you wouldn't be this reluctant if you truly thought that I was oblivious to my surroundings, now would you? Now will you open me up already? I'm not fond of writing on my cover. It's harder._**

Hermione blushed again. It had been daft of her not to realize that before. If she could 'look' out, why not hear as well? "Sorry. I just..." She trailed off in embarrassment, opening up the book.

Hermione waited tensely for her scolding to begin.

And waited.

"Well?" Hermione finally asked, unnerved by her 'silence'.

**_Well what?_**

"Aren't you going to give me what for?"

**_Why would I do that? It was a good try. Certainly nothing wrong with your technique. Like I said, he's a tough nut to crack._**

Hermione's jaw dropped a bit.

**_Next time you might not want to make your move with people in the very next room though. A bit chancy, that. _**

"Next time? What ever makes you think there's going to be a _next time?_"

**_Oh please. I never would have taken you for a girl that would give up so easily!_**

"Give up? You sound as if this were just some normal boy! He's a _professor!_"

**_Thus why I suggested a bit more prudence in location next time. You don't want him to get the boot, do you? _**

"You don't find something terribly _wrong_ in this? With me and him...?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted.

**_Not unless you're daft enough to get caught. Like I told you before, I think Snape's a wonderful person, and I think he's in desperate need of some companionship. And of course I also already told you I think you two would be perfect for each other. _**

"You said _IF_ we had been the same age we would have been perfect for each other! This is ridiculous! He's a _grown man_. Besides... he pushed me away, now didn't he? I'm not about to try anything further when he's obviously not interested." She said stubbornly, carefully hiding the slight hurt his rejection had stirred in her.

**_Yes, well I think the amount of time it took him to push you away says a lot more about his feelings. He kissed you back of his own free will, now didn't he? That looked absolutely brilliant, by the way! He's such an intense person I knew he'd be a passionate one, but bloody Hell!_**

Hermione blushed brightly, trying hard not to remember it.

**_He's fighting it, but it's pretty easy to tell he wants you as well._**

Hermione sighed, "But he..."

**_Pushed you away, yes we covered that! He's been the model of propriety his entire career. You can't expect him to break that track record without a qualm. There's a whole lot more at stake for him than there is for you. For you there would be talk and maybe a bit of teasing, then they would get over it and forget. Just a little scandal. You've been through those before, now haven't you? For HIM to be caught in such a relationship would cost him his position and possibly a great deal more. He could go to Azkaban for messing about with an underage witch! At the very least he would probably never be able to teach again, and I think that would be like death to him. Teaching is his life._**

"Then why would you ever do anything other than warn me off?"

**_Because a life without love is half a life at best. He's alive. He's flesh and blood. There's no earthly reason why he should have to live in this self-imposed solitude he's surrounded himself with for so very long. He shouldn't have to live like I do. No one should. _**

Hermione stared at the words on the page silently for a long moment. She'd never fully contemplated what a lonely life Diana must lead. What must it be like, being surrounded by people you could never touch? She found her eyes stinging a bit as she imagined it.

"Have you... I mean before this happened... did you ever even get a chance to...?" Hermione blushed again, words failing her.

**_Are you asking me if I'm a virgin?_**

Hermione's cheeks glowed, her ears feeling like they were on fire she was so embarrassed. It sounded like such a rude, nosey question when it came down to it. Still, she couldn't deny she was horribly curious as to the answer. "Ya." She finally managed in a small voice.

**_No. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a tart or anything. Only ever been with one person, and I was only with him three times. Just three amazing nights. Well, at least they WERE amazing, cause they've had to hold me for a while now. Still, that's not something I would have admitted back then of course. In those days you were a virgin on your wedding night. Period. Nothing less was acceptable in polite society._**

Hermione nodded, remembering the old books she'd read. Society _had_ sounded quite a bit more strictly 'moral' in their relations back then. "So... did you love him?" She asked tentatively, hoping she wasn't touching on a sore subject.

There was a long pause before her reply appeared.

**_Yes. I suppose I do. Probably always will. He's moved on though. I gave him to another. They are both such gentle, loving souls... they deserve each other. I think they'll make each other happy._**

Hermione furrowed her brow. "He's still alive then?"

**_Oh he'll probably outlive us all._**

"How could that be? Even wizards only live to be perhaps two hundred, and he'd have to be getting close to that by now..." Hermione asked, perplexed.

**_I never said he was a wizard._**

Hermione blinked. "Oh... well Muggles have even shorter life spans. I mean he would have..."

**_Never said he was a Muggle either. In fact, I never said he was HUMAN._**

Hermione realized that she _had_ made that assumption. "But... I mean what species could be compatible with humans, and have life spans that much longer than us?" Surely she wouldn't have been shagging a vampire or something like that!

**_Actually, there are a number of such species, though you'll be hard pressed to find solid documentation on most of them._**

"Well... which species is he from?"

**_Why don't you ask Gregory that question you wanted to ask him?_**

"What? Are you trying to brush me off?" Hermione asked, surprised by the abrupt change in subject.

**_I just thought it would be a good time to ask him._**

"Why?"

**_Try turning around._**

Hermione turned, then started, spotting Goyle. He was draped across the table, his head resting on his folded arms on the edge no more than two feet behind her. "Bloody Hell!" Hermione gasped, clutching her chest.

"Sorry. You seemed so intent on your conversation I didn't want to interrupt you." He said with a little smirk.

"Do you _live_ in here or what?" Hermione demanded, feeling a little embarrassed at having let a boy his size sneak up on her unnoticed (in a completely silent room no less!).

"No. Just came to see if you wanted to talk. I thought maybe that's why you came. Wishful thinking I guess."

"Just how often do you check for me?"

"Only when you're here." He said with a mischievous smirk.

"And how would you know I was here without checking first? You can't have just 'happened' to run into me three times in a row by chance.

"No. The first time was chance. After that it was magic."

She furrowed her brow again. What was that supposed to mean?

He shifted himself off the table and came around, settling down on the floor beside her. He held out his wrist and showed her his watch, then flipped it around. On the back there were a number of gems set perfectly flush with the casing. The one on the top was glowing a soft citron color. He flipped the watch back properly. "A little Slytherin trick. Just a sensor spell. You can set them up to sense whatever you like. That one's set to tell me when you enter the kitchen. I was dead bored anyway. Crabbe was telling me about his summer. Again. _Fourth_ time now. Dunno why. He didn't _do anything_ this summer. He just likes to talk to hear himself talk sometimes I reckon. Don't ever interrupt him though. Half the time he forgets where he was and starts all over again!"

Hermione had to smile at that. "So... Crabbe really _is_ that thick?"

"Na. Not nearly as thick as he acts. Pretty close to average I'd say. He could probably swing Acceptables in his classes if he were allowed to try. Rather socially inept though. Gets flustered easy. Keeps to himself when he's around most people. They're the lucky ones!" He said with a chuckle, "But he's a good mate really. Heart's in the right place. We've been around each other so long it's like we're brothers. In fact, up until I was about five, I thought he _was_ my brother. When you're that young, you just don't think about odd things like the fact that we were only about four months apart in age and had different last names... We were always together, whether at my place, his or Draco's. It was a bit of a rude shock to find out we weren't even related. Of course neither of us ever had any illusions about being related to Draco. His father made sure we knew our place right from the off."

"Was Lucius Malfoy always that bad?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Always. For a long while after Crabbe's mum told us about that Muggle Christianity, we were convinced he was Satan. Lucius, Lucifer. Close enough. You know, I'm not sure we were wrong on that count..." He said musingly.

Hermione let out a little snicker.

"What were you wanting to ask me anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh!" Hermione said, having to remember what they had been talking about. "Well, Diana said she was with you for a bit, and said she helps people with problems, and I asked her what problem she helped you with. She wouldn't really say much. She said to ask you if I wanted to know."

"Ah." He said. The lighting wasn't great, but she could have sworn he blushed slightly. He cleared his throat a bit uneasily, obviously searching about for where to begin. "Well... we all have our own unique problems to face when we hit puberty... and as you can imagine, I was no exception. I always knew I was a bit... um... _bigger_ than average, but I didn't realize what an issue it would be until the first time I got interested in a girl. Don't ask who she was, because I don't believe in discussing such matters."

"I won't ask." Hermione quickly agreed. Actually, she was very curious as to who it had been, but she was even more curious about his answer to her question, so she could live without that particular detail.

Goyle sighed and leaned back against the table leg behind him, starting to pick at his nail a bit uneasily. "Well... we ended up in the sack together. She saw how big I was, but she wasn't much more experienced than I was, and everyone always made such a big deal about size that it just intrigued her. Bigger is better, right?" He gave a derisive snort, "I tried to be gentle... but I mean it's pretty hard to control yourself proper when you're shagging. I stopped after a minute when she started crying. She'd been trying to just be quiet and bear it, but I guess it hurt her pretty bad. When I got off of her, I saw that she was bleeding... and she wasn't even a virgin."

Hermione remained silent, but couldn't help but slip her hand over his. He looked so haunted, even now. Now that she knew how gentle he really was by nature, she could only imagine how traumatic that must have been for him. Especially since it happened his very first time!

He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Never could look that girl in the eye again. She told me it was ok and that it wasn't my fault... but it was as far as I was concerned. I swore off ever having sex again. A bit of a dramatic decision for a fourteen year old, I know... but... well anyway, it wasn't more than a couple of weeks before Diana wandered into my possession. I was a bit leery obviously, but I talked to Snape and he told me to give her a try, so I did. She was very comforting. I don't really remember my mum, and Crabbe's mum isn't exactly the soft and cuddly type... but the way Diana talked to me... it seemed like how a mum would talk." A smile slipped over his lips, "Well, until I got over my funk enough of course. The advice she gave after that was not exactly the _maternal_ type. She may be a book, but she's certainly done her homework!"

Hermione grinned. From his tone of voice, she easily guessed what type of advice that was!

"By the end of the year she had me a lot more comfortable with the subject... but it's not really the same when you're just mucking about. You don't get the same kind of _connection..._ and I don't mean that just in the literal sense!" He added when she smirked. "I've still only ever come across four girls that can handle me proper. But that's ok now. Whether I have sex or just play a bit, I'm fine with it. I don't feel the need to search for that connection any more."

"Why not?"

He smiled over at her softly, "Because I already found it."

"Um... you did?" She asked, starting to feel a bit uneasy.

He nodded, then leaned his head back against the table, gazing into the fire with a far off look. "Yep. I'm hopelessly smitten. In fact... it may sound sappy, but there's no two ways about it... I'm in love."

"Oh..." Hermione said, blushing brightly and slowly shifting her hand away from his, "Um... Goyle... I mean Gregory... Listen, I think you're a really wonderful boy and all..."

He looked over at her, then let out a bark of laughter so loud there was a slight echo in the large room. He quickly reigned in his reaction, but couldn't help but grin widely, "Not with _you_, Granger!"

"Of course not." Hermione said very quickly, her cheeks crimson as she stared studiously at the fire, trying to pretend she hadn't been thinking anything of the sort.

"Don't get me wrong... what you and I did was great fun, and the offer for more still stands." He said with a grin.

"But... you said you were in love with someone else!"

"I am. Have been for quite some time now. That doesn't mean I can't play with the girls here. We have a very open relationship, which is good since we only get to see each other maybe once a fortnight. Still, those visits are more than worth the wait, believe me!"

"Is she from a different House or something?"

Goyle gave a little snort. "Not a student here. Besides which, just being from another House wouldn't keep me away! We could still shag on the weekends at the very least. Not as if I have to spend much time on my homework or anything since I'm not supposed to do well in my classes anyway."

"Um... it's not a..." She started tentatively.

He chuckled, "Not a teacher either. You do like to jump to conclusions, don't you?"

She blushed a bit at the well deserved chastisement... and the little glint in his eyes. She quickly dismissed it as paranoia. Why would he suspect anything? Surely Diana would have warned her much sooner if he'd been there before the subject veered away from Snape. "So... are you going to play twenty questions with me or are you going to tell me about her?"

"Thought Diana already did."

"No. I told you she wouldn't tell me much about it."

"Oh. Looked like you were talking about it when I got here." He said with a slight shrug.

She suddenly made the connection. "_You're_ the one she gave her _boyfriend_ to?"

He smirked. "In a manner of speaking."

Hermione shifted uneasily. "Are _all_ Slytherins so... um... _open minded_ about who they shag?"

He snickered mirthfully, "I'm not gay. Not even Bi. Well, ok, admittedly I did let Blaise go down on me, but just once. I mean come on... with a reputation like that how could I resist giving him a try? Mostly we just share Pansy on occasion. He loves that. See she isn't overly fond of taking it up the arse. Says it makes her stomach feel gimpy. She'll only let him if they're with a straight guy who won't let Blaise play with him. He's absolutely bloody _brilliant_ at giving head though! Puts all the girls I've tried to shame. Pity he's a boy." He said contemplatively.

Hermione was blushing brilliantly by this point. That was _far_ more information than she really needed on Blaise and Pansy's sex life! She wasn't sure how to take that, and didn't particularly want to dwell on such topics anyway so she chose to shy from that particular line of questioning for now. "So... um... How can you be in love with a man and not be gay?"

"Never said I was in love with a man."

Hermione blinked in surprise, then furrowed her brow, thinking hard. "But I'm sure she referred to him as a male."

"There you go assuming again. She may have used masculine references, but Freya isn't a man." He was grinning at her mischievously, enjoying watching her trying to puzzle that out. When she opened her mouth to reply, he quickly added, "Not a woman either."

"Yeah sure, pull the other one!" Hermione said irritably, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm not ribbing you."

"How can someone be neither a male nor a female?" She demanded.

"Easy. She's neuter. I think of her as female and Diana thinks of her as male because we're both straight and those are the genders we are attracted to."

"What is she, a hermaphrodite?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"No. That would indicate that the individual was _both_ male and female at the same time. Freya is _neither_. Her species has three genders. Male, female and neuter."

Hermione eyed him, obviously trying to judge his sincerity. "What species might that be?"

"She's a demon." He said with a negligent shrug.

Her eyes went round, her jaw dropping.

"Don't look at me like that! She'd a good little demon."

"But... a _demon?" _She said, struggling with the concept. Accepting the spider demons was one thing... but to have sex with and even _fall in love_ with a _demon?_ It was just so mind boggling! "I mean what kind of demon could even have any kind of relationship with a human, even if they were so inclined? The ones I've read about weren't exactly appealing..."

"You've never heard of Incubi? Succubi?" Goyle asked, obviously surprised.

"Oh..." Hermione said, trying to remember what she'd read about those creatures. She knew she'd seen them mentioned in passing before, but only in _Muggle_ books, so she hadn't been sure they were real. "Don't they... molest humans in their sleep?" She asked, trying to phrase it as politely as possible.

Goyle rolled his eyes. "That's just a bunch of prudes who didn't want to admit they were gagging for a good piece of tail that started that tripe! They can come to you in your sleep if they chose, but Freya's more into the _physical plane_." He said with a wicked smirk. "And she's never once forced anything on me!"

Well, much of history was probably heavily biased by those who wrote it down, and since most of the mentions were by members of the _clergy_, that probably had been a big influence in how they were painted. "So... which is she? I mean is she an incubus or a succuba?"

"Neither. We don't really have a name for what she is. Humans don't really get the three sex thing, so they don't even consider it as a possible explanation for the habits of creatures they don't yet understand. They just lump them into familiar groups and leave it at that, even if that makes their observations and theories conflict."

"Um... ok... so what's the purpose of having a neuter sex then? I mean they have to be there for a reason."

"Oh they are. It's pretty interesting actually. I like talking with her about stuff like that. Learn a lot of things I'd probably never find in human books. See, the species as a whole are only corporeal when they want to be, and they can change their appearance to whatever their lover desires, even changing their apparent sex. Their preferences are pretty commonly bisexual when it comes to choosing human playmates... but as far as reproduction goes, their roles are set. That's why not all such visitations result in pregnancies. The males can impregnate human females, but can't get pregnant. The females can get pregnant by human males, but can't get a human female pregnant. Neuter can't get pregnant, but they also can't get any females, human or demon, pregnant without a male as well. Some Muggles actually picked up on what neuter's do, but didn't know quite how to understand it. See they have sex with a male, then carry his seed and use that to impregnate females. They are just a conduit of sorts. The seed gets imbued with demonic magic while in them, so their children will have the powers, but probably not the appearance of a demon. Merlin's 'father', for example, was almost certainly a neuter. Where it got the seed in the first place is anyone's guess."

She digested that for a minute, "But why would such a division arise in the first place?"

"Because they can't produce pure demons without all three sexes. Not sure why, but a male and a female demon can shag all they like, but unless there's a neuter in the mix they won't get anything but a bit of fun out of it."

"But that doesn't make sense. If they can breed with humans without a neuter, why not with each other?"

Goyle shrugged, "Maybe they need a certain level of demonic power to create a purely demonic offspring. Dunno really. Magic isn't always logical in a scientific sense."

"That's true." Hermione murmured thoughtfully. It was just so hard to wrap her mind around. She looked over at Goyle, "So... this 'Freya'..."

"You like the name? I picked it. Some Norse goddess of love. I thought it was fitting, and I just liked the sound of it."

"Hold up... you _named_ her?" She said, riling a bit at the presumptuousness of it, "Wasn't her own name good enough for you?"

He smirked. "They don't _have_ names. They just _know_ each other, so names are really more of a human concept. They generally let their lovers name them if they like. Doesn't matter what we call them, they pick up which of them we're referring to from our thoughts. Sometimes one will keep a name if they really like it, but that's rare."

"Oh." Hermione said contritely. "So... is 'she' spreading _your_ seed about then?"

He chuckled and lifted his hand, showing her a thick golden band on his finger. "Not likely. Contraceptive charm. These work if the male wears them. They can't get viable seed out of us if we don't _produce it_ in the first place." He lowered his hand and sighed. "Not that she hasn't asked. The reproductive drive is pretty strong with her kind. I'm just not near ready to become a father, let alone of children I might not even get to meet! We've got a bit of an agreement though. I've promised her I'll take the ring off some day... but only well after I've graduated and then only if she'll only use it on a girl we agree on. I want to be a part of any of my kids' lives."

"Isn't he so paternal? That's so bloody _hot_..." A voice whispered softly in Hermione's ear.

Hermione looked around for the source of the voice, but there was no one else there. She looked over in alarm as a thick layer of some fog-like substance flowed out from underneath the table. A brilliant smile lit over Goyle's face as it swirled around him, then coalesced into a naked young woman with long black tresses who sat astride his lap and immediately started snogging him passionately. He groaned, kissing her back just as ardently.

Hermione shifted away, feeling decidedly awkward.

After a minute, Goyle was able to break it off, though he looked more than reluctant to do so. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. Not that I mind." He added with a smirk.

"How could I stay away when you were discussing me? You've never told anyone about me before." She looked over at Hermione appraisingly. "She must be special... is she a new playmate?" She asked, looking back over at Goyle hopefully.

He chuckled, "No. This is Hermione Granger. She's just a friend. I don't know many people I'd feel comfortable discussing _us_ with... but I think she can be trusted."

"Really?" She asked, eyeing Hermione again.

Hermione couldn't help but look her over, her natural curiosity winning over her acute embarrassment at the woman's nakedness. She looked almost human... though upon closer inspection, some of the little details were off. Her eyebrows looked more like just correctly shaped patches of darker skin, and her eyes were black rimmed, without apparent eyelashes... but at a distance she would probably look perfectly normal. Even as Hermione thought this, the strange woman spread a pair of jet black, bat-like wings and snaked a long, thin tail over Goyle's thigh.

"You sure?" Freya asked a bit petulantly, eyeing Hermione in an entirely indecent manner.

He chuckled. "Not that I'd mind, but I somehow doubt she'd be interested. The whole demon thing is still a bit new to her."

"Really? Funny... she positively _reeks_ of demon. I can feel a number of them in this castle. Are you starting up a collection?" She asked, turning back to smirk at Goyle, who was just looking puzzled.

Hermione blushed. She had no idea the spider demons would leave some kind of 'scent' on her! Especially not from inside that heavily warded container! "Yes... well those are different."

"You _have_ been around other demons?" Goyle asked incredulously.

"I just... well... I mean Snape may have a couple... but they aren't going to hurt anyone! Not all demons are bad..." She said quickly.

Freya smirked, "Well said." She seemed to almost flow over and Hermione suddenly found her very close, "Just be very careful, youngling. _My_ kind are pacifists... we're lovers, not fighters... but we are a rarity. Most demons are very crafty, very _dangerous_ creatures... and few of them are 'nice' deep down."

Hermione shifted back, nodding.

"Sure you don't want to play?" Freya asked seductively, "I could show you things beyond your mortal imagination... I can fulfill any desire that possesses you..."

Hermione let out a little gasp as the demon's appearance suddenly shifted like smoke, reforming into Harry. Try as she might, she couldn't keep her eyes from darting down. She dragged her eyes back up, blushing brightly... and wondering if that was accurate despite herself. She'd also noted in passing that the creature was oddly without a navel. There was a slight dimple in the correct spot, but it was only cosmetic. Just how were demons born?

'He' reached out, brushing his fingers down her cheek. "Any desire whatsoever." Another shift and Ron sat beside her.

Hermione cursed her bloody eyes as they darted down again... and stayed. "Bloody Hell!" She muttered, stunned.

"Who'd have thought?" Goyle said with an amused snicker.

'Ron' looked over at Goyle with a mischievous grin, "He has nothing on you, love."

Goyle snorted, "Well no, but he's got a lot more in his trousers than I'd have given him credit for."

'Ron' looked back over at Hermione. He grinned in that oh-so-familiar way, shifting forward until his face was so close their skin nearly brushed and she could see little more than his eyes. Ron's eyes. "I can be anyone you want..." He whispered, his voice sending a shiver through her as he shifted form again, reforming into a semblance of Dean. She clamped her eyes shut. She wasn't sure if it was fear or desire that was making her heart beat so fast, but she just wanted this creature to go away!

"Even your deepest, _darkest_ desires..."

She trembled. His voice had changed again... and it was an all too familiar one now. She couldn't help but open her eyes.

Piercing black eyes stared back at her. She let out a little inarticulate sound.

"I could sate your every desire... and a few I doubt you even know you have..." He purred seductively.

Hermione felt frozen to the spot as he moved closer still. She clamped her eyes shut again. She felt his warm tongue gently brush her lower lip and her loins gave a vicious twinge. His lips claimed hers and it made her entire body tingle. His tongue slipped between lips she didn't even remember parting. It touched hers and her back arched as a wild rush of pleasure shot through her. She cried out against those amazing lips as a mind boggling peak raged through her body, leaving her limp and panting.

After a minute, she was able to open her eyes. She was laying on her back (though she couldn't remember how she got there), and he was there above her, smiling down at her softly. She could feel his body against her, the warmth of it seeping through her clothing seductively, little aftershocks of pleasure still rippling through her.

"Changed your mind yet?" he whispered softly.

Hermione had to force herself to shake her head.

He just smiled. "Hopelessly optimistic, aren't you? Well, if he won't have you, just speak my name and desire me to be there and I will know of your change of heart. I may not come right away... time runs a bit _differently_ for us... but don't worry... I will make it up to you when I arrive..."

"Ok, now let her go." Goyle said with definite amusement. "Besides, I'm finding your appearance more than a little disturbing right now."

The demon looked over at him and chuckled. He started to ease back away from her... and then his eyes fell on the journal that lay beside her. The mischievous smirk slipped off his face and his shape shifted again, becoming that of a reasonably attractive young man with shaggy brown, shoulder length hair and the softest blue-green eyes Hermione had ever seen. He looked no more than perhaps seventeen, his wings losing most of their color, now the color of lightly tanned flesh.

Any fear she had harbored in her heart for this strange creature fled the instant she saw the look on his face. He looked so very young and vulnerable... and there was a pain about him that was almost palpable.

He reached over, gently picking up the book. He shifted back, sitting on the floor and staring down as the sketch of Diana's face tentatively appeared. They stared at each other in silence for a long moment. The demon touched the page with his fingertips, the look on his face making Hermione feel a sharp pang of sympathy. Diana's sketched hand appeared, and he pressed his flat against hers.

Hermione saw black streaks starting from Diana's eyes, but then the sketch turned, disappearing from the page. The demon let out a sad little aching sigh, slowly closing the journal. He hugged it to his chest for a minute, then lifted it, gently kissing the worn leather of its cover before gingerly setting it down. He vanished into a cloud of mist the moment it left his hands. The fog flowed up against Goyle.

"I'll wait in your room." A soft, feminine voice whispered, then the mist flitted away, vanishing under the kitchen door.

Goyle sighed sadly.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?" Hermione asked softly.

Goyle nodded.

"Is it odd? I mean loving someone who's still in love with someone else?"

Goyle gave her a grim smile, "She loves me as well. Yet another thing you come to understand with time. Her kind... once they fall in love, they love for life. But that doesn't mean they can't love someone else as well. _Usually_ they only have one love at a time. They still spread themselves around sexually of course, but just little one night visitations and the like. A given demon usually only _frequents_ one lover at a time, not bonding to another until they recover enough from the death of the first. Sometimes that can take years... on occasion much longer. This has been especially hard on Freya since she's so young. She's barely Diana's age, which is _very_ young for a demon. She hasn't learned to properly deal with loss yet. It must be torture for her... having someone she loves still alive, but being unable to touch her... It tears me up seeing that pain in her. In them both..." He sighed and got up. "Well, I'm going to go and try to cheer her up. See you later, Granger."

Hermione nodded. She picked up Diana, noting a few oddly silvery spatters on her cover. After a moment, she realized they were teardrops. Demons can cry?

"You should head back to your Tower. It's getting late."

Hermione looked up and blushed. "Oh... I can't. Lavender's in a right snit right now, and if I go back there there's bound to be trouble."

"Ah." He said with a nod and a faint smile. "Well, the kitchen isn't a proper place to spend the night." He reached over, flipping his watch over and checking the back again, "The Room of Requirement is free at the moment. If you're hiding out, you might as well be comfortable!"

"Oh... ok. Thanks." She said distractedly as he left. She'd never even thought about going _there_. Of course that might be because any mention of it brought to mind what had happened the _last time_ she'd been in there. Still, it was a logical place to spend the night.

She looked down at the journal in her hands. She wondered if perhaps she should try to say something. "Diana?" She asked tentatively.

No response.

She tried to open the journal, but it acted as if the pages had all been glued together. She sighed, slipping it back into her schoolbag with the other books. Maybe later.

> > > > > > >

Hermione's dreams were indistinct, but decidedly 'friendly'. There was a glimpse of dark eyes here, the brush of a lips there. The feel of Snape's hand on her breast kept teasing her, making her tingle, yet flitting away before she could fully enjoy it. It was pleasant drifting through this fog of desire and temptation... but at the same time, vaguely frustrating.

She felt his hand brushing her shoulder and curled around him, willing him to stay and stop teasing her so mercilessly.

"Um... Hermione?" A tentative voice said from somewhere in the haze. "Hermione?"

The hand was on her shoulder again, and she realized it was gently shaking her. Why would he shake her? She blinked her eyes open, but all she could see was the crisp white cotton of a shirt. She pulled back a bit and blinked up.

She let out an embarrassed squeak and quickly scrambled away as she saw Harry and realized it was _him_ she'd curled around. Her cheeks blushed brightly. He was sitting on the side of her bed, and she'd been half draped across his lap and nuzzling up to his stomach! She looked around dazedly. She was in her own bedroom. What the bloody Hell was Harry doing at her _Muggle_ home? How had he even gotten past her parents? Surely they would never allow a _boy_ in her room, especially when she was sleeping! But that made no sense... summer was over... wasn't it? She let out a little groan, wanting to smack herself as she remembered that it was really the Room of Requirement. She hated it when she woke so suddenly it disoriented her. Then again, her surroundings hadn't helped.

"Um..." Harry cleared his throat, his cheeks a bit flush, "Just came to find you. We were worried when Shandra said she hadn't seen you all night." He said, trying not to sound embarrassed.

"Sorry... I just heard about Lavender and thought it'd be best if I made myself scarce."

Harry nodded, then looked around, "This your room?"

"Um... ya..." Hermione said, her blush darkening slightly as he got up and started wandering around. She'd never had a boy in her room before. Not that it was _really_ her room, but still.

Harry looked over the awards on her wall and sprinkled around on her bookcases (there were three large ones, and a short one near her desk, all packed to capacity with books). She quickly got up, pulling her shoes and robe back on, glad she'd decided to sleep in her clothes. She checked her watch, relieved to see breakfast had only just started. She should have plenty of time to nip back to the Tower, quickly get ready and still make it to the tail end of breakfast.

"How did you find me anyway?" She asked curiously (and hoping to distract him before he got around to the rather embarrassing photos of her with her parents when she was a little girl!).

He pulled out the Marauder's map and held it up where she could see it, still looking over her various spelling bee awards.

Hermione suddenly realized a potentially disastrous oversight in her plan to sneak off to meet Dean without anyone knowing... If she went missing again with Lavender in the state she was in, Harry was sure to get worried again... and one glance at that map would ruin everything! He might even come to see what they were up to, and that could be absolutely mortifying! She couldn't just depend on him to be too tired from practice not to notice she was gone, especially if she was going to miss dinner.

She thought furiously, trying to work out how to avoid the problem, then an idea came to her. She cleared her throat, trying to hide her nervousness. "Um... Harry?"

He looked over, "Ya?"

"I was just wondering... could I maybe borrow your map tonight?"

"Why?"

"I'm trying to research something, but with these detentions I don't have much time... so I thought I could sneak back into the library after it closed. I should have done it last night, but I was so done in I didn't even think about it."

"You're a _prefect_. You're _allowed_ to be out past curfew, so why would you need it?" He asked, sounding mildly curious.

"Yes, well I know I'm technically _allowed_ to be, but they would probably take a dim view of my abusing the fact quite so flagrantly. I'm supposed to be setting a 'good example' and all. McGonagall laid into me rather hard after that little incident at dinner last night..." She said, cringing as she remembered it.

Harry grinned, "Ron told me about that. Wish I'd been there! At least I got the chance to see the second act! It was _brilliant!_" He said with a wicked grin, obviously referring to the incident Dean had told her about.

She flashed him a little smile, then went on, "Anyway... I'd rather no one knew I was out, especially when I really shouldn't be. I'd rather be able to keep an eye out for Filch and the other professors so McGonagall doesn't find out about it. Not to mention, with Lavender in such a snit, I'd like to keep an eye out for her as well..."

Harry nodded, "That's a definite worry. She looked about ready to have a conniption fit last night!" He shrugged, "Sure. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble... or cursed while your back is turned or something for that matter." He said, going over and holding out the aged parchment.

She smiled and took it, feeling slightly guilty for deceiving him. "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem." He said, heading for the door. He opened it, then paused, looking back, "And by the way... happy birthday."

> > > > > > >

Parvati sighed as she started making her way tiredly up the spiral staircase to the dorm room. Why did Gryffindor have to be so very high up? It felt like she'd walked up fifty staircases already, she was going to miss half of lunch, and all because she forgot her bloody book! It didn't help that she was all worn out from being up all night listening to Lavender rant. At least she'd finally stopped. Well, stopped being so vocal at any rate.

Then again, the silence was worrying her a lot more than the ranting had. She didn't like it. Lavender was a grudge holder. She'd seen her fume for an entire bloody _month_ over a single unintentional slight! She would never let something as bad as that little gaseous prank go so easily.

She opened the door and stopped dead, catching a sudden furtive movement. Lavender turned quickly, the lid to Litty's trunk thumping shut behind her. Lavender's tense stance seemed to ease as she saw who it was. She strolled over to her bed, going through her school bag casually without so much as a word.

"What were you doing in Litty's trunk?" Parvati asked warily.

"I wasn't doing anything to her trunk." Lavender said indifferently.

"Ah. I see. Then why were you standing over there next to it, and why did I just hear it shut?"

Lavender looked over at her, her eyes narrowing a bit. "The hem of my skirt caught on the lid while I was passing. I just pulled it free when you walked in."

Parvati looked from the trunk to Lavender's skirt. There was no way _that_ got caught in the trunk lid unless she was doing some interesting acrobatics in an area that was far from the path required to get her to her bed. "Ah. I see." She said skeptically.

Lavender ignored the tone, stuffing her books into her bag.

Parvati tossed her bag on her bed and went over, sitting on Lavender's bed. "Lav... this little vendetta thing is getting a bit old, don't you think?"

"What vendetta?" Lavender asked, faking puzzlement.

Parvati rolled her eyes, "Listen, I'm your best friend, and even _I_ am getting tired of it! You're just..."

"I'm not doing anything!" Lavender spat, glaring at her. "So my bag tripped the clumsy cow! So bloody what? You can't tell me she just _'accidentally'_ poisoned my bloody desert!"

"She never poisoned you!" Parvati said, shocked that she would use such a strong term, "It was a gag! They sell them in joke shops! They're perfectly legal, if a bit crude. How many times have you gotten a good chuckle out of watching someone else be on the receiving end of something like that? It was just innocent fun, and the way you've been acting..."

Lavender glared her into silence. "So. You think I've been acting badly?"

"I... I didn't say that..." Parvati said, feeling a bit uneasy with the anger in Lavender's eyes. "I'm just saying that you need to drop this already. Hermione's a really strong witch, and even _you've_ said she's far stronger than you... sooner or later you're going to push her too far, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. Either of you for that matter. Besides, even if she manages to keep her temper, McGonagall is getting pretty fed up with you. She's liable to chuck you into detention, or worse yet, give you the boot entirely if you don't cut it out."

Lavender took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Fine."

Parvati blinked. "Fine what?" She asked warily.

"It's over. I wash my hands of that hopeless muggleborn. She's not worth the aggravation."

"Really?" Parvati asked, not sure if she could possibly be serious. "You'd do that? Just like that?"

Lavender shrugged and heaved her bag over her shoulder. "Why not? Everyone's starting to call me a bitch behind my back, and Seamus has been starting to get irritated as well... She's not worth my reputation, and she's _certainly_ not worth losing Seamus! She's on her bloody own. Besides, she's got a date with Dean tonight, so she just might get lucky anyway."

"How do you know she has a date with Dean?" Parvati asked, surprised. She certainly hadn't heard anything about it.

Lavender shrugged. "Seamus may have mentioned it."

Somehow, Parvati doubted he volunteered the information. They had all been very carefully not giving her any 'ammunition' for her little obsession. If she had indeed gotten the information from Seamus, it was either somehow coerced out of him or he hadn't been talking to her. Parvati had noticed her wandering around 'aimlessly' and covertly listening in on conversations a couple of time in the last few days.

"So... you're going to let her try her 'luck' _without your help_...?" Parvati asked shrewdly.

"Oh please! If she can't score with _Dean_, she might as well clap on the iron knickers and join a bloody convent! If Ron hadn't thrown a wobbler in fourth year when she finally showed she had some hormones Dean would have probably nailed her by the end of that year. He'd been plucking up the courage to ask her to the Yule ball himself, but he heard she already had a date before he got around to it. I'm surprised he's willing to give it another go to be honest. She certainly doesn't seem to warrant it." Lavender snorted derisively, then walked off.

Once she was gone, Parvati looked over at Litty's trunk. Lavender's professions of giving up were somewhat less than convincing considering her track record. Parvati listened carefully for anyone coming up the stairs, then hurried over to the trunk. She lifted the lid carefully, half expecting something to go off or spring at her...

But there was nothing.

She straightened, looking down into the trunk, but nothing looked out of place. "Huh..." She said curiously. She lowered the lid and went over, getting her book, wondering what Lavender was up to.

> > > > > > >

Potions hadn't been nearly as awkward as Hermione had feared it would be. True, Snape seemed to be avoiding walking past her table, and stood directly across from Draco on the few occasions when he couldn't avoid it, but it hadn't been too bad overall. She did notice that Snape seemed rather more subdued than usual. She didn't get the impression it had anything to do with what had happened between them... it was more like he wasn't feeling particularly well. It wasn't anything obvious, but there were lots of little indication if you were looking for them. The way he straightened up a bit slower than usual after bending over to check a potion, the way he walked without his usual crisp demeanor, and even when he sat he seemed to do so somewhat gingerly. In fact, it was rare for him to sit during class at all, but he'd been sitting over half the time today.

Draco appeared to have been picking up on this as well. She saw him cast a number of worried looks at Snape, but he didn't comment on it. Well, not during class at least. He'd stayed after when class let out, but what they talked about she didn't know. She'd been shunted into the bloody closet before they spoke, and with Theo right there in the closet with her, it wasn't as if she could listen at the door. Not that she _would_...

Her eyes focused as she heard a sharp snapping sound and she saw a open hand waving before her eyes. She blinked, looking up at Theo, who was standing on top of the opposite counter.

"Welcome back." He said with a smirk. "As I was saying, five hundred and fourteen rat spleens." He said, hefting the jar full of disgusting little bits back into its place.

She shook herself, quickly writing the number beside its entry in the inventory book. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Sure." He said, pulling down the next jar and tapping it with his wand. The current information scrawled itself across the lid, "Seven and a half ounces dried Billywig stings." He read off, setting it back in its place.

She nodded, writing it down. Her handwriting looked odd next to Snape's. They both wrote neatly, their letters and numbers so evenly spaced and perfect they could have been made by a computer, but hers were a bit bigger and more... well _relaxed_. His writing was as tightly controlled and ordered as he usually kept himself. She wondered what a Muggle handwriting expert would say it told about his personality? Probably just exactly what she saw in it. Militant efficiency and...

"I'm sure he's fine."

Hermione's eyes darted up again and she blushed as she realized she had probably been spacing off again. "Huh?"

"Snape. I'm assuming that's why your head is so far away today. I'm sure he's fine. I think he just stopped taking his medicine."

Her blush darkened. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, quickly going to make the next entry, but then realizing she couldn't remember what he'd said for the quantity. "Um... what medicine?" She asked so she didn't have to admit how very little attention she'd been paying.

"Draco made up something to help him out with the aftereffects of that poison. Watching Snape in class today, he's acting like I felt when my own medicine was nullified by Colin. I think he's stopped taking his."

Hermione blinked up at him, "Why would he do that?" Then she furrowed her brow as another thought occurred. "Hold up... for that matter, you weren't _hit_, so why would you be taking the same medicine in the first place?"

It was Theo's turn to blush a bit. "No one's ever survived that many of those needles, so there was no proper medicine for such a situation. The medicine we had could only take care of so much of the poison without becoming poisonous itself. Draco made something that would help with the excess, so hopefully Snape wouldn't suffer permanent damage from it..."

"Was that a real possibility?" Hermione asked in alarm.

"Well ya. I mean it goes after your heart... and he went off and somehow put a serious strain on his heart that same night, so Pomfrey was afraid he would have permanent damage from it. Draco's medicine has been helping. With time, the damage might actually heal itself. Don't know why he would have stopped taking it. I certainly have no plans of going off it until I'm absolutely sure that all of the residual poison is gone."

"And you need it why?" Hermione prompted since he appeared to be hedging the subject.

Theo sighed and hunkered down onto the counter, dropping his long legs over the edge and looking at her. "Snape wouldn't have taken an untested potion, so I tested it for him. A bunch of those needles got in the pockets of Goyle's robe while he was holding it up, so..."

"You poisoned yourself?"

Theo had a definite blush now. "Don't make it sound so dramatic. I just injected some of the poison into my system while in the Hospital wing with Pomfrey right there. There was no real danger."

"Unless Draco's potion didn't work!"

Theo snorted. "Draco's potions always work. He probably hasn't screwed one up since he was like seven."

"He's been making potions since he was seven?" She asked, surprised.

"Oh much longer than that. You don't really come into your full powers before about nine or ten, so until he could use a wand proper he found something else to do. He'd always liked Snape, and since potion making was a respectable enough pastime to appease his father, he buried himself in it quite completely as soon as he could. Growing ingredients, reading about them, brewing potions, experimenting with their preparation. Snape was more than happy to give him books on the subject, and his mother had a full sized greenhouse built for his plants."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She gave him a whole greenhouse just because he showed an interest?" How spoiled could a boy get?

Theo smirked, "Not without good reason. He had stuck some of his plants in one of _her_ greenhouses so they could survive the winter... and one of them crossbred with her begonias... the resultant plants were pretty, but if you got too close they tried to strangle you. She didn't much care for that."

Hermione chuckled. "So that's why he's so much better at potions..." she said, feeling a bit better about being bested by him in that category. How could she compete with literally _years_ of extra practice with unlimited resources?

Theo nodded. "Hell, I'd have given potions a try if it worked as well for me. Unfortunately, I doubt _my_ father would care if I was doing something productive with my time or not. He'd still manage to find _something_ to be pissed off about."

"You don't get along with your father I take it?" She asked softly, remembering what Goyle had said about most of his Housemates' fathers.

He gave a little humorless laugh, "Not exactly. The less time I spent around him the better. Too bad my mother was so bloody gullible! She kept letting him talk her into coming back to him. He'd play nice for a couple of weeks... maybe even a month or two... then went right back to..." He trailed off, shifting uneasily, then sighed and looked up at her, "Death Eaters don't make that great of husbands, let alone fathers."

Hermione got the definite impression that Theo's father had done a bit more than just _argue_ with him. The uneasy silence that followed seemed to draw itself out. In the end, it was Theo who broke it.

"Well," He said, glancing at his watch, "As fun as this has been, I'm afraid I have to be going. I have to drop off my books and try to find someone to sit next to me before dinner... Blaise has been latching onto me a lot of late. Not that he isn't entertaining to talk to, but..." He shrugged and gave her a little smile as he slid off the counter. He grabbed up the stack of cages he'd had to move in order to reach the shelves, putting them back in their place on the counter.

"Oh! I didn't teach you that spell yet!" She said as she closed the inventory book.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'd say it's going to take another three or four detentions to get through all this anyway. Plenty of time."

"Ok. Next time then."

He nodded, grabbing up his school bag and leaving.

She sighed and turned to the spider demons. She felt terribly guilty. She'd probably only gotten a couple of songs played before she got too distracted. "Sorry I didn't get to play to you more, but I have to go."

They made little sad sounds, looking up at her with those adorable little pleading faces. Her heart ached, but she knew she had to get back if she was to have time to get ready. She sighed, reaching out and brushing her hand down the side of the container, the wards tingling slightly against her fingertips. "I can't stay..." She said achingly. "A boy asked me out... we're to watch a meteor shower together... it's only the second time anyone's ever asked me out... I can't just stand him up!"

They were looking at each other oddly and she realized they probably had no clue what she was talking about. "Oh. Sorry... going out... that's a human custom. It's when someone of the opposite sex asks you to spend time with them, usually talking and sharing a meal or attending an event or something. It's what we do to see if we like one another. If we enjoy our time together we go on more dates. Eventually, if we... um.. if the two humans that is, find that they are compatible enough they might marry and start a family."

The spider demons weren't looking like this was helping, but Hermione didn't know which part was confusing them. "We usually only have one mate at a time. We pair up; one male, one female. Well _usually_ anyway." Hermione stopped talking, wondering why she had felt the need to mention that. She just had a feeling they wanted to know.

She suddenly got the feeling they were curious about Snape. She furrowed her brow, concentrating on that idea and where it had come from. Her eyes widened as she felt a slight tickling in the back of her mind. Could they be telepathic? Well, she didn't know how else Theo could understand them. The sounds they made seemed to be more emotive than communication.

The 'feeling' that they wanted to know about Snape occurred again as the largest one cocked its head to the side a bit curiously.

"Oh... um... Snape... I mean _professor_ Snape... what happened... um..." How the bloody Hell was she supposed to explain it to them when she didn't even fully understand it herself? "Well... that was just..." She sighed, "I don't know what that was, but what happened... it wasn't _normal_ behavior for humans. I mean he's nearly _twice_ my age, and we tend towards people who are much closer to our own ages... and I mean I really prefer a bit more.. um... _gentle_ interaction with males..." She said, remembering Theo's comment about how they viewed what had happened, then quickly added, "And besides, he's my teacher... so that wasn't exactly _appropriate_..."

The harder she concentrated, the more defined the 'voice' in her head became. It wasn't really words precisely... more like concepts. The next one surprised her. She got the definite feeling that they felt Snape liked her very much... and Snape was a strong male, she was a strong female... so they wondered why a difference in age was so important when they were both obviously fertile and interested in breeding.

She blushed again. "I have no intention of 'breeding' with my teacher!" She replied in a horribly embarrassed whisper. "Besides, I'm sure he has no interest in such things with a student!"

Her eyes widened slightly as she recalled a vague memory of her on the counter with Snape pressed up against her, both in deep liplock. Not that unusual a thing for her to remember... except it was somewhat blurry... and from the vantage point of the demons' container! Bloody Hell! That really _had_ looked rather intense!

She shifted uneasily, her loins giving a vague twinge. "Yes, well just because he kissed me back doesn't mean he wants a relationship or anything. He's a _male_. Even the most educated and civilized of men would probably give in to their baser instincts in such a situation. In my experience, they don't appear to have much control over their libidos. He probably would have reacted the same if _any_ half way attractive female had kissed him."

"I rather doubt that **_my_** 'baser instincts' were the issue..."

Hermione spun around, going beet red to the tips of her ears. Snape was standing there, leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest. She opened her mouth, but was so embarrassed she could muster no words.

"I saw Mr. Nott take his leave. You might as well go as well. It's nearly dinner time."

"I... I was just try to explain to the spider demons..." Hermione muttered lamely, eyes affixed to the floor.

"That's easy enough. You were overwrought and obviously a bit hormonal... I was overly medicated. It was a fluke, nothing more. And for your information, violence is not high on _my_ list of turnons either, and might I remind you that _you_ are the one who struck _me?_"

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know why I did that."

"Yes, well it's over and I'm willing to forget that little breach in etiquette, not to mention _school rules_, and just put the whole incident behind us. Just don't think you can get away with doing it again."

He meant the hitting part she chastised herself quickly as her mind went other places. She gave a little nod. Well, he seemed to be over his embarrassment over the situation quite completely. She hadn't realized how much his attitude towards her had eased over the past week or so until she was abruptly faced with how he had been before. If anything, his demeanor was even a bit more on the cold side now... but she couldn't help but notice that, though he generally stood within a scant few feet of people when talking to them to increase the effect of his imposing presence, he was carefully not entering the closet.

She just gave a demure nod, moving over and slipping past him. She was quite irritated with herself when she caught herself breathing deep as she brushed past, letting his scent fill her lungs. He always smelled so wonderful. He didn't wear a _cologne_, but always seemed to have the smell of his craft about him. Nameless herbs, spices and earthy scents blending together into a slightly musky odor that seemed to entice her to breath deeper. Though she was sure he worked with different ingredients all the time, he had smelled exactly the same since the first time she met him. She'd always loved the smell, even back when she still thought he was a cruel, spiteful man. Perhaps he wore something he made up himself...

"Problem, Miss Granger?"

She blushed, looking up at him and realizing she'd paused. She quickly shook her head.

"Run along then." He said, pulling the closet door closed and starting back towards the front of the classroom where he had a cauldron steaming away on his desk. "Wouldn't want you to be late for your date." He called back over his shoulder without turning, the old familiar coldly sarcastic voice firmly in place once again.

> > > > > > >

"Maybe the blue shirt would be better. A button up shirt might look too dressy. I mean it's just kind of a causal date, right?"

"Oh buck up man!" Seamus moaned in exasperation, "You've already changed shirts three times. It's going to be dark! Why should she care what shirt you're wearing?"

"You're probably right." Dean muttered, though he still looked over the blue shirt he'd tossed on his bed contemplatively.

"You'd look hot in anything."

They both looked over, spotting Lavender coming in the door. Dean shifted uneasily, glancing at Seamus to see if he had told, but Seamus just shook his head slightly when he caught the inquiring look.

"Just thought I'd stop by and see if you boys wanted to watch the meteor shower and muck about... but it looks like Seamus and I will be on our own tonight. Not that I mind of course." Lavender added quickly in Seamus' direction.

"Ya... well... um... I was just..." Dean stammered, trying to think up a quick excuse to take his leave. He didn't want _her_ knowing any more than he wanted Harry and Ron knowing!

Lavender held up her hand. "Say no more. None of my business. I like messing about with you, but _Seamus_ is my boyfriend. You don't owe me any explanations. Go find yourself your own bit of tail."

"Um... ok..." Dean said, definitely embarrassed. He wasn't even entirely sure how their whole little threesome began, and he wasn't really all that comfortable talking about it. Sure it felt great, and Seamus was his best mate and in a way he kind of liked sharing something so intimate with him (in a straight way of course!), but it wasn't really anything he ever thought he would do.

"You know, the house elves could probably make you up a special dessert or something. I would suggest something with chocolate. I don't know a single girl that doesn't love chocolate!"

Dean just nodded a bit noncommittally.

"I wouldn't suggest bringing liquor though. You whip out a bottle and the girl will automatically think you're trying to get her liquored up so she'll be easy to nail. Unless you have a girl who doesn't mind that kind of thing, she'll probably be a bit put off by it. As a general rule, we don't like to feel that you think we're 'easy'."

"No. I wouldn't think so." Dean muttered, trying to pretend he didn't remember that liquor happened to have played a big role in how he wound up in bed with _her_ the first time!

"You look nice. All shined up." She said, stepping up to him and straightening his collar. She grinned, "Forgot your cologne though." She said, going over and plucking up the small bottle of cologne he'd left on his bedside table.

"I wasn't going to put any more on. I mean there's still a bit from this morning, and I didn't want to overdo it."

"Just a tiny bit to freshen it up then." Lavender said, carefully tipping a few drops out onto her palm. She set down the bottle, then rubbed it between her hands as she went back over to him. She reached up, stroking her damp fingers behind his ears and down the sides of his neck, then ran her hands on down his chest before standing up on tiptoe and giving him a little peck on the lips. "There you go. Perfect. _Now_ you're ready. Go out there and get her, tiger. Good luck. Not that you need it. Looking like that, I have the feeling you're going to get lucky tonight!"

He cleared his throat uneasily, his cheeks going a shade darker. "I should go..." He said, edging towards the door.

Lavender just beamed at him, which made him a bit nervous. He turned and hurried out.

"What was that about?" Seamus asked curiously once he was gone.

"What? He's a sweet boy. He deserves to find himself his own girl. I mean, like I said, he's fun to play with, but to be honest I'd like you to myself now and then as well." She said coyly.

Seamus grinned. "You seem to be in a good mood tonight."

"You bet your adorable arse I am. A meteor shower, a wonderful boyfriend and a night all to ourselves... why shouldn't I be happy? Let me freshen up a bit and I'll show you just how good my mood is..." She said suggestively, sauntering off into their bathroom.

She was grinning like a cheshire cat as she gently pushed the door shut behind her with her foot, carefully looking around to make sure the bathroom was free of any of their other roommates as she strolled up to the sink. She lifted her hands, gently blowing on her wrists. A layer of clear film so thin it was virtually invisible peeled up at the edges, rolling up. She kept blowing until the ultra fine gloves dropped off her hands into the sink, looking like no more than odd little wads of gum. She pulled out her wand and flicked it at them and they crumpled to fine powder. She hummed to herself happily as she turned on the water, flushing the residue down the drain, then washing her hands.

She checked her hair in the mirror, her smile fading a bit at the shorter style she now had, but the smile returned quickly enough as she contemplated how Dean's date was going to go tonight. Everything was taken care of now. All she had to do was wait. Even if her second phase didn't go as planned, success was now practically guaranteed!

> > > > > > >

A/N - And thus the night begins.

I put this up without quite as much editing as usual. I'm tired and it's been sitting here mostly done for too long. I'll fix it later if need be.


	22. The Gift

A/N - please bear with me with the shorter scenes in some places (Which may continue through the next chapter or two as well, I'll have to see how it goes). A lot happens Thursday night within a short time period, so I have to jump around a bit to keep some semblance of time sequence.

A/N 2 - adult content near end.

> > > > > > >

Chapter 22  
The Gift

Hermione hurried up the spiral staircase, glancing at her watch and trying to think of what all she had to do before her date. She had to find someone to do up her hair for one. No sense trying to sleek it down (not to mention she didn't have the time for that!) but a braid would definitely be nice. It might get windy up there, and it would be irritating if her hair was imitating Medusa the whole time! Should she change clothes? Well yes, she should definitely get out of her school uniform. What would she wear? Why hadn't she planned it a bit better before? She might not have been sure the offer still stood, but she should have planned just in case! If only she'd had last night to plan, but no, Lavender had to be her usual insufferable self!

Oh bloody Hell! What was she going to do if Lavender was in the room? How could she get ready without her cottoning on? She pensively opened the door to the room, but thankfully found that Litty was the only one there.

The girl looked up from her book, spotting her. "You've had an owl." She said, nodding her head slightly towards Hermione's bed.

Hermione looked over, spotting the small plain package wrapped with a bit of red ribbon sitting on her bed. Who could that be from? Harry and Ron had already surprised her with presents at lunchtime. She'd been dead shocked they had remembered. They'd been a bit put off to find out she had detention before dinner that night since they would be busy after dinner. She'd assured them they could do something that weekend, reasoning there would be much more time that way at any rate. That seemed to appease them a bit at least.

She dropped her bag and robe near her bed and picked up the little gift. For a wild moment she thought it might be from Dean... but then he would have just given it to her later, would he? She located the tag and furrowed her brow in surprise.

"Why's Theo sending you packages?" Litty asked. She had kept her voice studiously light, but there was a slight stiffness to her posture.

Hermione hid a smirk, seeing a definite wariness in the way she was looking at her. Was she jealous? Perhaps the girl had a bit of sense in her head after all! "I dunno." She said, honestly puzzled. She'd just seen Theo and he had given no indication he would have done something like that. Not to mention, he'd been in Potions with her, and then on through detention. When had he sent it? Surely he hadn't hurried off and sent it after he left? Had he had someone else send it for him? But why? "We've spoken a time or two, but I'd hardly think he would send me something!"

Litty tossed aside her book, getting up and coming over, sitting on the side of Hermione's bed and looking at the gift curiously. "Well, lets see what it is then." She said, her impatient curiosity seeping through her indifferent facade.

Hermione gave her a little smirk, then nodded, taking ahold of one of the ribbons and pulling.

Instantly, there was a loud sound as the small package obliterated itself. Hermione coughed, trying hard not to retch as a hideous odor filled the room.

"That bloody cow!" Litty cried furiously, her hand cupped over her eyes and pain in her voice.

Hermione pried open the window, getting a good gasp of fresh air, before hurrying over. "Here, let me see." She said, trying to pry Litty's hand away from her eye.

Litty relented after some coaxing, and Hermione spotted a bit of debris that had gotten in her eye. She pulled out her wand, very carefully spelling the bit out, then cast a gentle healing spell on it to help clear the redness that had already started from the irritation. "How's that?" she asked, looking for any other damage.

"I'm fine." Litty said miserably, trying to wave the stench away, but it was clinging to them. "I should have know it was Lavender! She knew I'd be curious if it said it was from Theo. Two birds with one stone. I am so going to bloody curse her!" She said, rubbing at her eye.

"Not if I get to her first!" Hermione growled, surveying her charred bedding and sniffing herself delicately. "Bloody Hell! I'm supposed to be meeting Dean in like fifteen minutes!" She said, exasperation working its way into her voice. She tried cleansing spells, but though they removed the soot, they did little for the smell. Considering how little luck they had magicing away the smell when someone set off a dung bomb, she doubted any simple spell was going to do much.

"You're meeting Dean?"

"Ya. He... well he kind of asked me to watch the meteor shower with him tonight..." She said, her cheeks going red.

"Well then what are you waiting for, Granger? Get in the bloody shower!"

Hermione sighed and nodded. That was really her best hope. She hurried in, stripping off her reeking clothing and chucking it in the corner and slipping into the shower. She used about half a bottle of shampoo and the soap was considerably smaller by the time she gave up, but the smell, while now only about half of what it started out at, was still a bit overpowering. From the angry grumbling coming from the next shower stall, Litty didn't appear to be having much better luck.

Hermione gave a piteous sound as she dried off. How could she go on a date smelling like that? Even if it was windy, he was bound to smell her! "I'll have to send him an owl and call it off." She muttered miserably.

"What?" Litty called out of the shower, sticking her head out, her short hair still dripping suds. "Are you nutters, Granger? When was the last time you got asked out?"

Hermione shifted a bit uneasily, blushing, "About two years ago..." She admitted.

"Well you go brushing him off and it'll be _another_ two bloody years before the next time, mark my word! Boys don't like being snubbed any more than girls do, and they talk!" She sighed, "Ok, look. I should have enough of that odor neutralizing potion left to at least take the edge off. Go ahead and use it. It's in my trunk on the right side next to my knickers."

Hermione blinked, only now remembering she had that. "Really?"

"I'm just going to dinner, and then probably bed. Who cares if I reek?" She said, pulling her head back in the shower. "No one sits next to me anyway." She muttered softly, nearly drown out by the water.

Well it was a plan anyway. Hermione hurried into their room, quickly pulling on a fresh bra and knickers, then hurried over to Litty's trunk. She found the bottle easily enough. It was just where she said it would be and she recognized it from the last time Litty had dosed her with it. Actually there was over half a bottle left. Just how much did one need? Litty had spritzed her quite liberally last time, but since it came out in a fine mist she wasn't sure how much that really was. Besides, this was a much stronger odor than a little stale alcohol smell. She took the bottle into the bathroom with her so she could watch in the full length mirror to make sure she was spraying herself evenly.

"Oh sweet Merlin! What died in here?" Parvati's voice called out in disgust from the other room. Hermione looked out, seeing the girl standing there, pinching her nose.

Hermione gave a snort, "You should have smelled it before. It's clearing out nicely actually." Those kinds of pranks were usually spelled to cling to skin, not other things. The gag makers quickly decided that was best once people started trying to get them to pay to replace pieces of furniture and clothing that wouldn't stop stinking.

Parvati came in the bathroom. The stench warmed and moistened by the shower wasn't exactly an improvement. "Don't tell me... Lavender?"

"Most likely." Hermione said through gritted teeth, spritzing herself irritably. "She got Litty too." She said, nodding towards the still running shower.

Parvati sighed. "I knew she was up to something. She tried to tell me she'd given up." She gave a derisive snort. "Like that would happen." She sighed sadly. "I'm sorry about all of this, Hermione. It started out just innocent fun really... we were just going to find you a boyfriend. You'd think that would be a _good_ thing! To be honest, I really thought you could use someone. I mean even with two close mates... it's just not the same thing, is it? You still... well you seemed lonely sometimes... I never though it'd go this far. She's gone straight round the twist if you ask me. I'm really, really sorry."

Hermione looked over at her thoughtfully, then nodded. "Ok. Apology accepted. Get my back with the odor neutralizer, will you? I can't get the proper angle." She said, handing her the bottle.

"Sure." Parvati said, accepting it and spritzing her back.

"Can you still smell it?" Hermione asked when she was done. She knew how quickly your nose could grow accustomed to a scent when immersed in it.

Parvati dutifully sniffed her, shifting around and sniffing in a carefully appraising manner. "Not bad. You're not completely odorless though..." She said, eyeing the small bottle, but it was without label, "I think your potion is old. This stuff usually works right nicely. Don't worry though. A touch of perfume and you should be fine. Anything else I can help you with, ma'am?" She asked brightly.

"Well... you _could_ braid my hair..." Hermione said with a smirk. It would save her having to hunt down Ginny.

Parvati chuckled. "Sure."

She was tying up the bottom of the braid by the time Litty finally emerged from the shower. "How'd it go, Granger? Ready for your date?" Litty asked as she dried off, completely unselfconscious of the fact that they were both standing right there. Hermione always found it a bit disconcerting when she did that.

"Um, fine." Hermione said, quickly averting her eyes. "I'm just going to go finish getting ready."

"What do you think? Is it too bad?" Litty asked, strolling over and offering her arm to Parvati to sniff.

Parvati dutifully sniffed, blushing a bit at the girl's nakedness. "Not too bad, but I'm not going to lie. You still stink." She said, grabbing up the bottle again.

"Well at least I didn't get hit as bad as Hermione. She was a lot closer." She looked over in surprise as Parvati started spritzing her as well. "There's some left?"

Parvati paused, looking at the bottle to see how much was left. "Not much, but a bit."

"Well then lay it on me. I don't much fancy walking around smelling like a troll. If we can at least get the stench down to goblin level that'd be great." Litty replied with a chuckle.

Parvati giggled, spritzing her as she closed her eyes and slowly turned before her. After her second rotation, she paused, peeking her eyes open. She reached out and took the bottle from Parvati, noting the couple of drops worth left in the bottom. "Didn't Granger use any?"

"Ya. I hosed her down pretty good." Parvati said, curious as to why Litty looked so mystified.

"That is so weird..." Litty said, "I swear I only had enough for one more use left." She shook her head at the puzzle, tossing the towel in the corner and strolling out into the room.

Parvati's eyes went wide as Litty opened her trunk, tossing the little bottle in and snagging up some fresh clothes. She had thought the potion was Hermione's! She thought it was that stink bomb or whatever it was that Lavender had put in Litty's trunk. Had she done something... _added_ something to that potion? It would explain why it was less than completely effective at neutralizing odors. Litty had said there was only one use worth left... but there had been at least _five times_ that in there when she got the bottle, and Hermione had already sprayed Merlin knows how much on herself! And _she_ had sprayed it on them! She put a shaky hand over her mouth. Oh sweet Merlin, what had she done?

She stood there, watching them fearfully, but could spot nothing odd about their behavior. They just got ready as usual. Litty headed out first since she just tossed on some clothes and didn't even bother to brush her hair, which was her usual method of getting ready.

"Coming?"

Parvati started slightly as Litty popped her head in the doorway.

"Oh... um... I'll be along shortly. I think I'll stop and..." She faltered, looking at Litty. Was it her imagination, or were the girl's eyes dilated a bit too much for the lighting? "Um... I'll stop and get some house elves to come up and fumigate the room a bit." She went on quickly when Litty arched an eyebrow curiously.

"Lovely. Well, see you there then." Litty said, departing.

Parvati just nodded vaguely, too deep in thought to realize she was already gone. What could she do? If she said something and she was mistaken, Lavender would be pissed off and it would be a huge mess. If she said something and Lavender _had_ done something, Lavender would be _REALLY_ pissed off, and she would undoubtedly get in deep trouble as well! _Both_ of them might for that matter. She hadn't seen _Lavender_ in here spraying them with that potion!

Oh what to do? Her head was buzzing.

"Gotta go. Bye!" Hermione called as she hurried out, undoubtedly on her way to the date with Dean that Lavender had mentioned. Once she was alone in the room, she crossed over to Litty's trunk. Opening it, she quickly located the nearly empty bottle. She lifted it to her nose, sniffing. There was an ever so slight odor that reminded her vaguely of moldering violets. Odor neutralizing potion was odorless (of course!). She let the lid of the trunk close, slipping the bottle into the pocket of her robe, then wandered towards the door, trying to figure out what to do.

She hurried from the room, thinking furiously. When she reached the common room she started for the portrait hole, but then paused, hearing Lavender's voice. She hurried over as Lavender came down the stairs to the boys' rooms arm in arm with Seamus.

"What the bloody Hell did you do?" Parvati snapped, planting herself firmly directly before Lavender.

Lavender came to a stop, looking shocked, "What?"

"Don't play innocent! We both know you're _far_ from that! What was in here?" She demanded, holding up the bottle.

Lavender went scarlet. "Um... go on ahead, Seamus. I'll catch you up."

"What's going on?" He asked warily.

"Nothing. Girl talk. Go." Lavender said tersely, giving him a little shove towards the door.

He sighed, not liking it, but went on.

Lavender watched until he disappeared out the door with the few other stragglers left, then looked back at Parvati, her expression hardening. "What the bloody Hell do you think you're doing going on about something like that in front of Seamus?"

"I don't give a shite who it's in front of! I want to know what you put in here!" Parvati snapped.

Lavender looked around quickly, making sure no one was around, then turned back, lowering her voice. "This is none of your bloody business, so just bugger off and keep quiet. It'll all be over by tomorrow. That's what you wanted, isn't it? For this to be over?"

"You really are a bloody bitch!" Parvati said, not bothering to lower her voice. "I'm sick and tired of your bloody schemes! You're a hateful, spiteful, pathetic, LITTLE person and I can't believe I still call you a friend!"

Lavender's jaw dropped.

"You know what?" Parvati went on, looking as if she was just building up steam, "The only reason I've stayed your friend _this_ long is because I didn't want to deal with having you as an enemy! Call it laziness. I just didn't want to have to watch out for your back-stabbing, vindictive side!"

Lavender's eyes widened as she noticed Parvati's eyes.

"Oh, and another thing, Trelawney is a bloody _loon!_" Parvati spat, "It didn't take me long to see through that old bag. I only pretended to like her after that because it proved entertaining on occasion and you seem so bloody in love with her! She makes up all that vague, mystical sounding shite that doesn't mean anything and then tries to say she predicted it whenever anything happens! She only agreed with your theory on that bloody 'prediction' because she wanted to get back at Hermione, because Hermione saw through that old faker right from the off! It's been sheer torture listening to that blind cow with a straight face all this time! If you want to go on deluding yourself, do it alone! I never want to set foot in that cloying furnace of a room again!"

"Calm down, Parvati..." Lavender said worriedly, eyeing the staircases in case anyone should hear them and come to investigate.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Parvati growled. "I'm sick and tired of that as well. You're not the bloody boss of me! And if whatever you put in this bloody bottle does anything to those two, I'm going straight to McGonagall! You know what? Fuck that! I'm going now! I won't have to worry about your scheming any more once she's given you the boot, and we both know full well you deserve it!"

"Don't you dare! If you try to tell anyone, you'll regret it!"

Parvati's hand whipped out, slapping Lavender's cheek resoundingly and leaving a bright red handprint across it. She gave a little giggle at her own daring, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!"

Lavender looked more alarmed than angry, quickly grabbing up her sleeve and scrubbing her cheek with it.

Parvati furrowed her brow at this odd behavior, then lifted her hand, sniffing it. It smelled faintly of moldering violets. "Bloody Hell!" She said, quickly sniffing around more. The smell pervaded her. It wasn't until then that she realized how much of it had hung in the air as she sprayed the girls, some undoubtedly finding its way onto her. Thinking about it, she was probably breathing a good deal of it as well. She vaguely remembered an odd taste in her mouth, though it hadn't been strong enough to think anything of it at the time, especially with that strong stench in the air. "You bloody cow!" She hissed, rubbing her hands on her robe, though she knew it would do little to help. "Is this what you shagged that arsehole to get?"

Lavender looked over furtively as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the boys rooms. She dropped her voice, leaning closer, but carefully avoiding contact. "That potion protects itself. There's a Concealment curse bonded to it. It's dangerous enough just to _know_ you're dosed with it... if you try to tell anyone about it... well, let's just say you'll _really_ regret it! Don't be daft. Go up to bed and sleep it off!" She hissed, then hurried towards the door as Neville came down the stairs, looking them over curiously.

Parvati watched her slip out the door, wavering slightly. She did feel odd. That strange buzzing had started up in her head again. Could Lavender be telling the truth? Would it do something to her if she tried to tell? Or was Lavender just trying to keep her quiet? She hadn't told Hermione and Litty about her suspicions before, though she'd wanted to. Was it reluctance or something more insidious that had kept her silent?

She sat heavily on one of the couches near the fire, putting her face in her hands, her mind spinning. She knew how dangerous curses could be if invoked, and she somehow doubted what Cornfoot had given Lavender would have been standard, _legal_ stuff, so it was probably very strong. Was it worth risking it to tell? Could she just wait until it wore off and then tell safely? She was so confused...

"You ok?"

She looked up at the tentative query. Neville was standing there, looking down at her worriedly. It wasn't until then that she realized she was crying. She scrubbed away the tears, wondering why she was crying so easily. Sure she was frustrated, but it usually took more than that to make her break down, especially where others might see her! She just nodded mutely.

He stood there uncertainly for a moment, then sat down a bit timidly, "You and Lavender have a row?" He asked softly, offering her his handkerchief.

She gave a little snort, taking the handkerchief and wiping the dampness from her cheeks. That was an understatement! She had no doubt he'd heard the raised voices at the very least. Still, it had felt absolutely _glorious_ saying those things to Lavender. She felt like they'd been building up inside her for years. She wondered once again what the potion was supposed to do.

"I... I know you'd probably rather talk to a _friend_ or something... but I'd be happy to listen if you want to talk about it. Or... or I could just walk you to dinner." He added quickly, "Maybe it would help to get some food. Dessert at the very least. Chocolate always seems to help me when I'm feeling bad."

She had to smile. "Thanks for the offer, Neville... but I don't really feel like eating right now... and I probably shouldn't talk about it... but it was really sweet of you to offer."

He blushed, dropping his eyes and shifting uneasily, deciding this was more than likely a subtle 'get lost'. "Ok. Well then..." He said, obviously embarrassed.

She reached over, brushing his cheek with her hand as he started to shift forward to rise. "Honestly. You're a really sweet boy, Neville." She said, leaning over and giving him a kiss.

He tensed, his eyes going wide. He was so surprised it took him a moment to actually kiss back, but she didn't pull away too quickly, so he got a good long moment to enjoy it once he got over his shock.

She sighed as she released his lips, shifting closer and draping herself up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Why can't more people be like you? Always so sweet and nice... I've never once seen you be petty or vindictive. Well... you did curse Lavender, but she deserved it, the cow." She leaned her head up, looking at him with a little smirk, "Something tells me you knew those two curses shouldn't be mixed..."

Neville was already beet red, but his cheeks were trying valiantly to get darker still. Girls never really paid him much attention, let alone kissing or touching him! "Um... I... uh... I might have known..." he admitted, his voice a mortified whisper.

She giggled, settling her head back on his shoulder. "Thought so. You were really brave at the Ministry of Magic as well. Going in there with such a small group, knowing _He_ would probably be there... Facing off against Death Eaters... You're one of the few _true_ Gryffindors I've ever met."

"I... I was just trying to help." He stammered in obvious embarrassment, though a little smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. Even after he helped out at the Ministry (or at least tried) he'd hardly ever been told he was brave or anything of the like.

"You're kind of cute too."

He blinked, sure he had heard her wrong. "I'm what?" he asked, his voice squeaking a bit.

She giggled. "I said you're kind of cute. You've done a lot of growing up since I first met you. Hasn't anyone ever told you you were cute before?"

"No." He said immediately.

She smiled against him. "Well I'm sure there are some girls who secretly think you are. I've thought you were cute for a while now... but I didn't say anything because... well everyone would take the mickey out of me, wouldn't they? I mean everyone thinks of you as... well..."

"A daft loser?" He muttered miserably.

She sat up, looking at him again, "No! I never said that. I wouldn't say that either. You're just a bit forgetful, and so people tease you. I know it's not your fault, but I mean I'm a teenager! You really think I wanted to give anyone any _more_ reason to tease me?"

He gave a little nod. "Understandable." He muttered, then he noticed her eyes. "Um... what's wrong with your eyes?"

She furrowed her brow, shifting back and pulling out the little mirror she kept in her pocket. She examined her reflection curiously. Her pupils were dilated so far she could barely make out the irises. She sighed. "The cow's probably right. I should go sleep it off. Merlin knows what I might do if left wandering about."

"Did someone slip you something?" He asked worriedly.

She rolled her eyes, putting the mirror away. "In a manner of speaking."

"We should get you to Pomfrey!"

She waved it off. "Doubt there's anything she can do. I'll just ride it out."

"What is it?"

She shrugged, "Haven't a clue."

"Well you shouldn't take chances with unknown magic! What if you wander up to bed and then something happens to you? You could have a bad reaction to it or something."

She grinned. His open concern was just so adorable! A different solution suddenly entered her mind. She got up and he quickly stood as well, looking her over worriedly. She stared at him for a moment, her grin widening a bit. "Fine. You're right, I shouldn't be alone. Besides, my room stinks right now thanks to Lavender. You don't mind looking after me, do you?" She asked, brushing past him.

"Of course not. You want me to walk you to the Hospital wing?" He offered.

She turned, smirking. "No. No reason to go that far. _Your_ room doesn't stink, does it?"

His jaw dropped slightly and he mouthed wordlessly for a moment before managing, "Um... no..."

"Lovely. We'll go there then."

"Uh... um... why... why would we go there?" He stammered, his voice breaking.

She looked back again, already at the foot of the stairs. "Well you have a bed up there, don't you?"

"Ya..."

She strolled back over to him until she was looking up at him, "You don't mind _sharing_, do you? Just for the night? I don't take up much room, and we can chat some more... or... whatever..." She said, shrugging and batting her eyelashes at him.

His mouth opened, but he could muster no reply.

"Lovely." Parvati said, grabbing his hand and heading for the stairs.

> > > > > > >

Theo suddenly jerked slightly, his hand shooting up to his chest.

Blaise dropped his story mid-sentence. "What is it? You ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Fine. I have to go." Theo said, starting to rise.

"Hold up there!" Blaise said, quickly grabbing ahold of him and pulling him back down. "What's wrong? Do you need more medicine? I can go get it."

Theo rolled his eyes. "I said I'm fine. It's just..." He trailed off, glancing around to see if anyone was listening, then carefully reached in his collar and pulled a bit of the chain around his neck out to where Blaise could see it. "I have to go." He said significantly.

Blaise sighed in exasperation. "_Her_ again? Come on! The way she treats you is criminal, and yet every time she so much as trips you're there to pick her back up. Maybe she needs to learn how to take care of herself. She never appreciates it when you help anyway."

"You really think I care if she appreciates it or not? I don't care if she bloody well _curses_ me for it, so long as she's safe."

Blaise sighed again, lowering his voice. "How long are you going to keep running after a girl who obviously doesn't want, nor _deserve_ you?"

Theo looked around again, then leaned closer to Blaise, moving his mouth over to his ear. Blaise listened, but Theo was silent. "Hear that?" Theo whispered after a moment.

Blaise furrowed his brow, "What? All I heard was you breathing."

"Exactly," Theo said, clapping him on the back, "And so long as you can still hear _that_, I'll still go after her."

Blaise just shook his head sadly as he watched Theo depart.

> > > > > > >

Litty giggled as the brilliant, electric blue butterfly fluttered up within inches of her once again before flittering away, disappearing on down another staircase. She hurried after it. She had no idea where such a beautiful little thing would have come from, especially this time of year, but she found it fascinating.

It had flown right up to her as she made her way towards the Great Hall for dinner, fluttering around her as if she were a flower. It looked almost like one of the types of butterflies that often sported in the fields near her home, but at the same time very different. Their wings were a plain, solid blue, but this one had an intricate pattern of dark, royal blue etched across the top half of each wing that looked almost like a stylized eye. Litty hadn't chased butterflies since she was a girl, but she couldn't resist. She didn't want to actually catch it, knowing that touching a butterfly's wings generally killed it, but she pursued it none the less, if only to look at it.

It drifted right as it got to the bottom of the thin staircase. She didn't even know what part of the castle she was in anymore, all she knew was it was in the lower part considering the number of staircases she'd gone down, but it was otherwise completely unfamiliar. Still, the worry of getting lost was far from her mind at the moment.

She pursued it down the hallway, hurrying as it disappeared through a small archway to one side. As soon as she reached it, she came to an abrupt stop, her smile replaced by a scowl.

"Well well... fancy meeting you here, Johansen..." Steven drawled mirthfully, the butterfly now perched on his shoulder. He reached up and swatted it and it vanished with a little swirl of blue glimmers.

"Bugger off." Litty growled, turning and starting back the direction she'd come, only now starting to wonder at her location. She tried remembering the path she'd taken here, but she'd been rather preoccupied at the time.

"What's your hurry?" Steven asked, quickly moving ahead of her and imposing himself in her path.

She stopped, rolling her eyes. "I said bugger off." She said shortly.

"Now that's not a very nice attitude." He said, matching her movements as she tried to shift to the side to get around him.

She stopped, seeing the futility of it, and folded her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "Get out of my way."

He leaned his shoulder against the wall, reaching out and running his fingers down her arm. "What's your hurry? I set aside the whole night especially for you. Thought we could have a bit of fun..." He added suggestively.

"Oh yuck!" Litty said, smacking his hand away. "Don't make me throw up!"

He scowled. Lavender had told him she would be dosing them tonight, and he couldn't imagine what else would make Litty's eyes look like that. So why wasn't she reacting as he expected? Surely a girl as slutty as this one would be open to just about anyone with a hampton! Perhaps she just needed to be enticed a bit more.

He slipped his smile back into place, moving closer, steering her over to the wall and pressing up against her. "Oh play nice..." He said smirkingly, pressing himself up against her.

She glanced down, obviously noticing his 'interest'. A little smile slipped over her lips and she looked up at him. "Well... when you ask so nicely..." She said in a seductive whisper.

He grinned triumphantly... and then let out a surprised yelp of pain as her knee slammed into his groin. He backed off a bit, grabbing himself. Thankfully she hadn't had a very good angle to work with or he'd be curled up on the floor right about now. "Bloody bitch!" He snarled, lashing out and backhanding her hard.

She let out a little cry, her head connecting with the wall with a satisfyingly loud thunk. Her eyes went out of focus as she slid down the wall.

"You want to do this the hard way? Fine, you little slut. Have it your way." He said, reaching down and grabbing the front of her shirt where she sat against the wall, stunned. He tossed her on her back on the floor, leaning down and starting to rip her shirt open, popping off some of the buttons in his haste. "Should be more fun this way anyway."

"What are you doing?"

Steven spun around, then sighed in relief as he saw who was approaching. "Don't scare me like that!" He growled, going back to pulling off her shirt. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

Kevin walked over, feeling decidedly uneasy... not only with what Steven was doing, but also with the fact that he really had no business in this part of the castle... He'd just been leaving Jeremy's room (which was in the next corridor over) when he'd heard the voices. He knew he wasn't technically supposed to see Jeremy except on detention nights... but Steven had told him he was busy that night and asked him to make himself scarce, so he'd thought it would be ok... He should have known to be worried about what Steven might be up to on his own. "I... was just worried about you." He quickly lied.

Steven snorted derisively, "Checking up on me more like." He said, shoving up Litty's skirt and relieving her of her knickers, though she was starting to come around and struggle a bit.

"What the bloody Hell are you doing?" Kevin demanded.

Steve sighed irritably. "What do you think I'm doing? This little slut owes me one. Or two..." He said, chuckling and giving her another, only _slightly_ lighter backhand as she tried to sit up.

"Are you nutters?" Kevin asked, thinking furiously for a way to make Steven stop. "You rape her and they'll give you the boot. Your father won't like that much, will he?"

"Oh don't you worry about that. I'll make sure she won't remember a thing in the morning... and even if they find a way to prove I shagged her, they won't be able to prove it wasn't consensual. Tell you what... since you seem to be in to girls now, you hold her down for me and I'll let you give her a go next. I'm first though. I don't much care for sloppy seconds."

"Get off me or I'll claw your bloody eyes out!" Litty cried, starting to struggle more as he tried to pin her wrists.

"Steven, get off of her!" Kevin said a bit more forcefully, stepping closer. He didn't want to hurt Steven, but he couldn't take watching him take someone forcibly again. The other couple he'd witnessed had only been reluctant, but he knew full well Litty had no desire for Steven at all. If Steven shagged her it would be rape, pure and simple. There would be no way to rationalize it.

Steven glared up at him incredulously, noting the resolve on his face. "You going to try to stop me, Entwhistle?" He growled softly.

"If he won't, I will!" A voice called out behind him furiously.

Steven suddenly felt himself snatched up and flung against the wall. He blinked up dazedly, seeing Theo storming down the corridor towards him, wand poised, the air crackling with barely contained rage around him. Before he could even try to rise, Theo flicked his wand again and he found himself hurtling through the air again, slamming into the opposite wall.

Theo knelt down beside Litty as she gathered herself up, wrapping her robe around herself since her shirt didn't seem to want to stay shut properly anymore. "You ok?" He asked softly.

She just nodded, studiously not meeting his gaze. She reached back, feeling the bump on the back of her head. Her fingers came back bloody. Theo spotted that, shifting her head a bit and gingerly examining it without even asking. She just sat there silently as he cast a healing spell on the wound, then cleaned away the blood.

Theo looked up furiously as Steven struggled to his feet. He rose as well, his wand clutched angrily in his hand.

Kevin, who'd gone over to check on Steven, quickly interposed himself between the two as Steven drew out his own wand. "Let's just calm down." He said quickly.

"Not bloody likely." Theo growled.

"This snake needs a lesson." Steven added.

"Get out of the way, Kevin." Theo said in a soft, deadly voice, glaring at Steven.

"I can't." Kevin replied in a pained voice.

Theo's eyes shifted to meet Kevin's and he let out a barely perceptible sigh. He knew why Kevin couldn't step out of the way. It was the same (perhaps misguided) reason he couldn't stop standing between Litty and whatever threatened her. He was finding it impossible to muster enough anger to knock this boy out of the way, no matter how much he'd like to curse Steven right now. He couldn't help but remember the tender way Kevin had cared for that poor boy in the Potions classroom the other day. If he knew nothing else of the boy, that was enough to earn him his respect. Still... "I can't let him keep threatening her. This has to stop now. Please understand this and step out of the way. I don't want to hurt you."

"What if he swears not to touch her again?" Kevin asked quickly, shifting to compensate as Steven tried to step out from behind him.

"Oh please! Just get out of the way. I can take this prat!" Steven growled.

Kevin turned towards him (though keeping between them), lowering his voice, "Don't be daft." He hissed. "Even if you manage to take him, every other Slytherin in this entire school will be out for your blood! Is this really worth that?"

Steven glared at him, but seemed to be considering it at least. "Fine." He spat after a long, drawn out moment.

Kevin turned back to Theo. "And I promise that if he breaks his word I'll not stand in your way or lift a finger to help him."

"Thanks a lot." Steven muttered sarcastically.

Theo eyed them. He would like nothing more than to gut Steven and decorate the castle with his entrails... but Kevin might just be able to talk him into something a little less illegal but just as effective (though probably not near as satisfying). "Not good enough. I want a magically binding oath."

"Oh come off it!" Steven growled.

Theo just watched as Kevin and Steven held a muttered conversation, Kevin obviously trying to make him see reason. At length, Steven sighed.

"Fine!" He growled. "I hereby swear not to harm your little fiancee,"

"Or wife when the time comes." Theo added.

"Or _wife_, physically or magically so long as _you_ do _me_ no harm, physically or magically."

Theo eyed him. He didn't like the loose wording, but he doubted he could get him to make it much more ironclad. He gave a grudging nod.

Steven whipped his wand through the air, leaving a trail of light that formed a glowing symbol of power. It glimmered, sealing the oath, then disappeared. Theo lowered his wand.

"Ok... we'll just go now..." Kevin said, taking Steven's arm and moving carefully forward (since the stairway past Theo was by far the most direct path back to the main part of the castle) while carefully avoiding them.

Steven slipped his arm away as they came abreast of Theo and Kevin looked back at him warily. Steven was smirking, which didn't bode well.

"Think you're smart, don't you? Making me swear."

"Whatever keeps you away from her."

"Yes, well one little thing about that oath... I swore not to hurt her, but the minute _you_ try to hurt _me_, the oath is nullified." Steven said, his smirk widening, "Which means, you can't fight back without endangering her..."

Theo slammed back against the wall as Steven sucker punched him.

"Go on! Fight back!" Steven crowed goadingly as Theo's hand tightened on his wand.

Theo glared at him hatefully, but he knew Steven was right... and it wasn't worth losing that protection.

Kevin was pulling on Steven's arm. "Ok, you've had your fun. Leave him alone now, Steven. Let's just go!"

Steven pulled his arm back away, still watching Theo. "I wonder what it'll take for you to break that oath. How much will you take before you selfishly fight back?" He asked teasingly, slapping his cheek with a flat palm in an obviously taunting fashion.

When Theo just glared back, Steven shrugged, looking over at Kevin. "Guess the stupid prat really does like that mangy bike. Let's see how much."

Before Kevin could stop him, Steven punched Theo in the face again, and then again and again, pausing just long enough between for Theo to get in a punch of his own should he so desire. Theo tried his best to dodge (though that did little good since Steven was quick and had him backed against the wall), but it seemed to irritate Steven immensely when he didn't fight back. He slammed his fist angrily into Theo's stomach, making him crumple to the ground. He pulled back his leg, sending a vicious kick towards Theo's side, but just before it could make contact, Litty dropped down on top of Theo.

Steven let out a cry as his foot seemed to hit a barrier, a flash of agony shooting through his leg as his own magic turned against him to stop him from hurting her. He staggered back against the opposite wall.

"Cute loophole, dumbarse, but you forgot something..." Litty said with a little sneering smirk, her wand out and pointing at him, "You never said _I_ couldn't hurt you!"

Steven's eyes went wide as he realized his mistake. He turned and ran away as quickly as he could with his leg still throbbing with pain. Her curse hit him in the back just before he was able to round the corner. He staggered out of sight.

Litty looked Kevin over appraisingly. "You should find some better company, Entwhistle."

Kevin sighed. "I know." he said morosely.

"It might be a good time to start looking. That one won't be much use in bed for the next week or two at least anyway. Sorry." She said without an ounce of sincerity.

He flashed her a little smile. "That's ok. I'll survive, and he more than deserved it." He said with a little shrug, starting after Steven at a much more sedate pace.

Litty looked over at Theo contemplatively now that they were alone. "I suppose you expect me to thank you."

Theo let out a groan, shifting up against the wall, "Oh please! I stopped believing in miracles when I was a kid." he muttered, gingerly feeling his nose to assess the damage.

"Let me see." Litty said, brushing his hand aside impatiently.

Theo just dropped his hand, trying to blink the blurriness from his eyes. Why was she bothering? He let out a little gasp as his nose snapped back into place, but the flash of pain was quickly quelled by the healing spell she cast to mend the break.

He watched her curiously as she finished examining his face, then pulled up his shirt, gently probing his stomach. Not that he was about to object to her touching him, but he couldn't understand why she was. Usually she would have just told him she didn't need a keeper, perhaps hit him if she were particularly angry, then left. There was something odd about her eyes too. They were completely dilated. The light was rather dim down here, but not nearly dim enough to account for it. Had that blow done more damage than he thought? He'd been pretty certain she didn't have a concussion... but perhaps he'd been wrong...?

"You're going to have some bruising, but I'm sure you can get ahold of some potions to help get rid of those, and nothing else looks broken." She said, letting his shirt drop back down into place.

He gave a little nod. "Thanks." He said softly.

"Let's get you back to your dungeon. You should probably get some of that potion in you before the bruises have time to set in." She said, rising and pulling on his arm to help him up. He just stared at her, dumbfounded. She stopped pulling and huffed at him impatiently, "You know I can't actually _lift_ someone your size, so you're going to have to help a bit here."

He snapped out of it, letting her help him to his feet, then stood there, watching her uncertainly, rubbing his aching stomach. What was she playing at?

"Come on." Litty said, starting to lead him off. Theo held back. Litty looked at him, "What? Come on!"

"Um... it's that way." Theo said, pointing the other direction with his free hand.

Litty rolled her eyes, "Well if you know the way why don't you stop gawking at me and lead the bloody way already?" She said irritably.

Well, that was a lot closer to normal. Theo turned them and led the proper direction. She kept holding on to his arm for support. He didn't really need it, but he wasn't about to say anything about it!

> > > > > > >

Hermione hurried up the Astronomy tower stairs. She'd had to put in an appearance at dinner to keep Ron and Harry from suspecting anything, just quickly gathering up some grapes and a pear, saying she wasn't really hungry and wanted to get back to studying. Skiving off dinner to study like that was so commonplace for her they didn't even bat an eyelash. It probably help that they both already looked a bit tired from some flying practice they'd gotten in before dinner, and were already excitedly discussing what they should cover in the official practice that would be starting up shortly.

At least she didn't have to worry about them flying where they could spot her. Flying was only allowed over the Quidditch pitch and the lake unless authorized for practice or flying lessons. She thought it was kind of silly that they had to carry their brooms out to the pitch when flying would get them there so much faster, but she could see the point. Otherwise there'd be people darting all over the grounds willy-nilly, creating hazards for themselves as well as those on the ground.

She paused, straightening her shirt and checking her braid as she reached the top of the stairs. She took a deep breath, then pushed up the trap door. She let go as she felt it being lifted for her, quickly climbing up the short ladder. "Sorry I'm late. I had to..." She trailed off, looking around in surprise as Dean lowered the trap door back into place behind her. There were a number of long tapers set about, waiting patiently for when they would require their light to see, but what drew her eyes the most was the tall vase in which sat an absolutely breathtaking rose. It was mostly a warm peach color, like the inside of a conch shell, but with delicate wisps of pink crawling up each petal, almost like tendrils of flame warming it.

There was a little picnic set out as well next to a large red plaid blanket that covered a good two meter square of the rooftop. She blushed a bit when she saw the pillows he'd placed to the side. It made it look like a _bed_... She quickly chastised herself for such thoughts. The meteor shower was going to be overhead. They would have horrible cricks in their necks in short order if they tried to watch it sitting up. Laying down was only logical.

"I figured it would take you a while to get up here." Dean said with a warm smile, motioning her over to the blanket. She sat and he settled down beside her. "What would you like? I tried to stick to things that wouldn't be too messy. Different kinds of sandwiches mostly. There's chicken, ham, roast beef and cucumber. The tea could use with another warming spell, but I also have pumpkin juice and butterbeers. Not that you have to drink butterbeer. I just brought it in case you wanted it. It doesn't have much alcohol in it anyway." He said quickly, looking a bit flustered.

She grinned. "I'll have pumpkin juice, thanks." She said, smiling.

He nodded, quickly pouring her a glass, trying hard not to slop it over. He seemed a bit nervous. Hermione hide her smile, glad she wasn't the only one. She looked the rose over. It was even more exquisite from up close. She wondered where he got it, but couldn't bring herself to ask him. For some reason it just felt like it would be too embarrassing to draw attention to it.

"Opps. Sorry." He said as a bit dripped down the side. He leaned over in front of her in his haste to get one of the napkins. "Sorry." He said again, realizing how close he'd gotten. He quickly wiped up the spill, handing her the glass.

"No problem." Hermione said, smiling at him. She'd gotten a good whiff of him when he had been close. He smelled really nice. She wasn't familiar with the cologne, but it was a pleasant one. It had a slightly musky undertone that was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She had the urge to lean over and sniff him again, trying to place the smell, but she just blushed and took a good gulp of pumpkin juice to squelch the impulse.

"What's that?"

"Hmm?" Hermione asked in surprise, then followed his gaze down to the napkin in her hand. She'd been so nervous she had forgotten about it. "Oh. I had to tell them I was just going to study so they wouldn't ask too many questions. They would have wondered if I didn't at least take something to eat." She said, setting down her glass and opening the napkin and setting it amongst the other picnic foods.

"Ah. Well that's good anyway. I forgot the fruit."

"That worked out well then." She said with a little smile. Bloody Hell this felt awkward! Why did it feel so strange? She certainly hadn't felt this out of place around Snape.

She blushed at the thought. Why had her mind gone there? Still, now that it had, she found it difficult to get him out of her mind. She took a sandwich half and started eating it so he wouldn't notice. She couldn't help but remember how Snape had acted just before she left. He seemed a bit more upset than was really warranted by the situation. Still, he _had_ apparently overheard her make the comments about males, which in retrospect she realized were rather unfair stereotyping. He'd never given her any reason to think he was that way at all. In fact, he'd never given any indication that she could think of that he had hormones at all! Well, except when she'd kissed him... Her loins gave an ache of longing so strong it surprised her. If only he hadn't come to his senses...

"The sandwich ok?"

She blinked, looking over at Dean, realizing she'd been sitting there, so deep in her reminiscing that the sandwich had been poised before her, completely forgotten. Her cheeks tried for crimson. "Sorry. Just trying to remember if I'd finished my homework." She lied smoothly, feeling guilty for both the lie and the fact that she'd been thinking of a different man while on a date with him.

"Hope so." He said, smiling at her. "You look really nice tonight by the way..." He added in a slightly embarrassed tone. "I like your hair like that."

Hermione blushed, brushing her fingers over the tight braid. She supposed it did look better put back. It was a flattering comment, but in the back of her mind she wondered if that meant he didn't like it down. Sure, she preferred having it out of the way... but she'd long rebelled against the idea that women should have to change their appearance to attract and please males. It's why she so rarely wore makeup. In her opinion, it was a rather useless practice that only served to validate the chauvinistic idea that the woman should look like a barbie doll if she wanted to attract a male. Her mind rebelled against the idea, but she just tried to put such thoughts out of her mind. This was no time for a debate on social norms.

They just sat there for a time, eating in silence. Neither seemed to know quite what to say. She took a deep breath and let it out in a silent sigh. This teenaged dating thing was going to be even more trying than she thought.

> > > > > > >

When Theo and Litty reached Slytherin Dungeon he gave the password, having no doubt she knew it already anyway. As the thick door swung opened, she surprised him by leading him through it. He expected her to just drop him at the door and be done with him. He just let her lead him, only balking when they got to his own door. He didn't want her seeing the inside of his room! She'd think he was some kind of obsessive freak! Well, she probably already thought that, but there was no reason to confirm it... But she just opened the door impatiently, pulling him through before he could think up a proper objection.

He watched her pensively, but she didn't spare the décor so much as a glance. She led him over, sitting him forcefully on the bed, then went into the bathroom. He just sat there in shock as he heard her digging through his medicine cupboard looking for the proper potions. Whatever was she playing at?

She came back out with two bottles, studying the writing on the back of one as she strolled over. "Do you have a..." She said, looking up, then spotted his measuring cup on his bedside table. "Ah, there's one." She said, getting it and pouring the proper amount of the first in the cup. He drank it without question when she handed it to him, too distracted to even notice what she was giving him. She took the cup back, measuring out the next potion.

"Why are you being nice to me?" He couldn't help but ask.

She corked the bottle and set it aside, thrusting the cup into his hand once again, "If you want me to be bitchy, I can certainly do that!"

"No... it's just..." He trailed off uncertainly, then knocked back the potion to cover his lapse.

She took the cup from his hand when he was done, then laid one hand on his chest, pushing him back, "Lay down so it can work."

He doffed his robe and his shoes obeying her commands without question. He shifted around to lay properly, then settled down, closing his eyes. The aching in his stomach was easing a bit at least. The bastard had hit him really hard, and since he'd been against the wall it had increased the impact. His eyes snapped open as he felt her sit beside him on the bed and lift his shirt. He stared at her, completely mystified, as she gently probed his stomach.

"That potion works pretty fast on soft tissue. With luck you won't even be able to tell he punched you by morning. Well, except for those shiners!" She said, reaching up and smirking as she gently brushed the skin under his eye that had already started to darken with bruising from the broken nose.

He was having a hard time breathing. She had left her hand on his lower stomach, and he was trying hard not to think about it, but that was extremely difficult after years of pent up desire. He felt absolutely mortified when she glanced down, noticing the way he was straining his pants.

"My... is that a broomstick in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" She asked mischievously, moving her hand down to brush against him through his pants.

His breath caught in his throat and he clenched his eyes shut. "Please don't tease me. I don't think I can handle that right now." he gasped pleadingly.

He was relieved, though a bit disappointed at the same time when he felt her hand leave his trousers.

"Ok." She said softly.

His eyes sprang open and darted down as she started unfastening his pants. "Wha... what are you doing?" He gasped.

"Surely you can figure that out on your own." She snorted, pulling his pants open and shoving them down a bit.

"But... but why...?"

She let out an exasperated breath, looking up at him with obvious irritation. "Are you going to keep asking me questions all night? Cause just to give you a little hint here, you'd be much better off shutting up right about now."

Theo fell silent.

She watched him for a moment to make sure he wasn't going to ask anything else, then went back to what she was doing, pulling his skivvies out of the way. He blushed as his 'interest' sprang up, ridged as a flagpole once released from its confines. He gave an involuntary groan as she wrapped her hand around him.

He thought sure he'd pass out as her hot mouth engulfed him. He tried vainly to control his hips as they bucked up to meet her when she started sucking and stroking him vigorously. He groaned and panted, still in total disbelief that this could actually be happening. By this point he was pretty certain he was either in the Hospital wing with severe head trauma or dead... but either way, who cared? As far as he was concerned, this was a whole lot more like heaven than clouds and halos! He pried his eyes back open and looked down at her. The sight of her pleasuring him was too much for him to handle, and he almost instantly cried out as a wild peak raged through him.

Litty chuckled and sat up as he panted raggedly for breath. "Wow, less than a minute! That's a new record!"

He blushed brilliantly, unable to look at her. "Sorry." He muttered.

She shrugged. "Kind of expected it. You've been waiting for a long time, haven't you?"

He didn't reply, but the lust and love in his gaze made her ache with desire. She wasn't sure why she'd started this, but now she found she had no desire to stop. He just watched her mutely as she got up, slowly stripping off her clothes. He was at full attention again before the first article of clothing even hit the floor. When she was completely naked, she circled around to the end of his bed and crawled up next to him, settling down in the middle of the bed.

She watched him as he gazed at her, his eyes taking in her body hungrily. She always figured most guys just kind of put up with her lack of feminine curves because she was still a girl, and she'd let them shag her. That tended to get them to forgive any number of shortcomings. Theo though... she could tell that her body really fascinated him. She smirked as she saw his hands flexing. He was obviously dying to touch her, but unsure if it would be allowed.

"Well?" She asked after a minute. "Are you going to get those clothes off already?"

He scrambled up, hurriedly starting to pull off his clothes.

"Slow down." She said, settling back and folding her arms up behind her as she watched.

He blushed brightly, but slowed down.

She watched him silently. She could feel the hormones flooding through her, making her whole body tingle pleasantly as he revealed his flesh to her. Shandra was right... he did have a pretty nice body under those clothes. It was odd that the memory of that comment didn't stir anger or resentment in her like it had before... but then she'd never seen Theo look at Shandra like he was looking at her now.

He crawled hesitantly back onto the bed beside her. She could be horribly cruel to him and leave him now. She was sure it would crush him like nothing else she'd ever done could have... but she didn't really feel like hurting him right now. She'd never had sex with a boy who had feelings for her before. What harm would it do to try it just this once? It wasn't like she hadn't shagged lots of guys already. What was one more?

She shifted over on her side, reaching over and stroking her hand down his chest. She could feel him trembling. He tentatively shifted closer, watching her closely to make sure she wasn't going to stop him. He leaned his head closer and she let him claim her lips. She closed her eyes as those amazing lips sent her senses reeling just like they had before. She moaned softly into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, his tongue caressing hers.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and she could feel his length burning and throbbing against her inner thigh. She instinctively shifted her leg up, over his hip so he rubbed against her. He broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Just try to make it last longer this time." she whispered mischievously.

He looked at her searchingly, and she could see the desire and mistrust battling in his eyes. It was obvious he still feared this might be another of her cruel tricks.

"They tell me you're in love with me." She said speculatively.

He blushed darkly, casting his eyes away, but gave a little nod of acknowledgment.

She smiled, "Well, this is your chance to prove it. Don't blow it."

His eyes flicked back to hers and a brilliant smile lit across his face.

The sight of that smile made her body instantly throb with longing. She shifted her hips around trying to get him in her.

He didn't leave her wanting. He rolled over on top of her, quickly driving himself into her with a deep groan of pure bliss. She wrapped her legs around him, surrendering herself completely as he took her with passionate abandon.

She'd never felt anything like it before. He was kissing, licking and suckling at her neck ardently, his hands running over her body, pausing to caress her, then moving on as if intent on exploring ever inch of her. She loved the sounds he was making as well. Pleasured sounds escaped him completely without censor, letting her know without question how much he was enjoying this, even though it felt like every touch, every kiss, every thrust was for her pleasure alone. She'd never felt such single minded devotion. For the first time in her life, she understood the difference between sex and making love.

True to her request, he lasted much longer. It seemed like an eternity passed as they writhed around on his bed, their bodies alternately battling and blending together in perfect harmony. His movements were raw and inexperienced, but it was as if he knew her body instinctively.

She reveled in the feel of his sweat slickened skin sliding against her, his body matching hers so perfectly. It felt like they were made to fit together like this. Two halves of the same whole, trying valiantly to merge back into one.

She vaguely registered that he'd stopped kissing her neck. She could feel his panting breath brushing against her and opened her eyes. He was staring down at her, his eyes filled with such unbridled devotion it seemed to ignite something deep inside her. She cried out, arching up against him as ecstasy overwhelmed her mind.

The sight and feel of that pleasure in his love sent him over the edge as well. He let out a loud cry of pure rapture as he erupted inside her.

She clutched him tight to her as the universe seemed to pulse in time with them. Everything became decidedly vague for a time after that. All that she was aware of was him. His body against her her only link to reality. The flood of heat that had coursed into her seemed to warm her belly, what was once part of him becoming part of her. Tears streamed from her eyes and she clung to him. The aching void she'd felt inside for so long easing and disappearing at last.

She felt almost afraid to ease her grip on him as he shifted up some, afraid he'd change his mind and leave her now. What if it really had been just an obsession with him? What if he didn't want her anymore now that he'd sated his desire? The thought made her tremble with fear. She knew with unreasoning certainty that she wouldn't survive that. Not now that she knew.

"Well?" He asked softly, gazing down at her lovingly, "How was that? Did I prove my love?"

She felt a bit of relief, and felt oddly reassured seeing dampness on his cheeks as well. She was pretty sure it wasn't merely sweat. A little bit of her self confidence reasserted itself. "I dunno..." She said softly.

A little hint of worry crossed his face.

She reached up, stroking his cheek reassuringly. "I'm afraid I'm a bit of a slow learner. I think you might have to show me again."

He let out a groan of relief and desire, quickly reclaiming her lips. His kiss was so passionate it made her head spin. When he finally let up he treated her to another brilliant smile. "I'll keep showing you for the rest of my life if that's what it'll take..."

> > > > > > >

A/N - Well... This chapter may have been _slightly_ shorter than usual, but I couldn't think of any way to top that last bit, so oh well. Perhaps I should have edited a bit more as well, but I want to move on to the next chapter while the mood is with me. I'll edit more later and repost if needed. All things considered, I trust you'll forgive me.


	23. The Price of Chivalry

A/N - Warning, adult content. (and warning, I'm tired and should have probably proofread this more. Sorry ;P)

> > > > > > >

Chapter 23  
The Price of Chivalry

Hermione watched the dazzling display above her. It was amazing. The meteors were coming so fast the sky was alight with ten to twenty streaks of light at a time. She'd never seen a meteor shower so brilliant before. She supposed it was because she had lived too close to heavily populated cities all her life. The lights of the city always diminished the heavens. Out here there were no artificial lights to compete with the display above her.

She let out a little contented sigh, but then couldn't quite stifle a shiver. The night air was crisp, just cold enough to see the vague ghost of their breath in the subdued light of the single candle he'd left burning in case they should want to locate their drinks. It had been ok before, but after having lain there for a while, inactivity slowly leeching away their body heat, it was getting a bit nippy.

"Sorry. I should have brought an extra blanket." Dean said softly. "I have an idea. Let's take off our robes and lay them over us. Two layers should help."

Well, it sounded logical. Hermione shivered as she pulled off her robe, but he quickly covered them with it, adding his own on top. Of course this meant they had to move closer together so the robes would cover them both... and she noticed his arm had somehow gotten around her. Well, considering the pillow was propping up her head, it didn't bother her to have his arm under her... and it was definitely warmer. She tried not to notice his cologne, but she couldn't help it with him this close. She found herself breathing deeper, trying to work out why it smelled familiar. It was probably just because she'd smelled him before. Still, trying to work it out was a good enough reason to keep breathing it in. The smell seemed to actively entice her to do so.

"So beautiful..." Dean breathed softly.

Hermione smiled, "Ya... it's really..." She trailed off, her cheeks going scarlet as she looked over at him. He was looking at _her_, not the sky. She quickly looked back up, pretending not to have noticed.

"You didn't have any grapes."

"Hmm? Oh. Um... I forgot." Hermione said, wondering at the comment that seemed to come come from out of the blue.

He reached across her, the warmth of his body pressing up against her for a moment before shifting back. "Here." He said, brushing a cool grape against her lips.

She opened her mouth and let him feed it to her, feeling a bit awkward. It was nice and crisp with just the right about of tartness to it.

"How is it?"

Hermione swallowed, "Really good."

"Mind if I try?"

"Sure." She said, wondering why he felt he had to ask. Sure she'd brought them, but...

Her eyes went wide and he shifted his head over, kissing her. She was so numb with shock at the suddenness of it she didn't even think to object as his tongue slipped between her lips, brushing her own. She could taste a hint of the butterbeer he'd been drinking as the smell of his heady cologne seemed to surround her. She shivered again as he held and deepened the kiss for a moment more before letting up... but it wasn't from the cold this time.

He shifted back a bit, but not much. She saw him smile softly in the dim light. "You're right. Those are good. Want another one?"

"Um... I'm fine, thanks." She said in a small voice. This was all just too surreal. She had known on an intellectual level that if she went out with him alone at night there was a reasonably good chance he might kiss her... or maybe even _more_... but at some level she just hadn't really believed that was a real possibility.

She felt his free arm slip around her waist under the robes as he settled down a bit more on his side, so close now it felt like he was practically on top of her. He gently started kissing her neck. She shivered, closing her eyes. She had to admit it felt really good. She bit her lip as his hand brushed down over her skirt and slid up her bare thigh. Before she knew it, his nimble finger had found their way inside her knickers. She gasped as his fingers slid up against her and began rubbing in a _very_ intimate way. Her legs spread a bit, almost of their own volition, and she felt her leg come up against something hot and very firm.

He let out a little groan, pressing himself up against her leg and rubbing her harder.

Her head was spinning. This all seemed to be happening so fast. Then again, maybe that would be best. Why not just get it over with? Dean was a nice enough boy. She could certainly end up with a worse first. They'd had a lovely night, and this just seemed like a logical conclusion to it, didn't it? It wasn't as if she could honestly say she didn't want to have sex, and he seemed to be the only chance she had of getting that any time soon. Besides... he really, _really_ seemed to want it... and she'd rarely if ever felt truly desired. She almost felt obliged in a way. She'd feel a bit guilty disappointing him when he'd gone through all this trouble.

She couldn't help but reach over, feeling him through his trousers. He groaned and thrust up against her hand eagerly. He felt pretty big... but at least not near _Goyle's_ size or anything.

He pulled his hand out of her knickers and shifted over full on top of her, pulling her skirt up out of the way so he could grind up against her with that much less material between them. He started snogging her so ardently she was having a bit of a hard time breathing properly as he pulled his other arm out from behind her and set to work stripping her.

It seemed to take him no time at all to get her blouse completely undone in front. He struggled for a moment with the front latch of her bra, but then that was out of the way as well. He shifted up a bit, yanking his own shirt off over his head, not even bothering with the buttons. She had to admit, he had an attractive body. She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes. She should just lay there and let him have his way with her. Get it over with. It might even feel good. She hoped it wouldn't hurt too much at least.

His skin seemed to burn against hers as he shifted back down, pressing his bare chest against her as he snogged her hungrily again. He ground himself against her again as his hand found her breast.

Something odd happened then. Something changed inside her in an instant. It was almost as if he had somehow hit an 'off switch'. Any desire she had for him fled in one inexplicable moment. She shifted her head to the side, but he just shifted his head down, going back to attacking her neck. She tried to get her head to stop spinning long enough to comprehend what she was feeling.

It felt wrong.

He was here, he was ready and quite obviously more than willing... but she suddenly knew she couldn't go through with this. But why not?

He squeezed her breast again and realization came to her. He wasn't the one she wanted. His hand was a bit rough on her, pinching her nipple in a way she didn't like at all. It was nothing like how she wanted to be touched. His touch was wrong, his kiss was wrong... this was _all_ wrong.

"Dean... Dean hold on..." She gasped, trying to grab the side of her knickers and hold them in place as he tried to pull those off as well.

He lifted his head, looking down at her with a slightly impatient look on his face. "What?"

"I... I can't do this. I'm sorry." She said, her cheeks flush with mortification.

He gave an exasperated huff, "You could have told me a bit sooner if you wanted to go inside first."

"That's not it..."

He sighed, "Oh. I can snuff the candle if it's a problem, just let me get these off while I can still see. Why are girls so bloody self-conscious?" He muttered, yanking on her knickers again.

"Dean, stop it! I don't want to have sex." Hermione said, having to pull a bit to get her knickers out of his hand.

"Why not?" He said, sounding both disappointed and irritated.

"I... I just... I don't know. It just doesn't feel right. Maybe I'm just not ready yet."

"Oh come on! You're seventeen bloody years old!"

"That's not that old!" She replied indignantly.

"It is for a _virgin_." He said, sounding amused.

"Get off." She said with cold irritation, any hint of 'the mood' long since vanished.

"Come on. I don't mind that you're a virgin. I'll be gentle. You'll like it. Trust me." He said, going back to kissing her neck.

"I said no!"

He sighed again, sounding like he was being indulgent. "You're just getting cold feet. You'll feel much better once I'm done. Just trust me."

"Stop saying that! I have no desire to 'trust you' right now, most especially not with my virginity!" Hermione said, getting a bit angry. Why didn't he just get off of her?

"What are you, a bloody tease?"

"I am not!" She replied indignantly.

"Why did you even come if you didn't want to shag?"

"Not all dates end in shagging!"

"The good ones do."

"Well too bloody bad! This one isn't!"

"You feel this?" He asked, thrusting his arousal up against her knickers roughly. "You can't just do _this_ to a guy and then change your bloody mind! What kind of a cruel bitch are you?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She muttered, feeling a pang of guilt.

"You meet me in a secluded place at night, wearing a button down shirt and a bloody _skirt_, let me get you almost all the way naked, and THEN tell me NO?"

Tears of frustration were starting in her eyes. Why wouldn't he just let her go? "I just changed my mind! I'm allowed to do that!" She said in exasperation.

"Ah." He said, nodding. He stared down at her for a long moment, then leaned down, going back to kissing her neck and fondling her roughly.

"What are you doing?" She asked, struggling to push him away, though he was quite a bit stronger than her.

"Changing it back." He said in a low, almost growling voice, giving her nipple a hard pinch.

She let out a little sob of sheer frustration and the beginnings of fear. He wasn't going to stop! She could feel him throbbing against her through his pants as he ground his hips up against her roughly.

He sucked on her neck hard as he shifted his hips away a bit, working his hand back into her knickers. She let out a cry, feeling a flash of pain as he tried to shove a couple of his fingers up inside her. She jerked her hips, trying to escape.

"You better calm down, or this is really going to hurt."

That was it! She started thrashing around as best she could, trying to dislodge him, but he easily outweighed her. He didn't appear to care. She felt him withdraw his hand and felt him starting to undo his pants. She was getting really frightened now. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, but she forgot all about that now, clawing his back with her short nails, hoping he would desist. He just let out a low, growl-like sound and gave her neck a firm bite. It almost seemed to turn him on!

She heard his zipper and panicked. She felt her magical power suddenly surge, then shoot out, releasing with a brilliant flash that sent him flying off, but left her feeling so drained she could do little more than lay there feeling faint.

> > >

Draco banked so quickly he continued on a good several meters sideways before coming to a stop, despite his broom's enhanced anti-skid spells. His eyes combed the castle. He knew he'd seen a flash of light in that direction. Had a meteor hit? That would be brilliant! He mentally marked the bearing, then glanced over at the Thestrals that had circled back, not able to bank quite as quickly as him, despite their amazing aerial maneuverability.

"Sorry guys. I'm going to go check this out. See you tomorrow night." He darted off towards the castle as the Thestrals drifted back down into the Forbidden Forest. He hated cutting his flight short, but it was so rare there was actually something interesting going on at night he couldn't resist. He'd gotten in a good fifteen minutes or so at least.

He slowed as he got over the castle, searching. A meteor would probably still be glowing from the heat of entering the atmosphere, so it should still be visible from the air if he hurried. He rose a bit higher to clear a tower and something caught his eye. There was a tiny light over on one of the towers. Surely it wouldn't have landed on a tower? If it struck there, it should have gone straight through considering the momentum it would have to have built up. Then again perhaps it was a very small one that couldn't quite make it? Or maybe the Integrity spells on the castle had prevented it. He darted over to investigate.

He slowed, making a little irritated sound as he saw it was a candle. It was glowing a bit oddly since it had a Bubblehead charm over it to keep it from being snuffed by the wind, making the light look oddly spherical, but it was definitely a candle, so that couldn't be it. Probably just some amorous prats watching the shower. Is that what had made the light somehow? What a waste of time. Movement caught his eye as he started to turn to see if any of the Thestrals were still around. He looked back, seeing a boy getting to his feet a bit unsteadily. He was shirtless, the fly of his pants hanging open. What the bloody Hell?

He checked his invisibility cloak to make sure it was in place, then drifted forward. Once he could see over the short wall of the tower he froze, his eyes going wide. There was a girl laying there, her clothes all undone in front, and even from this distance he could hear her soft sobbing drifting up on the wind. The boy staggered over towards her, and as he got closer to the candle he could see that it was Dean Thomas... but he'd never seen that expression on the boy's face before. Dean had always been the 'gentle artist' type. A wuss in other words. But right now he looked genuinely angry... and a bit unhinged. Was he drunk?

He heard him say something growling and furious, but just low enough to be incomprehensible from where he was as the boy dropped down to his knees next to the girl, grabbing her knickers. She let out a frightened cry, struggling to right herself and get away from him as he yanked them down.

A little knot of anger formed in Draco's chest. It started burning and growing, quickly blocking out his common sense. He'd never been able to stand men who forced themselves on women. Men like his father. He didn't even seem to make a conscious decision, but suddenly found himself pressed down to his broom, darting down as Dean rose up a bit, starting to grab ahold of his skivvies to pull them out of the way.

Draco's boot made solid contact with Dean's head, tossing him back a couple of feet. Draco circled back, hopping off his broom once it was close enough. Surprisingly, Dean staggered back to his feet. He must not have hit him hard enough. It was hard to get the same kind of impact while on a broom.

Draco strode up to him, still invisible beneath his cloak, and hit him with a good hard right hook. Dean staggered back a pace, but surprisingly didn't even go down. He whipped his hand out, managing to snag the end of Draco's cloak and yank it off. Draco's eyes widened as he was revealed to the night. What the bloody Hell was this kid on? He didn't even look that badly stunned.

"Malfoy! You little..."

Draco quickly found himself dodging blows as Dean went after him. Well, who said he had to fight fair? Draco whipped his broom around like a quarterstaff, slamming the thicker end into the boy's gut hard enough to seriously wind him, then slammed the broom upwards, letting the boy's own momentum as he doubled over to increase the impact of the stick cracking him solidly, full in the face.

Draco let out a little sigh of relief when the boy finally went down, his nose bleeding profusely. He wasn't too worried about him. For one, he was being an arse and therefor deserved whatever he got... for another he knew how hard it was to kill a wizard Muggle fashion. He himself had taken damage that would have killed any average Muggle five times over and survived. What he'd done to Dean, thought undoubtedly very painful, was nothing really.

He looked over as he heard soft crying. He took a deep breath and sighed it out. He guessed he couldn't really just leave the girl laying there now. For one, Dean might always wake up again. Now he was going to have to deal with a hysterical girl! Why didn't he think about these things _before_ he got himself into these situations? Best to just get her up and dressed, then send her packing off to her House for the night. If he could get her moving quickly he might even be able to get in a bit more flying afterwards. He'd never flown during a meteor shower this spectacular, and had been quite enjoying himself... and enjoying himself, in and of itself, was a wretchedly rare occurrence nowadays.

"Oh come on. Calm down." He said, trying to make his voice soothing (well, hiding his irritation as best he could at any rate). She was just laying there, trembling and sobbing into her hands. He grumbled to himself. The daft girl was going to freeze at this rate. He took a deep breath and sighed it out, going over and kneeling down beside her. He looked her over, then tentatively reached down, "Just putting these back on now..." he said, taking the sides of her knickers and nudging them back up, feeling decidedly awkward.

She took a shuddering breath, reaching down and taking them from him, shifting her hips up a bit to pull them into proper place. It wasn't until then that he saw who it was. "Granger?" He said in surprise, then smirked, "Didn't recognize you without that big bush of hair. Hell, if I'd known it was _you_ I might have..." He cut off in shock as she sat up and practically threw herself at him, wrapped her arms around him and holding him almost painfully tight as she sobbed against him.

He didn't know quite what to do as she just clung to him. Not only was it a bit off putting being hugged by a hysterical girl, but for it to be Granger... and a very nearly _naked_ Granger at that... He felt her shiver against him as a breeze blew and reached down, feeling how very cold her skin was. "Oh bloody Hell..." He muttered, working his robe out from under her arms and wrapping it around to warm her. "Don't get any funny ideas." He muttered, looking around to make sure there weren't any towers with windows high enough up for anyone to see this.

He waited for her to get ahold of herself, keeping an eye on Dean to make sure he didn't get the chance to sneak up on him.

And he waited.

After a good five minutes, he'd had just about as much as he could handle. She'd stopped shivering since he was keeping her warm, but neither her tears nor her grip had eased at all. "Ok... that's enough now..." He muttered, trying to pry her arms off of him. "Time to get dressed and get back to your little Tower."

She didn't budge.

"Oh come on, Granger! Don't be such a bloody 'damsel in distress'! You're acting like one of those bloody drama queens in a Muggle movie!"

That worked. Hermione pulled away and gave him a little shove in irritation as she pulled away. Her hands were trembling as she tried to work her clothing back on. He sighed as she fumbled with her bra, finding the catch a bit difficult to manage with her hands shaking so badly. He reached over, grabbing the ends from her hands and hooking it in a single deft movement, then went over, picking up the robes from where they lay a ways away. She had her shirt done up by the time he came back, having determined which was hers. He tossed it at her and she caught it a bit awkwardly, pulling it on quickly with a little shudder as the wind whipped past.

She looked down at Dean incredulously as she got shakily to her feet. "I can't believe he did that." She muttered, pulling her robe tightly around her, chilled by more than just the wind.

"Ya, well he did. What is he on anyway?" Draco asked, finally locating his invisibility cloak.  
"On?"

"No _Gryffindor_ should have been that hard to take down!" He snorted derisively. He shoved the invisibility cloak into an inside pocket of his robe and went over, grabbing the candle and moving it over to where Dean lay. He knelt down beside him, looking him over. After a moment he caught sight of something. He reached down, examining the skin on the side of Dean's neck. It had a slight rash on it in a wide swath down the side. He caught a whiff and leaned closer, sniffing carefully. "Shite. Looks like some bloody idiot mixed raw Damiana with something. Snape _warned them_ that shite can be dangerous. You can't use it in spells until it's been properly processed. It becomes highly volatile when mixed with almost anything otherwise... and it smells like it was mixed with a Muggle cologne! Who knows what nasty shite was in that!"

"Lavender! Oh I am so going to curse that bloody cow!" Hermione growled furiously.

Draco caught a glimpse of her eyes as she passed, storming over to the trap door. "Oh bloody Hell." He muttered. Looked like Dean wasn't the only one who'd gotten slipped a little something that night! He supposed he should make sure she didn't kill anyone. Anyone stupid enough to make the concoction that had turned Dean into _that_ was stupid enough to give Granger something dangerous as well.

He quickly located his broom, then paused. He supposed it wasn't entirely Dean's fault. After a moment's consideration, he snatched up the boy's robe and tossed it roughly over him, then went after Hermione.

As he started down the spiral staircase, he could hear her below. She sounded to be practically running down thee stairs, already far ahead of him. He took the steps at a much calmer rate. It was daft to run down stairs in such dim light, and he had no doubt he could easily catch her once they were on level ground. Or was he just making up plausible excuses for himself, half hoping she'd get away and he'd be wash of her? Even he wasn't sure.

He froze as he heard voices below. He immediately recognized Filch's low growl. His eyes widened and he started moving again, picking up his pace as he heard the impatient irritation in Hermione's reply. He couldn't make it out with the muffling echoes of the stairway, but he got the definitely impression that he had best intervene. Granger obviously wasn't in her right mind, and you just didn't upset a witch that strong when she's off her rocker!

As if he'd made a prediction, he suddenly heard Filch's voice cry out in unmistakable fear. He ran out of the door at the bottom of the steps and skidded to a halt, seeing Filch on the ceiling, being neatly plastered into place with brilliant strands of power pouring from the tip of Hermione's wand. He quickly and quietly snuck up behind her, snatching the wand from her hand before she could notice him.

She lunged after it immediately, but he managed to keep it out of her grasp, having to turn to do so. He slipped it in a magically concealed inner pocket and sealed it, then straightened confidently. He didn't even bother to stop her as she searched his clothing for it. Such pockets could only be found by their rightful owners, let alone opened.

"You're not going to find it. Just consider it gone until we get those eyes of yours fixed."

Hermione stopped searching, glaring at him furiously. "Give it back!"

"Not until you can control yourself, Granger." He said, sneering at her and quite enjoying her frustrated expression. At least he was getting _some_ entertainment out of this.

"I can control myself just fine!"

"Tell that to him!" He said, jabbing his finger up to indicate Filch, who was still struggling against the glowing strands that held him up like a spider's web.

"He was in my way. He was trying to stop me. Now give me my bloody wand. I have to go have a little _chat_ with Lavender!"

"Not that I wouldn't like to, but you can see how they might implicate me if I were to simply let you go curse her and all..." Draco said with a hopeless shrug.

"Fine! I don't bloody well need my wand!" Hermione growled, storming off again.

"Let me down you little miscreants! I'll have both of you out of here for this!" Filch howled in indignation.

Draco noticed he'd held his tongue while Hermione was still there. It irritated him to know Filch feared her, but felt free to yell insults at him. "Put a cork in it or I'll give her back her bloody wand!" He muttered irritably, stalking off in Hermione's wake once again, leaving Filch stuck to the ceiling.

Draco sighed deeply, hurrying a bit until he came abreast of her. "Ok, so what's your brilliant plan then, Granger?"

"I'm going to find Lavender and wring her bloody neck." Hermione said in clipped tones.

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan. So, what are you planning on doing with the body?"

Hermione slowed a bit, blinking and looking over at him. "The what?"

"The stiff. The corpse. Once you snuff Brown, how do you plan to get rid of her body so you don't spend the rest of your life in Azkaban?" He watched with amusement as she furrowed her brow, obviously trying to work that out. "Didn't think that far ahead, did you? You really should plan your murders better."

"I'm not a murderer!"

"Not yet." Draco replied. "But go after her with your loaf all to pot like that and you just might, whether you intend to or not. Not saying he wouldn't have deserved it, but from the look of it, you very nearly knocked Thomas right off that tower. Wizard or no, he wouldn't have gotten back up after a fall like that!"

Hermione came to a stop, blinking and looking a bit confused and vaguely alarmed at the thought.

"Well then, while you plan better, what say we go have your marbles examined." Draco said, gently taking ahold of her elbow and turning her, steering her off down a different corridor.

She glanced around, realizing he was leading her away from the Tower and balked. "Let go!"

Draco took a deep breath and huffed it out. "Ok, enough playing nice. Move your arse and don't make me stun you. I don't really want to have to explain why I'm logging an unconscious Gryffindor about. I doubt anyone would believe me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" She said, jerking against his hold on her.

He tired of the games, grabbing her and shoving her up against the wall, glaring at her as he pinned her into place. "Listen up, Granger. You're a little fucked in the head right now. You need to be sorted out. Stop struggling and do as you're told before I lose my patience."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you have no bloody choice." He answered curtly.

She appeared to search for ways to object to that for a moment, still struggling against his hold. When she came to the conclusion she wasn't going to be able to get away at the moment, her struggling eased a bit, "And just where do you think you're taking me?" She asked suspiciously.

"From the look of Thomas and the way your eyes are trying valiantly for solid black, I'd say someone slipped you a potion. This doesn't look standard, so logic dictates that I take you to the Potion's master to figure it out, now doesn't it? You have a brain in there somewhere, try locating it."

She stopped the half hearted struggling, looking at him with those strange eyes for along moment before saying, "Snape?"

"Yes. Snape. The one who makes all the pretty potions. Remember him? Now be a good girl and come along nicely and we'll get you fixed up."

When her struggling didn't resume, he cautiously eased up on her. Still nothing. He grabbed up her elbow once again and she followed along in a surprisingly docile fashion. Draco gave a mental sigh of relief. Finally logic seemed to have seeped into the girl. He didn't fancy having to take her down. Even without her wand she could be dangerous. He had the feeling Dean knew that now.

He reached down, flipping his watch and briefly peering at the back then guided her left at the next intersection of corridors. Snape was in his office. He was glad he hadn't gone to his room yet. He didn't fancy breaking through the wards in front of Hermione. No matter how out of it she seemed at the moment, they would still have to go through the tedium of changing all the spells on the off chance that she might remember how to do it later.

He didn't bother knocking when he reached the office door. He just opened it and went in.

Snape looked up in surprise, looking between him and Hermione. "What is this about, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Somebody slipped Granger something." Draco said, shoving Hermione forward for Snape to see.

Snape got up and circled around his desk, taking her chin and gently tilting her head about, examining her eyes. "It would appear so. Has she shown any other symptoms?"

"She stuck Filch to the ceiling for getting in her way. Is that a symptom?" Draco asked, sounding a bit bored as he examined one of the pickled creatures on a nearby shelf.

Snape glanced over to make sure he was serious, "Did you get him down?"

Draco shrugged, "Needed to get Granger here, now didn't I? I'm sure he'll keep." He said, pulling out Hermione's wand as he remembered it and tossing it on Snape's desk.

Snape carefully stifled a smirk. He supposed he should go give Filch a hand... but then again, he should really work out Hermione's problem first... and Draco was right, Filch could wait a bit. He had no doubt Hermione's spell would hold just as long as he needed to get there.

"You finished that potion?" Draco asked.

Snape looked over from where he'd been looking musingly at his bookshelves, "What? Oh that. Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I did." He said with a hint of exasperation. Once Draco had found out he had stopped taking the potion just because of 'emotional control issues' (which was of course all he'd admit to), he'd made Snape swear to make up a new batch without the anti-depressant, which was the only think he could think of that could possibly be effecting his emotions. Snape had agreed to continue taking doses from the new batch once a day, after he was done with his duties for the day. He wondered if he should have waited a bit longer before taking it tonight, but dismissed the thought. He'd felt wretched and was about ready to nod off already by the time Draco had cornered him.

"Well, this looks vaguely familiar." Snape said, deftly guiding the subject back onto course. He certainly didn't want to discuss the potion in front of Hermione, even thought she was just standing there, staring at him mutely. "I think I read about it, or something similar in one of these books..." He said, going over to his shelf and perusing the titles more closely for a moment before pulling one out. "This one I believe." He said, going over and sitting back down in his chair so the lighting would be adequate for reading. He preferred keeping the lights low. It helped cut down on distractions. "Where did you find her anyway?" He asked, starting to leaf through the book.

"On top of the Astronomy tower with Thomas. Whoever did this to her dosed him with something as well. He had a rash down the side of his neck from it, and from the smell of it they used unprocessed Damiana juice. He was trying to rape her by the time I stumbled across them." Draco said casually, tilting the jar in his hands around so the tiny tentacles of the creature it contained floated around as if it were still alive.

Snape's eyes snapped up. "He was WHAT?" He demanded, a bit louder than he intended.

Hermione's eyes teared up again at the callous reminder of her ordeal. Before Snape could even question Draco further, he found Hermione straddling his lap, her knees on the chair to either side of him and her arms wrapped tight around his chest as she started sobbing on his shoulder.

"Oh bloody Hell..." Snape muttered, "Mr. Malfoy... a little help here if you would?"

Draco came over as Snape attempted to pry the girl off of him, but her grip was tight and her weight, though not overly much normally, pinned him neatly given the angle required to rise from the chair. Potion or no, he wasn't up to the task by himself. He looked down as the book he hadn't even realized he'd dropped was placed in his hand.

"There you go." Draco said, turning and starting for the door.

"I meant help me with _her_." Snape said impatiently.

Draco snorted. "You're on your own there. I've done more than my fair share of dealing with that hysterical female already. She's your problem now."

Snape huffed irritably. Draco must be tired. That was usually the only time he got so obstinate with him unless it was done in a playful manner. "What happened to Thomas?" Snape asked quickly before Draco could get out the door.

"Still on the tower I'd imagine." Draco said with a shrug.

"He needs to be incapacitated before he hurts someone. Could you go back up there and place him in a body bind until we can get him to the Hospital wing and cured?"

Draco sighed. "Whatever." He muttered.

"And get some sleep!" Snape called after him as Draco walked out without further comment.

Snape looked down at Hermione. Her sobs had eased a bit at least, but she still had a firm grip on him. "Miss Granger, why don't you go over there? There's a nice comfortable chair by the fireplace."

Hermione just tightened her grip on him.

He sighed irritably but decided it wasn't worth the effort at the moment. She at least appeared to be content to stay put for the time being. He shifted around a bit, freeing his arms, then went back to perusing the book.

> > > > > > >

Filch panted, his throat a bit hoarse from yelling for help. Oh was that girl going to get it when he got down! He tried to struggle against the glowing strands again, but it was no use.

He stopped struggling and listened intently as he heard something. Sure enough, he distinctly heard footsteps coming closer. They seemed to be coming from the stairwell for the Astronomy tower. Just how many of the little miscreants had been up there? Were they throwing a bloody party or something?

He was tempted to yell to hurry them up as the footsteps slowly made their way down the stairs, but his voice was very nearly gone, so he conserved it. He didn't want to wait any longer than he had to to tell the headmaster about the indignities he had suffered!

Finally a boy emerged from the doorway. "Hey you! Let me down!" Filch demanded. He abruptly regretted his harsh tone as the boy looked up. He was shirtless under his robe, his wadded up shirt held to his nose and half covered in blood. His eyes were just as freakish as the girl's had been, and he looked even more unstable. "Um... on second thought I'm fine where I am." Filch said in a rather small voice as the boy glared at him irritably.

Dean flicked his wand at the helpless man and a sticky swath of light darted from his wand tip, wrapping across Filch's mouth and sealing it shut. He then tucked his wand back away, going on without so much as a glance back.

> > > > > > >

Shandra tossed in her sleep, then sighed, feeling sleep retreating from her grasp. She wondered what had woken her. Perhaps it was that odd dream she'd been having. She couldn't remember quite what it was, but for some reason the strange, disjointed feelings it had left her with seemed to persist. She sat up and pulled aside her hangings, looking at the clock and trying to shake off the dream. She hadn't been sleeping well at all tonight, repeatedly waking and having a hard time getting back to sleep. One time she could have sworn she felt her bed tremble, and one of the picture frames on her bedside table had fallen over. Then again, she might have just jerked in her sleep, knocking it over and waking herself.

She flopped back on her bed. No where near dawn. Not even quite the middle of the night yet. She sighed, then realized what had been bugging her.

Silence.

She sat up again, listening carefully. There wasn't a single creak of one of her roommates shifting in their sleep, not a single snore or even the softer sounds of them breathing deeply as they slumbered. She pulled her hangings aside again. Litty's and Parvati's beds were empty, still neatly made up with the hangings open. She got up, going over to Hermione's bed. She pulled aside the hangings, peering through the dim light. There was a lump under the covers that looked roughly Hermione-shaped... but as she watched, there was no movement. If that was really her, she was either petrified or dead. She pulled up the cover and the shape sagged out of it, revealing nothing but air beneath.

She rolled her eyes. She'd seen Hermione use that one a time or two when she snuck out with the boys to go on their little adventures in previous years. She dropped the blanket and watched as the false Hermione shape slowly formed back up, like a balloon being filled. It was a pretty neat trick actually. She really had to ask Hermione how to do that one sometime!

She crossed over to Lavender's bed. The hangings were closed, but it was empty as well. She did that sometimes when she snuck off to see Seamus at night. Not near as convincing as Hermione's way, but it had held her in good stead. Then again it also helped that no one was ever really looking for her.

Where the bloody Hell was everyone? She was starting to get a bit creeped out. Sure there had been many a night when one or more of her roommates turned up missing, but never all four on the same night! Especially not Hermione!

She peered around at the empty room, trying to decide what to do. Should she just go back to bed, or try to find out what was going on? At the very least, she'd like to know where Litty was. She'd been been feeling a bit pensive for no apparent reason ever since the girl had failed to show up for dinner. Sure they were still on the outs, but she found that after years of ingrained habit, she just couldn't stop worrying over the impulsive, headstrong girl.

Would Theo be able to locate her? If she was in danger, certainly... but what if she'd just wandered off in a snit? Well, she certainly didn't want to alarm him... but she couldn't help but be tempted to go see. Maybe she could think of a casual way to ask? It was worth a try. She'd think up some possible excuses for the interest along the way.

She pulled on her robe and hurried from the room. She knew she wasn't supposed to be out past curfew, but with Hermione gone she couldn't think of anyone who would really bother to stop her. Filch was always a threat, but she knew a couple of back passages that he no longer went down without desperate need to. They contained portraits of several of his ancestors who tended to taunt him of late. None of them had ever thought too highly of their squib descendant and the way he treated the students who actually had talent, especially since it was rather blatantly obvious he did it out of jealousy and spite more than duty or loyalty. They hadn't been that bad before, but the minute Filch had supported Umbridge instead of Dumbledore... She'd heard it when he ventured too close a time or two. It hadn't been pretty!

Still, she couldn't help but smirk as she went down the spiral staircase, remembering the look on his face as he scuttled at top speed away from them.

When she reached the common room, she hurried towards the portrait hole, taking a quick look over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming down the stairs.

She stumbled a bit as she came to an abrupt stop. Someone was sitting on the couch near the fire. As her eyes adjusted a bit better, she saw it was Dean. He just seemed to be gazing into the fire, looking a bit glazed and holding a cloth to his nose. Her eyes widened as she saw the blood on the cloth.

She approached him, looking him over more closely. It looked as if he'd been in a tussle. "You ok?"

Dean just made a little irritable sound.

She let out a little sympathetic breath as she saw the cut near his ear. She went over and began examining him. Dean didn't bother protesting. He didn't do much at all actually. Just kept sitting there, staring into the fire. "You poor thing." She said, settling down beside him on the couch, "I'll have you fixed right up."

Dean remained motionless as she healed up the cut.

"Who did this to you?" She asked as she gingerly pulled the wadded up shirt away from his nose and began weaving her wand over it. It looked to be broken in several places, but he never even flinched.

"Bloody Malfoy." He muttered, his eyes flicking over to her for the first time. They drifted down her and he became much more interested in the the way she was brushing against him than going into the story of what had happened now that the pain was easing away.

"Huh..." She said in confused surprise, "Wouldn't have expected that of him. Did you two get into an argument or something?"

"Na. He just came out of nowhere and kicked me in the bloody loaf. Then came back and finished the job with his broomstick." Dean said distractedly, eyeing her thin nightgown.

"That's really..." She trailed off, following his gaze and blushed, seeing her blue satin nighty was rather readily apparent, her robe having slipped open a bit. "Oh... um... didn't really think to dress proper. Just woke up and found all my roommates gone. Thought I'd go see if I could find where they'd gotten off to."

"Got lonely, did you?" He asked with a little smirk.

She blushed slightly at his tone, not answering, but gave a little shrug that Dean found very interesting to watch. "Well, I think that has it." She said as she finished up. She knew the residual bruising around the eyes would take a day or two to go away on its own, even with the healing spells she'd cast on him, but they weren't too pronounced against his dark skin. She looked his eyes over curiously. The irises were dark, but as she peered more closely, she could see that the pupils looked almost impossibly dilated. Perhaps it was just the sparse lighting. Well, she'd certainly never heard of that being a side effect of a broken nose, so she dismissed it for the moment. She shifted around a bit, looking over her handiwork, but found it difficult to see it from different angles... given that his eyes were following her breasts whenever she moved. A little smirk slipped onto her lips. "I better check to make sure it's straight." She said, then shifted up and slipped one leg across him, neatly straddling his lap.

Dean groaned, shifting down a bit and pressing up against her, not even bothering to try to hide his quickly rising desire.

"Hmm..." She said, pretending not to notice. That was a bit difficult considering it felt like he had a length of steel pipe in his trousers by this point. She gently probed the sides of his nose to assure herself she'd done a good job, then flicked her wand, removing the residue of blood. "There we are. Good as new."

Dean dropped any remaining traces of pretense, pushing her robe off her shoulders and pulling her gown up and off, knocking the wand from her hand. His lips found her breast before the clothing even hit the floor, suckling on it hungrily as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

She shuddered against him. "I thought you just wanted to be friends..." She gasped.

"Fuck being friends." Dean growled, shifting up suddenly and dropping her onto her back on the couch beside him. He yanked her knickers off as quickly as possible, then all but tore off his robe. "We can be friends tomorrow." He said as he struggled almost frantically to open his pants. As soon as they and his skivvies were out of the way he dropped down on her, pulling her roughly into position and thrusting into her without preamble.

She couldn't do much more than hold onto him as he crushed her down to the couch, grunting as he rutted into her furiously. She had to bite her lip to keep from calling out loud enough to wake the whole bloody House. He was too well hung to be shagging her that hard without causing some pain, but it felt so bloody good overall she never even contemplated asking him to stop, or even slow down.

She reached over, feeling around and located one of the smaller pillows they had scattered about, pulling it over and pressing it over her own face barely in time. The pillow muffled the brunt of her cry as she shuddered and arched up against him. He let out a little gasp, driving into her harder. He gave her a couple dozen more frantic thrusts as she bucked and quaked under him before he finally stabbed into her, letting out a deep, shuddering groan as he erupted inside her. Their bodies stayed locked together in blissful release for several long moments before the tension flowed out of them.

Shandra pulled the pillow aside, gasping for breath and feeling decidedly light headed. When their desperate gasping finally eased, a little smile graced her lips. She slipped her arms around him and nuzzled up against his neck. "Anything else I can do for you, sir?" She asked mischievously.

He shifted up a bit, looking down at her with those strangely dilated eyes and giving her a lopsided grin, "Tuck me in?"

> > > > > > >

Parvati sighed happily into the kiss. He'd really picked that up quickly. Well, he'd picked up more than just the kissing bit too of course. She smiled to herself as he gently released her lips, switching to nuzzling up against her neck. She was astride him, her top half laying down on top of him, enjoying the feel of his hot, damp skin against hers as they came back down from a particularly brilliant romp. She still preferred him on top of her, but that was a given really. She'd always loved feeling the boy let his passions take over.

Neville had been adorably reluctant at first of course... but then very few teenaged boys could probably stick to their guns long while lying in a bed with a naked and obviously very willing girl kissing and touching them. Once he gave in, he'd been just as brilliant as she knew he'd be. She was really getting to dearly love virgins. They were just so passionate! Of course Neville had been a lot gentler than Kevin had... but somehow just as brilliant.

She sighed softly, wondering why she'd let peer pressure keep her from even smiling at this boy. Who the bloody Hell cares if they'd tease her if she could shag him like that on a regular basis? She smiled against him as he stroked his hands down her back. He was just so tender and loving!

His hands slipped back up, moving around to caress her breasts. He did that gently as well... not squeezing them roughly and pinching them like she'd had other boys do in the past. Did boys really think she liked that? Well, maybe some girls did.

He kissed his way up the side of her neck. He seemed to be trying to rouse himself for another go, but it was pretty obvious he was exhausted. They'd already shagged three times. Or was it four? Well, whatever the count, it was more than adequate already. She could tell he was just trying to please her more than anything. He seemed worried she wasn't satisfied yet.

"That was brilliant, Neville. Thank you." She said lovingly, giving him another kiss.

He seemed to relax a bit, smiling into their kiss.

When the kiss broke, she shifted up a bit, looking down at him in the sparse lighting. She sighed, spotting his eyes. They weren't as dilated as her own, but they were noticeably wider than they should have been by rights. She'd stripped off her clothes as soon as they were to his bed to try to keep from getting any of that bloody potion on him (Well, and it had been a good excuse anyway!) but apparently a little bit had rubbed off anyway. It worried her in a vague kind of way that it appeared to be so easy to transfer. It seemed like a rather daft, risky way to dose someone with a potion. She should really tell someone before anything bad happened.

She suddenly felt the urge to give Neville another go stirring inside of her, but fought it. It wasn't that it hadn't been absolutely amazing, and she would love to spend the rest of the night in his arms... but she had the oddest feeling that the reviving desire was the potion trying to distract her. Could that be why she'd seduced him in the first place? Well, too late to second guess that one, and she certainly didn't regret it, but the guilt at not warning anyone was growing in her and she knew she couldn't keep putting it off. What if something terrible happened and she'd never even tried to prevent it?

"I should probably go..." She said sadly.

He sighed and nodded, his eyes shifting away from her self-consciously. "That'd probably be best. Wouldn't want your roommates to notice you're missing." He said softly. "And don't worry... I won't tell anyone. I don't want you to get teased."

She knew this could get him a boost in popularity if it got out. The other boys would almost certainly think much higher of him if they knew he'd managed to bed her. For him to give that up just to protect her was incredibly sweet, especially with how much teasing it would probably spare him on a daily basis. Still, as little as she cared about what other people thought right now, she couldn't stand the thought of Lavender finding out. Not only would she take the mickey out of her mercilessly, she might let it 'slip' that Neville had shagged her while she was under the influence of a potion, and that might actually get Neville teased as well. Oh teenaged interaction was so complex and infuriating sometimes! "Maybe it _would_ be best to keep this our little secret for now..." She conceded.

He nodded, letting her shift up. She felt an ache of regret as she shifted off of him, but made herself continue over to the side of the bed. She carefully shifted the hangings aside, peeking out.

They immediately heard the sound of shagging. Neville had had the presence of mind to cast a silencing spell on his hangings so they wouldn't be heard... but that worked both ways! She peeked cautiously around, trying to see who it was. Her jaw dropped slightly as she saw Dean. He had a girl on his bed, shagging her vigorously in plain sight, not even bothering to close his hangings!

She sighed. Looked like she was too late! Well, she should probably still go. He looked too preoccupied to notice much, but she decided it would be best to get out on the other side just in case. She paused as she started to pull the hangings shut, hearing the girl groaning. She stuck her head back out, shifting around until she caught sight of her.

She jerked the hangings shut, then let out a peal of laughter. Seeing Neville's startled and confused look, she explained, "Dean's shagging _Shandra!_ Lavender's little plan didn't work. He was supposed to be going on a date with Hermione tonight, so she figured they would end up shagging."

"Why would Lavender care who was... doing that?" He asked, obviously feeling a bit awkward with the subject matter despite the fact that he'd just been doing the same thing.

"She's been trying to get Hermione laid because of some daft prediction."

"Is that why those two have been scrapping?" He asked in surprise, then furrowed his brow, "But if Dean's with Shandra, where is Hermione?"

Parvati blinked, sobering. "I don't know." She sighed. "I really have to get to McGonagall. This is all just getting stupid!" She got out on the side away from Dean's bed, then paused as she reached for her clothes. She didn't need any more exposure to that bloody potion! "Mind if I borrow your shirt?" She whispered to him.

"Sure." Neville said, reaching over and picking it up off the floor and handing it to her.

She pulled it on and buttoned it up. It fell down nearly to her knees, which was good since she wasn't even wearing knickers. She sniffed it happily, smelling him on the fabric, then leaned over, giving him one last lingering kiss. He watched as she snuck out the door, then closed his hangings, settling down happily and giving in to his exhaustion, the little smile never leaving his lips.

> > >

Parvati walked down the corridor, her feet achingly cold. Perhaps she should have gone back to the room and gotten properly attired first. Well, too late for that now. She was already most the way there.

Wasn't she?

She looked around, the slight buzzing in the back of her mind too distracting to let her think clearly. She came to an intersection and stopped, gazing dazedly down the three possible corridors.

Which one would lead there?

In fact... where was she going?

She blinked rapidly, then closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. This was stupid. She was going somewhere. It was important. She had to get there and tell someone... _something_. But tell who? She searched her buzzing mind furiously. "McGonagall?" She muttered aloud, the faint memory stirring, but then the buzzing rose.

She waited it out and after a few moments it subsided a bit. She blinked her eyes open, then let out a squeak of fright. Nearly Headless Nick was hovering before her. She gasped for breath, clutching her chest. "Bloody Hell! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sneak up? I hardly snuck up on you!" He said, sounding slightly indignant, "I've been asking you what's wrong for nearly a full minute now."

"You have?" She asked a bit faintly.

"I have. Whatever are you doing running about dressed like that? Are you quite well, my dear?" He asked, his voice taking on a concerned tone.

"I... I think so. I was going... somewhere..." She said, peering around, at a complete loss as to where she was.

"I heard you say McGonagall. Were you going to see her?"

"Um... I think so. Maybe." She said uncertainly.

"Well, her room is right down this way. Come along, I'll show you..." He looked back when she didn't follow. She was just standing there, her eyes looking a bit glazed. "Come along." He said encouragingly.

Parvati's eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the floor in an untidy heap.

> > > > > > >

The girl giggled, shifting her course slightly to walk a bit closer to Blaise as they strolled down the corridor arm in arm.

"But seriously, I really think you should get back together with him."

The girl swatted his arm playfully, "Oh stop! Why would you even say something like that? He's a prat."

"But he's got an _amazing_ arse! Not to mention I wouldn't mind it if you brought him over sometime..." He said with a wicked smirk.

She let out a little half amused huff. "I should have known! If you're so hot and bothered over him, why don't you ask him out yourself?"

"He turned me down." Blaise said without a hint of embarrassment over the admission, "He likes to think he's completely straight. I was hoping if a _female_ were to ask him, he might realize it's ok to explore other options..." He said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Well find some other girl to help you corrupt straight boys. I'm not about to hand any more of them over to you. Pretty soon the girls won't have anyone left to shag!"

"Oh don't worry. You'll always have me!" He purred.

She swatted his arm again.

Blaise slowed, hearing something ahead. He pressed his finger to his lips. It would just be his luck to have one of those new fifth year Prefect prats come upon them and try to show off their newly acquired 'powers'.

As they approached a cross passage, he peered around the corner, then blinked in surprise. It was Draco! He was sitting a bit slumped down against the wall, just staring absently at the still-life painting across from him. Blaise felt a rush of apprehension as he saw the definite glisten of dampness on his face. Draco couldn't be crying, could he? He hadn't thought the boy had tear ducts!

He quickly steered the blonde Hufflepuff back the way they'd come before she could get a good look. "Listen, something's come up. I'll catch you up later."

"What?" She said indignantly.

"It's private. Boy talk. Run along." He said, giving her a little swat on the bum to get her going in the right direction.

"But I thought we were going to...?"

"Some other time!" Blaise said with a slight edge of exasperation.

She huffed angrily, flipping her hair back and storming off.

Blaise rolled his eyes. He'd have to play nice with her later now. She was always such a temperamental thing. Then again, she didn't appear to have a whole lot going on upstairs, and she generally forgave you pretty quickly if you whipped out a hard hampton. She got passed around even more than Pansy did.

He liked that about her.

He hurried back once she was gone, rounding the corner, then hurrying after Draco's retreating back. He'd obviously heard them talking.

"What's up?" Blaise asked casually as he managed to catch up. The fact that he was able to catch up at all meant that Draco was either letting him, or seriously ill. A covert, sideways glance over at him made him wonder which was the case. Draco didn't look in the talking mood (not that he ever was!) but he also wasn't looking quite himself. If those _had_ been tears he'd seen, there was no evidence left of them now.

Draco did an abrupt about face, heading back the way he'd come, but Blaise pursued him doggedly. At the next intersection of corridors, he made a sharp left, making Blaise jog back a couple of paces to follow him once more.

"Where you going?" Blaise asked casually.

Draco sighed, looking exasperated. "Just going to the kitchen." He muttered when it became apparent he wasn't going to be able to shake Blaise.

"Good idea. I didn't see you in the Great Hall at all today. I certainly hope you're just taking your meals in private...?"

Draco made a little exasperated sound, "I don't think my personal habits are any of your business, Zabini."

"Speaking of habits..." Blaise said, eyeing the broomstick Draco was carrying.

"Bugger off, Zabini." Draco growled with a slightly warning tone.

Blaise sighed, but fell silent. He hurried ahead a bit as they approached the kitchen, tickling the pear to open the door for him. Draco never liked that part. He'd often said it was a ridiculous way to hide a door.

"What do you feel like eating?" Blaise asked, going over to one of the ice boxes and opening it. "They have some roast beef left over from dinner. I could make you a nice sandwich if you'd like."

"I'm set, thanks."

Blaise looked over, seeing Draco step back from a different ice box. He then pulled the cork out of the bottle in his hand, quickly knocking back a good healthy slug before Blaise could even think to object.

"Oh come on, Draco!" Blaise said in exasperation, recognizing the bottle. It was out of their stock of Goyle's brew that they kept in a hidden compartment in the back of that refrigerator, and not one of the lighter batches from the look of it. "You haven't eaten in Merlin knows how long and you're in a mood. It's hardly a good time for you to be drinking."

Draco smacked his hand away irritably as Blaise reached over, trying to get the bottle away from him. "Mind your own business, Zabini. I don't need you looking after me."

"I'll believe that when I see it!" Blaise said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Bog off." Draco growled, taking another pull on the bottle.

Blaise furrowed his brow, moving closer and peering intently at him, "What's with your eyes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes... they're so..." he trailed off, shaking his head slightly and gazing into them curiously.

"Are you trying to come on to me again?" Draco asked irritably.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. They're like black pools with a tiny rim of gray. I think we should take you to see Snape. Your eyes are all wonky and you're just not acting right."

Draco snorted. "Since when have I ever bothered to 'act right'?" He turned, starting back towards the door. "Go back and shag your little girlfriend. I'm finishing my flight. Barely got started before I got sidetracked."

"Whoa!" Blaise said, hurrying around him to impede his progress towards the door. "You're drinking hard liquor and there's something wrong with your eyes. You definitely shouldn't be flying in this condition."

"Bugger off! You're not my bloody mother!"

Blaise snorted, "Well no kidding. If I were, I'd just be asking for a swig!"

Draco instantly lashed out, sending Blaise sprawling on the floor. Draco just stared down at him, anger and confusion at his own actions warring on his face.

Blaise sat up, wiping at the trickle of blood coming from his lip and looking up at Draco in astonishment.

Draco found he couldn't meet his eyes. "Leave my mother alone." He muttered.

Blaise gave a little nod. "Suppose I deserved that. I didn't mean to..." He sighed, looking up at Draco, "Please, Draco. It's just _not safe._"

"Like I give a shite. I need some bloody air." Draco muttered, striding over and grabbing up his broom before disappearing out the door.

Blaise struggled to his feet and hurried after him, but by the time he reached the corridor Draco was nowhere to be seen.

> > > > > > >

Ginny woke with a start as a sudden gust of wind buffeted her. She sat up, quickly pulling up the quilt as it tried to slip down. Her perch in the little owlry atop Gryffindor Tower could get a bit brisk at times, but this had been a rather calm night. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned, then gasped as something large and black darted past. It was wretchedly dark, being the night of the new moon, but whether it came from the lights of the castle below, or just the magic that permeated the air around it, there always seemed to be at least some light to see by. Still, this being its lowest point, she could only make out a vague form.

Forms that is.

She gasped and pulled back as another darted past directly in front of her, so close she could have reached out and touched it. There were at least a dozen of the dark masses darting around. What the bloody Hell could they...

Her eyes widened as one of them flew between her and several of the meteors that were streaking through the sky above. It was a Thestral! Now that she wasn't quite as frightened, she was able to catch glimpses of some of the others as well. Why on earth would a flock of Thestrals be circling around the castle? They didn't usually venture past the edge of the Forbidden Forest. As she squinted, trying to make them out more clearly, she saw that they seemed to be circling one of the adjacent towers. It was one of the tallest in the castle. Not quite as tall as the Astronomy tower, but easily taller than her own perch. She'd always fancied that it was once some kind of watch tower. She'd ventured up into it on one of her little secret exploration outings shortly after she arrived, and found it contained very little other than stairs and a couple of small rooms far too small to be of any real use in a school. The top was rather ornate, with a number of very large, grotesque gargoyles protruding from it. Water always shot out of their mouths when it rained, but they looked far too ugly and... well _intentional_ to be mere rain spouts.

She squinted, perplexed. The gargoyle that overlooked the grounds looked different. There was something off about its outline.

> > >

Draco watched the dark shapes flitting about him with detached interest. What the bloody Hell was up with them? They'd never followed him back to the castle, or even sought him out again after their nightly romp. They couldn't seriously be wanting another go, could they?

He snorted and took another pull on his bottle. Well if they were, too bad. He wasn't in the mood. He grumbled and yanked his invisibility cloak the rest of the way off as it fluttered against him irritatingly in the draft caused by one of the passing Thestrals. He tossed the gossamer garment out, watching it as it fanned out languidly, looking almost like a lethifold as it was swallowed up by the night.

He shifted back, resting against the cold granite of the Gargoyle's wings. He was so bloody hot! He pressed his cheek against the cold stone, but it did little to relieve his discomfort. He felt a little trickle of sweat tickling the back of his neck and growled irritably. He shifted forward, carefully setting his bottle on the gargoyle's flat head, then pulled off his robe, tossing it out into the air just to watch it flutter away and disappear.

If only it were that simple. Just slip away into the night and disappear.

He tossed his shirt after it for good measure before grabbing his bottle back up and settling back against the stone wings once more. He would have doffed his trousers as well, but that would have taken far more effort than he felt like putting into the endeavor at the moment. The chill air against his skin and the icy stone pressed against his back were good enough for now.

He sighed and leaned his head back, watching the meteors streaking past above. It made him feel so small and insignificant to be faced with such a display. Those bits of rock had been drifting through space for Merlin knows how long. Eons perhaps. Now they were ending their existence here on earth, going out in one final little blaze of glory... and yet there were so many of them that none of them really seemed to matter in the end. Their brilliant finale was simply lost in the crowd of their mates... their finest moment unnoticed and unlamented.

He sighed, wondering if they despaired for their fate. To have gone so long as nothing more than bits of cosmic trash, only to finish just as meaninglessly as they began. He knew all too well how they must feel.

He wondered if any of them would make it through, finally touch the earth they strove towards. That would be something at least... one tiny accomplishment for them... leaving their mark on this cold, uncaring planet. As he took another swig, he noticed how much lighter the bottle was now. In the sparse light he could see that there was less than a third left. He just shrugged, shifting forward and draping himself across the gargoyle's neck, folding his arms on its head and peering past it to the ground below. Well, he couldn't really make it out, but he knew it was there.

He grabbed his broom from where he'd wedged it and tossed it out into open space. It cartwheeled down towards the ground. He waited and waited, then huffed irritably when he didn't hear an impact. Bloody thing probably had safeguards against that kind of thing.

He took one last swig from his bottle, then held it out and released it, watching it disappear from sight. It was a rather long moment before he heard the soft sound of it obliterating itself on the cobblestones far below. The sound was oddly satisfying.

He looked up as a thestral buzzed past him. He watched them for a few minutes, just gazing about as they flitted past. They were so nimble in their flight. So free. How he longed to feel that way. He toyed with the idea of going for another flight after all, but then remembered his broom was far below, probably hovering patiently a couple feet off the ground. He reached for his wand, but then remembered it was in the robe he'd tossed earlier. He shrugged, settling back down on the gargoyle. Not as if it really mattered. He was kind of missing the bottle though.

He sighed contentedly as a gentle wind started up. He sat up so he could better feel it coursing around him, ruffling through his hair. The curve of the gargoyle's wing partial blocked it, irritating him. He shifted up, climbing up until he stood on its back. He closed his eyes and smiled. Yes, that was much better... but not quite good enough yet. He opened his eyes again, stepping up onto its great, flat head. He didn't have very good purchase with his hard soled shoes, but he didn't care.

He raised his eyes back up to the blazing display above him, his view of the meteors now unobstructed, raising his arms out to his sides as the wind buffeted him. It felt glorious to be up there, far above his petty life.

He closed his eyes as thoughts of his father sought to invade this perfect moment. He let out a pained sigh. Was nothing left that was free of his father's taint? Thoughts of what lay before him crowded in. Never had his fate seemed so very real and close. He knew what the future held and he feared it. Loathed it. And yet there was no way around it. No escape from the inevitable.

Was there?

Perhaps there was...

The solution came to him in a sudden epiphany.

Why wait? Why let the atrocities of his life unfold?

It would be so simple. Just put a stop to the misery before it deepened and consumed him. Before his father had a chance to enslave him and forcibly mold him into a mirror image of his own corrupt insanity. He knew that his own cowardice was all that had held him back before. That was gone now, vanquished by the fire that seemed to burn through his veins.

Something eased deep inside of him, some aching pressure he'd had so long he didn't even notice it anymore. A flood of relief coursed through him and his soul felt lighter than he could ever remember it feeling. A tranquil calm took root in his soul and enveloped him.

No more torment.

He opened his eyes, his breath sighing out into a cloud of pale, half seen mist before dissipating. He gazed down into the deep, welcoming darkness below. Time to embrace his true fate.

> > >

Ginny let out a little cry of alarm as the pale figure leaned forward, dropping from his precarious perch on the stone gargoyle and plummeting silently towards the ground. She snatched her wand out as quickly as she could. She only knew one spell that might work, and she'd only seen it performed, never done it herself. "_Arresto Momentum!_" She cried, praying it would work.

> > >

Draco gasped and opened his eyes as he felt the air grow suddenly thick around him. It was slowing his decent... not enough to stop him, but possibly enough to keep him from achieving his goal. He wanted to escape it, but it was all around him. The thestrals were swarming around, but he knew this was not their doing.

He let out a little cry as talons clamped around each of his outstretched arms, then a sudden jerk as his full weight pulled at his arm sockets as the creature that had ahold of him banked.

"No!" He cried out in anger, jerking around violently. With some effort, he managed to free himself, though one of the talons scored deeply into his arm in the process. Then he was falling again, but he was little more than twenty feet from the ground. He hit hard on his back, winding himself and cracking his head solidly against the hard ground.

He gasped disparately for air, tears of frustration streaming from his eyes.

> > >

Ginny was on her knees, gasping for air as well. The spell felt like it had tried to drain her of all her power. She knew it was probably only because she didn't know how to cast it properly, but it still amazed her that Dumbledore had been able to wield it with such apparent ease, and wandless at that! She held onto the column beside her a bit shakily as she peered down, trying to see what had become of him. She was grateful that the Thestral had caught ahold of him since her spell had appeared somewhat less than effective, and she wouldn't have been able to hold it much longer at any rate, but it was killing her not knowing what had become of him. Had he made it? Had the thestral carried him off? She thought she could make out something pale on the ground below, but it was so far away and so dark out that she couldn't be sure.

Then she remembered what he'd dropped earlier. It had looked like a broom. Might it have survived the fall? She took a deep breath and summoned her remaining power, "_Accio broom!_"

In seconds it seemed, there was a sleek looking broom hovering beside her. She got up, grabbing up one of her largest and warmest blankets and wrapped it around her. Her nightgown and night robe weren't exactly made to withstand much cold. She mounted and it whisked her out and down to the darkened grounds. She skimmed along, searching.

"Go away!" She heard a strained voice cry from somewhere off to her left. She immediately corrected course, having to quickly dodge a couple of thestrals. They seemed to be clustering around this area now.

> > >

Draco felt around and grabbed up a rock, chucking it at one of the half seen shadows that flitted about him. "Why can't you just leave me bloody well alone?" He said achingly. He'd been so close. He'd finally gotten the balls to do something about this travesty they called life and they went and mucked it up! He wished he knew where his bloody wand was! He shifted, trying to rise, but the movement sent a sickening wave of vertigo through him. He desisted when the nausea it caused very nearly made him retch. He managed to quell the impulse, but only just. He sank back down onto the ground.

What an abysmal failure he was. He couldn't even kill himself properly. How pathetic was that? He could imagine his father laughing at him scornfully. This was just the kind of thing that would have been grand entertainment for that demented bastard!

His mind rebelled against the thought. No. He wasn't going to just give up and let that miserable fuck run his life!

He glanced over at his arm. It was bleeding quite freely, but not nearly enough to do the job for him any time soon. Suddenly he remembered something. He reached over, feeling around on his belt until he found the slight thickening, then pressed it. The hilt of his silver knife popped up from its magically concealed compartment. He slipped it out, looking it over. The blade wasn't that big, perhaps four inches or so, but that should be more than sufficient.

He took a deep breath, bracing himself, then plunged the razor sharp blade into his arm. Before he could even slice downward toward his wrist, his hand was seized.

"What the bloody Hell are you playing at?"

Draco struggled to keep his grasp on the blade, but it was already getting slippery with blood and the struggling was making him feel light headed again. She won the blade away from him and he sagged back in defeat. He just stared up at the sky as she wrapped up his arm. The meteors streaked blithely past, meeting their demise with effortless ease. Why couldn't it be that easy for him? He should have known fate wouldn't let him escape so easily.

The weight of his future bore down on him like some kind of lead blanket, making his chest constrict painfully. He didn't even try to stop the tears that started pouring from his eyes, turning the meteors above into no more than smeared hints of light.

"Why couldn't you just let me die?" He sobbed wretchedly.

"There there..." A soft, feminine voice said, "It can't be as bad as all that."

He closed his eyes as a warm hand brushed his cheek. The feel of those gentle fingertips broke down something inside him. He let out a sob of pure misery, rolling onto his side and curling in on himself. He just couldn't seem to control the sobs that wracked his body.

Arms wrapped around him, feeling burning hot against his bare skin as they pulled him into her embrace. He found himself wrapping his arms around her almost desperately as she slipped her blanket around to envelope them both. He held her, feeling like his grip on her was the only thing keeping him from going insane. He didn't even know who it was he had ahold of, but it didn't seem to matter. She was real and she was there, like a spark of light in the darkness.

She just held him silently as he cried himself out. Her touch seemed to leech away the pain in his heart. She was rocking him gently, as a mother would rock her child. He would normally be insulted at being treated like a child, but it felt so good just to be held that it never crossed his mind to object.

As he lay there in her arms, he felt the thestrals drifting away. He didn't even have to open his eyes to confirm it once they'd left. He couldn't help but wonder why they'd come, but the enigma seemed less and less important. A deep contentment he couldn't recall ever feeling before had settled over him. Even as darkness began seeping in, robbing him of consciousness, no worries or fear entered his mind. The world could come to an end for all he cared... so long as she didn't let go...

> > > > > > >

A/N - I guessed on the spelling of the 'Arresto Momentum' as that was what Dumbledore used to stop Harry in the movie when he fell off his broom because of the Dementors, but I don't think they used it in the books. If they did, I'm too tired to hunt down my book and look it up right now just for spelling.

I probably would have gotten this chapter out even faster, but a thoughtless reviewer got me in a bit of a mood. I know I shouldn't pay attention to flames, and should look at the sheer number of good reviews, see how vastly they outweigh the bad ones and disregard the few critics and all that... but somehow they always manage to hurt. Why is it that one negative voice can cut so deeply? I know I should thicken my skin... but derogatory comments about my work always feel very _personal_ to me. This one was even more unexpected than the others I have received in the past. To my knowledge, this was the first time I got flamed by a _fellow writer!_ Well, I haven't read any of her work, but I did look at her profile. Once I saw that, it was somehow that much worse. It is incomprehensible to me that someone would diss another writer when they know what it's like to put their work out there. I would NEVER do that to a fellow writer. Well, not a serious one anyway. If someone just put up a short, wretchedly written, in poor taste piece that was obviously submitted as a joke or parody of someone else's work perhaps, but even then I doubt I would actually _comment_ on it unless it was mocking my own work or the work of someone I admired. I could never just cut the legs out from under someone if they had obviously put time and effort into it, even if I didn't care for it. Just hit the back arrow and go on with your life. Why say hurtful things? It's not even just professional courtesy... it's called _respect!_ I'm going to stop talking about it now before I get myself worked up again.


	24. Liberatis Part 1

A/N - Adult content (relatively mild, but some is a bit 'slashy')

> > > > > > >

Chapter 24  
Liberatis - Part 1

Snape sighed, getting a bit frustrated as he caught himself reading again. His 'brief skim' through the book was taking _entirely_ too long. He'd never actually had a chance to fully read this book before, only having leafed through it before purchasing it, so interesting entries kept popping out at him and capturing his attention. He was nearly to the end and he had yet to come across the entry he'd been sure was in that book.

After a couple more pages he paused, spotting a likely candidate. He read the description of the symptoms. The dilated eyes, yes. Emotional over-reaction... well yes he'd have to say she went a bit overboard in her dealings with Filch. Hyperactivity? He furrowed his brow, peering down at her.

Hermione was still just sitting there complacently. Her tears had long since died away, but she had remained where she was. Her head was on his shoulder, and she now just appeared to be gazing at him while he read, a little smile on her lips. He glanced at his clock, surprised to see that over an hour had passed since Draco had left her there.

Well, hyperactivity certainly didn't seem to be an issue... He looked further. There was also a less noticeable visual clue noted. It said the victims tended to breathe a bit faster, their lips taking on a pale to slightly bluish tinge since the potion burned up excessive amounts of oxygen as it worked.

Well, she seemed to be breathing in a normal, slow and deep fashion. Her lips were pink, but given that she was a girl, it could be lip color. He'd rarely seen this particular girl indulge in such things, but he supposed tonight could be an exception. She didn't usually do her hair up either.

He reached over, gently running his finger over her lips to see if the color was artificial.

Possibly not the wisest move he could have made...

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and he suddenly found her lips around the tip of his finger, her tongue caressing it as she gently sucked on it. He quickly pulled it away, trying to pretend to be interested in the book and hoping she'd go back to just sitting there complacently.

No such luck.

He couldn't quite contain the little shiver that went through him as she started kissing his neck. She was just working her way slowly up his jugular in a way that he found horribly distracting. "Miss Granger, please..."

"Hermione." She murmured between kisses.

"This is highly inappropriate, Miss..." He let out a little gasp as she nipped his neck firmly before he could call her Granger again. He took a couple of deep, calming breaths, trying to deny that he'd liked it.

"I love the way you smell..." She murmured, kissing the spot she'd nipped.

"Um... thank you." It was all he could really think to say in reply to that. Perhaps if he just ignored her... He took a deep breath and tried to gird himself mentally, getting his mind back on track. She smelled rather good as well. Of course that wasn't anything he felt it wise to tell her, especially considering her current state.

He read on, hoping it would make suggestions about other potions with similar symptoms he could check as it had with some of the other entries. Ah, yes. It did.

He looked down the short list until he came across a promising one. It said the symptoms included the dilated eyes, could include heightened emotional state, but not necessarily, no hyperactivity or oxygen depletion. The only additional indication was an accompanying somewhat musty odor on the breath if ingested or inhaled, or the skin if taken in through osmosis.

Well, none of the others looked likely. He girded himself, then set the book on his desk. He shifted his head back slightly, reaching up and gently taking a hold of her chin. She let him move her head around before him without protest, but before he could smell her breath properly, her lips were on his.

He couldn't stifle a little groan of longing as she deepened the kiss. Well, her kiss definitely didn't _taste_ musty... of course it would be best to be sure...

He slipped his tongue into her mouth. It was the only way to be certain really. Well, that he could think of at the moment at any rate. After several drawn out minutes of diligent checking, he was confident his initial assessment was correct. He should probably check her skin then...

He broke the kiss, shifting his head over and kissing the side of her neck. The feel of that warm, tender flesh was making it rather difficult to remember what he was supposed to be doing... He reached up to stroke her hair, but found it braided. He let out a slightly irritated sound, reaching down and tugging the ribbon off the end. "Why must you do that?" he murmured against her as his fingers began deftly undoing the braid.

"You don't like my hair up? Most people think it's a definite improvement."

He pulled back a bit, staring into those strange eyes. "Why would you feel the need to change yourself to please others?" He asked softly, reaching up and brushing his finger down her jaw line, "If they don't like you the way nature intended, they're too shallow to be bothered with. You're beautiful just the way you are. Anyone who tries to tell you otherwise is either blind or jealous."

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight as her eyes got a bit watery. That was probably the most flattering thing anyone had ever said to her. A little smirk flitted over her lips. "So... you think I should put my teeth back the way they were then?" She asked mischievously.

"Yes, well... perhaps you should leave those the way they are..." He conceded. "Wouldn't want problems with your jaws later in life just because your bite was off..."

She giggled and snuggled up to him more.

He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her embrace. He buried his face in her newly freed hair, enjoying the softness of it against his skin. He took a deep, contented breath... then furrowed his brow as a slightly musty smell like old vegetation came to him. He wondered why that felt significant until he remembered that checking for just such an odor was how this got started.

He brushed her hair closer, sniffing it. Yes, that was definitely the source of the barely perceptible odor. He hadn't smelled it before because of her perfume, but her hair had obviously been done up before the perfume was added, preserving the smell.

A little worry started up in the back of his mind. She'd been dosed through skin absorption... one of the most ill-advised and downright idiotic ways of transmitting a potion. And if it is on her _skin_... and she had been in close contact with _him_ for a significant amount of time now...

"Oh bloody Hell..." He muttered, shifting her around a bit so he could reach over, opening one of his desk drawers. He quickly located the small, polished silver mirror he kept for spell work. He tried to keep his mind focused, though Hermione was doing an admirable job of trying to distract him.

He had to tilt the mirror and his head around a bit before he could get the light to hit him just right so he could catch sight of his irises (considering how very well they blended with his pupils) but when he did, he gave an exasperated sigh.

Oh, this was _just wonderful!_

He put the mirror back in his drawer, careful not to scratch its pristine surface, though he felt a bit like throwing something at the moment. Well, best to know what he was dealing with. He picked the book back up, quickly locating the appropriate passage again and seeing what else it had to say about it.

The Liberatis potion. It gave the indications that he'd already read, then a small note saying that it had been unilaterally banned in Europe, Australia, Africa, the Americas, the Orient and pretty much everywhere else there was a significant enough magical population to have formed a governing body. After that, there was a bold warning to avoid mixing alcohol with it at all costs. In explanation, it said that alcohol greatly amplifying the symptoms, taking very little to create seriously hazardous, often violent reactions that could become life threatening for the victims and those around them.

He turned the page.

Then turned it back.

He checked the page number to be sure the pages weren't merely stuck together, but no... that was all the book contained on the subject.

He hurled the book across the room angrily.

Hermione started as it hit the wall and flopped down behind a chair. She looked at him, alarmed by his anger.

"Sorry." He muttered, rubbing his temple.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly, brushing his cheek with concern.

"I can't stand authors that do such a piss poor job. He couldn't have noted how to cure it or at the very least cited a book by a _competent_ author in which more information could be found?"

"Cure what?"

"The Liberatis potion. That looks to be what we've been dosed with. It just says it's a banned substance and..."

"What _WE_ have been dosed with?" Hermione asked, breaking in.

"Yes, well whatever idiot dosed you used skin absorption to do it, and so now I appear to have picked up a bit of it as well."

"Are you sure?"

He gave a little snort, then sighed. "I want you to try to focus and think rationally for a moment. Do you find nothing _unusual_ about my recent behavior?"

She looked at him thoughtfully, then dropped her eyes. "So... you don't really think I'm beautiful?" She asked in a tiny voice.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, but I'm not usually daft enough to _tell you that_, now am I? I'm a teacher and you're a student. Not exactly proper for me to say such things, is it? Get up. I need to do some more research."

Hermione got up, looking a bit stunned as Snape rose, hurrying over to his bookshelves.

Logic was having a hard time reasserting itself. She'd been drifting in a rather blissfully thoughtless haze for a while now, content with merely holding him, so it was a bit of a jar to have to engage her thought processes once again. Why hadn't she considered the possibility that she might pass the potion on? It took very little consideration to deduce that Lavender had put something in Litty's odor neutralizing potion. No wonder it had taken so much to be effective. It had shown a bit more imagination than she would have given the girl credit for to use the stink bomb to make her dose herself. Why hadn't she simply put it in her perfume? Then again, Hermione didn't always wear perfume, so maybe... "Oh that crafty cow." Hermione muttered.

Snape glanced over. "What?"

Hermione looked up, realizing she'd spoken aloud. "Oh... I just realized... Lavender must have put it in Litty's odor neutralizing potion, then used the stink bomb to get us both, knowing Litty would share her potion with me. She got two birds with one stone!"

"Brown... I should have guessed." Snape growled. "That gormless tart. She'll rue the day she ever even _contemplated_ using a forbidden potion on one of my students! She had better hope that that ban carries jail time. Azkaban will be a lot easier on her than I plan to be!"

Hermione grinned. She normally wasn't overly fond of his occasional bouts of vindictiveness, but when it wasn't aimed at her or any of her friends or their families... she found it strangely appealing. She pulled her eyes away as she caught herself gazing at him longingly.

She felt so daft for acting the way she had. It was so confusing... sometimes she could think rationally... then other times she found herself doing things that she knew in a vague sort of way would normally have mortified her... and other times she just seemed to glaze over as if she were in a trance.

She had to help. She had to pull herself together and use her brain! He seemed so upset and unhappy, and she had to change that. Not that she was completely sure she _wanted_ this cured... after all, it wasn't every day he told her she was beautiful and kissed her willingly. Somehow though... it almost made it feel hollow knowing they were both under the influence of some unknown potion. Was he saying and doing things because he wanted to, or was the potion forcing him to? How could she ever be sure what was real and what was the potion? At the very least, she had to find out exactly what the potion did.

She looked over the bookshelf nearest her. He had quite a number of very interesting looking books actually. On the rare few occasions that she had been in his office before she hadn't had the time or inclination to peruse his shelves, but now that she was paying attention, the collection did look quite impressive. She saw a number of titles that she'd only read brief mentions of. Oh yes, she could spend weeks in here... maybe even _months_... but no! Focus! Right now they needed a book that would tell about a banned potion. Well, quite a number of them looked as if they might contain information on shady subject matter... including instructions! Somehow she doubted all of these were Ministry approved.

It was sheer torture just reading the titles, but she forced herself to. She was afraid if she opened one she would be lost in it and forget all about what she was searching for. As enticing as they were, she didn't see any on that couple of shelves that looked sufficiently promising to risk opening. She sighed, glancing around. He was looking over the main shelves of books. She looked around to see if there were any more.

Nope. She doubted that this was his whole collection, but it was all there was in his office other than the ones Snape was perusing. She'd just have to go over and share those with Snape and try to keep her mind on track.

As she turned towards where Snape stood, something caught her eye. There was a short stack of books on the corner of his desk. She wandered over, looking over the titles. There were eight seemingly random books, several of which she was very surprised to find in Snape's office. She pulled out the third one down, sure she must be reading the title wrong. No, she'd read right...

"Fatally Idiotic Inventors: What Were the Daft Bastards Thinking?" She read aloud with a giggle. "Not exactly the type of book I usually picture you reading..."

Snape glanced over, then rolled his eyes. "Those aren't reading material. Those are the books with mentions of the Spider Demons in them. I told you I had removed them from the library."

"Oh." She said. That explained it. She stared at the cover for a moment, then gave in and opened it. She quickly looked them up in the index, hoping he wouldn't see her and take it away. She was dying with curiosity about those creatures! Not to mention the title of the book had piqued her curiosity even more.

The book contained a reasonably accurate illustration of a spider demon, though they made it look vicious and used vivid pigments to color it. Far from the almost drably colored spider demons she was familiar with, this one looked positively lurid it was so bright. She wondered if that was a guess or if they really did take on a bit of color if not contained. Theo _had_ said something about them not being able to 'show their colors'.

Well, the entry on them didn't give very much in the way of hard facts. It basically told of Curott, who had first conjured them. Why he would have conjured them is unknown, but his friends and loved ones had tried to stop him once their dangerous potential was fathomed. Despite pleading and many dire warnings, he continued to conjure the demons in his remote cabin in the woods until it was estimated that they numbered over one hundred. One night, for no apparent reason, the spider demons turned on him. He was found a day later in the woods, apparently having tried to escape. Exact cause of death was inconclusive as wild animals had gotten to the body before it could be discovered. No trace of any of the demons could be found, though there have been sightings in densely wooded areas all over Europe and a number of deaths have been attributed to them since then.

Hermione pondered that. She couldn't believe they would have killed their creator. Then again, since the date was nearly a hundred years ago, she supposed that perhaps they had been violent back then, but their descendants had mellowed. Perhaps the natural births of later generations had distanced them a bit from the violent, demonic origin of the species? Then again... who was to say they had ever been truly violent? It hadn't cited solid proof that the spider demons had even been the cause of their creator's death. Perhaps they merely left when he died so everyone just assumed they were the cause? Maybe she'd ask the spider demons. If they had some kind of spoken (or telepathic, as the case may be) history, the ones Snape had might still know the real story.

It amused her a bit that the magical society had these sorts of books as well. It reminded her strongly of the tabloid-style books that some Muggles wrote. She guessed it was universal... people of all walks sometimes did truly daft things that got them killed... and other people enjoyed reading about it! She wondered at the allure. Perhaps those who read those kinds of books liked to feel intellectually superior to the witches and wizards they read about? It seemed a rather coarse form of entertainment at best. Why would the Hogwarts library carry such a title? Who around here would enjoy such things? She flipped to the card, glancing down the list of names. Well, at least it hadn't been checked out that much. For the most part, only once or twice a year.

Then she spotted a name towards the bottom of the list that was repeated three times. She snorted. Steven Cornfoot. She should have known _he_ would enjoy such crude entertainment! Still... no matter how crass the subject matter... it was still amazing to see how many people had gotten themselves killed by their own daft inventions.

She flipped back to the back of the book, looking at the listings. Column after column of creatures, spells, potions and magical objects, all of which had apparently been the cause of their inventor's untimely demise.

Her eyes caught on one. "What was the name of that potion again?"

"Liberatis." He answered distractedly, flipping through a book.

"Thought so... page ninety eight..." Hermione said, flipping back.

Snape looked over in surprise, then hurried over, grabbing the book from her as she reached the page with 'Liberatis' scrawled across the top in extravagant calligraphy.

"Created in 1841 by a man know as Tamarind, this potion is both insidious and highly dangerous." Snape read aloud as he took a seat beside her on the desk. "It is one of the most powerful disinhibitors known to wizarding kind. One would think he would have known better, considering the rather spectacular failures of similar potions prior to this, but apparently not. It is said that his purpose for inventing it was to win the affections of a married Muggle serving wench he fancied. Unfortunately for him, he did not bother to properly test it, and therefore never realized the potion's strength or figured out any possible side-effects. Sure that his lady love needed only a little nudge to give in and fling herself at him, he laced a box of chocolates with the potion. The chocolates, though only lightly laced, were brandied, and he had obviously yet to discover the potion's interaction with alcohol. The chocolates were delivered to the Muggle tavern where she worked, and she ate one, but disliked the flavor and the slight odor. The men at the tavern, however, were not nearly as discerning about their sweets, and in very short order nearly everyone to the man was thoroughly dosed. When Tamarind arrived to claim his prize, he found that, now _extremely_ disinhibited, she had no qualms about telling him _exactly_ what she thought of him. Apparently, it wasn't precisely the reaction he expected. He also didn't anticipate her husband being there. The man apparently took a rather dim view of him hitting on his wife. Then of course there was also a rather large group of his best mates, all of which had always despised Tamarind and had only tolerated him up to that point because he was well off and tipped the woman well. It isn't easy, as I've no doubt you know, to kill a wizard with strictly brute, physical force, but as Tamarind can attest (were he able), it is in fact possible. On the up side, his family saved quite a bit on a casket, being able to fit his remains neatly into a small ale barrel. By the time the authorities arrived the men at the tavern had already, as chance would have it, provided the barrel and placed him in it for their convenience. If you wish to experiment with this potion, please inform our staff beforehand so we can send out a crew and you too may become famous like Tamarind. We are already working on book four in the 'Daft Bastard' series which will showcase some of our own loyal readers entitled We Told You So! Daft Bastards Never Learn."

Hermione let out a snort of laughter. "You really _would_ have to be a daft bastard to try that potion after reading that!"

A brilliant smile lit over Snape's face, but it wasn't from amusement over the article. "They actually cited a source for further, more in-depth information on the particulars of the potion! Bit ironic such a load of drivel would have better bibliographic information than a legitimate text. Well, now we just have to look it up in Connison's _Magical Interrogation Methods Through the Ages_."

"Where are we going to find something like that? I mean it sounds _ghastly_. Who would even _own_ such a book?"

He looked over at her, arching an eyebrow. "Apparently you are forgetting to whom you are speaking. Connison happens to be a rather good writer. I've already read several of her books. As chance would have it, I've even gotten the opportunity to meet and get to know her a bit over the years, and she sent me a full set of her works just last Christmas. If I'd had more free time I probably would have known all about this bloody potion already. She's very thorough. They're in my quarters." He said, slipping off of his desk and tossing the book back on the pile.

She was shocked that he would be so conversant with someone who wrote comprehensive works on interrogation... but as he strode towards the door a much more important fact sprang to her attention. The book was in _his quarters?_

Hermione hopped to her feet, hurrying after him.

Snape strode on, so intent on his goal that he didn't even notice Hermione tagging silently along until she made a little wondering sound as she entered his common room. He looked back sharply, spotting her standing there, looking around with avid interest. He let out a little groan of irritation. "This is _definitely_ inappropriate. McGonagall catches wind of this and she'll have kittens!" He muttered, then raised his voice a bit, addressing her, "Don't touch anything, understand?"

Hermione just nodded quickly.

Snape went over to a bookcase, easily locating the books. They were hard to miss, having matching covers and taking up nearly half of the shelf. He found the correct one and pulled it out.

"So... how well do you know this woman?" Hermione asked in an innocently curious voice.

Snape glanced over at her, noting the rather overly attentive way she was watching him, waiting for his answer. "_Very_ well. The stories I could tell you about that woman..." He said, shaking his head with a smirk on his lips, "But then most of them wouldn't be proper subject matter for discussion with a girl your age. She's quite a feisty one. A quarter Veela. Not many people know that about her, but once you've met her... well she makes sure to leave no doubt in your mind as to her lineage."

Hermione blushed slightly, her expression darkening a bit as well.

"Hard to believe she's a hundred and seventeen." He added with a little smirk, covertly glancing at her to catch her reaction. Her blush darkened a bit more, though her expression eased. She started pretending to be interested in a painting of a quaint little manor house on a hill overlooking the ocean. Why was it so bloody entertaining to toy with this girl? Perhaps it was just the way she seemed completely unable to hide her reactions. He was used to being around people so jaded and secretive that he rarely knew what they were thinking. With Hermione... sometimes it felt like he could read her mind just by watching her.

His eyes lingered on her. It was odd how well she seemed to fit in here... as if she belonged.

He jerked his eyes back to the text, quickly locating the correct page. "Splendid! It has everything, including the counter. Remind me to write her later to tell her once again what a bloody _brilliant_ writer she is." He said, more to himself than Hermione really, though she smiled in return.

"Yes... yes these are rather rare, but I believe I have them all." He said, hurrying over to his secured cabinet, quickly opening it and locating the appropriate potions and ingredients. He took out a tall carafe, carefully measuring a bit of this and a dollop of that together until he had it two thirds full of an oddly greenish-purple looking fluid that seemed to be stirring itself. He gave it a tap with his wand, making it shimmer and swirl around faster, then pulled out five small spray bottles (ironically not unlike the one the original potion was delivered in) as the swirling petered out. He carefully poured it into the bottles and capped them.

Hermione tried to pretend to be interested in the nearest bookcase, not wanting to contemplate what was coming. It was just a disinhibitor, right? Why did they have to cure it? She didn't want to contemplate how she was going to feel about what had happened that night once she was back in her right (and quite inhibited, even she had to admit) mind. She looked over and watched him a bit pensively as he approached her, holding out one of the bottles. He waited a moment, then sighed, "This would be a lot quicker if you opened your mouth."

"Oh..." She said, blushing and opening her mouth as requested. He gave her a couple of squirts before slipping the bottle carefully into one of his inner pockets. She waited tensely, trying to get the slightly cloying red licorice-like taste out of her mouth. She closed her eyes, waiting for the dreaded return of harsh reality.

Warm, gentle lips kissed hers. She kissed back automatically as his tongue grazed her own before he let up. He smiled at her softly as she opened her eyes.

"Um... don't you think you should cure yourself too?" She asked, trying to discern his irises.

"Already did. I took a rather heavier dose than you in fact. You don't honestly think I would have given it to you without testing it first, did you?"

"Oh..." She said in a small voice, "But then..." She fell silent, brushing her fingers over her lips.

"I'm sure I'll regret that in the morning, but you look so pensive." He brushed his fingers down her cheek before shifting away from her, "Just calm down and try to relax. This potion greatly increases the rate at which the potion breaks down. It will take another hour or so before it's completely out of your system, but considering it would be sometime tomorrow otherwise, or possibly even longer depending on how much got into your system, this is better than nothing."

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I can't believe Brown would have used such a blatantly hazardous potion." He muttered, looking over at the book again. "People have committed crimes, even _murders_ under the influence of this potion, and cannot thereafter be held accountable for their actions. In fact, if they commit crimes while under this potion, the one who dosed them was held accountable."

Hermione smirked, "Maybe Draco should have let me go back to the Tower after all. If I'd snuffed her, it could have been classified as suicide!"

He smirked, but then it quickly vanished as a thoughtful look came over him. "Just how much contact did you have with Draco?"

She furrowed her brow, trying to remember. "A fair bit actually... I... kind of held him while I cried for a bit..." She admitted with acute embarrassment. "Then there was when he pinned me against the wall when stopping me from returning to the Tower, then he held onto my arm the whole way to your office..."

"Bloody Hell." Snape muttered, quickly stashing away the other bottles in his robe and securing the cabinet. "Half of Slytherin could be affected by now. What would normally be a single ingested dose can spread to half a dozen people or more when left on the skin. It doesn't take much to get the full effect, the excess merely meant to prolong the symptoms. Let's just hope they aren't having a party tonight. I shudder to think what would happen!"

"We should go check!" She said immediately. She certainly didn't want to be responsible for utter chaos, even amongst the Slytherins.

She came to a stop as her arm was grabbed. "Not you, Miss Granger. You're practically saturated with it, so going out like this would be truly daft." He steered her over to another doorway and into a nice sized bathroom. She glanced around at it as he dug through a cabinet. She blushed as she saw that the other door to this room led into his bedroom. A black quilt with pristine white sheets peeking out. She had to smirk. How appropriate.

"Enough gawking. In."

She looked over in surprise as he propelled her into the shower stall. He then set a bottle on the railing. "This should help remove the potion left on your skin. If you don't get that off, you'll just re-dose yourself once the cure wears off anyway. Scrub well, don't forget your hair and leave your clothes for the house elves. It shouldn't be able to affect them. When you're done, there's a robe out here. Put it on and go to the Room of Requirement. I know you know where _that_ is. You can spend the night there while I clean up our Houses. It should be able to provide you with Dreamless Sleep potion. Take some. You'll feel much better in the morning."

Hermione let out an impatient huff as he closed the shower door and water started pouring down on her, though she was still fully dressed. She grumbled, starting to pull off the clothes before they got too sodden and heavy. "But shouldn't I...?"

"No!" Snape said sharply. She could see him vaguely through the frosted glass, bringing over a towel and the robe, hanging them on the bar outside the door for her. "Do as I say, nothing else. Talk to _no one_ and go _straight_ to the Room of Requirement. My wards will allow you to leave without the need for a spell. They just don't allow anyone _in_ without the proper spells."

She huffed irritably, pulling off the last of her clothes. "But what if you need help?"

"I'm quite capable of handling this myself, Miss Granger."

Hermione bit her lip in frustration. Here she was, standing naked in his private quarters… and he was just going to leave her there! "Well you're probably covered in it too! You can't go out there like that!" She said, trying not to make it sound too contrived. It was probably too much to hope for that he'd be far enough gone to take a shower with her, but Merlin she wanted to pull him in there with her!

"It shouldn't be a problem. As luck would have it, people rarely touch me."

"Ever think there might be a good reason for that?" Hermione said a bit petulantly.

"Because normal, _logical_ people know better. Then again, I suppose that wouldn't apply to you. There's no accounting for hormonal teenaged girls!"

She growled, opening the shower door and flinging her sodden knickers at him, scoring a direct hit.

Snape just plucked them off his face, rolling his eyes and dropped them. It might have been her imagination, but she could have sworn his eyes traveled down her as he grabbed the door, closing it once again.

"Perhaps this will help." He muttered, tapping the side of the shower with his wand.

Hermione let out a little squeal as the water went cold. "PRAT!" She howled indignantly as she scrambled to adjust the temperature.

Snape just walked out with a little smirk on his face.

> > > > > > >

Considering the late hour and the fact that they had classes the next day, there were a surprising number of students present in the Slytherin common room when Snape arrived (though thankfully they didn't appear to be having a party). There were about eight Slytherins holding brooms as well as a number more sitting and standing around and listening, many of them looking a bit pensive. Blaise, who appeared to be the organizer of the group, turned to look as Snape strode in.

"What's going on?" Snape asked briskly.

Blaise blushed and dropped his eyes. "Probably nothing." He said a bit evasively.

Snape walked closer, covertly checking the eyes of those present. He didn't see any that looked unduly dilated. "Well something has come to my attention and we need to check the entire House. Parkinson, get the ledger."

Pansy hopped up from the nearby couch and hurried over, pulling a ledger out of its place in one of the bookcases. It contained the names of every Slytherin currently attending in a checklist. They used it whenever they needed to check to make sure everyone was present or informed of something or the like. She opened it, wiping the last entries and picking up the quill that went with it, looking up at him expectantly, "What are we checking?"

"It has come to my attention that several students have been dosed with a highly dangerous potion. The one who dosed them used skin absorption, so it's very easily transmitted through touch. One of our own may have been affected, so it may have spread into our House already. Luckily, there are readily apparent outward signs of affliction. Check everyone's eyes. If they are dilated, avoid touching them, dose them with this, get them to take a shower and then have them take a Dreamless Sleep draft. It would be easiest to just let them sleep off the residual effects." He said, pulling out one of the bottles and handing it to her. "One squirt in the mouth should be sufficient. If they resist, incapacitate them. If they have consumed any alcohol whatsoever, incapacitate them immediately, give them several squirts of this and get Madam Pomfrey or myself."

"It was Draco, wasn't it?" Blaise broke in worriedly, "The one who got it?"

Snape looked over at him, checking his eyes once again to make sure. "Yes. Have you seen him?"

Blaise ran his fingers through his hair worriedly. "That's who we were just about to go after. I saw him about an hour ago. His pupils were huge and he was acting odd, even for him. He headed outside with his broom. Said he needed some air. I looked around the grounds as soon as I got my broom but couldn't find him. He must have had his invisibility cloak with him. I came back here hoping he'd return, but I was getting worried since he hasn't yet, so I was just getting volunteers to help me search again. I know he'll kill me for riling everyone up, but right now I don't give a shite. What does the potion do, and how does alcohol affect it?"

"It's an extremely strong disinhibitor. Alcohol quickly amplifies the effects to dangerous levels. You don't think he was imbibing, do you?" He asked worriedly. Draco disinhibited wasn't a pretty prospect even without extra help.

"I _know_ he was. He grabbed a bottle on the way out the door. I tried to get it from him and stop him from going out, but he just decked me and left." Blaise said hurriedly as he pulled on his robe. "I'm going." With that, he snatched up his broom and dashed out the door.

The others started after him. "Be alert and shoot up sparks if you find him. Don't assume he'll come quietly. He may be violent by this point!" Snape called out to them quickly before they could get out of earshot, then he stopped Crabbe as he passed, "I need to borrow that."

Crabbe sighed, obviously wanting to help with the search, but handed over the broom without question.

> > > > > > >

Ron woke a bit irritably, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Someone was making an ungodly racket. He looked over as he spotted movement near him. Harry was next to his bedside table and the drawer in it was open. It looked like the drawer had caught on the hangings, pulling them open a bit. That explained the sudden noise, since he usually spelled his hangings against sound in case Neville started snoring.

"Harry?" he asked groggily.

Harry smirked down at him, pressing his finger to his lips. He leaned closer, speaking in a soft whisper, "Who can sleep with that going on? Don't mind if I use a bit of this, do you?" He asked, pouring a bit of lotion from the bottle out into his hand.

"Sure." Ron said, looking at the bottle curiously as Harry set it back on his bedside table.

"I'll leave it out in case you need it." Harry said with a wicked smirk before heading back to his own bed.

Ron blushed as Harry turned, spotting the rather pronounced tent in his pajama bottoms. Once Harry was getting back into his own bed Ron sat up, peeking out of his hangings for the source of the noise... and spotted movement on Dean's bed. He shifted out a bit more to see the bed more clearly around Neville's closed hangings and his jaw dropped.

Dean was stuffing some girl quite enthusiastically right there on his bed, hangings wide open and apparently not giving a wit that they might be seen or heard.

Ron stared, wide eyed. He'd never really watched someone actually having sex right there in front of him. His pajama bottoms almost instantly became tight. The lighting was dim, only a few low burning candles about, but the stark difference between Dean's dark skin and the girl's pale flesh made the joining of their bodies readily visible. He just watched Dean's hand fondling the girl's breast as she cried out in obvious rapture, her body arching up against him.

Ron pulled his eyes off of the couple, glancing over at Harry's bed. The hangings were open just enough to give Harry a clear view. He was watching them avidly, his bed jostling ever so slightly in time with them. Ron felt a hard throb of acute arousal as he suddenly realized Harry was having a wank. He shivered and forced his eyes away as Harry closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip.

Ron stared studiously and unseeingly up towards the ceiling. He should just close the hangings and go back to sleep. He closed his eyes. He knew that wasn't really an option by this point. His pajama bottoms were painfully tight and the wicked ache that had started up let him know in no uncertain terms that trying to ignore the problem would a very painful decision.

Well, what harm would there be in it really? Dean and that girl would probably never know, and Harry...

Ron sighed piteously. There was really no help for it.

He tried to ignore the little voice inside that kept questioning the morality of the situation. He dropped the bottle back into the drawer and settled down. He didn't have a very clear view, so he just settled for listening. Besides, watching for some reason felt even more 'wrong'. After a bit he found himself glancing back over towards Harry's bed. Well, given that Harry was a teenaged boy, he probably did this quite often… but Ron had never _seen_ him at it. He supposed he just did it with the hangings drawn or in the shower… Ron bit his lip, watching the intent look on Harry's face. He couldn't seem to drag his eyes away as the jostling of Harry's bed sped up.

He throbbed hard as Harry tensed and let out a low, blissful groan. Ron stifled a sigh of frustration and the tension eased from Harry's face. He wasn't close enough to finish yet. He closed his eyes, trying to recapture the motivation to finish. The sounds Dean was making didn't seem to be quite enough on their own anymore. He tried to recapture the level of arousal he'd felt before, but was having a difficult time of it.

Ron's eyes jerked open as he felt the bed shift. To his mortification, he saw Harry settling down on the bed beside him. He immediately grabbed for the sheet to cover himself. "Harry! What are you…"

Harry stifled the question with a kiss. Ron was so stunned, he didn't even think to object. When Harry shifted back up again, he just stared up in stunned silence, trying to figure out what was going on. Harry smiled down at him. "Need a little help?" Harry asked softly.

Ron's eyes darted down incredulously as he felt Harry's hand brush his stomach, slipping under the sheet. He gasped as Harry's hand wrapped around him and started stroking him. He looked up at Harry, but Harry just grinned down at him. "If you don't want my help, just say so and I'll stop…" He chuckled as Ron just stared at him, dumbfounded, then leaned down, recapturing his lips.

All thought fled Ron's mind as his objections were quickly wiped away by the sensations. He lost himself in the kiss, reveling in the feel of Harry's lips and hand and the way he could feel the heat of his body pressed up against him. He sped up a bit, his grip exquisitely firm as he broke the kiss, pressing up against Ron and nipping at his neck. "Why do you torture me like this, Ron?" He whispered against him.

"Torture you?" Ron asked dazedly, his mind awhirl.

"I've always wanted you, and I know you've always wanted me. Why won't you come out and say anything?"

"You… you want me?" Ron asked, barely able to form the words he was so close by that point.

"Of course I do! I was just afraid you'd reject me… but when I saw you watching me tonight I knew it was time. I've been dreaming about you finally getting the nerve to come over to my bed and show me how you really feel." He leaned a bit closer, pressing up against him and whispering huskily into his ear. "So why don't you wake up and come shag me already?"

Ron let out a little strangled cry as he crashed over the edge. When his mind had settled down a bit, he blinked his eyes open. He looked around in confusion, but Harry was gone. He hadn't felt the bed shift… it was as if he'd simply vanished. He reached over, feeling the bed beside him, but it was cold. He looked down. The sheet was still pushed aside, his own hand was around his quickly flagging arousal… and he'd made a bit of a mess.

He grimaced, then looked over through the gap in the hangings. Harry's hangings were still parted a bit as well, and he could see him laying there. His breathing was slow and steady and he was obviously asleep. His mind boggled. That was the most vivid dream he'd ever had! He reached down, grabbing up a dirty sock off the floor and using it to clean himself up enough for now. Once that was done and he was able to pull his pajamas back into place he quickly shifted up, pushing the hangings aside. He got out of bed, trying to keep quiet, watching Harry to make sure he didn't wake. He didn't even remember Dean and the girl until he caught sight of them. They had fallen silent now. Dean was still on top of her, but they both appeared to have finished and simply fallen asleep where they lay.

He paused, eyeing them. Dean wasn't overweight by any means, but he had a pretty solid build, and he didn't imagine he was exactly light. He shifted over a bit for a better look, but the girl appeared to be able to breathe well enough, despite the weight on her. He was very surprised to see that it was Shandra laying there under him. He knew Dean had fancied her in fifth year, and she had fancied him as well… but he'd never gotten together with her. Ron had asked him about it once, and Dean had admitted to overhearing Tish, Shandra's little sister, making a derogatory comment about him because of his skin color. It appeared to have hurt him rather deeply, and he seemed to think that if one member of the family thought that way, chances were that they all did. Ron couldn't really understand what skin color had to do with anything, but apparently it was something that was an issue amongst Muggles. Muggles got the strangest ideas sometimes. The magical world may have its share of ridiculous discriminatory practices, but at least the reasons behind them weren't as daft as that! He was glad Dean had finally gotten a chance to pursue his interest in Shandra. She seemed like a nice girl, and somehow he doubted she shared her sister's views.

He pulled his eyes off of her guiltily as they drifted down to her partially exposed breast. She had really nice bristols for a girl her age…

He quickly went over, slipping into the bathroom and closing the door as silently as possible. He went over to the sink, rinsing out the sock before wringing it out and tossing it in the hamper, then took a washcloth and cleaned himself up properly. When he was done with that, he washed his hands good, then splashed cold water on his face, trying to shake off the memory of that bizarre dream. It had been so vivid! He sighed, looking at himself in the mirror morosely as he dried his hands. Why did he feel so wretchedly guilty when he hadn't done anything wrong?

He tossed the towel in the hamper and opened the door. He stifled a sigh. Dean and Shandra had apparently woken. He was surprised Dean had the strength to take her again so soon, but he appeared to be giving it a valiant try. His movements were a bit slower, and her voice was starting to sound a bit hoarse as she cried out, but they both seemed too absorbed in each other to even notice the world around them.

Ron eyed his bed, but quickly decided that the dorm room was not where he wanted to be right now. He glanced at Harry's peacefully sleeping face one more time, then slipped out the door.

As the door clicked closed after Ron, Harry's eyes cracked open. A little mischievous smile slipped over his lips, then he yawned expansively and turned over, snuggling back down and going back to sleep.

> > > > > > >

Ginny's head jerked back up and she blinked her eyes open. She'd been nodding off again. She felt so drained, and she knew she should eventually find some way to get him inside and get him help, but he didn't appear too badly hurt... and she found herself reluctant to be parted with him. Then again, there was also always the problem of getting him help without having to answer a whole lot of questions. At least he'd warmed up by now. He'd acted like he was burning up when he was up on the tower, but when she'd first gotten to him his body had been positively _frigid_.

She hadn't spent much time this close to a boy before. She found she kind of liked it. Then again, that might be a different story if he were _awake._ Of course he seemed somehow different right now. She'd never have imagined him trying to commit suicide for one! He always seemed so confident and full of himself, acting like he was Merlin's gift to the wizarding world and he had the perfect life because he was so rich. She had long suspected that it was mostly a facade, because in her experience, people who are truly happy with their lives rarely acted so spiteful to others... but she couldn't imagine what would have brought him to this state.

She sighed and brushed the tousled hair away from his face. The light was dim, but his pale skin and hair picked up what there was, almost seeming to glow softly. She never would have imagined that Draco Malfoy could look so peaceful and innocent, even when unconscious. The tension, anger and almost ever-present superior look were completely gone. He was undeniably Draco, but at the same time looked almost entirely different.

She tensed as she heard a sound. It was a bit far off, but it was definitely a voice. It seemed to be calling instructions out. She strained a bit to hear it. As the wind shifted, bringing the sound towards her a bit better, she recognized the voice. Well, she didn't remember the name, but she was pretty sure it was a Slytherin. They must be looking for Draco. Well, about bloody time!

She straightened a bit, carefully easing him off of her lap onto the ground. A little shiver went through him when the blanket slipped aside a bit, letting the cool night air get to him. She bit her lip. He didn't appear to be generating his own body heat properly right now, and she certainly didn't want him going cold again. She pulled the blanket off of herself, though the breeze seemed to go straight through her meager clothing. She'd just have to deal with it for now and get inside quickly. She tucked the blanket around Draco as she eased him onto the ground, hoping it would give him enough insulation to keep him warm until they found him.

She looked him over as she got to her feet. The blanket was a dark blue-grey, and within a few feet it seemed to disappear into the darkness. She sighed. They'd never find him if all they had was a bit of his hair hanging out to go by! She looked around and spotted a palm-sized rock. A simple, first year spell came to mind. Well, it was good it was so simple since she still didn't feel up to much.

She picked it up, pulling out her wand. "_Inlustro._" she said, tapping the rock. Immediately, the rock began to glow from within. In moments, it was shining brightly. She squinted against the sudden glare, quickly setting it down beside Draco.

Quite sooner than expected, she heard the snap of a robe as a figure on broomstick darted straight towards them. She hurried away, stumbling a bit and having a hard time seeing well after so recently looking at the bright light of the rock.

"Draco!" A boy cried out as he darted in, stagger a few paces and nearly falling over he had come in so fast. He didn't appear to care, dropping his broom and hurrying over, dropping down beside Draco. Now that he was in the light, she saw that it was Blaise Zabini. She should have known he'd be in the forefront of the search party. He was one of the few people she'd ever seen showing Draco open affection (not that it was received well by Draco, but it was given at any rate). He made pained sounds as he checked the unconscious boy over, finding the blood and other wounds the blanket had hidden.

She tried to silently back off, hoping the darkness continued to hide her long enough to get away. Unfortunately, she was not the only thing the darkness hid. She cringed as a dried leaf crunched under her foot.

Blaise whipped around with surprisingly fast reflexes, his wand out and pointed straight at her in a heartbeat. "Who's there?" He snapped. She was surprised to see tears glistening on the boy's cheeks as he tried to peer past the glare of the rock.

"Um..." She really didn't want to be there when the others arrived, but she wasn't sure she could trust his spells to miss if she bolted. Not to mention she might run straight into a wall in this lighting if she wasn't careful!

"What did you do to him?" He demanded.

"I didn't do anything to him! Other than pull that knife out of his arm and keeping him from bleeding or freezing to death that is!" She replied indignantly.

Blaise looked over, spotting Draco's silver knife nearby, still liberally covered in by now dried blood. He looked back at Draco. "Then what happened to him? How'd he get all banged up like this?"

"He jumped off the gargoyle." She said softly.

He tried to see her once again, to judge her sincerity. He glanced up, spotting the gargoyle silhouetted against a meteor, little more than a nub on the side of the tower from this distance. His eyes were stinging badly. He knew he'd found Draco sitting up there a time or two. It appeared to be one of his favorite resting spots. How could he have not stayed out here until he found him? He never would have forgiven himself if Draco had managed to kill himself. He hadn't truly thought him that far gone, but he'd known the boy was unstable in the best of times... and those eyes... "How could he have survived that?" he asked with a haunted voice.

"A thestral caught him. It sounded like he fought it, but I couldn't see them well. Still, it was low enough by the time I lost sight of them that he couldn't have fallen that far. I saw it happen and came down to see if he survived. I caught him trying to finish the job himself with that knife. Keep an eye on him. He's not well."

"I know." Blaise said sadly, resting his hand on Draco's chest to reassure himself that he was breathing easily. "You should wait for Snape. He said that Draco was..." He trailed off, peering into the gloom. Her faint outline was gone. He glanced around, but could spot no movement. "Hey you!" He called out, realizing he had no real clue who she'd been other than a female. "Wait! Come back!"

"You found him?"

Blaise turned quickly, hearing Daphne calling out to him as she sped up on her broom. He squinted as she immediately raised her wand, shooting a brilliant shower of sparks into the air. The sparks seemed to hang there, glimmering innocently as she looked around for her fellow searchers. Blaise knelt back down beside Draco, covering him a bit better and covertly picking up the knife and slipping it into one of his pockets.

In no time at all, the other searchers began emerging from the night and coming over to see what had become of Draco. Snape quickly pushed through the gathering students as soon as he arrived. "What's happened?" He snapped immediately, hurrying over and checking Draco.

"Apparently he fell off a tower." Blaise said, carefully not meeting his Head of House's eyes. "He must have been really wasted. There was a girl here when I arrived. She said she saw him fall. She said a thestral caught him but he apparently fell a little ways after that. She came down and patched him up a bit."

"_A thestral caught him?_" He asked incredulously, then shook off the currently inconsequential information, "What girl? Where is she?"

"Um... I don't know actually. It was too dark to see, and I was more concerned with Draco. She must have run off."

Snape sighed irritably, then turned, looking up at the castle. "Had to have been a Gryffindor. That's the only House that has windows facing this direction. I'll need to get over there next. If she was around him long she may be afflicted now as well."

"Is he ok to be moved?" Goyle asked, eyeing Draco.

Snape checked the boy over again, casting a couple of healing spells before declaring him stable enough. Goyle gently gathered up the unconscious boy as a couple of the others started casting about for Draco's missing garments.

> > > > > > >

Hermione dried herself off, her body feeling heavy and drained. She'd been in the shower so long her fingers had started getting all pruney, but she didn't care. She'd kept finding herself crying in the shower. She wasn't even sure why. Or at least she wasn't willing to admit it, even to herself. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror. He'd obviously spelled it against fogging up. She almost wished he hadn't. Her eyes were red rimmed and her nose was a bit red. All together, not a real appealing image. Her eyes dewed up a bit more as she spotted some bruises Dean had left on her body. Upon closer inspection she found a bite mark on her neck as well. She shuddered, trying hard not to think about what had happened that night. What if Draco hadn't happened by? Would Dean really have gone through with it? She knew the answer to that. She'd seen the look in his eyes.

She dropped the towel, reaching over and picking up the robe. It was black of course, and surprisingly soft against her skin. The warm material brushed her ankles as she pulled it on. It was large, but the lay of the material let it feel like it had been made for her as she closed it up and tied it at the waist. She lifted her arm closer as she caught a whiff of something. It smelled like Snape. The cloth, though obviously freshly laundered, still smelled of him. Years of use had obviously ingrained his scent in the material. She breathed it in deeply, then found tears crowding her eyes once again.

She dropped her arm, opening the bathroom door, hoping to find something to distract her. She looked around. It was much as she would have expected. Very dark overall, all the furniture of dark, natural carved wood, the few pieces with upholstery using dark (mostly black) material. Then of course there were the bookshelves. There was very little open wall space to be found. All but a few feet here and there was covered with shelves or hidden by towering bookcases. They were all mostly filled with books, but with some odd jars of potion ingredients and oddities here and there as well. There were also some carved wood sculptures. She'd never have taken him for someone with any interest in art (other than dark arts!) but he had quite a number of pieces about that were truly exquisite in form.

She went over, examining a wooden carving of a scene. It was a naked man pulling himself out of what appeared to be water. There were twisted, demonic looking creatures clinging to his ankles and obviously trying to drag him back in. The detail was amazing. She could almost feel the weariness and struggle of the young man, his muscles and facial features strained as he strove to pull himself free of their grasp. There was no doubt that the workmanship was incredible… but she couldn't help but wonder why Snape would have acquired such a piece. It looked Muggle in origin, and yet just looking at it somehow evoked strong feelings of pain and endless toiling.

She pulled her eyes off of it, moving on, looking over the room for several minutes. She wasn't sure why he had the old phonograph if he never listened to music. There was even a record sitting on the turntable, and it wasn't even dusty. She moved on. The painting she'd seen earlier, of the manor house near the sea, seemed almost a bit out of place. As she glanced around, she saw no other paintings in the room. She looked back at it. The ocean waves were slowly rolling into shore, the long grasses swaying lazily in the wind. It looked very soothing. Perhaps this had been a gift given to him to help him relax? That was about the only reason she could think for it to be there (and she couldn't imagine him purchasing it himself). As she looked closer, she saw it was signed. Not something she saw often in wizarding photos (since it tended to irritate the subjects to be marked with someone else's name). She couldn't quite make out the first name (unlike Snape's neat, perfectly legible handwriting, this was flowing and almost flowery), but the last name was definitely Snape. Ah. So it had been painted by a relative. That would explain it.

When she'd done a complete circuit around the room she sighed, going over and sitting in a well worn chair. It was quite comfortable actually, if a bit worn and over-stuffed. She wouldn't have expected such furnishings… imagining something more along the lines of stiff backed hardwood chairs… but she supposed that was a silly notion. Those types of chairs might be good if you wanted to give a strict impression, but who would really sit in such things in the privacy of their own rooms? Of course he would want something comfortable. She imagined he spent many a night sitting in these chairs… reading, researching, grading papers. Indeed, each chair had at least one small table beside it to hold books and such, though all the books were neatly in their place in the shelves. She didn't imagine he tolerated leaving stacks of them about. He was always so very orderly.

She glanced over at the small table beside her. It was the only one that bore anything other than knickknacks. He'd set Connison's book on it in passing. She picked it up. It was still open to the entry on the Liberatis potion. Normally she would have avidly read every word, but she found herself skimming over the story of how it came to be tried as a method of interrogation on people that appeared to want to talk but were too afraid. Even the story of why they had stopped using it shortly thereafter didn't hold her interest (though it looked like it would have been a prime story for one of those 'daft bastard' books. Perhaps it had been in a different edition). She skimmed down, then avidly read the section on exactly what the potion did. It was much as he'd said. A disinhibitor. It couldn't make you do anything you weren't inclined to do on your own, it just took away the worries, reticence and scruples that usually kept you from doing them.

She kept staring at the page, but her eyes stopped focusing on the words as her mind mulled that over. She closed up the book and set it aside as her eyes began watering once again. There was no avoiding it. There was no way to explain away her actions. No potion had _forced_ her to practically throw herself at Snape. Well, there'd been no 'practically' about it really, she'd pretty much tossed herself on him and pinned him down! Deep down she'd known it wasn't the potion. She'd made out with him in the closet the other day without any potion to blame it on after all!

She let out a little sob, curling up in the chair and trying to ignore his scent as it seemed to surround her. She was hopelessly infatuated with a bloody _professor!_ How could she have been daft enough to allow this to happen? Talk about doomed relationships! Not that they actually _had_ a relationship, but still. She knew what kind of trouble Snape could get into if they'd gone any further, or indeed if anyone were to discover how far they'd gone already! Not even a one time snog was allowable in student/teacher relations! How could she be so selfish as to even entertain such a thought? There was no question in her mind that nothing could ever happen between them.

Was this some sort of social entanglement avoidance? Falling for someone she could never have, could never even have the brass to tell how she truly felt? It was very neat and tidy, she supposed, merely pining away for someone unattainable… and yet at the same time completely wretched. She didn't think she could stand feeling like this about someone in silence for years, being around him practically every day until her schooling was completed, only then able to escape the pain of his presence. She didn't know how Theo dealt with this kind of anguish. Well, at least the issues between him and Litty weren't _legal_ in nature!

She took a deep breath and sighed it out. Well, she supposed there was no use lamenting it now. It was really for the best that he'd figured out what was happening and remedied the situation. She wouldn't have wanted him that way anyway.

Or would she?

She closed her eyes, curling tighter. She knew it was irrational to ponder how things might have been, but she couldn't help it. What if he hadn't realized? What if he'd brought her back here and laid her down on his bed and made love to her like she'd so desperately wanted him to? Who was she kidding? She might have a much firmer grasp on reality and what was happening to her now, but she _still_ wanted him to do that. More than anything. Her mind rebelled against the hopeless teenage infatuation… and yet… she lay there, remembering his words to her… remembering how he'd touched her and kissed her. Could he truly fancy her as well? Or was it merely an instinctual male reaction to being kissed? Males were so difficult to fathom really. They didn't seem to think or act as proper logic would dictate, so she really didn't know what he'd been thinking. She wasn't sure if the vague possibility that he might have feelings for her as well was a comforting one… or just another cruel bit of knowledge to antagonize her mercilessly.

She pulled the loose pillow out from under her and put it over her head as she started crying again, wishing fervently that someone would take mercy on her and Obliviate her.

> > > > > > >

Draco woke with a start, feeling a wild panic buzzing through him. Something was wrong. He flailed around for purchase and felt hands grab a hold of him. There was a soft but firm surface beneath him, and yet he felt irrationally as if he were in freefall. Something was missing. Something important.

He opened his eyes and blurred figures moved around him. As he blinked away the blurriness some, he made out Blaise beside him and Madam Pomfrey, who had a hold of his arm and appeared to be trying to patch it up.

He jerked frantically to try to free himself, but she held him firmly and he felt oddly weak. The movement was making his head swim, his vision careening around wildly, but the unreasoning sense of panic had taken root and only seemed to increase from his inability to keep the world around him in focus. He clawed and kicked at the thick blankets covering him, feeling like he was on fire. He felt more restraining hands being placed on him and started jerking around harder, shrieking inarticulately in frustration and frightened confusion.

Arms wrapped around his chest and he couldn't seem to dislodge them. "Calm down, Draco. I've got you." A soothing, very familiar voice said near his ear. The wild panic still fluttered inside of him, but he felt the fight slowly leaving his exhausted body. After a few moments, there was nothing left but an uncontrollable trembling that shook his body like palsy. He felt oddly safe with those arms around him… and yet he didn't want to be safe! Why was he even still alive? He vaguely remembered a girl. She'd stopped him. She'd kept him from escaping into the welcoming embrace of death. And yet… for some reason he couldn't bring himself to hate her for it. He could muster no anger or hateful thoughts for her at all, though she alone had deprived him of his goal.

And then she'd left him…

He glanced around as best he could, but he somehow knew he wouldn't find her there. She'd left him just like everyone else had when he'd needed them most. Well… almost everyone.

The arms still held him comfortingly. Even if he hadn't spoken, he would know who held him now. He'd know that scent anywhere. It had been present in pretty much all of the worst moments of his life… pulling him back from the brink of death or insanity… saving him body and soul. But he'd never held him like this. Almost like a father would hold his son (if he actually cared for the son, that is!).

Draco pulled his arm from Pomfrey's grasp, wrapping it around him, clinging to him desperately. "Make it stop! Make it go away!" he begged as he started sobbing, burying his face against Snape's shoulder. He just wanted it all to end. Surely Snape would allow him escape!

"Everything is going to be alright." Snape said calmly, moving his hand up to stroke Draco's hair soothingly now that he wasn't having to fight to maintain his hold. It made his heart ache to see Draco like this. He hadn't seen the boy cry since he was a small child. Even when he'd been beaten and tortured nearly to death he hadn't let himself break down and cry. Snape had begun to think he had forgotten how.

He looked up as Pomfrey held out a glass of Dreamless Sleep potion. He gave a little nod, reaching over and taking it, then looked down at Draco. "Draco, I have something for you. Drink this. It will make it stop."

Draco's head rose a bit unsteadily, jerkily moving around to look. He spotted the potion in Snape's hand and grabbed hold of it without question. Snape kept a steadying hand on it to make sure Draco's tremors didn't make him drop it as he gulped the dark fluid down. Draco released it once it was drained and Snape handed the empty glass back to Pomfrey.

He looked into Draco's eyes… those strange, grey rimmed pools of black. Despite the strangeness of them, there was no denying the depths of faith and unquestioning trust they held for him. Then the light in them dimmed and they fluttered shut as sleep claimed him.

His body sagged in his grasp. Snape held him until even the trembling subsided at last. What would he have done if something worse had happened to him? He couldn't even bring himself to contemplate such a prospect. It was incomprehensible how a man he so despised could have produced a child that would work himself so deeply into his heart. He hadn't realized until this very moment how profoundly he cared for the boy in his arms. He couldn't imagine feeling stronger for him even if he'd fathered him himself. For the first time, he truly felt the greatest fear of every parent who loves their child.

The fear of losing them.

"Severus?"

He looked over, seeing Pomfrey watching him.

"I need to finish up with him before I can get over to Gryffindor. They may need help there as well."

He blinked away an odd blurriness from his eyes and he gently lowered the limp boy back down onto the bed. He brushed the tousled white blond hair from his face before rising, trying to gather himself. "Take good care of him, Poppy."

"Of course."

"Make sure he's not left alone."

"I'll watch over him." Blaise replied immediately.

Snape looked over, only just remembering the boy was present. They'd tried to keep the other students out, not wanting them to see Draco in this state, but Blaise had managed to slip in. Snape hadn't bothered to try to chase him out, knowing the effort would have been futile.

Snape pretended not to notice the strained look on the boy's face and the slight dampness to his cheeks. Seeing Draco like this must be sheer torture for the sensitive boy. He knew how very deeply he cared for Draco. "Very well. I'll leave him in your care then."

Blaise just nodded gratefully, pulling a chair up closer to the bed and sitting in it.

Snape braced himself, then opened to door. The other students were crowding around, but they backed up as he waved them back. He shut the door behind him. "He should be alright. His wounds weren't too grievous, all things considered. He needs rest and quiet now. I have left him in Mr. Zabini's charge. No one else is to enter except at his request. Mr. Malfoy should be up and around again by morning."

There was some grumbling at not being allowed to see him, but he had no worry they would disobey his orders. He spotted Dumbledore beside the entrance, McGonagall just coming through the heavy dungeon door to join him, both looking a bit worried. Snape had sent a couple of his students to fetch them, so he was sure they had many questions.

He went over, shooing them out the door, then turned to the gathered students. "Once I'm gone, secure the door. If anyone tries to gain entrance be very wary. Have backup standing by and check their eyes. You, come with me." He said, directing the last towards Goyle.

Goyle looked surprised, but followed along without question.

"We should hurry. There's no telling how far this could have spread by now. At the very least Gryffindor is in danger since it appears to have originated there. We'll hit that first, then check Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to be sure it's contained."

"To be sure _what_ is contained, Severus?" McGonagall asked pensively, "The third year you sent didn't know what was going on, only that she was sent to fetch me and it was urgent."

"Tell them." Snape said, intent on getting to Gryffindor.

Goyle's eyes widened in surprise when he realized the comment was directed at him. He looked over at Dumbledore and McGonagall, both of which looked a bit surprised at the delegation as well, but were now looking to him for answers. He blushed a bit. "Um… he said someone had used a potion on some students and it can be passed through touch and it can make them violent, especially if mixed with alcohol… it's a disinhibitor I think…" He kept glancing at Snape for verification, but the man looked disinclined to add to or correct his summary thus far. "He said it makes their pupils really big, so that's how you can tell. Draco got some in him." He glanced at Snape again to make sure this wasn't private information before continuing. "He nearly died. They say he fell off of a tower or something, but a thestral caught him. Dunno why one would have done something like that, but it saved him."

McGonagall looked stunned, but Dumbledore just nodded, looking worried and introspective. "Was anyone else affected?" He asked softly.

"Miss Granger." Snape replied. "That appears to be where Mr. Malfoy picked it up. He brought her to my office. She's fine. I've dosed her with the counter and left her to get cleaned up so she doesn't redose herself or others. I have instructed her to spend the night in the Room of Requirement."

"Why there?" McGonagall asked quickly. She didn't like the thought of one of her students out of the House all night.

"She believes she knows who did this to her, and she's none too pleased about it. I thought it best to keep her from a potential confrontation before we could be certain the potion was completely out of her system. It would be much healthier for the other girl I'd wager." He said with a little smirk.

"I see. That probably would be wisest then." McGonagall replied grimly. She glanced over at Goyle. "If you don't mind my asking, why is Mr. Goyle accompanying us? I'm not accustomed to letting students from other Houses into the Tower."

"Then you'll just have to make an exception." Snape replied dryly, "We may well need the muscle. I'm not certain Mr. Malfoy had time to go back and restrain Mr. Thomas before the potion distracted him from his purpose. If Mr. Thomas has returned to the Tower, your other students are in danger. Especially the females."

"Mr. Thomas wouldn't hurt…" McGonagall began indignantly.

"Tell that to Miss Granger. He was trying to rape her when Mr. Malfoy stumbled across them. From what he told me when he brought her to me, Mr. Thomas appears to be suffering from a bad reaction to unprocessed Damiana juices mixed with some other, unknown substance. If he has enough in him, no female is safe around him at the moment."

McGonagall gasped in alarm, hurrying her pace even more.

> > > > > > >

A/N – I wanted to write this in its entirety so I could divide it as equally as possible and post the parts one after the other, but I've finally given up on that idea. This half is average length for my chapters, but I have no idea how long the second half will be since I only have bits of it written out. It's entirely possible it will be short, but oh well. It's been nearly a month and everyone's getting restless. Besides, most of this first part has been sitting there pretty much complete for quite some time. I've been having a lot of issues in my personal life (as I'm sure you already know if you read my forum) so I have no idea when I'll be able to finish the second half. Might be a couple days, might be considerably longer. Fate and my Muse will have to work out the timing on that one. Just so you know, I had no intention of leaving it at a cliffy, but there it is. Just don't pressure me for the second half. It will be posted when I finish it. If it bugs you to only have half the chapter for now, I can remove this and not post it again until I can post both halves.

FYI: The wooden sculpture in Snape's room really exists. I saw it at a local wood carver's show a couple of years ago (and if it hadn't been several thousand dollars, I might have gotten it!) It was entitled "Escaping my demons" (I think. or was it _his_ demons? Something of that nature at any rate). It was _amazing_. I kinda have a thing for carved wood if you hadn't figured that out yet.


	25. Liberatis Part 2

A/N - Warning: Adult content. (this is just a repost for minor nit-picky fixes, but feel free to reread!)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 25  
Liberatis - Part 2

Ron looked over as the portrait hole opened up. It was far past curfew and he couldn't imagine who would be out at this time of night. "Ginny!" He hissed indignantly as he spotted her stepping into the common room.

She looked over at him, but didn't respond, huddling in on herself and shivering.

His anger quickly fled as he hurried over to her, feeling her cheek. "You're freezing. Let's get you over by the fire." He said, quickly ushering her over.

She moved where he indicated, settling down on the hearth rug. He pulled off his robe and sat down beside her, settling it around her shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked with a bit of alarm as he spotted the smears of what was undoubtedly blood on her.

She followed his gaze. "Oh... that's not mine."

"Were you fighting? Did someone attack you? What the bloody Hell were you even doing out at this hour?"

She drew her knees up, not wanting to face his questions.

Ron reigned himself in with a sigh. "Sorry." He said softly, then he slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know." She muttered.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm just glad you're ok."

She drew a deep breath, then sighed it out, slumping against him a bit. He just held her in comforting silence.

After a few moments, she sighed again. "There was a boy..."

Ron gave a little nod when she paused, remaining silent as he stroked her hair.

"He... he tried to kill himself..."

Ron's eyes went wide, but his hand only hesitated slightly before continuing to stroke her hair. He had a million questions he would like to ask, but he knew from experience she would clam up if he tried to interrogate her. It was best to just let her talk on her own. She would tell him as much as she wanted to and no more.

"I helped stop him and... looked after him until his friends could find us."

"He ok now?" He prodded gently when she fell silent. He hoped that didn't sound nosey enough to irritate her.

She gave a little nod, "I think so." She said softly, gazing into the fire. After another minute, she turned her head, closing her eyes and resting it against his shoulder. "Why do people do that?" She asked in a soft, achingly sad voice.

He sighed. "He must have been very sad. It may be hard for you and me to understand at this age... but let's face it... we may have grown up dirt poor and constantly teased for it... but our family was always there for us, and we've never had to doubt that. I didn't used to think that counted for much... but once I came to school here, I started realizing just how rare it really is. We might not have much, but we've always had love. There are a lot of people who had to do without that. I can't even imagine what that must be like. Whether we realized it or not, we had a rather blessed childhood."

She nodded against him. "Well, up until school anyway." She said, a hint of dark sarcasm in her slightly tearful sounding voice.

He sighed, remembering just how troubling her first year had been.

"Yes... well even though things got a bit... _harder_ for us here at Hogwarts, we still have each other. We'll _always_ have each other. Never forget that."

She gave a grudging little nod.

They sat there in companionable silence for a few moments, then the silence of the common room was broken as the portrait hole opened once more. They looked over in surprise as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape came through the door. Ron scrambled to his feet, then looked incredulously over, spotting _Goyle_ entering after them, looking a bit wary to be entering an opposing House.

"Minerva, you and I will go in first." Snape said briskly, "Goyle, you keep close just in case. Hopefully Mr. Thomas isn't up there, but in case he is we need to be prepared."

Ron's eyes widened a bit more. It sounded like they were looking for Dean! He was certain to get into trouble if they found Shandra in bed with him! He slipped over to the staircase while Snape had his back to him and the others were paying attention to his instructions, hoping they were too distracted to spot him. He didn't hear any indications they'd seen at any rate. He ran up the stairs, grateful his bare feet made his tread silent. He opened the door, slipping in, but could hear them at the bottom of the stairs already as he shut the door. Maybe they could hide her in the bathroom?

He hurried over to the bed. He blushed, a bit reluctant to 'interrupt'. Dean was shagging her again. Shandra appeared to be unconscious still, but this didn't seem to bother Dean.

"Dean." Ron hissed. "Dean!" He repeated a bit louder as the boy ignored him. "Come on, McGonagall's coming up. We have to hide her or you're both going to get in trouble!"

Ron reached out and shook his shoulder when he continued ignoring him, still shagging away at Shandra's limp body. Dean turned his head then and glared up at Ron, growling like a feral animal. Ron backed off in shock. "Mine!" Dean snarled, thrusting into her harder as if to claim her body with actions alone.

Shandra's head shifted a bit, a somewhat pained sound escaping her.

"Stop. You're hurting her!" Ron said worriedly.

Dean didn't even pause. In fact, his thrusts got harder still as he shifted his head around, biting her neck.

Shandra gasped, stirring and opening her eyes. She let out a pained whimper, pushing on his shoulder to try to get him off of her, but she was far too weak for the task. She let out a little cry as he bit her harder in retaliation. When he shifted his head back up, Ron spotted a bit of blood on her neck where his teeth had broken the skin. "Mine!" He growled again before forcefully claiming her lips.

That was it! Ron grabbed his arm, trying to pull the obviously deranged boy off of her. Dean's eyes snapped up, locking on Ron. In an instant, his motivation changed. He forgot all about Shandra, throwing himself at Ron. Ron found himself knocked to the ground as Dean landed atop him flailing at him with savage blows. He didn't seem to have any method to his actions, just a wild desire to inflict as much damage on this intruder as possible. Ron could do little more than guard his head and try to dislodge him. The few punches he managed to land did little apparent damage and only served to provide Dean with an opening to exploit.

As they wrestled around, Dean managed to lift him a bit, slamming his head into a bed frame. Ron felt his shoulder knock into a bedside table and a water pitcher was knocked off of it, smashing beside him and dousing him with cold water. Dean snatched at a large shard of glass. Ron barely had time to see it flashing in the dim light as it plunged down towards his exposed throat.

A hand grabbed Dean's wrist.

"What the bloody Hell you think you're doing, Dean?" Seamus asked from where he sat on his bed, struggling to keep Dean from plunging the shard into Ron.

Dean growled, jerking his head over and sinking his teeth into Seamus' arm. Seamus released him instinctively with a cry of pain and Dean slashed him across the chest with the glass. Once Seamus had fallen back onto his bed, Dean turned his attention back to Ron. Ron managed to grab the arm, holding it off inches from his throat, but it was quickly apparent that Dean was the stronger of the two.

The glass started cutting into Ron's throat, but before it had dug very deep, Dean's wrist was once again seized and his arm was twisted around behind him. Ron heard a definite crack as Dean was jerked to the side and then slammed face first into the stone floor. He looked up, stunned to see Goyle there with his knee planted on Dean's back. He just blinked in shock as Goyle's wand flashed, hitting Dean point blank in the back with a stunning spell. The naked boy slumped down, his wild struggles subsiding at last.

Ron shakily finished shoving Dean's now limp body off of him. He looked up as Goyle rose. He never thought he would be so grateful to see a Slytherin! He looked over towards the door as Snape lowered his restraining arm, allowing McGonagall to hurry over.

"Mr. Weasley! Are you quite alright?" She said worriedly as she knelt beside him.

Ron felt the blood trickling from the gash on his neck, but nodded. He was bruised and battered, but he'd live. He glanced over, seeing Goyle moving. He was pulling up the sheet to cover Shandra, who appeared to be unconscious once again. "I... he was starting to hurt her. I was just trying to get him off of her... but he just went nutters! There's something wrong with his eyes..." Ron said, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked over at the unconscious boy he'd thought he knew.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to. He's under the influence of something." She said reassuringly, looking over to try to get a look at the girl on the bed.

"How is she?" She asked pensively as she rose back to her feet.

"Conked out. Looks like he just gave her a bit of a rough tumble." Goyle said. His smirk disappeared as he looked up at her stern expression. "Um. I think she'll be fine, professor." He muttered, his voice carefully respectful.

"Thank you, Mr. Goyle. And thank you for the assistance with Mr. Thomas."

Goyle just nodded mutely, his cheeks coloring a bit. A thank you from _her_ wasn't a very common occurrence for him.

"Well, that's three of them awake. Might as well wake the other two while we're at it. Best to get this over with quickly. We still have a lot more students to check." Snape said curtly, nodding to Goyle.

Goyle nodded back. He went over to Neville's bed, wand poised in case there were any more wild attacks coming, and gave the bed a firm kick at mattress level.

There was some fluttering of the hangings, then Neville stuck his head out, blinking the sleep from his eyes and looking around in mild alarm.

"This one's had a brush with it I'd say." Goyle said with a nod, eyeing Neville's dilated pupils.

"Wha... what's going on?" Neville stammered worriedly, glad to spot Dumbledore and McGonagall amongst those invading the room.

"Please come out here, Mr. Longbottom." McGonagall said as she draped a torn free hanging over Dean's naked form for a bit of modesty, "There has been some potion being spread about and you appear to be dosed with it. We have the counter."

"Oh... um... ok... just a minute." He said, quickly pulling his head back in. There was a bit of shifting around, then the hangings were pushed out a bit near the bottom and a hand emerged, dragging a pair of boxer shorts back under them. After another moment of the bed shifting about, he emerged, blushing and clad only in the boxers.

McGonagall eyed the dress and the lacy bra and knickers that were still laying there on the floor beside his bed. "Is there anyone else in there?" She asked, obviously a bit shocked.

"No." Neville answered immediately. He pushed the hangings open so she could see the bed was now empty.

Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth, but she was distracted as an indignant howl pierced the air. Her eyes darted over, seeing Goyle emerging from between Ron's and Harry's bed, dragging Harry by the upper arm. He dropped him on the ground once they were clear of the beds, then walked over to McGonagall, handing her Harry's wand. "The prat tried to curse me." He muttered by way of explanation.

She took the wand, looking over at Harry worriedly. His eyes weren't dilated, but there was a reddish patch on his forehead where Goyle had given him a thump with the heel of his hand hard enough to leave him a bit stunned. He was just sitting there, rubbing his forehead and looking around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I believe I can do the waking up from this point forward, thank you." She said delicately.

Goyle just shrugged, but as he walked past McGonagall he flashed Snape a little smirk.

Snape stifled a smirk of his own. It was always entertaining watching Potter get smacked about. He glanced back over as Seamus got to his feet a bit unsteadily. He'd wrapped a sheet around him, the top part wadded up a bit to try to staunch the flow of blood from the cut on his chest. "What the bloody Hell happened to him?" He asked shakily, staring down at Dean.

Snape pulled out one of the bottles of the counter and handed it to McGonagall. "You fix up Longbottom, I'll patch this one up."

McGonagall nodded, hurrying over to Neville. Seamus backed up as Snape pulled his wand, approaching him. Snape sighed irritably. "Come along. Pomfrey probably won't be here for a further few minutes at least, so let me take care of the cut. It looks quite deep."

"I'm fine. I'll wait for Pomfrey."

"Oh, stop being daft!" Snape growled in exasperation. He noted the set of Seamus' jaw and shrugged. "Very well. Shouldn't be long now at any rate."

"What shouldn't be long?" Seamus asked warily, feeling a bit light headed.

Snape folded his arms across his chest, "Oh you'll see." He eyed him for another moment, then smirked, "Ah yes... Three..." He said, slowly, "Two..." Seamus' eyes fluttered a bit and he wavered, "One." Seamus' eyes rolled back in his head and he sprawled on the floor in a dead faint.

Snape chuckled softly, unfolding his arms and strolling over. He used his wand to levitate the boy, turning him over and settling him properly on the floor, then knelt down beside him, pulling the sheet aside and neatly mending the nasty cut. He glanced over at Ron, who was still sitting there against the nightstand. Ron looked a bit dazed by all that had happened. Snape flicked his wand at him, mending the still bleeding cut on his neck, then stood, flicking his wand at the shattered pitcher which mended itself, settling back up on the nightstand (though a bit of it was smeared with blood). Another flick and the water was gone and Ron was dry once more.

"Better give him a dose as well. He may have picked some up from Thomas."

"What's this?" Ron asked as McGonagall came over. He let her spray some in his mouth before answering, but only because he trusted her. It was probably a wise move for Snape to have her take care of that part. It would have taken quite a bit of coercion to get him to take a potion from Snape!

"Someone spread a rather nasty potion around. This is the counter. You don't have symptoms yet, but you may have been exposed. Better safe than sorry."

"Is that what happened to him?" Ron asked, staring down at Dean.

"Thomas appears to have been dosed with raw Damiana juice and had a rather nasty reaction to it," Snape answered when McGonagall looked to him, "But he may have picked up some of the other potion as well when he attacked Miss Granger."

Ron sat up straighter and Harry came to attention as well, "Hermione? What happened to Hermione?" Ron demanded.

"She is well." Snape said before the boys could get too angry, "She was dosed with a disinhibitor, and that along with what Mr. Thomas was dosed with nearly led to a very _unfortunate_ incident, but Mr. Thomas was stopped and she was brought to me. I found the antidote and gave it to her. She will be sleeping it off in the Room of Requirement. She may be a bit upset, but physically she should be back to rights by morning."

"Professor McGonagall..." Neville said tentatively.

"Yes, Neville?" She asked. She'd like to interrogate him over those bits of feminine clothing laying about his bed, but kept her questions to herself for now. She spoke to him gently, not sure how the boy might react given his still overly dilated eyes.

"So that... that wasn't the stuff that makes your eyes big, right? What he had?" He said indicating Dean. He might not have been awake for the floor show, but it was easy enough to pick up that he'd done something terrible from the damage and the talk. Not to mention the unconscious girl in his bed.

"He might have had some as well, but that probably isn't what made him... _violent_." She said, trying to word it delicately. "Don't worry. You should be alright now."

"I... I wasn't worried about me." Neville said tentatively, "See... I... um... saw Parvati earlier, and her eyes were like saucers and I was just worried..." He trailed of pensively as McGonagall's face grew grim.

"Miss Patil is in the Hospital Wing. She collapsed in the corridor. She appeared to have been coming to see me. Her eyes were dilated when we opened them, but I wasn't sure if it was related to this or caused by the coma she's slipped into..."

"Coma?" Neville breathed, looking stricken.

McGonagall nodded, "We weren't sure what caused it. We can't seem to revive her." She looked over at Snape, who had put his hand over his eyes and sighed sadly. "Do you think that this potion could have caused her condition, Severus?"

Snape took a deep breath and dropped his hand. "Undoubtedly. It _is_ one of the possible side-effects. Yet another reason why the potion is highly illegal. Dose her with the antidote, but don't try to wake her again until at least tomorrow. We can only hope it hasn't done permanent damage."

Neville looked absolutely devastated, "There has to be a way to fix it!" he said, his voice aching.

"I'll look at her tomorrow. You should be getting to sleep soon yourself." Snape replied.

Neville looked over and spoke to him directly for the first time. "Not tomorrow, now!" He said, his voice losing a bit of its usual hesitance.

"It will have to wait until tomorrow. There's nothing I can do before the potion is out of her system." Snape said firmly.

"Ask Lavender then!" Neville pressed on, "She's the one Parvati said did it. She should know how to fix it!"

"Enough of this." Snape said crisply, using a tone that usually shut the boy up quite neatly, "Tomorrow! There will be no further argument. Right now you need a shower and Dreamless Sleep potion."

Neville actually glared at him, his hands trembling slightly. "No! I... I will _not_ be shut up and shunted off to the shower and bed!"

"Don't make me stun you." Snape said with an exasperated tone.

"Stop it! This is what you always do! Every time I open my bloody mouth you just glare me into silence! I'm sick and tired of you intimidating me!"

"For your own sake, stop being a dolt and do as you're told." Snape said calmly.

"NO!" Neville all but yelled at him. Then he ignored Snape, turning to Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Listen, you have to..."

McGonagall gasped as Neville crumpled to the ground, then her eyes darted over to Snape as he lowered his wand.

"I did warn him." Snape said with a shrug.

McGonagall set her jaw, "Be that as it may..."

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Snape cut in, "For now let's just get the others checked."

Harry watched incredulously as McGonagall sighed. It was obvious she was just going to let it slide!

"Perhaps that would be best. We still have many more students to check." Dumbledore said with a slight nod.

Harry stepped forward angrily, "You had no bloody right to do that!" he growled at Snape.

Snape turned back to him, "Ah, Mr. Potter. I knew you'd never be able to keep your mouth shut for a full two minutes."

"I have no idea why they seem to be ok with you attacking Neville, but that was bang out of order in my book!"

"And I care about your opinion why?" Snape asked with a slight smile.

Harry glared at him, "You can't just go about attacking students..."

"Rendering Mr. Longbottom unconscious was for his own safety. He was putting his life and mental well-being at risk. This is a free bit of advice that will be _invaluable_ to you if you _bother to listen_: You need to realize that you are not in possession of an intellect so all-encompassing that you always know what is best, no matter the situation. You make snap judgments without all the facts and run with them, fully convinced that you are right and infallible. That is one of your greatest weaknesses, Potter, and you'd do well to realize that and work at controlling it, or one of these days you're going to 'assume' yourself right into an early grave."

"And you'd just love to be the one who puts me there, wouldn't you?" Harry growled back, "You and that bloody 'Lord' of yours! Well he's already had a couple of goes at me and failed miserably, now hasn't he?" Harry said, striding forward, "What makes you think a Death Eating bastard like you..."

McGonagall let out a startled cry as there was a second flash and Harry crumpled to the floor at Snape's feet.

"Severus!" She said, hurrying to kneel beside Harry.

"Oh stop fussing. He's just stunned. At best he'll have a nasty headache in the morning." He gave Harry's prone form a slight nudge with the tip of his shoe, "If I'm lucky." He said in a slightly amused tone under his breath.

"Neville's one thing, but Harry's eyes were fine!" Ron said indignantly, still sitting on the floor. "How do you justify that one?"

Snape looked over at him. "Better safe than sorry." Snape said, quoting McGonagall with a mischievous glint in his eye. "He looked to be getting violent. Perhaps his eyes just hadn't dilated yet."

"Oh come off it!" Ron said, not buying that for a moment.

"You, on the other hand, were most definitely exposed. Shall I be _very_ safe, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked with a malicious little smirk.

Ron swallowed, watching the dark wand as Snape rolled it between his fingers significantly. "No." he said softly.

"Severus." Dumbledore said gently, "What has gotten..." He paused, looking closer as their eyes met. "Oh dear..." He said. After a moment he took a deep breath, "Have you...?" He asked softly so they wouldn't be overheard, glancing at the potion bottle in McGonagall's hand.

"Of course. A rather heavier than necessary dose in fact. I'm fine, Albus. It just takes a while to take full effect and correct the eyes."

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course. I'd never doubt you. Still, I think we should be able to take it from here. Why don't you see to your House and we'll take care of the others?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said, fishing out two more bottles and handing them to him, "I made a bottle for each House in case they needed to be handled individually. Slytherin should be taken care of by now. Pomfrey should be along shortly. If you find any others that are exposed, send them through the shower, then straight to bed and do not allow them to discuss it. There will be enough time for such things tomorrow. When it's _safer_."

Dumbledore nodded, "I'll see to it. Thank you, Severus. You should probably go get some sleep."

Snape nodded, rolling his eyes again. There seemed to be more mother hens around him than in a hen house! "Fine. I'll leave Goyle with you just in case."

Goyle looked a bit uneasy with being left there without Snape, but he nodded. He'd managed to put two and two together and decided that, as entertaining as it was with Snape in his current state, it would probably be safest to send him off to bed.

"Oh, and if you happen to run into Lavender Brown, incarcerate the little bint. Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, and apparently Miss Patil as well have all named her as the most likely cause of this whole mess. From her recent behavior, I'd put my money on her as well."

McGonagall set her jaw and gave a curt nod. Considering who was originally dosed, the types of potions used and what Hermione had told her before about Lavender's little 'mission', she had already pegged Lavender as the prime suspect. She just couldn't figure out why she would have dosed her best friend as well.

With that, Snape took his leave. He went out and started down the stairs. Well, the night wasn't a complete loss. He'd gotten to give that insolent prat a good jolt he wouldn't soon forget at least. Somehow, he couldn't imagine that he'd regret that in the morning...

He slowed as he came out into the common room. Ginny was still sitting by the fire, staring into the flames. Considering her usual curiosity that wouldn't have balked at following such an odd group right up into the boy's dormitories to find out what was going on, the behavior was quite odd. Snape came to a stop. In fact, the behavior smacked of the familiar. He walked over, looking down at her. "Miss Weasley?"

Ginny's eyes drug themselves away from the flames, drifting up to him. He took in the eyes, the nightgown with dark smears on it, and the frayed hem. He crouched down beside her slowly, trying not to startle her. They contemplated each other for a long moment.

"Thank you." Snape said softly.

She blinked. "For what?"

A little smile slipped over his lips. "For Draco."

She blushed and dropped her eyes.

"I doubt he would have survived without someone there to calm him and keep him from progressing into a more violent stage."

Her bottom lip trembled, her eyes watering up. "What happened to him? I mean how did he _get_ like that?"

"It was a potion. A very _illegal_ potion. It's a big huge bloody mess really. It appears Miss Brown dosed Hermione with it... and Mr. Thomas with something else even worse... If Draco hadn't happened across them... well, it would not have ended well for Miss Granger. Draco intervened and brought her to me, but he was exposed without knowing it. He then consumed a great deal of alcohol, which amplifies it... quite frankly I don't know how he lasted as long as he did without going completely insane from the effects. I suspect I have you to thank for that. That headstrong boy means more to me than I care to admit. If there's ever anything I can do to repay you, you have but to ask."

Her blush deepened. "Well... then... just don't... um... tell anyone..."

He blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"If you want to repay me, just don't tell anyone. You know what they'd do if they found out I helped a Slytherin? Especially _that one?_" She said, waving generally towards the dorm rooms to indicate the other Gryffindors.

He looked at her contemplatively for a long moment. "What about the Slytherins? They wouldn't tell your Housemates."

"_No one._" She insisted. "Not even Draco. It was dark, so I'm not sure he even knows who I am, and if he does, hopefully he'll forget by the time he wakes. I really don't like the idea of someone feeling indebted to me. Especially not over something like that. It was obviously beyond his control, and besides, he might even be a bit embarrassed about it later. Why dredge up those memories unnecessarily whenever he sees me? Let's just forget it happened."

Most people would have at least let him tell the other Slytherins so they wouldn't tease her or anything anymore. Perhaps even guilted Draco into doing them favors. He supposed he shouldn't have found the altruism of such a selfless act so shocking coming from a Weasley. As obstinate and irritating as some of them could be some times, even he had to admit they were a morally admirable lot.

"Very well. I will tell no one. One condition though."

She looked up at him worriedly.

He pulled out the last remaining potion bottle, "I want you to take a dose of this antidote. You see, Draco encountered the potion because it is passed through _touch_..."

Her eyes widened a bit.

"There's no reason to think you would get into a state like he did unless you've been imbibing tonight, but it isn't a safe potion to have running through your veins, so..."

She opened her mouth tentatively and let him spray some in.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How many are there left to check?" Crabbe asked wearily.

"Let's see..." Pansy said, checking off the last first year, then looking down the row of checks. "Um... Millicent... and..." She flipped to the next page, then the next, "Theo... and that looks like it."

"Why wouldn't they have come when we sent the summons?"

Pansy snorted, "When I used to room with Millicent, I was the one waking her up when they summoned us. She sleeps like the dead. Not to mention she snores like a dragon! It got so loud she even drowned out the summons so _I_ couldn't even hear it a time or two. As for Theo, he's probably hitting the Dreamless Sleep potion again."

Crabbe sighed. "He better cut that out. He needs to get some proper sleep, not just drug himself into a coma each night."

Pansy gave a shrug. "Better than him not sleeping at all though I suppose. I'll check Theo, you go check the sleeping dragon."

"Why do I get stuck checking her?" Crabbe said in a slightly petulant tone.

Pansy smiled at him, batting her eyelashes, "Because you're such a sweet boy." She said, leaning over and planting a little kiss on his cheek.

Crabbe rolled his eyes, blushing slightly, "Fine."

Pansy tucked the ledger back in the bookcase and smirked as he wandered off about his task. She found it infinitely amusing how easily the 'big, tough' boy blushed and caved with so little feminine persuasion.

She wandered down the corridor, not even bothering to knock when she got to his door. If he couldn't even hear a summons, he wouldn't hear a knock anyway.

She came to an abrupt stop as she spotted movement. Her eyes went round as she spotted Litty on the bed, riding Theo hard. They were so utterly absorbed in each other they didn't even appear to notice her entrance. She found herself just watching in stunned silence as they finished. Theo stabbed up into her with a deep groan as Litty shook and cried out in pleasure.

Well... Theo certainly seemed to have gotten over his 'little problem'. Pansy just couldn't fathom what would have made that obstinate girl finally come around. The couple settled down into alternately panting for breath and passionate snogging. Just the look of their ardent affection made her want to go drag Blaise back to their room for a romp.

"Get lost, Parkinson. This bed's taken." Litty muttered, looking over at her with a bit of a glare.

Pansy's eyes widened again, but it wasn't from getting caught watching. Litty's eyes were fully dilated, and as Theo glanced over she saw that his were as well. Oh bloody Hell! They were both under the influence of that potion! Well that certainly explained the abrupt emotional about-face. What was she supposed to do now? She definitely couldn't argue with the results considering she had started thinking Theo was going to become a monk before too much longer, but she couldn't just leave them like this. What if it went bad like it had for Draco? She still felt a bit haunted as she recalled the sound of his screams when he'd awoken. Anything that could do _that_ to _Draco_ was dangerous! Still, Litty was more liable to hurt her than accept a potion from her.

"Um... I was just sent to check on you since you didn't come when they sent out the summons. I didn't knock because I thought perhaps you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"I was busy. Anything earth shattering?" Theo asked, though he didn't look as if he really cared about the answer. He didn't even stop nuzzling Litty while awaiting her reply.

"Oh... um... Draco just went missing. We've found him now though."

"Lovely." He murmured, starting to kiss Litty's neck.

"Now bugger off and quit eyeing my fiancé before a claw your bloody eyes out!" Litty muttered, still glaring at her.

Pansy held up her hands in a placating gesture. "Hey, don't worry. I have no intention of touching your fiancé. I'm thrilled to see you two together at last, as a matter of fact. You really belong together, and I'm not just saying that."

That seemed to appease Litty somewhat. She stopped glaring and went back to kissing Theo at any rate.

Pansy shifted uneasily, then thought of something. "Um... Theo? How long has it been since you've had your medicine?"

"Dunno." He muttered distractedly.

"Why don't I get you some? You look like you could use it."

"Why are you still here?" Litty growled irritably.

Pansy shrugged, "He just looked a bit tired, and the medicine gives him a lot more energy. Just thought it would help."

Litty appeared to mull that over.

"Maybe I _should_ have my medicine." Theo conceded.

A mischievous little grin slipped over Litty's lips. "If you insist..."

"No, no. You stay put." Pansy said quickly as they started to shift around. "You two keep each other entertained and I'll get it."

They didn't need much prompting to get back to 'entertaining' each other. Pansy got his measuring cup and took it over to the little ice box. She measured out the proper amount of his medicine, then covertly pulled out the cure and sprayed a couple of squirts of it into the glass while it was hidden behind the ice box door. She swirled it around, hoping they wouldn't notice the ever so slight color change it caused.

She smiled as she brought it back over. "Bottoms up, then I'll be out of your hair. I'll put a do not disturb sign on your door as well so no one else will pester you."

Litty shifted up out of his way so he could prop himself up enough to drink properly. "What's that medicine for anyway?" She asked curiously.

"He just got something in his system his body is having a hard time flushing out. It's nothing." Pansy replied, trying to make it sound like a triviality. She certainly didn't want to get the girl riled in her current state. "Oh, and... um..." Pansy said, dropping her voice, "Just between you and me... your breath is a little... um... Oh, hey, I think I have something..." she said, searching around in her robe pockets as Litty cupped her hand over her mouth, trying to smell her breath. "Here you go."

Litty didn't even think to question it, opening her mouth as Pansy held out the potion. Pansy gave her a couple of squirts to be on the safe side, then slipped it back away.

Litty grimaced at the taste. "This is supposed to be an improvement?"

Theo handed Pansy the glass, claiming Litty's lips. After a long, passionate snog, he pulled away a bit, smirking at her. "You taste just fine to me."

Litty giggled, melting down against him.

Pansy cleaned the cup and put it back in its place, starting for the door. When she got there she paused and looked back. "Oh, and if I may just point out... here in Slytherin we have nice big bathtubs... has Theo shown you his yet?"

Litty giggled, bounding off the bed and all but dragging Theo off into the bathroom. Pansy smiled as she closed the door. Now she just had to send the house elves in there to gather any possibly potion laced clothing and the bed sheets and they'd be set. She just prayed Litty wouldn't go back to being an idiot when it wore off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snape looked around curiously as he reentered his quarters. The lights were dimmed as they usually were when he was sleeping or no one was there. He looked around to be sure. Her clothes and the sodden towel were lying on the bathroom floor, but the robe was gone and the air was cool and free of steam. He opened the other door warily, checking to make sure his bedroom was empty before giving a little sigh of relief. She had listened after all. He'd half expected her to be there, waiting for him when he returned. He was, quite frankly, a bit surprised that she had done as she was told. _Pleasantly_ surprised, of course.

Or was he?

He steadfastly denied the little bit of disappointment that hid in the back of his mind. She was just another little girl with a bad case of puppy love. He'd dealt with the type before. He honestly couldn't see what the allure was, but then the convoluted logic of the females of the species was one thing that no book properly explained.

He closed the doors to the bathroom and straightened up, deep in thought. His father had tried giving him advice about women when he was a teen, but 'the talk' had been short, extremely awkward, and rather less than truly informative. He had just taken his father's advice (what little there was of it) with a grain of salt. He had no illusions that the man knew the first thing about women. His parents had had an arranged marriage, only ever meeting for the first time a couple of days before the wedding, and after his mother's death he'd never seen his father even look at another woman.

He stripped down and stepped into the shower, then mulled that over for a bit as the water cascaded over him. He supposed his father really had loved his mother. In his own way. His mother had told him they loved each other, but he'd never been able to really believe that until long after her death. Anyone who had met his father would have though him incapable of such emotions. Then again, most people thought that of Snape as well.

He sighed, letting the hot water course down over his face. He'd never wanted to be like this. Like his father. He'd fought it for so long... and somehow never even noticed when he'd quietly lost the battle. Diana had thought it was because of the emotional blow he'd suffered when he lost his first love to another back when he was a student at Hogwarts. Poppycock in his opinion. For one, he refused to believe he had actually _loved_ her. Sure he'd fancied her, but she was such an obstinate girl! She'd talked back to him whenever she wanted and tormented him endlessly with her stubbornness. She had been smart and beautiful and quick witted to be sure, but she hadn't even been a pure blood! That status had meant a great deal to him back then.

He couldn't quite overlook the parallels playing out. He could have been describing Hermione.

Well at least he learned his lesson the first time! Playing about with flighty little girls led to nothing but pain when they tired of him and went on to 'greener pastures'. Men like him were never considered more than a passing fancy by females. Sure, he'd had his share of bedmates, but never any that were anywhere near serious. Well, since his first of course. Then again, that probably hadn't truly been serious for _her_.

He let out a little irritable groan. Why was he letting himself think about her again? He always hated when he started to dwell on the subject. Then again... thoughts of her were probably just his way of avoiding thinking about Hermione. He clenched his eyes tightly shut as he made this realization, trying to pull his mind away from his current entanglement.

It was ridiculous for him to feel this way. Especially about _her!_ Even if it would be even remotely moral or in fact legal (and wouldn't therefore get him dismissed and killed)... there was still the fact that anyone who got close to him was in very real peril. He shuddered to think what would happen to her if it got out that he had even kissed her. Bellatrix would want to disembowel her out of that twisted fixation she had on him, Lucius would probably do his best to get his hands on her so he could kill her just to spite him... but not before he'd had his 'fun' with her of course. Voldemort himself would probably want to kill her as possible competition for Snape's loyalty, or simply because she was a 'mudblood' who was tempting one of his minions (since Voldemort still vehemently denied his own impure lineage). Either that or he might hold her and use her to insure Snape's continued loyalty. He couldn't stand even thinking about all of the terrible things that could happen to her, and all because of him.

Well, starting tomorrow, he'd have to just try to find ways to put distance between them. The detentions wouldn't be an issue so long as she and Theo were still going through the inventory. Once that was done perhaps he could ask Draco or Theo to help him with potions or something like that. There was certainly a large enough backlog of potions needed around the castle to keep him occupied for a good long time. He hated it when they got to the point of having to _buy_ them anyway. It always chaffed to see mediocre 'bought' potions being used, even if it was just for cleaning and the like.

Well, that should help with the detentions any way. It would really be best to just not have her around any more than required for her classes, but he couldn't stop giving her detention (especially at the moment) without drawing unwanted attention and suspicion.

Oh what a mess.

He fought off memories of her straddling his lap, kissing him. He glanced down and sighed. He hadn't fought the memories off quite quick enough. He reached over irritably, turning off the hot water. He gasped and shivered at the water turned icy, but bore it for a few moments until he was sure it was effective before turning off the cold as well.

He got out and dried himself off. He was almost tempted to take the Dreamless Sleep potion himself to get rid of all the discordant and inappropriate thoughts that kept creeping into his mind, but that was a true last resort as far as he was concerned. Best to just distract himself other ways.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione awoke to the sound of softly lilting music. She lay there for a moment, wondering where music could be coming from. She heard a sigh from somewhere behind her and became much more alert. The chair had been warm and comfortable and with all the stress and the late hour, sleep had obviously overtaken her.

She heard another noise behind her and carefully shifted the pillow off her head, shifting around and looking back for the source.

Her cheeks went bright red as her eyes went round. Snape was standing there, pouring himself a drink. He was quite obviously fresh from the shower, his hair wet and wearing nothing but a black towel around his waist. She watched as he put the pitcher of what appeared to be some kind of fruit juice back into the small icebox. He picked up his drink, swirling it distractedly, listening to the music and obviously deep in thought. He took a deep draught from the glass, nearly draining it, then strolled off into his bedroom, leaving the door cracked open behind him so he could hear the music.

Hermione's head swam with embarrassment and furious thought. It was blatantly obvious that he was unaware she was still there. He hadn't even spared a single glance in her direction (not to mention that she very much doubted he was in the habit of walking around like that in front of students!). The chair she was in had its back almost completely to the door, so unless he had actually gone around to the other side he wouldn't have been likely to see her. Not to mention she probably blended into the chair quite nicely with the robe and the pillow covering her head to toe.

Whatever should she do? It was rather embarrassing to have let this happen. Well, he didn't have to _know_ she'd stayed. She should just wait around quietly until he was asleep, then slip out and he'd be none the wiser. He said the wards would let her out, right?

She took a deep breath and let it out silently. It was a good plan. Then again, it meant that she had to wait it out here while he went to sleep. How long did he usually take to go to sleep? Would he take Dreamless Sleep potion like he'd told her to? That would be a lucky break. He'd be sound asleep in short order in that case. She glanced over and stifled a sigh, spotting the distinctive shape of the Dreamless Sleep potion bottle amongst the bottles lining the top of his little drink cabinet. It was unlikely he'd have more than one bottle of that in his quarters, and she hadn't seen him take any into his room with him. So much for that hope.

Well, she was awake now, and she'd better stay that way. She certainly didn't want to fall asleep again and have him to find her there in the morning! She glanced around the room some more, but the only things about that would hold her interest for any amount of time would require her to get up and go over to examine them more closely, and she didn't want to be moving about. He was sure to hear her if she did.

Her wandering eyes fell on Connison's book on the table beside her. Well, it was better than nothing. She very gingerly picked it up, bringing it over into her lap. Nothing but time now, so she might as well read the whole entry.

She started off with the particulars of the potion. She'd already read the bit about what it did to you mentally, but now that she wasn't losing focus right away she saw another little tidbit of information that looked rather important. The potion carried with it a curse! It was an insidious curse that could be very unpredictable, especially because no one knew just exactly what its creator had keyed it to react to. Once the potion was in full effect, so was the curse. It had caused serious mental trauma and brain damage in those who invoked it. From the known cases in which it was invoked, it appears to be triggered when the victim seeks help to rid themselves of the potion. Since this theory is still rather vague in nature, it said if you found yourself dosed with this potion it would be best to talk to no one, make the antidote yourself or merely find a way to incapacitate yourself until the potion has run its course. The curse can only reside in the body for so long as there is potion in your veins.

Well that was just slightly frightening! Well, at least the curse would go away on its own along with the potion. It was also a rather good thing that Draco had apparently been able to get her to Snape before the potion was able to take full effect on him or he might have been seriously hurt! Well, if the potion had taken effect on him at all. Considering the contact she'd had with him (unclothed no less!) she had little doubt he had gotten enough on him. Snape got a full dose and he'd probably only been exposed by her hands, face and hair since the rest of where she had been sprayed was covered by clothing. Oh... and possibly through her tears. That was still a bit embarrassing. Then again, it'd also been...

She blushed and turned her eyes back towards the book. Enough of that! She found the bit Snape had mentioned about the legal amnesty for those affected. Well, they appeared to have gone a bit overboard on that bit. She wasn't a criminal, but even she could see the potential for that. It was pretty much an unconditional 'get out of jail free' card! Just get someone daft enough to dose you, commit all the crimes you like, then leave them holding the legal bag for it! They acted like there was absolutely no way to control yourself under this potion, but at least some had to be able to control themselves! Look at Snape. Sure he'd done some things he may well regret in the morning, but once he realized what was happening he was able to control himself just fine! Of course he'd had a lifetime of militantly strict self control to fall back on... and... well, he _had_ kissed her again...

She blushed again as she remembered it. It had been short, but lovely. If only he really _had_ completely lost control...

Well, it was certainly time to get herself good and distracted again! She looked over at the stories that started the section. The theory that led to them using it as an interrogation method had sounded relatively sound really, and it did work in several cases to great effect. Unfortunately, a young Auror had chosen a very poor candidate for it once, and that was all it took. She guessed it just went to show you that you never knew who the real crazies were sometimes. The man they gave it to looked to have been a closet psychopath. She shook her head in disgust as she read about his escape and subsequent rampage. Three Aurors dead; Seven Aurors, two other witnesses and a _dog_ brutally assaulted; over twenty thousand galleons worth of property damage and... She quickly stifled a snort of amusement. Apparently the crazed man met his own rather grisly death when he attempted to perform a 'lewd act' of unspecified nature on a young male Hippogriff. The Auror who gave him the potion was put on leave for an 'almost criminal lapse in judgment'. It was noted that given his family's long standing history of public service and good works, he would most likely be reinstated at the end of the exhaustive hearings on the incident, but the Ministry official that was interviewed about the incident expressed his certainty that it was unlikely the boy would go far in the Ministry after such a debacle.

Hermione squinted, peering closer at the black and white wizarding photo near the top of the page. The caption said it was of the man who went insane, taken just moments before the whole sordid mess started. The Auror that was busily measuring out a dose of the potion (over and over again) looked oddly familiar. She tilted her head a bit, trying to work it out. Who did he remind her of? From the cut of the clothes, it looked to be a somewhat older photo. She looked over, spotting a column to the side that seemed to be nothing more than a list of facts. She combed down it. Snape was right! She really was thorough! She listed every known fact available. She had dates, times down to the minute, the name of the man who took the photo, the type of camera and film he used, and even a notation that made little sense to her, but she was pretty sure was some kind of notation of what formula the potion he used developing the film was. Her eyes drifted down the column and stopped, widening.

Auror in charge at time of incident: Auror Cornelius Fudge.

NO WAY! She had to press her hand over her mouth firmly to stifle the giggle that bubbled up inside her. No. It couldn't be... And yet now that she thought about it, that did seem to be who the young man reminded her of. She held the page while she flipped to the front to check the publish date. It was a first edition from 1961. It _could_ have been him... She flipped back, eyeing the picture. How the bloody Hell had he gone from this daft boy who looked slated for terminal political obscurity to _Minister of Magic?_ She shook her head, what little hope she still had that the political system of the Magical world had merely hit a minor bump and would eventually right itself dying. Any system that let such a mentally deficient man into its highest position was obviously hopelessly flawed.

Well, that was certainly a story she'd have to tell the boys. She blushed slightly as she thought of them. What would they think if they knew how she'd been acting with _Snape_ of all people? She shuddered to think. Oh and Harry! There was no doubt it would come out that she'd been up on that tower with Dean. Was he going to be mad at her for lying to him to get the map?

The map! It was still in her robe, sitting and probably getting all sodden on the bathroom floor! She bit her lip. She couldn't just leave it there! If she waited it could get ruined! Or the house elves might pick up the laundry before she got to it!

Well, it had been at least five minutes. There was a chance he was asleep anyway. She carefully closed the book and set it on the table, then very gingerly extracted herself from the depths of the chair's deep cushions. She didn't think she made any sounds getting up, but she stood there for a few moments listening to see if he heard just in case.

Nothing but the gently flowing music.

Well, here goes. She carefully tiptoed forward, then came to a stop just before she would get within sight of the ajar door. She carefully shifted forward, peeking into his room. She felt a little flood of relief. From this angle she couldn't see anything more than the foot of his bed. She could see the vague outline of his legs beneath the covers, but he wouldn't be able to see her.

She tiptoed past and on into the bathroom. She looked over to where she had left her things pensively as she entered. There was nothing on the floor! Had they taken them already? She let out a silent sigh of relief as she saw the hamper in the corner, a bit of a towel trailing out from under the lid. Of course _Snape_ wouldn't have left the place in such a state! She should have known better. If she'd been thinking, she would have picked up her own things. As it was, she'd done no more than wring them out a bit and toss them out onto the floor about half way through her shower to get them out of her way. She wasn't used to showering with her sodden clothing laying about her feet, clogging up the drain and getting in the way whenever she so much as turned around. Snape would undoubtedly tease her for her slovenliness tomorrow.

Well, she certainly didn't want to get re-dosed with that wretched potion. It would be a bit hard to explain why she needed more of the antidote, and she half feared it might set off that bloody curse to even try to ask for some. She grabbed up a washcloth and used it to gingerly start picking through the clothes in the hamper. His were on top unfortunately. She tried not to notice how strongly the clothing held Snape's scent since he'd so recently worn it. She'd almost gotten used to the slight smell of the robe, but the fresh scent of the hamper was a bit heady. She paused, biting her lip as she came across his crisp white undershirt. She'd always wondered if those pristine glimpses of white peeking out almost teasingly from beneath his shrouding, intimidating pure black clothing were somehow reflective of the man who wore them. She'd always wondered if there was something more than that dark, sinister exterior... something that still remained light and pure, hidden just out of sight.

She barely caught herself as she started reaching out to feel the material. She shook herself, trying to get her mind back on track. She started shifting the shirt to the side, but then paused, noticing something to the side.

Oh she felt so bloody daft! The things from her robe were setting out there neatly on a small shelf. She should have just looked around! She carefully shoved the clothing back away and went over. Everything was there. Her wand, spare quill, the tiny box Fred and George had given her, a spare handkerchief (she'd taken to carrying one of her own since the train!), a small Muggle spiral notepad (the ink was a bit smudged, but Snape had obviously dried everything for her), a few odds and ends, and last, but certainly not least, the map. She sighed in relief, picking it up and examining it. It looked fine. She got her wand and very softly whispered "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

The map filled itself in just as always, obviously no worse for wear. She looked around, seeing what was going on. Dumbledore was with Professor Sprout in Hufflepuff, and was undoubtedly helping her check over her students. McGonagall was still in Gryffindor, but it looked as if Flitwick was going through his own students with the help of Oblique. She glared at the little spot that read Steven Cornfoot. She couldn't prove it, but this smacked of something he would be involved with, and since he'd read that book at least three times, there was no doubt in her mind he knew of the potion.

Her eyes drifted back to Gryffindor, combing down the different levels. In the girl's dorms all the rooms were properly filled except for the sixth year girl's room, which was oddly completely empty. Where could they all be? She checked over the boy's rooms. McGonagall appeared to be checking the first years. All the other rooms were full except for the sixth year boys room. Harry was the only one there, in his bed from the position and how stationary his dot was. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted another person on that level. Lavender Brown was in their lavatory. From the look of it, most likely crouched in the linen closet. That cowardly little bint! Hiding in the bathroom like a... Hermione blushed, realizing perhaps she shouldn't say anything bad about hiding in bathrooms, trying to avoid detection considering her own current situation. Well, other than Lavender, where were the others?

She flipped over to the Hospital Wing and sighed. There were the missing Gryffindors lined up right where the beds would be, Pomfrey flitting between them. Dean, Seamus and Neville were on one side of the room, Parvati, Shandra and Ron on the other. Had it really spread that far? She cringed to think what might have occurred to get them all into the Hospital wing. She didn't even want to contemplate it. Was Parvati exposed when Hermione had asked for help spraying it on? That would certainly make her feel guilty! And what about the others? She'd only come into contact with Dean, and he certainly couldn't have gotten enough on him to expose four other people, could he? Had the others all come into contact with Litty?

She furrowed brow. Where _was_ Litty? She flipped around a bit, trying to keep the folds of parchment silent. She bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud. Well about bloody time! There was little doubt in her mind what she and Theo were doing considering they were in Theo's bedroom and their dots were indistinguishable from each other. She let out a little amused breath. At least _someone_ got to be happy and get a well deserved shag tonight! Perhaps that potion wasn't completely devoid of merit after all.

Well, she should probably try to sneak out now. She carefully collected up her things, sticking them into the big pockets of the robe. Hopefully he would just think the house elves had returned the items to their rightful owner. Too bad that book hadn't mentioned anything about memory loss without invoking the curse or imbibing. She was sure there was more than one person who would like to forget the events of tonight.

Once she had everything tucked neatly away she turned... and let out a little gasp. She'd been so intent on finding the map when she'd entered the bathroom that she hadn't even looked over and seen that Snape had left the door to his room wide open. She stood there like a deer in headlights, too stunned by her own stupidity to register what she was seeing for a moment. Then she relaxed, letting out a relieved breath. He was laying there on his bed in plain sight, but his back was to her and he appeared to be asleep.

She felt like melting into a puddle of relief. She could just imagine how mortifying that would have been if he'd found her there, digging about in his clothing in the dimly lit bathroom when she was supposed to be gone. She could picture turning around and seeing him leaning against the door frame, arms folded over his chest and smirking. He would have asked her what the bloody Hell she thought she was doing lurking about his room, but she probably would have been struck dumb with embarrassment. Then he would have come over and...

She blushed, sure her imagination was going in a _very_ different direction than reality would have. If he'd have _really_ wanted _that_, they would both be lying in that bed by now, happily exhausted. Her cheeks were positively burning by this point. She shouldn't be thinking about such things, even in theory... but it was really hard not to while looking at him laying there in bed, the covers bunched down to around his waist, his back bare. Despite the low light, she could still see the slight mottling the needles had left.

She started slightly as he let out a sigh, shifting rather abruptly over onto his back, his head turning towards her. She squinted through the near darkness, but his eyes were closed. She moved a bit closer, resting her hand on the door frame as she peered over, trying to be sure. He still looked asleep, though his sleep seemed to be troubled.

She couldn't help but wonder if it was thoughts of her that disturbed his slumber. If so, were the thoughts good, but he was fighting against them, or bad? What she would give to get a peek inside his head. Then again, would she like what she found if she did? Thinking about it, it had been _her_ that had initiated everything that had thus far occurred between them. Had he stopped her because he was afraid of losing his job, or because he really didn't want her? As much as she tried to convince herself that that had to be the case, she couldn't make herself believe it. She'd heard his voice when he told her she was beautiful, seen the look in his eyes. He couldn't have just made that up, could he? Sure, he appeared to be an exceptional actor considering how well he deceived Voldemort, but he couldn't have lied to her about _that_... could he? Why would he have? What possible reason could he have had for such deception? He certainly wouldn't have needed it to get into her knickers. She'd practically been _begging_ for it already.

Not that much had changed. Sure, she could feel her inhibitions reasserting themselves... but she still wanted him terribly. It was completely mental, she knew, and yet she couldn't seem to make it go away. Why was she acting so irrationally? Why did she have to... hold up... was he naked under that blanket? The blanket was riding a bit low on his stomach and she saw no sign of clothing peeking out... Her eyes widened as she found herself staring down at him, no more than a few feet from his bed. Whatever had possessed her to move so near? She was acting such an idiot! He could wake and spot her at any moment! She knew she should turn and leave his quarters now... but she just couldn't seem to move away.

She looked down at him, trying to think this through logically, sure that if she did that she would realize how ridiculous this really was. She stood there for a long while, dredging up her feelings and thoughts about this man and carefully sorting and analyzing them. When she was done with that, she went through what she knew of the potion and how that had fit into the equation, leading to her seemingly unreasoning current fixation. The more she thought about it, the more it started making sense to her, but it didn't seem to be helping her current dilemma much. Then her mind paused over a particular fact she'd picked up. Then her mind started mulling over the fact's implications and the possibilities it posed in her current situation, weighing each carefully.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snape was brought abruptly out of his disturbing dream by the feel of something brushing his cheek. In and instant he registered the feel of a presence beside him and his hand darted under his pillow as his eyes sprung open. As his eyes focused, he wasn't sure for a moment if he was fully awake yet. He blinked his eyes, but the image that met them did not change. Hermione was sitting on the bed beside him, wearing his black robe, her hand pulling back. "Herm... Miss Granger, what the bloody Hell are you doing in here? How did you get back into my quarters?"

"I never left. I fell asleep on the chair in your common room." She said in a small, abashed voice.

He ran his fingers through his hair, still feeling a bit disoriented. "Why didn't you merely leave when you woke? Nothing would have stopped you, and it's not safe to be waking me up like that! I could have cursed you before realizing who you were!"

She flashed him a little smirk. "Do you really think I'm daft enough to wake _you_ up without disarming you first?"

He reached up again, feeling under his pillow, but his wand was indeed gone. He looked over incredulously as she held it up where he could see it before setting it on his bedside table. "I see. How very astute. A bit disturbing for _me_ though." How had she managed that without waking him? He must really be off his game! He rubbed his hands over his face, taking a deep breath. "Is there something you need, Miss Granger? An escort to the Room of Requirement to make sure you get there this time perhaps?"

"I... just wanted to ask you something."

"What?" He asked warily, subtly pulling the blanket up a bit.

"Well... before I ask... could you promise me that you will answer it with complete, brutal honesty?"

He eyed her for a moment. Her eyes were still dilated a bit, but that could just be the dim lighting. She looked coherent and logical. He didn't like the idea of giving a promise to be honest before even knowing the question, but he could tell by the determined set of her eyes that she wasn't going to let this go. If he wanted her out without a fight, he knew he'd best just agree and be done with it. He sighed, "This doesn't concern the Dark Lord, does it?"

She gave him a little smile, "No, most definitely not."

"It wouldn't endanger your life or that of others to know the answer?"

She shook her head again, "I'm not looking for classified information here. I just want an honest answer to a simple question."

He mulled that over for a moment, then gave a little nod, "Very well."

She smiled, but looked rather nervous. He waited patiently as she appeared to be thinking hard on how exactly she should word it. After a moment, she looked up, her expression resolute. "I want to know if you really want me."

That one knocked him for a loop. "I beg your pardon?"

She sighed. "Listen, I know that simple, physical attraction sometimes just can't be avoided. Hormones and body chemistry and the like. I know you said some things before you realized about the potion... but I'm not daft. That potion was a disinhibitor, not a truth serum. It was like being drunk in a way... and people don't always tell the truth or say what they really mean when they are drunk. Still, I could feel the desire when you held me... when you kissed me. I want to know if it was just purely a physical reaction or... well if you are really attracted to _me_." She took a deep, steeling breath and met his eyes. "I just want to know if what you desired was me as a person, or just my body." She summed up in a slightly embarrassed rush.

He blinked in astonishment. When he'd shrugged it off enough to speak, he sighed, "What happened..."

"The question wasn't about if there was desire on your part or not." She cut in, sensing the direction his answer was taking immediately, "I _know_ there was. Males aren't very good at disguising that fact _physically_. I just want to know what caused it."

Snape's cheeks actually colored a bit and he looked away. He had no doubt his body had given him away quite completely both times really, he'd just hoped she hadn't noticed. He sighed again, laying his head back down on the pillow and staring upwards unseeingly. "Does it matter?" He asked softly.

"It does to me."

"And you're not going to drop this." He said, not even bothering to make it sound like a question.

"I can't. Not until I know for sure."

"Can we at least discuss this somewhere else? Perhaps some other time?"

"Just answer." She said in exasperation.

He looked over at her contemplatively. He might be tempted to tell her whatever she wanted to hear just to be done with it, but he _had_ promised to tell the truth... and besides, at the moment he had no clue what it was she wanted to hear. Was she fishing for compliments about her body to bolster her wounded self confidence? Did she just want to know that a man could desire her for her mind? Then again, maybe she was just trying to rationalize what had happened in her mind. She always seemed to have a need to understand everything, and he didn't imagine what had happened between them was making much sense to her. It sure wasn't to him. Well, she'd always been rather mature for her age. Perhaps she could handle the truth.

"Well... your body _does_ possess many attributes that I, and probably at least ninety percent of the males of the proper age to notice, would find desirable. I will admit that I do find your face and figure very aesthetically pleasing. _But_..." He said as her eyes dropped, "If you truly think me shallow enough to be attracted by simple physical beauty alone, then I must admit that I feel rather insulted."

Her eyes darted back up to meet his and she bit her lip, unsure what to make of that.

He probably should have left it at that, but he found himself going on. Her warm brown eyes seemed to be coaxing him on, making him say more than was probably wise. He couldn't seem to stop himself from reaching up and brushing his fingers down her cheek. "You have one of the most beautiful minds I've ever encountered. You have fire and conviction, intellect and reason, courage, strength and so very much more... all _far_ beyond your years. From the first day that I met you when you were no more than a child, new to the magical world, I could see the great potential held in that awkward young shell. Even when you annoyed the living Hell out of me," he said with a little smirk, "Which, admittedly, you did _quite_ often... You always had my respect. You may be blossoming into a rather stunning young woman, but even if you grew to be the most beautiful woman ever born, your outside would still be outshone by that brilliant mind. Never devalue yourself by thinking that any man worth his salt would ever think of you as no more than a pretty face."

Her reply was inarticulate, yet very expressive. It took him several minutes to force himself to break the kiss, trying to pull away as best he could, though she was now half draped across him. "We can't, Hermione." He said, immediately irritated with himself that he'd allowed it to carry on that long... and at the remorse he hadn't been able to keep out of his voice.

A little shiver went through her as he said her name properly, "Yes we can." She murmured, going back to snogging him.

He was able to pull away much quicker this time. "No, we _can't_." He said more firmly.

She shifted up onto her elbows so she could look at him, "I'd never tell. I swear. Besides, I read the entry on the Liberatis potion. Even if someone found out, you couldn't be held liable for it. We could just say it was the potion."

"There's barely any of that in our systems by now."

"There's enough. Besides, there'd be no way for them to tell _when_ it happened. We could just say it happened before you realized and made the cure. We were in your office long enough. It could have happened then." She let out a pained sigh as she saw the continued reluctance in his dark eyes. She dropped her eyes, going on in a soft, slightly embarrassed voice, "I've been dreaming about you... about _this_ for over a week now with no respite. It's driving me straight round the twist, and I don't think it's going to stop on its own." She met his gaze again, "We have this one perfect chance to do as we please without having to worry about repercussions beyond us. Please make it real. Just this once. I have to know how it really feels."

He closed his eyes. He couldn't think clearly while looking into those soft, pleading brown eyes. He didn't want to admit how horribly tempted he was. "Even without legalities, there are _moral_ issues. You're still my student and you're still an underage witch..."

"No I'm not."

He blinked his eyes open, "What?"

"I'm seventeen. I'm not underage."

"When did this happen?"

"Today." She said with a blush, "It's my birthday."

"Oh..." he said softly, trying to remember what other reasons he had. It was difficult with her so near. Merlin he wanted her... and the more he thought about it, the more merit her reasoning had... "But why would you want _me?_ There are plenty of boys your age who would want you."

She smiled down at him softly. "Maybe... but I mean look at them! They're all so immature and flighty and... do you honestly think any of them will ever truly _understand_ me? Connecting with someone on an intellectual level isn't exactly high in their priority list at this age, now is it? I could have had sex already tonight if that was all I wanted. Dean was certainly interested!" She said, trying not to flinch as she remembered it. "But I stopped him... or well at least tried. I told him no. Not because I didn't want it... but because I didn't want it with _him_. He started touching me and I realized that it didn't feel right... because he wasn't the one I wanted." She said, slipping her leg over him so her body straddled his. "Because he wasn't _you_." Her own boldness was shocking even to her, but then she'd never wanted anything as much as she wanted him right now. That overwhelming desire seemed to push aside her reticence quite completely.

He sighed sadly, "It would still put you at risk. Being with me is _dangerous_, no matter how careful we are. Half the time I'm hanging about with psychotic, sociopathic people with over inflated egos and delusions of grandeur. They would gut you for giggles if they thought it would torment me. Besides... even without having to consider them... You seem to be forgetting that I'm a _Death Eater_, Hermione. I'm not the type of man a nice girl like you should be anywhere near."

She gave a little derisive snort, "A _real_ Death Eater wouldn't have hesitated, now would he? He would have taken what he wanted without a qualm, then merely used magic, violence or manipulation to cover his transgressions. Refute it all you want, but we both know that in your heart you're no more a Death Eater than _I_ am. I'm willing to take my chances. Are you?"

She sat there, watching him as he lay there beneath her for a long moment, contemplating her with a neutral expression on his face. "Could you hand me my wand?" He asked at length.

She was a bit surprised by the odd request, but shifted over and retrieved it. She handed it to him with a touch of trepidation.

He softly muttered a spell, gently tapping her with his wand. She felt a rush go through her, but she wasn't sure if it was from the spell or the realization of what it meant. She may be a virgin, but as a conscientious young adult, she'd learned the standard contraceptive spells.

She felt decidedly light headed as he set his wand back on the bedside table and reached up, gently untying the belt at her waist. "You're _sure _this is what you want?" He asked softly.

She quickly pulled off the robe, tossing it on the floor, then dropped down on him eagerly. The feel of their bare skin touching made her feel a bit dizzy with anticipation. She looked into those dark, piercing eyes she was coming to adore so dearly. It boggled her mind that he could possibly want her as well. She grinned mischievously, wondering what he'd think if he knew she'd picked him over an _incubus_. She leaned her head down and gently ran her tongue across his bottom lip. He gave a little shiver of pleasure, quickly claiming her lips, snogging her ardently. She closed her eyes contentedly as his hands began exploring her. She moaned softly as he caressed her breast. Yes, it finally felt truly and completely _right_.

He gently rolled her over onto her back. It felt so amazing feeling the weight of him pressing her to the bed as his tongue taught hers a number of new tricks. She pressed her hips up against him, but the blanket was still irritatingly in the way. She broke the kiss. "The blanket..." She panted in frustration.

He shifted his head up, smirking down at her. "Patience, Miss Granger." He said with a slightly teasing tone, "You'll soon learn that Slytherins don't do things by halves."

She shivered at the soft spoken promise in those words. She bit her bottom lip as he started kissing his way teasingly down her body. She shivered as he trailed little licks and gentle kisses down her stomach. He couldn't possibly be planning to...

She let out a little startled trill, grabbing handfuls of that damp, silky black hair as he settled contentedly between her legs. In no time at all he had her panting and crying out with abandon. She wouldn't have believed it possible, but it felt even better than when Goyle had done this to her, and she was sure it was more than just because she wanted Snape so much more. How on earth could a man know how to elicit pleasure from the female body so completely? Then again, she really didn't care where he learned it, she just didn't want it to stop!

She thrashed in his grasp, though not enough to escape his attentions, crying out echoingly loud as he pushed her over the edge time and again. She let out little whimpers of relief when he finally let up on her, the pleasure having become almost torturously intense. She just lay there, panting dazedly as he shifted up, tossing the covers back towards the foot of the bed, then gently started back up her body.

He settled back down when he reached her breasts, starting to patiently explore them with his tongue. It felt amazing, and she absolutely loved the way he touched her... but he hadn't even slipped so much as a finger into her yet and her body was starting to throb and ache for penetration. She thrust her hips up against him, but they could find no more than his stomach to press up against with him so low on her body.

With a deeply frustrated sound, she wrapped her arms around him and arched her body up, managing to roll them over (glad his bed was inordinately large). From the slightly mischievous glint dancing in his eyes she could tell he'd half expected the move. She shifted up onto her knees, shifting herself down his body a bit, having no trouble at all finding the object of her desire. She stroked him, staring at it a bit dazedly. Thank Merlin he wasn't hung like Goyle! Still, she hoped it wasn't big enough to hurt her too much. It throbbed in her hand and she forgot all about fear of the pain it might bring. It couldn't possible hurt more than the wicked ache in her loins.

She rubbed it against her, trying to regain her confidence and hide the nervous trembling of her hand. She smiled up at him. "Gryffindors are known for _courage_... not _patience!_" she said with far more confidence than she felt. The smile that crossed his lips reassured her enough. She closed her eyes and shifted him up some. She took a bracing breath, then thrust down, impaling herself on him with a single fluid motion. The flash of pain wasn't inconsiderable, but she barely noticed it, immediately enraptured with the feel of having him inside her. She cried out as he thrust up, burying himself completely. She shudder and shook, almost immediately sent over the edge. She tried to work him deeper before her body had even stopped trembling. She shifted around a bit, trying to figure out what would be a proper angle, but she was having a hard time finding it.

Suddenly she felt him pull her close. Before she even knew what was happening, their positions were somehow reversed once again. She was barely coherent as he started moving inside her. The sensations he was sending through her were so very much more than she ever could have imagined. She vaguely registered that his hands were shifting her legs into place, but the feel of his body pressing her to the bed, invading and merging with hers almost teasingly slow made all else fade from her mind.

Her awareness of him cleared and sharpened. She reached up, gently pulling his head down a bit. He claimed her lips with no further need for prompting. The kiss wasn't urgent like before. It was slow and sensuous. Their tongues caressed only fleetingly in passing, but the kiss was filled with a low, burning passion unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling like she was starting to float away.

It only took a few minutes of that before she broke the kiss suddenly, crying out and arching up against him as another peak snuck up on her, taking her completely by surprise. She clutched him tightly as it raged through her, clinging precariously to consciousness. It was a good several minutes before her mind had stabilized enough to make the world stop spinning around her. He was kissing her neck, just below her ear, still moving inside her. She gathered her scattered senses as best she could, shifting her head over and nuzzling against his ear. "I want to feel you finish." She murmured. The words were a bit bold for her, but she wasn't sure her body could handle too much more. She absolutely loved the feel of it... of him, but he seemed capable of keeping this up for quite some time, and she felt telling him to 'hurry up' might be taken wrong.

He let out a little groan. "As the lady wishes." He murmured back, speeding up.

She couldn't help by cry out with complete abandon as she felt him let his passion take over, her voice drowning out the bed's creaking protests. Her head started spinning again, but she tried to hold it off as long as she could. She could feel it building inside her, threatening to overwhelm her.

"Snape!" She cried out as she felt her hold slipping. He stabbed into her almost immediately, finishing with a deep groan. The sound and the feel of it was the most exquisite experience she could imagine. She just let go completely, letting the sensations carry her away as he shuddered against her. It was intoxicating and overwhelming as it seemed intent on washing her mind away completely.

"Happy birthday, Hermione." She heard him whisper softly in her ear as the world faded to black.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Fanfiction obviously put in another bloody upgrade, thus the need for the new dividers. Why do they have to do that? If I knew how to put in a good, visible divider 'properly' then I would, but until then I have to break this up with SOMETHING! Anyhow...


	26. Shattering the Myth

A/N - warning: STRONG adult content in the last scene. You've been given fair warning.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 26  
Shattering the Myth

Snape came slowly awake, feeling warm and more at peace than he had in ages. He'd always loved the feel of waking up in a woman's arms. Hermione's head was nestled neatly under his chin, their bodies comfortably entwined, feeling almost as if they were meant to fit together like this. He fought back harsh reality for now, wanting to just enjoy this for a time. The music played on in the other room, giving him a sense of timelessness though he knew it had to be around dawn. He should rouse her soon and get her to the Room of Requirement... but it felt so good just lying there.

She stirred against him, then let out a little contented sigh, pulling him closer. He stroked her hair, unsure what to say.

"I was afraid I would wake up and discover it had just been an elaborate dream." She murmured.

"No. Not a dream." He replied softly.

She shifted her head up, looking at his face intently. "You don't regret it, do you?" She asked worriedly, noting the slight strain that had crept into his voice.

He looked into those beautiful, soft brown eyes, searching for a way to answer that. How could he possibly put into words what he felt right now so that she would understand? Before he could even begin to properly puzzle it out, he tensed, feeling an intrusion on his wards.

He released her, sitting up abruptly and snatching up his wand. Oddly, the door didn't seem to be the direction it was coming from. His eyes focused on the wall across from them, narrowing in concentration as he tried to fathom the nature of the intrusion. Suddenly the wall before him crackled with brilliant sparks of light. He dropped down to shield Hermione. but no explosion followed.

He looked up cautiously, then stared in amazement. There was a new door in his wall!

They recognized it at the same moment. "What is _that_ doing _here?_" Hermione asked, just as shocked as he was.

"Oh bloody Hell! Someone's come looking for you. Get through the door. Quickly!" Snape snapped.

Hermione scrambled out of the bed, standing uncertainly before the door. Snape hurried around, wrapping the robe around her shoulders. "But what...?" Hermione started.

Snape silenced her with a kiss, then she found herself propelled through the door. She looked around, feeling a bit stunned. She was in... her bathroom? The room around her was most definitely her own Muggle bathroom back home. She turned around, but the door she'd come through was a blank, tile covered wall once again.

She spun around with a startled squeak as the bathroom door opened.

McGonagall was standing there, looking surprised. "Ah, there you are!" She said, looking exhausted but relieved. "This bloody room made me wander through the entire house looking for you! Didn't you hear me calling?"

Hermione slipped her arms through the robe sleeves properly, blushing furiously. "Sorry..." She stammered, trying to get a hold of herself. "I didn't hear you. I think the rooms are soundproof."

"Ah..." McGonagall said, looking her over.

"I... um... was just about to take a shower."

"Are you alright, my dear?" She asked softly.

"Fine." Hermione muttered embarrassedly as she tied the waist belt. "Just... a bit jumpy perhaps."

"I heard what happened last night... you do remember it...?"

Hermione dropped her eyes, quickly nodding.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No." Hermione said a bit too quickly.

McGonagall gave her a grim smile. "Probably still a bit too fresh in your mind. If you should want to talk about it later, my door is always open."

Hermione just nodded, peering intently at the floor.

"I know sometimes in situations like this, the girl feels as if she was somehow _responsible_... I just wanted you to know... it wasn't..."

"I know that." Hermione said quickly. She didn't usually make a habit of interrupting McGonagall, but the conversation was making her very uneasy. She found herself unconsciously scratching at the teeth marks Dean had left on her neck.

McGonagall made a sad sound, moving closer to look at it.

Hermione shifted back, pressing back against the wall and McGonagall came to a stop. "I'm fine." She said, pulling the collar of the robe a bit higher to hide the mark.

McGonagall nodded, though she had a look of intense sadness on her face. "Still, I'd like you to go see Madam Pomfrey today. Just to be sure you're alright. Merlin knows what that ghastly potion might have done to you. It's still quite early. I wanted to wake you in case you wanted to go before breakfast."

Hermione looked over into the mirror. The eyes staring back at her looked perfectly normal. "I'm fine now. The potion has had plenty of time to get out of my system by now, and the curse goes away with it, so..."

"Curse?"

Hermione started slightly at the sharp reply. "Um... yes... the curse that is carried by the potion."

"Professor Snape didn't mention any curse!" McGonagall said, looking frankly shocked that he would have left out such an important fact.

"Oh... well he probably _couldn't_ tell you about that. See I accidentally kind of got some of the potion on him..." She blushed as McGonagall arched an eyebrow at that. She dropped her eyes. "I was... a bit upset... and I kind of... cried on his shoulder for a bit. Well... for _quite_ a bit actually. Now that I think about it, it's a bit embarrassing really..." Hermione said uncomfortable, blushing darkly.

"You couldn't control it." McGonagall said reassuringly, "Go on. You were going to tell me about this curse."

"Ya... um... well he was under its power, so if he'd tried to tell you about it and the curse interpreted it as him trying to get help it could have done some serious mental damage to him. Nearest they can figure, seeking help is what triggers it. People have gone insane, gotten brain damage, severe memory loss, slipped into comas..." She trailed off as she saw the tense, contemplative look on the woman's face. "No one triggered it, did they?" She asked worriedly.

McGonagall sighed sadly. "That would seem to explain what has happened to Miss Patil. She collapsed in a corridor last night. Sir Nicholas was there when it happened. He said she was on her way to see me but seemed disoriented, and when he tried to lead her to my room she fainted dead away. She must have been coming to me for help." She reached out to pat Hermione's shoulder reassuringly when she saw the stricken look on her face, but thought better of it mid-gesture and pulled her hand back away. "Don't you worry. Severus said he would see what he could do today. I'm sure she'll be back to rights soon."

Hermione felt a horrible wrench of guilt in her stomach. That one was definitely her fault. "How about the others? Is everyone else alright?"

The grim look on her face as she appeared to be gathering her thoughts didn't bode well. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Finnigan just had superficial injuries. We kept them in the Hospital wing overnight, but it was mostly just a precaution in case they were exposed to that potion and started showing adverse effects... Mr. Thomas..." She took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore and I were working on him all night. He is still in restraints, but hopefully now that most of the major damage has been reversed it should finish working its way completely out of his system. The raw Damiana mixed with that potion and whatever it was originally mixed with and at least one other potion we can't identify in such a way as to create a truly horrible reaction, made even worse by the fact that he appears to have consumed some alcohol."

"He brought some butterbeers for us to drink. I didn't have any, but I think he had two... but those don't have much alcohol in them really..."

"Well, even that small amount had a nearly catastrophic effect. By the time we found him he was reduced to a primal, animalistic mental state... He violently attacked his roommates. He bit and cut Mr. Finnigan quite badly and was trying to stab Mr. Weasley with a shard of glass when we came in."

Hermione put her hand over her mouth, aghast.

"Mr. Goyle stopped him. It took a bit of excessive force to manage, but the cuts, broken arm and wrist that Mr. Thomas incurred are already healed, the bruises are slowly but surely fading and the concussion should be no more than a headache by the time he comes around."

Hermione shook her head. And all this just because of one deluded girl and her idiotic plan to get Hermione laid. She blushed a bit, realizing that the plan had actually succeeded, though not as planned. "So... were there any more that got hurt?" She asked before she could dwell on that fact long.

"Well... Severus stunned Mr. Longbottom... thinking about it, that was probably a good thing. He had obviously been exposed, and I believe he was just about to ask us to help Parvati. That might well have provoked a nasty reaction from that curse. In retrospect, I'm sure that preventing such an event was the reason for Severus' actions, though he didn't explain himself." She said, feeling a bit bad for having assumed his intentions were other than altruistic at the time. Still, that didn't really explain stunning Harry.

"Anyone else?" Hermione prompted. She knew who'd been in the hospital wing, and they hadn't all been covered yet, but she couldn't give away she knew there were more without having to explain _how_ she knew.

"Well... Shandra Van Burkina was also... _affected_."

Hermione furrowed her brow at McGonagall's unusually reticent tone.

McGonagall let out a little sigh, seeing the look. "We found her in Mr. Thomas' bed." She said delicately.

Hermione gasped. "He didn't...?" She asked fearfully. Fighting him off was terrifying enough already when he had came at her, and from the sound of it, he had gotten much worse as the night progressed.

"From what the others said, it doesn't appear as if it was _against her will_... but he did get quite rough with her towards the end from the look of it. She had numerous bruises and bite marks on her body and... _other_ injuries that, though relatively minor may leave some lingering tenderness and discomfort. We are hopeful that we were able to cast the Contraceptive spell on her in time, though of course it will take several days to be sure. Pomfrey will be keeping her today to let her rest and make sure she's recovering properly... which I'm sure she will!" She quickly added, seeing the upset look on Hermione's face. "And thankfully neither Ravenclaw nor Hufflepuff were affected at all."

"But Litty's ok, right?"

"How did you know she was affected?" McGonagall asked in surprise.

"The Liberatis potion was in her odor neutralizing potion. Lavender sent me a fake present that contained some kind of stink bomb, and Litty let me use some. I got the brunt of it, but she had to have had more than enough to affect her."

McGonagall nodded thoughtfully. "I was worried about her when I couldn't find her in the Tower, but she turned up in Slytherin Dungeon. Miss Parkinson said she'd already been given the antidote, washed up and put to bed, so I left her there for the night. They promised to look after her until she was well."

Hermione couldn't hide the little smile that slipped over her lips. "I'm sure they will. Oh..." she said, her smile disappearing as she remembered what had prompted Snape's departure the night before. "What about Malfoy? He's the one who pulled Dean off of me. He's alright, isn't he?"

Another grim expression that made Hermione's stomach turn with anxiety. "He should be fine." She said softly, but with a tone that told Hermione that no further information would be forthcoming.

Hermione stood there in silent contemplation for a time, then sighed, "Well, what did Lavender have to say for herself?"

"We haven't been able to locate Miss Brown for questioning yet."

"Figures." Hermione muttered darkly.

"Don't you worry. This isn't going away. We'll find her sooner or later, and then I'm going to have some hard questions for that girl. Well, that is if the Ministry lets me have a chance at her."

"The Ministry?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"The potion was _illegal_, and thus we were required by law to report the abuse of it on school grounds. A delegation should be arriving shortly to start their investigation."

"Oh." Hermione said softly. She had known it was illegal, but somehow it was a little startling to realize that the law would really get involved in a childish prank. Hogwarts was such a closed and self-contained world that it was often jarring when aspects of the outside world intruded upon it.

"Why don't you take a nice hot bath and try to relax some? I'm afraid they will probably want to question you as well since you appear to have been the main focus of the attack."

"Oh. Alright." She said, trying to keep the nervousness at that prospect out of her voice. Her efforts were obviously less than effective.

"Don't worry." McGonagall said reassuringly, "You've done nothing wrong. I know your experience with the Ministry has been a bit... less than promising in recent times, but they've been much more amenable since His return was confirmed. They shouldn't give you any troubles."

"If you say so." Hermione conceded, trying hard not to think about the slight ache between her legs and how it had gotten there.

"Well I'll leave you to that. I'm afraid I'm going to need a bit of a rest before facing today. I'm not quite as spry as I used to be."

"I find that hard to believe." Hermione said with a little smile.

McGonagall actually smiled back before giving her a little departing nod and leaving. Hermione listened at the door until she heard her leave the bedroom, then followed, peeking out her bedroom door, watching her as she went down the stairs and out the door. It was rather disorienting to see her front door opening up into a Hogwarts corridor.

She gave a little sigh of relief as the door closed, the locks slipping back into place with a reassuring click behind her. Hermione closed the bedroom door and rubbed her hands over her face. That had been close! What would she have done if the Room of Requirement hadn't fetched her? She sighed as she let her hands drop. The Ministry! This was just great! Like she wasn't worried enough about just her teachers and fellow students finding out what happened last night. Now she had _them_ to worry about too! Despite McGonagall's reassurances, she just didn't trust the Ministry! How they'd treated Harry and even Dumbledore had told her far more about their integrity than anything else could have.

Well, she probably _should_ get cleaned up now. She went back over to the bathroom and started in surprise, clutching her chest. Snape was standing there, leaning against the counter beside the sink and watching her. He was wearing the black towel around his waist once again since she still hadn't returned his robe.

"Sorry." He said softly, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's... I'm fine." She said, waving it off embarrassedly as she hurried back into the bathroom. She came to a stop before him, trying to read his expression, but it was difficult. His posture told her more... he rarely leaned, and his shoulders were slightly slouched, his head tilted slightly downward, his eyes now dropping to examine the bathmat next to the shower. Overall, he looked decidedly as if he felt guilty.

She tentatively moved closer, slipping her arms around him, clasping them behind his lower back. She tried to meet his gaze for several moments before he'd allow it. The sadness they held was heartbreaking. "What's the matter?" She asked, a knot of worry forming in her stomach.

"Did I... hurt you?" He asked softly.

"No!" She answered immediately, "Why would you think that?"

"When you'd gone... I found blood on the sheets."

"Oh..." Hermione said, blushing darkly. "Sorry. But that's supposed to happen, isn't it?"

"Only if... oh Merlin, please tell me you weren't a virgin...?" he asked with a faint hint of pleading in his voice.

Hermione flashed him a nervous little smile, dropping her eyes.

He let out a deep sigh, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

She pulled her head back a bit so she could look at him, "Why?" She asked, bewildered.

"I had no idea. I thought... I mean with Goyle speaking for you..."

She felt vaguely dizzy there was so much blood in her cheeks from embarrassment. "We... we never... well that is... I mean we _did..._ um... _mess about_ a bit... just once! But he doesn't do _that_ with virgins. He spoke for me because he likes _talking_ to me."

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

"Would that have made a difference?"

"Of course it would have! If I'd know, I never would have..." He sighed again, "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"Why do you keep saying that? Why does that make you feel guilty?"

"Your first time should be with someone you care about... it should be _special_. I took that chance from you."

"Do you think I just started that on a whim? I know what a first time should be. What happened wasn't just random. You were my first because you were the one I _wanted_ to be my first! No matter how much I try to deny it, I _do_ have feelings for you. You didn't _take_ anything from me. I _gave_ it to you... and it _was_ special. _Very_ special." She said softly, shifting her head forward and kissing him.

He gave in for a moment, kissing her deeply, then broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. "Hermione... please... I'm your teacher... you know nothing can continue between us." He said, unable to keep the aching regret from his voice.

"I know..." She said sadly. It just felt so very good holding him. Why couldn't they just disappear into their own little world without any one else around to judge them? She knew when they left this room they had to go their separate ways and pretend nothing happened... but how could she? It felt like her whole universe had changed. How could a single event have such a profound effect on her?

She'd always felt like there was some invisible barrier around her. She'd never trusted anyone enough to voluntarily let them get close to her... until last night. He'd gotten closer than she ever imagined she'd be able to let someone get. He'd been _inside_ her! Somewhere in the back of her mind she'd never really believed she'd be able to feel comfortable enough with someone to let them do that with her. Now that she'd felt what it was like to share herself with him, she couldn't imagine losing that closeness again.

They stood there in silence for a time, neither knowing quite what to say.

"The Ministry is sending Aurors to investigate the incident." Hermione said, breaking the silence at last.

He gave a slight nod. "I expected they would."

"She said they should be arriving soon and they'd want to talk to me. I should probably get cleaned up and ready. What should I tell them happened after Draco brought me to you?"

He nodded again. "We should probably get our story straight. That lot can spot inconsistencies a kilometer away."

She nodded. She definitely didn't want Snape getting in trouble for what happened the night before. It seemed so cruel that this little tryst had to end so abruptly. The feel of his skin was addictive. She ached at the thought of going back to the way things were... to not be able to be near him like this. If only they could put off their parting for a bit longer... A thought occurred. "You should get cleaned up as well."

He nodded, then looked down in surprise at her hands that were starting to untuck his towel. He grabbed a hold of the ends before she could pull it off entirely. "What are you doing?"

"Well we both need cleaned up, we need to talk, and there isn't a whole lot of time. We could either race about to complete those things separately, or simplify things and do them both at once."

"You're suggesting we discuss this in the _shower?_" he asked dubiously.

"Come now. We're two logical, mature people." Hermione said with a little smile, "Surely we can hold a conversation in a shower if the situation requires it. We've both already seen each other naked, so what would be the harm in it really?" She didn't wait for his response, afraid he'd find a way around it. She went over and slipped into the shower, then reached out, placing the robe on the hook beside it.

Snape took a deep breath and sighed it out as the water started up. She was right. He didn't want to risk running out of time or having to rush through the planning and risk forgetting something. He had serious trepidation about it, but there was no help for it really. He went over, hanging his towel on the hook beside the robe and joined her in the shower.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Litty woke with a start, blinking around to try to find the source of the noise that had roused her. There was a house elf over by Theo's wardrobe, picking up a hanger it had dropped, putting it back where it went.

"Begging your pardon, Miss." It squeaked contritely, its voice carefully low so as not to wake Theo as well. "I is not meaning to be disturbing you. Your clothes is being over there." It said before silently closing the wardrobe and scampering for the door.

Litty looked over where it had indicated, spotting a neat little stack of her clothing sitting on a chair. When had they taken her clothing for cleaning? She and Theo hadn't gotten to sleep all that terribly long ago, and she couldn't remember seeing a house elf. Then again, they had been a bit preoccupied...

She let her eyes drift back shut. It felt so good feeling Theo spooned up against her like this. She shifted a bit. Her inner thighs and choicer bits felt rather raw. She'd definitely need some ointment or something or she'd be walking tender all day! It had been ages since she'd shagged enough to chafe like that.

He stirred, then pulled her a bit tighter as he settled back down. A grin wrapped itself across her lips as she felt something. It was so cute when guys got that way in the morning! Still, she was surprised his body had been able to manage it after the night they'd had. She shifted her hips forward a bit, reaching back between them and feeling him.

Theo let out a slightly pained groan, waking. "I think it's going to fall off." He muttered, his voice groggy, but amused.

"I certainly hope not!"

He grinned, then shifted back a bit so she could roll over on her back. He gazed down at her lovingly. He couldn't believe she'd finally come around. The reasoning for it nagged at the back of his mind a bit, but he tried to ignore it. He never thought she'd ever stop hating him long enough to bother getting to know him. This was more than he ever really expected already. He leaned down, gently kissing her.

Litty closed her eyes, deepening it. He had to be just about the best kisser she'd ever come across. Not that she could really remember any of the others at the moment, but still...

Theo broke the kiss with a chuckle as her stomach made a rather pathetic little growl. "Sounds like we should get some food in you." He said, rubbing her belly, "I gotta admit, I'm rather hungry too. I..." he quickly stopped himself, realizing he'd been about to tell her he'd only just sat down to dinner when he felt she was in danger... she may have accepted him for now, but this relationship was still new and therefore a bit tentative, still forming the bonds of trust. It was a bit early to be confessing to having been keeping tabs on her for the past couple of _years_, even if it was just to keep her safe. The thought of her changing her mind and shunning him once again terrified him.

"You missed dinner. Ya. Me too. No need to skirt it. I know it was pretty much entirely my fault." She said playfully, obviously not catching the slight tension that had passed through him at his near slip.

He smiled, both with relief and at her comment. "I'd miss dinner for a night like that any time. I'd starve to death without a single complaint if I could spend my final days with you."

"Hmm... ok, the death declarations are just a _bit_ obsessively creepy, so lets just get dressed and get something to eat." She said with a little amused giggle and a kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco stirred, letting out a deep, aching groan. He felt completely wretched. His head was pounding thunderously, his stomach felt like it was trying to pull itself inside-out, and his body felt like he'd been given a sound beating. His chest also felt oddly heavy, as if there was something pressing down on it. He cracked his eyes cautiously open, squinting around. He was in his room, and the candles were still burning low as they usually did while he slept, but even that much light was painful.

He shifted a bit to properly assess the damage, and felt the weight on his chest more clearly. He shifted his eyes down, then furrowed his brow. Blaise had fallen asleep in the chair, now laying half slumped over Draco, his head resting on his chest. "What the bloody Hell are you doing in here?" He demanded, though his voice came out startlingly weak and reedy sounding.

Blaise's eyes sprang open and he darted up so fast it made Draco's head spin just to see it (though that didn't require too much in Draco's current state). "Draco! You're awake!"

Draco let out a pained sound, clutching his head.

"Oh... sorry..." Blaise said in a contrite whisper. "Pomfrey wants to have a look at you before I can give you the hangover cure."

"Fuck that!" Draco growled (softly!), "Give me something before my bloody head explodes!"

"Sorry mate." Blaise said regretfully, "Orders. I know better than to cross Pomfrey."

Draco gave a derisive snort, then promptly winced. "Fine. Go fetch her then!"

Blaise glanced at his watch. "She should be here any minute to check on you actually. Been checking in about every hour all night."

"What the bloody Hell happened anyway?" Draco said, noticing the patches of pink, newly mended skin on his arm.

Blaise looked him over searchingly, "That's something I wanted to talk to you about..."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, "You didn't muck about with me while I was kaylied, did you?"

Blaise stifled a snort of laughter. "I wish! No. Even drunk out of your mind you wouldn't have touched me and we both know it. Not that I'd object if you ever got curious..." He said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Draco grimaced. "Don't be disgusting."

"You obviously don't know what you're missing." Blaise said with a shrug.

"I can live without knowing, thanks."

"Your loss. Anyway... we're getting off subject, and there's something I wanted to talk about before anyone shows up." Blaise said, his expression sobering. "Seriously, what do you remember?"

Draco furrowed his brow, thinking hard, though it was obviously a painful process. "It's kind of... garbled... Did I kick someone's arse?"

Blaise blinked. "Um... possibly. I know you popped _me_ a good one on your way out the door. You have a mean right hook, by the way."

"Um... thanks..." Draco replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He didn't remember striking the boy, and he couldn't imagine what would have provoked such a reaction. He usually was in an almost constant state of mild irritation with him, yes... but he'd never done anything that _truly_ angered him.

"Anything else?" Blaise prompted before the awkward silence could draw out.

"Um... there was... I think there was a girl...?"

"Ya." Blaise said encouragingly. "Anything else?

Draco really didn't want to go into the odd, disjointed feelings he had floating around in his head that seemed to be associated with the girl. What had she done to him? He sighed irritably after a few minutes when nothing else appeared to be surfacing from the murky haze that surrounded his memories of the night before. "Just quit yanking my chain and tell me what the bloody Hell happened!" He growled.

"Well... you somehow got some wonky potion in you... and then you drank the better part of a bottle of Goyle's strongest brew, and this potion is known to have a very bad reaction to alcohol, amplifying..."

"What did the potion do?" Draco demanded impatiently.

"It was a disinhibitor."

"Oh." Draco said softly, his mind working furiously to think of what he would do if disinhibited. Shag half the girls in the House? Maybe if it had happened last year or the one before... but he had apparently gotten past the initial teenage boy hormone rush, because he just hadn't been in the mood for such distractions much of late. From the feel of it, perhaps he'd gotten into a row with someone. He definitely remembered punching someone and then hitting them with his broom. The memory was vague and dark, but he had the sense it had been a Gryffindor, which would be fitting if he were going to beat someone up he supposed. He'd apparently hit Blaise as well. Was he truly so violent underneath? It made his stomach feel cold and uneasy as the thought occurred that perhaps he _did_ take after his father, but just tried to hide it, even from himself. He finally gave up on guessing, "Well, what did I do then? How'd I get like this?"

"You tried to kill yourself." Blaise answered softly, looking at him with a deeply sorrowful look in his eyes.

"What?" Draco asked a bit too loud, promptly wincing and holding his head until it stopped ringing.

"You jumped off of a tower. It looks like you removed and chucked everything but your pants and shoes off, then you jumped off yourself."

"This is ridiculous! Why would I do that? I'm not a bloody coward!" Draco growled, rubbing his temples and trying to remember, sure that couldn't have really happened. "You're wrong."

Blaise dropped his eyes. He noticed that Draco hadn't refuted that he would have _cause_ to do such a thing... just that doing such a thing would have been cowardly in his opinion. He took a deep breath and let it ease slowly out. "I wish I was. There was a witness. The girl you seem to remember. She said you jumped. Apparently a thestral caught you or you'd be dead right now. Its claw got you on the arm there, so unless a thestral _attacked_ you, I'd say she was telling the truth."

Draco examined his arm again, an odd tickling feeling in his gut. A thestral had saved him. He knew how he felt about the thestrals, and they did seem to enjoy flying with him... but for one of them to _save_ him... "What's this one then?" He asked, trying to distract himself from the implications.

Blaise glanced at the thin, clean and straight pink line about an inch and a half long that Draco was indicating just below the crook of his elbow. He dropped his eyes. "She said you stabbed yourself, trying to finish yourself off when your first attempt failed."

"And you _believed_ her? How do you know _she_ didn't do it?" Draco said defensively, though in his heart he couldn't make himself believe that a real possibility.

Blaise pulled open the side of his robe, carefully unsealing a magically concealed pocket. He drew out the silver knife with dried blood on it and set it on the bedside table.

Draco stared at it disbelievingly. It was his knife. He'd crafted it himself using a Smithing spell, so he knew it could be no other. No one but he could have possibly drawn that knife from its magically sealed compartment on his belt. He reached reflexively for his belt to confirm its absence, but found the belt wasn't there. He pulled up the blanket and saw he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He looked at Blaise suspiciously.

"Didn't want you swaddled in constrictive clothing." Blaise said with a slightly mischievous smirk. "Pomfrey made me stop at the boxers though, so don't worry. Your modesty is still intact."

"And it had better stay that way." Draco muttered, pulling the blanket up a bit. "So..." He said after a slightly awkward pause, "This girl... who was she?"

Blaise shrugged. "I honestly don't know. It was dark and I was a bit distracted with you lying there all banged up. She lit up a rock so we could find you." Blaise said, cracking open the drawer of the bedside table a bit. Draco flinched away from the brightness and he quickly shut it again. "Other than that, all I found were these..." He pulled a couple of bits of cloth out of his pocket, handing them to Draco.

Draco examined them. Blaise had obviously tried to clean them a bit, but he could still tell the discoloration of bloodstains on the fabric. One was his handkerchief. That was no help. He examined the other bit, then furrowed his brow. It was a long strip of soft, girlishly colored plaid cloth that looked roughly torn on one edge, a thin strip of lace down the other.

"I'd say it's the hem of a girl's nightgown. I do have some experience in that area..." Blaise said with a smirk.

Draco found himself toying with the strip of cloth, running it between his fingers as he tried to remember. He sniffed it, but there was only a vague scent left after its cleansing. It smelled vaguely flowery, but then half the girls at Hogwarts seemed to wear some type of flowery perfume or another. Why would this girl have come after him, stopped him from slashing his wrist, and gone so far as to tear the hem from her gown to patch him up? Then again, it didn't sound as if he had anything of his own clothing suitable for ripping up on him at the time. It was probably best not to dwell on it. Whoever she was, she'd probably be coming to claim the debt soon anyway. He glanced back over at the knife, then sighed. "They're probably going to make me have 'emotional support sessions' or some such tripe now, aren't they?" He asked in a resigned tone.

"I... I didn't tell anyone. I got there first. No one else ever saw the knife or even the girl. She ran off before the others arrived. I said you fell. She seemed keen to avoid anyone knowing who she was, so I rather doubt she'll go spreading it around."

Draco took a deep breath and sighed it out in relief. "Thank Merlin! My father would never have let me hear the end of it if he'd heard. I guess I owe you one. Just don't try to cash it in for sexual favors!"

Blaise shook his head, not even cracking a smile. He was staring intently at his hands. "Just make me a promise and we'll call it even."

"What promise?" Draco asked warily.

Blaise raised his eyes to meet Draco's gaze. "Promise me you will never do anything like that again... never try to take your own life."

"Blaise! It was just a bunged up potion..." Draco sighed and trailed off, seeing the immovable set of Blaise's eyes. "Fine. I promise." He finally conceded.

Blaise let out the breath he'd been holding in a shuddering sigh, then draped himself across Draco's chest again. "I don't know what I'd have done if you'd succeeded..." he said in an aching voice.

Draco shifted uneasily. "I'm fine. It's done. There's no need to get emotional."

"I just... I'm so glad you're ok."

"Yes, lovely, now let go."

"When we were searching for you I was so afraid we'd be too late and something terrible would have happened to you..."

"Yes. I get it. You were upset, now will you _please_ let go? I think I'm going to be sick."

Blaise sighed. "Please don't be like that. I know you don't like me much... but I've always..."

Draco wedged his hands under Blaise, forcefully shoving him off, then wrenched off the blankets. Blaise watched in surprise as he scrambled off the bed and staggered unsteadily, but quite rapidly for his bathroom. A scant moment after he went out of sight, he heard the definite sounds of retching.

"Oh." Blaise said with an embarrassed grin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Merlin... what are you doing to me?" Snape panted softly as he slumped against her a bit.

Hermione smiled contentedly against him, her legs still wrapped around his waist as she held him tight. If she were honest with herself, she'd known they wouldn't be able to keep the shower chaste. Still, it might well have been her last chance to be with him, and she hadn't been able to pass it up. She didn't recall her shower being quite this big... and there most definitely wasn't a convenient handrail against the wall like the one she was currently sitting on, but she wasn't about to complain about lack of realism.

"So..." She said in a tentatively curious tone, "Can the Room of Requirement lead into your room anytime it wants?"

"If it could there'd be no point to wards, would there? It only managed it because McGonagall came in here looking for you, which made you 'required'. Even still, it wouldn't have been able to form the link if we hadn't also had the urgent need for you to be here when she came looking. The need on both sides is what allowed it. Well, it probably also helped that my quarters once belonged to the witch who created this room."

"Really?" Hermione said in surprise, "It's hard to imagine that one person could have created this room. It seems such a part of the castle... it almost feels like it simply grew here out of all the magic that pervades the place. Logically though, I suppose something this complex had to be started by _someone_. It was a lucky coincidence that you ended up with her same quarters."

"Not really. My quarters have belonged to the Head of Slytherin House since the beginning. She was the Head some eight hundred years or so ago. Most people don't even know of this room's existence, but every last Slytherins that has been through Hogwarts since has known of it. It took her practically her whole life to build up the spellwork. It even required the use of blood from all four original founders as well as her own. How she got their blood I don't know, but she managed it. Still, most of the blood was hers, and I believe that's why it seems to favor Slytherins. It seems to have a bit more power when it is one of us who calls upon it."

He wasn't sure why he was giving her a history lesson. Perhaps it was the desire to feed that insatiable curiosity of hers... or perhaps he was merely putting off having to pull away from her. Before he'd thought perhaps the sex had just felt so good because of the lingering effects of the potion... possibly he had _hoped_ that was the case and that it would be a mere shadow now that the potion was gone, but it had been just as amazing the second time. He couldn't recall ever having sex in a shower before. Then again, he'd never had anyone who drove him to fits of passion like this girl did. He still couldn't believe he'd had sex with her a second time. He didn't even have the vaguest plausible excuse for it this time. He was not a man given to bouts irrational behavior... but he could think up no logical explanation for his actions.

"Well... perhaps I'll wander in here some time and there'll be enough 'urgent need' on both sides to link it up again..." She said with a little mischievous smile.

He hung his head slightly, letting the water wash his hair down like a black waterfall over his face. He couldn't deny how very desperately he wanted it... wanted _her_... to have someone so intelligent, confident, and so very _pure_ care about him... actually _care_. He wanted that more than he'd wanted just about anything he could remember. Still, no matter how much he wanted to find that one perfect connection... deep down he knew she would never be able to truly understand him. No one ever really would. How could she when she only knew what she saw of him here? There was so very much more to him that she would never know... _could_ never know... because if she ever knew the darkness, pain and horror that dwelt in his heart, never would she look upon him the same again. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing her looking at him with fear and loathing should his many indiscretions come to light. He'd rather live without her than be parted like that.

He tilted his head back up so his hair slipped out of the way. He looked at that lovely, innocent face that stared back at him with open adoration. "It won't." He said softly.

Her smile faltered and fell away as she dropped her eyes.

"It _can't_, Hermione. Please understand that." He said, gently slipping from her embrace and turning to let the water rush over him fully.

She slipped off the rail, standing there hugging herself for a minute before answering. "I know." She said softly. "The whole 'teacher' issue. It wouldn't be 'proper' for us to have a relationship right now."

He waited silently. He knew her too well to think she was honestly willing to give up that easily.

She moved closer, reaching up and tentatively brushing her hand down his wet back, "Do you think... maybe... some day after I graduate..."

"Don't, Hermione. Please." He said softly.

She bit her lip, dropping her eyes. "Do we really have to rule it out so hastily?" She asked, her voice barely loud enough to be heard above the water. "I mean once I've graduated, what could they really say? I can't just give up on this out of hand. I've never met anyone else so..." She fell silent as he suddenly turned towards her.

"Someone so completely and utterly _wrong_ for you." He said firmly.

"You're not..."

"Yes I am! I know at your age it might be hard to imagine, but you don't have to settle for the first man you get a fancy for. Right now you may feel no one else could understand you like I can, and you have to try to hold on or you'll lose me and never find another like me... but you only think that because the people _here_ are the only ones in the magical world you know yet. Perhaps none of _them_ understand you, but there's a whole big world outside this school, and I have no doubt that there are _countless_ men out there who would be perfect for you. There _is_ someone out there for you, Hermione. Someone _right_. He will love you without reservation and be _infinitely_ better suited for you. When you find him, you'll look back on this little footnote in your life and realize how silly a notion it was that _I_ might be right for you. Believe me when I say you'll some day thank me for not letting you delude yourself into believing this was anything more than what it was... an admittedly amazing liaison, but one that was never meant to be."

"How are you so sure? Why can't _you_ turn out to be that man that I'm destined to be with?"

"Because I'm not that man for _anyone_, Hermione. There is so very much about me that you don't know. If you _truly knew me_, you'd never question my word on the matter. There are things in my heart and in my mind that I can never forget... things for which I can never be forgiven. I've been a Death Eater about as long as you've been alive. I know you're smarter than this. You may _want_ to believe that I'm just misunderstood, and that I'm some choir boy underneath... but I'm _not_ and we both know it. My hands are not clean, and neither is my soul." He fell silent as he saw tears brimming those beautiful brown eyes. He sighed, gently taking her head between his hands. He gave her one last tender kiss, then pulled back a bit, staring into her eyes as he said softly, "I don't deserve a woman like you, Hermione... and I never will."

Her bottom lip trembled as he slipped out of the shower without another word. She moved over, looking out just in time to see the door vanish from the wall. She closed her eyes and lost the battle against her tears, knowing with mournful certainty that it would never return.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Psst!"

Steven came to a stop with an irritated huff. He didn't even have to look to know who the urgent sound had come from. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking, then turned, going back a short ways and into the dark, unused secret passage behind the tapestry on the wall. "What do you want, Brown?" He growled.

"Everything's all bunged up! You have to help me!" She whispered urgently.

"And why is that my problem?"

Lavender's face clouded over with irritation. "You're the one who..."

"Oh don't go trying to blame me for _your_ fuck up. That disaster last night was all you and we both know it!" He snapped back.

"If you hadn't given me that potion..."

"You would have found some other way to make a shambles of it. Besides which, if you'd bothered to read the instructions I very carefully and clearly wrote out for you, you wouldn't be in this mess, now would you?" He said angrily, keeping the tapestry pushed out ever so slightly so he could keep a watch through the gap to make sure no one overheard them and came to investigate.

"I read the instructions!" She replied indignantly.

"Obviously not very closely. I stated quite clearly that skin absorption was _inadvisable_."

"Well it was the easiest way. Hermione was too on guard to eat or drink anything without checking it first." She said indignantly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Shockingly, the ease with which it dosed her was your biggest problem! If you hadn't been so bloody impatient and _lazy_ and done the thing proper in the first place, no one but Granger and Johansen would have been affected, and it would have been very unlikely that anyone would even be the wiser. They wouldn't realize it themselves while it was in their systems, and the boys they were shagging wouldn't be likely to say anything either. It would have left their systems once it was done and then no one would have ever been able to prove a thing. As it is, half a dozen or so people wound up with that shite in them, and I'm already going to catch Hell since that goit Malfoy went and nearly got himself killed!" He caught sight of something and growled furiously.

Lavender let out a little frightened squeak as he grabbed her by the back of the neck, shoving her over where she could see through the gap in the tapestry, "You see that?" He asked in a low growl.

Lavender looked out, spotting Theo and Litty walking into the Great Hall arm in arm, looking very chummy indeed.

"That little slut went off and shagged his brains out last night."

"She shagged _Theo?_ Are you sure?" Lavender said, surprised. Litty had always seemed to despise Theo.

"Of course I'm sure! He shook the bloody foundation for Merlin's sake! Didn't you _feel_ it?"

Lavender's eyes widened. "_They_ did that? I thought I just imagined it! But how...?"

Steven snorted. "A wizard can't release half a decade worth of pent up sexual frustration without side effects. They probably felt that all the way in Hogsmeade! I blame _you_ for that. If you hadn't put it on her skin, he probably would have been too leery after years of being jerked around by that bloody bint to do anything! Now it's going to take some _serious_ psychological warfare to pry those two apart again!"

Lavender glared at him as he released the back of her neck. "I don't give a shite about your little fixation on Litty! This is serious! I could go to Azkaban!"

"You weren't daft enough to leave evidence about, were you?"

"I don't think so... well what there is shouldn't be linked to me..." She said, feeling a bit guilty for what she'd done to rid herself of possible evidence now. It had seemed like a good idea last night when she'd returned from dinner... but she'd been angry then... and after what she'd heard...

"Well then you're a bloody idiot to be running around looking for me to cover your arse. No one can prove anything, so play it right and it'll just look like you're being blamed out of hand because the girl who got dosed doesn't like you. The only thing that will make you look truly guilty in the eyes of the Ministry Aurors, who arrived about _five minutes ago_ by the way, is you running off and hiding! Think up a plausible excuse for your absence and go about your day as if you haven't a clue that they might be looking for you."

Lavender nodded, wringing her hands nervously. He was probably right. This had to be making her look guilty, but she'd just been too scared to come out with all those professors about, especially when they'd already been all but pronouncing her guilty.

Steven moved closer, his suddenly dark, sinister aura making her back against the wall to try to evade him. "And just remember," He said in a soft, threatening voice, "I am nothing but another anonymous classmate to you. I promise you, if my name leaves your lips, you will regret it."

She watched him go with frustration and anger warring inside her. This was _his_ fault and he wasn't even going to be suspected. It just wasn't bloody fair! Well, if things started going south, she certainly wasn't going down alone!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I would appreciate it if we could keep the disruption to the students to a minimum." McGonagall said as she led the small group of Aurors into the Gryffindor Tower common room. The students who were coming down on their way to breakfast all stopped and watched curiously. It wasn't often that outsiders were allowed into their very House.

"We will do our best. The Minister is well aware of the delicacy of this situation. That is why he sent his most trusted unit. We will take care of this matter as quickly and quietly as possible." Adrian said smoothly as he looked around at the décor. "I always wondered what Gryffindor Tower looked like inside. I was a Ravenclaw, you see. Of course you probably don't remember me. That was quite a while ago."

"I remember you just fine, Mr. Cornfoot." McGonagall said, her smile slightly forced.

"So nice to be remembered." He replied, missing the undertone completely. "Ah, and I have no doubt you know the newest member of our unit..." He said, grabbing the youngest Auror's arm and pulling him over where she could see him.

"Mr. Biddles. I must say I'm surprised to see you. It seems just yesterday you graduated..." She said, glancing down him. It _looked_ like it had been just yesterday as well. The young man didn't look a day over seventeen.

He grinned at her roguishly. "I knew you'd miss me."

She gave a little snort, but forced a smile. "But of course. I always miss my Gryffindors when they leave the fold... even the more... _outspoken_ ones..."

"Yes indeed. You did a fine job with this one. He's one of the best in his specialty, and he graduated from his training in half the time normally required! Fudge was so impressed he knew he belonged in the top unit."

"Don't know how they managed before I came along." Biddles said blithely, apparently thinking nothing of the arrogance of the statement.

McGonagall caught several of the other Aurors rolling their eyes and her smile became a bit more genuine.

"The raw Damiana juices were only used in one case, but we believe it was the same person responsible. The only suspect we have thus far is a sixth year girl named Lavender Brown. We still haven't been able to locate her. She's the only student unaccounted for, and we have reason to believe she had it out for the first ones dosed. The Liberatis potion spread from there. All of the sixth year girl in Gryffindor other than Miss Brown were affected, as well as a number of the sixth year boys and least one Slytherin."

"A _Slytherin?_" Adrian asked, obviously surprised. "How ever did one of _those_ get dosed? Perhaps things have changed around here, but in my day Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't mix much."

"You'd have to ask Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin House for more information on that." McGonagall replied briefly, not sure how much information they wanted the Ministry having.

"Why don't we send Biddles up to look for evidence." One of the others suggested.

"Oh, you can't. You see the girls dormitories have safeguards..."

"No problem. I'll go." Biddles said confidently.

"Excellent idea, Jaspers. Go to it, Biddles." Adrian leaned over a bit closer to McGonagall as she watched the young Auror walk away with serious trepidation, "I will admit I'm curious." He said softly.

She was about to ask him what he was curious about, but she was distracted as Biddles reached the foot of the spiral staircase leading up to the girl's dormitories. Instead of starting up the steps, he sprang up, spry as a cat, onto the handrail running along the staircase. McGonagall watched, her jaw falling open a bit as he strolled right up the thin railing, his hands out to balance himself against the walls as he disappeared up around the curve. "Ladies." They heard him say in greeting, followed by girls giggling. A couple of seventh year girls came into sight a moment later, grinning and whispering to each other about the odd behavior. After a few moments, They heard a door opening and closing as he reached the proper room.

"Well, well. Perhaps he wasn't making everything up after all." Adrian muttered with a hint of grudging admiration as Jaspers sighed in irritation, fishing in his pocket and handing a couple of galleons to the chuckling Auror beside him.

"Merlin... I always wondered about that boy." McGonagall muttered darkly. She looking around as she noticed a marked increase in the amount of chatter amongst the gathered students. She sighed. "Well I'll definitely have to fix that little oversight. And quickly at that!" She muttered to herself.

"There were some witnesses here to interview I believe?" Adrian prompted.

"Oh yes. Yes of course." McGonagall said, pulling her mind back to the task at hand. "Several of the boys were released from the Hospital wing and returned to their room to get changed for class. They should be about done by now. When you're done with them I can take you on to the Hospital wing." She said, leading them towards the boy's dormitories.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Here you all are!"

McGonagall and Adrian turned, spotting Biddles walking down the hall following a house elf. There was a bathmat hovering in the air, keeping pace beside him. It was stiff as a board, a number of items upon it.

"Glad you found us, Biddles. Professor McGonagall was kind enough to arrange a number of rooms for us to hold our interviews in."

"Get anything out of those boys?"

"No. They didn't know much. Finnigan said this Lavender Brown put Mr. Thomas's cologne on him before he left, but there was no traces of the Damiana or any other potion on the cologne bottle, and she has none in her system. Damiana is tricky to work with. It's almost impossible to be anywhere near it when it's being prepared without getting some kind of contamination from it. It's possible the potion was added later."

"You found Brown? Where's she been?"

Adrian snorted. "Said she was in the bathroom when they came in and heard them accusing her and just got scared and ran off. Pleading complete innocence of course."

"What else would she say?" Biddles replied with a chuckle.

"What did you find?" McGonagall said, breaking in before they could say anything derogatory about Lavender. She may be greatly displeased with her at the moment, and she didn't buy her story for a minute, but Lavender was still her student and a member of her House.

"Plenty actually." Biddles said, pulling out his wand and conjuring a table. He waved them back as he guided the mat over to land on the table. "Don't touch. The mat is absolutely soaked with that potion. I cleansed the rest of the bathroom as best I could, but you'll probably want to go through and spray the place down with a diluted solution of the antidote to be sure. Do you happen to have the antidote on you, by the way?"

"Yes, of course." McGonagall said, fishing the bottle out of her robes and handing it to him.

"Thank you." He said, taking it and giving himself a couple of squirts in the mouth before handing it back. At her questioning stare he smirked, "That lavatory was swimming in it. If that Van Burkina girl went in there to clean up and take her evening shower, she was probably already exposed before that boy even got a hold of her. I used some rather intensive scouring spells on myself, but I don't really care to find out the hard way if I wasn't careful enough."

"Probably wise." McGonagall said quickly. She'd seen what that potion could do. She didn't care to see it again.

"Indeed." Adrian said with a nod as he started looking over the gathered items. "So what is all of this?"

"Ok... we have, of course, the bathmat. It was near the full length mirror, so I suspect it was right near where they were standing when they were dosed. The blue spray bottle contains a liquid glove solution. One merely sprays their hands with it and it forms a very thin protective layer over the skin to prevent contamination. Most often used when preparing dangerous ingredients or ones you don't wish to come into contact with for whatever reason. The 'gloves' come right off by simple blowing on them and then can be easily banished with a simple spell and away goes the evidence! It's legal, but I'm not sure many people use it for _legal_ purposes. Moving on... the mortar and pestle both test positive for Damiana, and that little bottle there contains a bit of extract. It looks like she merely crushed it and squeezed what she could out of the pulp."

McGonagall nodded, "I wondered how that was done. They were only shown extraction spells that required specially spelled bottles, and those were all left in the Potions lab. I believe Professor Snape has them all locked away somewhere. The room is warded against them being removed without him knowing."

"Yes, well this method works as well. Unfortunately, it's dangerous as I leaves particles of the leaves floating in the extracted fluid, which makes it even more unstable. There was also a cloth with a bit of the Liberatis potion on it in with this. It was in a school trunk."

"Miss Brown's?" Adrian asked curiously.

"No... actually the name Parvati Patil was engraved in it."

"Miss Patil? There must be some mistake!" McGonagall sputtered.

"The mortar and pestle are both engraved with that name as well." Biddles said with a shrug.

McGonagall shifted closer, noting the small name engraved in the base. She just shook her head. "I don't believe Miss Patil would have done this." She said adamantly.

"Perhaps she was framed, but we won't know that until the interviews are over. Could you have her brought down for questioning?"

"But you _can't_ question her." McGonagall said grimly.

Adrian sighed irritably, "I was told you would cooperate..." He was cut off by Biddles elbowing him. He looked over, not even bothering to hide his irritation with the interruption. Biddles held out his notepad, pointing to a line. "Oh..." Adrian said as he read it. He straightened, "Very well. Perhaps we'll have better luck later. How soon until she will be revived?"

"We have no idea. We are hopeful it will be soon, but realistically speaking, there is an outside chance that she may _never_ wake."

"Hmm." Adrian said, not showing the slightest bit of compassion for the girl's plight, "Well let's deal with what we have for now then." He looked down the hall as one of his Aurors led Lavender towards them. "Leave her in that room over there." He said, indicating one of the small rooms that lined the hall.

The man nodded, shoving Lavender through the door. "Have a seat. Auror Biddles will be in in a minute to interview you." He said gruffly before pulling the door closed and continuing on over.

"Anything?" Adrian asked as the man arrived.

He shook his head. "Nope. I did all the detecting spells on the books. No Damiana. There was a bit of the Liberatis potion in her system. Not enough to do much though."

Adrian nodded. "Unfortunately, we can't use that as evidence since the lavatory in her room was covered in it. If she'd so much as stopped in to powder her nose she would have been exposed."

"Well, if she's hiding something I'll find out what." Biddles said confidently.

Adrian caught Biddles' arm as he started towards the door. "I'll take care of interviewing Miss Brown. You take care of..." he caught sight of Hermione entering, "Miss Granger."

Biddles looked at Hermione, then back to Adrian. "But shouldn't I handle the suspect rather than the victim?"

"Believe it or not, I am perfectly capable of interviewing a suspect." Adrian said with an edge of impatience, obviously not used to having his commands questioned.

Biddles sighed, "Fine. I'll take Granger." He said in resignation.

Adrian nodded, "Jaspers, grab a quill and some paper and follow me."

Jaspers pulled out the requested items and followed after him, rolling his eyes. Adrian never took his own notes.

Biddles sighed a bit irritably as he watched them go into the room. He glanced at McGonagall. "It's a bit irritating when he does that." He said confidentially, "He knows full well I'm the one best suited to give that interview, but he sticks me on the second rung. Just trying to pretend he can get by without me. Macho posturing, saving face... that kind of ridiculous thing." He gave another sigh and a shrug, then went over and got Hermione, leading her over to one of the empty rooms.

McGonagall shook her head as she watched him go. That one was far too arrogant for his own good. Then again, he always had been. She glanced over as she saw Snape arrive. "Severus!" She said as she hurried over to him, "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?" He asked suspiciously.

"Miss Granger mentioned that you may have picked up some of that potion from her."

"I'm fine." He said shortly.

She nodded. "She told me about crying on your shoulder... and I just wanted to thank you for not pushing her away. I know you're uncomfortable with people invading your space."

"I find it best not to antagonize people under the influence of unknown potions."

"Very true."

He glanced around, "I had to prepare my first class and set one of my seventh years to watch over it. Am I the last one left to interview?"

"I believe so. Well they haven't been able to interview Miss Patil or Mr. Thomas of course... Most of the rest are in being interviewed at the moment actually. Miss Brown and Miss Granger just went in. That just leaves you I believe. Well, they wanted to speak with the caretaker as well of course, since students were apparently wandering about at night unsupervised, but I haven't been able to locate Mr. Filch anywhere."

Snape's eyes widened slightly. "Bloody Hell." He muttered, then he looked over at her. "I believe I have an idea of where he might be. Tell them I'll be right back..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ah lovely." Biddles said as he looked around their chosen room. It was a sitting room with a nice, comfy looking couch and chair set near a wide bay window that showed a nice view of the sunlit grounds. "Merlin I miss this place. So many cozy little rooms hidden around everywhere. Of course I usually wasn't _interviewing_ in them. Well, not in the traditional sense..." He said, wriggling his eyebrows at her. "My name is Derik Biddles, by the way. Have a seat."

Hermione took a seat on the couch, feeling decidedly uncomfortable, despite his laid back manner.

He shoved the cushy chair over to sit a few feet in front of her, then flopped casually down into it, hooking his leg over the arm of the chair and resting his notepad on it. She looked him over as he jotted down a few notes. He looked more like a classmate than an Auror. His unruly, mousy brown hair looked almost messier than Harry's, though that might have just been because it was shorter, so gravity helped less. He tilted his head a bit as he made one last note and she caught sight of his eyes. She shifted unconsciously forward, sure the light was playing tricks on her. No... his eyes were a very definite shade of dark violet. She'd never seen eyes such a color before. They were perfectly even and clear as a gemstone... almost like a very high grade amethyst.

"They're natural. You can ask my mum if you'd like." He said without looking up.

She blushed and averted her eyes. "What are?" She asked, trying to pretend she hadn't been staring most rudely.

"My eyes. I have very good peripheral vision. I saw you staring. Everyone wonders when they meet me, so I thought I'd just give you one less thing to wonder about. You strike me as the curious type. I was born this way. Not exactly a common color, even in the magical world, but it's not unheard of. Magic sometimes affects genetics in very odd ways. Met a woman with brilliant orange eyes once." He looked up, staring into space contemplatively. "I found that very alluring actually..." He looked at her with a smirk.

"That would be... interesting I suppose." She said, unsure what else to say.

"Now, onto the topic of the moment. Tell me... well tell me everything you feel is pertinent and I'll take it from there."

She really wasn't expecting such an open-ended request. She thought about it for a moment, then decided to start at the beginning. She was sure McGonagall would have told them what she knew, so omitting things because they were embarrassing would only make her look like she was hiding something and make them dig deeper. She told him about the little 'prophesy' (blushing violently the whole time), and about all the dirty things Lavender had done to her in pursuit of her goal. Then she told him about what had happened the night before leading up to her secret date with Dean, though her voice got decidedly tense as she got to the part where he'd started to try to force the issue. He listened patiently, just taking notes silently and occasionally looking up at her with those odd eyes.

She tried hard not to look guilty as she told him the slightly altered explanation of what happened to her after Draco took her to Snape's office. Everyone was right. She was completely inept at lying. Her face was probably beet red. She just hoped he would think it was from thinking about what happened with Dean. Her explanation after that was rather brief. She had cried on Snape's shoulder (she'd told McGonagall about that part, and it explained Snape's being affected, so that couldn't be left out, no matter how embarrassing). She skipped the part about Snape going to his room and her following. The house elves wouldn't go talking about finding her clothing in his room or having to return his robe to him. This was one time when she didn't mind their slave-like devotion that wouldn't let them betray the confidence of any of their 'masters', which included the current students and staff since they were school house elves. She said he'd found the cure and made it and dosed them both, then said he had taken her to the Room of Requirement to clean up and go to bed and went off to take care of any others that might have been affected. She admitted that she hadn't taken a Dreamless Sleep potion as requested (in case they could test for that) but said she went to sleep. End of story.

She watched him a bit nervously as he finished up his notes on her tale.

"I'm curious, and this is off the record of course... when was it that you lost your virginity?" He asked casually without even looking up.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked in shock.

He looked up at her with a little grin on his face. "This Lavender girl wouldn't have kept up her harassment if she didn't think you were still a virgin, and I know she had a Purity meter in her trunk since I searched it for evidence, so it wouldn't have been difficult for her to test such things... but you're not a virgin anymore, so I was just curious when you lost it."

Hermione just sat there, thinking furiously, her lips slightly parted in astonishment. She'd never even contemplated what to say in this situation.

"Come now... I won't tell anyone. Just curiosity as I said. I can spot a virgin with better than ninety nine percent accuracy, and you're _not_ one. Of course I could always cast a chastity detection spell on you, but then I'd be bound by law to put the results in my report..."

Hermione's eyes glued themselves to the hands folded in her lap. Whatever was she to say? She certainly couldn't tell him the truth! She wasn't sure she could make herself say it was some other boy either. For one, he might ask whatever boy she named! She had to try hard to suppress the memory of that rather glorious encounter. How could she even pretend she would have just had some meaningless encounter? Because that was all it would have been if it had been anyone other than Snape.

He chuckled softly, "Ok. Calm down. How old are you?"

"Seventeen." She answered immediately, hoping he wouldn't go back to the previous question.

"Well that's good." He said as he took note, though he didn't elaborate on why that was good.

She certainly hoped he wasn't going to start flirting with her. He seemed the type, and she _was_ technically legal.

"And this book that he found the information about the potion in, would you know its name?"

"Connison's _Magical Interrogation Methods Through the Ages_." She said, calming down a bit as the questioning continued on away from her sexual exploits. She looked at him curiously as his quill stopped.

He looked up at her, a look of surprise and intense curiosity in his eyes.

"What?" She asked, growing a bit nervous once again.

He set his quill down, looking at her contemplatively. "Just out of curiosity... did you happen to notice the publish date on this book?"

She furrowed her brow. What on earth did that have to do with anything? "Um... actually I did look at it... I believe it was nineteen sixty one."

"Really..." He said with a contemplative smirk.

She didn't like the slightly mischievous look on his face.

"Danbury's Guide to Europe's Most Dangerous Magic. Can you remember that?"

"Yes... but why?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Because that's where you read about this potion. The book is in the Restricted section of the Hogwarts library. If anyone asks you, that's where you'll say you read about it, understand?"

She furrowed her brow. "Not really. Why would you want me to lie?"

He chuckled. "You really have no clue that you were looking in a _banned book_, do you?"

Her eyes shot wide. Snape had never mentioned the book was banned! Did he even know?

"It was part of a group of twenty seven books recalled for 'contents that posed a hazard to the wizarding community' back in the early seventies. One of Fudge's first non-war related pieces of legislation in office. It was later allowed to be republished in the late seventies after meeting certain requirements to make it 'safe'. The book was fifteen pages shorter in the second printing."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. Fudge was covering up what he'd done! No wonder his little 'mistake' wasn't talked about anymore! He'd probably taken care of all the books that mentioned it. Still, that story hadn't taken up fifteen pages by far! Had he removed additional information to cover the fact that that bit was all he wanted out, or was there MORE in there about him?

"My silence on the matter isn't without cost though..."

Her eyes snapped back up to him in alarm. "What do you want?" she asked warily.

"Well... you see ever since I heard about that little bit of legislation... I've been looking for original copies of those books. I'm just curious as to what Fudge wanted to 'protect' the wizarding community from. I've read about twelve of them so far... and they've been _very_ enlightening. My price is simply this... let me read it. Not now obviously since I'd have Cornfoot breathing down my neck wondering what I'm up to... just sometime in the future."

"Well... the book isn't exactly _mine_... but I don't think that would be a problem." She conceded. Surely Snape wouldn't mind that if it kept the book from being taken and possibly facing charges for being in possession of it. She'd have to get back out there and find a way to tell him before he got interviewed. The other Aurors might not be nearly as willing to bend the rules on such a matter.

Her heart ached in her chest at the thought of Snape. She knew what he'd said was probably for the best, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt terribly. She struggled to shake off the thoughts. "So... do all Aurors have little pet projects like that?" She asked.

"No. I'm just a curious one. Kind of like you in that respect."

She blushed. "You know... someone once told me I had the makings of a good Auror."

He chuckled humorlessly. "Don't believe everything you're told. Curiosity is a _curse_ in this profession. Believe me when I say it brings more trouble than good. You'd be far better off in a different line of work."

"Oh." She said softly, wondering what his curiosity had gotten him into. He seemed almost morose when he said that.

He sighed, "I think that's enough for now. Come on." He said, rising and giving her a hand up. He led her to the door. He paused when he reached it. "Oh... and I just wanted to say... please don't take it personally. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

She shifted uneasily. "I know that. I mean it was the Damiana that made him act like that. It wasn't like he was in control really. I know he didn't mean to do it."

He looked at her blankly for a split second, then flashed her a smile. "Of course. Good day, Miss Granger. It was a pleasure meeting you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Adrian cast Silencing and Unperturbable spells on the room once the door was closed. Lavender watched him worriedly. When he saw the look, he smiled, "Standard procedure when interviewing outside the Ministry building, Miss Brown. Calm down. We aren't as quick to pass judgment as your professors appear to be." he said in a kindly tone.

This room was set up much more like the interrogation rooms they had back at the Ministry. That was the reason he picked it in fact. He liked consistency. A single wooden table sat in the center of the room, several rather uncomfortable chairs set around it. Lavender shifted uneasily as he sat in the one beside her.

"This is Auror Judas Jaspers. He will be taking notes." Adrian said, indicating the Auror who was taking one of the other seats and setting to work on his notepad. He conveniently neglected to introduce _himself_, but Lavender was too nervous to notice, assuming this was the 'Auror Biddles' she had been told would interview her.

"So... tell me, why is it that they appear to think you are to blame for this little fiasco?"

"Well... from what I heard, they're basing that entirely on some silly conflict between me and Granger."

"What did this conflict involve?"

"I was just trying to get her out of her little shell and she got all bitchy about it." She said, her anger over the subject strengthening her voice and her confidence. "I've never seen anyone react so ridiculously in my life. She acted like I was attacking her! Still, that shouldn't even be a factor really. I gave up on that, so they're really barking up the wrong tree here. Ask Parvati. I told her I was giving up well before any of this happened."

"Well, that may prove problematic. Miss Patil is yet to regain consciousness." Adrian said sadly.

"What? Why isn't she awake yet? Shouldn't whatever that was have worn off by now?" Lavender asked in alarm.

"Unfortunately, that particular potion sometimes leaves _permanent_ damage. That's why it was banned I imagine. You see, she activated a curse hidden within the potion, and in doing so inflicted untold damage on her mind." He watched her facial expressions carefully, "No more than she deserved though I guess..."

Lavender looked up sharply. "Why would you say such a thing? Why would she deserve to have her loaf scrambled?" She said, looking close to tears. She'd been mad at her the night before, certainly... but she'd still been her best friend for years!

"Well, from the evidence, she appears to be the one who _really_ caused the whole mess. We found the mortar and pestle used to extract the Damiana juices in her school trunk. Her father was also suspected of being a Death Eater back in the day. He was acquitted, but this would appear to be something a Death Eater would do. I'll be the first to admit that we probably let a few of the slimy bastards slip through the holes in our attempt to keep innocent men and women out of Azkaban. Apparently he was one of them. We won't make the same mistake twice. Perhaps she was merely his pawn in the matter. We'll have her put into a long term care facility at the Ministry. If she awakes, we'll question her. If she'll testify against him we'll show her leniency when sentencing her, but we'll hold her father until that time just in case..."

"What? You can't! Mr. Patil isn't a Death Eater! You'd be holding him indefinitely for no reason!" Lavender said, feeling the start of panic. She'd met the man. He was the kindest, gentlest man she'd ever known. She couldn't fathom how he would have ever even been suspected of such a thing.

Adrian shrugged. "Some innocents sometimes get caught up in the system, this is unfortunately true... but still it's for the protection of the Wizarding society, so it's really for the best. I'm sure he'll understand the necessity. He was understanding last time, and we only held him for a year that time."

Jaspers gave an amused snort, "Let's hope he's _really_ understanding then. I was in the Hospital Wing. That girl looks like a vegetable. I did find a spray bottle in her clothes she left in the boys' room though. Had a bit of Liberatis potion left in it."

"Well that would seem to clinch the case then. Send someone to pick up Mr. Patil and put him in a holding cell in Azkaban." Adrian said to Jaspers, rising, "Oh, and I hear she has a sister. Drag her in for questioning as well. I hear they were twins. She can't have fallen too far from the tree... in fact bring any other immediate family members in as well."

"Wait! You... you can't!" Lavender said desperately.

Adrian paused, looking back at her. "This really has nothing to do with you, Miss Brown. You are free to leave. Thank you for your cooperation."

"But Parvati didn't do anything!"

"Well, the evidence would seem to refute that." Adrian said, turning towards the door once again.

"Wait!"

He paused again, looking back at her with a faint smile on his lips. "Is there something more, Miss Brown?"

Tears were trickling down Lavender's cheeks. She couldn't bear the thought of all of this happening just because of her. She'd never in her wildest dreams imagined something so silly would escalate so radically and have such wide-spread repercussions. "I... I did it." She said, her voice barely audible.

"Excuse me? I'm not quite sure I heard you." Adrian asked.

Lavender took a deep breath. "I did it. I'm the one responsible for this whole mess. They were right."

Adrian walked back over to her and sighed, giving her a little smile. "You are a true friend, but trying to take the blame isn't going to help her. She is either mentally unstable or on the very wrong side in this war. Trying to hide her indiscretions won't help her. She needs help, and she needs to be stopped before she hurts someone else. It was a close thing, but no one perished this time. We can't risk her getting a second chance."

"I'm not making this up!" Lavender said in frustration. Why wasn't he listening? "I had overheard about Hermione and Dean having a date, but I knew she wouldn't do anything on her own. I put that potion in Litty Johansen's Odor Neutralizing potion and sent Hermione a stink bomb. I marked it from Theo so Litty would come over too because I was upset at her. I knew that girl would be too curious and jealous to let that pass without investigation. I thought it would just give Hermione that little extra nudge. I had no idea it would blow up like this! The Damiana... when we were drying the leaves in class I just left some in my bag in case they would come in handy later. That night I wore gloves laced with the juices... I had no idea it would react so badly to the cologne. I mean when we were collecting it, it only made the boys all randy. I like Dean! I wouldn't have purposely turned him into _that!_ When Parvati accidentally got exposed she confronted me. She'd seen me messing about Litty's trunk earlier and she had the bottle I'd laced. She said some rather nasty things... and I was a bit mad. I knew if one other person got exposed there might be more, and someone might therefore find out about it... so when I got back from dinner that night I went up into the room and took the last couple of Damiana leaves and crushed them in her mortar and left that and the little bottle of left over extract where they could be found. I didn't really think there would be more than perhaps detentions involved really. It was all just a bit of a prank that went horribly awry! It wasn't part of any Death Eater plan or plot, it was just me being daft..." She finished achingly.

Adrian watched her for a long moment with a neutral expression on his face. "And where would you have gotten such a potion in the first place? Only one man ever knew how to brew it, and he's long dead. All remaining stores of the potion are from that first and only batch. All that remains is perhaps half a liter in the Ministry vaults and a small amount that was pilfered by Death Eaters during the last war. That makes it rather difficult to come by, wouldn't you think?"

Lavender felt panic rising again. How could she explain how she got it? She'd had no idea the potion was so rare!

"Just as I thought. It was a valiant effort, Miss Brown, but your loyalties are misplaced in this. I suggest you just find yourself a new best friend and try to chose better this time."

"No! Wait!" Lavender said as they started for the door again. "I'll tell you how I got it." She said softly.

Adrian eyed her for a moment, then looked at Jaspers. "Go fetch us a spot of tea, won't you? Miss Brown looks a bit upset."

Jaspers looked at him questioningly, but then shrugged. "Yes, sir." He said obediently, slipping out the door.

Adrian rechecked the wards, then went over and sat beside her once again. "Tell me then." He said in a kindly voice.

"There's a boy who goes here. His father is an Auror. He gave me the potion. He even made a deal with me to have me dose Litty as well because he has a thing for her, but apparently that part backfired on him because apparently she went and shagged Theodore Nott instead."

"And does this boy have a name?" Adrian prompted.

Lavender took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Steven Cornfoot. Just... do you have to tell anyone else that? Because he said his father would do terrible things to me if I ever told."

"Well at least he warned you. It would have been rather cruel of him not to... but then he often is quite cruel. He used to torture small animals for entertainment as a child. A sign of confidence and strong character. Never a squeamish pansy boy like most of his classmates. He must have liked you to bother giving you fair warning."

She was staring at him, eyes wide with surprise and fear. He talked as if he knew Steven well.

"Perhaps I failed to introduce myself properly. Adrian Cornfoot. I believe you know my son."

Lavender started hyperventilating with fear. Oh what had she done? And there were no witnesses around to keep her safe! "I won't tell anyone!" She said desperately.

"A bit late for that, now isn't it? You've already told someone, haven't you, you naughty girl? I'm curious... did he get sexual favors from you for payment?"

She gave a grudging little nod, biting her lip almost to the point of breaking the skin she was so scared.

"He gets that from me I suppose," Adrian said, still sounding completely casual. "I tend to be more likely to grant women favors when they are... _obliging_... sometimes I'm a bit more lenient..." he said leadingly.

They sat there staring at each other for a minute in silence, then he sighed a bit impatiently. "You're a bit slow on the uptake aren't you?" He said condescendingly, all traces of kindness gone from his voice. He shifted his hips forward a bit more on the chair, leaning back and undoing his belt.

She stared, starting to tremble with fear. He couldn't honestly be telling her to do what she thought he was, could he? "I... I'm sixteen." She stammered.

"Did I _ask?_ No one's going to know about this little 'conversation', so unless you want me to have an unfortunate accident using Ligilimency on you that leaves you just as brain dead as your little friend, I suggest you start getting a bit more cooperative!"

Lavender felt like she was about to faint. This couldn't really be happening! This had to be some horrible nightmare or a terrible, cruel joke...

Adrian sighed, reaching into his robe to get his wand. Lavender quickly scrambled to her feet, coming over to stand before him. He settled back again, watching her as she hesitantly reached down, opening up his pants. He smiled as she knelt before him. "That's a good girl. I feel teeth and I'll show you what a necrotic curse feels like, understand?"

Lavender quickly nodded. She clenched her eyes shut and started on him. She tried not to gag. She'd always hated doing this. She'd always found the very idea of it disgusting. Not even Seamus had been able to get her to do it more than that first time.

"That's better." he said, grabbing a fistful of her hair and using the hold to make her move faster. After a minute he spoke again. "Take your knickers off."

Lavender felt a trill of terror. He wouldn't... would he? She felt his fist tighten on her hair and started working her knickers off one handed.

"Perhaps you're not that thick after all. That's good." He purred, "Hand them here."

She finished pulling them off and handed them to him. He sniffed them, then chuckled. "You were shagging someone last night, weren't you?"

Lavender's cheeks burnt with shame.

He pulled her away by her hair. "Stand up."

She got a bit unsteadily to her feet, scrubbing her mouth with the back of her hand. Panic flooded through her once again as he turned her around and pushed her up to the table, forcefully bending her over it. She closed her eyes and sobbed as he pulled her skirt out of the way. She let out a cry as he thrust into her. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't! She lay there helplessly as he rammed away at her, feeling her hips bruising where they rested against the table edge from his rough thrusts. She could no more than lay there and pray he would finish soon. She didn't dare do anything more to anger him. She had no doubt he really would do something terrible to her. He'd kill her or leave her worse than dead.

Her head jerked up as she heard the door open. Jaspers was entering with a tea set. "Adrian!" He said irritably, quickly closing the door behind him.

For the briefest moment, Lavender thought this man might help her.

"You said I could go first next time!" He said, setting the tray down on one of the chairs.

Adrian snorted derisively, not even slowing his thrusts. "There's been plenty banging this dirty little scut already I'd say." He said, giving her a couple more extra hard thrusts before finishing with a groan. He let out a blissful sigh, then pulled himself out of her, "Still, at least most of them aren't stretched all out yet at this age." He flicked his wand to clean himself, then closed up his pants. "Shag that cute little arse of hers if you don't want sloppy seconds. I'd wager that'll still be nice and tight."

"No!" Lavender cried, trying to get away.

Jaspers just shoved her back down. "Stop your squirming or I'll make this hurt _real_ bad." He growled.

Lavender let out a sob of anguish, but stopped struggling. She knew it was pointless.

Adrian fixed himself a nice cup of tea and pulled a chair over, sitting down next to the table near her head. He watched with a little smirk on his face as Jaspers started on her, making her cry out in pain before settling back into low sobs.

He sipped his tea as he watched her, apparently enjoying the show. When he finished the cup, he set it aside, then shifted forward, resting his elbows on his legs and tilting his head to observe her more closely. "Miss Brown?" He asked genially.

She reluctantly shifted her head over to face him, opening her eyes.

"I sincerely hope you've benefited from this little learning experience. There are men and women loyal to me above all others scattered throughout the Ministry and pretty much every other organization worth note. I won't give you a percentage, but I'll just tell you that the odds don't really favor you should you chose to foolishly try to inform anyone of this or any of the events leading up to it. You may feel safe here in this little school, but I came right into its bosom, on _invitation_ no less, and took my pleasure of you right here in the room they so obligingly provided for me. Think on that one, won't you? You want to tell McGonagall? Feel free. It'd be a pity to have to kill such a good teacher, but then she never much cared for me anyway. It'll take me about ten seconds to frame you for the murder as well. If you think what's happened to you today is bad, wait until you get into Azkaban. There are no Dementors there anymore, true enough... But what kind of men would volunteer for guard duty in the worst place on earth? _My_ kind of men. They would be simply thrilled to get a fresh little piece of meat like you there. Am I making myself perfectly clear, Miss Brown?"

Lavender nodded quickly.

"Very good. I'm glad I don't have to bring the rest of my men in here to get the point across. Despite myself, I've taken a bit of a liking to you." He said, reaching over and wiping a bit of the wetness from under her eye. She had to try hard not to flinch away. "Such a little Gryffindor. You tried to be ruthless but in the end you broke down and went all soft and 'noble'. It's the greatest flaw in their pathetically predictable little minds. Couldn't stand the thought of causing such injustice, could you? I knew that would break you. Don't get me wrong, I would have been more than happy to throw her whole bloody family into Azkaban to keep others from looking into this too deeply. I was quite looking forward to 'interviewing' her sister. Her mother too for that matter. But no... you had to go and crack. Don't worry, my pet... they're safe now. Don't take that wrong though. That's only a reward for you playing nice. You see, you were bad and told something you shouldn't have, so you got punished... but you realized your mistake and cooperated when I took you to task over it and thus I reward you. That's the way things _really_ go. Rewards and punishments, nothing more. It's done. Accept things and keep your silence and we will get along harmoniously. Open your mouth again and harsher punishments will have to be given until you _learn_. I'd hate to see a pretty young thing like you throw her life away searching for 'justice'... because I'll let you in on a little secret: Justice is a myth made up to reassure weak, small minded people so they can sleep at night. The real world has no right or wrong... it works solely on _power_ and _connections_. You're the one laying there on that table getting your arse stuffed, not me. That's because I have both, and you have neither. Remember that."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N – Well, I did warn it would start getting a bit darker (well, I warned those of you who read my forum anyway). This is war. It's not all glamorous battles that show off the valiant hero's courage and show his/her triumph over evil. Good may tend to win the _war_ in most stories (at least the candy-coated ones we get here in America) but sometimes evil wins the _battles_. Oh, and in case you are all thinking Adrian has some kind of serious clout or something with all these people loyal to him... remember: intimidation doesn't require _honesty_. So long as she THINKS he has that much pull, he has power over her.

This one went a bit long actually. Well, better than short. Sorry about the odd dividers. As I said in the last chapter when I reposted it for minor errors, fanfic has obviously put another upgrade into effect, making my old dividers disappear. This was the best one I could come up with that didn't disappear. How are you SUPPOSED to do it? Anyhow, the two interviews would have happened simultaneously, but since I can't do a split screen or something... I'll just tell you the timeframe and call it good. And yes, I have a thing for strange eyes. I'm sure Flight fans already knew that, but just saying.

This is a note for all of those of you who don't read my forum, and therefor don't know yet: Elka78 has started up a **_FAN ART SITE_** for Flight. The link is in my profile and has been posted in the forum a couple of times (I would put it here for you, but I can't seem to keep the bloody thing from butchering it). It already has a couple of pictures and a genealogy chart as well as a 'shag chart' of who's shagged whom which looks something like a spider's web! It actually counts any 'sexual' activity as shagging, including oral and 'interrupted' (such as Steven and Blaise). I have also given her the two rough drafts of the picture of Forester that MayYeo has given me so far (one is up, the other will hopefully be up soon). She's still working on it (she's had some trouble with the wings and still has to add the bits of the tattoo and the scars that would be visible), but both of the rough drafts are already amazing if you ask me. You can probably guess what's on the desktop of my computer (and has been ever since I received the first one!). I also sent Elka pics of my Harry Potter Sims and made comments on each, so check those out as well. Elka78 has also announced a **FAN ART CONTEST** for anyone who's interested. If you want to submit something, just message her to ask where to send it.

Oh, and on a different note (and don't worry, this isn't bitching, it's general information): just so everyone knows, from now on, if people antagonize me, I'm just going to block them. In the past I've always written to the person before blocking them, telling them I am blocking them and why. This is getting tedious and it only serves to get me stirred up and even more upset. If you needle me excessively (or rudely) for updates or say unkind things (or bug me to get back to Flight already!), don't act surprised if it tells you that you have been blocked next time you try to review/message/etc. It takes much less of an emotional investment to simply copy and paste a name into the blocked list. Hopefully, this will help cut down on my 'moods'. Once blocked, there will be only two ways you can get yourself unblocked: 1) Prove to me that you were possessed at the time. This proof would have to include the (carefully contained) spirit/demon/dark creature/etc. that possessed you and its sworn statement that they were possessing you at the time and forced you to write those things and their reasons for doing such; or 2) Provide proof that you were under the influence of the Imperious curse at the time. This proof will include a sworn statement by the witch or wizard that cursed you as well as court papers pertaining to their trial for using said Unforgivable curse or papers ordering they be sent directly to Azkaban without trial if the Minister has his knickers in a twist at the time (Either will need an official Ministry of Magic seal).


	27. Judgment

A/N - Warning - adult content.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 27  
Judgment

"What's taking so long, Adrian? Is it too difficult to fathom the depths of school children's pranks?"

Adrian looked up and glared at Snape irritably, then went back to looking over some of the notes his men had made on the interviews they had done. "If you had any investigative skills whatsoever, you'd know things are rarely as they seem on the surface."

"Too bad the surface is all the further you're ever willing to look. I see your men have been trained well. They keep their reports to a page or less and as monosyllabic as possible."

"Do you have a problem, Severus, or are you just trying to see if I'll throw you behind bars for annoying me? Because if that's it, keep it up and you might not like the answer."

Snape moved closer, dropping his voice. "I want to know why you're here."

Adrian looked up with a smirk. "The potion was _illegal_. The Ministry has no choice but..."

"I _know_ why the _Ministry_ is involved." Snape growled, cutting him off, "I want to know why _you_ are here. This doesn't warrant your presence. You've been on strict high profile Death Eater patrol since this war started. What is your sudden interest in juvenile shenanigans?"

Adrian lowered the notepad he'd been looking at, folding his hands over it and looking at Snape with a thoroughly condescending smile. "Don't you think dealing with the infamous Albus Dumbledore and his precious school warrants that little extra effort? Did it not ever occur to you that the Minister might merely be trying to make up for past mistakes by giving Albus preferential treatment?"

"Poppycock."

Adrian glared at him. "We're done with you. Get out or I'll have some of my men take you in for another interview in case they forgot anything." He said, not bothering to hide the nasty implications dancing in his eyes.

"Finish up and leave!" Snape hissed angrily. He glanced past him as he started to turn and froze. Lavender was sitting huddled in a chair in the room behind Adrian. Snape watched her for a moment. She saw him looking and quickly turned her head away. Even from that distance he could tell she was crying and trembling. "What did you do to her?" He growled in a carefully low tone.

Adrian glanced back at her. "Who? Miss Brown?" he asked, not bothering to lower his voice. "She's fine. Aren't you, Miss Brown?" He called into the room.

Lavender didn't look towards them, but she quickly and fervently nodded her head.

"See? She's fine." Adrian said as if that settled the matter.

"She doesn't _look_ fine." Snape said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh I'm sure she'll perk up soon. Some of the Ministry investigative techniques are just a bit more... _invasive_ than others. She'll be right as rain shortly, won't you, Miss Brown?" He said, calling the last into her again.

Snape could have sworn he heard a little sob, but she nodded fervently once again. He had a sickening feeling he knew exactly what kind of 'techniques' those were. "If I find out you've used 'invasive' techniques on anyone else here ever again, you won't be smirking for very long." He leaned a bit closer, dropping his voice to a whisper only Adrian could hear, "Remember, I have been granted full autonomy at this school. Encroach on it again and I'll take it up with _Him._ I can guarantee who will come out on top in that case!"

"Never one to fight his own battles, were you?" Adrian said spitefully.

"I'll tell you what," Snape spat back, "I'll fight fair just as soon as _you_ do. Until then, I don't suggest you cross me again!" Adrian and Snape glared at each other for a long, tense moment, the Snape hissed "Hurry up and get out! I want you gone within the hour!" before turning and storming out.

Adrian glared after him, then went back to reading the notepad moodily.

"What kind of invasive techniques?"

Adrian huffed angrily, glaring up at Biddles as he came to a stop, holding out his own notepad. Adrian snatched it from his hand. "None of your business, Biddles. Go pack up the evidence or something." He said tersely.

"You know you aren't supposed to be using Ligilimency after that little incident..."

"Oh don't get started on that tripe! That was just an unfortunate side effect. It had nothing to do with my skill level."

"That guy is going to be living out the rest of his days in the long term care ward at St. Mungo's! That's a bit more than an 'unfortunate side effect'. If you'll recall, it was part of the agreement with his family that you and your men never perform Ligilimency again. That would be _my_ job now, remember? That's why I was assigned to your unit!"

"Such agreements are for show. They just serve to shut up those who are too small minded to see the bigger picture. Sometimes sacrifices are made when one tries to uphold the law."

"He was innocent!"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Because his brother confessed to the crime the day before! His sworn testimony was sitting on your desk! There was no need to even question that man, let alone..."

"Listen, Biddles." Adrian cut in in a furious but carefully low growl, "Some might find your pompous, rebellious shtick amusing, but it's wearing _really_ thin. The only reason I put up with you at all is because, despite your personality, you have definite skills. You're tolerated for your value, but that tolerance only stretches so far. If you _ever_ question my commands or my abilities in front of others again, you'll be lucky if they let you into the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department! If another person can fit into that bloody closet that is!"

Derik's eye burned angrily, but he kept his tone carefully courteous, "Forgive me. I obviously overstepped my bounds. That's your decision as leader of the unit, of course."

"That's more like it. Run along." Adrian said in a condescending tone.

Biddles nodded, then started into the room towards Lavender. Adrian hurried after him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "What the bloody Hell do you think you're doing?" He snapped angrily.

"She's obviously in bad shape. Someone best try to mop her up a bit so it doesn't get out that you were breaking rules."

"No one's 'mopping' this one up. She's fine." He said, shoving Biddles back out of the room. Once they were back in the hall, he pushed Biddles up against the wall. "If I see you near that girl again, I'll take it as a personal insult. Despite what you apparently think of me, I'm more than capable at interrogation, no matter what kind!" He shifted back then, a smile slipping over his face as he brushed a bit of lint off of Derik's robe. "You're inclinations aren't bad though. Tying up loose ends so they don't come back to haunt you is a good instinct, you just have to learn when it is and _isn't_ your place to be doing the tying. I tell you what; let's go back to the Hospital wing and see what you can do for that Patil girl, shall we? She really has far more need for your skills anyway."

"You're the boss." Derik said with a little shrug.

"Now _that_ is an _excellent_ attitude!" Adrian said, turning and putting his arm around Derik's shoulders and leading away.

Derik couldn't help but glance back at Lavender one more time before she disappeared from view.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Over here, Biddles! Does that look like Miss Patil to you?" Adrian called impatiently.

Derik looked over from where he stood beside Dean's bed. Dean was just staring at the ceiling, ignoring those around him, still bound securely to the bed. "Sorry. Coming." He called back, hurrying over. "I... I'm not a _Healer_." Derik said a bit uneasily as he surveyed Parvati's prone form. "I don't really know much about this curse. Besides, the most I've worked with was helping repair Ligilimency damage, and that's not really..."

"Just see what you can do." Adrian said, clapping him on the back. "If you can get her up and talking at least that would be splendid." He dropped his voice, glancing back to make sure McGonagall wasn't close enough to overhear, "Force the issue a bit if you have to. Someone else can work out the long term trifles later. I'm very interested in interviewing this one..." He said, his eyes drifting down her body. He looked over, seeing Derik watching him. "Her testimony could be the break we're looking for in this case." He said guilelessly.

Derik flashed him a smile, "I'll see what I can do." He glanced around, "I'll need dividers to block out distractions."

"Too right!" Adrian said, waving to a couple of his other men.

"I really don't see the point in this." McGonagall said pensively as she came over, watching the men uneasily as they brought the dividers. "Everyone here has already tried to help her to no avail. Even Professor Dumbledore himself!"

"Hmm... perhaps you're right, but we can't leave without at least _trying_..." Adrian said with a hopeless shrug.

McGonagall's lips pressed into an even thinner line. At length she sighed, "Very well, but I really think we should wait until Madam Pomfrey returns before you try anything."

"Yes, well that _would_ be ideal, but we are a bit pressed for time. We can't spend all day here disrupting your students, now can we? I tell you what, why don't you go see if you can find her and hurry her along?"

McGonagall nodded. "Very well. I believe she's in Slytherin Dungeon. I'll be right back."

"That would be lovely. You're an angel." Adrian said gratefully. His smile dropped the minute McGonagall went out the door. He turned back towards Parvati. "You. Boy." He said to Neville, who was sitting in the chair at her side, "Out!"

"I... I'd... rather stay..." Neville managed to stammer, despite being rather cowed by the numerous Aurors.

Adrian sighed. "He's rather particular about who's about during this kind of thing, so shift your arse or..."

"He can stay."

Adrian looked over at Derik in surprise.

"So long as you're quiet." Derik continued.

Neville quickly nodded.

"You never let anyone stay." Adrian said, looking Derik over curiously.

Derik shrugged. "I'll make an exception for a Longbottom."

Adrian looked back over at Neville, who was blushing and looked quite surprised. "Longbottom, eh? Didn't recognize you. You must take after your mother. I knew your father. A bit over-idealistic perhaps, but he was a good man." he said grudgingly.

"Is." Derik amended.

Adrian looked over at him in surprise. "Is he still alive?"

Derik nodded. "Both him and his wife are still around I believe." He said, looking to Neville for confirmation.

Neville nodded, dropping his eyes.

"Merlin's beard! You'd think they'd do them a favor and put them out of their misery! I never could understand the fascination with keeping people alive even after they've obviously completely lost their marbles. I mean what's the point..."

"I'll be sure to forward your opinion should you ever be 'trapped' in such a loophole, but I should really be getting started now." Derik said, breaking in.

Adrian looked over, seeing that the dividers were pretty much in place, "Very well." he said, then glanced at Neville before leaning a bit closer and dropping his voice. "Try to get it done before she drags back that bloody overweening nurse, won't you?"

"You know time isn't something I can control in these matters," He paused, seeing the slight irritation in Adrian's expression, "But I'll try. I'll cast Silencing and Unperturbable spells on the dividers of course, so just keep everyone physically out of here and I'll be set."

"Very well." Adrian said, though he looked somewhat less than pleased. He always used such spells himself, but it irritated him when others did it. He always appeared to think they were doing it just to keep him in particular from hearing.

Derik closed up the last divider behind him and cast the spells. The shuffling and low conversations of the other Aurors vanished entirely. Once he was sure the spells were set and sealed, he let out a loud, frustrated sound that made Neville start slightly.

"Fuck you, you pompous bastard!" He growled at the divider right in the direction he knew Adrian stood. He turned around moodily. "Stupid fucking sanctimonious bastard! What a bloody headfuck! God I hate that man!" He muttered as he walked over to the bed. He plopped down on the bed beside Parvati, then took a deep breath and sighed it out. He glanced over at Neville, "You didn't hear any of that."

Neville quickly shook his head.

"Just a little mandatory frustration cleansing." Derik scrubbed his fingers through his hair, then sighed, dropping his hands. "Sorry. Today's Aurors are probably a bit of a letdown for you, aren't they?"

Neville dropped his eyes uneasily. "Um..." he said, unsure how to answer that.

Derik chuckled. "It's alright. I won't take it personally. I know they're a bit of a letdown for _me_. This always seemed like such an amazing job when I was a kid. It's all I can ever remember wanting to be when I grew up. Stopping the bad guys and helping people and keeping them safe. You'd think everyone who signed up for that job would have to be likable enough blokes, wouldn't you? Not bloody likely! Then again, maybe I just built my expectations up too high. How could it ever really live up to what I thought it'd be back then? Ignore Cornfoot. He's just an arse. Then again, so am I, so I don't have much room to complain I suppose."

"Well..." Neville said softly, "At least you don't have a complete lack of compassion and tact."

Derik let out a bark of laughter. "Very insightful and well said." Then he sobered. He took a deep breath and sighed it out, looking down at Parvati contemplatively. "Well, as for your girlfriend here..." He looked up at Neville, "Listen, I know she's important to you, but like I told him, this isn't really my field."

"Oh... she's... she's not... um... my _girlfriend_..." Neville said, blushing brightly.

"However you want to look at it. I'm just telling you not to get your hopes up too high, ok? Because I'd hate to disappoint you even further."

"You won't. I'm fine." Neville said quickly.

"'Fine' isn't all it's cracked up to be today..." Derik muttered darkly, looking own at Parvati again. "Ok, listen." He said, raising his voice back to normal once again. "There's a very good reason why I normally never let people watch me when I do this kind of thing. When I'm trying to fix someone, I don't exactly do things... um... the 'normal' way I guess you'd call it. Now, if I'm going to let you stay in here, I'm going to need some promises from you first."

"Ok..." Neville said tentatively.

"Here's what I need you to do then: First and foremost, no telling anyone, and I mean _anyone_ how I do things. That's my private business and I don't like dealing with questions. It's just the way it seems to work best for me. I don't even really know _why_, it just _does_... so I don't want to have to try to explain it to anyone else. I also need you to swear not to try to interfere, and not to let anyone else interfere. I get very... _involved_ in what I'm doing, and I'm not sure what'll happen if I'm disturbed. It probably wouldn't be healthy if you get my meaning. You think you can agree to those terms?"

Neville nodded quickly. "I promise."

"Alright then. Let me see what I'm working with." He said, reaching over and taking her head between his hands. His eyes glazed over a bit, and he very slowly started moving his hands around a bit, pausing here and there.

Neville watched him with fascination. He was right. This wasn't anywhere near how he'd seen the Healers checking people when he was at St. Mungo's visiting his parents. He watched his hands as he shifted them slowly around under her head. When he glanced back at his face, he stared. Perhaps it was just the sunlight coming in through the window, but his eyes looked lighter. He had barely been able to see the purple tint before, but now they were towards the lighter side of royal purple. As he watched, Derik shifted back a bit and his eyes seemed to darken back to their original shade. Had he just moved out of the sunlight sufficiently?

Derik sighed. "The curse is still there and it's insidious. It's twined itself throughout her mind, locking down her mental processes almost completely." He glanced over at Neville, who quickly looked at Parvati, pretending he hadn't been staring. "Was last night your first time together?"

Neville's eyes went round and quickly dropped. He turned beet red, stammering incoherently.

Derik sighed. "Just tell me."

Neville shut his mouth, gathering himself a bit, then sighed and nodded.

"I'll just tell you I'm sorry up front then." Derik said softly.

"What do you mean by that?" Neville asked worriedly.

"Let me just see what I can do." Derik said, reaching down and slipping his arms around her.

Neville furrowed his brow as Derik sat her up and pulled her close, as if into a tender embrace. "What are you doing?"

"Working." Derik said distractedly as he carefully adjusted her head on his shoulder, making sure her hair was all swept to the other side so their skin could touch without interference.

The Healers definitely never took to hugging their patients in his experience! "Don't you need your wand or something?" He asked, baffled.

"Sometimes those just get in the way. Now remember your promise!" He said, watching Neville shrewdly until the boy grudgingly nodded. "Ok, time to be quiet." He said, settling a bit and closing his eyes.

Neville watched in silence. It didn't look like much. If he were just seeing it, he'd think the young man was just making up excuses to hold her... but almost immediately he felt a little accompanying tickle start up in his stomach. As the minutes passed, the odd feeling of pervading magic slowly escalated until it seemed to make the air hum around him. Even when Derik shifted his head, seeming to nuzzle up to her neck in a rather familiar fashion, Neville never even thought about interfering. There was no doubt in his mind that interrupting anything that gave off that kind of emanations would be hazardous for all involved.

After about five more minutes, Neville was starting to feel a bit giddy from the elevated magic level. Suddenly the air seemed to thicken even further and he saw Derik clench his jaw and furrow his brow in concentration. Just when Neville thought he wouldn't be able to handle it any more, there was a sudden resounding crack that seemed to wrench violently through the atmosphere, almost as if lightning had just struck. Biddles was tossed back a bit, sprawling untidily across Parvati's legs. Even the dividers ruffled and shifted as if hit by a strong wind.

When Neville was able to shake off his shock, he realized that he could hear the Aurors outside the dividers. He heard Pomfrey and McGonagall arguing with several of them in an obviously very agitated manner.

"Biddles? Can you hear me? What the bloody Hell was that?" Adrian's voice called.

Neville looked at Derik, but he looked to be out cold. He scrambled up, patting the front of Derik's robes hurriedly, locating his wand. It was in Derik's left side pocket, so he quickly dropped it near his right hand, hoping it was a good guess that he was right handed.

He quickly pulled his hand away and pretended to be checking Derik as the divider shifted.

"What on earth are you doing in here...?" Adrian started as he pulled it aside, but then trailed off as he saw Derik lying there. "Bloody Hell." He muttered.

"I... I think he's just conked out." Neville offered tentatively.

Even as he said it, Derik let out a groan and started shifting about a bit. Pomfrey pushed past the others, surveying the scene before her for only a split second before going over and helping him sit up. "Are you alright?"

Derik groaned again, rubbing his temples. "Juice." He muttered, "Get me some juice or something before I hurl."

Pomfrey glanced at Parvati, but since she appeared to be breathing normally she quickly complied.

"Were you able to..." Adrian started.

"Back off for a minute!" Derik croaked, looking as if he really might get sick at any moment.

Adrian fell silent, though from the way he rolled his eyes and the expression on his face it was more out of fear of getting his uniform soiled than sympathy for Derik.

Pomfrey hurried back with a tall glass of juice and Derik gratefully gulped it down. Once he had finished, Adrian waited all of about thirty seconds to allow for recovery before starting in on him again, "Well?" He said a touch impatiently.

"I managed to break the curse." He said, his hands still shaking slightly as he handed the glass back, "Now we'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully her mind will be able to repair the damage on its own now that it isn't hampered. Some mental stimulation and general healing potions might not go amiss."

Pomfrey nodded, hurrying off to fetch some.

"Excellent." Adrian said, "How long?"

Derik sighed and shook his head. "Could be hours, could be days. No way to know how resilient her mind is."

Adrian let out a little, slightly impatient breath, then hitched his smile back into place and turned to McGonagall, "Well there you have it. We're only here to help after all. Send me an owl when she awakens and I'll nip back over to finish up."

"There'd be no point." Derik muttered before McGonagall could reply. Both she and Adrian looked over at him in surprise as he got a bit unsteadily to his feet.

"I beg your pardon?" Adrian asked, trying to mask his irritation.

Derik scrubbed his fingers through his hair again, trying to shake off the after effects. "There'd be nothing for her to tell you. The curse was deeply rooted in her memories. That's why the rest of you had no luck removing it. I had to erase back from the point of its activation until it lost its hold. I'd say she lost at _least_ six hours... perhaps even the entire day. She'll have no clue what happened when she wakes."

"Well... now that the curse is gone, perhaps we can recover the memories." Adrian persisted.

Derik gave a snort. "Not likely. Once I erase something, it's gone. Check my file. It's one of my strongest skills. They were _begging_ for me to become an Obliviator, but that didn't sound like a very interesting occupation to me."

"Well," McGonagall said optimistically, "The important thing is that the curse is gone and she has a chance to get better now. Thank you so much, Mr. Biddles."

"Yes, of course. How lovely." Adrian said without much conviction. "Looks like we're done here. Let's finish up so we can get out of their hair."

Derik nodded and started away.

"You forgot your wand." Neville said quickly.

Derik looked down, seeing it sitting on the bed. He picked it up. "I expect I would have been missing that shortly. Thank you, Mr. Longbottom." He said with a little grateful smirk at Neville.

"Sure." Neville muttered embarrassedly.

"Let's see if we can wrap this up." Adrian said as he flipped through his notes. "Where can we find a Latimera Johansen?"

"Miss Johansen?" McGonagall asked, surprised, "I told you she was in Slytherin. Didn't she come when you summoned her?"

"Apparently not..." Adrian looked over at his men. "Mr. Douglas, was she informed that her presence was required?"

The Auror in question rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure. They wouldn't let me in and some pushy girl insisted Johansen wouldn't know anything of importance."

"Yes, well I'm afraid we can't just take other people's words on such things." He turned back to McGonagall, "Where might we find her now?"

McGonagall thought about it. "Well, last I heard, she was still in Slytherin Dungeon."

"Lovely. Let's go." Adrian called out to his men.

Derik paused beside Pomfrey on his way towards the door. "Oh, by the way... Mr. Thomas should be watched carefully. He's feeling a bit guilty about what happened. Perhaps if you..."

"Come on, Biddles!" Adrian called from the door.

"I'm sure we have everything under control with him." Pomfrey said reassuringly.

"Oh, then you're aware that he's suicidal. Well that's good. I'll leave you to it then!" He said hurriedly, giving the stunned woman a pat on the shoulder before dashing after the others.

McGonagall and Pomfrey looked at each other, then over at Dean. He had obviously overheard. He noted their pensive stares and turned his head pointedly away, staring at the wall silently.

They glanced around, noting Neville and Shandra watching them. "Perhaps we should have a chat in your office." McGonagall suggested delicately.

Pomfrey nodded, leading the way.

Shandra looked over at Neville once they were gone. He was carefully rearranging Parvati on the bed, pulling the blanket up and tucking it gently around her. He caught sight of her as he was brushing Parvati's hair neatly back into place. He blushed, settling back in his chair. He saw her tentative glance over at Dean and got up, moving the divider back into place, sensing her need for a bit of privacy.

She gave a little smile in his direction. He really was a sweet boy. She pulled aside the blankets and gingerly got up. She still ached a bit, but it was bearable. She padded silently over to stand beside Dean's bed. He caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye and stared even more pointedly away as his eyes watered up.

She sat on the bed beside him, looking mournfully down at the padded leather cuff tightly encircling his wrist. They hadn't even been able to give him the dignity of using magical restraints since his body was already so saturated with conflicting magics. "Dean?" She asked softly. "Dean, please look at me! I know you understand me. I heard them earlier saying you're nearly back to normal already."

He took a deep, shuddering breath and slowly forced himself to turn his head and look at her. Tears started streaming from his eyes almost immediately.

"Oh Dean..." She said achingly, reaching up and trying to wipe away the tears. "Please don't. There's nothing for you to feel guilty about. We all know you couldn't control it."

He let out a disbelieving sound, and she could tell by the way his eyes moved jerkily and his head didn't seem to want to stay still that he was still a ways from full recovery, still having a hard time dealing with the disjointed emotions his ordeal had left him with. "I attacked and nearly raped Hermione. I sliced up my best friend and tried to murder Ron! And what I did to you..." He let out a little mournful sob, arching up and jerking against his restraints.

She put her hand on his stomach to make him stop. He sagged back down defeatedly. "I can't speak for the others," She said gently, "but I know Ron and Seamus were sitting at your bedside until they were forced to go to attend their classes. That doesn't sound like they're holding this against you. As for me... I don't know why you'd feel guilty over that."

He let out a sob, turning his head back away. "I _raped_ you, Shandra! How could you ever forgive me for that?" he said, his voice aching terribly.

"No you didn't!" She replied immediately. "Don't ever think that! I could have stopped you if..."

"No you couldn't have! I may not remember much, but I remember how strong I felt. I could have done whatever I wanted to you and we both know it!"

She let out an irritated huff, "Well that isn't even the issue, because my point was that I never _tried_ to stop you!"

"Just because you were too afraid to fight back doesn't..."

"I wasn't afraid!" Shandra snapped, making him flinch slightly. She sighed, reaching over and stroking the side of his cheek. "I didn't try to stop you because I _wanted_ what you did to me! I've wanted it for quite some time now. _You're_ the one who never seemed to want it before. I admit that I... I kind of knew there was _something_ wrong with you... I knew I should try to stop you, but I didn't." She said a bit guiltily.

"But... I hurt you!" He said, his eyes dropping to the bruising still apparent on the side of her neck from where he'd bit her.

She rolled her eyes. "You may have gotten a bit... um... _overly excited_ towards the end there, but I don't even really remember that. All I remember is what you did before..." She said, her voice becoming a bit sultry. She shifted around, straddling him, and laid herself down on top of him, resting her head beside his. "And that was _amazing_." She whispered in his ear. She grinned and blushed as she felt part of him react almost instantly. "If you insist on feeling bad about it, I could always visit you in your room at night every now an then until you feel you've made up for it..."

He let out a pained sound.

"What's the matter?"

"I... I didn't cast any spells, and I doubt you did... what if you're...?"

"Oh." She said softly. "Well... they cast a contraceptive spell on me when they found us and brought us here. They said it should have been in time."

"And if it wasn't?" He persisted.

She was silent for a long minute before answering. "Well... we'll just deal with that if it happens. There's no sense stressing ourselves out over a _possibility_. Besides... I'm not really _ready_ for anything like that... but... if it _did_ happen... I'm not sure it would be completely _terrible_ or anything." She said, her voice going soft.

He turned his head, looking at her as best he could. "Wouldn't it?"

She sat back up, looking down at him sadly. "Oh..." She said, looking close to tears. "You never really wanted me, did you? It really was just the potion..."

He let out a pained sound. "That's not it, Shandra. I just... I mean let's be honest, your family would probably be steamed enough just finding out about us having any kind of relationship... if I went and got you _knocked up_ on top of that...?"

She furrowed her brow. "What the bloody Hell are you talking about? You've never even met my family! What makes you think they wouldn't like you?"

"I... I heard your sister talking last year... when we started getting a bit interested in each other... she... she said that you were disgracing your family by hanging all over your 'dark lover'."

Shandra let out an irritated sound. "That infuriating little tart! That's just straight up sibling rivalry! She's just always been jealous because me and him are closer than me and her ever could be. I suspect mum likes him more than her too, come to think of it! But just because she has a little vendetta against Theo doesn't mean my whole family is..."

"Theo?" He asked, puzzled.

"Ya. Theo. Theodore Nott. He's my best friend. We were practically raised together."

"What does _he_ have to do with anything?"

"You're the one who brought him up." She said, folding her arms over her chest and looking down at him, puzzled.

"When?"

She sighed, "My 'dark lover' is Tish's idiotic nickname for Theo, because he's always wearing dark colors and he's a Slytherin, which she sees as a sure sign that he's a dark wizard, but I'd just like to note that Theo and I have never been 'lovers'. She just refuses to believe that a boy and a girl could really be friends without shagging." She paused, looking down at him curiously, "Who did you think she was talking about?"

He shifted uneasily. "Me..."

"Why would you think she was talking about _you?_"

"Well... I mean... I liked you... and... I have dark skin... and I thought maybe that's why she thought that me and you would be disgraceful..."

She furrowed her brow. "What on earth does _skin color_ have to do with anything?" She asked, obviously completely baffled.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm such a prize idiot." He muttered morosely.

"Perhaps." She said, settling back down on top of him and folding her arms across his chest, sensing he'd gotten over his imaginary issue. "But at least you're a _cute_ one..."

He looked into her eyes, wondering why he'd never bothered to ask her what Tish had meant. Ron had been just as baffled by the idea of skin color making any kind of difference. He should have known it would have to be, at best, very rare for a pureblood witch or wizard to have that prejudice if it wasn't something Ron had ever even heard about. He tried to imagine what it would have been like if he hadn't just assumed things. He would have asked her out, and from the look of it she probably would have said yes. They could have been together this whole time. What a waste of time! His emotions were darting around all over the place. Anger at Tish for making up such a daft nickname, remorse for the time lost, desire for this girl, guilt for having though Shandra capable of such petty prejudices, pleasure at the attraction he saw in her eyes, anger at himself for being too quick to judge and for never even bothering to put himself out there enough to ask her about it. The warring emotions were making his head spin a bit.

He found his eyes drifting down to her lips. They looked so very enticing. He'd lost so much time already... but could she ever truly care for him after what he'd just done? Still, he couldn't bear the thought of not even trying. He'd done that once, and all that'd gotten him was remorse and heartache. He shifted his head up slowly, watching her closely for signs that the move was unwanted. He let out a little frustrated sound when he came up against the restraint that encircled his neck with less than an inch between him and his goal. He pulled against it, trying to span the distance, but there was no give in it.

She chuckled mischievously, shifting slightly forward and rubbing the tip of her nose against his, pulling back before he could reach her lips. "These restraints are kinda intriguing... you're completely at my mercy, aren't you?" She said with a hint of playful teasing in her voice.

"I... guess so..." He said uncertainly.

She chuckled softly, then slowly lowered her head, capturing his lips.

He kissed her back with a flood of relief. For a moment there he thought she might just tease him and leave him there. Of course she could still do that, but the kiss alone was worth it.

The kiss deepened and his passion for her escalated until nothing else mattered. He longed to hold her, but couldn't, so he focused every ounce of desire on her amazing mouth. After a time she pulled back. He tried to pursue only to be balked in his efforts by that infuriating collar. He opened his eyes and saw her quickly unbuttoning her shirt. She shifted up and he eagerly latched on to her breast as it was offered to him. He reveled in the sounds of her pleasured gasps and moans as she undulated up against him. After a few minutes of that, he released it, shifting his head over to try to reach the other one. She eagerly moved it into range for him. Another couple of minutes of that and they were both hopelessly aroused.

She pulled away from him, sitting up. He jerked against the collar for a moment before sagging back, gasping for air. She watched him for a minute contemplatively as she panted for breath, then she grinned. "Want to try something a bit more... _interesting?_"

Dean just nodded fervently.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Neville gave the impassioned couple one more look. Shandra's legs were straddling Dean's head, her body draped atop his and his hampton half way down her throat. He shook his head. He guessed they were right... it really _was_ always the quiet ones...

He closed up the last divider, hooking it into place, then cast another silencing spell, making the sounds of their soft moans and the creak of straining leather and mattress springs disappear. It was a good thing that the silencing spell had been neutralized when that curse broke, otherwise he would have been completely oblivious to what these two were up to. They seemed so completely wrapped up in each other (emotionally as well as physically!) that they had forgotten all about their surroundings. He'd hate to think what would have happened if McGonagall came in and saw...

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall's voice called out crisply behind him.

He spun around, trying not to look guilty. "Um... just giving Dean some privacy." he said, trying desperately not to stammer. She always knew he was nervous when he did that.

"He's going through some emotional issues right now. We need to keep an eye on him, even if he is restrained at the moment. Put the dividers back away."

"Uh... um... I... um... would rather not..." He said, stammering hopelessly.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed suspiciously, looking around. She noticed the empty bed. "Where is Miss Van Burkina?"

"Umm... she was just... um... uh... talking to him a bit?" Neville said, knowing that sounded completely lame.

"Mr. Thomas is still far too emotional to be having discussions about what he did last night!"

"I... I... don't think they're discussing that... well... um... anymore anyway..."

They looked over as they heard a little snort of amusement. Pomfrey had snuck around while Neville was distracted, peeking through a crack between the dividers to check on her patient. She grinned over at McGonagall, strolling over and taking her arm, leading her towards the door. "It's alright, Minerva. The girl's just trying to cheer him up a bit."

"You mean they're...?" McGonagall asked, taken aback.

"Oh posh! They're practically adults, and Merlin knows they've already been messing about. I think it'll do him good."

"But he shouldn't be out of his restraints! He's still emotionally unstable and..."

"Oh he's still restrained, don't you worry." Pomfrey said with definite amusement.

McGonagall furrowed her brow and Pomfrey patted her shoulder, opening the door. "You just go tend to your classes and let me worry about this lot." She said, shooing her out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"About bloody time!" Adrian growled, spotting Litty sitting beside Theo at the Slytherin table. "Making me trek all over this bloody oversized mammoth. Why can't they just level the bloody thing and make a building the proper size? Not like they need a hundred extra bloody useless rooms!" He grumbled under his breath as he started towards her.

Derik rolled his eyes but kept pace silently. Well, it _was_ lunchtime. It wouldn't take a master alchemist to figure out that they might be at lunch! He was tempted to point this out, but felt Adrian had already been pushed a bit too far that day. He usually kept such a smooth, cool facade. It was interesting to see him so unsettled. Snape's presence set Adrian off more than anyone else he'd seen him interact with. He wasn't sure what it was that caused this friction, but he was very interested to continue observing it. The amusement value was rather high if nothing else.

A dark haired girl scrambled up, interposing herself in front of them before they were half way there. Adrian came to a stop, "Out of the way." He growled, looking like he'd much rather simply bat her out of the way.

"I already told that other guy that she didn't know anything!"

"So you're the one who's been interfering in Ministry business. What's your name, little girl?"

"Pansy Parkinson." She said a bit irritably, her eyes narrowing a bit at the deprecating reference.

"Well, Miss Parkinson... hold on... Sulla's daughter?"

"Yes."

He gave an amused snort. "I find that hard to believe. You actually appear to have a _spine_."

"I get it from my mother, I'd imagine." She replied evenly.

He frowned a bit, obviously having hoped that would get a rise out of her. "Well, I don't really care who you are. You'll get out of my way now, or I'll take you in for interfering in a Ministry investigation!"

"There's no reason to question her." She maintained, looking back at him steadily.

He moved closer, letting his extra foot of height tower over her as he glared down at her warningly, "Move!"

Pansy just stared him straight back in the eyes, folding her arms over her chest defiantly.

Derik was worried he was going to have to intervene when they were suddenly distracted by a bright flash. Adrian looked over in surprise and there was another flash. When he blinked away the afterimages he saw that all of the nearby Slytherins had covertly shifted aside, allowing a clear view for little Colin Creevey, who was standing there with his camera.

"That was bloody _sweet!_" Blaise chuckled from beside him. He handed him a couple of galleons. "I want a portrait size of that first one, and let me see how the second one turns out."

Colin pocketed the coins with a grin.

"Stick around. This guy might do something really daft. Snape would pay _handsomely_ for picture of that!" Blaise said, patting him on the back.

"Get that bloody camera out of here!" Adrian growled angrily, "And confiscate that film!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that." A soft voice replied from the other side of him. He spun around and didn't even bother hiding his irritated sigh. Dumbledore was standing there, smiling at him serenely. "That is a Hogwarts student, and that camera is his private property. Unless what it contains is evidence that will be entered into official record in conjunction with an open Ministry investigation, I cannot allow you to take it. This is also considered 'public property' in relation to photography, therefore I cannot allow you to obstruct the freedom of movement of one of my students without just cause."

Adrian tried to keep his temper, but it was obviously a strain. "How am I to do my job with that boy standing there looking for opportunities to take pictures that will make me look bad?"

"I suggest you do not provide such opportunities." Dumbledore suggested with a little smile.

Adrian glared at Dumbledore furiously.

Flash.

"Let me see a proof of that one too." Blaise said with a chuckle.

Colin just nodded.

"You had best hope you keep your nose clean, boy!" Adrian said irritably, glaring at Colin. "Both of you for that matter!" He said, including Blaise in the barely veiled threat.

He huffed and turned away as Colin quickly raised his camera again to try to capture the murderous glare.

Adrian took a deep breath, mastering his emotions, then gave Dumbledore a tight smile. "Very well. Would you kindly remove this little girl from my path? She's trying to keep me from a witness."

"Who is it that you wish to speak to?"

"A Miss Latimera Johansen. I'm told she was one of the first to be dosed with the Liberatis potion last night."

"Miss Parkinson." Dumbledore said regretfully, looking to her now. "I'm afraid it really isn't lawful to obstruct an investigation. If she is indeed a witness, we have to let him ask her questions."

"But I already told him she wouldn't know anything! She didn't even know she was dosed! There's no reason to question her!" She said, still stubbornly standing in his path.

"Question me about what?" Litty asked from behind her.

Pansy spun around, blushing. "Nothing!" She said quickly, "Go sit back down. I'll get rid of these guys."

"You were dosed with a rather powerful potion last night." Adrian said, enjoying the stunned look on her face. "Surely you noticed you were not acting as you normally would..." He said leadingly, looking over at Theo, who was at her side.

Theo and Litty looked at each other in shock. Theo's face clouded over and he dropped his eyes. "You mean she was just under the influence of some potion?" He asked softly.

Adrian snorted derisively. "Of course she was! You don't imagine she would have laid a finger on _you_ without some outside influence _forcing_ her to, do you?"

Theo's eyes teared up.

Adrian took advantage of Pansy being distracted and moved closer. "You couldn't honestly be deluded enough to think she actually wanted you, could you? I would think the last couple of _years_ would have taught you better. Are you really that thick?" Adrian continued, enjoying the tormented look on Theo's face.

The tortured look in Theo's eyes when he looked back up at her stabbed straight through her. She reached out to take his hand, but he pulled it away. "I didn't want you like this." He said in an agonized whisper, tears trickling from his eyes, "Never like this..."

"Please." Adrian snorted. "Like you could get her any other way!"

Theo's jaw tightened and the air around him grew thick and began to crackle with his pain and anger.

"Slither off to your dungeon and stop sullying decent girls, you pathetic little snake." Adrian said in a malicious whisper.

Theo's power lashed out, sending Adrian crashing back into the table. He then strode furiously towards the door, the aura of emotionally charged power roughly shoving aside everyone in his path.

Adrian managed to extract himself from the soup tureen, sputtering indignantly as staggered to his feet, looking down at his singed and soiled robes. He looked over at his unit. They were all picking themselves up off the floor. Well, except for Derik, who was sitting at the Slytherin table between a couple of seventh year girls, munching on some grapes. He grinned, tossing the rest back on the table and rising as he saw Adrian's angry glare.

"Well go get that insolent prat!" Adrian snapped to his men.

"I think not!"

The Aurors who had started for the door instantly stopped as Dumbledore's voice boomed out with obvious anger.

Adrian turned. "He assaulted Ministry Aurors. He needs to be taken into custody." Adrian said in a low, reasonable voice, not daft enough to give Dumbledore lip when he was angry enough to allow it to show.

"He was sorely provoked and we both know it." Dumbledore said, striding forward.

Adrian had to force himself not to back off as Dumbledore's presence pressed up against him like a physical force. "Such an assault cannot simple be ignored. If we let him..." Adrian began, trying to reassert his usual slick facade.

"I think perhaps you should take the time to consider this matter a bit more, Adrian." Dumbledore said softly, his little smile belying the aura of anger that surrounded him. "If you take him in for assault, the matter will go before the Wizengamot. In case you have forgotten, _I_ have been reinstated as the _head_ of the Wizengamot. Do you really want this incident to come into my jurisdiction?"

Adrian considered that for a moment, "Perhaps... since this is his first offense, and he is just a child, not yet in full control of his powers... perhaps a bit of leniency is in order..." He conceded.

"That would be reasonable." Dumbledore agreed softly.

Adrian straightened and used his wand to clean his clothing, trying to save a bit of face. "Yes, well if I could interview Miss Johansen then perhaps we can finish this up."

"I think it's readily apparent that Miss Johansen was, indeed, completely unaware of her condition. Questioning her should not be necessary." He said, looking sadly down at Litty, who was sitting on the floor, sobbing.

Pansy was holding her, looking up at Adrian furiously. "Haven't you already done enough damage?" She growled angrily.

Adrian stifled an irritable sigh. "Very well. We will have to go over the evidence and testimonies." He said, turning and motioning his men towards the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Adrian sighed irritably. It'd been years since he'd had to go through so many bloody reports! Still, he knew he had to find out as much as possible to make up something plausible. The irritating part is that he'd have to go back through everything again afterwards to make sure everything fit the scenario, even if he had to _make_ it fit.

"Hey Adrian, there's your boy." One of the others said, nudging him. He looked over, seeing Steven emerging from the Great Hall. Steven paused, looking back and apparently waiting for someone, obviously not having spotted the group of Aurors yet.

"Biddles, you haven't met my boy yet, have you?"

Derik looked up from his evidence inventory list. "Hmm? Oh, no."

"Well I think you two should meet. Your unit is like your family, after all. You should know the extended family, don't you think?"

Derik tucked his list away in his robe. "Actually I've always been of the opinion that work and family should be kept strictly separate, but that's just me. I'd be glad to meet him. I'm interested in seeing what kind of offspring you've produced." He said with a blithe smile.

Adrian grinned, entirely missing any underlying meaning to the statement. Adrian looked back over towards the door, then let out an irritable sigh as he saw Kevin hurry up and start walking beside Steven. "Not that bloody fairy again!" He growled.

Jaspers chuckled, smacking Adrian's arm with the back of his hand. "Looks like he's still gaying your boy up right nicely."

"Hate to say it, Adrian, but I'd say he's about converted." Douglas added, nodding his head towards the two boys, "He doesn't seem to mind that boy fondling him, even in public."

Adrian glared over, spotting how Kevin was resting his hand on Steven's shoulder in a very familiar way as they spoke.

"Steven!" Adrian called out sharply across the hall.

Steven spun around, subtly shoving Kevin away. He forced a smile and started over, pretending to be pleased to see them.

"If I didn't know that old fool Dumbledore would step in, I'd have that bloody faggot up on charges so fast his head would spin." Adrian grumbled angrily.

"What charges?" Derik asked, "Homosexuality may not be openly accepted in the current society, but it's not _illegal!_"

"Oh I'd think of something..." Adrian looked over at him, "And it'd be illegal if _I_ were in charge, mark my word. Bloody disgracefully, disgusting, immoral practice. If I had my way they'd lock all of those bloody faggots away somewhere dark so they couldn't soil decent people. Men should shag women and the women should just shut the bloody hell up, lay back and enjoy it."

Derik looked over as Steven came up before them.

Adrian slapped on a smile, "Steven! So good to see you. I'd like you to meet a new member of my unit. This is Derik Biddles."

Steven offered his hand. "I've heard of you!"

Derik shook his hand briefly.

"Yes," Adrian said, clapping Derik on the back. "He came very highly recommended."

Steven grinned, "I meant from Hogwarts. He's a bloody _legend!_ Did you really shag every single girl in your year?"

Derik blushed slightly, but grinned as the others all looked at him. "Well I wasn't keeping track really, but... umm... ya, I think so. Well, except for this one girl. She was a real troll and she seemed much more interested in her best friend than anyone with a hampton..."

The other Aurors all laughed, a couple of them clapping him on the back.

"Well, this has been lovely, but I need to have a little private word with my son. You gentlemen don't mind, do you?"

Derik didn't miss the flash of terror that passed through Steven's eyes as he looked up at his father at this. "Not at all. In fact, if you don't mind I have to drain the lizard..."

"I could show you where the lavatory is." Steven immediately offered.

Adrian chuckled, his grip on his son's shoulder tightening, "I trust he can find the facilities on his own. Come along, Steven."

Steven dejectedly let himself be led away. Derik watched them disappear into a nearby unused room and then nodded to the others and strolled off. As soon as he was out of sight he picked up his pace, hurrying through the corridors until he saw Kevin ahead. He glanced around to make sure the corridor was otherwise empty, then hurried up, clapping his hand over Kevin's mouth and dragging him into an empty classroom.

Kevin stopped struggling when he saw who had a hold of him. Derik closed the door and they looked at each other for a moment. Derik sighed and stepped up to him, wrapping him in a loving hug. "Merlin I've missed you, you little scamp."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Kevin muttered, though he didn't try to pull away.

Derik pulled back, his shoulders slouching a bit as he sighed. "Kevin, please! You know how busy I've been with training and starting out the new unit and everything. They've put me in the _top_ unit! I barely have time to _sleep_, let alone stop by to see you. Besides, I'd rather..."

"That they didn't find out about me if at all possible. I know. And I suppose you've been too busy to so much as send me an owl in the past eight months." He said, folding his arms over his chest a bit petulantly.

"Kevin..."

"Maybe my dad was right about you. You just pretend to care about people."

Derik sighed, pulling him back into a hug again. "Don't ever say that. You know I love you, Kevin. Don't ever doubt that. Just because I can't constantly remind you of that doesn't mean I've stopped loving you. That would never happen. Your father just says shite like that because he's a complete arsehole and he hates me."

"Don't! You might not like him, but he's still my dad."

Derik snorted. "So far as you know!"

"Mum doesn't cheat on him!"

"Oh come on, we both know it wouldn't have been the first time she'd been unfaithful."

"You can't prove that!" Kevin insisted stubbornly.

Derik sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Listen, I don't have much time, so let's stop this tired old argument already." He eased back, looking at Kevin. "What's going on with you and Cornfoot Jr.?"

Kevin dropped his eyes. "That's none of your business."

"Well that's the problem. It's _become_ my business! His father is the head of my unit..."

"Don't worry. I've never told anyone about you. Not even Steven."

"That's not the issue. I've gotten to know him. He's not a good person, Kevin..."

"I knew that already."

"And neither is his son." Derik finished gently.

"You don't even know Steven!" Kevin said forcefully.

"You know I don't need to. Meeting him once was enough. He's a bad person, Kevin. I know you like to believe in people and their ability to redeem themselves, but that boy is just as depraved as his father. You can't change him, Kevin. I know that's what you think, but I tell you, it isn't possible. All sticking with Steven will get you is pain and his father's fury."

Kevin's eyes were tearing up and he refused to meet Derik's gaze. He'd always suspected as much in the back of his mind... but to have it confirmed by _Derik_... Derik had never been wrong about such things before. Never. He rebelled against the irrefutable evidence that his heart didn't want to accept. "You're just making this up to get me away from Steven!" he insisted stubbornly.

"No, I'm not. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Kevin scrubbed away his tears angrily, "My love life is my own business! Stay out of it!" He yelled, pushing past him and disappearing out the door.

Derik sighed sadly, shaking his head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It wasn't my fault!" Steven sobbed as the agony slowly started receding again. "I told her! I gave her all of the rules you gave me and I made her swear she wouldn't tell where she got it!"

"Well you obviously failed miserably on both counts. That potion was for your own _personal_ use, not to be bandied about like a two sickle love potion!" Adrian growled, assessing the trembling of Steven's hands and trying to decide if he could get away with another round without the boy needing medical attention. No... he looked a bit far gone already, still, he kept his wand poised. No need for Steven to know that. "Do you have any idea what Malfoy would have done to both of us if his only heir was killed last night? I'm sure he's not going to let this pass without repercussions as it is... and I promise you, anything he does to _me_ over this I will visit on you ten fold! I've never been so disappointed in you! Your brainless scut botched it, and then she broke down and blurted out your name in less than five minutes, and it didn't even require any torture! How could you trust such a weak willed girl?"

"I was just using her to keep us from being implicated. I thought she was stronger than that! Please! I can Obliviate her once you're gone. There's no way she'll tell again!"

Adrian chuckled softly, "Oh I doubt she'll be telling anyone else. At least I got a bit of entertainment out of this bloody debacle you created."

Steven's eyes widened. It was pretty obvious to him what his father meant by that. He'd gotten to her with Dumbledore snooping about? He didn't realize his father was that good! It was a bit unsettling actually.

"So, son... give me one good reason why I shouldn't torture you a bit more and simply frame that Nott boy for it?"

Steven swallowed hard. After that little show in the Great Hall, his father probably would have a right easy job of framing Nott for it! "I... I did as you said! I delivered your package!"

Adrian eased his wand back, contemplating his son. "Truly?"

Steven quickly nodded.

"How long ago?"

"Tuesday night."

"And it hasn't been discovered yet?" Adrian asked with amused surprise.

Steven shook his head quickly. "I'd imagine I'd have heard if it had."

"Yes, I'd imagine you would have. You're sure it's where Snape will be the first to come upon it?"

"Pretty sure. He doesn't let students back there very often."

"Hmm... I guess that will have to do."

Steven considered telling him about the spider demons, but decided against it. His father appeared over the heat of his rage at the moment. No need using up all his information when it might come in useful later.

"I'll have to have a chat with that bloke in dispatch again. I'm sure it shouldn't be too hard to convince him to send my unit when the issue comes to a head. It would be such a _pity_ if we were too late..." He said with a little malicious smile stealing over his lips.

Steven just watched him cautiously, hoping he was done.

"Very well." Adrian said, sounding as if he was being very generous as he tucked his wand back away. "Why don't you stay in here and think about your mistakes for a while? Don't make me have to pay you another visit any time soon. And stay away from that bloody Entwhistle boy!" He said, his face coloring with anger as he recalled that part. "Letting that disgusting boy touch you in public! And in front of my men! Disgraceful. You _embarrassed_ me, Steven. It had best never happen again!"

"It wasn't like that! He's just a friend. You're the one who told me it's best to keep yourself surrounded by people who would do whatever you said, even if they knew it was wrong. It's hard to find those at this age."

Adrian huffed irritably. "You'll note that I've never once stuck my hampton in one of my men! If that's what it takes for you to get mindless lackeys, then you have no leadership skills what so ever! And don't give me that age shite. This is the age to get them at! They're still malleable, ready for the picking by anyone with a strong enough mind and will. Look at that prat Draco Malfoy! He's probably got at least a dozen mates ready and willing to do _anything_ he says, and I'm willing to bet he hasn't had to resort to providing sexual favors! Keep your little friend if you like, but I had best not hear of you shagging him again, do I make myself clear?"

Steven quickly nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So lovely of you all to come. We've made our determination and are ready to present it." Adrian said with a broad smile.

"And we are eager to hear it." Dumbledore said with a little nod.

Snape and McGonagall exchanged looks. Neither was sure that 'eager' was the appropriate word unless it was in reference to the Auror's departure.

"Our findings are as follows: Lavender Brown did indeed apply the Damiana extract on Mr. Thomas' neck in a misguided attempt to encourage him to go a bit further during the date. She did not, however, have any idea about the reaction she would get from mixing it with the cologne since that had not yet been covered in her Potions class." He looked over at Snape, "Perhaps you should teach your students about the plants _before_ placing them in their hands."

"They had plenty of warning that the plants could be dangerous if not properly handled." Snape growled.

"Obviously not _enough_ warning." Adrian said, a smile curling his lips. He then went on blithely. "The Liberatis, however, was an entirely different matter. I believe it was mere coincidence that the two were brought together in Mr. Thomas to such unfortunate effect. According to Miss Brown, she received the potion in the mail the other day with a letter that appeared to be from a friend outside the school. I believe it was actually sent by one of He Who Must Not Be Named's minions who had intercepted a previous letter she'd written to the friend about her dealings with Miss Granger. The letter claimed that the potion was just a mild disinhibitor with less effectiveness than intoxication."

"May we see this letter?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"It's evidence. We need to do extensive testing on it and I'm afraid I can't allow possible contamination. It will be looked into as a separate matter." Adrian said crisply.

Snape snorted disbelievingly.

Adrian went on as if he hadn't heard it. "It was _Miss Patil_ who actually _used_ the potion though. She was growing weary of Miss Brown's antics and lack of success and merely wanted to put an end to the whole matter. She knew of the potion and took it from Miss Brown's trunk and sprayed the potion on Miss Granger. When Miss Johansen asked to be sprayed as well she had no choice but to do it to keep from raising suspicion. She must have realized she had acquired it as well and went to Miss Brown for an antidote. She got angry when Miss Brown did not have one and some harsh words were exchanged. Miss Brown admitted to crushing several leaves in Miss Patil's mortar in a fit of anger after that, hoping she would get in trouble for it if what she'd done to Mr. Thomas was discovered. Miss Patil apparently got progressively more worried that the potion might spread or cause unforeseen problems and went to seek out Professor McGonagall's help in the matter, which of course led to her current condition." He paused for breath, then went on, "Since this is a relatively minor matter, it is within the power of this unit to pass judgment and assign any punishments involved. Miss Brown used an extract that was technically _legal_ and did not appear to have done it with any real malicious intent. Furthermore, she thought that at most there would be detentions involved. The minute she realized the full extent of the possible ramifications, she confessed immediately. The tampering with evidence was done without knowledge that the Ministry would be involved, and therefore is the equivalent of a childish prank. So, given the fact that she is a minor and the relative mildness of her crime, I have decided to let her go with a warning. As for Miss Patil... I see her more as a victim of a Death Eater plot than a criminal. Sure, she shouldn't have used even a mild disinhibitor on another student, but all things considered, I believe she has already paid enough for what she did. So... we're done here. Good day."

He signaled his men towards the door and they all headed that way. He paused as he came up next to Snape. "Oh, and by the way..." He said, dropping his voice so only Snape could hear him. "For their sakes, you had best teach your students their place when it comes to dealing with the Ministry. You appear to be a bad influence on them. That Parkinson girl is just as obstinate as you are!"

They watched silently as the Aurors left. Once the door was closed, Dumbledore looked at the others. "Well... what do you make if their verdict?"

"It's a load of poppycock. If Miss Patil is responsible I'll eat the sorting hat."

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "I don't think it would much care for that. I have my doubts as well, but what makes you so sure they are not correct, Severus?"

"Miss Brown may well have been daft enough not to realize what effect the Damiana would have, but the rest of it is pure drivel. Miss Patil could not possibly have gone to Miss Brown for the antidote without immediately activating the curse. Even overlooking that rather egregious oversight, The Dark Lord would have absolutely no reason to send such a potion unless it was to be used on a _worthy_ target. I truly doubt he has any interest whatsoever in Miss Granger's love life. Furthermore, the Dark Lord doesn't _have_ any of that potion. The Ministry may have reported some missing, but I was the one in charge of verifying the potions the Dark Lord 'acquired' to make sure they were genuine and check their potency, and I never set eyes on that one. I very much doubt it got any further than certain Ministry employees."

McGonagall looked thoughtful, "Why didn't you say any of this before they left? They obviously reached a very wrong conclusion. Shouldn't we bring that to their attention?"

Snape snorted. "Definitely not. Cornfoot knows full well he's wrong. He probably spent a great deal of thought making up that story, and he gets rather upset when his complete lack of creativity and logic is pointed out. It may have been amusing to show him up, but I doubt it would be worth it when he came up with a different scenario with much more dire consequences. He didn't haul anyone off to Azkaban or worse, so we should just shut our mouths and go with it. Besides, the less time he spends here, the better for all involved, trust me."

"But why would he simply make something up? Do you think he couldn't find the truth and just didn't want to admit it?" McGonagall asked, perplexed.

Snape looked at her for a long moment before answering. "Because I know him, Minerva. I know him better than I like by far. We are unfortunately seeing a lot more of each other nowadays than we have in years."

McGonagall's lips parted slightly. He couldn't possibly be saying...

He went on before giving her too much time to dwell on the possible implications. "His presence here was completely unwarranted. He would never have deigned to be involved with such a trivial offense unless he had some kind of vested interest in the matter. If you ask me, I'd say it was _Steven_ who gave that potion to Miss Brown, and his father came to make sure that fact never came to light. Three guesses as to where Cornfoot Jr. might have acquired such a rare and forbidden potion."

Dumbledore looked grim, but didn't question his assessment of the situation and of Cornfoot's character.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to take care of this matter ourselves then." McGonagall said grimly.

"No." Snape replied immediately, surprising her. "We must comply with the Ministry verdict."

"But why? If he was merely covering for Steven, and Miss Brown really was..."

"If we do anything that indicates we are ignoring the Ministry decision it will get back to Adrian. He is a petty and vindictive man. He'd see such a thing as a personal insult, and should anything else arise that requires Ministry involvement, I guarantee it will turn out much worse for us."  
"But surely we can't simply let her get away with such a thing!"

Snape took a deep breath and sighed it out. "She didn't get away with anything. From what I saw of her after Cornfoot got through with her... she's more than paid for her mistake. Leave her be, Minerva." He started to turn to leave, but then turned back, "But... keep an eye on her. Don't to ask her questions... but make sure she's alright."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Bee in your bonnet, Mr. Biddles?" Adrian asked as they walked towards the Hogwarts gates.

"It's nothing." Derik said.

"Come along. You've been unusually subdued. What's bothering you?"

Derik looked over at him for a moment, then sighed, knowing he wasn't going to drop it. "I was just thinking perhaps I belong in a different unit. I'm not sure I'm ready for this one."

Adrian chuckled. "_Derik Biddles_ admitting to feelings of _inadequacy?_ What is the world coming to? What makes you think you aren't up to snuff, then?"

Derik walked in silence for a minute before answering. "We both know there was no letter in the evidence we gathered. There wasn't a bottle either, other than the one that belonged to Latimera Johansen."

"Technicalities! Don't worry, there _will_ be."

Derik sighed. "Listen, I'm not going to say anything to anyone or anything... but I just don't think this is the place for me. Tell them I'm too obnoxious and you don't want me around anymore. I won't refute it, and neither will anyone I've ever worked with! No one will even raise an eyebrow at it."

"You'd give up one of the most prestigious Auror positions in the Ministry over a bit of trumped up evidence in a completely trivial case? Come on. This was a farce of an assignment. You didn't want to have to spend weeks digging into the games of children, did you? What's the harm? It's not like we sentenced anyone unjustly or anything." Adrian said smoothly.

Derik just sighed again.

"What's really bothering you, Derik?" Adrian asking in an ingratiating tone.

"Would you like the honest truth?"

"Of course. I always want my men to be honest with me."

"And you won't get all insulted and start shoving me up against walls and snarling at me for no reason?"

"I may be a bit particular about my image in front of others, but when it's just me and my men you can always speak freely. Just tell me."

"You're sloppy."

"I beg your pardon?" Adrian asked, his voice losing a bit of its cultured friendly tone.

"I've done plenty of things that weren't exactly kosher in my life, but at least I've done them _well_. If today was an example of how you do things, I'm frankly _shocked_ you've gotten away with it as long as you have. That little _fairy tale_ of yours was ridiculously transparent. If you're going to make up a bullshite story, at least take the time to work out the details and make sure it's _plausible_ first. Either that or find someone else who can do that for you. You're the leader. Determine who has a good head on his shoulders and delegate the bloody task if you have to! And while you're at it, assign someone to read the bloody reports for you and brief you if you're too bloody lazy to do it yourself. If you're going to make up evidence, make it up _before_ you say you have it, and make damn sure it'll check out even if you're not the one checking it. Either that or one day someone will force the issue and demand to see it and you'll be left with your arse flapping in the breeze. Oh, and if you want to nullify a witness, do it quietly and neatly. That Patil girl will never breath a word of what she may have seen or done, and they bloody well _thanked_ me for it! I didn't have to _rape_ her to get her silence, now did I?"

Adrian's head snapped around at that and the men behind him tensed.

"If you like getting your jollies with little girls, that's your business, but when you're on the bloody job keep your bloody trousers up! I like a bit of tail as much as the next bloke, but there's a time and a place for that kind of thing, and I shouldn't have to tell you that while you have nothing but a bloody door between you and a dozen bloody potential witnesses isn't it! How could you have gotten by so long with so many bloody rookie mistakes? I want out of this unit because I don't want to go down as an accomplice just because you slipped up or were either too daft or incapable of tying up your own 'loose ends' and too bloody _proud_ to let anyone else do it for you! That girl could still talk, and now she has even more interesting things to say than whatever it was you were convincing her to shut up about!"

Adrian stared at him warily as they passed through the gates, weighing his words carefully. He hadn't condemned his actions, just the way he went about it. Even he had to admit that cunning and subtlety weren't his strong suits. As insulting as some of his comments had been, Adrian found himself surprisingly disinclined to lash out at the moment. It made sense, and he had a number of very good points. This boy was obviously rather bright, and undeniably smooth. Even though he was a complete and utter arse sometimes, he had an uncanny ability to charm anyone he wanted to. He also seemed capable of charming his way into literally _any_ woman's knickers, which Adrian _had_ to respect. To top it off, he was intriguingly devious and obviously well practiced in the art of deception. He could use a silver tongued cad like this, if only he could be sure of his loyalties...

"You've made some interesting points." Adrian conceded. He moved closer, clapping his hand on Derik's shoulder. "I like you, Derik. You speak your mind, and you're very perceptive. We've been a close knit unit for damn near twenty years now. I must admit that I haven't really liked the idea of you joining our little group... but it's starting to grow on me. Perhaps it's time to get a bit of fresh blood in the mix... a different perspective. I do hope you'll give this position a bit more consideration before making any rash decisions. It has many advantages that I think you'll grow to really appreciate with time. Maybe you're right. Maybe I've gotten a bit lazy in the way I do things. Power has a way of doing that, unfortunately. I'd like to hear your take on what you think we _should_ have done today. Why don't the boys and I take you out for a drink and we can discuss it? How does that sound?"

Derik gave a little shrug. "Sounds ok with me."

The other Aurors subtly slipped their half-drawn wands back away.

"So..." Derik asked, "Where did you have in mind?"

Adrian chuckled, "I know just the place..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Professor Snape?"

A little smile flickered briefly over Snape's lips. He didn't usually linger about in his classroom between classes, but he'd been waiting. He knew he'd eventually come find him. "Yes, Mr. Nott?" He asked without looking up from his book.

Theo took a deep breath and sighed it out, slowly wandering towards the front of the classroom. "I was wondering... this potion they were talking about... what does it do exactly?" he asked tentatively.

Snape set down the book, "I knew you were far too bright to tear yourself up without having all of the facts. Well, for very long at any rate." He sat back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. "The Liberatis potion is a very strong disinhibitor. It's a bit like being drunk, really. You see I found myself dosed as well, so I can vouch for the effects. We all have inclinations and desires that we are constantly suppressing. This potion takes away the desire to suppress them. Under its influence, we let ourselves go and did as we pleased. It couldn't make us do anything that we didn't already want to do..." He trailed off thoughtfully, then after a moment continued in a soft voice, "If we were controlled by anything, it was by our own deepest, darkest desires... as much as we may try to deny it now, even to ourselves..." He sighed and shifted forward, resting his elbows on his desk and looking Theo over. "I heard what Cornfoot said today. In case you didn't catch it the first time, I will say again: The Liberatis potion cannot _force_ us to do _anything_ that it is not in our hearts and minds to do in the first place. It merely frees our inhibitions. If you and Miss Johansen were together last night, it was because it was what you _both_ desired. The potion merely allowed you both to _admit_ that."

Theo watched him for signs of deception for a moment, then dropped his eyes. "If it didn't _force_ her to do anything, why has she always acted as if she hates me so passionately?"

"Because I was an idiot?"

Theo spun around, spotting Litty sitting behind him, the pillar behind her having hidden her neatly from view when he entered. He blushed and started back for the door.

"Don't make me use a body bind on you, Mr. Nott!" Snape called after him, making him come to a stop and look back incredulously. Snape was just sitting there, hands folded over the book before him and looking completely serious. "I've watched you pine away after this girl since you were _eleven_. Are you really going to give up this easily now that she's finally shown an _interest_ in you? I must admit, I never thought of you as daft."

"But only with the potion..." Theo muttered dejectedly.

"The one which I just informed you, in no uncertain terms, cannot and _will not_ force anyone to do anything against their will. Stop going on about the bloody potion already and talk to the woman you love."

Theo looked over warily at Litty as she approached him.

"What happened last night..." She said tentatively, "I... I wanted it just as much as you did. I know I've treated you wretchedly for years now, and I don't expect you to forget that just because of one night... but can't you at least give me a chance to make up for it?"

"But why the sudden change if not because of the potion?" He asked softly. He wanted to reach out and hold her, the sadness in her eyes making him ache inside, but he held back, still having a hard time believing the affection she'd shown him could truly be real.

"My father lorded over me my entire life. When I was young I didn't mind it as much. I thought that's how fathers were supposed to be... It got worse over time. Just before I turned twelve, he made a demand of me that I finally had to flatly refuse. He didn't care that I didn't want it... he... let the issue be _forced_..." She said, her eyes looking haunted. She blinked them quickly, trying to will away the wateriness that suddenly plagued them. "I've never forgiven him for that. Then he tried to get a new contract to marry me off. He'd controlled me my whole bloody life, and he was making plans to make sure the rest of my life would be just as controlled! It didn't seem to matter how I felt about it either. I was so... _happy_ when he died..." She said, letting out a little sob of guilt.

Theo couldn't take it anymore. He stepped up to her and wrapped her in a comforting hug. She sagged against him, resting her head on his shoulder. It took her a few minutes to gather herself enough to go on.

"After that, I thought that I was finally free. I wouldn't be controlled anymore... and then I found out about that bloody contract my own mother had gone behind my back and made with your parents! I was so furious with her! I yelled and I begged and I pleaded... but she wouldn't let me out of it. I felt so betrayed... but then she got sick soon after that... I couldn't be mad at her while she was so pale and sad. I guess she really loved my father. She's never been the same since his death and the Healers say there's nothing they can do for her. She's just slowly wasting away." She took a shuddering breath, "I guess that's why I've been so mad with _you_ all these years. You're the only one I have left to be angry with. Even after I started having feelings for you, I couldn't stop it. In fact it just seemed to make my anger worse. It felt like my _own body_ was betraying me just as surely as my parents had. I knew it was wretched, and I knew it was wrong, but I just couldn't seem to help it. This feeling of being controlled just makes me so furious, and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Theo sighed, holding her close and stroking her hair comfortingly. "You can be mad at me all you like. I know how frustrating it is to be controlled."

She looked up at him, tears still slipping down her cheeks. "But I shouldn't be mad at you! It's not right. You're just as much a victim in this as I am, and treating you like the instigator of it is just needlessly cruel of me. You're probably just as angry about it as I am, but you never take it out on _me._"

Theo bit his lip, averting his eyes. He felt a horrible wrench of guilt inside, but couldn't bring himself to admit to what he'd done. "I'm not angry about it." Was all he could manage.

"You're not?" She asked, a bit surprised.

He met her eyes again. "No. I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you. When I found out that it was official... that you were going to be my wife some day... it was the happiest moment of my life." He said sincerely. He dropped his eyes again, "Of course I didn't realize at the time how much you would resent me for it."

She let out a pained sound, "I'm so sorry, Theo." She sobbed, then shifted up, kissing him. He couldn't help but give in, kissing her back passionately. When the kiss finally broke, they stayed close, nuzzling each other affectionately.

"Why don't we just put the past behind us?" Litty asked softly.

Theo smiled. "I think that's the best suggestion I've ever heard." He said, tilting his head forward and recapturing her lips.

It was several minutes before he was aware of his surrounding once again. He glanced over, following the sound of a throat being cleared noisily. Snape was sitting there reading his book. "Would you mind finding a room? I may be open minded about such things, but I'd rather prefer you not shag right in front of me."

Theo blushed, realizing he had Litty backed up against a pillar and his hand was up her shirt, cupping her breast. "Um... right..." He said, pulling his hand out and straightening up. A little smile slipped over his lips as he thought of something. "Would you mind terribly if I showed her your closet?"

Snape rolled his eyes and sighed. "Very well, if it's that urgent. Just try not to knock anything over, won't you?"

Theo and Litty both snickered a bit embarrassedly as Theo led her quickly back to the closet.

Litty looked around with trepidation as Theo flicked his wand to light the little room up, closing the door behind them. "Um... why in here? There's an empty classroom just down the hall..."

"Ah, but it has to be here for the _lesson_." He replied.

"Lesson?" Litty asked, a little knot of fear forming in her stomach.

"Yep. Human Sensuality 101." He said, moving the spider demon container off the shelf and onto the counter. "You see, they don't really understand it, so I thought a little demonstration of _proper_ interaction might help them out."

"The bugs?" She asked, staring down at the odd looking creatures.

"She didn't mean that. Just give her time. I'm sure you'll get to like her." He said to the spider demons, giving the container a little friendly pat.

Litty looked the creatures over with trepidation. They didn't look like much... but they did appear to be looking at her appraisingly. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was with the thought of being watched, even if it was just by bugs.

Theo slipped his arms around her and started kissing her once again and she quickly forgot about the tiny observers. His affections weren't nearly as urgent as they had been the night before. Whether it was for the benefit of the 'bugs' or just his mood, he was being exceedingly tender with her. He patiently mapped out every inch of her neck with his lips, breaking from the pursuit only long enough to suckle on an earlobe or taste her lips. His slow, gentle caresses were surprisingly erotic, making her quickly hunger for more intimate interaction.

A good fifteen or so minutes later, she realized with surprise that they were still both fully clothed. Sure, his hands were under her shirt, but she was more turned on than she'd ever felt and he hadn't even so much as touched her knickers yet! She was relieved when he finally started to move her around. She was a bit surprised when he released her, hopping up to sit on the counter and holding his hands out to her. Well, the counter appeared deep enough at least. She carefully climbed up with his help, making sure her skirt stayed out from between them as she settled down astride his lap, quickly going back to snogging him. She pressed her hips up against him and had no trouble telling that he was just as aroused as she was.

"Hold up." He said a bit breathlessly as she started to undo his trousers.

She looked up at him in surprise, but he didn't look inclined to stop. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it over the spider demon container. "Sorry guys. Show's over." He said, settling back and grinning at her. "Now, where were we?"

She grinned, quickly undoing his pants. He shifted around a bit and she was able to free him adequately. He let out a soft moan that went right through her as she stroked him. She quickly tried to devest herself of her knickers (not an easy task while straddling a guy). Once she'd managed that, she wasted no time. He shifted his hips forward a bit and she had him nestled deep inside her in short order.

The joining of their bodies was just as leisurely as the foreplay had been... and just as amazing. After a few minutes he pulled off her top, shifting his head down to lick and tease her breasts, but he didn't try to speed up the movement of her hips. He seemed just as content as she was with the slow merging of their bodies. The night before had been more than sufficient to sate their lust. This was about something deeper.

She shifted her head down, her hunger for his lips growing once again. He complied without hesitation and they lost themselves in each other. Their tongues found each other and set about exploring... gently brushing and caressing until they knew each other intimately. He shuddered as she gently sucked on his tongue, his fingers flexing where they rested under her skirt. She pushed her hips into his a bit firmer as she broke the kiss with a little moan. She shifted her head down and he tilted his back obligingly as she started kissing and gently exploring it with her tongue.

"Do you think it'll always feel this good?" She asked softly between kisses.

"No..." He replied with a little groan as she hit a sensitive spot. "I think it'll get even better with time."

She found that hard to imagine at the moment. Still, the thought made her shiver. She nipped his neck.

He shuddered and drew a pleasured breath as he throbbed deep inside her. She grinned and started nipping him more. "You're mine now..." She whispered softly between nips.

"I've been yours for years." He whispered back lovingly.

She shifted back a bit, seeing the sincerity burning in his half hooded eyes. "And you'll never love another?" she asked mischievously.

"Only our children..." He whispered huskily, taking her head in his hands and kissing her deeply, "And their children..." He kissed her again, "And all the other little echoes of our love that follow..."

She groaned and started moving faster. It was strange how the thoughtless devotion he held for her that had once irritated her now filled her with such warmth. She felt so absolutely loved and secure in his arms.

Soon his breath started coming faster and he started pushing his hips up to meet her as best he could in that position. The knowledge that he was getting close made her head spin a bit. She sped up still more. She wanted to hear the pleasure she was giving him, wanted to feel his passion... to make up for so many years she'd denied him.

He suddenly grabbed her hips, holding them down as he stabbed up, "Latimera!" He cried rapturously.

She shuddered, the sound of her name and the feel of him finishing inside her sending her to the heights of orgasmic bliss.

They came down very slowly, but didn't part. She found herself just holding him. She closed her eyes, wanting this moment to last forever. It felt so completely perfect. They stayed like that, lost to time as they just held each other tightly, gently nuzzling and kissing.

It was a rather rude jar when the silence was broken some time later by the sound of the door opening.

"Miss Johansen!"

Litty's head snapped over and her cheeks went instantly scarlet. McGonagall was standing there, one hand covering her eyes, a scandalized look on her face.

"Bloody Hell!" Litty muttered morosely, dropping her head onto Theo's shoulder. She'd never hear the end of this!

"This is a _classroom_, Miss Johansen! I would expect a _Gryffindor_ to show it a bit of respect!"

"I _did_ suggest you knock first."

Litty peeked over as she heard Snape's slightly amused voice. He glanced past her, noting the shirt covering the spider demon container and seemed to relax a bit. "Do hurry up with the chastisements, won't you? My afternoon class should be arriving shortly and I rather they didn't get an eyeful." He added before turning and heading back for his desk.

McGonagall made a little disappointed sound, obviously shocked and dismayed that he wasn't nearly as scandalized as she was at their behavior. She took a deep breath, obviously girding herself for a proper reaming. "Miss Johansen, this is _completely_ unacceptable behavior! First I find that you _once again_ skived off your morning class, and when I come looking for you to ask you about it I find _this_." She said, waving vaguely in their direction, the hand still firmly clasped over her eyes. "Flagrant promiscuity like this may somehow be allowed in other Houses, but I assure you..."

"Hey! I'm bloody well _betrothed_ to this one! I'd hardly call that _promiscuous!_" Litty retorted indignantly.

McGonagall stood there in silence for a moment, then cautiously lowered her hand a bit, peeking over it. "Mr. Nott...?" She said with barely veiled astonishment. "I... didn't see you there." She cleared her throat a bit uneasily. "Yes... well... um..." She said, looking uncharacteristically lost for words. "Miss Johansen, no more cutting classes! Mr. Nott... my apologies. You two just... tidy up a bit before the class arrives, won't you?" She said a bit awkwardly.

Litty stared at her as if she'd just grown another head. Did McGonagall just apologize?

With that, McGonagall closed the door. She took a deep breath and sighed it out. "About bloody time!" She muttered under her breath as she turned and left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Another long one. I know I should have proofread this one a bit more, but my eyes are bugging out, I have a busy week still ahead of me, been working ten hour days, my alarm is set to go off in four hours and... oh Hell, I'm sure you don't want to hear it all. Read. Review, but don't be mean. (See! Now the excuse 'but you just said to review!' won't excuse rudeness! ;P Not that it ever really did, but still.) I'm sure there's more I wanted to say here, but I can't think of it for the life of me. Check out my forum (those of you who have already read Flight that is). If I remember what I was gonna say I might put it there. I'm going to bed now before I end up with keyboard imprints across my forehead.


	28. Acquiescence

A/N - Warning - adult content.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 28  
Acquiescence

Derik looked up at the huge, forbidding edifice before him. It was darkened with age and covered in dead vines and the like, and yet it gave the impression that it was merely trying to hide its strength. He doubted it had done anything but get stronger and more impenetrable over the years, and it had obviously seen at least a couple hundred. It was solid in a way they didn't make anymore. No more than a rare slit-like window here and there showed that it was not, in fact, a solid block of stone. The protections that surrounded it made him feel slightly nauseous, both with the ancient power radiating from it and the way certain aspects of the wards that surrounded it seemed to swirl and roam about of their own volition, making it virtually impossible to effectively lay siege to it. Overall, it was the most impressive structure he'd ever laid eyes on.

"There was a pub in Hogsmeade, you know. It was just down the street..." Derik offered.

Adrian chuckled, clapping him on the back. "Don't be ridiculous! We're _officially_ welcoming you to the unit! We aren't going to take you to some tourist trap dive! This place is _special_. It has the best liquor known to wizarding kind... and the security isn't too shabby either."

"No kidding." Derik muttered as he let himself be moved forward. Everything in him screamed for him to run the other direction, but he fought down the urge. If he ran, he wouldn't get far with this lot around... and he wouldn't even dream of trying to Apparate out with this monstrous thing so near by. He'd probably splinch himself horribly.

They approached the doors and they opened. The inside was even more impressive than the out, but in different ways. The entrance hallway had high, vaulted church-like ceilings that made the architecture look almost light and airy. There was a passage off it to one side and huge double doors before them. Derik glanced at the passage as they passed it. It was oddly small and crude looking, completely out of keeping with the rest of the décor. He could only see roughly hewn stairs leading down, the curved passage looking like it had been hand carved out of the bedrock as an afterthought. There were distant sounds and crying voices emanating from it that made his skin crawl. It sounded like it led straight to Hell.

He quickly pulled his eyes off of it, looking forward as the double doors opened. The corridors quickly shrunk in size after that until they couldn't walk more than two abreast and Jaspers, the tallest of their group, could probably have touched the ceiling without even standing on tiptoe. They led him through a convoluted series of twisting and turning passages that seemed to branch off at random until he was so turned around he doubted he could find his way out again on his own. He suspected this was yet another defensive feature.

He was starting to suspect Adrian was lost as well when he finally turned, opening a door and leading into a large kitchen. There were several people standing near the counters and the stoves, preparing food. Their movements were oddly mechanical. As one passed by him he noted the distant, vacant look in his eyes and brushed them mentally. They were all bewitched Muggles.

"Have a seat." Adrian said, indicating the seat beside him as he and his men settled around a large preparation table.

Derik sat as Adrian gestured to one of the Muggles. She looked at him vaguely for a moment, but comprehended, going to fetch several bottles of well aged liquor. Another brought over glasses and in no time at all they were all served and settling into their drinks.

Derik sighed as he looked into the tumbler of amber liquid.

"It's not poisoned, and we're off the clock. Come along. Bottoms up!" Adrian chided, taking a healthy slug of his own drink.

"Well, so much for swearing off alcohol." He said, knocking about half the rather generous glass back in one swallow, then letting out a little hiss of breath as it burnt a trail down to his stomach.

Adrian chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. "That's more like it. You're too young to be swearing off vices yet anyway!"

"Ya, well the last time I thought that way it cost me rather dearly." Derik said before finishing off the glass.

"Wake up with a hag, did you?" Jaspers asked, elbowing him.

Derik sighed, grabbing up the bottle and refilling his glass. "No." He said, taking a much more conservative drink. "Woke up alone." He muttered.

"Is that all? No worries then. Plenty of tail out there, especially for a charming bloke like you!" Adrian said encouragingly.

"Maybe." Derik sighed, swirling his liquor around a bit, "But not much as fine as that. Probably for the best anyway. Doubt I was really ready for marriage."

"Marriage?" Adrian sputtered, choking slightly on his drink. "Oh why the bloody Hell would you want to do a fool thing like _get married?_ Women are great to shag and for a bit of eye candy, but tie yourself down to one? Bloody _ridiculous_ concept really."

Derik furrowed his brow. "Aren't _you_ married?"

"Yes, well that's different." Adrian said as he settled back in his chair. "I have the perfect marriage. I shag who I like, she lives somewhere else, she never nags or complains, she absolutely _adores_ me and any time I can't find some action she's more than willing to let me do anything I please to her. You find one like that, you can get married. Until then, I strongly suggest you keep your options open."

"How the bloody Hell did you find a woman that amenable?" Derik asked dubiously.

Adrian waved it off. "Oh she didn't start out that way. She hated me with a passion actually. She held me off at knife point when I tried to consummate the marriage as a matter of fact. Arranged marriage. I just know how to _create_ the perfect wife, even when working with such objectionable raw material."

"And how is that?"

"He had her committed!" Douglas chimed in.

They all had a hearty laugh. Derik looked around at them, trying to tell if they were serious. "Committed?"

"Alas, a tragic accident rather early in our marriage left her mentally unstable. I merely keep her comfortable and contented, as any good husband would." Adrian said altruistically.

"And drugged out of her bloody mind!" Jaspers whispered a bit too loudly in Derik's ear.

"Oh posh!" Adrian snorted. "The drugs and potions are for her own good. She's so unhappy and confused without them. She turns violent and tries to attack me any time I've try to ease up on them. Had to strap her to a bed half the time when we had to stop her regiment while she was pregnant with Steven. Once he was born I regretfully had to fit her with a contraceptive charm to keep her from having any more children. I would have liked a whole brood, mind you, but the pregnancy was far too hard on her. Once he was born we were able to get her back on her regiment though, and she's been blissfully content ever since. She spends her days painting, singing, dreaming and wandering the grounds of the nice little keep I've had built for her. It's adjacent to the asylum so they can care for her while leaving her relatively free. She even planted a huge garden with more flowers than you can count, and I had a greenhouse built to keep her entertained in the winter. Whenever I visit she's so happy to see me. We spend all day shagging, and I always leave her with a smile on her face. Her life is ideal really. Hell, I wouldn't mind a life like that myself, but then I have a job to do and someone has to do it!"

"You're a bloody saint, Cornfoot." One of the others said, lifting his glass to him.

"You're definitely something else, Adrian." Derik said guilelessly, taking another drink, his eyes tracking a wizard that had just come in. The man spared their group no more than a passing glance, grabbing a plate and putting a couple of the freshly made sandwiches on it. He spotted Derik's gaze as he fished through the fruit bowl. He gave him a little grin, taking a generous bite out of a peach as he turned, strolling out through the double doors on the far side of the room. Derik could see a dozen or so men through the door, sitting around the table eating and chatting amiably. They were all wearing black cloaks.

Derik grabbed up the bottle and refilled his glass again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione wrinkled her nose a bit at the slightly astringent smell that met her when she entered the dorm room. They had done a _very_ thorough cleansing of the place, but she'd been assured that the fumes should dissipate well before bedtime. Still, she didn't mind it if it meant that wretched potion was gone!

She gave a little sigh. She had no doubt that, if it weren't for that potion, nothing would have ever really happened between her and Snape. She flopped down on her bed, trying to figure out if that was a good or bad thing. It made her whole being ache to think of never being with him again... and yet the memory of what they'd done together felt worth the pain in the long run. Despite his words to the contrary, she found it hard to believe she'd ever find anyone like him again. At least now she had some amazing memories to sustain her through what would undoubtedly be a rather lack-luster future 'love life'. The fact that he seemed convinced that he didn't even _deserve_ love made her want him all the more. Yes, he may well have done terrible things... but she found it hard to believe he could have done anything so very bad that he should be doomed to live his life completely alone and unloved. No one deserved to face that fate.

She sighed as she lay there. She knew she should probably hurry down to the kitchen and grab a sandwich and get to class... but then she remembered it was Friday. She had Friday afternoons free. She'd missed her morning Herbology class, what with Pomfrey fretting over her and dealing with the Ministry men. That would normally have horrified her... but she found it hard to make herself worry about something like a missed class right now. It seemed so trivial in the scheme of things really.

She blinked. Had she just thought of skipping class as trivial? She sat up and scrubbed her hands over her face. Her priorities, and indeed her entire world, were a scrambled mess in her head right now. It would be best to just splash some water on her face to clear her head, then go down into the common room and bury herself in homework or perhaps a good text. That would help settle her down.

Decision made and a course of action set in place, she got up and went over to the bathroom. As she entered, she heard one of the showers going. It seemed an odd time of day for someone to be taking a shower. She glanced down, noting the school uniform laying discarded on the floor. Was it Litty? She was the only one who usually left things so untidy, but she hadn't done that since Lavender had gotten in a huge row with her over it the year before. She shrugged it off and went over to the sink.

As she reached for the knob she paused. She thought she'd heard something. She quietly moved over closer to the showers. The sound of water falling was constant... which, when she thought about it, was odd. The sound usually changed subtly as the person taking the shower moved around. That wasn't what had caught her attention though. Barely audible above the sound of the water there was the sound of soft sobbing. She paused outside the stall that was in use. It was definitely sobbing, but it was coming from oddly close to the ground.

Hermione reached out and pulled open the shower curtain.

Lavender let out a cry of fear at the sudden movement, scrambling back from where she'd been sitting under the water to huddle against the cold stone wall.

"Lavender?" Hermione asked softly, unable to miss the dark bruising when she'd moved, though she was now carefully hiding it with her drawn up legs, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Lavender snapped with obviously forced anger. "Ever hear of privacy, Granger? Get out!"

Hermione saw how badly she was trembling and reached out, feeling the water. "That's absolutely frigid!" She said worriedly, quickly turning the water off. She didn't even have to touch the knob for the hot water. She grabbed up a towel from a nearby stack and didn't let Lavender object as she got her wrapped up in it and out of the shower.

Lavender was obviously very uneasy with Hermione's presence. She hurried from the lavatory without prompting, trying to pretend she'd been planning to all along. Hermione just followed, watching her and trying to figure out what was wrong. Lavender studiously tried to quell her trembling as she pulled some fresh clothes from her trunk, setting them on her bed. When she was done she saw that Hermione was watching and crawled up onto her bed and closed the hangings to get dressed.

Hermione sat on her bed, trying to puzzle out her odd behavior. People didn't just sit there sobbing in ice cold showers for no reason, and from the way the girl's fingers were wrinkled she knew she'd been in there quite some time. Sure she'd been mad at her for what she'd done, but for some reason, seeing her like this now made her set that issue aside for the moment. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something oddly... _fragile_ about her... as if any harsh word or sudden movement might make her drop to the ground and curl into a fetal ball. She'd only ever seen that look once before... a neighbor boy who she'd later learned had been badly abused.

But that couldn't possibly be why Lavender was looking like this now. Who here would abuse her? From what she'd heard, they weren't even going to so much as give her detentions for what she'd done (a verdict that had quite angered her when she first heard). The other students probably hadn't even heard that much, so it couldn't be them yet. A little cold feeling trickled into her stomach. Had the Aurors done something to her? Used some kind of tortures to try to get the truth out of her? No, surely not. This was far too trivial a matter to warrant such measures. But she couldn't help but wonder... She'd seen Steven's wretched father there leading the Aurors. Sure he was a complete arse... but he wouldn't stoop to hurting children, would he? The more she thought about it, the more she realized that it was well within the realm of possibilities. That terrible bruise hadn't gotten there on its own after all. It didn't look like it'd been treated at all either, or it would have been lighter at the very least.

She looked up as Lavender's hangings opened again. She opened her trunk back up, obviously trying to ignore Hermione. She pulled out a little box containing her various little cosmetic potions and ointments and started picking through it.

Hermione got up and went over, pulling out the small bottle she'd had in her pocket. "Here. Madam Pomfrey gave it to me for bruises... but mine are fine. Really. None of them are near as bad as yours."

Lavender's cheeks went red. "I don't know what you mean." She said, staring studiously into her box.

"The bruising on your hips. It looks wretched. You should really see Madam Pomfrey about it... but since you probably would have already if you were _going_ to... oh, just take the bloody potion." Hermione said in exasperation, dropping the potion into her box. "She said a tablespoon of it twice a day. There probably isn't enough to take care of that completely magically, but it should help."

Lavender stared at the bottle for a few minutes before making any move at all. Then she picked it up, opening it and taking a swig before recapping it. She sat there for a moment, and Hermione thought she almost looked a bit disappointed that nothing horrible happened to her. She put the bottle back in the box. "Thanks." She said softly, staring absently into the box. "I... ran into a table..."

"Ok." Hermione replied softly. Not that she believed it for a moment, but she was willing to let it go. For now at least.

They sat there in uneasy silence for a minute, then Lavender set the box down. She took her brush out of the drawer in her bedside table, quickly working it through her hair. Once she'd gotten it straightened out she pulled out the drawer again to put it back, but she pulled a bit too hard and it came out entirely, knocking the box off the corner of her trunk and sending the contents skittering across the stone floor.

She let out a frustrated sound, her eyes watering up as she shoved the loose drawer back into place, then scrambled around to pick up her belongings. Hermione got up and went over, helping her gather the little containers and random knickknacks.

"I got it." Lavender said stiffly, fighting back the tears angrily. She stuffed the box back in her trunk, tossing a few last items after it.

Hermione sighed as she stood. She stood as well, handing her the last couple of things she'd gathered. "Listen, I know things have been a bit..." She paused, seeing Lavender staring at the objects in her hand. Hermione looked down. There, nestled between the little carved wooden dragon and the tube of nail mending ointment was the purity meter... and it hadn't so much as flickered when she'd picked it up.

Lavender looked up and their eyes met. Hermione blushed brilliantly, turning quickly away. Oh bloody Hell! What was she going to say now?

"Was... was it Dean?" Lavender asked softly, a slight ache in her voice.

"I'd really rather not talk about it." Hermione said quickly.

"He didn't... did he hurt you...?"

Hermione shivered as she remembered the look in Dean's eyes when he'd tried to force her, the feel of his hands pushing her down and holding her. If Draco hadn't come along... She shook her head, though the slight pause made it somewhat less than perfectly convincing.

"I'm so sorry..." Lavender said in an anguished whisper. "No one deserves that. No one."

Hermione turned as she heard her let out a sob, but Lavender was already disappearing out the door. She stared at the empty doorway, her eyes tearing up as she got an inkling of what might have happened to Lavender...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I can't believe he was here and I never got to meet him! I was standing in the presence of _greatness_, and I never even knew it until it was too late!" Blaise whined, tossing himself down on Draco's bed dejectedly.

"What's the big deal? He's just another prat Auror. They're a sickle a dozen nowadays. They're beefing up their ranks with pretty much anyone they can lay hands on."

"Oh please! You can't honestly tell me you've never heard of _Derik Biddles!_ I mean come on, he's like the only sex god Gryffindor House has ever had! Wish he'd been a Slytherin!"

"He was before our time, so what would it have mattered?"

"The Gryffindors don't deserve that kind of a legend! Slytherin House has always had a monopoly on that kind of thing! It's like they were hedging in on our territory!"

"Well I would think you would hate him for tarnishing our House legacy then." Draco replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"How could I possibly hate a man as accomplished as that? If there were any indicators whatsoever that he might be a bit bi-curious I'd be hunting him down in a heartbeat. I didn't really get a good look. Was he as gorgeous as they say?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "How would I know?"

"I thought he was the one who interviewed you...?"

Draco shrugged, "Ya, but I wasn't exactly looking at him like that, now was I? You're the bent one, not me. He looked pretty average to me."

"Average? He has _purple eyes!_ How is that average?"

"Does he?" Draco asked, a bit surprised. "I didn't notice."

Blaise just stared at him, mouthing wordlessly in shock that such a thing could go unnoticed.

Draco sighed, opening up his bedside table drawer and fishing out his knife. He hadn't had time to do much with it before Pomfrey arrived and he'd forgotten all about it after. He flicked his wand at it, returning it to its usual immaculately clean state before returning it to its secret compartment in his belt. "Oh quit acting like I missed a parade of pink bloody elephants. And get off my bed!"

Blaise rolled over to the side, dropping his legs over and sitting up, but didn't rise. "You are the straightest guy I've ever met." he said incredulously.

"Thank you." Draco said guilelessly as he subtly pushed the bit of plaid trim into the drawer before closing it, then picked up the handkerchief.

"It wasn't precisely a _compliment_..."

"But coming from you, I chose to take it as such." Draco replied distractedly. He had started to put the handkerchief in its usual pocket, but found there was already one in there. That was odd. Perhaps this was a different robe than last night and he'd left a spare in there. He took the extra handkerchief over to the wardrobe, opening it up and pulling out the thin drawer he kept them in. He started to put it in, but then paused, pulling his hand back. He reached in, counting the handkerchiefs that were neatly arranged in the drawer. Eight. He counted again, but came up with the same number. He looked down at the handkerchief in his hand. The one in his pocket, plus the one in his hand would make ten. That's the number he'd purchased... but he'd been down to nine since he'd given one to Hermione on the train.

He unfolded the handkerchief and examined it closely, thinking perhaps it might belong to another Slytherin. No, there were his initials in miniscule silver filigree on the bottom line of the emblem.

He furrowed his brow. This didn't make any sense. He knew for sure that Hermione hadn't been anywhere near him after he left her in Snape's office the night before. Had she given it to someone else? Perhaps that girl that he could only recall as a vague, shadowy presence that had comforted him? He shied from those memories. There had to be some logical explanation. Perhaps she'd tossed it out and the house elves had cleaned it and returned it to him? Possible, but then why did he appear to be carrying two of them? He always kept them in the same spot, so it was unlikely he could have done such a thing without noticing. Maybe...

"What? Something missing?"

Draco looked over with a start. Blaise was standing beside him, looking into the drawer and trying to figure out what was holding Draco's attention.

"No." Draco growled, depositing the handkerchief in the drawer and shutting it. "Let's get to the Great Hall. I'm hungry."

Blaise snorted. "Sure. I'll believe that when I see it." He said, but followed him out without protest.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You sure you're alright?" Harry asked gently as they strolled back into the common room on their way back from dinner.

"I'm fine." Hermione said with slight exasperation. She had to admit that she liked the fact that the boys were paying attention, but they had been hanging around her as if she'd just gone through something completely catastrophic. She went over, taking a seat on the love seat, then had to budge up a bit as the boys settled on either side of her, even though that made it a rather snug fit. She was a bit surprised when both of them settled their arms around her shoulders. Not that it was the first time that Harry had done such a thing, but Ron usually seemed to avoid contact. Harry's newfound openness to physical contact seemed to be rubbing off on the redhead.

"I just wish we could have been there to protect you." Harry said with soft spoke sincerity.

She gave him a little smile, blushing slight. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was really going... I just... I mean..."

"That's ok." Ron said, "We understand. You thought we'd take the mickey out of you... and you were probably right."

Hermione sighed. "It's just I'm not exactly popular, and it was so very flattering when he asked... but I didn't want you getting mad at me like you did last time..."

Ron blushed. "Sorry about that. It was just a bit of a shock... seeing the two of you together like that. I admit I could have reacted better... I was just a bit... I don't know..." Ron said, trailing off uneasily.

She gave him a little smile.

She looked over as Harry gave an irritable huff, "Look at her, just sit around like nothing happened. I can't believe they're letting her get away with this!"

She followed his gaze. Lavender was sitting in an overstuffed chair near the fireplace, hugging her drawn up legs to her chest and staring into the fire. Harry started to get up, but Hermione quickly pushed him back down. "Don't!" She said in a hushed tone.

Lavender caught the movement and glanced over. She saw Ron and Harry's angry glares and turned a bit more towards the fire, trying to huddle down smaller in her chair.

"Stop." Hermione said pleadingly.

They grumbled, but eased back in their seats, pulling their eyes off the girl.

"They should mix some of that shite up and put it on her!" Ron muttered. "Let her feel first hand what she did to Dean. People could have died, including me!"

Hermione winced slightly at that, remembering what McGonagall had said. "You alright?" She asked, noting a bit of mending skin, the pink of it showing up well against the pale skin of his neck.

Ron rubbed his neck a bit irritably. "I'll live." He muttered.

Hermione's eyes were drawn back over to Lavender as Ron let Harry reach over and examine the mark. She had pulled something out of her pocket and was turning it in her hand. The firelight caught it and she saw it was the purity meter. The girl's eyes dewed up a bit and she tossed it into the fireplace. It hit a log and bounced off, rolling out of the fireplace and across the stone floor.

Ron saw her eyes tracking it and looked down. He reached down and plucked it up as it rolled near. It immediately burst forth with brilliant light. Ron squinted as several other Gryffindors nearby who recognized it started laughing. "What the bloody Hell is this thing?" He asked, bewildered.

"Drop it, Ron!" Hermione hissed, her cheeks glowing with embarrassment for her friend.

Harry reached over and snatched it from his hand before he could comply. The light winked out like a flame doused with water. He clutched it in his fist as he got up. Hermione tried to put a restraining hand on him, but he evaded it, striding over to Lavender.

"Just can't leave it alone, can you?" He snarled, making Lavender shrink into her chair with a terrified look on her face. "If you want to know something you can bloody well _ask us to our faces!_ What kind of a Gryffindor are you, pulling shite like this?" He asked, waving the fist holding the meter in her direction and making her flinch still more, "Those bloody Ministry prats can say what they like. We all know what you did! Filthy, slimy, cowardly thing to do! You don't deserve to be in this bloody House! Why don't you go to Slytherin House? I'm sure they'd take a vindictive little bike like you!" He said, tossing the meter at her.

She caught it instinctively, then let out a pained cry and dropped it immediately. When it hit the floor it didn't bounce... it shattered into a hundred little bits that glowed a dull, molten red and started smoldering. She let out a little sob, a bit of steam coming from the burns on her hand. She clutched her wounded hand to her, scrambling over the side of the chair and dashing headlong up the stairs.

"Harry!" Hermione said in angry alarm, pulling him around to face her. "How _could_ you?"

He dragged his glare from the staircase, looking at her incredulously. "What? She more than deserves it after what she did!"

Ron came up, but seemed unsure what, if anything, to do.

"Harry..." Hermione sighed sadly, unsure what she could say to make him understand. "Just don't..." She said, dropping her voice down so the others couldn't hear. "Just let it go."

"Why?" Ron asked incredulously.

She took a breath and sighed it out. She was sure Lavender didn't want it common knowledge, and she really had no hard evidence to support her speculations, but she knew her best friends, and she knew if she didn't tell them they'd never let it go. "Listen... I think... I think those Aurors did something to her. Something bad. I found her curled up and sobbing in an ice cold shower earlier and she's got these terrible bruises on her body..."

They stared at her incredulously.

"Shouldn't we tell McGonagall if something really happened?" Ron asked softly, glancing around to make sure no one was eaves dropping.

Hermione shook her head, but it was Harry who responded first, "Are you kidding? If something _did_ happen and she's not saying anything on her own it means they have something on her. Telling could get her retribution, even if it wasn't her that talked. We should definitely keep our mouths shut."

Hermione stared at him in surprise for a moment. That was almost precisely what she'd been planning on saying, but the fact that he'd thought of it so quickly left her with a slightly unsettled feeling. Why did Harry seem to know so much about being coerced into silence?

"Didn't think about that." Ron sighed, "Guess you're right. But what are we supposed to do then? We can't exactly tell everyone without McGonagall finding out, and someone else is bound to go after her for what she did."

Hermione sighed. He was right. "Well... maybe if we just ignore her the others will do the same. Since I was her target, many of the others will follow our lead. If anyone asks, just say she knows what she did was wrong and we're just going to ignore her. She may get ostracized for a bit, but I'm sure she'd prefer that over active antagonizing."

Ron nodded. "Ok. Not sure if many people will buy me letting something like this go, but I will if it's what you want."

"Harry?" Hermione prompted.

Harry had been staring at the staircase to the girl's dorm with an unfathomable, far off look on his face. When he pulled his eyes back to her they were still oddly distant. He just nodded. "I'm kind of tired. I'll see you tomorrow." He said softly.

Hermione watched him worriedly as he made his way up the stairs, obviously lost in thought. Something about this new mood swing of his was oddly disquieting.

Her eyes suddenly widened and she quickly looked at her watch. "Oh bloody Hell! I almost forgot my detention!" She said in alarm. She gave Ron a brief parting wave and hurried out the portrait hole.

She didn't really think she'd get in trouble if she was late, but she still found herself hurrying through the corridors, a little nervous trembling in her stomach at the thought of facing Snape again. How was she supposed to act around him now?

In no time at all she found herself approaching the Potions classroom. She stopped and took a deep breath, willing her hands to stop shaking as she reached out and turned the knob. She forced her legs to move, taking her into the room. He was standing there at his desk, a steaming cauldron before him as he worked away, diligently preparing his ingredients. She bit her lip as her heart lurched at how perfect he looked there in his element.

He glanced up and his knife stopped as their eyes met. "Miss Granger." He said softly.

Hermione winced internally. How she longed to hear him call her Hermione... but then that would probably never happen again.

"I didn't really expect you to come tonight." He continued, pushing the chopped roots aside with his knife and pulling over some more.

"It's detention... it's not really optional, is it?" She said, then winced internally again as he glanced up at her. That didn't come out precisely as intended. It made it sound as if she didn't want to be there.

"No. I suppose not." He said, going back to his preparation.

She sighed. She knew things were going to be pretty strained between them on a personal level. It was probably best to just shut up and go on with her life. Still, there was one thing she felt she had to mention, and he was the only one she could think of to talk to about it who wasn't likely to go off the deep end. "Listen... I think... I think something happened to Lavender... and I was wondering if there was anything you could do for her..."

He paused, glancing up at her. He sighed, going back to work. "I suspect as much as well. I saw her after her 'interview'. Adrian's a real bastard. I'm not sure how much I can do without it getting back to him. You can tell her that if she needs any potions or the like I will of course provide them without asking any questions, but I'm afraid that may well be the limits of what it is within my power to provide." He looked up sharply as a thought occurred, "You haven't mentioned this to anyone else, have you?"

"Well... I mean I just told Harry and Ron that I thought they'd done something to her so they would leave her alone... but I didn't tell them what I thought they did to her. I haven't talked to any teachers or anything if that's what you mean. Oh... um... besides you I mean."

Snape sighed. "I wish you hadn't told those two. Knowing Potter he might do something daft."

Hermione shook her head. "No... I don't think he will. He seemed very withdrawn when I told him. He was the one who first said we shouldn't tell anyone. I think maybe he's had to deal with more abuse than he has even told _us_ about. I know you don't think much of him..."

Snape sighed, stirring the cauldron's contents. "That isn't really personal. Well, not with _him_. I know he's been through some rather reprehensible circumstances... and I know it may not be right to hold things against him that he really wasn't responsible for... but as I said before, maintaining animosity between us is for the best. Besides... it's just so hard to forget... especially when I look at him. He looks so much like James." He sighed, "We had some serious issues. You wouldn't understand."

"I know about what happened with Lupin. I know you probably don't think he should have gotten a wizard's debt out of you when it was his own friends who put your life in jeopardy in the first place, but..."

He looked up at her incredulously. "You honestly think I'm petty enough to hold a grudge over _that_ for this long? Our issues far precede that particular reprehensible injustice."

She blinked. "But... I thought... well then why did you hate him so?"

"You wouldn't understand." He repeated softly, turning his attention back to his potion.

"Why don't you try me? I think maybe I'd understand more than you give me credit for."

He set aside his stirring spoon and looked up at her for a long moment. "I was trying to be tactful, Miss Granger. I don't _want_ you to understand it. That is a very personal and _private_ matter. Some things are not appropriate topics for discussion between us. Is that clear enough?"

"Oh." She said in a small voice. She supposed she had been assuming quite a bit. No matter what had happened between them _physically_, there was still a rather large _emotional_ chasm between them. It was just a little jarring to be reminded of that fact.

There was a rather awkward pause after that. After a few minutes Hermione couldn't take it any longer. "About last night..."

"There's really nothing to talk about." He said softly without even looking up. "The inventory ledger is in the closet right where you left it. Perhaps you should go get started on that. It really should have been completed already."

She sighed sadly, making her way down to his desk. "Snape..." She said softly as she came to a stop beside him.

He sighed and paused in his chopping again. "_Professor_ Snape. Please."

She dropped her eyes as they starting stinging. "Please don't be so cold and distant." She whispered.

He sighed, setting aside the knife. "I'm sorry. This..." he said, indicating vaguely between them, "It's never really happened to me before. I just... I'm not sure quite how to deal with it... with _you_. I'm not trying to be _cruel_. I just think it would be best all around if we tried to put it behind us and keep our interaction strictly professional. You're my student. My students call me Professor Snape. I refer to my students by their last names."

She sniffled and nodded.

He sighed and found himself reaching up and brushing away the tear that escaped her. She couldn't help it. She stepped up to him and reached up, pulling his head down and kissing him. He knew it was wrong, but couldn't quite make himself pull away as his eyes slid shut.

Their eyes snapped open and they sprang guiltily apart as they heard the door open. Snape deftly snatched the bottle of badger claws from the air as Hermione's elbow knocked it from the edge of the desk as she spun around.

When he'd set it back a safely on the desk, he looked up. Draco was standing there, his eyes slightly wider than usual as they darted between the two. "Something I can do for you, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked sedately, praying his cheeks weren't coloring. Had he seen anything?

Draco shifted his bag off his shoulder and tossed it in a nearby chair. "Nott is still busy trying to beat Zabini's shag record, so I offered to take his place. To tell the truth, he could probably use the rest, but who knows how long before that temperamental fiancé of his will pull another about face and cut him off?"

"A definite possibility." Snape said dryly.

"Ok." Hermione said quickly, "Let's get started then." She said, heading back to the closet at a brisk pace. She got into the closet and quickly went over to the spider demons. She had a hunch Draco would recognize them if he saw them, and his reaction to them might not be quite the same as Theo's. She pulled off her robe, pulling their container off the shelf and setting it on the counter.

"You have to be quiet for a bit, ok?" She whispered quickly, "The boy who's coming in isn't supposed to know about you guys." She darted a glance over at the door worriedly, then carefully draped her robe over the container, trying to make sure they would have plenty of air.

-0-0-0-

Draco made his way much more slowly over towards the closet, glancing over at Snape repeatedly as he went. Snape tried to pretend to be oblivious. The question kept buzzing through his mind. Had Draco seen something, or was he merely reacting to their admittedly somewhat guilty demeanors?

Draco paused just before he reached the door. "Snape...?"

Snape looked up. "Yes?"

"Either add the roots or step back."

Snape's eyes darted over to his cauldron, noticing the way the contents were seething. He cursed under his breath, grabbing up a bowl of roots and quickly emptying them into the mixture before it had the chance to explode. His heart calmed a bit as the bubbling eased and the color lightened. He stirred it carefully, sparing a glance up, but Draco had already gone into the closet.

-0-0-0-

"You just have to tell me how much of what is in each container. Would you like me to show you the spell to get them to display the quantity?"

Draco snorted. "A couple of points, Granger. First, I've been using that spell for about _ten years_ now, and second, if you think I'm climbing up there and mucking about with dusty old containers you're nutters." He flipped the ledger open. "You've already covered the highest shelves. You should have no problem reaching."

Hermione sighed. "Fine." She muttered. It was her detention, and he didn't really have to help, so she supposed she shouldn't be picky. Besides, it was a bit hard to forget the fact that he'd come to her rescue the night before. She moved the cages down onto the floor while he hopped up on the counter, unwittingly sitting mere inches from the hidden spider demons.

She glanced up at him as he settled, pulling out the quill and looking over the entries. He looked fine, but she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him the night before. From McGonagall's reaction, she got the impression that it had been bad, whatever it was.

"Um... thanks, by the way..." She said softly.

He glanced up. "It's just entering numbers in a ledger. It's not all that difficult."

"Not that... well thanks for that too, but I mean last night actually..." Hermione said, feeling a bit flustered.

His pale cheeks actually flushed a bit. "Forget about it." He muttered, dropping his eyes quickly back down to the page before him. "You were on shelf four, row twenty six."

"How can I forget about it? If you hadn't stopped him..."

Draco let out an exasperated huff, glaring up at her. "It was just a fluke, and it wasn't _personal_ or anything. I saw a chance to throw that prat a beating and have a plausible excuse for it, so I took it. I didn't even know it was you. Drop it and get on with your life already."

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't believe that for a moment. He did something selfless, something many boys might think they'd do in a situation like that, but few would probably actually have the guts to do... why was he trying to play it off? She supposed it might be bad for his 'reputation', but with a reputation like that, she didn't understand why he wouldn't welcome such a change. Was there some _other_ reason he was so eager to put the night before behind him?

"What... happened to you? After you left I mean. I know you got some on you, but they wouldn't tell me anything really..."

"Doesn't matter. I survived." He said with a negligent shrug.

"You _survived?_ Just how bad was it?" She asked in mild alarm.

He let out an irritable groan. "I don't really bloody well _remember_, ok? I downed about a pint of hard liquor and everything is pretty much a blur after the first couple of swigs. I got some bumps and bruises and a Hell of a hangover, but I've gotten worse from rowdy parties on a number of occasions, so I don't see what the big deal is. It's over, so can we drop the bloody subject now?"

"Ok." She said, shifting back a bit unconsciously at his irritable vehemence. She shifted uneasily, then climbed up on the counter, standing up on it and finding her spot. "Where exactly were we?" She asked, finding the right row.

"Echinacea."

She spotted it third jar back. She cast the spell, then tapped the lid with her wand. "Six and one third ounces." She read off before setting it back and tapping the next. "Nine ounces blood root." She said, finishing up that row. She carefully shifted the next row over a bit to leave her a little gap to work in. The jars in this section were rather tall and hard to tip for a proper look at the lid.

"I was wondering..."

Hermione looked back in surprise. She hadn't expected him to say much with the mood he was in. He was carefully entering the last quantity.

"That handkerchief I gave you on the train..." He looked to be searching for a way to phrase his question without being obvious about it, keeping his eyes studiously on the book. "What did you do with it?"

She furrowed her brow, searching her memory. What _had_ become of it? She suddenly remembered Ginny finding it, and later pocketing it so Lavender wouldn't spot it. She hadn't seen it since. Had Ginny tossed it? Surely she had. Well if he was going to be angry at someone over the loss of it, she didn't want it to be Ginny. "Umm... I don't recall. I think it got tossed. Why, did you need it back?"

He shook his head, "Na." He said, quickly brushing it off. "I have plenty. Just idle curiosity."

He almost looked as if he was a bit disappointed. Had he expected her to keep it? Sweet Merlin, he didn't _like_ her, did he? It would certainly explain why he'd come to her rescue like that... and why he was willing to take over a task as boring as taking inventory. She quickly turned her attention back to her task, trying not to think about the possibility.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Well hello, Adrian. I heard you were here. This is certainly an unexpected visit."

Derik looked over, blinking a bit to make his eyes focus properly on the new arrival. There was a tall blond man standing practically right at his side, looking down at him. He knew he was a bit far gone since he'd probably single-handedly polished off at least a couple of the empty bottles now littering the table, but it was still a bit disturbing the man had gotten so close before he noticed.

"Just bringing the new boy by. Thought we'd see how he likes the place."

"Trial run, eh?" Lucius replied with a grin, grabbing a spare chair and pulling it over. The others budged up to let him sit beside Derik. He looked the young man over with avid interest. "Well, well. Derik Biddles, isn't it? I must admit I never expected to see _you_ here."

"And I never expected to be here." Derik said with a little smile.

He glanced down as Lucius gave a thin silver chain attached to his belt a little jerk. The other end was attached to the collar around the neck of a boy who had obviously been crawling along beside him. So this must be why they appeared to have taken such care to make the floors perfectly smooth. Most places they didn't bother, leaving the rough stone apparent for aesthetic reasons.

At Lucius' silent command, the boy settled down complacently at his side like a dog. He rested his head against Lucius' leg, though this was obviously training, not any kind of affection. He looked no more than thirteen or fourteen and, like the kitchen 'help', was undoubtedly a Muggle. Unlike the others, he was rather exotic looking. His skin was a soft cinnamon color, his features delicate. His body was unquestionably beautiful and absolutely flawless. He wore nothing but a pristine white loin cloth in the old Egyptian style, a simple silver clasp on either hip. The trailing cloth was shorter in front than in back, obviously to allow him to crawl without treading on the material. The Malfoy crest was neatly embroidered on the front in a rather proprietary fashion. The boy's handsome dark brown eyes were downcast. He wasn't bewitched, but his eyes held nothing more than resigned complacence.

Derik was amused to note the way Adrian's eyes stayed studiously up on Lucius, pointedly not looking at the boy. Knowing how what a flagrant homophobe he was, Derik knew the boy's presence and its implications were probably grating on him terribly. Adrian must consider this man very powerful to keep such a cheerful, oblivious facade for him. Derik reached over, stroking the boy's hair, knowing even that simple gesture would chafe Adrian's 'delicate sensibilities'. His hair was silky but relatively short, all soft natural curls. "Cute." Derik said appreciatively before picking up his glass again.

"Why thank you. I call him Peadro. He's taken quite a bit of time to train up properly, but I don't have a lot to keep me entertained nowadays, what with you boys out so diligently scouring the countryside for me, now have I?"

"I must admit, you're amazingly elusive." Adrian chuckled.

Lucius just spared him a little smile, turning his attention back to Derik, "So, tell me... what do you think of my humble abode?"

"You want the honest truth?" Derik asked with a little smile.

"Watch that one, Lucius." Adrian said before he could answer, "When he says honest, he means _brutally_ honest!"

Lucius smiled. "I would be very interested in your opinion actually."

"Well... I haven't seen much of it yet, but from what I've seen so far... well for starters the outside looks like shite. You really have to work on the grounds, cause it looks like a bloody swamp, and not a nice one. You probably couldn't even get a _troll_ to live in this neighborhood. The building itself looks like a disturbed child's depiction of a lunatic asylum, no offense." He added towards Adrian who just smiled in response, "The entrance hall was nice, but overall it's a useless room, so I'm not sure how much that counts. What was with that little tunnel off of it though? It looks like it was created by a giant termite with a hankering for stone. Or was it some tanked up goblins? Anyway... let's see... oh those hallways! I kept expecting to run into a Minotaur! What the bloody hell is with that? It must take you an hour just to answer the bloody door! And your kitchen help... well I've seen more animation in children's toys. As for that dinning room," He said, indicating the double doors he'd seen the other Death Eaters through. "From what I've seen of it from here, it looks like the renaissance took a shite in there. What's that about? Ever think about modernizing? Or at least finding and sticking to _one style?_" He started to lift his glass to take another drink, but paused, "Oh, but top notch booze though." he said, giving him a little salute with his glass before polishing off the remainder.

"You certainly weren't jesting, Adrian." Lucius said with mild amusement. "He obviously has no clue who he's talking to."

"Lucius Malfoy, escaped Death Eater." Derik responded immediately. "You took your leave just after I was first placed with this unit, so we never got a proper introduction, but I'm familiar with your work. I would say nice escape if these guys hadn't pretty much handed you the keys and kicked your arse out the door."

The others chuckled a bit.

"Oh come on. We didn't make it _that_ easy!" Jaspers said.

"Please! I saw how much of a 'struggle' you guys put up and it was sad at best. The one who stunned me did such a half arsed job of it I was still half awake. No Death Eater would have done that shabby a job. If I were to wager, I'd say it was Hutchins, am I right?"

The Aurors to either side of Hutchins elbowed him, chuckling.

"Hey, I was just trying not to hurt him." The man said defensively.

"Ya, well you really need to work on that. Just not on me!" Derik shot back, then he looked back over at Lucius, "Oh, and I just got to interview your boy. Bright lad."

"Draco? What has he gotten himself into now?"

"It was nothing. A trivial prank." Adrian said rather quickly. "He was just a witness really."

"Well, he actually didn't 'witness' anything, but he got accidentally dosed with some bloody illegal potion, so I had to interview him to see if he knew anything about it." Derik supplied helpfully.

"Someone dosed him with a potion?" Lucius asked, his normally sedate voice growing a bit angry.

"He just got liquored up and went out flying. Got a little banged up, but he's fine." Jaspers said soothingly.

"Are you trying to tell me _my son_ fell off of a _broomstick?_" Lucius asked with obvious disbelief.

"Na. A _tower_." Hutchins corrected.

"He's just fine, Lucius. What does it matter?" Adrian quickly said, "Did I mention that our scout rotation is changing next week?"

"And just how did he get 'accidentally' dosed?" Lucius asked, noting Adrian's rather obvious attempt to change the subject.

"This Gryffindor prat was trying to rape Hermione Granger and Draco stopped him." Derik replied, "Granger and the boy had been dosed and he got a bit just from being in contact with them. He was never the intended target."

Lucius snorted. "Draco saved _Hermione Granger_ from being _raped?_ Why on earth would he do that?"

"You got a real altruistic boy there, Lucius!" Jaspers chuckled, "The mighty Mudblood protector! Maybe he'll become chums with Potter and become an Auror when he grows up! Fancy that, little Draco coming to arrest his daddy!"

The other Aurors all had a good laugh, though Lucius didn't look amused in the slightest.

"Oh put a cork in it, Jaspers." Derik said, dipping his fingers in a little puddle of spilled liquor and flicking it at him. "That was the single most brilliant move I've ever seen a kid his age make. Like I said, you got a real bright one there, Lucius."

"Indeed." Lucius said, contemplating him, "And how do you figure that?"

"Are you joking?" Derik asked, putting his drink back down and ticking off his points on his fingers, "He beat the shite out of a Gryffindor and bloody well got _thanked_ for it! He got to swill down nearly a whole bottle of obviously high proof booze and fly around at night well past curfew and no one said a bloody thing about either. He got ingratiated with both Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, which are not easy feats for a Slytherin, as I have no doubt you well know. He saved one of Harry Potter's best bloody friends and that's _got_ to count for something down the line. Not to mention, he single-handedly just saved the Malfoy fortune!"

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "How?"

"Those bloody Ministry bean counters have been sniffing around for a way to write him off and take your hard earned fortune ever since that little incident that got you caught. Your boy just put a big gleaming star on his record, and they're going to have a devil of a time finding a way around that. They haven't a snowball's chance in Hell of getting it with McGonagall, Golden Boy's best mate and _Dumbledore_ to call as character witnesses!"

"Never thought of it like that." Adrian said, "Spot of luck, him getting a golden opportunity like that. Good thing he was bright enough to seize it! I'll be sure to play it up a bit in my report on the incident."

Lucius gave him a little smile. He had no doubt Adrian was brown-nosing for a reason, but he'd let it pass for the moment. He made a mental note to look into the matter a bit deeper later. He had a sneaking suspicion that Adrian had played a hand in it. "See that you do. If the Ministry tries to set so much as a finger on my money, you can be very sure that it will cost them dearly."

The comment was said in a mild tone, but the other men fell silent, their expressions sobering a bit.

"Don't worry." Derik said, waving it off, "Like I said, your boy declawed them pretty effectively."

Lucius looked Derik over a bit more. "I'm curious... the day of my 'escape'... if you were still half conscious and knew full well your little mates here played a hand... why didn't you say anything? You could have been a hero exposing them like that."

Derik let out a laugh, "You honestly expect me to try to turn in the top unit of Aurors for being in cahoots with Death Eaters my first day with the unit? Besides, it's not as if I had proof, and even if I did... do I honestly look that daft? Sure the people might love me for helping the 'good cause' but I don't need to do anything that idiotic to get some tail, and I'd be dead within hours if I did, so who would benefit from that? There's a good reason why most 'Heroes' are remembered fondly. _Cause they're all dead!_ Let's be honest, playing the hero just doesn't pay."

"Why'd you become an Auror if you weren't out to make a hero of yourself?" Lucius asked.

Derik shrugged, "That's what my dad was, so it just seemed to be what was expected. I don't really _need_ to work, but I need something to keep me entertained or I'd go nutters. Hell, he was probably on the take for all I know. I know I certainly inherited a tidy sum. I can't imagine how an _honest_ Auror could amass that kind of brass."

"Biddles... it does sound vaguely familiar..." Lucius said contemplatively, "Did he die in the last war?"

"Na. Died before I was born. That caused a bit of a hassle in fact. He was the last in his bloodline and he wanted himself incinerated and the ashes scattered in some daft place, so after his remains were gone they tried to say my mum couldn't _prove_ I was his legal heir. Especially after I was born with these eyes! Neither bloodline had ever had this color before, so they said she was bangin some guy on the side just to get pregnant so she'd be sure to get his money. Didn't help that she got pregnant right around the accident. Even back then those bloody bean counters were a ruthless lot. Since he didn't leave a will, if they could have denounced me they could have said she was unfaithful and would therefore only have to give her a small settlement as widow and the bulk of the estate would have reverted to the Ministry, so they were _really_ motivated. Mum had to fight them until I was about three to get my inheritance."

"She wrestled money away from those bureaucratic leeches?" Lucius asked with mild admiration, "That's rather impressive."

Derik gave a little snort, "Ya, well she found a real sleaze of a representative, so he found a way around the Administrative shite. He wasn't too happy when they exercised their option to dictate his fee in retaliation though. They only allowed him the bare minimum for time invested and services rendered, which worked out to about thirty thousand galleons instead of the _fifteen percent_ he'd been counting on gouging out of it. He thought he'd found a way around that as well though. He married my mum. He had a nice little villa in Tahiti all reserved and everything when my seventeenth birthday came around. Went in and tried to claim what he felt was rightfully his on my birthday, but I'd already had him removed from the account, so he couldn't touch it. Oh was he pissed off! Read me the riot act and tossed me out. Said I wasn't welcome in 'his home' anymore. Like that was a hardship! I just got to spend the rest of the holiday with the hot widow next door and her two teenaged daughters!" He said with a wolfish grin, "I would have had him evicted since it was really all mine, but I didn't want mum on the streets. I _did_ make him start paying rent though. He pissed away the money he got from that fee right quick, so now that he's without my living expenses stipend he's had to get a job again!" He said with a vindictive little grin.

Lucius actually chuckled. "This is an interesting one, Adrian."

Adrian nodded. "He never ceases to amaze me. And you should see him with the ladies! I doubt there's a straight woman alive that could resist this kid!"

"Speaking of which..." Derik muttered, his eyes tracking the witch who'd just come in, "Is that _Bellatrix Lestrange?_"

"That it is." Lucius said, watching the way Derik's eyes were trailing slowly down her body.

"Talk about sex on a stick..." Derik said appreciatively, easily following every curve through the thin, strapless smokey black silk dress she was wearing. She was without a robe, proudly showing off the ruddy red Dark Mark clearly emblazoned on her upper arm near her shoulder. It was usually hidden on the lower, inner arm, but perhaps the position on her had been altered for the sake of retaining a uniform size since her forearms were much thinner than those of the men. Either that or perhaps it was merely so she could display it openly like a badge of honor. "I used to bash the bishop to one of her old wanted posters when I was a kid. Azkaban was obviously a real bitch for her, but she's all that and _then some_ now... I kind of have a thing for mature women..." He added confidentially, tilting his head a bit and running his eyes down her again as she turned slightly.

Lucius chuckled softly, "I wouldn't bother if I were you."

Derik pulled his eyes away, "Already taken? I thought her husband was in Azkaban? Surely a tasty little cracker like that isn't waiting around for him?"

"Oh she's never been one to wait around for anything." Lucius said with obvious amusement. "She spreads it around pretty generously, but she's been getting more picky of late. She's gone and gotten knocked up and she's got it into her head that that along with our Lords continued favor means she can boss everyone around. Coupled with the fact that she _hates_ Aurors, even 'friendly' ones, means you have about zero chance with her."

"Oh I don't know about that... _any_ woman's achievable if you know how to talk to them right. As for being pregnant... well that's just one less thing to worry about, now isn't it? Besides... pregnant women always get so horny when the hormones get going... They're usually amazing in the sack..."

Bellatrix noticed she was the center of attention and glared over at them with pure loathing. Derik wriggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"You wish, you pathetic puppet!" She snarled venomously, taking her tea and going into the by now nearly empty dining room.

Derik groaned, watching the graceful sway of her hips as she went. "Did you see those fuck me eyes? She _so_ wants me..." He sighed.

"You can't honestly think you have a chance." Lucius said with amused disbelief.

"I don't know." Adrian said appraisingly, "He is _really_ good..."

"Very well." Lucius drawled, looking over at Derik, "If you're so confident, I'll bet you a hundred galleons you can't get into those particular knickers."

Derik slumped his head back over to look at Lucius. "No offense, but can you cover that bet? If I recall correctly, that Ministry decree cut your financial balls off pretty good."

Lucius snorted. "They can only lock down what they _know about_. Don't you worry about me. I still have adequate funding to keep me comfortable for quite some time yet."

Derik nodded, "Good enough." He said, then looked over at the others, "Any other takers?"

"I'd like to see that!" Jaspers said, digging in his pockets, "Make sure you bring back evidence!"

The others began scrummaging around for money as well and in short order there was a decent stack of galleons in the middle of the table. Despite his professed confidence that Derik could accomplish the task, Adrian had put in a fist full of galleons as well.

Derik looked it over and nodded. "Ok, so long as no one interferes, got it?"

"Oh we wouldn't dream of it." Lucius said quickly. "Bellatrix would be _livid_ if we did. She likes taking care of unworthy admirers herself."

"Oh, and as for the husband... no plans of busting him out any time soon, right?" Derik asked carefully.

Lucius snorted. "Unlikely. He made a disgraceful showing at that little Ministry incident... and just between us, I think he did something that pissed the Dark Lord off during his brief bit of freedom."

"Lovely." Derik said, getting up. He had to hold onto the table to steady himself for a moment, but then straightened his robes a bit and headed over. They were all snickering and making bets between themselves as to what she would do to him as he pushed the doors open.

Bellatrix looked over, spotting him and rolled her eyes irritably. He strolled over, leaning against the table beside her. "Those daft slobs in there just bet me about two hundred galleons that I couldn't get into your knickers." he informed her blithely.

Bellatrix snorted. "Well then I certainly hope you have that kind of cash on you." She said coldly.

"Don't think I'll need it." Derik said confidently.

"And why not?" she asked tartly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Because you strike me as a rather randy little slut."

Bellatrix's jaw dropped slightly and she got up, slapping him hard across the face.

Derik closed his eyes and gave a little shudder. "Do that again." He said in a low, husky voice.

She was a bit surprised by the reaction, but didn't hesitate to comply, striking him again obligingly.

Derik let out a little groan, and in the blink of an eye he had a hold of her wrists. He shoved her up against the wall, pinning her to it with his body and kissing her forcefully. She struggled and when he pulled away there was a bit of blood on his lip from where she'd managed to nip it with her teeth. He just grinned and licked the blood off. "Feisty little Hell cat, aren't you?"

"Don't start what you can't finish, little boy." She growled.

"Oh I plan on finishing, but don't worry... I'll make sure you finish too." He said generously.

"What makes you think Goyle won't rip you apart if you don't let me go?"

Derik glanced over at the very large man sitting a ways down the table, watching the little scrimmage. "Because I'm sure he knows what a filthy little slut you are, so he knows you want it. Besides, why should he interfere? Looks pretty boring around here, and I'm offering an interesting floor show."

Bellatrix glared at Goyle as he grinned and put his boots up on the table, settling back to watch. As she turned her gaze back to Derik her dark hooded eyes glared at him angrily. "I'm warning you right now, boy, I'm pregnant and hormonal. Piss me off and you're going to wish you were never born!"

"I don't mind that." He said, releasing one wrist and slipping his hand down to caress her slightly swollen belly. "It's kind of a turn-on for me actually. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt it. Shagging is good exercise for pregnant women, and I plan on giving you a right nice workout. You want to take off the dress, or shall I take it off for you?" Derik asked.

"You're not getting this dress off of me, and you had best rethink this before you end up another casualty of war!" She hissed.

"Ok. Just remember I offered. Hope you're good at mending spells."

She let out an outraged snarl as he reached over and deftly pulled on the thin material, making the split that went down the side of her leg rip upwards until it met the neckline and pulled free entirely. He groaned with longing as her amply breasts were freed, quickly shifting down and latching onto one, grabbing the other with his free hand and pinching the nipple.

She grabbed a hold of his hair, pulling on it. He let out a little growl, biting the nipple in his mouth. She let out a little gasp, her hips jerking up against him, then clawed his neck, her nails leaving scratches that started bleeding.

He released her breast. "Fine. Enough foreplay then. If you were so bloody hot to trot you could have just said so!" He said, grinning as he grabbed her dainty black lace knickers, tugging them and making the thin straps snap. He shifted back and she darted away. He grabbed her by the hips before she could get more than a couple of paces, lifting her a bit and deftly getting her down on her knees on the floor.

"You want me to shag you right here, eh?" He growled teasingly as he struggled to maintain his hold on her while he undid his trousers. "You like being watched, don't you? Such a little whore. Tell me, do you let your Death Eater buddies run trains through you?"

She cried out as he thrust into her. She struggled to free herself as he reached around between her legs, rubbing her while he rutted away at her. She let out a little cry of surprise as he pulled his hand back, giving her a hard smack on the arse. "Quit struggling so much!"

She growled, struggling harder. He slapped her arse a couple more times, leaving livid red hand prints on her pale flesh, then pulled out of her, knocking her over onto her back. He had to force his way between her legs, but once he managed to shove himself back into her, her struggles were much less effective. She thrashed and bucked against him, but he had little trouble riding it out. He groaned, laying himself down on top of her to quell her thrashing some and attacking the side of her neck.

Bellatrix shifted her head over, biting his neck. He let out a groan. "Harder!" He growled, thrusting into her with even more enthusiasm. She bit him harder, but his reaction to it made her release him, letting out a little cry. She managed to get her hands up under his shirt and dig her nails into his back. He groaned deeply. "Come on, I'm almost there! You can do better than that!" He panted in her ear before shifting his head down and biting at her neck. She dragged her nails down his back, scoring the flesh. He let out an inarticulate sound and bit her hard as he stabbed into her, erupting inside her.

Bellatrix arched up against him, crying out so loud the sound reverberated through the room deafeningly.

After a minute he released her neck with a blissful sigh, "I've been wanting to do that since I was twelve." He panted. "That was bloody brilliant!"

He shifted his head up a bit, looking down at her. "No teeth this time." He said firmly before claiming her lips. They kissed passionately, but briefly, still panting for breath between kisses. He kept it up for several minutes unscathed before he let up.

He pulled himself out of her, making her shiver, then sat up, pulling out his wand and cleaning himself up a bit, making very sure he didn't leave any of his blood behind. He even grabbed up her hands, banishing the blood and bits of skin from under her nails. She just lay there watching him.

He did up his pants and got up. "Well, it's been lovely meeting you." He said, giving her a little nod before strolling away. She watched him go incredulously, still laying there naked on the cold stone floor.

The Aurors that had been covertly watching through the crack between the doors quickly backed up as he emerged. "That good enough for you?" Derik asked as he flicked the remains of her knickers at Jaspers like a rubber band, hitting him in the face.

Jaspers plucked them off, grinning and sniffing them. "That'll do."

"You're one lucky bastard! She coulda killed you!" Hutchins chuckled.

"Oh please! She wanted it even more than I did." Derik said dismissively as he pulled out a pouch, gathering up the galleons off the table. "Different girls just need different persuasion. You didn't hear her ask me to stop, now did you?"

"Hutchins is right, you know. I've seen her gut men for far less." Lucius said as leaned up against the wall next to the door, 'Peadro' still studiously crouched at his side.

"I don't doubt that." Derik said with a nod, tightening the pull strings on the pouch and slipping it into a pocket in his robes. "About that hundred you owe me... just put it in a bar tab for us. I imagine this lot will go through that much pretty quick. Like I said, I do ok for myself financially, so I don't really need it. The boys were nice enough to save me a trip to Gringotts for pocket change for the week, so I'm set." He said, patting the slight bulge the money left in his robes.

"That little show was worth it." Adrian snickered.

"Why thank you." Derik said with a rakish grin, then looked back over to Lucius, "You know it's getting a bit late, and I don't fancy the jaunt through your little labyrinth, not to mention your grounds aren't exactly inviting even in daylight... you got a spare room? I'm a bit tired."

"Well your unit has a suite of rooms, but I'm not sure there's a spare bed. There hasn't been a new addition in years. I'm sure I can have a bed brought and stuck in there somewhere. Either that or I could probably find a spare room about..."

Derik waved it off. "Don't go to all the trouble. I think I can fend for myself."

Lucius watched him curiously as he turned and went back over, opening the door to the dining room. Bellatrix was sitting on the floor, trying to mend her dress back together. "Hey Bellatrix!"

She looked up.

"I need a bed for the night. Where's your room?"

She got up, tucking her wand back into the little loop on the side of her dress and walking over, giving him a little amused snort. "You honestly think I'm going to..."

"Did I say you could get up?" He snapped.

She fell silent, staring at him in surprise. He snapped his fingers, pointing to the floor. Bellatrix glanced around at the others, but slowly got back down onto her knees.

"Now lead the way!" He said in a commanding voice.

She started to rise, but he made a little warning sound and she desisted, pushing the front of her dress aside and crawling for the door.

"That's a good girl." Derik said, giving her a little swat on the bum. "See you in the morning." He called back before letting the door close behind him.

Lucius looked over at Adrian. "I like this kid." He said with a little grin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lavender crept into the room as quietly as possible, making her way over to the far bed. She glanced at Dean's bed as she passed it, but it was empty.

"Come to finish the job?"

She started, spotting Seamus sitting up in his bed. She hurried over. "I... just came to see how you were doing. Dean too. Is he _still_ in the Hospital wing?"

Seamus snorted derisively. "What made you suddenly grow a conscience? You certainly didn't seem to care what happened to him when you slapped that shite on his neck!"

She dropped her eyes, "I had no idea... you have to believe me..."

He snorted. "Even if you didn't realize what mixing it with that cologne would do, you can't honestly be daft enough not to realize what he would try to do if you dosed him with Damiana and a _disinhibitor_ at the same time! That would make almost any guy into a mindless _rapist!_"

She flinched back. "I... I didn't give him any of the disinhibitor..."

"Maybe not directly, but you made sure Granger was covered in it, and any idiot could tell you that some would rub off on him, especially if he was trying to get into her knickers!"

"I just... I didn't think of that..."

"Well it's really bloody obvious you weren't thinking at all! I can't even visit my best mate right now! You know why?" He demanded angrily.

She slowly shook her head, fearing his answer.

"Because he's on bloody _suicide watch!_ They won't come right out and say it, but I've seen it before. They will only say that they think he's still too emotional to deal with much interaction yet! You _knew_ how sensitive he is! Do you have any idea what doing those things made him feel like once he came back to his senses?"

She bit her lip. She felt a wave of wretched guilt twisting her stomach. How had things gone so very wrong? She never wanted to hurt Dean! She hadn't even wanted to hurt Hermione! If only she could find a time turner and go back and smack some bloody sense into herself! She could be in bed with him right now, making love to him and blissfully content... but she was starting to doubt that would ever happen again.

She hadn't counted on him being quite this angry when she'd decided to sneak up there. Perhaps it was a stupid notion, but she'd hoped he would be at least a bit sympathetic. Everyone seemed to hate her so completely now. She knew he wouldn't be happy with her, but she thought he would have been able to give her at least a _bit_ of comfort. She saw now that that had been no more than a pipe dream.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, staring at the floor.

"Well I'm sure that'll be a real comfort to his parents if he bloody well _snuffs himself!_" He spat furiously.

She couldn't choke back the little sob that burst forth at that thought. She dropped her head a bit, covering her face with her hands to hide her tears.

"If you think those bloody crocodile tears are going to make up for what you did, you can just forget it! I used to think it was just a front, but you really are a heartless little bitch aren't you?"

Lavender kept sobbing, trying to brace herself against his wrath. She had half expected it, but now that it was happening she found that, coming from _Seamus,_ the words hurt so much more than she could have ever imagined.

She heard the soft sound of bedsprings. Oh Merlin! Was he getting up? She shrank in on herself some, bracing herself in anticipation of what he might do to her in his anger. She had no intention of stopping him if he chose to strike her or even worse. She almost _wanted_ it. She knew she deserved it. She wished he'd just give her a good beating. Maybe once he spent his anger he could find it in his heart to forgive her. Maybe she could try to forgive herself.

A hand touched her back and, despite her resolve, she fell to her knees, ducking her head down and trying to shield it as best she could with her arms. She crouched there, trembling violently as she waited for the first blow.

There was a little sad sigh and she felt the air move as someone shifted down before her. It took her a moment to comprehend what she felt next. Arms were gently encircling her.

She opened her eyes, blinking away the blur of tears. Seamus was laying on the bed before her, apparently asleep. Her eyes widened and darted over to the boy holding her. "Harry?" She asked, her voice a bit panicked as she tried to get away.

"Shhh..." He whispered softly, not releasing her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I'm sorry about before."

"What did you do to Seamus?" She asked sharply.

Harry glanced over at the boy. "Him? Well he was being an arse so he's taking a nap now. Don't worry, he's fine." He looked back at her. "He doesn't know. If he did... I know he wouldn't be treating you like this. You'll have to forgive him... and me too. I didn't know before either or I never would have said those things. I'm truly sorry. We're often unintentionally cruel in our youth."

Her bottom lip trembled at the knowing look in his eyes. "Know what?" She asked tremulously.

"That they hurt you..." She flinched slightly as he reached up, brushing his fingers down the side of her face. A pained look crossed his features. "They really did a job on you, didn't they?"

She tugged against his hold. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She said, though she couldn't hold back the hot tears of shame that started streaking down her cheeks once again.

He released her as she struggled to escape once more, but pursued her as she started for the door. After a couple of paces she stopped and turned on him. "What do you want with me?" She demanded, though the strength of it was greatly diminished by the way her voice trembled and broke.

"What did they do to you?" He asked softly

Lavender just looked away. "Nothing." She muttered unconvincingly.

He ran his finger up her arm and she jerked away with a sudden look of startled fear. He sighed. "No need to tell me. I know that look all too well." He dropped his eyes. "They used you to get what they wanted, then abused you to keep you quiet and tossed you aside... just like men like that always do. You're just another tool to them."

"I'm not a tool!" Lavender replied a bit indignantly.

"Yes, dear girl, you are." He said with a soft, but utterly sad tone, "Can I let you in on a little secret? I'm one too. I've been a tool my whole bloody life. I know _exactly_ how you feel right now..." He said gently, and she was shocked to see tears brimming his eyes, a couple already forging damp trails down his cheeks that glistened in the wane candlelight. "I know because I've felt that way more times than I care to count. Left to the whims of sick, sadistic bastards that didn't even think of me as a _real person._"

He reached up, gently brushing her cheek. This time she didn't flinch away. There was something in his eyes... they were the same as always, but at the same time they looked deeper and somehow much older right now. They held a profound, aching pain that resonated with something deep inside her. Those eyes left no doubt in her mind that he really could understand how she felt. She had no idea his life had been so bad. What had those Muggles done to him? Why hadn't anyone stopped them? She'd heard stories of abuse and neglect, but she hadn't really been able to believe them.

"I was just a plaything to them. Something to abuse... something to serve them like a bloody house elf. I've never even been allowed to _breathe_ except at their will... until I came here. This place is the only sanctuary I've ever known. I know I'll have to leave it some day... and that thought terrifies me more than anything else imaginable. I'm a _person_ here. I can do what I want. Well... within reason. What is expected of me still weighs heavily on me... controlling me in a way. You... at least _you_ have a chance to rise above this. _You_ can be _free_. I _never_ will be."

She dropped her eyes, trying to blink away the tears crowding them. "I don't _feel_ like I'll ever be free." She whispered.

He took a deep breath and sighed it out, then gave her a little smile. "It probably doesn't feel like it right now, but you _can_ be." He shifted forward, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her gently up against him. "Let me help you."

"How?" She asked in a soft, aching voice. She knew she shouldn't even be asking such things lest it get back to Cornfoot that she'd all but admitted to his abuse... but she couldn't seem to help herself. The gentle promise in his voice was wretchedly enticing. Maybe he really _could_ help her... at the very least give her some of the comfort she desperately needed.

He smiled at her warmly, "Just trust me and tomorrow this whole, wretched thing will be no more than a bad dream... I promise..."

She could do no more than nod slightly in acceptance of the offer. Her eyes fluttered shut as he shifted slowly forward, his lips caressed hers with loving tenderness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Can't really think of anything to add other than a couple of comments. First and foremost, the final draft of **Forester's portrait** is here and up on the fan art site! It is absolutely amazing! You should really go see it. There is a link in my profile and it's mentioned several times in my forum of course. Just remember, the password is **flight**. Man... I just realized that this fic is fast approaching the size of Flight, though with the fewer but larger chapters it doesn't seem like it. I just finished mapping out the next little bit, and I'm beginning to think it might even surpass it. Of course then I'll go back to Flight so it could regain the lead ;) Please don't try to bug me to finish this, because unless I'm given room to tie up loose ends, I would have to do some very bad things to get this story to the point it should be to match the start of Flight. If you recall, many of these relationships have either ended or been shifted away from the 'limelight' somehow, and some of these characters aren't apparent in the existing portion of Flight. I'll leave it to your imagine what I'd have to do to them to get them 'out of the way' if I should be forced to do so quickly. I think we'd all prefer a slower but nicer and more natural method of phasing out. Just a little food for thought for the impatient amongst us.

Other than that, all I can think to mention is a definition: I would think this would be apparent, but just in case any of you aren't familiar with the term, a 'train' in the sexual sense is when there's one girl and lots of guys that shag her one right after the next. Oh, and just a reminder for those of you who might not recall it... Bellatrix is a 'freak'. Sexually that is. Well, she's a bit messed up in any department, but just saying.


	29. Into the Abyss

A/N - Warning - some Adult content... and some non-consensual and potentially rather disturbing content and imagery. Remember when I said it might be getting a bit fucked up soon? Well...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 29  
Into the Abyss

Steven watched the group of Gryffindors passing by on their way to breakfast. The meal was nearly half over, and yet still she hadn't shown. Lots of people skipped Saturday breakfast, but she made it more often than most. He hoped today wasn't one of her exceptions. Well, she had better hope not too! He was already pissed off enough as it was, if he had to wait for lunch she was _really_ going to be in for it! He'd love nothing more than to give her a good hard reenactment of what his father undoubtedly did to her... but with this wretched curse Litty had cast on him he couldn't even get half a stock. It was infuriating. Maybe getting that insufferable little bitch who'd earned him his father's wrath alone would be enough to help him get it up. If not he'd have to settle for throwing her a good beating. He knew enough cosmetic glamors to cover it up when he was done, and she should be cowed enough to keep quiet. She deserved it after what he'd had to endure at his father's hands because of her! If only she'd just listened and not been so bloody daft!

Still, no matter what, he planned on getting some satisfaction out of her. He'd chosen the little unused secret passageway she'd pulled him into the other day. It would be so poetic to take his vengeance on her there. It would be a place she'd chosen, and they would be mere steps from all her little Housemates... but they'd never even hear her screams. He'd made his way there early and been sure to thoroughly cover the tapestry and the passage walls with Silencing charms far enough back so no sound could hope to reach the others.

He caught sight of something and shifted around for a better look, pulling the tapestry aside a bit more. He let out another little frustrated growl. Not her. Just some Hufflepuff that had similar hair.

"Looking for someone in particular?"

Steven jumped and released the tapestry, quickly moving back. The voice had come from just on the other side.

The tapestry was pulled aside and he saw Harry standing there. "Or will anyone do?"

"What do you want, Potter?" Steven growled angrily.

Harry stepped into the passage, "Just thought we should have a little 'chat'." He said, letting the tapestry fall back into place behind him, filling the passage with pitch blackness.

Steven pulled out his wand, lighting it. He'd counted on how disturbing the darkness would be for Lavender, but found it rather disconcerting himself when faced with a possible threat. Was Harry going to curse him? The boy didn't even have his wand out, but he had no illusions that he could best him. He was Harry Potter after all! If the _Dark Lord_ couldn't even best him, how was _he_ supposed to? He mentally chastised himself, remembering his father's admonitions to always remain in control of the situation and never let himself be (or at least _appear_) intimidated, no matter how strong the opponent.

"I don't feel like 'chatting' with you, Potter." He growled confidently, starting for the tapestry. Harry stepped into his path. He tried to shift around him, but Harry matched him. "Get out of my way or I'll curse you, you stupid prat!" He hissed.

"You could _try_." Harry said with an unnerving little smile. His face looked wane and creepily unnatural with only the pale under lighting of Steven's wand.

Steven assessed the situation. After years of Quidditch training, Harry was undoubtedly faster and stronger physically as well as magically. He also didn't like the fact that he'd have to cancel the spell that was his only source of light in order to cast any attacking or blocking spells. He'd be quite literally shooting in the dark. If Harry chose to fight, bravado or not, he had to admit there was a good chance he'd lose. Harry claimed he wanted to 'chat', but he was standing there rather silently for someone looking for a conversation and the look in his eyes said he was much more interested in some kind of physical confrontation. It was unlikely he could get past him, and since Steven had scouted this passage, he knew it led to nothing but some old storage rooms with no exit other than the one on the other side of Harry. It had once led to more, but had caved in some time in the past and never been repaired, thus why it was no longer used. Still... there was a chance Harry didn't know that. He could make a run for it and hide in one of the storage rooms. If he could find a secure hiding place he could either wait until Harry gave up and left or with luck he might be able to get a shot at cursing him in the back.

It wasn't a courageous plan, but it was a good enough one for him. His father had always said that blind courage was for idiots. Real men are realists who put their own survival before the silly notions of 'honor' and 'chivalry', even if it means running and playing dirty. Well, time to run.

Steven spun around and made a dash for it. Once he was sure he was on course he snuffed his light. He knew the passage ran dead straight for a good hundred and fifty meters or so, so as long as he kept straight he could run blind. Harry shouldn't know that, so he should have to either light his wand or go slower. No light came and he didn't hear pursuit, but then the passage was filled with the echoes of his own footfalls, so it might just be drowned out.

Once he felt the slight downward angle of the floor he knew he was a good half way down the passage. This is where the storage rooms started. He didn't want to go for the first one though, that would be the first place he'd look. Just a bit further and he should be around the third door. That would be good enough.

He was taken by complete surprise when something slammed into his chest with great force, tossing him hard backwards onto the floor. He gasped for breath, scrambling around to find the wand he'd dropped. He found it and lit it, looking to see what he'd run into.

There was nothing there.

He looked down at his chest, then brought the light closer, looking at it incredulously. There was a perfect dirt imprint of the bottom of a shoe on his chest!

His head darted up as he saw something move in the shadows. He pointed the wand around but couldn't see anything. He tried to quell his gasping, listening intently, but couldn't hear anything. He saw more movement, but cursed the spell's narrow beam and relative dimness as he was once again unable to bring his light to bear in time to see it.

A soft, somewhat maniacal chuckling sounded very close by, but for some reason he was unable to tell what direction it had come from. It seemed to be coming from the very air around him. "Oh you _really_ picked the wrong place to face me, Cornfoot." Harry's voice said mirthfully from the darkness.

Steven scrambled to his feet, spinning around, trying to spot him in the gloom. He knew this put him in a tactically compromising position since he was providing the light and giving Harry a perfect target to curse him without even having to reveal himself, but he was feeling an edge of panic and couldn't make himself even contemplate extinguishing the light now. Not with Harry circling around him somewhere in the darkness, waiting to attack at any moment.

"I just wish your father was here. How I'd love to get my hands on that bloody Death Eater!" Harry's voice whispered from the darkness once again, though he still couldn't figure out what direction it was coming from.

"My father's not a Death Eater!" Steven yelled indignantly. "He's an Auror! He's keeping the peace so ungrateful bastards like you can sleep at night!"

More echoing laughter. "Oh really? And how does raping little girls help ungrateful bastards like me sleep better?"

Steven cursed under his breath. That bloody bint had done it again! She'd gotten him in a fix because she couldn't keep that big bloody mouth of hers shut! Oh the things he was going to do to her when he got a hold of her! "I don't know what utter drivel you've been listening to, but my father is..."

"Oh save it!" Harry's voice snapped with an edge of anger, the harshness of it making Steven flinch. Hands slammed into his back. His robe was yanked off as he stumbled forward, but he was able to keep a hold of his wand and catching himself before going face-first into the wall. He spun around, but still no sign of Harry. He moved forward and he was shoved again, from the side this time, making him stumbled and fall, hitting his knee rather painfully on the hard stone floor. His shirt was torn... no, cut! He stared incredulously at the clean cut edge of the cloth where the shirt had been rent. Did he have a _knife?_

He staggered back up, swinging his wand around, an almost desperate need to catch sight of him filling him. There was something utterly terrifying about being attacked by someone you couldn't see, especially if he was armed! By rights, he should have been able to catch at least a glimpse of him that time since he'd attacked from the side, but he hadn't. It was as if the darkness itself was his enemy.

"You're lucky I don't want to leave you evidence to show anyone. How I'd love to carve you up!" Harry's voice growled from the darkness, and he felt something cold and sharp graze down his back, cleaving his shirt neatly and caressing his flesh just hard enough to get his 'point' across, but carefully not quite hard enough to break the skin.

The idea that Harry wouldn't actually cut him should have been reassuring, but he had no time to feel any kind of relief. He was kicked in the knee, smacked in the side of the head, then hit in the shoulder and still not so much as a glimpse. Each attack had been accompanied by another slash, his shirt was no more than a single sleeve and a bit of cloth hanging down from where it was tucked into his pants, but he still had no luck spotting him. He staggered around, searching for his assailant. He let out a cry of agony as a foot nailed him in the hampton, doubling over with pain. While he was off balance the hands shoved him again. He should have hit the wall, but instead he fell back, seeing a vague flash of a doorway as he fell. He'd fallen into one of the storage rooms!

He fought through the pain and scrambled up. If he could get his back in a corner he could fire off blindly and have a halfway decent chance of hitting him, and at least he couldn't sneak up behind him!

"I would enjoy playing with you like this all day, but unfortunately, I have somewhere I need to be... Don't worry though, before I go I'll make sure you get what you deserve." Harry said, his voice full of dark promise.

Steven let out a terrified scream as the wand was knocked from his hand, plunging him into pitch blackness. His arm was twisted up behind him and he was dragged a short ways, then shoved forward. His legs ran into what felt like packing crates. The hand that held his arm behind him twisted a bit more with unexpectedly strength, forcefully bending him over the crate and holding him there. He could feel Harry's body pressing him down, his hot breath brushing his ear. Steven felt something cold and sharp graze down his back again, trailing down and hooking the waist of his pants.

"I think it's time I gave you a little _lesson_, Cornfoot." He whispered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik stirred, opening his eyes and looking around the dimly lit room. He let out a sigh. Nope. Hadn't been a dream after all, and he was now wretchedly sober. Well, overall it could be much, much worse. He was spooned up against Bellatrix, who was obviously in a deep sleep. A little smile slipped over his lips as he pressed up against her. He knew she was a sick, twisted psychotic bitch, but that didn't make her any less amazing in the sack. They'd shagged for hours until she'd finally fallen into an exhausted sleep. He'd gone through more healing spells during their little 'play time' than he'd needed in a very busy week in the rather sadistic 'boot camp' they had for rookie Aurors. It was quite obvious the men here hadn't been giving her the proper amount of attention of late. Of course that might have been her own fault from what Lucius had said.

He nuzzled up to the back of her neck, letting his hand caress her belly. He wondered who's it was. He found it hard to believe a woman like this would let herself become pregnant. There were so many simple ways to prevent it, and she certainly didn't seem like the maternal type.

He sighed and rolled away as he found himself getting aroused again. She needed her sleep. He sat up on the side of the bed and scrubbed his fingers through his hair, looking around. He hadn't really been able to spare her décor much attention before, especially after she brought out that little whip. He spotted the item in question and picked it up, tossing it under the bed on the off chance she might wake up and want another round. It was small, but it stung like a bitch!

He grabbed his wand off the bedside table and got up, looking around a bit. Every wall in the room had numerous gleaming blades on it. All manner of swords, daggers, throwing stars, a large display of various wickedly barbed blow darts, several dozen silver headed arrows arranged in a pinwheel-like shape, more artistic blades... and some sharp, gleaming pieces the purpose for which he could only guess. There was even what looked like a 'cat of nine tails' whip, the strands of which were all randomly set with razor sharp barbs. There were narrow open spaces set about as well, each equipped with chains ending in manacles mounted to the wall, though these didn't gleam. Overall, it looked rather like a medieval armory/torture chamber with a bed in the middle of it.

Other than that, there were also some dark and rather disturbing images on the walls. One of them was a very unsettling depiction of Voldemort in classic 'hero' pose on top of a rock outcropping, his robes flowing in the breeze and exposing a bit of his pale chest. He was standing over the horribly mauled and obviously very dead body of Harry Potter, the gore shown in visceral detail, blood dripping from his fingertips into a large puddle of it below. Derik grimaced and quickly moved on.

He paused by the chest she'd gotten the whip from. She'd left it open. It appeared to contain some of her favorite toys. Nothing but black leather and the gleaming of highly polished chains, metal studs and neatly arranged instruments of some kind. He eyed the instruments. Several he recognized from a torture kit they'd found on one Death Eater they'd caught who had a nostalgic view on how interrogation should be performed. The man had apparently either been on the outs with Voldemort or sacrificed to make them look good since he didn't escape. It looked like Bellatrix was even more dedicated to the purity of her craft.

He'd definitely have to set down some ground rules for their relationship once she awoke.

He went over to the doorway to the lavatory. Just doorway, no door. She obviously didn't feel the need for privacy. Either that or she'd had 'playmates' try to hole up in there before and tired of breaking them out. From what he'd seen, either possibility was equally likely.

The torches flared to full as he entered. He went over to the full length mirror mounted to the wall and looked himself over, healing up a few cuts and abrasions he'd missed before. He turned a bit and smirked as he surveyed the crisscrossing mesh of angry red lines on his back visible around his large, very intricate Celtic knot tattoo. The bulk of the tattoo was nestled between his shoulder blades. It was almost heart shaped, though the bottom tip was very elongated. It tapered quickly but continued tracing his spine all the way down to his arse. She'd broken the skin in countless places, but he had no worries it would damage the tattoo. It was a wizarding one, so it would mend itself as soon as the skin was mended. He spent a couple of minutes working on his back, and when he was done there was nothing but some light pink welts of mending skin where she'd scored particularly deep.

Once he was sure he was once again fully intact, he got into the shower. Not that he was the paranoid type, but he took the wand in with him. Being in this place was enough to make anyone nervous... especially since she'd seen the need to mount chains ending in manacles in the shower as well. He idly wondered what she did with them in there. He knew what _he_ would do with them, but since she was female she could hardly do much sexually with anyone she had chained up like that since she seemed to have a rather disappointing aversion for fellatio (something he'd definitely have to work on). But then she might like being chained up herself sometimes. She certainly hadn't complained when he'd used those cuffs mounted to the bed frame on her. He found it interesting that she'd balked at the blindfold though. He'd have to remember that.

He soaked in the hot water for a while before finally making himself get out. He looked her sleeping form over as he dried off. Bloody Hell she looked good! She'd rolled over onto her back, the cool air of the room making her nipples nice and hard. It took far more effort than he cared to admit to fight off the urge to take her again. He sighed, his eyes trailing down the gentle curves of her body longingly. He definitely had to get out of there!

He fastened up his pants, trying to decide what to do. He could always go back to the kitchen and see if there was some food around. He hadn't eaten since lunch the day before and he'd had quite a workout. He chuckled softly as his stomach made a rather noisy vote for the kitchen. He pulled on his soft leather boots. The other Aurors had initially teased him for them, saying that the snug fitting doeskin footwear was 'effeminate', but they couldn't laugh too much after he'd demonstrated that he could sneak up on even the most hardened veteran Auror without being detected while wearing them. Along with the better traction they allowed him for climbing and such, he'd never even contemplated wearing anything else.

He grabbed up his shirt and pulled it on but left it open and didn't bother with the rest. He didn't feel like 'suiting up'. Besides, wandering around here in an Auror's robes when the vast majority of the Death Eaters didn't know him yet might not be the wisest idea. He looked back over at Bellatrix. Well, perhaps he'd best be sure.

He spun his wand around, muttering an incantation. Misty blue light poured from the tip, spreading out like fast moving fog. He noted several silent flashes from the bed, the floor and even a couple from the wall behind the bed. Light glimmered over Bellatrix's hands, glaring brightly at the fingertips, but she didn't even stir from her slumber. He shifted down and smirked as he saw the whip under the bed momentarily lit up with brilliant sparks. He watched and waited until the mist finished its survey of the room, flashing several more times in the bathroom. Once the mist had dissipated he tucked his wand in his pocket. Well, it would have been just plain daft to leave any of his blood behind.

He went over to her door, opened it and stepped out into the corridor. Well, the trip to her room hadn't been all that long... though admittedly he'd been a bit distracted watching her shapely arse as she led him there. Still, the corridors, though still a bit twisting, hadn't seemed quite as convoluted in this part of the fortress. _Surely_ he could find his way back such a short distance on his own...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione woke a bit later than she usually did that morning. She was glad it was a weekend, because she wasn't sure she would have been able to face classes quite yet. She needed time to get her head back on straight first. She got up and looked around. Lavender's hangings were closed, but the other beds were all empty. Well, from what she'd heard, Parvati hadn't woken yet... but she thought for sure Shandra would have been back by now. Hadn't McGonagall said she merely needed to rest? Well, perhaps they were keeping her longer just in case. As for Litty, she hadn't been back to the Tower since she entered Slytherin Dungeon... and Hermione quite hoped it stayed that way for a while longer at least. She really hoped those two made it. They both were obviously in desperate need of love and affection.

She grabbed up some clothes and trudged on into the bathroom, still feeling like her head was in a fog. She went through her morning routine at a leisurely rate. She'd already missed breakfast quite completely and it'd be quite a while before lunch, so there was no rush. She could always grab something from the kitchen, but she was half afraid Goyle would show up. Not that he wasn't very interesting to talk to, but their last little kitchen meeting left her quite embarrassed and not at all eager to face him again. Would he ask her why his little demonic lover had turned into _Snape_ when delving into her deepest, darkest desires? She wasn't sure she'd be able to answer his questions yet without her violent blushing giving away what had happened between her and Snape. It was still too fresh in her mind. Then again, she wasn't sure she was ever going to be able to discuss that particular subject with a proper 'poker face'.

That demon certainly had been interesting though. She was simply dying with curiosity about her... um... it? She wasn't even sure how to refer to the creature. The demon was right, humans just didn't contemplate the possibility of a neuter gender. The English language didn't even properly cover how to refer to such a person! Saying 'it' seemed generic or condescending to the point of being insulting... but what else was there to say?

A little smile graced her lips as she decided what she wanted to do that day. If she recalled correctly, the boys would be running drills and practicing most of the day for Quidditch, so she was free to go explore the mystery of Succubi and Incubi on her own in the library without having to try to explain why she was interested in the subject to them.

Much more contented now that she had planned her day, she emerged from the bathroom. She went over to her bed, grabbing up the schoolbag that was resting against her bedside table. She might as well take it with her. She had several books to return to the Library, and if she was lucky she'd have books to bring back as well.

As she was pulling out her school books she found herself holding the journal in her hand. She stared at it for a long moment, almost dreading what Diana might say... but she didn't 'say' anything. The cover stayed studiously blank. She sighed a bit sadly. Not that she wanted to tell her what had happened, but it saddened her that seeing her old lover had been devastating enough to leave such an outspoken woman silent for so long. She set the journal aside with the other books she didn't need at the moment, but resolved to try to talk to her later.

Once the load was down to the three books she was returning, she got up. She was about to start for the door when she noticed something. Lavender's shoes were not where they usually were when she was asleep. Had she merely closed her hangings so no one would know she was gone again? That worried her. Where could Lavender have gone? She was usually just off 'visiting' Seamus, and surely that wasn't the case now. She'd seen how upset Seamus had been over the incident with Dean.

Hermione went over to make sure, pulling aside the hangings. She blinked in surprise. Lavender was there! She was laying on the bed, the top cover half pulled over her, fully dressed in a rather rumpled school uniform, shoes and all! Worried, Hermione reached over, very gently shaking the girl's shoulder.

Lavender gave a little snort, waking and blinking around groggily. She saw who it was and smacked Hermione's hand away, snuggling back down in her pillow. Then her eyes fell on the school bag hanging from Hermione's shoulder and sprang wide, darting to her clock. "Bloody Hell!" She cried, scrambling up. She furrowed her brow as she realized she was fully dressed, but then apparently dismissed the fact. She snatched up her school bag and ran for the door.

Stunned by the unexpected behavior, Hermione hastened after her, wondering what was the matter. "Lavender, wait up!"

But Lavender didn't slow. She took the stairs at an almost dangerous pace, got a few startled glances as she darted through the common room, then was out the portrait hole. Hermione hurried, but she was barely able to keep her in view as Lavender continued her headlong race through the halls.

She continued on, straight through the Entrance Hall and out onto the grounds. Hermione finally started gaining a bit of ground on her once they were on grass and her sneakers found more purchase than Lavender's dress shoes, but she didn't catch up to her until Lavender reached one of the greenhouses and skidded to a stop, grabbing the doorknob. She let out a frustrated sound when she found the door locked, continuing to turn it fruitlessly for a moment before giving up. "She's locked it!" She panted in frustration, "Why didn't anyone wake me sooner?" She smacked her palm on the dark glass as hard as she dared, then pressed her face up to it, shielding her eyes from the sunlight with her hands as she tried to see in.

Hermione was panting desperately for breath, clutching a wicked stitch in her side and trying to figure out what the bloody Hell she was talking about.

After a moment, Lavender dropped her hands, looking mystified, "No one's in there!" She said, backing up a couple of paces and checking the number above the door to make sure she hadn't gotten turned around. "Where are they? Are we in a different greenhouse today?" She asked, looking around at the others.

"What the bloody Hell are you talking about?" Hermione panted.

"Class of course! Don't be daft!" She walked over to the side of the building to make sure they weren't outside nearby for some reason, "She would have posted a note on the door if it was canceled."

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly as realization dawned. "Herbology was yesterday."

Lavender looked at her, furrowing her brow. "What?"

"It's Saturday, Lavender... not Friday."

"Do I look daft to you?" Lavender growled, still looking around for the missing classmates.

"I'm not yanking your chain, Lavender. There, look! The Gryffindor Quidditch team is having their practice. They'd hardly be doing that when they should be at classes."

Lavender came over, glaring at her suspiciously, but looked. She stared at the team as they darted over the lake in high speed maneuvers.

"Don't you remember yesterday?" Hermione asked softly, watching the stunned and baffled look on Lavender's face.

Lavender furrowed her brow, obviously searching her mind. She shook her head as if in denial. "No. That didn't happen. It was just a dream!"

"No... I'm afraid it wasn't." Hermione said gently.

Lavender just kept shaking her head, sitting abruptly on the ground. "No. It can't be, because I don't remember most of it. If it'd really happened I would _remember_ it happening! Nothing like that can happen and just... no. It's not possible."

Hermione sat down beside her, "What do you mean?"

Lavender scrubbed her hands over her face. "It's like in a dream. I remember stretches of time... being in the dorms and in the common room... people being wretched to me... and I know why they were being so wretched... but I just kind of _know_ for no apparent reason... like you do in dreams. I _know_ things, but they can't _really_ have happened because I don't _remember_ them happening! So they can't be real!" She said, her eyes tearing up a bit as she started shaking her head again, "That isn't the kind of shite you just forget!"

Hermione puzzled that out. "Well... I know for sure that at least one of the professors knew what happened to you... or, well puzzled out that _something_ had happened at least." She said, not wanting to mention Snape's name. He wasn't well liked by their House in general and Lavender might go making the wrong kind of assumptions should she suspect, as Hermione did, that Snape might be responsible. She especially wouldn't understand if she found out Hermione had been the one to _ask_ him to help in the first place! "Maybe one of them decided it was best to wipe your memory..."

"Why? I mean... but to just rip out chunks of my life?"

Hermione sighed. "Lavender... if you don't see the necessity for it, you have forgotten quite a bit. You were a right mess last I saw you."

Lavender looked beside herself. She seemed completely unable to figure out what to make of this. "But if they had wiped my memory, why do I know what happened?"

"Maybe they felt you needed to know to... keep it from happening again... but just didn't want you to have to _remember_ it. I saw memory charms being use when I went to the Quidditch World Cup a couple of years back... they seem pretty malleable. I imagine you could do that... remove the memories while leaving the vague knowledge behind."

Tears trickled down Lavender's cheeks as she contemplated that. Hermione sat there silently as Lavender continued to sit there. From the subtle changes in her expression as she stared at the grass, Hermione guessed she was going through what she remembered, probably trying to assess how much time she'd lost.

Lavender's eyes suddenly widened and slipped up to stare at Hermione.

Hermione got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She'd hoped Lavender had forgotten what she'd discovered about her, but the way her eyes were watering up again told her in no uncertain terms that she remembered. Hermione averted her eyes, hoping she wouldn't delve into the subject again.

Lavender dropped her eyes. "Did they wipe your memory too?" She asked softly.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking over at her in surprise.

"What happened to you Thursday night... did they wipe it?"

Hermione sighed, plucking one of the brown blades of grass and starting to shred it. "They didn't have to."

"You didn't remember it then? Did the potion...?"

"No." Hermione said in a little sigh. "I remember what happened... they just... there was no reason to wipe it. Yes, Dean tried... but he didn't succeed. I wasn't raped."

Lavender looked at her, obviously suspecting she was lying. "I saw the meter."

Hermione started shredding a new blade of grass. "I know. I didn't say nothing happened after that. I just... it wasn't rape."

"Really? Who was it then?"

Hermione's already blushing cheeks went scarlet. "I'd rather not discuss that if you don't mind. It wasn't anyone I ever would have... I mean... let's just say it was a one in a million chance encounter and I truly doubt it will ever happen again, so let's just drop it now and never bring it up again, ok?"

Lavender stared at her, one eyebrow arched.

Hermione sighed. "Your little 'mission' is over and I was just starting not to hate you, so please don't turn into a bitch again."

Lavender looked a bit irritated by the comment, but sighed, dropping her eyes to her hands. "Well, if all that was _real_... then I suppose it would be daft to alienate the one last person who might not completely hate me. Never figured that person would be _you_ though. Still, Litty's probably going to be out for my blood and Parvati..." She trailed off, her eyes going round. "Parvati!" She cried, scrambling up and running back towards the school.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well, he was officially completely lost. Derik looked down corridor after corridor as he passed them. They all looked the same. He was pretty sure he'd found his way back into the main labyrinth. He'd been wandering for a good hour or so. The place must be _massive_. Either that or he was doing huge, convoluted circles. Entirely possible. He hadn't seen a single human since he'd left Bellatrix's room, and it wasn't like it was that early. Surely they weren't all having this much of a lie in.

He paused and pressed against the side of the corridor to let another of the roaming creatures pass by. He had encountered all manner of beasts in his wanderings, even a giant snake! He decided that these things were loosed to patrol the labyrinth at night. Either that, or Adrian and the other Aurors simply had some kind of ward to keep them out of sight, because he certainly hadn't seen any sign of them the day before. Some had been leery of him at first, but none had attacked. He wasn't that surprised. He couldn't recall ever being attacked by an animal. He'd always been good with any creature he encountered. He often wondered if it was because they took an instant liking to him or just plain dumb luck.

Most numerous amongst the wandering creatures appeared to be the ones like this one. He'd never seen anything like it in any texts, and he suspected someone had been tinkering. Perhaps these were yet another result of the Death Eaters' boredom. Its main body was oddly crab-like. It had long, thin legs covered in spiky, deep red armor, each ending with two 'toes' that were little more than claws. It also had an upper half that looked vaguely humanoid, in the manner of a centaur. That was armored too, but it was armor obviously made for it, not natural like the exoskeleton of its lower body. It flexed its overly large, bony hands nervously and he could see two broad swords and a quarter staff strapped to it, so it obviously had some level of intelligence, but he couldn't for the life of him read any of them.

This one was taller than him, nearly reaching the low ceiling. It stared down at him as it passed, its feet clicking against the stone. It had five eyes that were obviously designed to see in different conditions. It had a large, slit-pupiled eye on a stalk growing out of the top of its head for night vision, two large yellow eyes with compound pupils set on the sides of its head to allow multi-faceted, three hundred sixty degree vision for battle situations, and two small eyes that glowed red in the low light set close together about where eyes would normally be on the front of its 'face'. He couldn't guess what those were for.

He'd tried to talk to some of them, but they were either unable to speak in human languages... or just disinclined to talk to him. The creature's top eye swiveled, remaining trained on him as it passed and clicked on down the corridor.

Derik shook his head as he continued on his way. This place had turned into a regular little Noah's Ark now that he was walking alone. He reached up as he passed an odd, furry patch on the wall about a foot in diameter. He petted the soft fur and a number of tiny eyes popped opened near one end of it. It made a little odd humming sound he took as approval. These particular creatures baffled him the most. At first glance, they looked like nothing more than an odd, roundish patch of moss or mold growing on various corridor surfaces (including the ceilings!). Upon closer inspection he decided they looked more like pelts with eyes. They were about one to two inches thick, came in a great variety of diameters and could apparently stick to about any surface. They were all different colors... black, brown, white, gray, yellow, red, and even shades of burgundy and green! He assumed these must have been created here as well, and most likely to protect the fortress or to use in battle... but he just couldn't fathom how they might be useful in either situation. Far from fearsome, he found them rather cute. They seemed to like him as well. One of the smaller ones had even hopped down and ridden around on his shoulder for about ten minutes earlier. That's when he discovered how they moved. Their undersides were covered with hundreds of thin, delicate looking little tentacle-type protrusions that either clung or suctioned to surfaces. They reminded him of starfish in that respect. Not exactly the picture of a fierce predator. Perhaps their creator just wanted unique pets? Well, that one had kept his shoulder nice and warm for a bit at least. He was missing his robe about now. The stone corridors weren't exactly toasty.

He paused as he passed another random branch. He thought he'd heard something down there. Sure it might just be another creature, or it might even be a Death Eater who might take a potshot at him rather than ask questions, but he was willing to take that risk to get out of this insanity inducing maze! He sped up as the distant sound resolved into human voices as he got closer.

He followed the soft sounds of echoing voices through several corridors, then came to a stop with a sigh of dismay. He was facing another of those tanked-up goblin holes and it was obviously the source of the voices.

He contemplated it for a long moment. The stench rising from it was almost enough in and of itself to send him back to the labyrinth... but at least he couldn't hear much in the way of screaming and such anymore. Apparently this wasn't a peak torture time.

He sighed, girding himself, and started down the narrow, winding stairs. He was going to have to go down there sooner or later anyway.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found himself, not unexpectedly, in what appeared to be an extensive dungeon. Locked doors with barred windows lined the narrow passage, obviously cells. He followed the voices once again, studiously not looking in the windows he passed. The soft sobs and moans of despair told him all he needed to know about the contents. Oddly, there were also cells that sounded to be holding all manner of beasts as well interspersed at seeming random. It was like passing through a zoo where Muggles were considered just another variety of animal.

He paused as he heard a loud, but low growling. He looked over, spotting a huge dog nose snuffling at one of the windows. He went over to it. It looked to be a variety of pit bull, but it was so inordinately huge that it had to bend its head down a bit to look through the window that didn't even begin to show its whole head. He reached through the bars, fearlessly stroking his hand down the bridge of its nose. It stopped growling, letting out a little sound that sounded almost surprised, then drew its head back slightly and sniffled his hand. Much to his surprise, two more huge heads tried to push their way close enough to sniff it as well. Just how many were they keeping in that little cell?

After a moment their determination wasn't hard to discern. Three giant tongues lapped at his hand and lower arm. He chuckled, making sure to pet each one before withdrawing his arm. He gave them a little wave goodbye as giant noses eagerly sniffed at the door for him. As soon as he was out of sight he pulled out his wand, quickly cleaning off the rather disgusting dog drool that covered his arm. He used even stronger cleansing spells than usual and gave it a couple of careful sniffs before pronouncing it clean and putting the wand back away.

The passage widened out, becoming a reasonably large chamber. It was filled with all manner of odd contraptions. It didn't take too much imagination to figure out what most of the mechanisms did... though some he wasn't sure about... and wasn't sure he wanted to know!

"Let me go!" A young girl's voice shrieked, startling him out of his examination of a particularly grizzly looking device with rusty hooks on it.

He looked over, seeing another passage on the other side of the room. He could see two Death Eaters dragging a frantically struggling girl out of a cell. She didn't look more than fifteen or sixteen, but she certainly didn't look like a Hogwarts student. As her struggles took her closer to a torch he could see her hair was most definitely a dark blue. Not precisely common in the wizarding community... but from what he'd heard and seen it wouldn't be too completely out of place for a teenaged _Muggle_. He was surprised one of those would be allowed to put up such a struggle. She fought like the devil, but the two men were much bigger and stronger, so she really didn't have much of a chance. They were able to handle her so confidently they didn't even bother with magic.

"Welcome home, bitch!" The tall black Death Eater chuckled maliciously, backhanding her across the face when she tried to bite him.

"Malfoy's going to be _very_ interested in seeing you. You _really_ fucked up this time." The other said, grabbing her ankle as she tried to kick him in the groin.

Even from across the room, Derik could see her eyes shoot wide in terror at those words. "No! It wasn't my fault! I had nothing to do with it! I swear!"

The black man snorted derisively as they worked together to drag her into the room. "Like the word of one of your kind counts for anything!"

"It counts for a Hell of a lot more than your word does!" She growled hatefully.

"Even if you _are_ innocent..." He began.

The other let out a bark of laughter. "Her? Innocent? That's a bloody hoot!"

The black man chuckled in agreement, then went on, "Still... you're late and you know it. You know how Lucius is about promptness. Then again, perhaps you've forgotten... don't worry, I'm sure he'll be happy to reeducate you!"

"No! Please!" She sobbed in anguish.

"Tell you what. Stop the bloody wriggling and maybe we'll put in a good word for you. He might even take it a bit easier on ya." The black man offered generously.

She let out another piteous sob, but relented and went limp. They carried her over to the open space in the center of the room. It was only about three meters in diameter, but it was by far the largest open space in the well packed room. When they set her down she just stood there resignedly. The black man quickly and efficiently stripped her completely bare while the other man went over to a nearby table and grabbed up an untidy little pile of what looked like silvery strips of cloth. The girl saw them and let out a moan of misery, but didn't object.

The black man carefully gathered up her abundant blue curls and pulled them up on top of her head. When he was done, the other simply tossed the wad of 'cloth' at her. It sprang apart mid-air into separate strips, each darting at her with an obvious target. In seconds, she had strips snugly wrapped around her neck, upper arms near the shoulders, elbows, wrists, upper chest just below her breasts, low on her waist, her upper thighs, knees and ankles. He dropped her hair and the last strip darted forward from where it had been hovering patiently, its ends slipping through her hair as it fastened itself around her forehead like a sweatband.

Derik, who obviously had not yet been spotted, looked them over curiously, wondering at their purpose. The questions was soon answered with a simple wave of a wand. The strips glowed momentarily, then appeared to change into real silver bands... and the girl rose a couple of inches into the air, the bands obviously supporting her as if she were a puppet.

The black man gave her rump a good hard swat. "Malfoy's busy right now, but we'll just let you hang around and contemplate the error of your ways until he comes."

"Will you look at that!" The other man sighed, "She's got the snatch of a ten year old! Not a single bloody hair on it!" He sidled up to her, brushing his fingers over it. She tried to pull her hips back, but the silver bands stayed anchored where they were as if set in stone, making her efforts futile. "Afraid someone might guess that wasn't your natural hair color if they started comparing?" He asked with a chuckle. "Sorry we can't stay and play, love." He purred, pressing up against her in a very suggestive manner. "Don't you worry though... we'll be back later to see if there's anything left when Malfoy's done with you. See if that little pussy of yours is as tight as advertised."

She closed her eyes, her body able to do no more to escape him than wriggle ever so slightly in the bands' grasp.

He flicked his wand and she was contorted around a bit until she was hovering parallel to the ground, her legs spread wide invitingly, her chest propped up a bit to make her somewhat small breasts look more prominent. He grinned as he put his finger on her belly and gently pressed down, adjusting her height slightly to make her perfectly arranged at his waist level. He groaned, running his hands over her.

The black man chuckled, smacking his arm. "Come on before you do something stupid. I don't fancy pissing off Malfoy."

The man let out an irritable huff, but nodded. "Later." He said with a smirk, giving her breast a tweak before relenting and following his friend, leaving her in the highly undignified position.

Derik distractedly watched to make sure the men were truly gone, then slowly made his way over towards the girl.

She was just hovering there as if she were a statue, the only movement the rise and fall of her chest. She was still crying softly, her bottom lip trembling as she was obviously contemplating what was to come.

Suddenly her eyes widened slightly and tracked over in his direction. She couldn't turn her head, but she was trying. He walked up to stand beside her, staring down into her large, liquid blue eyes. They contemplated each other silently for a moment. Slowly, a little smile slipped over his lips.

"How in Merlin's name did they manage to capture someone like _you?_"

"It's an _extremely_ long story." She replied softly.

"I can imagine." He said with a nod. "'Hang out' here often?"

"Only when I can't avoid it."

Derik nodded again. "Seems we have something in common." He glanced over her body for a moment, then looked back at her face, a roguish smirk gracing his lips. "Care for some company?"

A little grin slipped over her lips.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Adrian hurried down the corridor irritably. He hated this bloody pit. Why couldn't they make a cleaner, better lit dungeon? It didn't have to be so filthy and so bloody rank to be a good dungeon. How could they possibly enjoy their endeavors while putting up with these surroundings? He just wanted to find Lucius and be done with this malodorous place. It probably didn't help that he still had a bit of a hangover. He couldn't wait to get back to civilization. He would think they would have better hangover remedies and such here... then again, he suspected they gave him and his men rubbishy ones in hopes that they would leave quickly to get proper medication. This was far too much aggravation to have to deal with in his current state!

He knew where he was going, though that wasn't even necessary. He just followed the sounds of the screams. As he came out into the main torture chamber a hand suddenly swatted his chest. He jumped slightly, but then bit back his angry retort as she saw Lucius standing there, leaning against the wall just inside the room and staring towards the center of the room.

"Looking for me?" Lucius asked casually, keeping his voice low and not even bothering to turn to look at him.

"Yes, actually. We looked all over and we can't find him. Maybe I never should have brought him here. Don't worry, we'll hunt him down and..."

"No need." Lucius said, a smirk slipping over his lips.

Adrian followed his gaze, then his jaw dropped slightly. Derik was in the middle of the room, his head buried between the legs of a girl strung up with Lucius' little ring devices. She was jerking and twisting in her restraints, unable to escape him as he drove her body to peak after relentless peak. She was shrieking as they rocketed through her with by now excruciating pleasure, sobbing and begging him to stop at the top of her lungs.

"Not a method I've ever used... but it seems effective in its own way. I got here about twenty minutes or so ago. He's had her carrying on like that for at least that long. Her voice is starting to give though, and he has _got_ to be getting tired by now, so I doubt he'll keep it up for much longer. Ah... yes... looks like he'll be done shortly."

Derik had finally relented. He got up to his feet, shrugging off his shirt and quickly undoing his pants. The girl hadn't even had time to catch her breath properly before he rammed himself into her, making her let out a shriek so loud they could hear it echoing back from all the other corridors.

Derik grunted and groaned loudly as he pummeled her body with his eager thrusts. He shifted her body up some, wrapping his arms around her and biting her shoulder. She tried to bite him back in retaliation, but the band around her forehead wouldn't let her turn her head to get at him.

Lucius shivered slightly. After a moment he let out a low, contented sigh. "Thank you, Peadro, that was lovely. You're definitely improving."

Adrian glanced over and down, noticing the boy for the first time. He was slinking away from Lucius, huddling down into the deeper shadows next to the wall as Lucius fastened up his pants. Adrian quickly looked away. It wasn't difficult to figure out what Lucius had been having the boy do. He kept his eyes studiously trained on Derik, having to school his expression carefully as Lucius petted the boy's head.

"Would you like to give him a try, Adrian?" Lucius offered generously.

"No, thank you." Adrian said quickly as Lucius started to instruct Peadro over in his direction. "Not in the mood. Still got a bit of a hangover. I really must remember to bring my own potions." He relaxed a bit as the boy settled back against the wall again.

"Your loss. Perhaps next time."

Adrian made a little non-committal sound, hoping Lucius wouldn't remember to offer again next time.

"Oh, by the way... I've taken the liberty of canceling that heroic little tragedy you had planned for your young protégé." Lucius said casually, watching Derik with avid interest, "Looks like you'll have to find another way to increase public opinion of your efforts."

"Well... we'll put it off for a bit in light of his ready acceptance of the situation perhaps..." Adrian conceded, "But I'm not completely nixing the idea just yet."

Lucius glanced over at him for a moment before going back to watching the 'show'. "You know, Adrian... I find you turncoats a rather despicable breed overall. You pledged your loyalty and then betrayed those you swore your fealty to as soon as the pay is right. You're not even loyal to _one another_."

Adrian snorted. "I seem to remember you pleading innocence and renouncing..."

"My loyalty never wavered!" Lucius hissed angrily. "I put on a facade for those gullible fools so I could retain my freedom. My Lord required able men and women to serve him upon his return. A couple of pathetic, insane wretches sitting in a prison would serve no purpose. He needed us to have means to put at his disposal, connections to help him regain what was lost. I have no shame for what I was forced to do, and my Lord knows it was for him alone that I bore those blundering oafs. This is your one and only warning: question my loyalty again, even in jest, and I will _end you_. Do we have an understanding?"

Adrian glared at him, giving him no more than a grunt of acknowledgment.

"As I was saying..." Lucius went on, his tone once more light, "Your lot are really just a means to an end. Nothing more than a necessary evil to insure that this ridiculous sham government of your stays blithely unaware of anything of real import. There is no denying you come in _useful_... for that reason alone, I am forced to tolerate you. Still, that doesn't mean I have to _like_ you. I've despised each and every one of your insipid breed I've ever come across. This one however... _he_ has potential..."

Adrian glowered over at Derik. It had taken him _years_ to get what grudging respect he'd managed! He'd been playing 'nice' with this sadistic fairy since before this kid probably even got his first erection. It chafed that Lucius had taken such an instant liking to him. If he'd said any of the disparaging things Derik had to Lucius he would have been blasted into cinders!

"My men are under orders not to lay a finger on him. If anything happens to him at the hands of you or your men... you will have to pay the consequences."

Adrian looked at him sharply.

Lucius sneered over at him. "You're the one who brought him here... surely you anticipated this possible eventuality. He accepted our hospitality and has been accepted by us. If you'll recall, that entitles him to certain protections. So long as he accepts our terms, he's one of _ours _now"

"You've never accepted someone the first time you met him before! Besides, the Dark Lord hasn't even met him yet!"

"Yes, well he's a rather exceptional boy, wouldn't you agree? I've been given authority in such matters while my Lord is away, but he's already been approved by the Dark Lord himself anyway. I took the liberty of sending word of him, and my Lord seems just as interested in this boy as I am. He instructed me to offer him a place in the fold, and should he accept I am to make sure no harm comes to him. You may be willing to risk angering me, but I doubt even you are daft enough to go against _my Lord's_ explicit commands." He glanced over and let out an irritable sigh. "You made me miss the finale!" He said with obvious disappointment. Derik had finished and was now just panting for breath, still half draped over the girl. She had quieted to low sobs.

Lucius looked back over at Adrian. "You and your other men run along. I expect your _superiors_ will be expecting a report by now." He said, enjoying the little flash of irritation in Adrian's eyes he always got when he used that word. "Make excuses for Biddles. I'll send him along later, but for now we have much to discuss."

"Very well." Adrian said in a carefully neutral tone. He hated being ordered around by Lucius.

Lucius made his way over. Peadro, as usual, was little more than an obedient shadow at his heels. Derik heard him approaching and lifted his head, looking to see who it was. He flashed him a grin, shifting up off the girl. "Hey there. Sorry... I got lost and wandered down here. I saw this little crumpet all strung up and couldn't resist." He furrowed his brow as he pulled away, seeing that she was bleeding. "Damn. Didn't think I was _that_ rough with her..."

"I was a virgin, you bastard!" She sobbed.

Lucius plucked a ball off a nearby table, thrusting it unceremoniously into her mouth. "Save your voice, little one. I plan on hearing it ringing in my ears later." He said with a wicked chuckle, running his hand down her body. She closed her eyes and whimpered, not even trying to spit out the ball. She was having a hard enough time just getting enough air with her nose running from crying.

"Damn... that's just bizarre! I can usually tell a virgin a kilometer away! I've only been wrong once, and... well that was a pretty _odd_ situation..." Derik said as he cleaned himself up and fastened up his pants. "Besides, from the way I heard those other men talking about banging her later I figured she was pretty much public property. I wasn't stepping on anyone's toes, was I?"

Lucius lifted his hand, rubbing the bit of blood between his fingers with a kind of fascination. "She's mine, actually. I usually deflower them myself, but that little show was worth it."

"Well don't worry, I might not wear a contraceptive ring, but I'd be dead shocked if she got pregnant from that. I have some infertility issues. Then again, considering how many girls I go through that's a very good thing!"

"Oh don't bother worrying about anything like that!" Lucius said dismissively. "I doubt she'll even be around long enough for us to know either way. I keep the exceptional little distractions for my own private amusement, but I picked this one because she looked like she'd make a good little bike. Ones like this I usually pass around to whomever wants a piece. Sometimes I watch... other times I just leave them for the others to amuse themselves with until they wear them out..." He pulled his wand from the end of his cane, pressing the tip to her breast bone. She let out a little scream of pain that was muffled by the obstruction in her mouth as steam rose from her flesh where it touched. As the thin steam wafted away, Derik could see a roughly three inch diameter Malfoy crest seared into her flesh, another odd symbol burnt just below it.

"That bottom symbol means she's free to be used by anyone... but my crest tells them that she's to be returned to me for dispatching once the spirit to fight leaves her. I prefer to do that myself. Of course I could make an exception if you'd like..."

Derik let out a snort of amusement. "No thanks. Don't expect me to be doing any killing or torture."

"Really? What a shame. Why the change of heart? You didn't seem to object to partaking in a spot of rape..."

"I've never raped anyone in my entire life." Derik said, snatching up his shirt. "I only shagged her because, no matter how much she may deny it, I know deep down she wanted me, just like Bellatrix did. Whether that desire changed before I was done with her or not doesn't really matter legally. I have no interest in _raping_ anyone."

"Truly? Hmm... that's a shame. You don't want to rape or kill or even torture... I must say I'm a bit surprised... not to mention disappointed."

"Don't know why you're surprised. If any of the other Aurors partake in such little 'diversions' then they're complete blithering idiots! Ever hear of plausible deniability? I can honestly say I've never done any of those things, and I plan to keep it that way! Maybe they didn't read the fine print on the terms of their employment, but _I_ did. The Ministry has the right to use Veritaserum on any of us at any time if they feel it's a matter of public safety. No matter how strong you are mentally, you can't lie to a direct yes or no question under the influence of that!"

"There are potions to counter Veritaserum. We can provide you with some for emergencies if you'd like."

Derik chuckled. "Ya, right. A hollow tooth or even an enchanted compartment in the mouth... I can tell you right now, if they are truly suspicious and even half way competent that won't work for long. You can't take more than one dose of the antidote without it being detectable in your system. Any competent interrogator would know that, and would therefore make sure to dose you with Veritaserum more than once, leaving enough time between so the antidote wouldn't still be effective. Like I said, plausible deniability is the only smart way to go. Depending on incompetence is just idiotic."

"You really _are_ a bright boy, aren't you?" Lucius said appreciatively. "Very well... we don't really _require_ such things... most of those drawn into our Lord's service just partake of them on their own. Still, if you ever change your mind, the option is open. In the mean time, you may borrow my pet any time you like if Bellatrix isn't fulfilling your appetite... He could do with the practice, but I don't trust any of these blighters not to scar him. He will do anything you ask, so it wouldn't be rape..."

Derik looked down at the boy at Lucius' feet. The boy dipped his head a bit lower, staring studiously at the floor but made no kind of objection. "Yes, well I appreciate the offer, but I really prefer _female_ companionship, thanks."

Lucius followed his subtle glance, seeing Adrian still standing there. "I thought I told you to run along." He called over.

"They won't be pressing us for reports on a weekend. So long as we get it in by Monday..."

"Let me rephrase that for you," Lucius drawled with a hint of irritation, "Your wards will be nullified in twenty minutes. I highly suggest you gather up your other men and vacate the premises before that happens."

Adrian glared at him irritably, but turned and left quickly, not doubting for a moment that he'd do it.

"Didn't mean to be rude." Derik said once Adrian's footfalls had faded into the distance. "In case you haven't noticed, Adrian's a _huge_ homophobe."

"Oh I've known that ever since I first met him. I actually lean more towards females as well, but I just love mucking about with his mind! You don't really think this boy follows me everywhere I go _all the time_, do you? He'd be a bloody nuisance. I usually only indulge in his presence a couple of times a week, but I can't resist parading him around when Adrian is here. He hates Adrian's visits, don't you, Peadro?"

The boy just kept staring at the floor. When the silence drew out he realized Lucius actually wanted an answer. He quickly nodded his head, hoping that's what Lucius wanted him to do.

Lucius patted his head, then looked back up at Derik, "Shall I offer him again now that Adrian is gone?"

Derik grinned, reaching over and running his fingers through the boy's silky hair. "I'm a bit shagged out right now, but I might take you up on that offer some other time. I suspect Bellatrix is going to be demanding a bit of my time when I visit, but I might want to take him along sometime..."

"So long as you don't let Bellatrix play with him. This boy's hide is in pristine condition and I plan to keep it that way! She plays too rough and is far too fond of blood."

Derik chuckled. "Tell me about it!"

"Well, I wouldn't know _personally_ of course. She seems to take a perverse joy in denying me the pleasures of her bed. She's probably had just about every other Death Eater here though. I just know about her habits from listening to the other men talk and watching her... and watching them having to patch up Jonathan of course."

"Jonathan?"

"Her favorite little Muggle pet. She's beaten and tortured him to within a hair's breadth of death countless times, and he adores her all the more for it. He's a rather _extreme_ masochist. Hard to believe she found a _Muggle_ just as twisted as she is! Did you know that the Muggles even have special clubs for their kind? On one of our little hunting trips she wandered through one of them on a lark. She smacked him about a bit in the club... but she didn't abduct him. He actually followed her out and _begged_ her to take him! First time we've ever had a _voluntary_ captive."

"Hmm... sounds like she doesn't need me then."

Lucius grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. "Don't you worry. She's had to slow down a great deal with him. She's had him for over three months now. He wasn't healing properly anymore, starting to scar and weaken faster. You can only use so many blood replenishing potions, healing spells and doses of Skelegrow on a person in short periods of time before they start losing their effectiveness. She only gets to play with him once or twice a week nowadays. Besides, he has a complete slave mentality. Right from the off he followed her commands without even needing any training, and when she isn't playing with him and he's capable of it, he loves crawling at her side. That's where I got the idea actually. Of course I wouldn't risk damaging my precious little Peadro with such a trifle if she hadn't smoothed the floors. She liked the display of mindless devotion, but the floors kept hurting his knees. Not that _he_ ever complained about it... she just prefers to inflict the damage herself. Still, even with having such an eager victim around, she's a bit of a masochist herself, so she needs to be taken in hand on occasion and given a good beating... or at the very least a good rough tumble. Keeps her in line and reminds her she's not a _Goddess_. I suspect she'll make room in her social schedule whenever you're available."

"I'd be glad to keep her in line for you." Derik replied with a smirk.

"So... I think it's rather apparent, but I must officially ask... are you joining our side then?"

"Let's talk details first. I'm not putting one of those bloody marks on my arm! Or any other part of my anatomy for that matter! I'd be outed within a week!"

"That is normally preferable, but not required, nor even asked of the _Aurors_ in our Lord's service. We know about the extensive checks you are periodically put through, so it would be just plain daft to mark you. We will teach you an incantation you can perform to identify yourself as one of ours should the need arise."

"Well, an incantation I can deal with. Even without the Ministry inspections to worry about, I have enough girls peeking under my clothes that having to worry about hiding something like that would be too bothersome to even contemplate. Besides, I prefer choosing my own body art."

"Yes, I noticed your back..." Lucius said, moving around a bit for a closer look at his tattoo. He reached out, running his fingers over it. "Exquisite work. Where did you have it done?"

"Ah, that was my first one. I've had it since I was a little kid. Can't remember being without it really. I have a relation who has a little shop in Glasgow. It was a present."

"Interesting family you have."

"Yep. Speaking of which... I hear there's a clause in this little agreement that covers family..."

"Indeed. We have a rather nice 'health benefit package'." Lucius said with a smirk.

"Ok, cause I have a family member or two I'd rather not see hurt. Oh, and like I said, I have some pretty serious fertility issues, but just in case, can I put a blanket protection on any little purple eyed kids you run across? Because, given the sheer number of females I've bedded and the rarity of this particular color, if you happen across one, odds are..." He trailed off with a smirk, then quickly added, "Oh, and their mums too, cause I don't want to end up with a bunch of motherless babies to raise if the Healers were wrong about my chances of knocking a girl up!"

Lucius chuckled. "I think perhaps we can work something out." He slipped his arm around Derik's shoulders, "What say we go up and discuss the fine details over a spot of tea?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snape caught sight of Draco as he entered the Great Hall. He was sitting there, picking at his food as usual. Draco saw him and their eyes met. Snape gave him a subtle nod of greeting before looking away. He tried to fight down the unaccustomed nervous squirm in his stomach as he forced himself not to look again to see if Draco was still watching as he made his way up to the head table.

He'd never been uncomfortable around the boy before, but now questions kept plaguing him every time he saw him. What had he seen? Would he say anything to anyone if he suspected something? He chastised himself for such thoughts. He was closer to Draco than just about any other person he'd ever known. He would never betray him.

He reached his spot and settled down, glancing over at Dumbledore to keep his eyes from searching out Draco again. Dumbledore was watching him with a slightly puzzled look on his face. He obviously felt Snape's discomfort, but didn't know of anything that might be causing it. Snape took a deep breath and let it slowly out. He had to forget about what happened and get his mind focused back on task before he gave himself away.

He looked over the plates full of food, but nothing tempted him. He didn't look forward to sitting through an entire dinner, trying hard not to think about what seemed intent on overwhelming all else. He glanced up as he heard a familiar laugh. Hermione had just walked in, not unexpectedly flanked on either side by her best mates.

Suddenly, a shot of piercing pain lanced through his forearm. Immediately his vision grayed out and he saw an image of the Dark Mark hovering before him. There was no mistaking the meaning of it. It was the summons they got when Voldemort wanted them, but wished them to return to their Headquarters instead of where he was at the moment and await his arrival. When his eyes cleared a moment later he looked down, spotting the small, almost metallic green wasp-like insect crawling out of his sleeve and flying away. He sighed in dismay, rubbing the spot where he knew it'd left a small red welt. He hated that particular method of summons. It might not hurt as bad as the Dark Mark, but the sting would be bothering him for days.

He got up, excusing himself and making his way back around the table. He glanced over and his eyes met those of Dumbledore. He didn't have to so much as utter a word, yet Dumbledore learned all he needed to know from his eyes. He gave Snape a bracing smile of support, but somehow Snape doubted that well wishes alone were going to be of much use should things go wrong. He sighed, then started to build up his mental defenses as he headed out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The first thing Steven became aware of was the feeling of his body being violated. No! That had just been a nightmare! It _HAD_ to have been! He immediately started to struggle, but the invading present drove painfully deep in response and he quickly desisted. He let out a little frightened sob, trying to gather his senses as the invasion eased back into its previous slow, steady pace. Very firm, very _large_ hands were holding his hips to keep him from escaping. He was spread-eagle, stretched out about as far as he could go. He was upright, his arms manacled above him, his ankles manacled as well, but his weight wasn't entirely on his arms. There was some kind of stone pedestal between his legs that he was somewhat sitting on. From the warmth of the stone and the chill in his body that seemed to go all the way to his core he could tell he'd been sitting on it for quite some time now. There was a hood loosely covering his head, but through the cloth he could vaguely see light.

How had he gotten there? Who was doing this to him? His memories were garbled. All he could remember was being taunted and attacked by darkness, then shoved down and painfully desecrated. He somehow knew it was because of his father... because of what he'd done to Lavender, and the fact that Steven had been planning to carry on the abuse... but for the life of him he couldn't figure out how he knew that or who would do such a thing.

"Let me go!" He yelled desperately.

Nothing but his own voice echoing back answered him.

Steven let out a piteous sound. Whomever had him seemed completely oblivious to his distress. He suddenly realized that there wasn't any sound coming from him either. No sighs or groans... in fact he couldn't even hear any breathing! He quieted, listening intently, but all he heard what the rather revolting, wet sounds of his body being ravaged.

He whipped his head back, hoping to catch him by surprise... and it almost immediately cracked against solid stone. He cried out as the pain of the impact reverberated through his head. When it settled, he shifted back a bit more cautiously. He had to strain a bit, but his shoulder came up against the cold stone of a wall. How could there be a stone wall behind him?

He shifted his head over subtly, rubbing it against his arm, shifting the hood. When there was no retaliation from his antagonist he did it again, slowly working the hood up. Once it was shifted far enough he tossed his head and it fell off. He tried to look all around as quickly as possible in case the hood would be replaced.

He was in a storeroom, a single, ancient looking lantern lighting the room. He jerked his head around to see who had a hold of him... but there was nothing but a stone wall there! His eyes darted down and he saw the hands on his hips. They were black, gnarled and beast-like. He let out a little cry of fear, trying desperately to see his rapist, but found himself completely incapable of the task. There was simply nothing he could see other than stone. Surely he couldn't be _imagining_ that wretched, completely mortifying feeling!

He looked down, realizing for the first time that the manacles attached to his legs weren't mounted to the floor. They were each attached to a decent sized rock. They looked heavy, but they were loose! He experimentally lifted one leg. With some effort, the stone lifted. He swung it a couple of times, building up some momentum. With all his effort, he swung it back, shifting his leg to make the stone whip around his little 'pedestal'. It hit nothing but stone and jerked hard on his leg as it rebounded from the impact. He winced as the force of the movement shifted whatever was within him to the side hard. No flesh could possibly be that firm, no matter how aroused the male was. It stilled, buried deep inside him.

Suddenly he felt something in his pedestal shift slightly. There was a loud cracking sound and he felt it tremble. It suddenly gave, crumbling out from under him. He dangled there loosely for a minute, then looked up as he felt something happening with his manacles. As he watched, wide eyed, they changed to a pale, ghostly white and thinned. Without warning, they ripped apart and dropped him to the floor.

He landed on a floor that was covered with crumbled stone and some disgusting, slightly rancid smelling black oil. He looked at his wrists and stared in shock. The manacles had turned into no more than spider webs that fell away as he shook his hands. The gnarled hands that had held his hips fell off, and he realized they were no more than realistic stone carvings covered in the black oil. As he watched, they crumpled to dust, leaving oily hand prints on his pale flesh.

He twisted around, gingerly extracting the thing that was still lodged in him. Once he'd removed it, he surveyed it in disgust. It was a thick stone phallus nearly twelve inches long and completely coated in that same slick but oddly clingy black oil. His eyes teared up with anger and shame. He'd been arse raped by a bloody wall! Someone had enchanted the stone and simply strapped him up there and left him to his desecration! It almost seemed offhanded. They hadn't even bothered to stick around. He clenched his eyes shut, vowing that no one would ever find out about this profane violation.

He dropped the offending object and it rolled away a couple of feet, then cracked and crumbled to dust just like the rest... except in its place, this left a thin roll of parchment.

Steven looked around, assuring himself he really was alone, then tentatively reached out, taking a hold of the edge of the parchment. As he picked it up it unrolled, displaying a short, concise message:

"If it ever happens to anyone here again at the hands of you or your ilk, I swear I'll personally dedicate several _days_ to your education. You've been given fair warning."

Steven flinched back as the parchment burst into a huge fireball that scorched his hand. When it was gone he was left there... naked on the floor without a shred of proof that anything had happened other than the pain in his arse and the deep, dull ache in his belly from endless hours of sadistic violation.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snape Apparated in front of the gate. That was as close as you could venture magically without risking some rather nasty splinching from the randomly roving barriers. He looked up at the ancient, overgrown fortress before him. It was impressive, as all of Lucius Malfoy's possessions were. It had been in the Malfoy family since their magical beginnings, hidden away and warded so thoroughly that precious few could ever hope to find it, even if they knew of its existence. _Draco_ didn't even know about it. It was the perfect location for Voldemort's stronghold, and Lucius had been eager to offer it. Of course, the fact that Lucius was disgraced quite soundly at the Ministry and was trying to get the Dark Lord to forget that fact probably played a big part in his generous gift.

Snape walked through the main doors and into the cathedral-like entrance hall. It was not Voldemort who met him. He glared suspiciously at Lucius as he strolled up, looking far too pleased to see him.

"Ah, so good of you to come on such short notice, Severus."

"The Dark Lord doesn't even know I've been summoned, does he?" Snape asked shrewdly.

Lucius' broad grin wavered ever so slightly before snapping back into place. "Come now, we're all friends here. No need to be so suspicious. I merely heard there was some incident involving my heir and wanted to get a first-hand account. You can't blame me for not wanting to discuss this via owl!"

"Draco is fine."

"How very informative. Would you care to elaborate?"

Snape let out an irritable sigh. He knew full well Lucius didn't really care about Draco's health. So long as he was intact enough to be able to carry on the bloodline, he could care less. "He encountered a bit of the Liberatis potion. He mixed it with alcohol, unaware of his condition, and went out for a bit of fresh air. He apparently stopped on top of one of the towers to watch the asteroid shower and simply fell off. Events conspired in his favor and he survived the fall with little more than minor scrapes and bruises."

"How on earth could events have 'conspired in his favor'? The towers at Hogwarts aren't exactly _short_. How could he have survived a fall from one?"

Snape took a deep breath and sighed it out. He hadn't really wanted to go into that, knowing Lucius would think he was lying, but there appeared no way around it. "Apparently one of the school Thestrals saw fit to catch him. He was close enough to the ground by the time he slipped free to withstand the impact."

"A _thestral?_" Lucius asked incredulously.

"He doesn't remember it, but there was an eye witness, and there was no mistaking the claw mark on his arm."

"It _clawed_ him? Filthy beasts! If they would have listened to me, they would have cleared out those vermin years ago. It's simple enough to bewitch the carriages to drive themselves, so why subject the students to such foul creatures? No more than vicious, horribly mutated vultures really. And they're obviously dangerous! They should eradicate the whole bloody lot!"

"Might I remind you that you would not have an heir right now if it weren't for one of those 'filthy beasts'?" Snape asked pointedly. He decided it probably wouldn't be prudent at the moment to inform him that his son's patronus took the form of a thestral... though he had to admit he'd love to see Lucius' face upon hearing it.

"Hardly a reason to keep them around. Once this war is over, I'll be giving that forest a thorough purging, mark my word. Having such a hazardous den of monsters right there beside a school for innocent children is unthinkable! It's nothing short of criminal negligence and rampant child endangerment!"

"If you say so. You're the expert on the subject."

Lucius' eyes darted up, narrowing and glaring at him furiously.

"I'm referring to monsters of course. As you know, I'm much more interested in plants and the smaller, more useful magical creatures. In fact, I believe it was you who so deftly pointed out that I'm 'more interested in weeds than warfare'." Snape said with a little smirk.

"Indeed." Lucius drawled, still glaring at him a bit. He ran his eyes down Snape contemplatively, a little smile slipping over his lips that Snape didn't like one bit. "You haven't really had much of a chance to enjoy the 'recreations' available once again now that our Lord is back, have you?"

"Yes, well I do have _duties_. Doesn't leave much time for 'recreations', but I'm surviving. As a matter of fact, I should be getting back since this matter doesn't appear to have truly warranted me leaving my post."

"Yes, of course. Forgive me if my paternal concern upsets you. Still... I believe our Lord would like a _personal_ update on the events at the school as well, but he is away at the moment. I'm sure he'd prefer you wait for an audience with him."

Snape sighed. "Very well. So long as this is what _our Lord_ wishes."

"Indeed. I'm sure he'd be happy to confirm that once he arrives if you have so little faith in me."

"I'll be sure to ask when I see him." Snape replied dryly.

"You have such a wonderful sense of humor!" Lucius said with a playful smirk. "In the mean time..." He looked over, "Goyle!" He said, waving the large man over. Once he arrived, Lucius took his arm and pointed him bodily towards Snape, "Goyle, it appears that our good friend here has a bit of time to kill and is in desperate need of some entertainment." He said in a tone normally reserved for rather dim children, "Why don't you be a good man and see that he finds it. In fact, as it so happens, my favorite little plaything is free right now and in need of some discipline. Why don't you two teach her some manners? The blue haired one." He added to make sure the man understood which he was referring to.

"Sure." Goyle replied, his voice as dull as his eyes.

"Just watch that strength this time." Lucius added in a warning undertone to him.

Goyle shrugged. "Said I was sorry." He grumbled a bit petulantly. "Come on." He said, grabbing Snape's elbow before Lucius could reprimand him any more and steering him towards the obviously makeshift passage down to the dungeons they had added somewhat recently so they wouldn't have to go too far out of their way. "She tends to scream a lot. Most of the guys like it, but it kinda gives me a headache, so we can gag her if you want."

"It rather depends on the _pitch_ of the screams really." Snape said conversationally as they started down the stairs. "If it's too shrill it tends to wear on my nerves."

Snape could feel Lucius' eyes watching him until they were out of sight. The bastard knew these kinds of 'entertainments' didn't hold any allure for him, and yet he always tried to force him to partake in them. No doubt he was hoping to be able to point out to the Dark Lord that he'd passed up the opportunity to rape or torture an innocent victim yet again. He'd always felt the lack of bloodlust was Snape's biggest weakness. At least it was _Goyle_ he'd sent to accompany him.

Goyle led him through the dingy little corridor that seemed to ramble aimlessly. Contrasting about as much as physically possible from the majesty of the entrance hall, the underground passages to the dungeons looked almost as if they'd been fashioned by some kind of wild creatures. There was no disguising the smell of humans though. It was commingled with that of animals, but there was no mistaking the pungent reek of human misery. Somehow he doubted that the strong stench of blood, sweat, urine and feces was just ingrained in the place. No, these dungeons were most definitely back in full use now.

He caught passing glimpses of filthy people huddled in the cells that they passed, heard them moaning and sobbing. His gaze caught on a pair of eyes peering back at him from between the bars of one of the cells and he thereafter glued his gaze to Goyle's broad back. He couldn't get those eyes out of his head. Large, darkest brown and hauntingly beautiful, despite how very lost they looked. They held no fear or pleading... only quiet resignation without the slightest hint of hope. He was obviously not new to this place.

Snape studiously schooled his thoughts, fighting down the bile that tried to rise in his throat. There was no question in his mind whom that boy belonged to. He didn't even have to look at the crest mounted beside the door to warn others that the contents were not for sharing. Lucius had kept another just like him all through the last war. He'd always pitied that boy even more than the others, even though he was the only one kept clean and well tended to. He'd never been allowed the escape of death.

Sweet Merlin. He'd forgotten. How could he have forgotten this? The sights and the smells, the chains and whips and pervading feel of gleefully induced terror and agony... It had been over a decade since he'd been immersed in this world so completely, but it came back to him in an unsettling rush. He tried desperately to call upon those reserves he had used to fortify himself so well all those years ago. The ones that let him remain cold and impassive in the face of such atrocities.

As they moved deeper into the dungeons, he became aware of the sound of a whip cracking, and a girl sobbing piteously, occasionally punctuated by a hoarse scream as the whipman hit her just right. The passage opened up into a chamber straight out of one of those old atrocious black and white Muggle horror movies. It was full of devices made for no other purpose than to induce as much pain as possible on the human body. Most of the machines were mercifully not in use at the moment, but he immediately spotted the source of the sounds.

There was a naked girl strung out spread eagle, hanging from manacles mounted to the ceiling, similar manacles chaining her feet to the ground and pulling her tight so she had no chance of flinching away from the whip that was cracking against her skin. Her delicate flesh was scored and bleeding from dozens of whip marks. Her antagonist paused, looking over as they entered.

"Malfoy said she's ours." Goyle said gruffly, heading straight over to her.

"Oh come on! I've barely even gotten started!" The man growled irritably. "Haven't even gotten a chance to shag her yet, and there's no point getting _your_ leftovers! Not much fight left in them after you get done with them!"

Goyle shrugged. "Malfoy said." He repeated, "Play with something else."

As the man glanced over speculatively, Snape caught sight of another girl held up by a device he recognized. Lucius had invented it near the end of the last war. Looks like it was getting good use again. The silver bands held a girl conveniently in place while the men around her were taking turns raping her. He had to try hard to mask his revulsion as one of them used his wand to flip her around like a stringless marionette so he could take her from behind for his turn. She was sobbing, trying to jerk around to free herself, but the 'device' held her stone still, only moving when directed by the men.

"Fine." The man growled, obviously unwilling to protest more if it might get Lucius angry at him. No one in their right mind crossed Lucius Malfoy if they could avoid it! He shoved the whip into Goyle's hand and stormed off to join his mates.

Goyle eyed the whip, gave it a crack, then tossed it aside. "Mine's better." He muttered, pulling out his wand and flicking it at the girl's ankles. They came free, but she just dangled there limply, sobbing and gasping for breath. Goyle wrinkled his nose as he surveyed the mess the man had made of her back. "Mind if I clean her up a bit? I figured we'd take her back to my room, but I don't want the bed all stained up."

"Whatever." Snape said absently, examining the odd device beside him. He cringed mentally as he suddenly divined its intended purpose. He stopped touching it.

Goyle healed up the girl's wounds, then gave her a general cleansing before releasing her wrists. He caught her as she crumpled bonelessly. "Let's go." Goyle said as he tossed her over his shoulder like she was nothing. "It stinks down here."

"I agree. There has to be spells to get rid of the odor." Snape said as he followed Goyle once again.

"Ya... but Malfoy says he likes the smell, so he won't let no one fix it."

"Figures." Snape replied with a derisive snort.

Snape had to try hard not to make his relief at being free of the dungeons outwardly apparent as they finally emerged several minutes later. There was no telling where Lucius or even Lord Voldemort himself might have set up listening or other surveillance devices. He did, however, allow himself to breathe a bit deeper. In the better lighting, he could see that the girl's hair was indeed blue.

The girl had begun to revive a bit and started to struggle, though it didn't seem to bother Goyle. By the time they got to the second floor, she was screaming, kicking and attempting to bite him, though his body was so massive there was literally nothing small enough for her to get a good hold of. She started reaching around wildly, trying to find a point of attack, but there was little available. She pulled Goyle's hood down, but since his robe was open in front, pulling on that did nothing to the man. She tried to pull his hair, but Goyle kept it too short to get a good grip on. The angle she was at wasn't good for her to reach around to get his face, but she left some red welts on the back of his neck. Someone had obviously been sure to trim her nails very short to make even this nothing but a trifle. In fact, Snape wasn't sure Goyle even noticed. She managed to get a hold of one of his ears, but a swift, resounding smack that left a huge, bright red handprint across her bare arse put an end to that. She thereafter reverted to mere half hearted pounding on his back as she sobbed piteously.

"Here it is." Goyle said as he turned to the side, opening a door. Snape looked around the quarters as he entered. It didn't have windows (but then that wasn't unexpected in this place), but it was actually quite spacious and well appointed. It was obvious Goyle was considered a high ranking Death Eater to have warranted one of the state rooms. Snape had seen the little cubicles they put most of the 'lesser' supporters in. They weren't much better than the cells in the dungeon.

He whipped the girl over his shoulder, tossing her down onto the bed so quick she was momentarily too surprised to try to get away. She got over that quickly enough. Goyle's hand flattened her to the bed like squishing a spider as she tried to scramble across it to escape.

"Hold her a minute, will you?"

Snape eyed her. She was still trying to regain the breath he'd knocked from her, but she was eyeing him already. Snape sighed, grabbing up her arm and bending it back into a position that pinned her neatly, and should only hurt her if she struggled. She did of course. He tried to ignore it as she jerked against his hold, making pained sounds.

Goyle got out his wand, casting Silencing and Imperturbable spells on the room. When he was done, he headed back over to the bed. She saw him coming and ducked her head down, jerking against Snape's hold all the harder and crying out in obvious terror. Goyle paused, glancing over at the dresser. He went over, picking up a little bauble. It looked like no more than an innocuous glass sphere about the size of a snitch. Goyle's face clouded with irritation. He took the bauble over to the door. "I told you I don't like being watched!" He growled, opening the door and chucking it out into the hallway. He shut the door, quickly adding a couple more spells for good measure.

The girl's protests and struggles petered out as she watched him finish up. Once he was done, she let out a sigh of relief, slumping down onto the bed limply.

Snape eased up on her, looking up at Goyle questioningly. Goyle just waved him off, slouching down heavily near the head of the bed and leaning back against the stone wall behind it.

As soon as Snape released the girl entirely, she got up on her hands and knees, quickly crawling to Goyle. Snape just watched in surprise as she cuddled up against him eagerly, kissing him like a long lost lover. "What took you so long?" She murmured between kisses. "I was so scared... he's really really mad this time. He says I'm not doing what I'm supposed to, but I'm trying, I really am!" She said piteously.

"I'm sure you are, hun." He replied in a consoling tone, gently patting her back.

She looked up at him with big, pleading eyes. "You'll take care of me, right?" She asked in a soft, beseeching voice.

Goyle took a deep breath, then sighed sadly, "Ok."

"Promise?" She asked insistently.

He nodded. "I promise."

She gave him a brilliant smile, then reached down, quickly starting to undo his belt.

He stopped her, "Not right now, hun. I need to talk to my friend."

"Ok." She said amenably, curling up in his lap like a contented cat.

"I'm kind of glad Lucius suggested this, actually." Goyle said to Snape, petting the girl's hair as if she really was no more than a cat. His voice and eyes had lost their signature dullness quite completely, "I've been wanting a chance to get to talk to you. Something's come up. It's important."

Snape's eyes dropped down to the girl significantly. She had her eyes closed with contentedness, and didn't appear to be paying attention, but any witness to any conversation that was important enough to make Goyle drop the daft act was dangerous.

Goyle followed his eyes, then gave a rueful smile. "Don't worry. She's taken a voluntary oath not to betray my confidence, and besides, once I fulfill my promise it won't matter what she's heard."

Snape furrowed his brow at this cryptic comment.

Goyle huffed, "I doubt we have time to argue the point here."

"Fine." Snape said. It was really Goyle's risk to take, and so long as he kept the extra pair of ears in mind and gave nothing away, it couldn't be used against him. He'd simply listen and if she talked he could easily spin it to his favor.

"I know I said I'd help, and I'm eternally grateful for how you covered for me with the Dark Lord... but... I don't think I'm going to be of much use to you." He said sadly.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate on that." Snape said, narrowing his eyes a bit. Had Lucius gotten to him? He'd certainly been eager enough to help before, and he was pretty sure it hadn't just been to keep him and his son safe. Snape had stuck his neck out a considerable ways for the man and they both knew it. Snape was the only reason any part of the Goyle bloodline was still around in fact. If he hadn't convinced Voldemort that Goyle's 'defection' was part of an impromptu plan Snape had made up when Goyle was captured to keep the man out of Azkaban and gain them another spy in the enemy's ranks Goyle wouldn't have made it out of the court room. The rather articulate and moving speech Goyle had given at his hearing had been what really convinced the Dark Lord of course. No one who'd ever met Goyle would have thought him capable of such eloquence without _extensive_ coaching.

Goyle dropped his eyes sadly. "When my wife was born, she was one of a set of twins. As sometimes happens in the older, pureblood lines, one of them... my wife... got the magical abilities, while the other turned out to be a squib. Hogwarts' magical scrolls record the birth of any magical child that will be eligible to attend when they come of age... and one of her relatives managed to get a look at the list. As soon as they confirmed that only one of the girls appeared on the list, they stuck the other one in a Muggle orphanage."

Snape had a very nasty inkling he knew exactly where this was going.

Goyle sighed deeply, then met his eyes. "Malfoy found her. A couple of months ago, he found Roe."

Snape put his hand over his eyes and sighed.

"I know she isn't my wife, and she could never replace her... Still... she's so very much _like_ her. They look the same, they sound the same... and even though she can't do magic and she was raised by Muggles... Snape, I swear I sometimes can't tell it's not her. Everything that drew me to my wife is there inside Roe. She's just as stubborn and strong willed and..." He sighed again. "She's here, and she's going to be kept here. Lucius calls her a present, but I know as well as you do she's really a hostage. Still, despite that realization... despite my efforts to the contrary... I've fallen in love with her." He dropped his eyes, toying with a bit of the girl's long hair absently, "She's pregnant. I just found out the other day. It's going to be a little girl..." he said softly.

A little splinter of pain stabbed into Snape's heart. He knew Goyle and his wife had been trying for a girl. She'd finally conceived... and then was killed no more than two weeks after they'd found out they were finally going to have the little girl they'd been so hoping for. He could still remember the look on Goyle's face as he pulled off his mask, looking down as he recognized his wife laying there dead on the curb. For some reason, that image had haunted him even more than anything else he'd seen that day. To this day he wondered if Goyle had seen who'd taken his wife from him. He'd never been able to bring himself to ask.

"I'm sorry, Severus... but I can't risk losing that all over again."

Snape just nodded mutely.

Silence reigned for a good several minutes. It was Goyle who broke it. "She's one of those Muggle healers." He said with a far off look, a faint smile gracing his lips. "Always looking after the others and tending to them. I have to keep reining her in though. Lucius swore to me that she wouldn't be touched, but I can tell she tries his patience. Very outspoken, that one." His smile faded, "But if I step one toe out of line..." He said, a tinge of fear creeping into his voice.

"I understand." Snape said softly.

Goyle gave a little mirthless laugh. "Everyone always thinks I'm so big and strong. Who'd have known I'd be so weak in the end? I thought with Gregory either on our heavily protected grounds or safely behind the barriers of Hogwarts I would be able to deal with whatever they threw at me. I was such a fool. I never really had a chance. Lucius found my weakness and went straight for it."

"He has a habit of doing that."

Goyle suddenly gasped, turning his arm over so his mark showed. It was burning black. "Bloody Hell! He's back!" Goyle said, quickly moving the girl off his lap. "He won't tolerate tardiness."

Snape nodded curtly, "Go then."

"Yes, but... listen," Goyle said as he scrambled up, buckling the belt she'd undone, "I'd _never_ normally ask this of you, and I'll forever beg your forgiveness... but Severus, _you're_ going to have to take care of her. I haven't the time and it can't look out of hand."

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked, furrowing his brow and looking over at the girl, who was looking at Goyle in alarm.

"Take care of her! And don't dawdle about it. They may call you next. Make it look accidental."

Snape stared after him in bewilderment as Goyle slipped out the door, closing it behind him. He looked over at the girl. "What exactly did he mean by that?" He asked carefully.

"Don't you speak English?" She said, looking very worried, "You have to kill me!"

Snape's jaw actually dropped a bit. "You can't be serious."

"I am, and you _have to!_" She said urgently, starting to sound a bit panicked.

"But... why...?"

She glanced at the door, then back at him, dropping her voice though the spells should have sealed behind Goyle without lapse. "I swore to him that I wouldn't betray him, but if you don't kill me I will! No oath in the world is going to keep that bastard from ripping whatever information he wants out of this brain if it's still functioning and we both know it!"

He knew it was true, but he still couldn't believe this girl was actually _asking_ him to _kill her_.

She quickly crawled over, straddling his lap and wrapping herself around him. "Please! Please you have to!" She sobbed beseechingly, "If you don't he'll get me and he'll do awful things to me! Please, I'd rather be dead! He's so very angry and frustrated with me right now, and if he... if he gets a hold of me again..." She broke down into wracking sobs, clutching him desperately.

Snape sighed miserably. He knew full well what would befall her at Lucius' hands, especially if he was even slightly peeved with her. "What if I give you a knife and leave the room. I could show you where to cut so it should be quick and cause little pain."

She shook her head vehemently. "I can't. I'm not allowed. Please, I can't do this myself. _You_ have to. It's the _only way_."

He let out a pained breath. He knew many Muggle religions dictated that killing yourself sent you straight to Hell or the equivalent... and if this girl had been here for any amount of time, he had no doubt she had a very good grasp of the true concept of what that meant.

Everything in him fought against the idea of taking the life of this healthy young girl. She couldn't be more than perhaps fifteen. Anywhere but here, she would have a long, full life to look forward to. Still, she wasn't anywhere else, and he very much doubted she would ever manage an escape. To his knowledge, no one ever had.

He sighed again. "Do you have a preference?" He asked with soft resignation.

She let out a shuddering sob. "Thank you." She said emphatically, hugging him tighter for a moment before releasing him. She looked around, then got up and hurried over to Goyle's wardrobe. She poked around, pulling out a belt, but after checking the stiffness she put it back. She pulled out a long, green tie and looked it over before bringing it back. She made a knot in it as she came over, then slipped it around her neck. When she reached him, she quickly started at the fastenings of his pants.

He stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"The knot tightens if you pull on this part. Just tighten it as you shag me, and when you're done... just don't let go."

"While I...?"

She let out a worriedly impatient sound, glancing at the door again as if afraid someone would bust through and stop them at any moment. "What do you think they'll expect you to be doing with me? You don't strike me as the type who would just kill me for kicks. If it happens during sex they won't think anything of it. Girls die like that here all the time. If you just kill me, it would look like you were trying to cover something up, and I don't want you getting into trouble over this either." She sat down on the bed, toying with the end of the tie and not meeting his eyes. "Besides... I just... I heard asphyxiating during sex wasn't all that terrible a way to die. I'd get a bit of enjoyment out of it before the end at least. It's better than getting beaten to death or something... but... I mean if you'd rather..."

He sighed, closing his eyes again. "No. I don't want to beat you." He reached over, lifting her chin, then brushing her cheek. "I offered you a choice. I'll give you what you want."

She smiled at him gratefully, shifting up onto the bed and laying on her back. He quickly fought down his reluctance and doffed his clothing. There was no time for hesitation now. Like it or not, Lucius really might come through the door and stop them at any moment, and if he got a peek inside this girl's brain, Goyle would be compromised, and he himself would be put in question as well. Goyle might not be able to do anything for their side actively, but he was still a friend, and he didn't want to see anything happen to him. Besides, he couldn't stand the thought of allowing Lucius to vent his frustrations on this girl. He'd seen it too many times. She was right, death was a much kinder fate.

She kissed him passionately as he settled down on top of her, then let out a little sad sound. "I wish I had the time to thank you properly." She said sadly, "I bet I could have made this a night you'd never forget... but unfortunately I think we'd best skip the foreplay..."

He nodded, though he doubted he could truly enjoy this no matter how long he had or how hard she tried to please him. He took a hold of the end of the tie, wrapping it around his hand. He shifted a bit, then thrust into her without preamble. He wasn't sure how he was even able to get it up, but he managed. The situation certainly didn't entice him, but he did have a strong desire to grant her final wish properly. He could only imagine what the poor girl had been through already. She deserved the end she wanted. He cinched the tie tight around her neck. She smiled up at him gratefully.

He couldn't handle looking at her. He shifted his head down beside hers, pressing his forehead to the pillow, trying not to hear her breath as it gasped softly in his ear. She never once fought it as he slowly tightened the tie while he shagged her. Her arms and legs were wrapped around him, but she made no effort to try to free her throat from the slow constriction around it. He was careful not to tighten it too fast, feeling the reactions of her body beneath him for guidance. Finally he felt her body constrict on him as she shook with pleasure, her short nails managing to score his back. He tightened the tie more as he tensed and finished. He lay there on top of her for a time, gasping for breath as her body slowly went limp. He clinched his eyes shut, holding firmly until he heard her wildly beating heart calm and then fall silent.

His breath settled in his chest and still he lay there, feeling the warm body beneath him that had been so full of life, but now felt so empty. He drew on everything he had within him to keep himself from sobbing like a child. He couldn't let down his defenses. Not here.

Slowly, he unwound the tie from his hand. He took a deep, steeling breath, then shifted up, looking down at her. Her eyes were open, staring blankly towards the ceiling. It might have been his imagination, but it almost looked as if her lips were turned up ever so slightly at the edges in a faint smile. He reached up, closing her eyes, then gently kissed her lips.

"I hope you find peace." He said softly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Well we all knew he wasn't a saint...

Oh, and on an entirely separate note I have a request for you all, but I put it in my profile rather than here so you could just think about reviewing this for the moment. I'd rather have real reviews than just answers to my request. I certainly hope this chapter goes over better than the last. Personally I liked the last chapter, and I thought Derik was likable enough to generate a bit more interests, but for some reason that chapter got one of the lowest review counts of any other chapter I've posted (in the Harry Potter genre. I won't even talk about the Enterprise story). I certainly hope this chapter gets a few more reviews than that. Maybe I've just gotten a bit spoiled, but that was a bit depressing...


	30. The Window

Chapter 30  
The Window

Snape tried not to look at the girl too much as he slowly dressed. He wanted to cover her... to give her her dignity as well as hiding what he'd done to her... but he knew it would have been out of keeping to do such a thing. Instead he turned as he finished dressing, forcing himself to look at her. He couldn't afford to flinch away should he have to look at her in someone else's presence.

She looked so very young and innocent. He reached down, picking one of her thick blue curls and pulled out his wand, neatly lopping it off with a severing charm. He bound the end with another charm, then took a seat in a nearby chair facing her and stared at her as he waited.

He'd hoped never to have to take another innocent life, but deep down he'd known his hands would never be allowed to stay clean. Not during war. War was a cruel and demanding beast that tainted all it touched, no matter how pure. Not that he'd been a saint before. The last war had tainted his mind and soul deeper than any memory charm could possibly alleviate, deeper than he could ever hope to hide from the world, no matter how militantly he cultured his outward appearance. It had changed him irreparably.

He toyed with the soft curl absently as he stared at her. In the decade since he'd last been forced to inflict such atrocities on the world he'd managed to bury that pain and the stains it had left on his soul... but they'd never gone away. They flared back to life in his mind once again, as vibrant as if they happened yesterday. How many innocents had died at his hands? He couldn't even remember.

He sighed. That was an outright lie. He knew exactly how many there had been, no matter how vehemently he tried to deny it, even to himself. Six innocents had died directly by his hand. Make that seven now. His first victim of the new war lay before him. He couldn't even fool himself into hoping she'd be the last.

One more hank of hair to add to the little box hidden away under his bed. Lucius had called them trophies... but to Snape they were reminders... each locket an innocent life he'd taken. He took the box out whenever he started to forget why he must keep himself apart from the others... why the weight of guilt never seemed to leave him.

He tilted his head slightly, looking over her face, unwilling to look down at her indecently sprawled body. She looked so peaceful... almost as if she were merely asleep... as if he could just go and shake her and she'd wake up, smiling and fine.

There was a swift knock on the door, followed almost immediately by it whisking open. A young Auror walked in. "Malfoy sent me to get you before I head back." He said, then glanced over at the girl. "Got her to shut up, did you? She's a loud one."

"Wasn't that difficult." Snape said softly, standing up and brushing the front of his clothing to be sure it was in place, looking the boy over a bit more. He looked vaguely familiar for some reason, though he was sure he hadn't seen him around the Fortress before.

The Auror was still looking at the girl. He went over, looking down at her and noting how very still she was. Snape watched his face as he did. The boy must be a very new recruit. He could tell by the subtle expressions that crossed his face that this was probably the first dead person he'd ever actually seen. He looked a bit disquieted by it. Perhaps this one wasn't too far gone yet. He wondered how long that would last. Innocence was an endangered species around there.

The boy reached down, feeling for a pulse at her neck, obviously unable to wrap his mind around it. Something flickered through his eyes as he touched her. "Doesn't pay to get attached, does it?" He asked softly.

The subtle ache in his voice caught painfully in Snape's chest. The boy had known her... apparently cared for her. "No. It doesn't." He said, keeping his voice carefully neutral.

The boy leaned down, gently kissing the girl's forehead. To Snape's surprise, a little smile actually slipped over his lips as he straightened back up. He let out a little sigh of relief, then turned, going back over to Snape and turned him towards the door, putting his hand on his shoulder as if they were old friends. "Thanks." He said softly as he led Snape forward.

Snape looked over at him, furrowing his brow curiously. "For what?"

"For freeing her. She didn't deserve what was coming to her."

"You knew her I take it?"

"Kind of. Lovely girl. Made her acquaintance earlier today. We had a little arrangement. She hammed it up a bit when Malfoy showed up and in turn I kept him distracted as long as I could to put off her little 'meeting' with him. I'm glad it was apparently long enough. He was planning on showing her the 'error of her ways' or some such thing once you'd gone... and he was planning on rummage through her loaf for some reason as well from the potions I heard him ordering one of his men to bring. You have no idea the favor you just did her..." He glanced over at Snape speculatively, "Then again, perhaps you do..." He clapped him on the back, then took the lead.

He slowed, then came to a stop as he reached the door. Snape came to a stop behind him, watching him curiously. After a moment, the boy reached out, shutting the door, then turned and leaned his back against it, folding his arms over his chest. He eyed Snape contemplatively for a moment, then gave a little nod, as if coming to a decision. "Goyle bailed on you, huh?" He asked without a hint of doubt.

Snape eyed him warily. "Bailed?"

"He told you he couldn't help you and Dumbledore."

Snape narrowed his eyes, "I don't know what Lucius has been telling you, but I am a loyal..."

The boy waved it off, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Fine. I understand you can't risk saying anything to just any punk kid who walks up to you, so just listen."

Snape folded his arms over his chest. "Very well."

"My mum used to say that whenever one door closes, a window opens. I'm your window. And... well I'm one _Hell_ of a window if I do say so myself!"

"Which apparently you do." Snape said dryly.

"Yep. You'll get used to that. I'll warn you right up front that most the time I'm a bit of an arse." He said blithely. "But a _useful_ one."

"What exactly is it that you want?"

"Quite frankly I want to survive this fucked up war! I get the feeling this isn't the place to accomplish that."

"If that's how you feel, why did you join up in the first place?"

He gave him a rueful grin, scrubbing his fingers through his mousy brown hair. It didn't improve the short but messy condition of it. "Well, I kind of got kicked in the arse by curiosity. See I found out a bit too much, so that prize idiot Cornfoot decided I'd make a good 'casualty'. I managed to change his opinion enough to get him to bring me here just to see what I'd do. I buttered up Malfoy a bit... well, in my own way, and so now I'm a member of the club. I figured it beat being dead."

"I'd reserve judgment on that point if I were you." Snape said as he looked him over. He could hardly believe this boy could be a full fledged Auror. He talked like one of his students and didn't look a day over seventeen. This must be the newest member of the unit he'd heard some of the others talking about after the investigation the other day. "I'm curious, how do you know he would have killed you? Perhaps he'd have just wiped your memory."

The boy snorted. "Cornfoot? Please! He couldn't wipe his own arse properly. _I'm_ the nut cracker in our unit. I woulda just wiped _him_, but he's not quite daft enough to go anywhere without at least a couple of his loyal cronies along, and I generally prefer to work on one at a time."

"You specialize in mental invasion and alteration?" Snape asked dubiously. That usually took rather intensive studying and years of practice, and this boy didn't look like the type to invest that kind of time in pretty much anything.

A brilliant smile slipped over his lips. "You don't even remember me, do you?"

"Should I?" Snape asked, looking at him searchingly. He _was_ naggingly familiar, though he was still completely unable to place him.

"Well, I did beat your highest score ever in my Potions N.E.W.T."

Snape's eyes widened. "Derik Biddles?" He couldn't believe this could possibly be the same boy. That had been the better part of a decade ago, and he didn't look like he'd aged hardly at all! That just _had_ to make it hard to get respect as an Auror.

"So you _do_ remember. As I recall, you stood right there and watched me while I took the test because you were convinced I was somehow cheating."

"That wasn't personal." Snape said softly.

"Oh don't worry. I wasn't offended. I _was_ cheating." He said blithely.

"How?!?"

"We don't really have time to go into that right now, so just suffice it to say that the same thing that got me Outstandings in all my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s is what will make me _very_ valuable to you."

"I see. Just what is it you're proposing here?" Snape asked carefully.

"I don't usually like admitting this kind of thing, but I need help. This shite is way too out of control. This is all... I mean it's _nutters!_ It's just too bloody stressful trying to tiptoe around these mental bastards. I've been a bundle of nerves for weeks now, ever since my lovely coworkers started thinking I'd be better off dead."

"No offense, but I can't even figure out how you managed to get into the Ministry in the first place. Your escapades during your schooling didn't exactly display promising qualities. If I recall, you also had a little _problem_ that should have been enough to get you barred right neatly..."

Derik rolled his eyes. "Ever hear of a phase? I was dealing with a whole lot of stress. Luckily I eventually discovered the amazing tranquilizing effects of a good hard shag. Bloody life saver, that!" He said with a little chuckle, "Still, you're absolutely correct. By rights I should never have been able to get into an Auror's robes unless I was shagging one! Admittedly I was curious enough to sneak a peek at my official Ministry profile once. Apparently, the deciding factors were my brilliant mind and talents... and that their psychological tests indicated that I had a certain moral... _flexibility. _Apparently that's something they like in their 'peace keepers'. Ironically, that flexibility seems to make dealing with the _Death Eaters_ almost easier for me than the other Aurors. Not that I really want to _be_ a happy little snake worshiper, but I can relate with them a bit better. Lucius is a pretty interesting bloke once you get to know him... even if some of his little pastimes are pretty _disgusting._ He's a bit overly ambitious as well, but in that secretive kind of way. Still, he seems to really like me, and he's a very interesting conversationalist. My point is that at least here they're up front about their mental instabilities and psychotic tendencies. There's a certain purity to it really. My unit, on the other hand... they all have hair triggers and are the most two-faced lot you've ever come across! I'm normally a pretty easy going bloke, so this is just..." He shook his head. "I've had to wipe stuff from _five_ of them already just to keep them from killing me outright! If this keeps up, sooner or later someone's gonna notice that everyone has unexplainable gaps in their memories! I'm brilliant, but... I still need help if I'm going to have any hope of getting through this."

"And just what makes you think telling me this is going to get you anything other than a one-way trip to the dungeons?"

Derik gave a little snort of amusement, "Ya, sure. Give it up, Snape. You may have these blokes fooled, but we both know that you wearing the little mask and bowing to the snake lord doesn't make you a Death Eater any more than these robes make me an Auror. There's a certain mindset that is required, and you just don't have it. Decency's your downfall, in case you're curious."

Snape just glared at him mutely, unable to come up with a proper reply for that.

Seeing that he wasn't about to admit to anything any time soon, Derik rolled his eyes again, "Ok, fine. We'll wait on the verdict then. I tell you what... go back and chat it over with Dumbledore, and if you decide you want to risk it on me, just say the word and we can discuss why I'd be the most brilliant thing to ever happen to your side!"

"'My side'? Which side are you on right now?"

"Some one as always. Mine. Anyway, we'd best get going before my good mate Mr. Blond Ambition out there gets a wild hair up his arse and comes looking for us."

"That probably would be best." Snape agreed. Well, if nothing else, the boy's irreverent levity would help break up the tension a bit.

Derik started to turn to open the door, then paused, "Oh, and could you do me a favor whether you take me on or not?"

"Like what?"

"Get the psycho spawn away from Kevin. You're their teacher, so I wouldn't think that would be too difficult."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Cornfoot junior. I don't like that little bastard any more than I do his dad, so if you could work on making Kevin see reason, I would really appreciate it."

"Kevin Entwhistle?"

He nodded. "One and the same."

"What is Kevin Entwhistle to you?"

"Sign me up with Dumbledore and I'll tell you. Then again, Dumbledore probably already knows. Can't get much past that crafty codger. For the moment, let's just say Kevin's welfare is important to me and leave it at that."

"Well, _that_ much I can agree to. It's easy to see how bad Steven is for the boy, and Adrian's obviously less than pleased with the relationship as well, which put's Kevin's life at great risk. I've already tried talking to Kevin about it as a matter of fact. Not that he listened. I don't know how much good it'll do, but if the opportunity presents itself I'll try."

"Great. Now let's get out of here before Voldemort pops up. I _really_ don't want to meet that guy. I can deal with these blokes, but I'm not sure charm and fast talking are going to be enough to save my arse with _him_... and I'd rather not find out if at all possible!"

"You should probably leave soon then. He's here already. He's been here for some time now in fact. He summoned Goyle shortly after I arrived. Knowing his habits, he's probably discussing you with the other Death Eaters, gathering their opinions. He should be summoning you shortly."

Derik's eyes widened and Snape could see a bit of real fear in them. Well at least there was _something_ capable of phasing the boy. He had to admit that the fact that it took _the Dark Lord_ to do it was a bit impressive. He was obviously very strong of will and character, and if it was more than mere show he might well be a valuable asset, especially if he was on Lucius' good side. He wasn't aware the man even _had_ a good side.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"There you are at last!" Lucius said jovially as they entered his study. He set down the decanter of liquor he'd been pouring a drink from, then paused as he looked over at them. "I thought I said to bring the girl as well."

"Didn't figure you'd have any use for a stiff." Derik said with a negligent shrug.

Lucius looked from him to Snape. "Was it Goyle? I told him not to get carried away again!"

"Actually, Snape's the one who got a bit carried away while banging her." Derik said blithely.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, then strode up to Derik, grabbing his chin and examining his eyes.

"No need to manhandle the recruits, he's telling the truth." Snape said.

Lucius looked over at him, then flashed him a little smile. "I wouldn't hurt the boy. He's a damn sight more interesting to have around than _you_. I just find it hard to believe that _you_ of all people would have killed a girl while shagging her." He said, shifting over a bit and slipping his hand into Snape's robe, fishing in the inside breast pocket. He pulled out the blue locket of hair. "My, my... apparently it _was_ you." he said, turning it over in his fingers.

Snape plucked the locket back out of his hand, secreting it away once more. "You _did_ say she was mine to do with as I pleased, did you not?"

"Yes... but I never thought you'd _kill_ her. Not really your style, now is it?"

"I didn't _intend_ to. I know how you are about disposing of your little pets yourself. I put a tie around her neck. I figured she'd be quieter if she was having to fight for breath. Guess I held it a bit too tight, or simply a bit too long. Accidents happen."

Lucius gave a little nod. "Hate it when that happens. That's why they created silencing spells and muting collars, you know. Wonderful little devices, muting collars. Just slap one on and it keeps working as long as you like without refreshing. I can get you one if you like. All you have to do is ask."

"I wanted her quieted down, not silenced. Hardly seems like you're shagging a real person if they don't make at least _some_ noise!"

"I must admit that I agree with you. As chance would have it, several years ago I figured out how to set the collars so that they can scream all they like, but they can't articulate words. You can even lower the maximum volume level if you like. Brilliant if I do say so myself. I had one bit of fluff that had an absolutely wondrous scream, but wouldn't stop begging and pleading. It got annoying after a while. If I wanted to be nagged the whole time I would have shagged _Narcissa!_"

"Yes, well I don't think I will require one of those either. I have no plans to repeat it. I was simply working out a little sexual frustration."

Lucius sighed and nodded again, "That's your biggest problem, Severus! You hold too much in. You let yourself get all pent up and things like this happen. What's the matter, that little crumpet Oblique cut you off?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "I don't know how you lot found out about that, but as I told Bellatrix last time I was here, that was just a rather extended fling. She's very obliging, and not bad in the sack, but there's only so much inane chatter one can stand. Besides which, I think she was starting to think I liked her for more than an occasional shag. I hate it when they start to get clingy. I'm the one who put an end to it."

"Pitty." Lucius muttered, "The pickings are rather slim around there. You sure you want to go alienating the best bit of tail available to you? Then again, there are all those delectable teenaged girls to choose from as well..."

Snape sighed. "My duties include retaining my position at Hogwarts. That wouldn't be possible if I started banging my students, now would it? I take my duties very seriously."

Lucius smirked. "Such a noble sacrifice for our cause. I don't know how you do it. I certainly wouldn't be able to resist with so many delicious little tidbits parading about right there in front of me. You are a true saint!"

"No kidding." Derik said, smirking as well. "I saw some of the hot little bints around that place... no wonder you got so carried away. They must torment you terribly. Especially with those little school uniform skirts! Those always drove me nutters..."

"Yes, yes... can we please change the subject? So your bit of fluff died. She wasn't bad, but she wasn't amazing, and I know full well you've got plenty more where that came from. Did you have anything of real substance to discuss with me?"

"Touchy tonight, are we?" Lucius asked with a smirk. "Very well. Our Lord is a very busy man as you can well imagine, so he has decided he hasn't the time to waste on a drawn out explanation of an event that doesn't really affect him. He did, however, want me to inform you both that he has decided to name young Mr. Biddles here as our new currier."

"And what exactly am I to be doing as a 'currier'?" Derik asked warily.

"Nothing strenuous, dear boy. In fact, you're already doing it." He looked over at Snape, "He will play liaison between here and Hogwarts. He will visit you once a week. You will pass on any pertinent information that the Dark Lord should know to him. He will return here with it. Once he's passed on his information, he will return to you with our Lord's reply. Simple as that."

"If our Lord feels the need for weekly updates, I will of course oblige... but surely there is a better way to relay that information to him. Perhaps we could set up a..."

"Those are his orders." Lucius cut in with a decidedly cold tone.

Snape let out a little, slightly irritated breath. "How am I to explain him visiting me every week? Visiting me _twice_ as a matter of fact! People will certainly start to wonder."

"Finding a plausible excuse is your problem. Why don't you two discuss it amongst yourselves. This is a very bright boy, and you've always been a rather crafty one as well, haven't you? I'm sure between you, you can come up with something."

"Very well." Snape said, carefully keeping his tone light. He was sure Lucius would be more than happy to tell the Dark Lord if he showed any more resistance to his idea. If it was indeed the Dark Lord's plan at all. Still, he couldn't afford to question Lucius' honesty right in front of him.

"Ace. What say I accompany you back and we can discuss it over a fire whiskey at the Three Broomsticks?" Derik asked, clapping his hand on Snape's back companionably.

"Actually, I thought perhaps you might want to meet the Dark Lord. He's very interested in you." Lucius interjected.

"Oh... well do you think you could hang about for a bit then, Snape?" Derik asked.

Snape felt Derik's hand take a hold of a bit of his robe behind his back, felt the slight trembling in it. "Does that have to be _now?"_ Snape asked calmly, "I really need to be getting back. Dumbledore saw me leave. He'll have guessed where I was going and will expect an update. The longer I'm gone, the more excuses I'll have to come up with, so if we're to work out some kind of feasible excuse for this boy's presence we need to get to it. Unless of course the Dark Lord has commanded the audience."

Lucius eyed him, glancing over at Derik as well for a long moment before smiling. "By all means you should run along then. I just thought he'd want to meet his new Lord."

"I'm sure he'll have plenty of opportunities for that since he'll be visiting on a weekly basis."

"Indeed. Very well. It's been a true pleasure meeting you, Mr. Biddles. I'll have Cornfoot take care of casting the stabilizing spells on you so the Labyrinth doesn't trap you again. It has a series of disorienting hexes and such on it, you see. You were truly fortunate to find your way into the Dungeons before one of the wandering creatures found you and finished you off. Here are the new wards to keep those at bay while I'm at it. I do hope he and his men got away unscathed before theirs ran out." He said insincerely, handing him a number of innocuous little coin-like charms. "I may have been a few minutes early when I canceled those..."

Derik chuckled. "Oh well. You didn't have a watch on you. Surely he couldn't blame you for that." He said, pocketing the charms.

"Yes, well I very much doubt he'll see it that way, but that's what makes it amusing, now isn't it? Send him my regards, won't you?"

"Of course. Come on, Snape, I need to make a stop off on the way."

"Very well. Just make it quick." Snape said gruffly, leading him out of the study.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"He declined the meeting, just as you suspected he would, my Lord." Lucius said as he dropped down to one knee before Voldemort.

Voldemort waved him back up to his feet. "I would be very much surprised if he hadn't. He was always a cautious boy. Never a coward by any means, but calculating. He'd want the lay of the land before getting himself in too deeply."

"You know him, my Lord?" Lucius asked in surprise.

"Not really." Voldemort said somewhat vaguely. "Observed him from afar a couple of times when he was a child. He's grown up much since then, but he doesn't appear to have lost his more admirable characteristics."

"So his father _was_ one of your followers?"

"Biddles? For a time early on before the war really warmed up. Our arrangement was quite _lucrative_ for him, but he turned out to be an ungrateful wretch. We had a bit of a falling out. It ended _unfortunately_ for him. I believe the boy told you of its outcome."

"If his father turned from you, what makes you think the son will be so different?"

Voldemort chuckled softly. "Biddles was his father only on paper. I made sure some of his mates insisted he wished his remains to be incinerated so none would ever be able to prove that. The boy takes nothing but the family name and fortune from his 'father'."

"But... then who _was_ his father? Did his mother merely get herself pregnant to get the fortune as the authorities suspected?"

"No. She had no choice in the matter. I selected her for the privilege. That's what the falling out was over in fact. He never got the opportunity to inform her though. For all I know, she may well believe Biddles _was_ the father. Derik is the product of one of my earlier experiments."

"An 'earlier experiment'? Surely you don't mean the one involving..."

"Facis. Precisely."

"Well that would certainly explain the eyes and... _other things_... but I thought all of the subjects were disposed of afterwards..."

"Not quite all."

"But why was he allowed to survive? Forgive my impertinence, my Lord, but the experiment was a failure."

"True... for its _intended_ purpose it was. Still, much can be learned from one's failures... some of the greatest discoveries were made while in search of something entirely different. Out of curiosity, I let one live. Just wanted to see how he turned out. Besides, despite my hold over him, I was only able to get Facis to cooperate with the experiment by swearing an oath not to kill them all if it didn't go as I desired... but I technically only had to leave _one_ living to fulfill that oath."

"I'm sure he didn't care for that interpretation." Lucius said with a malicious smirk.

"It was his own fault he was so trusting. I don't know what he was complaining about, though. I was nice enough to let him chose which would live."

"Very gracious of you."

"_I_ thought so." Voldemort replied with a slight shrug. "His kind are so temperamental about such things. Oh well. Still, some good may yet come of it. I'll wager that boy is much stronger than he lets on. All things considered, he has almost frightening potential. Well, it would be frightening to anyone but me that is. If he tries to challenge me, he'll not find it easy."

"The boy couldn't possibly hope to best you, no matter his origin, My Lord." Lucius said piously.

"Even if his strength grows to rival my own in time, it will never become a worry for me. You and the others, on the other hand, had best not taunt him. The boy is under my protection. Pass that along to the others, but do not tell them why."

"It shall be our secret, my Lord." Lucius said, bowing his head respectfully.

"Bellatrix knows as well, of course. She found it rather amusing, I must say. She said she knew there was something about him she liked."

Lucius carefully hid his little flash of irritation. He had thought he was confiding in him. It chafed to know he wasn't the only one Voldemort had deigned to let in on the secret, or even the _first_. "Well I would have to say she _did_ seem rather taken with him. I've never seen her allow any other man to strip her naked and shag her on the dining room floor in front of witnesses." He said with a hint of amusement, hoping Voldemort wouldn't be quite as pleased with her if he knew the full extent of how she'd let the boy debase her. It was well known that she had been sequestered away with the Dark Lord on a number of occasions, and what they were up to during their little retreats was pretty easy to guess from her attitude around him. "And then to let him order her around like that. I certainly never expected to see her let any man make her crawl around on her hands and knees!" He added with a chuckle.

"She only lets _real men_ treat her like that." Voldemort said. His thin lips wore a little smile, but his eyes were cold and narrowed. "In my chambers, the bottoms of her feet are not allowed to touch the floor." He shifted closer, lowering his voice, "She tells me _everything._"

"Ah." Lucius said softly. That shot wasn't even veiled. Voldemort was obviously well aware of his attempt to work a little wedge between him and his playmate, and the icy undertone told him exactly what would happen if he tried it again.

"I need to get back to my studies." Voldemort said crisply.

Lucius stifled a sigh of relief. The atmosphere had become decidedly uncomfortable for him. "Of course, my Lord. Forgive me for keeping you so long." Lucius said, bowing his head deeply.

"As for the boy... as I said, he's off limits. Make sure Cornfoot and his men know that as well. If Biddles persists in his efforts to avoid meeting with me, I will tolerate it for now. Just don't let him off too easily. If he doesn't come to me on his own, I will inform you when I decide to force the issue."

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort waved him away dismissively and he quickly took his leave.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are you doing? It's obviously closed." Snape said a bit impatiently.

"I'm sure they won't mind." Derik said, rapping on the door of the shop again.

"Why do you need sweets at this hour anyway? And for that matter, why aren't you at Honeydukes if you have such a sweet tooth?"

Derik snorted, "Honeydukes is fine if you want the average, mass produced type. This place is special. I guarantee you will never find another place with finer chocolates. The pastries are pretty memorable as well." He stepped back, looking up. "Ah, here we go." He said as he spotted the drapes shift in the newly lit window above.

Snape glanced over, trying to keep an eye on two rather dodgy looking men across the street that were hanging around the entrance to the Hog's Head, swilling from dark, unmarked bottles and watching them openly. Snape sighed. He hated this part of Hogsmeade. It reminded him of Knockturn Alley. "Anyone ever tell you it's rude to wake the proprietor in the middle of the night just so you don't have to come back during normal business hours? Just come back tomorrow for Merlin's sake."

"Don't lecture, Snape. I'm not your student anymore." Derik said with a smirk.

They fell silent as they saw movement through the window. There was a thin woman in a dressing gown and slippers approaching carrying a small lantern. She held it up a bit higher as she reached the door, then smiled and unlocked the door. As soon as she opened it, Derik stepped in and whisked her up into a hug.

"Ah, my beloved Kelsey, the prettiest girl in town!" He purred, setting her down and nuzzling her, making her blush.

Even in the sparse light, Snape could see a number of scars marring the girl's face, made more noticeable by her blush. There were also two rather nasty scars across her neck that crossed in the middle like an X. He got a slightly sick feeling in his stomach, recognizing the 'calling card' of one of his fellow Death Eaters. He'd had a serious cutting fetish. Snape hadn't been sorry when he'd died before the last war ended. This young woman couldn't have been more than a child back then. How she'd survived was beyond him.

Derik sighed, "Oh how I'd love to throw you over my shoulder and carry you off into the night and make you mine... but then if I tried, Warren would probably use that wand he's pointing at my back..."

Snape spun as there was a deep chuckle behind him. There was a tall, sturdily built man standing less than a pace behind him. He had on a dark cloak over his night clothes and was tucking away his wand. "Get your paws off my woman or I'll curse you into next month, Biddles!" He growled as he brushed past Snape, though his tone was amused.

Derik released Kelsey and wrapped himself around Warren. When he backed off a pace after a moment, he looked him over. "Bloody Hell, squirt! You experimenting with Engorgement charms or just been downing daily shots of Skelegrow?"

"Maybe if you didn't bugger off for years on end... Blimey! Look at you! Did you get _younger???_"

"Oh stop! You worked on developing your body... I felt my _brain_ was more important." Derik said loftily.

Warren let out a snort of amusement and ruffled Derik's hair. "Still a scraggly cuss, aren't you?"

"This from the guy who apparently can't find the time to use a two second shaving spell?"

Warren felt the half an inch of somewhat scruffy growth on his chin. "What can I say? She likes the rugged look! And what's with those robes? The authorities after you for impersonating an Auror yet? There's no way they really let you become one!"

"I'm afraid there is. I'm in the top unit in fact. I was making all the lower level Aurors look too bad, so they had no choice really... Ah, the trials of being this damn gifted..." Derik drawled with a thoroughly insolent tone.

"Probably just the last unit that hasn't tossed you out on your ear yet! Well it's official, I've lost any lingering traces of respect I might have had for the Ministry now." Warren chuckled, elbowing him in the ribs. His amusement faded a bit as he looked Snape over. "Why'd you bring the greasy, hook nosed bat?"

"I see your acne has finally subsided, Mr. Pracher." Snape said dryly. Without Derik's clues, he never would have guessed this young man was the scrawny scarecrow that used to follow Derik almost religiously.

"Piss off, you bloody wanker!" Warren replied.

There was silence for a heartbeat, then both young men broke into boisterous laughter. "I've always wanted to say that to his face!" Warren gasped cracking up so bad that tears of mirth were rolling down his cheeks. Kelsey smiled but remained silent. After a moment she tapped Warren's elbow, glancing around significantly at the other buildings, a couple of which now had lit windows above them.

"Yes, dear." He said placatingly, then stepped over to the door. "Let's get the door shut before we wake the whole bloody neighborhood." He rolled his eyes when Snape didn't move. He stepped out, putting his arm around Snape's shoulders. "Just playing about with you. Come on in, you old snake. You can't be as bad as you used to be if Derik let himself be seen with you."

Snape let himself be all but dragged into the shop with serious trepidation. He was thankful when Warren released him as soon as they were in, closing the door behind them. The young man brought up the lights with a flick of his wand, then slipped it back away, starting to take the chairs down from one of the three little tables set about the small shop. Snape wandered over, looking into the display cases of sweets. They had a rather impressive variety, though only a few cases contained ones that appeared to be laced with potions. These were marked Cheering, Calming, Day-dream inducing and the like. Overall, the collection appeared to all be of a pleasant nature, 'Pleasure' being the most risqué amongst them. They didn't appear to carry any of the more crass ones like Honeydukes often did. He'd seen some of those wares carrying labels professing them to contain hidden Love potions or to induced lust or even gag (and sometimes downright _malicious_) potions to give to your enemies. Apparently these people didn't stoop to such levels, even though those kinds of sweets seemed to have a rather high turnover rate, especially this close to a school.

"So... what brings you around after all this time? Were we late on a delivery?" Warren asked as they settled into their seats.

"Not to my knowledge. I needed one of your famous assortments and since I was in the neighborhood I thought I'd come by in person to get it and see the place. Haven't been here in... what? Three years?"

Kelsey hurried over behind the counter and started putting together the assortment for him. Snape wandered away from the cases, leaning against the post beside the door and hoping this wouldn't take too long. He didn't really have to make up excuses for Dumbledore of course, but that didn't mean he wanted to lurk in the shadows while Derik reminisced with his old schoolmate all night.

"Try a bit over _five_. You're still our best customer though. You obviously haven't changed. Never seen so many orders for so many different girls!"

"Oh come on. Not _that many_ girls." Derik said, looking slightly embarrassed.

_"Ten_ last month alone isn't that many?"

"Yes, well... just trying to introduce more customers to your amazing chocolates!"

"Mmhmm... Sure. Tell me, cause I've been simply _dying_ to know... who's Colette?"

"Colette? She's just a lovely woman I know..." Derik said evasively. "More of a friend really."

_"You?_ _Friends_ with a _woman?_ You've been sending her deluxe assortments once a month for over _four_ _years_ now! Either you're trying to make her fat, or she's more than just a friend."

"We're just friends. Then again, she _could_ do with a bit more padding."

"Sure you're not in love with her or anything?"

Derik laughed. "She has a special place in my heart, but nothing more. In fact, her _girlfriend_ would kick my arse if I even thought about trying to make it more. Not that Colette would be interested anyway. Sure we shagged a couple of times, but that was even before I started sending her chocolates, and it was more of an experiment really. Neither of us were ever really interested in a _relationship_. Besides, unless I grow some bristols and lose some of my favorite bits, she's never going to see me as particularly attractive. She only shagged me in the first place because she liked my eyes."

"Whatever you say." Warren said disbelievingly. He draped his arm over the back of Derik's chair. "You know... Kelsey and I have been hitched for a good three years now..."

"Finally made her an honest woman, did you? Can I assume my invitation got lost in the post?"

"No. We didn't really have a big wedding or anything. Didn't have the time or money. Just had a man from the Ministry and Troy there. No guests. Besides... thought it might be a bit awkward to have you as the witness since..."

"Since you stole her from me?"

Warren sighed. "Oh come on, mate..."

"I'm joking." Derik said with a grin, "We both know you were far better for her. Even as a gangly punk you had more to offer her. I never would have been able to handle a life in one place with a nine to five job." Warren opened his mouth to comment, and Derik quickly pushed on, "So how's Troy? Still got that bookstore next door?"

"Ya. Still having a hard go of it, just like us. Doesn't matter how amazing his collection of old and rare books is. The crowd that frequents the Hog's Head aren't exactly the type looking for sweets or books, and they're the only ones who really come down this way. Not to mention that people just don't want to be reminded of the war, especially now. Kelsey makes the chocolates in the back while I run the shop. We shouldn't have to do that, but we can't make it with only you and a few local regulars. Madam Puddifoot has been buying pastries to sell in her shop lately. That's about the only way we can sell to the regular tourists. Troy... well he's lucky if he gets a customer once or twice a week. Even with those, most of them are just browsers or people looking for one particular book, and if he doesn't have it they just leave. I don't know why he hangs on to the place really. I know it was his father's, but it would have folded years ago if he didn't own it outright and have that tiny war victim stipend and tax exemption. Still... I think he'd be far better off to just sell the place. It's not right for him to sit in there day after day, dawn til dusk all alone with his books. Hell, he hardly ever leaves the building! He really needs to get out and find someone."

Kelsey came over, sitting the large box of sweets in front of Derik, then smacking Warren's arm with the back of her hand. She made a series of quick hand gestures, then turned. He snagged her up, pulling her into his lap. "I know he loves the place and those dusty old book, precious... but they don't warm his bed at night, do they? He needs a _woman._ I very much doubt he's going to find one there."

She made another couple of gestures and he sighed, holding her to him. "That shouldn't matter. He's a wonderful, loving man. Some day someone's going to see beyond the surface." He reached up and pulled her hand away as she fingered the scars on her neck. "I don't even see those anymore, and you know it. You are a radiant beauty and always will be. Hell, I still can't figure out how I managed to get a woman as fine as you. I know I don't deserve you."

Derik snorted, "You can say that again! And if he ever forgets that, you just find me!"

She grinned, blushing brightly again and swatted at him. He caught the hand and kissed it before releasing it.

"So," Warren said before Derik could head him off again, "When are _you_ going to settle down with some lovely young creature of your own and start a family?"

"You know me... still too young and wild..." Derik said, his smile looking a bit forced.

"What happened with Australia? You were there for a good four or five months, and we hardly got any orders from you other than standing birthday orders and the like. Adams said he though he'd heard you were planning on settling there."

Derik just shrugged and shook his head, not really looking at him.

Warren sighed. "Your libido betray you again?" He asked softly.

Derik shook his head again, flashing him a smile that didn't reach his eyes, then rose. "Well I'd best be off." He said with forced cheerfulness.

"But you only just got here." Warren said sadly.

"No help for it. You need sleep so you can get up and open the shop in the morning, I've got a report to start on and Snape's got to get back to torturing students. We really must be going." He fished in his pocket and set five galleons on the table for the chocolates. "I know it's a bit late, but do I get to kiss the bride?"

Warren gave him a little smile. "Sure. Just don't make a habit of it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Derik said, leaning down and giving Kelsey a somewhat lingering kiss, then pulling away only slightly. "Remember what I said. If this oaf gets out of line, my bed is always open to you. Well, I can make room in it for you at any rate."

Kelsey smirked, flicking the tip of his nose with her finger.

He straightened up and grabbed up the box. "Oh, and here you go." He said, pulling out the heavy pouch of galleons and plopping it on her lap. She loosened the strings and peered in, her eyes going wide.

"We can't accept that! We're managing alright, really. We don't need..."

"Hey, I got to kiss the bride, so you're entitled to a belated wedding present. I didn't have time to do much shopping, but I imagine that'll fit. Take care." He said, giving them a little wave and pushing Snape ahead of him out the door before they could find another excuse to return the money.

They walked back towards the main road in silence for a few moments. "Rather generous gift." Snape said softly as they turned towards the Three Broomsticks.

Derik just shrugged, "Just something I won off those slobs I work with. They were daft enough to bet I couldn't shag Bellatrix."

Snape looked over at him sharply, "You...?"

"Yep. Right on the dining room floor. Then we had a couple hours of playtime back in her room. She certainly is a feisty one."

"That probably wasn't the wisest thing to do. Bellatrix isn't exactly _stable_ if you hadn't noticed, and she tends to get obsessed quite easily."

"She mentioned you two used to shag. Said you were going at it pretty enthusiastically in every closet and alcove you could find." Derik said, his youthful stride quickly putting him ahead of Snape by several paces.

Snape rolled his eyes and steadfastly kept the same pace. "It was only for a couple of weeks during our schooling and I was simply on the rebound. I certainly never wanted a _relationship_ with her, and if I knew how long she'd carry on the resulting obsession I never would have touched her. Don't fool yourself; Azkaban only furthered her insanity, it certainly wasn't the _start_ of it. I don't know if they dropped her on her head repeatedly as an infant or what, but we first met when we were about ten, and she was already half cracked. I would tell you to get out while you still can, but unfortunately, it's probably already too late for that."

"Well I don't mind. They assured me they wouldn't be breaking the husband out any time soon, and I quite enjoy banging her. She's an absolutely brilliant shag. A bit wearing on the body, but it's worth it." He glanced back at Snape with a smirk slowing his pace only slightly to keep them in easy talking distance, "She says I'm a better shag than you, by the way."

"I was a _teenager_, and she's had decades to forget, so don't congratulate yourself too much."

"Is the mighty Snape feeling a little challenged by the 'punk kid'? Well, I probably _have_ had far more experience, so I guess it's understandable."

"You may be better than I was as a _child_, but I wouldn't assume that still holds true." Snape said, trying to keep his voice even. The boy certainly hadn't lost his ability to get under his skin. "Did the girl in Australia dump you for someone better? Is that why you feel you must make yourself feel sexually superior to all those around you?"

Derik stopped dead. Snape came to a stop behind him, but Derik didn't turn.

"Maybe you're right. We really need a current measure. How about I shag Granger and we can let _her_ decide who's better?"

His words sent a shot of fear through him. "What are you talking about?" Snape said warily, his eyes narrowing.

"Well she seemed to have a rather high opinion of your prowess in the sack, but then she was a virgin, so I'm not sure she really knows what a good shag is yet, so maybe if I rocked her world she'd change that opinion..." Derik still hadn't turned, but his previously light tone had gotten a decidedly cold edge to it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Snape said in a carefully controlled voice. Surely Hermione hadn't said anything!

"So you're saying you don't recall shagging your trusting little student in your very own bed? And then again in the shower? Surely you're not old enough to be having memory loss already..."

"How could you possibly...?" Snape hissed before he could stop himself.

"It was all there in her mind. If you are going to bang your students, you should really teach them to Occlude first. She's an open book."

"You used Ligilimency on a student without just cause?" Snape snapped.

Derik turned, glaring at him. "Please!" He hissed, angry tears glistening in his eyes, "She was practically _screaming_ it at me she was so emotional. You're the one who led the girl on until she was quite obviously infatuated with you. Then you sealed the deal by taking her virginity and making her fall hopelessly _in love_ with you. I could almost forgive you for that... I mean shite happens, right? Can't control our hearts, despite age barriers... but to dump her the next day? That's bloody _pathetic!_ You were absolutely right, you _don't_ deserve her! As for how I found out, I _refuse_ to be lectured on morals and propriety by a bloody _Death Eater_, so don't you _ever_ get that morally superior fucking attitude with me again! And don't talk shite about stuff you have no bloody clue about!"

Snape watched in stunned silence as he stormed off. His mind was awhirl. What was Derik going to do with this information? Had he already told anyone? But the question that kept resurfacing again and again was... could Hermione really be _in love_ with him? He'd known there was an infatuation, certainly. She never would have so much as kissed him otherwise... but he'd never imagined it could run much deeper than a simple fancy, a childish case of puppy love perhaps. Could it possibly be _love?_ He found the concept nearly impossible to believe. It was just preposterous. Then again, why would Derik make that up? Knowing he shagged her, no matter the reason, was damning enough. Was he just saying it to mess with his mind? Possible.

He found himself walking slowly towards the Three Broomsticks. He arrived and entered, and yet his mind still couldn't seem to get past that question. He glanced around, finally spotting Derik at a booth in the darkest back corner. He was already settled in with a bottle of firewhiskey. Snape hesitated for a moment, but then headed over. He really had to work this out with the boy, no matter what. If nothing else, he had to know if he planned on revealing what he knew, and to whom. If it was to Dumbledore or the Ministry, it would be best to be prepared for the fallout. If it was to the Dark Lord... well he'd already had to kill today, so he supposed he might as well have a bit of mental alteration on his conscious as well. He didn't like the idea, but the Dark Lord finding out about Hermione would surely lead to the girl's death. He was willing to do what he had to to prevent that. He found himself slightly surprised to realize that he was even willing to kill the boy if all else failed. That idea didn't set well with him at all. There were few people he was willing to kill to protect... Dumbledore was the only one that came to mind at the moment, Draco possibly... but there had been more in the past... still, never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that _Hermione Granger_ would some day make it onto that rather short list.

Derik glared up at him, giving him a little irritated snort, then knocking back a rather healthy shot of firewhiskey. "Came to work damage control?" He grumbled as he refilled the little glass.

Snape took that as invitation enough, claiming the bench across from him. "I must admit that I have the need to know what you are planning on doing with that information."

"For the moment, my only plans are to get thoroughly plowed. Care to join me?"

"I hardly think alcohol is going to solve anything."

"Maybe not, but it's a better plan than putting my faith in _you!_ I don't know what I was thinking. You hated me when I was in school and you hate me now. I have no clue what made me entertain the idea that you might be able to look beyond the boy you knew back then."

Perhaps he was right. Snape realized that he had, indeed, been thinking of him as he had back then. It was hard not to when faced with him like this, little changed but his clothing. Even his hair looked precisely the same way it had back then. He supposed he may well have changed in the years since he'd known him, even though he was still as outwardly arrogant. He had judged him a bit more harshly in school as well. His attitude and constantly messy hair style... not to mention that little smirk he got whenever they both knew he had done something wrong, but it couldn't be proven... it reminded him unsettlingly of James Potter. He knew there was no way the boy could be James' issue considering the less than adequate age difference, but that didn't mean the similarities didn't chafe him.

"Why thank you." Derik said, smirking and lifting his glass in a little salute. "James was my idol. He lived next door to me. Ever since I could walk I followed him around everywhere when he was home on holiday. He was like the big brother I never had."

Snape narrowed his eyes, slamming up his mental barriers. How had he done that? There was no way he could have simply guessed what was on Snape's mind. Still, both of his hands were visible, and neither held his wand. He'd have to stay on guard around this one. He must have some natural Ligilimency talents like Dumbledore did. He certainly wouldn't have expected it from him, but it would explain his proficiency in the field of mental invasion and alteration. Before Snape could think up a proper reply for that comment, he saw Rosmerta approaching. He shifted back in his seat, trying to blend into the shadows as much as possible.

"Would you look at this! Derik Biddles! I could scarcely believe it when they told me you were here!"

"Ah, Rosy!" Derik sighed, pulling her into his lap and dipping her back, kissing her deeply. "The precious blossom amongst the thorns..." he murmured as he kissed his way down her throat.

She chuckled, but then fell silent as she spotted Snape. She cleared her throat uneasily, shifting back up a bit. "Severus." She said a bit warily.

"Sorry about him. Can't seem to shake him. A bit like a bucket of cold water, isn't he? I got you something." Derik said, reaching over and picking up the box of chocolates and handing it to her.

"For me? You are such a sweetie!"

He gave her another lingering kiss, then sighed. "I'm afraid I'm having one of those days..." He said sadly.

"Aw... you poor dear..." She sighed sympathetically, caressing his cheek, "Don't you worry, love. Rosmerta will take care of you!" She said, getting up and hurrying off.

She returned in just a moment with a tray, setting two more bottles of firewhiskey on the table and replacing his small glass with a rather larger one. Then she looked over at Snape. "Anything for you?"

"Some of your mulled mead, please."

Snape eyed Derik as he waited for his drink. Surely Rosmerta didn't expect him to drink three bottles of firewhiskey all on his own! Two would be poison level for just about anyone he knew this side of Hagrid... and two and a half would probably have even the half giant under the table (if he'd fit!). Still, Derik seemed to be swilling it down easily enough. He was about half way through the first bottle before she even returned with the tankard of mead. Snape nodded, putting a galleon on her tray.

"Just when did you start frequenting this place?" Snape asked curiously. Few but locals and Hogwarts students came here frequently enough to become so familiar with the staff. Derik had never, to his knowledge, lived in Hogsmeade, and this certainly shouldn't be 'the usual' for a student!

"I'm sorry... were you wanting to discuss _legal issues?"_ Derik asked with an innocent smile, batting his eyelashes.

Snape sighed and took a drink. An uneasy silence drew out between them as Derik finished off the bottle with downright shocking speed. He drank it like it was no more than butterbeer. As Derik poured his first glass from the second bottle, Snape set down his mead (that was still half full) and settled back, looking him over contemplatively.

"Thought up some brilliant excuse for me to visit you yet?" Derik asked, noting his stare, "Cause to tell the truth, I can't think of a single reason that would be even slightly credible. Unless of course you want me to start an investigation into your link to the Dark Lord or something."

"Do I need to bother thinking something up?" Snape asked softly.

Derik furrowed his brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Before I go to the trouble of figuring out visitation excuses, I'll need to know if you are going to be telling anyone. If you do, I'll lose my position, so there would be no reason for you to visit me."

"Ah. Yes. That." Derik said. He downed another glass before answering. "Like I said before, the only plans I have at the moment are to get royally pissed and then probably go nail Rosmerta. As for your dirty little secret..." He shrugged, "Truth be told, I kind of like having something over you. It can be our little secret for now."

"And just how long does 'for now' cover?" Snape asked warily.

"Well, until you piss me off to the point of having to chose between telling or committing murder. Either that or until it's the only thing between me or my loved ones and death... cause I tell you, you're not high on my buddy list right now, so any of my friends or family members quite frankly outrank you in my book at the moment. Well, except for my stepfather. You're head and shoulders above him, but that doesn't take much. Luckily for you, I don't have many friends, and even fewer family members. So... from that, I'd say you're relatively safe for now. Of course you'd be even _safer_ if _I_ was safer..."

"That's not up to me... but I'll ask." He replied grudgingly.

"Lovely. That's all I asked."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione looked up, seeing the boys approaching. She was about to go back to her homework when she noticed that they were looking at her oddly and uncharacteristically quiet. She set her quill down. "What's going on?" She asked curiously.

They settled down on the couch on either side of her. "Pomfrey finally let us see Dean." Ron said softly.

"How's he doing?" She asked, looking between them with a slight edge of worry. They looked so very... odd.

"He's doing much better. Pomfrey said he should be able to come back to the Tower by tomorrow night." Harry replied.

"Well that's good then." She said, still trying to figure out the reason for their uneasiness.

They both nodded.

She sighed. "I don't blame him for what happened!"

"We know." Ron said as they both nodded.

"Well then what's wrong?" She demanded, getting a bit irritated.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

"Tell you _what?"_ Hermione asked, furrowing her brow in confusion. What hadn't she told them? Well, that they had any opportunity of finding out anyway.

"That it was _Malfoy_ that pulled him off of you." Ron asked.

Hermione blinked. She'd never even thought to mention it. She had gotten used to the idea of Draco being more than a selfish, vindictive prat so gradually that she hadn't even realized just how jarring it must be for them that he would do such a thing. "Oh... that..." She muttered, her cheeks coloring a bit. "Does it matter?"

"'Does it matter'?!?" Harry asked incredulously, "My bloody _nemesis_ saves you for some bizarre reason and you don't think it's even worth a mention?"

"Not really." Hermione said a bit defensively. "It's not like he saved my life. I don't owe him a Wizard's debt because of it or anything."

"What's with you and Malfoy lately?" Ron asked, his brow furrowed in confusion, "You saved his life when the stupid prat poisoned himself, then he saves you when that bloody weed attacked you... and now he's pulling deranged classmates off of you on top of towers late at night?"

Hermione was getting decidedly uneasy with this line of questioning. They would never believe, or even _understand_ her if she were to tell them the truth. She just shrugged. "He only _helped_ save me in the forest because he owed me. The other night... well apparently he just saw the opportunity to throw Dean a beating without getting in trouble for it. He openly admitted he didn't even know it was me until after."

Seamus, who had come in behind them and taken a nearby seat gave a little snort, "Ya, right! Sounds to me like the slimy little git has a fixation on a certain girl. Maybe he's gotten tired of all those loose Slytherin girls and decided to go for you."

"He has _not!_" Hermione snapped irritably.

Ron sniggered. "You think Malfoy's gotten a fancy for _Mione?_ That's rich!"

Harry couldn't help but snicker at the thought as well.

"_Excuse me?_" Hermione asked acidly, glaring over at him, "And just why would such a thing be so far fetched?"

"Oh come on, Mione." Ron said with a little grin still on his face. "You know we all like you an all... but I mean _Malfoy_ getting a thing for _you?_ I mean he's obscenely rich, and the girls seem to think he's a bit of alright, despite the fact that he's a little Death Eater in training. Not to mention you're... well you're _Muggle born_, and we all know how he feels about those. Overall... I... well I doubt it'd be _you_ he'd go for." He finished a bit apologetically.

Hermione's cheeks went absolutely crimson. "So you're saying I'm not _good enough_ for _Malfoy?!?_"

"That's not what he was saying." Harry said quickly as Ron floundered for a reply. "You're just _really_ not his type. I mean you aren't exactly Death Eater wife material, are you? You'd be more like... I dunno... a Librarian's wife?"

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly. That was just insulting! She closed her mouth, glaring at both of them in turns. "_Viktor_ didn't seem to think I was so boring and unworthy of attention." She replied a bit stiffly.

Ron's cheeks colored and he immediately lost all remaining traces of his smirk.

"So he had a bookworm fixation." Seamus snorted, "Probably just one too many bludgers to the head. As for Dean... well he's the brainy type too in a way with that art shite. Besides, he wasn't going after the girl he _really_ wanted before for some reason. That made the pickings pretty slim for him unless he wanted to date outside the House, now didn't it? That's no reason to go getting a big head." Seamus chuckled. "I just thought maybe that wonky antidote Malfoy made up addled his brain a bit. Sounds like he's been stalking you ever since."

"Oh, so now his brains would have to be addled by some wonky potion for him to be interested in me?" Hermione asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Seamus gave a little shrug, "Most reasonable excuse I can think of. No offense, but normal blokes like us just don't find the stiff, bookish thing to be that much of a turn-on. You're going to have to loosen up and get your nose out of the books if you want to score yourself a boy."

"If _you_ are an example of the type who'd be interested, then _no thanks!_" Hermione spat irritably.

"Oh come on, Hermione!" Harry said defensively, "He's just trying to give you some constructive criticism."

"'Constructive criticism' my arse!" Hermione grumbled, glaring daggers at Seamus.

"Sounds like she _likes_ the idea that Malfoy might have a bit of a crush on her..." Tish Van Burkina said in a highly amused tone, strolling up. She went over to Seamus' chair, smiling down at him coyly, "Did I hear right? Someone said you broke up with Brown."

"Too right!" Seamus grumbled, his attitude turning a bit dark.

"Aw..." She said consolingly, taking a seat on his lap and draping herself up against him. "You poor thing... you must be so sad... I know how it is when long relationships end... would you like me to keep you company?"

Seamus looked her over. Her skirt was short, her blouse rather lower than was really decent and she was quite obviously without a bra. A little smile crept over his lips.

"_Sure_ you know how it is when relationships end. You're usually the one putting an end to them, aren't you?" Hermione asked waspishly. She'd seen the trampy little tart break up at least three couples already, and she was only fifteen! She knew Lavender and Seamus were probably quite completely over, but the speed with which this vulture was zeroing in on Seamus was just downright insulting!

"Oh bottle it, you prude!" Tish snapped back at her. "There aren't any Slytherins around here to protect you."

"I'm not a prude and I don't need anyone to protect me!"

"Sure! Tell me, if you're not a prude, why didn't you just let Dean finish what he started? If Shandra's any indication I'd say it would have been a pretty brilliant shag."

"Because I didn't _want_ to shag him! Not just spreading my legs for any boy who wants a go isn't being a prude! It's not being _the town bike!"_

"Calm down, Hermione..." Harry said, putting a restraining hand on her arm as she shifted forward on the couch in her vehemence. The few other people in the common room were starting to stare.

"Oh, so you _agree_ with her?" Hermione snapped.

Harry removed his hand, shifting back a bit in the face of her obvious anger.

"Moine! Calm down!" Ron muttered soothingly, "I mean let's be honest. You _are_ a bit of a prude..."

Hermione stood up, glaring down at them. "So that's how you feel, is it? Fine! Have it your way. Attention, everybody!" She called loudly to the others in the room, making sure she had their undivided attention. "It's true. I'd rather be _saved_ by a bloody _Slytherin_ than _RAPED_ by a bloody _Gryffindor!_ Apparently, that makes me a prude! You know what? I can live with that! Now if you lot don't mind, I'm going to take my things and go up and be prudish in the privacy of my own room." She snagged up her book, parchment, quill and ink, then turned to Seamus, "As for you, Seamus... enjoy your little _tramp_. Merlin knows everyone else already has!"

Tish's jaw dropped and the others all started sniggering as Hermione turned and stormed off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"That's the daftest bloody idea I've ever heard!" Derik snickered, his voice a bit slurred.

"Well I don't hear you coming up with any stellar ideas." Snape snorted, quaffing the remainder of his drink. He'd managed to keep his intake down to three meads, but the drink was rather potent. Unfortunately, it was also deceptively easy to drink and tended to creep up on you (and it didn't help that it was served in rather large tankards). He could feel the effects already. He still couldn't believe how well Derik was holding up though. He was now nursing his last glass of fire whiskey, the three bottles on the table completely drained. How the boy was even still _conscious_ by this point was beyond him.

Even as he thought that, Derik settled back, letting his head rest against the wall beside him. "Well maybe I _should_ take over. You're obviously too kaylied to make much sense anymore. Bloody Hell I'm tired. What time you got?"

Snape looked at his wrist... then the other... then realized irritably that he'd switched to wearing a pocket watch years ago. He hated imbibing in the company of others. It provided too many opportunities to embarrass himself. He pulled the watch out of its pocket in his vest and flicked it open. "Bloody Hell, it's past three in the morning." He said, glancing around as he tucked it back away. It wasn't until then that he realized that they were the last patrons. He could see the closed sign in the window, and Rosmerta was flicking her wand, putting the chairs on top of the tables and cleaning up. "Maybe we should..." He stopped as he glanced back over at Derik. He was either asleep or passed out. He watched him silently. He looked so very young and innocent. It was hard to believe what the boy was capable of.

Derik had agreed not to mention his secret for now... but he'd been awful loose with the circumstances that would make him tell... and he seemed so flighty... he gave every appearance of liking you one minute, then turned around and threatened you the next... He wasn't sure he could really count on him to keep the secret. He hated admitting it, but knowing the boy had been friendly with his greatest childhood nemesis in the past was a strike against trusting him as well, even though he had to have been a small child at the time. He knew James would have _loved_ finding a way to get Snape into trouble. Who's to say he hadn't pass that sentiment on to the boy? Perhaps he was merely waiting for the moment when the information could do the most damage.

Snape weighed his options for a long moment, then glanced over, seeing Rosmerta disappearing into the back room with a stack of serving trays. He heard the water faucet start up and the clinking of glassware. He looked back at Derik. He was out cold from the look of it. His defenses would be down. It would be so very easy to slip in and remove certain little memories. He fought with the morals of it, but only briefly. He slipped out his wand under the table in case someone should come back into the room before he finished, then muttered the spell softly.

A mental passage into Derik's mind opened before him. He closed his eyes to see it better. He slipped in... but quickly found himself in completely unfamiliar territory. Derik's mind was not laid out like it should be. It felt strange and almost alien. He let his mind drift forward, trying to locate the memory even though he was beginning to wonder if he'd be able to extract it even if he found it.

There was a sudden, brilliant spark of consciousness, and Snape was instantly ejected so violently it felt like his senses literally scattered. There was a terrible force bombarding his mind, ravaging it as it shoved him away. It felt almost as if a volcanic explosion had been aimed directly at him, burning and searing the very fabric of his mind. He drew back into the furthest reaches of his own mind to try to escape, but the force of it was so all-encompassing. There seemed to be nowhere it couldn't reach. He tried to erect his barriers, but they shredded like tissue paper as the force ravaged him.

After what felt like an eternity, the force calmed and withdrew, leaving behind a stillness so complete it felt for a moment like oblivion had claimed him.

"Stupid prat!" He heard a voice say from somewhere far away.

"What's all the ruckus in here?" A soft, feminine voice asked, "Oh lands! Can't I leave you boys alone for two bloody minutes?"

"Don't look at me. He's the one who decided to go for a little stroll through my loaf while I was out."

Snape felt hands and movement and blinked his eyes open, trying to make sense of what they showed him. There were dark forms hovering around over him, a hard wood floor under his back. He managed to get his arm to work, pushing the shadow away from him as it tried to slip its arm under his back, though it cost him a sickening wave of vertigo.

"Come on, lets get you to a room. I'll fix you up in the morning. I'm in no fit state to do it right now."

Snape struggled to get away, his inability to even see straight stirring an irrational feeling of panic in him.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" The voice grumbled irritably.

Hands seized Snape's head, thumbs pressing firmly but gently against his temples. Snape felt a cool tingling sensation flowing from the fingers, gently trickling through his mind like cool water. The fight drain out of him as a strange kind of lethargy claimed him. The voices and disjointed images faded away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snape slowly became aware once again, though it took quite some time before his surroundings made much sense. There was a bright light nearby... a window... the rest of the room slowly solidified, though there was nothing familiar about it. He shifted over onto his side. His body felt fine, but his head immediately went into turmoil. It felt like his brain was just so many shattered fragments shifting around inside his skull. It was disorienting and frightening.

He struggled up, though he kept his head as steady as possible, afraid bits would start spilling out if he moved too quickly. He directed his eyes back over to the window, struggling to make mental associations with what he saw. There was a street below... the early morning light just starting to creep into it. There were a couple of people he didn't know walking past. His eyes traveled up further. In the distance he could see a ratty old house on a hill. As he squinted he could make out boards over the windows and some kind of sign mounted on the fence surrounding it. He couldn't read the sign from there, but he got the feeling it was a warning sign of some sort. Slowly things started clicking into place.

The Shrieking Shack. That's what they called that place. Very slowly he realized he was somewhere in Hogsmeade. He couldn't remember what would be at this angle to it, but it didn't matter. Hogwarts was nearby. If he could get there he was sure he could make something to counter whatever this was that was making it neigh impossible to think clearly. He just had to _get there._

He got carefully to his feet, bracing himself against the wall and made his way to the door. He was in luck, it wasn't locked. He slipped quietly out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione got up extra early that morning. She could have done with a bit of a lie in, but she didn't want to run into anyone. She was quite embarrassed about her little blowup now that she'd had a chance to calm down. She had no doubt Tish was going to be pissed off at her for quite some time to come, and if she knew the boys, things were probably going to be a bit uncomfortable between them for a while as well. Not to mention that she was sure that little scene was going to be on everyone's lips by lunch time at the latest. All in all, she was quite keen to avoid... well pretty much _everyone_ at the moment. She should have just left or simply taken the moral high ground and ignored them. Still, it was so bloody irritating doing that all the time!

She finished getting ready, then checked the map (that she STILL hadn't returned). As she expected, the boys were still both in their beds. They'd probably be dead to the world for at least a few more hours. She smirked as she saw Theo and Litty in Slytherin, their dots almost indistinguishable from each other. As she was folding the map back up, she paused, spotting something in the Hospital wing. Dean and Shandra were cozied up together as well. Well no wonder those two hadn't returned to the Tower yet! She was glad they hadn't let what happened under the influence of the potions bar a relationship between them. She'd seen the little picture of Dean Shandra kept tucked away in her trunk. It was about bloody time she got together with him!

She grinned as she started to tuck the map away. She paused uncertainly, then glanced over to assure herself that Lavender (her only roommate currently present) was still soundly asleep. She was snoring softly, so she was definitely asleep. She refused to believe she snored, so she never thought to try to imitate the sound when she was faking. Hermione pulled the map back out, folding it open to the right spot. Snape's quarters were empty. She let out a little frustrated sigh. He had left the night before and never returned. She knew it was probably paranoia, but she was getting rather worried. She flipped around a bit, searching likely places on the map. She really needed to get Goyle to show her that sensor spell... but then it'd be a bit hard to explain why she had them set to show the whereabouts of the Slytherin Head of House.

She pause and let out a sigh of relief. There he was. She furrowed her brow. Why was he in the Potions classroom at this time of morning on a Sunday? Well, it didn't look like anyone else was moving around much yet, so it should be safe. Then again, risking it might not be wise. She battled with the conundrum for only a few moments before giving in. She hurried as quietly as she could down the stairs, flipping the folds about as she went. She didn't usually like to walk about with the map out, but she knew she should watch to make sure she wasn't spotted.

She slowed as she looked at the Gryffindor Common room. There were two dots there she hadn't spotted before since they were stationary. She tucked away the map, planning out what she would say. Couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk and post a letter she'd written? Well, it sounded vaguely plausible at least. She just hoped they didn't ask to see the letter. Maybe...

She slowed as she entered the room. There was no one in sight. She was about to take the map back out when she spotted a white bit of cloth draped over the back of the couch. She moved closer, peering past it. There were bits of clothing scattered about rather liberally, and Seamus and Tish were curled up in a blanket in front of the fire. It took very little imagination to figure out what they'd been up to by the way they were laying there entwined and quite obviously naked beneath the blanket.

Hermione stifled a snort of disgust. It was blatantly obvious they were hoping to be seen and trying to make sure it got back to Lavender that they'd been shagging. Seamus was being a royal arse about this whole thing. She'd love nothing more than to go fetch McGonagall and get them both a month's worth of detention... but if she did that, she couldn't see Snape. Besides... she supposed that things would probably be different if Seamus knew what had happened to Lavender. All he knew was that she'd done something to his best friend that had made him go nutters and turn into a sex driven animal, very nearly getting him killed as well. She slipped out the portrait hole, leaving them sleeping undisturbed.

Then again, if they were still there when she got back, she was definitely getting McGonagall!

She made it the rest of the way down into the dungeons uneventfully. She slowed as she neared the classroom, carefully tucking the map away. What was she to say? Well, she supposed she didn't really have to script out her conversations with him in advance anymore. He was unlikely to ridicule her as he had in the past if her thoughts and arguments weren't well thought out. It was hard to believe they had ever been so combative. He could be so eloquent and almost thoughtlessly affectionate when he lowered that cold facade. Still... she'd hate to just burst in on him.

She stopped at the door to the classroom, tapping on it softly. She waited, but there was no reply. She turned the knob, cracking it open a bit and peeking in. She opened it wider, looking towards the front of the classroom, perplexed. Snape's desk and the front couple of student tables had numerous jars, bottles and other miscellaneous containers on them. They just seemed rather scattered about, as if someone had been going through the shelves in a hurry, pulling things out at random. There was also a cauldron on his desk that was currently giving off a thick, sickly green-gray smoke. She hurried down to the desk, looking around for Snape as she went, but he was nowhere in sight. Might he have slipped out before she got there? Perhaps she'd put away the map too soon.

She surveyed the desk as she reached it. There were roots and stems near the silver knife that was laying there, but they were cut into wildly uneven bits that no potion instructions she'd ever seen would have called for, not to mention that it looked as if several different types had been chopped in the same space one right after the next, the leftover bits being allowed to mix with the new in a completely haphazard fashion. There were no measuring cups either, just little untidy heaps, one jar of some kind of globular seaweed laying on its side, the slimy contents ever so slowly sliding out like a giant slug. In several places she could see little trails through piles, as if someone had simply grabbed some with their bare hands.

She jumped back as a little fire ball erupted from the cauldron, darting up and leaving a blackened singe mark on the high ceiling. Oh that was definitely wrong! The greasy brown contents were starting to boil over, each thick blob of it that dropped into the flames sending up another fire ball. She quickly extinguished the flames and banished the contents of the cauldron before they could explode. If a glob the size of a sickle could singe the ceiling, that cauldron full could easily take out the entire classroom.

Well, if it had been a legitimate potion she would help him remake it, but it looked more like someone had broken into the classroom and been mucking about. Perhaps Snape had caught them at it and chased after them? But she hadn't seen anyone else in there with him on the map. She pulled it out again and looked at it. She blinked. Snape was in the closet. Why would he be there? Maybe whomever it was had gotten to those supplies as well.

Oh no! Had they done something to the spider demons? She stuffed the map back away as she hurried back to the closet door and opened it. As soon as she did, her stomach did a wild flip. Music burst forth. It was the same achingly sad song as before. Snape was crouched on the floor against the back wall, his knees drawn up with his arms wrapped around them, his forehead resting on his knees. He rocked back and forth as the music skipped and went back, repeating that one little bit of music over and over.

"Snape?" She said in a soft, tentative voice.

His head didn't raise, but he shook it a bit, somewhat convulsively. "Get out. Leave." He said, though he didn't sound at all himself.

She looked over at the spider demons that were all staring at him from their container on the shelf, their hoods half flared. The largest one looked over at her. A thought entered her mind. It was foreign, and not not precisely a word, but it translated into only one concept.

Broken.

She looked down at Snape and moved forward. He tried to scramble back, but there was nowhere for him to go. She settled down before him, reaching out, but he flinched away. Tears filled her eyes but she tried to blink them away. She'd never felt so afraid. Snape had always been the strongest person she'd ever known. For him to have been reduced to this... it was like the foundation crumbling beneath her.

"Snape, please." She said, trying to keep her voice even, "Tell me what's wrong. What happened to you? Let me help you."

"No. Go away! It's not safe." He said, his breathing ragged, his voice slightly hoarse. He looked up at her, his eyes wild and oddly lost looking. Even more frightening were the tears streaming from them. "_I'm_ not safe." He said, his eyes drifted down to a little hank of blue hair in his fingers. He sniffled, toying with it. "She... she looked so peaceful... just laying there... maybe... maybe she was just sleeping... if I could just touch her... if I could shake her... she would have woken up and everything would have been fine... I know it would have... but he wouldn't let me..." He let out a little sob, curling in on himself. "Why wouldn't he let me wake her up?" He said in a slightly muffled voice.

"Oh God..." Hermione said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Everything was so terribly wrong and she had no clue what to do. She shifted over, putting her arms around him though he tried once again to retreat from her. She finally got a good grip on him, holding him tight to her. "It's ok. Just calm down. Everything's going to be ok." She found herself saying, though it didn't feel like the truth at the moment.

She rocked him, stroking his hair soothingly. Very slowly his body started to lose its tension and unwind a bit. After a few minutes he gave in, slipping his arms around her. The wand he'd obviously forgotten about was dislodged from his hand as he did. She let out a silent sigh of relief as the pained echoes of music fell silent as it clattered to the floor.

"They're all spinning in my head..." He whispered, his breath still uneven and slightly labored.

"What are spinning?" Hermione asked gently.

"Everything! All the sharp little pieces. They just keep spinning in my head. They keep going faster and faster... smashing into each other and getting all mixed up and... and I'm not sure... not sure what's real... not sure what's memory and what's nightmare... Merlin let them be nightmares..." He sobbed, the slight trembling he'd had before increasing markedly.

"It'll be alright." She said again reassuringly. She wasn't sure if it was simply a mindless response, a mantra unconsciously trained into her by years of hearing her mother saying it to her... or a prayer. She'd never been a very religious person, even before discovering she was a witch... but right now she found herself praying. Whatever was she going to do? There was nothing she knew of that would enable her to help him herself. "I should get you some help." She said regretfully. She couldn't bear the thought of going, but if she stayed he might worsen beyond recovery.

"Don't leave me alone here... all I have is myself when I'm alone... and what I see frightens me..." He gave a little shudder. "I'm a monster..." he said in a hoarse whisper, clutching her tighter still. The way he held her was so urgent, so desperate. It almost felt as if his grip on her was the only thing keeping him from drifting away and losing his mind entirely.

"No you're not! You're a good man!"

He shook his head, then clenched his eyes shut and pressed his forehead to her shoulder as the motion seemed to pain him. "I've done such terrible things... If you only knew... you would hate me..."

"I could never hate you."

"You would if you saw what I'm seeing." He insisted.

She reached down and shifted his head up. She looked into those eyes she so adored, and the tortured pain they held tore straight through her. "Never." She whispered resolutely, gently kissing his lips.

After a moment, he started kissing back. His kiss was urgent at first, but slowly settled down. His trembling eased some. It wasn't up to his usual brilliant standards by far, but the feel of his trembling easing as the kiss drew out, brushing back the dark and disjointed images that plagued him, made it feel almost better than any other kiss they'd shared. She wanted so desperately to help him, to find a way to heal him and make him whole again... to find something that actually seemed to get a positive response from him was more than she could have hoped for.

"Oh bloody Hell! Not again!" A voice grumbled in disgust from behind her.

She broke the kiss, looking over and seeing Draco at the door to the closet, turning away. "Wait!" She called after him as he started to close the door.

He sighed and stopped. "I'm not going to tell..." He said in tired exasperation.

"No! It's not that! There's something wrong with Snape."

"Well that's pretty bloody obvious if he's going around..." Draco started, then fell silent as he glanced back, spotting Snape, who had once again buried his face against her shoulder. He moving forward, looking worried, "What..." He started, but then his eyes caught movement and he spotted the spider demons. He let out a startled cry, jerking back, his back hitting the shelves so hard the bottles and jars they contained all rattled and clinked together.

"It's ok!" Hermione said quickly as Draco reached for his wand.

"Ya, right! Tell that to Snape!" Draco growled, "Get him out of here!"

"They didn't do this to him!" She said in alarm. She blinked as another thought entered her mind. "You _are_ doing something to him? But why?!?" She asked, completely stunned.

"Because they're bloody _demons!"_ Draco growled, moving forward, his wand trained on them.

Hermione watched in alarm as they all flared their hoods, glaring at Draco with brightly glowing eyes. They hissed in unison and a hairline fracture formed in the glass of their container with a little ping.

Draco gasped as an alien presence encompassed his mind. The closet dissolved around him, then returned, but from a decidedly different perspective. He saw Snape entering, though he looked huge and oddly distorted. He looked agitated as he searched the shelves. His search seemed rather desperate, but in the end fruitless. He rested his forehead against one of the shelves, pounding his fist on the brace beam in frustration. He turned after a moment, continuing his search. As he came closer he could see Snape's eyes were red rimmed, could feel the pain and confusion he seemed to exude. Snape paused and looked up, almost directly at him. He reached up, his hand looking startlingly huge as it took the giant wooden box off of the shelf beside him. He set it on the counter far below and pulled out his wand. He waved it and muttered over the box, then opened it. He could feel Snape exuding a strange feeling of acceptance and almost relief as he pulled out a bottle. He felt something flare within him and Snape stumbled back, letting out a little cry and slumping down to the floor.

The closet righted itself around Draco and he blinked, disoriented. "They didn't cause the damage... they just stirred it up enough to disable him." Draco muttered, rubbing his temple.

"But why would they do that?" Hermione asked, stunned, and not a little curious as to what the demons had obviously shown him.

"Doesn't matter. We need to get him to his quarters and get Dumbledore." Draco said, slowly putting his wand away, though he continued watching the demons warily.

"What about Pomfrey?"

Draco snorted. "Not her forte. Dumbledore's the only one here who can help him if someone's been mucking about with his loaf."

"What do you think happened to him?" She asked worriedly as she picked up Snape's wand and tucked it away. Snape was still holding her and steadfastly ignoring everything else.

"No use speculating. We'll get him fixed up and then he can tell us."

Hermione nodded, then tried to gain Snape's attention.

Draco looked down at the open box laying on the shelf before him. It was one he was familiar with. It was usually very heavily warded. There was a bottle missing. He looked around, spotting it on its side nearby. He picked it up and looked at it. It was the euthanasia potion he'd helped him make. He let out a slightly pained sound, slipping it back into the box and resealing it. He'd suspected something of the like from what he'd felt from Snape. That feeling of fatalistic acceptance had struck an oddly familiar cord inside him. He looked up at the spider demons contemplatively. "Why would _you_ care?" He muttered.

He got another flash. Hermione was playing music to them, then with a flicker he saw Snape and Hermione snogging.

"AGH!" He growled as he came out of it, scrubbing his eyes though it did no good. "Don't you _EVER_ bloody well put shite like that in my head again!" He growled threateningly.

The largest one stuck its tongue out at him. He got the oddest feeling that the gesture meant the same thing to them. He also got the definite impression it was amused with his reaction.

Draco just glared at them, then went over, helping Snape to his feet. He didn't seem inclined to move much, but did so grudgingly when Hermione got up as well. Draco pulled them both out the door, then kicked it shut behind them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Well... to tell the truth, I hadn't really planned quite a bit of this chapter, it just seemed to happen. I have _no clue_ where about half of it came from. I never even met those two at the candy shop until they popped out of my keyboard. It's weird getting unexpected visitors when you're the WRITER! This is why it's so hard for me to predict stuff like how long it'll take and the like. Heck, I can't even write scenes too much in advance even if I see them clearly and they want to be written, cause I don't know if the story will continue in that direction and I hate not using stuff I spent good time writing, especially if I like the way it turned out. Derik appears to be the maverick that's dragging me around for the moment. I learned a lot more about him this chapter ;) Well, I decided to go ahead and post this, though I generally get more numerous reviews if I post very late Sunday night for some reason. Well, if this doesn't work out I can just keep them until the next Sunday night rolls around from now on... (Anyone see the subtle hint for you all to review? ; )

Hey, for any who are interested, Elka's FanArt site now has my conceptual sketches of the stone Gargoyle Draco likes to perch on (and jumped off of), Spider Demons and Pax (If you haven't read Flight you should know this character just about as well as you know Forester, so don't go wracking your brain needlessly ;P). Admittedly, I'm not great shakes at transferring my mental images to visual form, but these should at least give you an idea of how I see them. Tell me what you think. The link is at the top of my profile.


	31. Echoes

A/N - warning potentially disturbing imagery

A/N 2 - Thank you for pointing out the booboo Amarantine. All I had was the names and that they were killed in the war. I don't know if they were supposed to be twins or not, but I found a source with some more info on them which ruled them out for my purposes. I have fixed and replaced the section in question.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 31  
Echoes

Hermione bit her lip worriedly as she watched. Dumbledore was sitting beside Snape on the bed, patiently drawing silvery strands of thought from Snape's temple and placing them one by one into the large pensieve on his bedside table. She just couldn't stop seeing Snape as she had in that closet, sitting there and muttering incoherently while that haunting music played. At least he seemed to have calmed quite a bit now. He was laying there, his eyes shut, almost looking as if he was dozing. Every gossamer strand that was removed seemed to take a little bit of strain away with it. She'd been a bit worried at first that Dumbledore would see something she didn't want him to, but he kept looking studiously at Snape the whole time, his eyes never venturing over to the images swimming around in the shimmering basin. She should have expected as much really. Dumbledore wouldn't have invaded Snape's privacy like that. That music kept playing in her head as she gazed at Snape. She wanted to know where it came from, but was afraid she might not like the answer.

Dumbledore let out a little sigh, depositing one last strand of thought. "I believe that's got the worst of them. He should be able to rest now."

"Rest?" Draco asked tensely, pausing in the pacing he'd kept up since Dumbledore had started. "What about _fixing_ him?"

"This is damage the likes of which I have never seen before. Severus has just about the strongest mental discipline I've ever encountered. For someone or something to have torn through it so completely..." He shook his head sadly, "There are no potions or spells that I know of that will repair what has been done. His mental barriers have taken massive damage... The readily apparent distress, as far as I can tell, is caused by his current inability to control or suppress his thoughts, and most especially his memories. I do not feel I would be overstating it at all to say that, for a man who has lived a life such as his, that ability is a vital necessity if he is retain his sanity. At this point, I can do more than remove the excess memories so his mind can rest and hopefully it will start to mend itself."

"That's it?!?" Draco growled incredulously, "Just strain off his thoughts and leave him lie there? What kind of rubbishy help is that?"

Dumbledore gave him a little consoling smile, not taking offense at his rather insolent tone. "You have no idea how much it pains me to be able to do no more than this, Draco. Once his mind starts to heal perhaps we can give him some potions to accelerate the healing process... but until that point, giving him such things may well inadvertently accelerate his rate of _deterioration_ instead. I know how very difficult this must be for you, but you have to be _patient._"

Draco didn't look at all happy with that. "Is there something Pomfrey could do?" He asked, grasping at straws though he'd already told Hermione that Pomfrey wouldn't be able to help.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No... but I suspect you knew that. In fact, Poppy cannot find out about this."

"Why not?" Hermione asked in surprise, then blushed as they looked at her. They had obviously all but forgotten she was there.

"Because, Hermione, as the school Healer, she is under the legal obligation to report certain things to the Ministry. They have even had certain logs linked directly to her to 'help her out' with her Ministry paperwork, updating themselves magically without her even having to make an entry. She could not leave those things off the books should she find out about them even if she wished to. Mental damage is high on that list. Even when he has recovered, they could still use the knowledge that he was once injured as 'just cause' to have him dismissed and I would be unable to stop them. Despite Fudge's professions of friendship and cooperation now that Voldemort's presence has been confirmed, he is still rather keen to find ways in which he can increase his public image. At the expense of my own if at all possible. He would see this as a wonderful opportunity to publicly remove a 'potentially unstable' professor that I had allowed to continue teaching. I don't think any of us want that, now do we?" He said, peering over his half moon spectacles at her.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Then, of course, there is the issue of Voldemort. It is conceivable that Voldemort did this himself, and Severus' return here means he was able to escape. In that scenario, Voldemort may be looking for him to finish him off, and finding out he is so badly injured might encourage him to try to send minions after him, even onto these very grounds, to covertly finish him off... Then again, this may have happened without Voldemort's knowledge, in which case it would be best that the extent to which someone was able to injure Severus never come to light. It is, unfortunately, very possible that his mental barriers will never be as strong as they were before this incident. I believe Voldemort has grown used to his inability to penetrate Severus' mind, and has long since ceased trying. If he knew about this, he might well start trying again, and that could prove disastrous, and I'm sure you can well imagine."

Hermione nodded, then glanced over at Draco. He didn't look pleased at all. She suddenly realized that Dumbledore was talking freely in front of him. Apparently he was aware that Draco knew about Snape. Well, that was a relief.

Dumbledore sighed again, "Alas, to my _very_ great sorrow, I have some rather urgent and pressing business to attend to. Draco, would you be so kind as to sit watch with Severus until my return this evening?"

"Of course." Draco said immediately, "But what should I be doing?"

"Just keep watch at his side. Help him should he require food, drink or the like. If he becomes troubled again, remove the troubling memory and place it in the basin as I have. I believe he's shown you the procedure, has he not?" At Draco's nod, he went on, "Whatever is foremost in his mind is what will be removed, so you are really only required as a means to transport it away from him. Other than that, merely keep him in his quarters and try to make sure no one else learns of his condition. Not even your fellow Slytherins. The fewer people that know about this, the better." He said, eyeing Draco and Hermione, both of which nodded. "I'll entrust him to your care then." Dumbledore said seriously, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I will inform Professor McGonagall, so she can be on guard against possible pursuit. You can go to her if he takes a turn for the worse." At Draco's acknowledging nod, Dumbledore gave him one last bracing smile, then turned and made his way out.

Once Dumbledore was gone, Draco sighed, going over and taking his place on the edge of Snape's bed, watching him with a troubled expression on his face.

Hermione shifted around uneasily. She didn't want to leave, but she wasn't sure how to act around Draco now. He'd caught them snogging twice now. She hadn't been absolutely sure he saw the first time, but now there was no doubt. Hermione stared at Snape's face. He still had that slightly lost look to him, even in sleep. She fought back the tears that crowded her eyes. How she wanted to go over and crawl into bed with him... to hold him to her and somehow will him to get better.

She blushed as she realized Draco was watching her. She looked away, unsure what to say or do. After a decidedly drawn out and uncomfortable silence, Draco suddenly got up. He went over and took her arm, leading her over to the furthest end of the room to separate them from Snape a bit. "You mind telling me what you're up to?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Why have you been snogging Snape?"

"Ah... um..." She stammered in shock. How the bloody Hell was she supposed to answer _that?_

"Are you trying to get him the boot?" Draco asked, stand almost uncomfortably close.

"No!" Hermione said in shock. "How could you even think such a thing?"

"Well you don't need the help with your grades, so why the sudden interest? You certainly made enough show of despising him before."

"I never despised him!" She said indignantly, "I may have had issues with him in the past, but things change. _You're_ the one I used to despise."

"Used to?" He asked with an amused snort.

"Yes. Used to. I didn't really know you very well back then, now did I?"

"Well I have news for you - you _still_ don't know me."

"Well I at least know you a lot better."

"Oh really? So what, you have a fancy for _me_ now too?"

"NO!" Hermione snapped, blushing brightly. "I've just realized there's a lot more to you than the stuck up, spoiled, _bigoted_ prat I always used to imagine you to be. I find you _tolerable_ now. Most of the time at any rate. _You're_ the one acting like he's got a fancy."

Draco let out a little laugh, "And just how do you figure _that?"_

"Well you _have_ saved me _twice_ now."

"It wasn't as if I had a _choice_ the first time... as for the second, I've already explained that to you if you had bothered to _listen._"

"Ah yes," Hermione said with amusement, "In the detention that you knew was to be served _alone_ with _me_ in a closet and you took from Theo out of simple boredom and unreasoning generosity."

"Oh, so now I have to justify favors I've done for my fellow Slytherins? Sometimes we just do things for each other! If that concept is so foreign to Gryffindors, then I really feel sorry for you."

"So why were you so upset I didn't keep your precious hanky?"

"I wasn't upset you didn't keep it!"

"Oh please! I saw that disappointed look on your face when I said I hadn't!"

"I _knew_ you hadn't kept it! I just wanted to know what you'd done with it!"

"Oh really? And just how did you know that?"

"Because it made its way back to me. I just wanted to know _how!"_

Hermione blinked in surprise, "How could you have gotten it back and not know how you got it?"

"None of your bloody business!"

"Fine." She said, her voice gone soft with barely disguised embarrassment. Why hadn't he just asked her that right from the off instead of beating around the bush and making her wonder then? Boys were just impossible to understand! If what he said was true, it _was_ rather ridiculous to have even entertained the idea he might fancy her really. She'd definitely have to ask Ginny what had become of that handkerchief!

"So are you going to keep trying to change the subject, or are you going to tell me why Snape would be snogging a prudish little Gryffindor virgin?"

Her cheeks glowed and she found it hard to keep her eyes off of Snape's sleeping form.

"Oh bloody Hell!" He hissed in disgusted exasperation. "He shagged a bloody _Gryffindor?!?"_

She felt a stab of irritation at herself as she realized he had used the word virgin very purposely, watching her expression to divine how far her relationship with Snape had gone.

"This is wrong on so many different bloody levels..." Draco grumbled, backing off from her and starting to pace once again.

"It... it just kind of happened..." She said, utterly mortified. There was no use trying to deny it.

Draco stopped pacing and sighed. "You know what? I can't even deal with this right now. If you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ about this little thing between you and him... well I don't really need to spell out what I'll do to you, do I?"

Hermione shook her head. She'd seen how close he and Snape were. She had no doubt he'd do whatever he had to to protect his mentor.

"Good. Now run along and clean up the Potions classroom. He'll probably be sleeping for a while, so just wait about an hour or so after lunch to bring a basket of food from the kitchens for him. Try and be subtle about it. We don't want your little friends wondering what you're up to. Bring finger foods. I don't fancy spoon feeding him."

"Hold up! Why do _I_ have to clean up the Potions classroom?"

"Because Dumbledore left _me_ in charge of Snape, and that room needs to be put back to rights. Any other Slytherin gets a look at it in its current state and they'll be knocking at this door, and we can't have that, now can we? Be sure to seal it before you leave too. Do I need to tell you how?"

She shook her head. "I've seen him seal it a time or two. I think I can manage."

"Fine. I'll leave these wards down so you can get back in with the food."

Actually, she had seen Snape take those down as well, but she really didn't want to be handing out that little tidbit of information at the moment. "Fine." She muttered. She hated leaving here with Snape in the state he was in, but she had little choice really, and as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. They couldn't afford to have others find that mess, and she didn't really know how to use whatever spell it was that skimmed off excess thoughts, so she wouldn't be able to lend more than moral support, and she doubted that would be sufficient if things got worse. Still, it killed her to have to leave.

"Run along." Draco said a bit impatiently, shooing her towards the door.

She glared at him, but complied.

Draco sighed once she was gone. He went over and looked down at Snape. "What are you getting yourself into, Snape?" He muttered, shaking his head. He resumed his seat on the side of Snape's bed and merely stared at Snape for a time as he slept, though he didn't really see him. Try as he might, he couldn't work out why Snape would risk his position, and therefore his _life_ as well, by mucking about with Hermione. Admittedly, she wasn't as unfortunate looking as she had been when he first met her (the reduction of the beaver teeth had been a vast improvement!), but it wasn't as if she was irresistibly gorgeous by any means. How many girls had tried to catch Snape's eye and failed miserably? He'd personally witnessed quite a number of real lookers give it a go... but Snape... well he'd started thinking Snape was either a saint or a eunuch! He'd never even seen his eyes stray down a single curvaceous body, never once seen anything more than professional interest.

He'd been sitting there, lost in thought for a bit when he heard someone come through the door to Snape's quarters. He started, springing to his feet, but before he could even head over, Hermione walked back into the bedroom.

"What the bloody Hell are you doing back already? It's only been..." He consulted his watch, "Ten minutes tops since you left."

"I sealed the classroom. With it sealed, no one is going to see it, so I can just go back and clean it up later." Hermione said logically.

"Brilliant, Granger. Now that it's sealed I'll have to leave him here alone to go open it up for you!"

"I know how to open the wards too! I've just never done it before because he'd know if someone opened them without permission, now wouldn't he?"

"Wonderful. I'm so proud." Draco said, his voice dripping sarcasm, "But that doesn't get the room cleaned up, now does it?" He looked over as Snape's head shifted, his brow furrowing.

"It'll keep." Hermione insisted, "I want to help take care of Snape. I want to be here when he wakes up."

"He doesn't require your presence, Granger. I don't even want to know what you two have been up to, but his happiness and sanity do _not_ hinge on your presence, so get over yourself!" He said distractedly, carefully skimming off another strand of thought.

"And if _my_ peace of mind depends on being here?" She asked a bit irritably.

"I really couldn't care less what your 'peace of mind' is doing." He said, skimming off another thought and watching Snape's face to see if he'd settled sufficiently. "What will happen if a couple of caustic potion ingredients were mixed in that mess? The room could blow before you got around to doing that cleaning." Draco growled.

"I looked through what was out. There's nothing that should react that violently, even if it were mixed improperly." Hermione said stubbornly.

"So you say after your ten second run-through. Never took you for someone who skived off whenever they didn't feel like doing something." He said, pulling one last strand of thought from Snape's temple. He watched him carefully, the gossamer strand drifting lazily from the tip of his wand. Snape settled back down, his head drifting to the side.

"I am _not_ skiving!"

"Yes you are! You've been given a job and you're choosing not to do it because you don't feel like it..."

"It's not that I don't _feel like_..."

"Oh come off it!" Draco cut in, reaching over and carefully depositing the strand into the rather full pensieve. His eyes caught on the image drifting near the surface. There was a woman carrying a small child that looked naggingly familiar, but he just couldn't place her. He tried to resist the urge to look, but when it started drifting away he subtly shifted his wand to bring it back, leaving his wand poised over the basin to keep it in place. "If you're going to be so useless, get out and go get me someone who can get things done properly." He said a bit distractedly, "No use having you mill about here doing nothing until Saint Potter comes sniffing after you."

"I'm trying to _help_, and stop calling him that!"

"What would you rather I call him?" Draco asked, looking over at her with an irritated sneer, "Precious Potter, the mighty Mudblood lover?"

Hermione slapped him hard... and quite promptly regretted it. Draco's hand that had been over the pensieve jerked from the impact, his finger grazing the misty surface. He barely had time to comprehend what was happening as the world tilted and he started falling. She grabbed his arm as it flailed, but that did nothing to stop his descent.

Hermione and Draco fell onto damp cobblestones in an untidy heap.

"Oh bloody _brilliant!_" Draco hissed angrily, trying to push her off of him.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking around in fright as she gingerly tried to extract herself from him. They appeared to be on the street of some kind of rather busy market place. The crowd went on, none even sparing them a glance as they went about their shopping. She shivered as a woman walked through her leg. She felt cool, but insubstantial. Rather like a ghost, but not quite as unpleasant.

"Where do you _think_ we are?!? You knocked us into the pensieve, you bloody idiot!" Draco growled, getting to his feet and pulling her up, looking around to see if he could spot any kind of way out.

Hermione's eyes widened. "This is Diagon Alley!"

Draco followed her gaze. Many of the shops were different than he remembered, but a ways down the narrow street he could see Ollivander's wand shop. He nodded. "Yes, but _when?_ Actually, I don't really care. I just want to know how to get out!"

"I don't know. On either count. Perhaps it will chuck us out after a bit?"

"Unlikely. Besides, I don't care to wait around a bit _here!_ Don't you realize where we are, Granger? These are Snape's memories! Some of the _worst_ ones at that! We have to get out of here!"

A little trill of fear whispered through her. She looked around. "Oh no..." She said, seeing men in black robes slipping through the crowd. They felt a tug and were forced to follow. Hermione remembered Harry saying something about being bound by some kind of barrier to the person who's memory you were seeing. Obviously one of the men in front of them was Snape. Hermione hurried a bit more than it required them to, trying to catch sight of him. Draco hurried after her, still clinging to her arm for some reason.

Once the black cloaks had distributed themselves well down the long street, the mayhem began. In an instant the scene became chaos. Spells were flashing, people screaming and stampeding around, though they didn't really know which direction to go. There were black cloaked men everywhere it seemed. Hermione quickly narrowed the possibilities of which was Snape down to one of the two men before her. They appeared to be staying in pairs for the most part, covering each other's backs. She hurried after them. One blasted out a storefront window. She cringed away, but then felt a bit daft as the glass flew through her with little more than a hint of coolness.

"Missed again!" The other chuckled merrily, quickly picking off a screaming woman with the Avada Kedavra. "See? Just aim and shoot. It's like fish in a barrel, Severus! How could you miss?"

"Our Lord wants more than a mere body count. We're supposed to leave our mark. You know they can't put pictures of bodies in the paper. They need massive damage to go along with it." Snape said, blasting the sign for a sweets shop, leaving a smoldering crater in the side of the building where it had been. "Besides, I wouldn't want to take your fun."

"There's plenty for all." The other said generously. His head turned a bit and he chuckled softly. "So many lovely little targets..."

Snape's hand darted out and hit the other man's, deflecting his killing curse so that it merely blew out another storefront.

"How dare you!" The man hissed murderously, pointing his wand at Snape.

"That's Dayna!" Snape hissed back, moving forward towards the cowering woman his mate had been aiming at. "She's not supposed to be here! I'll get her, you go on."

The woman wasn't overly tall, rather sturdily built, reddish brown hair and freckles... overall rather plain. The little boy in her arms looked perhaps a year old. He was looking around with wide eyes, crying and obviously terrified, but apparently cowed into silence by the violence around him. He just clung to his mother, trembling.

"Oh no..." Draco said in a horrified whisper, his grip on Hermione's arm tightening almost painfully as he recognizing the woman holding the baby he'd seen before.

"What are you doing here, Dayna?" Snape asked softly, helping the woman stand from where she'd been couching, trying to shelter her baby.

"I... I didn't know..." The woman said, afraid, but looking a bit calmer now that Snape was there. He wore a mask, as they all did, but she obviously recognized the voice.

"No one did until a short while ago. You must have missed Bryan's owl. They were supposed to wait for confirmation from all of the families before commencing the attack, but this one was a bit rushed for some reason. Come along, let me get you somewhere safe."

She nodded gratefully, hurrying along beside him. They hadn't gotten more than a couple of yards before she let out a little cry and crumpled to the ground. Snape spun around, looking down at her. She was laying there, her eyes wide but lifeless as they stared up at him.

"No!" He said in anguish, crouching beside her. The little boy let out a wail, his tiny fists clutching her cloak as her arm fell away. He looked up as the other Death Eater came over.

"Why thank you. She was a much better target standing up." He said mirthfully.

"But why?!? She was supposed to be protected!" Snape hissed, gingerly trying to pry the child from his mother's dead body.

"He already had his heir, which is unharmed as you can see..."

"But why would you do this? You know how much he loves her!"

"Precisely why she had to die. She wanted him out. He's not that bright, so it's best not to confuse him about where his loyalties should lie. I was just simplifying things for him."

"The Dark Lord promised us that our families..."

"I'm well aware of that!" The man snapped. "Which is why you aren't going to put our Lord in the sticky position of telling him what really happened. I'm sure our Lord wanted it this way, but there is no reason to make him have to justify it."

"You think he'd defend this?" Snape said incredulously, finally prizing the boy away and holding him, wrapping his robe around him to keep him warm as the child clutched at him, sobbing loudly.

The other man snatched his mask off. Cold, gray eyes glared down at Snape as his wand pointed at Snape's throat. "I know my Lord well enough to know his wishes without him needing to spell them out for me. He's long disliked the attachment he had for this woman. This attack was rushed... the location for it picked at the last moment... the target just happened to be right where she was shopping today, and her owl conveniently 'lost its way'. He wanted her out of the picture and we both know it. You were just too weak to do anything about it. Don't _ever_ question me. And if you spoil my aim again, you will become my new target. Remember that!" He then put his mask back on and strode away, leaving a wake of death as he took his irritation out on any stragglers still unfortunate enough to be in his path.

Draco let out a little anguished sound, having absolutely no problem recognizing the younger version of his father. He'd recognized the voice from the off, but tried to deny it. Now though... there could be no doubt. He shook his head, looking down at the dead woman and the baby in Snape's arms, his eyes watering up. He released Hermione's arm and backed up a pace... and vanished.

She looked around, feeling a bit panicked, but he was gone. With a sickening wrench she realized that the continued physical contact was the only thing that had kept them together. They weren't in a set, solid world here... they were just drifting through memories with no anchors unless they forged them themselves. She couldn't figure out why he would have let go. Why had he left her?

"Dayna?"

Hermione looked back over and comprehension dawned. A tall Death Eater with a very large frame was approaching slowly. He came to a stop before the woman and pulled off his mask, letting it fall to the street as he brushed his hood back. He bore an unmistakable resemblance to Goyle. The look of tortured pain and loss in his eyes tore right through her.

He got slowly to his knees, gathering the woman up in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bryan. I tried to get her away..." Snape said softly.

The big man didn't reply. He just shifted down, sitting on the curb and pulling his dead wife into his lap, holding her. He reached up, closing her eyes, then let out a low sob, pulling her close, rocking a bit as he held her, tears streaming from his eyes.

Snape crouched there in silence as the man grieved, gently stroking the little boy's head and trying to soothe him. He looked over as he heard battle coming back down the street. He could see Aurors fighting the Death Eaters. He felt their anti-Apparition shield release and some of the Death Eaters started to Apparate away as a number of Dark Marks went up, casting a sickly green tint to the light of late afternoon.

"We have to go, Bryan." Snape said gently.

Goyle just shook his head.

"The Aurors will catch you! Think of your son."

Goyle looked up at him. "I am. She was right. She was always right. She begged me to get out. I can't follow a man who would do this. He may not have cast the curse, but we both know he probably ordered it. The man has never understood love... and he can't abide it in his followers. You should know that better than any." Snape dropped his eyes. "I can't live like this... and I don't want this life for my son."

"You'll go to Azkaban!" Snape said softly, "What good will you do him there?"

Goyle shook his head. "I don't care. Even if they do send me there. I would rather Gregory be raised by someone else than by someone who would just let his mother's murder pass and go on serving the murderer! Give me Gregory." He said, reaching for him.

Snape sighed, shifting the little boy over, then rose, looking down at them.

Goyle kissed his little head as the boy buried his face against him. "It's alright." He murmured soothingly. Then he looked up at Snape. "Go."

Snape sighed and nodded, then stepped back.

There was a jarring swirl that Hermione recognized as the initiation of Apparition... but where he went she didn't know, because that faded away before he reached his destination.

As the world faded back in around her, Hermione's eyes went wide with horror. She stood in the middle of what looked like a medieval torture chamber. She let out a cry as a whip cracked out, brushing straight through her and striking the woman chained up behind her. She scampered out of the way, but everywhere she turned she found herself faced with yet another atrocity. The room was buzzing with activity, almost every device in active use. She had her hands clasped over her mouth so hard she could scarcely breath. This was a good thing, because the stench was something that would stay with her to her dying day. She looked around, desperately trying to find Snape. Surely he wouldn't be doing the things that these other monsters were doing!

She finally spotted him, hurrying around the spike covered rack on which a thin black man lay. They were obviously done 'playing' with this one... his chest was still, his bloody face slack and lifeless.

Snape was standing beside a small table, unrolling a black roll of cloth. Her breath caught in her throat as he flipped down the protective cloth inside, revealing neat little rows of gleaming silver instruments. It wasn't hard to divine their intended purpose. She looked over, noticing the two naked young men dangling from chains next to the table. They were well beaten and bloodied, and from the similarity between them, she guessed them to be brothers, or closely related as the very least. The older one was in his mid to late twenties... he was watching Snape silently. The younger one, twenty at best, was sobbing, his eyes clenched tightly shut as if that would make this nightmare go away.

"Severus, please..." the older one whispered.

Snape didn't look up, but continued inspecting the hateful little devices, selecting several wicked blades and setting them out in a neat little row.

"You have to help us." The man persisted in a desperate whisper.

"You know I can't." Snape whispered back so softly Hermione could barely hear it, his lips barely moving. "You knew the risks."

The man drew a shuddering breath, glancing at his brother, then looked back. "Please... I'll beg if that's what it'll take. Look at him. They can torture me all they like, but _he_ won't last another round. He'll break and we both know it. A lot more people are going to die if that happens..."

"And who's fault is that?" Snape whispered back, still studiously staring at the knives.

The man closed his eyes in pain. "Yes. Alright. You were right and I was a fool. His fate is on my head. Is that what you wanted to hear? Listen, you can carve your revenge out on my body all you like... just end his suffering first. Please."

Snape glance subtly at the boy, assessing his mental state. He did indeed look very close to cracking. "You get one chance." Snape whispered after a moment of deep contemplation, "One chance to do what you've always wanted to do. If you hold back, even a bit, I'll torture him to death myself and make you watch every minute of it."

The man's jaw firmed as he looked over the gleaming instruments, his eyes now calculating. He glanced past Snape and his eyes dropped back to the ground.

"We all set?"

Hermione really hated the sound of that voice. She looked over, seeing Lucius winding his way towards them, grinning merrily. There was a woman following him. It took her a moment to recognize Bellatrix. She was much younger, healthier and worlds more attractive than she had been in the picture in the paper when she escaped. The cruel insanity in her eyes spoiled her beauty though.

"Everything's ready." Snape said, picking up one of the knives with a serrated blade and examining it. "Let's start on the older one first."

"Oh come now, Sevy..." Bellatrix purred, going over to the younger man. "This one looks much more likely..." She ran her fingers down the boy's chest and they left cuts behind that started trickling blood almost immediately. Hermione now saw that Bellatrix had fitted her fingers with gleaming silver tips with razor sharp 'claws' coming out of them. The boy's sobbing doubled, his eyes clenching tighter.

"Yes, and when he does there will be little point in torturing his brother, now will there? You said I got to go first this time, so if either of you two want a turn, we'll have to start with the older one."

"Good point." Lucius said, grabbing Bellatrix's wrist as she started grazing her 'claws' down past the boy's stomach. "Ah ah! You know the rules. Save that for last."

She pouted, but complied, turning her attention to the older brother, eyeing him up.

"Let's put him on the flat rack. Looks like Avery's done with that bloke, and I don't feel like straining my arms." Snape said, nodding his head towards the rack on which the dead black man lay, selecting his first instrument.

Lucius went over, flicking his wand at the dead man, incinerating the body. Bellatrix, eager to be started, flicked her wand at the chains holding the older brother. They released, dropping him to the ground.

"He's not bound yet!" Snape hissed, but the man was up and lunging at Snape before he even got the words out. The small table was knocked over and the shiny silver instruments scattered. He had one in his hand and stabbed it into Snape's chest before the others could even react. Snape managed to get his wand free. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The man seized his wrist, redirecting the tip of his wand even as the deadly green light flashed from it. Hermione dodged aside as the curse hurtled past her. It struck the boy and he went instantly limp, his sobs silenced at last.

The man wrenched the wand from Snape's hand.

"_Crucio!_" Lucius' voice called out and the man tensed, then let out a shriek of pain and started jerking in agony, the wand flying from his hand. After a moment, the curse was released, and he was pulled off of Snape.

Snape was gasping raggedly, no more than the short handle of the blade left protruding from his chest, blood soaking his dark clothing. He coughed and she could see blood on his lips, a thin trickle of it starting from the corner of his mouth. The blade had obviously pierced a lung.

Bellatrix took one look at Snape and pounced on his attacker. She let out a feral shriek of fury, snatching up a blade and plunging it into the man over and over again.

Hermione was eternally grateful when Snape's head lulled to the side and the macabre scene before her faded out of existence.

She cringed, anticipation more atrocities to assail her senses as the world faded back in... but she merely found herself in a bedroom of a nicely appointed home. She sobbed and sank to the floor, relieved beyond words to be away from that hellish place. How did he deal with such things? How could he possibly cope while things like that were happening around him?

As her heart rate started to calm, she looked around in confusion, but Snape wasn't there. That didn't make sense. He had to be there for this to be his memory. This place seemed so peaceful... nice furnishings and gentle music playing. She couldn't imagine why it would be amongst his worst memories. Perhaps Dumbledore had gotten a couple regular memories as well?

She got up and spotted a thin woman sleeping on the bed. Her skin was pale, her hair like a pool of smooth black silk on her pillow. Hermione moved closer, though she quickly came up against a barrier. There was a soft creak behind her and the woman's eyes opened. She could tell from the shape of them that she had some oriental ancestry. For a moment, she thought the woman was looking at her, but then a little smile slipped over her lips and she closed her eyes again and pretended to be asleep.

Hermione looked over as a little boy padded softly past her. Her jaw dropped slightly as she realized with a jar that the child was Snape, though she never would have guessed it. He was almost unhealthily thin for a child no more than perhaps four... but other than that... he was rather cute actually. She'd never really imagined what he must have looked like as a child.

He crawled onto the bed beside the woman, and as they started talking she realized, as she should have immediately, that this was his mother. It wasn't until then that she realized what record was playing softly from the ebony phonograph. Along with Snape's age, and what little he'd told her of his mother, she suddenly realized what was probably about to happen... realized what would make this otherwise peaceful memory into one of Snape's worst.

She put her hand over her mouth, her eyes tearing up as the pale woman spoke of going away. She wanted out of there so desperately, wanted to cover her ears and not listen... but she couldn't make herself. She was so conflicted. She wanted out... but at the same time she wanted to understand Snape. She didn't want to invade his privacy like this... but so desperately wanted to know what is was that made him the way he was. She had a feeling that this event was integral in molding him into the man he became... maybe even more than Snape realized. Something about this woman reminded her of how Snape was when he lowered his guard... when he opened up and let her see a tiny glimpse of his tender, gentle side. Not that he'd probably admit he even possessed such a side.

The piece she remembered from the closet started playing. Hermione sagged against the wall, having a hard time blinking the tears away enough to keep seeing, watching with dread as the song played out. It felt like something was tightening around her heart. She could almost see the woman's life slipping away as the song neared the end.

"Mummy!" The little boy said, his throat tight with fear and pain.

"...love you, Severus..." The woman breathed in the softest of whispers, her hand flexing slightly on his shoulder. Her head drifted to the side. The breath sighed out of her...

Hermione started slightly as the record started skipping, playing the ending notes over and over again. The boy didn't seem to notice. She let out a little sob as he tried to rouse the woman, calling out to her, though she was obviously gone.

She turned as the door opened behind her. There was a tall, thin man standing there, his prominent nose and beetle black eyes leaving no doubt in her mind that this was Snape's father. There was something in those dark eyes as he saw how still his wife was, but his face was an emotionless mask.

"Get off the bed, Severus." His father commanded.

The boy ignored him, clinging to his mother.

"I said get off!" His father growled, grabbing the boy's upper arm and pulling him bodily from his mother. When the boy struggled, his father slapped him.

Hermione jerked as if the man had struck her instead of the boy. How could a father treat his own son like this?!? The boy had just lost his mother! She followed, too stunned to do anything else as the man dragged the boy from the room, opening the door to the closet across the hall and tossing him in. Oh how she wanted to strike out at this man as she watched him yell at the little four year old Snape, who cowered before him. Then the man slammed the closet door and locked him in. She could hear Snape's sobbing through the door as his father went over, pulling the record off the turntable and smashing it. She heard a little moan of anguished from the closet and the sounds of the sobs sank down to floor level.

She looked back at the man incredulously, forgetting herself for a moment as she went towards him. She wasn't sure what she planned on doing... anything to get him back for what he'd done to an innocent child... but the barrier of course balked her before she got half way to the bed. The man was standing there now, staring down at his wife. She couldn't see his face, but when she stopped struggling against the barrier, she realized his shoulders were shaking.

She watched in shock as his legs folded and he fell to his knees, slumping against the side of the bed. She watched in stunned silence as he took her hand from where it lay, gently pressing it to his cheek. As his head shifted to the side, she could see profound pain and sorrow on his face. Tears poured down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking, but never did he allow himself to make even the tiniest sound.

She was grateful for a moment as the scene faded away, but then she realized that it just meant a new memory... more pain and sorrow to barrage her senses. She tensed as the world started fading up again, but it seemed to stop half way. For a moment she wondered if something was wrong... or perhaps someone was trying to get her out? Then her eyes started adjusting and she sighed as she realized that she was merely in a dark room. She squinted around. From what she could make out, it looked to be a bedroom, but much different from the last. It was sparsely furnished, the walls lined with full bookcases, but little other decoration of any kind. There was, however, a dark shape in the corner she recognized as a black phonograph.

This must be Snape's room then... she knew he'd kept his mother's phonograph. She'd seen it in his quarters at Hogwarts... but this definitely wasn't Hogwarts. She went to the window. She could feel the barrier stopping her, but she was within a foot of the window by that point and could still, therefore, see out. There was a rather unremarkable street below. She couldn't tell if the neighborhood held people of magical or Muggle origin. Possibly both. She didn't see anyone about, but it looked late, so that wasn't unexpected. There was a nearly full moon shining down on her, and as she looked back into the room, she could see Snape. He was laying on the bed, looking as if he was looking right at her. Then she chastised herself for being ridiculous. He was just looking out the window.

He looked rather young. Maybe twenty. She moved closer, looking him over in the pale moonlight. She couldn't help but feel a stir of desire as she looked down at him. If only he were really this age. They could be together and no one would even arch an eyebrow at it. And of course maybe then he wouldn't have had to go through all the things he had. He could have started fresh. She sighed as she spotted a darker patch on his pale forearm. No, it looked like Voldemort's hooks were already in him.

They both looked over as the door opened. There was a young woman standing there in her dressing gown, a candle in her hand. She had long hair that looked to be a strawberry blond, though in that lighting she couldn't be sure. She was thin but curvy, and Hermione had no doubt that just about any man would find her utterly ravishing.

"Something you need, Kathryn?" Snape asked, subtly shifting the sheet up, covering his arm.

Kathryn took this as an invitation, coming over and putting the candle on his bedside table. She sat on the side of his bed and looked him over for a minute before softly saying, "We need to talk, Severus."

"About what?" He asked a bit warily.

"About our situation... about _us_."

"Are you displeased with the flat? I told you we can use the old summer house..."

She put her fingers over his lips, silencing him. "You know very well I'm not talking about the flat. I really don't care where we live... though... well... this _does_ have a bit to do with the sleeping arrangements..." She admitted. She shifted, doffing her gown and slipping into the bed with him.

"Kathryn... I really don't think we should..."

"But I think we _should!_" She replied with a slightly frustrated tone. "You're the best friend I've ever had... but I think it's about time that we accept that our roles have changed, and we're going to have to change how we think of each other as well. Yes, it's nice to be away from my parents and all... but with you in here and me in my room every night... this feels more like a rather extended sleep over than a marriage!"

Hermione gasped and it suddenly felt like she couldn't breath.

"I want children, Severus."

He let out a little, slightly frustrated breath as she straddled him. "You know I don't want children." He said somewhat pleadingly.

"Why not?" she pouted, pressing herself up against him.

"This world is no place for a child to grow up in. It would be cruel to inflict such a fate on one."

"You want the Snape line to end with you?"

"If need be."

"I know this war is frightening... but it _will_ end some day!"

"And who's to say another won't start up a couple of years after that?"

She snorted, "If you're going to hold out for world peace, you might as well give up now! As terrible as it might seem, strife appears to be human nature."

"I know." He sighed.

She smiled. "You know, there are rather simple ways to put off the possibility of children until you've had a chance to reconsider. There's no need for us to have to sleep alone. I know what you feel for me isn't exactly how husbands generally feel about the women they've married... but I do love you as a very dear friend... and I think with time... if you let it... what we feel for each other can become so much more. I think your father was right... eventually, we could come to truly love each other." She stared down at him, but he didn't answer, his expression unreadable. She let out a little frustrated sound. "I want to make love to my husband, _completely naked_, fall asleep in his arms, and wake up the next morning by his side... just as it should be. Is that so much to ask?"

The thought obviously appealed to him greatly as well, but he fought it valiantly. "I don't have many friends... not _real_ ones..." He said softly, "I don't know if I could bear losing you."

"I'll _always_ be your friend. Nothing could ever change that... _especially_ not _that!_" She said, kissing him, "But right now I want a _husband_..."

Hermione looked away as his will gave out. He shifted over, blowing out the candle. She pressed her forehead to the wall and tried hard not to listen as Snape rolled her over and took her. She banged her fist against the invisible barrier that held her there, but it of course did no good. Why was she here? Why did she have to witness this? And where was this woman now? Why hadn't Snape ever even mentioned he had a _wife?!?_ It wasn't until then that she realized she'd never actually asked him straight out if he was married or not... and he'd never given her a straightforward answer. Was this woman off in a flat or a 'summer home' somewhere, waiting for him to come to her over the holidays, blissfully unaware that her husband had bedded one of his students? What would she say if she ever met her?

It was pretty obvious by the sounds they and the bed were making that Snape had really wanted the woman. Hermione had a hard time shutting it out, but luckily he apparently hadn't worked up as much stamina yet by this age, and he finished before too terribly long. Hermione spared a glance over, her eyes watering up as she watched Snape kissing his wife tenderly, their bodies still entwined.

She was about to look away when Snape suddenly jerked, letting out a little gasp of pain.

"What's the matter?" Kathryn asked worriedly as Snape quickly shifted off of her, pressing his arm to his stomach.

"Nothing. I just remembered I have to go and take care of something." He said evasively.

He got up and grabbed some pants off of a nearby chair.

She pursued him, the candles coming up as they sensed they had risen. "What's wrong with your arm?" She asked, grabbing it before he realized she was so near. He tried to jerk it away, but the glimpse she got was enough.

"You're... you're one of _them?_" She asked, backing away from him, her face horrorstruck.

"Kathryn, please." He said as soothingly as he could. "You don't understand."

"You're a Death Eater!" She said in a pained voice. "I can't believe... _why_, Severus?"

He dropped his eyes. "It's a long story..." He said sadly, dropping his eyes.

"Those creepy friends of yours... they're Death Eaters too, aren't they?" She said, a tinge of anger creeping into her voice as she hugged herself.

"Don't, Kathryn. Just stop right there. The less you know, the better. Just go back to your room and we'll discuss this in the morning. Right now, I have to go." Snape said soothingly. He reached out to brush her cheek, but she jerked away, backing from him.

"They killed my brother, Severus! My aunt and uncle and their three children! How could you serve a maniac that would do such things?!?"

"I joined before that happened."

"So why didn't you leave them when it happened?"

"I can't. You can't just 'leave them'."

"Well you had better try! Don't you dare run off and go back to that bastard!"

"I have _no choice_. We'll discuss it in the morning!" He repeated firmly, pulling on a shirt.

"I won't be here then!" She snapped back at him.

He grabbed her arm as she tried to turn to leave, pulling her back around roughly and grabbing her other shoulder as well so she couldn't turn from him. "Don't be daft, Kathryn!" He hissed. "These are dangerous people. You run off and they'll think you're going to tell someone."

"Maybe I should!"

"Don't even jest about such things!" He growled, then he let out a frustrated sigh when she flinched back. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, though she resisted. "Please. I beg of you. Just go to bed and we can discuss this in the morning. I love you... I don't want to see anything happen to you."

She managed to squirm her way out of his hold, backing up and glaring at him, tears streaking from her eyes. "The sick, twisted bastards who serve _Him_ don't know what love is. The man I thought I knew would _never_ have joined the other side! If you're one of them, then everything between us has been no more than a lie!" She pulled the ring off of her finger and tossed it onto the floor at his feet. "Goodbye, Severus."

"Kathryn!" He called with an edge of desperation, but she ran from the room. He stared at the door for a long moment as it drifted slowly shut. His eyes fell then, coming to rest on the little platinum ring laying on the floor. He reached down, picking it up. Hermione could see tears starting to trickle from his eyes as the memory faded.

How could she have just left? She claimed to care about him, then hadn't even heard him out? She could understand his hurt and frustration... while at the same time hoping deep down that she really had left him. Him being divorced would be alright. Not really what she'd prefer, but it beat him being _married_.

She felt apprehension set in as the next memory faded in. The room was richly appointed... but there was something about it that made her skin crawl. She turned, then let out an involuntary cry. Voldemort was sitting there on a large, throne-like chair, Snape kneeling before him.

"I was told you wished to see me before I left, my Lord." Snape said, his voice properly respectful.

"Yes indeed." Voldemort said softly, waving him to his feet.

"Is there something you require of me, my Lord?"

"Just a moment. They should be here shortly." Voldemort said, turning his head slightly to watch the door with a little smile of anticipation on his thin lips.

Hermione felt nauseous just looking at him. He was just as deformed and snake-like as she'd heard. He looked more like a genetics experiment gone horribly awry than a wizard. Even if she'd known nothing of him, his nature would be apparent. There was something cruel and unnatural in his eyes, something sadistic in the way he smiled. She knew he'd been a handsome man once... she'd seen pictures. That someone would go to these lengths just to cheat death was abhorrent. Even if he ever did become immortal, would there be anything human left within him? How could anyone follow a creature such as this?

She looked over as the door opened. "Oh no..." She said in a pained whisper as Snape straightened.

Kathryn was standing there. Well, trying to at any rate. There was a Death Eater on either side, supporting her. She was badly beaten and obviously close to collapse.

Snape started forward, but Voldemort held up his hand and Snape froze. "That's my wife, my Lord." Snape said, a bit pleadingly.

"As I am told." Voldemort replied. He motioned to the Death Eaters and they hauled her in, then dumped her at Snape's feet. She immediately curled into a fetal ball. "Go ahead. Ask me why she's here." Voldemort said, his wicked smirk widening.

"Why is she here, my Lord?" Snape asked, though from the slight ache in his voice he'd already guessed.

"Seems your lovely little wife felt the need to seek Ministry protection. She was willing to name names."

Snape clenched his eyes shut and Kathryn let out a sob.

"She even named _you_, Severus." He said softly.

Snape's eyes shot wide and darted down to the girl cowering at his feet, his dark eyes giving away the flash of betrayal those words sent through him.

"First name out of her lips!"

Snape looked over, seeing a young Auror swagger in and lean against the bookcase with an insolent sneer on his face.

Hermione recognized him instantly as a young Adrian Cornfoot. His hair was much shorter, his physique thinner and more fit, but there was no mistaking those cold, cruel eyes and insolent sneer. She knew he was a real bastard and almost certainly in league with Voldemort... but she had no idea he'd been so deep in for so long.

"Don't worry, I covered your arse. She was nice and tight, by the way. Thought you'd have her all stretched out by now. What's the matter, don't you like girls? If I had a piece of arse like that around, I'd be working it all bloody day! Too bad I only had a couple of hours with her..."

Snape had his wand out before he even finished. "Crucio!" He yelled, his voice furious, his eyes full of unshed tears.

His arm was knocked down before he got to treat Adrian to more than a few moments of agony. Voldemort was standing there beside him. "You do not attack my other followers, Snape. You know that!" He hissed furiously.

Snape was still glaring at Adrian, who was glaring right back, trying to gather himself. "He desecrated my wife!" Snape said, his voice low and tight with emotion.

"He desecrated a _traitor_." Voldemort replied.

Snape turned his head, looking straight into Voldemort's eyes for the first time. "She's still my wife." He said softly.

Voldemort eyed him contemplatively for a long moment, then gave a slight nod. "You're right. _You_ should be the one who deals with her betrayal."

"She won't do it again."

Voldemort gave him a little smile that lent no warmth to his smooth and inhuman features. "It doesn't work that way, Severus. You know that. Betrayal means death. I can't afford to be lenient on that particular matter. It would be seen as a weakness. There are no second chances, no matter who she is. Finish her and find yourself a better suited wife. We will dispose of the body for you so that none will question it."

Voldemort went over and resumed his seat, then glanced over and nodded, "Thank you for your diligence, Cornfoot, but in the future, please leave disciplining family members to the Death Eater responsible for them. You may go." The Death Eaters took Adrian's arms, pulling him to his feet and led him out. Adrian gave Snape a look of pure hatred before being pulled out the door.

Snape watched in silence, then looked down at his wife. He gave a pained sigh and knelt beside her. She uncurled a bit, shifting over and wrapping herself around him.

"I'm so sorry, Severus." She whispered hoarsely against him. "I was scared and angry. I acted rashly."

"I _begged_ you to stay home. I _warned_ you." He said, his voice still tight with emotion.

"I just... I was so mad at you for lying to me. I wasn't thinking."

"I know." He said softly, stroking her hair.

"You have to kill me now, don't you?" She whispered so softly Hermione could barely hear her, though she was standing right beside them, unable to pull her eyes from Snape's tortured expression. Few would probably have been able to see it, but she'd come to know the subtle expression of his face enough to see the pain it held.

Snape just nodded slightly.

She couldn't hold back the little sob that escaped her. She nuzzled up against him. "Just make it quick."

"I... I don't think I can." He whispered back, "I love you, Kathryn."

She shifted her head back a bit, looking into his eyes. She clenched her eyes shut and rested her head on his shoulder again. "I'm so sorry..." She murmured again.

"I hate to seem impatient," Voldemort said, jarring them both with the reminder of his presence, "But I'm a busy man. Can we get on with this? Besides, it's much easier in the end if you don't draw things out. Trust me."

"We could keep her locked in my room here." Snape suggested a bit desperately.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Snape." Voldemort said, his voice growing icy, "Finish her... or I'll go get someone who will. Several of your friends have already volunteered for the job."

"_Please_, my Lord..."

Voldemort growled and stood up, "Crucio!"

Snape cried out, releasing Kathryn and dropping down, twisting and writhing in agony as the curse ravaged him. Kathryn let out a cry and tried to throw herself on him, to block the pain, but the curse was locked on to Snape and wasn't the type that could be blocked by simple physical intervention. Voldemort let it continue for several moments longer, quite apparently enjoying Kathryn's distress as she tried to hold onto Snape.

He finally let up and Snape sagged to the ground, gasping and sobbing softly from the pain. Kathryn gathered him up, holding him and glaring at Voldemort as he rose from his throne.

"I must admit myself rather disappointed, Snape." He said softly, then made his way to the door.

Kathryn watched him go, then looked back down at Snape. "Severus... you have to do it."

"I can't."

"If you don't, he'll kill us both! This is my fault. You shouldn't have to pay for my mistake."

"But..."

She shook her head, covering his mouth with her fingers. "I'd much rather be the only one who dies here today. You're my husband, but this is one place I don't want to go with you at my side. Stay. Live."

He reached up, pulling her hand away. "How can I without you?"

"I love you, Severus. Don't let it end like this. You made bad decisions, but so long as you're _alive_ you have the chance to put things right. Play along. Kill me before they have one of your sick friends do it. Then... get out, Severus. Do _good_ with your life. If you do that, my death will be worth it." She said, tears streaming from her eyes.

He forced his trembling muscles to get him upright, then leaned over, kissing her passionately. When they broke, he rested his forehead against her, his eyes shut, gathering himself.

"Do you have my ring?" She asked softly.

He opened his eyes, then shifted back and gave a slight nod. With some difficulty he managed to pull the small ring from his robe pocket.

She took it and slipped it on. "I want to die with it on my hand." She said, sniffling a bit. She looked up, seeing the open pain in his eyes and reached out, caressing his cheek. "I forgive you, Severus. For this and for anything you have to do to make things right. I pray some day you'll find a way to forgive yourself."

He dropped his eyes. She reached over into his robe pocket and pulled out his wand, placing it in his hand. She leaned over, giving him one last kiss, then shifted back, dropping her gaze so he wouldn't have to look her in the eye.

There was the sound of boots against stone in the hallway, approaching.

"I love you, Kathryn." he said softly.

"I love you too, Severus." She said, straightening a bit and closing her eyes.

Hermione looked away as his wand flashed. She just couldn't stop crying. She staggered over to the wall and leaned against it, sobbing so hard she was having a hard time keeping her feet.

The door opened and Voldemort walked in, Lucius and Bellatrix trailing behind. She looked over. Snape was sitting there, looking down at his wife's dead body, his expression once again completely cold and emotionless.

"Well well... came to your senses, did you?" Voldemort asked with a little smile.

"She betrayed me." Snape said gruffly.

Voldemort nodded. "I know it's hard when it's family. In fact, when I had to dispose of my father and grandparents... well, actually that wasn't hard at all, but then that betrayal was much older and more profound. Still, from watching my followers I can see that it appears to be difficult for them. You did the right thing, Severus. I'm proud of you." He said, coming over and placing his hand on Snape's shoulder. "I'm sorry I had to give you that little lesson, but sometimes you need a little jolt to remind you of your priorities. Don't worry, we'll find you a better wife. One that knows her place and what's expected of her."

Snape shook his head. He reached out, stroking her hair, then took a little piece of it and cut it off with a severing charm.

"Come now... you're the last in your bloodline. Surely you don't want it to die out?"

"I can live with that." Snape said as he rose a bit shakily. "Women obviously can't be trusted." He said as he gazed down at Kathryn's body.

"Marriage doesn't _require_ trust really... that's just more of a common misconception."

Snape shook his head, tucking the little lock of hair away in the inside breast pocket of his robe. "With all due respect, my Lord," He said softly. "Never again."

Voldemort sighed and nodded. "Very well. That is your choice of course. But never is a very long time..." he said as the memory began to fade.

"No!" Hermione sobbed as a new memory started to fade in. "No more!" She dropped down to the floor, clenching her eyes tightly shut and wrapping her arms around her head to block out her surroundings. She just lay there in a little ball, willing it all to go away...

But the pensieve did not oblige.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What did we do?" Jaspers whispered to Adrian as they made their way through the labyrinth, flanked by several Death Eaters.

"Don't go assuming we did anything wrong." Adrian whispered back.

"Well he's never summoned us here like this before. _You_ maybe, when he wants a specific bit of information, but never the whole unit... and on a weekend?"

"Calm yourself!" Adrian said, rolling his eyes and keeping his voice carefully low, "We're very valuable to him. He's not going to do anything to us! There's nothing we've done wrong that he could possibly have found out about. Besides, that old snake can smell fear a kilometer away, so buck up!"

Jaspers nodded, but continued looking around a bit nervously. Adrian straightened and pulled himself together, putting a smile on his face as the Death Eaters opened a set of double doors, standing to the side so they could enter. He'd rather have them enter before them, not liking them at his back, but he went on in, carefully schooling his thoughts.

Voldemort was there. Voldemort himself. Maybe Jaspers was right... this really didn't feel good. He came to a stop, and spotting the small, somewhat hopeful look Lucius gave him from where he stood at Voldemort's side, he knelt before Lucius had the chance to make him.

"You can rise." Voldemort said, waving them up.

Lucius' expression had turned slightly disappointed, which made Adrian flash him a little smile.

Lucius glared at him.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I have summoned you here."

"The question had come to mind. My Lord." He added as Lucius' hand flexed a bit.

"Well, I'll come right to the point then. After your unfortunate little... _misunderstanding_ with Severus, I altered his mark so that I might monitor his health should I desire to summon him again. Wouldn't do to make him drag himself from a sickbed to come to my side. Not healthy, now is that?"

Adrian chose not to comment, his jaw a bit tight from the reminder of the repercussions of that event. He'd certainly never underestimate Bellatrix again.

"Last night, something happened to him."

Adrian perked up a bit.

"Something so strong that it filtered back through his mark to me. Ever since then, what I get through the mark is garbled for some unfathomable reason. He is alive, of this I am sure... but more than that I cannot say. I waited to see if his condition corrected itself, but it has not. There is a slight dulling of the feel of his mark, so I know he has returned to Hogwarts. The ancient wards there are the only thing that can affect my ability to sense my followers enough to even be slightly noticeable. Obviously, I cannot send any of my other men in there... thus why you needed to come in."

"You want me to take my unit back into Hogwarts to check on Snape?" Adrian asked a bit incredulously. Voldemort knew full well how much he and Snape hated each other!

"That is precisely what I want you to do. Who else would have access to the school without it raising suspicion? I want you to go in there, assess Severus' health, and help mend him if need be."

"As you wish." Adrian said amenable. If Snape was injured... and even the Dark Lord didn't know how badly... who was to say...

"Remember our little conversation, Adrian." Voldemort said in an almost conversational tone, though his eyes were narrowed and cold. "I value your service... but any of these men beside you would be more than willing to step up and take the position should it become _vacant_ for some _unfortunate_ reason... I know the bad blood between the two of you runs deep, but you would do well to remember that he is far _more_ valuable... and irreplaceable. _Unlike you."_

"I would never dream of causing him further injury." Adrian said with a false smile, "We're all a team here. I'm more than happy to help out a downed teammate."

"I thought you might be." Voldemort started to turn away, but his eyes strayed onto the Death Eaters waiting by the door. "Just out of curiosity... why did you require an escort?"

"Ask your Mr. Malfoy here." Adrian said, giving Lucius a rather cold glare, "He saw fit to cancel our wards the other day. Before we even had a chance to get all the way through that bloody maze I might add! You know how hard it's going to be to explain those bizarre marks one of those bloody hairballs left on the back of Demsky's neck?"

Voldemort looked to Lucius, who was smirking openly. Lucius just shrugged, "I asked them to leave and Cornfoot refused to comply. I merely took steps to hasten their departure. I gave new wards to Biddles for them before he left..." He looked the men over, "But he doesn't appear to be here..."

"We haven't seen him since we left the other day. We thought perhaps he was still here."

"He left last night... with _Snape_ come to think of it..." Lucius said, glancing at Voldemort speculatively.

Voldemort mulled that over for a minute, nodding. "That does bring up possibilities..." He said thoughtfully. Then he looked up at Adrian. "Locate your errant protégé. See if he can shed any light on what happened."

"You think _he_ could have done something to _Snape?_" Adrian asked dubiously.

"I believe he's capable of it." Voldemort replied softly.

"And if he did... would you like us to set up a little 'accident' for him?" Adrian offered, looking almost hopeful.

"No!" Voldemort snapped, looking a bit irritated by the man's eagerness on the subject. "Since you apparently haven't been informed yet, let me just make it clear that that boy is _strictly_ off limits!" He saw Adrian's eyes narrow contemplatively and went on. "He has been given a task, and I'll not tolerate anyone who would keep him from it." Voldemort smiled at them. "He's now _officially_ a part of your unit... for both the Ministry, and me. He has all the rights and privileges that come with it as well. Get used to it."

Adrian didn't look happy, but nodded his head.

"Don't look so glum, Adrian." Voldemort said with a little smile, "I'm sure he will come in infinitely useful... for _both_ of us. And incidentally... if he _did_ have anything to do with Snape's condition... I want to know about it."

"Will he be punished?"

Voldemort let out a little amused breath. "That's unlikely. If it _was_ him, I can't imagine it was done out of malice. He's not the type to lash out without very good reason, and I can't think of any reason Severus would have given him for such an action." Voldemort paused, eyeing Adrian for a moment before going on, "Snape is a very powerful wizard... his mental barriers are nearly insurmountable. Not even _I_ have been able to probe that particular mind with any real success. He is very valuable to me in his current position... but as you can imagine, I'm somewhat hesitant to trust a man I cannot control or even properly monitor. Unless he shows some sign of duplicity, he remains one of my most valued men... _but_... should he chose to _turn_... I would be very interested in finding someone I could send into Dumbledore's very midst who would be capable of handling him, if you know what I mean..."

A little smile slipped over Adrian's lips. As irritated as he might be with Biddles over his fast friendship with Lucius, the thought that the boy might be able to do damage to Snape was of definite interest...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco sat, his legs drawn up and his body hunched and compact, trying not to listen... but the cracking of the whip and screams seemed to pervade his mind. He'd tried covering his ears, but it had done little good and his ears started hurting from the pressure after a while. How long had he endured this Hell? He was starting to lose track... lose track of who he was... of why these images assailed him endlessly. It was worse in the beginning really... after a while his mind seemed to settle. Every time he felt his grip on reality slipping, a little comforting voice whispered to him. It kept assuring him that it would be alright and he would get out of there. He wasn't sure if it was his mind giving in to the inevitable and letting him go quietly insane, or if it was a construct of his sense of self preservation simply finding different ways to combat the onslaught. Either way, he didn't really care right now.

He tried to focus on little things to block out his surroundings. He was finding the material of his trousers strangely fascinating. He discovered a tiny hole in the knee. Not much more than a pinprick to begin with, but after what felt like days of diligent work, he'd widened it until pretty much his entire knee was exposed. Thread by thread he'd unwoven the cloth, toying with each liberated thread, twisting it and wrapping it around his finger until it had broken into pieces too small to toy with any longer.

He cringed as he heard his father's voice again. The hatred he'd held in his heart for the man had felt so deep before... but in light of what he'd seen here, he realized it had been mild to the point of being generous. The more he saw, the more he became convinced that Crabbe and Goyle had been right all those centuries ago when they had been children playing together.

His father was Satan.

That made him feel strangely hollow and lost... knowing he was the offspring of the devil himself. How long until he became just like him? How long until he was committing atrocities, raping and killing with malicious glee, just like his father did? He felt the barrier's pull, but just let it drag him across the floor, keeping himself intent on his trouser leg.

Suddenly the world lurched and he was knocked over. He looked around, scrambling up. The walls around him were rippling and swaying as if they were made of liquid. It had never done this before... at least he couldn't remember it if it had. The people kept moving around, oblivious to the upheaval, but then it happened again, and even the people started distorting and swimming around. He let out a cry of fear as he was jerked into the air as if caught up by a tornado.

Everything was swirling violently, then gravity took him again and he was tossed down, slamming shoulder first into hard stone. He sprawled there, the pain throbbing through his shoulder as he stared up at wavering torches, trying to comprehend his surrounding. It had been so long since he had actually felt anything really. The walls and floors had been firm, but gave like rubber when struck. What memory was this? How could it hurt him? Nothing made sense.

"Is you being alright, sir?" A soft, tentative voice asked.

His eyes shifted over, seeing a house elf peering down at him. It really seemed to be looking at him. It touched his arm and he jerked away in shock. He'd felt it! He reached out hesitantly and touched its bony hand. He let out a rather unstable sounding laugh, letting his head drop back to the floor and enjoying the spike of pain the impact sent through him. The elf looked very worried as it helped him sit up. He looked over, spotting Snape laying on the bed. Then he saw the wispy tendrils of thought drifting around on the floor.

It followed his gaze. "I is dumping you out, sir. I is sorry. I is seeing you in there when I is coming to clean and I is not knowing how else to be getting you out. You is not supposing to be in there, sir."

Draco swallowed hard, the sensations of his body that had been denied him in the pensieve starting to come back to him now along with the comprehension of what he'd been through. "Granger..." he said, swallowing hard again. "Did you get her out?"

The elf's huge eyes widened a bit, "There is being someone else in there? I is not seeing her..."

It started for the pensieve once again, but Draco had other concerns. He half scrambled, half crawled to the bathroom. What followed was a rather unpleasant purging of what little he'd eaten and drank that day and a good ten minutes or so of dry heaves as he tried to cope with what he'd seen. He flushed, but then curled up beside the toilet, not feeling up to venturing far. He let out a few shuddering sobs, but tears were the one thing he'd been allowed in that wretched place, and those had long since run dry.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, trying to think of nothing at all, enjoying the blissful quiet and the cold of the stone as it leeched the heat from his body. He was so emotionally drained it felt as if he was used up and wasted away. He found his eyes shutting for longer and longer periods of time.

He let out a cry as pain lanced through his shoulder, a loud popping sound coming from it. He pulled away, clutching his arm to him as he blinked his eyes open, utterly disoriented. The bathroom swam back into focus, but he wasn't alone anymore. Hermione was kneeling before him.

"Your arm was dislocated. I was just putting it back into place..." She said, her voice oddly thin sounding.

He looked her over a bit more closely and noticed that her face was unusually pale, her eyes red rimmed with dark smudges beneath them. She was also trembling rather badly, fumbling a bit as she tried to put her wand back in her robe. He flinched slightly as the elf scampered in, then cursed the weak looking reaction. He couldn't even take solace in the fact that Hermione was trembling... because seeing it just made him realize he was doing it as well. It had been a long time since he'd felt this weak...

The elf handed him a small vial. He took it and downed it without question. He didn't really care what it did so long as it either calmed him, knocked him out or in any other way put him out of his current misery. He would have downed it even if it had been marked Vipertooth venom. That experience, while admittedly quite painful, had been a lot better than how he felt at the moment.

"I shouldn't have slapped you..." She said softly.

He looked at her in confusion for a moment before figuring out what she was talking about. His mind was clearing, but that still seemed like so very long ago. "I shouldn't have said that." He said, dropping his eyes. "I was mad at you. I knew it would get to you."

"I'm sorry!" Hermione said, a little aching edge to her voice as she shifted forward, wrapping her arms around him.

He felt a vague flash of irritation and the urge to shove her away... but for some unfathomable reason he found himself clinging to her as if his life depended on it, even though it made his shoulder ache angrily. He let out a little, shuddering sigh, resting his head on her shoulder. He could barely remember the last time he'd felt human contact. He forgot about fighting it for the moment. He saw the house elf backing out of the room, then scampering off. He felt like calling after it, felt like thanking it... but he couldn't work up the motivation it accomplish the task.

"How long?" He asked softly after a few minutes.

"I don't know... the clock says only a few hours... but how could that be? It seemed so very long..."

"Time runs as it pleases in memories. It's almost always faster than outside time, but there's no way to judge it really." He tried to make himself release her, but couldn't. He gave a little, humorless laugh. "You must think me such a wuss." he said softly.

She shook her head. "I was there too."

"Ya, well I didn't see _you_ worshiping the porcelain God."

"Well... I... just didn't make it that far..." She admitted with obvious embarrassment. "Don't worry, I cleaned it up. At least I hadn't eaten breakfast yet."

He let out a slightly amused breath, feeling a bit better. He finally made himself let go, his pale cheeks coloring a bit as he pulled away.

She was just as reluctant to let go, but released him as well.

"Um... that didn't just happen, got it?" Draco said, sounding decidedly embarrassed.

Hermione gave him a weak little smile and shook her head. Not like she was about to tell anyone she'd been hugging Draco Malfoy! She took a deep breath, bracing herself a bit, then made herself turn her head, looking back towards Snape. He was shifting around a bit restlessly and she saw that the spilled memories had started drifting up, slipping back into his head.

"Bloody Hell." Draco muttered, seeing this as well. He gathered himself, getting shakily to his feet. "I'd best wrangle those back up. Merlin knows he's not going to get any better with those bloody things floating around in his head." He said, unable to stop the involuntary shudder that went through him at the thought.

Hermione rose as well, watching the hateful memories as they invaded Snape's mind. "Can you destroy them?" She asked softly.

Draco shook his head. "Not without destroying his mind. They're part of him. They can be removed for a while, but they must always find their way back eventually. He'd never survive the permanent loss of that many."

"How can he live with that in his head?" She asked softly.

"The same way as everyone else. Cope or crack." Draco said grimly.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, eyeing the mess of drifting memories on the floor. She couldn't stand the thought of going near them again, but she would if she had to.

"Go. Clean the bloody classroom. Come back after lunch with food, just like I told you before."

She nodded.

"Don't bother bringing extra for me." He said muttered softly, "I don't plan on eating again any time soon."

Hermione nodded. She had to admit she didn't have any plans along that line either.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik snorted, coming awake groggily as a boot kicked the bed frame again. "What the bloody Hell's your problem?" He growled.

"Time to get up." Adrian replied, giving the bed another kick for good measure.

"Bog off! It's the bloody weekend!" He furrowed his brow, "It is, isn't it?"

"Yes, but we have matters to attend to."

"Ever hear of knocking at the bloody door?" Rosmerta grumbled, pulling the covers up a bit.

"Come on, Adrian!" Derik said in a piteous voice, putting the pillow over his head and pulling Rosmerta closer. "I sleep like three or four bloody hours a night, five if I've been drinking. You could at least give me that much!"

"Were you drinking last night?"

"Ya. So? You're the one who kicked me off the wagon, remember?"

"Yes, well apparently something happened to your old mate Snape last night. You wouldn't happen to know what that was, would you?"

"Huh? Oh that. Look, it was his fault, so don't go crawling up my arse about it!"

"It _was_ you?" Adrian asked, a little smirk slipping over his lips.

"Ya. So I accidentally fucked him up a bit. He's in the other room. I'll fix him up once I finish getting some bloody sleep!"

Adrian looked back and one of his men disappeared from view. He returned after a moment.

"Room's empty."

"What?" Derik asked, sitting up and scrubbing his fingers through his hair. "Shite. Didn't think he could even get upright, let alone wander off!"

"Yes, well we have reason to believe he made it all the way back to Hogwarts. We're supposed to go check on him."

"Ok ok ok!" Derik grumbled. "Get out and give me ten minutes."

"Just grab your clothes..."

"Hey, you want my help on my own bloody time you'll get the bloody Hell out and give me ten bloody minutes of peace! I'm really bloody cranky in the morning if I haven't gotten my measly couple of hours in, so don't push me!"

Adrian glared at him. "Fine. Ten minutes. Get yourself cleaned up and out there."

"Mmhmm..." Derik said, waving him away.

Adrian rolled his eyes and went out into the hall, closing the door behind him. "He's a real wanker in the morning." He grumbled.

"Well, you're not exactly sunshine when you're first woken up either." Jaspers said with a little smirk.

"Well he had best not go back to sleep. I'll turn the little prat out with a bucket of ice water!"

Hutchins chuckled, listening at the door. "Oh don't worry... from the sound of it, he's definitely getting up..." He shifted down, looking through the keyhole. "Damn, he's blocked it..."

They fell silent and heard the definite soft creaking of bedsprings. They all chuckled softly, then quieted again, listening as Derik gave Rosmerta another obviously rather enthusiastic shag. None of them had any trouble hearing her towards the end... in fact the patrons downstairs probably even heard it when they finished.

There was relative silence for a few minutes after that, then the door opened. Derik was pulling his shirt on, a wide grin on his face, "Much better." He said, grabbing his robe off the hook near the door. He turned, blowing a rather contented looking Rosmerta a kiss. "Later, love."

"Don't wait so long between visits next time!" She said with a smirk.

Derik closed the door, slipping his robe on. "Ready to roll?" He asked jovially.

"My, your disposition has improved." Adrian said with a smirk.

"I can be a little cranky before my first shag of the day." Derik replied blithely, all but bouncing down the stairs.

They followed, having a hard time keeping up with his exuberant pace. He slowed as they approached the gates to the school, but only so he could talk to them without yelling. "So the big guy is worried bout Snape, eh? How'd he find out anyway?"

"Apparently that... well whatever you did to him... he felt it through the mark. What is it you did exactly?" Adrian asked curiously.

Derik shrugged it off, "I just passed out and Snape decided to go for a stroll through my thoughts."

"And?" Adrian prompted.

Derik looked over at him. "You shouldn't do that with me." He said, his smile more warning than amused.

Adrian eyed him, but chose not to try to delve further for the moment. "Very well. You're the self-professed spin doctor here. How should we proceed? We need some excuse to see him. I'm not sure they'll even let us in the door if they know he's injured in some way. _Definitely_ not if they know it was you that did the damage."

Derik bit his lip, looking around at the few students scattered about the ground, enjoying the bit of sunlight despite the rather chill temperature. He gave a little nod. "Ok. You go right up to Dumbledore and ask to see him. Point blank. Tell him you have a few questions for him that came up while you were writing up the report on that little fiasco. I'll fix up Snape and be back out by nightfall latest. As long as they don't know it was me and we keep Dumbledore out of my way, there shouldn't even be any questions to answer. No fuss and no mess."

"That's it? That's the brilliant plan?" Jaspers asked with a derisive snort, "I could have come up with that!"

"And I'm sure you would have if it had been left to you." Derik said with a innocent smile. "Here's the kicker... play along, follow my lead and don't be daft. Play it cool and they won't notice a thing."

"What would there be for them to notice?"

"Shh..." Derik said as they approached the castle. "I'll leave the talking to you, boss." He said in a low voice, patting Adrian's shoulder. Then he slowed up a bit, letting himself drift back to the back of the group.

Adrian sighed. Looked like Derik wasn't going to be as helpful as he'd hoped. This was the piss poorest plan he'd ever heard of. He put on a smile as he made his way through the door into the Entrance Hall. He could already see McGonagall hurrying towards them. Couldn't get much past that old bird.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked as she reached them.

Adrian came to a stop, glancing back at Derik... except he wasn't there. He looked around, finally recognizing a mousy brown head of tousled hair. He tried hard not to smirk as Derik made his way casually down the stairs to the dungeon, his Auror's robes flipped, the plain black inner lining blending with the uniform robes of the students around him. "Um... we were just wondering if we could speak with Professor Snape actually." He said as he quickly turned his gaze back to her. "We have some questions that came up while we were making our report, and we'd like to ask him a few questions if we could."

"I'm afraid Professor Snape is unavailable at the moment. Can this wait?"

Adrian sighed. "I would really like to wrap this up. Would Professor Dumbledore be available then?"

"I'm afraid he's away at the moment. He should be back this evening, but it will probably be rather late. Could you come back Monday?"

Adrian smiled. "We'll come back then." He said amenably.

-0-0-0-

Derik strolled down the hall. No one seemed to be noticing, though several girls had given him very interested looks. He'd smiled back, but broken eye contact before they worked up the nerve to approach him. The last thing he needed was to be distracted by some little teen aged... His mind slipped off the track as he spotted an absolutely stunning creature coming towards him. Her hair was a shade of blonde that he had always adored, the sway of her curvaceous body as she walked absolutely mesmerizing. She noticed his gaze and returned his smile with a little tentative one of her own. There was a slight puzzled look in her eyes as she was obviously trying to place him. As they passed, he found his gaze continuing to follow her. She was even more entrancing from behind.

With a resounding crash, he walked straight into a suit of armor. The bits of metal came apart and scattered. Derik blushed brilliantly as he scrambled to pick up the pieces. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to get them to fit back together properly.

"Need a hand?" A soft voice asked after a moment.

He looked up and turned crimson. The blonde was smiling down at him.

"Um... I... uh..." he stammered, getting up quickly... and knocking over what little he'd been able to reassemble in the process.

She let out a pleasant little chuckle, flicking her wand. The bits of armor flew up, reassembling themselves neatly in seconds.

"I really should have thought of that myself." He said ruefully, reaching over and very carefully reattaching the shoulder guard he'd been holding.

"No problem." She said mirthfully. "You know... I thought I knew all of the students... but I'm drawing a blank on you for some reason... and you don't seem to have a House crest..." She said, glancing at the unblemished black material where the crest should have been.

"Um... well... I've kind of been away for a couple of years..." He said evasively, scrubbing his fingers through his hair as he often did when he was embarrassed and wondering why he couldn't stop blushing and stammering like an idiot.

"Really? Well that would be why. I only started teaching here three years ago. Did you transfer to a different school?"

"Kind of... it's kind of complicated..." Derik said, wondering how he was going to talk his way out of this while combatting the serious distraction of her somewhat low neckline...

"Derik?!?"

Derik pulled his eyes away with some effort and looked over, "Hey, Blaise."

Blaise grinned brilliantly, obviously not expecting to be recognized. "Oh man... Draco said you were here the other day. I was hoping I'd get another chance to see you!"

"Same here." Derik said, then glanced over at Oblique, "Um... I'm just going to... um..." He said, gesturing vaguely towards Blaise, "I'll see you around..."

"You boys run along then." She said, smiling at his awkwardness. "Just watch out for that one. He's trouble."

"Only around you." Blaise said roguishly, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

She just chuckled and went back along her way.

"Who was _that?_" Derik whispered in an awed undertone, still watching her retreating form.

"Professor Oblique. Worlds better than that old crone she replaced. She is doing marvels for her subject, let me tell you! Hasn't been this many students interested in the field in about a hundred and fifty years from what I heard one of the other teachers saying."

"_Very_ plausible..." Derik muttered, biting his lip appreciatively as he watched her round the corner out of sight.

"Plausible?"

Derik grinned over at him. "Just talking to myself." He said dismissively.

"Ok..." Blaise said a bit uncertainly, then he smiled, "So... How do you know me?"

"Kevin mentioned you."

Blaise's smile faded. "We've made our peace over that." He said softly.

"I certainly hope so." Derik said, putting his arm around Blaise's shoulder and starting them walking. "But don't worry. That little save just did a lot to redeem you in my eyes anyway."

Blaise grinned again. "So..." He started speculatively.

"Not into boys." Derik said before he could even ask.

Blaise sighed piteously, leaning his head over on Derik's shoulder. "You sure?"

"Yep. Sorry, but the lad won't even salute anything without bristols." He patted Blaise's shoulder, nodding his head towards a somewhat short girl with hair nearly the same shade as Derik's. She blushed brilliantly as she saw them looking at her. "But that one there..." Derik whispered, "_Well_ within your reach."

Blaise followed her with his eyes, "Litton? Really? Don't get me wrong... I mean she's cute as Hell and pretty good at Quidditch, but... she's never really seem all that open to that kind of... and I mean she's a fourth year!"

"Trust me." Derik said in a low, confidential voice as he let them come to a stop again. "Don't ask me how I know, but tomorrow's her fifteenth birthday. There is nothing in this world she'd like more than for you to give her a nice little coming of age present if you know what I mean..."

From Blaise's smile and the way his eyes were trailing down her where she'd stopped, now chatting with a couple of her Housemates, he definitely got the implication.

"I tell you what... you did me a good turn, so I'll send her a little something from you tomorrow since you're a little shopping impaired cooped up here. She'll love it. You just take care of getting everything here ready and making tomorrow night one to remember. Deal?"

"Not a problem." Blaise said with a smirk. He looked over after a moment, but Derik was gone. He looked all around, but he was nowhere to be seen. Blaise sighed, but then looked back over, grinning as he saw the girl biting her lip as she watched him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco put another thought in the pensieve. He sighed in irritation as he noticed the way he was stretching the wand out from the tips of his fingers so as to keep his hand as far from the basin as possible. He'd never been able to bear having phobias. They were just memories. They couldn't hurt him.

He took a deep breath and sighed it out. He couldn't stand sitting there so close to it. The fear was ridiculous, but also undeniable. He got up, watching Snape for a moment to make sure he was sleeping peacefully once again. He tried not to let the sight of the man before him stir fear in him. He knew he wasn't afraid of Snape. He could never be afraid of Snape. Still, looking at him brought those memories back so vividly it was hard to keep from trembling sometimes. He prayed they would fade in time, but until they did, he refused to let them make him cringe away from Snape. He'd meant more to him than any other person he'd ever known, and the fact that he had actually lived through all of that with his sanity intact only deepened his respect for the man.

Still, apparently it would take a little time. He just needed to take a breather and let the memories settle.

He made his way out into Snape's common room. At least none of the memories he'd seen had occurred here. He eyed the couch. He felt a bone-deep weariness, but he was afraid to sleep. Not only was he afraid to leave Snape unattended... he was quite frankly terrified of what he would dream.

"How is he?" A soft voice asked.

Draco spun around, shocked to see Derik standing no more than a pace from him. He staggered back a step, bringing his wand to bear and cursing having left the wards down. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Derik held up his hands placatingly, "I just wanted to check on him."

"Don't think I don't know what you did!" Draco growled, "I _saw_ it!"

Derik's hands drifted down as he looked at Draco, tilting his head slightly. "Sweet Merlin..." He said softly, "Whatever have you been up to?"

"Just get out!" Draco hissed.

"Can't." Derik said simply.

"Don't make me curse you!"

"Curse me if you like, but I'm not leaving until I'm done." Derik said, his voice going soft again.

Draco wanted to ask him what he thought he was going to do... but couldn't quite find the will to make his mouth work. There was something about those purple eyes that seemed to ensnare his mind. They seemed to get brighter the longer he stared at them. He found it fascinating for some reason.

"You look so tired..." Derik said soothingly. He reached out, gently cupping Draco's head between his hands, "So very tired... maybe you should lay down..."

Draco's eyes fluttered, then slid shut as blissful oblivion engulfed his mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Wellllll... Can't really think of much to say. I know it's only been a week and a half since the last chapter, but don't go expecting that kind of speed in the future :) I just had a good idea what I wanted in this chapter, which really helps. The next one is going to be a bit tougher I think. I could have just waited to post this so you wouldn't notice if the next chapter took me longer than usual, but I thought I'd be nice and whip it up there anyway. Just don't nag if the next one takes a bit.

Oh, and as you can see, I went with Bryan as Goyle Sr.'s first name. What's funny is that is exactly the name I was toying with, and it was one of the top 2 choices of VampireExotica, who is one of the only people who wrote me offering names. I couldn't believe it. Admittedly, I had just been planning on going with Brian, but I liked VampireExotica's spelling better. Thanks.

If it is of any interest, I thought I might start mentioning if there was a piece of music that makes me think of a part of my story. Sometimes it just goes well with a scene or character, other times, music I listen to actually inspires an aspect of the story directly. In this chapter, I think "Torn Apart" by Stabbing Westward (Darkest Days album) goes well with the Kathryn Scene(s). Both the lyrics and the slightly dark, disjointed feel certain parts of it gives me. I don't _think_ it actually inspired it, as I didn't really see the similarities until after the scene was written, but who knows? I _was_ listening to that album at work a couple of days ago. Also, there is a lovely father-son song that really makes me think of the relationship between Lucius and Draco. It's called "Dead bodies everywhere" by Korn (Follow the Leader album). It is one that goes well generally for that relationship, and the dark, fucked up feel of it goes especially well with the Draco scene right before he escaped the pensieve.


	32. Brief Sojourn

Chapter 32  
Brief Sojourn

Parvati sighed and shifted her head to the other side. Vague, but annoyingly persistent voices kept talking somewhere nearby. Why wouldn't they shut up?

Gentle fingers stroked her cheek and she heard another, much closer voice. After a moment she realized it was saying her name. She blinked her eyes open. The world was a big, bright smudge of light and shadow swimming around her. Slowly it started focusing. She blinked in surprise as the shadow drifting above her resolved itself into...

"Neville?" She muttered dazedly.

He smiled brilliantly. "You're awake!" He said, obviously thrilled, though he kept his voice oddly hushed. He glanced back over his shoulder, then back at her. "How are you feeling?"

She furrowed her brow, recognizing the room she was in. "Ok I guess... I have a bit of a headache... How did I get here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

She dredged through her mind, though it seemed reluctant to function properly. "Umm... I was in class... what happened?"

"In class?" Neville said, the slightly hopeful look fading from his face.

She furrowed her brow, "Ya... Charms." She said, wondering why that needed said. If something had happened to her that landed her in the Hospital wing wouldn't they know _when_ it happened?

He let out a little sigh. "What's today?"

"Thursday... I didn't miss Divination, did I?" She asked worriedly, looking out the window to try to determine what time of day it was. She looked back at him, then wondered why he looked so sad. He just sat there in silence, apparently unsure what to say next. She glanced past him, then her eyes widened as she spotted her parents talking to Pomfrey. "It's _not_ Thursday, is it?" She asked tentatively.

He gave a little shake of his head. "Sunday." He said softly, his eyes trained on his hands where they lay folded in his lap.

She rubbed her forehead, her mind boggling. What could have kept her out that long? Had someone cursed her or something? She looked over at him again. "So... umm... are the Gryffindors all taking turns watching over me or something?"

He glanced up at her, his cheeks darkening a bit. "Um... I should go. I'll tell the others you're awake. Your parents are here, so..." He trailed off, then got up. She watched in puzzlement as he went over to the next bed, grabbing up his robes and a couple of books. He gave her one last glance, "I'm glad you're better." He said softly, then hurried away.

Pomfrey and her parents looked over in surprise as he left, then their eyes all went over to her. Her mother let out a cry and came running over, dropping down on the side of her bed and scooping her up, holding her tightly, and she quickly forgot about Neville's odd behavior.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione set the jars on the shelf, then closed the cupboard, looking around. Well, that should about have it. She knew she was going to catch grief from Draco over the small hole that had eaten its way through one of the front tables. Well, nothing blew up! Still, why did the hole have to be right about where Draco usually sat? She'd definitely have to look up that spell for mending tables before next class. She knew it was possible since it was wood, and had therefor once been a living plant, but she didn't know the spell offhand.

She sighed. Maybe the spell _was_ there somewhere in her mind, but at the moment her head was too full of thoughts to properly focus on finding a solution. She'd tried to keep her mind occupied to keep herself from dwelling on what she'd seen, meticulously separating the ingredients that had gotten mixed and the like, even though several of them were rather common and probably not worth the bother. She looked around, almost wishing there was more to do. She sighed as she saw that the entire room had already been rendered neatly ordered and spotlessly clean.

She glanced at her watch, then blinked, surprised to see it was time for lunch already. She didn't really feel up to seeing other people yet, but it would at least be something to do until she was to bring Snape food.

She carefully cleaned her hands and clothes, then went over, locating one of the containers she'd seen before. It contained rather ugly, gnarled red roots. They weren't pretty, but she'd read they were exceptionally potent for calming and soothing nerves. She definitely needed that right now. She felt so on edge that she had no doubt it would be outwardly apparent no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Anyone who saw her in this state would undoubtedly ask questions she wasn't willing or prepared to answer. She eyed the ugly root, then took a bracing breath and popped it in her mouth. It had a slightly bitter taste, but it was at least easy to chew. Somewhat like an apple, complete with a firm 'peel', but more fibrous so it required considerably more chewing time. If she recalled correctly, it worked best if you chewed it as well as possible before swallowing. The taste wasn't exactly pleasant, but at least she did feel herself calming a bit. It would have to do for now.

She was half way down the hall to the stairs when she remembered the wards. She hurried back and put them up before making her way towards the Great Hall once again, mentally chastising herself for the near-lapse. She definitely wasn't back to her usual organized and methodical self yet.

"There you are!"

Hermione flinched at the sudden call, swallowing the root in her mouth, though she really hadn't intended to. Perhaps she should have taken a few more roots and given it time to kick in. She looked over and spotted Harry and Ron coming out of the Great Hall. She'd been so distracted she hadn't even realized she'd reached the Entrance Hall.

"We've been looking for you all morning!" Harry continued. "What were you doing down there?"

"Oh... I... I missed my detention last night, so I was just cleaning the Potion's lab to make up for it." Hermione said. Well, the fact that it was the truth in a way made it a lot simpler to say to their faces.

"That greasy git's making you make up for it when it was _his fault_ for not being here?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Just drop it, Ron. I don't mind. I was looking for something to keep me distracted anyway." Hermione muttered.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow as he picked up on her disconcerted manner, though she tried to hide it.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Just... nightmares I guess..." Well... it was a half truth. They were nightmare-like, but the scariest part about them was knowing they had actually happened!

"Oh..." Harry said sadly. He could obviously relate very well. He'd had more than his share of nightmares. He sighed, glancing over at several of his Quidditch teammates where they were starting to gather by the door with their brooms, one of them holding Harry's and Ron's brooms as well. "Well, we were going to practice maneuvers over the lake again today. Only two weeks left until our first match of the season. Would you like to come watch? Might help take your mind off it."

She gave them a wane smile. "Thanks, but I think I'll just get a spot of lunch and go to the library or something. Maybe I could get tonight's detention out of the way early." She said with a shrug.

Harry's face clouded. "It's ridiculous, you having to serve these detentions. You didn't do anything!"

She gave him a little smile. "It was my choice, Harry. If it means Cornfoot having to serve detention as well, I'll deal with it. I'm not letting him get off that easily, so just drop it, ok?"

Harry sighed and nodded. He knew how very stubborn Hermione could be when she'd made a decision. "Ok then. Well, we'll probably be out there until around dinner time in case you change your mind."

She nodded.

"I do hope you stop out." Ron said seriously, then broke into a smile, "I might need someone to be fishing me out of the lake!"

She couldn't help but let out a little laugh as he hurried after Harry.

She found it hard to hold on to the amusement as she wandered into the Great Hall. She knew she should really eat something. She had been working hard for a time now, and she hadn't eaten anything since the rather sparse dinner she'd had the night before... the combination was starting to make her feel a bit light-headed. Still, after those memories she was pretty sure it'd be quite some time before food held any real appeal for her.

She spotted Lavender sitting at the Gryffindor table as she approached it. She was sitting alone reading a book and nibbling on a piece of toast. In fact, she was _very_ alone. The table wasn't exactly packed, but the peculiar sparsity of other students in Lavender's immediate vicinity was still rather apparent. Hermione sighed, then headed over, taking the spot beside her.

Lavender looked at her in mild surprise, but then just went back to her book.

Hermione looked over the food before her, then decided toast was probably about the only thing she had a good chance of holding down. She put a little smear of marmalade on a piece, hoping it wouldn't be sweet enough to make her stomach rebel, and took a tentative bite. So far so good. She ate some more. Once she finished the first slice she was feeling a bit better. She poured some pumpkin juice and drank a bit. She gave Lavender a side glance as she fixed another slice of toast.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked softly.

"Fine." Lavender said indifferently, sparing her a glance, "In fact, I'd say I'm doing better than you. Hangover?"

"No." Hermione said immediately, then sighed, "Just had a bit of a rough night. Nightmares." She muttered, falling back on what she'd told Harry and Ron.

Lavender looked over at her again and her expression lost a bit of its snotty veneer. She dropped her eyes back to the book. It was pretty obvious that Lavender still thought she'd gotten Hermione raped. Hermione didn't really have any plausible way to disillusion her of the fact at the moment... besides, it at least seemed to be keeping the girl feeling guilty enough to be civil to her.

"Um... did you hear about... umm..." Hermione trailed off, blushing a bit.

"About Seamus stuffing the school slag on the common room floor last night?" Lavender provided in an almost light tone. "Ya. I heard about that. Only logical really. I doubt he's gotten the filthy little scut's stench out of his linens yet from the last time he went gutter trawling. Of course I wouldn't blame the house elves for their inability. There's only so much magic can do."

Hermione's cheeks blushed a bit. That certainly wasn't the response she expected. "So... you don't mind...?" She asked tentatively.

"Why should I? We broke up. If he wants a bit of rough, why should I care? To be honest, he was kind of lousy in bed anyway. Well, there's only so much you can do with equipment that small, so I guess that's not entirely his fault." Lavender said offhandedly as she reached for her drink.

Hermione opened her mouth to comment, but her eyes caught on the open page of the book Lavender was reading. Lavender caught the direction of her eyes and snapped the book shut.

"There's really no need to get myself all worked up over it. Just another learning experience. Relationships are fleeting in our formative years." Lavender said in a rather considerate tone, "We're still just trying to figure out what we're looking for. We don't even fully know _ourselves_ yet, so how could we possible hope to find the perfect other half at this age? That would be a rather unreasonable expectation, now wouldn't it?"

A little smile slipped over Hermione's lips. She hadn't caught more than a glimpse, but the chapter heading at the top of the page had definitely contained the word 'impotence'. "I'm glad to see you're taking such a... _mature_ approach to this."

Lavender just smiled innocently back.

"Um... any improvement with Parvati?"

Lavender's expression became a bit conflicted. "She finally woke up. Well, that's what I heard anyway. They say she seems ok, but Pomfrey's doing some exhaustive battery of tests on her to make sure."

"You haven't seen her yet? I thought you'd be the first one there when she woke!"

Lavender dropped her eyes, looking reticent to answer. "Well... I mean her parents are there and Pomfrey has her tests and..." She sighed. "I don't know what they've told her. I don't know what they've told her parents. I'm... a bit afraid of what she might be thinking of me right now to be honest..."

"She's your best mate!" Hermione said encouragingly. "Even if she's mad now, I'm sure she'll forgive you sooner or later!"

Lavender sighed again, looking rather unconvinced as she picked at a thread sticking out of the worn edge of her book.

_"**There you are, you COWING BITCH!!!!**"_

Lavender and Hermione both looked over in surprise as the epitaph echoed through the Great Hall, drawing everyone's attention. Tish was storming over, her target most definitely Lavender. She came to a stop across the table from them, tossing a wadded bit of parchment at her. Lavender easily batted it aside with her book before it could hit her face.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Lavender asked in a mildly curious tone.

"Don't you even try to deny it was you! I _know_ it was!" Tish yelled, her face positively crimson with rage.

"Haven't a _clue_ what you're talking about, Van Burkina. I don't speak slutanese. Give it to me in English, won't you?"

Hermione had picked up the wad of parchment out of curiosity. She flattened it out as Tish began a rather impressive, scathingly derogatory string of cursing that would have made a sailor blush. She clapped her hand over her mouth as she started reading the advertisement it contained:

**Lonely? Unpopular? Just on the pull?  
I'll give anyone a go for a galleon!**  
hand job - 6 sickles  
diddy ride - 6 sickles (My titties are tiny, so half price)  
head - 7 sickles  
tea bagging - 9 sickles  
knee trembler - 1 galleon  
back scuttle - 1 galleon, 4 sickles  
spit roast - 1 galleon, 8 sickles  
Looking for entertainment for a special occasion? Or perhaps just a dirty weekend for yourself? My hourly rate is 5 galleons for one or two guys, so invite your best mate!  
Can't afford a galleon a pop? Today's special - Go in with your friends on the group rate - 7 galleons an hour for three or more guys - ANYTHING GOES!  
Don't forget: cherries get half off!  
(Ask about my teacher discount! I won't tell!)  
Just remember - if you're looking for loose sex, it doesn't get any looser than this!  
Tish Van Burkina  
I always put out!

Hermione jumped slightly as Tish tossed a handful of coins on the table. Most of the coins landed on Lavender's mostly empty plate, but others ricocheted all over, one sickle ricocheting off of Hermione's hand and embedding itself in the middle of the marmalade jar.

"Everywhere I bloody turn boys are trying to give me money!" Tish howled, incensed.

Lavender calmly started gathering the coins and tallying them up. "My, you certainly are an industrious one!" She said in a lightly amused tone. "Let's see..." She consulted the parchment before Hermione, "My my my... you must have been _busy_ this morning! Was this hourly or alacarte?"

All the other students nearby broke down in derisive laughter. Tish, however, was less than amused. She let out an almost feral snarl, darting for Lavender.

"Miss Van Burkina!" McGonagall said a bit shrilly, arriving just in time to grab the back of her robes and pull her back off the table before she could reach her goal, sending scrabbled eggs scattering, pumpkin juice dousing the girl as she tried to grab a hold of anything within reach to keep her from being stopped. "Miss Van Burkina, control yourself!"

Tish glared daggers at Lavender, but discontinued her attempts to reach her.

"What is the meaning of this highly undignified display?" McGonagall demanded.

"Tish was just showing us her earnings and I was commending her on her industriousness." Lavender said with helpful smile, depositing the gathered coins in the open space where the bowl of eggs had once been for McGonagall to see.

McGonagall's eyes strayed to the piece of parchment on the table and she reached over, snatching it up. "I've been trying to rid the castle of these scandalous things all morning!" She said, giving Tish a stern glare (and making quite a number of students who'd obviously witnesses said efforts titter with mirth). "I must say, I am shocked and dismayed that a _Gryffindor_ would..."

"I didn't write those bloody things!" Tish growled back in a dangerously insolent tone, "This bloody cow did it!" She said, stabbing her finger directly in Lavender's direction.

"I certainly did not!" Lavender said, her tone calm and mildly shocked sounding.

Hermione held her tongue and carefully schooled her expression to keep it neutral. There was no doubt in her mind that Lavender _had_ done it.

"Yes you did and you know it!" Tish positively shrieked.

"Oh this is ridiculous." Lavender said, shaking her head, "Whatever reason would I have for doing such a thing?"

"Because of Seamus!"

"Seamus?" Lavender asked curiously, "What would _he_ have to do with anything? We broke up the other day, but I'm over it. The relationship had been going down hill for quite a while. The summer away was pretty much the death blow. Just wasn't the same by the time we came back at start of term. It certainly had nothing to do with _you._"

"You did it because we..." Tish started vehemently, but caught herself, glancing at McGonagall as she remembered her presence, promptly rephrasing, "Because Seamus likes _me_ now!"

Lavender smiled, infuriating Tish still more. "Well I'm happy for you then, but just so you know, his parents only send him pocket money every other week, and they're not exactly _rich_, so I'd say your relationship will be a bit sporadic at best with prices like that."

Tish darted for her again. McGonagall just erected a barrier (with a definite look of exasperation) which Tish promptly bounced off of, falling down hard on her rump. The other students all roared with laughter, though they tried to bite it back as McGonagall glared around at them reprimandingly before looking down at Tish. "This childish behavior ends now, Miss Van Burkina." McGonagall said sternly. She then looked up at Lavender, "Miss Brown, did you write this... _thing?_" She asked, ending with definite disgust indicating the parchment with a little wave, though she kept it folded in half lest the scandalous contents be displayed.

"No. Of course not." Lavender said, looking perfectly serious and innocent. She was, indeed, and absolutely amazing actress when she wanted to be.

"Make her take Veritaserum and try to say that!" Tish hissed.

"No." Lavender said before McGonagall could comment, "That would be _illegal_, and I wouldn't dream of putting Professor McGonagall or the School in that kind of sticky legal quandary." She looked up at McGonagall, "Listen, I haven't a clue who would have written that if it wasn't her, but I did hear that five galleons an hour was her going rate."

"Miss Brown!" McGonagall said, scandalized.

"When I get my hands on you...!" Tish howled, getting back up and pounding against the invisible barrier.

"What?" Lavender asked, "Mandy Brocklehurst paid her five galleons to shag Seamus about two weeks ago and they were going at it for about an hour..." She gave a shrug.

Tish was just standing there, her mouth half open in indignant rage.

McGonagall's mouth had dropped open as well. She looked over at Tish, noting her lack of comeback. "Is this _true_, Miss Van Burkina?" She asked starchily.

"No!" Tish blurted immediately.

Lavender shrugged again. "Why don't you just ask Mandy? Either that or Seamus. Tish informed him how much she'd been paid afterwards. I heard her."

"It was a _bet!_ Not _prostitution!_" Tish spat at her.

"So you had relations with a boy for the sole purpose of winning a bet for which you would be paid five galleons?" McGonagall asked.

Tish's jaw worked. Worded that way, it didn't sound good at all.

McGonagall looked over to Seamus. He'd just arrived, but he'd obviously overheard what they were talking about (just like everyone else in the Great Hall!). "Mr. Finnegan, what do you have to say on this matter?"

He shrugged, putting his hands in his trouser pockets. "I didn't know she was getting _paid_ the first time. As for last night..." He looked over at Tish, "Was that on Mandy's galleon too? Cause otherwise I'm going to have to give you an IOU, cause I've only got..." He pulled out his hands, pooling the few coins in his hand and counting them out with the other, "A galleon, three sickles and a knut..."

Tish snarled and gave him a resounding slap that was hard enough to leave a vivid red handprint on his cheek.

"Miss Van Burkina!" McGonagall trilled, pushing Seamus back away from her and interposing herself between them a bit. "This violence is completely unacceptable! I think perhaps I need to go down to the Hospital wing and have a discussion with your father." McGonagall said primly.

Tish opened her mouth to say something scathing to Seamus, but then stopped, her eyes darting over to McGonagall. "My father? He's here?" She asked in obvious surprise.

"Yes... well he was of course informed that your sister sustained injuries, and when he discovered she hadn't returned to the Tower yet, he came to see what was the matter. I tried to tell him that she was alright but..."

"Brilliant!" Tish said, pushing between McGonagall and Seamus, her fist 'accidentally' nailing Seamus between the legs on her way past. She just walked on without looking back as Seamus let out a pained cry and sat abruptly down on the bench, clutching his family jewels as she headed purposely for the door. The other students were positively howling with raucous laughter by now, several of the boys calling out asking her about pricing as she passed by. A couple of Ravenclaw boys even chucked knuts at her as she passed by. She just ignored them all, storming resolutely out the door.

McGonagall huffed angrily at the disrespectful girl. She started after her, but then paused, looking back. "Oh... Miss Granger, I actually came to have a word with you. Would you mind walking with me for a moment? It appears I should get to the Hospital wing without undo delay..."

"Oh... um sure." Hermione said, getting up and hurrying after her as she started for the door. She was almost glad once the doors to the Great Hall closed behind them. The roar of conversation increased markedly as McGonagall departed. That along with the occasional barks of laughter and boisterous outburst was starting to put her nerves on edge again. She definitely should have taken more roots!

"Are you well, Miss Granger?"

Hermione had to try hard not to flinch at McGonagall's sudden question. "Fine." She said immediately, flashing the woman a little smile, but it was pretty obvious it was somewhat less than convincing. "Um... you wanted to talk to me? What about?" She said, pushing on before the woman could question her further. She certainly didn't want McGonagall finding out she'd been trapped in Snape's pensieve! Well, she didn't want to tell _anyone_ for that matter! Even Snape! _Especially_ Snape. Then again... she couldn't keep that from him. That would be something way too big to hide. Besides... there was so much she wanted to ask him about what she'd seen... so much she wanted to say to him. McGonagall's voice jarred her again, though not quite as badly since it was lowered this time.

"It's about Severus. Have you seen him?"

Hermione nodded, "Earlier. It's been an hour or two though... Draco's still there, but I went and cleaned the classroom. He left it in a right state, and we didn't want anyone seeing it and wondering."

"Well that's a relief. I hadn't thought of that. Today has been so..." She took a breath and sighed it out. "Albus told me how he was this morning..." She said, carefully looking around again to make sure no one was listening, "Has there been any change?"

Hermione gave a little sigh, "Not last I saw... well not a noticeable change at least. Any idea who did it yet?"

McGonagall gave a little shake of the head. "Cornfoot and his lot came looking for him this morning, saying they had some questions so they could finish up their report or some such drivel, but that may well have been unrelated. When I told them he was unavailable they asked to see Albus, and when I said he was away they left without argument."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "_Cornfoot_ left without argument??? I find that hard to swallow."

McGonagall gave a little musing sound and a slight nod. "I must admit I found it a bit odd as well."

"I was going to take some food by shortly. Will you be by once you're done in the Hospital wing?"

McGonagall sighed. "Believe me, I would very much like to... but if anyone were to see me, it would out of keeping and might raise suspicion. Staff members are not supposed to visit the private quarters of members of the opposite sex alone. Even if innocent, it tends to lead to nasty rumors, especially around teenagers! I can't even send in any of the other faculty, because Severus so rarely gets visitors it would be seen as odd. I'll have to wait to accompany Albus this evening. Until then, we'll just have to depend on young Mr. Malfoy." She glanced over at Hermione, "If you intend to visit, please be very sure you are not seen. We certainly don't want _those_ kind of rumors flying about!"

Hermione blushed brilliantly. "No! Definitely not!" She agreed quickly.

"You should probably go now. Most of the students are at lunch or on the grounds, and the only students likely to be in the dungeons at the moment are Slytherins, and they certainly wouldn't start such rumors."

Hermione nodded. "And I could just stay there until Dumbledore returns. Draco was looking a bit tired and I'm sure he could use some help. I could tell the house elves to bring more food for dinner while I'm fetching the lunch. Besides," She hurried on when McGonagall looked over at her in surprise, "If Draco should need help, he might not want to leave Snape's side to fetch it. If there are two of us, one could look after him while the other goes for help. It would attract much less attention than a Patronus bursting in!"

"You would do that?"

Hermione blushed again, dropping her eyes and giving a shrug. "He did save my life out in the forest... he refused a Wizard's debt for it, but... helping look after him when he's unwell... I mean it would be the least I could do, wouldn't it?"

McGonagall gave her a warm smile, "You're a true Gryffindor, Hermione." She said softly, "Never lose that generous soul and unwavering sense of honor and fairness."

Hermione went positively crimson.

"Well... if anyone asks, I will tell them that you are in my office, helping me with a special research project. Just see me if you decide to return to the Tower early so I know where you are. Otherwise I will see you when Albus returns. Hopefully it should be before ten tonight."

Hermione nodded. "Ok."

"Run along then, I have a tempestuous student and her father to deal with." She said, her face growing grim.

Hermione nodded again and took the next right, heading for the kitchen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"They told me you were back from the dead." Padma said merrily as she sat down beside her sister.

"Not sure how long that's going to last if she keeps up this incessant poking and prodding!" Parvati muttered, eyeing Madam Pomfrey as she dug through a nearby cabinet, undoubtedly looking for something else to torture her with. The woman gave a little amused snort, though she didn't turn, obviously overhearing the comment.

"Wow... how did she get Neville out of here?" Parvati asked, looking around for the boy.

"Hmm? Neville?" Parvati asked, perplexed, "Oh yeah... he was here when I woke up, but then he left."

"What is with him?" Padma asked, looking at her with a furrowed brow. "Rooted to the spot beside you since Friday morning, and then he just takes off once you've finally woken up? I just don't understand that boy."

Parvati's eyes had gone round. "He was here since Friday morning?!?"

"Well actually he got here Thursday night, but he was a mite unconscious at that point. He got a bit of that dodgy potion in him as well, though he was lucky enough not to activate the curse. Once he woke up in the morning he was parked in that chair day and night."

"McGonagall got a rather nasty shock when she tried to get him to leave Friday to go to classes, that's for sure!" Pomfrey muttered under her breath in a highly amused tone as she came over, setting a number of bottles on the bedside table, but then she hurried away without further explanation, heading for yet another cabinet.

"He even _skipped class?_ Why would he do that?"

"Well what else would a good boyfriend do?" their mother said, "He's such a sweet boy."

Parvati's jaw dropped as Padma snorted with laughter. "He said he was my _boyfriend?!?_"

Their mother blinked in surprise at the reactions, "Well... no... but I mean the way he acted around you, I just kind of assumed..."

"Oh eww!" Padma giggled. "_Please_ mum! The closest thing that boy's ever had to a girlfriend was when Ron Weasley's baby sister took pity on him and went to the Yule Ball with him! He's a social leper."

"Padma!" Her mother said, her face and tone highly disapproving. "I'll not have you talking like that! He's a perfectly lovely boy, and I'd say any girl here would be lucky to get someone so sensitive and caring! Madam Pomfrey says he looked after you more than she did! Reading to you for hours and..."

"Reading to me?" Parvati asked, puzzled.

"Pomfrey mentioned to him that auditory stimulation might help. He even summoned the books here because he didn't want to leave your side long enough to go fetch them! He must really like you..."

"Oh please! Probably just hung around you because he's more comfortable being around vegetables than normal people. No wonder he likes Herbology so much!"

"Padma! What a thing to say!" Her mother said in a disapproving tone.

"No, it's true! Terry Boot says she was visiting her gran at St. Mungo's Christmas before last and he was there. Apparently he goes there during the holidays to visit his parents. They're both just this side of cabbages. She said she saw..."

"Enough!" their father snapped, startling both girls. They were shocked to see anger in the normally eternally sedate man's face. "The Longbottoms will not be ridiculed by any child of mine, is that understood?"

Both nodded, cowed with shock. He rarely ever even spoke, let alone reprimand them!

His tone eased, his voice dropping, "They were good and caring people. His father was a close mate of mine. His testimony on my behalf is the only reason I'm not rotting away in Azkaban. What happened to them was a tragedy... they deserve honor and respect, not infantile mockery. The fact that that young man had to grow up the way he did, having his parents right there but forever unreachable... I can't even imagine what that must have been like for him." He looked over at Padma. "I thought I raised you better." He said softly.

She dropped her eyes, her bottom lip trembling.

He leaned over, placing a kiss on his wife's cheek. "I'm going for a walk."

She gave a little nod, putting her hand on top of his where it rested on her shoulder until it slipped away. She watched him go sadly, pulling her shawl up a bit.

An uneasy silence followed his departure. After a long moment, their mother spoke softly, "The war was rather hard on your father. He got caught up in... well it was quite literally a witch hunt in the old catholic sense. Times like that show you who your true friends are." She took a deep breath and sighed it out. "I'd best go after him and get him home. He'll be in a mood for a while. He doesn't like being reminded of the war. I'll just check with Madam Pomfrey to see if there are any more forms to sign. Will you be alright, dear?"

Parvati quickly nodded, "I'm fine. Really."

Their mother nodded, getting up and giving them each a hug before making her way over to Pomfrey.

The twins sat in uneasy silence for a moment, not really knowing what if anything to say to each other after that. They both looked over somewhat pensively as the door opened again. It was not their father who came through it, but a tall, thin, balding man.

"What the bloody Hell is this?!?" He demanded as he spotted Shandra curled up beside Dean, talking to him softly, their faces rather closer than should be necessary for even a whispered conversation.

Shandra shot up, "Daddy!" She said in alarm, quickly pulling the covers off her legs as she blushed brightly.

"I wondered why you would still be here after this long if you really were 'just fine' as they claimed. Might I remind you that your aunt works in records, and you know that nosy old bat wouldn't let something like an extended stay in the Hospital wing go uninvestigated! So, is this boy the reason then? Oh she'll be jangling on about this for _months_ if she finds out!" He looked around. "Pomfrey!" He said tersely, spotting the Nurse talking to Mrs. Patil. "What is the meaning of this?"

Pomfrey excused herself, coming over and looking rather irritated by the tone and his demeanor. "What are you going on about?" She asked, coming over and looking between the irritated man and the two disconcerted teens on the bed.

"Is it common practice to keep students here when it isn't medically necessary?"

"She was helping me out. Looking after Mr. Thomas there. He's been through a bit of an ordeal and needs more supervision than I can afford to give him on my own. I hardly think that's cause for concern." She said a bit stiffly.

"So you kept my daughter from her classes on Friday for... what? _Cuddle therapy?_" He sneered.

"As you were informed, she was exposed to a potentially dangerous potion Thursday night. She was kept Friday for rest and observation. She will be returning to regular classes on Monday, same as the others. I hardly think what she chooses to do with the spare time the weekend allows her is something that requires parental pre-approval."

"Well I beg to differ in light of _this_..." He said, waving towards Shandra and Dean.

"Daddy! There you are!" Tish said, striding purposely into the room.

He barely spared her a glance, keeping his attention focused on the nurse. "Is it standard practice around here that..."

"Daddy I want out of this bloody school!" Tish said, tugging on his sleeve and raising her voice to try to gain his attention. "They're just a bunch of bloody prats here and I'm bloody well fed up with it!"

He tugged his sleeve out of her grasp, looking over at her irritably. "Will you desist?!? I'm trying to talk to this unreasonable woman!"

"I want out!" Tish said, still louder, "Everyone is cruel and they treat me like rubbish!"

Her father ignored her, turning his attention to Shandra, "Honestly! What were you thinking? What would people think if they found out that you were..."

"He's my boyfriend!" Shandra said, sitting a bit straighter and folding her arms over her chest as his comments started angering her. "Why shouldn't I stay by his side until he's well enough to..."

"Daddy, are you _listening?_" Tish clamored, grabbing his sleeve and yanking on it again, much to his irritation.

McGonagall walked in, but quickly came to a stop, disconcerted by the loud discussion, trying to figure out what was going on with everyone talking over each other.

"Boyfriend?!?" He snapped back. "Don't be ludicrous! You're engaged to be married, Shandra! If your betrothed hears you're..."

"I am _not!_" She said, sounding a bit alarmed now. "That contract was cancelled! You said so!"

"Not the _original_ contract, you silly girl." He said in exasperation, "He's invoked the secondary clause..."

"He did?!?" Tish piped in, her eyes wide as she suddenly started paying attention to what they were discussing.

"What secondary clause?" Shandra asked, obviously fearing the answer.

"You were declined for his son, but the secondary clause states he can implement the contract once again and claim you for _himself_ should he lose his own wife. He recently lost his wife, therefor you, my dear, are the replacement."

"You expect me to marry some _old man?!?_" Shandra screeched with a mix of shock, fear and disgust.

"What about the substitution rule?" Tish demanded, yanking on his sleeve harder.

"I was going to wait to pull you out of school until Christmas, but in light of _this_ perhaps waiting wouldn't be the wisest move. Pack your bags!" He growled at Shandra.

"You can't possibly take her out of school now!" McGonagall said immediately, "I cannot allow it! She won't be seventeen until December, and the law _clearly_ states that..."

"I know the bloody law!" The irate man snapped, shocking McGonagall with his audacity. "If you're going to pick nits, so be it. Marriage laws override your silly education laws. I'll file the paperwork tomorrow morning and be back to pick her up no later than next Saturday!"

"Mr. Van Burkina, surely you realize the necessity of having a good education..." McGonagall began in a reasonable tone.

"She won't need it! She's a _female_ and her husband-to-be is well off. All she's going to have to do is pop out a few heirs, do as she's told and look pretty. Education is for old boilers with no prospects. Natisha is only staying the full duration because her betrothed won't be of marriageable age until she's out of school. I doubt Shandra's betrothed really cares if she can even spell her own name."

"Well, I never!" McGonagall said, thoroughly scandalized.

"Daddy! Please no!" Shandra cried, sobbing openly.

"Oh stop this childish..." He started, then had to struggle to get his sleeve away from Tish as she started tugging so hard she was all but tearing it off. "Desist before I tan your hide young lady!" He snapped.

"But the substitution rule!" She yelled.

"Enough of that! _Will not happen!_ That conversation began _and ended_ when you were ten years old, so put a bloody cork in it!" he growled.

"You can NOT do this daddy!" Tish screamed right to his face.

"You are finishing school _HERE_ and marrying that bloody Elgin boy and _THAT IS THAT!_" He yelled back.

"Don't be _disgusting!_ He's _TWELVE BLOODY YEARS OLD!"_ She howled, screaming at him from no more than inches away, his nearly foot and a half of extra height the only thing keeping her from screaming at him nose to nose.

"Here's a shocker for you: _HE WON'T BE TWELVE FOREVER!"_

"I DON'T BLOODY WELL CARE! I REFUSE TO MARRY THAT BLOODY CHILD!"

"LUCKILY, YOUR PERSONAL DESIRES DON'T MATTER! THIS IS A _MARRIAGE!_ GROW UP AND BLOODY WELL DEAL WITH IT!"

"NEVER!" She shrieked at full volume.

He glared back at her furiously. His hand was twitching and it was obvious he was dying to take it to her, but the knowledge that they were in front of witnesses was enough to quell the desire... but only _just_.

He turned his eyes back to McGonagall. "I will return next Saturday. I will have your precious bloody paperwork. Have my daughter ready and waiting." He said in a very tightly contained voice. His eyes went back to his defiantly glaring youngest daughter. "As for you," He said, dropping his tone, "We will continue this conversation during the holidays. Until then you will do as you're bloody well told."

"We'll see about that." She shot back in a completely impudent tone, still glaring daggers at him.

He pushed her aside and strode from the room.

Tish folded her arms over her chest, glancing over at Shandra, who was sobbing wretchedly on Dean's chest. He was just holding her, looking a bit confused and shell-shocked. "Oh stop blubbering." Tish said stiffly, "He's not getting away with that if I can help it! _You_ aren't going _anywhere!_"

Shandra looked up at her, her expression torn up and anguished... but also a bit cautiously hopeful.

"Wow..." Padma whispered softly to Parvati, having settled a bit closer to her sister during the violent shouting match, "I just figured out where Tish came from... but I still don't know how she got to be Shandra's sister..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione finished looking over the contents of the basket, draping the cloth back over the top of it. That should definitely be enough. You would think the house elves were packing a picnic for a family of six! She knew she should probably have a bit more to eat to keep herself from passing out from hunger or something daft like that... but the idea still didn't appeal to her. Draco should probably eat something as well... but then she wasn't sure it would be safe to suggest such a thing. He seemed to get rather touchy when it sounded like someone was telling him what to do.

When she got closer to the room she kept a subtle lookout for observers, letting the map peek out a bit, but keeping it as out of sight as possible. She paused as she reached the door, noting the soft blue line before the door on the map. She looked up, then reached out and felt the subtle vibration of the wards. Draco said he'd leave them down!

She sighed. Oh well, it wasn't as if she didn't know how to get in, and she supposed that with as much as Draco already knew about her and Snape, one more thing wasn't going to make that much of a difference. She opened the wards, then opened the door. She closed it behind her, then paused, spotting Draco sprawled out across the couch.

Ah! No wonder he'd put them up. She hadn't thought to shift the map out far enough to see into Snape's quarters or she would have seen him there and wouldn't have even questioned the wards being up. He probably didn't want anyone sneaking up on him while he was asleep. Perfectly understandable. She'd been jumpy as Hell ever since... She shied from the memories that tried to surge forward in her mind. She took a deep breath and pushed them back as best she could, then put the wards back up. She wasn't particularly fond of the idea of being snuck up on either!

She went over, looking down at Draco. He looked rather deeply asleep, but his face wasn't drawn as she would expect. It was almost peaceful. Perhaps he'd taken some Dreamless Sleep potion? Surely not while he was watching over Snape! In fact, she was surprised he would sleep at all, but then he had looked very tired last she saw him.

She set down the basket for a moment, grabbing a blanket off the back of a nearby chair and spreading it over him. He didn't even stir. She grabbed up the basket and headed for Snape's room. She wouldn't mind having some time alone with him really. She wouldn't even mind feeding him. She was eager to assess his progress, though she wasn't sure if any improvement would even be noticeable yet. Maybe she could at least lay beside him for a while... She started, nearly dropping the basket as she entered his room.

He wasn't alone!

She watched, wide eyed, but his visitor didn't appear to notice her entrance. She sat the basket on a chair and moved forward. As she came abreast of him she saw that it was the young Auror she'd met before. What she couldn't figure out was what he was doing. He had stripped off Snape's shirt and opened his own. He had shifted Snape up roughly into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around him and holding him as if he were hugging him. If that weren't peculiar enough in and of itself, the air around them felt permeated with raw, surging power. She could feel it flowing around her as she moved closer, gently tickling her skin like a warm summer breeze.

She didn't dare say or do anything. Anyone with a modicum of magical talent and a brain in their heads could figure out something powerful was happening. Whether it was good or bad for Snape, she didn't know... but she felt sure interrupting would be insanely daft for all concerned.

She stood and watched for some ten minutes or so before there was any change. She felt the magic around her ease and clear like smoke dissipating. Derik's posture slumped a bit, then he let go of Snape, letting him fall back onto the bed as he braced himself on one shaky arm to keep himself from following. He cracked his eyes open, then shifted them a bit slowly over to her. His eyes were surprisingly light. They were a medium purple at best, not near the deep, almost black purple they'd been the last time she'd seen them. They contemplated each other in silence for a moment.

"Be a dear and fetch me a drink, won't you?" He asked in a soft, somewhat thin sounding voice.

She couldn't help but notice the tremors running through his arm as it held him up. She quickly nodded, hurrying over to the basket and fetching out a tall carafe of juice. He grabbed it as soon as it was within reach, popping the cork out and upending it so fast a bit ran out of the side of his mouth as he gulped it. He'd probably downed a good half of the decent sized container before he finally eased off and lowered it so he could breath. He panted a bit to regain his breath, but he looked much more stable.

He heaved himself off the bed and wandered over to the basket she'd brought, "What ya got here?" He asked, peeking under the cloth.

"Just some food for Snape. There's more juice too. I brought extra of that in case Draco was thirsty."

"Nice." He said, snagging up the basket and chunking down onto the floor, leaning back against the wall as he set aside the juice, pulling off the cloth and starting to pull out dishes, "Snape's not going to be eating anything for a while... I, on the other hand, am _starving!"_ And indeed he did look quite famished as he dug into the food. He'd finished off five sandwich halves in short order. Once his initial hunger was sated, he slowed down, taking the time to peel one of the large oranges.

"What were you doing to him?" Hermione asked tentatively.

He glanced up, then back to his orange. "What are you doing here?" he countered.

She furrowed her brow at him. He was being rather evasive. "How did you even know he..." Her eyes widened a bit, "You didn't have anything to do with it, did you...?" She asked suspiciously. She vaguely remembered hearing his voice a time or two, but she'd been in no state to properly pay attention to what was going on by that point.

He prized the first slice off the orange and popped it in his mouth, chewing it as he contemplated her. "Bloody Hell." He muttered once he'd swallowed, "Just how many of you were there in that pensieve?"

She blushed brightly. "That was an accident. I... um... bumped Draco a bit and his hand touched it... I tried to stop him from falling, but..." She trailed off, her eyes affixing themselves to the floor. "It was an accident." She repeated in a small voice.

"Ya, well lots of those happening lately." He muttered, studiously paying attention to the orange as he quickly polished it off.

She eyed him as he started on another sandwich half. It was quite obvious that he was the one responsible. She felt like hurting him for what he'd done to Snape... but caution won out. She didn't have all the facts yet... and she wasn't sure just what she'd be facing. He had become an Auror, and she knew that took rather extensive study and training. She somehow doubted she'd be much of a match for him, especially after seeing what he'd done to Snape. If that had truly been an accident, what might he be capable of when he actually put his mind to it? She felt a little trickle of alarm as she remembered how soundly Draco had been sleeping. Had this young man done something to him? Had Draco tried to confront him? He could be in a coma or Obliviated for all she knew. Why hadn't she tried to wake him? She needed time to work this out. It was so difficult with her mind buzzing like it had been pretty constantly since she'd escaped the pensieve. "So is that what happened? You're trying to tell me that whatever it was that happened to Snape, it was just some kind of _accident?"_

He sighed and downed the rest of the carafe of juice, then dusted the crumbs off of himself and got up. She backed off a step, wondering if she should go for her wand. Would she even have a chance against him? Maybe if she could get away she could get a professor or two and they'd have better odds.

He saw the little furtive glance towards the door and rolled his eyes. "Yes, it was an accident. I never _intended_ to hurt the great prat. He tried leafing through my thoughts while I was drunk and passed out. I take no responsibility for what happens to people daft enough to do that!" He sighed as she flinched and shrank back a bit in the face of his vehemence. "Still... no matter what you think of me... no matter what _he_ thinks of me, I clean up my own messes. You think you would still be alive if I was breaking in here to finish him off? I'm trying to piece that scrambled loaf back together! I would've done it this morning if he'd have stayed put while I was sleeping it off. I doubt either of us would like to see what would have happened if I gave it a go while pissed as a newt."

Hermione quickly shook her head, biting her lip pensively.

He gave her a little smile. "You really are quite lovely..." he said contemplatively as he looked her over more closely.

Hermione watched, wide eyed as he reached over, gently caressing her cheek. She looked from the hand back up to his face. His eyes had grown a bit lighter still, almost seeming to glow from within. She felt oddly dazed and he leaned forward. Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips caressed hers. She found herself leaning into it a bit, parting her lips. His tongue brushed hers, the feather light touch sending a a shiver of pleasure through her that shot straight down to her loins.

He pulled away quite suddenly and her eyes sprang open. He groaned, scrubbing his fingers through his hair. "Oh bloody Hell... I'm really _really_ sorry about that. A bit too long in Snape's loaf." He sighed. "Let's just forget that happened, shall we?"

Hermione blinked, still feeling rather stunned. What the Hell had just happened? Why had she let him kiss her? He wasn't bad looking, but she wasn't particularly attracted to him or anything. She just nodded numbly, then blinked. Spent too long in Snape's loaf? Was he indicating... oh bloody Hell! Did he know about...

"Do I know about him banging you? Ya. I picked that up rather quick when I interviewed you."

Hermione blushed bright red.

"I'm pretty sure that's why he was nosing about in my noggin as a matter of fact. Probably didn't trust me not to go blabbing. Where's the trust nowadays? I tell you..." He said, sighing dramatically.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in surprise as he took her hand, leading her around the bed.

"Don't you worry about it. Just a little unfinished business..." He said, bringing her about and starting to unbutton her shirt.

She grabbed her shirtfront to stop his progress. "I don't know what makes you think I'd let you touch me, but you're mistaken." She said, trying to sound threatening though she was getting terrifying flashbacks of what had happened with Dean... and of memories of watching women who hadn't been as lucky as her in the hands of Death Eaters.

He gave a deep sigh, looking suddenly very sad. "Listen... I'm sorry about what happened to you, but I'm not trying anything. No offense, but despite what you might think after that little... erm... misunderstanding over there... well you're not really my type. I prefer _older_ women. Not like _old_ old, but I mean thirty, thirty five... maybe even forty. Not teenaged. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't turn something as cute as you down as long as it was a legal bit of tail, but I'm not about to go molesting anyone, no matter the age. It's just no fun for me unless the 'fun' is mutual."

He sighed as she just continued to eye him distrustfully. "Fine. Have it your way."

Hermione felt her eyes drooping shut as her body suddenly felt very heavy. She vaguely felt arms wrap around her as her knees gave, then oblivion claimed her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snape felt the bed shift slightly. Normally such a thing would have alarmed him, but he felt so very exhausted he couldn't quite muster more than mild worry. As the silence drew out he started drifting back towards slumber.

"No wonder they were so fucked up."

Snape's eyes sprang open. It took him a moment to focus on the figure standing beside his bed, and another moment of trying to puzzle out what he would be doing in his bed chambers before he gave up, "What the bloody Hell are you talking about? And what are you doing here?" He demanded, sounding groggy and not a little irritable. He always hated when his mind felt so fuzzy.

Derik looked over and sighed tiredly, "Shite! What are you doing awake?"

Snape looked over, only just realizing he wasn't alone in the bed. Hermione lay beside him, her shirt unbuttoned a bit more than he'd ever seen her leave it. He sat up, fighting the swirling sensation the movement caused and trying to fathom what was going on. He looked down, noting he was wearing no more than a pair of trousers. His mind wasn't quite all together yet. Questions swirled through it... what was Hermione doing here? Who'd undone her top a bit? Was it Derik? Was he trying to set them up, to get them caught in a compromising position by Dumbledore or some other staff member or perhaps even Aurors? The only thing that overrode that worry was his concern over just how still she looked. He reached over and shook Hermione's shoulder, but she appeared to be in a deep sleep.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, his voice tinged with alarm.

"I knocked her out. She won't be waking for a while. Malfoy Jr. is passed out in the other room. He wasn't too keen on the idea of my visiting you." Derik said with a shrug, his voice oddly devoid of emotion. He cocked his head to the side a bit. "Wow. Not bad. Who's that?"

Snape yanked the covers off a bit clumsily as they tried to cling to his legs, struggling to his feet.

Derik was still grinning down into the basin, "I'm curious... did you actually tap that? Cause if you did, I'm impressed..."

Snape got one glimpse of Kathryn's face wavering just beneath the surface of the pensieve and lashed out, sending the young man sprawling on the floor.

"How dare you just waltz in here and start going through my personal and very _private_ thoughts?!?"

"Shite..." Derik muttered, rubbing his jaw. He had no doubt that would be turning into a rather splendid bruise before too long. "I didn't know she died. Damn. No need to get _violent!"_

Snape took an involuntary step back, trying to erect his mental barriers... but the response he got was pathetic at best. He clutched his head as it began spinning when he tried harder. "What the bloody Hell did you do to me?"

Derik pulled himself to his feet. "Hey, that was your doing, remember? Then again, maybe you don't. I think the memory of your little joy ride through my head while I was passed out got chucked into that thing. Perfectly understandable considering that had to have _really_ sucked for you." He said, indicating the pensieve, "Draco mentioned seeing it. I can't be held responsible for involuntary self preservation reflexes. Not the smartest move you've ever made, if you don't mind me saying."

"Draco wouldn't look through my thoughts!" Snape snapped. "Unlike _you_, he respects my privacy!"

"Not like he had a choice. He and Granger got a mite clumsy and went for a dip in a whole basin full of your greatest hits."

Snape looked up at him, his dark eyes wide and slightly panicked. "They did _what?_"

Derik sighed, "Why do I have to keep repeating myself? I scrambled your brain, not you hearing. Granger and Malfoy went head first into your pensieve. Probably spent at least a couple of hours in there from the amount of damage it did to their minds. Draco was just shy of a complete mental breakdown and Granger didn't fair much better. You must have one _Hell_ of a twisted past."

Snape grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him up against a the wall. Derik let out a little pained sound as his head cracked solidly against the stone. "Shite! Why do people always get so bloody rough when their head's not right? You didn't used to be so violent."

"How could you expose _children_ to what is in _my_ head?" Snape demanded furiously, "Especially _those two?"_

"Hey! That happened before I even got here! Go bitch at Dumbledore!" Derik grumbled irritably, "He's the one who had the bright idea to shlump the contents of your loaf onto the table for anyone to stumble across! I patched them up best I could given the circumstances..."

"Did you erase the memories?"

"The ones I could. Most of them really."

"Not good enough! I want them _all_ gone!" Snape demanded.

"Back off! It doesn't work like that. I can only erase the memories that are _supposed_ to be gone."

"What the bloody Hell are you talking about 'supposed to be gone'? _None_ of them should be in their heads!"

"That's not for me to decide. I erase the ones that I can, but the rest they need."

Snape looked at him incredulously, "Why in Merlin's name would they _need_ any of them?"

Derik glanced significantly at the hands still clutching his shirtfront. Snape sighed irritably and released the cloth, though he didn't back off. Seeing that was as much of a compromise as he was going to get, Derik gave a little shrug, "Maybe to further their understanding of the man you are. Maybe they contain information they will need some day. I'm not the one who decides that. I really don't know _why_ the ones that stay are relevant. I don't question it. The ones that persist... sometimes I can bury them for a time, but no more."

"You're making no sense. Stop with the bloody riddles, because I'm in no bloody mood for them."

Derik sighed and rolled his eyes, "Can't you just trust me and let it go? Cause if I told you, you'd probably just try to have me committed..."

Snape glared at him, folding his arms over his chest. "Try me, why don't you?"

Derik sighed again, "Fine, but you've been warned. My... my gran was a Seer..."

Snape gave a derisive snort. "You're trying to tell me you're a _Seer?_"

Derik shifted uncomfortably, blushing a bit. "No... I wouldn't really say that... it's just certain things I do... I don't know _why_ I do them, but the reason always surfaces sooner or later. I just seem to encounter far more than my fair share of... well _serendipity_ really. I've grown to trust it. When I can't do something that I should be able to by rights... like remove a memory... well I've grown to trust that there is some reason for it, some unconscious part of me that is blocking it out of necessity, even if I can't comprehend the need at the time."

"And is that how you always seem to know things you shouldn't?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes.

Derik smirked, "On rare occasion. Sometimes I do, admittedly, know thing that I have no clue how I know them... but mostly I just pick stuff out of people's loaf... and even that is inordinately easy for me. Often I don't even have to try. Gets quite annoying sometimes, actually. Everybody's thoughts buzzing at me. I figure it's just the result of a bit of Seer in the blood..."

"Ah yes... you're obviously a _brilliant_ Seer." Snape said, his voice dripping sarcasm, "So when you picked up that little vial in first year, you knew what would happen to you, did you? That doesn't say much for your decision making skills, now does it?"

Derik glared at him, his face clouding over with anger. "I don't know _everything!_ I get snippets here and there, no more. I'm not bloody well omniscient! Beside, why do you care? I got really bloody good at Potions to keep myself supplied, and I finally got caught you got two and half months without me! I'd say it was quite a _boon_ to _you_. Who cares that it nearly destroyed me?!? Thank you so very much for bringing up that little piece of Hell. Tell me, were you _disappointed_ when I _survived?_"

Snape stared at him. "Of course not." He said softly after a rather long moment. "I may not have particularly _liked_ you... but you were my student. I never wished you dead. Especially not like _that._"

"If only I could believe that... but there's a hint of doubt in your mind even now."

Snape's face clouded with anger again. "Stay out of my mind!"

"Wish I could, but it's bloody well _screaming_ at me!"

"And who's fault is that?" Snape snapped back angrily, running his fingers through his hair and starting to pace nervously, "This is insane! I can't go about like this! I wouldn't last two seconds with any Death Eater, let alone the Dark Lord! I have no more defenses than a bloody Muggle! If this gets out I won't even be able to _teach_. Half the sixth and seventh years know at least some mentally invasive spells. How am I to teach when any one of them could best me with a simple Suggestibility spell? How am I to _function_ like this?"

"Hey, just a bit ago you were rocking back and forth and muttering nonsense! Might I point out that you can now string together sentences quite competently? I would say a thank you is in order."

"A _thank you?"_ Snape asked incredulously, striding up to him angrily, "You're the one who did the damage in the first place! You're going to bloody well fix it, and now! I'll take care of mopping up Draco and Hermione myself if you won't do it!"

"No, you won't." Derik said irritably.

"You may like listening to little voices in your head, and that's between you and the Ministry mental evaluators, but I'm not about to simply leave something like that in..."

"I was afraid you'd feel that way, so I made sure you couldn't remove them either. Those little buggers are locked down tight. You won't be able to so much as budging any of them unless you don't mind destroying their minds to do it. I don't like people second guessing me."

"You little bastard!" Snape growled furiously, grabbing a hold of Derik's shirtfront once again, "If you don't get those memories out of there right now, I'm... I'm going to..." Snape couldn't seem to get the words out. His hand slipped off of Derik's shirt, the fingers feeling strangely numb. It felt like something was sapping the strength out of him. Derik was glaring at him irritably... but he'd never seen his eyes quite that shade before. They seemed to almost glow...

Derik took a hold of his shoulders and gently pushed back. Snape found his body working without him willing it to. He found himself backing clumsily to the bed, then sitting on it. Derik deftly shifted his shoulders as motor control left him entirely, guiding him down to lay proper, then he went down and Snape vaguely felt him shift his legs up onto the bed. Once he was done, he came over and glared down at Snape with those softly glowing purple eyes. Snape stared back at him, still very much awake. His body wasn't stiff and board-like, but it was completely paralyzed nonetheless. He couldn't control anything but his eyes, and even that was rather more difficult than it should be. He didn't know of any spell that could accomplish this, and yet there was no doubt the boy was doing it, and once again without any apparent use of his wand.

"You really are an ungrateful bastard, you know that Snape?" Derik said, bending down a bit and lowering his voice, glaring down directly at him, "I could have left you like you were. They never would have been able to link it back to me, and you would have spent the rest of your days drooling and staring at the wall in some bloody _vegetable ward_." He shifted up, staring down at him silently for a moment. "You're a real piece of work. You have such infinite patience with potions and with your _precious_ Slytherins, but there's never any left over for anyone else, is there? I could have been in your bloody House if I wanted to be. They put that bloody hat on my head and it was so bloody cowed it just _asked me_ what House I wanted to be in. I _chose_ Gryffindor, and I've never regretted it. It was James' House, and it was where I belonged. I don't know why he used to regret how he'd treated you in school. He used to say he'd let his competitive nature lead him to treating you unfairly. I still can't fathom why he had so much remorse over it... used to denounce the bias against Slytherin as childish and unfair and made me swear not to foster it when I got to Hogwarts. You never got past your biases though, did you? Well... then again, you are banging a Gryffindor now, aren't you? Maybe there's still hope for you. Perhaps she'll bang that ridiculous prejudice right out of you, eh?" He asked, giving him a smirk.

Derik glanced over at the pensieve again. "You know... if you'd have bothered to ask, I would have told you I wasn't done yet. As fubared as you were, this has to be taken in stages. Besides which... I'm exhausted! You really think you would have been able to knock me around if I were at the top of my game? You and your little playmates have just about drained me to be quite honest. Think I'll go take a short nap before finishing mopping you up. Of course I can't finish until you're _whole_ again... normally I'd knock you out for this, but perhaps I'm just feeling a bit cranky from the assault and accusations and such... I'll just leave you like this so you can review exactly what the children were leafing through."

Derik picked up the large pensieve. "Have fun." He said with a sarcastic smirk.

Snape just watched helplessly as Derik poured the entire contents over him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik made his way down the hallway, trying to keep his pace even and his course steady. He couldn't remember ever feeling as exhausted. He really needed to rest, but it was too dangerous. He couldn't risk Snape or Draco waking and finding him asleep in Snape's quarters. He somehow didn't think it wise to depend on their ability to forgive and forget. He doubted Snape would let his part in the matter spread about too much... well if the whole incident didn't get swept under the rug that is. Still, if any of the Hogwarts teachers who knew him caught him wandering the halls... well questions would definitely be asked, none of which he had any desire to answer, especially with the state he was in.

He paused, looking around. Where the bloody Hell was he? He'd been looking for the kitchen. He'd gone through all the juice Hermione had brought (and he wasn't sure he could trust anything Snape had laying about in his quarters) and he was going to need more energy than that if he was going to be able to make it to the gates, let alone Apparate away once he was through them.

"Shite!" He whispered in exasperation as he heard Professor Sinastra's voice coming from just around the bend. He glanced around, then hurried over into an alcove. He put his back to the wall and slipped down it, crouching there and closing his eyes as he wove an Aversion charm around himself to keep them from noticing him. Even such a simple charm felt inordinately draining. It was all he could do to hold it until she and the student she was talking with had passed by.

With a little sigh of relief he let the charm go. He settled down, sitting properly and slumping back against the wall. He couldn't even muster the strength to get back up at the moment. Taking a little breather seemed like a logical course...

The next thing he knew, a hand was gently shaking his shoulder. His head snapped up and promptly cracked against the stone wall behind him, making him see stars. He let out a groan as the sharp pain of contact set off a deeper ache that seemed to reverberate through his skull. He reached up and felt the dampness of new blood as well as a rather nasty swelling on the back of his head, the hair around it a bit matted with dried blood. Apparently Snape had knocked him against the wall a bit harder than he'd thought. He'd been too tired to even notice it before.

"Merlin..." A soft, feminine voice said in dismay and his head was tilted gingerly down, gentle fingers examining the wound.

He was a bit too groggy and dazed to object. The slight stiffness in the back of his neck told him he'd probably been out for a bit. His head was tilted back up and the bright beam from the tip of a wand glared in one eye, then the other. He squinted and blinked away the afterimages... and found himself looking into lovely, dark blue eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Oblique asked as she gently examined the dark bruising on his jaw.

"No one. Just bumped my head. I'm fine." Derik said as convincingly as he could. He tried to struggle to his feet. She grabbed a hold of him as he slipped a bit, helping him up.

"Come on, let's get you to the Hospital wing." Oblique said, trying to lead him off.

He balked. "No. Really. No need for that!"

"Oh come along! You've got a bump the size of a goose egg on the back of your head and possibly even a concussion..."

"It's just a little bump!" Derik persisted.

She looked at him, her brow furrowing.

He sighed. "Listen, I don't want McGonagall finding out about this..."

"Are you a Gryffindor then?"

He gave a little shrug. "That's what House the Sorting Hat put me in, but apparently I've never exactly been the perfect personification of one." He said, shifting uneasily and resisting the urge to feel the back of his head again. The ringing in his head was easing a bit now at least. "The other day she said she'd missed me, but... well... I think that was more just something she felt she _had_ to say. She's never much liked me."

"Well I can't just leave you here, bleeding in the hallway." She took a deep breath and sighed it out. "I've got some medical supplies in my room. Wait here, I'll be right back."

He gave a little nod, watching her as she walked off. Perhaps he should make a run for it once she was gone. Then again, he still wasn't quite sure what part of the castle he'd wandered into... he glanced out the window and furrowed his brow. Looked like he wasn't even on the right floor! How'd that happen without him noticing? Must have been a wonky secret passage.

His eyes darted back down the hall as he heard a door open. He blinked in surprise as he watched her enter a room no more than a dozen paces from him. No wonder she'd found him... he'd passed out almost literally on her doorstep! Well, he'd gotten used to fortuitous coincidence over the years, but it usually wasn't quite this blatant!

He wandered down to the door, peeking in. He blinked in surprise. It wasn't the décor he would have imagined her having. There was nothing lacy or frilly. The furniture was of a very simple, straightforward design, all done in a tasteful dark burgundy. The walls were all completely lined with bookshelves. It looked almost as bad as Snape's room, but the books weren't packed in quite as tightly. Everywhere around the room there were bookends and small statues and the like scattered about on the shelves. When taken as a whole, it seemed pretty apparent it was at least in part an attempt to hide the fact that there was far more shelf room than she possessed books to fill. He wandered closer. He'd never seen such a huge collection made up of what appeared to be almost entirely books about, or written in, other languages. Some were quite rare from the look of it. After all, just how many goblin poetry books could there be?

"It's not polite to enter someone's private quarters without being invited."

He spun around, then stumbled slightly as the sudden movement made his head swim. He caught himself, grabbing a hold of the back of a chair. She was standing by his side by the time his eyes righted themselves. "Sorry." He muttered, feeling a bit light headed still. "I just... I saw the books and... I didn't even realize what I was doing to be honest. I apologize. I'll go."

She sighed. "Come here and sit down. I need to get that patched up before you pass out!"

He sat down on the couch and bowed his head down so she could get to the wound. He grimaced as she swabbed the dreaded purple potion on it that made a hissing sound that always made it sound as if he'd been doused in acid. It stung angrily, but the sound was really the worst part in his opinion. He closed his eyes as she gently swabbed away the blood. It didn't feel too bad after the stinging went away. Her gentle fingers felt quite nice really.

"Hey, none of that now!"

"Hmm?" He said groggily, realizing he'd dozed off again. He found himself blushing furiously and sitting up abruptly as he realized his cheek had been resting right on her breast. "Sorry!" He said, running his fingers through his hair, then slipping them around back. Nothing but a bump left. "Um... thanks... I should go now."

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked with obvious concern.

"Ya, fine. I'm just really tired. I'll just go get to bed and I'll be back to rights by morning."

"Very well." She said dubiously, getting up and helping him a bit as he got to his. "But if you're not, I expect you to go to the Hospital Wing, understand?"

He gave her a little smile. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now let's get you along your way." She said, leading the way towards the door, "You know, it's funny that you mentioned McGonagall, because I'm supposed to be meeting with her right about now actually. She said something about the curriculum..." She started slightly as the door that he'd left ajar swung open as she reached out to take the knob.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." McGonagall said when she saw her. "I was just coming to see you when you didn't show up and saw your door ajar... were you just talking to someone?" She asked curiously, glancing around.

Oblique looked around as well... there was no one there. "Oh... yes... just one of the ghosts. Must have wandered off." She said, looking back and smiling. "You know how they are. Sometimes they just wander off when they get bored."

"Well, that seems a bit rude. They've never done that to me! Perhaps I should have a talk with them."

"Oh don't bother. It's alright. Even _live_ people tend to do that sometimes with me. I guess not everyone finds ancient languages quite as fascinating as I do."

McGonagall gave her a warm smile. "You are a truly dedicated teacher, Olivia. You've done more for your subject than anyone else who's held this position since I got here... and... well that is saying a bit." She said with a little self-depreciating smile. Then she took a deep breath and sighed it out. "But... be that as it may, the Ministry has apparently seen fit to make some new guidelines that I'm afraid may effect your testing methods... I was just about to go collect Flitwick and Sinastra as well. I believe it would be most beneficial to meet in the teachers lounge and discuss the changes and work out what they mean to us as a group."

"That sounds like a very good idea. I think I need to go find my thicker robe though. It seems a bit chillier than usual today. Can I meet you there?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want you catching your death. I'll see you there shortly." McGonagall said, giving her a curt nod before heading off.

Oblique closed the door, then leaned against it with a sigh of relief. She would have gotten quite an ear bashing if McGonagall had seen a male student in her private quarters! She straightened and pushed away from the door, furrowing her brow. But where had he gone? And how had he known to hide?

She walked around, but saw no sign of him. After a moment she noticed something... the chair near her bedroom door was missing its pillow. She went over, pushing open the bedroom door. She went in, looking around, then headed straight for the closet. She never closed the door, yet it was only slightly ajar at the moment. She opened it and looked in, then looked down. She crouched down and sighed.

Derik was there, curled up and fast asleep on the closet floor, the pillow from the chair under his head. She tilted her head, looking him over. The poor dear. He looked so very tired she couldn't bear waking him again. She sighed and rose, grabbing her robe and pulling it on. She paused, then took another robe and draped it over him before slipping quietly out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - I know this one took a long time, but there were some things I had to work out in the storyline. Well, and in real life too. Not that anything in real life resolved itself. I'll just forewarn you that we are approaching the end of the year... so in case you haven't been reading long enough to note the phenomenon, I will be _extremely_ stressed for the duration. Well, probably all the way into February actually. It's an extremely tough financial time for me until I get my tax refund... and nowadays that's always a big 'if' as well. So I'll be stressing over simply getting the bills paid so I'm not evicted, stressing over if I'll be able to get a tax refund (cause if not... well I'm screwed financially for the entire YEAR!), and stressing over not being able to get anyone presents because I don't have any money... not to mention some serious depression associated with such things that has already started setting in with a vengeance. To sum it up, I'm going to be a hair-triggered, manic depressive ball of stress for the next little while, so don't nag if you don't want me to snap on you, ok:)


	33. Early Days

Chapter 33  
Early Days

Snape drifted slowly awake. He had been having a dream. The memory of what it was about was already slipping from his mind, but it left him with a feeling of disquiet and a vague sense of remorse. It was a few moments before he realized that the soft sounds of crying hadn't faded with the dream.

He blinked his eyes open, shifting his head over towards the source of the sound. His breath caught in his chest. Hermione was sitting there on the bed... and the little box he kept hidden under his bed was laying open before her. The lockets of hair were lying out on the bed before her and she was just gently running her finger over one, tears slipping down her cheeks.

He shifted up and she looked over, her cheeks coloring as she realized he'd seen her. "Sorry." She whispered softly, starting to put the lockets back into the box. "I just wanted to put the locket away before it got lost."

He noticed the blue curl of hair as she dropped it in the box. It was blatantly obvious she knew exactly what those lockets represented... that she remembered what he'd done to the poor souls he'd taken them from. He looked away, his throat tightening. How could face her now? She'd seen the sin that weighed heavy on his soul, seen the atrocities he'd committed. How many did she remember? It didn't matter he supposed... any one of them was enough to condemn him. He wanted to kill Derik for what he'd done at that moment. He'd dreaded this day... the day when he'd have to face someone who knew... someone who wasn't jaded by war... to have to try to find some way to justify his actions, try to defend the life he'd led. How could he do that when he himself knew his actions were unforgivable?

He started slightly, completely dumbstruck as she shifted over, draping herself across him. She rested her head on his shoulder, working her hands under him so she could hold him. He waited, expecting her to say or do something... but she just lay there holding him, tears still trickling from her eyes. He hesitantly put his arms around her.

"Are you better now?" She asked softly after several minutes.

He blinked. He hadn't even thought about it. Now that he was paying attention, he realized that his mind was quite a bit more collected than the last time he'd been awake. Actually, it was functioning with amazing clarity. He couldn't remember it ever feeling like this. His memories were so neatly tucked away he had to check before he was sure they were still actually there. Yes, he remembered everything (well to his knowledge anyway) but it was just well contained. The low buzz of worries, haunting memories, stress, nerves and barely contained emotional turmoil that had plagued him constantly for as long as he could remember were oddly silent now. He experimentally put up his mental barriers and was a bit startled by the speed and strength with which they responded. His mind felt like... well the only analogy that came to mind was like it was made of freshly polished stainless steel. It was clear, free of clutter and felt stronger than it ever had before. He looked down as her head shifted up. He saw the worried look on her damp face and realized he hadn't given her an answer.

He gave a slight nod. "I think I'm alright now."

She gave a little sigh of relief and put her head back down on his shoulder.

"He told me you fell into the pensieve." He said softly.

She flinched slightly, burying her face against him. "I'm sorry. It was an accident..."

"I'm not mad at you. I know you wouldn't have done that on purpose." He said reassuringly, "How much do you remember?"

She shifted her head over towards him, a considering look on her face. Her eyes fell on the little box and they watered up a bit again. "A bit..." She admitted. "And I remember _them_..."

He sighed and closed his eyes. His murders were the last thing he would want to be left in her mind. "I'm sorry. Once they've checked me over to make sure everything's working proper I'll try to remove the memories." There was always the chance that Derik was lying and just hoping he wouldn't even try. He could assess them without doing damage at the very least. Locking memories isn't something he'd ever heard of being done... but then that boy had already done plenty of things that shouldn't have been possible.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. "Don't." She said softly.

"Why would you want to keep them?" He asked, bewildered, "It's quite obvious they pain you. Frankly, I don't know how you can even stand being in the same room with me now. After what you witnessed..."

She looked up at him, reaching up and stroking her fingers down his cheek. "I never really understood why you go back to him... I thought perhaps it was just to keep alive... but now I realize that it isn't just for you. You do it so you can make up for the mistakes of your youth... so you can help put an end to this war... so you can help people... like them..." She said, looking back to the box.

He glanced at the box, then back at her, furrowing his brow. "I _murdered_ them, Hermione. I'd hardly call that _helping_ them! Did he alter the memories he left?"

She shook her head. "No, I know they died. I saw what you did... but I also saw why you did it. I doubt any of them had any chance of surviving even if you didn't do anything. You didn't _murder_ them... you did what you had to to prevent more needless suffering. I'll wager they would thank you for what you did if they were able"

He looked into her soft brown eyes for a long moment. "If you're so convinced it was the right thing to do, why were you crying?" He asked softly.

"I was crying because there were situations where death was the kindest fate they could have... I was crying because the evil that you had to save them from exists... but most of all... I was crying for you."

"Why would you cry for me?"

"Because... I saw the pain in your eyes... the ones who died got to escape... but _you_ were forced to live with the pain and guilt... I could see the toll what you did took on you. Ever since the first one, your whole life has been trying to repent for things that weren't truly your fault. She's why you keep on, isn't she? You keep going, keep risking your life trying to fulfill her dying wish."

He closed his eyes and turned his head away. He had no doubt who she was talking about. He'd hoped she hadn't seen anything about Kathryn, but considering how much that haunted him, he had known it probably would have been one of the strongest memories, and therefore would have surfaced quickly.

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Yes." He replied softly. "Probably even more than she knew." He looked over at her. She was just watching him silently. "It was an arranged marriage. My father saw how like him I was becoming, so he made a contract with an old school mate of his who had a daughter of about the same age. He figured that was the only way I'd ever get a wife. They had us meet and then spend a couple of months together each summer starting shortly after we started attending school." He wasn't sure why he was telling her this. He hadn't voluntarily spoken to _anyone_ about Kathryn since her death. Not even Dumbledore knew that Snape was the one who killed her... just that she had been killed. Still... he felt a need to explain.

He turned his eyes up towards the ceiling, avoiding the urge to look at her while he spoke. "We got along well enough, but we never really felt _that way_ about each other. Still... she didn't judge me like everyone else seemed to. She was the only one I ever really opened up to. We even told each other about the relationships we'd had during the school year. She became my best friend." He trailed off, blinking a bit of moisture from his eyes. "I joined the Dark Lord's ranks at a particularly low point in my life. After I finished my schooling my Housemates went back to their homes and started trying to find their way in the world... and we didn't really keep in contact like we'd always thought we would. Kathryn... well she was a bit younger, so she was in school a year longer than I was... my father had died by that time as well... so I was left alone... so when a couple of my old Housemates approached me..." He sighed, "A couple of her relatives got caught in some Death Eater skirmish and were killed shortly after that... When I saw how much the loss pained her and how set against the Dark Lord and all of his followers she became after that I regretted signing on... but that's not exactly something you can take back. There is only one way out of the Dark Lord's service, and that's death. Well... we're not sure even that will do it actually." He sighed, unconsciously holding her a bit tighter. "After that, I lived with the constant fear that she would find out. I could handle being hated and ostracised by pretty much everyone else around me... but not by her. Then, inevitably, she saw my mark..."

Hermione nodded slightly against him, "I saw." She murmured gently.

"And you saw when I..." he asked, though he knew she had to have seen it.

She just nodded.

He fell silent for a time after that. Eventually he went on softly. "When I left that night, I went straight to Dumbledore. I'd always gotten along better with the professors than I did with the students while I was in school, and we'd cultured a tentative friendship. I knew he was the only man the Dark Lord feared... the only one with any chance of helping me atone for what I'd done. He took me in without question. The rest you can probably devine on your own."

Hermione finally broke the silence. "So Voldemort just forgave you after that and didn't even question your sudden involvement with Dumbledore?" She asked.

He flinched slightly at the sound of the name, then sighed deeply, "We should stop talking about it."

She shifted up, looking down at him so he couldn't avoid her eyes. "You always clam up. Talk to me!"

He shook his head, "You're at enough risk with what you've already got in your head, I don't want to add any more dangerous knowledge."

"You have to talk to _someone!_ You can't keep bottling all of that up inside you. You need some kind of emotional outlet, or sooner or later you're going to crack!"

"That's _my_ problem."

"Yes, well I'm making it mine too!" She clapped her hand over his mouth as he opened it to object, "As you pointed out, I already know too much for my own good, and knowing more really isn't going to significantly alter my situation. I'm not asking you for Order or Death Eater secrets or anything... just talk to me. I don't care if we talk about the weather or what some silly prat did in class last week... it doesn't have to be earth shattering, so long as it's open. You need some time when you don't have to be constantly on your guard, watching your every word, afraid a slip of the tongue will get you or others killed. Just open up and vent some of those pent up emotions before they destroy you."

He reached up, pulling her hand from his mouth, "Hermione, please. You don't seem to realize the danger you'd be putting yourself in. If we started talking... even if it was about inconsequential things, sooner or later someone would find out I was talking to you, and then you would become a target."

She gave him a little smile, "I'm best friends with Harry Potter and a couple of Weasleys... I'll wager I'm already a target."

He didn't really have a response for that. She probably was. He hadn't heard anything, but the Dark Lord played it pretty close to the vest about issues involving Snape's students for fear of Dumbledore picking something from his mind.

She gave a little sigh. "Listen... I know you don't want to continue on with... um... what happened between us before... but, like it or not, I care about you. If nothing else, I want to provide you with companionship. I have the feeling you desperately need it... and to be honest, I could use it as well. I care about the boys... but they don't exactly understand me most of the time. I've never really had someone I could just talk to and not have to spend most of the time trying to explain what I'm talking about..." She said, giving him a wane smile.

He sighed again. He knew he should just turn her down gently and send her along her way... but it was so wretchedly enticing. The aching void the loss of Kathryn had left inside him was something no simple bedmate could ever possibly hope to fill. His heart ached to find that kind of connection again. Sure he'd had friends... even a couple of _real_ ones... but even with them there was so very much he had to hold back and hedge around.

He reached up and brushed her cheek. She smiled and settled back down against him. He brushed his hand down her hair, knowing he really should give her a quick and resolute refusal. He closed his eyes, silently praying he wouldn't regret the selfish desire that kept him silent.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik slipped down the corridor. So far, so good. As he finally made it out the door, he felt a rush of relief. Practically home free...

He tried to keep his pace casual as he strolled across the grounds. There was still a bit of light, and there were some students left on the grounds, most of which were starting to head in. That made the direction he was heading a bit odd, but hopefully no one would notice.

No such luck.

"Hey you!"

Derik slowed a bit, looking over. A girl with long black tresses dodged her way through some Hufflepuffs that were heading for the door, her sights unquestionably on him. He remembered seeing her in passing when he'd been in Gryffindor Tower, but now that he was looking, she also bore a vague, familial resemblance to the girl the Thomas boy had gotten a hold of. He came to a grudging stop, not wanting to make any of her little schoolmates any more curious. She came to a stop before him, but waited until the other students were out of earshot before speaking. She looked him over shrewdly. "I need help with something, and I think you're just the man to provide me with it."

"Sorry, not in the mood right now..." Derik said, trying to move around her, but she sidestepped in front of him again.

"Then you'd best _get_ in the mood!" She said, reaching out and flipping back a bit of his cloak. The emblem it revealed was pretty easily recognizable. "Knew that was you. Biddles, isn't it? I get the feeling you've been up to something you shouldn't have been. I wonder if McGonagall would be interested in knowing that an Auror is skulking about the grounds, trying not to be noticed..."

Derik sighed irritably. Now that he bothered to actually focus on her, he noted the feel of her mind. She was quick on the uptake and not a little ruthless. She was also rather strong minded, so more than that he couldn't tell without using his wand. Not really what he'd expect in a girl her age, especially a Gryffindor. He'd have a hard time altering her mind without pulling his wand on her and drawing attention. "What do you want?"

"Just a little help..." She said with a mischievous grin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Parvati looked over as the door opened. Lavender peeked in rather pensively. Parvati just sighed. She had wondered when Lavender would get up the nerve to visit.

Lavender eyed her a moment before venturing in. She came over and took the seat beside her bed. "Hi." She said softly, "How are you doing?"

"Ok." Parvati said, watching her.

Lavender nodded, her eyes affixed the floor.

Parvati waited, but after a few minutes it because readily apparent Lavender wasn't going to say more. "I heard the verdict the Ministry Aurors came to."

"Oh." Was all Lavender said, her voice rather small.

"Were you even going to apologize for what you did?" Parvati asked after another drawn out silence.

Lavender's eyes snapped up. "You... you remember?"

"No."

"Then who told you it was me?"

"_You_ did." Parvati said, folding her arms over her chest. "By not coming to see me, by not so much as checking on me for two bloody days, and by the guilty look that's plastered all over your face."

Lavender dropped her eyes again. "I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry. I was just stupid and didn't think things through..."

"You made it look like I'd done it!"

"I was just mad and hurt. We had a big argument and... well you said some rather nasty things..."

"Like what?"

"You said you never really wanted to be my friend... you said you only hung out with me to keep on my good side..."

Parvati's glare eased a bit. "If I said that, I didn't mean it. I must have been pretty mad."

Lavender looked up at her, "Do you really think Divination is rubbish?"

Parvati's eyes widened a bit and her cheeks colored some.

Lavender sighed. "Why would you pretend to like something... to _believe in it_ if you didn't really?"

"Well... I mean _you_ did, and you're my friend... besides... it was kind of fun pretending to believe in it sometimes... I mean it was like playing make-believe when I was a kid. I didn't see the harm in it really."

Lavender sighed again.

"Tell me one thing..." Parvati said softly after a moment. Lavender looked up. "Did you dose me on purpose?"

"No!" Lavender replied immediately and vehemently. "I put in the odor neutralizing potion and apparently you came in while Hermione was putting it on and you helped spray it on, and then on Litty... you just inhaled some of it before you realized there was anything wrong with it. I thought you said you were going to be studying in the library! You were never even supposed to _be there!"_

Parvati digested that a bit.

"Well well, I was wondering when you'd be stopping by." Pomfrey said merrily to Lavender as she came out of her. "Lovely. You're just in time to walk Miss Patil back to the Tower."

"You're done?" Parvati asked, a smile of relief springing to her lips. She was right tired of being poked and prodded.

"That I am." Pomfrey said, patting her shoulder. "Just finished the last of that wretched paperwork. You're free to go."

Parvati threw off the blanket and got up, then looked around, "Where are my clothes?"

Pomfrey handed her a bit of folded white cloth, "You can wear that gown back if you like. Take this robe as well, it's a mite nippy." She said, handing her a robe, "The house elves will return them once they've been through the wash."

"But..." Parvati trailed off, looking in puzzlement at the cloth as it unfolded into an unfamiliar shirt.

"Sorry, deary, but that's all you came in. I'm sure the house elves will locate your clothes. Can't have wandered far, can they?"

Parvati furrowed her brow, once again trying fervently to penetrate the little blank spot in her mind that over half a day of her life had disappeared into. It was just as impenetrable as before.

"Maybe it just made you go a bit wonky in the loaf and you swiped someone's laundry and wandered out half dressed." Lavender offered.

"Oh let's just get back to the Tower." Parvati said with a sigh.

Lavender nodded and started for the door. As Parvati followed her, she subtly examined the shirt. It only took her a moment to locate the small N.L. embroidered into the inside of the collar. She blushed, quickly folding the shirt up and hugging it to her chest as her mind started racing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblique muttered irritably, tossing the stack of parchment containing the new Ministry guidelines onto a table, not caring a wit that they overshot and scattered untidily onto the floor. Their constant manipulation was infuriating! It was insane that her students would be required to study certain languages that the precious Ministry felt would be 'most beneficial to them in life'. She had students fluent in languages those daft Ministry pencil pushers probably never even heard of! Some of the languages they were learning were quickly dying out! This latest sham of a decree was likely to be the death sentence for some of them! It was a travesty of justice, plain and simple! Why should they be tested only on the plainest, most unappealing languages?

She paced back and forth, seething over their demands. She'd had to keep a calm facade all through her meeting with McGonagall and it'd nearly killed her! She just felt like smashing something! She came to a stop as she spotted the cloth on the table near the couch, suddenly remembering what had happened before her meeting.

She looked over and noticed that the pillow was back on its chair. She made her way into her bedroom and over to the closet, but the floor was empty. She went on a little circuit around her quarters, but he was gone.

Well good. That was probably best. He was a charming one, but she should really avoid him from there out. She'd never liked dealing with temptation... and a boy that adorable was a definite temptation. She certainly hoped they didn't put him in her class! It was bad enough just having to deal with Blaise. The two of them in the same class would be sheer torture!

She wandered back into her bedroom and hung her robe up. When she turned back around, her eyes fell on the bed. She blinked, then went over. There was a daisy on her pillow. She picked it up, only then realizing that it wasn't real, but very intricately folded parchment. She had to smile. Daisies had always been her favorite. She picked up the scrap of parchment that had lain beneath it and looked at the note scrawled on it.

It read simply, "You are a true angel". The part that got her was the fact that is was written in a particularly obscure dialect of ancient Gaelic.

Oh yes, she had best stay far away from this one!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It's done." Derik said as he strode into the room.

"I thought I told you to put up the wards." Jaspers muttered to Hutchins.

"Oh he did." Derik said, easily overhearing. He went over, pulling a chair up to the table they were playing cards at and plunking down into it, "But then he created the wards in the first place, so it wasn't too much trouble getting them out of my way."

"Did you trash my wards again?" Hutchins growled.

Derik just grinned.

Hutchins tossed his cards down irritably and got up, storming off to fix them.

"Maybe you should have these get-togethers somewhere else." Derik suggested. "Hutchins gets too pissy about the slightest thing."

"So glad to see you." Adrian said, putting a smile on his face. "Make yourself at home why don't you?"

"Ya, well I don't plan on staying long."

"You know you really should participate in these little weekend gathering. Helps strengthen work relationships."

"Not that I didn't enjoy getting laggered with you over at Lucius' place, not to mention the bit of rather brilliant knobbing with the psychotic temptress, but my weekends are my only real off time, and I'd rather not spend it with these blighters."

Adrian waved Jaspers down when he opened his mouth to reply irritably. "You're young. When you get a bit older, you'll come to appreciate having a group of good mates to watch your back. Incidentally, I wouldn't go around calling Lucius by his first name quite yet. He isn't given to allowing such quick familiarity."

"Funny... that's what he told me to call him. That was right after he kicked you all out though, so I guess you wouldn't know that."

Adrian chafed a bit at that. It had been almost a year before Lucius had let him use his first name.

"Oh, here by the way." Derik said, tossing the handful of ward charms on the table. "He thought you might want those for your next visit."

"If I see another one of those bloody hairballs he keeps around there, there's going to be a bloody scorch mark on his bloody wall." Jaspers grumbled, snatching up one of the wards.

"Those? What's wrong with them? I thought they were rather adorable. You aren't afraid of a 'hairball' are you?" Derik asked with definite amusement.

"No!" Jaspers snapped, "They didn't get a hold of me, though not for lack of trying! I just hate the little bastards!"

Derik nodded. "Ah. Of course not! I mean a man with the brass bollocks to bluff when he's only got a pair of threes wouldn't be afraid of a bit of fluff like that!"

Jaspers growled and tossed his cards down as the others snickered at him.

Adrian quickly spoke up as Jaspers started glaring at Derik dangerously, "Well then, let's not waste any more of your precious off time. How did it go?"

"Snape's good as new. If he's daft enough to get himself fubared again you can send someone else to play nurse though." Derik grumbled, rubbing his bruised jaw.

Adrian made an amused sound, reaching over and shifting Derik's head so he could see. "That had to hurt."

"Not as much as the bloody knot on the back of my head from where the bastard slammed me up against the wall!"

Adrian reached over and Derik flinched away, "Hey, still tender!" He grumbled, gently rubbing the swollen bump.

"Guess he wasn't very understanding about the incident." Adrian said with amusement.

"That bloody prat has always had it in for me." Derik grumbled irritably, "He's lucky I was drained from patching his miserable hide up! He tries something the next time I go there and he's not going to know what bloody well hit him!"

Adrian chuckled. "I know how you feel, believe me. Watch it though... that's the Dark Lord's favorite little pet. At the moment at least. You might want to at least pretend to get along with him for now."

Derik gave a snort of amusement. "He tried to get me expelled _seven times_ when I was at school. Pissing him off became my favorite pastime towards the end there. Me and him acting 'friendly'? Not in the cards."

"I see." Adrian said musingly, "Well... the Dark Lord asked to be informed when Snape was mopped up, so..."

"Could you take care of that for me?" Derik asked, slumping down in his chair a bit. "I'm completely done in."

"Of course. Go home and get some rest."

"Lovely. Cover for me if I'm late tomorrow, won't you?"

Adrian arched an eyebrow at him, knowing full well he wouldn't be sleeping in. Derik didn't sleep in. "You aren't going to go and do another ghoster for the Muggles are you?" He asked with a hint of disdain.

"Hey, if it wasn't for Thad, we never would have gotten those Ukrainian vampires before they caused a big coverup headache last month!"

"But the Muggle 'authorities'? Honestly! The thought that a _Muggle_ could actually try to fight crime... it's just ludicrous! I mean they're practically defenseless!"

"They fight _Muggle_ crime. That's within their means. Usually anyway." Derik said as he got up, "Oh, and might I remind you that Cornelius commended my initiative in propagating a relationship with a Muggle authority figure. Besides, it's not like I put on one of their ridiculous little uniforms or anything."

Adrian rolled his eyes as Derik used Fudge's first name as if they were mates. The boy seemed to go through phases every now and again where his goal in life seemed to be to annoy him! He tried to keep in mind that Derik was apparently tired at the moment, and he knew all too well how ratty he got when he was tired.

Derik started for the door, then paused and turned back, "Oh, was I going to have to doctor up that report for you?" He asked wearily.

Hutchins quickly spoke up, just coming back from checking the state of his wards, "I think we can manage. We _have_ been turning in reports for probably longer than you've been alive you know."

Derik grinned at him. "I'll leave that to you then. Oh..." he said, looking over at Adrian again, "And will you be needing me to read all the other reports and paraphrase them for you on a daily basis to keep you up to date?"

"I can do that!" Jaspers grumbled, "Believe it or not, you're not the only one who can read!" He got up, stepping up to Derik and lowering his voice, "_I'm_ Adrian's right hand man, and no little punk is going to step in and take that just because he's a smooth talker. _I'm_ the one who gives him advice."

"And a stellar job you've been doing so far." Derik said with a grin, patting him on the shoulder. Then he leaned closer, "By the way... now that you've volunteered, you're the one he's going to _blame_ every time he isn't informed of something from now on. Congratulations." He said, giving him a wink and taking his leave.

"I hate that kid." Jaspers grumbled as the door closed behind Derik.

"Yes, well just deal with him for now." Adrian said "He's protected... and besides... that old snake was right... I just might find this boy useful after all..."

Jaspers looked at the little contemplative smile on Adrian's face, then glared over at the door Derik had gone through.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snape blinked his eyes open and glanced over at his clock. He sighed. The day was getting along and he knew sooner or later someone would be coming to check on him. It had been risky letting her stay with him as it was... not to get up now would be sheer stupidity.

He sighed again, holding her tighter for a moment, tempted despite logic to let her sleep on... but his common sense finally prodded him into action. He stroked her hair, "Hermione?"

She stirred, nestling closer.

"Hermione, we have to get up."

She let out a little piteous sound, but blinked her eyes open. She flashed him a little smile. "Sorry, I probably should have left a while ago." She said softly. She rolled off of him, pausing to yawn and stretch languidly as she sat up.

He tried hard not to watch. Bloody Hell she was beautiful. He pulled his eyes away, sitting up and shifting his legs off the bed. He was glad he had a good pair of trousers on... though they were a tad tight at the moment. He spotted his shirt on the floor and plucked it up. He pulled it on and then occupied himself with buttoning it up. Any further chats should definitely take place in his classroom. She was far too tempting.

He looked over as she came around the bed. She paused, shifting awkwardly and he spotted the box in her hand. "Um..." she said uncomfortably.

He held his hand out and she handed it to him. He leaned down and slid the box back into the empty space near the bottom of the bedframe beside him. It slid in, blending in and becoming one with the ornate woodwork. When it was in place, no one would ever suspect it was anything but a completely solid wooden bedframe.

"Saw that in a memory, did you?" He asked softly, unable to meet her eyes.

"Ya." She said, her cheeks blushing. "When I realized it was the same bed I figured it would still be there."

He gave a slight nod and it became decided uncomfortable for a moment.

"I... I was wondering... why do you keep them? The lockets..." She asked, unsure if it was a subject she could safely broach, but unable to contain her curiosity.

He glanced up at her, noting the curiosity burning in her eyes. Why did he find that look so compelling? He sighed and got up. He walked over to his wardrobe and opened the door, then slid one of the thin drawers to the side open. There was a small carved wooden box inside. He opened the lid and gently extracted a locket of silky black hair. He stared at it, gently stroking the smooth black strands for a moment before looking over. After a slight hesitation, he handed the locket to her.

Hermione took the locket. The hair was nearly four inches long and soft despite the relative thickness of the strands.

"It's my mother's." He said softly. "At her funeral... my aunt on my mother's side gave it to me. Father was so mad when she took it. Reached right into the coffin and clipped it off, then bound the end up with a bit of ribbon from my mother's favorite dress. She told me something then that stayed with me. Well, I don't really recall the exact words, I mean I _was_ four after all... but the _idea_ stayed with me. She told me that even if I couldn't see her, my mother would always be with me... that she would live on in my heart. She gave me that so if I should ever feel my mother's spirit slipping away I could take it out and hold it... She said sometimes the mind plays tricks and tries to make you forget... but no matter how hard father tried to instill cold logic in me and mold me in his image, my heart would always remember what my mother meant to me."

He reached over and took the locket back, looking down at it. "This helps me remember her. When I hold it I can almost feel her." He set the locket back in the box. "The lockets I keep are to remind me. Whenever I start to forget... start to become complacent or start questioning why I go on the way I do... I take them out. They remind me why I have to go on... they remind me what I've become... but more importantly why I chose that path. If I ever forget that... I'll be lost."

Hermione stepped up to him and slipped her arms around him, holding him tightly. She glanced down at the locket in its green velvet lined sanctuary. She had no doubt his father had tried valiantly to turn him into a perfect little reflection of the cold, almost cruel man she'd seen in the memory, and she was eternally grateful that he had been less than completely successful. She was pretty sure Snape had his aunt to thank for that. Four was such a tender age. She didn't remember a whole lot from that age, and he'd undoubtedly had a great deal of trauma and a couple of more decades to forget! Yes, the glimpse she'd gotten of how his father had reacted to his wife's death when alone showed her there was a heart under the facade, but Snape was nowhere near as emotionally crippled as that man had been.

She noted a second locket in the box. "Is the other one your father's hair?" She rather doubted it, because his father had had much thinner hair and it had been dark brown, whereas this one appeared just as black as the other.

"No. That's mine."

She pulled back, looking up at him in surprise. "Yours?"

"I cut it the night I decided to join the Dark Lord's ranks. Even back then I knew what a huge change it was... and deep down I knew my mother wouldn't approve. The young man she might have been able to love and accept died that night... I thought it only fitting to keep a locket."

Hermione's eyes teared up. "Don't say that. You... well yes, you've made some bad decisions... but I'm sure she still loves you. She's your mother and no matter what you've done, you're still her son."

Snape sighed again, holding her for a moment. He'd like to believe that. He glanced up as he saw a flicker of movement at the door. The door was slightly ajar, but there was no one there. He slipped away from her, going over and opening the door.

Draco was sitting there on the couch, his legs drawn up and staring absently at his knees.

Snape looked over, seeing that Hermione had followed him. She looked at Draco, biting her bottom lip a bit pensively, then glanced back up at him.

"I think perhaps you should be getting back to your Tower." Snape said softly. "You can tell McGonagall and Dumbledore that I am doing better."

"Dumbledore's away on urgent business actually. McGonagall said they would be stopping by when he returned. Probably around ten or so. She's covering for me while I help watch over you. I'm just supposed to tell her if I leave."

He nodded, "Very well, tell her then. Tell her that Draco will stay with me for now. I will talk to her when they visit."

"Ok..." Hermione said, looking between him and Draco, who had still not even so much as glanced at them.

"Run along then. I believe Draco and I need to talk."

Hermione nodded, then hurried out.

Snape came over, taking a seat next to Draco. "How are you feeling?"

Draco just gave a shrug, "How are you?"

"I'm much better. It's you I'm worried about."

Draco shifted a bit uneasily. "Why?"

"I know about the pensieve. And yes, I know it was an accident. I need to know how much you remember."

Draco gave another noncommittal shrug. "Some." He said, picking at the somewhat tattered edge of a rather large hole in his trousers that covered almost his entire knee.

Snape furrowed his brow. He'd never seen Draco wear such tatty clothing. Then again, the knee seemed to be the only part that showed wear. "Draco... please..."

Draco took a deep breath and expelled it a bit irritably. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"I need to know." Snape persisted gently.

"I remember enough, ok?" Draco said, his voice almost a bit angry sounding.

They sat in silence for a while after that. Snape couldn't seem to shake a feeling of cold despair that filled him as he watched Draco picking at the threads some more. After a while he couldn't stand the silence any longer. "You're one of my best students. One of my brightest..." He trailed off, blinking more irritating moisture from his eyes. He couldn't bear pretending Draco was no more than a student to him. Not when it was just the two of them there. He took a deep breath. "I care about you, Draco." he admitted softly.

"I know." Draco replied just as softly, twisting a freed string around his finger, "But after seeing that..."

Snape closed his eyes, his chest aching.

Draco sighed and got up, his voice rising with a definite pained undertone as he started pacing, "After seeing that, I can't figure out _why."_

That took Snape aback. "What could you possibly have seen that would make you doubt _that?"_

"He's bloody well _evil incarnate!"_ Draco spat, looking at him as if that should have been blatantly obvious.

"Who?" Snape asked, a bit thrown.

"My bloody father! How can you even stand being around me after seeing what he's capable of? You should have bloody well let me die! The world would be much better off without that bloody scourge of society being allowed to breed!"

Draco's whole attitude suddenly became blatantly clear. Snape stood and went over, stepping in front of Draco to stop his pacing. He grabbed Draco's head between his hands to make him look at him. "That is precisely why I care about you! Yes, I will admit he is evil in a way I've rarely encountered before... but _you aren't_." He dropped his hands down to Draco's shoulders, keeping them close in case Draco tried to turn away. "Even as a small child I could see you were different... that you would be a better man. I know what it's like to have a father that you despise, believe me! I survived, and so will you."

Draco's eyes watered up, though he blinked the moisture away, refusing to let Snape see him cry. "It's not just a matter of me not liking him! All those people..." He said with an agonized voice, "How many countless innocents has he raped, tortured and murdered?"

"_HE_ did those things, not you. _You_ have never raped, tortured or murdered anyone, and so long as there is a breath left in my body I will not let him force you to." His eyes widened a bit as Draco's eyes dropped. "He hasn't, has he?" He asked a bit fearfully.

Draco let out a little pained breath. "He's tried. You know he's taught me spells. He was always so angry when I wouldn't use them." He paused, looking as if he was tempted to let it go at that, but something pushed him on. "Summer before last... he brought that boy home with him. He wanted me to..." He swallowed hard, his eyes dropping as his cheeks flushed with shame. After a moment he went on, "When I refused, he... well I got to visit St. Mungo's again." he said, still not meeting Snape's eyes.

"I didn't know about that one." Snape said softly.

Draco pulled back and Snape's hands slipped off his shoulders. "It's ok. You're not my guardian. You can't always be there." he said dismissively. He went over, pretending to study a carved wooden vase, rubbing his forearm as if he was chilly.

Snape didn't know what to say, so he kept his silence.

"How long has he had that boy anyway?" Draco asked after a time.

"Which boy?"

"The one he brought over that day. Peadro. I saw him in a couple of your memories as well."

Snape blinked. "He had a boy he called Peadro during the last war. Not sure quite when he acquired him. He just always seemed to be there. He does have another like him, but I don't know that it would have been the same boy he brought to you that long ago... how old did he look?"

"The same. Around thirteen. Just like he did in the old memories... just like he did in that recent memory. The one that ended with that blue haired girl."

"I know they look similar, but it can't be the same boy." Snape said, furrowing his brow.

"Go chuck the memories back in the pensieve and compare. It's the same kid. The same one I met a bit over a year ago. His real name's Dusty. Father changed it because he wanted something more exotic sounding."

Snape was stunned. That had, indeed, been the boy's name back then... but how could it possibly be the same boy?

Draco peered down at the vase once more. "When father left me alone with him I took off his muting colar and talked to him a bit. He didn't say too much... he's not really used to talking anymore. He acted like he'd almost forgotten how. His voice started changing, getting deeper. He said that's why he's always had to wear the collar. Father stashed him away somewhere. Probably that place where you saw him. He said he was alone for a long time except for the house elves that fed and cared for him. Then father started visiting him again on occasion. I thought at most he'd caught him a couple of years ago and that time had just gotten a bit distorted for the boy... but after seeing him in those memories... That time that he was left alone was probably when Father went to trial at the end of the war. He would have stayed away for a while after in case anyone was watching. They never found that place... so he really could have kept any number of prisoners for all I know." He glanced over, spotting the incredulous look on Snape's face, "You didn't honestly think he'd go all those years without anyone to torture, did you?" He shifted his eyes back to the vase, running his finger over the design on it, "Dusty thinks he died with his family." He said softly, "He's convinced he went to Hell."

Snape's chest started aching again. If that was true... if Lucius had somehow found a way to stop the boy's aging... could that poor boy really have been at Lucius' mercy for sixteen years or more? The thought was so horrific he didn't even want to contemplate it. That truly _would_ be Hell.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about the lockets?" Draco asked, still not looking at him.

Snape looked up at him, surprised at the sudden change in topic. He considered it seriously for a moment. "I couldn't bring myself to. If I had, you'd want to know where they came from. I couldn't exactly tell you _that_, now could I?"

"Why not?"

"They died at _my hands_, Draco. I didn't want you to think I was like your father."

Draco looked over at him. "I'd never think that."

That meant more to Snape than he cared to admit, especially after what Draco had seen. The silence that drew out after that was easier... almost companionable.

Draco pulled out one of the books and started leafing through it, though he didn't really appear to be reading any of it. "Why didn't you show me your mother's locket?" Draco asked out of the blue.

Snape shifted uneasily. "I've never really shown that to anyone before. It's not something I really talk about."

"You told Granger."

A little smile tugged at the edges of Snape's mouth. The ever so slight hint of petulance in his tone when he'd said that almost made him sound a touch jealous. "It wasn't planned."

Draco sighed and closed the book, slipping it back in its spot, then turned towards Snape, folding his arms across his chest as he gave up the pretense. "Ok, what's with you shagging Granger? A _Gryffindor_, Snape? I mean _Honestly!"_

Snape took a deep breath and sighed it out. He'd rather hoped Draco didn't know the full extent of it, but it was rather obvious by the look in his eyes that he wasn't just fishing. He _knew_. Snape went over, picking up the little enchanted bell sitting on his mantle and ringing it. Almost immediately a house elf popped into being beside him.

"Tea, some sandwiches and biscuits." Snape told it.

It bowed its head, "Right away, sir." it squeaked obediently, popping back out to fetch them.

"Tea?" Draco asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yes. For a discussion of _that_ magnitude, I'd say a spot of tea is in order." Snape replied with a little smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik tapped his robes with his wand and they were immediately replaced by a long black duster. He tucked his wand away and pulled the coat closed as he stepped out into the night. The brisk wind that whipped around him felt good after the stuffy confines of the public floo booth. It was hard to believe that this was the closest public link in a place as big and popular amongst the magical community as London. He was a fair few blocks from his flat. He had a fireplace, but he'd never let it get hooked up to the network. It was too hard to properly ward against unwanted guests when you put such an open doorway right in your home. He supposed he could step back into the alcove out of sight and Apparate the rest of the way home... but he just didn't feel like it tonight. The air was crisp, the fog light, and he felt like a walk.

He made his way down the street, smiling as he saw the flicker of the familiar neon sign penetrating the haze. Well, perhaps there was more than one reason to walk home...

He waited for a car to pass, then hurried across the road. Vehicles were one Muggle invention he didn't care for. From the outside at any rate. They were too quick and too easily hidden by fog.

"Derik, my boy!" The bartender grumbled happily as he walked in, the man's voice roughened by years of heavy smoking. "How ya been?"

"Hey, Russel. I've been worse." Derik said as he hunkered down on a barstool.

"Need another beer to sit and stare at for an hour?" Russel asked mirthfully as he came over, pulling out a glass.

"Na. Don't worry, I fell off the wagon. Give me a triple, won't you?"

"Warms my heart to hear it!" The man said with a little chortle, filling a beer glass nearly to the top with a rather high proof scotch. "It was bloody heart breakin to watch you tryin to be all upstandin. Liquor is a gift from God. Any who talk against it are speakin sacrilege! Don't you forget it!" He said, setting the glass before Derik.

"Amen!" Derik said, taking the glass and downing a good half of it before lowering it again. He looked in the mirror behind the bar and sighed as he spotted his eyes. He hadn't seen them this light in years. They were a medium lavender at best, despite the little nap he'd taken.

He looked down the bar as he heard high pitched giggling. There were three oriental girls who looked to be no more than late teens standing there talking with a large, somewhat scruffy looking man. The man's clothing was tatty and heavily decorated in chains. One look at the tattoo on his forearm left no doubt in Derik's mind that he'd done a stretch. The girls, on the other hand, were undoubtedly tourists. They were dressed in somewhat ragged clothing, but it was the 'tastefully ripped' kind they often sold in stores. They had all obviously been to the same hair dresser as well. Each had random strips of hair that had been bleach out and dyed brilliant colors. One had fire engine red streaks, another royal blue, and the slight shorter one had strips of blond so bright they were almost neon. The backpacks they all had were a dead giveaway as well of course. He'd seen their type before. Young, from a middle to upper class home, going through a rebellious streak and running wild, flirting with danger the minute they got out of their parent's sight. They had probably only ever seen such a rough dive on some TV show and thought they were perfectly capable of handling themselves. Girls like that usually wound up getting a rather rough lesson in reality. Looked like these three were heading in that direction fast.

Russel noticed the direction of his gaze and his expression darkened. "Those little birds best get away from Butch. Wish he'd find some other dive to torment. He's a real nasty piece of work. I thought I'd seen the last of him, but I guess his lawyers got him out again. I'd call the Bobbys, but he hasn't actually done owt yet."

Derik knocked back the rest of his drink, then held out the glass. "They been here long?"

"Just about a half hour. He's been tryin to pour shots down 'em nonstop since they showed up though. Think they got separated from a group or summat, but I couldn't really suss out what they was sayin. They don't speak English too good." He said as he refilled Derik's glass.

"What's their tab up to?"

"About twenty four. Butch told 'em he'd pay for 'em, but he usually says that, then gives 'em some line about forgettin his wallet. Then the dodgy little bastard talks 'em into going back to his drum to get their lolly back. I dunno what happens to 'em after that, but I doubt they get any sovs outta it!"

"What a maggot."

"You're tellin me!" The man grumbled.

"Do me a favor, go put the kibosh on their little booze-up and ask him to shell out."

Russel looked him over, then grinned, displaying his rather yellow teeth with a number of gaps. "Be glad to."

He shuffled over, ringing up the drinks, then went over to the other end of the bar and spoke to Butch. Butch didn't seem nearly as irritated at being cut off as most people would. Derik watched as the man started pretending to hunt around for his wallet. Just as predicted, it came up missing. Derik slipped off his stool and made his way back as the girls started hunting through their pockets and bags, obviously a bit irritated with the man.

Derik pulled out his wallet and pulled out three ten pound notes and dropped them on the counter in front of Russel. "That cover it?"

"And then some." Russel said.

"Keep the change." Derik said, tucking his wallet back away in the inside breast pocket.

Butch got up, his rather intimidating form easily towering over Derik. "Bugger off! I got this covered!" He growled.

"Oh really? Fine, you pay the tab then."

"I'm going to pay them back at my place."

Derik snorted derisively, "Oh please, Butch, we both know that isn't going to happen."

"Hey, how'd you know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh I know plenty about you. What I don't understand is... I mean you just got out, are you _really_ that eager to go back in?"

Butch's eyes narrowed. "You're not foolin me. That old clot Russel's been mouthing off again, hasn't he? Well you can forget it! The little Japanese bints are mine!"

"Really? Well, that's fine with me. You go have fun with whatever Japanese bits you come across. Just stay away from these three birds."

"Quit tryin to fast talk me! You just said I could have them!" Butch growled.

"No, I said you could have any _Japanese_ girls... these three are speaking Mandarin Chinese, so I somehow doubt they're Japanese."

Butch grabbed the front of Derik's shirt.

"You were born Duncan Smith." Derik said, making Butch freeze and stare at him, "May nineteenth, nineteen seventy six in Whales. You've been in and out of jail since you were caught stealing a car at the age of fourteen. You got out three days ago on a technicality, though you were up on multiple drug and sexual battery charges that should have kept you locked away for another fifty three years."

Butch glanced around, "How did you know that?" he asked in a low, tight voice.

"You really pissed a lot of people off, a couple of which were rather highly placed. Personally, I like to think that any man has the ability to repent for his sins and go straight. Think of this as your one and only warning. You'll never know who or what is watching you, but I guarantee you _will_ be watched for a very, _very_ long time. Try to be a good boy, won't you?" He said, lifting his drink and downing the remainder.

Butch released his shirt, staring at him, still unsure whether to believe him or not.

"Don't fall for that line of shite, you gormless twit! This blighter's bent as a nine bob note!" Another man growled, obviously one of Butch's mates. He looked even less reputable with a scraggly green mohawk and wearing a jean jacket with the arms ripped off, despite the temperature outside. He grabbed Derik's duster as Derik was setting down his empty glass and snagged out his wallet, opening it. He didn't get more than a glimpse of Derik's I.D. before Derik snatched it back.

"Let's not go flashing that about, _Eugene_." Derik said as he slipped it back away. He leaned a bit closer, "Standard surveillance includes any possible accomplices as well, so you might want to find a different mate."

Butch let out a snort. "Eugene?!?"

"Shut the bloody Hell up, _Duncan_." The man spat, shoving him back hard and making him trip over a chair.

Derik quickly herded the girls out as Butch scrambled up and the two men started fighting in earnest. Butch had done a decent job liquoring them up, and the girls were somewhat less than completely steady on their feet.

Once they were outside, Derik let out a breath of relief. Good thing it was so bloody easy to read most Muggles' minds, especially the ones as primitive and daft as that.

"Sorry, ladies." He said in Chinese, "Those men are not the type you should be around."

"Are you a police officer?" The one with red streaks asked. They were all staring at him, still trying to figure out exactly what had just happened.

"Not exactly." He admitted with a grin, "Though I do help them out on occasion. I hate to tell you this, but if you had gone with those men, no one would have ever seen you again. This is not a good part of town. What hotel are you staying at?" He asked, quickly stepping out and waving down an approaching taxi for them.

"We don't know." The one with blue streaks answered.

Derik sighed. "Ok, well here's a taxi. I'll instruct him to take you to a good hotel. Do you think you will be able to check in properly when you get there?"

"How will we find our group? We were riding that big bus with two layers for a long time. We don't know if we are even near the right area." She asked a bit petulantly.

He sighed again, thinking. "Well... check into the hotel, and in the morning I'll call my police officer friend and ask him if anyone has reported you missing, then I'll call your hotel and tell them where to send you. Ok?"

They grumbled a bit, but the one with blue streaks clambered into the taxi.

"Where are _you_ going?" The shortest one asked, holding onto the door for support as she handed her backpack in to her mate.

"Um... I doubt it's really safe for me to be going back in there any time soon, so I'm probably just going home."

"Well ride with us then!" The taller one with red streaks said, and the other two clamoured their agreement.

Derik grinned, "Thanks, but it's just a couple of blocks away, and there doesn't appear to be room anyway..."

They all giggled and he found himself being pulled and shoved into the taxi. It was a snug fit, but they managed... one girl on either side of him and the one with blond streaks in his lap. She settled back against him. "So, this home is closer than the hotel, right...?" She asked with a mischievous grin, wriggling her pert little bum against him in a blatantly suggestive way as the other girls giggled and started cuddling closer as well. The one with red streaks saw the bruise on his jaw and made a soft, sympathetic sound, leaning closer and kissing it.

The taxi driver was watching in the rear-view mirror. "Lucky bastard." he muttered as he pulled out into traffic.

Derik just grinned.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Adrian grumbled under his breath as he entered Voldemort's private study. Lucius was there, apparently in deep discussion with Voldemort. Why did that bloody prat always seem to be there? He hated the frivolous 'niceties', but Lucius would love nothing more than for him to forget one. They fell silent as they looked over and spotted him.

Adrian went over, kneeling. It grated on him when Voldemort waited a moment before giving him leave to stand. "You asked to be informed about Snape." he said as he rose back to his feet.

"Indeed. From what I can tell from his mark, he appears to be well once more. Did you discover what happened?" Voldemort asked, watching Adrian with more interest than he usually showed.

"It was, indeed, Biddles who injured him. He claims it was an accident. I asked for more details, but all that he would say was that Snape tried mucking about in his loaf while he was passed out drunk, and that was an inadvisable thing to do."

"That's rather impressive." Lucius said with a hint of admiration, "Taking down a man like Snape without even meaning to? Most men couldn't even dent that mental armor while sober, concentrating and putting forth a rather Herculean effort. Quite impressive indeed."

"What state was Severus in when you got to him?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"Well... I never actually saw him myself." He hurried on when he saw Voldemort's brow furrow and the start of irritation in his expression, "They apparently knew something had happened. McGonagall intercepted us the minute we stepped into the castle... but Biddles was able to slip away and blend in with the students. I told him to fix up Snape and report back to me. He came by just a bit ago. He said Snape was back to rights."

"That's all he said? You have no more detail than that?" Voldemort asked, his tone definitely a bit peeved.

"He was worn out from his endeavors and in a rather foul mood. Apparently Snape assaulted him once he woke up. Biddles had a bruised jaw and a bump on his head that he mentioned was from Snape slamming him against the wall. He said they've never gotten along. Sounds like there was a rather heated animosity between them while he was in school."

Voldemort's expression became considering. "You have been working with this young man for some time now..." He said musingly, "I would be interested in hearing your honest opinions. Do you think he has truly accepted his role in my service?"

Adrian scratched the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. He usually kept impeccably clean shaven, but hadn't felt like wasting the time for an evening touch-up just for these blighters. "Well, he's a real hard one to get a good bead on. Every time you think you know how his mind works he does something completely unexpected. I can tell you one thing though, that kid is far too twisted to be on the other side!"

Voldemort actually smiled.

"I'll definitely concur with that." Lucius said with a chuckle.

Voldemort nodded, then looked back at Adrian, "Do you think Biddles would do what was necessary if measures should have to be taken in regards to Severus Snape?"

Adrian considered that for a moment. He thought it likely, but if he fully endorsed Biddles and he caved when the time came, Voldemort would probably use Adrian as a whipping boy to vent his anger. Best to tread carefully and cover his arse for the time being. "I believe..." He said tentatively, "That he dislikes Snape... and, so long as he saw the logic in it, and could be assured of a way out for himself, he would be willing to take him down if requested."

Lucius snorted, "Saw the _logic_ in it? And what is this tripe about a 'way out'? That's preposterous! He should..."

Voldemort held up his hand to silence Lucius. "No, Lucius, I could see that as being a reasonable assessment. As I told you before, he's a cautious one. He's also young, and still rather self-centered. Of course he would want a way out for himself. I also doubt he would do it if he felt it was a wrong move. The reasoning behind it would have to be explained to him. Those are the only real constants with him. He's always cautious and logical."

He went over and sat in his chair, looking thoughtful. "Can't say as I can fault him for it either. Loyalty and blind faith are preferable in followers, true. I wouldn't get far if all of my followers questioned every order. Unfortunately, no man is infallible, myself included. I can admit that. I believe there might be benefit to having someone around who will call me on it if my order seems to be the wrong one. There is always the possibility that I may forget to factor some aspect of the equation in... or that a young man with such a quick mind might see a better alternative." He nodded, as if coming to agreement with himself. "Young Mr. Biddles is definitely the one I need as insurance on Severus' loyalty. Any decision made in regards to that should be so clear cut he would have no cause to question it. Severus is very valuable to me. I want to know that there is _no alternative_ before losing that."

Adrian tried to pretend it didn't startle him when Voldemort slapped his palm on the wooden chair arm decisively. "What are your orders then? My Lord."

Voldemort got up and started pacing, making the giant snake curled up on the hearth lift its head and look over at him curiously. "Biddles must be in a position where he will have access to Severus at any time without suspicion. The weekly visits I scheduled before will not be enough. If the need arises, the action must be swift and decisive. We can hardly just hope that it will fall on a weekend!" He stopped, looking over at Adrian. "Can you arrange that?"

Adrian mulled it over for a moment thoughtfully, then gave a slight nod. "I might be able to. I have a couple of ideas, but they'll depend on what I can dig up. Give me a week or two."

"Very well. You have two weeks."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snape looked over in surprise as he felt the wards release. He rose as the door opened. Dumbledore and McGonagall came in, both looking rather surprised to find him out in the common room. "Is it ten already?" Snape asked in surprise as Draco came to his feet a bit uneasily by his side. It hadn't seemed like that long at all, but their chat had become so absorbing it was hard to tell.

"Actually," Dumbledore said with a little smile, "It is just past midnight."

Snape blinked in surprise, then looked over at Draco. "Well... I should probably let you get back to the Dungeon then. You have classes tomorrow, and I wouldn't want you to be falling asleep in them."

Draco flashed him a little smile. "That won't happen. Don't worry."

"Yes... well... I just wanted to say thank you once again, Draco." He said sincerely, "You have no idea how much it means to me for you to have dropped everything and looked after me like you did."

Draco's pale cheeks flushed slightly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and gave a little shrug. "It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't, and I won't soon forget it." Snape said, placing his hand on his shoulder companionably. "And I very much enjoyed our conversation. It's not often that I can just sit down and talk to someone like that. It was very cathartic. We must do it again some time."

"Sure." Draco muttered, very aware of the presence of the newcomers.

"Go on then." Snape said with a little smile.

Draco didn't need any more urging. He snatched up his robe and made his way quite swiftly from the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Dumbledore strode forward and wrapped his arms around Snape. "My dear friend, I cannot tell you how relieved I am to see you whole once more!" he sighed gratefully. He released him, stepping back and looking him over. "I must admit I had feared the damage would prove irreversible, but you feel whole and strong once more... how was this accomplished? You have amazing abilities for certain, but there is no way you could have achieved this level of recovery on your own."

Snape sighed. "Biddles."

They both looked surprised by that.

"_Derik_ Biddles?" McGonagall asked in obvious disbelief.

"One and the same." Snape said, folding his arms over his chest. "Then again, he was the one who did the damage in the first place, so I imagine he'd know best how to treat it."

"Well, let's see how he did. Minerva, if you would?" Dumbledore said before McGonagall could start asking the many questions that were obviously teeming in her mind.

She drew herself up a bit straighter and nodded. First thing's first.

Snape took a seat and closed his eyes as she ran a series of tests. It was a good fifteen minutes before she finished.

"Well, everything appears to be in order." She said with grudging approval.

"Did you check for surveillance spells?" Snape asked.

"But of course." McGonagall said a bit primly. "There was nothing intended for visual, auditory or mental observation, no lingering suggestibility or Trojan horse spells and no mental manipulation spells of any kind."

Snape couldn't hide the smallest of grins. Derik may have been a Gryffindor, but apparently McGonagall wasn't leaving anything riding on that. "That is good to know. Thank you."

McGonagall just nodded.

Dumbledore took a seat beside him on the couch. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"I suppose it was a bit my fault." Snape admitted grudgingly. "I met him at the Dark Lord's hold, so I was obviously a bit wary..."

"He's a Death Eater?!?" McGonagall asked, sounding a bit scandalized that one of her Gryffindors would have taken such a path.

"I'm not sure he _wanted_ to join up. He mentioned finding things out he shouldn't have, and that he hadn't really a choice in the matter if he want to continue breathing." Snape looked over at Dumbledore. "He knows about me, and he knows about Goyle. While we were alone he asked me for help. He said he wanted me to talk to you and see if you would be willing to protect him as you protect me. Lucius also appears to have taken a bit of a liking to him. Well, Bellatrix has as well if what he told me is true. Derik seemed to feel that him joining our side would be rather beneficial for us as well as him."

Dumbledore mulled that over, nodding his head slightly. "Derik could indeed be a very helpful ally... or a truly formidable opponent. Given the choice, there's no question as to which side I would rather he be on."

Snape eyed him for a moment. "You know about his little 'gift', don't you?"

"Which one?" Dumbledore asked simply.

"He's a natural at Ligilimency. He can read at least some without even using his wand. From the sound of it, he might even be stronger at it than you."

McGonagall looked shocked, but Dumbledore just nodded. "Indeed." He said softly, "He far surpassed my modest skills before he even reached fifth year. I can only imagine how far his talents have evolved since then."

Snape's eyes widened a bit at that. Dumbledore had never given him any indication of the boy's powers when he'd gone to school there. Then again, he supposed that might have been something Derik had shared with Dumbledore in confidence. Dumbledore took that kind of thing rather seriously, and Snape certainly couldn't fault him for it considering how very much he had confided in him over the years. "The Dark Lord gave him some sort of currier position. He's to visit me here each weekend in case I have anything to report, then he is to return later with the Dark Lord's reply. Seems like a cumbersome process, but I can't really afford to question it."

Dumbledore furrowed his brow. "Voldemort is not given to condoning inefficiency. I find it hard to believe that he is merely keeping tabs on you in such a manner."

Snape nodded. "I thought it odd as well, but if they have ulterior motives they aren't likely to spell it out for me I'm afraid. Biddles and I were to figure out a plausible reason for the visits. We went to the Three Broomsticks to work out the details. We weren't getting along too well..." Snape said, though he knew that was stating things extremely lightly. "He was throwing back drinks like you wouldn't believe! I've never seen anyone consume that much of such strong spirits. Around closing time he finally passed out. I was still a bit skeptical of his motivations and how much he could be trusted... so, admittedly I took advantage of the opportunity and entered his mind..."

"What was it like?" Dumbledore asked with genuine fascination. It was pretty obvious that he was well aware it would be an unusual experience.

"It... I can't really describe it I'm afraid. It was unlike anything I've ever experienced. Nothing was the way it should have been... and when he awoke and found me in his mind, his knee-jerk reaction very nearly _obliterated_ me... the sheer raw power..." Snape shook his head, then looked up at Dumbledore, "_No one_ has any right being that strong. I... I'm not sure he's entirely human."

Dumbledore actually cracked a little smile. "I've suspected as much since I first met him."

"But... what _is_ he then?" McGonagall asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"I'm not entirely sure." Dumbledore admitted, "But one thing is for certain, his father's name, whatever it might be, is not Biddles. I knew the man who the legal ledgers claim to be his father... a rather duplicitous fellow. Sharp witted perhaps, but never a particularly strong wizard. I see nothing of him in Derik. As to who or what his _real_ father might have been... I have a few inklings I've toyed with over the years, but nothing conclusive. The only thing I know for sure is that, no matter what _else_ he might be, he is also one of the strongest wizards I have yet encountered. I know you've long disliked him, Severus... but you would do well to put aside whatever enmity you harbor from things long past and view him as a man who, despite his differences, has much to offer our cause."

"Then you wish me to take him up on his offer?" Snape asked carefully, unsure how he felt about Dumbledore's ready acceptance of the boy, let alone the sneaking suspicion that was growing in him that Dumbledore still knew far more about Derik than he was letting on.

"If the offer still stands, most definitely." Dumbledore replied without batting an eyelash.

"After what he did?" McGonagall said, taken aback. "He very nearly destroyed Severus' mind!"

Dumbledore sighed softly. "Minerva, please. Yes, that was unfortunate, but even Severus admits that it was an involuntary reaction on Derik's part. It was not his _intention_ to cause injury... and he did fix what he damaged." He looked back over at Snape, "And I'd say you are much _more_ than back to rights. Would you agree with that assessment?"

Snape eyed him, wondering what he was getting out. "I admit that my mind does feel strong once more. Very clear as well."

"And very _quiet_." Dumbledore said softly.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked, puzzled.

"Since I arrived, I have not heard a single thought, nor felt a single emotion from you. Never have you been this shielded, and you aren't even trying, are you?"

Snape blinked, stunned that he could really be so closed off from Dumbledore. He'd grown quite used to the idea that his surface thoughts would be sifted off. He had simply learned to keep anything he didn't want perused buried a bit deeper when in Dumbledore's presence. He hadn't, to his knowledge, been trying to shield his thoughts at all.

Dumbledore took his silence as answer enough. He patted him on the shoulder and rose. "I should be getting along. We can talk more tomorrow, but I'm afraid I am exceedingly weary at the moment. I'm sure you and Minerva would appreciate a spot of rest before classes as well. If you should need for anything, you know where I will be. Sleep well, my friend."

Snape just nodded and watched them as they took their leave. Once they were gone he sighed and slumped back a bit in his seat. He didn't like keeping things from Dumbledore, but to be honest, ever since that first kiss he'd been downright _terrified_ his mind would sooner or later slip and think about Hermione in Dumbledore's presence. To have that constant fear put to rest was a tremendous relief. Maybe that enigmatic little prat had actually done something right for once!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik smiled as he watched the predawn light delicately coloring the thick fog that hung over London. He didn't know what it was about it, but he'd always loved the fog. That's why he'd bought this building and moved into this flat, though he owned two nice houses. The fog was just perfect this morning. His balcony was just right at the top, so when he looked out, it looked like he was on a ship in a sea of fog, little spires and building tops poking out here and there the only evidence he wasn't alone. It also made everything seem so quiet, even here in London. He felt a deep seated contentment as the chill morning breeze flowed past him, ruffling his hair and caressing the bare skin of his chest. He knew the noises would come soon, the city waking up and coming to life... but right now it was perfection.

He knew he should probably try to sleep some, but he could feel the power course through him so strongly it made him feel almost jittery. He didn't need a mirror to know his eyes were probably so dark they were nearly black. It was times like this that he felt like he could do just about anything.

He sighed, hearing a muffled ringing coming from behind him. He opened the balcony door and went in, quickly closing it as a couple of the girls shivered at the breeze it let in. He hurried over, picking up the phone by the bed.

"Ya?" He muttered softly, not wanting to wake his guests.

"Derik!"

"Hey, Thad. What's the crack?"

"I should be the one asking that! Where the Hell've ya been? I thought you were gonna give me at least a couple of hours this weekend. Stossberg is on vacation and we have foreigners popping up everywhere lately for some reason."

"I was planning on coming in, but like I told you, I finished with school and I have a job now, and sometimes the hours are pretty crazy. I ended up having to work this weekend."

"Ya, well what about your job here?"

Derik snorted. "You don't _pay me_, so it can't really take precedence over the paying gig. You know that."

"Well I'd be happy to pay you if..."

"Don't go there. Too much paperwork, besides, could you really see me as a Bobby?"

"True. You'd be brilliant undercover with that baby face though. You've really got to get over the squeamishness around guns. I hate to tell you this, but nowadays they're a fact of life."

"Tell you what, you stand up to your old lady and I'll start toting a gun around, ok?"

The man gave a little snort, "Ya sure. Well at least give a bloke a call next time you're not gonna show up. I was worried."

"Sorry. Couldn't get to a phone."

Thad snorted sarcastically, "Now I suppose you're gonna tell me they don't have phones where you work?"

"Nope."

"You're a real riot, Biddles. I best not see you on the telly in some bloody happy clappy brigade or somethin. Anyway, you gotta help me. This guy's been here all night and he keeps talking all this rubbish, but he has no identification and no one can even figure out what language he's speaking, let alone what he's rattling on about. Throw us a bone here, will you?" He heard movement on the other line, a door opening, then Thad was obviously holding the phone out so he could hear a rather agitated man talking non-stop in an obviously agitated tone. After a minute the man's voice quieted as he heard the door close.

"Any clue?"

"It's Cantonese. Sounds like he was mugged, which would explain the missing papers. Call his embassy. They should have a translator for you. Either that or get Richards. I think he knows a bit of that language."

Thad groaned, "Oh come on! Can't you come in? You know I hate using that lairy lout!"

"Well, sorry but I can't help you at the moment."

"You'd be down here in a heartbeat if it was some hot young Cantonese _woman_."

"Actually no, for once I can honestly say I wouldn't. I have other things to deal with right now... which I was actually planning on calling you about..."

"Calling _me_ about?"

"Ya... do you happen to be missing three Mandarin Chinese tourists? Female, two nineteen year olds, and one that turned twenty about a week ago. They go by Boo, Cherry and Nana."

Thad gave a snort of laughter. "Found them, did you? I should have known. You have the damnedest luck! I mean it when I say you should join up! I'll call their group and send a car around to pick them up."

"Na. They're asleep right now. Just give me the address of their hotel and I'll return them after I get some breakfast in them."

He heard some keys tapping. "Those really names in China?" He asked out of curiosity as he looked it up.

"They're nicknames. They translated them into English in honor of their trip. Well, roughly anyway."

Thad gave a little snort, "I'll wager one of them is gonna have to change her name after being around _you._"

Derik rolled his eyes. "They represent colors, Thad. Cherry has red streaks in her hair, Boo has blue, and Nana is short for banana because she has yellow streaks."

"Sure." Thad said with a highly amused tone, "Ah, here we go."

Derik grabbed up the notepad he kept on the bedside table and wrote the address down as Thad read it off to him. Nana woke up and rolled over as he dropped the pad and pencil back on the table. He didn't bother stopping her as she undid the old pair of trousers he'd pulled on for his scenic break.

"They're all ok though?"

"Might be a bit hung over, but otherwise just peachy." He said, letting the girl pull him down, sitting on the side of the bed and kicking off the trousers before shifting his legs up onto the bed. "Well... one of them has a fresh dragon tattoo on her arse that her parents probably won't be thrilled about, but oh well." He let out a little involuntary groan and settled back as the girl started making a quite admirable effort to distract him.

"You nailed all three, didn't you?"

"Just doing my part to support the tourist trade..." Derik muttered blissfully.

"Bloody Hell... three in one night. Doubt they settled for a single pop apiece either. How the bloody Hell do you keep up with 'em?" He asked, sounding both incredulous and envious at the same time.

"Lots of protein, lots of vitamins, and _extensive_ training." Derik muttered, quickly losing interest in talking. He was about to forget about Thad and hang up, but then he remembered something, "Oh, don't suppose the name Duncan Smith rings a bell? He also goes by Butch."

Derik heard a tapping sound again. The musing sounds that followed as Thad read what it brought up indicated it was rather interesting. After a moment he let out a disgusted sound. "What a bloody pisser!" He muttered darkly.

"Ya, figured he'd get that reaction. Nasty blighter. I nabbed the girls away from him last night. He was trying to get them back to his place, and I somehow doubt his intentions were pure."

"Ya... looks like he tends to target foreigners. Probably figures they're less likely to stick around and press charges if they're just on holiday."

"You watching him?"

"We're trying to keep an eye on him, but no heroic measures I'm afraid. Can't spare the men. We've been real busy of late. Looks like they got a snitch or two around him, but those look like our best bets."

"Well do me a favor and have some of the boys pop in and let him see them. Tell you what, I'll put some money on a tab and just tell the boys they can stop in to that little pub I like off shift and have a couple on me. I put a little fear of God into him, but it'll wear off quick if he isn't seeing evidence he's really being watched."

"You weren't flashing around that I.D. I gave ya to get in the building, were you? Cause technically you're not even supposed to have that..."

Derik chuckled. "His friend might have caught a glimpse of it, but he pulled it out, not me." Derik let out a little groan as the phone line started to crackle a bit. "Holy mother... where did you learn that, you evil little vixen?" He muttered in Chinese.

Nana giggled mischievously and redoubled her efforts.

"Are you muckin about while you're on the phone?" Thad asked with a snort of amusement.

"_I'm_ not... but... um... now that you mention it..." He paused and shivered as the phone line crackled loudly with static before going on, "I'm starting to think it wasn't just a color that earned Nana her nickname... I need to go work on some more international relations right now, so I'll have to talk to you later..." he said, reaching over and dropping the phone back into its cradle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Yes, very Derik-centric I know. For those of you wanting more of the canon characters, don't worry... as always, my focus will shift. Sooner or later at any rate. I'm hoping my Muggle information plays true enough. I tried to email VampireExotica for some Brit advice since it was offered before, but the email address FanFiction had was apparently bad. Any other Brits out there (especially ones familiar with London) with time to kill are welcome. If anyone cares, the chapter title is British slang meaning it's too soon to tell whether a situation is correct or how things will turn out. This one went slightly long, but I preferred this breaking point. Just don't go screaming at me if the next chapter takes a while. Stress is reaching a whole new level here. Here's hoping FanFiction gets those email alerts out there a bit quicker this time, because I could REALLY use something to cheer me up. On top of all the other shite I've been dealing with, the car that I'm borrowing from my brother (because I no longer own a car since I couldn't afford to fix it) just popped a hose or a gasket or SOMETHING and bled out all of its oil onto the pavement. I'm going to have to wait (and pray!) to see if it's fixable, and if so if I can _afford_ to fix it! If I have to take any more out of what little is left of my IRA... well I'm already stressed that I might not get a tax refund, and they count anything I take out of there as income (it was my 401k from the place that laid me off). If you're not going to review, could you at least take a moment and either pray for me, make a wish for my life to improve, send a Luck charm, positive mojo or good juju my way or give a little offering to the deity of your choice for me? Hell, leave out some extra cream for the wee folk if they'll help!


	34. Emancipation

Chapter 34  
Emancipation

"Why didn't you shower last night?" Steven asked as he strolled in, seeing Kevin fastening up his trousers, his hair still damp and mussed from the towel draped over his shoulder.

"Well, I had your detention last night, and I was too tired by the time I got back."

"Ah." Steven said, sidling up and slipping his arms around him.

Kevin shivered, leaned back against him as Steven kissed the back of his neck. He'd never been able to resist when he did that.

Steven pulled his arms back, then knocked Kevin over onto his bed. Kevin turned as he landed, watching as Steven crawled onto the bed after him, moving over and settling on top of him. He was rather surprised when Steven started snogging him ardently, but certainly wasn't one to complain about such things. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed it as Steven started getting more fervent than he ever had before.

Steven kept it up for several minutes as his hand explored. Kevin let his hand stray down... but unlike himself, he found that Steven didn't even have half a stock. He gave a mental sigh, remembering what Litty had said about how she cursed Steven. I was pretty obvious that the curse still hadn't lost its hold yet.

Steven broke the kiss, "Try harder." He commanded with a bit of irritation.

Kevin rolled his eyes as Steven went back to snogging him, but slipped his hand into Steven's trousers.

"Are you even trying?" Steven snapped after another couple of minutes without any noticeable change.

Kevin pulled his hand back, "It's not going to work, Steven. Litty..."

"I know very well what that little slag did!" Steven snapped angrily, shifting over and flopping onto his back. "I haven't shagged anyone in _days!"_ He growled, "It's been _years_ since I've had to go this long!"

Kevin tried not to think about the implications of that. Since they'd started seeing each other the year before there had been times where they went weeks between shags... almost two months over the summer... but apparently Kevin was the only one who'd abstained during the duration between. He hadn't realized Steven had been cheating on him quite that much! Of course perhaps he was just overstating things out of frustration...

Kevin rolled up beside him, slipping his arms around the frustrated boy. "It won't last forever. She said a week or two. It should start coming back to you soon."

"That doesn't help me now! The bloody evil curse doesn't neutralize the _desire_ to have sex, just the ability! What kind of a sick bastard would have come up with that? Then again, it was probably some twisted bitch like Johansen who came up with it!"

"Well... maybe you can't get it up... but that doesn't necessarily mean you can't have sex..." Kevin said with a little smile, kissing his shoulder.

"If you know any spells to fix this, I'm open to suggestions." Steven grumbled.

"You don't need a spell. You know... it feels pretty good to be receiving as well as giving..." Kevin said suggestively, "I'd be willing to be the one doing all the work until you're up to it..."

Steven's eyes widened a bit as he got his meaning. He could feel Kevin pressing up against him. He grabbed Kevin's arm and yanked it off of him, shoving Kevin back hard and scrambling up. "Will _NEVER_ happen!" He snarled, "Nobody is turning me into their bitch! If you ever even _suggest_ such a thing again I'll show you a couple new curses, got it?"

Kevin flinched back from his vehement declaration, his eyes watering up. He nodded, unable to meet Steven's angry gaze. What was so wrong with it? He let Steven do that to him all the time.

Steven stood there, breathing heavily for a moment, obviously trying to get his anger under control. "I'll be having Quidditch practice again tonight. It will be running late, so don't bother waiting up." He said in a rather tight voice.

Kevin glanced up. "Tonight? It wasn't on the schedule... and why would it last past dark?"

"It was a last minute rescheduling and there's a strategy meeting after practice!" Steven snapped, obviously irritated that Kevin would question him.

"Ok. Fine." Kevin said softly, gluing his eyes to the covers.

"I gotta get to class." Steven muttered, turning and leaving.

Once the door was closed behind him, Kevin let out a little sob of misery, pressing his face to the covers until he was able to gather himself back up again. He shifted up again, letting out a deep, shuddering sigh and grabbed up his shirt, slowly finishing up his dressing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione leaned against the wall, waiting for Flitwick to arrive and open the door. She knew she was really early, but he often opened the classroom early so hopefully the wait wouldn't be too long. Her mind was racing with thoughts. She was kind of glad the boys had been running behind and told her to go on without her. She didn't really feel like trying to fake interest in their Quidditch talk. She knew there was going to be little else on their tongues now that the start of the season was approaching.

She heard a little scrape of shoes on stone as someone came to a sudden stop. She glanced over. Dean was standing there, obviously just having caught sight of her. He immediately dropped his eyes, glancing around a bit, but there was no one else there yet to go over and at least pretend to be talking with.

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed it out. They hadn't really gotten a chance to talk yet. She hadn't had the time or inclination to visit him in the Hospital wing. She couldn't make herself look at him strapped down like an animal. From what she'd heard, Shandra had been keeping him company there anyway. She'd heard whisperings about just how emotionally ravaging it had been for him, and from the look of it, he still had some issues to work through.

She'd never liked being the cause of emotional turmoil in others.

Hermione started over towards him. Dean backed up a bit, trying to pretend he'd just been trying to lean up against the wall when it impeded his retreat. His eyes stayed glued to the floor and he looked as if he was bracing himself for an assault.

"Hi Dean." Hermione said softly.

"Um... hi." He muttered back.

"Are you ok?"

He looked up at her a bit incredulously. "Fine."

"I thought maybe we should talk about what happened..."

He flinched back, dropping his eyes again as they got decidedly watery. "I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to... I mean I'd never want to..." There were tears trickling down his cheeks now.

The sight of the pain in him made her chest ache. "Stop, Dean. Please. I know you never meant to do any of that... I don't blame you for what happened. Really."

He sniffled a bit, still unable to meet her eyes. "Did... did I...?" he asked tentatively, his voice quavering a bit.

Her eyes went wide. It was obvious he thought he'd succeeded in raping her. "No! No, you didn't... well... I mean yes, you _tried_, but you were stopped before..." She took a deep breath and sighed it out, "Don't you remember?"

He shook his head. "I don't remember much more than bits here and there... I remember pushing you down... I remember you begging me not to... but I couldn't control it... I couldn't stop..." More tears streamed from his eyes.

"Draco stopped you. Surely you must remember that? The boys said you told them it was him...?"

Dean shook his head a bit. "Shandra told them that. She said I told her that when she found me in the common room... but I wasn't sure if I was telling the truth then... or even if I was, _when_ he pulled me off of you..."

"He stopped you in time." Hermione said softly, pushing her schoolbag back out of the way and wrapping her arms around him comfortingly.

"Thank God..." He sighed as he pulled her close, burying his face in her hair. He took a shuddering breath. "I never would have been able to live with myself if I'd..."

"Shh..." Hermione said softly, "You didn't, so don't even think on it."

He held her tighter for a moment, then eased up as she felt him lift his head.

"You were supposed to wait for me."

Hermione looked over, seeing Shandra standing there. She quickly let go of Dean and backed off a pace. "Sorry! It wasn't... I mean we were just..."

"I know." Shandra said with a little smile. "Don't apologize. He really needed to hear that, and I doubt he ever would have believed it from anyone but you."

She stepped up to Dean and he happily wrapped his arms around her instead. He sighed. "Do we really have to go to class?"

Shandra pulled her head back a bit and looked him over. "Not if you don't want to. This may well be my last week here, so I really don't give a shite about classes."

He gave her a gentle kiss. "Let's go to my room."

She smiled and took his hand. Hermione watched them as they walked back towards Gryffindor Tower, feeling a little ache of envy at the open display of affection. She sighed deeply and started for the classroom door as Flitwick arrived.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By the time Potions class came around Hermione was just glad she was almost through with classes for the day. Sure, the prospect of dealing with Snape and Draco again made her a bit uneasy, but at least she would soon be able to go hide in the Library or something and get away from all the other infuriating students! It had been bad enough before when she'd pretty much only had to deal with the other Gryffindors staring at her and speculating behind their hands about what had happened to her. Having to suddenly deal with the rest of the students up close and personal was almost too much for her. Her unusually withdrawn demeanor along with her inexplicable absence for pretty much the whole day Sunday were really feeding the rumor mill. Few people had even bothered to actually ask McGonagall before making up their own theories as to where she was, and those who _did_ ask appear to have disregarded the excuse that was given. So far it was just numerous wildly unfounded speculations at least.

If there had been any consolation to be gotten out of the entire day, it was the fact that Parvati and Lavender seemed to have come to at least a tentative understanding, and their friendship appeared to be on the mends... She spotting them talking as they walked into the Potions classroom ahead of her. She walked into the room and her stomach suddenly got a little knot in it. Lavender had come to a stop, staring towards her seat. It was obvious that she'd been too preoccupied working thing out with Parvati to even think about her seating arrangements.

Steven was sitting there, giving her a little malignant smile. He pulled the chair beside him out a bit, patting the seat. Hermione started a bit as Snape brushed past her, walking briskly to the front of the room.

"Don't get confortable yet." He called out, though the class had not yet officially begun. "We're doing a rather advanced potion today, so I'd like groups of three again. Unfortunately, since you are all here today our numbers are not divisible by threes. For this reason, I'd like Malfoy and Granger to retain their usual spots, Entwhistle and Nott please assume the other seats in the front row. The remainder I would like divided up thusly: Mr. Goldstein, Mr. Zabini and Miss Davis there," He said, indicating one of the four remaining setups, then he pointed to the next, "Mr. Thomas, Miss Turpin and Miss Van Burkina there; Miss Brown and the two Patils there and Miss Parkinson, Mr. Cornfoot and Mr. Goyle in the back corner there."

Steven stood, glanced back at Goyle and Pansy, both of which were giving him dark, malicious little grins, then quickly looked back as Snape. "You can't be serious!" He said indignantly.

Snape glared at him. "Do I appear to be in a jesting mood, Mr. Cornfoot? I suggest you do as you're told, and promptly. If you are not in your proper seat when the bell signals the start of class you will quickly learn just how serious I am." He said grimly.

Lavender hurried over, looking very relieved despite the fact that Padma didn't seem to care for the match. Apparently she wasn't as open to forgiving and forgetting as Parvati was.

Hermione made her way down to the front. Draco was already in his usual spot, doodling aimlessly on a spare bit of parchment. She settled into her spot as Snape checked over his setup for his potion demonstration. She glanced over at Draco's doodle. It had taken the form of two rather well rendered eyes. They looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. She supposed most eyes looked pretty much the same, especially in black and white, so it was probably just her imagination. She glanced up at him as he absently scratched his shoulder, but he looked very far away. She blinked in surprise, her eyes darting down as his quill stabbed right through the bit of parchment half way through the arch of the eyebrow, sinking in right up to his fingertips.

"Hmm..." He said in a somewhat bemused manner, "What do we have here?" He lifted up the parchment and she went beet red, spotting the hole in the desk. She'd completely forgotten to repair it! "My, I wonder whatever could have caused that..."

She rolled her eyes as he reached under, sticking his finger up through the hole and wriggling it at her as he looked over with a smirk on his lips. "Oh grow up!" She muttered under her breath, digging out one of her spellbooks and hurriedly leafing through it in search of that repairing spell she was sure she'd seen somewhere in it. She glanced around a bit self-consciously to see if anyone else had noticed Draco messing about. No one appeared to be paying attention, still busy settling into their groups, but she did notice Dean and Shandra settling in a bit more than the others. A little smile tugged at the side of her mouth as Dean kissed Shandra, apparently not caring a wit what the others might think of it. Hermione had heard a number of the Gryffindor boys during lunch confirming that Dean and Shandra were most definitely together _and_ making up for lost time. Much to her shock, McGonagall hadn't even chastised them for skipping their class that morning! At least they hadn't skipped Potions as well. Well, that was probably more worry over what Snape might do if they did than scholarly interest. She couldn't help but wonder what Shandra had meant when she'd said it might be her last week there. Why on earth would she leave? Especially now that she had such a good reason to stay?

Draco rolled his eyes as he saw her gazing back at the happily nuzzling couple. It was obvious she'd gone off into her ponderings, forgetting what she'd been doing. Well, looked like he'd have to fix it if he didn't want ingredients falling through it while they were trying to work. He slipped out his wand, searching his mind. He knew he had a spell for such things floating around somewhere in his mind. He rubbed the hilt of his wand contemplatively with his thumb as he searched for the elusive spell. He knew it was there! He closed his eyes, the fingers of his free hand brushing over the galleon sized hole as he searched.

The wood was worn around the edges of the hole, the fibers eaten away. The wood had once been whole. It had once been a huge, living tree in fact. By the size of the planks and the striations he knew it must have been as tall as any that grew in the nearby forest. To think, it had started out as some tiny seed... spreading its roots... breaking through the dirt and striving up towards the sun, spreading its branches sprouting leaves so it could drink in the sun. There was no sun here though. It longed for light and fresh clean air, searched for water and nutrients. He could almost feel its desire as it started making his whole being ache with sympathetic hunger.

Draco blinked his eyes open as something brushed his leg. There was a thick root draped across his thigh. His eyes darted up... and up! There was a sapling protruding from the desk before him, its trunk as thick around as the hole in the table, numerous branches spreading out above him, though the sparse leaves on them were yellow from lack of sunlight.

He looked around. Everyone else was staring at the tree that had suddenly sprouted into being before them in mute shock.

"Um..." Snape said at last, breaking the silence, "Any particular reason why you felt the need to do that, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco flushed slightly. "No." He muttered in embarrassment. He hadn't realized he was doing anything, though there was no doubt in his mind he was responsible. He could still remember the feel of it growing.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Snape said, walking over and peering up at the branches.

Draco shrugged, "No clue. I must have read about it somewhere."

"I see. Well, for the sake of visibility for the students behind you..." Snape said, coming over. To Draco's surprise, he didn't merely raze the tree and banish the remains as he easily could have. Instead, he grasped the trunk firmly and meticulously cut around it with his wand. He cut a rather larger circle than looked really necessary in fact, but once he was done and lifted it free, Draco saw the need for it. There was a decent sized root mass hanging down. Snape carefully pulled all of the roots free, then conjured a rough woven sack and gathered the roots up in it using his wand. When he was done, he spelled it to hover there weightlessly, then waved his wand over the rather large hole in the desk. The wood fibers started growing back towards each other, and in moments the hole was solid wood once more, the clean newness of it the only remaining proof that anything had happened to it.

Once he was done, Snape surveyed the class. "I want you all to copy down and go over the potion instructions written on the board. Decide amongst your group who will be doing what and gather your ingredients. No one is to start before I return and demonstrate the proper method though."

"Where are you going with that?" Draco asked out of curiosity as Snape started to guide the weightless tree towards the door.

Snape paused and looked back. "I've rarely seen green magic performed in person. I'm rather curious to see if this will survive. If you ever find that book that you read about this in, I would very much like to peruse it."

Draco just blushed a bit brighter, acutely aware of everyone's eyes on him. He pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment as Snape tilted the tree to accommodate the branches as he carefully guided it out the door. He focused on writing down the spell and soon heard the others starting to take their own notes as well, though the scratching of quills was accompanied by many softly whispering voices.

Draco absently scratched his shoulder again as he looked over his notes, making sure he got everything.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?"

He looked over at Hermione, furrowing his brow. "What are you going on about now?"

"Your shoulder." Hermione said, nodding towards his right shoulder, "You keep scratching it."

"Do I?" Draco asked. He tried to make his voice sound bored, but that did rather surprise him. He truly hadn't noticed, but now that he was paying attention, it did itch a bit. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button. He pulled his shirt open a bit, peering inside. There did seem to be some redness on his pale skin. He undid another button so he could get a better look.

"Is that a rash?" Hermione asked, leaning a bit closer.

Draco pulled the shirt closed, "Ya. I must have brushed some wool or the like. Aristocratic skin doesn't take to such coarse materials." He muttered dismissively before pressing on. "Why don't you grab the ingredients while I nip back to the closet to get some salve for it?"

Well he'd already seen the spider demons, but they weren't covered and there was always the risk of them being spotted when the door was open. Steven's group was in the station closest to the closet door, so she was especially anxious about the possibility. "Don't bother." She said quickly. "I know a kind of leaf you can rub on it that should clear that right up. I'll grab it while I'm getting the other ingredients."

Draco shrugged, "Whatever." He muttered, starting to doodle on the corner of his parchment.

As soon as Hermione was off and focused on gather ingredients, he glanced around, then surreptitiously glanced into his shirt again. The redness did indeed resemble a rash... but the configuration certainly didn't! The redness appeared to be starting to form some kind of pattern. It was too soon to tell what it might be, but there were several places where the redness appeared to be starting to form words or symbols of some sort.

He buttoned his shirt back up, then gazed down at the new patch of table, wondering if the two magical oddities were in any way related.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dinner had been just as wretchedly mind numbing and slightly irritating as lunch had. Harry and Ron were fully and exuberantly enmeshed in Quidditch discussion, and everyone else kept glancing at her. She just ate quickly and said her goodbyes to the boys (though they barely paused their conversation to give her a quick wave) and headed to her detention. She was rather hoping to get a chance to talk to Snape some more. There were so many things she wanted to talk to him about! What had happened between them before, about the tentative future of their relationship... and about Draco! He'd been inordinately odd of late and she had a sneaking suspicion that the rash or whatever it was on his shoulder was not 'nothing' as he claimed. She'd seen the little flicker of puzzlement and vague concern in his eyes when he'd looked at it, and he hadn't even bothered to use the leaves she brought him. He'd just pocketed them and said he'd use them later if it hadn't gone away by then.

She tried to hide her disappointment when she opened the Potions classroom door. Theo was already there, waiting. He, at least, appeared to be in a wonderful mood. As soon as he spotted her, he hopped off the table he'd been perched on.

"Come on, Granger. You have me for..." He consulted his watch, "One hour and fifty four minutes, no more."

"Um... ok..." She said, starting towards the closet as he bounded in that direction. She gave Snape one more glance before following Theo into the closet. Snape spared her a little smile before settling down with a book. It warmed her heart and helped make up for the disappointment at not having any private time with him. She pulled the door mostly closed as usual, then looked up with amusement. Theo was already up on the counter, waiting for her to tell him where to start.

Hermione got up on the opposite counter and pulled the ledger into her lap, pulling out a quill. "How are you and Litty getting along?" She asked, unable to fight off her curiosity. She hadn't heard a peep about how they'd been doing. She only even knew they had gotten together from the map.

Theo looked over at her, his expression absolutely blissful. "Quite well, thank you." He said simply.

"You know, if you'd rather go be with her, you don't really have to help me. I mean you _volunteered_ for the job... you're not really _required_ to do it..."

"Yes, well I did offer my help though, and I wouldn't want to leave you in the lurch. Admittedly, I may get someone else to cover for me in the future... but Latimera is redecorating my room right now, and she wants me out of her hair while she does it, so I'm all yours for the moment."

"She's redecorating your room?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yep. She said she's not staying in a room that has her face plastered on every open space." He said with a shrug.

She smiled. She should have known he'd have pictures of her about. She'd noticed Colin's partialness to taking pictures of Litty, and even seen him handing off little brown paper packages to Theo a time or two. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he'd been up to. Then she furrowed her brow, "Wait a minute... _staying_ in a room?"

"Mmhmm." he said, grinning like a cheshire cat. "She's moving into my room."

Hermione blinked in surprise, "That's allowed?"

"Sure. We're betrothed. School rules allow for cohabitation under those circumstances, even though we're of two different Houses. Well, it's allowed for Slytherins at any rate. Most other Houses have to deal with roommates and all, so it'd get tricky. In Slytherin we can have our own rooms if we like. Most start out with a roommate for the first couple of years so the transition from home to school isn't quite so abrupt, but it isn't required. I've had a single since first year. I ended up being the odd man out and opted not to room with someone from a different year. I mean it's not like we can't spare the room. Slytherin Dungeon sprawls all the way under the lake... we just don't use most of it."

"Wow... really? I had no idea it was that extensive..."

He nodded. "We could probably fit everyone in the entire school in there if we wanted to... probably not all in _singles_, but still. Most of us generally switch to singles by second or third year. Oh you should have seen it! Blaise pouted for a whole bloody _month_ when Draco went to a single in second year."

Hermione let out a snort of laughter. "Draco and Blaise were _roommates?_"

"First year and nearly half of second. Draco's father arranged it. Apparently he was mates with Blaise's father and didn't want his son having to room with someone from one of the 'lesser' families."

Hermione couldn't seem to stop snickering as she imagined Draco and Blaise as roommates. No wonder Blaise got so attached to Draco. The opposite didn't appear to be true though. "Was Blaise always... the way he is?"

"Na. Not really." He said, not even having to ask to what she was referring. "Well, he was always an affectionate little cuss. He never could seem to resist hugging anyone who was sad and the like... of course that didn't always go over well... especially with the boys. When he first started shagging he stuck to girls... but then a couple of upperclassmen helped him out of the closet a bit... it just kind of took off from there."

"Upperclassmen? Just how old were they?" Hermione asked, a bit scandalized.

He chuckled. "Oh calm down. They weren't _that_ much older, and besides, I think it did him good. He always seemed a bit repressed until he started... well _exploring._ No matter what you might hear, sexuality is part of who you are. You're born with it, and you can never be completely happy if you're repressing your true nature. You can't _make_ someone gay or even Bi. The most you can do is help them realize what has always been there."

"So you don't think it would have made a difference if some older boys had tried mucking about with _you?_" Hermione asked dubiously. She'd heard many arguments both ways. She found it a bit hard to believe it was entirely genetic, but then again she didn't really believe someone could really be 'turned'. She really hadn't had enough time with anyone who was... _different_... to properly form an opinion.

He gave her a rueful grin. "I never said they _didn't_. I just wasn't interested." He hunkered down on the counter, leaning back against the shelves contemplatively, "Who knows, maybe I might have gone in for something like that... I don't know. Right from the off I fell in love with Latimera, before I even had any reason to be attracted to _anyone_ really... so no one else, of _either gender_, has ever held any real appeal for me."

"Someone really tried something with you?" Hermione asked, wondering if it was common for upperclassmen to molest the younger, more impressionable students.

He shrugged. "I'm a _Slytherin_. Not saying anything bad about that... I'm just saying we're much more open about such things if you hadn't noticed. We also tend to be more sexually active. Combine those two together, and it tends to make us much more likely to explore our sexuality in ways others might shy from. You know, I think homosexuality and bisexuality are really _far_ more prevalent than any of those prudes want to admit... but it's just so frowned upon by society as a whole that most people with those tendencies either hide it or refuse to acknowledge the urges. Personally... from watching the others who chose to explore that lifestyle... I think it's perfectly natural. Humans wouldn't have those urges if they weren't supposed to, now would they?"

"Just having urges doesn't make them right. People have urges all the time that they don't act on, because in a civilized society we know they are wrong. Violence, jealousy, lust, greed... If we just went along with every urge we had, we'd soon be reduced to no more than _animals_, now wouldn't we?" Hermione said logically.

"True enough." Theo conceded. He glanced at his watch. "You know, I wouldn't mind just chatting, but you're only going to have my help for one hour and forty eight minutes now... so if you want help with the inventory..."

She flashed him a little smile, "You're right. We really should get to work." She glanced up as he started to get back up on the counter. "Actually, Draco and I got down to the second to the bottom shelf, so as tall as you are, you could probably reach from the floor without trouble."

"Lovely. The dust bunnies up there are positively frightening in size." He said with a rueful smirk as he hopped off the counter.

"What's with the countdown anyway?" Hermione asked as she located her spot in the ledger.

"Oh that. Well, she told me when I should be back, and it takes me up to five minutes to get back to my room depending on how many people I have to avoid before getting there, so that's the time you have left before I have to leave."

Hermione snickered. "Keeps you on a short leash does she?"

"No need for a collar. I'd follow her anywhere."

She grinned. He was such a sweet boy. She hoped it worked out between him and Litty. She really should get to work though. "Um... let's see... Feverfew."

"Eight ounces."

"Milk Thistle."

Theo pulled down the rather large jar, though there was little left in it. "Six and a half ounces." he said as he tapped the lid with his wand.

Hermione furrowed her brow as she wrote it in. "He had nearly six times that the last time inventory was taken! Do you think someone's been pilfering it?"

Theo furrowed his brow contemplatively. "It isn't an ingredient in any dark potion I've ever heard of... it's almost entirely medicinal in nature... I've seen it used in poison antidotes, but... oh..." He said, his expression easing as he put the jar back on the shelf, "I bet it was for that Beals boy. It can be used as a steroid for the liver. The boy's internal organs were damaged as well from what I've heard, so I'll wager that's where it's gone. He carries a good number of potions on him at all times."

"Oh." Hermione said with a little twinge of guilt as she remembered how she'd inadvertently frightened the boy. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. She hadn't really paid much attention to him in the past, but she certainly didn't remember him ever being that frail looking.

Hermione was distracted as the cabinet door beside her leg shifted a bit. She furrowed her brow and watched it.

Theo looked over when she didn't call out the next ingredient. "What?"

"The cabinet door. I swear it moved."

"Are you sure you didn't just..." He fell silent at the door jostled again, as if something inside had bumped it.

"What on earth?" Hermione said, setting aside the ledger and slipping off the counter. "You suppose he has mice? I know I've seen them elsewhere in the castle..."

"Not in here. There's anti-pest wards that wouldn't let so much as a gnat anywhere near his classroom, let alone his potion stores."

They both looked down as there was a soft hissing sound. There was some kind of sand-like ingredient spilling out of the bottom of the cabinet, forming little piles on the floor below.

"Then again, I guess I could be wrong." Theo said with a shrug. "Strange though... the containers down here hold some rather strong ingredients, so they are also heavily warded against... well, pretty much _everything_... Let's see..."

As Theo took a hold of the handle of the cabinet the spider demons, who had been quite subdued up until that point, started making a high-pitched, almost shrieking sound. Theo started slightly, looking up at them to see what was wrong. They were scuttling around in their container, banging against the sides and obviously trying to escape its confines. He let go of the handle and reached up, placing his hand on the glass.

"Bloody Hell... I can feel it vibrating." He said, glancing at Hermione, then back at the spider demons. "What's the matter? Calm down and just tell me... Ow!" He said, jumping slightly, his eyes darting down. The cabinet door had crept open a bit on its own and dozens of acid green creatures had spilled out. They looked like some kind of ugly, ten-legged crabs nearly the size of a galleon. One of them had attached itself to Theo's ankle.

Hermione let out a little screech, barely avoiding one of them, kicking it to the back of the closet, then immediately shoved the cabinet door closed as more kept emerging. Theo hopped on one foot, trying to scrape the one off against the edge of the opposite cabinet, but it clung there, stubborn as some huge tick. Much to Hermione's dismay, stomping on them did nothing. Well, other than distracting her long enough for one to circle around and spring onto the back of her leg and sink its fangs in. She let out a shriek as pain lanced through her whole leg.

The door whisked open. Snape took only a split second to assess the situation before springing into action. He grabbed Hermione, pulling her towards the door, then reached over, shoving over several of the cages on the counter. The crab-things scattered as the containers shattered, but then scurried in, forgetting about them for the moment and attacking the freed creatures. Hermione tried to get to the door, but the bizarre little creature on her leg shot out a green tendril of some sort, the end of which buried itself in the woodwork. She yanked against it, but all that did was cause her a great deal more pain. The strand was like tensile steel, tethering her. The spider demons went almost silent, focusing all their attention on trying to free themselves. Their tiny claws had seemed almost vestigial before, but they were scoring the glass right nicely as the creatures clawed wildly at it.

Snape grabbed her leg and there was a searing pain where the creature was attached, but then suddenly she was free. He shoved her hard towards the door. She stumbled towards it, though the muscle in her leg was screaming with pain.

She looked back once she was clear. What met her eyes was horrifying. There were nearly a dozen green strands anchoring Theo, several more already shooting from Snape's legs. Theo's breath was labored and wheezing, his eyes somewhat glazed and his hold on the counter appeared to be the only thing keeping him upright. Snape was hacking at the strands attached to Theo with some kind of hand carved knife that was so black it seemed to absorb the light around it. Despite his efforts, it looked to be a losing battle. There were simply too many of them, and from the shuddering of the cabinet door, there were more where that came from. Hermione pulled her wand out.

"Don't!" Snape yelled before she could cast, "They absorb magic!" He had to grab a hold of Theo as the boy crumpled, obviously unconscious, his face deathly pale and lips starting to tinge blue. He didn't appear to be breathing anymore.

She took a step closer. Snape looked down, seeing the wood at the bottom of the cabinet door splintering and more creatures breaking their way free, then looked over, seeing some of the creatures scuttling towards Hermione, mere feet away.

"Behind you." He said hurriedly, "On the other side of that column out there, there is a small button. Press it. It's an alarm."

Hermione spun around, spotting the column and hurriedly limped out of the closet. She went around the column, feeling it franticly with her hands while she scoured it with her eyes, but could find no button. "I don't see it! What does it look like?" She asked, glancing back at him. He looked up at her and their eyes met. Her breath caught in her throat. In that instant she realized he had merely tricked her to get her out of the closet. His hand was up on the shelf, and as she watched, he pulled the spider demon container off of it and tossed it to the ground.

There was a blinding flash of light, and the door almost instantaneously slammed shut as some kind of deafening alarm rang out. She could hear it echoing and reverberating down the hall. She quickly limped over to the closet door and tried to open it back up, but it held fast, doing nothing more than shocking her hand when she tried to force it. She let out a sob of frustration, pounding on the door. She slid to the floor, sobbing and praying for a miracle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What the bloody Hell is this?!?" Jaspers growled, tossing a folder onto the desk in front of Derik.

Derik looked up from the hummingbird he was making out of some spare parchment. "Looks like a report." He said, turning his attention back to folding.

"This is what they gave me back to file on that bloody Hogwarts rubbish!" He growled.

"You want me to file it for you? I'd be happy to. Should it go under Hogwarts or rubbish?" Derik asked with a little smirk, finishing up the beak.

"This isn't Hutchins' report that I gave you to hand in!"

"Nope. I handed in the report I wrote this morning while you guys were taking your usual mid-morning hour long break. I filed _his_ over there..." Derik said, pointing to the waste bin.

"I thought we decided that Hutchins would be writing that report." Jaspers said through clenched teeth.

Derik nodded. "Ya, but the shite he came up with was flimsy, implausible to the point of being ridiculous, conflicted with on record evidence and was over all piss poor... but if you want to fish it out and send it along, be my guest."

"I can't and you damn well know it! This has been approved! We can't go changing the story now that it's gone through channels! A dozen people or more, including _Fudge himself_, have already read it!"

Derik shrugged, "Well then perhaps we should stick to mine then."

Adrian wandered over, "Problem, gentlemen?"

Jaspers straightened up, "This little snot nosed prat decided to go against orders and submitted some concoction of his own behind our backs!"

"Really?" Adrian asked rather mildly. He picked up the folder and opened it. After a moment of perusing he gave a slight nod, "Well, this certainly does appear well thought out and... well I am quite frankly amazed at how skilled you are at bullshite, Biddles. Perhaps I should have you write more of the reports."

"Any time, boss." Derik said with a grin, letting his eyes trail over to Jaspers before dropping back down to his little endeavor.

"Aren't you even going to give him what for for going against orders?" Jaspers demanded a bit angrily as Adrian started to turn away.

Adrian turned back, furrowing his brow. "I don't recall giving any orders on the subject. If memory serves, it was merely discussed casually during an off-duty social gathering. In fact, it was _Biddles_ who said Hutchins should be in charge of writing it, and last I checked, Biddles has no authority to give orders. Besides, Hutchins' report was rubbish and we both know it." He shifted closer, lowering his voice, "Perhaps you should start worrying less about your pride and more about what's best for the unit. Try stepping back and observing for a change. I think you could learn from his example."

Jaspers' jaw dropped in indignation at the idea that he should learn from the newbie. He jerked his head away with an outraged growl as an enchanted paper hummingbird mistook his ear for a flower. He batted at the little pest and it darted away. He scowled at Derik, who just grinned.

Jaspers might have been inclined to fully demonstrate his displeasure to Derik, but at that moment they all heard an odd wailing sound. A red paper airplane streaked into the room, going so fast it crumpled the front end quite thoroughly when it struck Adrian's chest.

Adrian snatched it from the air before it could drop, quickly unfolding it. A brilliant smile lit across his face as he read it. "Gather up, men! Looks as if our shift will be a bit extended tonight. Apparently, there's some sort of crisis at Hogwarts."

A couple of the men sighed a bit irritably, but they all fell in behind him as he strode out. Derik just rolled his eyes and went on after 'accidentally' stumbling slightly over Jaspers' outstretched foot. And they called _him_ a kid!

He was a bit curious when Adrian told them to Apparate, but did as he was told, arriving just outside the gates, the others popping into being around him. Adrian waited until all of his men had arrived, then led them in on foot. His pace was somewhat brisk, but not near what Derik would expect. Red letters meant immediate, life threatening danger. In fact, why hadn't they flooed in? It would have spared them the time it took to walk all the way in from the edge of the grounds, which would have been nice since darkness had set in, which was making the footing a bit treacherous. He knew for a fact that the link between the Ministry and Hogwarts was automatically opened whenever certain alarms were triggered. Unless of course Dumbledore blocked the link manually from his end, but why would he do something like that? And why had Adrian seemed so pleased? His expression was duly somber now, but there had been downright delight on his face when he first read that letter.

"According to the message," Adrian said casually, as if merely soling up the time, "There has been some sort of magical breach in a storage room in the Hogwarts Potions classroom. I suspect some creature or another got in there. With as magical the materials that closet contains, the creatures could be quite strong by this point. You all remember that special pest repellant charm you were taught?"

Derik furrowed his brow. Why would he assume it was some pest? Derik had never see so much as a beetle in there that wasn't neatly pickled or dried and stuck in a container, or at least carefully caged. "No one showed me a pest repellant charm."

Adrian glanced over at him. "Ah yes, that was shortly before you were assigned. Judas, I thought I told you to get him up to date on any specialty spells he might require. I know I put that one on the list."

"Must have slipped my mind." Jaspers said, though his tone and the little smile on his lips indicated he wasn't overly upset about his oversight.

Adrian sighed irritably, glaring over at Jaspers. "I expected better of you, Jaspers. I trusted you to take care of that. I guess you will require more detailed instruction and supervision to achieve your assigned tasks in the future."

Jaspers' face clouded with anger. "Don't go blaming me! It's _his_ bloody fault! I can't teach that stuck up little prat a bloody thing! He's too high on himself to listen to anyone else!"

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Oh grow up. You're whining like a six year old!"

"What?" Jaspers asked indignantly.

Adrian waved him off, making a hissing shushing sound as McGonagall hurried out of the Entrance doors. She latched onto his arm and all but dragged him through the door. "According to Miss Granger, there are some sort of creatures in the closet that have gotten into the potion ingredients. They attacked herself and Mr. Nott while they were doing inventory." She said, walking so briskly they were already halfway down the stairs by the time she got it out, though she was talking quite fast as well. "Professor Snape was able to remove the one that got on her, but she says a number of them had attached themselves to both Mr. Nott and Professor Snape last she saw. I'm not sure what triggered the alarm. Perhaps they got into particularly strong ingredients that mixed and cause an explosion. It takes quite a jolt to set it off..." She left off her narrative at that point because they had reached the back of a massive gathering of students and Professors.

"Out of the way!" She called over the worried and frightened chatter, "The Ministry Aurors are here!"

The group parted, letting them through.

"Clear out, you lot!" Adrian called out loudly to the people gathered in the classroom once they were in. "I can't open that door until the room is clear. Ministry regulations prohibit needless endangerment of minors!"

They started filing out.

Derik looked at Adrian. He'd come to a stop and looked perfectly content to wait. "Shift your arses!" He called out, seeing Adrian wasn't planning on rushing them. "We can't help them until you're out!"

The Slytherins in the group took over, shoving the other gawkers and dawdlers bodily from the room and in no time it was clear except for McGonagall, Dumbledore, Draco and Hermione, who was sitting on a nearby table (though obviously not willingly) as Pomfrey appeared to be trying to patch up her leg.

"You out as well." Jaspers said to Draco, who was standing by the closet door, doggedly trying to find a way through it.

"Not bloody likely!" Draco growled.

"Enough dawdling." Derik said a bit irritably, pushing past Jaspers and starting to examine the door as well, "These two are legally adults. She's seventeen, and as of the Rescission of Legal Status decree passed two weeks ago, he's the head of his household, and therefor considered an adult for legal purposes. All of the minors are clear."

"Of course, let's begin then. What do we have here?" Adrian said, eyeing the door. "Looks quite strong. Snape outdid himself on these wards." He reached out to tap the door and received a shock for his troubles. He quickly pulled his hand back, giving it a subtle shake to try to return feeling to it while trying to pretend that hadn't happened.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Dumbledore replied, looking at the door gravely. "It was meant to be triggered by any sudden magical release strong enough to pose a significant hazard to the students or the castle. It should have released when the threat passed, as it would with an explosion, but alas this threat doesn't appear to be abating. Severus made the wards himself, and I'm afraid to say that I am unable to penetrate them."

"You can't get through it?" Adrian asked, looking at him in surprise.

"I am not, most unfortunately, infallible. There are still many things beyond my means. This appears to be one of them." Dumbledore said, his expression and voice rife with remorse over it.

"Well, I suppose we can try if you like, but if _you_ can't even get through it... I mean, I'm not even going to pretend to assume any of _us_ will have better luck. Hopefully they will release on their own with time."

Draco glared at him. He so wanted to beat that bloody prat! He was just as bad as his son! If he was actually trying to hide his pleasure at not being able to get in to help Snape, then he was doing a piss poor job of it.

"This door isn't completely sealed." Derik said, his eyes closed in concentration as he ran his hands along the door. Sparks of power crackled around his hands, but if they hurt him he gave no sign of it.

"What are you talking about 'not sealed'? Dumbledore just said he couldn't get in!" Adrian said, furrowing his brow.

Derik just shook his head. "There's something in there... that's linked to something out here... something ancient..." He shook his head again, "I don't know what it is, but it's strong... _very_ strong... and it's preventing the seal from completing."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, then widened. He strode to the door, looking through the many faces clustered there. He stepped out and they parted for him. He came to a stop before Litty. He reached out his hand and took her wrist, lifting it. "Why did you not tell me you had this?" He asked, turning and hurrying back into the room before she could answer, still holding onto her wrist. She just hurried along behind him, a completely bewildered look on her tear stained face.

"Position your men." Dumbledore replied hastily. "This may not be easy, but it should work."

Adrian motioned to his men and they readied their wands.

"Open the door." Dumbledore said to Litty.

She stared at him. "Me? How am I supposed to open it if _you_ can't even..."

"That bracelet is a very ancient magical object. I should have realized Theodore would have given it to you. His grandparents left him the set when they passed from this world. So long as you wear that, and Theodore wears its mate, nothing known to wizarding kind can keep the two of you from each other. No doors, no locks, no magical barriers of any kind. _Nothing._ Open the door."

Litty was shaking her head. "No, this was my grandmother's bracelet. Theo didn't give it to me."

"Yes, he bloody well did!" Shandra yelled over from the doorway. Goyle's restraining arm was obviously the only thing keeping her out. "I slipped it in that bloody box and you can bitch at me as much as you please for it later, but open that bloody door!"

Litty blinked, stunned. She looked down, feeling the bracelet. It _had_ been acting strangely... It had nearly burnt her just before that alarm had gone off, and it was still much hotter than was really comfortable, but she'd been too distracted to notice really. She'd thought perhaps it was merely some sort of warning of danger. She tentatively reached out and took the knob. The ward that blocked the door shimmered, but seemed to pull away from her hand. She turned the knob and pulled. It actually moved a bit, but it felt like she was trying to pull two giant magnets apart.

"Help me!" She growled through gritted teeth and she hauled on the door.

Derik gave Jaspers a little shove on the shoulder towards Litty. Jaspers balked, glaring back at him, but Adrian nodded and he grudgingly went.

It was obvious that it was taking a quite Herculean effort to open it. Hutchins pocketed his wand and helped out, though he wasn't exactly the strongest amongst them physically. Slowly, the door opened.

Derik stepped closer, trying to see into the closet. That wasn't an easy task. The small room was completely dark, and there seemed to be some kind of haze or something of the like filling it. They had the door a bit more than half open by that point. Without a thought to the possible danger, he stepped closer, right up to the door frame. He reached out, but there was still a slight containment barrier on the doorway. "I got this. Be ready." Derik whispered, pulling out an odd tube shaped object. He bent it slightly, making it produce a sharp cracking sound, then gave it a good shake and tossed it in as it started glowing brightly. It passed through the barrier without much trouble. "Holy shite..." He muttered to himself as the light stick came to a stop, dangling about a foot off the floor, suspended by... spider webs?

The gently swaying light revealed the floor to be littered with at least a hundred obviously dead crab-like creatures... but nothing more. The webs filled the room like smoke, and there were two very large, densely woven cocoon-type masses, one on each counter. Derik had an itching suspicion he knew what they contained.

"What the bloody Hell could have done that?" Adrian asked, genuinely mystified.

Derik moved closer until he was mere inches from the barrier, squinting in. His eyes darted around as the webs started shifting slightly from something other than a breeze. "Demons..." Derik breathed.

"Where?" Adrian asked in alarm as all the men tensed.

"There's a number of them... They're hiding in there."

Adrian's eyes widened as a roughly palm-sized creature descended from above the door frame on a gossamer strand of spider silk, coming to a stop and dangling mere inches in front of Derik. Derik and the creature contemplated each other silently as it cocked its head slightly, its hood ruffling curiously. "Spider demons?" Adrian asked with a note of fascination. Then that passed and a malicious grin crossed his lips. "Out of the way, Biddles." He said, reaching into his robes and pulling out an odd, roughly egg shaped device of some sort, "I've been working on a better way to rid ourselves of those bloody pests. This looks like a good time to test it out."

"What are you doing?" Derik asked, standing his ground as he watched the device with great trepidation.

Adrian muttered an incantation and odd markings began glowing on its sides. "Getting rid of those things before they have a chance to get through the last barrier. You should like this since you have such an odd fascination with Muggles. It's loosely based on a Muggle device. I believe they call them grenades. Now get out of the way." He said, tossing the device into the closet. It caught and hung there at about chest height, starting to brighten steadily as it began humming. The spider demons started scurrying around and making ear-achingly loud screeches.

"NO!" Hermione called from across the room. Pomfrey was physically restraining her. "You'll kill them!"

"She's right! That thing looks to pose a serious hazard to Snape and that kid!" Derik called out urgently, eyeing the two cocooned forms.

"Just put a cork in it and get out of the bloody way so they can shut the door!" Adrian growled irritably, "They're probably already dead!"

"You can't just assume that! I'd rather take my chances with those bloody demons!" Draco growled, trying to push his way past. Adrian grabbed him and restrained him.

"I must protest as well. This is a completely unacceptable risk. Disable that this instant!" Dumbledore said hurriedly, eyeing the glowing menace. "There has to be a safer way."

"That's my fiance in there!" Litty said angrily, "There is no way I'm letting you... Hey!" Litty squeaked in alarm as Jaspers let go of the door. The force pulling on it was too much for her and Hutchins alone. Derik only had time to turn his head and look back, spotting Jaspers' smirk, before the door slammed into him, shoving him through the barrier into the closet, sealing behind him.

"No!" Draco called out, shoving Adrian out of the way roughly and trying to get the door back open, though he had no better luck than he had before.

"Why the bloody Hell did you let go?" Hutchins growled to Jaspers, picking himself up off the floor.

"It slipped." Jaspers replied (rather unconvincingly), "Besides, I doubt any of us wanted to get caught in that thing's wake! Adrian gave him ample warning to get out of the way."

Litty let out a little cry of fright and alarm as they heard a dull explosion, blindingly white light outlining the door brilliantly as they all felt a little rush of power flow past them, strong enough to knock Draco back several feet. After a moment, it faded.

Draco let out an aching, fearful breath.

"Theo!" Litty cried, scrambling to her feet. She grabbed the knob and yanked on it again, then stumbled back slightly as the door swung open freely.

Smoke billowed out. Dumbledore stepped forward, flicking his wand. The smoke was drawn into the tip of it as if it were a vacuum. In moments, the air was clear once again. Much of the finer webbing had been singed away, but the glowing stick still lit the small room from where it lay on the floor... beside Derik.

"Bloody Hell!" Adrian said, motioning a couple of his men in to retrieve Derik. They just grabbed him and hauled him quickly out by his arms, though his skin was a bit burnt on his face and his now exposed chest, the remains of his robe and shirt both charred to the point of being rather useless. Adrian grabbed Jaspers' arm and pulled him close. "You had best _pray_ he's alright or _you_ will be the one explaining it." He hissed angrily before giving him a rough shove out of the way and making his way over to inspect the damage done to Derik.

Litty hurried into the closet, not caring that it hadn't been declared clear yet. She went right over to one of the cocoons, knowing without question that it was Theo inside. Now that the ward was down she could feel him. If she had any doubt that it was really Theo's bracelet on her wrist, it was gone now. She reached up and tore the webbing away from his face. He was unconscious, but she let out a little sob of relief as she found a pulse.

"Get out of there!" Hutchins called to her urgently, "We don't know for sure if that did it."

"Out of my way." Draco hissed, shoving past the man and going into the closet.

"Those demons could still be in there." Hutchins replied irritably.

"Then stay out there, you bloody pussy!" Draco snapped, trying to free Snape.

Dumbledore placed a hand on Hutchins' shoulder. "I believe we will take our chances. Kindly step aside so we can bring them out."

Hutchins let out a little huff of exasperation, but didn't dare try to stop Dumbledore as he entered the closet as well, followed closely by Pomfrey and McGonagall. The other Aurors still had their wands out and poised, but seemed just as baffled as him as to what they were supposed to do now. "Adrian!" He called over in exasperation.

Adrian looked over, then rolled his eyes and went over.

Jaspers watched until he was sure they were all distracted, then went over, looking down at Derik. They had lifted him up and laid him out on one of the tables to examine him more easily. He gave Derik a nudge on the shoulder, not bothering to avoid the seared flesh.

Derik let out a pained breath.

"Still breathing, are you?"

"Disappointed?" Derik muttered softly.

Jaspers gave a derisive snort. "You bet your arse! Knew you were just playing it up, you bloody drama queen."

Derik shifted a bit and winced as the movement pulled on the burns. He let his legs slip over the edge of the table and sat up a bit shakily.

"Oh open your bloody eyes. You can't exactly carry on pretending to be unconscious while sitting up."

"I can't open them."

A little grin slipped over Jaspers' lips as he glanced over, making sure all attention was still on the closet. "Well, perhaps being rid of you permanently was a bit much to ask for... but maybe you'll be blinded at least. You'd be pretty useless to the Ministry then, eh? Don't worry, they have a good pension plan." He smirked, looking back over at Derik. "You know, maybe you're right. Maybe there _is_ a God."

Derik smiled slightly, reaching up and patting Jaspers' shoulder. "Oh there is, believe me. Problem is, she doesn't much like you."

Jaspers gave a snort of amusement, then glanced at the arm warily as it shifted up a bit further, his hand slipping around to grasp the back of his neck. He let out a gasp as he looked back at Derik. He'd opened his eyes... but they weren't normal looking by any means. They were like brilliantly glowing kaleidoscopes with more colors flowing through them than he thought existed. Fear coursed through him as what felt like many sharp needles sank into the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to call out for help, but no sound emerged. He tried to get away only to find he was paralyzed.

Derik got to his feet, still holding Jaspers' neck. He shifted closer, staring at him with those terrifying eyes. "You shouldn't have betrayed him." He whispered. "Work mates should be able to trust each other. Your mind and heart are deeply tainted, and completely without redeeming qualities. You don't deserve the gifts you've been given."

Jaspers just stared at him helplessly as it felt like the life was draining out of him.

Derik pushed him down into a chair, then pulled off the charred remains of his robe and shirt and closed his eyes, making his way over to Hermione. She only spared him a glance before going back to watching Dumbledore levitating Snape from the closet. Her eyes were red from fretting and she looked a bit shaky from bloodloss. The wound on her leg refused to heal. Pomfrey had given her a cloth to hold over it until they could get back to the Hospital wing. She so longed to go over and see how they were... but she feared what she'd see. Were they dead? Snape and Theo... the spider demons? Her throat ached as she imagined those tiny babies laying there dead. They had tried to warn them, tried to stop them from unwittingly releasing those creatures...

She was a bit jarred when Derik reached up, caressing her cheek. She looked over at him in surprise.

"Don't fret, precious one." He whispered. "Your mate is well... as are we."

She let out a little gasp as he opened his eyes.

He smiled. "Have no fear. We'd never harm you." He said gently, then looked down. He pulled the cloth from her wound and pressed his palm to it. She just watched in mute amazement as she felt the aching pain fade away. A rush of power poured into her, replacing what the wound and stress had sapped from her and more. When that was done, she watched in fascination as tendrils of webbing flowed from his hand, encircling her leg and wrapping the wound securely.

He looked back up at her, then and smiled reassuringly. "We do hope we'll meet you again some day." He whispered, leaning forward and kissing her cheek lightly.

She just watched him in stunned silence as he closed his eyes again, then made his way from the room. The students waiting anxiously there barely even spared him a glance, and in a moment he was gone.

-0-0-0-

Oblique looked around as she came into the Entrance hall. It was oddly deserted. She knew dinner would have been over by then, but usually students and teachers lingered to chat, do homework or just mess about. She tried to shrug it off, but it was disconcerting for some reason.

She started for the stairs, but then paused. She could hear the low murmur of a great many voices from somewhere. She looked around, realizing it was coming from the stairwell leading down. That was peculiar. Her eyes widened as she saw someone round the corner, coming slowly but steadily up the stairs. For some reason he wasn't wearing anything but trousers and boots. As he passed a torch she recognized him... and spotted the angry red splotches on his skin.

She set down her shopping and hurried over. "What happened?" She asked in alarm as she got closer and could see the full extent of the burns, and noted that his eyes were closed, sweat beading his skin.

"Little explosion in the Potion's classroom." he said, not pausing as he continued to scale the stairs.

"Let's get you to the Hospital wing!" she said, trying to take his arm as gently as possible to lead him.

He balked when she tried to steer him in that direction. "I need to go outside."

"Once you're patched up."

"Now." He insisted.

She looked him over, "Aversion for the Hospital wing or not, you need to be tended to!"

"I need air." He said, then paused, listening as the murmuring below suddenly increased. "Now." he said with finality.

"Very well, you can get a bit of fresh air, but then it's right off to the Hospital wing, got it?"

"Absolutely." He said, "Now I really need to get out there."

"Ok." She said, leading him towards the entrance.

He picked up the pace and she hesitantly complied. Once they were out into the night air she tried to bring him to a stop, but he slipped his arm away and continued on. She hurried after him, then blinked in surprise once they were out of the torchlight. His skin looked like it was glowing softly with a pulsing, shifting, multi-colored light. What could have possibly caused that?

Before she could stop him, she heard something behind them. She turned just as the Entrance door opened, half a dozen Aurors hurrying out, their wands drawn. She looked back towards Derik in alarm, but he was already a good distance away at a dead run. She just stood there, trying to figure out what was going on as the Aurors rushed past her. They started firing at him, their hexes strong enough to gouge great hunks out of the frozen earth where they hit. There seemed to be some kind of barrier around Derik that deflected their spells.

Derik suddenly turned, glaring at them with those startlingly brilliant eyes. His arms shot out, and before the Aurors could even dodge, they found themselves enmeshed in webbing. Derik grinned at Oblique, then threw back his head, spreading his arms wide. His whole body began to blaze and shimmer with light. The light swirled around him like colored smoke and slowly took shape, forming into brilliantly colored creatures, each nearly two feet in length except for four, which remained roughly palm sized.

She watched as they soared higher, leaving a misty trail of power that shimmered in the night air. It almost looked like a rainbow colored tornado. Suddenly they broke from their spiral, streaking off towards the Forbidden Forest, leaving a ribbon-like trail that lit up the sky like an aurora borealis.

Once they were gone, her eyes went back down to Derik. He was gazing upwards, looking rather dazed. He slowly crumpled to the ground, then lay there as the light drifted down upon him like shimmering dew.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snape stirred, blinking his eyes open, then shut them again with a little sigh. He'd really seen much more of the Hospital wing already this year than he cared for.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" An anxious voice asked... but not the one he expected.

He blinked his eyes open again and glanced over. Hermione was sitting in the chair beside his bed. He glanced around. The room was buzzing with people and activity. Slowly, what had happened came back to him. He sat up, his eyes combing around for Theo. He gave a little sigh of relief as he spotted him on the next bed over. Litty and Shandra were at his side. Pomfrey was looking him over, but at a leisurely pace, and the girls didn't look overly upset and tense. He hoped he could take that as a good sign.

"He'll be ok." Draco said.

Snape looked over, only just noticing him where he'd been standing silently, leaning against the wall on the other side of his bed.

"Looks like whatever those bloody crab things were triggered one of his allergies. By rights, it should have killed him being left that long. Even wizards need to breath after all. They're baffled as to why he held on long enough to get his medicine. Still, he's doing a damn sight better than that bloke." He said, nodding his head towards a cluster of Aurors.

Snape shifted around, finally spotting Jaspers sitting on the side of the bed. Well, he looked quite livid, but otherwise intact. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's lost his magic." Hermione said in a horrified whisper.

Draco just nodded, but Snape noticed he was hugging himself a bit. He knew how they felt. The idea was... well it was worse than death! "How long until he regains it?"

"He won't." Draco said, his voice becoming rather subdued. "Those demons took it. Not just the magic... they took his ability to generate magic. He'll never so much as light a wand-tip again."

Snape looked back over at the man, horrified.

"Our magic is fine." Hermione quickly added, seeing the worry entering his expression. "Pomfrey checked all four of us over thoroughly and she said we've all got full use of our powers."

Snape let out a little sigh. "Well, that's a relief. To be honest, I fully expected they would kill me outright. Being left alive is a rather pleasant surprise, I must say."

"They did more than leave us alive." Hermione said, lifting her leg a bit so he could see the band of webbing. "They patched us up. Good thing too, because Pomfrey couldn't do a thing with my wound."

Snape shifted his legs a bit under the covers and did indeed feel a number of bands encircling them. "Well, that might have been a bit of my doing actually. The blade I used to dislodge the creature nullifies magic. I would never normally use it, but with some creatures like that there is no alternative. I could tell they were some relation of Chizpurfles. You can get rid of those with standard potions unless they have consumed enough magic to become resistant, but those generally are no bigger than a twentieth of an inch even when swollen with magic. Ones the size of those in that closet, having consumed magical ingredients as powerful as are kept in that cabinet, should have been very nearly unstoppable. They would have merely absorbed every other defense we have and grown stronger from it."

"Well, they didn't stand much of a chance against the spider demons. They quite literally ate them for dinner." Draco said, a little smirk stealing over his lips.

Snape fought a smile (considering the Aurors were still present), then his brow furrowed. He glanced over at Hermione. "Hold up... did you say she checked 'all _four_ of us'?" At Hermione's nod, his eyes darted over to Draco. "You didn't go dashing in there with those demons about, did you?"

"Not that I _wouldn't_ have if I could have gotten that bloody door open, but she was talking about that prat Biddles." Draco said, nodding his head towards a different bed.

Snape looked over. Derik was, indeed, laying there. He looked to be unconscious. Oblique was sitting beside him, obviously helping Pomfrey out as she was gently swabbing him with Burn Banishing potion.

"What happened to him?" Snape asked, mystified.

"Got knocked into the closet with you two and the spider demons." Draco said, glancing over at Derik, "Cornfoot had tossed some kind of explosive in there to try to get rid of the spider demons. Didn't seem to really care what it did to you and Theo, but no surprise there really."

"Pomfrey said the cocoons the spider demons wrapped you and Theo in probably saved you from serious injury because of that bloody thing!" Hermione interjected. Then she lowered her voice, "Biddles got knocked in there because he was trying to keep Cornfoot from using that device. He was arguing with him over the threat it posed to you and Theo. He wouldn't get out of the way, so that Jaspers fellow just closed the door on him. Must not like Biddles much."

"Did it kill the spider demons?" Snape asked, feeling a surprising trickle of regrete over the possibility.

"No... they possessed Biddles and used him to escape!" Hermione said, glancing over at Derik again.

"_Possessed_ him?" Snape asked in surprise. "I didn't know they could do that."

"Apparently Cornfoot didn't know either." Draco said with definite amusement, "He had Biddles dragged out of the closet, then just turned his back and ignored him. Biddles just got up, sucked the power out of Jaspers and walked out. Oblique found him as he was leaving and saw the whole thing. They caught on and chased after him as soon as Jaspers broke out of whatever spell they'd placed on him. Those daft Aurors were dead lucky the spider demons just wrapped them up and flew off really. It was pretty amusing watching them trying to get out of that webbing though! They couldn't use their wands or the webbing channeled the magic right back at them. That Hutchins bloke stunned himself right nicely, but unfortunately the others saw it and didn't try it themselves, so he's the only one who kicked his own arse. The others were wriggling around on the ground for about fifteen minutes, then _Granger_ just walks up to them and oh-so-calmly pulls the webbing open."

Hermione blushed and grinned as Snape looked over at her in surprise. "It was rather simple really. Theo told me how the first time he spotted them. He said nothing he knew of could break the webbing until you _wanted_ it to break. I guess they were either too panicked to think straight or just didn't focus their desire properly."

Bloody Hell that sounded amusing! Big strong Aurors having to be saved from _spider webs_ by a _girl!_Snape tried hard not to snicker, but apparently Hutchins had overheard the topic of conversation, because he glared over at them before returning his attention to his mates.

Snape looked over as he saw Derik wince a bit.

"Sorry, was I going too fast?" Oblique asked, slowing down a bit. "Don't worry, I'm almost done."

Derik blinked his eyes open. They were a touch bloodshot, but otherwise thankfully normal looking. Well, normal for him at any rate. His dark eyes settled on her as he lay there, blinking slowly and obviously trying to work out what had happened. "That bloody grenade packed a bit of a punch." He said, his voice cracking a bit.

She finished up the last of the burns, then set aside the cloth and shallow bowl of potion. "Apparently." She said, pouring him a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table.

He tried to reply, but she insisted on him taking a drink first. Well, his throat did feel pretty dry, so he didn't object. Once he had about half the glass down she finally relented. "You trying for Pomfrey's job or what?" He asked her with a little smile.

"Just helping out." She said, looking past him. "I suspect she has enough to be going on with right now."

He looked over. He was relieved to see Snape and Theo, both of which appeared to be alive and at least from what he could see well. His eyes trailed back over to where the other Aurors were clustered. He could see Pomfrey talking to Jaspers, who was sitting on the side of one of the beds, his hands covering his face.

"Just leave me the bloody Hell alone!" Jaspers suddenly bellowed, smacking Pomfrey's comforting hand away from his shoulder roughly. She just backed up a bit and then left him be.

"What's with him?" Derik asked. Jaspers was being even ruder than usual, and Pomfrey didn't usually take that kind of lip without giving it right back, so he knew something had to be up.

"Don't you remember?" Oblique asked softly.

He looked over, meeting her searching gaze. "Remember what?"

She took a deep breath and sighed it out, then gave him a brief overview of what had happened. "St. Mungo's is sending a councilor to try to help him," She added when she was done, "but I'm not sure even they know how to properly deal with the psychological repercussions of this..."

Derik's eyes were wide as he seemed to be staring straight through her, his mind lost in thought. Now that she'd said it, fleeting bits started coming back to him. He let out a pained breath, looking back over at Jaspers. After a long moment, he looked back over at Oblique. "Thanks. For patching me up again, that is."

She gave him a little smile. "Just don't make a habit of needing it!"

He gave a slight nod. After another moment, he said tentatively, "Would it be rude of me to ask you to leave now?"

She blinked in surprise. "I... I can leave if that's what you want."

"It's not that I don't want you here... it's just... well, I know that bloke, and I think it might get a bit ugly and I don't want you to have to see that."

"I'm not going to let that man..."

He grinned and put his fingers over her lips to silence her. "I'm sure I'm perfectly safe with all of these professors and other Aurors here. I would just rather you not be here in case he gets nasty. He's not exactly the understanding type."

She glanced around at the other teachers. Well, there did appear to be enough to provide adequate protection even if the Aurors didn't feel inclined to stop their mate should he go after Derik. Dumbledore was there as well, so the Aurors weren't likely to be able to trump something up to arrest him for out of spite. She'd seen enough of Cornfoot to know he was the type to try to pull something like that. At length she couldn't find any good plausible reason to deny his request.

"Very well." She sighed. "But if any of those men threaten you or try to hurt you, I expect you to tell one of the professors right away, understand?"

He grinned. "Sure."

She sighed again, then rose and made her way sedately towards the door.

Derik watched her go. Not only for the view, though that was rather amazing. He made sure the door was closed completely behind her before shifting up in the bed. As he'd expected, Jaspers spotted the movement rather quickly. As Derik tried to rise, he caught a blur of movement and looked up just in time to see Jaspers streaking towards him, treading right across the beds between them to avoid the other Aurors. Derik didn't even have time to block before a hard right hook caught him and tossed him back onto the bed.

He heard the glass pitcher and the other contents of the bedside table shattering against the floor. Derik blinked away the blurriness from the first blow and barely had time to register the small but sturdy table high above him and quickly roll onto his stomach before the heavy wood slammed down on his back, knocking the wind from him. Chunks of broken wood fell to either side of him, but Jaspers wasn't finished. He wrenched one of the heavy table legs free and started slamming it down on him in a violent frenzy. The man was yelling something at him angrily, but the bloody was pounding in Derik's ears too loudly for him to hear it. It felt like he was being beaten with a baseball bat with hard edges to it. Derik closed his eyes and went limp as the blows rained down on him.

He wasn't quite sure how long it lasted. The rush of physical pain can sometimes alter your perception of time. A good dozen blows or so at any rate. Then it stopped. He just lay there, waiting. His mind and body were buzzing from the pain, fear, adrenaline rush, and the unexpectedly quick cessation of hostility. He felt strangely dazed as he lay there. After a few moments, a hand touched his shoulder. He flinched away from it, burying his face in the blanket.

Hands gently touched his back and a wave of blind panic went through him. He scrambled off the bed, ignoring the pain that screamed through him, his only thought escape.

The next thing he became aware of was a voice gently calling his name. The voice was familiar and oddly soothing. "It's alright, Derik. No one's going to hurt you any more."

He opened his eyes and blinked them until he could see, still gasping raggedly for breath. Dumbledore was crouched there before him, gazing at him with a concerned and deeply saddened expression. Slowly, reality crept back in. He was on the floor hugging his legs tightly to his chest, his aching back pressed up against the cold stone of the wall, his shoulder up against a tall wooden storage cabinet. There were people staring down at him with concern.

Derik blushed darkly and got to his feet, though it wasn't easy. Dumbledore tried to help him up, but he made it under his own power.

"Let Pomfrey check your back." Dumbledore requested softly.

"I'm fine." Derik said a bit brusquely as he mastered his rough breathing and willed the trembling to subside.

"Those blows look to have been rather hard. You're sure to have broken bones... fractures and serious bruising at the very least." Dumbledore persisted.  
Derik just shook his head dismissively. He spotted the other Aurors over across the room, several restraining Jaspers as Adrian talked to the man in hushed tones. Well that was good. With any luck, none of them had seen his reaction. He grabbed a light blanket off the bed and threw it around his shoulders like a cloak. "I'll just borrow this if you don't mind."

"But of course, but I would still like for you to let..." Dumbledore began, but Derik just shook his head again.

"I've had worse. Doesn't even feel like it's bleeding, and I heal fast. I'll be fine." He accepted his slightly charred wand from Dumbledore before striding past him and over to where the other Aurors were. The ones holding Jaspers tightened their grip as he started struggling to get away even more.

"Wait until I get my hands on you, you little bastard!" He growled furiously.

"Oh put a bloody cork in it!" Derik shot back. "I'm sorry I did whatever it is I supposedly did to you, but might I remind you that it's your own bloody fault! If you hadn't shoved me into that bloody closet they never would have had the chance to get in me in the first place and you know it! Stop trying to blame me for your fuck up!"

"Don't you dare try to turn this around!" Japsers snarled back.

Derik stepped closer and lowered his voice. "You want to blame me? Try to press charges? Be my guest. I can't be held liable for my actions while possessed and we both know it. You, on the other hand, were _not_ possessed when you attempted to _murder_ me, both in that closet and just now, and I have plenty of witnesses for both events. I'm sure they'd love a nice _Muggle_ piece of arse like you to pass around in Azkaban. You'll be _real_ popular."

Jaspers glared at him, his eyes full of unadulterated hatred, but remained silent. As much as he'd love to beat Derik to death right where he stood, he knew there was some merit to his words. He couldn't wipe memories or work persuasion charms to get away with it. For the first time in his life, he found himself well and truly as helpless as a Muggle and the thought was disquieting.

"I think we should deal with your personal issues later." Adrian said to them both softly, then raised his voice a bit, "What we really need to take care of at the moment is the matter of those demons." He turned to Snape, "Keeping creatures as insanely dangerous as those around in a school full of the children you have been charged with the protection and teaching of is nothing short of reprehensible!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Snape said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to deny that you were keeping those things in that closet?" Adrian said with a little sneer.

"He wouldn't do anything that daft." Derik said, surprising both of the men. "They were obviously hunting for food and were drawn in by the emanations of those crab-like creatures."

"Don't be ridiculous." Adrian said, "There are wards to keep things like that out!"

"Yes, and obviously those wards were defective or tampered with in some way since those other things got in. How else could you explain that? Are you going to try to tell me that you think _Snape_ would be capable of capturing and containing those spider demons?"

Adrian blinked, opening his mouth slightly while he was obviously working frantically to come up with a plausible suggestion.

"Obviously someone must have tampered with my wards if those things somehow gained entrance." Snape said, taking up that explanation smoothly, "The spider demons must have simply entered through the same gap in the defenses. I will go over all of the wards and safeguards and locate the flaw."

"And what about that weapon? I recognize the marks you left. You have a piece of Satan's Needle, don't you?" Adrian continued doggedly, "What kind of a teacher would carry something like that?"

"Oh stop using that archaic term. It's just an extremely rare form of obsidian, not a bloody piece of religious dogma!" Snape said in exasperation. "I carry it for the protection of my students and myself. As today demonstrated, such extreme measures are necessary to defend against certain creatures."

"And it _is_ legal, even in a school." Derik added, "So long as you have a permit, and I'm sure Snape does."

"But of course." Snape said, still glaring at Adrian.

"So, since the crises is over and no charges are in order for anyone." Derik said, glancing at Jaspers as if daring him to refute that bit, "I'm going to call it a night if you don't mind. I think I could use a bit of rest."

"Of course." Adrian said, affecting concern, "We'll all be thinking better in the morning and we can get any official business out of the way then. We need to stay around until the councilor comes and collects Jaspers, but you've been through a great deal and should definitely go home and rest. I'll walk you to the door and see you off."

Derik just nodded and headed out. Once they were clear of the room and had started down a corridor with no more than a few still-life paintings, Adrian pulled him around.

"What the bloody Hell are you playing at? We have Snape dead to rights on this spider demon business!" Adrian hissed, keeping an eye out to make sure no one followed.

Derik tried to pretend the sudden motion hadn't hurt horribly. He knew he should have let Pomfrey patch him up a bit, but he'd just wanted out of there. He hugged the borrowed blanket a bit tighter, a slightly exasperated sigh escaping him. "If you make any charges, they will extract my memories of the incident for evidence." Derik said patiently.

"What's your point?" Adrian asked guardedly, obviously trying to remember if he'd done anything overtly illegal around Derik at the time.

"Those demons mucked up my memory of the time they were in me, but most of it is still there... and they also left some memories of _their own_ behind as well. I can tell you right now, those memories cannot be erased or even altered, trust me on that. Those demons _have_ been in that closet for quite a while... If _any_ of this comes to light... the spider demons, those bloody crab things, even that bit of rock Snape's got, they will take my memories and there, staring up from the pensieve for all to see, will be a very clear mental image of _your son_ poking about and depositing something in the very cabinet that 'somehow' got rather enhanced pests in it... ones that remind me of an old project I heard about the Ministry working on once... but then they stopped that when the last war ended, so only Ministry workers who'd been around then, like _you_, would know much about that project. It was a nice attempt on subtly taking out Snape, but not subtle enough. If the Ministry digs into any of this, you and your son will be sharing a cell. That is if the Dark Lord doesn't take care of you himself for going against his orders once more. Don't you think it would be better to just chalk this up as a fluke and sweep it all under the rug? It's _your_ arse I'm trying to protect here. Work with me, won't you?"

Adrian eyed him contemplatively for a long moment, then gave a little nod. "You really are good at looking at the bigger picture. It's good to have someone like you around." He said, taking Derik's elbow and gently getting them back underway. "I'll deal with Jaspers. You just keep this little conversation between the two of us, understand?" He said, trying to make it sound casual.

"Whatever you say, boss."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik trudged up the stairs. They seemed to spiral up endlessly, but he didn't mind. His thoughts were far too chaotic to pay much attention to where he was going anyway. He hardly even noticed the deep aching in his back anymore.

He reached his floor and kept on going. One more flight and the stairs ended in a carved wooden door. He ran his fingers over the intricately carved angels that appeared to be striving for the heavens, though they were unmoving. He took a deep breath and sighed it out, then opened the door.

A little smile slipped over his lips as he opened the door and passed through. He gazed up lovingly at the high, vaulted ceiling lined with stained glass windows full of saints and angels, half seen in the warm glow of the torches that lit it at this hour. He almost wished he'd changed his boots as he walked in. He'd always loved the sound of shoes echoing back in this silence... a silence that, even when absolute, still didn't feel empty somehow. He walked up to the front, taking his usual seat before his favorite statue. It was the virgin Mary cradling baby Jesus in her arms.

He settled down in the pew. Gazing at that statue usually made him feel warm and at peace no matter what was going on in his life... but tonight not even she could soothe his troubled mind. The feeling that he didn't belong there was stronger than it ever had been before.

He heard the door click open behind him followed by a soft intake of breath. A smile slipped back over his lips and the turmoil inside eased a bit. He didn't even bother turning his head as he listened to the soft echoes of footsteps as his guest approached.

"It looks precisely the same." A softly awed voice said.

"It should." Derik replied, keeping his voice soft as well. "It _is_ the same. On the inside anyway. The furnishings, the windows, the statues... Stone floor to carved wood rafters. Hell, those are even the same torches."

The man took a seat beside him, still looking around. He was a tall black man who looked to be in his forties, his hair worn in long, thin and neat dreads. He was somewhat lean, and it was obvious he'd been through some rough times, but there was a kind of soft, gentle sense to him that seemed to put you at ease just by looking at him. He was wearing long robes of the purest black, save for the little glimpse of white at his throat.

"When I heard they were going to use it for office space I thought they would have simply gutted the place and been done with it."

Derik nodded. "They did... but if you know who to win favor with in Renovations it's amazing what you can get a hold of."

"And by win favor, you mean..."

"I bribed him." Derik said with a little shrug. "He was resistent at first of course, but he needed the cash. His daughters all started clamoring for money for various things and my offer was the easiest way to appease them and be done with the nagging... and it was technically legal. I merely hauled off the waste materials for him."

The man nodded. "And it was just a coincidence that these daughters just happened to start asking for money right when you'd offered him some?" He asked with a slightly disbelieving smile.

"Ummmmm..." Derik said with a little grin, scrubbing his fingers through his hair, "Do you really want to know?"

"Probably not." He said, reaching over and giving Derik's hair and extra scuff. "I know it probably wasn't for me, but thank you for saving these things. I hated thinking of all of this being thrown down some banishing bin."

"Any time, Father Matthias." Derik said, gazing back up at the statue.

He chuckled. "It's just Matthias, Derik. You know full well the church would probably much rather burn me at the stake than ordain me. I'm a _spiritual advisor_, not a priest."

"Would it do any good to point out the collar you're wearing?"

Matthias ran his fingers over the stiff white collar. "Yes, well I know it puts you a bit more at ease. I still remember when I first met you. You wouldn't even so much as open your mouth around me until you saw me wearing it. I've only ever worn this for you... and only when I felt you needed it." He dropped his hand, looking at Derik seriously, his tone dropping to the soft, soothing one Derik knew so well. "What's bothering you, Derik?"

Derik dropped his eyes, fidgeting a bit with his fingernail. "What makes you think something's bothering me?"

Matthias gave an amused snort. "Years of experience? Anyone who spends long enough around you to become acclimated to you comes to know your feelings. I could feel you within a month of meeting you, even though you fought it. By this point I can feel your turmoil through solid walls! Even if I couldn't... I mean _you_ walking up that many stairs when there's a perfectly good lift available? You're either trying to walk off disturbing thoughts or too emotional to be around electrical devices safely. And what's with the blanket?"

"Don't ask." Derik said shortly.

Matthias took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Perhaps I no longer hold the official counseling credentials... but I'm still your friend. No matter what those Ministry blighters say, I made a promise to always be there for you, and I intend to keep it."

Derik took a deep breath and shifted over, leaning his head against Matthias' shoulder, his eyes a bit watery. Matthias waited patiently.

After a few minutes, Derik took a deep breath. "Am I evil, Matthias?"

"Of course not! What would make you even ask such a thing?" Matthias asked, sounding a bit taken aback.

"Something happened today..." Derik began a bit hesitantly, "We were called to Hogwarts and... there were spider demons."

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

Derik just nodded. "Well... it was a close thing I guess really. Cornfoot tossed some bloody explosive in with them and Jaspers 'accidentally' knocked me into the closet after it, trapping me with them... and they... they possessed me. They used my body to escape... but on the way out, they stripped Jaspers of his powers. Permanently."

Matthias let out the smallest of involuntary gasps at that. He was silent for a moment, then replied, "It's a terrible thing for a wizard to be stripped of the gifts God gave him... unthinkable really... but... all things considered, I'd say he deserved what he got."

"He was a bastard, true... but that..." He gave a little shiver at the thought.

"That's not the whole of it, is it?" Matthias prodded gently after another moment of silence. "Tell me what's really bothering you."

Derik just bit his bottom lip pensively.

"You know I'd never judge you." Matthias said softly.

Derik sighed. After a moment, he shifted a bit uneasily, starting to speak, though very softly. "I felt them... the demons. I felt them before I could even see them."

"Don't you _usually_ feel people and creatures around you whether you see them or not?"

"Ya, but not like this. I feel them... _deeper_ somehow. They seem to... I don't know... almost resonate with something inside of me, but I don't know what." He trailed off then, though he looked to be searching for some way to explain what he meant. After a pause he went on, his voice dropping still further. "I... I let them in."

"What do you mean?"

"I found myself in that closet and I felt those creatures around me and I felt their fear and panic... there were little ones there too... they felt the danger and clustered together, trying to shelter the young ones... their only thoughts were to save their babies..." He blinked hard, irritated by the tears that crowded his eyes. "I... I couldn't handle it... something inside of me reached out and grabbed them and drew them in. I can't explain it... I didn't see anything, but I could feel it. It was my fault. I _took_ them."

"Well, just because they're demons doesn't make them less worthy of survival than Jaspers. Besides, from what you've told me about him... as much as I wouldn't even want to contemplate such a thing... I truly believe the world is a safer place with his powers gone. What those demons did while they possessed you... it sounds like a blessing really. They didn't hurt any innocents, did they?"

Derik shook his head. "No. In fact they probably saved a couple of lives. Not sure if they intended to... but I get a strong suspicion they did. There were some small magical creatures released in the Potions room storage closet. From the look of them, they drained powers as well... but the demons attacked them and killed them while the creatures were trying to drain two people. Snape and one of his students."

Matthias' eyes widened a bit. "They alright?"

Derik nodded. "Seem fine."

"Well that's good." He reached up, stroking his hair soothingly, "Well then... no one got hurt, well, no one that didn't deserve to at any rate... and the creatures and their children got to live... so why is this tormenting you so?"

"When I saw them, I didn't even fear them. I seemed drawn to them. _That's_ my problem. This isn't the first time I've felt this strange... I don't know... almost a kind of kinship with demons. Do you think... I mean mum never could really explain who my father was... I'm not sure she even knows! Not that she was promiscuous or anything, but... I mean the way I came out... I can tell I was entirely unexpected... I mean to be honest, I think... sometimes when she looks at me, even now... she's a bit frightened of me. I doubt she'd ever admit it, but I think I would have just 'gone away' when I was born if I wasn't required to get Biddles' money." He looked over at Matthias hesitantly. "Do you think... perhaps I'm a... a demon?"

Matthias took a deep breath and sighed it out. "To tell the truth, I've wondered that ever since I first got a proper look at you." Derik's head ducked down in shame and Matthias quickly reached over, gently lifting his chin to make him look back, "Even if you are, which no one is certain of at this point mind you! But even if you are... being a demon... well that still wouldn't automatically make you evil. Bastion and his mother aren't evil, now are they?"

Derik immediately shook his head.

"To be honest, I've often wondered if you had a bit of that blood in you. You have to admit, the physical resemblance is there... and it would certainly explain some of your propensities..."

A little smile flitted over Derik's lips, but he couldn't maintain it very long.

Matthias sighed, reaching up and gently stroking Derik's tousled hair. "Demons are even more maligned than werewolves, and probably for similar reasons. Things beyond their control as basic as the nature of their origins. I haven't come across many of the creatures personally... well to my knowledge at least, but from what I read I suspect that the evilness that is traditionally associated with them was really from the ones who conjured them. The ones creating them rarely had altruistic purposes in mind for them, and due to their nature, they had no choice but to do what was bidden of them. That doesn't make them evil... that makes them slaves to evil people. Hell, a house elf could be 'evil' if its master made it. I know what's in your heart and... well, ok, you have some tendencies I don't agree with..." He said with a slightly playful smile, "But I know that, above all, you are a _good man_."

Derik gave him a little wane smile, but seemed at least a bit placated by that. He leaned up against Matthias for solace once more and Matthias put a comforting arm around him.

After a long, companionable silence, Matthias spoke again, his tone a bit mischievous, "And I'm not just saying that because you're my landlord now."

Derik snickered, "I'd only be your landlord if I charged you rent, which, for the last time, I refuse to do. You are my guest, not my tenant."

"Oh come on! I'm not a freeloader!"

Derik pulled away and gave him a light shove, "Oh cut it out! It's not like I need a spare apartment lying about."

"You could really coin it in with a flat like that! I mean honestly, how many flats around here are that big, come half furnished already, full kitchen, and a _really_ impressive entertainment center... not to mention a _jacuzzi?_"

Derik grinned, "All of my flats come with that. I mean come on, what flat would be complete without it? What kind of a slipshod establishment you think I'm running here?"

Matthias snorted in amusement, "Why don't I doubt you'd stick that in each and every bloody flat? How many you got in this building anyway?"

Derik shrugged, "Can't remember. Forty or so I think. Mine's the only one bigger than yours, but the others are a respectable size as well. Well, I did have a couple of tenants getting hitched and I let them make their apartments conjoining, but..." He shrugged again.

"And how much are the other tenants, who don't even have apartments as big as mine, having to pay?"

Derik let out an amused breath, "I don't charge rent. I just get to choose my own 'guests' and they sign a contract same as you did. You really think I want to spend half my time trying to hunt people down just to get a bit of pocket change? Honestly! Far too much effort involved in that."

"You don't charge _anyone_ rent?" He asked, surprised.

"Most of the people I put up have a hard time holding down jobs anyway. Much nicer to just have friends around. My house elves keep their pantries stocked if they can't, but they take care of pretty much everything else around the place. They keep an eye on things for me when I'm gone, keep up the wards, if something gets broken they fix it, I even have a number of them that have proven highly skilled in potions and provide all of the medicinal potions to keep everyone happy and healthy. No bitching and complaining, no paperwork. Not to mention that there's no Ministry resident registration paperwork that has to be filled out for 'guests', no matter how long they stay. Much nicer this way really, and they get a sense of community. Just one big happy family really. You really don't get out much, do you? There's a common room just a couple of floors down you know, and they've set up an atrium in the basement that you wouldn't believe. You should really get out and meet your neighbors."

Matthias gave him a little smile. "I know you didn't have much in the way of close family growing up... but this form of compensation may be going a bit far."

Derik just smiled back. "It's my money, whether it is _rightfully_ mine or not, and I'll spend it as I desire. Don't worry, this really isn't as expensive an investment as you would think. It was a pretty penny to set up, but now that the building is full it practically runs itself. The interest I earn on my money each year pretty much covers the miscellaneous expenses, irritating Muggle taxes, electricity and the like."

"Yes, well all the same I'd feel better if I paid my own way. I'll find another position, and then..."

"I'm not offering you _charity_. It was my bloody stepfather that got you the boot in the first place and we both know it. He only did it because he's never gotten over you protecting me from him. He has been nosing about for something to get you on ever since. That man can hold a grudge like you wouldn't believe. It's really downright shocking he missed something so apparent for so long, but he was bound to stumble upon it sooner or later despite your diligence. Believe what you like, but in my book that makes your current predicament my fault."

"You can't control your step-father. You're not responsible for cleaning up after him."

"I am in this case." He quickly held up his hand when Matthias started to protest, "Listen, we both know that you're not likely to get any position worth having after that bloody article in the Daily Prophet. So, instead of taking some piss-poor job that pays practically nothing, why don't you just take this as an opportunity to retire from traditional 'work'. Let me finish!" He said quickly as Matthias started to object again, "I'm not saying sit back and watch the bloody flowers grow. I mean get out of your room and do what we both know you _should_ be doing. Helping people without having to conform to ridiculous rules and file reports and answer to some bloody pencil pushers! You've got a home, all that you require for survival without the need for money, and here's your church... or most of it at any rate. It does no good sitting here empty. Put it to use."

Matthias sighed. "It's not that the idea isn't wretchedly tempting, but no one is going to want help from the likes of me after reading that."

"Oh, I don't know. The general Wizarding public... perhaps not... but... well, I think if you meet some of your _neighbors_ you will find that there are quite a number of people right here under this same roof who could really use your guidance... and I doubt you'll find a single one that will care what Rita bloody Skeeter said about you."

"Just who else is living here?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

Derik just got up and grinned at him. "You'll have to get out of your hidey hole and see! One thing's for certain though... this family could really use a Father."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Are you alright?"

Kevin looked over, seeing the concern in Jeremy's eyes. He sighed, realizing he'd drifted off into thought again. He gave him a wane smile. "It's just... it's nothing. Sorry I'm so distracted." He took a deep breath, mentally kicking himself for wasting Jeremy's precious study time. "Let's get to it. Your first test is coming up, and I'm going to make sure you're well prepared! Where were we?"

"Ginseng."

"Ya... umm..." Kevin said, setting aside the book in his hands and picking out another. "I think this one has better references on wild herbs..." Jeremy shifted closer, looking over his shoulder as he looked it up and then flipped to the proper page. Kevin scanned down the page for the herb, "Ah, here we go... balances the system... stimulates the mind... wards off stress..." He grinned, "And according to this, the Native Americans use it in..." He turned his head and found his words cut off as Jeremy's lips found his own.

Jeremy blushed and pulled away, dropping his eyes. "Sorry." He muttered softly.

Kevin just stared at him, completely stunned for a moment. It had been so very unexpected. Sure Jeremy seemed fond of him... but he only knew that by his eyes, not any actions or comments he'd made. Lately, whenever Jeremy looked at Kevin, there were flecks of copper in his eyes. Strange as it seemed, those only appeared to be present when it was really Jeremy there. When he was on 'auto pilot' his eyes were just the plain, unbroken brown.

"Um... that's ok..." Kevin stammered after a moment, "I just... I mean I wasn't really expecting..." Kevin trailed off a bit awkwardly. "I... I'm kind of in a relationship right now... I mean it's not really the _greatest_ relationship... but he's going through a bit of a rough time right now and..." Kevin trailed off, not able to make himself justify how Steven had treated him earlier.

"Oh."

Kevin felt a stab of pain as he saw Jeremy's eyes go dull as he retreated emotionally. It was pretty obvious he thought Kevin was making it up because he wasn't interested. They sat there in awkward silence for a while.

"Let me see." Kevin said softly at length.

Jeremy looked over at him, "What?"

"Let me see what you look like. Take off the glamors."

Jeremy dropped his eyes, his cheeks going red.

"Please, Jeremy?" Kevin asked softly.

"Why would you want to see the freak?" Jeremy asked softly, a slightly bitter edge to his voice.

"I don't." Kevin said, "I want to see _you_."

Jeremy glanced over at him, then contemplated him for a long moment. Kevin was starting to think he wouldn't, but at length Jeremy reached in his robe and pulled out his wand. He stared at the wand for a long moment before softly whispering the words to banish the glamors.

Kevin reached over, gently taking a hold of his chin and shifting his head around so he could see. Jeremy's eyes stayed averted as Kevin started looking him over. Nearly half of his face was covered with that same swirling pattern that he'd seen on his leg, though the swirls were smaller, the skin a bit pinker. His ear was a bit smaller than it should have been as well, looking as if had melted some. There was a large patch of scalp around the ear that was also covered in the swirling pattern, only a little bit of very fine hair having managed to regrow there, and the scarring went on down his neck, disappearing under his clothing. Kevin reached up, stroking his fingers along the soft swirls of flesh.

"I think you're beautiful." Kevin said softly with a little smile on his lips.

Jeremy looked at him, sure it was some kind of sick joke... but there was nothing but sincerity in Kevin's eyes.

Kevin leaned closer, gently kissing Jeremy's lips. He pulled his head back a little, then smiled happily as he saw Jeremy's eyes glittering back at him once more. He couldn't resist leaning back in for another kiss. As Jeremy deepened the kiss, Kevin couldn't help but think that it had never felt this good with Steven. Jeremy slipped his fingers through Kevin's hair and thoughts of Steven drifted away entirely.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Ran a little long... some of my characters got unexpectedly chatty :) This was a chapter and a half really, but the scenes all fit with the 'theme' of this chapter, so I didn't want to shlump any of them over into the next, and besides I thought it would be cruel to leave you not knowing what happened to them. I was hoping to get this out by Christmas, but... well let's just say it was a mentally and physically exhausting holiday. Well, I guess this is a Happy New Year's present for you all at the very least. Perhaps I should have given this another read-through or two, but my son has been getting sibling rivalry with my computer of late, and I will probably be hanging out with him for the holiday. Don't worry... my dad got him a computer of his own for Christmas, and once I have that set up I'm probably going to need a crowbar to get him away from it!

Keep sending the positive energies in whatever form you choose. I could certainly use it.


	35. Amends

Chapter 35  
Amends

Harry and Ron looked over as Hermione walked up, taking the seat beside Harry and looking rather worn.

"What's up?" Harry asked furrowing his brow. "We didn't see you at breakfast so we thought you'd be here already."

"I was just up late trying to help clean out the closet so we can get a proper stock of what was destroyed by those bloody things." She said, slumping back in her chair. "I'll just eat more for lunch. Not really hungry at the moment anyway. You should see the inside of that cabinet!" She said with a little shiver.

"Don't tell me old Snape's blaming _you_ for that?!?" Ron demanded in a indignant tone.

Hermione shook her head. "No. _I_ am. If I would have gotten the inventory done in the proper amount of time I would have found them days ago, and they wouldn't have been nearly as strong or gotten into nearly as much stuff. My lack of enthusiasm over the assignment cost dozens of rare ingredients." She said, shaking her head again, obviously rather disgusted with herself.

"So you're helping without being required to?" Harry asked in surprise. "Don't know who you're trying to impress. Snape already thinks all Gryffindors are lazy no-good prats..."

"No reason to prove him right, now is there?" Hermione snapped. She sighed as he flinched back, surprised by her reaction, "Sorry... it's just... those things were so bloody _strong_... I can't help but think how I'd feel if they'd _killed_ somebody. It would have been _my fault_ really. I just... I guess I slacked off because I didn't really feel like the detentions were _real_ because I hadn't really earned them. If I'd kept my focus and done my bloody job like I do with everything else..."

"Stop brow-beating yourself over it." Ron said in a consoling tone. "So maybe you messed up a bit. It happens. Happens to me all the time really. How far would I get if I just sat there and dwelled on it the whole bloody time? Just do what you need to to feel like you've made up for it and call it good. Consider it past, move on and forget about it."

It was unusually sage advice coming from Ron, but then to be honest he probably really _had_ acquired much more experience at feeling like he'd screwed up. Maybe it would be best to try to just put it behind her. She gave a little thoughtful nod. "You're right. I'll try that."

Ron beamed, obviously pleased that someone actually seemed inclined to take his advice.

"I'll be busy this afternoon and probably evening as well. Finishing the inventory is the very least I can do." She said contemplatively.

"Can't you just say 'sorry'?" Harry asked with a smirk.

They all looked over as the door burst open just as the bell rang. They rolled their eyes as Pavonis came strutting in. He always loved to make an entrance. He was in a kind of royal blue today, though the overly extravagant embroidery was done up with somewhat shimmering green and purple threads that would have made Lockhart proud.

"I trust you have all read the chapter on Runespoors?" He drawled, settling into his chair in a rather formal fashion.

"Bloody Hell." Ron muttered irritably, "Not again!"

From the general grumbling, the sentiment was obviously shared by the other students. This was yet another irritating habit Pavonis had acquired of late in his continuing quest for respect... or to find at least one person who thought he knew what the Hell he was talking about at any rate! He picked a chapter well into the book that it was unlikely anyone (other than Hermione, whom he still steadfastly refused to call upon for answers) had read so he could look knowledgeable. Even Hermione had complained about this habit, since taking the chapters out of sequence made their lesson flow choppy and made it less likely the students would retain what little knowledge he might actually pass along. Not to mention that he never looked at notes (since he was trying to look all-knowing) and he either just skimmed it briefly before class or his memory wasn't the best.

"No? Well do try to come to class better prepared in the future." Pavonis said with a superior smirk. "Runespoors, as you all _should_ know, are three headed snakes that come from Asia. They can be quite vicious, of course. They have to make their habitats unplottable to keep them from getting a hold of too many unsuspecting folk." He settled back in his chair and steepled his fingers before him, the sight of his by-now well known 'storytelling' stance making everyone groan softly, "I still recall the first time I had to face one... easy enough to spot with their garish yellow stripes. I was out with a group of students in fact. The beast must have been fifteen feet long! It reared up and those poor children were terrified! The other teacher who was with us ran like a bloody coward, but I stood my ground! Couldn't just let the beast have them now could I? They were too afraid to even move as those three vicious heads darted after them..."

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Hermione groaned just a bit too loudly.

Pavonis straightened up a bit, overhearing her exasperated comment. "You have a problem, Miss Granger?" He asked a bit irritably.

"Yes, actually I do. Several in fact. Runespoors are from _Africa_, they are _orange_ and black, and they only reach six to seven feet in length. Furthermore, only _one_ of the heads is vicious. The forests made unplottable for them are because they are so obviously magical that any Muggle that came across them would notice, and the wizarding folk like to steal their eggs because the eggs are so powerfully magical, and therefor valuable." Hermione said, her frustration over his woeful inadequacies as a teacher overriding her usual reticence to talk back to a professor.

"Oh really? And how many of them have you come across personally?" Pavonis shot back, the snickering that had started up amongst the other students quickly angering him.

"None, and from that story, I'd say that's one thing we have in common. When facing the Runespoor, the right-most head is the only violent one. It's the critic, and also the only venomous head. The left-most one is the planner that decides where they will go and what they will do, the middle one spends all of its time dreaming. Neither of those two would have any interest in attacking anyone."

Pavonis' face was, by this point, a lovely shade of puce. "Listen here, you insufferable little know-it-all! That is all a load of..."

"She's absolutely correct."

Everyone turned around in surprise at the sudden comment. McGonagall had slipped in the door at the back of the classroom unnoticed. She strode up to the front, coming to a stop before his desk. "I must say, spinning tales so obviously made up and erroneous just to see if anyone will correct you is a bold approach to education, but I must respectfully ask that you not chastise them when they _do_ speak up."

Pavonis sat a bit straighter, brushing his clothing into place unnecessarily. "Yes, well it's just an experimental method. I'm still working on the finer... umm..." He cleared his throat, "Is there something I can help you with, Minerva?"

"You've had some post. It appears to be urgent." She said, holding out the thick envelope in her hand.

"Why thank you. That's most kind of you." He said, taking it though he didn't even spare it a glance. "You know," He said, lowering his voice, "I have many other rather innovative ideas for teaching methods... perhaps we could get together and discuss them some time... There's this lovely little place in Diagon Alley that..."

"I have to be getting back to my class." McGonagall said a bit stiffly.

"Yes, yes of course." He replied, tugging on his shirtfront again, "Thank you again and we can talk about that meeting tonight at... dinner..." He trailed off a bit. She was already walking out the door. "See you then!" He called after her, trying to save face. He cleared his throat a bit as he looked around at the smirking faces of his students.

He glanced down at the envelope as he started to slip it into his top desk drawer, then paused. He drew it back in front of him and eyed the writing on the front of the envelope for a moment before breaking the seal and opening it. He pulled out the parchment and started reading it.

"Isn't it a bit rude to be leafing through your post when you're supposed to be teaching?" Ron whispered to them.

"Don't knock it." Harry whispered back. "It's shut him up for the moment. He was starting to give me a headache!"

"And it's not like he actually _teaches_ anything when he opens his bloody mouth anyway." Hermione added in a dark mutter.

The boys both looked at her in surprise. She didn't usually join in when they got slanderous, especially when the subject was a professor.

They all looked over in surprise as Pavonis got up suddenly, his chair scraping loudly on the floor in his haste. "Must be running. Urgent business to attend to." He said hurriedly as he opened a couple of drawers, tucking away a number of things from them in his robe.

"Where are you going? Class has only just started!" Hermione asked when he headed for the door.

He turned back with a little huff. "_You're_ such a bloody genius, why don't _you_ teach them!"

Hermione's jaw dropped indignantly as he walked out without another word. She straightened up as the other students all started talking. She gathered up her things and tossed her bag over her shoulder, standing and walking up to the front of the room.

"Very well." She said, "I can guarantee that I will impart more accurate information to you than you have gotten in this room all year thus far."

The other students all looked at each other warily.

"Chapter 28, Runespoors. Read the bloody book! Class dismissed." She said, striding out the door.

"I like this teacher." Ron snickered as they got up and followed after her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Theo panted raggedly for breath, feeling like he'd run a marathon. He reached up and pulled Litty down, kissing her passionately between gasps for air and enjoying the feel of their hot, damp skin as it pressed together. He finally had to lay his head back and be content just holding her as his head started spinning a bit.

"You ok?" She asked softly.

He gave a little nod. "I should probably take my medicine though."

"Where is it?"

"Ice box. The pink one."

She got up, grabbing his measuring cup and going over to the icebox. "Isn't this the same one you were taking before?" She asked as she examined the half empty bottle.

He nodded again, still a little winded. "Ya... that was for something else, but Pomfrey says she thinks it will help with the aftereffects of this too. It's a bit of overkill actually, but better just that one potion than having to take doses of ten different ones! She said to take it twice a day like before and stay off my feet for a few days and I'll be fine."

"Oh." Litty said, measuring out a dose and putting the bottle back away. She came back to the bed and handed him the glass, then crawled over next to him and pulled the blanket up to cover them while he drank his potion. Once he'd set aside the glass and laid back she finished covering him and cuddled up to him.

He sighed contentedly and held her, his eyes drifting shut.

She just watched him. They'd come back from the Hospital wing twenty minutes before, but they hadn't really spoken. She reached up, brushing his cheek with her fingertips.

His eyes opened and he smiled at her, then his smile faded. "Something wrong?" He asked softly.

Her eyes drifted down to the pendant that lay against his chest. She reached over, brushing her fingers over it. "When I saw this... I just assumed you had a piece made to match mine... some other little obsessive attempt to feel closer to me or something..."

His eyes widened a bit and darted down to her wrist as she held her bracelet close, making the central stone of his pendant start to glow slightly.

"This is how we were able to open that door." She went on softly, then she looked up into his worried eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

He averted his eyes guiltily. It was obvious she knew exactly what they were now. "I'm sorry. I just... before, when you hated me... I couldn't tell you or you'd have tossed it in the rubbish bin, wouldn't you?"

She sighed, looking at the bracelet, "Probably." She admitted.

"You were acting so wild, doing such dangerous things to... I don't know... get back at me I guess... I was so afraid for you. I couldn't have... if anything had happened to you..." He trailed off, letting out an aching breath. "Slipping that bracelet to you was the only way I could deal with it. The constant worrying about you was killing me, and the more I followed after you to make sure you were ok, the more you resented it and the more risks you took. With the bracelet it was so much easier to deal with. If you ever got into real danger I could do something about it. If you weren't in danger, I could leave you alone like you wanted me to. I'm sorry I deceived you... but it really was the only way."

"So why didn't you tell me after that? Once we were together?"

He sighed. "Can you blame me? I mean you could have taken it badly and felt it was a betrayal and gone back to hating me. I couldn't bring myself to risk that. Not when things seemed to be going well. Besides, even if you didn't take it badly now... if, gods forbid, you should ever go back to hating me, I was afraid you'd take it off if you knew."

She lay there for a time, considering that. She couldn't honestly deny that she could be vindictive if she was in a snit. He was probably right... that did sound like something she might do.

"Please promise me you'll never take it off." He said softly.

She looked up into his pleading eyes for a long moment, then gave him a little smile. "I promise." She conceded, then her smile widened, "Besides, why would I take it off if I ever do get pissed off at you again? Think I'd want you having to trail after me like a puppy to make sure I don't stub my bloody toe?"

He smiled and shifted his head over, kissing her lovingly. "Thank you."

She gave him a little smile, then shifted her head over, resting it on his shoulder and nestling up closer. They lay there like that for a time, just silently holding each other.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered softly.

"What?" He asked, surprised by the sudden comment.

"When you were in that closet... and you were in that cocoon... and there were demons..." Her breath was catching in her throat and warm tears were trickling down onto his shoulder.

"Those demons never would have hurt me." He said soothingly, stroking her hair.

She sniffled. "I thought you were _dead!_" She shifted up onto her elbow, looking down at him. Tears were trickling down her cheeks and the pained look in her eyes tore at his heart. "Don't ever make me feel like that again!" She sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He didn't know what he could do other than hold her. He couldn't tell her he wouldn't because it wasn't a promise he had any control over, and he couldn't bear the thought of ending up lying to her.

"I love you, Theo." She said in a shuddering voice.

His heart caught in his throat at the sound of those words... words he never thought he'd hear her utter. "I love you too, Litty." He replied once he could force air into his lungs again.

She gave a little amused sound and reached up, gently socking him in the shoulder. "My name's Latimera. You'd think my fiance could remember that." she said in a lightly teasing tone.

He gave a little laugh and pulled her tighter. "I love you, Latimera. Now and forever."

She shifted up a bit and looked into his eyes, then leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back with abandon, feeling complete at long last.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snape's eyes drifted slowly down the rather long list. He sighed and shook his head. "I would never have believed such extensive damage could have been done without my even noticing." He said a bit morosely.

"It is not a cabinet you have reason to delve in to on a regular basis. You can not blame yourself." Dumbledore said consolingly.

Snape sighed deeply. "Yes I can. I accidentally left my wards down overnight a week or so ago... that must be when it happened."

"Why would you lower your pest wards?" McGonagall asked in surprise.

Snape gave a little snort. "Those are built into the room. I'd have a hard time breaking through them even if I tried. I was talking about the protective wards to keep the larger, _two legged_ variety of pests out."

"You think those... those _things_ were _put_ in there?" She asked, looking over at the couple of dead creatures he'd placed in a jar for later examination.

"Obviously. The only possible way anything like that could have gotten in was if it was brought in in some kind of dormant form. Perhaps they were even unhatched eggs. I found my Acromantula dead the next morning, and I have still not been able to ascertain any possible _natural_ cause for its demise. I should have done a top to bottom search the moment I saw it."

"But why would someone do that? What could they possibly gain?" She asked, at a complete loss.

Snape stared at her steadily for a long moment. She really could be surprisingly naïve for someone of her years and position. "I have my suspicions. Let's just leave it at that."

"Do you have a list of what all needs to be replaced?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape peered at the list once more. "This is far too extensive to fill right now, especially since most of these I prefer to prepare from fresh cuttings and they are out of season right now. Some can wait. I may even try to grow them myself, though my greenhouse is limited in size... Some of them will require quite a bit more attention than I could spare them though."

"We can see if Professor Sprout can plant some of them in the Hogwarts greenhouses as a special project for her advanced students." McGonagall suggested.

Snape nodded, "That would be very beneficial. There are, however, a number of ingredients that I will require for my current classes. I cannot put off getting them, but I'm still loath to purchase them. For one, many of them are rather simple to gather if you know where to find them, but since so few people know where to look, their prices are grossly inflated. I know the Ministry's been prying into the finances, and I'd hate to give them an opening to say we aren't handling them properly and try to 'help us out'. And of course there is always the quality issue..."

"I'm sure we can find a way." Dumbledore said softly.

Snape sighed again, pulling over a spare sheet of parchment. He started copying them down, but then paused after the second one. "Actually, this one grows rather prevalently near my summer home." His eyes combed down the list. "In fact, there are quite a number of the needed ingredients that could be found near there... Perhaps I could just take a trip there and do some gathering myself. It should cut the list down a bit..." he pulled over another sheet of parchment and started dividing the needed ingredients between the two. When he was done, he handed the first to Dumbledore. "These are out of season or not indigenous to the area... These," He said, indicating the other list, "I should be able to procure myself."

Draco, who had wandered over while taking a break from the clean up, looked the list over. "That would take you weeks to gather and properly process on your own."

Snape looked down the list and sighed. "You're right. I suppose we could just purchase these three, and perhaps..."

"I didn't say not to get them yourself, I was just suggesting you could use some help. Two or three good students along working together could cut that down to maybe four days... a week at most. So, who else are we taking?"

Snape couldn't stop the little smile that slipped over his lips. "Well... I suppose perhaps if I could get permission slips from the parents...?" He said tentatively, looking to Dumbledore.

"I don't see a problem with that. You certainly have enough room for them to stay at your home for the duration," Dumbledore conceded, "And I daresay your other students wouldn't object overly much to a couple of days off."

"What? Road trip?" Blaise said, bounding over excitedly and looping his arm around Draco's neck, "Where are we going?"

"No one said _you_ were going." Draco said a bit irritably, pushing his arm off.

"Oh come on! Please? Please? I'll be good!" He said beseechingly to Snape.

Snape rolled his eyes. "This would be a _working_ trip, not a holiday. We'll be gathering quite a number of ingredients and preparing them. That's it. No parties, no drinking and carrying on. Work."

Blaise tried to sober his expression as he nodded fervently. "Absolutely. I'm a very good worker."

Snape eyed him for a moment, then looked to Draco. "Well, what do you think?"

Draco sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "Oh, no! You aren't putting that on me! _You_ can try telling him no if you please... but if we don't take him, he'll be whining and moping the whole rest of the bloody year, you know that, right? And _I'm_ not going to be the one inflicting _that_ on the whole bloody House!"

"Very well." Snape sighed in resignation and Blaise let out a little whoop of excitement that startled McGonagall a bit. "But," He added solemnly, "You must behave yourself and do as you're told or I'm sending you straight back, understand?"

Blaise immediately sobered again and nodded gravely. "Yes sir!"

Draco gave a little disbelieving snort, but otherwise remained silent.

"Who else then? I'd say one more should do. I'd like a more experienced student, but the potions my seventh years are doing right now will be a further week in brewing and need tending twice daily, so I can't take one of them. It'll have to be one of my top sixth years. I somehow doubt Mr. Nott would be eager to take a trip right now." He glanced over as he saw Kevin Entwhistle entering and looking around at all the activity a bit uneasily. "Mr. Entwhistle." He called over.

Kevin saw their eyes on him and blushed, hurrying over. "Sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt, but I wanted to ask you something." He said, glancing at the others a bit self-consciously.

"Certainly. Your timing is excellent as a matter of fact." Snape said, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini and myself were planning a foraging trip, and I was curious as to if you would like to join us? It would go fastest working in pairs, and it should take less than a week..."

"No!" Kevin said immediately, then blushed as his instant vehemence obviously surprised them. He glanced around and lowered his voice. "Jeremy just got a letter. They've moved his first test up to next week! We really needed that extra week to prepare! I came to ask if there was a way to get more study time. I couldn't possibly leave him right now, even for a couple of days. With the test being moved up and the slow start we got, we're going to have to put in a lot of extra time. We have a further four potions we have to get through!"

Snape sighed, "Of course you couldn't go. Forgive me. I wasn't thinking."

"But you're really leaving the school? For _days?_" Kevin went on.

Snape nodded, "Possibly up to a week, but with luck it won't take that long."

"Then you have to take Granger!" He insisted.

Snape blinked in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"You have to take Granger!" Kevin repeated, "If you don't, Steven won't serve his detentions and I won't be able to help Jeremy."

"Well, she _is_ one of your top students." McGonagall added reasonably, "I'm sure she'd be no trouble."

Snape opened his mouth a bit, but could muster no immediate reply.

"You could tell Steven he will have to serve double detentions since she'd be having to work more as well!" Kevin said, quickly warming to the idea, "He's got the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain in his pocket now, so I can pretty much guarantee he'd suddenly come up with practices every night, and I'd have plenty of time to work with Jeremy!"

"Might be nice to have someone along to do the more tedious preparations." Draco put forth.

Snape stared at him incredulously, but Draco's face was completely neutral.

"Well Severus, what say you on the subject?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm sure she'd pull her weight." McGonagall said when he didn't answer right away, "She's a good and diligent student. Surely you must agree."

Snape took a deep breath and glanced over to where Hermione was meticulously separating some salvageable ingredients. "Well... I suppose she would fit the criteria... but I hardly think she'd _want_ to go... I mean taking a trip with three Slytherins?"

"Well, if you have no other objections than that, perhaps we should put it to her. I'm sure she's mature enough to make her own decisions." McGonagall said encouragingly, "Miss Granger, if you have a moment?" She called over before Snape could even reply.

Hermione looked over in surprise, but quickly got up, wiping her hands on her dusty jeans as she hurried over, her by now nearly healed wound causing no more than an ever so slight limp, "Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

"Severus and a couple of his students will be taking a trip for a couple of days to try to replace some of the destroyed ingredients, and we were wondering if you would like to help out?" McGonagall said.

"Sure. That's what I've _been_ doing. Don't worry, we should have it back to rights before you get back." Hermione replied.

McGonagall gave her a little smile. "I didn't mean help clean up."

Hermione looked between her and Snape, who had that studiously blank look on his face. "Doing what then?"

"Going with them on the trip of course. They would be gathering ingredients and preparing them. It would be no more than a week, and I'm sure you would have no trouble catching back up in your other classes when you return."

Hermione looked around at the others again. "You want me to take a trip with Professor Snape?" She asked, sure she must be hearing wrong.

"Yes." McGonagall answered, looking slightly exasperated that it was taking so long for her to comprehend the request. "It would be Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini and yourself. You would travel to Professor Snape's summer home and make foraging trips from there."

Hermione blinked. They wanted her to go on a trip. With Snape. To Snape's house, where she would stay for several days. This couldn't really be happening.

"Please!" Kevin pleaded, "Jeremy really needs help to pass his test, and I can only help him if you go!"

"We can find another way, Mr. Entwhistle." Snape said consolingly, "She obviously..."

"Yes." Hermione blurted, blushing at the fact that it had come out so abruptly.

"You'd be willing to go?" McGonagall asked with a touch of relief in her voice.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?" Hermione said, shoving her hands in her pockets to keep from fidgeting nervously.

"Thought you might." Draco said. "Being chosen for a real world foraging expedition should look right nice on your record, eh Granger?"

"That doesn't hurt... but I just really want to help put things back to rights... and help out that Beals boy if I can. Still feel a bit guilty about frightening him." Hermione said, dropping her eyes. Were her cheeks as crimson as they felt?

"Well then, that's settled." McGonagall said with a smile. "I'll get you the release forms to send to your parents, and..."

"My parents?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice even as her eyes darted up, "Do we have to ask them?" Oh how on earth could she ask them to sign such a permission slip after some of the comments she'd made about Slytherins and Snape in particular in the past? Why had she been so daft? Yes, they were always wanting to hear about how her schooling was, but couldn't she have left Slytherin House out of the conversations?

"Well of course we do." McGonagall said, surprised she would even question it. "School regulations..."

"She's right, Minerva." Dumbledore said with a little smile, "She's an adult now."

"Oh... right..." McGonagall said, then took a deep breath and sighed it out. "They grow up so fast. My apologies, Miss Granger. I will get the papers for _you_ to sign then."

"Very well then." Snape said softly, then took a breath and went on a bit more loudly, "I will see about getting the proper permits and such from the Ministry for the foraging and come up with assignments to keep my other students from missing me overly much. Hopefully we should be able to leave by Thursday morning. I will arrange it with your other teachers, so don't worry about that. You may have a bit of extra homework when you get back though, so be warned. Pack for a week just to be on the safe side, but keep it light as we will have to be traveling by foot for a short distance from the nearest public Floo network link to get there. I don't leave the link at my home open except when necessary. Stick to Muggle clothing. We'll have to be traveling amongst them on a daily basis. Also keep in mind that the climate is quite a bit warmer there, so choose clothing more along the summer line. A light jacket just in case might not go amiss. Don't forget a warm set of clothing for the return trip. Oh, and swim wear. A number of the ingredients will require underwater harvesting."

Hermione nodded, looking lost in contemplation. "I think I brought that... not much call for swimming here, but... I think it's in the bottom of my trunk..." She said, wandering towards the door. She paused after a couple of paces and blushed, looking back. "Sorry... forgot myself." She said, heading back to her task.

"Go ahead and check now." Snape said. She came to a stop, looking back. Snape was consulting his pocket watch, "Actually," He said, looking up and including Draco and Blaise in his gaze, "It's nearly dinner time. You lot go get something to eat, then check that you have everything you'll need for the trip. I'll need to know by breakfast tomorrow if any of you need anything before we go. I may need to take a trip into Hogsmeade before we go, and if you need anything it may be your last chance to get to a magical marketplace."

Hermione eyed the remaining mess, then looked over at them. "You sure it'll be ok if I leave? I mean there's still so much to do..."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, Miss Granger, we can manage on our own. Run along."

She flashed them a smile and hurried out. Draco elbowed Blaise and they left as well.

It took a concerted effort for Snape to keep from watching Hermione leave. He barely gave Kevin more than a distracted nod when the boy thanked him and hurried out as well. His mind was reeling a bit. He cleared his throat and pulled his thoughts back to the task at hand when he realized he'd been staring absently at the list. There's only so long you can do that before people clue in that your mind is elsewhere. "You can look for the ingredients on that list I gave you if you like, but many of them will only be found in specialty shops. I can make the rounds of those and pick up anything you haven't located yet when I return. Actually, I think I'll just owl you when I'm getting ready to return and you can send me the list of remaining ingredients. We can stop by Diagon Alley on the way back. It would save a second trip."

Dumbledore nodded. "I have a couple of places I can check, but I'm afraid you will probably have much better luck than I." He looked at his own list for a moment, then offered it to McGonagall. "Minerva, would you mind going and checking to see if we have any of these in the greenhouses or stores? It would be silly to hunt them down if there is already a supply of them on the grounds."

"Of course." McGonagall said, accepting the list and hurrying off.

Snape eyed him with a hint of worry. Dumbledore didn't often delegate unless necessary, and he was watching McGonagall as she left, which gave Snape the definite impression he wanted to ask or say something that he didn't want overheard. The way he glanced around to make sure all the remaining students doing cleanup were out of earshot seemed to confirm it. Did he know something? Snape braced himself, keeping his face carefully neutral as Dumbledore's eyes slipped back over to rest on him.

"Severus... I was wondering... about Miss Granger..." Snape tensed a bit inside, bracing himself mentally and trying desperately to think up plausible excuses for his actions as Dumbledore paused as a student passed by on the way to the refuse bin. Once the boy was out of earshot again, he went on, still in a very soft tone that didn't carry, "As I was saying... I was wondering about Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy..."

Snape blinked. Draco too? Oh Sweet Merlin, he hadn't picked up something from them, had he? Draco could Occlude, but only if he was actively trying, and Dumbledore would know if he did that and wonder why he was doing it. "What about them?"

"When you were... _unwell_... they were both there, I know... I was just curious... Did Mr. Biddles have reason to effect them in some way?"

That was so very different from what Snape expected to be asked that he was momentarily stunned. He snapped out of it and quickly though. He didn't really want to tell anyone about the pensieve if at all possible. "Yes, actually... I believe he may have done something to them. They were both unconscious when I first awoke. I believe Draco suspected it was Biddles that had done the damage when he showed up and seemed to know without being told that I was hurt. He undoubtedly tried to protect me from further injury. Miss Granger... well probably something similar. She really hasn't said much more than that he was there when she arrived, then did something that made her go to sleep."

"Go to sleep?" Dumbledore asked, looking as if he found this interesting.

"Yes... I believe he did the same to Draco. Myself as well. Well, actually he more immobilized me. I was laying on the bed... awake and aware, but completely unable to move. It was the oddest sensation actually... And for the life of me, I never once saw him draw his wand."

"So... it was a bit like sleep paralysis?"

Snape furrowed his brow. "I suppose. It does seem to fit the descriptions of that that I've read about."

"Very interesting... very interesting indeed..." Dumbledore muttered, almost to himself, a contemplative look on his face.

It was obvious that this meant something to him, but for the life of him, Snape didn't know what. He was more interested in why Dumbledore had been so curious about Draco and Hermione in the first place. "Why do you ask?"

Dumbledore blinked, breaking out of his musing and giving him a little smile. "They just seemed rather... _quiet_ this evening..." He said with a hint of significance. "Good luck with your trip preparations. Tell me if you need anything." He said, giving him a little nod and taking his leave.

Snape watched him go, suddenly filled with an almost dizzying wave of relief.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Bloody Hell." Hermione muttered irritably as she yanked on the top of the swimsuit. No matter how much she pulled, a rather indecent amount of cleavage was being displayed. She hadn't realized her breasts had grown so much! Well, ok, the last time she'd so much as tried the suit on was probably two years ago, but still. The seams on the sides were digging into her hips a bit as well. She would try enlarging it, but it was a synthetic Muggle material, and that kind sometimes went a bit wonky when you tried using magic on it. The last thing she wanted was for it to do something daft like inflating or falling apart when she tried to wear it.

"Looks a bit snug." An amused voice said behind her.

Her eyes darted up to the mirror and she spotted Ginny standing by the door. She quickly grabbed up her robe and pulled it on. "Just seeing if it still fit." She said, her cheeks going crimson.

"Well, I'd say the answer is no."

Hermione sighed. "Ya, that was my assessment as well. I guess there's no help for it. I'll need to get a new one."

"It would probably be best not to mention you'll be wearing anything like that on your little trip. The boys just found out what you're up to. I haven't heard Ron ranting like that in... ok, well it's probably only been a few weeks, but that's just because he's an excitable one." She said, smirking.

Hermione groaned. "I knew they'd have to find out sooner or later... but I'd half hoped it would be right as I was heading out the door so they would have burned themselves out by the time I got back!"

"No such luck." Ginny snorted. "The Gryffindors in Potions just got their essay assignments for the classes they'll be missing. I offered to take yours up to you. McGonagall was rather surprised you hadn't told anyone yet really."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh yes... I'm going on a trip with two Slytherins and the Head of Slytherin House. Why wouldn't I go announcing that to every Gryffindor I know?" She asked sardonically.

Ginny grinned. "Well, I would ask you why... but then I'm sure Ron and Harry will grill you right nicely once they get hold of you, so why don't you change into something decent and come down and get it over with?"

Hermione sighed morosely. "Fine." She muttered, "Just don't mention the swimsuit, ok? It's just for harvesting underwater plants, but I'm sure they'd be taking the mickey out of me for months if they knew I wore one in front of a bunch of Slytherins!"

"Ok..." Ginny sighed, "But you're going to owe me." She kept a straight face for several moments before chuckling, "Just get that ridiculous thing off and come on! I'm rather looking forward to not being the subject of Ron's overprotective rants for once!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione braced herself as she strode down the stairs some five minutes later. She kept her pace even and leisurely, despite the fact that she could tell Ron and Harry were just short of checking to see if McGonagall had shored up the handrail gap in the defenses of the girls dormitories. It was almost a bit satisfying making them wait, watching them pacing furiously at the foot of the stairs as she descended sedately.

"You can't honestly be even considering going on that trip!" Harry demanded vehemently as soon as he felt she was close enough.

Hermione sighed, "I am going and there's no changing that, so why don't you both stop your fussing?"

"You can't be serious!" Ron practically howled.

Hermione blushed, looking around at all the other Gryffindors who appeared to be finding their production quite entertaining. "Stop making arses of yourselves!" She hissed.

They didn't appear to care for that particular comment, but Harry latched onto her arm, taking her over to their usual spot by the fireplace. "They're Slytherins! Are you insane?" He hissed as he pushed her down in an armchair so he could tower over her in a properly intimidating manner.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about!" She said, folding her arms over her chest. "So I'll be going on a foraging trip and the other members all happen to be Slytherins. So what?"

"So what?" Ron blurted a bit indignantly, "So we'll probably never bloody well see you again if we let you go! They'll haul you off to their bloody 'Dark Lord' and that'll that, now won't it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous!" She said in exasperation.

"Doesn't sound too ridiculous to me!" Harry said grimly, "Their fathers are Death Eaters!" He covertly glanced around and leaned a bit closer, "And we know Snape's one as well. He may be playing nice for now, but who's to say he won't show his true colors and be off with you once he has you in the clear?"

Hermione actually started laughing at that. She couldn't seem to help herself. The boys watched her rather moodily as she tried to get herself back under control. When her fit finally subsided, she wiped a tear of mirth from her eye, "You seem to place a rather high value on me! I mean come on! Even assuming such a thing is possible, though for the millionth time I will point out that Dumbledore trusts him, but even saying he's wrong on the matter... I mean Snape's got a good little niche worked out for himself here, now doesn't he? Now why on earth would he jeopardize that just to get a hold of me? I mean think about it, won't you? I'm nothing to Voldemort!" She tried not to smirk as she saw Ron wince at the name, "I mean I'm your friend, yes... but so what? I mean it's not like you'd run out there where he could get you just to try to get me back if I got taken, so why..."

"Yes I would." Harry said evenly, his expression serious.

Hermione fell silent, the amusement drifting off her face. She really hadn't been expecting that. It made her feel rather odd inside. She felt her cheeks burning, but wasn't sure why. "My point..." She forged on, though her voice was quite a bit softer, "Is that I'm not important enough to lose Snape his position. His position here is worlds more valuable than I ever could be. I mean if they wanted me... well I spent all summer surrounded by nothing but Muggles, now didn't I? If he'd have wanted me, he could have just taken me at any time with very little effort."

Ron and Harry both looked at each other, obviously horrified at that thought.

"Never thought of that!" Ron breathed worriedly.

"Think you can owl your mum and see if you can put her up next summer?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind..." Ron said, nodding. "I'll go write a letter now and send it out with Pig first thing in the morning."

"Oh honestly!" Hermione sighed in exasperation, covering her face with her hands.

"I think she'll be fine."

The boys both looked over incredulously at Ginny, who was sitting on the arm of the nearby love seat.

"You can't be serious!" Ron said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just listen to what she's saying? She's right. I'm sure she'll be perfectly safe with Snape. In fact, if you insist on thinking of him as a manipulative turncoat, then I'd say she'll _definitely_ be perfectly safe. The Dark Lord would never jeopardize Snape's position of trust over someone he could have snatched up at any time this summer, and besides which, a successful trip of this nature would make Snape look even more trustworthy, now wouldn't it?"

They considered that, looking at each other dubiously.

"She has a point." Ron muttered.

Harry was looking a little frustrated at loosing his backing. He looked over at Hermione, "But why would you even want to go?"

Hermione got up, getting a bit fed up with their overprotectiveness. Yes, it was lovely that they cared about her, but who were they to tell her where she could and couldn't go? Why is it that they could run off alone at night into the Forbidden Forest and think nothing of it, but when she wants to go on a simple school sponsored trip they acted like she was lining up to take a tour through Voldemort's private chambers? "Because only three students in this entire school got picked to go and I was one of them. Because McGonagall is the one who asked me to go. Because I'm not going to chicken out just because I have to deal with a couple of Slytherins. Because I apparently have to prove to you that I can bloody well take care of myself, and last but certainly not least, because I bloody well _have to!_"

"Why would you 'have to'?" Harry shot back, stubbornly unwilling to back down.

"Ask Ron." Hermione replied.

Ron's eyes went wide, "What have I got to do with this?"

"'Just do what you need to to feel like you've made up for it and call it good.' That's what you said I should do, and that's what I'm doing. I feel I need to go on this trip and help replace some of the ingredient that were lost because I didn't do what I was supposed to do. This is how I'm making up for my mistake. This is how I'm making us even. I want this debt off my conscious, and this is how I've chosen to accomplish that. I would appreciate it if you would respect my decision and let me take care of this in my own way."

Harry glared at the floor for a long moment after that before taking a little breath and sighing it out. "Fine." He muttered, then to her surprise he stepped up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "But if anything happens to you." He whispered in her ear so only she could hear, "I'll kill him myself."

The declaration was soft but serious. She just watched mutely as he released her and walked away, going up the stairs to his room. She looked over at Ron, who was looking a bit dejected.

"But you'll miss our first game..." He said, his voice soft and a bit sad.

She mustered a smile. "I'm sure you'll be brilliant. All of you will." She said, patting him on the shoulder comfortingly. "And if anything unfortunate should happen to Cornfoot during the game, I will be most willing to listen to your blow by blow account of it over and over again."

He flashed her a little smile, then slouched off after Harry.

Hermione looked over at Ginny. "Thanks for backing me up."

Ginny gave her a little smile. "Sure. Just don't make me regrete it!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione spotted Snape talking to Draco as she approached the Great Hall on her way to breakfast the next morning. They were apparently just finishing their conversation and Draco started back towards the Dungeons. "Professor Snape!" She called as Snape turned to enter the Great Hall. He spotted her and waited for her to catch up. Hermione was all too aware of the stares she was getting as she approached him. Few other than Slytherins voluntarily approached Snape.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked in his usually slightly bored, slightly exasperated tone.

"Um, you said to tell you if I needed anything for the trip..." She said a bit tentatively. She felt suddenly very odd. It was hard enough wrapping her head around the reality that she was really going on the trip with him... but she was suddenly very aware of the fact that she hadn't had a chance to actually talk to him about it. She suddenly wondered if he even wanted her to come. He had seemed rather reluctant, but then that was in front of everyone. Was he upset she was coming along, or just playing his role in front of others? Had he been hoping she would back out when offered the opportunity? He was such a good actor she really didn't know. She really needed to get him alone, but that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon.

"And?" He prompted.

"I... I need a swimsuit." She said, speaking low and glancing around to make sure there was no one in earshot. "I've outgrown mine and it can't be adjusted."

He let out a little breath as he considered. "Well, you can check the shops in Hogsmeade, but something like that at this time of year may need to be purchased in a Muggle shop. We'll be meeting here just before lunch. You can pick up something to eat while we're in town. You can help us fill the list of odds and ends we'll need. Containers for the new ingredients for the most part. Most of the ones we will be collecting require specially spelled containers. The enchantments are far too tedious to make it worth our while to spell them ourselves."

"Oh. Ok." She said. "Before lunch."

He gave a distracted nod, looking his list over once again as he continued on into the Great Hall without another word. She looked around a bit self consciously as other students passed by, most of them at least glancing at her as they passed. She was grateful to spot Ginny approaching. She went over and started walking with her as if she'd simply been waiting for her. Ginny just smiled and headed in as usual. Hermione glanced over as she walked along the ends of the tables towards the Gryffindor table. She frowned and looked away as she saw Steven Cornfoot staring at her.

"Look at that snotty little Mudblood." Steven muttered, slathering marmalade on his toast and glaring after Hermione. "So high on herself. Fancy her getting picked to go along on Snape's little holiday with his favorite pets."

Kevin just ate his bacon without comment. He knew there was nothing he could say that would do anything but egg Steven on. He was in one of his little 'I've got a huge stick up my arse, so I'm going to take it out on everyone around me and say all kinds of vile and nasty shite about anyone who so much as breaths in my direction' kind of moods. Kevin was quite used to it by now. He'd learned to just try to tune it out. Steven didn't really seem to notice or care if he actually listened, as long as he kept sitting there so he could spout his venom aloud without looking like a loon.

"Wonder what she did to get in on that? Maybe she's giving the greasy old blighter a little extra 'service' in those detentions." He said with a lecherous grin, elbowing Kevin for agreement.

Kevin blushed and cleared his throat, becoming intensely interested in peeling an orange.

Steven glanced over at him, "Oh come on! That bike would probably do anything to get some extra credit. Hope he enjoyed it while he could. With Malfoy and that slut Zabini along the old blighter will be lucky if there's any sloppy seconds left over for him at the end of the day!"

"What an interesting supposition, Mr. Cornfoot." Snape said in a low, cold voice. "Not to mention slanderous just about the the point of being grounds for serious consequences..."

Steven groaned, then elbowed Kevin hard for not warning him any better that Snape had been standing behind him. He turned, forcing a little smile on his face. "Ah, hello there professor. Just telling Kevin here about a theory I heard some Gryffindors tossing around earlier."

"Sure you were." Snape said disbelievingly. "Well, to answer the question you've obviously been dying to ask, but didn't bother to before making up your own twisted theories... Miss Granger is coming along because she is one of my top students, and there is the little matter of the standing detention issue... therefore it was either her or _you_. If you would like to take her place, just say the word. I would be more than happy to have you be the one playing house elf to Malfoy, Zabini and myself."

Steven's eyes widened marginally. "Oh no, that's ok. I mean I have a lot of homework and Quidditch practice... not to mention the game Saturday. First of the season. Couldn't miss that! You understand..."

"Somehow that's what I thought you'd say. That would be why I didn't bother going through the tedium of asking first. So... since Miss Granger will be having a vastly greater job to be going about while on this trip... it seems only fitting that your detention be increased as well. To be fair, you should be having to have detention every free moment of the school week and all day Saturday and Sunday." He paused for a moment, letting the boy's eyes bug a bit as he was obviously trying furiously to formulate a proper rebuttal. "Unfortunately there is a limit to the amount of time per day you can be kept in detention..." He waited for Steven's sigh of relief before going on, "You will report to Mr. Filch for detention for four hours a day during the week, six hours a day on the weekend."

"What!?!?!?" Steven yelled indignantly.

"That is the limits set forth in the rule book. Since Miss Granger will be serving much longer hours, it is the least you can do."

"But I have Quidditch! What about the game?" He demanded a bit desperately.

"You can still have Mr. Entwhistle cover for you if he wishes on days you have a game or official practices. On your free nights, I suggest you arrive for detention quite promptly. I hear Mr. Filch has been in a rather foul mood since that little ceiling incident." Snape leaned closer, "And may I remind you that these detentions were agreed upon between your father and myself. If you wish to debate it, you will need to involve him in the matter. Feel free to. In fact, there are certain issues that came up recently that I'd very much like to talk to him about when I get the chance, so that would work out just fine for me."

Steven fell silent, just glaring at him while his mind worked on ways to get out of it. This could still work out really. All he had to do was wait until Snape was gone, then get Quidditch practices trumped up.

He still fumed at Snape's audacity at trying to penalize him still more. He glared after the man as he walked away, taking his seat at the head table. "Too bad those bloody demons had to interfere." He grumbled hatefully. "I was so close to getting rid of him! And that bloody prat Nott... that would have been sweet! If they would have finished off those two and Granger as well..." He said, a little malicious grin spreading over his lips as he imagined it.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Steven looked over at Kevin in surprise, "Huh?"

"Come off it. Everyone knows there's no way those bloody things got into Snape's closet on their own. They were _put_ there." Kevin said, watching him carefully.

Steven narrowed his eyes at him. "They said there was a break in the wards. That's how those things and those bloody demons got in."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Those demons have been there for at least a week and a half. I saw them."

Steven's eyes grew calculating and a bit excited. "You could testify then! Keeping things like that on the school grounds has to be illegal. I'll owl my father and..."

"And he'll ask how you found out when you're not supposed to be anywhere near me, remember?" Kevin asked with an edge of exasperation.

"Oh yeah..." Steven muttered, "Well... maybe we could say you..."

"No. Don't waste your time scheming, Steven. I'm not testifying against Snape." Kevin said with finality.

Steven glared at him a bit irritably.

"Listen... I... I didn't really want to bring this up like this... but... I mean I think this is as good a time as any..." Kevin started, becoming highly uneasy. "Steven... I..." He took a deep breath and sighed it out, looking Steven in the eyes. "I'll always be your friend, you know that, right?"

Steven was still eyeing him warily, really not liking the vibe he was getting. "Ok..." He agreed tentatively.

Kevin nodded, then dropped his eyes. "There's been a lot going on lately... and... I think... maybe friends is... um... _all_ we should be..." He said with significance.

Steven's eyes narrowed still more. "_You're_ giving _me_ the boot?!?" He asked incredulously.

"Don't take it like that..." Kevin sighed.

"Oh, obviously I'm over reacting. How exactly am I supposed to take that then?" Steven asked, sitting back and folding his arms over his chest, his tone bitingly sarcastic.

Kevin's expression became markedly less apologetic. "Oh come off it! You and I both know your father would kill me on the spot if he knew the extent of our relationship!"

"Oh, so you're breaking up with my father then." Steven spat.

Kevin's voice dropped, "Why are you doing this, Steven?" He asked softly. "We both know that all I am to you is a convenient shag. There are no deeper feelings and there never will be. I tried to convince myself otherwise, but I was just deluding myself. I'm tired of living in denial."

Steven just glared pointedly away.

Kevin reached out, resting his hand on Steven's shoulder. "Like I said before... I'm still your friend. I'm not going to just bail out on you and walk away. We can still study together and... I know how much Quidditch means to you, and I'm not going to welch out on that either. I made a promise and I'll keep it... I'll still take your detentions if you need me to... I just don't think we should _shag_ anymore."

"This is because of what Johansen did, isn't it? Cause I can't get it up. It's almost worn off, I'll have you know!"

Kevin rubbed his hands over his face and sighed, then dropped his hands. "No, Steven. That isn't it. If you want to know the real problem... it's... well... I'm not a bloody _girl!"_

"I know that!" Steven said with a snort.

"No. I don't think you do." Kevin said gently. "Or if you do, you ignore the fact. Listen... I may like boys, but I've never wanted, nor will I ever want to become a girl. Neither of us will ever be happy in this relationship and I think you know that already. _I'm a boy_, Steven. Some day soon I'll be a _man_. I need someone who actually _likes_ that about me."

Steven just glared at his plate until Kevin finally got the message and got up and left. Steven shifted his glare up to the boy's retreating back. He'd get that bloody faggot back for doing this to him! What right did he have dumping him?!? Kevin should be the one getting dumped! It was so bloody infuriating that he'd beat Steven to it. No unworthy little bastard spurned a Cornfoot like that and got away with it! He'd teach him! Not yet though... he'd string him along, playing complacent so long as he needed him. He certainly didn't want to have to actually serve his own detentions, especially not for the next week or so! But that was ok. It gave him more time to think up and appropriate punishment. More time to plan. His father had always taught him that patience was a virtue.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was getting a bit jittery with excitement by the time she hurried to the Entrance Hall to meet to go into Hogsmeade. She knew it wasn't a simple pleasure outing, but the prospect was exciting nonetheless. She was a little surprised to spot Crabbe and Goyle waiting with the others.

Draco saw the direction of her curious gaze as she came to a stop before them and gave a little amused sneer, "You don't think we're going to do a bunch of hauling about of heavy objects without help, do you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, of course not. Wouldn't want a Malfoy to have to stoop to manual labor and actually break a sweat!"

Crabbe was looking a bit curiously at Draco and Goyle, obviously wondering why her comments weren't ruffling feathers. They just looked vaguely amused.

"Wouldn't want to look like a commoner, now would I?" Draco replied blithely.

She just gave a little snort.

"We all present and accounted for?" Snape asked as he appeared from the Dungeon stairway, striding over briskly. He only bothered looking up from his list when he came to a stop before them. "Very well. For expedience sake, we'll split into three groups. I expect you all back and in your afternoon classes, so no excessive dawdling. There should be ample time to fill the list I provide you with and get your own shopping, if any, done as well." He handed a short list to Hermione, "You will be partnered with Mr. Goyle." He handed the next list (a noticeably shorter one) to Blaise, "You will be with Mr. Crabbe." He paused at this, shifting forward. "Go off wandering and you may find yourself replaced on the trip, keep that in mind, won't you?" Blaise pouted theatrically, but looked over his list dutifully. "Mr. Crabbe, don't let him out of your sight, got it?" Crabbe grinned and nodded.

Snape straightened, "Mr. Malfoy and myself will fill the remainder of the list." He said, handing a considerably longer list to Draco to peruse, "Have everything on the lists put on my Hogwarts tab. The items I have marked should be mailed directly to my summer home. The establishments that carry these items should all know how to address the packages. Any questions?"

Hermione bit her lip, looking down at the list. There were only perhaps a dozen items on the list, though they looked like they might be bulkier ones. She was just eager to be getting started! She looked up in surprise when Snape moved closer to them, lowering his voice. "Be on your guard. Most of you may be protected, but there is still a war going on out there."

Hermione swallowed a bit thickly. It was a bit unsettling to be reminded of that, but she knew he had good reason to. She glanced back at some of the passing Gryffindors who were all watching their group curiously. She was a bit glad when he finally led them out the doors and into the crisp air. It was chilly, but not bad for this time of year really. She could barely even see her breath as they made their way across the grounds and out the gates.

She found herself hanging back a bit, keeping unconsciously closer to Goyle once they were clear of the gates. This was somehow worlds different than going on a Hogsmeade weekend. There were only six of them instead of a whole slew for one, and she was only just realizing how easy it would be for a group their size to be taken. She'd never even noticed what a tactically compromising position they were in... winding through this little stretch of forest to the town, trees that could easily hold enemies on both sides, few people within screaming distance.

"Calm down, Granger." Goyle whispered, making Hermione start a bit. "I've got your back."

She shot him a smile as he gave her a little pat on the back, his large hand feeling reassuringly strong.

"Once you have completed your shopping," Snape began as they reached the edge of the village, "We will meet back at the Three Broomsticks. I would like to be heading back to Hogwarts in one hour, so do try to wrap it up before that."

There was a general grumble of ascent. Hermione looked at her watch, and by the time she looked up, the other two pairs had already broken off and headed out purposefully about their assigned tasks. She took a deep breath and sighed it out. Not much dawdling with this lot. Well, it wasn't as if she expected Snape to sit down and chat with her over a spot of tea. She pushed aside the ridiculous desire to follow after him. She would be having plenty of time with him soon. That thought made her insides squirm with anticipation.

"That way."

Hermione looked over at Goyle in surprise, suddenly realizing she'd just been standing there in thought. "Huh?"

"They sell those at Turin's Apothecary supply." He said, pointing to the first item on the list in her hand, "It's just off the main strip down that way."

"Let's go then." She said bracingly, hurrying off in that direction.

With Goyle's surprisingly knowledgeable help, the items on the list proved rather easy to come by. Hermione packed away the last item, a set of four wickedly sharp titanium blades in a carved wooden case, in the bag Goyle had brought as he signed for the items to be shipped. The decent sized metal contraptions the proprietor was boxing up looked unsettlingly like some kind of animal traps. She supposed that might well be what they were. Not all ingredients came from plants after all. She certainly hoped she didn't wind up being the one having to disembowel whatever beast those were made to ensnare.

"Are there any other clothing stores in Hogsmeade?" She asked as she tried to heave the rather heavy bag onto her shoulder. They had already tried the shop where Harry had bought Dobby socks all those ages ago, but as expected they didn't carry swim wear.

Goyle snagged the bag from her, throwing it onto his back as if it were nothing as he contemplated. "There is that one down at the other end, but..." He shook his head, "Na. It's a real ritzy place with outlandish prices. I mean I'm no Draco financially, but I could afford their stuff easy enough. I just don't like all the fuss they make. I get a mite uncomfortable when people start getting all smarmy with me and the like. Besides which, I don't think they carry that kind of stuff. Mostly just for folks lookin to get dressed to the nines."

"Oh..." Hermione sighed. What was she to do? She supposed she could just wear a T-shirt and some cut offs... but she really hated to wear something so coarse. For one, Draco was sure to tease her!

"How we doin for time?"

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Time isn't an issue. We've already gotten everything on Snape's list and we could have a further thirty five minutes of shopping and still make it back on time. Problem is, no one carries the one thing I need!"

"Don't know what to tell you. Sorry. Why don't we just look around. Maybe you'll spot something you need." Goyle suggested.

Hermione sighed and nodded. She really couldn't think of anything she would need that she didn't have, but then she'd never been on a real foraging trip. She didn't even have a clue what most of the stuff on Snape's list was even for. She looked down the road in one direction, trying to spot anything that looked promising. No, nothing that direction. As she was turning to look the other way, something caught her eye down the narrow road before her. There was a man standing a ways down it, half hidden behind a slow moving group of obviously inebriated men. He was peering into a storefront, but she could have sworn he had been looking in their direction. He looked naggingly familiar. Once the group had passed him and she got a good look at him, recognition was almost instantaneous.

"Isn't that...?" She trailed off, glancing around at the other Hogsmeade visitors and citizens walking around them.

"What? Looking to score a bottle of fire whiskey for the road at the Hogs Head? Cause if that's the plan, save yourself the trouble... and the trip to St. Mungo's. I'll spot you a couple of bottles of something better." Goyle said distractedly, still looking around for a likely store.

Hermione glanced down the side street again. The man was walking away. Her eyes trailed up, catching on the sign of the establishment he was passing. "Is that a bookstore?" She asked in surprise. She really hadn't seen it before, and considering her fixation on books that was dead shocking. Especially since it was practically right across from the Hog's Head, which she had gone to for the Dumbledore's Army meeting the year before.

"Oh bloody Hell, you're not _that_ desperate for some reading material, are you?" Goyle said in amused exasperation. "Cause I rather doubt Snape would take too kindly to my taking you down that street. Not exactly the nicest of places, if you can't tell by all those sorry sods on the piss in the middle of the bloody day."

Hermione glanced at her watch again, then reached out and took his hand. "We have time to stop at the bookstore." She said, leading him down the street.

She heard his breath catch slightly in his throat and knew he'd finally caught on. She released his hand as she reached the door to the rather downtrodden looking bookstore. "Why don't you wait out here for me." She suggested, holding out her hand for the bag.

He let her take it, trying hard not to look down the little alleyway across from the bookstore that the man had disappeared down. "Sure. I'll... um... be around."

She gave him a little smile, then went into the dusty shop. A small, battered brass bell chimed discordantly as she entered. She quickly set the heavy pack down, then slipped over through the narrow aisle, peering through the little bit of window still visible between the towering bookrack and the wall. She could see Goyle slipping into the alley. A large figure loomed forth from the shadows. Hermione couldn't help but smile as Goyle's father emerged, wrapping his son in a hug.

"Shopping or hiding?"

The voice was soft, but Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin nonetheless.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you."

Hermione shifted around, trying to see the man speaking to her. He was mostly hidden behind towering stacks of books that covered what she assumed was probably the sales counter. His voice was pleasant enough at least. "Sorry... I'm just... um, looking I guess. Waiting for a friend."

"Well feel free to browse. It makes my day if anyone even bothers to stop in to use the loo. I'm here if you need anything or have any questions."

"Um... thanks." Hermione said a bit tentatively. Well, it _was_ a bookstore, so she might as well look around. As soon as she really bothered to take a good look around she was stunned by the variety and sheer number of books packed into the rather small shop. The bookshelves were all cram-packed, still more books piled up on little tables, ledges and anywhere else they could possibly go. Despite the haphazard placement, the books, though used, looked in relatively good condition.

She wandered through the stacks, too dazed by the sheer variety available to actually pick one out to peruse. Well, she certainly found where she intended to spend the majority of her future Hogsmeade time! What she couldn't figure out is how she hadn't heard of this place before! There were just so many books she hadn't read before... it was intimidating! What she needed was something specific to look for. Unfortunately, she didn't have any reports to write at the moment.

Suddenly she remembered something she had wanted to read more on... and the few books she'd found with mentions of the subject in the Hogwarts library had been somewhat less than completely informative. Unfortunately, she couldn't seem to figure out the filing system being utilized.

"Looking for something specific now, are you? What's the subject?"

Hermione blushed and looked over, but from this angle the proprietor was completely obscured by books. "Um... just trying to figure out how these are filed..." She paused, "How did you know I was looking for something anyway?"

"Your browsing pattern changed. Increased pace, frequent changes in direction. Not too difficult to tell with these floorboards. To answer your other question, the system appears to only make sense to me, so just tell me what you're looking for and I'll tell you where it is."

"Oh... um..." She blushed darker still. Looking for it was one thing... admitting out loud what she was looking for was quite another!

Sensing her hesitation in the matter, he spoke again in that same soft, undeniably reassuring voice, "Come along. The pursuit of knowledge, no matter what kind, is a noble cause. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I swear I'll not laugh. Unless of course you're looking for some vulgar 'romance novel'. I _will_ laugh at you then. Quite loudly and derisively. I don't carry that kind of bumf."

"No! Nothing like that!" She replied immediately, blushing and looking towards the front of the store, then at her watch. Well, what could it hurt? "I'm curious about... um... incubi."

"Ah... fascinating creatures. It's quite stunning how few researchers have bothered to put any time or thought into that particular subject. One bloke did have a very interesting theory though... he hypothesized that the only reason there were witches and wizards at all was because incubi and succubi had mated with humans, integrating their own blood into ours until their magic began manifesting in our descendants, even generations after the last of the readily apparent heredity had vanished from the bloodline. Don't know if I buy that, but it's an interesting idea, is it not?"

Hermione pondered that for a moment. Well, that would certainly explain the rampant promiscuity amongst the purebloods... "But I know I don't have any incubus in _my_ blood!"

"How can you be absolutely sure? Many women who have little 'encounters' with them don't exactly spread the knowledge around."

"But I'm _Muggleborn_. My parents _obviously_ weren't part incubus!"

"So far as you know. The blood diluted down far enough might result in the magic not being obvious in the children. These apparent 'Muggles' could simply be carriers displaying no magical abilities of their own. Somewhere down the line two of those with this 'recessive' magic have kids together, their recessive magics mix and and voila! The magic resurfaces. Magic is a very insidious creature. I could see something along those lines happening."

Well, she didn't know if she could see the validity in that theory, but she didn't really have time to debate it. Goyle would probably be coming back any minute. "That's a very interesting theory, but I'm on an outing from Hogwarts, so I really haven't much time. Could you tell me where books on them might be?"

"You're in the right isle. Go a further four feet or so towards the back, they will be on your left."

"Oh. Thanks." She said, taking another couple of paces in the indicated direction, then turning and scanning the spines of the books to her left. There were so many of them! When she looked closer at the shelf just before her, she saw that the smaller books were even two rows deep! How did he expect her to find what she was looking for in all of this?

After a few minutes she peered at her watch again, then sighed. She had been hoping to get at least one book for reading material for the trip, but she didn't see that happening at this rate. She had yet to see anything that looked to contain information on incubi. Finally, she gave up. "I can't find them, and I'm almost out of time. Could you please show me where they are?"

She heard him take a deep breath and sigh it out. "Very well, just promise me you won't scream or anything. I get that sometimes. I find it very disconcerting."

"Why would I scream?" Hermione asked warily.

"I'm not exactly the handsomest bloke around. Well, you've been warned." He said with a hint of resignation in his voice. She heard a book being closed and set aside, then the creaking of his chair as he rose. She could just see the very top of his head as he moved over to the side. Ok, she didn't scream when he limped into sight, but she couldn't say she wasn't aghast. He looked like he could have been a rather attractive man... tall and slim with shaggy brown hair and what looked to be a rather gentle face... but it was marred by terrible scars. She didn't know what, other than a werewolf, could leave such marks on a wizard... but the deep, dark pink scars were too haphazard and just not set right for claw marks. One of his eyes was a warm hazel... the other was covered in a thick white film and obviously blind, several scars marring the skin and crisscrossing over it. He had a very short beard, but it only served to set several thick scars that cut through it to much greater contrast. He came over slowly with a rather pronounced limp. He was watching her with his good eye, obviously to see if his appearance frightened her. She carefully schooled her expression, looking over towards the bookcase and waiting for him to point out the section.

"Here's a couple." He said, reaching up onto the shelf just above her eye level.

She accepted the two books he handed her, feeling a little odd when she noticed the hand holding them out to her was missing the pinky and middle finger. She surreptitiously glanced over at his other hand while he looked for more books. It looked like it had been chopped nearly in half. The thumb and index fingers were fine, but half of his middle finger was missing, and the other two, along with a good portion of the hand, were simply gone. She pulled her eyes away and blushed as she saw his eye upon her.

"It's alright. You can look if you like. I'm well used to it by now." He said with a little shrug.

She could tell by his voice that he really didn't mind. She hesitantly let her eyes trail back over to his hands. "Um... do you mind if I ask... um..."

He gave her a sad little smile, "War. It's not pretty, is it?"

"Did you fight in a battle?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Na. Nothing so gallant. My parents were against Voldemort, so my whole family got snatched up. They tortured me for days."

"What information could you have been hiding that was worth that?" She asked before she could stop herself.

He gave a little humorless laugh. "Don't you think I would have talked if I could say something that would make it stop? They never asked any questions. I mean I was fourteen! What could I have known that would be worth their while? They were just doing it for jollies. If the war hadn't ended so abruptly, the Death Eaters scrambling to hide the blood on their hands, I most certainly would have died there. Managed to escape in the confusion. Barely got away at that... they were going through the holding cells, killing all of the captives so they couldn't identify them and testify. Only me, my little sister and older brother got out. My sister managed to find herself a husband and took over the family sweet shop next door, I got the bookstore."

"What does your brother do?"

He looked over at her, and the sadness in his gaze told her immediately she'd asked a bad question. "Nothing. Killed himself couple months after the war ended. Not everyone can handle living like... well like this." He said, touching the scars on his face with a couple of his remaining fingers. "He was even worse off. Well, not so much in his outward appearance... but they'd removed a few _particular_ bits he apparently didn't feel he could live without."

Hermione's jaw dropped. It was just... just appalling! "You mean they...?" She couldn't even bring herself to say it, "Did they do that to all the male captives?"

"Not right away. In case you're asking, I still have those _particular_ bits. Not that they do me much good, but that's something anyway." He gave a slight shrug, then looked her over. "You're a bit of an odd duck, you know that?"

"Odd?" She asked, perplexed.

"Reading up on demons and talking about the war. Two things people rarely do, especially nowadays. Most folk hereabouts try to pretend things like demons and the atrocities of war don't exist. Ignore them and they go away, right? They won't even come in my shop because they don't want to be reminded of what happened before... what's started happening again. Hell, I say the name Voldemort and it'll send most of them running for the hills."

"But you're not afraid to say his name?" She asked curiously. She would expect he would be even more frightened of the man since he knew first hand what he and his minions were capable of.

He gave a little snort, "Why would I be? I'm not really afraid of much anymore. I came face to face with death and learned to accept it. It's there and it's coming for me sooner or later. Coming for us all, really. What's the point in fearing the inevitable? Besides, whether it comes for me tonight or in another hundred years, I'll almost welcome it really. Once I pass on, I'll be whole again... I'll be with my family again. Why should I fear that? Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to go snuffing myself. Too many people who do that wind up ghosts who can't get where they're supposed to be. Besides... I figure this life's still got merit... I mean I can still hold a book... still read it... and there's a book or two in here I haven't read yet." He said, nodding his head towards the untold quantities of books.

"Well... books are certainly a good reason to go on. I mean who knows if they'll be there where ever we go next?" Hermione asked in a considering tone.

"My point exactly. You'd be surprised how few people understand me when I tell them that. Well, any time you're about and would like to chat, feel free to stop in. I don't get a whole lot in the way of conversation as I'm sure you can imagine. For now, from the way you've been checking your watch, I'd say you're about to be late. This one here mentions that incubus/wizard theory I mentioned." He said, pointing to the green book in her hands, "The other has some rather superficial observations... the rest only have mentions here and there I'm afraid." He said, indicating about half of the shelf before her. Now that she looked, the titles did seem to indicate they had information on demons, though they looked more general, "Like I said, few people bother to study them."

"Do any of them mention a third gender?" Hermione asked curiously. No use beating around the bush about it. "A neuter one?"

He looked over at her in surprise. "Now where did you hear about accubi?"

"Accubi?" Hermione asked.

"Have you read something about them?" He asked, looking suddenly very interested.

"No... I just... well I know someone who... um... told me about them a bit, so I wanted to see if I could find any books about them." She said evasively.

He eyed her appraisingly for a long moment, then gave a slight nod, "Do you have a few moments?"

She glanced at her watch. Eighteen minutes to get to the Three broomsticks. Well, if she walked fast she could easily make it there in three. "A few."

"Wait here. I have something in the back I think you'd be interested in." He said, quickly limping off and disappearing behind the stacks of books once more.

Hermione looked over the books once more while she waited. She peeked into the one he had mentioned was rather 'superficial', then put it back in its place on the shelf. Anybody who used writing that flowery usually was much more in appearances (and themselves) than hard facts in her experience. She opened the green book and started leafing through it.

"Such interest. I'm flattered."

Hermione started, turning her head and coming face to face with a rather familiar set of soft blue-green eyes. "Freya!" Hermione hissed in shock, quickly looking over to make sure the proprietor wasn't in sight, then back at him. Well, the eyes were like he was in male form, but his features had become much more gender neutral, his hair now the black of his 'Freya' form, though only shoulder length. He looked like an odd mix between the two forms actually. She was relieved to see he was at least wearing clothes, though they looked very generic. His wings and tail were also surprisingly not showing, leaving him looking almost normal. "What are you doing here?"

"You were thinking about me and I was in the neighborhood... quite bored too, actually." 'He' replied.

"You're the one who was being a stick in the mud!"

Hermione spun around, spotting what looked like a girl with short blond hair draped across the tops of a number of stacks of books that happened to be somewhat even. She doubted one could climb on top of them and settle down like this girl was without knocking them over, but then from the wings trailing down, she doubted this girl had had to climb. She was wearing some semblance of a 'dress', but it looked more like a bit of sheet draped on her. There was tall incubus standing beside her wearing vague robes, his tail curled about his ankle as he leafed through a book with mild interest. His skin was so black it looked almost unnatural, making his teeth and the whites of his eyes look brilliant in comparison.

"My vote is still the beach." The black one said without looking up.

"Wha... what... umm..." Hermione looked back to Freya, "What are you all doing here?"

Freya shrugged, "We were just hanging out and I thought I'd stop in since I was on your mind."

"But... but what are _they_ doing here?" She asked, looking pointedly at the other two. Whatever would she do if someone were to walk in and see her here with a group of demons? "And... I mean it's broad daylight!"

Freya gave an amused snort, "We may be traditionally nocturnal 'hunters', but... I mean do you think we simply cease to exist during the day? You act as if you think we are all just some dark, lone, shadow skulking creatures who do nothing but shag and hunt for our next 'victim'. What kind of a life would that be? I mean this may sound like sacrilege, but there _is_ more to life than shagging!"

The black incubus gave a slight snort and muttered, "Not _much_ more..."

Freya grinned at him, then looked back to Hermione, "Anyway, so I was just hanging out with my mates, trying to find something interesting to occupy our time. Don't you ever do anything like that?"

Hermione blinked. That was such a... well _normal_ thing to do that it was rather mind boggling. She looked over as mist coalesced beside her, forming into the succuba. She didn't even object as the girl took the book from her hand and began leafing through it. Her eyes drifted down as the girl leaned casually against the bookcase. The material of her 'dress' was loose, but there was a definite slight bulge to her midriff.

Freya caught the direction of her gaze. He grinned. "Ya... she was whining, so we knocked her up."

"You...?" She asked, shocked. "But Goyle said..."

"It's not Goyle's. It's ours." He said, indicating the black incubus once more browsing the books in a rather bored fashion. "It's nice when the first one's a pure demon anyway. That way it'll be able to live on our plane and she won't have to worry about it leaving the nest too soon. The half bloods often tend to want to move out and live with the humans sooner or later. I mean she's nearly _eighteen_, so she's _well_ overdue for a kid, but she was so afraid it would just wander off if she let a human father it. Succubi are so _clingy_ at this age..."

The girl stuck her tongue out at him before going back to the book.

"So when you said 'mates'..." Hermione said tentatively.

"I meant friends." Freya replied.

"Friends who shag?" She asked dubiously.

"Best kind to have, aren't they? The only kind really in my opinion. I mean how can you be truly bonded to someone without enjoying the occasional blissful union? Sex and having children together makes any friendship stronger."

Ok, they were definitely a different species! Bloody Hell, if all friends shagged... the over-population would be terrible!

"That's probably the real reason for my gender." Freya suggested, making Hermione blush at how easy it was to pick up on her thoughts. "If neuters weren't so devilishly rare, yet required to accomplish fertilization, we would overwhelm the whole bloody planet, now wouldn't we?"

"Probably." Hermione said, her blush darkening.

She looked over worriedly as she heard the proprietor returning. "You have to..." She whispered quickly, but then fell silent as she turned her head back. She spun around, combing the room with her eyes, but they were gone. She tried to school her expression as the man limped into view.

"Here it is." He said, gingerly handing her a very old looking book. There was a leather strap about it, and obviously for good reason. Notes and clippings and the like had been crammed between the pages, making the open end nearly twice as thick as the spine.

"What is it?" She asked curiously. It was unmarked except for a crest branded into the middle of the worn leather cover.

"This..." He said with a definite hint of reverence in his voice, "Is the personal journal of Sir Delain Seroche."

She ran her fingers over the crest. "Should I know him?" She asked, feeling a bit embarrassed that she hadn't a clue whom he was talking about.

He smiled, "I suppose not. You _should_ have, but he never published. This is the one and only copy of this information you will ever come across. Not sure whatever happened to him. The book was in my father's safe when I inherited the place. It simply left off, probably when he died, with just five pages left in the book. He filled it with so much information that the lack of ending isn't too disappointing though. He is the only wizard I've ever heard of who did a comprehensive study on incubi and succubi... and coined the term accubi. Of course no one else on this planet except me, and you now, probably knows that."

He took a deep breath and sighed it out fondly. "I've read that book so many times I know it front to back. That man was brilliant and unflinching. If only we had more people like him in the world perhaps we would have a better understanding of... well everything. Too many people are willing to just take the easy way out and fall back on old, used explanations so they don't have to figure things out for themselves... but not that man. Some of the illustrations may be... um... a bit _racy_ for you I'm afraid. Like I said, unflinching."

She had to smile at the lively interest in his expression. It was funny, the more she talked to this man, the less she noticed his scars. His good humor, obvious intellect and avid interest all seemed so out of keeping with what you would expect someone with his appearance to be like. Many people with such grievous injuries became withdrawn, bitter and sullen... perhaps it was just that it was so rare to find someone who had similar scholarly inclinations, but she was already taking a liking to this man. She wished she had more time, as she was sure she could spend hours lost in conversation with him.

"I would love to read this..." Hermione said, caressing the cover longingly. What lost knowledge must such a book hold? "We don't get to come in to town that often, but we get a couple of hours on Saturdays when it's allowed... could I come by and read it?"

He gave her a little smile. "I would never say no to a visit."

"Can I read that when you're done?"

Hermione started slightly but didn't bother to look as Freya rested his head on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't know your friend was here already." The proprietor said a bit uneasily, "Must have been too far back to hear the bell."

"I thought you were gone." She hissed to Freya, her cheeks turning beet red.

"How could I be gone? I didn't say goodbye, now did I? Take me for someone rude, do you?" Freya asked in a slightly teasing voice. He slipped out from behind her and took the book from her hands, looking at it and letting out a little laugh. "Imagine that... _Seroche_... I've heard of him. Can't believe you found his journal! There are some folks back home who will be very happy to hear this thing's resurfaced. We thought it'd been burned! Now _that_ was a man dedicated to his work! I shagged one of his grandkids once."

Hermione couldn't help but notice the way the man's gaze was traveling avidly over Freya. Freya's tail and wings were still hidden, but she could tell that he was still putting two and two together.

Hermione cleared her throat uneasily. "Um... so would it be alright if I came by and read it? I could send you an owl when I know when the visits will be so..."

"No." He said softly, then his gaze shifted over to her. "You can stop by any time you like, but as far as that book goes..." He glanced over at Freya again, who'd looked up at him at this. "I want you to take it with you."

Hermione jaw dropped a bit. "Take it with me?"

He looked back at her again and nodded. "Keep it. It's doing no good lying about in my safe. Find a way to keep that knowledge from being lost and I'll be happy. I have a feeling it will be safe in your hands." He said, his eyes drifting back over to Freya again.

"But something like this... I'd never have enough to buy it..." Hermione said, unable to even estimate what the book would cost.

He shook his head. "You're not buying it, I'm _giving_ it to you. I just sold quite a number of books to an old friend, so I'm not hurting for money right now. Besides, I'd much rather it go to someone who will read it and value it than whatever rich collector would actually have enough money to pay what that's worth. I've had it more than long enough. It should be _shared_, not secreted away and forgotten."

Freya grinned, reaching his hand out, "I'm called Freya."

The man took his hand and Freya shook it, completely unfazed by the missing fingers.

"And what's _your_ name?"

The man looked over in surprise as the succuba slipped up beside him, standing very close.

He actually blushed slightly, "Um... I'm... Troy."

Hermione noted the succuba had put away her wings, but her appearance had changed significantly as well. She was a bit taller, thin and willowy, though still a good four inches shorter than Troy. Her hair had turned coppery, cascading half way down her back in soft curls, her face slightly impish with a button nose and full lips, her eyes almost a bit overly large and liquid blue, a fine dusting of freckles across her cheekbones. Judging from his reaction, she had obviously based the appearance on desires from Troy's mind.

He couldn't seem to stop himself from looking her over. She smiled as his gaze paused on her abdomen. She took his hand and placed it on her belly, though she looked no more than perhaps four months along. She grinned as she saw to little smile tugging at Troy's lips. "It's my first."

"Congratulations." He said sincerely.

"Do you like children?" She asked.

Troy gave a little nod, "I come from a large family... always figured I'd have a big family too when I grew up... things just didn't work out that way..." He said, slipping his hand away with a little hint of sadness.

"Aw... you're still young..." She said sympathetically, stroking her fingers down his cheek. She didn't seem to notice the scars he bore any more than Freya had. She leaned a little closer, sniffing, then grinned, "You smell like chocolate."

He let out a little amused breath. "Caught me at lunch I'm afraid. My sister owns the sweet shop next door. She sends over care packages. She thinks I'm too thin."

"She sends you chocolate?" She asked with obvious interest, "Is there... any left?"

He blinked in surprise, "Ya, sure. Lots. Would you like some?"

He took the little trill she made and the way she started bouncing on her tiptoes as affirmation and headed back towards the little alcove he'd been sitting in. They followed after him. When they rounded the stacks of books, she could see he had a comfortable little nook for himself. There was a good strong reading lamp of course, along with several stacks of books he was obviously in the process of reading through. Next to his ancient, yet very comfortable looking armchair there was a half eaten danish and an open box of chocolates. The box was rather large, and it looked as if he'd only eaten a couple of pieces so far.

The succubi looked beside herself with desire and indecision as he held the box up for her. She bit her lip, then finally picked a nice big dark chocolate piece. Troy offered it over to them. Hermione took a random piece, much more interested in watching Freya. He seemed just as interested in the chocolate as the succuba. She watched with amusement as he slipped the chocolate in his mouth and chewed, his expression almost rapturous. She looked over as she felt something brush her shoulder. The black incubus was standing there, eyeing her chocolate. She let out a little amused sound and handed it to him. She didn't even know demons ate!

"Um... ya... they're pretty good..." Troy said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

Hermione looked over and stifled a chuckle. The succuba had moved decidedly closer to him, undulating up against him like a contented cat as she ate her chocolate.

Freya let out a shuddering sigh of bliss, "Doesn't use her powers, does she?"

Troy looked over, "Hmm?" he asked, confused by the question.

"The one who makes these chocolates. She's magical, but doesn't use her powers."

"Um... ya... my sister. She lost the use of her voice. She can't cast. How did you know that?"

Freya licked his fingers contentedly. "You can smell it... you can _taste_ it. She makes these by hand with care... and her built up powers infuse the chocolate..." He sucked on his finger to get every last molecule of chocolate, then sighed, "Now that's bliss..." He purred, then glanced up at the Succubus who was just finishing her own chocolate, already eyeing the box once more. He grinned, "If you have any fudge, she's yours." He said with amusement.

"Um... there's a box right there if you'd like..." Troy said, looking decidedly flustered by the girl's overly friendly attentions.

Her eyes shot wide and darted over to the indicated white box. She opened it and there was indeed about a pound and a half of fudge inside. She grabbed up one of the small pieces that had been cut and put it in her mouth, then shuddered almost orgasmically. She savored it for a moment as the other two looked on enviously, then turned abruptly and shoved Troy back a bit. Caught by surprise, he overbalanced and fell into his chair. She pounced on him, straddling his lap and capturing his lips before he could even speak. He quickly ceased all struggling.

"We should go." Freya whispered to Hermione in a mischievous tone, "This is about to get decidedly adult rated..."

Hermione couldn't help but grin as Troy's arms slipped around the succuba, pulling her close. She got the feeling he wouldn't be lonely anymore.

"He said it was next door. Let's go." The black one said, striding towards the door. Even as he walked, he started shifting... by the time 'he' reached the door, he was most definitely female. His robes had changed to a somewhat gossamer, sarong-type dress, leaving very little of his now very curvaceous, and even Hermione had to admit stunningly attractive, form to the imagination. When the black demon stepped out into the sunlight, the apparel became just this side of indecent.

Hermione looked over as Freya flipped the sign on the door to 'closed', picked up her pack and ushered her out, the lock clicking as he pulled it shut behind them. She looked down as he held the journal out to her. "Tell me when you're done, won't you?"

She took it, holding it protectively close. She couldn't believe Troy had just given it to her! Then again, he was right... it was doing no good there. She wondered if there was any way she could get it published. She glanced over when Freya just stood there. Freya was once more in 'her' female incarnation. Hermione looked over and blushed as Freya waved to someone. Goyle was coming out of the alley, looking at her, obviously stunned to see her there.

He looked both ways, then hurried over. "What are you doing here?" He whispered, taking the bag from her.

"Just hanging out with your little friend Granger here." Freya said offhandedly, then flipped her hair back in an obviously alluring fashion and batted her eyelashes at him. "There's a sweet shop next door." She breathed seductively.

He glanced over at the shop in question, then back at her. "Ok..." He said, obviously puzzled as to her point.

"They sell _chocolate_." she breathed significantly.

"Most sweet shops do..." He said, still puzzled.

"Yes, but not like these... they're special... hand made in the old traditional fashion... there's a _world_ of difference!" She said, cuddling up to him.

Hermione rolled her eyes when he still appeared a bit puzzled. "Oh for Merlin's sake! Buy her some bloody chocolates already!"

"Oh... sure." He said in surprise.

Freya let out a little triumphant giggle and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the shop.

Hermione paused next to the black incubus (though it was hard to think of 'him' as an incubus when he looked like a female super model). "Aren't you coming?" She asked curiously, noting the way she was lounging up against the sweet shop window.

"In a moment." She said, flipping her long ebony locks over her shoulder and grinning.

"If you don't mind my asking..." Hermione asked tentatively, "Are there different races? Of your kind I mean?"

"Races?"

"Yes, well I mean your skin is very dark, whereas Freya and that succuba were both very pale skinned... I was just wondering if that was heredity?"

'She' smiled. "I happen to _like_ this skin color. The skin color of our 'true' form... the one we change to when we have no lovers to please at the moment, is whatever we believe it to be. Sometimes it matches our parents, sometimes it doesn't... sometimes it changes over time. Would you prefer _purple?_"

Hermione blushed. "No... I just... I was just curious. I don't know much about your kind." She shifted uneasily. "So... I thought you liked chocolates. Why aren't you going in?"

The demon pushed off from the side of the building and sidled up to her. "Do I look like a thief to you?"

Hermione was taken aback. "No!"

"Well those chocolates aren't free, and I don't happen to have any money on me, so I have to wait for the money to _come to me_ if I want the chocolates."

Hermione blinked. "How can money come to you just by standing there waiting?"

The demon turned her around. "That's how." She said mischievously. There were a couple of men emerging from the Hog's Head, looking half laggered and peering at the demon with eager eyes, obviously wondering if they should come over.

Hermione looked back at her, "But aren't you a boy?"

The demon snorted. "Not at the moment. The only difference between me and a succuba is that I can't have babies... and I somehow doubt those two will mind. Don't worry, I'll make it worth their while." she said in a definitely suggestive tone.

The demon strolled over to the door, her hips swaying hypnotically. She paused as she opened the door, looking back at them and smiling before going in. Hermione followed after. The black incubus just went over to the other display case, looking the chocolates over with obvious desire, browsing while she waited for her 'money' to pluck up the courage to come in.

From the way Freya was practically making out with Goyle while the proprietor filled a large box, Hermione guessed she'd already had a couple of sample pieces. The man cleared his throat a bit as he slipped the lid on the box. "Anything else for you?"

Freya broke the kiss. "Fudge!"

"We have that. I have milk or dark, with or without nuts..." The man began.

"Plain and as dark as you've got it." Freya replied immediately.

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Alright then. It comes in half pound, pound and two pound sizes..."

"Two pounds." She said, watching him eagerly as he cut it.

Goyle just chuckled and paid the man while Freya gathered up her treasures, looking positively ecstatic. She rubbed up against him lovingly, "You aren't going to make me eat these all alone, are you?" She said, her voice low and seductive.

He barely stifled a little groan as she pressed up against him. "Ok... you've convinced me. Go wait for me in my room. I'll scive off my afternoon class."

Freya let out a little trill and shifted up, giving him a breath stealing kiss. "Don't be long, lover." She whispered lustily, then she disappeared into mist and flitted away.

The man behind the counter blinked in surprise, but otherwise didn't comment.

Goyle sighed happily, "Think you could send me an assortment at Hogwarts about once a week? I'll owl Gringotts to send you the payment automatically."

The man broke out of his stunned silence, grabbing up a quill and a notepad, "Once a week?"

Goyle nodded. "Your large assortment, heavy on the dark chocolate, once a week, on Saturdays if possible, to Gregory Goyle, Hogwarts."

"Don't forget the fudge." Hermione added with amusement.

"Fudge too." Goyle said, nodding.

He finished his note, then nodded and gave him a warm smile. "No problem. Anything for you, Miss?"

"Oh... sure... I'll try some." Hermione said, looking down into the case. If the demons were going so nutters over the stuff she certainly wanted to try it.

"I'll be outside." Goyle whispered, "I need a little fresh air before we meet up with the others."

She snickered, noting the way he'd pulled his robe closed. After Freya's gratitude she had no doubt he was in need of some nice _cold_ air. "I'll be right there."

She dug in her pocket as he left. She looked up at the sign, "A small assortment, please." She said, counting out the proper amount while he quickly gathered her chocolates. She accepted the box, then smiled, "Oh, and by the way, you might want to send Troy over another assortment tomorrow. I have a feeling he'll be needing it by then."

"Troy?" The man asked in surprise.

"Ya... bookstore next door? He said his sister ran this place..." She glanced over, seeing a young woman peeking out of the back. She smiled and waved. "His new friend really likes your chocolates."

"New friend?" The man repeated sounding a bit stunned once more.

"Mmhmm. Oh, and she _really_ likes fudge." She looked over as the two men from the Hog's head sidled up beside the black demon.

"_She?_"

Hermione nodded, still watching as the men started digging in their pockets for money to buy the incubus chocolates. "I have a feeling you're about to become _very_ popular..." She said, grinning over at the man across the counter. "Thanks for the chocolates, and good luck!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Once again a chapter and a half really. Now I'm gonna go eat a chocolate and go to bed ;P

Note: Information about Runespoors comes from the book _Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them_ by Newt Scamander. Great book. You really should get a copy if you don't have one yet.


	36. Odessa

Chapter 36  
Odessa

Snape's mind was buzzing as he mentally checked and rechecked all of his preparations for the trip. He was pretty sure he had everything in place. He was usually easily capable of coordinating such outings with meticulous care... but he had to admit he'd been a bit distracted with this one. He quickly barred the particularly persistant distraction from his mind, trying valiantly to focus. He was almost to the Great Hall, and Dumbledore's current mental blindness to him or no, he was sure to pick up on his reservations about the trip if Snape didn't banish them from his mind.

He came to a stop suddenly as he caught sight of an all too familiar profile at the top of the stairs. He slowly resumed his ascent, furrowing his brow curiously. Derik was standing there in a plain black robe, leaning against the wall as if waiting... but he wasn't alone. Tish Van Burkina was standing before him and they appeared to be in deep discussion. He wouldn't put it past the girl to flirt with Derik, even if she had any clue how much older he was (She'd even had the audacity to try to flirt with _Snape_ the year before when he'd threatened to owl her parents if she didn't start turning in her assignments). She didn't look even the slightest bit flirty at the moment though. In fact, she looked more serious than he'd ever seen her.

Derik glanced over and spotted him and ended the conversation before Snape could get within earshot. He didn't even bother watching as the girl left (though Snape had rarely seen him miss the opportunity to watch a girl's backside, especially when they were wearing a school uniform skirt as short as hers was), his attention going completely to watching Snape approach.

"What was that about?" Snape asked suspiciously as he came to a stop beside him.

"What? Van Burkina?" Derik grinned, scrubbing his fingers through his hair ruefully, "Ah, yes, well she stumbled across me the other day when I was trying to get out of here after lending you a hand. She figured out I wasn't all that eager to explain my presence to anyone and used it to blackmail me into agreeing to help her out with a legal matter. She's a shrewd little thing."

"Yes, well that doesn't explain why you were talking to her _today_. Dumbledore knows it was you now, so she really hasn't got anything on you anymore."

Derik furrowed his brow. "I _agreed to help_."

Snape rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to argue this with him. "Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Biddles?"

Derik watched the small group of third year Slytherins pass by and on out of hearing range before responding, "Just heard you'd be romping off soon, so I thought I'd get this week's report early. Wouldn't want to fall down on the job first time out." He said with a grin.

"Ah." Snape said, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice. He wondered again at this ponderous and rather illogical method of reporting. Well, at least for this week, he did have something to pass on. "Let's talk somewhere a bit more private, shall we?"

"No problem. Let's use this room." He said, leading Snape into a little unused room off the Entrance Hall.

Snape looked around curiously as they entered. There was a definite hush to the ambiant magic in this room. It felt decidedly odd once Derik had closed the door behind them. The room was obviously already warded, and far more than necessary for a simple conversation. "Any particular reason you picked this room?" Snape asked warily.

"Well, this is the room Adrian used to have a 'chat' with his son when we came to investigate that whole Liberatis mess. He rarely remembers to take his wards back down when he's done with them so I figured it'd save us the trouble. From the feel of them, I'd say he was having a very _intense_ conversation with the boy." He ran his hand along the wall. "I'd say these would even block the detection of the use of Unforgivables, and he's not one to waste effort. Well, this would seem to confirm my theory that he was the one daft enough to hand that potion over to a school child."

"That was my conclusion as well."

Derik grinned over at him. "Well, it doesn't take a rocket scientist... anyway, so what's up? What do you want me to tell the big guy?"

"I will be leaving Hogwarts on a foraging trip for the next four to seven days depending on how it goes. It will be very important that this trip not be interrupted. I will be taking a couple of my students with me, and it will be out of the country, so I will not be able to simply leave to return if called without risking my position. If anything happens to any of them on this trip, there will undoubtedly be a hearing and my position would be in serious jeopardy."

"No calls, no visits. Got it." Derik said with a smirk. "Malfoy's going, isn't he?"

Snape eyed him for a long moment. "Picked that out of my mind, did you?"

Derik snorted in amusement. "No, I just figured with as close as you two are, he'd be the first one to sign up, and your first choice to go as well. You would _know_ if I was picking through your thoughts now, now wouldn't you?"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What _did_ you do to me?"

Derik gave a little shrug. "Just figured as long as I was having to do a complete rebuild I might as well upgrade you a bit. What's the matter? Don't like it?"

"It _has_ come in handy I suppose..." Snape conceded, "I'm just not sure why you did it and if I can trust it."

Derik sighed, "I don't really like my workmanship challenged. It's not going to fall apart or whatever you're afraid it'll do... of course I doubt you'll ever simply take my word for that... but you know what? Too bad. I couldn't put you back the way you were if I tried. As to why I did it... well I thought that'd be obvious."

"And this obvious reason would be...?"

"I gave you mental barriers even _I_ couldn't get through without _serious_ effort because... well, quite frankly I was tired of hearing what you thought of me!"

That certainly wasn't what Snape had been expecting. He couldn't really think of a proper response for it.

Derik sighed after the silence had drawn out a bit. "Don't sweat it. Most people think of me like that or worse. I know I'm far from perfect. I just get really tired of hearing it sometimes. I know my faults. I don't need them enumerated for me. Especially not by you."

Snape watched him for a long moment before speaking. "Surface thoughts are in the moment, Derik. They are capricious, and often out of the control of the one who thinks them. If you are going to build your sense of self worth off of the fleeting fancies of those around you, then you're setting yourself up for disappointment."

"Ah. I see. And I suppose I'm supposed to believe that deep down you respect me and think I'm a great guy, eh? I'm not buying that, Snape. Especially not with your little mental nicknames for me. But it doesn't matter. I don't even care. What you think of me is irrelevant. Let's not dwell."

"Very well." Snape said softly. "I am curious, however as to what you did to Draco and Miss Granger, and why."

"Listen to him... 'Miss Granger'." Derik said with open amusement, his solemn attitude of just a moment before already having disappeared. "Well, I'd think that should be obvious as well. If anyone peeked into either of those heads they'd find out your little secret, now wouldn't they? Dumbledore could probably have heard that from across the Great Hall! I kind of like having that particular secret to myself. It's useless if everyone knows it, now isn't it?"

"I suppose it is." Snape conceded.

"Don't worry. Your dirty little secret's safe with me."

Snape wasn't sure about the veracity of that statement, but since there was no way Derik would be 'forgetting' that tidbit of knowledge, it was best not to antagonize him overly much on the subject. "Speaking of secrets... I would very much prefer that Lucius not find out that Draco will be accompanying me. I cannot afford to have him stopping in for a 'social visit'."

"Got it. Oh, and don't worry, I plan on keeping him occupied this weekend. He's only really dangerous when he's bored."

"I wouldn't depend on that theory if I were you." Snape said softly.

Derik shrugged. "Sorry if I like him and you don't. We obviously have very different tastes. Except perhaps in women. Well, the _adult_ ones anyway."

Snape just shook his head slightly. This boy was heading for a rude awakening, of that he had no doubt.

"When will you be leaving?"

"Today."

Derik rolled his eyes. "Since I'm supposed to bring a response, something a _little_ more specific would be nice."

"Around three I imagine."

Derik sighed, "Come on! That's less than three hours away!" he said a bit petulantly.

"So?" Snape asked, furrowing his brow, "You could be there and back inside an hour. Half an hour if they don't make you go through that bloody maze."

"Ya, but I also have to drop by the Ministry to pick something up, so that only leaves me an hour and a half, two at best with my demented little lover, now doesn't it?" Derik asked with a wicked smirk.

Snape sighed, "I would really suggest you consider toning back your relationship with her. It's not healthy, trust me."

Derik rolled his eyes. "Your concern is duly noted. Now if you don't mind, I'm on the clock." Derik started for the door, but paused as he started to reach for the knob. He looked back at Snape consideringly. "Um... I was curious about one other thing actually..."

Snape watched him warily. His tone and demeanor had suddenly become much different... almost reluctant. "Yes?"

"Um... it's about you and Oblique..."

"How on Earth did you hear about that?" Snape asked in surprise. Were they putting out a bloody newsletter on his life and personal habits or what?

Derik let out a little amused breath. "I'm banging Bellatrix. You really think she's not going to mention the woman you were 'cheating on her' with?"

"Oh bloody Hell..." Snape muttered, rubbing his hands over his face.

"But you and Oblique are through, right?"

Snape folded his arms across his chest. "Yes, for the last bloody time, we're through. She can nix any little hunting parties she's getting together." He said a bit irritably.

"I wasn't asking for Bellatrix." Derik said. He stared at Snape contemplatively for a moment before asking, "Seriously, and psychotic ex-girlfriends aside... are you two _really_ through?"

Snape let out a little amused breath, catching on. "Are you seriously asking permission to go after one of my ex-lovers while on the way to shag a different one?"

"If you want to put it that way." Derik said, completely seriously and looking as if he found nothing even slightly wrong with the request.

"Olivia and I are through. I do not, however, want to see anything bad happen to her. She's an intelligent, thoughtful and loving woman. If you mess about and get Bellatrix back on her trail, you and I are going to have issues."

"You just don't know how to control Bellatrix properly." Derik said dismissively.

Snape snorted, "If you honestly think you can control that woman, you are severely deluded! She could be kissing you one second, gutting you the next. Please take me seriously when I tell you that you have to tread _very_ carefully around her."

"I'm curious... when did you become the relationship guru? I'm fine, Snape. You just deal with your own rather messed up love life and leave me worry about mine, ok?"

Snape stepped up to him, taking a hold of his arms and pulling him back around as Derik tried to head for the door once again. "I want you to listen to me." He said in a low, serious voice, "You are in very dangerous territory and you don't even seem to realize it. Bellatrix Lestrange is a very dangerous, very unstable woman. If she feels challenged, she has absolutely no qualms about killing off any opposition. She also feel loyalty to _no one_ but the Dark Lord, so if you think you mean more to her than any of the _many_ other lovers she's had, you're wrong. You also don't seem to realize what a real threat Lucius is. He is very smooth, and yes, he can be a very likable bloke if he wants to be... but even with your talents, you cannot _possibly_ know what is going on in the back of that very twisted mind. Those two can, and most likely _will_ betray you sooner or later, mark my words. I spoke to Dumbledore, and he is willing to accept you and will offer what protection he can. He cannot, however, protect you from _yourself_. If you truly want to live through this war, you had best start reevaluating your situation and most especially your new little friends."

Derik shrugged the hands off. "That's the difference between you and me, Snape. You look at someone and see only the worst in them. I look at the best."

Snape could do no more than shake his head sadly as Derik took his leave.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ah, there you are." Lucius said, capping the crystal decanter of liquor and picking up his glass as Derik entered the room. "I heard you had arrived. Quite surprised to see you again so soon. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just heard Snape was going to be unavailable this weekend, so I got a head start."

"Unavailable?" Lucius asked, his curiosity obviously peaked.

Derik nodded. "Taking a trip to try to replace some of the things that got destroyed in Cornfoot's daft attempt on his life. He said he'll be gone four to seven days and it's vital that he is not contacted, called or visited in any way for the duration. Hell, with a trip like this with students along and everything the Ministry will probably even be keeping an eye on him, so keep that in mind." He turned towards the door, but then quickly turned back, "Of course that bit about Cornfoot being responsible isn't _technically_ provable, so you should probably leave that out when you pass along my report."

"Our Lord should be back shortly... don't you want to stick around and give him the report in person?" Lucius asked, watching his face.

"Yes, well that would be lovely, but I only have until three to get back, and I haven't seen Bellatrix in _days_, so that's a rather _pressing_ need right now, as I'm sure you can understand." He moved closer, putting his hand on Lucius' shoulder and dropping his voice conspiratously, "Oh, and I have a little something special planned for _you_ this weekend."

"Indeed? And what might that be?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. You'll find out this weekend. Trust me, you'll like it." Derik said, patting his shoulder before hurrying off.

Lucius took a drink from his glass, watching him contemplatively as he left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione held the shirt up before her once again. Try as she might, she just couldn't find any clothes she really liked. She didn't realize what a blessing the school uniforms were! How was she only just now realizing that all of her clothes were rubbish?!? She didn't want Snape to see her in this... then again, he probably already had... but she hadn't cared what he thought of her clothing then! She hadn't a whole lot of clothing that would be suitable for warmer weather. Most of the school year it was cold. Even when it was merely cool outside, the stone of the castle made the inside rather chill. She was irritated to discover she only had three shirts with short sleeves and nothing but full length trousers and that old manky pair of jogging pants.

She spotted a small grease stain on the collar of the shirt and tossed it aside with an exasperated huff. She went over to her trunk to look for more, but it was virtually empty by this point. She shifted the remaining socks and under things around, looking to make sure there were no other suitable garments hidden underneath. A book that had been leaning against the side of the trunk tipped and fell over, bumping her hand. She was just about to set it aside when she recognized it.

Hermione sat back on her knees, blushing and feeling rather horrid. It was Diana. She'd all but forgotten about her! She couldn't believe she'd just tossed her into her trunk and left her there like a common book. She hesitantly opened the cover, bracing herself for a chewing out. "Sorry," She muttered, glancing back to make sure the door was closed all the way. Everyone should be in classes right now, but no use taking chances. "I didn't mean to neglect you like that."

**_It's alright. I'm a book. I get tossed aside and forgotten quite often really. You would have remembered me if you needed me. To be honest, it was nice to have a little free time to myself. I could have done without being smothered in laundry though._**

"Sorry." Hermione said again, not knowing what else to say really. How does one make up for such rudeness to a book? "Well, it's a good thing I came across you now. I can take you with me. I'm going on a foraging trip. We'll be gone up to a week."

**_Over night foraging trips? When did they start those?_**

"Well... they didn't really. There was a little incident in the potions store room and there was considerable damage. Apparently some of the destroyed ingredients Snape needs for his classes this year grow near his summer home, so I... a couple of other students and I, that is..." She quickly added, her cheeks flushing a bit, "Will be going along to help."

**_So you're going to Snape's summer home?_**

"Um... the four of us will be, yes."

**_Oh boy. I sure hope you two know what you're getting yourselves into._**

"It's just a trip. Don't read too much into it." Hermione said primly.

**_Ya, ok. Whatever you say. Just don't hurt him. I mean it. He's had far too much pain and suffering already._**

"I have no intention of hurting him." Hermione said, glancing at the door again a bit nervously, her cheeks reaching a nice rosy glow. "I have to finish packing now. Don't worry, there'll be plenty of room in the pack. We each got one of these specially made ones, see?" She said, setting the journal on top of the incubus journal that was already laying on the bed, waiting to be packed. She picked up the rather compact backpack and held it up before Diana. She felt a bit daft displaying a backpack in front of a book after a moment and quickly put it down, opening the pack up. "It has a magically expanded interior, but with lightening spells so it only weighs about a kilo no matter how much you put in it. That's a pretty lucky thing actually. We have all of these containers and utensils and such for gathering and preparing the ingredients and they divided them up and we'll each be carrying some. Once this is fully packed this would probably outweigh me without the spell!"

She glanced over, but the cover of the journal had closed and there was no writing on it. "Oh brilliant." Hermione muttered a bit irritably to herself. "I've even managed to bore a bloody book!" She sighed and gave up on talking to Diana. She was obviously still not quite over being snubbed and tossed into a trunk. She busied herself finishing up sorting her things. She really should have been well done with this... but perhaps it was the sense of unreality to it, but she just hadn't been able to make herself pack before. It was like if she packed it would turn out to be a mistake or a dream or they would change their minds or _something_ would happen to keep her from going. She carefully tucked the proper number of shirts, trousers, socks and other undergarments in, then the bag containing her toiletries, a robe and slippers, a light jacket and a couple of quills, ink and parchment in case she should want to write any letters or the like while she was away.

She shifted up and surveyed the pack for a moment. There was still a considerable amount of room inside. She couldn't help but feel there was more she should take. She remembered the chocolates and put them in. No use leaving them at Hogwarts. They'd probably either get snitched or tampered with. She looked around at the remaining belongings scattered about in a rather uncharacteristically slovenly fashion. No... she didn't see anything else she wanted to bring. She tucked the two journals into the bag and fastened it up, then took out her wand and flicked it. The errant items swirled up into the air and deposited themselves back in the trunk. It wasn't tidy, but she'd rather deal with putting it into proper order when she had more time after she returned. She glanced at her watch. She should probably get going. The boys would be getting out of their afternoon class and would undoubtedly be wanting to say their goodbyes (or try to talk her out of it one last time more likely).

She reached for the pack, but it suddenly flopped over. She furrowed her brow. It'd never done that before. It was small, but it had a good flat bit at the bottom so it should set properly even when set upright. Curious, she set it up again. It sat there for a moment, then with a slight jerk, flopped over again. Well, she certainly recognized that attention getting method. She unfastened the pack and pulled Diana out. "Is there a problem?"

**_Leave me on the bed._**

"Is this about neglecting you? Because I've already said I was sorry." Hermione said with a bit of exasperation.

**_No. I'm not supposed to go with you on this trip._**

"Then why didn't you just say that before I put you in the pack?" She asked curiously.

**_I was reading._**

Hermione furrowed her brow, "Reading? Reading what?"

**_That journal. It was very... enlightening._**

Hermione blinked in surprise, glancing in the pack at the thick journal. "You read that?"

**_Yes._**

"The whole bloody thing?"

**_Yes._**

"But it's only been a couple of minutes!"

**_Well I'm a book! All I have to do is absorb the knowledge. It doesn't take long._**

"Oh." Hermione said softly. What an amazing ability that must be! Learning everything a book held in moments using nothing but osmosis. Then again, she wasn't sure she'd like that actually. Could she really take pleasure in simply suddenly knowing what was in the book? She shook herself from her musings, "So why don't you want to go? Sure I'd be working most of the time, but I'd still probably have time to talk to you."

**_Sorry, but I have a feeling I might be needed here. Just leave me out on the bed._**

"Ok..." Hermione said with trepidation, setting her on the bed. She fastened the pack back up and shouldered it, then grabbed up her robe. When she got over to the door, she looked back one last time. She wondered if Diana would be there when she got back. She felt an odd little feeling in her chest when she realized that sooner or later Diana would be passed on and she may never see her again. She hopped this wasn't that time. "Goodbye, Diana." She said softly before turning and slipping out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How much longer before we leave?" Draco asked as he set his pack next to the others.

Snape looked across the Great Hall to where Hermione was saying goodbye to the boys. The other Gryffindors appeared to be saying goodbye (or making playful jibes) as well. He spotted McGonagall making her way purposefully over to Hermione and sighed. "I'd say it'll be at least a further five or ten minutes. Knowing McGonagall, she'll want to give loads of advice about how to deal with Slytherins. Honestly! Sometimes they treat us like a different bloody species..." He said, shaking his head a bit irritably.

"I'll be right back then." Draco said.

Snape just gave him a little nod of acknowledgment, combing his eyes around to see where Blaise had gotten off to.

Draco slipped back out into the Entrance Hall. He knew he'd seen Derik on his way in, but he hadn't followed him into the Great Hall. That was alright with Draco, though. He wanted a private word with that enigmatic prat.

He turned, hearing something, and followed the sound of soft voices. There was an alcove near the far end of the Entrance Hall, and one of the voices issuing from it was unquestionably Derik's.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? This isn't something you can change your mind about later." Derik's voice whispered as Draco got close enough to hear.

"I've been waiting for this for five bloody years now! I've never been more sure! Just give me the bloody paper!" An insistant and slightly moody sounding female voice replied.

"Very well. Here. Just remember it was your idea. I'll come back to make sure you don't have any problems."

"Lovely." She said a bit haughtily, then Draco suddenly found himself face to face with Tish Van Burkina as she strode out of the alcove. She came to a startled stop, then smirked as she saw who it was and merely brushed past him.

"It's not polite to eaves drop."

Draco looked over, spotting Derik leaning against the wall at the entrance of the alcove. "Just waiting in line." Draco grumbled, putting his hands on Derik's chest and shoving the surprised young man back into the alcove. Once they were well in out of sight, Draco shoved him up against the wall hard. "What did you do to me?" He hissed.

"What? So your mind is a bit harder to peek into now. It's not nearly as impenetrable as Snape's, but then I would have had to rip up your mind and start over from scratch for that. Still, I didn't think you'd object to the extra protection!"

"I'm not talking about that!" Draco growled, giving him an extra shove, then shifting back and starting to unbutton his shirt.

"I don't know what you've heard," Derik said with a smirk, "But I don't play with little boys."

"Shut it, you bloody prat! I'm talking about this!" Draco said, pulling his shirt aside a bit and displaying the 'rash' that now covered a goodly portion of his shoulder, the lines and symbols by now clearly visible, though they made little sense to Draco.

"Would you look at that..." Derik said with amused fascination. He leaned closer, reaching out and gingerly touching the marks.

Draco pulled away as the symbols started tingling at Derik's touch. "I know it was you! Don't try to deny it!"

"Oh I'm sure it probably was." Derik replied blithely. "It definitely feels like mine."

"What is it? Why'd you put it there and what does it do?" Draco demanded.

"Well, I'm afraid that the answer to all three of those questions would be that I haven't a clue."

"How could you put something like this on me and not even know what it is?"

Derik shrugged. "It's happened before. All I can tell you is that it was an unconscious manifestation of my power... and that, though I have no idea what it does, it's very important that you leave it there and not try to remove it."

"Why on earth would I leave some unknown hex or curse or whatever it is on me?" Draco demanded.

"Because... well I can't really read most of this, which believe me when I say is _very_ unusual... but this bit right here I _can_ read..." He said, indicating a slightly different set of symbols running along the bottom edge, "And it says that if you remove this mark, you will die."

Draco grabbed his shirt again.

Derik quickly held his hands up in a placating gesture, "It's not a threat, Draco! It's a _warning_."

Draco eased his hold on him, eyeing him distrustfully.

"I know you don't much like me, and you sure as Hell don't trust me, and that is completely understandable." Derik said softly, "But my powers have never manifested unbidden in this manner to cause anyone _harm_. If they put that mark there, they did it because you are destined to play an important part in the future... but you will never make it to that future without my assistance at some crucial juncture. The symbols in the center of that mark appear to represent the planets. That tells me it is set to be triggered at one very specific moment in time. I can't tell you when that time will be, or what it will do at that time, but you just have to trust that it is crucial that that mark is on your shoulder when that time comes. You just need to have a little faith."

"Faith in _you?_" Draco asked derisively.

"No. Faith in whatever higher powers guide our hands... and guide mine a bit more directly on occasion. They're trying to protect you."

Draco snorted. "If there really were any 'higher powers' then I'd have to say they are doing one Hell of a piss poor job. If you haven't noticed, we're at war... and the dark side is bloody well winning! You really think Potter is going to win when the final battle comes? He's a bloody immature child! He won't last two bloody minutes with the Dark Lord!"

"I believe that fate, the 'higher powers', God... whatever name you choose to give to the power that guides our lives, will prepare him... will give him the strength to persevere. I don't know how, but I believe that when the time comes, he will be ready. I also believe that you need to be ready as well. All prophesies aside, winning a war is not a one man job."

"You think I'd help that bloody prat?" Draco spat incredulously, "I'd rather be the one cursing him!"

"I don't think even you honestly believe that. You may hate him, but I think it's more for his shortcomings... because you can't see him winning. Perhaps I'd be angry with him as well... if I hadn't faith that he will find a way to fulfil his destiny. Why do you find it so impossible to believe?"

Draco just glared at him, not even dignifying that with an answer.

Derik grinned. "Alright. Good enough. You want an answer you can swallow? I think you're going to leave that right where it is out of morbid curiosity. Sure, it might kill you... but after leafing through your loaf, I don't think you find that prospect nearly as disturbing as most people would. If you take it off... well you'll never know what it was meant to do, now will you? And what if what I'm saying is true? If this does what I say it will... well then maybe the rest of what I said is true... maybe you really are destined for more than a black cloak and a dark mark branded into your soul. Sure it's a gamble... but then your life as it is right now... well it seems to be leading one direction, and one only. Do yourself a favor, Draco. Get off the path."

Draco just glared silently after him as he left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was blushing so hard she was feeling lightheaded. Over half of the Gryffindors were here to see her off. She would take that as heartwarming, except she knew they were all probably just trying to find out why she was going or see if they could come up with scraps of information on which to base wild rumors while she was gone. Some were even insisting on giving her what they apparently felt was wonderfully insightful tips on how to deal with these Slytherins she was going to be stuck with. She even saw a couple of them openly taking bets on the outcome of the trip. The odds were on at least one of the students ending up snuffed. They also were't favoring her to be one of the survivors.

School life could be so aggravating sometimes! Even McGonagall had insisted on giving her unsolicited advice! Did everyone truly think her completely incapable of taking care of herself? Ever since what happened with Dean it seemed like people looked at her different. Like she was somehow _fragile_ now. Perhaps it'd been too long since she gave them a little reminder of what happened when she got pissed off! If she stuck around here much longer, she just might give them one!

"I've got to get going!" She said in a voice loud enough to carry to the students clustering around her, though carefully contained.

"Back off, you lot!" Harry said gruffly when they didn't disburse in the slightest.

Perhaps it had been his moody nature of late, but the other students listened and began wandering away. Harry and Ron walked beside her as she made her way towards the door, where Snape and the others were.

"I still don't like this. You know that, right?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

She gave a soft sigh. "I know. Don't worry! I'll be fine!"

His little nod wasn't that enthusiastic, but at least he'd been nice enough not to try to refute the statement this time.

"Got everything?" Ron asked. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he didn't really seem to know what else to say.

"I think so. My clothes and such, a book to read. What else would I need?"

Ron shrugged, "I dunno. Just your wand I suppose."

"Well I have that!" She said with amusement, patting it... only it wasn't there! She stopped where she was, hurriedly searching through her robe pockets.

Harry just reached over, pulling it out of her trouser pocket and handed it to her with a little smile.

She blushed darkly once again. "Of course. I wasn't wearing my robe yet last I used it." She said, putting it in her proper robe pocket. She felt something odd in the pocket beside it and peeked in. "Oh! Oh I can't believe I still have this!" She said in mortification, pulling out the Marauder's Map. She glanced around and moved a bit closer to Harry, handing it to him surreptitiously. "I'm so sorry! I should have returned that _ages_ ago!" She whispered.

He slipped it away in his own robe. "It's ok. Not like I've needed it really."

"I never even thanked you properly for lending it to me. I've been wretched!" She said penitently.

His smile grew a bit. "Just come back in one piece and we'll call it even."

"You two just keep yourselves in one piece during that Quidditch game!" She shot back with a warm smile.

"We'll do that." Harry replied, stepping up and wrapping his arms around her. "Hurry back." He said softly.

"We'll make sure the beaters give Cornfoot your best on Saturday." Ron said with a smirk, wrapping his arms around her as well.

Hermione beamed. She couldn't help but feel warm and content at that moment. All irritation at the other Gryffindors was forgotten as they hugged her. Who cared what those other prats thought anyway? The ones that mattered still cared about her.

They released her as they started getting a couple of stares. She blushed again and they started once more for the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Trying to get out without saying goodbye?"

Snape sighed and turned, watching Derik approach. "Knew I couldn't avoid you!"

"Nope. Well, safe journey and quick return." Derik said curtly.

"I didn't know you cared." Snape replied dryly.

Derik smiled. "I don't. That wasn't from me."

"Ah. I see." Snape said, glancing around a bit uneasily. He gave Oblique a little nod as she smiled at him in passing, but he noticed her eyes trailed over to Derik before she looked away. He sighed. He should probably have a little talk with her, but unfortunately he didn't have time right now. He looked over at Derik, but Derik was still busy watching Oblique walking away. "You should get going, don't you think?"

Derik looked back over at him and actually blushed slightly, "Oh yeah... right... work. They probably _will_ be expecting me back sooner or later." He took a deep breath and sighed theatrically, "You're really lucky, Snape. Can't tell you the last time I had a vacation!"

"This isn't a vacation." Snape said a bit irritably.

"Mmhmm. Whatever you say. Have fun!" Derik said, giving him a little mock salute and striding out.

Snape noticed Draco glaring at Derik as he passed by him. Yet another issue he should probably deal with. Then again, he still wasn't absolutely sure Derik could be trusted, so he wasn't quite ready to dissolve any animosity between the two.

"Let's head out!" He called as he saw Hermione approaching at last. He looked over, then tapped Blaise's shoulder. He rolled his eyes when the boy didn't even seem to notice, still in heavy liplock with Pansy.

Draco sighed as he came over, smacking Blaise on the back, "Rein in the hormones, Zabini. We don't have time for you two to find a room!"

Blaise sighed sadly into the kiss, pulling her extra tight for a moment before releasing her. "We'll finish that conversation when I get back!" He said suggestively before giving her a little smack on the rump. She just giggled and watched, waving as he grabbed up his pack and started after the others.

Hermione felt a bit odd as they walked through the other students towards the door. There weren't usually many student in the Great Hall at this time of day, but it seemed like this trip was enough of an oddity to draw a good number of the students of all Houses. As she made her way through the onlookers, she was very aware that the pack on her back was green. It wasn't precisely Slytherin green, more like the kind of green she'd seen soldiers wear on the television, but at Hogwarts that distinction wasn't really observed. She was greatly relieved when the Entrance doors finally closed behind them, cutting them off from the noisily chattering students.

"We'll use the public link at Hogsmeade station." Snape said as they started down the path towards the gates, "It's better suited for long distances than the links at Hogwarts."

They all nodded and fell into a companionable silence as they made their way towards the station. Draco and Snape seemed as solemn a usual, but Blaise was openly smiling at the prospect of the trip. Hermione had to smile a bit as well. The boy seemed to simply exude enthusiasm. There was a bounce in his step, and she wouldn't be surprised at all if he started humming or whistling merrily. He didn't, thankfully. She somehow doubted Draco would have left something like that continue for long.

She was feeling a bit jittery with excitement by the time they reached the station. Snape led them over to a part she hadn't seen before. Of course she hadn't really been paying much attention to the station itself when she had been through it before. There was a small building off to the side of the station house marked with a symbol that resembled a stylized fireplace.

Snape paused before the door and turned towards Draco and Blaise, "Remember, you two aren't yet seventeen, so no using your wands in public except in life threatening situations. While on my grounds it will be allowed as long as you are not in sight of Muggles, but let me show you the limits of the boundaries before trying it, understand? Underage Wizardry is accounted for entirely by age, not legal standing, so even legal heads of households need to observe the rules."

They both nodded. Hermione felt a bit odd as she realized that for the first time, her own wand usage wouldn't be limited. Well, other than the Muggle issue of course, but that was for everyone. It was still so very strange thinking of herself as somehow being an 'adult' now. She followed them as they entered the room. It was small and rather drab... no windows or anything, just a huge fireplace standing before them.

"We'll go in twos. Draco and Miss Granger first." He said, taking out a small flask.

"Why do I get stuck with her?" Draco asked in surprise.

Snape looked up. "You and I know where we're going, they don't. Take her through and keep her out of trouble. We'll follow you in a few moments to make sure you're well clear."

"Fine." Draco said, getting into the fireplace. Hermione followed hesitantly after. She'd never traveled by Floo Powder with someone else. She hadn't thought it was done that way, but then she realized that had probably just been a matter of the size of the fireplace. This one was more than large enough for two. She watched nervously as Draco grabbed a hold of her arm and held out his hand. Snape poured a healthy amount of floo powder out of the flask into his hand. At least she assumed that's what it was supposed to be. She'd never seen floo powder that bright turquoise color before. She didn't have long to wonder at the different color. Draco threw the powder at their feet and said, "Odessa Station!"

With a flash of green flames they hurtled through the floo network. It was utterly disorienting being tossed about, the world in green swirling past in flashes, changing direction time and again. She'd only been through the floo network a couple of times before, but she couldn't remember it ever being this bad! Usually it was no more than a moment before it spat you back out, feeling a bit like a rather wild water slide at an amusement park, but this just kept going! After another couple of moments, it evened out, no more than a steady green flow of light around her for over a minute, then the flashing images started up again. She was starting to worry they'd somehow gotten trapped! She'd grabbed a hold of Draco's arm. He was her only link to anything other than this green maelstrom around her.

With an abruptness that startled her, she was flung free. She just lay there where she landed, coughing from the ash hanging in the air and trying to make sense of her surroundings.

"I'm not a bloody landing cushion, Granger. I'd appreciate if you'd stop using me as one."

Hermione looked down, realizing she was laying on top of Draco. She quickly rolled off and scrambled up, though the world kept making odd lurches around her like she'd been on a lift too long. She grabbed a hold of a rail set along the wall, looking around and getting her bearings. This room had big windows that showed a bright, sunny day outside. She looked back, noting the exhaust fan that had kicked on, quickly and efficiently drawing the choking ash out of the air.

"What happened?" She gasped, "What went wrong?"

Draco got up, dusting himself off. "What are you going on about? We made it here, didn't we?" He said, nodding his head towards the sign over the door.

Sure enough, it read 'Odessa Station'. "But... then... I mean it took so long... and there was that odd stretch in the middle..."

"Yeah... transcontinental links are always a bit wonky. You get used to it. That was a pretty smooth ride actually. You don't even want to know what it would have been like if we hadn't gotten the more refined floo powder. We probably would have been in there half a bloody hour or more. Move over here. They should be arriving shortly." Draco said, moving over to the far side of the room and taking off his backpack.

She moved over uncertainly, looking out the window a bit more attentively. Transcontinental? She'd had no idea... well she'd known it was somewhere a bit warmer, but still... where on earth were they? She started stripping down as well, the warm air of the room already starting to make her excessive clothing uncomfortable. She looked back out at the people outside. Well they looked pretty normal. They were all rather scantily clad, some even strolling about in their swimsuits, but they were just going about their business. She wasn't sure what else she expected.

"Incoming." Draco said, reaching over and pushing her back a bit.

She looked over and saw a small light over the fireplace that was now flashing brightly. She shielded her eyes and held her breath as ash billowed out, then squinted carefully through the haze. Blaise was sprawled on the floor. Snape stepped out of the fireplace and gave him a hand up, looking completely unfazed by the trip.

"We all in one piece?" He asked casually, looking them over as the vents once more started clearing the air. "Very well." He pulled out his wand and flicked it at each of them in turn, cleaning off the ash and soot. When he was done, he took off his pack and pulled off his robe. Blaise quickly followed suit and they were all soon stripped down properly. Hermione bit her lip as she folded her robe and opened her pack. She wasn't sure her clothes were going to be quite as comfortable as she'd thought.

"Long sleeves?" Draco asked, reaching over and snagging out one of the tops she'd brought. "He did say the weather would be warm."

She snatched it back and tucked it away along with her robe and vest. "Yes, well it's the end of September! I hardly expected it to be _this_ warm!"

Draco just rolled his eyes, fastening up his pack and rising. Hermione quickly followed suit. It felt a bit odd seeing Snape in nothing but a black vest over his white dress shirt and black trousers. It almost felt as if something was missing without his ever-present shrouding black robe. She blushed as Blaise winked at her. She hadn't noticed his attire before. He was wearing a completely Muggle black t-shirt advertising some band she'd never heard of and a worn pair of completely Muggle looking bluejeans. Now where had he gotten those?

"Everyone ready?" Snape asked.

Hermione slipped her arm through the other strap of her backpack and nodded.

"This station is disguised as a bus station outbuilding. Muggle Aversion charms are the only thing keeping Muggles from discovering it. The windows are not visible from outside. They are here so you can see the weather and adjust your clothing accordingly so you won't look out of place. Those people out there are Muggles, so behave yourselves."

They all nodded. Snape opened the door and they dutifully followed him.

Hermione looked around with fascination as they moved into the mainstream of people walking along the street. The people were speaking English for the most part, but their accents were entirely different and the town didn't look anything like what she was used to. The crowd of scantily clad people grew rather thick as they reached the main strip of shops. They were all around, walking, biking, skating and there were even a couple of boys on skate boards zipping through the crowd. She also got the oddest feeling that it was morning instead of afternoon like it should be. Well she supposed she should have expected some kind of time change, but it was rather jarring to have it change so radically and so abruptly!

She paused as she caught a glimpse of something between two buildings. She stepped back... and just stared...

"Is that... the _ocean?_" She asked, stunned.

Blaise, who had lagged behind when he noticed her stopping came up beside her and peered between the buildings. "Yep. Beach houses tend to be along oceans. It works out better that way."

She looked over at him in surprise, "A beach house? But... but I thought his summer place would be in a forest or something!"

Blaise snorted with amusement. "Beaches are much more fun. Less misquotes and more lovely, well tanned naked flesh! Come on, let's find you a nice string bikini! I hear thongs are in..." he said, giving her a mischievous wink.

Her jaw dropped in indignation, "I am _not_ wearing a bikini, let alone a thong! Those things are vulgar!" She blushed and muttered "Sorry." As a woman in a thong glared over at her in passing. She quickly hurried to catch up with the others.

"Do keep up. I don't want to lose any students the first day out." Snape said, glancing back as she rejoined them. "Well," he sighed, "You were all clamoring about not having enough of the proper attire, so somebody pick a shop already. I don't want to spend all day in town!"

The boys looked around with interest, gazing into each storefront as they passed. There were a good number of clothing stores, most apparently specializing in t-shirts, but neither Draco nor Blaise seemed to care for any of them.

"There we go!" Blaise said, smacking Draco's arm and pointing.

There was a little, rather dark shop near the end of the row with a couple of racks of black t-shirts in front of it. They headed across the street eagerly.

Snape gave a little snort of amusement. "Somehow I knew they'd manage to find the one shop in town that sells anything other than pastels." He muttered, starting after them.

Well, the pale to lurid shades she'd seen in the other shops hadn't been particularly appealing, but she wasn't sure about this place. Still, she hadn't really a choice in the matter. When they entered the shop, it was just as cramped as she had imagined it would be. Also as expected, the majority of the clothing was black.

They spread out into the little shop. Hermione looked around, but couldn't spot any swimsuits. She made her way to the counter against the wall near the middle. There was a sales clerk behind the counter... well of sorts anyway. She hadn't seen too many that looked like this. Ghostly pale skin, jet black hair that had been moused and tousled so it stuck up in wildly random spikes, black fingernails, black lips, thick black eyeliner and a silver nose ring. The clothes, as expected, were also black. Black jeans and what looked like army boots that had been spray painted black (and were currently propped up on the counter) as well. The only indicator that this person felt the rather sweltering heat was a small rotating fan buzzing away on the counter and the concession of a plain black t-shirt instead of long sleeves. He looked to be no more than eighteen or nineteen. Well, she was pretty sure it was a boy... but it was a bit hard to tell with as... well _delicate_ was the only way she could think to describe his facial features. She wouldn't quite say effeminate, but it was bordering.

"Ya?" he asked without even glancing up from his comic book, the characters in which all also appeared to be wearing black.

At least she was a little more certain of his gender now. The voice had a definite masculine hint to it. "Um... I was just wondering if you carry any swimming attire?"

He looked up and smirked. "You're obviously not from around here..." He said with amusement. He tossed aside the comic book and got up, coming around the counter and wending his way through the racks of clothing without further comment.

Not knowing what else to do, she followed him. He led over to a rack of swimsuits she hadn't noticed near a triple set of mirrors near the back.

"I think swimsuits are like required by law around here or something." He said in a rather bored voice.

"Oh. Thanks." She said, starting to look the suits over. They looked nice enough, though a bit revealing for her taste. She looked up when he didn't move away, but his attention was across the store and there was a little smile on his lips. She followed his gaze. He appeared to be watching Snape. "What?" she asked curiously.

"He with you?"

She blushed slightly, "He's my professor. We're on a school trip." She said.

"So he talks with that funny accent too?"

"I... suppose..." She said uncertainly. She'd never been told she had a funny accent.

He glanced over at her and grinned, "Don't sweat it, sugar lips. It's hot. So, any chance he's gay?"

"No!" She said, taken a bit aback.

"Damn." He muttered dejectedly. "That sucks. He looks intense. Then again, the tall, dark and sinister ones never seem to be. How about that one? He with you?"

She looked over and saw he was nodding towards Blaise. "Um... actually... I think he's a bit... um... well... I've been told he bats for both teams." She said delicately.

He looked over at her and gave a little laugh. "So by that I take it you mean he's bi? Not perfect, but good enough..." He said with a shrug, starting off in Blaise's direction.

She just watched, a bit stunned as he leaned against a post near Blaise and started talking to him. From his manner and the little smile on Blaise's face, the talk was obviously flirtatious in nature.

"Odds are, one of those two is going to be getting fucked up the ass within five minutes."

Hermione started and looked over at the boy who'd come up beside her unnoticed. Her eyes went wide, then darted back over to Blaise and his new friend before returning to the boy beside her. He was an exact duplicate of the boy flirting with Blaise!

He looked over at her and smirked. "Ya, I get that a lot. Sorry about my perverted dopple-gangbanger over there. He only deigns to work here to get the first chance at the new tourists. I'm Nyle, by the way. My twisted other half is Trent."

She hesitantly shook his hand as he offered it. She hadn't seen two such identical twins since Fred and George!

He sighed and moved over to the swimsuit rack. He leafed through it for a minute, then pulled out a blue suit and handed it to her. "There you go. You can try it on if you like... in fact I wouldn't mind seeing that... but trust me, it's your size, and for your complexion and body type, that one is going to be the most flattering one out of the bunch. You need sandals to go with that? A beach towel maybe?"

"Um... thanks... I think I'll just look around." Hermione said, blushing a bit from the attention. At least he'd picked a one piece (Well, it was relatively one piece at any rate). From his rather interested gaze, this one didn't share his brother's sexual preference.

"Where you from?"

"Near London."

"How long you in town for?"

"Not long. Probably four or five days."

"I heard you say it was a school trip... what are you studying?"

"Herbology and Biochemistry." Draco said, coming to a stop and leaning against the rack beside her. Hermione looked over at him and blushed as she realized she hadn't even thought to ask about their cover story. "Gathering local plants and animals to study."

"Sorry. Didn't know she was taken." Nyle said, holding up his hands, obviously taking Draco's slightly gruff manner as proprietary. "Hey, if you guys have any free nights come on over and we'll show you the local night life. We know a couple of places that don't card. This is our dad's shop, so we got the apartment upstairs. Just give us a ring or come on by." He said, fishing out a slightly crumpled business card and handing it to Draco. "Our friends would really dig you guys. We love foreigners."

Draco glanced at the card and slipped it in his pocket. "We'll keep it in mind."

"You need anything, just give me a holler. I best go man the desk. Hope you guys aren't in too much of a hurry." He said, nodding his head over towards the side a bit ruefully. They looked where he'd indicated and saw his brother leading Blaise into the back room, and from their close proximity to one another and their demeanors it wasn't just so Blaise could use the loo.

Draco sighed with a hint of disgust in his voice, shaking his head. Hermione just blushed and tried to pretend she had no idea what they might be up to.

"Well, welcome to the states!" Nyle said, clapping Draco on the shoulder in a friendly fashion before heading over to the desk.

"The states?" Hermione asked in a stunned whisper once the boy was gone, her eyes darting over to Draco, "We're in _America?!?_"

He grinned and gave a little snort of amusement. "You really should learn to ask more questions."

"But I don't have any American money! I never even thought to exchange any! The only Muggle money I have is British Pounds!" She located the tag on the swimsuit and looked at it, then sighed. "I don't even have any clue how much this is. What's the exchange rate?"

"Calm down, Granger. You worry too much about money."

She glared at him. "That's easy for _you_ to say!"

He considered that for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, it is."

She rolled her eyes and put the swimsuit back on the rack and walked away. She really couldn't afford to let him get to her. She was going to be stuck working with him for the better part of a week, and it really wasn't worth the aggravation. She'd just cut off a pair of jeans and call it good. Looked like she was going to be having to trim quite a bit of her wardrobe, but so long as she kept the sleeves and legs she'd be able to mend them back once she got back to school. Still, she was a bit aggravated with herself for not knowing better what she was getting herself into before plunging headlong into a situation like this. She went out, sitting on the old bench out front with peeling green paint and just tried to get a handle on this situation. She never thought she'd even set eyes on America, and now here she was! It was a bit mind boggling really.

"Is there a problem?" Snape asked softly.

She started a bit, looking over and seeing him standing in the doorway of the shop. She blushed and shook her head. "Just didn't realize how very far we were going. It just took me a bit by surprise."

"My apologies. I never even thought to mention it. Are you... _alright_ with this?"

She grinned ruefully. "I'm fine. I think I'll just wait out here though if you don't mind. Let it sink in a bit."

"Very well. I'll be just inside."

Hermione just nodded, sitting back and watching the people pass. She lost herself in musings for a while, just letting the strange world around her find its place in her mind. It was a good half hour before they finally emerged from the shop, but it was still a bit startling. She grabbed up her backpack and pulled it on as they filed out, each carrying a decent sized bag. Draco was carrying two in fact. He shoved the larger one into her arms as he passed by.

"Carry your own, Granger." He muttered, following after Snape without pause.

Hermione stood there for a moment, stunned. "Mine?" She asked, opening the bag and looking into it. There looked to be properly 'summery' clothes to last her at least an entire week, a couple of pairs of sandals, a green beach towel and laying across the top was the blue swimsuit.

"Come along, Miss Granger." Snape called back.

She broke out of it and hurried after them. "But... but I didn't pick out anything..." She said, still a bit flabbergasted.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, it would have been nice if you at least helped out with that part, but I had Nyle pick you out some things. He was eyeing your arse through the window long enough to have a good idea what your measurements were."

"But how was it paid for?"

Draco pulled out a small green plastic rectangle with glittering silver lettering on it and showed it to her. "Gringotts universal card."

"You have a _credit card?!?_" She asked, stunned.

He tucked it back away. "It's not really credit. They just take all expenditures out of my vault. A lot easier than having to deal with converting money back and forth."

"But... I mean _you_ bought these things for me?"

He gave a little snort. "Like I wanted to be seen around you if you were wearing those rags you brought! Don't think on it, Granger. Like I said, you worry too much about money."

She fell silent, feeling decidedly awkward. She wasn't used to people buying things for her. She wasn't really sure how to respond to it, or if she even should. She looked over and noticed the brilliant smile on Blaise's face. She quickly decided she really didn't want to know what had put it there.

They stopped at a bank and Draco, Blaise and Snape all got some cash out. Much to her amazement, they all had the Gringotts cards. She couldn't believe the tellers took them without even raising an eyebrow. They were probably spelled to look like whatever card the establishment accepted, but her mind still boggled trying to figure out how the Gringotts goblins managed to get such things to work with Muggle devices, especially in other countries! Then again, she supposed they probably had branches in other countries as well.

She exchanged her Muggle money, but she knew it probably wasn't really that much, even though she got quite a few more dollars back than she'd had pounds. She didn't usually have a whole lot of money on her, and she certainly hadn't wanted to write her parents for more. They would have wanted to know what she needed it for! Yes, she'd have to tell them about it sooner or later, but she preferred it be after she got back (so there's no way they could tell her no!). As she looked over the little receipt they gave her, she realized she wouldn't have even had quite enough to afford that swimsuit! That was depressing.

When they were done at the bank they headed out of town, stopping only for some bottled drinks at a street vendor. She paid for her own, but the price seemed a bit exorbitant now that she had an idea what the exchange rate as. This was definitely a tourist town! Once they were out of sight of town, and more importantly the Muggles, they stopped and tucked their shopping away in their packs. It was much easier going after that.

Hermione looked over as Draco slowed a bit to walk beside her. He pulled out the rather impressive wad of money he'd gotten at the bank and sorted out a bit, then held it out to her.

"I don't need that!" She said, blushing.

"If we stop anywhere you will. That little pittance you have wasn't even worth exchanging. The exchange fee alone probably took half of it!" he said, still holding the money out as he slipped the rest of it away in his pocket. After a moment he huffed and moved closer, stuffing the money in her pocket. "If I keep buying things for you whenever we're in public, everyone really will think I'm your boyfriend!"

She blushed brilliantly, but couldn't think up an objection to that. Of course he didn't wait for one, quickening his pace until he was walking beside Snape.

"Don't say no if he gives you something." Blaise said in a soft voice, coming up beside her. "It's a rare enough occasion when he does, so he finds it a bit insulting if it's thrown back in his face."

"I just... I'm not used to people buying me things and giving me money. It feels like charity."

"Don't be so bloody proud! He could buy that whole bloody town without breaking a financial sweat. Those clothes and that money, they're less than pocket change. We are all just trying to get along and enjoy ourselves a bit on this trip. There's no sense worrying about something as frivolous as money. You're with three rather affluent men here... just sit back and let us take care of the financial aspects for the duration. Forget about price tags. Forget about who's paying for what. We'll all be a lot more relaxed and happier for it, believe me."

She bit her lip and dropped her eyes, but gave a little nod. "Ok." She said softly.

"He's bloody adorable, isn't he?" He asked out of the blue a few moments later, that silly little smile back on his face.

Hermione furrowed her brow, "Draco?" She asked in confusion.

Blaise let out a little laugh, "Well, _that's_ a given, but I was talking about Trent."

"Oh... well, I guess they were alright looking. The black was a bit severe, but..." She shrugged.

"The black was brilliant! The way the eyeliner made the blue of his eyes just pop like that!" He said with a little contented sigh.

"If you say so." Hermione muttered, wondering why he was suddenly talking to her about boys like they were old friends. _Girl_friends at that!

He glanced over at her. "Don't tell me you didn't fancy Nyle. He had quite an eye for you too. You could probably have him easy. He kind of has a girlfriend, but they're on again off again all the time, so he keeps his options open. Trent thinks Nyle is just living in denial, but I got a real solid straight vibe off him. I mean if he didn't even check out Draco's arse he's definitely straight! I mean look at it! Perfection." He sighed, gazing adoringly at Draco's backside.

Hermione smirked she heard Draco give a disgusted huff.

"See?" Blaise said, "He doesn't even need words to be absolutely shaggable! Trent probably would have given him a try, but he found that gruff exterior a bit intimidating. Looked like he'd take too long to bring around, and with tourists he usually doesn't have that much time to work with. Apparently, I look a whole lot more 'achievable' for some reason..." Blaise said musingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head ruefully.

"What?"

"Well apparently he's just rather perceptive. I can't believe you! I mean he was a complete stranger!"

"No he wasn't. We introduced ourselves and talked a bit. He's a right likable bloke. If you'd stuck around maybe you'd know that." Blaise said a bit defensively.

"You're in a different country, practically on the other side of the bloody world, for less than an hour before you're shagging someone! Don't tell me you can't see anything wrong with that!"

"Hey, that's what travel is for... so you can shag people from foreign lands! It's the whole point!" Blaise said blithely, making Hermione roll her eyes again. "Besides, I never said I shagged him."

She looked over at him suspiciously, "You went in the back room with him. You can't honestly expect us to believe it was just to look at his comic book collection or some rubbish like that!"

"No. I let him go down on me. That's not shagging. That's just being friendly and getting to know someone. I would have returned the favor, but those two were banging on the bloody door!" He said, pouting at Snape's and Draco's backs.

Hermione grimaced at the mental images.

"Oh, it was _brilliant_ though!" Blaise sighed blissfully. "He has a _tongue stud! _I've never had someone with one of those go down on me before! It felt amazing when he swirled it around just right... and when he..."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Hermione asked, quickly breaking into his colorful recounting as he was obviously just getting warmed up.

"Because they won't let me tell them." He said as if that should be obvious, nodding his head towards Snape and Draco (whom she noted had picked up their pace to put more distance between Blaise and themselves).

"So you decided to tell me? I mean we're not even friends. Don't you feel even the slightest bit awkward discussing such... _intimate_ details with me?"

He looked over at her. "Well, we might not be best mates, but it's not like we're enemies or anything. I usually talk to Pansy about this kind of thing, but she's not here..."

She looked over at him incredulously. That he would discuss such things with Pansy to her face when they were supposed to be somewhat of a couple was shocking enough... but his voice had gone uncharacteristically soft and he actually seemed to be missing her. She hadn't expected such a promiscuous boy to miss anyone, let alone missing someone when they'd been gone such a short amount of time.

He shrugged off his introspection after a minute. "Oh well. I'll just write her. I didn't realize it would bug you so much." He said softly. He quickened his pace as if to catch up with the others, but then slowed and kept pace once he was about half way between.

Hermione felt a bit guilty now, but she couldn't put a finger on just exactly why she felt that way. They walked in silence after that. The road they were walking along wound a bit. Whenever they were in sight of the beaches there were always packed parking areas and she could see the beach and water liberally dotted with people out enjoying the rather glorious day. It felt like she'd been transported through time. This couldn't possibly be September! Her hair was clinging all around her face and to the back of her neck from sweat and that water looked wretchedly tempting. She took another deep draft from her bottle of juice, finishing it off. It was starting to get a bit warm anyway.

Snape came to a stop and waited until she and Blaise caught up. "There's been unseasonably warm temperatures this year." Snape said, as if reading her mind. "With luck, the plants we are collecting should still be strong and thriving, despite how late it is in the season. Unfortunately, that also means an extended tourist season." He said, starting over towards the sand. "I'm afraid we'll have to take the beach from here. The road veers around my grounds, so following the shore makes for a much shorter walk. Mind where you put your trash. There's laws against littering." He said, tossing his own empty bottle in a rubbish bin as he passed it. Draco and Blaise quickly polished theirs off and they all deposited their bottles as well. The beach stretched on into the distance, but this looked to be the last public beach for quite a ways, so it was doubtful there would be many rubbish bins further on. She certainly hoped they were almost there!

Once they were on the beach proper, Snape paused again, taking off his shoes and socks. "I suggest we go barefoot from here. Winston will have your hides if you track sand into the house." He said as he knocked the sand out of the shoes and placed them in his pack.

"Who's Winston?" Hermione asked curiously as she pulled off her shoes. She wasn't sad to see them go. They were making her feet sweat.

He glanced over at her, then pulled his pack back on. "My house elf." He said softly before starting along the beach.

She stumbled slightly, getting the sock she'd been trying to remove quite sandy. She quickly yanked it off and shook it out, then packed her socks and shoes away and hurried after him. "You have a house elf?" She asked a bit incredulously.

He sighed. "Of course I do, Miss Granger. I have a number of them in fact. I could hardly keep up three houses without them, now could I? I have one here, three in my main home outside London, and two in my cabin in the mountains. I usually keep them at least in pairs for company, but Winston has never gotten along well with the others. He prefers to have the house to himself."

She digested that for a few minutes, then looked back over at him, biting her lip, debating whether she could press the subject right now.

"No, I do not pay them or any of that tripe, so don't bother asking." He said shortly, anticipating her next question.

She just followed along after that, falling a bit behind. She wasn't sure how she felt about this new bit of information. She supposed it was silly of her to imagine he wouldn't keep house elves. She didn't know he had more than one house, but even with just one, he lives at the school during the school year, so he had to have someone taking care of his house! Besides, now that she thought about it, she remembered why the name Winston had sounded so familiar. She'd heard it in one of his memories. His mother had told him that Winston and the other house elves would help take care of him once she was gone. She'd just kind of mentally overlooked the reference before.

"You going to get all upset over half a dozen house elves?" Draco asked as he came up beside her, "Because I've got about forty or fifty."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I don't know if I've got quite that many," Blaise said consideringly as he came up on her other side, "But then they're really hard to count since the best ones you don't even know are there. I could have more than that for all I know. Do you judge how good or bad a person is by the number of house elves they own? Because Hogwarts has us both well beat."

"Then again, some _good citizens_ agree with you and rarely employ such creatures." Draco added, "The Dark Lord for example... If he has any at all, it's only because father took a couple with him when he ran off and went into hiding. The Dark Lord doesn't care for house elves himself. Won't let them wait on him or even be in the same room with him. Doesn't trust creatures capable of human speech with even a modicum of freewill that come and go unnoticed. Too much potential for spies in his opinion. He prefers bewitching Muggles to be his servants. Only logical really. They are mindless and unquestioningly loyal. They literally exist on his whim alone, so he knows they will never betray him. And of course it gives him a bit of rough for him and his Death Eaters to shag when they get the urge as well. Would you prefer that?"

Hermione was just staring at him, horrified.

"So, is employing and providing a home for some creatures who's sole joy in life is serving humans such a terrible thing? I mean honestly!" Draco added a bit derisively before speeding up a bit to walk beside Snape once more.

Hermione looked over at Blaise. "He was joking, wasn't he?" She asked hopefully.

Blaise's expression was unusually somber. He looked over at her for a long moment, then shook his head and looked back forward again. "'Fraid not." He muttered.

She tried hard not to think about that too much. It was just atrocious! Then again, it was Voldemort, so that was really to be expected she supposed. She watched the sand before her, following the slowly filling footprints of the others that blurred as each wave sent a thin sheet of water over their path. They were walking along the waterline, which made the sand much firmer and easier to walk on, not to mention _much_ cooler. She also liked the way the cool water trickled up to brush her toes just ever so lightly before being pulled back out to sea. Even as she thought that, a large wave came in, splashing up and soaking the bottoms of her trouser legs.

Blaise gave a little laugh. "That's why you're supposed to roll them up a bit, Granger."

She looked up and stuck her tongue out at him... then her eyes went past him and just stared. What lay before them was surprisingly familiar! There was a stately old Manor house up on the hill ahead... just as it had been in that painting! "That's..."

"Been in my family for many generations. Well, on my mother's side." Snape said, breaking in.

She tried not to blush, only just remembering where that painting was located. "It's lovely." She said, hoping Blaise found nothing odd about her comment. To her knowledge, no one but Dumbledore, McGonagall and Draco knew she helped out with Snape while he was incapacitated (or in fact that he had ever even _been_ incapacitated!), so by rights, she never should have seen it... so mentioning it in front of Blaise probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

She just looked it over in silence as they approached it. The painting was obviously a bit old. The shoreline had changed some. Natural erosion had eaten away at the land around it. She could even see an old abandoned road a ways further on, large sections of it washed away, but the hill on which his house was perched remained unchanged. It had been pretty much one with the shoreline in the painting, but now it was almost like a short peninsula. Every bit of the fenced in land and the ancient pier before it were still firmly in place. There had to be some kind of very strong protective spells at work on his land. No wonder the road now veered around his land. It had no choice but to really if they wanted it to last.

Snape sighed as he apparently noted how evident it was becoming as well. "Looks like I'll have to do something about the surrounding beaches again. It's been too long since I visited last. With those bloody bans on placing lasting spells on Muggle owned land, I can't exactly do too much to prevent it. Probably have to hire someone before it becomes a bloody island. I certainly haven't the kind of time it will take to fix it without the Muggles noticing."

"I can put you in touch with a bloke my family's used before." Draco offered, "He does pretty good work and he's honest. My father didn't employ many like that, so he was rather refreshing to meet. He doesn't gouge on the price, even with people who can afford to be gouged a bit. He really appears to be concerned with shoreline conservation. He works with local plants and such, and is willing to take however many months you like to blend it back in."

"I'd like to meet him."

"I'll owl him tonight."

She may have been enmeshed in the magical world for years now, but sometimes it still amazed her. They were talking about major shoreline reconstruction as if it were no more than a faulty bit of plumbing!

"You should probably make another bid on the surrounding land before you fix it though." Blaise said with a smirk, "That road looks long abandoned, so they would probably sell it to you now. Then you could put the spells on it so you wouldn't have to worry about it again any time soon."

"You may be right." Snape said consideringly. "I could probably get it rather cheap in fact. With the rate it's receding, they'll probably think I'm a fool for even offering."

They had to walk around the inlet that had formed on this side of his land, then up the beach beside it to reach the wooden stairway leading up towards the house. It looked old and rather unstable, but it felt surprisingly sturdy beneath her feet. She couldn't even feel the slight vibration of the others' footfalls through the wood like she usually could on such staircases. The wood also felt thankfully smooth, though it looked worn and splintery. Obviously another subtle piece of magic.

They reached the top and Snape opened the gate. Once they were through, he closed it, then turned towards them, gesturing to the obviously rather ancient, somewhat rickety fence that stretched out in either direction, circling the huge hill. "This fence delineates the main boundaries of my land. You may use magic within the fence unless a Muggle is _inside_ the fence line. Even if you were to do magic in plain sight inside the fence and there was a Muggle standing outside the fence looking in, they would see nothing. Glamors shield the land from prying Muggles. There are, of course, aversion charms to ward them off, but you still get the occasional strong willed ones that can approach. Even such a strong willed one would find it impossible to cross the fence without someone actively allowing them in though. The beach between my land and the ocean, and of course extending out into the ocean until about two hundred meters past the end of the pier is mine as well. Law enforcement agencies will not detect underage wizardry within those limits, but there are no glamors so you do need to watch for errant Muggles. Another interesting thing to note, due to the well known muffling effect of naturally running water on magic, they cannot detect wand usage below the ocean's surface, so using it while procuring underwater plants should be fine. If you are uncertain if it's allowable any other place in particular, please ask before trying it out."

They all nodded obediently. None of them was eager to find out what kind of magical (or Muggle!) law enforcement they had around there.

Hermione had a much better view of the grounds once they started up the cobblestone path towards the house. She could see a decent sized greenhouse around back. Not unexpected at all. There was also what looked like a second, much smaller, house behind the main one. It was set a bit down the back slope of the hill, another cobblestone path leading from it to both the main house and the greenhouse. The plant life was a bit sporadically placed, but looked well tended and the placement of everything looked very intentional. She even saw a couple of places where low growing plants had been placed in patterns carefully contained but decorative stones and shells. Obviously, his house elf liked gardening.

Draco elbowed Blaise and pointed out a particularly intricate design, even the pebbles around which had obviously been meticulously placed in geometric patterns by hand. "Winston must be getting exceedingly bored." He said with obvious amusement. "Last time I was here it was nothing more than sand and odd clumps of weeds."

Hermione looked over as she started passing a thick clump of vegetation. They were some kind of very tall, stiff looking leaves that resembled giant blades of grass more than anything. She paused, spotting movement on them. Looking closer, she saw that there were adorably tiny green lizards clambering over them, blending in almost completely whenever they stopped. Once she knew what to look for, she spotted over a dozen of them easily. They were just so bloody cute! She watched as one paused, obviously catching sight of her. It sat there, cocking its tiny head at her for a moment before darting away.

She was about to get moving again when she spotted a flash of color. She shifted around, but it was gone. She got off the path, moving around to try to spot it again. Suddenly it scampered up the blade right beside her. She stared, wide eyed. It was... well, at least it _looked_ like... a small _pink_ salamander! She just couldn't stop staring... but the color was irrefutable. It was an almost lurid fluorescent pink! She and the little creature contemplated each other, both looking just as fascinated.

She jumped in surprise as something darted in front of her, snapping up the salamander.

"Brilliant!" Draco said as the odd device in his hand started retracting. It looked like nothing more than a pole with a wire mesh cage at the end that was shaped like a snapping turtle's head. She could see the little creature scurrying around inside, trying to find a way out.

"Why'd you do that?" Hermione demanded indignantly, following after as he started back along the path towards the house, carefully extracting the severed leaf in bits through the holes and gazing at his prize through the cage.

He looked up and smirked. "You're kidding, right? Don't tell me you've never seen one of these?"

She furrowed her brow. "Should I have?"

He shrugged, "Well, they are one of the most prevalent magical creatures in Muggle areas. They've been spotted all over the world in fact, even in very cold climates, but only in close proximity to Muggles. They secrete a substance that comes in very useful in potions to hide things from Muggles, especially other magical creatures witches and wizards like keeping as pets. See Muggles can't see these, or anything treated with their secretions."

"Unless they're completely kaylied!" Blaise added from where he was walking beside Draco, gazing at Draco's little pet with amused interest, Draco's pack in his hands.

"Well yes." Draco conceded. "That's when Muggles can see the most, really. The pink salamanders and the other creatures we hide using them. Then again, no one believes them when they're that far gone anyway, and they usually forget or think it was all in their head by the next morning as well."

"I thought that was just a joke or an old wives tale!" Hermione laughed, "I mean my uncle always said you know you've drank too much when you start seeing pink salamanders!"

Draco and Blaise just smirked in response.

Hermione's expression sobered. "You aren't going to kill it, are you?"

"Why would we do that?" Draco said with a derisive snort, "It's useless dead, now isn't it? If you see any more, grab them up. Use your hands if you need to. Don't worry, they're harmless and extremely durable. We don't really need them, but they're valuable. They're devilishly hard to catch, and even harder to do so without looking starkers in front of the Muggles. That might be why the creatures like Muggles so much."

"Well, that and they love Muggle liquor!" Blaise said with a little snicker.

Draco just nodded, "And of course they're much easier to catch when they've been imbibing. If we can catch a number of them we can probably trade them in Diagon Alley for some of the stuff we _do_ need." He paused as Blaise opened his pack for him. He slid the cage-device in and fastened it up, then just slipped it back on his back.

"You're just going to toss it in your pack?!? What if it gets crushed or suffocates or something?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Snape, who had paused and waited for them at the door, chuckled as he heard this. "Those packs have even stronger spells on them than those foraging bags you were given at school. Nothing is going to crush the contents, and nothing will suffocate in there. It was made with the expectation that it might be used to transport live cargo."

"Oh." She muttered, blushing slightly. She really should have anticipated that. It was a bit irritating how she always felt like she'd missed a class or something when she was around these Slytherins!

"Otherwise that cage would have been a bit mashed already, now wouldn't it?" Draco muttered to her mischievously as Snape opened the door and led in.

Hermione blushed, remembering how she'd landed on him when they came out of the floo network. She promptly forgot all about that a moment later as she walked into the house. She stared around in fascination. The walls were covered with old family photos and portraits, though only the photos appeared to be moving. As they went down the hall, she saw a study that reminded her strongly of Snape's quarters. All natural wood, floor to ceiling bookshelves packed with books, wooden sculptures, though they were of a more pleasant nature. There were none of the dark, brooding pieces that she could see from there. The place was also immaculately clean and absolutely ordered. There was not a speck of dust anywhere, not a thing out of place, not a single smudge on the woodwork or windows... and there were a lot of windows! The shutters were all open, letting the cheerful sunshine light up the rooms and fill them with a kind of welcoming warmth she hadn't expected. Many of them had been propped open a bit as well so a cool ocean breeze wafted through the house.

She furrowed her eyebrows as a thought occurred. She stopped, gazing into a large sitting room with huge bay windows. "I could have sworn all the windows were closed and shuttered when we were approaching!" She said in surprise.

"Obviously a Muggleborn. Can't even recognize a glamor!" A low, grumbling voice muttered from ahead, "What were you thinking?"

She looked, but couldn't locate the speaker. Snape had disappeared into a room up ahead that seemed to be the source of the voice. She hurried forward as she heard Snape making a soft but irritated shushing sound.

She entered the room just behind Draco and Blaise. It was a huge kitchen. Snape was standing there, setting his pack on a nearby counter. There was a house elf standing beside him. Well... he looked a bit odd for a house elf, but she supposed that might be because he was older. If he'd been full grown when Snape was a toddler, he'd have to be at least fifty or so she imagined. Then again, she had no idea what the life expectancy was for house elves. At roughly four foot in height, this one was about the largest one she'd ever seen, and not nearly as thin and emaciated as usual. His arms and legs were actually about as thick as she would expect to see on a healthy human youth his size. His eyes weren't quite as large as she was used to, and neither were his feet or ears. They were proportionally oversized of course, just not nearly as much as she was used to. His nose was narrow and beak-like, like Dobby's was, but shorter, almost close the size of an average human's nose. His head even seemed a bit smaller than usual, but she supposed that might just be the effect of the larger, thicker frame making the head simply _look_ smaller. The odd appearance was made downright bizarre by the bright Hawaiian shirt and Khaki shorts he was wearing.

"Winston," Snape said once they were all present, "These are some of my students. They will be staying here while we gather and prepare some ingredients. I would appreciate it if you would show them where things are and help them out as needed."

"I is not knowing you is bringing guests, master." Winston squeaked, "I will be needing to order more food from the store." He said, turning and picking up a tablet of paper and a pen that were sitting on the counter and starting to write up a list of things to get. "A bit of notice might have been nice." A soft voice whispered from behind the tablet. "Couldn't send an owl? Pick up a phone? Send some bloody _smoke signals?_"

Snape cleared his throat irritably, pointedly pretending not to have heard anything. "We'll order out today. I'm sure you'll have adequate supplies by tomorrow. Let me introduce you properly. This is Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, and..."

"I is recognizing little Malfoy." The elf squeaked. The tablet dipped a little lower as he looked over it at Draco. He actually looked to be glowering a bit.

Draco just settled back against the counter behind him, folding his arms over his chest, then reaching up and rubbing the side of eye. She noticed he was using his middle finger to do so.

Winston let out a little amused snort, going back to his list.

Draco reached over, dragging a finger over the shelf near him, then looked at it, noting the lack of dust. "So, when did you learn how to clean?"

The tablet dropped down a bit and the elf was definitely glaring this time. "It is being a house elf's place to be cleaning his master's home."

"Yes, well I've never seen this place this clean since you ran off all of the other house elves. Did you hire a maid?"

"It isn't Winston's fault little Malfoy is not even having to wipe his own arse at his home." Winston muttered from behind the tablet.

Draco opened his mouth, and it was obvious the retort was going to be scathing, but Snape quickly intervened. "Draco..." Snape said softly, rolling his eyes, "Let's not start again."

Draco just let out a little huff. "Fine, but I'm not staying in here."

"The guest house is the same place it's always been." Snape replied.

"There is being plenty of room for his little friends too." Winston interjected helpfully.

Snape looked over at the others and shrugged. "There _are_ two bedrooms. If either of you would like to stay in there as well... well, I'll leave it up to you."

Blaise smirked and put on a affected considering expression. "Let's see... stay in here with the infamous Winston... or play house with Draco... Hmmm..." Then he just smirked, looking over at Hermione, "Sorry, Granger. You drew the short straw. Have fun with Winston. I'd tell you to lock your door at night, but that doesn't help with house elves."

"I, on the other hand, will most definitely be locking my door at night!" Draco muttered.

Blaise leaned a bit closer to Hermione and stage-whispered in a confidential tone, "He'll loosen up. I know he really wants me deep down." He glanced over, noting Draco's glare, "Um... perhaps I should say _really_ deep down..."

Hermione just chuckled.

"How long is you staying, Master?" Winston squeaked.

Snape flinched a bit. "We'll be here up to a week, and _please_ stop with the squeaking. You're giving me a headache!"

"Thank God." Winston sighed, his voice dropping and becoming deep and a bit gravely, "That was ripping my bloody throat up! I'm going to be sore for a bloody week!" He said, rubbing his throat.

Hermione just stared in shock.

He glared over at her, "What are you staring at, Muggleborn?" he grumbled. He looked up at Snape, "Is she going to be gaping at me the whole bloody time? It's really bloody irritating."

Hermione blushed and snapped out of it, dropping her eyes. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Be nice, Winston." Snape said with a slightly warning edge to his voice.

"Hey, if you want to ruin your reputation among the purebloods by bringing one of _those_ here, be my guest. Far be it from me to offer up common sense. You aren't going to be parading her around outside, are you?"

"He lets _you_ outside, doesn't he?" Draco said with a slightly malicious smirk. "What would the other purebloods say if they knew he had an _elflin?_"

Winston glared back at him angrily.

"Um... what's an elflin?" Hermione asked, perplexed as to why the name seemed to irritate Winston so.

"It's a rather _infantile_ name..." Snape said, looking pointedly at Draco, "For a cross between a goblin and a house elf."

"I'm just tall." Winston muttered irritably.

Snape sighed, "No one cares about that, Winston! You know very well he's just having you on!"

Draco just snorted, then looked back over at Hermione, "He forgot to mention that they also make piss poor servants. Let me demonstrate." He tossed his pack to Winston, "Put that in my room and turn down the bed."

Winston tossed it back hard, "Bite me, Malfoy!" He growled, making Blaise and Draco snicker as Snape sighed and covered his eyes with one hand. "I'll be in my room." the disgruntled elf muttered to Snape, not even bothering to wait for a response.

Hermione just watched, stunned, as he strode past her and on out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - I didn't think I'd be posting this week, but today (well, pretty much yesterday now) we up and had a snow day. Couldn't send the boy to school, so I couldn't go to work. I was truly heartbroken over that, as you can well imagine! ;P Happy Valentines day I guess. Well, I got the chapter out, so I at least have _one_ less reason to be horribly, horrible depressed today.

Before any of you ask, no, Odessa is not a real place. If such a place exists in real life it is purely coincidental. I believe Odessa is either the name of a little town or a company near me... I can't remember, but the name stuck with me. Before you ask, I am _absolutely_ nowhere near any coast (I wish!). I have not specified, nor do I have any intention to at the moment, which coast 'Odessa' is on. I have been to both the East & West American coasts, and Odessa is just an odd little mix of snippets of those from my memories and pure fantasy. I have a rather strong mental image of it, but until they perfect the technology that lets you see inside my head, or at the very least lets me output mental images into video files, I'll have to just try to describe it for you :)

I have a technical question for you all... does it send you emails when a chapter is just _changed_? Because I'm getting really tired of people bitching at me about not updating Flight (one just told me to update or take it off of fanfiction! Just _slightly_ irritating...). Apparently, there are a lot of people who don't even glance at someone's profile for the answer, or even to see if there is a different story I might be working on that is putting off the ending of Flight, before complaining. I'd like to add a note to the bottom of the last chapter so they would know that I was still intending to finish that, but it might take a while (Not to mention possibly a note on chapter 1 that they should read PreFlight first, cause the ending isn't going to make sense to them if they haven't read this) but I don't want to tease my Flight fans with emails saying I've updated if it's only to add a note. I've been a bit worried about when I finish this and start revamping Flight as well. If it sends a bunch of emails then people are gonna get ticked if there's nothing NEW yet. Anyhow, can someone tell me how this thing works in that respect? I plan on updating chapter 35 for a couple of little oopsies and the forgotten reference to Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them for the Runespoor information at the same time that I post this, so tell me if it tells you, ok? It would be nice if it wouldn't change the last updated date either, but I doubt it would be that obliging.


	37. Gravity

A/N - Warning: some adult content.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 37  
Gravity

Theo woke with a start as a heavy weight dropped on his chest. He blinked his eyes open, feeling completely disoriented. He found Shandra draped across him, sobbing wretchedly and holding onto him almost too tightly for him to breath properly. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes, looking over and seeing Litty watching, but she looked just as groggy and surprised as he was.

He slipped his arms around Shandra, holding her tight and trying to calm her. "What's the matter? Talk to me." He whispered once her sobbing had eased a bit.

"He's going to take me. He's going to take me and I can't stop him!" She sobbed, her hold on him tightening once more.

"Who's going to take you?"

"That sick old man who tried to get a hold of me before." She said, trying to gather herself enough for her voice to be coherent, "He wants me to be his wife now and father says I have no choice in the matter. He's coming Saturday with the papers to pull me out of school."

"No!" He said with obvious anguish, holding her tighter, "He can't do that!"

"But he can!" She sobbed. "I thought... I _hoped_ Dean had gotten me pregnant... I was supposed to go back to see a couple of days ago in fact, but I... well I stopped using the contraceptive spells and waited a bit in case I wasn't yet... I thought if I got pregnant before father came to collect me that man wouldn't want me... but I'm not..." She said, dissolving back into sobs.

"A baby is no way to get around legal issues, Shandra." He said softly, stroking her hair.

She gave a shuddering sigh. "I know..." She said morosely, "It's just... when it was a possibility I just got so attached to the idea... it seemed... well it just seemed so perfect... I mean that man wouldn't want me... and Dean _would_. We'd have a baby together and everything..."

"I think Dean wants you even without a baby. I know how much you've always liked him, but that is definitely not the way to keep him! Don't you think it would be much better to let the relationship grow and mature on its own... to make sure it's really _right_ and that this is really the man you want to spend the rest of your life with before you go complicating things with a baby? Don't you think your first child deserves a life with two fully matured parents who are in a secure and loving relationship? I think you and Dean are perfect for each other, really I do... but a baby this soon in the relationship... there aren't many teenaged boys who are really mature enough and ready to be fathers. If it had happened on accident that first night perhaps he would have been willing to step up and take responsibility... but if it happened because you just stopped using contraceptive charms without him even knowing... I mean you have to look at it from his point of view! It would be much more likely to make him feel like he was being trapped and push him away than make him want to stay with you."

"Ya, well what chance have we if I'm married to some old nonce?" She muttered a bit bitterly.

Theo sighed. "Talk to McGonagall and Dumbledore. Try to get out of this in a more mature, rational manner." He held her tight again, "And if that fails... well I hid you away once... I'll do it again."

"But you're practically an adult now, and he has a contract... what if they arrest you for it?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't care." He answered in a soft but serious voice, "The only way he's getting you is over my dead body."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Not bad!" Blaise said, bounding from one room to the next like a little kid.

"I'm dead shocked he bothered to clean this place as well." Draco mused, hauling the large basket into the kitchen of the guest house. "I just don't get it. This place is immaculate! It's even aired out. What's that dodgy little elflin up to? Nothing could have gotten him _this_ bored! He has to be buttering Snape up or something."

"Oh come on." Blaise said, bounding back in and starting to go through the cupboards curiously. "No matter what else he is, he's part house elf. That's got to count for something. I mean he was raised a house elf! He's got to have at least some of their compulsions."

"Not that I've ever seen." Draco grumbled darkly. "Well let's get to work on these bloody things before the stunning spells wear off." He said, heaving the basket onto the table, then going over and pulling out a huge chopping board and bringing it over. It covered the table from one side to the other.

"Why do we have to prepare the gross little floppy things?" Blaise asked petulantly, "Granger just has to trim some bloody flowers off with a pair of scissors. How is that fair?"

"Oh if she had any clue she never would have agreed to taking those instead!" Draco said, smirking. "Have you ever smelled those things when they're freshly cut?"

Blaise hunkered down in one of the chairs. "No."

"Suffice it to say they'll be airing out the greenhouse tonight!" Draco said, snickering. "I'd much rather deal with the Tentacular weed. If you spell them to be just shy of frozen they're easy to slice and won't even wriggle."

"Alright then." Blaise said grudgingly, pulling his bag around and removing the dragon hide gloves and pulling them on, then pulling out his wand. They each got out about a dozen of the thick leaves that looked rather like severed octopus tentacles, only green. They were starting to revive a bit, wriggling about weakly.

Draco cast the spell on his and they straightened and stiffened, becoming quite still. He set them on the chopping board, neatly slicing them up into perfectly even bits, one by one. He glanced over at Blaise once he finished with the first bunch. Blaise wasn't quite as fast, but he had to admit he was doing an adequate job. He went over, finding a large silver bowl and bringing it back, carefully scraping the piles of freshly chopped bits into it before they had a chance to thaw.

They continued like that for quite some time. Just sitting there in companionable silence, working their way steadily through the entire basket. Blaise sighed, tossing his gloves aside and slumped back in his seat gratefully as Draco scraped the last batch into the by now quite full bowl. He just watched as Draco pulled out a bottle, carefully depositing drops of some very dark fluid in strategic locations on the bowl's contents. By the time he capped the bottle, crystals were already forming where the first few drops had been deposited. They spread across the chopped weed like frost.

"They should be completely crystalized by morning."

"Brill. What now?"

Draco shrugged. "That's all Snape had here. We'll have to wait until tomorrow to start hunting down the others. We've just got to make sure to stay up until at least nine, otherwise we'll be groggy all bloody week."

Blaise sighed piteously, "But it's only five and I'm about ready to drop! This time zone rubbish sucks!"

"Last time I was here there was a telly in the common room." Draco suggested.

Blaise's eyes lit up and he sprang up, hurrying into the other room. Draco went over and pulled open the cabinet containing the television, but there was a whole lot of equipment associated with it and he found no less than three remote controls. "Well... good new is it looks like the elflin's kept him up to date... looks like he even has a satellite dish... unfortunately I haven't a clue how to work this shite."

"We'll figure it out." Blaise said confidently, locating a couple of manuals. He grabbed them and the remotes up and took them over to the couch.

Draco sat down on the couch. He wasn't tired in the least really, but that wasn't unexpected. He slept less and less these days. The only thing that kept him fidgeting a bit while waiting for Blaise to read the manual was the thought that he didn't have his broom, and even if he'd thought to bring it, he doubted he'd be allowed to fly it here. Besides, without the thestrals, what would be the point?

"So what's the deal with you and Winston?"

Draco looked over in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I know you've been here before, cause you've mentioned it a time or two... but the way you and that elflin squabble is like brothers. Just how much time have you spent here?" Blaise asked, glancing over the top of the manual at him.

Draco shrugged. "Couple of weeks. Not all at once. Most I've been here at one time was a week the first time I came. That was when I was... about eight I think. I accidentally broke something of father's and he flew into a rage. Took after me, and I really thought he was going to finally kill me. I managed to get some distance between us and found a floo link. I'd heard Snape mention this place before. I just grabbed up as much floo powder as I could and made a try for it..."

"You went transcontinental without the proper kind of powder?!?" Blaise asked incredulously, the manual forgotten in his hands.

"Ya, well I learned my lesson! I was sick as a dog when I finally got chucked back out. Wasn't even able to make it more than a block or two under my own power. One of the local Muggles found me. I told her what Snape's house looked like since I'd seen a picture when we visited him at Hogwarts once... said it was my uncle's place. She asked around until someone recognized the description and could give her directions. She took me there and dropped me off. Winston found me curled up on the porch a couple of hours later and took me in and mopped me up. He even hid me and lied straight to my father's face when he came by looking for me. He doesn't have those house elf compunctions against lying whenever he feels like it. He doesn't lie to _Snape_, but anyone else is fair game." Draco said with a little shrug.

Blaise furrowed his brow. "If he was nice to you and looked after you... I mean why do you act like that towards him?"

Draco snorted, "Never said he was _nice_ to me. He lectures and complains more than any creature has any right to. I'm sure he knows I appreciated what he did for me... but... I mean he's half goblin!"

"So?"

"So goblins seem to _thrive_ on strife in their social interactions. It's just... the way he is! He'd probably be insulted if I _didn't_ take pokes at him! Just like I'd know he was mad at me if he started acting all polite to me. I mean maybe he's nice when he first meets someone until he knows it's safe to be himself, but..." He shrugged, "If you haven't been around goblins that much, I'm not sure I could really explain it to you."

"So... insulting each other is how you show affection?" Blaise asked dubiously.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say _affection_... but that's the general idea..." Draco conceded.

Blaise suddenly grinned broadly and leaned over, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "Then you must absolutely _adore_ me! You insult me all the time!"

Draco shoved him away and got up. "Bugger off, Zabini!"

"I love you too!" Blaise called after him.

Draco just slammed his door in response.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione started awake, then grumbled irritably to herself as she realized where she was. She had taken a long, hot shower after finishing up with those wretched flowers (skunks could take pointers from those bloody things!!!) and she'd sat down on the bed while toweling her hair dry... and that's the last thing she remembered. Her hair was still vaguely damp where she was laying on it, so she at least hadn't been out _too_ terribly long. This staying up until the proper hour was going to be a lot harder than she anticipated. It wasn't like she'd never pulled an all-nighter before (which was what this was starting to feel like!), but she hadn't anything to really capture and hold her attention like she did when studying. She suddenly remembered the incubus journal and smiled. She did have something to study after all!

She finished getting ready for bed, then pulled the journal out and got on her bed, settling down properly under the wonderfully soft blanket. She undid the strap, and it actually fluffed up about an inch more from the trapped papers. She'd like to read it start to finish, but with all of these pages stuck in... she wondered if they were placed where they were intentionally so they would be bound in in that spot in the final version, or if they were just shoved in at random. Only one way to find out. She started leafing through them... but there was far too wide a variety of items there to really determine if their placement within the book was important. Some looked to correspond with what was on the pages beside it... others looked random, but without reading the book first she couldn't be sure of that. There were newspaper clippings, jotted notes, sketches... She looked one over that appeared to be a study of the tail of an incubus. It was as exacting as a technical diagram, with measurements and everything. She turned it over and promptly blushed a brilliant shade of red.

So _that_ was the purpose of their tails...

She quickly moved on to different loose bits. After a few minutes, she came across what appeared to have been a piece of post. She looked it over. It looked to have been something that originated from Sir Delain, but the address of whomever it had been sent to was blotted out very purposely with black ink, and it appeared to have been mailed back. Curious, she carefully opened the envelope and removed the sheets of parchment it contained. They were neatly folded, though yellowed and a bit brittle with age. She carefully opened it and found that it appeared to be some sort of formal letter of discovery.

_I have studied the Incubi/Succubi species as I was commission by you to do near on  
__five years ago. I have observed what I believe to be an as yet undiscovered element in this  
__sinful, yet intriguing species. When trying to fathom the logic behind their peculiar habits, I  
__have been allowed, by means of a very complicated and difficult enchantment, to track the  
__wanderings of several of the creatures that I have come into contact with. These observations  
__were made over the course of several years. They all acted in the way most often associated  
__with their species when interacting with their mortal prey. As has been previously confirmed  
__by the observations of my predecessors, each creature can change appearance, and even gender  
__apparently to suit the desires of their current prey. The results of this interaction, however,  
__varies noticeably for the different creatures. Of those observed, only four became pregnant  
__and produced children from their pursuits, averaging at least one offspring per year with an  
__incubation period that appears to be of roughly five to six months. None of these particular  
__creatures managed to impregnate any of the mortal females they had interactions with. I  
__believe these are the true Succubi. _

_The other three observed never became pregnant. Two of them, though drawn mostly to males,  
__seemed to impregnate almost every human woman they had relations with. Despite their sexual  
__inclinations, these are obviously the true Incubi of the group. Most of those offspring were born after  
__normal human incubation periods, but with at least one or more obvious demonic traits: wings, tails,  
__horns, fangs and the like. Though some of the women were able to hide this fact by removing the  
__abnormalities, most of them didn't bother. The infants were deemed unwanted for obvious reasons,  
__and the women, their husbands, parents or the local clergy set about disposing of them. The most  
__common method was to take the infant out into the woods and leave them there to die. All such  
__infants that I observed were spirited away by demons in short order, though rarely the ones who  
__fathered them. It appeared to have been a rather random adoption by whichever of the creatures  
__happened upon them first. Whether they were returned to their rightful demonic father later, I  
__have no way of knowing._

_The seventh and final creature was the one I found most intriguing though. At first I thought it  
__was an Incubus that merely had some defect that made its attempts to procreate less effective.  
__This creature became the main focus of my studies after the first of its offspring were born. It  
__had much fewer, only perhaps one out of five women conceiving, but only one of the resultant infants  
__had any indication as to its origin, and even that was minor and easily passed off as a fluke. The  
__others showed no demonic traits of any kind. This was the first evidence I had found that the  
__possibility of Merlin being half Incubus could have been true. The possibility had been bandied  
__about quite a bit, but most of my colleagues dismissed it as baseless fancies. Half demon children  
__always showed their heritage to our knowledge. It was most commonly agreed that the women  
__who gave birth to normal children after claiming an Incubus impregnated them had most likely  
__had an indiscretion with some mortal man and were merely trying to cover for it. This is a sentiment  
__that I, admittedly, concurred with until this creature's first child was born. By taking careful note  
__of its activities from that point forward, I started to see a pattern emerge. It was only able to  
__impregnate women if it had had relations with a male, whether human or demonic, within two or  
__three days prior. _

_It may be a stretch of my admittedly overactive imagination, but I believe I was observing a third  
__gender. After realizing this shocking fact, I noticed that its physical appearance deviated from  
__the norm on occasion as well. Though all of them varied greatly in response to the chosen partner  
__of the moment, certain aspects remained constant. With the other creatures, they only had tails  
__when in male form. The tail is used as a secondary phallus, and therefor would be of little use to  
__the females of the species. Further observation confirmed it. This creature retained its tail no  
__matter its apparent gender and appeared to work as no more than a vessel or conduit for 'borrowed'  
__seed from other males. Oddly enough, the offspring often seemed to take after this conduit much more  
__strongly than the male who's seed actually created it. They picked up physical attributes from  
__the form the creature most often took when it was not with a partner. It is possible that this is its  
__true form if they have one. I believe this gender changes the seed while it is within them into  
__something resembling their own. In a species of creatures that seem to live to procreate, this one  
__appears to have no procreative abilities of its own. Neither male nor female, there is nothing I can  
__dub it other than neuter._

_Since I have neither read nor even heard of such a thing, I can only deduce that I am the first to  
__recognize this gender for what it is. It may be a bit presumptuous of me, but I have therefore decided  
__to name it. Since Succuba comes from the Latin 'succubare' which means 'to lie beneath', and  
__Incubus comes from 'incubare' which means 'to lie on top', I have dubbed this gender Accuba when  
__in female form and Accubus when in male form. This derives from the Latin 'accubare', which means  
__'to lie beside'. _

_I believe this new gender warrants further observation. It seems every day I learn a bit more  
__about these fascinating creatures. It is for this reason that I send you word before the official  
surcease and official documentation of findings for my commission. In light of these findings, I am  
__petitioning an extension of my original commission. I will continue my observations as I await your  
__decision in this matter. _

_Sir Delain Seroche_

There was another sheet of parchment there as well, but this one was not in the same handwriting.

_In response to your request, I am hereby sending you notice of a complete, unanimous and  
__resounding refusal. It was highly questionable for a member of our denomination to have  
__commissioned one of your kind in the first place. The one responsible has since been cast  
__from our ranks with disgrace over the matter. Despite your professions of being a God faring  
__man, you openly admit to the use of enchantments, which have been denounced as Satanic in  
__nature. Despite this, your finding might have been considered if you had done what was asked  
__of you. You were to discover a way to rid our followers of the Hell spawn that plague them,  
__tainting good, God faring men and putting their Hellish offspring in the bellies of our women.  
__If you have discovered how to eradicate the beasts, or at least ward them off we will eagerly  
__await your documentation. If all you have is some ridiculous nature study, then we have no  
__choice but to denounce such subversive and frivolous drivel. Better steps will henceforth be  
__taken in the disposal of the Hell spawn that are given birth to, but that insight alone hardly  
__vindicates your commission. Furthermore, if this endeavor was for naught, it is highly advised  
__that you never again set foot on our soil. If you do, you will be taken into custody and put on  
__trial for your crimes against God. _

_For your own sake, I urge you to cast aside these evil and sinful practices. Seek out a church  
__and beg for forgiveness. A priest strong in the faith might still be able to save you from an  
__eternity of damnation. May God have mercy on your soul._

Hermione shook her head in disgust. How rude and close minded! She just wanted to find whomever wrote that and give them a good hard punch in the nose.

"Tell me about it!"

Hermione started, her head snapping around. Freya was laying on the bed beside her. "Stop doing that!" She gasped, clutching her chest.

"Sorry." Freya said playfully, flopping around to lay on his back. He was in 'his' neutral form again. He wasn't as covered as he'd been in the bookstore, wearing no more than than a bit of shrouding cloth about his middle, but he was at least relatively decent. She appreciated the gesture. "You're welcome."

She blushed. "Stop doing _that_ too!"

"What?"

"Reading my thoughts."

Freya grinned. "I can't read your thoughts. Not really. Well, unless they are really strong. Mostly I sense your emotions and interpret their meaning. The most solid reads I get are sexual fantasies. Those I get in _explicit_ detail." He said, wriggling his eyebrows (or at least the lines that represented them).

She blushed again and decided to promptly change the subject. "Why did you follow me all the way to America? I mean that's quite a ways to travel just to tease me!"

Freya blinked, "We're in America?"

"Of course we are! How could you not know that?"

Freya shrugged. "England, Scotland, China, Russia, America... it's all same difference to me. I just came to _you_. I didn't really care where you were located."

Hermione stared at him in shock, trying to tell if he was jesting.

"I don't live on your plane, Hermione. I could try explaining that to you all I want, but I doubt I could phrase it in a way that a human would understand using nothing but a very limited human language. Just suffice it to say your geographical location in your world is of no consequence to me. I could be slipping into Gregory's bed in about ten seconds if I so desired."

"Oh..."

He could see her trying to work that through and decided to change the subject back away from the concept before it boggled her mind too terribly. "Ya, well anyway... some of those clergy types were really uptight prudish arses back then. Well, not that there aren't some of those still around today... but back then my kind were a lot more prevalent in the human world, and the humans were just starting to try to pretend to be all upstanding and virtuous and deny their basic needs and desires. There was an _extremely_ stiff, righteous facade in the beginning. All the clergy were pretending to be perfect bloody _saints!_ The guy that wrote that reply... I heard stories about him. Apparently he was a deeply closeted homosexual who joined the clergy just to hide the fact that he didn't like girls. He was so against our kind because a number of us had visited him... in _male_ form. He was convinced that the pleasure we gave him was just some evil demonic plot to try to subvert him. Man was he in denial!"

Hermione couldn't help but snicker a bit at that. That would certainly explain the stiff, quite anal reply.

"Seroche was a great man." Freya said with wistful smile. "I've heard tales of him all my life. Humans that take such time and have such a true desire to understand us are extremely rare. I wish I was old enough to have known him."

"How long ago was this written?" Hermione asked in surprise. As far as she knew, this demon was nearly two hundred years old!

Freya shrugged. "No idea. Like I told you, we live somewhere different, and time runs a bit differently there. The ones that volunteered for his little study spent a lot more time in the human world than normal. We don't usually come here that often unless we're in a relationship with a human."

"They volunteered?"

Freya smirked and looked over at her. "You really think even a very powerful wizard could track one of us without our consent? We even helped him with the spellwork. Like I said, he was a good man. His heart and intentions were pure. He'd been trying to observe us on his own for most of his life... but with the constraints of having to earn a living and the rarity of chancing upon one of us, he couldn't put nearly as much time or effort into the pursuit as he wanted to. The man who originally commissioned this study was honestly interested in us as well, but he was a Muggle and so completely unable to study us himself. He paid for it from his own resources, but his other clergy pals felt anything done by a man of the cloth was their business. When they found out what he'd done, he tried to play it off as an attempt to find a way to ward us off... well, that kept his head on his shoulders, but they still stripped him of everything and ran him off. Like I said, they were real uptight arses back then. Seroche never submitted any more than this letter. This bit of parchment that you're holding in your hands is what changed _everything_. The repercussions of this one little letter alone were enough to crush poor Seroche... and altered our entire way of life..."

"Repercussions?" Hermione asked, not sure if she really wanted to know what those might be.

Freya nodded sadly, staring up at the canopy above, "After that, the priests started taking more drastic measures like throwing our babies into fire to burn or into water and letting them drown or murdering them outright, calling it 'cleansing'. Seroche never imagined they would take his work and use it to perpetrate atrocities. _We_ never blamed him, but the knowledge of what they did with this one simple letter tortured his conscious the rest of his days. He loved all of nature's creatures... even us. News spread through our ranks even faster than it did through the mortals. Incubi stopped impregnation women in the 'God faring' world after that, because they couldn't bear the thought of their children being murdered. Even those of my gender were leery of impregnating women. Usually the mortals couldn't tell, so the priests would just assume the woman had made it up to cover an indiscretion. The priests just baptized them and called it good, assuming they were pure humans. Apparently the bastard who got this letter hadn't passed on the part about some not showing demonic traits. Maybe he doubted it was true. Either that or the implications were just too disturbing."

Hermione had her hand clasped tightly over her mouth, staring down at the letter with horror. She had wondered how such demons could really be so active without there being demonic looking children all over the place. It was hard to imagine someone could be so blatantly evil... to kill an infant simply because it was born different. She started a bit as she felt his tail slip around her leg. He was under the covers with her now, though how he'd managed that without so much as jostling the bed... but then she supposed that was a silly notion given how easily he moved about. She felt a flutter of worry, but the tail wasn't doing anything overt, and from Freya's expression, the gesture appeared to simply be a comforting one.

"They were able to save a number of them... and admittedly I believe they did abduct a few of the pregnant women at the time... some before they even knew they were pregnant... returned them afterwards with no memory of what had happened and no one the wiser. They also kept a close eye on the clergy. Had to lure off some of the older offspring in villages with particularly vindictive clergy. Some took even the slightest difference as proof after that. The eyes, for instance. In at least the first generation, they almost always take the eye color of the demonic parent. Well... if there was a neuter involved at least. It's a bit of a toss-up if it was just an incubus. About fifty-fifty chance from what I've seen. As for myself, I don't think I've had a single child who didn't have blue-green eyes..."

Hermione looked at him sharply. "What do you mean '_had_ a child'?"

"Well I mean fathered a child of course. I can't carry any myself. I don't have too many..." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Maybe thirty? Thirty five? I'd have to check."

"But... I mean according to this, they aren't really _your_ children... are they?"

Freya looked away and she got the definite feeling her comment had been a bit hurtful. "They're just as much mine as the one who's seed I used to create them!" He said defensively. "I put a lot more of myself into them than any _male_ possibly could!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to imply..." Hermione blushed, not sure how to properly apologize, or even exactly what she should be apologizing for.

"It's ok." Freya muttered. "You just... you wouldn't understand."

"I could try." Hermione offered softly.

Freya looked over at her and sighed, "I just... sometimes I just feel a bit left out... so I guess I can be a little defensive about it. I mean I take just as much time tending the children as any other demon... more than most actually... and I see so very much of myself in my children... but sometimes it bothers me knowing that they would never have been alive without some other male. I wish I could make children like a male does. Just me and a female. Or me and a male! I'd give anything to be able to get pregnant. As it is... I just... I always have to _share_."

"Even if you were a male or female, you'd still have to share with the other parent." Hermione said gently.

Freya sighed. "I know... but that could be someone I love and who loves me, so that would be easier."

"You've never had a child with someone you love?"

Freya snorted. "I've only ever loved two people. Diana and Gregory. Diana... well she was cursed before we ever had any chance of having a child together..." He said, and she could feel his tail tighten around her leg a bit, though he didn't appear to realize he was doing it, "And I haven't had any children with Gregory yet of course. As for other demons... well... despite the differences between our species... when we chose to love one of our own kind, we still tend pair up. We fall in love with one other person and that's until death which could be a _very_ long time between two demons, so most fall into male/female relationships. Obviously it's rather rare for another demon to fall in love with a _neuter,_ so the neuter gender is generally much more emotionally apart from the others... though not really by choice. Still, those couples can't have children of their own without us, now can they? We just step in and help them out every now and then when they want to get pregnant. After that... well we get to see the children of course... but just when they're amongst the many children we're tending to... it's not the same kind of bond... we're just like any other adult demon to them... I don't know if I can explain it any better than that."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Amongst the many children you're tending to? Do you run some kind of demonic daycare or something?"

Freya actually chuckled at that. "I guess that would be how humans might perceive it. Our children are raised by everyone. By the whole community."

"Don't their parents raise them? I thought your kind loved being parents!"

"Oh, we do. The parents visit them frequently and care for them most of the time, but when they wander the children are cared for by... well whomever is there. The children don't feel this is a lack of love by their parents in any way, because _everyone_ loves them. It would be selfish of the parents to keep them entirely to themselves, and it would be cruel to the children to deny them the love of the others."

"So you just leave your children with anyone around? Aren't you afraid someone will take your child or do something to them?"

Freya looked a bit aghast. "None of my kind would ever do something like that! We don't even molest _adults_, we fulfil their sexual desires. As much as some humans bemoan our very existence and deem us evil rapists... we just... well we don't have that in us! Most of us can't even really grasp the concept of rape to be honest. There can be no pleasure if it's not _mutual_. If they feel they've been raped, then they are merely in deep denial. When it happened, they wanted it... and quite badly if the desire was strong enough to attract one of us. We can't keep them from regretting it later or being embarrassed by the realization of desires they had kept carefully buried. Children don't have those desires yet, so none of my kind would ever touch one in that manner. As for stealing them... well we'd never do that either. I mean yes, in some _dire_ circumstances some of my kind may have taken mixed blood children from their mortal parents if it was the only way to save their lives, but we all know how it would feel having our children taken, so we'd never want to cause that kind of pain in another, especially not one of our own kind. Where we live... well it's probably the safest place to grow up imaginable."

"But... I mean those of half blood might have the tendencies of their non-demonic parent... aren't you afraid..."

"Oh don't worry. Bringing them into our plane isn't about to start degrading our morality. Those children are raised by us and we teach our young right from wrong. Besides, they either leave after they reach maturity if they choose to, or become purely demonic if they stay there long enough, so with time the point becomes moot."

She blinked. "How is that possible? How can you change their blood?"

Freya sighed. "Another huge gap in our realities is rearing its head!" He said with a little smile over at her, "Demons don't have genetics. We don't have set corporeal bodies. We're beings of pure magic. It takes at least some demonic heritage to become purely demonic, but other than that... I mean we leave a bit of ourselves behind in our lovers even when no child is conceived. Well, when the demon is in male form at least. Even human males leave a bit of themselves behind every time they finish inside someone... same thing with us, just on a magical level. It takes a century or two, but those of demonic origin who are shagged by other demons can eventually build up enough demonic magic to be indistinguishable from 'pure' demons. Even pure humans who take demonic lovers in male form eventually start to feel the effects. Then again, with witches the power tends to be passed to the offspring... and there aren't a whole lot of wizards out there that will admit they increased their powers by taking it up the arse!"

That thought was a bit disturbing, but Hermione found herself snickering despite herself at the idea. He was probably right... she couldn't see too many wizards admitting that. She looked Freya over. He was laying there, smiling at her warmly. She could feel the spade of his tail stroking the calf of her leg, but it was in a friendly, _chaste_ manner. She knew he could entrance her and probably get into her knickers if he so desired... but he seemed content to simply lay there and talk to her. She couldn't help but wonder why. Finally, she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. "Why do you keep visiting me? I mean it can't be just because I think of you sometimes, because I'm sure Goyle thinks about you pretty much all the time."

Freya smiled warmly at that. "Oh, he does..." he sighed contentedly, snuggling down in the pillow a bit. "But... I mean I love him and love being with him and everything, don't get me wrong... but there's just something about you."

"Like what?" Hermione asked a bit warily.

Freya gave a little shrug. "The way you think. You see creatures like house elves and even demons and you... well you don't see _creatures_. You see _people_. Odd looking people perhaps, but still people. From the minute you met me, you thought of me as a person. You have no idea how rare that is. I mean yes, Gregory feels that way as well, but just with me. I mean it's nothing against him or anything, but it took him a bit to completely believe that. He's grown up in a world that thinks of us as tools, threats, or simply vile pests. It's not a mindset that's easily disregarded, even if you don't truly buy it. He has to actually _know_ a 'creature' personally before the association to 'person' is made. You, on the other hand... you grew up in a world where everyone who could talk and reason was a person. They were all human, true, but the mindset is deeply seated in your psyche. You're not _afraid_ of me. You think of me as a _person_. You do have a hard time grasping certain aspects of who I am, but you try... and you're not automatically disgusted by my very existence. You're also one of the most inquisitive people I've come across in a good long while. Your strongest desire is that for knowledge... and my kind thrive on fulfilling desires... thus I find myself drawn to talking to you... to fulfilling that desire for knowledge."

"So you're not trying to con your way into my knickers, right?" She asked carefully.

Freya snickered. "Not that I wouldn't love that, mind you... but all you desire of me is mental gratification, so that's all I feel the desire to give you at the moment. You do have a rather intense sexual frustration going on right now that is, quite frankly, driving me a bit nutters... but _I'm_ not the _subject_ of those particular desires, now am I?"

Hermione blushed brilliantly.

"Tell me... Why are you in here, reading some ancient journal and chatting with me when the object of your quite intense desire is right down the hall? I'm honestly quite baffled and would really love to know the answer."

"It's not that simple..." Hermione muttered.

"Yes it is." Freya said with obvious amusement. "He's in his little room, reading a book and trying to pretend he isn't wishing desperately that you would walk through his door." He closed his eyes and smiled, "In fact, he's fantasizing about it right at this very moment... hmm... nice..." He said with a little chuckle.

She looked up at him. "He... he wants me to..."

"He just plain _wants you!"_ Freya broke in with obvious amusement, opening his eyes and looking over at her. "You know that as well as I do. The combined sexual tension and frustration you two are generating is almost too intense to endure!"

Hermione stared down at the journal for a long moment. "Do you really think I should?" She asked in a small voice. She knew this was really the wrong person to be asking something like that, but she so very much _wanted_ to go to him... an agreement wouldn't really be justification, but at this point...

"I think that one of two things is going to happen tonight: Either you are get your adorable little arse in there or I'm going to change into you and go nail him myself!"

Hermione's jaw dropped and she reached over, giving Freya an indignant shove. "Go shag your own boy, demon!" She grumbled, closing the journal and getting up.

Freya watched as Hermione pulled on a night robe and walked out. He gave a little snicker. "Knew that would work." He muttered to himself. He grinned at the journal, then rolled over, taking her vacated spot. He gently opened it back up, settling in comfortably.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione looked down at him with a little smile on her lips. He was laying there in his bed, a book on his lap, obviously having just nodded off. There was a towel on the nearby chair, and his hair still looked slightly damp. The blanket was halfway up his bare chest, but she had a sneaking suspicion that he had once again not bothered to put anything on after his shower. She wondered if he always slept like that. She'd half expect someone with as much to fear as him... someone who kept his wand under his pillow, obviously fully expecting that he may very well be attacked in the middle of the night... to sleep fully clothed or something. Not Snape though. She wondered vaguely what that said about him, but the question didn't linger long in her mind.

To her surprise, she saw his wand laying on his bedside table. It was right out there in plain sight. She looked him over more closely. He often looked at least vaguely troubled when she'd seen him asleep before... but at the moment he looked completely at peace. She wondered if it was this house. It wasn't entirely what she had expected, but somehow he seemed to fit in here perfectly. Watching him earlier as he worked in the greenhouse... She took a little breath and sighed it softly out. Any animosity her mind and heart had once held for this man was completely incomprehensible to her now. The desire that filled her at the mere sight of him was stronger than she'd ever imagined herself capable of.

She stepped closer, reaching down and very gingerly picking up his book. She moved the bookmark into place and set it on the bedside table.

-0-0-0-

Snape was roused by soft lips caressing his own. He breathed in and her scent tickled his senses as warm, bare skin pressed up against him. His hand reached up instinctively, his fingers slipping through her hair to gently pull her closer, deepening the kiss. His free hand quested, finding a soft, warm mound of flesh that seemed to fit into it just perfectly.

He came around a bit more as she moaned into the kiss, undulating up against him. He broke the kiss, his eyes fluttering open.

"Don't stop." Hermione muttered, reclaiming his lips.

"Hermione, please." Snape said, breaking the kiss quickly and moving his hands off of her.

Hermione stopped with a little whimper.

"We shouldn't." Snape said, though it took an inordinate amount of willpower to force the words out, especially given that she was completely naked and had somehow slipped under the covers with him, straddling him neatly. How she'd done it without waking him was beyond him. He really must be slipping.

"Why not?" She said a bit plaintively, her body still pressed against his. "We both want it." She said, rubbing against the evidence of his interest that he had no way of hiding from her in this position.

Her body filled him to the core with an aching desire, but he fought it valiantly, "I'm your teacher." he managed.

She shivered. The idea was oddly tantalizing. It stirred memories of that first dream. "Then teach me." She whispered, surprised by her own daring.

The raw desire in her voice made it difficult to come up with a reply. His objections and arguments against this were all there, but they seemed to be stuck inside his head, incapable of finding their way to his tongue. The point became moot a moment later when Hermione chose to take his lack of further objections as acquiescence. She shifted up a bit and he felt himself slide into place, then she pushed down.

He grabbed her hips, all thought fleeing as he thrust up while pulling her hips down. He let out a deep, blissful groan when she cried out, buried completely in her welcoming depths.

She didn't have as much trouble finding an angle this time, and in no time at all she was riding him hard enough to make the bed creak loudly in protest. He just let her take over. He'd never felt such enthusiasm before. He watched her avidly as she moved with complete abandon. She was moving too fervently for him to even thrust back up properly. Her breasts caught his eyes. They weren't overly large, but the way her movements were making them bounce was mesmerizing.

He found himself reaching up, cupping them in his hands. She shuddered and stopped her fervent bouncing, settling down so he was buried in her completely once again and started grinding her hips against him. He groaned, shifting up and managing to get one of her breasts in his mouth. His eyes closed blissfully as she twined her fingers in his hair. He loved it when she did that.

Her undulations against him felt amazing, but they didn't fulfil the urgent need that had built up over these last few days of anticipation. He grabbed a hold of her, flipping her over so he was on top. Her head dangled off the bed a bit, but it just gave him easier access to her neck. He attacked it eagerly as he started thrusting into her.

Hermione had to work her foot out of the blanket before she could wrap her legs around him properly, but the tangle of blankets didn't hinder his movements. She just let her head dangle, her hair falling down to brush the floor as she lost herself in the sensations. She twined her fingers in his hair again, pressing his head closer encouragingly as he nipped and kissed at her neck. There was none of the almost teasing slowness he'd had the first time. This was purely passion driven ardor, even more fervent than when he'd given in to his desires in that shower.

"Yes..." Hermione muttered, barely coherent, "Yes, Professor Snape..."

Hearing her call him that really should have made him come to his senses and stop... but for some reason it did the opposite. Snape groaned, driving into her harder still.

Hermione started feeling a bit dazed, her senses overwhelmed. The world around her seemed to be losing cohesion until there was nothing left but him and the amazing pleasure he was giving her. She didn't even try to stifle the echoingly loud cry that escaped her as she finally plunged over the edge. Another surge of bliss raged through her before the first even had a chance to subside as he tensed and finished as well. His deep, shuddering groan seemed to go straight through her.

When she slowly became aware again, she realized something had changed. Her head was not dangling over the edge of the bed anymore. In fact, she was nestled quite comfortably against a warm body and her hair was being gently stroked. There was a blanket covering them, and she wasn't even breathing hard anymore. She blinked her eyes open.

"You alright?" Snape asked softly.

A blissful smile slipped over her lips and she cuddled closer. "Just brilliant." She sighed contentedly.

"I really shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

She blinked her eyes back open, looking up at him incredulously, then sighed when she saw he was being serious. "Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Start this again. Yes, I'm well aware we shouldn't be doing this... and I know I said we could just talk and such... but... I mean we're in a _different country!_ Not to mention that we're practically alone! What logical reason is there to deny ourselves this?"

"Hermione..." He sighed.

"_Please?_ I promise I'll be the model of propriety when anyone else is around, but when we're alone, why shouldn't we be together? I've never had someone I could be with and sleep with and wake up to in the morning... and I desperately want to know what that's like. Let's be honest, I'm not likely to get the chance again any time soon, now am I? Especially not with someone I want so _very much_ to be with! This is a once in a lifetime chance! Just for this trip... one little week. Is that too much to ask for? I know that once we return to the school this relationship will be forbidden again... but..." She broke off as his fingers found her lips, silencing her. She looked at him beseechingly, afraid he might turn her down and send her back to her room.

He looked at those big, pleading brown eyes for a long moment, then sighed. How could he refuse her when he wanted the same thing so desperately? Besides, tonight had already amply demonstrated that he had shockingly little willpower when it came to resisting her. It was like fighting a force of nature! He had no doubt she'd manage to get into his trousers again if she so desired no matter what he said now. He'd much rather she think it was merely because he was allowing it. At length, he tilted his head down, tenderly kissing her lips. "Very well." He whispered once he broke the kiss. "While we're here and alone and there isn't work to be done. Work comes first, and there will be no dawdling to extend our stay here, understand? I cannot deprive my other students of education merely for my own gratification." His finger found her lips to silence her once more as her face lit up. "But you have to promise me that once we leave here this ends. There's much more at stake than merely being reprimanded."

She nodded. "I promise." She said as soon as his fingers left her lips.

A little smile found its way onto his lips as she smiled brilliantly. She all but glowed with pleasure. He glanced over at his clock. "Well, we really need to stay awake for another hour at least. Anything in particular you'd like to do to pass the time?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco wandered towards the main house around a quarter to seven the next morning. The morning was still slightly cool and it looked to be a rather gorgeous day dawning. He enjoyed the wind as it whipped around him. He was dressed in some of the clothing he'd purchased the day before... a short sleeved T-shirt and a pair of black swimming trunks that went down to around his knees. He'd seen many people in town wearing far less, but even being this exposed was very unusual for him. Even in the height of summer, his father had always insisted on him remaining completely covered, simply using cooling spells on his clothing to keep from breaking a sweat like a commoner. He always said leaving large amounts of flesh exposed was crass and far beneath their social standing. Draco had therefore always found it strangely liberating to be dressed like this. He grinned to himself as he went up the short flight of steps leading to the side porch. His sandals were nearly silent on the steps. He always hated his normal dress shoes clacking so noisily on any hard surface.

He went in when he reached the door. It was rather early, but he knew they wouldn't be allowed a lie in at any rate. Winston had always stuck to a rigid schedule, which Draco had thought a bit perverse since he really had few (if any) real duties, and no one was going to care when he did those. Still, when Draco had visited before, he'd always been turned out of bed at seven sharp, and he had no intention of letting the same happen this time.

He looked around the kitchen. Nope. No Winston yet. He wondered if he was even up yet. He usually roamed about in his pajamas in the morning, so he doubted he had much he had to do before bugging the guests. Perhaps he wasn't even awake yet. Draco smirked and headed up the stairs, treading very lightly. If he could be the one turning Winston out of bed for a change this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.

He let out a soft sigh of disappointment as he reached the top of the stairs. Winston was there in the hallway. He was just standing there, looking into one of the rooms. Draco's eyes widened. "Shite." He muttered to himself, hurrying up behind the elf. What he saw past him was exactly what he expected to see. Snape was laying at a bit of an angle on his bed, all the pillows and most of the blankets on the floor about the bed... and Hermione draped across him looking undeniably 'cozy', especially since the last remaining sheet wasn't really covering them all that well.

Draco grimaced and looked away, then reached over, putting his hand over Winston's on the knob and pulling the door shut, making the elf start and look over at him. He quickly pressed his back to the door as if to block Draco's entrance. "Um... Master isn't decent at the moment."

Draco snorted. "Tell me about it. Anybody ever told you it's impolite to stare at people while they're laying there naked with an illegal bedmate?"

Winston's eyes were darting from him to the door. It was pretty obvious Draco was completely unsurprised by what he'd just seen. "He's done... _that_ before?" Winston asked sharply, trying to get a grasp on the situation.

Draco shrugged. "Most likely. I never came out and asked, cause quite frankly I didn't really want to know... but I figured it would be pretty inescapable that he'd be shagging her while we were here. Actually, that's why I supported the idea. Kind of hoped he'd work the fixation out of his system. Blaise doesn't know, though, and we really need to keep it that way. Not that he'd tell... but it would probably be a lot easier to pick that information out of his mind." Draco said conversationally, heading back towards the stairs.

Winston hurried after him. "You knew and you didn't stop him?" He asked, obviously stunned.

Draco laughed. "Me? Stop him? Like _that_ could happen! Beside, so long as no one finds out, what's the harm?"

"What's the harm?!? She's a little girl! And his student no less!"

Draco stopped and turned on him. "She's old enough. Hell, she's older than me, and I've been shagging for years! I generally go for the girls around my own age, but I've had an older woman or two as well. One was even quite a bit older than Snape!"

"Your sexual disfunctions are your own problem, Malfoy! This is Severus we're talking about! Do you have any idea what will happen if..."

"I'm well aware of what will happen, and so is he. He's not a little boy anymore. He may value your opinion for some unfathomable reason, but that doesn't mean he can't make decisions on his own!"

Winston huffed, looking back down the hall at the door. "Why that one? Half his age and a Muggleborn... and I mean look at her! She's probably a Ravenclaw!"

"You wish! She's a Gryffindor."

Winston looked at him, aghast. "A _Gryffindor?!?_ Oh, the family name is forever tarnished!" He moaned.

Draco smirked, "You know... I think _you_ should be _very_ happy he appears to be getting out of his 'monk' phase."

"And just why would I be happy about that?" Winston asked warily, eyeing him to see if he was trying to pull something.

Draco leaned closer, whispering in his ear.

Winston's eyes went wide with alarm.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione cracked her eyes open a bit. The room was bright, but not too terribly so. The large bay windows were open a bit, allowing a gentle, wonderfully comfortable breeze to waft in off the ocean. It flowed over them lazily, feeling as if it were caressing her skin. The slightly salty smell of it was one of those smells she just knew she would remember for years to come. She looked up at Snape. He was still fast asleep. A smile slipped over her lips. He looked so at peace. A little lock of hair had slipped down across one eye. She reached up, gently brushing it back.

This was just one of those perfect moments... the ones you want to last forever. She hadn't had many of those in her life, but she certainly hoped this wouldn't be the last. She closed her eyes, cuddling closer once more and trying to commit every detail to memory. Her brow furrowed slightly as the wind shifted. She could smell breakfast. She sighed, knowing she should get up so they could head down. It was just devilishly hard to work up the will to pull herself away from this... away from him.

She procrastinated a bit, starting to look around the room. She hadn't really gotten that good of a look at it last night, and besides, Snape wasn't even awake yet. Might as well give him a few more minutes, right? This room fit in with the décor of the rest of the house... there were even pictures on the walls. Her eyes paused on one. It was a picture of him sitting in his mother's lap. He looked no more than perhaps three. His mother looked a bit thin, but her smile and her eyes were lively as she held him in her lap, snuggling him lovingly. She sighed. As lovely as the picture was, it pained her a bit to know the woman had died perhaps a year later, leaving the precocious looking child to, from what she gathered, had been a rather rough and for the most part uncaring childhood. What would he have been like had she lived? She sighed. No use dwelling on 'what if's.

She pulled her eyes away, moving them on. She blinked and furrowed her brow. She didn't remember having to go around chairs the night before... but there was most definitely the tops of two chairs several feet from the end of the bed. There was also what looked to be a freshly cut flower in a tall silver bud vase as well. She shifted off of Snape and sat up.

The chairs were sitting on either side of a small, round table set with a full spread of fresh food! She snatched up the sheet, pulling it up to cover herself as her eyes darted around the room... but they were alone. She bit her lip.

Snape stirred, obviously awoken by her furtive movements. "What's the matter?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

She just pointed at the table.

He sat up, spotting it, then gave a dejected groan, reaching up with one hand and covering his eyes. "I will never hear the end of this." He muttered miserably.

"He won't tell anyone, will he?" She asked worriedly.

Snape snorted, dropping his hand. "Of course not. That would be the whole point of the binding magic that keeps house elves from telling their master's secrets. No, he'll take it to the grave, but that doesn't mean he won't nag and tease me about it for years to come! He may only be half goblin, but he got all of his father's caustic wit!"

"Is he where _you_ got it?" Hermione asked, a little smirk on her lips despite the situation.

He looked over at her and actually let out a little laugh. "Perhaps." He said grudgingly. "Well come along. Might as well eat our breakfast. It's hard enough to even get him to cook... him serving breakfast right in my very own room? I really must check the charts to see if there is some kind of bizarre planetary alignment..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Are you sure this is a real shirt? An _adult_ sized one that is?" Hermione muttered, tugging the rather short shirt down a bit. A good several inches of her midriff remained stubbornly exposed.

"It's supposed to be the fashion from what they told us at the shop. Don't worry, I made sure that boy didn't pick out inappropriate things." Snape said, pulling on a black T-shirt.

Hermione gave a little snort, reaching into the bag of clothing she'd brought over and pulling out a couple of rather skimpy pairs of knickers made of rather see-through lace.

"He must have slipped those in while I wasn't looking." Snape said, his voice a bit less than perfectly convincing.

"I see." Hermione said, dropping them back in and fishing around for a moment before pulling out a rather seductively cut sheer red negligé. "Just how long weren't you looking?"

He blinked, a little smirk slipping over his lips. "My, he is a quick one, isn't he? Not bad taste either..."

She swatted him with the dainty bit of cloth before stuffing it back in the bag. She pulled on a pair of denim capris, then looked down at them, "Well, at least these are decent." She conceded.

"They're lovely." Snape said sincerely as he looked her over.

She blushed and smiled, then her eyes widened slightly as she noticed his forearm. It was bare and unmarked. "Did you use a glamour on your arm?"

He looked down, examining the unblemished skin, "This? No. No need. I found something a few years back that does the trick well enough. Smudgeproof, waterproof and comes in my skin tone. Quite convenient really." He said, fishing out a small round container and showing it to her. "It's actually rather hard to get off. I usually have to use magic to keep from having to scrub."

Hermione snickered. It was a Muggle women's concealer/foundation, the shade labeled 'porcelain'. "Whatever works I guess."

"My thought exactly. I actually got past a lazy Auror using it once. He just looked, did a standard glamor dispersing spell, and when the mark still didn't show up, he let me pass."

She couldn't help but snicker at that. She could quite easily imagine someone like Cornfoot Sr. overlooking Muggle methods of concealment. She pulled out the brush she'd tossed in the bag when she fetched it. She strolled into his bathroom and stood in front of the large mirror as she brushed her hair out. Once she'd gotten it straightened out, she started trying to braid it. It was going to be sweltering collecting if her hair was down. After a couple of frustrating minutes, she spotted Snape in the mirror. He was leaning against the door frame, smiling softly as he watched her. She let out a little huff. "Don't laugh! It's not as easy as it looks!"

His smile widened a bit and he pushed off from the door frame, coming over and reaching up. She relinquished her hair in surprise as he took over. He undid the rather malformed attempt she'd been making and took up the brush. Her eyes drifted shut as he brushed her hair. When he had it straightened back out properly he set down the brush and she felt him take up bits of it. His swift and agile fingers worked her hair with obviously experienced ease. It was strange... she'd never had a male do up her hair. She found she quite liked it. The way his fingers brushed the nape of her neck as he worked further down sent a little shiver through her. She was almost disappointed when he finally finished, neatly tying the end up with a ribbon.

She smiled as she reached up, feeling it. She knew it wasn't a standard braid, but she couldn't quite figure out what kind of weave he'd used. Whatever it was, it was neat and tight, not a hair escaping it. "For someone who doesn't care for women putting their hair up, you certain have a talent for it." She said playfully.

She could see him smile in the mirror, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "I used to do up Kathryn's hair for her." He said softly, "She always loved playing with hair. She thought it looked more elegant when it was up... but she was completely hopeless at doing her own." He gently stroked his fingers down the braid, "When she found I could do a passable job at it, she stopped bothering to attempt it herself. She said she'd always have me around to do it for her, so what was the point frustrating herself needlessly?"

She had no idea how to reply to that. That he would do that for her though it reminded him of his late wife was deeply moving... but the subject was so touchy she was afraid to say anything really. She turned around, looking up at him. He just looked back at her silently. She wished she knew what was going on behind those piercing black eyes. She slipped her arms around him, holding him tight.

He held her to him for a long moment, then let go, shifting away with a little sigh. "We need to get going."

She nodded, almost glad he'd suggested it. She picked up her clothing from the night before and her bag. "Let's go then."

She stowed her bag back where it went in her room, then dropped her laundry on the bed. She truly doubted the elf had managed to miss spotting them laying there on the bed (especially since it had been very obviously a breakfast spread for two), but she hadn't wanted to leave her things in Snape's room in case Draco or Blaise wandered up. Snape was emerging from his room when she stepped back out into the hall. She had to smirk. It was just so odd seeing him like this. The black swimming trunks went down to his knees, and the T-shirt covered his arms down to his elbows, but it was still a whole lot more exposed flesh than she'd ever seen on him outside of the bedroom. She had expected him to look funny in 'summer' clothing... but despite the fact that his skin was all quite pale, he looked oddly at home in those clothes.

She followed him down the stairs, carefully stifling a chuckle as they entered the kitchen. Draco was sitting there reading, and his clothing was nearly a perfect match for Snape's. She also noted that any remaining traces of gel were long gone from his hair. It just fell somewhat untidily wherever it pleased. It made him look worlds more relaxed.

"About time you two wandered down." Draco muttered from behind his book.

"Good morning to you as well." Snape said a bit distractedly, looking over and watching Winston with open puzzlement. He was at the stove, cooking up something that smelled very good. He watched him for a moment as he carefully distributed the contents of the pan into waiting containers. Snape went over, watching him as he placed the filled containers into some waiting boxes that already had a number of containers in them. He then set each in turn on top of a bit of cloth and tied the ends up over it to secure it into a neat little package. "What the devil are you up to?" He asked at last.

Winston looked over at him, grinning broadly as he tied the thin cloth carefully around the last box. "Well good morning, Master." Winston said, his tone almost cheerful. "I was just making up some lunches. I'm told you'll be out collecting all day, and I wouldn't want you to get too famished. Don't worry, all of the containers are spelled to keep the contents fresh and just the right temperature..."

Snape just stared, dumbfounded as Winston handed him one of the lunch boxes, then hopped down off the short stool, carrying another over to Hermione. She accepted it as he held it out to her.

"There you go, Miss Granger. May I call you Hermione?" He asked, politely.

She blinked, glancing over at Snape. "Um... sure."

"Did you sleep well, Hermione?"

Her cheeks went crimson, but he gave no indication of teasing her. "Sure... it's lovely here."

"I've certainly always thought so." He said agreeably, "And was your breakfast to your liking?"

"It was very good. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. It was my pleasure. If there's anything you need, anything at all, just ask. I do hope you like your lunch. It was one of Severus' favorites growing up. Well, I should get to cleaning up."

They watched him as he went back over, pushing the last two boxes across the counter to Draco before moving the dirty pans and such over to the sink.

Draco just grabbed up the two boxes up by their knotted cloths and headed out the door. They followed along after, both still mystified.

"Um... where's Blaise?" Hermione asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Where do you think?" Draco said distractedly, finally closing the book and tucking it under his arm so he could reach out and open the door.

"Undoubtedly down on the beach trolling for loose Muggles." Snape muttered with an edge of amusement.

"Of course. Well, amongst other things. I'll go fetch him once we're ready to head inland. By the way, if you two plan on being so obvious, I would suggest you spell the house to warn you when he enters it. Questions will be asked if he comes back brain damaged from having to be Obliviated repeatedly. He's not the knocking type."

Snape couldn't hold back the little snort of amusement. "Thank you for the reminder. I'll be sure to do that when we return. I should have thought of that..." He paused, his face sobering, "He didn't..."

Draco snorted, leading over towards the greenhouse where they'd stowed the gear. "Na. Didn't even go into the main house. Winston brought his breakfast to the guest house. In fact, he'd only gotten a few bites of that down before Winston mentioned there were a couple of old surfboards in the shed. Probably took him about three minutes to get suited up, grab a board and hit the water. He's always wanted to try surfing. Figured he'd get in as much surf time as he could before we got to collecting for the day."

Snape just nodded. He'd half expected as much. "What did you do to Winston?" Snape asked shrewdly.

Draco snickered. "Nothing."

"Oh come off it, Draco. You and I both know that what just happened in there was anything but normal. He hasn't packed me a lunch since I was a child. You can't expect me to believe this is just a coincidental change of personality for him?"

"Yes... well when I found him this morning he was getting a bit of an eyeful. You really should at least try to lock your door!"

Snape and Hermione both blushed brilliantly.

"At least I remembered the silencing spell." Hermione muttered morosely.

"Well that's something at least. Don't worry. He shouldn't be giving you grief over it. I had a little chat with him." Draco said reassuringly.

"And just what could you _possibly_ have told him that would cause _that?_" Snape asked, gesturing back towards the house.

"Well... I might have mentioned that he should _encourage_ you to find yourself a woman and settle down, because otherwise _I_ will be the one who gets him when you die..." Draco said with a wicked smirk.

Snape smiled. "Ah. Yes, I imagine that could have done it."

"Yep." Draco said, opening the greenhouse door for them. "Oh, and you might want to trump up a fake will stating as much and leave it around somewhere in case he should think to check."

Snape paused beside him, his smile warming. "Draco..." He sighed, resting his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Winston is the one who takes care of all my financial dealings and _real_ legal documentation. Don't you think an astute elf like that would have checked my will _before_ playing nice?" Draco's eyes went round as Snape patted his shoulder, "I mean let's be honest... who else would take him?"

Draco just watched him in stunned silence as he went on into the greenhouse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By early afternoon Hermione had seen all she wanted to of the nearby wooded area. According to Snape, it was an old, rarely used magical reserve which he'd secured permission for them to collect in. Once past the rusted barbed wire fence, it because readily apparent they were no longer in Muggle territory. They had collected a good dozen varieties of plants (only five of which she was familiar with), two very odd kinds of bugs... and some 'mushrooms' that tried to bite if you got too close. Well, they didn't actually _pick_ those... more just poked them with sticks until they shot out a little jet of some brown powdery substance that she supposed might be some kind of spores. It wasn't easy figuring out how to use the little vacuum-like device she'd been given to collect the powder with. She hadn't gotten the funnel part up fast enough the first time and so missed a bit... and the next ten minutes or so until Draco could locate Snape and get the antidote was a decidedly psychedelic one for her. If that was what drugs did to you, then they weren't all that they were cracked up to be. She found the experience more unsettling and unpleasant than anything. Snape had switched partners with Draco and kept an eye on her after that. She wondered what Snape would need such spores for, but decided not to ask.

Well, the day so far had been educational, exhausting and utterly mortifying. They'd barely even paused for lunch... in fact, she didn't recall seeing Draco stop at all. The food was good, but it was obvious they were all eager to be wash of the place. As they trudged their way back out, Hermione was once again very grateful for the magical packs they carried. She didn't even want to know how much all the stuff they'd gathered would weigh without them. Those bugs alone were shockingly heavy.

"We'll be making one more trip here, perhaps two depending on how long it takes to find what we need." Snape said, making the others groan. Snape just smirked. "Might I remind you that you all volunteered for this?"

"We won't have to poke any more of those bloody mushrooms, will we?" Hermione asked with a grimace.

"I don't think so." Snape replied, "Despite you sampling the wares, I believe we gathered more than enough from those."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and let out a little huff as the boys snickered.

"We'll be having more than enough different ingredients to prepare for the moment. Wouldn't want them going bad while waiting for preparation." Snape pried the barbed wire apart and held it for them, then Draco held it for him.

Once they were back in Muggle territory, Hermione felt much more relaxed. She was used to Muggle hazards... having to watch out for the things that dwelled in that place was nerve wracking. Once they got to the road and started along the pavement, Blaise looked down, hearing something odd about her footsteps.

"Where'd the other strap go?"

Hermione blushed brightly as the others all looked at her sandal that was flopping a bit as she walked, the thick leather ankle strap missing. "A daisy ate it. Well, at least that's what it looked like, but it was a funny colored one." She said in a small, acutely embarrassed voice.

Even Snape snickered at that one.

"Watch those pink ones, Granger." Draco snickered.

"It was red actually."

Their eyes widened as they all looked at her foot again, their laughter dying out as they came to a sudden stop. Snape crouched down, examining the little nub of leather that remained.

"With... um... little purple spots on the tips of the petals..." She said, wondering why they all looked so serious all of a sudden.

"Bloody Hell!" Blaise said, looking genuinely aghast.

Snape looked up at Draco, who shrugged helplessly, "I never saw it!" He said defensively.

"It was when he went to get you. It was right next to that mushroom patch. I thought I'd just hallucinated it until I found my gnawed on sandal near it after you gave me that potion. Fished it back with a stick."

Snape sighed, shaking his head, then stood back up and looked at her seriously, "Miss Granger, you're not to wander from my side while in that reserve again, understood?"

"Ok." Hermione said in a rather small voice.

"You two keep a sharp eye out next time as well. Those aren't supposed to be indigenous to this area. I'll be sure to alert the local authorities." He said, starting to lead them off once more, his pace now quite brisk.

They walked on with a much more somber air about them after that. Hermione couldn't understand the reaction. It really chafed that Blaise had obviously recognized whatever that was as well. Ask her about anything that grows in Europe, the Middle East, Africa, Australia and any one of at least a dozen other various countries and she'd have no problem... but here she felt oddly lost. She'd rarely encountered this kind of situation before. The feeling of not knowing about her environment was both alien and increasingly frustrating. She could understand them knowing more about this place and even the Muggles that lived here... she'd rarely done much traveling, let alone wandering this far! Whereas they had all obviously traveled extensively. She imagined it was just something she would have to learn to deal with. They were rich and could go anywhere they pleased. Not knowing about something so basic as plant life though? That was unacceptable to her. She was going to have to find some books and get to studying... and she was _definitely_ going to look up those bloody daisies!

As soon as they reached the back gate to Snape's land, Snape handed his pack to Draco. "Go get those things into storage, then come to the house. I have to make that call."

"Sure." Draco said, leading the others towards the greenhouse.

Hermione followed him, looking back at Snape as he hurried towards the house. When she got to the greenhouse, she quickly unpacked what she'd gathered, placing them in the containers he'd set out before they left. She glanced over at the boys as she pulled her emptied pack back on. They were still unpacking. She slipped out, hurrying towards the house. She wanted to talk to Snape before they caught up.

She felt a bit hesitant entering the house without knocking, but made herself go on after no more than a slight hesitation. This was Snape's house after all. He'd told them to come in once they were done. It still felt odd though.

She walked down the hallway. She could hear his voice coming from the kitchen ahead.

"You alright?"

Hermione jumped slightly, spinning around and finding Winston standing behind her. She took a calming breath. "Fine." She replied quickly.

Much to her surprise, he reached down, gently grasping her ankle and lifting. She raised her foot and let him pull off her sandal, then watched as he examined it. He shook his head, "Definitely a big one. Look at those tooth marks!" He muttered to himself.

She let out a little frustrated breath. Everyone seemed to know about this... whatever it bloody well was!

He looked up at her, hearing. "Sorry. Didn't mean to be rude." He said, quickly setting her sandal back down before her.

"It's not that." She muttered a bit irritably, shoving her foot back into the slightly mangled sandal.

"What then? Something wrong? You need something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I _do_ need something. I need a bloody book!" Hermione muttered, unable to hide her frustration.

A little grin crooked the side of his mouth. "I swear you just channeled Severus." He chuckled. "Anything in particular you're interested in?"

She blushed. "It's just... I'm usually the one who knows about everything, but here... I feel like a bloody idiot! I don't know half these plants and animals. In fact, even indicating I know half of them is probably a gross exaggeration!"

"Ah." Winston said, nodding. "I don't imagine they talk much about America over there. Well, not about our plants and animals at least. We may have a number of the strongest resources available, but we're kind of the magical community's equivalent of an ugly stepchild." He said, wandering off down the hall back the way she'd come.

She followed along, feeling a bit daft and rude for having taken her frustration out on this elf. She looked around curiously as he led her into the study she'd seen in passing the day before. He wandered over to one of the bookcases, browsing the spines. It only took him a moment to locate what he'd been looking for.

"Ah. Here we go." He said, pulling out a small, careworn book. "We have a lot of books with that kind of information, but this one is probably the most complete and reliable one we have." he said, handing it to her.

"Oh. Thank you. I'll return it as soon as I can." She said, leafing through it.

"Is there anything else you desire?" He asked helpfully.

She looked up at him, then hugged the book to her uncertainly. "Listen... I really appreciate you not teasing Snape over... um... you know..." She started, her cheeks coloring, "Especially since he was rather afraid you would and I really don't think he would like that... but you don't have to be nice to me."

He furrowed his brow. "You don't like me being nice?" He asked, baffled.

She sighed. "I'm just saying that how you treat me isn't likely to affect how I feel about Snape if that's what you're worried about. Yes, I like how you've been treating me... I mean you're a wonderful cook, and very polite when you try... but what I'd really prefer is for you to go back to acting the way you truly _want_ to. I really don't care for it when house elves bow and stoop and do anything just to please humans. You were the first one I'd ever met who didn't seem to fall victim to that subservient mindset. I'd started losing hope that house elves could ever truly speak their own minds and do as they please like anybody else. Don't pretend to be someone you're not. Especially not on my account. Just... be yourself."

He just eyed her in silence.

Not sure what else to say, she turned and made her way back down the hall and on to the kitchen. She opened the door and walked in, then stopped. Snape was standing there, talking on a phone she hadn't even noticed before. He was just leaning against a counter, the fingers of his free hand absently twisting and untwisting the long cord. The sight was so very... _Muggle looking_ it felt like she'd been slipped momentarily into another dimension.

"Thank you. Could you give me a call back when it's taken care of? I don't want to take my students back in there until I'm sure it's gone. Yes... yes, you can leave a message with my house elf if I'm not here. Thanks again."

He looked over at her as he hung up the phone. He opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it again as she heard Draco and Blaise coming in behind her.

"Got everything packed away." Draco informed him.

Snape nodded. "Good. We'll dedicate most of tomorrow to the preparation of what we have. As for the remainder of today, we will divide into two groups and do some of the underwater gathering. Two will go on my boat out to sea and collect some of the deep ocean ingredients. The other two will stay here and go out and collect on the reef."

"A boat?" Blaise asked excitedly, "I love boats!"

"Very well." Snape said, "We won't be returning until the morning. Most of the items we are after are quite a ways out to sea, and a couple require nocturnal collecting. We could easily cut the travel time in half with magic, but it isn't allowed. All boats are required to remain visible to the Muggle 'radar' and we must therefore keep to the normal speeds Muggle crafts of the same size are capable of."

"Have fun." Draco snorted.

Blaise looked over at him, his smile fading. "You don't want to go?"

"Not bloody likely. For one, Snape's the only one licensed to pilot that bloody tugboat, so it will just be him and one of us. Besides, I don't care for boats, and even if I did, I wouldn't be caught dead on _that_ tatty thing! Looks like it might sink at any moment."

"It's a very seaworthy craft." Snape replied, folding his arms over his chest.

"If you say so, Snape." Draco conceded, "But you still won't catch me so much as setting foot on it. I'd rather play in the surf with the Muggleborn."

Blaise blinked, then a little smile crept over his face as he stared at Draco, obviously imagining him playing in the surf. "Um... come to think of it... I just remembered I get seasick..." He moved over closer to Draco, draping his arm across his shoulders, "Looks like we have the place to ourselves tonight." He said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You two try to throw a party and I'll kick your little arses right back to London." Winston growled as he came through the door, heading over to the refrigerator.

"That didn't last long." Draco sighed, shrugging Blaise's arm off.

Snape smiled. "Welcome back, Winston. I was beginning to miss you."

"Don't go all mushy on me." The elf muttered, "By the way, that prat at the bank finally called back. He's drawing up the paperwork for that land you wanted. I offered him a third of what I did last time, and he practically jumped at it. He said everything should be in order by tomorrow morning. Think you'll be back in time to get into town to sign the papers before they close at noon or will you need me to take care of it for you?"

"I believe I should be able to do it myself." Snape said thoughtfully. "We should be back by around nine."

"Great. I'll call him back and tell him to expect you. Think we could put up some fencing after that? Those bloody Muggles have taken a liking to the area. Seems the effects of our cop wards have been noticed by the local teens... not to mention the spells preserving the land have had an interesting effect on the tidal movements. The waves here are the best in a good twenty miles. During the weekends they're always throwing parties and such down there. It's irritating."

Blaise was beaming by this point. "Oh yes, I am _definitely_ staying ashore tonight..."

Snape sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just remember to do your work first."

"Aye aye captain!" Blaise said immediately.

"Winston, could you gather a bit of food to take on the boat?" Snape asked, ignoring Blaise.

"I stocked it when I was getting it ready for launch. The equipment you'll need is already on it as well. It's all ready to go." Winston said before taking a swig from the Muggle beer he'd pulled out of the refrigerator.

Hermione watched him in surprise. "Isn't that a bit strong?" She asked. Winky had been passed out drunk after consuming what would probably be the equivalent of no more than perhaps half a regular beer.

Winston gave a little bark of laughter. "I'm half goblin. This pisswater isn't even going to buzz me. Which reminds me, you little punks keep your fingers off my beer stash. I've got them counted!" He said, glaring at Blaise in particular as he strolled out the door.

"Yes... well why don't you two go sort out the equipment you'll need and we'll walk with you down to the beach on our way out. You'll find submersible magical packs with the other things to store your gatherings in, but be sure not to open them around Muggles."

Draco nodded, then lightly smacked Blaise's shoulder to get his attention and headed out.

"You should get changed into your swimsuit." Snape said, looking over at Hermione.

She nodded and headed up. When he followed a ways behind her, she was a bit hopeful he would follow her in to her room so they could talk, but he turned off into his own room. She sighed, going into her room. They'd have plenty enough time to talk soon. She wasn't so sure she was looking forward to the outing though. She'd never been really big on boating. After finding out she was a witch, she'd supposed perhaps it was a natural aversion. So very many Muggle tales told of witches not liking large bodies of water, so she thought perhaps there was some real basis in fact. Flowing water does mute the effects of magic after all.

She mused on the subject as she stripped and slipped into her swimsuit. It did indeed fit like a glove... but once she had it on she suddenly realized what a very small glove it was! There had been a decent amount of cloth, but once stretched out to fit over her body, the amount of cloth seemed to diminish as if by magic. She blushed brilliantly as she looked herself over in the mirror. Oh, she couldn't possibly go into public like this! She wasn't that comfortable displaying her body in any way, and her suit had a large oval cut out on either side, a plunging back, was cut rather high on her hips and another circle had been cut out to display her navel. It felt like she was merely wearing her underthings!

She dug through the bag for something to put over it, but the shirts either didn't look like they'd cover much more or looked like they'd be too hot. She dumped the bag out onto the bed (which she distractedly noted had been done up immaculately, the journal set carefully on the bedside table). She sifted through the clothing. There was quite a bit more than she'd realized before. There was even a short black dress. She held it up. Much to her surprise, a thin silver chain fell to the bed as it unfolded. From the length she supposed it was supposed to be a belt. She looked the dress over. It had the ovals cut out of the sides as well, replaced by a mesh of thin silver chains. The edges of the ovals were studded with small, domed silver circles that almost looked like the tops of snaps. "Where the bloody Hell would I wear _this?_" She asked, shaking her head incredulously.

She dropped it, spotting something. She pulled it out. It was a shirt... of sorts. It was mottled blue and green, a bit oversized and made of a kind of mesh.

"About ready?" Snape asked, sticking his head in.

She blushed, spinning around and holding the 'shirt' to her a bit self consciously. She didn't know why she was embarrassed... he'd seen her naked after all. "Um... what kind of shirt is this?" She asked, trying to pretend he hadn't startled her.

Snape smiled, coming in and taking the mesh shirt from her. She couldn't help the little embarrassed grin that slipped over her lips as he carefully pulled it over her head, dressing her like a child. "They're meant to go over swimsuits. Gives the illusion of wearing more clothing and blocks a bit of the sun I suppose." He said as he finished.

"Well I need something else to wear as well. I have knickers that conceal more than this bloody suit does!" She said, tugging the cloth a bit, though it did nothing to help it cover her better.

"Here." Snape said, reaching over and pulling out a rather festively colored length of cloth. She'd spotted it before and wondered at its inclusion.

Hermione snickered, "A shawl? I've already got the top half covered. Well at least some."

"This isn't for your shoulders." He said, folding it diagonally, then shifting around behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. He placed it so it was past her knee on one side, tied at the other hip. She couldn't help but smirk and blush a bit as he carefully knotted it. It felt so strange feeling him pressed up against her, dressing her. Pleasantly so of course.

"There you go. All covered." He said.

She caught his hands as they started to shift away, wrapping his arms around her and leaning back against him. He pulled her close obligingly, leaning his head down and gently kissing the side of her neck. She sighed blissfully. He slipped back around her, finding her lips and kissing her deeply. She certainly wasn't one to object, though the slight tension in his body as he pulled her close made her wonder. When he broke the kiss, he kept holding her, shifting his head to the side and pressing his cheek to hers.

"Please be more careful." He whispered in her ear.

She sighed a bit irritably. "Why is everyone acting like this? What the bloody Hell was that thing?"

He pulled back, then looked around. "Where's that book I saw you with?"

She reached over, shoving aside some of the clothing that had fallen over it. She picked it up and turned to the index. "What is it called?"

"Look under Pergrinthian Lure Devil." Snape said softly.

Hermione's eyes flicked up to him, widening a bit. That certainly didn't sound good! He looked completely serious, so she flipped through the pages, looking it up, then flipped to the proper page. The picture was of some hideous beast with an absurdly dainty looking flower sprouting from its head. The diagram that followed showed it burrowed under the ground, only the flower peeking above the surface in the middle of a small indent in the ground. "Ugh..." She muttered.

"That's the pink variety. Also nicknamed flower pigs. About the size of a Muggle gopher. They eat large insects mostly. Small rodents, lizards and the like if they can get a hold of them. Quite common and not very dangerous. They'll go after toes on occasion, but are easy to fight off. Hell, often you can just give them a good kick and be done with it. What you encountered was its big brother. Next page."

Hermione turned the page, half fearing what she'd see. There was good cause for trepidation. Her jaw dropped as she saw the next depiction It was obviously quite a bit larger and bore only rudimentary similarities to the 'flower pigs'. It looked gnarled and vicious... almost like one of the more frightening depictions of aliens in some Muggle horror movie advertisements she'd seen. They put an adult human outline in the diagram for scale. The hideous creature was easily the size of a Hippogryph, though its body was longer and serpent-like.

"That represents a standard sized adult creature. Their food of choice is _children_. Magical children to be more specific. They shoot up from below the surface when the flower is grasped by unwary prey. They generally prefer to swallow their prey whole, but as I'm sure you noted, they do in fact have tiny teeth as well. They don't bite unless necessary because they like their meat as fresh as possible, so they keep it alive as long as possible, digesting it very slowly. It often takes _days_ for the prey to die. From the size of the teeth marks on your sandal I'd say yours was quite a bit bigger. I have little doubt it could easily consume a full grown adult. They might not be able to run over land, but in the immediate vicinity of their burrow, there are few creatures fast enough to escape them. They dart out like trap-door spiders. By the time you see them, it's generally too late. The fact that you escaped tells me it had to have eaten recently. They get slow when they are full. Sometimes they can't even fit out of their burrows at all until they are done digesting their meal."

"You mean that thing ate someone already?" She asked in alarm.

"No way to know yet. Occasionally they will stoop to eating magical creatures if humans are not available. The authorities will make sure it doesn't get anyone else."

"They're going to kill it?"

"Most definitely." Snape said without hesitation. "I'm a strong believer in conservation, as I'm sure you know, but extermination is the only recourse for those things. They live only to eat humans, Hermione. They were bred by a dark wizard who was tricked out of his land by some Muggles some three hundred years ago. They took his land and built a town on it. He figured if he killed off all of their children they'd leave... or at the very least, he'd outlive them all and get his land back that way. Not sure if he figured on his creations deciding they preferred _magical_ children. Not sure if he cared. They stuck around long enough for his purposes. He got his land back, and that's all he cared about. Didn't even bother to try to round them back up."

"That's horrible!" Hermione whispered.

"Yes. It is. Unfortunately, it is a sad fact that there are people out there that are completely morally bereft... That's a good thing to keep in mind."

She just nodded a bit, her eyes unfocused with introspection.

"Let's get going."

Hermione nodded again, closing the book and holding it close. She was definitely taking it along!

She blushed a bit as he picked her wand up off the bedside table and tucked it into the side of her suit so it disappeared neatly beneath the shawl. "Let's not forget that, shall we?" He said, giving her one last peck on the lips before heading out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snape sighed as they reached the gate to the stairway leading down to the beach. There were indeed over half a dozen Muggle teens there already, a couple riding the surf, the others sitting around watching them and cheering them on. He looked back at the boys. "Be sure to behave yourselves. Use the masks I gave you. They have a modified version of Bubblehead charms spelled into them, but look enough like Muggle technology to pass a cursory examination. If anyone asks, they're experimental. Be sure to put the diving buoy up above where you are. It's required by law. All of your equipment is heavily charmed against theft, but don't take chances. Draco, be sure not to lose those papers I gave you. You'll need them if the magical authorities come along. I hear they've been working the coastlines pretty diligently since the war started up back home. They don't want it spilling into their country."

Draco nodded, patting the pocket in his swimming trunks that he'd magically sealed and waterproofed. "Got 'em."

Snape nodded, eyeing the two boys a bit pensively. "It would add another day to this excursion to take you two along, and that's the only reason I'd even _consider_ leaving you to your own devices. There are still so many things that might hold us up as it is, and we cannot afford to dally. Still, I am more than reluctant to leave you. I know you should be safe here, especially with Winston looking after you... but you must promise me that you two will behave."

They both nodded immediately.

"We'll be good." Draco said seriously, "Now stop worrying and get out there. It would be silly to lose the light before you even got to your first stop."

"Yep. We'll be very very good. Scout's honor!" Blaise said, giving a little salute.

Snape rolled his eyes, but glanced at the sun and nodded. "Very well. Oh, you've got the titanium blades?"

Draco nodded, then pulled out two sheathed blades. "Here's the other two. You better take them. Never know if you'll need them."

Snape nodded, taking them and making them disappear into one of the many pockets that covered his trunks. "Good idea. Silver is generally the metal of choice when preparing magical ingredients, but several plants and creatures in the area contain fluids that could prove caustic to standard silver blades." He said in explanation as Blaise and Hermione looked at them curiously. "They shouldn't be as far out as Miss Granger and myself will be going, but you never know. These are certainly sturdy enough to deal with being used as regular utility blades."

"Definately." Draco said, slipping out his own titanium blade and smirking at it appraisingly. The blade was almost unnaturally thin, looking more like thick tinfoil than a proper knife. "These are really nice..."

"Tell you what, behave and you can keep them." Snape said, opening the gate.

"Alright!" Blaise said happily as Draco smirked and tucked his blade away.

As they started down the stairs, Hermione noticed one of the girls on the beach spotting them. The girl subtly motioned to the others, and by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, the teens were all staring. Even one of the surfers had noticed them. Hermione carefully hid her smirk when he wiped out because he wasn't paying proper attention to what he was doing.

She felt a little self-conscious as they headed across the beach towards the pier. She tried to ignore the stares, looking out at the water. Now that she was paying attention, the tidal movement _was_ rather odd. Directly in front of his land, the waves were nothing too spectacular... but to either side, there were nice curls rolling in. In fact, due to the oddity of the land, the observers were getting to watch the surfers coast right past them. It might not be the best vantage point for watching the surfers all the way in, but the novelty of it was obviously interesting enough to please them. She wasn't an expert on ocean movement, but she doubted this area would be explainable by Muggle science.

"It would probably be easier for you to use the end of the pier as your entry point." Snape said, eyeing the surf, "It will get you past the breakers and save you a bit of swimming at least. Remember my warnings. Winston will be watching you from the house. If you need help, just signal him."

"Stop fretting, Snape. We'll be fine." Draco said reassuringly.

Snape sighed and nodded. "Let's get underway, Miss Granger." He said, setting off resolutely down the decrepit looking pier.

Hermione understood what Draco had meant when she saw the boat. It was rather small looking, and the paint was peeling. It looked sturdy at least. It was a motorboat, no sails to be seen. There was a shaded cockpit and it looked to have a hatch leading below, but overall she was surprised he'd take something like this out to sea. Perhaps they wouldn't be going too far out. She idly wondered if it ran on Muggle fuel.

"Take these."

She looked over in surprise, accepting what he offered. It was a couple of capsules. "What are these?"

"They will prevent seasickness." He said, knocking back a couple of his own and washing them down with a drink from a water bottle. He handed her the bottle, then watched expectantly.

"But... I mean shouldn't we see if I actually get seasick first?"

"If you do, it will be unlikely you will be able to keep them down long enough for them to work. Odds are you will need them. Seasickness is quite common amongst..." he glanced back to make sure they were far enough down the pier for the waves to drown out their voices, "Our kind."

"Oh." She said. Well, she certainly didn't want to embarrass herself by spending the hwole trip bent over the rail worshiping the ocean. She'd really only been to sea once. Well, technically twice... it was the ferry from England to the mainland and then back. It had been a huge boat, so it barely swayed, but she had to admit that her stomach had felt a bit unsettled both trips. That sensation happening twice was probably more than could have been accounted for by something she ate and coincidence alone.

He checked around in the small bag he had brought. It appeared to be full of bottles and vials. He zipped it up (yes, it actually had a zipper!) and slipped the strap over his shoulder. He noted her curious gaze and gave her a grim smile. "Some necessary supplies, and some that I hope we won't need. Better safe than sorry."

She just nodded and let it drop. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what might await them. She still felt a little unsettled about that flower devil thing.

He hopped onto the boat, the deck of which was marginally lower than the pier, then reached up, helping her over. Once she was onboard, he cast off with experienced ease. She just held on to one of the rails running alongside the cockpit and kept out of his way as he fired the boat up and eased it out of port. She looked back, watching the shore quickly fall behind. The boat was surprisingly swift.

"Tell me when we're completely out of sight of land." He called out.

She turned back again, watching until the land disappeared entirely. She stuck her head into the cockpit. "Ok. We're out of sight."

"Any other vessels around?" He asked, peering out his windows intently. She went up to the deck for a better vantage point, looking all around, but the sea was now and endless, unbroken expanse around them. It made her feel very odd inside to see it. It was like the rest of the world had disappeared. She quickly snapped out of it, looking through the weather beaten glass at Snape and shaking her head.

He nodded, then to her surprise, took out his knife. She hurried over, looking through the door at him in shock as he nicked his thumb, then pressed it to the small indent in the center of the steering wheel. As he pulled his hand away, she saw the bloody thumbprint disappear into the aged wood, then a shimmer radiated out from it, flowing over the entire boat for a split second before disappearing. She just watched him, mystified, as he pulled out his wand, mending his thumb, then cleaning it and his knife. He looked up as he tucked the wand and knife back away.

"Magical autopilot." He said by way of explanation. "Can't simply spell to go to my secret gathering locations without risking someone stealing my boat and finding them. This requires my blood to activate, and is led by the knowledge of where we are going in my mind."

She glanced over the side. The boat still appeared to be charging forward, though the engines had gone completely silent.

"Why waste petrol if we don't need to? It will start up again if anyone approaches." He said, brushing past her. "Well, we probably have a couple of hours until we reach the first destination. That should give you ample opportunity to get started on that book." He said, grabbing a folded chair from where it was hooked against the wall. He took it up to the deck and unfolded it, setting it down. It was a short contraption... not much more than something to prop the back up into a reclining position and keep your legs from having to rest directly on the weathered deck really. He settled down in it, then pulled out his wand, flicking it at an awning that folded out from above the cockpit, shading him a bit.

She wandered over, looking down at him. "Um..."

"Just taking a little nap if you don't mind. I didn't get much sleep last night for some reason."

She blushed and smirked, then glanced around.

"There's only one deck chair."

"Oh..." She said, wondering if she should go below or something. The peeling paint certainly didn't look that comfortable to be sitting on.

He sighed, reaching up. She looked at him curiously, but gave him her hand. He slipped his legs off to either side of the chair and carefully steered her down, sitting her between his legs, She put her feet up on it a bit awkwardly, blushing brightly and feeling a bit giddy as he pulled her back, resting her back against his stomach.

"When there is a scarcity of resources, one must learn to compromise." He said with a smile in his voice. "Wake me when we get there."

She couldn't seem to stop smiling as she settled back. The day was beautiful, the wind brushing her pleasant and not too brisk... and the feel of him pressed up against her was just perfect. She took a deep, contented breath, then sighed it out as she opened her book.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - I don't know where the title of this chapter came from exactly. One of those things that came into my head and refused to be dislodged. Perhaps it was Hermione and Snape gravitating together... the waves brought it to mind as well since it is the gravitational pull of the moon that makes the waves. It just fit somehow in my mind... which, as you all know, is a bit odd.

Now, as to what many of you have been complaining about of late, yes, it _has_ been a while since I last updated. Please don't bitch about it, and don't bitch if future chapters take a while. They completely uprooted me at work and set me doing something entirely foreign that makes me feel completely lost and like a complete idiot (hmm... thinking about it, poor Hermione probably felt the brunt of that frustration in this chapter). I literally get frustrated to the brink of tears on a regular basis at work now. I probably _would_ be in tears if I didn't stop and do deep breathing exercises until it passes... but that just increases my stress since we are being timed on how long it takes us to do stuff. We were also told we had to get through the work quick or they might farm it out and can us all, and I REALLY don't work well with time pressures and stress, not to mention that people threatening to fire me gives me anxiety attacks ever since the last time when it took me over a bloody _year_ to find a decent job, not to mention there would be no severance package and I'm not even sure I would qualify for unemployment since I am technically a 'temp'... I'm almost afraid to ask. I'm not sure I could deal with the stress if I found out for sure that I wouldn't qualify. Oh, and I just found out my continuing sleep apnea is starting to mess up my body... raising my bloody pressure that has always been low before, and even doing something to fuck with my kidneys! What the Hell is _that_ about? Like I didn't have enough to worry about! I can't even afford to get the sleep test to diagnose it and figure out what kind of breathing apparatus I would need to be able to sleep at night, let alone the very expensive machine, and no, my crappy insurance won't pay a bloody thing on them. So, in essence, I'm just _slightly_ tense right now (kindly note the _gross_ understatement). Please take the hint. Despite what you might think, I do _not_, in fact, enjoy freaking out and ranting at people for being insensitive arses. Not saying I _won't_, just saying I don't appreciate being pushed to that point. And if anyone tells me to stop my irritating whining I just might bitch slap them! I'm going to go make a vague attempt at sleeping now.


	38. Guises

A/N - Warning: a little adult content

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 38  
Guises

Draco broke the surface and took off his facemask, taking a grateful gasp of fresh, clean air. The mask's air had been clean and all... but the smell of the rubber the Muggle part of the mask was constructed with was annoying. After a couple of hours of nothing but that smell, he wanted fresh air! He dropped the mask, letting it bob in the water attached only by the strap around his neck. Blaise broke the surface next to him.

"There's got to be a way to get rid of that smell!" Blaise muttered, yanking off his mask the minute his head was clear of the water.

"Let's get this stuff inside. I want a shower to get this bloody salt off, then a nice long bit of drying out time." Draco muttered wearily.

"Sounds good." Blaise admitted.

They swam around to the other side of the pier, then took the swim fins off of their feet and hung them off their packs for the climb up. Blaise went up the ladder first, though it was shockingly hard to pull himself up. He'd gotten so used to being practically weightless... it made him feel like his body was made of lead now. When he finally reached the top of the ladder, he looked up in surprise as a shadow fell on him.

"Need a hand?" The tall blond boy asked, reaching down to him.

Blaise took the offered hand, and the boy help heave him the last ways up onto the pier. Blaise couldn't help but grin and blush a bit as the boy steadied him. He was gorgeous! Strong but slim swimmer's build, well tanned skin and hair bleached almost as light as Draco's from the sun... and wearing nothing but a blue, skin tight pair of diving trunks with black inner thighs that ended mid-thigh.

"The ocean's demanding." The boy said, "You should really ease into it a bit more. You go spending hours in it your first time out, you're liable to feel the repercussions."

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Blaise replied, having to use all his will to keep his eyes from traveling down.

"We're fine." Draco said a bit gruffly as he reached the top of the ladder, hanging the bright orange buoy on its hook near the ladder. The boy quickly offered his hand again, but Draco didn't take it, climbing the rest of the way up on his own.

"We were just about to go out looking for you two." The boy said.

"Why?" Draco asked, eyeing him warily.

"You were down there like forever! We were starting to think you drowned. Cindy was getting out her cell to call someone when I spotted your buoy moving. What were you using that has that much air in it?" He asked, eyeing their masks and peeking around at their backpacks, obviously trying to devine the location of the oxygen tanks.

"These are rebreathers. They pull oxygen out of the water." Draco said, eyeing the other teens, who were all sitting or standing around on the beach, though their attention was now quite definitely on them.

"Really? Sweet! I've never heard of those!" He said, eyeing the masks with renewed interest.

"They're experimental." Draco replied.

"Could I try one?"

"We need to change the filters after being down that long. Besides, they're still in the first stages of testing, so we're not supposed to let anyone get a good look at them until they hit the market." Draco said evasively.

"Ya, and besides, they have this annoying rubber smell that's so strong I think I'm going to be tasting it for a couple of days!" Blaise added with a grin.

The boy grinned back, "Well, you two wanna hang out or something? Me and the others are itching with curiosity."

"What are you curious about?" Draco said, glancing at Blaise. He was a bit irritated to see the slightly silly little grin on Blaise's lips and the way his eyes were trailing over the boy's body whenever the boy wasn't looking in his direction.

"Well, what you were doing on Spook Ridge for one."

"Spook Ridge?" Draco asked, furrowing his brow.

The boy chuckled, "That's just a little local nickname for that house up there. Some say it's haunted. Never seen anyone there but that crazy little Chinese dude."

"Chinese dude?" Blaise asked blankly.

"Winston's the caretaker. The house belongs to our professor." Draco said, starting down the long pier towards the shore, "And it's not haunted." he grumbled over his shoulder.

"Ok..." The boy said, following after him, "Then why does everyone get a heavy creepy vibe anytime they try to get near it? And what's with the fact that the _ocean_ won't even touch the place? I mean look at those shores!"

Draco sighed. "I've never gotten so much as an uneasy feeling when approaching the place, so obviously not _everyone_ is afraid of it, and as far as the shoreline is concerned, well it's built on an outcropping of bedrock. You don't imagine he's daft enough to live on a house built on _sand_ or something, do you?"

"Well that's some _serious_ bedrock he has there."

"Yes it is." Draco said, getting a bit irritated with the boy. He sighed as he saw the other teens starting over, obviously intent on meeting them. He increased his pace, hoping to slip through before they closed ranks.

"You have to meet the rest of the crew. We're all locals, so we're here any time you wanna visit. We were planning a little bonfire on the beach tonight... wanna join us?"

"Sure!" Blaise said immediately.

"Cool!" The boy said, reaching over and putting his arm across Blaise's shoulders above his backpack. "I think you and I are gonna get along famously. I'm Cody, by the way."

"I'm Blaise and that's Draco." Blaise said, blushing a bit.

"Ok... interesting names." Cody said with a chuckle. "We've just started gathering driftwood for the fire, but we should be lighting it up around dusk."

"We need to get up to the house." Draco said, looking at Blaise pointedly as he tugged on the bottom of his sodden T-shirt. It was a bit irritating the way it clung to him like a second skin, but he hadn't felt like trying to explain the bizarre mark on his shoulder to Blaise.

"Um... ya... we really need to wash off all this salt and get something to eat and all..." Blaise conceded, "But we'll definitely try to make it back down here by dusk!"

Draco tried hard not to grumble. Why was Blaise making promises? He grudgingly came to a stop as the gaggle of teens before him blocked his path. Cody made introductions, but Draco wasn't really paying that much attention. He didn't plan on needing to know their names. As soon as Cody stopped for breath after naming everyone, Draco took the opportunity. "Come on." He said to Blaise, "Winston will be expecting us."

Blaise grudgingly let himself be led away.

Cody hurried after them. "Don't forget to come back now." He said with a smile.

"We'll be back." Blaise reassured him.

"Sweet." Cody said, giving him a brilliant smile, and much to Blaise's surprise, a little slap on the arse. "I'm looking forward to that." He said, giving him a wink and walking off. Blaise just watched him with a silly grin on his face as the boy fetch up a surfboard and headed for the water.

Draco just rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaise's arm, dragging him up the wooden stairs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione didn't even have to wake Snape. The minute the boat started to slow, he awoke on his own. She marked her page and got up so he could rise, then set the book on the chair, looking after him and wondering what she should be doing to help. Without a word, he slipped down the hatch, returning in a moment, levitating a large group of traps back out that would barely fit through the hatch. They levitated around to the back of the boat at his direction, settling down to the side a bit. He then disappeared from sight once more. When he reemerged once more, he came all the way out. He was levitating another stack of cages, carrying a couple of diving masks and two pairs of swim fins in his free hand.

"Well, we'd best get to it. This part must be completed before dusk." Snape said as he carefully levitated the cages down.

Hermione went over beside him, looking down. There was a ledge at about the water level, obviously meant for divers to use. He was stacking the cages on this ledge, and it expanded a bit as she watched, compensating for the excessive number of cages.

He set the masks and fins down, then pulled off his T-shirt and handed it to her. "Could you put the extra clothing in the cockpit while I check the masks? The wind can get brisk on occasion and we wouldn't want it blowing away."

She nodded, taking it and hurrying over to the cockpit. There was a little empty yellow plastic egg crate just inside the door that looked well secured. She deposited his shirt in it, assuming that was probably what it was there for. She pulled off the mesh shirt and dropped it in as well. As she finished untying the scarf at her waist she saw his point. A gust of wind nearly snatched it right out of her hand. She put it in the crate and looked around. She opened an old rusted tool chest that was bolted in place in the far corner and found a large wrench. She took it over and set it on top of the clothes just to be sure. She could always clean the clothes, but only if they were still there when she got back! Thinking about it, she hurried out to the deck chair and fetched the book, then took it in and tucked it carefully under her clothes.

When she got back over to where Snape was, he handed her one of the masks. "We aren't going very deep on this particular leg of the trip. There's a reef about ten meters down that is home to the creatures we are after. We will set the traps now, and return to collect them on our way back tomorrow morning. They only come out at night, but they won't budge if they see humans in the area, so we need to vacate the area before they wake at dusk."

Hermione was looking over the side. The water did look a bit odd to the one side of the boat. "Why would there be a reef that close to the surface this far out into the ocean?"

"There used to be an island just there." Snape said, pointing. "It was home to some rather nasty creatures. It was sunk by a group of wizards about a hundred years or so ago for the protection of the mainland. The creatures would occasionally find something that floated and use it as a raft, enabling them to find their way ashore.

"What kind of creatures?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"I'm not entirely sure. The records were wiped out afterwards, so perhaps they were some kind of conjured creatures they didn't want to risk anyone conjuring more of. All I know is that they were small, had a particular attraction to witches and wizards, and were said to bear virulent diseases."

"But... they all died when the island sank... right?" She asked, eyeing the impassive stretch of water.

"So far as anyone knows, yes. They apparently couldn't fly or swim with enough efficiency to make it very far, so they really didn't have much of a chance without the land. Don't fret. Even if there are any still alive, they certainly wouldn't be anywhere near here. The area has also been checked on countless occasions for traces of disease, and they have yet to find any. I've been collecting various plants and creatures on these reefs since I was about ten, and I've never gotten ill from it."

She just nodded, feeling a bit silly for being worried about something that had been eradicated for a century. She looked down in surprise as he looped some kind of belt around her waist. She watched as he fastened it securely, then pulled her wand from where she had it tucked in the side of her swimsuit and slipped it into a much more secure looking holder on the side of the belt. There was also a sheathed knife on the other hip. From the look of the hilt, it was one of the titanium ones he'd purchased for the trip. She looked over, noting he was wearing a matching belt, though his also had quite a number of other pouches and small devices on it. There were even what looked like three one inch long, quarter inch thick tubes of some kind of phosphorescent liquid embedded in the middle.

"I would give you a better equipped belt, but without training you to use everything these additions would probably be more of a danger to you than a benefit. The holders for your wand and knife will allow you to remove them freely, but will not release unless you want them to, so you needn't worry about them accidentally falling out."

"Well, that's good." Hermione said, checking the play to her wand to make sure it did indeed move freely in case she should need to use it. She had to admit she'd been afraid of dropping her wand underwater. With the effects of water on magic, she wasn't entirely sure a summoning charm would be able to retrieve something from the ocean bottom. She looked over as he lifted his hands. He ran his fingers back through his hair and then pulled it tight, fastening it up with a stretchy band into a small, shockingly neat club at the back of his head. Not a strand escaped it, though the gesture had almost looked careless. The resultant style looked a bit like the one she'd seen Japanese warriors wear in old history texts.

"No laughing. Hair is too bothersome to deal with underwater unless necessary." Snape said without even looking over. "These have a built in Bubblehead charm, so we'll have limitless oxygen." He said, grabbing up his mask and flipping it around for her to look at, "The viewing glass is spelled against fogging up, and I've also spelled them so we can hear each other. Just speak normally. You'll also want to keep moving. As close as we'll be to the surface, it should be warm enough to easily avoid hypothermia, but you'll still get quite chilled if you dally too long."

Hermione nodded again, already shivering a bit from the cool breeze. Then again, it might just have been nerves making her shiver. He tossed the fins down, then climbed down the short ladder to the watery deck. He made sure she got down alright before sitting down and fitting his fins on. She sat down beside him, shivering slightly as she submersed her legs up to the calves in the cool water. A little wavelet washed over the deck from their movement since the deck was almost flush with the water. She felt a bit apprehensive. She'd always found scuba diving fascinating, and had watched many documentaries on the subject and longed to try it, but now that she was actually out there, they just seemed so exposed and defenseless when faced by the sea... and it seemed to radiate this sense of strength and hidden dangers. This boat seemed ludicrously small and fragile when faced with the vast, seething creature that was the ocean.

She pulled on her fins, trying not to think about it. They covered the ends of her feet, only a single strap looping back behind her ankle to hold each on... but the minute she put them on, they seemed to meld to her feet. She couldn't even feel the strap, though she could still see it. It felt as if she'd simply grown fins!

"They're a mite more comfortable than the Muggle versions I'd wager." He said, noting her inquisitive stare. "Sit up straight for a moment."

She complied, then watched curiously as he dipped his finger in a small jar, reaching over and brushing his finger over the sides of her neck, then around, leaving a little streak of the substance down her back. He finished up with a dab where the suit exposed her bellybutton and a streak down each thigh. She looked where he'd touched her, but there didn't seem to be anything but a slight streak of some kind of clear oil that either evaporated or sank in even as she watched. She looked over as he applied some to himself. "What's that?"

"Most of the dangerous ocean predators in this area hunt by scent. The shark for instant. They're nearly blind, but they can smell blood in the water from miles away. That's mostly how they find their prey. This," He said, holding up the small jar, "Just makes us smell very unappetizing to them. That, along with the fact that the vast majority of shark attacks take place in three to six feet of water should actually make this less dangerous than the diving Draco and Blaise are doing... so it's a good thing Draco knows to use the oil before diving as well. Then again, of the vast variety of sharks roaming the oceans, only three types have ever been known to attack humans, so their reputation is a bit exaggerated. Statistically, you're more likely to be killed by a lightening strike than a shark attack. Of course, I would still appreciate if you would avoid cutting yourself, just to be on the safe side." He added with a smirk.

"I'll do my best." She said with a little slightly forced smile. She'd seen too many films of shark attacks not to worry, despite his assurances.

He noted her apprehension and smiled warmly, leaning over and gently turning her face towards him. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said softly before pulling her a bit closer and kissing her.

She quickly shifted closer, deepening the kiss. When she finally let it break, she did feel quite a bit better.

"Come along now." He said, pulling on his mask. He then grabbed a hold of the edge and pushed his hips forward, slipping into the water with barely a splash.

She felt a little tickle of anticipation as she pulled on her mask. She put her hand over the mask to keep it from coming off as she entered the water, as she had seen Muggle divers do, but the mask stayed firmly in place on its own. From the way it sealed seamlessly around her face, not letting a single trickle of water in, even where it was over her hair a bit, she had no doubt it also had magic that wouldn't let it be unintentionally dislodged. That was comforting to know. She swam over a bit, accepting a couple of the cages from him as he handed them to her. They only took two each. She followed him as he led down. There was, indeed, a rather impressive coral reef below them. Not that she doubted it would be there... but the sheer oddity of this being out there, this close to the surface in the middle of nowhere like this was still a bit odd. She glanced past it before she reached the reef. She paused, seeing a large, dark, shadowy mass beyond it. This must be the island. It looked dead and rather creepy... oddly dark, despite being even a bit closer to the surface than the reef. There were odd, skeletal remains of trees here and there that were mostly rotted away, what little was left encrusted with sea life. There also appeared to be a couple of odd mounds that looked as if they may have once been dens... or even some sort of crude buildings. She saw little glimpses of movement in the shadowy depths, but she was pretty sure she didn't want to know what now inhabited the 'island'.

"No time for dawdling, Miss Granger." Snape's amused voice said, sounding as if he was speaking right into her ear.

She looked over, spotting him drifting down near the reef, looking up at her. "Coming." She said, hurrying after him.

He showed her what the dens of the creatures they were after looked like and they set their traps right outside them. Once set and tapped with a wand, they became virtually invisible. The only thing left that she could see was the small, odd bright yellow disk that was attached to each, but the way they set them should keep that part out of sight to the creature until after it emerged.

Once they'd set all four, they resurfaced and he pulled himself up, sitting on the deck though he didn't bother removing the mask. As soon as she followed suit, the boat started forward. After a couple of minutes, it paused again and they slipped back off, taking four more cages.

They continued like that, stop after stop as the boat slowly circled the reef. Hermione was finding it harder and harder to pull herself out of the water. She hadn't thought working underwater would be so taxing. You were weightless in the water after all. Still, swimming down to the reef, around a bit to find suitable dens, then back up... it wasn't easy! She noticed Snape was starting to slow down quite a bit as well, though he never made a single comment on it.

When they came up again after the twelfth dive, they sat on the deck and the boat started moving once more. This time, Snape took his mask off, taking a deep breath and sighing it out as he leaned back against the back of the boat wearily.

Hermione pulled hers off too so she could talk to him. "Only a dozen left." She said, counting the remaining cages.

Snape sighed deeply, then shifted up a bit, eyeing the sun that was getting very low on the horizon. "No time." He said, tossing his mask up over the back rail into the boat, then reaching over and grabbing up a cage. He opened the door, setting the trap, then tapped it to make it invisible. Once that was done, he simply dropped it overboard. He then reached over, grabbing another one. "Let's get them in the water. Perhaps we'll get lucky, but whether these last few catch anything or not doesn't really matter. If we don't vacate the area soon, _none_ of them will work."

Hermione quickly shoved her own mask over the rail into the boat, then grabbed up a cage, following his lead as the boat glided slowly through the water. In short order, they'd dumped the lot. The minute the last one disappeared below the waves, he grabbed onto the ladder and put his arm out to brace her as the boat turned and picked up speed, taking them swiftly from the area.

She grabbed a hold of the ladder as well. She was a bit relieved when the boat slowed a few minutes later. She was able to pull her feet in and pull off the fins without worrying too much about accidentally falling off the boat or losing the fins. Once she had them off, she carefully got up and chucked them over the rail into the boat. Snape had removed his own fins, but he was still sitting there. She crouched down beside him, holding onto the ladder. "We're done for now, aren't we?"

"Yes. The other location is another hour or so away." he said, pulling his legs out of the water and folding them up tailor fashion, leaning back against the boat and gazing out over the ocean.

She picked his fins up from where he'd set them beside him and put them into the boat, then sat down beside him. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine. Looks to be a lovely sunset." He said, nodding his head towards the sun that was just starting to disappear.

She settled down beside him and he slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her a bit closer. She cuddled close. She was chilled from the cold water and would have loved to go find a nice warm blanket to cuddle up in, but she got the distinct feeling that he was remaining there for much more than the view... though she had to admit that was spectacular. The sunset spread out before them, the wispy clouds lighting up in a myriad of breathtaking colors. She looked over at Snape worriedly. He seemed a lot more tired than he should be. It had been tiring, yes... but she was beginning to think it had taken a lot more out of him than it had out of her. He always seemed so very strong and almost unnaturally impervious to everything, even things as basic and inescapable as temperature . She found it a bit disturbing whenever she was reminded that he was just as mortal as everyone else.

He took a deep breath and sighed it out as the sun slipped below the horizon. He gave her a little kiss, then shifted up, pulling himself up and climbing up into the boat. She followed after him, noting that he was moving much slower than usual.

He went into the cockpit and she followed him. He unfastened and opened a cabinet door built into the back and pulled out a large, fluffy towel, slipping it around her shoulders. She hugged it to her gratefully. He pulled out another, smaller towel and pulled the tie out of his hair, then dried it a bit with the towel before letting the towel settle on his shoulders. He reached over, flipping a switch and a light came on in the small cockpit, then reached over, picking up the bag he'd brought aboard.

"I need to go below and finish mixing up the potion we'll need for the next excursion. It needs to be prepared fresh. We'll have to be diving much deeper than the masks were made to go. We wouldn't be able to force the air into our lungs at that pressure even if it was available for us. Don't worry though, the potion will take care of all of those concerns."

"Ok." She said, trying to keep any worry out of her voice. She watched him as he went over, disappearing down into the hatch. She sighed, wondering if it was such a good idea for him to be going out into the ocean again so soon.

She shook off her worry, pulling her book out from under his clothes. She perched herself on top of the old tool box under the light and opened the book. Snape was much better suited to judge his limitations than she was. She just took a deep breath and sighed it out, letting the book draw her mind away from the troubling thoughts that plagued it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"But I promised!" Blaise whined petulantly.

"We have to finish preparing these." Draco said, pointing at the long strands of seaweed he was filleting the globular protuberances off of.

"Those would keep for a week even without preserving spells and we both know it. Chuck them back in the water and lets go! It's dusk already!" Blaise insisted.

"Why do you want to go?"

"Why don't you want to go? There's girls down there too!" Blaise said enticingly. "There were at least three that were real lookers and looked more than interested in you. With the whole foreign visitor shtick, you could probably be banging any one of them in no time without even having to try. Hell, you could probably even score a _couple_ of them if you were in the mood."

"Probably, but I'm _not_ in the mood. You only want to go down there because that prat you fancy will be there."

"He's not a prat. He seemed a right likable bloke." Blaise said defensively, "Besides, I don't have a contraceptive ring on me, so I should probably stay away from the girls. Last thing I need is to knock someone up!"

Draco sighed, dropping his knife and yanking his ring off. He grabbed Blaise's hand and shoved it on one of his fingers. "There you go. You can borrow that for the weekend and go bang all the foreign bints you like."

Blaise grinned at the ring, but then his smile slid away and hesitantly took it back off, "Na. I at least have options that don't require one of these. You need it more than I do." He said, offering it back.

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, I don't. Take it. I have no intention of needing it any time soon."

Blaise slowly slipped it back on, eyeing Draco. "Something wrong?" He asked, his tone sobering.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just not like you! I prefer to _know_ the girls I bed, and I have no intention of taking the time to get to know anyone here. This is a working trip, not a pleasure cruise. I'm not going to go banging any loose bird who'll have me just because she's different from the girls I usually shag."

"Well... I certainly don't recall you being all high and mighty the last time we went on an outing. As I recall, there are quite a number of girls who found their way into your pants on that trip. I also happened to know that with at least one of them you didn't even bother to _ask her name_ until the next morning!"

"Actually I just _forgot_ her name. Liquor was involved if you'll recall. Besides, _that_ trip was just a lark, so it was different. Not to mention I hadn't been shagging that long then and I was still in that 'shag anyone you can' phase you get into in the beginning. I got over that." Draco said, shoving the mass of seaweed back into the tank.

"You can _get over_ that?" Blaise asked, obviously taken aback by the idea. "Let's hope that never happens to me!" He said with a little shudder.

Draco just rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go. Have fun. Just stay away from that Chip prat."

"Cody." Blaise corrected.

"Whatever his name is." Draco said dismissively.

"What's your problem with him?"

"There's just something about him." Draco said with a shrug.

"Ya." Blaise sighed, that silly grin coming back to his lips.

Draco glared at him, "I _meant_ I don't trust him."

"You've barely even met the guy and already he's untrustworthy?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Let's just say I'm well familiar with the dodgy type, and he's one of them."

"I think you're just in a bad mood. You really need to get laid. What say you lay aside your newfound 'sensibilities' for the night, come with me down to the beach and let one of those tasty little crumpets put a smile back on your face? Doesn't that sound better than sitting here playing with seaweed?"

"I'm not shagging anyone!" Draco sighed irritably.

"Ok, ok!" Blaise said, "Just at least come down with me. Hang out by the bonfire, enjoy the sand and the surf and just being young and alive! You're letting the world get you too down. Just unwind for a bit and take it easy! You really need it."

Draco sighed deeply. He knew there'd be no talking Blaise out of going... and he should really probably go to make sure he didn't do or say anything daft. "Fine. I'll go. But just for a bit."

Blaise let out a whoop of excitement, bounding out. By the time Draco washed his hands and came out of the greenhouse, Blaise was already bounding over with their beach towels. Draco kept a slow, steady pace as he made his way towards the beach. Blaise was practically romping around he was so excited, but he stayed with Draco.

As soon as they reached the stairs down, they could see over a dozen teens gathered around on the beach. A couple were putting the final touches on a rather large pile of driftwood in the quickly fading light. It didn't take them long to notice Draco and Blaise approaching, and much to Draco's dismay (and Blaise's delight) Cody started over immediately.

He started in on introductions for the few new people they hadn't met yet, but as before, Draco made a point of ignoring him. A flash of red caught his eye as the fire crackled to life, drawing his eyes over. There was a girl there with dark red hair that seemed to glow in the meager light. It was almost fascinating to watch as the wind blew it. It whipped around, flowing like the flames that lit it.

He quickly pulled his eyes away as he caught Cody watching him. He judged the wind and set his towel out where he shouldn't have to worry about smoke. He settled down, sighing softly to himself as he saw Cody hanging on Blaise, and wondering how long he'd have to put up with this before he could politely bow out.

He looked up as someone walked up next to him. It was one of the boys he'd seen before. He was holding out a beer. Draco accepted it, noting it was still covered in icy water. He looked over as the boy walked on, handing out more beers. There were a couple of coolers, and judging from the one a girl was looking in, they were both full of liquor.

Draco opened his beer and took a deep draught. Well, this should help make the time more bearable at least.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione looked up as she felt a change in the movement of the boat. It was slowing. She tucked her book away, then went over, watching the water. The lighting was dim, despite the fact that a number of lights had come on once darkness had set in. She assumed those were the standard lights required by Muggle regulations.

After a few moments, the water behind the boat stopped rippling altogether except for the natural flow of the water. They were definitely at a complete stop. She went back to the cockpit, sitting down and waiting for Snape to appear. She was surprised he hadn't come back up from the hatch already actually. Was the potion they needed a complicated one? He hadn't asked for help, and she hadn't gotten the feeling he had any desire for her to go with him when he went.

She waited a further five minutes or so, then could take it no more. She couldn't help the worries that crowded her mind as she went over to the hatch. She pulled it open and looked down. There were stairs that led down... in fact, they led down a lot further than she expected them to in a boat this size. At least there were lights below as well.

She started down the stairs, pausing to close the hatch to keep it from being slammed by the wind, then continued on down. Her jaw dropped slightly when she reached the bottom. There was a hallway stretching out before her. It looked like the hold of a very large yacht! She grinned and chided herself for assuming his boat would be 'normal'. She'd seen what they could do with well worked charms on the insides of tents and the like, so it should have been no surprise that this would be no different.

She started down the hall, opening each door as she reached it and peering in. There was a small kitchen, and even what looked like a sitting room and a small study! The next room turned out to be the potions lab. It wasn't nearly as well stocked as his classroom, but it was rather impressive, all things considered. The walls were all lined with bottles and jars, all held securely in place so even the strongest waves couldn't dislodge them. There was a cauldron and a stone and pestle, both which appeared to be permanently attached to the work table. She spotted two small vials of some kind of dark green fluid in a vial rack (also bolted down) that she assumed were probably the potion he had told her he was making up. Well, if he was done with that, where had he gone off to?

She went further down the hallway. There was a loo with a full sized shower. She was definitely going to have to check that out later! Her skin felt a bit itchy with salt. The last door opened into a bedroom. Her eyes widened as she saw Snape laying on the bed. She hurried over, sitting beside him and quickly looking him over.

His eyes cracked open as he felt her hands on him. A little smile slipped over his lips. "Caught me napping, did you?" He asked softly.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Just tired."

"Tired? That's it?" She asked disbelievingly.

He sighed. "I just need some rest and I'll be right as rain, honestly."

"Theo told me about that medicine. He told me the poison damaged your heart... said it might leave permanent damage... that's what's wrong, isn't it? This is all my fault!" She said wretchedly, stroking his cheek.

"No, Hermione. Never think that. What I did that night was my choice, not yours. That is on me. Besides, _that_ I could have recovered from without too much trouble. That wasn't what did the real damage."

"What then?" She said, obviously suspecting he was just trying to make her feel better.

"Well, to be honest, it was Cornfoot. Cornfoot Sr that is. He cursed me that night when I left."

Her eyes shot wide, "He _cursed_ you? He could have _killed_ you, cursing you in your condition!"

He gave her a little smile. "That was his _intention_, Hermione. We've hated each other for a very long time now. He saw the opportunity to be done with me and took it."

She dropped her eyes, recalling the memory of Katherin's death. Adrian had been there. He had openly admitted to raping Katherin. She could still remember the pain and rage in Snape's eyes as he cast the Cruciatus on Adrian. That there was still such a strong hatred between the men, even over a decade and a half later, was unsurprising really.

He reached up and lifted her chin. "Some things are just a bit harder to recover from than others. The heart is slow to heal, but _it will heal_. Promise me you'll never waste another moment feeling guilty over what happened that night or for any repercussions that might follow. I'll live, and I will eventually be completely back to rights."

"You wouldn't be if Draco wasn't there to make that potion for you."

"But he was."

She looked at him, blinking back the tears that brimmed her eyes.

He sighed and reached up, pulling her down and holding her. "I'm fine, Hermione. Truly. I just need to rest."

She nodded, then sloughed off the towel around her shoulders and climbed over him, settling down on the bed beside him and cuddling up to him.

"Um... the boat stopped, by the way." She said reluctantly. She didn't want him to get up and strain himself again so soon, but he might be upset if she didn't tell him and he slept past an important deadline.

He smiled, his eyes drifting shut. "I know. Thank you for telling me though. We'll leave in about two hours. The boat will signal me when it's time."

She smiled in relief, snuggling back down. She slipped her hand over to rest on his chest, then closed her eyes, feeling the soft pulsing of his heartbeat under her fingers.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Professor McGonagall!"

McGonagall turned, seeing Seamus hurrying up to her, though he was walking a bit gingerly. "Something the matter, Mr. Finnegan?" She asked with concern as she noted his pale complexion and the sheen of sweat that covered his skin.

Seamus hobbled to a stop before her, looking about to make sure he wouldn't be overheard, a look of acute embarrassment on his face. "Um... yes..."

"Are you ill?"

"Um... I think... kind of..." He muttered in mortification.

"Well, what's the matter?" She asked, baffled by his reticent tone.

"I feel kind of all cold and shaky, and... um..."

"And what, Mr. Finnegan? Come along, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." She coaxed gently.

"Well... _part_ of me is kind of... um... changing color... and... um... _shriveling_..." He said, looking absolutely mortified and darting his eyes around the whole time to make sure no one was listening.

"Part of you?" She asked, baffled. His limbs all appeared intact.

Despite his pale, waxen cheeks, he managed a bit of a blush. He gave a little nod, then when she looked nonplussed, he glanced down significantly.

McGonagall furrowed her brow, then suddenly blushed slightly herself as she cottoned on. "Oh. Why aren't you in the Hospital wing?"

"What if she has to _look at it_ to tell what's wrong?" He asked in an embarrassed whisper. "I don't want anyone seeing it like this! Isn't there some cream or something you could give me?"

McGonagall took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Well, if you're really that vain, then by all means go back to your room and hide it. That curse should become permanent if not treated soon, but then you have a lot of relatives, so it's not like your bloodline will die out entirely just because you've let childish embarrassment make you into a eunuch." She said sarcastically.

His eyes shot wide and he turned and hobbled off in the direction of the Hospital wing without another word.

She sighed deeply and shook her head. She glanced over, spotting Dumbledore leaving the Great Hall and hurried over. "That's another one, Albus." She said in exasperation. "That makes _nine_ cases in _one day!_"

Dumbledore sighed, "We haven't had a rash of cursings like this in _years._"

"Not to mention such strong curses! Several of them are capable of long term damage if not treated! That suggests a level of maliciousness that I cannot believe one of our students possesses. Do you suppose it is a _group_ of students?"

"But towards what ends would a group perpetrate these acts?" Dumbledore asked with a slight air of frustration.

"You don't suppose... I mean perhaps _You Know Who_ has managed to infiltrate the school after all." McGonagall suggested hesitantly.

"And just whom are you proposing would work as his agents here?"

"Well... I don't know..." She said with frustration. "Then again..." She said, her voice becoming tentatively speculative, "I mean it seems a bit of a _coincidence_ that these acts are occurring while Severus is away, don't you think?"

Dumbledore stopped in his tracks. "I know you are not suggesting he has anything to do with this." He said, his tone warningly neutral.

"No! No, I would never suggest such a thing." McGonagall replied hastily. "I was just suggesting... perhaps without his guidance, some of his students might have..."

"I am shocked and greatly dismayed that you would even _suggest_ such a thing, Minerva." He said softly.

"I just... well let's be honest here, many of them _are_ closely related to Death Eaters..." She said, obviously trying to justify the suggestion.

"One cannot control whom they are related to. The Slytherins may like a bit of sport at the expense of students from other Houses, but those comments and pranks have never been anything like these recent attacks, and I refuse to believe they would have stooped to such levels. Severus may not be here, but I do not believe they require constant supervision to maintain their morality. Severus respects his students, and _they respect him_. They would never bring shame on him and their House for fleeting amusements. Look elsewhere for your culprits."

"So you're going to dismiss an entire House on principle alone?" She asked, surprised he would so easily dismiss them as potential suspects.

"Why not? You appear to have." He said with a little smile.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, taken aback by the apparent rebuff.

"If you wish to find the person or persons responsible, I strongly suspect you need to be looking a bit closer to _home_..." He suggested gently.

She just watched him as he walked on, completely floored by the implication.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione started awake as a loud beeping started up. Snape sat up quickly, reaching over and tapping a button on the bedside table. A small circle of light appeared on the wooden surface as the alarm fell silent, then a few glowing symbols appeared, hovering over the spot of light. They made no sense to her, but they were apparently very significant to Snape. He immediately got up.

"Is it time to go?" She asked, wondering at his haste. Had they overslept?

"That's the perimeter alarm. The coastal authorities are approaching. They've improved their cloaking spells. They're practically right on top of us."

She scrambled up, worried by the urgency in his manner, "But we have all the right permits and such, don't we?"

"Yes," He said, grabbing up the bag he'd brought. He pulled some papers out of the pocket on the top and handed them to her. "Here they are. Get up on deck before they reach the boat."

"What about you?" She asked, looking down at the papers, utterly baffled.

He sighed, "These people won't be fooled by a bit of cosmetics, Hermione. I will have to use something much more powerful. Get up there and try to buy me a little time if you can, but don't make it obvious. Just don't mention my name or otherwise indicate who I am, and when I get up there, play along."

"What...?"

"I don't have time to explain." He said impatiently.

She grabbed up her towel, pulling it around her shoulders and wishing she'd thought to put on her other clothes. They may be flimsy, but they were something at least. She hurried down the hall, then up the stairs, pushing open the hatch. She blinked in surprise as she immediately saw a bright, flashing blue light. She climbed the rest of the way out, looking over towards the source of the light. There was a boat coming alongside. It was hard to see, apparently completely pitch black in color, only made visible by the lights. There were a number of official looking men aboard it, watching her warily. One played a spotlight onto her.

"Prepare to be boarded." A booming voice called out as ropes shot out, securing the two boats together.

Hermione just nodded, feeling little flutters of fear coursing through her. Would he be able to hide his mark in time? These men didn't look likely to listen to excuses.

She tried not to jump as a thick plank thunked quite loudly into place, then two tall and imposing men in some kind of black uniforms with silver edging clomped across it and onto Snape's boat. There was one with blond hair who was a bit taller, but the slightly shorter one with short cropped black hair had a bearing about him that marked him as the obvious leader. They came over and stopped before her, looking her over in a scrutinizing fashion.

"What's the nature of your excursion?" The dark haired one asked.

"Um... just collecting ingredients. I have permits." She said, holding out the papers.

He took them and started looking them over.

The second man was looking around intently. "Our detection spells showed two persons aboard. Where's the other one?"

"He's... um... below deck." She said, trying hard not to sound nervous.

"Why isn't he up here?" He asked suspiciously.

"We had a long day. He's taking a nap I believe."

The blond looked at his mate, who nodded, then went over, pulling open the hatch and started down the stairs. She waited pensively, praying Snape had had enough time. She could think of no way of delaying them that wouldn't look suspicious. Their manner was so brisk and businesslike she doubted they'd tolerate unnecessary delays.

She couldn't help but look over as the man reemerged. She blinked in shock, trying to keep her face impassive as she saw who the man had by the arm. She could only assume it was Snape. He looked no older than nineteen or twenty and he had a startling black tattoo of the long neck and head of a snake flowing across his chest, originating from over his left shoulder. There was also what appeared to be the end of the snake's body slipping around over his right hip and disappearing under his trunks. When he turned a bit to look at the other boat, she could see the rest of the snake continued across his back. It looked almost eerily real, though she could tell it was no more than an image. He also had other, smaller tattoos scattered about, like a band of some kind of geometric patter encircling one ankle and some kind of strange, dark, vaguely evil looking creature that appeared to be clinging to his right shoulder by little claws. There were also various symbols and runes scattered about at seeming random including a pentagram that encircled his navel.

"You could at least give a bloke time to find his bloody belt before dragging him out in front of an audience." He muttered, running his fingers through his hair to push it back from his face, his other hand holding the front of his trunks. His waist was now a bit narrower, so she could quite imagine the trunks would be around his ankles if he weren't holding them, especially given the fact that a number of the many pockets in them appeared to be full of this and that.

"Why didn't you come up? We know this boat is equipped with sensors, so you had to know we were here." The blond asked, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Did you really want me up here without a stitch?" Snape asked with a smirk.

The dark haired man appeared to have all but forgotten the papers in his hand. He strode over to Snape, looking at him more closely.

Snape just stared back unflinchingly.

"Squire?" The man asked tentatively.

"I know you?" Snape asked, furrowing his brow.

The man actually cracked a little smile. "I guess not. I've just seen pictures of you about at your aunt's place. We've been seeing each other for a couple of months now. Name's Emory."

"You're going to have to be more specific. I have three aunts. Well, actually five, but I'll assume you're not talking about either of the married ones." Snape replied with a smirk.

"Dalia. I know I haven't really met any of the family yet, but... I mean she hasn't mentioned me at all?" The man replied.

"Aunt Dalia?" Snape asked, breaking into a big smile. "About bloody time she started dating again. As for mentioning you... well I don't really see her much, and besides, I doubt she's announcing it to the family at large. They're a bit of a pushy lot. Trust me, you'll know when she lets it leak out. You'll get dragged into attending every family gathering, have to meet every single family member within flooing distance that they can lay hands on, all that shite. I'll do you a favor and won't mention you to anyone. I imagine Dalia will do that when she's ready. Enjoy the quiet time while you can."

The little smile widened a bit. "Alright then." He glanced over at Hermione, "So... how'd you wind up collecting with some group fresh from Europe?"

"It's my cousin and his students on a school trip. I heard he had some medical problems recently, so I volunteered to do the more strenuous diving. His heart's a mite dodgy right now..." He said with a shrug.

The man crooked a little smile. "No offense... but from what I've heard... I mean that sounds a bit _altruistic_ for you..."

"Oh I'm all about helping out whenever I can. Very altruistic." He said in an overly benevolent tone, then he shifted closer to the man and said in a stage whisper, "I mean come on... wouldn't _you_ volunteer?" He said, tilting his head slightly in Hermione's direction and wriggling his eyebrows a bit.

Hermione caught the gesture and saw the men look over. She blushed brightly, realizing her towel had slipped off her shoulders, exposing quite a bit of her swimsuit. She quickly pulled it back up, obscuring herself as much as possible as some of the other men chuckled.

"Yes... well regulations state anyone who has been to Europe in the last five years has to be checked for that mark those zealots over there are sporting. I don't like profiling, but then again, I certainly don't want any of those murdering bastards over here either, so I can't afford to make any exceptions." Emory said with a slightly apologetic tone.

"Perfectly understandable. I don't want them here either, believe me! Why do you think we moved here in the first place? Have at." Snape said magnanimously, holding his arms out a bit, though releasing his trunks made them hang dangerously low on his narrow hips.

The man pulled out his wand, casting a number of detecting spells and passing his wand over Snape several times before calling it good. He then walked over to Hermione.

"Um... can you do that through the towel?" She asked in a small voice, eyeing all the men watching.

"Sure, hun." He said with a little grin. He repeated the process on her, then tucked his wand away. "Relatively painless, eh?" He said, handing her back the papers. He then turned, motioning to his men. They stood down and turned off the extra lights.

Snape motioned Emory over as the man started back to his boat, then said in a low voice, "Um... you lot going to be stopping by again? Because, I gotta tell you, you're putting a bit of a damper on my chances here, if you know what I mean."

Emory glanced back at Hermione with another little grin, then turned back to Snape. "My boys won't be bothering you again tonight. The day shift comes on at about seven in the morning. They shouldn't hit this area until about nine or so, but there are random running crews as well, and _I_ don't even know where those will be at any given time, so I can't make any guarantees. They don't usually cross our standard routes though, so you probably have an hour or two at least before you have to worry about that."

Snape sighed, then gave him a little smile. "Guess I'll just have to charm a bit faster."

The man chuckled and clapped him on the back, then headed out.

Snape and Hermione watched them as the sleek black boat detached from theirs and turned, slipping silently away. Their lights went out after a moment and the night seemed to swallow them whole. It was a bit disturbing how quickly and completely they disappeared.

Hermione hesitantly shifted her eyes over to Snape. He was just looking at her, watching her reaction. He looked very much like he did in those earlier memories... but at the same time there were subtle differences... but she just couldn't quite put her finger on exactly what was different. "Um... so... what did you..."

He silenced her with a slight shake of the head and a significant glance in the direction the coast guard had disappeared in. She immediately felt stupid for even thinking about asking about his disguise in the open. Surely those men had listening spells.

He moved over until he was less than a pace before her. "Let's go back below deck. There's still about an hour left before we need to start our dive."

"Are you still tired?"

A little smirk slid over his lips that was pure Snape. He reached over and gently took her hand. "Not particularly." He said softly.

She blushed as he turned without another word, leading her back down through the hatch.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, he went over, touching a couple of the buttons built into the bedside table. They stayed lit once depressed, and after a moment, another symbol appeared floating over the panel, and a soft beep-like sound emanated from somewhere above them. As soon as that was done, he sighed and flopped down on his back on the bed. He shifted a bit, fetching his wand from where he'd either dropped or hid it under the blanket, then began waving the wand in an intricate pattern above him. His features began to shift subtly. It was fascinating to watch really. His cheekbones narrowed a touch, nose lengthening a bit, lips changing shape just slightly, eyes becoming just ever so slightly more rounded but narrower. The changes were all so miniscule... and yet now he suddenly looked infinitely more like himself. He still looked around nineteen or so, but he was definitely a nineteen year old _Snape_. Well, a nineteen year old Snape with lots of tattoos.

He looked over at her and smiled as he dropped his wand onto the bedside table. "That was a close one. Didn't count on one of them knowing Squire. He generally does a good job of avoiding the authorities."

"So 'Squire' is a real person?" She asked, assuming by his candor that any auditory observation was now being blocked. She put the papers over on the table beside his wand so they wouldn't get misplaced.

"My cousin."

"Cousin? I thought... I mean aren't you the last in the Snape bloodline?"

"The _Snape_ line, yes, but my mother's line is still quite prolific. I've had very little contact with most of them over the years, but I needn't worry about running out of relatives on that side any time soon. I have managed to get most of them to leave Europe just in case I should lose favor with the Dark Lord though, just to be safe. Actually, I suspect Squire and I share a bit more blood than the rest though."

She looked over at him, her eyes widening.

He smirked, "Not _that_ much blood." He said with obvious amusement, "She's a handsome woman, but she's my _aunt_. Pure blood families aren't quite that depraved yet. Well, at least not that I know of. I just meant we never knew for sure who his father was... but my father did have one brother... and I recall him getting rather friendly with Squire's mother at a family get-together..." He chuckled as her jaw dropped a bit, "Oh come now... it's not like _they_ were blood related. I'm the only acknowledged link between the two bloodlines, but it's rather common for bloodlines to cross at several points. Two sisters from one family marrying two brothers from another would not be uncommon at all."

"Oh." Hermione said softly.

"I'd rather expected they would be making it official... but then my uncle died. It was during the last war, before Squire was born... Squire's mother never chose to name the father, and no one has tried to force the issue. I think the rest of the family had pretty much figured it out as well. That side of the family is even a bit better off than the Snape line, and she does pretty well for herself even without that, so it's not like she needs to try to get some kind of financial claim. At any rate, he looks so much like I did as a youth that he is the perfect disguise. Normally, anyway. Don't worry, he knows I use his appearance sometimes. He even managed to get me copies of his I.D.s and writes me on occasion to update me on family news and the current configuration of his body art. He tends to get bored and change it or add to it sometimes. There's only a couple I can count on to stay the same, because those are special ones. This pentagram for example." He said, glancing down at his navel. "He's had it since he was fourteen. The navel is the most magically vulnerable point on a witch or wizard's body, though few realize that. Before birth, our magic could be channeled through the umbilical cord to help guard our mothers in life threatening situations, so it's pretty much an open channel. It mostly shuts down after our birth, but it's still a vestigial conduit that a crafty opponent could take advantage of to drain our powers. This helps protect him from such subtle attacks. Many of his tattoos are protective in nature actually."

"His mum just lets him cover himself in tattoos?" Hermione asked with amusement, tossing the towel aside and crawling onto the bed beside him.

"Who do you think puts them on him?" He asked with amusement. "She's a rather renowned artist in certain circles."

She gave a little snort of laughter at that. "Interesting mum."

"That she is." He said softly with a little smile still on his lips.

"So..." She said, unable to keep her eyes from trailing over him. The tattoos were a bit startling, but other than that, it was just like she was in another of his memories. "How are you doing this? The youthening thing that is?"

"A potion. It's a more refined version of Polyjuice potion. You recall that lock of my own hair I took before I got my mark?"

Her eyes widened a bit. "I never thought of using Polyjuice to transform into a younger version of yourself."

"Very few people consider that possibility. They usually want to be someone else. Until I revert no one will be able to find a Dark Mark on me, because this is me before the mark existed. I rarely use it since the Dark Lord cannot summon me while I'm like this. He doesn't care for that, obviously. He shouldn't be calling me while I'm here though, so it should be alright."

"So... this only lasts an hour?" She asked, her eyes still trailing over him.

"No, actually. That's part of the refinement."

"Oh." She said softly, reaching out and brushing her fingers over the tattoo on his chest. "Um... how long then?"

He gave her a little smirk, then shifted over towards her. She giggled a bit embarrassedly as he pushed her over onto her back and pressed her down to the bed, then moved his face very close to hers, letting his lips brush hers teasingly a couple of times before settling down into a slow, deep kiss. He kept it up for several long, lovely minutes before finally letting up, "Hoping it's permanent, are you?" He whispered mischievously when he let up.

She giggled a bit nervously, "Well, that would certainly fix some social acceptability problems... but... no, not really. This feels really strange to be honest..."

"Really?" He asked, shifting over a bit more and settling down between her legs. "So you don't find me enticing at all like this?"

She shivered a little as she felt the heat of his body through her swimsuit. "I will admit..." She replied softly, "When I saw you when you were younger in those memories... I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if we'd been born at the right times... if we'd gone to school together. I still think it would have been amazing... but if that is what had happened, I would have only known the boy you were... I'm sure that would have been enough then... but now... well I've known you as a _man_... and the _man_ is who I'm attracted to. Yes, your body is lovely like this..." She said, shifting her leg up. It wasn't that he'd gained too much weight over the years since he looked like this, but his frame had become sturdier and stronger with time. This body still had the softness of youth, not yet fully matured. "But you just... you don't fit me the same way..." She said softly.

He let out a soft snicker. "I see. I'm too young for you now. I fear I've ruined you for normal relationships."

She couldn't help but smile back, reaching up and brushing the hair back behind his ear as it slid down over his face. "I'm afraid so. I mean let's be honest... how are _boys_ supposed to compare?" Her smile slipped a bit. "I just... I prefer you the way you are. The way you _really_ are that is. I don't want you to change just to try to please me. You please me just fine without all this." she said, brushing her fingers over his cheek.

There was a vague upturn to his lips, but his expression was otherwise unreadable as he stared down at her for a long minute before replying. "Yes..." He said softly, "Well, I'm afraid I can't change back at the moment."

"Just how long does this last?" She asked in surprise.

"Up to about twenty six hours, or until dismissed... but after I dismiss it, I won't be able to use it again for at least a day or two, and you heard what he said... we may well be stopped again on this outing, and I require this disguise. It's the only one strong enough to last against the stringent tests they use here. I can change from this to Squire with only very minor glamours that won't be detectable... but only if I start out around the proper age. I'm glad he's finally nineteen actually. I used to have to youthen myself even further."

"Oh..." She said softly. In that case, it really would be daft to change him back just for her ridiculous girlish preferences.

"Of course, this body is infinitely better suited for the tasks we have before us tonight. It's young and strong... very strong heart. Not that that is really that much of an issue with my real body. Don't worry about me in that respect, honestly. I just may get a bit tired now and then if I have very strenuous activities for extended periods of time. Well... _everyday_ kind of exertions should be just fine... I'm just talking about extraordinary circumstances." He said with a little mischievous smirk on his lips.

She grinned back, getting the obvious implications. "So... you aren't going to have a heart attack on me in bed or anything, right?"

He chuckled. "If I recall correctly, it was not _I_ who passed out on several occasions from certain exertions. Besides... don't take this the wrong way, but as young, nimble and almost _overly_ energetic as you are... I could still easily outlast you in bed, even on my worst day."

"Well, that's a relief!" She giggled.

He let out a soft little sigh. "There _is_ a rather serious drawback to my being a teenager though..."

"What's that?"

He shifted up a bit pressed his hips against her. "Raging hormones when faced with attractive teenaged girls... sure you aren't interested?"

She went a bit pink and giggled again. "I... I suppose... I mean I suppose I can put up with this appearance if necessary. After all, I probably shouldn't turn you down... I know how sensitive teenaged boys can be to perceived rejection..."

"_Very_ sensitive..." He murmured, nibbling on her neck playfully.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco took a swig from his beer, gazing up at the stars. It was a clear night, and the stars were shining brightly. He glanced over, sighing and shaking his head. The crowd had thinned out a bit, whether from people leaving, going somewhere and passing out, or disappearing behind whatever cover was available for more amorous distractions. Blaise and Cody didn't seem to feel the need for privacy though. They were laying on Blaise's towel, a bit entwined and snogging passionately.

Draco smirked as he saw the tide drift up to a few bare inches from their feet. The way the tide was rolling in, they would be getting a nice cold reception in the next ten minutes or so. He let his eyes drift over to the bonfire. Some of the others had been feeding it, but the pile of reserve wood had run out, and it was dying down, only giving off a low but warm glow. He'd built the sand up behind him to prop him up a bit, but otherwise hadn't really done much but sit there and watch the others. He had to admit he was enjoying the music that was pouring from the large boom box one of them had brought, but even that had mellowed as the night progressed.

He glanced back over as Cody got up. He hoped he was finally leaving, but then gave a little sigh when he saw he was just making another trip to the coolers. He and a couple of the others were digging through the remains of the ice in pursuit of the last couple of beers. The red haired girl was there, talking and giggling, though little more than the vague, soft tones of her voice made it over the crashing waves. Draco pulled his eyes away from her as she glanced in his direction. He'd kept finding himself staring at her all night without even realizing it. He'd let his mind drift, and when he came back around he'd find his eyes fixed on her. He'd been quite embarrassed when she grinned and waved one time, obviously noting the direction of his gaze.

He glanced around, noting the number of empties around him that he knew he was responsible for. They might not be all that strong all things considered, but he was well on his way to inebriation and he knew it. He should probably head back to the house while he could still make it up the long flight of stairs on his own. The thought of having Winston haul him up over his shoulder was just too mortifying to even consider. He would never hear the end of that!

He looked up as a shadow blocked the meager light of the fire. The redhead was standing before him, looking down at him. He couldn't see much more than her nicely curved silhouette, but her hair picked up the light around the edges, looking like a flaming halo.

"Hi." She said, and he could tell from her voice she was smiling once more.

"Um... hi." He muttered, pulling his eyes off her once more. He noted that Cody had returned to Blaise's towel. They were quite close together, drinking and talking softly.

"Want another beer? One of the last ones." She asked, offering him another.

He shook his head, finishing off the lukewarm one in his hand and tossing it aside. "No thanks. I should probably get going."

"So soon?" She asked, coming over and sitting on the side of his towel unasked. "Perhaps you just need some company."

Draco's cheeks actually blushed a bit. It was quite obvious this girl was at least half cut... and most definitely flirting with him. "Um... really, I should be off. I have an early morning tomorrow and loads to do..." He said, not sure why he felt so odd inside at the feel of her so close.

"I love your accent." She said, shifting closer. "Why are you so shy?" She whispered seductively.

"Um... Uh..." He felt like smacking himself. Why couldn't he get any intelligent words out? He'd certainly never had problems talking to girls before. Perhaps he was just further gone than he realized. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes from shifting to her hair where the firelight hit it. The lustrous red seemed to draw his eyes like a magnet.

Any possible words fled as she shifted closer, kissing him. His eyes slid shut as he quickly deepened the kiss. He didn't even know this girl... and yet he found himself snogging her passionately. He groaned into her mouth a few minutes later as her hand slid down, caressing him through his trunks. She broke the kiss, letting out a soft chuckle. "Wow... are all you English boys that big?" She asked mischievously.

"No idea." Draco muttered distractedly, "Blaise is the one who checks that kind of thing. Ask him."

"Maybe later." She whispered, undoing his fastenings and slipping her hand inside.

"What if someone sees?" He muttered.

She chuckled softly, "They're all either gone or too drunk to care. Just lay back and relax."

Draco's cheeks flushed as she freed him from his trunks. He'd never mucked about outside before. He was acutely aware of how exposed he was to prying eyes, but as her lips engulfed him, he was having a hard time caring. He couldn't help but groan and twine his fingers in that incandescent hair as she did a rather admirable job. He'd had better, but she was better than average at least.

He just laid back and let her pleasure him, watching that halo of flaming hair as her head bobbed up and down. He was actually surprised with how quickly she was able to make him peak. He bit back his groan as best he could as the pleasure raged through him. When it finally subsided, he let out a contented sigh and let his fingers slip out of her hair.

She shifted up, wriggling around a bit, then tossed aside her bikini top. He didn't stop her as she pressed up against him, kissing his neck. She pulled his T-shirt up some, but he didn't raise his arms to let her take it off, so she contented herself with just pushing it up as far as she could and pressing against him. He caressed one of her breasts, making her moan softly against him. Her flesh felt pleasantly hot against his skin after the cool breeze off of the water. She undulated up against him, kissing and nipping his neck and fondling him until his interest began to revive. As soon as she had his full attention, she shifted up again, her movements a bit impaired by the liquor as she worked the bottom half of her bikini off. Draco furrowed his brow as he caught sight of her pubic hair in the firelight. There wasn't much of it as it was neatly trimmed for the small bikini... but it was unmistakably a light, golden blond.

She finished with her clothes and giggled as she straddled his hips. She started kissing his neck again, reaching down between them. She paused in her kissing, shifting up a bit and looking down. "What happened?"

"I'm not really in the mood." Draco muttered, his cheeks flushing a bit. What interest he'd been able to muster had inexplicably fled. "Sorry."

"Well, maybe I can get it back." She said with a grin, obviously eager to take up the challenge.

He pulled her hand away, "I'd really rather you didn't."

She sat up, watching him with disappointment as he tucked himself back in and fastened back up. "Did I do something wrong?" She muttered a bit petulantly, locating her sparse bits of clothing and using them to cover herself a bit, folding her arms over her breasts in obvious embarrassment.

"No. I'm sorry. I just... I'm not really looking to have a bit of meaningless sex right now. You're a lovely girl, really. I'm just not interested in taking you for a tumble." Draco said softly, feeling a bit guilty he'd let it go so far before putting an end to it.

She let out a little half tearful, half angry huff, dropping the clothes and quickly trying to work them back on. "That stupid dick! I am so going to kick his ass!" She muttered.

"Who are you talking about?" Draco asked, mystified. She didn't appear to be referring to him.

"Cody. He said you told him you wanted me... and with the way you kept looking at me all night I was stupid enough to believe him!" He could see a couple of tears trickling down her cheeks by this point.

Draco sat up, looking over, but Blaise, Cody and Blaise's towel were gone. He let out a little irritated growl. He was willing to bet he knew exactly where they went.

She noted the direction of his gaze and followed it, coming to the same conclusion in short order. "Oh that bastard! He was just _using_ me!" She said angrily, getting up. She pulled her bikini bottom on as best she could, her footing still rather unsteady. When she was situated, she snatched the beer she'd brought back out of the sand where she'd set it and opened it, taking a deep draft, stumbling slightly from slugging it back so enthusiastically. When she lowered it, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Well, I'm through playing the idiotic diversion for the night. If you don't mind, I'm going to walk back down the beach to my house and get some eggs and shaving cream, then I'm going to leave a little present on his precious Caddy. It's the light blue one parked on the side of that nearest back road just up the dune there. Care to join me?"

Draco got up, picking up his towel and lightly shaking it out before folding it over his arm. "Not this time. I think I'd best get back up to the house."

She gave an amused snort, "Ya, that'd probably be a good idea. He had his duffle with him, so I'd count the silver and pat him down _real_ good before I let him out of my sight if I were you. Why do you think he only parties on the beach? No one will let that fuckin klepto in their house! Good luck, England." She said, wandering off, then she turned, "Oh, and if you ever change your mind about that _other_ matter... well I'm right down the beach... little yellow house on stilts."

"I'll remember." Draco said with a nod and a little smile, heading off towards the stairs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snape broke the leisurely snogging session with a sigh as a loud chime sounded. "Time's up." he muttered morosely. He gave her another lingering kiss before pulling away. He carefully shifted around, disentangling himself from her and the blankets, then sat up on the side of the bed, tapping a button to turn off the chime that kept sounding every few seconds.

"So soon?" She sighed sadly, shifting over and curling around him a bit.

"Afraid so." He said, stroking his fingers through her hair. He'd freed it from the braid as soon as they'd started mucking about a bit.

Much to her disappointment, they'd only actually had sex once. Of course she could see the logic in it, seeing as they didn't want to completely wear themselves out before they even got into the water. It was hard enough staying awake as it was, what with the time difference rubbish still messing about with their internal clocks. Besides, he'd more than made up for it. They'd spent the rest of the time cuddling and snogging. Despite his odd appearance, it had been pure bliss. When she closed her eyes, she couldn't even hardly tell the difference. Hermione simply couldn't imagine a better way to spend an hour.

He smiled down at her, stroking her hair a bit more, but then sighed and got up. "We really must go." He said regretfully.

She sighed piteously, but got up. "Could you do my hair back up?" She asked, running her fingers through it.

"No. I took it down for a reason. You can't do your hair up this time." Snape said, putting his belt back on, though he wasn't wearing his trunks yet.

"Why not?" She asked in surprise.

"You wouldn't be able to stand it if it were bound, trust me. And don't bother with that suit. It won't work for the deep sea diving at all." He said as she grabbed the suit in question up off the floor.

"What?" She asked, looking over in surprise, "What am I to wear then?"

"I have something, but it's in that cupboard in the cockpit. Just wrap your towel around you for now if you're self conscious."

Hermione picked up her towel uncertainly, wrapping it around her and tucking the end in securely. He wasn't honestly going to make her go up on deck wearing only a towel, was he?

He took his own towel and wrapped it around his waist, though it was barely big enough to knot on the side. "You'll need your belt." He said without even a backward glance as he walked out of the room.

She saw him slip into the little lab, obviously to fetch the potions they would need. She was wondering what exactly the potion would do to them. Was it gillyweed? She wasn't sure how deep she'd feel comfortable going with only that. It only lasted an hour, and even that was questionable since this was salt water. Then again, gillyweed was generally used in its natural form, and Snape had needed to mix something up. She grabbed up her belt and fumbled with it a bit to get it on under the towel. She supposed she would just have to wait and see what they'd do. She was sure he'd probably done this countless times before.

He reemerged from the lab by the time she got there. He handed her one of the vials and she could see the other tucked into his belt. He reached over, pushing aside the towel and unbuckling her belt, sliding a leather pouch on before rebuckling it. She looked over, spotting a matching pouch on his own belt.

"These are like the backpacks, though much more limited in capacity. They should be more than sufficient for our needs tonight though. We can't afford to be overly encumbered. Help me with something, won't you?"

"Sure." She said, following him as he led over, opening a small door beside the stairs. She'd barely even noticed it before. He ducked in and she ducked down as well, looking in. There was a rather large room beyond that appeared to be the cargo hold. There wasn't much in it right now, but this must have been where Winston had stored their supplies. All that remained other than some odd storage containers were several coils of what appeared to be thick nylon rope. Two of the coils appeared to have thinner nylon cords hanging off of them in pairs every foot or so along their length, another was fitted with small, locking silver clips at regular intervals. He handed her a small, but surprisingly heavy box and one of the coils, taking the other two himself.

They carried the ropes up onto the deck. Hermione set her supplies down where he indicated, then stood there, shivering and feeling highly exposed... not to mention that now that the sun was down, the wind was getting quite chilly. She certainly hoped the coast guard didn't choose this moment to pay them another visit! She glanced around through darkness. There was a some moonlight, but not a whole lot. It was nearly another week until the full moon. That thought surprised her a bit. It brought to mind the last full moon... that outing was something she wasn't soon to forget. So very much had happened since then... and yet at the same time it seemed like very little time had passed.

She looked over as she heard a soft splash. Snape was standing near the rail, and she could see a bit of rope tied to a metal fitting bolted to the rail, disappearing over the other side. She'd thought those were just for tying the boat to a dock, but then she realized he didn't need that many just to secure the boat. There was one mounted to the rail about every meter. She watched as he picked up the next coil of rope and moved over to the next fitting. He deftly tied the end to the fixture, then reached down into the small box that was sitting open. He removed a small, egg shaped object with a metal eye protruding from the top, quickly securing it to the end of the rope. He checked to make sure the rope would uncoil properly without tangling, then carefully threw it overboard, 'egg' first. From the speed with which the rope disappeared below the surface, she deduced that the 'egg' was some kind of weight.

She watched as he went over to the cockpit, hoping he was going to fetch the clothing. He got into the cabinet, and when he came back, he had a number of items in his arms. "Need any help?" She asked as he set the pile down.

"Here," He said, handing her what appeared to be two large towels, "Go put these near the diving deck, and lash them in place with this in case there's wind." He said, placing a thin leather strap on top of them. "Once we take the potion, I doubt you'll want to dally about lashing down the towels we already have."

"Ok." Hermione said, taking them over. There was an extra steel eyelet bolted to the inside of the rail right next to the ladder leading down to the diving deck. She wasn't sure if it was intended for the purpose, but she used it to lash down the towels nevertheless. She was glad now that she'd at least perused that booklet on knot tying. She used a good, sturdy knot that should hold them securely, but still be relatively simple to release. She certainly didn't want to be standing around for ten minutes dripping and freezing because she couldn't get the towels free!

When she got back, she could see he was carefully fitting dozens of fine net bags onto a large clip attached to the end of the last coil of rope. He glanced up, seeing her approach. He reached up, handing her two of the bags. "Here. There's no need to be carrying around the whole lot, but we might as well carry the first ones down with us. Once you fill your bags, just take them up, fit them onto clips and get new bags. There are leather tethers at the bottom of that first rope over there as well." He said, nodding towards it, "We'll used those in a bit. The pouches are for the deeper diving we'll do last."

"Ok." Hermione said, nodding and slipping the bags into her pouch. It certainly sounded logical. Why haul around more than necessary? She was glad to feel the slight tingle against her hand when she pulled it back out that told her there was an anti-spilling spell on the pouch. "Um... you mentioned some clothes." She prompted as a gust of wind whipped her towel up a bit where she'd had to open it some to get to the pouch, chilling her quite thoroughly.

"Ah, yes. Here." He said, handing her something.

She furrowed her brow, looking it over. It looked to be a small top, but it was made of some kind of dried seaweed from the look of it. She looked over at him as he heaved the last coil of rope over the side. "Are you serious?"

He sighed. "Don't worry, you merely have to get it wet."

She eyed the 'garment' dubiously, but went over to the edge, dipping it in the water. When she pulled it back out, it was heavy! She felt it, amazed. The dried up, parchment-like seaweed had swollen with water and was now as soft and supple as fine silk, though thicker. She wanted to at least wring it out a bit, but she was afraid it would go back to being brittle and scratchy. She glanced around, then went over into the cockpit, hunching down a bit. She hadn't forgotten how quickly that coast guard boat had disappeared! They could be a hundred meters off, watching them through binoculars or something for all she knew. She reluctantly untucked her towel and pulled the sodden top on over her head. She couldn't hold back the little squeak and shudder as it chilled her. Still, cold and wet though it might be, it fit like a second skin!

"Comfy?" Snape asked in an amused voice as he came in, making sure the cabinet was secure.

"I'm bloody well freezing!" She said, her teeth starting to chatter a bit.

"I can tell." He said with a mischievous little smirk.

She followed his eyes and quickly folded her arms over her breasts, blushing.

"Don't worry, the potion will keep you from feeling cold. We should get in the water."

"So where's the rest of this suit?"

He chuckled softly. "That's all the clothing you get, Miss Granger. Now enough blushing. Out on deck with you."

"But I haven't any bottoms!" She persisted.

"Be glad I gave you that much. Come along, we're on a schedule!" He said, beckoning her. When she got to the door, he stopped her. "Take your potion. Try to get it all down in one go. It's not exactly pleasant tasting, but you'll need it all."

She pulled out the vial that she'd tucked into her belt and eyed it. It looked a bit like cooked spinach that had been blended up a bit. Not exactly appetizing. She watched as he downed his own vial. It kind of slurped down, looking decidedly slimy, and clinging together so well it left no visible residue in the vial. Once it was in his mouth, he quickly swallowed it, grimacing slightly from the flavor.

He dropped the vial into a small bin, then looked over at her, "Bottoms up. I've already taken mine, so I can't afford to wait around while you pluck up the courage."

Hermione took a deep breath, then tossed back her potion. Oh yes, it was disgusting. Taste and texture both made her want to gag, but she forced it down. Snape certainly wouldn't be able to make her a second dose since he'd already taken his.

He took her vial. "Lovely, now get over to the rail. Towards the back, away from the lines if you please."

She blushed brilliantly as he pulled her towel off, tossing it into the orange crate. He didn't seriously expect her to go diving bare-arsed, did he? She was starting to feel odd, so she decided she'd best just stop acting childish and do as she was told, even if it was completely mortifying. Being half naked in the water was better than standing about half naked where she could be seen at the very least! She went out to the rail. Surprisingly, the wind didn't feel as cold as it had before. In fact, she was starting to feel quite comfortable. That was a relief at least. She looked down into the dark water.

"You ready?" Snape asked, coming up behind her.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess... but I feel rather exposed..."

Snape snorted. "Imagine how I feel!" He muttered.

She glanced over at him and her jaw dropped a bit. He was standing there, wearing nothing but his belt and tattoos. She couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Yes, yes... very amusing. Let's go, shall we?" He asked. He picked up a bright diving buoy and hurled it out a ways so it would be near the boat, but out of their way. After that, she watched in surprise as he got up on the rail. "More height will help us dive deeper faster." He said, holding his hand down to her. She nervously climbed up beside him. She was glad the rail was so thick here! She still felt rather precariously perched though, especially with the swaying of the ship.

"Alright." He said seriously, looking over at her. "I'm going to have to ask you to trust me."

"I trust you." She replied immediately.

"Very well. What I need you to do right now is dive into this water and swim down as far as you possibly can. When you run out of oxygen, I need you to exhale any air you have left in your lungs, then _inhale_. I know that's not an easy thing to do, but you're going to have to do it. I promise you, you will not drown."

She gave a little shiver, but it was nerves, not the chill wind this time. It felt almost warm to her now.

"I need you to go first. I won't be able to come back out to get you should you lose your nerve."

Hermione straightened a bit. "I'm not going to lose my nerve!" She said stubbornly, though deep down inside she wasn't entirely sure on that point. She took several deep, calming breaths, then one last deep breath and dove in. The shock of the water wasn't that bad actually. She followed his instructions, swimming down as far and fast as she could. It got harder when her lungs started wanting more air. In moments, they were burning and screaming for oxygen. It took all her will to keep going downwards. Finally she could take no more. Every survival instinct in her was screaming at her to resurface. As she turned to head back up, a dark form darted towards her and she felt arms wrap around her chest, holding her firmly. She struggled against the hold, what little air there was left in her escaping through her nose in an attempt to keep the water out of it.

After another moment, she was feeling dizzy and disoriented, the burning in her lung intolerable. She felt lips on hers and was too dazed by lack of oxygen to realize what he was doing until he managed to get her mouth open. In a sudden surge, water flooded her mouth. She breathed in in alarm, then a violent convulsion of pure instinctive panic went through her as she felt liquid in her lungs.

The panic only took a moment to pass. Once her body realized oxygen was once more being provided, it subsided. She gulped at the water, starving for oxygen. The water felt strange in her lungs... thicker and harder to move around than air... but it was letting her breath, and that's all she cared about at the moment.

"Feeling better?"

She shivered at the sound of those words. It was so strange... it sounded vaguely like Snape, but at the same time peculiar and otherworldly. It was soft and echoey and... almost _musical_. She opened her eyes. He was there before her, his hair swirling lazily about in the current. She watched in amazement as his shadowy form became clearer. The world around them seemed to brighten until everything was lit up as if it were day.

"It's ok. It's hard to fight survival instincts. Even I still get a bit of a jolt when I first breath in. Don't worry, it's done now. I'll go fetch my staff and we'll get started." He said in that same strangely beautiful voice. He released her and darted up, gliding like a silvery bullet up through the water with a few effortless looking flicks of his tail.

_Tail?!?_

Hermione's eyes darted down, noting her own long, silvery tail.

**_She was a MERMAID!!!_**

She shifted her tail up to see it better. It curved up fluidly, bizarrely free of the usual restraints of leg bones. She contorted it around with fascination. It was, indeed, just as flexible and nimble as a fish's tail. She examined the place where she changed from human to fish. It was smooth and natural looking... the skin merely gradually blended from flesh colored to silvery. The texture changed slightly where it was purely tail, but it didn't really feel like scales, just thicker, more resilient flesh. Her 'hips' didn't flare out quite as much anymore. She took her belt in another notch. It was a bit tight, but better that than it sliding off while she was swimming!

She looked up, seeing the small boat far above. Snape was just removing some kind of long staff from a compartment on the underside of the boat. Once he'd closed the compartment back up, he turned, darting back down towards her. He looked so graceful, as if he were born to the water.

When he reached her, he flipped around, coming to a dead stop with a well coordinated flick of his tail. "Shall we?" He asked with a little smile.

She just nodded.

He took her hand and started downward at a much more sedate pace. Hermione flicked her tail. It felt awkward and her hold on his hand was all that kept her from darting to the right. She wanted to kick her legs, but she had no legs to kick, and the tail didn't even work on the same pivot points. Was she supposed to flip it forward and backward or kind of side to side? The tail didn't just have the simple tail fin like they gave mermaids in the paintings... well, it did have one of those, but there was also another fin running perpendicular to those that she could raise or keep flush to the tail as needed, as well as several more fins along her flanks that she supposed were for maneuvering.

"Just relax. Stop thinking about it so much. Swimming is instinctive. Even walking becomes difficult if you spend the whole time thinking about how each muscle is supposed to move. We do it without thinking. We just will our body to move forward and it does. This works the same way." Snape said. He released her hand, but before she had a chance to worry about being left on her own, she felt his free arm slip around her waist. He pulled her up against him. "Follow my lead." He said as she felt his tail brush hers along their full length.

She grinned and blushed a bit as he started them moving again. She kept her tail up against his and found she wasn't thinking about the mechanics of swimming much at all...

She watched with fascination as the ocean floor came into view below them. They glided down towards it with surprising speed. She'd had no idea they were going so fast! He leveled off and she watched the fascinating ocean bottom slid past below them. There were stretches of smooth sand broken up here and there by jagged rock outcroppings, forests of seaweed and a myriad of creatures ranging from hideous to absolutely breathtaking.

"I'll have you collect the spinners first. Stay over the sand only, and don't venture within three meters of any rock or anything else that might hide predators." Snape said, bringing them to a stop over a nice big stretch of sand. He reached down, running his hand parallel to the sand perhaps three inches above the surface. As it passed over a slight dimple in the sand, something perfectly round and nearly the size of a galleon popped up a bit. Little anemone-like tendrils sprang out all around the edge of the little disk and started beating in perfect coordination, making it start to spin around. Snape snatched it up before it could get going too fast. "There you go. Best to grab them before they get going too fast. Handle them all you like, they're harmless. They're mindless creatures, much as starfish are. They're attracted to magic, so they are perfectly suited for detection potions. The seventh years will be making a potion that, when strayed in a mist, will flow to and mark magical items. Arthur Weasley probably goes through about a pint of it a week."

Hermione looked it over, but there wasn't much to see. The second Snape's hand had touched it, the tendrils had disappeared back into the shell. The shell was hard and coin-like, though the bottom domed out a bit, rather like a Muggle spinning top.

"I'll be back shortly. Remember my warnings."

"Where are _you_ going?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening at the sound of her own voice. It was just as melodic and beautiful as Snape's was. She'd never felt she had a particularly attractive voice, so it was a bit jarring.

Snape held up the staff he'd retrieved. It was about two meters long and almost like a paddle on the end, though at only perhaps four inches wide and a good three inches thick, she doubted it would be a very effective paddle. The wood on the end also looked rather worn and gouged up. "Trust me, you don't want my job." He said with a smirk. "I'll stay within hearing, so just stay where you are and call if you need me. Few creatures will attack a merperson unless startled, but this territory _can_ be dangerous."

"Ok." She said, feeling a bit nervous as she watched him swim away. She looked around, but there was nothing ominous looking around except those dark, jagged rocks. A school of tiny, shimmering fish seemed to pause, as if observing the odd intruder in their midst, but then darted past. She sighed. Not exactly thrilling work, but at least she wasn't having to gut anything. At the moment at any rate. Well, she might as well get to work.

She found herself humming as she drifted along the sand, looking for more dimples like she'd seen that one come out of. She just couldn't get over the lovely sound that her own vocal cords were producing. Well, there was no one around to make fun of her... she started singing softly. It was just an old song they taught her in Muggle school, but it sounded wondrous. She paused in surprise as several spinners popped to the surface before she'd even moved her hand over them. She caught them up, still singing. She darted a surprised look over as something brushed past her. She stopped singing and spun around in surprise, seeing a good dozen spinners hovering behind her. As she watched, the spinners seemed to lose interest and slow, drifting back down towards the sand. She hummed experimentally. They started spinning faster once more. She started singing again, a bit louder this time. She looked around as more spinners popped up and started spinning. They started circling, drifting in something like an orbit around her. She reached out, nabbing one. It merely sucked in its tendrils and sat in her hand, the others appeared to be oblivious to the loss of their mate, spinning blithely along. Perhaps this wouldn't be that tedious after all.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco looked over as he heard a very soft click. The wane light from the windows showed a shadow emerging from Blaise's room. The shadowy figure carefully closed the door, fishing around for a moment in the bag it was carrying, then a little penlight turned on. The thin beam of light played over the nearby shelves. Draco gave a mental sigh and shook his head as small trinkets started disappearing into the duffle. He got silently up from the chair he'd been sitting in, moving across the dark kitchen out of easy view.

It was about ten minutes before the shadow made its way into the kitchen. It slid a drawer carefully open, peering into it.

Cody let out a gasp of surprise as the lights flicked on. He blinked around, the sudden brightness dazzling his eyes a bit. His cheeks flushed slightly as he spotted Draco sitting cross-legged on the counter near the light switch, watching him, but recovered admirably. He straightened, putting on a grin, "Oh... hi. Didn't see you there."

"No shite." Draco said with a little smirk.

"Um... I have to get going... but I was thirsty, so I thought I'd just stop in here and get a glass of water on my way out." He said, smiling guilelessly.

"I see." Draco said, smiling back. "And is it common practice in America to keep the glasses in drawers?"

"Oh... umm..." Cody said, looking down into the drawer. He quickly closed it, "Well I was just... um..."

"Helping yourself to this and that on your way out. Yes, I saw."

Cody sighed, though a vague smile remained on his lips. "You weren't supposed to be here." He said a bit ruefully.

Draco nodded, "I know. You figured you'd toss a bit of skirt at me to keep me occupied, wait just long enough for Blaise to fall asleep, then clear out the place and be gone before anyone was the wiser, eh?"

"That was the general idea." Cody admitted.

"Well, that might have worked, but she wasn't really _my type._" Draco said, slipping off the counter and strolling over. "So... tell me... just what are you willing to do to keep me from calling the authorities?" He asked with a little mischievous grin.

"What would it take?"

Draco reached up, brushing the boy's cheek with his fingertips as his thumb stroked slowly across his bottom lip. Cody's grin widened and he opened his mouth, capturing Draco's thumb and giving it a little playful suck. His brow furrowed as a bitter taste registered, then his eyes rolled back and he dropped like a rock.

"That'll do." Draco said, smirking down at the unconscious boy. He walked casually over to the sink, turning on the water and scrubbing his hands with Snape's special neutralizing soap.

"What's going on?" Blaise said from the doorway, wiping sleep from his eyes and staring down at where Cody was sprawled on the floor.

"For someone with your upbringing, you are shockingly gullible, Blaise." Draco said, shutting off the water and grabbing up a towel. "Check his bag."

Blaise stooped down, slipping the straps off Cody's arm and opening up the duffle. He groaned irritably, taking it over to the table and carefully upending it. Dozens of nicknacks spilled out onto the table. He made sure he had them all, then shoved the boy's towel back in the bag and tossed the bag at his unconscious form in disgust. He plunked down in a chair, hugging his night robe around him and looking over at Draco. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. He just said he wanted to go somewhere more private and... I mean I never thought he'd... that bloody bastard!" He muttered wretchedly.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me. I told you there was something dodgy about him." Draco said, plucking up a small brown bottle and putting it back on a nearby shelf.

"I know... he just... he seemed alright..." Blaise muttered dolefully. "What are we going to do now?" He asked, worry entering his voice as he peered down at the boy once more.

A grin spread across Draco's lips. He reached over, grabbing up a small bell on the counter and giving it a ring.

Winston appeared with a pop, looking highly irritated. "You little punks ever hear of sleeping?" He growled.

"We just had a little problem that we hoped you could help us out with." Draco said, nodding his head towards the unconscious boy.

Winston walked over to Cody, nudging him with his foot until he rolled over on his back. He let out an irritated growl when he saw his face. "This stupid prat's been trying to get on the grounds for years! Who was daft enough to let him in?"

Blaise blushed and dropped his eyes, but held his hand up a bit.

Winston noted the robe and caught a whiff of the beer smell that was still quite evident and put two and two together. "Well, I hope you at least got a good tumble out of it."

Blaise blushed a bit harder, but a grin slipped over his lips.

"Go get dressed." Winston directed briskly, plucking up the duffel.

"What are you going to do?" Blaise asked, a bit of apprehension slipping into his voice.

"Ah... it's not what _I'm_ going to do... it's what _we_ are going to do. Toss on a jacket as well. We're going on a field trip." Winston said, looking down at the unconscious boy with a wicked smirk on his lips.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - I have decided that I will, for the purposes of scene placement, ignore the time difference between Hogwarts and Odessa. For sanity's sake, I will keep scenes in order as if it were the same time of day both places. I thought about it, since I have a Hogwarts morning scene that technically should have fit in here between a couple of the Odessa night scenes, and decided that having morning occur twice, once for Hogwarts, then more night in Odessa, then morning in Odessa, would mess people up too much when they were trying to figure out what day it was. It was even a bit hard for me, and I have the outline, so I didn't want to deal with all the questions when everyone got confused. Realism will just have to bow to simplicity.


	39. Acclimation

A/N - Warning: adult content and, more specifically, some... um... Death Eater type content towards the end :)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 39  
Acclimation

Hermione located a free set of tethers on one of the ropes, shifting another long bunch of seaweed into place and starting to carefully secure it. She had filled over half of the rope with bunches already, starting at the bottom and working her way up. The seaweed wasn't exactly difficult to gather, though it required the liberal use of her knife to free a properly sized bunch with as entangled as it was. There were great masses of it drifting about in this area, not attached to the ocean floor (which was good considering that would make the trip back and forth to the boat rather exhausting!) but not at the surface either. Somehow, they simply stayed right where they were, not even seeming to drift unless it was just exceedingly slowly.

So far, she had yet to see another merperson (other than Snape of course). She'd found that odd to begin with, then a bit disconcerting. He'd just been amused when she finally asked about it, saying they lived in relatively small cities throughout the oceans, but rarely where there had been recent human activity, thus why they stayed clear of his gathering grounds. She'd felt a bit silly afterwards. Thinking about it, there was an enormous amount of water on this planet... unless merpeople were even more numerous than humans (which could never have gone unnoticed) it only made sense that running across them would be a rare occurrence. She still wondered what the real merpeople would make of them. Would they even be able to talk to them? Did they have different languages like humans did? Well, it kept her mind occupied with contemplation at least, which was a big help with such quite frankly boring work.

She sighed as she finished securing the seaweed to the rope, glancing over at the other lines. The other line with tethers was pretty much full of various types of seaweed as well. Who would have thought there were so many varieties of seaweed? Let alone so many types with strong magical properties? There were also a good couple dozen of the net bags filled with various items on the line with clips. Snape had been surprised she'd been able to fill two whole bags with spinners. He hadn't expected her to find more than perhaps half a bag at most.

He'd helped quite a bit with the seaweed in the beginning until he was sure she could identify all the varieties they were looking for, but after that he'd been running mostly solo trips. She glanced over at the 'paddle' that was now tied securely to the bottom of one of the lines. There were about two dozen wickedly sharp and heavily serrated barbs deeply embedded in the wood of the flat end. They were blood red and four to six inches in length apiece. She vaguely remembered reading some mention of a scorpion-like sea creature that left behind such things when attacking. If she recalled correctly, it was considered highly dangerous and capable of badly injuring or even killing unwary witches and wizards. That, along with the other disturbing looking things he'd collected that filled several of the bags, made her quite content with being left to do the boring seaweed gathering.

"Glad that's done with." Snape sighed as he drifted up, fastening yet another bag to the clip line. It appeared to be full of some kind of squirming pink tentacle-type things. "Could you give me a hand?"

"Sure." she said, swimming over. "What are those things?"

He darted a hand out, gently pushing her back as she tried to peer closer. It wasn't until then that she noticed that he was wearing some kind of gloves that appeared to be made of the same kind of 'material' as her top. "Stay well clear of those. They're quite venomous. Thus why I need your assistance, actually." He said, pulling off his gloves and opening a small pack attached to his belt. He tucked the gloves in and removed a little canister, handing it to her.

She accepted it, noting that the metal was coated with some kind of rubber-like film to make it easy to grip underwater. At his encouraging nod, she opened it. Even open, it looked like nothing more than a little tin of lip balm.

He turned a bit. "If you would?"

She glanced up and her eyes went wide. His side was liberally speckled with angry red welts.

"A very thin coating should suffice."

She nodded, getting some of the grease-like substance on her finger and gingerly wiping it on the welts. Much to her relief, the swelling started diminishing as she watched, though the redness looked as if it would be a while in fading.

"There's a few more further back." He said when she paused, looking to see if she'd missed any.

She looked closer and finally located them. They were on the snake tattoo, so she could only see them by the slight swelling. After a minute, she shifted back again, searching his skin for more damage. "That all of them?" She asked.

Snape shifted around a bit experimentally, then turned back. "I believe that's got them. Now just a touch more here..." He said, turning and holding out his arm.

She gasped as she saw a solid swath of swollen red covering a goodly portion of his forearm.

"Oh don't fret. It's not that bad." He said as she made little dismayed sounds while she ever so gently applied the ointment. "The ones on my back felt much worse than this one did, and I can barely even feel those now. This is nothing. Looks far worse than it is."

She just shook her head as she finished up. He'd claimed to be 'fine' when all but on his deathbed before, so she found it a bit hard to take his word on such matters.

"Thank you very much." He said when she was done, reaching over and retrieving the tiny tin from her. He recapped it and put it back in his case. "Well, I'd say we're nearly done here. The seaweed looks healthy, but that amount should suffice for now. It'll get me through this year's classes, and I can come back this summer when the plants are stronger to gather more."

Hermione sighed in relief, then a thought occurred. "Do we have to change back already?" She said a bit sadly, looking down at her tail fondly.

"I said _nearly_ done. There's still at least one more ingredient I'd like to gather on this trip, but it's quite a swim from here. It wasn't one of the ingredients that was destroyed, and I'm not completely out of it yet, but I doubt I have more than perhaps a few months' supply left and it would be silly not to get a fresh batch when we're so very close to my source. Think you're up for it?"

She smiled brightly. Going for a long swim with him? She may be tired, but she certainly wasn't going to turn that down! She was dying to get out into open water and see how fast she could go! She'd just been flitting back and forth short distances for hours! She also wanted to see more of this amazing underwater world... not to mention that spending time alone with him, especially in this wonderful form, sounded like pure bliss. "Sure!"

He slipped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Very well... but you must promise never to tell another soul where I take you next. That's why we must leave the boat here. No one can track us underwater, but the boat is easy to follow. I've never taken anyone else where I'm about to take you."

Her cheeks felt a bit warm and she couldn't seem to banish the smile on her face. "I promise. I'm very good at keeping secrets." She said a bit mischievously, slipping her arms around him.

He let out a little sound that was vaguely reminiscent of a fond sigh, then pulled her closer. She met his lips eagerly as he shifted his head forward. Their kissing was slow and sensuous at first, but quickly intensified as she pressed closer. After a moment, he broke away, shifting his head back out of easy reach. "That will be enough of that for now." he said softly. "It would be best to save such sentiments for when we have legs again."

She felt vaguely disappointed, but let him go. Then again, she wasn't even sure how they would go about accomplishing moving beyond kissing and cuddling. She wasn't familiar with the particular variety of Merfolk they had changed into, and from what she'd seen, the different varieties had surprisingly varied methods of mating. There was even a variety that merely laid eggs that the male came along and fertilized later. Now how was _that_ any fun???

He finished unclipping the last four remaining mesh bags from the bottom of the line and handed two to her before slipping the other two in his own pouch. "Let's get moving then." He said once she'd tucked away her own bags. "I'd like to be collecting those traps back up by around dawn."

She nodded and he took the lead. He'd held her hand before, but if you wanted any speed, holding hands was just impractical. She didn't mind. She'd managed to get the hang of moving about pretty well by now. He angled deeper and before too much longer she could see the rugged sea floor coming into view below them. She marveled at the strength and fleetness of her silvery tail. It was thrilling to see the scenery racing past. It was so hard to judge your speed when swimming without any kind of visual reference.

For a time she was content simply watching the passing scenery. Admittedly, the initial thrill eventually started to wear off. After well over a half hour of nothing but watching rocks and seaweed pass, everything starting to look the same. They had settled into a steady pace. It was brisk, but not too overly taxing. Still, the steadiness of it sapped the interest out of her even faster. Snape seemed to sense the impending boredom as well.

"You know..." He said, swimming a bit closer, "It might not have been a good idea to stay in this young form. It's getting a bit uncomfortable..."

"Is there something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

He shook his head a bit. "No... I'm just starting to get irrational urges. They're getting quite insistant in fact."

"What kind of urges?" She asked curiously. His tone certainly wasn't insinuating, so she knew it couldn't be _those_ kind of urges.

"Well..." He said tentatively. "Like this one, for instance..." He said, swimming closer still. He rotated around, swimming upside-down beneath her, pacing her and drifting up until he came up flush against her.

Her tail stalled out a bit, her eyes closing as he kissed her gently. Perhaps she'd been wrong...

When he broke the kiss, he snuggled up closer, shifting his lips close to her ear. "You're it." He whispered.

"Wha...?"

He pushed off from her and rocketed forward before she could even fully form the word. She watched him for a moment, then let out a laugh, darting after him.

It was a good several minutes before she managed to catch him. She grabbed him, giving him a kiss, then darted back off, Snape in hot pursuit.

They went on like that for the better part of an hour before it became too tiring. They ended their little game of tag by a kind of unspoken consensus, slowing and swimming along at a much more sedate, but very companionable pace. The little game had been both fun and somehow oddly affectionate. After that, they drifted around each other as they swam. They dodged, wove and spun ever so slowly around each other, though never touching more than a light grazing of fingertips here or a brush of a tail there. It was almost like a slow, graceful dance really.

One thing was for sure... it was anything but boring. She barely even noticed the time passing. It therefore came as a bit of a surprise when he eventually slowed still more, drifting up behind her and slipping his arms around her. "Shh..." He whispered softly in her ear.

She looked around, wondering where they were. There was a rather large rock outcropping before them. It looked almost like the top of a mountain peeking out of the sand. Of course it very well could be. It was very craggy and covered in all manner of anemones, barnacles, corals and the like.

He slipped past her, circling around the rock some. She got a bit nervous when he paused by a hole in the base of the rock that looked like it might be some kind of burrow. He swam right up to it, gently starting to dig the sand out of it to widen it. He wasn't seriously planning on trying to enter that, was he?

Yep.

He motioned her to follow, then slipped into the hole. She drifted up to it, eyeing it warily. She'd never much liked small spaces such as this. Spelunking had always struck her as somewhat insane. What if they got stuck or the ceiling collapsed on them? The thought was terrifying. She took a deep breath and forced herself to follow. The narrow tunnel wound around at seeming random, no more than a glorified fissure in the rock in a number of places. She just prayed he knew what he was doing!

She had to pause several times to quell panic attacks. She wasn't normally overly claustrophobic, but when in this close of quarters... she felt a wild surge of blind panic every time something brushed her back, utterly convinced the ceiling was either caving in on her or her belt would get caught on something and she would be trapped. She had to keep reminding herself that he would never take her somewhere he knew to be dangerous... and that he was bigger than her, even in this form, and so if he could get through, she certainly could! But would they be able to get back out? This form certainly wasn't made for backing up in tight spaces! What if there was nowhere big enough to turn around?!?

She started slightly when a hand reached down before her. She looked up to see Snape looking down at her from an opening above. It was rather narrower than she cared for, but if he'd been able to turn, it must open up a bit up there. She was all for getting more space!

He gave her hand a gentle pull to help her through and she found herself in a more respectable sized cave tunnel. He let her pause for a breather, obviously sensing her discomfort. As they started forward once more, she glanced down, glad to be swimming instead of trying to walk through this place. There were quite sharp looking stalagmites lining the floor in a nearly solid blanket. Was this cave once full of air? Or did that happen underwater as well? Or perhaps they weren't stalagmites at all, but some odd underwater formation of some kind. She'd have to look it up.

Well, now that she'd calmed down a bit (and the blood was therefore no longer pounding deafeningly in her ears), she could hear something up ahead. It wasn't music precisely, and yet it seemed like it. It was a gentle, hauntingly beautiful sound that seemed to go straight through her, sending a shiver of pleasure up and down her spine... and was very vaguely familiar. The sound grew as they drifted forward.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a little gasp as he led her through an opening. They had just entered a very large cavern... and it was most definitely occupied! It was larger than a classroom, and in the center was... well... there was no other way to describe it other than a tiny city! It was an organic flow of spires and tiny mounds, all honeycombed with holes. From the way it grew taller in the middle, it appeared to have been built up over generations, one layer right on top of the other and slowly radiating outwards. The water above the 'city' was full of its citizens. Tiny, wispy, mermaid-like creatures darting and flitting around everywhere. They all glowed, but in all different colors, the lights blinking and pulsing... the effect amplified significantly by the tiny, wing-like shells they all wore on their backs. That, along with the sparkling white material that the city was comprised of, made the whole cavern seem to shimmer.

"Fairy clams!" Hermione breathed very softly. Apparently not softly enough. Several of the nearest ones jerked themselves into their shells in fright, then drifted down onto the pristine white sand, sitting there like the clams they pretended to be. Hermione blushed and put her hand over her mouth.

Snape patted her shoulder consolingly, then fished something out of his pouch. She watched curiously as he held out a bag made of mesh so fine it was almost loosely woven cloth. It was squirming around and pulsing with light. He very gingerly opened the bag and let the contents escape. Literally hundreds of positively tiny creatures that looked like spindly, glowing shrimp of some kind fluttered out, quickly streaming away from Snape... which sent them right over the little fairy clam city.

Hermione watched in surprise as little excited trills filled the cavern. The fairy clams darted up, all trying to capture the tiny creatures. Even the ones who had 'clammed up' when Hermione spoke gave up the pretense when they heard, darting up as well. It took no more than moments for all the tiny shrimp to be captured by fairy clams. Hermione stifled a snicker as a couple of bold ones even swam right over to Snape's hand, rifling through the bag to pull out the few remaining stragglers that had either gotten stuck or weren't bright enough to figure out how to exit the bag. When even the bag was picked clean, then all descended into their city.

"They shouldn't care if we speak now. Doubt they'll even notice us." He said, though he kept his voice low still. He put away the bag and swam slowly over to the other side of the city, trying not to startle them.

Hermione looked down curiously as she passed over the city after him. She could see all the fairy clams gathered around the glowing shrimp, the ones who had managed to capture one apparently showing them off, while the others gathered to see. Some even appeared to be playing with them as if they were pets, and she saw one fastening what appeared to be a little seaweed leash to theirs.

"Looks as if I've neglected them a bit too long." Snape said softly.

Hermione looked over and spotted the 'city dump'. It was indeed a bit heaped up, little mountains of tiny shells piled up before her. He pulled out one of the mesh bags and started filling it. She shivered as the shells shifted and settled, playing their haunting music. She hadn't thought it could possibly sound any lovelier than when she'd first heard it, but hearing it underwater made her realize what a pale representation that had been.

She pulled out one of her own bags and slipped her hand into the pile of shells. She just couldn't get over the sound as she poured handful after handful into the bag. She could listen to that sound forever! She glanced over, seeing him tightening up the cinch on his bag. It was almost as big around as a quaffle. It looked quite bizarre watching him pull open the pouch at his side, the rim of it expanding out to allow the bag in, then collapsing back to its former, much smaller size. She finished filling her bag, then closed it up and secreted it away in her own pouch. She looked at the 'dump' then. He was filling another bag and they had already gathered over half of the shells there.

"How much should we take?" She asked, wondering if she should start another bag.

"All of them of course." He replied without looking up from his work.

"All of them?" She asked in surprise.

He looked up at her with a smirk. "I don't know when I'll visit next, and they already had to expand their dump site by a good six inches to accommodate the excess, so I doubt they're very happy with me. They don't mind me taking smaller amounts if I visit often, but it's been a good six years since I was last here. I brought them the presents to appease them, but if we try to leave without cleaning it properly they just might bite us!"

She chuckled, but then blinked in surprise when he looked at her questioningly. Oh. He'd been serious! She glanced over at the city, noting several of the fairy clams watching them. She quickly started filling another bag.

They both completely filled their bags, but there were still more shells. At Snape's direction, she started dumping the remaining shells directly into her pouch while he filled the cloth-like bag. She was pretty sure she got a bit of that white sand in there as well towards the end, but they managed to clean out the dump adequately.

Hermione looked over as she saw Snape shift back. There were a number of fairy clams approaching him. They didn't appear to be inspecting the dump, and in fact didn't even appear to be interested in it. They seemed to be fascinated by the bold, black markings on his skin. She watched with amusement as more and more of the creatures started drifting over from the city, examining Snape intently. He blushed slightly, obviously not having expected to become a display.

Snape tried to carefully move back over towards the tunnel they'd entered through, though that wasn't easy while trying to avoid injuring any of the dozens of overly attentive fairy clams that were by now swarming around him. Hermione followed at a safe distance, then watched with amusement as the creatures finally let up the pursuit, drifting back towards the city once Snape reached the tunnel. They all appeared to be talking avidly (though if they were speaking English their voices were too tiny to be understandable), glancing back at him often.

"Bloody Hell." Snape muttered as they drifted back through the tunnel, "I think I may have just started a new fashion trend."

Hermione couldn't help but snort with laughter, imagining little tattooed fairy clams. She definitely wanted to see the shells he brought back from his next trip here!

The trip back out wasn't quite so bad since she knew she could actually make it... though at times she had to keep repeating that to herself like a mantra. Once out, she sprawled on the sand in relief.

"Not giving up on me, are you?" Snape said with amusement, drifting down onto the sand beside her.

Hermione groaned softly. "I don't know if I can face that return trip!"

"I know... I'm tired too." Snape said wearily. "Don't worry though, there's a shortcut."

"A shortcut?" She asked with amusement.

"Yes, a shortcut. Actually, reaching the shortcut might prove a bit problematic with you along though..."

"Don't think I'm up to it?" She asked with playful defensiveness.

"It's not that... it's just it's past a stretch of volcanic vents. They extend too far in both directions for going around them to be worth the effort, but at least they are just minor ones that don't get too hot. They're not a problem if I'm alone, but obviously there's going to be some issues with you along." He glanced over, noticing her furrowing her brow. "This particular variety of merpeople happens to seek out such places to _mate_. The warmth of the water triggers the release of certain pheromones in the females, and the males... well I mean I'd try to control myself, but certain instincts are extremely hard to fight."

She smirked wickedly, "Don't think you could resist me?"

He rolled his eyes, then reached down, grabbing a spare leather strip off his belt like the ones they'd used to tie up the seaweed. He reached over, gathering up her hair into a kind of pony tail and tied the leather strap around it.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

He settled down into the sand, propping his head up with his hand and watching her. "You'll see." He said simply.

She lay there, wondering what he was talking about. She put her hair up all the time, so why was it now a spectator sport? It was a bit irritating though. It didn't feel like it was done up right. She reached up to adjust it, but he just reached over with his free hand, gently pushing her hand back down.

"Leave it." He said, going back to watching.

She let out a little huff, though it didn't have quite the same effect underwater. This was just irritating. He was being enigmatic and she was starting to feel like just snapping at him, though she wasn't even sure why. The end of her tail started flicking in frustration. It took her all of about thirty seconds total before she was tearing the leather strip out of her hair, not caring that it took a number of hairs with it. She just wanted the wretched thing gone!!!

Snape calmly picked the leather strip from the water as it drifted by and put it back away. "I told you you wouldn't be able to stand having your hair bound up, didn't I? That was a rather mild compulsion inherent to this form. Now, using that experience, try to imagine trying to ignore their _mating_ instincts!"

Hermione's eyes widened a bit. The irrational compulsion had overpowered her shockingly easily. She could well see his point! "Well... but I mean if we dally a bit it wouldn't be so terrible, would it? They don't take days to mate or anything, do they?"

"No... I've never witnessed it myself, but from what I've heard, I don't believe it takes them any longer than it does for humans... probably less time in fact since they don't have to worry about clothing... but you see I'm not entirely sure contraceptive spells work on this form... and you returning to school pregnant would be hard enough to explain... the baby coming out with fins? _Very_ awkward..."

She snorted with amusement, but nodded. "That _would_ be bad. Point well taken. Hmm..." She said, contemplating the problem. "What if you go ahead of me? The pheromones would trail behind me while we're moving forward, so they shouldn't effect you."

He contemplated that for a minute, then nodded. "That might work. The heat alone hasn't done much to me in the past, other than perhaps make me feel a bit moody and aggressive. That's usually bearable for the few minutes it takes to get past the area. I'd just have to stay away from you long enough afterwards for you to cool down and get back to normal. The vents are about five minutes that direction." He said, pointing to the side a bit, but nearly opposite the direction they had come from. "After the field we could be back at the boat in... maybe fifteen minutes?"

"_Fifteen minutes?_ Then why didn't we just take that way to get here in the first place?" She asked incredulously.

"It doesn't work that way. You'll see what I mean when we get there." He said, pushing off from the sand. "Come along. We'll separate when the water starts warming. Be sure to keep me in sight. This might be a relatively safe area, but I still don't like having to stay away from you."

She couldn't help but smile warmly.

"Let's get going. I don't much care for being gawked at." Snape muttered.

Hermione followed his gaze. The huge rock was now practically covered with softly glowing lights. Fairy clams had squirmed out of cracks and fissures in the rock all over its surface, and were now observing Snape quite intently. She just smirked and followed him as he darted off.

After a few minutes, she did start to feel an ever so slight rise in the temperature of the water around her. It wasn't unpleasant. Snape slipped further ahead of her as they approached a rather craggy looking area. There did, indeed, appear to be many deep fissures running through the ocean floor ahead. Streams of bubbles trailed upwards here and there, and certain types of seaweed grew in hardy clumps near the edges of the area. The increase in temperature was easy to feel, but if the rate of increase stayed constant it didn't seem as if it would get too uncomfortable.

Snape stayed well ahead of her, but kept glancing back to check on her. She found herself smiling once again. He was so protective. She watched him appreciatively. He was so fleet and graceful, seeming to slip through the water almost effortlessly. The youthened look was growing on her as well. Not that she found it quite as attractive as his normal appearance, but it was losing its strangeness and finding its place in her mind. The tattoos were growing on her as well. She'd read about wizarding tattoos before of course, but she'd never seen any real ones. The method of placing them was much more humane sounding than the Muggle way, but then with magic they had a bit of an unfair advantage in that category. She'd never been much into tattoos, but she had to admit she kind of liked his. Not really the subject matter, but the way the black stood out so starkly against his pale skin. The contrast was quite interesting. She remembered reading that most wizarding tattoos were black. There was something about the color spells not lasting properly and fading over time. She didn't much care. She liked them just the way they were.

She idly wondered if he'd give her one. Just a little secret tattoo, marking her as his. That idea was very enticing. She'd never felt even remotely this strongly for anyone before... she felt like she could spend the rest of her life with him without a single regret. The thought of having to be separated from him when they returned to school filled her with an unfathomable despair. She closed her eyes as she passed over a large fissure, feeling the warm water flowing up. It felt soft and comforting as it caressed her like air off of the furnace vent had in winter when she was a child.

It was just so pleasant there, drifting along weightlessly. Why couldn't they just stay this way? Forget about the wizarding world and all of its close-mindedness, strife and war. They could just stay right here and be blissfully happy. They could have a family and live out the rest of their days together. She'd never really thought too much about having children... but the idea sounded so very appealing right now. She smiled, wondering what their children would look like. The soft sand was so warm and comfortable... like a nice warm bed beneath her.

She stirred as she felt arms slip around her. She opened her eyes as she felt the water rushing past. A brilliant smile lit over her face and she nuzzled up to him, kissing his neck. The feel of his strong body against her filled her with desire. Who cared if he put a little merbaby in her belly? It would be just one more reason to stay here, now wouldn't it? The idea was so amazingly seductive it immediately wiped away any remaining reluctance.

She pressed up against him, kissing his neck more intently.

"Please don't do that." He said, his voice a bit strained with conflicting emotions and desires.

She undulated up against him, ignoring it. He wanted it as much as she did... she knew it... she could _smell_ it... She curled her tail around his, hampering his movements. She found herself biting his shoulder. He shuddered and she felt the change in him. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her head up, claiming her lips forcefully.

She felt them skid to a stop in the soft sand, but barely noticed it. She bucked against him and started to fight him. He had to prove he was strong enough to take her. He had to earn the right to sire her offspring. They writhed and fought, their bodies twisting and curling around each other as their battle stirred the sand around them. After a few minutes he got the upper hand, forcing her down and pinning her hips with his. She felt a heady rush of hormones as he clutched her body possessively, shifting her into position.

In a startling rush, Snape was suddenly knocked away from her and she was yanked up. When her head started clearing a bit, she looked around in confusion. She was rushing through the rapidly cooling water with almost dizzying speed, She looked down and found an arm firmly wrapped around her waist. She tried to twist around to see who had a hold of her, but her hair was obscuring her vision irritatingly. She let out a little squeak of fright and pulled in as they suddenly darted into some kind of rock tunnel, the jagged edges of rock and other encrustations mere inches from her flesh. A hand wrapped around her mouth and she was pulled up tightly against her captor as they came to a stop. She managed to twist her head up.

It was a boy!

She stared in confusion and amazement as the pale faced boy peered out of a hole in the rock, short, light reddish-brown curls drifting about his head. She could feel something fluttering lightly against the small of her back. She managed to twist free and back up a bit. He didn't bother to try to reclaim her, continuing his visual search of the outside as she looked him over. He was a merman! Well, a young one anyway. He looked maybe fourteen or fifteen by human standards, his human half pale and a bit overly thin. She stared. So that's what she'd felt! He had gills! There were three slits that could be nothing else running parallel to his ribs on each side just above his narrow waist. He was obviously a bit out of breath, his chest still heaving to try to compensate. His tail was different as well. The flesh was dark colored with even darker mottling running along the back, and his fins were more solid looking. They reminded her more of a leopard shark than anything. That impression was not reassuring, though she was pretty sure leopard sharks were supposed to be docile, despite their name... and he gave no overt indications of being hostile.

"I think we lost him." He panted.

"Lost who?" She asked, still a bit disoriented.

"Him." He said simply, flitting away from the opening and moving further down the tunnel. "Come on."

She watched him dart down the narrow tunnel. What was with all of the tunnels lately? She glanced back the way they'd come, seeing the opening to the cave just a couple of meters from her. She glanced back as the boy peeked his head back, waving her forward. Well, she knew she should go find where Snape had gotten to... but then she was terribly curious about this boy... a few minutes wouldn't hurt, would it? She bit her lip, but then drifted cautiously after him.

To her relief, the tunnel opened up rather quickly. She looked around in amazement. This was obviously his home. There were many things that appeared to be salvaged from sunken human ships as well as other things obviously created with materials from the ocean. There was an odd kind of hammock up near the ceiling that looked to be woven from seaweed for example. There was also a huge clam in the corner, various other starfish and small, stationary creatures like barnacles scattered about as well. There were a number of holes scattered about the cavern walls through which she could see the outside, though none big enough to slip out through. She had to smile as she turned, spotting an old, three legged table (the other leg replaced with a large rock) with an actual chair sitting beside it. There was even an old, cracked vase sitting on the table. Looking around, she spotted other bits of pottery, interesting bits of ships, and even a small, heavily encrusted anchor. He certainly appeared to like human things.

"You can stay until he leaves the area if you like." He said a bit timidly, quickly tucking a bit of trailing seaweed back into a shabby little basket and flicking a spindly crab off of the table.

She had to smirk as he tidied nervously. It was quite obvious he wasn't used to having visitors.

"Um... thanks... but I really need to go find him." She said, figuring out whom he was referring to. That warm water had really done a job on her mind. She blushed a bit, realizing what had happened. If he hadn't snatched her away...

"Find him?!?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. We were on our way home."

He was looking at her uncomprehendingly, "He was hurting you."

She could feel a bit of heat coming off her cheeks she was blushing so hard. "No, he wasn't."

"Then why were you biting him and fighting?"

"Um..." She stammered. How to explain that without completely embarrassing herself? Well, she couldn't even think up a good lie at the moments, so she gave in and admitted the truth, "We were kind of... _mating_..."

He just blinked, looking completely nonplussed.

Oh Lord... he really must be young! "Um... that's when a male and a female... um... make babies? Not that we _wanted_ to make a baby," She added quickly, "But there was all of that warm water and that kind of made us a bit..."

"You make babies by _fighting?_" He asked, looking quite taken aback.

"No! No, that was just... I'm not really sure what that was. He's normally very gentle with me." She said uneasily.

"Oh..." He said in a considering tone. "You can live here if you like." He offered hopefully, going on in a bit of a rush, "It's really not bad here and there's plenty of amazing places to explore and you can have my bed. I can make another one. I tried sleeping on the floor once, but the crabs are irritating, trying to pick at me the whole time." He looked up at her, earnestness in his soft brown eyes, "And I promise I would never ever hurt you."

She let out a little sigh. It was pretty obvious this boy was desperately lonely. "I can't stay. I'm sorry." She said softly.

He dropped his eyes and nodded dejectedly.

"Honestly. You see I'm not really a mermaid. I'm human. I only have this body because of a potion, and I'm not sure how much longer it will last."

He eyed her, obviously suspecting she was making up excuses. "Those potions last until you breath air again. You could stay under the water for years."

She blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?"

He shrugged, "My mother was a witch. She used a potion like that. She stayed down here until I was born, maybe a bit longer, then left me with my father."

"You're half human?" She asked in shock.

He shrugged again. "Not sure. She was a mermaid when she had me."

Well, to be honest, she didn't even know what that would have done to his genetics. He certainly seemed to have a pretty solid merman form, but then she didn't know exactly what his particular species was supposed to look like. Perhaps he showed more of his human heritage than she realized. "Well, I have no way of knowing if this is the same potion. I don't really look like you. Did your mother look like this?" She asked, indicating her different tail.

He shrugged again. "I don't really remember her."

Oh. Right. It wasn't like they had photos down here to remind them of what people once looked like. "Well, where's your father? I'm sure he remembers."

"He's dead."

That surprised her, but not as much as the emotionless tone of his voice as he said it. "When did that happen?"

"When I was little."

"That's terrible." She said softly.

He shrugged once more. "It happens. Things are born and die every day."

She looked around once more. It was quite obvious that this cave had been occupied for a very long time. "Have you been alone ever since?"

He nodded.

"Why don't you go find other merpeople to live with?"

He rolled his eyes. "They can smell the human on me, just like I can smell it on you. I wouldn't have gone near you if you hadn't smelled of human. I thought perhaps you were like me. I don't go near _their_ type unless I want to be speared."

Her heart ached for this poor lost child. She wished there was something she could do for him, but it wasn't like he'd enjoy living out his life in a tank somewhere or something. Still, it might be healthier for him. It was obvious his thinness was more than just youth. He was undernourished and she could see slightly paler lines marring his skin that she had no doubt were old scars. Thinking about it, life alone in the ocean couldn't be easy. No wonder he was so accepting of the concept of death. It was a real possibility for him every day. What must it be like to live never feeling safe? She didn't even want to contemplate it. In a way, he reminded her of children she'd seen in documentaries that had grown up in war torn countries.

"I'm truly sorry, but I can't stay. I have people waiting for me." She said softly.

He nodded sadly once more. "Will you... maybe come see me again some day?" He asked a bit hopefully.

She gave him a little smile. "I'll try. It may be some time though. There's a lot going on in my world right now."

"I'll be here." He said, glancing around a bit morosely.

"I don't even know your name." She said, trying not to dwell on his plight.

He furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "Um... I think he used to call me... Ian? Not sure if it's really my name, but it's good enough."

"Well I'm Hermione. It was a pleasure to meet you, Ian." She turned as she heard something. It was soft and obviously far away, but it sounded like Snape's voice. "I should go." She said.

"Wait." He said, flitting over to the large clam in the corner. He opened it up and she had to smirk, realizing it wasn't a real clam, but an empty shell he was using like a trunk. He fished around for a minute, then came back over to her, holding out a small, coarsely woven sack. It was old and obviously more salvage from a ship. "So you won't forget me."

"You don't have to give me anything."

"It's just some marbles. I have hundreds. I kind of collect them because they're pretty, but I don't really need them." He said a bit bashfully.

She felt the bag. It felt like there was a good dozen large marbles inside. She had to smile. It was just such a human thing for a boy to do, collecting marbles. She wondered where he found them at the bottom of the ocean. Perhaps in old ships. She looked over as she heard Snape's voice again, a bit closer. "I really have to go. Thank you very much for... well everything." She said, shifting over and giving him a hug. He was too startled to do anything. She blushed as she pulled away, realizing he probably wasn't really used to contact. She was afraid he would be upset, but he was just grinning a bit bashfully, looking embarrassed but at the same time pleased.

She gave him a wave, quickly swimming back out the way they'd come. As soon as she emerged from the cave, she looked around. "Snape?" She called out.

No more than moments later, she was knocked back several feet as Snape darted up, barely banking before wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I thought I'd lost you." He said, his voice oddly tight.

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

He sighed, shifting his head over and pressing his cheek to hers. "Did he hurt you?" He asked softly after a moment.

"Who? Ian? No."

He pulled back a bit, looking her over searchingly. "Did he...?"

"No!" She said immediately, "He's too young I think, besides he's a different species. The water didn't seem to effect him the same at all."

"I didn't get a very good look." He said, sounding very relieved.

"Would you like to meet him?"

Snape looked over as she tilted her head a bit, spotting the boy peeking out of the cave pensively. Ian flinched back a bit, obviously afraid Snape would attack him.

"He thought you were hurting me." Hermione said gently.

He eyed the boy for a moment. "Thank you for stopping me." He said softly, "I wasn't myself."

Ian just gave a little nod, still not venturing forth.

"He's all alone." Hermione whispered softly, "He looks half starved as well."

"This isn't exactly a prime area for the kind of seaweed that is the dietary staple of most merpeople local to this region. I kind of doubt we could convince him to move though. They're very territorial."

"He's so sweet. I hate leaving him like this. I wish I had something I could give him that would help."

Snape looked thoughtful for a moment. "Give him your belt."

She looked up at him in surprise. "You sure?" She'd already toyed with the idea actually, but it wasn't really hers to give. She'd seen the sad, rusted knife he'd had tucked into that beat up basket and knew it couldn't be very sharp.

"I believe all the shells will fix in my pouch, and I should have a spare knife at home. The knife would make harvesting the seaweed easier, and with the pouch he could bring more of it home with him at a time. That should help a bit at least. He's a magical creature, so giving him a magical pouch should be no problem."

She smiled brilliantly and nodded. Transferring the shells was relatively easy, though it was a tight fit. In fact, with the small pouch of marbles as well, there was a handful that wouldn't fit, so she just left them in the pouch for him. They already had more shells than they could possibly need, and besides, she certainly didn't want to hurt his feeling by refusing his gift. Snape took her wand, securing it on his belt as she closed up the pouch.

"Ian." She called over. "It's alright, you can come out. He won't hurt you, I promise. I have something for you."

The boy very hesitantly edged forward.

"Here. This is for you." She said, handing him the belt. "Watch out, that knife is very sharp."

He accepted it a bit timidly, but she had to show him how to buckle it. His thin waist was almost too small for it, but luckily Snape had gotten this belt for her so it was made for a smaller frame. She explained about the pouch and he found it fascinating, beaming at them gratefully.

She looked back sadly as they took their leave, hoping the boy would fare a bit better now at least. He just drifted there, watching them until they went out of sight. She drifted closer to Snape and he slipped his arms around her, obviously sensing her need for comfort.

"Time to take that shortcut." He said softly after a minute.

"We don't have to go near those wretched vents again do we?" She asked worriedly. She'd come dangerously close to getting herself knocked up the last time. Kids might be nice someday, but right now that was really not a good idea, fins or no.

He chuckled softly. "No. We're on the other side of those already. I never would have even suggested trying _that_ again!"

She let out a relieved breath, letting him guide her onwards.

"I've never tried this with more than just myself." Snape said a minute later, releasing her and hunting around on his belt. He pulled out a long, sturdy leather strap of some kind and she had to wonder just how much stuff he had stashed about on that belt. Then again, he'd always seemed more prepared for anything than a boyscout. "It's very important we remain close together, or you might wind up miles away from me."

She looked up, her eyes widening as she noticed an odd distortion to the water above them. She was getting the creeping suspicion she knew were this was leading. "Is this safe?" She asked in a small voice.

"So long as you hold tight and do as you're told, it should be fine. I've never had a problem."

He never had a problem with the vents either and look how that had nearly turned out! Of course she tactfully didn't point that out. She shifted around nervously at his direction and let him use the strap to secure her to his back. He was able to get it around his shoulders in a vaguely harness-like fashion so it wouldn't slip off easily, but that only left enough length for it to loop around her waist once, even when she was flush up against his back. "You need to hold on to me tightly. I'd prefer to have you around front so I could hold on to you as well, but that would make it too difficult to maneuver and that could prove very dangerous. This strap is just a safety precaution, and I'd rather we not have to actually use it, understand?"

"Yes." She said worriedly, wrapping her arms around him and holding as tightly as she could without hampering his movement (or his breathing!), wishing she had legs so she could wrap them around him as well.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She muttered.

That was apparently good enough for him. He started off, swimming as fast as he could along below the disturbance, then with one mighty heave of his tail, he darted up into it. They spun a bit as the fierce, wild current snatched them up. It was all she could do to hang on, pressing her face to him fearfully. After a moment, it seemed to even out and she hazarded a glance. She peered down and felt a trill of fear as she saw how fast what she could see of the ocean floor was whipping past. It was like riding a thestral!

After a moment, she decided ignorance really was bliss and buried her face against him once more. Snape was vigilantly watching the passing scenery, carefully riding the current and keeping them away from the edge of it.

After what seemed like forever (though it was probably less than ten minutes), he put his hand over hers, tightening it for a moment before releasing it. She took the hint, tightening her grip on him once more. She could feel him tense beneath her as he appeared to be watching for something. She saw a large black rock outcropping speeding towards them. He couldn't possibly be planning to...

With an unexpectedly quick movement, he dove. She felt the current rip at her as he fought to break free. She let out a little squeak of fear as the water seemed to try to shove her suddenly sideways and managed to break her grip. She grabbed wildly for the strap as the current tried to snatch her away, managing to get hold of it as it came up under her arms. It hurt, but it held and in a moment they were free. She came up against him hard as he banked to try to cancel their forward momentum. They came up to the smooth face of the rock quite abruptly, but luckily not hard enough to do any real damage.

"Hate that part." Snape muttered a bit breathlessly as he pushed off from the rock. "You in one piece?"

"Ya. I think so. Maybe a little bruised though." She said ruefully as she slipped out of the strap. There was a definite ache where the strap had pulled against her.

"Sorry about that. Let's get back to the boat and I'll look at it."

She just nodded, starting to feel very tired once more now that the excitement was over. Being a mermaid was nice for a while, but she doubted that she would really enjoy living like this. Feeling how much a slave to their baser instincts mermaids were and seeing how that boy lived was a rather abrupt reality check for her. Life under the ocean was definitely not all flitting about the pretty scenery and having fun!

She followed after Snape, and in surprisingly little time she saw a familiar shape ahead, the lines covered in their gatherings making it unmistakable. She never thought she'd be so glad to see a boat!

"Remember to exhale, then breath in once you're above the water. I'm afraid it'll probably cause another little jar, but just try to ride it out." Snape said, going ahead. She watched as he boosted himself up onto the little diving deck. His tail twitched a bit where it trailed over the side, but then appeared to simply melt away, splitting in half and forming into legs. She bit her lip as the legs drew up. It was her turn.

She went up towards the surface. It looked strange and foreign... like some kind of silvery barrier above her. She girded herself and exhaled, then made herself break the surface. She quickly took a gasp of air before she could chicken out. This should be easy, right? She breathed air all the time. The first lung full was disorienting and made her start to gasp desperately. It was so thin it was like there was nothing there!

Snape grabbed her and pulled her up onto the deck before she could duck back down below the surface. He held her as she gasped, her body slowly calming as it remembered how to breath air. She didn't even really feel the tail going away, she just shifted up out of the quickly chilling water and found she had legs. She started shaking with cold as whatever had insulated her before dissipated. She didn't even care when he stripped the sodden top off of her while they were still outside. It was like ice against her skin, and the dry towel that replaced it was an immeasurable improvement.

It was just a freezing blur as he got her back on the boat. Her body was numb with cold and felt like it was made of lead. She let out an ecstatic groan as warm, fresh water suddenly started pouring down on her. She all but purred as he held her, gently washing off the salty water as the shower warmed her. She cuddled up to him, gently kissing his wet skin. Bloody Hell he felt good against her! She lifted her head, finding his lips. He kissed her back hungrily.

The water stopped, but she didn't mind. She wasn't so wretchedly cold anymore and she could feel herself getting warmer by the minute. She felt herself being laid down on something soft, then he was back up against her again, pressing her down. She groaned, wrapping herself around him as something decidedly hot pressed into her. After that it was just blissful pleasure and heat... the feel of his skin and his questing lips. She felt his desire and surrendered herself to him completely.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"They're all over the bloody place!" Lavender sobbed, her voice rife with both outrage and mortification, "When I came down this morning there they were! There had to be at least a hundred of them!"

"Calm down, Miss Brown!" McGonagall said soothingly as Lavender all but dragged her bodily towards the tower.

"Calm down?!? Have you even looked at these bloody things?!?" Lavender practically shrieked, shoving a somewhat crumpled handful of photos at McGonagall, still not slowing.

McGonagall's jaw dropped, her eyes going wide as she glimpsed the scandalous photos. She quickly hid them from view.

"Fwooper!" Lavender growled as she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

The password had actually been changed the day before... but the portrait opened anyway. Perhaps it was because McGonagall was there... or simply the Fat Lady's intuitive sense of self preservation when faced with the obviously very irate young witch. Lavender shoved the portrait impatiently when it didn't swing open fast enough.

As soon as they stepped through into the common room, Lavender let out an indignant howl of outrage. The pictures she had torn down had been replaced, liberally decorating the walls and pieces of furniture. The Gryffindors who'd started coming down on their way to breakfast had all started to gather. They were all standing around, looking at the pictures and talking amongst themselves, the mood obviously highly amused. As soon as they saw McGonagall, the conversations tapered off.

"Creevey!" Lavender snapped, grabbing the boy's shoulder and spinning him around.

He started in surprise and Lavender was tossed back with a loud cracking sound. Everyone fell utterly silent, staring in shock. Colin was just standing there, blushing brightly and looking contrite. "Sorry!" He said in an embarrassed voice, "You scared me!"

McGonagall's knelt down next to Lavender, who was obviously badly stunned. She pulled out some smelling salts to help bring her around, then helped her over into a chair. When she was sure she was alright, McGonagall turned back to Colin, who was still looking quite apologetic.

"Sorry." He said again.

"Did you have anything to do with these?" McGonagall asked, quickly starting to pluck down the photos.

Colin's jaw dropped and he actually made a rather indignant sound. McGonagall looked over at him in surprise. "You think these are _mine?_" He asked, making no effort to hide his anger at the accusation.

"It was just a question, Mr. Creevey." She said sternly, "There is no call to be that way. Given that they are _photos_, you can't be too surprised to be asked."

"They're shite!" He said, reaching over and snatching down a nearby photo. "These were obviously taken by a complete amateur. Looks like they used a fixed lens, dime store throwaway camera, and if the film quality wasn't pathetic enough to clue you in that I had nothing to do with it, might I point out the bland subject matter, tasteless composition and shoddy development! From the angle I'd say they were taken from outside the window, and from the way the slow shutter speed caused a motion blur on half of them, I'd say whomever took them was on a broomstick. The colors are also appalling since they were taken at night by torchlight and they didn't use so much as a flash. You'll also note the edge of a windowsill in several and there is this reoccurring smudge that was most likely on the glass. Either that, or they got something on their lens and were too daft to even check it." He said, holding out the photo in his hand and pointing to a small smudge that looked like it might be a fingerprint on the window glass. The fact that the spot was on Lavender's bare breast in that particular photo didn't even seem to phase him. "They didn't even dust the negatives properly. I mean look at those atrocious dust and lint marks!" He said, pointing to the small white specks and hair-like squiggles that marred the image here and there. "Someone _did_ break into my developing room last night and pilfered my supplies, but these were most certainly none of _my_ doing, and if you find out who did do it, would you please inform them that I would appreciate them paying me back for the supplies they used?"

"My apologies, Mr. Creevey." McGonagall said sincerely. If she'd actually taken more than an embarrassed glimpse at the pictures she never would have even asked him. She normally would have ruffled at a student using such an indignant tone with her... but given who he was and how insulted he must feel to have used such a tone with her, she let it slide. "Write up an inventory list of what was used and I will be sure to see that the culprit reimburses you when they are caught." She looked around, noticing the others all examining the photos closely with interest. "I want you all to bring the photos to me and get along to breakfast. _All of the photos!_" She added, seeing a few 'disappearing'.

There was a bit of grumbling from the boys (who didn't seem to mind the poor quality of the photos quite as much as Colin did) but the stack of scandalous photos in her hands quickly grew as the other Gryffindors filed out the door. McGonagall eyed the stack once they were all apparently down. She sighed. Even just given the number she had seen up herself, there were definitely not enough in the stack. Perhaps she would have to have Filch go through the boy's dorm rooms while they were at class.

She sighed deeply as she looked back down at Lavender. She still looked a mite stunned. "Come along. Let's get you to the Hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey check you out."

"How did he do that?" Lavender muttered dazedly.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey _did_ say he might be a bit stronger after that incident in the forest... and his channels do appear to be nicely cleaned out. Hopefully you will all be a bit more mindful of startling him now! Come along. Don't fret. We'll get to the bottom of this matter." McGonagall reassured her, helping her up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione woke with an irritable groan. She had a bit of a headache and her body felt decidedly abused. She turned over, then sat up in surprise. She was laying in a strange bed all alone! After a moment she realized the whole room was shifting very gently and remembered where she was. So where was Snape?

She got up, shivered and blushing as she slipped out from under the blankets, realizing she was completely naked. She spotted her swimsuit and pulled it on, but it didn't do much to keep her warm. She hurried over to something that looked like a kind of wardrobe and pulled it open. She sighed in relief, locating an oversized black T-shirt. It wasn't really her style, but who cared? It looked a damn sight warmer than prancing about in the two ounces of material they used on that swimsuit!

She made her way up the stairs, her leg muscles aching from obvious strain. When she opened the hatch she was quite surprised to find bright sunlight shining down on her. She stepped out onto the deck, having no trouble spotting Snape. He was sitting on a rusty, ancient looking stool near the rail, pulling some rather ugly creature out of a cage. It looked a bit like a foot long, bright orange sea slug, but with dozens of eyes on stalks sprouting from what she assumed to be its head. He set it in what looked to be a hatch into the ship that hadn't been there before, roughly three foot square and rising very nearly three feet from the deck. She approached, looking the new hatch over. As she got close enough to peer down into it, her eyes went wide. It was full of water and seemed to go down for a good twenty feet! She could see the three lines from the side of the boat now residing in the 'hatch', and there was a metal mesh basket obviously designed as an underwater workspace mounted to the side right before Snape containing several of the slugs. She cringed as he started easily plucking the eyeballs off of the creature in his hand, dropping them into a large jar mounter to the side of the basket. When the creature was down to only two eyes remaining, he tossed it over the side of the boat with a little splash. He then nudged the empty cage into the opening of what appeared to be another small hatch that, from the look of it, led down into that empty cargo hold. Well, it had been empty. There were a great many empty cages piled up down there now.

"Want to gather the cages or do the plucking?" He said with a little smile, holding up another slug that stared at her dolefully with its twenty or so unblinking eyes.

"Um... I'll fetch the cages." She said quickly. She looked over as the boat slowed, seeing a bright yellow balloon-type thing floating in the water. She reached out and moved it closer, realizing that those yellow discs on the cage had been floatation devices. At least they didn't have to dive to retrieve them! She hadn't really been looking forward to that with as strained as her body felt from the night before. She heaved the cage over the side and he took it from her. It contained another of the ugly slugs.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt them." He said without looking up after a moment. He'd obviously noticed the slightly disgusted gaze she'd been giving his work. "They have amazing regenerative properties in their eyes. They'll grow new ones in short order. In fact, they tend to start getting a bit confused if they get too many. Their brains aren't that big, so they can only handle so much. When they start getting more visual input than their brains can deal with they start having a harder time catching food and the like, so this is really doing them a favor. I leave them a couple to get them by until more grow in." He said, holding up the now two-eyed slug in demonstration before dropping it over the side.

"Oh." She said, quickly moving over as another cage drifted near. Until he'd looked up, she hadn't even noticed that his features were slightly different again. She supposed it was only logical. The coastal patrol could stop by at any time, and he could hardly grab his wand and change right in plain sight or duck below to do it without raising suspicion.

"The eyes are used very sparingly in certain healing drafts." Snape said, holding up one of the little eyes for a moment for her to see before dropping it in the jar after its mates. "They've actually tried using them in a much higher concentration to encourage limb regrowth in humans, and the limbs do indeed grow back... but most people would rather have artificial limbs or simply go without than have to keep trimming back the extra limbs that inevitably start growing in."

She gave a little half amused, half disgusted snort of laughter. She certainly hoped he was joking with her! She decided not to ask. She leaned against the rail to wait as the boat cruised towards another little grouping of the balloons. She still couldn't remember more than vague impressions of... well pretty much anything between the diving deck and waking really. "Um... when we got back last night... did we...?" She trailed off, blushing.

He glanced up and gave her a somewhat abashed looking smile, his cheeks actually coloring a bit. "Ya. I'm pretty sure we did. I cast another contraceptive spell on you when I woke up just in case." He said, looking decidedly embarrassed.

"You're just 'pretty sure'?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

"If you hadn't noticed, things can be a bit fuzzy for a while when coming off that potion. I'm not sure if it's the near hypothermia of becoming human with the core body temperature of a merperson, the exhaustion that inevitably follows extensive gathering trips like this, environmental shock or simply a residual effect of the potion. Probably a combination of all of that. I'm better at holding it together than I used to be, but things are still decidedly hazy for me until I've slept."

"Oh." She said, nodding. Things had definitely been 'hazy'.

"We've nearly got the lot. After this group it's just the ones we tossed over last. I usually have the boat cruise around a stop here and there at random like it did while we slept in case anyone is watching, but we need to head straight back after this. It's nearly nine, so we're already going to be wretchedly late getting back. Winston's going to be livid with me as it is. Don't know how I slept through the timed alarm." he said as the boat slowed when the first cages got within reach. "Besides, if anyone tracks our path back to here... well this island shouldn't be that big of a secret. Anybody who bothered to do any decent research should be able to ascertain it's a good spot."

"Why didn't you wake me when you got up?" She asked as she heaved the cage over the side.

"You looked so exhausted I couldn't bring myself to. It wouldn't have gone much faster with two as spaced out as the cages were, so why wake you?" He said with a little shrug.

She decided to drop it. It wasn't as if she objected to a bit more sleep, but she did feel a bit guilty that he'd had to do most of the work on his own. They just worked in companionable silence for a time after that. Most of the last cages were empty, which didn't particularly surprise them. One had managed to catch a truly magnificent sea dragon (related to the seahorse, not real dragons!) that was nearly a foot long when it stretched out. Snape had released that into the water filled hatch before him. She wasn't sure why he wanted to keep it seeing as, while it was beautiful and all, it didn't appear to be magical... still, she didn't question it.

Once the last cage was in, the last ugly slug dropped over the side to return to its home in the reef, the boat turned and started back towards port. It quickly picked up speed until it was probably at the current 'speed limit'.

Snape capped the jar of grisly little eyeballs, then stood. "Give me a hand with this."

Hermione nodded, coming over, wondering what he needed a hand with. At his direction, she leaned on the edge of the 'hatch' as he leaned on the opposite edge. Much to her surprise, it sank down until it was barely a foot tall.

"Now over here, just brace yourself against the side and I'll do the rest." He said, guiding her until she sat, wedging herself between the hatch and the rail. He went to the opposite side and pushed and the hatch simply decreased in width until his side was a scant foot from hers. At his direction, she helped him do the same for the other direction until the 'hatch', was no more than a foot tall, a foot wide, and perhaps six inches across. He then picked up a lid of some kind and placed it over top. Four silver clasps locked themselves into place on each side, two on each end, making it look very secure. He then stood and simply picked it up by the handle in the middle of the lid as if were merely the small toolchest it most closely resembled at this size. Hermione just smirked as he tucked it into the cockpit. She so loved magic!

When he reemerged, he went over and grabbed up the rickety stool he'd been using, stowing that away, then looked back at her. "I'm going to get cleaned up now, then probably get a bit more rest before we hit port. Care to join me?"

Hermione just grinned.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ginny looked down at the grounds, leaning against the window frame. Things seemed so... well _quiet_ for some reason. It wasn't that she'd really hung about with Hermione much or anything... but ever since the little 'expedition' left, it had felt like there was something missing. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to shake the melancholy that had settled over her.

She sighed deeply. She usually let herself unwind a bit when she got to the weekend, but she'd been disinclined to do any of the things she usually did to relax. Tish had been even more enthusiastic about the usual little friday night 'girls night' than usual last night, but Ginny had even bowed out of that (though that was a VERY difficult task with _her_ roommates!). In fact, though she was getting an insane amount of homework this year, she'd already finished everything she'd been assigned to do over the weekend. It had kept her mind nicely occupied while it lasted, but what was she supposed to do now?

Maybe a walk down by the lake would be nice. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was once more doing maneuvers over the lake, but she'd even talked her way out of that, claiming she didn't feel well. Harry probably wouldn't have let her out that easy, but the minute she mentioned it might be 'female problems', he let it go and left her be immediately. It was almost amusing how easily that got teenaged boys to flush bright red and leave the vicinity. Besides, he knew she was an excellent flier and didn't need near the practice some of the new recruits did. Not to mention they'd be playing against Ravenclaw that afternoon, so she really couldn't see the point in wearing herself out before they even hit the pitch. She really enjoyed Quidditch, but one game a day was enough for her. With Harry as the captain, they were training even more than when Oliver Wood had led the team, but with the Slytherins using the pitch all the time the lake was becoming all too familiar.

She wished there was somewhere else they could practice. Being on the solid ground along the lake shore was fine, but she didn't really like being _over_ the lake. Her brothers had told her about germs and bacteria when she was little... perhaps that's why she'd never been able to bear being around large bodies of fresh water. She wasn't a squeamish girl by any means, and she usually laughed at girls who cringed from anything dirty or slimy... but being immersed in water teeming with all sorts of repulsive things, some said to be even too small to see? Even the pond near the Burrow gave her the shudders, though her brothers (apparently unperturbed by the possibility of swallowing invisible creatures) had swum in it every summer growing up.

She quelled a rising shudder at the thought, pushing away from the windowsill and grabbing her robe from where it lay draped over her trunk. Definitely time to get out of her room!

She was distracted from her thoughts as she reached the stairway. She sniffed curiously. She'd thought she smelled smoke for a moment. She started to shrug it off, but then another waft of the scent assailed her. She furrowed her brow, looking around. It didn't smell like the fireplace at all. There was something other than just wood burning. She sniffed around carefully, then followed the smell. It seemed to be coming from the sixth year room. Well, it wasn't her room but they could hardly fault her for checking! She reached out and opened the door. As soon as she did, she ducked down as noxious smoke billowed out. She squinted through the haze and saw that one of the beds was blazing like an inferno.

She hurried forward as she saw a figure in the haze, afraid someone might have been hurt or become disoriented in all the smoke, but the figure walked purposely and without hesitance. Ginny came to a stop, staring in shock when the smoke was wafted away as the figure aimed a wand towards the trunk beside the bed, a jet of flame shooting out to engulfed the trunk.

It was Tish! Ginny stared in stunned silence for a moment, her scarf clutched over her mouth and nose as Tish stood there, a Bubblehead charm allowing her to breath freely as she admired her handiwork.

Ginny hurried over, wand out and cast an extinguishing spell. A cool jet of mist emerged from her wand, quenching any flames it hit. "What the bloody Hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny yelled through her makeshift mask as she played the jet from her wand over the flaming bed.

Tish glared over at her, but didn't stop her. She just watched with something like amusement as Ginny finished putting out the flames, then quickly opened up the windows to air out the room.

Ginny came over before her, glaring right back and dropping her makeshift mask once the air had cleared sufficiently. "What are you playing at?" She demanded angrily.

"Just working on my list." Tish said with a wicked smirk, pulling out a quill and a roll of parchment, putting a check on it.

"And just what list would that be?" Ginny said, peering at it.

"Expulsion worthy offenses. I haven't gotten them all of course, since some of them would present an unacceptable risk to myself, but I think it's pretty safe to say that that old bat won't object to my leaving."

Ginny snatched the list from her hand. It appeared to be copied straight from the Hogwarts rule book. She looked at the items checked off. The one with fresh ink beside it read 'malicious destruction of school property or that belonging to a staff member or fellow student'. There were also checks beside 'Use of any curse upon another witch or wizard that is life threatening or could potentially cause lasting damage', 'Unprovoked attacks against fellow students', 'Brewing or use of any forbidden potions', 'Lewd and/or lascivious behavior', 'Failure to maintain grades and/or lack of attendance to scheduled classes', 'Theft of school property or that belonging to a member of the staff or a fellow student' and 'Purposely and with ill will causing the loss of or damage to the reputation or integrity of a fellow student or member of the staff'.

Ginny looked up at her incredulously. "_You're_ the one who's been pulling all of the shite that's been going on the last couple of days!"

Tish grinned without a hint of remorse. "Well, I had to get out of here somehow, and father obviously wasn't going to get the paperwork done to do it legally. Don't worry, I'm taking my leave today, and I'll be sure they know I was the one who did it all."

"You did all that just to get out of Hogwarts?!? You hurt people! You destroyed Lavender's things!" She said indicating the smoldering ruin of Lavender's bed and trunk.

"So? They all deserved it. Whining, snivelling, stuck up prats, the lot of them! I would have done worse if that wouldn't have incited legal action!" She snatched her list back and turned to leave, but then turned back, "But just between you and me... Seamus... _that_ wasn't me. Oh, I'll take credit for it of course, but I was beat to the punch on that one. He's lucky actually. I had a necrotic curse all ready for him. A couple of weeks with a limp, yellow hampton is getting off easy!"

"How could you possibly be such a self-centered, heartless bitch?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Tish paused at the door, smirking back at her. "Oh stop being such a prude! You're starting to sound like Granger! You know, you should be glad you chickened out last night. I slipped the others enough Alihotsy potion to keep them giggling mindlessly until at _least_ tuesday. They're spending some quality time in the Hospital wing at the moment." She turned her head to listen, hearing McGonagall's voice coming from the common room. When she looked back, there was a purely malicious smirk on her face. "I think I'll go dot the i's and cross the t's on this once and for all. Father should be here shortly."

Ginny followed after her, worried by the joyful flounce in her step as she skipped down the stairs. What was she up to?!? What _more_ could this duplicitous girl do? When they reached the common room, she saw McGonagall facing the other direction near the fireplace. She was talking to few other Gryffindors that were there (Being the weekend, most of the Gryffindors were out of the House, either in the Library, doing homework in the Great Hall or enjoying the grounds). From the sound of it, she'd just arrived and was trying to ascertain where the burning odor was coming from.

Ginny's eyes sprang wide as Tish pulled out her wand once more, her sites trained unquestioningly on McGonagall's back. With no time to do anything else, Ginny lashed out, punching Tish straight in the face. Everyone turned as Tish went down with a surprised cry.

"Miss Weasley!" McGonagall exclaimed in shock, starting over briskly, "Wherever is the meaning of this?"

"She was about to curse you!" Ginny said immediately.

"What possible reason would she have for doing that?" McGonagall said with a disapproving glare, reaching down to help Tish up. "Are you alright?"

Tish felt her lip. It was split and bleeding a bit, but wasn't too bad overall. She just nodded.

"You should go to the Hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey patch that up. As for you!" She said, looking towards Ginny, "I believe we should have a little chat about what is and is _not_ acceptable behavior, young lady!"

"P-professor..." Neville stuttered quickly, hurrying up, "I... I really don't think Ginny would..."

"This is none of your business, Mr. Longbottom. I will deal with Miss Weasley."

"But... but she..." Ginny sputtered helplessly as McGonagall hauled her towards the portrait hole by the elbow.

"You should really learn to listen, you daft old crone!"

McGonagall turned in shock at Tish's insolant comment, only to see the girl standing there, wand out. She hurled a curse before McGonagall could even think to defend herself.

Neville, who had been glancing back at Tish when she drew, had already drawn his own wand, "Protego!" he yelled quickly.

The curse was deflected at the last moment, but the shielding spell was centered over McGonagall, so the curse sideswiped Neville, knocking him over a small table. He just lay there in an unconscious heap on the floor where he landed.

McGonagall whipped her wand out, but Tish just opened her hand, dropping her wand, then folded her arms over her chest with a smirk. "I'm done." She said gloatingly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mr. Van Burkina let out an irritated growl as she approached the castle. McGonagall was standing there with a studiously neutral look on her face, but it was Tish standing at her side with her trunk beside her and a duffle over her shoulder (and looking extremely pleased with herself!).

"You've got the wrong bloody one!" He snapped once he was close enough, "I've come for _Shandra_ and you well know it! I've got your bloody paperwork, so don't muck about with me, woman!"

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to inform you of this, but Shandra cannot, unfortunately, be located at the moment. She hasn't been seen since dinner last evening. We believe she is still somewhere on the grounds, but more than that I can not tell you." McGonagall replied evenly.

"Don't give me that tripe! She's not your bloody student anymore! Says so right here!" He said, shoving a scroll of parchment into her hand with obvious irritation. "So give it up and hand her over or I'll have the Ministry come get her!"

"You may summon the Ministry to help you locate your errant daughter if you like, we will not stop you. It is not, however, my responsibility, nor that of this school, to keep track of _your child,_ since, as you so tactfully pointed out, she is no longer a student here. I would like to help, but we have students here who actually wish to learn, and they take precedence, so I simply cannot take any of the staff away from their preparations for the upcoming week to assist you. On the bright side, you will have no trouble locating your _other_ daughter, who is conveniently right here and ready for pick up."

His eyes narrowed. "I don't know what this little tart's been telling you, but _Shandra_ is the one who's leaving here today. You can't just try to..."

"This is an unrelated issue." McGonagall said tightly.

He stopped, eyeing her, then Tish, who was beaming just a bit too assuredly. "What are you talking about?" He asked warily.

"As of this morning, Natisha Van Burkina is no longer a student at this school." McGonagall replied, holding out a thin scroll of parchment.

He snatched it away irritably and unrolled it, looking it over. "_Expelled?!?_" He exclaimed in outrage. "You can't do that!"

McGonagall gave a little snort, "We most certainly can. As the letter clearly states, she has openly admitted to no less than _thirty seven_ expulsion worthy offenses. She is violent, malicious and completely without morals. We have no room for students with such a malevolent nature at this school. In fact, I suspect you'll be hard pressed to find any respectable school willing to take her after what she's done. You will also be receiving a bill once we finish tallying up the medical expenses, damages and the cost of certain items she stole from a fellow student."

"A bill! This is preposterous!" He howled, "I won't pay it! You won't get a single knut out of me you shrivelled up old..."

"Manners!" Derik said loudly, overriding his slanderous comments before they could get too heated.

The man jerked a bit in surprise, his head spinning towards him as Derik came to a halt right beside him. "Bugger off!" he spat, irritated at being interrupted.

"Would if I could, but your lovely daughter is blackmailing me into being here, so here we are." Derik said with a hopeless shrug. "Since you appear to be collecting bits of parchment, here's another one for you. Thought I'd save an owl a trip since I was coming here anyway."

"What is that?" The man asked, eyeing the parchment Derik held out warily.

"This? Oh it's just the official letter of dissolution for young Natisha's marriage contract."

"What?!?" Her father all but yelled, snatching the parchment from Derik's hand and unrolling it.

"Apparently there was a clause in it stating that she had to graduate with good academic standing... oh, and just between you and me, how the _Hell_ were you planning on getting past that chastity clause?" Derik asked with a little snicker.

The man just fumed at him murderously, then glared at Tish. "Don't even think you've won, you little brat! I'll find you another contract with someone who isn't quite as particular. Shandra's contract is sealed!"

"Oh, and that brings me to the next point," Derik said casually, "According to Natisha, there was a substitution clause in her sister's contract, and according to her, it dictated that she, not her sister, would now be the one under obligation."

"She's lying." He replied guardedly.

"Yes, well I could well see her doing that. She's not exactly pure as the driven snow, now is she? If you could just show me this contract so I could verify that it does not, in fact, dictate the change then we can be done with it."

"What makes you think I'm going to show a legal document to any snot nosed kid who asks to see it?" He snapped.  
"Oh... I'm sorry, I never introduced myself, did I? Forgive my lack of manners. I'm Derik Biddles. _Auror_ Derik Biddles to be more specific. Forgive the casual wear. I'm off duty at the moment... but as I'm sure you know, even off duty Aurors cannot witness legal infractions without acting on them in an official capacity."

The man snorted disbelievingly.

"I assure you, he _is_ a Ministry Auror. A member of one of the highest ranking units as a matter of fact." McGonagall supplied, "And since he has brought concerns about the validity of the marriage contract in question to light, I'm afraid I will also have to see the contract before I can allow you to remove Shandra from these grounds. This document is only legal if you have a legally binding marriage contract in force." She said, indicating the parchment he'd foisted off on her so rudely.

The man just sputtered, so red in the face he looked as if his head might explode.

Derik observed him for a moment, then rolled his eyes at the amount of time it was taking for the man to come up with a response. "Tell you what, you take Natisha with you and leave now. Go home, and if you can manage to locate this marriage contract you can just bring it back here and we'll see about getting you your other daughter if everything's in order. In the mean time, I'm sure Professor McGonagall will allow Shandra to stay here." He looked over at McGonagall, "You know how to reach me when he brings that by. I'll bring over someone from legal to do all the official verification and we'll go from there."

"I will be sure to do that." McGonagall replied. She was watching him, not sure what to make of his 'assistance' in this matter.

"Lovely. Natisha, we're even." Derik said, nodding to Tish, who grinned and nodded back loftily as if deigning to free him. "Oh, and Mr. Van Burkina?" He said, pausing as he turned to leave, "Do be sure to pay that bill in a timely manner. My unit doesn't usually go after deadbeats, but we might just make an exception on a lark. It might be entertaining nabbing you somewhere nice and public and dragging you back to the Ministry in front of all of your peers." He patted the man on the shoulder companionably, then strolled back off towards the gates.

Mr. Van Burkina turned back towards his daughter, glaring at her murderously.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tish couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by the huge, brooding edifice before them. She bit her lip, but took a deep breath and started forward once more, refusing to second guess her decision. The time had finally come and she'd done what she needed to. She couldn't help but feel a bit proud of herself about the way she'd outmaneuvered her father.

He caught the little triumphant look in her eyes as she glanced over at him and gave a derisive snort. "Gloat while you can, you duplicitous little tramp. If you had a brain in that empty head of yours you'd be making a run for it. Not that you'd get far. You've made quite a habit of twisting everyone around you about and using them to get what you want, but this time your manipulative nature finally got the better of you. You'll be regretting this latest ploy rather soon, I imagine. By nightfall you'll be trying to owl me, begging me to come get you, but I'll let you in on a little secret: I WON'T! You've dug your own grave, now lie in it!"

She glared at him, shoving her nap sack at him (though he was already dragging her rather heavy trunk) and speeding up, striding purposefully towards the entrance. Her confident stride faltered and came to a stop as one of the huge doors opened before them. Her father caught up and gave her a rough shove from behind. She staggered forward a bit, then continued slowly inside. The entrance hall was amazing, but she barely noticed. Her eyes were fixed on the tall blond man standing there awaiting them. She came to a stop a couple of meters before him when her father's insistent prodding ceased. She nearly jumped out of her skin as he dropped the end of her trunk, the loud boom amplified tenfold by the absolute silence of the hall around them.

"There you go, Malfoy. One bride." Her father growled, giving her another shove. She staggered forward, suddenly finding herself rather closer to Lucius than expected. She just stared silently as he started looking her over.

"This doesn't look like the girl in the photos." Lucius drawled, reaching out and giving one of her raven black curls a little tug.

"Yes, well it's not. This is Shandra's younger sister, Natisha. I'm afraid you'll have to settle for her unless you can get the Ministry to back off."

"The Ministry?" Lucius asked with mild interest, "What would they have to do with this?"

"I had to get paperwork from the Ministry to get Shandra out of Dumbledore's clutches, but then some prat Auror decided to make trouble when I went to collect her. He insisted on seeing an official marriage contract before he would allow Shandra to be released from Hogwarts... and obviously I couldn't produce that without him seeing who the intended was... That decree may have freed you up to remarry, but you're not exactly _legal_ for me to deal with right now. Conveniently enough, Tish here just got herself expelled and even managed to break her own marriage contract, so she's available. Apparently she didn't care for her betrothed and wanted out of school and thought this would be a good opportunity to be wash of both. She's the one who got the Auror involved in fact. Thought she was being rather clever I'd imagine." He said a bit derisively, glaring at his uncharacteristically quiet daughter.

"Really?" Lucius said, looking the girl over with more interest. He started circling her slowly, running his hands over her as he pleased. She just stood there a bit stiffly, staring straight forward and biting her lip. "Very well. I tell you what, I'll take her for the weekend, and I'll owl you Monday to tell you if she is acceptable or if you need to pick her up."

He snorted derisively, "I don't think so! No one is going to want her after _you've_ had her a whole bloody weekend! She'd be worthless to me then, now wouldn't she?"

Lucius looked at him consideringly. "How about this then... I give you _half_ of what that contract promised now, which I might add is probably more than anyone else would give you for her at any rate, then I'll give you the other half if she's accepted. If I give her back, you keep the first payment, then bring Shandra home during the holiday break and I will arrange for her to be 'abducted' along the way and I will put the full payment into your account. You would have no legal issues with the Ministry, and they might even give you a condolence settlement as well because they didn't prevent your 'loss'."

He considered that for a moment, then sighed. "Fine."

Lucius eyed Tish again. "Should she prove acceptable, there would probably be a small ceremony presided over by the Dark Lord. Would you like to attend?"

He snorted. "No. Why would I?"

Lucius gave a slight nod, "Fair enough." He reached over, fondling Tish's breast. "Rather smaller than I like, but they may grow more yet..." He mused aloud as she blushed darkly. "She's a bit on the petite side. I want good, strong heirs. You were one of four children, your wife was one of six... yet you only had two children... was that your fault, or your wife's?" He asked bluntly, still fondling her like a piece of livestock.

"My wife's." Her father said darkly. "Bloody tramp stopped having sex with me after we had Shandra. She's too strong a witch to force without risking your life. After Tish was born I made her start wearing a contraceptive charm. She always made me wear one when I shagged other women, so it seemed only fair she wear one as well."

Tish furrowed her brow, then looked over at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please! You don't look a thing like me, now do you?"

Her eyes went round.

"Don't worry," Her father continued to Lucius, "Never knew for sure who's little bastard she was, but I certainly didn't want that kind of scandal. I never legally challenged her lineage, and no one ever stepped up and tried to claim her, so even without the current unpleasantness the contract would be valid. If I were you I probably wouldn't perform any kind of lineage spells on her around Nott though. He topped my list of suspects."

Tish's jaw dropped and she looked to be having a hard time breathing properly.

Lucius cracked a smile, grabbing her chin and closing her mouth, "Don't do that. It's indecorous." He said firmly, then he used his hold to shift her head around a bit for a better look. "She does kind of have that look about her. Yes... she looks to have his eyes... and she certainly didn't get that hair from you. It's been a lot longer since my line crossed with the Nott line than with the Van Burkina line. Perhaps she _would_ be the better choice."

Tish just stood there once he'd released her, her eyes watering a bit and unfocused. That was a rather earth shaking revelation for her. She'd never felt she took much after her mother. Everyone always told her she was truly her father's daughter. How could she be so much like him if he wasn't even really her father? How could she be _illegitimate?_ And the very thought that she might be related to _Theo!_ She didn't even want to think about it!

Lucius had gone over to a small table set against the wall. He finished writing on the little scroll of parchment there, then pulled his wand from the top of his cane and touched it to the page. Color seemed to bleed out of the tip onto the parchment, forming into his official seal. He tucked the wand back away, then brought the paper over, handing it to her father. "That should be in order. Follow the instructions and then show them this paper and you'll get your money."

He just took the paper, dropped her bag and left without even so much as bidding her farewell. Lucius gave a slight nod and the huge door closed. Tish looked over, noticing the silent boy for the first time. He turned and came over, wearing nothing more than a bit of white cloth bearing the Malfoy crest draped down from his waist, his head bowed obediently as he came to a stop behind Lucius. Lucius didn't even spare him a glance.

"You a virgin?"

She bit her lip and hesitantly shook her head.

He gave a little sigh. "Bit too much to ask for nowadays I suppose. You take after your trampy mother?"

Tish just blushed hard, staring at the floor and not knowing how to respond to that.

He gave a little snort. "I'll take that as a yes. Well then listen and listen well. I demand absolute loyalty and faithfulness. If I chose you as my wife, no other wizard will lay a finger on you ever again, or I'll kill you both. Is that understood?"

She just nodded quickly, her bottom lip trembling a bit.

"Bring her things." He said without even glancing back. He took her by the arm and led her forward. She looked back when she heard no more than a soft scrape, then bare feet padding along behind them. The boy was following along obediently. He had put the bag on top of the trunk and simply picked it up. The rather considerable combined weight didn't even seem to be putting undue strain on him. She quickly looked back around as Lucius pulled her to a stop. They were before a rather insignificant looking stretch of wall. He lifted his cane and tapped it against one of the designs and a section of the wall melted away, revealing a tall archway that opened onto a spiral staircase.

Lucius glanced over at her periodically as he led her through his most private secret passage. She was just staring around like a wide-eyed school girl. Which she was really. Even younger than his own son, but she looked like she'd be up to the task of bearing a health brood. If her mother was really as strong as touted, they would be good strong offspring at that. He'd have to see how she was at her 'wifely duties' before making any kind of decision though. He certainly didn't want another wife like Narcissa! If she was going to just lay there submissively he wasn't even going to waste his time with her.

Still... the first time or two might be fun at least. She was holding herself very rigidly, the muscles of her arm tense in his grasp. He felt her suddenly tense still more as they emerged into his private bedchambers. He nodded to Peadro to set her things down, then smirked as he felt her starting to tremble. He took her over to the huge bed, then turned her around. "Stay right there." he said in a low, commanding voice. She bit her lip, but stayed as he released her arm. He drew a chair over, leaning his cane against it. Her eyes grew wide as he started stripping off his clothes, placing each article neatly on the chair. Her eyes started darting around a bit, obviously looking for a possible escape route. He just watched as he shed the last of his clothing, the by now noticeable trembling arousing him tremendously.

She flinched in surprise as he reached out and touched her. He smirked, pushing her robe back off her shoulders, then slipped it off entirely. She shivered as he checked to make sure her wand was in the pocket, then handed it to Peadro who took it over, putting it in a wardrobe. Her already dark cheeks got a bit darker as he pulled off her top. He unfastened her bra and pulled it off, then reached up, fondling her breast. "I suppose I can work with this for now." He mused aloud. He tossed her bra on top of his clothes, then folded her top, turning to place it on the stack.

A brilliant smile lit over his face as she took the opportunity, bolting. She tried to dash across the bed towards the far door, but he caught a hold of the bottom of her long skirt and gave it a jerk. The resilient material jerked her feet out from under her and sent her sprawling across the bed as expected. She cried out and struggled, but he'd had more than enough experience with such situations. "Peadro!" He snapped once he had her relatively restrained.

Peadro came over, eyeing her reluctantly. With a pained look, he took a hold of her wrists and held them as Lucius shifted off. She yanked and struggled, but the boy's grip was like steel. Lucius quickly and efficiently finished stripping her. "Flip her over. I want to see her face." He said, shifting back once more.

She felt herself being flipped over, but her wrists were secured again almost instantly. The boy had obviously been called upon to do this more than once. She looked up at him and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. He was pointedly looking away.

Lucius pulled her bucking and thrashing body into place, prying her clenched thighs apart and settling between them. He watched her face intently as he thrust himself into her. She cried out and arched up against him, but he was too firmly seated and she was far too slight of frame to truly hope to dislodge him.

Once he had settled into a good rhythm, he took her wrists from Peadro, holding her himself. Peadro relinquished the duty gladly. Lucius didn't even watch as the boy hurried over, laying on his sleeping palet on the floor at the foot of the bed. He always loved using the boy for this kind of thing. The pain it caused him never ceased to amuse him. He didn't even have to look to know he was now curled up on the palet, his hands firmly clamped over his ears. Lucius, on the other hand, was quite relishing Tish's sobs and cries of pain whenever he thrust particularly deep. Oh yes, this girl was definitely worth the price. It was hard finding pure blood witches this energetic in bed. He was a bit disappointed her magic hadn't even so much as kicked yet. It should have manifested to protect her by now. Perhaps she wasn't as strong as he'd hoped. Well, he could have that tested before making a decision. For now he'd just enjoy her a bit.

He released her wrists, shifting his arms down, fondling her roughly. He loved the feel of fists pounding on his back. He let out a groan of pleasure as she dug her nails into his back. He only let witches do that. The Muggles weren't worth the mending spells he'd have to use later. They weren't _worthy_. If a Muggle had ever struck him, scratched him, or in any other way caused him even the slightest bodily harm there would be no question about their immanent and extremely painful death. From a witch though... there was nothing more erotic.

He let out a hiss of pleasure as her teeth sank into his shoulder as her fingers twined in his hair, pulling on it. He reached down, pulling up her thigh so he could drive himself deeper. It had been quite a while since he'd had such a brillant shag. He marveled at her strength and determination as she continued struggling valiantly. Her cries echoed through the room, but they were all inarticulate. It was delightful that she was smart enough not to even bother trying to beg him to stop. He always hated when they did that.

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the door. Lucius closed his eyes, ignoring it. It came again, then the door opened. He stopped, panting and looking over furiously as Tish fell silent, looking over as well. Adrian Cornfoot walked in. He should have known. No one else was daft enough to interrupt him, especially in his bedroom!

"There you are." Adrian said as if just stumbling across him walking through the halls.

"This is my _private quarters_, Cornfoot!" Lucius hissed in a low, very dangerous voice, "And as you can quite plainly see, and could undoubtedly _hear_ before you even knocked, I am most definitely _occupied_ at the moment."

"Well, be that as it may," Adrian said without the slightest hint of remorse, "I have a rather important message for the Dark Lord."

"As I'm sure you've already been informed, he is away at the moment and will most likely return within an hour or so. Go and wait somewhere other than my bedchambers if you want to continue breathing!" He hissed.

"I don't have all day to be about this." Adrian said impatiently, "I _do_ have other things to do, and I'm tired of dealing with your pathetic underlings. If he's going to be too paranoid to let me simply leave messages for him, there has to be some way you could hurry him along or something!"

Lucius got up and strode over to him furiously. "You really need to learn your bloody place, Cornfoot! The Dark Lord is not summoned, he summons us to him! He is our _Lord_, not at our beck and call, and most especially not at _yours!_ If you ever even _suggest_ that I..." He paused. Adrian was staring past him with an amused look on his face.

"Now what is she planning on doing with that?"

Lucius spun around just as Tish figured out how to extract his wand from the end of his cane.

"You really shouldn't leave potential weapons within reach of your victims." Adrian said, not even reaching for his wand to help Lucius as the quite furious looking girl turned on them.

_"Crucio!"_ Tish screamed.

A truly formidable bolt of pure power arced from the end of the wand... and hit Adrian dead center. Lucius just stared as Adrian hit the floor, thrashing and screaming in obvious agony. Tish walked slowly over the bed and dropped down to the floor, walking up to Adrian, never letting up on her curse. She held it another long moment before dropping it. As soon as she released it, Adrian went completely limp, sobbing and keening softly with the residual pain.

"Don't you _ever_ interrupt us again!" She hissed at him, her voice pure venom. "As for you!" She growled, the wand tip turning towards Lucius, "Don't you ever leave me in the lurch like that again!"

A little smirk slipped over Lucius' lips as he looked the furious witch before him over with a new respect. He looked over as he heard the door spring back open. There were a number of his fellow Death Eaters standing there, wands drawn.

"What happened?" Crabbe asked, looking warily from the strange naked girl holding Lucius' wand to Adrian, who was still lying on the floor sobbing, in too much pain to even think about trying to save face.

"Cornfoot just made a rather grievous lapse in judgment." He said, looking back to Tish. He reached out, gently taking the wand from her hand. She didn't try to keep it from him. "Take him out and mop him up a bit. The Dark Lord can decide what to do with him when he returns. I'm busy at the moment."

Crabbe eyed the girl with trepidation, but nodded, grabbing Adrian and dragging him out by a fistful of his robe. Once the door was closed and they were once more alone, Lucius looked Tish over appraisingly. "Why did you do that?"

Tish folded her arms over her chest. "I was almost bloody well _there_ and that prat interrupted! He deserved what he got!"

"You _wanted_ what I did to you?" he asked, still trying to puzzle out her abrupt emotional about face.

"Of course I did! Why do you think I got Biddles to help me take Shandra's place?"

"Derik Biddles? He's the one who helped you?"

"Ya. He said to tell you he expects a thank you next time he sees you, by the way." Tish said with a little smirk.

"So _you_ were the surprise he promised me. But why did you try to get away then?"

"I like it rough, and I know the harder a girl fights the hard you fuck. Why _wouldn't_ I fight you?"

"Did Derik tell you that?"

She gave a little amused snort. "No. You did."

"I did? When?" He asked in surprise.

"Five years ago when you took my virginity. That wasn't Shandra you 'tried out'. She'd run off with Theo like a bloody coward. Father was afraid of what you'd do if you found out, so he spelled my hair the right color, dimmed the lights in her room and tossed me in there."

"And you didn't say a thing..." He mused softly.

"If I _had_ you might not have shagged me. I had quite a fancy for you..." She said with a little, slightly embarrassed smile.

"I wondered why you didn't scream or try to stop me at first."

She stepped a bit closer, looking up at him. "I knew when you turned me down for Draco that you were saving me for yourself. You told me what you liked that night. You told me what I'd need to work on to be a good wife. I worked on it and waited. I knew you'd come back for me some day... I just had to wait until Narcissa got out of the way. I was beginning to think I was going to have to hunt that unworthy bitch down and kill her myself to get you. She should feel very lucky... I was getting rather impatient. That Ministry decree saved her life."

This was a truly surprising young woman. She'd cast the Cruciatus better than some of his fellow Death Eaters could, and he knew what it took to properly cast that spell. It took anger and the desire to inflict pain... and from the state Adrian was in, her desire had been exceedingly strong. Add to that the fact that she cast using his own wand meant she had to be rather closely compatible to him on the magical level. How had such a girl gotten into _Gryffindor?_

He looked down as she reached over, grasping his flagging arousal. He groaned, setting his wand on the table beside him, his eyes drifting shut as she skillfully stroked it back to full life. He hadn't shagged a woman who actually _wanted_ to have sex with him since the couple of gold diggers he'd been with during his schooling. He'd never thought much of consensual sex... but perhaps with the right woman...

His eyes shot open in surprise as there was a sharp slap and an even sharper stinging on his cheek. She turned and bolted. He instinctively gave chase, nabbing her by the waist before she'd gotten half way across the room. He hauled her over and tossed her on the bed as she kicked and screamed. She didn't make it easy for him getting back between her legs. He got a number of bruises and scratches in the process. Once he managed to get inside her, he pounded her good and hard. He'd been holding back a bit before, not wanting to traumatize her too much in case he decided to keep her, but he let himself go entirely now. He was rewarded within a few short minutes as she screamed, her body jerking and bucking beneath him almost strong enough to dislodge him. He grunted, stabbing into her hard as he finished as well.

He lay heavily upon her, gasping for breath. After a moment, she slipped her arms around him, holding him lovingly. He wasn't really used to it, but it wasn't unpleasant. He rolled off of her once he'd caught his breath a bit and she followed, cuddling up against him and resting her head on his chest. It was kind of nice being able to relax after sex without worrying about the one you'd just had sex with finding a weapon and trying to kill you while you recovered. She might be willing, but her rather impressive acting skills made up for the shortcoming.

"So where do they put it on girls?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Pardon? Put what?" He asked, not having even the slightest clue what she might be talking about.

"The Dark Mark. Where are you going to put it?"

He looked down at her in surprise. She was looking up at him, her expression honestly inquisitive. "You want a Dark Mark?"

She blinked in surprise. "Well... I thought you'd want me to have one. Didn't you put one on your last wife?"

A little smile slipped over his lips. She was a presumptuous little thing... then again he'd already decided that this slightly deranged little tart was definitely a better bet than her sister. He'd decided that right about when she'd slapped him actually. "Narcissa doesn't have a mark. You have to swear eternal fealty to the Dark Lord to get one of those. The only thing she was ever loyal to was liquor. It's been her constant companion just about as long as I've known her." He glanced down at her. "You would swear your fealty to the Dark Lord?"

She bit her lip uncertainly. "Only if that's what you want. Only if it will _please_ you. I'm yours now, after all... and you're mine."

"Yours...?" He asked warily.

She nodded confidently, "A faithful marriage is a two person job. I'll keep up my end, and I expect you to keep up yours."

"And what would become of poor Peadro then? Hardly seems fair. He's been with me since before you were even born."

"The little boy?" She asked in surprise, looking down to where Peadro had peeked his head up a bit at the sound of his name.

"He's a bit older than he looks. One of my father's last experiments actually. He was my favorite part of my inheritance. He's always looked exactly as he does now. I got him when I was about twenty two, but that was the first time I met him, and I'm not sure how long father had him before that, so he may very well be older than me."

She stared until Peadro ducked his head back down, then looked over at Lucius, "I thought he was a Muggle!"

"He is. Or was. Not sure if that description quite covers him anymore, but that's what he was born. The Dark Lord first approached me because he'd heard of my father's experiments into extending life in fact. The side effects of the experiments made their use inadvisable, as my father found out the hard way... but they did at least help the Dark Lord further his journey along the path towards immortality. With luck, he'll work out the kinks in time for his loyal followers to benefit from his discoveries as well... but until then... well I'd rather live what time I have intact than gamble with such hazardous experiments when I'm not even old yet. That pursuit requires sacrifices I'm not yet willing to make."

She stared towards the end of the bed as she digested that. "Well... he's still technically a Muggle. Muggles hardly count, now do they? I'm talking about you not shagging other _witches_."

He smirked, "What about my shagging other _wizards?_"

She blinked in surprise, then shrugged, "Well, it's not like you're going to knock one of _them_ up, now are you?"

"Good point. Very well, I think I can accept those terms."

"Lovely." She breathed, shifting up and straddling him.

He just watched in a bemused fashion, letting her take his wrists and put them over his head, wondering what she was up to. He found out a second later when he felt the manacles he kept mounted to the bed frame clamp around his wrists, then pull tight as they were spelled to do. "What the devil do you think you're doing?"

She reached up, picking a leather riding crop from the rack of such implements mounted to the headboard, then looked down at him with a wicked smirk on her face. "It's _my_ turn." She said, running the crop down his chest teasingly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Well... umm... perhaps I'm just overly tired, but I can't think of anything to add, so...


	40. Jarred

A/N - warning: some adult content

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 40  
Jarred

Parvati sat down on the side of the bed, peering down at the unconscious boy before her. The reflected spell had hit him harder than if it had been cast at him directly, and he had yet to regain consciousness. She couldn't help but think what a brave thing he'd done, defending McGonagall even though it left him vulnerable.

She reached up, gently stroking his cheek and trying once more to penetrate the gray void in her mind that a bit of her life had disappeared into. She had the nagging suspicion that there were at least bits that she _wanted_ to remember... and there was no doubt in her mind that this boy had played a significant role in those bits. The look on his face when she first opened her eyes would have been enough... she hadn't thought anything of it at the time, but after she started suspecting something had happened between them, she couldn't help but remember that relieved and hopeful look in his eyes... and the deeply pained look that flickered through them when he discovered she didn't remember. The shirt was just the confirmation of her suspicions. If only she could remember!

She concentrated on his face, looking him over intently and trying to jar something, _anything_ loose... She brushed her fingers over his features. He seemed so very familiar, and more than just having looked at him from afar since their schooling had begun. There was something much more than just passing familiarity there... something much more... _intimate_.

She brushed her finger tips across his lips and felt a sudden, unexpected flash of pleasure that went straight to her loins. She gasped, giving a little shiver as it faded. She glanced around, blushing, but Ginny's three remaining roommates were the only other of Tish's victims that still occupied the room, and they were all heavily sedated so the mindless mirth that the Alihotsy potion incited didn't strain their muscles or lead them to accidentally hurt themselves. She had no worry they were just feigning sleep to watch her. Even in sleep, they all had silly grins on their faces, and they wouldn't be up to thinking coherently, let alone spying on anyone for a couple of days at least. She looked back at Neville, then her eyes drifted down to his lips. She shifted closer, her cheeks blushing a bit. She knew she probably shouldn't... but if just touching those lips had stirred something... She took a deep breath and closed the distance, pressing her lips to his before she could chicken out.

..._She pressed her lips to his, seemingly intent on devouring him. She could feel the slickness of sweat as their bodies clashed, her tongue invading his mouth as he invaded her body so completely. She broke the impassioned kiss and arched up against him, a cry of abandon escaping her as an amazing peak raged through her_...

Parvati sat up, gasping for breath, her cheeks crimson. She shuddered as ghostly aftershocks rippled through her loins before slowly fading. Merlin, how could she possibly have forgotten something like that?!? She looked down at Neville once more. Why hadn't he told her? He hadn't said so much as a word to her after he left the Hospital wing that day. Hadn't it meant anything to him? It sure felt significant to her!

She got up quickly as he stirred a bit. She wasn't sure she was really ready to deal with this yet. She had to do some thinking and try to figure things out. She spun around, then quickly ducked behind the divider as the door opened. Harry, Ron and a number of other Gryffindors came in, all talking, and thankfully giving no sign of having seen her. How would she explain having come to see him alone? She carefully crept around as they approached Neville's bed in a tight group, discussing what had happened and what they thought should have been done to Tish. It was obvious they weren't satisfied with expulsion alone, especially with all the other shite the girl had pulled, not to mention that it appeared to be exactly what she'd wanted!

Parvati ducked around the back of the divider as they passed it. She could hear Neville stir again and he obviously awoke, as they all suddenly greeted him. Parvati took advantage of the distraction, stealing away to the door. She looked over, taking one last look in the boy's direction before quickly slipping out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh bloody Hell." Snape muttered as they approached the pier.

Hermione popped her head up from where she perched on the tool chest, having been reading her book intently once more. She stood, glimpsing someone on the pier. It appeared to be a thin, short, bald man in somewhat garish beachwear.

"What's the matter?" She asked worriedly as he left the cockpit, slipping through the hatch.

He returned in just a moment, pulling on a shirt and looking like himself once more. It was almost a bit surprising for her. She hadn't realized just how used to him being young (and tattooed) she'd gotten. "If he would have seen me like that he would have taken the mickey out of me to no end." Snape muttered, taking the wheel to 'steer them in' in case any Muggles were watching. "It's going to be impossible enough dealing with him as it is."

"Who is that?" She asked pensively, eyeing the man. Now that they were closer, she could see that he appeared to be oriental. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and looked decidedly irritated.

Snape just looked over at her, then gave a little snort of amusement, not answering. He throttled the boat back a bit, then cut the engines, letting it coast the rest of the way in.

The man moved over as soon as they were close enough. Snape tossed him a rope and the man pulled them in (showing surprising strength for such a small man), quickly tying them off.

"Where the bloody Hell have you been?!? I was about to call the bloody coast guard, and you know how much I hate those prats!" The man growled in a familiar voice.

Hermione's eyes shot wide. "Winston?!?" She asked in amazement.

Winston snorted, "Brilliant deduction, sweet cheeks. Who were you expecting? Jackie Chan?"

Hermione blushed brilliantly.

"Be nice, Winston." Snape said, though his voice was highly amused.

"Ship sailed on that one!" Winston retorted. "Come on then! Shift your arses! I'll take care of all this shite later, but right now you've got to get to that bloody bank! They get real pissy if you miss appointments, and we'll have to get a move on if you're going to be able to get there and get through that paperwork before noon!"

Snape grabbed the small metal case that held their gatherings. He set it on the rail, pulling out what looked like inset handles on the sides, but they turned out to be straps. He then heaved it up onto his back like a backpack.

They hurried along, though Winston was easily outdistancing them, despite his shorter legs. How he managed that, she wasn't sure, but he did. She was surprised when he turned when he reached the end of the pier, heading off along the beach, but Snape continued on, hurrying up the stairs so she followed.

"Did you forget to set your watch to local time or what?" Draco asked, striding over to meet them once they were on the grounds.

"I simply overslept. The trip was rather exhausting." Snape said with slightly worn patience. "Miss Granger, perhaps you should add to your ensemble a bit. I'll get this into the greenhouse to deal with later."

Hermione looked down and blushed, realizing it looked as if she was wearing nothing but a shirt. She hurried into the house and to her room, quickly locating a dark blue pair of trunks and calling it good. She hurried from the room, trying to figure out where best to secret her wand. She knew she shouldn't need it, but she was loathe to leave it behind unless necessary. She located a long, thin pocket that was set along the side of the thigh that the wand fit in almost perfectly. She wondered what the Muggle use for such a pocket would be, but was distracted from her ponderings as she glanced up and realized she wasn't where she was supposed to be. She looked around, not recognizing the area at all. She then blushed, realizing she had been so distracted she'd turned the wrong direction when exiting her room. Snape's room was on the opposite side of the hallway, and she'd turned as if leaving that. She turned around and started back, feeling completely daft.

She paused after only a few steps. The carved molding of the door beside her looked oddly familiar. She looked across from it, and just as expected, there was a small closet opposite. She felt very odd inside as she made the connection. She stared at the door. This was his mother's room. The one she'd died in.

She found herself staring at the door, wondering what she'd find if she opened it. Would it be empty now? Just a rarely used storeroom or the like? She couldn't help but wonder. She glanced around, but the house was silent around her except for the occasional snap of curtains in the wind. Well... it wouldn't hurt anything, would it? She tentatively reached out, then gently tried the knob.

It was locked.

She let out a soft sigh. She should have figured that. She should really just go and forget about it. She half turned, but her curiosity was burning. Ok, one simple spell, and if that didn't work she'd give up. She gave another nervous glance, then slipped her wand out of its pocket. "Alohamora." She whispered. She slipped the wand back away. It hadn't made any obvious sounds, but some locks didn't. She reached out, took a deep breath, then gently turned the knob.

It opened.

She tensed, but the door made no sound. One more glance, then she cautiously opened the door.

Except for the absence of the woman and the phonograph, the room didn't appear to have changed at all since the memory. Considering how long ago the woman had died, that fact was quite surprising. The bright sunlight shining in gave the room a much warmer and less foreboding atmosphere of course.

Hermione heard a slight scratching sound and looked over towards the window. Her jaw dropped. There was a little girl laying on the window seat! From her size, she didn't look more than perhaps four or five. She was in a little flowered sundress, her long, silky black hair flowing down like an ebony waterfall that effectively hid her face from this angle. She had a text before her and was writing in a notebook. On the floor beside her was a large basket. From the rise and fall of the blanket within, there appeared to be something alive in the basket, but there was a thin bit of cloth draped over half of it against the sunlight, so she couldn't tell what the basket might contain.

As Hermione shifted to the side a bit to try to get a better look at the girl, the floorboard beneath her foot creaked. The girl started in surprise, her head jerking towards her. Hermione's eyes went wide as she saw the girl's face. It was oddly beautiful, but at the same time strange. Her eyes were unnaturally large, her thin lipped mouth a bit wider than she would expect, her little button of a nose looking even smaller by comparison.

The girl let out a frightened squeak, reaching down and nabbing the handle of the basket, then... she and the basket disappeared with a little pop. Hermione stared at the space in which she'd lain incredulously. There was no way a child that age should have been able to Apparate! She went over to the seat, looking at the book still on the ledge, the only real proof she had that what she'd seen hadn't just been some delusion. She easily recognized it as an advanced algebra text. The equations neatly written in the notebook were quite complex, and from her cursory glance, appeared to be correct as well. She glanced out the window and sighed as she saw Winston shoving a still dripping wet Blaise into the guest house, then carrying off the surfboard. She'd better get down there!

Pushing the little mystery to the back of her mind for the moment, she left, careful to pull the door closed behind her. As she hurried back to the greenhouse, she could hear Draco and Snape talking inside.

"You didn't even take any with you yesterday. What were you thinking?" Draco growled in an irritated, but carefully low voice. "Don't deny it, I counted them." He quickly added as Snape started to open his mouth.

Snape sighed. "I simply didn't even think about it, and Winston doesn't know about the medicine or he would have put some on the boat. I would prefer he remain in the dark on that subject as well. That's a long story I'd rather not have to go through with him. You know how he gets! Besides, what does it matter? It was fine. _I'm_ fine."

"What the bloody Hell happened to your arm?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. It's fine! It just got a bit of irritant on it. I put ointment on it, and the redness should be gone in a couple of days. Stop fretting! I'm not a bloody child!"

"Fine, but you're taking this now or I'm telling Winston." Draco said, setting a small bottle down with a clink on the counter beside where Snape had set the case from the boat.

"Fine." Snape said, quickly opening it and downing it.

Hermione easily recognized the pink potion. She hadn't even thought about that! He did say he was still recovering. No wonder he'd gotten so tired after they set the cages! Well, hopefully the youthening helped keep his lack of medicine from setting his recovery back!

"Enough of this standing around shite!" Winston said loudly as he hurried over, a now relatively dried and clothed Blaise in tow, "We got the whole gang, so let's hit the road!"

Hermione fell in behind them, and Snape and Draco quickly caught up. She looked over at Snape, "He's coming too?" She asked in surprise, keeping her voice low.

"I could hardly go and conduct business without my financial advisor along, now could I?" He asked, handing her the little marble bag. "Besides... last I checked, he's the only one with an American drivers license!"

She looked over at him, wide eyed. "You have an automobile?"

Snape snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would I want an auto when I can't even drive it? Winston has one. He has a small freelance financial advisor business helping some of the local businesses do their taxes and budgeting and such. He's a registered taxpayer and everything. Last I heard, he was doing rather well for himself. What he earns from that is his to do with as he pleases."

Hermione was temporarily dumbstruck. Winston had a driver's license, a job and paid taxes just like the humans? He was considered the same as any other citizen by the American government? Surely just the _Muggle_ government! Her research into house elf enslavement had shown their legal status was pretty much the same, even outside of Europe. There hadn't been much information on the States, but she couldn't imagine it was that radically different! Winston was still considered Snape's possession, something he could leave to someone else in his will, and that certainly wouldn't be the case if he was considered a sovereign entity.

Winston led them to what she'd taken as an oversized shed or workshop of some kind. At a Muggle home, she would have assumed it was a two car garage, but the thought had never occurred to her here. He pulled out a little device and hit a button and the large door rolled up with a mechanical grinding noise.

"Ace..." Blaise breathed in an awed voice. It was a little convertible sports car, jet black with startlingly brilliant crimson dragons on it in a very simplified, artistically flowing design across the hood. There were two of them facing away from each other, their heads tilted a bit towards the front doors. As they went around to get in, they could see that the dragons were breathing fire, the swirling flames playing down the sides all the way to the back.

The rest of the garage was open except for an extensive looking workbench to one side. The tools gleamed like new, but from the variety, placement and low height of the workbench she suspected he really did do his own auto repairs. Well, she supposed he had to have plenty of hobbies to keep him amused, especially if Snape really visited so rarely.

"Careful!" Winston growled, "You fuck up the paint and I'll kick your arse!"

Blaise just grinned, quickly removing his hand from where he'd been running it over the paint.

They got in, Snape taking the front passenger seat, leaving the students to sit in the back. Hermione ended up in the middle, and it was a bit of a tight fit since the back seat was rather undersized in this style vehicle. Hermione tried hard not to smirk as Winston took the driver's seat. The seat was elevated and she could see the pedals were extended a bit to fit his smaller frame, but he still looked a bit like a child as he started it up, the obviously well tuned engine roaring eagerly to life.

It took Hermione a moment to find the safety belt. To her surprise, Draco took it, locating the other end and plugging it in for her. He pulled it a bit tighter than was comfortable before letting go of it, but since he was being nice she didn't complain.

"I'm curious..." Draco said softly.

Hermione looked over in surprise, realizing he was addressing her. "About what?"

"Are you religious?" He asked.

She blinked in surprise, "Why do you ask?"

She found herself suddenly pressed back in the seat as the car all but launched itself from the garage, rocketing down the lane at breakneck speed. She grabbed a hold of the seat before her as Blaise let out a whoop. The automatic front gate _barely_ got out of the way in time. They skidded onto the main road, leaving a heavy cloud of dust (and probably some nice black marks on the pavement), and he only sped up from there. She found herself being tossed alternately against Blaise, then Draco as the road wound back and forth. Draco, for his part, had his arm latched over the side and seemed rather solidly in place. Blaise noted this method, quickly copying him, leaving only Hermione to be tossed about like a tennis ball. No wonder she'd gotten stuck in the middle!

She heard an odd little beep coming from the dash and Winston suddenly slowed so fast she would have banged her head against the seat in front of her if the boys hadn't grabbed her arms. She looked around, wondering what had caused the abrupt change. He was cruising along at a slow, leisurely pace now. As they passed an offshoot road, she spotted what was obviously a police vehicle sitting there and cottoned on. He continued cruising slowly until the dash beeped again, then took off once more. He kept up the dizzying pace until they reached the outskirts of town, then coasted down to a more safety conscious (and legal) pace.

As soon as they pulled into the bank parking lot and parked, Hermione was almost willing to climb over Blaise just to be free of the vehicle! She managed to contain herself, waiting a bit less than completely patiently as Blaise got out before scrambling out herself. She didn't drop down and kiss the ground with relief, but it was tempting.

"Still in one piece?" Snape asked in a low, obviously amused voice.

"Can we walk back?" Hermione asked rather thinly.

Snape just chuckled and Draco actually clapped her on the back.

"Think of it as a carnival ride, Granger." Draco said with open amusement as he noted her pale complexion. "Makes it a bit more bearable."

"Come on already!" Winston prompted, starting for the door.

Snape nodded, then looked back at them. "I trust you three can keep yourselves out of trouble until we're done?"

"Of course!" Blaise answered for them immediately.

Snape just nodded, "We shouldn't be long. There's a bit of public beach right over there you can wait on if you'd prefer, just stay in sight. I don't want to have to go searching the whole bloody town for you! We'll get something for lunch when I'm done. Decide what you'd like to eat." He said before hurrying to the door where Winston waited, making little impatient sounds to hurry him along.

"Well... what do we feel like eating?" Draco asked as they started strolling slowly towards the beach, the boys falling in on either side of Hermione, reminding her oddly of how she often walked with Harry and Ron. "There's about a dozen seafood restaurants, a pizza place, a couple of chain fast food places and a pretty decent Chinese food restaurant. Well, they may have added or lost a couple of places since I was last here, but that's all the town ever seems to have. From the containers in the ice box at Snape's place, I'd say the Chinese place is still in business."

"I don't really feel like seafood." Hermione said quickly. Having recently spent a good deal of time as half fish, the idea was very unappealing. She'd never been a big seafood person to begin with anyway.

"Ya." Blaise seconded, "I've seen enough of fish and seaweed already. As long as that Chinese place isn't sushi or something, it's got my vote."

Draco gave a slight nod. "I was kind of leaning towards the Chinese as well. If memory serves, they have a hot braised chicken that is quite addictive."

"I'd go just to see if you two can eat with chopsticks!" Hermione said with a slightly teasing smirk.

Blaise snickered and Draco gave her shoulder a little teasing shove. "Hop on out in the street and check the traffic for us why don't you?"

She glared at him, waiting for the rather large truck to charge past. She did appreciate the hand Blaise had placed on her elbow to make sure she didn't really go before it was safe though. Not that she needed it since she wasn't daft enough to step into traffic (even a witch would be hard pressed to survive a direct hit from a fast moving Mack truck!), but it was a nice gesture nonetheless. He dropped it without a word or even a glance once it was clear. Once they were across, the boys headed straight for the water. She wandered towards the water as well, but heading in the opposite direction along the shore. She didn't mind the teasing, but she kind of wanted some quiet contemplation time. She slipped her sandals off and walked along the water's edge. She kept her pace very slow, noting a bright umbrella right about on the edge of what was visible so she would know when to turn around.

She meandered down the beach. It wasn't terribly busy (she imagined most people were off getting lunch or on better beaches, this one only being a thin, roadside one that was probably a bit noisy for most people's tastes) but there were still a rather decent number of people on it. A couple of joggers passed her, people going into and coming out of the surf, and she even had to pause as a surf fisherman quickly hauled a quite large (and valiantly struggling) fish past her. She grimaced as he put it into a large cooler chest while his mates came over to admire it. Well, fact of life she guessed. She sighed as she got further on where there were a couple of boys were playing. There was one that was perhaps six and another that looked about thirteen and appeared to be his older brother. She watched as they charged past, the younger one on the older one's back as the older one carried what looked like some kind of floatation device similar to a surfboard but shorter and wider. Once they were in deep enough, he dove forward onto it and started paddling it out into the waves. The little boy let out a delighted squeal with every swell they went over.

She turned and started back, though she was still a dozen meters or so from the umbrella. She didn't want to pass those two again. The older one reminded her uncomfortably of Ian. Much to her dismay, she found herself dwelling on the merboy once more. It still nagged at her to have just left him there like that. She knew he'd been there by himself most of his life, so it wasn't really anything new... and for all she knew, that could be a relatively common way for merfolk to grow up... She had read that they tended to have shorter lifespans than even Muggles... though now that she'd actually met one and been in their world a bit, she suspected that was much more to do with their dangerous and volatile environment than with a lack of longevity of the species. She'd never seen a picture of a merperson much past maturity, and certainly not one that looked even remotely old. Besides, she kept reminding herself that Ian was really in no way, shape or form her responsibility... but still...

She reached down, unbuttoning the pocket she'd put the bag he'd given her in. It had made the material around the pocket a bit damp since it had recently been in water, but who cared? It was the beach. It was kind of assumed that you'd get wet. She slipped the sandal straps over her wrist (glad Draco had purchased more than one pair for her) to free up her hands, then untied the little drawstring. She reached in and pulled out one of the marbles, wondering what kind they were. Her eyes shot wide as it caught the sun the moment it left the pouch, picking it up with breathtaking iridescence.

It was a pearl!

She nearly dropped it she was so surprised. She stopped in her tracks, looking it over disbelievingly. There was no refuting it... she held a giant pearl in her hand. It was larger than an average marble, pure white and flawlessly round. She hadn't thought pearls actually got this big!

She hurried over away from the water, finding a relatively open area away from prying eyes and sat down in the sand, ignoring the fact that it was burning hot beneath her. She pulled the bottom of her shirt out a bit and dumped the rest of the bag's contents out. Pearls. Fourteen huge, stunning pearls. There was one that was rather cream colored, six white ones, four that actually looked light shades of pink, and three that were purest black, though even those iridesced beautifully. She picked up the largest. It was pitch black and perfect, slightly larger than shooter marble sized. She carefully slid the rest of the pearls back into the bag, afraid of losing or damaging them, but the largest black one she kept out, still unable to wrap her mind around this.

She held the pearl in her hand, feeling its weight. She had no doubt they were immensely valuable, though she had absolutely no intention of selling them. Still, whatever would she do with such treasures? She should really give them back to the boy. He obviously had no idea the value of his little gift. Then again, of what real value were they to him where he was? To him, they were just marbles... just something pretty to collect. He'd said he had hundreds... of course where he was, perhaps they weren't nearly as uncommon. She was pretty sure they had been further down than conventional Muggle divers would generally go, and definitely deeper than even the heartiest of pearl divers went. Perhaps...

"Sweet! Where'd you get that?"

Hermione started, looking over as someone plunked down in the sand beside her. It was one of the twins they'd met in that clothing shop! He was now dressed in nothing but a wet pair of swimming trunks (black of course), his hair dripping wet, but still somehow maintaining a bit of a mussed look. She almost wouldn't have recognized him but for the nose ring and the black eye and lip makeup that were still amazingly perfect despite the fact that he was obviously fresh from the surf.

Hermione quickly closed her hand over the pearl. "Just something a friend gave me." She said evasively.

"Ya, well don't go flashing that around. There's some real vultures around here." He sighed then and shook his head, "Damn! You got a boyfriend who buys you hundreds of dollars worth of clothes and a friend who gave you the biggest fucking pearl I've ever seen. We're hanging out with the wrong people! Any openings in your little circle?" He asked with a grin.

She blushed brightly, quickly tucking the pearl back into the bag and slipping it back into its pocket. She buttoned it up, but suddenly felt that odd, nervous feeling you get when you're carrying around something very valuable. "Those aren't normal occurrences for me. Furthermore, Draco is _not_ my boyfriend." She said briskly, "He's just a friend." She stopped at that, startled by her own words. When had _that_ mental leap taken place? "Well... um... he's a fellow student that I suppose I'm on relatively alright terms with at the moment that is." She amended. "And believe me when I say, I wouldn't have thought even that much was possible not too long ago. He's bearable once you get to know him a bit though I suppose. He bought me the clothes because he's rich so the expense was nothing to him, and he didn't want to be seen with me while I was wearing the 'tatty clothes' I brought."

She looked down the beach, trying to spot the boys. They were quite a ways down, watching the ocean. When she followed their gaze, she spotted the other twin on a surfboard, cruising along a wave with effortless looking ease. She looked around and spotted another surfboard stuck in the sand a short distance away. Considering it was jet black and no one else was around it, she assumed it belonged to this twin.

"Aren't you a bit overdressed for the beach?" He asked leadingly, reaching over and tugging at the swimsuit strap that was showing through the loose collar of the shirt.

She blushed, but was glad he appeared to be changing the subject.

"Not that I _object_ to the black, mind you!" He said quickly with a smirk, "You look good in black. I was just hoping to see what my handiwork looks like on you."

"Your handiwork?"

"I designed that swimsuit. A couple of the other things he got for you too. We custom make most of the clothes in our shop. That's why you don't see a bunch of name brands and cheap-ass logos slapped across them. We can't stand most of that mass produced shit. Sure, we get the occasional concert t-shirts, but other than that, why bother?"

"Oh... I had no idea." She said in genuine surprise. No wonder he had been able to pick up on her proper size so easily. The clothing had been remarkably well made for something that was produced by a small, independent company.

"So...? Do I get a peek?" He prodded with a warm smile.

She blushed brightly. She got up nervously and he followed suit. She debated with herself for a moment, then sighed. "Fine, but just the top." She muttered. She glanced around to make sure no one appeared to be looking, then pulled her top off.

A brilliant smile slid over his lips as he looked her over. "Nice... appears to fit as designed..." He said, circling around slowly. He stopped when he was once more before her. "You like the ovals? I kind of have a thing for using those in my designs for the specifically female clothing." He said, reaching out and brushing his fingers over her exposed navel, "I think they accentuate the natural curves and heighten the femininity of the garment."

"Um... sure..." She said, trying not to smirk, her cheeks burning. The way he was gazing at her and the slight tenting to his trunks that not even the weight of the wet denim could hide removed any remaining doubt that this was definitely Nyle. She quickly pulled the shirt back on. "Um... I don't want to burn. I think I already got a bit of sun the other day."

"We've got some kick ass sunscreen if you couldn't tell. I can give you some if you like."

She snickered. From his pristine, alabaster skin, she had no doubt his sunscreen was truly miraculous. "That's ok. I can get some of my own. Thanks for the offer though."

"I'd even be willing to help you put it on..." he added temptingly.

She grinned. "No thanks. Really."

"Fair enough." He sighed, then went over, grabbing up the surfboard. She noticed he held it so it obscured the front of his trunks. "Well, I feel the need for some quality time with the cold water right now. See ya in a few."

She couldn't help but giggle as he winked and headed back into the surf. She started back over towards the boys. As she approached, she watched Trent riding a wave. He really was impressive. The board looked rock solid under him. He crouched as the curl closed in on him, shooting out the end of the wave just before it crashed, then managed to dart around and ride the foamy swell further in. By the time his forward momentum tapered out too much to ride, he was only in knee deep water when he hopped off the board. He snagged up the board and splashed the rest of the way out.

"We were wondering if we'd see you guys again!" Trent said as he came over, shoving the end of his board into the dry sand so it'd stand upright, then undoing a tether that linked his ankle to the board.

Hermione had to smirk. Both of these boys seemed to say 'we' a lot, even when the other wasn't in the immediate vicinity. She'd noticed Fred and George doing that before as well, but they were so perfectly alike and it was so very rare to see those two apart it was understandable. She was surprised two such different twins would talk in the same fashion.

"How could I stay away?" Blaise asked with a wicked smirk.

Trent let out a little longing groan, letting his eyes trail down Blaise, but didn't move closer. "Damn you look hot! I'd take you out in the surf and give you a proper ride, but dad would kill me. I'm not allowed to 'be myself' in public where the paying stiffs might see me. The locals are overall pretty cool about it, but we get some pretty uptight tourists here sometimes. Hell, Nyle could probably take some loose chick in a string bikini that has like an inch of actual material, toss her down on a towel and grind her until she had a screaming orgasm right here in front of God and everyone and no one would care, but I so much as give a guy a handjob through full sized trunks and those stupid prudes get all offended. It sucks, but what can you do?" He said with a hopeless shrug. "Showing a little prudence is better than winding up getting your ass pounded in the not so nice way by a bunch of red-necked homophobic gay-bashers. I've tried that... not fun."

"Ya..." Blaise said, his voice rather subdued. "Not fun at all."

"Guess they're not limited to America, eh?" Trent asked, picking up on the tone.

Blaise shook his head.

"Damn. So much for my plan to move to a different country to get away from them!" Trent said with a little smile, obviously trying to lighten the conversation. "Hey, I heard Cody was hanging on you the other night. _Please_ tell me that's not true!"

Blaise blushed.

Trent sighed, taking that as answer enough. "I didn't know you were hanging that far north or I woulda warned you about that prick! Listen, if he got anywhere near your stuff, take an inventory. If you can get me a list of anything missing quick, I know the pawn shops he frequents and I might be able to get your stuff back."

"Don't worry." Draco said before Blaise could reply, "Someone warned me, so I frisked him and kicked him out as soon as Blaise was done with him."

"That must be why I didn't see him this morning. He usually hits the McDonalds a couple blocks from the shop right about when we go to snag our morning coffee. We were even a bit late today since we didn't have to work, and they told us about the party, but everyone said they hadn't seen him since. He's the loud type that seems to take pride in annoy everyone every time he enters a room, so that's odd. Guess he's just lying low, embarrassed about getting caught. Either that, or trying to figure out who the rat was." Trent said with a musing shrug.

"That must be it." Draco replied deadpan.

Trent furrowed his brow, noting Blaise's expression. It was pretty obvious he was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "You seen him this morning?" Trent asked curiously.

"Nope. Not since last night." Draco answered for him.

Blaise managed to shake his head and give his shoulders a little shrug, but studiously didn't open his mouth.

"Ok..." Trent said in a slightly disbelieving tone. He grinned then, "Man he must have really wanted at that place you're staying at. He's not even gay!"

Blaise let out a snort of laughter at that. "Certainly fooled me! He came twice when I was..."

"Can we not go there?!?" Draco said quickly, holding up a warding hand with a grimace of disgust on his face.

Trent and Blaise both snickered at his obvious discomfort. Hermione even had to smirk. She might not be all that comfortable with such conversation either, but it was still rather amusing watching Draco's reaction.

"You asked them yet?" Nyle asked as he charged out of the water.

"I was getting to it!" Trent replied with obviously affected irritation. He then turned back to them. "So you done hanging with the loser wannabes down on the beach? 'Cause we're going out tonight if you want to come."

"Brill!" Blaise replied immediately.

"We should ask Snape first." Draco said in a somewhat reprimanding tone. "Here he comes."

They looked over, and did indeed see Snape and Winston making their way over.

"Damn... you really are staying at Spook Ridge, aren't you? Winston doesn't usually mingle."

"You know Winston?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Hell ya! We've learned more just watching that little dude than anyone else has ever taught us!" Trent replied fervently. "He doesn't come out much, but when he does he has quite a following."

"He's in a class all his own, that's for sure! A fuckin _genius!_" Nyle agreed, his tone almost reverent.

"A genius at what?" Blaise asked, puzzled.

"Surfing!" The twins said in perfect unison, making Hermione smirk.

Blaise's jaw dropped slightly as his head darted over to look at the diminutive 'man' approaching. "No bloody way!" He breathed.

"Who's spare board do you think you've been borrowing?" Draco snorted derisively.

"Told you it wouldn't be long." Snape said as he came to a stop, his eyes going over to the dripping wet twins. "I see you've been keeping yourselves entertained."

"They've invited us to come out with them tonight, can we go?" Blaise asked quickly, looking at Snape with his best pleading expression, his hands folded before him as if in prayer.

Snape sighed deeply, looking the twins over once more consideringly. He glanced at Winston who just gave a slight (but not negative) shrug. After a long moment, Snape sighed again, "Very well... _IF_..." He quickly added as Blaise started bouncing a bit with joy, "You get a decent amount of work done before then, and only this once. We have a lot we need to get done on this trip, and not a lot of time to do it in."

"Absolutely!" Blaise said immediately, nodding his head fervently.

"We'll be by to pick you up around eight then!" Trent said, smiling almost as widely as Blaise.

"Well, we should get lunch and get back so you can get your work done then." Snape said, turning and heading back towards the town.

"Oh, hey Winston!" Nyle said quickly, following after them.

Winston turned back, looking at him warily. "Ya?"

"Our dad's been meaning to call you. Some of our regulars have been saying we should start selling on the internet and we've done some research and it looks like it might be quite profitable, so we were thinking we might expand our workforce a bit and..."

"Maybe you should just remind your father to call me." Winston said shortly, cutting him off.

Nyle blinked, surprised at the gruff response. "Ok..." He said, "I guess I'll do that then."

Winston just turned, heading off once more.

Nyle just watched him go for a moment, then looked over as Hermione passed him. "I'll be sure to save you a dance tonight!" he said with a wicked grin, giving her a little swat on the bum.

She blushed brilliantly as he ran back towards the water. She quickly untucked her shirt, pulling it down to hide the wet handprint on her bum.

"Told you he liked you." Blaise said, coming over and resting his arm companionably across the back of her shoulders as they walked. "Hope you know how to dance."

"But I'm not coming tonight!" She said, still fighting off the blush.

"Of course you are! You have to!" Blaise said fervently.

"But there's far too much work to do to..." She began.

"Nonsense!" He said dismissively, "Tell me something... have you ever _been_ on a night out? I mean a real one, not some silly school function, a real night of bar hopping and partying with real people you don't even necessarily know and getting drunk off your arse."

"Um..." She couldn't even force herself to lie on that count. It would be too easy to see through it. "No, but I don't really need to..."

"Of course you do! I mean you're seventeen! Act your age for Merlin's sake! You've probably never even been drunk!"

Her blush returned in full force. He must have been _totally_ wasted. She couldn't believe he truly didn't remember a thing about that night! It made her more than a little uncomfortable having his arm around her while being reminded of waking up astride him, that's for sure!

"Lay off, Blaise." Draco said, "Ever think she might not _want_ to go?"

"No." Blaise said immediately, looking honestly oblivious to that possibility. He looked over at Hermione. "It'll be fun, trust me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where have you been?" Dean asked when he spotted Shandra entering through the portrait hole.

She came over and sat down beside him on the couch, "Just making sure father was really gone."

"I _knew_ you were avoiding your father, I was wondering a bit more about your _location_ during your absence! No one could find you!"

"Well if you could have, then it wouldn't have been a very good hiding place, now would it? Theo hid me away."

"You were in Slytherin dungeon, weren't you?"

"Technically." She replied with a smirk.

"You're a _Gryffindor_, Shandra! Why do you insist on taking up with a bloody Slytherin?!?"

She sat back a bit, looking at him. "If it weren't for Theo, I would probably have been carted away and married off to some perverted codger!"

"Are you mucking about with him?"

Her cheeks reddened and she folded her arms over her chest. "He's my friend! Always has been! I already told you that!"

"Ya, well Slytherins never do anything for nothing. Just what did you do for him in return?" He asked suspiciously.

Her jaw hung a moment before she could reply, "He didn't want _anything_ from me! _He is my friend!_ Friends just do things for each other!"

"Did he get something from Tish then?"

"No!" She snapped, starting to get rather upset.

"_Sure_." He muttered disbelievingly. "So, is he the one who fucked her up in the head so bad?"

"What the bloody Hell are you talking about?" Shandra demanded.

"Do you have any idea what your precious little sister did to get herself kicked out?"

She opened her mouth, but said nothing. She really hadn't a clue. She hadn't even known Tish had gotten herself kicked out, though in retrospect she supposed she would have had to manage that to make her little plan work. "No." She finally admitted.

"She was the one pulling all that shite the last couple of days! She hurt people! She cursed people and slipped people potions... she even burned all of Lavender's things this morning! They couldn't save a lot of it, even with magic! And that was on top of all the naked pictures of Lavender your sister plastered about! Lavender might have been a wretched bitch herself recently, but she didn't deserve all that! She was _sobbing!"_

Shandra's cheeks colored with shame. "She just... I'm sure she only did what she thought she had to..." She muttered, finding it hard to defend such actions even though it was her own sister who'd done them. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Tish had been helping her after all!

"Neville's just got back from the Hospital wing. Did you know that? That was her doing as well! She took a potshot at McGonagall! She attacked our _head of House!_ Neville managed to stop her, but not without cost! And Seamus..." He persisted, "It's going to take him _weeks_ to recover the use of his hampton! I don't even want to imagine what that'd be like!"

"Perhaps she got a bit carried away with it..." Shandra muttered.

"Carried away?!?" He asked incredulously, "She acted like a lowly, slimy little _Slytherin!"_

Her eyes darted up to him, filling with anger. "No, I'd say her behavior fit in right nicely with the way the Gryffindors have been acting lately!" She said, getting up and glaring down at him. "No _Slytherin_ would have betrayed their Housemates like that! Say what you like about them, but they're a damn sight more loyal than Gryffindors! If you're going to sit there spouting that age old line of shite they've been trying to get us to buy into ever since we arrived, you can do so on your own! No, I do _not_ approve of what she did, but I've had just about enough of listening to your self-righteous bullshite while you bash my sister who isn't even here to defend herself! If you ever bother to get your head out of your arse perhaps we can talk, but until then, I'm through listening."

Dean watched her go up the stairs a bit incredulously, then settled back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest moodily.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well, the Chinese food was just as good as advertised. Some of the best she'd had actually. The floor show she'd hoped for hadn't manifested however. Winston and Snape utilized their chopsticks expertly, barely even having to pay attention to them as they discussed the dealings at the bank between bites. That shouldn't have been unexpected really once she'd thought about it. Snape's mother had looked to be oriental, so she might have even taught him herself. As for Winston, he'd been her house elf, and from his choice of 'disguises', he obviously had leanings towards that ethnicity. Then again, that might have also been to blend in a bit better. It wasn't quite as unusual to see and oriental man of his stature, so he only got a few second glances.

Draco was also an apparent expert with chopsticks. Perhaps he'd learned from Winston and Snape. She was pretty sure he was just showing off when he even ate his Lo Mein with the chopsticks, though how he managed those slippery noodles without losing a single one or getting so much as a drop on his clothing was beyond her. She was relatively good with chopsticks herself, but she avoided the noodles so as not to embarrass herself in front of them. She had hope with Blaise. He read the little instructions on the back of the chopstick wrapper and studied the picture, trying to place them in his hand how they showed, but after a couple of sad attempts to pick things up he shook his head and shifted his fingers about slightly, declaring 'his way' better, and thereafter wielded them effortlessly. Towards the end of the meal he even got a bit bored and, using the chopsticks, built a perfect little pyramid several inches tall with the peas he'd picked out of his fried rice.

Overall, Hermione was quite obviously the least experienced with chopsticks. That grated. She'd usually always been one of the best at using them, but she supposed that just depended on the company you kept.

Once they left the restaurant, she suddenly wished she hadn't eaten so much. She'd completely forgotten about the impending trip back with Winston at the wheel! She slowed as they approached the car.

"I call the middle!" Blaise called out, hopping in and scootching to the middle before anyone could take the spot (not that anyone was actually trying).

Hermione took a deep, bracing breath and got in. She couldn't help but notice the highly amused look on Snape's face as he studiously didn't look at her. She hooked her arm over the side as soon as the door was closed, girding herself. He took off at a reasonable pace, but she tensed a bit as they passed out of the town proper. He kicked it up once they were clear, but thankfully not quite as much as before. It actually wasn't nearly so bad when she had a shoulder belt and a firm grip on the car. She felt much more in control and a whole lot less like she might fly out of the vehicle at any moment! Blaise still got tossed around quite a bit, but he appeared to be thoroughly enjoying it. He let the momentum take him where it pleased, then just stayed there (up against the one beside him) until another turn tossed him to the other side.

Hermione blushed, but chose to ignore it as they rounded a particularly angled curve and his cheek wound up against her breast. Thankfully they were almost back. They skidded into the drive and he was tossed hard in the other direction. She smirked as she looked over. He was practically draped across Draco's lap, and looked perfectly contented to be there. Draco sighed irritably, waiting impatiently just long enough for Winston to pull them to a stop in the garage before shoving Blaise away and getting out.

"We'll be in the greenhouse today." Snape said as he got out. "I don't have too terribly many plants in there right now, so there should be adequate space for us all to work."

They all headed that way, and Hermione couldn't help but notice that Blaise had a slight tenting to the front of his trunks as he went. She stifled a snicker. She somehow doubted that was entirely from her! She suspected Draco had spotted it as well from the way he carefully kept Snape between him and Blaise as they made their way towards the greenhouse. Hermione looked over as Winston broke off, heading towards the main house. She paused, then hesitantly followed him.

"Winston?" She called in a low voice once they were a ways from the others.

He came to a stop, looking back at her with obvious surprise, "Ya?"

"Um... I was meaning to ask you..." She said hesitantly as she came to a stop. "Before we left, a saw a little girl here...?"

He looked at her, brow furrowed. When she didn't continue, he said, "And? I don't get what you're asking."

"I was just wondering if you knew anything about her?"

"I don't keep up with all the offspring the locals pop out."

"No, I mean here on the grounds. I don't think she was just some neighborhood child. She had black hair and really big eyes... In fact they were _unnaturally_ large..."

"No one gets on these grounds without being invited. You must have been imagining things." He said a bit gruffly, starting back along his way.

"No, I wasn't! She was doing math from the look of it. When she saw me, she just vanished!" She said as she hurried after him.

"Perhaps it was a ghost then. Our wards don't keep those out. We get the occasional drifting specter." Winston said, not slowing.

"She was _not_ a ghost!" Hermione said stubbornly, "I've seen a fair few ghosts and she was not one! She was laying on the window seat in direct sunlight and still perfectly solid! She was also manipulating a pencil, which ghosts can't do!"

Winston came to a stop, looking back at her, "What window seat?"

"The one in Snape's mother's room. She was right there..."

"I don't recall Snape giving you free run of the whole bloody house!" Winston snapped, startling her into silence. "That room is strictly off limits if the fact that it was _locked_ wasn't enough of a clue for you!"

Hermione blushed brightly. "I just... I went the wrong way on accident and when I realized where I was... I just wanted to see it..." She murmured, abashed, knowing full well she really shouldn't have been anywhere near the room. She'd forgotten that entirely in her curiosity over the girl.

"Yes, well you need to learn to keep your nose out of places and matters that are none of your bloody business!" Winston snapped back, "You say one more bloody word on this subject and we'll see how Severus feel about you invading the room _he_ locked over twenty years ago!"

She just bit her lip and watched him as he stormed up the stairs to the house. She flinched slightly as he slammed the door behind him. If Winston had been that angry, she didn't really want to see what Snape would think of what she'd done. The curiosity burned ever brighter in her over that mysterious child, but not enough to risk that. He'd been so loving and tender with her, but no matter how much she felt she knew him, he still did and said things beyond her comprehension. It was jarring sometimes to be reminded how very much there still was that she didn't know about him. Perhaps she would ask him about the child at the end of the trip... but she couldn't bring herself to risk spoiling things between them right now. She wasn't sure she would be able to bear being here with him angry at her. They had precious little time to be together as it was.

She started slowly back towards the greenhouse, but she couldn't help but look up, picking out the window that had been Snape's mother's. The glamour hid it now behind false shutters... but she couldn't help but wonder if that little girl was watching her from her perch on the windowsill.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kevin glanced around one more time before reaching out and knocking on the door. Steven had been looking at him oddly of late. He wasn't sure if it was just him being pissed off about them not going together anymore or if he suspected something. Just as predicted, Steven had come up with practices for the past couple of days, and after the absolutely embarrassing trouncing Gryffindor had just given them, he was sure to continue with the daily sessions. Kevin didn't mind at all. He needed all the time he could get. Working with Jeremy was a lot more distracting now that he had an almost uncontrollable urge to snog him every time he looked at him!

Kevin knocked again. He didn't want to rush him since he knew it sometimes took him a while, especially if he didn't have his brace on, but he was feeling a bit nervous about standing out there in the hallway. He'd seen one of the second years following him the other day. He might have just coincidentally been going the same way, but he knew it wouldn't be the first time Steven had employed underclassmen to do his legwork for him.

He thought he heard something in the adjoining hallway and got very nervous. He took a deep breath and sighed it out, then reached out and turned the knob. It was open. He was hesitant to just walk in, but he couldn't afford to be seen there if it might get back to Steven. Besides, he didn't think Jeremy would mind...

He closed the door behind him, then looked around. He didn't see Jeremy on his way to get the door. Was he not even there? He had told him when he planned on arriving. "Jeremy?" He called out. "You here?"

There was no response.

"Jeremy?" He called again, then sighed. Apparently he wasn't there. Hopefully he wouldn't mind if he waited for him. He wandered through the common room and glanced into the bedroom. His breath caught in his throat.

"Jeremy!" He cried in alarm, darting into the bedroom. The boy was laying on a little pile of clothing at the foot of his wardrobe, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He checked him and found, much to his relief, that he was breathing. Though the towel indicated he'd just finished a shower, his hair was already completely dry. How long had he been laying here? From the hangers scattered about, he'd obviously pulled down the clothes beneath him, most likely to try to keep from falling. It was a good thing really, as they had cushioned the fall. His careful check didn't reveal any breaks or damage other than a few small bruises and scratches where the hangers had caught him badly when he fell on them.

"Jeremy?" He asked worriedly, stroking the boy's cheek. He was about to give up and go ring the bell on the bedside table to summon Pomfrey, but Jeremy suddenly shifted a bit. "Jeremy!" He sighed in relief as the boy's eyes fluttered open.

Jeremy looked around, taking in where he was. "Shite." He muttered tiredly.

"Let's get you off the cold floor." Kevin said, looking over. He got up, quickly pulling the covers down on Jeremy's bed, then turned back and hurried over when he saw Jeremy struggling to shift himself up. He worked his arm around behind his back, the other under his legs. He probably should have just used a levitating spell, but he'd never liked using that on people. Too much chance of dropping them. Not to mention Jeremy didn't weigh enough to be too difficult to move about.

Jeremy let him place him on the bed without comment, but he could tell from the way the boy kept averting his eyes that he was feeling down on himself about the weakness of his body once more. He got into little funks now and then, especially when his body betrayed him.

"Should I get Pomfrey?" Kevin asked, looking him over worriedly.

Jeremy shook his head. "Just give me my potion. The green one, square bottle." he muttered, indicating his sidetable that was all but covered in potion bottles.

"Your green one? You sure? You're only supposed to take that twice a day." Kevin said, locating the bottle.

"I haven't taken my second dose yet."

Kevin looked over at him, wide eyed. "You were supposed to take that _hours_ ago!"

Jeremy sighed. "I always get so tired and we have to break off early. I thought if I took it later maybe I could stay awake past eight."

Kevin winced. He measured out Jeremy's dose and gave it to him, recapping and setting the bottle back in its place. "Jeremy..." He said softly once that was done. "You need to take your medicine when you're supposed to. Don't put it off, and especially not on my account!"

"It was so I could study better." Jeremy said evasively, not meeting his gaze.

"Then just ask me to come by _earlier!"_ Kevin said, then quickly reined back his frustration when Jeremy flinched. "I'm sorry." He said softly, "You just scared me. You mean a lot to me... and I don't think I could bear it if something were to happen to you. Especially if it was because of me."

Jeremy turned his head back towards him, gazing at him with sad eyes. "Something _is_ going to happen to me, Kevin. Snape had to have told you that."

Kevin didn't answer, though his eyes got suddenly very blurry. He tried to blink it away, but they didn't seem to want to stay clear.

Jeremy reached over, gently taking his hand. "I know I'm dying, Kevin." He said softly, "It's inevitable. I've made my peace with it. I just... you make me happy... so I want to be with you as much as I can before I go. I'm well aware that makes me a selfish bastard... and it would probably be best for you if you would just walk out that door right now and never come back. I'll understand if you do."

"I'm not going to leave you!" Kevin said vehemently, fighting back his tears, "And we'll have plenty of time, so long as you take your medication properly!"

"Let's be realistic. I only have until I'm what? twenty? Maybe twenty two or so if I'm lucky?" Jeremy muttered fatalistically.

"Snape estimated more like thirty." Kevin admitted.

Jeremy's eyes flicked over to him. He studied him for a moment before answering. "I suspect he was being overly generous, but that still leaves precious little time."

"That's practically an entire _lifetime_ away! Besides, I don't care. I'd be happy with even _one_ year." Kevin said, reaching over and stroking Jeremy's cheek. He shifted forward, gently kissing his lips.

Jeremy held the kiss for as long as he could, though that wasn't nearly long enough for his liking. He tried to gasp for breath as subtly as possible, silently cursing the weakness of his body.

Kevin shifted up, looking down at him. He'd been too worried before to really take much in. He'd never seen Jeremy's chest... just his leg and what was visible around his clothing. The strange, swirling burns covered his entire arm, as expected, as well as his shoulder and the side of his abdomen... but there was an odd, unscarred strip of pristine flesh about six inches or so wide running from his chest to under his arm. Kevin reached over, touching the strip, but it felt completely normal.

"That's where his arm was." Jeremy said softly.

Kevin looked up, noting that Jeremy was looking pointedly away. "Who's arm?"

"My step-brother's. He tried to knock me down... to save me from the explosion."

Kevin sat there watching him for a long moment. It was obvious the subject pained him, and he wasn't sure he should pursue it... but Jeremy had never spoken to him about it before. In fact, from what he was told, Jeremy hadn't spoken to _anyone_ about it before. "It... sounds like he cared about you." He said softly.

Jeremy's eyes watered up and started spilling over. After a long moment, he took a shuddering breath and nodded.

Kevin didn't feel right questioning him further, though he was dying with curiosity.

After a long, somewhat uncomfortable silence, Jeremy moved. He shifted a bit awkwardly away from Kevin.

"I guess I should go..." Kevin muttered. He looked up in surprise when Jeremy's hand closed over his once more. The boy wasn't looking at him, but he pulled on his hand. Kevin suddenly felt like an idiot. He hadn't been pulling away from him... he'd been making room. He kicked his shoes off and climbed onto the bed beside Jeremy. He felt an odd flutter as Jeremy shifted over, slipping his arm across him and settling his head on his chest. He held the boy to him, feeling the slight tension in his thin body.

"I was only about nine when I first met him." Jeremy said softly. "His mother was a royal bitch... but Elliot... he was amazing. He was about a year and a half older than me... and he was so beautiful..."

Kevin got the sudden, awkward feeling he knew exactly where this was leading... but it was obvious that Jeremy wanted to share this with him, and this felt important to understanding him.

"We were well and truly lovers by the time I was twelve. It was hard being apart for schooling. He went to Durmstrang. We missed each other so much we were a bit less than perfectly covert with our affections during the summer. My father figured it out, but we had a long talk... he didn't really like it at first, but he became alright with it after seeing how happy we were together. No matter how wretched his mother was to me... having Elliot there to comfort me once she was done with me made it bearable. Our only fear was that she would find out about us. She did eventually of course. It was that day..." he said, and the pain in his voice left no question in Kevin's mind as to which day he was referring. "She found the picture he had secreted away in his trunk of the two of us kissing. She stormed in there in a towering temper... and when father tried to calm her and she found out he'd known... They'd rowed before, but never like that. And when she saw Elliot holding my hand to comfort me... she just went off! The things she said... and then she grabbed up a bottle from the forbidden shelf... the one father kept all of his most volatile ingredients and deadly poisons on... and she chucked it at my head..."

Jeremy let out a little sob, burying his face in Kevin's shirt. Kevin stroked his soft curls, holding him as firmly as he dared with the other arm.

"It was my fault." Jeremy whispered miserably. "It was all my fault. I ducked. Like a bloody coward, I ducked! It would have just hit me and they probably could have saved me... but instead it hit the wall above the cauldron and most of it splashed into the potion we'd been making. Father ran forward... I don't know if it was to get us down or he thought he could stop it... but it was so fast! A split second of swirls of green mist... then this brilliant flash that seemed to make the world disappear. When I woke up... my father was laying dead in the middle of the room... Elliot was laying on top of me, barely breathing. He could have dove the other direction into the open storage closet and he would have been just fine... if he would have just saved himself like his wretched mother did... but instead he died in my arms, burned almost beyond recognition."

They lay there for a time while Jeremy cried silently against Kevin's shoulder. Kevin felt completely unqualified to even know where to begin to try to heal the terrible damage that went far beyond the boy's scarred exterior. "It wasn't your fault." He said at length.

"Tell that to them!" Jeremy muttered miserably.

"They already know it." Kevin replied, "You're not the one who chucked the bottle. That step mother of yours was the one who killed them."

"If I hadn't ducked, it would have been me dead at most. They would still be alive!" Jeremy insisted.

"You had no way of knowing what would happen when you saw that bottle aimed at your head. Besides... do you really think your father or Elliot would have wanted you to die in their stead?"

Jeremy just let out another little sob.

"If they care about you even half as much as I do, they'd do it again in a heartbeat, even knowing full well the outcome."

Jeremy's breath shuddered in his chest as he lifted his head, looking down into Kevin's sincere eyes. He gazed at him for a long moment before speaking in a soft voice, "I never thought I'd ever feel that way again. The way I felt about Elliot. I didn't think it was even possible... until I met you."

Kevin's heart fluttered oddly in his chest. His surging emotions were beyond words, so he kissed him deeply by way of response. After that, he held Jeremy to him, cuddling him and feeling completely, blissfully content.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It's a quarter til..." Blaise said leadingly.

Snape glanced at the clock and sighed. He looked around at the results of their labors. They'd made a respectable dent in the backlog of ingredients to process. Blaise was actually a rather efficient worker when motivated. "Very well. Go on and get cleaned up then." He said.

Blaise was out the door almost before he finished the sentence.

Snape looked over at Draco as he passed. "Look after them."

Draco just nodded, following Blaise out.

"I don't have to go."

Snape looked over, seeing Hermione standing there, looking uncertain and hesitant.

"Nonsense. You should go. It's Saturday night, and you've worked just as hard as the others. You deserve a night out." He replied, capping the jar he'd just finished filling.

"I don't need to go. Really. I could just stay here with you."

Snape marked the jar and set it aside, then wiped his hands on a work cloth, looking over at her. "You're seventeen, Hermione. Why don't you try giving that whole 'teenaged thing' a try?"

"Just because I'm technically in my teens doesn't mean I have to act immature!" She said a bit defensively.

He sighed and got up, going over to her and (after a surreptitious glace to make sure the door was closed) slipped his arms around her. "I know you like to think of yourself as mature and above such 'juvenile' behavior... and I'm not saying I don't think that's true!" He said quickly when her face clouded up a bit, "_But_... you still have so very much to experience before you. You've barely begun to live and truly partake in what life has to offer you. You should at least try out the typical teenaged experiences before discounting them. You're only young once." He smirked then, "Discounting spells, of course. Embrace it. No offense, but I somehow doubt you get many opportunities like this... and I couldn't bear it if you denied yourself on my account. I don't want to be the cause of a later regret... and you may not believe this now, but with time you'll come to regret the things you missed out on... sometimes even more than the things you wish you _hadn't_ done."

She bit her lip and dropped her eyes, but nodded. She didn't really think she'd regret not having gone out and partied with a couple of Slytherins and a bunch of perfect strangers, but then perhaps she would. She imagined he had a bit better knowledge of what things would become regrets.

He reached up and lifted her chin, then leaned forward a bit, kissing her gently. "Go." He whispered when he released her lips, "Have fun. I'll be here when you get back."

She whimpered a bit. Right at that moment she'd much rather drag him up to his room and spend some quality time in his bed... but she supposed it would make Blaise suspicious if she didn't go. "Fine..." She sighed, then a little smile slipped over her lips, "Just make sure to take your potion before I get back."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The ride into town was a rather uneventful one. Hermione was stuck in the back of the rather careworn blue Ford pickup (which the twins had informed them quite quickly was the vehicle their father had given them for shop business as well as getting themselves around, and in no way of their choosing. Hermione didn't see what was wrong with it, but they apparently didn't think it was very 'cool'). Still, even without so much as seat belts, she felt somehow much more secure than she had with Winston at the wheel. Nyle appeared to be a quite careful and conscientious driver. Admittedly not what she expected of an American teen, but it had been a welcome surprise. He'd even brought along blankets for them to sit on in the back so they wouldn't get their clothes dirty. She probably could have sat in the front, but she was a bit uncomfortable with how enamored Nyle appeared to be with her... and besides, Blaise and Trent had insisted on sitting together, and they'd all agreed (well, Hermione, Nyle and Draco had at the very least) that putting those two on a blanket in the back of the truck all alone was probably not the best of ideas.

Hermione looked the tavern over as they pulled into the parking area. It was relatively small, but looked surprisingly inviting. From her cursory glance at the gathered cars in the parking lot, most of the patrons appeared to be locals. In fact, she didn't spot any license plates that didn't have Odessa written in flowing black lettering across them. Well, it wasn't anywhere near the 'main strip', so it wasn't surprising that few tourists wandered this far off the beaten path to find a bar.

Once they were parked, Draco hopped out. Hermione went over to the side, wondering how to get out in the rather shorter than she liked dress without being indecorous. There had been a convenient tree stump near the truck she'd used when getting in, but there was no such luck here. She blushed as Nyle came over, taking a hold of her by the waist without question and lifted her out without too much apparent effort, setting her gently on the ground (Apparently his thin frame was a lot stronger than she'd thought!). At least the thin chain mesh that covered the cut out ovals at her sides was of a flat style and hadn't dug into her when he'd lifted her. It was surprisingly wearable for metal. She'd been reluctant to wear the dress, but she hadn't really anything else that looked suitable for going out anywhere. Still, the rather pleased look Nyle had cast at her when he saw she'd worn the dress that he had obviously designed had made her feel a bit better about the choice.

"Um... thanks..." She murmured, blushing brightly.

"Don't mention it." He said with a grin.

She hurried after the others when he looked inclined to take her hand or something of the like. He was a nice enough boy, and admittedly reasonably attractive... but it wasn't as if she was really in the market at the moment.

She was worried they'd be stopped for being underage when they entered, but there wasn't even anyone at the door. In fact... looking around, a goodly number of patrons appeared to be underage as well. The place was rather packed and a bit noisy with amiable chatter as well as loud, throbbing dance music. Not many people were actually dancing, but it gave the whole place a rather upbeat, energized atmosphere.

Trent waved them over to a small, round table that was free in the back. They had to borrow a couple of unused chairs from surrounding tables, but they all managed to find a seat.

"Not bad." Blaise said appreciatively, looking around.

"Ya... nice atmosphere, but lousy service." Nyle said in an oddly neutral tone.

"Bite it, Nyle!" A feminine voice replied.

Hermione darted her head around, only just noticing the tall girl standing there. She didn't look much older than eighteen or nineteen, but the short apron around her waist and notepad in her hand indicated she worked there. Her appearance was a bit odd. Her skin tone was actually a bit lighter than a lot of people she'd seen here with a liberal speckling of freckles across her nose and cheekbones, but her features definitely hinted at African American or similar ancestry. The oddest part was her hair. It was back in two tight braids, the thickness and texture of the braids seeming to match such ancestry, but it was a bright, carrot red that seemed totally incongruent. Well, she wasn't sure that that bright green eye color was all that common in people of African American decent either. Perhaps she had some other kind of lineage? The thick black eyeliner really punched the color up as well, though that appeared to be the only makeup she wore. A glance at her outfit gave Hermione little doubt she knew Nyle or at least shopped at the twins' shop. She had on skin tight black leggings that went down to her calves that were unremarkable (except perhaps in the rather shapely backside they showcased quite flatteringly), but her top was little more than two large black ovals that barely covered her ample breasts that were linked together and held in place by a spiderweb of tiny silver chains.

"Get it close enough." Nyle replied, folding his arms over his chest.

She just rolled her eyes, then looked the newcomers over. A little smirk slid onto her lips as she surveyed Blaise and the way he was 'appreciating' Nyle's work. "Well hello there. You're new."

"Fresh in from England. I'm Blaise." He said, offering his hand for her to shake.

She brushed it aside and sat in his lap. "Nice to meet you, Blaise. My name's Nenet."

"Nice name." Blaise said, trying to force out a logical sounding sentence with her in his lap.

"You like it?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him, "It's Egyptian."

Nyle let out a derisive snort. "Quit trying to make it sound so exotic. It just means 'born by the sea'. How original."

He jumped slightly as a tall, dark skinned and rather statuesque woman who bore more than a passing resemblance to Nenet swatted the back of his head in passing. He darted a look around and actually blushed. "Sorry, Mrs. Robbins." He muttered contritely.

"Damn straight you are!" She muttered, though she had a half-smile on her face. "Nenet, stop toying with your boyfriend's emotions and get their drink orders already. Table three needs refills."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Nenet muttered irritably, getting up and snatching out the notepad she'd tucking into her apron.

"Whatever." The woman replied in a humoring voice. "Table three." she called back over her shoulder as she made her way back over towards the bar. Hermione spotted the burly man tending the bar, brilliant carrot colored hair and a definite Irish look to him. From the way he was surreptitiously keeping an eye on Nenet, she suspected she knew where the girl had gotten the hair.

"Well then?" Nenet asked a bit testily.

Draco and Blaise ordered beers. Hermione tried to order a soda, but Blaise quickly nixed that idea, insisting she at least have a beer. Seeing he was going to be stubborn on the subject, she gave in.

When Nenet looked over to the twins, Trent quickly spoke up. "I think we'll start the night out with a couple of flaming Dr. Peppers."

She rolled her eyes but wrote it down, then tucked the notepad away and pulled out a couple of strips of white paper. She then snapped her fingers and held her hand out expectantly. Nyle sighed and pulled out his keys, handing them to her. She took them, fastening one of the slips to them and tucking them in her apron pocket. From the sound of it, she already had a couple of sets of keys in there. She then flicked the other strip of paper at him. "I think you can manage on your own." She said gruffly before stalking off.

Trent chuckled, plucking up the strip of paper. "You really need to give up on that psycho chick, bro." He said as he fastened the paper around Nyle's wrist.

Nyle just muttered incoherently, but his gaze flicked over to watch Nenet's backside as she waited at the bar for her tray to be filled. He took a deep breath and sighed it out with a little hint of longing.

Now that she got a better look, Hermione could see that the wristband had a number written on it in bold black and from the bit of adhesive that had been on the end for ease of attachement it did appear to be custom made to be a wristband. "What's that for?"

Nyle pulled his eyes away and looked over at her, then glanced at the wristband. "This? Oh, just one of their rules. Anyone driving has to check their keys. If you go and get too fucked up to drive they won't give them back until you've sobered up."

"Is that a normal practice in the States?" She asked in surprise.

"Na." Nyle said with a shrug, "A lot of places just put up signs saying 'don't drink and drive' or 'drink responsibly' and call it good. Maybe they'll cut you off once you start getting too plastered, but usually only if you're being loud enough to draw attention to the fact. They don't really give a shit if you wrap yourself around a telephone pole, they're just trying to cover their asses legally. Sometimes they just get a bit pickier in these little family run joints."

"Well, I think that's a very good idea. People who are inebriated are hardly competent to judge their own abilities. It really would be best to let someone completely sober make the determination if they are able enough to drive or not. I think any establishment that serves alcohol should have such practices." Hermione said consideringly. She glanced over, spotting the smirks on the others' faces and blushed, realizing that sounded a bit prudish.

She was relieved when Nenet returned quickly. She distributed the beers, then went over, setting a small glass before Trent. She pulled out a shiny silver lighter and flicked it open, lighting his drink. Trent let it burn for a moment, then blew it out.

"Forgetting anyone?" Nyle prompted.

"Nope." She said, plucking the last drink off of her tray and setting it before him. It was a can of Dr. Pepper with a little blue birthday candle on top of it. She flicked her lighter open and lit the candle. "Enjoy." She said brightly, smiling at him sweetly and batting her eyelashes.

Nyle sighed irritably, giving her backside a little pop with the back of his hand as she started to leave. She didn't even acknowledge it as she sauntered off.

Trent was openly laughing and the others were snickering a bit. Nyle just blew out the candle and batted it off, then opened the can and took a slug. "Well at least she gave me a cold one this time." He muttered as he set it back down.

Hermione found herself having a surprisingly good time. They chatted and told stories and met quite a number of the twin's friends as the evening went along. Even Nyle loosened up and started ignoring Nenet's obvious ploys to torture him after a while. Trent dragged Blaise out on the tiny little dance floor, and Hermione found it quite amusing watching the second glances they got when a slow song came up. Apparently this place didn't qualify as being 'in public' in Trent's book. She wasn't sure the song was really slow enough to warrant being quite so close...

Overall, it was a very pleasant evening. Perhaps the couple of beers helped it as well, but she drank a lot less than the others. Well, other than Nyle. Nenet steadfastly refused to serve him properly. After the soda, she gave him nothing but ice water. Trent had confided in her that this was undoubtedly due to the fact that Nyle tended to start getting quite friendly with the girls when he'd had a few drinks.

Hermione looked over in surprise when the music suddenly cut out. Everyone looked over and quieted, noting the redheaded bartender getting up on a chair and hitting a spoon against a glass for attention.

"Believe me when I say I'm sorry to have to break this up, but anyone without a legitimate I.D. proving them to be of legal age has ten minutes to vacate." The man said, his slight Irish accent proving Hermione's initial impression correct, "If you're driving, get over to the bar for testing quick if you want your keys. I don't care if you're stone sober, if I don't have time to check you, you don't get the keys! Tim's bringing the van around, so if anyone needs a ride home you better get your tail out there before he leaves. Anyone else will have to either call a cab or hoof it."

With that, he hopped down and turned the music back on, starting back over towards the bar. Most of the patrons were grumbling irritably, but all the underaged ones started getting up, the drivers heading for the bar.

Hermione glanced at her watch and was surprised to see if was almost ten thirty.

"I'll get this one." Blaise quickly offered, snatching up the check when Nenet dropped it by.

"Come on, guys." Trent said as Nyle started for the bar.

"Is there a curfew or something?" Hermione asked as she got up.

"Na. They just get a heads up when the cops are gonna pull one of their random I.D. checks."

"Why would the police warn them in advance?"

"They've got a relative that works there." Trent said, ushering them towards the door to try to beat the bulk of the crowd.

Blaise caught Nenet as she was returning from delivering the checks. He handed her the check back along with a hundred dollar bill.

Nenet sighed. "You're going to have to pay this at the bar. I don't have change for a hundred on me."

"Don't they tip here?" Blaise asked.

She looked at the check again. "That's like a thirty dollar tip!"

"Oh." Blaise said, digging in his pocket. "I never know how much to tip. Sorry." He said, tossing another twenty on her tray before hurrying out after the others while Nenet watched him in stunned silence.

They gathered around the truck, just trying to keep out of the way of the departing vehicles. Hermione found herself dwelling on the peculiar practices of the bar. After a few minutes, she couldn't help but turn to Trent and ask. "Isn't that a bit risky though? I mean serving alcohol to minors..."

"They didn't used to." Trent said, leaning against the truck and watching for his brother. "Then a couple of years ago Nenet's cousin got killed by a drunk driver. It was some sixteen year old punk who'd only had his license for like a week. He couldn't get into a bar, so he'd just gone to a party, done some binge drinking and decided he was fine to drive. Her cousin wasn't even in a car. She was just on her way to see a friend. The kid passed out at the wheel while doing about sixty through town. Nailed her in the crosswalk before wrapping his car around a tree and getting skewered by his steering column. It was pretty grisly. After that Nenet's folks decided they would rather bend the rules and let the local teens drink here where they could keep an eye on them and make sure they didn't drive afterwards. I mean it's pretty inevitable that we're gonna find alcohol _somewhere_, so they might as well control the situation as best they can, right? I think the other cops all know... but the local drunk driving rate amongst teens has almost halved since they started, so the cops are kind of turning a blind eye on it."

"Oh." Hermione said softly. Well... put like that, it didn't seem like such an irresponsible policy really.

"Sorry it took a while." Nyle said as he came out, pulling the little tag off his key ring. "Nenet hung onto my keys and was playing stubborn about handing them over. Her dad had to make her."

Trent just gave a snort of amusement.

"Hey, guys!"

They looked over, spotting a girl named Angel they'd introduced them to earlier approaching. "Someone said there's a party at Pauly's house!"

"Pauly?" Trent asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Only game in town." Angel replied, "You going? Cause I could use a ride. Jeff was dumb enough to have a few drinks too many."

"What do you guys think?" Nyle asked them. "Pauly's a bit of a dweeb, but he's got a pretty slick pad. Kinda figured he'd be having a party since his folks are out of town. You game?"

"I don't know. It's already after ten..." Hermione said, looking at her watch again.

"The night is young!" Blaise said, "Come on, let's go!"

"What about you?" Trent asked Draco.

Draco just shrugged, "Whatever." he said indifferently.

Overall there was a somewhat grudging consensus to check it out. Since there would be another person in the back to keep Trent and Blaise out of mischief, Draco took a seat in the cab of the truck, and Hermione took the seat beside him, glad she didn't have to try to get into the back again. A couple more of their friends waved them down as they were exiting the parking lot and in short order there were over half a dozen more teens in the bed of the truck. Hermione, who had been watching them clambering in, was quite surprised to see Nenet (minus her apron) getting in as well. It was logical that the girl probably wouldn't be allowed to keep serving at the bar since she was underage as well, but she was surprised she'd want to go to a party, let alone ride with _them!_ The girl studiously didn't look towards the cab of the truck and Hermione noticed that Nyle was likewise pretending he hadn't noticed the addition.

They drove through the town. It was pretty quiet except for the few clubs that were open. Nyle drove slowly, making sure not to jar his many passengers too much. Hermione was surprised when he turned just after their shop and then turned again, parking in the small gravel patch behind it.

"What are we doing here?" Draco asked.

Nyle shut off the truck and opened the door before answering that aloud to the group. "The party's only about two blocks from here and I doubt there will be any parking worth having much closer, so you can either walk from here, or if you're unable to, you need to call for a cab ride home. There's a pay phone on the corner." He announced.

No one seemed all that upset by this. They clambered out of the truck and started strolling down the street with companionable chatter. Trent darted off up the back stairs to their apartment, but caught back up with them in short order. When he did, they saw that he had a digital camera.

"What's that for?" Blaise asked as Trent fell into step beside him.

Trent looked over at him with a big grin. "I don't take pictures in the bar 'cause those could be used as evidence against them... but a party? Especially one at Pauly's house? That I've got to capture! See, the kids around here don't really _like_ Pauly cause he's a pompous ass, so they don't mind getting extra wild at his place. You wouldn't believe the shit I've caught on camera at his parties! How his parents could possibly be so oblivious is beyond me."

Blaise just chuckled in response, but Trent's comments made Hermione a bit nervous. There were, indeed, cars pretty much lining the streets before they had gone very far at all. When they were within a block they could already hear the party.

Hermione unconsciously shifted a bit closer to Draco when they started up the path to the house. The rather rowdy party was in full swing, the house so packed the kids were spilling out of it. There were revelers standing around and drinking (as well as two that appeared to be passed out) on the lawn, someone had already liberally decorated the trees with toilet paper and empty beer cans and plastic cups littered the grass. When they entered the house, the music was loud and throbbing and there were teens everywhere in various stages of inebriation. The house was indeed rather nice... or, well it appeared to have been before the 'invasion' at any rate. There was a 'sun porch' just off the entrance hallway, and they could see a thick smoke haze filling the room. From what they could see of the teens sprawled out in there through the sliding glass door, it was doubtful it was _tobacco_ in their small, obviously hand made cigarettes.

"That's the only room without a fire alarm. Don't go in there unless you want to get baked just from breathing!" Trent chuckled, snapping a picture before leading them on.

The main part of the house was one huge room. There was a sunken living room before the opulent bay windows that faced the front yard, a large fireplace and a built in big-screen tv to the side of that, and behind the living room what looked to have been a dining room. The nice, antique looking table had been shoved back against the back wall and was now covered in snacks and there were a couple of kegs with tall stacks of plastic glasses beside them on one end. The cut crystal chandelier on the high, vaulted ceiling wasn't lit, but it had what looked like a home-made mirror ball wired to it, and various multicolored lights had been mounted about the room, pointing at it to send spots of light all over the wildly thrashing dancers beneath it.

Hermione just stared around, feeling a bit out of place and decidedly culture shocked. She hadn't seen this kind of wild abandon since the footage of Carnival she'd seen... and so far as she knew, this wasn't even any kind of special occasion! The bar had been positively quiet and orderly in comparison! She managed to find a spot at the end of the couch. She just wanted to find some kind of safe harbor and hole up until they boys relented and let her go home. She was really wishing they could have skipped this second leg of the outing.

She got decidedly uncomfortable when the couple beside her started making out. It wasn't even just snogging... He opened her bra and started fondling her breasts so fervently that those around them got occasional glimpses of her bare breasts, and the girl's hand had entirely disappeared down into his trousers. Hermione started looking around for somewhere else to go, but before she could get up, she heard a familiar voice.

"Go find a room! No public fucking!" Nyle said, giving the back of the couch a couple of kicks behind them for emphasis.

The couple broke the heavy petting session and the boy glared back at him. "Go find your own piece of ass and quit buggin me!"

"Ya, well you're kind of cockblocking at the moment!" Nyle replied.

The boy looked over at Hermione, then let out a snort of laughter and they got up. The boy refastened his trousers, then led the girl off towards the stairway that led to the second floor.

Hermione blushed brilliantly as Nyle stepped over the back of the couch and slid into the spot beside her. He handed her a plastic cup full of beer, taking a swig from his own cup. "So, how's it goin?" He asked when he lowered the cup.

"Fine." She muttered, not able to make herself look at him.

"Sorry about them. They've only been going out for about a week, so they're still fucking like rabbits."

She just nodded. She felt very uncomfortable at the moment. The discomfort increased a bit when he casually draped his arm across the couch behind her. "Um... I'm kind of..." She started, trying to keep her voice low.

"Huh?" Nyle asked, shifting his head over much closer so he could hear her above the din.

"I'm kind of... seeing someone." Hermione said. She hated admitting that much, even to this practical stranger, but she could see no other way to get him to back off without hurting his feelings. "Not Draco, but... someone."

Nyle smiled, shifting up to her a bit more and moving his head over so he was talking right into her ear. "I kind of figured that out already." He said, keeping his voice as low as he could.

She looked over at him, though he was so close by this point she had to pull her head back a bit to see him properly. "You did?" She asked in surprise. She shifted her head over a bit more, dropping her voice again, "Then why are you still..."

He chuckled, then said into her ear, "It's either me or one of those drunken slobs that have been eyeing you since you arrived. Would you really rather deal with them?"

She glanced around a bit and did actually note a couple of guys that appeared to be looking at her. One had a couple of friends around him that appeared to be trying to egg him into coming over. Her cheeks went scarlet and she shifted a bit closer to Nyle.

"That's what I thought." Nyle said mirthfully, letting his arm settle around her properly. He nuzzled up to her ear a bit, then said softly, "I think we can do each other a favor here. Just play along."

Hermione glanced up at the reflection of the room behind her in the big bay windows when his eyes flicked towards it significantly. She could see Nenet leaning against a column behind them, watching them a bit testily. It wasn't too hard to divine what favor he wanted. Despite how he and Nenet sparred every time they were near, she'd gotten the definite impression they both still wanted each other.

"What's with the two of you?" She asked curiously.

Nyle sighed, then leaned closer. "We just had a disagreement."

"A disagreement? About what?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute before leaning over and replying, "To be honest, I can't even remember. It happens a lot, so how am I supposed to keep up with what's got her panties in a bunch all the time? Half the time I don't even get what I said that upset her. It's like we speak a different language sometimes or something."

"Then why do you two keep going steady?" She asked, puzzled.

He considered that for a moment, then leaned close once more, "Well, she's smart, twisted, witty, hot as Hell and we really mesh when she's not being difficult... and it really helps that the make-up sex is absolutely fucking mind blowing! Thinking about it, maybe that's why we fight so much..."

Hermione couldn't help but snicker at that.

They looked over as Draco dropped down into the seat beside Nyle. Trent shook the kid that was passed out on the far end of the couch. The boy woke groggily.

"Your mom just called." Trent said to the boy seriously, "She sounded kinda pissed."

"Shit!" The boy said, dragging himself up and stumbling rather unsteadily for the door.

Trent gave a bow, indicating the newly vacated seat with a little flourish. Blaise took it, snickering. Trent took a picture of them, then perched himself astride the couch arm beside him and half draped himself along the back. "So why are we hiding?"

"We're not hiding, we're hanging." Nyle replied.

"Ah... there's a fine line there. Ok. What the Hell? Better than getting tossed around by the crowd like fucking bumper cars. Did you see Biff taking a piss on the potted plant?" He asked, aiming his camera across the room and snapping off another couple of pictures.

They all looked over, and there was indeed a husky looking boy taking a rather extended piss on the fake rubber plant in the corner while drinking a glass of beer. They all snickered as he almost fell over, quickly steadying himself with a hand against the wall, then staggered away, too drunk to even realise he hadn't put his equipment away. Trent got a shot of that as well.

"Aw shit." Trent sighed. "Jail bait alert."

They looked over and saw a girl that couldn't have been much more than perhaps thirteen or fourteen (though she was dressed in a blatantly slutty fashion) walking through the crowd holding a tray.

"Looks like she's spotted fresh meat." Nyle muttered as the girl looked over at them, changing direction and heading undeniably for them. "That's Megan, Pauly's little sister. He has to let her come to keep her from telling their parents, but it's given her a rather big head. She's always prowling for someone daft enough to fuck her so she can prove she's all grown up. Maybe she should wait until she has tits first." He said, dropping his voice some for that last bit since she was nearly there.

"Well hello there!" She said brightly, eyeing Blaise and Draco. "I'm Megan, and this is my house. I haven't seen you two before. You must be new. Welcome to my party." She held the tray out to them, waiting until they each took one of the small, brightly colored plastic shot glasses before she would relent.

Hermione eyed her glass. The contents didn't even appear to be liquid. She looked over, watching as Nyle held his up, squeezing the bottom and making the contents pop out into his mouth. He then chewed it, tossing the partially crumpled little plastic cup on the coffee table and looking back over, watching the girl warily. Hermione tentatively gave the bright red substance a lick. It almost tasted like... gelatin? She'd only really ever had any of that when her aunt used to make it, and this definitely tasted like a different variety, but she was almost certain it was gelatin. She cautiously popped it into her mouth as she's seen Nyle do. Yes, that did appear to be what it was. Why they would serve that at a party she had no idea, but it wasn't bad.

"Anything else I can get for you? Anything at all?" The girl asked with a decidedly suggestive tone, though it was a bit overdone.

"No thanks." Draco said, not even making eye contact as he took a drink of his beer.

"We're fine." Blaise said, though he made the mistake of giving her a little smile before looking away.

She set the tray down on the coffee table before them, then settled herself in Blaise's lap. "You sure?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him in what she apparently assumed was an alluring fashion (though it looked a bit more like she had something in her eye).

"Pretty sure." Blaise said rather uncomfortably, looking to Trent for assistance.

"I don't know..." Trent said in a considering tone. "She could be that 'guest of honor' we've been looking for for that little 'party' we've been planning..."

"Party?" Blaise asked.

"Yes... the one we're having on the full moon." Nyle added. The girl looked between the twins and Blaise with a little half grin, trying to figure out if they were seriously inviting her out somewhere.

"Where's this party?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh, it'll be on the beach near Spook Ridge. That's the best place for it really. The lines of power run straight through that area." Trent replied.

"Power lines?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

Nyle nodded, looking completely serious. "Yes, the ancient lines of power. You need a nexus like that for a proper ritual." He looked over at Draco, "I really do think she'd be the best candidate. There really aren't a lot of virgins left around here past the onset of puberty to chose from."

Her jaw dropped a little.

"Is she a Christian?" Draco asked curiously, looking her over with interest, "Those tend to work best."

"I think so..." Nyle said consideringly, then glanced over at her, "You are, aren't you?"

Her jaw worked a bit, her eyes darting between the boys as she slowly nodded.

"Brilliant!" Draco said, "Best to get them while they're young and pure."

"Do you have any Belladona?" Trent asked, "I've looked everywhere and I can't locate enough locally."

"Don't worry." Draco said, waving it off, "We were sure to bring plenty of the most vital ingredients. The others should be easy to get."

"Do you have a nice white dress you could wear?" Blaise asked the girl, "Preferably loose fitting and made of natural fibers? Shoes are optional."

"Oh," Nyle added, "And if you don't mind, we'd kind of prefer you don't tell anyone where you're going."

"Um... actually I think I'm busy..." She said a bit nervously. She got up from Blaise's lap rather quickly, heading across the room with many glances back.

As soon as she disappeared into the kitchen, they all cracked up. Trent was sure to snap off a couple of shots of her popping her head back out when she heard them. She got quite an irritated look on her face once she finally caught on, then gave them a completely unladylike hand gesture before stomping back into the kitchen.

"That was fucking awesome!" Trent chuckled, "You two caught on quick. We usually have to carry people to make it convincing. That Christian bit was priceless!"

Draco just grinned, then turned his head as he heard a vaguely familiar voice.

"England!"

The redhead from the beach stepped over the back of the couch beside him, depositing herself astride his lap before he could even properly register who it was. She was wearing more this time, but not a whole lot more. She settled against him, claiming his lips. From the taste of her tongue, she'd been imbibing once more.

"Shit! Let him breath, Candy!" Nyle said with a laugh, giving her shoulder a little shove.

She released his lips and shifted back, giving Nyle a little smack in return before turning her attention back to Draco. "You reconsider yet?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but still not in the mood." Draco replied.

She pouted. Draco offered her the little gelatin cup he'd been giving by way of consolation and she took it, popping it in her mouth before pitching the empty over her shoulder.

Trent sighed irritably as Nenet sauntered over, her sights obviously on Blaise.

"Well hello again." She said, giving Blaise a dazzling smile.

"Um... hi." Blaise replied.

"You looking for some _real_ company?" She asked in an obviously suggestive way.

"I have enough company, but thanks for the offer." Blaise replied.

"You sure?" She said, starting forward.

Trent chunked his boot on the coffee table, effectively blocking her path.

"You got a problem?" She growled irritably.

"It's pretty obvious that he's not interested. Why don't you wander off and try to find someone else to toy with?" Trent grumbled right back.

"Oh yeah? Then why did he have a raging hard-on when I sat in his lap in the bar?" She asked, smirking.

"Because you nearly sat on my hand, you silly little tramp. Now back off." Trent replied with an even merrier smirk before leaning over and claiming Blaise's lips. He snapped off a couple of pictures blindly in her direction in hopes of capturing her expression as Blaise quickly deepened the kiss and pulled Trent into his lap.

"Oh what a fuckin waste!" She said in disgust, storming off.

The others all chuckled. Even Candy found it very amusing. Hermione found herself giggling somewhat giddily. Candy looked over at her, noting the little plastic shot glass in her hand, then noticing the number of empty little glasses scattered on the coffee table beside the rather diminished tray. "Holy shit! How many of those have you had?"

Hermione looked down at the one in her hand, then shrugged and giggled again, popping it in her mouth.

"Oh man! Do I have to watch you constantly?" Nyle asked, eyeing the number of empties as well, then giving her hand a playful smack when she reached for another.

"What?" Hermione asked, "It's just gelatin!"

"No, those are _Jell-o shots_. They're almost pure vodka!" He replied.

"Oops!" Hermione giggled, she leaned over against Nyle. "The blue ones and the red ones are _brilliant_, but the green ones..." She shook her head in a disapproving fashion before smirking at him again.

"She's already fucked up!" Candy snickered.

"And you should talk?" Nyle asked sarcastically. "Can't you have a good time without getting completely shit-faced?"

"I thought it was your brother who enjoyed getting anal!" She snickered.

"Fuck you." He said, though it was with a tolerant smile.

"Was that an offer?" she asked in a half teasing, half hopeful tone.

"Not fucking likely!" He replied immediately.

"Damn it!" She pouted. She looked over at Blaise and Trent, who were still snogging quite intently. She smacked Trent's arm to gain his attention. After several such smacks, he finally relented.

"What?" He asked, sounding rather exasperated.

"This obstinate blond won't give me any action!" She whined, resting her head on his shoulder. "Could you share yours with me? Pretty please? I haven't gotten laid in almost _two fucking weeks_, and besides, I've always wanted to try two guys at once!"

Trent noted the eager grin that sprang to Blaise's face. He frowned, considering it.

She leaned closer still. "I'd even let you take pictures as long as I get copies..." She said temptingly.

Trent's expression lightened as he looked over at her, making sure she looked sincere.

"Pretty please?" Blaise asked, still grinning, "You know you should really try it at least once!"

A little smile slid over Trent's lips. "Fine," He said getting up, "But I get to fuck her ass. I'm not about to risk knocking up a local!"

Candy let out an excited trill, getting up off Draco and following eagerly as Trent led her and Blaise towards the stairs. He paused beside Angel along the way, talking into her ear. She let out a somewhat shrill laugh of surprise and amusement, quickly nodding. Trent handed her the camera and she quickly fell in behind him.

Nyle sighed. "Well, that's gonna take a while. He usually likes doing a number of different positions when he's taking pictures, but he doesn't like switching mid-fuck. With both of them doing her several times, she's definitely gonna be walking funny tomorrow!"

Hermione cracked up at the thought. She wasn't sure why, but it was intensely funny to her.

"Well, I believe I owe you a dance, don't I?" Nyle asked, rising and offering her his hand. "We had best get it in while you can still stand."

She took his hand and got up a bit unsteadily. She couldn't believe those tiny little shots of gelatin could really have gotten her drunk, but she had to admit she felt an unexplainable, almost giddy euphoria that was most likely drunkenness.

He led her out onto the dance floor and pulled her close. It was a fast, pulsing song, but that was the only way to keep from getting separated amongst the other dancers, most of which appeared quite drunk.

Draco saw Nenet watching Nyle and Hermione with narrowed, jealous eyes. She glanced over at him and got a somewhat contemplative look on her face. He moved over, snatching up the remote from the side table and turned on the big screen TV. He drew up one knee to make sure his lap didn't look inviting before starting to flip through the channels, looking for something that might be at least mildly interesting despite the TV being inaudible in this racket.

She sighed and slouched back against the column, going back to watching Nyle irritably.

-0-0-0-

Time seemed to go by in a wild blur as they danced. Dancing in such a tightly packed group made it feel like they were all just parts of one huge, writhing beast at times. Hermione was getting really tired, but the music was so insistant she couldn't bring herself to want to stop. The beat of the next song slowed and Nyle pulled her very close. She didn't mind as he kissed her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes. The wildly dancing spots of light were making her head spin again. His lips traced up the side of her neck and found her lips.

After a moment she broke the kiss, giggling. "You have a tongue stud too!" She said over the music. This particular song wasn't nearly as deafening as the others had been, allowing for a bit of conversation.

"Of course." He replied, nuzzling up to her, "You like it?"

"I thought those were just so fellatio felt better." She said, giggling at the fact that she'd actually blurted out such an explicit comment.

"Girls seem to like it when I'm going down on them as well. Tell you what... if she lets us make it all the way upstairs I'll demonstrate if you'd like."

She just giggled.

"Come on." He said quietly.

She just followed after as he led her off the makeshift dance floor. She looked up, gazing at the chandelier at the top of the staircase. A hand grabbed Nyle's elbow just as he reached the base of the stairs.

"I think we need to have a little chat!" Nenet growled angrily. She didn't wait for a reply. He released Hermione's hand and a brilliant smile lit over his lips. He gave her a little playful wave as Nenet dragged him into what appeared to be a coat room or something of the like, slamming the door after them.

Hermione flinched as she heard the definite sound of a rather smart slap. She moved over, pressing her ear to the door. She hear muffled voices that were most definitely arguing, but the ambient noise level was too high for her to make out what they were saying. After a moment there was the sound of another slap, then the sounds of wrestling around and struggling.

"You really have to give up your nasty habit of eaves dropping, Granger." Draco muttered behind her.

She spun, then put her hand against the wall to keep herself from falling over. "Nenet took Nyle in there. Sounds like they're fighting."

Draco shifted over, pressing his ear to the door and hearing an odd, rhythmic banging sound. He shifted down and peeked through the keyhole.

"What do you see?" Hermione asked, wondering why she'd never even thought to look there.

Draco straightened up and smirked at her, "That Nenet is a _natural_ redhead."

She looked at him blankly for a moment before catching on and letting out a loud burst of laughter. "Well, I guess that worked!" She said mirthfully once she was able to rein herself in.

"Hey, cutey." The boy Nyle had called Biff said to Hermione as he came up beside her (he'd put his hampton away by this point at least!). "Looks like your boyfriend baled. You need some company?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Piss off!" Draco growled, slipping his arm around Hermione and leading her back over towards the couch.

-0-0-0-

Nyle and Nenet were looking decidedly happier when they reemerged from the closet some time later. They meandered back towards the couch, seeing Blaise and Trent had beat them back, though Candy and Angel were nowhere in sight.

Nenet came to a dead stop as she saw Biff leading Pauly's little sister by the hand. It was readily apparent the girl had been drinking, and from the way she was clinging to his arm and the fact that they appeared to be heading directly for the stairs, there was no doubt what they were planning on doing.

Nenet stepped into their path, folding her arms over her chest, "And just where do you think you're taking that child?" She asked acidly.

"None of your business." Biff said, trying to go around her.

Nyle stepped over, blocking his path once more. "We're making it our business." He said just as stubbornly.

"Fuck off!"

"She's _thirteen_." Nyle replied. "You're what? Twenty?"

"Hey, if she wants to fuck I say she's old enough." Biff replied defensively, "None of these other frigid bitches will let me fuck 'em. She's better than jacking off."

"What a lovely sentiment." Nenet said sarcastically. Megan remained silent, looking too drunk to even form sentences, let alone make any kind of decisions. Nenet looked around, quickly spotting her target. "Hey Pauly!" She yelled over.

A thin boy with oversized glasses looked over, then made his way towards her. "Ya?" He asked once he was close enough.

"This asshole is planning on taking you baby sister upstairs and fucking her!" Nenet said, pointing at Biff.

"So?" Pauly asked.

"What the Hell do you mean 'So'?!?" Nenet asked incredulously.

"I told him he could. Don't worry, I gave him a condom. She's always looking to get laid. It's irritating. Maybe if he gives her a good hard fuck she'll shut up!" Pauly replied before wandering back off.

"See!" Biff said gloatingly, shoving Nyle aside and continuing along his way, Megan in tow.

"Oh no he did _not!_" Nenet hissed furiously. She looked over at Nyle. They did a quick game of rock-paper-scissors, which she won. "Go gather your peeps. I'll catch up."

Nyle nodded, hurrying over to the couch while Nenet went off, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Come on guys, party's over." Nyle said, keeping his voice as low as possible. He looked them over. "Where's Candy and Angel?"

Trent and Blaise grinned like cheshire cats. "They shared a cab home. They were a bit worn out." Trent said mirthfully.

"Glad you finally got a proper piece of ass. Or two... whatever." Nyle replied with a grin, "But it's time to leave."

"Ok, let me take a piss first." Trent said as they got up.

Nyle took his arm, "You can do that at home." he said firmly, turning him towards the door.

A little knowing grin slipped over Trent's lips. "Shit! You're trying to get us banned from all the parties again, aren't you?"

Nyle just smirked, "Aw come on. They won't know it was us."

"Ya. Sure. No one knows you and your little girlfriend's habits." He said, pointing to a couple of teens who had seen them heading for the door and hurried out ahead of them.

Nenet caught up to them within a block, looking supremely pleased with herself. By the time the shop came into sight, they could hear the distant wailing of sirens. Several cop cars rounded the corner as they reached the gravel patch behind the shop, heading straight for Pauly's. One of the cops gave Nenet a little nod as he passed by.

Nenet was grinning even more now. She pulled Nyle close, nibbling on his ear and whispering into it. Nyle gave a little pleasured shiver, then cleared his throat a bit. "Could you see our guests home?" He asked distractedly.

Nenet didn't wait for an answer, pushing Nyle towards the stairs to the apartment.

Trent sighed as he watched Nyle try to get his key to work while making out with Nenet at the top of the stairs. "I had such hope... but it looks like those two are definitely fucking again." He said, giving his head a little shake. He pulled out his cell and called a cab. While they waited for it to arrive, he kept Blaise entertained by going through the pictures he'd taken. Hermione drifted closer as the pictures on the little screen started showing them in a bedroom with Candy.

"Wow... she's nimble..." She muttered, by now openly looking at the pictures. Trent and Blaise just snickered in agreement.

Draco was glad when the cab finally arrived, but then there was a question of seating. Trent insisted he had to go with them to make sure they got home alright. Draco took the passenger seat since only three would fit in the back and he didn't care to sit by any of them when they were as aroused as those pictures were obviously getting them. He glanced back as they drove. Hermione was in the middle, and they'd let her take over holding the camera so they could all see the little screen. Trent showed her how to go to the next picture and they were giggling as they went through them, the boys discussing it openly as they did. Draco cringed when the pictures switched to Trent going down on Blaise while Angel apparently decided to join in. She was straddling Blaise's head, Candy apparently behind the camera at that point. At Hermione's obvious trepidation when there were a couple of closer shots of Trent's activities, the boys began expounding the many merits of fellatio. Draco couldn't help but notice that the driver's cheeks were just as red as his were, though he retained the appearance of being completely oblivious to what they were discussing.

Draco gave an involuntary sigh of relief when the gate to the drive came into view. "Just leave us at the gate." He said quickly.

The driver nodded and pulled over. Trent turned off the camera and they piled out.

"That'll be fifteen twenty seven." The driver said.

Draco dug in his pocket, then handed the man a couple of fifties. "Keep the change. I'm really sorry about them." He said, sliding out.

The man looked down, registering he denomination of the bills in his hand. "No problem!" The man said, giving him a big grin.

Draco wasn't surprised when Trent insisted on seeing Blaise all the way back to his room. At least this one seemed more trustworthy than the last had. Blaise tried to coax Hermione into helping 'tuck him in', but she just laughed and shook her head, drifting off towards the main house. Trusting that they wouldn't get into too much mischief (and REALLY not wanting to have to listen to them all night!), Draco headed for the greenhouse.

Hermione went into the house, careful to use the handrail as she climbed the stairs. She didn't bother to knock when she got to Snape's door. He was sitting, propped up with pillows and reading a book in bed. He looked up from his book, then watched with a bit of surprise as she tugged the dress off over her head. She stumbled slightly, but made it to the bed, crawling over to him and pushing the book out of the way, straddling him and starting to kiss him ardently without preamble.

He broke the kiss after a moment. "Are you drunk?" He managed, though the way she was undulating up against him wearing nothing but those tiny lace knickers from the shop was very distracting.

"Maybe." She said with a giggle.

He sighed, "We really shouldn't... you're not yourself..." He said reluctantly avoiding her lips.

"If I were sober we'd be doing the same thing, so who cares?" She asked, grinding herself against him.

"Um... yes, well..." he said, trying to remember his point.

"I want to try something!" She said, climbing off of him.

He barely had time to give a little sigh of relief before she pulled the blanket off of him grabbing a hold of his achingly hard arousal. He gasped in surprise as she shifted her head down. The book fell to the floor, but he didn't even notice. She wasn't hesitant at all, engulfing him eagerly. He watched her incredulously, the intent look on her face incredibly arousing. Precious few women had ever done this to him, and no other had ever done it with such enthusiasm.

She opened her eyes, watching him for a minute, then let out a little whimper. She released him, shifting up a bit and quickly working her knickers off, then straddled him. She let out a relieved sigh as he filled her, then started moving. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders, trying to keep herself from falling over she was moving so fervently. He grabbed a hold of her hips, trying to thrust up into her as best he could, though she was moving almost too fast to keep up with. She cried out without any thought to who might hear, abusing the bedsprings mercilessly.

She suddenly cried out loudly, her fevered movements ceasing as her body went rigid, a hard shudder going through her. Her body was so very tight on him, the look on her face full of such unbridled ecstasy he had no choice but to finish as well. It took him a lot longer to come down than it usually did, and she was even a bit longer before the rigidity drained from her body and she draped herself down on him bonelessly, panting desperately for breath.

He held her as their bodies began to calm, still feeling a bit dazed by the suddenness of it. It had been years since he'd finished so quickly, and yet it had been amazingly intense nonetheless.

A blissful smile had slipped over her lips as she lay there in his embrace. "God I love you..." She sighed contentedly.

Snape's eyes flicked open and he glanced down at her, but she was obviously drifting off already. He sighed worriedly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Yes, you will eventually find out what happened to Cody. This chapter just ran inordinately long. Damn... over twenty thousand words in this chapter alone. A whole lot of stories don't run that long all together! That last part just refused to be broken. It was too much like one continuous scene to stick part of it in the next chapter.


	41. Novare Sensus

A/N - warning: adult content.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 41  
Novare Sensus

Lucius stirred, then let out a soft sigh. His little bride was cuddled up to him, those talented fingers of hers trying their best to stir his interest. "You have to give me at least a couple hours rest." He muttered, reaching down and stopping her hand.

She let out a little petulant sigh, snuggling up to him.

He certainly hoped this was just built up anticipation on her part... if this is how she always was, then he wasn't sure he was going to survive long. She was insatiable! Not to mention he was getting a bit sore, even though he was using the gentlest cleansing spells and anti-chafing charms.

He tried going back to sleep, but she was cuddling up to him in a purposefully distracting way. Not enough to get another rise out of his rather overworked choicer bits, but enough to keep him from being able to sleep. After a few minutes, he finally sighed. It was blatantly obvious that no sleep would be had until she was dealt with.

He lifted his hand, snapping his fingers. Peadro popped his head up, blinking blearily and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Tish asked, her brow furrowing as Peadro quickly made his way around, crawling up onto the bed and laying beside Lucius, awaiting his next command.

"Be a good boy and take care of her, won't you?" Lucius asked.

Peadro raised his head, looking over at Tish, then back at Lucius uncertainly.

"What?!?" Tish asked incredulously.

"I'm not a teenager anymore. I can hardly be expected to keep up with the libido of one on my own."

"But you said you wanted me to be loyal!" Tish said in confusion.

"Yes... and I believe we agreed that Peadro didn't count, didn't we?"

Tish's mouth opened, but she couldn't come up with a good answer for that.

Lucius reached over, pushing her mouth shut with a single finger, then looked over at Peadro. "Come along! I believe I gave you an order! What are you waiting for?"

Peadro scrambled up, crawling around to Tish's side, then eyed her uncertainly, not sure what was expected of him.

"Show her how good you are with that tongue." Lucius suggested.

Peadro nodded.

"But I don't really care for _little boys_." Tish said a bit petulantly.

"Oh stop complaining. I've never had him pleasure a woman before, but I think he'll be more than up to the task." He sighed, "Oh do spread your legs! He's not like me. He won't do anything to you if you're being obtuse."

Tish sighed and flopped back. She grudgingly spread her legs, staring up at the ceiling.

Lucius watch Peadro as he settled down between Tish's legs. He was tentative at first, but appeared to get the hang of it rather quickly. Tish certainly wasn't able to hold her indifferent facade for long, starting making little involuntary sounds within moments. She let out a cry as he found a particularly sensitive spot, and all pretense went out the window.

Lucius propped his head up, watching with amusement as Tish writhed and cried out with pleasure. He glanced down after a moment, noticing a bit of movement. Peadro had slipped his hand under him. Lucius picked up Tish's favorite riding crop from where it lay beside him, then gave Peadro a light swat on the bum. "Both hands on your task." He said in an amused reprimanding voice.

Peadro quickly pulled his hand back out.

Lucius watched, and after a moment, noted Peadro was rubbing his hips against the bed slightly. He gave another light swat. "Keep still. Focus on your task."

Peadro let out a slightly pained sounding breath, but did as he was told.

Lucius shifted, reaching over and slipping his hand under Peadro's hips. He chuckled softly. "I'd say he likes this." Lucius said, shifting back and looking Tish over. She was flush and panting desperately for breath between pleasured cries. She had her fingers twined tightly in the boy's hair, pressing him closer, her thighs clamped down on his head as well. He would almost worry that she would suffocate him, but Peadro appeared to be able to breath. Well, adequately at least.

Lucius contemplated them for a long moment, then shifted up onto his knees, tossing aside the crop. He reached over, easily undoing the silver clasps that held Peadro's loin cloth in place. He brushed the back down, running his hand over the soft, perfect skin of his rump. He settled back down, propping his head up. "Stop."

It was said in a soft voice, but Peadro stopped immediately (though he looked rather reluctant to do so).

"Let him go."

Tish was still shuddering a bit, but when Lucius reached over and lightly smacked her inner thigh, she managed to make her legs relax. Then she let out a little sigh, her fingers slipping out of the boy's hair as she went a limp, panting for breath.

"No kissing her on the lips, understand?" Lucius said sternly to Peadro.

Peadro furrowed his brow, but nodded.

Lucius then shifted over, opened the drawer in the bedside table and pulled something out. He reached over, taking Peadro's hand and slipping a gold ring bearing the Malfoy crest on his finger. He then reached up, taking off Peadro's collar and tossed it aside before settling back down.

"Why did you do that?" Tish panted, still looking a bit dazed.

"Because... I'm rather interested to hear what he sounds like when he's fucking."

Her eyes widened. "While he's what?"

"You heard me." Lucius said to Peadro, ignoring her question.

Peadro's eyes shot wide, but he didn't question the command. He quickly pulled the loin cloth out from under him and shifted up further. He shifted around a bit, obviously not used to this but eager.

"But why would..." Tish's question was cut off by a rather strangled cry as Peadro thrust into her. "Merlin!" She gasped as he thrust again, trying to work himself the rest of the way in.

Lucius just smirked, watching her face, then glancing over to watch Peadro's expression as the boy started thrusting in earnest. "Bits of him didn't stop growing when the rest did... not such a 'little' boy, now is he?" He asked with a chuckle.

Lucius just watched, admiring the two perfect, nimble young bodies as they writhed beside him. Peadro had long been trained to be silent, but he did eventually start making soft sounds. Lucius relished the soft groans and pleasured sounds he was making, though they were often drown out by Tish's own. The obviously masculine hint to Peadro's voice didn't bother him nearly as much when set in a context where a male voice was expected. In fact, he could almost get used to it. When it was appropriate that is.

He reached over, gently shifting Peadro's face in his direction so he could watch his expressions. Peadro had his eyes closed, so lost in the moment he didn't even appear to notice.

When Peadro suddenly sped up still further, Tish cried out and arched up against him, beating him to the punch by only a few fevered thrusts. A smile slid over Lucius' lips as he gazed at the rapturous look on the boy's face as he finished. He found he rather liked the expression.

They lay there for a while, just panting for breath. Lucius reached over, stroking his fingers through the boy's soft curls. His hair was damp with sweat, his skin hot. "You did very well." Lucius said generously.

Peadro opened his eyes, looking over at Lucius... then he did something Lucius could scarcely remember seeing him do before. He smiled, and quite brilliantly at that. There was a deep contentedness in that smile and in those hauntingly beautiful eyes.

Lucius admired him for a few moments longer, then reached over, picking up his wand. "Up. Let's get you two cleaned up."

Peadro gently shifted up, making Tish groan a bit. Lucius cleaned them up with a few practiced flicks of his wand. Tish already appeared to be nodding off. "Well..." He said as he set his wand back aside, "That appears to have done the trick. Do shag her back to sleep if she tries to wake me again before morning, won't you?"

Peadro quickly nodded, that smile still firmly in place.

Lucius settled down, trying to get back to sleep now that everything was quiet once more. He sighed softly as he realized he'd gone and gotten aroused by their little display. He was too tired to want to do much about it, but it didn't appear to be dissipating. He blinked his eyes open as he felt the bed shift. Peadro settled beside him and was looking at him intently. When he did nothing more, Lucius couldn't help but grow increasingly curious. "What?"

Peadro shifted his head over until it was just a couple of inches above his, then hesitated, watching carefully to make sure he wasn't doing anything that might anger Lucius.

Lucius just stared up at him curiously. Peadro's head drifted lower, and his lips tentatively brushed Lucius'. When no objection or reprimand came, he pressed his lips against Lucius' intently. Lucius let his eyes drift shut. The kiss was quite lovely actually. He was almost disappointed when it ended a few moments later, but Peadro didn't withdraw entirely. He gently kissed his way down the side of Lucius' neck as his hand drifted down, gently starting to soothe the by now rather aching desire that had built up.

Lucius shifted an extra pillow behind his head so he could watch as Peadro drifted lower. "Well this is new..." Lucius muttered appreciatively.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Stupid bloody piece of shite!" Draco cursed as the slippery shell shot out of his hand again, skittering across the counter. "Bloody Hell!" He muttered, eyeing the nick the creature had given his hand. He'd been trying to get the amazingly stubborn little creatures out of their shells for nearly fifteen minutes and was having absolutely no luck at it. It didn't help that the shells were almost perfectly cone shaped, the sides smooth and slick... not to mention the bloody things had very sharp claws on the ends of long arm-like appendages and were very quick with them. Unfortunately, if even one of the little arms got damaged, it released a substance into the body that made it completely useless for potion making. He'd only managed to get one out so far, and he'd had to break apart most of the shell to manage that. He wasn't sure if it had released the substance before it died though, so he wasn't going to bother messing with preparing it until he looked up how to check them. He ran some water over the cut, then shut it off, examining his hand. "There has to be a better way!" He growled, eyeing the innocuous looking shell where it lay, wondering if the creature was getting its last little bit of fun torturing him like this. He tossed aside the screwdriver he'd been using and snatched up the shell as it started scooting away along the counter, its four claw-tipped arms making a soft, skittering sound against the wood.

"You should put some ointment or something on that cut."

Draco spun around, seeing Trent strolling over wearing only a pair of boxers (black of course). Draco tossed the shell back in the bucket, trying to make it look nonchalant. They looked enough like Muggle creatures from the outside, but inside they were anything but. "Didn't expect to see either of you two up until about noon." He said, pushing the towel off the top of the tool chest (conveniently covering the one dead creature he'd managed to extract) and putting the screwdriver back in.

"Ya, I doubt he'll be up any time soon, but I had a good long nap this afternoon, besides which I tend to be rather nocturnal when I get to choose my own schedule. I heard your colorful comments in here, so I thought I'd come see how you're doing, maybe get a glass of water while I'm up." Trent said, hopping up to sit on the counter on the other side of the sink.

Draco reached up into the cabinet above him, fishing out a glass and handing it to him. "I just came in here because there's no free counter space near the sink in the greenhouse. Get your drink and go on back to bed. I'll try to keep it down. Wouldn't want to keep you from your beauty rest."

Trent chuckled softly and reached over, turning on the faucet and filling the glass. He took a sip, then settled back against the wall behind him some. "You really don't socialize much, do you?"

Draco gave a little shrug. "You have fun with the girls?" He asked, diverting him.

Trent let out an amused breath. "I guess it was ok. I like that it's easier to get a good grip on them with those wider hips when you're fucking them doggy style... but other than that I still much prefer guys. Guys won't get pregnant, they're overall _worlds_ better at giving head, I like giving head but wouldn't get my tongue anywhere near a snatch..." he gave a little shudder at the thought, "And of course there's nothing like having a guy give your ass a good hard..."

"I get the picture!" Draco quickly said.

Trent snickered. "He's right... you are _amazingly_ fun to embarrass."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though, you should put something on that cut. God only knows what might have been on that thing."

Draco eyed the little wound. The skin around it did appear to be getting a bit pink already, and if it got him with the tip of its claw, there might even be some poison in it, though not enough to do more than hurt like Hell. He moved over to the next cabinet and opened it, looking through the bottles there as Trent turned on the faucet again. These potions should look Muggle enough to use in front of him. He chose a little brown bottle. He took the lid off and carefully put a couple of drops of the thick, purple fluid on the cut. He gritted his teeth as it hissed softly, burning wickedly. He blew on it a bit as the hissing died away, then recapped the bottle and returned it to its spot. He looked over at Trent curiously. The water was still going.

Trent was just sitting there, drinking his glass of water and watching the sink slowly fill, the stopper having been dropped into place. He set aside his glass after a minute and reached over into the tool chest, taking out a large pair of pliers and examining them. "So... you think you guys will visit again any time soon?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not foreseeing that, really. We have a lot going on back home." Draco said, wondering what the boy was doing.

"I bet. Sounds like things really suck over there right now. You guys should stay here."

Draco cracked a little smile. "That's actually very tempting. For me, that is... but not going to happen. I doubt Blaise would, though, unless he could drag Pansy back here with him as well."

"Pansy?" Trent asked, looking up.

Draco nodded. "That's a girl back at school he's been seeing pretty steady for a couple of years now. They shag a lot of other people, but I doubt he'd leave her."

Trent sighed. "Girls get all the good ones..." He muttered morosely.

"Yes, well if I can just point out, that _is_ the way it _normally_ goes. As you yourself mentioned, boys need to shag girls if we want to reproduce and all. The species wouldn't last long if we all... hey, don't muck about with those!" He said quickly as Trent reached over and fished one of the creatures out of the bucket.

"I won't hurt it!" Trent said humoringly, then went on blithely, "As for reproducing, we have science that could take care of that now. The guys don't actually have to fuck the girls... we can just go jerk off in a cup and there ya go!" He said, grabbing a hold of the pointed tip of the shell with the pliers, crushing and ripping a good half inch off. "So, at this point, we really could go completely homosexual as a species and still survive quite nicely. In fact I think it'd be better all around!" He said, shifting the shell over and dunking it in the standing water a couple of times. The little arms sprang out, but couldn't reach his fingers and quickly seemed to lose strength, unable to handle the dousing in fresh water. He then put the hole he'd broken in the tip of the shell up against the still running faucet and held it there. "Think about it... there would be no 'accidental' pregnancies, all children would be wanted, the variety of offspring could be infinitely more diverse... even a dumb, homely girl could have a kid fathered by an attractive, intelligent guy that she never could have gotten to fuck her. I think it could improve the species really. She wouldn't have to settle for whatever dumb slob at the bar got drunk enough to fuck her. Don't you think that would be better?"

Draco was watching the shell, wondering what the bloody Hell he was doing. There were some foamy bubbles coming out of the shell by this point and the water coming out of the faucet was starting to spurt out around the edges of the hole he'd made. Suddenly the creature in the shell popped out, its long, snakelike body spinning around a bit as it was forced out of the tightly spiralled shell. It writhed weakly in the water for a moment, its four little sharply tipped 'arms' wriggling vainly one last time before it stilled.

Trent then looked around, spotting the chopping board near the knife block. He tossed the empty shell aside and grabbed up the limp creature by the tail, taking it over and flopping it out carefully on the board. He pulled out the butcher's knife and whacked the top part of it off neatly, just below the arms, then pushed that to the side, setting aside the large knife. Draco just watched, wondering what to make of it as the boy plucked out a paring knife and expertly made a shallow incision down the full length of the snakelike creature and pried it open, exposing the valuable innards that glowed softly yellow in the somewhat dim light.

"You got a container or what?" Trent asked, glancing over at him.

Draco snapped out of it and grabbed up the waiting jar that was half full of the proper preserving fluid. Trent finished cutting all of the proper ligaments, then easily extracted the intestines, depositing them in the jar. "There ya go. Any questions?" He asked, rinsing his hands off with a smirk.

"Where the bloody Hell did you learn that?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Perhaps American schools aren't up to the lofty _English_ standards, but we don't just sit around, staring at the ceiling and giggling! I mean come on... proficiency with indigenous plant and wildlife is like sophomore shit."

Draco's jaw dropped a bit.

"Well, in all fairness, that particular method Nyle and I came up with a couple of summers ago. See, we wanted to go to this concert, but it was in like Chicago and dad said we could go, but only if we paid for it ourselves, so we did some foraging and some diving... the local market will buy ingredients, but only if they're already prepared... of course you can also skin and soak these tails in fresh water for a bit and sell those as well. Grilled up with liberal amounts of barbecue sauce, they're actually pretty good. Nyle even figured out how to make a _killer_ omelet with them. He slices them thin horizontally like this" He said, indicating with the knife, "Then sautés them with onions and mushrooms, then..."

"Hold up..." Draco broke in. "Are you saying... I mean you and your brother... you're... _wizards?!?_"

Trent looked at him blankly, furrowing his brow. "We're what?"

"Uh..." Draco said, suddenly feeling very foolish. Perhaps he'd had a bit more to drink than he'd thought! Did the local Muggles do something with these creatures as well? Bloody Hell, what was he supposed to do now?

"You mean like in the movies? Those old, long bearded fakers in the dorky blue dresses and pointy hats that poke sticks at people and say gibberish? Not that it wouldn't be cool hangin with Frodo and all, but he'd probably be too small to get to know properly if you know what I mean..." Trent said, snickering, "You think I'm gonna turn you into a frog or something?"

"No... of course not. I was just... um... mucking about with you..." Draco said, blushing and trying to remember where he'd stashed his wand. He was pretty sure it was in his room.

Trent laughed, grabbing Draco's wrist as he started to turn to go fetch it. "Chill, man! I'm just fucking with you!" He said merrily. He lifted Draco's hand, then with the other hand pulled out a dark wand that had been hidden in the waistband of his boxers. He muttered softly, flicking it at the small cut and the wound healed itself. "Are we wizards?" He scoffed, still chuckling merrily as he released Draco's hand, "Well _DUH!"_

While a bit irritated at the jest at his expense, Draco was too relieved to get overly upset. He gazed at the boy's wand with interest. "What kind is that?" Draco asked. He hadn't seen its like before, and he'd seen a _lot_ of wands.

Trent grinned and flipped it around, handing it to him. "Iron wood." He watched Draco for a few moments as he examined it. "Long, heavy and about as hard as they get. You can feel it pulse with power, can't you?" He said with a definite hint of innuendo in his tone. He then reached over and retrieved it. "I'd best put that away now. You keep fondling it like that much longer and it's likely to go off."

Draco rolled his eyes, but his cheeks colored a touch.

"You're way too uptight. Would you like a massage? Might help loosen you up a bit..."

"No thanks." Draco said immediately.

"Ok." Trent said with a nod. "How about a blow job then?"

Draco's head snapped over to him. "No!" He said vehemently.

"Come on... I promise I'll never tell another living soul. I'll even swear a blood oath on it if you want."

"No."

"I don't like to brag, but I'm _really_ good at it..." Trent said temptingly.

Draco sighed and looked at him again. "Listen, I know you may think you're offering me a real treat, but I am in no way, shape or form interested in males. If I had ever been inclined to even _consider_ letting a male so much as go down on me, don't you think it would have happened by now? Blaise has been offering, very _persistently_ mind you, for about three or four years now. You're getting the same answer he always has. Save yourself the trouble and give up now."

Trent sighed. "You're really bitchy about your sexuality, you know that? You're lucky you're really hot. It doesn't make up for rudeness, but it makes it really hard to get mad at you." he said, giving Draco a little wink before reaching into the bucket and tossing another shell at him.

Draco carefully caught it, quickly getting his fingers away from the opening before the creature had a chance to get them.

"You crack, I'll slice." Trent said with a smile, offering him the pliers.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione cracked her eyes open, then clenched them back shut. The light felt like it was stabbing straight through her head. She turned over, then groaned miserably and clutched her head. She waited several wretched minutes for it to settle back down a bit, then cautiously cracked her eyes open again. She was alone in the bed. She blinked slowly, trying to get her brain to start working again. What was wrong with it? It felt like it'd gone through a meat grinder! Hold up... the sensation was familiar... she'd only had it once before, and only briefly at that, but it was hard to forget.

She slowly realized that there was a small vial next to a bit of paper on the bedside table. Careful not to shift her head, she reached out. She was able to reach the edge of the paper and pulled it over. When her eyes were able to focus on it, she recognized Snape's neat handwriting.

_Here is a potion I suspect you'll be wanting when you awake. We're working in the greenhouse.  
__Come on out when you're up to it. _

She dropped the note, reaching for the vial once more. She was desperate to get rid of this horribly wretched feeling that pervaded her. The vial was infuriatingly just out of reach. She took a deep breath and heaved herself a bit closer. She snatched up the vial, then clutched it as her head careened about wildly (and quite painfully!). She swallowed hard, trying to fight down the wave of nausea that assailed her at the movement. Once her stomach and head had settled sufficiently so that she was relatively sure she wouldn't spew the potion right back out, she uncapped it and very carefully downed it.

She let out a little blissful sigh as it started working its magic, clearing her head and banishing the pain and discomfort. Why people would voluntarily subject themselves to such effects on a regular basis was completely beyond her. Being drunk might be somewhat liberating and enjoyable she supposed... well, from what she could remember that is, but it hardly seemed to justify the aftereffects!

Once she was all settled, she got up and padded over to his bathroom. She busied herself with her usual morning routine, though she skipped the shower. She had no doubt she'd be getting plenty dirty shortly working in the greenhouse, so why bother? Besides, his clock said it was already after eleven!

When she reemerged, she picked up the dress and skimpy knickers from the floor and looked them over. Neither were suitable for working in. In fact, she hadn't wanted to wear the little knickers at all, but they were the only ones she had that didn't leave odd lines showing through the thin material of the dress. She should really suggest to Nyle that he use a thicker material to help alleviate that situation. Then again, perhaps he did that on purpose to force girls to wear little lace knickers... She could see him doing that.

She went over to her room. She blushed a bit when she saw that her clothes were still sprawled out on the bed where she'd been picking through them the other day, making it rather apparent that she hadn't slept in her own bed last night. She picked out some work clothes that should be cool enough, then shoved the rest of the clothes back in the bag.

Suddenly, she heard something outside. She quickly pulled her clothes on, then hurried over to the window curiously. There was an oriental woman walking towards the house from the direction of the garage, carrying what appeared to be a covered baby carrier. Hermione saw her point something attached to her keys back over her shoulder. She moved over to the other window and was able to see the garage door closing. There appeared to be another vehicle in it, and she also noticed a rather battered looking green jeep parked somewhat haphazardly a little ways away off the side of the drive, practically in the brush. Who all was there?!? No one had said anything about visitors coming! Oh, a fine impression she was making! Sleeping in until nearly noon, hung over from partying half the night away!

She pulled on her sandals and hurried out. She could hear the front door opening and closing below. She slowed as she heard the back door open and hasty footsteps.

"You can't be here!" She heard Winston's voice hiss.

Hermione stopped, peeking around the bend in the stairs, curious at the cause of such urgency in his voice. The woman was standing there, having just deposited her keys and handbag on the small side table in the hall. She was surprisingly short. It had been hard to tell from above, but she wasn't much taller than Winston, whom she noted was not wearing his human disguise at the moment.

"What?" The woman asked, sounding a bit startled.

"He's here! Arrived right after you left. I've been trying to call you!" Winston replied, his voice still near a whisper.

"The cell died. I think there's something wrong with the charger. I only just picked up a new one on the way through town." She said, sounding a bit distraught as she quickly gathered her things back up.

"It's ok." He said soothingly, "Just go to the apartment in town and stay there. I'll call you when he's gone."

She nodded quickly, then looked down at the carrier, "What about him? I'm not sure I'm up to caring for him. He'll need constant attention and you know I'll be on call tonight..."

"Yes, yes..." He sighed, but nodded, taking the carrier. "I'll take him."

She leaned forward, giving him a rather ardent kiss before hurrying out.

Once she was gone, Winston hastened down the hallway out of sight. Hermione hurried down the stairs as fast as she could without making too much noise, horribly curious about the baby carrier, but by the time she got to the bottom of the stairs the hallway was empty. She made her way quickly down the hallway, pausing to peek in each room. She got to the end of the hallway without spotting him and let out a little frustrated sigh. The only way left was out the door, and she knew she would have heard it if he'd gone that way. She turned back, then started in surprise. Winston was standing right in front of her (sans carrier), looking at her curiously.

"They're working in the greenhouse. Will you be needing some breakfast before you join them?" He asked innocently.

"Um... sure..." She muttered, blushing a bit. She was pretty sure from the way his eyes were looking her over that he at the very least strongly suspected she had seen and/or heard something.

He led her back to the kitchen. When they got there, he pulled out a bowl and a spoon and set them before one of the bar-like stools that sat along the counter. He then flicked his hand and a cabinet near her popped open.

"Take your pick." He said, making his way over to the refrigerator.

She looked over the many tall, narrow boxes of cereal that were nestled in the cabinet. Pulling each out in turn, she shook her head slightly. She was almost certain her parents wouldn't approve of any of them. She finally settled for the one that at least claimed to have some relation to fruit. As she poured the brightly colored little balls of cereal out into the bowl they did smell good... but somehow she doubted there was much, if anything, truly natural about them.

Winston came over with the milk, pouring a liberal amount over her cereal before heading back to the refrigerator with it.

Hermione sat and picked up her spoon, poking the cereal with it, but paying more attention to Winston. It was obvious he was feeling guilty or worried about getting in trouble. He was being far too helpful for this to be ordinary. She was relatively sure she couldn't flat out ask him about the woman without him clamming up and storming off, but perhaps she could use this 'helpful' mood to get him to talk a bit at least.

"So... I was just curious..." Hermione said contemplatively.

Winston eyed her warily, "About what?"

"Well, I know about the house elves' lot in life back in Europe... how would you say it compares to here?"

Winston blinked, obviously not having expected that. He thought about it, then gave a slight shrug, "It's just like about anywhere I suppose... it all depends on what kind of master you have. Of course they aren't quite so snooty here. That European lot have there heads a bit too far up their own arses if you ask me."

She gave a little snort of laughter, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, the whole superiority act, really. They think they're bloody _royalty_. They think they're like God's gift to the world... except most of them don't believe in God, because they refuse to believe that there is a being so vastly more powerful than themselves. House elves and Muggles are lower than insects to them... something to be exploited when needed, but otherwise little more than vermin. Here, the boundaries are much less distinct. Yes, there are obviously wizarding only shopping areas, hospitals and schools that teach their young the arts, but large groupings and towns of only wizarding folk are very rare and far between. The magical folk tend to blend pretty seamlessly with the Muggles most the time. Probably a lot more Muggleborns here... well kids with only one Magical parent I mean. You obviously can't control the number of spontaneous ones that inexplicably come out of all Muggle lines. House elves seem to be treated a mite better as well... but then perhaps all house elves think that about the country they're in. Those European prats though... they treat us and the Muggles like shite and... I mean look at how they make their house elves talk! Like we're a bunch of idiots!"

Hermione blinked, "You mean the way house elves talk is just because they were _told_ to talk that way?" She asked in surprise.

"Well no shite! You don't hear _me_ talking like that when I'm not poncing it up, now do you?"

"Well... I thought maybe that was just because... well I mean you're half goblin, and I know they talk normally..." She said, blushing a bit.

He gave a little snort. "That's where I got the voice, but any house elf could talk like me otherwise. Well, that ridiculous speech pattern gets ingrained after a while, so you'd probably have to start teaching them proper English at a rather young age if you didn't want relapses later, but most of the American house elves talk just fine. Still got those irritating squeaky voices, but no ridiculous grammar."

"Really?" She asked in surprise. "I wonder what could cause such a difference..." She said musingly.

"Ever hear of slavery?" He asked.

She blinked. "I know they're slaves, but..."

"Not that! The _human_ slavery. Back before the Civil War the rich white guys dragged a whole bunch of poor black folk over here and made them into slaves."

"I know about that! I just don't see the bearing. They're humans."

"Yes, well they also weren't taught very good English. They spoke a more simplified form of English with a particular grammar... Slavery was abolished because... well, because it was inhuman, wrong and downright evil in my opinion. The Americans who are alive today had nothing to do with it of course, but many of them still carry a racial guilt for the sins of their forefathers. Deep down I think most of them don't even want to believe such atrocities could have really taken place... but they did and we all know it. The way the European house elves talk is strongly reminiscent of the way the black slaves talked back then, so you can see why they wouldn't want their house elves to talk like that here. It would feel like they were just like those forefathers that shamed them... or in the case of black folk who own them, it would be like reenacting what was done to their own forefathers. Therefore, nowadays most American house elves are taught to speak 'normal' English. Or Spanish, French or whatever their owners speak."

"Well if they wanted to keep from feeling guilty, why don't they just _free_ them?!?" Hermione said a bit irritably.

He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Is this going to turn into one of your little _SPEW_ tirades?" He asked with an edge of exasperation.

She opened her mouth to retort, but then paused, looking puzzled, "How do you know about that? Did Snape say something?"

Winston snorted. "I didn't hear about it from him. We don't exactly 'chit-chat' when we correspond, and he hasn't visited in years. I heard it from other house elves."

Hermione's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "They know about it all the way in _America?"_

"Don't get too big a head over it. If we hear of anything that has even the slightest possibility of threatening our livelihoods, we tend to warn each other. Your fellow students talk about it at home, usually _derisively_ mind you... their house elves hear it... then the family goes on vacation and the local house elves hear about it. America is a very popular vacation destination, especially now. I mean how can you enjoy your holiday wondering if Voldemort is gonna pop up and Avada Kedavra you and your whole family? He's not daft enough to come over here, now is he? At least not until he's taken Europe and gotten a _lot_ more followers. Americans are just too obstinate and rebellious to be easily cowed into following some ridiculous despot, now aren't we? We don't even like to do what our _own_ 'leaders' tell us to do. Some foreign bloke comes over here and tries to pull that shite and we would be more than happy to hand him his arse!"

"'We'?"

Winston snorted. "I'm American, born and raised. Only ever been to England once... it was for a number of years, but still... If you're wondering at the speech patterns... well I've always been around English folk, now haven't I? Not like I could help it."

Hermione stared at him in shock. She'd never even contemplated that he might be completely American.

"You won't succeed, just so you know." He added.

She blinked, jarred from her train of thought. "Succeed?"

"Trying to oust all the house elves from their jobs. We aren't going to let you. We will _fight_ you if we have to, though I doubt a girl your age would get that far before wizening up."

Hermione straightened a bit, "This enslavement has only carried on this long because house elves don't know any better. They just accept their enslavement because they've been taught all their lives that they deserve no better. House elves deserve wages and..."

"Listen to yourself for a minute, won't you?" Winston snarled with obvious anger, shocking her into silence. "You're painting us as helpless, pathetic, sniveling creatures without a brain in our bloody heads! It's _insulting!_ Do _I_ look like some idiotic creature that is just merely brainwashed into servitude?"

She blushed brightly. "Well..." She began, rather put off by his objection. She had expected a house elf as obviously intelligent as this would be right there supporting her cause. "I mean perhaps _Snape_ isn't the same kind of 'master' as..."

"He may be different... _I_ may be different, but I know 'normal' house elves with 'normal' masters, even a few abusive ones... but at least the other witches and wizards give us the benefit of the doubt. They feel we're smart enough to leave their employ if we're unhappy! Don't you think it would be rather easy to trick a master into handing us a bit of clothing if we really wanted out? Sure there may be a few that'd be hard to trick, but we could find a way if we really wanted to! Hell, we usually have to do their laundry! Each and every house elf has probably had countless times when their masters have handed them laundry to clean, or merely handed them their coats to hang up when they enter the house, but they _choose_ to ignore the slips, knowing it was unintentional. Most of us could be free within a week if we so chose."

"But as you said, they choose servitude! This need to serve is just ingrained in..."

"We _LIKE_ serving humans! Why is that so bloody hard for you to get through your thick loaf?!?" Winston growled in frustrated irritation. "What is it with you humans that make you get so high and mighty sometimes?"

"Excuse me?"

"You humans come along and see someone who's ways are different... someone who does things for different reasons and looks at things in a different way, and you automatically assume that you are so much more 'enlightened' and are so bloody convinced of your own superiority that you have to set about 'educating the poor wretches'! Those religious folks have been doing it since religion began, converting the 'poor, ignorant heathens'. Look at what those European humans did when they 'discovered' America! It was already occupied, but did that detour them? Nope. They just decided these people were just stupid children who weren't even 'smart enough' to know about their ways and their religions... who cares that the Natives' ways had been working since the dawn of time? So they set about 'educating' them, foisting their morals, ideas and beliefs off onto them without even asking if they _wanted_ to be changed. They gave them no bloody choice. Adapt or die. They also wanted the land of course, so they started slowly slipping in more and more of their 'civilized folk' until they had enough of them, then they started 'granting' the Indians little, tiny, shitty plots of land and herding them onto it while the 'enlightened ones' enjoyed the liberated land. When their appetite for land wasn't appeased they took more and more until there was hardly any left for the original inhabitants. They gave them food and blankets and taught them English and felt they were being so generous and 'god-faring', even while they were killing them all off with their foreign diseases and liquor... and their bullets when that wasn't working fast enough!"

"I'm not trying to herd house elves onto reservations and..." She started heatedly.

"Ok then, Miss Granger, where are we supposed to go?"

She blinked.

"When we've all been given the boot and are out on the street, where are we to go? If you aren't going to set up some kind of reservations for the displaced creatures what is to become of them? I've known a lot of house elves who were 'freed', and their lives are no picnic! We get a lot of them down here because it's bearable even in the dead of winter. Imagine having to move half the country away just so your children and elderly don't freeze to death in winter! It's heartbreaking seeing them. They're all lost and broken without their families. That's another thing you don't seem to understand... they aren't just our masters, they are our _families!_ Even ignoring that fact, how are we supposed to feed ourselves and our children if we're 'free'? If you hadn't noticed, there isn't a whole lot of land magical creatures can roam with impunity, and even less food still worth foraging in what little land there is. Most of them end up having to pick through rubbish bins for scraps in the middle of the night just to survive. Does that sound preferable to you?"

"They could get real jobs and get paid wages so they could have their own homes and buy their own food!" Hermione replied defensively.

He rolled his eyes. "So what you're saying is that if we were _smart_, like _you_, we would quit the nice cozy jobs where they employ us and all of our descendants for life if we do a good job, feed us, house us and all that... and go get some paying job so we can worry about losing our job unexpectedly, being replaced by someone who would work for less money, have to pay bills and worry about making enough to pay for everything, facing possible financial ruin if we should get an unexpected illness, not knowing if our children will be able to support themselves once we're gone... just like _humans_ have to? No thanks! Most of us have a pretty sweet deal here. I have my own room, a house on the beach all to myself most of the time, and satellite TV. Do you have that? No, I didn't think so! If you ask me, I'd say it's the humans who aren't bright enough to get a job like ours! So I'm telling you right now, if you try to 'free' us, expect a fight!"

She sat there, her jaw hanging a bit for several long moments before managing to respond. "Are all of the American elves like you?"

"Shockingly, we're individuals and can't be blithely lumped into well defined categories. I believe they do, in general, have a bit more backbone here, but that may just be perception... or the fact that the masters here are, in general, less enamoured of having slaves, and more interested in having workers and helpers. Take Severus for example... he doesn't talk down to us or make unreasonable demands. He values a good opinion now and then and treats all his house elves well. He doesn't even mind me finding a bit of other employment to keep me busy so long as I'm there when he needs me. How many of your stuffy European masters would let their house elves do that?"

"Snape's _English_." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

He gave her a little grin. "His _parents_ were English... that room up there that you weren't supposed to be in... he was born in it."

Her eyes went round.

He chuckled merrily at her shock. "Let's not spread that around though. He doesn't like to let that bit out much. Technically he has dual-citizenship since his parents were never naturalized. Jadalyn got ill while she was pregnant, so they came here in hopes that the warmer climate would help..."

"Who?"

He snorted. "His mother. Don't you two ever actually talk? Or do you just spend all your time shagging?"

She went crimson and dropped her eyes. "I don't really like to pry into his life. I just let him tell me what he feels comfortable sharing and try not to ask too many questions."

"Probably best. He does tend to clam up if he feels he's being interrogated. Anyway, as I was saying... she was well into her pregnancy and got a bit worse, so they had to stay. She ended up having him here. They stayed a couple of months after that until she was strong enough to travel and it was safe to take him long distances. They actually had to take a Muggle plane. Children shouldn't go magically transcontinental that young. She never did fully recover and she got worse again after a while... I always thought she might have made it if they'd just have stayed here... the winters there nearly finished her off... they came back here for her last year because she couldn't stand the cold any longer, but she was too weak to make it by that point. She died here. A couple of weeks later his father took Severus and I back to Europe and his father never returned. Once Severus reached school he sent me back here, then visited during summers now and then. If he'd have come back here for good like I begged him to once his old man finally died he would have been _worlds_ better off!"

Hermione sighed. She had no good response for that. In light of what had befallen Snape after his schooling, she knew he was probably right. She took an experimental spoonful of cereal to fill the silence before it had a chance to draw out too much. It wasn't bad she supposed, but Merlin was it sweet! How could people eat whole bowls of this stuff on a regular basis? Then again, perhaps her dentist parents had just ingrained a dislike for overly sugary things in her.

They both looked over as a little half-sphere built into the design of a nearby cabinet door suddenly lit up and emitted an odd sound. Winston hurried over, opening the cabinet. There was what appeared to be a crystal ball inside. Winston took one look at it and let out an irritable sound. As she shifted over for a better look, she saw that there was some sort of image being displayed within it. It looked like some kind of large, black vehicle sitting at a gate she recognized as the main gate to Snape's land. The angle and nature of the image reminded her oddly of Muggle surveillance cameras... and this did indeed appear to be the magical equivalent of such. She felt a little trickle of worry start up in her stomach when she recognized the man driving the vehicle. "That's Emory. He's one of the magical coast guard men who stopped Snape and I while we were out on the boat. Snape had to change into his cousin to keep his dark mark hidden. That man recognized Squire, said he was seeing his aunt."

"Bloody Hell!" Winston muttered, reaching up and giving the thin gold chain at his neck a little tug. "A bloody cop! That's all we need! Too bad our cop wards don't work on the magical ones!"

Hermione watched, wide-eyed as Winston's appearance shifted. So that's how he did that! She hadn't even honestly noticed the necklace before. His eyes and ears shrank, the shape of his nose changing just a bit and his skin tone shifted... but she hadn't realized before how very little he really changed. Those few subtle variations made a world of difference! Perhaps it was just because she'd never seen him actually change before, or that she hadn't known it was him the first time she saw him like this, but the two appearances had seemed so very different before. Wasting no time, he smacked a button that, from the image, opened the gates, then hurried off to meet the new arrival.

Hermione abandoned her cereal and hurried after him.

The vehicle that drove up as they came out of the house was unmarked, but had that definite law enforcement vibe to it. She glanced over to the greenhouse, wondering if perhaps she should go in and warn Snape.

"Good day, Miss Granger."

Hermione started slightly, surprised to be greeted by name. She quickly put on a little smile. "Hello, sir. What brings you here?" She asked, hoping that was worded well. She wasn't used to talking to law enforcement types. Well, Tonks and Mad Eye didn't really count.

"Just wanted to have a word with Squire. I'm told he's not home, so I figured he'd be here still."

"Oh... um..." Hermione started.

"He's down on the beach." Winston replied before she could stammer on.

"Ah." He replied, glancing in the direction of the ocean, though the shore was not in view from this height of course.

"Hermione, why don't you show him the way? I've got to get back to the greenhouse." Winston said.

"Of course!" Hermione said quickly, "Right this way!" She was so nervous she had to force herself to walk slowly as she led the officer towards the gate down to the shore. She just prayed Winston would have time to warn Snape so he could get changed and down there. She bit her lip, remembering what he'd said about not being able to use the spell again right away. Had it been long enough? Perhaps he could get one of the boys to fake being Squire? Would they be convincing enough? She glanced over and flashed him a smile as she caught him looking at her oddly, then quickly banished all such thoughts. It was obvious he was picking up on her nervousness.

They got to the gate and she tried to open it, but found the catch a bit more complex than she'd thought. She tugged at it, but it wasn't coming open!

"May I?" He asked with a grin. She stepped back and he opened it with a few effortless flicks. "The gate latches around here have to be a bit more complex to keep the wind off the ocean from working them open."

She blushed brightly. "I've never actually opened it myself. They always held it open for me." She said, highly embarrassed.

"As a gentleman should." He said with a little bow of his head, pushing the gate open for her.

She gave him a little, embarrassed grin and hurried out the gate, then made her way down the stairs, trying to keep her gait slow without looking like she was stalling for time. They paused, looking out as they reached a small landing about halfway down where the stairs turned, peering out at the water. There were rather large waves today.

"Interesting surf pattern." He mused, noting the odd water movement.

"Um... Snape's planning on having that fixed." She said, worried there might be some legal issues about keeping the magical nature of your land boundaries hidden, "He only just managed to buy the surrounding land yesterday. I heard him talking about engaging a specialist to restore the shore."

He nodded. "That would probably be best. Otherwise he's going to have to ward the land off entirely and make it unplottable before some scientist 'discovers' the area." He said with a hint of amusement.

"Definitely wouldn't want that!" She said. She could well imagine any studies done on this area would quickly bring _swarms_ of scientists.

She followed as he started down once more. There were only a few people on the beach and in the water, and all of those were to the left, so they headed in that direction once they got to the bottom. Hermione bit her lip and started scanning around as he shaded his eyes, gazing about the beach.

"There he is!" Hermione said, spotting him out in the water, having to try hard to keep the surprise and relief out of her voice.

He was sitting on a surfboard out a little bit past the breakers (he was almost too far out to recognize, but the bold tattoos were still easily visible), apparently chatting with another surfer. She flinched as Emory let out a loud, piercing whistle, then waved his hand to gain Squire's attention. It worked. He looked over and spotted them, then shifted around and started paddling for shore. As soon as he reached where the breakers started, he paused, watching the water intently, then suddenly started paddling hard. In moments the swell below him became apparent. Hermione watched in amazement as he stood up on his board, darting along the wave expertly.

"I didn't know he could surf..." She muttered in surprise.

Emory gave a little snort. "From what I've heard, I thought he slept on a surf board!"

She glanced and him and flashed him a smile, quickly looking back while mentally chastising herself. She shouldn't say anything about Squire or his habits since she didn't really know, and this man may have heard enough to catch her trying to bluff her way through something. That could raise some serious questions. "I don't really know him that well." She said with a little shrug, hoping that would help explain away any further slips.

She tensed as the wave, which had grown rather alarmingly large by this point, started crashing. Squire tried to slip out the end, but the wave was a bit quicker and he disappeared into the foamy water. She watched in alarm, but just a moment later he bobbed to the surface and reclaimed his board, getting right back on it and using the next (thankfully much smaller) wave to coast most of the rest of the way in.

He padded out onto the beach, shaking his head to flick off some of the water. Once he reached dry sand, he tucked the end of his board into the sand, then unstrapped his ankle strap.

"You rang?" He asked with a grin as he straightened up.

"Just thought I'd stop in and see how you were doing." Emory said.

Hermione noticed that Emory's eyes were surreptitiously looking Squire over as he spoke. Did he suspect something?

"Doin' just fine." Squire replied brightly. "Have you seen those swells? Took one look and couldn't resist! Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone I was slacking when you came by!"

Emory gave a slight nod, his eyes coming to rest on Squire's arm. "I don't recall that one." He said, indicating the small flying bat tattoo on his arm.

Squire looked at it and smirked. "That's a special one." He glanced around to make sure no one was looking, then moved to make sure his arm was out of view just in case and rubbed his thumb over the tattoo in question... and it disappeared! He then reached over, brushing the thumb over a bit of Hermione's midriff that her short shirt left exposed, leaving a black smudge behind. She just watched, stunned, as the smudge reformed into a tattoo of a dragonfly with amazingly intricate wings!

"Mum's trying something new. Tattoos you can pass along. I got a couple of them, but I have so many tattoos I'm not sure I remember which they are..." He said mirthfully, glancing around at his many tattoos. "Doesn't help that those type tend to change and drift. She's still working on it."

"I see." Emory replied. "Is your cousin around? I'd like to talk to him as well."

"Something I can help you with, officer?"

Hermione spun around, trying to hide her surprise as she saw Snape walking towards them from the direction of the stairs. He was wearing trousers and long sleeves today, despite the heat. Hermione glanced at Squire, wondering who the heck this was if not Snape. She tried to keep her eyes off of him.

"Just thought I'd come by and meet you in person." Emory replied, noting his attire.

"Indeed. Squire's mentioned you. Emory, isn't it?" Snape asked, "How is Dalia these days? I haven't seen her since she left Europe."

"She's doing just fine."

"Where are my manners... would you like a spot of tea perhaps?" Snape asked, indicating his house up on the hill.

"Sure." Emory said agreeably.

"Just couldn't resist, could you?" Snape asked as Squire grabbed up his board.

He chuckled, "Would you _look_ at those breakers?!?" He said as if that explained any and all lapses in his work ethic.

"Yes, yes..." Snape said, patting him on the shoulder. "And believe me, I really do appreciate all your help... but we could use a hand with the Mercurite grubs if you could manage to pull yourself from the ocean for just a bit longer."

Squire gave a long-suffering sigh, but nodded.

Snape smiled and patted him again before hurrying his pace a bit more to lead the way as they reached the stairs. Squire fell in beside Hermione as they started up. When she glanced over at him he gave her a grin and a wink. She quickly turned her head forward once more. Definitely not Draco. Perhaps Blaise? She spotted Draco coming out of the greenhouse, heading in their direction, but he stopped to wait when he saw them approaching.

Her eyes darted forward as Snape suddenly let out a small gasp of pain, stumbling slightly and clutching his arm to him. She caught movement to the side as she hurried her pace and saw that Emory had his wand out, she darted over, getting herself between him and Snape, "What the bloody Hell do you think you're doing?!?" She cried in alarm.

"Let me see your arm!" Emory demanded, ignoring her and trying to push her out of his way as he moved forward, still holding his wand.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Squire growled, pushing past him and going over to Snape.

Hermione glanced over while still keeping herself studiously between Snape and the officer. Draco was surprisingly already at Snape's side. She got worried as Draco started pulling Snape's sleeve up. Didn't he realize what arm that was?!? Had Snape even had the opportunity to mask his mark?

Squire let out a pained breath, gingerly helping Draco as angry red flesh appeared starting just above the cuff. He gave up on trying to shift the material out of the way when Snape winced and took out his wand, carefully splitting the material with a simple tailoring spell. Most of the skin on Snape's inner arm from wrist to just above the crook of his elbow was almost blood red. If his dark mark wasn't otherwise disguised, it was lost in the midst of the angry patch that appeared to be swelling slightly. "Where's your kit?"

"I believe Winston already put it back in the cabinet in the greenhouse." Snape said, grimacing, unable to completely mask the pain.

"Run fetch it." Squire said to Draco without even looking up from his examination, "And some of that anti-venom balm on the shelf inside the door while you're at it."

Surprisingly, Draco just gave a curt nod and sprinted off towards the greenhouse.

"What the bloody Hell were you doing?" Snape asked, looking over at Emory.

Emory sighed, tucking his wand away. Now that he wasn't armed, Hermione didn't stop him as he dodged around her. "When we put in our report on having stopped and checked Squire and Miss Granger here the other day the file got red flagged by one of the pencil pushers. Seems you were charged with being one of those zealots some years ago. That, along with the fact that Dalia said she thought Squire was attending a party with his friends at the time I detained the boat made me wonder. There is an outside chance that someone could come up with some kind of appearance altering potion or spell that might be able to fool the tests. The chief wanted to send a unit out to bring you in, but I talked him into letting me come instead. I was trying to just check you without even broaching the subject, and as these two can tell you, the spells are normally completely harmless when used on anyone who isn't one of _them_... but unfortunately they do occasionally react badly to certain biological agents. I had no idea you'd recently tangled with a viper anemone. Sorry."

Snape sighed, "The file should have noted that all charged against me _were_ dropped."

"And in case you weren't aware," Squire added, "I got my Apparation license three months ago. I drove them to the party, then slipped away and Apparated from there. They probably just figured I wandered off with some girl. They would have called me a bloody _boy scout_ and teased me mercilessly if they knew I cut out of a _party_ just to help a relative!"

They were distracted as Draco returned carrying the pack and a small jar, apparently the requested balm.

"Maybe we should fix him up inside." Emory quickly suggested. "The ointment for those can be photosensitive."

Snape nodded and started for the door once more. Once they were in the kitchen, Draco set the items on the counter and Squire opened the pack, quickly locating the proper little tin. Hermione watched pensively as he started gingerly spreading it on. As before, the swelling went away, but the redness remained... which was good considering she was almost certain it was the only thing hiding his mark at this point. The swath was noticeably wider than it was before, the spell apparently having made it actually spread a bit. She knew he had more on his back, but mentioning it would seem odd since... well how would she know that if the others didn't? She bit her lip as Squire finished up. Snape still hadn't said anything about the other marks, and knowing him, he probably wouldn't.

"Is that the only place it got you?" She asked innocently.

He gave a little sigh, "There may be a bit on my back as well." He admitted grudgingly.

Squire quickly circled around behind him as Draco lifted the back of his shirt. The welts from the anemone were readily apparent, but the pinpricks from the needles were showing up prominently once again as well. "Shite! What the bloody Hell did you do to yourself?!?" Squire asked, staring.

"Let's not get into this now." Snape sighed wearily, "Just treat the welts and let's be done with it."

Squire shook his head, but did as he was told.

"Damn! Who mistook you for a pincushion?" Trent asked mirthfully as he strolled in.

Snape sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "Has everyone gotten a good eyeful now? Shall we take pictures?"

Trent snickered. "I got the camera if you'd like!" He said, dropping a damp bundle on the counter. "Don't bother with that shit." He said quickly as Draco picked up the anti-venom balm, "It's too generalized. Won't do diddly for that." He looked Snape's arm over, "Damn, what did you do, hug it?" He chuckled, "Draco mentioned what got a hold of you as he whizzed past, so I brought you a little home remedy. Well, they're from your supplies, but still..."

Snape looked on curiously as the boy unwrapped a wad of seaweed leaves with a handful of small orange berries tossed in with them. Trent selected one of the large, thin leaves and a couple of berries, squishing the berries onto the leaf and spreading the juices evenly. "Those berries have no medicinal uses..." He observed.

"I beg to differ. They have the rare property of being able to retain their moisture for days. That's important. Keeping that nasty little booboo wet will make it heal faster." He said, draping the leaf, moist side down, on Snape's arm.

"He's right." Emory observed, "We see stings like that on a pretty regular basis down here." He watched what Trent was doing for a minute, then said, "Listen, I am really sorry about this... I'll be sure to have them note in the records not to test you again. I'll messenger a letter over as soon as I get back to the office that will clear you. If you get stopped for a random check just show it to them and they'll let you pass."

"That would be greatly appreciated." Snape said with a little nod.

Emory sighed, "Well, looks like I've done more than enough damage here," He said ruefully, "Think I'll be getting along back to the office. You'll have that letter within the hour."

"Thank you." Snape replied.

Emory gave him a little smirk, "Just forget this happened if we meet up at a family get-together sometime and we'll call it even."

Snape nodded and the man took his leave.

"So... um... how do you know bout those things?" Hermione asked Trent. She'd thought they were magical creatures. Why else would Snape have gathered them? In fact, what was Trent even still doing here?

"He's a wizard." Draco said distractedly, "He's been helping us in the greenhouse since we were shorthanded." He added, glancing at her pointedly.

Hermione's eyes went wide and darted over to Trent, who just smirked. Then she glanced back at Squire. "And... um..." She shifted a bit closer to Snape, "Who's that? Blaise?"

Snape gave a little snort. "Blaise is still sleeping it off. That is Squire, my cousin. I called him after we got into port the other day. He decided to stop by and see me. Well, probably more to see my _beach_ really."

Squire chuckled. "You know I would have wandered back in to see you eventually, Sev. I just saw that surf as I was driving in and had to give it a go!"

She glanced between them before letting her eyes settle on Squire, looking him over incredulously, "Your _really_ Squire?" She knew Snape's appearance had been based on a real person, but it was just so disorienting actually meeting that person face to face, especially after... erm... how _much_ of him she'd seen...

"Really really!" Squire said with a chuckle. "If you don't believe me, I'm sure there's a spare room around here somewhere we can go and I'll let you give me a full body authenticity check." He added with a wicked smirk.

Hermione blushed bright red. "Oh... um... I believe you." She said quickly. After that, she pretended to be extremely interested in watching what Trent was doing. He'd finished covering the rest of the red patch with the leaves, then took the remaining berries in the palm of his hand and crushed them, carefully coating the backs of the leaves as well. She watched as he placed the remaining leaves in another layer before finally pulling out a roll of some kind of elastic looking light brown cloth and carefully bandaging the whole thing. When he was done, it looked neat and well done... and surprisingly flat after all he'd put on it. It looked like Snape simply had a brown sleeve.

"I don't want this budging for at least two days! It's ok if you get it wet, just don't expect it to dry too quickly if you do. The ones on your back should be ok with just the regular ointment. It's when you have large patches like this that you run into problems." Trent concluded as he scrubbed his hands on his trousers, looking his handiwork over.

"Thank you very much." Snape said sincerely, carefully feeling the bandage.

"No prob. Unfortunately, I gotta work at the shop starting tomorrow, but until then, I'm pretty hard to get rid of." Trent said with a smirk.

"Your help has already been invaluable." Snape said appreciatively.

"Hey that's what I'm here for! Well, other than getting laid." He leaned closer and dropped his voice, "Speaking of which, is there any chance he's gay?" He asked with a grin, nodding towards Squire, "Bi-curious at the very least?"

A little smirk flitted across Squire's lips, but he gave no other indication he'd heard, choosing instead to pretend to be oblivious.

Snape let out a little amused breath, "I'm really not the one to ask on that particular point." He glanced over, spotting Winston entering and quickly tugged his shirt back down.

"Hey, I wasn't done!" Squire said, pulling it right back up. Draco held it to make sure he didn't do it again.

Snape let out a belabored sigh as Winston strode over. The elf folded his arms over his chest and glared at him irritably, "Something you neglected to tell me?" He grumbled sarcastically.

Snape dropped his head and let out a piteous groan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblique looked at the clock as it began chiming the hour. She sighed, knowing that she should really get going to dinner. She was almost through with her letter from her pen-pal who lived in Hong Kong, but the woman was very long-winded and it'd probably take her a further ten minutes or so to finish. She loved her sense of humor, even though she sometimes had a bit of a hard time figuring out what she was saying. She knew the basic language, but the local dialect and rather imaginative slang often threw her. She often wondered how her admittedly very by-the-book wording looked to her friend.

She resolutely pulled herself away from her reading long enough to pull on a robe, then snatched it back up. Hopefully if she walked slow she could finish it along the way. She headed out, opening her door... and very nearly ran headlong into two rather ponderous crates stacked one on top of the next right in front of her door!

"Whoa there! Sorry about that." Derik said, setting a smaller box on top of the first two. "You had a delivery and I just thought I'd save you the trip since I was there and all..." He said, blushing slightly and looking a bit self-conscious.

"Oh..." She said in surprise, tucking her letter away and shifting up to see the mailing label on the crate before her. It did indeed read 'Professor Olivia Oblique, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. "Well thank you. That was very considerate of you."

"Would you like a hand getting them in? They're a mite bulky."

"Oh... well..." She said hesitantly. They did look rather ponderous, but it would hardly be appropriate...

He grabbed the smallest box back up before she even answered, his wand levitating the crate beneath it. "Can you manage the third one on your own?"

Oh bloody Hell! He was just helping her out with some packages! "I think I can manage." She said, pulling out her wand and levitating it. It almost seemed to weigh on her wand a bit. It must be really heavy! She carefully levitated it to the door, but found it was wider than the door frame. She eyed it for a moment.

"You could probably tip it on its side a bit. It doesn't say fragile, and they've got good seals on them." Derik suggested.

Well, that did seem to be the best idea. She didn't want to use an Accommodation spell on it to make it squeeze through without knowing what was in it. Some things just didn't take kindly to squeezing! She rotated it slowly, watching to make sure the lid didn't give. There was a series of heavy thumps against the side as the contents shifted, but the crate held. She got it through, then let it straighten back up, floating it over and setting it down near her coffee table.

She looked it over curiously, searching it for indicators of who'd sent it or what it might be while Derik maneuvered the other large box through. "Oops. Sorry." He said contritely as the smaller box he was carrying bumped the door in passing. The door went back and lightly bumped the wall behind it, then bounced back the other way. He quickly got out of its way and it closed behind him.

She watched this, then looked up, spotting the little smirk on his face. "If I'm supposed to believe that was accidental, you're going to have to work on your poker face. You shouldn't be in here and you know it."

"All the more reason to close the door before someone happens by and sees me in here." He said unabashedly as he settled the large box beside its mate. "Where you want this one?"

She looked around, "Go ahead and put it on the coffee table. It looks small enough."

Derik dutifully circled around, depositing the box in the indicated spot. He straightened up and looked over to where she was crouching beside one of the crates, trying to open it. She looked up after a moment and he quickly averted his eyes from where they'd come to rest on the cleavage that was quite readily apparent from that angle. He could feel his cheeks burning again. Why did he always feel so completely awkward around her?

"You should probably get going to dinner." She said with a smirk, obviously having caught the direction of his gaze.

"I'm not really hungry... but I mean I can leave if you want me to..." He started edging towards the door, but paused when he came up beside her. "Do you know how to open those?"

"I think I can manage. I'll get a bloody pry bar if necessary." She said, searching again for any hidden latches or locks. There didn't seem to be anything of the sort. There were nails as usual along the edges of the box to hold it together, but the lid looked like it was merely set on top. There were no nails, hinges or other indicators of attachments, yet it was staying attached right nicely.

"A pry bar wouldn't work on those. Haven't you ever gotten certified packages before?" He asked with an edge of amusement.

"Certified?" She asked, looking up at him with genuine bewilderment on her face.

"Ya... just go get a quill and some ink."

She furrowed her brow but got up and did as requested. She brought them back and held them out to him.

Derik chuckled, "Those won't do me any good. They aren't addressed to me. Just sign each packing slip here." He said, leaning down and indicating a little line near the bottom right corner of the label.

She was still a bit dubious, but it was worth a try. She dipped the quill in the ink and signed the line. As soon as she pulled her hand away, a shimmer went through the letters and a two by four inch section surrounding the signature simply disappeared. She stared at it for a moment, then looked over at him. "What happened?"

He grinned, "The signature goes back to the one who sent it of course. That way they know it was received."

"And now how am I to open it?"

He simply bumped it with his knee and the lid slid over loosely an inch.

"Well then." She said, grinning and setting aside the quill and ink. He helped her remove the ponderous lid, then carried it over to lean against a spare patch of wall while she brushed aside the straw-like packing. She let out a little gasp. "Books!" She said in wonder, starting to pull them out. There were books of every type, size and color, the only commonality being that they all appeared to be either about or written in foreign languages. "I've never seen so many different languages all in one place!" She said, still digging, though half the crate's contents had already been stacked around her. She paused, sitting back and looking at one more closely. She opened it up, then ran her fingers gingerly over the delicate glyphs. "I've only ever seen this engraved in artifacts... I never imagined there was a book written in this language still in existence!"

"Maybe that's the last one. Who knows?" Derik offered, grinning at her avid enthusiasm.

"But who would have sent these... and why to me?" She asked, gazing over the gathered treasure trove of books.

Derik shrugged, "Maybe there's a letter in one of the other boxes." He suggested.

She carefully set the ancient tome on the coffee table for safe keeping, then got up and grabbed up the quill. She went over, signing the next big crate, then let him take the lid, setting it over with the other. She was ecstatic to see that this crate was also full to capacity with books, but there was still no note. She had to pull herself away before she got lost amongst those wonderful volumes, forcing herself over to the last crate sitting on her coffee table. She signed that one as well, taking the lid off and setting it aside. And there it was. A small white envelope was sitting there staring up at her innocently. She picked it up, then looked beneath it. There was no packing material in this one, just some kind of burgundy colored cloth. She felt it curiously. It was thick, soft and warm. She shifted it up and saw that this crate too contained books, though they were nestled in what appeared to be a blanket of some kind. She sat back on the couch, opening the letter. It was written in French. The dialect was a bit archaic, but she was able to read it easily enough.

_Dear Professor Oblique,  
__I hope this letter finds you well. I heard what wonders you were doing for the languages department and I felt I must encourage it.  
Too many old tongues have gotten lost due to an unfortunate trend of waning interest in the youth of today. That you have managed  
to revive that interest in so many is very encouraging, and I do hope you will continue your good work well into the future. I am hoping  
that you will find these books useful. Many are rare, and a few may even be one of a kind, I am not sure. I trust you will keep them well,  
or share them as you see fit._

She furrowed her brow. It was signed only "An admirer of your work". She couldn't imagine who would have heard of her outside the school. Ancient languages wasn't exactly a hot topic of discussion in modern society.

She glanced over, realizing that she still had company, but Derik was leafing through one of the books with obvious interest. She watched him a moment, but from the way his eyes were traveling along the page, he actually appeared to be reading. She still couldn't figure out why he hadn't popped up in her class yet. He'd written her a letter in Gaelic, and the book he appeared to be reading now was written in Egyptian Hieroglyphics. He obviously knew at least a couple of old languages already. Where could he have learned them if not in a class such as hers? Perhaps he learned them at whatever other school he'd gone to for a couple of years, but if so, why hadn't he signed up for her class when he got back?

She could feel her curiosity over what might have happened to cause the change in schools resurfacing. She tried to distract herself when she found herself staring at him contemplatively. She carefully pulled the books out, stacking them on the coffee table. There was something different about the books in this box. They were more... well uniform was the only way she could think to describe it. She noticed a small mark at the bottom of the spine of one as she looked it over. It looked like a very simplified family crest, though not one she was familiar with. Looking over the others she'd already pulled out, she saw they each had such a mark. Usually at the very bottom of the spine, but higher up if necessary to avoid the text. She finished pulling out the rest of the books and found that every last one of them in this box bore the mark. She certainly didn't remember that from the other boxes. Surely she would have noticed such a thing? She glanced over at one of the stacks she'd left on the floor that had the spines facing her. There didn't appear to be any such marks on any of those. She pulled out the burgundy cloth, but the crate was empty. She opened up the cloth and looked it over. It was a lap blanket, and a rather nice one at that. She folded it roughly and set it on the couch beside her. It wasn't until then that she realized that the blanket matched the color of her upholstery almost perfectly. Now how would whomever sent these know what her upholstery looked like? It _could_ be coincidence, but they matched a bit too well for that.

She furrowed her brow, digging in one of her robe pockets and pulling out a little slip of parchment. She compared it to the letter suspiciously. She set them aside and picked up a book, leafing through it. When she got to the end, she looked up at Derik. "Biddles?"

Derik looked over curiously. "Hmm?"

"That's your last name, isn't it?"

Derik's cheeks flushed a bit as he realized he'd never mentioned his last name to her. Had she heard something about him? Or had one of the others merely mentioned it in the Hospital wing the other day? "Um... ya..." he said warily.

"So, is Erik Biddles your father then?"

That surprised him a bit. She certainly wasn't old enough to have known his father. "Ya... My mother has a painfully unimaginative, 'add a consonant and be done with it' method of coming up with baby names. How did you know that?"

"Does he know you've been pilfering his library?" She asked, turning the book in her hands so he could see the inside back cover. She stroked her finger over the bottom of the page, and the words "Personal Library of Erik Biddles" shimmered into being before fading away once more. "Private collectors often mark their books like this so they can lay claim without ruining the esthetics of the page."

Derik blushed brightly. "Didn't know about that..." He muttered contritely. He took a deep breath and sighed it out, "Anyway, He's dead, so don't worry, they're mine to do with as I please."

Her smile faded. "I'm sorry."

He waved it off. "Don't be. He died before I was born. Never even met the guy personally."

She eyed the book in her hands. "Why did you give me these books?"

He gave a little shrug, eyes trained back on the book, though they remained fixed in one place, "A friend of mine was going through a rough time financially and I have a bit of money and wanted to help out, but he wouldn't accept charity. He owns a bookstore, so I figured I'd just buy some of his books instead. I really wasn't in any particular need of books at the moment, but I remembered how much space you had in your shelves, so I figured I might as well give them to you. Those in that little box I got out of the library at home. I've already read them all, so they've been pretty much neglected for years... so I figured I might as well pass them on to someone who'd appreciate them a bit more."

Oblique looked down at the books on the table before her. There had to be at least thirty five of them, and no two appeared to be in the same language. "Just how many languages do you know?"

He shrugged again, looking decidedly embarrassed.

She couldn't believe he could possibly not know how many languages he knew, but then he might simply be trying to impress her by having her think he knew that many. Still, from his demeanor, she could tell she wasn't about to get a straight answer about that from him. She eyed the books again, "Why didn't you say they were from you? Why did you try to give them anonymously?"

He glanced over at her. "Would you have accepted them if I said they were from me?"

"Probably not. In fact, I shouldn't..."

"Can't we just pretend you never figured it out? What am I going to do with this many books? I don't have nearly this much time to invest in reading. My schedule's a bit hectic right now, and it only seems to be getting worse. I swear I'm not about to go telling anyone. Please keep them."

She sighed softly. She knew she really should insist on giving them back... but she so _wanted_ them! She could never acquire such an amazing variety on her own, especially not on her salary. Hogwarts paid reasonably well, but some of these books... She picked up one particularly ancient tome. This one book alone would probably cost her several months salary at least! "Very well. I'll keep them."

He smiled in obvious relief. "Well good, cause the shelves in my flat wouldn't hold near this many more books."

"Your flat? You have your own flat?" She asked in surprise.

He nodded, "Ever since I turned seventeen. That's when my step-father gave me the boot. It's a bit of a long story."

She eyed him curiously. The subject didn't seem to be amongst his favorites. It sounded as if he had a bit of a troubled home life. She wondered if that had anything to do with why he'd been away for years. At length, she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. "If you don't mind my asking..." she asked tentatively, "What happened? I mean with school... why did you have to leave?"

Derik looked up at her, blushing brightly once more. His eyes quickly glued themselves back to the page before him. "I had a bit of a... _problem_..."

She tilted her head slightly. She remained silent, but those dark blue eyes coaxed him on.

He sighed again. "An addiction." He admitted miserably.

"What were you addicted to?" She asked softly when the silence had drawn out for a bit.

"Glimmer." He muttered, his eyes steadfastly fixed on the book though he didn't really see it.

She let out a little gasp, covering her mouth with her fingertips. She lowered them after a moment. "How bad was it?" She asked gently.

"Bad." He sighed. He closed the book and circled around, sitting rather ungracefully on the far end of the couch. He set the book on the stack before him and scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "I started getting the rattle real bad in class... it was Potions class... of course Snape noticed right away... when I couldn't stop shaking I tried to leave... tried to get back to the dorm to get another dose... he went after me and stopped me in the corridor... I went into a full fledged seizure... I don't remember much for a couple of weeks after that... they made me go cold turkey... had to strap me down... they couldn't even get close to me most of the time... my power kept lashing out, trying to get something, _anything_ to ease the pain, but they wouldn't allow it. They didn't realize how long I'd been on it until later or they never would have tried such a radical approach. When I told them, they were quite frankly shocked I survived."

Oblique sat down next to him. "How long were you on it?"

"I told them it started near the middle of first year. Said I'd swiped a bit of it from my step-father's friend while I was home for the Yule holiday, then later found the instructions for making it and made some myself. It's a really complex potion, but I was good enough at potions that they bought it. I mean by the end of first year I _was_ brewing it, so I knew it was possible."

"When did it really start?"

He looked over at her for a long moment before dropping his eyes again. "My first dose was when I was about... I dunno... eight?"

She blinked, "Where does an eight year old get a hold of a highly illegal potion like that?"

He was silent for a rather long moment before answering. "I'm not the one who 'got a hold of it'." He said softly.

"Who gave it to you then?" She prodded softly.

He looked her over appraisingly for a moment. "Swear to me none of this leaves this room."

"I wouldn't tell..." she started.

_"Swear to me!"_ he insisted.

She took a deep breath and sighed it out, then nodded. "Very well. I swear not to tell."

"Evin. My step-father."

"Why?"

"How much do you know about Glimmer?"

She thought about it. "Not very much really. I know it's one of the most illegal 'recreational' potions in the wizarding world because of the extremely high mortality rate... Um... it's often hard to tell if someone is addicted to it unless you catch them partaking in it... that's about it I'm afraid."

He nodded. "It's so hard to tell because even those addicted to it generally go weeks, or even months between doses. When they take a dose, though, it lasts about two days. It messes you up so bad while you're on it that even a complete idiot could tell you were on something. You can't do much more than lay around really. Well, the kind of glimmering effect on the pupils of the eyes that gives the potion its name makes it pretty apparent as well. As to why Evin gave it to me... well he used to get his jollies beating on me on occasion. Work out some frustration, you know? But when I was younger he couldn't do too much... old Henry, the man who lived next door, kept a close eye on me. His wife had died before I was even born and his son James was off at school... I guess he was just lonely. Probably been the first time he'd been alone in a long time. Practically from the moment I could walk proper I started spending more time over there than I did at home. My mum had known Henry and his wife quite well, so she didn't mind, and Evin certainly didn't mind me getting out of his sight. James and I became fast friends when he was home on holidays. It was like having a 'real' family. His best mate from school came to live with them near the end of their schooling, and I admit I was a bit resentful of James' friendship with him at first, but even he grew on me after a while... started to feel like another brother of sorts." He said, trailing off with a faint smile on his lips as he remembered it. Then his expression sobered.

"When I was about eight, Henry died... he and his wife had had James rather late in life, so I suppose it shouldn't have been so shocking. James' new wife moved in and... well they spent a lot of time away from the house, and when they _were_ home... I always felt a bit like a third wheel if you know what I mean... so I was left at Evin's 'mercy'. My mum's ok, but she's rather gullible and besides, she got knocked up and didn't have an easy time of it... most days she couldn't even get out of bed. I wanted a sibling of my own _so bad_... and he kept telling me if I said anything she'd lose the baby and it would be my fault. That was also about the time my powers really started manifesting to protect me, which is why he got the bright idea to drug me. His best mate just 'happened' to come across some Glimmer, so he brought it over and that was that. The bastard got invited back over to join in on the 'fun' whenever Evin was drugging me up too. Glimmer fucks up your powers and leaves you so out of it that you don't even really care if people hurt you. Well, you can't make yourself care enough to stop them at any rate. It messes with your mind... among other things, it confuses pain and pleasure until you can't tell one from the other. After the first couple of times... when I took it, it made me kind of... almost _want_ to be hurt. He saved it for special occasions... since each dose lasts a good couple of days, he had to make sure no one would be around until I'd come out of it and he couldn't do it more than every couple of months or so or I would have gotten hooked..."

"But you got hooked anyway?"

Derik shook his head. "He was a bastard, but a careful one. He first gave it to me, but I'm the one who started my addiction. I never said anything about what they were doing to me, even after my baby brother was born. He kept telling me the Ministry would take me away and I'd never see Kevin again if I did. I stole some of the Glimmer from him... took a little now and then to help me deal with... well, life... not whole doses at first, just little tastes to blur reality a bit. James had a son of his own just a couple of months after Kevin was born." A little smile slipped over his lips. "It was such a beautiful baby. His mother's brilliant green eyes, but the rest was all his father. I can still remember James telling me that I had two little brothers to look after now... when I was with them, I never needed the Glimmer..." Derik sniffled and wiped a bit of moisture roughly from his eye. "Then in one night it all went away. I went over and the house was empty. Later I was told that James and his wife both died and the baby was taken off to live with some relatives... I couldn't handle it. Even with my little brother there... I just..." He shook his head, unable to articulate his reasoning any clearer.

She shifted a bit closer, reaching over and putting her hand over his comfortingly, but he didn't even seem to notice.

He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "By the time I got to Hogwarts I had to have it at least every five or six weeks. I would do my homework right when I got it so it didn't have a chance to build up... took a dose just as soon as I finished my last bit of homework on Friday... come back down by about Sunday night... It's amazing how easy it is to be ignored when you want to be the first couple of years you're at school. By second year it was at least every three weeks, though that changed to every other weekend towards the end of the year... by the end of the summer before third year it had gotten down to about a week and a half, but once I started school I had a set schedule I couldn't afford to deviate from. I didn't feel the need for it yet by Friday, but I knew I couldn't go two weeks between, so I had to take it every weekend. After a while I started feeling the _need_ for it every weekend. Then I started getting shaky by the time I hit Friday. My grades started dropping because I couldn't hold it together long enough to do my homework Friday night, then started skiving off my last class on Friday. It finally crashed down on me that day when I couldn't even get through my Friday morning Potions class."

"What did they do to your step-father?"

Derik sighed. "Nothing."

"Nothing?!?" She said with open shock.

"Like I said, I told them I made it. I did tell them where I got the first couple of doses and the instructions, so his mate is now rotting away in Azkaban at least. Apparently he was actually selling the bloody stuff!"

"Well, I'm glad they stopped him then, but why didn't you tell them what your step-father did to you?"

Derik shifted uncomfortably. "My little brother. Even if they just took my step-father away... I mean the bastard is Kevin's _dad_. I didn't want him growing up with that kind of stigma hanging over him. He doesn't even know. Hopefully he'll never know."

"Stigma? What if your step-father decides to do the same thing to your brother?"

A little smile slipped over Derik's lips. "He won't. He _can't._"

"Why not?" She asked, wondering at the bit of dark amusement in his expression.

"I'd gone through an addiction, so I had to go through some kind of counseling before they'd let me back into school. Since I was a Hogwarts student, Dumbledore was charged with finding the help for me. He introduced me to Father Talbot."

"A _priest?_" She asked, stunned. She'd heard of Muggleborns who held onto their faith, but religion was still rather rare in the wizarding world and she was quite shocked that Dumbledore would have chosen a priest to council him.

"Well... not precisely. He's really just Matthias Talbot, but he lets me call him Father. He even wore the collar for a while in the beginning, but only for me because it seemed to make me feel more at ease around him. He's actually just a 'spiritual advisor' really. He covers a wide variety of faiths, but isn't actually ordained or anything. He helped me a lot. When he finally got me to admit the full extent of what had happened to me... he... well he cursed my step-father."

Her eyes widened. "Is that common practice?" She asked dubiously.

"No, and in fact Evin tried to bring him up on charges for it, but he dropped the charges when I threatened to tell the Ministry what he'd done." Derik said, grin now firmly in place.

"So did he break the curse?"

"No. I don't think it's breakable, which is good, because it's the only way I feel even halfway safe leaving Kevin anywhere near him! I left home just as soon as I legally could, as I've mentioned. Well, not that it was entirely _voluntary_ on my part, but I wanted out anyway. I bought a building in London and I have a flat in it. Matthias just moved in downstairs actually. See Evin did manage to convince someone in the Ministry to declare Matthias' little spiritual counseling practice 'obsolete' and the bastards gave him his walking papers, then turned his church into bloody office space! He even managed to get him black listed so he can't even find any proper employment. Then of course he got evicted. I tried to pay the rent for him, but the landlord refused. He said he didn't want 'his type' living there. Seems he was more willing to listen to lies than take into account the decade that Matthias had lived there peacefully." Derik said, his face clouding with anger for a moment, then he sighed. "Could have been worse though. I have my inheritance, so Matthias has a place to live and now he can help people without all of those bloody Ministry guidelines! For the best I guess. He was resistent to the idea, but I think he's beginning to see this as a blessing in disguise really. I mean he's always been a very mellow, accepting bloke, so he'll adapt." He suddenly grinned, "Oh, it was bloody brilliant! Evin once tried to get the healers at St. Mungo's to help him break the curse, but they turned him down flat. They said there should never be any reason why a good, law-abiding man would ever _trigger_ the curse, so he shouldn't need it removed. They told him if he ever sets it off, he's free to come back and they will be happy to deliver him to the authorities." He said, snickering.

"What does the curse do then?"

"Well nothing so long as he's good. If he's not though... well Matthias told me it would make his hampton feel like it was burning off if he ever even _thought_ about..." He trailed off, his amusement suddenly gone as his cheeks tinged pink and his eyes dropped. "You know, you're right... I should probably get going."

She put her hand on his arm as he shifted forward to rise. He settled back down, but steadfastly refused to look at her. "What he did to you..." She said gently, "It wasn't just beating, was it?"

He sat there, staring at a spot on the table before him for quite a while before giving his head a barely perceptible shake. He couldn't seem to stop the tears that blurred his eyes. No one but Matthias had ever gotten him to admit to that, and that had taken nearly a year of coaxing. What was this woman doing to him?

She couldn't stand that deeply tormented look in his eyes. She reached over, pulling him into her embrace. He rested his head against her shoulder, but didn't even seem to really register the change in position, obviously lost in dark memories. She stroked his hair soothingly, "It's ok." She whispered softly, "You can tell me anything you like. I swear I'll never tell another living soul."

He just sat there silently for a long time. He hated how weak he was being. He could feel tears slipping down his cheeks and knew they were probably making quite a wet patch on her dress... but he couldn't seem to stop them. He hadn't thought about what had happened to him in his youth in years, but it all came rushing back to him now. He was afraid of what she must think of him, but he was too wound up in his own thoughts and emotions to hear any of hers.

"It was only his friend at first." He said, his soft voice surprising even him. Why on earth was he telling her this? Still, he had this unreasoning urge to tell her. She already knew the worst part. He felt like he had to make her understand. It made it a lot easier that he didn't have to look her in the face... "They always took turns beating me. Evin would go first because his friend could control himself better. He knew the limits better and was careful not to cross them. They couldn't take me to the hospital in that state, and they couldn't leave scars without risking discovery. Evin would leave when he was done and his friend would beat me a bit more, then patch me up and leave me there to finish sleeping off the effects of the drug. Shortly after James and his wife died... when he was having his turn... he waited until Evin was gone... but when he touched me that time it was different. I may have been young, but I knew enough to have an idea what he was up to... but I couldn't stop him... I couldn't get away..." He let out a little shuddering breath and pressed his face into her shoulder as he fought off the memories. She just held him tighter.

It was a good several minutes before he'd fought his emotions down enough to go on. "It went like that the next time as well... then the time after that, Evin came back to fetch something he'd left and saw what his friend was doing. He was mad at first... but then he found out it wasn't the first time. He found out I hadn't told anyone."

He could feel her curiosity at that... at why he'd never told. It was so strong it bled through his own rather turbulent emotions. She kept her silence, not wanting to press him in his current state, but he indulged her curiosity nonetheless. "I never told because... well... after James died... maybe it was just the drugs... but I felt like I _deserved_ the pain they gave me. I don't know why. It felt like I was being punished by... I don't know... life... God... Everything I loved was slowly being stripped away. All I had left was my mother and my little brother... I guess, in some twisted kid logic kind of way I thought if I let them do this to me... whatever was bent on destroying my life would be content and wouldn't take the last two people I loved away..."

She let out a little pained breath and held him a bit tighter, once again stroking his hair.

"Evin just watched him that first time... After that... when I still hadn't told... well he still beat on me, but he started following his friend's example as well. They kept that up until I went off to school... then a couple of times the summer after my first year... if Snape hadn't have caught me in second year... I don't know how long he would have kept it up. When the addiction had gotten so bad towards the end... I was so terrified... I'd finally broken down and written Evin... admitted I'd become hooked... I was almost to the end of the school year... he was getting together the paperwork to have me home schooled so no one would find out. It was to be my last year at Hogwarts... All I had to do was keep it together until the summer holiday... You have no idea how... _grateful_ I was that Snape caught me..."

She rocked him gently as he broke down into pained sobs. "It's ok..." She murmured softly, though there were tears down her own cheeks by now as well, "Everything's going to be alright now. It's over. No one is going to hurt you anymore."

He just held her as his mind drifted back to his current situation. Cornfoot... the Dark Lord... all those Death Eaters and Aurors who might turn on him at any moment. Try as he might, he couldn't make himself believe her... couldn't make himself believe that everything would be alright. Everything was far too fucked up to turn out well. It was almost enough to make him long for the mindless bliss of Glimmer. Still... it felt good to just close his eyes and feel her arms around him and try to pretend she could be right...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione sighed sadly as she flipped through the old journal, pulling out a couple of loose pages to examine. The explicit detail of the Incubi and their habits did nothing but worsen her frustration at the moment. She gave up and pulled over her pack, opening it up and looking for something else to occupy herself with. Squire had decided to spend the night. Unfortunately, he seemed quite taken with her. The fact that he'd caught her looking at him several times that afternoon had probably only exacerbated the situation. She hadn't _meant_ to stare, but it had just kind of happened a couple times. Not that it was _him_ she was thinking about at the time, but he didn't know that and she couldn't exactly _tell_ him. He'd taken the seat beside her at dinner and his hand had 'accidentally' brushed over her thigh several times during the meal. To make things worse, he'd mentioned he'd like to 'get to know her a bit better' softly in passing as they were helping clear the dinner table. She desperately wanted to go to Snape and spend the night in his arms... but she was afraid she'd get caught if she did. It was so very frustrating!!!

She paused in her search as she came across the box of chocolates. She'd almost forgotten she had them! Well, she was depressed and frustrated... sounded like a good time to give them a try! She pulled them out and untied the ribbon, opening it. She breathed deeply. The scent was heavenly! She looked them over for a moment before selecting a piece. She took a bite and her eyes drifted shut. They were right! These were pure bliss! Ok, she probably wasn't getting _quite_ the same reaction as they were, but this was easily the best chocolate she'd ever tasted! She finished the piece, forgetting all about the journal. She picked up a little disc shaped one and took a little nip off the edge of it. She closed her eyes again blissfully. It had a hint of peppermint. She loved chocolate with mint! She took little nips, savoring each little piece.

"Oh you're such a _tease!"_ a voice sighed from right beside her.

She opened her eyes and smirked, not overly surprised to find Freya draped across the bed on 'his' back beside her, staring up at the chocolate at her lips longingly. She placed the remaining bit of chocolate in her mouth and watched his envious gaze while she relished it. "Isn't Goyle stuffing you full of enough chocolate to keep you content?" She asked with amusement.

Freya sighed dramatically, "I had to have him cut back on my supply. It's being rationed."

"Rationed?"

Freya chuckled. "You saw what it does to us... and do you really think news of the shop wouldn't get back to others of my kind? We've had to determine how much chocolate she can make before she starts running low on magic, factoring in what they sell to regular customers, then they set up a schedule, only letting about twenty of us visit there per day and setting a limit on how much each can get. Since I was among the ones who 'discovered' the place and Gregory had already started the regular shipments they're allowing me to continue that, but other than that... well, it will take about eight months or so to get through just the ones who have signed up already! And that's just each one getting a single visit! We can only have one visit scheduled at a time in order to give others a chance as well. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get even one of my kind to do anything on a _schedule?!?_ But for something like that, they're willing."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, I'd say they don't have to worry about going out of business any time soon..."

Freya flinched, "Don't even suggest such an atrocity!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you." Hermione said mirthfully. She noted the way his eyes were tracking her fingers as she lifted another chocolate. She started to reach over with it, but then paused. "You're not going to get all strung out on chocolate and molest me if I give you some of this, are you?"

"Never." He replied immediately, though his eyes were fixed on the chocolate, "My kind don't to that kind of thing. If we have sex with someone, they _wanted_ it, whether they will admit that later or not. Read the journal. He mentions that fact a number of times.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "How do you know what the journal says?"

His eyes flicked to her and he actually blushed a bit. "Because I've been sneaking in here and reading it. It's not like you were using the room, let alone the journal..."

"Ah..." She said. Well, he hadn't taken it or anything, and she _had_ told him she would let him read it. "Ok." She said, lowering the chocolate. She was just planning on dropping it into his mouth, but he shifted his head up eagerly, his mouth engulfing the chocolate, his tongue darting across her fingertips and licking the chocolate residue from them before he let his head drop back down. Whether he intended it or not, the light brush of his tongue had sent a brilliant tingle through her. She watched the near orgasmic bliss on his face as he slowly chewed the morsel. She glanced down, noting with amusement the way his tail was undulating with pleasure... and tried not to notice the fact that he'd forgotten clothes. 'He' was currently without external genitalia in this default neuter form, but it was still a bit disconcerting.

Freya sighed and rolled onto his side facing her once he'd finished, curling up contentedly as he looked her over. "So... speaking of that... what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be shagging your precious professor right about now?"

She sighed piteously. "I would _love_ to... unfortunately his cousin is visiting and seems to like me... and I'm pretty sure he's planning on stopping by my room tonight."

Freya glanced over in the direction of the room Squire was staying in as if he could see him. He nodded contemplatively. "Hot, horny and definitely planning a visit." He said agreeably before looking back at her, "But Snape wants you more, and boys that age are fickle, so why would you want to trade him in for the teenager?"

"I don't!" Hermione said indignantly, "I don't want Squire! I'm just afraid he'll come looking for me, and if my room is empty, it could definitely raise some questions! Hell, he might even go to Snape's room to tell him I'm missing, and I don't even want to contemplate what would happen if he found me there!"

"Ah. And you're letting _that_ keep you from getting laid?" Freya said with a snort. "You know what? Crisis over. Go give Snape a good hard shag for me and stop worrying about the boy next door."

Hermione sighed deeply, "You don't seem to understand! If he walks through that door," She said, gesturing to the door for emphasis, "And finds..." She trailed off as she looked back. She was staring at... _herself!_ Freya now appeared to be her identical twin, all the way down to her blue flannel nightgown. She even had eyelashes and other little details her usual forms lacked.

"Good enough?" Freya asked, batting her brown eyes at her and flipping her frizzy brown hair over her shoulder. "He's taking a shower at the moment. You scamper on across the hall, and don't forget the silencing spell and lock the bloody door if you're worried about someone wandering in there! I'll play your doppelganger, and when the hormonal teen comes along I'll deal with him. Leave the rest of those chocolates and I will give you my oath that I will stay until you return tomorrow morning. Deal?"

"You'd really do that?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Demons _never_ break oaths." Freya replied seriously.

Hermione bit her lip, glancing at the door contemplatively. She took a deep breath and sighed it out. She knew it was risky trusting this creature... but then again, she so _desperately_ wanted to go to Snape. At length she gave a nod. "Ok. Deal." She said, hopping up and hurrying to the door. "I'll see you in the morning." She called back in a hushed voice before hurrying out.

"Have fun!" Freya said as the door quietly shut. She pulled the box of chocolates over, looking it over hungrily. "I know _I_ will..." She muttered to herself, selecting a piece.

All too soon the small box was empty. She sighed, licking the last little crumbs of the precious chocolate from the box, then dropped it over into the rubbish bin beside the bed. She draped herself across the bed, basking in the pleasure of the little chocolate feast she'd just had, saddened by its end. She perked up after a moment, rolling over and carefully putting the loose slips of paper back into the journal, then closed it and tucked it away safely. That done, she got up and walked to the door. There was a light tap just as she reached it.

Squire looked up, obviously surprised by how quickly she'd answered. "Um..." He said, quickly trying to recover, "I was just wondering if you'd like to talk some... get to know each other better, that kind of thing..." He said with a warm smile.

She contemplated it for just a moment, then replied, "No." rather bluntly.

He looked a bit crestfallen. "Oh." He said in a dejected tone.

"What took you so bloody long to get here?" She asked, reaching over and hooking her fingers in one of the belt loops on the front of his trousers and pulling him into the room.

"_Oh_..." He said, a smile springing to his lips as she closed the door behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik slowly stirred. He felt drained... but oddly secure. He hadn't cried like that in... well, he couldn't really remember ever crying like that to be honest. Even after Henry had died and he'd lost the closest thing to a father he'd ever really had... he hadn't cried much... just more laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and hurting to his very core... but few tears had come. He'd felt a bit guilty about that at the time, but his body simply wouldn't comply. He had just felt too dead inside... like his last link to the world had been severed and he'd been set adrift.

As he became more aware, he felt the stir of embarrassment over his loss of composure set in. He could feel fingers slowly, almost absently stroking his hair, and his head was resting on something warm and pliant. He blinked his eyes open and saw the coffee table before him. He suddenly realized his head was resting on her lap! He struggled up, his cheeks flushing brightly.

Oblique closed the book she'd been reading and set it aside. There was a bit of an awkward pause after that as they looked at each other.

"What time is it?" He asked at length.

She glanced over at a clock sitting on one of her shelves. "A bit after nine. Sorry... I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I barely even know you. I don't know why I told you all of that."

"Maybe you just needed to tell someone." She offered gently. "I'm here to listen any time you need."

"No one's... ever held me like that before... like a mother would." He admitted softly.

She looked at him in surprise, but he looked completely sincere. "What about your mother? Surely she held you when you were upset?"

He shook his head. "Maybe when I was a baby... but not when I could remember it. She's a good woman... and with Kevin... she was always holding him and was quite affectionate actually... but with me... well... I suspect it had something to do with my father. Something she saw in me always seemed to keep her from getting too close. Matthias held me sometimes... comforted me when I hit low points... I mean I love him like a father... but it's still not quite the same..." His eyes darted up to her, his expression clouding. "He never touched me like that. I'm not gay!"

She blinked in surprise. "I never said..."

"You didn't have to." He said gruffly, his eyes stinging as he quickly got up.

She got up as well, grabbing his arm before he could turn away, "Derik, wait!" She said hurriedly.

He looked into her eyes as she turned him towards her... and before he knew what was happening, he found himself kissing her. An overwhelming rush of desire went through him at the feel of those lips. She only fought it for the briefest moment before her struggling ceased. He pulled her up against him, devouring her lips as a raw lust he hadn't felt since he was a teenager filled him. All poise and refinement left him as he picked her up a bit and hunkered them both down onto the couch. It was a bit awkward for a moment before he managed to shift her around, slipping between her legs and grinding himself up against her.

She let out a little moan at the feel of it, but managed to break her lips away, "We can't!" She gasped desperately.

"I'm of age... I'm not your student... there's nothing wrong with this..." He panted, not letting up on her.

"But still..." She managed, though she looked as if she was having to force herself to object.

He shifted up a bit, looking down into her eyes. "Please, Professor Oblique... I've never felt like this... never wanted someone this bad... I'll never tell... _please_..." He pleaded desperately.

She let out a piteous sound, but didn't stop him when he shifted up further, pushed her skirt up and pulled off her knickers. She just watched, desire and reluctance warring in her eyes as he freed himself from his trousers. She couldn't bring herself to object further as he shifted back down on top of her. She let out a little cry as he thrust into her. He let out a shuddering moan of pleasure, then quickly pulled her hips closer and started pounding into her. He knew he was being a bit rough, but he couldn't seem to help it. An unbridled lust had filled him and taken over. He was usually a very considerate lover, but right now there was nothing in his mind but slaking his hunger for carnal pleasure. He just let himself go, his mind awash in pleasure and completely oblivious to anything else.

His peak didn't take too terribly long to find him... but when it did, he cried out, burying himself in her. It was bliss unlike anything he'd ever felt. It sent his mind reeling wildly. He clung to her, almost feeling like he might black out. It took him quite a while to come back down. He lay there heavily, panting and trying to gather himself. When reality started coming back to him, his cheeks flushed. "I'm so sorry..." He panted, "I... I don't know what came over me..."

"Not your fault... I should have stopped you." She panted, her head spinning. She put her hand over her eyes. What was she to do? She'd had sex with a bloody student! What if Dumbledore found out? What if _McGonagall_ found out?!? Oh she would never hear the end of this, of that she was sure! How could she have let this happen? And why did it have to have felt so bloody _good?_ She hadn't had sex like that since she was a teenager!

"I'm not sure you could have." He muttered morosely. He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Would it be wrong of me to admit that that was just about the best sex I've ever had?"

She couldn't help but let out a little amused laugh, letting her hand slip off of her eyes. "Have you even had very much?"

He shifted up a bit, looking down at her with a highly amused look on his face. "I've had a fair bit." He said simply. He took another deep breath, looking her over affectionately, "Just not like that... it felt like... like it was my first time... well like my first time should have felt anyway. Even when it really was my first time with a girl... well I've always just done whatever the girl wanted me to do. With you... I just let my body do as it pleased... it was very... _liberating_..." he said with a soft smile.

A little smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, but she quickly banished it. She shouldn't be encouraging him. They had to get up and cleaned up and get him back to his dormitory before anyone noticed him missing and started asking questions. "We should really get up." She said gently.

"Right." he said, shifting up.

She shivered, biting her lip and shutting her eyes as she felt him slip out of her.

"Let me help you with that." He said softly.

Her eyes sprang open as she felt him untying the sash at her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you out of these clothes. I want to try that naked. I'd kind of prefer the bed as well. This couch is nice, but it isn't exactly roomy."

She grabbed the sash, but he just got off the couch and switched to disrobing himself instead. She tried to object, but that was rather difficult to do while he was pulling off his clothes... the body beneath he was revealing was just as beautiful as she imagined it would be. "You should really be getting to bed." She finally forced herself to say.

"That's the plan." He said with a wicked grin, kicking off his shoes and finishing removing his trousers.

"I meant your _own_ bed." She said, feeling a bit flustered. She couldn't seem to pull her eyes off of him. She was a bit surprised when she spotted the small tattoo of a pure black, highly stylized cross with wispy lines flowing freely around it just below his navel. As shocking as that was, even that didn't keep her eyes from drifting a bit further down. She bit her lip, trying to stifle a little sigh of longing.

"Yes, well I'm afraid it's a bit late for me to be wandering the halls without risking Filch finding me... and I'd rather not have to explain myself. Can't I just crash here for the night and slip out in the morning?"

That sounded amazing... but propriety was trying valiantly to reassert itself in her mind. "I'm not sure that would be... um..." She found it suddenly very hard to remember what she was trying to say as he settled himself back down on top of her, now completely naked.

"We already had sex..." He said softly, "Whatever 'damage' you feel that might have caused is already done. Nothing's going to change that. Why not just forget about propriety and everything and _everyone_ else... lets just enjoy ourselves tonight and worry about any consequences tomorrow..." he said, starting to kiss her neck affectionately.

Why did he have to be so bloody convincing? She just sighed, giving in and letting him kiss away her worries.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Just reposted cause I screwed up. Brain fart ;) I called Squire Snape's nephew. They are cousins. The age difference messed with me I think. The title of the chapter is from Latin (forgive me if it is crude as I'm just using online Latin/English translators) and means (very roughly) Novare - to make new, shift or change; Sensus - a feeling, perception or understanding. So, in essence, I felt this chapter contained a lot of changes in fundamental understanding, perceptions or feelings between or about certain people. I just couldn't find a way to say that in English without it looking lame ;) For those of you keeping track, this chapter covered from the wee hours Sunday morning until Sunday evening. Woohoo! Almost an entire day in one chapter! I know, I know... this was a long chapter, and considering how many days there are left between 'now' and the beginning of Flight I shouldn't get overly excited on the subject, but it gets frustrating when I realize I have a couple of chapters all in one day! Ok, Sunday night will bleed over into the next chapter a bit, but still, it's progress. I'm just glad I finally finished this chapter. It was rather hard won! Summers aren't really good writing times for me. All of the stress over the greatly elevated cost of childcare (especially when I could hardly afford the REGULAR costs), working overtime in a vain attempt to pay for said childcare costs, worrying about this, that, the other thing, camp, forgetting to sign up for something or... argh! Just all of it. On top of that, I kept thinking I was done, then remembering things I needed to add in. I'm sure I'll think of other stuff I missed later and that'll suck, but this is already much longer than average (even for me!) so I decided 'screw it!' and posted it. The whole Freya scene was a last minute inspiration. It's funny what ends up happening sometimes. I hadn't planned much of that and what led up to it, but it just happened while I was writing. That should be interesting to resolve in the morning... I know I could have developed Squire more, and you will obviously see him at least a bit more, but (at least at the moment) I don't plan on him being a very important character. Sorry.

Upon further investigation on the Harry Potter Lexicon, I realize that, yes, certain things in this chapter _do_ conflict a bit with canon. For instance, it is believed (though not officially confirmed) that James' parent both died after he graduated, but before he himself died (they died of natural causes of course). This appears to be confirmed by the fact that when Sirius moved in with them at the age of sixteen, he said he was openly taken in by "his parents", indicating both were still alive at that point at the very least, and treated him as a 'second son'. I had already written that bit about Derik's past when I found that out, but I have chosen not to rewrite it. I like it better the way it is. I didn't want Derik to have had a second 'mother figure'. Besides, being alone would make 'Henry' more likely to kind of take Derik in and look after him. Ok, I made up grandpa Potter's name. I didn't want to, but he needed one and J.K. didn't provide one. I decided against calling him Harry, though it's quite possible James would have named his son after his own father. Then again, perhaps in that family they come up a new name for the first name, then give the son their own name for a middle name (ex: Henry (?) Potter named his son James Henry Potter, who named _his_ son Harry James Potter. They never did specify Jame's middle name). (shrug) At any rate, that's what I went with. Oh, it also says that Snape is not a pure blood wizard, and that his father was a Muggle! This was certainly news to me! Must be something in the part of HBP that I haven't read yet. (I stopped reading it when told what was to happen at the end. Now you see why you should never guess my 'surprises' in reviews... if there is no real surprise, I lose all motivation to continue). Well, I'd say any of you who are displeased with my saying he has any link with America should at least be glad I made him a pureblood. (Thinking about it, perhaps his abusive Muggle father gave Snape a dislike of Muggles and is what made Snape fit in to Slytherin House despite not being pureblood) Surprisingly, I now also strongly suspect that the reasoning I have for Snape's deep seated hatred of James and his resentment for Harry is actually correct! Well, not far off mark at the very least. Don't bother digging back through what I've written for what that reason is, as I haven't actually put it in the story yet. I planned to do that near the end of PreFlight. When Hermione asked him before, he just brushed it off and refused to answer other than to say he wasn't petty enough to hold a grudge that long over simply incurring an unjustified Wizard's debt. He said it ran much deeper and predated that incident. Anyhow, I'm rambling, so it's time to shut up. :)


	42. Tempest

A/N - repost to add one small scene at the very end.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 42  
Tempest

Draco sighed, carefully sealing the last bottle, then looked around. They had done up all but one variety of the seaweed and most of what they'd gotten out of the forest already. In fact, he only spotted three more ingredients that still needed preparation. They were among the least pleasant they had, which is why they were left for last. He had no burning desire to tackle them himself, but they were going back out collecting in the morning and he'd like to finish up what they already had before they got saddled with more. Besides, he still had a good six hours or so to kill before the others would even be thinking about getting up.

He looked over the worktable before him. It was strewn with the remains of the Spinners Hermione had collected, their magic seeking essence extracted and carefully preserved. Why they'd gotten so many when a couple dozen would suffice for this year's classes was beyond him. Well, he could put off the more odious tasks by cleaning up the shells. The shells were thick, tough, fit together seamlessly and they would easily be able to trade them. They were constantly in demand for toy makers, who traditionally filled them with noise makers and such, spelled them together and painted them to make children's spinning tops. They were simple, but entertaining to the children because they had the unique property of returning to the child who released it when spun. Well, magically endowed children at least. They would even chase after the children, should the child move away, until their momentum petered out. He'd even had a couple himself when he'd been very small (before his father had pronounced him too old for childish things... which was further back than he actually remembered really, but he'd seen pictures of himself with them when he was a toddler).

He pulled out his wand as he started separating them up into small enough groups, then used banishing spells on the innards, leaving only the shells behind. He was about half way through the lot when he thought he heard something. He paused, wand poised as he listened. The sound came again. He got up, hurrying over to the door of the greenhouse and opening it. "Shite!" He muttered once he realized what it was. He took off towards the guest house at full speed, only pausing long enough to open the door when he reached it. As soon as he entered, the screams were almost ear-achingly loud. He yanked open the door to Blaise's room and sighed. Blaise was writhing on the floor, the sheet twisted tightly around him. Trent was on the bed, looking frightened and not a little confused (not to mention completely naked. Draco quickly made a point of not looking in his direction). He'd apparently rung one of the bells to summon Winston, as the elf was standing there in his night robe, but Winston was obviously just as clueless as to what could possibly be wrong with the boy.

Draco pushed him out of the way and went over, kneeling down beside Blaise. It took a bit of doing to get a hold of him, but he managed. He pulled him up a bit, wrapping his arms around him to still his thrashing. "Blaise! Calm down!" He said, having to yell to be heard. Blaise's cries lost strength, slowly dying out as his thrashing calmed. "It's me." Draco said softly, "It's ok. He's not here. You're safe."

Blaise took a shuddering breath, wrapping his arms around Draco as he settled into soft sobs punctuated here and there by low keening sounds. His body was trembling, his hair damp with sweat as Draco stroked it soothingly. The sobs slowly died out, the keens falling away and the tension easing out of him. After a few minutes he was just breathing slow and deep.

"He's done. Help me get him back up on the bed." Draco whispered.

Winston came over and they gently heaved him back up onto the bed beside Trent.

"What the fuck was that?" Trent asked in a low voice, looking Blaise over worriedly.

"His father's a real bastard." Draco said simply.

Trent gently pulled Blaise over against him, wrapping his arms around him. Blaise just settled against him, draping his arm over Trent's side, completely oblivious in the depths of sleep. Trent looked up at Draco. "That happen often?"

Draco shrugged. "We roomed together for a while when we first started at Hogwarts. He did this about... maybe three times a week or so. You'd have to ask Pansy how often it happens nowadays. I had hoped he'd outgrown it, but I guess not. He won't remember a thing by morning. Oh, and you tell him I let him put his arms around me and I'll kick your arse!"

"His dad in jail at least? I mean I'd think it would have to have been something worthy of incarceration to cause this kind of a reaction..." Trent persisted.

Draco snorted. "Our fathers are rich and powerful. Anybody who tries to make people aware of what sadistic bastards they are has a very short career. Sometimes even short _lives_... though of course those were just 'coincidental accidents'. You don't muck about with men like that. You just learn to deal with them."

"So your dad's just as bad as his?" Trent asked incredulously.

Draco folded his arms over his chest. "Please! His father could take pointers from mine."

Trent looked him over for a long moment. "Well, that explains a lot. So do you wake up screaming too?"

"No. Never. Some people are just a bit better at dealing with such things than others." Draco said evenly.

"You have serious repressed emotion issues, you know that right?" Trent said, eyeing him, "Perhaps you should try screaming a bit yourself. Then again, perhaps you don't wake up like that because you never sleep."

"I sleep." Draco said quickly, his eyes darting over to Winston for a split second before he could stop himself as the elf began eyeing him.

"When?" Trent asked wryly. "I was up with you all night the other night and from the look of you, you aren't sleeping once again tonight... not to mention that I've seen the number of containers in that greenhouse with your handwriting on them, and there's no way you could have prepared that much in the time you've been here without working nights as well."

"I'm just fast." Draco muttered, glaring at him. "He won't wake again tonight." He said, nodding towards Blaise, "He sleeps like the dead most of the time. Go back to sleep." He said shortly, turning and making his way back out.

"Draco?" Winston called after him before he could make it all the way through the kitchen.

Draco sighed deeply and came to a halt, his hand resting on the doorknob. For a moment he'd thought he might make it out of the guest house without having to deal with Winston. Why couldn't that prat have kept his bloody mouth shut?

"Where are you going?" Winston asked.

"Just finishing up in the greenhouse." Draco muttered. He didn't bother trying to get underway once more, knowing there was no way Winston would drop the subject so easily.

"You _aren't_ sleeping, are you?"

"I just don't sleep quite as much as they apparently do. I sleep enough." Draco replied gruffly, not bothering to turn.

"Oh really? And you've slept since you arrived here?" Winston asked suspiciously.

"We've been here for days. I would have _had_ to sleep, now wouldn't I?"

"One would think so, yes. So, where exactly did you sleep?"

Draco let out an impatient huff, turning to glare at him. "In my bed in the little room provided for me. Where else would I sleep?" He asked sarcastically.

"I see. Would you mind looking in your room?" Winston asked with a little smile.

Draco shifted over a bit, gazing into the room. "What about it?"

"You will note that the bed is still made. I've been in here every morning and it has always been perfectly made as you see it. Find anything odd about that?" He asked in a pleasant tone.

"No. So I made the bed. So what?"

Winston gave a little snort. "You've never made a bed in your entire life and we both know it, Malfoy." He quickly waved Draco's retort off, "And even if you did manage to master that simple spell that does it for you, might I point out that it is made up in old _military_ fashion. Severus' father was always partial to it, but I greatly doubt it is a standard way to do it. I had assumed you were just sleeping on the couch or something of the like, but in light of the comments made in there, I rather doubt that now."

"Fine then, I slept on the couch. Happy?" Draco said tersely, "Now I have work to do!" He turned back to the door, but then paused, his hand on the doorknob. He felt oddly lightheaded. He tried to brace himself, putting his hand against the door frame, but the world swam around him. He turned and staggered a bit, then felt Winston's shoulder come up against his stomach. He couldn't help but fold over as the elf heaved him up. He was vaguely aware of the world swaying back and forth in time with the soft sounds of the elf's slippers against the floor. There was a pause where he just dangled there, then he was abruptly and unceremoniously flopped out onto a soft surface. He felt his shoes being pulled off and laboriously shifted his head over. Winston's face came a bit blearily into view as the elf pulled a blanket up over him.

"If you make me force the issue again, I'll take you down a damn sight harder, hear?"

Draco wanted to reply scathingly, but already the last bits of consciousness were slipping away. He heard Winston's soft muttering as he shuffled out, little more than 'stubborn brat' clearly distinguishable... then the blackness claimed him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione woke slowly, basking in the lovely breeze that was flowing in through the window... and of course the pleasure of feeling Snape spooned up lovingly behind her. She took a deep breath and sighed it out blissfully. She could _definitely_ get used to this. In fact, though they had spent precious few mornings waking up like this, she already couldn't imagine having to go back to sleeping in her cold single bed in Gryffindor tower and waking up alone every morning. She quickly shied from the subject before her mind could start to dwell on it... and the inescapable fact that she _would_ have to go back to mornings like that, and very soon. Best just to enjoy these stolen moments while she had them.

Of course, that said, she knew she should probably get back to her own room. What would it look like if Squire were to come out of his room for breakfast and find her leaving Snape's room in her nightgown? That would be very awkward to try to explain... and he looked a bit too bright to actually buy anything she came up with anyway. At length she sighed and started carefully shifting around a bit.

Snape stirred, then opened his eyes as she settled on her back looking over at him. A little smile slipped over his lips at the sight of her laying there beside him. "Morning." He said, whisper soft.

She smiled and shifted her head over, kissing him. He let his eyes slide shut once more, his arms pulling her close as he deepened the kiss. She slipped her leg over his and pressed closer, forgetting herself for several long, glorious minutes. At length she had to relent. She shifted her head back slightly, ending the rather glorious snogging session very regretfully.

"I should get back to my room soon." she sighed.

He let out a disappointed breath, but nodded. "That probably would be best."

With much lingering, she did finally manage to get her nightgown back on and to the door. She glanced back, giving him a loving smile before cracking his door open. She carefully scanned the hallway, then slipped out, shutting the door as silently as possible behind her. She tiptoed across the hall and slipped into her room, only allowing herself a tiny sigh of relief once she had the door shut behind her. She glanced over at the bed, then blushed.

Freya (still in the guise of Hermione of course) was sprawled out asleep on the bed... completely naked. Freya stirred and opened her eyes, then grinned broadly at Hermione. She stretched slowly and languidly, reminding Hermione of a contented cat. Hermione couldn't help but watch with fascination. After all, how often did you get to view yourself in the second person without the constraints of using a mirror or the like? Her blush returned a bit as she found herself appreciating how much her body had developed over the past couple of years. At length she had to glance away, her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"I didn't know Accubi slept." Hermione said to distract herself, keeping her voice low (since it would sound mighty odd if someone were to overhear her 'talking to herself'!).

"We don't sleep much, and rarely on your plane... but we do." Freya said, glancing around distractedly.

"You have something against being covered?" Hermione asked, noting the way all the blankets had been shoved haphazardly off the bed, many of the numerous pillows having found their way to the floor as well.

"Covering the body nature gave you is a human habit. I can understand it in the cold or to keep from burning in the sun, but it's lovely here. Why do you persist with this senseless covering up?"

Hermione smirked, "An ancient system of interlaced customs, habits, beliefs and taboos."

"Ah." Freya said blithely, finding a hank of her frizzy hair much more interesting as she twisted it around her finger.

"Well, thanks for covering for me." Hermione said after a long moment.

Freya smirked up at her. "Was that a hint to get out now?"

"No, not really..." Hermione said, blushing once more, "But... well I mean it would be a bit awkward to explain if someone were to walk in right now and see the two of us..."

"Good point. Well then, I should definitely get going!" Freya said, bouncing up and dissipating into mist. "See you around!" Her voice whispered in Hermione's ear as the mist brushed past her, then darted out the open window.

Well she was up, so she might as well get ready for the day. Perhaps she could get down to the greenhouse and help finish up some of those ingredients that were left before breakfast time. She went over to the chair near the end of the bed where she'd set her bag of clothes and started picking through it. It was still rather early, but the sky already looked a bit murky. Perhaps she should wear trousers today...

She started as arms slipped around her waist as someone pressed up against her back and started kissing the side of her neck. Her eyes darted down, one glance at the bold tattoos on the arms telling her exactly who it was.

"Why didn't you join me if you were up? There was plenty of room." Squire whispered suggestively in her ear.

"What the bloody Hell do you think you're doing?" She squeaked, pulling away and twisting around, almost stumbling over the chair in her haste to put some distance between them.

Squire looked at her in surprise... and that's when she noticed that he was wearing nothing but a towel fastened loosely about his waist and his hair was wet.

"What's the matter?" He asked, obviously bewildered.

She glanced back, noting the damp footprints leading from her own bathroom... and only just now realizing that the shirt and trunks laying on the floor weren't hers. She clapped her hand over her mouth. Oh sweet Merlin! It suddenly became blatantly obvious that Freya's idea of 'taking care' of Squire was far different than what she'd expected! Bloody Hell! She knew how her kind think (well a bit anyway) so why hadn't she anticipated this? Why hadn't she thought to simply spell out exactly how she should deal with Squire should he stop by?!? What was she to do now?!?!?

"What?" Squire persisted, starting to look quite concerned.

"You... I mean... last night... we...?" She stammered. She knew there was almost no chance he'd stayed the night there without shagging 'her', but she clung desperately to the vague possibility.

"How could you possibly have forgotten _that?_ What's going on?" he asked, concern entering his voice.

She let out a deep, aching sigh. "I... well, I guess I got betrayed by a box of chocolates..." She muttered darkly, glancing down at the offending box in the waste basket ruefully.

He glanced down at the box, then back up at her. "Did they have something in them?"

"In a manner of speaking..." Hermione said, trying desperately to think of a way to explain this to him... one that didn't hurt him or involve telling him she somewhat regularly hung about with demons (well lately at any rate).

Squire sighed deeply, running his fingers back through his hair. "I thought you seemed a bit... _intense_. I should have known someone had slipped you something. Who would do that though? And why?!?"

Hermione looked at him blankly for a moment, then realized he thought her distracted muttering meant she'd been drugged. Well, it was certainly a better explanation than she could have thought up! She decided to go with it. "I bought those a couple of days before I left school. I'm not getting along with some of my roommates..." She said, trailing off. Well, that was all technically the truth and she hadn't outright falsely accusing anyone.

"So... are you even interested in me at all?" Squire asked a bit sadly.

She bit her bottom lip. She really didn't want to hurt him, as he seemed a rather nice boy... but... at length she gave her head a slight shake. "It has nothing to do with you." She said quickly when she saw the dejected look in his eyes. "I just... I'm kind of seeing someone already. Speaking of which... I would _really_ appreciate it if no one found out about last night..." She said, gazing at him beseechingly.

He gave a deep sigh, "I guess long distance relationships kinda suck anyway."

Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty about the sadness in his voice. She watched him as he gathered up his clothes, then he came over to her. He tucked his clothes under one arm, then reached over with his free hand and pulled her close, giving her an ardent kiss before she could even think to object. She gasped for air as he released her lips.

"I just wanted to say..." He said softly, still holding her close, "Last night... that was about the best night of my _entire life_... and I'm not just saying that." He looked at her sincerely, a little smile on his lips as he released her. "I just wish the girl I spent it with remembered it." He added in a soft, rather melancholy voice.

She just bit her lip, feeling absolutely wretched as he slipped out of her room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblique sighed, turning over as pleasant dreams of childhood memories faded slowly away. She lay there, feeling the sun warm on her skin and feeling blissfully content. She wondered vaguely why she felt so content... and why she still felt so tired even though it was obviously morning. She snuggled up to a pillow, but the movement stirred a little ache between her legs. Her eyes opened, staring unseeingly towards the window as what had happened the night before returned to her.

Oh she was in _so_ much trouble!

She turned over, looking around, but found herself alone. She sat up, looking around the room. No, Derik definitely had not been a dream. The bed was thoroughly tousled, everything had been knocked off of the top of her desk, her dress from the day before lay in an untidy pile on the floor... not to mention that sitting up made the aching in her loins particularly pronounced. It wasn't that he'd been rough with her... they'd just shagged so many times she'd started to chafe a bit. She shivered as she remembered it. He'd been so very energetic and eager to please her... so eager to explore every inch of her... She tried hard to push the memories back down as she felt the desire to find him and give him another go rising in her. Despite his reassurances to the contrary, he'd felt like a virgin. She'd only had a couple of those, but those were the only other lovers she'd had that had been nearly that enthusiastic.

She got up, shivering and grabbing her robe and pulling it on once she left the warmth of the sunshine. She paused, sniffing the air. No wonder she'd been dreaming of her past... there was a scent wafting in that smelled very much like her mother's kitchen in the morning. She tied the belt at her waist and hurried out.

The moment she stepped out of her bedroom she stared with surprise. The crates were gone and her shelves were all filled to capacity with her new treasures. They had even been separated into different languages. Upon closer inspection, she was shocked to see they'd even been _alphabetized!_ Many of the languages had very foreign characters, but every last section that she looked at (that she actually knew the language of that is) was in perfect order. She just stared, rather stunned. There were no spells she knew of that would organize books like this for you (and she was sure Madam Pince would have found such a spell by now if it existed!), and there were _dozens_ of languages... how could he possibly know enough to organize them so neatly? And when the Hell did he find the time to do all of this? It had been one or two in the morning at least by the time they'd finally gone to sleep!

She started glancing around for him. Had he gone? She followed the smell she'd noticed before into her little kitchen. She came to a stop, spotting Derik standing there in nothing but his trousers, cooking away at her stove. She could see a plate of bacon and a tall carafe of orange juice already waiting on the small table. She stared, a bit stunned. Not only at the fact that he was there and cooking... but she'd never gotten a good look at his back. That a boy his age would have tattoos at all was surprising enough... that he'd have one that covered a good portion of his back was downright startling. She'd noticed some smaller ones... the thin circlet of scripty symbols that encircled his upper arm and of course the cross between his navel and groin that she'd spotted first, but she hadn't realised how far he'd taken his body art. There seemed to be a bit of a theme, all of them being bold, pure black, and the delicate artistry of them... but the specific character and flow of each was completely different. She'd heard of Muggle teens getting tattoos, but it wasn't a trend she'd seen much in magical youths.

"Almost done."

His voice startled her out of her musing. She blushed as he looked back over his shoulder at her. "Um... what are you doing?"

He looked back again and chuckled, "Mum told me if I was going to go spending the night with a girl, I should at least make her breakfast in the morning! She doesn't usually give me relationship advice, so I felt I should at least take to heart what little she gave me. Hope you're hungry."

She moved closer, looking over at the pan before him. He was making an omelet. She took a deep breath and let out a little whimper of longing, her stomach growling embarrassingly loud. It smelled absolutely heavenly!

"I'll take that as a yes. Grab me a plate, will you?" He said, obviously amused as he carefully sifted shredded cheese from a small bowl onto the omelet.

She went over, looking through a couple of cabinets before finding a plate. She took it to the sink and rinsed the dust off of it before bringing it over. "I've never even used this kitchen before. Where did you get this stuff?"

"House elf brought it." He said with a shrug.

Her eyes went wide in alarm.

He smiled, catching the look. "Don't worry. House elves are the masters of secret keeping. He'll never tell anyone he saw me here."

She sighed and prayed he was right. She hadn't dealt much with house elves herself, so she was just going to have to take his word for it.

He turned off the burner and slid the omelet onto the plate, then set aside the pan and turned, taking her into his arms. "Please stop worrying about this. How many times do I have to tell you that what happened between us last night was alright? I'm of age, I'm not your student, and our having sex was perfectly legal. You will not get in trouble for this. I swear!"

He quickly preempted any attempt to refute that by capturing her lips. In moments, any worries were only vague, irritating things floating about the back of her mind that were easily ignored. He eventually broke the kiss, then kissed his way down the side of her neck, making her practically purr with pleasure. He sighed as he nuzzled up against her. "I needed that so desperately." He said with soft spoken earnestness. "I never even realized how much. I've just been so tense and stressed out... You helped me forget about all the fucked up shite in my life for a while for the first time in a long time. I can't thank you enough for that."

She blushed, not sure what to say. Luckily, he didn't appear to need a response.

He sighed, holding her a bit tighter for a moment before easing up. "I should get going. I've still got to get changed and everything and I don't want to be late." He gave her neck one last kiss before pulling away. "You eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

She looked over at the omelet as he released her. It was wretchedly enticing. She hunted down a fork as he disappeared back into the other room. From the first bite she was in heaven. It was absolutely exquisite! It was large, but by the time he returned a few minutes later she'd polished off most of it. She blushed a bit as she realized how fast she'd been eating, but he just smiled at her.

"I love a woman with a healthy appetite!" He said playfully, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Gotta run." He said, pulling on his robe.

She had expected things to get decidedly awkward at this point, had expected him to ask about their 'relationship' or ask to see her again or at the very least seek reassurances of some kind... but he didn't. He didn't linger or even say another word. She just watched in surprise as he snagged a few strips of bacon off the nearby plate, then went right over to the door, giving her a warm smile and a wave before disappearing through it.

She stared at the door for a long moment, then went back to eating her breakfast a bit distractedly, her mind awhirl.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Derik, my boy!" Adrian said cheerfully as soon as Derik walked through the door.

Derik paused, giving him a tentative smile. He didn't like that overly happy tone. It usually meant Adrian was really ticked about something. He also appeared to be walking a bit gingerly, as if he was hurting for some reason, though it was so subtle only those well familiar with him would probably notice. "Sorry I'm late, boss." He muttered, glancing around. There was a young woman there he didn't recognize, which was odd, because they usually kept this room strictly off limits to everyone else.

"Not a problem. You're only a few minutes late. You missed the introductions though, so let me be the first to introduce you to the newest member of our unit... Derik Biddles, this is Joslyn Blackwall. She's one of our exchanges."

Derik blinked in surprise, but gave the young woman a smile, reaching out and shaking her hand as she looked him over. She had bright, carrot red hair that framed her somewhat heart shaped face in rather tight curls, the rest of the hair forming into lazy spirals as it spilled down onto her shoulders. Her complexion was pale but highly freckled, as would be expected with that hair color, but her eyes were a somewhat surprising dark, charcoal gray. The cut of her uniform was a bit off as well. Derik smirked as he noticed the young woman's footwear... her boots were black, but of a thin, form hugging leather, not unlike his own. "I like your boots."

Joslyn gave a little nod, "Indeed. Looks like we have similar tastes in footwear. Then again, these are standard issue where I come from... but from the snickers I've gotten since I arrived, I doubt they're common here."

Derik blinked. She had the oddest accent. He was usually pretty good at picking that kind of thing up, but this one was beyond him, "I can't quite place the accent... Where are you from?"

The young woman cracked a little grudging smile. "Most people generally try to pretend they aren't thrown by it. It's refreshing to meet someone willing to admit when they are uncertain. I hail from Australia, but my mother was British, my father Irish. This is what you get from growing up around three strong vocal influences."

"Ah..." Derik replied. He wasn't sure exactly how to take this woman. He got an initial rather stand-offish vibe... but he got a feeling he might be able to get to like her over time. He just wasn't sure. She seemed a bit young to have been sent in an 'ambassadorial' role. She was somewhat attractive he guessed, though in a more tom-boyish manner... The heavily freckled face that still held the softness of youth, small breasts, a good two or three inches shorter than him and a figure that would look more at home on a twelve year old boy. Still, he got the definite impression she wasn't as helpless as she looked in a fight. Overall though, he wasn't particularly attracted to her, which was good since he didn't like mucking about with coworkers.

The oddest thing about her was something he doubted the others would have noticed at all. Most people had random thoughts practically yelling at him, especially when meeting people for the first time. The inevitable first impressions and occasional snap-judgements jumping out at him... but this woman was very quiet, mentally as well as physically. Not completely unheard of, but not very common. Some had stronger mental discipline, others just had naturally stronger mental boundaries. Of course there was the occasional one who was simply too daft to have much to pick up... but one look at those dark grey eyes could tell you this young woman was a far cry from daft. If anything, she looked a bit _too_ perceptive.

"Ah yes," Adrian said suddenly, reaching over and picking up a report off the desk, "And here's your report on that most unfortunate incident at Hogwarts. It's been through channels, and there were a few training issues that were suggested that they would like your input on..."

Derik took the papers, trying hard to stifle an irritable sigh. When they came up with a viable training that let you avoid demonic possession, he'd be first in line. The pointers they gave on the subject were pathetic. Still, the brass always wanted to see that more training was taking place following any casualty-related incident (which, technically, that had been classified as). At least Adrian drifted off, not hovering there at his shoulder like he sometimes did.

Derik peeked up after a moment. Joslyn had gone over a few paces away where Hutchins appeared to be recounting some death-defying (and probably mostly made up) incident or another. Curious, he focused on the young woman, not quite _prying_, but listening a bit 'closer'. He smirked when he got the vague impression that Joslyn felt Hutchins was full of shite. Joslyn's eyes flicked, then darted over to him. She narrowed her eyes at Derik and he felt a definite mental shove. He retreated mentally and slapped up some mental barriers, his cheeks reddening a bit as he pretended to be reading the notes on the report avidly. He wasn't used to getting _caught_ being nosy. He would definitely have to watch his step around this one!

Derik looked up from his report as he felt eyes burning into him. His eyes widened a bit as he saw Jaspers standing there, no more than three meters from him. He tensed a bit, wondering if he should go for his wand... but Jaspers wasn't coming at him... he was just glaring at him and imagining some rather gruesome ways of eviscerating him. Derik flinched slightly and subtly slipped his hand into his robe to grasp his wand as Jaspers started imagining castrating him with a serrated steak knife in graphic detail.

"Welcome back, Jaspers!" Adrian said as he spotted the man, using the patented 'warm and friendly' tone he usually reserved for either kissing up to Fudge or when forced to deal with small children in public. He came over, clapping Jaspers on the back. "I was delighted to hear the healers cleared you, and so quickly!"

"I was eager to get back." Jaspers said evenly, though his eyes never left Derik.

"Well, I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say it's good to have you back." Adrian replied.

The silence just kind of hung there for a minute after that... just Adrian standing there, grinning like an idiot, Jaspers glaring at Derik, and Derik pretending to ignore it, looking at the report again (hand still on wand).

"Oh, and this is a new addition to our unit, Joslyn Blackwall from Australia." Adrian put in suddenly, indicating the newcomer, "She's here as part of that cultural exchange program they're starting up... I believe Fudge mentioned he'd talked to you a bit about it. She'll be taking up a bit of slack around here for us. Should help ease up the workload."

Jaspers shifted his burning gaze to the new woman, looking her up and down and letting out a little huff. There was no doubt he realized this was his replacement. Jaspers didn't offer her his hand, and Derik noted that Joslyn was smart enough to simply fold her arms over her chest and give him a slight nod of greeting. She really was quite perceptive.

Derik sighed when Adrian wasn't bright enough to break up the tense atmosphere as it drew out once more. He glanced at the clock. "Isn't it about time for us to start our rounds?" He prompted.

Adrian looked at the clock. There was actually about five more minutes before it would be time, but he grinned, "Yes indeed... since we have to familiarize our newest addition with the route and such, we should probably get going. Gentlemen!" He called out encouragingly. "And lady of course." He quickly amended.

The others all got up, heading for the door, none eager to stick around.

Adrian put his hand on Jaspers' shoulder to stop him as he headed for the door. "Oh, you won't be going on rounds anymore."

Jaspers furrowed his brow, "Why not?"

"Oh come now, Judas. I mean think about what you're asking, won't you?" Adrian said with amusement, "I mean you have no magic... how will you get around if you can't Apparate? And even if we could manage to haul you about with us, what would you do if you came across a Death Eater? Throw stones at him?"

Jaspers didn't seem to find that nearly as amusing as Adrian did. He just glared at Adrian as he paused for a little snicker at his own jest. The man seemed absolutely oblivious to how very insulting he was being. "Don't you worry. We have plenty here to keep you busy." Adrian said, indicating the pile of reports.

"Filing? That's the newbie's job!" Jaspers said indignantly.

"Yes, well not anymore. I mean lets be logical about this, shall we? _She_ can do rounds and be of real use, now can't she? You, on the other hand... well filing is much more your speed now, isn't it?" Adrian said in a reasonable tone. "Oh, and would you mind terribly owling this for me?" He asked, pulling out an envelope and handing it to Jaspers.

Jaspers just accepted it, glaring at him furiously, then looked over at Derik. Derik could clearly feel the man's barely contained burning rage. It was as if it was trying to reach out and kill him by sheer force of will alone. Showing much more restraint than Derik thought him capable of, he just kept standing there silently as Adrian patted him in a thoroughly condescending manner.

Adrian led them off, apparently oblivious. Derik could feel hot daggers of pure, unadulterated hatred searing into his back as he quickly followed.

Once they were on their way down the hallway, he hurried his pace a bit to catch back up with Adrian. "Can I have a word with you?" He asked softly.

"Certainly. Just a moment." Adrian replied, turning in to the designated Apparation departure room. "Why don't the rest of you go on ahead and start running down the standard procedure with the new girl. We're a mite early anyway. Mr. Biddles and myself will catch you up in a moment."

The others eyed them a bit questioningly, but did as they were told. Once the last one had Apparated away, Adrian turned to him. "The healers did clear him to return to work. I've been assure he has gotten his anger issues under control now."

Derik snorted, "Ya. Obviously." He said, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Listen, I have nothing against the man, and I'm sorry for what I apparently did while possessed, and I can understand how that must make him feel about me... but I can't work with him anymore."

"Oh come along. What is he going to do? That pathetic shell of a man in there is helpless now. Rather _useless_ as well, truth be told. A waste of time and air. Still, Fudge thinks it would be bad for our image to give him the boot right now. Best to let the incident fade from people's memories, not to mention the bloody _headlines_, then we can eventually phase him out into more and more menial jobs and retire him quietly in a year or so. Not that we told _him_ that bit, but it's the plan we're going with for the moment. Keeping him on the top unit in his condition is equivalent to _charity_ and he knows it! He's also been told, in no uncertain terms, that if he has even one more little fit like he had at Hogwarts we'll have grounds for his immediate dismissal... and most likely stick him in a mental institution for a 'tragic instability caused by his unfortunate ordeal' so the press doesn't crucify us. Don't worry, he's not likely to risk his position just in some vain attempt to get even with you. His whole sense of self worth is tied up in his job. The man literally has no other life. Don't worry about him." Adrian said as if he truly felt Derik's concerns were frivolous.

"I agree about him being all about his job... but you don't seem to realize that, to him, he's already lost his job. He has no illusions that his continued employment here is anything more than a farce. Hell, you just about flat out called him useless to his face just now! He's been shunted into the position of a glorified secretary! If you think he'll bite back his anger towards me to keep _that_ position, then you're sadly mistaken. The only reason he even came back here is this is where he needs to be to exact revenge. He's planning something. His mind was too full of rage for me to see his plans, but he is definitely plotting against me!"

Adrian chuckled. "You look so serious! Come along! He's _helpless_ now if you've forgotten."

"Being without magic does _not_ make you helpless. It just makes you work harder. Muggles are perfectly capable of doing all sorts of things, most definitely including murder! Trust me, I've been around the Muggle authorities enough to have seen that demonstrated numerous times."

"Maybe Muggles can hurt other helpless Muggles, but you can't seriously consider them a threat to a wizard!" Adrian said with a superior sneer.

Derik just stared at him for a moment, floored by the extent of his arrogance... and ignorance. "You really have no idea what they are capable of, do you?" He asked in a low, incredulous tone.

"You worry too much, dear boy!" Adrian said, reaching over and clapping him on the shoulder. Adrian kept the smile on his face when he dropped his arm, but Derik noticed him reach up and rub his shoulder as if it ached.

"You alright?"

Adrian firmed up his smile again, "Oh it's nothing. Nothing at all. Just overexerted myself a bit this weekend."

From the darkness of the thoughts that suddenly clouded Adrian's mind, too irritated to be clear, he decided to let the subject drop. "Could you at least stop treating Jaspers like an invalid? It's really adding fuel to his grudge against me. I mean he was your friend! I would think you would at least..."

Adrian snorted, "The man I've worked with for over two decades died the moment those beasts got a hold of him." He said callously, then he dropped his voice (as well as the cheerful facade), "And as far as him being a _friend_... I'm going to do you a favor and let you in on a little secret... when you're this high up, you don't have any real friends. I might have been a bit more sympathetic with that impotent bastard if I hadn't been informed just this morning that he's been plotting against me for months! Seems dear Jaspers has been chatting up Fudge and several other influential persons... been pushing this 'fresh blood integration program'. He has been trying to convince them to split my unit in half and fill in the gaps with foreigners and newbies, forming two new units. Care to guess who he felt should lead up the second unit? And then he'd undoubtedly do his best to show me up in public, say he's been carrying the unit for years and low and behold, he's the new Ministry 'golden boy'. Either that, or perhaps he would have gotten really ambitious and I would have become an 'unfortunate casualty of war'. Hell, for all I know, he might have had a deal worked out with bloody _You Know Who_ to take me out! I suppose I should actually thank you for cutting off his magical and political bollocks."

"Well," Derik muttered introspectively, "That certainly explains some things I've picked up from him on occasion that hadn't made sense before."

"The ridiculous program is meant to demonstrate that Fudge's administration is trying to 'promote fresh blood and an openness to new ideas'." He said with a sarcastic tone, "Unfortunately, even with Jaspers out of the picture, Fudge still likes the idea. The public has been pushing for innovation and making friends with other governments in hopes of forming alliances, so they're starting a new program to integrate newbies and law enforcement 'loaned' from other countries, thus our newest addition. At least Fudge appears to have thankfully given up on the idea of splitting my unit! None of the others were treacherous enough to volunteer to head the second unit, and if he put someone else in charge and the venture failed, he'd look bad. Speaking of which... what do you make of our foreign friend?" Adrian asked, glancing around once more, though there's no way anyone could have entered the room unnoticed.

Derik shook his head. "I didn't get much at all actually... but she's very strong mentally. You'd better watch your step in front of her. I don't get the idea she'll have much truck with bending rules. If she reacted badly to something that slipped out, I think even _I_ would have a hard time competently Obliviating her. She actually _felt_ me and brushed me off when I wasn't even being invasive!"

Adrian pondered that for a moment, making no secret of being displeased by the information. He gave a little nod. "I'll keep that in mind and be sure to tell the boys."

"Just so you know, Fudge is likely to throw a wobbler if anything unfortunate happens to Miss Blackwall." Derik said quickly, picking up an unhealthy direction in Adrian's thoughts.

"What makes you think that?" Adrian asked, narrowing his eyes curiously and not bothering to deny he had thoughts in that direction.

"You said he was trying to win over support from foreign governments. If they send over advisory people and they get _picked off_, they will likely be a bit peeved. You really think he's going to take responsibility himself? He'll throw the blame squarely on your shoulders and make an example of you, especially if it looks suspicious. Just to let you know, when the one newbie gets killed and the rest of us are all just dandy, it looks suspicious. They'll either think it was on purpose or that you can't work as a group, protecting each other adequately... or that you and your men simply _ran_, leaving her to fend for herself. If nothing else, you'll be seen as incompetent."

Adrian sighed deeply. "It's so tiresome having to play goodie goodie all the bloody time! We just happily got past that need with you, and now we have to go back to it? It's such a bloody bother! And to be saddled with a bloody foreigner! And a _skirt_ at that! Bloody ridiculous. I'll have to assign a couple of the boys to babysit her so she doesn't do something daft and get her head cursed off the first bloody day! Why they even let the silly birds play Auror is beyond me..."

It was almost amusing how easily Adrian dismissed her based on gender alone. It was stupid mistakes like that that would come back to bite him later, of that Derik was certain. He wasn't all that inclined to be helpful and give him a heads up on that particular shortcoming at the moment either. Then again, he doubted Adrian would take the warning seriously even if he gave it. "Yes, well at least she didn't catch _you_ peeping at her thoughts. She'll probably be on her guard around me from now on. Hope she doesn't hold grudges. It's not like I was actually leafing through her thoughts or anything..." Derik said contemplatively.

Adrian gave a little amused snort. "That must have been embarrassing! At any rate, you needn't even think on it. She and Jaspers won't be a concern for you for much longer."

Derik furrowed his brow. "Are you transferring them already?"

"No." Adrian answered with a slightly gloating smirk.

"Um... ok... so why wouldn't they be a concern then?" He asked, baffled as to what Adrian was hinting at.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise! Oh, don't look so pensive! I think you're going to really like this." Adrian said confidently.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Never fear, I have returned!"

Blaise and Hermione looked over in surprise, spotting Trent strolling down the pier towards them with a big grin on his face.

"Just wonderful." Draco muttered a bit irritably as he tossed the buoy over the hook and finished pulling himself up onto the pier.

"I fell asleep twice at the shop today! Nyle didn't say much though. Of course he spent most of the time in the back room bangin his girlfriend until she had to run off for her shift at the bar." He said with a smirk as he came to a stop. "So what gives? I thought you guys were hitting the forest today?"

"It was starting to look like shite, so Snape had us finish up the underwater collecting instead." Blaise said, strolling up to him and giving him a kiss, getting him a bit wet in the process (though Trent didn't seem to mind in the slightest).

"We were afraid the waters would be too turbulent tomorrow." Hermione elucidated, "There's supposed to be a storm rolling in tonight and who knows how long that will last or what damage it might do to the creatures and plants we wanted to collect."

"So you'd just have to stay another day or two." Trent said with a smirk, giving Blaise's bum a little playful smack, "I don't see a problem with that."

Hermione couldn't find words to refute that. That would indeed be wonderful as far as she was concerned. In fact, she wouldn't mind staying there indefinitely... well so long as the 'sleeping arrangements' remained the same as well...

"We need to get back." Draco said a bit gruffly.

Blaise let out a petulant sigh, slipping his arm around Trent and leaning against him in an exaggeratedly forlorn manner. He then furrowed his brow as he felt something, peeking around Trent.

"Oh ya." Trent said, reaching around and pulling the folded paper out of the back pocket of his trunks. "You guys made the cover! Or your handiwork did at least..." He said, unfolding it so they could see.

Hermione furrowed her brow as she looked it over. It was some kind of Muggle newspaper, though it appeared to be of the more 'trashy' tabloid types like the Quibbler. On the cover were many pictures, most notably the one near the top of a bewildered looking blond haired teenaged boy that appeared to be wearing only a blanket that was wrapped around him like a cloak. The headline splashed across the top read "**Alien Abductions On The Rise!!!**". Hermione looked over, spotting a highly amused (and very mischievous) smirk slip over Draco's lips before he quickly stifled the expression.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Draco said deadpan, though Blaise snorting with laughter behind his hand made it somewhat less than convincing. Draco glared at him, but Blaise couldn't seem to contain himself, going rather red in the face from his vain attempt to stifle his mirth.

"Mmhmm." Trent said sardonically, "Sure you don't." He flipped the paper back around, looking it over. "Seems poor Cody ran into some hostile aliens after that party Friday night. Wow. You guys are lucky the aliens didn't get you too! According to this, a farmer found Cody buck naked, laying in the center of a huge crop circle just a couple of hours after he left the beach... Though how he got hundreds of miles away in that amount of time is just baffling. They must have nabbed him up right after you 'kicked him out'. That is what you said you did with him, right?" Trent said, glancing up with an amused glint in his eyes before going on. "Then they must have whisked him off in their space ship and just traveled along at supersonic speeds until they were done with their nefarious tests, then dumped him out in a field. Says here they found his clothes about twenty feet from his car, perfectly laid out as if the person wearing them fell down and then simply disappeared, leaving only the clothing behind... wow... creepy... That would have been right up there on that rise..." He said, indicating with a jerk of a thumb over his shoulder, "They have theorized that the aliens used some kind of beam to suck him up that left his clothing behind. Apparently when he woke up he was going on about some funny looking bald alien that was a bit shorter than a human, with big eyes and a really wide mouth with barely any lips, and big pointed ears that were 'like Spock's, but much bigger'. Hmm... strange... that description sounds oddly familiar..." He said as he pretended to muse, scratching his chin.

Hermione was looking back and forth between the three boys, her jaw dropping incredulously. "You didn't!" She breathed in a horrified whisper, staring at Draco.

Draco gave up the pretense. "Oh the bloody prat had it coming! He was trying to steal from Snape!" He said irritably, grabbing up his gear and heading up the pier.

"He really did." Blaise seconded.

Trent nodded, grinning, "He's a real prick and a hopeless Klepto. A standard abduction was definitely warranted."

"A _standard_ abduction?" Hermione asked, aghast.

Trent snorted. "Where've _you_ been? That's been a standard coverup procedure for _ages!_ Not used too commonly by civilians, but it comes in damn convenient for the government types. If one of our kind gets crossed by a Muggle that's resistant to being Obliviated or some such... well I mean even if they remember, who's going to believe anything they say once they go spouting off about being abducted by aliens?"

Hermione's jaw just hung a bit as she stared at him in shock.

"Believe me, no one around here's sad about what happened to him." Trent went on, smirking over at Blaise, "As soon as this hit the stands they were hanging around the McDonalds laughing their asses off about it in town."

Blaise straightened up, trying to look serious. "Hopefully it taught him a valuable lesson." He said solemnly. He held it for a moment, then giggled and smirked, "But if not, the curse certainly will!"

"Curse?!?" Hermione asked in alarm.

Blaise waved it off, gathering up his own gear and starting after Draco, forcing her to hurriedly gather her things and follow, "Oh don't worry. We cast it while we were still on Snape's land, so there's no trace of it in the local authorities logs. Not to mention I believe the curse we used was actually _legal_ here, even if used on a Muggle, since you have to break the law to get any ill effects from it. Such things are just passed off as psychological problems if diagnosed my Muggle healers, so it doesn't expose magic as being real or anything."

"What did you do?" She persisted. Trent looked just as eager to find out, though obviously for different reasons.

"Oh... well if he happens to try to steal something again... well... let's just say he might have some bladder control issues until he puts it back..."

Hermione let out an unexpected snort of laughter. Once started, all three laughed quite heartily. By the time they reached the gate at the top of the stairs it had finally petered out. Hermione rubbed her side, still grinning broadly, though it felt like someone had stabbed her in the ribs she'd laughed so hard.

"So... is that hot, tattooed cousin still around here?" Trent asked eagerly as they started across the grounds towards the greenhouse.

"Yep. I'm hoping he'll stay another night." Blaise said with a little grin and a wink to Trent that made it obvious Trent wasn't the only one enamored with the boy. "If things go as scheduled, we'll prepare most if not all of the things we gathered today by tonight, spend a couple of hours in the forest tomorrow, prepare those things in the afternoon, then we'll leave either tomorrow evening or Wednesday morning, depending on when we finish."

Trent made a whimpering sound, walking closer to Blaise and latching his arm around his waist. "Can't you stay?" He pleaded.

Blaise smiled and sighed, "Staying here where it's warm, safe and Death Eater free sounds wonderful... not to mention the regular wearing of next to nothing by the girls... that is definitely tempting... but we can't. I'll definitely think about visiting once I graduate though. You know where I might be able to find someplace to stay if I happen to be in town?"

Trent grinned broadly, "I got a nice warm bed for you any time you're in the neighborhood. Hell, you can even bring your little girlfriend if it'll keep you around longer. My bed's pretty big." He said magnanimously.

Blaise grinned over at him brilliantly. He pulled Trent around and pushed him up against the side of the greenhouse, pressing up against him as he started snogging him passionately.

Hermione just blushed a bit and continued on in, pretending not to notice.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Steven glared over at the Slytherin table. He couldn't believe Litty was actually sitting with those bloody snakes! He'd heard tell she had even moved into their dingy little dungeon! What chafed even more was how revoltingly affectionate they were being, and in plain sight no less! He watched in disgust as she fed Theo a little bit of food off her plate. He ate it, then leaned closer, capturing her lips. He had to look away as they started making out. He noticed a number of other Gryffindors subtly watching from their table, but he knew none of them were likely to do anything about it after that whole mess with Blaise and what had happened to the ones that taught him a lesson. Well, what happened to the ones they caught anyway. A little grim smile slipped over his lips as he remembered Blaise laying there helplessly, sobbing in pain while they beat on him.

He was startled from his reminiscing by a small, sleek black owl that landed practically in the middle of his plate. He took the letter from it before shooing it off a bit irritably. It was disgusting how those things were allowed in there with impunity. They were really little more than flying vermin someone had once managed to find a small talent in that appeared to be just enough to justify their continued presence.

He flipped the envelope over, noting his father's seal. What could he be writing him about? A little flicker of malicious hope blossomed in him and he quickly prized it open and pulled out the contents. The first page was a note from his father. He scowled angrily when he read of his father's failure to secure Litty's contract. How could his father not have found a way to sneak through some political loopholes and give him what he desired?!? It was infuriating! He scowled a bit at the somewhat cryptic parting comments.

_I have enclosed a copy of Miss Johansen's marriage contract. Look it over. I think there's  
__something on it you may find interesting._

He flipped to the contract, looking it over a bit irritably. He didn't like riddles. He preferred to just be told outright. Why should he have to waste his time staring at some stupid bloody...

His eyes paused in their search. A little smile crept over his lips. My, my... that _was_ interesting...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh, Mr. Nott..."

Theo turned, glaring as he saw where the saccharine greeting had come from. Steven stepped out of an alcove, leaning against the wall and looking supremely pleased with himself.

"Bugger off!" Litty growled, turning Theo back the way they'd been heading.

"I just got a bit of correspondence from my father that I think will be of rather significant interest to you two. You in particular, Litty."

They paused again at that, and Litty looked over at Theo worriedly.

"You didn't get that contract and we both know it!" Theo growled.

"No..." Steven conceded with a grin, then turned his attention to Litty, "And I think you would be very interested in just _why_ I didn't get it, and why _he_ was so certain I couldn't!"

"He's just messing with us." Theo said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

Litty caught the subtle tone and looked at him, staying stock still when he tried to urge her back along the way. She looked over at Steven. "And what would this tantalizing bit of information be?" She asked suspiciously.

"Your marriage contract." Steven said, tossing the rolled up contract at her. "I think you'll find the signatures at the bottom of particular interest."

Litty pulled the paper out of Theo's reach as he tried to take it.

"It's an official copy. You can have it verified at the Ministry if you like." Steven said gloatingly.

Litty unrolled it, looking at the signatures, then looked up at Theo, her jaw dropping.

"I can explain..." Theo said quickly, the worry in his voice now openly apparent.

"_You_ did this?" She asked incredulously.

"I... I loved you! From the minute I met you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you..."

"So instead of doing something like trying to _date_ me, you decided to just give me no choice in the matter? You had a fancy, so that somehow makes it ok to legally _force_ me to marry you?!?" She asked, her voice quite loud by this point and heavily laced with pain and betrayal.

"Would you rather have been betrothed to him?!?" He asked, jerking his thumb over towards Steven, who was standing there, making no secret of how much he was enjoying this. "At least I love you and would..."

"And would make all of my life decisions for me?" She yelled furiously, "What gave you the right to dictate how my life would go?"

Theo was beside himself in the face of her wrath. "I love you..." he managed softly, "I was just trying to protect you..."

"You know, just because you say you love me doesn't automatically make everything ok, no matter how many times you say it!" Litty shot back, "You _lied_ to me! You made me think you were just as much a victim in this as I was, and I was daft enough to believe you! This, the bloody necklace... how many more lovely little surprises do you have up your sleeve for me? How many more lies are you trying to cover up?"

"Latimera, I never wanted to..." Theo began, reaching for her.

Litty jerked away from him, giving him a rough shove back and a hard slap across the face for good measure. "Well I hope you enjoyed yourself, because you will _never_ touch me again!" she yelled with a note of finality.

Theo watched helplessly as she stormed off.

Steven chuckled softly. "Women. So fickle."

Theo glared at him murderously.

"Come on... take a poke at me. I can tell you want to." Steven said with a wicked grin.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? To make me break my oath." Theo spat at him hatefully.

"Why do you care what happens to the little tramp now anyway? So you have her in a legal straight jacket... even if you do manage to force her to marry you, she'll always hate you for what you did."

"Thanks to you!" Theo hissed.

Steven gave a derisive snort. "Blame me all you like, but I had nothing to do with that signature, now did I? You have no one to blame but yourself for that. She would have found out sooner or later and we both know it. You made your own bed, now sleep in it..." A malicious smirk slid over Steven's lips as he added, "_Alone_..."

Theo flinched as that word seemed to stab into his heart like a dagger. How could she ever possibly forgive him for this perceived betrayal? As much as he wanted to blame Steven for the rift that had formed between him and his beloved, he knew this was of his own doing. He should have found a way to tell her. Maybe if he'd broken it to her gently on his own her reaction wouldn't have been nearly as bad.

"Theo?" Pansy said worriedly, obviously having spotted the expression on his face as she approached.

Theo turned away. Everything had gone so horribly wrong so very fast, and it was all his fault! He felt her hand on his shoulder and pulled away. He couldn't face questions now... not from her or anyone.

"Theo?" She persisted in a very worried tone.

He broke away from her, running down the corridor and out of sight.

Pansy glared over at Steven. "What did you do?" She hissed.

"Don't blame me. He just got a bit of long awaited and richly deserved comeuppance. So much for wedded bliss." Steven chuckled.

Pansy's knee slammed into his groin with surprising speed and viciousness. Steven let out a little shriek of pain, crumpling to the stone floor and clutching his hampton in agony.

"You will rue this day, you sadistic bastard!" She growled with dark promise, "_He_ might not be able to hurt you, but as of right now, he is the _least_ of your worries!"

With that, she stormed off towards Slytherin Dungeon, her robe billowing ominously behind her in her furious haste.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Theo stumbled through the forest. He didn't know what was effecting his sight more, the tears in his eyes that wouldn't seem to stop, or the darkness gathering about him. He didn't really care. In fact, he couldn't seem to make himself care about anything at the moment. She was gone and he could see no way she would ever forgive him. The core of his being felt inexplicably empty and numb. His whole reason for living was gone, never to return. He wandered on blindly, praying something would come along and slay him... would put an end to this pain.

He tripped over a tree root and went sprawling... and couldn't thereafter find the will to make himself rise again. He merely rolled onto his back and stared up unseeingly at the blurred darkness above. He just lay there for a time like that. He could hear his own sobs, but they were completely beyond his control.

He was so lost in his own world of turmoil and pain it took him a moment to notice when the soft lights approached. He blinked his eyes a bit to try to clear them. It wasn't very successful, but he was able to see enough to recognize the softly glowing creatures peering down at him from the tree above. He watched through the blur as they slid down towards him on gossamer strands of silk, coming to rest around him. One large creature landed lightly on his chest and appeared to be gazing down at him.

He felt its mind brush his curiously, but he pulled away. He couldn't bear explaining to them any more than he could to Pansy. He closed his eyes, silently begging them to take him... to draw the life from his veins and end his suffering. He now knew they were more than capable of it. He felt them drawing closer, several more climbing up on him, heard their soft music stir and rise around him as he opened himself up to them completely. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt needle-like teeth sink into his neck, sliding gratefully towards oblivion.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ah... finally they arrive..." Snape chided as they walked into the kitchen. "Winston told you the food was here a good twenty minutes ago. I don't recall it taking quite that long to get from the beach to the house."

"Not like the warming spells wouldn't keep it fresh." Squire said mirthfully, slumping down into a chair and starting to peek into each little white paper box in turn.

"That's not the point." Snape countered, though he didn't really sound upset. "Besides, that storm is heading towards land. Those waves had to be rough."

"Brutal!" Blaise chimed in, simply beaming.

"Killer!" Trent agreed with an enthusiastic nod.

"Speaking of the ornery little elflin, where is he?" Draco asked as he plunked down in a chair.

"Took a plate to his room. Said he was going to turn in for the night. Probably not used to having to deal with a gaggle of rowdy teens." Snape replied, inciting a round of snickers from the boys.

Hermione settled into one of the seats, quickly grabbing up the box containing some of the thin rice noodles she liked before the ravenous boys got them all. She had to grin as she glanced around while she returned the container to the middle of the table. It reminded her oddly of dinner at the Burrow. They had all wound down from the day of hard work and were relaxed and in a cheerful mood (Draco even let the occasional little smile slip past his guard!), chatting good-naturedly between bites of the wonderful Chinese food they had talked Snape into having delivered. Squire, Trent and Blaise were all wearing nothing but swimming trunks. Draco for some reason had chosen to keep his shirt on as well, though it couldn't possibly have helped keep him any warmer. It did little more than cling to him like a second skin, making him drip even more than the others (who where all currently leaving little, slowly growing saltwater puddles on the floor below their chairs that would undoubtedly annoy Winston). Squire and Trent had both had their own boards with them, so with the two Winston kept in the shed the boys had each had one. She'd been surprised when Draco took to the water as well, but it obviously wasn't his first time. He'd been a bit hesitant at first, obviously out of practice, but quickly gained an easy assurance that made her wonder just how long he'd spent here when he was a child. Surely Winston was the only one who would have taught him such a pastime. Hermione had chosen to stay ashore and had, therefore, been elected photographer. One thing was for sure... Colin would love that camera!

She subtly glanced over at Snape every now and then. She couldn't really help it. Half the time her eyes seemed to gravitate to him of their own accord. He'd waited to eat with them, though he wasn't participating much in the conversations. Still, he appeared to be enjoying the company. She hadn't chosen the chair directly beside him, purposely leaving one chair between them... but unfortunately Squire had chosen to take that seat. Well, hopefully if Squire caught her looking away he would just think she'd been looking at him instead of Snape. Well, she did catch herself looking at Squire a time or two as well, wondering what Freya had done to him while disguised as her. She hadn't gotten a chance to tell Snape... and to be honest she wasn't sure she was going to even when she managed to get him alone. What would she say after all? But of course she worried Squire might say something to Snape and Snape would be hurt or upset and think she was just making up excuses when she tried to explain. After all, demonic intervention didn't really sound all that plausible! Then again, unless Freya popped up, he might think that even if she told him before he heard it elsewhere. Well, she just had to get through dinner and then Squire would be out of her hair, and he wasn't likely to go blabbing about something like that over the dinner table, was he?

"Oh, by the way, Squire." Snape said suddenly, making Hermione feel like he'd somehow sensed something from her thoughts. "Your mum called to see if you'd left yet. I told her I'd probably keep you here another night. The storm's nearly here, and there's no way you could make it all the way home before it hit. Hope you don't mind."

"No problem. I wouldn't mind sticking around a bit longer." Squire said amiably, "I mean I only work by appointment, and I don't have any of those until this weekend, so I'm pretty free."

"What kind of work you do?" Trent asked curiously.

Squire snickered, then set down his chopsticks and raised his arms, displaying his tattoos, "What do you _think_ I do?"

"You're an Ink Jockey?" Trent asked, obviously tickled by the idea.

"Been in training since I first got a hold of a crayon. My mum's been doing it forever. Only magically of course. Not much in to stabbing people with needles. I would think it would be hard to see what you're doing when they're bleeding all over the place. Much cleaner, and a hell of a lot less pain just using my wand. By the time I finished my schooling, I'd already tattooed over half my graduating class! It was good practice, and they didn't seem to mind the free tattoos! As far as my tattoos go, well my mum did the ones on my back of course, and a number of the others, but I did... let's see... this one and this one... those two as well..." He said, pointing out the tattoos in question. "The snake was a joint venture. My mum did the initial design, but I've altered it quite a bit... though you can't really see _my_ work at the moment..."

"Sweet!" Trent said with a wide grin, "You'll have to show me the rest some time." He said, glancing down at where the snake disappeared into Squire's trunks. "Nyle and I haven't done too much in that direction yet, but we've been thinking about it. Well, I mean we've had our lips and eyes done for years of course, but that's about it so far..."

"So that's why it always looks so perfect!" Blaise said, gazing at Trent's face a bit more closely.

"Do you really think I could keep Muggle makeup intact around you?" Trent asked with a mischievous wriggle of his eyebrows.

"Not likely!" Blaise said, leaning over and snogging him.

Draco gave Blaise's shoulder a little smack, "We're eating here!" He muttered, staring pointedly at his plate.

Blaise relented, but picked up a pea off his plate and flicked it at Draco before going back to eating.

"Seriously though," Trent said, looking back over at Squire, "Leave me a card and maybe we'll look you up if we're in the market."

"I think I have one in my trousers. I'll slip it to you later." Squire promised.

Trent leaned closer to Blaise and stage whispered, "I certainly hope that was sexual innuendo!"

Squire let out a little amused breath, but didn't even look up from his food.

The meal passed relatively quietly after that. By the time all their appetites were sated a light rain had started falling outside.

"Well, we should probably get going before it gets too bad out there." Draco said finally, grabbing up his plate and taking it over to the sink.

The other boys sighed, having been rather enjoying the camaraderie, but started getting up and taking their plates over as well.

"I'll go over the list again tonight, but I think we're nearly done. A short stint in the forest tomorrow should have it pretty well wrapped up." Snape said as he set aside his napkin. "There are another couple of ingredients from the list that I was hoping to get on this trip as well. They aren't indigenous to this area, but I believe I know a man in Diagon Alley that might carry them. Unfortunately, he pretty much only _trades_... so we'll need something he would want but couldn't readily get a hold of. I'll leaf through the books on local magical plants and animals, but if any of you have suggestions, I'm open to them."

"Well, we have nearly a dozen of those pink salamanders by now if that'll help. I'm sure we could get more if need be." Draco said as he came over, holding out his hand for Snape's plate.

"Those are a possibility, but since they can be found in Europe as well I doubt they'll be rare enough alone. The ingredients that were in that cabinet weren't exactly common." Snape said as he handed him the plate.

"What's that?" Draco asked as he took it.

Snape looked up at him, broken out of his musings. He followed his eyes and found what appeared to be an intricate, stylized tattoo of a small snake on the underside of his wrist. He examined it a bit closer and saw that it was ever-so-slowly edging its way up towards his hand. "I have no idea."

"There you are!" Squire said, coming over. He reached over, brushing Snape's sleeve out of the way and wiping the snake off with his thumb, then placed it back on his shoulder where it reformed into a bat once more. "Sorry about that. It likes to travel. I noticed it missing last night. I've been looking all over for it..." He said, his eyes flicking up to Hermione for a second before he turned back towards Trent to let him see it.

Hermione's cheeks went red. She put her plate on top of the stack in the sink, glanced around to make sure no one was looking, then lifted the front of her top a bit. Sure enough, the dragonfly that she'd forgotten all about was gone. Oh Merlin! How was she supposed to explain this? She didn't even know how to move it from one person to the next! Did it merely rub off any time it was brushed? Perhaps she could say it must have just brushed off onto his hand when they reached for the same jar or something? She certainly couldn't think of any reason she would have purposely transferred it to Snape.

"Hey, Trent." Blaise said suddenly, "You've collected a lot around here. What do you think would be good for trade in London?"

"Hmm..." Trent said contemplatively, "Well I should look through what you have already before I go just naming things off at random. Let's look at your stores and I'll tell you what you don't have."

"Brill. Let's get to the greenhouse before there's more water than air out there!" Blaise said, clapping him on the shoulder and leading him out the door. From the sound of it, the rain was increasing quickly.

"I'll finish up what we were working on." Draco said, following them out.

Snape got up and headed for his room as Hermione busied herself closing up the cartons that still contained some food and taking them over, stacking them in the ice box. She tried to ignore the fact that Squire had remained and was now leaning against the counter, watching her.

He reached out as she passed, taking her wrist firmly and making her stop. It made her very nervous, but he wasn't hurting her. "Well?" Squire asked.

"Well what?" She asked warily, looking over at him.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were done formulating a clever explanation about how Sev wound up with that tattoo I gave you the other day."

"I...um..." She said, startled by his abrupt question.

He waved it off with his free hand, still not releasing her wrist, "It's ok, you don't have to bother. I just want to know why you're fucking my cousin."

Her eyes went round, her jaw dropping as she was stunned speechless for a moment. "I... I... why would you even say something like that?" She finally managed.

He let out a little chuckle, "Don't bother trying to lie. It's pretty obvious. Well, to someone you were supposed to have spent the night with last night anyway. I noticed it missing right from the off, and couldn't fathom how it could have possibly strayed... and it _couldn't_ have been transferred unintentionally in that amount of time." He said, then nodded towards his bat tattoo, "This can be transferred by the one who created it rather simply... but it takes some _serious_ skin to skin friction over the course of at least fifteen to twenty minutes to transfer it unintentionally. It also doesn't tend to move unless it's covered for an extended period of time, and your shirt the other day showed it, so it would have stayed on your stomach. So... how would Sev have produced enough prolonged skin on skin friction against your stomach to transfer it if he wasn't fucking you? Knowing how slowly it moves, the timing was just about right for him to have gotten it on his stomach last night, then once he got dressed it would have slowly crept its way out from under his clothing, which would have put it on his wrist right about dinner time. I also couldn't help but notice you were quite friendly before I went off to take a shower this morning... and when I got back you acted as if last night hadn't happen... and you smelled like Sev. As a matter of fact, you _still_ smell like him. Not to mention he actually _smiled_ a number of times today. I didn't ask you _if_ you were fucking him, I asked you _why_."

It was blatantly obvious denying it would be pointless by now. "I... it... well it just kind of happened..." She said, her voice no more than a mortified whisper.

"Are you trying to get him in trouble?" Squire asked pointedly.

"No!" She replied immediately.

"Me, my mum, most of my relatives... we've all left our homes and everything and everyone we've ever known and moved to entirely different _continents_ just to make sure we can't be used as leverage against him, so he can do what he has to to survive and help end that bloody war before it destroys the whole bloody world. Are you going to make that sacrifice pointless?"

"No! I'd never do anything to hurt him!"

"There are only two possible outcomes of you two being together that I can see... either you get grabbed up by those cloaked headfucks and become leverage yourself or something happens and you two break up and you get upset and he finds himself before the Ministry facing charges."

"No!" She said vehemently, "I'd never do that!"

"Oh come on!" He said incredulously, "You can't predict what you might do if he dumps you or..."

"We have no intention to continue after we return to school! And after that, if he chooses to see someone else..." Her throat seized up at that. She wanted to say she'd be just fine with it, that she would be happy for him... but she just couldn't force the words out. It tore at her insides to even contemplate seeing him with anyone else!

"Ya... if he goes and starts banging some other skirt you're going to get all torn up and want revenge, aren't you?"

"No!"

"Why not? I mean if he..."

"Because I love him!" Hermione let out a little gasp, clapping her free hand over her mouth as she realized what she'd said.

He stared at her for a long moment.

Her hand drifted away from her mouth as her eyes dropped. She took a deep breath and sighed it out. She'd tried to deny it, but she knew there was no refuting it. "I'm in love with him." She said softly, "I would never do anything to hurt him. I know what a lonely person he is... and... I can't honestly say it wouldn't hurt to see him with someone else... still... I want him to be happy and loved... even if it can't be me that gives that to him." She said, blinking back tears.

Squire sighed, then shifted forward and slipped his free arm around her, holding her gently. "I probably shouldn't... but I wish you luck." He said softly, "You may be half his age... but he could certainly do a Hell of a lot worse." He paused for a moment, then pulled back, looking at her curiously, "But... if that wasn't you last night... who was it?"

Her blush, if possible, got worse. "Um... it... actually, it was a friend of mine I guess you could say..." When he raised an eyebrow expectantly she sighed and went on, "She's an Accuba..."

"A what?"

"It's... for simplicity's sake, think of it like a Succuba. Basically the same except it can't get pregnant because it's a neuter gender. It's... well, it's complicated."

He looked at her incredulously for a long moment before cracking a smile. "I've had girls turn me down before, but I've never had one go so far as to toss a demon at me to get me to leave her alone! A simple _no_ would have sufficed. Not that I'm complaining mind you! Feel free to send all of those kind of demons you like at me!"

She let out a little amused breath, then sobered. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you? I mean about Snape and I... well about the demon either."

"Of course not. In fact, I'm not even going to tell _you_ I know." He said, smiling at her.

She furrowed her brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"See that tattoo on my hand?" He asked, nodding down towards it.

She looked down at the hand that still encircled her wrist, spotting a narrow swath of some kind of intricate linework that ran in a continuous, quarter inch thick band from the tip of his thumb all the way around to the tip of his index finger. "Ya?"

"Well, it's another 'special' one. If I encircle someone's wrist with it, they can tell me no lies... and when I let go, you won't remember a word of the conversation we just had."

She looked down at the tattoo once again, "But how could that possibly..."

He released her wrist.

Hermione blinked, her head feeling a bit odd. She looked up, spotting Squire standing before her and blushed. Was he going to ask about that dragonfly tattoo?

"Well, I'd best get changed. These wet trunks are getting a bit nippy. You missed one, by the way." He said, reaching out and handing her a little white paper box.

"Oh. Thanks." She said, taking it and going over, placing it with the others in the ice box. When she turned back she saw him disappearing out the door. She let out a little sigh of relief. She was afraid he was getting suspicious!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Theo blinked his eyes open, but it did little good. There was nothing but blackness. He could hear a soft, lilting music that seemed to surround him. He sighed. Apparently, he was still alive. He didn't imagine there would be rocks and twigs digging into his side if he were dead. He shifted some, become a bit more aware. He was curled up almost into a fetal position, and there was something warm and very soft covering him, though it felt light as air.

He reached up, brushing the covering down so he could see. They were still there, as he knew they would be. They had settled down into a rough ring around him. There were more of them than were in the closet, twenty at least, though the ones he had known were easily recognizable by their much larger size since they had feasted quite well not so long ago. They still emanated light, though each had pretty much settled into a single color scheme, the rainbow effect having faded. The babies were easy to differentiate from the adults, even the ones they were currently bigger than. Their legs and tails were proportionately thicker, their ruffs smaller and softer looking on the edges. They had faded more than the adults that had been captured, no doubt their systems were burning through the magic they'd consumed faster, but they still gave off a soft glow. He could see several of them prowling around between the parents. There was an orange one, a slightly smaller yellow one, and he could see a blue one peeking over its mother's ruff. He felt something tugging at his hair as it climbed up, and in short order found the fourth baby perched on his forehead, looking down at him. This one gave off a soft green aura and seemed slightly larger than the others, but that might just be because it was staring at him from less than two inches away.

He looked at the little green one, its upside-down head cocking this way and that as it contemplated him in return. He seemed to feel, without knowing quite how, that this is the one that had 'tasted' him what seemed like ages ago. It was as if it had a little bit of him inside it that he could feel. Of course it probably did. He knew a good deal of his magical power had been drawn out of him, though mostly by the crab-like creature that had attacked them. The spider demons had returned it all and then some, but he had no way of knowing if what they returned was 'his' power... he wasn't sure if there even was a difference in the power of one wizard or another or that of a magical creature when it was on that base level. He wouldn't doubt that all of them had received a bit of his power by killing his parasitic attackers... and yet this little one was the only one he could feel like this. Perhaps it was simply because this was the only one who'd fed on him directly. Was this the one that had bitten him to put him to sleep as well? It had felt like a small one, but he couldn't be sure.

Slowly, the pain that had driven him into the forest began to stir in his mind. It was odd that it had taken him this long to remember it. Even as he did, it was still no more than a soft, hollow feeling inside him. He could remember asking them to kill him, though that idea surprised him a bit now. He'd never been suicidal before. He wasn't sure, but it didn't feel as if they'd taken his powers. He was pretty sure he'd realize it if they had. Why had it bitten him if it wasn't intent on drawing out his power or his life? Had its mother stopped it as before?

He stirred from his thoughts as their music ebbed and they started wandering away one by one. The largest started rounding up her multicolored children. He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to watch them leave him. He felt the little green one clamber down off his forehead and heard its mother's low, soft music. The mother remained there for a moment, then he heard it wander away a bit before taking flight, the last to leave.

He lay there for a bit, feeling like he should probably go in, but not really wanting to. He wasn't cold, despite the fact that he'd only been wearing his regular robe and it was positively frigid out tonight. The spider demons had left the blanket that covered him, and despite its extreme thinness, it easily kept him comfortable.

He opened his eyes as he felt something shifting under the blanket. He pulled it up just as the little green spider demon sunk its miniscule claws into the material of his trousers and started scaling its way up. He looked around, but all of the others, including its mother, were gone. "Did you get lost, little guy?" He asked softly.

It just perked its head up for a moment, then crawled its way into his trouser pocket by way of answer. He could feel it curl up and settle down contentedly in the pocket and had no doubt it intended to remain with him. He knew it had gone to its mother, and she would not have left him unless it was intentional. That they would voluntarily entrust one of their young in his care made his chest ache in an entirely different way than it had before. He reached down, gently rubbing its back through the material and was rewarded with a little chirring sound.

He got up, then shook the few clinging leaves and such off the 'blanket' and carefully tucked it away in his robe before wandering slowly back towards the castle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Is it hard living here?"

Squire looked up in surprise. Draco hadn't spoken the whole time they were finishing off dicing and jarring that last batch of seaweed, so his voice out of the blue had come as a bit of a surprise. He considered the question for a moment, then said, "No. Not really. Sure there's things I miss... people, places, certain candies and foods and such they don't get here... but overall it's been pretty cool. Tattoos are even more popular over here, so mum's business has more than doubled and I have pretty much all the work I want. My social life has picked up quite a bit as well. The people around here are friendly... well overall. Not to mention the birds here absolutely _adore_ my accent. All I have to do is talk and they gravitate towards me like I'm a bloody magnet! It's not just the people that I like about this place though. It's a lot more spread out here too. Where we used to live everything was so packed in. We lived in an apartment above mum's shop. The buildings there were all crammed together in big solid blocks, not a plant to be seen that wasn't in a window box or the like. Here we got a nice big house on the ocean with plenty of yard space... and ok, we don't have a _lawn_ obviously, but there's plenty of plants about. There's birds other than just pigeons, wildlife that isn't made up of almost entirely rats, doxies and waterbugs! We have to go a couple of blocks to get to the shop, but I just can't get over how much more... well, _space_ there is! There was a two car garage about thirty meters from the house that mum let me convert, so now it's like I have my own place! Kitchen and everything! I've been saving up, and I'll probably be able to afford a place of my own in just a couple of years. Owning it outright that is, none of that payment shite. I could probably do it sooner in fact if I really put the effort in... but I like the way things are, so I'm not in a big hurry to get out on my own... and, to be honest, I'm not sure my mum's ready for me to leave either. You should see how fast she changes the subject when I bring it up. She keeps suggesting things I could use the money I'm saving on too. She's great though."

Draco gave him a little smile, "Sounds really nice."

"You planning on defecting?" Squire asked with a smirk.

"Can't." Draco sighed softly.

"Well, if you ever do and need a place to stay, I've got a pretty comfortable couch. We're listed in both the magical and Muggle phonebooks. The shop's only on the magical one, but we have call forwarding from the house when we're working."

Draco flashed him a little smile. "I'll keep that in mind should the need arise." He tossed aside the marker they'd been using on the jar lids, then rose, picking up the rack of jars and taking it over, carefully stacking it with the others. He rubbed his shoulder as it ached from the exertion. He gave a little start as he turned, finding Squire standing right in front of him.

"Let me see." He said, taking a hold of his arm before Draco could even object.

"It's fine." Draco insisted quickly.

"You've been favoring it for a good twenty minutes now." Squire said, ignoring his protests as he continued his examination. "Feels like you've worked it out of place."

"My arms just do that on occasion. Childhood injury. It'll work its way back eventually." Draco said, his cheeks coloring slightly with embarrassment over the attention. He certainly didn't want to go into detail on the injury that had led to the irritating problem. Well, injuries actually.

"Ignoring things and hoping they'll go away on their own isn't a good decision when it comes to health matters. Come to think of it, it's rarely a good choice no matter the situation. If you have a reoccurring problem, at least look it up and see if there's a magical solution. There's a spell that will put a shoulder back in place, but I don't know it offhand. This isn't too bad at the moment... just relax and I should be able to fix it."

Draco tried to relax the arm, but that wasn't easy considering he wasn't used to being touched (well, by males at any rate). Squire rubbed firmly on the shoulder with the heel of his hand, slowly applying more pressure until they heard a pop as it slipped back into place. That done, he shifted to just massaging it to return the bloodflow to normal.

"Um... thanks." Draco muttered, hoping the boy would desist. He didn't.

"If it pinches nerves or blood vessels when it does that, I imagine it could cause some permanent damage if left alone." Squire said in a mildly chastising tone that sounded more than a little like Snape.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'll look it up as soon as we get back to school. Happy?"

"How's the other one holding up? Any problems with that one?" Squire asked, reaching over and taking a hold of Draco's right shoulder.

Draco quickly pushed his hand off. "It's fine!"

Squire stared at him for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. "What was that?" He asked seriously.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "What was what?"

"What did I just feel on that shoulder?"

Draco's cheeks had a full blush now. He knew by the tone that Squire wasn't going to let this drop. He let out an irritable sigh but didn't stop him as Squire reached over, pulling the collar of his shirt aside to get a look.

"What _is_ this?" Squire breathed in fascination as he ran his fingers over the red design on Draco's shoulder.

"I don't know. Some prat back home put it there. He claimed he didn't even remember putting it there or what it did. I should probably get rid of it, but I'm not sure how..."

"Are you _nutters?_" Squire said immediately, pausing in his examination to give him an incredulous glance. "This is... it's... well it's brilliant!" He said, obviously unable to express it any other way. "Take the shirt off. I have to see the rest."

Draco thought about saying no and leaving, but at length he hesitantly pulled his shirt off. He was rather curious about it to be honest, and from the way Squire was studying it, maybe he could tell him something about it. He was thankful Blaise and Trent had left already at least.

Squire slowly moved around as his examination took him around behind Draco. From the feel of Squire's fingers as the traced out the design, it extended over about as much on the back as it did on the front.

"Bloody gorgeous." Squire muttered appreciatively to himself before starting to work his way back around to the front.

"Well?" Draco asked after a few minutes of this intense examination. "Any clue what it is?"

"I can't read any of this, unfortunately..." Squire said musingly, "But I've gotten attuned to visual manifestations of magic through my art... and this... it just _screams_ power! The power though... it's... well it's not _complete_... I don't know how to explain it. Something's just not quite there yet."

"Is it a curse?" Draco asked warily.

Squire quickly shook his head. "No. I can't tell you a whole lot without a translation, but I can tell you it's definitely not a curse. If I were forced to determine what it was, it would be... almost like a charm, but stronger than the charms I'm used to. It's dormant right now. It feels like it's waiting for a trigger. I think it's set to a very specific point in time... possibly a location as well, but I'm not sure." He straightened up a bit and sighed. "More than that I can't tell you. Once it triggers, be sure to write me and tell me what it did, won't you? It's one of those puzzles that's going to nag me until I find out the answer."

"If I even know what it did." Draco said, pulling his shirt back on. "Maybe I'll just find it gone one day and not have a clue what it was all about."

Squire snickered, "Oh trust me, whatever it does, you are _definitely_ going to know when it happens!"

"That's comforting." Draco muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sure it is." Squire said with a smirk. He glanced at the clock. "It's getting around bed time. You mind if I stay in the guest house tonight? I've always liked it better than the main house. I'm used to smaller dwellings."

"Sure. You can take my bed if you like. I have some things to finish up anyway."

"I wouldn't stay out too long." Squire said as he moved towards the door. "Winston was saying something about doing a bed check tonight."

Draco rolled his eyes, grumbling irritably.

Squire dashed the short distance from the greenhouse to the guest house, but still ended up drenched by the time he got there. He looked around as he shook the water from his hair. The kitchen was relatively dark, the candles burning low. He could see the room that was obviously Draco's, the door left open and the bed unoccupied. As he moved towards it, he noticed something off to the side. Through the open archway that led into the livingroom he could see a light coming from under another door. As he listened, he heard the soft sounds of the boys, one talking while the other chuckled. Squire took a considering look at Draco's room, then the other. He walked over, through the livingroom, and opening Blaise's door up without knocking.

Blaise and Trent looked up from where they lay on the bed. They were both naked and laying rather close together.

"Hey." Squire said in casual greeting, closing the door behind him.

The boys looked at each other, then back over at Squire. "What's up?" Trent asked with a hopeful hint in his voice.

"I promised you a card I believe." Squire said, digging out a rather worn and slightly soggy looking business card. He took it over, tossing it on the nightstand.

"Oh. Right. Thanks." Trent said, shifting up a bit to look at it. His eyes darted over as Squire started pulling his shirt off.

Squire looked up, noting the way they were staring. "What? You said you wanted to see the rest of my tattoos."

"Definitely!" Trent said immediately.

"Oh ya!" Blaise said with a grin.

Squire gave a nod, pulling off his trousers, then his boxers.

Blaise and Trent stared at him wide-eyed.

"Well?" He asked, holding his arms out, "What do you think?"

"A snake with a head at each end..." Blaise said with a little silly grin on his face. "I like it..."

Trent looked it over with mock serious consideration. "I admire the way you used the body's natural contours to make your art just kind of... _pop out_ so dynamically..."

"I feel it gives it more depth." Squire replied deadpan.

They both nodded enthusiastically.

Squire went over and crawled up on the bed, settling between them and folding his hands casually over his stomach. "So..." He said as he settled down comfortably, "Who wants to pet the snake?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Theo entered Slytherin Dungeon he could see an unusual number of his Housemates sitting around and talking in low voices. He glanced at the clock, noting it was nearly eleven, far later than they usually lingered in the common room, especially on a school night. The minute they saw him, Pansy sprang up, standing there and watching him pensively as the others all fell silent, looking over at him. He sighed and walked past them. He knew they meant well, but he really didn't want to deal with any of them right now.

He reached his door, then paused, bracing himself. He wasn't overly surprised when the door opened to reveal his room stripped of all the things Litty had brought. It looked bare and solemn, almost like a cell... the walls completely free of decoration other than a nail here and there. The only bit of color remaining were the ironically cheerfully peach and pink flowers scattered on the floor beneath the small shelf on which they had once sat. The vase they had resided in was smashed (since it was his, and she hadn't taken anything of his from what he could see), the water that had been in it soaking the small rug below (also his, though she had obviously used a spell to blacken or burn his family crest that had once been woven into the center of it).

He looked over at his photo trunk, noting the slight scorch marks that marred the edges of the lid. When he went over and lifted the lid, he wasn't overly shocked to find it full of nothing more than cinders. He let out a little involuntary sob as he sat abruptly on the floor beside it. He reached in, sifting through the ash, but she had been very thorough... there wasn't so much as a scrap left unburnt. He closed his eyes, his head dropping forward as the handful of ash sifted through his fingers and back into the trunk.

"I'm sorry..." Pansy said softly from the doorway. "I tried to stop her, but they were already burning by the time I got here."

"Doesn't matter." He said in a dead voice.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked worriedly.

"No." He replied. He stared at the ash filled trunk for a long moment, then reached up and lowered the lid. He got slowly up to his feet, staring at the trunk the whole time, then pulled his eyes from it and walked back over to the door. "Thank you for your concern, but I need to be alone right now."

"Theo, please!" Pansy protested, though she didn't stop him as he put his hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back out the door, "I know Blaise was always best at this, but please come out into the common room. We're your friends... we want to help..."

"There is no help for me." He said softly, dropping his hand, leaving a slight, ashy handprint on her blouse. "This was my own doing. My own fault. Nothing you say will ever change that."

Pansy started to protest, but he just pushed the door closed. The movement was gentle, but had a note of finality that told her the subject was closed.

He flicked his wand at the door, locking it securely. He meandered through his room a bit, but knew she would have left nothing. From the smell in the air and the darkened condition of the edges of the frames he could see, she'd even gotten the paintings he'd done that had been stored up on top of his wardrobe.

He looked over sharply as a house elf appeared carrying a little stack of freshly laundered clothes. He was half afraid one of his Housemates had sent it for some reason, but that worry was dashed as the small elf let out a little surprised squeak upon seeing him standing there.

"Begging your pardon, sir!" It squeaked contritely. "I is not knowing you is being back..." It was glancing around the room, noting the slight disarray. "I is coming back later." It said, obviously intending to do much more than deliver laundry when it came back.

"No." Theo said before it could disappear. "Leave the laundry. Don't clean my room."

It looked up at him with huge, incredulous eyes. "You is not wanting...?" It began, obviously unable to comprehend the request.

"You can clean the lavatory if you like, by my bedroom remains exactly as it is, is that understood?"

It glanced around, obviously loath to leave a room in such a state, but nodded meekly, "If that is what you is wishing, sir."

"It is. You may place clean laundry on that chair," He said, indicating the chair behind the elf near the wardrobe, "But otherwise I don't want you in my bedroom. Make sure the others know that as well."

The house elf bobbed its head obediently. It placed the little stack of laundry on the chair, then disappeared.

Theo started to turn away, but then he spotted the burgundy bit of cloth in the stack. He scrubbed his hand on his trousers to clean it, then lifted the clothes on top of it, tugging the bit of burgundy out. He held it up before him. It was one of Litty's nighties. Well, there wasn't much material to it, and the soft, delicate silk made it feel like little more than a spider's web, but it was something... something of hers...

He walked over to the bed, dropping it on top of the sheets (which were the only covers remaining), staring at it as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his robe. He pulled a gauzy piece of spider demon cloth out of the pocket of his robe, then tossed the robe in the general direction of a chair. He picked up the nighty and sat down on the side of the bed rather less than gracefully as he stared at the tiny snatch of burgundy cloth, rubbing the cloth between his fingers. He could still remember when she'd worn it the night before... the feel of her soft flesh beneath when last he'd run his fingers over it... the burning heat of her that radiated through the flimsy cloth... the way it started to cling to her like a second skin when their skin had become damp with perspiration as they made love... he'd licked and sucked on her tender breasts without even having to move it aside, the silk feeling almost nonexistent, until she pulled it off in the heat of passion, wanting no remaining barriers, no matter how thin, between them.

The aching that pervaded him seemed to overwhelm him. Try as he might, he could not seem to force any more tears out. He felt hollow and spent. His whole body ached agonizingly with the need to release some of this pain that seemed intent on destroying him... but he had no outlet... not even tears. He let out a dry sob, but it didn't seem to help at all. He couldn't stand it. It was unbearable. Never, in all the years that she'd toyed with him and hated him, had he felt this kind of utter despair. He'd always had hope, be it small and unlikely, that one day she would come to... if not love, then at least perhaps like and accept him. That tiny hope that had strung him along all those years was completely gone now. He felt bereft... nothing seemed to matter anymore. His whole world seemed to have come to an end. His life was over, but his body seemed unable to accept it and die as it should.

He felt little pinpricks of pain in his leg, but ignored it. Slowly, the tidal wave of greif and pain ebbed a bit. He sighed deeply, setting aside the nightgown, then shifted down, picking up one of the bottles of Dreamless Sleep potion he had tucked between his bed and nightstand. He broke the seal and opened it, then filled the measuring cup on his bedside table, completely ignoring the proper line that was less than two-thirds the way up the glass and filling it to the brim. He corked the bottle and set it aside, then shifted around, slipping his legs up into place and settling down on the bed. He picked the wad of white material up and opened it up. With one little flip through the air, the sheet of Spider Demon webbing spread out, floating down onto him gently. That done, he picked the little nightie back up, his hand clutching it rather tightly as he rested it on his stomach, reaching over with his free hand and taking the glass. He drank the contents as quickly as he could, but the cup still fell from his hand before he'd quite finished, his head lolling to the side. The cup rolled over onto his bed, leaving a galleon sized stain of dark blue potion on the pristine sheets as his body settled. The pain and tension that marred his young face eased, but did not go away completely, even as he slipped into deepest slumber.

There was a slight movement as the little spider demon wriggled out of his pocket. It climbed up his body until it could slip its head out from under the web blanket and gaze at him. It observed him for a long moment, then let out something like a tiny sigh before pulling its head back under the concealing cloth, curling up on his chest.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snape awoke to the sounds of the storm raging and howling outside. The rain against the window was so hard it was like a continuous sheet of water flowing down it, making it near impossible to see out. He watched it for a few minutes, then pulled the blanket back and shifted his legs around, sitting up. He grabbed up the trousers he'd tossed on a nearby chair and pulled them on.

Hermione stirred and looked over at him. "What's the matter?" She muttered groggily.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." He said as he got up and pulled on his night robe, not bothering with slippers, "I'm just going to go make sure all the windows are closed."

Hermione nodded halfheartedly, settling back down and drifting off almost immediately.

Snape slipped out of the room, then gave a little smile as he spotted the wet footprints on the floor. He followed them as they made their way up past the third floor and into a small winding staircase that led to the attic. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw one of the bay windows facing the sea wide open, a sodden pair of sneakers sitting before it. He went over to it, made sure his robe was knotted securely, then climbed out onto the roof. He squinted around through the deluge and spotted a darker form against the roof tiles a little ways away and made his way over towards it.

"Knew you couldn't resist." Snape said loudly over the wind as he settled down on the cold, wet roof beside Draco.

Draco just shrugged, already soaked to the bone, the water dripping off him in continuous streams.

They watched the storm for a time in silence. Lightening cracked loudly, lighting up the sky like daylight every now and then. Other than that, there was little light to see by. The clouds were too dense for moonlight to get through, so all there was were the tiny lights of distant Muggle dwellings and street lights. The air felt charged, making them feel oddly exhilarated inside. Draco had only been about six when Snape first took him out into a storm, and Draco hadn't missed the chance to experience the thrill ever since.

"You're not getting this out of your system, are you?" Draco asked suddenly, looking over at Snape.

Snape sighed deeply, but after a moment, gave his head a slight shake. They sat there in silence, merely watching the storm for a few minutes before he spoke. "I'm afraid I'm in over my head." He said, barely loud enough to be heard over the pelting rain.

Draco sighed. "I'd gathered that much myself." He looked over at him again, "What I don't understand is _why_."

Snape slumped back a bit, staring out at the storm tossed sea for a moment as he gathered his thoughts, trying to figure out to how word what he was feeling inside so that Draco could understand... it wasn't easy, especially since he wasn't sure he fully understood it himself. "In those memories of mine that you so unfortunately acquired... were there any of Kathryn?"

Draco dropped his eyes, but nodded. "You never told me about her."

"Don't feel put out over that. I never spoke to _anyone_ about her. How could I bear to after what I did?"

"You kept her from my father's hands. That alone made it a mercy killing." Draco said in an emotionless voice, staring out at the sea.

Snape couldn't help but wince slightly at the word 'killing'. "I loved her." Snape said softly, his words a mere whisper over the wind.

Draco nodded. "I saw."

"I'd never had anyone like her. Someone who was always there at my side... we could talk for hours about anything or nothing at all. I could tell her my secrets and she kept them. Having someone like that in your life... it changes you somehow. It's like she became a part of me. And when she..." He broke of with a little pained breath. It took him a long minute before he could go on, "Was _gone_... it was like a part of me died. Like it'd been gouged out and nothing but a huge, aching void was left in its place. I coped with it the only way I knew how... the same way my father had dealt with everything in his own life. I built walls around myself... around my heart. I never wanted to be hurt like that again."

"And after all these years, that _girl_ managed to get through?" Draco prodded incredulously when Snape didn't go on right away.

Snape gave a little snort of amusement, absently brushing back a lock of hair that had washed down into his face in the downpour. "Actually, you beat her to the punch."

Draco's eyes widened and darted over to him, "Me?"

Snape looked over at him. "My barriers have been degrading for years... After the war ended, the need to keep myself completely separate eased a bit. The students I'd been placed in charge of started growing on me, wearing away at me... but the first serious crack in my armor came in the form of a certain precocious little blond haired boy. I saw how Lucius treated you and it stirred something inside of me. Something I didn't even know was there. Merlin knows my father never showed me any tolerance or affection... but I still found an inexplicable need to protect you. It came from my mother, I expect. Or perhaps Winston." He added, with a little mischievous smirk over at Draco.

Draco gave a snort of amusement.

"Do you honestly think I talk to other people like I talk to you?"

"No." Draco conceded. To be honest, he'd never heard Snape be nearly as open with anyone else as he was with him. Well, except for Granger now perhaps. He'd never really thought about it. He was certainly more open with Snape than probably anyone else he knew. It had always just seemed so natural that their guards lowered when they were alone together. Well, lowered significantly at any rate. It's the way it had always been. At least it had been for as long as he could remember.

"Still... whatever there may be between you and I... and I'll make no presumptions on your side... it helped ease the pain a bit, but it's obviously not the same thing as I had with Kathryn. Then Hermione came along..." He said with a soft sigh.

"So Hermione's like Kathryn?" Draco asked dubiously.

Snape gave a little smile, but shook his head. "She's not much like Kathryn at all actually. Well, headstrong and opinionated, yes. In that respect they are very much alike. In pretty much every other respect, however, they are worlds apart. Kathryn and I were closer than I thought it possible for two people to be... and yet... we were very different. She was an artist and a dreamer. She didn't much care for classrooms and books... she'd much rather be outside, painting or the like. About the only pastime we enjoyed together was gathering ingredients for my potions... but she would just be company for me. She said it was the only way she could get me to take a walk with her. Still... we spoke _endlessly_... and yet she never truly understood me. She tried of course, but she could never fully comprehend the way my mind works. There was a look she often got... a little amused smile and a certain glint in her eye... and I always knew when I saw that, that what I was saying was absolute gibberish to her, but it amused her to hear it. Hermione... she actually understands me. Well, most of the time at any rate. She knows how my mind works, because hers works the same way. She also did what Kathryn couldn't... She saw me at my worst... and she _accepted_ me. When she saw what was in my head, I was so sure she would hate me for it... but she didn't. She did the one thing that even _I_ cannot do. She forgave me."

Snape sighed, running his fingers through his dripping wet hair to pull it back from his face. The eye of the storm was approaching, the rain letting up a bit, so he shifted back, laying against the cold, rough roof behind him. "I think that was my real undoing. We came here and she came to me and..." He sighed again, "Have you ever been betrayed by your own heart?"

Draco settled back against the roof as well, the pale moonlight that had started peeking through a bit picking up his hair and making it almost appear to glow softly. "No."

"Feel lucky then. When it does, you have no one to blame but yourself really." Snape said softly. "It latched onto her and it was like I had Kathryn back again... except entirely different. Almost better. I found myself falling back into the role without even realizing it. It was just so easy. Like an old habit. But how can it be habit if I haven't acted that way in so very many years? It's not as if I haven't been with other women... but I've never felt the slightest inclination to make anything serious of those relationships. Why now? Why her?" He murmured half to himself. "Maybe she's just the first one that's felt right. The first one I felt could become a part of me like Kathryn did."

"So... are you honestly infatuated with _Granger_... or just the idea of being someone's other half again?" Draco asked shrewdly.

Snape took a deep breath and sighed it out. "That's the big question, now isn't it? I'm honestly not sure. Perhaps a bit of both."

"Just asking... cause if it's just a matter of not finding any suitable women on your own, my mum would be positively _thrilled_ to find you a nice wife. She could probably even find you a nice _grown up_ one. She loves trying to find matches for all her single friends... I think living vicariously through them is the only way she gets any joy out of life. Well, that and liquor. Lots and lots of liquor."

Snape let out an amused breath. "No thanks. My life is far too complicated already. Not to mention that this is just about the worst possible time for me to be starting any kind of relationship."

"Especially with a student." Draco added with a smirk.

Snape reached over and lightly smacked his arm.

"Just pointing out the obvious." Draco said with a little chuckle.

"Well I hardly need that _particular_ fact pointed out for me, thank you very much." Snape said with amusement, then his smile faded and he sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to hope she keeps her word. I made her promise that once we returned to school, this would end."

Draco looked over at him for a long moment before replying. "And what if she does? Keep her word that is."

"What do you mean?"

"You going to be alright with that? With losing her just like that?"

"It would be for the best. Even without legal issues, her safety..."

"That's not what I asked you." Draco said softly, breaking in.

Snape looked over at him. "I've a lifetime full of experience at losing things, Draco. I've always managed to deal with it just fine in the past, now haven't I?"

Draco sighed and got up. "You still didn't answer my question." He said softly. "Then again, maybe you did." He said thoughtfully. He turned and climbed back across to the window, disappearing through it without awaiting any further reply.

Snape sighed and settled back against the cold, wet roof, staring up at the fast approaching mass of dark clouds in the pale moonlight and quickly losing himself in thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione turned over, then snuggled down in the blankets, trying to get comfortable again. She opened her eyes to see if Snape had returned, but his pillow held nothing but a slight dimpled impression of where he'd been before. Her eyes were drawn over and she blinked to try to focus properly. Snape was sitting on the bed, watching her.

"What's the matter? Come back to bed..." She murmured, reaching out to him. She shifted up her head a bit when she took his hand and found it cold and wet. "What on Earth where you doing?" She asked, feeling the sleeve of his sodden robe and sitting up, "You're drenched! Let's get you out of these before you catch your death!"

He just watched her as she stripped the icy robe off of him. She just let it fall to the ground beside the bed, the material too heavy with water to get it much further than that without getting up. She quickly undid the trousers that were also soaked, but then he gently took her hands and made her stop. She looked up in surprise and found him staring back at her.

"This is our last night here." He said softly. "By tomorrow night we'll have returned to Hogwarts. You know what that means."

She dropped her eyes as they got decidedly watery, but nodded, withdrawing her hands.

He reached out, his cool, damp fingers gently raising her face once more. She watched him a bit curiously as his eyes drifted around, as if trying to memorize her face. After a few moments, his eyes settled on hers.

"This night is not over yet." He said.

Though his voice was soft as a whisper, it sent a shiver through her. Her eyes slid shut as he drifted forward, his lips gently claiming hers.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - for any who don't yet know, I have started a discussion of HP7 in my forum. Please don't give any spoilers in your reviews. I've read it, but some of my other fans who have not might read reviews as well, so let's not spoil it for them. Still, I wanted very much to discuss it, so if you have a similar desire, check out the subject in my forum :) Please keep ALL HP7 spoilers in that one part of my forum so no one will accidentally encounter them.

I know this chapter was a while in coming... but trying to get everything lined back up for my son's return to school and everything along with other stress... Merlin... just gets to be too much sometimes. I've been seeing a new doctor and I was at an appointment a couple of days ago... I have this pain if you press in a certain spot on my stomach and she'd been trying to give me stuff to make it go away, but it won't... and so she's checking and she finds the spot again and it still hurts, and in fact now it hurts on the other side as well, and right at this point she asks me out of the blue who my son's guardian will be if anything happens to me! I told her and she asked if I had it in writing, then said it really had to be in writing or it doesn't exist and she said she'd get me a paper I could take to a notary. I was just sitting there thinking "What the fuck?!?" I can't recall ever feeling as... well, _mortal_ as I did right then. My mom thinks I'm just reading too much into it, but...


	43. Fish Out of Water

A/N - Warning, contains adult content in a couple of spots. Please also note that I added a small scene to the very end of the previous chapter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 43  
Fish Out of Water

"Come on, wake up."

Theo let out a little groan, rolling away from the persistant presence.

"None of that now!" Shandra said firmly as she cleaned his measuring cup and set it aside, "We have class soon. You missed breakfast already. Don't worry though, I brought you something to eat from the kitchen."

Theo cracked his eyes open, looking over at the napkin full of food sitting on his bedside table. He sighed and got up, meandering over into the bathroom, closing the door behind him without a word.

Shandra bit her lip as she looked around at his room. Litty had really done a job on it. It was surprising that the house elves hadn't cleaned it up yet. Not only was the place stripped and a bit trashed... there was even a rather impressive spider web strung between the legs of his bedside table. She leaned down to examine it more closely, worried that a spider able to spin such a dense web might be a poisonous variety, but the web appeared to be empty. Good. Perhaps it had left or gotten stepped on. She certainly wouldn't want anything that size living in her bedroom! Her eyes darted down as she saw something on the floor scuttle under the bed. She didn't get much more than a glimpse, but from the size of it, it was most likely a mouse. Unfortunately those were pretty unavoidable in a castle this old.

She shifted back up and glanced around to see if she could spot any other webs where the spider might have relocated to. There were no more webs, but she did notice the scorch marks on the side of the trunk and went over to it, peeking inside, then sighed with disgust. "She'll come around, Theo." She called towards the door. "When you two finally got together I could see how much she loved you... you can't turn feelings that strong off just like that. She's just hurt right now. I'll try to talk to her." She added, though at the moment she'd rather jack slap the girl for causing Theo so much obvious pain. "I can talk to Collin for you, too. I'm sure he still has plenty of negatives..."

"What would be the point?" Theo muttered tiredly over the sound of running water. After a moment he opened the door, standing there stripped down to his boxers, drying his face with a hand towel. He tossed it back into the bathroom as he walked out.

Shandra gave him a little sad smile, walking over to intercept him. She slipped her arms around him, hugging him tightly for a moment before easing up. She grudgingly released him as he pulled back some.

Theo gently brushed a bit of hair out of her face. "You know I love you, Shandra... but don't try to help." He said softly.

"How can I not help?" She asked incredulously, "This is all my fault and we both know it. If I hadn't..."

He covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her. "It's not your fault." He said softly. "I've told you that a thousand times. People can give opinions all they like... but it's the one who actually makes the decision that is at fault if things go wrong. No one forced my hand."

He didn't drop his hand until she sighed, giving up on the argument. "Well... we need to be going." She said sadly as he turned, heading for the bed. "You eat while I fetch you some clothes." She hurried over to his wardrobe and picked out a clean school uniform and a fresh robe, laying them out on the chair for him. "You'll have to hurry I'm afraid. I really should have been here much earlier, but I got held up." She added as she looked through his small collection of ties. She selected one and laid it out atop the clothes, then glanced back to see why he was so quiet. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she saw him laying on his bed once more.

"Now none of that!" She said, hurrying over to prod him. He couldn't possibly still be tired. She reached down, shaking him, but he didn't stir at all. It wasn't until then that she noticed the empty measuring cup that lay beside him once more. She picked it up, not even having to smell the residue of dark fluid in the bottom of the cup to know what he'd done. She stared at the cup for a long moment, then pulled out her wand and cleaned it before setting it back on his bedside table once more. She sat down beside him, looking sadly over the untouched food, then over to him. She reached up, brushing her hand over his cheek, then took a hold of his odd blanket, pulling it over him and gently tucking it around him. When she was done she stared at him for a long moment. Despite being deeply asleep he looked so very sad.

She'd thought his long wait had finally been over. All those years... It had been sheer torture watching him pining away, slowly drawing away emotionally, even from her... all the joy he used to hold slowly draining out of him until she couldn't hardly believe this was the same boy in all of those memories she had... the ones of the shy but happy little boy she grew up with... the one with a light heart and a ready smile. It had almost seemed like that lighthearted little boy she'd loved so dearly as a child had finally returned when she'd seen him and Litty when they were together. Surely those few brief days of happiness couldn't be all he would get for the endless years of pain and pining! It just wasn't fair! His little, rather overly optimistic hope that Litty would one day care for him was all that had seemed to keep him going. The already apparent toll this was taking on him was agonizing for her... and she couldn't even imagine what it must be like for him.

She couldn't seem to stop the hot tears that started tracing their way down her cheeks. She leaned down, resting her head against his chest as soft sobs overtook her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco awoke with a groan, reaching up and rubbing his head. It felt like he'd been hit in the head by a bludger. He blinked his eyes open and gazed around until the world started coming into fucus around him, then let out a little growl of irritation. He was in his bed. The last thing he remembered was standing at the fence overlooking the ocean, gazing out at the storm tossed sea, lost in contemplation. It didn't take a huge leap to figure out how he'd gotten from there to here! He thought the little 'bedcheck' comment was just an idle threat to get him to go to bed. He was going to kill that little elflin!

He struggled out from under the covers and staggered over to the bathroom to freshen up. When he reemerged he felt marginally better, but there hadn't been any helpful potions in the bathroom. He tugged on some clean clothes and made his way into the kitchen.

"You look like Hell. I guess you didn't heed the warning."

Draco looked up in surprise, spotting Squire leaning against one of the counters wearing only his trunks, a steaming mug in his hand. "Bottle it!" He grumbled, hurrying over to the cabinet and rummaging through the bottles.

Squire reached up and opened a cabinet, then pulled out a bottle, offering it to him. "This what you're looking for?"

Draco let out a little relieved breath, snatching the bottle from Squire's hand.

"No more than a dropper full unless you want to be unconscious again." Squire said mirthfully, taking a drink from his cup as he leaned back against the counter once more.

Draco glared at him irritably as he opened the bottle, but it had probably been good to remind him really. At the moment, the urge to down the whole bloody bottle was almost overwhelming. He deposited the dropper full in his mouth, then studiously recapped it, resisting the urge. He let out a sigh as the potion started easing the head and body aches away.

"So... why does Winston feel compelled to make sure you get to bed on time anyway?"

Draco didn't answer, simply returning the bottle to its place and closing the cabinet. "Did he give you the boot in the middle of the night?" He asked, avoiding the question.

"No. I didn't sleep in your bed."

Draco glanced over at him curiously. It was apparent by his half-dressed state that he'd spent the night in the guest house, and he couldn't understand why the boy would have chosen the couch over a nice available bed. Had Winston told him what he was planning? He looked over, noting the contraption on the counter with a pot full of dark liquid in it that appeared to be the source of the strong fragrance filling the room.

"Never seen a coffee maker?" Squire asked with amusement.

"Of course I have! Just didn't know why you'd want to use it." Draco grumbled, unwilling to admit the only place he'd seen one was when he spotted this one in a cabinet a couple of days before, and he hadn't really known what it was for.

"Now don't go putting down coffee. It's not bad once you get used to it, and Winston stocks some good beans."

"If you say so." Draco said humoringly, "But I'll stick to tea, thanks."

"Very well, but I think you're missing out." Squire said with a shrug.

"He seems to some kind of perverse pleasure in missing out on all the best things in life." Trent said as he strolled in. "He wouldn't even let me go down on him. He seems to make his mind up about stuff with very little, if any, real information on it and thereafter refuses to be dissuaded."

Squire nodded. "He's been that way as long as I've known him. You want a coffee for the road?"

"Sure. It smells amazing! I'll take it black." Trent said eagerly. He pulled out his wand and flicked it, making a Styrofoam cup and a plastic lid appear on the counter.

Squire set down his mug and set about filling the cup.

Trent sidled up behind Squire, pressing up against his back and slipping his arms around his waist. "You still gonna be here this evening?" He murmured affectionately, kissing Squire's shoulder.

Squire sighed, replacing the pot and grabbing up the lid. "Afraid not." He said sadly. "'Bout time to head back home. I was going to hang about long enough to help out in the forest a bit and the like, but then I'm outta here. They're calling for more rain late this afternoon and I don't want to get stuck here alone with Winston!"

"What do you mean alone?" Trent asked, releasing him so Squire could turn around.

"I mean they're leaving. Probably this evening." Squire replied.

"Oh." Trent said softly, his eyes dropping to examine the lid on the cup Squire had just handed him. "I guess I didn't really think they were serious about that."

Squire reached over, resting his hand on Trent's shoulder. "'Fraid so. Did you say goodbye to Blaise?"

"No. He's still dead to the world." Trent replied in that same soft, achingly sad voice.

"Why don't you go wake him? I'm sure he won't mind." Squire urged.

Trent looked back towards the room in which Blaise slept, but then sighed and shook his head. "Na... I wouldn't want the last time I saw him to be while he was all groggy and..." He sighed achingly, but quickly took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Besides... have you ever tried to wake him?"

"I'll tell him you said goodbye then." Squire said gently.

Trent quickly shook his head again, then looked over at Draco who had remained studiously quiet. "Do you think... would it be too much trouble for you guys to stop by the shop on your way out of town? I mean it's on the way to the station and all and we wouldn't keep you long. Besides, that way Nyle could say goodbye as well."

Draco nodded. "We'll stop by. I promise."

Trent gave him a smile. "Thanks."

Draco gave a little shrug. "You did help us a lot, and you didn't have to. We should be the ones thanking you. Stopping by is the least we could do."

Trent reached over, patting Draco on the shoulder. "You're alright, Draco." He said with a little smile. He headed for the door, turning as he reached it. "And I will be calling _you_ very soon!" He said to Squire with a smirk and a wink before slipping out.

Squire smiled and picked up his mug, settling back with it once more as he watched Trent through the kitchen window as he left, a little fond smile on his lips.

"You're gay?" Draco asked in an incredulous (and slightly disappointed) voice.

Squire looked back over at him, furrowing his brow. "No!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "So you're trying to tell me you two didn't shag last night?"

"I didn't say that. We shagged. That doesn't make me gay." Squire said with only a slightly defensive tone.

"Perhaps you should look the term up in the dictionary. One guy shagging another guy is gay. Or are you just objecting to the term? Do they call it something different over here that you prefer?" Draco asked a bit sarcastically.

"It wasn't the term I had issue with." Squire said, rolling his eyes, "I think you're just being far too black and white about it. Walking into a church and sitting through a sermon doesn't make you religious, now does it? This isn't any different. I don't prefer guys. Hell, it's rare I am even _remotely_ attracted to one. I mean the occasional star perhaps... I mean let's be serious... any guy who tries to tell you he wouldn't do Johnny Depp or Brad Pitt if he had the chance is flat out lying."

"I have no bloody clue who they are, but that's obviously something you haven't done a comprehensive poll on." Draco said stubbornly, "I know many blokes, myself most certainly included, who wouldn't go anywhere near another bloke no matter who he was."

"Bloody Hell you're a stick in the mud!" Squire said with a little snort of amusement. "I was just in the mood and Granger wants nothing to do with me, so they won out over having a wank and going to bed alone. It was just sex, Draco. It wasn't a relationship or something deep and spiritual... it was _just sex_. I'm not particularly _attracted_ to him... though admittedly he's effeminate enough for me to be able to get it up rather easily. He's also a really likable fella. I could see us becoming good mates with time. That's mates in the non-sexual sense mind you!"

"So you don't think shagging two boys..." Draco started.

"Hold on there!" Squire said quickly. "I never said that. I shagged _one young man_ who is just slightly younger than me. I don't shag boys, especially not ones that are _three years_ younger than me."

"So you're trying to convince me that Blaise just watched?" Draco asked dubiously.

"While I was doing Trent? Yes. Like I said, I don't shag boys. Of course, I'm not saying the 'boy' didn't do anything to _me_ afterwards, but that was none of _my_ doing." Squire said with a smirk. "Besides, from what Trent said, Blaise is a definite top, so my shagging him wouldn't have been a real possibility even if I were so inclined."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "And you don't think that getting arse-fucked by a bloke is gay?"

Squire shrugged. "No. I didn't _ask_ for it. He wanted to and he's a nice kid, so I let him. Besides which, I was shagging his bedmate, so it would be rude to say no. It didn't feel half bad really. Not that I came from it... but then Trent was nice enough to clean me up and finish me off once Blaise was done. Did you know he's got a tongue stud?" He glanced up and noted Draco's disgusted expression. "You should really try it before you dismiss it."

"Not bloody likely!" Draco replied immediately. "And if that's what you had in mind when offering to let me stay with you..."

Squire let out an immediate snort of disgust, dumping the remains of his coffee down the drain and setting the mug aside. "I offered you a spot on my _couch_, definitely not in my bed! Don't be _disgusting!_ Even if you were _a girl_ and _of age, _I wouldn't touch you with a bloody ten foot pole! I don't shag _family members!"_ He said, pushing off from the counter and heading back towards Blaise's room, "Even adopted ones!" he called back as he disappeared from sight.

Draco stared after him in surprise. After a moment, a little smile started tugging at the side of his mouth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione looked up from the list as the boys wandered in. Squire was with them. She couldn't help but blush a bit as she wondered if he'd tried to come to her room again last night. He'd been out in the greenhouse longer than she'd been willing to wait, so she'd simply locked her room and hoped he would just assume she was asleep and leave if he came by. It had still been locked this morning when she returned to it, so hopefully the ruse had been effective. She looked back down at the list studiously as her mind started drifting back to last night. After he'd returned from wherever he'd been last night, Snape had been more passionate than ever. Sex with him had always been amazing... but she'd never imagined it could possibly be that intense! It had completely redefined bliss. If she hadn't eventually passed out completely she would have happily continued until they had to get up. Of course they'd only gotten in about two hours of sleep as it was...

"I've added a couple of ingredients to the list for today." Snape said as he returned from getting his morning tea, taking the seat beside her at the table, apparently without even thinking about it.

Hermione tried to keep from blushing even harder, studiously keeping her eyes off of Snape. She had such a strong urge to drag him back upstairs at the moment she was sure anyone around would be able to see it should she gaze upon him in front of them.

"Trent had a couple of suggestions as well." Blaise said, pulling a crinkled scrap of paper out of his pocket and handing it to Snape before going over to get a plate of food. He seemed a bit subdued this morning.

Snape looked it over and nodded as Hermione pushed his list back over to him and took up her tea. "Two of those I had already added to the list..." He said, setting aside his tea and picking up his book to look up the others. "I was toying with the idea of gathering this one." He said, pointing to one near the bottom of the short list, "But they looked a bit time consuming to prepare..."

"Trent told us an easy way to prepare those. Shouldn't take any longer than those Willoway sprouts." Draco said as he took a seat with a fresh cup of tea.

"Well then, in that case they would be a good choice." Snape said, jotting them down on his list, "And hopefully we will be able to find more of those Mercurite grubs today. I'm not sure I have enough for my classes yet. A number of the seventh year potions require their essence for proper grounding."

"Blaise gets to prepare those." Draco said, smirking over at Blaise, "I had to prepare the last batch."

"I offered to help." Blaise said in his defense.

"Ya... right when I was on my last one. How convenient!" Draco shot back.

Blaise just smirked.

"Sleep well?" Winston asked with a smile, plunking a plate full of food in front of Draco.

Draco just glared back at him. He would dearly love to give him a good tongue lashing, but he certainly wasn't daft enough to do so in front of Snape. It was bad enough with just Blaise knowing about his sleeping habits back at Hogwarts. Snape would undoubtedly put other students to watching him if he so much as suspected there might be any reason for concern. He grudgingly sat his tea down and nibbled at his breakfast. With Winston on the alert, he couldn't afford not to keep up appearances. He'd eaten a reasonable amount whenever they took a meal together, but he knew he'd forgotten to toss out the uneaten lunches Winston had given him a time or two. If he slipped up again he was likely to be force fed! It was enough to make him wish to be back at Hogwarts where no one really paid any attention to him. Well, other than Blaise obviously.

"They've gotten rid of that thing by now, haven't they?" Hermione asked a bit uneasily. She wasn't eager to go wandering in there if the creature that had tried to attack her was still there. She doubted it would stop at her sandal the next time!

Snape looked up from his book. "The Lure Devil? Oh yes, they got that out of there right quickly. I must have forgotten to mention it. Winston said they called while we were out on the boat. They checked the rest of the forest for more of them as well just to be sure. Those creatures periodically uproot and relocate, and they wouldn't want it moving on to the play area at a local school or the like, now would they? It having been that close to a settled area meant it was getting unusually bold already. Even bureaucrats aren't going to shuffle their feet when one of those things rears its ugly head, especially if it's practically inside city limits. Not to mention I had told them I thought it likely it had recently eaten. I was right about that, by the way. A rather unfortunate teen aged boy crossed its path. They estimated it had had him for several hours. It might have even been one of the locals we saw in passing while collecting."

Hermione had her hand over her mouth, aghast, "Did he...?" Was all she could manage.

He glanced over at her. "No. Thanks to your spotting it, they were able to get him out once they'd killed the beast. I spoke to a man the other day who said the boy is recovering nicely. He had acid burns over a goodly portion of his body, but as I told you, they prefer to keep their prey alive as long as possible. He should be just fine."

"Still... that's simply ghastly! Imagine being trapped inside that thing for hours! Feeling it as it slowly digested you!" She gave a shudder of disgust.

"I doubt he was conscious very long. The pain and limited air supply usually renders the victim unconscious in short order. Otherwise, I quite imagine we would have heard his screams." He mused thoughtfully, then glanced up and gave her an apologetic smile, seeing the horrified look on her face.

"By the way." Winston said, strolling past and depositing a long, thin parcel in Hermione's lap, "This came for you."

Hermione looked down at the package in surprise. It did, indeed, say 'To Miss Granger' with what appeared to be Snape's address underneath. Who would have mailed something to her here? She hadn't even known the precise address herself, let alone given it out to anyone. There was no return address, and it had a bit of weight to it, but not an unusual amount. Well, her curiosity was certainly peaked!

She pushed her breakfast plate back some and set the package on the table, quickly unwrapping it. There was a wooden case inside that looked a bit like something than might house a wand or the like. She flipped up the little catch and opened it. The moment what the box contained registered, she shoved her chair back so fast it squeaked loudly against the floor, jostling the table so hard in the process that her tea overturned, spilling out onto the wrappings and quickly crawling its way across the table. "Oh how repugnant!" She gasped.

The others all got up so they could see as Winston sighed irritably, levitating a towel over to sop up the mess since they were all now in the way. The interior of the box was lined with fine black velvet upon which was laid a single blossom. It resembled a red daisy with a little purple spot near the end of each petal.

"So that's what those look like!" Squire said with fascination. "Never seen a real one..."

"Don't touch it!" She said in disgust as he picked it up to examine it closer.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to damage it!" He said as Blaise leaned over his shoulder, gazing at it raptly. Draco and Snape were looking at it with interest as well, but from their seats.

"I'm not worried about you hurting it! Toss the bloody thing out!" Hermione said, unable to pull her eyes from the repulsive 'flower'.

"That sounds like a rather impetuous decision, Miss Granger." Snape replied as the other boys looked over at her as if she were daft to even suggest such a thing. "Every last bit of magic a Lure Devil possesses is contained in that fragile looking blossom. You obviously were in no shape at the time to properly feel its power, but I assure you, that is a very rare and highly coveted magical item. They aren't exactly easy for a witch or wizard to work, seeing as they were meant to be utilized by a creature, but if you can manage to fathom how to control it..." he shook his head, at a loss for words to explain it.

"What can it do?" She asked, looking the innocuous bloom over scrutinizingly. She hadn't read any more of the entry on the creature than she had when Snape first showed it to her. What little she had read had been quite enough to give her the willies as it was!

"Properly wielded, it... well it _lures_ of course. Think of it as a Pied Piper effect. It induces a bit of a trance, making the victims less likely to worry about the possible danger of going after it, even to the point of forgetting the danger even if their minds contain the knowledge of what those flowers really hide beneath the surface. With it, you could lure anything from insects to animals... magical creatures... possibly even humans, but that would take a rather advanced mastery. Considering how very rare they are and the fact that they lose their power over time, most lasting only between four and five years, few people have managed that kind of mastery."

Well, she didn't know why she would want to lure insects, but it did sound intriguing. She spotted something white poking out of the sodden wrapping paper as Winston levitated the towel back away. She scootched back up to the table and reached over, carefully extracting the now rather soggy bit of paper, upon which was written a note. It was rather blurry in places now, but most of it was legible.

Dear Miss Granger,

We have never before met, so you may be wondering why I am sending you this. I am a member of the local  
Magical Protection Agency. Yesterday I helped despatch the creature you stumbled across. I cannot begin  
to tell you what it was like for me when we opened it up and I found my own nephew inside it. Nathan is only  
thirteen years old and he means the world to me. He was cutting through the woods on his way home from  
school, and since his parents weren't aware his class dismissed early that day I have no doubt he would have  
been dead long before they even realized he was missing. A number of years ago I lost my wife and just last  
year I lost our only child as well. I don't think I could have survived another such blow. I know that simply  
warning the authorities of a danger might not seem like a heroic act to you, but to me and my family it was.  
Sadly, many people don't bother doing that one simple thing, especially if they are not local and therefor  
needn't worry about encountering it again once they are out of immediate danger. I am eternally thankful  
that you are not one of those people.

Nathan was badly burned by the digestive acids and, though he doesn't remember much, has developed a  
rather pronounced fear of closed in spaces and even simple darkness, but they tell me that should fade with  
time. They estimate that in a few weeks there should be little to no remaining visible traces of his ordeal, and  
eventually he should be completely back to normal. He would have dearly loved to have met you so he could  
thank you in person, but he's a bit self conscious about his appearance at the moment as I'm sure you can  
understand. I explained to him that you would not be staying in the country long enough to see him once he  
has recovered. The blossom, by law, becomes the property of the last known victim's family, or in this case  
Nathan. He wanted you to have it. He said to tell you that he hopes you will have a chance to meet one day.

I spoke to your teacher, so I know that you will probably not think that this gratitude is warranted. I'm well  
aware it was he who made the call and you did not even, in fact, know what it is that you encountered before  
he told you, but you are the one who told him what happened, even though at the time it probably seemed silly  
and embarrassing. Most teens I know would not have confessed to such an embarrassing encounter before  
their teacher and their peers unless forced to. It is, therefor, your humility that I am grateful for. Without  
that, Nathan would have died and we probably would never have even known what happened to him. I know a  
Wizard's debt is not technically warranted in this situation, and even if it were, it would not be I who was  
obliged, but you have my solemn oath that I will find some way to repay you and those who helped make you  
the exceptional young woman you are today.

She couldn't quite make out the signature, but she wasn't sure if that was entirely the tea's fault seeing as it looked rather briskly written in small letters that were completely devoid of nonessential flourishes that might have helped her decipher it. Hermione let out a little exasperated breath. "I just got my sandal chewed on! It's not like I took on the bloody beast myself!"

"I would like you to stop and think this over for a moment, Hermione." Snape said softly. "Would you have said anything about what happened to your sandal had this occurred last year?"

"What does timing have to do with anything?" She asked, furrowing her brow at him.

"Less than a year ago you despised me, and all Slytherins for that matter." Snape said softly, "You'd sooner have turned yourself into a toad than admitted anything even remotely embarrassing to one of us. We were... the enemy."

Hermione wanted to deny it, but try as she might she couldn't really. She _had_ rather despised them all.

"And now..." He continued, "You are on an entirely different continent with three Slytherins. Draco has been your best mate's sworn enemy from the off, and I quite imagine that you all quite loathed me from the beginning as well. After all, I am the head of Slytherin House and admittedly most likely your biggest antagonist amongst the staff, even when taking Mr. Filch into account. Telling us what happened probably seems trivial to you now... but to me, it represents the attainment of a level of trust and acceptance of us that would have seemed unimaginable mere months ago. You are starting to see past childish biases and see people as individuals who, if you bother to get to know them a bit, might not be as entirely _evil_ as you once imagined. Prejudice can be one of the hardest things to overcome. Unfortunately, a goodly number of people _never_ attain that accomplishment. I believe that's why war still exists. You have made a great deal of progress towards being a mature and reasoning adult, and I must say... and I'll admit that this is almost certainly the first time I have uttered these words to a Gryffindor... I'm proud of you."

Hermione was blushing bright red by this point, her chest feeling a bit tight and her eyes rather watery as she studiously stared at the open box before her.

Snape looked over, seeing Draco rolling his eyes, his arms folded over his chest. He reached over,ruffling his hair. Draco looked over at him in surprise. "I'm very proud of you as well, Draco. Nearly a week, and you haven't even cursed her once. _Very_ impressive display of restraint and growing maturity." He said with a serious expression that quickly slipped into an affectionate smile.

Draco gave a little amused snort and rolled his eyes again, but a little smile seemed to pull at the corners of his lips a bit.

"As for you two..." Snape said, looking over at Squire and Blaise, who were gazing at him a bit expectantly, "Neither of you have ever _had_ any prejudices of which I am aware. You're a couple of true rarities. By all means, keep inspiring that kind of openness and acceptance in others through your actions... but... Blaise... I just wanted to note that not all inspirations needs to be _sexual_ in nature... Just thought I'd mention it."

They just snickered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Litty was slouching a bit as she clomped her way down the stairs of the secret passage she sometimes took to Defense class. She rarely used this route since it was rather narrow and dank smelling, and she really wasn't in any hurry since she still had a good fifteen minutes or so before class, but she wanted to take a different route today. She was pretty sure Shandra didn't even know about this particular passage, so she felt safe taking it. Ever since Shandra had heard about what had happened between her and Theo she'd been trying to talk to her. Litty just wasn't in the mood to have her trying to coax her back into the arms of that manipulative bastard.

She let out a sigh as the passage evened out and started twisting around. She slowed, not wanting to get there too early. She let out a little muffled squeak of surprise as a hand clamped over her mouth, an arm wrapping around her waist as she was pulled back into the offshoot passage she'd just passed. She struggled in vain.

"Cut it out!" Harry whispered in an amused voice.

She turned as he released her and gave a little sigh of relief. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." She muttered, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"Your little Slytherin lover?"

Her cheeks darkened more, but this time in irritation. "He's not my lover. He isn't anything!" she muttered darkly.

"Finally come around, have you?"

"He lied to me. Manipulated me." She said, her voice dropping as her eyes got irritatingly watery.

"Aw... there there..." He said softly, reaching up and stroking her cheek. "That's what Slytherins do. It's all over now. You may be a bit hurt, but you're wiser for the experience. He won't make a fool of you again."

She looked up at him. "You're not mad?"

He smiled at her. "You're young, and mistakes are how we learn. I knew you'd be back."

"I'm sorry..." She said contritely, dropping her school bag and slipping her arms around him, pulling him close.

"I was starting to miss having you around..." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer.

"Maybe I can make up for it..." She replied.

Harry saw a slight flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and a smile slipped over his lips. "Take off your knickers." He whispered.

She reached up under her school uniform skirt and pulled them down, not needing to be asked twice. He just watched her as she unfastened his trousers and freed him from their confines. That done, she paused, glancing around for some suitable surface.

"Right here is just fine." He said, grabbing a hold of her bum and lifting her up a bit before pressing her back against the stone wall behind her.

She quickly wrapped her legs around him as she tugged her skirt out of the way. He thrust into her, and after that there wasn't much more she could do but wrap her arms around his neck and hold on as he crushed her to the wall, pounding himself into her. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sensations. He was amazing, despite the slightly awkward position. She couldn't remember ever having sex up against the wall, except of course that time in the shower... she quickly reeled her thoughts back in as they tried to drift to that little interlude with Theo. It was more difficult than she would have imagined keeping her mind from drawing comparisons. After a minute she was forced to open her eyes to keep from imagining it was Theo taking her so ardently.

She looked at Harry. His eyes were closed. Was he thinking of someone else as well? Not that it mattered. It wasn't like they were in a real relationship. They just shagged. She bit her lip to keep from calling out as he sped up. Her body trembled as she peaked. After a moment, he slammed himself into her with a deep groan that sent yet another blissful shudder through her.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, just holding each other as their breath slowly evened out. At length he gave her a kiss on the side of her neck, then pulled himself out of her. She slipped her legs down and they quickly took care of the awkward cleaning up and straightening of clothes. He handed her her school bag as she finished adjusting her skirt and she took it. She wasn't sure really what to say now, so she was a bit relieved when he spoke first.

"That was a pretty good start." He said with a grin as he shouldered his own bag. "What do you say you come by my room tonight around eleven and we can work on it a bit more?"

She gave him a little grin. She'd been wanting something to distract herself with... and an undoubtedly exhausting night of letting Harry shag her arse off sounded like a pretty good way to clear her mind. "Sure." She said with a little grin.

"Lovely. Run along now, class should be starting soon. I'll follow in a minute."

She nodded and hurried off, feeling much better than she had before.

Harry leaned back against the wall, watching her as she hurried out of sight. He waited there for a minute or two, then pulled out his wand and lit it, looking at his watch. He tucked it back away. He listened hearing very soft footsteps creeping away. After a moment, he heard them approaching once more, this time normally. Ron rounded the corner. "Oh... hi, Harry." He said, trying to sound casual though his ears were bright red (and he was wearing his school bag shifted around in front of him for some reason).

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." Harry replied, pushing off from the wall.

"Um... you were?" He asked worriedly.

"Ya. I was waiting for you. We're going to be late." Harry said blithely, "Come on."

"Right!" Ron said quickly, falling into step behind him.

The other students had all gone into the room already, and in fact the bell rang before they got to the door. They slipped in, expecting some kind of reprimand (though they knew it would be mild considering how terrified Pavonis still was of Harry), but they received none at all. They looked around as they took their regular seats, but the teacher was nowhere in sight.

They waited, but the professor remained conspicuously absent. As the minutes dragged by, the sound of the conversations around them grew steadily, most speculating on the teacher's tardiness. Harry glanced around, covertly stealing a glance at Litty. She had a slightly speculative look on her face, but then quickly shifted her attention. He looked where she'd been looking and saw that Theo was not in his regular seat. A quick survey of the class revealed he was not in attendance today. He also noted that, though Litty had sat in her usual seat, Shandra had not taken her own usual seat beside her, but instead had chosen a seat in the back near the door. Even from here her eyes appeared to be rimmed with red, though her expression was studiously blank. He mused on that for a moment, a little smirk slipping over his lips.

They all fell silent and looked over as the door opened, but it was not Pavonis who stepped through it. Dumbledore smiled at them serenely as he came to a stop. "Forgive me for not arriving sooner. I'm not as young as I used to be. Professor Pavonis is, most unfortunately, indisposed at the moment. I'm afraid this means your Defense class will have to be canceled for the day. I would gladly teach in his stead, but, alas, the Ministry has seen fit to summon me this morning. I'm sure you will all use this time to diligently study." He added with a little knowing smile before turning and making his way back out.

Once he was gone they all started getting up and drifting out, all speculating openly with their mates about what Pavonis might be up to.

"So... what do you want to do?" Ron asked as he shouldered his bag.

"How about a little one on one?" Harry asked with a mischievous little grin.

"What?" Ron asked, his voice squeaking slightly with surprise.

Harry shifted closer, "He never said _what_ we had to study... and I certainly don't want to waste my precious little free time with a book, do you? Especially when there are such more... _interesting_ things we could be doing together..." He shifted closer still, shifting his head up to Ron's ear. "Let's go get our brooms." He whispered conspiratously before giving him a little playful swat on the arm and hurrying out.

"Oh! Right!" Ron said, hurrying after him, his ears and cheeks burning red once more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione just couldn't seem to stop smiling as she hunted around for a pitcher to make up some lemonade. Sure it was their last day, which was rather depressing despite how much she missed the boys and her classes... but they had had a rather lovely morning (on top of the praise Snape had given her, that still made her feel rather proud of herself, despite the fact that she still didn't think simply telling them she'd been an idiot and got her sandal chewed on was any kind of real accomplishment). Well, ok, the forest part wasn't precisely oodles of fun, but it had been alright. She'd even deigned to try that lure devil flower and had, after about twenty minutes effort, managed to lure a good couple dozen of those Mercurite grubs. She wasn't sure if it had taken a while to learn to use it properly... or if it was just because the fat little pewter gray grubs weren't particularly fast creatures. The only real dim spot of the outing was when she came across the... well there were no two ways around it, it was a crater where the lure devil had been. Snape assured them that they would undoubtedly have a crew in to fix the spot back up before too much longer, but cleanup was a much lower priority. It was rather disquieting to look down into that deep pit and imagine how big the beast had been. The foraging part went a lot quicker and smoother this time, but they stuck together in a group for safety, despite the assurances from the authorities.

After the forest came a rather pleasant surprise. They dropped off their gatherings and got cleaned up, then Snape took them over to a local shopping center, the theory being that it would be easier (and more enjoyable) to simply spent the rest of the American cash they had than to have to visit Gringotts when they got to Diagon Alley to convert it back. She'd felt a bit awkward spending the money Draco had given her at first (especially after she looked through it and realized there was three hundred dollar bills and three fifties... Draco gave her that much for pocket change???), but it took her surprisingly little time to get used to it. They spent two hours there, visiting everything from touristy trinket shops to clothing stores (where she found some nice, well made bras and knickers and a soft cotton nightgown... and Blaise bought more than three times the number of women's underthings as she did, claiming his 'friends' deserved mementoes from his trip as well), a shoe store (where Hermione found a rather lovely pair of shoes that would even go with the school uniforms and Squire picked up a really nice pair of black leather boots), and then a novelty shop with all sorts of American cultural memorabilia, wonky lights, funny greeting cards and even a curtained off back section that was full of... well Squire and Blaise had dragged her back there and she didn't stop blushing until twenty minutes after they left it! This was the first establishment in which Draco made a significant purchase (from the front section of course). He quite surprised her by picking out no less than seven black Muggle band concert T-shirts. She hadn't bought anything there, but Blaise spent at least two hundred dollars (mostly on items from the back room). She noticed him slip something he bought into one of her bags after they left the store, but she hadn't had the nerve to look and see what it was yet.

Then, when she thought the trip was complete (though she still had over a hundred of the American dollars left), Snape took them over to a little atrium-like area... and much to their surprise (well, Hermione and Blaise's surprise at any rate), he stepped over the low rope that cordoned off one of the displays of tropical vegetation and led them straight through a tall waterfall! Only their shoes got wet, and that was from stepping through the shallow water to get to the waterfall. Once through, they were in... well a mall still, but one that was obviously worlds different. She'd always wondered what Magical marketplaces would look like in other countries! They had many of the same shops as she would expect to find in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley... and some she'd never have expected to find there. They bypassed the shop with animals for familiars of course, since none of them were in the market for such. The Apothecary supply shop was, unfortunately, far more into shiny new equipment and a few of the most 'trendy' supplies at grossly overblown prices, none of which they needed from Snape's cursory examination. He did buy a particularly unique looking bit of equipment that she had no clue what it might be intended for, but that was it. They all went into the large, gayly lit shop that offered both sweets and gags... and gag sweets of course. Hermione found herself grabbing a basket and getting a bit carried away. The boys would be much more interested in these things for 'souvenirs' than some cheesy little statue or snow globe! There were even a few particularly imaginative gags that she picked up to send to the twins... not to snitch the idea really mind you... but just to help inspire them! Snape was the only one who didn't make any purchases from this store.

When the boys went into one of the clothing shops with mannequins sporting rather rakishly cut robes and such she didn't even bother following them. From the look of it, she couldn't afford much there anyway. It wasn't until then, of course, that Hermione noticed the book store. It held only new, freshly mass-produced books in the front of the store, but since they offered to buy or trade books as well, they did have a section near the back with used books. It didn't take her but a moment (and a glimpse at a couple of the prices on the new books) to decide she'd rather peruse the back of the store. Even amongst the used books, she could easily tell they were from a different country! It just felt so strange reading about magic in neat, clean cut books with obviously machine produced fonts. She hadn't realized how used to reading handwritten texts she had become!

By the time the others found her, she had a stack of about a dozen books beside her. They were rather eager to be off by that point, their shopping complete. She'd told them she would need a few minutes to weed down the selection since she now only had enough money to buy one or two. Squire had just rolled his eyes and grabbed up the stack, taking it over to the counter and paying for them all himself, despite her protestations. Of course that purchase had also made her particularly grateful for the mini-van style taxi Snape had called to take them back to his home.

It felt really strange having other people, especially boys around her own age, buying her things. Still... once she'd gotten over the bit of nagging guilt and feeling like a burden it had been kind of... well nice really. It was strangely liberating to be around people for whom money really didn't seem to be of any consequence. None of them ever made any comment or said or did anything that made her feel indebted for the money they'd spent on her like she'd feared they might either. She'd never gotten to just enjoy herself when out on the town with little worry over how much things would cost. Her parents had always been rather frugal. She got the definite feeling that it was going to be depressing having to go back to counting every knut and saving up for things... looking down the price side of the menu first to see what she could afford to choose from...

She brushed such thoughts off for now though. She finished stirring the lemonade, setting the large spoon aside and went over to the cabinet, selecting some plastic cups that stacked together so she'd be able to carry them out to the greenhouse without much trouble. She idly mused about how she was going to explain all of the new things she'd gotten while she was here. It was funny that she hadn't even thought about that part until now. Their attitude must be rubbing off on her a bit. That was disconcerting. She shrugged it off and quickly decided she'd probably just hide most of her things until after Christmas, then everyone would just assume her relatives gave them to her. That would probably be best. Where to hide them though? Her trunk would be rather crowded with this much more stuff in it...

Hermione looked up as the phone rang. She looked around, but had no real expectation anyone else would be there. To her knowledge, the others were all still in the greenhouse. She listened to see if she could hear Winston going to get it, but the house was silent around her but for the ringing. She shrugged and went over, grabbing the phone up. "Hello?" She asked, feeling a bit odd about answering someone else's phone.

"Um... I... uh..." The soft, feminine voice on the other end of the line stammered, "I think I have the wrong number. Sorry."

"Wait!" Hermione said quickly, recognizing the voice, "You're the woman from the other day, aren't you? Sorry if I threw you... I'm one of Snape's students. I just answered because no one else appeared to be picking it up. Are you calling for Winston?"

There was a long pause, then she tentatively said, "Um... yes, I... uh... I work for the local government. Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department. I needed to ask him something and his cell was busy. I was hoping he was just home with it turned off. It's rather urgent."

"Oh! Um... I think he might be out in the greenhouse. Would you like me to go get him?"

She let out a little frustrated sigh. "I'm afraid I can't really wait that long."

"Is it anything I could help with?" She asked, disconcerted by the obvious worry in the woman's voice.

There was a pause, then the woman said, "Well... do you know if his employer recently purchased a titanium knife?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "He bought four. Why?"

"Well... I've come across one and the identifier they spell into the hilt of the more expensive blades says this one belongs to him... you see there was that rather violent storm last night, and when we get those all sorts of things wash up on shore, so we do a patrol to make sure nothing magical got tossed up where the non-magical folk might see it, and..."

"Oh my God!" Hermione said, clapping her hand over her mouth as she made the connection with the woman's job and where the only 'missing' blade would be. She quickly pulled the hand away, "Is he alright? Is he hurt?" She asked quickly.

"Um... I take it you know how I found this?"

"We gave the knife to a merboy. His name is Ian. Please tell me he's alright!" She said, near tears.

"We found him in a tidal pool left behind when the tide went down. He's still alive, but he looks to be in pretty sorry shape I'm afraid. My problem is I can't transport him myself. I haven't the equipment We've warded the area against non-magical folk temporarily, but my partner already called all of the local vets to see if any of them will come get him and tend to him, but none are equipped to take him right now. He thinks I've started the calls to the zoos with vets on staff to see if they'll take him... but I know those places. He might live, but he'll be miserable and they won't be likely to re-release him into the wild once they put the time and money into caring for him. Still, if I can't find a zoo or a vet to take him, regulations dictate he should be put down and disposed of to keep him from suffering needlessly."

"No!" Hermione said, aghast. "Tell me where you are!" She said urgently, grabbing a pen from the nearby holder so fast it fell over, scattering the remaining writing utensils across the countertop. She didn't care, she just dug through the pile of post sitting nearby until she found a flier for a local restaurant with a bit of free space on the back. She quickly took notes. "We'll be right there. Don't let anyone else take him!" She said quickly, making sure the woman agreed before hanging up and running headlong for the greenhouse.

Draco, Blaise and Squire all looked up from where they were sitting around one of the prep tables as she flew in, coming to a stop so fast her sandals made a loud chirping sound against the floor. "Where's Snape and Winston?" She blurted hurriedly.

"Winston got a call on his cell and they went into town a few minutes ago." Draco said, dropping his blade and wiping his hands on his trunks, "That shoreline restoration bloke just got into town and they're going to meet with him and then they're headed to the Environmental Administrative building to file the proper permits for the work. What's got your knickers in a bunch?"

"Oh no!" She cried, feeling a bit panicky, "But we have to go get Ian or they're going to kill him!"

"Whoa! Calm own, Granger!" Blaise said, getting up and going over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder and trying to calm her. "Slow down and tell us what's wrong. Who's this 'Ian' and who's after him?"

She blinked back tears, taking a few quick breaths, knowing he was right. If she didn't calm down and speak coherently there was no chance they would be able to save the boy. "He's the merboy Snape and I met on our ocean outing. He... um... helped us," She said, quickly edging the subject of how he'd helped, "He apparently was hurt and washed ashore last night." She said, holding out the crumpled bit of paper she'd drawn a little makeshift map on the back of.

Squire snagged it from her hand, looking it over. "Suicide Cove. Figures. It's real deep, so the vicious rip tide that flows through it gets right up close to shore. When a storm's raging it's not too uncommon for a deep sea creatures that gets kicked up to get confused and mistake it for a way to escape and end up getting tossed ashore there."

"The magical authorities just called here because of the marker on the knife we gave him..." Hermione said, forging ahead, "They said they found him there and if they can't find anyone to take him and care for him soon they're going to have to 'put him down'." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks at the thought.

"Let's call Winston's cell." Draco said quickly. "The number should be by the phone in the house."

Hermione needed no further prompting. She dashed towards the main house, Draco and Blaise following right behind her.

When they got into the kitchen, they all started searching around the phone for the number.

"Here we go!" Blaise said after a moment, plucking a business card out of the drawer of miscellaneous odds and ends he'd been digging through.

"Brilliant." Draco said, plucking it from his hand and snatching up the phone.

He hadn't gotten more than a few numbers in when they all started as a horn sounded repeatedly outside. They looked at each other, then Draco dropped the phone back into the cradle as they all dashed to the door to see who it was.

"You could have just asked for a ride." Squire said with a smirk, sitting at the wheel of the battered old jeep Hermione only just remembered having seen parked behind the garage. "Now quit gaping and get in!"

Hermione didn't even take the time to feel properly daft for not having asked. She only now remembered Snape's comments from the night before about Squire not having time to make it home before the storm. If he'd been simply Apparating or the like that wouldn't have even been a consideration.

She scrambled into the back along with Blaise while Draco took the passenger seat. She had to shove a rather bulky army green backpack aside a bit in her quest for a seatbelt, but found none.

"No belts, Granger." Squire said a bit mirthfully, "I suggest you hold on! And mind my pack!"

Hermione was a bit more worried about being tossed out, but Blaise latched his arm through the strap of the pack to make sure it stayed put.

"Winston is so going to kill you!" Draco chuckled as they powered across the yard towards the driveway, driving over one of the little meticulously arranged rock designs and flattening a few clumps of vegetation.

"You were the ones who decided to go in the house and made me give you door to door service!" Squire chuckled, yanking his wand out and flicking it to open the gates before he had a chance to smash through them. He was actually a somewhat better driver than Winston, but the rather less smooth suspension and the many deep mud puddles they powered through coupled with the lack of seat belts made the experience just as frightening. "You got the number?" Squire called out after they were on the more solid pavement of the main road.

"Ya." Draco called, finding the card still clutched in his hand.

"Brill." Squire said, fishing in his pocket and handing Draco a cell phone. "Make the call. They can meet us there. Winston should know of the place."

Draco took the phone and carefully (between clinging to the frame bars to keep from falling out) made the call. He sighed irritably as he had to leave a message, then handed it back to Squire.

Hermione grumbled and pushed the pack away a bit as they rounded a corner and she was pushed up against it, the very hard edge of its contents coming up against her painfully. Blaise furrowed his brow as it came up against him. He peeked inside, then smiled, closing it back up. Hermione didn't have the time or attention to spare it. She was just glad when he put it in his lap, holding it there where she wasn't likely to bump against it again.

The ominously named cove was actually surprisingly close. It was only about five minutes before they reached it. Hermione was straining upwards to try to catch sight of the woman who had called as Squire pulled the jeep to a stop. They all piled out and started over as the small oriental woman hurried up to where they could see her, waving at them to make sure they spotted her before heading back out of sight over a small rise.

Hermione's heart leapt to her throat as she saw Ian's pale, limp body drifting just below the water surface in a tidal pool that was barely five meters across at its widest point. He looked deathly pale, especially set against the pure black uniform and dark tan of the rather sturdily built man in the water with him. The man was holding on to Ian while he slowly walked him around the small pool. She found herself running down the little slope, barely slowing as she hit the water and waded in.

"Careful, little lady." The man said as she hurried over. "Something got a hold of 'im but good."

Hermione let out a horrified breath as she saw the numerous angry red lines that marked Ian's pale skin.

"Merfolk clot almost immediately, so there's no telling how deep those cuts go until he gets looked at properly. From the swelling immediately around them I'd say a couple of them are pretty bad though... he was barely conscious when we got here and became unresponsive shortly after, so we've been having to take turns keeping him moving..." He furrowed his brow as he looked up, looking her over good for the first time. "Aren't you a bit young to be working at a zoo?"

"We're students." Hermione said quickly. Ian's peril was simply killing her, but she had enough presence of mind not to correct him.

The man looked up to where Draco and Squire were talking to his partner. "Take him for a minute." He said, indicating Ian. Hermione carefully placed her hands where his had been as he released the boy. "Keep him moving around steadily. There's not enough oxygen in this pool to properly sustain him without assistance while he's unconscious and unable to circulate the water through his gills on his own."

She nodded, starting to walk with him, picking her way through the water, trying to keep from slipping or stumbling and having to slouch over a bit to keep him completely submerged in the somewhat shallow pool. There wasn't much room to navigate around, so she just started following the little makeshift path that had been trodden through the delicate seaweed and other vegetation that grew in the pool. He didn't appear to moving at all on his own. It really worried her that his gills didn't even appear to be doing anything, but she took solace in the rather sluggish, but at least somewhat steady heartbeat she could feel through the skin where she held him.

"Careful!" Blaise said, carefully grabbing a hold of the merboy as Hermione slipped on a slick patch of something like moss, nearly plunging herself arse over teakettle into the water. "My sandals have better traction. Why don't you go help them with the legalities. I've got this."

Hermione sighed, giving Ian one last sad look, but then nodded and trudged towards the edge of the pool. From the look of it, the man was raising a stink. She stumbled a bit at the edge of the pool. She furrowed her brow as she looked down, seeing that she'd stumbled on the strap of Squire's pack. Why Blaise would have brought that over was beyond her, but she didn't have time to worry about trivialities at the moment.

"We have a tank that could easily house half a dozen dolphins. What should it matter if it's a public zoo or a private collection?" Squire was asking irritably when she hurried up.

"It states quite clearly in the regulations that an injured magical creature can be handed over to either a trained and licensed veterinarian with facilities to properly care for it or a legally recognized zoo or research facility with the documented capability to care for said creature. If you have someone with a veterinarian license or paperwork proving them to be associated with one of the other before mentioned facilities, then by all means, take him! But you got to show me the paperwork first."

"This is ridiculous!" Draco growled. "What does it matter if we have the proper little bits of paper? We are willing to take him and care for him. If we had been the ones who came across him first no one would have questioned us taking..."

"Ya, well you weren't the first to come across him," The man growled back, "And _we_ have regulations to deal with." He said, tapping the small silver emblem embroidered on his left breast pocket importantly, "Standard time allotment for a single creature of less than five hundred pounds in weight is half an hour, and we exceeded that ten minutes ago, so just let us do our jobs already, won't you? If you want to play vet to the hurt critters, why don't you just do your own search of the beaches before we get to them? Feel free to save us the headache!"

"We don't just want to 'play vet'." Squire shot back, "My cousin happens to know this boy. The boy helped him and we just want to return the favor."

"Well then go find him a veterinarian." The man said, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Get one on the phone right now and we can talk, otherwise get lost!"

"What's the problem with us caring for him? How could that possibly be worse than snuffing him?!?" Draco asked, the man's manner obviously infuriating him.

"Substandard care could lead to the creature suffering needlessly. We have neither the time nor manpower to monitor its recovery to make sure you're doing it properly. Regulations are in place to protect the wellbeing of such creatures, and we cannot, therefor, allow just _anyone_ to take it."

Draco turned and walked away with a sound of disgust.

"He's not a bloody 'creature'!" Hermione blurted in anger, "He's a person! A _boy!"_

"Not according to the stipulations in the..." The man began.

"Well blast the bloody regulations and stipulations!" Hermione said, so incensed by the man's stubborn refusal to let them help Ian that she couldn't even muster an ounce of the respect she usually showed authority figures, "He's a _little boy_ and we'll not let you _murder_ him! His mother was a witch! Surely even your blasted regulations won't let you murder a half blood wizard!"

"You got a birth certificate?" The man asked, obviously unimpressed.

Her jaw hung for a moment in incredulous fury. "No!" She eventually spat.

He glanced past them as they heard the sound of another vehicle arriving, shifting up a bit to see over the rise, then sighed, "You deal with him, Yasu." He grumbled.

The oriental woman who had been standing by silently nodded and quickly hurried away towards the road.

"Are you related to this 'boy'?" He demanded, his attention back on Hermione.

"No." Hermione replied.

"Does the 'boy' own a wand or ever been in possession of a wand of his own?"

"Not to my knowledge. What does that have to do with anything?" She asked irritably.

"Has the 'boy' ever attended a wizarding school that would have a legal record of him?"

"Obviously not." She sighed in exasperation. "I doubt they would have the facilities for him, not to mention that water mutes magic, so it would be rather difficult for him to cast, now wouldn't it?"

"So who's his alleged wizarding mother?"

"I... I don't know her _name_. I just know she was a witch." Hermione replied.

"And how do you know this?"

"He told me!"

"Ah." He said with obvious disbelief. "Ever think he might have lied?"

"No!"

"I see." He said with a condescending smile, "Well I tell you what... you come up with any kind of real proof in the next minute or two that he's a half blood such as documentation or wizarding relations we can use a lineage spell on and I would be more than happy to hand him over."

"And just how am I supposed to come up with that right here in the middle of nowhere in the next few minutes?" Hermione asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"That isn't my problem." He replied deadpan. "I've got another mile and a half of beach to comb before I get off duty, and I'm not going to stand around here jawing with a bunch of animal rights activists or whatever you kids are! If you don't have any kind of paperwork move on."

"This is insane!" Hermione breathed incredulously.

Hermione looked over in surprise as she saw Winston in his human disguise strolling up from the direction of the pool. He didn't even look at her, but just went over to the man, holding out a small clipboard and a pen. "I need a signature." He said in a bored voice.

The man glanced past him, then took the clipboard, signing and dating the form it held. "You followed regulations?"

"By the book. Like always." Winston replied as he took the clipboard back. He ripped off a little perforated slip at the bottom and handed it to him, then pulled out a business card and handed that to him as well. "You'll receive the bill in five to seven work days."

The man nodded, opening the sealed satchel at his waist and slipping the papers in.

Hermione watched in confusion as Winston just started back towards the road. She turned back as the man started off in the other direction. "Wait a minute! We're not through discussing this!" She said angrily.

He turned back towards her with a smirk on his lips. "Oh yes, we are. It's over. Go save some other creature." His grin widened a bit. "Don't worry. It was humane. He's a certified professional." He said, pulling out the business card Winston had given him and holding it up for her to see. "See? He has an official state issued humanitarian seal and everything." He said, tapping the round seal embossed on the side of the card.

Hermione stared at the card wide-eyed. It was not the tax and financial consulting card she'd seen before. This one read:

Winston Chang  
Certified Humane Magical Creature Disposal  
Guaranteed quick and painless elimination of injured and unwanted creatures  
Pick up and clean, efficient banishment of remains for no extra fee

Hermione's eyes darted over to the tidal pool, but there was no one there. She rushed over to it, combing it with her eyes, but Ian was gone. She looked down as something caught her eye, then stooped down and picked up the discarded pack they'd given him, feeling oddly numb. The knife had been returned to its sheath and the pack looked relatively intact except for one spot where something had sliced cleanly through nearly half the strap. She just stared at the slight discoloration around the cut that had undoubtedly been caused by Ian's blood.

-0-0-0-

Snape headed over towards Hermione. It was obvious from her carriage that she was agonizing over this. He paused, looking over at the short oriental woman as he passed her. Her eyes quickly averted, but he was almost certain she had been looking at him. This must be the woman who had called Winston. She looked naggingly familiar for some reason. "Have we met?" He asked, unable to hold back his curiosity.

She blushed, moving her eyes over to him. "Um... your mother and mine were friends." She said softly. "My mother brought me by a couple of times after..." She trailed off and bit her lip.

After his mother died. Easy to see why she wasn't eager to bring it up. "Ah." He replied. Thinking about it, he did vaguely remember an oriental woman visiting with a teenaged daughter a couple of times when he'd visited the house on his own during summers as a teen. Admittedly, he hadn't wanted to talk to her, and therefore probably hadn't been paying too terribly much attention to what she was saying. He'd just thought they were more relatives and had been in a very bad emotional place to be discussing his mother. Everyone seemed to want to tell him all about what a wonderful person she'd been... but to him such conversations just left him feeling even more empty inside. It seemed so unfair that they had all been allowed to know her so well when he'd only gotten a few short years with her when he was too young to even remember it properly. "I see. Well, thank you for calling us."

She just gave a little nod.

He moved on, not overly eager to delve into the subject either.

-0-0-0-

Hermione felt a hand take hold of her shoulder.

"Come along, Miss Granger." Snape's voice said softly from behind her, "There's nothing more you can do here."

She turned, trying to look up at him though she couldn't really see much through the tears crowding her eyes. "But... it was Ian..." She said, her voice small and tight with shock.

"I know. Come along. We need to get home."

She found herself being led back towards the road. She slipped the pack over her shoulder like a bookbag out of habit, feeling very far away. She could hear Yasu and her partner talking as they approached along the path that would take them right past the pair.

"I'm sorry." Yasu said apologetically, "I know you don't like working with him, but he was nearby and..."

The man waved it off, "I don't mind your old man. He's a bit of an ass sometimes, but he's at least quick and professional about it, and I know you two can probably use the extra scratch coming in. Just don't go calling whoever sent over the tree huggers again, ok? I don't need to deal with some self righteous group of..." He glanced over, seeing Snape and Hermione, who had come to a stop, staring at them. He cleared his throat, "Let's get out of here. We're on a schedule." He grumbled, starting down towards the main shore.

Yasu blushed a very bright red as she stared at them, realizing they had overheard. She just stood there, her eyes darting between them and the retreating back of her partner.

Snape took a step after her as she started backing towards her partner. "Wait... I believe we will be staying another night. I would be grateful if you would consider stopping by for dinner. It should be around seven. I'd really like a chance to talk to you more."

She darted a glance towards where Winston's car sat, looking very nervous.

"It's alright. I'd just like to meet you properly before I have to return. I trust you know the address." He added with a little smile.

She dropped her eyes and bit her lip.

"You'll come?" He persisted.

Yasu glanced from him to her partner who had stopped and was looking back impatiently, then gave a tiny smile and nod before hurrying off.

"So that's why he rushed her out when she came by your house the other day..." Hermione said softly, her greif momentarily overridden by the startling revelation, "I wondered why Winston was so nervous when he suspected I'd seen her... I didn't know humans and house elves were even compatible, biologically speaking."

Snape gazed after the woman contemplatively for a moment, then that little smile slipped back over his lips, "Let's not tell him she's coming to dinner. I'd like to surprise him." He said, slipping his hand onto her shoulder to guide her back along the way towards the waiting vehicles.

Hermione let out a pained breath as the shock of that revelation wore off and her thoughts returned to Ian. "Why must we stay an extra night?" She asked a bit gruffly.

Snape looked over at her, the enigmatic Yasu forgotten for the moment. "You don't want to?" He asked rather softly.

She looked up at him and blushed, quickly dropping her eyes once more. "It has nothing to do with..." She glanced up to make sure they weren't within earshot of the vehicles yet. "_That_... I'd dearly love to... but... I mean I just..." She took a shuddering breath and let it out with a little whine. "They murdered him!" She said in a tortured voice. "I don't want to stay somewhere that they just... just _murder_ people for no bloody reason!" She said, another sob escaping her.

"Oh bloody Hell!" Draco growled, striding over and grabbing her elbow, hurrying her along, "Quit your bloody blubbering and get in, Granger!"

Hermione let herself be shoved into the back of the jeep, just glad they hadn't tried to put her in Winston's car. Frightening driving habits aside, she didn't want to be anywhere near that bloody elflin right now! How could he have just... She blinked hard, glancing around, but Blaise was nowhere in sight. She quickly looked over into Winston's car as it took off, but it only held Snape and Winston.

"Where's Blaise?" She muttered, scrubbing at her eyes as Squire started up the jeep.

"Shut it, Granger!" Draco growled. He heaved Squire's pack over, setting it in her lap. She furrowed her brow as she felt her already wet trunks getting a fresh bit of cold water poured over them. He leaned a bit closer. "Now hold that tight. You let it fall out and I'll have your head, got it?" He muttered warningly before turning back around and facing studiously forward.

Hermione let out an irritated breath, but shifted around, bracing her feet against the opposite side to keep her more firmly in place so she wouldn't be too busy clinging to the safety bars to keep a hold of the bag. She watched the figures of the two patrol officers as they disappeared into the distance, then just gazed absently at the passing foliage. They hit a hard bump and a good several liters of cold water gushed out of the bag, drenching her legs. She carefully opened the top of the bag, peeking in to see where all of the water was coming from, then quickly closed it again, her eyes going wide. She hugged it tightly to her chest the rest of the way back even though the hard edges of it dug into her arms a bit, and every hard jolt of the jeep sent a fresh gush of cold, salty water over her.

When they got back to Snape's house Squire drove right around, pulling to a stop next to the greenhouse door, then got out, carefully taking the pack from Hermione. Hermione scrambled out, hurrying after him. Once inside, Squire set the bag down then carefully lifted Snape's toolbox shaped magic collecting 'hatch' out of it. He set it in an open space while Hermione quickly hastened around, shifting chairs and containers out of the way to give them plenty of room. By the time she had everything clear, they already had the lid off and Squire and Draco had a hold of either side of the container, pulling it apart, making little wavelets of water splash out of the rather over-full container onto the floor from their movements. Once it was about four foot long they switched to the sides and pulled those out until it was roughly square, but left it just a foot tall. Hermione watched pensively as the water calmed, then a head suddenly broke the surface. Blaise pulled his rebreather off, gasping for air. "That was wild!" He laughed, tossing it out, then drifting to the side. "It was like swimming under the breakers!"

"How is he?" Hermione asked pensively, though her relief at merely seeing Ian's pale face just below the surface was already nearly overwhelming.

"Well, at least he's breathing a bit better now that he has more oxygen." Blaise said, catching hold of the side, "Good thing we hadn't emptied this thing yet! That guy would have definitely noticed if we drained the entire tidal pool!"

"What are his injuries?" Snape asked in a brisk manner as he strode in, followed by Winston.

"Looks like mostly cuts and scrapes." Blaise replied immediately. "He came around a bit for a moment there, but I think the mask startled him. He just jerked a bit, then passed out again."

Snape gave a nod and pulled out his wand.

Patching up a merperson was a lot more difficult than you'd imagine. Hermione quickly started to see why only certain vets were even contacted and why none of them had been eager to look after him. It took all of them working together to do even the simplest things. Unfortunately (though perhaps not unexpectedly) the water really hampered their efforts, as did his much different anatomy. They had to bewitch a thick nylon fishing net to lift him in intervals so they could try to work on healing his wounds, then quickly dunk him back under the water and get him moving around again when he started suffocating. The puncture wounds all appeared to be clean cut, but unfortunately also appeared to go rather deep and many of Snape's standard healing and diagnostic spells simply didn't work on a merboy. Many of the cuts were also rather hard to spot, looking like little more than a pale pink hairline. The most vexing part about that was they kept finding more cuts after they thought they'd gotten them all!

Hermione spent most of the time looking through some old anatomy texts they had on merpeople, trying to predict what might have been punctured... but even just between one species of merpeople and the next there could be vast differences in the type and positioning of their internal organs, and none of the books contained Ian's exact species.

By the time the afternoon started trailing into evening they had made some progress, but not nearly as much as had been hoped. He was at least breathing properly on his own so they no longer had to keep him constantly moving in the water to keep him alive. They had managed to patch up the majority of the worst wounds, but only time would tell if they'd gotten everything that was damaged or even healed what they had properly.

Snape sat back with a deep sigh, stretching his back some. He examined his hands, noting how wrinkled the water had made them, and rubbed them on his shirt to dry them a bit, "Well, there's not much more we can do without specialized training." He said, carefully rising and gazing down at Ian, who was drifting just below the surface. He glanced up at the clock mounted above the door. "It's getting to be dinner time." He commented, glancing over at Winston. "Do you think you could order something? I'd like to eat around seven."

"I can make pasta before a delivery person could get here." Winston said, gathering up the books. "I'd like to think I didn't do all that grocery shopping for just a lunch here and there. It should be ready in about twenty minutes, give or take. You lot go get cleaned up. You look like Hell."

Snape gave him a little smirk. "Very well."

Squire got up and went over, snagging up his empty backpack and collecting the odds and ends of clothing and the like off one of the counters where he'd dumped it in his haste. "I should head out. Mum'll give me Hell if I don't show up pretty soon."

"Not to mention you don't want to wait around until Winston gets a good look at the tire tracks running all through his yard..." Draco added.

Squire snickered, "That too."

"He'll survive." Snape reassured him. "Your quick thinking probably saved the boy's life. When we got that message I had no idea how we were going to get him back here. This isn't exactly what the case was designed for... then again, it worked right nicely. I might just write the manufacturers and suggest they market it to people in need of ways to transport merpeople."

Squire looked down at Ian "So... what are you gonna do with him?"

Snape sighed. "I haven't a clue. We'll figure something out, don't worry. We were planning on leaving tonight, but that obviously isn't going to happen. We'll have to leave by noon tomorrow at the very latest though. Earlier if possible. We don't want all of the shops in Diagon Alley to be closed by the time we get there, what with the time difference rubbish. I may just have to leave it up to Winston. He said something about having some contacts he might be able to check with. If worse comes to worse, Winston has a rather extensive salt water tank in the basement. Being underground helps keep it dark and cold for deep ocean creatures. I bring him new pets whenever I go out to sea. It's quite impressive really. Admittedly it's not made for a merperson, but it should be sufficient to sustain him for a time at least."

"Well, tell him to give me a call if he can't find anyplace to send him. I remember one of my friends saying something about a magical preserve somewhere... Blue Ocean or some bloody thing like that... I think it was a couple hundred miles from here, but I can do some digging if nothing better comes up."

"I'll tell him." Snape said with a nod.

Squire threw his pack over one shoulder and strode over to Hermione. He took her hand and lifted it, giving the back of it a little chaste kiss. "It was a true pleasure meeting you, Miss Granger." He said, straightening up and giving her a little nod as she blushed. Next he went over to Blaise, "Amazingly lovely to meet you, Mr. Zabini." He said mirthfully, flicking the tip of Blaise's nose with his index finger. He came to a stop before Snape. He took a deep breath and sighed it out as he gazed at his cousin. He stepped up and threw his free arm around Snape. Snape returned the hug without hesitation. "You be careful, Sev." He said, his voice having an ever so slight tightness to it.

"I will. You be careful as well." Snape said, his voice rather tight too. They held the hug a moment longer before letting go. "Give your mother my love." Snape said with a little forced smile.

"Always." Squire said softly, then hitched his smile back in place. "Next time I'm going to give you a bit of ink of your own! The _nice_ kind, that is!"

Snape let out an amused breath. "We'll see."

He started for the door once more, then paused beside Draco. "As for you... loosen up!"

Draco just rolled his eyes.

Squire leaned closer and whispered, "And don't forget to tell me how things work out." He said, patting his shoulder significantly. With that he shifted back, pulling a soggy card out of a little pocket on the side of his bag and handing it to him. "So you don't forget where to write me." He added, then strode past, giving Draco's bum a playful smack in passing. "And I'm off!" He called out merrily, turning and walking backwards, waving to them. "It was a blast! We really must do this again! Except less work and more shopping and surfing! You lot wander back soon!"

Hermione couldn't help but smirk as the young man slipped out the door. After a moment they heard the jeep start up and trundle away. It was hard to believe she'd probably never see him again. She barely knew him, but he was just so irrepressible and full of life she found herself surprisingly saddened by his departure.

"I'll watch over Ian while you lot eat." Draco volunteered.

Hermione could have almost sworn there was a slight hint of sadness in his voice as well... but then she wasn't sure if it was over Squire. He seemed to be rather habitually sad from what she'd seen.

"I know Winston makes the finest pasta sauce you can find in a jar," He added, starting to pick through the unprocessed ingredients, "But I think I can survive without it. Besides, someone's got to get started preparing all of these."

"Very well. I'll bring you out a plate later." Snape said with a nod, looking over what they had left. "Don't worry about these overmuch though. Most of them are portable. We really only have to take care of the Mercurite grubs and the items we hoped to trade before we leave tomorrow. The rest we can simply take back as is and let some of the others back at Hogwarts share in the fun."

"Sounds good to me." Draco nodded, starting to sort the containers.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione hurried down the stairs, still tugging on the laces down the front of her shirt. She'd gone through all of the relatively normal looking tops, so she was stuck with one of the more... umm... 'artistic' types? She couldn't recall ever wearing a leather garment before, let alone a black one that showed so much flesh. At least it was of that really soft type of leather and covered a lot more than that one she'd seen Nenet wearing when they had their night out. Still, she wished it closed all the way in front. No matter how tight she pulled the laces the two halves didn't meet except in one spot just above her navel where there was a silver hook and eye. Below that the hem was cut away in a half oval to frame her navel, above that it angled slowly apart until it was nearly two inches apart by the time it reached the actual neckline. Not exactly what she wanted to wear when they were having company (well sort of anyway) but there was no help for it. Winston had absconded with her dirty laundry, presumably to clean it before they left.

As she was approaching the kitchen she heard a vaguely familiar odd sound. She hurried up, recognizing it, but Snape was luckily already there.

"Don't be bothered." Snape said, tapping the button to open the main gates, "I've got it."

"Expecting someone?" Winston asked, looking over from the stove and noting Snape hadn't even opened the cabinet to check to see who it was before releasing the gate.

"An acquaintance. She'll be staying for dinner."

"Nice of you to give me warning." Winston said sarcastically, "Hope she's not expecting anything fancy."

"I'm sure whatever you make will be fine with her." Snape replied, heading for the door.

"I was just going planning on get some soda from the root cellar... did you want something else?" Winston quickly called after him.

"Soda should be sufficient." Snape said, striding out past Hermione, who just flashed Winston a smile when he looked over at her, then scampered out after Snape. She really wanted to know more about this woman... and she _really_ didn't want to remain in the kitchen where Winston might grill her about the new guest!

They waited on the porch. Hermione smiled as she saw the woman emerge from the garage where she'd obviously parked out of habit. She paused, looking back as if thinking better of the overly familiar gesture, but then she caught sight of them waiting and hurried over, subtly pressing the little device on her key chain that closed the garage door and hoping they didn't notice. Her face was bright red and she slowed noticeably as she got closer. She looked very nervous.

"Hello." Snape greeted her warmly, "I don't believe we have been _formally_ introduced. I'm Severus Snape, and this is one of my students, Hermione Granger."

She didn't extend her hand, but bowed her head slightly in greeting. "My name is Yasu." She said, her voice sounding rather timid.

Hermione couldn't help but notice she hadn't given her last name. Even though they had obviously figured out the 'big secret' she still seemed reluctant to let go of the pretense entirely. It made Hermione wonder just how long she had been forced to live in a shroud of secrecy.

"Winston is preparing pasta for dinner. I hope you like it." Snape said, stepping to the side and gesturing towards the door.

"Sounds lovely." She said softly.

"Oh, Yasu..." Hermione said as Snape went to open the door for the woman.

Yasu turned back, looking at her worriedly, "Yes?"

"Do you think your daughter could join us as well?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Snape and Yasu both looked at her in surprise. Yasu glanced worriedly at Snape, then back to Hermione. "My daughter?" she asked in a small voice.

Hermione nodded, "Ya... the cute little thing with long black hair and big brown eyes, about so tall..." She said, holding out her hand at what appeared to be near the appropriate height. "I saw her the other day. She was doing algebra on the window seat in Snape's mother's room... oh... sorry..." She said, blush and glancing over at Snape, "I know I shouldn't have looked, but I just wanted to see it..."

Luckily, he appeared to be a bit too stunned at the moment to get properly upset with her. He looked over at Yasu searchingly.

Yasu was bright red once more, her eyes downcast. "I'm so sorry." She said in a little mortified whisper. "She knows she is not to be in there. We can't seem to keep her out. It is her favorite place."

Snape stared at her for a moment, then said softly, "May I meet her?"

Yasu bit her lips, looking between the two and obviously very reluctant, but at length dropped her eyes again and nodded. "Nyoko." She called softly.

There was a little popping sound behind the woman. Snape looked around and saw large, timid eyes peering at him from around the woman's side. He knelt down to try to appear less intimidating. "Come on out. I'm not going to hurt you." Snape said gently.

The girl tentatively, with many glances up at her mother, moved out where he could see her. She was wearing a short jumper today that barely covered her knees. It had a brilliant floral pattern in shades of pink and red that showed quite clearly that she'd inherited her father's sense of style.

Snape looked her over intently for several long moments while she fidgeted nervously before speaking. "You are, without doubt... the most adorable little girl I've ever seen." He said, a smile spreading across his lips.

She gave him a nervous little smile, but then her expression sobered. "I'm sorry I was in the sunshine room. I won't go in there anymore." She said contritely. Her voice was clear and a bit high, but not unusually so for a little girl.

His smile warmed a bit more. "The 'sunshine room' is it?" He asked, gazing at her with open amusement. "Your mother says that is your favorite place."

Nyoko nodded.

"It was my mother's favorite place as well. She loved the way the windows faced just so... keeping it filled with light all day long. She hung the prisms along the top of the windows so they would cast rainbows into the corners where the light couldn't reach when the sun was rising and setting to make sure that every last ray of light possible would find its way into that room. Almost all of my memories of her were in that room." He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Come here." he said softly, holding out his hands.

She edged forward, not objecting as he carefully took hold of her by her tiny waist and lifted her as he rose. He held her, watching her with amusement as those large eyes got a bit bigger as she looked around, obviously not used to the height.

"Nyoko." He said, gently calling her attention back to him. When those big eyes were once again gazing at him he couldn't help but smile again. "If you love that room so much... it's yours."

"Mine?" She asked in a small, stunned voice.

He gave a slight nod. "Yes. It's yours. I think my mother would much rather it be enjoyed by someone who loved it as much as she did than simply sitting there collecting dust."

"Oh thank you!" She squealed happily, wrapping her little arms around his neck and hugging him. He just smiled.

"Shall we go in?" Snape asked when the girl finally let up on him a bit.

Hermione hurried over, opening the doors for them. When they arrived in the kitchen most of the food appeared to be done, only the sauce still on a burner, simmering gently, but Winston was nowhere in sight.

"So... how old are you, Nyoko?" Snape asked as he carried her over to towards the table.

"Thirteen." The girl replied evenly.

Snape stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her incredulously.

"I'll be fourteen in October." She added as he stared at her.

Snape glanced over at her mother, who just nodded. He then gave the girl a little apologetic smile. "I suppose you're a bit too old for people to be carrying you then. Sorry."

"Are you kidding?" The girl asked mirthfully, then leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "I don't get up this high very often. I didn't even know there were pictures on top of the bookcase in the hall, and I've lived here my whole life!"

"Really? Well, would you like a better look at them?" He asked.

"Would I?" She asked excitedly, a big smile on her face.

"Well then, let's go, shall we?" He said, heading for the door.

"So..." Hermione said when it was just her and Yasu. "How long have you and Winston been married?"

"About seven years now." Yasu replied, her cheeks warming once more.

Hermione blinked. "Only seven?"

"I knew he was the one I wanted to spend my life with since I was about nineteen, but... I mean a human and a house elf? And not _just_ a house elf, but a half goblin at that! Not exactly... um... _socially accepted_. I mean most people don't even want to accept him at all because of his mixed lineage, let alone a human having a relationship with him! Even those who knew Winston and seemed to think of him as just another person... any hint that I even _liked_ him and..." She shook her head. "My father was the biggest reason though. He would kill me for shaming the family like that! He's an old traditionalist. We only finally risked it and got married when my father decided I was too old to be single and started trying to arrange a marriage for me! He couldn't legally _force_ me in this country, and I was never daft enough to visit him in Japan where he might decide to keep me there and 'deal with the problem' once and for all..." She shifted uneasily, "It was my fault really. I found out his plans when he actually sent a man over to meet with me, to see if he wanted me! As soon as I found out why he was there I kicked him out and called my father. We argued and I... well I told him I was already engaged. Winston was so mad."

"Why was he mad?" Hermione asked, a bit surprised, "Didn't he want to get married?"

"No! He loves me! He didn't want me to be ostracised! I mean seriously, who do you think they would ridicule if they found out about us?"

"I see your point." Hermione said softly. She furrowed her brow, looking up, "But your daughter would have been born well before that! If he's so traditional, I would think he would have tried to get you to marry her father well before that..."

"My father doesn't know about Nyoko. No one does. No humans, that is. Before you. Well, my mother did see her once when Nyoko was a baby, but she died many years ago. Nyoko has never left these grounds, so not even the magical wizarding ledgers have record of her birth. I didn't show very much when I was pregnant, and they develop a lot faster than pure human babies. I was only pregnant for five months. I took a short sabbatical from work for health reasons as soon as my uniform started getting a bit tight, stayed here where no one else saw me, had her here less than a month later... I was back at work two weeks after that and not even my partner knew. I felt a bit bad that she didn't get to meet her grandfather when he came for the wedding..."

"Your father came for the wedding? And he was ok with Winston?" Hermione asked, surprised.

The woman's cheeks darkened again, "He doesn't know Winston's not human. Winston used his charm the whole time he was here. My father rather likes him actually. He said Winston had a very strong, independent spirit, and seems more than intelligent enough to take good care of me. He still can't fathom why I keep working instead of simply quitting and just being a good wife and giving Winston heirs." she said with a little smile. Then her smile faded. "That's why we've never had more children. We never even planned on having _any_, really. Not that we've ever regretted having her of course, but... I mean this world can be very cruel to those who are different. I don't know if Nyoko is ever going to be able to just go out and see some of the world... and that pains me whenever I think about it. Her appearance makes her unacceptable in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. I'm not nearly good enough at charms to even attempt to make her a charm like Winston has. It's _very_ complex magic. It's a truly rare witch or wizard who can manage an _Amiculi Oblitesco_ charm. I remember my mother saying what great lengths Jadalyn went through to get it for him."

"It must be very hard." Hermione said softly, "Keeping up a front and hiding your real life from everyone else... even your family."

Yasu dropped her eyes, nodding. "It can be _very_ hard." She said softly, then glanced up at Hermione, "But it would be a lot harder living without him. What people thought used to matter to me a great deal... but I have come to accept the fact that society will probably never accept me and my family... It made me realize that _my own_ morals and beliefs should take precedent over things as insignificant as other people's opinions and taboos. When you truly love someone... you would be amazed at what you would be willing to do to keep them."

Hermione found herself simply staring at the woman contemplatively for a long moment before giving a slight nod. She saw Yasu's eyes trail past her, her cheeks going pink. Hermione turned around, spotting Winston. He was standing there in the doorway, a two-liter of pop in each hand, just staring at them like a deer in headlights. Blaise was standing next to him, another two-liter under his arm, looking back and forth and obviously trying to figure out Winston's problem.

Hermione smiled, "Snape's guest has arrived." She said brightly.

"Hey, you're that woman from the beach. The one who called us. I'm Blaise Zabini." Blaise said, striding over and shaking her hand.

Hermione watched Winston with amusement as he slowly moved over to the counter, watching them warily the whole way.

"Any chance you're single?" Blaise asked, wriggling his eyebrows at Yasu, who just blushed.

"No." Hermione answered for her, "She's Winston's wife."

THUNK!

Hermione giggled as Winston hurried to retrieve the bottle he'd dropped as it rolled away.

Blaise looked over. "Better open that one over the sink!" He said with a grin before looking back to Yasu, who was blushing hard once more and watching Blaise warily for his response to that proclamation. He let his eyes trail down her, then let out a little slightly longing sigh. "You're a damn lucky man, Winston." He said in an envious tone.

Yasu just blushed a bit harder, dropping her eyes. Winston was looking a bit too startled to come up with any intelligent (or even sarcastic) response at this point.

Blaise shift over, setting his two-liter on the counter, then leaning up against it casually, dropping his voice as he smirked at Yasu, "I'm just curious... it is true what they say about goblins being hung like hippogriffs? I mean I know house elves are supposed to be pretty impressive as well, proportionally speaking." He watched her, but her only reaction was her cheeks managing to get a shade darker still. "Well, either way, I figure Winston's probably not too light in the trousers, eh?"

The tiniest little smirk slipped onto her lips, making Blaise chuckle merrily.

As disturbing as Blaise's questions were, Hermione found herself giggling, especially when she saw that even Winston was blushing. "Um... the sauce is going to burn." She pointed out helpfully.

Winston snapped out of it, hurrying over to tend to the sauce.

They all looked over as there was a little squeal of laughter from the doorway. Snape was standing there with Nyoko riding up on his shoulders. She was reaching up, putting her hands up and touching the top of the door frame.

"Look daddy! I'm a giant!" She giggled.

CLATTER!

The sauce spoon hit the floor, nearly spattering Blaise's sandals.

Yasu sighed, picking up the spoon and cleaning it and the mess it left on the floor with a few flicks of her wand. She then simply pushed Winston out of the way, tending to the food herself.

"Awwww..." Blaise said, going over to help Snape, reaching up and picking the girl off of his shoulders for him. "Aren't you the cutest little thing?" He asked, resting her against his hip and gazing at her with a big grin. He shifted his head a bit closer, whispering conspiratously, "Thank Merlin you take after your mum. She's a real looker."

Nyoko giggled, blushing a bit, then rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks... you're pretty cute too." She said, batting her eyelashes at him in an obviously flirtatious manner. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Blaise chuckled. "Ya. I do actually. Sorry."

"Then why have you shagged three different boys since you got here?" She asked innocently.

Blaise actually blushed. "Um..."

"Nyoko!" Yasu said in a softly reprimanding voice, "What have we told you about sneaking?"

"What? I was just doing my chores! Not my fault I may have accidentally peeked in while he was shagging." She said with a little shrug, dropping her head back onto his shoulder and smiling up at him again, "So if you can have three boyfriends, two girlfriends should be ok, right?"

Blaise grinned. "Sorry, but I think I'm a bit old for you."

"I'll be fourteen in three weeks!" She offered up immediately.

Blaise blinked. "Ah..." He said slowly. "Perhaps I should set you down now..."

"Good idea." Winston said gruffly, glaring at him.

"Right..." Blaise said, setting Nyoko on a nearby chair.

Nyoko sat down, pouting a bit "I'm three inches taller than daddy was at my age I'll have you know! Two inches taller than mum. We just tend to have growth spurts a bit further into our teens! I'm pretty sure I'm going to be at least four foot four... maybe even four and _a half_ feet tall!"

"That's wonderful." Blaise said. "Really. I _do_ have a girlfriend though."

Nyoko just pouted rather cutely.

"You have a lovely family, Winston." Snape said softly, "I really wish I had met them sooner."

Winston looked over, his cheeks darkening again, quickly dropping his eyes.

"Why didn't you want me to know about them?" Snape persisted.

"I just..." The elf started, but then tapered off, "It's complicated." He finished softly after a minute, pointedly not meeting Snape's gaze.

Yasu sighed, turning off the stove and setting the sauce on a back burner, then turning. "Just _tell him_, Winston!" She said with a slightly exasperated tone.

"We've discussed this!" Winston replied tightly.

"This is ridiculous!" She sighed. "He's not his father! _Tell him!"_

"Plausible deniability is the only way..." Winston started heatedly.

"It's his house!" Yasu said with obvious exasperation, "Legally, he's part of this whether you tell him or not! She would have wanted you to tell him! He has the right to know!"

Winston's eyes dropped again, but he didn't respond.

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked, staring at Winston. It was pretty obvious there was something more going on here than simply hiding a wife and daughter.

"Fine then. I'll tell him." Yasu said resolutely, looking over and meeting Snape's eyes squarely. "He never told you about me because he thought it would lead to telling you other things. He felt that keeping you in the dark so you would have 'plausible deniability' was the only way he could protect you from any repercussions. He can't lie directly to you, and there was no way to explain how we even knew each other without telling you everything. Your mother and mine weren't just friends. They worked together. When your mother passed away, Winston took over. When I was old enough, I joined up as well."

"My mother didn't have a job." Snape said in confusion, glancing over to Winston, but the elf was remaining silent.

"Not a traditional one. She started something. Something that still exists today. It's rather frowned upon by the wizarding society, so it has been buried over the years and kept in secret."

Snape folded his arms across his chest. "Are you going to keep hedging, or are you going to tell me what you're talking about?"

"Unwanted creatures. House elves mostly." She said softly. "We take them in, rehabilitate them, and find them new, _open minded_ witches and wizards willing to take them in."

"And what exactly is so controversial about that?" Snape asked with a little shrug.

"Well... many of them are merely freed house elves or ones that were sick or injured and their masters either couldn't or didn't want to take care of them... or they lost their ability to function fully and were cast aside. The others... they are... well..."

"Mutts!" Nyoko quipped, making everyone look over at her, "Freaks. Like me. Most humans don't want proof laying around that they shagged their house elves! They just snuff them usually." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Don't use those terms!" Winston growled. "You're not a mutt or a bloody freak! You're just of mixed heritage. There's nothing wrong with you."

"Then why can't I even go into town?" She asked him evenly, her eyes growing sad and her bottom lip trembling ever so slightly.

Winston let out a pained breath, going over and hugging her.

"Are there very many house elves of... um... 'mixed heritage'?" Hermione asked tentatively. She'd never seen one or in fact ever heard that they existed.

"Not a whole lot. We get a couple a month generally. Well, in this area. It changes by season and some of the other areas get more, some less. Some are just that a house elf got together with some other magical creature... like a goblin. Most masters don't want such mixed breeds because they're too unpredictable. The majority of them come from teenaged human girls though. They hit puberty and start getting curious... they entice one of the male house elves into helping them explore their budding sexuality... Most of them were never given a proper sex education, so they didn't even realize pregnancy was a possibility. That's not to say the boys don't do such things, but a female house elf is too small to carry a half human baby. It's rare that they conceive, and those that do generally miscarry rather quickly."

Blaise spotted Hermione glancing at him and quickly held up a hand, "Don't look at me! I've never touched a house elf like that!" He said looking a bit disgusted, then quickly glanced over at Winston, "No offense... I just mean... well they are such complete and utter _slaves_... I wouldn't even shag a _human_ who had that kind of mentality! Not that I would have put it past _my father_ to have done that, but then I'd rather not discuss him..." he said a bit darkly.

"Ya, well apparently not everyone is so picky." Winston replied, "We get a lot of calls from schools, especially all-girl schools. We make sure all the school nurses have the number of one of our agencies."

"We have agencies all over." Yasu added, "I believe we're up to twenty six locations worldwide."

"Twenty seven." Winston said softly, "The new one in China opened up last week."

"Oh yes." Yasu said, "I'd forgotten that one was almost ready to open." She looked back at Snape. "It's become a bit of a franchise now. We find like minded witches and wizards from different countries and train them in caring for them and the special spells you can use that make it appear as if you've disposed of the creature, while simply transporting it to a set location. We also help them research the laws in the country they will work in, and provide them with forms that should cover them legally should anyone discover they didn't kill the creatures like they were asked to. Our forms, for instance, all contain a clause saying that we can take and rehabilitate the creatures at our own discretion should we deem them 'salvagable'. Any owned creature, such as a house elf, must be freed before 'disposal', so after that, their masters have no legal claim to them. We tell them it's so the elf's spirit won't feel bound to the family even after death and linger, haunting them... most don't object to the clause after being told that."

"How are you able to do all of this?" Snape asked, "Surely Winston's financial service and the fees for 'destroying' the creatures alone couldn't fund such an operation."

"Many of the witches and wizards we provide workers to give us donations in return to help fund us. Some of the creatures who receive wages even send a bit back to us to help out. We also have a few small manufacturing businesses that the ones waiting for a new master work at. Making toys and such mostly..."

Blaise let out a sudden little snort of amusement. "What?" He said when everyone looked over at him, "Am I the only one who finds it amusing that you put the elves to work making _toys?"_ He glanced around at their straight faces and rolled his eyes. "Go on. Forget I exist." He muttered.

"I still don't see what's so bad about this..." Snape said, shaking his head, "I mean why couldn't you have told me that? What were you trying to protect me from? From what you said, it all sounds technically legal."

Winston sighed deeply. "That part of it is." He muttered. "Unfortunately, the founding of it was a bit... gray..." He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "I wasn't born to one of your mother's house elves. I was born in the home of one of her friends. They didn't want me. Jadalyn was only ten at the time... but she talked them into letting her have me instead of disposing of me. She raised me from an infant. I was the first one she saved."

"I didn't know that." Snape said softly. "Then again, I suppose there's a lot I didn't know about her."

"I wish you could have known her properly." Winston said, "I'm sure you would have been very proud of her. She was a great woman. She risked everything for us... for creatures she didn't even know." Winston paused for a long moment, then went on softly, "Her parent's only had one boy. They named him Winston. He was born too early and died when he was only two weeks old. Jadalyn named me after him, though she'd only heard of him since that was several years before she was born. Maybe that's why her parents didn't make her get rid of me. The legal issue, which is the punchline I'm sure you're eagerly waiting for me to arrive at, came when it came time for her to leave home to live with your father. He refused to take in her 'strays'. Her parents couldn't take care of them and she couldn't bear the thought of what would become of them if she left them on their own. She wanted to have a place for them that your father didn't know about so he couldn't make her give them up. She couldn't have anything in her name or he would have found out. The thing that became important at that point was... though her brother's birth was on record... he'd died at home, and been buried on their land... so his _death_ was never recorded. Her parents had been certified to home school their girls, so his lack of attendance at public schooling didn't make them look into it further. She managed to get me this..." He said, stroking the charm at his neck, "And legally speaking... I became your uncle."

Snape blinked. "Are you serious? Are you aware of what they would do to you for impersonating a human to the Wizarding authorities?"

Winston nodded. "She didn't want to risk it, but there were no other options at the time, so I volunteered. It was either that or let her work die right there. I couldn't live with that. I purchased a small plot of land for them to live on. While looking into the legal aspects she got the idea for the agencies, but obviously she couldn't be going about collecting them herself, so I became state certified and went into business. When she got ill, I trained a few amenable wizards and they took over most of the leg work. I now legally own eighteen plots of land and am the founder of the three startup manufacturing businesses she mentioned. Most, if not all, of the agencies can be traced back to me in one way or another. If any state agency ever discovers I'm not really a human... I've broken at least fifteen laws, and that's just the ones I know about. Hell, the fact that I can wield a wand at all is damnable enough."

"You can use a wand?!?" Hermione asked incredulously, then blushed, realizing she was interrupting.

Winston gave her a little smile. "A bit. I'm no wizard, but I can manage the spells I need to. Nyoko is worlds better though. She can do just about any spell Yasu teaches her." He said with a note of pride in his voice.

Nyoko beamed proudly.

Winston sighed then, returning to the previous subject, "My marriage isn't even technically legal! They're a bit more open about a lot of things here, but inter-species marriages between humans and what are classified as 'lesser creatures'... not quite there yet. The occasional Veela and the like might slip through, but not us. I didn't want to tell you any of this so that if they found out about me they couldn't hold you legally accountable. Plausible deniability was the only protection I could provide."

Snape nodded, looking introspective. The silence drew out for a couple of minutes before he spoke again. "I appreciate the fact that you believed you were protecting me." He said softly, "But... whether you believe it or not, I am a grown man now. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I do not need a guardian. What I do need, however, is someone that I can _trust_." He fell silent watching Winston as the elf dropped his eyes, his cheeks coloring with shame. "Don't lie to me again, even through simple omission, and even if you think it would be best to do so. I don't want you keeping any more secrets from me. Especially not ones of this magnitude. Do we have an understanding?"

Winston shifted uneasily, still staring at the floor, just nodding his acceptance of Snape's conditions. "Um..." He muttered after a moment, "Does that mean I should mention that there are extensive catacombs running all through the hill below this house that could house upwards of three dozen people for an extended period of time?" He asked in a softly grumbling voice.

Snape blinked, his expression unreadable. "Yes, I believe that would be something you should mention. _Are_ there three dozen people below us as we speak?"

Winston shifted a bit again. "No... only about fourteen. Mostly under the age of three. We have one of the main nurseries here. I like to be able to watch over the ones in poorest health myself until I'm sure they'll manage in one of the other facilities that can't afford to spare them constant attention."

Snape took a deep breath and sighed it out.

There was a long silence that drew out after that. Winston and his family watched Snape worriedly, but Snape just shifted slightly, leaning up against the wall behind him and absently rubbing the bridge of his nose, looking introspective once again.

"Well?" Winston finally said, breaking the uneasy silence that had stretched out over several agonizing minutes.

Snape looked up. "Well what?"

"What now?" Winston asked, watching him a bit fearfully.

"Now," Snape said, pushing off from the wall and starting forward, "We eat before the food gets cold. I apparently have a new 'aunt' and 'cousin' to get to know, now don't I?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Blaise looked up when he heard the door click shut, then smiled. "I was wondering if you'd come."

"How could I possibly stay away?" Trent asked with a smirk as he wandered over. He paused by the hatch, kneeling down to look at Ian, who was drifting just below the surface. "Well isn't he sweet?" He asked, reaching down into the water and gently running his fingers over the boy's silky curls.

"Be careful not to startle him. He was pretty badly hurt. He hasn't really woken up proper yet, but he's been stirring more and more." Blaise said, finishing up the work before him.

"He gonna be ok?" Trent asked with concern.

Blaise sighed. "Don't know yet. We aren't exactly experts at patching up merfolk. From what I read in one of the books they had over here earlier, the floating near the top of the tank isn't a real good sign. Most varieties have an air bladder that they inflate and deflate to allow them to move up and down in the water like fish... Problem is, sharks, which he most closely resembles, don't have air bladders. Then again, he doesn't require constant forward momentum to keep him from suffocating like they do unless he's too deeply unconscious to circulate the water on his own. Maybe he's more like other fish in his internal organs. Our best guess is that either he has an air bladder and whatever was stabbing at him hit his air bladder and damaged it so he can't deflate it, or..." He sighed again. "I just wish the little guy would wake up so he could tell us if anything still hurts."

Trent nodded. "A human I could help with, but I don't know jack about fish boys. All I know is being belly up is generally a pretty bad sign in fish!"

Blaise let out a little sad sound, nodding. "I offered to take night watch. Probably wouldn't have gotten much sleep worrying about him anyway."

"Ya... Winston let me in... can you believe that looker he's married to?" Trent asked, his expression brightening as he smirked over at Blaise. "I can't believe we've known him for years and didn't even know he was married! And a kid at that! And she's got to be what? Maybe six or seven? You would think we would have seen her around at least once!"

"Actually, she's nearly fourteen." Blaise said, enjoying the stunned look on Trent's face at this. "Ya, that was my reaction as well. Looking her over a bit more I think it's just the height and those little kid clothes she wears that makes her look so bloody young. I doubt they carry much flattering clothing in her size. You should have seen the envious look she was giving Hermione when she was commenting on how much she liked her clothes. And can you believe she was even flirting with me a bit at dinner? Now that felt awkward..."

Trent chuckled merrily as he imagined it.

"Hey, don't feel bad though. This is Snape's house and his house elf and _he_ didn't even know about the family! Winston's apparently not really the open type."

Trent shook his head. "Can you imagine the lengths he would have had to go to to hide something like that from his own master? I just can't figure out why he'd go to all the trouble."

"I guess he felt he had to. Sort of protect Snape from being implicated if there were any legal issues. Trans-species relationships aren't exactly accepted with open arms by most folk, let alone them getting married! And then all of those house elves or half house elves or whatever he has stashed under the house!"

"Does he have any new ones in?" Trent asked, his expression brightening.

"New ones...?" Blaise asked, looking up at him and furrowing his brow, "What do you mean by that? You knew about the mixed breed house elves?"

Trent snorted, "No kidding! Why do you think we were asking Winston for more house elves on the beach the other day?"

"You didn't say house elves..." Blaise said, stunned, "You just mentioned expanding your business... we thought he was helping you with your books or taxes or something!"

"No wonder he shut us up so quick! We're not really supposed to discuss it in front of other, but we figured you guys would know for sure!" Trent said, chuckling and running his fingers back through his hair. "We've got like eight workers from him already. They make all the clothes we design. Top notch workers, even if they are a bit funny looking." Trent said with an offhanded shrug.

"So you're ok with employing them?" Blaise asked with a little smile.

"Why not? They wouldn't take much pay for the work even if we tried to force it on them, and the work they do is amazing... I mean those clothes will last twenty years easy! You can even specify the type of workers you want and interview them to make sure they're 'a match for you individual working environment'." He said, slipping into that obviously quoting voice.

"What requirements do you have?" Blaise asked with genuine interest.  
"We only take ones with attitude problems. Not that don't want to work, cause what would be the point? Just ones who'll tell you to fuck off if you're being too demanding and who will actually ask for the day off if they aren't feeling well and stuff like that. A lot of people won't take ones like that, but we figure to make cool clothes they have to have at least a little attitude! One of them even has a mohawk! A number of them seem to wear black leather more often than not as well. That's what we like."

Blaise chuckled, then reached over, pulling Trent close and kissing him. Trent settled against him eagerly, deepening the kiss. When it finally broke a few minutes later, Trent just shifted his head over a bit, still holding him.

"I thought you'd left without saying goodbye." He whispered softly.

Blaise sighed, "I wouldn't have done that. Not to mention you left your camera here last night, so I would have had to stop by to return it at the very least! I'm sorry I didn't call. We were trying to fix up the kid and I didn't even think about it. We moved our departure back to tomorrow morning."

Trent let out a pained sigh, pulling him closer still. "I don't want you to go."

"I have to. You know that." Blaise said sadly, "Besides... staying longer would just be a tease for you. I mean I think you are amazing, drop dead gorgeous, and an absolutely _brilliant_ shag... not to mention one of the most interesting blokes I've met in a good long time..."

"Here comes the 'but'..." Trent sighed.

Blaise sighed as well. "Yes. _But_ you wouldn't be happy with me in the long run, believe me. I'm about as monogamous as a tom cat..."

"I can live with that." Trent said quickly.

"And... I love women. I know that you tried the whole shagging females thing for me, but I could tell they just aren't really your thing... but as much as I love guys, I'm always going to want women too. I just... I need both. I'm a selfish bastard, I know, but that's just the way I am."

Trent sighed again. "You're probably right. This was probably just a summer fling that came a bit late in the year. Wish I'd had more than a week though! Just promise to come visit me again some time, you heartbreaker." He murmured playfully, kissing Blaise's neck.

"I'll certainly try."

"Fine. I suppose I won't kidnap you and hide you away in my cellar and keep you as my sex slave." Trent said generously. "But I'm damn sure getting at least one more good fuck out of you before you go!"

Blaise let out a little groan of longing as Trent pulled him up closer. "I'd love to... but I've got to watch the kid... I was planning on sleeping here tonight," Trent looked over as Blaise indicated the thin pillow with a folded blanket sitting on top of it on the counter, "And cold stone is not exactly a good surface for shaggin... besides, Draco would probably get irritated with me if he walked in on us."

"Not a problem." Trent said, looking the place over calculatingly, "Last I saw Draco, he was heading out the gate to the beach with one of those 'I need a lot of time alone' kind of airs about him. Why don't you just go check on the kid and I'll take care of the lodging arrangements. When we're done we can put our undies back on, so if he does eventually wander back in his 'delicate sensibilities' won't be too terribly damaged." He said mirthfully before slipping out of his embrace.

Blaise rolled his eyes at Trent's persistance, but it was about time to check on Ian anyway... not to mention one last shag sounded absolutely brilliant! He went over to the tank and knelt beside it, reaching in and gently feeling to make sure his pulse was good and strong, then watched the slow shifting of his gills to assure himself Ian was breathing properly. Ian's head shifted a bit, and his eyes cracked open. He seemed to gaze up at Blaise for a moment, then the eyes drifted back shut. Blaise watched, but that was it.

He shook off his hand, then dried it on the leg of his trunks, turning around. Trent had cleared out a decent sized area nearby, then grabbed up the thin pillow, tossing it on the floor in the middle of the open space. He nudged it with his foot until he was pleased with the orientation, then stepped back, pulling out his wand. "_Engorgio!"_

Blaise just smirked as the pillow expanded until it looked more like a mattress.

"There you go!" Trent said, tucking his wand into the narrow pocket running down his thigh. He strolled over, doffing his shirt along the way. He slipped his arms around Blaise as soon as he reached him, his lips claiming Blaise's as he slowly maneuvered Blaise back towards the makeshift bed. When they reached it, Blaise stumbled over the edge and they tumbled onto it, giggling for a moment before getting back to the slow, lovely snogging session they'd settled into. Hands inevitably started to wander and the irritating clothing worked its way off.

As they lost themselves in their own little world, they didn't even notice the soft brow eyes peeking out, watching them curiously from under a dripping mop of curls.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione just gave a little smile as the bed shifted slightly beneath her. "You still sneaking in here at night to read this journal?"

"Na. I finished it last night." Freya said offhandedly. Fluffing one of her pillows before laying his head on it and gazing over at her with a little smile on his lips.

"Well, I'm afraid I don't have any more chocolate."

"Don't you think I'd know if you did?" Freya chuckled, making Hermione grin.

"Probably." She said. After a minute of him just watching her, she grabbed up a bookmark and put in the journal, then closed it and set it carefully on the bedside table before shifting around to look at Freya. "Ok, I have nothing to offer you, so why are you here?"

"I'm pretending." Freya said with a mischievous grin.

"What are you pretending?" Hermione asked with a wary smile.

"That I'm an owl." Freya replied as if that should be obvious. He rolled onto his stomach, perking his wings up and shifted his head up, then stuck a large white envelope in his mouth, offering it to her.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she took the envelope. "What's this?" she asked, flipping it over. She blinked in surprise. It was addressed to Snape, and the delicate green writing was easily recognizable as Dumbledore's. "Where did you get this?" She asked, looking up at him wide-eyed.

"Gregory." Freya said, settling his wings back down and flopping over casually onto his back. "That Dumbledore fellow asked him to owl it for him. I have an itching suspicion he at the very least suspects about me." Freya shrugged, "Why torture an owl with a transcontinental flight when I can get it here in ten seconds, give or take? Besides which, the owls hate the rush jobs that far. They have to take something like a floo link. At least that's what Gregory tells me. I've never taken one, but it sound rather unpleasant."

"Ones that long, definitely!" Hermione nodded, "It's bad enough on humans. Don't want to know what it'd do to a poor owl!" She looked over at him, her smile warming. "Thank you. That was very kind of you. I'll be sure to get this to Snape."

Freya stared at her for a minute, then said, "Well? Why are you still here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We're not alone in the house tonight. I have to wait a bit to make sure Winston's wife and daughter are asleep before I can sneak over there!"

Freya closed his eyes for a moment, then smirked. "You mean the human and the mixed breed elf shagging upstairs?"

Hermione blushed and grinned a bit in embarrassment.

Freya let out a little fond sigh, "That feels so beautiful... they really love each other..." He shifted his head slightly, then chuckled softly, "And if that's the daughter down the hall, she's asleep... and having a very interesting dream about snuggling and kissing with that dark haired boy out in the greenhouse. Oh, and don't worry about her waking and wandering out where she might see you. Feels like dear old dad set a nocturnal lock on the room."

Hermione snickered again, "She did seem rather taken with Blaise. He didn't seem to return the interest though, thank goodness. He just ate quick at dinner, then hurried out to take over looking after Ian."

"Ian?" Freya asked.

"The merboy in the tank in the greenhouse."

Freya closed his eyes again, appearing to concentrait, "Ah... poor thing..." He said sympathetically.

Hermione nodded, then looked thoughtful. "Can you 'feel', or whatever you do, the people below the house?" She asked out of curiosity.

Freya closed his eyes again and concentrated a bit harder, "My goodness! You are stashing people all over, aren't you?" He asked in surprise, "I don't usually check underground." he added, then his expression sobered a bit. "What's wrong with them?" he asked softly.

"The children? Oh... I haven't really seen them myself. From what Winston said they were mostly mixed breed children in poor health that he is keeping here so he can look after them."

Freya was silent for a minute, then opened his eyes looking over at her. "Go to your love. Give him his letter. There's no reason to waste the night away in here chatting with me." He said in an oddly subdued tone.

"Um... well... I guess it should be ok if they really are... um... _busy_ right now." She said, shifting over and getting off the bed. She went to the door, not noticing until she tried to close it behind her that Freya had followed her. She paused, thinking he had something more to say to her, but he only paused slightly, leaning over and giving her a little chaste kiss on the forehead, then disbursed into mist and flowed on down the hallway. She furrowed her brow as the mist flowed down the stairs. He usually just drifted out the window. She shrugged it off, hurrying across the hallway eagerly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ron lit the tip of his wand and looked at his watch. It was ten past eleven. He tucked his wand away under his pillow, pulling the watch back under the blanket. He tried to pretend he'd just accidentally forgotten to take off his watch when he went to bed that night. Try as he might, he couldn't make himself believe that any more than he could refute the fact that he'd been laying awake, looking at his watch every five minutes or so, thinking about what Harry had told Litty in the secret passage. It had been rather surreal seeing the two of them there together, shagging up against the wall as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. It had stunned him to the core to realize how much about his best friend had apparently gone unnoticed. How long had he been shagging? How long had he been seeing Litty? Had he been secretly seeing other girls as well? Shagging them in empty corridors and the like? Maybe even inviting them back to the room and shagging them mere feet away from him?

He shifted uncomfortably. It was past eleven. Was Litty there already? Was she in bed with Harry, getting shagged by him? It was just too hard to believe. A couple of times that day he'd even tried to convince himself he'd just imagined the whole thing. It couldn't really have happened. He'd know if his best mate did things like that!

The desire to open his hangings and peek over towards Harry's bed was almost unbearable. If she was there... well, if she was, there would be no refuting what he'd seen. Then again, would he even be able to tell if she was there or not? Surely even if they were together they were secreted away behind those hangings. Would they have been careless enough to have left her knickers laying on the floor as evidence or something like that? He debated with himself, agonizing over what it would mean to look... how the wondering would torture him if he didn't...

He looked at his watch again. Quarter after. Even if she had come, they were probably done by now. He hadn't even lasted five minutes in the hallway. Ron quickly stopped thinking about that. He took a deep breath and very slowly let it out. There was no way around it. It would drive him insane if he didn't at least peek.

Unable to stand it any longer, he reached over, very gingerly easing his hangings open a bit. His eyes went round as they fell on Harry's bed. The hangings were wide open, and there Harry was, naked as the day he was born and neatly tucked between Litty's raised knees, thrusting into her with a slow, steady rhythm as he kissed and nipped at her neck intently. Ron just stared, dumbstruck. Harry let out a little groan of pleasure and a wicked ache shot straight through Ron's groin as it fought against the confines of his skivvies.

Ron watched, as if in a daze, as Harry shagged her. He just couldn't seem to do anything but stare. A minute or two later, Harry sped up a bit before finally finishing with a deep, shuddering groan of bliss. Ron was panting a bit himself, both relieved and a bit secretly disappointed that he'd apparently missed most of it. He shifted away from the hangings so he'd be out of sight as Harry shifted up off of Litty. He couldn't move his hangings when they weren't preoccupied without risking them catching the movement, but he certainly didn't want them to see him watching!

Ron settled back, trying to ignore the agonizing aching in his loins. He could just wait until he heard the door close behind her. Harry always slept with his hangings shut, so he would undoubtedly close them as soon as she was gone, then Ron could fix his own hanging without fear of discovery.

He waited, but the sounds that followed weren't the ones he expected. He heard a bit of shifting around, then Litty whispering something to Harry in a slightly apprehensive tone, though too low for him to hear. Harry replied in a soothing, reassuring tone and he heard her sigh. There was a bit more shifting, then some soft groans followed by a soft, rhythmic jostling sound.

Ron couldn't help but look back out. He was shagging her again! Harry had her up on her hands and knees, taking her from behind! Ron winced as his body reacted. There was no help for it. He was going to have to do something about his discomfort and very soon! He barely stifled his sigh of relief as he worked his skivvies out of the way. He glanced over towards his bedside table through the crack in the hangings, wondering if he could ease the drawer open without making noise... but his lotion was sitting on top on the edge near his bed! He knew he hadn't left it there! He always put it back in the drawer as soon as he'd gotten some so the other boys wouldn't know when he'd been having a wank. Perhaps someone had needed to borrow some? Well, no sense looking a gift horse in the mouth. He slowly, carefully reached over, only having to stick his finger out a couple of inches to retrieve the bottle.

He wasted no time getting a bit of the lotion and putting it to use, going back to peering through the break in the hangings. He gazed over at the clashing bodies longingly, giving a little shudder. It was amazing... when he matched pace with them, it almost seemed like he was a part of it. He could remember ever being as aroused as he was while he watched them. He bit his lip as Harry leaned a bit closer to her, reaching around between her legs with one hand and doing something that made her tremble with pleasure as she let out a little involuntary cry, her eyes clenched shut with rapture. The pace increased, the low, burning lust that drove them on slowly escalating. After a few more minutes, Harry let out a little cry, giving up the slow pace. He gripped her hips tightly, his fingers dimpling her flesh as he start pounding himself into her. The slapping of their skin quickly became audible in his fervor. Litty was crying out rapturously. Her arms gave out a bit and she shifted down to brace herself, arching her back down and pushing her arse up a bit more towards Harry so his thrusts would drive him even deeper. Harry drove on for several dizzying minutes before finally losing himself inside her with a loud cry.

Ron felt a bit dizzy, gasping for breath as he slowly came back down. He'd made a bit of a mess, but he didn't care. That had been downright mind blowing! He let his eyes drift shut as a deep contentedness settled over him. After a minute, he could hear Litty whispering to Harry again.

"Don't worry." Harry said, just barely audible, "I told you I placed silencing spells on their hangings."

Litty whispered inaudibly once more.

Harry chuckled softly. "Well why do you think I left the hangings open? Don't worry about him. He's my best mate."

Ron's eyes sprang open and darted over to the opening. Litty was sprawled on the bed, looking up at Harry. Harry was laying casually on his side beside her, gazing directly at Ron with a little smirk on his lips as his hand fondled her openly.

"He won't tell anyone." Harry added, still gazing steadily at Ron with a mischievous smile on his lips. "Will you?"

Ron when absolutely crimson, jerking his hangings back shut.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mist flowed under the door and into the greenhouse. It drifted over, seeming almost cautious as it slipped over the two boys who lay, sleeping in nothing but their boxers on the oversized pillow, comfortably entwined. It drifted on over to the still water of the tank, drifting down and coalescing. Freya sat cross-legged beside the tank, leaning forward and folding his arms on the edge. He rested his chin wearily on them, gazing down at the pale boy drifting below the surface.

After a few minutes of rest and contemplation, his tail shifted, slipping over the edge and down into the water, gently grasping and guiding the boy closer.

-0-0-0-

Ian stirred, opening his eyes as he felt hands on him. He looked up, trying to make out who it was through the water, but he was being pulled towards the edge and the movement was making the image of the person above him ripple and distort wildly. He was pulled closer and the arms reached down further, slipping around him. His head broke the surface and he blinked again. There was a strange boy there with blue-green eyes. He drew back a bit, but then blinked again as the boy seemed to ripple again as if the air distorted as easily as water. It was the boy he'd seen before, the one with the gentle eyes and easy smile who had been watching over him.

"We have to get you out of the water." The boy whispered, "Don't worry, it'll be ok. Just help me."

Ian's head was feeling rather muggy. It was far too hard to think for it to seem worth the effort. He closed his eyes, vision doing little other than making his head swim. He should just trust the boy and do what he said. This boy had given no indication he would want to hurt him. He felt the arms lifting him, something rope-like around his waist pulling as well. He pooled his strength, gave his tail several hard flicks and surged up, out of the water. Ian suddenly felt like a dead weight. It was a bizarre and completely foreign feeling to him. Nothing held him up like it should. He was just laying there like a rock, half atop the boy from the feel of it.

"You have to change." The boy whispered as he just lay there beneath him. What felt like warm, leathery blankets slipped up on either side, wrapping lightly around him.

"Can't." Ian tried to reply, but his voice came out as some incomprehensible cross between a tired screech and a soft wailing for some reason.

"Shhh..." The boy said softly, "Don't talk, just listen to me. You're bleeding inside, but they can't fix it with you like this. Change or you'll die." The boy said firmly.

Ian let out a weary, aching sigh. He felt water flow from his mouth as he did. Very slowly his mind registered his danger. He was in air! He stirred weakly, his gills fluttering but finding no life giving water to sustain him.

"Don't fight it. You can change. I can feel the ability in you." He paused, then sighed, "But I don't feel the strength... you're too weak to change, aren't you? And getting weaker..." He sighed as if muttering to himself, trying to figure out what to do next. Ian started struggling weakly, his body starting to demand oxygen.

"Very well." The boy sighed, "Take what you need."

Ian hadn't a clue what the boy was talking about, and was rapidly losing what interest he might have had in listening as his gills burned for water. One of the boy's hands slipped up, grabbing the back of Ian's hair and shifting his head around, then Ian suddenly felt lips on his. Before he could even properly register that fact, the boy's tongue darted between his lips. The second their tongues touched Ian was hit with a wild surge of energy. He instinctively inhaled, breathing it in like water. The energy surged through his body, filling him and making his whole being feel like it was vibrating.

"Ian?" Blaise asked groggily, sitting up and trying to peer through the darkness. He knew he'd heard something. He blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes to try to see better as Trent stirred beside him. "Ian!" Blaise called suddenly, spotting a tail fin sticking out from behind the tank. He scrambled up, snatching up his wand and flicking it, making the lights come up as he hurried over. He came to a stop as he rounded the tank, looking down at the merboy. He was laying there, face down on the floor and there was some odd mist around him. He knelt down beside the boy, fanning the mist away and trying to check him. The mist blew away quickly, as if caught up by a draft.

"What happened?" Trent asked in alarm as he hurried over as well.

"I don't know! He must have gotten scared or confused and tried to get out. Quick, help me get him back in before he suffocates!" Blaise said, trying to get a hold of the boy.

Ian, who had been quite still when they got there, started thrashing when they tried to get a hold of him. After a moment they both backed off, worried they'd make him hurt himself.

"Where'd my wand go?" Blaise asked, looking around a bit desperately, "We'll have to levitate him back in!" He looked up when he realized Trent was just kneeling there motionlessly. He followed the boy's gaze and noticed that a split had started forming in Ian's tail. He wondered if it had been damaged by the thrashing, but as he watched the split deepened and darted upwards.

They both watched, stunned, as the tail split still further, the patterning on it fading as the texture and shape of it began changing, forming into two bare, thin legs. They just stared as the last of the tail melted into pale human flesh. They didn't come out of it until the boy started shuddering and curled in on himself.

They both hurried over, checking on him. "Looks like we didn't get quite all of the cuts." Blaise said in chagrin as several missed cuts opened and started bleeding.

"He's freezing. Let's get him over to the bed and warmed up." Trent said briskly. He got up, having little trouble now lifting the thin boy on his own. Blaise hurried over, grabbing the blanket. "The cuts were all on his back. Lay down and I'll lay him on top of you. Body heat should warm him faster. If we don't get his body temperature up fast he could die of shock."

Blaise laid down without question, shivering as Trent carefully draped the now only semi-conscious Ian on top of him. The boy shivered, pressing up against Blaise's body for warmth.

"Go get Snape!" Blaise said, holding the boy protectively and stroking his hair to try to calm him. "Or ring that bell by the door for Winston."

"No need." Trent said, retrieving his own dark wand, "I took advanced healing in high school. Nyle's idea. The class was ninety percent chicks." He said, rolling his eyes as he settled down on his knees beside them, pulling the blanket up to cover Ian's legs (those, at least, appeared to have escaped damage). "Simple physical wounds are a breeze, even the ones Muggles would consider dire."

Blaise watched worriedly, but Trent did indeed appear to be quite competent. After no more than a few minutes Ian appeared to be more alert and breathing easier.

Ian blinked his eyes open, trying to get his bearings.

"It's alright. We've got you." Blaise said soothingly, stroking the boy's hair some more.

A little smile slipped across Ian's lips at the feel of being held and the warm hand gently touching his back as Trent's wand took away the pains that had plagued him. He took a deep breath of this strange, seemingly non-existant 'air', holding it in his new lungs for a minute before letting it flow back out. Then he nestled his head up to Blaise and pulled him a bit tighter as he let exhaustion claim him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - for those of you keeping track, this chapter started Tuesday morning and ended that same night. I went back and added that scene to the last chapter because I felt it seemed out of place here, and it seemed more in keeping to keep it with the rest of that day. Yes, it took me forever with this chapter, but I had a lot of issues (I may bitch about it in the forum some other time, but I'll spare you guys for now). This was also another one that refused to break. Technically it's nearly two chapters. Hey, I guess I wasn't as behind as I thought in that case ;P I'm not sure I'm going to get all of Wednesday into one chapter though, so don't count on the day each chapter thing. :)


	44. Sweet Sorrow

Chapter 44  
Sweet Sorrow

Draco picked his way slowly along the beach. At least he could see better now. It had been raining off and on all night, but the clouds had finally drifted away, revealing the moon at last, which was a good thing since the flashlight he'd borrowed was so close to being dead it wasn't even worth turning on anymore. The moon was almost completely full. He'd have to consult a calendar, but if he remembered correctly, the full moon would be Thursday night. Hard to believe it had come around again already.

He kicked the remains of an old Styrofoam cooler out of his path and paused to watch a couple of large crabs that had been hiding under it scuttling sideways towards the surf. This part of the beach was littered with debris. He'd stopped into a gas station on the outskirts of town earlier for a soda and heard the tendant telling one of the other patrons that a couple of fishing boats had been lost in the storm the other day. Apparently this is where the tide had decided to chuck the refuse from at least one of them. He picked his way along carefully, not wanting to have to put his sandals back on. Dealing with clothing that was all still rather damp and clingy from the rain was bad enough, walking in sand in wet leather sandals? Not something he enjoyed. He'd just buckled the straps together and hung them over his shoulder.

He glanced up, noticing the sky had begun to lighten. It would be dawn soon. He supposed he really should pick up his pace to get back to Snape's place. He'd been wandering the beach all night to get a bit of time to himself... not to mention avoiding Winston's 'bed check'. Well, if he'd even remembered with his wife there to distract him. He still couldn't believe the elflin was married! And to a _human_ at that! And the daughter... he just couldn't wrap his mind around that. The girl had been born well before Draco had ever even met Winston, which meant she'd always been there when he'd visited...

He shook his head, still in complete disbelief that Winston would have kept so much from him the entire time he'd known him. He couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. Ok, it wasn't as if he'd never kept anything from Winston. Hell, he even kept things from Snape! Still...

He paused, looking around. He thought he'd heard something. There were the occasional odd sounds from the debris hitting together and the like, but this had sounded different. It had almost sounded like someone crying. He hadn't seen a single soul on the beaches all night. Not surprising considering the late hour and how dreary the weather had been. He was about to dismiss it as some effect of the crashing of waves playing with his hearing, but then he heard it again. It seemed to be coming from behind a large chunk of what appeared to be wooden ship hull he'd just passed. Curious (and not a bit bored after a night of nothing but walking and silent contemplation), he went around it, looking for the source of the sound. All he could see anywhere near was a big lump of fishing netting tangled with seaweed and half buried in the sand. He was about to move past it, wondering if it could have been something further on, when the mass of netting suddenly wriggled a bit and the crying came again.

He tossed his sandals up a bit further from the waves and went for a closer look. He approached warily as a wave coasted in around his legs and over the net. Whatever the net contained struggled valiantly while submerged, but then seemed to give up once the water retreated, going back to its mournful cries. Whatever it was, it didn't look too big. He reached over cautiously, pulling away a bit of the concealing seaweed.

"What the bloody Hell are you?" Draco asked, gazing at the bizarre looking creature before him. He'd never seen or heard of anything that looked like this. He looked it over as it fell silent and tensed, gazing up at him. From what he could see through the tangle, its face looked almost like that of a cat, but with long, dark hair trailing down from its scalp.

A small, thin arm ending in an almost human looking hand reached out beseechingly. "Free me." It cried in an oddly watery sounding voice.

"You talk?" He asked in surprise.

Another wave lapped up and it struggled again, but then calmed as the water retreated. "Free me." It repeated, its voice a bit softer and mournful once more.

Apparently that was the limits of its vocabulary. Draco eyed it for a minute. Mucking about with unknown creatures was dangerous business, even if they appeared to be helpless. The water the next wave washed over it was only a few scant inches deep. It was obvious the tide was retreating quickly. Before long the water wouldn't even come up this far and this creature would be left to dry out and most likely die.

It drew its arm back in and started crying again when he didn't do anything right away.

Draco sighed irritably. He should probably just leave the bloody thing to die. It would be the smart thing to do. He was on a beach alone before dawn. If he got into trouble it would be hours before anyone even knew he was gone.

He kicked at the sand near the base of the netting. It looked like the waves had buried quite a bit of the net. If it was a full sized one from a fishing boat it could be quite massive really. Mucking about with it would probably be a big waste of time. It could take him forever to even find an opening.

He got a good grip on it and tugged hard. It was rather slow going, but the net started coming up. If he could simply use his wand to cut it open it would be so much easier, but he was probably a kilometer from Snape's land, so he'd definitely get caught if he tried it. He found it was a bit easier if he pulled hard while the sand was covered in water, but as expected, the water came up that far less and less. Finally, he found an edge and carefully shoved the net up, trying to get inside it.

The creature had fallen silent shortly after he started. It would just be his luck that he would have gone through all this trouble and the bloody thing would be dead already! He shoved the netting up the last bit, then pulled aside the sea weed, completely revealing the creature for the first time. It was half fish like a merperson, but _obviously_ not one. The arms looked oddly thin and out of place on it, the chest narrow but deep like a cat's would be, though bare and slightly mottled from what he could tell in the dim light. That along with the slightly larger than was properly proportional head gave it a somewhat ungainly appearance. It was hard to believe such a creature would be able to survive and thrive in an environment as dangerous and competitive as the ocean.

It opened its overly large eyes, gazing up at him though it remained laying there limply. Draco sighed. It was pretty obvious it wasn't going to hop up and scamper back out to sea on its own. Well, it didn't look like it weighed more than perhaps ten kilos.

"Come on, then." Draco sighed, kneeling and gathering the limp creature in his arms. "I've got to get back by breakfast."

He made his way out into the surf. Unfortunately, this was a rather shallow area, so he had to go quite some distance from shore before the water was finally up to around his ribcage. Hopefully that was deep enough so it could get back out to sea without the tide tossing it right back out. He was really starting to look forward to getting back and getting into some nice dry clothes. At least the waves were rather sedate in this particular area, so hopefully it had a good chance even if it was weak.

"There you go." Draco said, shifting it down so it was submerged in the water. It didn't dart away right away as he'd expected. Instead, it shifted up a bit in his arms, craning its neck up. For a split second he was afraid it was going to bite him, but all he felt was a slightly rough tongue dart across his jugular. He felt relief for only a brief moment. Its hand reached up, seeming to smack at his chest and then it flipped out of his hands, darting off and disappearing in a heartbeat. He stood there for a bit, looking for some further sign of it, but there was nothing but the steadily rolling waves.

Draco looked down, growling irritably to himself as the pale moonlight revealed a neat set of five slashes in his shirt, each several inches long and from the feel of it, they had definitely broken the skin. Well, that's what you get for being a nice guy apparently. He shook his head ruefully, making his way back towards shore before the blood could attract any sharks. One of the claw marks started stinging irritatingly and he carefully rubbed at it, wishing he was somewhere he could patch it up. Waiting until he'd walked all the way back to the house was going to be irritating, especially if they were starting to sting this bad so quickly. Oddly, it felt like it was only one of them so far. Hopefully the others were shallow enough not to follow suit. The feeling was getting really irritating!

The water and sand beneath him sucked at his feet, slowing his progress as the waves crashed around his thighs, jarring him with its relentless onslaught. He felt that odd, dizzying rushing feeling like he sometimes did when he watched the water at his feet rushing around him as the tide withdrew... but he wasn't standing there staring down into the water. For that matter, there wasn't even enough light to see into the water well enough to get that sensation in the first place.

He stumbled and went down as another wave hit him. His head went under the water and he was tossed about a bit by the force of it. He was flailing his arms and legs around, searching for the bottom to get some traction, but he only got brief brushes with the sand here and there, and was thrown around too quickly to make much use of it. It was disorienting and a bit frightening when it was this dark out and he could only get a gasp of air here and there as he struggled to get oriented and escape the ocean's grasp. Half the time he wasn't even sure which way was up, and all opening his eyes got him was stinging eyes. Luckily he'd been close to shore, and by apparent instinct alone he managed to crawl out after a few minutes.

He flopped onto his back on the wet sand, not caring that he was still close enough for the water to trickle around him with each wave. He stared up at the fading stars, watching them spin and drifting slowly around above. After a few minutes they finally slowed, then gave up their dancing entirely. His head started to clear, but he suddenly felt exceedingly weary.

After a few more minutes he stirred as he felt himself nodding off. Having Winston find him laying out there on the shore like a dead fish was the last thing he needed! There was no way he wouldn't tell Snape to keep an eye on him if that happened. He took a deep breath and sighed it out, then rolled over and got to his hands and knees. He carefully shifted up, kneeling in the sand and making sure he had his balance before attempting to rise further. A quick pat told him he'd lost the flashlight as well as the change from his pocket, but it wasn't as if that was a great loss. He hadn't brought much money and the flashlight was pretty useless anyway. He had been feeling daft earlier when he'd realized he left his wand back in the guest house, but he was glad now. He would undoubtedly have lost it, and there was little chance of getting anything back from a large body of water using magic. He was rather fond of his wand. It had been grandfather Malfoy's before the man had died. He'd always been secretly proud that it had matched him, but not his father. It was one of the few times he'd been able to one up the man.

He glanced around for his sandals and spotted them about a dozen yards down the beach. He sighed irritably. They were in the opposite direction from the house. He'd almost be willing to leave them, too tired to want to go back that far just for a pair of sandals, but he knew there was a short rocky stretch between him and the house.

When he felt stable enough, he struggled to his feet and plodded back towards his sandals. As he approached them, another of the scratches suddenly started itching. He paused, waiting for the dizzying effects, but they thankfully didn't come this time. He continued the last couple of paces, stooping down to pick up the sandals. There looked to be a bit of seaweed hanging off them. He grabbed it and plucked it off, but then looked down, furrowing his brow. There was something dangling from it that was glowing softly. He lifted it, looking at it more closely. It were several softly glowing white stones in what appeared to be a little tangle of hair thin tendrils. He tossed his sandals onto his shoulder as he examined it closer, starting towards the house.

The long strand of seaweed that had held it came off easily, but the little mesh of tendrils holding the stones was surprisingly resilient. Considering it was smaller than a galleon it should have given easily, and yet it stubbornly refused to yield. After a minute he gave up, slipping it into his pocket for later examination.

The trip back felt long and tedious, making him regret having wandered so far, but by the time the sun was peeking over the horizon the house was standing proudly upon the hill before him. He forced himself to hurry, not wanting Winston to have a chance to discover he'd gone missing (if he hadn't figured that out already that is). He had to pause half way up the stairs for a rest. He hadn't felt this tired in a long time!

At long last, he finally found himself walking across the yard. He eyed the greenhouse, then sighed and shifted direction a bit. He should at least check on the merboy. Then it was straight into the shower and patching up these bloody scratches. He scratched at the cuts in his shirt carefully. The blood had started drying the material to the skin. It didn't hurt too much... or at all anymore really, but the way it was adhering to him was starting to get really irritating.

He made his way past the oversized pillow, pointedly not looking at it. He'd seen Trent arrive the night before and didn't feel like chancing getting an unpleasant eyeful. He walked over to the tank, gazing down into it, but didn't see anything. He pulled out his wand, muttering a spell that sent a penetrating beam of light out of the tip, playing it through the water, but there was simply nothing there. Had the boy died? Did they dispose of the body already? If so, why was Blaise still in here?

Draco turned, opening his mouth to ask Blaise... then fell into stunned silence as he spotted the mop of curls peeking out from under the blankets between Blaise and Trent. His eyes tracked down, noting three separate pairs of bare feet sticking out from under the other end of the blanket. He moved quietly around, kneeling down beside Blaise and reaching over, shifting the blankets carefully down.

A little smile slipped over his lips as he saw the boy's peacefully sleeping face, a slight smile on the boy's lips even in slumber. He looked so very content. Ian stirred, opening his eyes, then tensed, his eyes going wide.

"It's ok." Draco whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to check you over, alright?"

Ian watched him warily, but gave a slight nod. It was pretty obvious the boy hadn't been awake at all when Draco was around him, helping patch him up before. Draco cast detecting spells over the boy for several moments. Much to his surprise, his spells detected nothing more than a bit of malnutrition. "Looks pretty good." He whispered at length. "How do you feel? Do you still hurt anywhere?"

Ian looked thoughtful for a moment.

Draco watched his expressions carefully. Something did appear to be bothering the boy, but he seemed unsure how to tell him what was wrong. "Just show me where it hurts." He said encouragingly.

Ian pulled the blanket down some, putting his hand on his belly.

Draco furrowed his brow. He'd checked very thoroughly for internal injuries. He would think perhaps he was just hungry, but his hand was a bit too low for that. After a moment he caught on and rolled his eyes, then reached down and gave Blaise's shoulder a light smack.

Blaise stirred, looking up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Draco? What?" He muttered groggily as Trent stirred as well.

"Get the kid to the guest house and show him how to use the loo before he wets himself." Draco said with a little rueful smirk.

Blaise looked at Ian, who was looking between them, obviously having no idea what they were talking about. He chuckled. "Oh man... you have a whole lot to learn, don't you? Come on. I'll show you how."

Ian shifted up, then shifted around a bit, looking uncomfortable. He pulled away the blanket and gazed down in puzzlement at his very first morning glory. He looked over at Blaise, looking baffled. "What's that?" He asked.

Blaise and Trent snickered. "You have _so_ much to learn..." Trent said, obviously highly amused.

They got up and got Ian to his feet, then wrapped him in the blanket. Trent watched as Ian tried valiantly to replicate Blaise's movements and walk. It was a good thing the boy was so light considering Blaise was having to all but carry him. "You got him?" He asked.

"No problem." Blaise said, "We'll have you walking like a true mammal in no time." He assured Ian as they staggered out the door.

"I'll catch up in a minute." Trent called after them before shutting the door.

Draco looked up in surprise as Trent walked up to him. He'd been stacking some of the jars, having felt a bit awkward with Ian being naked.

"Ok, so what got a hold of you?" Trent asked in a businesslike tone.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, then followed his gaze, only belatedly remembering the claw marks on his chest. "Oh. That's nothing." He said.

Trent would have none of it, grabbing the shirt and carefully pulling the front up. "Sure it is. Let's have a look..." He said, pausing to cast gentle cleaning spells to remove the blood as he went so it didn't hurt.

"What?" Draco asked as Trent fell silent, his jaw dropping slightly.

"What did the creature that clawed you look like?" Trent asked.

Draco sighed wearily. He didn't really want to go into it, but Trent sounded serious, so he doubted he'd let it slide. "Funny little thing. Half fish. Kind of cat-like on the other half... maybe it was a catfish." He said with a little sarcastic smirk, but Trent appeared to completely ignore his jest.

"Long green hair on its head and arms like a monkey?" Trent asked.

Draco sighed. "It was a bit dark to tell the color of its hair, but that sounds accurate. What was the bloody thing?"

"Did you save it?"

Draco blinked. "How did you know that?"

"_Why_ did you save it?" Trent forged on.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. It was caught in a discarded net. It would have died. Of course if I knew the little blighter was going to claw me for my trouble..."

Trent let out a sigh of relief, smiling. "Damn you're lucky."

"What the bloody Hell are you on about?" Draco asked impatiently.

"I thought they were just a fairy tale... urban legend kind of shit. Our aunt used to tell us stories about them. She called them monkey fish, but considering we were just little kids at the time, that's probably not their technical name. They're perverse little creatures... but very powerful. No one knows why, but they occasionally come out around the full moon and hunt the shores for witches and wizards. When they find one that attracts their interest, they test them. They strand themselves and see what you do. Everything depends on what you do and most importantly, why you do it. The story tells about this old wizard who saved one just because he felt sorry for it, and it rewarded him for it... but then some snot nosed punk who heard about it went and searched for one, figuring they could grant wishes or something. He finally found one and demanded a reward if it wanted him to let it go again and it gave him five terrible curses instead. Don't worry though. You didn't want anything from it, so you got the gifts."

"So clawing me is a _gift?_" Draco asked sarcastically.

"More of a representation. It gave you all five claws! It must have really liked you. I've heard stories about people getting a couple, but I've only heard of someone getting all five in that story. Each finger represents a different kind of gift..." He stared at Draco's chest, obviously dredging his memory. "The pinky is a physical gift, the next finger is the intuition to know what to do with that gift... those two always come together..."

"Hold up, how are you even sure it was one of those things? Maybe it was just a similar creature."

"Ok... one that just happens to fit that fucked up description and also just happens to leave behind silver scratches..." Trent said with a smirk.

Draco looked down and stared. With the blood cleaned away he could see thin lines of silver gleaming up at him instead of the cuts he expected. "What the Hell?" He asked in shock, feeling them. They felt no different than unbroken skin.

"As I was saying... the middle finger is insight, the index finger will guide you, and the thumb takes away. They fade once they are used up and disappear entirely when they're all done being used... it looks like two are fading already... see how the ones from the pinky and thumb are already dulling? Did it give you something physically?"

"Other than rips in my shirt and some ridiculous silver streaks on my chest?" Draco asked irritably. He paused thoughtfully, then slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the little enmeshed stones, looking them over a bit closer. In better light he could easily tell the tendrils that encased them were far from some natural plant pod or something. They looked meticulously woven, the strands a muted pewter color that gave occasional gleams here and there like silver when he shifted it. He'd also found it coincidentally twined around his sandals just a moment after that scratch had tingled. Could it have been some kind of gift? The creature hadn't been anywhere near his sandals... but then if it was a magical creature perhaps it had some other means of transporting them there. He'd just assumed it was something his sandals just happened to land on it and got tangled with it...

"Cool." Trent said, looking at it as well, though he didn't even try to touch it.

"What is it?" Draco asked, looking up.

"How the Hell should I know?" Trent asked with a smirk. "Just keep a hold of it. You'll know when to pass it on."

"Pass it on?"

Trent nodded. "The physical gifts are always things to be passed on. That's why I find it hard to believe some people are stupid enough to hunt them wanting things from them. I know a couple of loony old duffers that have been hunting for one of those things for as long as I can remember. They want it to turn them young again and make them rich. The gifts always befit the one they are given to, but not usually directly and they aren't of your choosing. It's not 'give me a pot of gold', 'ok, here ya go' kind of shit or anything."

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled the hem of his shirt out of Trent's hand, pulling it back into place. That sounded ridiculous. It was amazing what utter rubbish some people would buy into! He started to turn to leave, but then paused, rubbing the marks unconsciously through the shirt. "You said the thumb was for taking something... what would it take? If it really was one of those things and they really did all that shite that is?" That was the first one that had tingled, making him dizzy and nearly getting him drowned. If that really was it taking something away from him, it felt like it had been something significant...

Trent shrugged. "Dunno. Could have been anything. In the story, the man had an old family curse removed. Were you cursed?"

"Not to my knowledge."

Trent shrugged again, "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it was nothing you wanted. Its removal was a gift after all."

"Whatever." Draco sighed wearily. "Just keep your kiddie tales to yourself."

"Believe what you like." Trent said amiably.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ron came awake rather abruptly as he felt his bed shift beneath him, his blankets being tugged at. He turned over and found himself face to face with Harry! He jerked back a bit in surprise, watching in bewilderment as Harry pulled the blankets up over himself, nestling down into their warmth.

"Sorry. It's bloody well freezing in here this morning!" Harry said as he pulled the blankets up a bit more. "Guess I forgot to take down my wards, so the house elves couldn't stock the fire. Don't worry, I chucked a good bit of wood in there, so it should warm up soon."

"Wha... what are doing here?" Ron managed.

"Just wanted to talk. And stay warm of course." Harry said as if he did this kind of thing every day.

Ron was beet red to the tips of his ears. "I... um... I'm sorry... I really didn't mean to... um..." He stammered, not sure how you were supposed to properly word an apology for having peeped at someone while they were shagging.

Harry just waved it off. "I don't mind if you watch. I mean you're my best mate. We're practically brothers."

Ron gave him an embarrassed half grin. "If I were doing _that_ I wouldn't even want my _real_ brothers watching me!"

Harry gave a slight shrug, nestling down in the covers a bit more. "Guess I don't really know what brothers share with each other."

Ron felt immediately guilty for the comment. Of course Harry wouldn't know what it was like to really have a brother. Dudley certainly wouldn't have engendered any brotherly feelings! "Sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"Don't." Harry said, cutting him off. "It's not your fault I grew up like I did. Definitely no reason for _you_ to apologize about it. I can be a bit socially inept at times, I know. Sometimes it amazes me how much you put up with, being my mate. It's just... you're the person I feel closest to in the world... so... I mean I guess... well shagging is something that's just so amazing... and I know you haven't really tried it yet... so I guess I just wanted to share it with you in a way..."

Ron felt an odd fluttering inside. That Harry felt so close to him that he would really want to share something so intimate with him... it made him feel very strange inside.

"Would _you_ like to try it?" Harry asked softly.

Ron's eyes went round, darting over to Harry. "Me? Try it?"

"Sure..." Harry said, smiling at him. "I mean she's only got the little bee stings, but she's a bit of a slut. I'm sure she'd let you shag her too if I asked her to."

Ron was beet red once more. "Oh... um... no thanks." He stammered quickly.

"You sure? It feels really amazing and she'll let you do just about anything to her. She hasn't balked at anything I've asked her to do yet." Harry said temptingly.

"Um... no thanks. Really. I'm not much in to blonds." Ron said quickly.

Harry sighed, shifting a bit closer and put his head on Ron's pillow, so close Ron could feel his breath on the side of his neck. "She might even let us share..." Harry said with a mischievous smirk.

Ron just shook his head, unable to manage a verbal response for that.

Harry sighed. "Ok... I just thought..." He shrugged.

They lay there in silence for a time after that.

"Well, you can still watch us if you like. You want me to tell you when she'll be coming by?"

"That... that's not um..." Ron stammered, completely unable to come up with a good answer for that. He chose to change the direction of the conversation instead. "Do you... um... do _that_ with many girls?"

"Not many. Actually, if you want to get technical, Litty was my first. She just kind of crawled into my bed shortly after the start of the semester and... well I mean why turn down a willing bit of spare, eh?" Harry chuckled softly.

Ron shifted his head over, looking at Harry for a long moment before speaking. "She crawled into your bed and you just... _shagged her?_ Just like that?"

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Ron looked away, staring up at the canopy above him. "Dunno... I just thought... I mean didn't you want your first time to be with someone you cared about?"

Harry shifted up a bit, propping his head up with his hand and gazing down at Ron curiously, "Why? It's just sex. It just feel really good, nothing more. What does it matter how you feel about the one you're doing it with?"

Ron stared at him incredulously for a moment. He could tell from the honest curiosity on Harry's face that the concept was truly a foreign one to him. "Didn't you want it to be special? To _mean_ something?"

Harry gave a little amused breath. "It's just sex, Ron. Honestly! You sound like it's a religious experience."

Ron blushed harder. "I guess... in a way I thought it would kind of be a bit... I mean... It's like a rite of passage, isn't it? A loss of innocence. I just... I always thought that my first time would be with someone special... not just anyone who crawled into my bed."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, that's just fine for you. You go right ahead and wait for someone you're infatuated with to give you a tumble before you figure out it's just hormones making you feel that way anyway. As for me, I'll take the town bike for a ride. Why waste all of that time convincing some girl that you're 'the one' when there are girls about who will shag pretty much anyone with little enticement? I'm not deluded enough to think anyone will ever love me. I'm certainly not going to remain a virgin the rest of my life just because of that!" He said, sitting up and pulling the blankets off. He glanced back at Ron and said softly. "And as for innocence... any of that I might have once possessed I lost long ago."

Ron watched him as he rose, then stared at the hangings as they fell back into place, once again wondering just how much Harry had been forced to endure in his young life.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You ready?" Snape asked softly.

"No!" Hermione whimpered, holding him tighter as the warm water cascaded down on them like rain. She was perfectly content with the idea of just remaining right where she was for the rest of her life. Well, perhaps not in the shower specifically, but locked up in his room with him for the rest of their lives certainly was tempting.

Snape sighed, pulling her a bit tighter. "Well, I'm afraid we've no choice. It's getting to be rather later than usual for me to be rising. They will come looking for us soon. We need to dress and pack quickly and get down there."

"You think maybe there's time for just one more..."

"No." Snape cut her off gently, kissing her forehead. "I'm afraid not. And before you ask, there is no reason that would justify spending another night. The boy will be dealt with without the need for us to remain. You needn't worry on that account. If he survives, he will be taken care of."

Hermione sighed rather miserably, resting her forehead against his chest.

Snape reached over, shutting off the water, then pulled away from her, reaching out and fetching their towels. Hermione pointedly kept her eyes off of him as they dried themselves. Looking at him merely amplified the wretched aching in her chest. Try as it might, even her brilliant mind couldn't come up with a way to continue their relationship without completely unreasonable risk to both their lives. She supposed she could always just go back to that earlier tentative plan of waiting until after she graduated. In just a couple of years they could be together legally. Still... waiting that long to feel his touch again would be worse than enduring the Cruciatus! Not that she really knew what that felt like (or had any desire to whatsoever), but still. And there was also... well he was a grown man after all... she could hardly ask him to wait for her. Surely he would have found someone else by then...

She followed slowly behind him, then leaned up against the door frame of the lavatory, watching him as he meticulously dressed. He was putting on his old clothes... the ones she'd seen him wear since she first arrived at Hogwarts. It made her ache inside with both longing and sadness. It was like those clothes made everything that much more official. They were going back and there was no escaping that.

She watched as he buttoned up his shirt. The bandage on his arm was already making the thin material wet, though he'd carefully blotted it with the towel. Well, Trent had said it would retain water if it got wet. Perhaps they should have put something over it to keep it from getting soaked while they were in the shower. It had only just started drying from that dousing he'd given it the other night.

"We really must get going, Miss Granger." Snape said softly, not looking away from his buttons.

Hermione flinched slightly. She knew she was going to have to get used to him calling her that again, but it made her ache inside to hear it. She nodded, dropping her eyes and wandering out and over into her room. She was too upset to worry about being seen, but luckily no one appeared to be on that floor right now.

Her clothes were neatly folded and stacked on her bed. She picked out the clothes she had worn there, pulling them on, then looked over the remaining clothes. She picked up the small knapsack she'd been given, carefully transferring the clothes into it, followed by the journal from the nightstand. She sighed as she looked over at the chair on which her shopping from the day before was piled. The bag containing the rest of the clothes from the twins' shop that she hadn't gotten around to wearing and the pile of the old, unsuitable clothes she'd brought with her were sitting on the floor beneath. She took a deep breath and sighed it out. How had she managed to accumulate so much stuff? She was never going to be able to hide it all!

"You forgot something."

Hermione whirled around, spotting Snape standing in the doorway behind her. She must have been really distracted... she hadn't heard a whisper of sound, even when he'd opened the door. She'd forgotten how stealthy he was. "Hmm?" She asked, trying to compose herself. She blushed as he held out her neatly folded nightgown and knickers from the night before. How could she have been so daft as to forget those?

She went over, taking them, then holding them, unable to meet his eyes or think of anything to say.

"You might want to change the color before you go back." Snape said softly.

She looked up in confusion. "The color? The color of what?"

He reached out and tapped the strap of the backpack that dangled forgotten from her arm. "That. I don't imagine you want to be keeping a green bag lying about your dorm room. Tongues will undoubtedly start wagging if you do."

"Around my dorm room...? But it's your bag!"

"I've seen your trunk. Do you really think all of that..." He said, gesturing vaguely to the remaining items she hadn't packed yet, "Would fit into it with everything else? Besides, these bags are proprietary. You opened it first, so it will only ever open for you. What use would I have for a bag that would not open for me?" He said, reaching over in demonstration. The minute his hand got close to the opening of the bag that she had left hanging open, it abruptly snapped shut of its own accord.

Hermione's mouth opened slightly in surprise. "Oh..." Was her only reply as she gazed down at the bag. She'd heard of such bags, but she hadn't realized this was one of them. The expanding spells placed on the inside of the bag were expensive enough... this bag must have cost a small fortune!

"Well we couldn't risk you losing it while we made our way through town and it being opened by some random Muggle, now could we? It's got anti-theft charms on it as well, but you'll have to refresh those every couple of years." He reached around behind him, then handed her a sheathed knife he'd pulled from his belt. "And this as well of course."

"I gave mine to Ian!" Hermione responded immediately.

"I promised to give you each one of the knives to keep if you did well, and you did. I have quite a number of knives, several of which are titanium. I don't need a new one. I only bought four in the first place because it came as a set."

She took it, feeling a bit overwhelmed. She knew he was probably giving just as much to Draco and Blaise, but it still seemed like these were rather extravagant gifts. She looked over, spotting the little book she'd borrowed from Winston. "Oh... here's your book back." She said, picking it up and holding it out for him.

"Have you finished reading it?" He asked, not even reaching for it.

She blushed slightly. "No... actually I didn't really have a whole lot of reading time."

"Give it to me when you're done reading it then."

"I couldn't..." She said, her cheeks growing redder.

"You're merely borrowing it. It's my book and it doesn't really matter where we are when you return it." He replied evenly.

"Oh... right..." She said softly, setting the book on the bed a bit self consciously.

"We have to get going." Snape prompted gently. "Why don't you go fetch your toiletries from the bathroom and I'll gather up all of your things for you on the bed so you don't forget anything."

She nodded, hurrying off. She got the shampoo and conditioner out of the shower (though she'd only actually used her own shower a couple of times), then gathered up the various other items scattered about, quickly stuffing all of them into their bag, keeping out the brush. She took a deep breath then, staring at her reflection in the mirror for a long moment, not sure if she could face him again without doing something. She wasn't sure if she wanted to beg him to stay one more night or just try to convince him to make love to her one last time... or just... just hold him to her and never let go...

She took another deep breath, then went back out. As soon as she glanced up from zipping her toiletries bag she sighed. Apparently it wasn't going to be an issue. Her things were all neatly stacked or tucked away in the few bags she had from her shopping, sitting on her bed... and Snape was nowhere to be seen. She let out a sad breath. It was probably a wise move for him to have left... but that doesn't mean she liked it. She went over to the bed and opened the backpack, pulling the opening wider than was natural looking as she carefully loaded the bags in. It would be easier to just chuck everything in and sort it out later. She was glad Snape had volunteered to gather her things for her, because he'd placed several items there she probably would have forgotten otherwise like her towel, sandals and the Lure Demon flower case she'd left on a table near the door.

It was a lot to load, but at least she had the bag. Thinking about it, it was going to be absolutely brilliant to have someplace to put things that no one else could get at them! No more hiding things in her trunk under her knickers and hoping no one will find them! No to mention he was right... it would make hiding her over abundance of new things _loads_ easier!

She paused as she got to the last item on the bed. It was the bag of 'marbles' Ian had given her. She contemplated them for a long minute before deciding she really should return them since she had the opportunity now. The money he could get for them would probably come in very handy. With it, perhaps he could either have a huge tank made for him or have some kind of natural sanctuary created. Money was sadly very necessary when dealing with the human world. She fastened up her bag, then flicked her wand at it, turning it a nice rich burgundy. That done, she shouldered it (marveling once again at its lightness despite how much stuff she'd just crammed into it including a decent stack of books!), tucking her wand away in the back pocket of her trousers and wishing her regular clothes were as nicely tailored as the clothes from the twin's shop.

She tied the pouch Ian had given her onto her belt, then started out the door, brushing through her hair as she went. She blushed slightly as she saw Snape just ahead of her with his own pack on his shoulder. She quickly finished brushing her hair and tucked away the brush as they made their way down the stairs, trying to keep her eyes off of him.

"Miss Granger, where are you going?" Snape called after her from the door to the kitchen.

"I'm just going to go check on Ian before breakfast." She said as she continued towards the door.

"In the kitchen, if you would, Miss Granger." He replied.

She stopped looking back at him. "But it'll only take a..."

"The kitchen." He said firmly, going in and leaving her no more opportunity to argue.

She sighed, hitching the pack a bit higher and starting towards the kitchen. Him being all bossy with her was going to take some getting used to again. As soon as she was through the door she stopped dead, staring in shock.

Ian was sitting there, looking over at her with a smile on his face... and legs! He was wearing a black concert t-shirt and a pair of black trunks, both of which looked several sizes too big for his thin frame.

Trent was sitting beside him, apparently having been in the middle of showing Ian some pictures on his camera.

"Ian!" She gasped, "What... how... when did you... why didn't you tell us that...?" She stammered, unable to even form a proper sentence she was so surprised.

Ian's smile brightened still more, "I didn't know I could change." He said, his voice was so different from how it had sounded underwater... and yet at the same time somewhat similar. It was now soft and pleasant, though a far cry from his unearthly beautiful mermish voice. Then again, she supposed he was lucky it didn't turn out sounding like he was wailing like that wretched golden egg of Harry's had above water. "He told me I could." He said, indicating Blaise, "When he pulled me out. He said to change or I would die. I was too weak, but then he put his lips on mine and..." He searched for words for a minute before giving up and shaking his head, unable to explain.

"He did _what?_" Snape asked in surprise, looking over at Blaise.

Blaise quickly got up and came over as Trent recaptured the boy's attention. When he reached them, he glanced back to make sure the boy was distracted, then spoke to them in a low voice that wouldn't carry, "I don't know where he got that. We figure he must have been delusional or something. I woke up and found him laying on the floor beside the tank. We tried to get him back in, but he resisted, then he just... well he changed. His tail split and just sort of melted into legs. He's right about one thing though... if he hadn't have changed, he would have died. We missed a couple of cuts that went pretty deep. He was still bleeding internally. I doubt he would have seen morning if he hadn't changed."

"Well, if he was really hurt that bad I suppose hallucinations wouldn't be unexpected." Hermione agreed, trying to sound as if it was only logical. She had the oddest notion in her head... but certainly it couldn't be correct. Still... the journal had noted a very rarely used ability to transfer energy using the tongue... but surely Freya wouldn't have... Sure even regular texts noted some ability for healing, but they only healed their lovers, didn't they?

She glanced over at Snape, noting that he was watching her. She tried to keep from blushing, praying he wouldn't suspect she knew anything enough to question her on the subject. She definitely didn't want to tell him about Freya! She glanced past him towards where Yasu was cooking breakfast at the stove. Much to her surprise, Nyoko was standing on the counter a little ways past her mother, being measured. Hermione blinked, her eyes darting back over to Ian, but Trent was still there. She glanced back, "Nyle?" She asked in surprise.

The boy glanced over at her and gave her a wink, going back to writing the measurement he'd just taken on a notepad before shifting the measuring tape around, continuing about his business without pause. "Trent called me earlier. Like I could stay away!" He wrote down another measurement, then took hold of Nyoko's waist, lifting her a bit, then sitting her on the counter, shifting to measuring her arms.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow.

"Are you kidding? I love a challenge, and this little cutie is in definite need of a new wardrobe! Awww..." He said with a smirk as he measured her chest, "Someone needs a training bra!"

Nyoko blushed, then quickly hid her pleased grin, "They don't make them in my size."

"Not yet, but they will." Nyle said reassuringly.

"Why the Hell are you touching my daughter?" Winston growled as he came through the door.

Nyle straightened up, gently tugging the tape measure from around Nyoko and grabbing up his notepad, writing in it. "Um... just thought she could use some properly fitting clothes." He said quickly.

"Don't worry, that's the gay one." Trent quickly assured him.

Winston looked back and forth between the twins, but Nyle had apparently brought Trent some clothes as well, because they were both perfectly identical at the moment. Hermione couldn't even tell the difference to tell the truth. Surely Trent wouldn't have answered to Nyle's name? She was confused.

"Of course it is!" Blaise seconded, "Like we'd have a _straight_ boy measuring your lovely daughter!" He said, striding over and giving Nyle a good solid kiss right on the mouth. Nyle was obviously quite surprised, but managed not to pull away, though he was blushing quite noticeably when Blaise shifted back, draping his arm over Nyle's shoulders.

Winston eyed the blushing boy scrutinizingly for a long moment, then shifted his gaze over to his wife. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping so soundly I thought I'd make breakfast first." She said, leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"And why are you letting them measure Nyoko? She has plenty of clothes already." Winston asked, reaching over and lifting his daughter off of the counter and setting her down.

"I don't have anything but baby clothes!" Nyoko said with an adorable pout.

"They aren't baby clothes!" Winston said, covertly tugging her shirt up slightly to keep the neckline high.

"She needs some nice clothes, dear." Yasu said gently, "She's growing up. You can't keep treating her like she's six."

"I don't treat her like she's six. I don't teach calculas to six year olds, now do I?" Winston insisted.

"I'm not talking about what you teach her. I'm talking about how you treat her. You still think of her as a little girl." Yasu said, shifting the scrambled eggs she was making onto a plate and setting aside the pan. "She wants new clothes. She's a teenager now. It's important for her to express herself and to be viewed as the young adult she is by others. She's hardly going to get that while wearing the Romper Room clothes you pick out for her!"

"She _is_ a little girl. _My_ little girl. She doesn't need new clothes, and if she does, I'll go get her some. I don't know why she'd be self-conscious about her appearance anyway. It's just us and some helpers, and none of them have ever said anything." Winston insisted stubbornly.

"Actually," Snape said, pulling the envelope Hermione had given him out of his vest pocket, opening it and pulling out a smaller envelope, holding it out towards Winston. "I think a new wardrobe is definitely in order. She can't exactly run about Hogwarts looking like that."

"Hogwarts?!?" Nyoko squealed excitedly, trying for the envelope in her father's hand, but he pulled it out of her reach and quelled her overly enthusiastic outburst with a reprimanding glare. She desisted, though she continued staring fixedly at the envelope.

Winston opened the envelope, looking the letter over.

"Everything is in order. She can start after the Yule holiday. That should give you plenty of time to make sure she knows the rudimentary spells, potions and the like. We'll test her to see what year she can be placed in, and with hard work she can catch up with the other students her age in time. We don't usually take students mid-year, but Dumbledore graciously decided we could make and exception."

"No." Winston said, his voice tight.

"Winston!" Yasu said over Nyoko's deeply disappointed whine. "You know how much I've wanted her to attend school... and how much she wants to..."

"Wants to what?" Winston snapped, "To be ridiculed? We've talked about this! I will not let her go out there and let people judge her like that. Maybe when she's older she'll be able to handle that kind of close-mindedness, but I will not subject my only child to it at this age! I dealt with the stares and taunting whenever I was taken into the wizarding public when I was a child, and I was only half goblin. I don't even want to imagine what they'd do to a half human! I refuse to subject my child to that!" He said, holding the envelope back out to Snape. "I'm sorry. I appreciate the effort, but we have to refuse."

"Every child has the right to a proper education, no matter what their lineage is!" Hermione said vehmently, even surprising herself with the outburst. She hadn't any clue Snape had arranged it, but the minute she saw that envelope she'd fallen in love with the idea of the precocious girl at Hogwarts. She'd barely more than met her, but she could tell from the way she'd talked at dinner the night before that she was an avid student and very smart. She didn't want to imagine what life would be like if her own parents had refused to let her attend Hogwarts just because they thought she might be teased for how she was born. Well, ok, she _had_ been teased for being a Muggleborn, and quite frequently at that, but despite that she wouldn't have given up the opportunity to learn all she had while attending Hogwarts for anything! "Can't we just get her a charm like yours or something? If the other students don't _know_, they aren't going to tease her for it!"

"Oh yeah. Sure. Let's just pick one up at the corner store!" Winston drawled sarcastically. "In all my years, this is the only of these charms I've ever laid eyes on! And believe me, I've been looking! Yasu and I, as well as every other witch and wizard in our network, have been searching longer than Nyoko has been alive! You know how many half humans there are out there that would do just about anything to get one? To be able to blend in? Go to school? Have a life?!? Whomever made this one is either long gone or no longer in the charm business."

"Well even if there aren't any of the charms around, there has to be instructions on how to make them somewhere..." Hermione said a bit desperately.

"Ya. There are." Winston answered immediately. "I have them upstairs in fact. Problem is, no witch or wizard I've ever known has been able to accomplish the task. The sheer power it would take to craft... only perhaps one in ten thousand could accomplish it, and I somehow doubt you'll be able to find that particular needle in the haystack and have them whip out a charm in time for her to attend next semester, so thanks, but we'll have to pass."

"I tell you what, Winston." Snape said contemplatively, "Give us the instructions and we'll see what we can do. Dumbledore is an exceptionally powerful wizard. Perhaps he could manage it. You just get her ready to attend school and leave locating or creating the charm up to me."

Winston folded his arms over his chest. "You're just getting her hopes up, you know that right?"

"It's better than crushing them." Snape replied softly.

Winston followed his gaze as it shifted to the side. Nyoko was staring up at him with big, tear filled eyes. He let out a pained breath, looking away. "Fine." He muttered after a drawn out pause broken only by Nyoko's sniffles. Nyoko let out a squeal of joy and wrapped herself around her father. Winston stroked her silky hair, giving Snape a hard stare. "But if you don't get one, _you_ are the one who's going to have to tell her!"

Snape gave a little nod. "I accept your terms. Just promise to get her ready."

Winston sighed but nodded, still stroking his daughter's hair.

"As for Ian..." Snape said, turning back towards the merboy, "He should be eligible to attend as well. We'll just have to get him a tutor to get him up to speed first. I imagine there are a lot of things he'll need to learn before he can attend school."

"You don't know the half of it!" Trent snickered.

"We had to teach him how to use the loo this morning." Blaise said with a grin, then he glanced over at Winston, "Don't worry though, we cleaned up after him."

"It's a lot harder than it looks." Ian muttered, blushing.

"He's pissing like a champ now, though. Catches on quick." Trent said proudly, patting the boy on the shoulder. "We're taking him, by the way."

"You're what?" Snape asked, furrowing his brow.

"We're taking him." Trent repeated, "To live with us. We've already started expanding the living quarters for our workers in anticipation of the increase in workforce, so there's plenty of room. You can't tell because of the glamours, but the building that houses our shop is actually four stories high. The shop is on the first floor, second is our apartment, the third is the sleeping quarters for our workers and the fourth was just storage, but we've nearly finished converting it. We didn't usually park the truck in the garage anyway."

"Works better that way anyway." Nyle added, going over to sit on the other side of Ian, "Having to take all the extra materials all the way to the attic was irritating, especially since the actual workshop is in the basement. We're hauling in the stuff as they need it right now, but they'll be able to fetch it themselves once the tunnel to the garage is complete."

"You keep them hidden away and make them work in the basement?" Hermione asked, taken aback.

"You make it sound so sordid." Trent chuckled. "For your information, that's how they prefer it. We don't _make_ anyone work, they choose to work, and we started out with the workshop upstairs, but they asked to be allowed to fix up the basement and move it down there. Most of them won't even go near a window, even though they know no one can see in them. They've been hiding from discovery most their lives. Being in the basement makes them feel more secure. There's just the stairs to the back room on the first floor and a separate hidden spiral staircase that leads directly to the upper floors so they don't have to worry about a Muggle seeing them."

"Most of the ones we rescue tend to be rather afraid of the outside world." Yasu said softly, looking rather sad, "Most of them started out their lives having to be rescued from being murdered! They quickly learn to avoid contact with unknown humans at all costs. Don't get me wrong, they love working for witches and wizards once they are sure they will be accepted by them... but they unfortunately do get a bit of a phobia. Ironically, they are all still _fiercely_ loyal to the wizarding world. Perhaps it's genetic... we learned early on that they have a need to know what bloodline they come from. Luckily they are all smart enough not to go and try to seek out their family, but they just need to know they are there. Despite the fact that they weren't wanted, they still draw strength from the idea that they have blood ties. I don't know of any of them that haven't chosen to keep their wizarding family surname. Deep down, I think many of them believe their mothers will come around someday... come back for them. We've only ever had one woman feel enough remorse to come back. She'd gone a bit further than she intended with the elf who was consoling her after her husband's death. A couple of months after she had us take the baby she came in. It had been agonizing her since she'd done it and the baby's father felt he had no choice but to point the clause out in the paperwork and encourage her to come and see if there was any chance the baby might still be alive. I think what we are doing is pretty well known amongst the house elves. Fortunately, it's a little known fact that house elves _can_ lie to their masters if it is to protect their offspring. In fact, it's often the fathers themselves that recommend us if the pregnancy is discovered while they are at home. It's rare, but sometimes they even visit their children when they are able to sneak away. After talking to the woman I took the risk and told her the baby _was_ still alive. I've never seen a woman more relieved! She took her back and last I heard they were doing quite well. I know all too well how hard it is to raise a child in secret, but they seem happy. That story seems to give them all hope."

"That's so sad..." Hermione said softly. Those women had sent their children off to be killed! And just to avoid some embarrassment at that! In her opinion none of them deserved and ounce of love or loyalty from their children! Of course she doubted anyone would be able to convince the children of that. She was sure there were countless Muggle orphanages filled with children just as convinced that one day their parents would return for them. If the parents had died or they had been taken away from unsuitable parents it would be one thing... but she just didn't understand people who would _voluntarily_ give up their children.

There was an uneasy silence for a minute after that.

"Um... ya..." Trent said, obviously hesitant to break the silence, "So anyway we'll take him with us. Our workers can teach him plenty, and we have a tutor there twice a week for the couple who haven't finished their schooling yet. I'm sure she'd be willing to take on another student."

"If she wishes to charge extra, just tell Winston. I'd be more than willing to pay for it. I'd like to help out with any lodging costs as well." Snape said, "If he think he'll be able to attend by start of the next school year send me an owl or tell Winston and I'll get him enrolled and cover his tuition."

Nyle and Trent grinned.

"Don't sweat it. He shouldn't be too much bother. Oh, and I called Squire this morning as well, and he's already agreed to cover Ian's art classes." Trent said with a grin, "We'll deal with schooling, room and board... you just take care of any paperwork."

Winston nodded, "I can do that. You'll probably receive a truancy letter as soon as he gets off these grounds and the magical logs register his existence. I can file the home schooling paperwork and then he should be free to wait and attend a formal school whenever he's up to it."

"Oh... and maybe these will help financially." Hermione said, remembering the bag hanging from her belt. She pulled it off, offering it to Ian.

Ian just shook his head. "Those are yours."

"I know you gave them to me, and I really truly do appreciate the gesture, but these are very valuable amongst humans, and you need them more than I do. If you sell them they should give you enough money to last you a good long time." She said, keeping the bag extended.

"Well I have lots more." He said, taking the bag she'd given him from where it hung on the back of the chair and opening it, reaching in and pulling out a handful of pearls, several of which were even larger than any her bag held.

She went over, pulling the bag open a bit and peering inside. Her jaw dropped. There were literally _hundreds_ of them in the bag! The magically expanded interior of the bag was full of nothing but pearls! Well, there was a bit of the seaweed he normally ate wadded up near one side, but that didn't take up much room.

"When I left I took them with me. There are sunken ships all over I could get more of the other stuff from, but the marbles only come from the clams that live where it's warm." He said in explanation.

"You left on purpose?" She asked in surprise.

He dropped his eyes, giving a slight nod. "I just... I hadn't talked to anyone in so long... I missed it. When you left... I just... I wanted to find someone to talk to, even if it meant going where it was cold. I've never liked being cold. That's why I lived where it was warm." He said sadly.

"What happened to you?" Snape asked gently, "You were in pretty sad shape when we found you. Did something attack you?"

Ian blushed, giving a little nod and not meeting anyone's gaze. "I went to a place where I'd seen other people before. I hadn't tried that clan. They look a lot more like I do, but I'd been too afraid. I met one of them. She was nice to me. When she was close to me... she made my head feel funny. She smelled strange... but I loved the smell... she liked touching too. She showed me a patch of some seaweed and we went in... and she hugged me and started pressing her lips against mine. It felt really nice actually..."

Nyle stifled a snicker, "Sounds like she was in heat."

"In what?" Ian asked, obviously at a complete loss. "It was cold there, just like most places."

"Nothing, go on." Nyle said, waving it off.

Ian nodded, then rubbed his arm unconsciously. "Then others came. More of her clan. They grabbed me and pulled me away from her. I knew I should have just fled... but I wasn't thinking real clear and I tried to get back to her. That's when they started using their spears on me. After the first one got me I forgot about her and tried to get away, but there were so many of them! They just kept hurting me! They wouldn't stop!" He said, his eyes watering up. "I couldn't get away until a shark got one of them. They left after that and I just kept swimming. The water started getting rough and I don't really remember much after that until I woke up here." Ian started in surprise as a tear dripped down, landing on his arm. He reached up, feeling the tears on his cheeks. "What's happening?" He asked in alarm.

"It's ok." Trent said quickly, "That just happens sometimes when we're sad. It's normal." He pulled Ian closer, wrapping his arms around him and holding him comfortingly. "Everything is going to be ok now."

"Poor thing." Yasu said softly, bringing over the plate of eggs and ladling some out onto Ian's plate. "Let's get some food in you. You look starved."

Ian shifted his head away from Trent, eyeing the eggs. He shifted over, picking up a bit of egg and sniffing it, then cautiously put it in his mouth. He apparently found it acceptable as he quickly shifted over, using his fingers to put the chunks of egg into his mouth rather ravenously.

"Let's wait to show him the fork until he's not quite so hungry." Nyle said with amusement.

"Slow down before you choke yourself." Trent chuckled, pouring a glass of orange juice and setting it before Ian.

Ian paused, eyeing it and looking up at Trent curiously.

"It's juice. You drink it." He said.

Ian furrowed his brow. "Drink?" He asked.

"Just tell me if there are any problems." Snape said to Winston in a low voice as the twins showed Ian how to drink. It was hard to even wrap his mind around how very much this boy was going to have to learn. There were so many things he'd never experienced, concepts he'd never encountered. Of course he'd never had to drink before. He'd breathed water! It was mind boggling to contemplate. He didn't envy these boys the job they had before them. He was both surprised and relieved they would voluntarily take on such a challenge.

"Of course." Winston said, watching their efforts for a minute. "He's got a lifetime worth of learning to catch up on. He really is starting from scratch, isn't he? Like teaching a newborn. At least he can talk relatively decently." He glanced over at his daughter, who was still at his side, "Speaking of infants, shouldn't you be taking your shift watching the ones downstairs? I'm sure the helpers are in need of a break."

"Na. They slept through the night, so they're well rested. Well, except for Robby. He's sleeping like the dead." She said distractedly, watching Ian's lesson with interest. "They said they didn't need my help this morning. The babies are all better now, so they don't need as much attention."

"The babies are what?" Winston asked, his eyes darting to Nyoko in surprise.

"They're better." Nyoko replied. "They said they just woke up and the babies are all just fine and sleeping peacefully."

Winston's eyes darted over to Hermione, who quickly put on a puzzled expression, looking at him innocently. "Be right back." He muttered before disappearing with a pop.

Hermione shifted her head over so Snape couldn't see her expression, pretending to watch Ian as a smile broke out on her face. If those children really were all better now she had an itching suspicion she knew how they got that way! Still, it was only a rather questionable theory, and one involving a creature that, by all rights, a girl her age shouldn't even know existed... but Hermione couldn't shake the growing certainty that she was right.

Yasu took the opportunity and herded them all into chairs, piling food upon their plates. Hermione had to smile as she was reminded of Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey, thanks Mrs. C." Nyle said as he tucked into his food, "We should come here more often."

"Feel free any time I'm not working, but don't expect Winston to cook for you if I'm not here!" She replied with a smile, passing him the gravy.

"Oh I wouldn't make that mistake." Nyle chuckled.

Hermione cocked her head slightly as a thought occurred. She looked over at Snape, who had once again taken the seat beside her without thinking. "Why do you suppose Winston chose Chang as a last name?"

"My mother was born into the Chang family. What other name would he use?" Snape said as if that should be obvious. "That's Squire's last name as well since his mother never married."

She blinked thoughtfully, "That must be a pretty common wizarding last name. There's a Cho Chang at Hogwarts as well."

Yasu looked over, "Don't you have a cousin named Cho, Severus?"

"Yes, I do." Snape said, taking a sip of his tea with a little smirk on his lips.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Don't go spreading that about." Snape said as he set down his cup and took up his fork. "She made me promise I wouldn't let everyone know she was related to the 'evil Potions Master'.

Hermione looked over as she heard Blaise's fork clatter onto his plate. He was looking at Snape in shock. "I did your _cousin?!?_" he gasped.

Snape let out a breath and closed his eyes. "I really didn't need to know that." He muttered.

Blaise grinned and actually blushed a bit. "Well someone had to comfort the poor girl. Potter barely even got to first base with her before giving up and giving her the boot. I helped her forget about that prat Diggory right quick. Didn't see her walking about sobbing all the time after I got done with her, now did you?"

Snape looked over at him contemplatively. "Well I guess it was better than her shagging Potter." He muttered before going back to his meal.

Hermione just couldn't stop smirking. Harry was mooning over Snape's cousin! Oh how she was dying to see the expression on his face should he find out! Still, she knew she shouldn't.

Winston popped back up a few minutes later and took his seat without comment.

"Everything alright?" Yasu asked as she poured him some coffee.

Winston nodded. "They seem to have things well in hand." He said simply. He glanced around the table, "Where's Draco?"

"I was about to ask that myself." Snape said.

"Oh, he crashed on the couch while we were showing the kid the TV." Trent supplied, "He looked exhausted so we just left him there. I think he went out walking about on the beaches for most of the night. I think he's going to miss it here."

"You're joking!" Winston said in surprise.

"He has always seemed even more at home here than when I visited him at his own home." Snape mused, "I really must find more occasions to bring him."

Winston had been more surprised by the fact that the boy had fallen asleep on his own, but chose not to correct Snape. "Well, there'll be plenty of time to sleep once you lot get back. It'll be evening there shortly, so he shouldn't have long to wait. I'll go pack up his things and wake him up." he said, standing up and disappearing once more.

Blaise sighed, reaching over and brushing his fingers affectionately down Trent's cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

Trent leaned over, capturing his lips.

"Um..." Ian said tentatively, "I'm confused." He said softly.

Trent looked over, "About what?"

"You're both males, aren't you? I mean you said I had that thing because I was a male, but you both have one too..."

Trent and Blaise chuckled, Blaise answering first, "Ya, we're both boys."

"I thought mating needed a female too..." Ian ventured.

"Ah." Trent said, settling his arm across the back of Ian's chair companionably, "Well see there is mating to try to make a baby... and then there is the kind that is just for fun. See sometimes, especially when we're still young, we don't want kids yet... but sex feels really, _really_ good, so we want to 'mate' anyway. There are many methods to prevent making little babies in the process, but none more effective than simply screwing a member of the same gender so it's not even a possibility. It's just a bit of harmless fun."

"It feels good? Didn't look like it would." Ian said contemplatively.

"Well I imagine that little mer-girl of yours would have shown you how it felt if those spear toting prats hadn't come along." Blaise said with a grin.

Ian's eyes went round.

Yasu quickly steered the conversation away from the subject of sex (though Nyoko had seems quite fascinated with the subject), and before they knew it the meal was coming to a close. Winston showed up towards the end with a tired and grouchy Draco in tow. Draco just glared at Winston as the elf made him up an egg sandwich and shoved it into his hands. He ate it, but only grudgingly, looking like he was close to dozing the whole time.

All too soon Snape declared that they must be on their way. Yasu and Nyoko went about cleaning up and Winston disappeared again as they all headed to the Greenhouse to pack away the gatherings in the backpacks. The twins broke off and headed for their truck with Ian. Hermione sighed, tucking the forgotten 'marble' bag into her backpack as she watched them go. She still felt a bit guilty about accepting such a valuable gift, but she suspected Ian wasn't going to take them back without feeling hurt. 

Once she got into the greenhouse she didn't have much to do. Snape insisted they could fit it all without using her backpack since they weren't taking the gathering and preparing equipment back. She knew it was only logical since the Slytherins could unload anytime they liked, whereas she would have to take a special trip down to the dungeons to do so since she couldn't simply hand them her bag. She was sure her reputation was going to take quite a hit from the trip alone... being seen following them down into the dungeons? That was sure to start tongues wagging. She was sure this is what Snape had in mind when making the decision, but it still made her feel like she wasn't doing her part.

She looked over as Winston came through the door. He watched the boys loading their packs for a moment, then headed over to her. He held out a couple of pieces of paper and she accepted them.

"Those are the instructions for the charm. There's a couple of copies there. You can keep one. You seem like a resourceful girl. Woman." He quickly corrected himself.

She looked the paper over. It looked so simple. It didn't even fill the whole of one side of the paper. Then again... looking more closely at the instructions... it looked impossible! The formation of the charm required the use of both hands! Just how were you supposed to hold your wand and manipulate the metal at the same time???

"And here." He said, handing her a small but bulging bag. When she took it, she was quite surprised to find it weighed at least two kilos! When the contents shifted, she heard the sound of shifting bits of metal.

"What is this?" She asked, feeling it.

"That's just some raw materials to use for the charms should you come across anyone who can manage it. Just some gold and silver. They should be in bits of about the right size." Winston said, as if handing out heavy bags of precious metals was an everyday occurrence.

"I'll be sure he gets it." She said, shifting it to the crook of her arm to take some of the weight off of her wrist.

"Severus should have no problem finding such materials without my help. That is for _you_. I didn't imagine you kept such metals laying about." Winston replied.

Hermione's eyes went wide, "I couldn't possibly!" She gasped. Even if it was mostly silver, the bag had to be worth quite a bit!

"It's not like it's a gift. I expect to see it back in one form or another. If you don't find anyone, just give it back to Severus."

"Oh... right..." Hermione said, blushing a bit. Well, it made sense. It wasn't like she kept gold laying about. It just felt odd accepting a big bag of it. She shifted her backpack off and slipped the bag and one of the copies of the charm instructions into it.

"By the way..." Winston said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, "Tell your friend they're welcome here any time they like. Oh, and Robby said he's willing to help out again anytime."

Hermione looked up, shouldering her bag, "What?"

Winston gave her a little knowing smile. "Do you think anyone or anything could get in and out of these grounds without me knowing?"

Hermione blushed as he strolled over to help Snape. It was blatantly obvious Winston knew about Freya... and from the sound of it, and from reading the journal, she had no doubt she knew exactly how this Robby had been called upon to assist in the process. She quite imagined he _would_ be quite willing to help out again, even though he was probably feeling dead tired at the moment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The bells over the door chimed as they entered the shop, but there didn't appear to be anyone manning the counter. After a moment, one of the twins hurried in from the back room. When he saw it was them, he glanced at the clock. "You're a bit earlier than expected."

"Yes, well we have to be getting back. It's approaching evening where we live." Snape replied.

"Do you have about fifteen minutes to spare? 'Cause Trent is making something for you guys, but it's not quite done yet."

Snape glanced at the clock and gave a slight nod. "Very well. We should be able to spare that."

Ian peeked his head over one of the racks of clothing, giving them a shy wave. He was obviously finding all of these different kinds of body coverings fascinating. Hermione almost wished she'd been able to come ahead with them as well, but she'd been forced to endure yet another trip in Winston's car. Still, it had been good to be able to say goodbye to the elf before he went off to meet up with the shoreline conservationist he and Snape had kind of left in the lurch the day before when they had gotten the phone call about Ian. She had a feeling she was going to miss the overly opinionated and gruff elflin.

"Well, I've still got a bit of cash to get rid of if you lot would like to do a spot of last minute shopping." Draco offered.

"I think I've gotten enough." Blaise said, glancing around. "I mean just how much shite do I really need to get on one... trip..." He trailed off, his eyes fixing on something near the back of the shop. "Merlin... are those _leather knickers?_" He asked, wandering off.

Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes, then glanced over at Hermione. "How about you? Anyone else you need souvenirs for?"

"I think I've got more than enough, thanks. I mean that bag from the shop that sold sweets and gags should be more than enough for Ron and Harry."

"They the only ones you have to buy for then?" Draco asked.

"Well, I don't really hang about with many people. Certainly not enough to be buying them present when I'm away. It's usually just me, Ron, Harry... and occasionally... oh!" She said suddenly, blushing, "Oh I should have gotten something for Ginny as well!" She said in chagrin. "I don't know if she'd want much in the way of sweets..."

"So look around and buy her something here." Draco said reasonably.

"Perhaps you're right... but I'll buy it myself! I've still got a bit of money left as well since Squire bought those books." Hermione insisted. Ok, it was still Draco's money anyway, but at least this way it wouldn't feel as if she was imposing still more!

Draco just shrugged and wandered off.

Hermione gazed around the shop, wondering what to get. She didn't really want to get Ginny clothing. For one, she didn't know what size the girl wore. Besides, she didn't know what she'd like, since most of the girl's clothes were second hand or hand-me-downs that she really hadn't had much choice in. Besides, it would feel a bit awkward buying her clothing anyway. What if Ginny thought she was making a comment about her clothing choices? The Weasleys were a rather proud lot, and in some areas one had to tread carefully to keep from offending them.

"You look like you're wrestling with a tough decision."

Hermione started slightly, only just noticing the twin that had rather snuck up on her. The first boy was still over chatting with Snape. "Trent?" She asked tentatively.

He grinned, "Yep. I didn't try to grab your ass, now did I? Of course he probably wouldn't pull that right now anyway. Nenet's in the back. She'd beat the shit out of him if he did that and she saw!"

Hermione grinned and blushed a bit. She rather doubted Nyle would really do that either, but she'd noticed Trent liked to tease his brother a bit for his sexual orientation, so she left it without comment. "I thought you were doing something in the back. Are you done?"

"Nope. One of the boys will bring them out when they're done. So, what's the deal? Did you forget something?"

"Ah." She said, then started looking around once more. "Um... yes, well it seems I forgot to get one of my friends a present... but I'm not sure I should get her clothes..."

"How about jewelry?" Trent suggested.

"What kind of jewelry?" Hermione asked a bit warily. She wasn't sure about purchasing jewelry here considering the theme of their goods.

"Well, we have a wide variety of studs for anything from tongues to bellybuttons and beyond of course, but we also have some rings, bracelets, necklaces and the like for those who don't like punching holes in their bodies..." He said, leading her over to the counter.

Looking in the case built into the side of the counter she saw there really was a decent selection of jewelry. A selection of thick leather choker collars and cuffs with gleaming silver studs of course, but also other, less 'bondage' type jewelry as well. Hermione pulled out her money, looking through it. "Well, she doesn't have any piercings that I know of... she is not, to my knowledge, into leather or spikes or studs or the like, and I have twenty six dollars. What would that narrow it down to?"

"Hmm..." Trent said, looking the selection over. He went behind the counter and started pulling out some trays of jewelry.

She looked over the first tray. It was charm bracelets... but the charms were not exactly the 'cutesy' type. Who wanted a bracelet covered in little guitars, skulls, knives and the like? She just shook her head and pushed it away a bit. She quickly decided against rings as well since she had no idea what Ginny's size was, and besides, that just didn't seem like the kind of gift their relationship would warrant.

"Well, that leaves the necklaces." Trent said, pulling out a tray of silver chains and setting it before her, then he reached over and shifted two tall necklace trees over from where they had been sitting further back on the counter unnoticed.

There was a very pretty silver chain on the tray that she was rather drawn to, but the price tag on that particular one was thirty dollars.

"You can have that one for twenty six." Trent quickly said, seeing her reluctantly setting it back down.

Hermione blushed slightly and quickly shook her head. The sooner she broke the habit of accepting charity from boys the better. "Um... I think she'd prefer something with a charm." She said quickly to cover, shifting over to look at the less expensive chains with charms hanging from the trees. After a moment she selected one.

Trent cringed as he saw the little kitten charm hanging from it. "Oh _please_ tell me you're joking! We only have those wretched things because the company sells the low end stuff in random lots and dad won't let us toss the cutesy shit!"

"Well, I don't think she'd like a skull or a dagger, so there isn't much other choice." Hermione sighed. Ok, the kitten wasn't her first choice either, but anything else there...

"Oh just get her the silver chain!" Draco said with a grimace as he leaned against the counter, gazing at the innocuous silver kitten staring up at him, frozen in a playful pounce. "That hideous thing is giving me flashbacks of Umbridge's office! Hell, I'd pay the extra just to avoid ever having to see that bloody thing again!"

Hermione sighed, not having noticed him before. "I want to give her something with a charm." She insisted, putting the remainder of her money on the counter.

"The ugly kitten doesn't cost twenty six." Trent said, picking up the money and starting to count out the proper amount.

"You know what? Just put it in a box with a bit of ribbon or something and you can keep the change. I really won't be needing it." She said.

"Fine." Trent sighed, "I'll have to run into the back for a box. Looks like Ian wants to say goodbye." He said, nodding towards the shy merboy who had been watching them from over near a rack of black t-shirts, obviously reluctant to disturb them. "Go ahead. I'll bring it over when I'm done boxing it up."

"Very well, just so long as you don't accept any money from him, and the box contains the chain I picked out!" Hermione said sternly.

"Of course." Trent said with a grin.

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "There had best be a charm in there when it gets opened!"

"Yes ma'am!" Trent said, snapping out a salute and heading to the back room for the box. When he came back, he saw that Draco was still standing there. "She told me not to accept any more money from you!" He said playfully as he rounded the counter, noting Draco's intent gaze on the tray of chains.

Draco just nodded, still gazing at the chains. He reached up, scratching his chest a bit, then seemed to think of something. He shoved the kitten charm necklace away under the others so it was out of sight, then picked up the silver necklace she'd been contemplating.

"Now she said she wanted the other one." Trent said in a low amusedly chastising tone.

"No... she said she wanted the one she picked out. She picked this one first." Draco said, pulling the little silver box Trent had set down over.

"The one with a charm!" Trent reminded him.

Draco pulled something out of his pocket, then fiddled with the necklace for a moment. He then glanced to make sure Hermione wasn't looking and placed the necklace in the box. "She said _a_ charm. She never specified _what_ charm." He said with a smirk. "You said you'd give her this chain for twenty six, and that's how much she gave you, which is more than the other cost, so it's logical to deduce she wanted the first one. Besides, what is she going to do? Come all the way back to America just to get that bloody cat?"

Trent looked in the box and saw he'd threaded the little net bag of glowing stones onto the chain. He looked up at Draco in surprise, but then grinned. He glanced Hermione's way as he quickly put the lid on the little box. He pulled over the ribbon he'd brought and pulled out his wand. With a flick, the ribbon snaked around the box in an attractive (and completely peek proof) fashion. "I don't argue with Monkey fish." He said in an undertone, giving Draco a wink before putting the box in a little bag and taking it over to Hermione.

Hermione gave it a little shake, then tucked it away in her backpack, going back to talking with Ian without so much as a glance back.

-0-0-0-

Blaise drifted around, looking over the goods. The leather knickers looked interesting, but he wasn't sure how comfortable they would be, and after careful consideration, he decided he'd rather not risk anyone he might give such garments to getting a rash or chafing (at least not without his personal assistance!) in that particular area. There were so many things there he'd like to have, but he'd long since learned not to buy everything he wanted just because he could. Not that he didn't still buy plenty... but he had to be more practical about it. How many times did he honestly have the opportunity to wear clothes like this? There was no sense wasting storage space for something he'd probably never wear.

He glanced over a bit longingly at Trent, who was talking to Snape. He really wanted to drag him into the back and say goodbye properly one more time... but decided it was best to refrain. Restraint wasn't something he was known for, but he knew from experience that the closer he got to people, the harder it was once they parted. Not that he was in love or anything... far from it... but he was getting a wicked infatuation for the boy that he knew would be making him thoroughly depressed when he left. Luckily he'd have Pansy to 'help him through it'! He took a deep breath and sighed it out, feeling the desire to stay warring with the strong urge to return to the familiar comfort of Hogwarts.

He wandered over to the belts. Now _those_ he might be able to use. Well, if he could find any without the spikes or studs that is... He looked over in surprise when the back door opened. There was a rather thin boy elbowing his way through it as he sealed up a thick, oversized plain brown envelope, three others of varying thickness already under his arm. He was dressed oddly considering that, though it was cooling down marginally, it was still easily swimsuit weather out. This boy, however, was wearing a black stocking cap, little, somewhat frizzy puffs of fine coppery hair peeking out around the edges. His clothing was just as stifling looking. It looked as if he was wearing a black t-shirt over a charcoal gray long-sleeved shirt, but judging from some of the other clothes Blaise had seen around the shop the sleeves may have simply been added. His pants were full length faded black denim that flared towards the bottom and would have hidden his feet entirely if they hadn't been a bit oversized... well, judging from the rather large black boots he was wearing anyway.

The boy glanced up and his pace faltered, somewhat oversized bright green eyes shooting wide at the sight of the others in the room. He tucked the last envelope under his arm with the others, self-consciously tugging the side of his cap a bit lower and ducking his head a bit as he tried to slink over to the counter as unobtrusively as possible. He deposited the envelopes on the counter and quickly turned, only to come up short when he spotted Blaise, who had come up behind him.

"Hi. I'm Blaise." Blaise said, sticking his hand out.

The boy looked slightly alarmed, his eyes darting over to the nearest twin as if hoping for a rescue. He (rather reluctantly) grasped Blaise's hand, giving it a brief shake before quickly releasing it.

Blaise couldn't help but notice how oddly thin the boy's hands were, though his fingers were even longer than Blaise's. "And you are?" He gently prompted with a smile when the boy did nothing else other than give the twins another furtive glance.

"Aubin." The boy muttered in a soft voice. His voice was a little higher, but considering he didn't look more than perhaps fifteen it was possible it just hadn't changed yet.

The boy was looking increasingly uneasy, but Blaise couldn't help but stare. "You're a lot... _taller_ than I thought you'd be..." He mused after a minute. Indeed, the boy was only a couple of inches shorter than Blaise.

"Hmm?" The boy asked, eyeing him warily with those large eyes.

"You're one of their workers, aren't you?"

Aubin hesitantly nodded his head.

"Well, you're all crossbreeds aren't you? Sorry. I don't mean to stare. I've only just heard human-house elf crossbreeds exist and so I really wasn't sure... I mean I've only seen Nyoko, Winston's daughter, and she was rather... um... _petite_. I just... well I thought you'd all be shorter."

"It's ok, Aubin." Trent said as he walked over, snagging up the envelopes the boy had brought. "They're cool."

Aubin, who had started looking slightly panicked, calmed considerably at this. He eyed Blaise for a minute to make sure he didn't look as if he was being condescending, then gave a slight nod. "I'm a bit tall for my kind." He admitted softly, "Most of them are lucky to reach four and a half feet tall. Only maybe ten percent ever see five feet."

Trent nodded, "If you didn't notice, Nyoko's mother was a bit petite herself!" he added, handing Blaise the thickest envelope.

Blaise took it, looking up at Trent quizzically.

"Just a little something to remember us by. Wait and open it when you're settled back in at home." He said, leaning over and giving Blaise a lingering kiss before moving off, delivering the rest of the envelopes. He gave Hermione an envelope that was nearly two inches thick, Draco one about an inch thick, and Snape one maybe half an inch thick.

"Thank you again for your assistance." Snape said to Trent, shaking his hand, "Drop us an owl if you're ever in Europe."

"Definitely thinking about visiting!" Trent replied, giving Blaise a significant smirk.

Blaise grinned back, imagining Trent loose in Slytherin Dungeon. He certainly wouldn't have any trouble finding a place to sleep... though he somehow doubted the boy would actually be _getting_ much sleep!

"We should probably get going." Snape prompted gently.

Ian let out a soft, achingly sad sound, slipping his arms around Hermione and putting his head on her shoulder, leaning into her so suddenly she staggered back half a pace.

Hermione sighed, hugging the boy back. She knew he'd probably be ok there, but she just hated the idea of walking out and simply leaving him with complete strangers. Admittedly she was little more than a stranger to him herself, but she felt rather responsible for him. She was the reason he'd left the sea after all! Well, she was really just the catalyst, intruding on his solitary life and making him realize how much he wanted to be with others. Still... it wasn't that she felt guilty for inadvertently prompting him to leave everything he knew, and in fact his very _environment_, but she couldn't help but worry about what would become of him here. She held him for a minute, silently convincing herself that he was loads better off here and he would make friends and start actually forming the bonds with other people that he so obviously desperately needed.

"You're going to be just fine here, Ian." She said, stroking his hair, "These are good people and they will take care of you. You're not going to be alone anymore. If you choose to attend Hogwarts I'll be seeing you next year. If not... well, who knows? Maybe I'll come back here and visit after I graduate." She couldn't help but give Snape a subtle glance... but he was pointedly not meeting her gaze.

Ian took a deep breath and sighed, nodding against her shoulder. It was another few moments before he could make himself pull away.

"Oh good, you're still here!" Nenet said as she came through the back door. "I was afraid I missed it." She strolled over to Nyle, draping her arm around his waist and leaning against him, "Of course if you'd used anyone else I woulda had to deck you. So, you in need of a little assistance?" She asked in a suggestive tone.

"Assistance?" Nyle asked, furrowing his brow.

"For the Rush." Nenet said as if that should have been obvious.

Nyle blushed slightly, "I... I don't know..." He said reluctantly.

"You weren't planning on doing a Rush?" She asked incredulously, "Oh come on! I mean how likely are they to ever get another chance to try it?"

"She has a point." Trent said, reaching over and snagging Blaise's arm and pulling him over, "I got all I need."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, looking between them.

Nyle sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's something Trent and I can do. We kind of stumbled upon it a couple of years ago by accident... um... don't ask. Anyway, nowadays they always want us to do it at any of the all-magical parties we go to. I just didn't think of doing it with you guys because... well I mean there's not usually any _adults_ at those parties..." He said, glancing at Snape.

Snape folded his arms over his chest. "If you want to do your little parlor trick don't let my presence stop you. Just make it quick."

Nyle looked over at Nenet, who was looking at him with an expectant smile, then over at Trent, who nodded, then he sighed. "Fine. It takes a minute or two of prep and a bit of assistance though."

Snape just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Ok." Nyle said, pulling his wand out and flicking it towards the door, making the lock click shut as the sign on the door flipped to closed. He then tucked the wand back away and started snogging Nenet without preamble.

"Care to be my assistant?" Trent asked Blaise in a sultry voice as he slipped his arms around him, pulling him up close. Blaise made no objection as the boy started snogging him hungrily.

Snape and Draco immediately averted their eyes. Draco sighed irritably. "Is this really necessary?"

"Entirely." Trent muttered between kisses, not diverting the rather single minded attention he was giving the task at hand at all.

The others stood there, feeling decidedly awkwardly as the two couples made out quite intently for about two minutes. Draco got tired of staring at the display case in front of him and wandered towards the front, hoping they'd hurry up and finish with their little trick, if indeed there was one and this wasn't merely a ploy to embarrass him again.

Suddenly the twins let up as one, releasing their respective 'assistants' and turning towards each other. As they stepped up to each other the air started feeling a bit odd. They each placed their hands on the other's shoulders and the air around them began to vibrate. They closed their eyes, leaning their heads closer.

Draco looked over, watching with growing curiosity. It felt like they might actually be doing something! The minute their foreheads touched, a wild rush swept out from them like a wave.

Everything went dark and Draco suddenly felt lips on his. He was laying down and there was a warm body underneath him, undulating up against him in a way that made his head spin. Warm, soft bare skin pressed up against him in an indescribably amazing way. He slipped his fingers through the long, silky hair, pressing her head closer as he plundered her mouth with an almost desperate desire.

Her touch faded as the light returned and he found himself sprawled on his back on the floor, gasping for breath and trying desperately to recapture the moment. As reality returned to him he scrambled to his feet, blushing furiously. He strode over to the twins, who were now holding each other a bit to stay upright, Nyle giggling rather giddily. The others were all clinging to clothing racks and the like for support, all obviously still a bit stunned. The only other one on the floor was Blaise, who was sitting there, looking rather disquieted.

Trent shifted back, giving his head a shake, then reaching up and rubbing it.

"What?" Nyle asked, his expression sobering a bit as he watched his brother with budding concern.

"Wow." Trent muttered. "That was bizarre. I don't usually go for older guys. He looked old enough to be my dad! And he must have been the kinky type as well... bondage isn't usually my thing. Felt amazing enough though..."

"What the bloody Hell was that?" Snape demanded, his cheeks rather flush.

Nyle looked over and gave him a grin. "The other kids around here call it the 'Rush'. Nearest we can figure, it's a future flash."

Trent chuckled at this, brushing off his disconcertion easily, "I wanted to call it a 'Bone Rush', but Nyle thinks that sounds too vulgar. Still... I mean the 'visions' are all related in that there is always at least one male involved who is as aroused as we were when we set it off. Usually people just see themselves _about_ to fuck, but sometimes when foreplay was skipped in that particular instance, apparently like with the guy I just saw doing me, you get a brief preview of the main event. Lesbians and those who aren't going to be having any kind of action in the next couple of months don't see anything because the furthest its ever reached to our knowledge is like three, maybe four months into the future."

"Oh _Hell_ no!" Nenet said, just recovering enough to talk, "If you two think I'm letting you _share_, you can just get that thought straight out your heads!" She said, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at them.

The twins looked over at her in surprise, then back at each other with speculative looks on their faces. A little smile tugged at the side of Nyle's mouth. One tugged at the side of Trent's as well, but he was obviously fighting it.

"Are you paying _any_ attention?" She asked pointedly, "I said _no_."

"Well, you did for the _moment_." Trent said, smirking over at her and wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"How far ahead was mine?" Blaise asked in an oddly subdued voice.

Trent looked down at him, his smirk fading as he saw the look on Blaise's face. He went over and crouched before him. "No way to tell. It appears to be random. All I can say for sure is it will happen within the next four months tops, like we said. What's the matter?"

"Poppycock." Snape growled gruffly, his cheeks still rather more flush than even Draco had ever seen them. "If the things you've made other people 'see' have come to pass it's nothing more than self fulfilling prophesies. If people are daft enough to believe something is unavoidable they'll often do it even though they never would have if they hadn't been _told_ they would. You don't _predict_, you _make_ those things happen to those weak minded enough to buy into your drivel! That little fantasy you forced into my head will _never_ happen! The very idea is ludicrous!"

"Whoa... _deep_ denial. They usually only get that vehement when it was a real hag..." Nyle muttered, looking at Snape curiously.

"Or a dude!" Trent added with a snicker, earning a glare from Snape.

"I happen to be straight." Snape said shortly.

Trent just shrugged and glanced up, noting Aubin for the first time. The boy's pale face was now a rather bright shade of red, and he was holding onto the jean rack beside him for support, his eyes firmly attached to the floor. "You see something, Aubin?" He asked with a hopeful smile. He chuckled when the boy said nothing, just averting his eyes a bit more, looking acutely embarrassed. "Alright! About time you finally got some action! He's been around twice before when we did that and never saw a thing." He said confidentially, glancing back at Blaise, "He's been fifteen for a good few months now, so it's really high time..." but then he trailed off, his face sobering again. Blaise was still sitting there, not even trying to rise, staring at the floor with a deeply contemplative look in his eyes. "Seriously... What's the matter?" Trent asked softly, offering Blaise a hand up.

Blaise just shook his head, not meeting the boy's gaze as he got up without help.

"What did you see?" Trent asked softly, growing concerned.

"It was nothing." Blaise said, hefting his bag back onto his shoulder, "We should get going."

Trent sighed, stepping up to him and wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry. We just thought it'd be a bit of harmless fun. It's not usually anything bad."

"It wasn't." Blaise muttered quickly, though still not quite meeting anyone's gaze. "Really. It's fine."

"Don't put too much thought into it." Snape said, reaching over and giving Blaise's shoulder a little pat, "Divination is a dodgy subject at best. Usually just flimflam and self fulfilling prophesies, as I said."

Blaise just nodded, forcing a smile.

Hermione shouldered her own bag. Normally she would have been right there, vehemently supporting that particular viewpoint. At the moment she was rather too embarrassed to open her mouth though. She'd never really shag _him_, would she? The very idea was ridiculous. Probably just some daft, random hallucination cause when her mind was hit by that raw magic wave, nothing more. She glanced over, noticing Ian, who was beet red as well. Snape had to be right. Ian was only about fourteen after all! Surely he wouldn't be shagging anyone in the next couple of months!

"We should be going." Snape prompted again, seeing no one was moving yet.

Blaise nodded, pausing only long enough to give Trent one last goodbye kiss before starting towards the door.

Hermione went over to Ian, giving him one last hug. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it here and make lots of friends." She said comfortingly. "I'll write to you, and you can write back."

"Ok." Ian said softly, hugging her back. When he pulled away, he looked at her, furrowing his brow. "Um... what's a 'write'?" He asked, looking puzzled.

"Oh!" Hermione said, stunned to realize he, of course, wouldn't know how to yet.

"Don't worry." Nyle said, coming over and clapping the boy on the shoulder, "We've got it covered." He looked at Ian with a warm smile, "She's right. You'll do just fine here, don't worry. For now Aubin can show you where you'll sleep. Once you're settled you can come back down here and pick out some clothes, ok?"

Ian just gave a quick little nod.

Trent looked over, waving Aubin over when the boy didn't approach on his own. The boy came over, his cheeks growing a bit redder if possible.

"Um... I'm... um... Aubin..." Aubin said softly to Ian, looking acutely embarrassed and shooting only a brief glance at the boy, otherwise examining the floor and nearby racks avidly.

"I'm Ian." Ian replied rather timidly.

Aubin gave his head a little nod towards the back, "Come on. I'll show you to our room. Um... I mean _your_ room. Well, it's both. It's um... dorm style." He stammered, getting a bit flustered. "Just... um... this way." He muttered, sounding rather mortified.

Ian didn't appear to get the 'dorm' reference, but just nodded, giving Hermione one last glance before hurrying off towards the back door. "Um... why do you wear that thing over your head?" He asked Aubin as they wound their way through the racks of clothing.

"My cap?" Aubin asked curiously.

"You look better without it." Ian said with a little, tentative smile.

Aubin looked over at him, an embarrassed grin tugging at the sides of his mouth. He opened the door for Ian, then reached up, hesitantly pulling the cap off as he followed him through, his pointed ears visible through his mop of frizzy hair even from this distance.

Trent let out an amused breath. "Oh, I think he'll have no problem making friends here." He said, smirking over at Hermione.

She blushed a bit more, but couldn't help but smile. Not exactly the choice she'd expect the boy to make, but considering the less than pleasant circumstances under which Ian had witnessed interactions between males and females she couldn't really blame him for exploring 'other options'. At least that Aubin boy seemed nice. She just shrugged, waved to Nyle and started towards the door, seeing Snape and Blaise were already through it.

Trent looked over in surprise, noting Draco had lingered.

Draco looked after the others, making sure they were out of earshot, then looked back at the twins. "Not saying I believe in that kind of thing..." He said a rather awkward undertone, shooting another glance after the others before continuing, "But... um... who was she?"

"You didn't know her?" Nyle asked curiously.

"It was dark." Draco said, shifting uneasily.

"Ah." Nyle replied with a sigh, "Sorry, guess you got screwed on that one then, pardon the expression. _We_ don't see _your_ visions or whatever they are, we just _cause_ them for some reason. All we see is our own little previews. The only consolation I can give you is that you will know within four months."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered in a slightly disgruntled tone, hurrying after the others.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Just so it's clear - the proprietary spell was only on the backpacks, not the submersible packs and other smaller gathering packs. Otherwise Hermione would not have been able to give her pack to Ian. The backpacks were more for transporting the more expensive and delicate supplies they would need from Europe to America, so them falling into the hands of an unsuspecting Muggle would have been much more dangerous. The smaller packs weren't going to be carried through the Muggle filled town, so they had less need for such security measures.

Also - for those who have read Flight - no, the 'monkey fish' obviously did not take what you might be thinking, so stop panicking :)

On a personal note... please forgive the rare posts... this is the VERY bad time of year for me stress-wise as I've run out of the tax refund money that's been keeping me afloat during the rest on the year and I'm down to scrimping and saving just to pay bills and hoping I have enough left over for the god-awful expensive gas so I can get to work and perhaps a bit of food for my son and myself. Apparently, I also may be moving soon. Not far, but still. My parents have been trying to get me to move forever and I mentioned I really would like a bigger place so my son could have a real bedroom instead of the living room of our one bedroom apartment so they're taking the opportunity to push. They've promised to help and all, but I'm obviously very, VERY stressed right now because I'm a rather insecure person by nature, and such a radical change (especially when I have quite literally NO savings) is quite frankly rather frightening to me. I've lived here for about ten years now! I desperately want someplace better to live, and I know that this may very well be my one and only chance to do that, but it's just such a damn scary prospect. The rent will be more, which adds to the stress and... I'm just a bit stressed right now if you couldn't tell. I wasn't even able to write for quite a while there. In fact, I think real life was being reflected there again. I couldn't bring myself to make them leave Odessa for the longest time. I just could seem to make myself write their departure. Just the last day or so I started writing to fill in the gaps I needed to. When it got to 40 pages (my average chapter size being 20-25 pages) I decided I had to break it. If luck is with me, perhaps I will put out another chapter (well, the second half of this one really) this year... but considering I'm going to have to _make_ presents for everyone since I can't afford to buy them, am trying to find things I can make and sell (like gem-trees) to try to make ends meet, and I'm looking at an apartment that will be open in early January, I may be very busy for a while.


	45. Welcome Home

Chapter 45  
Welcome Home

As they approached the floo departure building at the station they were surprised to see a man standing to the side of the entrance. From the black uniform with silver embroidery on the breast pocket, it was obvious he was some sort of officer. He stepped forward, holding up his hand as they approached.

"Papers please." He said in a businesslike voice.

Snape retrieved the papers, handing them to the man. He looked them over and nodded, handing them back, then pulled out his wand.

"Whoa!" Draco said quickly, shifting between the man and Snape. "He's got some wounds that are just starting to heal properly. Don't go aggravating them again!"

"Listen, kid..." The man started growling menacingly.

"I have a paper." Snape said quickly, nudging Draco aside.

The man glanced warily between Draco and Snape as Snape dug out the proper paper and handed it to him. The man glanced over it, then read it a bit more closely before looking up at Snape suspiciously. "Those are just detecting spells. They shouldn't effect poisons."

"Shouldn't perhaps," Snape said evenly, "But they most certainly _do_. The man who signed that verified it himself. That's not an experience I care to repeat, thank you."

The man tapped the signature with his wand, then gave a little huff when the signature was apparently authenticated. "Fine. You can pass. The other three have to be checked though."

"By all means." Snape said, opening the door and stepping inside to make very sure he'd be out of range of the spells, but keeping the door open to watch.

The officer ran a battery of spells over each of them even more extensive than the coast guard had used.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Hermione ventured as the man cast on her, "Has something happened? There was no one here checking anyone when we arrived."

"It's a 'random' checkpoint. Makes it less likely one of those whack jobs overseas will feel confident enough of going unnoticed to try to slip over here." He muttered, finishing up his spells.

"Seems like a pretty rotten duty." Blaise said thoughtfully. "I mean it must get wretchedly hot and boring standing here in that uniform all day long."

"Ya," The man grumbled, "Well, that's what you get for screwing the assignment officer's sister and not calling her again. Now get lost." he said, nodding towards the door, then going back over to his spot against the wall and slumping against it, going back to his watch.

Snape closed the door behind them, then let out a little relieved sigh. "Good thing I had that paper." He whispered, though the building had a silencing spell on it to keep the sounds of departures and arrivals from drawing the attention of surrounding Muggles, "Nothing more dangerous than disgruntled law enforcement."

The boys snickered, but Hermione just nodded. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn't possessed that paper. He would have been caught for sure! That man had been unbelievably thorough!

Draco glanced over, catching a glint of something silver on Blaise's finger as he shifted his pack off to retrieve his robe. Draco lightly smacked Blaise's arm with the back of his hand, then held the hand out expectantly.

It only took Blaise a second to figure out what he wanted. He sighed, pulling off the ring and handing it back.

"Like I want anyone seeing _you_ wearing _my_ ring!" Draco said with a smirk.

Blaise gave him a little smile, but didn't even bother to make a sarcastic retort as he usually would.

The return trip that dropped them in Diagon Alley was just as unpleasant as Hermione remembered it. It was strange to come out and find the light fading from the sky already, not to mention the weather was cold and just moist enough to make the chill seep through their traveling cloaks unpleasantly. A bit of weariness overtook Hermione while she trudged after them as they went from shop to shop trying to complete the list. It was like a let down... a post-trip lethargy. Her little vacation was over. She felt an undeniable depression as the reality of it settled over her. It had been so wonderful... but now it felt like it had simply flown by. She never thought she would feel this sad about returning to Hogwarts. It had been the light in her life since she started there.

The others seemed to be feeling the effects as well. Snape hardly spoke except to the shop keepers, and Draco and even Blaise barely spoke at all. Thinking about it, she hadn't said much either. When Snape stopped to peruse his list after the third shop and told them they only had four left, and he knew a couple of shops they could check for them, Draco had apparently had enough. He took the list from Snape, told them he'd be right back, and disappeared into the crowd. Hermione could have sworn she saw him disappearing into Knockturn Alley, but she couldn't be sure.

He returned about five minutes later with a small box. He handed it to Snape, announced they were done shopping, and started for the floo links.

Before they knew it, they found themselves trudging through the gates of Hogwarts and across the frigid, windswept grounds. Hermione hadn't really noticed how cold and desolate the school looked this time of year. The grass was all brown, the trees leafless and dead looking. She hugged her cloak closer around her as a gust of icy wind seemed intent on snatching it away from her.

She looked up, seeing a few curious faces peering towards them out of the Great Hall windows as they approached the doors. Hermione looked at her wristwatch, which was still set to Hogwarts time since she'd stopped wearing it during the trip rather than change it. Dinner was just about to start. More and more faces appeared in the windows as they came closer. Apparently their return had been noted.

The Entrance doors opened and they heard the swell of excited conversation as students and teachers alike poured out of the Great Hall to greet them... and see if they were all still alive and intact most likely. Hermione couldn't help but notice quite a few coins being handed from rather put-out looking students to ones who were smiling gloatingly.

Hermione gasped in surprise as she felt herself literally snatched up.

"You're back!" Harry said as he hugged her to him, her feet dangling about an inch above the floor. "We were so worried. What took so bloody long?!?"

"Maybe I'd tell you if I could breath." She chided him in an amused (and strained) voice.

"Oh. Right." Harry said, setting her back on her feet and easing his hold on her, though he didn't let up entirely.

"It's good to have you back, 'Moine." Ron sighed affectionately, wrapping his arms around them both.

Hermione couldn't help but beam, her heart warming. What she loved about Hogwarts was starting to come back to her, fighting off the shadow of sadness she'd felt before. When they finally released her, she didn't even object as they herded her towards the waiting gaggle of fellow Gryffindors all clamoring with questions.

Snape tried hard not to watch her go. The Slytherins were mobbing the rest of them quite admirably. He spotted Pansy shoving her way through the crowd. He looked over, watching the brilliant smile break out on Blaise's face as he saw her as well. His expression faded a bit and became puzzled after a moment. Snape glanced back, and realized much to his surprise that Pansy was making for _him_, not Blaise. He watched her curiously as she came up to him.

"Snape!" She said with a hint of urgency as she called over the noise of the crowd. "You've got to come. It's Theo."

With that, she grabbed his hand and started tugging him through the crowd. Seeing it was their Head of House, the Slytherins quickly cleared a path and she was soon pulling him down the stairs towards the Dungeon.

"What's happened?" Snape asked, concerned by her demeanor.

"That flighty cow dumped him, just like I knew she would. That was Monday. He went back to his room and took a Dreamless Sleep draught. Whenever he wakes he just takes another. He just stays awake until anyone around turns their back for a minute and he's out again! We tried getting all of the potion out of his room, even locked away what was left in the stores and set someone to watching to make sure he didn't go to the Hospital wing for some, but he must have a stash somewhere, because he hasn't been awake for more that twenty or thirty minutes since he started. He won't talk to anyone about it, he won't even eat! He's had us keeping Shandra out of the Dungeon since early yesterday, and now he's even gone so far as to ward his door to keep everyone out so we'd stop trying to help him too. The house elves have even been banned from his room. I'm so glad you finally got back! I was just about to have to resort to fetching Pomfrey and forcing a house elf to break their oath and take us in... I probably should have done that the minute he locked the door, but I didn't want to if it was avoidable because I know they keep Ministry records on that kind of self-destructive behavior." She said, panting a bit for breath as they reached the Dungeon.

"You did the right thing." Snape said softly, taking the lead as they hurried towards Theo's room. He'd seen such documentation dredged up by the Ministry even decades after a student graduated. They even used it occasionally to discredit them as witnesses in trials or in general slander campaigns against people. He certainly wouldn't want to provide such future ammunition if there was any way around it.

He came to a stop before the door, eyeing it. He gave it a couple of flicks with his wand to determine the ward used. It was rather impressive actually. Not insurmountable though. One just had to think outside the box... or outside the door frame actually...

He stepped two paces to the side, muttered softly to himself and knelt, placing his wand tip against the stone at the base of the wall. He slowly drew the wand up the wall to just above his head, then pulled his wand away, reciting the final words of the incantation. The stones of the wall groaned and began shifting laboriously out of the way, folding back much like the passage into Diagon Alley, until they formed a rough, door sized opening.

The minute he stepped through into the room, the worry that had started in his stomach doubled. He recognized the slight smell in the stale air. He had smelled it all too often in the dungeons during the last war. It was the smell of someone on the verge of death by starvation. He knew this particular boy had a rather fast metabolism, not to mention overuse of this particular potion exacerbated the situation quite rapidly, so it was sadly unsurprising, despite it only having been a couple of days since he stopped eating.

He hurried over and gently examined the prone boy on the bed. He'd always been a rather slim boy, but seeing him like this... his cheeks were starting to look rather hollow and his skin was deathly pale and waxen looking. This probably contributed to the smudges under his eyes that looked as dark as bruises. His chest was only drawing shallow breaths... overall it was a painful sight.

He heard a whimper of distress and looked over, spotting Pansy beside him, looking at Theo as well.

"Go summon some house elves. He'll need soft foods that are easy to digest and high in nutrients. Broth, high sugar fruit juices, things like that. While they're getting that, go to the stores and get me some hydrating and revitalizing potions. No Pepper Up potions. His system couldn't take one of those at the moment. Also send in a couple of the elves to get him cleaned up." Snape said quickly as he gently peeled Theo's eye opened, watching the lethargic way the pupil responded to the light.

"Ok, but watch him. Going by the last time I saw him take a dose, he should be waking soon and looking for another." Pansy warned.

Snape sighed, "No. He won't. Even the most beneficial potion can turn into poison if abused too much. It's been at least half a day since he last took a dose. His system is crashing. He's slipped into a coma."

Pansy's eyes shot wide and she let out a little cry. "No! I should have gotten Pomfrey!" she said in horror.

Snape sighed. "It should be reversible without lasting damage, but only if we act _quickly._" He prodded gently.

Pansy turned and sprinted from the room.

Snape gazed down at the boy as he dug through the pockets in his robe. "You're too young to be in such a hurry to die, Theo." He muttered softly. He finally located what he was looking for and took it out, carefully measuring out a dose with the dropper, then set the bottle aside, gently shifting Theo's head up, prying his lips open and depositing a dose near the back of his throat. Theo swallowed automatically, but his mouth was so dry Snape wasn't sure if it had all gone down. He went over to the bathroom and conjured a bowl, filling it with some water and grabbing up one of the clean washcloths, then went back over, sitting on the side of the bed and carefully using the washcloth to drip water into Theo's mouth.

He glanced over, noticing a mark on Theo's arm. He set the bowl aside, examining the mark closer. It appeared to be two small punctures. He shifted the blanket off of him more, looking him over. There were a number of the marks on his thigh, trailing up under his boxers. Snape pushed the cloth up a bit and saw still more. What could those be? Surely the boy hadn't gotten a hold of some sort of Muggle drug? But why else would he have puncture marks in him? He gazed closer, noting that some appeared older, nearly gone, while others looked fresh, no more than a day old. They were all also in perfectly spaced pairs. He furrowed his brow, shifting the blanket aside further to see if there were more. Something small rolled out of the folds of strange cloth... and he realized with a shock it was a spider demon!

He froze, watching it apprehensively for a moment, but it did nothing more than crack its eyes open slightly, then the eyes drifted back shut. Snape looked the sheet in his hand over, only now realizing what it was made of. Theo had been with the spider demons again! He'd brought one back into the school! Why would he do such a thing? Sure, they had deigned not to kill him, and had in fact given them both back the magic those crab-like creatures had stolen from them... but to trust them so completely still seemed a bit foolish. He reached over, placing his hand on Theo's chest and concentrating. He still felt the boy's magical talent within him... though, like his body, it was weakened by the state he was in. So it hadn't been stealing his power... and yet it had quite obviously been biting him.

He reached over, hesitantly touching the spider demon. It did nothing but lay there. He gently picked it up, fighting his better judgment as he lifted it closer, gently examining it. He let out a little breath of dismay. He glanced to make sure Pansy wasn't returning yet, then reached over, getting the dropper out of the bottle once more, careful to only get a drop or two in it, and held it to the little demon's mouth. It stirred a bit, sniffing curiously, then licked at it. It quickly latched on to the end, sucking on it like a bottle until the bit of potion was gone, then licked absently at it until Snape pulled it away. Snape watched it curiously, wondering if the potion would work for the creature. It was pretty obvious it had ingested enough of the Dreamless Sleep potion along with whatever else it was drawing out to poison it. He heard Pansy hurry back in and quickly reached over, pulling the sheet over Theo to hide the marks, and (fighting his instincts the whole time) stashed the little demon in his inside pocket.

"Don't worry. I've seen him in his skivvies." She said with rather forced levity. She held out the little box she'd gathered some potions in. "I brought everything I could find that looked like something that might help. The house elves are getting the food and some more of them will be up in about ten minutes to clean him up. They're just finishing preparing dinner."

Snape nodded, looking through the potions. There were a couple more that might be useful. He hadn't even thought of them at the time. Of course he was focused on the more immediate issues involved in keeping Theo alive.

"Theo!" Shandra gasped from the makeshift doorway.

Pansy got back up as the girl hurried in. "I'll just be um..." she muttered, indicating vaguely towards the door.

Snape nodded and she scampered out. He could see her stop before Blaise, who had been approaching. If the Slytherins had been keeping Shandra out, it was apparent the girl had taken advantage of Blaise not knowing about the restriction to gain entrance. Blaise hugged Pansy as she appeared to be telling him what had happened. He gave the girl a little kiss, whispering to her reassuringly as he led her slowly away. Snape had no doubt Blaise would find _some_ way to console the distraught girl...

Shandra circled around to the other side of the bed, hands covering her mouth in horror as she gazed down at Theo. She reached the bed and crawled up on it to get closer, kneeling beside him. "I knew I shouldn't have let them keep me out." She said in a quavering voice. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Hopefully he should be just fine. Give me a hand with these, won't you?" Snape asked, hoping doing something would help ease the worry that pervaded her, filling the air around her like a cloud. Snape pondered that for a moment, a thought coming to him as the girl's worry tickled at his senses. He quickly dismissed it. Time enough for contemplation later.

It only took them a few minutes to get the various potions down him with the two of them working together. Theo still looked like death warmed over when they were done, but a tiny bit of color was starting to return to his ghostly pale face.

Shandra lay down on the bed, curling up against the prone boy. She reached up, gently stroking his cheek. She quickly shifted the hand over to stroke his hair, the feel of his cheekbones just under the skin, no longer padded by the youthful softness they usually were, unsettled her. She'd always known he would eventually lose that last remaining bit of baby fat, but she certainly didn't expect it to be this soon.

She couldn't help the little smile that formed on her lips as she stroked his hair. "He hasn't cut it." She said softly. "He usually cuts it almost weekly. He was due for a trim when he and Litty first..." Her throat tightened a bit and she left it unsaid, "But he still hasn't cut it. It's naturally a bit curly... see?" She asked, ruffling her fingers through his hair the other way a bit to fluff it up.

It was only a bit over an inch long, but Snape could see a definite curl starting. Not tight curls, but it looked like he would definitely have a head full of big, lazy curls if he let it grow out. He'd never noticed before. Then again, he couldn't recall ever seeing it this long before.

"His father would get mad whenever Theo and his mother stayed with us and his mother let it grow out. She liked it, but his father thought it looked effeminate. He used to get so mad if he saw him like that. Theo used to hide in the closet with a pair of scissors whenever his father came, cutting off his hair so his father wouldn't see it and fly into a rage. Once he started coming in to his powers properly, that was probably the first spell he learned. He started cutting it every week just to make sure it was never long enough to set his father off. He even kept it up here at school. It had gotten rather ingrained by then I suppose."

She lay there for a moment in silence after that, just stroking his hair, staring at him fixedly. That's about when the tears started. She let out a little, agonized sob, shifting over and hugging Theo to her. Snape just sat there, trying not to watch the girl's pain, but there was little else to look at in that rather desolate room. It looked like it had been stripped of everything that gave any real feel of the person who dwelt there. He had the urge to leave, but he didn't want to do that until the house elves arrived at the very least. He knew they would care for Theo and be able to tell him immediately if the boy had any further need for his assistance.

After a few minutes her sobs finally eased. "What are we going to do?" She asked in a soft voice still aching from crying.

Snape looked over, surprised by the question. "Do?"

"With Theo? We can't sit around watching him constantly... but I can't stand the thought of seeing him like this again... or worse!" She said, sniffling and obviously fighting off more tears.

"I'll have a talk with him in the morning. He may be extremely unhappy and heartbroken right now... but at least he didn't try hurting himself directly. If he'd wanted to kill himself I think we both know he would have easily accomplished it long before now. What he did instead was merely try to escape a reality he feel unable to cope with. I will start him on some anti-depressants, whether he wants them or not, and I think a return to routine will help as well. Despite how he might be feeling right now, I don't think he will defy my wishes."

She nodded. "He does respect you a great deal. He might not listen to us... but I think he _would_ listen to you." She agreed softly.

Despite all his years of teaching, it still gave him an odd flutter in his chest hearing that he was respected. He'd come to expect obedience from his students (the Slytherins that is), but never gave much thought to _why_ they obeyed. He brushed that away for now. "When the house elves arrive he will be fed and bathed. House elves have all been taught how to care for people when they are ill, so they will be able to feeding him, even if he remains unconscious."

"Does he still have that much of that potion in his system?" Shandra asked worriedly.

"No. Dreamless Sleep potion is for resting the body when the mind is unable to shut down properly so you can do so naturally. Even when used properly, a person tends to have at least a short period of true sleep once the potion wears off before they wake. That true bit of sleep is vital to maintaining mental health. The brain must have time to dream and to process things that it cannot during waking hours. From the state of him, it's obvious he's been managing to skip that step, waking as soon as the potion wears off. He's denied himself that bit of true sleep for too long. He might wake briefly tonight once the antidote flushes the residue of the potion from his system. When he does, we'll have to make sure he takes a dose of Draco's potion and eats some real food. Then we'll just have him walk around until his body's natural sleep cycle kicks in. He should go to sleep pretty quickly after that. His sleep will be far from dreamless tonight, I'm afraid. I will be sure to set someone to watching him the whole night."

"I'll stay." Shandra said quickly, holding him a bit tighter.

He gave a slight nod. "Very well. The house elves will start him on the soft food shortly and I'll see that some more solid food is delivered in about an hour. The potion Draco made for him should be in the ice box over there." He said, indicating the ice box.

Shandra nodded, "I've given him a dose before."

He nodded, "I have little doubt they will be throwing a party tonight in honor of our return. If he doesn't get tired right away after eating and feels up to it, you might want to try taking him out of his room until he gets tired. I doubt he'll be in the mood for much talking, but being around others might help. Once he's truly asleep he should probably sleep through the night, but if he doesn't, feel free to send someone to fetch me. Otherwise I'll make sure some more food is delivered in the morning. Just see that he eats, don't let him touch any potions, and make sure he gets dressed and the like. I'll try to be by early enough to have a good long talk with him before his Defense class."

"I don't know if we'll be having Defense tomorrow." Shandra replied.

"Really? Why not?" Snape asked, surprised by the comment.

"No one's seen Professor Pavonis since last... tuesday? Maybe Wednesday... Something like that. I'm pretty sure he skived off his classes last Wednesday and all the classes have been canceled since. The other professors don't even appear to know where he is, and I noticed that fancy chair he brought is gone from the Defense room. There's a rumor going around that he's just packed up and run off for some reason."

Snape stared at her in stunned silence. They hadn't left until Thursday afternoon! He'd been busy preparing for the trip, but surely he would have heard some mention of Pavonis going missing! Wouldn't he? Could the man have fallen ill? Surely the rest of the staff would have been informed if that were the case... and the missing chair was certainly worrisome. The school bylaws dictated a limit of one week of unauthorized absence before a professor must be replaced... If he had skipped out on Wednesday... that meant that today would be the last day!

Snape looked over as several house elves arrived, standing uncertainly before the hole in the wall. "Come in." He said quickly. Theo may have told them they weren't allowed, but as a professor and Head of House, his commands overrode Theo's, even in the boy's own room. "Tend to the boy and fetch me if you need anything. I have matters to attend to." Snape said, hurrying briskly from the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Albus!" Snape said as he opened the door leading into the headmaster's office. Much to his surprise, he found Dumbledore not three paces away from him, leaning casually against the wall beside one of the tables and idly toying with a some complex looking contraption made of thin strips and spirals of silver.

"Glad to see you have returned to us safely, Severus. How was your trip?" Dumbledore asked in a pleasant, conversational tone.

"We can discuss that later. I was just informed that Professor Pavonis has gone missing...?" Snape said briskly.

"Alas, it would appear so. He received a letter last Tuesday morning during one of his classes and that was pretty much the last anyone heard from him. I did manage to catch a brief glimpse of him hurrying out the door the next morning, but that was the last I saw of him. I had hoped he just had some urgent errand, but it appears as if he will not, most unfortunately, be returning to us. His office and personal quarters were cleared out some time during the night. Apparently there was some legal issue with his credentials."

"You have to assign his replacement before those Ministry bastards foist some pathetic excuse for a teacher off on us again! If you switch me to Defense Against the Dark Arts I believe I know someone in Dresden that would make an adequate Potions Master..."

"Severus..." Dumbledore sighed, "That will not be possible."

"I know all of your objections to me taking the position, but I assure you, I am more than capable of teaching Defense! I truly doubt he would really ask me to compromise my position by sabotaging the student's education..."

"He meant the position was already filled."

Snape spun around, finding Derik leaning against a column behind him and smirking at him merrily.

Snape's jaw dropped and he quickly turned back to Dumbledore. "You can't be _serious!_" He sputtered indignantly.

Dumbledore gave him a little smile. "I'm afraid so, Severus. Technically, professor Pavonis did not teach any classes last Wednesday, so yesterday was when the time limit came to completion. The Ministry just completed the paperwork assigning our young friend Derik here to the vacant position. He arrived just a bit before you. It's all signed and official." He said, picking up a roll of parchment and showing it to him.

Snape grabbed it, scanning it over quickly. "This is preposterous!" Snape replied incredulously. He darted a glance over at Derik suspiciously, "Why you? You're hardly the best qualified!"

Derik chuckled. "That depends. I may not have any experience at being a professor, but I _am_ the best qualified for my _purpose_ here."

"And what might your purpose be if not to teach?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Oh come now. Let's not beat around the bush. My purpose would be to take _you_ out of course." He said guilelessly, "Should you betray Voldemort, that is. Surely that wasn't too difficult to fathom."

Snape stared at him for a long moment, trying not to let it show how much that stunned him. He knew the Dark Lord was paranoid, but he'd thought he had his trust!

"Oh quit gaping! I'm just his little insurance policy. Or... well that's the plan anyway."

"And why does he think you would even be capable of such a task should the need arise?" Snape asked irritably.

Derik's smile remained, though it lost a bit of its amusement. "Fool yourself all you like, but we both know I'm more than capable of it. I nearly did it up right already, and that was purely accidental. Hell, on a good night I could probably even take out Dumbledore!" He glanced over at Dumbledore. "No offense."

"None taken." Dumbledore said, giving him a genial smile. "I have no doubt you _could_, but I don't mind. That fact would only make me uncomfortable if I thought for even one moment you actually _would_."

-0-0-0-

Oblique hurried towards the Headmaster's office, wringing her hands pensively. Filch had told her that her presence had been requested, but he hadn't elaborated. She couldn't help but notice that the man had been decidedly peeved looking though... Then again, he looked to be in a constant state of irritation in her experience, so perhaps it was just her imagination.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out... then tried again when it didn't seem to help. They don't know. He swore he wouldn't tell. She just had to calm and center herself, soothing the worry away from her mind before she got around Dumbledore. He was sure to pick up on it if she was nervous, and if he nosed about and picked up why... She quickly shied away from that train of thought, resuming her deep breathing exercises.

She paused at the bottom of the spiral staircase leading to his office which had been left open for her, closing her eyes and composing her mind, then started up. She bit her lip as she spiralled upwards. She could hear raised voices above. It sounded as if Snape was back. She wish she'd have known that sooner. Perhaps she could have gotten him aside and gotten a heads up on what was going on.

She reached out to knock on the door, but then quickly snatched her hand back as the door knob turned.

"Severus!" Dumbledore's voice called and the door paused half way open. She could see Snape there, looking back into the room, his expression bordering on furious. "This is for the best, Severus." Dumbledore said in a soothing voice. "Whether you believe that or not, it would be best if you made your peace with it. It is the law. There's nothing I can do... and to tell you the truth, I'm not sure I'd fight it even if there was a way around it. It is a choice I would probably have made even without Ministry intervention. I'm sorry if it upsets you."

Snape just let out an angry breath in response. He finished opening the door, pausing only slightly when he spotted Oblique standing there. He brushed past her without a word, walking briskly down the stairs.

She glanced down, watching him with trepidation as he hurried down the stairs, the stiffness in his carriage speaking volumes about how upset he was. What could have angered him so much?

Dumbledore's voice drifted out once more. "Come in, Olivia. We've been waiting for you."

She jumped slightly, her nerves once more on edge. She hesitantly went through the open door. What she saw before her made her heart stop in her chest. Derik was there. He was blushing slightly, his hands shoved deep in his trouser pockets with obvious nervousness. Oh sweet Merlin! It was all over! Just smite her now and be done with it! She'd rather be dead than face the scathing castigation she was sure to face when McGonagall got her alone! She stood there like a deer in headlights, unable to even move.

"Olivia, I don't believe you got the chance to meet Derik Biddles when he was here before... he was part of the unit sent by the Ministry to investigate the recent unpleasantness with that forbidden potion. Well, I suppose I'll have to call you _Professor_ Biddles now, won't I?" He asked Derik, clapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Derik will do." Derik replied, his blush darkening a bit.

"Come to think of it, I believe you did meet him during that whole spider demon business. You tended to him in the hospital wing, did you not?"

Oblique's mind was momentarily in a blank, frozen state, unable to process that at all. She blinked, automatically shaking Derik's hand as he held it out to her.

"Indeed. I remember your excellent bedside manner. It's a pleasure to finally _officially_ meet you, Professor Oblique." Derik said with a warm smile.

That snapped her out of it a bit. She nodded in response, her eyes darting over to Dumbledore. He was looking at her with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Are you well, my dear?" He asked kindly.

"Fine!" She answered immediately, "Um... just a little... um, he's a professor?" she asked, quickly trying to compose her thoughts so as not to sound like a complete idiot.

"Actually, he's an Auror by profession, but he has sportingly agreed to take up the recently vacated position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Pavonis has unfortunately chosen to retire suddenly to an undisclosed location, so the Ministry has assigned young Mr. Biddles here as his replacement. I have no doubt he will make an _excellent_ addition to the faculty. He's one of our graduates, so he has the general lay of the land, so to speak, but I was hoping you would be kind enough to show him around to the teacher's lounge and the other staff areas of the castle, show him where his quarters will be, that kind of thing."

"Um... sure." She said, able to think of no other response.

"Excellent. Well, I unfortunately have some rather pressing business to tend to, so I will leave him in your capable hands." Dumbledore said.

"Let's get that tour underway." Derik said, quickly taking the hint. He went out the door and she followed.

-0-0-0-

"I'm afraid it's out of our hands, Severus." McGonagall said in a resigned tone.

Snape sighed, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration.

"I'm not thrilled with the choice either, but if I might point out, it could have been a great deal worse!"

"How?" Snape sighed, dropping his hands.

"Well... they could have assigned _Adrian Cornfoot_, now couldn't they have?" She said tactfully.

His eyes went round at the thought. Being forced to put up with that man and have the innocent students subjected to the very real peril of his mere presence on a daily basis?!? Put like that, Derik didn't seem like quite as bad a choice as he had before...

"Professor Snape?"

"What?" Snape snapped, turning to face the startled boy who'd approached him.

"Um..." Kevin said uncertainly, obviously wondering if he should just flee considering Snape's mood. "You asked me to tell you how it was going when you got back...?" He said in a small voice.

Snape took a deep breath and sighed it out, trying to release a bit of his ire. This boy was doing him a favor, and therefore deserved to, at the very least, not be snapped at. "Forgive me, you just caught me at a bad time. How is he doing?"

"Um..." Kevin said, his eyes trailing over to McGonagall.

She seemed to sense he wasn't completely comfortable discussing this in front of others. "I have some things to attend to, Severus. We can talk more at dinner if you'd like."

He just nodded and she walked away with her usual brisk pace.

"He's doing pretty good, I think," Kevin said once she was gone, "But he's really nervous. They're supposed to be sending someone soon to test him. He's completely terrified he'll bung up and get carted off to some asylum somewhere." Kevin said in a low voice with many glances around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Unfortunately, a reasonable fear in his case. Don't worry," He quickly added when he saw the increased apprehension in Kevin's expression. "I'll do everything in my power to see that it doesn't come to that."

Kevin nodded, though he looked less than completely convinced. "Um... we're going to have to go back to the short sessions every couple of days or so again now, aren't we?"

"I'm afraid so. Unless of course Mr. Cornfoot manages to get the captain of the team to keep up the practices just to get out of an hour or so a night."

"I doubt it. The other players are getting a bit fed up with having to waste all their spare time on Quidditch. It's a fine sport, but who wants to have it thrust in their faces every bloody day?"

Snape sighed and nodded, "I suspected that might be the case."

"Listen, maybe we should just give up the pretense so I can tutor him daily. I think it's just a matter of time before Steven finds out what I'm doing anyway, if he hasn't already that is. He's got first and second years following me everywhere I go. I'm pretty sure I've kept them from seeing anything, but you know how he is when he smells a secret."

"I don't even want to contemplate what'll happen if he find out!" Snape said with exasperation, "Still, it would be too detrimental to Jeremy to have to switch tutors so suddenly..."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Kevin retorted irritably. "Whether you're 'making me' help him or not, I'm going to keep tutoring him. I promised him I would."

Snape looked at him appraisingly for a long moment, then sighed deeply. "You didn't heed my warnings, did you?" he asked in a soft, resigned voice.

Kevin dropped his eyes and didn't answer.

They looked over as they heard raised voices approaching. Derik and Oblique rounded the corner, doing rather more arguing than walking.

"I never lied!" Derik said fervently, "It's not my fault you made certain assumptions!"

"You can try to dance around it all you like, but you flat out lied and we both know it!" Oblique shot back.

"Are you actually _mad_ that what happened was _legal?!?_" He asked incredulously.

"That isn't the point!" She snapped.

"Well it certainly sounds like the point!"

"No! The point is that you lied and you aren't even man enough to admit it!"

"I would admit it if I _had_ lied, but I _didn't!_" He persisted stubbornly. "Besides, this is hardly the place for this kind of..."

"Oh please! Everything was a lie! I don't know how you got Blaise to lie for you..."

"He didn't! He just greeted me and said he'd heard I was there the day before and had been wanting to meet me. You're the one who assumed he would only know other students. I _was_ there the day before in an official capacity, as Dumbledore mentioned. How is any of that a lie?"

"Oh yeah? And what about when I found you in the hallway? Awful convenient that you just _happened_ to wind up practically on my doorstep, don't you think?" She asked sarcastically.

"That was a coincidence! How would I even have known where your quarters were?"

"You probably asked someone! Hell, I wouldn't put it past you to have hurt _yourself_ just to get sympathy!"

"No, that would have been Snape's doing, and he was hardly doing me a favor!"

"Well I have no doubt you did something to deserve what you got! Did you lie to him too?"

"No!"

"Well there's a first!" Oblique said, folding her arms over her chest and starting forward once more.

"Can we please talk about this in private?" Derik asked impatiently.

"If you think you're getting back into my room, you've gone straight 'round the twist! I'm not going to let you get me alone so you can use that silver tongue of yours to twist things around and mess with my loaf! I can't _believe_ I fell for your little sob story!"

"Stop!" He said, trying to break in, but she would have none of it, ignoring him and forging on.

"You were just trying to get into my knickers the entire time, weren't you?"

"Olivia!" Derik said, his voice rising.

She would have none of it, forging on angrily, "_Sure_ you're just some poor, helpless boy who went through years of violent abuse! _Sure_ your step father drugged you and molested you! What a load of..."

"You swore!" He hissed.

She looked back in surprise, hearing the tight, deeply pained edge in his voice. He was standing there, his expression deeply betrayed, his eyes shifting past her and watering up. She spun back around, only just noticing Snape and Kevin standing there a short ways down the hall, watching them in stunned silence.

Kevin's eyes were getting watery as they fixed on Derik. "What was she talking about, Derik?" He asked in a strained voice.

Derik just shook his head, backing up a pace.

Snape reached out wordlessly, taking Kevin's arm to hold him back as the boy tried to walk towards Derik.

"What did my dad do to you?" Kevin persisted, his voice rising as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Oblique's hand clapped over her mouth and she suddenly felt like crawling into a dark hole and dying. Her eyes darted over to Derik. His gaze met hers once more, his cheeks wet with tears, the pain in his eyes so evident it felt like it cut straight through her.

"You _swore!"_ He whispered once more in an agonized voice before turning and running headlong down the hall away from them, the palpable aura of anger and pain around him knocking the portraits on both sides of the corridor askew and obliterating several suits of armor in his wake.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione sighed in relief when she finally got back to her room. It was wonderful seeing the boys again and all... but the attention she'd been getting was a bit overwhelming. She'd finally managed to escape by giving them the bag of sweets she'd gotten for them and saying she was tired from the trip and wanted to go to sleep. Well, she shouldn't really be tired given that this really should have felt like early afternoon to her... but she and Snape had gotten little, if any, sleep the previous night.

Her cheeks flushed a bit and she quickly steered her mind away from the brilliant memory. It would be best not to think about such things. The thoughts led to longings that she knew she'd never be able to fulfill again. At least not for a couple of years. She quickly shied from that train of thought as well. She wasn't sure it was healthy to be keeping her hopes up like that. After all, it was probably far too much to hope for... she'd just be setting herself up for a huge disappointment.

She shivered, looking up as a crisp wind gusted past her. No wonder it was so cold in here! Someone had left the window half open! She hurried over as bits of parchment swirled around on the breeze. She grabbed the window and started to close it, then paused, squinting out through the darkness. There was something out on the roof of the adjacent tower. From the way bits of it were flipping about in the wind, it appeared to be a book.

Now why would someone throw a book out the window? Surely the wind hadn't been strong enough to knock it out, even if it had been left on the window ledge. That was no way to treat a book! The weather had been pretty miserable here of late from what she could tell, but there was still a chance the book was salvageable if it hadn't been out there too long. She tossed her backpack on her bed and pulled out her wand. "Accio book."

The book sailed up towards her, loosing a page along the way. She cringed when she caught it. It was in rough shape. It looked as if someone had purposely torn a good many pages out of it. She couldn't even make out any writing. The pages were stiff and half frozen, no more than liberal amounts of ink smudging the remaining pages. She carefully turned it over, curious as to what book it was. The cover was unmarked.

As she shifted it closer to the light her heart froze in her chest. She recognized the worn red cover. "Diana!" She gasped in horror. She looked around, really looking at the scattered pages on the floor for the first time. She'd assumed someone's homework merely got away from them in the breeze, but now she realized the pages were all blank but for the ink that lined all of the torn edges. "No!" She cried, feeling frozen with quickly rising panic. What was she supposed to do?!?

She took a couple of deep, shuddering breaths, trying desperately to master herself. She was doing Diana no good in this state. She ordered her mind and formed a course of action. She took Diana over, placing a chair near the stove that heated their room and propped her up, close enough to help her thaw but not close enough to cause more damage. That done, she hurried about, collecting all the pages she could see. There didn't appear to be enough by far!

She placed the pages on her bed, going over to the window and drawing her wand once more. "Accio pages!" After a moment she got a few stiff scraps of parchment. She tried again... and again. Each time she got two or three pieces. Not all of them were whole sheets, some were only half or even a third of a page. Most of them appeared to be Diana's pages, though she got the occasional bit of parchment a student had lost on the grounds as well. Luckily it wasn't too hard to tell the two apart... all of Diana's pages had edges that were ink stained... it almost looked like the pages had bled ink from the torn edges. Thinking about it, they probably had. She took a stack of loose pages over, setting them beside the main part of the book, then went back. She just couldn't stop. It seemed like no matter how many times she cast the spell, she got more bits of Diana.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Ginny asked, coming up behind her as she was casting out the window.

Hermione looked over in surprise. She hadn't even heard the girl enter. Then again, she'd been a bit too preoccupied. "Someone destroyed my book. I left it on my bed and when I got back..." She held up the handful of sodden, ink smeared pages, her bottom lip trembling as she tried desperately not to start crying. She'd been alright while she was alone... but having to tell someone what had happened made it somehow that much more real. She couldn't help fearing Diana was dead. She'd been entrusted with Diana... had been responsible for keeping her safe. It wasn't as if Diana could defend herself after all. And she'd just waltzed off for a week, leaving her laying on her bed in plain sight! How could she have been so incompetent??? A little sob escaped her as she imagined having to tell Dumbledore his beloved godmother was gone forever.

"Oh come now..." Ginny said softly, taking the pages from her hand. "It's a bit of a mess, but I'm sure we can put it back to rights. We just need somewhere to lay these out to dry them..." She said, looking around.

"We can put them on my bed." Hermione said quickly, going over and picking up the other stack of now limp and sodden pages.

"Some of this ink is wet!" Ginny protested, "You'll soil your linens."

"I'll worry about the linens later. This book is far more important that some bloody cloth!" Hermione said stubbornly.

"Alright." Ginny said with a shrug, going over and starting to lay the pages carefully out on the bedspread. All together they easily covered nearly three fourths of Hermione's bed. Ginny furrowed her brow as she looked the pages over. "None of these pages look as if they've been written on. Are you sure they belong to a book?"

"Yes. It's magical. It won't say anything until it's whole again. Well... hopefully it will say something..." She said softly.

Ginny went over, picking up the main part of the book and looking the torn stubs of the removed pages over. "You sure that's the whole lot?" Ginny asked, looking the pages on the bed over once more.

"No. I'm not sure." Hermione sighed in frustration as she laid out the last of her stack of pages.

"Why don't you go see if you can summon any more while I mop up this lot?" Ginny suggested.

Hermione sighed and nodded. Despite not really wanting to tell anyone about Diana, she was rather glad Ginny was there. She was a very logical girl and should be a big help... and her levelheadedness in a crisis also did wonders to help ground Hermione emotionally.

Accio may be a rather simple spell (once you get the hang of it that is!) but even the simplest spells can drain you after a while. She didn't even know how many times she'd cast it. It was taking progressively longer to get a response since the pages had to travel from further and further away as she had to widen the scope of the spell, all of the nearby pages already having been retrieved. Sometimes she'd just get trash two or three times in a row... but just when she was about to give up she'd find a scrap of Diana.

Finally she had to stop. She looked down at her over filled waste bin and sighed down at the small stack of scraps in her hand. She'd only retrieved perhaps twenty more bits, most of them smaller. Well, at least the grounds were cleaner now. "Let's put together what we have and see if there's still more missing." She said as she walked over to her bed. She was surprised when she looked up, seeing over half of the pages from the bed gone. She hurried up, looking over Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny's fingers were all over half covered in dark ink stains, though the girl didn't seem to pay that much attention. She was comparing the page in her hand with the torn edge before her. She shook her head and set the page back down, looking up at Hermione. "Oh, here, let's move these closer to me and you can spread those out at the top of the bed. I've already dried these, so we shouldn't mix them until those are dry.

Hermione nodded, quickly shifting enough of the dry pages out of the way to set down her new set, then she took out her wand and carefully dried the pages.

"Oh good!" Ginny said, looking over the new pages, "I've been looking for that one!" She said, snatching up a somewhat triangular piece. She carefully set it down on one of the other pieces which it did indeed appear to go to. Much to Hermione's surprise, the two pieces of paper went together as if they were slightly magnetized, then seemed to knit themselves back together, becoming whole. "This is kinda fun actually. Like a magical jigsaw puzzle!" Ginny said, picking through the other new pieces.

Hermione somewhat doubted Diana thought it was fun, but chose not to comment. She circled around and sat down in an open spot on the other side of the bed. Working together, they mended most of the torn up pages. Whenever Ginny found another whole page that matched one of the stubs in the book she put it in and let it bind itself back into place. In due course, they had put all of their pages in. Unfortunately, there were still several missing.

Hermione sighed deeply, pulling out her wand.

"I can do it." Ginny said, getting up and going over to the window. "It should be loads easier knowing what the pages we need look like." She turned to the first missing page, examining the rough edges carefully, then focused her imagination on summoning a page with an edge like that. It took a minute, but it worked. Hermione came over and they took turns casting to find the last eight pages. A couple of them had mud on them... a few had something Hermione didn't wish to identify on them. She was pretty sure one had seen the inside of the Hogwarts owlry... and the last one took both of them to summon. It looked as if it had been chewed on. Quite extensively. What had chewed on it... and how their combined spell had managed to retrieve it from said creature they didn't know, and didn't want to think on too terribly much. Hermione used extensive cleansing spells on it, dried it, flattened it and they fit it back in its place.

They watched, both wondering if something would happen. After a moment it did. The ink on the pages slowly started going away. It wasn't vanishing... more like soaking in or being drawn down into the paper. Hermione hoped this was a good sign. Well, there was still magic in the book quite obviously. The magic would have fled if Diana had died... wouldn't it?

Ginny drew away from the book, looking a bit unsettled by the phenomenon. "You sure that thing's... safe?" She asked a bit warily.

Hermione looked up at her, only just remembering how this particular girl might feel about a book that had a mind of its own. "It's Dumbledore's book. He said it was safe." She said quickly.

That appeared to appease Ginny somewhat, but she still eyed the book warily.

Hermione watched the pages pensively, flipping through them to the beginning, but there was no writing. Well, perhaps Diana wouldn't write on the pages with someone else there. She sighed deeply closing the book and brushing her fingers over the cover. Her fingers left a little smear of ink and she quickly pulled them away. She looked at their hands in chagrin, then quickly picked up her wand, using the siphoning spell to siphon the ink off her fingers, then off of Ginny's. That done, she took care of the smudges of ink that practically covered her bed. The spell had a narrow scope, so it was rather slow going, but Ginny helped out and they had everything cleaned up in short order.

Hermione surveyed the bed as she tucked her wand away. "I just don't know who would do such a thing!" She said in consternation, her mind shifting gears now that she knew she'd done all that she could for Diana. She and Lavender had left on relatively good terms so far as she knew... who else would do such a thing?

"Did you tick off Litty before you left?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked over at her in surprise. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Well... it's just the way she's been since she dumped her Slytherin boyfriend and moved back in here, I wouldn't put it past her to take it out on anyone or anything she could. She'd been a right insufferable prat!"

Hermione's eyes went round. "She broke up with Theo? Why?!?"

Ginny shrugged. "She just said he lied to her and manipulated her. She didn't give specifics. Besides, that looks like ink on her hangings..." She said, nodding towards the bed in question.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked over. That did indeed look to be a partial handprint in ink on Litty's hangings. She went over, pulling the closed hangings open. Sure enough, Litty was laying there on her bed, her linens marked in several places with dark smudges of ink and her hands liberally spattered with it. "Litty!" She growled, giving the unconscious girl's shoulder a rather ungentle shove.

Litty merely fell over onto her back, her head rolling limply to the other side.

"Something tells me she won't be waking for a while." Ginny said, noting the rather pungent odor coming from the girl and picking up the open bottle from beside her as it slipped down from the movement, starting to trickle out onto the bed. She gave the contents a little sniff and wrinkled her nose in revulsion. "Merlin, is this shite for cleaning cauldrons?" She gasped, quickly locating the cork on the floor beside the bed and shoving it into the bottle before dropping it in the waste bin.

Hermione gazed down at the girl and gave her head a shake. "This has got to be the daftest girl I have ever met!" She sighed, pulling the hangings back shut. "Why Theo loves her so much I have no idea. She's so paranoid she's going to be taken advantage of or made a fool of that she's completely bolloxing up her entire life! Honestly!"

"You really think a Slytherin would love her?" Ginny asked a bit skeptically as they walked back over to Hermione's bed.

"He is completely and utterly in love with her. I swear that boy lives and breaths for her alone." She trailed off, then looked up at Ginny worriedly. "Is he alright?"

Ginny gave a little shrug, sitting down on the bed. "Dunno. No one's seen him since Monday. From what I've heard, he hasn't even been attending his classes."

"That's not good..." Hermione said worriedly. She didn't even want to imagine what the poor boy was going through.

"So... how did the trip go?"

Hermione looked back at her and blinked in surprise, then gave her a little smile. "It went just fine. It was very educational."

"Everyone was dead shocked you all came back alive and intact." Ginny said mirthfully.

Hermione snickered. She bet they had been. "Even Slytherins can be gotten along with if you have patience."

"What did you do for a whole week?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Oh loads!" Hermione said, unsure where to even begin. The others had all been asking her silly shite about if she cursed the Slytherins or if they'd had any wizard's duels and such, but none had bothered asking her what she'd done. They apparently found it much more entertaining to come up with their own scenarios since hers didn't appear to be as interesting. "Oh! I got turned into a mermaid!"

"A mermaid?" Ginny asked, obviously fascinated.

Hermione nodded, "It was brilliant! We had to do some deep sea diving, so Snape used a potion to transfigure us into merpeople. He said it was too deep for any of the other spells to work. It's really bloody terrifying at first when it feels like you're going to drown, but once you get over that..." She sighed happily. "It was just... brilliant! I could swim so fast... oh and my voice! I had the most beautiful voice! It was so lovely it made these spinners we were collecting pop right out of the sand and spin around me when I sang. Oh, and I got to see a Fairy Clam city! It was so absolutely gorgeous!"

"You got to see a fairy clam city?!?" Ginny asked, her eyes looking slightly strained they were so round. "What are the chances of you running across one of those?"

"Well, Snape knew where it was, so the chances were pretty good really."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Snape let you see his fairy clams?!?"

"Um... yes..." Hermione said, thinking perhaps she'd said too much.

"Most witches and wizards go their entire lives never setting eyes on one of those cities! The few who find them usually won't tell anyone! More than a few have been lost because the only one who knew where they were took the secret to the grave, not even telling _their own children_ where it was! I'm _stunned_ that he'd just take you three down there like that!"

Hermione's cheeks were getting rather red by this point. "Well... it was actually only the two of us. Draco and Blaise were collecting on the reef. We had to split up that day or we would have had to add another day to the trip."

"Oh..." Ginny said softly, looking contemplative. "Well... I suppose that's not so shocking then..."

"It isn't?" Hermione asked, watching the girl carefully.

"Well... I just mean you aren't likely to go raid it while he isn't there or tell people where it is, now are you? Besides... with this war the way it is and him being in the position he's in... maybe he just doesn't want it to turn into another lost city, if you know what I mean."

Hermione knew exactly what she meant and didn't like the thought at all. She quickly deflected her train of thought. "Well I don't think Draco or Blaise would have told either. I mean it's not as if they need the money, and... well I mean Draco likes Snape more than he does his own father! Snape seems rather fond of him as well. And Blaise... I mean he's mischievous and has a libido that I'm not sure should be _legal_... but he's just so good-natured... I don't think I could picture him betraying anyone, especially not someone he respected."

Ginny grinned, kicking her shoes off and drawing her legs up onto the bed. "You haven't talked to the boys much about your trip yet, have you?"

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Not really. No. They were much more interested in speculating with their mates than listening. Oh, and they told me all about Tish going nutters. I always knew that girl was off, but..." She shook her head, then looked back over at Ginny, "Why do you ask?"

Ginny shrugged. "I just thought I'd have heard the yelling if they'd heard you referring to Malfoy and Zabini by their first names and talking as if they were 'real people' instead of 'the evil enemy scourge'." She said with a little chuckle.

Hermione went beet red. She hadn't even been thinking! Oh she could well imagine how Harry and Ron would have reacted if she spoke like that in front of them!

"And you might not want to tell anyone else about the fairy clams either. I understand the reasoning behind it... but anyone else might draw some rather different conclusions." Ginny said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Thanks for the tips." Hermione said in a small voice. Merlin! She'd just gotten so used to being at least relatively open in Odessa and forgotten the intricate dance one must perform to avoid giving people the wrong (or right!) idea and giving fuel to the huge, hideous gossip machine.

"You can talk as you like with me though. I think it's amusing hearing you talk about Slytherins like real people. I've always thought it was rather daft to just assume everyone in a group was exactly the same. Judging someone by a label alone sounds rather bigoted to me. Everyone's different. I wouldn't want to be judged by what some other Gryffindor did... especially not of late! The whole House is going a bit nutters if you ask me!" She flopped over onto her side, "So, what else did you lot get up to while you were away?"

Hermione smiled at her. She appreciated the offer of confidence... but she somehow doubted she should push that particular envelope too far. Even if she could trust the girl with more... well she wouldn't feel right burdening her with secrets... especially ones that might make the girl have moral dilemas! She glanced over, spotting her backpack and brightened. She reached over and grabbed it up. "Oh! I got you something!" She said, digging through the bag.

"If it's some of those gummies that make you glow like you gave the boys, I'll pass. You glow straight through your clothes! They don't leave much to the imagination..." Ginny said with a smirk.

Hermione let out a laugh. "You're joking! I hadn't tried any of them! I hope that wasn't too embarrassing."

"Well... it wasn't as embarrassing for Harry, Ron or Dean... a couple of the other boys went for pillows right quick though." Ginny said with a snicker and a wicked smirk.

Hermione's cheeks went scarlet. She wasn't sure she really wanted to confirm what she thought Ginny might be implying. She quickly pulled out the little box, handing it to Ginny. "Not gummies."

Ginny took it, eagerly undoing the delicate crisscrossing of ribbon and opened it. Her mouth fell open a bit. "It's lovely..." She breathed after a moment.

"You like it? Dra... um... Malfoy thought it was ugly. He said it reminded him of..." She trailed off, her jaw dropping indignantly as Ginny lifted the necklace out of the box and she got a good look at it. "Oh that bloody prat!" She hissed in irritation.

"What?" Ginny asked in surprise as she slipped the chain over her head, the little bag of glowing stones coming to rest between her breasts almost dead center on her chest.

"He switched them!" Hermione muttered, mentally going through her class schedule for the next day and trying to figure out when the best time would be to confront him on the subject. As much as Trent disliked the necklace she'd chosen, she thought it unlikely he would have been the one who switched the necklaces, which left only Draco.

"Well I love it anyway. Thank you." Ginny said, stroking her fingers down the chain and gazing raptly at the softly glowing pebbles in the bag. "What are these?"

Hermione set aside her irritation, shifting closer to examine the 'charm'. She furrowed her brow. "I don't know. They don't look like anything I've ever heard of. Perhaps they are just pebbles that someone charmed to glow. If so, you'll probably have to renew the charm at least every week. They don't last long on stones this small. I can show you how."

"I know how to charm a rock to glow." Ginny said with a smirk, then she looked back down at the charm. They didn't look like they'd just been charmed to her. The glow was different... and they felt slightly warm as she reached up, feeling them. Perhaps they had just picked up her body heat quickly... but somehow she didn't think so. Her cheeks tinged pink as a thought occurred. She was pretty sure from what Hermione had been saying that it was Draco who'd switched the chains... had he figured out it was her that had been there the night he fell off the tower? She'd left a glowing stone to mark where he was... were these little glowing pebbles his way of telling her he knew? But from what she'd heard he'd been drunk and hadn't remembered a thing later. It had to just be coincidence...

Hermione tilted her head a bit. It looked like the chain she'd picked out, and that was the only one of its kind that she'd seen in the trays... but she had thought it was much shorter. It had looked as if it would come down to her collar bones at best. She shrugged it off. She hadn't examined it for too long, so it was completely possible she just misremembered. Oh well. She had to admit it did look better than the kitten had, and Ginny seemed to like it. Not that she wasn't going to give Draco an ear bashing for it, but at least he hadn't picked something ugly.

Hermione glanced in her backpack, spotting the large envelope Trent had given her. She pulled it out, wondering once again what it held. Well, she was home, so she guessed it was time to open it. She carefully opened it and pulled out the content.

It was photos! She should have known! They weren't moving, just Muggle style photos, but that was alright with her. A little smile tugged at her lips as she started leafing through them. There were photos of them all working in Snape's greenhouse. Apparently he hadn't needed a flash in there, because most of them she hadn't even been aware he was taking. Trent was as bad at Collin! It looked like he'd had the camera going the whole bloody time he had it with him! They appeared to be out of order a bit. They appeared to be in groups, but the groups were obviously out of time sequence.

She blushed as the scene changed. She didn't recognize the room, but she would guess it was the inside of the Guest house. Squire and Blaise were fast asleep in the bed, Blaise spooned up to Squire's back, his arm draped across Squire's waist. From the indent in the pillow on the near side of Squire, she had no doubt Trent had been laying there moments before this was taken. The next photo showed the two starting to wake, looking at the camera and smiling. They were sitting up in the next photo... and the sheet had slipped off Squire a bit... her eyes went round. Just how far down did that tattoo go?!?

"Who's that?"

Hermione jerked a bit in surprise, not having noticed Ginny shifting over closer so she could see as well. "Um... that's Squire, Snape's cousin. Apparently he got to know Zabini a bit better than I thought. Wow... the way he was flirting with me I really thought he was straight..." She said, quickly shuffling past the other couple of pictures in that room, two of which showed Squire and Blaise kissing, neither of them paying all that much notice to the placement of the sheets. "Sorry. I don't know why he would have given me those pictures..." She muttered in embarrassment.

"Who? That Squire boy?"

"No, Trent. He was one of the twins who ran a shop in town. He and Zabini had a bit of a thing going, so he was hanging around a bit. He was gay. His brother wasn't though." Hermione paused as she ran across a picture of Trent, obviously taken by Blaise. It was a pretty good picture actually. He was just smiling softly. "That's him." She said, showing it to Ginny.

Ginny gave a little amused laugh, taking the picture and looking it over. "Where were you, Amsterdam?"

"No. America."

Ginny looked over at her incredulously. "Are you serious?!?"

Hermione smiled, "Ya. Somewhere along the coast. It was a bit of a shock when I realized that's where we were, I can tell you that! It's so very different there. Well, in ways it's the same, but mostly it's like another world. I didn't meet too many wizards there... just Trent and Nyle. And Squire of course. Well, I also met some of the government types, but I think those are pretty much the same wherever you go. Just different accents and uniforms. Well, there were also the people in the wizarding part of the mall, but I didn't really talk to them. Oh, here... this is the twins together." She said, pulling out a photo of the twins in the shop with Nenet between them. They had obviously got someone to take it to give them a group photo.

"Wow... they are really alike." Ginny said, peering at the photo.

"In appearance, yes... I mean I couldn't even tell them apart sometimes. Well... until they started talking that is. They have pretty different personalities. Oh, and that's Nenet in the picture, Nyle's girlfriend. I think she's a witch... but actually I'm not sure. We didn't really ask directly..." She furrowed her brow, thinking about it, then brightened, "She must have been. She mentioned they did the Rush only at all wizarding parties, so she would have had to be a witch if she was there..."

"The what?"

"Oh... um... it's something the twins can do they call the Rush. When they are both in an... um... amorous mood... they just... I don't know, it looked like they just took a hold of each other and touched their foreheads together and there was this wild rush and we all got these vivid flashes that they said were of the future, but I'm not sure I believe in that kind of thing..." She said, her cheeks reddening a bit again. Perhaps she shouldn't have brought it up.

"What did you see?" Ginny asked avidly.

Hermione mentally cringed. She was afraid she would ask that. "Um... it's kind of..." She cleared her throat a bit uncomfortably. "They are glimpses of very specific types of... um... _moments_..." She looked over, seeing Ginny just staring back at her, completely nonplussed. She sighed, "They all showed a time in the near future that involved a male that was... um... aroused..." She said, her cheeks positively crimson.

"Oh!" Ginny said, her own cheeks blushing slightly.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably and started leafing through the photos again when Ginny just waited, obviously hopeful she would continue. The photos changed to the party they had gone to. She blushed as she looked at the photo of herself. She looked happy enough... obviously taken after those deceptive shots. She was laughing (at what, she didn't even remember) and Draco, who was sitting at her side, was rolling his eyes, but there was a little hint of a smile on his lips as well.

"Let me see that!" Ginny said, reaching over and snagging the picture.

"We only went out that once!" Hermione quickly said in her defense, "And there were these little cups of gelatin. How was I supposed to know some daft bastard had put alcohol in them? I mean gelatin is a desert, not a..." She trailed off. There had apparently been a second photo stuck to the back of the first, and Ginny's expression had gone from amused to rather stunned when she pried them apart and looked at the second one.

Hermione quickly shifted over to look, and her jaw dropped as well. She didn't remember ever kissing Draco!!!! Yet there it was, plain as day! Her lips were most definitely on his, though he appeared to be starting to draw away. She snatched the photo back, quickly shoving it under the other photos.

There was an uneasy silence for a moment. At length, it was Ginny who broke the silence. "So... you and Draco...?" She asked softly, her expression neutral.

Hermione's eyes darted up, "No!!!" She snapped immediately. "I don't know what that was. I don't even remember it happening. I was... I was just drunk."

"So... you two weren't..."

Hermione gave a derisive snort, "Not on your life!"

"You certainly seem rather... _chummy_ in those other photos as well..." Ginny pointed out gently, watching her scrutinizingly.

Well, it was pretty obvious in the other photos that they had been getting along well enough... there was no real refuting that. "I admit we... well we were able to coexist much easier over there. He was just tolerable though! We weren't interested in each other _like that_ at all! We just got along..." She finished in a muttered, finding herself embarrassed to admit aloud that she found him anything less than an evil, annoying prat.

"You actually got to know him?" Ginny asked, her expression still unreadable, her tone only somewhat curious.

Hermione shrugged. "Some I guess. Well, as much as someone can that is. He's not exactly the open type."

"What's his problem then? I mean with the hate-on he seems to have for the world, and us in particular?"

It looked to be an honest question, so Hermione gave it some thought before answering. "I can't be sure of course... but... well, for one you were right. I'm pretty sure he hates his father with a passion. From the few comments I heard on the subject, I sort of suspect he was abused as a child. I guess that shouldn't be too surprising considering I've met his father."

"That doesn't explain why he hates Harry so..."

Hermione shook her head. "He didn't really talk about that, so anything I could say would just be pure speculation. I've been wondering about that too. The more I think about it... I mean... well when they met in first year, Draco actually offered Harry his hand in friendship. Harry was the one who rejected him. Not saying that I think it was Harry's fault or anything... but I mean if _I_ got an offer of friendship tossed back in my face like that... well... I wouldn't be feeling particularly friendly towards that person either..."

Ginny considered that, nodding slightly. "Ron did say something about that. I never really thought about how Draco would have taken that. It does sound like Harry was pretty rude to him."

"Of course Draco was acting like an elitist, purist prat at the time, so I can't say as I blame Harry for not taking him up on the offer... just saying that probably didn't really get them off on the right foot."

"Well, ya..." Ginny said contemplatively.

"Overall... I'm really starting to think he's such a prat most of the time because... well... I think he's just really sad. Like they say, misery loves company."

Ginny sat there silently for a long moment before speaking again. "You know... I've always thought people with loads of money had it so good. They could get whatever they want... do whatever they want... not a worry in the world... but I guess we've all got our own problems."

Hermione nodded, just looking at Ginny. She hadn't seen the girl like this before... so quietly contemplative. She just watched as Ginny got up, wondering what was going on in her head.

Ginny started towards the door, but then stopped and looked back. "Oh... welcome back, by the way. Psychotic bints aside, it was really quiet here without you. And thanks for the necklace. I really do love it." She said, reaching up and touching the 'charm'. She took hold of the charm and lifted it a bit, slipping it into the neckline of her shirt. "Goodnight." She said a bit distractedly. Her fingers lingered absently where the charm lay beneath her shirt as she continued on out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik blinked away the slight residual wateriness from his eyes, looking up at the dark, ugly fortress before him. He knew he shouldn't be there, but he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. He couldn't go home. Matthias was a wonderful, caring and infinitely understanding man, but there were some things he just didn't like talking to him about. There were some things about Derik... moods, thoughts desires and inclinations... that Matthias, despite all his wisdom, just couldn't fathom. He sighed, walking over to the door and slipping in. He didn't feel like talking at all right now really. Words never seemed to help when he felt like this. He needed something a bit more substantial... more _physical_.

He walked purposefully through the halls, seething a bit at the necessity of winding back and forth, taking four times as long to get to his destination as necessary. When he reached the proper door, he knocked, but was feeling too pent up and frustrated to actually wait for an answer before opening it. He stepped into the room, then came to an abrupt stop. The person on the bed was certainly not the one he expected.

There was a man laying there, just casually reading a book... he was dressed only in a loin cloth like Peadro wore, except his was emblazoned with the Lestrange crest. There were scars all over his exposed flesh, including several rather bad ones on his face, one looking like whatever had cut him had very nearly taken his eye as well.

"Um... where's Bellatrix?" Derik asked quickly, trying not to look thrown.

The man just looked him over silently for a moment before his eyes dropped back down to his book. "You must be Biddles." He said in a neutral tone.

Derik furrowed his brow. It wasn't until then that he noticed the silver chain trailing down from the side of his neck. He shifted to the side a bit and spotted a collar around the man's throat. Suddenly it clicked. "Jonathan?"

"What gave it away?" The man asked drolly.

Derik sighed a bit irritably. It was no surprise that Bellatrix's favorite little pet wouldn't much care for him. "So? Where's Bellatrix?"

"Away." Jonathan replied in a bored tone, still reading.

"Away where?" Derik asked impatiently.

"Do you really think she fills me in on such things? My mistress comes and goes as she pleases. It's not my place to question her. She got called away shortly after I arrived, so I wait."

"Well when will she be back?"

He gave a slight shrug, making his chain tinkle lightly, "Maybe in five minutes, maybe in five days. I don't know. I don't care. I'm patient."

Derik let out a frustrated growl. He really needed her particular services at the moment. He could go to Hogsmeade to see Rosmerta or probably just about any bar and pick up a loose woman or two... but shagging just wasn't what he needed right now.

He paused, turning back to Jonathan and looked him over consideringly. He took a deep breath and sighed it out. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, but he needed an outlet, and he needed it now. "Fine." He said, closing the door and pulling off his robe, tossing it on a chair. "You'll have to do then."

Jonathan's eyes darted up, "Excuse me?!?"

"I said you'll do. Get up."

Jonathan sat up, closing the book, "Don't be getting any funny ideas, mate. I'm hers, not yours."

"Perhaps, but that just means you might not enjoy it." Derik said, quickly stripping, "Sorry to have to break this to you, but I don't really give a shite if you enjoy it or not, so long as you do what you're told. I could force you, as I'm sure you're well aware, but I'd prefer if you just suck it up and follow orders." He said, down to nothing but his skivvies by that point. Jonathan got up, eyeing Derik warily as he went over to the closet and opened it, pulling out a small barrel that was almost full of long bamboo staves and dragging it over to the middle of the room.

"My mistress may like letting you order her about for some bizarre reason," Jonathan started heatedly, "But you don't own me! I'm not some bloody pushover. I'm a slave only to those I _want_ to be a slave to!"

Derik came over, dropping a couple of whips on the bed, then walked up to within inches of Jonathan, the man's extra four inches of height not daunting him in the slightest. He reached up, unfastening the chain attached to his collar. "Here's the deal... my head's in a really bad place right now, and if I don't get some kind of relief soon... well I'm not sure what will happen, but I doubt you'll want to be around when it does." He said, tossing aside the chain and picking up a wicked cat-of-nine-tails, "Now I'm a simple man... I only have two real requirements: sex and pain... and I'm hardly in the mood for sex at the moment, and you're just about the last one I'd be interested in having that with anyway. So... are you going to shut the bloody Hell up and give me what I need or not?" He asked, shoving the whip into Jonathan's hand.

Jonathan watched in surprise as Derik then went over, kneeling down on the floor and waiting impatiently. A smirk slipped across his scarred face as he tossed the book onto the bed. "You know, if you would have just mentioned that you wanted me to beat on the miserable bastard that's been banging my mistress, you would have saved yourself a whole lot of time..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik felt like his mind was drifting. The pain of the staff hitting his back washed the emotional pain from his mind until he felt like he was floating along blissfully. Jonathan was just as talented at inflicting pain as he'd expected him to be. The best slaves often made the best masters after all. It helped that Jonathan greatly disliked him of course. He could feel the man's anger and resentment from the moment he started. The floor around him was littered with nearly a dozen shattered bamboo staves. Not that Jonathan stuck entirely to the bamboo, but it was awfully satisfying to work with. Other than that, Derik had obviously guessed his favorite 'tool' well... he used the cat-of-nine-tail more than anything else. He wasn't sure how long they'd been at this, but it had obviously been quite some time. Derik was starting to get numb though, having to close his eyes just to feel it properly. Jonathan was starting to slow as well... he wasn't sure if that was tiredness or if Jonathan had simply finished venting on him.

Derik let out a little gasp as the bamboo Jonathan was hitting him with broke upon impact, the sharp edge slicing through the skin along his ribcage. He felt hot blood trickling from the wound almost immediately.

Jonathan stopped and sighed. Derik heard him walk away, but he just waited. After a moment he returned and Derik sensed him kneeling down beside him. He started feeling a bit nervous. Jonathan hadn't gotten this close to him before. He felt something touch his side gently and jerked away, scrambling back rather awkwardly, his eyes springing open.

Jonathan was looking at him in surprise, holding a cloth that had a bright spot of blood on it. "I was just mopping you up a bit. You're bleeding all over the place!"

"We're done. Go back to your book." Derik said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

Jonathan followed his nervous glance, noting a tenting to his loin cloth. He gave a little amused snort. "That's from _beating_ on you, not from _you_. Don't flatter yourself."

Derik flushed brightly, trying to move away a bit more, though his muscles weren't cooperating very well after such an extensive beating. He got to the chair he'd left his clothes on and pulled them down where he could reach them more easily. He pulled out his wand, quickly mending the wound on his side, then cast generalized healing and cleansing spells on himself. It took quite a number of them. Jonathan was very thorough, but luckily he'd been nice enough to keep away from his face, so with his clothes on the bruising he could already feel covering a goodly portion of his body should be easy to hide until it had time to heal up.

"You should rest. My Mistress has some cream I could rub on you to help keep your muscles from stiffening up as well if you'd like. Come on over to the bed and lie down." Jonathan suggested, coming over and kneeling beside him, offering him a hand.

Derik just shifted back, his wand clutched rather tightly in his hand. "No thanks. I should be getting back."

Jonathan sighed, "Come along!" He said, reaching out to take Derik's arm, "You won't make it ten..." He broke off, releasing Derik's arm immediately as he spotted the wand pointed purposefully in his direction. He sighed deeply, settling down cross-legged on the floor. "Someone really did a job on you, didn't they?" He asked softly.

"I don't know what you mean. I have to get going." Derik said tightly, pulling on his shirt, then flicking his wand, casting the blood banishing spell. The spot where he'd been and about a four foot radius around it momentarily lit up almost too bright to look at.

Jonathan tossed aside the cloth he'd been holding as it flared brilliantly, but couldn't escape the little flickers of light that played all over the front of him before the spell faded. "I hate that bloody spell." He muttered. Then he looked up once more. "So... was it your father? A 'funny uncle'? Teacher? Neighbor?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Derik muttered irritably, pulling himself to his feet. He started getting dressed properly, but it was inordinately difficult.

"I'm talking about who molested you." Jonathan replied evenly.

"What makes you think someone molested me?" Derik countered, fastening up his trousers.

Jonathan shrugged. "I've seen it before. My last master was molested as a kid. Really fucked him up. He tried to snuff himself a couple of times when he was a teen... still has scars. He was nearly thirty before he finally came to grips with it. I think it's harder when you're gay."

"I'm not gay!" Derik snapped immediately.

Jonathan just smiled softly, "I was talking about _him_. _He_ was gay. Unfortunately, seeing as it was a man who molested him, he fought against his sexuality once he hit puberty, thought the man had fucked him up and he was just ruined for life and all that... Went through a stage of banging women left and right, but he didn't like it and had all of this anger and... I don't know. You'd have to ask his shrink what was going on in his loaf. I just think it would have been easier if he was straight... he wouldn't have felt attracted to men and thought it was wrong because of what had happened to him. That sick fuck didn't _make_ him gay. That's just the way he was. He was never happy until he accepted that."

Derik eyed him silently for a moment. "So... did someone molest you?"

"Me? Na." Jonathan said with a smirk, "I'm just fucked in the head. I had a right nice, very proper upbringing. Catholic boarding school and the whole bit. Of course I was their worst student... because there was nothing I loved more than having those nuns giving me a good hard paddling! Of course they gave me the boot eventually. I wrote something particularly scandalous on the chalk board one day. The nun running the class was so mad she took down my trousers and spanked me right in front of the whole class... unfortunately, she took a bit too long and I came all down the side of her desk. I still think about that sometimes when I'm having a wank."

Derik actually gave a little amused breath.

"So... tell me... have you ever had a _consensual_ encounter with a male?"

Derik blinked, taken aback by the suddenness and unexpectedness of the question. His face clouded. "I never said I had _any_ kind of 'encounter' with a male!" He said defensively.

"You didn't outright deny it, and given your reactions and defensiveness, I take that as answer enough. I'm not judging you! There's nothing wrong with what happened to you. Well, obviously there _is_ something _terribly_ wrong with it, but not as far as _you_. You did nothing wrong and I'm sure you never asked to be raped. I'm just suggesting that perhaps you still have issues over what happened... and maybe you need to explore your sexuality a bit more and accept the idea that you might have wants and desires that you feel are wrong, but maybe they aren't really wrong... does that make any sense?"

"None. If you're trying to con your way into my trousers, you can just forget it! I only like women! I _love_ them in fact!" Derik growled defensively.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in anything of the sort. I'm straight."

"I thought you said you had a 'master'?" Derik asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Ya. I did, and yes, he was gay. The master-slave relationship doesn't _have_ to be sexual. I was with him because he was an exceedingly talented master. Ok, yes, he did shag me on a couple of occasions when he got too carried away with a scene, and I didn't mind it too much... but I wasn't attracted to him. I'm attracted to women, but unfortunately, few of them are quite strong and sadistic enough to fulfil my desires. As I'm sure you've already noted, my _current_ mistress is a rather phenomenal exception to that rule, thus why I give myself completely to her and am quite content being her possession. I'll stay her obedient slave until the day I die if she'll let me. Of course, I wouldn't mind beating the shite out of you every once in a while if you'd like and she'll allow." he added with a smile.

Derik let out a little, half amused snort, picking up his robe and trying to keep his arm from shaking.

Jonathan got up and took the robe, helping him get it on, then closed it up and picked a bit of bamboo off the front. "All I'm saying..." He said softly, "Is I can tell you have a lot of pent up anger and resentment over this and it's eating away at your insides. I'm no expert, but your sensitivity over the question of your sexual orientation tells me you've had thoughts and feelings for men that you try very hard to deny." He held up his hand when Derik started to retort angrily. "Don't. I'm just trying to help here. You've probably banged every girl you've gotten your hands on since you got your first erection just to prove you were straight, haven't you?"

Derik glared at him for a long moment, "Well then, _Doctor_ Jonathan, what would you recommend to banish such inclinations in the little fantasy scenario you've pulled out of your arse?" He asked sarcastically.

Jonathan gave him a little smile, not chafing in the slightest at his tone. "I'm afraid they're never going to go away, and you will never know peace of mind..." He paused long enough to make Derik scowl at him angrily, then went on, "Unless you first explore any inclinations you might have. Um, that the 'fictional patient' might have, that is. If you feel attracted to males, I think you need to give it a try."

"Give it a try?!?" Derik all but yelled.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic. All I'm suggesting is that you try to have at least one good, consensual encounter with a male that you are attracted to and see how it feels. If it doesn't feel right, then you've explored it and found it isn't your cup of tea. No more need to wonder and torture yourself over the possibility. If it feels right... well then it's right. Stop fighting and just embrace who you are. Take stock and be brutally honest with yourself. It's the only way you'll ever find peace. I mean what's wrong with being Bi? I know loads of people who are, and I've never thought any less of them for it. Hell, come Saturday night, they have twice the possibilities, now don't they? Nothing wrong with _that_."

Derik dropped his eyes, considering the words for a moment, then his head whipped around as the door opened.

Bellatrix came in, then came to an abrupt stop as she spotted them standing there. Jonathan immediately dropped to his knees and crawled over, nuzzling up to her cautiously, not sure how she was going to react. Derik followed her gaze as it shifted past him and blushed, realizing he hadn't finished fixing up the room yet. There was quite a mess on the floor. He quickly flicked his wand at the shattered bamboo and it sprang back together into staves, sailing into the barrel.

"I have to go." He muttered, hurrying past her, keeping his pace as sure and even as he could. He was very relieved when she didn't follow him. After a couple of twists and turns were between him and that room, he let out a little sigh of relief. Then of course he started wondering where exactly he was going. Heading back to Hogwarts to sit around with nothing to do but think wasn't appealing at all. Not to mention Oblique might try to talk to him... or worse yet, Snape! He wasn't sure how he was ever going to be able to look that man in the eye again. And Kevin... he couldn't even begin to think what he could possibly say to Kevin now.

He wasn't watching where he was going, so it came as a bit of a surprise when he recognized the door to the kitchen. Well, he'd arrived there through serendipity, so it would offend fate for him to refuse the solution, now wouldn't it? He pushed through the door and headed straight over towards the liquor cabinet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was tired, but as she lay there in her four poster she couldn't seem to make herself sleep. She gazed over at Diana. She'd left her resting on the spare pillow. She was getting really worried. She still hadn't 'said' anything. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she just wait? Should she take the book to Dumbledore? She still felt wretchedly guilty that this had happened to Diana while she was in her care. Still... Diana had told her to leave her... and told her to leave her on the bed. Had she known this would happen? Of course even entertaining that thought was to admit she thought psychic abilities were legitimate.

Well, who knows? Perhaps she'd just had a bad experience with the subject. Perhaps there were legitimate 'seers' out there. She supposed it was a bit presumptuous to judge them all based on Trelawney alone. Harry seemed to think she'd gotten a couple of things right, but from what Hermione had seen she was a total flimflam artist... and not a very good one either. Then again, to suppose such 'visions' could exist would be to admit the one the twins had given her might be correct! She certainly wasn't prepared to do that!

She blushed and quickly tried to think of something... _anything_ else as a very familiar mist drifted in under her hangings, coalescing into a particularly familiar winged figure beside her.

Freya solidified sitting cross-legged before the pillow on which Diana rested. He reached out, gingerly taking her. "What happened to her?" He asked in horrified dismay.

Hermione quickly snatched up her wand, casting a silencing spell on her hangings before replying. "I'm not sure. Someone got a hold of her while I was gone. I can't be positive what exactly happened. She hasn't spoken to me since I finished putting her back together. Can you tell if she's ok?"

Freya hugged the book to him, even wrapping his wings around himself like a protective cocoon. He closed his eyes for a long moment before giving a slight nod. "I think she'll be alright. Eventually anyway." He said softly, still holding her tightly.

"I'm really sorry." Hermione said softly, the pain in his expression making her guts twist.

"Nothing you could have done." He said softly. He sat there like that for another minute or two before his wings loosened and folded back into place and he opened his eyes. "I can't do much for her in this form. I believe she will be ok, but if she doesn't wake by tomorrow evening, take her to Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded, sitting up and gently taking Diana from him. "I'll make sure she's where no one else can get to her." She said, reaching down and fetching the backpack she'd left propped against her bedside table. She opened it and slipped Diana in. She made sure to lay her on one of the bags of clothing, though she doubted Diana would care or even notice if the surface she was on was soft. She set it back where it went, making sure the hanging were in place as she looked back over at the demon, who was now draped on the bed, looking a bit down.

"I meant to ask you... Ian and the babies... was that you?" Hermione asked, watching his expression as best she could in the semi-darkness.

Freya looked away.

"It was, wasn't it?" She asked, a little smile on her lips.

"I'd appreciate it if you just forgot about that." Freya said softly, still not looking towards her.

"Why?" She asked in surprise.

Freya sighed, his tail lashing a bit. "Because if you keep talking about it, one of the elders is going to get wind of it and take it upon themselves to give me 'the talk' and I really don't care to sit through that again, so please just put a cork in it, won't you?"

"What is 'the talk'?" Hermione asked, confused.

"That's when they talk at me for a couple of endless hours or so about why we don't do that kind of shite."

Hermione blinked. "But... but you saved lives! What's wrong with that? Why wouldn't you be allowed to?"

"Well... technically we're just 'strongly encouraged' not to. That translates roughly into nagged until we stop. Oh they let us get by with helping our favorite lovers now and then of course, but that's about it. Believe me, they have plenty of reasons for the restrictions... and they make sure to inform you of every single one of them in great detail!" Freya grumbled a bit petulantly.

"Reasons? Like what?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Doing that makes it dangerous for any of our kind that choose to visit the mortal world. Back when we used to do that sort of thing whenever we felt like it, the ability got too much notice. Witches and Wizards started capturing us and keeping us around like some demonic first aid kit. It's not exactly a pleasant existence! The practice was pretty popular for a while there. Doesn't happen as much nowadays. Your species is short lived and knowledge is lost generation to generation... they've only just started properly forgetting why the not insignificant effort required to capture one of us might be worth it."

Hermione was staring at him, her mouth slightly open. "They could do that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Most demons are catchable if the witch or wizard is strong enough and knows how to put that strength to the task. Don't bother asking how, because I'd never get out of my home plane again if any of them found out I had let _that_ slip! The knowledge is almost completely lost and we intend to keep it that way!"

"I wouldn't ask." Hermione said in a soft, earnest voice, "I can honestly say that that is one piece of information I wouldn't _want_ to possess."

Freya smiled at her softly, then leaned over, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Hermione shivered, quickly fighting off the memory of her little 'vision'.

She wasn't fast enough.

"Oh _really?_" Freya asked, a brilliant smile slipping over his lips as he looked at her.

Hermione went red. "It was nothing! It was just some figment of my imagination caused by..."

Freya's tail gave her ankle a gentle but sudden yank, making her fall back onto the bed. Before she knew what was happening she found his blue-green eyes gazing down into hers from mere inches away. "I've seen visions in the minds of others before. That one felt real. And I'm not just saying that because I would absolutely love doing that to you..." He said with a mischievous smirk, starting to nuzzle her lightly as his wings drifted down on top of them, his tail gently stroking her inner thigh.

"I... um... I don't really... um..." She said, trying desperately to get the words out, but when an Accubus was showing interest, it was nigh impossible to contradict him with any real force.

"You don't want me right now. I know. You must know by now that I would never force myself on you. Apparently you _will_ want me sometime in the future though... I'm very much looking forward to it. Don't worry, I'll be sure to stick to Gregory and women until then. I know you don't want a child yet."

Hermione quickly shook her head. No, she definitely didn't want a baby. Especially not by someone she couldn't even admit to having sex with. If they ever did that was. She had thought it so unlikely when she'd first seen it... but with him this close, his breath warm on her cheek, his lips brushing her skin feather light, his body seeming to exude so much more than mere warmth where it pressed up against her... she was finding she couldn't really dismiss the possibility out of hand at the moment.

"Until then... sleep well... and have beautiful dreams..." He whispered.

She felt him drifting away, but her eyes had drifted shut. Despite having been wide wake before, she felt deep, tranquil sleep overtaking her. A little smile slipped over her lips as familiar beetle black eyes appeared before her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik let out a little sigh when Lucius walked in. He had a decent amount of alcohol in him, but not nearly enough to face having to talk to anyone. He just gave the man a somewhat forced smile before knocking back his tumbler of firewhiskey as if it were little more than a shot.

"I heard you were here. Glad I caught you before you left." Lucius said, taking a seat beside him. "I just heard about your new position. Sounds like it should be entertaining."

Derik sighed, but nodded. "Guess so."

"Problem?" Lucius asked, his brow furrowing at the less than enthusiastic response.

Derik just shook his head a bit. "Na. Not really. Not with the job at least." He looked over, noting Lucius' intent gaze. It was obvious he expected a bit more elaboration. "It's Oblique." he finally admitted, "See when I slipped in to fix up Snape, I ran into her... so she thought I was a _student_... and I kind of... well I came back later and nailed her... then today she found out I was to be a _teacher_ and now she's got her knickers in a twist, saying I lied to her and everything. I never actually _said_ I was a student, I just let her make some erroneous assumptions without correcting her." He said, having just enough presence of mind to stop there, not going on to how she had betrayed his trust.

"Women can be so obstinate!" Lucius said in a commiserating tone. "So... you and Oblique... last I heard, she was with Snape."

Derik gave a little snort. "Na. That's well over." Despite the slight alcohol haze that was already starting to seep over him, he quickly realized he'd better downplay the relationship before Bellatrix caught wind of it. He might be pissed off at Oblique (which appeared to be mutual at the moment actually), but he'd rather not see her ripped to pieces by Bellatrix. "Still, she's the best bit of tail around that place... Most of the other women around there are either far too old for even my tastes or real boilers." He sighed and shook his head, "I don't know how I'm going to deal with all of those tasty teenaged bits of fluff without a good outlet. I can't be going into Hogsmeade every night looking for a bit of spare... and I certainly can't come here on a regular basis without raising some suspicions!"

Lucius chuckled and clapped him on the back.

Derik tried hard not to flinch, but was obviously less than completely successful.

"You alright?" Lucius asked.

"Fine. Just a bit tired. I should probably head back while I still can." Derik said, rising. One of his abused leg muscles cramped and he stumbled slightly. He tried to cover for the lapse, but he knew Lucius had seen, though he thankfully didn't question him about it.

"Oh, don't run off yet! Come along," Lucius said with a kindly smile. "There's something I've been wanting to show you."

"Very well, but only if it won't take too long." Derik said with a little smile. He couldn't tell exactly what Lucius had in mind, but he could feel the man's anticipation and it peaked his curiosity.

Lucius led him out and down the hall. They hadn't gone very far when he pulled him around before a door. "Go ahead." Lucius said, motioning towards the door. "Open it."

Derik reached out, turning the knob, then pushed the door open. He looked around, wide eyed as Lucius led him through into the room beyond. It was a rather large room, very tastefully decorated with obviously rare and expensive pieces of furniture. There was a huge fireplace with a very ornate black marble mantle, comfortable chairs and a couch arranged around it, a desk, several bookcases filled with books... but what drew his attention immediately was the large, four poster bed to one side.

Derik's cheeks burned and he felt suddenly very odd inside... like there was something fluttering madly in his stomach, trying to win its way free.

"Just think of it as a thank you for that little favor you did me. There is a shortage of space, I'm afraid, so I could only afford to spare the one room, but I picked one large enough so that I could incorporated the common room and the sleeping quarters as well. It's a far sight better than I've given those louts you work with, believe me! There's no windows, but then this place doesn't really come with windows, as I've no doubt you noted from the exterior. You will also observe that I used an uniform style for the entire room. I thought you'd appreciate that fact."

Derik felt a complete idiot. He'd thought... When he'd seen the bed... but then of course Lucius wouldn't have been trying to... He gave a mental sigh and dismissed the ridiculous idea. He was just glad he hadn't said anything aloud and made a fool of himself. Perhaps the liquor was getting to him more than he'd thought.

"Something wrong?" Lucius said when he didn't respond right away.

"No. It's lovely. Really. Not sure how much I'm going to get to use it since I don't exactly hang about here very often, but it's nice to know I have some place to sleep even if Bellatrix gets in a huff." Derik said, putting on a grin.

"That is, unfortunately, quite possible with her. She's a bit... how should I say... temperamental?"

Derik chuckled. "I got that much." He said. There was a little silence after that which he filled by looking around more. It was a bit of an uncomfortable silence, but probably only for him. "So..." He said finally to break it up a bit, "What are the chances of finding another drink around here?"

"Very good, as a matter of fact." Lucius said, indicating a dark wooden cabinet along the wall.

Derik went over and opened it up and it turned out to be a rather well stocked little bar. He grinned, pulling out a bottle of particularly fine (and strong!) liquor and looking it over. "Nice. Care to wet your whistle?" He asked, looking back over his shoulder at Lucius.

"Thought you'd never ask." Lucius said, coming over and pulling out two of the cut crystal tumblers and setting them on the bit of counter space the cabinet provided.

Derik opened the bottle and poured them each a very generous drink. The smell of it alone was heaven. He handed Lucius one, then took the other, taking a good swallow. He let out a little moan of pleasure as it slid down his throat. It was robust, yet very smooth going down.

"Like it?" Lucius asked, taking a sip of his own.

"It's brilliant!" Derik purred, closing his eyes contentedly as he took another drink. He drank it in small, blissful swallows until the whole glass was gone. Lucius was smirking at him when he opened his eyes again.

"Careful. This kind has a way of sneaking up on you." He warned.

"Don't worry, I hadn't even quite finished off that bottle of firewhiskey, so I'm nowhere near my limit yet." Derik assured him. He grabbed up the bottle, walking over to the couch as he poured another glass.

Lucius followed him over, taking a seat beside him as Derik set the bottle on the coffee table before him and settled back, testing out the comfort of the furnishings. "Nice." He muttered appreciatively. It was soft, warm and overall the kind of couch that just made you want to curl up on it and take a nap.

"Thank you. I picked it out myself."

"So... how's the new wife treating you?"

"She is amazing. Perhaps a bit too amazing really. That's the drawback to having a young wife I suppose... I can hardly keep up with her! I've never encountered such an insatiable female! I've had to put Peadro to use just to get some sleep!"

Derik snickered. "I doubt he minds."

"No... he seems quite amenable." Lucius said, taking another conservative drink before going on. "In fact... he's started acting a bit differently towards me as well."

"Different how?"

"Well... after the first time I had him give her a go, he kissed me. He actually _kissed_ me, and it was a rather brilliant kiss at that, I must say. I've never asked him, nor expected him to kiss me. In fact, I think that's the first time it's ever happened, and I've had him a _very_ long time."

"I guess he appreciated being included." Derik offered.

"I suppose." Lucius conceded. "But then after that, he just went down on me without even being asked... and I'd have to say it was about the best job of it he's ever done. It felt like he actually _wanted_ to do it."

Derik found himself fighting off mental speculations about what kind of expression Lucius might wear at the height of passion. He started wondering if the little rush he'd felt upon seeing that bed had really been apprehension... He felt his cheeks go dark again as he suddenly fully and truly realized why he felt like hanging about with Lucius even when the man had shown him in no uncertain terms that he was capable of truly horrific and disturbing things. It went far beyond Lucius' charm and a bit of sparkling conversation.

He was _attracted_ to Lucius!

Derik found himself avoiding looking at Lucius. He felt vaguely disgusted with himself, yet at the same time couldn't deny it. Jonathan's words kept echoing in his head. How did he really know he didn't like men if he'd never had a pleasurable encounter with one? Still... it was absolutely ridiculous to entertain such thoughts, especially about Lucius Malfoy!

He couldn't seem to stop his eyes from tracking back over to the man. His frame was relatively thin, but strong... his features aristocratic and just... well perfect. And those eyes... they were so strikingly pale. He'd always had a thing for eyes. He quickly pulled his gaze back away, polishing off another glass and pouring himself a fresh one to keep himself occupied.

Derik found himself lost in fancies again. He just couldn't seem to keep his mind away from them. They plagued him mercilessly as they sat there in silence. He found himself wondering what Lucius looked like under all of those fine clothes. He blushed brightly as he realized he was staring at Lucius again. He tried to take another drink to cover, but found he'd somehow polished off the contents of the glass once more.

"You look a mite flush. Catching up to you, is it?" Lucius asked with a little smirk as he draped his arm casually across the back of the couch.

Derik's cheeks burned a bit brighter. The gesture was obviously casual and without any underlying meaning whatsoever, but his currently quite overactive imagination kept trying to read more into it. "Guess so." Derik muttered, then cleared his throat, quickly changing the subject back to something more comfortable. "So, Natisha got you whipped into shape yet?"

Lucius gave a little snort. "Actually, though I greatly prefer the use of proper first names, I have decided to refer to her as Tish. Natisha is far too close to my last wife's name for my liking. As to her whipping me into shape... well she's certainly _trying_. Quite literally on a couple of occasions. I guess I should feel lucky she sticks to smaller things like riding crops. My skin tends to mark easily."

Derik refused to think about that overly much. "Ya, she's a strong willed one. She knows what she wants and she goes for it, no holds barred."

Lucius gave an amused nod, "We haven't even officially taken vows, legally speaking, but she's _already_ dictating to me. She insists on me being _faithful_. She's declared that I'm never to touch another witch again."

"Just witches?" Derik asked, then immediately gave himself a good hard mental kick. Why the bloody Hell had that question blurted out of his mouth? He tried very hard not to blush again as Lucius' eyes fixed on him.

"Just witches." Lucius confirmed, his voice having gained an odd tone... almost curious.

"Well that's good. I mean it would be a shame to have to give Peadro the boot right when he actually seemed to be starting to come around." Derik said, keeping his eyes on the fire.

"Indeed." Lucius said softly, then he turned his head to look at the fire as well. "Perhaps she knew that would be a losing battle. Stuck to what she might have actually been able to get me to agree to. She seems more than sharp enough to pick her battles carefully. A concession, even a small and limited one, is still a victory." He took a deep breath and sighed it out, "It's not like I partake in male companionship all that often. Still... a male knows best how to please another male... I mean how can a female fully comprehend what gives us pleasure? She's never had a hampton, so how can she truly understand and anticipate what it would feel like? A woman merely watches to see what appears to feel good to us... but a _man_ knows from experience what would feel even better. Besides, it's just so nice to not have to deal with incomprehensible females every once in a while, don't you think?"

Derik just gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Don't try to tell me you've never been with a man before." Lucius said. It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a command either... it was just spoken in a gentle voice.

"I may have gotten a bit friendly a time or two when I was seriously wasted." Derik admitted, his cheeks once more brilliant red, "But just... messing about really. I've never actually... you know... well, not... umm..." he muttered, trailing off, too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

"Not voluntarily? Yes... Jonathan told me."

Derik's eyes widened and darted over to him.

"Don't blame him. He really had no choice in the matter."

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" Derik asked in mild alarm.

"I doubt it hurt much. Just prodded around in his mind a bit. Bellatrix mentioned how she found you and I wanted to make sure he hadn't done anything worthy of punishment... but since I did, indeed, see you asking him to do what he did, I couldn't rightly punish him for it, now could I?"

Derik's eyes darted back away, fixing studiously on the fire once more. "I just wanted him to hurt me a bit. I wasn't looking for sex or anything."

"You like to be hurt?" Lucius asked after a moment. It was obvious he expected an honest answer, but his tone wasn't overly prying, just mildly curious.

"Sometimes." Derik admitted.

"Is that from the abuse Jonathan suspected you'd dealt with in childhood?"

Derik blushed a bit. "I didn't like what they did to me!" He snapped, then suddenly realized he'd all but admitted it was, in fact, true. It was blatantly obvious that lying about it having happened was useless at this point. Why hadn't he objected more when Jonathan started cottoning on? Lucius might not have taken the man's observations serious enough to even mention it if he had. He hadn't thought he was quite so transparent, but even the Muggle had spotted it. That was disquieting. "I just... _Glimmer_ was involved. I was on it for quite some time. It got so bad it nearly killed me in the end. It fucks up your perceptions. It's not that I wanted or enjoyed... _that_... but after such extensive abuse of the drug, sensations sometimes get a bit mixed up in my brain. I just get the irrational desire to feel pain sometimes. They tell me it's pretty normal in people who've survived that drug... though none have survived as much as I have. They told me if I ever touched it again, I would have no chance of surviving the withdrawal a second time. I have to admit... sometimes when my life gets particularly fucked up, that knowledge is all that keeps me from using again."

Lucius sighed sadly, reaching up and stroking Derik's cheek. "Addictions are hard to control... I know... well, I've never been addicted to a _drug_, but we all have our own little addictions. Some just hide them a bit better. If you ever feel the need again, I would be more than happy to assist you in any way you desire. I'd hate to see you have to stoop to letting a _Muggle_ lay his hands on you again."

Derik sighed, slumping his head back against the couch a bit. "Don't underestimate the value of Muggles. They have many uses."

"Perhaps." Lucius conceded, "But they are hardly worthy of you. You're young, intelligent and devilishly powerful... not to mention one of the handsomest men I've ever laid eyes on. You deserve so much better..."

Derik noticed that Lucius had not removed his hand yet... it had just moved over a bit and he'd started gently stroking the side of Derik's neck with his index finger. He felt that odd little fluttering sensation start back up in the pit of his stomach when Lucius shifted slowly closer, watching Derik intently. When Derik made no kind of objection, Lucius closed the last little bit of distance, kissing him.

Derik's eyes fluttered shut. It wasn't too bad. He gave a mental sigh. That was a lie. It was _amazing_. He didn't even notice Lucius taking the glass from his hand and setting it aside. He then settled against Derik a bit. Derik just let him. His breathing increased a bit when Lucius slipped his hand into Derik's robe, but the tongue that slipped into his mouth distracted him quite thoroughly. He didn't even flinch when the hand wandered down to his trousers.

Lucius pulled back. Derik found himself following a bit before stopping himself, opening his eyes.

"Forgive me." Lucius said softly. "I must have misread your desires."

Derik looked down as Lucius' hand slipped away from his trousers. "Oh..." He said, blushing a bit, realizing what must have made Lucius stop. "Um... don't take that personally... I've never gotten... um... _that way_ with a male before. It's not that I don't..." He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I just... I don't know. I can barely get it up if another man is even in the room. I think it's a bit of a mental block..." He said, trailing off and feeling mortified.

"Oh..." Lucius said, considering that for a moment. "Well, I suppose it makes no difference to me really. The only question is... do you want to go any further?"

Derik gave that some serious consideration. He probably shouldn't... but on the other hand, he couldn't go on like he was... constantly questioning his feelings and loathing himself for the thoughts he couldn't seem to block. Maybe Jonathan was right. Maybe he should just try it and deal with whatever it makes him feel once and for all. He shifted his eyes over, looking Lucius over. He had to admit he liked him... and Lucius was undeniably an attractive man.

"Just... don't hurt me." Derik said after a long moment, his voice nearly a whisper with his nervousness.

A smile spread over Lucius' lips. "I'll be the first to admit that being gentle in bed is not what I'm known for... but I _can_ be. I can be an exceedingly tender lover when I wish to be, just ask Peadro."

Derik closed his eyes, trying hard not to imagine Lucius with the boy. He was glad he _wasn't_ hard, because that thought probably would have counteracted the arousal quite noticeably. Still... he was suddenly filled with the desire to get this over with... and no matter how disturbing Lucius' other little 'activities' might be, he still felt an irrational attraction to him. "Just swear to me." He said softly.

Lucius brushed his cheek again. "I swear I won't hurt you, Derik. You have my solemn oath."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Merry Christmas everyone. I didn't know what to get you all and I didn't have a lot of money, so I just made you something (or wrote at any rate). Hope you like it. For those few who weren't fond of Derik... well if you couldn't tell yet, he's not going away any time soon. Sorry. Deal with it. I'm finding that having a character with quasi-psychic intuitions can be a very useful vehicle when I have to tie the story I'm writing in with the other part that comes _after_. There are certain things I couldn't figure out how I was going to link up, but I think Derik should bridge the gap nicely. Anyhow... I'll be moving in two weeks. Everyone wish me luck!


	46. Into the depths of Hell

(Just reposting so people can stop pointing out that same little boo boo! ;P )

A/N - Warning - this chapter contains adult matters of a Death Eater sort. I'm sure you picked that up from the title of the chapter, but I thought I'd mention it just in case... Well, there's some of the other kind of adult matters as well...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 46  
Into the depths of Hell

The party was in full swing by the time Blaise and Pansy returned to the Slytherin common room. Not surprising since they'd been secreted away for a good couple of hours. They'd 'gotten reacquainted' twice before Pansy found the packet of photos... and looking through those had led to a bit more reacquainting... They'd only gotten through perhaps a quarter of the photos before they'd decided to put them away and finish them some other time or they never would have made it to the party.

Draco wasn't around when they finally emerged, but Blaise hadn't expected him to be. He'd seen him making for his room looking completely bollocksed the minute they reached the dungeon. As Blaise made his way through the crowd they all greeted him warmly. He had gotten a number of hugs, a few rather lingering kisses and a tall glass of Goyle's special brew by the time he made it to the couch. He perched on the arm of the couch, sighing happily. Traveling was grand and all, but there was no place like home.

He glanced over and noted who was at the other end of the couch and his smile faded a bit. Theo was sitting there, looking like he really didn't want to be there. He looked better than he had when he glimpsed him through that hole in the wall Snape had made, but he still looked far too thin and his expression was keeping the others well at bay. He was just drinking a glass of what looked to be some of the hardest liquor they had, staring into space and giving off a definite 'go away' vibe. Shandra was watching him rather pensively from across the room, obviously wondering if she should try to get the drink from him, but was letting him be for the moment.

Pansy had given Blaise a brief overview of what had happened. It sucked, but he couldn't say it was entirely unexpected. Litty was just too hot tempered, stubborn and fickle for the transition into that deep of a relationship to be smooth. He saw a couple of the others shooting the occasional worried glance over at the boy, but they all appeared to be giving him his space. Well, looked like it was up to Blaise to do the intruding.

Blaise got up and went over, perching in the arm of the couch right beside Theo. "Hey! Miss me?" He asked merrily.

Theo's eyes drifted up to Blaise. "Welcome back." he muttered halfheartedly before letting his eyes drift back away and taking a deep swallow from his glass.

Pansy came over, sitting on the couch on the other side of Theo. She leaned up against him, resting her head against his shoulder. "Please cheer up, Theo." She said imploringly.

Theo said nothing, taking to staring down into his glass.

"If it's meant to be, she'll be back. If not, maybe it's best to make a clean break of it." Blaise said softly.

"She's not coming back." Theo said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Then move on!" Pansy urged. "I bet there are at least a dozen girls here who would all love to be with you!"

"I have nothing to offer them." He muttered in that same emotionless voice, taking another drink.

"Are you kidding?" Blaise asked incredulously, "You're smart, good looking, talented... hell, what girl _wouldn't_ want you?"

Seeing that Theo looked far from convinced, Pansy forged on. "He's right you know. I know a lot of girls who've had a fancy for you. It's rare to come across a boy who can be so loyal and devoted to one person. You're also the best kisser I've ever come across! A girl would have to be nutters not to want you!" She snuggled up a bit more, "Of course if you don't want to deal with another relationship right now and would prefer someone to just... get your mind off of things for a bit... well, my offer still stands!"

She paused, but Theo chose to remain silent once more. She glanced up and was surprised to find Blaise's eyes on her, not Theo.

"You would really prefer loyalty?" He asked in an oddly soft voice.

She blinked in surprise. "I didn't say it was... well _necessary_... it's just something that's... I don't know... nice to have?" She said, feeling a little disconcerted by his unreadable expression.

"Ah." Blaise said softly. "It's just... I mean the way your voice got when you were talking about having a boy who was devoted to _one person_. It just sounded like..." He trailed off.

Pansy straightened up a bit. "I never said there was anything wrong with the way you are, Blaise! I was talking about Theo!"

"Obviously." Blaise muttered. "I got that from the best kisser part." He glanced down at Theo who'd looked up at him by this point, "She's mentioned that you're the God of kissing three times. Well, actually this makes _four_ times."

Pansy let out a little frustrated breath. "We've discussed this already, Blaise! It wasn't a comparison! You're a lovely kisser!"

"I'm just no Theo." He replied with a slightly sarcastic smirk.

Pansy let out a little pained breath.

Theo stood suddenly. They looked up at him worriedly as he downed the last half of his glass in one go. When he was done, he set the empty glass on a coffee table and moved past Blaise. Blaise sighed and hung his head a bit, feeling daft and insensitive for letting his somewhat off-kilter emotions and slightly bruised ego get in the way of trying to help someone who obviously needed emotional support. Theo paused beside him. Blaise suddenly felt fingers twine in the back of his hair and his head was pulled back. Before he knew what was happening, lips locked onto his, giving him a mind-boggling kiss. By the time they released him several long moments later, they left him dizzy and panting slightly.

"Don't let something so stupid and unimportant come between you and the woman you love. If you do, you will never forgive yourself." Theo whispered, "Promise me you will never argue over me again."

"How could I argue over a fact?" Blaise panted, a slightly silly grin slipping over his lips.

Theo released him and strode off, heading back towards his room. Shandra quickly hurried after him, giving Blaise a puzzled glance on the way past.

Blaise slid down onto his back on the couch, his head coming to rest on Pansy's lap.

Pansy smiled down at him. "Well?"

"Check my trousers." Blaise giggled, "I think I just came!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snape's stride was still stiff with irritation as he finally entered his private quarters. It was the middle of the night already. He'd had to sit through dinner, unload all of the supplies they'd gathered and store them away, then he had to visit Dumbledore and tell him all about his trip (though that was highly edited of course!).

He tossed his travel bag into a chair, then paused, spotting something out of place. On the little side table closest to the fireplace lay a single, folded piece of parchment. He knew he hadn't left it there, but his wards had been in place! Surely a house elf wouldn't have left something behind! He carefully scanned the room with his eyes. There was a small, dark brown cushion on the chair beside it that was shifted a bit differently as if someone had sat in the chair it resided on, but otherwise everything looked precisely the same as when he'd left it.

He crossed to the table, picking up the parchment and opening it, then sighed in irritation. It was from David Freedman! He'd entirely forgotten this last weekend was when they had scheduled to meet! Their meeting time did occasionally vary month to month, but he always looked forward to it and had never before missed such a visit. That explained the wards being intact of course. David hadn't needed to get through them, because Snape had long ago taught him a special incantation to open up a floo link directly to his fireplace. Other than Dumbledore, David was the only other person who knew it in fact. The letter merely said apparently they'd missed each other and asked him to owl him when he was available. He knew the man probably wasn't angry about it, but that didn't excuse the rudeness!

He mentally chastised himself for the oversight as he quickly located a quill and parchment and wrote a quick reply, then he went over to the mantle, tugging on the thin black velvet rope that hung beside it. In seconds a house elf appeared with a little pop.

"You is needing something, Professor Snape sir?" It squeaked.

Snape found it vaguely amusing that being faced with an _obedient_ house elf felt so odd after less than a week with Winston. "I have a note for David Freedman."

"Is you wanting me to owl it for you?" It offered helpfully.

"Actually I'd like it there as soon as possible. You've been there before, have you not?" He asked, eyeing the elf. It looked like the one he'd used before, but he couldn't be absolutely sure, especially since quite a number of the castle's many elves were related.

It quickly nodded its head.

"He has been kept waiting most of the week for this reply. It would take an owl at least a day to get it to him, but you should be able to get it there in rather short order, so I would like this hand delivered. He keeps odd hours, so might well be up still, but if not, deliver it to one of his house elves with instructions to give it to him when he wakes."

"Yes, sir!" The elf said, accepting the parchment, then popping back away promptly.

He didn't usually like to use the school's elves for such personal errands, but he really couldn't delay the response any longer in good conscience. He still couldn't believe he'd forgotten like that! Amongst his peers, David had always been the closest thing to a real friend he had.

Well, he'd done what he could to put that to rights. It was time to focus on the present... which brought to mind something else he'd nearly forgotten all about. He opened his robe a bit, cautiously peering into his large inside pocket. It was hard to believe that even a single moment had passed without him thinking about the potentially lethal creature that was nestled there! Still, he'd been rather distracted, what with the turmoil of fitting himself back into Hogwarts... and the idea of having to be around _Biddles_ on a regular basis... he really didn't want to dwell on that right now.

For such a dangerous creature, it was almost cute when cuddled up there in the bottom of his pocket fast asleep. He went over to one of his cupboards and opened it, selecting a jar with some strong herbs in it and removing a number of good sprigs, then made his way into the bedroom. He took off his robe carefully. He knew there wasn't much chance he'd hurt the creature physically, but he didn't want to wake it. Even if that antidote worked for it, it was probably still in need of some rest. He carefully arranged the robe on a chair. There was an odd lump in it, obviously from one of the few regular pockets (as the magical one left no impression in the cloth no matter what they contained). He pulled out the thin envelope Trent had given him and set it aside, then finished arranging the robe so the pocket containing the demon opened up on top like a little nest, then placed the sprigs beside it for it to eat should it wake. He wasn't sure if it would be hungry, but considering what they ate, leaving a hungry one around while he was sleeping probably wasn't the wisest of moves. Not that having it anywhere near the castle, hungry or not, was a wise move, but...

It stirred and sniffed a bit, then reached out blindly, finding and pulling over one of the sprigs. It latched on to the end of it, sucking on it halfheartedly, but quickly drifted back off, the end of the sprig still in its mouth. Snape couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight.

As he gazed at it, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd gone completely barking, bringing such a thing into his room, but then sighed and gave up trying to puzzle out his motivations for such an insane act. He shook his head ruefully, then glanced at the envelope. He had to admit he was curious as to what the boy would give him.

He went over and took a seat on the side of the bed and opened it up. Photos. Why hadn't he guessed? He started flipping through them. They were quite nice actually. There was at least one individual shot of each of them as well as pictures with several of them together. A little smile slipped across his lips as he found one of Draco and Hermione in his greenhouse. Draco was actually smiling a bit and Hermione was obviously laughing as she was giving Draco's shoulder a playful shove. They really had both opened up quite a bit on the trip. He was really going to miss that openness, having no doubt it would vanish quite completely now that they were back at Hogwarts.

He flipped to the next photo and his smile faded some. It was a picture of him and Hermione. It was in the greenhouse and he was standing rather close behind her, reaching around her to correct the angle at which she was cutting a tuber. She was half turned, looking up at him with a smile on her face. The look in her eyes was unmistakably affectionate, but he wasn't sure if that would be readily apparent to someone who wasn't as familiar with her as he was.

He picked up the photo, gazing at it for a long time. They were wrong for each other. It wasn't meant to be. So why did seeing her make him ache so inside?

He sighed deeply, opening the drawer in the bedside table and tossing the photos inside, then kicked off his shoes, snuffed the candles with a flick of his wand and flopped back on his bed, not bothering to undress. He stared up into the void of his pitch black room, folding his hands over his stomach and losing himself in contemplation.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik just lay there, watching the last few flickers of flame still burning in the nearly exhausted fire. He didn't really need the fire though... Lucius was spooned up against his back, a light blanket covering them and keeping him pleasantly warm. The warmth of Lucius' breath caressed the back of his neck in slow, deep waves. He knew he should really sleep as well, but he couldn't seem to shut his brain down enough to accomplish the task. The liquor he'd consumed had all but worked its way out of his system already... which was irritating, because he could really use the blurring of reality it provided.

He couldn't refute that he'd enjoyed what Lucius had done to him, and true to his word, Lucius hadn't hurt him. Well, it had been a bit uncomfortable at times, but that was more from the aching of his abused muscles than anything Lucius had done. He'd started to stiffen up a bit from the beating and knew he should really get back to Hogwarts and get some potions down if he was going to be worth anything tomorrow... or... probably today actually. Lucius probably had plenty of such potions around here, but Derik didn't know if he was ready to just go tossing back potions Lucius gave him on blind faith. He liked him, but he didn't really _trust_ him, despite what he'd just let him do. He couldn't bring himself to regret what had happened... but he got an unreasoning feeling he would regret it later. He tried to brush that off as simply nervousness or guilt over having let himself be with a man... but deep down, he was pretty sure that wasn't all it was.

Well, one thing was sure... he wasn't going to be able to think properly with Lucius nestled up against him. He took Lucius' hand, lifting it and trying to very gently slip out of his embrace. Lucius stirred slightly, then pulled him a bit closer.

"Where are you going?" Lucius murmured.

"I should really get back to Hogwarts."

Lucius sighed, "Can't you go back in the morning? You should sleep."

"I don't sleep much. Besides, I've got classes in the morning. I really need to go while I still have some hope of slipping back in unnoticed. I really don't want to have to explain where I've been all night."

Lucius sighed, withdrawing his arm. "I see." He said softly.

Derik shifted around to face him, looking at him in the near darkness. "It has nothing to do with what happened. Nothing to do with you."

Lucius propped his head up with his hand. "I shagged you three times and I know full well you never once finished. Hell, you never even got half a stock."

"That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. I told you about that." Derik said, blushing.

"Yes, well I thought the issue would eventually resolve itself if it truly was pleasurable for you."

Derik sighed, "I had no real expectation that it would. It's ok though. It was wonderful, truly. It was exactly what I wanted from you. I just have to go now." He said, giving him a kiss before rolling away and carefully sitting up on the side of the bed.

Lucius glanced at the antique clock on the mantel and sighed, "I suppose I should get going before too much longer as well. I was due in the dungeons a good twenty minutes or so ago. Those men aren't exactly patient." He fell silent after that, just watching Derik as he got dressed.

Derik chose to let the silence go unbroken for a bit, not really wanting to know what Lucius was supposed to be doing in the dungeons. When he was done, he looked back over at Lucius a bit uncertainly.

"Any regretes?" Lucius asked softly.

Derik looked him over, his eyes slowly drifting down what was exposed of his naked body. He reached down, checking the front of his trousers, then sighed. "Just one..." He said a bit ruefully.

A little smile slipped over Lucius' lips as he watched him leave.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tish pulled her sleeve from Peadro's grasp as he once more tugged on it to gain her attention. "What the bloody Hell do you want?" She growled testily.

He just pointed back the way they'd come emphatically.

"I'm getting sick and tired of playing bloody charades! Why don't you just take the bloody collar off and tell me!" She sighed, folding her arms over her chest.

He blinked, then reached up, brushing his fingers over the collar and shaking his head. She rolled her eyes and reached over, impatiently grabbing the collar. It unclipped automatically as if held together by no more than magnets, slipping right off with little effort. Peadro grabbed after it, looking alarmed, but she kept it out of his reach and he desisted after a moment.

"Now out with it!" She grumbled, shoving the collar away in the pocket of her robe.

Peadro looked a bit stunned still. After a moment he looked both ways down the corridor, then leaned forward. "I'm not sposed to talk." He whispered very quietly.

"Why not? Did you backtalk him or what?"

Peadro quickly and emphatically shook his head. Then said, still whisper soft, "He doesn't like my voice."

"Oh. Well, he's not here now, is he? So spit it out. If you're going to try to keep me from going where I please, I expect an explanation! And speak up for Merlin's sake!"

"We're supposed to stay in the room." Peadro said, his voice not rising much.

"He didn't say I had to!"

"He didn't say you could leave. That means you must stay." Peadro said reasonably.

She let out an irritable huff. "I'm tired of being stuffed up in that room! If he can stay out gallivanting around Merlin knows where all bloody night I think I have the right to do a little exploring! Besides, this place is practically half mine! The wedding is just a formality really."

"It's dangerous!" Peadro said, his voice nearly reaching a normal speaking volume in his vehemence. He took her hand, once again trying to lead her back to the room.

Tish pulled her hand out of his grasp. "I never asked you to come in the first place! Go back if you like! _I'm_ exploring!"

He let out a little whimpering sound, but followed her doggedly.

"I wonder where Lucius is?" She asked musingly after a few minutes of hallway after same boring hallway.

"Dungeon most likely." Peadro whispered in an emotionally devoid voice.

She looked over at him in surprise. "Why would he be in a dungeon?"

He glanced over at her for a long moment. "They ran out of spare people, so I heard one of the other men say they would be bringing in a fresh batch tonight. They should be here by now. He always likes to get first pick."

"Spare people for what?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

"Slaves. Other stuff." He muttered, staring at the floor intently, his voice barely audible.

She let out a little huff, "Well, if we're going to have new servants, why didn't he take me along to help pick them out?"

He looked at her, his eyes going wide. "You can't go in the dungeon!"

She stopped, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him, "I think you had best start remembering your place, little boy! You're a servant! You do as you're told, and you definitely don't tell me what I can and can't do!"

He flinched back a bit, dropping his eyes.

"Take me there!" She said imperiously.

He looked up at her, his eyes a bit watery. "Please don't go down there." He whispered imploringly.

"Now!" She snapped.

He flinched again and dropped his head. After a long moment of her glaring at him impatiently, he slowly turned and started leading her.

Tish started doubting the wisdom of her command shortly after he started leading her down a small, dark set of rough hewn stairs, but studiously kept her commanding air. Alright, it was really starting to stink and the place was getting steadily filthier the further down they went, but she wasn't about to wuss out! If she went and scampered back upstairs she would be doing exactly what he'd told her to do and she couldn't let him get away with that! He'd be telling her what to do all the time if she let him think he'd been right! Males were controlling prats, and she'd dealt with more than enough of them to know their ways.

She kept her eyes forward as they started down a narrow passage, not looking in the cells as they passed, feigning a complete lack of interest. The truth was, the low sounds of sobbing and misery coming from them made her fear seeing what they contained. She found if she didn't look, she could imagine it was merely an auditory effect to stir fear in those they would interrogate or the like. She couldn't help but pause when she saw the Malfoy crest beside one of the doors though. She stared at the crest for a long moment. She couldn't seem to help it as her eyes were drawn over to the small, barred window in the door. Peadro took her hand to try to stop her, but she pulled her hand from his grasp, moving forward so she could see into the dimly lit cell. There looked to be a large, filthy heap of cloth near the back wall of the cell that seemed to be shifting slightly. After a moment, she realized it was actually people. There had to be at least three or four of them huddled together for warmth against the damp coolness of the dungeon. She could hear one of them crying softly. She just stared, unable to pull her eyes from the little heap of misery.

She let out a gasp and flinched as there was movement right by the door. She found herself staring at the face of a girl. She looked to be no more than Tish's age, though that's where the similarities ended. Her hair hung in dark, unwashed clumps that were so filthy she couldn't even tell what color it was. Her skin was unnaturally pale, her face gaunt and haunted looking. There was no hope left in those wide green eyes that stared back at her... just fear and deepest despair.

A thin, dirty arm darted out from between the bars and grabbed the front of her robe before Tish could even think to dodge. She let out a frightened squeak as she was yanked up to the door, then found herself face to face with the girl. "Kill me!" The girl begged in a dry, raspy voice. "Please... for the love of God, I beg you! Make it stop! Just make it end!" She gasped, her eyes wild and slightly unhinged, her voice full of desperation.

Tish jerked back against the grip, but the girl's hold was firm. Suddenly a hand reached out, gently grasping the thin hand that held her. The desperate grasp eased and released her as Peadro gently pushed Tish back a bit, moving up to the window.

The girl's eyes filled with tears as Peadro reached through the bars, gently caressing her dirty cheek. She pressed against his touch, her eyes closing as an almost rapturous expression crossed her tortured face. He moved closer still, shifting her face forward and kissed her as best he could between the bars. She kissed him back hungrily, then rested her forehead against the bars, gently caressing his face in a very familiar way.

Peadro tensed as he heard the sound of a door down the passage. She sighed sadly, kissing his hand, then withdrawing her hand and shifting away from the door. Tish stared at Peadro as he shifted away from the door. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears and his whole carriage spoke of a core deep sadness. She couldn't help but look through the window once more as he moved away from the door. The girl was walking slowly away, her frail body hidden by a filthy, formless dress that shrouded her. She walked up to one of the back corners of the cell and stopped, then rested her head against the cold stone, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs of misery.

Tish looked over, seeing Peadro had started along his way again. She hurried after him, not wanting to be left alone in this nightmarish place. He was moving slowly, so it only took her a moment to fall into step beside him. She took his arm without even realising it, still rather shaken.

"You knew her?" She asked after a long moment, keeping her voice very soft so it wouldn't carry.

He nodded, his eyes downcast. "I've known them all." He whispered in an aching voice.

"Them all?" She asked, looking over at him.

He gave another nod. "All of the ones he has called his." He said, not needing to spell out whom he was talking about. "Usually I spend most of my nights in that cell. He's been keeping me with him more of late."

"How could he make you stay in there?" She asked, horrified.

He looked over at her with sad eyes. "I _want_ to stay in there."

"Why?" She asked uncomprehendingly. That was the very last place she'd ever want to be!

"For them." He said, nodding back towards the cell. "I'm all they have. The only bit of comfort afforded to them here in this Hell. I try to make their time here a bit more bearable. Usually they only last days... maybe weeks... that lot has been here far longer. That girl you met... he's had her about six months. That's an _eternity_ here. I wish he would just kill them."

"You want them to be killed?" She asked, aghast.

"Of course. There could be no kinder fate for them by this point. It would bring them peace at long last. They've all begged me to give them that peace... but I can't. He saw how much their pain tortured me. Even if I had it within me to end their lives, he used a spell to make sure I never could. He doesn't put me in there to give them comfort or because he's bored with me and wants some time without me. He does it so I come to care about them and lose them over and over again. He does it to try to destroy my compassion. He says it's a weakness he has to break me of. Says he does it to help make me stronger." he said, looking up at her seriously. "There are many things far worse than death. You stay here long enough and you will discover them all."

She could find no response for that. She couldn't believe that Lucius would really do something so blatantly sadistic. Sure he liked it rough in bed and perhaps some of the women he slept with hadn't been exactly interested in the prospect to begin with, but as good as he was she couldn't imagine they didn't come to like it by the time he was finished. After all, he was gorgeous and powerful and she couldn't imagine not wanting him. Still... she didn't know how to explain that girl, or the other miserable creatures huddled on the floor in that cell. Had they done something to earn his wrath? Had they betrayed him or the Dark Lord? Surely there must be a very good reason why he made them suffer.

She looked over as Peadro slowed, then looked forward. The passage opened up just ahead. She could hear the sounds of many frightened people and the occasional barked command that sounded to come from the Death Eater.

Peadro looked over at her and whispered, "You don't have to see this. Let me take you back to his room. Please!"

She schooled her expression, realizing she'd been clinging to him and resolutely released his arm. She glared at him defiantly and strode forward. Her husband wasn't a monster, and she wasn't going to let that manipulative little boy try to convince her he was!

She peeked around the corner, peering into a large, cavernous room. It was rather full of strange, medieval looking devices that she quickly decided she didn't want to dwell on the purpose for. Lucius wasn't too hard to spot, even in a crowd. His proud stature and most especially that aristocratically long mane of platinum blonde hair made him show up like a beacon. A little smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she watched her love standing there, shooting out orders like a true leader of men. The smile faded a bit as she glanced past him. There were over a dozen people huddled there, from the clothing obviously Muggles. They looked terrified, many of them already sporting visible cuts and bruises. She flinched as one of the Death Eaters belted one of them to the ground with the back of his hand. The man hadn't even appeared to do anything to warrant it.

"Line them up neat like now." Lucius drawled imperiously.

The other Death Eaters complied and in short order the Muggles were lined up. Lucius started at one end, strolling slowly down the line, then back up it once more, inspecting them much as he'd inspected Tish when she'd first arrived. On his second pass he paused about two-thirds the way along. There was a girl standing there who looked about thirteen or so. She looked so young and innocent, short curls of bright blond hair and a little powder blue babydoll dress. She was sobbing silently, trembling and clinging desperately to the boy beside her. He looked about seventeen, and from the similarities in their features, there was little doubt they were siblings. His hair was just as fair as hers, his features almost as delicate, lovely wide, liquid blue eyes hardened a bit with a fierce protectiveness and he held his sister to him. Despite the fear and apprehension in his stance and expression, he looked almost... well, angelic is about the only way Tish could think to describe him. She could easily imagine him sporting a pair of pristine white wings.

"Well... this one looks like she'll be entertaining..." Lucius said, reaching out to stroke his finger down the blond girl's cheek. The girl let out a little squeak of terror, jerking her head back and pressing her face to her brother's chest. The boy held her tighter, trying to shield her with his body as a Death Eater approached to procure Lucius' pick.

"Come off it, you little pipsqueak!" The Death Eater growled as he yanked on the girl's arm, but the boy wouldn't relent, still trying to shield her.

One of the other Death Eaters made an impatient sound and stepped up, jabbing the boy in the back with his wand. There was a flash of light and the boy let out strangled cry of agony, dropping to the ground as his muscles all just seemed to give out at once.

"Virgil!" The girl screamed as she was pulled away.

The boy struggled, reaching weakly after her, but it was obvious he was having a hard time regaining control of his body.

"Now let's see what we have..." Lucius said as the girl was brought before him. With a few effortless flicks of his wand, the girl's short dress fell to the dirty floor. She tried to cover herself, but the Death Eater behind her pulled her hands out of the way, holding them securely.

Tish felt a stab of betrayal as Lucius 'inspected' the girl, fondling her openly. She was so distracted by it she wasn't even paying attention to the girl's brother. Apparently the others weren't either...

Whatever happened went so fast the next thing she knew it was over. Lucius had the brother bent back over some kind of rack, a very sharp dagger at the boy's throat... and there was a little trickle of blood dripping from Lucius' lip. He glared at the boy dangerously as he reached up, feeling his lip. The cold fury in his eyes when he pulled his hand away and saw his own blood coloring his fingertips made Tish go cold inside.

"No filthy maggot of a Muggle has ever dared spill my blood!" He hissed in a voice so cold and full of hatred she didn't even recognize it as his.

"Just let her go!" The boy begged, "Do whatever you want to me... just let her go. She's just a little girl!" he said, his voice shuddering in his chest.

"You expect to be able to _negotiate?"_ Lucius asked, obviously floored by the boy's gall.

"I'll do whatever you want me to. Please!" he pleaded.

The little smile that slipped over Lucius' lips was far more terrifying than any anger he'd shown could have been. If Satan ever smiled, Tish was sure that this is exactly what it looked like. This was too surreal. This could not possibly be happening.

"Very well." Lucius purred. "I'll tell you how this is going to go: You, my dear, impertinent boy, are going to go over there. You will hold your precious baby sister down, and you will rape her. You won't be gentle about it either."

"You're insane!" The boy gasped.

"You're going to pound precious little sister until it ceases to amuse me." Lucius went on as if he hadn't heard, "And I guarantee you will remember every single moment of it for so long as you live."

"No!"

"And when I grow weary of that form of entertainment, you will hold her down while the rest of us have a go at her. Then, when we're all finished with her, you will beat her to death with your bare hands."

The boy was just shaking his head now, staring at Lucius with wide, incredulous eyes.

"Fear not. Once she's dead, we will deliver her back from whence she came, just as you requested. After that... well you will be free to leave as well if you so desire. Good luck explaining to your parents why you did what you did to your poor, innocent little sister..." He said with a falsely sympathetic voice. "Somehow I doubt you will be quite so eager to leave by that point..."

With that, Lucius eased back, tucking the dagger away and pulling the boy up by the front of his shirt, then turned, shoving him towards his sister. He then hopped up lightly on the rack and settled in casually as if about to take in a show. "Get the camera out, boys. Let's get some nice action photos. Maybe we can send a couple back with little sister so mummy and daddy can put them in the family album."

"You're all mad!" The boy gasped, looking around at the Death Eaters who were all chuckling and watching him expectantly as one readied an old fashioned camera. "I would never do any of that, and I don't care if you kill me for it! I love my sister! I'd rather die than hurt her!"

"That's so sweet..." Lucius purred sadistically, pulling out his wand, "Of course I don't really require your cooperation in the matter... _Imperio!"_

Virgil's beautiful blue eyes went unfocused. Tish clamped her hands over her mouth as the boy turned like a marionette. The Death Eater who had his sister tossed her in her brother's direction. The girl's wide, terrified eyes darted around as she hurried over towards Virgil. Tish wanted to call out to her, to warn her... but she felt frozen with disbelief. She felt strangely powerless as she watched Virgil grab his sister and toss her to the ground. She was rooted to the spot as he followed her down to the ground, her view of them thankfully blocked by the many devices between them. She couldn't shut out the sounds though... The girl's frightened screams... shrieks of pain... her calling her brother's name... begging him to stop...

"That's a good boy." Lucius chuckled merrily over the girls' sobs and struggling a moment later. "Fuck her harder. She's complaining too much. It's getting irritating."

The other Death Eaters were all watching, laughing boisterously and egging him on as the other Muggles cried and huddled back in horror against the wall. The Death Eaters' leering faces seemed like those of demons, lit up periodically by the strobe of the camera's flash bulb as the camera man circled, snapping off photos.

Tish turned and staggered away. There were tears streaming from her eyes, blurring her vision. She just pushed past Peadro as he reached for her. She stumbled forward, suddenly seized with a desperate need to get away from this place. She had to be free of this stench and these dark, terrible images that assailed her. None of it seemed real. That wasn't her Lucius. Sure Lucius was ruthless and a bit... _aggressive_ in the bedroom... but he was an aristocrat! A business man! Not what she'd seen. Not an inhuman monster!

Her stomach gave a wild lurch as she thought of Virgil and what he was being made to do to his own sister. She stumbled and fell to her knees, retching up the contents of her stomach. This was just some horrific nightmare! None of this was real!!! She retched again, but there was nothing left to bring up. She let out a sob as the stomach spasms finally subsided, trying to get to her feet. She was shaking as if she had palsy. She staggered a few steps, but the world was spinning around her as her mind tried desperately to deny what she'd seen, deny the stench and the filth that surrounded her. The pain and suffering of those faceless, moaning people behind those barred doors seemed to press in around her, and her throat seized up. The world lurched around her and she stumbled and fell to the filthy stone floor. She just lay sprawled there, sobbing weakly as the grimy world around her slowly spun into darkness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik slipped through the front entrance, quickly pushing the door back shut. He started down the hall, then came to a stop. "Shite." He muttered irritably, only just remembering that he'd never been shown to his room. What was he supposed to do now? Maybe if he went to the kitchens one of the house elves might still be around? Surely they would know where his room was.

"As a general rule..."

Derik started and spun, seeing McGonagall emerging from a shadowy hallway in a night robe, holding a candle in an ancient brass holder aloft.

"Faculty do not leave the grounds at night without informing anyone as to where they are going or when they should be expected back." She finished primly.

Derik sighed miserable. "It wasn't exactly a _planned_ trip. I'm really tired, and I'm not going to be worth shite tomorrow if I don't get some sleep. I also tend to be quite blunt when I'm in this state, so I strongly suggest we skip the small talk right now. Can you just tell me where my room is and put off playing the scandalized deputy headmistress until tomorrow please?"

She let out a little affronted huff at his brusque manner, but turned, heading up the stairs. "This way then." She said rather stiffly.

Derik followed her, trying not to make it apparent that keeping up with this woman who was well over three times his age was difficult for him at the moment. He barely stifled his sigh of relief when they were finally done with the stairs and she started down a hallway. In short order she stopped beside a door, turning back towards him and indicating it, but didn't step aside or turn to leave.

"The Ministry may have placed you here," She said seriously, "And we may not have had any say in that, but while you are here you are still expected to respect the rules and the chain of command. I must say, you are not getting off on a very good foot."

"When have I ever?" he asked with tired sarcasm.

She looked a bit taken aback by that. "A disrespectful attitude such as that may well have been tolerated while you were a student, but we expect a bit more of our teachers!"

"You know what? I'm too tired to chat you up right now." He grumbled impatiently, "I didn't chose this assignment either, but I'll do it. I'll teach these children, and believe me they _will_ learn. Just don't try to tell me how to do my job. No offense, but you're about the _last_ person I would chose as a role model for my 'teaching career'. And if you want respect so bad, why don't you try _giving_ a little every now and then? I'll be civil to you, but don't be expecting me go sucking up to you when no one else is around."

Her jaw dropped slightly, "I would expect a bit more from a Gryffindor!" She said indignantly.

"That is _exactly_ your problem... your expectations were always far too high. Higher than I could ever possibly live up to. I'm _well_ over trying to please you! From the moment you laid eyes on me you disliked me."

She opened her mouth to object, but he gave his head a shake, cutting her off, "It wasn't a question! Dumbledore told you about me, I know he did. You want to know if I could read you? The answer is: from the first moment I met you! It's no wonder Dumbledore trusts you... you're an open book! You couldn't hide anything from me if you tried. Even at eleven, your constant disapproval plagued me whenever I was anywhere near you! My father was a Slytherin and you could never understand how you got saddled with me. Everything I said and did that you felt was wrong seemed to prove that you were completely justified in thinking I was no different from him. No matter what I did, I was never good enough... never up to lofty 'Gryffindor' standards. My hair was messy, my clothes were old and too big on me, I didn't like to make my bed, I could ignore you entirely in class and still pass my tests, I roamed about at night because I could never sleep as long as the other students did... and of course I used drugs for a time. Sadly, my biggest failing in your eyes was not my addiction... It was allowing my addiction to be _discovered_ and 'forever tarnishing the House name'! Not a day went by after I returned that you didn't look at me with shame. You know what? I probably could have forgiven you for that. Most adults I knew were ashamed of me on a rather regular basis, so I'd gotten used to it. The thing I never got over was the fact that you were my Head of House, the one we were supposed to be able to rely on... and yet you never lifted a finger to help me when I needed help the most!"

She was staring at him, apparently struck dumb by the sudden and unexpected attack, none of which she could find good solid basis to refute. After a moment she managed to speak in a soft voice, "And when was that?"

"You knew. You knew and yet you did nothing." He said softly.

"What exactly do you think I knew about?" She asked warily.

"You knew I was being abused right from the off. The second day I was here, you came to the room looking for one of my roommates. I was changing clothes. You saw the bruises on my body. Then, just after the start of second year, you were the one who figured out I had a concussion and gave me a potion for it, though you didn't tell Pomfrey and didn't even tell _me_ what the potion was for."

"You said you fell. There was no way to prove any intentional abuse." She said softly.

"I was twelve! I was terrified of him and he'd threatened to curse me if I said a word! Did you really think I would just blurt it out? Besides, you didn't believe that and we both know it!"

"Unfortunately, hunches are not admissible before the Wizengamot, as I'm sure you well know." She replied primly.

"Which must be why you never told anyone you suspected I was an addict either." He replied in an emotionless voice. "You suspected that since the end of first year. There was no doubt in your mind once my grades started falling off, and you even saw me a couple of times when I had the rattle so bad there could be no mistaking it. One time you passed right by me when I could barely even _walk up the bloody stairs_ I was so bad, and yet you did nothing."

"My hands were tied by rules and regulation! All I had were suspicions! I couldn't subject a respected member of society to Ministry and public scrutiny without proof! Glimmer doesn't leave traces behind, and I never saw you partaking in it!"

"You didn't know it was _Glimmer_ I was on. It could have been any number of other illicit substances that _would_ have left traces. You never even tested me for anything. You were too afraid a test would come back positive, and then what would you do? Hell, you could have caught me red-handed if you'd just followed me any of those times you saw me when I obviously needed a fix. You even strongly suspected it was bad enough by that point that there was a good chance it would kill me. I was just a dumb kid, so I never even thought about that possibility until I picked it from your mind. That's when I got scared enough to tell my step-father. When you found out he intended to pull me out of school you were so relieved! I distinctly remember the thoughts that passed through your mind when I told you. Relief at not having to worry yourself over the subject any more... and the hope that if I should die, it would be quietly and what had killed me would never come to light. Tell me, because I was in no shape to read you at the time... were you _mad_ at Snape when he caught me?"

She sucked in a little breath at that. She sputtered a bit, but was so shocked at the allegation she couldn't even form words properly.

He gave her a little grin. "Come on... admit it, did you give the greasy old git a good tongue lashing for it?"

"I will not have you speaking of Severus in that fashion!" McGonagall snapped, the affront breaking her out of it a bit. "He is a respected member of this faculty! Not to mention if he hadn't stopped you..."

Derik gave a little snort, cutting her off, "Don't you think I'm _painfully_ aware of what would have happened?" He asked with a hint of disdain, "I think maybe you should think that over a bit too. Snape disliked me as well... even more than you did in fact... but the _second_ he suspected something was going on with me he _acted!_ He didn't sit around and worry about how bringing something like that to light would reflect on his reputation or the school or whether he had gathered enough of the proper kind of evidence for this, that and whatever. He stopped me. He got me help. He _saved my life_ without toting up the cost first! In my eyes, that single redeeming act made him _ten times_ the teacher you will _ever_ be! Goodnight, Professor McGonagall." He said with finality, brushing past her and opening the door.

She just watched in stunned silence as the door closed behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Tish slowly came back around she fought it. She didn't want to return to that horrible world she'd stumbled into. She kept her eyes clinched shut as she became more aware of her surroundings. She felt dry and clean again at least. That was a relief. The filth of that place seemed to cling to you. She'd been half afraid she'd never get it off!

She was on something that felt like a couch. It was somewhat lumpy, but overall soft and relatively comfortable. There was some kind of warm, heavy blanket laying over her that fought off the chill, though the air against her exposed face still felt cool and damp enough that she was pretty sure she was still somewhere underground... but not the dungeons... The smell was gone, and she was sure that was one stench she would never forget.

She shifted her head over to the side, tucking it up against the pillow, the fur of the blanket soft and oddly soothing against her cheek.

"Open your eyes. I know you're awake."

Tish tensed. She knew that voice. She fearfully opened her eyes and looked over in the direction it had come from. There was a somewhat grizzled, heavily scarred man resting on a stool by the fire, watching an old kettle that was hanging by a hook in the fireplace. She sat up, watching him warily. "Benjamin Nott." She muttered distastefully.

"It's Ben at the moment. I'd like to keep it that way, so keep it down and be good." He said, taking the kettle off the hook with his bare hand, carrying the steaming kettle over and pouring the dark liquid it held into cups.

She eyed him warily. He was right, she definitely didn't want him to be Benjamin. The man had always been a bit demented. She knew he was prone to bouts of anger and violence... but she had noticed that he always insisted on being called Benjamin during those periods. Ben was the name he went by in his calmer, more sedate times. She'd never really understood him, but that she knew well. It was like he was two different people in one body. She'd heard of such things in mental Muggles, but it wasn't something very common in the wizarding world. All she knew from her years of experience with him was to make _very_ sure she knew which she was talking to before opening her mouth. He was standoffish, but tolerable... in fact occasionally almost _likable_ when he was Ben. It was always Ben who had made up with his wife and won her back... but eventually Benjamin would rear his ugly head and send mother and son running back to Tish's home.

He brought a tray over and set it on a little coffee table before her. She wondered at the three cups it held until Peadro reached out, taking one. He'd been so quiet and blended in so well where he crouched on the floor beside her she hadn't even noticed him before then.

"Have some. It should help your stomach. Careful though. It's hot." Ben said as he hunkered down into a large, overstuffed and very careworn looking chair.

She took a cup, sniffing it, unsure whether it was safe to accept something from him. Peadro had no such compunctions. He was already sipping his own drink.

Ben took up one of the cups. His short, thick fingers made the cup look quite a bit smaller than she knew it to be. He tossed his tea back as if it were lukewarm though there was a healthy amount of steam coming off it. He set the empty (but still steaming) cup back on the tray, watching her.

She tried a tentative sip, but it was still near scalding. She took to blowing on it and trying not to look at the man staring at her. Her eyes widened as her averted gaze stumbled upon his leg. He'd had a wooden peg ever since he lost his leg in the last war... but that was no wooden peg at the moment! Only the foot was visible below the pant leg that had obviously been specially altered to fit him, but the foot was far from normal looking. It was black and looked more like a gnarled animal's foot than a human's. It was almost skeletal, but strong looking... and ended with wicked looking talons!

"Like it?" He asked, wriggling his 'toes', obviously noting the direction of her gaze. "I've actually had it since before you were born. Can't tell you how happy I am to be done with that bloody peg leg! Unfortunately, this one vanishes in sunlight, not to mention it isn't exactly legal to possess... but I don't have to worry about sunlight or silly laws down here, now do I?"

Tish glanced nervously around. Not even a hint of a window anywhere. She gave her head a little shake. She couldn't help but look at his eyes. They held her gaze and she blushed, having to pull her eyes back away. She refused to acknowledge how very like hers they looked. It was just coincidence. Children didn't have to look like their parents. Look at Theo. He looked nothing like his father. This man was rather short and, while not fat by any means, was very sturdily built, whereas his son was tall and lean. The boy had been nothing but a string bean until the last couple of years when his shoulders had started to broaden, giving him a bit more aesthetic and masculine build. His hands were even long and thin. They would almost look feminine if they weren't so big. Nothing like the massive hands on this man though. His facial features weren't even similar. The man before her had a broad, rounded face, small eyes, very thin lips, straight, bushy eyebrows and an oddly small nose. A nose not entirely unlike Tish's own, though that was obviously immaterial and purely coincidental. His son's face was cleanly angular, a somewhat prominent nose, much fuller lips and pencil-thin eyebrows that arched almost delicately above rather large, gracefully almond shaped eyes.

"The old bastard's finally told you, hasn't he?" Ben asked out of the blue.

She blinked and blushed, quickly pulling her eyes away. "Who has told me what?" She asked innocently, taking a sip from her tea, though it was still almost painfully hot. She had to force herself to shallow, though it was at least thankfully pleasant tasting (well, what she could taste of it with half scalded taste buds).

"Van Burkina. He's finally told you you're not his. I'm just curious... did _he_ know you're mine, or did you puzzle it out yourself?"

Her head snapped around, her eyes going wide. "I'm what?" She asked tensely, praying he hadn't really said what she thought she just heard.

"Come now, let's not play games." He said with a little smile. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Van Burkina is a slimy bastard that no one would want to be stuck with. I, on the other hand, have been told I'm rather gifted in bed and I can actually be rather charming and easy to get along with so long as no one wakes that bastard Benjamin. My wife was bound to let me join her and your mother for a little romp sooner or later."

Tish furrowed her brow. "What do you mean, join them?"

He chuckled softly. "Don't tell me you never even realized they were together?"

"You mean..." Tish sputtered, aghast, "They...? Oh that's disgusting!" She'd known they were nearly inseparable, but she'd always just thought that's what having a close friend was like. Not having had any close friends herself, she'd had nothing to compare it to.

"Oh come now!" He chided gently, "Men are bastards. Those two poor women, saddled with the husbands they had... they've got to find comfort somewhere. They've been best mates since they were little. Seems only fitting they would comfort each other later in life, be it through friendship, sex or both. Benjamin finds it perverted and amoral of course, but his brain is stuck back in the middle ages, just like most of those other self-righteous 'aristocrats'. Funny how those lofty 'morals' don't seem to stop them from raping the captives though, _males_ as well as the females at that!"

Tish grimaced, trying not to think too hard on that subject... and clinging desperately to the possibility he was just messing about with her. She set the tea cup back on the tray.

"I would think you would have far greater worries about what your blood might bring you than the fear of turning up liking women!" He said with a soft chuckle. "But don't worry... I don't think my mucked up loaf has anything to do with my blood. I got injured about twenty years ago... tried to fix it myself. Couldn't exactly go to Saint Mungo's considering it was an Auror that'd done it. The treatment didn't go exactly as planned. Unsurprising I suppose, considering a man with a serious brain injury was trying an already rather daft and experimental treatment on himself without any safeguards or assistance. This is how I came out. I'm actually probably rather lucky it wasn't much worse."

"You mean... Benjamin... he's just some kind of brain damage?" She asked, stunned.

He grinned. "No. Benjamin is how this body was born. He's the Death Eating bastard, as bad as any of them. _I_ am the bung-up. Then again, I guess that isn't good news for you... it means you have his blood. Let's hope your mother's blood wins out, shall we?" He said with a little chuckle. "The other Death Eaters probably would have ousted me if they realized what I was earlier... but by the time they had any inkling that I wasn't... well, let's just say I'm definitely not the man they knew... but by that point they discovered a talent I possess that Benjamin could never reproduce, so they've let him languish in this half existence he's been reduced to. They saw no profit in helping him. Lucky for me, but not so great for him. Probably another reason he's always so pissed off."

"Just what skills do you have that he doesn't?" She asked, confused. How could one personality be so much better at something?

He made an odd clicking sound with his tongue. She let out a little startled cry as the 'blanket' that she'd shoved off when she sat up slipped off the couch. A patch of little, various sized eyes opened up on top of it and it glided over, slipping up the back of his chair and settling around him like a cloak as he leaned forward a bit. Once it was settled he leaned back once more.

"What is that?!?" She asked, aghast.

"This? It's one of my pets." He said, stroking the bit of fur that draped down over his shoulder. "I have a bit of a passion for creatures. I've made a number of new varieties, all of which come in very handy to protect this place. That makes me at least modestly valuable I would think."

"You... you _made_ that?" She asked, glancing around and worriedly noting quite a number of oddly furry patches on the walls and ceilings, though most of them blended into the stonework rather well.

He took a breath and sighed it out. "That's something that you seem to have gotten from me... I'm not sure if it's genetic or more likely learned from being around me since it comes from _me_, not Benjamin... Theo shows signs of it as well, most unfortunately... I have a tendency towards _obsessions_... mine manifests in my obsession with bringing new creatures into being... and my pursuit of my wife, though I have finally made myself give that one up. It isn't that I don't care for her any more... but I couldn't keep subjecting her to Benjamin." He looked up at her scrutinizingly. "I suspect you, like Theo and myself, have an unhealthy obsession in matters of the heart."

She blushed brightly and quickly shook her head. She refused to believe she could have gotten anything from this man. He couldn't really be her father. Things were just getting far too surreal and she was sure that at any moment she would wake up for real and find this had all been one long, horrific nightmare.

He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "You've seen him now. You've seen the real man behind that pretty facade Lucius wears. Was it enough? Have you come to your senses yet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Tish said stubbornly. "Lucius and I are going to be married as soon as the Dark Lord has the time to grant us. I'm getting my Dark Mark tomorrow night on the full moon and then everything is going to be perfect." She said stubbornly.

He sighed deeply, putting his hand over his face. After a moment, he rubbed his eyes hard before dropping his hand. "If you let him mark you, it will be done. Your soul will be chained and you will never be free again." He said softly. "You're rushing into things you haven't properly considered yet..."

"I'm old enough to make my own..." She started heatedly.

"You're a foolish child who is in way over her head, making rash decisions that she will regrete for the rest of her life!" He hissed angrily.

She drew back a bit fearfully, but he didn't grab for her as she'd seen him do to his son so many times. She watched him, wary for any sign Benjamin had woken.

Ben watched her silently for a long moment, then continued softly. "Do me and yourself a favor, Natisha. Don't get the Dark Mark. At least not _this_ full moon. Give yourself time to adjust and give this more thought. If by the next full moon you are still adamant about it, I won't stand in your way. There is no harm in waiting."

"But why would I wait?" She asked doggedly, "You just think I'm wrong and you will convince me I'm wrong!"

"I'll convince you of nothing. I don't go up and mix with that lot... and I somehow doubt you will be frequenting these parts much yourself. You needn't talk to me again if you don't wish to... but if you _do_ wish... merely tell one of my creatures and I will know. I will come." He arose. "And don't worry, you don't even need one of those safe passage charms I give the others. None of them would ever harm you. Call on them if you ever need any kind of assistance and they will provide it if they can."

She shifted back uneasily as he came over to stand before her. She was nervous, but didn't pull away when he reached out, brushing her cheek. "I know how easy it is for you to block out things and choose to believe they don't exist if they don't conform to how things are supposed to be in your mind... but tonight... what happened... what you _saw_ happen... if you chose to forget that..." He took a deep breath and sighed it out once more. "You've always prided yourself in being such a smart girl. Prove it! Because ignorance is _not_ bliss... it's just ignorance."

She stared at her hands where they lay folded on her lap.

"Take her back to her room, Dustin." He said softly to Peadro. "And make sure she doesn't wander back down into the dungeons again."

Peadro nodded and got up, putting the cup back on the tray. He paused by the grizzled man, then did something odd... he leaned against his chest. Tish couldn't help but stare. Peadro's eyes were closed, and there was a genuinely affectionate expression on his face. Her father reached up, gently stroking Peadro's soft curls, then patted the boy lightly on the shoulder. Peadro sighed, then pulled away, reaching out his hand and offering it to her. She took it and got up, following him without objection.

She found herself holding his hand rather tighter than normal as they got down to the end of the little passage that led to Ben's room and it became readily apparent that they had not, in fact, left the dungeon yet. The passage split, and by the time they got to the Y shaped intersection the stench coming from the right was readily apparent. She let out a silent sigh of relief when Peadro turned down the left hand passage. There were no stairs yet, but the floor started angling noticeably upwards. As the smell started to fade behind them, she started relaxing a bit, pondering her encounter with her (supposed at least) father. At least for the time being, she refused to let her reminiscing go further back than waking up on that ancient, battered couch.

She looked up at Peadro as they walked. Even when he didn't say a word, he constantly seemed to find ways to make her more curious about him. "Why did he call you 'Dustin'?" She asked suddenly, remembering the tidbit that had nagged her before.

He glanced back at her, then glanced carefully around for other possible listeners before speaking. "Because that's the name I was born with. The one my parents gave me. Well, they usually called me Dusty, but that's my proper first name." He whispered, "But please don't call me that in front of _him_." He added with a note of urgency, "He would be furious if he even knew I'd opened my mouth in your presence, let alone mentioned the name he felt was distasteful and completely unsuitable!"

"Well, it wasn't _you_ who mentioned it actually, it was Nott." Tish pointed out.

Peadro looked over at her. "And where do you suppose _Ben_ heard it?"

"Oh. Right." Tish muttered, a bit irritated at the hint of sarcasm that had slipped into the boy's voice. Ok, perhaps she hadn't thought that through before saying it, but that was no reason for him to be getting all uppity.

"Can I have my collar back? I really don't want to get caught without it." he asked after a moment.

"Hmm?" Tish asked, the question breaking her out of a bit of musing. "Oh... sure." She said, remembering she'd taken it from her. She dug in her robe pocket and located it, then handed it over.

He started to reach up to fasten it on, but then paused, glancing behind him. He let go of it with one hand, reaching over and taking her elbow, hurrying his pace a bit.

"What's your problem?" She said, a bit irritated at being hustled along.

He just glanced behind them significantly, not saying a word.

She followed the glance and saw that they were no longer alone in the hallway. There were two men rather close behind them. There was a somewhat tall one with dark hair and a number of scars on his face, and a shorter blond. They must have just turned on from one of the rooms or side passages they'd passed, because she was sure they couldn't have been following them long without being noticed. It must have been while they were talking to keep them from noticing the extra footfalls start up.

"Well, well..." The taller one muttered in an amused voice, easily loud enough for Tish and Peadro to hear, "If it isn't Malfoy's boy toy and his latest little whore."

"Wonder how long it'll be until he starts handing that little piece of ass around?" The blond mused.

Tish flushed angrily, trying to turn to reply scathingly, but Peadro tightened his grip on her arm, giving her arm a little jerk to keep her facing forward, increasing his pace still more. She looked over at him angrily, but his expression held so much fear and worry she couldn't bring herself to chastise him. Why was he so afraid of these idiots?

"Any day now, I'd wager." The dark haired man replied, "If he's particularly fond of her he might charge though."

"He could probably turn quite a nice little profit with a bike like that. How much you think he'd charge per pop?" The blond asked, eyeing Tish speculatively.

"At least six sickles I'd say." the first replied consideringly.

Tish reached into her robe, getting a good hold on her wand. She couldn't help but noticing the men kept getting closer and closer despite the fact that Peadro had her nearly at a jog by this point. She felt the taller one grab her by her hair and she pulled it out, but before she could utter a word, her head was pulled back and she felt something strap-like slapped into place around her throat. She opened her mouth to curse the man now sneering down at her from mere inches away, but no sound came out. She kept trying, but she was completely mute.

"Like that?" The man purred, "Your little boyfriend invented it. Muting collar. Don't bother trying wordless casting either... even if you were strong enough for that, this little bauble blocks magic pretty effectively as well." He chuckled as she scrabbled at the collar. "It's also not removable by the wearer."

Tish felt panic rising in her as the man opened the door to a room and tossed her through. She landed painfully (but silently) on the floor. Luckily she'd been able to get her hands up in time to keep her face from smashing into the cold, hard stone. She looked over fearfully as Peadro was tossed to the floor beside her. He let out the softest of pained sounds and she noted he still wasn't collared. She could see his collar where it had fallen against the wall. Had they noticed? Would he call for help before they figured it out? He'd been trained for silence for so long she wasn't sure he would.

"Don't worry, love." The dark haired man chuckled behind her. "I'll give you a whole galleon per shag. Won't it be nice to make a little profit for Lucius?" He grabbed her robe, jerking on it so unexpectedly she couldn't even keep it from coming off. "Won't he be so happy?" He said, grabbing the back of her dress.

Tish lashed out with her foot, hitting him solidly in the shin and making him howl with pain and anger. She turned over so she could see him, kicking and flailing with all her might.

"Keep your little bitch in line!" The blond growled angrily as one of her kicks made contact with his shoulder where he crouched, pinning down Peadro.

Peadro was just watching her, horrified, but immobilized by ingrained training more than by the man with his knee in his back.

"Bloody whore!" Tish's attacker growled, backing off with a limp and rubbing a sore spot on his hip where she'd very nearly scored a direct hit. "Crucio!" He hissed when she tried to get up.

Tish's mouth opened in a silent shriek of agony as pain unlike anything she'd ever felt coursed through her. She dropped back to the floor, convulsing and writhing, unable to escape. When he finally let up, she sank, trembling and sobbing silently to the floor. Her head drifted to the side, slowly the world came back into focus and she saw Peadro laying there beside her, his expression as pained as if they'd used the spell on him, his face wet with tears.

"That's better." The man chuckled, kneeling down beside her and ripping the front of her dress open. "Not so fun being on the other side of that spell, now is it? Payback's a bitch. Adrian sends his regards, by the way. Don't worry though... you won't remember this long. I'll _Obliviate_ you right back to the cradle when we're done having our fun."

She tried to struggle, but her muscles weren't responding very well and the man just shoved her hands easily aside, popping the front of her bra open and leering down at her.

"Ah... perky." He muttered appreciatively, fondling her roughly.

Tish let out a silent sob, knowing there's no way she was going to be able to stop him in the state she was in. She'd never felt so helpless. She couldn't watch. She turned her head aside, looking at Peadro as she sobbed silently, praying for this horrible thing to just be over.

Peadro looked over as the man tore Tish's knickers out of the way, shifting up and starting to undo his trousers. Something in his eyes seemed to snap. A purplish red light blossomed in his pupils and he let out a shriek of outrage that barely sounded human. The man on his back was tossed off with barely a flick, slamming into the wall with considerable momentum from the sound of it, and Peadro was up, diving at the man hurting Tish. The man didn't even have a chance to react as he was bowled over by the much smaller boy.

Tish managed to gather herself enough to drag herself away from the violent battle that ensued. She shifted herself up against the wall, looking back to see what was happening. She watched, too stunned to do anything else. She was having a hard time comprehending what she saw. The man who'd been attacking her was liberally covered with blood. More sprays and spatters of blood flew out whenever Peadro hit him, but it looked as if the boy was only slapping or batting at him. She really couldn't really see very well from the angle she was at. The blond had finally managed to get back up and grabbed Peadro by the hair, trying to pull him off his mate. Peadro turned on him and Tish's jaw dropped in shock. Peadro's eyes were glowing brightly, an almost feral look on his face as he whipped his hand around, smacking it across the man's chest, sending a spray of blood half way across the room. The man let out a strangled cry and fell back, looking down uncomprehendingly at the four deep cuts that now decorated his chest, gushing blood freely.

Peadro started after him, but then stopped, seeing her watching him. He saw the shock and fear in her eyes and blinked slowly, his eyes tracking down himself. He took in the blood spattered all over him, then looked at his hands, staring without comprehension at the four inch, wickedly curved claws protruding from his fingertips. They dissolved as he stared at them, his fingers merely dripping blood onto the stone at his feet. He looked up at her, the light slowly fading from his eyes, replaced by those beautiful eyes she knew, now filled with confusion and horror. He turned, looking at the thoroughly mauled dark haired man behind him... saw the claw marks that covered him, the way he was struggling to draw breath. He took a step back, shaking his head in denial. He took another step and slipped in some pooling blood, falling to the ground. He scrambled back, letting out a sob of fear, then turned, crawling quickly over to Tish.

Tish flinched back as he approached her. He saw this and let out another sob. He curled into a fetal position, starting to sob and rock slightly. Tish looked over as the blond got a bit unsteadily to his feet, looking murderous. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop him as he brought his wand to bear on Peadro. Without even thinking about it, Tish shoved herself away from the wall with all the strength she could muster. She threw herself on top of Peadro and tucked her head down, waiting for the inevitable. She didn't know why she did it... what he'd just become, and what he'd done terrified her... but he'd done it for her... and if they were going to die she'd rather they go together.

A high pitched squealing sound suddenly filled the room, reverberating around the room deafeningly. Tish looked up and saw one of those weird patches of fur that had obviously just slipped into the room through the gap above the door. It seemed to be the source of the sound. As she watched in shock, the bit of fur launched itself, wrapping around the man's head. The man let out a muffled shriek of fear and pain, immediately yanking at it to try to dislodge it. Whatever was holding the fur onto the man appeared to be stronger however, as he was having no luck so much as budging it. The fur let out a little squeal of pain as the man gabbed it with his wand, singeing a good several inches of fur off, but held its position. Tish held onto Peadro in fear as an odd slithering sound seemed to come from the floor below her. Suddenly, odd, thin tendrils sprang from between the stones of the floor below the man, quickly latching around his legs. He let out a muffled shriek of pain as inch long, needle shaped spikes sprang from the tendrils, undoubtedly sinking into his legs where they held them as well. Within a heartbeat his legs gave and he crumpled to the floor, still struggling to free his face, though his legs weren't moving at all.

The door burst open and some bizarre, red crab-like creature came in. Its top half was vaguely humanoid shaped in centaur fashion, but that was where any similarities ended. It seized the man by the throat with one large, boney hand. The tendrils sucked in their spikes and disappeared into the floor. The creature lifted the man by the throat, carrying him over to the wall and slamming him quite ungently against it. Tendrils sprang from the wall, wrapping around the man's arms and legs and sprouting spikes once more, neatly holding him in place as the crab-man released his hold, looking over at their other attacker. Once it assured itself that man was in no condition to pose a threat it moved over before Tish, turned towards the door and pulled out the two swords strapped to its back, shifting down into what appeared to be a battle crouch. Tish just stared at its back in shock. It was obvious the thing was guarding her, but she still couldn't help but be afraid of the strange creature.

She found herself still holding onto Peadro. He had slipped his arms around her unnoticed, burying his face against her. She could feel the hot tears trickling from his eyes, and he'd started trembling rather noticeably. She knew she should be afraid of this boy after seeing what he was capable of... but she still found herself holding him to her.

The sound of running boots against the stone of the corridor came and in moments the door burst open once more. The creature, who had tensed, eased its stance as Nott entered, shifting up and slipping his swords away unasked, moving to the side.

Lucius pushed past Nott, spotting Tish and Peadro there on the floor. He strode up, looking down at them and taking in the blood and Tish's torn clothes. He crouched beside them, reaching down and shifting Peadro's head up, but Peadro didn't even look at him, staring vaguely somewhere near his shoulder. "What happened?" He asked in a tightly contained voice.

Tish opened her mouth, only to be reminded of the collar on her throat. He noted it and reached out, pulling it off and glaring down, then looking over at the attackers hatefully, obviously angered that one of his own inventions had been used by these men. He then looked back over, trying to look Peadro over for the source of the blood.

"I think the blood is all that man's." She said shakily, trying not to notice how very much of the blood there was on the boy. She took a deep breath, forging on, "I think Cornfoot sent them." Tish said, trying to hold back the sobs that wanted to escape. "That one said something about payback and mentioned the name Adrian. That's Cornfoot's first name, isn't it?"

"It is indeed." Lucius said in a low, dangerous voice, his gaze shifting up to her. He looked pointedly at her exposed breast.

She tried to shift the remains of her dress to cover herself a bit better now that she was becoming a bit more aware of the fact that there were other people around, all looking at her. Her hand was trembling quite badly. "He was trying to..." She let out a little sob before she could stop herself, unconsciously hugging Peadro closer. "He used the Cruciatus on me... I couldn't do anything after that... Peadro stopped him. He... I don't know what happened to him... his eyes were glowing and claws came out of his fingers and..." She shivered, remembering the look in those glowing eyes. She instinctively flinched when she felt something touch her. She looked over, seeing Lucius scowl as he withdrew his hand. She blushed, realizing he'd just been brushing her cheek.

Peadro whimpered and tucked his face down against her chest, his sobs redoubling.

Lucius stared at him for a moment, then rose, going over to look at the man in the corner, still struggling to draw breath, blood bubbling out from his lips, his body covered in very deep looking claw marks.

"What is this?" Voldemort asked in obvious irritation as he entered the room.

"Apparently Adrian didn't care for the little lesson my bride gave him the other day. He foolishly sent Demsky and Conners here to even the score." Lucius said, his voice even but still not quite hiding his fury.

"He has been getting far too insolent of late. Brazenly sending his men into our very midst intent on doing damage to what isn't his..." Voldemort said, obviously irritated, but sounding more like they had merely been trespassing and vandalizing property than trying to rape someone. He looked at the men consideringly for a moment. "I'd like to send him a little message... but I'm rather busy and not feeling particularly loquacious tonight. Do you suppose you could compose it for me?" He asked, giving Lucius a little malicious smile.

A matching smile appeared on Lucius' lips. "But of course, my Lord. I live to serve." He said, bowing his head deeply.

Voldemort gave a nod, then looked over to Nott, "I assume you'd like to help? Add your _personal_ touch?"

"Forgive me, My Lord, but I'm sure I can manage this myself." Lucius quickly put in.

Voldemort looked over at him, "The message is half his to send, Lucius. Don't be greedy."

"Half his...?" Lucius asked, looking over to Nott.

"You don't really think I am unaware of her lineage, do you?" Voldemort asked with a little smile, "He put her on the protected list before she was even born." He shifted his attention back to Nott. "I do hope you show off your artistic flair, Benjamin. Your particular style has always impressed me."

"Most definitely, My Lord." Nott said dutifully, eyeing the men.

Voldemort paused on his way out, looking back, "Oh, and don't forget to take pictures. I'm starting up another album and I'm sure this would make an excellent addition to it."

Nott nodded, a dark smile on his lips.

"Oh, and Lucius..." Voldemort added, his eyes falling on Peadro, "Stop by to see me when you're done."

Lucius' expression darkened once Voldemort had left. "Patch Demsky up before he bleeds out." he snapped, indicating the bleeding man on the floor. He watched the others hurry over, starting to magic the man back together. "I want him to live for as long as possible..." He muttered darkly.

Nott nodded at the blond man and the vines released him. The man flopped to the floor, unable to do more than twitch slightly. The fur creature slid off the man's face (leaving some truly odd spiral shaped marks covering his face) and glided across the floor towards him. Nott reached down and picked it up, then straightened up, pulling out his wand and healing up the burn that marred it. Once he was done, he tucked his wand away, stroking the little creature as he surveyed the men. "The paralytic should wear off on that one within the hour. Don't worry though... it just makes his muscles useless... he can still feel everything. We must be sure one of them is alive when we are done though. I wouldn't want to ruin my centerpiece. I read about something I'd _love_ to try out."

"Alive?" Lucius asked, not hiding his displeasure at the prospect.

"Oh don't worry... he'll wish he wasn't, I promise you. And we can always put a Satan's cage on him. I never said he had to _stay_ alive... I just want him that way when we put the message out where Cornfoot can see it."

A little smile crept onto Lucius' lips once more. "Very well. I have heard you're interesting to work with. This might be entertaining."

Nott looked over at him, "Just one other thing... Put off her ceremony."

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius asked, looking back over at him.

"Natisha won't be ready for the ceremony tomorrow night. Look at her. I don't want _my daughter_ flinching away from the Dark Lord when he tries to mark her. Give her time to recover or she'll embarrass us both. I'm sure he would think nothing of the postponement under the circumstances. He's got more than enough others he needs to mark already this month. I'm sure he wouldn't mind it being one less."

Lucius glanced back over at Tish contemplatively. He sighed after a moment. "You're probably right. It won't hurt anything to wait a month."

Tish just dropped her eyes. She couldn't find it in herself to object right now. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and forget this night ever happened. She'd never been that close to being raped before. Well, not _really_. Even with the couple of boys and the three men who'd forced themselves on her, she'd really wanted it. She'd only struggled to make them get a bit rough with her. Even the first time with Lucius she'd wanted him. It had, admittedly, been quite a bit more of an experience than she'd bargained for... but he hadn't forced her. She'd always thought girls who complained, bawled and carried on when a boy forced himself on them were just being stupid crybabies... for the first time she was realizing perhaps it really _wasn't_ always enjoyable. A man she'd had absolutely no desire for had hurt her... had very nearly had his way with her! She didn't know what she would have done if he'd succeeded!

"Take them to Lucius' room." Nott commanded.

Tish looked up, shifting back fearfully as the crab-man reached down, picking Peadro up. The boy didn't even object, latching his arms around the creatures' armored chest as it settled him into place against it. He looked so small and vulnerable cradled against the large creature. One arm was all it needed to hold him securely. She tried to pretend she hadn't been frightened, forcing herself up a bit, then grabbing her robe from where it lay nearby and pulling it shakily on. She hugging it around her as if the flimsy fabric could protect her. Looking around, she finally spotted her wand. She started slightly as a tendril poked up from between the stones beneath it, wrapping around the wand. It slithered out, snaking across the floor for more than two meters before stopping in front of her, shifting the hilt of the wand towards her. She tentatively reached out, taking the wand. The tendril released it and zipped back down into the stone. She couldn't help but wonder how many of those things there were... and just how big were they? It was a bit disconcerting knowing they could travel up through the stones of the fortress. For all she knew, they could go literally anywhere! The thought was somewhat disturbing to say the least.

She tried to get up, but her abused muscles weren't cooperating very well. That curse was something she sincerely hoped she would never experience again. She got shakily to her feet, then let out a little gasp as her knee gave and she fell. A large, boney arm snatched her up before she could hit the ground. She just sighed and didn't try to get away as the creature shifted her up against it and scuttled forward, carrying both of them like infants. She looked over at Lucius as she passed by him. He didn't even spare her a glance, his attention on the bloodied man the others were patching up.

She just rested her forehead against the hard, cold armor as she was whisked through the corridors. The creature's many legs made the trip rather smooth actually. The steady clicking of its 'feet' on the stone was a bit strange, but at least it wasn't swaying her back and forth or the like. Her body felt weak and sorely abused. Was her Cruciatus curse as bad as that? Thinking about it, she certainly hoped so! That bloody bastard deserved what he got and more. She imagined what Lucius would do to him once he got a hold of him. Part of her wanted it to be terrible and bloody... but another part of her shied from imagining Lucius doing such things... she still couldn't quite wrap her mind around what she'd seen and experienced tonight. She could tell it was going to take quite some time to process it all.

She looked over at Peadro. She was conflicted about him as well. How could someone as meek and sensitive as he seemed to be turn into... whatever he'd been? The strangest part was... she appeared to be the cause of the change. He'd very nearly killed two men with his bare hands (well, so to speak) just to protect her. Somehow she knew he never would have lifted a finger just to protect himself.

Peadro's eyes blinked open and drifted over to her. They gazed at each other in silence for a long moment, then Tish gave him a little smile. "Thank you." She whispered, not sure it was even audible over the clicking sounds. Whether he heard it or simply guessed what she'd said, a little tentative smile slipped over his lips as he dropped his eyes. Tish reached out, putting her hand over his (pointedly ignoring the tackiness of drying blood. This seemed to make him feel a bit better, but she could tell he was still taking this pretty hard.

She looked over as the creature carrying them came to a stop. The door to their chamber was before them, the etched golden Malfoy crest gleaming boldly for all to see. When it made no effort to go further, she took the hint. It obviously didn't plan on entering private quarters. As expected, it didn't stop her as she shifted over to try to get down. It helped her hop down onto the ground and steadied her. Peadro didn't seem quite as eager to give up his place, though he didn't object when it reached over, depositing him on the threshold. He just hugged himself, still trembling noticeably.

Tish opened the door, then slipped her arm around him, leading him in and towards the restroom. The creature closed the door behind them as it took its leave. Peadro supported her when she required it, but otherwise took no initiative in anything. She got them into the bathroom and on into the shower, not bothering to undress either of them first. Their clothes were all bloodstained anyway. She started pulling her ruined clothes off as soon as they were in and the water started going, having to hold on to the bar mounted to the side quite a bit more than she liked. Why wouldn't her bloody body get over it and start responding properly already? It was infuriating! She hadn't felt this helpless since she'd been gravely ill when she was about six.

She kicked the sodden clothing towards the back of the shower as best she could, turning back to Peadro. He was crouched down, staring down at the drain. She carefully lowered herself down, feeling sitting would really probably be safest for her in her current state anyway. She shifted over so she could see his face. He was crying again, staring down at the red water as it swirled down the drain. She sighed, grabbing a washcloth off the side and shifting closer, starting to scrub the blood off of his skin. He shifted his hand out, watching the pelting water slowly start to rinse away the blood on it.

"I... I've never hurt anyone before..." He whispered, his voice agonized.

"You did what you had to, and they more than deserved it." Tish replied immediately, taking the hand and scrubbing it clean.

"I nearly killed that man!" He said, looking up at her.

"And he nearly raped me!" she snapped back.

He flinched back, making her feel guilty for her abrupt tone.

"You saved me." She went on softly, "You shouldn't feel guilty for doing that."

He seemed to consider her words, but wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" She asked softly. She knew it was a stupid question, and one you weren't really supposed to ask of someone who saved you... but she couldn't help herself.

He looked up at her for a moment before answering. "I... I don't know how to explain it. You make me feel strange. You aren't like the other masters here. You talk like them... but your eyes say something different. When that man hurt you... I just... I couldn't bear to see you treated like all of those other girls... I didn't care what happened to me..."

"They could have killed you!" She whispered.

"I know."

"You would die for me?" She asked incredulously.

He gave a little humorless laugh. "To say that doesn't mean much here. Death isn't something you fear for long after coming here. Death is freedom. It's escape. I've wished for it ever since I first came here... ever since his father caught us... since he tortured and killed my whole family right in front of my eyes. The years have done nothing but strengthen that desire." He looked up at her, "You... you make me want to _live."_

She stared at him for a long moment, then leaned forward. Peadro realized what she was doing at the last moment and drew back a bit.

"I'm not allowed to kiss you!" He whispered fearfully.

"You're not." She replied softly, "_I'm_ kissing _you_."

He looked apprehensive, but didn't pull away again as she closed in the second time. His response was tentative for only a few seconds... then he leaned into it, taking a hold of the back of her head. His lips were pure bliss, stealing her breath away with their ardor. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her close. She wasn't sure if it was the residual effects of the curse or him that was making her head feel so dizzy, but she didn't really care. She dazedly fumbled with the silver clasps at his hips and they gave easily, as they were designed to.

She felt herself suddenly lifted and quickly, but gently laid down on the cool wet stone, her head coming to rest on her sodden clothing. She could barely feel the aches of her body as he pulled her legs up beside him, quickly driving himself into her. She cried out, wrapping her arms around him. He was driving into her hard and fast... but it wasn't simple lust or the desire to dominate her or hurt her that drove him... it was passion. She didn't know how she knew that, but she could feel it somehow.

She opened her eyes, looking up at him. He was watching her face as he took her. The warm water coursed over them, trickling down from his curly hair. Seeing him there... in the dim light, the silent intensity in his expression... he looked older at that moment somehow. This was no child who was laying claim to her body. There was no doubt in her mind that this was a man.

Her panting breath caught slightly in her throat as she saw that light blossomed in his eyes again. Her mind told her she should be afraid... but for some unfathomable reason the fear didn't come. She reached up, pulling him down for another kiss. He claimed her lips and all conscious thought left her. The world became a blur of bliss... his lips... his tongue... the entwining of their bodies... loving hands exploring slippery skin... she shuddered and peaked with a strangled cry as he flooded her body with heat. She held him to her desperately as she slowly came back down, reveling in the feel of him laying atop her, still nestled deep within her. She shivered as he gently kissed her neck, holding her close as she slowly gave in to exhaustion.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik sighed, turning the water off. The shower had felt wonderful, but he was starting to nod off already and from how wrinkly his fingers were by this point he knew he'd already been in there longer than he should have been. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel on the nearby rail. As he dried himself he vaguely noted that the towel was his own. His soap and such had been in the shower as well. He glanced over at the sink. His other toiletries were neatly arrange where they should be. That was odd. Sure he had expected his bags would be in the room, but house elves usually wouldn't so much as peek into your belongings unless specifically told to. He pondered that vaguely, but was too tired to invest too much thought in it.

He wandered over, wiping away some of the dense condensation on the mirror, and gazed at himself. The heat of the water made his skin a bit pink, making the marks on his body show up all the more vibrantly. He turned a bit, looking at his back. The maze of red lines marring his back was broken only by the black lines of his tattoo. He reached over and cracked the door open to let some of the heat and trapped steam escape from the room. He stood there, shivering slightly as the cool air of the other room invaded, watching as the familiar, older lines of childhood scarring faded away into near invisibility leaving nothing except welts, bruising and the pink of mending skin from his recent endeavors.

He brushed away dark introspection as it tried to creep in, wrapping the towel around his waist and making his way out into the chill air of his common room. He looked around, spotting a half open door that probably led to the bedroom, and started for it. He paused as he sensed something. He turned, only just noticing Kevin... he was curled up in one of the chairs, obviously fast asleep. He forced a deep breath into his aching chest. He really didn't want to face the discussion he had no doubt his brother was here for right now. Or _ever_, for that matter.

He slipped past and into the bedroom. His bags were sitting there in a chair near the bed, but they were empty. He went over and opened the wardrobe. Sure enough, all of his clothing was neatly tucked away. Well, at least now he had a pretty good idea how everything got unpacked. He wasn't sure if that meant Kevin wasn't upset with him or merely that he'd gotten bored while waiting for him. He pulled on some skivvies and picked out his clothes for the next day, hanging them where they would be easy to find on the run. He had a feeling he was going to have a hard time getting up in the morning.

That done, he went over, tucking his wand under his pillow and slipping under the covers. It was pretty comfortable actually. The heavy blankets seemed to press down on him, as if snuggling up to try to warm him. It was very cozy really. In no time at all he felt himself sinking down into sleep.

Before he'd dozed too deeply, he felt the bed shift. He sighed softly as he stirred. He didn't need to open his eyes. He tried to pretend he was asleep, hoping he'd leave him be, but Kevin wasn't fooled for a moment.

"Don't you think we need to talk about this?" Kevin asked softly.

"I'd rather we didn't." Derik replied without opening his eyes.

"Is it true?"

Derik thought about lying to him and denying it... he opened his eyes and sighed. Kevin's eyes were so pained, yet trusting. He couldn't lie to him if he wanted to. "It was a long time ago. It doesn't really matter anymore."

"Yes it does!" Kevin said fervently, "This is why he was always putting you down and trying to make me think you were some uncaring prick, isn't it? So I wouldn't believe you if you ever tried to tell me!"

Derik gave a slight shrug. "Maybe. Or maybe it was just because he hates me."

"I can't believe he always put you down for having an addiction he gave to you in the first place!" Kevin said, shaking his head.

Derik sighed. "He didn't give it to me. Well, ya, he drugged me sometimes... but I wouldn't have become addicted if I hadn't stolen some and started taking it on my own."

Kevin looked at him, wide eyed. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know..." Derik sighed, "I just... I couldn't deal with reality. I've told you about Henry... he was the closest thing to a father I ever had... he died... Evin and his mate were... well you know... and I just started trying to escape I guess... and after James..." Derik took a breath as his throat seized up. He tried to blink back the tears, but they refused to be held at bay. "I was just weak." He said in a little, agonized voice, tears trickling from his eyes.

Kevin sighed, shifting over and wrapping his arm around Derik, pulling him up close and holding him. "You weren't weak. You were just a kid having to deal with things no kid should have to. I'm just glad you survived it. I don't know what I would have done without you there while I was growing up. No matter how much father tore me down, you were always there to build me back up. I know he's a heartless bastard. I've known that my whole life. I just never thought he would..." He trailed off, holding Derik a bit tighter.

Derik couldn't really come up with a reply, so he remained silent.

"Maybe it's best I'm gay." Kevin muttered softly after a few minutes. "I'll never have kids. Never have to worry that I'll..."

"Don't even joke about that!" Derik broke in immediately, "You're nothing like that bastard! You'd _never_ do anything like that!"

"Ya, well maybe I couldn't imagine doing anything like that now, and I'd _hope_ I wouldn't... but I mean he's my father... people tend to take after their parents whether they want to or not..." Kevin muttered morosely.

"Do you think I'm ever going to do that to my kids?" Derik asked pointedly.

"No. Of course not. You're not his son though, are you?"

"I don't think that kind of thing is genetic." Derik replied, "You take after to people who raised you, perhaps... but in that case, I did a whole lot more raising than he ever did, and you know I'd never do anything like that! As for me... well I wouldn't call what he did to me when he wasn't ignoring me child rearing, that's for sure! Like I said before, Henry was the closest thing to a father I had, so if I take after him and raised you... you have nothing to worry about. I think you'd make an excellent father. If you could get yourself to shag a girl, that is!" He added with a little smirk.

Kevin blushed brightly and averted his gaze.

Derik spotted it, "What was that?" he asked mirthfully. "You finally discovering females?"

"No." Kevin muttered, still blushing. When Derik just kept smiling at him expectantly he sighed. "Ok... I shagged one. Just one! It's a long story, and... well I mean it was ok, but I don't plan on ever doing it again." He added quickly.

"What? You don't like her anymore?" Derik said in a lightly teasing voice.

"I never specifically liked her. It's a long story, like I said, and not one I really care to go into. Just suffice it to say I was drunk and upset, and she was persistently willing."

Derik chuckled softly, "Sounds like fun." His face sobered a bit. "You still on with Cornfoot Junior?"

Kevin quickly shook his head. "No. I broke it off with him about a week or so ago. You were right. It wouldn't have worked out."

Derik eyed him speculatively, "Something tells me it wasn't just my advice that prompted the breakup... You seeing someone else?"

Kevin averted his eyes, blushing once more. "Um... well... kind of... I mean I guess you could say that..." He admitted embarrassedly.

"I do believe my little brother is in love..." Derik chuckled, eyeing Kevin, "What's the lucky boy's name?"

Kevin shifted around a bit uncomfortably. "Um... it's... um... Jeremy. He's a fifth year I've been tutoring for Potions and Transfiguration."

Derik blinked. "Jeremy _Beals?"_

Kevin's eyes darted up to him. "You know him?"

"Never met him, but I've heard about him. Tragic what happened." He said, shaking his head, "From what I've been told, I wouldn't think he was capable of a relationship."

"Oh, we don't... um..." Kevin started quickly before trailing off in embarrassment. "_You know._" He added in a mutter a moment later. "We've _kissed_ a bit and held each other... but I'm too afraid of hurting him to do much else."

"Oh."

"And yes, I know he probably won't live to be too terribly old..." He muttered sadly, not meeting Derik's gaze, "Snape warned me not to get involved... but I can't help how I feel about him."

"Well that's stupid."

"What?!?" Kevin asked in surprise, his eyes darting up to his brother.

"Not getting involved with someone merely because they might not be around long. Even people with terminal health problems deserve to be loved."

"Well... I think he just said that so I wouldn't get hurt." Kevin said, mildly surprised to realize he was defending Snape.

Derik took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Yes, there might be pain when... the relationship ends... but if fear of being hurt is going to keep you from loving someone... I mean Hell, look at me! Have I ever had a lasting relationship?"

"No." Kevin said uncertainly.

"Exactly. Any relationship I have, no matter how well matched we seem, is doomed to end, and usually in short order. You don't see me staying closeted in my room and moping just because of that, now do you?"

"No."

"I'm not saying it isn't hard. It can be downright torture sometimes..." Derik said, his voice softening and gaining a pained edge, "But a life without love, no matter how fleeting, is a life not worth living."

There was a silence for a minute, then Kevin ventured softly, "Do you really believe that?"

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Derik replied immediately.

"Not the last part... the part about all of your relationships being doomed."

Derik sighed and shifted his face towards the pillow a bit. "I'm really tired. Can we talk about this some other time?" He asked, his voice a bit muffled by the pillow, "Or never?" he added in a undertone.

"If you believe something is doomed, you're dooming it, Derik. You have to believe it will succeed to..."

"Wishful thinking isn't going to work in this case!" Derik grumbled irritably.

"Have you tried?" Kevin asked gently.

Derik looked over at Kevin, staring at him for a long moment before speaking, his voice soft and full of sadness, "Some things just aren't meant to be. Some people just aren't meant to be in a relationship. I stick to one night stands and short flings because those are all I'm capable of. I've tried... believe me I've tried... I'm just not made to be loved. No matter how hard I try, I always end up letting down and hurting anyone I get anywhere near close to..." He said, trailing off into dark introspection.

"Of course you're made to be loved! _I_ love you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I know I'm a prat to you sometimes... but I still love you." Kevin said fervently.

Derik reached up and stroked his hair lovingly. "And I love you. Always have and always will. It's not the same though. You're my brother. I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you. What we have is a chaste, familial love. The love you hold for your family is ingrained before you can even walk. Even I would have a hard time fucking that up." He eased his hold on Kevin, shifting back so he could look at him, "Of course I don't really care to test that theory." He said with a soft hint of amusement. He took a deep breath and sighed it out after a long moment, "I guess what I'm trying to say is... even if it only lasts a couple of years between you and Jeremy... consider yourself blessed. What you have together will last longer and be more fulfilling than anything I will ever know."

"I know it can be hard and it can hurt... but you have to keep trying. Do you really want to miss out on your soulmate just because you assumed it would never work out?" Kevin persisted.

Derik sighed and pulled away from Kevin, "I'm tired and I really don't want to talk about this anymore." He said sadly. He shifted around, facing the other direction. "Just forget I said anything. It doesn't matter." He muttered, "Get back to your room before someone notices you're gone."

He sighed irritably when Kevin pulled his blanket down some.

"You've been hurting yourself again, haven't you?" Kevin asked softly, running his fingers over the marks on his back that were visible even in the low light.

"I didn't do that to myself." Derik muttered a bit sarcastically, "If I could, I wouldn't need to ask other people to do it for me, now would I?"

"Are you still cutting yourself too?" Kevin asked, his voice low and full of sadness as he reached over, taking a hold of one of Derik's wrists.

Derik groaned, pressing his face into the pillow and pulling the wrist from Kevin's hand, resolutely shoving both hands under the pillow, "I haven't done that in a long time, Kevin."

"Care to give me a general idea of what 'a long time' translates into? A week? Two weeks?"

"Kevin..." Derik sighed in exasperation, "Let's just... Just drop it."

Kevin just shook his head sadly and got up. For a minute Derik actually thought he was leaving, but then he came back into the room and climbed back up onto the bed. Derik shifted up so he could look at him curiously as Kevin pulled the blankets down.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of my brother." Kevin replied, pushing him back down so he was laying on his stomach, "Because he's apparently too daft or stubborn to do it himself." He added with a sarcastic smile.

Derik shivered as Kevin poured a bit of cold liquid onto his back, but the discomfort disappeared almost immediately as the soothing potion started making his skin tingle pleasantly. Kevin set aside the bottle, and Derik couldn't help but smile as Kevin started gently but firmly rubbing the potion around and massaging it into the abused muscles. He let his eyes drift shut, just enjoying it. Kevin was getting to be quite an expert at this.

"Bring Jeremy by sometime." Derik muttered sleepily, "I'll see if there's anything I can do for him."

"Sure." Kevin replied with a little smile, starting to work on his shoulders, "But for now, shut up and relax."

Derik smiled and complied, quickly drifting off to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tish was brought slowly awake by the feel of fingers stroking her hair. She smiled, blinking her eyes open. Much to her surprise, it was Lucius gazing down at her.

"How are you fairing?" He asked softly.

She shifted around a bit, looking about to get her bearings. She was dry and dressed in a short, lace nighty, laying on the bed. She reached up and rubbed her head. She must have passed out. She couldn't remember anything after that shower... so she was sure she hadn't gotten here on her own. She tried hard not to remember the shower. Not an easy task, especially after she turned her head and saw that Peadro was curled up not too terribly far away on the other side of her. At least he wasn't curled up against her or anything.

"Ok I guess. Well, relatively at least." She muttered groggily, wondering what time it was.

"What were you doing out of the room?"

"I just... I wondered where you were and decided to do some exploring. Peadro insisted on coming with me." She muttered, wondering if he was going to get mad at her. She wasn't sure she could face him getting angry right now.

"You musn't leave this room without me or a proper escort again, do you understand?"

Tish bit her bottom lip. His voice was very firm, but at least he didn't sound as if he was going to get violent. It was strange... she'd never really worried about that a possibility before. Then again, she'd never really seen him angry when she'd taunted him before. She carefully steered her mind away from such thoughts, refusing to let herself remember what she'd seen, especially not with Lucius right there staring at her. She made herself nod, realizing he expected a response.

"That's a good girl." He said, leaning down and kissing her.

She didn't object as he shifted closer and deepened the kiss, but couldn't help but comment when he pressed closer and it became quite clear where he was heading with this. "I ache all over..." She said in a sad, slightly petulant voice when he broke the kiss.

He sighed, shifting back slightly, but obviously not giving up on the idea entirely. He slipped his hand under the blanket and on up under her nighty, obviously hoping to get her into the mood. She winced as he massaged her breast, the movement causing an unexpected ache. Lucius pulled the nighty up, out of the way. Tish tried to keep her eyes from tearing up as she saw the couple of bruises the man had left on her breast. Apparently he'd been even rougher than she'd thought. Peadro certainly hadn't done that.

Lucius looked her over scrutinizingly, then reached down, slipping his hand into her knickers and slipping a couple of fingers up inside her, then withdrew his hand and sniffed his fingers. "It's been nearly a day since I was last with you." He said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, "You said Peadro stopped him."

She blushed, "That man never even got his trousers undone!"

"Then just who exactly have you been with?"

She sighed, knowing there was no point trying to deny she'd had sex. "I just let Peadro have a go after we got back to the room."

Lucius stared at her for a long moment. As the silence drew out a bit, it started making her uneasy.

"And just why did you do that?" He asked at last.

"He just... he wouldn't stop crying." She said dismissively, "I think what happened really hit him hard. Did you really want him rocking back and forth and bawling all bloody night? It was nothing. Besides, you said he didn't count, remember? Sex is the fastest and easiest way to distract a male in my experience. Didn't think there would be any harm in it."

Lucius considered that for a moment, gazing over at Peadro where he slept. He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "I suppose you have a point. Don't think I've ever seen him in that state before." He shifted his gaze back over to her. "So... tell me... why are you willing to give him a go, but not me?"

"Because he apparently doesn't care if I just lie there, which is all I feel capable of doing at the moment, but as I recall, you tend to require a bit more movement out of your bedmates. If you don't mind me being stationary, by all means, have at me." She said with a little sarcastic smirk, silently hoping that wasn't going too far.

"Good point." Lucius replied, reaching over and lowering her nightshirt, then pulling the blanket back up and tucking it around her.

She watched, puzzled, as he got up onto his knees, grabbing something off the bedside table, then carefully shifted over her. He settled on the other side and reached out, stroking Peadro's cheek. The boy woke immediately, looking a bit tense until his eyes focused and he registered who it was. He looked at Lucius curiously as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I believe you forgot something." He said, holding up Peadro's collar.

Peadro's eyes widened a bit and he quickly took it, fastening it around his neck unasked. He then settled back down, fixing his eyes on the blanket and obviously expecting to be punished. He glanced up in surprise when Lucius reached out, stroking his cheek again.

"I'm not angry. I _should_ be." He quickly added, making Peadro drop his eyes again, "But I'm feeling generous at the moment. You've been through a terrible ordeal tonight. Just don't let me catch you without that again unless I've taken it off you myself, understand?"

Peadro quickly and fervently nodded.

"And don't let my impertinent little bride out of the room again without calling for an escort first."

Peadro nodded again.

Lucius shifted to stroking his hair. "You poor thing." He said softly, "You must have been terrified. There are bad people out there, even in this very fortress. Now you see why you need to stay where I leave you. Where you're protected."

Peadro nodded again, his bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Don't you worry." Lucius said, leaning over and kissing his forehead, "Those men will never hurt you again. I made very sure of that. I've always protected you, now haven't I?"

He nodded.

"And it's not as if I ask so much in return."

Peadro shifted over, slipping an arm around Lucius and nuzzling up to him, resting his head against Lucius' shoulder and closing his eyes.

It was obvious the move wasn't entirely expected, but Lucius smiled, slipping his arm around him and kissing his forehead again, still stroking his hair. "I know how to make you feel better." He murmured softly.

Tish's eyes widened a bit as she heard the soft click of the little silver clasp at Peadro's hip. She shifted onto her side, facing away, her cheeks going crimson. Yes, Lucius had indicated Peadro provided certain 'services' for him... but deep down she hadn't really believed he actually had sex with the boy! She pulled the blanket a bit higher, hugging herself and wishing she'd just let him shag her. He probably would have left Peadro alone if she had. She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep as the bed shifted under her.

Tears stung at her eyes as the bed started jostling. She didn't know what about it was making her want to cry. Was it that Lucius was having sex with someone else? Surely so. Just a little jealously. She closed her eyes, her head too full of discordant thoughts to make sense of anything anymore. She just clenched her eyes tightly shut and tried to forget about her surroundings. She imagined herself at their summer home. She shoved reality firmly into the background, remembering the smell of the flowers and the dainty butterflies flitting about.

She was so enmeshed in her imaginings she gave a start when her shoulder was gently shaken some time later. She blinked her eyes open, finding Lucius laying beside her alone. She looked around, but didn't spot Peadro. "Sorry." She said, "I must have dozed off. I feel positively wretched."

"I sent Peadro to fetch some potions for you. I'll have him give you a good rubdown once you're properly medicated. That should get you back to rights in no time." He shifted over, pressing up against her. "I've gotten rather used to your attentions. I'd like to get back to them as soon as possible."

She shifted up to him, resting her head against him, tucked it under his chin. She rather liked being held like that. Besides, he couldn't look at her like this, and she was too tired to have to think about how he might interpret her expressions.

"Why did you take his collar off?" He asked after a moment.

"I'm not great shakes at charades, and I was tired of trying to figure out what the bloody Hell he was on about." She muttered.

He gave a slight nod. "Well, don't do it again."

She shifted up, looking down at him, puzzled. "If his collar had been on, he wouldn't have been able to stop them, now would he?"

"You like him, don't you?" He asked curiously.

She blinked. "I... I suppose so. I mean I know he's your favorite, and he's handy to have about. Very handy in fact apparently."

"Then don't make me kill him." Lucius said in a neutral tone.

Her eyes went round, her jaw dropping slightly. "Why... why would you do that?"

"He's strong."

"Well, obviously!" She said, still not getting his point.

"He's stronger than he realizes. He's been dosed with powerful essences to keep him young for _decades_ now. Over the years I've watched him steadily gaining strength. He's too strong by this point. Without that collar to contain his power, he's obviously now capable of killing a wizard. He's physically strong enough to be devilishly dangerous even _with_ the collar. If he overcomes his training and fully realizes that fact, he could kill me. He could kill you. He could fight his way out of this fortress and lead the Ministry right back here, and that's on top of all the damage he'd do on the way out the door. He wouldn't last long without his infusions, but that point will be moot if we're all dead already, now won't it? I cannot allow that to become a real possibility. I'm under strict orders to terminate him the instant he shows any indication of rebellion. Our Lord was not pleased by the incident tonight. He wanted me to dispatch him immediately. I was able to talk him into waiting, seeing if this would change him. So long as he continues to remain subservient I can let him live.. but if he takes that bloody collar off again..."

"I won't take it off him! I promise!" She said quickly, shivering as she imagined Peadro, his eyes glowing, standing over the mauled bodies of dozens of witches and wizards. Lucius was right. She'd seen it. He really could kill any of them if he so desired. If he had the element of surprise and was able to face them individually he could do some serious damage.

They both looked over as the door opened. Peadro came in carrying a small box.

"Well, there's your potions, my dear." Lucius said, shifting up and sliding his legs off the side of the bed. "I believe I'm going to take a nice hot shower before I bed down for the night." He patted Peadro's head as he passed him. "Tend to her, won't you?"

Tish watched as he strode over into the bathroom, then looked back to Peadro. If what Lucius had done to him earlier had upset him, he gave no indication of it. He crawled up onto the bed beside her, pulling out one of the bottles. Seeing him there, looking so innocent, she found fancies of him doing terrible things fleeing her mind. Yes, she remembered what he'd done earlier... but despite that, she couldn't really imagine him knowingly hurting someone. He measured out a dose and she opened her mouth obediently. He recapped it and returned it to the box, taking out the next.

The shower started up in the bathroom while he was reading the label. He glanced over at the door, then to her... the door, her... a little, secretive, mischievous smile tugged at his lips. He gave the bathroom door one more glance, then leaned forward, claiming her lips.

Those lovely, soft, gentle lips... they sent tingles through her whole body. It was even more amazing than she remembered. He only dared to give her a relatively short kiss, but it still left her panting slightly for breath. After that he just smiled in a happy, but slightly bashful way as he went back to diligently reading the labels and measuring out the proper doses.

She watched him between doses. He knew he wasn't supposed to kiss her... and yet he had braved it nevertheless... he had broken a rule... and with Lucius just in the other room at that! She prayed she wasn't making a rebel of him. She didn't know what she'd do if she ended up being the death of this poor, sweet boy...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - The long awaited, and rather dark I guess, next chapter. Well, I finally got it out. I must admit that at this point I am debating between several ideas of things I'd like to see happen. It's hard sometimes when you think of this great idea for some scenes, or a new character or whatnot, but then you think maybe it's too much or think of something else you want to do, but you couldn't do both of them. There are a couple of pretty major decisions I will have to make before putting out the next chapter. I'm not necessarily saying something major will happen in the next chapter (though at this point I can't rule anything out) but I will at the very least start to put something into motion. Set the stage for it, so to speak. I'm hoping I will get it out in a normal amount of time, but that will depend on my decision making skills. Unfortunately, I'm not known as being a decisive person.

Well, on a more personal note I'm moved. Ok, I still have containers everywhere, but the carting it here part is thankfully over. It feels weird having an actual living room and my son having his own room... it almost feels like this is my first 'real' place! I mean ever since I converted the 'living room' in the one bedroom apartment I had into another bedroom for my son the old place wasn't much more than a couple of bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchenette. The appliances here are full sized and everything! I've even actually cooked a couple of times! I'm going to have to get a couch again! My son stormed off to his room the other day and slammed the door. It was strange realizing it was the first time he'd been able to do that! In fact, I don't think he was even really mad, 'cause he stuck his head out a few minutes later and asked me something as if nothing had happened. I think he just did it because he'd always wanted to. It's so weird thinking of that as some sort of mile stone! He keeps his door shut all the time now except at night (and that's just so he can have the light from the bathroom). I think he really likes having a space that's entirely his own.

The couple of weeks without internet was excruciating of course, but now I've switched to high speed internet and it's insanely different! I can watch tv shows on my computer! Movies too! WOHOO! I don't care if they're a bit blurry half the time, cause I couldn't see them any other way, so it's better than nothing! I even got to keep the same email address! I was worried about that, but apparently MSN and Qwest have some deal going where I can just transfer that over to the high speed internet and stop paying MSN. I'm a bit jazzed about it all, but at the same time it makes me worry that something's going to happen to screw it up. Like I won't be able to make the higher rent payments or something. I know that sounds paranoid, and perhaps I am... but good things don't happen to me very often... well, wish me luck!


	47. The New Professor

A/N - warning - adult content (the usual type and some possibly disturbing descriptions)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 47  
The New Professor

"I really hate to be a bother, but I'm going to have to insist you get up now."

Theo groaned and tried to roll away from the annoyingly persistant voice. A hand took his shoulder and gently but firmly turned him back. He cracked his eyes open, then let out another groan as beetle black eyes came into focus staring down at him.

"Come along." Snape prodded.

Theo sighed and sat up, rubbing his hands over his face groggily. "I'm up, I'm up." He muttered.

"I think we need to talk." Snape said softly, sitting on the side of the bed.

"I'm fine." Theo muttered, not meeting his gaze as he dropped his hands, staring pointedly at a bit of blanket on the other side of him.

"You very nearly _died_, Theo. If I had been even a few hours later in returning the damage you'd done to yourself might very well have been irreversible."

Theo looked over at him in surprise, his pale cheek flushing slightly. "It was just Dreamless Sleep draughts."

"Which, when used _in moderation_, are harmless... but when you down that much... there is no way you could have failed to notice the toll it was taking on your body after the first couple of draughts. What were you thinking?"

Theo's eyes teared up a bit. "I just... I just couldn't handle it. So I slept for a while. It's not like I was hurting anyone."

"Well, that depends on your perspective really." Snape said, reaching into his inside pocket and very carefully extracting the spider demon. "This little fellow has certainly seen better days. I believe he should survive, but it was a close thing. You should feel lucky the potions seem to have worked for him."

Theo reached out immediately, taking it from him and examining it, "What happened to him?" He asked in alarm.

"Nearest I can figure... you poisoned him." Snape replied gently.

"I what?!?" Theo asked, darting a look up at him, "I never gave him anything! I would never..."

"I didn't say it was _intentional_." Snape quickly amended. "You poisoned _yourself_... and that, in turn, poisoned him."

Theo furrowed his brow, "How...?"

"He bit you, did he not?"

"Yes, but he didn't hurt me. The young ones just bite sometimes. Well... maybe the adults do too... I just haven't spent as much time around those. I just know the other young one I raised used to bite me sometimes too..."

"You _raised_ one?" Snape asked in surprise.

Theo nodded absently as he gently stroked the little spider demon, "Her name was Aggie. I had her a couple of years. I haven't really thought up a name for this one yet."

"Well, try to self medicate again and the point may become moot. Whatever goes into your body will apparently eventually wind up in his as well."

"But... I don't understand... it isn't draining my power. I feel a bit weak right now, but I don't think that's because of him..."

Snape shook his head. "No, I imagine that's your body getting back at you for the abuse you put it through. I don't know for sure what this creature was doing to you... However, I do have a _theory_ if you'd care to hear it."

"Well let's hear it then."

"Very well. This is purely guesswork though, just so you understand..." He waited until Theo nodded, then went on. "A wizard's emotions can manifest magically as I'm sure you know. They can cause involuntary magical episodes even in those too young to wield a wand."

Theo nodded again. "I used to do stuff all the time when I was scared or angry. I was forever blowing up vases and bottles and the like. I set fire to a chair once, made a rain puddle boil, incinerated a snake that attacked me, made a small, dead tree fall over blocking the path one time when my father took after me... I even turned some vines on some neighbor boys who were taunting Shandra once. I really caught Hell for that one. I had no idea how to make them stop! I didn't mean to hurt the boys... not _really_. I was just so mad... The vines nearly snuffed them before my mum got there and stopped them. Of course those boys came back to try to even the score... came after me while I was playing in the woods near dusk the next evening. Somehow I actually managed to disappear! I still don't know how I did that. I just hid in a hollowed out tree... one of the boys looked right in there, shined his torch in and all... but the light didn't seem to reach me. They never did spot me."

"That's rather impressive. Most magical children experience some involuntary magical episodes... but usually only two or three significant ones at most... You must have an even stronger natural talent than I thought."

Theo flushed slightly, dropping his eyes. "So what does that have to do with this little guy?" he asked, pointedly changing the subject.

Snape accepted the redirect without comment. "So it goes to reason that emotions of a certain magnitude either turn in to or generate excess magic. I believe this creature was syphoning off that excess magic before it could do harm. In essence, it was bleeding away your pain before it became strong enough to become destructive."

Theo pondered that. He supposed that made sense. Remembering back, it had often been when he was particularly sad or upset that Aggie had bitten him. He'd always thought she was just reminding him she was there and it was just remembering that he wasn't alone that had calmed him. Could it really have been because she was syphoning off his anger and pain? And he couldn't forget how his pain had seemed to drain away when he was bitten in the woods.

"I suppose I should be grateful this creature did what it did." Snape said softly, "Considering the number of bite marks I saw, and the state you were in despite the creature's best efforts, I rather doubt you would have been here for my return without it."

Theo just stared at the spider demon, still stroking it absently. Try as he might, he could find no way to refute that assessment. He really hadn't been consciously trying to kill himself... but he still found himself a bit surprised he was still alive.

"Since the damage you did to yourself does not appear to be intentional, I will forgo the counseling sessions you would normally receive... unless of course you would like them?"

Theo quickly shook his head. A councilor would mean the Ministry would get involved, or at the very least the Hogwarts staff. He definitely didn't want that kind of scrutiny.

"If anything even remotely like this happens again though..."

Theo quickly nodded again, accepting the warning.

"I _will_ have to insist on starting you on anti-depressants though."

"I don't need those bloody things!" Theo blurted immediately.

"Well several bottles of Dreamless Sleep potion appear to disagree with that assessment!" Snape replied pointedly.

Theo let out a frustrated breath, obviously searching for adequate arguments against it. "Well I have allergies!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "There are dozens of kinds of anti-depressants. You can not possibly be allergic to all of them." He didn't point out that he knew that for a fact since Draco had already been slipping him some in the potion he had made up... but it was obvious Theo hadn't been taking that potion for quite some time now.

"Well, even if I'm not, they could mess with my allergy potions. I have four I have to take on a regular basis and a further few I take as needed. Some of my allergies are pretty severe! I don't fancy not being able to breath because some bloody anti-depressant neutralized one of my potions!"

Snape pondered that for a moment. It was unlikely, but there was an outside chance it could effect his current medicinal potion. "Very well. Here's what we are going to do... When you attend your Potions class this afternoon you will bring all of your allergy potions with you. As soon as class is over I will run tests to find you an anti-depressant that I'm sure will not cause any adverse side effects."

Theo let out a frustrated sound, "I don't need..." He started emphatically.

"This point in non-negotiable." Snape said firmly. "You will take whatever potion I give you as frequently as instructed, and believe me it will be pretty obvious if you aren't!"

Theo let out an exasperated breath. "Fine." He muttered.

"For now take some of that potion Draco gave you. You look like shite."

Theo let out a little amused breath and nodded. "That's kind of how I feel too."

"And no more Dreamless Sleep potion. Period. Do you understand?"

Theo looked up, "But..."

"No buts. Your body is recovering from a massive overdose. Taking more now, even a normal dose, might send you right back into a coma. If you can't sleep, see me about it. Well, either that or ask Crabbe to tell you about his summer." He added with a little smirk.

Theo let out an amused breath. "That would do it."

"So am I to take it that you intend to keep that creature?" Snape asked, nodding towards the spider demon.

Theo nodded. "His mother left him in my care. Not that I appear to be doing a great job of caring for him at the moments... but yes, I intend to keep him."

Snape contemplated him for a moment. "Are you absolutely positive you can control it and keep it from harming anyone else here?"

Theo nodded again without hesitation. "He wouldn't hurt anyone. Like I said, I had Aggie for years and she never once hurt anyone. I don't know why people seem to think they are so bad. They're not vicious or anything."

"Well, as we saw demonstrated, they can do what every witch and wizards fears the most. They can take away our magic. It's long been suspected they could do that temporarily, but none that ran afoul of them survived long enough to confirm it. Now that the full extent of what they are capable of is known thanks to that bloody article on the incident they printed in the Daily Prophet, I very much doubt that any amount of argument will ever get many of our kind to view these creatures with anything other than abject terror. _You_ may not fear them, but surely you can see that point of view...?"

Theo gazed fixedly at the innocent looking creature in his hand. Slowly he nodded. "I didn't know they could do that. I guess it does explain why some people want to eradicate them. I just wish people wouldn't be so quick to let their fear take precedence over the right these creatures have to live peacefully amongst us. There was a whole colony of them near my home for quite some time. I used to go there and play with them. I even took naps there amongst their nests sometimes. Their music soothed me like nothing else could. They played with me and sang to me... they never even thought about hurting me." He stroked the spider demon for a long moment. "And from all accounts... that man deserved what he got." He added softly.

"Officially I must tell you that _no_ witch or wizard deserves such a fate." Snape paused for a moment, then continues softly, "_Un_officially... he deserved it and more. Sadly, I know of quite a few witches and wizards the world would be all the better for if some spider demons relieved them of their powers. Of course, you never heard me say such a thing."

Theo shook his head, a slight smile on his lips.

"These are some magical plants and such for you to feed your little friend" Snape said, pulling out a small box and setting it on the bedside table. "Just scraps of this and that really. I can give you more if you run low. Legally, I haven't a clue what creature you might be harboring in here, just so that's clear." Theo quickly nodded. "Still, I can't in good conscious allow it to remain in the castle if there is _any_ chance he's hungry. Oh... and that brings me to a related subject... I'm going to have to ask you to leave him in your room while you're at your classes. If another teacher spotted him..."

Theo held it closer, putting his hand over it to hide it as his eyes widened at the prospect. He quickly nodded.

Snape looked at him for a long moment before speaking again. "You went through a significant emotional trauma, and I _understand_..." Snape said, his voice soft and sincere, "I understand far better than I want to. Believe it or not, I was once young myself. I've been in love. I've had that love wrenched from me just when I thought I had a real chance at happiness. There are some things that can come between you that are far more... _permanent_ than angry words and hurt feelings." Snape trailed off, dropping his eyes, his voice gone a bit tight. He took a deep breath after a moment and forged on, "I know your problems probably seem huge and insurmountable right now... but you are young... everything seems like it's the most important thing in the world to you right now. As you get older... assuming you let yourself get to that point that is, you will start to put things in to better perspective. Don't ruin your life, and certainly don't _end it_, before you've even given yourself a chance to live it. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Theo. I survived... I have no doubt whatsoever that you can as well... but only if you're willing to try. So long as your heart still beats, there is a chance you will someday be happy again. Don't throw that chance away."

Theo just stared at his hands.

Snape reached out, placing his hand on Theo's shoulder comfortingly, "I'm going to trust you now. Trust you to attend your classes... to do as you're told... and to take care of yourself. Whether you chose to recognize the fact or not, there are a lot of people here who care about you... myself included. I may be no expert in matters of the heart... but if you need someone to talk to..."

Theo nodded, still not looking at him. "I know." He said softly.

Snape gave him a little nod, then rose. "Well then, I suggest you find some place to secret away your little pet. I believe Miss Van Burkina will be in shortly to harass you through your morning routine and shove excessive amounts of food down your throat."

Theo sighed and rolled his eyes, though there was a vague shadow of a smile on his lips. "Thanks for the warning."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik was awoken by the sound of knocking. He groaned and shifted his head to the other side, hoping whomever it was would go away, but the annoying knocking came again, a bit louder this time. He shifted up, rubbing his eyes groggily and trying to focus on the clock. He sighed. He really should be getting up anyway. Breakfast would be starting soon. He slid his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. At least his back felt a bit better.

He glanced over, smiling as he spotted Kevin. He'd fallen asleep curled up beside him. He reached over, brushing his fingers down the side of Kevin's face affectionately. The boy stirred and blinked his eyes open.

"Morning, sunshine." Derik murmured.

Kevin smiled and stretched.

"Thought I told you to get back to your dorm room." Derik scolded gently, keeping his tone affectionate, a little smile on his lips.

"Well you conked out, and I didn't know what wards you might have on your door, so..." Kevin said with a little mischievous grin.

Derik gave a snort of amusement, "I didn't bother with wards."

"I think you should definitely _start_ bothering." Kevin said, his voice growing a bit more serious.

"Let me worry about that." Derik replied noncommittally. He looked over as the knocking came again and sighed. "Guess I should get that."

Kevin nodded, yawning.

Derik got up, going over and grabbing up his robe and throwing it on. He trudged wearily out into his common room, spotting Kevin disappearing into the bathroom. He glanced around, trying to remember which of the doors was the entrance. He hadn't been paying too terribly much attention when he'd come in the night before. There were four other doors off the common room. How much room did they think he needed?

Yet another knock made the decision process easy. He followed the sound to one of the doors, opening it. "Ya?" He muttered, slumping against the door frame.

McGonagall was standing there, Snape to the side of her. Her cheeks colored a bit as her eyes glanced down him. He sighed irritably, pulling the robe shut and crossing his arms over his chest. "What?"

"May we come in?" She asked, obviously a bit irritated by his lack of manners.

"Whatever." He muttered, shifting over to the side and gesturing somewhat impatiently for them to enter. As they were passing him, he saw Oblique hurry up to the door. She paused, biting her lip and looking at him warily, obviously unsure her presence was wanted. He just rolled his eyes, pushing off the door frame and striding into the room, leaving the door open. She took this as invitation enough, slipping in and closing the door behind her.

"So, are we holding a staff meeting in my room or what?" Derik asked, plunking down in one of the muddy brown colored chairs the quarters had come equipped with.

"I just came to give you your class schedule." McGonagall replied primly, "School policy dictates that faculty members cannot visit the private quarters of a faculty member of the opposite sex without an escort. We wouldn't want to give anyone the wrong impression. A sense of morality must be maintained."

"So don't shag other faculty members unless it's at least a threesome. Got it. Don't know how that raises our morality level, but I'll go with it." Derik replied deadpan.

McGonagall let out an affronted breath, but bit back a response. She reached out, handing him a bit of parchment rather stiffly.

Derik took it, perusing it while McGonagall glanced over, obviously wondering at Oblique's presence. The younger woman wasn't meeting her gaze.

They all looked over as the sound of a flushing toilet came from the bathroom, followed by the sink faucet running. After a moment the door opened and Kevin stepped out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stopped dead, looking over at them in surprise as he realized there were others in the room. He blushed brilliantly.

Derik got up, strolling over to him, ignoring the others. "It's about time for breakfast. You should get going. Go get your things." he said, turning Kevin towards the bedroom and giving him a light swat on the bum to get him going when he hesitated.

Kevin hurried into the room, reemerging a moment later, pausing and grabbing the door frame as he worked his foot into his shoe properly. He threw his robe on, watching McGonagall warily.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you after lunch." Derik said with a little smile, looking up from his schedule. "Make me proud." He said, reaching over and pulling him into a brief hug. "And thanks for coming by." He said as he released him, "It means a lot to me."

Kevin gave a quick nod, "See you after lunch." He muttered, hurrying out the door.

"Did that boy spend the night?" McGonagall asked, obviously scandalized.

"Ya." Derik replied evenly. "You have a problem with that?"

"No." Snape replied before McGonagall could. McGonagall looked over at him, obviously stunned by the response. Snape just gave his head a significant shake.

McGonagall looked over to Oblique, but she shook her head as well. McGonagall held her tongue, but Derik had little doubt somebody would have to do a great deal of explaining to her in short order. He was quite enjoying her reaction. It looked as if her head might explode. He was having a very hard time keeping from chuckling, or at the very least grinning.

"Well thanks for the schedule." Derik said, tucking the parchment away in one of his robe pockets. Paying his guests no further notice, he wandered into the bathroom.

"Mr. Biddles..." McGonagall began, starting after him, "We also need to address the matter of the Hogwarts rules of conduct..." She let off with a little gasp as her eyes fell on him. He'd doffed the robe and was currently pulling his skivvies down in front.

"Leave a list or something." He muttered as he relieved himself. He glanced over, noting her shocked stare. "Hey... now who's being improper? Honestly... peeping at people in the loo... there must be one of your lofty rules against that!"

She let out a scandalized breath, her hand clapping over her eyes as she hurried towards the door. "Well, I never!" She breathed in a horrified voice.

"Well there's your problem! Try it sometime!" Derik called after her mirthfully.

McGonagall paused at the door, glancing back at Oblique when she realized the woman wasn't following.

"Go on." Snape said.

McGonagall nodded, hurrying out.

Snape went over to the door, watching until McGonagall was out of sight down the hall. Derik finished up and wandered out and into the bedroom. Snape glanced back at Oblique. She looked at him sadly. He sighed and slipped out the door, closing it behind him and leaving them alone.

Oblique drifted over to Derik's bedroom door, watching him. He glanced back and saw her, but didn't otherwise acknowledge her presence, taking his clothes down from where they hung. She drifted closer, watching him from the doorway, unsure if she should try to say anything. After a moment she took a deep breath and decided she had to brave it. She went in, walking resolutely closer. "Derik?" She asked softly.

The angry glare he sent in her direction made her stop in her tracks in the middle of the room.

"I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be. But... I really didn't _mean_ to... I was just so angry and I wasn't paying proper attention to my surroundings. I really should have waited until we were alone... but I was just afraid if you got me alone..."

"I'd what?" Derik growled, pulling the hanger out of his shirt and tossing it back into the wardrobe.

"It's just... you're a very attractive man... and..." She stammered.

He dropped the shirt on the chair and strode over to her, standing before her, still wearing nothing but his skivvies and folding his arms across his chest in an obviously irritated fashion. "And _what?_"

She dropped her eyes, "And I don't seem to have much will power around you." She muttered softly.

"That's it?" He growled sarcastically, "That's the excuse you're going with? It's hard to believe that's the best you could come up with. Still, your choice. Alright then... so because _you_ have shortcomings I'm supposed to just forget about you blabbing my deepest, darkest secret to the two people on this planet that I _least_ wanted to find out? Who are you going to tell next? My mum? Go ahead. That'd complete the top three right nicely."

"She doesn't know?" She asked, the question slipping out in her surprise.

"How could she? You think he did it when she was in the room? He's an evil, child-raping bastard, but not an idiot. If he were an idiot he wouldn't have gotten away with it, now would he?"

She flinched back a bit at that description, then looked up at him, her eyes watery. "I'm so sorry. I don't know if you're ever going to accept that, but I am." She moved closer to him, watching him carefully. When he made no move to draw away, she slipped her arms around him, shifting closer and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm _so sorry_..." She said tearfully.

He shifted his arms out from between them, but just left them hanging at his sides. Still, it wasn't a rebuff, so she closed the last bit of space and pressed against him. From this distance it became readily apparent that at least part of him wasn't ignoring her. She slipped a hand down, caressing him through his skivvies.

He took a deep breath and let out a belabored sigh. "Get on the bed." He said a bit gruffly.

She shifted back, looking at him. He appeared to be serious. She let go of him, and looked over, then backed up the yard or so to his bed. She wasn't sure he was really wanting to... but then when she looked over and saw he'd stripped off his skivvies she realized he really did mean it. She got on the bed, shifting back a bit awkwardly in her full length dress. He followed her onto the bed, flipping up the front of her dress and pulling her knickers off without preamble. She lay back, still feeling a bit surprised by the suddenness of it as he shifted over on top of her.

She let out a groan of pleasure as he thrust himself into her, quickly wrapping her legs around him. He laid himself out on top of her, wasting no time as he started pounding himself into her. She shifted her head over to kiss him, but he avoided her lips, shifting his head down and starting to nibble at her neck instead.

There was little she could do after that other than simply lay back and enjoy what he was doing to her. She could feel his anger in his thrusts, but it just made it feel that much more amazing. She cried out as she peaked in short order, but he didn't even slow. His thrusts just got a bit harder. The pleasure didn't even ebb very much before starting to build again. He just kept going... the pleasure escalating minute after minute, quickly becoming nearly unbearable.

After a good five minutes, there were tears trickling from the sides of her eyes as she cried out, the pleasure becoming almost excruciating. It felt like she'd go mad if he didn't finish soon. She dug her nails into his back, dragging them down it so hard she knew she had to be breaking his skin. His breath caught in his throat. He pummeled her hard for a moment, then finally tensed. She arched up against him as he bit her neck hard, finally going over the edge again. Blinding pleasure flooded through her, sending her senses reeling wildly.

When the world finally settled down, she became aware of him still laying atop her, his panting breath tickling the side of her neck. After a minute, he started shifting up. She reached up, gently trying to guide his head over as she shifted up for a kiss.

Derik avoided her lips once more, pulling his head out of her grasp. He stared down at her, his eyes of darkest purple gazing at her for a long moment before he spoke. "This doesn't change things between us."

She blinked in surprise. "But you... we just..."

"You offered it, I needed it, and I'm a hopeless slut. It was just sex, not forgiveness." He said, shifting up and getting off the bed. "At least _I_ wasn't the one who fucked this one up. That's a novelty." He mused as he gathered up his clothes.

She pushed the hem of her dress down, her eyes watering up. She just watched him incredulously as he walked out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snape looked over, neatly hiding his surprise as Derik slipped into the seat beside him. He hadn't really expected him to make it to breakfast, let alone sit beside him. Then again, that seat was traditionally held by the Defense professor. It wasn't as if the seats were assigned, but it just always seemed to work out that way.

He noted Derik was avoiding his gaze. It was obvious that Derik hadn't wanted anyone finding out about what happened to him as a child. Understandable he supposed. He wasn't sure what to think of him now. Sure, he'd suspected his step-father had smacked him around a bit once his drug addiction was revealed, but he'd never been around him enough to confirm his suspicions. Besides, Derik was being watched closely enough after that that he doubted the step-father was daft enough to try it again by that point.

Being the Head of Slytherin House, he'd seen more than his share of abused children. Most of them turned out relatively alright, especially if given a strong support system through their crucial teenage years... something he'd always done his best to provide them. Then again, it was a rarity, even in his House, that he came across a child who'd been sexually abused. Whether it was lucky coincidence, something pureblood families were simply less inclined towards or the fathers simply worried such things would deprive them of grandchildren to carry on their bloodline he wasn't sure. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of support Derik had received. Not that he was questioning Professor McGonagall, but she'd never seemed to care much for the boy, so he wasn't sure how supportive she'd been with him. He couldn't avoid an irritating little twinge of regrete that he hadn't spotted the problem sooner and done more to help Derik. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd let past associations and a different House blind him to Derik's plight.

"You helped me when I needed it most." Derik said softly so only Snape could hear it. "That's more than anyone else here ever did."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "I thought you said you couldn't read me anymore." He whispered back.

"Your mind, no. I can still read your eyes and body language though." He said, nodding towards a polished gold water pitcher.

Snape looked over, noting that it reflected him like a mirror. "Ah." He replied. Not many people could read him visually. He'd have to be sure to watch himself around this young man.

They sat in silence, merely eating their food for a time. At length, Snape sat his fork down again. "If I'd have had any idea..." He began.

Derik shook his head, silencing him. "Like I said, you did more than the rest of this lot. Well, Dumbledore did send me to Matthias, who was a true godsend... but still..." Derik looked over, meeting his eyes for the first time. "I never even thanked you, did I?"

"As a professor, it is _my job_ to look after the students who attend Hogwarts, no matter their House. There was never a need to thank me." Snape replied evenly.

Derik took a deep breath and sighed it out, a slight smile tugging at the side of his mouth.

Snape was rather relieved when the arrival of the morning owls brought an abrupt end to the rather awkward conversation. David Friedman's distinctive brown, black and burgundy owl streaked down, depositing a letter and darting off, its feet never touching the table that he saw. He opened the letter and perused it. He felt a little relief as he read it. True, he hadn't expected his old friend to be overly upset about the missed meeting, but he was still glad to read it. He'd even offered up an alternative time for them to meet. He hadn't asked for a confirmation, knowing Snape would inform him if the time wouldn't work for him. He mused over the man's predilection towards assumptions as he tucked the letter back away in its envelope.

He glanced over at Derik and his idle ponderings fled immediately. Derik was looking at a copy of the Daily Prophet, a stunned expression on his face. Snape shifted over a bit to see what he was reading. There was a short article there with two pictures beside it, both obviously stock photos of men with whom Snape was very familiar.

Derik saw the direction of his gaze and tilted the page towards him. "Conners and Demsky! They were in my unit! Killed by _Death Eaters_ from what this says!" He said, obviously at a complete loss for how to explain such a thing.

Snape took the paper, looking it over. The article was short and vague. It said only the names of the Aurors, brief mentions of their years of 'dedicated service to the Ministry' (twenty one years in the top unit for Demsky, nineteen for Conners) with some highlights of their careers, and that Demsky left behind a widow, Conners a widow and a six year old son. About their deaths it only said they were found in Diagon Alley just before dawn. Conners was found dead, and Demsky 'died shortly after discovery'. The lack of details about _how_ they died made Snape fairly certain it had been grisly. Certainly the Prophet wouldn't have had much time to put this article together if they had really been found no more than a few hours ago, but reporting something as basic as the nature of their death was standard journalistic protocol unless it was unknown at the time or the family requested it not be printed, though if that were the case they would have said as much. Keeping such a juicy tidbit from being plastered all over the paper by those spectacle-thirsty reporters would have required Ministry intervention... and that only happened if it was ghastly enough to stir fear and panic in the populous.

He looked over as Derik suddenly rose. He followed the young man's gaze to the doors and saw Adrian Cornfoot standing there in the doorway. Once he saw he'd gained Derik's attention, Cornfoot walked out the door.

Derik couldn't help but hurry a bit. His mind was buzzing. What did this mean? Those men had been in Voldemort's employ practically from the day they joined the unit! When he reached the Entrance Hall, he saw Adrian waiting in the doorway of the unused room where he'd had his 'discussion' with his son. The one that was still warded. Derik hurried in and turned as Adrian closed the door behind him.

"What the Hell's going on?" Derik demanded, "Are they really dead?"

"Of course they are!" Adrian growled a bit irritably. "You think we'd let them just make shite like that up?"

Derik let out a frustrated huff, "No. I just don't understand. I thought we were all protected!"

"Apparently not as well as we were led to believe!" Adrian snapped, abandoning his carefully controlled facade completely. He took a breath and forced it back out, visibly gathering himself before speaking again, once more in a calm, controlled voice. "They were off duty, but the papers won't be informed of that. It looks much better if two of our men died defending the freedom of those pathetic worms. We go letting it out that they were killed when they weren't even on duty and there'll be endless questions and we'll lose countless potential recruits. Fighting 'the good fight' is all well and good, but bringing it to their attention that the Death Eating bastards might sneak into your house and gut you in your sleep? Makes it rather less appealing as you can imagine."

"Is that what happened? I thought they were found in Diagon Alley?"

"They had gone to the fortress, but where and why they died isn't what concerns me. I need to know what this means for the rest of us!"

"You don't even care about the deaths of a couple of men you've worked with for two decades?" Derik asked, a bit shocked by his callous dismissal.

Adrian huffed irritably. "I'm a bit more concerned with making sure we don't add to the body count at the moment! Let's focus on the ones who are still breathing, shall we?"

"Fine." Derik muttered, knowing how Adrian got when people questioned him while he was in a mood.

"We need to know where we stand. What was done to those men..." He shook his head, pulling a folder from an inside pocket of his robe and handing it to Derik, "That wasn't an 'accident' by any stretch of the imagination!"

Derik opened it up, finding a number of large photos. He nearly dropped the folder. "What the _bloody Hell_... why would they do this?" He asked, horrified.

"That's what I need to know. That's why I came here." Adrian said as if that should have been obvious.

"Snape didn't know about it. He looked just as surprised as I was when he saw the article in the Prophet."

Adrian gave a disgusted snort. "I didn't come here to question that slimy bastard. I can't trust him any further than I can heave his miserable carcass while wandless! He'd tell me we were safe even if we weren't, just to see the rest of us get picked off the next time we went there! I need _you_ to go there and get it straight from them!"

Derik pulled his eyes from the pictures, looking up at him incredulously. "They did _this_ to two of us and you want me to just walk in there and ask them what's up?!?"

"Basically." Adrian said guilelessly. At Derik's shocked expression, he rolled his eyes, "Oh come along. We both know they aren't going to do anything to _you_. Malfoy has some twisted fascination with you, now hasn't he? None of those other Death Eating bastards are going to cross him!"

"Even if he is 'fascinated' with me, I don't see how that equals safe passage." Derik muttered warily, glancing back down at the photos. The scene they showed was some twisted, psychotically macabra nightmare!

"Oh stop being such a crybaby!" Adrian hissed. "I went through a great deal of trouble to get you this nice, cushy job where all you have to do is teach the kiddies a few tricks and diddle as many teenaged girls as you like. The least you can do is go check on this one little thing for me!"

Derik glared at him irritably. It was infuriating when Adrian tried to make things Derik had been _forced_ to do into some huge personal favor he'd done just for him. "Fine." He said through gritted teeth. "But I have classes. It'll have to wait until this evening."

"That wasn't so hard, now was it? We'll be going by to check on the widows. Consoling them and all that drivel. It's traditional." He said, giving his eyes a little exasperated roll, "We'll wait for you at Demsky's place. It'll look less suspicious if you meet us there. There will be a joint memorial for them both at Conners' house friday evening starting around seven. Be sure to attend. All eyes are on our unit now, so we can't afford any variation from what people would expect of us. Besides, Conners' little brat will be there we'll need someone to keep him quiet, and he seems to like you."

"I'll be there." Derik muttered. "Wouldn't want you to have to put up with ceaseless sobbing just because the boy's father was murdered."

"Good man." Adrian said as he patted Derik on the shoulder, obviously missing the sarcasm entirely, "I'd best be off. They'll undoubtedly be sending over one of their bloody 'grief councilors' this morning." He said with obvious distaste. "Keep the file, by the way. Hopefully it will motivate you to get that information to us in a timely manner so we may avoid similar fates."

Derik just shook his head, his eyes going back down to the disturbing images as Adrian took his leave.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Olivia."

Oblique stirred, feeling her shoulder being shaken lightly. She opened her eyes, then blinked, looking around and trying to get oriented. The room wasn't familiar. Her eyes tracked over and she spotted Snape sitting on the bed beside her.

"Severus?" She asked groggily, sitting up and trying to clear her head, slowly remembering where she was.

"Did he forgive you?"

She let out a pained breath, shaking her head.

"He has an odd way of saying he's still mad..." he said with a slightly mischievous smirk, holding up his hand, her knickers dangling from his finger.

She blushed brightly, snatching them from him.

"Classes start in about ten minutes. You missed breakfast. Biddles didn't. You're lucky I came looking for you."

"Bloody Hell!" She muttered, locating her wand and cleaning herself up hastily. She pulled her knickers back on, trying to pretend Snape wasn't watching her, then got up and straightened herself out, removing the wrinkles in her dress with a quick spell. Once she was done, she took a hold of the nearest bedpost, sagging against it a bit with obvious exhaustion. "I feel like I've just run a marathon!"

He reached into his robe, pulling out a small vial and offering it to her.

"What's that?" She asked, eyeing the vial warily.

"Something that should help give you a bit of energy. I keep a couple around for days when I haven't had much sleep."

"It's not a Pepper Up potion is it? Because I don't want to be running about with steam pouring out my ears!"

"No. No steam. Go on." He said, rising.

She uncorked it and tossed it back, then handed him back the empty as she felt herself waking up. She gave a little sigh as it tingled through her veins. "Thanks."

"You didn't honestly believe he would just forgive you, did you?"

She looked over at him sharply, then looked away, her cheeks coloring. "I guess not. I _hoped_ though."

"Well, at least you won't have to worry about getting lonely anymore. Even if he's still mad, he appears willing to warm your bed if called upon. That's all you really want, isn't it? A tumble without strings attached whenever you get the itch? And he looks barely pubescent to boot. Looks like you've found your ideal relationship at last."

"Severus..." She sighed sadly.

He just gave her a little smile and shook his head. "Don't. I got all I ever wanted or expected from our relationship. I didn't stop seeing you because you weren't giving me what I wanted... I stopped because I realized it left me feeling just as empty inside as I did before you arrived here. It wasn't your fault. You just aren't what I need. I rather doubt you're what he needs either, but I suppose I could be wrong. _He_ may just be what _you_ need though. Either way, your love life is most definitely your own. Good luck with it." He said gently before taking his leave.

She glared after him, not sure whether she was more hurt or angry about his comments. He wasn't even being spiteful... it was obvious he held no ill will towards her, and in fact he often seemed genuinely concerned about her... so why did talking to him always make her feel like such a shallow bitch? She took a deep breath and let it out. No time for such thoughts now. She had classes to teach!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I guess they _did_ find a new professor." Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione as they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Well, he can't be any worse than that last ponce. Least this one didn't make us wait." Harry replied with a shrug.

Hermione looked Derik over warily as they took their seats, not commenting. He was lounging on the desk, one leg drawn up casually and leafing through the Defense text. She wasn't sure what to make of this man. He'd seemed rather overconfident, yet competent during her interview... and yet she was fairly certain he'd been the one who had injured Snape. Then again, she was pretty sure he was also the one who _fixed_ him along with Draco and herself. She wasn't absolutely clear on that subject though. Everything around that time was decidedly muggy in her memory. Probably for the best considering what she did remember of it.

He just sat there, leafing through his text and waiting as the other students filed in. The moment the bell rang to signal start of class, however, he snapped the book shut and sat up, looking them over attentively as he tossed the book back on the desk behind him.

"Would you like a chair, professor?" Blaise asked, rising to go fetch him one of the spares from the back of the room since the chair Pavonis had taken with him hadn't been replaced yet.

Derik held up his hand, "Thank you, but there will be no need. Defense is not what I would consider a 'sit down' subject." He hopped off the desk and started pacing.

It wasn't a nervous pace, but more one that conveyed pent up energy. Despite her misgivings about him, Hermione couldn't deny the slight tickle of vitality and excitement that he seemed to exude.

"Someone sitting is someone who is stationary... and someone who is stationary is an infinitely better target. I don't like being a target. Even if forced to stand still, someone standing can remove themselves from a dangerous situation much quicker than someone sitting. Remember that... and don't take that as paranoia. Yes, I obviously do sit on occasion, but when you are in this class, I expect you to conduct yourselves as individuals who are alert to their surroundings and prepared to defend yourselves in an instant if required to. I may, on whim, test this readiness. Not yet though. We have to culture the skills and mindset required first because most of you, no offense, are just not ready for that yet. Once I feel you are arriving at the proper place mentally I will help you hone your skills."

"Let's hope he doesn't take a potshot at you like the last bloke." Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry snickered.

Derik, who was at the other side of the room in his wandering, turned towards them. "I'm sure I _will_ take a 'pot shot' at him at some point, Mr. Weasley."

Ron's ears went red as he realized he'd been overheard.

Derik continued, oblivious to his embarrassment. "If he can take me down, I deserve to be taken down. I don't initiate anything I'm not willing to deal with the consequences of. Your last professor, if he could truly be considered that, obviously never had to defend himself against another wizard. He thought he was attacking a unwitting child who wouldn't fight back. Cowardly, if you ask me." He shifted his gaze to Harry, "As for your earlier comment, Mr. Potter, anyone who purposely makes you wait for the sake of their own vanity or sense of self importance is, in my experience, not worth the wait." He shifted his gaze again, "As for you, Miss Parkinson, I don't dally with students. Same goes to you, Mr. Zabini."

Pansy blushed, but Blaise just smirked.

"First lesson for you all." Derik said, addressing the class at large once more, "If there is anyone anywhere nearby who is still breathing, assume they can hear you and are listening to your every word. There is an old Muggle saying: Loose lips sink ships. There is some real truth to that, so heed it. Knowledge is power. People have died... wars have been lost... all because someone said the wrong thing in front of the wrong person."

The class was silent, obviously not sure exactly what to make of that.

Derik took a deep breath and let it slowly out as he observed them for a moment before speaking again, "I've looked through your texts. There is a lot of interest in there. Many important things that should be known. My dilemma is... I don't believe they are important enough to waste what little time I have with you on. Many of those creatures listed in there that they take so much care telling you how to defend yourself against are so rare that perhaps one in a thousand witches or wizards will ever even see one in their lifetimes. There are only three chapters in there that I will address this year. Those cover how to defend against giants, vampires and the chapter covering strong defensive spells that are generalized to cover unknown creatures."

"But we have to know how to defend against more than just those creatures!" Hermione blurted out indignantly.

Derik smiled over at her. "Of course you do. I was just listing what we'd be taking from the book. The rest of what I will be teaching you will be outside the normal parameters of this class. Why should I spoon feed you this pap when this isn't what you will be facing? I'm not going to baby you. You're young adults and there is a very good chance that many, if not all, of you will be forced to defend yourselves... and soon. If you haven't noticed, there's a war going on out there. I'll not be teaching you simply what you need to pass some tests. I'm going to train you to _survive_."

He let silence reign again for a long moment, then started his pacing once more. "You want to know what I will teach you? You will be defending yourself against what we have knowledge so far that the other side has and likely will be using in any serious confrontations. Some of these will be: Giants, as mentioned. Vampires - those are a largely independent lot, and their involvement has not yet been confirmed, but defenses against them are simple enough. Well, in theory at least. Werewolves - he has at least one large pack of these that we know of. Ashwinders - in the last war he sent these into the homes of some of his enemies while they slept. A subtle, but occasionally effective way to get at your enemies. That will only require the learning of a single spell to freeze their eggs before they burn your house down, so it's a quick bit of knowledge that might come in very handy. Dragons - he used a number of these in the last war. Nundus - he had one of those for a short time during the last war as well. Pray he doesn't find another, but in case he does I will tell you how to protect yourselves and others from the virolent disease they spread. As for killing it... unless there are _at least_ a hundred of you going about it, you would be better off running and hiding. Even Merlin himself wouldn't have a snowball's chance in Hell of taking it or really doing more than possibly aggravating it on his own. Inferi - once again, pray he doesn't dredge them up, but be prepared in case he does. The undead are one of my least favorite opponents. There may be others scattered about in there, but those are the highlights. Of course the number one creature I will be training you to defend against is one of the most dangerous ones you will ever come across. Other witches and wizards. This sounds like a lot, I know... and it will _feel_ like a lot as well, because I'm going to teach you these things as quickly as humanly possible. We don't know when this war is going to blow up. Since I can't trust our enemies will be obliging enough to wait patiently while I train you up, I can't afford to make this a nice, casual pace for you. I shall be force feeding you the brunt of the knowledge over the next month or so, after that we will take the time to refine the skills I have taught you and practice until you have a good, fighting chance should the worst occur."

With that, he strode towards the door. "Time's wasting. Come along." He said simply, not even looking back as he strode out the door.

The students looked at each other, but all quickly gathered up their things and hurried after him. He led them straight out of the castle, not stopping until he was quite a ways into a large open patch of the grounds. They came to a stop and watched him as he paused and milled about a bit, searching the ground a bit for some reason. He moved about ten meters closer to the lake, then turned back towards them.

"This should do. We'll be meeting out here from now on." He said, indicating the spot where they were standing.

"What for?" Harry asked, pulling his robe a bit tighter against the clammy wind that was whipping around them.

"Because they told me I was to avoid property damage." Derik replied with a smirk. "Now, I believe it's time I got a feel for each of you... a sense of your skill level and what you're capable of."

"How you gonna do that?" Ron asked warily.

"By fighting you, of course." Derik said guilelessly. "It will be one on one this time so I can judge you individually, then later I'll see how you work as partners, then as teams." He looked over the gathered Slytherins and Gryffindors. "Let's have... Miss Patil first." He said, beckoning Parvati over.

Parvati blushed, hesitantly setting down her school bag and moving forward.

"Don't be shy." Derik said with a warm smile. "Ok, now here's how this will work. In this class, unless I tell you a specific spell, a type of spell to use or make any other restrictions, you can use _anything_ within your means short of Unforgivables to accomplish the assigned task. It doesn't have to be something you learned here, just so long as it's legal. I am still an Auror after all! Don't worry, to begin with at least, I'll just defend myself against you. I know you've been shown dueling, but I prefer a less traditional format. You don't generally get the niceties when facing an opponent out in the real world after all. We will 'duel' within a designated circular space and move around however we like. Since this leaves a much greater chance of innocent bystanders getting hit, I will be placing a shield around the space to keep any of our spells from striking the wrong person. The goal for this time is simply to disarm me. Just to make it interesting, you cannot use _Expelliarmus_. Don't be afraid of hurting me. Even if you manage to get through my defenses, I've had a lot of experience with being attacked, so I can handle it. I will not hand out detention or dock points for anything you do to me in this class so long as you follow the rules. Now let's get this started..." He said, motioning the front most students back a bit.

Hermione watched curiously as he knelt down, adjusting some small device, then placed it on the ground. He positioned it carefully, then tapped it with his wand. It crackled to life, blue jags of what looked like electricity shooting out of either side. The blue lines of light darted through the grass, forming a perfect circle about fifteen meters in diameter around Derik and Parvati. The lines met on the other side with a brilliant flash, then just glowed there innocently.

"Do yourselves a favor and don't touch this barrier!" Derik called, his voice sounding strangely muffled though there didn't appear to be anything between him and the rest of the class other than a glowing line on the ground. He then turned to Parvati, who was looking decidedly nervous. "Ok, now try to get my wand away from me. I'll tell you to stop when I've seen enough. Until then, keep trying."

Though obviously rather nervous and reluctant at first, Parvati made a relatively decent go of it. She didn't actually land any strikes, but she got close a time or two. Finally a bit of her own spell that had been shattered by Derik's blocking spell rebounded, burning her arm and making her drop her wand. Derik eased his defensive stance and came over when she just stood there after that, nursing the burn.

"Not too bad." Derik conceded as he examined the burn. He pulled a small bottle from an inside pocket, dabbing a bit of the contents on the burn, then slipped it back away. "We're through. Longbottom, you're next!" He called, raising his voice to make sure he was audible through the shield. Parvati retrieved her wand and followed him back to the little device he'd used to create the shield. He carefully stepped on a small lever protruding from the side of it and the blue line in the grass nearby shimmered, then rose into the air, forming a rough archway.

"Run along." He said, giving Parvati a little nudge towards it, his voice no longer muffled.

She hurried forward, hesitating slightly when she found herself facing Neville, who had come to take her place. She couldn't help but blush slightly as she ducked quickly around him, not meeting his eyes. Neville had to try hard not to let his eyes follow her out.

"Today if you please, Mr. Longbottom." Derik prompted when the boy didn't immediately start forward.

Neville hurried through the arch, blushing. He watched a bit nervously as Derik nudged the lever again and the arch immediately dropped, once more no more than a glowing line through the grass.

They faced each other and Derik gave him the nod to begin. They circled each other, Neville throwing out the occasional half-hearted spell. After a few minutes of this, Derik stopped and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You can do better than this, Neville!" He grumbled irritably.

Neville blushed as he heard the soft sounds of the Slytherins snickering at him through the shield. "I... I don't want to hurt you."

"Well then that's a problem you're going to have to overcome, and quickly at that. Let's try some visualizations to help you focus, shall we?"

Neville shifted uneasily. "Um... ok..." He muttered, glancing over at the amused faces of the Slytherins... and the disappointed and embarrassed expressions his own Housemates wore.

"Imagine I'm a Death Eater."

Neville's eyes darted over to him, his cheeks coloring a bit once more.

"I see that got your attention." Derik said with a grim smile. He lowered his voice, making it inaudible to the students outside the shield, "Let's take it one further. Close your eyes and pretend I am one of the Death Eaters with whom you are best acquainted ..." He said, not having to spell out any further to which he referred. "Little Longbottom..." He purred, his voice dropping and becoming rougher, taking on a definite accent. "At last we meet in person..."

Neville shivered, staring at the man before him incredulously. He'd seen his grandmother's memories of the trial... he recognized that accent. He sounded uncannily like Rudolphus Lestrange. "Don't." He said in a tight, pained whisper, clenching his eyes shut.

"Life is pain, little boy. You learn to live with it or it will consume you." Derik purred in that same dark growl. "Are you ready to face me? Or are you too weak to stand up and be a man? I took everything you had, and you can't even raise your wand to me?" He asked with a short, scoffing bark of laughter.

That did it. Neville whipped his wand around and there followed a dizzying play of spells and counterspells that stunned the whole class. Derik continued to taunt him as he dodged spells and whipped up shields. Neville's spells weren't all produced perfectly of course, but they were certainly enthusiastic. He actually landed a few, though they were only glancing blows that did no more than stagger Derik at best. After a good several minutes of this furious spellwork Derik's shield spell caught one of Neville's spells at just the right angle, reflecting it back close enough to graze the boy's arm. Neville let out a cry of pain as the arm went limp, the wand falling from his hand.

Derik stood there in silence for a moment, watching him warily, but Neville just stood there, panting raggedly and holding his immobile arm. Derik eased his stance when it became apparent the boy was through, then came over, gently examining his arm. "You'll be fine." He said in his normal voice. "It'll just be numb for an hour or so."

Neville just gave a slight nod, staring at the ground.

"I had to, Neville."

Neville gave another slight nod and a noncommittal shrug of his good shoulder as if he didn't really care, still staring fixedly at the ground.

Derik reached up, gently wiping away the tears from the boy's cheeks. "I did what was necessary to open you up and make you vent. You of all people know the kind of toll war can take. You have a lot of anger pent up inside you. You need to find a healthy way to released it or it's going to make you do something daft one of these days... something that will endanger not only yourself, but those you care about as well. If you need to talk, I'm here. If you need to _fight_, well I'm game for that too."

Neville gave another vague nod, then turned to go. Derik reached out and stopped him. "You did very well, by the way. Your parents would be proud." He said softly, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder comfortingly and leading him back towards the others.

Derik opened up the archway and Neville walked out. The other Gryffindors shook off their surprise, rallying to congratulate him on the completely unexpected skill he had demonstrated. They quieted after a moment when Neville ignored them, still staring at the ground.

"Well, let's try a Slytherin now why don't we?" Derik asked, scanning the gathered students. "Miss Parkinson."

Pansy hurried forward eagerly.

Her spellcasting was better than Parvati's had been, but wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as Neville's had been. She used a wide range of spells, demonstrating a good knowledge of defensive spells, but still didn't even graze him. She moved around as she cast, circling him. Eventually her wandering took her a bit too close. Derik threw up a shield spell, and the spell she cast was so close to it that it backfired at her, tossing her roughly and sending her sprawling. Once she blinked the stars from her eyes, she saw Derik gazing down at her.

"While casting, always make sure to leave adequate space between you and your opponent. If that spell you cast had been much stronger, you'd be headed off to the Hospital wing or possibly even Saint Mungo's." Derik said, offering her his hand.

She took it and he pulled her to her feet. She blushed and gave him a little embarrassed smile.

He leaned a bit closer, "And if you are faced with a Death Eater and hold back like that just because you think he's 'cute', you're going to wind up dead. Keep that in mind."

Her blush darkened.

"Of course if they can take you alive they'll get their jollies gang raping you first. Probably a few days or so chained up in a dank dungeon, twenty or thirty men having their way with you before they gut you and leave you to bleed out once you can't scream anymore. If that's what you're looking for, then you're headed in the right direction."

Pansy looked over at him, her expression stricken, but he ignored it. He led her back over to the others, opening the arch so she could exit. She did so without objection, carefully schooling her expression and pretending his words hadn't affected her.

"Mr. Nott. You next."

Pansy spun around, "Pick somebody else." she quickly blurted, stepping in front of Theo as he started forward.

"I'm fine. Get out of the way, Parkinson." Theo growled, his pale cheeks flushing a bit as several of the Gryffindors snickered at this.

"But Theo..." Pansy said, looking back at him worriedly.

"Theo, you shouldn't." Shandra added in agreement from where she stood nearby.

"What's the matter, Nott?" Seamus called over mirthfully, "Need the girls to stick up for you?"

Theo glared at him hatefully as he pushed Pansy bodily from his path. "I'm not a bloody invalid!" He hissed at her as he passed.

"Kick that pretty boy's arse, Theo!" Draco called as he gave him a little shove towards the archway, neatly nabbing Pansy's restraining hand before she could catch hold of Theo.

"If _Longbottom_ can give him a run for his money, you can wipe the bloody floor with 'im!" Goyle seconded encouragingly.

The other Slytherins rallied in support as Theo stepped through the archway. Theo glanced back as the opening closed and the voices suddenly became muffled and indistinct. He quickly darted his eyes back away from his classmates as he spotted Litty amongst them, her arms folded over her chest as she pointedly focused her gaze on Derik, sending Theo a definite cold shoulder.

Theo couldn't keep the embarrassed flush from his cheeks as he started casting. He knew he wasn't exactly up to par, but hoped it wasn't as readily apparent as it felt. He knew his spells were much weaker than he was normally capable of, and it chafed on him how easily this man batted them aside. He made it look effortless. He tried to ignore the jeers coming from the Gryffindors, but even muffled they grated on his nerves.

"Come on!" Derik called out to him, sounding a bit irritated. "I've seen second years with more fight in them!"

That got a rumble of laughter from the watching Gryffindors. Theo tried a more powerful (and legally slightly questionable) spell, but he'd only seen it done once and it didn't work out precisely as planned.

Derik knocked the ball of light he'd cast away with a light flick from his wand, sending it right back. It struck Theo's wand and sent it flying away so fast he didn't even properly spot where it landed. He turned around, searching the ground with his eyes for his lost wand, anger and frustration seething within him. He couldn't help but glance over at the other students. The Gryffindors were all chortling merrily. His eyes drifted over to Litty. She had her arms folded across her chest and was just shaking her head slightly, rolling her eyes and looking away in disgust when she saw him glance at her. He felt a flush of shame as he darted his eyes back to the ground.

Derik sighed theatrically, strolling over. "This is _sad_. I don't think you kids are really taking this seriously. I mean I'd like to believe that the _pathetic_ little display you just put on was merely the result of a lack of enthusiasm. Either that, or you're a pretty sad excuse for a wizard."

Theo glared at him. "I've been ill." He muttered angrily.

"Really? Oh, well I'm sure if you tell that to whatever Death Eater is attacking you he'll be _real_ understanding and take it easy on you." Derik said in a rather condescending tone.

Theo just glared at him.

Derik shrugged, "Maybe you lot will pay a bit more attention and try a bit harder if I put the fear of God into you."

"The what?" Theo asked, furrowing his brow.

Derik glanced back at him. "Muggle term. Forgive me. It means if I make an _example_ of someone... you know, wail on them a bit, maybe put them in the Hospital wing for a day or two, perhaps the others will realize that I'm serious. Don't worry though. It won't be you. I've already bested you. Doing more to you now would be like kicking a dog, now wouldn't it? Not very sporting. Let's get a fresh victim, shall we?" He asked with a wicked smirk, turning and observing the gathered students. After a moment he appeared to come to a decision. "Miss Johansen!" He called out, "You're up next!"

Theo looked over at Litty, his eyes widening in alarm. "Not her." Theo blurted, unable to stop himself.

"Oh _definitely_ her." Derik said confidentially over his shoulder as Litty went over to where the opening would be. "This one looks like she'll be easy to take down. Maybe I'll break a few bones just for giggles."

That was it! Theo lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. Derik rolled, managing to flip Theo over him, but he didn't even have a chance to get up before the boy was on him once more. The rest of the students watched in stunned silence as the two wrestled and tumbled around, fighting so fervently that dirt was rising from the dry ground beneath them, hanging in the air and making the combatants rather hazy.

"Theo!" Shandra cried out, sounding slightly panicked. She tried the barrier, but it gave her a pretty nasty shock for her trouble.

Pansy was biting her lip pensively as she watched the rather heated battle before her. The Slytherins were all getting quite anxious for Theo's safety... and the Gryffindors were quite the opposite. Whether they liked this strange new teacher or not, the fact remained that he had once been a Gryffindor. Add to that the fact that it was a Slytherin attacking him and they were all getting rather agitated. Pansy knew there would be trouble if Theo managed to hurt the man... and if not, he'd end up hurt... They had to get in there and break it up before anything unfortunate happened! But she knew trying the barrier would be pointless.

Suddenly a thought occurred. She went over to Litty, "Where's the bracelet?" She snapped when she didn't spot it on the girl's wrist.

Litty, who had been staring at the fray, undecided as to how she should be reacting to it, was a bit surprised to be addressed. She quickly figured out which bracelet Pansy was talking about. She fished a small wooden box out of a pocket, "You want it? It's yours." She said dismissively, flipping the catch and dumping the contents into Pansy's hand.

Pansy caught the bracelet, then reached out and grabbed Litty's wrist.

"Hey! What are you doing?!?" Litty demanded as Pansy clapped the bracelet on Litty's wrist, locking the clasp. When Pansy released her, she glared at her, then tucked away the wooden box and started trying to undo the complicated old lock. Suddenly she felt a shoe planted on her bum and she was propelled forward. She staggered, trying to keep her footing, and ran straight into the shield. It held for less than a heartbeat before collapsing. It didn't hurt much, but the jolt it gave her knocked the wind out of her, stunning her enough to send her sprawling.

"What do you know? You have a use after all!" Pansy quipped mirthfully as she hurried past.

All of the students rushed forward... only to come to a stop again once they reached the battle. Derik and Theo were still going at it quite enthusiastically. There was no chance of safely separating them by magic with them rolling about so fervently.

Harry made the first move. As the two rolled close, he reached out, managing to grab a hold of the front of Theo's shirt and wrenched him over, off of Derik. Theo twisted around, trying to break Harry's grip. "Cut it out!" Harry growled, backhanding Theo.

A heavy weight slammed into Harry and he went down. He tried to roll away, but his attacker was faster, stopping his roll by planting a knee in his gut. He was stunned as a hand cuffed him hard across the face, but it was obvious his attacker hadn't been braced well enough to put his full force behind it yet.

"Break!" A loud, authoritative voice cracked out like a gunshot.

Harry blinked the blurriness from his eyes, looking up and finding Derik standing over him, his hand firmly holding Draco's wrist to keep the punch he'd been about to unleash from finding home.

"And by break, I mean stop and release!" Derik growled, looking pointedly at Goyle, who had smiled hopefully. The large boy frowned, releasing Ron's arm that he'd had twisted up behind the boy's back, giving him a little shove to help him along his way.

"Up." Derik snapped at Draco.

Draco glared hatefully down at Harry, but relented, removing his knee from Harry's gut and rising, pulling his wrist from Derik's grip.

Now Derik turned his attention to Harry. "What the bloody Hell did you think you were doing, Mr. Potter?" He asked irritably, wiping a trickle of blood from his lip.

"I... I was just trying to get him off you." Harry said, still a bit winded, his anger towards Draco superseded for the moment by his confusion over the anger in Derik's expression.

"I don't recall asking for help." Derik replied in a clipped tone.

"But he was..." Harry began.

"Doing as he was told!" Derik broke in impatiently.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously.

"What was the assignment, Mr. Potter?" Derik asked with tried patience.

"To get your wand away." Harry replied, unsure where this was going.

"And where is my wand?" Derik prompted.

Harry looked him over, but he wasn't holding a wand. He glanced around, as did the others. Dean finally came up with it. "Here it is." He said, handing it back to Derik.

"It appears Mr. Nott succeeded, now doesn't it?" Derik said as if that should have been obvious. "In fact, he is the first one who actually followed my very simple guidelines. My instructions were to try to get my wand away until I told you to stop. I didn't really expect everyone to know how to properly follow instructions right from the off, but I will not stand for anyone interfering with someone willing to do as he's told!"

"You wanted him to attack you?" Harry asked incredulously.

Derik crouched down beside him, "I'm not teaching bloody _astronomy_ here, Mr. Potter. I'm teaching _Defense!_ If you're not willing to defend yourself and those you care about by whatever means possible, then you don't belong in my class!" He stood, looking the class over. "A wand is a wonderful tool... a wonderful weapon... but it cannot be your only one! I'm not just another professor. I am a Ministry trained Auror who happens to be a certified trainer in three different disciplines of unarmed combat, and conversant in many others. You are all my students, and in this particular type of training, Ministry guidelines supersede those of this school. Just to make that crystal clear... I _can_ and _will_ kick your arses if I have to! If you want to work out some frustration on me, I highly suggest you do it during this initial class, because next time I won't restrict myself to blocking only."

"That seems a bit harsh." Shandra said timidly from where she knelt beside Theo. He was coughing a bit from the dust and rather winded, but otherwise not too worse for wear, especially considering how violent the fray had looked.

Derik looked down at her. "Life is harsh, and despite what you may have heard, it is not fair." He said in a low, serious tone, "Be that as it may, I would still prefer your lives to be as long as possible, so don't expect me to take it easy on you." He looked around again at the uncertain faces of his students. He noted Litty in the distance, making her way back into the castle, but chose to deal with that later. "Those you will face have no moral compunctions. When the time comes, you will either do whatever you must without qualms or hesitation or you will _die_. It is my job to make sure that you have the knowledge and the tools to give you a good fighting chance. My class will be equal parts spellwork and unarmed combat. I probably take the unarmed bit far more seriously than many of my fellow Aurors. If you let a wand become your crutch, you will become dependant on it, and without it you will be helpless. Considering how easy it is to take that little scrap of wood away, I feel having a backup plan is prudent. I will be utilizing magically enhanced methods normally reserved exclusively for Ministry training purposes to greatly increase your retention of this knowledge. Nevertheless, it will be very taxing on you, physically and mentally. I won't lie to you about that. I will try to keep it from taking away from your other classes, but they may have to occasionally take a back seat to what I have to teach you."

"Sounds like you're trying to turn us into soldiers." Ron muttered, still rubbing his shoulder.

Derik looked at him. "If I wanted to teach you to be a soldier I'd be feeding you a bunch of pap about paperwork, politics and strategic deception. I'm trying to make sure you all see your graduation. Hopefully far beyond that as well, but I'll focus on graduation for the moment."

There was a bit of muttering at that. Derik gazed at them for a long moment, then took a deep breath and sighed it out. "I see you don't yet fully grasp your situation. I doubt McGonagall will be pleased with me for telling you this, but I think you lot are old enough, and you need to know it. I don't know how many of you read this morning's Daily Prophet..." He looked around, noting that they all appeared to know where this was going. "Two Aurors were killed this morning. I knew them. They were both from my unit. Edward Conners. Short, blond fellow. Bad at poker, but wasn't a sore loser. Had a lovely wife and a very bright, but shy little boy. Six years old." He said, looking around at them. "They diced him into ninety six perfectly cut pieces. They then laid the bits out just perfectly symmetrical on the cobblestones, like a fold out diagram of the human body in an anatomy text. Minus a few of his favorite bits that is." His eyes flicked over to Draco, who blushed with shame, averting his eyes.

Harry got to his feet, dusting himself off, then folding his arms over his chest. The gesture looked more defensive than angry, his eyes training themselves intently on the ground.

Derik pulled out the folder Adrian had given him and tossed it to the ground in the middle of the group, "There are some lovely pictures in there of it if you think I'm having you on."

The students drew away from the folder as if it might reach out and try to grab them. The edges of the photos it contained peaking out around the sides were more than enough to leave no doubt this wasn't a bluff.

"Willard Demsky." Derik continued, "He had a bit of a temper, was a sore loser when playing cards, and was a bit of an arse, truth be told. Didn't deserve what he got though... He had a great many faults, but he had a wife he treated relatively well. That should count for something. Just a note... he wasn't dead when they found him. The Death Eaters put a protective shield around their little 'display' to keep it from being taken down too quickly. They wanted everyone to have a chance to see it. Demsky lived for thirty seven minutes after discovery. There were fresh bruises and scars covering his entire body, but they made very sure he was well patched up and would live as long as possible. Don't get me wrong... they castrated him as well, but they were sure to cauterize the wound to make sure blood loss wouldn't become an issue. With him, they took a long, sharpened wooden pike and inserted it up his arse. They then braced it up at just the proper angle so gravity would ever so slowly impale him using the weight of his own body and every little movement he made. It's an ancient method. Unbelievably excruciating from all accounts. They said his wails of agony alerted people faster than the Dark Mark left floating above the scene. I believe it is said that a person could last several hours before that particular method would finally kill them. He, luckily, didn't find out if that was true. You see, they also put what's known as a 'Satan's cage' over his head. Another old favorite. What the young man who got to him first didn't know, was if you do _anything_ to try to remove such a cage, it obliterates itself and whatever it contains. In this case, Demsky's head. Three people were injured by shrapnel... namely pieces of Demsky's skull."

Derik just let that sink in for a few minutes. They were all so horrorstruck no one uttered a word. There was no sound other than a few girls whimpering softly. Lavender's face was tear streaked and she looked to be trembling slightly where she stood, hugging herself. Hermione found herself clinging to Ron's arm. Ron was too horrified to even pull away or look uneasy like he usually did. Harry moved over, slipping an arm around her shoulders. She shifted over, pressing her face to his shoulder.

"They'll never lay a finger on you, Hermione." Harry whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair. "I won't let them. I swear it."

Hermione just pressed closer, trying to fight off the half remembered images of the thoughtlessly evil Death Eaters from Snape's memories. She shifted her head up after a moment, blinking the tears away as she peeked over Harry's shoulder, spotting Draco. He was just standing there, his stoney facade carefully hiding the turmoil that must be plaguing him as well.

"I didn't tell you all of this to make you fearful and get you to cower away where it is safe." Derik went on, his tone much softer now. "I told you this so you could understand. They are not the same as you and I. They are cold, callous and... there's no other word but _evil_. They take what they want, they do as they please... they take great pleasure in the pain of others. They are not compassionate in any way. They won't care that you are little more than children. That just makes you easier to exploit in their opinion. They will not be swayed in the slightest by your pleas for mercy. Such pleas would merely amuse them... perhaps even egg them on into doing even more sadistic things to you. Do not think of them as people. To do so would demean the human race. Think of them as just another dark creature you must learn to understand so you can defend against them. Take this knowledge and use it should you find yourself hesitating in any way. Your own moral qualms and reticence to hurt them because they are 'people' must be overcome. I cannot stress enough that when you face one of them, you must be ready to do _absolutely anything_ within your means to get away from them or disable them... even _kill_ them if it is necessary for your own survival and that of your loved ones. The majority of them are purebloods, and rather arrogant ones at that. This will work to your advantage. Most of them rely almost entirely upon their magic to best their opponents. Likewise, they will most likely assume you are helpless if they manage to disarm you. Such assumptions will work to your advantage. If you are conversant with non-magical means of defending yourself, you have a chance against them, even if you have been disarmed or are merely not as strong as them magically.

"You may not agree with my methods. You may not like me. I understand that. I'm not trying to win a popularity contest. The one thing I want you to keep in mind is that everything I do in this class I do for your benefit. You may not see how or understand my methods, but you are just going to have to trust me. All I ask of you is honest effort and to do as you are told. If I give you an order, you will comply without question or hesitation. You will not interfere with or question orders I give to others. If you have a problem with me, you will address me directly about it. I am here under Ministry orders, so all whining to your other professors will do is put them in a moral quandary. They are not allowed to interfere in my classes. They also cannot contradict my punishments. I answer to no one but the Ministry. I consider myself a fair man. Of course that doesn't mean I will be lenient.

"Well, I believe that's enough lecturing for today. Miss Patil." Derik said, making the girl look suddenly nervous, "Since I'm already done with you, would you mind accompanying Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital wing? He might need some ointment to keep that shoulder from stiffening up."

"Um... sure." Parvati muttered in a rather relieved tone. She blushed as she looked over at Neville. Neville didn't argue, starting towards the castle without further need of prompting. Parvati fell into step, walking at his side, neither looking at the other.

"Mr. Nott... ten points to Slytherin for following directions." Derik said next, making the Slytherins all brighten a bit. He then shifted his gaze to Harry. "Mr. Potter. You interfered. Since this was your first offense, you will only receive a detention."

"Detention?" Harry said indignantly, "But I just..."

"Are you questioning me, Mr. Potter?" Derik asked with a little warning smile.

Harry fell silent. "No." He grumbled through gritted teeth, glaring at Derik.

"Good. I am otherwise occupied this evening, so I will see you tomorrow evening." Derik said evenly. He then gazed out over the other students. "Now what do you say we get back to business? Mr. Goyle, you're up!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Dueling with students!" Pomfrey fumed incredulously as she bustled around, gathering up potions from the cabinets and putting them in a large carpet bag. "I'm definitely going to be having a word with that young man, of that you can be sure!"

"What are you doing?" Parvati asked. Watching the woman scuttling about urgently.

"I'm going to go out there! If I can't stop him, I'm at the very least not going to make the poor children limp all the way back here to get patched up!" Pomfrey said as she paused, eyeing the contents of the bag to make sure she had everything.

"Um... what about Neville's shoulder?" Parvati ventured tentatively. She was reluctant to bother the woman considering how agitated she looked, but it _is_ what they came in for after all.

"Oh that. It's nothing. He was lucky. Here." She said, snatching a small bottle off the shelf and handing it to her in passing. "He'll just need to rub a dollop the size of a sickle into the shoulder every four hours and it'll be right as rain by tomorrow."

Parvati opened her mouth, but Pomfrey wasn't waiting for questions. Parvati closed her mouth with a frustrated huff as the woman disappeared out the door. She eyed the bottle in her hand, then glanced over at Neville. He was still sitting there, silently contemplating a thread protruding from the edge of his robe as he absently toyed with it. He hadn't uttered a word since he'd dueled Professor Biddles.

He looked over at her questioningly as she took a hold of the edge of his robe, starting to pull it off. "What are you doing?" He muttered softly.

"You need this rubbed into your shoulder."

"I can do it." He said, blushing slightly.

Parvati cocked her head to the side a bit, a little smirk on her lips. "And just how are you going to manage that on your own?" She asked, insistently tugging at the robe. "Come on. Off with the shirt." She said in a no-nonsense tone.

Neville turned bright red, but complied. He worked his robe the rest of the way off, then unbuttoned his shirt. She took it from there, pulling it off enough to expose his shoulder adequately. She carefully measured out the dollop of the thick potion, then set the bottle aside. Neville looked away as she rubbed the potion between her hands, staring pointedly at his shoe as she put her hands on his shoulder, gently rubbing it in.

She worked silently at it for a minute. She wasn't sure how long she was supposed to rub it actually. There still seemed to be a lot of the potion that hadn't sunk in yet, so she kept going. At length, she couldn't contain her curiosity. "What happened?" She asked softly.

Neville took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "He told me... he said to pretend he was a Death Eater..." He said softly, eyes still trained on his shoe. "One of the ones who..." He swallowed hard. "He imitated his voice... and it... it was like it really was him... I... I felt like... like I wanted to kill him..." He said, taking a shaky breath, not sure why he was admitting that.

"Neville..." Parvati breathed sadly. She shifted over, gently wrapping her arms around him. He didn't resist, he just leaned into her embrace. She held him for a few minutes before speaking softly, "I don't think he did it to hurt you. I know I don't know him... but I really think he's just trying to help us. He was just doing what he thought he had to to make you do your best."

"I suppose." Neville muttered unconvincingly, his voice soft and pained.

"And you did, Neville! You fought very well." She said reassuringly.

"It was pathetic." Neville muttered. "Half the spells weren't even right. In a real fight I would have been dead in two minutes tops."

"Right now perhaps you'd have a hard time of it standing up to a real Death Eater..." Parvati conceded, "But you've managed it in the past... in the Department of Mysteries you stood up to them and you survived! And if you keep trying and if you let that man teach you... I truly believe that with your determination you can become a truly formidable opponent."

He shifted back a bit, glancing up at her face to see if she was having him on. She just looked back at him sincerely. He let out a breath and looked away, but didn't refute it at least.

"Um... Neville?" Parvati said tentatively after a moment.

"Ya?" He asked, glancing up at her again.

"Um... I... wasn't actually asking about today."

Neville pulled back, looking at her with a furrowed brow. "What?"

"I... wanted to know what happened that night... the night I can't remember." Parvati said tentatively.

Neville went bright red once more, dropping his eyes and shifting away from her a bit more, pulling this shirt back up over his shoulder. "Nothing." He muttered.

She let out a little exasperated breath. "I was wearing your shirt, Neville. You can't tell me nothing happened!"

His eyes darted over to her and his mouth worked a bit as he was obviously searching for a logical explanation.

"I've been remembering little bits... just flashes really..." She admitted, "I know..." She took a deep breath, "I know we had sex." She forced out. When the embarrassment of having uttered such a thing aloud wore off, she glanced up at him. "I just want to know why you never said a thing about it."

Neville dropped his eyes, obvious at a loss for words.

Her eyes teared up a bit as the silence drew out. "It didn't mean anything to you? Is that it?" She asked softly.

"No!" Neville blurted immediately. "It was..." He fell silent once more, obviously flustered.

"Then why didn't you even want me to know?"

"You... you said you didn't want anyone to know." He stammered quickly, "I figured you must have been embarrassed it happened. I know you were drugged and you didn't know what you were doing. When you... when you _forgot_... I just thought maybe it was best to leave it that way. I didn't want you to be embarrassed or... or mad at me... I just... I'm sorry..." He said sadly, falling silent, his eyes watery as he stared at his shoe once more.

"Why did you think I'd be _mad_ at you?"

"Well... I mean..." Neville muttered, shifting uneasily, "I should have tried harder to resist. It's pretty obvious it was just the potion making you want to..." He shifted uneasily again. "After all, what girl would actually want to be with me?"

"Don't talk like that, Neville." She said sadly, reaching over and stroking his cheek. "You're a really nice boy, and you have a good heart."

Neville shook his head, staring at his feet once more. "That doesn't matter. Not when you're clumsy and can't remember the simplest bloody spells and..."

Parvati took his chin, turning his face towards her. "Shut up, Neville." She said softly.

His eyes went round as she kissed him, then they slid shut as he leaned into it a bit.

The long, lovely kiss filled her mind with flashes of forgotten memories that sent tingles of pleasure flooding through her body. She wrapped her arms around him, not wanting it to end. She felt his arms slip around her, his touch making her ache with desire.

They sprang apart as they heard someone at the door.

McGonagall walked in, talking to the third year Hufflepuff girl beside her, who was sporting the ears and twitchy little nose of a rabbit.

"Don't you worry, he won't be trying anything as daft as that again any time soon. How many times must I tell you students that human transfiguration is an extremely complicated and dangerous..." She trailed off, noticing Parvati and Neville, both of whom were blushing and trying to look innocent. "What are you two doing here?"

"Um... Neville's arm got hurt in Defense class. Professor Biddles asked me to accompany him to the Hospital wing."

"He seems capable of walking on his own... why would he need to be accompanied?" McGonagall asked shrewdly.

Parvati blinked. "I don't know. He just said to so I did."

"Yes... well where is Madam Pomfrey?" McGonagall asked, looking around and not looking overly pleased.

"She went out onto the grounds." Neville replied.

"Then why are you two still here?" She asked, eyeing his unbuttoned shirt. Neville followed the direction of her gaze and blushed, quickly starting to do the buttons up.

"She gave him a potion to put on his shoulder." Parvati said quickly, "He couldn't manage it on his own so I helped. We're all done now." She said, snatching up the bottle and rising.

"Well, get along back to class then." McGonagall said dismissively.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." They both chorused as they hurried past her and out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"He didn't even give me a go." Harry muttered irritably as they headed back to the castle. They were a bit behind the others since they'd had to wait while Pomfrey applied burn cream to Hermione's hand and magiced a couple of small bones in her wrist back together. They hugged their robes to them as the biting wind made them shiver. None of them had really been prepared for a whole class outdoors, most only wearing their regular robes. It wasn't that it was that cold... it was just that after a while the humidity in the air had seeped into their clothes, making them all cold and damp.

"He ran out of time, Harry." Hermione said reasonably as she rubbed her wrist. It didn't really hurt anymore, but there was a low ache when she moved the wrist and some bruising that would take a day or so to go away.

"You don't find it a bit odd that I'm the only one he hasn't 'tested' yet?" Harry pointed out.

"If you want to know why, why don't you just ask me?" A familiar voice asked from behind them.

Harry stopped and turned around, as did Ron and Hermione. Derik came to a stop a few paces from them, having been following behind them unnoticed.

"Ok then. Why didn't you test me?" Harry asked, not masking his irritation.

"Because I don't need to. I already have a good enough idea of what your capabilities are." Derik replied evenly.

"Oh really?" Harry growled, "And just how do you know that?"

"I attended the TriWizard tournament. I saw all I needed to there, so stop whining."

"I was fourteen years old!" Harry replied indignantly.

"All I really need to find out to start with is if I need to train you up a bit more before I can take off the kid gloves. When you and I fight, and it _will_ be soon, don't expect me to hold back." Derik said evenly. "In fact, I'm quite looking forward to wailing on you." He said, a mischievous little grin slipping over his lips.

They just watched as he brushed past them and continued on towards the castle. After a moment, they started hesitantly after him.

Ron furrowed his brow, looking over at Harry. "Did he just insult you or compliment you?" He asked in a low voice.

"I'm not entirely sure." Harry replied, staring at Derik's back with a perplexed expression on his face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The prospect of Potions class inspired mixed emotions. Hermione had gotten used to Snape's constant presence so much she found herself already missing him terribly. On the other hand, she wasn't sure she was going to be able handle being around him now that the strict 'hands off' policy was in effect. It was almost a cruel tease, seeing him in the Great Hall and passing him in the corridors. He was there... so close and yet forbidden. It was downright torturous.

She tried to eat her lunch, but she just didn't feel hungry. She pushed her food around her plate for a while until it finally disappeared, then just picked up one of the biscuits that appeared on a nearby platter and nibbled on it absently. The boys didn't seem to notice. They were too busy choking down eclairs and deeply enmeshed in a conversation with Dean and Seamus. She was pretty sure it concerned Professor Biddles, but couldn't even get herself to pay attention to the conversation long enough to verify it. She found she really didn't care what they made of the man. He appeared to be quite capable (How many people his size could pin Goyle after all?) and intent on passing his skills on to them. That was good enough for her. The deaths of the two Aurors had brought up a lot of disturbing memories... and the idea of learning how to defend herself properly had taken seed in her. It filled her with the fervent desire to dive into the Library and read up on defensive and offensive magic until she couldn't see straight, then go and practice and train until she fell asleep with exhaustion, then do it all over the next day. She even found herself irritated with the necessity of working on her Ancient Runes homework. She had planned on doing it over lunch, but here she sat and it was still tucked in her school bag, untouched. What good were things like Runes and Arithmancy going to do her once this war came to a head?

She pulled her school bag up into her lap, opening it up. She leafed through the other homework assignments she'd gotten earlier. Luckily, her Herbology paper that was due the next day was already done since she'd gotten that assignment and finished it before she left on the trip. It was the only bit due before the weekend actually. She hoped she'd find the will to finish the rest of it before it came due as well. No matter how frivolous some of it now seemed, the idea of getting bad marks still chafed on her.

She flipped past her Charms homework and paused. She'd tucked Diana in her bag. She was getting really worried about her. She'd made up her mind to wait for Dumbledore outside the Great Hall before dinner and tell him what had happened if she hadn't spoken by then. She reached in the bag, stroking her fingers down the spine of the aged book. She couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened. She glanced up, glaring angrily over at Litty. The horrid little tart had been acting like nothing had happened. Seeing Theo had been heartbreaking. He looked so hollow... and that wasn't just referring to the weight he'd lost.

She glanced back down into her bag. She was about to close the flap when she saw something. There was a smudge of ink on the spine of the journal. As she watched, it slowly formed into the words "Can we talk?". Hermione let out a little, relieved breath. She glanced over. The boys were well distracted, but she still didn't feel comfortable writing in the journal there.

"What do you think?" Harry asked her.

Hermione looked over at him, having absolutely no clue what he was talking about. Ron, Dean and Ginny were also looking at her expectantly, "Um... yes...?" She said, hoping it was the right thing to say, but too embarrassed to ask what he was talking about. She really didn't want to admit what had distracted her so thoroughly.

Harry smiled, "Told you." he said merrily, giving Ron a light smack on the arm with the back of his hand.

Ron just shrugged, "Alright then. Guess I was wrong."

Hermione certainly hoped Ron _had_ been wrong, but it wasn't a top priority in her mind at the moment. She closed up her bag and got up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, looking up at her from across the table.

"I have to get a book from the Library for my Ancient Runes homework and class starts soon." Hermione said, trying not to blush. She wasn't technically lying. She didn't really intend to go to the Library to get the book _right now_, but she _would_ eventually have to get it, and class _would_ be starting before too much longer. Those were both true facts... they didn't have anything to do with each other, but they were true. She kept telling herself that, trying to assuage the trickle of guilt that plagued her as she hurried out of the Great Hall.

She went down the stairs, making her way to the little alcove near the Potions room. It was as good a place as any. It was unlikely anyone would spot her, and besides, she didn't want to lose track of time and arrive at Potions late!

She hunkered down, pulling her bag around into her lap and quickly pulling out the journal. She opened it up, gazing down at the blank page pensively. "Diana? Can you hear me?" She asked, keeping her voice low in case anyone happened by.

There was a pause, then Diana wrote **_Well enough I suppose._**

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked worriedly.

**_Some things are still a bit hazy. I was shredded. Give me a break._**

Hermione's cheeks flushed. She was glad to see Diana still had her sense of humor, but she couldn't shake her feelings of shame and anger over the incident. "Why did she do that?"

**_Some people just can't handle the truth. Apparently it isn't healthy to tell such people they are being blithering idiots while they are drunk._**

Hermione let out a little half amused breath. "I can't say I disagree with that opinion. I have half a mind to give that little twit a right pasting!"

**_Don't. It's not worth it. _**

"Not worth it? She nearly killed you!" Hermione said indignantly.

**_I'm just a book to her. A smart book, but a book nonetheless. In her mind she was just taking her anger out on an inanimate, enchanted object. Knowingly committing murder isn't in her. She was just being thoughtless and daft. That happens a lot when one is drunk. Besides, if you went after her right now, she'd just use it as an opportunity to try to vent some of her frustration. She wouldn't care if you hurt her. The only one you could possibly hurt by attacking her would be Theo._**

"Theo?"

**_I haven't actually met him in person, but even from the highly colored things she told me, I could tell right from the off that he loves her. No matter what she's done to him, it will still pain him to see her hurt._**

"You're probably right." Hermione muttered sadly.

Diana was silent for a moment, then wrote **_I'm facing a dilema._**

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

**_I have barely had a chance to begin with you. I know I have not yet fulfilled the purpose that brought me to you. Your time of greatest need approaches, but I'm not even sure when it will come or why you will need me._**

"Why is that a problem?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

**_Because I cannot help but feel there in an immediate need for me elsewhere. The need to stay and help you and the need to help another has left me torn. No pun intended._**

"Well, if someone else needs you so badly, why not just go to them and maybe if I do eventually need you, you could just come back then?"

**_It's not that simple. I have no way of knowing how long this will take. Some keep me days, others months. If I leave you, there is a very good chance I will not be able to return to you in time... or possibly even ever._**

That thought was a bit unsettling. Sure she knew she would have to pass her on sooner or later, but the thought that she might never see her again... it had just never occurred to her. She hadn't realized how attached she'd gotten to Diana. She may not have known her long, but she'd confided more in her than she had with pretty much anyone else. Ever since she had returned, she had been unconsciously thinking of everything she wanted to tell Diana... the one who listened, kept her secrets and didn't judge her because of whom she chose to be with. She couldn't see herself confiding anything about Snape in anyone else. It was going to be hard enough just getting along without him... she'd just taken for granted that she'd at least have someone there to talk about it with. She took a deep, girding breath. "Well if someone has immediate need of you, you should go to them. I've gotten on seventeen years without anyone to confide in, and I've done just fine on my own." She said as confidently as she could.

**_Severus said almost the exact same thing when I had to leave him. I find that coincidence deeply troubling._**

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not going to do anything daft like become a bloody Death Eater if that's what you think! It's nice that you want to help me, but I hardly think it's really necessary! I am more than capable of taking care of myself!"

**_I didn't say you weren't. You just don't know what kind of crises or dilema you might be facing! Without me there to help you talk things out and assess situations rationally, you might make a grave error in judgment. Not that I think you're given to rash decisions... but when emotions, and especially emotional needs of yourself and others are involved, you really need an impartial third party to talk things through with to make sure your judgment isn't clouded. Everyone needs help sometimes._**

"Perhaps, but..." Hermione fell silent, listening hard. She could hear heavy footsteps approaching. She quickly closed the journal and slipped it into her schoolbag.

"What you up to, Granger?" Goyle asked, coming to a stop and leaning casually against the archway leading into the alcove.

"Nothing." Hermione said, blushing and getting up.

Goyle shifted his head back, glancing up and down the corridor to make sure they were alone, then looked back at her with a little smirk. "What did you do to her?"

Hermione blinked. "Who?"

"Freya. I sent her with that letter and when she finally wandered back she was so drained she made me miss the whole bloody day's classes! My choicer bits are still a bit sore! I'm not complaining, mind you! I just don't know if I could survive that on a regular basis."

"Oh!" Hermione said, blushing brightly. She was so used to thinking of Freya as a male she hadn't made the connection at all until he'd said her name. "I didn't... I mean _we_ didn't..." she stammered.

"Well that's pretty obvious. She wouldn't have been tired if you had." He replied with a smirk.

"She helped some children... but she asked me not to talk about it. She says she's not really allowed to do things like that and she'd get in trouble if others of her kind found out."

His face sobered a bit. "Kids?" He looked thoughtful, then nodded, "Not too surprising then. She loves kids. Doesn't matter if they're hers or even what species they are. I kinda feel guilty sometimes about not giving her any... but I'm not even out of school yet! Sure I could take care of them financially, but I'm just not _ready_ to be a father."

"That's definitely not something you should rush into blindly." Hermione said with a little smile. "You have a very mature attitude about it. A lot of teens rush into such things just to prove they're all grown up and independent... but the ones who are really mature are the ones who stop and think before they do something rash. You're only seventeen after all. You have plenty of time to start a family."

"Well, I certainly _hope_ I do..." Goyle muttered, his expression growing a bit grim.

Hermione sighed and nodded. It was hard enough comprehending that there was a war going on... most of the time they coped by just... well forgetting it was there. Ignoring it and focusing on school and such. Derik's little reality slap in the face had upset this coping mechanism. Most of the students from the class had seemed a bit withdrawn ever since. "You did alright in class." She offered encouragingly.

Goyle snorted. "A guy half my size pinned me in about twenty seconds."

"Yes, well he _is_ a Ministry trained Auror." She pointed out.

"Ya, well I thought the training _I_ was getting was supposed to be better than that! He's right though... father never bothered teaching me much of that unarmed shite."

"Well, that's encouraging to know. Let's hope the rest of them ignore that possible defense as well. With a bit of training up and your natural brute strength, you should be quite intimidating when he's done with you."

"Thought I already _was_." He said with a little amused breath as a slight smile slipped over his lips.

"Don't let anyone catch you smiling at a Gryffindor!" Draco said, giving Goyle a smack in the shoulder on his way past. "You'll never live it down."

They both started in surprise. He'd approached so silently neither of them had noticed until he was right there. Well, it had probably helped that they'd both been distracted and Goyle's considerable bulk had hidden him from Hermione's view until the last moment.

Goyle blushed and shifted away, going on towards the Potion's room door as Draco undid the wards. Hermione glanced down the hall, noticing Snape and several other students approaching as well. Luckily none would have been close enough to hear Draco's comments, and there were no Gryffindors yet. Not unexpected. As a general rule, Gryffindors spent as little time in the presence of Slytherins, and most especially in the Potions classroom, as humanly possible.

Snape didn't so much as glance at her in passing, though he was obviously very aware of her presence. Then again, perhaps that was just her wishful thinking trying to find any indicators possible to support that idea.

Class was long and tedious. They spent the whole double period in semi-silence, all working at preparing the remainder of the raw potion ingredients they had brought back with them. The only thing that broke the silence other than the snick of silver blades and various other little sounds their preparations made was Snape's voice. Hermione listened to it intently, no matter what he was saying. She'd missed the sound of it so much she didn't even care if it was irritated while he corrected students when they were doing something wrong. She especially loved the sound of his voice while he was instructing. Whether it was in how to store the ingredient or telling them how to prepare the next ingredient when they had finished one, there was just this certain tone his voice got only when teaching.

For most of the students, that class had probably seemed boring and never ending. For Hermione it seemed to end all too soon. She tried to school her expression and not look upset when he informed them there was only a few minutes left and they should begin their clean up. She'd only been slicing tubers with the consistance of a radish, so she really didn't have much to clean up. She jarred what she was finished with, putting the rest back into their storage container to keep them from spoiling, then cleaned her workspace with a quick banishing spell on her little pile of ends and unusable bits, then a few flicks with cleaning spells.

Many of the other students began scurrying about as the bell rang, trying to finish up quickly so they could be done with the school day and be off to whatever enjoyments they had planned for their afternoons. Hermione tried to look hurried as well, though she wanted nothing more than to stay.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione spun around, almost dropping her jar of tubers in her surprise as she found Snape standing before her, those dark eyes trained unerringly upon her. "Ya?" She asked in surprise. She blushed brightly as he tilted his head ever so slightly. "Um... I mean yes, Professor Snape?"

"I have a special project, so tonight's detention will begin now." He replied evenly.

"Now?" She asked, stunned.

"Is there a problem with that?" He asked with a slight hint of impatience.

"No. That'll be fine." She said quickly, then hurried over to stand just behind Dean in the short line for the shelves. To be honest, she'd completely forgotten about the detentions. She felt a wave of relief that she'd be guaranteed time with him on a daily basis. It might be hard keeping herself composed around him, but it would be so much harder not seeing him for days on end!

"Tough break." Dean muttered, turning back to glance at her.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Sounds like you won't be able to make it after class, eh?" He replied.

"What's happening after class?" She asked, nonplussed.

He blinked at her in surprise. "The flying practice. All things considered, it's about as warm as it's going to get this time of year out there today, so Harry was planning a practice over the lake. Don't you remember? We were talking about it at lunch. You told Harry you wanted to come watch."

"Oh! That!" Hermione said, blushing. She really had to refrain from answering questions she didn't properly hear! "Ya, tough luck. Maybe next time."

Dean moved up, putting his three jars on the shelves as the other students finally got out of the way, "Well who knows if there will even be another day nice enough to practice without risking frostbite?"

"Well, there's always spring." Hermione offered as she placed her own jar on the shelf.

"Ya, well tack one more up for the conspiracy theory." Dean muttered as he glanced over at Snape.

"The what?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

Dean looked at her incredulously, "You can't tell me you haven't heard Harry's theory yet! He spouts off about it every chance he gets! The theory that Snape and his little Slytherin minions are trying to get at him by making him think one of his own best friends is being drawn over to the 'dark side'."

Hermione let out an indignant snort. "The 'dark side'? Honestly!"

"Ya, well you never know. He might be right." Dean said. "Them taking you off on that little trip and all's already got tongues wagging. You should hear some of the things people've been saying. Just wild speculation, mind you, but you get enough people thinking the same way and they don't need evidence. All they'd have to do is create doubts in enough minds. Sounds like the type of thing those slimy little Slytherins..." He then fell silent, collecting up his bag quickly as Snape glared at him pointedly for lingering. "I'll tell them you can't make it." He muttered hurriedly as he made for the door.

Hermione sighed heavily. Sure, she'd figured people would talk... it just bothered her that it had come so quickly and that even _Harry_ was wondering about her! She glanced around. The room was now empty except for her, Snape and Theo. She watched him curiously as he made his way slowly down towards Snape.

"This isn't necessary." Theo muttered.

"I believe it is." Snape replied, then glanced over at her, "Were you going to join us any time soon, Miss Granger?" He asked with a slightly impatient tone.

Hermione blushed and hurried over. He'd probably heard at least some of what Dean had said. That much was evident in his posture. She was also a little frustrated that Theo appeared to be staying. She'd hoped for some time alone with Snape.

"Set your medications on the front table there." Snape said as he opened a black bag he'd brought, starting to rummage through it.

Theo went over to the indicated table, opening his school bag and starting to take out containers.

"What are all of these?" Hermione asked, looking the many containers over.

"My allergy medications." Theo muttered. It was quite obvious he didn't want to be here.

"You take all of these?" She asked in shock, looking them over. There had to be at least twenty containers there!

"I only take these four on a regular basis." Theo said, indicating the three largest bottles and a small, dark green bottle with a dropper top. "The others I just take when I need them. Some I use every couple of weeks or so, some only every couple of months. Usually I can just take them preventatively if I know I'm going to be around certain plants or animals and the like. Some are just around in case I do something stupid. Like this one..." He said, picking up a thin tube containing a rich green fluid. He pressed a little button on the side of the black cap and a gleaming needle several inches long sprang from the top. "I carry this one with me at all times. It's for if I'm stupid enough to eat sesame seeds. It has to be a needle, because by the time I realize what I've done, my throat is generally closed up. I just stab it into the neared convenient vein, preferably in the neck or upper arm, it dispenses the proper dose and I go back to breathing."

"You would think there would be a way to get rid of allergies with magic." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"That would be nice," Snape said as he came over and started looking through the collected containers, "But unfortunately magic can't solve every problem. Don't get me wrong, medically speaking we're a damn sight better off than the Muggles. We can do things they only dream of. We can mend bones in a heartbeat, correct many birth defects, create devices to replace bits we've lost such as eyes, we can even cure cancer. So many things that plague them are easily treatable for us. That said, we still have allergies, still get sick, still can become scarred and lose limbs, still require glasses if our eyesight is bad, neurological conditions and brain injuries are, for the most part, completely beyond our means to treat magically and we are still, quite obviously, more than capable of dying."

"I haven't really studied much more than the basics of medical magic." Hermione said softly.

"I'd think you'd want at least a rudimentary grasp of healing magic considering the company you keep." Snape replied, looking up at her.

She cheeks flushed a bit, "What do you mean by that?"

"Obvious, isn't it?" Theo asked, looking vaguely amused, "You're hanging about with Potter. He's got a huge bloody bullseye on him, now hasn't he? I'm downright shocked you haven't learned enough by now to teach the Healers as St. Mungo's a thing or two."

Hermione swallowed uneasily. She'd gotten used to having to help Harry out of tight spots before with her quick wit and knowledge of magical spells, but she suddenly imagined him lying before her, cut up and bleeding to death... and her standing over him having no idea how to save him. It made her stomach feel strangely cold and queasy and the same time. One thing was for sure, she'd be dedicating this weekend to some serious research in the library!

"Well, Miss Granger, I'd moved up your detention so you could help me test for interactions between Mr. Nott's medications and the best anti-depressants we have... but in light of all of this..." He said, indicating the many containers, "It appears you will get to learn how to test someone for allergies."

"I've quite obviously already been tested!" Theo sighed.

"Well, if the same person who prescribed all of these potions was responsible for your testing, I'd like to do it again. These two," He said, starting to indicate bottles, "Should never be taken together. This one hasn't been used by competent practitioners for over fifty years. These two here cancel each other out. If you take this one, these other two should be unnecessary, and I know for a fact you have never used these three within the same day or you wouldn't be standing here talking to me." He said, folding his arms over his chest. "Who gave you all of these?"

"Some of them are from my father. Some are from the Healers at St. Mungo's from when I had attacks while my parents were... well my father wasn't there." He said, his voice trailing off towards the end.

"They must not have been aware of your other medications." Snape said thoughtfully, "The Healers at St. Mungo's are usually quite careful about such things. Take off your shirt and we'll get started."

Oddly enough, the magical and Muggle methods used to determine what allergies a person had were somewhat similar. Ok, she hadn't seen any Muggle doctors making the patient lean over a bubbling cauldron and breath the fumes while taking such a test, but otherwise a similar method was utilized. Snape carefully dispensed tiny drops of many different potions on Theo's back in a grid-like pattern. Hermione's job was to watch the drops, taking careful note of any that caused a reaction in the skin, what reaction the skin had and how long it took it to react. Once Snape was finished they watched for a further five minutes before he declared the testing complete. Of the nearly one hundred drops placed on Theo's back, only ten reacted. Hermione had expected more than that considering the number of potions Theo was taking.

Snape banished the contents of the cauldron and began analyzing the results, leaving Hermione to the task of carefully cleaning off Theo's back. General, wide-sweeping magical cleaning wasn't recommended with so many different potions in such close proximity, so she was left having to very carefully syphon off each individual drop with her wand. She took special care with the ones that had reacted. The welts they left looked painful enough as it was, she somewhat doubted Theo would appreciate those drops being spread over a larger area should her hand waver.

"Well," Snape said as he finished up his notes, "You do have a number of allergies. I don't imagine anyone is surprised to hear that. You don't have nearly enough of them to warrant this lot though." He said, indication the allergy potions on the table. "Let's go through them and see what you need and if we can update any of them. I noticed in my cursory inspection of them that several are rather out of date."

"Take all of them you want." Theo said with a little indifferent shrug. He sat up as Hermione finished, grabbing up his shirt and pulling it on.

"As I expected, you are allergic to Chizpurfle venom. That would appear to confirm my suspicions that those creatures in the storage closet _were_ related. Normally it wouldn't be a problem since Chizpurfles are so tiny in their natural state they couldn't even bite all the way through your skin, and even if they managed, it would take literally _thousands_ of bites to get enough venom for you to react to. Those mutated variants we ran afoul of, however, were more than up to the task of setting off your allergy." He reached over, picking up the tube of green fluid. "Such an encounter should, _hopefully_, never happen again, but if it does, this will work to counteract that allergic reaction as well. This is a very strong, rather generalized potion. It's not one that should be overused, but if you should have an allergic reaction and your throat closes up, no matter what caused it, use this. If it works, you continue living... if not, then overusing the potion won't be a worry for you anyway. Definitely continue keeping this one on you at all times. Your sesame seed allergy is very severe and very quick acting. You have a number more that are worrisome, but that appears to be the worst one."

Theo accepted the tube back, secreting it back away in the inside breast pocket of his robe. "I'll keep that in mind."

Snape nodded, then set aside his notes and started sorting the medicinal potions. He paused as he examined one of the largest bottles. "Did you say you take this one on a regular basis?"

Theo glanced at it and nodded, "About four ounces, once a day. Usually in the morning."

"Wherever did you even _get_ this? This potion hasn't been used in _centuries_. I didn't think the instructions for brewing it even existed anymore."

"They do. I have to brew that one myself. They don't sell it anywhere." Theo replied, "Is there something better?"

"Well, I don't know about better at fighting the allergies, but there's potions that will do the same thing without the side effects." Snape replied thoughtfully as he uncorked the bottle and sniffed the contents curiously.

"What side effects?" Theo asked, looking puzzled.

"Let's just say it explains why I've never once seen you with a tan." Snape replied with a little smirk.

"What does an allergy medication have to do with tanning?" Theo asked in confusion.

"It leeches the pigmentation from your skin. While on this, you couldn't tan if you wanted to."

"You mean _that's_ the reason I just burn when I've been in the sun too long, then go white again once the burn fades?"

"Indeed. Well, both of your parent have rather pale skin, so I imagine a measure of it is hereditary, but at the very least you might start developing some of your mother's freckles without this." Snape replied.

Theo pondered that for a moment, then shrugged, "I suppose it would be better than nothing. I don't even have any birth marks. I thought I was just odd." He said, gazing contemplatively at his hands. He looked up, "So you have something that won't do that?"

"I don't need to replace this one." Snape said, placing it with what was obviously the discard potions. "It's for allergies to feline dander. You aren't allergic to that."

Theo looked at him wide-eyed. "You mean I've been taking that for as long as I can remember and I've never even _needed_ it?" He asked indignantly.

"Afraid not. Allergy tests can be tricky. Your father must have just gotten his potions switched or miswrote which one reacted. In fact, it's possible he was merely using an older testing method that wasn't as exact. Whatever the reason, I'm sure he wasn't doing it _intentionally_. There'd be no reason for it. I'll sort these out for you and we can just start fresh."

Theo sighed and nodded.

By the time Snape was done sorting, the number of potions had dwindled quite significantly. "This one you should continue taking on a daily basis," Snape said, picking up one of the large bottles. "Even if several of your fellow students hadn't chosen to bring rats for their familiars, rodents are, unfortunately, rather inevitable in a castle this old." He said as he carefully wrote the dosage on the side of the bottle with an odd quill that left gold 'ink' behind. "Take a dose now in fact. The vapor from the cauldron neutralized any of the potions left in your system so they wouldn't throw off the testing." He handed it to Theo along with a small measuring cup.

Theo took a dose without question, then tucked the bottle away in his school bag.

"This one," Snape continued, selecting another bottle and writing on the side of that one as well, "Should be taken once a day during the winter, twice a day, morning and night, from the first indications of spring until the leaves have all fallen in fall. You are allergic to a variety of deciduous trees, many of which grow in the Forbidden Forest and elsewhere on the grounds. Their pollen and such will be a factor in the warmer months, but you must take it during winter too since the wood burning in the fireplaces will also set you off and give you shortness of breath and other respiratory issues otherwise. One dose should be sufficient to ward off the effects of the smoke unless you also choose to take up wood carving as a hobby during the winter, in which case I would go with two doses a day year-round."

"Not planning it." Theo replied, taking a dose when prompted, then slipping the bottle away.

"I'm curious..." Snape said, picking up a small, stopper topped bottle, "What is this one for?"

Theo took it and looked it over. "Can't remember... That one's never been labeled. I think it's for... citrus? I only take one drop on the tongue each morning. Father made this one as well. He just owled me a fresh bottle last week as a matter of fact."

"He owls you potions?" Snape asked in surprise.

"He taught me how to make the others, but he said this one was too difficult. Apparently he doesn't think too highly of my potion making skills. He owled it because he can't exactly show up here and hand it to me without being hauled off to Azkaban at them moment, now can he?"

"That's odd." Snape said, examining the bottle, "Owl post can be intercepted, and you take the risk of tampering as well. I would think he would have at least asked me to deliver it before resorting to that." He said, pulling out his wand and casting a spell on the bottle.

Hermione's eyes widened and darted over to Theo, but the boy showed no hint of surprise at the comment. Apparently more than just Draco knew about Snape's link to the Dark Lord.

After a few minutes of obviously fruitless attempts to devine the nature of the contents of the bottle, Snape gave up. "Take your shirt back off."

Theo did as he was told and Hermione saw that two of the welts from the test had already faded almost completely away. Apparently the potions he'd taken were already at work.

"Let's see what this does." Snape said, dispensing a drop of the potion into Theo's mouth. Hermione and Snape both watched his back, but after several minutes it became apparent that nothing was changing. Snape made a little perplexed sound, then pulled Theo's shirt back up into place.

"What is it?" Theo asked as he started buttoning up his shirt.

"To be honest... I haven't the slightest. It doesn't appear to do anything to help your allergies unless it is for one of the allergies you've already taken a dose for. Either way, you don't appear to need it. It must be a home-made concoction. It's certainly not any registered medicinal potion of any kind. I'll have you stop taking this one for now, but I'll hang onto it for you just in case. Tell me right away if you notice any adverse reactions."

Theo just nodded.

"And you're not allergic to citrus, by the way. With just the two maintenance potions, the emergency potion and a couple more for somewhat unlikely circumstances I can cover everything you are allergic to. I have no idea why anyone felt all of this was necessary."

Theo sighed, "Most of them were from father. He probably just got his jollies making me take unnecessary potions. He had control issues sometimes."

Snape nodded. "Miss Van Burkina mentioned how he was with regards to your hair."

Theo reached up and felt the side of his hair, obviously realizing for the first time that he'd been neglecting it. He pulled his hand from it and dropped his eyes. "Just tell me what I really need. I'm through letting him run my life."

Snape nodded and gave him a little, bracing smile before going back to the bottles of potion.

Hermione moved away unnoticed as Snape continued to go through the potions with Theo. She slipped around to where she'd left her school bag and, after a glance to make sure they weren't looking, settled down on the floor. She pulled out Diana and opened to the first clean page, dipping her quill into a spare bottle of ink, then wrote, "It's him, isn't it?"

**_Yes._** Diana replied simply.

Hermione glanced up, watching Theo for a moment. His face held little emotion, but his eyes... they were so pained and lost looking. No matter how hard he tried to pretend he was 'fine' and didn't care what had happened... he couldn't hide those eyes. She glanced back down, writing "You're right. He needs you more."

**_I still need to help you, though. I don't know if I could stand it if something bad were to befall you when I could have prevented it. Perhaps you could just have Severus talk to him?_**

Hermione gave a soft, pained sigh. "He needs more help than Snape can provide. Snape has many students. He can't dedicate the kind of time that Theo obviously needs. You can." She wrote, trying to sound confident.

**_But maybe I could just..._**

Hermione closed the journal, not even letting her finish the sentence. She wanted to keep Diana so bad she was sure it would take very little to convince her to do just that. She couldn't do that to Theo. It was quite obvious he needed Diana much more that she did. She knew what Diana meant about the guilt she'd feel... because Hermione knew without a doubt that if she kept Diana and anything happened to Theo because of her selfishness she would never forgive herself for so long as she lived. "I'll make this easy for you." She whispered to Diana. "You have no choice in the matter, so you can't feel guilty." With that, she tucked her ink and quill away, then rose, studiously not looking at the journal in case Diana tried to talk her out of it.

Hermione looked over as she started back. Theo was slipping the last bottle into his bag and Snape was just making his way back to the storage closet. She hurried her pace, knowing this was probably her best opportunity to speak to Theo alone. "Um... Theo?" She asked softly as she came to a stop before him.

He looked up at her, "Ya?" He muttered.

From this close she could feel the slight ache that seemed to hang around him like a invisible cloud. It seemed to grow denser every time he wasn't actively talking or interacting with someone... as if every spare moment was dedicated to dwelling on his inner turmoil and pain. She couldn't even seem to find words. If she'd had any doubts that he needed Diana more than she, they were snuffed out by that silent, almost suffocating cloud. She just held Diana out.

He furrowed his brow, looking down at the book. He took it and looked it over, then looked back up at her, "What's this?"

"It's a journal." She said softly.

"You think I want to keep a _diary?"_ He asked, a vague hint of sarcastic amusement coloring his voice.

"This is a very... _special_ journal. I believe it can help you... but only if you write in it honestly and... well... _listen_." Hermione said, unsure how else to phrase it.

"Listen to a book?"

"It's hard to explain. Just... just keep it and use it. Please." She replied.

He sighed and held it back out to her. "I don't need any kind of 'writing therapy'. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Keep it." They both looked over in surprise, only just noticing that Snape had returned with the bottle of glimmering blue anti-depressant potion. Snape's eyes were on the journal. As they watched, they shifted over to Theo. "Take it, write in it and heed what it tells you."

"But it's just..." Theo began.

Snape strode up to him, placed his fingers on the journal and gently but firmly pushed it back until it rested against Theo's chest. "Promise me you will." He said, staring Theo unflinchingly in the eye.

Theo glanced down at the book, then back up at Snape. "But _why?_"

"If you are ever going to take anything on faith and my word alone," Snape said softly, "Let it be this."

Theo stared at him silently for a long moment, then just nodded. "I promise."

Snape nodded and shifted back a bit. He held out the bottle of potion. "The dosing is written on the side and I am positive it will not adversely effect any of those allergy potions."

Theo just nodded, slipping the journal and the potion into his bag. "We done?" He asked softly.

Snape nodded and Theo shouldered the bag and made his way out. Snape and Hermione didn't speak or even look at each other for a few minutes after the door closed behind him.

"How long have you had her?" Snape asked softly, breaking the silence at last.

"A while. A couple of weeks or so. Can't remember exactly." Hermione said, feeling oddly embarrassed admitting that for some reason.

"If you don't mind my asking... what did she help you with?" He asked, still not meeting her gaze.

"She didn't actually."

He looked over at her then.

"Well..." Hermione said reluctantly, "She kind of helped me work through some things, but she said there was something else she was really meant to help me with. Theo needed her more though."

"She just..." He started. His expression clouding.

Hermione, anticipating what he would say, held up her hand. "She didn't abandon me. Like I said, Theo needed her more. She was actually trying to find a way around having to leave me, but I couldn't let her. I mean you saw him. He's a train wreck! Whatever it is I'll be facing, I can deal with it on my own." She said, once again finding herself having to force the confidence into her voice.

He gazed at her sadly for a long moment, then something flickered behind his eyes, "You didn't take her..."

"I left her behind." She said, easily guessing where that one was leading.

"So she doesn't know about...?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh..." Hermione said, dropping her eyes, "Well... she does a bit. I mean she knew I was having... _dreams_... and she was laying on the floor in the storage closet when we... um... _argued_." She said, her cheeks flushing a bit.

Snape sighed, covering his eyes with his hand. "I don't even want to imagine what she must think of me." He muttered morosely. He let out a exasperated breath and dropped his hand. "Well, that testing took longer than I expected. I can clean this up later. Dinner started a good ten minutes ago, so we should head up there."

Hermione nodded, going over and grabbing up her bag. He followed her towards the door, but then she paused before opening it, looking back at him.

"She told me, you know." Hermione said softly.

"Told you what?" Snape asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"What she thought about us..."

Snape stared at her silently for a long moment. "What did she say?" He asked, his tone soft and unreadable.

"She said she thought we were absolutely perfect for each other." She said with a little, sad smile.

Then she walked out the door, leaving him staring in stunned silence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - This is yet another one that refused to be broken. In fact, I didn't want to break it here, but it's already 34 pages on my editor (I've been averaging about 25-28 pages per chapter) and to get it to where I originally planned to break it would take _at least_ another five pages or so. This isn't even the end of the night. Hopefully it won't take another chapter to finish off the night, but I don't have a clue yet since I've only written a couple of pages of it. Well, I'm sure there's lots more I'd love to say, but it's past midnight and I still need a shower and some sleep. That would also be why I didn't have a more original title for the chapter ;)


	48. The Dawn

A/N - warning, adult content (both straight and slash).  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 48  
The Dawn

Litty stared up at the ceiling. She'd skived off the rest of her classes for the day. She knew she'd catch Hell from McGonagall when she found out, but she just couldn't make herself care. She lifted the small wooden box up once more, gazing into it. The inside had a blackened patch roughly in the shape of the bracelet that it had contained. She shifted it a bit to let the candle light shine in better. She could make out the impression of even the finest details charred into the wood. She'd read up on such charms after finding out what he'd given her. Heat that intense only happened when the wearer of the other charm was on the verge of death. She stared at the impression. He'd looked pale and like he'd lost a bit of weight, but he couldn't really have nearly died. Maybe he just found a way to make it heat up to make her think he had, hoping she'd come racing back to him. Shandra could have even done it. Snuck in while she was asleep and used some kind of spell on it. She wouldn't put it past the girl. Shandra had been positively frigid to her ever since Litty had refused to let her say a word about Theo.

She sat up, resolutely ignoring the fact that the bracelet in her hand was still several degrees too warm. She dropped the bracelet back into the box and tucked it back away. She wasn't going to let that infuriating boy occupy her thoughts anymore!

She got up, wandering down to the Great Hall for dinner. As she approached it, she was stopped by a hand on her elbow. She spun around, ready to lash out, but to her surprise, she found Professor Biddles standing there.

"I don't believe you were given permission to leave my class this morning." He said as he released her arm.

"I... I wasn't feeling well." She muttered, her cheeks flushing.

"Students who aren't feeling well tell their Professor and receive _permission_ to leave. You walked out of my class. That's disrespectful. It's also grounds for disciplinary action." Derik said evenly.

"Sorry." Litty said, unsure what else to say.

"Sorry is not good enough in this case, I'm afraid. I believe the rules dictate a conference between Dumbledore, your parents and myself to discuss your behavior and what you intend to do to rectify your attitude issues. I'll be sending an owl first thing in the morning."

"But... but my father is dead and my mother is sick! She can barely get out of bed! She can't travel all the way here!" Litty said in alarm.

Derik gazed at her for a long moment. "Very well... I will make you a deal. If you accept the deal, I won't inform Dumbledore and your mother about what happened."

"What's the deal?" Litty asked warily.

"Where is it?"

Litty blinked. "Where's what?"

He sighed impatiently, "It got through my shield. It's the only thing a girl your age could possess that could possibly do that. I know you have it."

Litty reached into her pocket, feeling the edge of the small wooden box. She removed it somewhat hesitantly, holding it out to him.

Derik didn't reach for it. "Put it on." He said simply.

"Why?" She asked in surprise.

Derik just made an impatient sound.

She took the hint, quickly pulling the bracelet out and putting it on. She fumbled a bit with the clasp.

Derik reached out, fastening the clasp for her. "This will stay on your wrist from now on. You will wear it in the shower, to bed, _constantly_. That is the deal. If you take it off for any reason, I will go to your house and drag your poor mother from her sickbed and bring her right back here so we can discuss your actions." He pulled out his wand, tapped the bracelet with it, then tucked it back away, "And just to be sure you do as you're told, I have just made it _impossible_ for you to remove it without my knowing, so don't think you can slip it off in private. Got it?"

"But... I don't understand. Why do you care if I wear this bloody thing or not?"

"Because," Derik said, leaning closer and dropping his voice, making her a bit nervous. "Your life will someday depend on it." He straightened up again, "Besides, I believe you swore to someone that you would wear it. Oaths should never be broken."

"Did Theo...?" Litty started heatedly.

"He didn't tell me, Miss Johansen. _You_ did. Now go eat something. You look like a bloody twig."

Litty's jaw dropped in indignation as she watched him walk away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik slumped back in his seat at the head table, looking thoroughly bored. He looked over at Snape, who was sitting beside him, engrossed in the bit of parchment before him.

Snape went through the enchantment over and over again, trying to memorize it. Of course it would do no good unless he figured out how to do the apparently impossible handwork that must accompany it. After a few minutes he couldn't help but look over, then sighed in irritation as he saw Derik reading over his shoulder. "Do you mind?" He asked a bit irritably.

"You just looked so engrossed. Any particular reason you find it so captivating? _Amiculi Oblitesco... _that one's illegal, isn't it?" Derik asked.

Snape folded the parchment and tucked it away in an inside pocket. "No. As a matter of fact it is _not_ illegal. There are restrictions on the charm's use, but not on the making or owning of one." He said shortly.

"Just asking." Derik said with a shrug. "No need to get testy."

Snape was in no mood to indulge Derik's curiosities at the moment. He looked over, sighing as he saw Dumbledore motioning him over. He went over, having to endure a good ten minutes of discussion about matters he was really in no mood to discuss. Dumbledore usually sensed when Snape's mind wasn't on the subject of discussion... but from his persistence in pursuing the subject tonight it was pretty obvious he had just discovered a rather unfortunate drawback to the little improvements Derik had made on his mental barriers. At times he found he wasn't even truly listening to what Dumbledore was saying, his mind drawn back to the conundrum of how to make that bloody charm work.

It was almost startling when a large barn owl fluttered down, landing before Dumbledore. Dumbledore reached up, retrieving the letter from its beak and the owl took off once more. The post usually only came in the morning, but Dumbledore had been getting more and more owls at all hours of the day of late.

"That may be important. Why don't I give you a few moments of privacy?" Snape offered.

"That probably would be best." Dumbledore replied, "Please forgive the interruption."

"Not a problem." Snape said, walking briskly back over to his seat. To he honest he was grateful for the respite. Not only was his mind a million kilometers away, but the angle he had to lean at to converse confidentially with Dumbledore had started making his back ache a bit. It didn't pain him very often anymore, so the subtle reminder of the slight lingering weakness was irritating. At least he'd been able to finally take off that bandage on his arm. There was nothing but a pale pink tinge to the skin now. Another day or so and there would be no trace of it.

Snape looked over as he heard a sharp hissing sound, but it was cut off as abruptly as it had come and he hadn't time to locate the source. Derik was sitting there, leaning back in his chair so he could peer at him around the large water pitcher and a platter of bangers piled unnaturally high that sat between them. Snape sighed. "Something I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually... do you have any money on you?" Derik asked.

Snape blinked. There was no hint of jesting on the young man's face. Whatever was he playing at? "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Cause I'm bored off my arse and I didn't have too much money on me. I'll pay you back. You know I'm good for it."

"What do you need it for?" Snape asked, puzzled.

"Entertainment. I have an errand I have to run tonight, but if I don't wait until McGonagall shows up I'll never hear the end of it. She insists it's important for students to see the professors at meals. If I don't have something to soll up the time until I can escape I'm going to go nutters. Do you have some change or not?" Derik replied a bit impatiently.

Snape glanced over, seeing Dumbledore had finished his correspondence and was motioning him back over. He sighed, digging in the pocket where he always kept a spare bit of money. He didn't know why he was indulging him, though it probably had a bit to do with the fact that this put off his return to Dumbledore's side for a few more moments. He held the change out to Derik.

Derik looked it over, picking out half a dozen sickles and two galleons. "This should work. Thanks." He said, looking them over.

"Sure you don't want the whole lot?" Snape asked sarcastically.

Derik gave a little snort, "Knuts are useless. Besides, this should last me long enough."

"So happy to be of service." Snape said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and rising as he tucked away the remainder of his money.

And it was back over to Dumbledore. He tried to focus on what the man was saying, but he found it nearly impossible. It was nice that he wanted to catch Snape up on the Order business that had gone on during his absence, but they could only discuss the very minor happenings in 'public' and to be honest, he didn't really care how Dumbledore had worked out things between a couple members of the Order that had been at odds of late. It was worked out already after all. Why dwell? He subtly glanced over at Derik now and then, not letting his eyes linger long so as not to clue Dumbledore in that he wasn't paying proper attention, but he was curious as to why Derik had needed money. Was he merely planning a trip to Hogsmeade once he was done putting in an appearance here and in need of cash for his usual insane quantities of alcohol?

Derik had passed the platter of bangers to Hagrid (the platter was already looked greatly diminished as the huge man tucked into them), and now appeared to be absorbed in something before him. Snape couldn't help but be a bit curious as to what held his interest so completely, but even without the platter, he couldn't see the table before Derik with the people, centerpieces and such between them. Glancing about, he saw that a number of students at the nearest tables had taken to watching Derik, their food forgotten for the moment. What on earth was he doing over there? Was he playing some daft, childish game? That was a highly undignified thing for a professor to be doing at the head table, but he wouldn't put it past him! Should he go and advise Derik to act his _real_ age... or simply let him continue making a fool of himself in front of the students? Both options had definite merit.

He glanced over again as he saw McGonagall coming. She stopped behind Derik, staring at what he was doing, but to his surprise, she didn't reprimand him, or even stop him. She just stood there, watching. After a moment, Derik looked back, spotting her. He asked her something, and to Snape's great surprise, The woman actually fished around in her pocket, producing a few coins and handing them to him. He thanked her, then at her apparent request, handed her something. She then continued along her way, staring at the small object in her hand with apparent fascination.

Snape watched her take her seat, then suddenly realized that Dumbledore was no longer talking. He looked over quickly and found the man watching him with a bemused expression on his face.

"Perhaps you could come by my office some time and we could chat over tea. It might be less distracting." Dumbledore offered softly.

"Forgive me. I was momentarily distracted." Snape said, his pale cheeks tingeing slightly pink.

"Yes, well unless you truly believe me capable of convincing father Christmas to join our side and offer up his sleigh for my own personal use, I would say you have been distracted for quite a little while now." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

Snape sighed, "I am truly sorry. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"It would appear so. Anything I can help with?"

Snape shook his head. "Just trying to work out this bloody charm." He said, taking out the instructions and laying them on the table for Dumbledore to see. "Winston is adamant that he won't let Nyoko attend school without one. I've tried every way I know how, but the bloody charm is impossible to make! You would need three arms! I mean how can you guide the weaving of the metal with both hands without putting down your wand? And how can you work the magic if your wand is put down?"

Dumbledore looked the page over. "That is because this is not a _wizarding_ spell. No wand is mentioned. It would require someone or some_thing_ that could wield magic wandless, which as you know is devilishly difficult. Even I cannot do it for more than a moment on some of the simplest spells. I doubt any purely human witch or wizard could sustain such magic nearly long enough to create such a charm."

McGonagall, who had overheard this, leaned over a bit, looking at the parchment as well.

"Well then..." She said, keeping her tone low so only they could hear it, "That would appear to confirm your earlier supposition about our newest faculty member." She said, taking the object she had been rubbing with her napkin and laying it on the parchment. It was a charm... a perfect match for the diagram it now lay beside. "He just made this. Right in front of me. Took him less than thirty seconds. I don't know why he was making them, but it was fascinating to watch. Professor Flitwick will be most upset when he hears he missed that! He always did say that Mr. Biddles was the most naturally gifted charm maker he'd ever encountered."

Snape looked over. Once he straightened up and shifted back a pace he could just see what Derik was mucking about with. There was a thin, glowing ring of metal hovering before him. As soon as he had pulled it out thin enough, Derik's fingers began to dance as he watched the metal twisting and contorting. It wove itself into an intricate knot before him as he muttered the enchantment, then it flattened, becoming more disc shaped. Once it was complete, he released whatever hold he had on it and it dropped into the bowl before him, sending up a tiny wisp of steam. That done, Derik yawned and stretched a bit, then finished off his goblet of wine and rose, wandering towards the door.

Snape went over, looking at where Derik had sat. Derik had borrowed Hagrid's soup bowl and filled it with water. The water was now a bit murky, but Snape could see coin-like shapes at the bottom. He dipped his hand in, and when it reemerged from the rather overly warm water it held over a dozen perfectly formed charms. He grabbed up a napkin and placed them on it, fishing around until he was sure he had them all, then looked them over. There were a couple of malformed ones that were smaller than the others and looked to have been knuts at one time. Those obviously weren't viable (no wonder Derik had said knuts were useless), but the rest all looked to be completed charms! He'd have to use a house elf to test them, but from the subtle feeling of power he got when he held each one he had no doubt they worked. There were over two dozen silver ones of rather uniform size (obviously sickles), five gold ones and several silver ones with wisps of gold mixed in. It looks as if he'd divided the galleons into thirds, using the last third (of which a couple of small bits still remained on the table beside the bowl) to blend with the sickles to make the charms look more decorative. It looked for all the world as if Derik had really just been bored and messing about! How could someone have done such intensive and complicated magic on a whim alone?

Dumbledore came over, patting Snape on the shoulder. "I look forward to meeting Nyoko next semester." He said softly before wandering off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik tried to keep his stride steady and confident as he approached the fortress. There didn't appear to be anyone around, but that wasn't unexpected. Few of them liked hanging about outside for obvious reasons. The grounds weren't exactly park-like, even in daytime. The door, when he reached it, wasn't locked... but he got an uneasy feeling as he pushed it open. He forced himself to go on, striding confidently through the huge, breathtaking entrance hall. He slowed slightly after a moment. There was a tickling sensation in his stomach. Abruptly a tingling started in the back of his head that gave him a sudden, very urgent desire to run back the way he'd come. Knowing from experience that such warnings weren't just paranoia or nerves, he immediately turned back.

Too late.

The lights in the large room suddenly brightened until he almost seemed to be engulfed in whiteness. His mind recognized the trap he'd walked right into only a split second before it felt like some unseen force slammed down directly on his mind, and darkness consumed him.

-0-0-0-

"Wake up." An irritated voice growled, followed almost immediately by a sharp pain as his cheek was smacked hard enough to make his head ring a bit.

Derik stirred, his mind completely jumbled. He didn't know where he was or who was accosting him, couldn't even form coherent thoughts. He tried opening his eyes, but that did little good at first. Blinding light was all he saw. There was an impatient sound and he lifted his head, trying to locate the source. He kept blinking and slowly the light began to fade and a vague form began taking shape before him. Part of the shape extended towards him, but he was too groggy to even think the flinch away as it lashed out at him again, making his other cheek sting and throb with heat as well. He blinked and shook his head, trying to clear it. Slowly everything started slipping back into place. Memories started filtering back and thoughts began to form. Aches started to register as his mind began processing the signals from his body once more. He became aware of the fact that he was upright, but not on his own. His arms were above him, hard metal encircling his wrists... and he was suddenly aware of being very cold... and very bare.

He blinked his eyes repeatedly until the world began to sharpen and come into focus around him. The form before him solidified... the long white-blond hair and pale gray eyes taking very little effort to recognize. "Lucius?" He muttered groggily. He slowly registered the room behind the man. It appeared to be a bedroom, but not one he'd seen before. Considering his host and the richness of the furnishings, he guessed it was Lucius' own bedchamber. His eyes tracked a bit jerkily up above him, taking in the manacles that encircled his wrists, the chains attached to them mounted to the vaulted ceiling high above. "If this is a new kinky little game, I have to admit that I'm not really feeling particularly into it at the moment..." He muttered.

Lucius stepped up to him, seizing his hair painfully and using the grip to bring them eye to eye.

Derik shivered, closing his eyes and pressing up against Lucius. "That's more like it..." He purred, "But turn the bloody heat up. It's freezing in here." Derik's eyes sprang open when Lucius yanked his hair hard to stop him when Derik tried to shift his head forward to kiss him. "What?" He asked, searching those pale eyes worriedly.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Lucius asked coldly.

"Freezing and wondering why your clothes are still on." Derik replied unflappably.

"You expect me to believe Cornfoot didn't send you here to try to even the score?"

"Please!" Derik said, rolling his eyes. "That would be assuming he gave a shite about anybody but himself. So he lost two minions... it's not as if he cared about them. He did ask me to come tonight, but it was just to make sure you weren't planning on killing off the rest of them."

"And if I _am_ planning it?" Lucius asked softly, watching Derik with interest.

"Then if I were you I'd put on a smile, welcome them back with open arms and gut them the second they're daft enough to get within reach. Otherwise, if Adrian knows it's coming he'll go blabbing everything to anyone who'll listen, claiming he was working 'under cover' to take the Dark Lord down from within his own ranks, out all the other followers he knows about, the location to this fortress and anything else he's got stored in that pathetic little mind of his and then go into hiding. Not that he could hide for long despite his _imaginary_ skills at being covert, but he'll still have done considerable damage to your cause. Just say the word and I'll tell him all's fine and invite him back to the fortress for you."

Lucius eyed him for a long moment. "You would betray him just like that?"

"No. Betrayal supposes that there was trust to begin with. Adrian firmly believes that I'm too daft to lie to him, and that he could easily spot it if I were to try. If you hadn't noticed, he has a tendency to underestimate those around him... and _greatly_ overestimate himself. He has found me useful on occasion, but he has never truly trusted or even _liked_ me. He sent me here tonight because to him I am completely expendable. He's wanted me dead for quite some time now in fact. He considers me a tool, but a dangerous one he would probably be better off without. Sending me here, in his view, is a win-win situation. Either I come back and he knows everything's alright and he can feel safe again... or you kill me, which gives him the benefit of knowing where he stands, tells him he has to go to Plan B and gets rid of me, the only one who would possibly refute his little subterfuge story, all in one fell swoop. Tell me... would _you_ really risk _your_ life for a such a man?"

"Why did you even come knowing there was a good chance you might be killed?" Lucius asked, still eyeing him warily.

"In truth, I didn't think that was a serious possibility. Would you really have let them kill me?" Derik asked seriously, his eyes searching Lucius'.

"So what you did last night wasn't just an attempt to keep me preoccupied and away from my wife so those two could slip in and rape her?"

Derik's eyes widened. "They raped Tish?!" he blurted in anger and alarm.

"No... but not for lack of trying." Lucius said as he gauged Derik's reaction.

Derik stared at him for a moment, relieved that the men hadn't succeeded, but at the same time shocked Lucius would think for a moment that he would have played any part in such a loathsome scheme. "I had to manipulate several people and pull a considerable number of strings to get her for you... not to mention that if it ever gets out where she went off to I'm going to be facing an inquiry, whether they can prove I knew what would become of her or not. Why in the world would I ever want to do anything to harm her?" Derik asked. After a moment, seeing Lucius wasn't convinced, he went on, "Besides, you know how extreme a homophobe Adrian is... do you really think he would ever ask anyone to do anything like that, especially just as a distraction? If called upon to, I could easily come up with fifty other ways to distract you that wouldn't require me to climb into bed with you. In fact, if Adrian ever finds out about us, I can guarantee he'll make sure I'm either discredited, shipped somewhere else or _dead_ within a week. He really hates people who are... _different_. To discover someone with such inclinations within his own unit would be taken as a personal affront that he would never allow to pass without retaliation. Not to mention that I could have sworn I saw those two arriving when I was on my way out... and if I were in charge of keeping you out of the way during an attack, I would have hung about you until they were _done_, now wouldn't I? What good would masking their arrival do if you might well have been headed right back to where their intended victim was at the same time?"

"I _do_ want to believe you, Derik." Lucius said softly, though he still didn't look entirely convinced of Derik's innocence.

Derik dropped his eyes, blinking back a bit of blurriness. "When I was a child, two men did unspeakable things to me..." He whispered, "What they did left scars in me that no potion or magic spell will ever be able to erase. Do you really think I would overcome my fear... that I would trust you to make love to me... to be the first man I was ever completely, _willingly_ with... just for some petty ulterior motive?" He lifted his eyes, blinking the tears away and gazing back at Lucius unflinchingly, "If you believe that, then go ahead and kill me."

Lucius gazed at him for another long moment, then reached up, gently brushing the tears from Derik's face. He shifted his head forward and Derik met his lips eagerly. He closed his eyes, pressing up against him once more, and this time Lucius didn't refuse him. Lucius grasped Derik's hair once more, helping him along as Derik deepened the kiss. It was long and passionate, leaving both of them gasping for breath when they finally broke. They just stood there for a few minutes after that, pressed close together, neither speaking.

At length, Derik broke the silence. "Either get your clothes off or let go of my hair." He murmured with a little smile, nuzzling up against him. "You're driving me nutters..."

Lucius pulled back a bit and smirked, pointedly retaining his grip on Derik's hair. "Business first. In light of the transgression by your fellow Aurors, new rules are now in effect. You can tell that pompous bastard Cornfoot that only you and he are allowed to enter these ground without prior approval or being specifically summoned. Any of those other bastards set foot on my land and they are free game. Believe me, if it were my call, Cornfoot would be banned as well... but I don't exactly get the final say in that particular matter. That should limit his chances for mischief at least. Cornfoot was never one for doing his own dirty work." He leaned a bit forward, "If you should come across _evidence_ that he was behind that cowardly attack, I would be very interested in it, by the way. The Dark Lord will not condone revenge on the offhanded comments of Demsky alone. Should I have _evidence_ however... well regrettably I probably still wouldn't be able to _kill_ him... but I might get to teach him a little lesson with a little more _personal_ of an impact..."

"I'll keep my eyes open." Derik replied with a little nod, "Of course it appears I will be spending most of my time at Hogwarts and besides, I kind of doubt even Cornfoot is daft enough to go spouting off about such things in light of what happened. Then again, I could be wrong. I've underestimated his stupidity before."

"It is unbelievably profound at times, isn't it? How he's survived this long is beyond me." Lucius replied thoughtfully. After a moment, he turned towards the bed, then back towards Derik as a particularly mischievous smirk slipped over his lips. He stepped up to Derik, trailing a finger down his chest teasingly and making Derik shiver. "You know... we're both here... You're all chained up... and I happen to have a rather impressive collection of play things over there..." he said leadingly.

Derik glanced past him to the whip rack mounted to the head of his bed. He wasn't particularly in the mood for a beating at the moment, but felt it would be best not to upset Lucius. From what he'd seen, the man's mood could swing in a heartbeat, especially if the people around him didn't comply to his every whim, and he really didn't want him to go back to being angry. Even if he didn't think Lucius would really do anything drastic to him, he wasn't stupid enough to completely disregard every warning he'd been given about this man. Even he had seen how like a vindictive (and rather sadistic) child Lucius could be if crossed. "Well... now that you mention it... I suppose it _would_ be a shame not to take advantage of the opportunity..." Derik replied with a smile.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Derik was struggling to remain conscious by the time Lucius finally let up on him. He sagged in his restraints, his gasping breath shuddering in his chest. He normally would have called it quits ages ago, but he had the feeling Lucius was testing, judging his endurance. Derik was too stubborn to give in and admit he'd had enough... but he couldn't recall ever being beaten so thoroughly before. Not even Bellatrix had managed to get him into this state, but then he had usually taken the upper hand most of the time with her.

"I think that should be enough for tonight." Lucius said generously as he coiled his whip.

Derik had to try hard not to let out a whimper of relief. He had no idea how long Lucius had been at it... time seemed to have lost all meaning for him. His mind had been deluged with such a wild flood of sensations, the steady torrent of pain besieging his brain until he couldn't even tell what he was feeling anymore. Though Lucius had stopped, he still felt ghostly echoes of the strikes against his back so vivid he began to doubt his ears for their inability to hear the whip cracking.

"How was that, my dear, impertinent boy?" Lucius whispered.

Derik stirred, only just becoming aware of the man's presence, though he stood so close before him that his breath brushed Derik's skin, making him shiver. He lifted his head, looking the man over. Lucius had stripped off his shirt, his pale skin slightly flush and glistening from his exertions. There were little, mist-like sprays of blood across his chest as well... the bright crimson of Derik's blood standing out vividly against his skin.

Derik found himself incapable of forming words properly, as if his mind had temporarily forgotten how. He gave up after a moment, straining forward a bit in hopes of capturing Lucius' lips.

Lucius smirked as the chains brought Derik up short. He flicked his wand and the manacles released. Completely unprepared, Derik collapsed to his knees, only managing not to sprawl on the floor by wrapping his arms around Lucius' waist. His arms felt clumsy and uncoordinated, but they held well enough.

He took a moment to gather himself, imposing his will on the abused muscles of his body once more. Once he was confident enough that they would hold, he loosened his grip on Lucius, easing back and looking up at the man from where he knelt before him. Lucius was just gazing down at him with those impossibly pale gray eyes.

Derik shivered, but not from the cold. He fumbled a bit awkwardly with the fastenings to Lucius' trousers. Lucius merely watched. When he managed to get them undone, he pulled them out of the way and started showing Lucius the appreciation he knew the man was expecting. Lucius reached down, twining his fingers in the back of Derik's hair and getting a firm grip on it in a way he knew drove Derik to distraction. He let him continue on for a few minutes, then used his grip to pull Derik away.

Derik looked up at him, surprised to have been stopped.

"You said you'd never been with another man voluntarily... but it's quite obvious this isn't the first time you've done _this_... and I truly doubt you would have made the effort to get that good for the men who were raping you." Lucius said, eyeing Derik suspiciously.

Derik blushed a bit, dropping his eyes. "I... I may have done _this_ to another man or two..." He admitted embarrassedly when he found his voice once more. "I told you before I'd mucked about a bit with a few, but only when I was blind drunk and never more than this."

Lucius eyed him suspiciously for a moment, then released his hair. "Get on the bed." He said simply.

Without question, Derik struggled to his feet and went over, climbing onto the inordinately large bed.

With a flick of Lucius' wand, the manacles mounted to the bed frame came to life, darting out and clapping around Derik's wrists, then retracting, yanking him over onto his stomach on the bed, his arms pulled so tight he couldn't even turn his head far enough to see Lucius. He heard Lucius' trousers drop to the floor, then felt the bed shift beneath him and felt a little tingle of anticipation go through him.

Lucius stroked his hand over Derik's body almost teasingly. The whips Lucius kept in his bedchambers were spelled to no more than graze the flesh no matter how hard they struck (though they delivered the full measure of pain of course), but the shallow cuts they left seemed even more sensitive to touch than the regular, deeper cuts would be. Derik wished he'd just get to it. He was a bit ashamed of how very much he wanted this man to take him right now. Precious few women that he'd been with had been strong enough to truly overpower him... and though he loved shagging women who submitted to him, there was just something about being controlled and helpless... it was like a rare treat most often denied to him. He'd been so ashamed of himself for the pleasure it had given him the first time he'd let himself be dominated when he was no more than fifteen. He couldn't help but think it was some perversion his childhood trauma had branded him with. It felt wrong, sinful and utterly disgraceful... but if it was, why did he want it so desperately?

Lucius shifted over on top of him and Derik let out a groan of pleasure as the man took possession of his body. Lucius shifted down closer, letting his skin brush against Derik's back as he moved, reawakening the pain in the wounds there.

"I don't care how many skirts you diddle." Lucius whispered in his ear, "Shag every last bit of fluff at that bloody school for all I care... but your arse belongs to me, understand?"

Derik wasn't sure he liked the proprietary sound of that, but he had no immediate intentions of being with another man... and besides, he was a bit too distracted to consider the proposition right now. He just nodded soundlessly.

Lucius drove himself deep and held there. "Say it." He whispered imperiously.

"Yes." Derik managed.

"That's a good boy." Lucius purred as he started up again.

Derik thought the discussion part was over, but after a moment, Lucius spoke again.

"Was it you?"

Derik felt a trickle of irritation that he was expected to hold a conversation at a time like this, but he managed to force out, "Was what me?"

"Don't play coy." Lucius whispered, thrusting hard enough to make Derik whimper. "You're the only man I know strong enough to have broken my curse."

"You were cursed?" Derik muttered in confusion.

Lucius stilled, letting out a huff of irritation. "Of course not. I was talking about the curse I placed on my son. The one that insured he would never betray me. I felt it break early yesterday."

Derik gathered his thoughts, trying to think that one through. "He was away with Snape on that trip. They didn't get back until yesterday evening. He must have gotten someone to break it wherever they were."

Lucius contemplated that for a moment. "Fine." He replied magnanimously as he started moving again. "I suppose it couldn't have been you then." He shifted forward, whispering in his ear, "But you'll find out who _did_ do it for me, won't you?"

"I'll try." Derik managed, hoping that would be good enough.

Lucius didn't seem overly pleased with the lack of firm promise, but apparently he accepted it and thankfully ended the conversation. After that there was blissful silence save for pleasured groans, panting breath and the lovely creaking of the bed. That was one of Derik's favorite sounds. As much as he loved finding new and inventive places to shag a willing partner, that sound still made the bed his favorite.

A knock came suddenly at the door and Lucius stilled.

"Ignore it." Derik panted.

Lucius sighed irritably, "I can't. I've been waiting for a summons."

"Oh come on!" Derik pleaded a bit desperately, "You're almost there! It can wait a couple of minutes!"

Lucius let out an amused breath and gave his shoulder a little playful nip, but shifted over nonetheless. He got off the bed, grabbing up his wand and flicking it to clean himself up, then gave another flick and a fresh set of dress clothes appeared on him.

"Lucius!" Derik hissed urgently as the man strode towards the door, but Lucius ignored him, pulling the door open.

"It's time." The tall, dark skinned Death Eater standing there said.

Lucius just nodded, grabbing up his robe from where it hung beside the door.

The man looked past Lucius, sneering with amusement as he looked over Derik's prone body.

Derik ducked his head down in shame, burying his face in the down pillow. He jerked against the manacles, but they held firm, not even allowing him the dignity of being able to pull a blanket over himself.

"That one any good?" the man asked with amusement.

"That one's _mine_." Lucius replied simply, but with an underlying warning tone.

The man looked at him, then sighed and nodded.

Derik just pressed his face into the pillow, not caring that he could barely breath. He hazarded a glance up when he heard a click, then just stared incredulously at the closed door. He'd left him! Lucius had just wandered off and left him chained up here! Was this some kind of game to him, or had he really just forgotten all about him the minute something 'important' came up? Well, if this was a game, Derik didn't care for it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Neville stirred as he heard his hangings being pulled aside. He rubbed at his eye groggily. It didn't feel like he'd been asleep very long. He wondered who it was, but he was too tired to turn over to see. Probably just one of the other boys wanting to borrow something. He half drifted as he waited for the request so he could go back to sleep.

Nothing but silence came.

He let himself start sinking deeper towards sleep after a minute had passed, figuring it must have just been his imagination. He thought he heard a very soft voice muttering something, but he was too far gone by that point to pay it much attention.

He became suddenly alert as he felt a hand touch his chest. His eyes sprang open and he turned and sat up abruptly, hearing a little gasp as he bumped into something soft in the darkness, then the mattress jostled slightly. Neville quickly fumbled for his wand. "Lumos!"

Parvati squinted against the light from where she lay beside him, obviously having been knocked over by his sudden movements.

"Wha... what are you doing here?" He hissed incredulously, hoping no one would hear him and come investigate.

"Thought you might need some help." She replied, finally locating the bottle she'd dropped and shifting herself back up, showing it to him. It was the bottle of potion Pomfrey had given him for his shoulder. "Unless you already managed on your own, that is."

Neville felt like his face was on fire. He wasn't used to girls voluntarily getting close to him... and this particular one was the only one who had ever been in his bed before... and for some reason that made him feel even more nervous. As a matter of fact, he _had_ forgotten the potion. "I can manage." He whispered, having to try really hard not to look at her nightgown. It had gotten a bit twisted around when she'd gotten up and a generous portion of one of her breasts was visible. Not enough to be indecent, but more than enough to stir the memories and desires he'd been working so hard to suppress. "You should go. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I cast a Silencing spell on the hangings. No one will hear us." She replied unflappably, setting the bottle down and starting to unbutton his pajama top without further comment.

Neville couldn't quite make himself object. He just watched silently as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, then tucked his wand back under his pillow and let her take the shirt off. Despite the lack of the wand's light, he had to avert his eyes as she started rubbing the potion into his shoulder. The feel of her warm fingers on his skin was almost too much to bear.

Parvati watched him as she gently worked the potion in. Even in such low lighting it was easy to tell he was aroused, though he was obviously fighting it. The way his lips were just slightly parted, his breath coming faster, the slight darkening of his cheeks that was visible even in the near darkness. She felt the memories starting to stir again. She saw flashes of him laying on the bed beneath her, trying valiantly to resist his desires. She really wasn't sure what she had intended when she came here tonight... maybe subconsciously she'd wanted to try to use him to remember the time she'd lost... but now that she was here, so very close to him... the past seemed a whole lot less important than the present...

His eyes sprang open as he felt her fingers stray, trailing across his chest, but then closed again almost immediately as her lips claimed his. Her body seemed to move of its own volition, her leg slipping over to straddle his lap. She felt a flood of desire flow through her as she felt the evidence of his arousal despite the blanket that separated them. Her tongue danced with his as her body undulated up against him. They were pressed so close she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. She slipped her hand down, delving under the blankets.

She was jarred a bit from the daze of arousal that had taken over when she felt his hand grab a hold of her wrist, stopping her progress. He pulled his head back a bit, breaking the kiss and turning his head to the side.

She pulled away from him, gazing at him in confusion. She tried to read his expression, but the sparse light from the candles that filtered through the hangings left his face in shadow at this angle.

He sighed deeply, then flopped back onto his back, covering his face with his hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

He sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides. His expression was unreadable, but the skin around his eyes looked damp.

"You don't want me?" she asked softly, her throat tightening up.

He looked up at her and sighed again. "It's not... I mean..." He stammered with obvious embarrassment, "I... I just don't want to..." he trailed off, unable to get the words out.

"You don't want to have sex with me." She replied in a stiff, pained voice. She felt so incredibly stupid. Why had she just assumed he would want her? They'd both been drugged after all.

He reached up, grabbing a hold of her as she tried to shift off of him. She was a bit resistant, but grudgingly let him pull her down to lay beside him. She fought tears as he held her for a long moment, just stroking her hair.

"It's not that I don't want to... do _that_ with you..." He managed with obvious embarrassment. "I just..." He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "I just don't want it to be _meaningless_." he managed at last.

She wasn't sure how to take that, so she remained silent, her head resting against his shoulder so she wouldn't have to look at him.

After a somewhat drawn out silence, he spoke again. "They always loved each other..." He said very softly. "My parent, that is... my Gran says they told her they were getting married when they were nine years old. I've never really been very close to a girl before... so I knew that wouldn't happen to me... I just... I thought maybe I'd just meet my one true love a bit later in life. I know boys aren't really supposed to think about stuff like that... but I always imagined I'd meet her and we'd fall in love... and we'd get married... and then we'd... be... um..." He said, his speech faltering for the first time since he'd started speaking of his parents "We'd be... _together_ for the first time on our wedding night."

"I'm sorry." Parvati said softly, her throat tight as tears slipped from her eyes as profound guilt assailed her, "I didn't know... I didn't mean to take that from you." She'd never thought he'd resisted for a reason other than innocent reluctance. She'd robbed him of the moment he'd been dreaming about all his life!

He sighed, holding her a bit tighter. "Don't. It was a child's dream. Nowadays it was naïve to the point of being laughable. I know that. I know how _insanely_ lucky I'd have to be to find the right girl the very first time. Still... I... I'm not like the other boys. I'm just not as equipped as they are emotionally. I don't think I could just bounce back like they can when a relationship ends."

"Not being able to ditch a girl and go on to the next right away isn't a handicap, Neville." Parvati said with a vague hint of amusement.

He gave a slight shrug. "My point is... I... I _do_ like you... very much..." He said, sounding like he was having to force out a confession. She could almost feel the heat of embarrassment radiating from his cheeks. "And from what I've seen... well... relationships based on... um... _you know_... they don't last. If you want to... um... be with me..." He said hesitantly.

She shifted up, looking down at him.

His blush darkend again. "I... I'm not saying I think you _do!"_ He blurted quickly, then clammed up, looking mortified at his own daring.

She gazed at him silently for a moment. "Out of curiosity..." She said softly with a little smile on her lips, "What if I _do_ want to be with you?"

He stared at her, his expression obviously a bit stunned. He obviously hadn't expected her to say she did... well, not that she had, but the implication was there. "Um... I thought we could just... um... maybe slow down a bit? Not that I think you were... umm... I just mean... can we just... um..." He trailed off in embarrassment, then he took a breath and forced out, "Talk?"

She blinked, then a smirk slipped over her lips. "I'm here in your bed at night, surrounded by a silencing spell and wearing next to nothing... and you just want to _talk_ to me?"

He looked a bit mortified, but forced a little nod.

She contemplated that for a moment. "Ok." She conceded at length, "But I have a couple of conditions."

"Like?" He asked, sounding half hopeful, half worried she might be merely setting him up for a mean joke or an angry rebuff.

She shifted up, then pulled the blankets up and slipped underneath. "I get to be under the covers too, because I don't fancy freezing my arse off. It's a mite nippy in here."

"Ok." he said, shifting a bit awkwardly to make sure she had plenty of room.

"And secondly..." She whispered mischievously, shifting up against his side and nestling up against him. "I want you to hold me."

His eyes went round.

She shifted her head up and looked at him when he didn't immediately comply. He looked reluctant. "I'm not trying to vamp you." She said seriously, then she dropped her eyes and blushed a bit. "It's just... when _I_ was a child... I always dreamed that when I found the right man I would never have to worry or have nightmares again, because he'd hold me in his arms every night and I knew that nothing bad could ever happen while I was in his arms. It's silly, I know, but..."

She trailed off as Neville slipped his arms around her. Her eyes drifted shut blissfully. As their bodies settled together everything just seemed to fit perfectly. "What did you want to talk about then?" She asked softly.

"That can wait a bit..." he muttered contentedly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik lay there, dozing off and on as he awaited Lucius' return. There were no clocks in his view, so he wasn't sure how much time had passed. He'd had a rather draining day, and with the beating and interrupted shag session on top of that, he felt completely wrung out. He started awake some time later when he heard the door open once more. He shifted his head over, hopeful Lucius had returned at last... then flushed with mortification as he saw Tish and Peadro entering the room.

Tish was watching the Death Eater who had obviously been their escort warily as she closed the door, then she turned to Peadro, "I don't trust that bloke." She muttered, starting to pull off her robe.

Peadro quickly helped her, then hung it on its hook for her.

Tish hooked her finger in the front of his loincloth and tugged him over to her, "He said Lucius probably wouldn't be back until morning..." she muttered with a definite suggestiveness.

Peadro smiled warmly, but then he glanced over, spotting Derik and the smile vanished.

Tish followed his gaze and gasped softly.

Derik buried his face in the pillow once again, completely mortified. Just how many people were going to see him sprawled out here in this highly undignified position? Lucius really was a bastard. All he'd had to do was give one simple flick of his wand to free him, or at the very least _cover_ him, but he hadn't even bothered to do that much. "Would you mind unlocking these manacles, please?" He asked, his voice a bit muffled by the pillow.

After a moment of silence, he shifted his head over, wondering why they were hesitating. They were just staring at each other, then they looked back over at Derik.

"What? Come on! Open the bloody manacles!" He said a bit impatiently.

"I don't know if I should." Tish muttered worriedly, glancing at Peadro once more.

Peadro just shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean if you 'should'?" Derik asked, confused as to why there would be any hesitation.

"Well, I don't know why you were trussed up like that. I would think Lucius would have set you free himself if he wanted you free." Tish said uncertainly.

"Oh bloody Hell!" Derik grumbled, "Who gives a flying fuck what Lucius wants? I'm sore and freezing my arse off!"

Tish gave a little huff, folding her arms across her chest, "Have you ever had Lucius mad at you?"

Derik's irritation was forgotten in an instant. He looked over at the girl, trying valiantly to clear his mind enough to read her. "No. Have you?" He asked gently.

Tish averted her eyes, her arms drawing a bit more snug, "No. But I've seen it. Your pride isn't worth that."

Derik gazed at her silently for a long moment, then nodded, "Ok."

There was a rather awkward silence after that. No one seemed to know what to do.

Suddenly there was a rough knock on the door. Tish jumped slightly, then quickly composed herself, pretending the slip hadn't happened. She strode imperiously over towards the door as Peadro hurried off.

Derik watched the door warily as she opened it, wondering who else was going to be getting an eyeful. He shifted his head around in surprise as he felt warm cloth settle over him. Peadro was standing on the other side of him, carefully arranging a spare blanket to cover him.

"Thanks." He whispered gratefully.

Peadro just flashed him a smile and hurried back towards the door.

"He said to deliver it and I'm not going to mill about waiting for him to get back to do it." The large Death Eater at the door was saying to Tish.

The man pushed past Tish, and Derik could feel Tish's cold rush of recognition as she saw what, or rather _who_, was at the other end of the chain the man held. Derik looked the young man over. He was wearing only a loin cloth, a perfect match for Peadro's. He was blond and undeniably beautiful... but his eyes were distant and haunted.

Derik reached out mentally, brushing the boy's consciousness... and suddenly found himself drowning in a flood of anguish and self loathing that threatened to overwhelm him. He struggled to erect his mental barriers, to shut out the unbearable misery. It took him a tortuously long moment, but at last there was a blessed cessation.

Slowly, the voices around him started making sense again.

"Well, he's your problem now!" The Death Eater said irritably, "Just keep an eye on this stubborn little bastard. He's tried to snuff himself twice already. I delivered him intact. If he's otherwise when Lucius gets back, it's on you!"

Derik shifted his head over, spotting Tish glaring at the man as he stepped out the door. She barely waited for him to clear the door frame before slamming the door quite emphatically behind him. She then turned, gazing at Virgil. He was just sitting there up against the wall on the little pallet the man had conjured, manacled securely, the chain now firmly anchored to a ring mounted to the wall. His face was impassive as he stared at the floor. His eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot from excessive crying, but his face betrayed no emotion.

Tish, on the other hand, was obviously having to try very hard to maintain her neutral expression. Her lips were trembling and her eyes were decidedly glassy as she gazed at the boy. Despite her naturally strong mental barriers, and Derik's current rather less than up to snuff abilities, he could feel enough to know that this boy's presence was causing her a great deal of mental anguish... he just couldn't figure out why. Surely this boy had done nothing to her.

"I'm going to go soak in the bath." She muttered, turning and starting for the bathroom without another word.

Peadro watched her go sadly, but Derik's attention was on Virgil. The minute the door clicked shut behind Tish, the boy's eyes darted over to it, then over, noting the loin cloth Peadro wore and the chains securing Derik. Without another moment's hesitation, he grabbed the chain up in his hands, yanking on it. Seeing it was well anchored, he judged the length of it calculatingly. He shifted up onto his knees and wrapped the length of chain around his throat, then leaned suddenly forward. The length of chain drew immediately taunt, constricting around his throat. He closed his eyes as tears streamed from them, leaning resolutely so the full weight of his body pulled against the chain.

"What are you doing?!" Derik asked, shocked.

If Virgil heard, he didn't acknowledge it.

"Stop him!" Derik snapped at Peadro.

Peadro looked over at him, then back over at Virgil, not moving from where he stood. He looked conflicted, though over what Derik didn't know since the collar the boy wore made him nearly impossible to read.

"Set me free then! Take off these chains!" Derik said, jerking against the chains.

Peadro looked over at him, a look of helpless indecision in his eyes.

Derik let out a frustrated breath, looking back at Virgil. His lips were tingeing blue and he appeared to be about to lose consciousness. Derik was filled with a sudden, urgent need to act. He shifted his hands around, grasping the chains that bound him. He closed his eyes, gathering all of the emotions that were raging around inside of him and forced them out through his hands.

Derik gasped, surprised despite himself when he suddenly pulled free. Without pausing for thought, he scrambled off the bed and over to the boy who was sagging there, unconscious and nearly gone. He lifted him up, unwinding the chain from around his throat and shifting him back onto his back on the pallet. When he didn't start breathing again on his own, Derik quickly leaned down and began resuscitation. In moments, Virgil was breathing on his own once more.

"Why didn't you just let him die?" a soft voice asked from behind him.

Derik turned, spotting Tish peeking out of the bathroom. Her eyes were red-rimmed and there was a definite smear of moisture on her cheek. Before he could even reply or ask her why she would say such a thing, she disappeared back into the bathroom. He looked over to Peadro. "I suppose you think I should have left him die as well."

Peadro stared resolutely at the floor... but gave a slight nod.

Derik looked down at the boy laid out before him. "And I'm sure I know your vote." He said in soft resignation to the unconscious boy. He sighed deeply. Even unconscious, Virgil radiated an aura of misery so thick it made it feel almost suffocating to Derik. Derik slipped his arms around Virgil, shifting him up and settling the boy against him. He closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what he could do to help ease that wretched anguish, but he had to try.

As soon as he opened himself up to the boy the flood of emotion lashed at him once more. He fought his own survival instinct, digging further so he could find the source. He sobbed and ached with mirrored pain, trying to overcome it to extinguish the emotional flames that threatened to consume them both. This was the hardest thing he'd ever tried to do... and in the end he found himself incapable of completing it.

Derik pulled his arms from around the boy, letting him drop back onto the pallet. He drew away, falling back and quickly curling into the fetal position, in such emotional pain that the icy coolness of the stone against his bare skin didn't even register. He found himself fighting now against his own sudden desire for self-annihilation. Never had it burnt so brightly inside of him.

Slowly he became aware of arms around him. He felt warm and oddly secure... the presence beside him stirring a vague feeling of familiarity. The dangerous thoughts that stewed within him, threatening his mental and physical well being, gradually began to fade.

He blinked his eyes open, having no clue how much time had passed. The arms were still holding him, cradling him against soft, warm skin, a blanket draped loosely around him. He shifted his head up and found beautiful brown eyes staring back at him with concern.

Derik blushed and shifted up a bit shakily. He looked over, noting Virgil's prone form. At least the air wasn't completely permeated with the boy's pain anymore. Yes, there was still anguish... but perhaps he'd done enough to make it tolerable. He shifted over, pulling the blanket around himself and looking down worriedly as Virgil began to stir.

Virgil blinked his eyes open. He stared around somewhat vaguely for a moment, then his eyes teared up. "I'm still alive." He said in a tortured voice made a bit reedy by the near strangulation.

"Yes." Derik replied gently. "You were nearly gone. I brought you back."

"Why?" Virgil sobbed, the word little more than an anguished whine.

"Because I had to. I've done what I can. The rest is up to you."

Virgil let out an angry breath. "If you wanted me to wait until that evil bastard got back so you didn't get blamed you could have just said something."

"I didn't do it because I would get in trouble if you died. I did it because you can't die yet."

Virgil looked over at him, wincing slightly as the bruised flesh of his neck twinged at the movement. "And what's that supposed to mean? They aren't done toying with me yet? I'm already going to Hell, if I'm not there already that is. What more do you want?!"

"You aren't going to Hell... and I didn't save you for them. I saved you because your path is not yet at an end. God has a plan for all of us..."

"Obviously not for me." Virgil spat bitterly. "God left me the minute I was dragged into this... this festering pit of evil and pain."

"God will never leave you so long as you still believe. I have been given a path as well... one that has not been easy to travel. Along the way I am occasionally visited with glimpses of what must be. I believe these visions and insights come from God."

"So you had some 'vision' that told you that you to snatch me back from the brink of the peaceful oblivion I so desperately desire and shove me back into this Hell?" Virgil asked incredulously.

"It's true that your path will be harder than most, but it is still necessary." Derik said softly.

Virgil let out a breath and turned his head away. He tried to pull away when Derik reached over, shifting his head back... but found himself suddenly incapable of resisting. His eyes widened a bit in alarm as he realised his body was no longer under his control. He looked up at the man before him, noticing for the first time the unnatural color of his eyes. As he watched, the purple irises started glowing softly.

"You will need all of your faith and perseverance to make it through this," Derik whispered softly, "And the men here will try to strip those from you. Let them believe they have won if that is what it takes, but stay true to your heart and your beliefs. You are not responsible for what was done. That was beyond your control. You will be allowed to choose your own time... but not until your work here is done. Lives will be lost if you are not there to prevent it. When your time in this world is over and you leave it... God will be waiting to welcome you... as will your sister. When that time comes, I promise you, you will see for yourself that she has already forgiven you. Now sleep. You will need your strength to face the trials before you."

With that, Derik shifted down, gently placing a kiss on Virgil's forehead. Virgil's eyes drifted shut of their own accord and he quickly slipped into a deep, tranquilly dreamless sleep.

Derik sat back with a weary sigh. After a moment he looked over, spotting Peadro staring at him, obviously unsure how to react to what he'd just seen. "His faith is strong, despite the rough shaking Lucius gave it. Hopefully it should be enough to carry him through now. I removed what memories I could and did my best to dull the ones I couldn't. They should be muted enough that he can make himself believe it was all just a horrific nightmare if that is what he requires to keep his sanity. Don't tell Lucius that though, or he'll..." He glanced over at Peadro. "Actually, I imagine you'd know what he'd be likely to do even better than I would." Derik shivered, pulling the blanket a bit more snugly around him. Knowing in a theoretical way that a person was capable of horrific things was one thing... actually witnessing them like that... Lucius' other side became suddenly jarringly real to him.

Derik stood as the disturbing thoughts began stirring, once more threatening his equilibrium. He doffed the blanket, finding his clothes that had luckily been placed on a chair nearby and grabbing them up, starting to pull them on. The movements were agony, but he didn't care. It kept his mind occupied and away from the thoughts that kept trying to win his attention. It wasn't until he heard a rip that he remembered he still wore the manacles. He managed to pull his hand free from the sleeve of his shirt, though it caused still more ripping, then gazed at the manacles. The last remaining links on each of the remaining bits of chain were mangled and rather melted looking. He just stared for a moment, surprised to see what he'd done... and wondering how he'd even managed it.

He shook it off and fished around in the pocket of his robe, retrieving his wand. Much to his irritation, he quickly discovered that the manacles were apparently spelled against being removed by their wearer. He sighed and gave up. Unwilling to waste the energy it would take to mend the shirt when he couldn't even wear it at the moment, he merely tossed it aside, then carefully slipped his robe on, glad for the extra wide sleeves.

He looked over at Peadro, feeling a bit awkward. "Um... thanks, by the way." He said softly, not sure what else to say. He may not have wielded a wand or anything, but Derik was pretty sure he owed the boy one for pulling him out of that. It was hard to believe that simply being held by this boy had been enough to counteract the downward spiral dealing with Virgil's emotions had thrown him into. That could have very easily become emotionally devastating. He could still feel the emotional aftershocks trickling through his mind.

He leaned over, giving the boy a little peck on forehead in passing. His pace immediately faltered and he turned back, looking at the boy. He'd felt something in that instant of contact. He couldn't describe it, or even understand it really... but there seemed to be some kind of... almost a connection between them. He pulled his robe closed, brushing it off and heading once more for the door.

Once out in the hallway he assessed his situation. He was cold, tired, sore... and particularly unsatisfied. Lucius leaving him in the lurch like that had left him feeling unsettled and in need of some sort of completion. Well, there happened to be someone nearby that had never yet failed to satisfy him.

He turned and started off, quickly finding his way to Bellatrix's quarters. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but then paused. There were emotional emanations coming from behind that door that made him ache with desire. He closed his eyes, just standing there and enjoying the feel of them. Her room is the last place he expected to feel anything like this, that was for sure!

He shivered as a cool flush of release washed over him. The emanations from within the room settled, but didn't stop entirely. He waited a few moments, then reached up and knocked. There was no response. He shrugged and opened the door.

"What the bloody Hell do you think you're doing?" Bellatrix snapped angrily, "I said to go away!"

"Your silencing spells are up. I didn't hear you." Derik said with an apologetic shrug, neatly hiding his surprise. It was Jonathan she was with. Not surprising in and of itself, but the Muggle was laying atop her, neatly tucked between her legs. Bellatrix didn't often allow her lovers to take such a dominant position during sex, and he could have sworn they were kissing when he entered, another thing she was normally adverse to.

Derik just watched in silence as Jonathan shifted over off of her, settling down on his side beside her. She got up, fetching her wand and cleaning them up, then got off the bed and actually pulled up the blanket, covering Jonathan. Derik wasn't sure what to make of this or her attitude. After her initial irritated outburst she appeared to have decided to ignore him entirely. She grabbed up a green silk gown and pulled it on, as well as her black leather boots, then went over to her mirror, picking the brush up off of the little ledge below and began brushing her dark hair.

Derik glanced over at Jonathan. The man was nestled down in the blankets with his eyes closed, looking for all the world as if he was already asleep. He must be mad about Lucius having to go through his memories, because he hadn't so much as glanced at Derik once. Well, he wasn't so certain he should even bother trying with Bellatrix tonight considering they weren't alone, but just leaving would be rude. He'd already disturbed her, the least he could do is apologize.

He went over behind her and waited for her to acknowledge his existence, but she continued to pointedly ignore him.

"Bellatrix," He said softly, reaching out and touching her shoulder gently, "I..."

Bellatrix spun around and the back of her heavy silver brush made contact with the side of his face so hard and unexpectedly he went down, stars dancing in his eyes. He blinked them clear barely in time, shifting quickly as he saw her boot swinging towards him. He cried out in pain as the metal reinforced tip of the boot slammed into his inner thigh instead of her intended target. He quickly clamped his legs together in case she intended a second attempt.

Fingers clutched his hair and jerked his head up in a not fun, and rather painful manner and he found himself looking into heavy lidded eyes that were both furious and more than a touch insane.

_"How dare you touch me, you filthy whore?!"_ She shrieked. She gave his head a hard shake using her grip (and removing some hair from the feel of it), then shifted his face up to hers once more, "Only **_real_** men can touch me! Lay a finger on me again and I swear I'll burn it off!"

She gave his head another rough shake before releasing his hair, then backhanded him hard across the face before he even knew what was happening. He lay where he landed for a moment, trying to clear his head and grateful to hear her boots walking away. He looked towards her worriedly as he heard the boots come to a stop. She was standing beside her door.

"You had best be gone when I return! And you can tell Lucius if he doesn't keep his little _slag_ away from me I'll cut your bloody Hampton off and feed it to you! Not that he'll care if you don't have one, but I know how much he always looked forward to doing that himself once he tires of sodomizing his rent-boys. Perhaps you'll stay intact a bit longer if he decided to pass you around when he's done with you. Or _maybe_ you'll get _really_ lucky and he'll keep you and lead you around on a little silver chain like his other pet. Not many _wizards_ are such pathetic little nancy-boys that they'll let him debase them so thoroughly, so I'm sure he'd love to parade you about." She said, her voice dripping with disdain.

Derik could manage no reply, overcome by shame. He stared at the stone floor until the door closed behind her, then he couldn't fight the swell of misery and mortification that overwhelmed him. Tears just wouldn't stop streaming from his eyes and a sob of misery forced its way out. He lay there on the cold floor, wishing he could sink into it and disappear forever. How could Lucius have told people about what they'd done?! He thought it was a secret between them! Yes, that other man had seen Derik chained up to the bed earlier, but surely that incident couldn't have already filtered back to Bellatrix. He began wishing she would have used her wand on him. He longed to be blissfully unconscious. He didn't even care if she would have used the Cruciatus on him! Anything would have been better than how he felt right now! And what was going to happen when Adrian heard? Forget about getting any kind of respect... he hadn't been joking about how Adrian would react to hearing such a thing. There wasn't a doubt in his mind he would have to watch his back constantly from here on out if he wanted to survive long.

"You know..." A soft voice said.

Derik looked up and over to the bed. Jonathan hadn't so much as shifted his head, but as he watched, the man spoke again.

"I said to try having some nice, consensual sex with a man you were attracted to..." He said, his voice still soft. When he drew a breath, it sounded a bit off. "I didn't mean that you should bend over and let _Satan_ arse-fuck you!"

Derik looked away, his face burning so hotly it had to be warming the stones of the floor. He couldn't really think up a proper response for that. After a few minutes, he finally managed, "Did he hurt you?"

"Not at first." Jonathan sighed. "My mistress told me to let him take the memories of what happened between us. I didn't really want to... but my Mistress said to..." He said, sounding a bit apologetic.

"I'm not exactly pleased he found out what was said... but it was best you didn't resist. No offense, but as a Muggle you really couldn't have done much more than cause yourself a great deal of damage by resisting."

"I'm well aware of that now, thanks." Jonathan replied a bit ruefully.

Derik shifted up, looking over at the man. "You said you didn't resist." He said worriedly.

"I did as my Mistress commanded me to... but he tried to take advantage of the opportunity to pry into my Mistress' private business. The minute he tried to go beyond what he'd been allowed I balked... but he didn't exactly take to being resisted by a Muggle. He tried harder until my Mistress made him stop, then excused it by saying I'd resisted showing him about you. My Mistress knows I wouldn't disobey her, but she couldn't prove anything and one damaged 'Muggle' isn't even worth discussing as far as that Dark Lord fellow is concerned. He just promised he'd make that bastard fetch her a new pet or two once I'm gone."

"Gone?" Derik asked softly, not liking the sound of that at all.

"Ya." Jonathan replied sadly. "Shouldn't be long now at the rate I'm going. The doctors here tried to fix me up, but they said the damage was too extensive. My sight went first... but even without that, the vertigo's gotten so bad by now that I can't walk anymore... they say I'll probably lose the ability to speak within a day or two. She needs a loyal slave... so I've been trying to think of people I've known that might make a good replacement. I've known quite a number of really hard core slaves who would happily take to this life... it's just... just getting so hard to remember things like names and addresses... it's like my mind is just slowly unraveling..." He took a ragged breath, then couldn't hold back the sob of misery that escaped him. Once started, the wracking sobs seem to take over.

Derik got up and went over, looking down at the man. He couldn't help but feel an overwhelming wave of sadness and guilt for what had been done to this man because of him. Muggle minds were so fragile, so easily shattered by invasive spells. That's why in the Ministry only those specially trained in the delicate maneuvering required were allowed to work with them. One wrong move was enough to destroy a Muggle mind... either instantly causing permanent insanity or a quick death, or in cases such as this, in a chain reaction that took the Muggle through a long, drawn out deterioration as the foundations of their minds crumbled away. He sat down beside Jonathan on the bed and gently gathered him up, pulling him close and holding him. Jonathan didn't resist, wrapping his arms around him and crying on his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave her alone..." Jonathan whispered hoarsely between sobs. "I love her..."

Derik closed his eyes as tears trickled from them, trying hard to ignore the palsy-like tremors that shook the man's body. "I know." He whispered back. Despite Jonathan's dire condition, Derik couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the man. He wanted to know the kind of love he felt surging within this dying Muggle so bad it made his chest ache.

He knew he was already far too weak to help this man... so why did he feel himself reaching into that dark, shattered mind?

The feel of Lucius permeated the damaged areas. Derik forced down a stirring of anger. No time for that now. He just kept trying to fit the pieces back together, trying hard not to let himself look around and see the sheer enormity of what he was attempting to undertake, fearing he would lose heart and succumb to his weariness. He just forged on... one tiny puzzle piece at a time...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik stirred with a groan. His head was aching and throbbing angrily, his stomach felt like he might be sick, and when he tried to rise his body shook, responding only jerkily. It felt like he'd been beaten and left to bleed out. He blinked his eyes open as reason slowly returned to him.

Well, he was half right. The beating Lucius had given him earlier had caught up to him with a vengeance. A cursory glance down his body didn't reveal any bleeding however. What it did show him was that he was laying half sprawled across Jonathan.

The man appeared to be asleep. His breathing was low and steady at least. Derik reached out with his mind, gently probing that of the sleeping Muggle. It wasn't completely whole, but overall he was surprised with how much he had apparently accomplished. With time and luck, the man might even be able to heal the rest of the way on his own. Derik certainly hoped so, because even the normally rather simple act of glimpsing into the man's mind felt inordinately draining at the moment.

He shifted up, then had to brace himself and wait it out as his head swam, threatening to steal away his consciousness once more. He couldn't remember ever feeling so drained. He managed to stagger to his feet, grabbing a hold of a manacle that was dangling nearby to brace himself while he got his bearings. It felt oddly as if he was only half there... like he'd wasted away until only a hollow husk remained, and a stiff breeze could send him fluttering away. He was only half aware of his surroundings as he staggered off, making his way out of the fortress. Time seemed to be skipping and jumping at random... he'd be walking down a corridor and the next thing he knew he was several corridors further on with no knowledge of how he'd covered the distance between.

Once he was well free of the fortress and its many roving wards, he braced himself and attempted to Apparate. Considering the state he was in, it was not all that surprising that it didn't go overly well. Much to his relief (and astonishment), he managed to remain conscious and made it the relatively short distance (just a couple of hundred kilometers) to Demsky's house in only three goes. That would be rather pathetic under normal circumstances considering he could usually travel four or five times that distance in one go without breaking a sweat, but at the moment he was surprised he made it at all, let alone without even splinching himself. He felt a wave of relief when he finally recognized the street. He made his way towards the house, watching his feet to make sure they fell where they were supposed to and nothing tripped him. He was normally rather sure-footed, but in his current state he didn't want to chance it.

He made it to the gate and fumbled with the latch for a moment before getting it. He looked up as he started up the walk. The house before him was dark and silent. He stumbled to a halt, staring up at it as that fact sunk in. He was supposed to meet the others here... but the lights would hardly be out if they were still here. He tried to look at his watch to see what time it was, but despite the full moon overhead, he couldn't make it out. He felt a trickle of despair go through him. There was no way he could make it all the way back to the school like this. He'd been planning on having Hutchins take him back. He might tease Hutchins sometimes, but he'd always considered him the most approachable man in the whole unit. He wasn't the strongest wizard by far, so he's the only one who wouldn't ridicule him later for having shown weakness.

What was he supposed to do now? He was so very tired. He wanted desperately to just be able to lay down in his own bed and give in to this bone deep weariness. His frustration at being denied relief when it had seemed so very close at hand made his chest tighten, his eyes getting watery. Derik lifted his head, gazing up at the moon. It shone down innocently, its strength and complacency almost seeming to mock him from above. He closed his eyes as the wind picked up, buffeting him. He staggered a bit against the force of it, his mind starting to swim and spin unpleasantly. The breath suddenly evacuated his lungs. He gasped, trying to force it back in. The wind died down a bit and some of the dried leaves it had carried settled upon him. He wanted to brush them away, but couldn't muster the will to do it. Vaguely he heard an odd crunching sound that was drawing slowly closer. The light around him seemed to grow suddenly, but he couldn't even find the strength to open his eyes. Slowly, the light faded once more as the annoying sounds around him drifted away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik groaned and tucked his head down a bit more as irritating sunlight encroached, trying to chase away his dreams. With a little sigh he felt them fading as his mind drifted inexorably upward towards wretched consciousness. He began to grow aware of aches and pains that slowly seemed to encompass his entire body. It wasn't entirely bad though... he also became aware of being pleasantly warm... of the softness of the surface below him... and the soft, warm flesh pressed against him in a wonderfully intimate way.

It took a few minutes for the oddness of that to intrude upon him. He roused himself, trying to remember why that seemed peculiar. Eventually it came to him... the pain Lucius had inflicted upon him, how wretchedly weak he'd been by the time he'd gotten away from that dark, grisly place... he remembered going to a house, but... try as he might, he couldn't remember anything much past looking up at it and realizing no one had remained behind like they had told him they would.

He blinked his eyes open, finding himself in a large bed, but the room around him was completely unfamiliar. He shifted his head up some, looking more, but his location remained a mystery. There was sunlight coming in through the window, so he knew it was morning, but that was about all he was getting from the place. His eyes tracked back to an old photo on the wall. It was a wedding photo. From the style of the formal wear it looked to be a bit out of date... the overly thin bride was a girl of no more than perhaps fifteen or sixteen who looked only vaguely familiar... but the groom who looked to be in his late thirties _definitely_ looked familiar. His eye went round as he made the connection. He shifted up more, peering down at the sleeping woman he'd been spooned up against.

"Fuck!" He hissed, trying to gently disentangle himself from her without waking her. That was irritatingly difficult, especially considering he still had the manacles attached to his wrists. He finally managed it and rolled over to the side of the bed, quickly getting up...

And promptly falling to the ground with a loud thud as his knee gave.

He lay there, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as the pain of the impact echoed around his battered body.

"You poor dear..." He heard a soft, concerned voice say as his mind slowly cleared. He felt a warm bit of cloth draped over him. "You really need to let me tend to you."

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Demsky." He muttered embarrassedly.

"Call me Jessica... or even Jessi if you like. It's not a Mrs. anymore. I'm a widow now. You seemed to remember that just fine last night."

He blushed brilliantly, feeling a bit mortified. If it ever got back to the rest of the squad that he was banging Demsky's window before Demsky was even in the ground... well he wasn't sure exactly what they'd do, but he was almost certain it wouldn't be anything friendly. Just dating another Auror's ex-girlfriend without asking permission first was grounds for a good beating, and this went so _very_ far beyond that! "If you could just get these bloody manacles off me I'll get out of your hair."

"I tried last night. Don't you remember?"

Derik shifted around to look at her. She blushed, pulling a blanket off the bed to cover herself self-consciously. "I don't remember anything past arriving here." He admitted.

"Oh..." She said softly. "Well, you tripped the perimeter warning, but I'd forgotten to put the wards back up after those louts you work with finally left. I found you passed out on the lawn. I brought you in and tried to tend to you, but you woke up and..." She trailed off, blushing and dropping her eyes, "You were really quite persistant..."

"Good Lord..." he breathed, "Did I force myself on you?"

"No!" She said quickly, reaching out and stroking his cheek soothingly. "Not at all. In fact, I'm afraid I didn't object nearly as much as I should have. You just... you started kissing me and pulling my clothes off... and I just... I just let you." She said, dropping her eyes. "A couple of times actually. My late husband wasn't all that affectionate with me, especially these last couple of years. I know I should be devastated by my husband's death... but over the years he just..." She sighed, apparently unable to articulate it properly. "It's just... more like a friend died. Not a particularly _close_ friend, but one who took care of me and gave me a place to live. I used to feel I earned my keep by pleasing him... but since I started putting on a bit of weight I no longer seemed to do even that much... then I just became a guest who had overstayed her welcome. Sometimes I think he only kept me around for nostalgic reasons... either that or for appearances. I expect he would have divorced me years ago otherwise. I used to be such a thin, willowy thing..." She said, looking over at the old wedding photo on the wall, "But age hasn't been kind to me..."

Derik looked from the reed thin girl in the photo to the woman before him. Yes, it was easy to see she'd put on a bit of weight. Even the clean edges of her angular face were now fleshed out and softened. He reached out, taking a hold of the blanket she was hiding herself with and gently tugged on it. She blushed brightly and looked mortified, but let him pull it away. He gazed at her alabaster skin, her curves even more noticeable without the bulky clothes she usually shrouded herself in.

He reached out, slowly stroking his hand over the swell of her hip, then up over her slight belly and further up until he cupped one of her breasts in his hand. They were well over twice the size of the tiny breasts she'd had in the photo. He had noticed Demsky's fancy for pre-pubescent girls with little to no obviously feminine attributes, so he could well see how he'd lost interest in his wife when she had matured properly. She was no more than perhaps thirty now, but obviously already thought herself an unattractive old woman. His irritation at Demsky for having ingrained such self-loathing in this woman did much to dispel his guilt.

Derik leaned over, kissing her tenderly. When he let the kiss break a long moment later, he smiled at her. "I think you are absolutely lovely."

"I'm fat." She muttered disbelievingly.

He gave an amused breath. "Nonsense. _Real_ women have curves and lovely, soft swells of flesh." He said, gently caressing one of her breasts, "You're perfect. Anyone who tells you different is an idiot."

"You're just saying that." She muttered, her eyes downcast.

"I don't lie about such things... but considering the company you've kept, I understand your skepticism." He shifted closer and took her hand, pulling it under the robe she'd covered him with and whispered, "But _this_ can't lie. You still think I don't find you utterly ravishing?"

Her blush deepened and she got a bit flush along her collar bones. He let out a deep groan as she tightened her grip on him and stroked him. He quickly lowered himself back down onto his back before he could fall. He let her go on like that for a minute, then opened his eyes. "Hand me a pillow, won't you?"

She looked over at the bed, grabbing a pillow with her free hand and handing it to him.

He shifted up some, propping himself up a bit with it. "Lovely. I just wanted to be able to watch that entrancing body."

She was adorably reticent, but it took very little coaxing to get her to comply. He pulled the robe off and she straddled him with no further need for prompting. He let out a low, blissful groan as she got situated and started moving. Though it obviously wasn't his first time inside her, it was the first he could remember... and it was brilliant. It was blatantly obvious Demsky had hardly touched her in years. She was as tight as a teenager, but with the lovely softness of a woman. He settled his hands on her hips, ignoring the pain of his body as he strove to meet her every downward thrust. The bouncing of those downy white breasts was absolutely entrancing, but it was the enraptured expression on her face and the inarticulate sounds of pleasure she was making that really fed his desire. The sound of the bits of chain at his wrist and the feel of the cold metal brushing her hips didn't seem to bother her at all.

He reached over, stroking his fingers over her stomach. He could almost feel that fertile body calling to him, begging him to plant his child in her belly. His whole being ached to grant its request... to feel a part of him growing inside her.

He reached up and pulled her down. Her pace faltered, then her hips stilled as his lips captured hers. His tongue plundered her mouth passionately. Somewhere in the middle of this their positions got reversed.

She broke the kiss with a whimpering groan of pleasure as he claimed her with his body. The movement was making his head spin in a way he knew probably wasn't good, but he didn't slow his thrusts. He didn't care how this was going to make him feel once it was over... there was nothing but this incredible moment to him.

"Yes!" she groaned urgently, obviously on the verge, "Give me what he wouldn't. Please, Derik!"

Derik's eyes flew open and he looked down at her. Her eyes were half lidded and the look in them was easily recognizable. It really had been her desires he'd felt. She wanted him to give her a child! A wild rushing feeling went through him and cried out as he spent himself inside her.

He didn't quite pass out, but everything became very hazy for a time. The pleasure of their passions slowly faded as he panted for breath there on top of her... only to be replaced by the aches and pains of his body, all of which felt even more pronounced than before.

"You're not asleep, are you?" She asked softly with a hint of amusement in her voice as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

"No." He muttered tiredly. "At least I don't think so..." Sex usually reved him up a bit, but he felt just as drained now as he had when he first woke. Apparently he was too tired and/or hurt to reap much benefit from the endeavor. Not that he cared. It had been a beautiful experience. The only detractor was the little bit of guilt he felt that she wasn't going to get what she'd wanted. He never bothered to wear any kind of contraceptive charm because he knew it was next to impossible for him to impregnate a woman. A thousand to one shot at best. He didn't want to share that fact with her right now though. He could feel the pleasure and anticipation in her. Better to let her hope for the two or three days until she gave up waiting for a positive result from the pregnancy detecting spells.

"You look like you could use some food." She said with a note of concern, "Would you like some breakfast?" A little smile slipped over her lips, "Or I could get you back into the bed for a rest and in a couple of hours I could make you lunch?"

Food did sound good. Then again, so did a nap. His eyes sprang open. "A couple of hours? What time is it?" He said, quickly looking around. He spotted the clock mounted on the wall across the room and let out a groan of dismay.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik sighed silently to himself as he spotted his students. After his first couple of classes he'd decided it was more efficient to simply place a marker on the grounds and put a note up on the board in his classroom telling his students to meet him out there for class... and there they were, the little Slytherin and Ravenclaw first years all diligently waiting at the marker. Unfortunately, so was McGonagall.

He had to make an effort not to grimace. He really didn't feel up to dealing with her. He pulled his robe a bit tighter around him, glancing down to make sure the collar was closed enough so she wouldn't be able to tell he wasn't wearing a shirt. He'd borrowed a belt from Jessica to keep the robe most of the way closed, but he couldn't keep any tighter without it causing pain and the fit wasn't perfect. He had enough problems without a lecture on dress code added on top.

He was quickly spotted by the students the minute he was in view of them, which alerted McGonagall to his approach. She turned and spotted him, then quickly turned back and called out instructions. They started splitting up into pairs as she started towards him at a brisk pace, meeting him a good twenty meters from where the students had started practicing the rudimentary spells they had been taught thus far.

She came to a stop in his path once she'd reached him, folding her hands together in a strict manner.

"Good of you to finally turn up." She said in a rather frosty voice, though she kept it low so it wouldn't carry to the students.

"Yes, well I got a bit tied up and had a harder time than expected getting away. I'll try not to make a habit of it." He said with a smile.

It was pretty obvious she found his flip attitude rather grating. "Mr. Biddles, the rules are in place for a reason. This is the second time I find myself informing you of the policy of informing others of where you are going before leaving the grounds at night."

"It's _Professor_ Biddles, and I _did_ inform Professor Dumbledore yesterday afternoon. I thought that should have been sufficient. Must I ask every professor here for a hall pass before leaving? That sounds rather tedious."

She quickly tried to hide her little flash of surprise. "Well, Professor Dumbledore isn't here today..."

"Was he sure to inform you of where he was going?" Derik asked with a smirk.

McGonagall gave him a little glare. "Whether you informed someone or not is not the only issue here. You missed your first class, and this one is nearly over as well! Such blatant tardiness is simply unacceptable. The second year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had to go without their lesson this morning since no one was available to cover for you. These students would have missed out as well if I hadn't my seventh years this class. I have them practicing some spells with Madam Pomfrey watching them in case any of them go awry. I don't like doing that, even if I feel my students are capable, but now more than ever these children need to learn how to defend themselves! All of the students are deplorably behind in their lessons as it is. I'm not saying _that_ is your fault, but you have to step up and get them to where they need to be academically! You can't just skive off classes whenever you see fit! If you're not up to the task just say the word and we'll locate someone who _is_."

"Well, I do appreciate your assistance in the matter and you do seem to have things well in hand. What say you finish up with this lot since there's only about ten minutes left in the class? I should go get cleaned up for lunch." Derik said reasonably.

"I think we need to discuss..." She started.

"Not the time or place." Derik replied, cutting in. "As clearly stated in your precious rules, Professors should refrain from arguing in the presence of students. Squabbling amongst ourselves like children doesn't exactly present the impression of solidarity."

"They are practicing at the moment and are hardly in a position to overhear what..." McGonagall began irritably.

"You ok, Professor Biddles?"

McGonagall actually started slightly, quickly turning to find one of the Slytherin first years standing practically at her elbow. "Miss Zediker! I thought I told you to pair up and practice your spells!" She said, trying not to bark, though Derik could tell by the slight tinge to her cheeks that she was rather embarrassed that a first year had managed to sneak up on her unnoticed.

"Bailey's still in the Hospital wing, so I'm the odd one out." The girl said as if that should have been obvious.

Derik couldn't help but smirk. The girl was adorable. She was petite, but her stance was confident and almost businesslike with her very straight posture, hands clasped behind her back, her feet planted firmly. Her black hair was back in a short but somewhat severe braid from which not a single hair escaped and her perceptive looking dark brown eyes were slightly amplified by the rather odd glasses perched on her button nose. They were all glass except for the hinges, but they encased her eyes like goggles and looked to be tinged slightly green. Even without the green tinge to her glasses or the green that hemmed her robes he would have pegged her as a Slytherin.

"Well, go join one of the pairs and take turns casting." McGonagall replied a bit impatiently.

The girl was looking at Derik again. "You should rest. You look like Hell."

Derik smirked, but McGonagall looked slightly scandalized. "Miss Zediker! You are not to speak to a professor in such a manner. Perhaps I should be having a talk with Professor Snape."

"You're right." Derik replied, ignoring McGonagall. "I had a rough night and I really should rest up a bit. Lunch will be rolling around pretty soon though, so I probably won't have time."

"I'll fetch you some food from the kitchen and then you can eat and take a nap as well before your next class." She said with a little nod as if that would solve everything.

"You'll do no such thing!" McGonagall interjected, "Students aren't allowed in the kitchens."

"That sounds lovely." Derik replied with a warm smile.

"Is there anything particular you'd like?" She asked brightly.

"Miss Zediker!" McGonagall said primly, stepping between Derik and the girl to force eye contact. "I will not be ignored! Get back over there with your classmates and do as you were told or you'll be receiving detention! Do I make myself clear?"

The girl looked up at her, her expression rather less than impressed. "I was told that Professor Biddles was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"He is. Now run along!" McGonagall replied, her irritation becoming quite apparent.

"Well, according to the Hogwarts rules of conduct that we were all given upon our arrival, during a class students are supposed to follow the instructions of professor for that class. During said class, his or her instructions supersede those of other teachers and/or staff members and can only be overridden by Professor Dumbledore himself. For me to ignore my Defense teacher in his own class would be rude, disrespectful and obviously against the rules." She pushed her glasses up a bit as she observed McGonagall in a rather puzzled fashion. "Frankly, I'm surprised you seem so intent on countermanding him in front of students and undermining his authority by speaking to him as if he were an errant child rather than a Professor. Mother always told me you were a strict follower of the rules."

McGonagall sputtered indignantly.

"I'm sure it was just an unintentional slip." Derik said quickly before McGonagall could find her voice. "It's difficult to adjust to having to view a former student as an equal. I'm trying to be understanding with the process. Like you said, she's a real by-the-books kind of Professor. She knows she can't override my instructions in my own class..." He glanced over at McGonagall and she gazed over at him rather indignantly, "Or hand out punishments to my students for things said or done in my class while I'm present." He added significantly before gazing back over at the girl, "What was your name? Zediker?" He'd done his best to memorize the names of all the returning students from the photos kept in the Hogwarts records, but the first years hadn't been entered in the books yet when he'd perused them.

"Sydney Zediker, Slytherin House." She pronounced, her tone and slight lifting of her chin at that pronouncement making it quite clear she was exceedingly proud of her House placement. She held out her hand.

Derik reached out and shook it without thinking, only realizing his mistake when he saw both Sydney and McGonagall's eyes glue themselves to his wrist. He glanced down, then quickly released the girl's hand and pulled his sleeve down to cover the manacle once more. He glanced worriedly over at the other students, but one of them had just lit another's robes on fire, so they were all pretty distracted at the moment.

Sydney was the first to brush off her surprise. She went over, taking his hand and started urging him forward, careful to keep the end of the trailing bit of chain out of sight, "Let's get you inside, then I'll fetch you some food and you'll take a nap." She said firmly.

"Be a love and extinguish that boy before I have one less student to teach, won't you?" Derik asked McGonagall genially, forcing a little smile as he allowed himself to be led off.

He let out a little sigh when he glanced back after a few yards, seeing that McGonagall had snapped out of it and was putting the fire out, her attention diverted quite completely for the moment. He really wished she hadn't seen the manacle. He had discovered that verbally jousting with her brought him an odd kind of pleasure and amusement... but now she'd undoubtedly make assumptions about what had happened to him and feel guilty for having berated him for his tardiness. She'd probably be civil (or worse yet, _concerned_ about him) for days. How disappointing.

He looked down at the girl leading him resolutely for the entrance. Most eleven year olds would have been shocked and frightened to see evidence that someone had apparently recently been held captive, yet she had taken it in stride. Was she just this good at putting up a facade at her tender young age, or was she truly this capable of dealing with disturbing subjects? If so, was it because of strong will and good upbringing... or _bad_ upbringing? Her grip on his hand was certainly properly firm and steady as a rock, not even the slightest hint of a tremble. He tried to reach out and get a sense of her, but found himself unequal to the task. Apparently he was still too weak to be doing much.

Her head turned towards him rather suddenly and she gazed at him for a moment before speaking. "So will you need Pomfrey? Because if so I should probably wait until she heads back to the hospital wing or rumors will fly."

"No. I don't need Pomfrey." Derik quickly assured her. Pomfrey's records were Ministry accessible and there was no easy way to explain his injuries. He couldn't chance someone in the Ministry deciding to extract his memories of the incident. Death would be preferable to the lifetime in Azkaban he'd undoubtedly be facing if they dug too far. Of course Voldemort would have him taken out before they got that far if he discovered they were prying his precious Death Eater secrets out of Derik's head. Derik was starting to wish he'd just lingered and let the lovely widow patch him up a bit more. As it was it was obvious she hadn't gotten very far patching him up before he woke and started 'distracting' her the night before, and once he'd seen how late it was he'd only paused long enough to let her cast a few cursory spells on his leg so it wouldn't buckle again before hurrying out.

"But you're hurt." She replied pointedly.

"I'll be fine." He muttered, trying to remember what healing potions he might have laying about his quarters. Should he bother calling Kevin to help him out? No, he'd never hear the end of it if he did.

The girl let out a little irritated huff, but chose not to reply.

When they got into the Entrance Hall, Derik slipped his hand out of her grasp. "Go ahead and have a house elf bring some food to my quarters and tell them to make sure I'm woken from my nap at least ten minutes before my next class if you would."

"But..." She protested immediately.

"No buts. Just send an elf and go to lunch or whatever you were planning on doing after class. I would also prefer you don't discuss any of my... temporary health issues with anyone else. Thank you for your assistance. I do appreciate it." Derik said before starting up the stairs, leaving no room for argument. He was rather relieved when he heard her walking away from the stairs. He'd half expected her to follow. She was a stubborn little thing, that was for sure!

He made his way to his room. When he arrived he just stopped in the loo to freshen up a bit, then went straight into his bedroom, stripped off his robe and kicked off his boots, then dropped into his bed.

He was asleep almost before his eyes had closed. His exhaustion was profound, yet the sleep that came to him was troubled. Vague, dark images plagued him without respite. Despite his desperate need for rest, he was almost grateful when something jarred him awake some time later.

He lay there, eyes closed, assuming it was just the elf bringing his food. He was debating with himself about whether he should attempt further sleep or give up on it when he felt a bit of cold liquid being dabbed on his chest. His eyes sprang open as he felt a light stinging accompanied by an all too familiar hissing sound.

Derik groaned as he spotted Sydney standing there beside his bed with a little bottle of Pomfrey's infamous purple potion which she was in the process of swabbing on one of the shallow cuts on his chest. "What the bloody Hell do you think you're doing in here?" He asked a bit more gruffly than intended.

"Trying to take care of you." She replied, giving her eyes a roll as she continued swabbing, her tone clearly indicating she thought that had been a rather daft question. "The house elves are gearing up for lunch, but one should be able to get away to bring your food once the first course is on the tables."

"Thank you for requesting my food for me, but I hardly think your presence here is necessary, Miss Zediker." Derik said with a note of exasperation. McGonagall would kill him if she found out there had been a female student in his personal quarters, no matter what her age was.

"And if you were a female perhaps I'd listen to you if you said that, but you're a male." She replied without pausing in her work.

He furrowed his brow, "What does my gender have to do with anything?"

"Males are completely incapable of asking for help or accepting help unless it's practically forced on them. Age doesn't appear to matter either. I think it's a genetic defect." She replied reasonably.

He let out a surprised snort of amusement. "Who taught you that?"

"It's my own theory based on my personal observations." She said, gazing intently at the wound she was cleaning, though it seemed to be more a way of not meeting his gaze than necessity. "If my father would have listened to me and gone to see a healer, like any reasonable _female_ would have, he'd still be alive."

His smile slipped away. Her expression was neutral, but he became aware of the slight ache of loss she seemed to exude, though she was obviously trying to mask it. His heart gave a little sympathetic ache. Truth be told, children, especially ones in pain, had always been his biggest weakness. He got the feeling she had lingering feelings of guilt over her father's death. Did she think if she'd just tried a bit harder he would have given in and gone to a healer and lived? Was she just afraid of feeling more guilt if anything bad were to befall Derik if she had known he was hurt and didn't do everything in her power to make sure he was tended to? Or perhaps she was simply trying to assuage her guilt on a subconscious level by helping someone who still had a chance to live? How could he possibly reply to that? How could he make her stop and leave? Nothing he could think of felt right, so he let the silence draw out.

After a few minutes she let out a little irritated sound. "I'm out of potion." She sighed. "I only had the little bottle from my emergency kit. I'll have to go fetch more."

"Don't bother. I probably have some in my kit." He said, heaving himself up into a sitting position and looking around for the kit, unsure where Kevin would have placed it. He heard her let out a little gasp and looked over. She was staring at his back. "It looks worse than it is." He muttered embarrassedly, knowing his back was probably liberally covered with the long, shallow cuts Lucius' whip left behind. "They're shallow."

Her eyes pulled themselves away from his back and locked with his for a moment, then she turned and scampered out. He sighed miserably, praying she wasn't going to fetch Pomfrey. Well, wherever she was going there was no way he was going to catch her to stop her. He eased himself back down on the bed and draped his forearm over his eyes, then sighed, surrendering to the dark, disturbing dreams that crept stealthily back into his mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - First, Derik wasn't preaching to Virgil or Bible thumping. He was using Virgil's faith to keep him alive. Just thought I'd make that clear before people started saying I was getting preachy. Don't ask about the title. It's nearly 1 am and I'm tired and that stuck in my head for some reason. Yes, this chapter could have used more proofreading, but if I waited for that it might have been another week or more before I posted. If there's anything major I'll fix it later. Next (and most important) note - Yes, it's been a while, and no, I cannot make any predictions about when future chapters will come out. Don't nag me and definitely don't try to guilt me into updating because that does nothing except make me not want to update. I've been having a lot of issues in my life lately including a sudden loss of health insurance right when I got really sick. I'm still not sure what I had, just that it was prolonged and frightening. I'm not exaggerating when I say there were times when I thought that was it. I've never felt so mortal. It's terrifying when you can't breath, especially when you can't even afford competent medical assistance. The crappy clinic just chalked it up to allergies, though I've never had airborne allergies in this area before and I've lived here most of my life. To be honest, I still feel it lingering though it's been a month or so since it 'went away'. Add on top of that some serious emotional upheavals, including a death in my family (it was a step relative who hadn't really cared for me much in life though we've been 'related' most of my life, but her death cause a rather profoundly negative emotional lurch in my perceived place in my extended family), and let's just suffice it to say I wasn't raring to write. If you want to help, just review without nagging and wait patiently. If you're looking for an update, check my forum before nagging. I don't always feel like writing there, but I'm more likely to write there than respond to you directly nowadays. You're also free to pray or send good luck charms, good juju, positive karma or anything of that sort that you like.


	49. Rumors

A/N - warning: this chapter contains some adult content.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 49  
Rumors

Derik awoke with a gasp as he felt a sudden sharp stinging between his shoulder blades.

"Hold still or I'll have to reapply it."

He froze at the sound of the all-too familiar voice. He shifted his head around, but couldn't turn far enough to see the face of the man sitting beside him on the bed. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. Or rather tried to demand. The thin, strained sound of his voice made his exhaustion embarrassingly evident.

"She's a Slytherin. Who did you honestly expect her to fetch?" Snape asked wryly as magicked the wound together and began swabbing potion on another cut. "My students all know from day one that there are certain injuries that are never to be brought to Madam Pomfrey's attention unless it is a dire emergency."

"Well, that's good to know." Derik muttered, laying his head back down. He furrowed his brow after a moment, moving his arm and quickly discovering the manacles were still in place... but when he reached down, feeling under the sheet he found that he appeared to be missing the remainder of his clothes.

"Lucius doesn't stop at the waist and we both know it. A number of the little love-bites he gave you were already showing signs of infection. Would you really rather I only did half the job?" Snape replied distractedly as he took the arm and lifted it, examining it for further injury.

"Guess not." Derik replied in a low mutter, acutely embarrassed. He couldn't help but wonder how long Snape had already been working on him. Apparently long enough to strip him down, finish with the front and nearly finish with his back as well from the feel of it. Most of his wounds already felt like they'd been patched up, nothing but the slight tingling of the potion residue remaining. Lucius must have been even more thorough than Derik realized.

"Sadly, this isn't the worst I've had to deal with here at Hogwarts." Snape said in a vague, almost conversational tone as he continued his work, "Still, you're lucky you appear to clot fast or you might well have bled out before you even made it back here with this many open wounds."

"I've always been a fast healer." Derik muttered.

Snape worked on in silence for a few minutes before speaking again. "I've gotten to know Lucius' style quite well over the years. This beating was bad... but he avoided certain areas and the strokes of the whip aren't angry. If anything, they're almost 'playful'. He also used his special whips spelled against leaving lasting damage." He reached over, setting the potion bottle and the cloth he'd been using to apply it on the bedside table, then just sat there gazing down at the young man before him for a long moment.

Derik just stared pointedly at a spot on the sheet. There was little doubt in his mind that Snape had puzzled it out, but he really wasn't ready to be confronted on the subject.

"I warned you about him." Snape said softly.

Derik just gave a slight nod, still gazing at the spot.

"I'm almost certain that further warnings would be utterly useless at this point." Snape said, his voice almost sad. "Lucius has taken a number of wizards as lovers over the many years I've known him."

As much as Derik wanted to deny it, he couldn't force himself to lie to Snape, so he remained silent.

"Every one of those relationships followed a very consistant pattern." Snape continued, "When he meets a wizard he is intrigued by he looks into his background until he finds a weakness to exploit. The moment he spots an opening, he uses this knowledge to con his way into their trousers. He proceeds to allow the relationship to 'accidentally' come to light, and soon all of the wizards' other friends and supporters lose respect for him and turn on him. You see, Death Eaters won't balk at raping a male, but they lose all respect for any man having taken it up the arse himself. A bit hypocritical in my opinion, but that's just how it is. If asked, Lucius will plead complete innocence and lack of knowledge about how word got out. He becomes the wizard's only companion and supporter and takes the earliest opportunity to extract an oath of faithfulness. From your expression, I deduce he has already gotten such an oath."

There was obviously no point in denying anything. Everything about his relationship with Lucius appeared to be quite apparent, and indeed expected. "I never swore an oath." Derik replied stiffly.

Snape eyed him for a moment. "You say you didn't, but he asked you to, didn't he?"

Derik sighed irritably. "He said I wasn't to be with any other man and I said Ok. That isn't an oath. I'm very particular about who I swear an oath to, because I have never once, to my knowledge, broken an oath. They aren't given lightly, and certainly not while..." He blushed a bit, "Well, at times like that." He muttered vaguely.

"You may not see that as an oath, but I guarantee that Lucius will." Snape said softly. He took a deep breath and sighed it slowly out. "I am truly sorry." He said softly after a long pause.

Derik shifted up a bit so he could look over at him. Snape's expression was as neutral as usual, but there was something in his eyes that made it evident to Derik that he was being earnest. He was actually feeling regrete, but over what Derik couldn't fathom. "Sorry for what?" He asked warily.

"For not giving you a _proper_ warning. I will admit that I let my memories of you as a rebellious, infuriating student keep me from viewing you as the man you've become... and kept me from preventing this. My irritation made me gruff and perhaps a bit condescending... and regretfully that appears to have made you completely disregard what little I did tell you."

Derik just sighed and looked away.

"I also failed to recognize how vulnerable your past made you to Lucius' conniving. Admittedly it didn't even occur to me to warn you about this particular aspect of the man. I was under the impression that you were completely straight."

"I am!" Derik blurted, then blushed and looked away again. "I mean... I..." He fell silent for a moment, then couldn't hold back a little sob of frustration. He buried his face in the pillow. "Fuck." He sighed achingly into his pillow, "I don't know what the Hell I am."

"Well, regardless of your viewpoint on your sexuality... now that you've gotten yourself to this point, you need to know how it will play out." Snape said in an oddly gentle voice. He waited a moment until Derik shifted his head slightly, indicating he was listening, then he went on. "So long as you amuse him and give him the proper attention and show the proper respect, loyalty and devotion, he should remain amiable. If you balk at doing as he commands or refuse him, he will take you in hand and remind you that he owns you. This generally consists of a good beating, possibly followed by being tossed into his private cell in the dungeon and simply left there, naked and cold for the night. This is just what he would consider a 'friendly reminder' of your place. He will give you those reminders whenever he feels they are warranted. If one of those doesn't get you to toe the line, or if you _truly_ anger him, he will give you a 'lesson'. Imagine what he did to you last night, then double it and you begin to get the idea of what will be in store for you. Lucius has had decades to learn the art of causing pain. He can do things to you that will cause pain beyond anything you could possibly imagine. You will be given only one such warning. He will be sure to inform you at that point of what will happen if you cross him again, but I will go ahead and tell you now. You will get the equivalent of a very extended 'lesson' that will end with him letting all of his mates gang rape you... and then you will lose some of your favorite bits. After that, he will usually ask you if you wish to live or die. If it should ever come to this, trust me and choose death."

Derik let out another sob. He couldn't help it. He felt so stupid for having let himself get into this position... and the unaccustomed weakness of his body was making him feel acutely vulnerable. How could he have let it come to this? He felt a warm hand settle on his shoulder, its strength oddly comforting.

"You must play the part you've made for yourself." Snape said softly, "Do what he asks and keep him content. He knows you will be required to be here most of the time, so it shouldn't be too taxing to keep him assured that you remain loyal to him. You've already shown me what a good actor you can be... I know you can handle this. You just need to buy time. Sooner or later this war will come to a head. If we can prevail and overthrow the Dark Lord, Lucius should go down with him. If, Merlin forbid, the Dark Lord should prevail... well I suspect Lucius wouldn't remain a threat for very long in that case either. Once there is no need to hide and the Dark Lord has greater means at his disposal, Lucius will lose much of his value. Lucius is far too high maintenance to keep around for long once that happens."

"That could be _years_ away." Derik said morosely, his voice still muffled from being pressed into his pillow. "I'm not sure even I could keep up an act like that for that long. He'll probably be expecting me to visit him all the time when school isn't in session and..." He just gave his head a slight shake.

Snape took a deep breath and sighed it out. "You're right, of course."

Derik felt the bed shift slightly as Snape looked towards the door, then the man rose. "Ah, there you are."

Derik's head sprang up and he craned around to see who Snape was talking to. He felt a cold flutter of recognition when he saw who was standing in the doorway. Even if he hadn't already met him in class those eyes and that platinum blond hair would have made him unmistakable. "What the bloody Hell is he doing here?" He hissed urgently to Snape, quickly pulling the sheets up to cover him better.

"His assistance is required." Snape replied evenly.

"What for?" Derik snapped back, trying to shift around into a sitting position without wincing.

"Those manacles you wear. I assume you acquired them in Lucius' bedchamber. They bear his family crest."

Derik lifted one of the manacles, only just now noticing the crest etched into the manacle where the lock should be. He quickly tucked it back under the sheet. "What does it matter where I got them?" He asked evasively, his eyes darting between Snape and Draco. It was obvious the boy had been given no idea what he was summoned for, but it was also clear he was quickly cottoning on. His pale cheeks flushed with shame and he averted his eyes, a neutral mask slipping into place.

"I assume you would have tried to remove them by now and discovered it is impossible. Only a Malfoy can remove them. You should be thankful I happen to have one around." He waved Draco forward into the room. "Mr. Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you could help Professor Biddles out of his predicament. I need to fetch another potion. I should be back shortly."

And with that, he left them.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. At length, Draco took a deep breath and huffed it out through his nose, then walked up to the bed, his gait a bit stiff. He then held out his hand without comment.

Derik couldn't meet the boy's eyes as he shifted the manacle out from under the sheet and held it out. As soon as Draco pressed his finger to the crest the manacle sprang open easily, falling to the floor. Once both manacles were off Derik rubbed his sore wrists. "Thanks." He said softly, unable to meet the boy's gaze.

"How did you escape?"

Derik looked up at Draco, a bit surprised the boy hadn't just left. "It wasn't so much escaping. I left without being given leave to perhaps..." He muttered evasively.

"Those chains are made of titanium! That's not a casual 'slip out the door' departure." Draco said, eyeing him searchingly before glancing back down at the manacles once more. "How did you do this?" he asked, toeing the twisted and melted links at the ends of the chains.

"To be honest, I don't know. I was left chained up... but there was a boy... I needed to help him or he would have died. I just grabbed the chains and..." Derik just shook his head, unable to put into words what he didn't even understand himself. "I just kind of left after that."

"You weren't guarded?" Draco asked, his tone tinged with disbelief. "My father doesn't leave prisoners unguarded. He's too careful for that."

Derik sighed. "It's really hard to explain and I _really_ don't want to go into it right now." Derik said, slumping down in the bed and pulling the sheet up to his chin. He closed his eyes, hoping Draco would take the hint and leave, but he didn't. After a minute, Derik decided redirection was the only way to get out of being forced to discuss his sex life with this boy. It was bad enough that Snape (and apparently a number of the Death Eaters) knew. He still had some respect here, and he didn't want to change that before it became inevitable. "He asked about you." Derik said, opening his eyes. Draco tensed slightly, but made no reply. "He said something happened to you the last day you were off with Snape. He said he felt it. Any idea what that might have been?"

Draco furrowed his brow, thinking back. After a moment he reached up, unconsciously feeling where the silver claw marks lay beneath his shirt. "What exactly did he feel?"

"Actually, he said he felt a curse he'd placed on you being lifted." Derik admitted guilelessly.

Draco's eyes widened. "I was cursed?!"

"Many people live their whole lives never knowing they are cursed. The best curses aren't noticeable unless you know they are there and go searching for them." Derik replied.

"But what was the curse for? Why would he curse his own son?"

"He said something about it insuring you would never betray him. It was probably completely dormant unless you've been betraying him in any significant way. Sadly, I imagine many of the rich, powerful and _paranoid_ patriarchs put such curses on their offspring to insure they don't rise up and overthrow them, taking over the family business and fortune before he's ready to pass it on." Derik was a bit surprised by the swell of anger and loathing he felt bubbling up inside the young man before him. Sure he hadn't expected him to be happy about the curse, but Draco's hatred of his father had to be quite profound for Derik to be able to feel it despite the vast improvements he'd made in the boy's mental barriers.

After a few more minutes of nothing but silent introspection and slowly escalating anger, Derik felt it prudent to redirect. "So? How did you break it?" He prompted carefully.

Draco's eyes flicked up, distracted for the moment from his dark thoughts. "Hmm? Oh..." His pale cheeks flushed slightly. He was tempted not to answer, but he knew his father. He'd obviously charged Derik with acquiring this knowledge, and if Derik didn't come through... He was already ashamed enough of what his father had done to this man... how would he feel if his father beat Derik again or even killed him just because he wouldn't admit what had happened? "It was just some ocean creature. It clawed me, which is supposed to be a good thing from what I'm told." Draco chose not to elaborate as to why it clawed him. That getting back to his father would lower the man's opinion of him even more. "The bloke who told me about it said it could break curses. I guess that part was true at least."

"A creature?" Derik asked dubiously, "Some _creature_ broke a _wizard's_ curse? I've never heard of one that could do that."

Draco rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his shirt, "I didn't buy it either, but I certainly don't recall anything else that would've done it." He said, pulling the shirt open enough to show the scratches. The candlelight gleamed off of the two remaining unused marks, shining only dully off the others.

Derik furrowed his brow, shifting closer for a better look. The simple marks were oddly fascinating to him. He found himself reaching out without even realizing what he was doing.

Draco tried to pull back to avoid his hand, but found himself suddenly lightheaded. One of the remaining marks started tingling angrily. The moment Derik's fingers made contact with it a charge passed between them like a small bolt of lightning. In an instant, Derik's pupils shot wide until they were almost impossibly dilated, the thin remaining iris blazing brilliantly with purple light. Draco's vision blurred and he saw the man before him change and shift... becoming startlingly different, and yet at the same time the same. Foreign thoughts and images blazed through his mind, the torrent stunning him with its sudden onslaught.

As quickly as it had come, it suddenly ceased. Draco braced himself with a hand on the bedside table, trying to shake it off. As his mind cleared a bit, he became aware of the sound of gasping. He looked around, seeing the bed was empty, then followed the sound around to the other side. Derik was curled up on the floor, his sheet twisted around him and clutching his head.

"Are you ok?" Draco managed, keeping some distance between them. The new information floating around in his head was still a bit discordant, but what he understood of it... somehow things about this strange man that should be completely unknown to him were suddenly quite clear. He knew things that had happened to him in his childhood, felt the connections and how those early scars had formed into the man before him. He now understood aspects of this virtual stranger more profoundly than he understood himself.

"What did you do to me?" Derik asked, sounding stunned. He was scratching quite fervently at something on the back of his head.

Draco caught a glimpse of something gleaming and forgot his hesitance. He knelt down beside Derik and grabbed his wrist, shifting it away as he tried to shift the hair aside with his free hand. The hair in the back of his head was quite a bit shorter than on top, but it still took a bit of shifting around before he could see properly. There, just where the spine met the skull, was a small, gleaming silver rune of some sort. "Insight!" Draco breathed as it suddenly dawned on him.

"What?" Derik asked, shoving him away and turning so he could face him.

"Does it hurt?" Draco asked.

Derik rubbed the spot, still eyeing Draco. "Not really. It was tingling like mad, but it's going away now. What the Hell did you do to me?!"

"It wasn't me." Draco replied, "It was the thing that clawed me. Each of the claw marks were said to stand for a different 'gift' and they seem to just pop off at random. It's quite irritating really. First one nearly got me drowned. This one..." He said, looking down and running his finger over the claw mark that had now turned dull, leaving only one remaining to shine up at him. "Was said to bestow insight."

"Insight into what?" Derik asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"You, I guess. Some things about you at least. It left a mark on the back of your head. Some sort of rune looking thing, but not one I've seen before."

"So are you telling me you're peeping in my head?!" Derik demanded in alarm, rubbing at the back of his head again.

Draco quickly shook his head. "No. At least I don't think so. There was a sudden burst of information, but it's stopped now."

Derik eyed him warily for a long moment as his hand drifted back down. "Like what?" He asked softly.

"Like I'm not the only one who was cursed as a child." Draco said carefully.

Derik's eyes averted and got watery. "Get out." He said in a soft, carefully controlled voice.

"Maybe Snape can help you." Draco offered gently, "He's really good with..."

"He can't." Derik spat bitterly.

"You don't know that!" Draco persisted, "Maybe there's some ancient counter curse or..."

"There _is_ no counter for this curse!" Derik snapped, his eyes darting up to meet Draco's stare, his gaze full of pain and anger. "Don't you think I would have found it by now if there was? Don't you think I've been looking?!" He reigned himself back in and dropped his eyes. When he spoke again, it was in a soft, calm voice, "I appreciate your concern, Mr. Malfoy, but my problems are my own. I don't know why you were given that insight, but it did nothing but worry you needlessly, and you'd be better off without it."

Draco pulled back a bit as Derik's eyes returned to his and became disconcertingly focused. Before he even had a chance to get properly concerned, Derik let out a little yelp of pain and suddenly clutched the back of his head.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked worriedly. It would be bad enough to lose the only half way decent Defense teacher they'd had in years... to have it be his fault would definitely cause an annoying amount of guilt. Well, on top of the guilt he felt by association for what his father had already done to this man.

"Think I just found out what the bloody rune is for." Derik muttered, his gaze angry, but still averted.

"Is everything alright?"

They both started slightly, looking over to the door. Snape was standing there in the doorway holding a tea tray and eyeing the two of them curiously.

Draco got up quickly, then stood there, looking unsure as to what to do next.

"Fine." Derik replied a bit tightly. "Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Malfoy. I trust you won't be mentioning this to anyone else."

"No, sir." Draco muttered, quickly shaking his head.

"_Any_ of it, to _anyone_." Derik added pointedly.

Draco looked at him, then darted his eyes to Snape before dropping them. "I won't." He replied.

Snape watched Draco as the boy hurried out, then gazed at Derik curiously. He waited until he heard the exterior door to Derik's chambers close before moving closer. He set the tray on the bedside table, then turned the cup right-side up on its saucer and filled it.

"Tea?" Derik asked skeptically as he picked himself up off the floor, carefully trying to untwist the sheets without being indecent. Not that there was probably anything left Snape hadn't seen by this point, but still.

"It's medicinal. It should help loosen up your muscles. You've left your injuries much longer than is wise." Snape replied evenly, "Drink it slowly."

Derik shrugged slightly (carefully hiding his wince as one of those overly tight muscles protested the movement) and sat back down on the bed. He spooned a bit of sugar in the cup, then gave it a stir before picking it up and trying it.

Snape observed him as he drank. Derik didn't used his wand to check for poisons or drugs, didn't even hesitated the moment it would have taken him to sniff the tea to check for the scent of such substances. As he watched this, Snape had a sudden, unexpected realization...

Derik _trusted_ him!

Snape mused on the subject, going back through their interactions since the boy had returned to Hogwarts. He had though Derik's choosing him as a conduit to Dumbledore had merely been a carefully calculated gamble based on the knowledge of Snape's true alliances that he'd gain by illicitly monitoring his thoughts. Now he began to wonder if there had been other reasons. Snape had come to understand the trust his Slytherins had for him and had, in fact, almost come to expect it by this point. Still, he couldn't for the life of him comprehend why this boy... no this _man_, this Gryffindor with whom he had shared little but open verbal sparring and insults for the years of his schooling, had come to trust him so unhesitatingly. Perhaps he was simply reading too much into it. Perhaps Derik merely felt assured that Snape wouldn't risk his position by slipping him something here in the castle. Surely that was it.

"What's with the intense stare?"

Snape blinked, realizing that Derik had finished his tea. He quickly snapped out of it, pretending there had been no lapse. "You may experience a slight increase in heart rate and body temperature. That's normal. It should subside within twenty minutes or so." He said as he poured another cup. "You should drink at least one more cup. Your body has taken quite a bit more damage than this was designed to deal with."

Derik just gave a slight nod, going about preparing the second cup to his liking.

"Draco knows well by now what should be kept secret." Snape said. It was more to keep himself from falling back into musings than anything. "He wouldn't betray the confidence of anyone he respected."

"There's the rub." Derik replied, "I doubt the boy likes me much."

"You don't have to _like_ someone to respect them. You are his teacher, and from what I hear of it, a reasonably decent one at that. Even if he doesn't always demonstrate it to your face, he will still respect you for that. Lucius may _pretend_ to respect you and stab you in the back, but Draco is nothing like his father."

Derik gave a little snort. "I'm the last person who would judge someone based on the merits of the man who beat them as a child."

Snape's eyes darted over to meet his.

"He didn't say anything." Derik said, waving it off, "He didn't need to. It was in his eyes... his attitude... in those scars he bears that no one else can see. I knew it the moment I met him. You learn to recognize your kindred." He said, his eyes lingering on Snape for a moment before he shifted his attention back to his tea.

There was a slightly awkward pause after that. At length Derik downed the last half of his cup in one go. He set the cup down, then shifted around, reclining on the bed. "Ok, we done now?"

"Nearly." Snape replied, retrieving the large blue bottle from the tray. "If you want to be able to move properly by the time your next class starts, you'll need some of this. The tea and other potions I used on you should be able to handle the smaller muscles in that amount of time, and he didn't do too much damage to your chest, but the denser muscles groupings in your upper thighs and especially your back will need extra help."

Derik looked the bottle over. He recognized the label from those rough training sessions he'd gone through while becoming an Auror. "You want to give me a massage?!" He asked incredulously. The thought just seemed bizarre for some reason. Sure Snape had already done a great deal of work on him, but that had been a cloth and a wand.

Snape rolled his eyes. "I was merely going to ask you if you would like me to fetch Olivia for you. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Derik's cheeks darkened and he rolled over, turning his back to Snape. "Forget it." he replied gruffly.

Snape sighed. "She really didn't mean to..."

"I'm not in the mood to discuss it, thanks." Derik muttered irritably. "I'll just deal with being stiff. It's not going to kill me."

Snape stood there for a moment before venturing tentatively, "Is there anyone... _else_ here you would like me to fetch?" He asked, though it was pretty obvious he wasn't very eager to find out if there was.

Derik was silent for a long moment, then shook his head. "Just go on to lunch. I'll be fine."

There was another drawn out silence, then Snape sighed. Derik amused himself wondering what the man was thinking. Probably that he was being a stubborn idiot. He supposed perhaps he shouldn't be so obstinate about the thought of Oblique helping him, but the minute Snape had suggested it he'd felt an irrational stab of anger and irritation. After a minute, he realized he hadn't heard the door yet. He shifted over, then blinked in surprise. Snape had removed his robe and was rolling up his sleeve. "Wha... what are you doing?"

"If you go walking around like someone's thrown you a beating, questions will be asked." Snape replied as he rolled up the other sleeve. "Questions are dangerous when you're walking the fine line that you have chosen. If you won't deal with Olivia, then it's up to me. It's not as if we can involve Madam Pomfrey."

"You... you're... um..." Derik said, his cheeks flushing.

Snape looked up as he finished with his sleeve. "I can still go get Olivia if you've changed your mind."

Derik stared at him a moment, feeling oddly dazed, then shook his head.

"Very well. Sit up on the side of the bed and I'll take care of your legs first." Snape said in a businesslike fashion.

Derik shifted around, pulling the sheet up to expose his leg, bunching it up in his lap and folding his hands self-consciously over it. Snape pulled over a chair and sat, then got some of the potion on his hand. Derik just watched silently. Snape's fingers were warm and firm but gentle as they expertly worked the muscles. The fragrance of the potion was the same watery sweetness he remembered, though it was nearly overpowered by the musky scent that Snape always wore. The improvement was readily apparent by the time Snape switched over to the other leg. The potion left Derik's muscles feeling wonderful, his skin tingling slightly and the tea had apparently started working as well. Derik's cheeks were on fire and his heart rate felt like it had doubled.

Snape looked up at him curiously as he finished the other leg, noting the flush and how Derik's breath had quickened. He picked up a cloth off the tray and wiped his hands, then reached up and felt Derik's cheek. Derik closed his eyes, his head swimming slightly as Snape's fingers slipped down to the side of his neck to feel his pulse.

"Looks like you may have drank that second cup a bit too fast." Snape said with mild concern.

"I'm fine." Derik muttered, his eyes still tightly shut.

"You feeling sick to your stomach?"

Derik shook his head slightly, "Just a little light headed perhaps." He admitted.

"Well, I'd planned on just having you turn around and stay sitting up, but perhaps you should lay down. I'd rather you didn't pass out, fall and crack your head open. I expect I'd get blamed if that were to happen." Snape said reasonably.

Derik felt him stand, drawing closer. He felt Snape's hand touch his shoulder and couldn't stop the shudder that went through him. He snapped his eyes open, feeling mortified as he looked up at Snape. Snape had pulled his hand back and stood there, looking at him intently.

There was a long, heavy pause before Snape finally broke it, his voice oddly soft. "I'm not like him."

Derik dropped his eyes, his cheeks feeling like they were burning impossibly hot.

"I'd never... _hurt you_ like that." Snape continued in that same gentle voice, "No matter what anyone says, that is simply not in me."

Derik gave a slightly sarcastic little snort of amusement, though he didn't raise his eyes. "You could never rape me, Snape. I've known that since I was barely in my teens." He looked about to say something else, but then stopped himself and bit it back.

Snape watched him for a moment. "I can still fetch someone else if I make you uncomfortable."

"I can honestly say you're the person I'd be most comfortable with. Touch me any way you'd like." Derik replied guilelessly, though he kept his eyes trained on the floor. After a short, somewhat awkward pause, he carefully shifted around, laying on his stomach on the bed.

Though unsure what to make of the young man's odd behavior, Snape took his word for it. He took up the bottle once more and poured some in his hand.

Derik closed his eyes as he heard the bottle being set aside. He shivered at the first touch. The potion wasn't cold, but the contact had sent a jolt of something through him that he couldn't quite identify. Or perhaps he just didn't want to. He had to make an effort to keep from moaning with pleasure as those strong, warm hands eased away the aching tension in his back. The pressure wasn't completely even, and for the breifest moment the thought occurred to ask Snape to shift over... but then he realized that would require the man to straddle his waist and he quickly decided to remain silent.

After a few minutes, Snape made a slightly puzzled sound.

"What?" Derik muttered when Snape's hands paused in their work.

"The muscles in your back don't seem to be quite normal." Snape replied, his fingers tracing along the skin. "Or rather, there seems to be more musculature than normal..."

"It's nothing. Birth defect. Ignore it." Derik replied, his eyes opening as he tried hard to keep any kind of apprehension out of his voice.

"Birth defects usually concern missing bits you should have or having deformed bits." Snape said consideringly as he gazed down at Derik's back. He tried to ignore the visual confusion of the stark blackness of the tattoo and focus on the feel of the musculature beneath as he traced the ones that didn't belong. "I don't often hear of someone having _extra_ bits unless it's a finger or a toe or the like. It isn't usually random muscles. What would these even be for? They all seem to be between your shoulder blades..." He furrowed his brow, noting that the tattoo actually seemed to coincide with the muscles a bit, the lines becoming thinner and closer together where the muscles were. He found it odd that he hadn't noticed this before. He could have sworn the pattern had been consistant before. He ran his finger over the distortion, noting that it stretched between the shoulder blades, the pattern becoming very tight over his spine. He'd been focusing on the muscles before, so hadn't really felt near the spine too much. Was that different as well? Curious, he slid his fingers over. Derik let out a little gasp and a shudder went through him. Snape watched in surprise and fascination as the design shifted slightly.

"What are you doing?" Derik snapped, his breath panting slightly in his chest.

"Where did you get this tattoo?" Snape asked. Out of curiosity, he stroked his fingers firmly down Derik's spine to see what it would do to the design.

Derik let out a strangled cry, his back instantly arching. He flipped over, shoving Snape hard.

Taken completely by surprise, Snape found himself unceremoniously dumped on the ground. He scrambled back up. Derik had his back against his headboard, his legs drawn up and hugged tightly to his chest.

"Get out!" Derik commanded in a tightly contained voice.

"Did I hurt you?" Snape asked.

Derik's eyes snapped open, the irises glowing a brilliant pale purple. "I SAID GET OUT!!" Derik yelled, sounding strangely more afraid than angry.

Snape hastily tore his eyes away from the unexpected sight and snatched up his robe, quickly doing as he was bidden. He all but sprinted away, not slowing until he was completely out of Derik's quarters and several corridors away. He had to force himself to down to a brisk walk, his mind racing. What the bloody Hell had happened? Instinctive alarms had gone off inside him, making it almost impossible for him not to have obeyed the command to leave. He shivered as he remembered the feel of that low, burning hunger that seemed to suddenly hang in the air. Could that have been growing without his noticing? Surely something that strong could not have appeared in a heartbeat as it had seemed... but that power... that had definitely not been there before. It was like he'd flipped some kind of switch and raw power had started radiating from Derik, despite how weak he was at the moment. What would that young man be capable of at full strength?! And those eyes... there was something alien about those eyes... something undeniable inhuman.

It was definitely time for another talk with Dumbledore!

-0-0-0-

Derik let out a low keen of misery, letting his head hit the headboard hard as he rocked slightly on his bed. How was he ever to explain that? Why did Snape have to be the one witnessing him starting to lose control? He cursed his bloody body, trying to shove the seething need down once more. He didn't know how he was going to handle the rest of the afternoon. He had seventh years right after lunch, and he knew there was no way he'd be able to handle being around that many hormonal teenagers for a full class... not in the state he was in now.

He stilled and pressed back against his headboard as he heard a sound from the other room. He couldn't help but wonder if Snape had returned. He wasn't sure how to describe the feelings that stirred inside him at that thought.

"Professor Biddles?" a feminine voice called softly from the other room.

He listened intently for any further sounds of movement, but his heart was pounding in his ears so loudly he was surprised he'd heard her at all. He braced himself, praying fervently it wasn't a student. He wouldn't even care if it was Oblique, so long as it wasn't one of those lovely little underaged girls...

The door to his bedroom slowly began to creak open, "Hello?" the voice called. "Professor Biddles?"

Derik tucked his head down tight against his updrawn knees fearfully. "Go away!" He called as best he could without raising his head.

"Derik... are you alright?"

Derik let out a breath of relief. From this close by he could hear that it wasn't a girl's voice, but one of a full grown woman. His head popped up, tracking over to where she stood as she came to a stop beside his bed. "Aurora!" He sighed in relief, "Thank God!"

"Professor Sinistra. Please." She replied, the reluctant, almost wary expression on her face looking rather out of place on the normally unflappable and self-assured woman.

He'd barely set eyes on her since his return, no more than passing in the hallway or entering the Great Hall right as she was leaving. She looked almost exactly as she had during his schooling. Jet black hair pulled back into a strict looking bun, her skin pale as the moon, though her face was angular, sharp featured and almost cruel looking with small, sharp dark brown eyes and blood red lipstick. The first impression one usually got when meeting her is that she was the quintessential wicked witch. Cold, evil and not to be crossed. This was a perception she openly fostered. There had even been a great deal of speculation about her being on the Dark Lord's side, but no one ever dared accuse her to her face. Not that she did much to squelch the rumors. It kept the children in line. Not even Slytherins mucked about or dared to fall asleep in her class.

Derik was one of the very few people who knew how much of a facade that was.

"I thought you were avoiding me." Derik ventured.

"That's because you're perceptive." Sinistra replied, her eyes drifting away from him.

"And yet you're here now."

"I heard you were injured. You never take care of yourself. I merely came to see if you required any potions." She replied succinctly, though her eyes still didn't meet his.

"Snape already gave me all the potions I needed." Derik replied as he slid his legs off the side of the bed and rose.

"Well, then if there is nothing you require..." She said quickly as she started to turn.

Derik quickly snagged her wrist and gave it a little yank that spun her back around. She had no fear of falling, because he just as quickly released her wrist and slipped his arms around her, pulling her up firmly against him. "Oh, but I _do_ require something..." He purred softly as he nuzzled up against the soft, pale skin of her neck. "Do you have any more classes today?"

She tried to draw back, though his hold made any such efforts rather less than effective. "No, but I'm pretty sure whatever you're thinking wouldn't be appropriate. I should go." She said quickly.

"Not like it would be the first time..." Derik murmured as he nibbled at her neck.

"That was a mistake. A lapse in judgment." She said defensively.

"_Four_ lapses if I recall correctly..." He replied mirthfully, nipping his way higher on her neck as her robe found its way onto the floor.

"Stop being so bloody technical!" She hissed irritably, pushing on his shoulder a bit to try to dislodge him.

"We can stop talking entirely if you'd like. I'm fine with that."

She gasped as the back of her tight black dress was suddenly unzipped. He nabbed her hand as she tried to grab a hold of it while his other hand sent the dress to the floor. "Derik! What are you doing?" She gasped as he lifted her bodily.

He relocated her onto the bed, yanking the sheet free from around him before following her. "I would think that would be pretty obvious." He chuckled as he divested her of her overly restrictive bra with practiced ease.

"We can't! Stop!" She said a bit desperately.

He shifted down on top of her, looking her in the eyes. "You know I would if you really _wanted_ me to." He breathed softly.

She stared up at him, panting slightly but otherwise silent.

"How about it then, love?" He purred, reaching up and releasing her hair from its confinement, then slipping his fingers through it to leave a wash of silky ebony across the pillow. Then he leaned closer, his lips nearly brushing hers as he spoke. "You had me as a boy... don't you want to know what I feel like as a man?"

She made a little whimpering sound. She tried valiantly to say no and pull away... but the desire was radiating from him like heat off a furnace, tingling through her body and sapping away her resistance. After a few tortuous moments it overwhelmed her better judgment and her legs shifted ever so slightly apart.

Taking that as answer enough, Derik wasted no more breath. He reached down, making short work of her knickers. The small bit of cloth offered little resistance. Her legs parted in unspoken welcome as he shifted over on top of her.

She cried out loudly, arching up against him as he took her. The sound washed over him, making him shiver with pleasure. Most women tried to bite back their sounds of pleasure, but not her. Despite how much he loved the sound of her, he couldn't help but claim her lips. They were soft, but exquisitely hungry, her tongue as intoxicating as the finest liquor. He could taste her pleasure and desire, feel it flow between them as their bodies clashed.

He shifted her leg up a bit so he could drive himself deeper, revelling in the memories of their first time together as they blurred and blended with the feeling of her body writhing beneath him. This was the woman who taught him what pleasure truly was... and he fully intended to return the favor.

He was so enraptured he barely even notice when she rolled him over. She wrapped herself around him, somehow managing to keep up the almost desperate pace he'd set without relinquishing his mouth. There was so much need and repressed desire pent up within her it was almost overwhelming. He shuddered and closed his eyes raptly as she twined her fingers tightly in the back of his hair.

He could feel her peak approaching within moments, but he wasn't quite ready yet. He captured her tongue, sucking on it and silently willing her to hold out. She pulled her head away after a minute, but by then he was ready. She shuddered hard, crying out so loud the sound of it reverberated around the room. His teeth clamped onto the soft flesh of her shoulder as he finished with a deep groan.

As the rush slowly ebbed, he relaxed his jaw, releasing her. She just lay there atop him, panting for breath. He revelled in the feel of the little aftershocks that shivered through them both, then just lay there for a bit, basking in the afterglow. That had been unbelievably amazing. It felt like it had been quite some time since she'd had a good tumble. He almost felt a bit jittery there was so much energy racing through him. It usually took three or four times even with particularly enthusiastic partners to feel this energized.

After a bit she gathered herself and shifted off of him. He looked over, seeing her laying there silently beside him with her back to him. He rolled over and slipped his arm around her waist, gently drawing her up against him. She didn't pull away, but she didn't do anything to encourage him either as he spooned up against her. Her body felt good nestled against him like that, but something didn't feel entirely right. She'd always had some of the strongest natural mental barriers he'd come across... but he was picking up some unfathomable feeling from her at the moment. He wasn't sure what it was, but it certainly didn't feel content. He felt a bit guilty when he saw a couple of little beads of blood where his teeth had accidentally broken the skin. He shifted his head over, licking away the little droplets, then gently kissing her shoulder by way of appology. "Sorry." He murmured. "Guess I got a bit carried away."

She glanced at the shoulder, but then looked back forward again without comment.

"Why so quiet?" He asked softly.

She took a deep breath and sighed it out. "This was a mistake, Derik. One that can't happen again." She said softly. "There's too much at risk."

He shifted up so he could get a better look at her face. There were damp trails from her eyes and she was pointedly not looking at him. He let out a pained breath. "I'm sorry. I just... I couldn't help myself. We can pretend this didn't happen. We'll start talking to each other at mealtimes and such and in a week or two... well, no one will think anything of it if we get caught together after that. There'd be no reason to suspect we'd been together before."

"Derik..." She sighed sadly.

"Really. Everyone knows I work fast. Hell, we'd probably only have to wait a few days..."

"Stop. It's not that simple." She said sadly.

He glanced over as his eyes caught movement. She was fidgeting with something on her hand. He reached over and took the hand. He couldn't see anything on it, but as he ran his fingers over her ring finger he felt the unmistakable feel of a thin metal band hidden by glamours. He let out a pained breath. "Oh bloody Hell! I'm so sorry... I had no idea you were..."

She pulled her hand out of his and went back to absently turning the invisible ring on her fingers. "I'm not married." She said softly. "Not anymore."

He would have felt relief if her tone hadn't been so sad. "Divorced?" He asked, though he rather doubted it.

She shook her head.

He sighed deeply, pressing his forehead gently against the nape of her neck. Two widows in one day! What were the odds? "How long ago?"

"It's been a while. I haven't really been with anyone else since though. He was the only one I ever told about what happened between you and I. We were already seeing each other off and on when it happened. I told him and he forgave me. He was such a good man. Far better than I deserved." She drew a tearful breath, "I loved him so much..." she said, obviously trying to hold back her tears.

He kissed her shoulder again, holding her to him comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." She muttered dismissively. "I, on the other hand, probably could have prevented it if I hadn't been so damn stubborn. It happened during the school year. If I'd have been home like I should have been..." She shook her head, "I should have quit teaching years ago." She muttered miserably.

"But you're a wonderful teacher!"

She gave a little disbelieving snort. "I had sex with a thirteen year old student! I'd hardly call that teacher of the year!"

He sighed. "I was _fourteen _and I was big for my age. I'll have you know I've only grown about three inches since then, so it's not like I was a bloody infant! Besides, it's not as if you seduced me. If anything it was the other way around."

"It doesn't matter who started it. It happened, which makes it my fault. I was the adult."

He shifted up, pulling her onto her back and making her look up at him. "I wouldn't be alive today if you'd have said no."

"Stopping you from jumping off the Astronomy tower when you were pissed as a newt happened _before_ you even _asked._"

He let out a little amused breath, tracing his finger across her lips. "I wasn't talking about that. That you saved my life that night was a given. But that was just physically stopping me the one time you happened to be there. By that point I'd already slit my wrists and let myself bleed until I passed out countless times. I just clot too well for that to have worked. I'd already graduated to jumping out windows. I'd only worked up to four stories before that night though. Just broke a couple of bones, had a few cuts. Nothing I couldn't patch up myself. Hell, I even threw myself into the lake. I couldn't swim, mind you. The bloody giant octopus chucked me back out. It's not that I really wanted to _die_... I just... I was a drug addict, I'd lost several people whom I dearly loved, I was being violently abused at home, I never really fit in in my House and everybody around me seemed to have something they hated about me. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if I couldn't hear their thoughts. It was a constant barrage... so many nagging, hateful, petty little whispers in my head every bloody day. It was unending torment and I just got so very weary of having to go through it all. I just... I wanted to stop having to live my life. I wanted silence. Peace. What would happen afterwards if I had succeeded never really crossed my mind."

She reached up, stroking his cheek. "Oh, Derik... I felt so wretched when I found out about your problem with drugs... I mean I already felt like I had taken advantage of you before I heard... After... and if I'd have had any idea how bad it truly was... I'm sorry I didn't really talk to you when you came back the next year. I just... even with what little I knew, I couldn't face my own shame."

"Don't, Aurora." He said gently, wiping away the fresh tears that had started down her face. "You should never feel a moment's guilt for what happened. You really don't know how profoundly you changed me, do you? You were the first woman I'd ever been with. You made me realize perhaps there were still things worth living for. I can still remember waking up the next morning in your arms. You were lit up by the early morning sunshine... looking so like an angel... that's when I knew that I was in a whole new world. That's when I realized I didn't want to die." A little smile crooked the side of his mouth. "Not to mention you got me to swear that oath."

"Oath?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Right before you gave in, you made me swear that I'd never try to take my own life again. You may not remember, but I certainly do. My life hasn't been all roses since then... there have been quite a number of times when I was sorely tempted to end it... but as you can tell, I'm a man of my word."

She watched his eyes silently for a time after that, obviously not sure how to respond. At length she sighed and looked away. "If I managed not to scar you for life with my negligence, then I'm glad. It still doesn't change things though. You may be an adult now, but it's too risky for me to be with you. If questions arise... if they find out... I will be tossed out on my ear in a heartbeat and slandered from coast to coast. Even if I could handle the ridicule, how would I earn a living when no one would hire me? I have no training for any vocation other than teaching."

"Well, that's not a problem. If that happens, I'll just hide you away in my loft and keep you as my little love slave." He said with an impish grin.

She rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a little shove.

"Ok, ok..." He said, then sighed. "You're obviously very worried about this... and if it will save you excessive amounts of stress, I will keep my hands off of you..." He sighed again, trailing his fingers down her neck and on down her body as far as he could reach, "Though that would be a bloody shame..." He said sadly. He took a deep breath and let it out, "But, as absolutely, insanely wonderful as it was to be with you again... I couldn't bear knowing I was causing you stress, and certainly not shame. If you don't want to be with me, I'll leave you be. In fact, I should probably get ready and get to class before I'm late. If you like, you can stay here and take a little nap so no one sees you leaving with me." He said, giving her a long, lovely kiss before easing away and rolling to the side of the bed.

She watched him silently as he dressed. When he finished, he came back over to the bed, leaning down and giving her one last kiss. When he finally (begrudgingly) released her lips, he eased back a bit. "Then again, if you ever change your mind, you know where I am."

She sighed a bit morosely as she watched him leave with a little bounce in his step.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione had another early detention that night, and a somewhat vexing one at that. As she left the Potions room afterwards she was lost in thought. Draco had found occasion to join them for detention, helping them as they brewed several potions for Madam Pomfrey. Nothing was said, but she got the feeling he was chaperoning them. That hadn't bothered her overly much though. She'd almost expected it. What got to her was Snape. He seemed distant, though the cause thankfully didn't appear to have anything to do with her. He just seemed lost in contemplation. Still, she found it rather irksome not to know what was bothering him so.

She checked her watch and sighed. She only had half an hour before dinner and she had no intention of squandering it. She had more built up homework to do than she cared to think on. She should have time to finish it all over the weekend, but she really hated the thought of spending her entire weekend on such endeavors! She wanted to get out and be around Ron and Harry and the others, go out on the ground and sit by their favorite tree, maybe even watch a Quidditch practice and get back to feeling like she belonged here! And then of course there were those other subjects she wanted to study on her own. She'd gotten two books on healing spells from the store in that American shopping mall, and she'd set a goal for herself to get through them both by the end of October.

There weren't many students in the Library to get in her way at least. She located a number of the books she needed and settled in to a nice, secluded spot.

"Skipping dinner, are you?" A voice asked out of the blue some time later.

Hermione looked up from her book in surprise, then scowled s she saw who it was. "Go away Cornfoot." She grumbled irritably.

"It starts in five minutes. Just thought you'd like to know so you don't miss it." He said in a falsely helpful tone.

Hermione subtly glanced at her watch, carefully hiding her surprise at seeing he was right. Where had the time gone? It seemed like she'd just sat down! "I can get to dinner on my own, thanks." She replied tightly, fixing her eyes back on her book.

Steven ignored her, shoving some of her books aside a bit and settling himself on the side of the little table before her. "It's bollocks having to waste all of our time in those senseless detentions, don't you think? You could have been through several of those assignments by now if it wasn't for that prat keeping you this afternoon for no bloody reason."

"I'll get them done just fine, thank you so much for your concern." She said with sarcastic sweetness.

"You shouldn't have to schedule your school work in around chunks of wasted time. Not to mention, if he hadn't dragged you off for a week you wouldn't have all of that homework built up like a bloody mountain in the first place, now would you?"

Hermione huffed. "There's no sense bemoaning what's done. Do you have a point or are you just trying to get me to curse you so you can sit out a couple of detentions in the Hospital wing?"

"Just pointing out that all you'd have to do to get at least an hour extra free tie each and every day is to stop going to detention." He offered helpfully.

She glared up at him, "Which would conveniently relieve you of your own obligation to attend, now wouldn't it?"

"Why shouldn't we both benefit from such a logical and sensible decision?" He asked sweetly.

She gave another snort and rolled her eyes before lifting her book once more so she wouldn't have to look at the conniving little worm. "No deal. I can manage my homework just fine, and an hour's time per day is more than worth knowing you're having to suffer through it as well."

"That's a rather petty and vindictive point of view. I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be 'above' that kind of thing!"

"Mark it up to that whole Gryffindor 'righteous' thing you're always complaining about. You very nearly got us all killed because of your arrogance and stupidity, so I'm determined to make sure you pay for your mistake. Now bugger off so I can finish this chapter." Hermione said without bothering to lower her book.

He gave a shrug. "Fine. Have it your way. For the moment. Actually, I guess there's really no reason to worry your fuzzy little head about it anyway. This will all be over soon enough, and you won't even have to 'back down'." Steven said with self-assuredness.

Hermione lowered her book just enough to peer over the top of it, "And just what do you mean by that?"

"We'll both have plenty of time to do our assignments once we are quit of those bloody detentions!"

Hermione blinked. "I just told you I'm not quitting, and Snape said they would last until Yule break."

"Oh he's going to let us off the hook in short order I suspect." Steven replied with a rather gloating smile.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Well... I may have heard a rumor or two floating around about him and a certain student of his... speculations about what they might be doing together during certain little private detentions... and on the little week long vacation he took her on..." He said leadingly.

Hermione went beet red, her jaw dropping. "Who would say such tripe?!" She demanded.

Steven leaned forward, lowering his voice. "It doesn't matter. No one can ever really _prove_ where a rumor started. That's the lovely thing about them."

"Oh you ghastly little toad!" She hissed angrily, "You'd ruin the reputations of two people, one of them a respected professor, just to get out of doing a little work?!"

He just grinned. "Oh come now, don't be so melodramatic about it. If he's smart he'll nip it in the bud as soon as he hears the buzz starting up. If he cancels our detentions you two won't be spending any time all alone for people to speculate about, now will you? If he acts quick enough the rumor will probably die out with time before it gets too carried away. You can't stop the rumor mill once it gets going good, though. Anything you try to do to stop it will just add fuel to it. Of course even if he doesn't wizen up and give in, I imagine something like that would be considered a _legal_ issue... and the Ministry is bound to step in. Sooner rather than later I suspect."

He spoke with a confidence that left little doubt in her mind that his father had already assured him that the Ministry was standing by, eagerly awaiting justification to act. For all she knew, it could well have been his father's plan to begin with. The man certainly hated Snape enough, and if it came about like this with no links to Cornfoot, the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to blame him for the incident either. It was just so insidious!

"You have fun here with your precious books." Steven said, rising, "I'm going to go on down to the Great Hall and see how those rumors are coming along. Give them a bit of a stir if necessary before I have to head off to what may well be my _last_ detention. Ta." He said, giving her a cutesy little wave as he strolled off confidently.

Hermione stared unseeingly at her book, her slightly panicked breath panting in her throat. Whatever was she supposed to do? How could she possibly avert this impending disaster?! She girded herself, coming to a decision. Snape at least deserved a heads up before he was ambushed by this. She closed her book and grabbed up her bag, not even taking long enough to check out the books she'd been using. She'd have time to find them again later.

She hurried from the Library, going the opposite direction for a bit to locate one of the rarely used secret passages. She wound around through defunct corridors and practically unknown secret passages, making very sure she wasn't spotted or being followed, though not dallying either. When she finally came out into the right corridor in the Dungeon she felt very nervous. There were no further secret passages, no other ways to keep people from spotting her down here, so she hurried. When she got to the Potions room she said a little prayer that they hadn't yet left, then let out a sigh of relief when she found the door unlocked.

Snape looked up at her in surprise. "Did you forget something, Miss Granger?" He asked calmly.

She hurried to the front of the classroom, slowing slightly when she spotted Draco, who was obviously coming back from returning some of the ingredients they'd used to their place in the stores. Why did he have to still be here? She thought about waiting to tell him, but quickly brushed the notion off. Draco was bound to hear anyway.

"Steven's starting rumors." She whispered urgently.

Draco snatched out his wand, flicking it to lock the door and throwing up some wards just to be safe. "What kind?" He asked even before Snape could.

She relayed the conversation she'd had with the deplorable boy, watching as their expressions became darker with each passing moment. When she was done she waited pensively for their reactions.

Snape sighed. "I should have known to watch for something like this. His father was known for his smear campaigns whenever he came across a rival in his rise through the ranks of the Ministry. I'll wager this was even his idea. I'd have a devil of a time proving it though."

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said, her eyes brimming as she was consumed with guilt, "This is all my fault!"

"Nonesense." Snape replied immediately. "Steven obviously doesn't _know_ anything. If he did, he would find far better uses for the knowledge. He's manufacturing an illicit affair between myself and a student to try to strong arm me into giving in. He picked you to be that student out of convenience. This really has nothing to do with you."

"But..." She started, rubbing away the moisture in her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"No. I'll have no remorse from you. This is none of your doing, and all your feeling guilty will do is make his story seem all the more plausible." Snape said in a commanding tone. "Go get to dinner before you're missed. I will deal with this."

Hermione took several calming breaths, composing herself, then nodded and left.

There was silence for a moment after she was gone.

"This has to be dealt with quickly." Draco said softly.

"I'm aware of that. How to go about it is the tricky part. As that prat said, you can't stop it once it gets going. Once the seed is planted it will be impossible to kill." Snape said, obviously deep in thought.

"Let me deal with it." Draco replied.

Snape looked over at him in surprise, then reached over, resting his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Thank you very much for the offer, but I really need to..."

"You need to do nothing. The minute you open your mouth to refute it, it will only confirm it in the eyes of the students. You finish up here, go to dinner, then go about your evening. If that rumor isn't good and dead by morning you can do it your way." Draco said confidently, striding away without giving Snape a chance to refuse the offer.

Snape just sighed, watching him go... and praying he knew what he was doing.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Granger!"

Hermione started slightly as the hushed voice called out behind her. She'd been walking in a bit of a daze, her mind obsessing over how she could possibly avert this catastrophe. She spun around, seeing Draco hurrying up to her. "What?" She asked in surprise.

He came to a stop before her, eyeing her. "How far are you willing to go to protect him?" He asked in a whisper, glancing around to make sure they couldn't be overheard.

"What do you want me to do?" She replied immediately.

"You aren't going to come out of this smelling like a rose." He warned her.

She straightened up a bit. "I don't care, so long as it stops this."

He gauged her determination, then nodded. "Fine. All you need to do is play along when the time comes. Now go up there and head for dinner."

She nodded, turning and continuing on towards the secret passage.

Draco snagged her arm, stopping her. "Not that way." He said with an edge of exasperation. "Go up the main stairs."

"But..." Hermione said, surprised, "That opens up right into the Entrance Hall! There's got to be dozens of people up there on their way to dinner. They'll see me coming from the dungeons and..."

"Are you going to cooperate or not?" He demanded.

"Of course."

"Then do as I say!" He hissed.

She closed her mouth, biting back her irritation at his imperious manner. "Fine." She breathed, turning and making her way to the main stairs.

She could feel the eyes upon her as she came into the Entrance hall. She spotted Steven just off to the side, obviously having been waiting in hopes that she would emerge just where she did. She glared at him. He had gathered a rather large group of his mates as well as quite a number of the school's worst gossips.

"I told you she'd tell him once I told her about the rumor!" He said 'accidentally' loud enough to be heard by most of the people in the Entrance hall. "Guess the rumor's right! Why else would she run straight over to warn him?"

Hermione felt like a deer in headlights as all eyes turned to her. Before she could even think what to do, she felt her elbow grabbed roughly and she was spun around. Much to her amazement, Draco was standing there, obviously having followed her unnoticed. Not that that would have been a difficult job considering how distracted she was and how loudly her blood was pounding in her ears.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded angrily. "This conversation isn't over!"

"Wha... what do you mean?" She asked in confusion, glancing around at the many gawkers.

"Why did you even tell me if you weren't willing to do the right thing? What kind of a vain, selfish little bitch are you?" He growled at her. "I know the plan was to pretend nothing happened when we got back, but things have gotten a bit bigger than your bloody pride now, haven't they? Are you really going to stand idly by and let that pompous bastard Cornfoot spout his lies without saying a word?"

"What am I supposed to say?" She asked, baffled as to where he was going with this or how it could help Snape's problems.

"How about _the truth?!" _He growled irritably. "Sex is natural. Hell, most of these people have been doing it for years!" He said, waving vaguely at the gathering crowd of spectators, most of whom were upperclassmen. "And the ones who have know that House and even _blood_ don't really matter all that much when you're naked! It's not like it was planned. That bloody potion made people do crazy things."

"Shut up, Draco!" She hissed in alarm, looking around at the onlookers.

"Oh come off it! Shagging is far from the worst thing we could have done!"

Her eyes darted over to him, round as saucers. Oh good lord! He wasn't really trying to imply...

"As for the trip... well it wasn't like we weren't already 'aquatinted'. Why not have a bit of fun while we were away?" He looked up, "You lot know you would have done the same, so stop smirking!" He looked back at Hermione, "And I don't usually go about discussing what goes on in my bed... or the forest, the back room of that shop we stopped in or anywhere else, but letting people slander my Head of House just so your bloody boyfriends won't find out is not going to happen!"

Hermione just stood there, at a complete loss as what to say. She was horrified to think what this was going to do to her already damaged social image. She just took a deep breath, reminding herself this was for Snape. "You promised, Draco!" She said stiffly, glancing around again. She spotted Harry and Ron coming out of the Great Hall and felt like she was going to simply die from embarrassment. Several other Gryffindors had hurried over to them and were obviously filling them in.

"Fine." Draco growled and she suddenly felt him grab a hold of her hair near the nape of her neck and pull her forward. She turned her head back towards him and suddenly found his lips on hers. He crushed her up against him, plundering her mouth without mercy. By the time he released her, she was feeling quite dizzy. "Deny it all you like, Granger," He purred in a low, almost teasing tone, "But we both know that got your knickers good and wet."

Hermione mouthed wordlessly, but could come up with no reply. He was an irritatingly amazing kisser!

He let go of her and gave her a little shove. "You know what? It doesn't even matter. You're too bloody proud, and far too much trouble to be worth my time. There's no need to keep things quiet, because I'm through with you, you stubborn little scut!"

Padma let out a trill little giggle from where she stood nearby, her other little Ravenclaw mates sniggering behind their hands.

"What are you going on about, you little tart? I did you three times last year alone!"

Padma's jaw dropped as all eyes turned to her. "You... you did not!" She sputtered, her face going scarlet.

He squinted over at her. "Oh, bloody Hell. You're _Padma_. Ok, I only did _you_ once. Not that you haven't been trying to con your way back into my trousers ever since. Do yourself a favor and ask your sister for some pointers. You're a lousy lay."

Her eyes flew wide and darted around as the others all started chortling merrily at her, even her best mates. The girl burst out into mortified tears and turned, fleeing the hall.

"As for you." Draco said, rounding and grabbing a hold of the front of Steven's robe and yanking him forward before the boy even realized his peril. Steven could do no more than whimper in terror as Draco's wand pressed hard into his neck just under his chin. "I protect what's mine." He hissed in a low, dangerous voice, "That includes my House. Fuck with my business again and I'll show you what it means to cross me!" He leaned in closer still so only Steven could hear and whispered, "Not that father would mind me gifting him with a tiny little addition for his favorite collection." With that, he slammed his knee into Steven's groin... just to make sure the boy was clear about what was at stake.

"What the bloody Hell are you on about, Malfoy?" Harry demanded as he shoved his way through the crowd into the small opening that had formed around them.

"Oh bugger off, Saint Potter. This is none of your bloody business." Draco said as he tossed Steven to the ground and turning his attention to Harry and Ron.

"What's this utter rubbish I hear you've been spewing about Hermione?" Harry growled.

Draco rolled his eyes, pointedly tucking his wand back away in his robe. "So I beat you to the punch. She's not the first cherry I've popped, and I doubt she'll be the last. Get over it." He sneered.

Harry snatched out his wand, pointing it at Draco with a dangerous look in his eyes, "Take it back you lying snake! The only way you'd ever touch her is if you raped her!"

Draco just folded his arms across his chest, not even bothering to take his own wand back out. "Oh please! She was on top, riding me hard and _begging_ for more! I'd hardly call that rape! She's quite a wildcat in bed!"

"That's enough!" Hermione spat at Draco, then she turned to Harry, "Just stop, Harry! I don't need you to protect me!"

Harry ignored her, striding up to Draco and grabbing the front of his robe. "Take it back!" He yelled right into Draco's face, obviously incensed.

Draco snorted derisively, batting Harry's hand away. "Come off it. You had your chance, Potter." he sneered, "She's been right there in front of you for years. Did you truly expect she'd just wait around indefinitely? That she'd never find a _man_ who could satisfy her in a way you quite obviously know nothing about? Don't go blaming her just because your precious broom is the only stick you have between your legs!"

Harry hurled a furious curse, but Draco managed to sidestep it. Half a dozen students behind him had to literally dive out of the way to miss getting hit themselves.

"Coward!" Draco yelled tauntingly, "Quit hiding behind your wand and fight me like a man!"

Harry didn't need to be asked twice. He dove at Draco and they went down.

"Harry! Draco! Stop it!" Hermione called in vain as the others cheered the combatants on. She looked over, seeing more students pouring out into the Entrance hall and knew the teachers would follow in short order. She had to stop them before they both got into trouble! "Stop it! That's enough!" She yelled at them, wading in and trying to pry them apart. Harry's elbow caught her hard right in the face and she went sprawling with a cry of pain.

Harry froze when he heard, his head darting around. Draco took advantage of the distraction and caught him with a vicious right hook, knocking him sprawling as well. Draco then rolled easily to his feet, giving Harry a vicious kick before he could recover, knocking the wind out of him quite neatly. Harry could do no more than lay there after that, curled up and valiantly struggling to force air back into his lungs.

Hermione tried to blink the tears of pain away from her eyes, but they just didn't seem to want to go away. She tried to shift herself up, but her head was still ringing and spinning a bit. Her face felt wet as well. She tried to wipe it away, but it didn't feel like tears. She lifted her hand, blinking hard. She might not be able to see very well, but she could recognize the red of the blood that covered her fingers!

"Careful." A voice said softly from nearby, barely audible over the dozens of chattering voices that seemed to surround her. She looked up, but could make out no more than a vague form kneeling beside her. "Not too bad. Hold on, this might hurt a bit."

Hermione let out a little surprised cry as there was a sudden pain in her nose accompanied by a slight popping sound.

"There." The voice added, "Might be a bit of bruising, but you'll live."

She used her unbloodied hand to wipe the tears from her eyes and found Draco staring down at her, slipping his wand back away in his robe.

"Don't you know better than to get between us by now?" He asked with a hint of amusement. With that he rose and held out his hand.

Still feeling rather dazed, she took it without thinking, letting him help her to her feet.

"Don't get me wrong, we're still through..." Draco said with a superior smirk, "But seeing as you did take one to the face while distracting him for me, there's no ill will. Have a good life, Granger." He concluded, turning and strolling casually back towards the dungeon.

Hermione looked over at where Ron was helping Harry to his feet. Harry was still gasping a bit and trembling, but he didn't appear to be interested in his own injuries. He was just looking at her, his expression stricken as he saw the blood on her face.

"Hermione... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..." He gasped a bit desperately.

She couldn't take it. Everyone was just standing around, pointing, snickering behind their hands and whispering buzzing all around her, and all quite obviously at her expense... and Harry... what was she ever going to say to him? She staggered away, pushing her way through the crowd. She needed time to gather her thoughts... time to figure out what she could possibly say to Harry and Ron. She wound her way through corridor after corridor, just praying she was going the proper direction as she tried to make her way to the tower with her eyes blurry once more.

She let out a little squeak of surprise when she felt a hand take hold of her elbow. She spun around, full of dread and fully expecting it to be Harry.

"Calm down!" Derik said, his breath a bit quick from having to run her down.

Hermione just shook her head wordlessly. How could she calm down? She tried to turn and start off again, but he held her firmly until she desisted.

"Here now..." He said, cleaning away the blood with a flick of his wand. "Good as new. Looks like Malfoy did a pretty good job." He said, gingerly checking her nose. He glanced back to make sure no one else had followed, then shifted forward, dropping his voice. "Just hold it together. Go to your room, draw your hangings and hole up. Don't talk to anyone, and I mean _anyone!_ Nobody should question it after that little scene."

"I can't just hole up in my bloody room forever!" She sobbed, unable to hold back more tears.

"No. Not forever. Just for now. I have some things I need to take care of, but I will deal with this tonight." He said firmly, "Well, the important bits at any rate. The rest will take a bit more time."

She gave a disbelieving huff, "What are you going to do? Obliviate the whole bloody school? Because that's what it'd take by now!"

He gave her a little smile. "No. That would take far too long. There are other ways of dealing with problems like this. It's not going to be easy, it's not going to be instant... but this _will_ pass. Just give me a little time to take the edge off it and it should fade pretty quickly."

"Why would you help me?" She asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously, "You don't even really know me! Social disaster aversion isn't exactly something teachers are required to help their students with."

"Well, it should be. That's not why though. I owe him, and we both know that his life depends on you not undoing what just happened." He whispered, not needing to spell out whom he was referring to. "Now to your room. Don't talk to a soul until I come to you and tell you it's alright, got it?" he asked as he released her.

Hermione's nod was hesitant, but as she turned and resumed her headlong dash for her room a tiny flicker of hope blossomed within her. She didn't know what he could possibly do to lessen the backlash she knew was coming, but it was the only hope she had.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry's angry cursing was drown out by the deafening siren. Ron just sighed and shook his head as Harry slid to a stop before him at the end of the spiral staircase that led to the girls dormitories. He just reached down and gave him a hand up as the siren slowly wound down.

"Told you McGonagall woulda shored up that railing by now." Ron said as they both looked up stairs contemplatively once more.

"Woulda been nice if it dumped me right from the off. It's a bit of a tease letting me get that far up before triggering the alarm." Harry growled, dusting off his clothes irritably.

"Just proves the old girl still has a sense of humor." A voice said mirthfully behind them.

They spun around, finding Derik standing there, leaning casually against the wall watching them. Seeing he had their attention, he pushed off from the wall and strolled up to them.

"What the bloody Hell do you want?" Harry snapped, a bit too irritated to have the sense to be polite.

"Manners, Mr. Potter. What would your mother think if she heard you snapping at people for no good reason like that?"

"My mum's dead." Harry growled in a low voice.

Derik leaned forward a bit, dropping his voice as well, "That doesn't make it alright for you to embarrass her."

Ron subtly took hold of Harry's elbow as Harry tensed in anger. "Um... is there something you need, Professor Biddles?" Ron asked quickly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is." Derik replied. "Mr. Potter, if you will recall you have a detention tonight. Unfortunately, another engagement slipped my mind when I scheduled that detention, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to put it off a bit. With luck I should be by to collect you within an hour or two."

"An hour or two?!" Harry asked incredulously, "Have you forgotten about curfew?"

"Well, I suppose I can work you in tomorrow..." Derik said consideringly, "Noon until three should do it."

"Like Hell!" Harry barked before Ron could stop him. He shook off Ron's restraining hand and glared him into silence when he tried to calm him. Then he turned his attention back to Derik, glancing down him. Derik was wearing a dress robe of purest black with matching tailored trousers, the crisp white of his shirt obviously freshly pressed. "You self centered Ministry bastards are all the same! All you think about is yourselves. You expect me to just drop everything and be at your beck and call whenever it suits you! If you think I'm going to miss Quidditch practice just because you have a bloody date, you're nutters!"

Derik's expression darkened. He just stared at him, the irritation he exuded so thick it was almost palpable.

As the pregnant silence drew out, Harry's anger eased back enough for him to start realizing his little outburst had probably been a rather ill advised move. He'd taken his frustrations out on a _professor_... which was almost always a rather phenomenally daft idea. He glanced around subtly. The dozen or so of his Housemates who had been gathered around, watching his and Ron's efforts to gain entry into the girl's dormitories were all wide eyed, watching and waiting for Derik's response with shock at Harry's outburst as well as a healthy mix of fear of what was to come... and perhaps a bit of morbid anticipation.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry actually started slightly when Derik finally spoke. His eyes darted over to Derik, watching him warily and dreading what was most likely coming.

"Go get your winter cloak." Derik said in a low voice that was utterly devoid of emotion.

"My cloak?" Harry asked, a bit thrown by the command.

"Yes." Derik replied simply.

Harry shifted uneasily, looking around at all the expectant faces. "Um... ok..." He muttered, starting for the stairs to his room. He flinched slightly as Derik's hand reached out, stopping him as he passed.

"Bring James' cloak as well." Derik said, his voice low so only Harry could hear, his dark eyes gazing intently at Harry as he dropped his hand.

Harry stared at him in shock for a long moment. Why did he want him to bring that? And how did he even know about it?!

"I haven't got all night, Mr. Potter!" Derik snapped a bit impatiently.

Harry snapped out of his musings and hurried up to his room, grabbing his winter cloak, then hesitantly fishing his father's invisibility cloak out of its hiding place in the pillow case under his mattress. He looked his beloved cloak over for a long moment, debating whether he should really take it with him. He didn't know what this man had planned. Was he going to take it? He was an Auror, and technically, Harry shouldn't have the cloak. It wasn't registered, which meant his owning it wasn't really _legal_. Then again, if the man knew he had it, he could just come up here and get it himself and Harry wouldn't even know who'd nicked it, now couldn't he? It wasn't as if it would be difficult to find if one knew it was there and was determined to find it. He took a deep breath and sighed it out, tucking it into one of the inside pockets of his cloak. All things considered, he didn't have much of a choice. It was hard thinking of such a young man as a professor, but he was... and Harry had been quite disrespectful to him... and he now realized his words and actions could easily warrant serious disciplinary action. His best option appeared to be to do as he was told. Perhaps the man would just give him some odious tasks to complete while he was away and be done with it.

Derik didn't say a word when Harry returned. He merely made his way out, leaving Harry to trail behind him like a puppy. Harry just took it, the nagging worry over what was to come even blocking out thoughts of the ugly scene in the Entrance hall. Of course those thoughts started drifting closer to the surface as Harry realized they were headed in precisely that direction.

"Put it on." Derik said, not bothering to so much as glance back.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, baffled.

"I don't want to have to answer questions. I _highly_ suggest you start doing as you're told." Derik replied evenly, eyes still straight ahead.

Harry sighed, then glanced around, making sure the hall they were in was empty save for them, then pulled out his invisibility cloak and quickly threw it around himself. He followed in silence after that, having to stoop a bit once they got closer to the Entrance hall and there were other people around. Dinner was still going, so there were a number of them and he didn't want to have to explain his disembodied feet. Getting taller did occasionally have its disadvantages.

Derik strolled right on through the Entrance hall, not pausing until he came abreast of McGonagall. She was talking to several younger Gryffindors who looked quite cowed. "If it's the incident between Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy earlier you're badgering them about, don't bother."

She looked up at him in surprise. "You've found someone who told you what happened?" She asked.

"I didn't need to intimidate underclassmen into stitching up their Housemates. I was there. I saw the whole thing." He replied evenly.

"Then what happened? Who started it?" She asked avidly, glancing in irritation after the two students she'd been interviewing when they took the opportunity to escape into the Great Hall.

"Don't worry yourself over the subject. I'm dealing with it."

"But as assistant Headmaster, I..." She began.

"I'm a _professor_. This happened outside of classes and I was the only witness amongst the staff, therefore discipline for the incident is at my soul discretion should I choose to accept it. Which I _do_. So, as I said, don't bother yourself with it."

She took a breath, obviously biting back further argument. "Very well."

Derik nodded and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, noting his direction.

He stopped with a belabored sigh, then turned around and pulled his cloak open a bit, displaying his clothes, "Where the bloody Hell do you _think_ I'm going?"

"Oh! Oh yes. Forgive me. I forgot that was tonight." She said apologetically.

He readjusted his cloak and made for the door once more.

"Are you sure you should be going out there unaccompanied?" She called after him tentatively.

He stopped, but didn't turn, letting out a little huff of irritation. "I'm an _adult_, McGonagall." He said irritably. "It can bloody well take care of myself. Do me a favor and go back to ignoring me like you did when I was your student."

McGonagall opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it again, choosing not to. Not that Derik waited for a reply. She just watched him with a somewhat pensive expression as he shoved the Entrance door wide, strolling out into the night.

Harry could do no more than hurry to keep up with Derik's brisk pace as they headed down the path that led to the front gates. "Hold up!" He finally said as the large stone boars that sat to either side of the gate came into view. "Where do you think you're taking me?"

Derik came to a stop, looking back at him unerringly, though Harry was still completely hidden by the cloak. "You're the one who insisted it was selfish of me to put off your detention without consulting you about your precious teenage social calendar, so you will have your detention precisely when it was arranged... which entails you going wherever I happen to be at that particular time. You're the one who insisted."

"I can't leave the grounds!"

"You can if accompanied by either a professor or a Ministry Auror. As luck would have it, I am both, so stop your bitching." Derik replied, continuing along his way.

"It's not a simple matter of being an unaccompanied minor!" Harry hissed irritably, "Voldemort's bloody Death Eaters are probably just waiting for me to do something daft like this! You can't honestly think you could defend me from them should they come after me."

Derik slowed, sighing with an edge of exasperation, "Let's think about this logically, shall we? They don't think you're daft enough to leave the grounds, so it would be bordering on idiotic for them to waste the manpower and risk discovery by leaving men to watch the gates, now wouldn't it? At this point in the game, I really don't believe you realize where the true threats to your safety actually are. Hopefully tonight will do much to educate you."

"And just what does that mean?!" Harry asked, looking him over.

"I mean I'm going to give you a glimpse tonight. Open your eyes to things you really should know about. Trick is, you'll have to trust me, keep your mouth shut, keep that bloody temper of yours in check and remain completely invisible or you're going to be putting yourself at rather great risk. On the other hand... if you can play a good, proper little shadow, you might well learn a great deal."

Harry came to a stop just short of the gate, "You can't honestly make me believe that any of this is by the rules! I'm not leaving the grounds with you, and if you try to punish me for it I'll be more than happy to tell Dumbledore. I rather doubt he's aware of the little outing you've planned for me."

"Stop quibbling about rules. I know for a fact you have no qualms about breaking them whenever you see fit... as for myself... well if I played by the rules I'd have been dead long ago. Now man up and let's get going. We're going to be late."

"No!" Harry said stubbornly. "I'm not going and you can't make me!"

Derik sighed, then turned back, "You see, that's where you're wrong, Harry." He said, taking a hold of Harry's elbow.

Harry tensed as Derik's eyes started glowing softly. He tried to pull out of his grasp, but found he couldn't. His body just wouldn't do as he commanded! Derik started pulling on his arm and he felt himself slowly moving forward, his legs acting independently of his will. It was as if he were under the Imperious curse, but instead of the blissfully mindlessness of that curse, he just felt a bit as if he was merely floating inside his body... almost as if this was merely a dream he couldn't wake from. He was able to do nothing more than watch as he was led forward, his movements slow and clumsy as if he were sleepwalking.

He gathered his wits as best he could and forced his thoughts to focus. He'd beat the Imperious curse and he could beat this! He tried to beat back the encroaching presence... but it was all around him, suffusing him while at the same time not present enough in any one spot for him to properly aim his counterattack towards. He was getting a bit frustrated, but then the point suddenly became moot. The world around him that he'd been trying to block out suddenly became a swirl and he felt pressure all around him. It wasn't difficult to recognize the sensation of being Apparated. He couldn't imagine what else would make him feel as if he was being sucked through a drinking straw!

As quickly as it had come, the sensation ceased. Harry took a deep gasp of air, grateful to feel air returning to his lungs. It took him a moment to realize he was gasping of his own free will, and the control he'd felt before was now gone. He looked around, spotting Derik gazing at him, waiting patiently. He grasped his invisibility cloak, intent on pulling it off and confronting this prat.

Derik reached out out quick as a snake, thwacking him smartly on the side of the head. "Don't be daft!" He hissed softly, "You take that off and you really will be in mortal peril!"

Harry glared at him, though the man obviously wouldn't be able to see that. He glanced around, trying to figure out where they were. They were standing on a street in an old residential neighborhood. They stood a dozen paces before the gate of a stately home, the drapes of which, though drawn, showed light throughout the house as well as the shadows of many people moving around within. The home was a bit weather-beaten, but it had obviously seen _many_ years and borne them with stoic grace.

"Where are we?" Harry's voice whispered from the air beside Derik.

"We're at Conners' house of course." Derik replied, his voice no longer irritated now that Harry had forgotten about trying to remove his robe, though it remained oddly soft and low as he straightening his robe collar.

"What are we doing here? He's one of those blokes that died, isn't he?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Of course he is. That would be why we are here. It's called a wake, Mr. Potter."

"A wake? Why the bloody Hell would you take me to a wake?" Harry hissed incredulously, "Take me back to Hogwarts!"

"Can't. I'm already running a bit late. Besides, you insisted on coming." Derik replied evenly. He gazed at the house before him. "You know, when I first met these men with whom I am now forced to work, I imagined they would have flashy, sleek houses that matched their carefully cultured facades... but surprisingly few of them do. Cornfoot's home is all about showing off of course, but most of the other men chose the more traditional homes. A couple of them are in their own ancestral homes of course, but the few who didn't inherit those purchased 'vintage' homes themselves. Perhaps they are just showing off the fact that their families have been affluent and influential members of society for generations. Cornfoot has just as long of a wizarding bloodline as any of them, but he was the first in his line to make enough money to own an extravagant house. From all accounts, the Cornfoot line has been made up of good, hard working and law abiding citizens up until Adrian. Perhaps that's why he always appears to feel the need to show off how much he owns... I can't help but wonder what happened to make Adrian into the man he is today. The man willing to do anything to get ahead and keep everyone else down. To make sure no one else has a chance to shine brighter than he does, so he always looks like the best. What could make a man so entirely different from his parents? Personally, I suspect some blaggard slipped in and molested his mother and she was either too ashamed to admit it, or his father was just a good enough man to raised the bastard anyway."

Harry couldn't help the little amused breath that escaped him at that.

Derik tilted his head a bit thoughtfully and went on, "The other men in the unit, well, the few that are left anyway, always liked Conners. If he'd ever managed to find himself enough backbone to take on leadership, he would have been a very strong contender for Cornfoot's position. Conners seemed quite content to follow and showed no inclination towards such a position... but I can't help but wonder if that favor is what ended up costing him his life. Cornfoot doesn't like competition."

"You think Cornfoot killed those men?" Harry asked, stunned by the idea.

Derik gave a little snort, "Na. He'd never dirty his hands like that. I strongly suspect he did order them to do something insanely stupid that got them both slaughtered though. That much I wouldn't put past him."

They looked over as someone else Apparated a short distance away.

"Speak of the Devil." Derik murmured with a hint of exasperation. "Remember what I said about watching your temper and keeping quiet. And don't forget I'm your ride home, so don't go wandering off!"

"Aren't you afraid he'll hear you?" Harry whispered as the new arrival approached them.

"I would be if there were any chance he could understand us." Derik replied softly.

"What's with the bloody hissing, Biddles?" Adrian drawled as he drew to a stop before him.

"There was a snake over there. I was just making sure it wasn't planning on molesting anyone here for the wake." Derik replied unflappably.

"Wouldn't think we'd have to deal with any of those filthy vermin this time of year!" Adrian replied with open disgust.

"Some magical varieties don't mind the cold. I believe it's gone now."

"Yes, well good." Adrian muttered, still trying to gaze through the darkness that surrounded them. "Still, I've warned you not to be talking that rubbish where people might hear you."

"Do you see anyone else here?" Derik asked with a smile.

Adrian let out an irritated breath, "Well the point is still valid. Keep the hissing to yourself before someone else catches wind of it." He said with a chastising air.

"Did you get the owl I sent you earlier?"

Adrian looked over at him with a bit of alarm, "You weren't daft enough to put anything in writing, where you?!"

"What? It was just about the assistant I will require for my classes. Conners was supposed to do it, but dying kind of gets him out of it."

"Oh that. You can have the girl. We've got an impromptu training session on Sunday thanks to this most recent unfortunate event. Come on by around noon. Ask her nice and make her think you _chose_ her so she thinks she's actually respected or something. Merlin knows I wouldn't mind some time without her. She's always looking at me with this neutral expression... it always makes me wonder if she knows something..."

Derik snorted. "That's a pretty standard maneuver. You give people that look for a bit when you first meet them and watch their reaction. If they've done something wrong it'll make them nervous. It's just a way to get a feel for how a person really is. Just ignore it or she really will get curious about you."

"Ah. Very well. I'll try that then." Adrian muttered a bit irritably. Then he glanced around again to assure himself they were indeed alone before speaking again. "So... are you trying to keep me in suspense?"

"Suspense?" Derik asked, furrowing his brow.

"That errand I sent you on? I haven't heard the results of the inquiry yet. You're still breathing, so hopefully I can take that as a good sign."

"Oh! Right. Sorry." Derik said as it fell into place. "Just haven't had a chance to get away, and that isn't exactly the kind of thing you can owl to someone..." He said, giving a glance around as well. "I did go by Demsky's place last night as you requested, but his widow said you'd left already."

"Yes, well we weren't going to wait around all night! You're here now, so...?" He prompted impatiently.

"They're pissed off..."

"I'd managed to pick up on that on my own, thank you." Adrian growled darkly, giving the front of his pure black robes a slight tug.

"Yes, well apparently your boys were killed because they went after Lucius' little bride. Personally, I'd call that suicide."

Adrian's eyes widened. "She's Lucius' wife?!"

"Well, technically not quite yet, but they should be having the ceremony any time now." Derik amended.

"I thought she was just some tart he was dallying with..." Adrian muttered, looking deep in thought.

"I'd curb such talk if I were you. Apparently Demsky let slip something about you sending them to teach her a lesson or some such. They can't _prove_ it was you at the moment... but you go talking like that and they're going to think there was some truth in it..." Derik said in a carefully neutral tone.

Adrian's eyes darted back to him and narrowed.

"As for your safety..." Derik continued, "Officially you're still untouchable. Rules _have_ been changed however."

"What rules?" Adrian asked warily.

"You and I are the only ones allowed to 'visit' now unless specifically requested."

"They expect me to come _alone_ after _that?!"_ Adrian asked incredulously.

"They may see refusal to come alone as admission of guilt." Derik pointed out with a little smile. "If you truly had nothing to do with what those two did, you should have no reason to fear. They simply went rogue. No way you could be held accountable for that, now is there?"

"Of course not..." Adrian muttered, still looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Well, now that that's cleared up, shall we go in? We're running a bit late." Derik prompted after a moment.

Adrian glanced at him in surprise, then looked at the house. "Oh, yes. Right." He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "This is such a bloody nuisance! I don't see why I have to waste a whole bloody evening. They're dead. I really doubt they'll care if they get a proper wake. At least they died together so it's acceptable to hold both wakes together."

"Indeed. It was very conscientious of them to take your social schedule into account when dying." Derik said evenly.

Adrian glanced at him, scrutinizing his face for signs that he was making fun of him, but apparently didn't find any. "Well, they were my men. They know my time is precious."

Derik tried hard not to roll his eyes. "By the way... if you like having an heir about, I highly suggest you stop having him doing your little errands for you."

Adrian's head snapped around, his eyes narrowing. "And what do you mean by that?" He asked guardedly.

"Come along. We're both intelligent adults here. Your boy may be bright, but I truly doubt he's bright enough to come up with that little scheme on his own."

"What scheme?" Adrian asked.

"The one he thought would merely be a way to get Snape to stop giving him detentions. He starts some outrageous rumor about Snape mucking about with little Miss Granger and Snape would just release her from her detentions to keep tongues from wagging, which would conveniently free Steven as well. Then everything would go blissfully back to normal. Only you and I know full well that isn't what would have happened. Fudge is on a hair trigger right now. He is certain Dumbledore is after his job, so he's looking for anything he can find against him. Such a rumor would be seized immediately. Even without a shred of evidence, he'd use it to force Dumbledore to dismiss Snape, and then he'd publicly flaunt that he was keeping everyone's children safe while Dumbledore had tried to cover up for and continue to employ some child molester. Of course without his position, Snape would lose his value for Voldemort and would probably get snuffed out of spite. Have I got it pretty good?"

Adrian stared at him for a long moment before a little smirk curled the side of his mouth. "You really are a bright boy."

"Yes, I am. Unfortunately for you, so is Malfoy's boy."

The smirk disappeared. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he just neatly castrated your little plan. See, _he_ was the one banging that particular bit of fluff on that trip, and he didn't mind letting everyone know it."

Adrian's jaw dropped for a moment before he could speak, "Malfoy's boy?!" He asked incredulously, "He was diddling a _Mudblood?!_"

Derik shrugged. "Maybe. Who knows. He _did_ save her from being raped, and he _was_ effected by that potion, so maybe he did give her a go. Whether he did or not is immaterial though. I do happen to know he's rather attached to Snape, and he was sure to inform your boy that he would take any further such attempts quite personally. So... unless you want to risk pissing off the Malfoy boy I suggest you desist on your Hogwarts campaign. Nothing you do there appears to produce anything helpful, and it might just get your boy killed in an 'unfortunate accident'. We both know little Draco's more than smart enough to make sure there will never be any way he could be implicated, and since he hasn't been marked, he isn't restricted by your status with Voldemort. Not to mention that I wouldn't want to be you if you try to implicate him. I strongly suspect Lucius will get involved should he catch wind of you messing with his heir, especially since I'm almost certain that little ploy wasn't sanctioned."

Adrian fumed silently for a long moment before giving a slight nod, acknowledging the warning.

"Why don't you go on in?" Derik asked to break up the silence as it started to drag out a bit.

"Aren't you coming?" Adrian asked, looking over at him in surprise.

"Of course I am, but I'll wait a minute or two first. You're their leader. It wouldn't do for you to be the last to arrive. I'm the newbie. They'll think nothing of me coming last."

"Well, technically that skirt is the newbie now actually. In fact, I've been informed that the two vacant positions will be filled in short order as well. This is such a bloody disaster! It's down to just Hutchins, Douglas, Parnell and myself now!"

"And Jaspers." Derik pointed out.

Adrian just gave a little dismissive snort, waving the suggestion off. "Half of my 'men' are going to be newbies! How am I supposed to get anything done when half of my unit is compromised?! It'll be weeks, maybe even _months_ before I've gotten enough of a feel for them to know if they can be safely brought into the fold." He said, giving a deep, belabored sigh before straightening up once more, "Well, they had better not try to stick me with a couple more birds, that's all I can say!"

"God forbid." Derik replied with a little smile.

Adrian glanced at him oddly, but let it pass. "Well, that bloody 'grief councilor' if probably already in there, so I should get going. She's been keeping tabs on the whole bloody unit! I suspect she'll be writing a report about if we're reacting properly to our 'loss'. Uptight cow!" He muttered irritably.

With that, he started off. Derik watched him until he got to the porch, then let out a little sigh. "Not bad. I was afraid you would have done something daft."

"What's going on? You're one of them?!" Harry demanded, though he kept his voice low.

Derik rolled his eyes. "If I was, do you really think I'd be daft enough to stand by and openly admit it knowing you were right there listening? Not to mention I would have just handed you over to bloody Voldemort if I was, now wouldn't I have? I let them think I'm like them, I keep breathing. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Age old advice, but often there's none truer. And put the wand away. Even if you managed to take me down, those blokes in there would be sure to come investigate... and I suspect by now you'll have figured out how safe you'll be if they find Harry Potter out here in the dark all on his own." Derik replied with a little smirk. "You've trusted me this far. It'd be daft to stop now."

"I didn't trust you!" Harry hissed. "I was _abducted_ by you! And you're a Parselmouth! That's a sure sign of a dark wizard!" He said accusingly.

Derik let out an amused breath. "Considering we're both speaking Parseltongue at the moment, I find it hard to believe that's a hard and fast rule... unless of course you're admitting something."

"I'm not supposed to be one! It's just a wonky side effect of my scar!" Harry replied defensively.

"Ok. Whatever. Well, I can hardly be blamed for how I was born. Snakes are about the only sub-sentient creatures I can talk to thus far, but I doubt an affinity for them is even the issue with me. There are _people_ who speak this language, whether by birth or otherwise, and I can speak and understand any language someone speaks to me in."

Harry blinked, "_Any_ language? How's that possible?!"

Derik shrugged. "It's just how I was born. My theory is its some rare, innate talent like being a Metamorphmagus. No one has ever spoken to me in a language I cannot understand. Once I've spoken to someone who knows a given language I quickly master it with little to no effort. Reading is more difficult, but not much. I can read a language if it was written by hand by someone who put thought into their writing, or if someone who knows the language is reading it at the same time as me. Only after I've been exposed to it for a while in one of those ways can I read type written and mass produced documents as well. Of course I could speak Parseltongue before I met you. Apparently you're not the first Parselmouth I've met."

"Ya. I heard. You're chums with Voldemort!" Harry growled accusingly.

Derik rolled his eyes. "I've never personally met the bloke, actually, and I hope to keep it that way as long as possible. Now how about you ask me what you _really_ want to ask? As concerned as you are with everything about this war... I suspect your immediate interests are a bit closer to home."

Harry would like to refute it, but his mind kept returning to the same subject no matter how he tried to remain focus. "Did Draco really...?" He was too disgusted by the very idea to even force the words out.

Derik let out an amused breath. "No. He's never touched her like that, and I doubt the thought has ever even crossed his mind."

Harry tried to disguise his sigh of relief, then he furrowed his brow. "Why didn't she just say that then? Why didn't she call him a liar? Now everyone thinks..."

"Weren't you _listening?"_ Derik said with an edge of exasperation. "That rumor had to be squelched and fast or Snape would have been out of a job and most likely dead. Not that I think you really care about that, but might I remind you that Dumbledore would have been disgraced as well and would have lost vital support. Taking the time to play damage control right now would take him away from the things that must be done. The things Draco said and did were to protect his Head of House, just as I have no doubt you would protect McGonagall should the need arise. Of course it helped that it drove _you_ nutters, which I'm sure he greatly enjoyed. As for Hermione... well she's a very bright and mature witch. She understood what was at stake and did what she had to. This is a _war_, Harry. Not every battle is with wands, not every attack is violent and readily apparent. The worst enemies are the ones you didn't even know you should have been afraid of. That's why I brought you here tonight! You have to break through some of your preconceptions and childish notions and learn to recognize the more subtle threats. Voldemort was always known for his insidious campaigns of psychological warfare. This time might not have been _his_ doing, but it is no different. She was the tool Cornfoot chose to use, so she was the only one in the position to counter their attack. Certain personal sacrifices were required. She was brave enough to step up and make those sacrifices. She took one for the team. If you're _any_ kind of friend to her, you'll make sacrifices of your own, starting with a bit of that stubborn pride! Just support her, play along, and for God's sake, don't undo what has been done. You go telling anyone the truth and the old rumor will be rekindled stronger than before and her sacrifice will have been for nothing!"

Harry contemplated that for a moment. It was completely unfair to make Hermione into a laughing stock like that just so Snape could keep his job... but he could see the point about how detrimental that would be to Dumbledore and his efforts as well. He didn't like it one bit... but he could think of no way around it.

"You can tell Ron, but the fewer people that know the truth, the safer everyone involved will be."

Harry sighed deeply. "Fine." He muttered.

"Now let's get in there... and do try not to let anyone bump into you. That could cause awkward questions." Derik said with amusement.

Harry couldn't believe this man was really taking him into a wake! Unable to think of anything else he could do other than comply, he hurried after him, hoping Derik knew what he was doing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Technical notes: Aurora is Sinistra's first name per JK's notes, but that note was not present in later copies, so her exact first name is not certain... but Aurora worked for me, so I used it. I probably needed another read through for this chapter, but you guys have been waiting a long time, and I have a crappy week ahead of me... well, more likely a NUMBER of crappy weeks ahead of me, so I doubt I'd get it finished too soon if I don't do it now. I'll try to give it another check tomorrow night or so and if I find any major changes I'll just fix it and repost then.

Just thought I'd mention that I now have a page on Deviant art dot com (shove those together for the website - I'm not sure if this will strip it out still if I say a proper URL). My user name is (shockingly enough) GD-7. I only have a couple of my own sketches up there that I had on Elka's website before. I do also have a couple of pictures in my favorites category that might interest you. I linked the picture of Forester that is posted on MayYeo's Deviant art page. She may have prints available for sale, so if you're interested it would help her out. She's an art student and I'm sure she could use the extra money. It was a commission for me, so technically I guess I own the rights to it, but I told her she could sell copies of it on Deviant art if she wanted to. I know how hard it is trying to scrimp together money while going to college, and she's having to do that in an entirely different country! It's an amazing piece, and you wouldn't believe the resolution and detail on the master copy she sent me. Also on my favorites is a picture I stumbled across at random. I saw it and it stunned me for a moment, because it looked just like Lucius and Peadro!! Well, how I picture them at least. Yes, Peadro's hair should be curly, but otherwise... For a second there I actually thought someone had made a picture of them, but apparently it's characters from Ai no Kusabi, a slash (somewhat S&M) type story that was made into a couple of books and a two part animated 'movie' as well. On a whim I got one of the books. It had some interesting visualizations, but jumped around like crazy and was just a bit too stylized for me to deal with figuring out right now. It's funny though... near the beginning of the book, the character that looks like Lucius uses a torture method that sounded rather like one I had planned on Lucius using in one of my own future chapters. Small world, eh? Haven't decided if I'll still use it yet. At any rate, it was a beautiful picture. Check it out.


	50. The Wake

A/N - this chapter contains some adult content.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 50  
The Wake

Derik was glad the occasion negated the need to force a smile onto his face as he made his way through the room. There where a good thirty or more Aurors here, many with their spouses, and none of which he particularly liked. He was quite frankly surprised that either Conners or Demsky had made this many friends outside their incredibly tight knit unit... but then perhaps these were just glorified acquaintances that nevertheless felt obliged to come. Of course the most likely answer was the free food and open bar.

He spotted the new girl over in a corner by the kitchen. She spotted him at almost the same time. He hadn't expected a warm reception from her, but she flashed him a little half smile and gave him a slight nod. He knew it was probably just because she knew next to nobody here and a familiar face was welcome, even if the owner had been less than polite before. Well, it was better than the alternatives, so he made his way over.

"Um... it's Josey, right?" Derik asked a bit uncertainly.

"Joslyn." She replied, taking a drink from her glass.

He wasn't sure what the tall glass contained, but it smelled potent. "Sorry."

She waved it off. "You only met me once."

He leaned up against the wall beside her, looking around. Her position was well chosen. She had a wall at her back, full view of everyone coming and going, and the somewhat awkward arrangement of the furniture steered everyone else away from that corner so there was no one else within a good three meters of her (besides him of course). "Nice spot you have here."

"Ya, well after several 'accidental' brushes against my breasts and four hands that 'somehow' wound up on my arse I decided the corner looked nice. I've barely got any endowments, so what's the bloody fixation? Any chance we can switch gigs? I'd rather teach the snot nosed kids than be stuck with their older, but still not grown up counterparts."

He chuckled softly, "Actually, I was going to stop by practice on Sunday and ask if you'd like to help me out a couple times a week with the hand-to-hand combat training."

"Anything to get away from these horny cretins. Go ahead and stop by though. I'll have to see how much I'm going to have to hold back before I embarrass you in front of your students."

He carefully hid his smirk. "I'll do that then. This lot can be a bit hard to get used to working with, I'll be the first to admit. Guess I should be glad I don't have to worry about dealing with sexual harassment at least."

"Except from the Widow Conners... Did she really feel up your lad while she whispered in your ear when you first got here? Looked like it from over here, but I couldn't tell for sure."

Derik blushed slightly and smirked. "She's had a bit too much to drink. She's grieving."

Joslyn gave a slight snort. "She's a horndog. Greif's got nothing to do with it."

Derik looked over to where the widow was circulating through the crowd. She was a gorgeous, somewhat short but slim and statuesque oriental woman. Her dress was black this evening, as was traditionally required, but it was silk, low cut and when she moved it hugged her in a way that left very little to the imagination. To be honest, it looked more like a long bit of lingerie than a mourning dress. Then again, that was her usual style. "She may be... overly affectionate." He said with a little smile.

Joslyn rolled her eyes, but shrugged. She took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Still... the way those two died..." She said, giving an involuntary little shudder. "Demsky in particular... But Conners... I can't help but wonder how long he was alive while they were dicing him to bits... It almost made be feel guilty for doing his little horndog that night while he was gone."

Derik's eyes widened and darted over to her. "You serious?" He asked with a little half smile.

She looked thoughtful for a minute then sighed. "No... I don't really feel guilty. If it wasn't me it just would have been someone else. She's got at least four or five other lovers at the moment, and that's just the ones she mentioned. What she could do with a male centaur though, even one of the smaller varieties, is beyond me. Aren't they a bit too well hung to... you know what? I don't really want to know." She said with a little cringe, "She's brilliant in bed though, and she has even better toys than I do! Still... I suppose I _should_ feel guilty..."

Derik was having a hard time keeping a straight face as he fought back laughter. Once he'd mastered himself, he looked over at her again. "Um... you probably should keep that bit of information to yourself. Adrian is a rather _extreme_ homophobe. I'm not sure if it extends to females, but it would probably be best not to test the theory."

"Ya. I've seen that a bit. Not to mention that each and every one of those leches have tried to get into my knickers since I got here, and they've been eyeing me odd since I turned them all down."

"They don't understand women who don't automatically give in when they offer them what they apparently think is every girl's dream." Derik said with amusement.

"How many of them have been tapping that one?" She asked, nodding slightly towards Conners' widow.

"None. There's a code of sorts with Aurors. The spouses of your fellow Aurors are strictly off the menu. Yet another reason you shouldn't let anyone else find out about your little interlude."

"Oh come on! You're trying to tell me that she's never gotten into your pants? From what the boys say, you're a rather extreme slut."

Derik let out an amused breath. "Be that as it may, she's never interested me."

"Come off it! What's not to lust after?" She replied incredulously.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, she's lovely. I just can't get past how she treats her son."

"Hmm..." She said consideringly. "I suppose you have a point there. She hardly acts as if she has one. I've been around her a couple of times already and the only time I actually saw her acknowledge his existence was about twenty minutes ago. He came up to her and tried to get her attention while she was trying to tempt that dark haired fellow over there. She just shoved him away and told him to go back to his room. Poor kid's been huddled under that table over there ever since. I tried to go check on him, but she told me to leave him alone."

Derik's eyes widened and followed her gaze. He let out a pained breath and made his way over there without another word. He crouched down beside the table, pulling the cloth up a bit to see under. The boy was little more than a shadow huddled back against the wall, tired sniffling sounds the only thing that betrayed his presence. "Elijah? You ok?" He asked gently.

The shadow perked up a bit. "Derik?" A little strained voice asked.

"Ya. It's me. How about I take you away from this crowd?"

There was a little scuffling sound and Derik suddenly found the boy wrapped around him, his face pressed into his shoulder. He slipped his arms around the boy securely, then rose, making his way through the crowd. He saw the boy's mother roll her eyes when she saw them pass. He wanted so badly to smack the apathetic bitch, but resisted the urge. He took the boy down the corridor in the back and on through a few twists and turns that led to the boy's small bedroom, studiously ignoring the few errant guests he passed along the way who all stared at him while he passed. He let out a sigh of relief once the door was shut. He hated having that many people scrutinizing him. He was just glad they were somewhere private now so he could concentrait on the boy.

The room scarcely looked like it belonged to a little boy, especially such a small one. The bed was a full sized adult one, the small footstool beside the nightstand probably the only way he could get up on it unassisted. The only toy visible was the small, beat up stuffed purple dragon that looked far older than the boy. It usually lay by the pillow if he wasn't carrying it, but at the moment it was perched up on top of the tall wardrobe. Derik went over and had to stretch to retrieve it. "Here." He said, holding the toy where the boy could reach it.

The boy shifted his head over, then immediately snatched the dragon to him, hugging it as if his life depended on it.

"How did that get way up there?"

"Mother." The boy said in a soft, tearful voice. "She got mad because I carry it around. She says it looks like an old bit of rubbish."

Derik sighed, shifting the boy around. The boy tightened his grip until he was sure Derik wasn't trying to put him down, then settled against Derik more as Derik sat in the rocking chair opposite the bed.

"That was your father's dragon, wasn't it?"

The boy nodded, his eyes tearing up again. "He gave it to me. He said his daddy gave it to him."

"That makes it pretty special."

The boy just nodded, hugging his dragon tighter.

Derik brushed the boy's bangs out of his face. The hair was as thick and heavy as his mother's, but blond like his father's. It looked a bit out of place on the boy. Other than his hair color and perhaps his chin, he took almost entirely after his mother in appearance. His short, slight frame and almost delicate features had gotten Conners a bit of ribbing at work, and the man had taken it without comment, but he had never said a disparaging word about his son, and Derik had always known he loved the boy. It had always been what he liked most about the man.

"What's going to happen to me now?" The boy asked suddenly after a moment.

Derik blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Daddy's gone..." He said, swallowing back more tears, "And mother hates me. She doesn't want to keep me. Where am I sposed ta go?"

"Oh, I'm sure she doesn't hate you!" Derik said, trying not to make it sound forced, "And what makes you think she doesn't want you?"

"I heard her talking to those other men daddy works with yesterday. She wants to get daddy's money and leave, and she doesn't want to take me with her. She was asking if she'd still get the money if she found a relative to give me to. She got really mad when they told her daddy left all his money to me."

Derik sighed, holding the boy tightly. He couldn't believe the woman had been callous enough to have such a conversation in the same house with her son, knowing the curious boy could easily have listened in. Conners had once confided in him that the only reason he and his wife had married was because she'd accidentally gotten pregnant and her father insisted she marry the man who got her that way... but then just last month when he'd tried to ask her for a divorce she'd threatened to take the boy with her if he tried it. Why was she now so eager to be rid of her son? Then again, knowing her the threat had probably just been a way to keep him from going through with it. She appeared to quite like the social standing her marriage to a top Auror provided (not to mention him supporting her lavish spending habits). Try as he might, he couldn't think of any response that would comfort this child that wouldn't be an outright lie.

"I'm all alone now." The boy sobbed softly, "No one wants me."

"Don't say that!" Derik said soothingly, "You're a wonderful little boy, and anyone would be lucky to have you as a son. Hell, I wish you were mine."

He sniffled, then looked up at Derik. "Then take me with you!"

The pleading in those soft brown eyes just broke Derik's heart. Derik found his vision getting a bit blurry and tried to blink it back. "I wish I could. Believe me, I do. I doubt the law would allow it, though. We're not related. If you were an orphan, perhaps, but..."

"I _am_ an orphan." The boy said softly, but with conviction.

Derik let out a pained breath, holding the boy to him. He couldn't handle the emotional emptiness and despair he could feel radiating from this little boy. He was far to young to feel so lost and alone. "I'll make sure you get a home with someone who will love you. I promise." He said reassuringly. He wasn't sure how he was going to fulfill that promise, but he knew in his heart he had to find a way to.

He could feel the boy clinging to that promise even tighter than he was clinging to Derik.

Derik just closed his eyes, holding the boy and rocking him gently. He started singing softly. He wasn't sure what language it was in, what it meant exactly or even where he learned it, but the little lullaby had comforted him in some of his darker moments as a child. As he sang, he felt Elijah slowly starting to relax, his emotional pain easing a bit. He felt himself reach out emotionally, wrapping himself around the boy and comforting him as best he could, easing away the pain and calming the turmoil trapped within that fragile shell.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione lay in her bed, feeling exhausted and emotionally spent. Despite Derik's assurances, she couldn't help but fret. She'd tried for quite some time to figure out how to spin this so she wouldn't be a complete laughing stock without undoing the good it had done, but she'd long since come to the realization that she was socially screwed. Despite how little value she'd thought she placed on social standing, that had been surprisingly difficult to come to terms with. It was one thing to be ridiculed for lies some vindictive reporter was spouting... but when that had happened, at least those who really knew her knew they were just lies. How was she to face her friends after this? She couldn't tell them the truth, and that hurt worse than anything.

The only thing that made it at all bearable was the knowledge that this would most definitely have killed the rumor about her and Snape. After all, who would honestly think she would ever lie about shagging a Slytherin? Especially _that_ Slytherin! And of course no one would believe that she'd have picked Snape over Draco! Draco was her age after all, and she had to admit he was handsome enough. When he wasn't sneering derisively of course. And he also apparently had a reputation for spreading it about quite freely, even with Gryffindors. And that kiss... not that she wanted to repeat it, of course, but she could well see how any girl who had ever been properly kissed by Draco would immediately see the story he'd made up as completely plausible. Not to mention that tales of what that potion made people do had grown to almost ridiculous heights. Any who believed some of the stories that had been circulating around about it would have swallowed the idea of the know-it-all bookworm of Gryffindor having a rowdy night of drugged up sex with a slutty Slytherin without batting an eye.

She supposed she should have been thankful that he'd at least said she was good in bed. Not that such things should matter of course... but at least she wouldn't have everyone snickering about how she was a lousy lay. She quite imagined Padma would be teased about her part in that little scene throughout the rest of her schooling. She hoped it was at least true... but then again, even if it wasn't, the tittering cow deserved it. It was easy to see why _that_ twin hadn't made it into Gryffindor. Apparently the gossiping gene had gone to Padma, the moral compass to Parvati. Well, not that Parvati's moral compass always worked perfectly, but at least it was there.

She stirred as she felt her bed jostle slightly. She hadn't even realized she had started to nod off, but she was now wide awake. She squinted around in the darkness, spotting a shadow at the foot of her bed. She had her wand out in and instant. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised who her beam of light revealed.

Ginny just stared at her silently from where she sat.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione forced out as firmly as she could.

Ginny cocked her head slightly to the side. "Do you really think that's an option?" She asked, her tone making it readily apparent that she had a snowball's chance in Hell of getting her to go away. Ginny made her intentiones of staying quite clear as she pulled out her wand and lit a hovering witchfire, encapsulating it in a Bubblehead charm so it could play lamp for them without setting the hangings ablaze.

The offhanded bit of spellwork was quite nicely done actually, and normally Hermione would have been impressed. As the soft blue glow bathed them, Hermione felt suddenly queasy and the stress that had just started to leave her came back in full force. She let her now useless wand light wink out and fixed her eyes on the blanket, bracing herself.

"So are you going to tell me what this is about?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione hated herself for doing this, but she knew she couldn't refute the story. "You apparently heard what Draco said already. There's nothing really to add."

"Lavender says it must be true. She says you picked up her purity meter the next day and it didn't so much as flicker."

Hermione's cheeks were trying valiantly for crimson. "Guess that proves it."

"That's what everyone else thinks."

Hermione just nodded her head, staring down at her hands and starting to pick at one of her nails.

"I don't know who you shagged that night, and quite frankly that's your business... but we both know it wasn't Draco." Ginny said evenly.

Hermione's eyes darted up to her. "What makes you think it wasn't?"

Ginny folded her arms over her chest. "Convince me then. Tell me straight out that you shagged Draco Malfoy."

Hermione steeled herself and raised her gaze. "I shagged Draco Malfoy. There. Are you happy now?" She said, hating herself for the lie.

"You've convinced me. That you're lying that is. You're a lousy liar, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes darted up to her, her jaw dropping slightly.

"You want to know what gives you away? Because you might really need that information, and soon, if you're going to insist on keeping up this odd fantasy you two have concocted." Ginny said evenly.

Hermione knew she should keep denying, but there was such certainty in Ginny's voice that she knew there would be no point to it. She tried to convince herself it wasn't just a desperate desire to have at least one person near her who didn't think she was a Slytherin slag. "What?" she asked softly.

"Your eyes. You where staring just to the left of me when you said that. You can never look someone directly in the eyes when you lie. Now when I saw that picture of you and Draco kissing, you looked me straight in the eyes and said nothing ever happened between the two of you. _That_ was the truth. There's copies of that picture over half the school by now, by the way. Apparently, you weren't the only one with a copy of it."

"Oh." Hermione said softly, trying to ignore the information about the picture. There would be time to be properly mortified about that later. She'd forgotten about telling Ginny she and Draco never did anything together. At least Ginny was the only one she'd told. "So that's how you knew."

Ginny gave a slight shrug. "I would have known regardless." Ginny replied, looking a bit introspective.

Hermione looked at her closely, suddenly remembering the conversation she had with Draco not long after. "Hold up... _you_ were with him that night, weren't you?"

Ginny's eyes darted up, "What makes you think that?" She asked sharply.

"He asked me about that handkerchief. The one you took to keep Lavender from seeing it. He said it made its way back to him and he somehow didn't know how it had. You must have given it back to him!" Her eyes widened as Ginny averted her gaze rather than refuting it immediately. "Did you... that night were _you two_...?" Hermione couldn't seem to suppress the question entirely, though she knew it was really none of her business.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Not everyone effected by that potion had _shagging_ on their minds! Yes, I saw him that night. He got pissed out of his mind and was in absolutely no shape to be shagging anyone!"

Hermione's eyes went wide. She'd forgotten he said he'd been drinking. "He... he didn't hurt you, did he?" She asked gently.

Ginny actually snorted. "No!"

"It's just... by all the accounts I read alcohol makes people violent, and you were obviously close to him. I mean you gave him the handkerchief." Hermione said reasonably.

"I didn't _give_ it to him." Ginny said, starting to look uncomfortable.

"Well how did he get it then?"

Ginny let out an irritable huff. "I used it to bind up his arm." She grudgingly admitted.

"You bound up his arm?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Well, what would you have me do? Leave him bleed to death?" Ginny asked a bit angrily. She whipped her wand through the bubble of witchfire, obliterating it and plunging them into darkness, then Hermione felt the bed shift and a wand pressed suddenly to her throat.

"And if you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_, it was me what stopped him, I'll curse you. Don't think I won't." Ginny hissed seriously.

Hermione just sat in stunned silence as the hangings were tossed open, then watched Ginny in the pale light of the low burning candles and she strode towards the door without a backward glance. The hangings fell back into place and still she sat there, trying to comprehend Ginny's comments.

Hermione started slightly, her eyes darting up as the hangings parted again a moment later, almost worried Ginny had returned, but it was Lavender standing there. The girl shoved the hangings aside before perching herself on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"I cannot believe you're shagging _Snape!"_ Lavender giggled.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What?!?" she asked, stunned.

"Oh come along, Hermione." Lavender said conspiratously. "You're really going to have to remember to refresh your silencing spells if you don't want to be overheard!"

Hermione stared at her in horror, then glanced past her out into the sparsely lit room.

"Oh don't worry, I'm the only other one in here. I was in the loo when she first came in or I'm sure she would have set the spell herself. I came in right around when you puzzled out that she was hanging about with Malfoy that night. I tried not to listen," She said unconvincingly, "But you mentioned my name, so how could I not listen after that?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "That was a bit later, and you seem to recall what was said up to that point well enough."

Lavender just shrugged, not even bothering to play off her eavesdropping. "I suspected already. Well, that you and Malfoy weren't shagging that is. Drugs or no, you just really aren't Draco's type. Well, and when you had your little scene in the Entrance hall earlier I was in the back. I couldn't see you two, but while everyone else was watching you, I got to see Zabini. The stunned look on his face was enough to cinch it. I heard him talking earlier about him and Draco staying in some guest house alone, and I'd wager he would have seen something if you two were really going at it on that trip. Oh don't worry, he's playing it up now of course, saying he walked in on you two a couple of times and all."

Hermione's thoughts were racing. What should she say? Why wasn't professor Biddles back yet to tell her what she should say?!? Or at least Obliviate this nosey girl? "Even supposing you're right about Draco and I..." She conceded, knowing by the look on Lavender's face that refuting it was utterly futile. Ginny admitting to being with Draco that night made it pretty hard to deny after all. "Whatever makes you think I would be with _professor Snape_ of all people?!?" Hermione tried to make sure her face displayed the proper amount of confusion and slight disgust, but it was difficult and she just hoped there wasn't enough light in the dim room to assess her expression properly. She just sat there praying with everything she had that someone would come along and save her from this mortifying predicament.

"That's who the rumor was originally about, so why else would you commit social suicide to protect him?" Lavender replied a bit smugly. "Besides, I do know you lost your virginity that night. Don't worry, I told people that part. Helps your story out quite a bit, I'd say. Who you were _really_ shagging can be our little secret."

Hermione certainly didn't want this fickle girl being a confidant for that particular bit of information. If she pissed her off next week she had no doubt Lavender would turn and out Snape in an instant. She schooled her thoughts, remembering Ginny's advice about her shortcomings when lying and hoping Lavender hadn't heard that bit. "Yes, well Professor Snape is far from the last male here, now isn't he?"

"Yes, well you said the one you'd been with was someone unexpected. It was a one in a million chance encounter or some such tripe. We both know you've been mooning over him ever since he saved you from those bloody thorn bushes!"

"I have not!" Hermione said indignantly. She forced herself to stare Lavender straight in the eyes. "Even drugged out of my mind I would _never_ muck about with a _professor!_ Least of all _that one!_ I respect him as a teacher, and yes, I'm grateful he bothered to save me, but... I mean let's be honest... he's _old!_ And he's a _Slytherin!_ And not just _any_ Slytherin, he's like the _Alpha Slytherin!_ Why would I _ever_ fancy _him?_"

Lavender's knowing smile faded a bit. She blinked, obviously surprised. "Well, if it wasn't him, who was it?" She asked softly.

Hermione had to try hard to keep herself from smiling. Lavender obviously bought it completely. She could just kiss Ginny! Of course, how was she to traverse this sticky question? "I hardly think that's any of your business!" She said primly.

"Ok, listen." Lavender said, getting into a businesslike tone Hermione knew all too well. "I can help cover for you and keep my mouth shut about you and Draco... but in return, I want to know who it was."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Why do you need to know?" She countered.

"Because if you don't tell me, it's going to nag at me until I find out. I'll have to start asking around, and people might start to wonder why I don't seem to buy you and Malfoy. Then maybe _they_ will start to question it..." She trailed off significantly.

Hermione's jaw dropped at the obvious bit of implied blackmail. She searched her mind furiously. Who could she say she shagged without it coming back to bite her when Lavender went to verify it as she had no doubt she would.

"Why don't you introduce me?" a voice whispered from the air behind her.

Hermione's head spun around, only to find an all-too familiar face staring back at her. "Freya!" She hissed in shock, "What are you doing here?!?"

"You were wanting me here. How could I deny you?" He whispered, slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder.

"Who is _that?!?"_ Lavender asked, her eyes round as saucers. It was quite apparent she was still trying to figure out how he got into the room, let along through the hangings behind Hermione, without her spotting him. "You don't go to Hogwarts! I know I would have noticed you!"

"No, I don't go here... so I guess my meeting this delectable young woman was rather _unexpected_." Freya said silkily, "I guess you could even say our meeting was a 'one in a million chance encounter'. I mean how often are my kind really found flitting about schools?"

"What do you mean 'your kind'? Where did you come from?" She asked, trying to get a peek behind Hermione to see if he was missing more than just his shirt.

"I can get in just about anywhere I fancy." Freya replied, spreading his wings a bit so they were visible, his tail slipping around to rest on Hermione's thigh.

Lavender let out a strangled cry of fear, pulling back so fast her back impacting against the bed's post shook the whole bed.

Freya snickered, shifting to mist, then reforming draped across the bed, gazing up at the frightened girl. "Oh come now. You act as if you've never shagged a demon before." He said teasingly.

Lavender let out another frightened cry, jumping up and running for the door. Freya dissipated, reforming in front of her as she reached the door. She didn't even have time to stop, running straight into him.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Quiet now, young one." He whispered softly. "I'd never hurt you. Of course I guess it's possible I may just ruin you for _human_ males..."

Lavender's eyes shifted down between her and Freya, and Hermione was fairly certain Freya was 'fully formed' this time. Lavender couldn't seem to shift her eyes away. Freya shifted his head down, capturing her lips. Her reluctance quickly began to dissolve as she melted against him.

Hermione could well imagine why. The brush she'd had with Freya's seductive powers was still quite vivid in her mind. She didn't imagine many could really turn down a demon of this one's particular type if it truly wanted to bed them. She shifted her eyes away as Freya's tail snaked its way up Lavender's thigh, on up under her nightgown. She was sure she should probably stop Freya... but on the other hand, he was saving her from explanations she couldn't make... and besides, as she peeked over and saw how Lavender was now wrapped around Freya (legs and all!) and snogging him almost desperately, Hermione quite imagined Lavender would kill her if she intervened at this point.

Hermione just sighed and tried not to think about it overly much as Freya strolled over to Lavender's bed, Lavender still wrapped tightly around him. Hermione closed her hangings and tried hard not to imagine what Freya was doing to her roommate. That was kind of difficult considering the sounds that started up shortly thereafter.

She tried to ignore it, but Merlin it sounded amazing! She found herself thinking about Snape. How many times had he made her call out like that? She longed to go find him... but that would be just about the daftest thing imaginable to do right now. Still... the need within her was growing quickly. The sounds were making her ache in a way she wasn't used to. She'd never felt such a strong desire for pure carnal pleasure. Sure she'd wanted to bed Snape before, even dreamed of it she'd wanted it so bad... but that was a longing specifically for him. What was flowing through her body now was just a blind lust. Maybe she should go over there and see if Lavender was willing to share. She felt a desperate need for a male to take her and give her a good, hard shag... and she wasn't feeling particularly picky about who that male might be at the moment.

That thought jarred her and brought her around a bit. She opened her eyes, feeling the hormones rushing through her and trying to comprehend why. The sound of Freya's pleasured groan went straight through her, making her shudder with desire.

Suddenly realization dawned. It was Freya. The mere sound of his voice while in the throes of passion were enough to send her into a hormonal overload. She struggled up, trying to brace herself against the sound as she located her wand. She quickly cast a silencing spell on her hangings.

She sank back onto the bed, sighing in relief as the hormone rush slowly ebbed. She hadn't realized how very potent an Accubus could be when they got excited! And she hadn't even been his focus! She tried hard not to wonder what it must feel like to be shagged by him. He would undoubtedly take such thoughts as a request to be 'serviced'. She shuddered as her body gave another hard twinge at the thought.

After a few minutes, she suddenly realized the danger Freya's powerful influence posed. She had other roommates that should be coming to the room to go to bed soon. She might have to deal with Freya having sex with one of her roommates, but she certainly didn't want to have him wind up shagging all four of them! Not to mention any of their friends from other years that might stop in. What if Ginny came back?!? No, she definitely had to do something about this.

Of course that would mean she was going to have to open her hangings. She shivered at the thought. She took a deep breath, bracing herself, then pushed aside the hangings. She could feel the effects almost immediately, but tried valiantly to ignore it as she hurried over to Lavender's bed. She quickly cast a silencing spell on the hangings, but they were open on both sides. She hurriedly closed the hangings on that side, studiously not looking on the bed, then hurried around to the other side.

She was reaching for the last hanging when his wing brushed her leg. She hadn't realized she'd gotten so close. Her eyes strayed down to the passionately entangled couple on the bed. Her body froze, her mind going blank as her eyes came to rest on them. Lavender had a look of absolute rapture on her face, Freya's eyes were closed, an expression of bliss on his face as he drove himself into her energetically. His wings were half spread, almost covering them, but the movement of the clashing of their bodies alone was strangely mesmerizing, filling her mind with wild imaginings.

Freya's eyes opened and looked over at her, glowing softly with an inner light. He chuckled softly, his tail snaking out. The spade of his tail came to rest against her stomach, then gave her a little shove, making her stagger back a step. "No." He said in a soft, amused voice. "Go to bed. I'll come tuck you in when I'm done here."

Hermione flushed brightly as she snapped out of it, grabbing the hangings and jerking them shut. She was a bit unsteady as she hurried back to her own bed, tossing herself into it and shutting the hangings. She flopped down on her back, staring up sightlessly and panting. Merlin how she'd wanted him! She could easily imagine what would have happened if he hadn't have pushed her away.

The mere thought made a horrible wave of guilt and shame crash over her. How could she want another man, even a sex demon, when she felt the way she did about Snape? Then she remembered that she and Snape were apart now, with no foreseeable future for their relationship. It was over. She'd never again know the pleasures he'd given... be held in his arms, kissed by his lips...

She rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball as the agony of that realization coursed through her. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it to her, fighting the hollow, aching pain in her chest that seemed to want to swallow her whole... but she couldn't fight off the tears.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik opened his eyes as he heard the door creak. He blinked in surprise, seeing the widow Demsky slipping in the door. She closed it behind her, then glanced over at him, blushing slightly.

Derik dropped his eyes, feeling a bit awkward. Even in the modestly shrouding black dress she was wearing he still found her utterly gorgeous. Her late husband had been a real idiot not to have seen it. Women were supposed to have curves in his opinion. Not that he was in the habit of knocking back the thin women, but they just didn't attract him like the curvy ones did.

He glanced down at the little boy sleeping in his arms, glad he was there. Being caught alone with her right now would be really bad, especially since he couldn't say nothing had happened between them with all honesty. He still couldn't believe he'd been so out of it that he'd shagged her so soon after her husband's death.

"Hello, Derik." She said tentatively.

"Good evening, Mrs. ... um... Jessica." He said, correcting mid-sentence to keep from offending her. He was acutely aware of how vulnerable she was right now. He could feel the uncertainty and self-doubt practically radiating from her and knew even the tiniest perceived slight would be hurtful.

"Um... how is he?" She asked, obviously searching for a safe topic of conversation.

"He'll be ok. Well, as ok as he can be without his father anyway." He sighed, looking down at the boy. "He's worried about what's to happen to him. He's convinced his mother doesn't want him."

"That's terrible." She sighed sadly, gazing at the boy and sounding rather inclined to believe him. "I've never understood that woman. She has such a wonderful little boy and she just ignores him. I hope she at least hires someone to look after him that will care about him. Merlin knows his father tucked away enough money to afford it."

Derik shook his head. "She can't get to the money. He put it in trust for Elijah alone, so she'll get no more than a small living stipend. That's why he's so worried. He overheard her talking about it. Sounds like she was quite livid about it."

"That's odd..." She said, looking perplexed, "The way she was talking to some of the boys in there it sounded as if she was planning on getting plenty of money. She was talking about a big beach front house on an island somewhere and all."

"Don't know how she figures that. Her husband was an Auror, and a bright one at that. I remember him mentioning he always had some of his mates in Legal look all of his contracts and such over. I have no doubt it's absolutely iron clad."

She gave a slight shrug. "Perhaps she just found herself a wealthy boyfriend already." She said derisively, then cringed. "I suppose I can't exactly say too much about that..." She muttered in a small, embarrassed voice.

Derik felt a wave of guilt. It was obvious she was hopeful what happened between them would turn out to be more than a fling. He felt a sudden, inexplicable need growing within him to tell her the truth. The complete truth. Usually he couldn't _make_ himself tell this particular truth, even when he wanted to, so the desire was unexpected. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he became that he _had_ to tell her. Coming to a decision, he carefully got up, going over to the bed. She hurried over and pulled the covers out of the way so he could lay the boy down, then shifted back silently as Derik carefully tucked Elijah in. He reached down, stroking the boy's silky hair, then shifted up, sighing softly. This wasn't going to be easy.

He looked over at her, then reached over and gently grasped the back of her neck, pulling her forward as he shifted forward, their lips meeting midway. The kiss was long, passionate and utterly wonderful. When it finally broke they were both left breathless. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her up to him, pressing his cheek to hers as they panted for breath.

After a few minutes, he took a deep, bracing breath. "Jessica?" He asked softly.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice soft and obviously still buzzing a bit from the kiss.

"There's something that I need to tell you. Something I need you to understand." He could feel her muscles tense, but he forged on. "Please promise you'll listen to me all the way through and won't get angry or make snap judgements."

There was a pause before she spoke, her voice pained but resigned. "Just spit it out."

He shifted back a bit so he could look her in the eyes. "I'm not your boyfriend." He said softly but firmly. "And I never will be."

Her eyes watered up and she tried to turn, but he forced her back around.

"I said to hear me out. I'm not done."

"You don't really have to make up excuses." She said resolutely, "It's not as if I didn't expect this."

"Now you're making the snap judgements I asked you not to. It's not that I don't want you!" He said, shifting his head over to keep her line of sight when she tried to look away. "I'm doing this for your safety!"

"Oh, so avoiding being ridiculed by those sanctimonious losers out there is just worth more?" She asked with a tight smile.

"Those losers are the very _last_ thing on my mind. It would be a Hell of a lot more than mere ridicule, but they would only come after me, so it's not really an issue." He sighed, dropping his eyes and searching for the right words. "Ok, listen... you... you are just about the _perfect_ woman for me. You're beautiful, you're smart, you want children and more importantly I actually believe you'd let me raise them with you. I can feel it every time I touch you... I could love you. With no effort at all I could fall completely, unconditionally in love with you."

"And that's a problem?" She asked with obvious disbelief.

"Yes." He said his voice achingly sad, his eyes gaining a definite watery look. "It is. For _you_." He released her and stepped back, turning away and folding arms over his chest. "I guess there's really no easy way to say this... I'm cursed." He said in a haunted voice. "Obviously, it's not something I've ever wanted to talk about. I've never told a woman this before. I just... I couldn't just leave you without explanation... not when I know how much that would hurt you. There are only two people in this world who know about it. The man who cursed me and my closest, dearest friend. Oh, and a rather overly inquisitive teen, come to think of it, but that wasn't a voluntary admission." He added with a mirthless laugh.

"What kind of curse?" She asked softly, all the sarcasm gone from her voice.

"It's called the _Deperditum_ curse. Basically... well let's put it this way - I can't love. If I do, terrible things will happen. Luckily it doesn't work on familial relations, but with any _love interest_ it's insidious and unrelenting. It starts as soon as I start getting attached, and the more attached I get, the worse the things are that happen. I never know how it's going to happen or when... but sooner or later every one I've ever truly cared for that could possibly love me back has ended up despising me."

"Is there no way to break it?" She asked, stepping closer and putting her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

He shook his head. "Trust me, I've done extensive research, but everything I read said it was unbreakable. I've tried to get around it as well, but I've given up on that after what happened to me in Australia."

She could obviously feel the pain in his voice. "What happened?" She prompted gently after a few minutes of silence.

He gave his head a little shake. "I've never told anyone about that." He said firmly.

"Maybe you haven't..." She said gently, "But you mentioned it, and I think you did that because deep down you _want_ to tell someone about it. If we really can't be together, then what's the harm in telling me? Who am I going to tell?"

Derik's heart ached in his chest. In truth, sharing it with someone sounded wretchedly tempting. He'd kept the secret bottled up inside him, because there's only one person he shared such things with... and he couldn't bear the thought of the disapproval he was sure he would have gotten from Matthias if he'd told him. He'd put people's lives at risk just for a test of sorts! It was unconscionable really, and he well knew it. Then again, perhaps telling her wouldn't be such a bad thing then... if she thought it was despicable she'd have that much easier a time moving on.

He took a deep breath, then sighed it out. "Fine." He muttered in resignation. "I knew the curse could be dangerous to those around me... but I wanted a relationship so bad I selfishly decided to try to fool the curse. I tried to be with a woman I liked very much as a friend, but didn't love. With my disposition and habits I don't generally make very many real friends, but thus far it has allowed me the few friendships I've managed to make. I was so close... three days before the wedding they had this big traditional celebration. Everyone was drinking and shagging... I got pissed half out of my mind and she even let me muck around a bit with some of the other revelers... but then things went a little too far and she and I ended up sleeping together for the first time. Apparently that crossed some line... or maybe I was just fooling myself about not loving her. Then again, maybe I was just so in love with the mere idea of having someone... someone who might even someday give me a family of my own. Whatever the reason, I fell asleep in her arms... and the next morning I woke up with her bloody _sister!_ She was crushed. I swear to God I never intended to, and I honestly don't remember anything about how I got there. I wasn't even _attracted_ to her sister. I tried to apologize and swore to her I hadn't meant to, and I think she was starting to listen. Perhaps she was starting to forgive me. That's when it happened. Her brother, who was not _nearly_ as forgiving, came at me and was going completely spare, though to his credit he never once laid a hand on me... next thing I know my magic lashed out at him. There wasn't even any warning. I didn't want it to, and I didn't even have my wand on me, but I very nearly _killed_ him nonetheless. I wasn't angry with him or frightened of what he might do to me, so it wasn't a normal defensive burst... it was the curse. I'd never pushed the curse that far... and it was then that I realized that it could and would _kill_ if that is what it took. I guess I'll never know if she would have forgiven me. I left before I could hurt anyone else."

He turned, taking her face in his hands. "So forget about me. I'm toxic. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you."

She stepped up to him, wrapping him in a comforting hug. He sighed and let her comfort him. It had been so long since he'd let himself dwell on the curse.

"You _do_ know that the 'poor tragic boy' story tends to just make the girls want him all the more, right?" She asked in a gently chiding tone.

He let out a little snort. "Women are so obtuse."

"And men aren't?"

He let out an amused breath. "Good point. Nevertheless, I'm going to leave now. I hope you'll understand if I don't come calling on you again."

She just sighed, but nodded, letting him go.

He had to force himself not to take one last look back at her as he slipped out the door. What he'd give to be with her... to marry her and give her children... to raise them with her and have a real family. It wasn't fair. Then again, in his experience, life rarely was.

He meandered back towards the main room, deep in thought. As he rounded another corner, he paused, looking up as he felt two very strong mental voices just ahead. One was a familiar looking girl who'd obviously been coming out of the loo. She was sending off waves of fear and apprehension so strong he wouldn't be surprised if normal people could feel them as well. The other was the tall, dark haired Auror standing before her, resting his arm against the door frame and neatly blocking her path. The thoughts he was getting from _him_... Derik gritted his teeth, having to try hard to keep himself from cursing the man in the back.

He schooled his thoughts and expression, then strode forward. "Ah, there you are, Carlyn!" He said loudly, quickly nabbing her hand and extracting her from the doorway as the Auror turned to see who was talking. "Come along."

"Hold up!" The man growled, grabbing her other arm. "Don't be rude. We was havin a conversation!"

"Ya, well, conversation over. I'm sure her father is looking for her." Derik replied with a forced smile.

The man snorted and it was readily apparent he was three sheets to the wind. "Oh, I'm sure he won't mind being without her for a bit longer. She needs to socialize. She was just skulking around in there all by herself. I was just trying to help her out a bit."

"Mmhmm. I'm sure you were." Derik said dryly. "She's thirteen."

"All the more reason then. She's a teenager now. She should get more _socially active_." He said with a wicked grin, gazing at the girl in an openly suggestive manner, making her huddle closer to Derik.

"Remove your hand if you wish to keep it." Derik said, tone calm, his smile still firmly in place.

The man snorted. "Don't try to act all high and mighty. At least _I'm_ 'socializing' with a _female_."

Derik stiffened a bit, his smile slipping away. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" He asked in a neutral tone.

"Don't think we didn't see ya cartin off that boy earlier. I'd say he's a damn sight younger than thirteen." He said with a derisive sneer.

Derik didn't bother hiding his disgust with this man. "There were a few too many callous bastards in there. I didn't think a child his age should have to hear you lot. I was putting him to bed." Derik said coldly.

The man chuckled nastily. "'Putting him to bed', where ya? For the better part of an hour? Bet he'll be sore tomorrow! Maybe I should go make sure he's tucked in. Not like I could do too much more damage, and it's not like his father is around to..."

Derik's elbow smashing into the man's face cut him off right neatly.

Carlyn jumped, letting out a frightened squeak and scurrying out of the way as the man collapsed to the floor in an untidy heap, blood gushing freely from his nose.

"Oi!" Another Auror said as he turned the corner and spotted his mate on the ground. "What happened here?"

"He stumbled on the way to the loo and bashed into the door frame pretty good." Derik replied smoothly, "Looks like he broke his nose. He must be really wasted. You should probably mop him up and get him home before he embarrasses himself even more."

The other Auror sighed, "Bloody lightweight!" He muttered ruefully, giving his head a little shake as he gazed down at his mate. "You lot run along. I got this." He said, waving them off distractedly.

"Certainly." Derik said, quickly steering the stunned girl back towards the main gathering room.

"He said he wanted to take me on a tour of the house." Carlyn said in a soft, tremulous voice, walking so close to Derik he had to mind his feet to keep from treading on hers.

"Just the guest bedroom down the hall, actually." Derik replied grimly.

She let out a whimper, clinging to his arm.

"Do me a favor, and never trust anyone your father works with, alright?" Derik said, keeping his voice low.

She looked up at him with big eyes. "I trust _you_."

He looked down into her trusting eyes, then looked back away quickly. "I'd never hurt a child like that, but you should consider me a rather pronounced exception to the rule in this circle. When you're at these kinds of gathering, no matter how benign they appear, consider yourself in enemy territory. Stay by your father's side at all times, no matter what. If they come to your house either stay with your father or lock yourself in your room. Ask your father to install anti-charm locks on your door as well, or the locks will be useless against wizards. I'm not always going to be there to look out for you, and your father... well, nothing against him, but he's too trusting."

She made no reply, but huddled a bit closer still. He came to a stop once they came into sight of the main gathering room. He scanned around for Hutchins, spotting him just about when the man spotted him. He shifted his head subtly to indicate he'd like Hutchins to come over.

Hutchins glanced between Derik and his daughter, who had a death grip on Derik's arm. He quickly ended the conversation he was in and made his way over. "What the bloody Hell's going on?" He asked a bit suspiciously as he came to a stop before him.

Derik shifted the arm she was clinging to forward and she took the hint, hurrying over to wrap herself around her father's arm.

"I don't think it was a very good idea to bring your daughter here. You should take her home now."

"And why exactly do you think that?" Hutchins asked a bit stiffly, still looking between Derik and his daughter and trying to determine what had happened.

"Because there's too many drunken bastards around here who see her as woman enough for their taste. Wives may be protected under the little unofficial Auror's code, but daughters _aren't_."

"She's just a child! No one here would..." Hutchins started.

"They would, and one very nearly _did_. I know it's hard being a single father in today's society. All the worries of 'experimenting' and teen pregnancy and the like... but with the company you keep, you should let her stay at Beauxbatons over the weekends where she belongs. Especially if you're going to a work gathering. I'm not judging, just suggesting. Sadly, I strongly suspect her precious virginity will be much safer with the _teenaged_ boys."

Hutchins looked grim, but gave a slight nod. "Thanks." He said gruffly. He hugged his daughter a bit tighter, then eased up. "Come on. Let's get our coats. We're leaving."

"Oh..." Derik said, stepping closer and putting his hand on Hutchins' shoulder to stop him, then lowered his voice still more, "And I understand that you've named Adrian as guardian should anything happen to you...?"

Hutchins looked at him searchingly. "It's an old Auror tradition to name your unit leader. Many have gone away from it nowadays, but Adrian is a dedicated friend and leader. He's made a voluntary commitment to look after our families should anything happen to us. If Conners' widow bails on him, he'll be taking in young Elijah as well. He'll raise him as his own. That's just the kind of man he is."

"Please don't tell me you are really this naïve." Derik sighed. "Ok, in the interest of not talking against the leader of my unit I will just point out two things... First, considering we've all met Adrian's own son, I'd like you to take a moment and really think about if you want your child turning out just the same. My second point is... well, when you get home I highly suggest you ask your daughter why she has that expression on her face at the thought of falling into Adrian's hands."

Hutchins looked over, spotting the frightened and horrified expression on his daughter's face. She quickly tried to hide it, but it was obvious by the stiffness that came over Hutchins' features that he'd seen it well enough. He led his daughter swiftly through the crowd without further comment.

Derik looked down as he felt something. There was something crawling on his sleeve. He shifted it closer, recognizing the wasp-like, metallic green insect perched on his arm. He'd been told about these little messengers during his introductory meeting with Lucius. It just wandered around on his sleeve, pausing and looking like it was going to sting him, then moving on, obviously fighting some kind of internal struggle. He couldn't help but smirk. He'd never been sting by a bug before, and he'd always associated it with his odd kinship with creatures of all kinds. This appeared to confirm it. It's job was to sting him, and yet it seemed unable to.

"I got the message. Run along." He whispered, lifting his arm a bit and blowing it off. It either took this as good enough, or was unwilling to fail at its job again, as it flew off. Derik sighed. This was terrible timing. Did he have time to get Harry back to Hogwarts? Then again, he'd hate to return him when he wasn't done with him yet. He highly doubted Harry would let him drag him off the grounds again at this point.

He reached out mentally, searching Harry out. Perhaps unsurprisingly, he found him still holed up in the corner where he'd left him. Joslyn was still there as well. He made his way over, settling against the wall between the two. "We need to talk." He whispered as quietly and subtly as he could in Harry's direction.

Joslyn gave a little amused snort. "If you want to chat with the kid in the invisibility cloak in the corner, you might want to aim your head towards me. Otherwise people might start to wonder." She said without turning her head, a little knowing smile on her lips.

Derik sighed.

"Don't worry, he only got about half a glass of scotch before I clued in. I cut him off and got him a nice glass of juice after that. He feels a mite too young to be drinking." She said mirthfully.

"I was thirsty." Harry whispered ruefully.

Derik sighed. "Sorry about that." He said, trying desperately to find a way to explain why he had brought someone under cover of an invisibility cloak.

"Couldn't find a sitter?" Joslyn asked, "Well at least you had the sense to hide him. I wouldn't trust a child within ten miles of this place. Are all the Aurors here this reprehensible?"

"No. I've met a great many good and dedicated men and women serving the Ministry... you just happened to have the misfortune of falling in with the 'cream of the crop'." Derik said with amused sarcasm.

"Lucky me." Joslyn muttered, gazing around intently. "Have you seen the little girl with the blue ribbons in her hair? I think she's Hutchins' daughter. She disappeared while I was fetching another drink. I'm getting worried about her."

"Don't worry. I stumbled across her on my way back. She's safe and sound. Her father is taking her home."

"He was nutters bringing her here in the first place." She muttered, her stance relaxing a bit.

"I informed him of that fact as well. I'm hopeful she won't be attending further functions."

"Good." Joslyn muttered, taking a drink from her glass. She glanced over at Derik then, her eyes flitting past him to the 'empty' corner for a moment before returning to him. "So who is he? A little brother? He's too old to be yours."

"We'll just go with the little brother theory for now." Derik said with a charming, yet evasive smile.

She just shrugged.

He had a thought. He shifted a bit closer. "Hey, listen... I have to nip out for a bit to run an errand... I didn't want to leave him here alone, but I _really_ can't take him with me..."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. He's better company than the rest of this lot. Toddle off. Just get back here soon, because I don't do overnight babysitting. Especially not with teenaged boys who like staring at my arse."

Derik smirked as he heard a slight shuffle from Harry's direction. He wasn't sure why he trusted Joslyn, especially after their somewhat rocky first meeting, but she seemed to be over it, and for some reason he just didn't feel inclined to question her easy acceptance of stewardship over Harry. Well, at any rate she was unlikely to do anything. He knew she wasn't part of the 'real unit' yet, so she was unlikely to expose Harry, and he gave Harry enough credit to know better than to let himself be led into a dangerous situation.

"Very well. Listen, I don't like leaving you like this." He said in a low voice to Harry, though he continued facing Joslyn, "But I haven't really a choice. I'll be back as soon as I can. The wake will probably be going for at least a further several hours, and I should be back well before that. You just stay put and be good."

"Like I have a choice?" Harry whispered back sarcastically.

"Glad to see you've grasped the situation." Derik said with a little smile, pushing off from the wall and wandering back towards the back halls. He knew where the back door was, and the fewer people who knew he was gone the better.

Harry gazed around a bit moodily. It was bad enough being left here for the better part of an hour already. Not that he'd wanted to follow Derik when he'd carried off that little boy. The little boy's pain had been something Harry had no desire to witness. It brought to mind the deaths of his own parents. Had he cried like that? Had he truly comprehended what had happened to them? The questions that crowded his mind were just too uncomfortable. But now, to be left while he nipped out to run errands? For a kidnapper, he was doing a piss poor job. He knew he should probably just leave and make his own way back to Hogwarts... but how would he get there? He didn't know how to Apparate on his own, so the only way he could think of would be to summon the Knight Bus. Even assuming that were a safe alternative Death Eater-wise... he wasn't sure he was ready to face that kind of a wild ride. And even if he went with it, could it take him to Hogwarts? The best he could probably hope for would be Hogsmeade, and he didn't fancy the long walk to Hogwarts all alone and relatively defenseless. No, for now staying appeared to be the safest course.

Of course staying didn't mean he planned on spending the whole evening crammed into a corner with a woman who wouldn't even give him a little nip to drink now and then. No, he needed to get out and stretch his legs. The crowd had settled enough, most people finding perches on furniture or up against walls (most likely more due to the open bar than growing tiredness), so getting through them undetected should be manageable. At the very least he could procure his own refreshments to help while away the time.

He made his way carefully through the crowd. He heard that loathsome bastard Cornfoot's voice through one doorway and continued on, not wanting to have to look at him. It would be too tempting to do something to him. That man deserved a good beating at the very least, and the couple of times he'd caught a glimpse of him since he arrived, much darker possibilities filled his mind.

His roaming eyes paused on a slim figure. He let his eyes slowly drift down, savoring the widow Conners' lovely physique. Perhaps it was just that one particular little oriental girl who'd gotten away (or perhaps it was just Joslyn's description of her wanton ways), but he found this woman fascinating. She laughed at something the man beside her said and some of her choicer attributes danced invitingly. Though not overly large, he suspected her endowments had had a bit of help... but who really cared? She was a bit of alright, and quite obviously on the pull. The man she was cozying up to in a rather familiar way seemed to find the movement fascinating as well, but then one of his mates cleared his throat and gave him a bit of a glare and the man quickly found the need to be elsewhere.

Mrs. Conners looked quite put out. It was blatantly obvious she wasn't going to get any action out of these men tonight, and she didn't do much to hide her irritation at that fact. She huffed and knocked back the rest of her glass of liquor, obviously a bit unsteady on her feet as she wavered a bit from the sudden movement. She made her way over towards the bar for a refill, trying to keep her pace steady and pretend she wasn't completely wasted.

He wondered....

Mrs. Conners waited a bit impatiently for her drink, glaring around irritably at the men around her, all of which were giving her a rather wide berth. The few who'd given her the time of day had obviously been quietly reamed out for it by their mates, and no longer even looked in her direction. She gave the bartender a nasty glare when he only filled her glass part way. He sighed and rolled his eyes before filling it the rest of the way, then wandered down towards the customers on the other end of the bar.

She was about to push off from the bar and go back on the prowl, though she knew it would be fruitless, but she paused as she felt something brush her back. She turned her head, peering back hopefully, but there was no one within meters of her. She was about to dismiss the sensation as a figment of her alcohol saturated imagination when she suddenly felt the undeniable feel of someone pressed up against her back... and most definitely a _male_ someone. She tried not to groan out loud as she easily guessed this man's interest. She glanced back again, verifying that the owner of said interested body was indeed invisible.

"You ok, Mrs. Conners?" the bartender asked, glancing at her from where he stood, noting the sudden flush on her cheeks.

"Just a little light headed. I think I'll go lie down for a bit." She said smoothly.

He nodded, obviously having expected her to pass out soon. "If anyone asks I'll tell them not to disturb you."

"You do that." She murmured. She pushed back against Harry a bit as she turned, then nodded subtly towards the dark hallway off the main room that led towards the back of the house. She sauntered in that direction and Harry followed. She led him down the hallway quite a ways, then opened the door to one of the rooms, slipping in and leaving the door wide for him. He shut the door behind him as she sat her glass on the bedside table. He watched her sprawl herself out on the large bed in an alluring fashion, gazing back in his direction with an expectant look on her face.

Harry softly muttered a silencing spell, then flicked his wand to extinguish the candles that had lit when they entered.

"A secret tryst by moonlight, and at my husband's wake no less... with all of his friends and coworkers under the same roof... won't all the other girls be jealous?" She whispered in a teasingly sultry voice.

He flicked his wand again and the heavy drapes closed, leaving them in pitch blackness.

"Oh come on..." She pouted.

Her petulance disappeared as warm hands stripped off her flimsy dress and a his body pressed her down to the bed. She all but purred, shifting her legs up to either side of him as he attacked the side of her throat, one of his hands fondling her breast, a bit rough in his eagerness.

She wrapped her arms around him, undulating up against him. "When will it happen?" She whispered huskily. "How soon until they come?"

Harry remained silent, having no clue what she was talking about.

"Please, Adrian..." She whispered coaxingly, "Just a hint..." She murmured, reaching down and undoing his trousers. She slipped her hand in... When her hand found him, her body tensed. "You're not Adrian!"

"No." Harry whispered in a husky, amused voice.

"Who are you?"

"Does it really matter?" He asked, pressing himself against her hand.

She let out a little groan of longing, "At your size? I guess not..." She muttered, stroking him.

"Not even wearing knickers to your own husband's wake. What a filthy little whore." He growled.

"Why don't you teach me a lesson?" She growled back, obviously turned on by his accusations.

He chuckled deep in his throat. "You obviously have no idea what you're asking for. How about if I just fuck you until you can't walk straight instead?"

"Deal." She breathed.

They both tensed and looked over as the door opened. A thin figure slipped in, not letting enough light in to illuminate the two on the bed before closing the door once more.

"There you are." Joslyn's voice said mirthfully from the darkness. "Not nice wanderin off like that. And taking my favorite bike for a ride without me? Now that's just rude." She said, her voice approaching accompanied by the sound of her robe settling to the ground. "Oh, and never forget the bloody locking spells!" She said, quickly casting them. More cloth fell to the ground, then she bounded lightly onto the bed and settled beside them.

"Come to play?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm only playing with _Kia_. I'm willing to share her, but you keep your hands on _her_, got it little boy?" Joslyn asked pointedly.

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied dutifully.

"'Little boy'?" Kia asked dubiously, "How old are you?"

Joslyn snorted with amusement. "Oh come on... he's hard and he wants to fuck you. Quit trying to pretend anything else really matters to you."

Kia giggled and went back to stroking Harry, reaching over with her free hand and pulling Joslyn down for a kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik didn't even bother asking when he arrived at the fortress, heading straight for the secret passages Lucius had shown him to get around the labyrinth (he found it highly amusing that Lucius had never bothered showing the other Auror the passages in all the years they'd been going there). He knew Voldemort rarely sent such requests for an audience himself, whereas Lucius was quite fond of it. Besides, he could think of no reason a man as important as Voldemort would summon him, a lowly turncoat Auror, out of the blue. Lucius, on the other hand, was obviously of the firm belief that the whole world was at his beck and call, and therefor thought nothing of summoning people whenever the mood struck him.

Derik felt a bit uneasy the minute he stepped into the study. Lucius was sitting on the couch, staring into the fire sedately, but his mind was so full of dark, violent thoughts it was almost palpable. Derik was a bit frustrated by his inability to get a clear read on what exactly he was thinking. Lucius' mind was always hard to get a read from. The most he usually got was the flavor of the thoughts going through it, even when he concentrated. This was most likely a skill he'd cultivated for many years in order to shield his thoughts from Voldemort.

Despite Lucius' obvious anger, Derik couldn't help but stare at him for a moment, taken by the beauty of this man. His white dress shirt was undone, the light of the fire warming his pale skin, revealing the youthful firmness of his bare chest and making the platinum blond hair falling loosely about his shoulders almost glow. He was even barefoot, which Derik found surprising... and oddly appealing in its informality. It didn't even appear to be a conscious effort to appear enticing... merely as if he'd woken in the night and thrown on just enough to keep from catching a chill as he went off to brood in his study.

"Um... is this a bad time?" Derik asked hesitantly.

"Not at all." Lucius said calmly, his voice belying the turmoil Derik so clearly felt emanating from him.

Derik came over and sat beside him, watching him for a moment before speaking again. "I assume it was _your_ summons I received?"

Lucius gave a slight nod without elaborating.

"What's troubling you?" Derik prompted after a moment.

"What makes you think I'm troubled?" Lucius asked lightly, taking a sip of rich amber liquid from the finely cut crystal tumbler in his hand and staring at the fire.

"Well, for one, you haven't looked at me once... besides which I can feel the anger radiating out from you like heat."

Lucius glanced over at him, his lips turning up a bit with mild amusement. "Not many people know me well enough to pick up on my emotions."

Derik leaned closer, resting his head on Lucius' shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Lucius stared at the fire for a bit before replying. "She still flinches from me."

Derik sighed. He didn't have to ask whom Lucius was referring to. "She was traumatized. She may come on strong, but underneath it she's still a fifteen year old girl who very nearly got raped. It has nothing to do with you. She'll come around, you just have to give it time."

"Perhaps... but will she ever truly be as she was before?" Lucius asked softly.

"I don't know. Only time will tell."

"I offered to Obliviate it from her mind but she didn't want me to. She doesn't want the memory, but she's too afraid of anything out of her control right now, and soon it will be too late to remove it without altering her... if it isn't too late already that is." Lucius said, his voice gaining a hint of angry frustration. "Perhaps I should just do it anyway."

"No." Derik said immediately. "Right now she's a bit skittish, but her fears are aimed towards strange men or Aurors or some ambiguous group such as that... Obliviate just covers over memories, but can't remove them entirely, so many of the emotions those memories caused remain. If she doesn't remember why she feels so afraid but she knows you forced something on her, her fears could turn towards you. I think the best thing right now would be to just be there for her, be understanding and respect her wishes. She _will_ come around eventually."

Lucius was silent for a few minutes, then suddenly whipped his glass into the fire. There was a little burst of flame as the remaining liquor showered the fire and ignited. "He should die for this!" He hissed furiously.

"They're already dead." Derik said soothingly.

"Those two were just pawns and we both know it." Lucius growled, "I was talking about Cornfoot. I know he was behind it, but I can't prove it! If Peadro hadn't have been there, those pathetic worms would have defiled what is mine! Their deaths weren't enough! And yet the Dark Lord won't allow me to extract the proper vengeance!"

Derik sighed, hoping he wasn't going to get caught in the middle of this... but knowing he probably would. "He'll get his eventually. He's far too arrogant and short-sighted. Sooner or later he's going to bung up and pay dearly."

"That's not soon enough for me." Lucius said darkly. "I want at least some measure of retribution."

"What can you do that wouldn't get you in trouble with the Dark Lord?" Derik asked reasonably.

A little smile slipped over Lucius' lips and Derik got a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had the feeling he was about to discover the true reason for the summons.

"I can't touch him." Lucius said evenly, then he shifted his eyes over, gazing intently at Derik.

"Oh, come on! I can't kill him without getting into loads of trouble both here and..."

Lucius cut him off with a little chuckle, "Can't bring yourself to kill your precious superior?" He asked with open amusement.

Derik snorted. "Please! That man isn't superior to a bloody cockroach! I'm just concerned about the fallout. If the order ever came down, I'd be more than happy to snuff that bastard. He's a stain on the world."

"You have a very interesting way with words." Lucius said, reaching over and stroking his finger down Derik's cheek affectionately. "But I wasn't asking you to kill him anyway. I'd never ask you to do such a thing. Without authorization, that is. I want to keep you around." Lucius said smoothly, shifting over and claiming Derik's lips.

Derik tried not to think about whatever ghastly deed Lucius was about to request of him, focusing instead on the kiss... on the feel of Lucius' arms slipping around him and holding him almost lovingly.

After the kiss broke, Lucius stayed close, his cheek brushing Derik's as he shifted his head over. He nuzzled up to Derik ear, then whispered in a soft, affectionate tone, "I just want you to kill his wife."

Derik jerked his head back, looking at Lucius incredulously. "What?!?"

"Oh come now..." Lucius purred, tugging him back up against him. "You'll be doing her a favor. Poor thing has been married to Cornfoot for ages. He's had to drug her out of her mind to keep her from killing him or herself. Besides, Cornfoot never bothered to insure the continued health and safety of anyone other than his perverse offspring. Technically, she's free game."

Lucius eased back and grabbed a packet of parchment off the coffee table and tossed it on Derik's lap. "There's all the information you'll need. She's in a little place in a remote Scottish backwater. That's a map to get there, a list of all security measures, daily schedules for her and all of the workers in the neighboring asylum that watch over her, her 'medicinal regiment'... everything. I just got the newest updates in about an hour ago."

Derik flipped through the documents in surprise. "My, aren't you diligent?" He asked mirthfully.

Lucius gave a slight shrug. "I've been having her checked on periodically ever since he became a pain in my arse during the last war. You have no idea how many times I've looked through those and imagined putting him in a body bind and making him watch while I 'play' with her..."

"Well, I'm afraid you can forget about doing that any time soon." Derik said evenly, scanning over the diagram of the layout of the grounds. He noted Lucius' irritated expression. "What? Standard regulations. If a close family member of a commanding Auror is killed or taken hostage, that person is assigned a 'second in command' from outside his or her unit that will make sure the Auror's decision making abilities haven't been hindered. If any orders are given that they think are effected by the kidnapping/killing or possible threats or blackmail associated with whichever occurred, they will overrule them. You'd basically be giving him a chaperone. One who could and probably _would_ seriously fuck up his ability to be of any use to the Dark Lord. I don't think the Dark Lord would take kindly to that."

"Laws and regulations are such a bloody nuisance!" Lucius muttered angrily.

"Besides, surely you didn't expect me to just walk up to some poor drugged up woman and blast her for no bloody reason! She's innocent. She doesn't even want to be married to him, let alone approve of his habits." Derik said reasonably.

Lucius took the parchments and placed them back on the coffee table, then shifted over, slipping his arms around Derik again. "Make it look like an accident then." Lucius purred, nipping at Derik's neck distractingly. "I don't care if he even _likes_ the woman. Her death is the only way I can hurt him without breaking the rules. Damage to his precious social image will certainly hurt him worse than her loss anyway. I can't imagine he cares for her any more than any other trophy he's got secreted away. Slip her something that will react badly with one of her drugs or neutralize the drugs and give her a knife or something of the like and she'll probably snuff herself. Be creative. I find that twisted, devious mind of yours absolutely fascinating. I can't wait to see what you come up with. I don't care how you do it. I just want his wife gone."

Derik tried to concentrait on finding a solution to this, but that was extremely difficult with Lucius starting to unbutton his shirt, his tongue and teeth on Derik's neck horribly distracting. Suddenly a thought occurred. "Does she have a wand?"

Lucius chuckled softly against him. "Don't worry. They aren't about to allow her a weapon."

"I'll need one for her. Does that file tell what type of wand matches her?"

Lucius lifted his head, gazing at Derik curiously. "Why would you want a wand that matches her?"

A little smile slipped across Derik's lips. "Because she's going to 'escape'."

"Brilliant!" Lucius breathed, "Get her and bring her to me and I'll let you join in if you like."

Derik let out a little laugh, "Oh no, I'm afraid not. She's not coming anywhere near here. If I brought her to you, Adrian would be here in a flash and he'd pull that 'protected family member' shite saying that spouses are implied without needing to be mentioned directly or something of the kind. Then the Dark Lord would be in a position of having to force you to return her, which I don't think would create a very healthy environment for any of us. Don't worry. I'll deal with her, and your hands will be completely clean. Well, as far as _this_ is concerned anyway." He added with a smirk.

"You'd just be forced to return her as well." Lucius pointed out.

"Only if Adrian asks the Dark Lord for her back!" Derik said confidently. "I'll make sure he doesn't. He's not going to like this by any means, but I'll make sure he can't do anything about it. Think about it... your wife leaving you is far worse for your image than your wife dying, especially if she has to break out of an insane asylum to do it! If she's dead he'll get sympathy... if she's just run off and left him? He'll never live it down!" Derik leaned over, giving Lucius a lingering kiss. When he pulled back, he flashed him a smile. "I'm going to take care of this for you... and trust me, Adrian is going to regret his little thoughtless mistake!"

Lucius looked contemplative for a moment, then his smirk returned. "Very well. I'll let you do this your way. I'm sure I saw her wand type mentioned in the file. Go see Goyle. He's probably got something close enough to work."

"He has a spare wand like hers?" Derik asked, surprised.

Lucius chuckled. "We all tend to keep our own little trophies. Goyle likes to collect wands. Even from people he didn't kill himself. He's probably got a couple hundred by now. We let him keep them. It's not like we can use them ourselves, and it's good to have a stockpile around should we find a use for them. Not to mention we all find it amusing to see that childlike smile he gets whenever he gets a new one. It's like we're giving him toys to play with."

"I'll go see him then. I have to get back. I had to leave the wake when I was summoned, and it'll make people wonder if I don't come back."

Lucius frowned.

Derik snickered. "Oh don't pout. That just means you're going to have to settle for a quickie this time."

"Ah. Very well." Lucius said with a smile.

Lucius shifted off of him to free up his movement and Derik quickly stood, doffing his robe. He started undoing his trousers, but Lucius snagged his arm. Derik let him pull him back onto the couch, shifting him around onto his hands and knees.

"I like you in those clothes. You clean up quite nicely." Lucius murmured, yanking his trousers and skivvies down just enough to get them out of the way. "Those Auror robes don't suit you. They're too common. You should be dressed in finery every day."

Derik glanced over as he heard him set something on the coffee table. It was a little bottle of oil. Not surprising he'd anticipated this. He quickly shifted his eyes back to the cushion before him, trying to convince himself he was only doing this to keep in Lucius' good graces... that he didn't really desire this man. Lucius was a heartless, unrepentant murderer and _worse_. So why did it feel so bloody amazing when Lucius drove himself into him? Derik couldn't hold back his pleasured moan any more than he could keep himself from pushing back, trying to work him deeper.

Lucius groaned and started thrusting. "It's been a while since I've had a man who was so eager." He murmured almost teasingly.

Derik's cheeks flushed with shame. "Harder." was his only reply.

Lucius chuckled and picked up his pace.

"Harder!" Derik gasped.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." Derik hissed.

"As you wish." Lucius replied agreeably.

Derik couldn't quite stifle the little cries of pain that escaped him as Lucius started abusing his body quite roughly. He knew he deserved the pain, and Lucius was quite expert at providing it. He wanted it to feel bad, to make him stop wanting this man... but the feel of the passion with which Lucius drove into him made it feel inexplicably even better, despite the pain.

By the time Lucius was done, Derik's mind was suffused with an euphoric bliss. He shuddered with near orgasmic pleasure as he felt Lucius finish inside him. Once the tension eased from Lucius' body, Derik shifted down, laying on his stomach. Lucius followed him down, resting heavily on him. As they lay there panting for breath, Derik tried desperately to comprehend how Lucius could make him feel so good and so absolutely content when he could never even get it up in his presence. Through that whole amazing interlude he'd never even gotten half a stalk. It was frustrating on several levels... that he could feel so good without getting hard, which seemed as bizarre and unnatural as his desire for Lucius... and that being with Lucius made him _want_ to get it up.

"That was wonderful." Lucius whispered in his ear. "Just what I needed."

Derik couldn't think up a reply for that, so he just concentrated on getting his breathing back to normal.

"You know, I should be mad at you..." Lucius mused after a few minutes.

"What for?" Derik asked, surprised by the comment.

"The last time you were here you just left without even saying goodbye, and took my manacles with you I might add. Those were custom made."

"I'll bring them back if you want them so badly." Derik replied, trying to keep his voice emotionless.

"I've already replaced them. That wasn't the point. Aren't you going to apologize?" Lucius asked leadingly.

"No." Derik replied in a neutral tone.

"No?" Lucius said, obviously a bit surprised.

"No." Derik repeated firmly. "I don't mind being chained up a bit while you're there, but don't _ever_ do that to me again!"

"And what exactly am I not allowed to do?" Lucius asked with an edge of amusement at the command.

"You _left_ me." Derik said, desperately trying to keep his tone emotionless. "You left me chained up, naked and alone... I don't care how nice your bed is or that the candles were lit... it still made me feel like I did back when they left me in that dark, drafty shed. They didn't want me to wander and be discovered before the drugs wore off... so they just tied me up and left me there..." He said, angrily blinking the wateriness from his eyes. "I let you chain me up because I trusted you... and you betrayed that trust."

Lucius sighed and slipped his arms under him, holding him gently and kissing his shoulder. "I'm sorry." he said, sounding oddly sincere. "I had no idea you would find it so disturbing. I won't do it again, you have my oath."

Derik just gave a little nod to acknowledge the promise.

Lucius shifted up. Derik just lay there as Lucius cleaned them up, then shifted his trousers back up a bit to cover him. When he was done, Lucius draped himself down on top of Derik again, slipping his arms back around him. "Tell me next time I do something you don't want me to. I know you don't complain for no reason. I'll listen to you." He said gently.

Derik sighed. "It's not something I'm really comfortable talking about."

"I know. You're a proud one. I like that about you. Just remember the offer. You can tell me anything, Derik. I won't judge you like others might." He held him for a long moment after that, his warm breath caressing the back of Derik's neck.

Derik tried hard to remind himself this was probably just Lucius trying to work his way into his head, trying to get him to spill information to use against him later... but Lucius could be so very bloody charming and convincing when he wanted to be! He was finding it harder and harder to believe this man didn't care for him deeply. Maybe it was just the longing he felt inside to be loved. He had to remind himself of the many reasons why he couldn't feel for Lucius... that letting himself slip, even a little, would almost certainly turn disastrous.

Lucius shifted up a bit and Derik let himself be turned around so he lay on his back. He had nowhere to look but at Lucius as the man pressed him down to the couch, staring at him intently as if trying to read his thoughts from his expression. "You're mine now." Lucius whispered softly after a moment. "I protect what is mine."

Derik felt a little pain in his chest as Lucius leaned his head down, claiming his lips once more. Why couldn't it be someone _else_ saying that to him? Almost _anyone_ else would be preferable. He just closed his eyes and let himself go a bit... pretending it wasn't an inhuman monster making such tender pronouncements and kissing him so lovingly. He found himself twining his fingers in that lovely mane of silvery hair as he pressed closer. He could feel himself slipping, feel the desire to stay... to let Lucius take him back to his room and make love to him all night long... it was so wretchedly tempting!

Harry.

He felt his head clearing a bit at the thought. Harry was waiting for him. The place he'd left him was dangerous. He could be in mortal peril at that very moment. The guilt over leaving him alone in that place full of enemies weighed heavily in his stomach once more.

Derik broke the kiss, then shifted his head up to press his cheek to Lucius'... which conveniently kept Lucius from resuming the kiss and distracting him further while he regained his breath. "I should go." He gasped after a moment. "People will start leaving the wake soon, and I need as many of them to see me back there as possible, otherwise they might realize I slipped out and wonder why."

Lucius sighed, but gave his neck a gentle kiss and shifted up off of him. "Of course. I wouldn't want your cover to be in question."

Derik got up and grabbed up his robe, pulling it on. He buttoned up his shirt and tucked it in before doing up his trousers properly, then retrieved the packet of information off the coffee table, secreting it away in one of the many inside pockets of his robe. When he was done, he ventured a glance at Lucius. He was just sitting there, draped casually on the couch and watching him with a quiet intensity.

"Perhaps next time you can spend the night." Lucius offered softly.

"Maybe." Derik replied. "That'd be difficult with the school schedule, but... I'd like that." He finished quietly. How he wished he was lying when he said that.

Lucius gave him a warm smile. "Run along then. Goyle's room is down the corridor, fourth door on your right."

Derik nodded and left before he could change his mind. He wandered down the corridor, lost in thought. How could one man be both the most vile, evil loathsome creature you've ever met one minute... and such an apparently caring, compassionate lover the next? He was seriously starting to wonder if Lucius had a split personality. Or perhaps he truly was just a reprehensible monster who also happens to be an exceptionally gifted actor. That was the most likely scenario.

He stopped next to a door and lifted his hand to knock, but was distracted as one of the small fur patch creatures scurried down the door, stopping where he was just about to rap on the door. Its little eyes popped open, staring at him.

"What's up?" he asked it curiously. He wasn't overly surprised to see one since he hadn't bothered to keep any of the warding charms for himself, but he hadn't really expected one to come up to him like this. Usually they just watched him go past.

At the sound of his voice, the little patch of fur scurried over to the side, several meters further down the hallway before pausing as if waiting for him.

Derik looked back the way he came, then blushed, realizing he'd only gone three doors down. There was so much space between the doors it was hard to keep track when you weren't paying proper attention. He went over to the little fur creature and held out his hand. It scurried onto it and glided up to his shoulder without further need for prompting. "Thanks. That would have been embarrassing." He said as he started down the hallway once more. He glanced at it as he walked, wondering if this was the same one he'd carried about for a bit the first time he'd come to the fortress. It was about the right size, and the color looked the same, but then he didn't know how many others might look just like this. "How did you know where I was going anyway? You must have been spying on me." He said in a lightly teasing voice.

The creature seemed to press a bit lower, letting out a little sound that almost sounded apologetic.

Derik chuckled and reached up, stroking it and making it churr happily. He reached the next door, then paused, glancing at the creature. It didn't object, so he reached up and knocked.

Derik waited patiently, but it occurred to him the door probably had a silencing spell on it. Most people added the extra flourish to make knocking at the door audible for the longer lasting spells, but some didn't bother. He closed his eyes, letting his mind venture into the room. There were two people there. One felt female, though he felt a little magic in her, and was definitely asleep. The other was male, much stronger, but also with a kind of heavy hush over him. That was the only way he could think to describe it. It was just as if there was some thick, blanketing shield blocking him. Curious, he concentrated more, prodding the shielding to try to determine if it was natural and how strong it truly was. It was fascinating in the completeness with which it protected the man's thoughts. In fact, it was so good and he was paying such singular attention to it that he didn't realize the man he was probing was so close until he felt the front of his shirt grabbed roughly and a wand pressing at his throat.

Derik's eyes sprang open and he saw the very large man he'd seen in the dining room all those ages ago standing there, looking furious. The creature on Derik's shoulder let out a startlingly loud screech-like warning sound, rearing up and displaying what looked like many razor sharp looking pincers. Goyle tensed in surprise, jerking his hand out of range, his wand darting over.

Derik quickly put his hand between the rearing creature and the wand. "Whoa! Everyone calm down!" He said as soothingly as he could. He reached up with his other hand, gently stroking the fluffed up fur on its back. "It's ok. He's going to put his wand away now. I'm sure he didn't really want to hurt anyone." He murmured.

Goyle took the cue and lowered his wand, looking between Derik and the creature warily.

"See? It's ok." Derik continued as the pincers slowly retracted, disappearing once more. The creature lowered back down on to his shoulder, though its many eyes remained trained on Goyle and the little growling sound it made was absolutely adorable, despite the dangerous side it had just displayed. Derik continued stroking it until the growling petered away, then shifted his attention back to Goyle.

"Those things aren't sposed ta like no one but Nott." Goyle grumbled, staring at the creature on his shoulder warily.

Derik gave a slight shrug, trying not to jostle his 'passenger' too much. "What can I say? Apparently I'm likable. At any rate, I need a wand and Lucius said you might have one that would work." Derik said as if nothing had happened, subtly keeping an eye on his little friend to make sure it was truly settled down.

Goyle eyed him for a long moment, then muttered, "What kind?"

Derik pulled out the papers and leafed through them for a moment before finding it. "Maple wood with a Griffin feather."

Goyle reached up and scratched the stubble on his chin. "I might have one."

Derik waited for a moment, but the man just stood there. "Um... care to check?"

Goyle folded his arms over his bare chest. "Care ta tell me why you was pokin about in my loaf?"

"Oh... felt that, did you?" Derik said, blushing slightly. "Sorry. I was just seeing if you'd heard me knock and... well you have a very interesting mind. Is that natural shielding or did you have to work at it? I'm just curious. If I recall correctly, your boy is pretty quiet too, though when there's that many people around and you're teaching, you don't really have the attention to investigate such things very closely. Did he inherit that from you?"

Goyle eyed him for a long moment. "Most people know better than to be asking me a bunch of questions." He muttered.

"Well, most people are probably afraid of you." Derik said, tucking the papers back away, "But personally, I don't think you would..." as he lifted his eyes back up from his pocket he realized for the first time that the man was standing there completely naked. He couldn't keep his eyes from glancing down... he blinked, stunned. "Ok, now I'm intimidated." He muttered, completely unable to keep himself from staring. "Good Lord, you could rip someone in half with that thing!"

Goyle just chuckled and turned, walking back into his room and grabbing up his robe.

When the robe closed around Goyle, Derik finally snapped out of it. He quickly scrambled to remember what he'd been saying. "Um... the wand. Did you have one?"

Goyle gave a little exasperated huff, "Fine." He muttered, going over towards what looked like a wardrobe. "Whatcha need it for?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Derik replied mirthfully, though keeping his voice quiet and glancing over at the woman on the bed as she stirred.

Goyle gave a little grunt. "I'll take yer word for it."

Derik's eyes lingered on the bed. He was surprised to see that the woman appeared to be at least in her late thirties. The Death Eaters tended to pick younger girls... but then again, from the way she was sleeping so peacefully and wasn't bound in any way, not to mention with no apparent cuts or bruises, she didn't appear to be a captive. She was rather plain looking, perhaps a bit on the more 'voluptuous' side... and even in the wane light of the few candles that were lit, he could tell that her brown hair had streaks of bright, coppery red in a rather Muggle fashion. He found that odd considering he'd felt some magic from her. He concentrated, gazing at her and trying to figure the conundrum out.

"She's mine, so stop lookin if ya like breathin!" Goyle growled warningly, having spotted the direction of his gaze.

Derik darted his eyes back over to Goyle. "Sorry! Not trying to hedge in. She's lovely though."

Goyle snorted at him, glaring with obvious doubts about his sincerity.

"No, honestly. She'd be right up my alley if she wasn't spoken for." Derik said with all honesty, carefully keeping his eyes from straying back over. It wouldn't do to upset this man, especially before he got what he needed. "Oh, and congratulations."

"Oh what?" Goyle asked suspiciously.

"On the girls."

"What girls?" Goyle asked, narrowing his eyes.

Derik blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry... I assumed you knew she was pregnant. I was just trying to figure out why I felt some magic from her when she looks Muggle. I was just curious."

"She's a squib." Goyle said slowly, his eyes searching Derik, "So when you say girls..."

"I meant the twins." Derik said, wondering at the blank stare on Goyle's face. He knew the man wasn't nearly as daft as he let on. Why wasn't this getting through? "Well, I mean they both _feel_ female to me, but I'm no healer, and they are still very young, so I suppose I could be wrong. I'm usually right when it comes to babies though."

"But... you're sure there are two?" Goyle asked carefully.

Ah! So that's where the confusion was. Derik nodded confidently. "Definitely two separate little minds, though of course they're still far too young to form thoughts I can understand. They're where the magic was coming from."

"And they're magical. _Both_ of them?"

Derik nodded again. "I imagine they'll be very strong if I can feel them so well already. Twins are usually stronger."

Goyle nodded thoughtfully. "That's Roe. She had a twin. The twin was magical, she wasn't."

"Ah." Derik said, glancing over at the woman. So that's why she looked Muggle. She was probably raised by them. Not many magical families wanted squibs around, and if they had the chance to keep a magical one and pretend the squib didn't exist, they usually took it. Personally, Derik couldn't comprehend the practice. "Well don't worry. They're both well strong."

Goyle nodded and looked relieved, though he hid it pretty well. He just reached over to the wardrobe and opened it without further comment.

Derik stared in surprise. There were no clothes in the wardrobe. It was filled with dozens of thin shelves with barely an inch between them, all lined with wands. Lucius was right, there were hundreds. He tried not to think of what happened to their owners.

Goyle reached over without hesitation, snagging out a thin, pale wand and looking it over. "Griffin feather. It's in ash, but the wood doesn't usually make that big a difference." He said, handing it over hilt first.

Derik took it and looked it over. Yes, it felt like Griffin feather. He'd always had a knack for reading wands. Apparently that was a talent he shared with the hulking man before him. Either that or the man had some sort of amazingly accurate filing system for his wands. "Thanks." He said, tucking it away in his robe. He looked back over the wands, letting his eyes go unfocused as he 'felt' the others. There were so many, and few that were the same kind. It was hard to believe there were so many different kinds... and magical humans different enough to need such a wide variety.

He paused in his perusal, shifting his focus down to a dark wand to the right, near the bottom. He knelt down, pulling it out. Kelpie hair in black maple. It was a strange combination. How many like this could there be?

"It was his." Goyle said in a low voice.

Derik looked up at him. "Who's?"

"Erik Biddles."

"Oh." Derik said softly. He knew he'd heard of that combination before. So it definitely was Death Eaters who'd killed his 'father'. He felt the wand, feeling how very wrong it felt in his hands. Even from the wand alone, Derik could tell he and that man had shared nothing more than a name. He wondered idly if the man would have raised him as his own had he lived. How different might his life have been? Then again, Kevin wouldn't have been born. Even if Erik would have been the perfect father (though that was highly doubtful from what he'd heard), it wouldn't be worth it to gain a happy, trauma-free childhood but lose his brother. Nothing was worth that.

"You can keep it if ya want." Goyle said, his growling voice quiet and almost soft.

Derik took a deep breath and shook his head, slipping the wand back into its place and rising. "No thanks. It's yours now. Besides, what use would I have for it?"

Goyle closed up the wardrobe, then turned to look at him. "It was one of my first ones. Not that I... _collected it_ myself understand. It was given to me."

Derik gave a little shrug, trying to make it look nonchalant. "Not as if it matters. It was before I was born. I wasn't exactly attached to the man."

"You know he wasn't yer real dad, right?"

Derik looked up at him in surprise. "How do you know that?"

Goyle shrugged. "Jus do." He muttered.

Derik eyed him for a long moment. "Do you know... who _was?"_

Goyle took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Don't go askin questions ya don't wanna know the answers to." he muttered rather cryptically.

Derik's eyes widened. "You _do_ know, don't you?"

"Ya got yer wand. Visit's over." Goyle growled with finality, grabbing up his arm and 'helping' him to the door.

Derik stumbled a bit as he was pushed forward into the corridor, but the door closed behind him before he could even turn around. He stared at the door for a long moment before turning and making his way down the corridor, lost in thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Yes, this chapter took forever. At least it was a bit longer than usual. There's a lot right now that I'm having to make decisions on and stuff that I've decided I want in there but it's been a real bitch trying to figure out a logical sequence. The most frustrating part is wanting to write scenes that happen in the future, but know that'd be daft because the story would probably change before I got there or I'd just get to the point that I often stick on where I've written the majority of the chapter, but there's this little scene or two in the middle that needs to be there but that I just don't feel like writing right now. Oh, and during that little break I also did write some on a DM/HP story called Any Light in the Darkness. Check it out if you get bored waiting for chapter updates. It's not finished obviously, but I'll just work on it when my muse tells me to. She just wanted a little breather to write something without having to remember a million different things that have already happened in the story or _will_ happen in the story that I have to stay true to. It can wear on you as a writer!!! So I reserve the right to creative breathers now and again. I've been writing on this story (including Flight) for like FOUR YEARS now.


	51. Homecoming

Chapter 51  
Homecoming

Slipping back in to the wake wasn't overly difficult. Some drunkards were hanging about the back door, effectively blocking it, but Derik was able to slip in through a window. The man sprawled out on the bed in that room was beyond oblivious. Once out into the hallway he was in the clear. He started for the main room, reaching out his awareness to check on Harry, the apprehension he'd felt before returning. He stumbled to a halt when he felt the place he'd left him. It was empty. He mentally scanned the main room, then braced his hand against the wall for stability as he flung his consciousness outward fearfully. He couldn't stifle the shuddering sigh of relief when he found him. Harry was in one of the back guest bedrooms for some reason. He narrowed his focus again so he could make his way towards him without running into things. Joslyn was with him... but so was... Kia Conners?!? He was too far away to read them without devoting his complete attention to it, but the vague feeling of contentedness he felt from Harry was enough to assuage his fear for the boy's safety. He drew his consciousness back completely when he nearly stumbled over a man who was passed out on the floor, then focused his attention on making his way to Harry without being noticed. There would be time enough to figure out what Harry was up to once he was certain the boy was safe.

When he reached the door he braced himself, then tried the knob. It was locked. He looked both ways, then subtly slipped out his wand, dispelling the locking charm before slipping it back away. He opened the door. As the light of the hall fell on the bed, he saw Harry and Joslyn's heads whip around in surprise. The instant of apprehension passed and they both let out relieved breaths as they saw who it was. Harry was laying on his back on the bed, an obviously unconscious Kia sprawled out on top of him, and it was pretty obvious by the hand he drew away from where it had been resting on Joslyn's leg that he had been in the process of trying to chat the Auror up.

Derik took a step forward into the room, but then froze, his eyes going wide with alarm. He quickly composed his face, then stepped back out of the room, pulling the door shut as if he was just leaving. He looked up, feigning surprise as he saw Adrian, who had just come around the corner. "Adrian!" He said quickly, making sure it came out before the door sealed shut so those inside could hear it as well. "So glad you're still here! I was just going to see if I could catch you!" He said, taking a few long strides to meet him (and try to keep him away from the door).

"Were you?" Adrian asked, his eyes darting past to the door he'd just come out of before returning to him. "As it happens, I was just looking for you as well. Somehow I thought I might find you back around the guest bedrooms..."

"I wanted to ask you about Elijah." Derik pressed on, ignoring the leading comment, "I was wondering what the situation was with him. I've heard he might not be staying with his mother...?"

"She pondered if that was the best situation for him, it's true." He replied in an oddly guarded tone, "She thought perhaps he could get beyond the pain of his father's loss faster if he wasn't being raised by a grieving widow... didn't want to prolong his suffering by being around her while she was in such pain of course..."

"Of course." Derik said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Adrian went on, his little speech sounding far more thought out than his words usually did, "Even spoke to her two sisters, hoping one of them would provide a happier environment for him, but they have to think of their own children. He'll be remaining with his mother. They'll just have to cope as best they can and get through this together."

"I see." Derik said carefully. "That would be best of course. But... if it becomes too much..." Derik took a deep breath, girding himself. "I want him."

Adrian's gaze, which had been on the door once more, darted back to him. "You what?!?"

"If she should be unable to continue caring for him because of her... _greif_..." He said, having to try really hard to keep his tone straight forward, "I know that you have said you will look after him... but you're a busy man and... I just... I would very much like to provide him with a home. She can keep his bloody inheritance. I have more than enough money to make up for that. I just want the boy."

Adrian looked at him as if he was mad. "Why?" He asked, not masking his shocked disbelief.

"Why not? He's a bright, loving boy and... well I haven't had much luck at having children myself... he needs a loving home and I have one that I want to share, so it seems like a perfect fit, doesn't it? I mean I have house elves and close friends who I'm sure would be more than willing to look after him while I'm away teaching, and I could visit him on the weekends, and when this teaching bit is over I'd be able to be home every night, just like any other working father. I think I could provide a very good home for him."

Adrian let out an amused breath. "Why don't you stick to trying for a _real_ son. You're still young, and Merlin knows you shag enough. I'm sure a true heir will crop up sooner or later. No use settling for one that's not even of your blood."

"I don't care about blood." Derik replied firmly.

Adrian let out an irritated huff at his stubbornness on the subject, "Save your impassioned pleas for the next orphan to come along. This one's been sorted out already."

"Just make sure she knows the offer stands." Derik replied obstinately.

"Sure you can't just turn around and tell her yourself?" Adrian asked, a gloating smirk slipping over his lips.

"What the bloody Hell are you on about?" Derik asked, furrowing his brow.

"The bartender said Kia wandered down this way shortly after you mysteriously disappeared. You expect me to believe you haven't been 'consoling' her? Might I remind you that we have an unspoken code? I would expect any of my men to have more respect for their fallen comrade."

Derik glared at him. "I haven't laid a finger on Kia, if that's what you're implying."

Adrian snorted with obvious disbelief, "Oh honestly, Derik. Why are you playing innocent? It's not like there were many prospects here tonight. Who else could you possibly have been spending so much 'alone time' with back here?"

Before Derik could answer, the door behind him opened. They both turned, seeing a rather contented looking Joslyn emerging. She sauntered over to Derik, leaving the door to the bedroom open. She wrapped her arms around him and he quickly hid any signs of surprise as she twined her fingers in his hair and snogged him in an almost indecently intimate manner. When she finally let him up for air, she gave his bottom lip a playful nip before shifting away.

"See you Sunday, lover boy." She said in a seductive tone. She gave his bum a good hard smack, then strolled away, doing up her last couple of shirt buttons, calling back over her shoulder, "Rest up. You're going to need it!"

"I don't believe it. You actually tapped that?" Adrian asked with amusement.

Derik just smirked and shrugged, greatly relieved to feel a hand brush his back. Not that he'd need it to tell him Harry was there, but it was reassuring nonetheless.

"To be honest, we were all sure she was a dike. Bloody obstinate bint wouldn't let any of us so much as cop a feel." Adrian grumbled.

"Well, perhaps you lot should stop telling stories about me to women before trying to worm your way into their knickers. I doubt _I_ could even hope to live up to some of the epic tales I've heard some of you spinning about me. I think she got a bit of a fixation right from the off." Derik said mischievously. "Not that I don't appreciate you making it so incredibly easy for me... but I don't really require assistance in that area."

"No kidding." Adrian snorted. He shifted around, peering into the open bedroom door, but the unmade bed was empty. "Well, I'd best be off. Thought I'd visit my lovely wife tonight. It's been a while, so I'm sure she's eager for a bit of 'servicing'. Besides, occasions like this make you appreciate what you still have."

"All the other available women here turned you down?" Derik asked with a smirk.

"Like I said, these occasions make you appreciate having tail on tap." Adrian replied with a grin.

"Well, you have fun. I think I've paid my respects enough for one night." Derik said, giving him a little nod and heading out. Well, at least he had an excuse not to deal with Lucius' little request for the night. He made his way through the crowd, making sure to pick wide paths so Harry would have an easier time getting through without brushing anyone. When they finally got out the door and had closed it behind them Derik let out a sigh of relief. He sensed around, but they were the only ones out and about on the street.

"That was a close one." Derik sighed as he made his way down the stairs.

"I've had closer." Harry said with amusement.

"Is Kia crammed in a closet?"

Harry chuckled. "Na. Joslyn Apparated her up to her room. She's sleeping in her own bed. Bet that will be a novel experience for her!"

Derik snickered. It probably would. "You sound to be in a good mood."

"Was that little oriental bint a geisha? She _had_ to have some kind of professional training!"

"Not to my knowledge. From what I've heard, I think she's just a fast learner with many _many_ teachers. Conners wasn't happy with it, but I never heard him complain about her applying her knowledge when he came home from work. She's a certified nympho. He had his own stash of Pepper-Up potion at work."

"Well, at least he got a couple years of brilliant knobbing before he died. And bloody Hell was she tight! She must go through a lot of charms and potions to keep that up!" Harry said mirthfully.

"Yes, well I wouldn't know. Not that I can begrudge you a spot of fun, but you could have gotten me in some serious trouble back there. If I'd been caught in the same room with her they wouldn't have bothered to ask if I'd done anything. They take a very grim view of mucking about with other Auror's women. Even dead ones! And I somehow doubt Adrian would have kept it our little secret."

Harry snorted. "_That_ was _Adrian?_"

"Adrian Cornfoot. The leader of my unit. Why do you ask?" Derik asked, opening the gate.

"If he would have been mad it would have been because you were boning a piece of tail he'd already laid claim to! I went up to her in my cloak and she led me back to that room. I made sure it was pitch black before I took it off. She thought I was him."

Derik blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"Because she called me Adrian. She started trying to talk me into telling her something."

Derik furrowed his brow. "Telling her what?"

"I dunno. When something was going to happen. She got her hand into my trousers before she specified. She clued in right quick after that. Apparently I'm packing a lot more down there than he is." He said with an obvious smug undertone.

Derik let out an amused breath. "I don't doubt it."

"Oh it was brilliant!" Harry sighed happily. "Have you ever had a woman sucking you off rather brilliantly while another woman's stuffing her from behind with a strap-on? It was a bloody _stonker_ at that! Had to be at least fourteen inches and as big around as her bloody wrist!"

Derik gave an unexpected snort of laughter. "No... I've never done that." he admitted, trying to imagine it.

"At least she was nice enough to used a smaller one when she stuffed her arse while Kia was riding me. Kia has quite a set of lungs, and she's not afraid to use them! I love it when they're noisy! Still, playing spit roast with two girls tops my list of tonight's highlights." Harry added contentedly.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Derik replied with amusement. He was definitely going to have to get to know Joslyn better...

"Too right! If this is how you treat the people you kidnap, feel free to abduct me and subject me to those two twisted skirts any time you like!"

"I'll keep that in mind. Well, I guess it's time for me to take you back." Derik said, reaching over and taking a hold of Harry's arm unerringly.

"Fine by me." Harry replied. He was rather eager to be away from there now that his playmates were gone. He closed his eyes as he felt that god-awful compression feeling.

When the disorientation of Apparating wore off, Harry opened his eyes and looked around, surprised to find himself someplace he didn't recognize at all. They were standing on the lawn of a large old house. The house was dark and there was something about the place that made him feel it hadn't been occupied in years. It seemed well tended to, the grass a reasonable length (though not as short as Uncle Vernon kept his by far!) but there were subtle little signs, like the fact that no path at all was worn in the grass at the foot of the the stairs to the porch, and the fact that every window was shuttered, some even with old dead vines creeping up them that proved they hadn't been opened in quite some time. He looked around, searching for the familiar, but didn't find it. There was a road some distance down a gentle slope, with what appeared to be a thin Muggle driveway winding its way up from it, but it was scarcely more than a long, shallow dip, overgrown with grass and weeds after years of disuse. He could see lights of what appeared to be a small town or village a few kilometers away, but no closer signs of life. There was another house not too terribly far to the right of the house before him. It was dark as well, but looked to be occupied. The windows were not shuttered, some of the drapes even left open. He could see what appeared to be houseplants in several of the windows as well.

"Where the bloody Hell are we?" Harry asked. "I thought you said you were taking me back."

"Yes, well I didn't specify where I was taking you back _to._" Derik replied with a smirk.

"Oh come off it! Taking me 'back' anywhere requires it to be someplace I've been before." Harry grumbled irritably, wondering what Derik was up to. The euphoria of his little tryst was quickly fading. He wanted to get back to his bed, back to Hogwarts where it was safe and he wasn't dependant on this unfathomable man.

"I'm well aware of that. Come along then." Derik said, strolling towards the porch.

Harry was tempted to balk, to make Derik either explain himself first or go on alone... but he didn't really like the idea of staying out there by himself. It's not that he was afraid of the dark or anything daft like that... but he felt very exposed at the moment, especially after finding out even those who were supposed to be protecting him wanted him dead... not to mention that the moon above looked awful full... and this remote area looked like a prime candidate for werewolf attacks. Besides... he didn't think he could feel real fear for Derik and his possible hidden motives after seeing the way he was with that boy at the wake. He couldn't believe that anyone who cared so openly for a child they weren't even related to, and most likely had only known a short time, had the proper kind of evil and hatred within them to pose a real threat to him.

There was no lock on the front door. Derik reached up and placed his hand flat against an odd brass plate set in the center of the door and Harry heard the lock click open. Derik simply turned the knob and went in.

Harry followed cautiously. The candles lit themselves as they entered, though a few sputtered a bit before taking properly. Derik made his way into what appeared to be a living room. Harry followed and was shocked to find an honest to God television set sitting right about where he'd expect to find one in a Muggle home. It was an ancient hulking console beast, but a television nonetheless.

"You won't need that invisibility cloak in here. Take a look around and make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Derik said, strolling out another door.

Harry sighed. This being left alone was getting old. Just out of curiosity, he tried turning on the TV. Nothing. Apparently it was either broken or there was no power. He wandered around the room, fighting off the combination of irritation at the way this man was jerking him about and quickly growing boredom. Why couldn't he have just left him with the 'grieving' widow if he had another errand to run? If he could have located a Pepper-Up potion he probably could have gotten another shag or two out of her. He wandered over to the tall bookcase against the far wall, glancing at the books. Mostly spell books, but with an odd mixing of Muggle books as well. He let out a little amused breath as he spotted a Muggle children's book that he recognized. _Barney Beagle Finds His Boy_. He reached over, pulling it out and flipping it open. Yes... he'd only been able to peruse it briefly in a Library once, but this appeared to be the same book that he remembered. He couldn't help the little smile that slipped over his lips as he leafed through it. Though he'd only gotten to glance at it that one time, he'd been oddly fond of the book. He flipped back and forth through the pages absently.

His heart suddenly caught in his throat. He'd flipped to the title page and there was handwriting on it. In somewhat large, childlike letters was written "James Potter". Harry's eyes darted up to the bookcase. He wasn't sure what he was searching for with such a sudden desperation, but he quickly found it. There was an old photo on the shelf. Harry plucked it up, staring at the couple it portrayed with their little boy. It was obviously rather old and black and white, but the little boy was unmistakable. It was James. He looked at the parents. The man looked in his fifties at the very least (though Harry wasn't sure yet what that apparent age would equate to in a wizard), his face was gentle, easy going and undeniably kind. He looked like the kind of man anyone would instantly like. He also looked unmistakably like an older version of Harry. The man's hair was just as tussled as the boy's, though it was lighter. He couldn't tell from the photo if it was a different color or simply greying. The woman's hair was jet black, though from the gentle signs of aging on her face he would think it would have started graying at least a bit. The boy looked young, no more than perhaps six, thin, pale, a wild shock of jet black hair and dark rimmed glasses.

Harry made himself set the photo down, looking around for more. There were quite a number of photos on top of the television, though the shock of seeing the Muggle device had kept him from noticing them before. He went over, picking them up one by one and examining them intently. The only ones with the dark haired woman showed James as no more than a small child. Any that showed him any older were either the boy alone or just the boy and his father. In these photos there seemed to be a bit less joy in the older man's eyes. Though Harry had never learned much about his grandparents, he somehow knew his grandmother must have died by that point. There seemed to be a veiled hint of deep loss in the man's eyes, and even young James' smile didn't seem as big or to come as easily.

He moved on, forcing himself to concentrait on them one at a time, not wanting to miss anything, watching his young father growing as the photos continued, appearing to be in chronological order from left to right. The next one he picked up gave him pause. It appeared to be a photo of his father... he was wearing a Hogwarts robe of an older cut and looked to be in perhaps his second year... and he was holding a little boy. The boy looked no more than perhaps two with light colored hair that was even more mussed than James'. Harry couldn't stop staring at the joyful expression on the little boy's face as he hugged James to him, and the soft, affectionate smile on James' face.

Harry's eyes darted over to the other photos, scanning them. The new little boy was in almost every one of the remaining photos, slowly growing as James did. He stared at the photos, dumbfounded. Who was this other little boy?!? His father was an only child! He may not know much about his family history, but that much he knew! He snatched up one of the largest later photos, one that was in color. The minute he got a good look at the boy's face, he felt a shock go through him.

He had purple eyes.

Harry's eyes darted over as Derik leaned up against the door frame nearby. He just stared back silently.

"What the bloody Hell is this?!?" Harry demanded when Derik remained silent.

"Old family photos." Derik replied simply.

"But... but this is my father!" Harry said, stabbing his finger at the teenager that was carrying the young Derik on his shoulders.

Derik nodded.

"Are you trying to tell me we're somehow related?" Harry asked, suddenly suspicious of some kind of elaborate deception. Sure, Derik's hair was always messy, but that was the only similarity he could see, and these photos made it abundantly clear that the males in his family all bore a rather striking resemblance to one another.

"I wish." Derik sighed with genuine sounding regrete. "I was just the pesky neighbor kid who never wanted to go home." He went over to a shelf and picked up another large photo, bringing it over and handing it to him. "That's one of my favorites. One of the few that show us all together."

Harry took the photo, looking it over. It was a picture of James, who looked about nineteen, Derik, who looked about eight or nine and was leaning affectionately against James' father... as well as a young Sirius and Lily.

"It was taken Friday, May eleventh, nineteen seventy nine... Henry's birthday. It was the day before James and Lily's wedding... and just about two weeks before Henry died." Derik said, his voice getting a bit tight on the last part.

"Henry?" Harry asked, looking up.

Derik flashed him a little smile. "Henry Potter. Your grandfather. He was like a father to me." He shifted over, snagging up a photo off the television and gazing at it as he leaned up against the door frame once more. It was a snapshot of Henry napping on the couch, Derik, perhaps four years old, sprawled across his chest fast asleep. "I loved that old man more than life. James too of course. He was the big brother I always wanted. I came over almost every single day since the day I learned how to walk. Never met your grandmother. She died before I was born. She was really too old to have had a child. The healers all told her she should abort it, but she was a real stubborn one from what I hear of it. Had him anyway. It weakened her though, the strain on her body and all of those potions she had to take to keep him healthy enough to carry to term. Made it all too easy for a normally survivable illness to take her down just a few short years later. My mother knew the Potters. She'd become friends with the family after marrying my father and moving into his house, so she didn't mind me coming over here. My father died before I was born, and when she remarried, my new step father was all for anything that kept me out of his sight. I'd keep Henry company while James was off at school, then when James was home we were like brothers." Derik sighed, gently setting the photo back in its place. "He went quickly at least. Henry, that is... a sudden illness took him. He was fine one day, deathly ill the next. Died less than twelve hours after it first struck him. It just happens sometimes, even with all the magic we have at our disposal. I can't tell you what that did to me. James and Sirius were devastated, of course. At least Henry lived to see his son married... I know he was happy in the end. That helped. It didn't make it alright, but it helped. At least I was there with him in the end. I saw it for myself, held on to him and felt the passing of his soul as he departed this world. It was agony, but at least there was no doubt. With James... I still can't make myself believe it to this day. I always have this feeling like he might walk through the door at any moment and tell me it was all a mistake. He got trapped somewhere or lost his memory and wandered off. The same goes for Sirius now I suppose. I just can't even imagine he's really gone. There wasn't even a body to bury. It just feels like it was a mistake..."

"It wasn't. I saw him die." Harry muttered in a soft, pained voice as he stared down at the picture of young Sirius in his hands.

Derik sighed. "I know that in my mind, but my heart just doesn't catch on as quickly. It's a bit funny, actually. I was actually rather jealous when Sirius first came to live with them. James seemed to like him so much... and Sirius got to _live_ here. I still had to go 'home' at night. Of course he grew on me over time, and eventually it was like I had two older brothers. To be honest I was a bit hurt when he never contacted me after he got out of Azkaban... but I suppose it was to be expected. I was an Auror by that point after all. Not to mention he probably thought I believed he sold out James and Lily. That was ridiculous, of course. I never believed that for a second. He loved James almost as much as I did. God, I miss him. I miss Lupin too... I didn't get to know him nearly as well, but knowing him definitely had a lasting effect on me. I guess that's just how he is. So gentle and soft spoken you don't even realize he's working his way into your heart until he goes away and you just feel like something's missing." He smiled over at a photo that had Lupin barely visible on the side, brushing the light layer of dust off of the man's face. "Sometimes I even hear his voice in my head. That patient, rational voice that tells me what I'm doing is insanely dangerous, stupid or both. The Auror thing is probably what put him off as well. His kind don't tend to get along with the Ministry all that well. Too many biased bastards high up. I suppose I could always go see him. He's the only one I _can_ still go see... I probably should. I guess I'm just afraid it'll hurt too much. Kind of like being here." He said, gazing around. "Stirs up too many old memories. They're fond memories... well most of them anyway... but it just makes me dwell on what I've lost." His eyes drifted back, settling on Harry. "Like you."

"Me?" Harry asked, surprised by the comment. His mind was still boggling and buzzing with too many questions for him to think straight, but he certainly hadn't expected that one.

Derik nodded. "My mum got pregnant right around when Henry died, which is probably the only thing that kept me from retreating into myself entirely... Kevin was born February sixteenth. I loved him instantly. And by that point, of course, Lily was pregnant with you. When you were born, James told me I had two little brothers now. It seemed almost cruel how little time I got to be with you." He said, reaching over and brushing a stray bit of hair out of Harry's eyes.

Harry's mind was boggling so much he didn't even think to duck away from the gesture like he normally would have. He stared at the photo of Derik and his grandfather, then glanced over across the room. It looked to be the same couch as in the photo! "This isn't right. You have to be lying! This _can't_ be their house! Their house was destroyed!"

"_James'_ house was destroyed." Derik corrected him. "The one his mother left him. Her ancestral home. This was _Henry's_ house. Where James grew up. Henry left it to me in his will."

"He just left it to the neighbor boy? Just like that?" Harry asked, shocked.

Derik shrugged, "It was James' idea. They both knew my home life was less than ideal... they wanted to make sure my mother and I would always have someplace to go if things should go south with my step-father. He's a representative, so getting him out of my father's house might prove problematic. Henry made sure to make clauses insuring it would be mine alone so that my step-father couldn't touch it. I almost wish we'd needed the place to stay... but unfortunately, she's still with the worthless bastard."

Harry just shook his head slightly, staring down at the picture, at a complete loss for words.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on keeping it from you." Derik said gently.

Harry's eyes darted up to him. "What?" He asked in surprise.

"They always thought they'd leave James' house to you, but it's gone. I'm certainly not going to let you go homeless, especially since I don't even use the place. It'll stay in my name until this war is over... or I die of course. It'd be too risky to transfer the deed right now, but it's already in my will. Just in case I don't get the chance to transfer it on my own. This next summer will be the last you'll be able to be protected by living with those wretched Muggles. The minute you turn seventeen you'll need a new place to live. This is it. Unless you've had a better offer, that is." He added with a smile.

Harry was stunned beyond words. Not to have to live with the Dursleys... to have a home of his own! Yes, Sirius had left the Black ancestral home to him... but Harry didn't even want to think about living there. It was just too painful. Apparently just like this place was for Derik. Still, this was just too much to assimilate all at once! It was just too hard to believe that this man was somehow practically a relative and now wanted to give him a house... one that his father had lived in!

"You want to see his room?" Derik asked.

Harry looked up at him in surprise. For a split second who he was talking about didn't even dawn on him... but when it did... he felt a bit shaky and his heart started racing as he nodded.

"This way." Derik said, leading him back out into the hall, and then up a staircase a ways down.

Harry felt like he was in a daze as he followed him. This just had to be a dream. There's no way it could really be happening. Derik opened a door and stood aside. Harry moved forward, gazing in. It was much what he would expect a teenaged boy's room to be. Old posters of once famous Quidditch teams covered the walls. There were a couple of shelves on the far wall with some books on them, but not many, and most appeared to be related to Quidditch as well. Most of what the shelves held were knick-knacks, little souvenirs, trophies, and an odd smattering of things like hand carved wooden unicorns and dragons with bright glass baubles interspersed throughout. He looked at the bed. Decent sized, but oddly effeminate powder blue coverings with white lace trim. Harry furrowed his brow, looking around more. There was a dresser with photos on top, as well as a silver hand mirror and hair brush set. Just to the side of the door there were a number of jackets hung on hooks, one of which was pale pink with embroidered flowers on the trim. He reached out, lifting the sleeve and looking it over.

"Ya, she started moving in a bit. They left a lot of stuff here when they moved to the other place. James thought it'd help Henry deal with him leaving. They planned on visiting and staying for the weekend now and again. After Henry died... I guess they just didn't have the heart to take anything. James had to get some necessary financial papers from Henry's study downstairs... but I'm pretty sure that's all they took. When... James was gone... I came and took small trunk of James' old school clothes from the attic. He'd outgrown them, but he kept them. Maybe he was saving them for me. That's what I'd like to believe anyway. Most of them were much too big for me until I got to be about sixteen... but I didn't care. It about drove McGonagall nutters." He said, a little reminiscent smile on his lips. Then it faded. "It's what I needed to keep from cracking. I didn't really care what anyone else thought." He looked over at Harry. "I never came back for the larger clothes once they would fit me. Couldn't bring myself to come back. There's probably still plenty in the drawers if you want any of them."

Harry couldn't help but go over to the dresser and open one of the drawers. He ran his fingers across the soft stacks of shirts and sweaters. An old, soft flannel shirt caught his eye. It looked almost out of place amongst the finely tailored clothes. He pulled it out, holding it up and looking at it. It looked more worn than the other clothes, and the stitching was all very neat, but he got the impression it had been hand made.

"That was probably his favorite shirt." Derik said softly. "He wore it almost constantly when he was home for holiday. His mother made it for Henry... and after she died, Henry gave it to James. You probably saw it in some of the pictures. He was about ten in the first one it appeared in. It fit him like a robe, down past his knees and all." He said with a little wistful smile on his lips as he gazed at the faded old shirt. "Try it on." He said softly after a rather long pause.

Harry felt reluctant... but at the same time felt a burning desire to do just that. He felt like this was something that had been deeply personal to his father, and he didn't want to... well violate the memory was the only way he could think to describe it... and yet he wanted to know more about his father, to be closer to him... and in some unexplainable way it felt like putting this on would let him slip back into the past... back to when his father was young and alive. He'd be wearing the shirt his father had worn so many times... just like he'd seen in the photos. He just felt this unreasoning need to feel that.

The flannel settled around him like it belonged there. He didn't even remember taking off his winter cloak, but it was on the floor at his feet now. The soft, aged cloth warmed him in a way the cloak never had. He closed his eyes, imagining that his father had given it to him. That he had wanted Harry to have it, like a token of affection passed down from father to son. As he breathed in he smelled a faint fragrance... like cologne. He shifted the colar up and sniffed it. Was this what his father had smelt like? It stirred vague memories... little more than shadowy impressions. Yes, this was his father's scent.

"You look so like him..." Derik said softly.

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at him, surprised to see tears running down Derik's cheeks.

"Please don't take this wrong." Derik said in a rather tight voice as he stepped up to Harry.

Harry couldn't bring himself to stop the man as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He was stunned as a wave of emotion all but overwhelmed him. He knew it was somehow coming from Derik... but at the same time it felt undeniably familiar. There was a pain radiating from him too raw to be denied. There was also a deep, pervasive longing within him that Harry recognized all too well. It was the all consuming pain left behind when someone you love with all your soul is torn from you. The hollowness, the burning need to feel that bond of trust and love that was stolen away. It crashed over him, making tears flow unbidden from his eyes as well.

As the initial deluge receded a bit, he felt something else. He felt Derik's feelings towards him. He was stunned as Derik's love washed over him. He couldn't recall ever being held like this... ever feeling such an openness... feeling a bond between them that was almost like that of brothers... or even almost paternal. He was sure he must be imagining it, but as Derik held him the feeling of that bond grew within him. Part of him grabbed a hold of it, almost desperate with the desire to feel close again... to feel _loved_... but part of him rebelled. He didn't need this strange man's affection! He wasn't some love starved little boy hiding in a cupboard anymore! He was very nearly a man already! Perhaps it was just his sense of self-preservation... this man was brazenly swimming through dangerous waters, flirting with death... Harry didn't want to have to go through that pain again. Not like he had when Sirius...

Harry pulled back and Derik released him, taking a step back. Harry looked away, unable to bring himself to say anything as Derik composed himself.

"Sorry." Derik said with a little sheepish smile. "I'm tired and obviously getting overly emotional. Hope I didn't make you too uncomfortable."

Harry just shrugged, still not making eye contact.

"We should probably get you back to Hogwarts."

Harry just nodded mutely, looking around. He would love to spend days going through this house and discovering more about his father... but he wasn't sure he could handle too much more tonight.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm there for you." Derik began gently, "You can come to me if you..."

"Don't!" Harry blurted. The word was out of his mouth before he even realised it.

"What's wrong?" Derik asked, staring at him searchingly.

"The last thing I need is someone else getting close to me. You say you care about me and offer me a place to live and then you're going to go off and get yourself snuffed! I don't need that! I can't handle it. Not again..." Harry said, his voice dropping to a tight whisper.

Derik took a deep breath and sighed it out. "You've had to deal with a lot, I know... maybe even more than I have, and God knows that's fucked _me_ up enough. I wish I could promise you that I will always be around... always be there for you... but I can't bring myself to make a promise I know full well I may not be able to keep. The choices I have made and the situations they have forced me into are far from ideal. I'm only too aware that I'm walking a treacherous path that could very well lead to my untimely demise at any moment. I don't want to end up being another scar on your heart, Harry. You don't have to get attached to me. You don't have to give a shite whether I live or die... I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always care deeply for you... I know full well there's a good chance I won't make it through this war... and if I don't... just know that I'll be waiting for you in the next world... and don't be sad, because I'll be with my family again... and if my passing helps keep you alive I will never regrete it."

"You know, saying that may be nice and all, but in the end it really doesn't help." Harry said darkly.

"This is about Sirius." Derik soft, no question in his tone.

Harry didn't reply.

"I'm not ashamed to say I wept when I heard of his death." Derik said sadly, "But unless Azkaban changed him entirely from the young man I once knew, I'm sure he was content with his end, knowing he was protecting you. I know that thought probably gives you precious little comfort..."

"It happened because of my stupidity!" Harry growled, though his anger was self-directed. "I should have been the one who died for my mistake, not him!"

"There would have been a battle sooner or later no matter what, Harry." Derik said gently, "That old snake was just looking for an opening. Had it happened differently and you had died in Sirius' stead... think about it, Harry. Do you really think Sirius could found the will to go on after that? You were all he lived for at that point."

"How could you know? You said you didn't see him after he escaped!" Harry snapped.

"No. Regrettably I didn't get a chance to. Doesn't matter though. No matter how much you deny it, you know in your heart that his world revolved around you. If you had died, he would have just followed soon after and we both know it... and it would have been a painful end full of nothing but despair. Chances are, he wouldn't have even been able to pass on into the next life. His death was mercifully quick... and the fact that you're still standing here is proof that it wasn't meaningless. Don't cheapen his sacrifice by spending the rest of the life he helped give you in misery."

Harry glared at him.

Derik flashed him a little smile. "You can hate me if you like. It won't change anything. In fact, it might be best that way. I'm going to have to ask you not to mention any of this to anyone. Not where I took you tonight, not this house, not my connection to your father, and _most especially_ not how I feel about you."

Harry looked up at him. He didn't need to ask to verify what those feeling were. He could still feel a faint shadow of connection between them, as strong as if it were a physical bond. It didn't seem to matter if he wanted it or not, and his irritation with Derik had done nothing to diminish it. He wasn't used to suddenly feeling so close to someone, especially someone he barely knew. He just nodded in agreement. He wasn't sure he'd even tell Ron and Hermione. What could he say, after all? He didn't even really understand this himself.

"You know what I'm having to deal with, so you can well imagine how bad it would be for both of us if the wrong people found out. For now, I'm your irritating prat of a teacher... and you're my overconfident pupil... and just so you know, I tend to be hardest on the people I care about. Your lessons with me are going to be far from easy. If it seems like I'm picking on you... it's because I _am_. Of all of my pupils, _you_ are the one who needs what I am teaching the most."

Harry nodded mutely again. Not like he'd ever expected Derik to be an easy teacher. Not after what he'd seen so far! If Derik was goings to be as hard on him as he'd been on the others during their testing, it was going to be a _very_ difficult course... and yet what he said was true. Harry may know more about defending himself than probably any other student at that school... but he needed to know so much more if he was to have any chance of survival. "Fine." he muttered thoughtfully.

"If it helps, you're free to badmouth me to your friends when I'm hard on you." Derik said with a little smile, but then it faded. He reached up and put his hand on Harry's shoulder companionably. "I know you've had a lot of pain and loss in your life, and I will try my best not to add to it."

Harry chose not to comment.

"I had best get you back before people start to wonder where you've gone off to."

Harry nodded again. He had a lot to think about, and he was sorely missing the comfort, security and normalcy of Hogwarts right about now. He grabbed up his winter cloak and followed after Derik, pulling it on as he went. When they reached the downstairs hallway he couldn't help but ask. "Can I come back here some time?"

Derik smiled, coming to a stop. "Of course you can. Any time you like, provided you can get safely here. In fact, this is one of the safest places there is. Feel free to come here if you need a safe haven. If you take the Knight Bus ask them to take you to 239 Potter Lane. That's my address next door." He said, nodding towards the occupied house, "The address here is 237, but they won't be able to find it. There is a Fidelius charm protecting it."

"But you never told me the address until just now!" Harry said in confusion. "How could I get in if you never told me the secret?"

"I didn't need to tell you. You already knew about this place, even if you don't remember it. Dumbledore set the charm and named Henry the secret keeper. Unfortunately, Henry died shortly after. After that, those in on the secret all became secret keepers. There were a number of people, so that made the charm weaker, so James and Lily weren't sure they could trust it... unfortunately, the war heated up, so Dumbledore didn't have time to deal with both removing and resetting it, so they had him work a fresh charm on the other house. Still, on the off chance it might prove necessary, they told you the secret of this place's location as well. You don't have to be old enough to understand it to be in on the secret."

"How did you know they let me in on the secret?"

Derik chuckled softly. "Because you could see it."

"Right." Harry muttered, irritated that he hadn't guessed that on his own.

"Well, of the secret keepers, I'm the last one living, so I'm pretty sure the place is reasonably secure. I've never told anyone, and you should be the last to have been let in on it. They didn't even tell Dumbledore! I'd prefer to be sure before I put too much faith in it, but I can't bring myself to risk taking down the charm to put up a new one. No matter how quickly I worked, it would still be exposed for a good hour or so. It would take two people, each capable of working the charm themselves to do it proper. One to start deconstructing the old charm, but then hold it until the new charm went up. That's how I do the building I live in now, but I have lots of help there, and this place, while close to my heart, just doesn't warrant the rather Herculean effort."

"I see your point." Harry said, glancing around. He didn't actually. He wanted this place preserved at any cost!

Derik chuckled and patted his shoulder. "It'll be fine. No one even knows this is still here. Oh, and before I forget..." He said, grabbing up a couple of photos off a nearby table and holding them out to Harry.

Harry accepted them, shifting closer to the nearest candle to look at them. Unlike everything else, there was no dust on these. Apparently he'd discovered what Derik had wandered off to fetch earlier. There were just three pictures. The first was a young Derik sitting on a bed with an infant that was almost certainly Harry at perhaps nine months of age. Derik was holding Harry up while obviously reading to him from the thin book in front of them. Harry recognized the picture on the open page. It was that beagle book from the living room. He flipped it over, not really expecting to find anything, but was surprised to see an inscription. It read "Derik sharing his favorite book with Harry Apr 7, 81". The handwriting was delicate but neat.

"Lily wrote that. She always took care of the photos. She said if she left it up to the menfolk they'd just get mixed up and shoved in an old shoe box somewhere." Derik said with a soft smile.

Harry brushed his thumb over the writing, imagining his mother sitting there making inscriptions on the backs of a stack of photos and putting them neatly into albums. It seemed like such a normal thing to do. Sometimes it was strange thinking of his parent as having been normal people. In his eyes they always seemed so larger than life. They fought evil and died to save their son.

He quickly slipped the picture under the others, distracting himself with the next image. It was a picture of Henry sitting on the couch (the one that still sat in the living room) next to James with Derik wedged snugly between them, his little bare feet sticking out before him unabashedly, all of them smiling warmly. Sirius was there as well, sitting on the other side. He was smiling, but at the same time looking like he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be in the picture or not. Harry stared at those faces. They stared back at him, looking so happy and comfortable together (aside from Sirius of course). Harry found himself wishing he could enter the picture and wedge himself between James and Sirius... to be a part of this frozen moment. He flipped it over. "My boys Apr 10, 79" It said simply, under which she had listed their first names. He had to remind himself he hadn't been born yet at that point. He would never see a picture of him and his grandfather together, because they'd never met. Still, it felt wrong somehow that he wasn't in the picture. Quickly flipping to the last one, he finally saw his mother. She was sitting in a big, cushy chair, James perched on the arm with his arm draped lovingly around her shoulders. Derik was sitting in her lap, and he was holding a newborn, obviously Harry. Lily was helping Derik hold the baby and feed it with a bottle. Derik had a look on his face that could only be described as rapturous. While most kids would probably have seen a new baby as competition for affection, Derik was obviously completely in love with the tiny pink infant in his arms. Staring at the young Derik's expression made him a bit uncomfortable (considering the older version was watching him at the moment) so he quickly flipped it over. "Derik meets his new 'little brother'. He's almost as excited as we are! Aug 3, 80."

"I just picked a couple at random." Derik said somewhat apologetically. "Didn't figure you wanted to wait an hour while I dug through dusty old albums. I know a duplicating spell, so those copies are yours. Maybe we can go through the other pictures some other time. I can make you copies of any you like, but its a somewhat time consuming process. It's kind of like waiting for a Polaroid to develop really. I would bring the albums but... well... they're safe here, and there are no other copies of them in existence, so if anything happens to them..."

Harry nodded. He was dying to see them all, but he would wait to keep from risking them. What if they were attacked on their way out and the albums got burned or something? He'd never get a chance to see them! For now he could be patient.

"Come on." Derik said, leading him out of the House. He paused on the porch. "Invisibility cloak, if you would. Once off the porch you'll be out in the open."

Harry carefully tucked away the pictures in his inner robe pocket, then pulled out his cloak and put it on.

"Don't worry about the door, by the way." Derik said conversationally as he pulled the door shut behind them, "You're a Potter, so it'll open for you. It's a good thing, too, because I have no idea how to get it to accept anyone else. I have no idea how they even got it to let _me_ in." he said thoughtfully, then shrugged it off. "Shall we?"

He followed Derik down the rickety stairs and away from the house a bit, then took a hold of his arm when it was offered to him. With a sickening, squeezing wrench they Apparated once again.

Harry couldn't help but let out a little sigh of relief when he saw the stone boars before them. He hurried through them, but then slowed a bit, letting Derik catch up once he was safely on the grounds. They walked side by side, but they didn't speak. It was probably best considering they might be overheard here... but that wasn't the reason for it. It just felt like there was nothing left to be said. Harry made his way into the dark and ominous, yet strangely comforting depths of the castle, lost in thought and thankful for the silence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione stirred as a warm body settled up against her. She blinked her eyes open, her heart leaping into her throat.

"Sorry." Freya whispered. "Not him. Just me."

She let out a breath, trying to keep the disappointment from her face. It was almost too dark to see, but seeing as he was a creature of the night, his eyesight was probably a bit better than hers. "I don't know what you mean. You just startled me"

Freya sighed, pulling her a bit tighter. "You poor thing! I don't know why humans torture themselves like this. This whole 'forbidden love' thing is just nutters. If two people love each other, they should be together. How can this not be obvious to humans?"

Hermione gave a little snort. "For one, you're making some rather large assumptions. For another, things are just more complex for humans. We have rules, laws and taboos, all of which have to be taken into account."

"What a masochistic society." Freya sighed. "As if life and love weren't difficult enough without you lot going about making stuff up to complicate it more. I don't think I'll ever understand your species."

Hermione had to smile at that, but then quickly hid it. She definitely didn't want to encourage Freya along that topic of conversation. "So... Lavender is...?"

"If you're referring to that lovely little thing I just bedded, she's sleeping quite soundly. Youth gives you humans so much energy, but once you hit the limit you're out like a light. Still, I do love the enthusiasm."

"Ah..." Hermione said a bit uncomfortably. She hadn't really intended to start a discussion of Lavender's sexual habits. A thought suddenly occurred, "You didn't get her pregnant, did you?" She asked worriedly.

Freya let out a little amused snort. "As if that were even a possibility! I couldn't impregnate anyone even if I wanted to right now. I promised you I would stick to Gregory and women until that lovely little event you foresaw comes to pass, remember?"

Hermione blushed brilliantly. She really didn't know what to say at this point that wouldn't encourage him to continue on in embarrassing or uncomfortable directions.

"Besides, it's not like I could knock up someone who is _already_ pregnant even if I was fertile! Even demons have their limitations." Freya said with an amused shrug.

Hermione struggled up onto her elbow, straining to see Freya's expression. "She's pregnant?!?" She hissed incredulously.

"Well, of course. About two weeks along I'd say." Freya said as if discussing the weather.

"But... but how could you know that?" Hermione asked, hoping it was just a faulty hunch.

"Please!" Freya laughed, "The whole place positively _reeks_ of pregnancy hormones! How can you possibly not be able to smell that? My lot get better at sensing such things the older they get, but even a youngling like me can smell it once it gets _this_ obvious. Hmm..." Freya leaned closer, starting to sniff at her neck.

"What are you doing?!?" Hermione asked.

"Just checking..." Freya said, pulling up the sheet she was under.

Hermione clapped her hand down on the sheet before Freya could 'investigate further'. "Don't bother. I'm very careful!"

Freya shrugged. "Very well. Just thinking a scent this pungent might have more than one source. Of course perhaps it's just because she was so _active_ recently..." He said with a wicked grin.

"Well, thanks for... umm..." She blushed, trying to force the words out in a tactful manner, "_Helping me out_ I guess... but maybe you should..." She trailed off as Freya tensed. She watched, apprehension growing as his head darted around, then seemed to be tracking something through the closed hangings. She couldn't see anything obviously, but it was just as apparent that he _could_.

Freya got up into a crouch and his wings shifted and fluttered a bit, as if readying to spread... though Hermione didn't know if this was a protective posture or some other alien reaction she couldn't understand. She could see the light of a wandtip suddenly blossom just outside of her hangings. In a sudden blur, Freya shifted form. By the time the hangings were yanked aside and the light fell on them... Ginny knelt on the bed beside her in her plaid night gown.

Hermione squinted against the light until her eyes adjusted, then she was able to make out who it was looking in. "Professor Biddles?" She asked in surprise.

"Miss Granger." Derik greeted her shortly.

Hermione started to worry. Despite the fact that Freya was now a disturbingly perfect replica of Ginny, Derik wasn't taking his eyes off of her, his wand pointed unwaveringly at the disguised demon. "Um, maybe you should go, Ginny." Hermione said quickly.

"That's not Ginny." Derik replied abruptly, not an ounce of doubt in his tone.

Freya giggled, then melted back into his neuter form. "He's quick." He said mirthfully.

"A school is no place for your kind." Derik said steadily.

Freya laughed, "Look who's talking!"

Derik glared at him. "That girl has enough problems without being molested."

Freya rolled his eyes. "My kind don't do that. _You_ should know that! Besides, Hermione is just my _friend_, not my _lover_." He said, slinking over and giving Hermione a chaste kiss on the cheek. With that, he puffed into mist, reforming a moment later standing mere inches from Derik.

Derik tried to pull back to get his wand back on him, but suddenly seemed to lose the will to move.

"I would never hurt her." Freya whispered, his tail slipping around Derik's leg, "Or any of these other younglings... or even you. _Especially_ not you. You're _special_, now aren't you?"

Derik wasn't sure what kind of reply he could give to that, but it apparently didn't mater, as his throat refused to emit sound.

"So much pain and sorrow... too much for one such as you." Freya said sadly, reaching up and gently stroking Derik's cheek. "By Lilith..."* He sighed, gazing raptly at Derik, "The feel of you just makes me ache to hold you and comfort you. You wouldn't want that right now though, would you? Perhaps later, when you're more open to it. For now, I must bid you farewell. My lover longs for me." With that, Freya leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Derik's lips, then dissipated once more, the mist coursing past him and flitting out under the door.

Suddenly released from the mysterious hold, Derik turned and sat abruptly down on the edge of Hermione's bed, taking a rather shaky breath.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Fine." Derik muttered, shoving his wand back away in his robe.

"He really wouldn't hurt anyone..." Hermione offered a bit meekly. She was absolutely mortified one of her professors knew about her association with a sex demon.

Derik made a curt shake of his head, the set of his jaw making it very clear not another word would be spoken on the subject. "I just came to update you on your situation as I said I would." He said, his tone businesslike though he didn't look at her.

"How did you even get up the stairs without setting off the alarm?" Hermione asked curiously before she could stop herself.

"The alarm doesn't go off for professors." Derik replied with a grim smile, "And even if it did, do you really think I would have shown McGonagall my _only_ method of getting in here? The railing was just the simplest. I had three other methods worked out, and I'm sure there are more to be found if the need should arise... but we're getting off topic." He said, rising and straightening his clothes a bit unnecessarily. "Harry has been informed of the truth about what did, or more to the point did _not_ happen between you and Draco, and the reasons why that little scene had to happen. He shouldn't be a problem, and I trust he will convey the information on to Ron. I highly suggest you keep it to just those two."

"Um... Ginny knows as well." Hermione said a bit sheepishly.

He looked over at her sharply. "I told you not to talk to anyone!"

"Well, I couldn't exactly help it! She came in and... well when Ginny gets stubborn you can't really say no unless you're fond of Bat Bogeys! Besides, I talked to her a bit just after I returned, and she knew nothing had happened with Draco already from that."

Derik nodded, "Fine, fine! I doubt she'll say anything."

Hermione closed her eyes. She didn't want to go on, but she knew she had to admit it, "Oh... and um... Lavender overheard us talking..."

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Derik sighed, "She's an incurable blabbermouth! I'll have to wipe her or..."

"No!" Hermione interjected quickly, "I don't think that'll be necessary. She knows I wasn't with Draco, but she thinks I was with Freya. Um, the one who just left..." She said, blushing and rushing on before she lost the courage to admit the rest, "See Freya heard or felt or whatever that I was in a bind and wanted someone to help me and so... well he showed up, said it was him and... um..." She trailed off, a bit mortified.

Derik crossed the room and peeked into Lavender's hangings. He quickly pulled them back shut and came back over, shaking his head. "Jesus." He muttered, rubbing his hands over his face. He dropped his hands, then took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Well, I doubt she'll be spreading any rumors unless she wants her own little transgressions known. Anyone else know?"

"Um... not that I know of." Hermione said quickly.

"Fine. This is still workable. Just keep a cork in it and this should all be behind us soon. Just hold it together and we should take the wind out of the gossiping sails tomorrow. Be sure to make it to the Great Hall on time tomorrow. I've given notice to the Heads of Houses to inform their students it is mediatory to attend as there will be an announcement made."

"What announcement?" Hermione asked, not sure she liked the sound of that.

"Don't worry about that. Just stick close to your best mates and don't talk to anyone else. They should take care of you, I expect."

Hermione quickly nodded her head. "Alright."

"Goodnight then, Miss Granger." Derik said, giving her a little nod.

She just watched him go, then flopped back on her bed, staring up at the dark ceiling and dreading the morning.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ron started awake when he felt a sudden chill. He rubbed his eyes to clear them of sleep as the bed shifted.

"Budge up." Harry muttered.

Ron quickly shifted over a bit as Harry settled beside him, adjusting the covers over himself. This crawling into bed with him thing was starting to become a bit of a habit. Not that Ron felt inclined to complain. "What's up?" He muttered groggily.

"Just got back." Harry muttered, sounding as if he was distracted.

"Just now?" Ron asked in surprise, "Half the night's gone! You must have really pissed him off!"

Harry shrugged.

"What the bloody Hell did he have you doing all that time?"

"This and that." Harry said noncommittally. "He did give me the crack on Hermione and Malfoy, at least."

"And?" Ron prompted eagerly.

Harry made sure the hangings were closed and a silencing spell was in place before going on. "It's just some bloody ruse to distract everyone from the rubbish Cornfoot was spewing about Hermione and Snape."

"Kind of figured it was somethin like that." Ron muttered thoughtfully. "After hearing about that other rumor... I mean somethin like that'd get Snape snuffed but good. He'd get the boot from here, then _You Know Who_ would take him out, then we wouldn't have anyone on the inside. Providing he's really on our side at all."

"Precisely what Biddles said. Minus the doubt about Snape though. He seems to actually believe him" Harry said dubiously.

"Well, he's new to this, isn't he?" Ron said reasonably, "I'm sure he'll learn. Utter rubbish that poor 'Mione has to let people think she did that, though!"

"Complete bullshite." Harry agreed.

"I just can't figure out how people could believe it. I mean you don't really think Hermione would ever have touched him even completely wasted, do you?"

"Please!" Harry snorted. "Her, touch a Slytherin? Especially that one? Not in a million years!"

"Well... I do have to admit her and Malfoy is more plausible than her and that greasy old git!" Ron said with a wide grin. "I mean can you imagine? Who would even be daft enough to believe that could happen?"

Harry gave a little shudder of disgust, then let out a little, amused breath. "Just goes to show you some folk will swallow anything." He said with a little chuckle.

Ron grinned, then looked over. Harry had brushed against him when he shifted. He reached over, brushing his fingers along Harry's shoulder and squinting through the dark to see what he was wearing. "Is that a new shirt? I don't recall it."

Harry looked down at it, surprised to find himself still wearing his father's flannel. His throat felt a bit tight as he fingered the soft cloth. "It's a hand-me-down." He said when he could manage to speak again.

"Looks comfortable. Doesn't look like something that great elephant of a cousin you have would wear though." Ron said speculatively.

"It isn't." Harry said, then he quickly pulled back the blanket and sat up. "I should get cleaned up and get to bed. I expect Hermione will want us around her tomorrow in case the others get ugly."

"Right." Ron said, a bit disappointed the chat had ended so abruptly and wondering if he'd said something wrong.

"Night." Harry said, pulling Ron's hangings back shut behind him.

He headed straight for the loo in case Ron should look. Once he had the door closed behind him he quickly stripped off his clothes and got into the nearest shower. The hot water coursing over him felt good... but it also got his mind running back over the night and trying to process it all. After about ten minutes of that he couldn't take anymore. He got out and started drying off.

He started slightly as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. A house elf was there picking up the scattered dirty clothes.

"Begging your pardon, sir!" It squeaked apologetically, hurrying its pace, "I is getting out of your way!"

Harry hurried over, snatching up the old flannel from the pile before the house elf could get it. "You can have the towel." He said, tossing it to the elf though he was only half dried, "But the flannel's mine."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir." It muttered, though it eyed him a bit oddly as he strode out naked, holding the flannel.

Harry went over to his trunk, fishing out some clean skivvies and pulling them up, though they clung to his damp legs a bit. Once they were on, he slipped into the flannel. He pulled it closed in front, but didn't button it. It was big on him, but not too terribly. He tossed his covers aside, then flopped down onto his back on the bed. He ran his fingers over the soft cotton, staring unseeingly up into the darkness above him and imagining what could have been...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

*Note: "Lilith" is the mythological mother of all Incubi and Succubi (and in this case Accubi), so Freya uttering "By Lilith" would be like a (religious) human saying "By God". Just thought I might need to clarify that.

A/N - and thus ends the night of Friday, October 5th. I know the technical date and day of the week is off if you go by the cannon year, but in JK's universe September 1st is ALWAYS a Sunday, so that's how it works out. Isn't magic amazing? This chapter wasn't as long as it could have been, but this was a good breaking point, and I was thinking I'd try to keep you updated as to the date in the story since some people (including occasionally ME) are getting a bit lost in the category. This night was getting seriously long as it was anyway, so I didn't feel like adding anything more would do anything but drive me insane. Besides, if I'd waited until the page count rounded out a bit better who knows when I would have gotten this chapter out?!? And of course I just felt the serious need to clear this out since I'd been staring at it for the better part of a year and get on to a fresh new chapter. I've got chunks of the story written here and there, but it's the bits in between that are logging me down right now.

On a more personal note, as you can tell, it's been a while since I updated. Sorry. I've just been dealing with a whole lot this year. My older brother moved in with me because he has no job and so... between the frustration, constant little aggravations and the lack of pretty much ANY time to myself... well it's not exactly conducive to the writing process. Like I didn't have enough to deal with just being a single mother with absolutely no bloody help??? I'm trying, but it's slow going. If you all want to help, try sending your prayers, wishes, vibes and good juju towards him getting a bloody job and getting his own damn place before he drives me completely 'round the twist! :) I don't want to have to just hope they really do let you have internet access in prison! ;P (jk)

And... I don't mean to sound like I'm whining... but could you people please **review** now and then just so I know you're still reading this? Sometimes it feels like I write this solely to entertain like five people. Not to diss those five people by any means mind you! They're just the only ones who remind me they're still there! And to those few I say thanks. :)


	52. The Morning After

Chapter 52  
The Morning After

Hermione sighed as she woke, not wanting to leave her pleasant dream. She lay there for a bit, her eyes closed, just trying to grab hold of the fading memory of the dream before it vanished entirely. Despite her best efforts it drifted away, as dreams often do. She blinked her eyes open, then groggily batted her hangings open so she could glance over at the clock. She stared at it as her mind drudged up the day of the week and tried to fit that time into her usual schedule. She'd slept later than usual for her, but she still had time before she had to head to the Great Hall.

She let out a little gasp as the thought brought it all back to her in a rush. She groaned piteously, pulling the pillow out from under her head and covering her face with it. Oh bloody Hell!!! How was she ever going to deal with this all? Despite Professor Biddles' assurances, she found it highly doubtful he could just make an announcement and everything would be magically better. Well, unless the announcement was something even worse, that is! She tried not to think about what that might be. Best not to speculate at all. She was already getting a sick, queazy feeling in her stomach just thinking about it. She really hated stress. She could handle the pressure of a deadline for completing an assignment or studying for a hard test, or even the occasional insanely tense battle of wits the war against Voldemort occasionally put her in... but social problems? That was another beast entirely. There were no books that could help you with those kinds of problems, no logic that explained it. She prayed Harry and Ron really would understand and back her up. That might make it bearable... but for now she felt rather more like throwing up to try to purge the nervousness and anxiety from where it pooled in her stomach.

She glanced over as the door to the room opened and was surprised to see McGonagall sticking her head in.

"Ah, Miss Granger." McGonagall said, glancing around the room. "You need to be in the Great Hall promptly today. Attendance is mandatory."

"I know. Professor Biddles told me already." Hermione said before she could go on. McGonagall looked as if she'd been explaining this a lot and was just catching her breath before forging on.

"He did?" She asked in surprise, "Well... very well then. Please pass it on to anyone else you run across that hasn't gotten the message yet. I'm afraid I wasn't able to get this far before the students started dispersing." She said, glancing around at the otherwise empty room. "I hadn't thought my students woke so early on a weekend!"

"Probably had a lot of gossiping to do." Hermione muttered darkly, her stomach squirming again.

McGonagall didn't appear to catch what she'd said, but looked a bit harried. "Well, as I said, pass it along. I have to go see if I can catch anyone else."

Hermione was rather grateful when the woman disappeared and the door drifted back shut. She grudgingly got out of bed, gathered up her things and headed to the loo. She went about her usual morning routine in a thoughtless daze, her mind still dwelling on her situation. As she dried her face she looked up into the mirror. There was a slight purplish smudge under her right eye from the broken nose she'd received the day before, but barely enough to even be noticeable. She straightened up, looking herself over. A rather plain girl with frizzy brown hair, brown eyes and a demurely shaded brown t-shirt stared back at her. She just looked like a nice, normal... well, a _nobody_. Why did all of this stuff always seem to happen to her?!? Of course she didn't get into half as much as Harry, so she supposed she should count her blessings. Then again, most of the stuff that happened to her was because he was her friend. Not that she'd have it any other way. He was a brilliant friend. Well... most of the time anyway. Not to mention very little of the stuff that happened to him was of his own doing or even choosing. If she occasionally desired a sense of normalcy, it was nothing compared to how he craved to just be another anonymous student. Rarely had his fame brought him anything but grief. When something like this happened, it reminded her of how he must feel every day. When faced with that, this silly little scandal didn't seem so horribly bad.

Well, she kept trying to convince herself of that anyway.

She tossed her nightgown into the hamper, stuffed her things back into her toiletries bag and started for the door. She froze as she heard a sound. It was just a miniscule sound, like perhaps a bit of cloth brushing something... but she'd thought she was alone! She looked around, and only just now realized that one of the stall doors was closed. She leaned down to look under and saw it did, indeed, have an occupant. Someone wearing a white nightshirt... and sitting on the floor! Was someone ill?

"Hello?" She asked, moving closer. There was no answer, so she went right up and tapped on the stall door. "You ok in there?"

"Bugger off!"

Hermione easily recognized Lavender's voice. The words were irritated, but her voice sounded a bit weak and strained.

"Lavender? Are you ok?" Hermione asked immediately, ignoring the request to leave.

"I said to bugger off!" She replied, her strained voice rising a bit in irritation. "Why can't you ever just..." She trailed off, then Hermione heard her shifting around suddenly... followed by retching.

Hermione clutched her hand over her mouth, fighting down the sudden wave of intense nausea. Her nerves had her stomach already kind of gimpy, and she'd never been able to handle hearing someone vomit. She fought it down, but she wasn't sure she could take another such bout without throwing up herself.

Luckily, Lavender appeared to be done. She flushed the toilet and got up, making her way a bit unsteadily out of the stall. She pointedly ignored Hermione, going right over to the sink and washing her face, then pulling over a little toiletry bag that Hermione hadn't even noticed from the side of the far sink. Lavender took a swig of a potion and gargled with it for a long moment before spitting it out and drying her face off.

That taken care of, Lavender looked up, glaring at Hermione in the mirror. "If I find out this was your fault, I'm gonna curse you into next month!" She grumbled, though she still sounded a bit thin.

"How could this be my fault?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow.

"If this is because of your..." She paused, glancing around the room searchingly to make sure they were alone, then dropping her voice anyway, "If this is your 'little friend's' doing..."

"Freya wouldn't hurt you. I doubt he's capable of hurting anyone. It's just not in him." Hermione said, a bit defensively. She was finding herself surprisingly upset that someone would indicate Freya was capable of such things. She wasn't sure why she was being so defensive... Freya was a demon after all, and Lavender was therefor understandably distrustful of Freya's intentions. It's not like she'd gotten to know Freya like Hermione had. That thought surprised Hermione a bit. When had she become so familiar with the demon? "Besides, you seemed _more_ than alright with being with him last night!" She added with a little smirk.

Lavender blushed brilliantly and looked away. She gathered up her toiletries. "I didn't say it wasn't..." She muttered almost too soft to hear, I little involuntary shiver going through her, then she cleared her throat and raised her voice back to normal, "But we all know what those things are _known_ for, now don't we? If it stuck some little winged... _thing_ inside me..."

"Oh..." Hermione said, realizing her worry. "No. Freya can't get anyone pregnant. He isn't fertile."

"Oh, please!" Lavender snorted disbelievingly, "Like there's a lot of infertile Incubi around."

"He's not technically an Incubus. In fact, he's not really technically even male. He's neuter. I could explain it if you'd really like to know..."

Lavender snorted and rolled her eyes, "Ya, like I want Hermione Granger to give me a lesson in demonology! We'd be here all bloody week!"

"Fine." Hermione said, a bit irritated by the rub, "Then just suffice it to say Freya is infertile at the moment, so no little winged demons are growing in your belly."

"Better not be." Lavender muttered darkly.

"Um..." Hermione began, more than reluctant to broach the subject, but knowing she really needed to.

Lavender looked over at her, noting her reluctance, "What?"

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed it out. There was really no help for it. If Lavender wasn't informed of her condition and accidentally did something that hurt the baby she was carrying because she didn't know about it, Hermione would be feeling guilty forever. "He can... _sense_ things though... and he said... that you are... umm...."

Lavender rolled her eyes in irritation, "Spit it out already! I haven't got all day!"

"Fine." Hermione said, a bit irritated by the girls impatience. "He said you're already about two weeks pregnant."

Lavender's eyes went round and her jaw dropped, "I am not!" She sputtered, shocked at the accusation.

Hermione shrugged, "If you're so sure, test yourself."

Lavender glared at her. "Fine." She growled, fishing her wand out of where it'd been tucked in her bag. She straightened up, then cast the detection spell that they'd all been taught in that second year 'know your changing body' class (What an awkward class that had been!). Lavender glared at her as the spell coalesced, sure she would be vindicated momentarily, then her eyes darted over, staring incredulously at the symbol that had formed before her. She slashed her wand through it, disbursing the spell, then recast it. And again.

After the fourth spell, Hermione let out a great sigh. "Get off it, Lavender! The answer isn't going to change, no matter how many times you cast it!"

Lavender's wand lowered and she stared at the floating symbol until it faded away. "I don't understand." She said in a small, confused voice. "I'm always so careful!"

Hermione found her sympathy returning as she saw that lost, dazed, almost frightened look on the girl's face. "Maybe in the heat of the moment...?"

"No." Lavender said firmly, "This is ridiculous. Dean has a ring he spelled as a contraceptive charm, and he never takes it off. Well, almost never. He was in a bit of a panic when he couldn't find it after... well, when he woke up in the Hospital wing, but he found it later under his bed. Apparently it just got knocked off in the scuffle. He was so worried he'd sprogged Shandra up, but I doubt there was really any danger of that. It wasn't off of him for more than a day and those type tend to last a couple of days after the boy removes it anyway. Seamus actually charmed one of his metal Muggle tooth fillings, so I've never had any worries with him. There's no way he didn't have his!"

Hermione's cheeks flushed a bit. Lavender had slept with Dean too? That was really more information than she needed. She tried to brush it aside and focus on the issue at hand, "Well, I mean they are both students, and contraceptive charms can be tricky," Not to mention that Seamus was better at burning his eyebrows off than working a good charm, though she tactfully didn't voice the opinion, "So there is always the chance that they got the charm wrong. Or perhaps it just wasn't strong enough and wore off over time." She offered reasonably.

Lavender shook her head. "No. I'm not daft. I checked both charms myself." She said, omitting the fact that she'd only thought to check Dean's after the fact.

"Well... was there anyone else it could have been?" Hermione asked delicately, though in all honesty she really didn't want to know. She already knew far more about this girl's love life than she was comfortable with, but it was easy to see Lavender needed someone there in this trying time... and no one else was around to take over!

Lavender shook her head. "Despite what you obviously think, I'm not one to spread it about. Seamus and I were exclusive... well, at least I _thought_ we were. Dean was just to get back at Seamus when I caught Seamus shagging that two bit whore. Those two are the only two I've been with in over..." She trailed off, her eyes growing wide as a horrified look came over her face. "No..." She breathed.

It came to Hermione then... She was pretty sure she knew of at least one other occasion Lavender had been shagged... just not willingly. Hermione put her hand over her mouth in horror.

"NO!" Lavender all but screamed. "That BASTARD!" She pushed past Hermione.

Hermione hurried after her, worried about that angry, determined look that had just come over the girl's face. When she got into the room, Lavender was already pulling her robe on. She paused only to shove her feet in some slippers, then marched for the door. Worried, Hermione quickly pulled on her own robe and shoes and hurried after her. She didn't catch up with Lavender until she was already a full corridor outside of Gryffindor.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Hermione panted.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Lavender asked through gritted teeth, "I'm getting this disgusting parasite out of me!"

"I'm not trying to stop you, but don't you think you should at least sit down and think things through before making a rash decision?" Hermione offered delicately.

"Go fuck yourself, Granger!" Lavender growled, continuing her headlong march towards the Hospital Wing.

Hermione decided it was time to be quiet. She'd hate for the girl to make a hasty decision she'd later regret... but on the other hand, she wasn't all that sure she wouldn't have done the same thing herself if she'd been in that situation. Though Lavender had told her to go away, Hermione felt like she had to stay with her. Lavender wasn't thinking at the moment, and she might need emotional support, or at the very least someone to play the voice of reason to keep her from doing something phenomenally stupid in her anger... speaking of which... a voice called out as they rounded the corner.

"Coming from a pajama party, Brown?" Steven Cornfoot asked with an amused sneer as he strolled down the corridor heading in the opposite direction.

Lavender had already launched herself towards him by the time Hermione registered who it was. Hermione ran after her.

Steven, caught completely by surprise, went down on the first punch. He let out a shriek of pain as her foot slammed into his groin, quickly curling up to protect himself as she tried to continue the onslaught.

Denied the easiest target, Lavender dropped down, wailing on any open bit of him she could get to. When he tried to roll away to guard his stomach, she grabbed his hair, using the hold to slam his head into the stone floor. Lavender shrieked in outrage as Hermione wrapped her arms around the girl's ribs, physically trying to lift and wrestle the girl away from her hapless opponent. Lavender fought and struggled, not wanting to stop. She kept kicking at him until Hermione had managed to drag her out of range, then struggled to get free to resume the attack.

"Lavender! Calm down!" Hermione gasped as she struggled to keep her hold on the enraged girl. "He's not worth getting kicked out for!" Lavender slowed her struggles, a bit of reason obviously beginning to seep in, but Hermione felt far from safe to release her.

"What the bloody Hell...?" Steven stammered, still keeping his arms up in case she might resume her attack.

Lavender struggled more at the sound of his voice, but Hermione just tightened the grip once more, "It wasn't him, Lavender."

"He's close enough!" Lavender growled poisonously.

"Enough!" Hermione yelled as Lavender tried to worm out of her grip once more.

Lavender stilled. "Fine." She hissed, glaring over at Steven. "Give your bastard father a message for me. Tell him if he thinks I'm going to bring another demented rapist into this world, he's dead wrong! And if either of you ever lay a finger on me again, I'll be sure to deliver your little sibling's corpse to the Ministry. Let's see him try to deny he's been raping little girls then! Come on, Hermione. Let's go have Pomfrey rip this parasite out already." She said.

Hermione let her go reluctantly, but Lavender just march on towards the Hospital Wing without a single glance back. Hermione looked worriedly at the shocked, but already calculating look on Steven's battered face, then hurried after her.

Silence reigned for most of the trip after that. Lavender seemed to have worked out a bit of the frustration, leaving only a cold determination in her eyes. "They can do that, right?"

The question out of the blue startled Hermione a bit. "Do what?"

"They don't just banish the thing when they abort it, do they? I'd really prefer to be able to back up that threat if I need to. I know preserving spells, I just don't know much about the actually removal process."

Hermione couldn't believe the girl was talking so casually about terminating her pregnancy. It was like she was just trying to find the best way to procure a potion ingredient or something like that. Hermione knew it was probably just a coping mechanism, a way for the girl to let herself stop thinking of the baby as a person so she could kill it without undue amounts of guilt, but it still made her sound like a cold bitch. Hermione tried to remind herself this child was a product of rape. She didn't know (nor did she ever WANT to know) what that was like, so she couldn't bring herself to judge this girl. "I don't know, to be honest. I've seen several different spells for... such things... mentioned, but the book I read didn't really mention how it actually happens."

"I'll just ask Pomfrey. I'm sure she'll know." Lavender replied evenly.

Hermione just kept silent.

They got to the Hospital Wing... and no one was there. Lavender's composure started to crack a bit. "Where is she?" She asked, going back to the little office. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Lavender!" Hermione hissed in shock as the girl opened the office door and went in. She gave a furtive glance around, but then hurried after the girl.

"Where is she?!?" Lavender asked, looking a bit distressed as she looked behind the tall shelving into the back section of the office, as if thinking perhaps Pomfrey was simply hiding from her.

"I'm sure she'll be back shortly." Hermione said reasonably.

"I just want this out!" Lavender said, an anguished whine entering her voice. "I can't stand the thought of part of _him_ inside me!"

"It's ok..." Hermione said as soothingly as she could. She didn't know what else to say, really. She looked away when Lavender broke down and started crying. Her eyes, searching for something to focus on, alighted on an ancient filing cabinet of sorts... it was massive, but the drawers were oddly shallow, no more than a couple of inches deep each... and they were marked with the crests of the different Houses. It actually reminded her of chests of drawers she'd seen used to store maps and charts and the like; big enough to hold an unrolled map, shallow enough so you didn't have to dig through too terribly many in a single drawer. She furrowed her brow, seeing the markings beside each crest that appeared to indicate a range of years. Why would maps or charts be associated with different Houses? Suddenly, what it really was dawned on her. It likely wouldn't help, but a way to distract the girl for a minute or two at least occurred to her. Hopefully Pomfrey would return by the time they were done. She never seemed to be gone long.

"Lavender." She said, trying to gain the sobbing girl's attention. "Lavender, before you go through with this, don't you want to be _absolutely sure_ who the father is?"

Lavender quelled her sobs enough to answer, "Who else are you suggesting it could be?" she demanded.

Hermione saw the look forming in the girl's eyes and knew Lavender was about to direct her anger at her, saying Hermione was indicating she was a bike or something. "I just thought... I mean you see this?" She said, indicating the ancient filing cabinet. "Do you know what it is?"

Lavender looked it over, then looked back at Hermione, shaking her head.

"You remember when we first got here they took a sample of everyone's blood?" Hermione asked, waiting for Lavender to nod, then forging on, "Well, I believe this is where they store the samples. It should have everyone's blood... every student who has attended all the way back to the beginning of the school from the look of it! If you cast a Lineage spell, the blood sample from the father should be enough to show up as a link. You could know for sure!"

Lavender looked between Hermione and the drawers. Her expression was suspicious, but there was also hint of uncertainty. After a long moment of contemplation, she said, "Well... but I don't know that spell."

"Oh." Hermione said, only just remembering that had been in her 'leisure reading'. "Well, _I_ know it. I can cast it if you'd like."

The warring of emotions was evident behind her eyes, but no matter how sure she was on the subject, there was also still the tiniest flicker of hope. After a minute she shrugged indifferently. "You can if you like. We both know what it'll tell us though."

It was obvious that, despite her words, Lavender really wanted her to. Hermione nodded, then called up the spell in her mind, focusing and making very sure she got it right.

Lavender watched tensely as the glowing line emerged from her belly and rose up, then formed a T, one end connecting immediately with her chest. The other branch wavered a bit, then started drifting down.

"It's normal." Hermione quickly assured her as Lavender looked at her questioningly, "Blood alone is weaker, so it takes a bit longer, but it should still give reliable results."

They watched. Lavender bit her lip, her eyes watering up as it slipped down towards the Ravenclaw drawers... then blinked the tears from her eyes incredulously as it continued on past them. Her eyes went round as it paused beside the most recent Gryffindor drawer, then dove through the wood, firming up as it reached its conclusion.

"What?!?" Lavender asked, immediately stooping down and yanking on the drawer. It didn't open.

"I imagine they're locked." Hermione offered, "But it appears it's a Gryffindor."

"But... but how?" Lavender asked faintly. "I know I checked those charms!"

"Perhaps Dean took off his ring at some point and you didn't notice. Or perhaps one of the charms is faulty, but works sometimes and you just happened to test it when it was working." Hermione replied thoughtfully. It could have been any number of mistakes in the spellcasting really. "From what I've read, those charms are very difficult to make and can be easily botched. I certainly wouldn't depend on one made by a student."

Lavender let out a little shaky breath, obviously unsure what she should be feeling now. Little smiles flickered over her lips, relief that it wasn't the rape that had gotten her pregnant, but also uncertainty, confusion, fear and worry.

"Maybe you should hold off... at the very least find out who the father really is before making your decision about what to do next." Hermione said gently. "You're only two weeks along. There's plenty of time."

Lavender ran her fingers through the line leading into the drawer, but it was firm in its determination. She nodded and rose.

"Now let's get out of here before Pomfrey gets back!" Hermione said in an urgent whisper, flicking her wand through the line to dismiss the spell.

Lavender's eyes got big again and she nodded.

They got out and shut the office door just in time.

Pomfrey came in carrying her little portable bag of medicinal potions and muttering irritably to herself. She spotted them and flashed them a little smile, assuming they'd just been innocently waiting for her. "Sorry, dears. Somebody ought to tell all of those silly first years that bannister's aren't for sliding on! Two of them were racing each other down some when the staircase moved. Shot right off the end into open space, they did! They should be thanking Merlin they only fell two stories!"

Hermione cringed at the mental image. "Perhaps someone should write up some common sense rules for them for when they arrive. I imagine there's plenty of things they could do at home that aren't safe here."

Pomfrey flashed her a smile, then went over to a shelf, taking a couple of empty bottles from her bag and replacing them with new ones. "What can I do for you?"

Hermione glanced over at Lavender, who looked back at her, obviously at a loss. They couldn't really say they came for no reason, but Lavender now found she needed more time to think before she wanted it to be part of public record that she was pregnant!

The woman's sharp eyes flitting over them made Hermione's stomach give another squirm, which provided her with an idea, "Um... my stomach was feeling a bit gimpy." Hermione quickly said, "It's been rather stressful lately..."

Pomfrey made a little, amused sound, "Yes. I've heard."

Hermione blushed bright red.

Pomfrey grabbed up a bottle off the shelf, then brought it over and handed it to her. "A teaspoon full should settle you right down. Go ahead and take the bottle." She said, fishing in one of her large pockets and handing Hermione what was obviously a teaspoon wrapped in white paper. "No more than three times a day."

"I don't think I really need the whole..." Hermione began dubiously.

Pomfrey waved her off. "If nerves set off your stomach, I fear you'll be needing more. Go ahead and take it. I wager it'll save you a trip or two."

Hermione blushed brighter. Sadly, Pomfrey had a point. She really doubted things would be getting better any time soon. "Thanks." She said, removing the wrapper from the spoon and measuring herself out a dose. Well, her stomach _did_ feel gimpy, and it would look strange if she didn't at least take a dose of the medicine she'd supposedly come all the way down here for. Once she had it down she rewrapped the spoon, slipping it away into a pocked and tucking the bottle securely in the crook of her arm.

"Anything I can do for you, dear?" Pomfrey asked.

Hermione looked back, seeing she was addressing Lavender. Lavender had at least thought to pull her robe closed so it wasn't blatantly obvious she was still in her nightshirt, but she was obviously still too rattled to come up with a plausible reason to be there.

"Oh, she just came with me." Hermione quickly said, reaching over and taking Lavender's hand and turning the girl towards the door. Hermione couldn't help another glance back as she pushed Lavender before her out the door. It was pretty obvious that Pomfrey knew she was lying... but to her credit, she let it go without question. That's one thing she'd always liked about the woman... she had an uncanny ability to know when to pry and when _not_ to.

Most of the walk back to Gryffindor tower was made in silence. When they turned into the last corridor, Hermione felt perhaps she was supposed to say something or offer help or... something! "So... um..." She began uncertainly, "Did you want..."

Lavender held up her hand and shook her head. It was obvious she had gathered herself pretty well by this point, but she looked like her mind was still racing. "Just forget it. Literally. This never happened as far as you're concerned, got it?"

Hermione gave a little nod. "Ok. But if you need any help with anything... or just to talk..." She offered softly.

Lavender blushed a bit more, but gave her head a little nod, acknowledging the offer, her eyes firmly fixed at the portrait hole ahead.

"Um... you should probably get dressed. Everyone needs to get to the Great Hall on time today." Hermione said, quickly trying to reassert a sense of normalcy. "They're going to make some announcement or something and everyone is required to attend."

Lavender gave a curt nod. "'K." They walked on, but when they were still a couple of paces from the portrait hole, she paused and looked over at Hermione, "Um... that book..." She said, sounding tentative and unsure of herself once more. "The one where you learned about..." She glanced back at the Fat Lady, who was looking at them with curiosity, "_That spell_... what was it called?"

"Oh, it wasn't a library book. It was one I bought on that trip. You can borrow it if you like. I believe it's on my bedside table as a matter of fact." Hermione offered quickly. She'd figured Lavender would question the reliability of that spell. Well, the book should ease her worries on that count at least.

Lavender nodded again. "Thanks." She muttered softly.

Lavender went ahead of her through the portrait hole, but as Hermione was stepping through, someone stepped up to her, stopping and leaning against the side of the portrait hole rather closer to her than she liked. She furrowed her brow as he held out his arm to block her path, making her come to a stop. When she actually looked at him, it was easy to recognize Toby Hecht, a seventh year boy.

"So..." Toby drawled in a low, suggestive voice, "I hear you're pretty amazing in the sack. You do anyone, or just Slytherins?"

Hermione's cheeks went scarlet and her jaw dropped in disgusted shock. Before she could even think to unleash a scathing reply, the boy let out a pained squeak as his hair was seized. In a blur, his arm was snatched from in front of Hermione and twisted around behind him as he was slammed face first into the wall.

"Apologize!" Harry snarled furiously.

"Harry!" Hermione said in shock as he urged the boy to comply by twisting his arm harder. It already looked on the verge of being broken.

Harry ignored her, pulling the boy's head back by his hair to make sure his mouth wasn't held shut by its position against the wall. "I'm waiting!" He snapped warningly.

"Ok, ok!" Toby said. It came out as a barely concealed sob of pain, "Sorry!"

Seeing that was the best he was probably going to get, Harry shifted him around and shoved him hard, sending him sprawling on the hard stone floor.

"Anyone else who wants to make little acerbic comments about Hermione can direct them to me." Harry growled in a low, warning voice to the others, who were all standing around and staring in shock.

"You ok?" Harry asked, all anger flitting from his face in an instant, replaced by concern as he looked at her.

She blushed even darker. She wasn't used to being defended quite so... _intensely_. "I'm fine." She muttered softly, glancing around at the others.

"I'm really sorry about... I mean I just didn't see you. I _never_ would have..." He said, looking at her with sad eyes, obviously having a hard time even talking about his little accidental elbow to her face. He reached up, ever so gently brushing his thumb over the little trace of bruising, his fingers brushing her cheek as he lowered his hand once more. "I never meant to hurt you."

She sighed, "I know that, Harry. It was an accident. It was nothing. Forgotten. Honestly."

The sadness in his eyes seemed to lessen at her words.

"Sheesh, Potter!" Toby grumbled as he got up, rubbing his shoulder. "No need to get so testy. How was I supposed to know she'd already moved on to the next name on the list." He said, his little smirk making the implication clear.

Ron's knee slammed into his groin before Toby even realized he was there. Ron smirked as the boy crumpled to the ground with a rather girlish shriek of agony, curling up in the fetal position, clutching his family jewels.

"Got another witty comeback, Hecht? Because we can keep this up all morning if you like." Ron said, smirking down at the boy.

Toby, wisely, just gave his head a quick, fervent shake.

"Smarter than he looks." Ron observed rather merrily as he came over to them. "How about we head on out to the Great Hall. It might save us some time if any further lessons were carried out where everyone can see."

"I don't know..." Harry said, though he pushed the portrait out of the way for Hermione, "I kind of _like_ giving lessons."

Hermione just hurried out and hoped he wouldn't have to give any more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The atmosphere in the Great Hall was full of curious whispers and wild speculations about why everyone must be there. Filch was even at the door, marking off each student as they entered to verify attendance. Meal time came, and the food appeared, but Filch was still standing there waiting. With every minute that passed, with each errant student that was ushered in by a teacher, the volume and intensity of the speculation increased.

By the time the last student was deposited in the Hall by a rather harried looking McGonagall, even the wildest and most absurd theories were starting to be considered possible, even by normally quite logical students. The noise level dropped markedly as Filch closed the doors, letting them boom rather ominously.

Dumbledore stood and the talking quickly died out. He waited patiently until the last of the whispering died out completely, then said softly, "Professor Biddles has requested this audience in which to address you all. I assured him you would all show him the same respect and curtesy you would give any other member of the faculty." he then turned towards Derik and gave him a little nod. "Professor Biddles." He said, gesturing to indicate the students, "They are all yours."

Derik nodded and rose. "Thank you, Headmaster." He said courteously. He rose and made his way around the head table, going out between the table and the students so he could address them all. "Though this may be a touch unorthodox, a student has asked to address you all, and I have decided to grant the request and let him speak before my announcement. I therefor yield the floor to Mr. Draco Malfoy."

A loud rumble of voices filled the room as Draco got up and made his way towards Derik. When he reached him, he turned to survey his fellow students.

"Quiet!" He said simply. His voice was loud enough to carry, but calm.

Surprisingly, everyone fell silent, looking up towards him curiously.

Draco surveyed the group for a moment, then went on in the same loud but calm voice so they could all hear him. "I'm glad everyone has been having so much fun discussing my sex life." He paused, allowing the titters to quell a bit before continuing, "Well, the fun is over. I'm tired of hearing it. I shagged her, I admitted it, it's time to move on." He said, a note of scorn entering his voice, "The pathological obsession you lot have with petty trifles is absolutely barking mad! I don't know if any of you have noticed, but there's a _war_ going on out there!" His angry voice rang from the walls as every other person fell utterly silent. There was no doubt he had everyone's singular attention. He paused, letting the silence overtake them for a moment before speaking once more, his voice lower, but carrying easily over the rapt students. "The Daily Prophet is reporting attacks and deaths almost daily by this point. Often times it's just random people snuffed for no other reason than sadistic whim. Tomorrow it could you. It could be someone you love. It could be your whole bloody family!" There was uneasy shifting, but the silence continued uninterrupted. "That's not an easy reality to handle, but right now it's just how it is! Our families, our lives, our very world... _everything_ is in shambles. So some of us choose to deal with the stress by shagging. It's natural and it's not hurting anyone. None of you have the right to judge me for how I choose to cope with the Hell we're living in! And it's not just the shite about me that pisses me off! It's all this petty gossiping, teasing and rivalry! It's insane! The next time you find yourself ridiculing a fellow student, I want you to think about something: There's a very real chance that at any moment all Hell will break loose. When that moment comes, that person may just save your life... _or_ they may chose to save themselves and leave you to fend for yourself! How you treat them now just may be the deciding factor in what they choose to do when the time comes. Consider that! I don't expect us all to be friends and get along like a 'happy little family'. There are rivalries that run deep that aren't going away any time soon." He said, his eyes straying over to Harry for a moment before moving back away, observing the silent faces of his fellow students. "Just remember the _real_ enemies are outside those gates in black cloaks, eagerly waiting to get their hands on us. Quit wasting your time and energy on ridiculous bullshite! Shut your mouths, listen to your teachers, read your books and learn the skills necessary to save your bloody lives before it's too late!"

Derik gave Draco a nod and reached out, shaking his hand and giving him a little companionable pat on the shoulder, whispering something in his ear before releasing his hand and shifting to face the students once more, folding his arms over his chest. There was dead silence but for the sound of his footsteps as Draco made his way back to his spot and reclaimed his seat.

Derik surveyed them, waiting several long moments before breaking the silence. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure that's given us all something to think about. It actually leads quite nicely into my little announcement. The unarmed combat training sessions I promised will begin this next week. To give the demonstrations I require a properly trained assistant. One of my fellow Aurors has graciously offered to assist, but this means we will have to work around her schedule. As you can imagine, we need all of the Aurors we can get out there right now, so sessions will be when she can manage to find the free time. Expect hour long sessions once or twice per week. I want everyone to be checking the bulletin boards each morning. On the days when training will be given I will post the times. The entire school will attend at the same time for these sessions, as you are all starting out at the same level in this particular defensive style. If you do not attend a session you will be out of luck. Due to their nature, and the limited availability of my assistant, no sessions will be repeated. I will also be providing opportunities for open practices for both the spellcasting I will be teaching you and the hand to hand combat, which will also be posted on the boards. Unfortunately, due to the limitations set forth in the school charter concerning how much I can make mandatory outside of my normal class period, I cannot _require_ you to attend these practice sessions. I do strongly encourage it. Spell work will take up most of our time during the normal class periods, and if you do not practice the physical fighting skills, you will not retain them. I trust you are all mature and reasonable enough to see the value in these extra sessions. I don't mean to seem melodramatic, but this knowledge may well turn out to be the difference between living and dying."

Derik looked around, weighing the gravity of the expressions on the students faces and decided that should be adequate. "Well," He said, breaking many out of introspective contemplation. "You should all get back to your meals now. You need your energy."

As Derik strolled back to his seat, the students started shifting around, going back to their meals, though once again looking lost in thought. It was uncharacteristically quiet as they tucked in to their food. Few students spoke, and those who did used hushed tones.

"Well, that should do it." Derik muttered in an undertone to Snape as he settled back into his seat beside him.

"Yes..." Snape said softly, examining the students with a slightly perplexed expression on his face. "Both your and Draco's little announcements appear to have been _unusually_ effective."

"Let's just hope it sticks for a while." Derik replied, snagging his goblet and draining it in one go. He sighed as he set it down. "I think I should pay my respects to Rosmerta tonight." He said contemplatively.

Snape peered over at him, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. Derik did something to the students. That had to be it. These children didn't even pay this much attention to Dumbledore! Certainly they hadn't just grown such an avid respect for this young man that they hung on his every word. He just couldn't figure out precisely what he'd done.

Derik looked past Snape and gave a nod, getting up. Snape looked over and saw that Dumbledore was heading towards the room to the side where they often had faculty meetings. His curiosity winning out, Snape rose and followed him.

When he reached the door, Dumbledore looked a bit curious as to why Snape was accompanying them, but let him in before shutting and sealing the chamber behind him.

"Nice room. Always wondered what it looked like back here." Derik said, looking around.

"Yes, I've always found this room rather cozy myself." Dumbledore said, making his way over towards the fire in the large, ornate fireplace.

"Hey," Derik said suddenly, turning towards Dumbledore. "Listen, I'm not really up to wading through that huge Hogwarts charter, so I'll just ask... What are the rules pertaining to Professors having their children living with them here. Is it allowed?"

"You have children?" Snape blurted, his surprise getting the better of him.

Derik gave him a bit of a dark look, then turned back to Dumbledore, ignoring the question. "You see, there's this little boy, Elijah Conners... he's the son of one of the men in my unit that was killed, and his mother is a real..." Derik bit his tongue, then took a deep breath, "Well, let's just say she's not an ideal mother, and doesn't want much to do with him, and I'm hoping to talk her in to allowing me to adopt him. If it should come before the Ministry I just thought I might look like a better candidate if he could live here with me rather than at my home where at best I'd see him on weekends. He's only six, but he's very quiet and well behaved. I'm sure he'd be no trouble, and I could bring one of my own house elves to look after him while I'm in classes if you're worried about him being unsupervised. He's just..." He took a deep breath and sighed it out, "He's a wonderful little boy and I would hate to see him raised by a woman who doesn't love him."

Snape was frankly stunned that this young man would want a child, especially one he hadn't even fathered. He just didn't strike him as the type to take on responsibilities without being forced to, especially one as immense as fatherhood.

"I see." Dumbledore said, contemplating it. "Well, I'm afraid the school charter does have restrictions on children not yet of age to attend living on the grounds... in fact, it's very discouraged to even let your students know anything about your personal life and family. There are some war time allowances, but they have mostly to do with safekeeping bloodlines, so I'm afraid they probably wouldn't pertain to an adopted child. However, I should think that perhaps visits could be arranged if it is what makes the difference in the view of whatever committee members review the case. I would be glad to speak on your behalf if you should need a character witness."

Derik grinned broadly, "That would be brilliant!" Then he let out an amused breath. "Wish this worked on experienced witches and wizards too..." He said, holding up a chain on which hung a small crystal cube, no more than half an inch on each side, that shone with a haunting inner light when held up the the light of the fire.

"So that's what you used!" Snape said accusingly, realizing that also explained why Derik had shook Draco's hand when the boy was done speaking. He'd palmed the charm to get it back unnoticed!

Derik just smiled over at him.

"Do I need to remind you that the use of a Charisma charm is _illegal?"_ Snape asked, folding his arms over his chest. "It's morally dodgy to even _own_ such a device! Surely an _Auror_ would know that."

Derik nodded. "Ya... It's amazing that people are willing to break laws and sacrifice their ethics just to _protect your life_, now isn't it?" He said, smiling over at him for a moment longer before reaching out and handing the charm to Dumbledore. "Thanks for the loan." He said, nodding to the man and heading for the door.

Snape just watched in shock as Dumbledore secreted the charm away in his robes with a little smile on his lips, then followed after Derik.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione couldn't help but notice how unusually subdued Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor team were as they made their way out towards the pitch. They were usually almost rowdy when they approached a game, getting into the spirit and pumping themselves up. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised though. Everyone had been strangely subdued since that announcement. Yes, everything they had said about gossiping and such being a ridiculous waste of time and the need to prepare themselves for the very real possibility that they might need to fight for their very lives at any moment was all true... but most of her fellow students never seemed to take that bit of reality seriously before. She knew it was just living in denial of something they just weren't equipped to deal with emotionally... but suddenly it seemed to have come into focus for each and every one of them. She didn't see a single student joking around or anything like that. It was all very somber. She'd even seen Ron reading from a book that had nothing to do with Quidditch! Voluntarily! No one else she spoke to seemed to find it so terribly odd, but Hermione couldn't help but think there was something decidedly off about the impact those few short moments were having on them all. Not to mention that no one else seemed to have even realized how silly it was that attendance had been required and rigidly enforced just to announce practice sessions. Surely word would have gotten around to any not in attendance if it had just been announced as usual.

"Almost seems kind of silly." Harry muttered as he tromped through the dead grass beside her.

Perhaps she wasn't the only one who saw it after all. "What does?" She asked.

"Chasing after a little gold ball. What good are those skills really going to do me in a fight?" He replied seriously.

**_What the Hell?!?_** Hermione stared at Harry in shock. Had he just questioned why he was bothering to play Quidditch?!?!? There was no longer a single doubt in her head that everyone had somehow been bewitched!!! Still, considering it was making everyone take their learning seriously for a change (not to mention putting a stopper in all the rampant gossiping), she decided it was best to keep that to herself.

"I don't know..." She replied thoughtfully, "It _does_ help your manual dexterity, your flying skills, your reflexes, not to mention teamwork skills. And of course physical activities that are particularly vigorous like that help build and maintain muscle tone and stamina. I imagine all of that will come in very helpful if you should ever find yourself in a serious battle."

That seemed to cheer him a bit. He stopped frowning at the very least. He seemed to be mulling it over, then a little smile flickered over his lips. He adjusted his path to bring him closer and leaned in, giving her cheek a quick peck before drifting back to his original path. "Thanks." He said sincerely. He glanced around at his fellow players. "I may need to quote you when it comes to the pre-game pep talk. I think we're all feeling the need for some training. Even _I_ feel completely unprepared for what's coming, and I could probably wipe the floors with any student here. Possibly a couple of professors as well."

She felt that was probably some _serious_ overconfidence.

"Well, except for you of course." He amended with another quick flash of a smile in her direction.

Well, at least he wasn't _completely_ delusional. She decided to let in pass. She sighed as she thought about the state of her own studies. "Think how _I_ feel." She said dejectedly, "I'm still not entirely caught up with my homework! Wonder if McGonagall would be upset if I snuck into the Library after hours tonight..." She said contemplatively.

Harry handed his broom to Ron, who was walking on the other side of him, then dug in his robes for a moment. "Why find out? Just don't get caught in the first place and she'll be none the wiser."

Her eyes widened a bit as she recognized the worn parchment he held out to her. She quickly accepted the Marauder's map and secreted it away in her robes. "Thanks!" She said gratefully.

"No problem." Harry said, taking his broom back, "We should probably go with you and get in some extra studying as well, but I doubt we're going to be worth much after we get done here. At least it's Hufflepuff today. The Slytherins will do anything to win, even if it means blatant cheating and roughing up their opponents. The Ravenclaws are almost as bad. I swear those blighters cheat, but I'll be buggered if I can figure out how they do it."

"Well, I'll stay as long as I can, but if you run over I won't be able to stay until the end. I have some things I have to get done and I have to run back to my room for my book bag before detention so people won't see me sneaking out of the Tower with it after curfew. Not getting caught outright won't keep other students from stitching me up to save themselves if they get caught out after curfew."

Harry nodded. They hadn't had too many worries about such things when they were sneaking out all the time in years past... in fact Neville was the only one of their classmates who had ever really challenged them on the matter... but this year things were a bit different. The silence of their Housemates could no longer be assumed.

Hermione was glad they hadn't taken the opportunity to badger her about the continuing detentions again. She'd pretty much trained herself not to mention them around these two, but every now and then it still slipped out. Luckily, they reached the pitch just then and the boys had no further opportunity to revisit the subject.

She wished them luck and made her way up the long spiral staircase to the Gryffindor stand. The attendance was surprisingly sparse today. She figured it was just that she was early, but only a couple more students showed up by the time the game began. At best, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stands were perhaps half full. As for Ravenclaw and Slytherin, there were only a handful of students in each stand. Everything seemed rather... odd. The low attendance, and then the rather lack-luster performances from the players. Well, the Gryffindors were relatively decent. It was quite obvious Harry's little pep talk had been worlds better than that of the Hufflepuff captain. The Hufflepuff players were slower and looked decidedly distracted. Their seeker kept circling, but seemed to be more just flying around while lost in contemplation than actually seeking anything.

Despite their own rather sub-par performance, Gryffindor was clearly giving Hufflepuff a rather sound thrashing. They were up by five goals within the first ten minutes, and Harry was obviously actively searching for the snitch. There was no doubt in her mind which team would prevail in this particular match. Unless Hufflepuff did a complete about-face, they were toast.

Hermione's eyes strayed back over to the Slytherin stand. She didn't even realize what her eyes were searching for until she realized that Snape wasn't there. She quickly moved her eyes back to the circling players, though she wasn't really paying much attention to them. It's not like it was that unusual. He didn't attend every game. Well, if Slytherin was playing he made nearly every game in a show of support, but they weren't playing today.

She couldn't help but ponder what he might be doing. Perhaps he'd been infected with the fervent need to prepare himself for impending battle like everyone else had. Maybe he was in the Potions classroom, making up extra emergency potions for the Hospital wing in case Voldemort laid siege to Hogwarts. The thought gave her a shiver. She knew it was possible, but it wasn't something she'd like to contemplate. Instead, her mind shifted back to Snape, imagining him in the potions room, toiling over a steaming cauldron. She could picture him preparing ingredients, a silver blade flashing in his hands as he diced up roots with meticulous precision. He always worked so fast, making the preparation look effortless. Those strong, talented hands always sure and steady...

She started slightly as she was brought out of her musings by a sudden sound beside her. Her head darted around, but there was no one nearby. What had it been? It had sounded like a sharp snap, like a cape cracking in a gust of wind. She'd felt a breeze, but nothing strong enough to cause such a sound. She looked around more to see if perhaps one of the Quidditch players had flown by, but none of them looked to be likely culprits.

As she gazed around once more she was about to dismiss it as idle fancy when she spotted something on the bench beside her. It was a bit of folded parchment. Glancing around to make sure there was no one who appeared to be missing a note, she picked it up and opened it. There was a single sentence scrawled upon it: "Miss Granger, please join us in greenhouse two."

She blinked in surprise. It was obviously to her, but how had it gotten there? And who had sent it? The note was certainly ambiguous. Still... her curiosity was piqued. She glanced over at the scoreboard. Gryffindor was up by ninety points and Hufflepuff didn't appear to be getting any better. Despite their current funk, she was pretty sure a win would put Ron and Harry in enough of a good mood that they probably wouldn't even notice she'd gone. Besides, it wasn't as if she'd been asked to go into the Forbidden Forest or anything. Greenhouse two in broad daylight was hardly a risky location to meet anonymous note writers.

Deciding taking a slight risk was a better prospect than sitting here watching an apathetic Hufflepuff team get pounded while she fought off fantasies of Snape, Hermione got up and made her way out of the stands.

Hermione peered about cautiously as she approached the greenhouse, but no one seemed to be about. That queasy, nervous feeling was back in her stomach again, and she almost wished she'd thought to keep that potion Pomfrey gave her in one of the free pockets inside her robe. That was silly though, since she so rarely actually got a gimpy stomach. Still, she had reason enough for it now. She hadn't realised until she got there that this could be malicious students luring her away from her protectors so they could ridicule her or worse. The little announcement in the Great Hall should have taken care of those nasty possibilities though, shouldn't it have? She hadn't seen anyone so much as look at her since then, let alone say anything mocking.

She came to a stop at the door, looking around, but no one was there. Why had they wanted to meet here? The greenhouses weren't even open on the weekends.

She'd no more than thought that when she heard something from inside the greenhouse. It'd almost sounded like a muffle laugh. She moved up close to the door and shaded her eyes, trying to see in. She actually caught a glimpse of a couple of shadowy figures inside! She tried the knob and much to her surprise it opened right up. Her nervous queasiness doubled. Was this some kind of trick? If so, to what ends?

She cracked the door open and stuck her head in, but whomever they were had moved out of direct line of sight.

"Miss Granger? Is that you?" A voice called.

Hermione froze. It was a man's voice, and not one she recognized at all. It certainly wasn't a member of the staff! Who else could have gotten onto the grounds?!?

Suddenly Neville's head peeked out from behind a giant leaf. "Hermione! Over here!" He said, giving her a quick summoning wave before ducking back behind the monstrous plant.

Feeling a flood of relief, Hermione came in and hurried towards where he'd disappeared. If _Neville_ was there it couldn't possibly be anything nefarious. As she approached the spot, she looked up at the plant. It very nearly reached the high, peaked roof though it was positioned towards the middle to allow for maximum height. The leaves were each a good meter long and nearly as wide.

"Simply marvelous." The man's voice said with obvious admiration.

Hermione went around, finding Neville standing on the other side of the plant, blushing profusely. There was an odd looking man standing beside him, avidly examining one of the leaves. His skin was a rich, dark brown, though his features were oddly narrow. He looked to be perhaps fifty, a good deal of gray working its way into his black hair, especially at the temples. His hair was braided into thin braids near the bottom, tied back into a club at the back of his neck, but it was obvious by the several inches of cottony, unbraided hair on the top of his head that he didn't bother much with keeping up his appearance. His clothes would have told her that much. They were obviously very old, patched in several spots, and had numerous grass stains scattered about on the robes, and especially on the knees of his trousers. He had thin dragon hide gloves on as well, though they had the ends of the fingers removed, leaving the last joint of each finger exposed. She strongly suspected from the slightly irregular edges that they had started out as regular gloves.

The man looked up at her, reaching up and pulling off his rather thick glasses and letting them drop down against his chest, dangling there from a chain. "Have you seen what he's done with this one?" He asked, "Wonderful, isn't it?"

Hermione looked from the odd man to the enormous plant, then to Neville, who looked both awestruck by the man and flattered almost to the point of passing out. "David Friedman?!?" She asked, her mind suddenly clicking the pieces together.

The man grinned broadly, confirming her guess.

She smiled and blushed, then looked up at the plant again. "This is the first time I've seen it, actually." She admitted, only just recognizing that this had obviously been grown from one of the Astralgalus seeds she had given Neville. Her blush darkened as she suddenly felt like she'd been caught doing something wrong. Was he insulted that she'd just given away the valuable seeds he'd gifted her with? She glanced back over at him, but he didn't look upset at all.

"He experimented using an Engorgement spell, but it couldn't handle the added weight... so he gave it some Skelegrow! It actually formed a rudimentary skeletal structure in the stalk and branches to support the weight! I never thought to use that. Who knew it would actually work on a plant?" he said, returning to his examination.

Now that he mentioned it, she noted the occasional little white bone spikes that poked out of the stems here and there like thorns. A plant with a skeleton?!? Sounded simply _ghastly_ to her... but then again, it appeared to be working. What had that done to the other magical properties of the plant? She couldn't help but be intrigued.

They spent the better part of an hour in the greenhouse, examining Neville's plants and discussing the different methods he'd used on the couple of plants he'd experimented on. By the time they started making their way out of the greenhouse, Hermione felt like she knew this odd man. He was obviously dead brilliant (though, yes, he did tend to assume an insane amount of prior knowledge on the part of those he spoke with). He was also surprisingly kind, selfless and very open to collaboration with other wizards. He didn't seem to care at all about getting credit, but just seemed genuinely passionate about the enhancement of plant and the creation of new species... about constantly exploring limits and the pursuit of knowledge, even if knowledge had to come from his failures. Even those he openly admitted to and seemed to have no regretes or embarrassment over. His social skills may not have been the greatest, but his mind was amazing.

Hermione found herself instantly liking this man. It helped that she most often _did_ actually know what he assumed she would, so there were much fewer misunderstandings than she was sure there would be with other students. Even Neville didn't appear to be having much trouble keeping up. She had no idea Neville was really this in to plants! He must have studied books on them whenever he had the chance. David was also very encouraging and supportive of Neville and his efforts. David even gave him pointers and instructed him in different methods that had worked well in his own experimentation... no offense to Professor Sprout, but they probably learned more from this man in less than an hour than they did from Sprout in a whole _month_ of classes.

They slowly meandered their way out of the greenhouse, still engrossed in their conversation. David's enthusiasm and obvious passion for the subject drew them in and captivate them until the whole rest of the world seemed to completely disappear from their minds.

Until the world intruded, of course.

"There she is!" Ron's voice called out.

Hermione looked over, surprised to see Harry and Ron making their way towards her. She had forgotten all about the game until she saw their brooms and the way they both looked sweaty and tired.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

They came to a stop beside her, eyeing David curiously. "Someone said they saw you heading for the greenhouses." Harry said.

"Is the game over already?" She asked, though she immediately felt stupid for asking. Of course it must be over. The Seeker and Keeper would hardly have wandered off in the middle of a match!

"Ya." Harry replied, though his gaze was still on David.

"Well, did you win?" She prompted.

Ron snorted derisively. "Like it was really any competition. They only scored twice the whole match. They were so bloody apathetic it took all the fun out of winning."

"Well..." Harry said with a little grin. "It _is_ better than losing at any rate."

"Not much." Ron grumbled. "It was pitiful."

"Who's this?" Harry said, changing the subject as he nodded towards David.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Hermione said, abashed at her rudeness. "David Friedman, this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

"Ok..." Harry said, obviously nonplussed. Ron just nodded, also obviously clueless as to what that name was supposed to mean to them.

"He used to teach here." Hermione continued, "He was the Herbology teacher before Professor Sprout. He does mostly research now. He's rather well known." She added, getting a bit exasperated at their continued dumbfounded expressions.

"I wouldn't really say _well known_." David said modestly.

"Are you joking?" Neville asked incredulously, "I've read about you in _nineteen_ different books. You're probably the best known Herbologist of our time!"

"Ohhhh..." Ron said, brightening, "He must be that plant bloke you've been going on about!"

Neville blushed brightly, but nodded.

"Ah." Harry said. "So... um... what are you doing here if you're so famous?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Barry. It just so happens I was just about to ask these two brilliant young minds to dine with me so we could continue our fascinating discussion about the enhanced photosynthetic capabilities of the twelfth altered strain of Astralgalus I created. It amplified the normal sunlight to energy producing ratio by nearly twenty six times the normal rate. Would you care to join us? I'm always eager to share my discoveries with others and hear their responses to my research."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then Ron quickly piped in, "Actually, we were just checking to make sure Hermione was alright. We should really get going..."

"Ya." Harry quickly agreed, "We have to get cleaned up, and we have some studying to do."

"Well, don't let us keep you from expanding your minds!" David quickly agreed. "By all means, go to your studies. When we cease to learn, we cease to _live_."

"Right." Harry said with a little forced smile. "See you back in the Tower later, Hermione."

Hermione quickly nodded and watched them as they headed off towards the castle rather quickly. David was smiling pleasantly, but she got the distinct impression he'd just run them off on purpose. His phrasing had made the topic of conversation sound deathly boring... he hadn't mentioned that the enhancement made the plants into virtual solar powered weapons. Even a single severed leaf, if thrown at an opponent, could shock him badly enough to stun him. It took several freshly charged leaves to render your opponent unconscious, but one could still stall out their mental faculties for up to ten seconds... which would be a serious advantage in a fight. Something like that would be interesting even to the boys!

"Um... his name is Harry, by the way, not Barry." She amended gently.

David looked at her and smiled wordlessly, a little mischievous glint in his eye. "Well," He said after a moment, "I truly would dearly love to share a meal and continue this discussion with such bright young scholars. Will you join me?"

"Um... it's not dinner time quite yet." Neville said, peering at his watch.

"Oh, no worries on that count. I brought food, and I have more than enough for two more." David assured them.

"What do you mean two _more?_" Neville asked, furrowing his brow.

"Two more in addition to Severus and myself, of course." David replied, obviously perplexed as to why Neville didn't know that.

"You know Sn...Sn..." Neville stammered into silence, obviously shocked.

"Of course." David said with a shrug. "He's the reason I'm here. I visit him about once a month, though I usually just floo in and we have a nice private chat, occasionally share a meal. I don't tend to mingle much."

"Oh... well... I would l-love to j-join you, but I n-need to st-st-study." Neville managed to stammer.

Hermione sighed sadly. It was the first time she'd heard his stutter kick in since she arrived at the greenhouse.

David noted Hermione's expression, as well as the rather nervous way Neville was no longer meeting his gaze. "Wait a moment... Severus _has_ mentioned you!" David said suddenly, obviously just now making the connection, "You're Neville _Longbottom!_ Yes, I remember now. You're the one who steadfastly refuses to live up to your potential!"

Neville was staring at him, his eyes round as saucers. Refuses to live up to his potential?!? That didn't sound like anything he'd expect Snape to say about him! It indicated Snape thought there was potential there to begin with. "He... he said that?" He asked, still convinced there must be some mixup.

"Oh yes. He finds it most irksome, as I'm sure you've gathered. Thinking about it, perhaps his theory is correct." David said introspectively as he gazed at Neville. He reached up and gently took the boy's chin in his hand, shifting his head around for a moment, "You're more than bright enough when you relax. Perhaps it _is_ some kind of mental block. Possibly even magical scarring. I've seen it before in early childhood trauma cases." He nodded, though it seemed to be more to himself than to Neville. "We'll work on it." He said thoughtfully before releasing his chin and giving his shoulder a friendly pat.

Neville was just staring at him, too stunned to think up a reply.

"Well," David continued casually, "I normally only come here once a month... but do you think perhaps I might stop by to check on your progress on occasion even when I'm not scheduled to meet with Severus?"

"Absolutely!" Neville sputtered, obviously stunned that the man would want to come just to see him. "Any time. Any time at all!"

"Well, except for during classes." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh... um... ya..." Neville said, though it was blatantly obvious that he'd skive off any class in a heartbeat if David were to show up.

"I'll try to keep it to evenings, then. That would probably be the surest route." David said. "I have a hard time keeping track of the days of the week. I can lose myself in a project for days on end without even noticing. I have to set an alarm just to keep this appointment once a month!"

Hermione had to smile. It must be nice not to have a schedule and be free to work unfettered by deadlines and distractions. Maybe if she ventured into the field of inventing she could be that free someday. She rather doubted it, though. Inventors made up their own rules and tried things no one has tried before. She was much more of a by-the-books kind of person. It took someone willing to bend and break rules... like Draco, now that she thought about it. Maybe that would be a field for him someday.

"Thinking about it," David said thoughtfully as he contemplated Neville, "Working with other people's alterations can be interesting, but if you really want to make your own way in this field I think you could do with experience working from the ground up, so to speak."

Neville furrowed his brow. "The ground up?" Ask asked with a puzzled expression.

David gave a nod, "Starting with the common base plants and making alterations and crossbreeds all your own."

"But..." Neville said uncertainly, "I imagine most of the good crossbreeds have been discovered already..."

David laughed, "There are thousands of varieties of magical plants alone, and that's not even counting the Muggle plants that could also be used. Yes, many people have worked in this area before, but there are still countless new species just waiting to be created. Most of the others seem to go for the flashy crosses, but I find the real power lies in the more subtle blends. I tell you, the subtle field is a virtually untapped gold mine of exploration, and there is no way I could even begin to explore more than a small fraction of those within one mortal lifetime. If you're worried about wasting time duplicating someone else's work, there's even a registry of all the known hybrids."

"That sounds like it would be great," Neville said with a hint of sadness, "But I'm afraid it'll have to wait until after I graduate."

"Whatever for?" David asked, looking genuinely bewildered.

"Well, I'll need to get a job before I'll have the funds for the materials and greenhouse space... my Gran thinks this is just a peculiar stage I'm going through." he said, his eyes dropping morosely, "She 'humored' me at first, buying me an odd plant or two, but lately she's been on me to find a 'real' field of study. She certainly won't help me..."

"Pish posh!" David said, waving it off. "The pursuit of knowledge shouldn't be hampered by something as crude and mundane as money! Or grandmothers for that matter. You think my father wanted a 'flower boy' for a son? Why do you think I was homeless from age seventeen until just after my twentieth birthday? Luckily, living in the forest was just about the most natural habitat for me. If they hadn't of offered me my own lab after reading my notes on my field studies I might still be living there. All that matters is what _you_ want. You must go where your heart leads, and it's obvious to me, and everyone else who bothers to pay attention I'd wager, that _this_ is the field for you." He snapped his fingers and called out, "Ephedra!"

There was a paused, then with a pop, a rather large house elf appeared before him, looking up at him expectantly. It was swaddled in a winter cloak that looked to be made for a human and pooled on the ground a bit. The addition of a stocking cap with a fur rim made it look a bit amusing. The way it gave a shiver despite the excess cloth swaddling it made it evident it was not used to the cold.

"Ah, there you are." He said, smiling down at it, "This is Mr. Neville Longbottom." He said, indicating Neville, "And of course Miss Hermione Granger." He said, indicating her before shifting his attention back towards Neville, "Neville, this is Ephedra. She can't speak, but she's my fastest and most reliable house elf."

Ephedra blushed, stooping down a bit in embarrassment.

He then turned his attention back to the house elf, "Neville here is an aspiring Botanist. I would like you to bring him some unaltered seeds to work with. He doesn't have a lot of room to work with at the moment, so let's start out small. A couple hundred of the best cross-pollinators, maybe a hundred rare types, all labeled with care instructions. Get a good variety, but nothing dangerous or against school regulations. Also throw in some good fertilizer, a set of basic tools and equipment, some empty journals for him to document his experiments in and anything else you think he'll require. Oh, and a copy of the crossbreed registry."

She nodded her head, scribbling it all down on a little notepad, though you could barely see her fingertips out the end of the overly long sleeves.

"Be sure and get some of the other house elves to help you. I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to do it all." He said, reaching down and patting her head affectionately.

She smile demurely and nodded, then with a little pop, disappeared.

"She really is incredibly quick and sharp as a tack. Got her nearly twenty years ago." David said, getting a reminiscent smile on his face, "A man of somewhat questionable morals owed me some money. He offered her in trade. I was a bit hesitant at first considering she's obviously some kind of crossbreed... but then I _am_ in the business of crossing plants, so it'd seem a bit hypocritical to hold that against her... I'm sure that man thought he swindled me, especially since he managed to keep me from finding out she was mute until after the deal was signed... but she has been, bar-none, the best house elf I've ever had. A surprisingly delightful companion as well, despite the fact that I generally end up doing most of the talking. Not that she just listens! She puts that notepad to very good use, believe me! She has a wonderfully acerbic wit, and nothing gets past her. I swear she understands me better than just about any human I've talked to, and considering the circles I occasionally socialize with, that's saying something!"

Hermione grinned. Yes, that was definitely saying something! Despite only having the face and height to go off of, she'd already guessed the elf was a crossbreed of some sort. She couldn't be sure because of the hat, but she was fairly certain Ephedra was even taller than Winston. She couldn't help but wonder if she was a part human hybrid. Then again, perhaps she just thought that because she'd just found out they existed and she was seeing similarities even where they didn't exist as her mind tried to spot what she'd previously missed. Maybe Ephedra was part goblin, or even some other species.

"You might wish to make some room in the greenhouse." David said to Neville, who was still looking rather stunned, "I doubt she'll take long. Quite quick, as I said. I look forward to seeing your progress when next we meet, but don't let it detract from your other studies."

Neville just nodded, still looking a bit shell shocked. "Th-thanks. Thank you!" He said, recovering enough to find his manners.

David smiled, "No need for thanks. My motives are entirely selfish, I assure you. It's so hard to find people in my field that I have any interest in talking to. Most of the time when any of them show an interest in talking to me it's just to try to steal my ideas. Yet another reason I don't like talking to them. You strike me as honest, though. If you want to know anything about my methods or what I'm working on, you have simply to ask."

Neville looked completely cowed, but managed a nod. He started slightly as they heard a distinctive pop coming from inside the greenhouse.

"That would probably be the fertilizer arriving." David mused. "Tools will most likely be next. You should run along. I look forward to our next meeting."

Neville nodded quickly, hurrying back into the greenhouse.

"I was wondering if you might levitate that crate for me?" David asked distractedly as he pulled a ring out of his pocket, slipping it onto his hand.

She blinked in surprise, then glanced past him to the crate he nodded towards. It was sitting up against the wall of the greenhouse, plain as day. She was surprised she hadn't spotted it sooner. His strange light brown owl with the black patterning and burgundy streaks was sitting there on the crate as if it was guarding it. When it saw her looking it took off, shooting away in a blur. "I have a bit of trouble levitating things. It seems my mind wanders too easily and I'm prone to dropping things. This crate's contents are rather fragile, so I would prefer not to risk it."

"Oh, of course!" Hermione said, pulling out her wand and levitating the crate. She quite imagined he had problems with this spell. It might not take too much concentration really, but from the way he veered wildly from one subject to the next when he got excited, his tangents leading completely unexpected directions, she could see how it might be hard for him to keep his mind on one thing for an extended amount of time. There seemed to be far too many thoughts in his head bursting to come out for him to be stuck on one for too terribly long.

He started for the castle and she followed along, being sure to keep the crate and its fragile contents drifting along smoothly. When they went through the entrance hall there wasn't a soul in sight. Not surprising for the time of day, especially considering the desire to study that announcement seemed to have instilled in everyone. When David started down the stairs to the dungeon, the crate shifted, the sound of glass clinking lightly together snapping her out of her surprise. She quickly regained control of the crate, carefully levitating it down the stairs. It wasn't until they had started down the stairs that Hermione remembered where Snape said they usually had these little get-togethers. Once they were walking down a level corridor she surreptitiously slipped out the Marauder's map, now extremely grateful that Harry had given it to her. To her surprise, it was already activated. Apparently, Harry had forgotten to 'turn it back off' the last time he'd consulted it. Worked out well for her. She carefully maintained her levitation spell, while glancing down at the map. The corridors really were empty! The Library looked to be packed to capacity though! She'd never seen so many students in there at once! She assured herself there was no one anywhere near close enough to happen upon them, seeing where she was headed, then slipped the map quickly away just as David glanced back at her.

"He talks about you rather often." He said without preamble. She could only assume he was now referring to Snape. "I don't mean to sound presumptuous, but I feels like I've known you for years. It's hard to believe this is the first time we've actually met in person."

"What he told you... it wasn't all bad, I hope." Was all she could think to reply with.

He chuckled merrily, "Not at all. Well, sometimes it _is_ phrased as irritation, but knowing what it takes to irritate him speak volumes more than his words alone. You've just got to know how to listen to what he says... and what he does _not_ say, and interpret from there. It's quite obvious he respects your knowledge and quick mind. I must say, I am not disappointed on that count. Even in the short time since I met you, you've already lived up to my expectations and more."

Hermione blushed brilliantly.

"Ah, here we go!" He said.

Hermione looked up and found that they were already approaching the door to Snape's private chambers. She let the crate drift down to rest on the ground, afraid she might jostle or even drop it she was so nervous. How could she back out of this without making him curious about why? She tried not to flinch as he rapped crisply on the door. She bit her lip, forcing herself to stay still and keep her expression neutral as the door knob turned. She couldn't help but watch, wanting to see his face when he saw her there. She didn't know why... if his expression gave anything away it would most likely be just anger or irritation that she was there... but still she looked...

...And saw... nothing. She blinked, then her eyes dropped and she spotted the short house elf standing there. He was dressed in an odd little white outfit, complete with what looked like a little chef's hat on his bald head. Well, she assumed it was a he... she'd never seen facial hair on a house elf, but this one had what definitely looked like a wiry little black mustache.

Once the elf saw who was there, he tossed the door wide and started rambling on in an obviously irritated fashion... though what he was saying she hadn't a clue. After a moment she realized he was speaking French, but considering she only had a very basic understanding of the language she couldn't understand any of it. He was rattling on very quickly, his accent was extremely thick, and she was pretty sure he was using a dialect she was completely unfamiliar with.

David just chuckled and followed the irate elf in, waving to her to follow when she didn't move. She very reluctantly levitated the crate back up and glanced around the vacant corridor nervously before following him in. She flinched, making another soft clinking sound come from the crate when the elf flicked his hand at the door, making it close roughly and lock behind them.

Hermione came to a stop beside David, watching warily as the elf turned and continued ranting for a bit. David said a few soft spoken words in French, that Hermione was pretty sure were reassurances (though she got that more from the tone than her somewhat hazy recollection of her French lessons. Some of her fellow students had rather soured that class for her and she'd switched languages to get away from them).

The elf sighed and shook his head like one forced to shoulder the burdens of the world, then turned and tromped rather dejectedly across the room and through a door she'd hardly noticed before. From what she could see and smell before the door swung back shut behind him, it looked to be a kitchen. How had she missed that?!?

"He gets so frustrated when I make him work with Severus." David said with a little chuckle. "They can never agree on how anything should be prepared. Sounds like Severus took over again."

Hermione couldn't help but let out a little snort of laughter. She'd never thought about it, but she quite imagined Snape would be as meticulous a cook as he was at making potions. The two were rather similar vocations after all.

"Let's put that somewhere out of the way for now. How about over there in that corner?" David said, gesturing to the far corner of the room. "Wouldn't want anyone tripping over it on accident."

Hermione nodded and began guiding the crate carefully over to the indicated spot. As it settled to the ground she heard the kitchen door open back up.

"David!" Snape said in that warm voice she so rarely got to hear. She turned around and blinked in surprise. Snape actually gave David a little hug, clapping him on the back. Sure, she'd seen lots of men greet old friends that way before... she'd just never expected to see SNAPE do it! It was just such an open gesture... and Snape was usually always so reserved!

"Ah, Severus! So good to see you!" David said, beaming at him as they broke apart. "Had a good trip, I trust?"

Snape smiled and nodded. He hid it deftly, but Hermione could easily spot the slight awkwardness of it. "We were able to locate a surprising number of the ingredients we lost. Barely had to purchase any at all."

"You never did say how you 'lost' ingredients..." David said leadingly, the avid curiosity back on his face.

"Ah... well the answer to that, in a word, would be _Cornfoot_." Snape replied.

"That blight again?" David sighed, "Hasn't anyone snuffed that bastard yet?"

"Don't I wish?" Snape muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Well, why don't you give me the long version over dinner?"

"Certainly." Snape said, shifting over and pushing the kitchen door open for David, "Just out of curiosity, why did you have them bring so much food?"

"Well, it would be rude to just eat in front of her, now wouldn't it?" David asked with a teasing chuckle.

"In front of whom?" Snape asked.

"Why, Miss Granger of course." David replied, indicating Hermione (who had been trying her hardest to blend into the wall) with an offhanded gesture.

Snape's eyes followed the gesture and he spotted her. Their eyes met and she saw a barely perceptible flash of surprise and something else go through her eyes, but it was too fast for her to fully interpret. He let out a little breath, his eyes darting back to David, "David," He began in a reasonable tone, "Miss Granger is a student. It's against school regulations for her to be in the private quarters..."

"Of one of her professors of opposite gender without supervision." David finished for him, "Yes, if you recall I was once a professor here myself. I do know the rules. I also happen to be perfectly capable of 'supervising' her, though I doubt she requires it. If I recall, I once mentioned we should have her along one of these times and you agreed."

Snape rolled his eyes, "I was being sarcastic and you well know it! Even without the rules, there are far too many wagging tongues around this school! Having a female student in my quarters, no matter how innocent the visit, is just _begging_ for trouble!"

"Balderdash!" David said as if it were nothing, "I had on my ring. None of the little gossips could have noticed us even if they wanted to. Now let's dispense with the 'proper' front and get on with the evening." David said with finality, strolling past Snape into the kitchen.

Hermione and Snape stared at each other for a long moment. Tentatively, Hermione moved closer. Despite how much she didn't want to... despite how desperately she wanted to stay in this place that seemed to exude his essence from every corner, she knew she needed to leave. She should just make an excuse and walk out the door. She steeled herself, formulating what she should say... but when she looked up and saw those piercing black eyes looking down at her... what she had been planning on saying fluttered right out of her head and she was left there, struck dumb, her lips slightly parted, yet silent under his gaze.

He gave a little sigh, then tilted his head ever so slightly towards the kitchen.

Hermione felt a bit light headed and butterflies were having a full fledged rave in her stomach, but she gave a nod and hurried past him into the kitchen without question.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - Well, I had intended to get the whole day into one chapter, but it resisted the effort and I was forced to concede to the inevitability of a chapter break. I haven't finished writing the scene with David/Snape/Hermione yet, so I don't know how long the rest of the 'day' will turn out to be (page count-wise), so I may end up having to either put out the next chapter as shorter than normal or go on into the next day. I kind of liked the idea of the chapter ending at the end of the day, but... well, we'll see how it goes. Please review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter... um... unless you thought it sucked, because I really just don't want to deal with negativity right now. I'm entirely too stressed right now and it's giving me health issues... potentially very bad ones... but since I have no health care I'll just have to see if they rear up and snuff me or go away. Let's hope for the going away option. While we're at it, let's hope they eventually push through the universal healthcare stuff, _before_ it gets completely castrated that is, so I can actually go to the doctor in a nice office instead of waiting until I see them in the emergency room!


	53. Forbidden Desires

A/N - Warning: this chapter contains adult material

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 53  
Forbidden Desires

Hermione let out a little snort of laughter, then coughed as the juice tried to go down the wrong way.

"You alright?" David asked, his voice amused.

Hermione waved it off, setting down the glass as she finished clearing her throat. "Fine." She managed to say. She couldn't help it. Never in her life had she expected to hear Snape make a comment like that! He'd been rather stiff and standoffish to begin with of course, but he'd loosened up quite a bit over dinner. Though she was sure he probably wasn't as open as David was accustomed to, he was still far more affable than she'd ever seen him... well while there was someone other than just the two of them in the room of course. She quickly shied from the memories that thought tried to dredge up.

"Glad to see you enjoy the juice." David commented.

Hermione glanced down, only just realizing the pitcher of juice on the coffee table between them was almost empty. She blushed. She didn't recall seeing either of them refilling their glasses. She hadn't really polish off over half a pitcher on her own, had she??? She felt mortified. "Sorry! I didn't mean to horde it all. I didn't even realize how much I was drinking. It just tastes so wonderful I couldn't seem to help myself."

He waved it off. "Not at all." He said, picking up the pitcher and pouring the last remaining bit into her glass. "I'm very proud of this one. It's a blend of a couple of very special berries I collected when I went 'walk about' in Australia in the late sixties. They are actually very rare in the wild and so the small groves are rather fiercely protected by a very strong species of magical beings that I've sworn not to discuss. You don't want to know what it took to get seeds from one of the protectors." He said with a reminiscent chuckle. He turned his head to Snape, "She was quite lovely. Now _that_ was two weeks I'll never forget!"

Hermione blushed and chuckled as Snape laughed.

David turned his attention back to Hermione. "It took me nearly a decade to alter it enough to thrive properly in an environment I could properly maintain, and with patient work over the years I've now managed to get them to grow even better than they do in their native land, and they're just as nutritious as the originals. I've sped up their natural life cycle so much it takes _insanely_ rich soil that needs to be supplemented almost daily, but with their current growth rates they need harvested at least twice a week. Even with all of that, I have yet to have a single plant die from age related issues. I was told some of the plants I received the seeds from were many centuries old, so I imagine mine will last quite some time, even as accelerated as they are. The plants are amazing really. Of course I can't really take all the credit since they _started out_ rather amazing. Once I was done with the enhancing, the mass production was taken over by assistants, of course. The juice alone is wonderfully nutritious. It has more vitamins and minerals than any other drink made today. In fact, you may well be deficient in certain vitamins or minerals. In the test studies they performed, the ones who need it most to balance their nutritional needs tend to like it the most, and even often get cravings for it once their bodies recognize it as a source of what they require to be healthy. Not that it's addictive, mind you, just extremely nutritious."

Hermione blushed. "I _do_ eat fruits and vegetables. Normally. And I liked the food! I just... I was feeling a bit off today..." She said, glancing guiltily over at her rather large (and nowhere near empty) dinner plate. Since Snape lacked a formal dining room they had just taken their food into his common room. She had been served a number of dishes that were obviously vegetables David had altered. There were still a number of barely touched servings of vegetables on the plate. She'd barely touched the 'steak'. Once she found out it was actually some kind of plant that he'd altered to take on the flavor and texture of beef... she just got the mental image of raw cow bits growing on stalks in rows like horribly mutated corn with little black and white leaves... the thought was amazingly repulsive for some reason. The bite she'd had hadn't tasted bad... but the _idea_.... as for the rest of the vegetables... well the cooked spinach was good and she'd eaten all of that (though she'd had to cut it with her fork since the whole serving appeared to be one leaf without any stem), and the large fruit slice that looked like a quarter of some kind of melon with a reddish purple rind, but that she was almost certain was actually a slice of a grape. That had been very good. She'd even eaten the miniature snow peas, and they were surprisingly good, though she usually didn't like vegetables with sauce on them. It had gone together better than she expected, the overly sweet taste of the peas balanced out quite nicely by the slight saltiness of the sauce. But the greyish lump of leaves that smelled faintly of fish turned her stomach, and the other two were just too bizarre looking for her to feel comfortable even trying. One looked like caviar, each bit the size of a large blueberry, completely clear except for a tiny blood red center, and oddly scentless. The other was light green, rectangular pieces somewhat reminiscent of large fries, but obviously cut from some kind of vegetable that looked like perhaps broccoli stems.

"Oh, don't take that as a disparaging comment, my dear." David quickly reassured her, "I'm sure most, if not all, of the students here are rather deficient in some vitamin or another. You skip a meal here and there when you're studying for an exam, grab a quick sandwich instead of a proper meal now and then. Before you know it, you're deficient in this or that. If I weren't drinking this rather regularly, I imagine I'd be quite deficient as well." He looked thoughtful, "You know, schools would probably be the ideal place for a juice like this, come to think of it. I'll have to have them send some over."

Hermione blushed when she realized she was nodding. No matter what it said about her dietary needs, the juice was marvelous, and she had no doubt she'd be jonesing for more in short order.

"It actually makes a simply marvelous sorbet as well." He added thoughtfully.

"I'm sure that'd go well at Hogwarts." She agreed. At least she hoped it would. That would save her the trouble of having to save up her money and order some herself!

David settled back, "Of course the most popular use for it wouldn't be for here. Before there was enough to make distribution of the juice feasible, they started making a kind of wine with it, which is how the natives generally prepared it. It's quite extraordinary, really. The longer it's left to age in the proper environment, the stronger it becomes, and the more apparent and interesting the magical properties of the wine become. When kept in a dark, warm but dry environment, like the caves the natives stored it in, it is a quite palatable wine within three months. By the time you get to one year, it would more aptly be called a liquor, and it requires a magical restriction label that warns against drinking or even having it in the presence of Muggles. Something quite extraordinary happened when it reached two years. At that point, it requires not only a Muggle restriction label, but also a daily consumption limit."

"What does it do?" Snape asked, obviously intrigued.

"It's hard to explain... and highly individual. Something in minute variances in the composition, slightly different ratios of the different kinds of berries, or how it was stored perhaps cause each bottle to have a slightly different effect, and it also seems to react differently for each different person who consumes it. The most general way I can describe it is to say it effects the senses. Most often taste or smell, but occasionally causing pleasant visual effects when you close your eyes. It's always a pleasant experience, but past a certain point can cause other reactions that we can't even predict. Thus why the intake must be limited. Luckily, once removed from the controlled environment and exposed to cold and light, the juice ceases to ferment almost completely, so they can offer the younger vintages without worry that they'll become stronger than the purchaser anticipated before it is consumed. As it turns out, it's a very lucrative product. When I was modifying it I didn't know if it would go well in public or not, and truthfully didn't really care. I just modified the berries because I absolutely love the smell and taste of them. Turns out, I'm not alone in that, so we're already having to expand the section to meet demand, even though it's already the highest yielding crop I've ever produced. In fact... this conversation is leading quite nicely into the present I brought for you, Severus."

"Present?" Snape asked in surprise, "You didn't need to..."

David waved it off, rising and going over to the crate Hermione had levitated in for him. He opened it up, revealing the tops of some nine bottles. "These three with the copper colored labels are the youngest, the next three with silver labels are the yearlings, these two with gold labels are two year vintages, though please do follow the limitations!" He said sternly, though there was a hint of a smile on his lips as he looked over at Snape.

Snape gave a little, amused breath. "I don't drink much anymore, you know that!" Then his eyes darted over to Hermione. "Not that I _ever_ drank much!" He quickly amended.

She tried and failed to stifle her snicker. The slight discomfort and embarrassment that flashed over his face before he hid it said that probably wasn't entirely true.

"Yes, well this kind has a very serious kick, but it sneaks up on you very stealthily. And this one..." David said, extracting a thin bottle, this one having only a crude white paper label with what looked like hastily scrawled handwriting on it, "You must promise me you will be very careful with this one! It's from one of the initial sample batches, thus the smaller bottle size. This is from a crate that accidentally got left in the back of the fermenting chamber for nearly _five years_. It is _insanely_ strong. I'm not even allowed to sell it to the public as a matter of fact." He slipped it back into its spot, then brought out the tall, thin box that had taken up the extra space beside it. He opened the box and took out a tiny shot glass not much bigger than a thimble. "That's a daily limit."

Snape gave a little snort.

"Don't laugh." David said with a grim smile, "That right there is more than enough to knock you on your arse. Two would probably knock _Hagrid_ on his arse. The spout is measured. It won't let out more than one glass full per tipping so you don't have to worry about over filling." he slipped the tiny glass back away, then drew out a long, very thin glass tube. "You use these to drink it. Just put the tip in the glass and it will draw the liquid up, then you suck on the end. It will empty the glass in about three draws. Do _not_ try to down it like a shot unless you like being unconscious!"

Snape let out an amused breath, "I'm not much for sucking on straws."

"Perhaps not, but trust me, this is worth it. Just make sure you _trust_ anybody you chose to drink it with." David added with a smirk as he tucked the box back into its place.

"Lesson learned. No need to dwell on it." Snape said with worn patience, then his eyes darted over to Hermione and his cheeks actually took on a slight pink tinge as his eyes darted back away.

She giggled, simply _dying_ to know what that was about.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, obviously searching for something to change the subject to.

David helped him out, though from his smile he was obviously enjoying Snape's discomfort. "Shall we pop one open and give it a try?"

"I hardly think it would be appropriate to drink alcohol in front of one of my students." Snape said quickly.

"True..." David said, turning his gaze to Hermione, "How old are you, my dear?"

"Seventeen." Hermione replied.

"Excellent. It's not a problem then." David said, giving his fingers a snap.

The white clad 'chef' elf scurried out of the kitchen. David spoke to him in soft but quick French. The elf nodded and quickly gathered up the dinner plates and hurried off into the kitchen.

"David, I cannot give a student alcohol!" Snape said firmly.

"She's an adult, Severus. She can have liquor if she pleases..." He quickly waved down Snape's objection, "Just the mildest variety. She'd get as much alcohol out of a couple of butterbeers. Besides, it is I who will be giving it to her, not you. And of course only if the young lady _wishes_ to try it." David said, shifting his attention to Hermione.

Hermione blushed a bit. She wasn't used to being treated like an adult. "A little." She said, darting her eyes over to Snape, "I think a little would be fine, wouldn't it?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Very well, just don't go getting her kaylied."

David grinned and fetched out one of the youngest bottles, bringing it over as the elf scurried in with three cut crystal goblets, setting them on the coffee table. The elf then snapped his fingers at the bottle David was holding out towards him. The cork popped right out as if of its own accord. The elf neatly caught the cork, then scurried on back into the kitchen.

David started pouring into the glasses. When he was pouring into the glass closest to Hermione, Snape cleared his throat. David let out an amused breath, but let up pouring when her glass was still about a finger short of where theirs were.

David handed her her glass, then Snape his before taking his own and settling back into his chair. "Be sure to sip. It draws it out."

Hermione nodded, then lifted the glass and sniffed it. It didn't smell much different than the juice really. A slightly sharper edge to it perhaps, but that was it. She took a sip. Like the smell, the taste was much the same... but as the liquid spread over her tongue a soft warmth followed it. The warmth followed it on down her throat, but with no burning like the harsh liquor she'd tried before. It was more like the welcome gust of warm, damp air from a hot shower that seemed to wrap around you like a blanket. She took another little sip, then paused, the liquid still pooling on her tongue. She thought she smelled something. She sniffed, getting tiny whiffs of something very familiar, but she couldn't place it. She swallowed, looking around for the source of the smell. Then she noticed David and Snape. They were both sitting with their glasses before them, their eyes closed, and there was a faint smile on Snape's lips. Curious, she took another sip, holding it in her mouth and shutting her eyes.

The smell came to her as if scented air had been blown straight at her. She breathed deep, revelling in the scent and trying to place it. It came to her suddenly. She remembered that day when she was but a child, not even yet in school. Her grandmother had taken her for a spot of shopping and she'd taken her into a sweet shop. They were making fresh taffy and other wondrous treats, the smell of it making her almost giddy. Her grandmother had bought her a little bag of the freshly made sweets and made her promise not to tell her parents. It was the only time she'd been in a sweet shop before entering the wizarding world. She took another sip and she could swear she could even taste a little hint of that amazing taffy on her tongue. It was funny... though he'd claimed there was little alcohol in it, she already felt a bit of a warm buzz flowing through her. She settled back in her chair more comfortably. She'd been sitting so straight the whole time her back had been starting to stiffen up a bit.

"Is it to your liking?" David asked.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled back. "It's amazing." she said, glancing over and noticing even Snape was looking more relaxed and at ease.

"You should have seen it the first time Ephedra tried some..." David said with a wide, reminiscent grin. "Now _that_ was amusing..."

"You didn't give this to a house elf!" Snape said with an incredulous grin.

"I did." David said matter of factly, "She wanted to try it and I saw no reason why not."

"What happened?" Snape asked with amusement and a hint of morbid curiosity.

Hermione grinned, suspecting the conversation was going to get a lot more interesting...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kevin shivered with pleasure as Jeremy pressed up against him, their wet skin slippery from the soap. He knew he should have tactfully declined when Jeremy asked him to stay... and absolutely should have said no when Jeremy asked him to shower with him... so why had 'ok' been the only word he'd been able to utter? Maybe it was those eyes. Big, warm, sparkling, imploring eyes begging him. Or the soft, tentative, yet determined sound of his voice... or the adorable way his cheeks flushed, embarrassed by the boldness of his request. How could he say no the first time Jeremy really put himself out there? He'd made the first real move, something Kevin would have never expected of the normally very timid boy.

Right or wrong, he was here, and he couldn't make himself want to leave. He knew this was a huge step in their relationship... one perhaps he shouldn't have been eager for, considering the physical limitations Jeremy had... but one he couldn't deny him out of hand without hurting him. Or perhaps that was just Kevin's mind trying to justify this. It was true though. Jeremy had never even let Kevin see him completely naked before, and Jeremy hadn't seen much of Kevin's body at all really. He was just a bit surprised how quickly Jeremy had gone from rather chaste kissing to showering together! His lips were just so eager... his tongue so sweet... and the tentative, exploratory touching had quickly become loving caresses that made his mind go places he knew it never should.

Kevin groaned and shuddered as Jeremy wrapped his hand around him. It probably shouldn't have been surprising, given the circumstances, but Kevin hadn't even realized how insanely aroused he had become. He knew he should stop... that he should leave... God it felt so good! He panted and groaned with mindless pleasure as Jeremy stroked him. He found himself leaning up against Jeremy, pressing him up against the shower wall. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to the cool tile above Jeremy's shoulder and imagined taking him. What he'd give to be able to make love to this boy... to press him up against this wall and shag him proper.

It was an embarrassingly short amount of time before Kevin pulled Jeremy up against him, calling out as he finished. The rush was mind blowing... but the euphoria quickly ebbed as cruel reality seeped back in. He could hear Jeremy's breath gasping in his ear, sounding as if he'd run a marathon... could feel the edge of Jeremy's leg brace pressed up against his own leg, trembling slightly. He fought down the sudden urge to sob. It wasn't fair!

He held Jeremy, supporting more of his weight as the boy sagged up against him a bit, obviously losing his strength quickly. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. "We should get you to bed." Kevin said softly.

Jeremy didn't say anything, but he didn't object either. Kevin quickly finished cleaning them up and then started drying Jeremy off. Jeremy tried to keep his back to Kevin, which made drying him rather difficult, but Kevin didn't say anything about it. He quickly caught Jeremy as the boy's leg gave, then swept him up into his arms and carried him into the other room, setting him gently down on the bed. He went back to the bathroom and fetched another towel since the first was under Jeremy now, then came back and gently finished drying him.

When he was done, Kevin started drying himself, feeling a heavy weight of guilt in his chest.

"I'm sorry..." Jeremy whispered.

"For what?" Kevin asked, studiously keeping his eyes on what he was doing.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't." Kevin replied quickly.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Jeremy asked softly.

Kevin sighed, looking over at him. "I just... I shouldn't have let that happen. You could have had an attack... you could have been hurt and it would have been my fault."

"No it wouldn't have. I didn't notice _your_ hand wandering. Not that... I would have _minded_..." He said, trailing off with a slight flush to his cheeks.

Kevin noticed the way the boy's eyes were following the towel as Kevin brushed it down his stomach to get the last couple of drops of water. Kevin's eyes trailed down Jeremy, then he couldn't help but flash a little smile, his cheeks growing hot as he noticed the bit of tenting to the towel Jeremy had kept himself covered with. From what Jeremy had told him, he knew getting this aroused was a rather rare occurrence for the boy since his accident. Kevin had never really thought of himself as particularly attractive, though Blaise had done his best to convince him otherwise while they were together. He still found it difficult to believe that someone could get aroused just from looking at him.

He knew he was probably just increasing the evening's folly, but he couldn't seem to keep himself from going over and sitting on the bed beside Jeremy. He reached out, brushing his fingers over the telling bulge. Jeremy shuddered, but clutched the edge of the towel.

"Don't. It looks..." Jeremy said, trailing off and averting his gaze in shame.

From what he'd felt in the shower, Kevin had already figured out that the scarring had effected that area as well, but Jeremy had done a good job keeping it out of sight and keeping him distracted enough not to get a peek.

Kevin gently pulled on the edge of the towel and Jeremy let him pull it away. Kevin gazed down at him, getting his first real look. A little trace of a smile slipped over his lips. He reached out, feeling the delicately swirling scar pattern on the hot flesh... small swirls like on the boy's neck, but with firmer ridges. It wasn't overly large, a bit on the thin side and perhaps five and a half inches in length, but the texture was very intriguing. He couldn't help but think how much he'd like to know what it would feel like to have it inside him.

"It's beautiful." Kevin said simply, "Just like the rest of you."

Jeremy flushed, though he obviously didn't believe the comment. He was looking pointedly away from himself, as if the sight of his own body disgusted him.

Kevin took a deep breath and sighed it out, hoping he wasn't going to regret this. "Tell me if you need me to stop."

Jeremy's eyes darted over. He saw the seriousness in Kevin's eyes and quickly nodded.

Kevin knew it was risky, but couldn't bring himself to deny Jeremy's obvious desire. Jeremy let out a low, rapturous sound, immediately seizing Kevin's wet hair with both hands. Kevin closed his eyes, quite enjoying the feel of those strange ridges gliding over his tongue. The boy's size turned out to be surprisingly perfect for Kevin. He usually gagged when he went too far, but he was able to manage Jeremy's entire length without triggering that reflex.

Kevin kept pace with Jeremy's urging hands, and it was quite obvious from the little sounds he was making that he was greatly enjoying it, but after a minute or so Kevin slowed a bit. Jeremy's breath was getting rather labored. He stopped completely when he felt Jeremy going soft. When he shifted up, Jeremy's hands didn't try to keep him.

"Damn it, Jeremy!" He said in distress when he got a good look at him. His breathing was obviously distressed, so much so his lips were actually tinged slightly blue. He scurried off the bed and hurriedly found the right medicine, plucking it from amongst the many bottles that covered the bedside table. Jeremy didn't object as Kevin dosed him with the medicine. He even ended up having to use one of the emergency medicines to get Jeremy's heart rate back down to a safe level.

Kevin sat on the side of the bed, brushing the damp curls of hair from Jeremy's face and stroking his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me to stop?" He asked softly.

Jeremy opened his eyes tiredly, completely done in from the over exertion and the side effects of the medicine. "I didn't want you to stop." He muttered, his thin voice barely audible.

Kevin gave him a little smile. "Of course you didn't... that's why I said to tell me when you _needed_ me to stop, not when you wanted me to."

Jeremy let out a breath that sounded vaguely amused as his eyes drifted back shut.

Seeing the conversation was going nowhere, Kevin got up, removing Jeremy's leg brace with a few (by now) practiced flicks, setting it where Jeremy would be able to reach it in the morning. He then gently shifted Jeremy around to get the damp towel out from under him. He tossed it towards a chair, more concerned with keeping Jeremy warm than the laundry. The emergency heart medication made the boy's body almost completely incapable of maintaining a suitable body temperature for a few hours after being administered. Snape had warned him this posed the serious danger of giving Jeremy a chill that might progress into a serious illness in the boy's weakened body.

Kevin felt uneasy, not confident enough about his proficiency at warming spells to risk using them. Making a quick decision, he went around and crawled into the bed beside Jeremy, pulling a warm, thick blanket up from the foot of the bed and covering them both with it. A little smile played over Jeremy's lips as Kevin pressed up against him, slipping his arm around the boy and pulling him close. "This is for medicinal purposes only." Kevin said in a gently teasing voice.

"Is that all it takes to get you in my bed?" Jeremy whispered with tired amusement, "You should have told me it was that easy sooner."

He still felt guilty about getting carried away and putting Jeremy's health at risk... and yet Kevin still found himself holding Jeremy closer than really necessary.

Jeremy gathered his strength, then shifted himself towards Kevin, putting his arm around him and settling against him.

Kevin couldn't help but smile a bit. Not that the circumstances weren't bad... but it just felt so very good holding him like this. He worked his other arm under Jeremy so he could hold him proper. He couldn't recall anything else ever feeling so... _right_.

"Kevin?" Jeremy said softly after a time.

"Ya?" Kevin replied.

"Would you do something for me if I asked you to?"

"Like what?" Kevin said a bit warily. There was something in Jeremy's voice that worried him, though he couldn't really say why.

"Would you make love to me?" Jeremy asked, his voice soft but determined.

Kevin let out a pained breath. "I can't, Jeremy! You know that. You nearly suffocated when I was just going down on you a bit... if I tried shagging you... it would _kill_ you."

"I know that... I just don't care." Jeremy replied softly.

Kevin shifted the boy away, looking incredulously at his face, but Jeremy's expression was serious. "Why would you even think of dying for a brief moment of pleasure?!?"

"I'd rather go pleasantly, on my own terms." Jeremy said firmly, "When this war comes to a head, and I have this unshakable feeling it will be soon, I'll be snuffed in the first minute of fighting anyway. Whether it's from an errant curse or my body simply reacting to the shock and shutting down, I don't stand even the slightest chance." He laid his thin fingers over Kevin's lips before he could refute it. "And I don't want _you_ dying in a vain attempt to save me. You're smart and you're strong. You have a good chance of making it... but only if I'm not there to prevent it. Besides... let's be honest, my health is never going to improve, so a one-shot deal is probably the only way we will ever be together... and I can't think of a better way for me to die..."

Kevin reached up and pulled Jeremy's hand from his lips. "No." He said firmly, "I don't care how soon that day might come. I just want to be able to spend the days that lead up to it with you. If that means we never get to have sex, then we never have sex. Sex is grand and all, but there's so much more to a relationship! Having you here and just having you in my life is worth more to me than any amount of sex. I'm not looking for a one night stand. Besides, do you really think I could live with myself if I killed you? Even if it was accidental?"

Jeremy sighed. "I don't want to leave you... but I don't want to take you with me either!" Jeremy sighed in a pained voice.

Kevin shook his head. "Don't even think that way. I tell you what, if you promise to do your best to stay alive and with me, I promise when the time comes I _won't_ try to defend you. That should clear things up."

Jeremy gave a little half amused snort. "I know you too well, Kevin. You wouldn't be able to keep yourself from helping me, even if you knew full well it was a hopeless cause."

Kevin quickly shook his head and forced a smile. "Nope. You're on your own when everything goes to Hell. You have my promise. If I break that promise, you can dump me and leave me forever if you like. Until then, you're going to have to trust me and take me at my word. Unless of course you want to insult me by calling me a liar to my face!"

Jeremy let out a softly amused breath, but his expression was still grim. "Kevin, I just think it would be best if..."

"I love you, damn it!" Kevin blurted angrily, tears crowding his eyes. "I don't know how or even _if_ I'm going to be able to survive it when you leave me. If you have an _ounce_ of love in your heart for me, you won't go and throw your life away! You'll give me as much time as possible before I have to go through the agony of losing you!"

Jeremy reached up and wiped the tears from Kevin's eyes with a shaking hand. "I'm sorry." He said in a soft, pained voice. "I was just thinking so hard about how best to protect you... I just didn't..." He let out a pained sigh, "I'm an idiot." He said softly, pressing his face to Kevin's shoulder and slipping his arms around him. "I'm just so afraid of what's going to happen..."

Kevin took a shuddering breath and sniffled a bit, pulling him close and holding him, feeling a right idiot himself for breaking down and crying. "Just promise me you won't do anything daft."

Jeremy gave his head a little shake. "I won't. I promise. I'd never want to do anything to hurt you. I love you, too." he said sincerely.

Kevin's heart fluttered oddly in his chest at those words. No other boy had ever said that to him. "I'll take you to see Derik in the morning." he said, unsure what else to say, "He said he'd see what he could do to help you. He's a very good healer. Well, he's an Auror really, but he does a better job at healing than those blokes at St. Mungo's do. Maybe with his help you can get stronger. It might give you a fighting chance at least. When I was young he was always fixing me up. I used to have asthma real bad when I was little. The healers just gave my mum some bloody potion to give me whenever I couldn't breath and called it good enough. Derik said that was bollox. It took regular treatments for several weeks, but he fixed me right up and I haven't had an attack since I was eight." Kevin stopped himself, realizing he'd started babbling.

"Ok. I'll see him." Jeremy agreed. He sounded slightly amused at Kevin's rambling, but also sounded more like he was agreeing just to humor him with no real expectation that it would help. "But... for now... could you stay with me?"

"Well, I have to stay for a bit, don't I? It'll be hours before you can keep warm on your own." Kevin said, wondering why the boy thought he'd just leave.

"I meant... will you spend the night?" Jeremy asked tentatively.

Kevin blushed a bit. "I don't know... I'm not really supposed to..."

"Please?" Jeremy said, looking up at him imploringly, "I get so lonely here all by myself. I promise not to try to molest you." He added with a little smile.

Kevin let out an amused breath. "Fine. Just for tonight."

Jeremy sighed happily, settling against him and closing his eyes... safe and content in Kevin's arms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lavender slipped in the door, then very carefully closed it so it didn't make a sound. She then slipped silently across the room, stopping near Seamus' bed. She took a deep breath in through her nose and slowly exhaled it through her mouth, willing her fluttering insides to stop their nervous dance. She pulled out her wand, then paused. Would the lines be bright enough to wake someone? They hadn't seemed that bright before, but that had been in a lit office. If the one it led to woke up, would they make some kind of surprised sound and wake the others? She was far too nervous to even think on that possibility. Best to head it off right away. All of them had their hangings closed, so she quietly cast silencing spells on each.

Well, once that was done she felt a little better at least. Now she'd only have to deal with the one it pointed to, and then only if he woke up. She also didn't have to worry about being overheard. She'd just learned this spell from that book Hermione loaned her, and she'd never actually cast it before, so she didn't want to have to mutter it under her breath and risk bunging it up. She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering herself, then recited the carefully memorized incantation, waving her wand in the specified pattern. It was a bit awkward pointing her wand at her own belly for the final movement, but much to her relief, a glowing line immediately emerged.

She watched, tense with anticipation as the line came up from her stomach, then branched, one line diving immediately to connect to her chest (of course). She watched, confusion growing as the other line just wavered there, flowing like a bit of fine silk brushed by the tiniest whims of the sparse airflow in the room, but completely without direction.

She let out a little, irritated huff, pulling out the crumpled bit of parchment on which she'd copied the instructions and going over them by the pale light of the glowing lines. She'd done everything right! Why wasn't it pointing to the father?!? She'd kept a surreptitious eye on the stairs to the boys' dorms, so she knew both Seamus and Dean had gone up to their room earlier, and those were the only two she'd slept with any time recently enough to have gotten her pregnant. She knew it wasn't that despicable Cornfoot, because he'd been in Ravenclaw.

She sighed piteously, shoving the wadded up parchment back in her pocket. Perhaps she'd have to ask Hermione for help after all. It grated at her to even contemplate it though. That little know-it-all knew far too much about her personal life as it was! She'd at least wanted to keep the baby's father a secret until she decided what she was going to do. If Hermione knew who the father was she'd probably insist on blabbering to the boy if Lavender decided to abort it. In Lavender's opinion, that was her decision and hers alone! She'd already tentatively planned to get rid of it if it belonged to Seamus. He was a complete arse, and she certainly didn't want to have to deal with him for the rest of her life! Not to mention his family! She'd only met them once, but that was more than enough! If it was Dean's though... she wasn't sure if she could get rid of it if it was his. She still felt so wretchedly guilty about nearly killing him... she didn't think she could bring herself to kill his baby. Besides, he was so gentle and caring she was sure he'd be a good father. Not that she was absolutely positive she'd have the guts to tell him. Not that it'd be hard to figure out after the baby was born since he was the only dark skinned boy she'd ever slept with, but she felt like too much of a coward right now. Besides, maybe things would be better between them by the time the issue came up.

Still, those hard-won decisions were for naught if neither one of them was even the father! But who the Hell else could it be?!? Maybe they weren't even in their beds. She hadn't thought to check first, sure that it would be a simple matter of following the line. Well, that was easy enough to find out... but still she found herself just standing there. She was nervous and torn... she couldn't decide which bed to check first! She couldn't decide which of them she was _hoping_ was the father... If it was Seamus she'd be able to get rid of the baby without anyone being the wiser... well, discounting Hermione and her little demonic lover that was, but she had enough on Hermione to keep the girl quiet. She'd be able to go on with her schooling, graduate, then get on with her life as if nothing had happened. Then again, she knew she'd feel guilty about it... and she got the feeling she'd feel guilty for the rest of her life... and that's not something she was looking forward to. On the other hand, if it was Dean and she ended up keeping it... what kind of life was she to have to look forward to? A teenage mother who'd probably never have the chance to finish her schooling, and would therefor have little to no career potential. She had no illusions her parents would help support her. They'd always been strict and rather overly critical... they'd toss her out on her ear the minute they were legally allowed... which, come to think about it, would be very soon... she didn't fancy the idea of waddling around with a huge belly, begging for money! It wasn't like Dean would be able to help much, even if he did forgive her enough to want to be part of the baby's life. The best she could hope for would be to find some well off man with a good job willing to support her and her illegitimate child. Rather unlikely, that. She teared up a bit as she dropped her eyes. She reached up, stroking the spot where the line of light emerged from her flat abdomen. She still couldn't wrap her mind around it. In her mind, she still wanted to believe she was just a bit under the weather and this would all turn out to be a mistake. The line made that vague hope rather hard to swallow.

She was distracted from her quandary by movement. She looked up, staring at the glowing white line before her in puzzlement. The free end of the line had just perked up a bit, the end swivelling around purposefully, like a ghostly snake's head. She followed the direction it was indicating and found herself looking at the door to the loo. Was he in there?!? Another thing she'd never thought to check! Her breath caught in her throat as the knob turned and the door swung open. The white line dove forward.

Harry took a step back in surprise as the line hit his chest dead center and firmed. His eyes darted up, spotting Lavender standing there at the other end of the line, a look of confused shock on her face. His eyes traced down to where the line emerged from her stomach and he let out a groan.

"Oh, for fucksake!" He grumbled, pulling his wand out of the little wad of laundry at his hip and whipping it through the line, dismissing the spell. "I thought you had a contraceptive charm!"

Lavender was just standing there, her eyes wide as saucers and her mouth a bit agape, completely dumbfounded.

Harry strode over, reaching up and tapping his finger on the little blue stone pendant hanging from her necklace. "Doesn't this thing work?"

Lavender looked down at her necklace, then up at Harry. "It... it was my grandmother's. It's just a necklace, not a charm."

Harry groaned, then went past her and tossed the clothing aside, tucking his wand into the towel he had wrapped around his waist and opened his trunk, searching about for some clean boxers.

"But... but we've never had sex!" Lavender sputtered, still flabbergasted by the turn of events.

"Technically, we've shagged twice." Harry said, straightening back up. "Well, to be _absolutely_ technical, we shagged quite a number of times. Only two different occasions though. That first time you were kind of wasted, not to mention pissed off at Seamus for diddling the little skut and in desperate need of a good lay. We only shagged a couple of times that night, because I was kind of tired... then you went off with Dean and let him finish shagging you into unconsciousness."

Lavender put her hand on her forehead, then brushed aside his hangings with her free hand and sat heavily on the side of his bed, feeling rather dizzy. How could she have been so completely wasted she couldn't remember having slept with _Harry Potter?!?_ This just wasn't possible! This couldn't be happening! The only possible explanation was that she'd fallen asleep waiting for the boys to go up to their room and this was just some bizarre dream. "But... wait, no, this can't be right." Lavender said, shaking her head, "I haven't gotten drunk again since that night. How could I have slept with you a _second_ time and not remember?"

Harry sat down on the bed beside her and let out a soft sigh. He was silent for a long moment, staring down at the floor, then he looked up at her. "Because I took away the memories afterwards." he admitted.

"You what?!?" She asked, taken aback. "Why would you do that?!?"

"Because..." Harry said softly, "I took _other_ memories that night. Memories you didn't want..."

Lavender's eyes went round again as she realized which memories he was talking about. She hadn't given any more thought to who might have wiped the memories away. She'd just assumed it was one of the professors or perhaps Madam Pomfrey. Well, the timing would have been right for that to have been the night she got pregnant.

"But I wasn't _supposed_ to." Harry continued softly, "Technically, no boy my age should even know how to remove memories, let alone actually be able to do it. It's something I learned on my own... quite some time ago. If it ever came out... what I'd done... it would have been very bad for me. Questions would have been asked. I'm sorry some good memories had to go with the bad. I just couldn't risk being found out."

"But... I don't understand..." Lavender said, shaking her head, "So you wiped my memories... but... I mean how did we end up shagging? Was..." She dropped her eyes and blushed, "Was that what you wanted for your help?"

"What kind of depraved bastard do you take me for?" Harry hissed angrily.

Her eyes darted up. Even in the relative darkness his disgust at the thought of asking for sexual favors in return for help was readily apparent. It looked like she'd accused him of being just as bad as the men who raped her. "But... then why...?" She asked meekly, afraid of angering him further, but unable to come up with any plausible reason for it on her own.

He stared at her for a long moment, then said softly, "I did it to help you."

"To _help_ me?" She asked incredulously.

He sighed a bit irritably, then rubbed his hands over his face before dropping them once more. He shifted his gaze away from her, staring off into the depths of the dark room. "You obviously remember nothing of how you were acting after it happened. I couldn't even touch your arm without you flinching away from me. I took the memories, but the trauma doesn't always go away just like that. Even when you'd forgotten, you still shied from being touched... still flinched from sudden movements. Sometimes your body remembers being violated, even if your mind forgets. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you like that... so I took you in hand and taught you what it was like to be touched properly again. I guess you could say I was retraining your body how to react to a man. I never _forced_ anything on you!" He added quickly, darting a glance over to make sure she wasn't making that assumption.

Lavender shook her head, reassuring him she didn't think he would have done that.

"Something like that can ruin a woman for life. Make her so she can't bear being close to anyone, no matter how much she wanted to be. I didn't want you to wind up like that. So I kissed you until you wanted me to kiss you... touched you until pleasure replaced apprehension... let you touch me until it felt natural... then I made love to you until you asked me to make love to you again. And one more time after that..." he said, a little smile slipping over his lips as he glanced over at her again, "It felt like it would have been rude to get you to want me and then just leave you unsatisfied..."

She couldn't help but let out a little amused breath, but then she sobered. "I still... I can't believe I could have forgotten something like that so completely! I mean I still remember..." She forced herself to swallow, trying to fight off the pain and revulsion that clenched at her throat, trying to silence her. "What those men did to me. Not... well not in detail or anything, but I know what happened."

"You know because I made sure you knew. You _had_ to know. If I'd wiped it completely you would have kept trying to remember. You might have even asked someone. If that happened, those bastards might have found out and decided to 'remind' you. It was a lesson to keep you quiet, after all, and I really doubt they'd mind repeating the message to make sure it stuck."

Lavender shuddered, hugging herself. "Oh... ya... I guess... umm...." She trailed off, too horrified by the possibility to come up with anything more.

"I can give them back if you want. The memories, that is." Harry said softly.

"No!" Lavender blurted, a shot of terror flowing through her at the prospect.

"No, no... just the ones of us. I would never give the other ones back." Harry quickly reassured her.

"Oh..." She said as relief flooded through her. She thought about it for a moment, then nodded her head. She still had some trepidation, but if he knocked her up she at least wanted to remember it happening!

"Lay on the bed." Harry said, getting up and reaching for the hangings.

Lavender went beet red, "I thought you meant just..." She began hesitantly.

Harry rolled his eyes and put the fingers of one hand over her mouth, stopping her. "I just don't want someone to wake up and see you here and start asking what we're doing. Awkward questions aside, this isn't the kind of thing that it's healthy to be interrupted during."

"Oh. Right." She said, crawling up onto his bed a bit awkwardly, having to pull her nightgown out of the way a bit to keep from getting twisted up in it. Butterflies raced through her stomach as he pulled the hangings shut behind them, then directed her to lay on her back. She tried not to think about it too much as he settled down beside her. Still, it was kind of hard to keep your thoughts under control in a bizarre situation like this... especially when the boy settling down beside you was apparently one you'd been intimate with... not to mention was very attractive and still wearing nothing but a towel...

She felt positively jittery as he leaned closer, resting on his elbow and reaching across her, his body mere inches from hers.

"Relax." He said gently, "This won't hurt a bit. I promise."

She nodded rather mechanically, clenching her eyes shut. She felt his fingers slide into place on either side of her head and wondered what he was up to. Didn't he need his wand? She was about to open her eyes and question him when his lips gently captured hers. Her mind went completely blank as she kissed him back automatically. It was so amazing she barely noticed the cool, tingling sensation that started at his fingertip and quickly, painlessly, sank in.

She remembered everything. His soft, impassioned words... followed by his patient, diligent 'retraining'. She couldn't remember anyone ever being so tender and gentle with her. He took hours with her, never once rushing her. He gently coaxed her along, but didn't make her do anything she didn't want to do. Her body, locked up with fear to begin with, seemed to come back alive under his touch. When he first took her, it felt awkward... but it was her trepidation, not any lack of skill on his part. Before she knew it she was writhing in harmony with him. It came to feel like his body was made to fit hers... he filled her, but never hurt her when he drove himself into her. She came to long for the sound of his breath near her ear... the feel of his body slipping back into place where it belonged.

She panted for breath as she blinked her eyes open, her mind reeling as her body filled with a desperate longing to feel him inside her again. She glanced over at him. He was watching her. It was dark, but she could see the slight glint of faint light reflecting off of his eyes.

"What are you planning on doing now?" He asked soberly.

She had to reel her thoughts back in before she could properly comprehend what he was asking. Oh. Right. She was pregnant. The memory of that fact made her stomach somehow sink and spin at the same time. "I... I don't know." She replied honestly. She looked over at him, trying to read his expression in the darkness. "What do you want me to do?" she forced herself to ask.

He groaned and flopped back onto his back, staring up. "This wasn't supposed to happen! This is so fucked up!" he sighed piteously.

Lavender looked away. She hadn't really planned on telling whomever turned out to be the father tonight, and she certainly hadn't prepared herself for this. She'd spent all day agonizing over her course of action and now everything was just out the window. What was she supposed to say? She knew they needed to talk about this... but she dreaded the prospect. She was frankly surprised she'd had the courage to discuss it even this much. She felt slightly ill, but she wasn't sure if it was more morning sickness or nerves. "So..." She took a bracing breath, having to force the next words out, "Does that mean you don't want it?"

His head darted over toward her. "I didn't say..." He sighed and turned his head back away. "I just don't know why you're asking me. It's your body. It's hardly my decision to make."

"Guess you're right." She said softly. It was exact what she'd been thinking all along... it just suddenly seemed less appealing when it came from him. "It's my body. My problem."

His head turned towards her again. "I didn't say it was your _problem_. I said it was your _decision_." He said a bit irritably. "If you keep it... I mean did you _honestly_ think that I wouldn't support my own child? A child that, should I die, would end up being the very last Potter alive?"

She felt a little trickle of surprise go through her. The idea that she might be carrying the very last of his bloodline had never really occurred to her.

"I mean I have my inheritance from my father... it seemed immense at first, but realistically I can't afford anything extravagant if I want it to last. I'm definitely going to need to get a job once I graduate or ten years down the line I'm not going to have a pot to piss in. I couldn't afford you a lavish lifestyle... but I'd never let you go hungry or homeless. Not the world's best offer, I admit, but... it's there."

Well... it wasn't as if she had ever really thought she'd be rich when she grew up or anything. Sure, every kid has dreams, but with parents like hers she'd learned to be more practical and had long since abandoned that fantasy. A home and financial security was really more than she expected. "So... would we... um.... get married?" She asked.

"I offered you a home, not a marriage!" Harry said quickly. He sighed when she wilted a bit at the abruptness of his reply. "Let's be honest here! I don't love you and you don't love me. I'm not marrying someone I don't love. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. I'm willing to take responsibility though. I'd say that's a bit more than you can expect from your average teenage boy as it is."

She gave a quick little nod, remaining silent.

They lay there in silence, both lost in thought.

"You don't want it, do you?" He sighed after a time.

"I... I don't know." She admitted. "I mean I appreciate that you're willing... I just... it's a bit frightening and I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

He gave a little nod. "Not to mention it would be insanely dangerous for you to carry my child. If it ever got out that it was mine... do you have any idea how much Voldemort would love to get a hold of my child?"

Her insides went cold. She hadn't even thought of that!

"And if he wins and kills me... if he has any inkling I left behind an heir, I guarantee he will make it his next mission to hunt it down and eradicate it."

She unconsciously clutched her hands over her stomach. Merlin! He was right! She would be on the run with her child for the rest of her life! She'd been a nothing before, completely beneath the Dark Lord's notice... but this baby coming to light would paint a huge bullseye on her. She'd never be safe again!

She blinked her eyes open as she felt his fingertips lightly graze her stomach. He pulled away, going back to laying there, staring up towards the ceiling.

"It's ok." He said softly.

His voice was calm, but she could almost feel the sad, pained undercurrent. She realized guiltily that he'd been watching her face while she pondered her situation, seen the fear that was now flowing through her.

"I can get rid of it. I know how." He said softly, staring studiously up at the ceiling, "It won't hurt. You'll never even know it was there. I can even wipe your memory of it so you won't even have a moment's guilt over it. It'll be as if none of this ever happened."

He could do it, too. She was sure of it. She'd never even suspected he'd wiped her memory before. She'd forget all about it and everything would go back to the way it was before. The way it was supposed to be. She looked over at him again, gazing at him intently, trying to fathom how he felt. She reached over and brushed his cheek with her hand. He shifted his head away from her touch, but not before she'd felt the dampness of tears.

Her whole being ached. Now that her memory was restored, she couldn't help but recall the look on his face when he'd spoken to her that night. When he'd opened up to her... it just felt like he was completely alone in the world... and like he felt he always would be. There had been a kind of desperation to be understood... to feel a kinship with someone else, no matter how terrible the circumstances. And yet, when he'd found that kinship in her, he'd taken the memory away. If he'd left her the way she was he would have had someone like him. Someone who understood. He wouldn't have been alone anymore. He'd given that up to keep her from feeling that pain. She had no doubt that it was true that he didn't love her, and neither of them had any real expectation that he ever would... and yet he was willing to sacrifice his child to keep her from becoming a target.

She pondered her situation for quite some time as he lay beside her, waiting patiently. She'd never had to make a decision this difficult before... but when she finally made it, it seemed ridiculous that it had taken so much painstaking deliberation. The choice as pretty obvious.

She rolled over on her side, pressing up against Harry and draping her arm across his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder. He seemed so calm... almost as if he didn't even care... but when she pressed her ear against him she heard his heart hammering in his chest as if he'd just been running.

"Ok." she said simply.

"Ok what?" He replied, his voice neutral.

"I'll take you up on your offer."

"Fine." He replied, his chest so tight his voice sounded a bit strained. He pulled his wand out. "Don't worry. It'll all be over before you know it."

"No!" She said, grabbing his wrist and pushing it back down. "Not _that_ offer, you daftie!" She said with amusement. "The _first_ one."

"You mean..." He said in confusion, trailing off, sure he was misunderstanding her.

"I'm keeping it." She said firmly.

"But... he'll kill you..." He said in a pained voice.

"Only if he finds out." she replied, trying to keep her voice confident.

"You'll have to keep it from absolutely everyone else! Do you have any idea how hard that will be?!?" Harry said in a softly pained voice.

"Well, Hermione knows I'm pregnant... she was there when I found out." She said, hedging just how she found out and hurrying on, "But _I_ didn't even know who's it was, so she has no clue, and I can just lie and tell her I got rid of it. She won't like it, but if she thinks it's already done I doubt she'll say or do anything. There are simple to make potions that will take care of the morning sickness and other physical ailments, and I looked through this book that tells how to charm your clothes to make you look completely normal, even when you're the size of a house. I'll have plenty of time to learn the charm and spell my clothes before I start showing."

"You make it sound simple." Harry commented.

"It will be!" She said confidently, "All we have to do is..."

"You won't even be able to tell your _best friend_." He interjected gently. "You really think you can lie to her and everyone else for the rest of the year?"

She fell silent for a long moment, then replied, "I said _simple_... that's not always the same thing as _easy_. How about you 'simply' snuff that old snake already and we won't have to worry about this so much!" She offered with a hint of amusement.

He let out a little humorless laugh. "I see your point. They're not the same at all." he replied dryly.

"I just... I want to try to make this work." She said when the silence started drawing out again.

"Ok." He replied softly. "Let's see how it goes."

She shifted up and over, straddling his waist and gazing down at him in the darkness. "You think you're going to be able to handle being a father?"

He looked up at her thoughtfully for a long moment, then his gaze drifted down to her stomach. He reached up, running his fingers hesitantly across her belly again, almost as if he was worried he'd hurt it. "To be honest, I've never given it much thought. I never really expected to get old enough to have the issue come up."

"You do remember that you gave me the memories back, right?" She asked with amusement, "You can't tell me you got that good without practice!"

He flashed her a little smile. "I wasn't trying to pretend I was a virgin before you. I guess I just don't really associate sex and babies in my mind. With magical contraceptives it's pretty much completely 'safe', so the originally intended purpose of shagging really never entered my mind. When I shag it's for enjoyment, not to procreate. I just got so used to magic making it just that, nothing more than a pleasurable experience, that the thought of what might potentially happen never crossed my mind. Guess I'm not the greatest role model. At my age I really should be more careful."

"If accidents never happened, half of us wouldn't be here." Lavender said gently with a little smile on her lips, "You really think my uptight parents wanted a kid? If my mum had realized the clasp had broken and that her charm was lying useless on the floor of her shower I'd certainly never have come about."

He reached up, pulling her down on top of him and holding her. He kissed her tenderly, and gave her a little smile. Then his expression sobered, "Well, if we want this to work, we're definitely going to need to set some ground rules..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione nestled back comfortably in her chair, listening to Snape and David talk. It seemed the more they drank the easier the ideas flowed and the more they talked. By now, it was just such an effortlessly free flowing, almost stream of consciousness conversation it was fascinating to listen to. Not that they wouldn't welcome the input, but she almost didn't want to interrupt. What they were saying was just so much more fascinating than what she could come up with... and when she occasionally thought of a tidbit to add, the conversation was three subjects down the road before she had an opportunity to speak without talking over one (or both) of them, and it would have been pointless to say it by then. Still, it was worth it just to hear them. The things they thought up and the stories they told... she didn't need to join in to enjoy it.

She shifted a bit, once more wishing she'd taken the time to properly unpack after the trip, despite how irritating it would be to have to find a way to hide it all from snooping roommates until she had everything sorted. Those packs were marvelous for their capacity, but they were made to be loaded up, then unloaded... being able to sort their contents without removing them wasn't their strong suit. Have you ever tried to find a decent pair of trousers while reaching into something that can hold half a dozen suitcases worth of stuff using nothing but your sense of touch? It was a lot harder than it sounds. Thus, she found herself stuck wearing one of her school uniform skirts, and she had no one to blame but herself. How she'd love to put a leg, or even both legs up on the arm of the chair and nestle in deeper... but that would be a bit indecorous in a skirt. So pulling her legs up and tucking them under her was the best she could do. Good enough, she supposed. Still, she longed to just melt into the chair, becoming one with it and having nothing to distract her from Snape.

Um, the _conversation_ that is!

She forced her eyes back over to David. There was no doubt he was one of the most fascinating people she'd ever met... so why did she keep finding her eyes on Snape, her mind slipping away to places it _really_ shouldn't go and having to shift her eyes back away just so she could hear their words once more? She shifted forward and took up her glass, draining the lovely dregs from it before setting it back. Over the course of the past couple of hours David had 'gotten distracted' and 'accidentally' poured a bit more in her glass instead of his several times... when Snape 'happened' to not be looking of course.

She closed her eyes, letting the light, euphoric magic of the wine seep through her. The scent she had been smelling had changed with each new splash of wine he'd poured into her glass. The last had been nearly a third of her glass, and she'd been enjoying it quite thoroughly... though she really shouldn't have been. As the sweet, lovely liquid quenched her thirst, a very particular musky, herbal scent had buffeted her like a heady gust of wind. It wasn't just proximity, as the usual bearer of that scent was in the chair that happened to be the one the absolute furthest away from her. Besides, what the wine let her smell was more than the cologne or whatever it was that he put on to smell like that... she could smell _him_... his warm skin, his hair, as if she were mere inches from him... as she licked the last drop from her lips she could practically taste his lips.

Hermione's eyes shot open, her cheeks going scarlet with mortification as she realized she'd let out a soft moan. David didn't seem to have noticed, but Snape's eyes went over to her, looking at her curiously. "Sorry," She said, quickly covering for her embarrassing slip, "I really have to go to the loo. Too much juice I guess." She said, carefully working her legs out without letting her skirt flip indecently.

Snape seemed to accept the explanation, going back about what he was saying without paying her any more attention, but she was acutely aware of David's attention shifting to her. She could feel his curious gaze on her as she hurried over to the door to the bathroom, quickly slipping in.

She gave a very soft sigh of relief once the door was closed behind her. Bloody Hell!!! She just wanted to slap herself (though explaining away a red handprint on her face would be even more embarrassing). What was wrong with her?!? Sure, she'd been thinking about Snape more and more lately, most especially the things he'd done to her... but fantasizing in her bed was bad enough... doing it while there was another person in the room?!? Completely inappropriate! Why couldn't she seem to get her mind off of sex lately??? She'd never been one to dwell overly much on the subject, but the last several days it had been almost constantly in her mind any time she wasn't actively talking to someone or doing something that required concentration. She'd never admit it, but she'd even dug around in her pack until she found the little bag Blaise had slipped into her shopping at the mall near the end of their trip. It'd been exactly what she figured it would be... batteries included. She had just thanked Merlin it had still worked in such a magically rich environment. It wasn't Snape of course (especially since he doesn't vibrate), but it'd been worlds better than just laying there fantasizing. Well, she'd obviously done a bit of that too... but it was better than fantasizing without 'help' anyway.

She went over and used the loo (because she _had_ polished off what felt like about a gallon of liquids so far after all), then finished up, splashing cold water on her face. She just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her! Was this really just what happened to your mind once you'd had sex? Did thoughts of sex and wild desires plague your every waking moment for the rest of your life? What a bloody nuisance! Honestly, how did anything ever get done if all adults had their minds mired in thoughts of the flesh constantly?!? After that terrible incident with Draco claiming before the whole school that he'd bedded her she'd been so distraught and stressed out that it was the first time sex had left her mind in the better part of a week... and even then her dreams had still been more blatantly carnal than she would ever dare admit. Of course Freya's visit hadn't helped that.

This was just nutters. The bit of alcohol she'd consumed may not be much, but it was obviously enough to make staying here much longer inadvisable. It was probably late enough by now to excuse herself. It was probably after curfew by now actually, but she wasn't sure because she hadn't thought to put her watch on this morning. If nothing else, she could always say she had homework to finish. Not that she really planned to finish it tonight. She found herself trying to calculate how long that twelve pack of batteries would last her. She actually had no idea how long they lasted, so estimating was rather difficult. Would it stretch out until the Yule break? That was the soonest she could foresee being able to visit a Muggle shop, and it wasn't like she could ask her parents to send some more! She felt perverse and a bit dirty even worrying about such things... and yet at the same time she knew she couldn't handle feeling like this with no chance of any kind of relief!

She quickly dried her face, but then lingered. She breathed in, smelling his scent ingrained in the towel. She breathed deeply, feeling desire for him overwhelming her. She wanted to go into his bedroom and throw herself on his bed... to watch him come into the room and come over to her... to touch her like he did before.

With Herculean effort, she managed to pull herself away from the towel. Her eyes caught on the dirty clothes hamper. The lid had been left up and she could see the white of one of his shirts in it. She quickly turned away, fighting off the sudden desire to go over and snatch the shirt up and smell it. What the bloody Hell was _wrong_ with her?!? She had to get out of there! She'd just go back, await her opportunity and excuse herself.

Course of action in place, she tugged her t-shirt to make sure it was in place, smoothed her skirt and composed herself, then went back out into the common room. The conversation was still going, the two men looking oblivious to her absence. She settled into her chair, but forced herself to pay attention, looking for an opening.

"So I said I'd take that bet." David was saying. "So I let her pick out one of the weakest plant in the whole batch and for the next two weeks I watered it with one part fire whiskey to two parts water. The judges showed up right on schedule and wouldn't you know it, that bloody liquored-up plant had sprouted up, almost doubling in size and beat the rest of the lot hands down! I wrote it up for the journal, but those bloody prudes wouldn't publish it! They claimed it was a fluke. I offered to rerun the test or to let them have someone else run it even, but then they just came out and said they wouldn't publish it because using alcohol on a plant seemed like a school boy prank and they didn't want to degrade their image by endorsing it."

Snape let out a derisive snort. "Sounds like that lot. Who cares if it works? They're too worried about their bloody image to be bothered with results. It's just making money and protecting their income for them. They wouldn't go out on a limb if Merlin himself handed them a paper on something they felt was controversial!"

David nodded, then glanced over at Hermione. Seeing this was one of those rare pauses in the conversation, Hermione quickly opened her mouth to give her excuses and bow out... but she didn't get a chance.

"Do you remember Tanya Seckle?" David asked Severus, his attention apparently completely focused back on the conversation.

"Tanya Seckle?" Snape asked, furrowing his brow, then his expression brightened, "Oh yes, the overly exuberant blonde a year ahead of me! Practically lived in the greenhouse. She was about the only one other than myself who really seemed to understand you most of the time."

David smiled, but it didn't look as sincere as his smiles usually did. "That would be the one. Can I let you in on a little secret?"

"Of course." Snape said, looking both puzzled and curious.

David settled back in his chair with a sigh. "She came to me one night when I was working late in the greenhouse. She told me she was in love with me... and something about her... maybe her eyes or her voice, or just the complete sincerity with which she said it left me with no doubt that she really did. It wasn't just a crush or a passing fancy... she _loved_ me. Before I could even muster a response, she kissed me... and in that moment I had an epiphany. I had feelings for her too. It was amazing how subtly it snuck up on me. In that moment I could suddenly see it all... what life would be like with her... I knew without a doubt she was that one person I could connect with on such a deep level that once joined nothing on this world could ever part us. Do you have any idea what it's like to look at another person and see the other half of your soul staring back at you?"

There was a bit of an uneasy silence as David paused. Neither Snape nor Hermione took their eyes off of David.

"Do you know what I did then?" David asked softly.

"What?" Snape asked before the silence could draw out uncomfortably again.

David took a deep breath and sighed it out. "I did the 'right thing', of course. She was a silly little seventeen year old girl. Even if she didn't lose interest in me in a couple of months, a relationship would have been improper. I lied and told her I had no feelings for her and sent her along her way. That's the real reason I quit teaching. Dealing with witches old enough to be tempting was obviously just going to get me into trouble, so I made my excuses and went back to what I was good at... and kept myself safely secluded so something like that would never happen again. Yes, she was broken hearted, but she went on with her life. She got married a few years later, to a man much closer to her own age. She even has a son now. I was sorely tempted, but I followed the rules. I did what was _right_."

The word seemed to hang there in the air for a long moment.

"Can you do me a favor, Severus?" David asked softly.

Snape, looking rather uncomfortable (though he hid it relatively well), responded immediately, "Of course. What?"

"Don't make the same _stupid_ mistake I did." David said seriously.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked, looking a bit stunned.

"I let rules and propriety take away the best chance at happiness I'll probably ever have." David said sadly. "I was so worried about what society would think I made the single most horrendous mistake of my life. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret it. Perhaps if I knew she was happy, I could handle it better... but she isn't. She doesn't love that man. He's handsome and popular, but she only married him because he knocked her up and they both know it. The only joy she has in her life is her son... and _I_ could have given her that. I can't help but believe I ruined both of our chances for true happiness that day. When you find your soul mate, grab on to her and never let go. After all, once you've lost that... I mean what's the point in looking any further?"

"Seems like a rather grim outlook." Snape said, obviously trying to muster up a proper response.

"Grim doesn't mean it's wrong. If you let her get away, you're a damn fool." David said solemnly, then he shifted his eyes to Hermione, "Wouldn't you agree, Miss Granger?"

Hermione jumped slightly, having grown accustomed to merely being an observer in the conversation, and definitely not expecting to be asked her opinion on _this_ subject. Here eyes darted between the two men who were now staring at her and she quickly nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

David smiled at her, then looked back at Snape. "Did I ever tell you about my childhood?" He asked out of the blue.

"Not much." Snape said, his posture loosening back up a bit, obviously glad for the change in subject, "You've told me a couple of stories from your schooling here, but nothing from before that."

David nodded. "Not a subject I usually have much interest in. As I'm sure you've gleaned from your fellow classmates, and later from your students, a magical child growing up in a Muggle world often has a rather rough go of it. To be quite honest, most of my childhood before coming here would be best forgotten entirely."

Hermione blinked, but remained silent. She'd had no idea David was Muggleborn. She'd just kind of assumed such a strong and influential wizard was from some long magical bloodline. She immediately mentally chastised herself for falling victim to the very same biased assumptions she'd reprimanded others for making in the past.

"It was bad enough that I was considered 'odd' and strange things always seemed to happen around me..." David continued, "When I developed my particularly strong affinity for plants early on, my father felt he had no choice but to step in. He was a police detective, and he'd always just assumed I'd become one as well. When he found I'd pilfered my mother's drinking glasses to bring 'weeds' into my room when I was about six or seven, he put his foot down. He tossed out my plants and started foisting off every bad crime novel on me he could lay his hands on in hopes it would inspire me to 'do something with my life'. He even forced some actual detective training manuals on me. I read them, since I had no real choice in the matter, but he was very disappointed in my lack of enthusiasm about them. Then, one day he handed me a copy of my first Sherlock Holmes novel. I don't know what it was about him, but Sherlock enthralled me. It was just so amazing to me that such in depth information could be discovered by simple observation and deductive reasoning alone. I must have read every single Holmes novel at least three or four times. Where my father's plan failed was in my choice of how to _apply_ such knowledge and carefully cultivated observation skills. They were of great benefit when I started cross breeding plants. I noticed signs of weakness and incompatibility in failed crosses and was able to hone my selection skills to maximize a plant's strengths to make better crosses, and even spot normally overlooked attributes to cultivate and instill in my new plants. It's hard to explain, but simple observation was the one area I had unknowingly been lacking in, and ended up being the key to succeeding. It also helped a bit in my social life, of course. I quickly began to spot the people who would be more open to my particular quirks, which people to avoid... and what buttons to push to get the bullies I couldn't avoid to leave me alone. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle was an absolute _genius_, and despite the time period he lived in and the handicap of being a Muggle, he was undoubtedly my biggest influence. I rather lost track of the Muggle world after I left it, so I don't know if his novels are even still around. They are quite old by now... have you heard of him?" He asked, looking over at Hermione.

"Oh, yes." Hermione said, nodding, "They're still around. Pretty much _everyone_ knows about them, even if they haven't read any of the books themselves. Over the years they have even made Sherlock Holmes television shows and films. The subject seems to have real staying power in popular culture. I've read a number of the novels, though admittedly probably not all of them. I quite liked his logical approach to things." She tried to hide how uneasy the direction of this conversation was making her, but she had no idea how to redirect it without being obvious. She just hoped it wasn't leading where she had a feeling it was.

"Splendid!" He said with a smile, "I'm glad to see it's managed to stay up with the times. The stories seemed to have a kind of timeless appeal, so I held out hope." He turned his attention back to Snape. "How about you?"

Snape shook his head and gave his shoulders a slight shrug. "I have heard vague references, but not much else. To be honest, I thought it was a Muggle historical figure, not a fictional character."

David smiled, "Well, he seemed very alive to me, but alas, he never actually lived. Except of course in the minds of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and his readers. Sherlock was the most amazing man. He could walk into a room, and just by taking in the minute details of his surroundings and careful observation of the people around him, their speech patterns, their ticks, their unconscious gestures he could tell everything he needed to know about them. Would you like me to give you an example?"

Snape, looking intrigued, folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head a bit. "Certainly." He replied.

_NO!_ Hermione was mentally screaming, but it wasn't like she could say it aloud. Besides, if what she suspected was coming it was too late anyway.

"Neville Longbottom." David said, "When your name is mentioned, he gets a nervous stutter and refuses to make eye contact and often stares at the ground. He also makes a number of nervous gestures, such as alternately folding his arms over his chest and shoving his hands in his pockets. From this, I deduce he's terrified of you. I suspect you're being a bit too hard on the boy in class."

Snape gave a snort. "Anyone could tell you that."

"Probably." David agreed, "His reactions are very open and obvious to anyone bothering to pay attention. You and Miss Granger here are thankfully much more subtle, so hopefully no one else has yet noticed."

Snape's arms tightened up a bit where they rested across his chest. "Noticed what?" He asked carefully.

David smiled, "That you've recently become lovers, of course."

Snape's pale cheeks flushed, "She's a student!" He began heatedly.

David held up his hand, stopping Snape's refutal before he could get going. "Please don't, Severus. I'm not judging you. All I'm trying to do is _help_. If _I_ can spot it and be convinced enough of my suspicions to confront you with it after just a few hours, you _really_ need to improve your subterfuge if you want to avoid detection by others. So answer me this... would you like to waste your time denying it and send me along my way, or would you like me to tell you what is giving you away?" David asked, looking them both over with a gentle smile.

Snape appeared locked in silence. He steadfastly kept his gaze away from Hermione, but couldn't seem to muster any response.

"How about I just take your silence to mean 'Yes, David, please do tell us'." David said with little amused breath. He looked over at Hermione. "Miss Granger. Let me start with you."

Hermione flushed darker still (if that were possible by this point), wishing she still had her time turner.

"There was nervousness when faced with entering Severus' quarters, but no fear despite the fact that I have no doubt Severus is one of the most... _daunting_ professors here." He began, "But then, you are a strong young woman, so that could be taken as bravery. Harder to explain was why your pupils tend to dilate so much whenever you looked at Snape for any amount of time. That's a classic sign of arousal. I suppose _that_ could be played off as a schoolgirl crush. However, should you ever enter his quarters in the presence of someone else, do try to look around curiously. What student wouldn't be staring about with avid interest when entering a professor's private quarters, especially a student as naturally curious as you? Act like you did in the kitchen... looking everywhere, completely oblivious to where anything was kept. The fact that that was the _one room_ of his quarters you have never been in was obvious. You didn't look around at the shelves or the furniture in the common room, the bedroom door was ajar, but you never once glanced in there... in fact, your eyes carefully _avoided_ that door. And for pity's sake, if you need to use the loo, _ask where it is!"_

Hermione felt like she was going to pass out. She'd completely given the secret away! And most of it was simply stupid mistakes on her part! She was so mortified!!! She wanted to just go to her room and hide in her bed and never come back out!!!

David gave her a warm smile, then turned his attention back to Snape. "You're the one who really gave it away, though."

"Me?!?" Snape blurted, startled out of his stony silence by the accusation.

David nodded. "From the beginning, you were far too tense around her. I could have passed that off as an overactive sense of propriety... but you called her _Hermione_ three times. Never once when you spoke of her on previous visits did you slip and use her first name and I know full well you never normally refer to any of your students by their first names even when alone with them... well, except perhaps Draco. That and the guarded look you got when discussing her tonight are how I know the intimacy between you started some time after my last visit with you. You also need to stop _touching her_."

"What? I did no such thing!" Snape said indignantly.

"I'm afraid you did. Several times. When she was stirring the sauce and you came to check it, you stood close enough beside her for your shoulders to touch, then you placed the tips of your fingers on the small of her back as you leaned in to smell the sauce. You also placed your hand lightly on the small of her back when you both went back out through the kitchen door."

Snape looked over at Hermione, obviously about to deny it, but Hermione just gave him a little confirming nod. He may not have realized it, but she'd certainly noticed! It had sent a tingle up and down her spine both times. She'd noticed the slips with her name as well, but she really hadn't thought David would have picked up on it so readily. Snape still didn't look entirely convinced he'd done that, but he kept his silence.

David appeared to be rather enjoying the reaction his observations were getting. "Not to mention," He continued blithely, "That while you were working in that cramped little kitchen you bumped and brushed against her quite a number of times with no reaction, which indicates a familiarity not usually _normal_ between most teachers and their students. Never once did you blush, apologize or shift away from the contact as you normally would. You also tend to stare at her when you think no one is watching. You're lucky your eyes are so dark... I quite imagine your pupils were doing interesting things as well."

Hermione's eyes widened and darted over to Snape. He didn't appear to be trying to deny that one!

David spotted her reaction and grinned, "Of course my seat also provided me with an interesting view of your reactions to each other's words during the conversation. It was _most_ entertaining."

Snape reached up, covering his eyes with his hand and remained silent.

"Oh, come now." David said gently, "I've known you had an interest in her for quite some time now... not that I thought you'd ever _act_ on that interest, especially while she was still a _student_... but it's easy to see why you have feelings for her. She's witty, sharp as a tack... quite brilliant really, and can be rather _sarcastic_ at times. Sounds like a perfect match for you. Humans may wish to believe they are creatures of pure intellect, completely above 'baser' animal instincts... but no matter how logical we are, we still have needs. The need to be understood, to be touched, to feel pleasure... to be _loved_. If she fills your needs and you fill hers, then society has no right to judge you. That being said, society doesn't need to _know_ right now, so do try to keep my pointers in mind." David clapped his hands together, then rose from his seat, "Well, I believe I have wreaked sufficient havoc for one evening. I should be off." He said.

He went over to Snape's chair and reached down, resting his hand on Snape's shoulder. "As always, it has been a pleasure visiting with you. I do hope you don't take offense to anything I've said... but just in case, I will leave it entirely up to you to schedule our next meeting. I do hope it will be soon. You are, without question, my closest and dearest friend. I will _always_ support you in _anything_ you chose to do. No matter what, I always want you to remember that." He said sincerely.

Snape dropped his hand from his eyes and gave his head a nod, but kept his gaze averted.

David then strode over to Hermione. "Miss Granger... it has been a _sincere_ pleasure meeting you at last." he said, reaching out and taking her hand. He lifted it and gave the back of her hand a light kiss, then smiled warmly at her, still holding her hand in his. "This should get you back to your Tower without too much trouble." He said, turning her hand over and placing the ring he'd been wearing before on her palm. "Just put it on your finger to activate it. It has a built in Aversion charm. It won't let you avoid detection spells, but no casual observer will notice you unless they are looking directly at you when you put on the ring or if you speak directly to them while wearing it. In those cases, the ring's power encompasses them as well until you part company. You can keep it. I have several. I do hope we meet again. Many times. Look after Severus for me, if you would be so kind." He then leaned in and whispered into her ear, "And make sure he invites me to the wedding, won't you?" He asked mischievously before giving her cheek a little peck.

Hermione blushed furiously as he released her hand and moved away. She couldn't even bring herself to look over until the fireplace lit up with a burst of green flames. She had the briefest glimpse of him smiling at her, then he was gone. She put the little brass ring away in a pocket she'd added to her skirt, not knowing what else she was supposed to do. She should leave she supposed... but she couldn't just leave without bidding Snape farewell, and she couldn't bring herself to be the first one to speak.

They sat there in a kind of uneasy silence. Hermione's head was spinning. The mortification of getting 'caught' was wearing off, and her mind was choosing to sieze on the bits David had said about Snape. Yes, she'd noticed the direct touching, but the brushing against him... to be honest, she hadn't really noticed until it was pointed out. It was a bit surprising to realize he felt comfortable enough with her not to have noticed it as well. And her mind kept returning to one comment. Snape watched her when no one else was looking. She couldn't help but believe that meant he really did have feelings for her too. Why else would you stare at someone like that? If he was even half as interested in her as David seemed to be implying... and she hadn't heard Snape give a single real denial...

And David had said the word _wedding!!!_ Yes, she knew it was insanely improbable that anything like that would _ever_ happen between her and Snape... but at the same time she so wanted to believe it was a real possibility! Hearing that word coming from someone else made it sound so much more real! Well, less like a silly delusional teenaged fantasy anyway. She couldn't help but imagine how it would be. To go to sleep with him every night and wake up to him every morning... to be able to hold him and kiss him without having to check first to make sure no one could possibly see them... to be with him without having to hide how she felt... the desire for those simple pleasures that she'd been working so hard to suppress welled up in her once again. Her whole body ached for him in a way she couldn't deny.

Without even consciously willing it to happen, she suddenly found herself on her feet. His eyes shifted over... and the minute they locked on hers she lost any remaining semblance of control. Before he could object, she found herself straddling his lap, her body undulating up against him as she claimed his mouth without bothering to wait for permission. God, this was pure bliss! The feel of his body against her... the feel of his lips and the way he kissed her... and no one could convince her he wasn't kissing her back! She parted her lips, but he turned his head away, so she shifted her head down a bit and kissed his neck.

"Hermione!" He said in a low, almost desperate whisper, "You promised!"

Hermione pulled her head back just far enough to see those amazing black eyes. "I lied." She groaned, forcefully reclaiming his lips. Without letting up, she seized his hand, pulling it up under her t-shirt.

"Hermione!" He managed to get out between her ardent kisses, obviously objecting to the move. He tugged to try to free his hand, but the effort was pathetic at best and he gave up the struggle after just a moment. She shuddered with pleasure at his touch, grinding her hips up against him. Despite his initial feeble objections, his other hand found its way under her t-shirt in short order as well and the clasp to her bra 'somehow' popped open.

She broke the kiss with a cry and a shudder of pleasure, her hips jerking up against him as he gave one of her nipples a little pinch. Bloody Hell! It felt like there was a nerve running from her nipple straight down to her loins! He saw that and rubbed her nipple with his thumb. She shuddered, grinding up against him more as she felt flush.

Snape gave up the pretense and pushed her t-shirt up out of the way. She cried out with abandon, pressing up against him as he took her nipple into his mouth. She felt slightly feverish as he used his tongue on her hot flesh while his hand continued fondling the other breast. She wrapped her arms around him, grinding her hips against him and crying out shamelessly, incensed by the pleasure he was giving her. She'd always loved it when he played with her breasts, but it had never felt this good before! She closed her eyes and lost herself in the pleasure. With the diligent use of his talented fingers and tongue, the pleasure kept spiralling higher and higher until she cried out as it broke over her in a sudden, unexpected rush of blinding ecstasy.

She panted, dazed and more than a little stunned. She'd never even gotten close to having an orgasm from him just playing with her breasts before. It was a nice warm up, but it'd certainly never been enough on its own. He hadn't even touched her knickers yet! She hadn't realized just how desperately she missed his touch!

She came out of it a bit as she felt her t-shirt slipping back down. She opened her eyes, looking at Snape searchingly. Much to her chagrin, the brief reprieve appeared to have been long enough for him to gather himself a bit and for 'logic' to reassert itself.

"Hermione. We can't." He said in a soft but firm voice. He closed his eyes to keep them from lingering on her, his hands moving aside to rest firmly on the arms of his chair.

She let out a little, shuddering sob before she could stifle it. Damn it! Damn it all straight to Hell! This shouldn't have to be so bloody difficult!!!! Nothing that made her feel like he did could possibly be wrong! Why was she the only one who could see that?!?

She dragged herself off of him, the anguish welling inside of her making her feel almost sick. She hugged herself, looking around a bit desperately for her robe. It was hard with her mind spinning so much and her eyesight blurry from tears, but she just wanted to escape. She wanted to run off and hide somewhere no one would ever find her, curl up in a little ball and sob until she ran out of tears.

Snape's chest felt heavy and ached fiercely as he watched her half stumble over to the chair she'd left her robe on. He couldn't stand it. It killed him to see her in such pain. He got up, unsure what to do, but unable to let her just leave. Not like this.

"Hermione!" He called after her.

Hermione ignored him, not bothering to put the robe on, just hurrying for the door. He easily caught up, taking hold of her elbow.

"Hermione, please!" He said in a soft, pleading voice, pulling her back towards him. She resisted, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the door, but he was stronger. The sight of her red-rimmed eyes and wet cheeks sent another sharp stab of pain through his heart. He pulled her up against him and put his arms around her, "Please don't cry." He said softly.

Hermione let out a low keen of despair, but sagged against him, pressing her face to his shoulder and letting her robe slip from her fingers.

"I never meant to hurt you, Hermione." He said, stroking his hand down her hair. He held her tightly until her sobs eased. When he shifted her gently away so he could look at her she kept her eyes averted, but didn't resist. "Don't cry." He said, wiping away the tears that still trickled from her eyes. "I'm not worth tears."

"Yes, you are!" She shot back immediately, her tears increasing again.

"No..." He whispered in a placating tone, gently kissing her forehead, "Shh... it'll be ok, you'll see..." He whispered. He reached up and put a finger under her chin, gently tilting her head up and gazing into her eyes. Oh, what those innocent brown eyes did to him... he had to shift his gaze down to her lips. "I am completely wrong for you. One day you'll look back and be glad this happened."

She let out a little pained whine.

He took her face in his hands, brushing her tears away with his thumbs as he gazed at her, letting his eyes drift back up to meet hers. "It's for the best." Another tear started making its way down her cheek. Without thinking, he found himself leaning closer, gently kissing the tear away. "Don't." He whispered, "No more tears." He shifted over, kissing away another as it fell. And another. The next nearly got away from him, but he caught it on the edge of her mouth. Her head turned slightly and he felt her lips brush his bottom lip. His eyes closed as a shiver of pleasure went through him. Her lips were slightly salty with tears, but warm and supple against his. He kissed away the salt until he could taste it no more. He pressed closer, seeking out her tongue. When he found it, it was just as sweet as he'd known it would be. He could still taste the slightest traces of the wine, though he knew she tasted heavenly even without it.

She came up against a low cabinet, though Snape hadn't even realized he was pressing against her enough to push her backwards. He eased up, but with a little hop she just sat up on the cabinet, then quickly pulled him back close, the extra few inches of height making it even easier to kiss her properly. He groaned into the kiss when he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed against her, feeling the heat of her through his clothes.

He felt her slipping her hand between them, tugging at the fastenings of his trousers, but he quickly seized her wrist and pulled it back away. She let out a whimper. He pulled away from her lips for the briefest moment, quickly muttering, "Not here." before reclaiming her lips once more. He slipped his hands down and under her bum. She tightened her legs and quickly wrapped her arms tight around his neck as he shifted his center of gravity, lifting her off of the cabinet.

Those lovely lips consumed his attention so completely he found it hard to navigate. He had to pause, pressing her against a wall while he broke oh so briefly to glance and get reoriented, then he perched her on the back of a chair for a moment, finally the door frame, but then he was pretty well set for direction. He reached the bed and crawled up on it a little ways on his knees before dropping down on top of her. They'd been snogging so fervently they were rather breathless as they quickly pulled each others clothes off with the speed of desperation.

He plunged himself into her and let out a deep groan of bliss. Merlin, yes! This is what he'd been dying for! He relished her exulted cries as he drove himself into her with uncharacteristic fervor. He didn't try to hold back to last longer, or to prove he could control himself... he had no illusions whatsoever that he was in control of himself at the moment. His rational mind was neatly blocked out right now. He allowed himself no thought other than pleasuring the woman writhing around on the bed below him.

Their movements were so fervent the sturdy bed jostled and creaked beneath them. He enjoyed the sound of the tormented bedsprings, but it wasn't nearly as gratifying as the sound of Hermione's mindless cries and moans. She quaked and shuddered beneath him a number of times, tightening on him exquisitely, but he didn't slow. A passion unlike anything he'd ever felt seemed to have taken over, driving him on relentlessly.

When his peak finally came, it crashed over him with such mind-blowing intensity he cried out, though he could barely hear his own voice over Hermione's. She bucked up against him, then gave several great shudders before slowly starting to calm down. They just lay there like that for a time... their sweat slickened bodies pressed tightly together as they panted desperately for breath.

Unfortunately, as the high began to ebb, the irritating, tortuous rational thoughts started to filter back in to his mind. What the bloody Hell did he think he was doing? Other than committing suicide, that is. Were momentary pleasures of the flesh really worth his life? He decided he shouldn't answer that one at this particular moment. Merlin, why did the best sex of his life have to be with a student?!? It was bad enough when it had just been great sex... what he'd just felt... he never knew it was possible for something to feel like that!

This was daft! He was just going to wind up either breaking her heart so badly she may never recover, or getting her killed. "I'm sorry..." He muttered morosely, "I shouldn't have done that..."

Hermione turned her head and they were staring at each other so close their noses almost brushed.

"We can't do this. It has to stop." He forced himself to say, though those eyes nearly rendered him mute.

She gave a little, sad sigh. "I know."

They lay there in silence for several minutes, but then she spoke again.

"Do you think... maybe..." She ventured tentatively, "We can stop _tomorrow?"_

Even though he knew it was completely wrong, and that he would undoubtedly regrete it later, he still found himself giving her a little nod. "Tomorrow." He agreed softly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - and that was Saturday, Oct 5. Whoa... I just recently found out that there is an author named David Friedman. I honestly first saw his name 12/13/09, so my David is in no way, shape or form related to the real life author. Just wanted to make that clear. I suppose there's so many people in the world that any name I make up is probably gonna have at least one real life counterpart somewhere in the world. Just a bit startling when you stumble upon them unexpectedly. Perhaps a bit ironically, this chapter was marginally delayed in its release by Sherlock Holmes. The movie, that is. That was the exciting way I ended up spending my new year's eve. The movie let out at 11:59. I know, I know, I'm a party animal. Regarding a recent review I received, yes, my characters may be a bit shag-happy, but they're busy trying to balance out my complete lack of a social life, so give them a break :) If you guys are really getting tired of reading about all the shagging just say so and I'll keep those scenes to myself. Anyhow, Happy New Year and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Unless of course you didn't like it or get your jollies picking nits, in which case just roll your eyes, shake your head, mutter to yourself about what a piece of crap it is and hit the back button. No need to share that kind of thing.


	54. Foras Admonitio

Chapter 54  
Foras Admonitio

"Derik?"

Derik groaned, pulling a spare pillow over and covering his head with it.

"Come on, Derik!" The voice said with slightly amused impatience.

The pillow was pulled away. "Bugger off!" Derik muttered piteously, covering his face with his arm in an attempt to block out the overabundance of light that assaulted him.

There was a sigh, then a warm body settled against his back and an arm slipped around him, holding him. "Please, Derik. It's important."

Derik took a deep breath, then sighed it out, resigning to the fact that no more sleep would be had any time soon. He shuffled himself around, slipping his arms around him and pulling him close, "What's so urgent, little shite?" He muttered affectionately.

"You said you wanted to meet Jeremy. Said you'd see if there was anything you could do...?"

Derik blinked his eyes open, squinting against the brightness to look at Kevin's imploring face. "Ya. Sure. Why does it have to be at the crack of dawn, though?"

Kevin sighed, "I'm worried about him."

Derik closed his eyes, watching Kevin's memories of the night before as they flitted past. "Bloody Hell." he muttered.

Kevin was so used to Derik's abilities he knew without asking that his thoughts had come across. All his life all he'd ever had to do was think something 'loudly' and Derik had known it. Perhaps it was just that they shared blood, but Derik had always said he could read Kevin better than anyone else. Even better than their mother, actually. "It's just..." Kevin began tentatively, "He's always down on himself, and still mourning his father and step-brother... but despite that, he's never shown any signs of being _self-destructive_. I don't know why he was seized by this sudden urge to end it all and it's got me scared. He promised he wouldn't do anything, but I'm afraid if I'm not right there with him the urge might take him again."

"It's probably my fault." Derik sighed.

"Your fault?!?" Kevin asked incredulously, "How could it possibly be _your_ fault?"

"Let's just say that yesterday I gave the students a little _nudge_..." Derik admitted, "The magically induced urge to better prepare themselves. I just didn't realize what it might do to a student of the firm belief he would stand no chance because of physical disabilities. His weakness probably made him far more susceptible than the other students, but his lack of ability to do as the urges told him to obviously caused serious issues. He has no illusions that there is anything he can do to better prepare himself, so the intent obviously backfired with him." He sighed and let go of Kevin, heaving himself up into a sitting position, "I'll neutralize it and see what else I can do." He said, rubbing his temples to try to get them to stop aching so fiercely.

Kevin sat up, staring at Derik incredulously. Derik almost never got hangovers! He looked around and spotted no less than four firewhiskey bottles laying about, only one having any left in it (though even that was only a few swallows worth). "What happened?" He asked, looking over at Derik in concern.

"Nothing." Derik muttered.

Kevin spotted a wadded up bit of parchment on the floor and went over, picking it up and straightening it out enough to read. "Who's Elijah Conners?"

"It doesn't matter. Throw it away." Derik grumbled morosely, getting up and going over to his wardrobe.

"You were trying to get someone's kid?!?" Kevin asked in bewilderment, looking up at Derik.

"I was trying to save a little boy from growing up with a heartless bitch who doesn't even want him, let alone love him. Don't worry, though. As you can see from the letter her representative was nice enough to send me, I haven't a chance in Hell. I'd hoped she would give him to me if I signed an agreement to support him myself and sign over the living stipend disbursements, and the bulk of the estate when he was of age to receive it... but she's adamant that she's going to keep him, so that's that. Not like any administrator in his right mind would take a child from his mother and hand him over to a completely unrelated single man with a dangerous job."

"Wow... he got pretty nasty towards the end about what he thought of you even asking for the kid..." Kevin muttered, scanning down the barely veiled aspersions about what the representative thought Derik wanted a little boy for.

"Pitch it!" Derik growled, though the flash of anger didn't appear directed at Kevin.

Kevin quickly wadded it back up and tossed it in the waste bin. "Sorry." He muttered. It was easy to tell (even without seeing the evidence of the little drinking binge) that this was hitting Derik hard.

"It was ridiculous to even entertain the notion that I had a chance." Derik muttered darkly. "I'd like to be able to say he'll probably be better off... but harpies would be more nurturing than that bitch!" He yanked the T-shirt on rather irritably, then sighed it out, "Anyway, no sense dwelling on what'll never be. Let's see about your boyfriend, shall we?"

Kevin nodded, "He's waiting in the other room."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione drifted slowly awake, a little smile slipping over her lips. Snape was spooned up against her back, his arm draped over her side. She breathed deeply, the smell of him surrounding her. She kept her eyes shut, imagining it was years in the future... the war was over, they were married and everyone accepted it. They didn't have to hide. They didn't have to pretend not to even like each other just to keep from being killed.

Her smile faded at the thought. That was really what it came down to. When she wormed her way into his bed, she was putting his life at risk. By this point there was really no question in her mind that she was completely and utterly in love with this man. The thought of something happening to him, and it being entirely her fault... how could she have let her hormones lead her to taking such a risk? Her heart ached and she shifted forward a bit to put some distance between them.

The shift in position was a bad move. A sickening wave of nausea swept over her. She quickly scrambled out of the bed and ran for the bathroom. She barely made it in time, bruising her knee a bit from the feel of it as she dropped down beside the toilet, retching. It took a few rather wretched minutes before her stomach settled back down. She waited another minute, shifting her weight around a bit experimentally, but her stomach appeared to be done. She got up a bit shakily and flushed, then went over to the sink, washing her face well and rinsing out her mouth. She found a bottle of mouthwash and used a bit, hoping he wouldn't mind. It was sharply mint flavored in a vaguely amusingly Muggle way. She spit it down the drain, but the flavor seemed to help a bit, the residue in her mouth settling her stomach a bit better as some made its way down there. It didn't do anything for her head, though. It felt a bit muggy. She wasn't sure if it had been like that unnoticed before, or if the strain of her retching had just started giving her a headache.

She shivered, becoming aware of how cold it was there under ground, surrounded by cold stone. Walking about without a stitch here was rather daft. She hurried back into the bedroom, then paused when she saw Snape sitting up on the side of the bed. She pulled her eyes away from him, trying to ignore how amazing he looked sitting there with nothing but a bit of sheet draped across him. She hurried over, climbing up onto the bed beside him, then hugging her knees to her.

He saw her shiver and pulled over a blanket, draping it around her. She cuddled into it gratefully.

"You alright?" Snape asked with concern.

Hermione sighed, "Just a touch hung over I suspect." She muttered, feeling like a real lightweight. Snape didn't look hung over at all!

Snape nodded sympathetically, "Somehow I suspect David downplayed the cognitive impact of his wine." He said a bit ruefully.

Hermione blushed, but nodded. She'd definitely been a bit out of it the night before. She'd like to think she wouldn't have been so utterly wanton without alcoholic prompting.

"You feeling better now, or do you think you need a potion?" He asked gently.

She blushed, realizing he'd heard her in the bathroom. She quickly shook her head. "No. I think the worst of it has passed. My head's still a bit fuzzy, but it doesn't hurt really."

"Good." Snape replied.

They sat there in somewhat awkward silence for a time.

It was obvious he wanted to talk to her, and she was sure it was to confirm yet again that this was the absolute last time anything like this was going to happen. Hermione just didn't want to hear it. It was bad enough knowing it had to be the last time... hearing him saying it did nothing but increase the pain of their parting.

She quickly got up when he finally opened his mouth, having found the words he was looking for. "Can I use your shower?" She asked before he could speak, "I'm freezing and I'd love to get warmed up a bit before I go."

He blinked in surprise. "Of course." He replied.

"If you'd be kind enough to gather my clothes for me, I can be out of your way in short order once I'm done." She said, shrugging off the blanket and getting up, not glancing back as she made her way back into the bathroom.

Snape just gave a deep sigh as she shut the bathroom door behind her, then got up, starting to gather her things.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

McGonagall knocked again, her patience getting a bit worn. Why did he never answer his door in a reasonable amount of time? She was sure he did it just to annoy her. Her eyes widened in surprise when the finally door opened.

"Yes?" Kevin asked, standing there in nothing but his trousers.

"I... I came to speak with Professor Biddles." She said, thrown a bit by the unexpected sight.

"He's in the bedroom. I'll get him." Kevin said, turning and walking off in that direction.

McGonagall blushed slightly, glancing around before slipping in and closing the door behind her. By the time she reached the bedroom door she could hear low voices talking inside. She pushed the door hesitantly open and the voices ceased.

"You really have to stop dropping in unexpectedly." Derik said as he rose from where he was sitting on the side of the bed.

McGonagall stared in shock at the thin boy laid out asleep on his stomach on the bed, the towel draped across him obviously the only thing he was wearing. Derik shoved her out the door ahead of him, his hand clamping over her mouth. He looked back, watching until Kevin closed the door behind them before releasing her.

"Just what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing, Mr. Biddles?" She demanded, backing away from him and brushing her clothes to straighten them a bit nervously.

"That's Jeremy Beals in there." Derik growled at her, "In case you've somehow forgotten, he's very sensitive to angry, shrew-like female voices, and I know all too well how shrill your voice can get, especially when your mind is trawling in the gutter like it's currently doing!"

Her mouth dropped open, then she quickly shut it. "Perhaps you would like to give me some kind of _reasonable_ explanation for what I just saw in there then." She said primly.

Derik folded his arms over his chest irritably, "I'm trying to _help him_. You people are _horribly_ overmedicating that poor boy, and by doing so easily cutting his life expectancy in half!"

Her cheeks flushed. "And how exactly is having him naked on your bed helping matters?"

"It's called pressure points and massage therapy. I was just teaching Kevin how to help him without having to resort to drugging him constantly." He shifted forward, dropping his voice, "And I would _never_ touch my brother like that and I deeply resent the accusation!"

"I never said..." She began, taken aback.

"You didn't have to and we both know it." Derik said darkly, "As for Jeremy, well why wouldn't I do everything in my power to help him? I love my little brother, and the entirety of my little brother's future happiness is dependent on the well being of that fragile boy in there."

McGonagall found her jaw dropping in shock once more, "You mean..." she began.

"They're in love, and anyone who tries to separate them will have me to deal with!" Derik shot back.

"But he can't possibly..."

"They're not shagging. Not that they wouldn't love to, but Kevin would never do anything to hurt that boy. I would think that would have been covered by the whole 'he's in love with him' statement."

McGonagall took a deep breath, obviously trying to bite back her intense irritation at his unwillingness to let her even get a sentence out. Even if he was reading her mind, he could at least have the common curtesy to pretend he wasn't!

"Just spit it out then." Derik said impatiently.

She glared at him. "That young man in there has far too much to be worrying about as it is without a romantic complication to deal with. He has Ministry ordered exams he needs to be studying for, and they're overdue as it is. They were supposed to send someone this last week and we have yet to hear from anyone, so as you can imagine he's a bit emotionally overwrought about that..." She trailed off in irritation as he rolled his eyes and nodded in an impatient manner.

"Yes, yes. I quizzed him while we were working on him. It was much easier for him to answer the questions while he was relaxed. I've also already apologized to him for being late."

She blinked in surprise, "You mean _you_..."

He let out a snort. "You really think they're going to waste their time sending _another_ Ministry employee when they have one on site? Rest assured he passed with flying colors and there is no way that boy is going to be hauled off to a mental facility any time soon."

"Oh..." She said, stunned.

"You're welcome." He said.

She looked introspective, then tentatively opened her mouth.

"It's not you." He grumbled with irritable resignation. "I just had a really bad night and you happened to hit on a sore spot. Sorry if I took my frustrations out on you."

She took a deep breath and sighed it out.

"It's fine. Forget it." He muttered, then wandered towards the door, "Not to be rude, but I'm really not in the proper mood for company right now."

She sighed and followed him to the door.

He opened it and leaned against it, looking over at her and giving her a wane smile. "Besides, you don't have your chaperone with you. What will others think?" He said in a lightly teasing voice.

"I didn't expect to be coming in. I actually just came about your unscheduled departure from the grounds last night." She said, watching his face.

He sighed. "I'll be sure to tell you next time."

"Yes... well... see that you do. I have other matters to attend to." She said with resignation.

Derik blinked in surprise, watching her as she made her way down the corridor. He'd never expected her to drop it that easily, but then she had other things on her mind that were troubling her. His eyes went wide as he picked up the thoughts. "Bloody Hell!" He muttered, hurrying back into his room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We should test it." Hermione said nervously, eyeing the ring. She certainly didn't want to depend entirely on this little bit of metal on faith alone!

"Very well, but we need to get going. Breakfast has already begun. I'll go out with you so no one will think it odd if they should see my door opening." He turned his back and she slipped the ring on. When he turned back, she appeared to be gone. He looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. He focused his attention, scouring the room slowly with his eyes. It only took him a moment to locate her. He couldn't see her, but when he was paying close attention he noticed when his eyes sped up when scanning a particular spot though he tried to remain consistant. It was obviously the ring pushing his focus away from her, just as designed. "It's a very good one. Very hard to detect. If I didn't know for certain you were here, I would have no clue. Just remember not to talk to anyone! Including me!" He said quickly, "And walk softly. I wouldn't be able to hear it if you were speaking to someone else also under the Aversion charm, but the sounds of your feet on the stone floor might still be audible. It's a common flaw in such charms."

Hermione nodded, then felt completely daft for it, glad he couldn't see. Now that she was invisible to him, she felt safe enough to pull out the Marauder's map. She had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from letting out a squeak of alarm. She grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the door.

He let out an irritable breath at being rushed, but moved ahead, opening the door as he pulled his robe on. Hermione scampered out, and pressed against the far wall as McGonagall narrowly missed her.

"Oh, Severus." McGonagall said, "I was just coming to see you."

Snape's eyes darted up in surprise and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. "Is something the matter?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

She took a deep breath and let it slowly out. "I hear David Friedman paid you a visit last night."

Snape folded his arms across his chest, "He does that on a rather regular basis. Dumbledore is aware of the visits and has never had a problem with them."

"I didn't come here concerning him specifically..." She took another deep breath. "Some of the students are... curious. It seems Miss Granger was seen with him yesterday and she apparently went off to have dinner with him and has not been seen since. Considering where you and Mr. Friedman usually dine, I find this a bit... troubling." She said carefully, her eyes glancing past him into the open door to his chambers.

"Just what exactly are you insinuating?" Snape asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I know where she is."

Hermione started in surprise, finding Derik no more than three paces to her side, leaning against the wall, staring directly at her and neatly blocking her path. His eyes darted over to McGonagall as the woman turned to see who was speaking.

"Mr. Biddles?" She asked in surprise.

"I know exactly where she is at this very moment." He said.

"Well, do enlighten us." McGonagall prompted.

Hermione was so terrified she thought she might pass out! It was blatantly obvious the Aversion charm was doing nothing to hide her from Derik. Whatever was he going to do?!? Turn her in?!?

"It's _entirely_ my fault." He said with a penitent sigh. "I'm sorry. When I came to return a book I'd borrowed from Severus last night he was just on his way out to escort her to the Potion's lab for her detention. When I heard he had a guest, I offered to escort her myself. I left her there with instructions to clean all of the test tubes without using magic, and said I'd be back when her detention was over to get all of the wards back in place and all... but I got a piece of post, and... to say I was upset would be vastly understating it. I went into town and got some liquor, brought it back to my room and got completely wasted. I'm sorry to say, I completely forgot about Miss Granger until just a few minutes ago. I caught your thoughts on the matter and I suddenly remembered and realized what had happened and knew I had to hurry over here before anyone got needlessly insulted. Miss Granger would never have left the Potion's room unguarded, especially after that nasty little incident that happened last time. I wager she's still waiting in the Potion's room as we speak, probably fast asleep, surrounded by sparkling clean test tubes."

McGonagall looked at him in stunned silence for a moment, then looked at Snape. "Is this true?"

"David brought her for dinner as his guest. I objected, but I'm sure you know full well how much difference that makes to David. As to what happened after she left... well I'll just have to take Professor Biddles' word for it. I had no idea she was left all night or I certainly would have gone and dismissed her and closed up the classroom myself." Snape said evenly.

"Whatever could have been so bad that you would leave a student unattended in a classroom all night?" McGonagall asked in obvious disbelief as she returned her gaze to Derik.

Derik dropped his eyes, then took a deep breath and sighed it out before looking back up at Snape. "You remember me mentioning Elijah Conners?"

Snape furrowed his brow, thinking. "Wasn't that the boy..." He said uncertainly.

Derik nodded, "The one who's father was just killed. The one I was trying to adopt. I got a letter from his mother's representative. I haven't a chance in Hell of getting him. The representative also said some things... some rather infuriating things... questioning my _reasons_ for wanting him in the first place..." He said, shifting his eyes over to McGonagall, "Which is why I got so mad when you started thinking the exact same things about me. Is it really so far fetched that a single man would want to take care of a young boy without there being some disgusting, sinister reasoning behind it?!?"

She blushed and dropped her eyes, then opened her mouth.

"Don't." He said with resignation, "Seriously, forget about it. I just wanted to tell you where Miss Granger was and apologize for my lapse in judgment." He shifted away from the wall, going over to lean against the opposite wall closer to McGonagall. "This could get sticky and I'm sorry about that. If you want to diffuse this before any rumors start up, just go up and mention something about where she is near Potter and Weasley. I'm certain they will follow you down, and once they see she's innocently sleeping in the classroom I'm sure they'll dismiss it entirely. If they want someone to blame, I take full responsibility."

"Well..." McGonagall said softly, "I suppose that would be best." She looked over at Snape reluctantly, obviously about to apologize.

Snape held up his hand to stop her. "No need to apologize. You were merely concerned for one of your students."

She gave him a grateful little smile and started towards the stairs.

Once her back was to him, Derik fished around in his pocket, then tossed a little bottle to Hermione. She was so surprised she nearly didn't catch it. She looked at it curiously, turning it around until she spotted a tiny label that read 'odor neutralizing spray'. She sniffed her sleeve and blushed, realizing she smelled rather strongly of Snape, despite her shower. The fact that she'd used his towel probably hadn't helped!

"Hurry along." Derik called after McGonagall, "You need to nip those rumors in the bud before they get going good."

McGonagall glanced back and nodded, looking a bit perplexed as to why he felt the need to reiterate that, but hurried off.

Derik let out an impatient sigh, folding his arms across his chest and tilting his head significantly, gazing straight over at Hermione.

She started in surprise, realizing the prompt was really for her, and hurried off as quickly and quietly as she could towards the Potions classroom.

Snape eyed Derik for a long moment, then gestured towards his door, "Would you mind stepping in for a moment? I'd like to have a word." He said evenly.

"Sure." Derik said with a grin, strolling in.

Snape followed him in, then closed the door behind them. He eyed him in silence for a long moment before speaking. "I suppose I owe you."

Derik grinned broadly but then waved it off. "Na. I just love to dupe the old girl."

Snape folded his arms across his chest again, a bit uncomfortable with this. Derik _had_ to want something in return for his help. People didn't do something like that for nothing! "How did you even know...?" He asked suspiciously.

"Her mind's a open book." Derik said with a shrug. "When she stopped by to throw a wobbler about me leaving the grounds last night without 'permission', I saw in her mind that Hermione had gone missing and she suspected she'd gone to your room. Figured you could use someone to ride in and rescue you."

Snape furrowed his brow. "So you 'heard' Hermione was missing and might be with me and you just assumed that it was true."

"Well, considering she was standing right there looking guilty as Hell, it wasn't too much of a leap." Derik said with a shrug.

"She was hidden by an Aversion charm. How could you have seen her?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"Well, that explains why McGonagall was standing there right next to her and couldn't see her. I figured it was probably something like that. Aversion charms don't work on me."

"How is that possible?"

Derik shrugged, "Just another of the many weird quirks that make up the bizarre tapestry that is me." Derik said mirthfully, giving his shoulder a little playful shrug.

"Indeed." Snape said slowly. "Still, you wouldn't have seen her until you got all the way here..."

Derik shrugged. "Come along... knowing you two were together made a pretty safe bet. I mean she's a _Virgo_, so I knew you two were most likely still going at it. Virgo's aren't in to one night stands." Derik said with a smirk.

Snape let out a derisive snort, "You don't honestly believe in that Astrological pap, do you?"

"Well, perhaps you're right." Derik said reasonably, "I'm sure her sign has absolutely no bearing on her personality. I mean the traits of Virgos are so general they could probably describe anyone really. Let's see... they are intelligent, analytical, observant, reliable, honest, independent, tend to have good memories and excel at researching and problem solving... but they're also skeptical and interfering, their own worst critics, prone to living in denial, tend to feel the need to analyze all the facts thoroughly before making a decision, they are often unpredictable and temperamental, they're prudish, they are secretly very sensitive and have a deep seated need to feel needed and helpful, but also need to feel appreciated for what they do, they're born worriers... not to mention being well known for defying convention in matters of the _heart_. On the up side, sex with Virgos gets better and better as time goes on as you earn their trust. Of course, if anyone ever gets close enough to them to get them to _fall in love_... well, they're single-mindedly dedicated and loyal to the end. That's why I, myself, don't tend to do Virgos that often. They're lovely and intense, don't get me wrong, but they usually want more in the way of a relationship than I'm prepared to offer." Derik paused, eyeing Snape before adding, "Of course I'm sure you're right. It's ridiculous to think the timing of your birth has any bearing on who you grow to be."

"Did your visit have a point?" Snape asked shortly.

"Other than saving your arse? No, not really." Derik said with a shrug. He moved closer to Snape, patting him on the shoulder. "Seriously, if you ever need help thinking up a good cover story or need an alibi, I'm your man."

"Why?" Snape asked with unconcealed suspicion.

Derik sighed and shrugged, his mirth fading. "To be honest... because sometimes it feels like my existence is futile, so it feels good to just do things for people... to actually feel like it matters if I'm here or not."

Much to Snape's surprise, there was a sad honesty in Derik's eyes when he said that.

"Besides," Derik said with a little smile, "As strange as it may be, I think you two are good together. I think she'll be good for you."

"We aren't in a relationship." Snape said firmly, then quickly held his hand up to fend off the inevitable smart-ass reply. "We made a mistake. It was a slip, I admit it, but we've discussed it and it is completely over."

"And you're sure _she_ knows that?" Derik asked, eyeing him.

"She is a very intelligent girl. She knows what is at stake. The risks to both of us are far too high. A relationship between us would be a huge and insanely dangerous mistake. She understands that." Snape said evenly.

Derik nodded thoughtfully. "I noticed you insist that it's too dangerous and not a good idea... but you never said you didn't _want_ to be together."

"Do you seriously require me to spell it out for you?" Snape asked impatiently.

Derik grinned, "Nice evasion. No, please don't. I prefer not to force people to lie to me. Don't worry though. I happen to know that that particular little Virgo is _completely_ in love with you, so I wager she'll wait for you. Virgos are patient and _do not_ give up without a fight!"

"You're being utterly ridiculous." Snape muttered, glaring at him.

Derik sighed. "I know you're probably not going to believe this... but I really, honestly want you to be happy."

"And why on earth would you want that?" Snape asked.

Derik shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe it's just my selfish desire to live vicariously through you. Do you have any idea what I'd give to be like you?"

"Like me?" Snape asked, furrowing his brow and trying to figure out if this was a ploy or simply leading to an insult.

Derik dropped his eyes, his voice going soft, "To be able to fall in love and not have something _horrific_ happen. You can get married and have kids and wake up every morning next to the woman you love. I'd give just about anything for that. I don't know... maybe that's why I want children so badly. Platonic love is the only love this bloody curse allows me. Sorry... I fear this thing with Eli has got me feeling a bit melancholy."

Snape stared at him in shock. There were tears threatening in the young man's eyes and if he was lying he was _far_ better liar than Snape had given him credit for. "What curse?"

Derik let out a little rueful laugh, scrubbing the moisture from his eye with the heel of his hand before it had a chance to escape. "Please! We both know young Mr. Malfoy has told you all about it by now."

"Mr. Malfoy has not told me a single thing about you." Snape said slowly, "Care to let me in on it?"

Derik blinked at him in surprise, searching his face for a long moment before letting out a rueful breath. "He really didn't, did he? I thought sure..." He took a breath and sighed it out, "I obviously underestimated him."

"Most people do." Snape replied, "What exactly is this curse called?"

Derik let out a sigh, looking very uncomfortable. "Just forget I said anything. I've got to finish up with Jeremy and get over to the Ministry. Adrian is expecting me."

"Perhaps I can see if there's any way to break it." Snape persisted.

"There isn't, so I thank you for your concern, but don't waste your time." Derik said briskly with a bitter edge to his voice.

Snape watched him, all the more curious about this strange young man as he slipped out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The skies were as gray and unsettled as his mood as Derik made his way onto the training field. From the look of it, theirs was the only group using it today. Not surprising given the weather and the fact that it was a Sunday. Not exactly prime training time. He saw Adrian coming from the small building that housed the locker room and showers, decked out in a full set of training gear. Adrian almost never even bothered to don his gear, as was evident from the fact that it still looked practically new despite being at least ten years old. He was undoubtedly just trying to make himself look bigger and more imposing to the new recruits. Derik had never once seen the man do any _actual_ training. That would give others the chance to best him, which he would never allow!

Derik looked around, searching for the new recruits that were supposed to be there today. Joslyn was easy to spot, her willowy figure standing out a bit, especially in that tight little leather outfit she was wearing. No wonder the other men had been playing grab-ass with her! The training gear was obviously a bit more stylish where she came from! She might not have much in the way of 'womanly attributes', but what she had was on fine display in that get-up! His eyes next travelled over to the person she was talking to. Obviously one of the newbies. It was hard to tell at this distance if it was a man or a woman. His first impression was male, considering the breadth of the shoulders and the narrowness of the hips... but some of that could be the effects of the padding of the training suit he supposed. The single long, thick braid of hair that hung down several inches past the small of the back, and the fluid grace with which the person moved when shifting would almost make him think female. Then again, perhaps not. It wasn't quite _feminine_ grace... but he couldn't quite put his finger on just what to call it.

His curiosity peaked, he was just about to head over when Adrian came up to him. "Would you look at that?" Adrian grumbled. "Bad enough they saddled us with _junior_ over there," He said, nodding towards another young man that Derik hadn't spotted yet who was standing over near the wall, talking to Hutchins, who appeared to be the only other established member of the unit who wasn't lounging on the spectator benches set up for classes. Douglas and Parnell actually appeared to be playing a game of cards, and Jaspers was, thankfully, nowhere to be seen. The young recruit didn't look more than perhaps eighteen or nineteen. Rather attractive, dark haired and obviously (even from half way across the field) very enthusiastic about his placement. Adrian hated youthful enthusiasm. "But now it looks as if they've stuck us with another skirt!"

"You sure it's a woman?" Derik said, squinting over at the person in question once more.

"What self respecting man would have hair down to his arse?" Adrian said with a derisive snort. "An 'aristocratic mane' that brushes just past the shoulders is one thing... hair _that_ long and done up in a braid? Definitely a skirt."

Derik could point out that Dumbledore's hair was a bit longer than that, but he didn't feel like opening up the subject and having to listen to the man slandering Dumbledore. "Didn't they give you files on the new recruits?" He asked, glancing back over at Adrian. He was well familiar with Adrian's aversion for the written word.

Adrian huffed a bit irritably and fished around in his (ridiculously over-accessorized) training garb, finally coming up with some paperwork. "Let's see... I believe this is the boy... one Thomas Warner. He's a first year recruit!" He hissed, sounding thoroughly scandalized that such a young man had been placed in his unit.

"And the other?" Derik prompted when Adrian just stood there, glaring at the offending papers and obviously planning out a tactful tirade for his next chat with Fudge.

Adrian snapped out of it, flipping through the pages. "Aha. See!" He said, handing over the pages and poking a finger at the name at the top. "Morgan Jude Grayson. Told you it was a skirt!"

"Both Morgan and Jude can be either male or female, you know." Derik mentioned, scanning down the page. With all of the useless information on the form, had no one ever truly thought to put a simple gender box?!? How the Ministry had gotten along so long with such shoddy paperwork was beyond him.

"Please! A man named _Morgan Jude?_" Adrian scoffed.

"Is there a problem with my name?" A deep, but oddly silky voice asked.

They both looked over, seeing the person in question no more than two meters away. He came to a stop and looked them over in a way that made it obvious he was analysing their fighting potential. Derik was dead shocked he'd managed to sneak up on him unnoticed. A _cow wearing a bell_ could sneak up on _Adrian_, but Derik was usually much harder to surprise. His eyes slid down Morgan. Male without a single doubt, but he moved in a way that was... Derik didn't know how to describe it... fluid... graceful... he would almost call it preternatural ease. There was no doubt in his mind that this man could handle himself... and anyone daft enough to take him on.

"Derik Biddles." Derik said with a smile, offering his hand, "Welcome to the unit."

Morgan eyed them both, then slowly reached out, giving Derik's hand a brief shake before releasing it.

His hand was cool from the chill air, but very strong. Not that he'd tried to crush Derik's hand like some men might, to give the impression of being stronger... the opposite actually... the man seemed to clasp his hand gently, as if afraid he'd hurt him if he wasn't careful. Derik looked him over curiously. He looked about thirty to thirty five, though Derik wasn't sure. There was just something about him that made placing his age difficult. He was slightly taller than Derik, but not by more than an inch or so... though his physical presence made it feel oddly like Derik was facing a much larger man. Despite the decently broad shoulders, the man's chest was shallow, his frame thin and wiry. His ethnicity was hard to pin down as well. Upon closer inspection, the man's hair appeared to be done up in oddly smooth dreadlocks, each pencil thin along the sides, slightly thicker ones on top, but all very even and very neat, not a single stray hair to be seen. He couldn't even pinpoint a color really. The hair was mottled, almost appearing patterned. Mostly shades of brown all the way from an almost black-brown to tan and traces of white and bright yellow, but with odd little hints of burgundy and even shades of green as well. The coloring even seemed to trail down onto his skin. The man's base skin tone was a light olive, but the scalp between the dreads matched the hair. There was even a thin edging around his face where the darker color seemed to bleed out up to almost a half inch or so before blending seamlessly into his normal skin tone. He had somewhat thin, high arched eyebrows, rather larger than normal eyes which Derik couldn't believe he'd only just noticed were a light citron color with slit-pupils like a cat's. His nose was narrow, but otherwise rather ordinary, his lips fuller, but the mouth rather narrower than expected. One thing that struck Derik as a bit odd was his neck. It was relatively normal, but just a bit thicker and more muscular than looked proportionally expected, especially on a man with such a thin frame. His uniform, though of a different cut than Derik was used to, was relatively standard looking. Derik could only surmise the braid must be for training purposes, to keep the hair out of the way. He would point out that it provided the enemy with a convenient handhold, but he doubted this man needed tactical advice. He wished he could probe his mind... but it felt odd... different from other people's. There was also a soft undertone he'd never encountered before. It was like whispering, but far too much to be coming from one person. It was like being in a crowded room where everyone was whispering softly. Derik decided it must be a defense. A mental ward of some kind... like white noise to cover his thoughts and give people the creeps enough to keep them from poking around where they weren't wanted. Well, it was working!

"Unfortunately, I probably won't be seeing much of you." Derik said with a hint of regret, and he meant it. This man might give off an almost dangerous vibe, and his mind was something that creeped Derik out more than just a bit, but he found him oddly intriguing for some reason. Perhaps it was just that there were so few people he couldn't read well. He kind of liked the quiet. Adrian, on the other hand, was thinking rather loud, boorish thoughts about this man. "I've been assigned a teaching position at Hogwarts for the time being. Oh, um, that's a local school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he quickly added, remember that this man was an import... though from where he couldn't yet fathom. He wanted to peruse the paperwork to find it out without having to ask, but felt it would be rude to do that right in front of him. Adrian, however, didn't seem to have any such compunctions. He snagged the paperwork back and began looking it over.

Morgan gave a slight nod. "Yes. I am aware of the school, and I am also aware of your current assignment. I do my research before entering a situation." He said, putting an ever-so-slight emphasis on the word 'before', his eyes flicking over to Adrian for the briefest moment.

Derik grinned, noting the subtle jab, though of course Adrian was as oblivious as usual, ignoring the man as he looked over the papers. He let out a little contemptuous snort, then glanced up, realizing that they were watching him. He shoved the papers back away. "Adrian Cornfoot. I'll be your commanding officer." He said, offering his hand, though there was obviously no enthusiasm in the gesture.

Derik shifted his head away slightly, unable to keep his eyes from rolling. Adrian tended to make snap judgements and roll with them.

"So," Derik said quickly, looking back over at the man, "Where do you hail from?"

"I was born in Crete, but I didn't _serve_ until I..." Morgan began, only to be cut off by the intrusion of the youngest new recruit, who came running up, skidding to a halt and accidentally kicking up a bit of loose gravel that skittered across their boots.

"Sorry!" Thomas said quickly, his cheeks flushing crimson, "I just... I didn't think I'd get to meet you!"

"Well, why would you think..." Adrian began, but trailed off as Thomas eagerly held out his hand to Derik.

Derik smirked, feeling the irritation roll off of Adrian like a cloud.

"I'm Thomas Warner." He said excitedly, "I've heard so much about you! I was hoping we could meet and maybe you could... I don't know, give me some pointers?"

Adrian snorted. "This is a _workplace_, Mr. Warner. Hardly the place to be getting advice on how to pick up women. Or _girls_ in your case."

Thomas blinked at him blankly. "Girls?" He looked over at Derik, perplexed, "You don't use your mental abilities to pick up girls, do you?"

Derik chuckled, "No. Never had the need to. He just thought you were talking about something else."

Thomas blink, but then his exuberant smile returned. "The trainers are always going on about you. They're always comparing me to you, in fact. They say you're the best they've ever had, but I'm a close second."

"Really? Well, congratulations. You must be very good indeed. They aren't the types to be impressed easily. What's your specialty?" Derik asked, though he was pretty sure from the stoney silence of the boy's mind he already knew.

"Well, the general field of mental abilities. I've just started my training really, so I haven't really decided where I fit in best. They say I show promise in mental invasion techniques, mental warding and Obliviating. I haven't even finished trying out all of the available fields, really, and I'm just not sure which direction to fucus my training yet. I mean I'm a bit uncomfortable entering other people's minds, but Obliviating... I mean... it just sounds a bit..." He trailed off, looking for a politically correct way to phrase it.

"Boring?" Derik offered.

Thomas blushed again, but grinned and nodded.

"Ya, I thought so too. You have magnificent wards, by the way. I must agree with them there." Derik said encouragingly.

Thomas beamed, "They say I'm a natural. My mum is..." His smile wavered, but then he forced it back, "My mum was always very strong mentally. A natural talent I obviously inherited." He said, his tone a bit softer.

Derik noted the change to past tense. He reached over and patted his shoulder, "We'll have to get together some time and chat."

Thomas was beaming once more, the momentary waver in his enthusiasm obviously overcome by the offer.

Adrian rolled his eyes, not bothering to disguise his less than pleased opinion of the exchange. He didn't like anyone but him being admired in his presence. Boasting about Derik's prowess with women increased the bragging rights of the whole unit in his opinion, so he allowed and encouraged it... but when someone else's _magical_ expertise came up, especially when it was in a field that Adrian himself was rather lacking in, it just made him irritable.

Adrian broke out into a grin when he saw six men coming his way. They were all large, scarred, rugged and overall the type you didn't mess around with. "Well, I have some matters to attend to. Mr. Biddles, would you be kind enough to show Mr. Grayson the obstacle course over there?" He asked, pointing to one of the far corners of the field, "And Miss Blackwall, would you show young Mr. Warner here the targeting range?" He asked, pointing to the range full of thoroughly battered dummies on stakes in the other far corner of the field.

"There's an obstacle course?" Thomas asked, obviously hoping to tag along with Derik.

Adrian's eyes narrowed. "The targeting range, Mr. Warner." He said firmly. It was pretty obvious he'd had enough of someone fawning over anyone but him in his presence.

"Right." Thomas said quickly, picking up on the tone. "Yes, sir."

Joslyn let out a testy breath, obviously irritated about being assigned the task, but headed towards the range.

Derik wasn't pleased either. He knew exactly what was happening, and he didn't like it one bit. He'd had to endure it his first day, and from her demeanor he had no doubt they'd even put Joslyn through it. He glanced over, noting the way Morgan walked. It was no wonder he'd been able to sneak up on them. He slid through the dead grass with unnatural silence, his movements so smooth it seemed more like he was flowing forward than that he was walking. His legs moved similar to Derik's, but his footfalls somehow caused no jarring or undue shifting to his body at all.

Derik glanced subtly over at Joslyn and Thomas. Thomas was prattling on to her, obviously oblivious to the three men stalking up behind him. **_"Heads up!"_** He thought as strongly as he could in Thomas' direction. "Sorry about this." he muttered softly aloud so only Morgan could hear, "You're about to be attacked."

"I know." Morgan said evenly, "But I appreciate the _heads up_." He said, his eyes flicking to Derik for a split second before he spun, casting a spell and rolling out of the way of another in one fluid movement.

Derik moved out of range as Morgan's three attackers moved in. As distracting as the flurry of spells that passed between them was, Derik couldn't help but dwell on what he'd said and wonder if Morgan had heard the little message he'd sent towards Thomas. His focused thoughts could usually only be picked up by the intended recipient, and even then only if the person had exceptional mental strength.

Derik glanced past the current fray to where Thomas was. He'd missed the initiation of the fight, so he wasn't sure if Thomas had gotten his mental nudge, but the boy seemed to be holding his own well enough. Well, pretty damn well for a first year at any rate. He was still getting rather soundly whomped, but wasn't down yet. That was encouraging.

Derik's attention flashed back to the battle before him as the three attackers managed to disarm Morgan and closed in for the close quarters physical bit of the battle.

They were in for a bit more than they'd obviously planned on. He was good! Not that Derik hadn't expected it, but it was still impressive to watch. Derik ducked as one of the men flew right over him, landing with a loud thump on the frozen ground accompanied by a pained cry and the sharp, unmistakable crack of bone. Derik didn't spare him a glance, knowing he'd be alright once it was over and they were able to get the healers to him. His eyes were fixed on the battle. The two remaining attackers were circling Morgan, trying to find an opening. As Derik had half expected, the one circling behind Morgan grabbed the braid and gave it a yank, trying to pull Morgan off balance.

Morgan rocked back on his heels for a split second, but then something strange happened. The braid wrapped around the surprised man's arm, and before he knew what was happening, Morgan whipped him around, sending him flying several yards. No wonder his neck was a bit thicker! Derik had never seen someone with the ability to toss someone using only their head! The man landed hard on his tailbone, the air immediately evacuating his lungs. He struggled desperately to breath again, staring with shock at Morgan, nothing but the thin brown strip of cloth Morgan had tied his braid with dangling from his fingers to show for his effort.

The third man closed in, and Derik saw two of Thomas' assailants coming over to join in, having left Thomas and the other unconscious attacker laying forgotten on the scorched grass.

Derik watched worriedly, but a faint wisp of condensation escaped the boy's mouth, reassuring Derik he was still alive. His eyes snapped back at sudden movement. He watched in amazement as Morgan's braid swiftly unravelled as if pulled apart by some unseen force. It took Derik a moment to comprehend what he was seeing as the 'hair' billowed up around Morgan's head.

Snakes.

Morgan's 'hair' was nothing but a seething mass of _snakes!_

Morgan chuckled as the man about to grab him let out a terrified scream, jerking back so fast he fell on his rump. His snakes hissed, a dozen or so snapping forward to strike in the man's direction. The man let out another scream and turned, scrambling away as fast as he could. Morgan's snakes writhed around, hissing furiously and obviously looking for something within range to bite. The other two backed off, shooting frightened looks towards Adrian for guidance, but Adrian was looking on with just as much frightened shock on his face. If there was anything on his mind at the moment, it was probably trying to remember not to piss himself.

Morgan's head snapped around as he suddenly felt Derik's presence beside him. Derik was reaching into the seething mass of snakes, touching them with fascination. "My God, they're just so _adorable!_ Look at you! You're so tiny!" He said adoringly, stroking a number of the long but thin snakes.

Morgan just watched incredulously as the snakes moved over towards Derik... but not to bite him. They rubbed up against his hand and arm, the ones long enough even nuzzling up to his neck and face. One even tickled his ear with its forked tongue. Derik reached his other hand over so he could reach more of them, but Morgan gave his head a little jerk and the snakes reluctantly backed away from Derik, looking almost contrite.

Derik glanced over, noticing everyone else staring at him and blushed brightly. He looked over at Morgan. The man was staring at him as if Derik were the most bizarre creature he'd ever seen. "Sorry!" Derik quickly apologized, "I'm messing up the effect, aren't I? Sorry..." He said again, quickly stepping back.

"What the bloody Hell is this?" Adrian hissed, moving closer (though staying well behind the others). "What _are_ you?!?"

"This is pathetic." Morgan snorted, "You don't even recognize a _gorgon_?"

"They're just myths!" Adrian replied, his mind obviously boggling.

Morgan snorted derisively, "Obviously." He replied. "My father was Geryon, my grandfather was Chrysaor, my great grandmother was Medusa herself."

"Really?" One of the men before him asked, obviously awed.

Morgan laughed, "My, you are a gullible lot! _No_, not really. To my knowledge, those people are all just myths. Gorgons are magical beings just like any other. I'm only half blooded, perhaps even less. My mother _looked_ to be pure blooded, but I never thought to ask before she was slaughtered by some deluded zealot when I was about seven."

"But..." The man said, trying to work it through, "How could she have had a child with a human when one look at her would have turned him to stone?"

"My father was blind." Morgan replied evenly.

The man snorted.

"Why is that funny?" Morgan asked, tilting his head slightly as a dozen or so of his largest snakes hissed angrily.

The man wiped the smile off his face, then obviously fumbled for another question, "But how did she keep from turning _you_ to stone? And why aren't you turning _us_ to stone, for that matter?" He said, looking a bit nervous now that he was thinking about it.

"She didn't turn me to stone because I'm a gorgon myself, not to mention she wore a veil. As for why you aren't a nice little lawn ornament right now... well if you haven't figured it out by now, I'm _male_. Males don't stone people, now do they?

"Right. Of course." The man muttered, though that was obviously news to all of them.

"But... but you're a magical creature." Adrian said, trying to wrap his narrow mind around it, "The Ministry doesn't employ magical creatures as Aurors!"

Morgan snatched up his wand from the ground, starting to look decidedly testy. "I'm a _person_, not a _creature_. By the standards of my country, I am perfectly capable of performing the duties of an officer, and have been serving my community for a good thirty years now. Per the agreement between our respective governments, my eligibility carries over."

"I see." Adrian muttered and there was no doubt he was mentally adding yet another grievance to his list.

Morgan took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Are we done gaping? It might be nice if someone helped patch up that boy over there before he bleeds out."

They looked over, seeing that Joslyn was kneeling beside Thomas and looking rather worried, struggling a bit to find what she needed from the unfamiliar medical kit. Several of the men hurried over to assist.

Adrian wandered over to oversee Thomas's treatment, but it was obviously more to get away from the disturbing gorgon than concern over the boy's well being.

Morgan looked over and Derik snatched his hand back from where he'd been rubbing one of the longest snakes under its chin. The snake spotted Morgan's gaze and darted back to the rest of the group.

Derik tried not to blush, but didn't completely succeed. "Don't mind Adrian." he said softly. "He rarely likes anyone, and he has a lot of prejudices. He hates homosexuals, mixed breeds, Muggleborns, women he's forced to treat as an equal, anyone who demonstrates they can do anything better than he can... I'm sure there's a lot more I'm forgetting at the moment as well." He said with a little shrug.

"He must hate _you_." Morgan said, eyeing him shrewdly. "What _are_ you?"

Derik blinked in surprise. "What? Oh, are you referring to the thing earlier with your snakes... I'm sorry. I just have an affinity for animals. Snakes a bit more so."

"So you're trying to convince me you're a _human_ with a simple affinity for animals?" Morgan asked with a knowing smile, "Do _they_ believe that?" He asked, tilting his head towards the others.

Derik shifted uncomfortably. "Yep. You can ask my mum." He searched around for a change of subject. "So... your parents really named you Morgan? I mean..."

Morgan rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes, yes. Morgan the gorgon. My father was a man of simple pleasures. He found the play on words amusing. Needless to say, I got beat up and teased a lot in school." He said, shifting his head back and giving it a bit of a shake. The snakes slid back and began weaving themselves back together.

It was rather fascinating to watch really. "I wouldn't think they would bother you..." Derik said, trying to pull his eyes from the entwining snakes.

"Yes, well when you're eleven years old, four foot five inches tall, weigh seventy five pounds soaking wet and your snakes aren't much bigger than oversized earthworms, you aren't that impressive." Morgan said, snatching up the bit of cloth the other man had dropped and using it to tie the end of his newly reformed braid.

Derik grinned, imagining it. Sounded adorable. Obviously not what a boy that age would be going for though. "Hey! I'm planning something for later this semester that I would _love_ your help with!" He said, suddenly thinking of it.

Morgan looked over at him warily. "What?"

"A test of sorts. I planned on trying to get together as many different species as possible, and it would be _great_ to have one my students aren't expecting. I'm trying to teach them versatility in their defensive and offensive magic as well as thinking on their feet in case the unexpected comes up."

Morgan folded his arms over his chest. "You want me to romp around and play monster for a bunch of kids?" He asked with a note of disdain.

"No," Derik said, "I would like you to be an _unexpected opponent_, one they would not automatically know how to deal with. If you haven't noticed, this country is at war. These children need all the help they can get to prepare them. To teach them how to protect themselves."

Morgan appeared to mull that over a bit.

"If it helps any, there will be little possibility of danger. I will be setting up dampeners..." Derik began, but he stopped when Morgan gave an amused snort.

"I'm not afraid of children hurting me." He replied. He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Fine. But I'm not wearing a costume!"

Derik grinned. "I'd never ask you to."

Morgan nodded, "Just be sure to clear it with that pompous blowhard first." He said, nodding his head subtly towards Adrian, "I'm certainly not going to ask him for 'favors'. He seems the type to use that kind of thing against you."

Derik nodded. "Very astute observation."

"Speak of the devil, here comes the prejudice bastard now." Morgan said, watching Adrian approach.

Derik looked over, surprised Morgan would talk like that with Adrian so close.

"Well," Adrian said as he came to a stop (noticeably further from Morgan than he was from Derik), "I'll be sure to check and make sure all of your papers are in order and see if you need to register with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hopefully we'll have everything cleared up before rounds Monday morning."

Morgan looked over at Derik, "He's hoping to find a way to oust me. I can always tell his type. Pretends to be helpful while trying to stab you in the back. Does he always have a stick shoved so very far up his ass?"

Derik's eyes widened and darted over to Adrian to see his reaction.

Adrian let out a sigh. "Great, another _hisser_." He muttered, then he glanced over at Derik, "Can you please impress upon him the need to refrain from hissing in front of others?" Adrian asked, "Good man." He said, giving Derik's arm a little pat before wandering back away.

Derik looked at Morgan in surprise. He hadn't even realized Morgan had been speaking parseltongue, and he was pretty sure that meant he'd been speaking it as well. It was strange how easily you could slip in and out of that language without even realizing it.

"Um..." Derik said, trying to think how to explain it tactfully.

Morgan held up his hand. "I know, I know, 'dark wizard' bullshit. I can't even speak my native language around here without being stigmatised for it..." He muttered, shaking his head and walking away.

Well, that at least saved him some messy explanation. Derik looked over, spotting Hutchins still leaning against the wall. The man had been very subdued at the wake, and it didn't look like he'd gotten any more chatty since. He knew Conners and Hutchins had been good friends. Perhaps he had just gotten used to the callous, emotionally devoid leader of the unit, but he hadn't realised some of the other men might actually be grieving the loss of two of their members. He wondered if maybe he should go and see how he was doing. He was reluctant since he hadn't known the deceased men all that well, so he wasn't sure Hutchins would want to talk to him, but he wandered over towards him anyway, debating with himself the whole way.

Derik stopped dead a dozen paces from Hutchins as he noticed a woman approaching. It was Jessi! His cheeks were suddenly burning and he had to look away, willing the blush away. This was dangerous territory to be showing such emotional tells about the widow of a former work mate in. She handed Hutchins an envelope and he accepted it. She spoke to him briefly, too soft for Derik to hear. Derik avoided their thoughts, feeling the ache of loss and pain surrounding them. It was obviously none of his business.

Hutchins gave her a thankful nod and pushed off of the wall, slipping the envelope into a pocket of his robe and walking back towards the main building. He didn't take his hand off the envelope, he just held it in the pocket so no one would see it.

"Jessica." Adrian said in his properly grave tone. Derik swore he had to be practicing that and his solemn expression in the mirror at night. "To what do we owe this honor?"

She came towards him, meeting him rather close to Derik. Her eyes flicked over Derik, but didn't linger. "I just came to drop off a few things. My husband left a couple of notes and a few odd trinkets for different people, and as long as I was coming over here anyway, Mrs Conners had me bring a few things her husband left as well. There's a note for you from my husband." She said, leafing through the couple envelopes she had left, then pulling out one and handing it over to him. "He wanted you to have that."

"I am very touched he thought of me." Adrian said in his most sincere tone, slipping the envelope away in an inside pocket without so much as a glance (and undoubtedly forgetting all about it). "The training grounds can be a bit dangerous at times... would you like me to find someone to escort you back to make sure you get there safely?" He asked, not so subtly indicating she should leave.

Jessi looked over at Derik hesitantly, "Actually... um... Mr. Biddles..." She said, blushing slightly, "There... um... there was an envelope for you as well, but I didn't realize you would be here, so I left it at home. Do you think you could stop by later and pick it up? I have business to deal with today, but I should be home by around dusk or so. Or... I suppose I could bring it by the school..." she added hesitantly.

"Oh, no, please don't go out of your way on my account." Derik said, a bit stunned there would be anything for him. Her husband hadn't really cared for him so far as he could tell. "I will be sure to stop by to pick it up this evening."

"Thank you." She said with a grateful smile before looking back at Adrian. "I think I can manage to get back on my own, but thank you for the offer."

He nodded in return, then they watched her go. She paused only long enough to hand envelopes to Douglas and Parnell (who at least had the curtesy to set down their cards for a moment, though they looked about as sincerely touched by the letters as Adrian had), then made her way off the field. Derik didn't like the speculative look Adrian gave him once she had disappeared from sight.

"Well," Derik said, clapping his hands together, "I should get over there and do a bit of sparring with Joslyn. Have to see how good she is before I can parade her in front of my students, after all." He said, giving Adrian a nod before heading off towards Joslyn.

He could feel Adrian's eyes on his back the whole way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione sighed, looking down the corridor again. It wasn't like Snape to be late. Surely he remembered her detention! It wasn't like it was a rare occasion! Harry and Ron had been irate she even planned on showing up of course. The way they figured it, she'd done at least a week's worth of detentions being left in the potions lab overnight. They seemed to completely disregard the 'fact' that it had been Derik that had left her there (as far as they knew at any rate). She was a bit surprised Harry had let it drop so quickly. His attitude towards the new professor had certainly changed after his detention.

Upon their continued complaints, she pointed out that she'd only done one detention's worth of work, so time sitting about, and especially _sleeping_, didn't really count. They'd kept it up until she'd admitted she'd whipped out her wand the minute she was alone and levitated the racks out and been done with cleaning the whole lot of test tubes in less than a minute. Of course she didn't mention that was because a couple of minutes was all she had in the classroom before they arrived! Still, they liked that. Figured she'd pulled one over on Snape and thereafter eased up on the issue and let her go without further protests. Most likely they were just so pleased to hear she'd disobeyed Snape they were trying to encourage her in hopes she'd keep it up. It wasn't often that they got to see their influence on her finally paying off.

She bit her bottom lip, looking down the corridor for the thousandth time, worrying that Snape would overreact to what had happened the night before and stop her detentions. She knew she really shouldn't be around him all that much, especially alone in a classroom with him, but... she wasn't sure she would be able to give him up cold turkey. She was hoping if she could just be around him... kind of ease away gently... She sighed, knowing she didn't really want to ease away. _Life sucked!_

So did not knowing where Snape was.

She was starting to get worried. She glanced at her watch. He was ten minutes late already. For such a great advocate of punctuality, that was an immense amount of time. She looked down the corridor again, then sighed, wishing she'd had Goyle show her how to put enchanted gems on the back of her watch so she could tell at a glance where he was. Well, perhaps he was just in his office. It wasn't far, so it's not like it would be difficult to check. Well, it was better than sitting around doing nothing but waiting at any rate!

She shouldered her bag and made her way to his office. It wasn't until she was just a few yards from the door that she remembered she still had the Marauder's Map in her robe! Still, she was practically there already, so she might as well just check. If he wasn't there, _then_ she'd... She slowed, noting the light under the door. So he _was_ there! Why hadn't he come to the classroom? She saw by the little crack of light along the edge of the door that it wasn't quite closed completely. Was he expecting her? She chided herself for the ridiculous thought. Her mind wanted to make this into some alluring ploy so they could be together away from prying eyes. That was ridiculous, though. His office was no more private than his classroom, and the oddity of them going to his office for her detention would, if anything, call more attention to them.

Besides, he didn't want her anymore.

Her chest tightened a bit at the thought. She quickly shoved the pain down. It was just logical. They couldn't be together, and that was that. She steeled herself, then gave a light rap on the door, pushing it open a bit as she peered in, hoping to get a glimpse of his expression upon seeing her there.

Draco looked up with surprise, half closing the book he'd been reading. When he saw it was her he relaxed, going back to his reading, "What do you want, Granger?" He asked gruffly.

She blushed, refusing to admit she was a bit let down that he appeared to be the only one there. "I was just looking for Snape. It's time for my detention to start. Past time, in fact."

"_Professor_ Snape." Draco grumbled irritably. "He's in the Hospital wing." He rolled his eyes when she tensed, "A couple of fourth years smuggled samples of their potions out of class and tried to use them. They really should have waited to find out if the potions passed first." He glanced up from his book. "They _didn't_." He added to be perfectly clear.

"Oh, here he comes!" Hermione said in relief, spotting Snape approaching.

Draco clapped the book shut and got up, slipping it back onto a shelf, then quickly resumed his perch on the edge of the desk.

"Miss Granger." Snape said, furrowing his brow at her as he approached, obviously wondering why she was there. He pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open. "Ah. I see." He said, going past her without another word and into his office. "Good, you're still here." He said upon spotting Draco.

Draco shrugged. "You said wait. I waited."

Snape gave him a little smile and nodded, then glanced back at Hermione, noting that she'd followed him into the room. "Why don't you go wait by the classroom. I'll catch you up in a moment, after I've had a word with Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione gave a little nod, drifting towards the door, but dying with curiosity over what Snape might be wanting to ask Draco. There was something about Snape's expression that told her it was something important.

"I spoke to Professor Biddles this morning." Snape said, his voice low, this eyes watching Draco intently, "He mentioned something about a curse that was placed upon him. He also mentioned you knew about it."

Draco blushed and dropped his eyes, not speaking.

"For some reason, he would not reveal the _name_ of the curse. He seems convinced it is unbreakable, but as we both know, very few curses really are. I realize he told you about it in confidence, but if I were to know exactly what curse we were dealing with, I might be able to help him." Snape said coaxingly.

Draco's eyes flicked up reflexively, but he quickly darted them over to the door, pretending that's where he'd been intending to look. He pulled out his wand, flicking it at the door so it slammed in Hermione's face where she'd been lingering.

Snape glanced over, realizing she'd been snooping again, but just sighed and turned his attention back to Draco. "Do you know the name?"

Draco avoided his gaze. "Well, if there's really so few that are unbreakable, it should narrow things down quite nicely for you, because he's right. This is one of them." He said, slipping off the desk and hurrying towards the door.

Snape went after him, grabbing his elbow gently before he could make it out the door. Draco paused, staring at the door and looking as if he was bracing himself.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Snape said softly.

Draco looked over at him in surprise.

"It was wrong of me to even ask." Snape said sincerely, "Your integrity is one of the things I have always admire most about you. You've kept so many of my own secrets... far more than it is right for me to have asked you to. I had absolutely no right to ask you to break someone else's confidence. I hope you'll forgive me for my lapse in judgment."

Draco just shrugged it off, then opened the door. Snape watched him go down the hallway, then sighed as his eyes settled on Hermione, who'd been leaning up against the wall, waiting.

"You really have to learn prudence, Miss Granger." Snape said softly.

Hermione nodded, acknowledging the softly spoken reprimand. "I know." She said, glancing down and pausing until Draco rounded a corner out of sight, then she looked back at Snape. "Did he tell you the name of the curse?"

Snape sighed at the way she was obviously ignoring his advice. "No, Miss Granger, he did not. Nor should I have had any illusions he would." He said, reaching back to pull his door shut.

Hermione reached out, putting her hand on his to stop him. "I think I know how to find out." She said with a mischievous grin.

He narrowed his eyes. "How? It could be any one of a hundred or more curses. Biddles didn't give me a very detailed description of the effects."

"Perhaps..." Hermione conceded, "But under the circumstances, I rather doubt Draco was reading about some _other_ curse while he was waiting for you."

Snape just watched her, perplexed as she slipped past him into his office. He glanced down the corridor, but then followed her in, closing the door behind him.

She went up to the bookcase, looking over the collection. "I'm sure 'Curses' was in the title. The cover was green, darker on the spine, with silver lettering..." She said as she scanned the spines. She spotted two very similar looking books that matched that description and grimaced, wishing she'd looked at the bookcase to see where it had come from or watched him more closely when he'd put it back. Suddenly she noted the ever so slight sprinkling of dust on the edge of the shelf. Holding her breath, she carefully rose up on her tiptoes, craning her neck around until she spotted the slight disturbance in the dust in front of one of the books. She grabbed it, letting out her held breath and sending the dust flittering away as she examined the book.

"Yes, this looks like the one. He was reading when I first opened the door. He nearly closed it, and he had this expression like he was afraid of getting caught, but when he saw it was me he relaxed. When I said you were coming he put it away right fast, as if he didn't want you to see him... and when you mentioned wanting to know the name of the curse, his eyes flicked towards the book... I'm almost positive he was looking it up while you were away. If it's a truly bad curse, they may not have mentions of it in the books in the library. Do you have a _Positus Custos_ spell on this?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Of course." Snape replied, "I have it on all of my books."

Hermione nodded. She had expected no less. She went over to the desk and perched the book on its spine, then released it. It opened automatically to the last spot it had been open to. It was in the middle of an entry. She had to turn back a page to see the name of the curse that was being addressed. Her hand slipped up, covering her mouth. "Oh God..." She whispered, horrified. She looked over at Snape, her eyes watering up, "Does professor Biddles really have this curse on him?"

Snape moved closer, "The _Deperditum_ curse." He read aloud, then he started scanning down the entry silently. He flipped the page, finishing up the entry, then sighed, a profound pity forming inside him for Derik. He gave a little nod. "It does appear to match what little he told me about it." he conceded. He felt a new kind of understanding flowing into him. This explained so much about the man Derik had become. He suddenly felt guilty for the way he'd treated Derik and the uncharitable thoughts he had about him over the years. Snape wasn't exactly popular with the ladies, but he couldn't imagine living with such a curse over his head. Never to be able to form any kind of meaningful relationships... to be forever alone. Sure, he'd often thought that was how he would end up anyway... but there was always a _hope_ for more, no matter how far fetched. What must it be like to have no hope at all? He cringed from the thought. He closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

He looked over at Hermione, but then quickly looked away. She was hugging herself and there were tears slipping down her cheeks. He'd never been able to stand seeing a woman cry. "We should probably get to the classroom." He said softly.

"How can he bear it?" She whispered, obviously too lost in contemplation to hear him.

"He's a strong man." Snape said softly, not sure what else to say.

"But to be forced to live like that... Not to be able to love someone for fear of risking their life..." She said, shaking her head.

"When you put it like that, I can relate." Snape said, looking at her with a hint of significance.

"But with him it isn't a matter of worrying about being caught!" She said, rubbing the tear from her cheek and shaking her head. "His own magic... his own _heart_ is what condemns the relationship before it can even properly start. How must that feel? To live without any hope of ever being loved? Fearing your heart might betray you and hurt or even kill anyone you truly care for. It's monstrous! I don't think I could even go on living..."

Snape held himself stiffly, every fiber of him wanting to go over and hold her and comfort her.

She didn't wait for him to take the initiative. She came over to him and leaned against him, slipping her arms around him and pressing her cheek against his shoulder.

He tensed a bit at first, but then sighed, knowing there was no help for it. It's not like he was going to shove her away while she was so emotional! Not knowing what else to do, he reached up tentatively, placing his hands gently on her back. Not hugging her, mind you... just... holding her a bit.

"I love you." She said softly.

Snape's heart skipped and fluttered oddly in his chest. Having Derik tell him she loved him and hearing it from her own lips were two entirely different things. "You're just distraught..." He said in a soft, reasonable tone.

She shook her head, pulling it back and looking up into his eyes. "No. I mean it. I love you. I've known I loved you for some time now, but I was just afraid to say it. Professor Biddles may never get to hear those words... but you aren't him. You aren't cursed. There's no reason _you _shouldn't hear them. I know there's no chance for us and all that... but I just wanted you to know." She dropped her eyes back down. "I could never ask you to wait for the couple of years or so until our being together might be acceptable... and _safe_... I know there are probably lots of women who are much better suited... but... If that day finally comes and you find yourself still unattached... I hope you'll remember... there's one woman, albeit a _young_ woman, who loves you... and maybe..."

"Don't." he cut her off gently. "Please, don't."

She looked up at him, but he avoided her eyes.

"Don't talk about a future that might not even be there." Snape said in a soft, but firm tone. "I know your penchant for planning... but these are not the times for thoughts of the far future. In times of war, one needs to focus on the present, on living through another day... hopes of seeing another week perhaps. You reach further than that and you're living in a world of pure fantasy, because there is no real way of knowing what each new moment will bring. Dreams of the future are for those who can't handle to present and need to escape into delusions to get by. You're stronger than that, Hermione. You're _better_ than that. Don't fritter away all of your time with daydreams like so many do. You have to learn to give up the fantasies and live in each moment as it passes."

She gave a little nod, then looked up at him again. "Well..." She replied thoughtfully, "In _this_ moment there is no Dark Lord here. There is no Ministry or other professors or fellow students... there is only you and I." She captured his gaze and held it. "And in this moment I am completely in love with you."

Bloody Hell! How had his advice managed to turn around and bite him so quickly? He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head in resignation as she nuzzled up against him, holding him lovingly. What was he to do with this irrepressible girl?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik looked up at the house before him. It was just as he remembered it, but brighter. It looked like every light in the house was lit for some reason. Perhaps she was feeling disconcerted by suddenly finding herself alone in the world. No matter how estranged they might have been, he imagined having one's husband murdered would leave you a bit disconcerted and in need of comforting, even if only in the lack of any disturbing shadows. He saw her silhouette pass by one of the windows upstairs, and made himself start forward once more. Best to get this over with. He couldn't even imagine what her late husband would have written to him in a letter! What kind of final words could he possibly have for the punk kid who had only been in their unit for a handful of months? He certainly hoped it wasn't a final request that Derik leave his widow alone, because if so he'd kinda blown that one already! A fact that he was trying his hardest to forget about. He took a deep breath and headed resolutely up the front stairs. The sooner he picked up the letter, the sooner he could leave. In truth, he'd hoped he'd never see Jessi again. She was entirely too tempting for him to trust himself around her.

He went up to the door and knocked. He expected it to take her a minute since he'd just seen her upstairs, but to his surprise, the door whisked open just a heartbeat later. There was a somewhat portly, rather sour-faced woman standing there that he didn't recognize at all. "Who are you?" He asked before he could stop himself.

She eyed him appraisingly, and it was obvious her assessment was less than complimentary. "I'm Rebecca Demsky. This is my brother's house. Who are _you?"_ she shot back.

"I'm a member of his unit. Um... is Jessi here? Uh, his widow I mean." He asked uneasily, peering past her. There at least half a dozen other people that he could see, all of which appeared to be scurrying around, snatching up knick knacks and the like. From the telltale characteristics, he'd guess it was the rest of the Demsky clan, grabbing up everything of value they could carry. There were even two women in the sitting room off the hall currently arguing quite heatedly with each other in low tones whilst in a tug of war over an antique looking vase. From the amount of items still on the shelves and the rate they were gathering them, it was doubtful this lot had been there that long.

Rebecca gave a derisive snort. "The little tramp didn't waste her time, did she?" She sneered.

"Excuse me?!?" Derik said, his eyes snapping back to the woman.

"I told Willard he should have left that tart long ago!" She spat acidly. "But somehow she bewitched him into keeping her around. She was just living it up, spending all his money so he barely had anything to send back home! So we were left to scrimp to get by while she grew fat on his coin!"

"Watch who you call fat, you bitter old cow!" Jessi said, as she came down the stairs. "You're easily twice my size! And as the bank can attest, I rarely spent anything." She came to a stop, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at the woman who was looking at her with unveiled disgust and contempt. "Though if I'd have known who would end up with it I would have! Furthermore, Willard barely sent any money home because he despised the whole lot of you!"

"Lying whore!" The woman spat back, "He adored us! You're the one who came between us!"

Jessi snorted at her, "Oh, obviously!" She said sarcastically, "That's why he insisted we move hundreds of miles away once we were married, and why in this whole huge house there isn't a single photo or portrait of any of you! He wanted to get as far away from you money grubbing vultures as he could! The only reason he sent any money at all was to keep from having you showing up at our door constantly begging for handouts!"

"Just because you used your wiles to lure him away from home and got rid of all of our photos doesn't mean he didn't long to return to his _real_ home!" Rebecca shot back.

Jessi just rolled her eyes and gave a chuckle.

The woman's eyes narrowed, "And might I add that that appears to be _our mother's_ necklace you're wearing?" she said pointedly. "Clearly, it doesn't belong to you!"

Jessi looked down at the necklace, then back up with a smirk, "Oh, yes... this is the one she got from one of her regulars back in her whoring days, wasn't it?" She asked with a smile.

"How dare you talk rubbish like that about our mother?!?" Rebecca spat, obviously enraged.

"Well, let's see... of her eight children, only yourself and your brother Markus over there share the same father. Only you, Marcus and two of the others even know who your father is, though it's notable that none of you have ever tried using a simple lineage spell to confirm even the ones that are 'known'. It's also notable that your dimwitted bastard over there that you refuse to name the father of bears a rather _striking_ resemblance to Marcus! Come to think of it..." She said, looking contemplatively over at a younger man who looked perhaps in his early twenties. He was looking through a beginners spellbook with a puzzled expression on his face, squinting a bit as if reading it was a rather more difficult task than he'd anticipated. "He _does_ look a bit inbred, doesn't he?"

"Why you little...!" She shrieked, sounding rather like an enraged harpy.

"Ladies!" Derik yelled, interposing himself between them when it looked as if it might come to blows. "Please! This is an emotional time for everyone. Let's try to keep our tempers under control." He waited until it looked as if the immediate threat of violence had passed, then glanced back at Jessi, "Is there perhaps somewhere we can talk more privately?" He asked.

"Upstairs. The looting hasn't reached that far yet." Jessi replied darkly, still glaring at Rebecca.

Rebecca gave a snort. "Yes, please do take it upstairs. There's no need for us to have to see that! And don't bother cleaning her up when you're done shagging her. I'm sure she's got plenty more men on their way over to 'comfort her', so there's no need to waste your time."

Derik furrowed his brow. That was it! He couldn't stand seeing this vile woman saying such things about Jessi, especially knowing how Willard had treated her and what a lovely woman she really was. "Making such aspersions about your brother's widow in their own house so soon after his death is disrespectful." He said, trying hard not to make it come out as a growl, "Not to mention _uncouth!"_

"Yes, well that's her in a nutshell, now isn't it?" Jessi quipped.

"Listen here, you little trollop!" Rebecca hissed.

Jessi pulled the necklace off over her head, then called out loudly, "Diamond necklace, up for grabs!!!" Then she tossed it out into the middle of the sitting room.

There was a crash as the two women in the room both let go of the vase at the same time. Rebecca's eyes went wide and she dashed after it. Jessi smiled as the three women reached it at nearly the same time, colliding into a bit of a heap as they scrambled to get it from the floor, after which they promptly began wrestling around rather violently. Jessi snickered as one of the other sisters pulled Rebecca's hair, making her let out a howl of pain.

"Come on." She said, turning and heading back for the stairs.

Derik pulled his eyes away from the spirited scrimmage. He was both appalled and disgusted that sibling would act that way, and over senseless little baubles no less! He quickly caught up with her as she ascended the stairs, not eager to find himself alone with any of Demsky's deplorable relatives.

"That swarm of locusts swept in here about twenty minutes ago. I knew they would sooner or later. Willard used to tell me about how they were... to be honest I didn't even believe some of the stories until they arrived. I always hated being an only child... but now I'm thinking I was better off that way. I mean _honestly_. They're like a pack of feral dogs! Then again, to say that degrades feral dogs. It makes me wish I had more baubles to toss at them. If they were all in Saint Mungo's I wouldn't have to deal with them!" She said with a little mischievous smile on her face, "Of course the little jewelry I actually owned I owled to my mother years ago to pay for her medical bills. I'm the last in my line, so there was really no one else to help her. Not that she asked for help, but still. I knew she wouldn't make it, and she didn't... but at least she was comfortable in the end."

Derik just nodded. Great! Just what he needed right now... yet _another_ entry on the already overly long list of things that made this woman a pure and beautiful soul in his eyes. Coming here had been a stupid move. He'd known all along it would be, and yet he still found himself here. "Not all siblings are like that." He said for lack of anything else, "My little brother is a wonderful, loving soul. I swear he's the only reason I've made it this long. Even if he has no idea what's wrong, he can always seem to make it better. I can't tell you how many time he's brought me back from the edge of complete self-destruction..." He trailed off, realizing he'd said too much.

She hesitated in the hallway, glancing back, then sighed, "To tell the truth," She said in a soft undertone that wouldn't carry, "I lied. There was no letter for you. I just really needed to talk to you..." She admitted with a bright blush on her cheeks. She led him over to one of the spare bedrooms. "If you don't mind, I'd really rather they didn't listen in." She said as she held the door open for him.

He felt a bit uncomfortable going into a bedroom with her, but at least it wasn't the master bedroom she'd shared with her husband. Not that he hadn't already had sex with her in their very marriage bed... but still...

He went on in, looking around. The room was much smaller and obviously hadn't been used in a great while. She followed him in and closed the door behind them, then sealed it against the snooping relatives before turning back to him.

An uneasy silence followed. Now that she had him here, she seemed to be at a loss for where to begin. Either that or she was regretting asking him here at all. Her thoughts were too emotional and tangled to even think of deciphering, so he stopped trying before he could give himself a headache.

"So..." Derik said, unable to stand the silent staring. "You'd better pack up anything you want to keep before the locusts gobble it all up." He said with a little smile.

She chuckled. "Oh, I have my bags packed and sent along already. Unfortunately, this house was purchased before we were officially married, so it's only in his name, so..." She shrugged.

"They're kicking you out?!?" Derik asked, shocked.

She waved it off, shaking her head, "I was never overly fond of this place anyway. I still have my mother's house in Dublin. I'm just going to live there. It's small, but I always liked it there." She glanced around, then moved over to a photo on the wall, pointing to a painting behind the little figures of her and her late husband. "That was a painting my mother did of me there when I was young. I would show you the real thing, but I've already sent it along."

He moved over, looking obligingly at the painting. She looked perhaps twelve, sitting under a large oak tree, staring out over a small lake. The photo was black and white, but he was pretty sure it was sunset in the painting.

"That is my favorite spot in the whole world." She said with a reminiscent smile, "I used to sit out there and watch the sun set almost every night. I can't wait to see it again."

Derik nodded, "It looks very nice. I imagine it'll be nice getting a fresh start."

She smiled, and wandered away from the photo, twisting the end of the bit of ribbon tied at her waist. "It will." She agreed. "They can have all of these meaningless things. I just took my clothes and a couple of photos. And that painting of course. I don't need any of those gaudy trinkets he bought to set about to impress people. Oh!" She said, obviously remembering something. She fished around in her pocket, then held something out rather tentatively, but he couldn't see what it was. "I thought you might like this."

He held his hand out and she dropped it onto his palm. It was a multi-colored ring made of many thin tendrils twined around in a somewhat Celtic knot style. It looked like a blend of white gold, yellow gold and darker Black Hills gold... and he was no expert, but he suspected that the other type of metal used quite liberally in it was platinum. He immediately offered it back, "I couldn't possibly!" he insisted.

"It's not his wedding band or anything!" She said quickly, smiling with obvious embarrassment. "It's just something I got him for a birthday once. I found it in an old antique shop. He never even wore it. He didn't care for it, but he kept it and chucked it in a drawer so I wouldn't have reason to mope. I just thought... I mean you seem to like Celtic designs..."

Derik's cheeks actually flushed slightly as he remembered how she might know that. "Still..."

She shook her head and folded her arms when he offered it back once more. "I insist!" She said firmly, "I didn't find it until after that lot arrived, and I'm fairly certain they'll frisk me for valuables before they let me out of here, so it's you or them, and I sure as Hell don't want them getting it! I'm rather fond of that ring!"

He flashed her a little smile, then tucked it into his trouser pocket. "Tell you what... I'll smuggle it out of here and hold on to it for you. When this lot is gone, just tell me and I'll owl it back to you."

She just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

He was fairly certain she wouldn't be asking for the ring back, but he'd like to think she wouldn't owl it back again if he owled it to her later. He'd just have to wait and see. It was very well wrought from the glance he'd gotten of it, and it even felt like it might have some kind of rather strong charm on it, though he couldn't pinpoint what kind from feel alone, so he was fairly certain the ring was worth a bit. Speaking of finances... "Sure you'll have enough money to get by?" Derik ventured. He doubted it, but it was possible she'd wanted to see him to ask for a loan. If she just found the ring it certainly hadn't been the reason for the request, not to mention asking for money would certainly explain her reluctance.

She obviously picked up on his line of thought. "Oh, no! That's not why I asked you here! No, I'll be fine. In a surprisingly thoughtful gesture, Willard set up a separate account for me in my name alone so none of his relatives could ever contest it. I didn't even know about it myself until today! It has enough in it to take care of me for a good long while. After I stopped by to drop off those letters this morning I went to Gringotts, and I only just left there about an hour ago. There was so much to take care of! You want to know the most amusing part?"

"What?" He asked, noting the rather mischievous glint in her eyes.

"He kept separate accounts. One is the one that is officially known. It has his wages in it minus our bills of course. That's the only one any of those greedy guts down there will be told about! The other one holds his... _other money_. The money I never ask about. The money I quite frankly never wanted to know about. In his will, he left me a private note with the key and the vault number for it. There was more money in there than anyone could ever really need. I certainly didn't need it... and since I didn't want to chance one of his relatives finding out about it and getting it... well, I spent it."

His eyes went round. He knew what kind of 'incentive payments' these men were getting for their assistance, and they had been receiving them for quite some time, even between wars to make sure their loyalty was still bought and paid for. "How could you possibly have spent it all in one day?"

"Well, let's see..." She said thoughtfully (and it was pretty obvious she'd been simply dying to tell someone about this). "St. Mungo's now has funding to build a new long term care facility and update the rest of the place and whatever else they plan on doing. I also gave enough to six orphanages and four homeless shelters in England and two orphanages and one homeless shelter in Ireland to keep them well funded for a good five to ten years, even without any other donations. Those were all of the magical facilities I knew of, and I don't really know anything about the Muggle world so..." She shrugged and blushed, "Well, there were two other orphanages and one homeless shelter in London, but they actually said I should give the money to the other places! They even gave me names of other facilities in need!"

Derik grinned, "Let me guess... the orphanages were Das Kinderheiligtum and Son de Rire, and the shelter was Imbrium Heights."

She blinked in surprise, "Yes. How did you know?"

"Because I told them to direct donations to other sites."

She furrowed her brow. "You...?" She said, obviously confused.

He chuckled. "I own them. In fact, Imbrium Heights is where I live. Well, in the building _above_ the homeless shelter that is, in the part no one else can see." He shrugged, blushing a bit at her wide-eyed stare, "Well, I mean you have to have _something_ underneath. Not like you can have an apparently empty lot in the middle of London without drawing attention, no matter how many spells you use!"

She let out a little laugh. "The way you get along with children I'd think you'd live over one of the orphanages!"

He dropped his eyes and shook his head. "No. I definitely couldn't handle that. I don't even visit them more than perhaps once a month at most. Dozens of kids with no homes? I get attached far too easy, and it's not an easy thing to adopt a child when your a single man... besides... they deserve to get a full set of _real_ parents. Ones who can be there all the time... and don't have _emotional problems."_ He added with a little deprecative smile.

"Stop." She said softly, reaching out and taking his hand. "I think you would be a _wonderful_ father." She hesitated and he could feel her hands trembling in his. "In fact... I'm sure you _will_ be..." She said, steadfastly not making eye contact, her cheeks a bright crimson.

It felt like Derik's heart stopped for a long time as the meaning of those tangled thoughts became clear... then his heart began pounding madly, making his head spin. "You're...?" he asked, unable to believe it.

She blushed harder still, giving her head a little nod. "I know you don't want a relationship or anything, and don't even want to spend much time around me, and I _completely understand!"_ she quickly added, "And I'll be moving away, so that shouldn't be a problem... but I was hoping... maybe you could come see him sometimes... maybe when he gets to be a bit bigger maybe even keep him for a couple of days or maybe a week now and then... if your schedule will allow for it of course! I was just hoping he could know his father..."

Derik was having a hard time breathing and his eyes kept watering up irritatingly, "It's a boy?"

She nodded. "I just found out about him yesterday... and I only finally was able to find out his gender a couple of hours ago."

She was going to have his child... and wanted him to be a part of the boy's life! How long had he wanted to be a _real_ father? More than just the one who sends presents and candy, but you never see! It was more than he could have ever hoped for, and he found himself suddenly having to try desperately to distance himself emotionally. He felt himself getting alarmingly close to a dangerous level of attachment to this woman. He closed his eyes tight. _I do not love her! I do not love her! I do not love her!_ He mentally chanted to himself.

He tensed as he felt her arms slip around his waist. "Do you have any names you're partial to?" She asked softly.

Sweet Lord, please no! He thought frantically as a horribly familiar tingling, buzzing sensation that foretold immediate danger started up at the base of his skull, the sensation increasing faster than he'd ever felt it. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her hard. She staggered back as a beam of pure light shot through where she had stood scant seconds before, burning off a good portion of his sleeve and singeing his forearm before he could get it out of the way.

The world erupted into utter chaos around him. He clenched his eyes shut, twisting around and dropping to the floor as it bucked wildly beneath him. He could hear panicked shrieks almost drown out by what sounded like everything breaking and being torn apart around him. A great weight slammed down onto his back, pinning him down and knocking the wind out of him.

The chaos dimmed and quickly receded as his consciousness fled...

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Draco blinked his eyes, trying to clear them. It did no good. The page in the book before him refused to come back into focus. He set the book aside and scrubbed his eyes with his fists. Still no good. As he looked around his bedroom, his vision was still blurry... except, oddly, the door and his broom that rested beside it. Those were in sharp focus for some reason. He scratched at his chest as he got a sudden itching sensation. He pulled open the front of his shirt and spotted the last remaining claw mark gleaming brightly. "Bloody Hell." he muttered irritably. He should have just left that bloody monkey fish to die in that net! At least this was the last scratch. What was it supposed to do?

He felt the sudden, urgent need to rise. Once standing he felt himself moving forward. It felt strangely more like his feet were just moving to keep up with the rest of him than that he was walking forward. It was like being in one of those dreams where you were conscious on some level, but are being drawn towards some unknown destination, unable to stop or change your course. Right... it was coming back to him now. That one was for leading or guiding or something like that. He looked over as his hand grabbed a hold of his broom in passing, though he hadn't consciously meant to. As he opened the door he began to wonder just where the Hell that damn fish was sending him!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - obviously not the end of the night yet. Hope there aren't too many errors. I have one of those ice-pick through the temple type headaches, which makes it surprisingly hard to proofread! :) To the best of my knowledge (which means according to online translators) the title of this chapter means roughly Without Warning. _Positus Custos_ (the charm placed on the books to make them open back up to your spot) means, roughly, place keeper. Yes, I have read the Lightning Thief and have even watched the movie (I was so **_VERY_** disappointed with that, but I won't go into it... other than to say if you are interested and haven't read the book yet, watch the movie first. It will probably be much more enjoyable for you that way. And then you get the additional pleasure of being able to read the book, which is both TONS better, and _entirely_ different. Think of the movie as very liberal handed fanfiction from someone who has only read the cliff notes on the book. It might make it easier.), but I assure you, my gorgon has been in the works for quite some time now, well before I'd even heard of Percy (Jackson, not Weasley ;P). Morgan's appearance in my mind (and name for that matter) has fluctuated quite a bit over the year or two since I planned his arrival, and admittedly, he has gone through several species changes in that time, but I had settled on gorgon before being introduced to the Olympians series. Just wanted to make that clear since this chapter is coming out relatively soon after the opening of that movie. That said, the 'lawn ornament' reference was a little playful nod to that book. On a completely unrelated note, I got an _awesome_ Draco 'toy' the other day! Well, it's more like a statue with very limited pose ability and a stand, but still! It was like $9 on clearance (50% off!) but it is simply awesome. It really looks like him! It was from the HBP and I found it at the local IMAX theatre. I had no idea they had even put out toys for that one!!! I looked everywhere! Well, obviously not EVERYWHERE, but how was I supposed to know they had them there? I just happened to go by. From the back of the package, it looks like they only made 4 different characters in series 1 - Draco, Mad Eye Moody, Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny were together in a two pack which I will be going back for if and when I actually get the $18 to get it and hopefully they will still be there. Yes, that is clearance price as well. Anyhow, getting very far off topic, but just wanted to let you guys know so you can check your local IMAX theatres (I'm in no way associated with them, just to be clear) or check like eBay or something. Oh... I just checked eBay and the have SNAPE!!! Can't really find a good picture of it to see if it's any good though. _Way_ expensive is all I can see. Sigh. Anyhow, I know putting out a chapter mid-week tends to lead to fewer reviews, but please do take the time to review. Once again, that is unless you didn't like it, in which case hit the back button and go on with your life.


	55. Orbitas

A/N - warning, this chapter contains emotional issues and adult content.

-0-0-0-

Chapter 55  
Orbitas

Snape hurried to the door as the loud pounding came again. He paused, looking back to make sure everything was in order, then pulled his robe closed and opened the door. Much to his surprise, Draco was standing there holding his broom.

"What's going on?" He asked, his brow furrowing. Draco wasn't looking directly at him, but off to the side, and his gaze was distant.

"I need you to come with me. Right now." Draco said in an oddly distracted voice.

"Where? What for?" Snape asked, his concern quickly growing.

"The lake. Bring her with you." Draco said.

"Why on earth..." Snape trailed off in surprise as Draco simply walked away, heading for the stairs.

Snape closed his door, looking back as Hermione poked her head out of the bedroom door. "What was that about?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Get dressed." He said, heading back briskly.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

... slowly Derik stirred... though only mentally. His body was completely immobilized, the crushing weight still sitting squarely on his back, allowing very little air into his oxygen starved lungs. He breathed as best he could in tiny gasps, though the dust hung in the air, making his efforts even less effective. As he gathered his wits about him, he opened his eyes. There was little light to see by, but what was visible was horrific. Chunks of ceiling, smashed furniture and other rubble covered the floor. Assuming there was still a floor beneath it of course. He tried to move, the need to find Jessi burning inside him, but he couldn't do much more than wriggle a bit.

Suddenly, he saw movement. He managed to shift his head around in the proper direction and saw someone crouched down some three meters from him, but it was too dark to make out more than the vaguest form. He forced a bit of air into his lungs. "Jessi!" He wheezed out rather pathetically.

The figure stood suddenly and turned, wand immediately on him. The light that sprang from the tip was small, but nearly blinding after struggling to see in this darkness.

"Derik?!?"

He thought the voice sounded familiar, but his head was ringing and his struggling had used up what little oxygen he'd been able to get. Everything was going gray again and he felt himself slipping back down...

Suddenly he gasped for air as the weight was lifted from him. He felt shaky and weak, but he could breath again!

"What the bloody Hell are you doing here?!?"

Derik blinked to clear his eyes, looking up at the man trying to free him from his robe, which was still largely pinned beneath the rubble. "Lucius? What are you doing here?" he asked, bewildered.

Lucius gave a little snort, "Finishing up this lot, of course. We knew if we waited long enough those greedy bastards would feel safe enough to flock here for the spoils. Saved us a lot of time hunting them down."

Derik finally yanked himself completely clear of the trapped garment, quickly snagging his wand from the pocket and getting rather unsteadily to his feet.

Lucius quickly grabbed a hold of him and steadied him. "Cornfoot was supposed to warn you to stay clear!"

"He _knew?!?_" Derik asked, horror and fury battling within him as he surveyed the ruins around him.

"Of course he did." Lucius said, checking him over for damage. "He's the one who _suggested it_. We might well have let it go this time, let it look like it had been a random act to strike terror in the populous, but he felt that might draw suspicion on the rest of the unit."

"Jessi?" Derik called, combing the rubble with his eyes desperately.

"We need to get out of here." Lucius said as he peered out the gaping hole that used to be a wall, "They'll be setting the fiend fire any moment. You'll be safe with me on my broom." He said, putting his hand on Derik's back in an effort to herd him along more quickly.

Derik brushed his hand aside, "I'm not leaving without Jessi!" Derik insisted, starting across the 'room' towards where he'd last seen her. He nearly lost a boot as it went through a crevice in the floor.

Lucius grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Forget her! She's dead."

Derik spun around, "What?!? No! She can't be!!!"

"Well, perhaps not technically quite yet, but she will be in a moment." Lucius said a bit impatiently. "She's marked for death. It's done. Even if she somehow survived her rather grievous wounds, which is highly unlikely, the others won't let her out alive. Now come along! We only have a moment!"

Derik pulled his arm from Lucius' grasp. "No!"

"What is she to you?" Lucius demanded irritably.

"She's carrying my child! I leave here _with her_ or I don't leave at all!" Derik said with deadly seriousness.

Lucius stared at him in stunned silence.

Derik didn't wait for a response, trying to make his way through the rubble. Lucius grabbed his arm and Derik tried to pull away again.

"She's over there." Lucius said with a note of resignation, pointing over towards where Derik had seen him crouched when he first awoke.

Derik changed direction, heading where indicated. As he wove his way past a hunk of roofing, he spotted her. He doubted he would have been able to find her without being directed. She was almost completely hidden by a chunk of the bedroom wall that had caved in on her. There was nothing but her head and one arm showing. He pulled out his wand and managed to shift the bulk of the rubble off of her, but there was blood starting to pool at her side and it was obvious that Lucius was right, her wounds were quite grievous.

"God, please no..." Derik breathed in a pained voice as he surveyed the damage. It was obvious a number of her ribs were smashed in, and there was very little doubt there was severe internal damage. In the back of his mind he knew how insanely slim her chances were, but he refused to listen to reason. He saw her stirring, a grimace of pain on her face. He quickly waved his wand at her neck, casting a spell that blocked the incredible pain she must be feeling. The pain on her face cleared and she blinked her eyes, looking at him.

"As you can clearly see, she's as good as dead. Can we please leave now?" Lucius demanded impatiently.

"Not without her!" Derik insisted stubbornly.

Lucius sighed irritably, "Well, my broom won't carry three, and they've already set the barrier to prevent Apparation, so your only choices are to leave the dead girl and come with me or die with her. Make your decision quick or it will be made for you."

Jessi didn't seem quite all there, but what he'd said seemed to get through. "Go, Derik. Leave me."

"No." Derik said, wedging the last bit of rubble off of her legs to free her completely.

"I know how much you wanted a son... I'm so sorry..." She said, tears streaming from her eyes.

Derik's throat ached. She was dying and she was apologizing to him for it! "Stop talking like that. I'm getting you out of here."

"He won't take me. Besides, I think we both know it's too late for me. Save yourself. Please, Derik..." She said weakly, then her eyes rolled back and slid closed.

"If he won't take you, I will." Derik said, setting his jaw. He yanked his shirt off, then carefully gathered her up in his arms.

"Don't be a fool, Derik!" Lucius said, "They've just set the fire. There's no way out but the broom!"

Derik glanced down through the gaping hole in the floorboards, easily spotting the bewitched flames springing to life. He knew it was a matter of moments before the whole place was engulfed in unquenchable flames, but he held on to her resolutely. He was surprised Lucius was cutting it so close, still standing there and waiting for him, though he knew it might very well get him killed.

"There's _one_ other way." Derik said resolutely, eyeing a thick fallen ceiling beam that slanted up towards the gaping hole that Lucius had obviously entered through, up where the ceiling used to be . He braced himself, then dashed forward as fast as he could, sprinting up a fallen beam. With one last burst of adrenaline he reached the top and vaulted himself out into the open night air. As soon as he cleared the building, huge, leathery wings shot from his back, catching the wind hard and stopping their downward plummet. He strained to pump his wings, to get them higher, but he knew he had no hope of staying out of range of the Death Eaters.

As if hearing his thoughts, fiery jets of curses started streaking past him. Knowing evasive maneuvers were pretty much beyond his skill level, he pumped his wings harder, hoping to outrun them. He cried out in pain as a curse grazed his side, searing his flesh. A heartbeat later another tore a galleon sized hole straight through one of his wings. With a shriek of agony, he quickly started losing what little altitude he'd gained. With a wave of relief, he felt himself pass through the barrier.

Lucius sat on his broom, watching with interest as Derik Apparated away. It appeared his new lover had a few interesting secrets he hadn't shared with him. He pulled out the vial from his robe, watching the wispy memories churning around within and wondering what other secrets they might reveal.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Draco blinked, coming more aware. He shivered from the cold, looking around and finding himself standing beside the lake. He hugged himself, wishing whatever had possessed him would have thought to have him bring a winter cloak. His robe at the very least. He looked down, realizing he wasn't even wearing shoes. As full comprehension came to him, he looked back, seeing two figures leaving the castle, undoubtedly Snape and Hermione. Great. What was he supposed to say to them when they got there? Why was he even there?!?

His head whipped around as he heard a distant crack. He scanned around for the source, but it was pretty dark. Movement caught his eye. There was something in the sky, out over the lake. He watched warily as it wobbled through the air towards him, descending quickly towards the lake's surface. It was much bigger than he expected. It wasn't a thestral, of that he was sure, though he couldn't say just why. Was it a small dragon?

As it grew closer, what it was that he was seeing finally dawned on him. He felt a trill of alarm go through him as it hit the lake with a huge splash. Without another thought, he jumped on his broom and darted out over the water. When he reached the point of impact, the water was still churning as Derik tried desperately to stay afloat.

"Biddles!" He called out as he reached him.

Derik looked up in surprise, spotting him. "Take her!" he said urgently, trying to lift the woman in his arms up more so Draco could reach her.

Draco took hold of her, managing to pull her up onto the broom, though that was rather difficult given that she was wet and completely limp.

"She's hurt. Get her to shore!" Derik demanded as soon as Draco had a good hold on her.

"What about you?" Draco said, noting the amount of struggling it was taking to keep him afloat.

"That broom won't carry three. Save her! I'll be fine. Just go!" Derik insisted, trying to nudge the broom towards shore.

Draco turned and zipped across the water, arriving at the shore just as Snape and Hermione did. "She's hurt!" Draco said to curtail the questions for the moment.

Snape gingerly took her from his arms, laying her out on the ground so he could examine her. He pulled out his wand and did a few spells on her, but it quickly became obvious it wasn't working. Snape sighed sadly. "It's no use. She's dead." He said softly.

Draco sighed, then grabbed his broom back up, "Well, stick around. Biddles might need patching up too."

Snape's head snapped up. "Derik Biddles?" He said, his gaze quickly sweeping the water.

"Ya, he's..." Draco trailed off, looking over the water. The surface was smooth and unbroken.

"He can't swim!" Snape said urgently.

Draco whipped his leg over his broom and streaked out over the water. He reached the spot he was pretty sure Derik had been in, but there was nothing but glassy smooth water beneath him. He quickly cast a Bubblehead charm on himself, lit the tip of his wand and slipped his leg over the broom. He braced himself, then slid off the broom into the icy water. He was shuddering with cold almost immediately, but tried to ignore it. He swam down as quickly as he could, scanning around for any sign of Derik. The deeper he went, the colder it seemed to get, but luckily after a bit he stopped noticing it so much. He had hoped Derik wouldn't be too far down, because he knew there was no way he would be able to make it all the way down to the bottom of the lake before freezing, but he was quickly losing hope. He clutched his wand a bit tighter in his numb fingers as he saw a shadow flit by.

As he swam on, he spotted a dark shape ahead. As he got closer, the edges of it seemed to be moving as it slowly rose up. Once his pale wand light finally fell upon the shape, Draco's eyes went wide with shock. It was Derik... but there were dozens of grindylows swarming around him! They all had a hold of him, but it didn't appear as if they were actually attacking him... it almost looked like they trying to drag him back up towards the surface!

As he got closer, the creatures bared their teeth at him and fled back down into the depths. Once they were gone, Derik started drifting downwards. Draco quickly swam over, catching a hold of his wrist and pulling him up. Once he managed to get his arm around the man's waist, he dismissed his light long enough to cast a Bubblehead charm over Derik's head. When he relit his wand, he looked him over. The charm was in place properly, but Derik still didn't appear to be breathing. Draco let out a frustrated breath. He just had to concentrait on getting him back to shore. Snape would know what to do.

That was easier said than done. It was far harder than expected to swim upwards while hauling Derik. It was as if he was hauling up a large sandbag. The drag from the wings wasn't helping either! It was a good thing he hadn't worn a cloak or he'd have no chance at all.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He cast the Bubblehead charm again, but instead of stopping once an adequate sized bubble had formed, he let it go on a bit, growing ever larger. It spread down, holding on to them tight so as not to be dislodged. In just a few moments, it encompassed them both entirely. It was a bit irritating being shoved up against Derik in the confined space, but they were finally making good progress towards the surface. He could already see the wane light of the moon coming closer.

Once the huge bubble broke the surface, Draco quickly looked around. His broom was just a few meters away, waiting patiently. He summoned it, grabbing for it quickly as the handle popped the bubble. It wasn't easy, but he managed to keep a hold of both the broom and Derik without dropping his wand. The air felt almost hot against his skin after the icy depths. He got his arm all the way over the broom holding it between his arm and his body, but knew that was the most he could hope for. He could already feel the deep weariness of hypothermia setting in. He struggled to keep his eyes open and his grip firm as he directed the broom to drag them to shore.

Snape hurried out to help him once he was close enough. He staggered out onto the shore, dropping Derik as he shuddered from the cold, feeling like he would pass out at any moment. He couldn't help the little cry that escaped him as Snape's cloak settled around his shoulders. Its warmth burned against his skin, but he clutched it to him.

"What the bloody Hell?!?" Snape said as he circled around Derik, eyeing the wings. They were bat-like and pale, but with thin, startlingly black markings covering them in an even pattern.

"He's... not... breathing." Draco said, shuddering so hard it was difficult to talk.

Snape overcame his reluctance and rolled Derik over, checking him. He pulled out his wand, casting a purging spell and water surged out of Derik's mouth. When the flow finally stopped, Snape cast Ennervate on him. Nothing. He tried it again, but the results were the same. After a further three tries, his shoulders slumped a bit. "He was down there for a while. We may be too late..." He said regretfully.

"You can't just give up!" Hermione said, obviously distraught.

"Do you think I like this any better than you do? Do it yourself if you think you can do better!" Snape snapped before he was able to reel his frustration in.

"Fine!" Hermione replied tightly, pulling her wand out with resolve.

Snape watched, feeling guilty for his rash comments, but didn't try to stop her. He knew she'd never be able to deal with it properly if she felt there was something she might have been able to do.

She cast Ennervate on Derik several more times, but to the same result. Tears of frustration clouded her eyes as she tried again.

"Hermione." Snape said gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid perhaps it's just too..."

She batted the hand away, "No!" She said stubbornly. She shoved her wand away and knelt down beside Derik, starting CPR. Snape just sighed sadly and went over to check on Draco.

Hermione blinked back her tears, refusing to give in. She absolutely refused to believe there was no chance. The water was very nearly at freezing, and she knew that made it all the more likely that he could survive. So why wasn't he responding?!? She shifted over, pinching his nose and breathing air into his lungs again.

Suddenly, Derik sucked in a breath and Hermione's head spun wildly. She pulled back so quickly she half sprawled onto the ground, only managing to stay sitting upright with the aid of her shaking arm. She fought off the wave of dizziness as she rubbed her tingling lips with the back of her hand and watched, wide eyed as he started breathing on his own. "Snape!" She said quickly, trying to keep her voice steady, though she felt oddly drained and light headed.

Snape hurried over and knelt beside Derik, checking him over.

Derik coughed weakly. His eyes opened and he blinked a couple of times, trying to get his bearings. He turned his head and spotted Jessi laid out on the shore nearby. He struggled to sit, but was pulled up short, his wings trapped beneath him. He had to roll over onto his stomach to free them. He glanced up at Snape self-consciously as he adjusted the wings. He gave them a slight shake to try to free some of the water from them, then folded them tightly against his back.

Snape watched in stunned amazement as the black markings seemed to shift slightly and thicken as if drawing tight. In seconds, the wings were gone, leaving only the patterning behind as the remaining water ran down his back. He staggered to his feet and started over towards Jessi as his tattoo settled, becoming nothing more than body art once more.

"We have to get her inside. It's freezing out here." Derik said quickly.

Snape hurried over, stepping between Derik and Jessi's body. He put his hands on Derik's shoulders, stopping him. "She didn't make it." He said as gently as he could, "I'm sorry."

Derik looked past him, down at her still body, his eyes crowding with tears. He pushed past Snape and went over, falling to his knees beside her. He reached out, checking her, then stroked her cheek as tears streamed from his eyes. "I shouldn't have landed in the lake." He said achingly. "I just... my wing was hurt, and I knew I couldn't make it all the way to the castle... I knew I was going to crash, and I thought..." He left off with a little sob, dropping his head.

"She didn't drowned." Snape said, standing beside him. "She was probably dead before you even hit the water."

Derik looked up at him, obviously thinking Snape was just trying to make him feel less guilty.

"I'd say it was a combination of bloodloss and internal injuries. I doubt she would have made it even if you'd taken her straight to St. Mungo's." Snape said as gently as he could.

"I couldn't." Derik said, gazing down at her with a somewhat lost look on his face. "It was Death Eaters. They would have just followed me there. This is the only place I knew of that they can't go, so I Apparated to right outside the barrier and tried to coast in."

"What happened?" Snape asked, "Who is she?"

"She's Jessica Demsky. The widow of that man from my unit who was killed. They got her and her late husbands relatives all in one fell swoop. Not that _they_ were any loss..." He took a shuddering breath, gazing down at her, "I was doing so good at avoiding getting attached..." He muttered as if to himself, he shifted his gaze down, resting is hand on her stomach, "Then she told me she was carrying my child. My son. I... I couldn't help it..." He withdrew his hand and stood abruptly, hugging himself as he walked a few paces away, gazing out over the lake, his shoulders trembling. "Moments later she was dead. It's my fault. It's all my fault..."

"Don't be daft!" Draco said, staring over at him as he huddled under Snape's cloak, "_You_ didn't kill her, the Death Eaters did. Stop blaming yourself."

Derik just shook, not turning.

Snape suddenly realized what Derik must be thinking. "Your curse could not possibly have had anything to do with this!"

Derik shook his head again. "You don't know what it's like. It's insidious and unrelenting. She never stood a chance!"

Snape went over, moving before him and taking hold of his shoulders, forcing eye contact. "Listen to me. Curses are _cause and effect_. They cannot tell the future. If you fell in love with her moments before the attack, there was no conceivable way your curse had the time to do _anything!_ That woman was marked for death the moment her husband died, whether you fell in love with her or not. Quite frankly I'm surprised they waited so long to do it. It was probably just a ruse to draw the rest of the family out simply to save them the time of hunting them down. They did it on occasion in the last war, especially with larger families. Killing off the whole bloodline of those who cross them is their long standing, sick little tradition. It had nothing to do with you, _it's_ _just what they do_."

Derik's eyes went wide as the implications sank in. "ELI!!!" He cried in despair. He quickly knocked Snape's hands away, then disappearing with a crack. He flashed into being at the gate for a heartbeat, no more than the single step it took him to propel himself through the gate and out of the protective barrier, then he Apparated again.

Before he could reach his destination, he crashed painfully into something. It was like hitting a brick wall! His training kicked in and he was able to escape without splinching himself horribly, but he knew before he even opened his eyes what he would see. He'd hit an anti-Apparation barrier. He looked up and saw the most horrific sight before him. It was Eli's home... already engulfed in raging fiend fire, a ghastly green Dark Mark floating above it.

"NO!!!" Derik cried, running towards the house, but in short order he hit the secondary barrier, the one the Ministry had erected to contain the fire so it didn't rage out of control and destroy everything. He yelled in futile rage, pounding against the barrier, though he knew without question he was too late. The house was no more than a roughly house shaped pillar of flames. There was no earthly way the boy could still be alive in there. He cried out in anguish, sliding down the barrier and falling to his knees. He didn't even try to control his sobs of grief that wracked him. He didn't care who might see. He felt lost and hollow inside, like his soul had been ripped out and consumed by the fiend fire that stole the child from him that he had so desperately wanted to call his son. The very best he could hope for was that Eli's death had been mercifully quick, like the death of Derik's unborn child had been.

He felt a presence beside him, vaguely saw the outline of a man standing at his side, but he just didn't care. He stared unseeingly at the flaming house before him. A blanket settled around his shoulders, but he paid it no attention. The house before him shifted, then crumpled into a flaming heap on the ground and Derik lost it entirely. He didn't know know what he was supposed to do or feel. He tried to retreat into himself, but the pain followed relentlessly.

He felt himself being shifted around some, then felt arms slip around him. He had no idea who it was, and he didn't care. He clung to the man as if he were his last lifeline. The man just held him and rocked him gently, letting Derik sob on his shoulder for a seemingly endless amount of time until the tears finally ran out. When he couldn't cry any more, he just remained there, emotionally ravaged and feeling utterly lost.

"I take it they didn't tell you either." The man said softly.

Derik pulled back, looking up at the man incredulously, "Hutchins?" He asked in surprised, feeling vaguely embarrassed, though he couldn't muster much in the way of emotion. He couldn't help but wonder what Hutchins was doing here, and why did he look like he'd been crying as well?

"I should have taken Elijah as soon as his father died." He said softly, "When you showed interest, I'd hoped you would get him... but I should have just come over here and taken him the minute I found out they'd turned you down. I just never thought they would come after him..."

"Why would _you_ want him? You already have a daughter to look after." Derik said, furrowing his brow.

Hutchins dropped his eyes. "His father... Edward... he was a good man. We were close. I should have looked after his son for him. He would have looked after my daughter if it had been me who died. Besides... I owed him that much..." He said, his throat tight.

Now that Derik's own pain had burnt itself down a bit, he could feel Hutchins' pain. It ran deep and burned brighter than Derik would have ever expected, even from best friends. He pushed gently, grazing the surface of Hutchins' thoughts, then withdrew, staring at the man in utter shock. Hutchins had loved Edward Conners! There was no doubt in Derik's mind that they had been lovers for years. It stunned him that they'd been able to keep everyone in their close-knit unit completely in the dark for so long. They had both kept their personal feelings so well guarded that not even Derik himself had suspected. Yes, he could definitely see why Hutchins would have been reluctant to take Eli. Cornfoot was the suspicious type, and from what he knew of the man he had no doubt what would happen if he found out two of his trusted men were doing each other.

Hutchins looked out towards where the house had once stood, though now it was nothing but embers right down to the bedrock. The last traces of fiend fire were guttering out around the edges of the barrier, consuming the very last traces of... well, everything. "I should have known something like this would happen, the way that _whore_ was cozening up to Adrian." he said, an edge of anger working into his voice.

"Who?" Derik asked, confused.

"That filthy little geisha slut Edward was married to." Hutchins said darkly. "A neighbor saw her taking off on a broom loaded down with luggage just moments before the Death Eaters arrived."

"Is there any chance..." Derik started hopefully, but Hutchins quickly shook his head.

"I saw him when I arrived here." Hutchins said gravely, "At an upstairs window. Looked like he was trying to open it. Then he got hit with a spell from behind and fell out of sight. Probably a Death Eater either stunning him or killing him outright to keep him from escaping. I tried to get to him, but I got hit with a curse." He said, reaching around and gingerly rubbing a spot where the cloth was mostly burnt through near his lower back. "By the time I woke back up, the Impermeable barrier was up and the house was engulfed."

Derik ached to his core. He clutched the blanket tighter, gazing out over the newly formed crater the fire had eaten. If Elijah had been unconscious there wasn't even the tiny hope he'd managed to find a way out and was hiding somewhere. The proof was irrefutable. Elijah was dead. It was blatantly obvious. So why did his heart refuse to believe it?

"What happened to you?" Hutchins asked gently.

Derik looked over at him a bit dazedly, still lost within his mind. It took him a minute to comprehend what he was asking. He followed the man's gaze down and realized what a state he was in. The icy lake water had washed away much of the dust and grime from the rubble... but he was shirtless, an angry red welt standing out rather starkly against his pale flesh in a wide swath on his side, another covering almost the entire underside of one of his forearms, and his trousers were ripped here and there, not to mention they still had dark patches of bloodstain the brief immersion had been unable to remove. He reached down, running his fingers over one of the dark patches on his still wet trousers. "Demsky's house is gone too. I was there when they attacked. So were most, if not all, of Demsky's relatives. I imagine they're all dead now. I managed to get out with Jessi... but she died in my arms before I could get her to help." he said, his voice coming out oddly emotionless.

Hutchins let out a pained breath, then reached out, placing a comforting hand on Derik's shoulder. "You did the best you could. You got her out, which is more than anyone could have hoped for. At least she can have a proper burial."

That didn't bring much comfort... he'd been to far too many funerals already. In the past six months alone he'd seen nearly a dozen fellow Aurors laid to rest. He wasn't sure he could do it anymore.

"Do you need help getting back to the school?" Hutchins asked gently.

Derik stirred, realizing he'd just been staring at the space where the house had stood for quite some time. He shook his head. Well, sticking around here was doing him no good... but he couldn't bear the thought of returning to the school. Jessie was there. He wasn't sure he could handle seeing her lifeless body again.

He rose and pulled off the blanket, wincing slightly as the action made him aware of a small wound on his back, undoubtedly from the hole he'd gotten in his wing. He wasn't sure what to do about that since he'd never hurt his wings before, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care. Even the fact that several more people now knew about the wings that he'd kept a carefully guarded secret for so long wasn't enough to stir any kind of emotion in him.

Hutchins put his hand on Derik's shoulder again as he started to walk away. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked gently.

Derik looked at him for a long moment. "No." He replied softly, then he continued on his way, letting the man fade from his thoughts. He didn't even notice the biting cold of the wintery wind, or the ring of gawkers the other Aurors were trying to keep back. He just slipped through the sparse crowd without taking any of it in. Some of them seemed to be speaking to him, but he didn't really hear them. They were just obstacles to dodge. Nothin seemed real anymore. He felt completely disconnected from the world around him.

He wandered along the street, paying no real attention to where he was going. After a while he got the vague sense that he needed to go _somewhere_... but he didn't know where. He couldn't go back to the school, and he didn't want to be around strangers. For one thing, he was vaguely becoming aware of the stares he was drawing from anyone he passed. He slipped into an alley and Apparated, reappearing in London, in an alley near Imbrium Heights. Technically, you're only allowed to Apparate to either designated Apparation points or private wizarding dwellings or businesses within areas as densely populated as London to avoid Muggle detection... but Imbrium Heights was shielded from external sources, so Apparating in to the building was impossible (though of course one could Apparate _out_)... and besides, Derik didn't really care about daft little Ministry edicts right now. If he had to walk past his usual bar, which was between his home and the nearest official Apparation point, he was sure he'd go in. Considering his emotional state, and his completely inhuman tolerance for alcohol, that would probably alert more Muggles to the possibility of magic existing than just popping into being in a seldom used alley.

He made his way around to the doors and went in. As he went through the main lobby area a young woman hurried up to him.

"Are you alright, sir?" She asked, noting his half clothed state and his wounds, "We have a healer. I can go fetch her..."

He looked her over. Obviously rather new if she didn't recognize him. She looked no more than perhaps twenty, perky and at the same time obviously a kind soul. Jobs such as this usually attracted her type. She was rather short, petitely built but attractive. The crisp white uniform fit her like a glove, her curly brown hair pinned up neatly beneath her little white hat. She looked him over with concern, obviously very sensitive and eager to please. She also found him attractive. It didn't even take a mind reader to tell that with the way her cheeks flushed. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that it would take him less than five minutes to get into her knickers... and that was if they had to search for a room.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." He lied.

"Oh... ok, if you're sure." She said dubiously, "Well, I can show you where you can get cleaned up... and... um... a bed. A bed where you can sleep tonight." She said, blushing harder.

Already he could see the fantasies forming in her mind, though she tried her best to keep a businesslike demeanor. As absolutely lovely as it would undoubtedly be to hear her pleasant voice crying out in pleasure as he pounded her... he just wasn't in the mood. That realization was quite startling... not to mention a bit disturbing.

"Once again, no, but thank you for the offer. Just passing through." He said, nodding towards the lift doors, barely noticeable in a dimly lit back corner.

She looked, then looked back at him, "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry! I'm new here, and I thought..." She trailed off, blushing brightly.

"Not a problem." Derik replied, "I'm sure you're doing a great job, and any other time I'd love to stick around and get to know you better, but..." He trailed off, giving a slight shrug.

"Right. By all means. Don't let me keep you." She said, indicating the elevator, then folding her hands demurely before her.

He tried not to listen to her thoughts as he walked on, then waited for the lift. She was thrilled that he lived here. A little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to 'accidentally' bring extra towels in right when he was getting out of the shower, or show him to his room and hope that he would take advantage of the situation... but if he lived here it made it much more likely he would be around more. And she was really dwelling on the 'get to know you better' part of what he'd said.

By the time the lift arrived, she'd moved on to trying to imagine how big his penis was. He went in and leaned up against the wall, looking out at her. "Bigger than that." He said as the lift doors started to slide shut. He got the briefest glimpse of her startled eyes and the start of a violent blush before the doors sealed behind him. He gazed over at the button panel as it appeared, contemplating the button for his floor. He didn't have anything to do in his own loft. Nothing but drinking and dwelling on what had happened. Drinking alone in the mood he was in wasn't a good idea. Even in his current state he knew that.

His eyes dropped to the button to the next floor down. No, this isn't something he wanted to talk about with Matthias. The man might be more than sympathetic over the loss of Elijah... but he couldn't just not tell him about the baby... and no matter how open minded Matthias was, he was still a religious man, and Derik knew deep down he'd find the fact that Derik had shagged and impregnated a widow so soon after her husband's death objectionable. He'd try to not be bothered by it, but Derik couldn't stand the thought of feeling Matthias' opinion of Derik dropping. Everybody else could go on thinking of Derik as a morally devoid slut, but he couldn't bear the thought of Matthias feeling that way.

Still... Matthias wasn't the only one on that floor that Derik might pay a visit to. He pressed the button and waited patiently as the elevator slid smoothly up. When the lift reached the floor and the doors slid open, he half expected Matthias to be waiting, having 'felt' his approach... but upon reflection he supposed it wasn't that unexpected to be faced with nothing more than an empty corridor. Derik couldn't even feel any emotions inside himself right now, so how could Matthias have felt them?

He left the elevator and started down the hall, contemplating that. The hollowness he felt inside was the problem. He couldn't stand feeling like this... the emptiness. The emotional agony he'd felt at first was almost preferable. Anything would be better than this. He almost felt like he simply didn't exist anymore. He stopped at a door. He knew he should probably reconsider this, but he didn't want to. He knocked, allowing himself no hesitation. He had no worries that these particular 'neighbors' were asleep.

The door opened and a girl who looked perhaps seventeen answered.

"Good evening, Amber." he said evenly.

She smiled upon seeing him, but it faded quickly once she'd gotten a good look at him. She opened her mouth to ask him about it, but he slipped past her to avoid the questions. He followed the sounds of electronic battle into the living room. There were two boys sitting on the floor in front of the wide screen tele, enmeshed in a video game. The older one was just in his boxers. He looked about fifteen, tall and thin, his messy jet black hair contrasting starkly with his alabaster skin. The younger one looked no more than six or seven, slight of frame and fair skinned, though it suited his curly, strawberry blond hair, and was wearing Batman pajamas complete with footies. His hazel eyes were locked on the screen, his small fingers working the controller expertly.

The older boy looked over, his startlingly dark rimmed, pale blue eyes looking Derik over. "What's up?" He asked with concern, his voice low and slightly rough, but in a pleasant way.

"Just thought I'd stop by for dinner. Unless you had plans already." He said, settling down on a large overstuffed chair.

They all grinned brilliantly.

"We were just going to dig something out of the ice box." Amber said, coming over and pounced lightly into the chair with him, straddling him neatly. "But we would never say no to a nice, hot meal..." She said, cuddling up to him. "Care to visit my room first?" She purred, nuzzling up to him.

He forced a little smile, stroking her hair. "Not tonight. Just dinner."

She let out a petulant huff, pouting. "Fine." She said, "But you know I prefer it when you let me feel like I've earned my meal."

"This one's on the house." He insisted, shifting his head to one side.

She shrugged, then shifted closer, taking hold of him.

Derik shivered as he felt her fangs pierce his skin. It didn't hurt really, more like just a little shock. He shut his eyes, his fingers slipping into her hair and pressing her closer, a soft groan escaping him as she started to draw the blood from his veins. After a moment he opened his eyes, looking over and spotting the boys watching her enviously, their own fangs extending at the smell of blood. He released her hair and waved them over, offering them each an arm. The older boy hurried forward, dropping to his knees and taking the offering, sinking his fangs into Derik's forearm without hesitation. Derik couldn't help but smile as the little boy dragged over a stool over, perching himself on it before latching on to Derik's arm.

Derik watched the boy drawing the blood rapturously from his veins. He idly wondered what his son would have looked like. Would he have had curly hair like this innocent looking, lovely little cherub? What color would it have been? How tall would he have grown to be? Would he have been cursed with wings as Derik had? His eyes drifted shut as the painful possibilities drifted away. He didn't know why he'd ever cut himself in the past. He'd wasted so much without even realizing it was wasteful... and it had never been half as effective as this. The pain flowed out of him... and was replaced with an indescribable closeness. Three souls pulsed in time with his... for this one moment joined together as one.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Derik stirred, shifting his head up and opening his eyes. He quickly shut his eyes again, letting out a groan as the sudden movement made his head spin a bit.

"Drink." Amber prompted.

Derik felt a straw brush his lips and latched onto it, drinking greedily. The juice was a bit overly sweet, but he had no complaints as he felt the sugar energy spreading out from his stomach, reviving him a bit. By the time the loud slurping of the straw pronounced the glass empty, he was starting to feel a bit better. The vague nausea he'd felt upon waking was thankfully gone as well.

"Want some more?"

Derik blinked his eyes open, giving her a little smirk. "What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Amber said, rising from where she'd been perched on the arm of his chair and strolling gracefully over to their little kitchen. "I'm glad you bound us to only one pint per feeding. As much as I _adore_ you, I'd drain you dry if that blood oath didn't stop me." She said, opening the ice box.

Derik grimaced at the sight of the blood containers in the ice box. "Just make sure you grab the right thing!"

She just chuckled, grabbing the jug of juice. "Don't worry." She said as she poured more juice into the rather large glass, "I wouldn't want to sully your blood with that pap. Your blood... Merlin, it's like everybody else's blood is tofu, and you're prime rib!" She came over, resuming her perch and leaning in for a little kiss before shifting back and holding out the glass, "You spoil us!"

"I'd say you deserve an occasional bit of spoiling." He replied softly, gazing down at the little boy who was curled up against him, fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile when the boy stirred in his sleep, settling a bit and slipping his thumb unconsciously into his mouth.

She looked down at the boy, a little half smile flickering over her lips. "Sorry... you know how Quinlan likes his nap after a good meal." Her smile faded, "I wish I could find the sick bastard who made him!" She muttered under her breath.

"He was a Muggle, Amber." Derik said softly, "He'd probably have died of old age by now if he hadn't been turned."

She gave a little huff. "At least he would have _lived_ first!" She grumbled. "It's bad enough that Reid was trapped into what _has_ to be the most hormonal stage a human male can be in... but this... It just kills me to see Quinlan like this year after year. He's twice my age, and yet he's still... well he's still _seven!_ He just wants to play and do things that little boys want to do. He'll never fall in love, never have children. It's just _cruel_."

Derik finished his juice and set the glass on the lamp table beside the chair, then reached up, stroking Quinlan's hair. "There's something to be said for being an eternal child. All of those things you feel he's missed out on... _he_ doesn't feel he's missing out on them, because he never wanted them in the first place. He's just a pure and untarnished soul who's wants and needs are simple. He hasn't been complicated by the messy, often painful trials of adulthood. He's never had to deal with a lost relationship, never had to lose his innocence. Never had to deal with losing a child..." He said, his throat tightening a bit. "There are times I truly envy him." he finished softly.

She reached over, stroking his cheek. "Seriously... do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

He just shook his head.

She sighed. "Well, if it's a _guy_ thing, you can always go talk to Reid. He just went into his room to muck about on his computer so he wouldn't disturb you and Quinlan. It wouldn't kill him to take a break from chatting up that girl in Canada he's always talking to. I keep telling him nothing will come of it, but you know 'teenaged' boys!"

He just flashed her a little smile, "No, thanks. Really." He just slipped his arms around Quinlan, enjoying the feel of holding him. Intellectually he knew this 'child' was older than the other two combined... and easily four times as old as Derik himself... but he still _felt_ like a child. In all of those years, Quinlan had never lost the wonder or the trust and innocence that Derik loved most about children. Of course the 'boy' was an extremely fortunate exception to the rule when it came to vampire 'children'. He'd been sheltered all of his life. First by the vampire who'd sired him, then after he'd run away he was taken in by others who had given him refuge over the years. Few children turned at such a tender young age survived long, and those who did were often forced to become dark, conniving, murderous animals just to survive.

That wouldn't happen to Quinlan though. Not so long as Derik lived, at the very least.

Derik closed his eyes. He shouldn't stay here. As much as he adored Quinlan, he knew he shouldn't be around him for long. Even he knew that his attachment to this 'child' wasn't healthy for him on an emotional level. No matter what he had said to Amber, any time he was allowed to dwell on it, he started feeling just the same as she did. There was a horrible injustice to what had been done to Quinlan... and it made Derik feel wretched because he liked Quinlan the way he was... it made him feel guilty, as if he'd somehow been a conspirator to the atrocity that befallen him, though it had happened long before Derik was even born. He knew it was only his own imaginary issues, but until he'd found a way to work through them, he knew staying there would just compound and build on his already rather serious guilt issues over everything else that had happened that day.

He gave Quinlan a hug, placing a light kiss on his forehead, then gently released him. "I need to be going." He said softly.

She pouted out her bottom lip a bit, but got up and gently gathered Quinlan up. Not willing to wake quite yet, Quinlan just wrapped his legs around her and settled against her shoulder, still sucking away at his thumb.

Derik shifted forward in the chair, then braced himself and rose. She started to move closer to help him when he wavered a bit, but he waved her off. "I got it." He muttered, scrubbing his fingers through his hair and fighting a bit of lightheadedness. It took him a moment to realise the wound on his back wasn't bothering him anymore. He reached back, trying to feel for it.

"Reid fixed you up a bit while you were out." Amber said, guessing what he was checking.

"Ah..." Derik said, noting the wounds on his side and forearm were looking much better as well. They were still pink, but weren't swollen any more and didn't even stand out too much against his pale skin. "Tell him I said thanks."

"Ok." She said, giving him a little nod.

Derik knew he should really go over to Reid's room and thank him in person, but they'd been friends too long. Hunger may go a long way to avert awkward questions, but now that his appetite was sated there was no way Reid would let him get by without giving some kind of explanation.

He made his way out into the hall.

"Come back soon." Amber said, gazing at him with a sad smile, "And not just for dinner."

He flashed her a little smile and nodded, then made his way down the corridor to the lift. He sighed when he saw the level indicator. It was in use, making its way downward. He knew he'd only have to wait a minute for it to free up, but he didn't feel like waiting. His loft was only one floor up, so taking the elevator was kind of silly anyway. He should have no problem with the climb, even with his recent bloodloss. He'd always bounced back well from bloodloss. Maybe it was just from his body adapting to years of cutting... but then he couldn't remember it ever being much of an issue, even when he'd first started.

He made his way over to the stairwell and started winding his way upwards. The wound at his side didn't even twinge, and he was sure that it was more than just the wand Reid had hidden away (that, according to Ministry regulations, he should not be in possession of). Derik had found vampires to be amazingly adept at healing wounds when so inclined. The bite marks they'd made were already little more than slightly pink dots on his skin that he knew would be completely gone within a day or two, and that was purely vampiric healing.

If only the wizarding community was a bit more open to vampires perhaps they would let them become Healers and who knows what kind of advancements they could make in the healing arts? Fat chance, that. The public was just a bunch of scared sheep, unwilling to look past centuries old bias and see the potential improvements in the lots of vampires as well as witches and wizards. Not that the vampires were perfect. They had more than their share of bad seeds who would rather rip out a throat than heal a wound... and of course their 'society', if it could be called such, was even more entrenched in outmoded ways than the Wizarding administration. They had ancient codes and ethics that often led them to make just as blind and atrocious of errors as the wizards. Hell, those three had been running and hiding to stay alive ever since being changed. There was a code against creating vampires too young. Many vampires would even snuff Amber, deeming her too young looking. They wouldn't care that she was really pushing fifty.

By the time he broke out of his musings and looked up, found himself in front of a familiar pair of carved wooden doors. How had he bypassed his floor and made it all the way to the church without noticing? He thought about turning around and going back down, then tossed aside the idea. Maybe his feet had brought him here for a reason. Maybe some time spent in silent contemplation might help.

He went through the doors and made his way towards the front, lost in thought. He stopped suddenly about half way up the aisle and looked over. There was a man draped along a pew on his back, his knees drawn up and hands folded across his stomach as he stared up at the high, vaulted ceiling far above. Derik couldn't believe he'd been too distracted to notice his presence until he was abreast of him. He looked him over, but he didn't look familiar... though considering this was his building, and his 'guests' never had any guests of their own because of the wards and charms guarding the building, this was extremely unusual. His blond hair looked to be about shoulder length, worn loose and not particularly neat. His raggedly worn jeans, military style boots and ancient black t-shirt looked more like the attire of a Muggle teen than a wizard at least Derik's age... though considering Derik's off-duty clothes he guessed he couldn't really say anything.

"Hello." He said, trying to fathom any way a stranger could have gotten in.

"Hey." The man muttered, though there was no enthusiasm in his voice. He didn't even look down from where he was staring to see who was greeting him.

The apathy was also unusual here. If anything, his guest were usually uncomfortably happy to see him (and not just the ones he 'fed' on a somewhat regular basis). It's not that he craved their gratitude, but the complete lack of interest made him increasingly curious.

"I'm Derik Biddles" Derik offered.

"Ya. I know." The man replied in the same tone.

Derik went down the next row, taking a seat sideways on the pew and resting his arm on the back of it as he gazed down at the man, trying desperately to place him. "Have we met?" Derik asked bluntly, deciding tact was getting him nowhere.

The man gave a little, humorless laugh. "Glad to see I'm memorable." he muttered, glancing over at Derik.

"Simon." Derik replied, the memory clicking into place the minute he caught sight of those pewter gray eyes. "I didn't recognize you. You clean up pretty well. Glad to see there wasn't too much scarring." Derik said with a little smile. The last time he'd seen him (and the only time before now for that matter) the man had been a bloody mess (literally). He had a slight crease down his right jawline and a short pink line near the outer edge of his left eye that could very well have been acquired when they'd 'met', but looked otherwise unscathed. It was surprising considering the condition he'd been in last he saw him. Magic really was miraculous.

The man just made a little, indifferent sound, shifting his eyes back up to the ceiling.

"What's it been? A year now? I haven't seen you at any of the gatherings. To be honest, I thought you'd left."

Simon gave a little shrug. "I have nowhere else to go. I can leave if you need the space, though. I do just fine on my own."

"I never said I wanted you to go. You may not be a _traditional_ guest, but you more than deserve to be here." Derik said earnestly, "You're a bit of a legend with some of the other guests. I'm sure they'd love to get to know you."

"Why do you think I keep to myself?" Simon replied. "I can't stand people gushing over me. Everytime I leave my apartment people are all greeting me and wanting to talk and give me presents and such. It's embarrassing."

Derik smiled. "Believe me, I know exactly what you mean. I usually only attend the monthly get-togethers in the basement. They're a mite preoccupied during those, so I can be around them without having to deal with them fawning over me. I missed this last one myself, but we'd all be honored if you'd join us for the next one."

"No, thanks. I'd rather just stay in my apartment." He replied. After a moment he flashed a little rueful smile. "Well, to be honest I'd rather just stay in my apartment and get blitzed out of my mind in front of the widescreen... but the house elves cut me off about six months ago. I only get one little bottle of scotch a week now. Not that it was unexpected. It had to have been getting expensive keeping my liquor cabinet full."

Derik sighed. "They don't cut you off when it gets too expensive. They cut you off if they think it's jeopardizing your health. They're under orders."

Simon looked over at him for a long moment. "I lost my family, my home, the only job I've ever known or wanted, and I'm blacklisted in just about every wizarding community in every country worth living in. You really think I care if I drink myself to death?"

Derik sighed, dropping his eyes. "I don't mind paying for excesses..." He said softly, "But I refuse to finance your death."

"I'm a shitty guest. I know that." Simon replied softly, shifting his eyes back away, "Don't worry, though. If I ever get up the balls, I'll go somewhere else to do it. You've been more than generous and that's a really nice apartment. I won't fuck it up."

Derik sighed deeply, resting his forehead against the cool wood of the pew back. He hadn't realized the man was so bad off. Sure, he'd been in even worse shape emotionally than he was physically when he'd taken him in, but then most of his guests had serious emotional issues when they first arrived. Most of them got over that with time, though. Their neighbors, the tight knit little community he'd built here, usually managed to temper the pain, heal the wounds and rebuild them emotionally. This man had just apparently fallen through the cracks... shutting himself off from the others and refusing all help. It pained him to know this man had been suffering in silence all this time under his very roof without him even realizing. He took a deep breath and shifted his head up, gazing at Simon for a long moment. At length he got up. "Well, I was planning on going down to my loft and get blitzed out of my mind. Care to join me?"

Simon's eyes darted over to him. "I thought you said..."

"One booze-up isn't going to kill you. Besides, I don't like drinking alone. I assure you, my bar is _very_ well stocked. What do you say?"

Simon cracked the smallest of smiles. "Shit... do you even have to ask?" He replied, dropping his boots onto the floor with a loud thunk and getting up.

-0-0-0-

"Last we saw him," Simon said mirthfully, his words only slightly slurred despite the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, "That red-necked bastard was screaming like a little girl, running bare-ass naked down main street, broad daylight, the place packed with shoppers, with 'I'm a dumb mother fucker' written in sharpie marker across his chest, tiny little pecker flapping in the breeze." He said, wriggling the end of his pinky by way of demonstration.

Derik was laughing so hard his eyes were tearing up. "Priceless!" he managed after a moment, barely coherent through his mirth. He was finding Simon surprisingly easy to get along with. Once he'd gotten a little liquor down him, he'd turned out to be quite an interesting conversationalist. The more he talked to him, in fact, the more the man reminded him of himself. Well, the way they dealt with things was about as different as could be, but at heart they seem to hold many of the same beliefs and seemed to agree on pretty much every topic that had come up so far. That was saying quite a bit considering they'd been talking nonstop most of the night, rambling from one subject to the next at seeming random. Derik usually tended to keep himself in the listener role in a conversation, but with Simon he couldn't help but talk far more than usual. He was just so likable, not to mention entertaining! He could hardly believe this man was the sulking, lost, borderline suicidal he'd stumbled across in the church.

Simon snagged up a bottle of scotch off the coffee table that still had a bit in it. He took a deep draught from the bottle, then gazed unseeingly at the mostly empty little collection of bottles they'd gathered. There were three decent sized, completely empty bottles and a fourth smaller bottle with no more than a couple of fingers worth left in it.

Derik was pretty sure he'd accounted for at least two of the empties all by himself as well as a good deal of the scotch, but he was rather impressed with how well Simon was handling his portion. It was easy to tell Simon was nearly wasted (though his previous heavy drinking days had obviously given him a rather respectable tolerance), and even Derik was starting to feel it pretty good. Actually, considering his rather considerable recent bloodloss, he was dead shocked he wasn't completely bolloxed already. Then again, in an attempt to keep the booze-up friendly and long enough to get to know his guest, he'd stuck to 'milder' liquor. Well, it wasn't Firewhiskey at any rate.

"Think I have to hit the head." Derik chuckled, patting his belly. "It's a good thing I don't smoke. I imagine my piss is about a hundred proof by now! I'd hate to have to explain an explosion in my loo!"

Simon snickered and nodded, settling back into the couch.

Derik got up and made his way into the bathroom. He hadn't been kidding about having to go! He felt like he'd lost several kilos by the time he was done. When he went over to the sink and glanced in the mirror above it he realized for the first time just how wretched he still looked. Reid had obviously mopped him up considerably as there were a surprising number of pink marks and lines from wounds he never even realized he'd had, but there were still some bloodstains on his trousers and he was no more cleaned up than the dip in the lake had gotten him. He splashed water over his face and around onto the back of his neck. He wished he could shower, but that seemed like it'd be a bit rude while he had a guest waiting in the other room. He scrubbed a towel over his face, feeling a little bit cleaner at least, then looked at himself in the mirror as he finished drying off. He was almost surprised to find that his eyes were a respectable almost medium purple. Well, they weren't pale like he'd expected them to be anyway.

He made the mistake of letting his gaze drift over, looking himself directly in the eyes. Images assailed him, flashing through his mind in brilliant bursts until he was able to jerk his eyes away. Gods he hated that! It happened every time he stared into his own eyes when he had enough liquor in him to get his guard down. It was a wild barrage of images he knew were of the future. It was just another torture though... images with no context, no words, movement or explanation of what they showed. He never seemed to fully fathom their meaning until they came to pass, so he really didn't see the point of it. Just another sadistic little headfuck his body inflicted on him. He wouldn't even be able to fully process what he'd seen for a while. It was too fast, too sudden, and he had just enough booze in him to make his memory foggy and thoughts sluggish.

He brushed it off, dropping the towel over the bar, then pulling out his wand and giving himself a quick cleaning. He didn't really care much for magical cleansing spells, because he never really felt completely clean until he'd washed properly, but it was much better than nothing. He made his way out, pausing only to grab a white dress shirt out of the clothes hamper and pulled it on, though he didn't bother buttoning it. He stopped by the liquor cabinet for another bottle. Looking over the supply, he didn't see anything that particularly enticed him. After a moment he spotted a large bottle near the back that caught his interest. It was a brilliant, almost electric pink, though it was mostly hidden behind a large gold label. Deciding it was worth a try, he snatched it up.

He went over, plunking back down beside Simon. He looked the man over. His moods seemed to have sobered in Derik's absence.

Simon let his head lall over until he was looking at Derik. "What's the matter?" He asked simply.

Derik blinked in surprise, trying to figure out where that question had come from. "What do you mean?" Derik asked evasively, setting the bottle on the coffee table.

"Why are you getting drunk? What happened?" Simon asked, watching Derik's eyes.

Derik averted his gaze.

"I can tell when I'm being used as a distraction, and this is definitely one of those times. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining and I don't mind being a distraction if it helps... but avoiding issues rarely helps in my experience. Just thought maybe you'd like to try telling me what's really wrong. I don't imagine you regularly walk around dressed like that." He said, indicating the torn and blood stained trousers, "I just thought maybe it'd be more beneficial to just talk about it." Simon stared at him. The silence drew out. Eventually, Simon sighed. "Or just tell me to shut the fuck up, give me another bottle and we can go back to rambling about everything except what's on your mind until we pass out. Either way." He said with a shrug, turning his head back forward.

Derik let out a deep sigh. He'd been avoiding thinking about it, let alone _talking_ about it. Still... in an odd way it helped that he didn't really know this man all that well. For all he knew, he may never see him again. That was both sad and strangely liberating. He knew Simon wouldn't push him... but like it or not, if he didn't find some way to purge all of the guilt and emotions that were churning around inside him just below the surface he was going to do something daft, of that he was certain.

"Are you following the war?" Derik asked at length.

"To be honest, no." Simon said with a little shrug. "I've heard a bit from the Wizarding wireless in my apartment, but I just stopped listening after a while. There's always a war somewhere. If they blow the whole place up, I die. If they don't, it doesn't effect me, so..." he shrugged.

Derik nodded. He hadn't honestly expected him to be up on it. People followed such things mostly out of fear from what he'd seen, and he doubted Simon feared much of anything right now. "Do you know what I do? My job?"

"Yer a cop, right?" Simon asked, furrowing his brow.

Derik gave a smile, but couldn't maintain it. "In a manner of speaking. They call us Aurors here. We often work in units of seven to eight Aurors. This past week, two of the men from my unit were killed. Quite horrifically, actually. One had a son. I tried to adopt him, but I was being blocked. His mother didn't really want him, so I didn't know why she was fighting it... until tonight. Death Eaters killed him and burned his house to the ground." Derik said, his voice emotionally devoid. "She knew it would happen... she flew off before they got there, and now she's in the clear to collect all of her late husband's money without having to deal with raising a child. She let him die for money."

"Shit..." Simon breathed, "Is that what happened to you?"

Derik glanced down at his ruined trousers and his eyes got watery. He shook his head. "I didn't get there until protective barriers were already up to contain the fiend fire they'd set."

"Then what?" Simon prompted gently when Derik didn't continue.

"The other man's wife... I... I had sex with her the night after he died. I'm not particularly proud of it, and I didn't really _intend_..." He trailed off, his throat tightened a bit. "I was at her house when they came to finish her off. She'd just told me she was pregnant. She was carrying my son. She told me, and then a moment later..." His voice caught in his throat. "I tried to get her out, but she died in my arms. _They_ died..." He said as tears coursed down his cheeks. He scrubbed the tears from his eyes after a moment, huffing at himself angrily. "This is stupid! Eli was never even mine, and I only knew about the baby for like five seconds!"

Simon reached over, resting his hand comfortingly on Derik's shoulder. "It's not stupid. I understand how you feel."

"I don't think anybody understands how I feel." Derik muttered, "I don't even think _I_ understand it."

"Do you think I was always like this?" Simon asked gently.

"What do you mean?" Derik asked, looking over at him. Simon had an unreadable expression on his face. Derik wished he could read him, but Simon's thoughts were different from other people's. More emotive and images than worded thoughts. When he'd first met him, he'd assumed it was just because they'd both been beat to Hell so Derik wasn't exactly at the top of his game, but it was still the same.

"I guess I never told you why I'm this way..." Simon said thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, I don't know if I've ever told anyone."

"I'm listening." Derik said, wiping away the last of the dampness from his face. Anything to keep him from dwelling on his own life!

"Back when I was younger... it was great back then." Simon said, staring down into the bottle in his hand, his tone a bit somber, "I did as I pleased, I had a _great_ bunch of friends, I was respected... people listened to me and followed my lead. I took over the family business when I was barely thirteen! That's when my dad died. I was afraid I'd lose everything. I looked older than I was, and we'd kept off the radar enough that the authorities didn't come to collect me at least. Of course most of the team left because they didn't think I could run it, but I'd managed to make some friends who had the right skills and were willing to give it a go. As long as the chain of command is clear, I think it's worlds better working with friends anyway. We started out small, but picked up young talents looking to get into the business and quickly grew into a solid team. By the time I was sixteen we were known all over as the best in the business. People tend to get over the age issue if you can produce results. It was fucking amazing!"

"Sounds like it." Derik said softly, watching his face.

"You know, I used to think there was nothing more pathetic than those guys who peaked in high school and spent the rest of their lives doing nothing but talking about the 'glory days' and wishing they were back there. It's a bit ironic that I turned out to be one of them myself. Well, dad home schooled me and I finished all that high school crap by the time I was like eleven, but the time frame was about right. From about thirteen and a half until I was about seventeen and a half. four years that contain all the joy my life had to offer."

Derik knew he should probably steer the conversation away from the obviously bad subject, or at least offer reassurances or something of the like... but he couldn't tame that bloody curiosity that had become the bane of his existence. Besides, if he'd truly never told anyone this, it was obvious he needed to talk even more than Derik did. "What happened?" He asked softly.

Simon looked over at him for a long moment, obviously debating how much, if anything, he should tell him. At length he sighed, setting the now empty bottle with its mates on the coffee table, then rubbing his face vigorously before slumping back and closing his eyes. "I took in a stray."

"A stray?" Derik asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. He snagged the last of the open bottles that still had a bit in the bottom and handed it to him, hoping it would help.

Simon accepted the bottle, taking a good swig before handing it back. "A kid." He sighed. "Some little abused kid. I took him in and... well I went and let myself get attached... then the fuckin authorities came and took him away. I tried to tell them he was being abused, tried to get him back before something bad could happen to him... they didn't listen. I gave up on getting him back legally pretty quick. I had a bit of his blood, so I started tracking him. I'm not sure what I was planning on doing when I found him... but I never got the chance to find out. I didn't get to him in time."

Derik felt an aching pain in his chest he wasn't sure was entirely his own. It was pretty clear what Simon was implying happened, but he couldn't let it go. "Are you sure he...?"

Simon let out a little breath. "I never found a body, if that's what you're asking. I didn't really expect to... though that didn't keep me from searching for a couple of weeks. He was taken out to sea, probably on some boat, then nothing. The trail just disappeared. The only thing that stops a blood trace is death. Even if he was hidden by a Fidelius charm there would be _something_. It wouldn't point me in the right direction of course, but it would still be active. Nearest I can figure, he probably just got chucked overboard. All I can hope is that they finished him or at least rendered him unconscious before dropping him in the ocean. I can't tell you how many nights I've dreamed about him floating there, all alone in the middle of the ocean... drowning slowly, completely terrified... calling out for me and wondering why I never came for him... Maybe he got eaten by sharks... that would have been horrible, but probably better than a lingering death."

Derik's eyes teared up a bit in sympathetic horror. As terrible as the knowledge of Eli's death was... he couldn't deny it had helped a little when Hutchins told him Eli had already been unconscious or dead before the fire got to him. The images he'd had of Eli shrieking in agony as the fire consumed him... they had been beyond his ability to deal with. At least this way he was reasonably reassured that the boy hadn't suffered unduly.

"I just walked out on my whole life after that." Simon sighed sadly, "Left the business to one of my friends... and my home as well since we all lived in our base of command. I couldn't do my job anymore. I'd lost the will. I couldn't drag the whole team down with me. The work we did was too important." He sniffled a bit, gazing off into the distance.

Derik reached over and put his arm around Simon comfortingly. He couldn't help it. It didn't matter that he couldn't hear Simon's thoughts... the pain he felt welling within him was all too familiar.

"He wasn't even my kid." Simon said softly, "I barely even had the chance to get to know him. That's why I know exactly where you're coming from. We're both mourning the loss of our children. Genetics and brevity of the time we were given with them should never be allowed to cheapen that."

Derik just nodded his agreement, unable to muster words.

Simon took a pained breath, shifting closer and resting his head on Derik's shoulder, though he stubbornly denied the tears that obviously burned to be released. Derik put his other arm around him, holding the man tightly. The fresh pain of the loss of Eli and the baby that he'd been trying to bury was bubbling to the surface. He'd only had moments with the knowledge the baby existed, hadn't even got to set eyes on it and yet the loss tore profoundly at his heart. He may have only known for moments... but when that baby died, a whole _lifetime_ of possibilities had been stolen from him.

After a few minutes, Derik couldn't stand it anymore. Simon's pain was feeding his own and increasing it until it was nearly unbearable. He pulled his arms from around Simon and shifted away, taking a deep breath and trying to push the pain back down. He forced a smile as Simon looked at him.

"Scotch obviously doesn't agree with us. Let's try something else, shall we?" Derik asked as lightly as he could manage, grabbing the new bottle back up.

"What's that?" Simon asked, eyeing the bottle and obviously trying to pretend he hadn't just broken down a bit.

"To be honest, I have no idea. My house elves get whatever looks good on the market. This must be new. 'Aussie Reserve'. I thought it sounded kinda fitting considering where we met." Derik said with a wane smile. He shifted it around in his hands, noticing a note of some kind on the side. "Wow. You don't see that very often. This says it's for use in the Magical Community only, not to be sold to Muggles. It must be magically made or something. I know it's a pretty gaudy pink, but you wanna give it a try anyway?"

Simon gave a shrug, running his fingers back through his hair. "Sure." He said in a tone that made it clear he couldn't care less what color it was as long as it was liquor.

"Alright then." Derik said, pulling over the glasses he'd gotten out when they first sat down. Needless to say, they'd both been eager enough for a drink that they hadn't gotten used yet. Still, this looked classy enough to forgo the usual swigging from the bottle. He looked the top of the bottle over. It looked like a sealed cork of some kind. He yanked on it, but it wouldn't budge. After a moment he noticed the small pictogram of a hand, with an arrow going from the thumb to the outline of a circle just below the cork. He placed his thumb on the circle and the cork flew off with a startlingly loud pop, but luckily the bottle didn't overflow. Quickly getting over his surprise, he poured some into the waiting glasses. It wasn't until then that he realized the bottle was clear... it was the liquor that was bright pink!

He handed Simon a glass, then took his, swirling it a bit. Well, at least it wasn't glittery or anything. When he sniffed it, he caught a hint of something familiar in the smell, but couldn't seem to place it. He glanced over at Simon, noting that he'd already taken a respectable gulp of his drink. He looked slightly puzzled as he contemplated it.

Well, it didn't look as if it tasted bad at any rate. Derik took a healthy swig. It was almost buttery, like a buttered rum, smooth and soothing like sucking on a good hard candy... but then... well that was odd, the aftertaste was almost like lemon. He took another drink, trying to pin down the flavor. He blinked in surprise. It tasted like chocolate!

"Is that hazelnut?" Simon asked curiously.

Derik grinned. "Guess it isn't too hard to tell what the magical property of this is. It changes flavor. Not bad, whatever it tastes like. Actually, it reminds me of something I had in Australia..." He quickly shied from the memories that stirred, forcing a smile. "At least it doesn't burn the throat like that first bottle of rotgut we had."

Simon nodded, but was too busy contemplating another sip to answer.

They settled back in companionable silence, broken only by periodic mentions of the current flavor each were tasting. It was pretty amazing in its variety actually. All manner of berries, fruits, candies, confections... pretty much any flavor they had a fancy for. Never once did either of them come across an objectionable flavor. It was like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans without the bad ones. Even as he thought that, Derik couldn't help but giggle when the flavor of fresh green grass flowed over his tongue. It had always been his favorite jelly bean flavor. Hearing himself giggle brought something to Derik's attention, though it took a while for him to comprehend. He was completely and utterly wasted!

"Bloody Hell!" Derik said, highly amused, but studiously trying to keep himself from giggling again. "It feels like I just downed a couple bottles of firewhiskey! How bloody strong is this shite?"

Simon picked up the bottle, which was oddly nearly empty, and looked it over, squinting a bit as if having to force his eyes to focus. "Shit!" He said with an amused sound dangerously close to a giggle, "It has a warning on the back! It says to drink in moderation, no more than eight fluid ounces per person per day."

Derik snickered. "Oops!"

"Well, that's stupid as Hell!" Simon said, shaking his head. "They give the limit in ounces, but the contents of the bottle is in millimeters. I mean liters. Whatever the fuck 'ml' stands for. How many ounces in 1800 ml?"

Derik shrugged. "Hell if I know. You know, this shite sounds too dangerous to have lying around. Let's finish the bottle so we can be rid of it!"

"That's what I'm talkin about!" Simon cheered merrily, carefully dividing the remainder into their glasses.

They polished off the rest with relish. Derik closed his eyes to better appreciate the last mouthful, setting the glass distractedly on the side table. He didn't get it quite all the way on there and heard it fall onto the carpet with a dull thunk, but he didn't care. He heard Simon set his glass down as well (and with greater accuracy from the sound of it), then felt the couch shift and Simon slumped against his shoulder.

"That was some _awesome_ shit!" Simon sighed happily.

"Definitely." Derik replied, feeling like his mind was barely attached to his body. He couldn't remember ever feeling this far gone before. Then again, he couldn't remember or think of anything much right now.

"Damn. You're soaked." Simon muttered, plucking at Derik's shirt.

Derik opened his eyes, looking down and noting his shirt was, indeed, rather wet. He reached up, feeling the way his hair was matted around his face. He somehow hadn't even noticed how hot the room seemed to be. Must be something wrong with the thermostat, because Simon was sweating too. Simon was apparently becoming aware of that fact as well. He shifted up, tugging his sodden t-shirt off and tossing it aside before slumping back down.

Derik's eyes slid down him. Apparently he wasn't the only one who liked body art. He reached over, brushing his fingers over the stark black tattoo that flowed across Simon's stomach. "Nice..." he breathed appreciatively.

Simon gave a little amused sound. "Most people notice the scars first."

Derik blinked, trailing his eyes up in search of the scars. Well, they were pretty hard to miss once he spotted them. There were four ragged, yet parallel, lines running from one shoulder across his chest nearly all the way to the other side.

"Werewolf, of course. That one didn't get his teeth in me, but his claws nearly ended me just the same. They're usually just pale lines..." He mused, running his fingers over the rather pronounced pink marks.

"Heat does that to mine too." Derik commented, pulling his shirt open. "I can't hide much when I'm flush."

"Nice collection." Simon mused with a grin, looking over the numerous scars scattered across his chest. He reached over, brushing his fingers across one that ran along his ribcage, disappearing around his side.

Derik felt a sudden tingling where Simon's fingers touched his skin as his insides instantly started feeling decidedly odd. He realized with a sudden jar that the simple touch was stirring _desire_ in him. He pulled himself back mentally, trying to assess his situation... but that was hard with his cognitive processes in the state they were in. Was this desire coming from the alcohol? He tried to remember back to when he first met Simon. He'd been in a particularly despicable bar in Australia. In truth, he'd stopped in there to get pissed out of his mind and maybe get into a fight. It was the night after he'd nearly killed his fiancé's brother. He'd been borderline suicidal and quite frankly in desperate need of a good beating. He'd gotten a bit more than he'd bargained for. Well, he'd gotten kaylied, and a number of men had been more than happy to beat the living shite out of him, but they'd been disinclined to stop there. The instant he saw that knife and the look in the man's eyes he knew he was dead. It wasn't until then that he realized he didn't really want to die... but he was too far gone to prevent it. He'd passed out, sure that it would be seconds at most until he meet his maker... and woken up in his own hotel room. Simon was there in his bathroom, washing the blood from his battered face. He'd apparently stepped in and fought off the men, then carried him out of there. He'd found Derik's hotel key in his pocket and Apparated them both to it. Derik suspected that Simon had gone into that bar for the same reasons Derik had... but he'd saved Derik's life and no matter what the reasoning behind it was, Derik owed him a Wizard's debt for it. Not that Simon agreed on that point. He'd steadfastly refused to acknowledge that a debt existed.

Derik examined his feelings, slowly realising that he'd felt the man was a kindred spirit... they were both emotionally wounded and lost in this world... and he'd felt drawn to him. Even when Simon had been beaten bloody and, quite frankly, rather unappealing in appearance, Derik suddenly realized he'd been attracted to him. He'd used the Wizard's debt as the reason why he offered this man a home... but it was this fascination that truly motivated it. It was probably also why he'd let the man retreat into his new home and keep himself apart. Why he hadn't made the effort to draw him out and get to know him better. He'd been unconsciously afraid of how this man made him feel.

Simon's fingers brushed his skin again and Derik suddenly realized he'd unwittingly gotten himself into very dangerous territory. He should never have allowed himself get into a situation where he'd be tempted by another man. Lucius wasn't exactly the forgiving type! Derik liked this man and couldn't stand the thought of something happening to him just because Derik had been stupid. He had to find a way to get him out without hurting the man's feelings.

Simon shifted closer, brushing the shirt off Derik's shoulder and trying to see his back, obviously having noticed Derik's large back tattoo earlier but not gotten a good look at it. Derik trained his eyes on the coffee table, making no move to relinquish the shirt. Simon made a little amused sound, tugging on his shirt playfully. "I showed you mine..."

"I should probably get some sleep." Derik said, unable to force his voice much higher than a whisper.

"Did I do something wrong?" Simon asked.

Derik's chest ached at the sadness in that question. He could almost hear him pulling back into his shell. He turned his head and looked at him, surprised to find him so very near. Simon's face was just a couple of hand spans from his own, those dark eyes searching his for answers. Derik opened his mouth to reply, but found himself unable to. What could he say? His mind was so mired down by the alcohol haze that filled it that he found himself unable to come up with a single plausible lie to get himself out of this situation. He couldn't help but notice the damp lock of hair that had fallen over one of Simon's eyes. He barely caught himself, pushing his hand firmly back down to his side when it tried to reach over to brush the lock away.

Simon's eyes were drawn to the movement. After a moment, they drifted back up, staring searchingly into Derik's eyes once more.

"Um... no. It was nothing you did or said." Derik said quickly, trying to distract the man before he could ask questions Derik didn't have answers for. "I just... really need to go to bed. I have stuff I need to do tomorrow... I'm teaching right now, and I have to teach classes tomorrow, and..." He trailed off, a trill of alarm going through him as Simon shifted slowly but purposefully closer.

"It's ok," Simon said, his voice low with desire, "I feel it too."

Derik's mind told him to move away, but his hormones overruled it. Their lips met and all thought left him. He found himself kissing Simon back, all reluctance swept away by a wave of pure, unbridled desire. He let his shirt be pulled off, then twined the fingers of one hand in Simon's hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss still more. Simon pushed against him and they slid down to the side. The feel of his hot flesh pressed against Derik's was mind blowing. He'd never felt this aroused by a male in his life. The attraction he'd felt for Lucius had seemed so strong... but at the moment it felt like a silly schoolboy crush in comparison.

The way Simon was shifting around and pressing against him was amazing. His movement quelled after a moment, but the desire Derik could feel flowing through him only increased. Of course he didn't really realize what Simon had been doing until he slipped his hand down further and discovered he had removed his trousers. God this man had an incredible arse!

Simon broke the kiss. "I've never even seriously thought about fucking a guy before." he muttered with amusement as he shifted up a bit so he could work on the fastenings to Derik's trousers.

Derik glanced down, unable to resist getting a glimpse, then quickly darted his eyes back away. "Maybe it's just the liquor then." Derik panted a bit desperately. He knew he had to get out of this somehow... but he wanted it so desperately he couldn't get his body to do anything to stop it. "Maybe we'll think better of it when this wears off. We should wait and see if we still feel the same way sober before doing anything."

Simon gave a little amused sound. "Why wait? If we regrete it in the morning, oh well." He shifted closer, reaching up and forcing Derik's head over so they were staring into each others eyes from mere inches away. "I haven't felt this... haven't _wanted_ anyone for about eight years now._ Eight fuckin years!_ So I don't care if you're male, female or a fuckin inflatable doll, I don't want to wait and see if this feeling goes away. If it does I may never feel it again!" He watched Derik's eyes, seeing the indecision warring in them. "Fine." he breathed, "If you can honestly tell me you don't want me just as bad, I'll get dressed and leave."

Derik braced himself, trying to pool his reserves and force himself to say what his body was vehemently denying. He closed his eyes, unable to think while watching him. Bloody Hell was this man hung! He wasn't Goyle's equal (thank God!), but he was a lot bigger than most of the other men he'd seen naked. He had to be at least twelve inches and uncut. Why couldn't Derik excise that bloody brilliant image from his mind?

Simon was apparently unwilling to wait patiently and fight fair. Before Derik had mustered the will to speak and call this to an end, he felt Simon's hand slip down into his trousers. A completely unexpected thrill of pleasure washed through him as Simon grasped him. Derik let out a gasp, then shifted around, trying to see down between them. Simon obligingly shifted up, pulling Derik's trousers open a bit more and releasing him from their confines. Derik stared in shock, unable to believe what he saw. "I'm hard..." he said in wonder.

"Hard as a rock." Simon agreed with a wicked grin.

"I've never gotten hard with a man before." Derik said, still unable to believe it. Was it the liquor? Simon gave it a stroke and Derik shuddered with pleasure and desire. His mind was in utter turmoil. He couldn't help but think that he'd be a completely inconsiderate prick if he just tossed Simon out on his ear. If it had truly been _eight years_ since he'd been with anyone... was that even physically possible? How could one possibly survive that? Hell, Derik wasn't sure he could make it eight _days!_ The very least he could do is make him feel good and hope his desire for more passed once he'd gotten off.

A course of action decided on (no matter how incredibly flimsy the premise), Derik opened his eyes and reached out, pushing Simon back on the couch. Simon let him, seeing the look in Derik's eyes. Seeing that foreplay wasn't required, Derik wasted no time.

Simon let out a deep groan of pleasure, settling back. He shifted the large throw pillow behind him so he could watch, then twined his fingers in Derik's hair and pushed his hips up encouragingly. "Holy fuck..." He sighed blissfully after a few minutes. "Why are guys so much better at giving head?"

Derik opened his eyes and glanced up at him curiously, though he didn't stop.

Simon caught the look and smiled. "Had a gay friend back in the day who had a bit of a crush on me. I let him blow me a couple of times, but we both knew it'd never go further than that." He let out a deep groan, shutting his eyes and tightening his hold on Derik's hair, "He had nothing on you, though."

Derik was vaguely amused to be told he was better than a gay man... especially since he didn't really get much practice at this. Perhaps the friend had just begun exploring at the time. All such thoughts fled as Simon started panting and pushing up. It was easy to tell he was on the verge. Simon suddenly cried out loudly, holding Derik's hair almost painfully tight as he crashed over the edge. Derik rode it out, a bit dazed by the overflow of pleasure that washed through him. It was obvious the man had been telling the truth about how long it had been since he'd last had sex. He'd never felt so much pent up desire in one person.

It took Derik a moment to clear his head after that. When he was finally able to focus again, he looked up at Simon. He'd always loved the sight of someone who'd just had a good orgasm. Their skin all flush and sweaty... their body completely lax as they lay there panting. Their face was always so open. It was like seeing them in their purest, most honest state. No matter who they were or how they acted the rest of the time... in this moment they were innocent. In this moment there could be no lies. Simon opened his eyes and gazed down at Derik. Whether it was caused by the alcohol or not, the desire in Simon's eyes was genuine and sincere. It was a desire Derik found he could not bring himself to deny.

He moved up Simon's body, having to try very hard to keep from kissing his way up. He knew his own resistance had fled... his last recourse was honesty. "Simon..." he said, though his throat made the word soft and full of longing.

Simon wrapped his arms around him and started snogging him without further prompting.

Derik was a bit surprised. In his rather limited experience, males usually didn't like to kiss you after you'd gone down on them. Simon didn't seem to mind tasting himself on Derik's tongue. He reached down, trying to shove Derik's trousers down out of the way. Derik managed to break the kiss. "Wait, Simon." he panted, having to force the words out. "Listen, I'm kind of seeing someone... and he's the _really_ possessive type..."

Simon looked at him for a moment, then asked, "Do you love him?"

Derik sighed. "I... I don't think so... but that's not the point."

"That's all the information I require." Simon said in a slightly teasing voice as he resumed trying to divest Derik of the remainder of his clothing.

"You don't understand!" Derik said, grabbing Simon's hands and pinning them down. "If I go any further I'll be risking your life. If he ever found out I was with another man and got a hold of you, he'd kill you."

Simon watched his eyes for a moment. "Would he kill _you?_"

"I... I don't think so. No." Derik replied, omitting the fact that he'd probably get the mother of all beatings.

"Then I don't see the problem." Simon replied, shifting his head up and trying to recapture Derik's lips.

Derik avoided him, "I'm serious! He's a sadistic bastard! And I was being completely literal about the killing you part."

"Ya, I kinda assumed you weren't lying to me." Simon said with a little smile. "But as long as he waits until tomorrow to do the killing, I don't care. Look at me, Derik! Do you really think I give a shit if I die? I haven't had any reason to live in longer than I care to remember. Being with you... this is the first time I've felt _anything_ in a long time. I'd gladly make this my last night on Earth if I could spend it with you... if I could just _feel something_. I just... I want to fuck you. Is that so much to ask?"

God! How could he deny that? He'd never had someone who was willing to die just to be with him. He found himself snogging Simon hungrily once more, working his arms around him and pulling him up close. Simon's every touch was enough to make Derik's head spin. The way he stroked his skin as he pressed up against him was almost too much to bear. He was so absorbed in the feel of Simon's body against him he didn't even realize where Simon's hand had wandered until it was too late. Simon stroked his fingers down Derik's spine firmly and Derik' back arched as he felt a rush of release. The sudden gust chilled his sweaty flesh, but he barely noticed it. He'd felt Simon's body tense beneath him. He opened his eyes, seeing Simon staring wide-eyed at the large set of wings that had sprung from Derik's back. Derik's cheeks flushed as he suddenly realized that Simon hadn't known. He'd never spoken to his neighbors or been to the forest in the basement during the gatherings when Derik let himself be seen. He watched tensely, fearing Simon's reaction.

Simon just stared in disbelief for a long moment, then reached up, feeling the warm, thin membranes of the wings. He then reached around, stroking his hand down Derik's spine until he reached the base of the long, thin tail that had sprouted there.

"I'm sorry!" Derik blurted a bit desperately, "I can put them away!" He hadn't wanted this to begin with, and he knew there were a million reasons why he shouldn't go any further... but for some reason all he felt at that moment was fear that Simon would change his mind and leave.

"Hell no!" Simon said immediately with a little laugh that sounded almost giddy with surprise, "When I said I wanted you, I meant all of you. Don't hide anything!" He said, his voice completely unhesitant and sincere. Simon then reached up and grabbed Derik's head, pulling him back down and snogging him almost desperately.

Derik shuddered and groaned into the kiss as Simon's fingers rubbed between his wings. It was so very rare he let his wings and tail show at all... and he'd certainly never been touched like this with them out. The way Simon was rubbing him made him feel feverish with desire. Sure his back had always been sensitive... Hell, Snape's little massage had very nearly been his undoing... but now... Simon's touch was stirring pleasure and lust in him unlike anything he'd experienced before. Every other thought and worry was fleeing his mind, leaving behind nothing but this desperate need.

He wasn't very experienced with using his tail, but considering he couldn't bring himself to take his hands off of Simon at the moment he had no other option. This wasn't the first time he'd mucked about on the couch (though, of course, it was the first time with a male), and he had some supplies at hand. He managed to work the end table drawer open, then had to break the lovely snogging session to look back and see what he was riffling through. It didn't help his concentrating when Simon took the opportunity to attack his neck, kissing and nipping at it in a thoroughly distracting way. After a bit of fumbling, Derik managed to wrap the spade of his tail around the small bottle of massage oil. It wasn't perfect, but it was all he had.

Simon spotted it as Derik's tail brought it over and nabbed it. "Get those pants off." He said as he withdrew his other arm so he could open the bottle up. Derik struggled out of the trousers. They'd been halfway down already, (which was lucky considering the appearance of his tail would have been _very_ inconvenient with them all the way up) but it still seemed to take too long to get them off. He barely had time to toss them aside before Simon pulled him back close, snogging him with renewed passion. Derik had always considered himself a pretty exceptional kisser (based on many rave reviews), but Simon had a way with his tongue that made his head spin.

Derik suddenly found himself turned around. He panted for breath and tried to shift his wings so they wouldn't be in the way, his insides fluttering with a mixture of desire and apprehension. He couldn't help but remember how big this man was! He braced himself as Simon set aside the bottle. It was obvious when he took a hold of Derik that he was eager, but rather inexperienced with this kind of sex. Derik let out a little cry, making Simon freeze.

"Am I hurting you?" Simon asked.

"No." Derik lied quickly. Yes, it hurt, but in a way Derik found absolutely amazing. Still, he really didn't want to have to explain his twisted little pain fetish right now. He wrapped his tail around Simon's waist, using it to pull him closer to get him to stop worrying about it.

Derik bit his lip to keep from crying out as Simon finished working his way in. Once things got a bit easier, Simon didn't hold back. Derik had worried his tail would get in the way, but it was surprisingly versatile. It didn't even cause problems when Simon shifted down more. He pressed himself against Derik's back, his arms slipping around him to hold Derik tightly to him as he took him hard and fast.

Derik shuddered with blinding pleasure. He'd never been shagged with such enthusiasm! Every fervent thrust felt like it drove straight into the core of his being, an exquisite jolt of both pleasure and pain. He couldn't help but cry out in pleasure as Simon nipped at the back of his neck, his chest rubbing up against the most sensitive parts of Derik's back.

How Simon kept up such a fervent pace for so long was beyond Derik's comprehension. Perhaps this is just what you got from years of self imposed celibacy. Whatever the cause, Derik was on the verge of passing out by the time Simon finally finished. He slammed into Derik, convulsing with pleasure as his teeth clamped down hard on the the skin of Derik's shoulder near the base of his neck.

Derik was gasping desperately for breath, everything a bit gray around the edges as they slowly came back down.

"Holy shit..." Simon panted against him. "That was fucking amazing!"

Derik grinned, still panting. "Ya." Was all he could manage. At least the gray had receded and he was fairly certain he could retain consciousness a bit longer.

After another minute of rest, Simon took hold of the back of the couch, using it to help lever him up off of Derik. Derik shuddered as Simon pulled himself out of him, then he shifted a bit, letting himself collapse down onto his side on the couch. Both his muscles and his bones were complaining from the serious hammering he'd just been through, but he didn't care. It had been utterly _fantastic!_

"Shit... I think you're bleeding some. Is that supposed to happen?" Simon asked with concern.

Derik chuckled, "At your size? Probably." He said, "I'm not sure I'll ever walk again after that!" He blinked his eyes open after a moment when he'd gotten no response. Simon was watching him with concern. "I'm joking." He clarified. Well, at least he was pretty sure he was joking. He didn't feel like getting up and testing it right now.

Simon just nodded, averting his eyes.

Derik sighed, "It was incredible. Really." He assured him.

"You didn't even finish." Simon observed.

Derik glanced down, realizing with a bit of surprise that he was still achingly hard. How he was able to have felt that incredibly good for that long without popping off half a dozen times he had no clue. "Oh... well, to be honest I've never had an orgasm with a man, so I wasn't really expecting to. It's ok. I'm sure it'll go away in a bit."

Simon looked a bit disconcerted. He covered by casting some cleansing spells, cleaning them both up. He even cast a healing spell on Derik to help take care of whatever damage he might have done.

When he was done, Derik shifted up, slipping his arm around his waist and pulling him close. "It was wonderful. Honestly!" He murmured, claiming Simon's lips. It took a bit of coaxing, but Simon eventually loosened back up. He shifted back a bit, pulling Derik down on top of him and they enjoyed another rather lovely snogging session.

After a few minutes Derik broke the kiss, looking down in surprise as he felt Simon oiling him up. He looked back up at Simon, but Simon was just giving him an adorably nervous smile.

"Just remember this is my first time." He said, trying to make his voice sound confident. He set the bottle back on the coffee table and shifted around a bit beneath Derik.

"You don't have to do this!" Derik said quickly.

Simon smiled at him. "But I want to. I've never fucked someone and left them unsatisfied, and I don't intend to start now just because you're a guy. So just shut up and fuck me already, cause I doubt I'm quite gone enough to suck you off." He finished with a slightly teasing tone.

Derik was stunned beyond words. He'd assumed Simon would be strictly a top. He'd always struck Derik as being the dominant type. Not that he acted macho or overbearing, but there was just a kind of presence about him. Like if he entered a room, it would automatically feel like he was in charge, even if he was slouching back in the corner, unkempt and wearing tatty clothes (which he usually was).

"Um... should I turn over or something?" Simon asked uncertainly.

Derik shook his head. "No. You're fine." He shifted Simon's legs up a bit, still feeling a bit dazed. He'd never thought he'd be doing this. Sure, he'd shagged a couple of girls in the arse when they'd wanted him to, but he'd never really cared for it much. As he gazed down at Simon... who gazed back up at him with nervous anticipation, but also complete trust in his eyes, he couldn't help but think that was about to change.

He watched Simon's face carefully, taking his time to make sure he didn't hurt him. Despite it being Simon's 'first time', he managed to loosen up enough so he barely winced when Derik entered him. Before long, Derik found himself lost in the rapture that was Simon. It wasn't just the physical pleasure... his body thrust away, but he wasn't even consciously controlling it. He lost himself in Simon's lips and tongue... in the feeling of Simon's hands as they stroked down his spine, sending magical shivers through him. It was somehow completely different than when he shagged women. Though he didn't care to admit it, thoughts and fantasies of impregnating the woman he was with were always in the back of his mind when shagging them. Imagining his child growing in their bellies... of course that wasn't a possibility with Simon, so it never entered his mind. There was nothing in his thoughts but the giving and receiving of pleasure. It was liberating in a strange way.

He could feel the pleasure in Simon's mind, never for a moment doubting he was enjoying this as well. He shivered as Simon rubbed the base of his wings. He'd never been with anyone like this... and yet Simon accepted his true form without a single qualm. Instead of finding the wings frightening or off-putting, Simon almost seemed to find them comforting. That was a puzzle, but one Derik didn't feel like delving into at the moment. It didn't really matter anyway, so long as Simon accepted him this way.

Derik panted, pushing harder as he became aware of how quickly the pleasure was escalating. His attention focused, pulling out of the pleasured haze it had slipped into. A wild rush took him by surprise. He gave a couple more furtive thrusts, then tensed, latching his teeth onto the side of Simon's neck. Simon cried out, arching up against him as heat suddenly spread across his belly.

They stay like that, pressed together and panting for breath for a time. After their hearts finally started slowing back down a bit, Simon let out a little chuckle, hugging Derik to him as he shifted his legs back down a bit. "That was a lot better than I expected it to be."

"Ya." Derik panted. He was still in shock that he'd been able to accomplish it. Maybe he was finally over his little mental block!

Simon nuzzled up to him and Derik shivered as his tongue played over Derik's salty skin. Simon obviously noticed the reaction as he continued, flicking his tongue affectionately along Derik's jugular. Simon's arms around him felt so utterly _right_ that, for the moment at least, his troubles and pain seemed very far away. Derik smiled and closed his eyes, holding Simon close and feeling more content than he could ever remember feeling.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N - And thus (finally) ends Sunday, October 6th. The title of the chapter is a Latin word for the loss of a child or children (according to the online translators at least). Ok, just wanted to say not to get used to such quick updates. I had this chapter almost finished before I even finished the last chapter. I had gotten hung up on a part in the last chapter that I was having a hard time writing, so I wrote ahead a bit rather than just sit there and stare at the screen and try to force the stubborn scene out. Yes, I chose not to follow Snape and Hermione, to show how she ended up in his room or what they were doing while there. I decided to leave that up to your imaginations. I know many won't like that I left it out, but my muse was focused elsewhere and wasn't in the mood. **_Please review!_** Though, as always, if you don't have anything nice to say, keep it to yourself :) Not insisting on flattery, I just don't want to have to deal with flames or overly critical nit-pickers. It's hard enough for me to write without reviews to cheer me up and spur me on... a bad one can kill the desire to write quite nicely. My muse is fickle and easily insulted, so please don't piss her off.


	56. Lineage

A/N – Warning: adult content.

- 0 – 0 – 0 -

Chapter 56  
Lineage

Derik woke slowly, opening his eyes and blinking, trying to comprehend why his head was pounding. Reality started drifting back, but it was sluggish. He rolled over and reached out blindly, only to find he was alone in the bed. He blinked his eyes back open again, sitting up (which made the aching of his body rather pronounced) and looking around. Yep, the bed was empty.

He rubbed his temple, trying to remember why that was so odd. It came back to him in a rush.

Simon.

He looked around the room, but there was no trace of the man. He scrubbed his fingers through his hair, only now recognizing the hazy feel that clouded his mind and the odd, faint ringing in his ears. How the bloody Hell had _those_ bloody berries found their way into a wine available to the general public? It seemed even more concentrated than the wine they'd served at the celebration in Australia! He shook his head hard, content with the pain that raced through his brain as it diverted his train of thought. He didn't remember that wine leaving behind the other sensation he was feeling inside right now though. It was a feeling that was hard to describe. It was like there was something inside him trying valiantly to break free and escape. It was reminiscent of feeling like he was going to throw up, but instead of being in his stomach, it felt like it was coursing wildly around throughout his entire body.

He got up, grabbing onto the bedside table to steady himself as he very nearly fell down. That would have been especially painful considering he'd knocked everything off the bedside table onto the floor. The lamp was only cracked at the moment, but he was sure that would have changed if he'd have fallen on it. He glanced around, noticing most of the items from the table on the other side of the bed had been knocked off as well. Most likely by his wings. From what he could remember, he couldn't control them all that well when he was being shagged. He shivered as he remembered it, glad his wings had slipped back away where they belonged while he slept. He had an irrational, but very intense, urge to go to the window and jump out, taking wing and soaring through the sky. An extremely stupid thing to do over a Muggle city unless you wanted to go to prison. Not to mention that it his flying skill level he'd most likely crash headlong into a building in short order!

There were a few picture frames, knickknacks and books on the floor near his desk as well. He bit his lip and tried to fight down the memory of Simon shoving him down on top of it and taking him hard and fast. In all they'd shagged at least half a dozen more times in this room alone. Even when they were near complete and utter exhaustion, Simon was still one of the most intense lovers Derik had ever had.

Derik rubbed his stomach as his insides ached and twinged as he remembered it. His arse ached too, of course, but Simon had cast healing spells on him after each bout, so it wasn't too terrible.

Derik's conscience, however, wasn't fairing quite as well. Sure, he'd had his share of drunken shags... but never with someone in such a fragile emotional state. Yes, Simon had initiated it, but Derik still couldn't help but feel he'd taken advantage of the man. He'd been the one who'd invited him over after all, the one who got him drunk. He glanced over at the clock and was quite surprised at the time. It was still well early, not even near dawn yet actually. He couldn't have slept for more than an hour or so, and liquor usually made him sleep more, yet he wasn't tired at all.

Shrugging the oddity off, he made his way a bit unsteadily towards the bathroom. He took a long, hot shower, then quickly took care of his morning routine and downed a general healing draft from his medicine cabinet. In Australia, they bathed in the natural mineral springs to free themselves of the after effects of the wine, but he had to put up with tap water. It worked well enough. To be honest, he didn't want the pain to go completely away just yet. He felt like he deserved a little discomfort. Of course he could have done without the rather disturbing sensation flowing through this veins. That hadn't subsided in the least.

He didn't much care for looking at himself in the mirror, even in the best of times, but felt it might be prudent to make sure he wasn't too banged up in case anyone saw him. He tried not to remember the terrible events that might have left marks on him. His eyes slid up slowly. The welt on his side from the curse was little more than a pink mark, and even that would probably become almost unnoticeable once his body temperature dropped completely back down from his hot shower. The welt on his forearm was just a pale pink, even with the lingering heat, so it'd probably disappear entirely. His eyes slid up his chest. The other marks he came across were small and easily explained away. He paused in his examination as his eyes reached his shoulder.

He leaned closer to the mirror for a better look. Simon had left teeth marks! The skin looked smooth, the mark no more than a pale, oddly _white_ impression, only just noticeable against his skin. For the life of him, he couldn't remember Simon's teeth breaking his skin, let alone Simon healing such a bite up! Surely he would have noticed something like that! It seemed a bit odd that the mark was so pale too... why wasn't it pink from the heat like the other marks? Perhaps he was just cooling off enough by this point.

He shook his head, making a mental note to use another healing spell on it when he located his wand, and a glamor to hide it if needed. A mark like that was the last thing he needed! It was bad enough he'd 'cheated' on Lucius, he certainly didn't need evidence of it on his body! It was pretty obvious by the position and angle that he'd been behind Derik when he'd bitten him. He shivered as he remembered the feel of those teeth. Simon seemed to be even more fond of biting during sex than Derik was!

He reached up, brushing his fingers over the mark. A sudden shudder went through his body and for a split second the lights dimmed and he swore Simon was there, his arms tightly around him, his teeth clamped onto his flesh in a bout of ecstasy. Derik gasped, jerking his fingers away from the mark. What the bloody Hell had _that_ been?

He looked around quickly, but he was alone in the bathroom, the lights (electrical, not candles) as bright and impassive as ever. When his gaze drifted back over to the mirror, he spotted something else.

His eyes.

Derik leaned forward again, staring in shock at his eyes. They were so insanely dark they were black, not a hint of purple in evidence. In fact, the irises looked much wider than usual as well, leaving only a tiny triangle of white on either side of each eye. _Never_ had his eyes been like this! Yes, they were so dark they were _almost_ black at times, but this was so far beyond that it wasn't even funny. He stared at his eyes in stunned silence. Suddenly, the maddeningly jittery feeling inside him made perfect sense. His body was so charged from his little affair with Simon it was almost frightening!

He closed his eyes, assessing the extent of it. Upon closer examination, there was no 'almost' about it... the power seething around inside him was frightening, even to him. He had no doubt that if he wasn't very careful he would be a serious danger to anyone around him. How was he supposed to teach when one slip-up could seriously injure or even _kill_ someone? He had to find a way to drain off some of this excess power!

He contemplated the problem as he got himself dressed and ready for the day. He snagged up a pair of dark sunglasses from where they had fallen on the floor in passing and put them on to keep others from noticing his little 'eye issue'. He strolled out of his bedroom, lost in thought, but then came to a stop. He smelled something. Bacon. He moved forward, peering eagerly into the kitchen, but then his heart sank, the irrational hope he'd felt sputtering out.

It had been ridiculous to think Simon might have stayed. He supposed he should be grateful. The next morning after a drunken romp was usually awkward at best anyway. What would they have had to say to each other that would have been anything but upsetting anyway? No, it was best he'd left quietly in the night.

Derik kept repeating that to himself mentally as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He went over towards the couch, intent on collecting his wand from the trousers he'd discarded the night before, but they were already gone. His wand was sitting, waiting for him along with a few coins and other miscellaneous items from his pockets. He went over and collected them, slipping them away in the pockets of his fresh clothes. As he reached out for the last item, he paused.

It was the ring.

The ring Jessi had given him.

He reached out slowly, picking up the ring and looking it over. It really was quite beautiful, but in a way that was still suitable for a man to wear. It glinted a bit as he turned it in his fingers.

There was no way to return it now.

He slipped it onto the ring finger of his right hand, then stared at it for a bit in silence. It fit as if it were made for him, though if it had a sizing spell he hadn't noticed it change. The metal warmed quickly once on his hand. He'd never worn a ring before, but this one felt as if it belonged on his finger. It didn't feel strange or awkward like every other ring he'd ever tried on. It was just _there_, as if in mere seconds it had become a part of him.

Maybe that _is_ where it belonged. Maybe he needed it. A subtle but constant reminder of what happened when he got sloppy and came to care about someone too much. He just had to come to grips with the fact that he was always going to be alone. It's just how it was.

He sighed, gazing around the room. Nice, comfortable furnishings... an entertainment center so impressive that many Muggles would kill for one... shelves full of fascination books he had picked out himself... a couple of odd sculptures he had made when he'd been learning the basics of Smithing spells and a couple more he had picked up on his travels... it was all very warm and comfortable, everything exactly as he wanted it... but somehow that fact made him feel a bit hollow inside. What he wouldn't give to have someone there who put little knick-knacks around that he didn't care for and leave a bit of dirty laundry tossed irritatingly about. James often found Lily's way of insinuating herself into everything frustrating... but even as a child he knew James secretly loved it. Loved having reminders of her everywhere he turned.

There was nothing here but Derik.

He sighed, starting to turn, but then paused. A little rueful smile slipped onto his lips. He went over to a bookshelf, picking up the heavy gold medallion he had earned for his perfect score on the Auror entrance exam. They said he was the first one to accomplish it in nearly eighty years.

He turned, carrying it with him as he went into the kitchen. "Now, Fig, I _distinctly_ remember tossing this in a drawer and telling you to leave it there!" He said in a teasingly stern tone, "Any idea how it got out onto the shelf again?"

The nymphish young woman turned from the stove, batting her large blue eyes at him innocently. "How odd! Perhaps it's enchanted." She said with a sparkling smile before returning to her cooking, slipping a large crepe onto a waiting plate. She was about four and a half feet tall, but her legs took up a greatly disproportionate amount of that height. She rather resembled a Japanese anime character made flesh. Her hair was bright yellow and pulled back into two perfect braids near the back of her head. As he watched, she turned off the stove and took hold of the pan with her bare hand, moving it to a back burner, her arm stretching out to span the distance. She then brushed flour off her short, fluffy skirt as her arm quickly retracted until it matched the other.

He plunked the medallion onto the table as he dropped into a chair. The table was already set, the plate of bacon set out and waiting for him. "So... um... when did you get here?" He asked, paying studious attention to his glass of orange juice.

"He left about half an hour ago." She said, ignoring the pretense entirely.

"Ah." Derik replied, trying hard not to blush too much, grabbing a couple of strips of bacon to cover.

"Well, he's nocturnal, so sleeping through the night would have been unnatural for him." She replied, studiously working away. "He rarely seems to sleep from what the others say, and when he does it is only during the day. I don't do his room though, so I isn't knowing..." She cringed, then took a breath and started over, "I don't really know his schedule very well." She said, the words sounding a bit forced. "I've only seen him when he was on his way out of the building."

Derik's eyes darted over, "He left?"

"No, no! Before. Not today." She quickly corrected.

Derik relaxed a bit, trying to pretend the thought hadn't alarmed him so much.

"He didn't leave at all that I know of when he first came to live here," She continued, "But ever since they had to stop his liquor supply he is going out at least a couple times a week. Stays out almost until dawn. Usually comes back a bit roughed up. Won't let anyone patch him up though. Does it himself."

Derik sighed. Sounded like he'd started finding his own liquor. It wasn't as if there was any shortage of pubs around. There were a number of them within easy walking distance. "I should get going." Derik said, trying to distract himself from the subject of Simon. His mind was all too eager to dwell on him.

"Sit down and eat!" She said indignantly.

He sighed, settling back down.

"I is not wasting this much effort!" She said, setting a plate in front of him.

"Am. I _am_ not." He corrected her absently as he eyed the wickedly tempting creation. She had sliced a banana on top of the crepe filled with some kind of thick cream, sprinkled it with chopped pecans and drizzled it with just a touch of syrup. "Oh... this is evil..." He breathed, snatching up his knife and fork. He glanced up at her, "Oh, but you're doing very well, though. Your grammar and tense usage are getting very good!"

She beamed at him.

The food was pure ambrosia. He wasn't sure what kind of cream it was, there seemed to be hints of cream cheese to it, but it was still light and set off the flavor of the dish just perfectly. He glanced up at her while he ate. After a moment he swallowed the mouthful he was on, then asked, "Have you even turned that thing off since I gave it to you?"

She reached up, clutching her little pendant a bit protectively. "I'm sure I have..." She murmured unconvincingly.

He sighed and set aside his fork, reaching over and turned it off.

Fig wilted back a bit and averted her eyes in shame, her smile disappearing as fast as her human appearance. She was a rather thin and battered elf, her legs and left arm looking oddly robotic. As he watched, the legs retracted and she sank back down to a rather normal house elf height. She'd lost the limbs to a werewolf attack, and the rest of her bore terrible cursed scars from the attack as well. It had even gnawed off half of one of her large ears.

"Stop..." He said, reaching out and caressing her cheek. "I think you look just fine." He sighed, spotting a burn on her real hand. He pulled out his wand, gently casting a spell to soothing the pain of the burn. "Be sure to put some burn cream on that."

She sighed irritably. "Can't you just cut it off?"

He gave a little snort. "I'm not going to cut off your last remaining limb!"

"But this one's _useless!"_ She pouted, glowering at her hand. "It can't stretch, it gets cut and burnt... why can't you just replace it?"

"Oh lovely, I've created a prosthetic limb junky!" He chuckled ruefully.

She rolled her large eyes, "Well if you replace this one I'll have a full set, so I wouldn't be wanting another, now would I?"

"So you expect me to believe you wouldn't be asking for an extra set of arms next?"

She blinked. "Can they do that?" She said, obviously fascinated.

"No! I'm not going to have a _spider-elf_ clambering around my house, so just forget it!" He laughed.

She sighed theatrically, "Fine. You can just replace this one then." She conceded.

"No. But nice try." He said, returning to his food.

She shifted from one mechanical foot to the other for a minute, then said softly, "Can I turn it back on now?"

He sighed, "You really can't live five minutes without it?"

She dropped her gaze. "It's just... people accept me with it on."

He looked up at her. "Just who exactly won't accept you without it?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

She sighed, shifting around a bit again. "They aren't mean or anything... they just... I mean I'm a freak. Anyone who looks at me like this sees that. If they aren't repulsed by it, they get this pitying look. Some of them even feel guilty when they look at me, even though they didn't do this themselves. I just... I want to be like the others. People are much more comfortable around me when this is on. People accept me."

"You shouldn't need to hide who you are to be accepted." Derik replied earnestly.

She folded her arms over her narrow chest. "Why don't you walk about with your wings and tail out?" she asked simply.

He stared at her for a long moment, then sighed, reaching out and turning it back on, then rising. "I need to go." He muttered.

She let out a little whine. "Don't go. I'm sorry." She said, leaning up against him.

He stroked her head, impressed despite himself at how real her hair felt. The charm seemed to walk a fine line between illusion and transfiguration. It was an amazing charm really. Hard to believe it took so little to make. Well, yes, it was a bit draining, but...

His eyes dropped down to the table, to the forgotten medallion laying there. He reached over and picked it up. "Fig... would you happen to know where the rest of my awards are?" He asked as he hefted it for weight.

She looked up at him. "You are wanting your awards?"

"I think I might..." He said contemplatively. "I think I could use them in my quarters at Hogwarts."

She beamed, her legs stretching back out as she gained nearly a foot in height, "Oh yes! It would be good to have them around. You should be proud of them! I'll go get them!"

"Oh... um... only the precious metal ones." he called after her.

She paused, looking back curiously.

"And no copper!" He added.

She nodded, still looking perplexed, but hurried off.

Derik moved over to the counter and pulled out one of the drawers. It was full of shiny silver utensils. Yes, this had definite potential...

- 0 – 0 – 0 -

Derik sighed as he approached the castle. It was still very early, the predawn light making it light enough to see by, but not very well. He'd hoped to be able to slip in before anyone got up. Apparently no such luck.

McGonagall was waiting in front of the entrance doors, her hands folded before her and a neutral expression on her face. Great. Getting chewed out by her once again is just what he needed right now. Like he didn't feel wretched enough. He adjusted the strap of the heavy bag, making the contents tinkle and clank a bit as they shifted.

"I know, I know!" He grumbled as he tried hurrying past her, "I'll ask for a hall pass next time."

"Mr. Biddles." She called to him before he could get more than a few paces past her.

He sighed and came to a stop, bracing himself for the inevitable.

"Where you able to save the boy?" She asked gently.

His head snapped around and he stared at her in surprise. "No." He admitted gruffly, averting his gaze and quickly trying to push down the guilt and pain that had so easily sprung back up at her words. "How did you know about that?"

"Severus told us." She said, her voice still unusually soft. "The woman you brought..."

His throat was suddenly too tight for him to speak. The fingers of his left hand reached over reflexively and felt the ring Jessi had given him, twisting it around his finger as he tried to force down the pent up pain inside him. He'd been so good at avoiding thinking about her... living in denial and trying to make himself believe it'd all been some horrific nightmare. Why did she have to bring her up?

"There was nothing we could do. Nothing _anyone_ could have done, even if they could have tended to her the moment it happened. The damage was simply too great." She said softly.

"It doesn't matter." He said in a tightly contained voice. "It was my fault. She should never have been there to get hurt in the first place. I'd read the case files from the last war. I should have known they would come back for her. I should have taken her and hidden her away."

"_We_ didn't even realize they would go after the families, and we were very much in the thick of it in the last war. There's certainly no reason for you to feel guilty on that count." McGonagall said consolingly, "The murders of those two men were not of the standard variety... they seemed to have been plucked off the street for no purpose other than to make some macabre gesture. They weren't well known public figures or vocal opponents of _He Who Must Not Be Named_. _Those_ were the ones they made a point of wiping out the families of before. There was no reason..."

"You really think that twisted bastard needs a reason?" Derik snapped. "If I hadn't been so bloody daft she'd still be alive right now! And I'd still have a child on the way..." He said, his voice breaking painfully. He took a shaky breath, trying to will himself not to cry. "I didn't even get a chance to know him. And Elijah!" He gave a pained breath. "A wonderful woman lost her life... and the only two children I'll probably ever have had any real chance of raising myself were stolen from me, and all because of my own stupidity, so don't tell me not to feel guilty over it!"

"I am truly sorry for your loss." She said, unable to come up with any other reply that seemed fitting.

He let out a darkly amused breath. "You wouldn't understand." He said, starting for the door once more.

"I have lost a child as well." She said, her solemn, soft spoken words making him come to a stop and look back at her.

"It was a long time ago." She said softly, her expression carefully composed, "It was before there even _was_ a war. Well, perhaps I should say before anyone _knew_ there was a war. I had a son. He was young and so very sure of himself. One day a man came up to him and tried to get him to join a little group of 'like minded witches and wizards' who didn't much care for the way the Ministry was handling things. My son was always headstrong." She said with a grim little smile, "Too much so I fear. He was in training to be an Auror, and apparently he thought he could handle them. He was only twenty years old when Lord Voldemort tortured and murdered him, then dumped what was left of his body in the middle of the street as a warning to others who would oppose his rise to power." She paused for a moment to gather herself before going on softly, "Twenty years may seem like a long time to have had my son in my life... but when it comes to our children, no amount of time is _ever_ long enough."

Derik dropped his eyes guiltily. He'd had no idea she'd ever had a child. She'd buried the memories so deep he'd never even suspected. He'd never once caught a single stray thought about him, but the images and pain flooding through her mind as she spoke were agonizingly genuine.

She stepped closer to him, her voice dropping a bit more. "Still, how I behaved was unconscionable. The way I treated you. We were fresh from the war when you started school here. I'd lost half my family and so many colleagues, friends and students in that war. I couldn't bear getting close to anyone, even the students who needed me most... couldn't let myself care about them. I was too afraid of feeling that kind of loss again. I failed you, and for entirely selfish reasons. I take full responsibility for my rather grievous shortcomings as a teacher and as your Head of House. I know I have no right to even ask it of you, but I hope someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did... and what I did _not_ do."

Derik couldn't seem to stop the tears once they finally broke loose. The pain and loss welled up within him, threatening to overwhelm him entirely. His pain was beyond words, so he didn't even try to articulate it. He dropped the bag, which settled with much clattering and clanking, then stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

McGonagall stiffened with surprise, but didn't pull away as he wept softly against her shoulder. She even found herself putting her arms around him, holding him and gently stroking his hair, trying desperately not to remember holding her son all those years ago. When she closed her eyes it was almost as if she was really holding him once more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't remember ever feeling so exhausted before. She'd slept, but it had done her little good. She hadn't really expected it would. She glanced over at where Draco lay. He'd been deeply unconscious almost since he'd laid down. Pomfrey thought it was because of the hypothermia. Hermione just kept hearing his voice when he'd come to Snape's room playing over and over in her head. He'd sounded bewitched. She couldn't help but wonder what had caused his behavior... and how he'd known help would be needed... and specifically _her_ help! Of course it may well have just been a lucky coincidence, but he had very specifically told Snape to make sure to bring her... and she couldn't help but think professor Biddles wouldn't have made it if she hadn't been there. Snape had given up, and Draco had been in no shape to provide further help... and even with wizards there was a finite amount of time to bringing them back after they stopped breathing!

Yes, Derik would have most definitely died without her assistance. It was a rather boggling concept to try to wrap her head around. Sure, she'd helped Harry fight Voldemort, and perhaps things she'd done might have allowed him to triumph... might have even saved his life... but it had never been as direct and immediate as what had happened last night.

The door opened and she shifted her head laboriously back over. It was him. She stared at Derik as he spoke to Pomfrey. The woman led him over to the bed that was enclosed in privacy dividers. The one where they'd placed that poor woman. She watched the caged anguish in his eyes as he gazed between the dividers, then pushed them back into place.

She wanted to talk to him, but didn't feel right intruding at the moment. It was obvious he was distraught. Her eyes drooped shut as he discussed arrangements with the woman in hushed tones.

Her eyes shot open as she heard a door shut. She looked around, but she was alone in the room. Even Draco had gone. She sighed in irritation, realizing she'd dozed off.

It felt like it took all her strength to simply move the blanket off of her. A wave of nausea hit her and she struggled to her feet, hurrying over to the small lavatory off the main room. She barely made it in time. She fell to her knees and slumped against the toilet, retching and feeling as if her internal organs were trying to escape. At length, the feeling passed. She got to her feet, feeling completely wrung out. She washed up a bit, then made her way back out. She was feeling weak and a bit frail, but it helped a bit to walk. She got back to the bed she'd been sleeping on and managed to shove her feet into her shoes and pull on her robe without winding herself too badly. She looked at the clock, surprised to see breakfast hadn't even started quite yet. Well, that was good, because she needed to talk to professor Biddles before classes. Her curiosity was burning, and she knew she wouldn't be able to pay attention to her lessons unless she talked to him first.

Luckily, Pomfrey hadn't been around to see her get sick or notice how tired she still was. She was sure the woman would keep her otherwise. As she made her way down the hallway, she slipped out the map, glancing at it. She sighed. Looked like it was going to be difficult. Well, at least professor Biddles wasn't in the Great Hall. She looked around and spotted him in what she assumed must be his quarters. She furrowed her brow. His name on the map was much darker than it should be, the letters thicker and slightly larger so it remained legible. His dot even looked nearly twice the size of the other dots. That was strange. She could have sworn she'd seen him on the map before and he hadn't looked different.

Well, time enough to puzzle that out later. She glanced the map over and sighed. The hallways were already strewn with students going to breakfast. Ravenclaw was between her and Biddles' room, and it looked like the majority of the House was making an early morning of it. She sighed, then glanced over. Well... perhaps she should nip up to her room and get freshened up and changed anyway, then perhaps the halls would have cleared a bit, and she could go straight to class afterwards.

She sighed and set off in that direction, hoping she'd be lucky enough to catch him before he went off to breakfast. Still... she really wasn't looking forward to the trip to Gryffindor. She looked up the huge, shifting stairwell as she reached it. Why couldn't they have something on the ground floor? Or at the very least a lift! One would think that with all the amazing things magic could do, they could manage to come up with functional lift! Considering how simple it had been for the Muggles to master the technology it should be child's play for witches and wizards!

Alas, she was forced to schlep her way up on her own. Thanks to the map, she was at least able to dodge most of her Housemates, and most especially the boys. With luck they wouldn't even notice she wasn't there at breakfast. She skipped it sometimes when she got caught up in a book or needed to finish something.

As she was trudging up the last staircase into the girls dormitories, she suddenly found herself face to face with Lavender. They both froze, staring at each other. Hermione was worried the girl would question her... but Lavender just quickly averted her eyes and slipped around her, hurrying on down the stairs out of sight. It spoke to how tired Hermione was that she was in the room already before she realized why the girl was avoiding talking to her. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd found out who's baby she was carrying yet. What was the girl going to do about it? So many questions... but overall the speculation was pointless at the moment, and she was too tired to dwell, so she put it out of her mind and quickly got cleaned up and changed.

When she was done, she sat down heavily on the side of her bed. She looked at the stack of books that she needed for the day and knew there was no way she was getting far hauling that lot around. She grinned, remembering something. She went over and pulled open her trunk and grabbed up the little backpack Snape had given her. Well, that would take care of the weight issue... but how was she to explain still having the pack? Yes, she'd changed the color, but she couldn't rely on the others having such short memories.

She shoved her books into it as she pondered the problem, then smiled. When they were all in, she grabbed up her regular book bag and opened it, placing the pack inside. It wasn't a perfect disguise, but it should work well enough. It was satisfyingly light as she slung it over her shoulder. Still, the long trek to Professor Biddles' room was daunting. She pulled out the map and checked it. Well, at least he was still there. She had worried a bit that he might have gone off to breakfast by now.

Hermione started, clutching her bedpost for support as there was a sudden loud popping sound. She looked around for the source of the sound. "Dobby?" She asked in surprise.

Dobby spun around in surprise, "Begging your pardon, Miss!" He said quickly, "I is just check to be making sure Miss Johansen is going to breakfast."

"Well, she's not here at any rate." Hermione replied, "I'm glad you're still checking in on her though. She definitely needs a baby sitter. She can be a right twit when it comes to looking after herself."

"Dobby is thinking she is just being sad and upset..." He muttered softly.

Hermione sighed, "Sorry. I know I'm probably being a bit critical. I'm just utterly exhausted and I have to get down to Professor Biddles' room to talk to him... but..." She sighed again in exasperation as she looked at the students crawling all over the hallways between her and his room. "I just don't know if I'm going to be able to dodge around and keep from being seen in the state I'm in. I really need to talk to him alone, but obviously I could get in serious trouble if I was spotted going to his private quarters."

"Well..." Dobby said with a reluctantly contemplative tone. "I am supposing I could be showing you the tunnels, but only if you is _promising_ not to be telling anyone I is showing them to you!" He finished quickly.

"The tunnels?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow. "What tunnels?"

"The house elf tunnels. They is running all through the castle. Only house elves is supposed to be knowing about them." Dobby said, looking around as if worried someone would overhear.

"But don't you just Apparate or whatever that is that you do?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"That is making noise and we is supposing to be quiet when the students is sleeping. The farther we is traveling like that the louder the noise is being. We is taking the tunnels until we is close enough to be quiet. Sometimes we is not even using magic. Some people is being light sleepers so even a soft pop is being too loud."

"Oh..." Hermione said in soft spoken surprise. It made sense, really. Not to mention she had known there had to be some tunnels through the walls that they didn't know about and that didn't show up on the Marauder's map. The basilisk had travelled through such tunnels to get around unseen after all, and she very much doubted such tunnels would have been made solely for that creature's use! And they didn't need tunnels big enough for that huge thing to get through just for the pipes! "Well... I mean if I can actually get in them and get around, that sounds perfect. Do they lead near Professor Biddles' room?"

Dobby quickly nodded. "Oh yes. They is being all over, and they is only being used at night."

"Well, how do I get in them?" She asked, pulling out the map to see if there was a clear route to the nearest entrance.

"There is being an entrance in the common room." Dobby said quickly.

Her eyes went round, "They lead right into the Houses?"

"Excepting Slytherin." Dobby replied with a nod. "We is having to be doing our cleaning and such before the students is going to bed there so they is not minding the noise. Otherwise we is having to pop into the common room and is having to walk from there."

It figured that Salazar Slytherin wouldn't have allowed possible access points into his House. From what she'd read about him, he sounded like the paranoid type. Not without reason, but still. "I still can't believe there are access points right into the common rooms!" She said, shaking her head incredulously. What was the point of locking up the Houses if anyone with knowledge of these tunnels could still gain entrance?

"Oh, there is being access to almost every room, but you is not being small enough to be going through the smaller branches." Dobby said, going over to the wall and pushing on it. A section of stones pushed in, then slid to the side, revealing a small opening, less than a meter in diameter.

Hermione went over and peered in. It was dark and looked cramped and with a steep slope to it. Even house elves would be crouching over or even crawling to get through it. She shivered at the thought of it, reminded of the thin winding passages that had led to the fairy clam city. No, she definitely didn't want to do any investigating into passages that small!

"The other ones are much bigger I hope?" She asked apprehensively.

He closed it back up, then eyed her for a moment. "You is probably having to stoop, but it is being much roomier in the main tunnels." He assured her.

She took a deep breath and sighed it out, looking over the map again. The hallways around his room had a rather steady stream of students going through them. "Well, looks like it's my best chance. If we hurry, the common room is clear for the moment."

Dobby nodded and quickly led her out. She kept her eye on the map, but it remained clear. Dobby glanced around nervously as he led her over to a seldom used corner. He placed his hand against an unremarkable bit of wall and a hole opened up that was roughly a meter tall and perhaps a bit over half of that wide. She eyed it a bit nervously as he slipped in, but when she peered through into the tunnel she found it quite a bit bigger inside. She crouched down, managing to wedge herself through it with relative ease, then was almost able to stand upright. The tunnel wasn't quite a meter and a half tall, so she did have to stoop, but the angle didn't feel too terrible. It was also nearly two meters wide, so she didn't feel too claustrophobic. There were a couple of pipes, but they just ran along the wall from what she could see, so at least it looked unlikely that they would trip her. As the door slid back into place behind them she had a moment of worry as absolutely complete darkness suddenly surrounded them... but then the walls started to glow softly. There appeared to be some kind of phosphorescent lichen or moss growing along the passage between the stones on the walls and ceiling. As they made their way along, either her eyes were adjusting or the glow was increasing until she could see quite well.

The height and width of the passage varied as they went. In places she could almost stand upright, but could also easily place her hands on the wall to either side, but mostly it stayed wider than it was tall, and never shorter than the tallest house elf would be able to walk through comfortably. Even Winston would probably have had little trouble with it.

She felt a bit apprehensive as they made their way down a tight spiral passage, quite glad at that point for the handholds the pipes along the walls provided. The floor led down quite steeply, but didn't have stairs. Dobby didn't seem to have any problem with it, his large, bare feet easily finding purchase on the natural stone of the floor, but she had on her dress shoes for class, so she was very glad it was narrow enough here for her to hold onto a pipe along one wall and brace herself with her hand against the opposite wall at the same time. The passage leveled out for about a meter, with a side passage branching off of it before slanting down and continuing on. She was glad when he took the offshoot, which led out to a flat passage once more.

He perked up after a moment, looking around warily, then took her hand, hurrying her along. After a moment she heard what he obviously had. It sounded like someone else was shuffling through the passages not too far away. She hurried after him as silently as she could, hoping she wasn't going to get him into trouble. With as tired as she was, the little adrenaline rush was almost welcome.

After a rather tense minute or so, he finally pulled her to a stop. There was a patch of wall next to her that was unmarked by the glowing moss. He pressed on the center of it and when he pulled his hand away it shifted towards them, then slid to the side.

"You is needing to go." He whispered urgently.

She pulled the map back out and unfolded it, trying to focus on it in the dimmer light. She had hoped to locate where they were quickly and check to make sure the coast was clear, but what she saw made her eyes go round. The map had completely changed! The usual lines had faded out a bit and there was a spiderweb of new passages covering it that glowed a soft green like the moss. It looked so alien she was having a hard time getting oriented, let alone finding their location.

"I is sorry, Miss." Dobby muttered quickly before shoving her through the passage.

She staggered through, then looked back in surprise as the passage closed behind her.

"Most people knock at the door."

Hermione spun around and flushed bright red. She was standing in what was obviously a common room, and Professor Biddles was sitting there right in front of her.

"I am _so_ sorry!" She sputtered quickly. "I had no idea where that would let out and..." She fell silent, staring at him. If he hadn't have spoken she would have thought he hadn't yet noticed her for all the attention he paid her. She watched in silent fascination as five separate circlets of molten metal spun themselves into intricate little knots in perfect sync before him, their twisting and turning obviously guided by his hands. They flattened into discs, then he released them and they dropped down with five little hisses of steam into the giant cauldron full of water that was sitting on the floor before him.

Well, that certainly explained why the air felt warmer in here and there was a definite dampness to it. She looked up from the slightly steaming water and saw that he was now looking at her... and she saw his eyes! They were as black as Snape's, and the irises even looked a bit larger than normal! She let out a little gasp of surprise.

"I know, I know. I'm working on it. Too bad I can't do any more for Jeremy. Don't get me wrong, I worked on him plenty, but even with this much raw power, there's only so much magic can do. He's having a rest in the bedroom." He said distractedly, looking over and sorting through a little bits of metal that were scattered out on an end table next to the chair. They were odd shaped, looking to be tiny odds and ends. One bit even looked like a tiny golden hand.

She looked around, curious as to what he might have done to Jeremy, but whichever door led to the bedroom was closed. When she looked back, she saw something past him. There was a little pile of discarded trophy mountings, ribbons and plaque bases on the floor that appear to have been stripped of metal. The tiny severed hand suddenly made sense! Surely he hadn't destroyed _awards_ just for scrap metal! Some looked to be very expensive and prestigious!

"Bloody Hell." He muttered, sounding as if he was talking more to himself than anything. "Looks like I'm out of full sized bits. Blending takes too long." He grabbed up a bag that was sitting on the floor near his feet and looked in it, shaking it around, then grinned triumphantly as he came up with a silver butter knife. "That'll work!" He said, dropping the bag and pulling out his wand. He proceeded to dice the butter knife into properly sized bits. "So you going to tell me why you barged into my room or did you just come for the floor show?" He asked distractedly.

"Oh! Right!" She said, "I just... I wanted to talk to you... about last night..." She said, her voice going soft. She had really wanted to talk to him, but now that she was here she was having a hard time figuring out how to broach the subject properly.

His jaw tensed. He pulled out a large, spoon-like strainer and ran it through the cauldron. "What about it?" He asked as he heaved up a scoop full of the little metal disks, dumping it into a large metal vase beside his chair. A couple of them fell off, dropping to the floor and rolling away. She glanced around, noting a good two dozen or so scattered about. One rolled up, hitting her shoe. She reached down and picked it up, then stared at it incredulously. She pulled her bag around, then pulled out her pack and rifled around in it until she came up with the instructions Winston had given her. "Merlin!" She breathed, "This is an _Amiculi Oblitesco_ charm!"

"Ya." Derik replied as if it were nothing. He placed one more scoop of charms into the pot, filling it, then set the strainer aside and used his wand to cool the water in the cauldron.

"There has to be _hundreds_ in that vase!" she said in amazement, staring at the overflow of charms.

Derik shrugged, "Probably." He replied. "Probably a good thing I'm almost out of metal. I'm running out of places to put them."

Her eyes followed his negligent nod and bugged. There were several kitchen pots and a water pitcher sitting against the wall, all overfilled with charms.

"What on Earth could you possibly need than many charms for?" She asked incredulously.

Derik shrugged. "I don't. I made enough for all my elves and their friends and families shortly after I learned the charm. I just made these to try to burn off some excess magic I seem to have gotten into my system. No idea what I'll do with them. Not like the metal can be reused with that much magic embedded in it." He said contemplatively, gazing at them. "I suppose if all else fails they could be interesting landscaping material."

Her jaw dropped. "You can't use those for _landscaping!_ Do you know how many house elves would _kill_ for one of those?"

He shrugged again. "If you want them, take them."

She stared at him, sure he must be jesting... but he looked completely serious! "But... there has to be hundreds of galleons worth of precious metal in those!"

"Hundreds of galleons worth of now _useless_ metal. Take them." he said with a shrug.

He tossed five chunks of the silver butter knife up into the air, catching them with his magic. She watched as he worked the metal, forming five more charms in less than fifteen seconds, then just dropped them into the water, losing all interest in them. He made it look completely effortless. It was mind boggling how much power he was wielding. She could feel a slight, soft buzz to the air around him as he worked. He sighed as he looked over his remaining metal. "Only two bits left big enough. That's hardly worth it. I can only do one at a time, so it just seems like a waste."

"But... you just did five at the same time!" She said, furrowing her brow.

"Don't know why, but these have to be worked in odd numbers. If I try an even number it goes wrong. I probably should have tried to do the whole lot at once. I could probably manage seven if I really focused." he said with a shrug. He grabbed up a towel, wiping his hands on it. "So...? Barging into people's personal quarters just a hobby...?" He prompted.

"Right!" She said, flustered, "Sorry... I just..." She came up against the problem of how to broach the subject once again.

"I owe you for last night. I already know that." He said softly.

She blushed brightly. "Oh... it wasn't that... I mean you don't owe me anything... It was Draco that dove in and fished you out. I just..." She trailed off, embarrassed.

"You just breathed life back into me." He said with a little smile, "You saved my life. I owe you a Wizard's debt for that. I owe Draco one was well, but he didn't save me alone, now did he?"

"Well... but I mean you're my professor, so..." She muttered.

"So if _I_ saved _you_ it wouldn't count, but the opposite certainly is not true. As a professor I shouldn't have needed saving in the first place, but I did. Whether you acknowledge the debt or not, it is still there as far as I'm concerned." He eyed her for a long moment, his brow furrowing. "What's eating at you? There's more, but what is it?"

She shifted uncomfortably, moving over and sitting down on one of the chairs. "Do... do you know _how_ I saved you?" She asked softly.

He blinked, those strange black eyes looking puzzled by the line of questioning. "From what I saw when I woke, I supposed you were giving me Muggle CPR. The last thing I remember before that was drowning, so I assumed that is what would have been required. I've never been able to swim worth anything. I sink like a bloody stone."

"Snape tried using reviving spells on you, and when he gave up I tried them as well. When that didn't work... I did give you CPR... I thought if anything would work, it would be that... but it wasn't the _air_ that I breathed into you that saved you."

He just furrowed his brow, clueless as to what she was getting at.

"When I put my mouth to yours..." She said tentatively, "You drew something out of me. Strength. _Magic._ _That_ is what saved you."

He blinked, obviously still completely dumbfounded.

"Your kind live on it, so I wasn't surprised that..." She began, forging forward.

"Whoa!" He said, holding up his hand. "What exactly do you mean by _'your kind'?"_

"Incubi."

"I'm not a bloody Incubus!" He grumbled.

"Well, more likely you're _half_..." She conceded.

"I'm not half either!" he said with a hint of exasperation.

"But... I mean with the wings and the shifting eyes and..." She began.

"My wings are obviously just some freak birth defect." he said a bit defensively, "And what do my eyes have to do with anything?"

"They shift in shade with your strength level. That's somewhat common with the half blooded offspring of Incubi or Succubi." She said as if that should have been obvious.

His dark eyes went wide, then he shifted his head away, scrubbing his fingers through his hair and slumping back into his chair. "Well, I don't care what my eyes do or do not do. Not that you need to know, but I'm sterile, so I could hardly be one of those!"

"You said you got that woman pregnant..." She said as delicately as she could.

He flinched away, his eyes getting watery. "_Practically_ sterile then, if you're being technical about it. Trust me, the place would be completely overrun with little purple eyed kids if I wasn't. Not to be bragging, just stating fact." he added when he realized how it sounded.

Her eyes went round again, "You must be half _Accubus_ then!" She said, fascinated, "I didn't know the half blooded children could turn out like that, but... well they would be wretchedly rare of course, but I guess it would be possible..."

"What the bloody Hell are you prattling on about? What's an Accubus?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Accubi are neuter. Oh, you've met Freya already, haven't you?" She said, blushing as she remembered it, "He's an Accubus too. No wonder he found you so fascinating. I'm afraid I haven't finished reading the journal or I could give you more information..." She said, digging around in her pack again.

He just stared at her, puzzled as she pulled out the ancient journal.

"Here it is!" She said, looking around. She got up off the chair and made her way over to the little couch with a coffee table in front of it. The table was rather closer than usual in fact, making room for the cauldron. She set the book on the table and carefully opened it, looking through the delicate pages. Derik got up and came over, sitting beside her.

"This has information on just about everything about the species." She said, leafing through the pages. "Well, at least all that was observable anyway."

Derik plucked up the loose page with the little diagrams of a tail on it, looking it over.

"Oh, yes, well most of them have tails. Well, not when they're taking on female form except for the Accubi, but still... but then you don't have a tail..."

"Of course I have a tail." He said distractedly as he read the inscription on the page.

"You do?" She asked in surprise, "But I didn't see one the other night...?"

"Well, I was wearing _trousers_. It would have been rather inconvenient sprouting a tail at that point, now wouldn't it?" He asked distractedly, flipping the page over. His eyes went round and his cheeks took on a slight tinge. He looked at it for a minute, then cleared his throat, "Um... I'll be back in just a moment..." He said, setting the page back down and getting up.

He went over, disappearing into what appeared to be his lavatory. After a moment she heard a little, embarrassed chuckle. There was a short pause, then he came out, fastening up his trousers. "That's so _wrong_..." He chuckled mirthfully under his breath. He resumed his spot beside her without further comment.

Hermione blushed, pretending she didn't know what he had most likely been checking. "Um... here it is!" She said, pointing to one of the pages. "Accubi. This tells all about them. They're sterile on their own, but they can use the seed of other males to impregnate women."

He sat back, staring at her with a dark, unreadable expression for a long moment. "So... you're saying that if I am one of these 'accubi', and I get a woman pregnant... it's not really _my_ child?"

"No!" She said quickly, "I mean this journal might make it sound a bit like that, but I talked to Freya about it, and he says that the children he fathered were his. It's true that the seed originally came from some other man, but while it was inside him he changed it, his magic making it his own. When he passed it on, impregnating a woman, the child it created was more his than the other man's. The child may keep some characteristics from the man the seed came from, but it looks more like him... well, the human characteristics of his natural state. Neuters usually don't pass on the more demonic characteristics like wings and tails to their offspring. Their eye color is rather dominant though from what he said. The longer they keep the seed within them before passing it on, the more of their magic and their appearance the resulting child will end up with."

Derik looked thoughtful, but with those impossibly dark eyes it was hard for her to read them. She decided perhaps it was best to press on. "They have more abilities, of course. Some of them are really amazing. They can put people to sleep or use sleep paralysis on them and the like. They even have a limited natural ability to take over rough motor control. It sounded like what you did when I found you in Snape's room, which was what first got me wondering if you had some of the blood. They can do loads more, though. This says they are even more adept at the making of most magical charms than witches and wizards, which would certainly appear to follow with you. They can turn into a kind of mist and move around like that, see and even _effect_ people's dreams... oh! Here's what I mentioned before. The drawing of energy through the mouth." She said, looking the page over. "It's most efficient through the tongue, but suction through the mouth or even simple skin contact are sufficient to draw lesser amounts. It's usually the sexual energies, but Sir Delain Seroche, um... the one who wrote this... says that he's not sure that sexual energy is very clearly separate from _magical_ energy in witches and wizards." She said, trying hard not to blush every time she used the word 'sexual'. "He spoke with one of the Incubi, and he said most often they return most, if not all, of the energy they drained when they... umm... _finish_. Usually that is returned through a bite, though the bite doesn't hurt or leave marks. The only power they keep is the excess that was produced by... um... what they were doing. The stories of people being left drained after a visit from one of their kind most likely resulted from them being interrupted before the energy could be returned. In those cases it could take days for them to recover, but they would have been good as new with time."

"Did it hurt you?" He asked softly.

She glanced over at him, then blushed brightly. "No. Not really. I just... well felt drained I suppose. It's like a kind of tiredness that sleep doesn't help..." She said, trying to describe the feeling.

"You're _still_ drained?" He asked, concern coloring his voice.

She blushed even harder, "I can still feel it, but it's bearable. Like I said, I should be back to normal with a bit of time."

"Well, I'm still not absolutely sure if I _am_ one of these..." He said, gesturing vaguely to the journal, "But I suppose we can test the theory."

"Um... test it?" She asked tentatively. She wasn't sure she liked that speculative look he was giving her. "And just how do you plan to do that?" she asked warily.

"With your assistance, of course." He said softly.

The intent look in those dark eyes made her very nervous. She tried to shift away when he shifted forward, but found herself frozen. He gently took hold of her and pressed his mouth to hers. She couldn't seem to resist as her lips parted for him. She could immediately feel a strange tickle of power that seemed to radiate from his mouth. His tongue slipped into her mouth. The second it touched hers it felt like she was touching a live wire! Power ripped through her in a wild torrent, quickly overloading her senses.

...

When consciousness finally returned to her, she found herself laying draped out on the couch. She turned her head at the sound of rustling parchment. Derik was there. He was sitting in his chair, his feet propped up on the edge of the cauldron, reading avidly through the journal. She carefully sat up, her head spinning a bit. It wasn't from weariness this time though. She felt almost jittery with power as a matter of fact.

"About time you were up. Breakfast should be over shortly. There's some fruit and such in my kitchen if you'd like." He said without looking up.

"Wha... what did you do to me?" She asked shakily.

"Well, I thought that would have been obvious. I gave back what I took. As bizarre as it seems, I think you might be right about me." He said, brushing off the subject as if him frenching her and dumping an insane amount of pure magic into her was nothing. She also noted his irises, while still jet black, were now much smaller, pretty much normal sized. "I mean I've always known the resemblance was there, but I could never understand the infertility issue. I thought it ruled out the whole species as a possible source of my lineage. I've only really had any kind of interaction with one succuba, and she wasn't exactly the most loquacious of creatures. She just wanted to shag and leave. It's not that she wasn't _friendly, _she definitely _was_ that! I just always figured that they were like us... um... humans that is... in that some of them are the 'strong, silent' type that just don't like to speak much. I must say, she was quite exceptional at keeping my mind off of conversation..." He said with a little reminiscent smile.

She blushed hard, trying not to think about it. She wasn't attracted to this man, but whether it was the topic of conversation or the nature of the power he'd put into her, her hormones were surging.

"You have no idea how long I've been searching through old texts, trying to fathom what kind of creature fathered me. To be honest, it's why I've been searching out all of those banned books. Since I could find no creatures in regular texts that seemed likely, I'd been hoping that they might have been mentioned in one of those books. I thought perhaps they were just bad enough that they were all exterminated and the government wanted to eradicate any acknowledgment that they had once existed..." He said, trailing off.

Hermione felt a twinge of sorrow at the look in his eyes. It was blatantly obvious that he'd spent his life thinking the worst about himself and his unknown father. She couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for him, growing up thinking he was the offspring of some evil creature.

He looked up at her after a moment of silence. "Can I borrow this book?" He asked softly.

"Oh... um..." She looked at the journal, reluctant to let go of it, especially since she wasn't quite finished reading it... but there was no denying he needed it far more than her. He'd finally found a book that explained what he was after a lifetime of searching. There was no way she could deny him that knowledge. She made herself nod. "Ok. Just... please be _very_ careful with that. It's the only copy in existence. I hope to get it published some day so the knowledge it holds won't be lost, but until then..."

"I will be _extremely_ careful with it, you have my oath." He said solemnly, "And I take my oaths very seriously. Rest assured I will not break it."

She gave him a little smile. Incubi, Succubi and Accubi **_never_** broke their oaths. She wasn't sure whether it was magically binding or simply a moral code they lived by, but the book had noted it several times.

"Oh... um..." She looked around, locating her pack. "I just remembered. I have something you might be able to use..." She dug around in the pack, wishing it was better organized, then finally located what she'd been looking for. She got up and brought it over, holding the heavy bag out to him.

He carefully closed up the journal and set it aside, then took the bag. He opened it up and peered inside. He quickly brushed the odd tidbits of metal off the side table and carefully dumped out the contents of the bag. He grinned as he looked over the little pile of properly sized bits of precious metal.

"Winston... um, Snape's house elf that is... he gave me those in case I should be able to locate anyone who could fashion those charms. He's been searching for someone who could make them for years."

"Well, this lot should keep me busy for a further fifteen minutes or so." He said with a smirk. "You can wait for these or just take the already done ones. Or you can wait and take the whole lot if you like."

She blushed, looking at the sheer quantity of them. She reached down and took a dozen or so of them off the top, bringing them up and looking them over. They were all perfect from what she could see. "Um... why don't you just give them to Snape? I'd just have to give them to him to send to Winston anyway. I imagine they're too valuable to be sent by simple owl post."

"Sure." He said with a shrug. He watched her stare at the charms, obviously hesitant to put them back down. "Well, if I want to get through this lot before class, I'd best get to it. Why don't you take those and run along."

She looked up at him, then blushed but just nodded quickly and tucked them into her pack. It wasn't that she didn't trust him to hand them over to Snape... she just felt so much better knowing that, no matter what, she had a charm for Winston's daughter. She grabbed up her book bag and stuffed the pack back in it, then hurried over to the door. She took the map back out and looked it over with her back carefully to him. She was relieved to see it had returned to normal, the green of the house elf tunnels having vanished completely. She did notice a hint of a green line when she moved her finger though. She tentatively brushed her finger over the room she was in. A vague green line appeared where she knew the entrance to the tunnels to be for a spit second before fading back away. Well, at least she knew how to find those now! And she most likely wouldn't have to explain the change to Harry when she returned the map. For all she knew, the indicators might have been there, unnoticed, all along.

Getting her mind back on task, she combed the map. The corridor was clear... or almost. She blushed, seeing who was approaching. She couldn't bring herself to explain her presence here at the moment. She hurried out the door, then looked over, seeing him stop as he spotted her. She flashed him a little nervous smile, then hurried off in the other direction, knowing he wouldn't stop her.

Snape furrowed his brow, moving forward once more as he watched her disappear around a corner. What had she been doing in Derik's quarters? Pomfrey had mentioned she'd slipped out without being given leave to this morning, but this is the last place he'd expected to see her.

He went up to the door, knocking.

"Come on in, Snape." Derik called from within.

Snape opened the door and went in. "How did you know it was me?" Snape asked as he entered the common room warily, "I thought you weren't supposed to be able to 'hear' me anymore."

"You just answered yourself." Derik said, looking over with a little smirk. "You're the only one here who is a complete blank to me. Who else could it have been?"

"I see." Snape said softly. It did make sense, though having it pointed out for him was irritating. Still, this man had been through enough trauma recently, so he pushed down his irritation. "I just came to see how you were faring."

"I'm alive." Derik said with a shrug, his tone neutral. It was hard to push the pain from his mind and living in denial as he usually did when everyone kept insisting on reminding him! He'd never been anywhere that people were this concerned about his business. Well, since the Potters died anyway. Ever since then... at home they'd rather not know, at school was the same, at Imbrium Heights he kept mostly to himself, and as an Auror he was actively encouraged to keep his problems to himself unless they would impact his work performance. Matthias was the only one who'd ever shown this much interest before... which is probably why he'd just had Fig deliver a letter to him earlier under the pretense of not wanting to wake him. He tossed seven bits of metal up into the air, catching them with his magic.

Snape's eyes went wide, staring incredulously as the man manipulated all seven pieced, forging them into charms before dropping them into the waiting cauldron.

"Knew I could manage seven! It takes a bit longer than with five since I have to space them out more to keep them from touching, but it's proportionately more draining." Derik said consideringly, then he started picking more bits out of the pile on the table beside him.

"How..." Snape said, utterly shocked.

"You look like Granger did when I made five in front of her." Derik said with a little grin. "She said your house elf gave her this spare metal for charms. You can have it back when I'm done with it. I was planning on having the house elves haul the whole lot over to you in fact. She said you could find a use for them." He said, indicating the piled over containers.

Snape quickly tried to master his utter shock at the sheer amount of raw magic making that many charms would have taken. "Not that I'm complaining, but why would you make so many of them, especially considering the amount of power they require?"

"That's exactly why, actually. Just trying to burn off a little surplus of power before I hurt someone. They're doing the job rather nicely. Admittedly, Beals and Granger helped take the edge off as well. I should be relatively safe by class time at this rate."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean she 'took the edge off'?" Merlin knew Beals could use all the help he could get with his health issues, but what would he have done to Hermione?

Derik blushed slightly, "It's kind of hard to explain." He said, not sure he wanted to let anyone else in on Hermione's theory of what he was.

"Try explaining it." Snape persisted, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Derik sighed, then set the bits of metal back down and got up. "I'll just show you then." He said as he strolled up to him.

Snape dropped his arms, too surprised to draw away as Derik reached up and grasped the back of his head, pulling him forward. Before he could ask what he was playing at, Derik's lips met his. Derik's tongue darted between his parted lips.

...

Snape stirred, blinking his eyes open as there was a sharp hissing sound. He looked over, spotting Derik sitting in his chair, the cauldron before him steaming now. He quickly shifted up, then put his hand to his head as the room spun a bit. When it settled, he looked Derik over. The pile of metal he'd said Hermione gave him was gone, and in its place were what looked like cut up chain links and one manacle.

"Good, you're up. I was just about to wake you. Classes start in about ten minutes." Derik said, wiping his hands and rising. He stretched, then let out a contented sigh. "That's _so_ much better."

Snape got to his feet, gazing at the man angrily. It didn't pass his notice that his eyes, while still very dark, now had at least a hint of purple to them. He couldn't help but wonder at how much they changed. "What did you do to me?"

Derik shrugged, "Just gave you a bit more energy. Didn't figure you'd mind. Just try not to hurt anyone with it." He said with a smirk.

"Is that Lucius' manacles?" Snape asked as he suddenly recognized them.

Derik shrugged again. "He said he didn't need them back, and the locking charm was easy enough to remove when it was inactive. No reason to keep them just laying about, not to mention they'd be tricky to explain away should the wrong person find them in my quarters. Besides, that's too much titanium to waste in good conscious. It'll take longer than I thought to go through it, though. It's harder to work and takes less metal." He picked up the strainer and took a swipe through the cauldron, then picked through the charms it brought up. He set it back in the cauldron, then came over, holding his hand out.

Snape held out his hand and Derik dumped about a dozen positively tiny charms into his hand. They were no bigger than his pinky nail... and yet the power they emanated seemed even stronger than the others.

"Well, you go ahead and take those, and I'll have the others delivered to your quarters. For now, we'd best get moving. Not good for the professors to be late to their own classes!" Derik said briskly, tossing on his robe and heading for his bedroom door.

Snape hurried after him. "I came here to talk to you." He persisted.

"Too bad there isn't enough time. Perhaps some other time." Derik said with a helpless shrug before opening the door and going in. He went over to where Jeremy lay on his bed and gently shook his shoulder.

Jeremy stirred, then sat up. He looked a bit groggy, but there was a subtle improvement even in his physical appearance. His cheeks had more color, and his movements were easier. It was more like he was moving a bit carefully than like he was hauling himself about like a fragile elderly man like it had before. Though the improvement was subtle on the outside, Snape suspected that this amount of improvement to such a severely spell damaged body had taken a vast amount of magic.

"Time for class." Derik said as he helped him up and then draped the boy's robe around him so he could easily get it on. "I'll walk you to your first class, just to make sure you're taking to your treatment properly." He said, slipping the boy's school bag over his own shoulder and gently leading Jeremy out.

Jeremy just nodded, going along with him. They left the quarters and started on down the corridor without paying Snape a bit of notice.

Snape looked back at the carelessly piled charms, staggered by the magic the young man could wield. He also couldn't help but wonder if Derik had purposely put him to sleep and held him there until there was no more time left for talk. He shook his head and headed for class. He'd just have to corner him some other time.

- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

While Hermione was grateful that she no longer felt so wretchedly tired, the extra sensitivity she had to deal with that day was irritating to say the least. Her hormones were in complete overdrive! Whenever a guy so much as breathed in her direction she was acutely aware of it. Hell, Harry's hand brushing her arm as he reached past her to fetch a piece of bread at lunch had sent a wicked shiver of pleasure through her. Luckily he was as oblivious to her reaction to him as he'd always been.

She glanced around to make sure no one else had seen. Lavender's eyes were on her, but quickly darted away when she saw Hermione looking. Well, if she'd seen anything, she didn't appear to be sharing it. In fact, she didn't appear to be talking to anyone. Parvati was having an animated discussion with Shandra, but Lavender didn't even appear to be paying attention, let alone joining in on the conversation.

At least Hermione had the pleasure of getting some of David's wonderful berry juice with lunch! Apparently the first shipment had arrived. She had three tall glasses worth. She could have drank more, but she'd caught Harry smirking at her, obviously noticing her intake level, and managed to stopped herself at three. As she had expected, the other students all seemed to like it as well. Lavender appeared intent on trying to polish off a whole pitcher all by herself! While few of the other students drank it with quite _that_ much enthusiasm, Hermione was relatively certain it would continue to be a staple at Hogwarts if the students had any say in the matter. She noted Litty was drinking several glasses of it as well, and hoped it helped balance out her rather pronounced lack of proper nutrition.

Well, overall she was rather content, the juice making her feel almost happy in fact. Then she realized what her afternoon class was!

Potions was just as tortuous as she expected it to be. When Snape was at the front, instructing them in the day's potion, she could barely pay attention to what he was saying. Her eyes kept straying to his lips, her thoughts far from potion making. It took all of her will to keep her expression neutral. Once they started making the potion, it was agonizingly difficult to keep her eyes from tracking Snape constantly as he circled around the room, checking on the students' progress. She made a shambles of the roots she was cutting when Snape came to a stop before their desk and spoke to Draco for a moment. Draco made no secret of his irritation at her distraction, but took up the slack, fixing up some new roots properly and completing the potion mostly on his own. Feeling a bit guilty, she took on the cleanup herself when the potion was done.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione's head snapped up, her heart pounding a bit to find Snape so very near to her, gazing at her with those piercing eyes. "Yes?" She blurted, trying to compose herself.

"Matters that require my attention have come up, so I will not be available during your usual detention time."

"Oh..." Hermione said, trying not to make it sounds as heart broken as she felt.

"If you stay after class, we should be able to get a bit of it out of the way before I have to leave to deal with that. The rest you can make up tomorrow." He continued.

"Oh. Right. Sure." She said, her face flushing with the effort to keep from beaming.

He walked away, then she gathered up the left over ingredients and took them back over to the shelves. She knew he probably just wanted her to catalog something or something boring like that, but she couldn't help the tingling she felt going through her at the thought of being around him. _Alone._

"That's utter _bullshite!"_ Dean muttered under his breath as he came up beside her. "'Make the rest up tomorrow'!" He muttered derisively, "Cornfoot might be a prat, but maybe he's right. You should stop coming to these detentions!"

She gave a little snort of amusement. "Of course Cornfoot thinks I should stop coming, but his opinion is entirely self serving. I'm not letting him out of it that easy!" She said firmly, falling back on her usual argument. "Besides, the more Cornfoot complains about it, the more worth it it is for me! And of course if I stopped, Mr. Filch would miss his little indentured servant _terribly_, now wouldn't he?" She said with a little vindictive grin.

"But why should you have to be at the beck and call of that greasy, sadistic snake every bloody day?" Dean persisted stubbornly. "It's just not right. You didn't do anything wrong, and it's not right him punishing you like this!"

She took a deep breath and sighed it out as the bell rang. "I appreciate your concern, Dean, really I do... but I'd rather deal with this in my own way."

He sighed, "Can't you just curse Cornfoot and be done with it?"

She smirked, "As tempting as that may be, I'd rather not have _earned_ detentions or possible _expulsion_ to deal with!"

"There are ways not to get caught..." Dean said with a mischievous little grin, dropping his voice down so no one else could hear him. "Not all curses can be traced. Some can't even be detected by any spells. I came across this book..."

"Is there a problem, Mr. Thomas?" Snape asked from very near by.

Dean spun, the already dark skin of his cheeks darkening even more, "No. Just putting away my extra ingredients." He quickly blurted.

"Well, they appear to be away now." Snape said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Right! So I'll be going!" Dean replied quickly, all but sprinting away, barely pausing to snatch up his bag on the way out.

Snape watched him with a hint of amusement as he disappeared out the door.

As it closed behind him, Hermione realized they were alone. She flushed, fighting the almost overpowering urge to lean forward and press up against him. His scent was tantalizingly potent tonight, as if it was beckoning to her. She couldn't remember ever smelling it this strongly before.

"In the storage closet, if you don't mind." He said, shifting aside and indicating the door to the closet.

Hermione sighed, making her way back to it. She opened the door and the lights came on. She was relieved at least not to find any cages with new, hideous pets to take care of. "Listen," She said tentatively as he closed the door behind them, "I know we said..."

She never got to finish the sentence. He spun her around and then his lips were pressed hungrily to hers. She melted up against him, her whole being vibrating with desire as he pulled her tight against him. He was snogging her so intently she thought she'd pass out. Her robe slid off her shoulders, then he pressed her back against the counter. Her shirt buttons seemed to just come undone without her even noticing how, her bra popping open with barely a touch from his fingers. She undulated up against him as those wonderful hands caressed her, sending pleasure rocketing through her. She barely even noticed when he reached up under her skirt, pulling down her knickers and sending them falling around her ankles, but she definitely noticed when he lifted her up, setting her on the small counter! She quickly pulled her foot out of her knickers, which was a bit awkward with her shoes on, but she managed!

She felt a bit dizzy when she felt him shifting around, undoing his trousers, though he didn't relinquish her lips. He wasn't really going to shag her right here in the storage closet, was he? He answered her just a moment later. He pulled her hips closer and drove himself into her with a deep groan. She let out a cry of ecstasy, wrapping herself around him as he pounded into her.

His ardor was so passionate it stunned her. Usually he held back some... but there was no holding back now! This was pure, unadulterated lust. It matched her own need so perfectly she felt a wave of relief, no longer feeling so reprehensibly wanton. Shagging in a little supply closet seemed so crass and uncivilized... but at the moment that made it feel ten times as amazing! She cried out as her body quaked with pleasure, but he didn't even slow. He pulled her hips a bit closer still, making his thrusts impact even more. She was getting light headed, panting desperately for breath, but still snogging him fiercely between gasps, her fingers all but knotted in his hair. She quickly felt the pleasure rising again, but wasn't sure she'd be able to retain consciousness through another peak that amazing!

Movement caught her eye and she looked over, her eyes shooting wide as she saw that the door was cracked open and Draco was standing there, his eyes wide with shock. She only got a split second glance before an amazing peak raged through her body. Snape quickly followed, and by the time she'd come down enough to look back over, the door was shut and there was no sign of Draco.

Snape held her tight, panting for breath as he regained his composure. "I don't know what that prat did to me this morning, but I haven't been able to think of anything but doing this all day..." He said affectionately, kissing her sweat dampened neck between breaths.

Hermione was blushing so hard she could barely think. No matter how much she wanted to believe it, she knew there was no way she just imagined seeing Draco. "Um... who did something to you?" She asked, trying to distract herself from the mortifying reality for a moment.

"Biddles." Snape replied shortly, "He said he was showing me what he'd done to you..." He shifted back, eyeing her curiously.

It was physically impossible for her blush to get any darker by that point, but that doesn't mean it wasn't trying. "Oh... He just... when I resuscitated him the other night he drew out some of my magic. That's why I was so tired. He was just putting it back. He had a some excess magic this morning for some reason..." She said, pretending she hadn't a clue how that might have happened, "So he gave back what he borrowed. He must have given you some excess power as well."

He furrowed his brow, "And just how could he have drawn power out of you, let alone somehow transferred it back in?"

"Um... I don't know precisely. Maybe you should ask _him_ that." She said evasively. She'd probably said too much already, and she certainly didn't want to just give up Derik's secret like that. He'd tell Snape himself if he wanted Snape to know. "Um... we should probably..." She said uncomfortably, closing her shirt up a bit.

"Sorry." He said, quickly catching on to her discomfort. He pulled away and quickly cleaned them up, then started doing his trousers back up. "I just couldn't seem to help myself."

She quickly buttoned up her shirt, then reached down and grabbed the knickers that were still dangling from one shoe and pulling them back up as she slipped off the counter.

"I know a classroom isn't the proper place... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said as he handed her her robe.

"It's not that..." She said as she pulled it on. "It's just... ummm..." She said, trailing off as she looked towards the door. She didn't know if she could force herself to tell him Draco had seen them... but she knew he should know.

He followed her gaze, then quickly stepped over and opened the door. When he looked out, the class room was empty... but there was a book sitting on the desk closest to them that hadn't been there before. He stepped out, picking it up, then looked around again before checking the spine of the book. He let out a pained sigh. "Draco..." He said softly.

She averted her eyes, but nodded when he looked over for confirmation.

"Bloody Hell!" He muttered morosely, "I asked him for this book in class earlier, but I told him to bring it to breakfast in the morning."

Hermione was too mortified to say anything. She just remained mute, staring at the floor and feeling wretchedly guilty.

He sighed and moved over to her, slipping his arm around her and holding her comforting and giving her a gentle kiss. "It's alright. I'll talk to him." He held her for a long moment, then sighed as he shifted away, pulling out his pocket watch and consulting it. "But it will have to wait until later. I was summoned."

Her eyes went wide and darted to where his dark mark lay beneath his sleeve.

He spotted the direction of her gaze. "Not through that. There are other, less urgent methods." He said, unconsciously rubbing the small, hidden welt the bloody wasp had left on his arm, "When I'm not being summoned _directly_ by the Dark Lord I am given time allowances to preserve my position here. I can wait until after my classes are completed for the day and there are certain further allowances made for making it off the grounds without raising suspicion. If I dashed from the grounds the minute class let out it would look suspicious."

She nodded. It made sense. "But you're not in trouble or anything, right?" She asked softly, biting her lip worriedly.

He gave her a little smile. "Not to my knowledge. Most of the time when I'm summoned like this it turns out to be Lucius Malfoy that summoned me. He thinks nothing of summoning me all the way there just because he wanted to ask me about something, get an update on his son, or merely wanted to chat with someone. It's irritating, but he's too influential to snub without very good cause."

"Ah." She said, feeling a bit relieved. It certainly fit Lucius' self centered, arrogant and overbearing personality from what she'd gathered.

"I rather expected it, really. He's been trying to summon Biddles, so I imagine he's just trying to find out why Biddles hasn't answered yet."

Her eyes went round, "Professor Biddles is a..." She started incredulously.

Snape sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, realizing he'd once again said too much. How did this girl disarm his defenses so completely? "No more than I am." Snape replied briskly, though the certainty in his voice surprised him. Still, thinking about it, despite how wretchedly irritating and unfathomable Derik could be, he could never really believe him to be evil deep down. "He had little choice in the matter from what I hear of it. Lucius seems to have taken a shine to him. At lunch Derik got a summons. He said it was his third, actually. He asked me to convey to Lucius that he was unavailable this evening. He has matters to attend to. Lucius won't like it, but considering Derik has to 'keep up appearances' he won't be able to say much about it."

"Matters to attend to?" Hermione asked.

Snape gazed at her silently.

Hermione blushed, "Oh! Right. The woman."

Snape nodded, "He's planning to take care of it all himself. Only logical. If the woman has any relatives still alive I doubt they'd be daft enough to show their faces." He glanced at his watch again, "Well, as I said, I really should go..." He said regretfully as he slipped the book away in an inner pocket of his robe. "If anyone asks, I got called away earlier than expected. I know I really shouldn't have kept you after at all... I just..."

She gave him a little smile. "Definitely no need to apologize for that..." She said with a blushing smile, "I was barely able to keep from jumping you right in class. I'd have gone nutters if I'd had to wait much longer..." She said, stretching up and kissing his lips. "So stop apologizing and get going before Lucius gets too peeved!"

Snape watched her go, trying not to stare too longingly at her lovely figure as she shouldered her bag and walked out, her hips swaying mesmerizingly. How had that irritating, impudent child metamorphosed into such an amazing, brilliant, gorgeous young woman in just a handful of years?

He quickly shrugged off such idly fancies and centered himself. The Dark Lord's lair was the last place you wanted to be distracted. Once he was properly collected, errant thoughts of amorous young women tucked neatly out of sight, he made his way out.

The trip to the fortress, though insanely tedious in order to avoid being detected and revealing the closely guarded secret of its location, had become so routine it barely required thought. The complacency that such routine instilled had to be quickly shed once he faced the imposing edifice, his mind focused and ordered once more.

Confident in his composure, he went up to the doors and opened them, entering without hesitation. He looked around, expecting to see Lucius standing there, smirking smugly at him as usual...

But he wasn't there.

Snape eyed the tall, strangely crablike creature standing before him. He'd only ever caught glimpses of them before, as he'd always carried a charm to ward the guard creatures off, as they all did. This one didn't seem inclined to leave, however. It was standing there, staring at him (well, with most of its eyes anyway), and quite obviously waiting for him. It straightened at the sight of him, then gestured to the small opening to the dungeons off the entrance hall. Then, without comment, it shuffled over to the hole on its many legs, then paused, looking back at him expectantly and obviously waiting for him to follow.

Snape was hesitant, but he knew that these creatures didn't act on their own. If it was leading him somewhere, it was under orders. He followed it, trying not to show the nervousness he felt fluttering inside. He'd never been escorted anywhere in the fortress before except when he was in trouble... and if that was the case, the fact that it was taking him to the dungeons was just slightly nerve wracking!

He felt a little trickle of relief when it took him past the main torture chamber and on up a familiar passage. Well, it's not one he had gone up very often, but he knew where it led. It also explained his escort.

It opened the door at the end of the passage when they reached it, then stood aside. Snape took the hint and went in.

"Snape." The grizzled man sitting in the battered chair near the fire said, inclining his head in greeting.

"Nott." Snape replied in kind, nodding back. "Am I to assume it was _you_ that summoned me?"

"That it was." Nott replied, holding up a wrinkled bit of parchment. "My wife informs me that you changed Theodore's medications. He was apparently lamenting the many useless potions I gave him in a letter to her."

Snape blinked in surprise. This man had summoned him all the way from Hogwarts, voluntarily speaking to him for the first time without being required to, and it was over something as silly as a medication adjustment? "I ran a new allergy test on him to determine what he truly needed. He was horribly overmedicated, and much of it was completely useless to him."

Nott's jaw worked a bit and he looked to be holding back an angry reply. He rose from his chair, his bulk (not to mention the hideous animal foot) making him all the more imposing. He moved closer to Snape, digging in his pocket. He pulled out another bit of parchment and thrust it at Snape. "See that he stays on these."

Snape took the parchment and looked it over. "This one has been replaced by a better, more modern medicine, and these others are completely useless to him." Snape said, offering the parchment back to him.

Nott moved closer, not bothering to take the parchment. "You will put him back on those and you will do it the minute you return to Hogwarts." He growled, making the comment an obvious command.

Snape let out a sigh, "I know you tend towards more traditional ways, but these potions are outdated, and several of them are rather risky to be used together..."

"I don't care." Nott replied, his teeth clenched. "It's more dangerous for him _not_ to be on them. This isn't a debate. You had _no right_ to change my son's medication without consulting me first! You will put him back on those now!"

Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd heard about this man's irrational behavior and stubborn insistence on getting his own way. What he really didn't want to see was the wild, violent mood swings he'd heard so much about. He opened his eyes, meeting the man's glare.

"Theodore knows he doesn't need those. I truly doubt he'd take them again. There'd be no reason."

"Then you will _make him_ take them!" Nott growled.

Snape had to keep his eyes from rolling with exasperation. "I'm his teacher, not his father. I have absolutely no authority to force useless potions down his throat." Despite the real danger this man posed, Snape couldn't help but go on. "Besides, he's a young man now. He's old enough to be making his own decisions."

Nott snorted, "Don't be ridiculous! That boy hasn't a clue what is required to keep him alive and safe. He needs to do as he's told!"

"Despite what you appear to think," Snape replied a bit defensively, "Theodore is a very bright and capable young man. Ask any of his other professors and you'll get the same opinion. He's smart, talented and has an impressive magic talent. He's very gifted and I have no doubt he has the makings of a great wizard."

Nott actually cracked a smile, "Theo? Gifted? Now there's irony for you." He chortled softly to himself as he reached over, plucking the list from Snape's hand. He tucked it into one of the pockets of Snape's robe, then patted it, "There you go. Now get back to school and give my son his medication back."

This man's obstante refusal to listen was infuriating! Still, Snape kept his voice even. "Theodore has made it quite clear that he's done taking orders. I've told him what medication his body requires and he has no intention of taking any of that unnecessary pap you've been foisting off on him his whole life."

Nott's eyes flicked over, focusing hard on Snape's. "You didn't take him off the one I gave him, did you? The one in the small green dropper bottle?" He asked in a low, tightly contained voice. "Tell me he's still taking that one!"

"I could discern no purpose for it. It didn't seem to combat any allergy that I could find..." Snape began.

Nott seized the front of his vest, pulling him close and glaring down at him murderously. "That's because it isn't an _allergy_ medicine. Is he still taking it?" He yelled right into his face.

"No." Snape replied, trying to hide the fear he felt suddenly coursing through him. This man was large and imposing, true, but the instinctive fear his ire triggered in him seemed entirely disproportionate to the threat he posed.

"How long has he been without it?" Nott asked, his voice still practically a yell, his eyes looking almost panicked.

"Since he was tested. Last Thursday I believe, so about four days." Snape replied.

"FOUR DAYS!" The man yelled furiously, "You **_BASTARD! _**The spell's undone by now and there's no way to recast it! **_You've murdered him!"_**

Ben backhanded him hard, sending him flying back several paces where he landed on the coffee table, shattering it. Though more than a little stunned, Snape had the presence of mind to pull his wand to protect himself.

No further attack came.

Instead Snape heard a little chuckle.

He blinked his eyes until they focused, then tried to make sense of the merry little grin on Ben's face as he continued to chuckle in a slightly disturbing way. It didn't pass his notice that every single little fur patch creature in the room quickly skittered out any exit they could find.

"Finally!" The man breathed. "At long last I'll be free of that little bastard!" He said with another little mad chuckle.

Snape shifted carefully up, keeping out of range of the obviously deranged man. "Ben?" He asked tentatively as the man continued to stare at him without moving,

The man's grin widened and he shook his head. "No Ben here." He snickered, "And no precious little Theodore soon, either! There will be no end to his fury when he finds out! Bring the boy on by. No use prolonging the inevitable! Putting a bloody geis on me isn't going to save that worthless little blight on my family name any more, now is it? For nearly seventeen years now I've longed to slit that little bastard's throat, but have been unable... but I won't need to now! Even if they kill me too, it'll be worth it! I owe you one, Snape." He said merrily.

Benjamin started giggling again, and it quickly escalated into unhinged laughter.

Snape slipped warily around the man, though he made no move towards him. He got out the door and hurried as fast as was decorous down the corridor with many glances back, eager even to enter the dungeon so long as it got him away from that lunatic. Worry had started in the pit of his stomach. What had he done? Nothing that made Benjamin Nott this happy could possibly be good!

Loud, deranged gales of laughter echoed eerily off the stone of the corridor, hurrying Snape along.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N – I know, I know, long time no see. Had another one of those scenes that hangs me up. Honestly can't think of much else to say. I've been meaning to post this most of the week, so I think I'll just get it posted quick before something else comes up to delay it. I've decided to put a little standard note at the bottom of my chapters. It shouldn't both you if you're reading these as they come out (since there's usually a good sized break between each), but in case anyone is reading these later one after another, I apologize for the repetition. Then again, even if you're reading it through, reviews are still more than welcome, even if you haven't come to the end yet!

**_Please review!_** Just remember that a review is the only payment that a fanfiction writer ever gets! Though, as always, if you don't have anything nice to say, keep it to yourself :) I'm not insisting on flattery here, I just don't want to have to deal with flames or overly critical nit-pickers. It's hard enough for me to write without reviews to cheer me up and spur me on... a bad one can kill the desire to write quite nicely. My muse is fickle and easily insulted, so please don't piss her off!


	57. Saying Goodbye

A/N – this chapter contains adult content.

- 0 – 0 – 0 -

Chapter 57  
Saying Goodbye

Snape was lost in thought as he made his way back onto the grounds. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he had inadvertently made a terrible mistake. What he couldn't figure out was just what _kind_ of mistake.

He pulled out the somewhat crumpled list that Ben had shoved into his pocket, looking through the medicines the man had wanted Theo put back on. They were almost entirely the oldest of the potions Theo had been on. Only one had been of any use health-wise for Theo, but why anyone would use even that one instead of the far superior potion that had replaced it was beyond him. Potion making had come so far... why would someone want to purposefully take a metaphorical step back? Many of the older potions were unreliable and often dangerous if made by someone who didn't know what they were doing. Even when made by a skilled potions master any sane person would be discouraged from using such things by the side-effects alone...

Snape came to a stop, reexamining the list. He couldn't believe he'd taken so long to realize the link! It wasn't the _effects_ of the potions Ben wanted... it was the _side-effects!_ He knew offhand that several of them effected melanin levels in the body. He needed to look up the others and see if he could piece together what overall effects this seemingly random collection of potions would have on the human body.

He started forward once more, mentally going through his stock of potion books to determine which would be the best bet to find such outmoded potions in. He tucked the list away as he mused. He was so distracted he didn't even notice company approaching until they were a mere dozen paces from him.

He slowed, not sure what to say. It was Derik... and he was carrying the body of the woman who had died the night before cradled in his arms. Snape came to a stop, watching them silently. The woman had been cleaned up and dressed in a fresh, clean gown. The way her head rested up against Derik, it looked for all the world as if she were merely asleep. He averted his eyes uncomfortably.

"Are you in for the night?" Derik asked in a subdued tone.

Snape looked up in surprise. He hadn't expected to be addressed, but Derik had come to a stop before him. "Yes. Barring unforeseen summonses of course."

Derik nodded. "Good. Make yourself seen tonight. Be sure to make an appearance at dinner."

Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why exactly will I need witnesses to my whereabouts this evening?"

"I just think you need to socialize more." Derik replied evenly, his expression studiously blank. "_Tonight._"

"Don't go and do anything daft!" Snape cautioned, though he was fairly certain the advice would do no good.

"Nothing daft." Derik assured him unconvincingly, "Just giving you a free bit of advice. If you ignore me, it'll be on your head."

"Derik, what exactly..." Snape said with the beginnings of real worry. He knew this headstrong young man was prone to the occasional rash outburst or daft stunt.

"Nothing." Derik said softly, "Absolutely nothing. By the way, I finished those drawings I was making at lunch. There's at least one I think you really need to see. I marked it and had a house elf deliver my sketch pad to your quarters. You can just send it back when you're done."

Snape sighed. He didn't want to be condescending, but thinking images you saw in a mirror when you were dead drunk are glimpses of the future was just... He shook his head, "I really don't think that will be..." He began tactfully.

"Snape." Derik cut in, his expression quite serious. "Just do yourself a favor and look at it. Sooner rather than later." He paused, giving Snape a wane smile, "Well, this lovely lady and I have a date to keep, so you'll have to excuse me now."

Snape just nodded and watched with great trepidation as Derik walked past him and on towards the stone boars in the distance. With a sigh he shook his head and started walking towards the castle once more. He took out his pocket watch and glanced at it, surprised to see it wasn't even dinner time yet. He was used to visiting the Fortress at night, so the early hour felt strange. After a short internal debate, he decided to pay Theo a visit.

He made his way down to Slytherin dungeon, absently nodding to his students in passing, glad no one stopped him. When he reached Theo's door he knocked without hesitation.

There was a slight scrambling sound, then Theo's voice called out, "Yes?"

Snape opened the door, spotting Theo perched on the bed. He eyed him, glancing around. Theo had his hand tucked behind his back and looked a bit like he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing, which worried Snape a bit. "Just thought I would stop in and see how you're faring."

Theo relaxed a bit when he saw who it was, then glanced past him, watching a couple of his Housemates passing by the door. "Could you close the door?"

"Certainly." Snape said, closing it. When he turned back he saw Theo pulling a small box out from behind him and opening it up.

"Sorry. You caught me at dinner time." Theo said, pulling out a twisted, dark red root from the box.

"And what exactly are you eating?" Snape asked, furrowing his brow.

Theo actually cracked a little smile. "Not _my_ dinner time." He said, settling back against the pillow and placing the root on his chest.

A little lump suddenly worked its way up under his sweater. When it poked out of the neckline Snape saw the little spider demon look at him warily for a moment before scampering down Theo's chest. It lay down beside the root and nabbed a hold of the end, chomping into it and sucking on it blissfully.

Theo reached up and started gently stroking its back. "I've finally settled on a name. Peridot."

Snape nodded, his eyes not leaving the spider demon. It was the size of a somewhat large mouse. "Very nice name. I fear you may be over feeding it, though."

Peridot glowered at him a bit, shuffling around until its back faced him, trying to hide his food from view, its tiny tail lashing back and forth warningly.

"He's not going to take your food, Peridot." Theo reassured the little creature. "I'm sure he's just worried about you being seen, but you aren't going to let that happen, are you?"

Peridot shook his head a bit, though that was a bit difficult since he wasn't relinquishing the root, which was easily as long as him.

Well, as uneasy as being around a spider demon was making Snape, he had to admit it appeared to be good for Theo. The boy smiled again as he stroked the hood at the creature's neck with the back of his finger. It was true that Snape had him on rather strong anti-depressants, but that alone wouldn't begin to account for how much more relaxed he was and the open affection he seemed to have for his little pet.

"Well, your pet wasn't what I came here to discuss." Snape said, trying to take his eyes off of the potentially deadly creature.

Theo nodded indulgently, "Yes, I'm still taking my anti-depressants. I'm surviving. I'm eating at mealtimes. I'm not taking any potions I shouldn't be. You don't have to worry about me snuffing myself."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Snape said sincerely. He hesitated then, unsure how to broach the next subject. "Have... have you noticed any differences since I updated your medication? Any changes?" He asked, eyeing him curiously. Theo's hair had gone from a bit wavy to undeniably curly, but that was mere lack of trimming from what Shandra had told him. He gazed at Theo, searching for other changes, though he didn't even know what he should be searching for.

"Changes?" Theo asked, furrowing his brow.

"Many of the potions I eliminated were very old and had side effects. I haven't had a chance to look them all up, so I can't tell you exactly what to expect yet, but I was just curious if their absence was starting to have any noticeable effects."

"Oh..." Theo said, looking contemplative. "Well, I'm not exactly alabaster anymore." He said, pulling up one of his sleeves, careful not to disturb Peridot.

Snape moved closer. He hadn't been sure, what with the muted lighting, but his skin did, indeed appear to be a shade or two darker. Normally his skin was even paler than Snape's own, almost albino white, but now it looked closer to normal. He nodded, "That would be from the absence of that one I mentioned before. The one that leeches skin pigmentation. I'm surprised it's coloring so soon, though. Usually it would require sun exposure."

Theo gave a little shrug, pulling his sleeve back down. "Perhaps this is just my natural skin tone. I certainly haven't been laying about in the sun, and it's pretty even." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked back over at Snape. "Could stopping those medications have anything to do with what's happening with my eyes?"

"What's happening with your eyes?" Snape asked with concern.

"It looks as if they're changing color, especially in the middle." Theo replied.

Snape moved closer, grabbing up the candle on the bedside table. He took hold of Theo's chin and tilted his head back. Theo's eyes had always been a very even dark brown, but now they looked a bit lighter, and just as he'd said, they appeared to be changing color in the center. There was a very definite rim of green around his pupils.

Snape quickly moved back as Peridot hissed at him, grateful for the hand Theo had placed over the creature to keep it where it was. He was stunned he could have forgotten so completely about such a deadly threat. It might seem content not to hurt Theo, but he had no illusions it would hesitate to attack _him_ if it saw him as a threat. He set the candle back on the table and stepped back.

After a moment its hissing tapered out and it went back to its meal, Snape apparently forgotten.

Snape just stood there, looking at Theo for a long moment. If the green was the beginnings of the emergence of his true eye color... the implications were astounding. Surely he had to be mistaken, had to be remembering things incorrectly, "Your mother, what color are her eyes?"

"Blue. Kind of a pale blue really." Theo said, watching Snape's face curiously.

"And your father's are..." Snape began introspectively.

"Brown. Like mine. On my mother's side they seem to have mostly blue eyes or light brown, but the Nott family has always had brown eyes, usually rather dark brown. Well, except for my grandmother on my father's side. Her eyes were blue." Theo replied, obviously becoming increasingly curious about what he was getting at.

"Are you very sure about that?" Snape asked carefully.

Theo nodded. "We have hundreds of portraits at home going back some nine generations or so. I remember Grandmother Nott distinctly, because she was the only one from father's side who's eyes were different. Why?"

Snape shook his head in disbelief. "If that is your _natural_ eye color emerging, and they truly are green... Genetically speaking, it is impossible for you to have gotten that color from your mother since she would have carried only the recessive genes for blue eyes... and if Benjamin's mother had blue eyes as well he would have gotten a recessive gene for blue eyes from her, and obviously the dominant brown gene from his father. The gene for green eyes cannot have come out of thin air! Not to mention that if one of those otherwise useless potions is what changed your eye color it seems likely the color was purposely disguised."

Theo looked thoughtful, obviously working that through, then he carefully picked up Peridot (and the root he was sucking on of course) and set him over next to him on the bed, then shifted up, staring at Snape. "Are you telling me Benjamin's _not my father?"_

That is, of course, the conclusion Snape was coming to as well, but he mentally backed up. "Now it's far too soon to be jumping to conclusions. If your eyes _are_ naturally green, it would shed some rather serious doubt on the matter... and Ben did become quite... _upset_ when he found out you'd been taken off certain medications... but I don't know how the potion was coloring your eyes. It's entirely possible that the green is just an intermediary color and your eyes might go blue, which would be entirely possible with that genetic pool..." Snape left off in surprise as Theo sprang up and wrapped his arms around him in a crushing hug.

"That's the best news anyone has ever given me!" Theo breathed, sounding near tears of joy.

"Now let's calm down and look at this rationally." Snape said, gently trying to extricate himself from the bear hug Theo had him in.

Theo relented, backing up and sitting back on the edge of the bed, though he was still practically beaming. The only other time he'd ever seen the boy this happy was when he was together with Litty.

"We need to put things into perspective here. There's absolutely no real proof so far to refute your lineage." Snape said seriously.

Theo sobered his expression and nodded solemnly, but Snape could tell the boy really didn't care that there was no solid proof. He'd joyfully accepted the possibility and it would take some serious proof to the contrary to get him to believe otherwise.

"I will investigate further, but until we have something solid you must promise me you will speak to no one about this _vague_ possibility. Understand?"

"Who would I tell?" Theo asked with a little smile still lingering on his lips.

"I'm serious!" Snape said firmly. "If you truly aren't Benjamin's son... ask yourself this, why would he go so far as to dangerously overmedicate you to purposely cover up that fact? I find it rather hard to believe that he would go to such lengths merely to cover up for an indiscretion on your mother's part. To my knowledge, his inheritance from his father had no requirements about producing an heir, and I can think of no legal reason why he would cover such a thing up."

Theo's smile dimmed.

"Until we figure this out we need to keep this strictly between us. Perhaps I should put you back on some of those medications as well." Snape said contemplatively.

Theo's expression hardened. "No. I'm not taking any of that useless pap again!"

"People will start to wonder if your eyes continue to change." Snape said reasonably, "At the very least you should let me put you back on whichever kept your eyes brown."

"No!" Theo repeated, this time with firm resolution in his voice. "I told you before, I'm tired of letting my father control me. I'm done with his manipulative bullshite! I thought he was just controlling my life... but he's been controlling my whole identity all along! I don't even know what I'm bloody well supposed to _look like!_ They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and I firmly believe that. All my life, whenever I've looked in the mirror I've _hated_ my eyes. I always thought it was just a measure of self-loathing or because they looked so like his eyes. Maybe I wasn't really hating myself. Maybe I was hating them because they were wrong! They weren't mine! He's clouded everything, even my very _soul_ my entire life! I'm done playing his games."

"I admire your independent spirit and normally I would more than agree with you." Snape said softly, "But I have reason to believe that these changes might be placing your life in danger."

Theo shook his head, not a single hint of doubt left in his expression. "I don't care. I want to be who I truly am, who I was meant to be. I'm done hiding. If I have to die for that, then so be it."

Snape sighed, but knew there was no point arguing it further. "I pray it doesn't come to that. Very well, if those are your wishes I must respect them. Just know that this acceptance is given under serious protest. I don't want to see anything bad befall you, especially because of something I did."

Theo gave him a little smile. "Don't worry about me. Whatever happens, it will be entirely my own fault. Well," He continued briskly, not giving Snape time to think up further protests, "I should be off. Blaise will be by shortly to fetch me if I don't head up for dinner."

Snape nodded and just watched as Theo reached over, gently scootching Peridot under one of his pillows, then turned and left.

Snape sighed deeply. No matter what Theo said to the contrary, he was still going to feel responsible if anything happened to the boy. He glanced over as Peridot poked his head out from under the pillow, gazing up at him curiously.

"Watch out for him." Snape said softly.

Peridot dipped his little head in acknowledgement, then disappeared from sight once more.

Snape sighed, trying not to dwell on the possibilities as he made his way out of the room and on down the hall. He wandered back towards the common room, lost in thought. He paused, coming out of it a bit as he approached Draco's room. He stopped and stared at the door with great trepidation. He knew he was going to have to talk to Draco about what had happened earlier sometime. He'd like to put it off, but knew he shouldn't.

He stepped up to the door, knocking softly. He rather hoped Draco had already gone to dinner, affording him an excuse to postpone the horribly awkward conversation he was sure would follow... but he had no such luck.

"It's open." Draco's voice called from inside the room.

Snape took a deep, bracing breath, then opened the door and stepped into the room. Draco was sitting on the bed, a dozen or so books laying about him, obviously engrossed in the large tome he was reading. He looked up as Snape closed the door. When he saw who it was he angled the book up a bit more so his face was obscured.

Snape cast a silencing spell, then wandered over towards the bed, trying desperately to figure out how to tactfully broach the subject. He glanced at the books, "Studying?" He asked, though he was fairly certain none of the books were anywhere near required reading for any of his classes.

"Just looking for something." Draco muttered.

"Oh?" Snape asked, "What are you looking for?"

"A way to Obliviate myself without forgetting what I'm doing half way through." Draco replied evenly.

Snape sighed deeply. "I'm truly sorry. I never intended for you to..." He trailed off, then took a deep breath, "I made a mistake. I humbly and sincerely apologize. It never should have happened."

Draco let the book drop down onto the bed before him, "You're damn right it shouldn't have bloody well happened!" Draco spat, his pale cheeks coloring with anger. "Let's just forget all I've done to make sure that you shagging a student never came to light, not to mention all the therapy I'm going to need later to try to repress that. You're _committing suicide_ carrying on banging her and we both know it! You said you were done with her!"

"I thought I was!" Snape replied defensively, "I know this is wrong and that it can't continue... but..." He took another breath and sighed it out, giving his head a slight shake. "I can't explain it, and I certainly can't justify it. Any reasonable sounding explanation I could come up with would just be a lie and I don't want that between us."

"How about _death?"_ Draco asked pointedly, "You want _that_ between us? If you go off and do something daft and get yourself..." Draco broke off, his voice catching in his throat. He shifted his eyes away, blinking back the irritating moisture that was blurring them. "There's no one else that..." He breathed, little more than a whisper. He swallowed hard. "Without you, I'll be alone." he muttered, his voice barely audible.

Snape let out a pained breath, averting his eyes. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, gazing absently at one of the books. "Hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted to do. I'm sorry for putting you through this."

"Then _stop_ putting me through it!" Draco shot back immediately.

Snape sighed. "I wish I could..." He replied sadly, "I just... I think it's gotten out of my control."

Draco looked over at him appraisingly, "Is she really worth _dying for?"_

Snape was silent for a long moment. When he spoke once more his voice was calm and even. "One day, most likely very soon, she will realize how utterly wrong I am for her. When that day comes she'll move on with her life and it will be over."

"And until then?" Draco prompted, eyeing him.

Snape looked over at him, staring into those pale eyes, and knew he couldn't lie to him, even if he wanted to. "Until then I don't think I could bring myself to deny her, no matter how dangerous it is." Snape dropped his eyes, staring at his folded hands. "I don't know why... I just... I need her."

Draco sighed, "I really thought you were stronger than this, Snape."

"So did I." Snape admitted morosely.

They sat there in silence for a while, both lost in thought.

At length it was Draco who broke the silence. He clapped the big book before him shut and got up. "Well, do try to remember to lock the bloody door next time you decide to diddle her in your classroom, won't you?"

Snape's eyes snapped up, searching Draco's. He was shocked to see grudging acceptance there. "So... you're alright with...?"

Draco gave a snort. "Hell no!" He replied immediately. He looked over at Snape seriously for a long moment before continuing in a much softer tone, "But if knobbing the know-it-all is what it takes for you to keep your sanity... I can't really begrudge you your only little escape, now can I?"

Snape closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how profoundly relieved he felt at Draco's acceptance of the situation. He'd never felt more like hugging the boy... but knew it probably wouldn't be well received. Instead he rose, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Thank you." He said with heartfelt sincerity.

Draco blushed slightly and gave a little nod, "Well, we should get to dinner." He muttered quickly, snatching up his robe and hurrying out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik looked out over the rolling hills. The wild grasses were dried and browned this time of year, but the way it flowed like water in the wind was still beautiful. The sky was ablaze with color... pink, blue, purple... all brilliant and more exquisitely displayed than any mortal artist could ever hope to capture.

"You were right." He said softly. "It's amazing." He shifted his gaze over to the woman beside him. She looked so lovely in that dress. If anyone were to see a still photo of her right now, surely they would think her happy and content, caught up in the wonderful vista before her.

He reached up, gently stroking the back of his finger down her cheek. It was cool beneath his touch. He took a shuddering breath, then ever so gently shut her eyes.

"You're home now." He said softly, stroking her cool cheek once more, "This is where you belong... and now you'll always be a part of this place. I just wish..." He pulled his hand away and turned back to the slowly fading sunset, his throat too tight to say anything more. It's not as if he needed to say it aloud anyway. She was beyond caring about mere words now. She knew what he wanted to say, whether he could force it out or not.

"We're ready." Matthias said softly.

Derik looked up at the man where he stood. He wore his preist's collar. It was just a silly little bit of cloth... and yet Derik was grateful for it in a way he couldn't explain. He gave a little nod, then got up. He carefully gathered Jessie up in his arms and carried her over to where they had set up a few yards away. He stepped into the circle and lay her down, arranging her neatly. He folded her hands over her stomach, then pulled the rose from his pocket and tucked the stem under her hands.

"Are you sure you want this?" Matthias asked once Derik had returned to his side.

Derik nodded without hesitation. "She was already murdered... I won't give them the opportunity to desecrate her body. She deserves peace."

Matthias nodded, then began to speak. Derik knew his words were probably stirring and heartfelt... but he couldn't make himself listen. The two men Matthias had brought to help lay the spellwork were standing there respectfully on the other side of the circle. He could tell they felt a bit awkward, not having known this woman, but feeling like they should be paying their respects. He wanted to thank them for their assistance, but he found he couldn't even meet their eyes.

As his eulogy drew towards its conclusion Matthias waved his wand and Jessi gently rose into the air until she came to a stop, hovering there before Derik. Derik accepted the roll of delicate silk cloth one of the men handed to him. Starting at her feet, he carefully wrapped the cloth around her body, encasing her in the warm colors, not unlike the sunset they had just witnessed. The gold of the runes the cloth bore glinted softly in the dying light. When he was done, he stepped out of the circle.

"Holy Spirit," Matthias intoned softly, "Please accept your daughter back into your embrace. Those of us who held her dear feel great sorrow at her passing from this world, but we know that with you she will be forever more safe and loved and we will patiently await the day when we will be reunited once more. With your blessing, we now return her mortal remains to the earth from whence all life sprang. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

Derik didn't bother to try to fight the tears as the runes on the cloth began to glow. The light spread out until it was like a solidly glowing cocoon. Glimmers, like a light dusting of glitter began to drift down from the cocoon. The dusting increased quickly, and after a moment the whole cocoon disintegrated into a million brilliant little particles. They drifted down, flowing without hesitation straight into the ground below. In moments there was no remaining trace other than the line that still encircled where she had been.

Though he couldn't see it, he knew her essence was spreading out into the ground below them, becoming one with the earth. With the home she had loved. She was beyond their reach now. No matter what, they could do nothing more to her. It wasn't much comfort, but in the tiniest way it did help some.

He walked back over to the tree, looking out over the field in the dying light. She'd always be a part of this place now. He shut out the sounds of the men quietly banishing the circle and gathering their supplies. He looked down at the ring she'd given him. He twisted it around his finger absently. He knew he shouldn't allow himself to dwell, but he couldn't seem to help it. He heard the sound of the men Apparating away, glad they hadn't come over and tried to console him.

He let out a soft sigh as he heard soft footsteps behind him. They came to a stop once they reached his side. He didn't even have to look.

"It's beautiful here." Matthias commented gently. "You couldn't have picked a lovelier spot."

"This was her childhood home." Derik said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, "She loved it here... especially on this particular hilltop. She showed me a painting of her sitting beneath this tree. Said it was her favorite place in the world."

"Then I'm sure she's glad you returned her to her home." Matthias replied, resting his hand on Derik's shoulder.

"I suspect she would have preferred to get here on her own." Derik said, a bitter edge creeping into his voice.

"You can't blame yourself for this." Matthias said gently but firmly, "You did everything you could."

Derik shifted his eyes further away from Matthias, quickly changing the subject, "Well, hopefully the Ministry hasn't tracked down the new owner of this land yet, but still, we probably shouldn't linger."

"Don't worry. I made sure there would be no problems before we came." Matthias replied, his voice becoming more 'business-like' in response to Derik's obvious lack of desire to discuss his feelings at the moment. "I'm sure the new land owner would have approved of this, though obviously they have not gotten around to informing him of his inheritance yet. It gets touchy in cases like this. There can be no official gathering and Will reading since that would merely provide new targets. He will be privately informed shortly."

"Ah. Still, we probably shouldn't loiter."

"Were you aware that she was pregnant?" Matthias asked.

Derik darted a glance over at him, but the man was merely gazing forward, taking in the view. "That was recorded at the Ministry?"

"No. She changed her Will the other day. She made out two actually. One for if her child survived her, and one in case they perished together as they did. Obviously, had the child lived it would have inherited everything..." Mathias paused, looking over at Derik, "And the child would have been given to its father."

Derik just stared at him, feeling like he was frozen. He forced himself to give a little nod, but even that much was difficult. The shock, pain and remorse flowed through him as the boy's death seemed to hurt just a bit more knowing he might have even been given the child. Of course in such a situation he would have immediately admitted his paternity and petitioned for full custody... but to know that she had taken such a risk just to make sure there would be no legal fight, that she had made sure the child would have been given to him without question...

"Why didn't you tell me?" Matthias asked softly.

Derik blinked, coming out of it a bit. He blushed hard as he realized the document obviously named him directly. "I didn't even know until moments before they died. What would be the point in telling you after that?"

Matthias just sighed and moved before him, wrapping his arms around Derik without further comment.

Derik tried to resist, but instead found himself leaning into the embrace as tears of anguish overwhelmed him.

Matthias just held him comfortingly until he'd regained control of himself. Even then, Derik was hesitant to pull away.

"I should go." Derik muttered as he finally managed to pull himself away. "I have some matters that need attending to tonight." With that he quickly turned, giving the rapidly darkening view one last glance.

"It's all yours now." Matthias said softly.

"What?" Derik asked, looking back at him, puzzled.

"The second will." Matthias elaborated, "She had no other remaining relatives. She left this land and everything she owned to you to keep or do with as you saw fit."

The hard lump was back in Derik's throat.

"You should be officially informed by private messenger within a day or two. A few of the others and I will be setting about making the lands unplottable tomorrow. Do you want the cabin hidden by a Fidelius charm as well?"

Derik just nodded mutely, too stunned to reply verbally.

Matthias nodded, then reached out and gently patted his back. "You know where to find me if you ever need to talk."

Derik nodded again, then watched as Matthias turned and walked away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kevin knocked on the door, darting glances around nervously. He'd been catching Steven watching him when he didn't think he'd notice all day, and he was getting increasingly worried he'd cottoned on to him and Jeremy.

The door opened in a thankfully short amount of time and Jeremy immediately stepped aside, letting him slip in. As soon as they were safely behind closed doors, Kevin looked Jeremy over worriedly, "Where were you this morning?"

Jeremy blinked in surprise, "I was getting a treatment. Why do you ask?"

"Oh..." Kevin said, trying not to let the worry he felt into his voice. It was hard dealing with how much medical attention Jeremy needed. "I just... I stopped by to see how you were doing and you weren't here."

"You just 'stopped by'?" Jeremy asked with a little smile. "We both know my room is _well_ out of your way, no matter where you're going."

Kevin gave a little shrug, dropping his eyes to the floor. "You just looked kind of pale at dinner last night. I was worried."

"I see." Jeremy replied, "It's a little late for Quidditch practice... do you have to go soon?"

Kevin shook his head. "Na. Steven is off to shag some daft Hufflepuff girl. They're meeting in some unused classroom or something. He was bragging all day about how much she's been wanting to get in his trousers. To be honest, I'm pretty sure he's paying her. I saw him getting into the pouch he keeps his money in before he left."

Jeremy let out a little amused snort. "From what you've told me, I wouldn't doubt it. Well, I was just about to take my shower..." He said with a little smile, reaching over and taking Kevin's hand.

Kevin reluctantly balked. "Jeremy..." He said sadly.

Jeremy didn't miss a beat. He moved up to Kevin, capturing the surprised boy's lips before he knew what was happening. Kevin sighed into the kiss, deepening it eagerly.

When Jeremy released his lips, he shifted closer still, pressing up against him as he settled his head against Kevin's shoulder. "Please shower with me." He pleaded softly.

Kevin let out a pained breath, closing his eyes. "Fine," he sighed, his resistance crumbling, "But no hand jobs in the shower and I'm not going down on you." he said firmly.

"I can agree to those terms." Jeremy replied, pulling away with a little smile on his face. He took Kevin's hand again and led him off.

While the shower was decidedly 'friendly', Jeremy stayed true to his word. By the time Kevin was drying Jeremy off, he felt pleasantly contented. Jeremy seemed stronger, obviously having taken well to whatever treatment they had given him. Kevin was fairly certain Jeremy was more than capable of drying himself, but he was glad the boy let him do it. Kevin dried himself off quickly when he was done with Jeremy. When he turned around after depositing the towels in the hamper he saw Jeremy sitting on the side of his bed, still naked, removing his leg brace.

"Don't you think you should get dressed for bed before taking that off?" Kevin asked.

Jeremy just shook his head, then picked up a small bottle off the bedside table and held it out to Kevin, blushing slightly and looking hesitant.

"What's this?" Kevin asked, walking over and accepting it. It wasn't one of his usual potions.

"It's oil." Jeremy said rather bashfully, "I was hoping you might... um..."

Kevin sighed, "Jeremy, I told you I can't..." Kevin began.

"Give me a massage?" Jeremy finished, overriding him.

"Oh!" Kevin replied, his cheeks coloring. "Right. Sure. Lay down." He said, trying to pretend he hadn't assumed this was going somewhere else. Of course Jeremy just wanted a massage. Derik had said it would be good to give him one in the evening to help him wind down and sleep better.

Jeremy settled face down on his bed, shifting his head over and staring at Kevin expectantly. Kevin hesitated, contemplating getting on his shorts or at least a towel, but decided against it. Jeremy looked eager to start, and stopping to put on clothes would probably just upset him, not to mention oil stains on his skivvies would be hard to explain. Well, since he was doing this sans clothing he made sure to get on the bed quickly and out of Jeremy's direct line of sight before he thought about the situation too long. As he'd pretty much expected, he was hard as a rock before he even touched his oiled hands to Jeremy's back. That was embarrassing, but otherwise unimportant while he was sitting to the side of the boy. Of course he knew Jeremy wouldn't let him get away with that for long.

Jeremy wriggled a bit, "Could you move over a bit? So you're more centered?"

Kevin sighed, knowing that was inevitable. He shifted over, straddling the boy's waist. Jeremy grinned contentedly, pushing his bum up against Kevin. Kevin couldn't stop the little groan that escaped him. "Jeremy." he whispered hoarsely, "Please don't."

"You know..." Jeremy said speculatively, "I wouldn't mind if you oiled yourself up and rubbed against me while you massaged me."

"Jeremy!" Kevin said sternly.

"What?" Jeremy replied guilelessly, "You wouldn't be shagging me. You're going to rubbing against me some as you work anyway... why not make this a bit more fun for you? It's not like it'd hurt anything. I read something about couples massage once that suggested it so both people enjoy it."

Kevin sighed, trying to ignore the suggestion and go back to work. Within a minute or two it became readily apparent that at least part of his mind was dwelling on the idea. He paused, fighting an internal ethical debate. Well, he could watch Jeremy closely to make sure it wasn't having adverse effects... besides, with as painfully hard as he was he _was_ rubbing against him a bit no matter what he did, his choicer bit pressing rather firmly against Jeremy's bum... at least if he oiled up a bit it would reduce the friction before it became too uncomfortable. Oh how simple it was to find a flimsy justification for this. Yes, he felt guilty for even contemplating it... but he still found himself dribbling a little extra oil on his hand and rubbing it on himself.

As he resumed the massage he gave a little shudder of pleasure. Not only was there the hot, slick skin of the boy he loved pressed up against his most intimate parts... the soft ripples of the odd scarring sliding against him were pure rapture! He tried to keep his hips still, but it was a losing battle. He found himself rubbing Jeremy's shoulders faster to try to justify the movement of his hips, but after a few minutes he gave up the pretense without even realizing it, settling his hands on the bed to either side of Jeremy for support as he thrust up against him. He felt feverish, consumed by the intense pleasure.

Suddenly Jeremy shifted up some just as Kevin thrust. Jeremy let out a little gasp and Kevin realized he had slipped inside him. Jeremy's hand grabbed a hold of Kevin's bum when he tried to extricate himself, not letting him escape.

"Please!" Jeremy gasped desperately, "I'm almost there!"

Kevin looked at his face with concern, but while he was flush and panting slightly, he didn't appear to be in distress. Kevin knew he shouldn't, but he was teetering on the edge himself. Another minute shouldn't be too much. He kept repeating that to himself, unable to stop himself as he pushed the rest of the way in and started thrusting again, marveling at the incredible feel of it. He shifted down more, working his hand underneath Jeremy. Jeremy let out a rapturous groan, his hips jerking as Kevin took hold of him. Kevin knew it was wrong, but it felt so very good... his head spun as his body gave itself over to his passion in a last frantic flurry of thrusts, then he drove himself deep and tensed as a mind blowing peak raged through him. Jeremy cried out beneath him, his body shuddering hard, then stilling.

Kevin was panting, the crushing weight of guilt crashing over him as he realized what he'd done. He quickly shifted up, looking Jeremy over and trying to determine what kind of toll his reprehensible actions had taken on the boy. Jeremy was panting raggedly, but his lips weren't tinged blue yet at least. His skin was flush and sweaty and he shuddered when Kevin shifted.

"Jeremy! Are you alright?" Kevin asked, his voice filled with remorse as he tried to find the spot on his neck to check his pulse. It was rapid, but seemed strong.

Jeremy mumbled something, but Kevin couldn't hear it, so he shifted closer, "What?"

Jeremy shifted his head a bit more, his voice rising enough to make it weak, yet audible, "With all due respect to your brother," He wheezed softly, "I prefer _your_ kind of massage." He said, finishing with a little grin.

Kevin sighed in relief, resting his forehead against Jeremy's shoulder.

They just lay there like that for a few minutes, regaining their breath as their bodies slowly cooled. Kevin's head jerked up as Jeremy's breath shuddered in his chest. He looked him over with worried confusion. The boy wasn't smiling anymore... in fact there were tears trickling from his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked softly.

Jeremy just shook his head, a little sob escaping him before he could stifle it. "I just... I never thought I would ever feel that again... that I would ever..." He trailed off, unable to articulate further.

"I'm sorry..." Kevin said, unsure what else to say.

Jeremy shook his head again, grabbing Kevin's hand when he tried to shift it away and pulling it back around him, hugging the arm to his chest. It was obvious he was exhausted, but his grip was still pretty firm. "Don't leave me... please don't leave..." He pleaded, his voice tapering off as his eyes fluttered shut.

Kevin watched him as the boy gave into his exhaustion and drifted off to sleep, still holding Kevin's arm to his chest. Kevin's heart ached as he watched Jeremy. He hadn't predicted it, but the minute he saw that look on Jeremy's face he'd known what had happened. The consummation of their relationship had obviously formed an association in Jeremy's mind between Kevin and his last lover... and stirred the fear in him that something was going to take Kevin away from him too.

Kevin was able to work the spare blanket up from the foot of the bed without disturbing him, then he gently spooned up against Jeremy's back and settled against him. He could feel the slight tension in the boy's body ease as he felt Kevin's body against him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kevin whispered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Soft lips caressed his own, quickly becoming insistant. He kissed back without thought, the feel of it quickly stirring his desire. Warm flesh undulated against him, soft and supple against his own bare skin. He reached up, his hand finding her firm breast unerringly. She ground her hips against him and Snape groaned, suddenly becoming aware. He blinked his eyes open, but the darkness around him was complete. He turned his head, breaking the liplock she had on him.

"Don't worry," Hermione whispered as she reached down between them, "They think I'm doing rounds. Being a Prefect has its advantages." She finished mischievously, shifting her head down and nipping his neck in a teasingly playful manner.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Snape replied, pulling his hand away and trying desperately to make it sound convincing, "You can't just slip into my private quarters any time you please. What if you get caught?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." She reassured him, "I made very sure I wasn't seen. I'm not daft. I used David's ring and made sure no one was around as well. I wouldn't come unless I was sure it was safe."

"Hermione..." He breathed in exasperation, but then he closed his eyes with a low moan as she shifted around, neatly silencing any further argument.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik sat on the top of the very tall stone wall, gazing through one of the large, tinted panes of glass that made up the walls of the greenhouse.

There she was.

Marion Cornfoot was sitting cross-legged on the floor, repotting plants.

He couldn't help but smile as she brushed a bit of her long, golden hair out of her face, leaving a little streak of dirt on her cheek. He didn't know what he had expected. Perhaps someone waspish looking... dark hair and a scowl... not this rather dainty blond by far. Steven was the perfect mirror of Adrian... he didn't appear to take a single trait from his mother. It was as if she'd made as little impression on his genetics as she had on his upbringing.

Not that she had any choice in how Steven grew up. Maybe he would have turned out _human_ if she'd been allowed to help raise him. After all, if you knew absolutely nothing of Steven and he was putting on a genial face, he wasn't an _unattractive_ boy. In fact, if you took only the aesthetics of his appearance into account, he was even what many might consider reasonably attractive. If you were only looking at a picture you might fancy that he might even be a happy, kind, innocent boy... it was just when he opened his mouth that the illusion was shattered. Who knows, if he'd been raised by his mother perhaps he would have been someone worthwhile instead of the sad, corrupt, utterly worthless piece of shite that he was. He wondered if it even bothered Steven knowing that his mother was being held prisoner here... kept on enough drugs and potions to anesthetize a Griffin into complacence. He somehow doubted Adrian bothered to lie to the boy about it. Having met Steven, he doubted there was any reason to. That's how he'd raised his son... to view women as inferior creatures to be used and manipulated as needed... and to be tossed aside when they became inconvenient.

Derik sighed, dragging his thoughts away from the loathsome Cornfoot males. Marion was all that mattered now. He had to focus on how best to get her out of there without leaving any evidence of a struggle. He watched as a woman in white came out of the house and went into the greenhouse. He checked his watch as the woman gave Marion her meds. She was five minutes late. Well, she'd entered the grounds on time though. He'd seen her enter the house. She'd probably just been looking for Marion. That she'd had to search was a good sign. It meant they weren't using tracking spells to monitor Marion's position. Those were probably too much bother to maintain considering their prisoner didn't appear to have a single thought of escaping in her head. Not many other thoughts either for that matter.

He waited patiently for the attendant to leave the grounds. She mounted an old, well worn broom and flew slowly back towards the large, rather severe looking building perched on the next hillside over. He looked back to the greenhouse, but Marion was gone. He thought he saw a bit of movement through one of the windows. Apparently she'd gone back into the house while he wasn't watching. Well, it was time to move in. It would be four hours until the next attendant came by with the draught to put her out for the night. They kept her on a rather nocturnal schedule because Adrian preferred to visit at night, so they kept her awake until the wee hours of the morning to make sure she wouldn't be too tired when he stopped by, even though, according to the notes, he only stopped by every two or three months at best.

He took a deep, bracing breath, then hopped down off the wall. The tall wall wasn't really much of a barrier... it was more to simply physically block the view to keep her from having thoughts of investigating what might be outside. The invisible magic dome that encased this pleasant little prison was pretty much the only _real_ defense, so once he'd managed to lift the edge and slip under it, he had no real worry of running into anything unexpected. His only worry now was how to approach her without alarming her and making her set off the emergency alert manually. He was hopeful he could incapacitate her if worse came to worse, but she was on so many drugs he wasn't sure how reliable his usual methods would be. Possible scenarios filled his mind, many of which sounded solid, but it was going to be a touchy proposition considering the drugs she was on dampened down her mental processes to the point where he couldn't really read her. He was pretty much flying blind, a sensation he wasn't used to... and didn't like at all.

He circled around to the front door and went in through there, deciding to take the straightforward approach. "Hello?" He called, "Anyone home?" He kept calling as he made his way into the house, but didn't spot her until he'd almost made it to the other end.

"In here." A voice called back.

He followed the voice into what appeared to be a kitchen. It had no stove, just an ice box, a sink and counters, but from the diet described in the folder this was probably all she had. He had them keep her on a strictly raw fruits and vegetables diet with vitamin supplements to meet her minimum dietary needs. From this close up Derik could see that the deficient diet kept her very thin, though Adrian had obviously made some allowances to let her keep a bit of her figure. There was no stove to burn herself on, no machines to make her food preparation easier... in fact, Derik was surprised he'd allowed her knives. The rather large knife she was currently slicing a grapefruit with gave him pause.

Her head turned, her wide eyes looking at him in a vague, yet quizzical manner. "Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Derik. The nurse just forgot to give you one of your potions, so I said I'd drop it by and see that you took it." He said, pulling the small potion bottle out of his inner robe pocket. "Just made it up fresh for you."

She furrowed her brow and set aside the knife, turning towards him. "That doesn't look like one of mine..." she said vaguely as she gazed at the bottle, wiping her hands absently on her apron.

"Oh, it's a new one. That's why she forgot it. You are supposed to start it tonight." He said in his most reassuring voice.

She pouted. "I don't want more! I already take so many and they taste so bad!" She said, sounding a bit like a petulant five year old.

"Oh, not this one." Derik reassured her as he took out the little cork. "This one tastes like blackberries. That's your favorite, isn't it?"

Her eyes lit up and she accepted the bottle, sniffing it.

"That's one dose, so be sure to drink the whole bottle." Derik said encouragingly. He sincerely hoped she didn't spill it or anything like that, because it had been wretchedly difficult to brew and it had only produced that one dose, so if she didn't get it all down he wouldn't be able to get her detoxed and out of there tonight. His plan hinged on her being lucid and leaving willingly, so he couldn't just kidnap her in her current state. If he was forced to leave her and she mentioned anything about him to someone there might be much more stringent security protocols in place by tomorrow night.

She tried the potion, then giggled and drank some more, but in tiny sips. Derik just smiled indulgently, wishing she would just down it.

"You're not supposed to be here, you know." She said in a slightly teasing voice.

"The nurse sent me." He replied, carefully keeping himself relaxed. There was a manual alarm on the wall just a pace from her, and if she dove for it he wasn't certain he'd be able to stop her.

"_Boys_ aren't allowed in here."

Derik blinked. Thinking about it, the nurse and attendant list did consist of only females, but he hadn't realized men were kept out entirely. Then again, with Adrian in charge he should have figured it. "Well, I won't be here long. I'm sure it'll be ok. Surely I'm not the first man who's been in here."

"Oh, no." She said smiling, "There used to be some lovely boys who took care of the grounds for me. They would cut the grass and trim the hedges, and even plant flowers where ever I wanted them. And sometimes, if I asked them really nice they would come inside and kiss me and lay on top of me. They always made me feel nice." She said with a reminiscent smile, then it faded, "Not like Adrian. He doesn't lay on top of me nice like they did. He makes me wear little costumes and ties me up and hurts me." She said with a little shudder, her pouting lips trembling, obviously close to tears.

"It's ok." Derik said softly, coming over and slipping a comforting arm around her. "Just drink your potion. You'll feel much better."

She sniffled. "But when I'm done with the potion, you'll leave."

He smiled, "No, I won't. I'll stay with you for a while if you like, but you need to finish the potion."

She blushed a bit, batting her eyelashes up at him. "You're sweet." She shifted closer, taking in a deep breath. "I like your smell."

"Thank you." Derik said, wondering if he should move away, but not wanting her to think he didn't like her. It was so difficult telling what he should do when he couldn't read anything from her.

"Those boys always smelled like a meadow. Grass and flowers, fresh turned dirt and sunshine." She said, leaning up against him, "You... you smell like the forest."

"The forest?" Derik said in surprise. He'd never been told he smelled like the forest.

She nodded, "Don't know why, but that's what you remind me of." She shifted closer, looking up into his eyes imploringly. "Will you lay on top of me? I think you'd make me feel really nice, wouldn't you?"

Whoa! He definitely should have seen this one coming! "Um... I don't know if I should. I rather doubt that's allowed..."

She pouted, tearing up.

"Hey, don't cry!" He said quickly, "I tell you what, finish your potion and we can discuss it, ok? But potion first!"

She smiled brilliantly, then upended the bottle, quickly drinking the rest down. When she finished, she blinked, shaking her head and wavering a bit. "Wow... that one's really strong!"

"Yes, it is, but it's really going to help you." Derik assured her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her up when her knees gave.

She steadied after a minute, her limbs regaining strength. She took a deep breath and sighed it out, snuggling up to him. "So where were we?" She whispered as she nuzzled up against him.

He could feel her mind clearing, but there was so much interference from the medications he wasn't sure how long it would take to get her completely coherent again. He had no intentions of actually 'laying on top of her', but he felt it wise not to object when she kissed him. It was quite lovely, actually. She was a much better kisser than he'd expect her to be. Perhaps those 'boys' had taught her a thing or two.

Derik froze, his eyes springing open as he felt the tip of a knife blade being pressed to his throat. When Marion shifted back, her eyes were quite clear and blazing with anger. Apparently the potion worked pretty quick.

"Did that bastard send you?" She hissed, pressing the blade harder and drawing a drop or two of blood.

"Which bastard?" He replied carefully, trying to think of a safe way to disarm her.

"Don't bullshite me! Adrian. He sent you, didn't he?"

"Considering I doubt you'd believe a straight answer," Derik replied, trying to keep from cutting himself further on the blade, "How about I just ask you to think about this: Why would Adrian send someone to give you a potion that would wake you up and take you out of his control?"

She glared at him distrustfully, but appeared to be considering it. It was obvious she was still in the process of shrugging off the after effects of her long medicinal enslavement. "Why would you do that then?" She asked at length.

"It'd be easier to talk without a blade cutting into me..." Derik replied as tactfully as possible.

She considered this, then eased back. Not much, but the blade was no longer digging in to him. "Well?" she prompted.

"Yes, I am technically a member of his Auror unit, BUT!" He said quickly as the knife shifted closer, "I am by no means his friend! He was responsible for the death of a woman I cared about. A woman who was carrying my child. He's also responsible for the death of a young boy I was trying to adopt."

"So you decided to kill me in retaliation?" She said, her eyes narrowing.

"No!" Derik replied quickly, "That would make no sense. Besides, considering how little that man cares for anyone, I doubt your death would be any form of retaliation."

She looked at him suspiciously, "Then what exactly are you doing here? What do you hope to accomplish?"

"I plan to blackmail him to keep him from hurting anyone else I care about." Derik replied earnestly.

"Blackmail? How?"

"By sobering you up and hiding you away where he can't get to you. If he does anything I don't want him to, you sit down with a reporter and tell them all about your loving husband and what he's done to you. I imagine you'd have more than enough to say to make him the laughing stock of the Ministry, and knowing them, even without solid proof they would probably demote him or fire him outright just to avoid being associated with him."

The knife eased back a bit more, "You think _embarrassing stories_ are all I have on him?"

"What else do you have?" Derik asked, her tone peaking his interest.

"Rape. Murder. Use of Unforgivables. You name it. He used to rape my nurses and then Obliviate them. Right in front of me. Back in Hogwarts, a boy got me a bit drunk at one of the parties and then took me back to his room and shagged me. He took my virginity. He didn't force me, mind you, I was just too afraid of Adrian without the alcohol. We met up a couple more times on the sly, then one time when we were to meet in an old abandoned part of the castle Adrian somehow found out and got there first. He had beaten the boy nearly to death, but he'd waited until I got there to finish him off. He slit his throat right in front of me and made me watch as he bled out. He transfigured the body into a small silver charm and put it on a chain and made me wear it so I'd always remember what would happen if I strayed again." She fumbled around at her collar, then pulled out a chain.

The charm at the end was coin-like with a seemingly abstract swirling pattern on it. As Derik gazed at it, he thought he caught a glimpse of what looked like a face in the wispy pattern. The face of a young man... one twisted with pain. He pulled his eyes from it, having no doubt she was telling the truth.

"They thought he'd simply gone missing. When it started looking like I might break down and tell, he simply took me out of school, married me and stuck me here." She said, her eyes tearing up. "Adrian said if I ever told, he'd kill me too... but I just don't care anymore. It was fortunate that one of the nurses found out about the boys who did the gardening and fired them. She said she didn't tell Adrian and made me promise never to tell him either. If I had, there'd be three more young men dead because of me. Actually... there was one other..." She said, furrowing her brow and obviously trying to remember. It was obviously easier for her to recall things from her schooling than it was from the years since.

Derik gently took hold of the knife, easing it out of her hand while she was focused on remembering.

"Yes, he was about seventeen or eighteen... I think he lived nearby. He said he'd been watching me. He wasn't supposed to be here. He snuck in and would talk to me... and eventually... well... " She cracked a little smile, "He was a very energetic boy. I wasn't able to feel much while I was drugged, but even still he made me feel good." Her smile faded, "But Adrian visited unexpectedly and found him in my bed and he got so very mad..." She said, worry creasing her brow. "I think he hurt him. No..." She said, shaking her head and tearing up, "I think he killed him!"

Marion turned and hurried out. Derik quickly wiped his blood from the blade with his sleeve, then tossed the knife into the sink and hurried after her. She didn't stop until she was in her bedroom. She just stood there in the middle, gazing around and obviously trying to remember. The first thing Derik noted about the room was the open wardrobe that appeared to hold a good number of costumes. He easily spotted the short little Hogwarts uniform among them. The bed was big, and he couldn't help but notice it had restraints built into it, not unlike Lucius' bed.

She moved over, closer to the bed, then knelt. She reached out and touched a slight discoloration on the hardwood floor, then broke down into tears. "It was here." She sobbed, her palm flat on the stained wood. "Adrian couldn't get the blood out. They're supposed to replace the floor, but they haven't gotten to it yet..."

Derik moved closer. The stain did indeed appear to be caused by blood. He'd seen his fair share of it. For some reason, witches and wizards tended to leave a mark when they were murdered. Blood that no scouring spell could remove, a cold draft even in the full heat of summer, the unexplainable smell of their perfume or cologne that seemed to linger for years after their demise or any number of other oddities. Even when they left no ghost behind, the spot of their demise was forever after marked in some way. There was no doubt in his mind a wizard had died here. He glanced around for more evidence.

There was a large, very old free standing mirror with an ornate, hand carved cherry wood frame in the corner. He shifted over, checking the angle. It was pointed almost directly at that spot. "Marion, was that mirror there when it happened?"

She looked up at him, rubbing away her tears, "I just told you a young man was murdered right on this very spot and you're asking about the décor?"

He looked down at her, "This is very important. I need to know." He said seriously.

She sniffled a bit, looking over at the old mirror. "The thing weighs about a hundred kilos! It hasn't moved anywhere since I got here so far as I know."

"Has it been angled any different?" He asked, gazing at the mirror intently.

She furrowed her brow, obviously puzzled by his continued interest. "It's been in my family for over a hundred years. It was built to swivel, but the joints are corroded. It doesn't move at all." She said, getting up and going over to it. She gave the top of the mirror a good shove, but it just let out a loud creak and moved at most a fraction of a centimeter. "See? It's..." her voice trailed off as she looked back at the mirror and looked at her reflection for the first time. Her eyes went round and she took a step away, her eyes traveling down her with a growing expression of shock and horror. "What happened to me?" She asked in alarm.

"What do you mean?" He asked, stepping up to her and looking her over worriedly. She didn't appear to be injured.

She was running her fingers over her face, shaking her head. "I'm OLD!" She breathed, aghast.

"I'd hardly call you old." He replied with a reassuring smile.

"Are you blind?" She asked incredulously, "I look like I'm like _forty!"_

"Hardly forty." Derik quickly assured her, "I'd say a young thirty."

She spun on her heel and gave him a rough shove, "I'm _fifteen bloody years old!_ I shouldn't look like my _mother!_ What did that bastard do to me?"

Derik felt a swell of pity as he realized she had no sense of the amount of time that had passed. If she was fifteen when Adrian started drugging her, she had to be at least thirty two by now, older if Adrian hadn't gotten her pregnant right away. He reached out, taking her hands, "You've been here a while." He said as gently as he could.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she pulled her hands out of his, turning back to gaze at herself in the mirror. She quickly tugged loose the sash at her waist, and before he could stop her she'd pulled her dress off. She stared at her body, obviously repulsed. "I'm a bloody skeleton! I'm disgusting!" she sobbed, running her fingers over her ribs where they were readily apparent under her skin. "Fruits and vegetables. That's all I can remember. Day after day... if anyone ever tries to give me another grapefruit, I'm going to shove it straight up their arse!" She snarled, angry tears still streaming from her eyes.

"I will admit you could use a bit more padding, but that's easy enough to fix." He said.

"What does it matter? No one's going to like me like this. He's ruined me." She pouted.

Derik let out an amused breath, then slipped between her and the mirror. "He has done no such thing. You are lovely and desirable. Furthermore, where I'm taking you, you can eat whatever you like from now on." Derik murmured, trying to soothe her.

She sniffled again and rolled her eyes. "Oh, great. From one prison to the next. What's the difference?"

"My home is no prison." Derik said seriously, "It's true you shouldn't leave, but its for your own safety. Still, you won't be drugged, you'll have the run of pretty much the whole building, and the other people who live there are very friendly. You can do whatever you like, eat whatever you like, dress however you like." He said with a significant glance towards the costume wardrobe.

She looked at it and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You need to gather some of your things. Clothes, any personal belonging that are important to you, anything you would take if you were running off on your own. It can't look like I've abducted you. It has to be readily apparent that you left of your own free will or Adrian will have Ministry backing when he tries to get you back. I even brought you something." He said, pulling out the wand he'd gotten from Goyle, "It isn't the one you had before, but it's a close match. It should work just as well for you."

She took the wand, her hand shaking a bit. She ran her fingers over it, staring at it as if sure it was some kind of ruse and the wand would vanish at any moment. "I don't know if I could even work this anymore..." She whispered uncertainly, "Even if I could remember what I learned in school, my education wasn't exactly complete. I only made it to fifth year, and didn't even finish that. I've never even taken my O.W.L.s."

"I'm sure what you learned will come back to you, and you can still learn more. There are a number of people where you're going who could help you continue your education." He smiled at her and reached up, brushing a tear off her cheek, "Besides... you've been practically in solitary confinement for years. I'd think you would enjoy some company. Who knows, maybe you'll even find someone to be with who isn't an evil bastard."

Her eyes widened at the prospect, "You mean you have _boys_ there too?"

"There are a number of single men of a variety of ages. If you're open minded, I'm sure you could find interested males to choose from."

She looked back at the mirror and her eyes watered up again. "But only _old_ men would like me like this!"

"Not to be indelicate, but from what you've told me there was at least one young man who was quite obviously fond of you like this, and rather recently if they haven't replaced the flooring yet. Adrian may be sloppy, but even he wouldn't allow obvious evidence such as that to be left around for long."

She looked over at the stained floor again, wavering a bit. Derik reached out and took her elbow to steady her. It was obvious her mind was still trying to slog free of the fog it had dwelt in for so very long. "Oh..." She whispered dazedly, "Right..." Her eyes teared again and she turned her head away from the sight.

"I think you're beautiful." Derik said softly.

She looked up at him, blinking away the tears as she gazed at him with big eyes, "You do?" She breathed.

He gave her a little smile. "Absolutely."

Without warning she stepped up to him and kissed him. Though surprised, he didn't pull away. Rejecting her advance would probably be a serious blow to her delicate self esteem at the moment. Besides, she wasn't a bad kisser. Not terribly experienced, but enthusiastic. He finally made himself pull away when she melted up against him, the obvious direction of her intentions becoming readily apparent.

"I can't." He whispered.

She looked up at him with hurt eyes.

"It has nothing to do with you!" He quickly said, "I just... a woman I care about was just killed... I'm not ready for any kind of relationship..."

She rolled her eyes, "I've been kept prisoner for ages... you really think I want a _relationship?_ I just can't help but believe Adrian is going to somehow stop us... to keep me from escaping. If that happens, I at least want something to remember this by. It's been so very long since I've felt a man give me pleasure without it being muddled by drugs. Besides, he took a woman from you. At the very least you should get to shag his wife on his own bed."

No matter how hard he tried to deny that, the idea was horribly enticing. Besides... what she said was true in a way, he couldn't be sure he didn't have any counter-measures in place that weren't in that file. If he for some reason failed to spring her from this prison she at least deserved a good tumble. Lingering was pretty much idiotic at this point... and yet a fierce, unreasoning desire had blossomed in him that drowned out his brain's objections quite neatly.

She let out a little groan of desire when she pressed against him once more and felt his silent approval. She pulled away and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the bed. She fumbled with the catch on her bra and he reached over, opening it with barely a brush of his fingers. He kissed her, pulling the bra off of her, then kissed his way down to the side of her neck as his hands found her bare breasts. She groaned appreciatively, but wasted no time as she started stripping him. He shifted back and pulled his shirt and robe off obligingly. By the time the shirt hit the floor she already had the fastening of his trousers undone and was trying to shove them down quickly.

"Alright," he panted, "But we really haven't the time to linger. We'll have to save the foreplay for later." He murmured, dropping his trousers and following her onto the bed. She just nodded fervently and wordlessly, obviously more interested in kissing his lips than conversation. Her desire felt so urgent he felt the instinctive need to hurry as well. Still, he was very conscious of the fact that she had been forced before and might have lingering fears. "How do you want it?" He whispered between kisses.

"Hmm?" She asked in confusion.

He smiled. "Do you want to be on top, on the bottom...? Lady's choice."

She blinked, obviously surprised by the question. "Um... I haven't really done this much... well, that I can remember clearly anyway. Maybe you should... you know..." She said, blushing brightly.

"As the lady wishes." He said in agreement. He laid her down and shifted over onto her, watching her closely to make sure she didn't get uncomfortable with him in such a dominant position. Once he entered her such worries quickly melted away. He could feel the pleasure blossoming within her as the long forgotten sensations flowed through her.

She cried out with abandon, bucking and thrashing beneath him, thrusting her hips up to meet him. He'd rarely experienced sex with a woman so wild and uninhibited. She arched up suddenly and rolled them over, quickly shifting her legs around into position and starting to ride him hard. He could barely keep up with her as the bedspring creaked loudly beneath them.

All rational thought had left him by this point, and in its place was a basic, primal need. Instinctively he grabbed a hold of her as her body started to tighten on him and quake. He rolled them back over and pounded himself into her as she shook and cried out. The headboard was hitting the wall hard, cracking the plaster behind it, but he didn't care. He sped up a bit more, then cried out and tensed, emptying himself into her.

He lay there for a time on top of her, panting, slightly dizzy and utterly spent. The whole thing had only lasted a couple of minutes, but he could easily tell she was just as blissfully content with the experience as he was. As he slowly came back down he realized she was clutching him to her almost desperately. He started kissing her neck. Her skin was hot, slick with sweat and had a slight saltiness to it that he'd always loved. "Perhaps I overdid the stimulants in your potion." He murmured against her with amusement.

"That... that was..." She panted, then just shook her head with a ridiculous grin on her face, unable to describe it.

"A bit better than Adrian's usual?" He asked her with a smirk.

She gave a derisive snort. "Please! Rutting against a rock would be better than Adrian! You..." she breathed, getting a slightly dreamy look on her face, "You're _magical_..."

He chuckled softly, "Yes, well as much as I'd dearly love to spend several hours here refreshing your memory on the finer points of _proper_ shagging, we really should be..." The air suddenly evacuated his lungs as it felt like a sledge hammer hit him in the middle of his back. He was stunned, but instinctively rolled to the side and struggled to get up as he heard low guttural cursing behind him. He suddenly realized his wand was still in his robe pocket, still several feet away on the floor. He'd been a prize idiot for getting separated from it in enemy territory!

"Wretched little whore!" The middle aged nurse growled as she moved further into the room. Her hair was up in a severe bun, her face as pinched and unattractive as it was furious. "I'll not get the boot just because you can't keep your bloody legs shut!"

Derik reached out desperately for his robe, but before he could reach it she snatched him up with a levitation spell and tossed him across the room, slamming him into the wardrobe. He cried out and crumpled helplessly to the floor, in too much shock and pain to do much more than watch as she hobbled over towards him, wand poised.

"I don't know how many men this bike's been doing, but you can tell all your little fellows that the fun is over!" She snarled angrily, "Her husband installed a warning system to inform us if a man enters this house after he caught the last of your ilk getting his jollies with her. I didn't think it was necessary, but obviously I was wrong. I was on rounds when you slithered your way in this time, but I'll be carrying the beacon with me from now on, so none of your lot will ever get this far again. I have half a mind to make sure you won't be slipping into _anyone's_ knickers again..." She said with a wicked grin, the tip of her wand dipping down a bit to make sure he caught the innuendo.

Derik's hands darted down to cover his choicer bits. He cleared his mind as she cackled merrily at his fear. Once he'd forced down the panic and lingering pain he was able to focus. He opened his eyes back up, staring into her eyes.

Her smile slipped away as she saw the intensity of his stare. It was a disconcertingly confident look she hadn't been expecting. She felt her own confidence sap away as an odd kind of lethargy crept over her. She fought it, but those eyes of his seemed to suck the strength right out of her. She'd never seen eyes like his... eyes that glowed that unnatural color and seemed to look straight into her soul. Her wand arm wavered.

"Expelliarmus!" Marion yelled, her new wand clutched in her hand.

The wrist movements weren't exactly right, but the wand jerked itself from the woman's hand... and embedded itself in the ceiling.

"What do you think you're doing?" The nurse blurted in shock as the attack snapped her out of the daze Derik had been creating.

"I'm getting the bloody Hell out of here, and no condescending cow is going to stop me!" Marion growled angrily.

The nurse looked furtively between Marion's wand and Derik, who was already in the process of freeing his own wand from his robes. Without warning, she turned tail and darted towards the door with surprising speed.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Marion yelled, hurling the spell after her. This time she got it right. The spell hit the woman square in the back and she immediately stiffened. Her forward momentum made her crash in a rather painful looking manner into the wall next to the door, then she fell to the floor with a hard thump like a knocked over statue.

"Let's get out of here." Derik said, quickly starting to pull on his clothes, "She might have told others where she was going."

"Absolutely!" Marion replied, quickly grabbing up her knickers and pulling them on.

When he was pulling on his last boot, he looked around to see her progress. Much to his surprise, he found her standing over by the costume wardrobe, finishing buttoning up a nurse's outfit, a perfect match for the one the petrified nurse was wearing. She spotted his surprised gaze and smiled. "I told you he liked raping nurses. If there weren't any of them around attractive enough to rape he'd sometimes dress me as one. I thought it might help in case she had backup coming."

He gave a quick nod, "Good thinking. Grab anything you can't live without and lets be off. I'd prefer you didn't need a disguise." Derik said, digging through his pockets. He found what he was looking for quickly and pulled it out. It looked like nothing more than a small canvass pouch. He took it over to the mirror and slipped it over the ornate top. He pulled the sides out and they easily expanded until it was as wide as the full width of the mirror.

"Whatever are you doing?" Marion asked in surprise as she looked over at him, seeing her mirror seeming to disappear as he pulled the bag downwards.

"Just a rather useful, if legally dodgy, device I came across a couple of months ago." Derik said as he reached the floor. The bottom of the heavy mirror suddenly seemed to get sucked upwards and the whole of it disappeared from sight. Derik stood up, letting the bag shrink back down to its original size, approximately the size of a fat wallet. He held it up for her to see, "We call them smuggler's bags. Don't worry, it has spells that prevent any possibility of damage."

"But why do you want my mirror?" She asked, still at a loss.

Derik just grinned, "Insurance." He said mysteriously, then he pulled out a second bag and tossed it towards her. "There. As you've seen, these can fit quite a bit, but be quick about it!"

She caught the bag a bit clumsily, but then smiled brilliantly. She shoved the pillow case she'd been filling into it. She looked at the jewelry case contemplatively, then just shoved the whole thing into the bag as well. "Not like he needs jewelry!" She said with a grin, then her eyes shifted down to her hand. She tucked the bag under her arm and pulled her wedding ring off, "Then again, I shouldn't take it all. He can have this back." She said, strolling into what appeared to be her loo. He heard a little watery plunk, then cloth shuffling around, followed by the unmistakable sound of urination. She finished up and flushed, then washed her hands as if it was just part of her routine. She walked out of the loo with a smile on her face. "He can fetch it from the plumbing if he wishes." She said blithely before hurrying into a walk-in closet.

Derik tried to be patient with her, keeping in mind that her only links to her past were probably scattered around this big house, and it was very possible Adrian might destroy anything that was left in a fit of rage when he found she'd escaped. Actually, he found the short little note she'd written to Adrian on the bedroom wall in scarlet lipstick quite amusing (if rather unladylike). Still, after about ten minutes he was getting very nervous. "I hate to seem impatient, but..." He prompted, nodding his head in the direction of the main compound. "If you really want to get away it might be advisable to exit now, while we still can."

She let out a little pained breath, looking around the living room, but nodded. "I know, I know." She said, starting towards the front door. She paused to grab a knickknack or two as she went along, but they managed to make it to the door without any major side-trips. As luck would have it, the nurse had taken off her winter cloak and hung it just inside the door out of habit. Marion quickly pulled it on. The woman's broomstick was there too, but it was ancient, slow and very unlikely to support the weight of two people despite Marion's slight stature, so they left it.

Derik peered cautiously out the door, then motioned her forward. She tucked the bag away in one of the large front pockets of her apron and followed. When she took hold of his arm and he could feel her trembling with anxiety and anticipation.

Derik let out a little groan of dismay as they made their way down the path to the gate. There was someone flying on a broom towards them. There was no way they could make a run for it with as close as the rider was. "Keep walking." Derik whispered when he felt her tremble, her pace faltering as she obviously spotted the rider as well. "Act casual. I can Apparate us away the minute we get past the barrier that marks off your little prison, but not before. There are anti-apparition wards around these grounds. The way I got in would be too time consuming. We have to make it through that gate."

"Ok." She whispered, straightening up. She covertly pulled up the hood on her cloak and strengthened her hold on Derik's arm.

As the rider came to a landing and got off of his broom it became obvious it was a man. A rather large man at that.

"Damn." Marion whispered as the man opened the gate, "That's Brock. He's the muscle of their security here. Don't try anything. He knows what he's doing."

Derik inclined his head ever so slightly in acknowledgement of the warning. He was already reaching that conclusion himself. The man carried himself like a fighter, possibly ex-law enforcement of some kind. His mind was alert and already calculating Derik's fighting potential. Though the thoughts were loud and clear, his mind didn't feel weak or very susceptible to attack. He was simply not on his mental guard yet. The minute he sensed any real threat Derik was sure he'd find it very hard to effect him mentally. Derik would have taken him down quick if he could have, but his magic that made people become drowsy and go to sleep took too long, and he was sure this guy would be able to block it before it did any good. Seeing there was no easy out, he lowered his head a bit and slumped his shoulders slightly, giving the impression he'd given up in hopes of lowering his perceived level of threat potential.

It was somewhat effective, but then the man turned his attention to Marion. "Is this who set off the alarm?" He asked.

She gave a little nod, the sparse light provided by the moon above leaving her face in deep shadow.

"I'll take him." Brock offered, striding over.

"I've got it well in hand." Marion grumbled in a fairly good imitation of the old nurse's voice. She gave Derik a little shove to the side, forcefully leading him around the man's considerable bulk.

Derik thought for a moment they were going to get by. They were just a few paces from the gate and the edge of the ward...

"Hold it right there or I drop you where you stand!" Brock growled.

Derik and Marion froze. Marion turned them around, but if anything her grip on Derik's arm tightened. Brock was standing there, his wand trained on them. "How dare you! I'll have you tossed out on your ear!" Marion growled, her voice steady though her hands were shaking worse than ever.

Brock gave a derisive snort. "You're not that old bat and we both know it. Unless of course your voice has risen an octave and you've lost a good twenty kilos since you left the office. Not to mention that your shoes are tapping and scraping against the stone of the path. All nurses are required to wear rubber soled shoes spelled against making any sound."

Marion looked down at her shoes and sighed.

Seeing as they were already found out, Derik was trying to subtly put the man to sleep, but as he suspected, the man was unusually resistant to his influence. It was rare, but there were people who just seem naturally fortified against Derik's mental abilities.

"Is little Marion trying to run away?" Brock asked in a cutesy little voice.

"I'm leaving and you'll have to kill me to stop me!" Marion hissed.

"I doubt that. Your little boyfriend here will be in Azkaban and you'll be back in your little house without a single thought in your little head soon enough." He said confidently.

Derik gave up the subtle mental attack and tried a new tactic.

"It doesn't bother you to drug a perfectly sane woman and keep her prisoner against her will?" He asked.

Brock gave him a little grin. "Women are mostly self important little bitches. If they're too daft to learn their place on their own, why shouldn't a man take matters into his own hands? It's for her own good."

Derik stared at him, aghast for a moment. He never expected the man to _agree_ with Adrian's methods. His expression darkened, his eyes narrowing a bit. "You have a very _vested_ interest in keeping her here, don't you?" He asked in a careful, calculating voice.

Brock furrowed his brow. "It's my job to keep her here!"

Derik gave him a little, disbelieving smile, "Perhaps... or perhaps you just want to make sure your _little_ _plaything_ stays where you can get to her."

"I never laid a finger on that little bike." The man muttered defensively.

"Oh, I beg to differ. I think you've been slipping in here and shagging her senseless whenever you pleased. You don't want her to go because she's the nicest piece of arse you've got in this place." Derik continued confidently.

"Please!" Brock snorted, "With a husband like that, there's no way I'd ever even think of touching her!"

"'A husband like that'." Derik said speculatively, "Soundly like you don't think much of Adrian. You probably like talking derisively about him while you do her, don't you? Telling her what a pathetic excuse for a man Adrian is compared to you. As a matter of fact, I saw you shagging her just tonight, while I was watching from the wall." Derik continued.

"What are you playing at? I did no such thing!" Brock growled, "There's an alarm on the house, as you well know by now, so obviously there's no way I _could_ have even if I'd wanted to!"

"But luckily you knew where the alarm triggers were, so you knew to shag her in the greenhouse this time." Derik replied with a blithe smile, "There are no alarms on that, now are there? Lots more _windows_ though. Much easier for me to see you."

Brock rolled his eyes. "Your little fantasy is as far fetched as it is unprovable. All anyone would have to do would be to extract memories from any of the three of us to immediately prove you're full of bullshite."

A smile sprang to Marion's face. "Tell me, Brock... since when has Adrian ever waited for _proof?_ You know how he is when he thinks someone has been touching his property. Every single time he visits he quizzes me to see if any of the staff have been touching me in inappropriate ways. He asks specifically about _you_ every time as well. Seems he's a bit suspicious of any man who would work here doing what he deems 'women's work'. He's sure you have some ulterior motives for working with those who can't defend themselves... or testify in court! And now that this young man mentions it... I do seem to remember you visiting me... touching me... holding me down and sticking that big ol' hampton of yours inside me..."

"But I'm sure you're right..." Derik said with a grin, "I'm sure he's a reasonable man who will listen to your side of the story and investigate this thoroughly before chopping off your hampton and carving you up with that razor sharp dagger of his like he did to that young man he found here the last time he visited."

Brock's eyes widened.

"If you don't believe me," Derik pressed, sensing he'd hit on a buried fear, "Ask the boy's ghost. He's in the house. In fact, he's staring out the window at you as we speak." Derik said, nodding towards the house.

Brock's eyes were drawn almost involuntarily to the house, darting from window to window, searching for the ghost.

Derik immediately seized the opportunity, yanking Marion back towards the gate. They dove out as Brock let loose a bolt of magic from his wand. They disappeared with a loud crack the second they crossed the threshold, the bolt of power plowing harmlessly into the ground where they'd been.

- 0 – 0 – 0 -

Derik let out a grunt as he hit the cold cement followed almost immediately by Marion landing heavily atop him. For the first time he was actually grateful for how very thin and light she was. When he caught his breath, he let out a little laugh. "That was a close one!" He gasped.

"You can say that again! I nearly pissed myself! Good thing I visited the loo before we left!" She replied with a little half amused grin pulling at her lips. She darted her head around, taking in their surroundings. "Where the bloody Hell are we?"

"Apparation station." Derik said as he struggled to his feet, helping her up as well.

"Why would you need a station for that? I thought you just popped from one place to the other." She asked in confusion.

"Yes, well there are regulations in place for when you're around Muggles." Derik explained, "It wouldn't do to be popping up on the street where a Muggle might see us, now would it?"

"Muggles?" She asked, a note of apprehension slipping into her voice, "Why would we be around those?"

He looked over at her and couldn't help but snicker, though he quickly stifled it when she scowled at him. It looked like Muggles actually made her nervous. It wasn't that uncommon really among wizarding folk who'd never been around Muggles. Muggles were an unknown element to them, their ways incomprehensible... it was bound to create some apprehension, even in those who felt Muggles were inferior and helpless. Unpredictable creatures, though weaker, might still find a way to do you harm. "We're in Muggle London. My building is nearby. This is just the closest station to it. We'll walk from here."

Her eyes went round. "You're just going to parade me through Muggle London!"

"I don't plan on doing much parading." He said, flicking his wand at her cloak and turning it into a duster, then doing the same to his own. "I'd prefer to just blend in and pass by without notice."

She still looked nervous, but when he took her hand and led her out the door she followed without further protest.

He _could_ have Apparated her to within a stone's throw of the building with very little chance of getting caught, but he had a feeling he might want her to see what lay outside his building. To be honest, this wasn't the best part of London, and from her nervousness it was easy to deduce that the more she saw of it, the less likely she was to venture out on her own. He'd much prefer her to stay in his building because she didn't want to leave, not because she was locked in.

As they approached one of the seediest bars along the route, a couple of rough looking bouncers hoisted a severely inebriated (and extremely loud) man out onto the street. He lay where he landed, cursing at them loudly in a foreign language, then promptly vomited on the pavement and passed out.

Derik just turned, leading her across the street so they wouldn't have to step over the man. She couldn't seem to stop staring at him until he was out of sight. She gave a little shudder, pulling Derik tighter still. He glanced over at her, seeing how wide her eyes were. It was strange to think that this mature woman was emotionally still little more than a teen... and obviously a very sheltered one at that.

As they went he kept his senses searching for magic nearby. To his knowledge no one could follow someone who Apparated away, but he didn't want to rely on that. People were making new magical discoveries every day. He just let his feet take him along the familiar streets as his mind scanned his surroundings.

They passed some drunks hanging about in front of another bar and a couple of girls who were on the job who tried to call him over, but overall it was a pretty tame night for this part of town. The closer they got to his building, the more confident he got that they had escaped without a trace.

He tensed as he suddenly felt something. It wasn't very strong, but there was a definite magical emanation coming from an alley they were about to pass by. He tried to hurry her past, but then stopped in his tracks.

"What is it? Come on!" She whispered, tugging on his arm.

"Just a minute." He muttered, gazing intently into the alley. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Marion looked alarmed at the thought of getting left there by herself, but let go of his arm and remained where she was when he walked into the gloom of the alley.

"Hello?" Derik asked softly as he knelt down in front of a large, grimy box. "You can come out. I'm not going to hurt you."

The dark shapes in the box shuffled around and a stick poked out at him threateningly.

"Back off! I've got a gun!" A small, strained voice warned.

He smiled and took the stick between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a little wiggle, "Then why are you bothering with the stick?"

"I... I just don't have a lot of bullets and I don't wanna hafta waste 'em if I don't need to. But I'll shoot if I hafta!" The small voice quickly added.

"Where are your parents?" Derik asked gently, ignoring the threats.

"Mum went off an didn't come back." The smaller shadow said in a rather tearful voice.

"Shut it!" The bigger one quickly said. "She's coming back. She'll be back any minute!"

"But she's been gone for days!" The smaller one whined, "She's never been gone this long before!"

"She'll be right back!" The first insisted.

"But how will she find us?" the other countered, "They put that big lock on the door and we can't get in no more!"

The other one didn't appear to have an answer for that one.

"I tell you what." Derik interjected, "How about I take you somewhere warm where you can be safe and get something to eat? The people there will find your mother if they can and get you back to her."

"Something to eat?" The smaller one asked eagerly.

Derik nodded, "Yep. Nice warm food. They have real good stuff, too. I bet they could even find you a chocolate bar for desert."

"Chocolate?" The little one squeaked excitedly, scurrying out of the box. The small shadow resolved itself into a little boy, perhaps four years old, face all smudged with dirt and grime, wearing a ripped up full sized man's jacket that had most likely been fished out of a rubbish bin and shoes that looked to be little more than several layers of roughly shoe sole shaped cardboard taped onto the bottom of his socks with worn silver duct tape.

"You bet." Derik said, taking his little hand. He stood, then offered the other hand to the second shadow. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave your weapons here, though." He said with amusement.

The stick wavered uncertainly, then it dropped and the second one scurried out. It was a little girl, perhaps seven years old, just as dirty as the first, though not as well dressed. She took his offered hand a bit uncertainly. Her hand was like ice and she didn't appear to be wearing more than a ratty flannel shirt to guard against the bitter cold, though through the rips it appeared she had a trash bag underneath it to help seal in what little warmth it could. Her shoes were a bit better, but they also appeared to be held together mostly by duct tape.

"Derik!" Marion hissed, sounding a bit panicky, "Get back here! There's some creepy guys staring at me!"

"Coming, coming." Derik said in a humoring tone. "I think she's scared of the dark." He whispered to the kids. They giggled and followed him out of the alley.

"Wha... what are you doing with those?" Marion asked uneasily when she spotted the two filthy, bedraggled children.

"Taking them where it's warm, of course." Derik replied as if that should have been obvious. "Speaking of which..." He said, letting go of their hands and pulling off his duster. He draped it around the girl's shoulders, snagging his wand from the inside pocket before straightening up.

The girl gave a shudder of delight, quickly pulling the duster tight around her.

"Do you know our daddy?" The little boy asked, staring up at Derik with wide eyes.

"Um... I don't think so." Derik said, "Why do you ask?"

"Cause he had one of those sticks too." The boy said, staring at the wand Derik was slipping into his pocket.

"Ah..." Derik said thoughtfully, "I kind of suspected he did. Or one of your parents anyway. These are pretty common where I come from." He said, patting the wand before pulling his shirt hem over the handle, hiding it from sight.

"What do you use it for?" The boy asked, his little brow furrowed.

"I imagine you'll learn all about those eventually, but for now I think we need to get in out of the cold. How about I give you a hand?" Derik said to the boy, holding out his hands. The boy eagerly let Derik pick him up. "This should get us there faster." Derik said as he settled the boy on his hip and started back along his way.

The girl hurried after, looking a bit humorous in the grossly oversized coat as she tried to keep it wadded up a bit in front to keep it from trailing on the ground. Marion hurried after as well. She may have been a bit off put by the children, but she'd obviously seen more than enough of this place to know she wanted to get away from there.

When they got to a building with a glass front lobby Derik turned and headed up the walk towards the door. The path was short, and lined with invitingly warm lights that held back the shadows.

"You're taking me to a flop house?" Marion asked, aghast when she saw the sign.

"I prefer to think of it as a place where people can go when they've hit a rough patch." Derik said evenly, giving her a bit of a glare, "And no, not really. I'm dropping of the children so they can be looked after, then I'll take you to where you'll be staying."

"Oh. Right." Marion said, trying to mask her relief.

A woman hurried out of the back to greet them even before they reached the door.

"Got two little lost lambs for you here." Derik said as the woman looked the children over with concern. "They need cleaned up, a good meal and a place to sleep for the night. They could also use some assistance in locating their mother."

"Well, of course." The woman said, holding out her hands and taking the boy from Derik. "Let's just get you two cleaned up, shall we?"

The little boy looked over at Derik and bit his lip.

Derik smiled, "Make sure I'm kept in the loop on how they're doing. Send word to me at the school if I'm not here. Oh, and I promised them each a chocolate bar for dessert."

"I will see to it myself, Mr. Biddles." The woman said with a little nod.

The boy beamed.

"Come along." The woman said, heading off.

The little girl started to follow, then stopped and ran back over to Derik. "Here." She said, pulling off the duster and handing it back to him. "I don't want you to get cold."

Derik knelt down before her and accepted it, "Why thank you." he said, pulling it back on. "There. All bundled up again."

She grinned and darted in, planting a little kiss on his cheek before turning and dashing after the woman and her brother.

Derik chuckled and stood, watching them go.

"You're practically glowing." Marion said with a teasing snort.

Derik shrugged. "What can I say? I love kids. Don't you?"

"Not really." She said, looking a bit uncomfortable with the thought. "I mean some of my friends were all excited to get married and have kids and all, but I'm just not that type. I didn't have baby dolls as a little girl or anything like that. Maybe the whole maternal thing just hasn't hit me yet. Who knows, maybe I'll want kids some day, but right now..." She just shook her head.

Derik blinked in surprise and it suddenly dawned on him that she had absolutely no idea she was already a mother! Her mind was pretty cleared up by this point, and there wasn't a single hint in it that she knew about Steven. He had the urge to tell her, but pushed it down. She was dealing with a lot right now, and that little piece of information might prove too much for her to deal with. And what if she wanted to meet Steven? He didn't want to think on it. If she was turned off on the prospect of children already, meeting her son and finding out she gave birth to an evil little bastard might make her sterilize herself! No, he decided, it was best to leave that for now. If she remembered it on her own and had questions he would of course answer them... but otherwise he should probably let her settle in and get past the rough part of the transition before even thinking about how to broach that particular bombshell.

"This way." Derik said instead, leading Marion to the elevator in the back of the lobby.

"You said I wasn't staying here!" Marion said with a hint of alarm.

"Not here in the shelter. This is my building. This shelter only takes up the lower couple of floors. The rest is private lofts. Just hold on a moment." He dug in one of his inner pockets and came up with a small cell phone. She just stared at him, puzzled as he waited for it to pick up.

"Hey, it's me." He said once the line connected. "I'm downstairs. Got someone down here and I was hoping you could help me out. Thanks." He flipped it closed and secreted it back away, then just leaned against the wall near the lift, waiting.

- 0 – 0 – 0 -

"This place's tight as a drum!" The thin man said, scratching his ratty beard as he peered through the large windows at the man and woman waiting for the lift. "Ya see how quick that old bird came out when they got 'ere?Prolly got cameras and all. We'll be done up like a kipper if we try 'im ere! What was we waitin for? 'Twas daft not ta sort 'im out when 'e..."

The larger man smacked the back of his head to silence him. "Bottle it! 'e didn't want us to be doin owt! 'e's the _thinkin_ type." He said, tapping a finger to his temple, "Likes ta plan an such. 'e says watch, an thas wha we did. 'e'll Tell us wha 'e wants us ta do when 'es fit."

The smaller man grumbled, pulling up his worn jacket a bit more as a light, freezing mist started to fall. They slipped off into the darkness without another word.

- 0 – 0 – 0 -

When the lift finally opened Reid was standing there, barefoot in an old t-shirt and jeans with the knees worn through.

"Who's this?" Reid said with a growing smile, eyeing Marion.

"Just some woman I abducted and plan on hiding away here so her Auror husband can't find her and get her back." Derik replied guilelessly as he guided Marion into the lift.

"Awesome!" Reid said with a laugh as the doors slid shut behind them. "Alright, so listen carefully." Reid said, addressing Marion, "Forty seven Imbrium Lane, Imbrium Heights building, main building and basement Atrium."

As soon as he'd said it three rows of buttons appeared on the panel.

Her eyes went wide, darting over to Derik, "You're using a Fidelius charm?"

Derik nodded, "I told you you'd be safe here."

"And you have some _kid_ for your _secret keeper?"_ She asked, eyes darting between the two men.

"I happen to be two years _older_ than Derik, I'll have you know!" Reid replied, straightening up a bit. "And he's older than he looks too! In school I used to help keep the other upperclassmen off his case. Well, up until they gave me the boot, that is." He said, going back to slouching a bit.

"Why would they do that?" She asked dubiously, obviously strongly suspecting he was lying.

"Not like they had a choice. It's the law." Reid said, giving her a toothy smile, his long, wickedly sharp fangs slipping out and glistening in the muted light.

She let out a squeak, pulling back and grabbing Derik's arm, giving him a little tug to get him between her and the vampire.

Derik chuckled. "Don't worry. The vampires here have all sworn blood oaths never to drink from someone unless given express permission to, and even then they can drink no more than one pint from any given person, and not again until the person has had a chance to recover from the blood loss."

"Just how many live here?" She asked, her eyes still trained on Reid warily.

"Three. There are also a fair number of werewolves," Derik admitted, "But those all have their potions so they don't go nutters on the full moon, and even without the potions they couldn't bite anyone in this building if they wanted to. Another blood oath. Other than that, there is a smattering of other species. Mostly those who are outcasts and have a hard time finding employment and homes. I have taken every precaution to make sure this is a safe and secure place to live, don't you worry. As to why I chose Reid here for my secret keeper... well he has the potential to outlive us all, vampires are a lot harder to kill than the fables lead us to believe, he can't be charmed or controlled by an Imperious curse like most others could, and unlike the others, he never leaves the building, so no one can snatch him and force the secret out of him. And of course because I trust him. In all the years I've known him, he's always been a good and loyal friend."

Reid looked over at him and gave him a warm smile, then cleared his throat, obviously a bit embarrassed by the open praise. "Um, you gonna tell me where we're going, or are we going to sit around here in the lift all night?"

"I was planning on seeing if Jarvis could look after her." Derik replied.

Reid looked surprised. "Honeywell?" He asked, poking a button, "That's where I've just come from. It's 'freak boy' night over at his place tonight." Reid said with a big grin. Seeing Marion's confused expression, he elaborated, "Me, Jarvis, Kansin and Agan. We're about the freakiest guys around our age in the building. Even the rest of the people in this freak show don't really hang around us, so we get together and hang out. We don't really socialize much otherwise."

"And just how are the others 'freaky'?" Marion asked warily.

"Oh... well Kansin is a Veela boy. Full blooded Veela males are really rare, but Veelas see their males as good for reproduction only, so he got kicked out on the streets when he was about twelve or so when they figured out he was sterile. He survived on the streets for years by turning tricks for money. When Derik here offered him a place for free about a year ago he jumped at it, of course... but sometimes I think he kind of misses getting laid every night. Veela are pretty sexual creatures after all. He moved in with Agan a couple of months ago, but they're just fuck buddies. We aren't exactly the types that have any real expectation of any kind of _lasting_ relationships. Agan is a Naga, but he's got some birth defect or something. You know about Nagas?"

"Not really." Marion admitted, "Adrian pulled me out of school and married me when I was only about fifteen... and what schooling I had is... well it's a bit fuzzy..." She trailed off, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

"Ya, well they gave me the boot when I was fifteen too, for obvious reasons, and the other freak boys don't have any formal magical schooling, so don't worry about that around us. Anyway, so Nagas have three forms: completely human in appearance, their default form of a snake body with a human head, or completely snake. He can do the snake form, but his human form is really snake-like, so he can't blend in with regular humans like the others of his kind can. Nagas like living in plain sight, and his parents were the 'country club, yuppie type'. I'm not absolutely sure what that means, but from what I gather it means they are shallow and vain, so obviously they dumped him off at an orphanage pretty early on. They didn't like having to deal with the stares and the restrictions the Ministry imposed on them for when they were around Muggles and such. They were a couple of lazy, self-centered prats if you ask me, but don't tell him I said that. Tragically, I think he still secretly hopes they'll come around some day and want him back in their lives. Fat chance, that!" He muttered darkly.

"And this Jarvis bloke?" She prompted.

"Him? Oh, well _he's _not all that freakish really, he's just a _Muggle_, so most folks here don't know how to act around him. He was a soldier, but he got attacked by a werewolf and bitten, so his government gave him a crash course in the reality of magic, told his family he was killed in action, gave him a pathetic amount of money that would last him maybe two months if he found a particularly cheap slum to live in and a 'fly anywhere as long as it's at least several thousand miles away' plane ticket and told him never to make contact with anyone he ever knew or they'd snuff him or something. Sucks to be him. I hate to say it, but it's probably a good thing most Muggles who are attacked by werewolves aren't strong enough to survive it."

Looking a bit stunned, she turned back to Derik, "You're leaving me with a _Muggle werewolf?"_

Derik nodded, "Indeed I am. _If_ he agrees to take you, of course. Dear Adrian would be _horribly_ scandalized if he knew. In fact, he'd probably throw a wobbler if he knew you were even in the same building with any of that lot." He replied with a smirk. "That's her husband. He's a bit of a purist freak." He said to Reid by way of explanation. "He's a flagrant sexist, speciest and an almost absurdly fanatical homophobe. And those are, sadly, probably some of his _better_ qualities."

"Ah. One of _those_." Reid said with a bit of a glower.

Marion nodded only vaguely in agreement, obviously lost in thought. By the time the doors opened onto the proper floor a little mischievous grin was slipping over her lips.

"It's just down here." Reid said, leading the way down the hall. He came to a stop and knocked on the door when he reached it. It was opened within a few heartbeats by a young man in an army green t-shirt and camouflage army-style trousers. He was holding a large bowl of popcorn, his attention mostly on the television, "Why'd you knock? I told you I'd leave it..." He turned his head and stopped dead, noticing Derik and Marion for the first time. His stance instantly straightened and he turned his head half-way away, obviously trying to hide the terrible scars that marred the right side of his face. "Sorry. Didn't know you had company with you." He said, his tone business-like.

"Thus why I knocked." Reid said, plucking the popcorn bowl from his hands. "Derik wanted to have a word with you. Hey, Marion, why don't you come meet the others while they chat?" Reid said cheerfully, guiding her past Jarvis towards where the other two boys sat on the couch, staring at the newcomers, the action movie playing on the huge wide-screen completely forgotten for the moment.

Derik smiled at the wide eyed stares of the boys on the couch. Well, from the thoughts running through their minds, he was sure she'd be getting her self-confidence back rather quickly if she hung around with them long. Kansin's interest was instantly almost palpable. He gave her a radiant smile, his whole being seeming to brighten somehow as he brushed back his somewhat unruly glowingly silver-white hair. Agan was almost tripping over himself trying to make room for her on the couch and Reid was offering her refreshments before she even had a chance to get properly seated.

Derik pulled his attention back to Jarvis. "Listen, I know this is out of the blue and all, but I was hoping you could do me a favor." He said as he pulled his duster back off and hung it over his arm. It was really too warm to be wearing it indoors. "It's a rather large one, I'm afraid."

Jarvis' nostrils flared slightly as he drew in a deep breath. "Anything you need, sir." He replied immediately, his gaze sliding away from Derik.

Derik sighed. The man's stance was classic military 'at ease' and he was avoiding eye contact, his gaze locking itself firmly on the floor to the side of Derik. "It's not an order, it's a request. I told you before, you are under no obligation to me and I will never ask you for rent, not monetarily and certainly not in favors. This is just a personal request. I'm asking you because you were the only one I could think of who could possibly care for her properly."

Jarvis' brows furrowed slightly, his eyes darting over to Marion for a moment before returning to their spot on the floor. "Care for her?" He asked, obviously puzzled.

"The story is long and convoluted, and she can tell you all about it herself if she likes, but suffice it to say that she's been kept against her will for over half of her life, and the bastard who was keeping her kept her drugged almost the entire time to accomplish it. I gave her a potion that neutralized everything in her system... but this is the first time she's been completely clean in at least sixteen years. She is very spirited and willful, so it took some pretty powerful potions to keep her mindlessly subdued. I have no doubt that the man who was keeping her fully intended to keep her drugged for the rest of her life, so he didn't care that the extended medicinal abuse could have serious consequences if it should ever _stop_. In a day or two she's going to start going into massive withdrawal."

Jarvis' jaw tightened, his eyes boring into the spot where they gazed.

Derik's voice dropped a bit and softened, "You told me about your brother... about how you helped him when he went through something similar. There are potions we can give her that will help take the edge off, and I might be able to get a hold of a type of collar that will block any uncontrollable magical outbursts, but even with those it's going to be rough... though I imagine you already knew that. I would never ask this of someone else if I had a choice. I know all too well what she's going to be going through, and I want to help her myself, but I have other obligations I cannot avoid... and you are the only other person I could think of that could get her through this."

"Of course, sir. She's in good hands." He replied crisply.

"Please don't call me sir." Derik sighed, "I'm not your commanding officer. This is not an _order_. It's a..."

"I'm not doing it for you, sir." Jarvis cut in crisply, "As hard as overcoming an addiction is... no one should have to go through that alone... like you had to."

Derik averted his eyes, his cheeks reddening. He had forgotten he'd told Jarvis about his own ordeal. Well, the drug addiction part of it. It had helped Jarvis relate to him better when the man had been in a rather dark emotional place, but now it made Derik a little bit uncomfortable knowing this man knew one of his most shameful secrets. "It's not the same for us as it is for Muggles. The healers didn't really have a choice in the matter. There were no collars around back then to block magical powers, or at least none at their disposal at any rate. I was _far_ too dangerous to be around at the time. I've never blamed them for what I went through." Well, almost never. While he was laying there, strapped down, burning with fever, his insides twisting with agony, his shrieks so loud they deafened him to anything else... he still remembered the anger he'd felt when he would see them staring at him from behind protective barriers... the anguish... feeling like they were just leaving him to that torture and not even bothering to help. But then he finally made it through... finally came around and fully comprehended the sheer amount of devastation he'd inflicted on his room... and a number of adjoining rooms with walls too weak to withstand him... he'd looked up at the gray sky above, the light trickle of rain spattering down on his face from the gaping hole in the roof that even the protective barriers had been incapable of preventing... at that moment even _he_ was terrified of himself... in that moment all animosity he might have felt towards those healers vanished. "Besides, like I said, the magical outbursts that made it impossible for me to be helped won't be an issue in this case. I'm somewhat doubtful the collars are entirely _legal_... but I'll get you one even if I have to make it myself. You have my word." He vowed softly.

Jarvis just gave him a curt nod, obviously sensing the dark turn Derik's thoughts had taken.

Derik glanced over as movement caught his eye. He had to smile despite himself. Marion had just shifted over, straddling Agan's lap. As he watched, she started snogging the snake boy quite enthusiastically. Though obviously quite surprised, Agan seemed disinclined to resist. His bright yellow, slit pupiled eyes slid blissfully shut as she pressed up against him, twining her fingers in his mane of greenish black hair. When she finally let up on Agan, she panted a bit for breath, "Merlin!" She gasped, "Just how long is your tongue?"

Agan looked a bit embarrassed, but stuck out his tongue. It was rounded at the end like a human's, but it was a bit thinner and an odd dark blue color. Her eyes widened as it stretched out longer and longer.

"All the way!" Kansin prompted.

Agan's already extremely long tongue stretched out a few more inches, making it at least eight inches long! Marion's eyes looked like they were going to pop out. Agan quickly pulled it back in, looking embarrassed.

"And you should see what he can _do_ with it!" Kansin said, gazing at Agan with a definite hint of lust. He leaned over, giving Agan an almost indecently intense kiss.

Marion just watched, her eyes still a bit wide.

When the kiss broke, Agan looked back at her, trying to gauge her reaction. "That was..." She started, obviously searching for words, "Disturbingly... almost obscenely... _hot!_" She said, the last word almost a groan. She nabbed Kansin by the back of his hair and pulled him over, snogging him as well. "Merlin," She panted when she broke the kiss, "I hope you boys are good at playing with others, because I'm feeling horribly indecisive..." She said, reaching over and running her hand down Reid's chest.

Reid had his back to Derik, so he couldn't be sure, but he was fairly certain from the way Reid groaned that her hand hadn't stopped at his belt.

Jarvis, who had been watching the scene as well, glanced over at Derik. "You _sure_ she's not on anything?" he asked dubiously.

Derik shook his head. "Clean as a nun... but obviously tired of feeling like one." He replied with a grin. "Those drugs were so strong I doubt she got any enjoyment out of it when he shagged her. Most likely she just laid there complacently while he rutted away at her. Adrian's never cared about anyone's pleasure but his own. With as many years as she has to make up for, I'd say you boys are going to be rather busy for a bit. Her system is also recovering from years of suppressed neural activity. She'll probably be wound up for at least a day or so. My only hope is that she'll be able to get some sleep before the withdrawal hits her."

Jarvis reached up and scratched at a scar where it trailed down off his jaw and onto the side of his neck. "You sure we shouldn't wait until she's through it before letting her do anything... umm... _rash?"_ He asked uncertainly, though he had a hard time keeping his train of thought as she pulled her top off and tossed it.

"You kidding?" Derik replied, carefully shifting his attention away from her. She was making it very difficult to keep his mind on track. "She'll be going through hell in a couple of days. I'd say the kindest thing you could do for her right now is to shag her arse off. It'll give her a happy memory to comfort her and the possibility of more to see her through."

A little grin flickered over Jarvis' lips, but he still looked a bit torn.

Marion sauntered over, by now wearing only her bra and knickers. Her grin widened as she noticed the flush that colored Jarvis' cheeks and the way he was trying (not completely successfully) to keep his eyes off of her scantily clad body.

"I'm told you're a Muggle. A Muggle _soldier_." She said, reaching out and trailing a finger down his chest.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, trying to shift subtly to try to relieve the sudden tightness in his trousers that was obviously quickly becoming very uncomfortable.

Her grin widened. "Well, I don't know what you soldiers do, other than walk around in your little lines, but in the pictures I've seen you all look so adorable in your little uniforms..." She reached out, hooking her finger in the front of his trousers and pulling them out. She leaned forward, peering into them as his cheeks went crimson. "Nice equipment, soldier." She said with a wicked grin, releasing his trousers. She then moved forward, slinking up against him and looking up into his eyes. "You're definitely first." She said in a rather sultry tone.

"Um... ok..." He replied in a somewhat soft, definitely stunned voice.

She grinned brilliantly. "Anybody got a camera?" She asked, glancing around.

"I do!" Reid replied immediately.

"Well, go get it." She said with a mischievous smile.

She looked over at Derik as Reid hurried out. "Next time you're by I hope to have some nice postcards for you to deliver to Adrian for me."

"That should be entertaining." Derik muttered to himself. He'd dearly love to delivery the undoubtedly _lovely_ postcards... but he did have some concern that it might get him killed. Oh well. He'd just cross that bridge when he got to it.

"Where's your bedroom?" Marion asked, tugging playfully on the front of Jarvis' shirt.

"Right over there. I'll be in in just a second." Jarvis replied.

"Lovely." Marion breathed, freeing the clasp of her bra and pulling it off. She draped it over his shoulder, then patted him on the cheek. "Don't keep me waiting too long, soldier boy!" She replied, "Come on, boys." She said to Kansin and Agan, "You can keep me entertained until those other two get there."

Kansin started eagerly for the bedroom with no further need for prompting, pulling off his shirt as he went. Agan was hesitant, still unable to believe she was being serious. It was pretty obvious no woman had ever shown any real interest in him before. She nabbed the front of his shirt and started coaxing him towards the bedroom door. "Come on." She purred, "I want to see what that marvelous tongue of yours can do!"

He gave her a somewhat bashful (and rather unnaturally wide) grin and followed her in.

Jarvis watched them disappearing into his room, then stared after them for a moment. "Listen, I'm not questioning your magic stuff, cause I've seen enough to know there really is something to it, but..." He shifted his gaze over to Derik for a brief second before dropping his gaze back to the floor, concern creasing his brow. "Just how effective is that blood oath thing you had me sign? Cause I've only been anywhere near close to one woman since this happened, and I nearly bit her. I didn't mean to, but things got a little... um... intense and..." He took a deep breath and sighed it out, "I just don't want to hurt anyone. What happens to me when the moon is full, even with the medicines they give me here... it's just not something anyone should ever have to live with. If I got carried away and..."

Derik held up his hand to stop him. "Don't worry about that. So long as you are in this building the oath is in place. You couldn't bite anyone if you wanted to. Here, try to bite me." He said, holding out his hand.

Jarvis turned his head away from the hand, his gaze hard on the floor.

"Seriously. Give it a go." Derik urged.

Jarvis actually backed up half a pace. "With all due respect, sir..." He said as he shook his head. "I might not like what I've become, and I might not really understand this new world I've been thrust into... but there is one thing about werewolves that _can_ I understand. One thing I _respect_. They have a very clearly defined hierarchy to their society. I'm just a soldier. Just another mid-rank in the pack, maybe I might even qualify as a Beta in some situations, but _never_ an Alpha. I'm a follower, not a leader. I'm fine with that ranking. It's what I've always been, just with a new title. I have absolutely no intention of challenging an Alpha."

Derik let his hand drop. "I'm not an Alpha! I'm not even a werewolf for that matter, so your ranking would have nothing to do with me."

"Well, I think the Alpha who marked you would think differently." Jarvis replied simply.

Derik blinked in surprise. "What on Earth are you talking about? What Alpha?"

"The only true, full blooded Alpha in the building. The one who's scent rolls off of you like a blanket."

Derik furrowed his brow and sniffed his sleeve. It just smelled like his usual cologne. He was about the say as much when he caught the faintest whiff of something else. He breathed deeply, trying to identify it. He shifted his head around to try to catch it better. It seemed stronger on his shoulder. As he breathed deeply once more he finally recognized it. It was faint, but with a distinctive musk to it. "Simon." He breathed, his mind boggling.

"I'll just take your word for it on the biting." Jarvis said crisply, then his eyes drifted over to the bedroom door as they heard Marion groan rapturously. "Um... so, was that all you needed, sir?" He asked, his eyes still trained longingly on the bedroom door.

"I'll try to stop by to see how she's doing the next time I visit the building." Derik said, forcing a little smile onto his face, "But yes, that's all for now. Run on along and see to your guest. I can find my own way out."

Jarvis nodded curtly, then headed for the bedroom door. Derik was impressed with the man's restraint as he kept his stride even and relatively sedate.

Derik's mind was swirling with questions as he went out the door and on down the hallway. He stopped at the elevator and hit the up button distractedly.

He was pulled out of his daze when the elevator doors opened and he spotted Reid inside, fiddling with his camera. Reid looked up and spotted him as well, then blinked in surprise, "Where are you going?"

Derik shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Just grabbing a few things from my flat before heading back to Hogwarts."

"Weren't you gonna... um... join us?" Reid asked with a grin.

Derik gave him a little smile, "No, thanks. I'm kinda tired and I have classes tomorrow."

Reid jaw dropped a bit as he stared at Derik incredulously, "Oh come on... I mean the way she kept clinging onto your arm I'm sure the invitation was open to you too!"

"I'm sure it is... I'm just not in the mood tonight." Derik replied, hoping he was accept that and run along.

Reid expression sobered. "What's going on with you? I wanted to talk to you the other night, but you didn't exactly stick around long. Are you alright?" He asked, reaching over and putting his hand on Derik's arm.

The sincere concern in Reid's expression stirred something in Derik's chest, reminding him all over again why he cared so much for this young man, no matter what he'd been transformed into. He'd always seemed to know when Derik needed someone to talk to, or just to simply be there for him. He quite imagined they would be best mates if Reid's affliction hadn't taken him away from Hogwarts. Maybe they still might be some day, but today was not the day to try to properly rekindle their long neglected friendship.

Derik shook his head. "Maybe we can talk some other time." He said, forcing a smile, "I would hate for you to neglect poor Marion. She's already been neglected far too long."

Reid glanced down the hallway towards the loft, then back to Derik, looking conflicted, "I'm sure they can keep her busy for a while." He said firmly.

"I'll survive. I always have, haven't I? You run along." Derik said, giving Reid a little shove towards the door, "She's feeling old and undesirable right now, and she needs all the reassurance she can get that that is a load of bullshite. Oh, and for the sake of the neighbors, could you please cast a silencing spell on that bedroom? Marion's a loud one."

Despite Derik's attempt at levity, Reid still looked torn.

"Honestly, I'm fine." Derik insisted, "Oh, and be sure not to feed on her. She's got half an apothecary's shop in her right now. It's been neutralized, but it still might make you sick."

Reid nodded, obviously taking the warning seriously.

"Well, gotta go." Derik said, quickly reaching out to stop the lift doors as they started to close, quickly slipping into the empty lift, "I don't want to monopolize the lift, and you need to get in there."

Reid took a deep breath and sighed it out, "Fine... but we're going to have to sit down and talk. Soon." he said firmly.

"Sure." Derik muttered as he hit the button for his floor, his finger 'accidentally' bumping the 'door close' button in passing. "Have fun." He said as the doors slid shut.

He leaned against the wall as the lift slid smoothly upward. After a moment it came to a stop and the door slid open, revealing the short bit of hallway leading to his door. He stood there, staring at it. He didn't really need anything from his loft. Sure there were a few thing it might be nice to have, but nothing that really felt worth the bother at the moment. He gazed at the button panel again, then reached out, hitting the button for the floor below. The doors slid shut, reopening after just a moment as it reached the next floor.

Derik forced himself out of the elevator, walking slowly down the hall. He looked at his watch, surprised to see how late it was. It had taken longer than expected to make that antidote. When he reached the door he knocked quick before he lost his nerve. There was very little chance he was asleep given what he'd been told. Derik half hoped he was out hitting the pubs.

The door opened after the second knock. Simon sighed when he saw him, slouching against the door frame a bit. He was wearing only a pair of loose fitting black cotton trousers, his hair was matted around his face a bit and his skin had a fine sheen of sweat on it. That strange musk he seemed to exude wafted towards Derik, making Derik's mind go places it shouldn't. Most people reeked when they got all sweaty... Simon was, if anything, even more enticing. There was something about the scent... something wild and free, yet at the same time undeniably dangerous. It was hard to put what it smelled like into words that described it adequately. For some incomprehensible reason it seemed to summon images of being outdoors at night, the moon shining down on you as you raced through a... Derik suddenly realized what Marion had smelled on him. Simon's scent. The smell of the forest.

Simon didn't say anything, he just watched Derik.

Derik shifted uneasily, quickly banishing his idle musings, not sure what he should say. Simon's mind was just as strangely unreadable as it was before, despite the fact that he appeared to be sober. "Um... well I was in the building on an errand and I just thought I'd knock you up while I was here."

Simon let out a little half amused breath. "Why don't you try 'stop by to see you' or 'drop by' or something? Knocking someone up means something _entirely_ different where I come from."

Derik's cheeks actually tinged a bit as he recalled someone telling him what that meant elsewhere. "I'll try to keep that in mind." he said, feeling decidedly awkward.

Simon pushed off of the door frame and walked off.

Seeing as he'd left the door open, Derik tentatively pushed it a bit further open and followed him in, hoping this was an informal type of invitation to enter. He closed the door behind him and glanced over in time to see Simon disappearing into the kitchen. He followed, entering the kitchen as Simon turned on the sink. He washed his hands and sloshed the water up his arms, not seeming to care if he got everything wet in the process. Then he leaned over, sticking his whole head under the running water. He washed his neck and thoroughly soaked his hair, then shifted back up and shook his head hard, flicking the water off.

Derik hadn't even thought to back up to avoid the spray of water. He was too caught up in watching Simon. Simon flicked his bangs carelessly out of his face, his hair a wild jumble, water droplets trickling down his bare chest. Derik bit back a groan, suddenly realizing he was achingly hard. He shifted his duster around to hide the embarrassing tenting in his trousers. He quickly searched for something to say when Simon looked over at him, those intense eyes sending a hard ache through his loins.

"We didn't really get a chance to talk... after..." Derik said.

Simon sighed and shifted his gaze away. "I thought it would be best to just leave. What happened... it was just... Hell, I don't know what that was. I was kinda hoping you'd just forget it ever happened."

"I doubt I could ever forget that even if I wanted to. Not that I would want to. That... it was probably one of the best nights of my life. Well, one of the best _experiences_ actually," He quickly corrected, "Because overall the night itself was right near the top of the list of the _worst_ nights of my life, up until you." He stopped himself, realizing he was babbling. He ordered his thoughts, then went on, "I was in a very bad place when I stumbled across you. I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't been there." He said earnestly.

"Listen," Simon said in a weary voice, "I'm glad it helped, and I can't deny that it helped me too, but it was just a bizarre fluke. Please don't read any more into it. You have a boyfriend and I'm not gay. I say we just call what happened a nice little tension breaker, keep it to ourselves and move on with our lives."

Derik gave him a wane smile, "Well I'm not telling anyone, but at least one person already knows something happened. One of the werewolves picked up your scent on me."

Simon groaned, then sighed, "You know what? It doesn't even matter. I don't give a rat's ass about my reputation and I don't really socialize with these people anyway."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Derik asked carefully.

"Tell you what?" Simon asked, furrowing his brow.

"That you're a werewolf."

Simon just let out a little bark-like laugh.

"You know I have nothing against werewolves." Derik added quickly, "But I do have a standard contract for werewolves that prevents the possibility of biting. It's just a safety precaution to prevent the spread of the curse. Most of the werewolves were more than happy to sign for their own peace of mind as well as the safety of others."

"Ok, I understand the reason for your little visit now." Simon said, rolling his eyes, "You're worried you'r gonna sprout fur the next time the moon is full." He quickly held up his hand to ward off Derik's objections, "Chill. I doubt I broke your skin, but even if I did you'll be just fine. I'm not a werewolf."

Derik furrowed his brow, puzzled, "But he said your scent was practically rolling off of me. He said you were high ranking amongst the werewolves, that you were an 'true born Alpha'."

"Ya, that's my rank. Just not technically my _species_. We're very similar, but not the same. Werewolves are cursed, and they in turn curse all those they bite. I'm _blessed_, not cursed, and blessings cannot be passed on unintentionally." Simon said as if that explained everything. He cocked his head to the side a bit, staring over at Derik with an adorably intent gaze, "You really don't know what I am?"

"Apparently not." Derik said, at a loss of what to make of that explanation.

"You should really find out who and _what_ you're fucking before you fuck them. Just a pointer for future reference." Simon said with a little chuckle.

"So... what are you then?" Derik prompted.

"Oh, please! There's better than a ninety nine point nine percent chance you'll never have heard of us, which means if I told you I would have to go into a long and convoluted explanation, and I'd rather not get into right now. Besides, since we probably won't be seeing much more of each other it would be a waste of both our time anyway."

"Why don't you just try me?" Derik persisted, "I have a pretty broad knowledge base in regards to magical people and creatures."

"Why don't you just admit it doesn't really matter and that you're just looking for an excuse to linger?" Simon replied evasively.

Derik hadn't met many people this resistant to discussing simple species... but given his own somewhat questionable origins he supposed he shouldn't be so surprised it wasn't an open subject with some people. He said his bite wasn't dangerous, and Derik believed him. Besides, other than potential hazards, species had never been any kind of issue with Derik in the past, so realistically it really _didn't_ matter. Was Simon right? Was he just stalling for time? Quite possibly. He had to admit he didn't want to leave. Simon was standing before him, half naked and just about the hottest man Derik could ever recall laying eyes on. Derik couldn't find a single fault with what he saw before him (other than the remaining clothing of course). Even the scars looked oddly perfect. The way the last little drops of water slipped down his neck. There was an odd brownish spot on Simon's shoulder he didn't remember seeing there the night before. He reached out without thinking, running his finger over it.

"Sand?" He asked with an edge of amusement when some of the gritty sand brushed away at his touch.

Simon brushed it off and gave a shrug, "It hasn't been a good workout if I don't come out with some sand on me."

"What do you do? Play sand volleyball?" Derik asked with a chuckle, brushing off another little dusting of sand from his other shoulder.

Simon's eyes followed his hand, then settled on him. "Something like that." He said, his voice dropping a bit, sounding almost cautious.

Derik nodded, his eyes still scanning for more traces of sand. He shifted a bit closer and reached over again, brushing away a bit more sand from just below Simon's collar bone with his fingertips.

"Um... maybe you should go." Simon said, his gaze shifting away from Derik.

Derik nodded. "You're right. That probably would be best." he muttered absently. He reached down, brushing away one last little bit of sand just below Simon's navel with the back of his finger. Almost instantly, a low, decidedly inhuman growl rumbled through Simon's chest. Derik's eyes darted up to his face as Simon's attention darted to him, the irises of his eyes flashing like a mirror. Derik didn't even have time to be properly startled before Simon seized the back of his hair and he was jerked forward. Hungry lips met his and then nothing else mattered.

Derik might not be able to read Simon's thoughts, but he could feel a primal need and overwhelming desire surging through him that was stunning in its intensity. Simon's arms were around him, holding him almost crushingly tight as that wondrous tongue of his invaded Derik's mouth. Derik's fingers caught in Simon's wet hair, his mind spinning wildly. He'd never felt anything half as strong as this, never wanted anyone more than he wanted this man. Every other desire he had ever felt for any other lover was nothing more than a pale shadow in comparison.

He seemed to slip into a kind of trance, all mental processes shutting down save for necessary senses... his sense of smell as Simon's scent became almost overpowering, his sense of touch as his hands caressed Simon's hot skin, making him want to map every inch of his body... the feel of those fevered lips that seemed intent on devouring him, that tongue... oh God, that magical tongue...

After a few minutes the tongue withdrew as Simon's hold on him loosened. Derik shifted his head forward to try to compensate, but Simon's lips escaped him as well. He found Simon's neck and started kissing that instead. The skin, though still damp from the water, still held a trace of salt.

Simon's arms released Derik entirely. Derik's kisses slowed as he sensed something was wrong, but he was having a hard time coming back to his senses.

Suddenly, Simon placed his hands on Derik's shoulders and gave him a hard shove. Derik staggered back and fell to the floor. Once he shook off the shock, he looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. He'd been knocked back a good two meters. He was a bit winded and his tail bone felt bruised from the hard landing, but he was too stunned to even care.

Simon was panting, standing facing away from him, his hand braced on the counter. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice a bit gruff with a hint of anger, though it seemed more directed at himself than at Derik. "I didn't mean to push you so hard. I've been feeling a bit off. Did I hurt you?"

"I'll live." Derik muttered, picking himself gingerly up off the floor. "What was that about?"

Simon shook his head and was silent for a long moment, then he heaved a great sigh. "It's time for me to leave."

Derik's eyes widened. "No! Please don't leave! I'm sorry! I'll leave you alone!"

Simon shook his head again, "It's not you. I've just been here too long. To tell the truth, I'm not sure why I came here in the first place."

"Maybe you were tired of wandering." Derik said. He took a step forward, but then stopped again when he saw Simon's shoulders tense. "Maybe you needed a home, whether you realized it or not... you needed somewhere you could fit in. You can fit in here, Simon. You can have a home and friends and a community where you belong..."

"I gave up my home." Simon said softly, "I'm not looking to replace it. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. You know as well as I do that me leaving would be best for everyone involved. I have a few loose ends to tie up tomorrow night, but I'll clear out once I wake up Wednesday afternoon."

"Please, Simon..." Derik pleaded softly, "You don't have to do this..."

"It's not a debate. You're a more than generous host and a wonderful person, but I have to leave."

Derik let out a pained breath, but just stooped down and grabbed up the duster he'd dropped. "I guess if you feel this is something you have to do, then I have no right to stand in your way. However... if, some time in the future, you should ever find yourself wanting some place to settle down, or even just a place to stay for a bit... I just hope you remember there will always be a place for you here."

Simon nodded slowly, then walked out of the kitchen and over to his bedroom door. As he started to close it, he turned back for one last time, looking at Derik with sad eyes, "Goodbye, Derik." he said softly before closing the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N – I know, this one was a long time in coming. I probably should have moved the last scene into the next chapter (this one was way long if you hadn't noticed) but it fit too perfectly into this chapter's theme. I really wanted to get this out by Christmas, but with the hectic holidays and then me getting sick again I've just finally managed it. With luck this will get up before it clicks over to new years day (at least in some time zones). Happy new year! If you want to get me a holiday present, **review** :)


	58. Lovesick

A/N – Warning, this chapter contains some adult content.

-0-0-0-

Chapter 58  
Lovesick

When Derik returned to Hogwarts he was lost deep in introspection. He wished he could go visit Snape, but Snape was decidedly 'unavailable' from what he could sense. He wasn't sure what visiting Snape would have accomplished anyway. He had no idea what he would have said to the man. He didn't really want to discuss this particular problem with Snape, so the desire to visit was as pointless as it was irrational. Thinking about it, it was probably best he couldn't go see him right now.

He was almost to his room before he realized he hadn't been stopped by McGonagall. Whether she was slipping, cutting him some slack or she somehow knew that this would be the one time he might not have minded the distraction of having to verbally spar with her he wasn't sure. It was almost depressing when he closed the door of his quarters behind him, not having so much as seen another living soul since entering the grounds.

He longed for distraction, but could find none. There was a ragged, aching pain in his chest that he couldn't explain or banish, and the more he was left to dwell on it, the worse it seemed to get. He couldn't even take a deep breath without feeling like there was a blade buried in his chest. It was as if someone had thrust an invisible spear into his heart and left it there... and every time he thought of Simon it seemed to wriggle around, cutting just a bit further, hurting just a bit more. He just wanted oblivion, and yet he inexplicably didn't feel like drinking.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling, in fact. His head was spinning, and at the same time seemed trapped in the memory of those inexplicable minutes he'd spent in Simon's loft. He just couldn't understand it. Why he felt like this, why Simon was leaving... He let out a little involuntary sound of pain as the blade within him twisted at the thought.

He couldn't help but wonder if his curse had somehow been involved in Simon's decision to leave. It had never simply changed a person's mind before, and to be honest he didn't think it had that kind of power. Creating magical outbursts and altering circumstances to pry two people apart was insidiously tricky, but quite obviously possible... but to change someone's very will... that would require something far stronger than any curse should be capable of.

So what was it then? He knew Simon desired him, and yet he seemed almost violently opposed to any further interaction between them. He knew Simon was far from any kind of homophobe... he had no problems with the idea that Derik might be gay (which Derik hadn't bothered to try to correct given the situation) and he certainly hadn't seemed to have any problem with what they did the other night while it was happening... so why? Why was he leaving?

Derik tossed his robe on the chair, kicked off his boots and went over, flopping himself down on the bed. He shouldn't feel this bad about this. Yes, he quite obviously liked Simon... a lot... but it wasn't as if they were best mates who'd known each other for years or anything... so why did he feel like he was losing a part of himself? It couldn't just be the sex, no matter how amazing it had been. He liked women. He _loved_ women. He'd never thought of himself as even remotely gay. Hell, he never would have considered himself even remotely Bi until quite recently. Lucius had been an experiment, really. Well, to begin with. Now... now he wasn't even sure. It was more like keeping himself alive and trying not to anger a very dangerous man by rejecting him. He never should have started it, but the point was moot now. The desire he felt for him in the beginning had faded to something half remembered.

Derik thought about that, a bit surprised by the idea. When had it faded so much? With a sad sigh he realized it was Simon. Ever since Simon's lips first touched his, all other fancies had fallen away. Even the very strongest attachments he'd felt up until that moment seemed like silly bouts of puppy love at best now.

Why did Simon have to leave?

Derik rolled over onto his side, curling up a bit and trying to push the pain away. Why couldn't this pain just get it over with and snuff him already? He could barely remember the last time he'd felt such a strong desire to have it all just end and be done with it. He clenched his eyes tightly shut, pretending they weren't growing unusually moist. He was too old to cry, damn it! Somehow that thought didn't keep the hot tears at bay. He took a shuddering breath, feeling like a child. When had he turned into such a stupid, pathetic weakling? He let out a groan of agony that ended in a sob as the pain in his chest redoubled. He wasn't sure how much longer he could withstand such unrelenting anguish!

"The first time is always the worst." A soft voice whispered.

Derik's eyes popped open, blinking away the tears and looking around, but the room had gone dark around him.

"It's just me." The voice said softly as a body settled against Derik's back, an arm slipping around him.

Derik turned his head, and saw blue-green eyes glowing softly down at him.

"You... you're..." Derik said, searching for the name Hermione had mentioned.

"Freya, yes. That's what I'm currently called."

"What are you doing here?" Derik asked, turning his head away and covertly scrubbing the tears away.

"You're in pain." Freya said, settling down behind him and nuzzling up to him. "You wanted someone to comfort you. I could never deny such a desperate need."

Derik tried to ignore how nice Freya's breath felt on the back of his neck, and how terribly comfortable it felt to have him spooned up against his back. It wasn't sexual in the slightest... more like the reassuring touch of a loved one. "I'm fine." He muttered.

Freya let out a little amused breath. "You finally fell in love and now he's leaving you. I'd hardly call that fine."

Derik tensed. "I didn't fall in love. I _can't_ love anyone. I'm cursed, as I'm sure you can tell." he said defensively.

"That _is_ tragic. Full blooded demons can't be cursed, or at least not that I know of, so it's hard to comprehend one of our kind dealing with something like that. Still, no matter whether you're cursed or not, it's in your nature to love, and I think you know that by now." Freya said softly. "I love _many_ people. I love my friends, my relatives, I even love the impetuous young Hermione, even though I've not yet had the pleasure of bedding her. Still, our kind are only _in love_ with one person at a time. The one who matches them more completely, understands them more deeply than any other person could. You're fortunate to have found your other half so early in life."

"Not saying that I am in love, because I'm _not_... but what would be the point of falling in love if they just leave you the next day? Seems like a pretty masochistic practice. It would be better not to love at all." Derik muttered.

Freya sighed sadly and nuzzled up a little more. "A life without love is not a life at all. You still have the impatience of youth. You both have your whole lifetimes ahead of you. If it's meant to be, he will be back. You just have to have faith in love. It'll find a way. It always does."

Derik shook his head, "This curse is unbreakable. I can never love anyone."

"I'll tell you a secret..." Freya whispered conspiratously. "It is _impossible_ to cast an unbreakable curse. They simply don't exist. With magic there must always be a balance. There cannot be an action without a reaction... no curse without a counter. It's out there somewhere, it's just a matter of finding it. If you believe and don't give up, some day you _will_ find it, and then you can track this Simon fellow down. The magic of love is stronger than mere mortal curses. Everything will work out."

"Maybe for you." Derik muttered darkly.

Freya sighed sadly, "Well, not yet, but I have faith it will some day. My situation is unusual. My first love was stolen away from me and imprisoned where even I cannot get to her shortly after we first consummated our love. It's been a long, long time... and I admit that I have found another that I have fallen in love with, which is _very_ unusual for our kind, but I still believe that some day, in some way my first love _will_ be returned to me. I can't bring myself to think otherwise. Maybe that's why I'm here. I know what this must be like for you."

"I'm not in love with him!" Derik grumbled stubbornly. "I mean I barely know him."

"When you match as well as the two of you do, it doesn't take long to realize it." Freya replied blithely.

"You've never even met him." Derik shot back.

"I don't need to. The way he inflames your soul makes it pretty apparent. Only a true love could make you feel so much pleasure... and so much pain." Freya said, stroking his shoulder comfortingly with the spade of his tail, carefully avoiding the mark Simon had left there, yet staying close enough to remind him of it.

Derik shook his head, searching for a way to refute the silly notion that the demon would accept. "I much prefer women. In fact, I had sex a woman just a bit ago. I'd hardly do that if I was in love with Simon, now would I?"

"Why not? Sex and being in love are two very different things. Sure, if you're in love you will most likely be having sex with that person, but it's not required. I haven't bedded my first love in over a _century_, and yet I still love her. On the other hand, I bed other men and women all the time, and yet I am not in love with them. Hell, often I'd never set eyes on them before and have never seen them since. Sex is a bodily function, just like breathing. I hardly need to love the air I breath so why would I need to love those I have sex with?"

Derik just sighed. Sure, the point was more than valid, especially considering the sheer number of people he'd bedded himself, more than once without even knowing their names. Still, the sex with Marion had been short, but amazing. It wouldn't have felt that good if he'd really been in love with Simon, would it? But if he didn't love Simon, why did the thought of him leaving cause such agony?

"You should rest now." Freya whispered, stroking his hair, "It will make you feel better."

He didn't think he could ever get to sleep with the almost unbearable throbbing pain in his chest and with as fast as his thoughts were spinning, but with every stroke of Freya's hand he drifted further and further down until peaceful oblivion gently claim him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snape reached blindly over and passed his hand over his alarm to shut it off before it had a chance to get too loud. He sighed as he squinted over at the softly illuminated clock face. He'd forgotten he'd set it early, hoping to get through at least a bit of his backlog of potions and essays that needed graded before breakfast. Between the Dark Lord and Hermione, he just never seemed to have adequate time to do his actual _job_.

Speaking of Hermione... he couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. She was snuggled up with her back to him, looking utterly ravishing, even in sleep. He longed to spoon back up against her back and go back to sleep, but he knew that would be unwise. He carefully slipped his trapped arm out from under her pillow and eased himself away, quickly tucking the blanket around her to keep her from getting a chill.

He shivered as he got up. The house elves had given them privacy, which he greatly appreciated, but that meant his fire hadn't been stoked all night and it was getting quite nippy. He quickly donned his robe and hugged it to him as he went over and fixed up the fire. He didn't want Hermione to have to freeze when she got out of bed.

He stood back and watched the fire, making sure it took properly, then started wondering what he should do in the mean time. It could take a bit for the room to warm sufficiently. Well, he had planned on doing some grading, so he might as well do that.

He went over to his desk and settled down, lighting the candle. He reached for the first essay, only to find that there was a book laying atop them. He opened it and quickly realized it was Derik's sketch pad. Well, Derik had said he had a house elf leave it in Snape's quarters. Snape looked from the sketch pad to the tall stack of essays it had been resting upon and quickly decided it was worth a look. He may not believe in these drunken predictions, but he also wasn't sure he could deal with the endless stream of inane essays he was sure to find in the stack.

He saw the bookmark Derik had put in, but he riled at the idea that he was following orders from someone over a decade his junior, so he just leafed through it at random. And random it was! There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to the images. Some were simple charcoal sketches, some had splashes of color here and there with no consistency, a couple were full detail oil pastel scenes of considerable skill and detail, others haphazard pencil sketches of objects.

There was an oil pastel portrait of a young man in perhaps his mid twenties that was extremely realistic. The way those dark brown, almond shaped eyes stared at him almost made him feel like he was really being watched. It was almost like looking at a photo! He didn't know who it was, but there was something naggingly familiar about him. He brushed it off and flipped to a new page.

That one was unsettling. It looked to be a couple of trees and some underbrush in a forest, but the focus was in the deep shadows where two eyes shone, splotches of brilliant crimson in the otherwise monochromatic picture. He quickly flipped again.

A small, innocuous green bottle with a dropper top held in a hand. Nothing more.

Next page depicted a broken snitch, both wings of which had been torn off.

A red rose, somewhat blurry, with feminine hands folded over the stem, also oddly blurry, as if they were fading away. He would have expected a much sharper image considering this one was in what looked like colored pencil, but perhaps it had just gotten smudged.

A simple ring on a cord. There was a crude, rune-like design on the band that looked familiar. He had a feeling he'd seen it before, but couldn't place where or when.

A stone floor missing a stone, an old looking box resting in the gap left behind.

A small green striped sock with a hole in the toe.

Snape gave a snort. A sock? These were Derik's great predictions? Most of them were so vague and nonspecific they were utterly useless. He flipped the page again.

This one gave him pause. It was a male Inferius that looked very familiar, though, as with the other pictures, he was unable to pinpoint why he looked so familiar. The image was disturbingly detailed. Despite his belief that these were no more than random fancies of a delusional young man, he couldn't help but give a little shudder as he looked into those dead eyes.

Though the next page was where Derik's marker was, Snape turned it anyway. It couldn't possibly be worse than that!

He was wrong.

Snape stood almost involuntarily in alarm. He looked over, noting the blouse laying on the floor beside the bed. It was depicted perfectly, though it had been drawn the day before. The position, every wrinkle in the fabric was exact. His eyes darted between the scene before him and the one depicted in the sketch. It couldn't be! And yet here it was! His eyes darted to the clock on the bedside table in the sketch, then to the real one. It was only one minute off.

"Bloody Hell!" He hissed. Yes, it might be an elaborate ruse on Derik's part... but he couldn't take that chance. He tossed the sketch book towards his desk and hurried over to the bed. "Hermione!" He hissed urgently as he snatched up her blouse from the floor.

Hermione darted up in the bed, startled. She blinked over at him groggily, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Get up! We need to get you out of here!" Snape hissed, trying to keep his voice down. The inner doors of his quarters were all open, and there was no silencing spell on the main entrance to his quarters. He fervently hoped that he was alarming her for no reason.

She scrambled out of the bed and grabbed the blouse as he handed it to her, then hurried over and got her skirt and knickers, which were closer to the door. She jumped and clapped her hand over her mouth to hide her frightened squeak as a loud bang sounded at the door.

Snape grabbed her and shoved her into the bathroom. "Hide!" He whispered tersely before shutting the door behind her and striding out into his common room.

The door between the bathroom and the common room was cracked well open. Hermione hurried over to shut it, but just then the main door to the chambers burst open and she had to dart behind the door to keep out of sight.

"Where is she?" Adrian snarled as he strode in.

"To whom are you referring?" Snape growled back angrily, "And what gives you the right to break into my private quarters?"

"You know bloody well 'whom'." Adrian growled hatefully, "And I have every right to come in here and get back what's mine!"

"And, um, technically _I_ broke your wards." Thomas Warner added meekly from the door. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize to him! We never apologize to _criminals!"_ Adrian growled, then he strode past Snape, searching the room with his eyes, heading straight for the bedroom. "I know she's here, so you might as well give her up now, you cowardly thief!"

"I haven't a clue what you're raving about, Cornfoot, so why don't you just spell it out for me?" Snape growled irritably.

"My _wife!"_ Adrian snapped back. He strode into Snape's bedroom and went over to the bed, pulling the covers back hopefully, but the odd lump was nothing more than a pillow and some bunched up bed coverings. He let out an irritable huff and started gazing around for other possible hiding places. "I've just gotten an owl from the asylum. They said she was taken from the grounds by a man, and who would have more reason to take her than you?"

Snape kept his facial expression carefully schooled. He had a very good idea who might have. Not that he wanted to let Adrian in on the little secret. "You tend to piss off a lot of people, Cornfoot. There must be a dozen people who would want to do something to you at any given time. Besides, why would I want to kidnap your wife? Whatever would I want with her?"

"We both know why you'd want to get your hands on my wife!" Adrian spat.

"Oh really?" Snape asked, folding his arms across his chest, "And what reason might that be?"

"Because of what I did to..." Adrian broke off, remembering the other set of ears barely in time, "Because of that little... _personal disagreement_ involving your late wife all those years ago."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "That might explain me be suspected if something should happen to _you_, but your wife wasn't involved in that, now was she? If anything, I pity the poor woman."

"Um... was your wife kidnapped?" Thomas asked hesitantly from the bedroom doorway, "Because I can help you fill out the proper forms..."

Adrian let out another impatient huff, "I don't think there's any call for paperwork, Mr. Warner."

"But a report is required in any kidnapping case, especially if it involves a family member of an Auror. I read Derik's weekly reports, and he mentioned you weren't overly fond of paperwork, so I just though I would offer my assistance, especially in what must be a very upsetting time..."

"'Assist' me by going and searching his kitchen." Adrian growled shortly, stabbing his finger angrily towards the door.

"Right! Yes, sir!" Thomas said, snapping to attention and all but saluting before hurrying over to the kitchen.

"Bloody upstart." Adrian growled once the boy was out of earshot. "If he brings up the bloody rules one more time he's going to have a little 'accident'!"

"Yes, having to deal with the _law_ must be so aggravating for an _Auror_." Snape said in a sarcastically commiserating tone.

"I am going to have your head on a platter for this, Snape!" Adrian hissed, "Wives are on the untouchable list. When your bloody dark lord finds out, even _he_ will have no choice but to grant me retribution!"

Snape stepped closer, dropping his tone still more. "I do not have your precious wife. I have never even _seen_ the poor wretch. _My_ wife payed for _my_ mistakes with her life. Do you really think I would ever make another woman pay just because she got married off to the most miserable bastard in existence? I feel sorry for her, yes, but I would never harm her for what you have done. I have no doubt she hates you even more than I do. Hurting her would be pointless, and would only serve to rob me of that little hope that some day she might snap out of it and plunge a dagger through your shrivelled black heart."

"Like you would admit it if you took her." Adrian grumbled, keeping an eye on the kitchen door.

"Oh, I would." Snape assured him, "If I had her, you would be the first to know. What good is taking someone if the person you took them from doesn't know it was you? What possible purpose would that serve?" Snape asked with a little smirk.

Adrian glared at him, but then glanced past him. He slipped around Snape and went over to the chair. "What do we have here?" He asked, his tone practically purring.

Snape felt a stir of panic, though his face betrayed no emotion. "It's a robe. What of it?" He asked, though he knew the robe wasn't his... which left only...

"A _Gryffindor?"_ Adrian asked with a snort of amusement, noting the burgundy trim and crest.

"Nothing in the kitchen." Thomas reported as he returned, looking eager to be helpful.

"Check the bathroom." Adrian said with a malicious grin.

Snape remained silent, unable to think up a way to stop them without drawing suspicion.

Thomas went over, but as he reached for the door knob, the door opened. They all looked over in surprise to see...

Olivia Oblique in full naked glory.

"The water's ready, Sev..." She stopped with a little gasp, spotting the other two and snatched a towel from the towel rack and tried to cover herself with it. "Damn it, Severus!" She hissed angrily, "You couldn't give me a heads up that you had guests over?"

"It was an unexpected visit." Snape replied evenly, pretending he wasn't just as shocked to see her as the other two. How the Hell was she here? Where was Hermione?

"Um... that's not the woman you were looking for, is it?" Thomas asked a bit dazedly while trying to pull his eyes away from the rather excessive amount of cleavage still visible over the rather smaller than adequate towel.

"Oh, hey, I may be a little kinky, but I'm not into groups!" She said quickly.

"No, that is obviously _not_ my wife." Adrian replied irritably, then he looked over at Snape, "And she's obviously not the one who goes to this robe, either. This is a _student_ robe."

Olivia gave a little snort, then stooped down and plucked up a plaid school uniform skirt, "Ya, it goes with this." She said, dangling it from her finger, "I like to play 'naughty school girl' sometimes. Nothing wrong with a little role playing, is there?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"So, got yourself a little girlfriend to go along with your ploy, did you?" Adrian asked Snape derisively, not even trying to hide the irritation and disappointment in his voice. He'd been sure he finally had something on him!

"Oh, please!" Olivia said before he could answer, "I'm not his _girlfriend_. I just got disappointed by another suitor last night and talked Snape into giving me a tumble for old time's sake. He's not the relationship type, but he's well hung and really good in bed." She said blithely.

Adrian glared at her.

"Um, should I... um... would you like me to interview her?" Thomas stammered, his eyes still having a very hard time staying away from the lovely view.

Adrian rolled his eyes and grabbed Thomas's arm, propelling him into the bathroom. "Go search the bathroom or something!" He growled, "And don't come out until I bloody well tell you to!"

Thomas blushed bright red as he bumped into Olivia. "Oh! Um, sorry, ma'am!"

She just giggled and backed up a bit.

Adrian closed the bathroom door, leaving the young man alone with the scantily clad Olivia.

Though obviously very embarrassed and nervous, Thomas started looking about as told. He looked over the bathtub full of gently steaming water. "Um... I see you were getting ready for your morning bath." He said just to break up the awkward silence.

"I like rubbing up against hot, slippery skin." She said suggestively. "Just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"Nineteen." Thomas replied, trying to keep his voice from wavering. The way she was looking at him was getting very distracting.

"Lovely..." she purred, looking him up and down in a rather indecent manner. "So, is your whole squad here?"

"Um... no..." Thomas said uneasily, trying to look busy by opening up the little cabinet beneath the sink. "Just the two of us. Um, Auror Cornfoot and I that is. He came in looking for backup to come here with him and I was the only one who was in this early. In training we always had to be in by five. This squad never seems to get going before about nine or so, but I guess I just haven't gotten out of the habit yet."

"Nothing wrong with being prompt." She said, grinning at him. "Are you coming to that fighting practice Derik Biddles is having this afternoon? I heard he was having a fellow Auror help him out."

"Oh, that's not me." He said, opening the lid to the hamper and peering in, though no one any bigger than a six year old could possibly fit into it. "I mean I can take care of myself of course!" He quickly amended, "And I'd love to help him out, really I would, but he'd just already chosen Blackwall before I even joined the squad."

"That's too bad." She said with a little pout, "Well, you know..." She said looking thoughtful, "As an Auror in training, you might benefit from watching the practice as well. I'm sure if you asked Cornfoot he'd see the value in it and let you come."

"I have had quite a bit of training so far. I hardly think I need training in something they would be teaching little kids." He said confidently as he took a hold of the handle to the towel closet door.

Oblique slipped between him and the door, leaning back against the door. "I really think you should come. I would be more than happy to give you a tour of the castle afterwards."

"Um... I, uh... I've been here before. I was with the Durmstrang group here for the TriWizard Tournament a couple of years back." He said, stammering again, though he didn't shift back.

"I thought you looked familiar." She said, running her finger down his neatly pressed shirt. "Still, you may have been here before, but I'm sure there's still more to see and... _do_ here..." She whispered huskily as her towel 'slipped'.

His eyes darted down and fixed on her ample breasts. She reached out and took hold of the front of his shirt and he didn't resist when she pulled him forward. Their lips met and their bodies were drawn together like magnets. She let out a little moan of desire as his hands found their way down onto her bum.

She worked her hand down between them and unfastened his trousers, slipping her hand in. He broke the heavy liplock with a groan, then looked over at the door worriedly. "We can't!" He whispered urgently, "They'll hear!"

She just giggled. "They put up a silencing spell the moment they closed that door. Didn't you feel it? Let's let those two bicker at each other for a bit. I can keep you entertained." She said, shifting him around and pulling him back towards the sink. She perched herself on the edge of the sink counter, then pulled him forward again.

"What about Professor Snape?" He asked a bit desperately.

"Different people have different sexual capacities. He's done. I'm not. I was hoping the bath would entice him into at least one more little interlude, but why hope he can work up one last half hearted bout when I have a lovely, viril young man right here before me? Now shut up and shag me already!" She growled playfully, freeing him from his trousers.

He gave in with a groan, stabbing himself into her. She cried out with pleasure, wrapping her legs around him as he started pounding into her energetically. He grabbed her hips and pulled her a bit closer his movements almost frantic as he thrust into her with abandon. After less than a minute of this she shook and cried out as she peaked, but he didn't stop. If anything he moved faster, shifting forward a bit to give each thrust more impact. She was peaking for the second time by the time he finally went over the edge with one more frantic flurry of thrusts before he stabbed into her and cried out.

She pulled him down against her and held him to her as little aftershocks of pleasure shuddered through her. She just held him there for a couple of minutes until their desperate panting started to subside a bit. "That was _amazing_." She murmured adoringly as she nibbled at his neck. "You really _must_ come to the practice tonight."

He sighed sadly. "I can't... I shouldn't even have done this. There's a girl who goes here that I have a fancy for. If she ever found out I was..." He took a deep breath and sighed it out, "I'd never have a chance with her."

"Aw..." She said sympathetically, stroking her fingers through his hair, "Sounds like you have it bad for this girl."

He just dropped his head and nodded.

"Does she like you too?"

He sighed again and rested his forehead against her shoulder. "She barely knows I exist." He admitted dejectedly. "I was hoping she'd be impressed seeing I was an Auror now, but..." He just gave his head a little shake before settling back against her shoulder. "I don't know what to do. I know she's the one... that we're destined to be together... she just doesn't seem to see it yet."

"Oh, you poor thing..." She murmured, then she lifted his head and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know whether this girl is your destiny or not... but if she doesn't give you a chance, she's missing out."

He gave her a wane smile.

"Of course, if she _does_ give you a chance..." She said speculatively, "It'll probably be only _one_ chance. Don't you think you should be ready when that chance comes?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, puzzled.

She smiled, stroking the side of his face, "I'm obviously not your first, but you don't seem very experienced. No offense! It was absolutely lovely... but I think there's still a lot an experienced woman such as myself could teach you. You train for your job, why not train in more _personal_ subjects? A couple of visits a week and in no time I could teach you how to make love to a woman far beyond the wildest dreams of any school girl. After that, one tumble in your bed and she'd have to be a fool to want anyone else. I'd be more than happy to be your instructor in this field for so long as you desire... and you certainly don't have to worry about me telling anyone. I can be _very_ discrete! No strings attached, no commitments. Just show up at my door and I'll take it from there."

A little smile found its way onto his face, then slowly grew. "Perhaps I _should_ come to those sessions..." He said speculatively, "To be honest, I probably could do with a bit more _practice_."

"I'm looking forward to it." She murmured, giving him one last lingering kiss.

She broke it suddenly as she felt the silencing spell break, followed almost immediately by a pounding on the door leading into the common room.

"Let's move it, boy!" Adrian's voice growled angrily through the door.

Thomas quickly pulled away and fumbled with his wand, then cleaned them up with a flick and started fastening up his trousers while Olivia found her towel and put it back on. Thomas quickly looked to make sure she was ready before opening the door.

"Aren't you done yet?" Adrian growled, though he was paying more attention to glaring hatefully at Snape than to Thomas.

"Oh, he is." Olivia assured him before Thomas could answer. "He was _very_ thorough. He checked every little nook and cranny, didn't you?" She asked, smiling at Thomas and giving him a little wink before Adrian looked over.

"Um... yes." Thomas answered, his cheeks red, "I check everything. Was there anywhere else you would like me to look?"

Adrian let out a little growl. "No." He snapped, "We're done here." Then he turned his attention back to Snape, "But _we_ aren't done! As soon as my shift is over I'm going to the Asylum, and you can bet I'm going to find evidence, and when I do I'm coming back here and I'm going to put your miserable arse in prison for the rest of your life. Or _worse_." He growled in an undertone, the implication that he'd get the Dark Lord involved and be able to torture him somewhere out of the Ministry's reach quite clear.

"You go look for your evidence." Snape replied evenly. "It certainly won't lead to _me_. As I have already stated, I dined last night in the Great Hall, with literally hundreds of witnesses, and then Dumbledore and myself had a nice long chat well into the night, and well past when you say she 'disappeared'. I imagine you can gather for yourself what I was doing after that." He said with a little smirk over at Olivia, who smiled back. "No court in the world would convict me, no matter how much fake 'evidence' you trump up. Here's a little piece of free advice, though... I know how much you like going and shooting off your mouth and making accusations half cocked, but I would highly recommend you hold off telling _anyone_ about this until you have the full facts. If she's just run off, as anyone who's met _you_ would logically assume, or gotten some lover to help her escape, then the more you make of this, the more embarrassing and _damaging_ to your _image_ it will be." He drawled, his own implications of the complete loss of credibility such an event would create between Adrian and the Dark Lord also quite apparent.

Adrian glared at him hatefully, but at least appeared to be considering the outside possibility he could be wrong. "I'll be back!" He growled.

"No need to return just to apologize for your unfounded accusations." Snape replied with a malicious smirk, "Your _absence_ will be compensation enough."

Adrian just glared in response, then gave Thomas a shove towards the door. The young man took the hint and headed out, though he paused at the door to look back and give Olivia a bashful smile.

Olivia just smiled back and gave him a little wave.

Snape closed the door behind them, then quickly put his wards back up, plus a couple extra and a silencing spell just to be safe. When he was done, he turned, eyeing Olivia. "Where the Hell did you come from?" he asked, unable to come up with a more delicately phrased query.

Olivia rolled her eyes and leaned against the bathroom door frame. "You are one lucky bastard, Severus! Dumbledore left the castle after your little chat and took McGonagall with him. I was left with gate watch duty, but that arse wipe was impatient. By the time the warning went off that he'd entered the grounds they'd already Apparated to the Entrance doors. By the time I got to the door I only knew where they went because I heard your wards breaking. I got here just after the kid went into your kitchen to search it and saw poor Miss Granger standing there in nothing but her blouse, trying to decide if she could make it out of your quarters without being spotted. I wasn't sure if the rest of his lot were lurking about, so I hurried into the bathroom and... improvised." She finished with a merry smile, then it dropped. "You owe me _big_, Sev."

He took a deep breath and let it out, feeling a bit shaky thinking about how very close he got to losing everything. "Yes, I know I do. Thank you, Olivia." He said sincerely. Then he furrowed his brow, "Where _is_ she?"

"In the towel closet in the bathroom, scared out of her wits, the poor thing. I put a silencing spell on the closet to keep them from hearing her just in case. You should probably go let her out now."

Snape's eyes widened and he hurried into the bathroom. He pulled the closet open and Hermione let out a little panicked cry, cringing back, her head covered by her arms. "Hermione, it's ok." Snape said quickly in as soothing a tone as he could muster. He knelt down, "They're gone. It's ok, they didn't find you."

She looked fearfully over her arms, then let out a sob of relief and all but flung herself onto him. "Oh Snape! I've never been more terrified in my whole life!" She said tearfully, "I didn't have my wand or even that ring, I didn't know where to go or what to do! I've never felt so utterly _helpless!"_

He held her tight and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her, "It's alright. Calm down."

"The whole time I just kept thinking about what would happen to you if they'd found me. I never should have come here. I could have gotten you killed!"

"Just stop, Hermione. It's over." Snape said calmly.

"I... I just can't stop shaking!" She sobbed.

"That's just the adrenaline, Honey." Olivia said as she pulled her nightgown into proper place. "Just calm down. It'll wear off."

Hermione looked between Snape and Olivia, who was fishing her night robe out of the hamper.

"Don't worry. She's a friend. I trust her." Snape said before she could ask.

"There are some things I really wish you _wouldn't_ trust me with, Severus." Olivia murmured ruefully as she took her slippers from the hamper and dropped them on the floor, slipping her feet into them. "If this ever gets out and Minerva finds out I knew and didn't tell her you won't have to wait for some Dark Lord to kill you off, because I won't give him the chance, got it?"

"My lips are sealed." Snape assured her.

Hermione just nodded quickly, then looked a bit green. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"I'll get you something to calm your nerves." Snape said, rising.

"Just go." Hermione said as she quickly crawled over to the toilet, not bothering to rise in her haste.

Snape and Olivia hurried out into the other room, Olivia closing the door to muffle the sounds of Hermione retching. She watched Snape as he hurried over to his potions cabinet and started looking for the proper bottle.

"What are you getting yourself into, Severus?" She asked gently.

"It's... complicated." He muttered hesitantly, deeply embarrassed. It was bad enough that yet another person knew about him and Hermione... to have it be Olivia? He was acutely aware of the hypocrisy of having chastised her so many times about her fixation with younger men. Yes, her little Polyjuice Potion games were morally questionable... but she'd never once, to his knowledge, actually given in and crossed the line with one of her students.

"I imagine it is." She said softly. "I know I'm in no position to lecture, especially on this subject, but there is a whole lot more than just your career at stake here!"

He picked out the appropriate potion, then walked over, stopping before her. "I'm well aware of that." he answered evenly.

She took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Fine. It's your life, Severus." She said, reaching up and stroking his cheek. "Just don't risk it unless it's really worth that much to you."

He looked her steadily in the eyes. "It is." He said softly.

She blinked, a bit surprised by the earnest answer. She just gave him a little nod. "Ok then. You'd better be grateful!" She added, forcing a little smile, "I just had to shag that lovely young man to keep him from looking in that closet!"

"Such a noble sacrifice." Snape said gravely.

"Indeed." She said, flashing him another little smile, but then it faded away. She let out an aching sigh and shifted closer, slipping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Please be careful, Severus." She pleaded softly. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. You're the best friend I have."

He slipped an arm around her and gave her a little squeeze. "You need to get out more." He replied in a slightly teasing tone.

She gave a little laugh and pulled away, quickly turning and giving her eye a covert wipe, "Well, I'll get out of your hair then." She said, hurrying over to the door. She gave the bathroom door a quick glance to make sure it was still closed, then slipped out.

Snape made sure the wards fell back into place as they should, then went back into the bathroom. Hermione was sitting leaned up against the wall beside the toilet, looking pale and wrung out. He went over and knelt beside her, measuring out a dose of the potion. "Here, take this. It should calm your nerves and settle your stomach."

She took it without question, though she looked nowhere near in the mood to swallow anything. It took a minute, but then her queasy expression eased a bit and some of the color started returning to her cheeks.

"I feel such a fool." She said finally, breaking the silence.

"Don't." Snape said softly.

"Why not? It's not as if you wanted me here. I snuck in here and practically molested you and you could have gotten killed for it." She muttered morosely.

He gave her a wane smile, "Hermione... do you really think me some poor unwitting dupe, incapable of resisting your wiles?"

She looked over and gave him a little smile.

He rolled his eyes, "Well, perhaps I have not yet chosen to _demonstrate_ that ability, but I assure you it is there. Despite your obviously low opinion of my ability to see past my libido, I am perfectly capable of making rational decisions, even when aroused. I may not have asked you to come here last night, but that doesn't mean I didn't _want_ you here. I could have turned you out, and perhaps I should have, but I chose not to. Admittedly, it may have been a poor choice, but the risks seemed acceptable at the time. Adrian has never before been brazen enough to break into my private quarters to confront me, so it's not something that could have been logically anticipated."

"Still, if you hadn't felt them working through your wards and gotten me into this bathroom in time..." She said, trailing off with a little shiver.

"Actually... that boy was surprisingly good. I didn't feel it until the wards actually broke."

She looked up at him, furrowing her brow, "Then how did you know?"

"That's something I'm going to have to discuss with Biddles tomorrow." Snape said, rising and starting back towards his bedroom.

She struggled up and hurried after him, then spotted him over by his desk, picking up what looked to be a large note pad. Not something she saw a lot of in the parchment preferring wizarding world. He found the marked spot and opened to the drawing he'd seen before. Hermione put her hand over her mouth, horrified by the depiction of Adrian Cornfoot pulling the blankets off of her with a look of malicious glee on his face.

"He left this pad for me yesterday. He claims to have visions or some such thing sometimes when he's drunk, then he puts them in a sketch pad. He marked this one and suggested I needed to see it. I didn't look at it until this morning, just before Cornfoot barged in. The blouse was exactly the same, the blankets, even the half empty tumbler of water I left on the nightstand. That's how I knew to hide you. Admittedly I had hoped it was just some drunken fantasy..."

"What blouse?" Hermione asked, looking at the picture.

"Your blouse," Snape said, shifting the pad more towards himself, "The one right..." He trailed off, furrowing his brow. The blouse was no more than a light colored smudge on the bottom of the page. Had it gotten smeared when he tossed it? He looked the picture over and realized it wasn't exactly the same as he'd seen before. Hermione, before depicted with undeniable clarity, was now little more than a female form, her features and distinction losing focus. As they watched, the female figure and the remains of the blouse faded away entirely, leaving Cornfoot clutching the blanket, but the bed empty, his once jubilant expression having turned sour.

"I'd say that was more than a mere fantasy." Hermione said in a slightly haunted voice.

"So it would seem." Snape replied softly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ron took a deep breath of the cool, crisp afternoon air, then sighed it out. Yes, it was a bit chill out, but it had that undefinable feel of October to it. Ron had always loved this time of year. It was only the eighth of October and yet already it filled his head with memories of his childhood. Playing with his siblings in the heaps of brightly colored leaves, searching out that perfect pumpkin for All Hallow's Eve. It gave him a sudden craving for hot apple cider and a crackling fire to sit in front of.

Harry hugged himself, frowning at the leaves that scuttled by on a brisk gust of wind.

Ron watched him, trying to fathom his mood, but quickly gave up. "Chilly?" He asked.

Harry gave his head a little shake. "Just don't care for fall." Harry muttered, moving forward, out onto the grounds. "It reminds me of the cracks in the cupboard I grew up in. The wind would come straight in between the boards. My aunt and uncle never fixed them because you couldn't see them from the outside, and the cold didn't go further than the cupboard, so they didn't see why they should waste their money just for my comfort. Whenever I started feeling those icy gusts of air I knew winter was on its way, and I'd be shuddering with cold under those wretched rags they gave me for blankets until spring." He gave a little involuntary shudder, looking deep in retrospection.

It was a bit disconcerting for Ron when the glaring differences in their childhoods came up. Well, one thing his friendship with Harry had given him was a much greater appreciation for his own lot in life. Sure, he may get jealous now and again that Harry was getting all the attention... but then there were times like these where he could do nothing more than fall silent, counting his blessings. He looked at his watch. "Well, there's nearly half an hour until that training session or whatever it is Professor Biddles has in store for us. What ya think he's gonna have us do?"

Harry shrugged. "Whatever it is, it should be interesting." he replied simply.

"Class was pretty ace today. Don't you think?" Ron continued after a uncomfortably long pause. Harry didn't seem in a very talkative mood, but Ron continued his attempt to fill the silence with idle banter. He'd never liked long silences. They always felt awkward to him.

Harry nodded, "Ya. He covered a lot."

"Did he seem a bit out of sorts to you?" Ron asked, looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking over at him.

Ron shrugged. "Well, I just mean while he was teaching and all you couldn't tell, but before and after class he seemed kind of distant, like something was troubling him. I mean the way he was just staring out over the lake. Seemed a bit out of keeping for a bloke who preaches vigilance almost as much as Mad Eye to stand there with his back to his students as we gathered for class."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe he was just daring us to try something."

"Maybe." Ron conceded, "But he almost seemed sad."

"Probably that woman who died, then. The one Hermione said he tried to save. I think they buried her last night. I saw him carrying her out of the castle a bit after classes let out."

"Oh. Right." Ron muttered uncomfortably. The idea of people being murdered wasn't something it was easy to get used to. Sure his parents had often talked about the last war... but the very concept of war was just so hard to wrap his head around. It was difficult to comprehend that there were people in the world who killed other people for little to no reason. He wasn't sure he'd ever fully understand it.

Ron kicked some leaves as they walked, then glanced over at Harry. He could have sworn that Harry had a distant look in his eyes, as if lost in thought, but he quickly spotted Ron's gaze and glanced casually away. Ron wondered at that, but felt he should probably let it be. He'd been surprised how readily Harry had followed instructions in class. He'd been half afraid he'd still be going on about getting detention and rebelling stubbornly as he was wont to do on occasion... but Harry hadn't said a word on the subject recently. Then again, maybe it was because of that woman. Maybe Harry just understood what it was like to have someone you care about murdered right in front of you and had decided to cut Professor Biddles some slack. Not that he'd ever ask him if that was why. He quickly decided to just let Harry keep his reasoning to himself. It didn't matter _why_ his attitude had mellowed towards the new teacher. Ron was just glad Harry was being more receptive to what Biddles had to teach. After all, they really did need to know what this man was teaching them and it was the one subject they couldn't afford to skive off on. Then again perhaps he'd just wizened up and realized that having this knowledge might well mean life or death for them.

Harry glanced over at him, obviously feeling Ron's stare. "I suppose we could summon our brooms and get in a spot of flying practice while we wait." Harry offered.

Even though it felt like Harry was trying to distract him, Ron didn't care. "Ace!" He replied happily. He pulled out his wand to summon his broom, but then noticed Harry's attention had wandered. He followed Harry's gaze and found it resting on Litty. She was obviously out wandering the grounds to kill time before the training session as well.

Harry smiled as she looked his way. He caught her gaze, then glance over and shifted his head slightly towards the Quidditch supply shed. She quickly hid a little smile and started 'casually' wandering over in that direction.

"Um, on second thought, maybe later..." Harry said, clapping Ron on the shoulder.

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed, tucking his wand back away. As Harry meandered towards the shed Ron headed the other direction. He folded his arms over his chest as he walked down towards the lake. Scarlet leaves flew up, dancing on the wind before him, but his sense of nostalgia had fled and he was left with nothing but the chill air trying to work its way into his robe.

With really nowhere else to go in the little amount of time left before he'd have to head to practice, he wandered down towards their favorite tree by the lake. A little time contemplating the water didn't sound terribly exciting, but it was something to do anyway.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who was thinking that way.

As he got closer to the tree he saw that Hermione was on the other side of the trunk, already settled into the slight depression near the base they usually occupied. She was staring out over the lake, looking lost in thought, her expression an odd mix of sad and pensive.

"Hey, Moine." Ron muttered as he approached.

She started a bit, her eyes darting over, but then she put on a smile and shifted over a bit so he could sit beside her. "I thought you'd be off with Harry." She said quickly, obviously trying to keep him from asking why she was sitting there.

Ron sighed as he settled down beside her. "He's in an odd mood. Wanted to go off by himself for a bit." he said evasively.

"Oh." She said with a commiserating smile, "He _has_ been a mite moodier than usual this year, hasn't he?"

Ron gave a little shrug. "He has a lot to be thinkin on, I expect."

She just nodded.

They sat in companionable silence for a while. There were a few other students scattered about the grounds, taking the opportunity to get a little fresh air before practice. Somehow, this silence was easier for Ron. For some reason, with Hermione he didn't feel as compelled to fill it with inane chatter like he often did with Harry. Still, after a bit he couldn't help but snicker softly.

At Hermione's questioning glance, he nodded over towards a pair of students that had just taken up a spot a ways along the shore. It looked to be a couple of fourth years, a Ravenclaw girl and a Hufflepuff boy. Hermione couldn't remember their names, but they were just barely close enough to see the color of the trim on their robes. When they settled in they looked quite cozy.

"What?" Hermione asked, still not sure what about the couple was amusing Ron.

"I caught those two snogging in one of the corridors while I was on rounds last night. You should have seen them run! I didn't go after them. I'm sure they think they got away clean."

"You went on rounds?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her tone normal, "I didn't think you usually did your rounds."

"I don't usually. To be honest, I was avoiding homework." He said with a wane smile. Of course he didn't mention he hadn't wanted to stay in the dorms because Harry was doing Litty in the little storage closet Collin used for his photo development lab. "Trelawney is on another one of her star chart kicks again. We already used up all our good star-based predictions, and she was holding our old papers up for an example in class, so I know she still remembers them all."

Hermione snorted. "I still can't fathom why you are still taking that class. Why waste your time with such rubbish when we should be focusing on things that will keep us alive?"

Ron sighed again and gave another shrug. "I admit, the amusement factor is dwindling. I've thought about quitting, but not unless Harry does. It's one of the few entertaining things we get to do together this year. I mean sure, we have Quidditch and practice for it, but... it seems like we've been drifting apart a bit. I just don't understand him like I used to, you know? I guess it's inevitable. As you get older you start becoming your own person, start developing different interests..." He said, training his eyes on the ground before him, trying hard not to look over at the supply shed in the distance.

Hermione sighed and put her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "Don't worry on it, Ron. You're still his best mate. Yes, I'm sure you'll develop some different interests, but I don't see that changing any time soon. Like you said, he just has a lot to be thinking on. You know he tends to get withdrawn when he's worried. You just have to make sure he knows you're there for him when he decided he wants to talk about it."

Ron nodded. "Ya. I know." He muttered.

Hermione's hand slipped back off his shoulder and another companionable silence drew out between them. Once again, it was Ron who eventually broke it.

"I was also looking for you." He said out of the blue.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking over at him with puzzlement.

"Last night." Ron said, starting to pick apart a tall, dried stalk of grass, "You weren't in the dorms, so I thought I'd catch you up and we could do rounds together... only I couldn't find you."

Hermione tried not to blush, "Oh. Well, we must have just missed each other. It's a large castle."

Ron nodded, still intent on the stalk. "But you always walk the same route."

"Oh, I don't think that's true." Hermione said, trying to hide her surprise at the thought. She didn't, did she? Well, she did try to cover the castle as efficiently as possible... She blinked, stunned to realize she did generally go the same ways. There were only so many efficient paths after all.

"It is. I'm not even the one who first noticed it. In fact, I've confiscated several copies of maps students have made up of your rounds so they can avoid you. It tells where exactly you go, a general amount of time it takes you to get from one place to the next and all, so if they know when you left the tower, they know where you are to within about half a corridor at any given time. I checked it one time a while back using Harry's map. It's pretty much dead on. I walked the whole route in reverse so I'd be sure to catch you, but I never saw you. And from the few students I ran across, you hadn't been through there yet."

"Well, I just took a different route last night." Hermione said.

Ron looked over at her with a serious expression. "Hermione, your love life is your own. I'm not going to pry into it, just please don't lie to me. Just tell me you'd rather not say where you were or who you were with and we'll call it good enough."

"I don't... I mean..." Hermione sputtered, at a complete loss for what to say.

"Don't, Hermione." Ron said softly. "Like I said, I'd rather have silence than a lie. It's Draco, isn't it?" He said, looking at her intently.

Her eyes went round and she opened her mouth, but Ron quickly held up his hand and looked away.

"No! Don't. Don't tell me anything." He said quickly. "I really don't want to know. If Harry ever asks me, I want to be able to honestly tell him I have no clue. I'm not the best liar, I can admit that about myself."

Hermione sat there in silence for a bit, a war raging in her mind. She could lie to him and say it had nothing to do with a boy (well, technically that would be the truth, seeing as Snape was a _man_, not a boy), but she couldn't bring herself to. She never had any expectation that either of the boys would ever accept her sordid 'love life'. She knew he would probably change his viewpoint if he ever found out whom she was really seeing, but to have one of her best friends be alright with this, even if only for a while, and without all the information... it was something she wanted so desperately. So, in the end, all she could bring herself to say was, "Thank you, Ron."

He shot her a little smile. "What are friends for?" He replied. He then looked at his watch. "It's about time. Shall we?"

She smiled and nodded, then they got up and headed over.

As they approached the Quidditch pitch, they could see what appeared to be just about every student in the school gathered around, waiting. It was odd seeing them all there like that. Sure, the entire school was often together in the Great Hall for meals, but during those times they were spread out into neat rows of benches. To see them massed around in an unorganized group like this reminded them of just how many students attended.

Hermione looked around as they came to a stop, waiting to be led wherever this 'practice' was to be held. There were only a few adults present. Professor Biddles, of course, as well as Madam Pomfrey (rather expected when practice fighting of any kind was involved), but also a female Auror she didn't recognize (though the coppery hair made her wonder if it was some distant Weasley cousin), and the young Auror that had been in Snape's quarters that morning! She knew he hadn't seen her, but that didn't keep her from blushing and averting her eyes. The mere thought of what he nearly caught her at was mortifying. And now that her mind wasn't flooded with panic, she realized that it appeared to be the young Auror who had spoken to Ginny at the train station when they arrived for the year. She had no idea what he'd been doing with Adrian Cornfoot that morning, or what he was doing here, but she wished he would leave. He was a glaring reminder of the terrifying ordeal in Snape's quarters, and she was trying very hard to forget that!

Hermione looked around more to distract herself. Professor Oblique was also wandering over, though this hardly seemed the type of event a languages professor would attend. She quickly moved her eyes away. She was the one person (other than Snape and herself of course) who knew what had really happened this morning... which made her the very last person she wanted to see. She just thanked her lucky stars she hadn't chosen to take Oblique's class. Now she would just have to avoid her in the Great Hall and especially the corridors. She was deathly afraid of running into the woman somewhere where it would just be the two of them. Would she chastise her? Tell her to leave Snape be? Maybe even be really nasty to her? She had a strong suspicion that Snape and this woman had been more than mere 'friends'. Might Snape have stopped seeing her because of Hermione? That was a startling thought.

Then again no, that was utterly ridiculous. There's no way Hermione was a real rival for such a amazingly attractive woman. Even Hermione had to admit that no man in his right mind would pick her over Oblique. Just look at her... she had that silky blond hair, a color which men seemed to irrationally prefer, and a figure and endowments that she hadn't thought really existed outside the world of Barbie dolls. Top that off with those dresses she wore. They were carefully tasteful enough for a professor, but at the same time seemed to do everything humanly (and possibly magically) possible to enhance and show off her finest attributes. Hermione didn't think any woman (with the possible exception of lesbians) could look at this woman with anything other than jealously, whether they would admit it or not. So how the Hell had Hermione caught Snape's attention if he'd turned _that_ down?

"Your attention!" Professor Biddles voice boomed, magically enhanced over the noise of the chattering students, snapping Hermione out of her musings. They all fell silent, looking towards him. "Hold very still for a moment." He said simply.

While they hadn't a clue what he was about, the students complied.

Biddles cancelled the Sonorus spell with a tap of his wand to his throat, then turned his back to them, casting towards the pitch itself.

The stands suddenly plunged towards the ground. There was a sharp wind from their descent, and there were many exclamations and a few shrieks from the crowd... but the stands were not crashing down as many had feared, merely shortening. They slowed their descent as they neared the ground, then came to a stop when the bottom tiers came to rest on top of the passages to the different House's changing rooms.

Biddles then turned back to them, recasting the Sonorus spell. "I would like you all to form a single file line. I will give you each one of these devices," He said, holding up something so small Hermione could barely even see it, "And you will then proceed in and take seats in the stands. I realize these stands are not ideally placed for watching a small, two person battle, but it's the best we have to work with at the moment. To help out, we will be maintaining magnified views to make sure those in the furthest seats have a clear view as well. Please keep the line orderly and moving efficiently and find your seats quickly once you are through so we can get this underway as soon as possible."

Luckily, they were near where the line appeared to be starting, and were able to get a decent spot. The line moved pretty quickly, each student pausing next to Professor Biddles. Thomas had taken up a spot beside Derik, holding the box Derik was taking the devices from. Hermione schooled her expression. There was no logical reason to be apprehensive around this young man. He didn't know anything, after all. She kept repeating that to herself as she moved inexorably closer to him.

Steven, who was about five students ahead of Hermione and Ron in line, balked, shifting his head away when Derik tried to place the device on his temple.

"If you think I'm letting you put some mind control device on my head, your nutters!" He growled irritably.

Derik actually rolled his eyes. "It's not a mind control device, but if you don't want one just keep moving. I'm certainly not going to argue with you and you're holding up the line."

Steven looked quite surprised, having obviously been readying himself for an argument. Derik reached over and gave him a light shove on the shoulder to get him moving along. Steven went on into the stadium, with several glances back, obviously wondering at the ease with which he'd gotten past.

"Leave this where it is until we are done." Derik said, as he had to all of the others, as he affixed the small patch to her temple.

It adhered, but didn't pinch or even feel sticky or anything. It simply held there, as if it were a weak magnet holding to metal. She spotted Ginny and hurried to catch up with her. They walked together up into the Gryffindor stand. Everyone else seemed to be filtering into their own House's traditional stands as well. It was strange only having to walk up a single flight of stairs to get into the stand, not to mention being so close to the ground, but it was still the same old pitch otherwise, so she was sure the surroundings wouldn't be too distracting.

They found a good spot right in the front row and held a couple of spots for the boys, who finally wandered in a few minutes later, when the stands were nearly full. Harry at least appeared to have shaken whatever funk he'd been in earlier that cause him to need time alone. He was smiling in fact, and looking quite relaxed.

Professor Biddles walked out onto the field, accompanied by the female Auror, and the murmuring crowd quieted. They had removed their robes, and both wore simple, loose fitting white clothes that were probably standard sparring gear, though there were no pads or other protective gear in evidence. When they reached the middle of the field they were pretty small, even from the front row. Thomas Warner cast a spell from the side lines and a giant screen like they had in Muggle sporting stadiums appeared floating in the air above them, an image of Derik and the other Auror upon it, amplified many times until clearly visible. It seemed to be a mere image floating in the air, facing the Gryffindor stands alone... but from the way the other students were looking up from their own stands it was obvious that they each had a 'screen' facing them as well.

"I'm glad you could all attend today." Derik said. His voice, though it didn't seem amplified, carried to everyone as if he were standing right before him, just as close as the screen made him appear. "This is Auror Joslyn Blackwall, and she will be assisting me in today's demonstration. Please keep in mind that we are both fully trained in various forms of hand to hand combat. Do not expect to attain our level of skill without extensive practice, even with the help of the devices I have provided for you. We will not be holding back or pulling our punches in any way. I don't want to teach you to pantomime fighting, I want to teach you to fight like you mean it. Towards this end, during your practices there will be impact dampening spells in place that should help prevent injury to allow you to practice without holding back as well. Sparring is to be done during these supervised sessions only. Any sparring in the corridors or anywhere else that is not authorized will be grounds for loss of House points and/or detention. Don't worry though. I will give you all plenty of time to smack each other about." He finished with a grin.

A little roll of low laughter filtered through the students.

"You may feel an odd sensation in a moment. Please refrain from touching the devices." Derik said as he handed something to Joslyn. Then they each affixed devices like the students had been provided to their temples.

The students all felt a tingling sensation from their devices, causing another little murmur of conversation.

"Ready?" Derik asked as he squared off, facing Joslyn.

"I'll try not to embarrass you too much." She replied teasingly.

Derik lunged for her and she parried, managing to get a jab in to his ribs before he got out of range. He'd been too fast for it to have much force, but he chuckled, obviously increasing his guard. They threw themselves into it, taking turns attacking and blocking. Neither of them were talking to the students, explaining movements or anything like that, they were entirely focused on each other, just letting the students watch them spar.

They kept up a pretty steady barrage. Joslyn held her own surprisingly well considering Derik had to have at least twenty five kilos on her. She even managed to toss him a couple of times! And it was quite obvious they really weren't holding back either! After about the first twenty minutes they started fighting downright dirty!

Blaise was quite enjoying the little show. Derik was as nimble and strong as he'd expected him to be. Despite the fact that he knew full well he'd get his arse kicked, he'd love to spar with him. It'd be worth the bumps and bruises to have such an incredibly hot guy pin him to the ground. Sure, he might not have any real chance with him, but he could dream, couldn't he?

Derik nearly got a hold of Joslyn, but she managed to evade him and grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it up over his head to blind him. He quickly yanked it the rest of the way off to clear his vision and was able to block the kick she had aimed for his groin. They backed off again and began circling each other, looking for an opening.

Blaise watched Derik intently. Without his shirt Derik was even hotter. His eyes widened as he spotted a few tattoos. He never imagined an Auror would have tattoos! His interest nudged up still higher. He tilted his head, watching as a bit of black started coming visible on Derik's back as his circling started shifting his back towards the Slytherin stand. Derik shifted his stance, suddenly bringing his back into full view. A cold shock of recognition went through Blaise.

Derik turned his head, looking back towards the Slytherin stand, a puzzled expression on his face.

Joslyn lunged and dropped, sweeping his legs out from under him. Derik rolled and managed to recover, returning his focus to the match.

They continued for a few more minutes, but Derik didn't seem quite as enthusiastic about it as before. Finally he called and end to the bout. They bowed to each other, then they removed the patches from their temples.

"That will be all for tonight's session." Derik said to the students. "Too much your first time out might give you a headache. These demonstrations will be held about once a week to allow you all time to adjust to the new information they provide and try it out for yourself in sparring sessions before being given more. Please come and return the patches to me before you leave. Sparring practice for students will be held tomorrow afternoon from twenty minutes after the last class of the day until dinner time on the grounds near the marker. Please try to be punctual."

With that, the enlarging screens winked out of existence. The students rumbled with excitement over the duel, debating who would have won if it had been a real fight, and what else this professor had in store for them. Overall, they were very eager to learn how to fight as gracefully and effectively as Derik and Joslyn had.

Derik had kept his position near the center of the field, Thomas having brought him the box to collect the patches in. The students all wandered over, chattering away happily and returning their patches.

"That was a complete and utter waste of time." Steven Cornfoot said, coming to a stop before Derik. "I don't see why we all had to give up part of our afternoon just to watch you showing off. When are you going to bother actually _teaching_ us something?"

Derik gave him a tight little smile, then motioned him closer.

Steven narrowed his eyes distrustfully, but moved cautiously closer.

Derik dropped his voice, "You see Neville Longbottom over there?" He asked, nodding his head towards where Neville was talking to Ginny, completely oblivious to them.

"Ya..." Steven said warily, "What of it?"

"I want you to go over there and punch him in the nose." Derik replied with a smile.

"You what?" Steven asked, stunned.

"I want you to punch him in the nose." Derik repeated, enunciating clearly, "I promise you will not get in trouble for it. Go on."

Steven furrowed his brow, but then shrugged. It wasn't every day he was told by a professor to punch someone, and it was pretty well known how little he thought of Neville. He strode over to Neville, intent on his task.

Neville's eyes widened as the boy swung at him without notice. His arm darted up, neatly knocking aside Steven's punch, his other hand automatically balling into a fist and popping Steven straight in the nose with considerable force. Steven sprawled on the ground as Neville looked down at him, just as shocked as everyone else around him.

"I... I... I... I didn't mean to..." Neville sputtered quickly.

"That's alright, Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Cornfoot here just needed a practical demonstration." He then turned his attention to Steven, who was still sitting there on the ground in shock, trying to stop his nose from bleeding. _"That_ is what I was teaching here today, Mr. Cornfoot." Derik said with a grin, coming over and looking down at him. He picked one of the patches out of the box and held it up for him to see. "That is why I gave each of your fellow students one of these. These wonderful little devices transmit muscle memory and automatic motor response. Any move either myself or Miss Blackwall used here today is now stored in each and every one of their minds. If they _practice_ the skills we have instilled in them, they can even retain them past when they would have normally faded away. Had you been wearing one of these, you would have been able to block his responding punch as I did earlier. You are under absolutely no obligation to wear one, but you might want to consider it."

"What the bloody Hell are you doing to my boy, Biddles?" An angry voice growled.

Derik looked over, spotting a furious looking Adrian Cornfoot striding purposefully towards him. He handed the box to Thomas. "Would you be kind enough to finish collecting the rest of those for me? You can just give them to one of the professors when you're done. I have a feeling I'm going to be busy for a bit."

"Of course!" Thomas said eagerly.

"Adrian, how good of you to visit." Derik said benevolently.

"Don't give me that 'glad to see you' bullshite, Biddles!" Adrian growled murderously, "You conniving, back stabbing little..."

"Temper temper, Adrian. What say we move this conversation somewhere more private? Unless of course you really think it's appropriate to discuss in front of over two hundred students." Derik said with a warm smile.

Adrian glanced around, noticing the number of students watching, the possibility of witnesses registering through the red haze of his fury. "Let's go." He snapped.

"We can use your favorite little conference room off the Entrance Hall." Derik said, making his way through the students towards the main path out. Adrian just followed, glaring daggers at Derik's back. Derik paused by Oblique, taking the robe she'd been holding for him and putting it on. She looked warily between Derik and the decidedly homicidal look Adrian was giving him, but Derik just flashed her a smile. "I'll be fine. Could you please right the stands once the students are all out of them? Oh, and if you could show Mr. Warner where to store those away when he's done collecting them I would appreciate it. Actually, I invited them to dine with us tonight, but dinner's over an hour away... if it's not too much trouble, would you mind keeping him entertained until then?" He asked sweetly, with a little knowing smile on his face.

Oblique's eyes darted to him, her cheeks blushing as he gave her a wink, but she just flashed him a smile and nodded.

After that, the remainder of their trip to the castle was held in stoney silence. Adrian looked about ready to burst from having to hold his anger inside, but the presence of all of the students around them

kept his temper in check.

Once inside, they went over, entering the small abandoned classroom Adrian had used for his previous 'discussion' with his son. The wards had since begun to fade. Without even asking, Adrian pulled out his wand and refreshed them, making them strong enough that Derik had no doubt what was about to follow if Adrian had his way.

Once the last spell was cast, Adrian spun around, his wand at the ready.

"Cruci..." Adrian began venomously.

Derik, still rather pumped from the sparring match, instinctively snatched the wand from his hand and kicked the man upside the head before he could even complete the spell, sending him sprawling hard to the floor.

Adrian roared with fury, but had enough sense of self preservation to freeze where he was when he saw Derik's wand trained on him. "Give me back my wife, you bastard!" He hissed.

"You had better learn how to tell friend from enemy, Cornfoot." Derik growled evenly, "I did you a bloody favor!"

"And just how is raping my wife and then abducting her a favor?" Adrian shot back.

Derik let out a short laugh, "First off, I've never raped anyone, least of all your wife!"

"That old bag saw you plain as day!"

"I didn't say I didn't _bed_ her, but that was hardly rape. She was more than willing. If anything, _she_ all but molested _me_. She's a rather randy one, if you hadn't noticed. _Secondly_," He persisted, overriding Adrians angry retort, "I did you a favor in several ways. I saved your wife's life for starters."

"And just how does abducting her accomplish that?" Adrian asked sarcastically.

Derik worked the folder Lucius had given him out of the hidden inner pocket of his robe and tossed it down before Adrian. "Go on. Look through it. Those are records on your wife, her little prison and much, much more. They go back a good sixteen years or so. Just to clue you in, _I_ wasn't the one who started watching your wife with sociopathic persistence when I would have been no more than a child. I was given that file and asked to kill your wife in a nice, showy way. Either that or abduct her and take her to where she could be raped and tortured until she died. Instead, I chose to simply abduct her and hide her away where no one will ever be able to reach her. She is safe and well and being looked after. She is being afforded very comfortable accommodations and looks to be settling in quite nicely."

"Yes, I'm sure you quite like the idea of having my wife as your little sex slave." Adrian spat, glaring at him. "Just how is keeping my wife as a whore doing me a favor? She'd be better off dead!"

"Actually, she's lovely enough, but I'm not particularly interested in her. My having sex with her was just the other part of my favor to you. You owe me a blood debt, Cornfoot." Derik said, his expression hardening.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Adrian said, obviously shocked by the accusation. "I've never even met anyone in your family, much less done anything to them!"

"I know you're the one behind the Death Eaters killing Jessie and Eli. Lucius told me himself. He said they were going to leave them be, but _you_ said they should kill them to make sure no one suspected anything."

"You're going to take a Death Eater's word over mine?" Adrian asked with obviously forced outrage.

"How about we go over to Lucius' place and you can call him a liar right to his face. I would really love to see that."

Adrian glared at him. "Even if that outlandish supposition were true, they weren't _your_ family. Their deaths still wouldn't make me incur a blood debt to _you_."

Derik moved closer and crouched before Adrian, staring at him hard for a moment before speaking, his voice going dark and angry, "You owe me a debt for the child that was in Jessie's belly when she died. It was _mine_. I _finally_ managed to father a child I had a chance of raising and calling my own and _you killed him!"_

"Her husband was a fellow Auror!" Adrian said, obviously trying to instil a sense of guilt in Derik, "He just _died_. Have you no shame? No sense of honor?"

Derik snorted mirthlessly. "What happened between me and her happened when she was already a widow. The night you were supposed to wait for me at her house. I showed up, and she was the only one there. I was injured. She helped me. She was sad and distraught. I helped_ her_. Things got out of hand. I'd only just learned about my son when he was torn away from me. They died in my arms. Because of _you_. _You owe me!"_

"If you think I'm going to let you kill my son in retaliation..." Adrian began dangerously.

Derik held up his free hand, stopping the tirade before it could begin. "There is more than one way to absolve a blood debt. I could kill your son... or you could give me back mine."

Adrian furrowed his brow. "You're mad! It's dead. I can't give it back to you!"

"No, but _your wife_ can." Derik said with a grim smile. "If you're lucky, the first one will turn up a boy. If not, this may take a while, but I'm a patient man."

"You expect me to let you impregnate my wife?" Adrian blurted, stunned by Derik's gall.

"Well, that's up to you. Either you let me kill your son and I give you back your wife, or you get to keep your one and only heir and I'll hold on to a woman who is, let's be frank, just a bit of high maintenance spare to you for a year or so. You have already gone through all the hard work to mold Steven into a perfect little mirror of yourself. It would seem silly to have to start all over at this point, wouldn't it?"

"Or perhaps I'll just tell the dark lord you've abducted her and he will force you to return her himself." Adrian sneered, "Wives are protected by our pact in case you haven't been informed."

Derik nodded, "You could try. And I while I'm being questioned I would be more than happy to confirm that you were behind the attack on Lucius' little bride. I would also be more than happy to inform the rest of our unit that you were the one responsible for the deaths of Jessie and Eli. You're supposed to be their leader, the one who looks out for them and their families. How do you think they'll react to finding out what you did?"

"You tell anyone that and I'll..." Adrian began heatedly.

"Why don't you just save yourself a whole lot of headache and trouble and just go with my plan? You keep quiet about me having your wife, and if the Ministry asks you tell them that the assistant at the asylum was incompetent and let her escape, and in her unstable mental state she ran off, but that you found her and moved her to a new facility where she would be better looked after. If they ask where, just tell them you would prefer to keep that private. With this war going on, they should respect and accept that decision. I won't tell Voldemort or the other men in the unit anything. I also won't tell anyone you were banging Kia Conners well before her husband's untimely demise... and more importantly, I won't tell anyone you're the reason she psychically knew exactly when to run off to avoid the Death Eater attack. Voldemort has to be pretty pissed off about missing what should have been an easy target."

"What are you blathering on about?" Adrian asked quickly, "I barely know Conners' widow."

Derik gave another little snort. "Just so you know, that bike isn't the most discrete person on the planet. She let a few things about you slip when she was seducing a friend of mine."

"Filthy little geisha whore!" Adrian fumed furiously.

"I can't argue with you there." Derik said agreeably. "To tell the truth, I was also going to threaten to take the lovely Marion over to the Daily Prophet, clean and sober, and let her tell them all kinds of bad and embarrassing stories about you if you didn't agree... but we both know that, while it might cause you some public humiliation, you could probably get anything she said thrown out in a trial because of her history of being in a mental institution and being drugged. But I don't need to use that threat anymore."

"Why not?" Adrian asked warily, sensing despite his usual denseness that there was a worse threat to follow.

"Because I have the mirror from her bedroom, of course." Derik replied simply.

Adrian snorted. "Why should I care about an overall useless piece of décor?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of the _Spiritus Speculum_ spell?" Derik asked. At Adrian's blank stare he elaborated. "When a witch or wizard is _murdered_ their souls are ripped from their bodies before their time. It is often a rather violent wrench. If it is done in view of a mirror, that wrenching of their soul causes part of their soul to imprint on the mirror. With that spell, the spirit fragment can be revived. So long as the mirror is intact, the spirit can be summoned and can replay, for all to see, their last fateful moments. It is very admissible in any court, and is unalterable, and therefore irrefutable. You murdered a young man recently in full view of that mirror. Any Death Eater could have told you that was a daft thing to do. I thought any Auror, especially one who's been around as long as you have, would have known that as well. That mirror practically crackles with trapped energy. I'm curious... did you kill more than one person before it, or were you just particularly violent with the young man?"

"I never murdered anyone!" Adrian growled, though it was obvious from his calculating gaze that he was desperately trying to think of a way out of this snare, "Give me the mirror and I'll prove it!"

Derik chuckled softly, "Oh, that won't be happening. Don't you worry, though. It's protected by every anti-breaking spell known to wizarding kind now, so no one will _ever_ be able to break it, but it's hidden away where no one will ever find it. Unless of course anything unfortunate happens to me. I have both a Will and a Living Will in case I should be rendered comatose or simply missing for more than two weeks. I made numerous copies of both to make sure they couldn't get 'misplaced' and each of them carry detailed instructions on what is to be done with that mirror. I'm not going to tell you those plans, because I'm not stupid, but rest assured there will be no way you can avoid being held accountable for what you did. You had better pray that I outlive you."

"What do you want, you traitorous blackmailer?" Adrian hissed.

"Now, let's not be that way." Derik replied with a smile, "We're good mates, the two of us, aren't we? As your _friend_ I would never betray your dirty little secrets. As your _friend_ I would absolve your blood debt through humane means, as I am doing. You'll get her back in time, and I'll also be saving you the undoubtedly high cost that the asylum charges you for maintaining your wife in the mean time. So, as you see, I can be a _very_ good _friend_... but as your _enemy_ I could destroy you in every sense of the word... and even if, by some miracle, you were ever able to take me down, you would be wanted for murder from the Ministry, and Voldemort would be after your hide as well. I am protected... and an important and _irreplaceable_ part of his plan, whatever that might be, not to mention you made a fool of him by letting Kia slip out of his grasp. So..." Derik said as he held out Adrian's wand, hilt first. "What is it going to be? Are we friends or enemies?"

-0-0-0-

Derik couldn't help the little smile that lingered on his lips as he made his way back to his quarters to clean up. Adrian may be an idiot over all, but apparently he could be made to see reason on occasion. It was true Derik would much rather kill Adrian by staking him down and burning him alive slowly with some carefully controlled Fiendfyre, but forcing the man to play by his rules was at least mildly satisfying. Besides, as he told Adrian, he was a patient man. There would be time enough to kill that bastard later.

He went into his quarters, tossing his robe on a chair as he passed it, and on into his bedroom. He paused, his trousers half unbuckled, as he spotted movement.

Joslyn walked out of his bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, using a small hand towel to scrub the water out of her hair. "It's all yours." She said blithely, as if there were nothing at all odd about her being there.

"Um... there were showers in the locker rooms for the Quidditch pitch." He offered helpfully.

She gave a little snort, "Like I want to use public showers that are mostly used by teenaged boys! Gross!"

"The house elves here are pretty good at cleaning. I'm sure they're fine."

She strolled over to him. "Maybe, but that certainly wouldn't look good for Cornfoot, now would it? He thinks we're hooking up, remember?"

"Yes, well I doubt he was paying much attention to our social lives tonight." Derik replied with a little grin.

"Perhaps, but his disgusting little spawn was staring at me. Little blighter even had the gall to follow me, acting all covert. As if some untrained, adolescent mouth breather wearing hard soled shoes could really follow me without my noticing!"

"Underestimating their opponents appears to run in their family." Derik replied. He glanced over at the clock, "Well, we have a bit of time before dinner. What would you like to do?"

"Don't get any funny ideas," She said with mock warning, "We both know I could kick your arse!"

"I'm not like the other men in the unit. I told you that already." Derik assured her, "Go ahead and get dressed."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I can't do that yet, unfortunately. House elf absconded with my clothes and it doesn't look as if they're back yet. I could have probably mended the rips myself, but I've never been great shakes at getting out stains."

"Sorry about that." Derik said contritely.

She just shrugged, "Comes with the territory."

"You mind if I nip in for a shower?" He asked, "I hate to be a bad host, but you did give me quite a workout."

"Sure." She said, shifting aside, "Have at!"

"Thanks. I won't be long. I have a small kitchen, and I had them stock it with some food. Feel free to get something to nibble on to tide you over until dinner. I know I'm famished!" Derik said, shooting her a little smile.

He went into the bathroom and closed the door, then dropped the smile. Well, classes and the demonstration had gone well. His confrontation with Adrian was over. For the moment at least. He'd luckily thought up the neat little cover for why the nurse found him in bed with Marion. Luckily, Adrian abhorred reading... otherwise he'd have questioned the validity of Derik's claim that a blood debt could be absolved that way. Well, there was a rather cryptic addendum that could, with a bit of imagination, be twisted around to indicate knocking up the man who'd wronged you's wife would do the trick. Not that he had any intention of handing her over should she have a child. Of course at the rate she was going, and quite possibly without any 'protection', he had no doubt she'd be pregnant in no time. She'd pitched the wedding band, which is most likely what Adrian had been using as a contraceptive charm. Of course he'd be happy to keep any children she had that she didn't want, no matter who fathered them, but he'd never take a child from her if she wanted it.

He turned the water up rather hotter than he usually had it, letting the almost scalding water cascade down on him. He was probably going to be a bit stiff and sore tomorrow. She really hadn't been holding back! He put his head under the steaming water and let it course down over him. He just stayed like that for a minute or two, enjoying the heat. He tilted his head back out of the stream of water, his bangs plastered down onto his face. He shook his head to free it of some of the water, then went still, fighting back images of Simon in the kitchen, flicking water from his hair.

Derik let out a pained breath, desperately trying to redirect his thoughts, but once they latched on to Simon it was a hopeless cause. He grabbed up the shampoo and made quick work of getting himself clean. Once he was done he shut off the water and opened the frosted glass door to the shower.

The inrush of cold air was a bit of a shock, but he welcomed it. Anything to distract him. He quickly dried off and went out into his room. He opened up his wardrobe and started rummaging through it for some fresh clothes.

"You've got a gorgeous arse, I'll give you that."

Derik jumped and spun around. He must have been _really_ distracted! Joslyn as sitting there cross legged in the middle of his bed, watching him with an amused grin. Apparently the house elf had finished, as she was now fully clothed. "I thought you'd be in the kitchen!" Derik said, snatching a shirt and using it to cover himself.

She shrugged, "Didn't see anything I wanted. Besides, I thought I should be here for the floor show."

"Thought you only liked girls." Derik muttered, furrowing his brow.

"You and I are supposed to be shagging. Don't you think I need to know what you look like naked, just in case they get suspicious and try to trip me up with questions about, say, that lovely artwork you have scattered over your body?"

"Right." Derik muttered, conceding the possibility that they might do just that. He sighed, pulling the shirt away and holding his arms out to his sides. "Happy?" It's not that he was particularly bashful about his body... he just wasn't used to showing it to someone he wasn't just about to shag.

She leaned back against his pillows, her gaze taking in the details. "Give us a spin, then." She said in a mock commanding voice.

Derik rolled his eyes and turned slowly around. "Can I get dressed now?" He asked when he'd completed the rotation.

"Sure." She said with a little shrug, nestling down in the pillows.

He got dressed. From what he could tell from the glances he threw over there every now and again, she wasn't watching him, now apparently completely oblivious to him as she examined his bedroom from her spot on the bed, obviously getting it all down in her head in case they asked her about the room.

"So," Derik said as he smoothed down his shirt, "What would you like to do now?"  
"Have a seat." She said, patting the bed beside her. "Let's talk."

Derik went over and sat on the bed beside her. Any other man would probably think she was trying to initiate something, but Derik knew better. Still, he was surprised she was so casual about sitting on his bed, let alone inviting him over to sit beside her. It spoke of far more trust than he felt like he could have earned from her yet, since they really barely knew each other.

"So..." He said once he was settled beside her, "What did you want to talk about?"

She looked over at him for a long moment, everything about her attitude having sobered. "I heard about the boy... the one from the wake." She said softly, "I'm sorry."

Derik winced at the unexpected reminder, shifting his eyes away. "No offense, but it's not something I really feel like discussing."

She gave a little nod. "Ok." She said softly, "How about we just sit here for a while?"

Derik just gave a little shrug, still not looking at her.

They sat there in silence for a bit. It was a companionable enough silence, but Derik still felt a bit awkward. It made him dwell on what he'd lost, something he'd been trying to avoid doing.

After a bit, she reached over, slipping her arm around behind his back and pulling him closer. She rested her head against his shoulder as she slipped the other arm around his waist, giving him an awkward little hug. Sitting side by side was not exactly the best position to be in when trying to hug, but she did a passable job of it. They might not be much more than acquaintances, but he had to admit it felt good to be held. After a minute, she pulled some, shifting him over more. He didn't know what she was trying to accomplish, but he let her move him around.

She settled his head down onto her lap, then started gently stroking his hair. He closed his eyes tightly. He just wasn't used to this... it was like being mothered... as if he were a small child in need of comforting. Still, he couldn't find it in him to object. He just lay there, feeling her fingers slipping through his short, damp hair, and tried hard not to remember when Simon had held him that night. When Simon shagged, it was energetic and a bit rough... but when Simon held him... when he just lay there in Simon's arms and felt Simon stroking his fingers through his hair with such loving gentleness...

He clenched his eyes tighter shut, trying to ward off the memories. It was strange, the way Simon's leaving was affecting him. He'd been devastated when Eli and his unborn child had been murdered... so why was his mind dwelling on Simon more than them? Maybe his mind was avoiding the more painful thoughts. Then again, that didn't sound right either. The loss of the children had put a hole in his heart... but Simon? The very thought of losing Simon made him feel inexplicably like his life was over... like even if he lived another two hundred years he'd never be completely happy again. With a sinking sensation Derik started realizing that perhaps Freya had been right. No matter how utterly ridiculous it was to think that it could happen in such a short period of time... Derik had gone and fallen in love with Simon.

What a stupid thing to do.

"Left you, did he?" Joslyn asked softly.

Derik tense and glanced up at her. "What do you mean?" He asked guardedly. That was no use pretending he thought she was talking about Eli. By her tone, he knew she was talking about something of a more personal nature.

"Your boyfriend." She answered simply, her face showing nothing more than sympathy.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" He growled, trying to sit up.

She pulled him back down. "Don't. It's ok." She said soothingly. "I know loss like I see in your eyes. That little boy isn't the only one you've lost recently and we both know it. The fact that you refuse to acknowledge that indicates the other one you lost isn't one you want to admit to even being with, let alone missing. I'm a dike in a man's world. Don't you think I know what it's like to have to hide your sexuality?"

"If you haven't been listening to all the stories the other guys have undoubtedly been telling, I'm not gay." He muttered irritably.

"No... you're bisexual. There's nothing wrong with that. In fact, that's probably why I like you. You're more open than the rest of those jerks." She started stroking his hair again, "I know a kindred spirit when I see one." She said softly.

Derik just lay there silently, not sure what to say... or if he wanted to say anything at all. He might not be able to read her through her mental barriers, but he could feel her general mood. There was nothing but sympathy and acceptance radiating out from her. It wasn't often he was able to be around someone without feeling judged.

"Is that why all the lesbians like me?" He asked after a few minutes, trying to lighten the mood (and move the conversation away from Simon).

She gave a soft chuckle. "Maybe. Or maybe it's those eyes. You have really hot eyes."

He shifted his head, looking up at her. "Are you being tempted over to the dark side?"

She gave a little snort, "I'm strictly a top, hun. No man's sticking his meat stick in _me_, thanks."

He looked at her contemplatively, a little smile tugging at his lips. "That wasn't necessarily a no."

She laughed. "No, I guess it wasn't."

He glanced at the clock, then sighed. "About time to go. We really must continue this conversation later though." He said, giving her a little wink before getting up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik settled into his usual seat beside Snape, letting Joslyn take one of the extra seats on the other side of him that had been added to accommodate the two guests.

"Oh, nice..." Joslyn muttered under her breath so only Derik could hear, "Here comes the eye candy."

Derik followed her gaze, spotting Oblique striding towards the head table, young Thomas trailing after her like a puppy. A very _contented_ puppy... and Olivia was smiling quite brightly herself. He waved her over as she approached. "Olivia Oblique," He said as soon as she was close enough, "I'd like you to officially meet Joslyn Blackwall."

"Lovely to meet you." Joslyn said, offering her hand.

Oblique grinned, "Anyone who can toss that scamp around like you did is alright in my book." Oblique replied with a smile, shaking Joslyn's hand. "He could use being taken down a notch on occasion if you ask me."

"Have a seat." Derik said, indicating the seat beside Joslyn.

"Of course." Olivia said, taking the seat.

Thomas looked a bit put out when he looked past Derik and saw Snape had already assumed his seat, obviously having hoped to sit beside Derik, but he took the other open seat between Oblique and Hagrid without protest (Though with a few wary glaces up at the towering grounds keeper).

Once all of the students had gathered, Dumbledore rose and gave a few words introducing the two guests and thanking them for generously giving of their time to help train up the Hogwarts students. The little speech was thankfully short, and then the meal commenced.

Rather unsurprisingly, Joslyn was far more interested in talking with Oblique, and quickly seemed to forget Derik was even there. Not that Derik minded.

"So... how is Mrs. Cornfoot?" Snape asked softly so his voice wouldn't carry.

Derik grinned, "Heard about that, did you?"

"Adrian came storming into my quarters this morning, accusing me of doing it." Snape said evenly.

"Sorry about..." Derik stopped, his eyes going round and darting back over to Snape. "Was that _this morning_ that I drew?" He asked worriedly.

"Apparently."

"Did you look at the drawing?"

"Just before it happened, yes. The scene did not play out as you portrayed it." Snape replied.

"You really changed what happened?" Derik asked, looking stunned.

"I'm still working here, am I not?" Snape replied drolly.

"Damn..." Derik said, obviously a bit awed. "I'm glad one of those bloody things finally came in handy."

"I'm not what you would call a believer in such things, but I must confess I am at a loss to explain it logically." Snape said in a considering tone. "And I'm curious... how did you get the sketch to change afterwards?"

Derik looked over at him, obviously baffled by the question, "What do you mean 'change'?"

"Once Adrian left I looked at the sketch once more. As I watched, it changed to match what really happened."

"That's just bizarre." Derik muttered in disbelief.

"You're trying to tell me that this is _your_ 'gift' and you've never seen one of your sketches change before?" Snape asked suspiciously.

Derik shrugged, "No, I haven't. I can't usually change what they show. Clear, fully fleshed out scenes like that are pretty rare, so most of the time I don't know what the images mean before they come to pass. Sometimes they aren't even about me. Sometimes they are about people close to me and I don't even know they've actually come to pass unless they mention it. Like that one. I may have managed to change a little thing or two in the past... but I don't usually look back at my old sketches. They just seem to mock me when I do, showing me all the things I should have known about, and most especially all the bad things I should have been able to avoid but was too thick to spot before it was too late."

"I see." Snape said evenly.

"I said go away!" Derik hissed in irritation.

"What?" Snape asked, glancing over at him.

"Not you." Derik muttered, flicking a small, metallic green wasp off of his sleeve. It landed in his wine glass.

"You still haven't gone?" Snape asked, his voice dropping to an urgent whisper barely audible over the low rumble of the students.

Derik shook his head miserably.

"Are you insane or simply suicidal?" Snape hissed. "He is not know for his patience!"

Derik rolled his eyes and nodded, "I know, I know. I just... whenever I think of him now I just see him there, standing over her body..." He said, watching the little green wasp free itself from the wine and fly off, weaving its way drunkenly across the room.

Snape leaned closer and whispered fiercely in his ear, "Man up and get over there, or yours will be the next body he's standing over!"

"Alright!" Derik grumbled, shoving back from the table and rising. "I'm terribly sorry," He said, addressing the others, "But I have some urgent business I have to attend to. I hope you will forgive the rudeness."

Joslyn just waved him off, so entranced with Oblique she barely noticed he was still there.

Thomas turned in his chair as Derik passed, reaching out and taking his wrist to stop him. "Um... I was hoping we'd get the chance to talk." He said, blushing and quickly pulling his hand away as he realized how forward he was being.

"Sorry," Derik said, "I really can't put this off any longer. Come back for the next session and I'll try to set aside some time for us to talk."

Thomas looked sad, but forced a smile and nodded quickly, "Alright."

Derik gave the boy's shoulder a little pat and continued along his way.

The trip to the fortress was filled with dread. He probably didn't want to know why Lucius was summoning him so persistently. He looked up at the bleak edifice as he approached. Everything about it said 'go away'. He just wished he could take the advice!

When he entered the Entrance Hall, he looked up, sensing another presence. There was an ancient looking house elf sitting against the wall, a bit slumped over, making a soft, dry snoring sound like an old man. Derik hadn't really seen one this obviously old before. He was so old his skin was all thin looking and wrinkled, his ears limp with age, just hanging there like skin colored hair. Derik was about to shrug it off and continue on when the elf stirred with a snort.

The elf looked up and him, blinking the sleep from his eyes, the wrinkled skin bagging under his eyes in an oddly human fashion. He heaved himself laboriously to his feet.

"Don't get up on my account." Derik said quickly, hearing its old bones creaking.

"I is being Avic." The elf said in a dry, raspy vice, "And you is being late. Very late. My master is not liking to be kept waiting!"

Derik blushed with guilt, realizing Lucius had probably made the poor old elf sit here and wait in this drafty hallway this whole time. "I'm sorry. I'll go to him now."

"He is being in with the Dark Lord." Avic said, trying to rub warmth back into his rail thin arms. "He is saying he is being another hour or so. I is leading you to his chambers." He said, shuffling forward with a little grimace of pain, looking as if he probably had arthritis in his knees.

"That's ok. I know where his quarters are." Derik said quickly, not wanting the elf to have to go all that way. "You can just go get warmed up and I'll guide myself."

"You is _better_ be getting there." Avic muttered, turning and shuffling towards a different doorway. "My master is not liking waiting!"

Derik sighed and started along his way once more. He was all too aware of Lucius' impatience. In fact, Lucius had told him the first night they'd met that he felt patience was a poor man's virtue. The rich got what they wanted, when they wanted it, and as a point of pride, he would accept nothing less than immediate gratification. He felt it was what he was entitled to, and he didn't take kindly to anyone who disagreed with that.

Derik wondered what to say, what to do to minimize Lucius' anger. His stride faltered as he remembered Tish. Would she be in Lucius' bedroom? The thought of having to sit in a room, making small talk with Lucius' teenaged future wife for an hour or more wasn't exactly appealing. Did she know about him and Lucius? That was a stupid question. Of course she did. She'd walked in and found him all trussed up, laying face down and naked on Lucius' bed. She wasn't an idiot! Oh, this was just brilliant.

He continued on, one more thing to dread on his mind. When he got to Lucius' chambers he opened the door without knocking, not realizing it might be rude until the door was already half open. His eyes darted up and stared in shock. The boy he'd seen before, the one with the blond hair and angelic face, was on the bed... and Tish was astride him, riding him hard, so caught up in the moment that she didn't even notice Derik. As he watched, the boy pulled her down and rolled them over, devouring her lips as he drove into her with a wild passion only a teenager could muster.

Derik quickly and quietly closed the door, Tish's loud moan of ecstasy cutting off abruptly as soon as it sealed. "Fuck!" Derik muttered, distraught. He'd had no idea the little twit was suicidal! When this went south and she got tortured and killed, as he had no doubt she would after this, he was going to feel wretchedly guilty! Apparently she _was_ an idiot after all!

He paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. He knew they should be stopped and he should make sure Lucius never found out... then he sighed, realizing he couldn't bring himself to go in there and break them up. That poor boy had been through so very much! He couldn't rob him of what very well might be the last pleasure he'd ever feel.

At length he sighed again, coming to the difficult decision to leave Tish on her own. He would just have to trust she was smart enough not to get caught. Yes, he'd helped bring her here, but it was her desire to be here, and it was her responsibility to take care of herself now that she'd gotten what she'd wanted.

He hugged himself a bit as he walked away. He really didn't like leaving them in mortal peril like this, but he had that unreasoning certainty that he _had_ to. He wandered aimlessly until he came to an area he recognized. He stared at the door, then reached out with his mind to test her mood. What he felt wasn't what he expected.

He moved over to the door, quietly opening it. As he'd suspected, Bellatrix was asleep... but for some reason, she wasn't on her bed. She was curled up on a love seat that hadn't been there before. It was next to the bed, and very obviously out of place in the room. He glanced at the bed and saw Jonathan laying there. He didn't look well at all, and he was getting nothing but the mental equivalent of static from the man.

He looked back at Bellatrix and she squirmed a bit in her sleep. The black mascara that she sometimes wore was smeared, apparently from tears, and the look on her face was anguished, even in sleep. He moved closer until he was standing over her, gazing down at her. He could feel the darkness seething around inside her, the pain that nagged at her. He'd never liked seeing someone having nightmares. Even before he understood why, he'd always been able to touch the sleeping person and simply will the nightmares away... He'd always thought his touch was just calming, that they'd just needed to sense someone was there with them. Still, this time he couldn't help his curiosity.

What kind of nightmares would _Bellatrix_ have?

He knew he really shouldn't, and that he'd probably regret it, but he couldn't help but remember a passage from the journal that discussed the ability of 'his kind' to enter the dreams of another. It was probably a really daft idea... but he had a sudden, burning desire to try it. He knelt down before her and closed his eyes, trying to concentrait on her, to penetrate her dreams.

After a few fruitless minutes he lets out a little silent huff of irritation. Unwilling to give up yet, he very carefully reached out, placing his finger tips gently onto her forehead.

Suddenly he was drawn in, as if sucked into a Pensieve.

He was standing in a chambers he'd never seen before. From the throne-like chair, and the snake-like man before him, it was easy to deduce that this was Voldemort's chambers, and the evil snake himself. Derik was both repulsed and a bit frightened at the same time. He'd heard so many stories, seen so many artist's depictions... but nothing had truly prepared him for it. Bellatrix was standing before Voldemort, tears streaming from her eyes.

"But what harm would there be in it?" Bellatrix was asking.

"My dear... burials are for witches and wizards." Voldemort replied in a somewhat patient tone, though it was obvious he was reaching the end of his tolerance. "I have made that very clear. I cannot make and exception, even for you. If I do, everyone else will want their favorite pets buried as well. He will go in the pit like every other Muggle. He'll be dead at that point, so I don't really see what difference it will make one way or the other. Besides, what good will he be to me if he's buried?"

_"What good will he be to me if he's buried?"_ echoed again and again as everything dimmed into blackness.

The darkness eased up, the world becoming visible once more, but it was night. Not so dark that he couldn't see well, but at the same time it felt late. It was raining, though he didn't feel the drops. He could see her before him, standing on the edge of a large crevasse in the ground. It was about four meters across, but he couldn't tell how long it might be since everything faded away into blurred nothingness about three meters to either side of her. Figures appeared, vaguely at first, but fading into being as they approached her. There were two faceless Death Eaters. They were dragging a body between them, and it was obvious even without seeing his face that it was Jonathan. They reached the edge of the crevasse and just heaved him in like a meaningless bit of old rubbish before turning and wandering back off.

Derik drifted forward, looking down into the depths, then froze in abject horror. It was a mass grave, filled with corpses in various stages of decomposition all the way from fresh to bare bones, though most of them fell somewhere in the middle. There were easily dozens of bodies, and that was just in the section of the crevasse that he could see in the narrow scope of the dream world she had created. From the clothing (on the few that weren't naked, that is), they were most likely Muggles. Her shoulders shook as she gazed down at Jonathan, his lifeless eyes gazing up blankly. She took a step back as his flesh started to sink in and he started to rot, just like the corpses around him.

Then, much to Derik's horror, the bodies started to twitch. The corpses started sitting up, then rising to their feet rather like puppets on strings. He backed up as they started crawling out of the crevasse, then walking in an ungainly lumber past her. She let out an audible sob as Jonathan pulled himself up, his eyes still dead, his flesh rotten and falling away in places. He didn't spare her a glance, just did as the others did, treating her as if she were no more than a tree in their way that they had to shuffle around. She turned, watching him pass. "Jonathan!" She groaned, her voice tearful and agonized as he passed her. "Jonathan!" She called louder, grabbing a hold of his sleeve. He didn't even pause, the rotten material of the sleeve ripping free easily. She let out a low tortured sound, just watching him, still holding the rotten cloth. Her eyes tracked over, coming to rest on Derik.

Derik came out of it with a jerk, feeling her waking. He quickly willed her back down, pushing her gently but firmly into a deep sleep, too deep for even dreams. He opened his eyes and drew his hand away once he was sure she wouldn't be waking any time soon. He just stared at her for a long moment. There were tracks of fresh tears down her cheeks and from closer up he could see the darkening of the skin below her eyes wasn't caused by the runny mascara. It was obvious she'd been distraught for quite some time. The depths of the pain he'd felt from her during that dream shocked him. He'd known she enjoyed Jonathan, and he had felt her anger at him when she'd struck him after Jonathan had been hurt... but he'd had no idea her feelings ran so deep. To be honest, he hadn't thought her capable of it... of _loving a Muggle!_

He got to his feet, then went over, looking at Jonathan. He'd lost weight, that was easy to see, especially since he appeared to be naked except for the thin sheet covering him to the waist. Derik closed his eyes and reached out, feeling his mind... then cringed back. He couldn't understand it... all the work he'd done on him before had unravelled, the man's mind no more than tattered remains. He'd thought he was helping, but if anything it seemed like his deterioration had increased. If this man had another full day of life in him Derik would be very surprised.

Well, this was his fault really, and he was a firm believer in trying to right his mistakes. He was still well strong at the moment, so there was no reason why his efforts should be so apparently pitiful this time. He took off his robe and tossed it on a nearby chair, then sent his shirt after it as well. He'd need as much skin contact as possible for this one. He got on the bed and Jonathan immediately reacted, letting out a low groan of agony. No wonder Bellatrix wasn't sleeping on the bed... every movement, every sensation was torture to this poor man by this point... and obviously not the kind of torture he enjoyed. He reached out with his mind, gently forcing the man's fragile mind into a slumber so deep he was beyond feeling. He settled down cross-legged on the bed, then carefully gathered Jonathan up in his arms, shifting him up against him.

As soon as he started sorting through the damage, the reason for the deterioration became readily apparent.

Lucius.

There was no doubt in his mind that Lucius had been poking around once more. The majority of the damage was too new to be from the previous encounter. He could easily surmise what had happened. Lucius had waited until Jonathan had been significantly weakened, then just waited until Bellatrix was out of the room and slipped in for another peek. The anger boiled up in Derik, but he quickly pushed it back down. Time enough for anger later. There was just so much damage... He glanced over a bit nervously at Bellatrix, but she was still in a deep sleep. He sighed. There was no help for it. He willed his wings out, then wrapped them around, cocooning Jonathan up against him. He would have to move quickly to save this man...

-0-0-0-

"What do you think you're doing?" A furious female voice yelled.

Derik came around, feeling the tip of a blade digging into the soft skin of his neck just below his chin. He blinked his eyes open, seeing two heavy lidded eyes glaring down at him murderously.

"Isn't he dying fast enough for you?" She yelled, her voice tight and aching.

"I... I was helping him..." Derik managed, trying to keep his jaw from moving very much. She had the long dagger pointed up at the perfect angle to shove the blade up into his brain in an instant if she so chose... which looked rather likely at the moment.

"Oh, like you 'helped' him last time?" She demanded, the blade biting a touch deeper. He could feel a trickle of blood starting to drip from the wound.

"I _did_ help him last time! I didn't get him all the way fixed because I didn't have the strength, but he was stronger... strong enough to heal on his own by the time I left. You obviously didn't see him before his mind was searched the second time."

Her eyes flashed, "Second time? What second time?"

He was glad she'd eased the blade back a bit, but it was obvious by the distrust in her eyes she was searching for deception. "Most of the current damage is newer. Obviously someone came in after I left but before you returned that night. If it's any consolation, his mind probably wouldn't have had time to settle much yet, so it's doubtful any usefully information would have been easily located."

"Who?" She asked in a low, deadly voice, her eyes glittering with malice. "I know you know... who was it?"

He averted his eyes, unsure if he could bring himself to tell her.

She studied his face. "Lucius." She spat. It was a statement, not a question.

"You didn't hear it from me." Derik replied evenly.

She let out a scream of fury. Derik flinched away as best he could as she plunged the dagger into the mattress beside him, shrieking and stabbing it in a frenzy of pure rage that was more than a little frightening from this close up. He tugged his wing under him as best he could and pulled against the hold she still had on his hair. He'd rather lose a bit of hair than run afoul of that violently flickering blade.

Suddenly she stopped, the breath panting in her chest as she looked over. Jonathan had reached over, taking hold of the wrist of the hand that was clutching Derik's hair. She looked at him hopefully. His eyes were cracked open slightly, but after a moment they slid back shut and the hand slipped back off. He just lay there, obviously deeply unconscious once more.

Her eyes darted over to Derik. "Did you fix him?" She demanded, failing to hide the reluctant hope in her voice.

"Mostly." Derik replied.

"What do you mean mostly?" She growled. "Finish!"

"I can't."

The dagger darted back over, once more pressing painfully under his chin, "I said finish!" She hissed dangerously.

"I _want_ to, but I _can't!_ I don't have the strength!" Derik said with an edge of exasperation, "You can carve me up if you must, but that won't change the fact that I'm completely tapped out. Do you have any idea how exhausting reassembling a shattered mind is?"

Her eyes flicked over and widened as she spotted a bit of his wing. They had been mostly hidden under him, but a bit had been visible and he'd been trying to pull it out of sight subtly so he could 'put them away' without her noticing.

"What the Hell is that?" She asked, pulling back and staring fixedly at the bit still visible.

"It's... um... my wing..." He admitted reluctantly. He was sure news of his wings would be getting around the Death Eaters now that at least a couple of them had seen them, so there was probably little reason to deny it... besides, she looked as if she might stab at it just to be sure if he didn't tell her, and quickly.

"Your _what?"_ She asked, shifting back off of him warily.

"I... have wings..." He admitted, blushing.

"Where the bloody Hell did you get _wings?"_ She asked, shifting back even more as he started to struggle to rise.

The simple act of sitting up was exceedingly difficult with as wretchedly exhausted as he was (not to mention having to shift around a bit to get the wings out from under him). "I was born with them." Derik replied with a shrug once he'd managed to sit up properly.

She eyed the wings warily as they shrugged a bit along with his shoulders. "I think I would have noticed if you had them before!" She said with obvious disbelief.

He shook his head. "The tattoo hides them. It has concealing magic woven into it. My mum found someone to put it on me when I was about two days old. The wings made it a bit too obvious she was lying about who my father was."

She just shook her head. She reached out hesitantly, feeling one of the wings and giving it a little tug, as if thinking it might come off. "Oh, my Lord is going to be _furious!_ He has no idea you're _deformed!"_

Derik blushed and dropped his eyes. She made him sound like some grotesque. Of course he knew what a purist freak Voldemort was. Still, somehow it hadn't occurred to him that his wings (which made it pretty obvious he wasn't really a pureblood wizard) would become a dangerous liability. Would he simply eject Derik from his ranks... or kill him for daring to join up with his 'impure' blood? He was pretty sure he knew the answer. It was likely he was already outed, in which case, this visit might well be his trip to the gallows... but there was always an outside chance the witnesses hadn't gotten a good enough look to know the wings weren't just a fancy bit of transfiguration or the like. She was the only one thus far who had seen them in full light.

"I'll tell you what..." Derik offered, "You don't mention the wings to anyone and I won't let slip who your baby's father is."

Her eyes flashed and her grip on the dagger tightened. She looked like she was debating whether to plunge it through his heart or not. After a rather drawn out internal debate, her eyes flicked over to Jonathan, then back. "That's a pretty big secret I would have to keep in trade for one that any lineage spell could tell. Finish fixing him up as well and you have a deal."

He sighed. "I already told you I can't. I'd probably pass out if I so much as tried to read him right now!"

She looked him over calculatingly. "Just how much incubus blood do you have?"

He shrugged, not bothering to try to explain the differences between Incubi and Accubi, "Obviously enough for wings. Beyond that, I haven't a clue." He flinched slightly as she flicked the dagger and it imbedded itself deep into the wood of the headboard scant inches from him. When he looked back over at her, she was tossing her nightgown aside.

"Well then get your bloody trousers off already, mutant boy!" She said blithely as she stripped off her knickers, "Because you're not leaving until you're finished!"

Derik grinned.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N – This chapter started at the tail end of Monday, October 7th and runs up until the evening of Tuesday, October 8th (Though that day is obviously not over yet). Hopefully I'm not spoiling you all with the longer chapters. This is just another one that didn't seem to want to break. I guess this is an early Valentine's day present. Funny how the title of the chapter, as well as the chapter itself kind of ties into the theme of the holiday, eh? Didn't really plan that, it just happened. **PLEASE REVIEW!**

On a different note, I was 'talking' with a reviewer who wanted to read my stories offline, and I offered to email her a PDF copy of the story(s) so she could read them on an eReader or something, and I thought just to be fair I should see if anyone else would like a copy of PreFlight, Flight or both? I can only make PDFs so far, and they would probably be a couple of meg each, but if anyone would like them, I guess just message or email me and make sure to include **your email address** (so I don't have to go look it up on fan fiction) **and which one(s) you want**. By all means **review**, but send me your PDF request in a separate, private message, because I'm not sure if FanFiction would allow full email addresses in reviews, not to mention you might not want your address stuck out there on a review where anyone could see it. My full story files (which is what I would be PDFing) do not include adult content warnings or author's notes, just so you know. I'm not going to PDF 58 individual chapter files and try to cram them together just to include the author's notes.

I think most eReaders take PDFs, but as I don't even have one yet, I can't be sure. My sister has one and says hers takes PDFs, but obviously they aren't all the same. I might wait a little bit to collect some names so I can send it to several people at the same time, but I should be able to get anyone who wants one a copy so long as you give me the info I need to get it to you. Check your spam folders before emptying them until you get it in case it gets shluffed into that. I will mark it clearly in the subject line. If it's been a week, you might want to email me again with your info (and mention it is a second request so I know) in case your address fell through the cracks. Oh, and in case I didn't mention it before, **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	59. Showing His Love

A/N – This chapter contains seriously adult content, and not necessarily the fun kind. Just warning you.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 59  
Showing His Love

Hermione hesitated outside the Potion's room door, bracing herself. At length she mentally chastised herself for her cowardice and opened the door, striding purposefully in.

Snape looked up from his cutting board, the flickering of his shiny silver blade stilling as he spotted her there.

"I'm here for my detention." She said quickly as she shut the door behind her. Of course she felt a right idiot the moment the words were out of her mouth. Well _of course_ that's what she was there for! It's not like she hadn't been showing up at precisely this time for ages now.

Snape just nodded, going back to his work.

Hermione made her way up towards the front. He was preparing some kind of roots she was unfamiliar with. "Something new?" She asked, at a loss for anything less daft sounding to ask.

"Professor Sprout just harvested a crop. They're called Pio roots." He said without pausing.

She nodded, coming to a stop beside him and just silently watching the flickering of his blade for a moment. He finished the root he was on and carefully divided up the pieces, moving the small cutting board over and depositing the piles into the two different bowls that were awaiting them. He pulled over another root, setting it on his chopping board.

"I really am sorry." She said softly.

He sighed and set aside his blade. "I thought we'd resolved that. It wasn't your fault." He said softly, his eyes still on the root.

She let out a sigh, "We both know it was my daft mistake! I was selfish and impulsive and it nearly..."

Snape just closed his eyes and shook his head, "For the last time, I said it wasn't..."

"And I'm supposed to believe you really think that when you can't even _look at me_ while saying it?" She asked with sarcastic disbelief.

Snape rose from his chair and turned those piercing black eyes on her. He stared at her for a long moment, making her heart flutter oddly with the intensity of his gaze. He reached out and slipped his hand around her waist, then pulled her closer until she pressed up against him. She stared up into his eyes, wondering what he was doing. He lowered his head and her eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her.

Hermione leaned into the kiss blissfully, her fingers slipping up into his hair as she urged him closer still. The kiss was long and exceedingly lovely, leaving her gasping a bit for air when it finally ended.

"If you want to discuss fault, I will." He said softly, so close still that his nose brushed hers, "If Cornfoot wasn't such a presumptuous bastard who just assumed I am his only enemy, it never would have happened. If Biddles hadn't run off and abducted Cornfoot's wife in some misguided and extremely ill-advised attempt at revenge, or whatever it was that was going through his mind, it never would have happened."

Hermione's eyes went wide. _Professor Biddles_ was the one who'd abducted the wife?

"But in the end, I can't even really blame Biddles." Snape continued without elaborating about the abduction, "It was entirely _my_ fault." He put a finger over her lips to keep her from speaking, "Biddles warned me. _Twice_ no less. He gave me the sketch pad and asked me to look at it. I was stubborn and did not, otherwise I would have known and easily avoided the situation. If I'd listened to him spelling it out for me in no uncertain terms that I would want a good strong alibi for the evening and thought it through, then I would have realized I should have been on my guard. I may still have enjoyed your company, but I would have at the very least not let you spend the night, which would have greatly minimized the risk. If I'd have done either of those simple things the whole situation could have been easily avoided. I knew letting you spend the night was dangerous, and yet I chose to do it anyway. I also didn't bother to take proper safety measures to insure no one could gain entrance to my chambers without my knowing well in advance. A minute's warning would have made all the difference in the world, and yet I hadn't bothered because I had allowed myself to become complacent, feeling no one would dare enter my chambers like that simply because no one had ever bothered _trying it_ up until this morning. All _you_ did was come to my bed, without having been given any warnings at all, and fall asleep in my arms. If there is blame to be placed, I assure you, it does not lie with you. Is that clear enough now?"

She bit her lip, then gave a little nod.

"Good." Snape replied. "Now, if you're done distracting me, I have work to finish. Pull up a seat and help me prepare these roots." He said, resuming his perch on the tall stool before his desk. "I had been putting off preparing this lot, but seeing as someone has already taken the liberty of pilfering an entire root I thought it best to get the remaining harvest prepared so they can be stored away in a more secure area."

She went over and picked up one of the chairs and moved it over, seeing he'd already set out a small chopping board and a silver knife for her to use on the desk opposite him. She heightened her chair to the right level, then perched herself on it, picking up one of the thick, freshly washed purple roots.

"Remove the smaller roots from the main tap root," Snape said, neatly trimming his own root in demonstration, "Then set it with the cut end to the side of your dominant hand. Be sure to hold them gently so you don't bruise them. Cut at a forty five degree angle about this thick." He said, holding up a freshly cut slice that looked about as thin as a galleon. She nodded and got started. She wasn't sure what kind of roots these were, but they cut cleanly at least. It felt a bit odd though, more like cutting firm cheese or a dense mushroom than any roots she was used to. It didn't take her long to finish up the root.

Snape lifted his own small cutting board. "Slices go in here for pickling," He said, carefully scraping his root slices into a large waiting bowl full of some kind of brine solution. "Smaller roots and other scraps go in here." He said, scraping the second little heap of odds and ends into a wooden bowl. "These are very difficult to grow, and rather valuable, so we use the entire root. Scraps will have their juices extracted and be dried and ground up for use as a powder. The juice that is extracted is also very useful."

"What are they good for?" Hermione asked, wondering at the amount of effort that was being put into the preparation and preservation of these rather unspectacular looking roots.

"They're medicinal mostly." Snape said, working away with efficient precision on yet another root as he spoke, quite used to teaching without interrupting his work. "Pio comes from Latin of course, meaning 'to purify with sacred rites'. The extracted juices are most often used neat to reduce scarring, moles, warts and the like. Anything that is on the skin, but shouldn't be. It can also be used in potions and tinctures. It can even be used in a paste or compress to remove Muggle tattoos. It can take a couple of hours, but I'm sure it's a lot better than the rather painful sounding methods Muggles use to get rid of them. The powder is most often mixed with other ingredients to make creams to treat skin conditions, or in more diluted varieties to use as a kind of beauty cream that reduces the appearance of age spots and other skin blemishes."

Hermione snickered, "Seems like a lot of effort to make night cream!"

Snape gave her a little smile, then went on, "The slices can be used fresh, but aging increases their strength. When brewed very carefully and ingested they purge impurities from the body. It's most often used to help purify the systems of drug addicts so they can have a better chance at recovering. They still have to face certain aspects of withdrawal, but those are mostly psychological and chemical imbalances in the brain due to extended abuse. Still, use of this makes an ordeal that would normally take weeks, months or more and reduces it down to a few day. They're _rough_ days, but still..."

"Oh." Hermione said softly. She hadn't heard about much drug abuse in the magical world. She'd thought perhaps it didn't exist here, but that was obviously an extremely childish form of optimism. Every society had its problems... some apparently just hid them better than others.

"Oh, and it also purges _biological_ impurities as well, which has the side effect of curing cancer." He added.

She looked up at him, her eyes going round. "This is the _cure for cancer?"_ She asked, looking at the innocuous root in shock.

"It's the main ingredient in _one_ of the cures, yes." He replied, carefully scraping another batch into the pot, "The extract alone is generally enough to cure skin cancer on its own, but for internal cancer tumors bigger than a sickle they usually mix another couple of ingredients with it to slow down the process so the body has time to expel the cancer cells through the body's existing natural waste romoval methods. It can cause discomfort and cramping if it dissolves the tumor quicker than the bloodstream can carry it away."

Hermione's eyes couldn't possibly get any bigger than they were at that moment. They could cure cancer and their biggest concern was to keep from getting a cramp while the cancer dissolves? "Well if this is just a plant, why don't we share this cure with the Muggles?" Hermione asked, still reeling from the idea that the magical community could be sitting on something as monumental as the cure for cancer! Sure, she'd heard him say they could cure cancer before, but deep down she'd though he'd been exaggerating, or at the very least that it was some spell they couldn't possibly give to Muggles. "Muggles are dying every day from something we have the cure for, literally right in our hands!"

"It's against the law, unfortunately. The growing of this plant requires extensive use of magic, the transforming of it into a medicine requires still more magic, and the way it works makes its magical origin quite obvious. Most Muggle governments have regulations in place requiring scientific study of any new medicine, and if any of them got wind of a possible cure for cancer? There would be doctors and scientist from all over the world demanding to know how to make it. The magical community has made attempts in the past to find a way to introduce it without making Muggles aware of the existence of magic... but Muggles are just too curious for their own good. We feel for the Muggles' plight, but all trying to help them has ever brought is mass hysteria and the occasional bit of rioting. After the amount of Obliviating that was required to quell the hysteria last time we tried, the release of the cure has been outlawed. People still occasionally quietly cure Muggle relatives and such, but if they get caught it could mean time in prison."

Hermione just shook her head. This could do so much good... but at the same time she could see how it could do a great deal of damage as well. It couldn't be put into the hands of Muggle physicians or scientists... but how else could it be distributed to the ones who needed it most? The most likely scenario she could see would be that it would end up only benefitting the rich and powerful, the ones who could have afforded Muggle means to fight the cancer already. And of course if news got around that there was a cure out there, the slime of the earth would rise up and start bilking the poor out of what little money they had, selling them snake oil and big promises. It was truly sad that good people had to die just to prevent potential atrocities and chaos.

"If it helps at all, David's been working on a way to make hybrids that can be cultivated by Muggles and used in a Muggle enough fashion to slip past the Ministry guidelines. Of course it's been one of his pet projects for nearly twenty years now, so I wouldn't hold my breath. Every time he gets them anywhere near close enough to Muggle they lose their curative abilities. Perhaps someday though."

She sighed and nodded, taking extra care with her slicing.

They worked on for a further few minutes before he broke the silence once more.

"Incidentally, you needn't worry about another occurrence like the one this morning. It'll never happen again." He said softly, not even looking up from his work.

Her hand still, then she slowly set aside her knife. She folded her hands in her lap, trying to force down the lump that had become lodged in her throat. Her eyes stung terribly, but she fought off the tears.

"This morning, after you left," He began, "I got to thinking about the situation and I suddenly realized..."

"Stop." She said softly, interrupting him, "You don't need to explain. You're quite right. This is far too dangerous. I know I never should have pursued it after we returned... I promised you I wouldn't. I'm sorry. I completely understand if..." She looked up and lost her train of thought and fell silent. Snape was looking up at her, a little amused smile on his lips.

"Would you mind terribly if I finished my sentence?" He asked.

She just shook her head, trying to fathom his amusement.

"As I was saying, I realized that the emergency tunnel that leads from my common room to the Slytherin common room passes close enough to one of the alcoves to make a secondary opening feasible. With the many improvements I have made to the wards on my chambers I should now have at least a full minute's warning, even if it is the Dark Lord himself trying to get in. Plenty of time to get you into the tunnel." He paused, still looking her over with that little smile, "But of course if you are adamant about ending this, then I completely understand and I shant waste the time with the alterations..."

"No!" She blurted, her cheeks beet red, "I mean do. I mean that sounds like a good idea, let's go with that!"

The grin widened into a full smirk.

She smiled back, feeling a bit giddy with relief. "Do you need help? If both of us were working on it you could probably have it done in no time. Have you started yet?" She asked, getting off her chair.

He chuckled softly. "These need tending to first, Hermione." he said, indicating the roots.

"Right! Of course." She said, feeling daft, but still elated. She quickly resumed her seat.

"Besides, if you hadn't noticed, your watcher is back." He said with a little sigh, his amusement fading.

"My what?" She asked, looking up at him in surprise.

"A second year Ravenclaw, down the hall in the first alcove on the left. Cornfoot is still wound up, so I would expect that he'll have Steven keeping a close eye on things for a while." Snape said with a hint of exasperation.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping a bit. Leave it to that bastard to mess everything up!

They resumed their work in silence.

"Of course..." Snape said speculatively after a few minutes, "Hypothetically speaking... if you were to wander out past curfew, say around ten or so, it would be rather unlikely that anyone would still be watching..."

Hermione looked up, a brilliant smile lighting up her face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik looked them over as he pulled his clothes back on. Bellatrix was laying there on her side, completely exhausted and unlikely to wake any time soon. Jonathan appeared to be resting comfortably now. He'd done everything he could, now all that was left was for Jonathan's mind to get all of the signals worked back out. Structurally speaking, Jonathan's mind was actually far better now than it was before his little run-in with Lucius. Muggle minds couldn't really be fortified as well as he'd made Snape's mind, but he _had_ been working from the ground up, so it was probably about the strongest, most well guarded Muggle mind on the planet right now. It might not stand up to Voldemort if he was really trying, but he was relatively certain Lucius wouldn't be able to get through. He almost wished he could see Lucius' face should he try to snoop again.

He smiled as Jonathan shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his side and spooning up against Bellatrix. His arm slipped over, his hand coming to rest lovingly on the gentle swell of her belly as his face nuzzled into her hair. Derik couldn't help but wonder if anyone else even suspected.

He shook his head, grinning as he pulled on his robe. Well, he'd done his good deed for the day. The smile faded as he glanced at her clock and saw how late it was. The anxiety started creeping back in as he hurried from the room. He moved as quickly as he could through the corridors without making his haste too terribly obvious should anyone see him.

"And where the bloody Hell have you been?" Lucius said irritably as soon as Derik opened the door to his bedchambers.

Derik looked him over. He was sitting there in one of the ornate chairs by the fireplace, looking rather peeved. He tossed the book he'd been perusing carelessly aside and rose, coming over.

"Sorry!" Derik said quickly, closing the door behind him. "I had a couple of things I had to take care of first."

"I was told you had already arrived at the fortress _hours_ ago." Lucius grumbled, eyeing him searchingly, "Exactly who were you seeing here if not me?"

"Bellatrix, actually." Derik said, seeing no point in lying. There were too many ways he could be caught if he tried that, and besides, there didn't seem to be any point in lying.

Lucius made a little clicking sound with his tongue and he shook his head. "You shouldn't be bothering her. She's in a rather foul mood of late. She even tried to talk the Dark Lord into giving her leave to torture me in retaliation for the damage to her little pet. He didn't grant it, of course. The very idea was ludicrous. What's one Muggle more or less? I don't see what her problem is. I offered to fetch her a replacement. I think that was more than generous."

Derik nodded, humoring him and trying to ignore the way he was referring to Muggles like nothing more than cheap, interchangeable trifles that could be picked up at any corner market. "Ya. She was pretty pissed off at me last time I was here too, so I thought I'd better try to smooth things over with her before I wound up with a dagger in my back."

"Or your _neck_..." Lucius mused, reaching up and brushing his finger over the pink of newly mended skin where Bellatrix's dagger had nicked him earlier.

Derik nodded. "She was somewhat less than open to discussion at first. Took a while to bring her around."

Lucius blinked in surprise. "She _forgave_ you?" he asked with obvious disbelief.

"Well... forgave is a pretty strong term." Derik replied, "I wouldn't presume to go much further than saying she's tolerating me now. I doubt she wants to _socialize_ with me, but I think I've managed to get off her 'kill on sight' list. Unless I do anything _else_ that irritates her anyway."

"Still..." Lucius murmured a bit petulantly, "I don't see why Bellatrix apparently outranked me on your schedule. Especially since I was the one who asked you here in the first place. Not to mention you've kept me waiting over a day and a half!"

"She didn't." Derik answered immediately, "You weren't available when I got here, and your house elf said it'd be about an hour before you were available. As your lover, I felt it might be a bit awkward to have to sit around here making small talk for that long with your fiance, so I took a little walk. While I was wandering about, killing time, I happened by Bellatrix's room. I thought I might as well nip in and take care of that while I was waiting for you to find time for me. I had no idea it would take as long as it did." He slipped his arms around Lucius' waist and shifted closer, resting his head on Lucius' shoulder. "Besides, I'm still having to deal with... what happened. I know I shouldn't let it effect me like this, but..." He sighed, pressing closer.

Lucius gave a slight nod, not having to ask what he was referring to, "She died, just like I said, didn't she?"

Derik let out a shuddering breath. He nodded against him. "I buried her yesterday. That was the business I had to attend to. Not like there was anyone else left to bury her properly. You were right, of course. They said she never had a chance. Still... I couldn't just leave her without at least _trying!"_

"You were a Gryffindor. I suppose I shouldn't have expected any different." Lucius conceded. "Still, I don't see why that should have taken all night!"

Derik looked up and gave him a little smile, "It didn't. The rest of the night I spent doing that little 'favor' for you."

Lucius smirked, "Mrs. Cornfoot?"

Derik nodded, "She was actually quite glad to leave once I neutralized those potions they had her on."

"Am I going to need to try to run interference between Adrian and the Dark Lord?"

Derik shook his head, "I already had a little talk with Adrian. Even a man that dense can tell when the cards are stacked against him. He'll hold his tongue."

Lucius chuckled, "Got something that good on him, do you?"

"Much to his displeasure." Derik agreed with a wicked grin.

"Did you shag her?" Lucius asked with a little conspiratous smirk.

"I may have shagged her once on Adrian's bed... but only once. She's a little too thin for my taste." Derik said with a little smirk. "But don't worry, I left her with some boys I know. When I left she was quite eagerly doing no less than _four_ different young men... a vampire, a Muggle turned werewolf, a Veela boy and a Naga with a birth defect. He looks rather snake-like even in full humanoid form, but he's really well hung and extremely flexible! They're all young and have plenty of stamina. I imagine they'll help her make up for her many years of lackluster sex with Adrian."

"I'd love to see pictures of that!" Lucius said with a soft chuckle.

"Well, I may be able to oblige you soon. She was asking if anyone had a camera. Said she wanted to make a nice postcard or two for Adrian."

Lucius chuckled wickedly, "Then perhaps pictures of his face when he gets those postcards would be even better!"

"Unfortunately, I doubt either of us will get to see that, but we can always imagine. Oh, that reminds me... do you have a spare collar I can use for her? Not one that mutes, just one that neutralizes one's magical abilities."

"Glad you're thinking ahead." Lucius replied with a smile. "Bedside table, top drawer, the green variety. I color code them. One can't exactly look them over for a label whilst holding a struggling bedmate down, now can one?"

Derik forced a smile.

Lucius sighed and pulled Derik back close to him, holding him in silence for a moment before asking softly, "Why didn't you tell me about the wings?"

Derik tensed a bit. "I never tell anyone about them unless I have no choice." He muttered at length when Lucius appeared to be waiting for a response, "Would _you_ want to admit it if _you_ had a pair of them strapped to your back? Most of the time I don't even like to admit to _myself_ they're real. They're rather easy to forget when they're hidden away all of the time."

"Well, perhaps that's best." Lucius replied thoughtfully. "The other men aren't sure what they saw. They thought you conjured a small dragon to make your escape... or perhaps a Phoenix. If I were you, I'd run with the dragon theory if the question should be pressed. If the Dark Lord thinks it was a Phoenix, he might think you're in league with that old fool Dumbledore. If he finds out that wings spring naturally from your back?" He let out a short, rueful laugh that held little humor. "He doesn't like surprises. He chose you himself... if he finds out about _those_, I'm rather certain your usefulness will be at an end... and he'll make very sure no one else can make use of you either." He said, not spelling it out, but leaving little doubt in Derik's mind what that would mean for him. He stroked his finger down Derik's cheek, giving him a little smile, "I've become rather fond of having you around... so do us both a favor and lets keep those our little secret."

Derik knew better than to mention Bellatrix knew about them too. Lucius didn't like to share anything, and he had no doubt he'd be much less inclined to keep the secret if he knew he wasn't the only one privy to it. He thought he held an exclusive card, and Derik felt it prudent to keep him thinking that. Besides which, he really didn't want to go into an explanation of just how she found out about them. "I suppose I should make keeping my secret worth your while... as well as making up for my tardiness." Derik said as he nipped lightly at the side of Lucius' neck.

"You had better." Lucius replied, twining his fingers in Derik's hair and pulling him closer. "I don't like to be kept waiting... and especially not when I went through _considerable_ trouble to get you a present..."

Derik pulled back slightly so he could look up at him. He wished he wasn't so tired from fixing up Jonathan. What he could feel of Lucius' emotions at the mention of this 'present' intrigued him. It was obvious he was excited to see Derik's reaction. "A present? What present?"

"You seemed so distraught over the woman... I thought perhaps if I picked you up a little something special you would feel better. I've left it in your room, and I even left Peadro there to guard it and make sure no one else touched it, but I think you need to prove you're worth the not inconsiderable effort required to get it without anyone knowing..." He leaned closer, whispering tantalizingly in Derik's ear, "To tell the truth, it's not something I'm supposed to have... and I might even get in a bit of trouble if anyone finds out I have it... but I knew you would be _forever_ grateful for it..." He chuckled softly shifting back away a bit and gazing at him. "Actually, I had to put it there to keep it out of my sight. Every time I look at it, it is so wretchedly tempting to hide it away for myself and not even tell you about it..."

"Well, sounds like I had best earn it quick, before you change your mind." Derik whispered, nuzzling up to him. "Besides, since you are being so very generous, it seems prudent that I try to find some way to repay you for your kindness..."

"Indeed." Lucius agreed, pushing Derik's robe back off of his shoulders.

Derik dropped his arms long enough to let it slip off, pooling at his feet, then quickly started unbuttoning Lucius' shirt. Once it was open he started kissing his chest while trying to work Lucius' trousers open.

Lucius gave a little amused snort, reaching down and cupping Derik's chin in his hand and shifting Derik's head up to look at him. "If you wanted foreplay you should have been here an hour ago. Get on the bed."

Derik flashed him a smile, kicking off his boots and getting onto the bed. "You sure Tish won't wander in on us?" He asked, keeping the smile on his face and praying Lucius didn't pick up on how very little Derik wanted to have sex with him at the moment. He'd hoped that some foreplay would get him in the mood, but it looked like he wasn't going to be that lucky. He wasn't sure what it was... usually he could muster desire for almost anyone given the need... but he just couldn't seem to manage it at the moment. He tried to force himself to believe it had nothing to do with Simon.

Besides, he supposed his lack of interest wouldn't be a problem considering Lucius was aware of his little 'issues' with getting it up around men, and despite the fact that he wasn't in the mood he had little doubt he'd be able to put up with letting Lucius slake his lust on his body. He couldn't help but wonder if women had to do that sometimes? Obviously not with him, as he would know if she wasn't into it and stop, but with other men who weren't quite as attuned. Did they just lay there and smile and put up with it? How wretched...

"She's off in my study. She's taken to _reading_ of all things!" Lucius said with an amused chuckle as he crawled onto the bed. "As engrossed as she was when I last looked in I imagine she'll be in there for a good long time, and there's silencing spells built into the study." He said, coming up behind Derik where he knelt and helping him get his trousers down out of the way. As expected, Lucius didn't bother fully disrobing him. He seemed to have a thing for shagging while still half dressed. "Don't you worry, she won't be bothering us..."

"Good..." Derik said, flashing him a little smile as he shifted down, resting his weight on his arms, then looking away and wincing a bit as Lucius forced his way in. At least Lucius used excellent lubricant. The feeling was tolerable. He supposed it could be considered almost pleasant. He just wasn't used to feeling these sensations without also feeling a strong sexual desire. Lucius got into it rather quickly, thrusting quite enthusiastically. It felt like he really needed this outlet. Tish must still be withholding her favors. If only she weren't giving them so freely to that boy! At least it appeared Lucius hadn't caught them.

He tried to make the right sounds and push back against him, but it was obvious Lucius wanted more. He shifted down on top of Derik a bit more. The feel of him brushing against his back while he shagged him reminded Derik disconcertingly of the feel of Simon taking him for the first time. It threw the two experiences into sharp contrast, giving Derik's stomach an unpleasant squirm. He wanted more than anything to ask Lucius to stop, but he wasn't suicidal enough to follow through with the desire. Remembering the way Simon touched him made this feel so cold and uncaring... so utterly _wrong_... He was surprised by the strength of the longing he felt blossoming in him at the thought of Simon. He tried desperately to squelch the feeling. This was the last place he should be having fancies for other men!

Derik closed his eyes. He just had to let Lucius finish, then smile and say how much he enjoyed it and with luck Lucius would fall asleep and he could leave. Of course he might have to endure a second bout if Lucius was feeling particularly randy tonight. He hoped he would take him from behind again if that happened. He wasn't sure he could master his facial expressions through an entire shag well enough to stand up to scrutiny should Lucius make him face him. God he hoped Lucius didn't want to cuddle! Derik normally loved doing that, but right now...

Lucius reached around and took a hold of him, trying to stir his interest while he shagged him. Derik's eyes sprang open. The sensation gave him another very unpleasant squirming feeling in his stomach. He quickly closed his eyes, but the minute he did he found himself in a drafty, dimly lit shed. The cold, wooden floorboards were gritty under his knees and there were a couple of cloth sandbags under his stomach and chest to prop him up. Tears trickled from his eyes as he lay there helplessly as the large man rutted into him, the huge hampton feeling like it was going to rip him in half. He felt the man's rough hand as it rubbed and pulled on his hampton.

"Come on." The man grunted mirthfully as he thrust into him harder. "You know you love this, you little freak!"

Derik gasped, his hand darting down and pulling Lucius' hand away from him. "Don't!"

Lucius paused, "What?"

"You don't have to stop." Derik said, fighting down the long forgotten specters, "Just don't touch me there."

"Very well." Lucius said, slowly starting back up.

It was obvious the man was wondering about the reaction. Derik was too. He'd never had a flashback like that before. He thought he'd blocked all of that out long ago. After some thought, he realized this was the first time he'd had unwanted sex with a male since he was a child. No wonder it was stirring these uneasy and disconcerting feelings. He kept his eyes open after that, fearing what he'd see if he closed them.

He didn't have to fake the groan he let out when Lucius finally finished... luckily the relief that caused it sounded close enough to pleasure. Lucius tightened his hold on him a bit, pulling him down with him as he slid down onto his side on the bed. He spooned his body up against Derik, obviously enjoying the afterglow.

"What was that?" Lucius asked softly after a few minutes.

"What?" Derik asked, trying to pretend he didn't know.

"Let's not play games." Lucius replied with a hint of impatience.

Derik sighed. Why did he have to ask? Still, he knew this man. He wouldn't drop it until his curiosity was satisfied. "He used to touch me like that." He replied softly at length. "Evin's friend. When he was molesting me he would touch me. He was convinced I was just _pretending_ I didn't like what he was doing. He even used to call shagging me 'doing me a favor'. When you..." he let out a breath, unable to force himself to go on.

Lucius sighed, nuzzling the back of his neck. "You have a lot of bad memories, don't you?" He asked gently.

Derik took a deep breath, then let it out, giving a little nod.

They lay there for a time. It was intimate in a way... but not unpleasant. He could sense something from Lucius... something strong... if only he wasn't too weak to read him well! He'd gotten a little bit of strength from that shag, but not much, probably because he hadn't been 'into it' enough.

"My father..." Lucius said softly after a time, "Used to call it 'showing his love'."

Derik tensed, his eyes growing round. "He used to...?"

"Since I was about three or four. Almost every night when I was young, but less as I grew older... only maybe once or twice a week during the summers once I started my schooling."

"Did you ever try to run away, or get someone to make him stop?" Derik asked softly, horrified that someone would do that to their own flesh and blood.

"Why would I? I loved my father. I wanted nothing more than to grow up and be just like him. He was strong and powerful... charismatic... adored and respected by everyone around him. Besides, he was usually pretty gentle with me... well, unless he was drunk. He got quite rough sometimes when he was drunk... but... in a way I kind of liked it better that way. He frightened me when he was drunk... and sometimes he'd hurt me a bit... not intentionally, but still... the way it would make the adrenaline rush through my body... The violent clashing that led so quickly to the bliss of completion... sometimes I honestly don't understand why people bother with the fondling and tedious foreplay."

"So... you... _liked_ it?" Derik asked, completely baffled. He'd been a lot closer to the proper age when they started on him, not to mention that he apparently had some kind of _sex demon_ blood in his veins, but he'd been nowhere near enjoying it! Even with the drugs!

Lucius shrugged against him, pulling him a bit tighter. "Sometimes. Not much when I was very young, but I thought that was just what fathers and sons did. He had sex with mother, and she certainly never seemed to find it upsetting, so I had no idea it wasn't just as he said... how fathers showed their sons their love. He was quick to tell me it wasn't something anyone talked about with other people, that it was a deeply private issue that wasn't considered a proper topic of discussion except strictly between us... but then he didn't talk about what he did with mother either, so I just thought it was considered rude or crass to discuss such intimate family matters with others. His interest was starting to trail off a bit by the time it actually started becoming pleasurable for me. I can still remember the first time sex brought me to completion. I was only about eleven. He was completely wasted, but still managed to pound away at me for nearly ten minutes. We finished at almost the same time, then he passed out on top of me."

Derik's mind was boggling. He just couldn't comprehend the battling emotions he felt swirling around inside Lucius. He forced his mind to focus on it but, though he could discern what they were after a moment, he still couldn't understand how such opposing emotions could both emanate from the same memories. He felt absolute love and devotion... mixing and battling with a seething undercurrent of pure, unadulterated rage and hatred, both aimed unquestionably at the memory of his father.

"Mother found him like that about an hour later. She and her friends met almost every night for evening tea, which is when he would pay his visits to my bedroom. It's not as if he could really explain away being found laying half naked on top of me, his hampton still inside me. She flew into a rage and they fought like I'd never seen them fight before. She told him she wanted a divorce and she was going to take me away and if he objected she was going to tell everyone what he was doing. He tried to reason with her, but she'd have none of it. In the end, he took up a heavy sculpture and bashed her upside the head to put an end to her screaming."

"He _killed_ her?" Derik asked, shocked.

Lucius let out a little laugh that held no amusement. "No. She was just unconscious. He made _me_ finish her off. He told me that she didn't love me, so she didn't understand. He said she would take me away from him and ruin the family name. He handed me a knife and told me I had to prove my love and loyalty. It was... harder than I expected."

Derik put his hand over Lucius' and squeezed it comfortingly. For a child to be asked to _kill his own mother!_ It was _monstrous!_

"The bloody knife got stuck with the first stab. I was too young to know how to do it properly, and I'd let it get wedged between her ribs. She was waking up by the time I was able to wrench it back out. I had to stab her in the neck a couple of times before she could get away. It was rather messy..."

Derik's stomach turned. He sounded more like he was frustrated over his inability to make a swift, clean kill than upset over having murdered his mother. What had his father done to him to make him into a little sociopath at such a young age? Surely it couldn't have been the molesting alone. Derik had been molested, and he wasn't killing people without remorse!

"She'd insisted on only having small banishing bins around when I was young, afraid I'd fall in, so we had to chop her up into pieces to get her to fit in. He brought me my first Muggle about a week later... a girl, not much older than me. She was some kind of oriental... looked like a little china doll. That wonderfully thick, silky black hair, but her eyes were this startlingly brilliant blue. I've never seen their like since. He tied her to my bed, naked, and told me her kind didn't understand our ways, so I would have to teach her how we showed our affection. She didn't speak a word of English, but then words weren't really necessary. It was _amazing_. She fought and cried of course... but by about the third time, she accepted me. It was the most exquisite day of my life. In the morning she was gone. Never knew what became of her. His nocturnal visits became less and less frequent after that, but he'd still bring me 'presents' on special occasions. Well, when I was home for them. Then I had my schooling, which took up most of my time. After I was old enough to run the family business, and get my own 'presents', he moved to some forsaken little dirt-poor country to run the manufacturing division we had there. Only logical really. I was too old for his 'affections' by that point... and over there, peasants would sell him their young sons to do with as he pleased for less than he spent on a pair of shoes. I suspect he was very 'loving' to them."

"Is he still there?" Derik asked, trying to mask his utter disgust for Lucius' father.

"No." Lucius said softly. There was a long pause after that. So long in fact Derik thought he would say no more on the subject, but then he started speaking once more, his voice soft. "After Draco was born, he sent Peadro to me. He said it was to help me get by until Draco was old enough. I didn't really _need_ Peadro, but... well I certainly never complained. I only ever visited father's little villa once. It so happens that Draco's third birthday fell on the day after I arrived. Father gave me three young girls to entertain me during my visit to commemorate the occasion. Thinking about it, I think flesh was the only thing he ever gifted me with after my mother's death."

Derik was looking up at him. Lucius' brow was slightly furrowed as he contemplated this. It was obvious even someone as royally messed up as Lucius could sense there was something wrong about that.

Lucius shrugged it off and continued on after a moment, "Father finally came back into the country himself a couple of years later... when Draco was about five. He was surprised when he found out I hadn't 'shown him my love' yet. He'd arrived late in the evening and Draco was already preparing for bed, so I told him I would introduce them in the morning. I saw how he watched Draco from the hallway while Draco was getting dressed for bed... I wasn't too surprised when he slipped from his room that night. He went into Draco's room... he pulled down the covers and stroked his hand down my son's back... and in the moonlight coming in from the window I could see this little, excited grin slip over his lips... That's when I ran my sword though his back." Lucius paused then, just laying there and remembering it. "I don't know why I did it..." he said softly, "Something just came over me and I found my blade buried in him. Draco woke when he fell to the floor. I told him it was a Muggle who'd escaped the dungeon. He'd never met his grandfather, so he didn't know any different. Father tried to speak, furious at me for my betrayal... so I put my blade under his chin and thrust it up through his brain to silence him. Then I picked up Draco and took him down to the kitchens for some ice cream while the house elves tidied up. I'd had a larger banishing bin installed in a hidden closet, so he was much easier to get rid of than mother. It was simple enough to pay a healer to pronounce his death to have been caused by Dragon Pox he'd acquired during his travels and say his remains had to be destroyed to avoid contagion. No one ever even questioned it."

Derik shifted around so he could look at him better. Lucius appeared to be lost in contemplation. He reached up and stroked Lucius' cheek, trying to ease the troubled look on the man's face.

"I've just never been able to comprehend what possessed me to kill him. I loved my father." He said, obviously at a complete loss.

Derik worked his arms around him and pulled him up close. "Do you really not understand?" He asked with mild amusement.

"Oh, so I suppose you know me so well you can divine the answer, can you?" Lucius said with amused sarcasm.

Derik smiled. "You may have loved your father... but you loved your son more."

Lucius' smile faded and he furrowed his brow, obviously surprised by the suggestion. He just sat there, obviously deep in thought.

"You've never touched Draco like your father touched you, have you?"

Lucius shook his head without hesitation. "I can't say the temptation has never been there... He's always been such a handsome boy... I just... I couldn't. Whenever the temptation arose, I couldn't help but remember my father. My father made me the man I am... I loved my father..." He finished, his voice soft. The way he kept repeating that like some kind of mantra made it sound almost as if he was trying to convince himself of that fact. "I'll admit I was never much of a father myself. Draco's mere presence would frustrait me... I was always pushing him away. I couldn't seem to help it. I bought him everything his heart desired... but it doesn't seem to have made a difference. I've never felt that bond between us that my father and I shared."

It was painfully obvious that Lucius' upbringing had left him emotionally incapable of dealing with child rearing. He simply didn't know how normal fathers and sons interacted. He hadn't wanted to molest his son, and Derik quite imagined this temperamental man's frustrations were taken out on Draco in the form of undeserved beatings and emotional pain... but he couldn't bring himself to think too harshly of him for it. Yes, Draco was obviously emotionally withdrawn and defensive because of it... but with time and patience, he could most likely overcome it. He could feel the strength and stubbornness it had instilled in the boy. He very much doubted Draco would have preferred what would have become of him if Lucius had followed his father's example. How Draco was, sadly, was probably the very best anyone could have possibly hoped for with a father like Lucius.

The turmoil on Lucius' face was so honest and open Derik couldn't help but lean forward, claiming Lucius' lips. He closed his eyes as the lips responded, then leaned into it a bit. He couldn't deny that knowing Lucius had also been molested made him feel inexplicably closer to the man... and the fact that he'd murdered his own father just to keep the man from molesting Draco... while horrific of course... also stirred something inside him. He had always thought Lucius was indifferent to his son at best... the unthinking affection he'd shown for his son struck a cord in Derik. This also explained so much about this man and how he'd come to be who he was. There was so much that had troubled him about Lucius that now seemed to almost vanish in his eyes. Everyone deals with trauma in their own way, and he found he couldn't hold how Lucius had coped against him. Yes, Lucius was a monster... there was no way anyone would ever deny that... but he wasn't just an evil, soulless sociopath like he seemed on the surface. There was more to him than that, though he hid it so deftly. There was also such an intimacy to what he had told him. He strongly suspected that Lucius had never talked to anyone about what had happened to him in his childhood before. That Lucius would open up to him like this... that he had exposed what was almost certainly one of his darkest secrets to him... it did something to Derik that he couldn't even comprehend. He knew the kind of implicit trust it took to divulge such painful and shameful secrets. As Lucius drew him up against him, he felt an undeniable surge of desire. He'd never wanted Lucius more than he did at that moment.

Lucius obviously felt the change and responded eagerly. Things heated up quickly between them, and soon they were entwined, snogging desperately as Derik quickly pulled off the last remains of Lucius' clothing. When he was done he tossed them aside and let Lucius take over, quickly tugging Derik's clothing out of the way, his eager touch making Derik feel feverish with desire.

Derik kissed his way hungrily down Lucius' neck as Lucius turned his head away, but then slowed and stilled. Lucius had gone still, his body tense and his expression unreadable. His emotions, which had been surging, had suddenly gone cold, Lucius' emotional walls slamming into place. He was just laying there, staring fixedly at Derik's exposed shoulder.

Derik followed his gaze and realised with dawning horror that the glamor he'd cast on his shoulder had inexplicably vanished! He'd made very sure to check it before leaving Bellatrix's quarters and it had been firmly in place!

Lucius brushed his fingers over the pale teeth marks on his shoulder. Derik gasped and shuddered as the sensation of Simon placing the mark there flooded through him again. When he opened his eyes again, Lucius was glaring down at him furiously, his fingers clutched painfully around Derik's throat.

"You swore!" He hissed murderously.

It was blatantly obvious there was no point in denying he'd been with another man. Lucius wasn't daft enough to believe some woman would leave such a mark on him, and from behind no less, and trying to play it off would just insult the man and increase his already towering temper.

"It was an accident!" Derik gasped desperately.

"Did he rape you?" Lucius demanded.

"No! No, I was just really upset after Jessi and Eli died and I got blind drunk and he was drunk and... it just kind of happened! Neither of us _intended_..." Derik was cut off by a hard backhand that left him feeling stunned.

"You think alcohol and _emotions_ will excuse what you did?" Lucius demanded.

"I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you! Please!" Derik said quickly, blinking the tears back from his watering eyes.

"You little _whore!"_ Lucius growled in a low, furious voice.

He was backhanded hard again and before he could even hope to recover from that his hair was seized and used to drag him off of the bed. His shirt was ripped the rest of the way off. He closed his eyes as Lucius' fist found him, not holding back in the slightest as he pummeled him, being very careful to keep him upright as long as possible. When Derik finally crumpled to the floor, in too much pain to stand any longer, he felt the air whoosh from his lungs as a foot kicked him. Lucius circled him, kicking him savagely for a few minutes before the onslaught stopped.

Before Derik could even feel relief that the kicking had ceased, he felt manacles clamp around his wrists. With one growled command from Lucius, the manacles jerked him up like a puppet until he stood upright, his arms pulled up and away from his head so they couldn't guard his head from attack. His trousers were yanked the rest of the way off, but his legs weren't manacled.

Derik let out a cry of pain as a whip lashed out at him, biting into his back. He ducked his head down, just letting Lucius vent his rage on him. He cried out with each lash, sobbing when he couldn't help it, but didn't waste energy or breath trying to get him to stop. He conserved his strength, knowing he would need it. Lucius would probably wait until he was thoroughly beaten, then try to force Simon's name out of him so he could hunt him down, and Derik would rather die here, a victim of Lucius' fury, than let him pry Simon's name from his lips. Simon was safe so long as he was within Imbrium Heights, hidden away behind a Fidelius charm and untouchable... but he was planning on leaving... and there was no way for Derik to warn him not to. He'd walk out of the building tomorrow afternoon and then Lucius would have him! He didn't want to think about what Lucius would do to Simon before killing him.

Snape had been right. Lucius had been just playfully toying with him before. Even though the whips only grazed the surface, he knew exactly where to strike to cause the most pain. He also wasn't above using his fists, periodically setting aside his whips and going back to brutally pummel him until every inch of Derik's torso felt horribly bruised, quite a number of the ribs feeling cracked, if not broken outright. The only areas he deigned to avoid where his head (with the whips at least), his spine (well, he didn't punch him there, though he seemed to like slicing him across the back with the whips) and his hampton... though Derik was all too aware of why Lucius would leave _that_ untouched... for the moment.

Derik could feel the rage and betrayal radiating out from Lucius like a suffocating blanket. The fact that Lucius had just opened up to him obviously made the betrayal seem ten times worse. The agony seemed unending, and none of it was even the slightest bit enjoyable for Derik, but he took it without complaint. Perhaps if Lucius saw he'd accepted his punishment and learned his lesson he'd spare Simon. It was a pathetically thin hope, but the only one Derik had.

Derik cried out as the whip cracked over his shoulder, the wicked end of it wrapping around and slashing him across the cheek and neck. Blood mixed with the tears on his face. He could feel the liquid heat coursing down his neck in an almost constant stream. The whips might not bite deep, but on the neck it didn't take much more than a surface scratch in places.

The whip stilled. He heard Lucius walk around him, heard him curse under his breath. He was feeling rather lightheaded as he blinked his eyes open, shifting his head up so he could see him. Before he even had a proper chance to focus he was backhanded again hard (luckily on the uncut side) and darkness descended at long last.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Derik woke as cold water was poured over his head, sputtering the water away. As he blinked his eyes to try to clear them he became more aware of his surroundings. He was laying on his stomach on a thin, rather lumpy pad that smelled of years of use, no doubt in the dungeons... and his arms were lifted a bit, his wrists manacled to the wall. For a horrific moment he thought he'd been thrown into the dungeon to rot, but when he looked around the small room, he saw that it was far too clean. The walls were all smooth and painted a muted off-white. The floor was stone, but clean, and there was no stench. There was another pallet on the floor on the other side of the small room. Virgil was huddled there, naked, his face studiously pressed to the wall so he didn't have to see Lucius.

As Derik looked up to where Lucius towered over him, he had a hard time reading his expression. It wasn't the mask of fury he'd worn before, but he wasn't sure the cool, tightly controlled expression he now wore was an improvement. He turned onto his side a bit and shifted up some so he could look up at Lucius without screaming pain shooting through his neck. He flinched away as Lucius suddenly dropped down into a crouch beside him. When no immediate attack ensued, he warily looked back up.

"You've really disappointed me, Biddles. I expected a lot more of you." Lucius said in an even, emotionally devoid tone.

Derik dropped his eyes in shame. "I'm sorr..." He was stopped by a sudden, sharp slap.

"It would be best if you didn't speak." Lucius replied, just as evenly as before. "You have no idea how much restraint I am showing you right now." He said softly. "The way I would generally deal with such a betrayal is considerably harsher than what you will receive for your indiscretions."

Derik didn't like the future-tense of that. What more was he going to do to him?

"As I said, you will get off very lightly this time, but don't take this as a sign of weakness. Think of it as an act of mercy. A **_ONE TIME_** act of mercy." He said significantly. "I, quite frankly, cannot be around you right now without expressing my great displeasure to you in a very _physical_ fashion... so I am going to go down into the dungeon and express that anger on those we can afford to lose. Your punishment will have to be carried out by my little pet here." Lucius said, vaguely indicating Virgil's huddled form.

Virgil shifted around uneasily and let out a pitiful whimper of distress.

"The best part of this plan is that I don't even have to bewitch him. I gave him a bit of this," He said, pulling out a small, dark green bottle with a dropper top, "I'm sure you know all about the _Salacis_ potion. I hear they teach about all of our favorite potions in that Auror school of yours."

It was the green bottle. The one he'd drawn. Why did those damn pictures never seem to help him avoid this kind of horrific misfortune when he needed it most? He could muster nothing more than a sigh of tired resignation.

Lucius went on relentlessly, "In short order he shall be giving you a first hand demonstration of its effects. You seemed so eager to whore around, so I thought I'd help you work the urge out of your system. I'll be back in a couple of hours. If the potion isn't out of his system by then I'm sure I can find something more interesting for him to do. Either way, this should make for some interesting emotional trauma for him. I'm rather curious as to how much it's going to take to make this one crack entirely." He added in an almost conversational tone. "Oh, and just to give fair warning, I have cursed those chains that bind you. Anyone who breaks them will kill the next three innocents they encounter. Feel free to test them out."

Derik slumped down and pressed his face to the pad, not caring in the slightest that it stank of moldy straw and human misery. He heard Lucius rise and leave, locking the door behind him. The cut across his cheek and neck felt to have been cleaned and closed, but Lucius hadn't bothered with the rest of them from the feel of it. He probably just didn't want to ruin the aesthetics of his little plaything's face. The bruising his fists had left would fade, but no matter how well you charm your whips, the face was simply too prone to scarring when slashed in that manner.

He let himself sink into misery. Some time while he was out, the realization of what had happened had come to him. He'd started loving Lucius. He wasn't near IN love with him, but he'd started loving him in a way that was neither familial, nor platonic, so his curse had obviously kicked in. It certainly hadn't wasted time nipping his growing infatuation in the bud... and all it'd had to do was dissolve one little glamor to accomplish its task. He'd made a stupid mistake, and now Virgil was going to be the one paying for it. Not that this wasn't going to be hard on Derik as well, but Virgil was just an innocent boy.

"Are you... alright?" Virgil asked, his voice strained and gasping.

"Well enough, I suppose." Derik muttered, though he was sure his body looked thoroughly ravaged.

"I'm not... going to hurt you... I don't care... what he says..." The boy gasped out.

Derik sighed. "You don't have a choice. I know that potion. It's ok though. Really. Do what you have to. I know it's not your fault."

Virgil shook his head. "No. I can control it." He said, trying to force his breathing to stabilize.

"I'm Derik, by the way. We've never really officially met."

"Virgil." The boy said quickly, then he gave a little shudder. "So you're the one... they were... talking about." He took a deep breath and forced his body to calm. "He can't hurt you, you know." He said with much more strength.

Derik looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

"That bald man. The evil, snake looking bloke." Virgil said, his shoulders trembling, though he kept his voice admirably even, "He does what that bloke says, right?"

"That sounds like the Dark Lord. Yes, he has to do what he says." Derik replied.

"I got tossed in here after he showed up earlier, before you came, but the room isn't soundproof." Virgil said quickly, taking a shaky breath between each sentence, "That guy apparently just heard about you two... he was pretty pissed off about it. He said Lucius couldn't leave any permanent damage. He said he couldn't treat you like his other playthings. He said you had to be left 'completely intact' whatever that means. He's also not allowed to demean or belittle you in front of the other fellows. I think the snake man threatened him after that, but his voice dropped too low for me to hear."

Derik listened and realized he could hear the soft crackle of a fireplace through the door. "Where are we?"

"It was a little storage closet. Off his bedroom. He must have had them expand it. Next time he opened it, it was this size. He keeps me in here when he's not..." Virgil trailed off and studiously stopped talking, tucking his head down and letting out a little sob.

Derik contemplated that. On one hand, it was good to know Lucius wasn't allowed to cause him permanent injury on a whim... and also explained why Lucius had stopped when he'd inadvertently cut Derik's face... but it made him wonder just why Voldemort would make such restrictions. It certainly didn't sound like the standard 'protection' afforded to Voldemort's followers. Snape had stated his mortal peril in no uncertain terms, so obviously Voldemort didn't usually step in and intervene in Lucius' 'domestic issues'. Sure, Voldemort might stop Lucius short of killing someone he needed, but being beaten, tortured or even castrated would still leave him functional enough for Voldemort's purposes, wouldn't it?

"Damn it!" Virgil sobbed, "Damn it all to Hell!" He reached up slamming his fist against the wall several times. "It's bad enough these bloody things won't let me out of this room. Now they won't even let me..." He let out a pained breath, then started trying to gnaw at something on his wrist.

Derik noted the familiar silver strips that encircled the boy's wrists. Apparently they could be used for more than just stationary bonds. Derik sighed as he saw the boy give up, then start struggling against the bonds, obviously trying to touch himself, though the bonds kept his hands a tantalizing few inches away. Derik sighed. "Stop fighting it. Please. It'll only get worse."

Virgil shook his head quickly. "I can't. If I do I'll..." He looked over at Derik. His skin was flush, his eyes a bit wild with warring lust and restraint. "I'll hurt you." He finally forced out.

Derik nodded. "I know. You don't have a choice. If you persist in fighting it, you have about a fifty fifty chance of dying of a heart attack from the effort."

Virgil let out a little, slightly unhinged laugh. "Tempting me to hold out, are you?"

Derik sighed again and shook his head. "No. I know you don't really want to live right now, but trust me, this isn't the way to try to end it. The odds are stacked well against you making it through without doing anything, and the longer you wait, the more violent you'll be when you finally give in. Just get it over with now, with me. If you give in to it and let it run its course unhindered it should be over within an hour or so. You might not like doing the things to me it will make you do, but I'm not going to fight you or hold it against you. I'm not exactly looking forward to it, but I'd rather it be me. If you fight it, you can probably hold out at least a couple of hours... but you heard him. If you resist he'll do something worse to you."

"Worse?" Virgil asked with a wild laugh.

Derik sighed, surprised the boy couldn't seem to predict anything worse that Lucius could do to him. "Ask yourself this... would you rather it be _me_ or a couple of little kids?"

Virgil let out a little sob as the possibility hit home, then rested his head up against the wall for a few minutes, obviously debating what he should do. At length, he gave another little sob of anguish and scrambled over to Derik.

Derik tried to brace himself, but still couldn't help but wince and let out a little, pained sound as the boy forced his way in. At least Lucius had apparently not bothered to clean him up after shagging him, so after the rough start it got much easier. He just lay there, staring studiously at a little spot on the wall as Virgil abused his body. The rough movement made Derik's injured ribs ache and burn terribly, but he just tried to ignore it. From Virgil's ardor, it was obvious it had been at least twenty minutes or so since the boy was dosed.

Virgil made pained, almost grunting sounds, obviously trying to sate the violent, frenzied urges that tortured him. He had given in enough to take Derik, but it was obvious he was still fighting it, unwilling to give himself in entirely to the monstrous need within him. It took him nearly ten minutes to finish. When he finally did, he slammed himself into Derik, letting out a cry of both pleasure and pain. He settled down a bit after that, just laying atop Derik, his forehead pressed against Derik's shoulder. Derik could feel the hot tears dripping onto his back. They made the whip cuts sting angrily, but he didn't say anything.

"You should have let me die." Virgil said in a small, anguished voice.

"I couldn't." Derik replied softly.

Virgil let out a little snort that held no amusement, "Surely you don't still think there is some 'higher plan' for me!"

"Yes, I do." Derik replied sincerely.

"I just raped you!" Virgil snarled vehemently, "And from the feel of it, I'm going to do it again in a minute."

"You didn't rape me." Derik replied softly, "Trust me, I've been raped before, and that's not what it feels like. Listen, this is going to go a lot easier if you just stop feeling guilty over what you're doing, and stop trying to hold back."

"I'm shagging a _guy_ in the _arse!"_ Virgil said, obviously tortured by the depths he'd sunk to. "And not even a guy who wants it! How can I be alright with this?"

Derik sighed. It was obvious this boy was completely straight, so this was torturing him even more than it would otherwise. He wasn't sure he could endure this if the boy kept fighting it. "Ok, listen. Let's try something. Close your eyes." He waited a moment. He wasn't sure, but he guessed from the lack of protest that he was complying. "Now imagine a girl. Any girl. One from back home. One you had a fancy for. Even an actress in a movie. It doesn't matter, just choose one. You got one?"

Virgil nodded his head after a moment.

Derik was pretty sure he already knew what girl Virgil was thinking about, but he didn't comment. "Ok, now I just want you to keep your eyes shut and pretend it's her you're with. Pretend she wants you, wants you to make love to her..." Derik said, focusing. That book said 'his kind' could induce dreamlike states and manipulate fantasies. He'd been able to enter Bellatrix's dream, so hopefully he could manage this as well. It helped that Virgil desperately wanted this to work. He did most of the work, really. By the time the urge took him again, it was bearable for him. In moments he'd dropped all resistance and given in to the desires entirely.

Truth be told, it helped Derik a bit too. He was able to separate himself a bit... like he was just there, watching the two young lovers. It made him feel a bit voyeuristic, but it also distanced him from the sensations of his body. He had nothing against this young man, but he wanted him to stop more than anything. He kept those emotions carefully cordoned off... he'd never forgive himself if he made Virgil stop and Lucius made the boy do these things to an innocent. Might as well be him. What was one more trauma to him, after all?

He retreated further into his mind, slipping into an almost sleep-like daze as Virgil pounded away.

- 0 – 0 – 0 -

Derik came awake as the weight was removed from his back. He shivered as Virgil slipped out of him, then looked over. Lucius levitated the limp boy over onto his own sleeping pad. Virgil barely even stirred, too exhausted from the seemingly endless shagging the potion had forced him to do.

Derik looked up at Lucius. He seemed much calmer now, though Derik couldn't help but notice the splatters of blood on his clothing. Derik knew it wasn't his, as Lucius had been naked when he'd whipped and beaten on him. He closed his eyes, wondering achingly how many people had suffered because of him.

The manacles released him, but his arms just fell limply to the pad.

"Get up." Lucius commanded softly.

Derik struggled to comply, but his body was too badly beaten, his muscles too abused to cooperate. His muscles had stiffened up, the bruises having had plenty of time to set in fully, making his injuries swell and become even more painful. He managed to raise his chest up a bit, only to fall back down when his muscles gave, sending blinding flashes of pain through him from his ribs. He couldn't remember ever feeling so weak and helpless. Yes, Virgil had shagged him for nearly two hours, but apparently that had done him no good strength-wise... most likely because it was entirely potion driven sex with no real desire behind it. What strengthen him seemed to be something more like passion, pleasure and desire.

Lucius sighed impatiently after a few more minutes of futile struggling, and put his wand to use, levitating Derik up. Derik couldn't help but feel ashamed of his pathetic weakness as Lucius floated him out of the closet. He felt a bit of apprehension when Lucius levitated him over, settling him down on his back on the bed, but was far too emotionally drained to worry overly much. He just lay there, longing for oblivion as Lucius stripped off his soiled clothing and cleaned himself up. He felt a stir of surprise when Lucius used cleansing spells on him as well. Of course he didn't bother healing up the countless wounds. They had clotted by this point, of course. As Lucius levitated him again, rotating him around and settling him on his stomach in the middle of the bed, Derik started to figure out why he'd bothered cleaning Derik up. He closed his eyes as Lucius cleaned the linens where he had lain, then crawled up onto the bed, casting cleaning spells on Derik's back.

Derik couldn't help the tears of pain and frustration that escaped him as Lucius shifted over on top of him. He let out a strained cry of agony as Lucius laid claim to his body once more. It felt excruciating after as much as his arse had been put through already.

Whatever Lucius had been doing to those poor souls in the dungeon, it was obvious it hadn't been sexual. It was readily apparent he'd saved all of that frustration for Derik. As much as it hurt physically, Derik's head spun, his whole being crying out for more as he felt Lucius' desire flowing through him. It might be the desire to dominate him and lay claim to what he felt was his... but Derik didn't care. It was desire. He drank it in, praying the man wouldn't think to pull out before finishing.

He didn't.

Derik cried out rapturously as Lucius slammed into him, pouring his passion and desire into him. He felt it flood through his weakened body, reviving him. Though it had been a largely unconscious process before, he knew he usually fed a bit of the overflow back into his partner... but not this time. He kept it all, absorbing it greedily.

Lucius slumped down onto him, panting and obviously feeling a bit drained. After taking a few minutes to collect himself, he heaved himself off of Derik, then flipped Derik over before settling back down on top of him, gazing at him from mere inches away.

"I trust you've learned your lesson." He said evenly.

"I never meant to hurt you." Derik replied softly, his voice dry and cracking a bit.

"You didn't _hurt_ me." Lucius said stubbornly, brushing off the possibility that Derik could have any kind of impact on his emotions. "You _betrayed_ me."

"Betrayal by my sleeping with some other man implies a _mutual_ agreement of fidelity." Derik said, though he had no idea what possessed him to say it. Usually he went wholeheartedly with his instincts, trusting them without the need for thought, but this time he worried it might get him killed. Still, he'd already said it, so it wasn't like he could back down now.

Lucius' expression darkened. "Are you implying _I _betrayed _you_?" He asked incredulously.

"Haven't you? Try to tell me honestly you haven't slept with any other male since that night." Derik persisted.

"Peadro has been with me longer than..." Lucius began heatedly.

Derik let out a breath, "I don't care about Peadro. I know well enough not to come between the two of you. We both know he wasn't the only one though, don't we?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes, "And just whom do you think I've been with?"

"How many times have you been inside Virgil?" Derik asked, his voice gaining strength.

Lucius blinked, surprised. It was obvious he had never even thought about it. "He's a _Muggle_. I hardly think _those_ count."

"So I can shag all the Muggle men I want?" Derik shot back.

"No!" Lucius snapped immediately.

"And you don't think you're being hypocritical at all?" Derik asked, a bit surprised by his own gall.

Lucius look at him in furious silence for several long minutes, then the expression eased and a little smile slipped over his lips. For some reason, Derik found this far more worrisome than his anger.

"Fine." He said lightly, "You're absolutely right. I overreacted. We're _men_. Men weren't really made for monogamy, now were we? It's just a common fantasy fostered by women. Men were made different. If we were to all be honest with ourselves we'd give up the pretense and just live as we were born to. Whenever it gets hard, we are more than willing to stick it in whomever is available. Fine. I tell you what... forget about it. Consider the oath dissolved. Shag whomever you please, male or female. It makes no difference to me."

Derik furrowed his brow, sure this was some kind of sadistic trick.

"That is, of course..." Lucius drawled with a sadistic smile, "If you can live with the _consequences_ of your actions."

He knew there would be a catch... and a rather terrible one from the sound of it. "_Please_ don't kill him." He said in a soft, pleading voice, "It was entirely my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to kill him." Lucius said lightly, his smile still firmly in place.

Derik eyed him warily, "Do you swear it?"

"Why not? I swear it. I shall never lay a finger on any man you chose to shag... or be shagged by most likely. You have my oath." Lucius said solemnly, though the little smile that wouldn't leave his lips made Derik worry.

"Not to seem ungrateful..." Derik said cautiously, "But you seem to be promising awfully easy."

Lucius' smile grew. "Why shouldn't I? There's no _need_ for me to kill him. You said you shagged him the other day, so he's already dead by now."

Derik's eyes went wide, _"What?"_ he blurted, his heart pounding with apprehension.

"Call me untrusting, but I've had male lovers before and I know all too well how wretchedly unfaithful they can be. So now, rather than spend all of my time being distrustful and certainly not wanting to have to waste the time to hunt down and kill their other lovers, I simply curse them." He said blithely.

"You cursed him?" Derik asked in alarm.

"No, silly boy." Lucius laughed with amusement, "How could I? I have no idea who it even was. I cursed _you_."

Derik could barely breath. He just shook his head, trying to deny he would have done such a thing. Then again, he _had_ been asleep in Lucius' presence, so he knew all too well that it was completely possible for him to have done it without Derik's knowledge.

"You know, his death is your own fault really." Lucius mused, "If you'd have stayed faithful you needn't ever have found out, and that man would still be alive. If it's any consolation, the first one gets off pretty easy. He had a day after he shagged you, perhaps a day and a half if he was particularly strong, then he simply succumbed to a heart attack or brain aneurism or some such. Whatever natural affliction his body would be most prone to. It won't be associated with you at all. The second one will die within an hour, so you should probably broom him quick if you don't want to have to deal with his body. The third one will be lucky if he gets to finish before he dies. After that... well I hope you don't mind a corpse lying on top of you with his hampton up your arse."

Tears were streaming from Derik's eyes. Despite how much he knew of Lucius, he'd never anticipated that the man would do something this atrocious to him! He couldn't help but remember how Simon had pushed him away and leaned against the counter, how he'd said he wasn't feeling himself. Had it been starting already? If he'd only have realized maybe there still would have been time to save him! Why had he just left? Emotional pain far beyond anything his body could possibly feel welled up inside him, flooding his mind with unrelenting agony and stealing away his breath. He gasped for breath, but that did nothing but make his chest feel like it was being shredded from the inside out by the splintered remains of his heart.

"Don't worry, I made young Virgil immune to the effects. He isn't getting away from me that easily. Of course any man _other_ than Virgil or myself who puts his hampton in your arse is committing suicide. But, like I said, you're free to shag any man you like. Of course, while I find it rather repulsive myself, you may also feel free to 'suck off' any man you like _without_ dire consequences. I never laid claim to your mouth after all. Your hampton either, for that matter... though good luck getting _that_ to work on a male. I'd say that's being _more_ than generous."

Derik's mind was in turmoil, his eyes blinded by tears. He kept imagining Simon dying in every horrific way his imagination could muster, and the pain of each death stabbed into his heart. He wanted to kill Lucius. He wanted Lucius to kill him. Anything that would make this all a lie. Anything that would make Simon still alive.

Lucius chuckled softly, obviously enjoying his tortured expression. He leaned down and kissed Derik, persisting despite Derik's attempts to evade him. Lucius forced his tongue into Derik's mouth. The moment he felt it, Derik opened his mouth wider, taking the opening. He could feel the flicker of amusement in Lucius as the man obviously thought he was giving in, then Derik lashed out without warning, sucking in and drawing the strength from him. Lucius felt it and tried to get away instinctively, but Derik had reached up, latching his hand onto the back of Lucius' head so he couldn't escape. He drew again, feeling the power surging into him as Lucius weakened. As a full grown (not to mention powerful) wizard, Lucius had much more power in him than Hermione had. Still, by the third draw, he felt Lucius' body go limp as consciousness fled him.

With a bit of effort, Derik forced himself to stop, then shoved Lucius off of him. He lay there for a few minutes, gasping for breath as the strange power flowed around within him, slowly sinking in as his body made it his own. By the time his body settled, his breathing was deep and strong. He waited a few more minutes, then carefully wedged himself up. He sat there, assessing his condition. His body still hurt wretchedly, the pain in his ribcage told him in no uncertain terms that he'd be needing numerous bone stitching spells, but his muscles obeyed and he no longer felt weak. How long that would last with his body in this state was anyone's guess, but he couldn't waste time sitting around here trying to heal himself up. Someone could walk in at any moment, and then where would he be?

He looked over at Lucius. He was just sprawled there on his bed. There was really no evidence of what he'd just done. The man's face looked a bit drawn perhaps, and there was a slight darkening below his eyes, but those could be passed off. There was a strong desire still within him to kill this man... but he found he couldn't do it while Lucius was just laying there helplessly. Unlike Lucius, he didn't think he could ever kill in cold blood like that. Of course there were always the other considerations as well... like the fact that Voldemort might not take too kindly to the man's death... not to mention that this fortress belonged to Lucius, so there very well might be curses, traps or at the very least alarms set up to be triggered if anything bad befell him.

So he couldn't kill him. He also couldn't leave things like this. He got up, feeling the reassuring strength in his limbs as he arranged Lucius more naturally on the bed, then pulled up a blanket to cover him. That done, he took Lucius' head in his hands. Lucius was very strong mentally, but with his weakened state and Derik's direct physical contact with him, he was able to slip into his mind. Enough anyway. He was able to access his most recent memories since they were on the surface, not yet having time to settle into the more closely guarded depths of his mind. He nipped and tucked the end, erasing his attack from Lucius' mind. He smoothed it over a bit, replacing the memory with one of him growing tired and falling asleep. With luck he would just think he had been drained by his activities that night and had simply succumbed to exhaustion. He almost wished he could have erased most of the night so Lucius wouldn't recall his betrayal... but those memories were just beyond his reach, not to mention Lucius may have mentioned it to others while he was out of the room. He certainly didn't want to go through that all over again should Lucius _re_discover what happened! No, that last moment was all he dared touch.

He got up and located his clothes, gingerly pulling them on. It was doubtful Lucius would wake before late morning at the very earliest... but Tish was just in the other room and might return soon... and he had to go home. He knew the chance that Lucius was lying about the curse was miniscule at best, but he had to know for sure. He knew too much time had passed for there to be any real hope that Simon was still hanging on, but he'd never forgive himself if he didn't check as soon as humanly possible. Simon was a strong man, and Lucius had said strength might delay it. If there was even the slightest chance he might be able to get to him in time and somehow break the curse he had to try... even if Simon's fate seemed as inevitable as Jessie's had been. He just couldn't let himself believe Simon might be gone. It was excruciating enough when it was just Simon leaving and moving away... but at least then he'd still be out there somewhere, and so long as he was alive, there was a chance, no matter how slim, that he might come back. He didn't know if he'd be able to go on if...

Derik shook his head, putting an end to that train of thought. There was no time to dwell on what might be. He glanced at the door to the little closet, tempted for a moment to go get Virgil and take him with him. If he took him the boy could be free, and it would remove Tish from immediate mortal peril. He wondered if the daft girl even realized the kind of risk she was taking! Unfortunately, he couldn't even talk to her about it without risking his own life, since if Tish was caught Lucius would most likely look through her mind... and if he found out Derik had known and hadn't told him? Well, he knew how Lucius took betrayal. If he simply removed Virgil, the temptation would be gone and she might live.

Then again, she might just find someone else to screw around with behind Lucius' back and taking Virgil would only serve to piss Lucius off. Virgil appears to have become one of Lucius' favorite playthings.

With great regret, he realized he couldn't take Virgil. The stakes were too high, and whatever Virgil's destiny was, it was here, in this Fortress, of that he was unhappily certain. Besides, there was still a good chance this incident wouldn't put him on the Death Eater hit list quite yet. Lucius had no obvious injuries and he was a strong wizard, so he should probably feel tired for a while, but in a day or two he'd be back to normal. He'd probably assume he just overexerted himself. He'd sprung his evil surprise on Derik and gotten his revenge, so he probably felt they were even now and could go back to the way things had been.

With a heavy heart, Derik went over to the bedside table and opened the top drawer, fishing out a green collar. There were quite a number of collars in the drawer of a variety of colors. He didn't know what the other colors did, and he was pretty sure he wanted to keep it that way. Well, at least Jarvis wouldn't have to compete with wild magical outbursts when Marion's withdrawal hit. He shuddered as he imagined what the withdrawal from nearly two decades of solid drug use was going to be like, even with the concentrated Pio extract he'd given her. He wondered if she would hate him for it once she'd gone through it. If he'd been a trained healer perhaps he could have weaned her off of the various drugs slowly, over time... but instead she was going to get the same treatment he had as a child. He clenched his eyes shut at the thought, then turned towards the door. Why did he seem to end up hurting everyone around him? It was enough to make him want to go home and curl up in his bed and never come back out. The most tempting part was knowing he probably _could_ do just that. His home was guarded by a Fidelius charm and his house elves would provide him with anything he required.

Of course there were the children to consider. All of those students at Hogwarts that he had been entrusted to help. What were the chances that they would actually get a good teacher to replace him if he disappeared? And if they died because they were unable to defend themselves...

Derik let out a wretched sigh, heading for the door. He could never live with himself if he abandoned them. He strongly suspected he was going to have a very hard time finding reason to go on if he really had killed Simon. If it was true, teaching would be the only real point to his existence. Those children _needed_ him...

Everyone else would be much better off without him.

He froze suddenly, his hand raised, inches from the doorknob. He had just spotted something. He moved over to the table just to the side of the door, feeling like he was in a bit of a trance, having spotted something sticking out from under a carelessly discarded cloak. Something a familiar shade of purple. He shoved the cloak aside, his heart pounding in his chest.

It was exactly what he had thought it was.

He snatched it up, looking at it. There was no mistaking it. A wild hope sprang to life in his chest, but he pushed it back down. He couldn't get his hopes up on the wildly improbable chance that this meant what he thought it did. He couldn't survive it if he let himself believe and found out he was wrong.

He hurried out the door, shoving it away in an inside pocket of his robe and trying not to run through the corridors. He pulled his robe closer, pulling up the hood and trying to look casual as he passed several Death Eaters, hoping none of his injuries were too obvious. They didn't find his presence overly interesting, barely sparing him a glance as they walked on, lost in their discussion. When he arrived at the door to 'his' room, he paused, bracing himself, dreading the crushing disappointment that might well come when he opened the door.

Hoping against hope, he opened the door. The room was dimly lit, and after the nearby brightly lit torches, he could see little. Despite the darkness he closed the door behind him to keep out prying eyes and went in, squinting around. He started as his foot hit something on the floor, sending it clattering away with a hollow, metallic sound. A figure jerked upright in the chair near the bed. Derik squinted against the glare as the lamp on the bedside table was suddenly turned up.

Peadro was sitting there, looking startled. He sighed in relief when he saw who it was, removing his hand from the lamp and settling back. "You scared me!" He said in a whisper as he rose from the chair. "Sorry about that." he said as he went over and snatched up an empty soup can from the floor. "I was teaching him a game. Kick the can. It's the only one I can remember really. My sisters and I used to play it..." He trailed off, seeing Derik wasn't listening.

Derik stared at the bed, unable to trust his eyes. He walked over to the bed in a daze, reaching down and touching the boy's shoulder, sure he couldn't be real.

The boy woke, reaching up and rubbing his eyes groggily to clear them. When he saw Derik, he sprang up, letting out a little squeal. "Derik!"

"Eli!" Derik breathed achingly, snatching the boy up. He hugged the small boy to him, sure he must be dreaming. "I thought you were dead!"

Eli shook his head against him. "Mum locked me in a closet. I got out, but there were strange men in the house. I tried to escape, but that blond haired man stunned me and I woke up here. He said you would visit me, but I thought he was fibbing." He dropped his voice down to a whisper. "I don't like him. He looks at me creepy."

Derik hugged him tighter. "He's not going to touch you. I promise. I'm getting you out of here."

Eli pulled back a bit, looking at the bruising on Derik's face. His eyes teared up as he reached up, ever so gently touching Derik's face. "Did he hurt you?" he asked in a small, worried voice.

"I'll be just fine once I've gotten you out of here. Don't worry about me." Derik replied earnestly... and it was the truth... he didn't feel a hint of pain at the moment, and somehow he knew that everything would be alright once he had the precious little boy safely tucked away where no one could possibly hurt him. His mind was already awhirl with all he needed to do to insure the boy was safe. He'd rework the Fidelius charms over his penthouse loft and the second over the rest of the building. They weren't weakened by any means, but he had let far too many lovely young ladies into his loft to feel it was properly secure. A new charm would wipe out all of those and make it truly secure again. Then he could...

"Um..." Peadro said hesitantly, dropping the can onto the foot of the bed. "I... I'm supposed to watch him. I'm supposed to keep him in the room. _He_ said I _had_ to."

Derik looked over at him, noting the sad, anguished look in his eyes. Lucius' plan came to him in a horrifying rush. Eli was to be a hostage here, keeping Derik in line. Lucius had apparently left Eli untouched for now... but he knew without a doubt that Eli was just the kind of temptation that Lucius couldn't resist for long. As he gazed into Peadro's eyes he could see it all. Peadro knew what would befall this boy if he was left here just as well as Derik did. There was pain and pleading in his eyes.

Suddenly, a presence brushed Derik's mind. His eyes widened as he realized it was Peadro. He'd never been able to feel him really, but the presence in his mind was unmistakably the boy. He'd had no idea how much that collar had muted the boy's presence... and his _power_. When he concentrated, and mentally examined him for the first time unencumbered by that collar, he was astounded by the sheer strength of the force held in that thin frame. It felt like a strange mix of different kinds of magic, though most, if not all, of it seemed undeniably demonic in nature. It blended together within him, adding up to almost frightening potential. He was astonished that Lucius would keep such a dangerously powerful being as a 'pet', treating him like the nothing more than the helpless little Muggle child he may have once been. Even more astonishing was that Voldemort was allowing him to keep the boy! He never thought such a paranoid man would allow such a potential threat so close to him. Surely they were aware of the danger the boy posed...?

"I can't let him go." Peadro said softly. **_Take him!_** His mind whispered to Derik insistently. **_I know you can hear me, I can feel it, so please listen to me. I'm stronger than you. That's why he chose me to guard the boy. You must use magic to take me down. I won't fight it, but I can't just let you walk out. Do what you have to. Get him away from Lucius before Lucius gives in to temptation. Kill me if you must, just take him away from here now!_**

Derik stared at him in surprise for a moment.

"You can visit him. Just ask Lucius. He'll probably let you come see him whenever you want." Peadro continued.**_ Strike quickly._** His mind whispered. **_Make it look like you are taking me by surprise. It will be more convincing if you best me that way._**

Derik caught on. Lucius might be able to view Peadro's memories, but he would only hear what was said aloud. He set Eli back down on the bed.

The boy looked between Peadro and Derik. "You aren't really going to leave me here, are you?" He asked in a little, heartbreaking voice.

Derik forced himself to ignore it for the moment, focusing his attention on Peadro. He smiled. "You're called Peadro, right?"

Peadro nodded.

"Well, I just want to thank you for looking after Eli for me. I know Lucius told you to protect him and make sure no one tried to take him, but I'm sure he wasn't referring to me. Lucius said Eli was a _present_ for me. He also said he would get _in trouble_ if anyone found out he took Eli. I'm sure he meant for me to take Eli with me. It would be _dangerous_ for Lucius if I were to leave Eli here. You have my eternal thanks for keeping him safe, but your job guarding Eli is over now."

Peadro opened his mouth to reply, but no words came.

"You've probably been very vigilant in watching him. You look tired. Now that your job is done you can rest." Derik said softly, his eyes starting to glow.

Peadro looked slightly puzzled, but was unable to reply. Derik walked over to him and caught him, sweeping the boy up into his arms as his body gave out. He carried him over to the bed. Eli backed up so Derik could deposit Peadro on his vacated spot, then watched, puzzled as Derik tucked the boy in.

"Good night, Peadro." Derik said softly, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead, "Sleep well."

**_Thank you._** Peadro whispered in his mind as his eyes drifted shut.

Derik pushed him down gently into deepest sleep, making sure there was no chance the boy would wake for hours at the very least. When he was done, he reached out, picking up Eli. His eyes darted up as he spotted movement. He saw one of the little fur patches as it disappeared through a vent near the ceiling. He cursed under his breath, hoping it wasn't going to set off some kind of alarm.

"We have to hurry, but we must be very cautious. This is a very dangerous place, do you understand?" Derik asked as he strode towards the door.

Eli nodded, his eyes widening a bit with apprehension at Derik's serious tone.

"I'm going to hide you under my robe. Hold tight and don't make a sound, no matter what."

Eli nodded again, wrapping his legs around Derik's waist and holding onto him tightly, pressing as close to him as possible.

Even with the boy's slight strength, it hurt his wounds and cracked ribs horribly, but he barely noticed it. He pulled his robe closed over Eli, hoping the slight bulge wouldn't betray the boy's presence. He took out his wand, weaving an aversion charm over them. It was mild enough to maintain easily, but hopefully strong enough to keep anyone from paying attention to them should they be spotted.

He opened the door, looking both ways, then slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He made his way through the hallways, though it was slow, nerve wracking work. There were a number of people about, despite the late hour. Luckily there were a lot of alcoves and offshoot corridors to duck down. He knew he had no chance of making it all the way out the front door and far enough out onto the grounds to Apparate away without being noticed, but Lucius had shown him a room with a Floo link when he'd gotten his initial 'tour'. From what he was told, you had to know some kind of special incantation to floo _in_ through it, but flooing out was a different matter. They didn't want to have to worry about some daft incantation if they needed a quick escape route. He was pretty sure he could remember where the room was. Then again, the number of times he had to change direction or wait in an alcove to avoid detection was starting to get very disorienting. The unusual proliferation of the fur patches and other creatures he was passing in the corridors worried him a bit, but they just watched him pass.

As he turned a corner he had to fight down a little trill of panic. There was a creature sitting before him. He wasn't even sure what it was... certainly nothing he'd seen before. It looked wolf-like, but larger and oddly ungainly, as if it were a pup, though from the size it couldn't possibly be. Its fur was a shimmery white, short overall, but longer on top of the head and down the back of its neck. As it shifted its head, gazing at him curiously with its large eyes, one golden, the other electric blue, he saw that there as an odd, pearly nub in the center of its forehead. Derik wasn't sure if he should be horrified or fascinated... it was obvious this creature was some kind of cross involving at the very least wolves and unicorns! How was that even possible? He reached out tentatively with his mind, but the creature's mental processes were, unsurprisingly, strange and alien. All he got was an intense feeling of curiosity. Well, it was better than anger he supposed.

Well, time enough to marvel at the odd creation some other time. He took the passage to the side, hurrying along. It was completely silent, but from the prickles on the back of his neck he easily guessed the wolf creature was following him, its gaze intently on him. He hazarded a glance back and wished he hadn't. It was indeed following him several yards back, its shimmering tail held high like a flag... and there were three more of them following after him now. These were slightly smaller, the closest holding its tail straight out behind it, the other two looking a bit more relaxed, their tails just hanging normally. He sped up to try to put some distance between them.

Derik came to a startled stop as one of the large, crab-like creatures came out of a side corridor and stopped, blocking his path with its bulk. It just stood there impassively, not doing anything, but also not moving out of the way. Derik backed up and turned around, heading back the other way... then he remembered the creatures trailing him. They had come to a stop, the lead one lowering his head a bit, but keeping his gaze locked on Derik. Desperately fighting down his rising panic, Derik hurried over, slipping down a side passage he had just passed, taking the last open route available to him. It was a dead end, leading only to a door... but it was a familiar one.

Derik opened the door and felt a wave of relief as he saw the gray stone fireplace against the far wall of the room. He hurried up to it, but then discovered there was no Floo powder in evidence. He looked around a bit desperately, but there was pretty much nothing in the room other than the fireplace. He whipped back around as a little trill sounded behind him. There was a small fur patch on the fireplace, its little eyes trained on him. It flowed down, coming to rest for a moment, then glided back up. When he just stared at it, bewildered, it did it again. When he still didn't appear to get it, the small creature let out a sound that was unmistakably impatient.

Derik whipped around, clutching Eli to him protectively as the door opened. The wolf-creatures were standing there, though how they had opened the door he didn't know. He backed up towards the fireplace as they entered the room. All but the first one with the mis-matched eyes came to a stop just inside the door. The first one continued on, his footfalls silent and fluid. He seemed to almost flow when he walked forward, like unicorns seemed to do. He came to a stop before Derik, his head shifting forward as he sniffed him. It was true no animal had ever harmed Derik before... but this was quite obviously no natural creature, so Derik found himself less than completely confident in his usual untouchable reassurance. Not to mention he had Eli with him... and he suddenly realized that, since Derik had never bothered to carry a charm to ward off these creatures, Eli had no protection at all.

He pulled back, his shoulders coming up against the stone of the hearth as the creature sniffed up, stretching its head up. The sheer size of this creature was just registering properly. It was easily sniffing his neck, all four paws still firmly on the ground. Derik got a grip on his wand, though he refrained from drawing it without direct indication this creature intended to attack. There was an intelligence in those strange eyes that told him it would recognize a wand if he drew it, and would realize the threat.

It sneezed out a breath, pulling its head away from his shoulder. It backed up a pace, dropping its tail down until it was straight out from its spine, parallel to the ground, then dipped its head, averting its eyes. Derik looked over at the others. The second creature had dropped its tail down and they all averted their eyes. Derik had no idea what to make of this. They didn't appear about to attack him at any rate.

His eyes darted over at the creature beside him as it started shimmering. Its form melted, reforming into what appeared to be that of a somewhat ungainly young man! He shifted around awkwardly, the fingers of his hands still curled under to resemble paws. His body looked vaguely skeletal, his knees and elbows looking overly large, but that appeared to be because he was not fleshed out properly, the muscles not toned right. Overall he looked rather large, as if he would be taller than Derik already if he stood up, but his features were almost delicate. His skin was all ghostly pale, shimmering white hair hanging in a loose mop from his head. He looked like he had the potential to be at least somewhat attractive if it weren't for the oddly underdeveloped look to him. His movements when he shifted around had none of the grace of his wolf form, as if he never normally took this human form.

He and Derik just stayed there for a time, contemplating each other. Derik could feel his mind a bit better, but it still puzzled him. It was as if he had the mind of a three year old child... but his body looked more like around fifteen or so. With horror, comprehension suddenly dawned. This child had been artificially aged!

The wolf boy turned his gaze to the fireplace. He shifted up carefully, trying not to fall over. He reached up, his hand still folded in an imitation of a paw as he pressed on the stone the fur patch had been trying to indicate earlier. With a little click, the next stone over popped out a bit. The wolf-boy dropped back down to the ground and shuffled away a bit. Derik cautiously reached out, prying the stone out further. It was hollow like an odd drawer, the inside filled with floo powder.

"Thank you!" Derik said gratefully.

The wolf-boy looked pleased, though he didn't appear to know how to smile. His gaze suddenly darted to the door and he flashed back into his wolf form, hurrying back over to the rest of his little pack, his tail flicking up as he stood stiffly, gazing towards the door.

Derik took the hint and quickly grabbed up a handful of powder and pushed the drawer shut. He wasted no time getting in the fireplace. He saw the wolf-boy's odd eyes gazing at him once more as the green flames roared up. He wished he could thank him again, but he was already racing through the floo network. When he arrived at his destination he peeked out cautiously, but he was precisely where he was supposed to be. He stepped out, then Apparated to the alley behind his home.

A young man no more than a pace from him let out a surprised cry, jerking back and falling back over a rubbish bin. He scrambled back up, obviously desperate to get away, but Derik mesmerized him with his mind before he could run for it. He quickly wiped the incident from his mind, then looked him over. He looked relatively young, mid twenties at best, but was obviously a homeless Muggle. He knew this young man was in no way related to the wolf-boy who had just helped him, but he still couldn't shake the gratitude he felt towards that boy, or the ache inside him that he'd been able to do nothing to help the wolf-boy out in return... so he decided to settle for this young man.

"I'll show you where it is." he said gently as the man blinked, coming back around.

"Where what is?" The young man asked dazedly.

"The shelter. It's right this way." Derik said, gently taking the man's hand.

The man just nodded, still looking a bit dazed. He thought to grab up his battered backpack, but then followed along complacently as Derik led him. Derik took him into the lobby of Imbrium Heights. The young woman he'd seen before hurried up, but then hesitated when she saw it was Derik.

"I believe this man could use a meal and a bed for the night." he said, gently pushing the man towards her.

"Certainly. Um..." She looked the young man over, noting his clothing.

"First floor." Derik said before she could ask.

"Of course." She said, taking the young man's arm and gently leading him off.

The man looked back after a few paces, "Um, thanks..." He said, still sounding a bit puzzled as to how he'd wound up there.

Derik just nodded and made his way quickly to the elevator. He had no worries about the young man. He'd snap out of it in short order. The adrenaline rush from being startled had just been mucking with him a bit, confusing his mind when it no longer held a reason for why his veins were full of adrenaline.

Once the doors were shut and sealed, he opened his robe. Eli looked up at him with frightened eyes. "Listen carefully." Derik said, making sure he had the boy's attention. "Forty seven Imbrium Lane, Imbrium Heights building, penthouse."

Once the boy had heard it, the button for the penthouse appeared. He wasn't the secret keeper for the rest of the building, but his floor was charmed separately so he could bring ladies back to his place without risking the security of the whole building. As the elevator rose his mind returned to making plans to insure Eli's safety. He'd definitely have to have the charm on his place reworked so none of his past playmates could get to it. It was doubtful any of them would be found by Death Eaters and be used to get to Eli, but he wasn't willing to take that chance.

He looked down into those big, frightened eyes and smiled. "It's ok now. We're safe. No bad people can get you here."

Eli let out a little sob of relief and hugged him.

The door opened and he carried him out and into his loft. He'd never been so glad to be home. "This is your home now." He said softly, "So long as you're here, no one can ever get to you. You are safe from all the bad people."

"Where are we?" Eli asked, gazing around curiously.

"This is my home."

Eli's eyes darted back to him. "I thought you said they wouldn't let you have me."

Derik smiled. "I don't give a damn what the Ministry says. I have you now. You're mine and I'll never let them take you from me."

Eli's eyes teared up and he threw his little arms around Derik's neck, holding him tightly. "You won't ever leave me?" He asked, his voice muffled as he pressed against Derik.

Derik sighed. "I do have to work still." He said regretfully. "It would probably raise too many questions if I were leaving to come home every night, but I'll visit you whenever I can, the weekends at the very least, and when I'm done teaching at Hogwarts I will be home every night."

Eli shifted away, looking at him with sad eyes. "You're going to leave me here alone?"

"Of course not! I would _never_ leave you alone." Derik replied immediately, "I have house elves and friends who will watch you. Once the secret keeper for the rest of the building lets you in on that secret, you can have your run of the place. There are children in this building as well. A number of them. I'm sure you can find yourself some friends. So long as you stay in the building anywhere from the third floor up, or in the basement atrium, you will be safe."

"You really think they might want to be friends with me?" Eli asked softly, his eyes wide.

"Why wouldn't they?"

Eli blinked, obviously stunned by the prospect. "I've never had a friend before."

Derik stared at him incredulously. It had never occurred to him... but thinking about it, it was doubtful Eli had ever really been around other children enough to form friendships. He stayed home, and it was doubtful he was allowed to socialize with any neighborhood children, especially when most of the people who lived around his old home appeared to be of the gray haired variety. His father had been starting his schooling himself and hadn't even retained a tutor yet from what he'd mentioned. How wretchedly lonely this boy must be!

"Well, there are lots of nice, friendly people here. Some look a little... _odd_... but they're nice." Derik said with a smile, but that faded after a moment. Simon's uncertain fate had resurfaced now that the threat to Eli had been abated. "Well," he said, forcing the smile back on his face, "Why don't you get back to sleep while I go tell my friends about you? I didn't exactly expect you, so I have some arrangements to make. My house elf will watch over you while I'm gone in case you need something. Her name is Fig. Just call her name if you need her. No matter where she is, she'll hear you and come."

He looked about to protest, but Derik mentally nudged him a bit and the boy yawned, his eyes drooping. He gave a little tired nod, then draped himself up against Derik.

Derik carried him towards his bedroom, then stopped. He looked over at the door to the right of his for a long moment before heading for it instead. "I think you'll be more comfortable in here." He said softly. He took him inside and pulled down the blankets on the smaller bed. He gently lay the boy in the bed and covered him, then gave him a little kiss on the forehead. "You sleep now." he whispered. "I'll be back soon." He pulled the old purple stuffed dragon from his inside pocket, placing it against the boy. Eli stirred, instantly latching onto the dragon, then settled once more, a little smile on his lips.

Derik straightened up, watching the peacefully sleeping boy as he slipped into deep sleep, then quietly left. He stood outside the bedroom door for a long moment, gathering himself. "Fig." he said softly.

The elf popped into being beside him, still garbed in her disguise, her hair in a little mop of brown curls this time. "You're home!" She said brightly.

He shushed her, then spoke softly, "There's a little boy sleeping in there. His name is Eli. He's mine now and will be living here."

Fig bounced on her toes excitedly and patted her hands silently together, but remained studiously quiet as requested.

"Keep an eye on him in case he wakes before I return. I need to go take care of some things."

Fig nodded enthusiastically, her little curls bouncing.

Derik hesitated. "Um... have you heard anything about Simon?" He asked cautiously.

Her pleasure dimmed and she dropped her eyes. "He was out again, but came back early. Well, earlier than usual for him. He was not looking well." She said worriedly.

"When?" He asked quickly, "When did he come back?"

She glanced at the clock. "Maybe two hours ago?"

The hope that had stirred in him upon hearing Simon had been seen still alive faded. Perhaps he'd been strong enough to hold out longer than Lucius had estimated, but if the curse had already been taking hold of him bad enough to make him call it an early night two hours ago, it was very doubtful he could still be alive.

He patted her shoulder, unable to muster anything else to say. He pulled his hood up to make sure no one would recognize him. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He made his way out of his loft, taking the stairs since he was only a floor down. His heart was heavy, but he hurried, regardless of his knowledge of how this would turn out. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to face another funeral, especially for someone he had practically murdered.

Especially Simon.

An emotional blackness welled up inside him, threatening to consume him. He knew he had to get through this for Eli, and for his students... but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to. As he thought of all those who depended on him, he suddenly realized he didn't even know who to contact about Simon. Simon hadn't exactly given them a list of friends and family members to notify in the event of his death. It pained him to think there were probably people out there that cared about Simon that would never get the chance to visit his grave, or even know what had become of him. He tried to draw consolation from the fact that at least he had died here, where he would be given a proper burial, instead of lost somewhere out in the city where he might never be found. He couldn't stand the thought that he might have been just another anonymous body thrown into a paupers grave... still, it was hard to draw too much consolation from it since Simon was still dead either way.

He approached Simon's door slowly, but reached out and tried the knob as soon as he reached it, knowing he would be lost if he hesitated. It opened. Not surprising. Few people here bothered locking their doors. He braced himself as he went in. The loft opened up into the living room. It was dark and there was a chill in the air that reminded him eerily of entering a tomb. He looked around in the pale moonlight filtering in through the windows, but Simon wasn't there.

The door to the second bedroom was open, the lights left on. He started slightly when he looked in, spotting several dark figures standing there. He moved closer, but then saw that the figures were completely motionless and without faces. There were four large, brawny ones at least two meters tall, then three smaller ones just a bit smaller and slighter than Derik just standing there, evenly spaced along the wall. The room had been stripped of furniture, the windows covered over, and the whole thing had been completely padded (even the ceiling!). Derik quickly realized it was the training room Simon had mentioned, the figures mere dummies.

Well, Simon wasn't in there. He moved on. He glanced into the kitchen, trying not to remember the last time he'd been here. No Simon.

He then went to the most likely spot, the master bedroom. He opened the door and a gust of icy air whipped past him. The windows in the room were open, the heavy black drapes billowing in the wind.

Derik's eyes were drawn to the movement of the drapes, then dropped to the shifting pool of moonlight on the floor below them... and Simon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N – evil cliffy, I know. This was a hard one to break. If you liked the chapter, I hate to seem like I'm whining, but **PLEASE REVIEW!** The last chapter got _depressingly_ few reviews. It took a whole week just to hit double digits! Don't get me wrong, I do very much appreciate the few I got, but my muse is fickle and gets depressed easily. I had most of this chapter written already when I posted the last one, and it still took me nearly a month to complete it. It was just hard to muster up the motivation. I used to get ten reviews within less than two days after posting! I know, there's nearly sixty chapters now and people have gotten bored and wandered off or simply forgotten about this story during the long breaks between chapters last year, but still... I have a little of the next chapter written, but not too much, so I can't guarantee how long it'll be before the next posting. Well, enough moping for now. For those who reviewed (or are about to), thank you.


	60. Hecate's Son

A/N – contains adult content.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 60  
Hecate's Son

Simon was sprawled out on his back on the floor before the windows. Tears blurred Derik's eyes as he approached him. The drapes flapped around chaotically in the wind, but Simon looked so very still... even in the dim moonlight his skin looked ashen, though there was darkness around his eyes and lips. It looked like he'd been getting undressed. His shirt was laying discarded on the floor a few paces away, but his jeans were still on. Hopefully that meant it had at least been sudden and he hadn't suffered much.

Derik fell to his knees beside him, then reached out and rested his hand on Simon's chest. His skin was cool to the touch. Derik let out a sob of pure anguish, wrapping his arms around Simon's chest and lifting him up, hugging his limp body to him.

"Shit... this isn't going to get awkward, is it?" a soft voice muttered near his ear.

Derik pulled back, staring at the man in his arms incredulously. Simon's eyes blinked open.

"You're not dead!" Derik cried, hugging him back to him again.

"Christ! You never seen a guy get shit-faced and pass out on his bedroom floor before?" Simon muttered. "Um... this _is_ my bedroom, right?"

"But... he said he cursed me! He said you would be dead by now!" Derik said, his mind boggling. Surely Lucius wouldn't have just been jesting!

"Oh. That." Simon said, pushing him away a bit so he could sit up, then scrubbing his fingers through his hair. "If some pathetic little Fidelity curse was enough to kill me, you'd be the last guy I'd fuck. You're crawling with curses." He muttered distractedly, looking up at the windows. "Shit..." He said, flicking his wand at them to close them. "I'm freezing my ass off! Why the Hell did I open those?"

Derik just closed his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh of relief, feeling the heaviness of his body returning as the anxiety and adrenaline ebbed away. Simon was safe. He wasn't going to die because of Derik's stupid mistake. The relief flooding through him was dizzying.

Simon groaned, rubbing his temple, then got himself rather unsteadily to his feet. He staggered over to the adjoining lavatory and flipped on the lights, quickly locating a toiletry bag and rummaging through it. After a moment he located a small vial and quickly downed the contents, then tossed the vial into the rubbish bin. He braced his arms on the edge of the sink and leaned forward, head down as he waited for it to take effect. He sighed in relief as the pain in his head leeched away.

He looked over at Derik as Derik came to the door, still staring at him, sure his mind was playing tricks on him. In the light he could see the smudges of darkness still present on Simon's face. His eyes had smudges of black, obviously eye makeup that had smeared. Derik reached up, touching his dark lips. There was a smudge of black on his finger when he pulled it away.

Simon noted it, looking at himself in the mirror. "Man, I look like shit." He muttered flicking his wand to remove the errant makeup. His lips and face took on a more natural, healthy pallor.

Derik looked up from his finger as Simon cleaned that away as well.

Simon gave him a lop-sided grin, "What? You never been clubbing?"

"Not with makeup on." Derik replied. "Never seen _men_ wearing makeup at them either."

Simon snorted, "Then you haven't gotten into the _good_ clubs. I'd offer to take you, but I don't really plan on being around that much longer." He said, waving his hand negligently towards his room.

Derik looked, spotting a half filled black backpack on the chest of drawers, several of the drawers hanging open and empty. "You're still planning on leaving then?" Derik asked, his heart catching in his chest.

"Of course I am. No use putting it off. I've got plenty of money, but thought I might as well pick up a bit more for the road before I left. There's some pretty easy marks around here. Besides, I needed a good binge before hitting the road. I drank three of them under the table in a row! Didn't make much off the first one, but the second one was a lot more confident. The third one was so sure he'd win he bet two hundred pounds! A big Russian guy. He insisted we drink only vodka, apparently thinking that would lean things even more in his favor. With the side bets, I made nearly five hundred pounds when that guy hit the floor. Best part is, the loser also pays for the drinks! Of course my system burns through alcohol in nothing flat, and my capacity is far beyond that of a Muggle, so the odds were stacked pretty heavily against them to begin with. It was fun, but I still wish there had been some fights. They'd scheduled some, which is the main reason why I stayed, but the cops were sniffing around, so they had to cancel. Too bad, really. I really could have used a good workout."

"Fights?" Derik asked, still lost.

Simon nodded, "Local underground circuit. You can make some _serious_ cash doing those! I'm a bit of a regular. Need _something_ to keep me in shape!" He said, finishing with a wolfish grin.

Well, that would certainly explain what great shape he was in. Derik had idly wondered how he could be so strong and agile after a year of just hanging about in a loft. "Where will you go?" Derik asked, unable to keep the slight ache out of his voice.

Simon's smile disappeared and he looked away. "I don't know. Wherever my feet take me I suppose. It's just time to move on, that's all."

"So it has nothing to do with us having sex." Derik said, the disbelief apparent in his tone.

Simon let out a deep sigh and scrubbed his fingers through his tousled hair once more. "Listen, I don't know what that was. You've been a really nice guy and I appreciate all you've done for me, but... I mean if you're gay, that's great for you and I have absolutely nothing against gay people, but I'm just not one of them. I can't be. It's not in my blood. To my knowledge there has never been a gay guy in my bloodline and I doubt there ever will be. It's just not how we're made. We're born, we grow up, we find a girl, settle down, fuck and have babies. It's just the way it is. I want children some day. I can't exactly get them from _you_, now can I?"

Derik dropped his eyes. "I can certainly understand wanting to have children... and if your desire for me was just the alcohol and seriously pent up sexual frustration I can understand that too. It doesn't mean you have to leave."

Simon sighed deeply. "Like I keep telling you, this has nothing to do with you..." He said, putting his hand on Derik's shoulder.

Derik winced, flinching away reflexively. He couldn't help it. The pain of his wounds was reasserting itself with a vengeance now that the adrenaline was starting to wear off. Before he could think to stop him, Simon had reached out and brushed back his hood, revealing his bruised and battered face. He then pulled the collar of Derik's shirt down a bit. Derik let out another pained gasp as the cloth stuck to some of his wounds, pulling at them.

"Jesus Christ!" Simon said, pulling open his robe and noting the numerous bloodstains where some of the cuts had reopened when he was making his escape from the Fortress. "What the Hell happened to you?"

"It's nothing." Derik muttered, trying to pull his robe back shut.

Simon was having none of it. He pulled the robe off, having no trouble brushing off Derik's attempts to stop him. Derik quickly gave up resisting and just closed his eyes, blushing with shame as Simon gingerly inspected him.

"Christ!" He said again, aghast as he examined him. "Your shirt is practically glued to you! Get your shoes off. We'll get you in the shower so the water can losen it up some." Simon said, starting to strip off what was left of his own clothing.

Well, it's not as if Derik was going to say no to that. Even _he_ knew he could use some help... not to mention getting into a shower with Simon was undeniably appealing even when he wasn't up for anything sexual. Derik kicked off his shoes, though even that much was torture with as much as his legs had started aching. He undid his trousers. They weren't nearly as bad as his shirt, so he was able to work those off on his own, only reopening four or five wounds. When he got into the shower and the water first started up it hurt, but then the pain receded. He just hung his head, letting the warm water course over him. Simon removed the shirt very carefully, cutting it away piece by piece to keep it from hurting too much.

"You're one giant bruise! And are these _whip marks?"_ Simon asked once the shirt was gone, gently examining the wounds. He carefully cut off Derik's skivvies.

Derik just ducked his head down in shame.

"Holy mother..." Simon breathed, "What did they do to you?"

"Does it matter?" Derik asked, turning and leaning back against the shower wall, trying to hide the worst of the damage. Talking about what happened was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. Whether it was the wounds, bloodloss or just an accumulation of everything he'd been through that night, a great exhaustion was settling over him, despite the amount of power he'd drawn out of Lucius.

"Of course it matters!" Simon growled. He moved closer, dropping his voice, "It was that psycho boyfriend of yours, wasn't it? He told you I was dead, so he must have found out."

Derik sighed, shifting forward and resting his head wearily against Simon's shoulder, too tired to even think anymore. "He's kind of possessive..."

"Why the Hell did you tell him if you knew he'd freak out like this?"

"I didn't. The glamour on my shoulder broke." Derik muttered wearily, leaning against him more.

He felt Simon's head shift around, then Simon tensed a bit. Lucius had lashed at that shoulder even more than the rest of him, so the mark Simon had left was almost obliterated by the whip cuts at the moment, but there was still a bit showing here and there. Simon gently touched one of the remaining traces. Derik shuddered as the pleasure of the mark raced through him once more, then darkness swallowed him.

-0-0-0-

Derik blinked his eyes open. He wasn't really sure if he was awake or dreaming still. His mind felt groggy and nothing made much sense. He looked up, seeing the waning, but still rather full moon hanging above him. He shifted his eyes over, noting the building and realized he was on a balcony. The cold wind whipped around him and he realized he was completely naked, his hair still wet from the shower. He was chilled, but not freezing too badly, so he knew he hadn't been out there long. The wind also brought the sound of soft chanting to him. He shifted his head over further and found Simon sitting cross-legged at his side, one hand resting gently on Derik's chest, the other on Derik's stomach. He was completely naked as well, his pale skin almost seeming to glow in the moonlight. He was just sitting there, his head lowered, rocking back and forth slightly, chanting too softly for Derik to quite make out over the sound of the wind and the soft sounds of the city below.

Derik watched, puzzled. Simon raised his head, opening his eyes. Despite the low light, the gray of his irises seemed to flash, like light off of polished chrome as his eyes flicked up to the moon above. Derik felt a strange warmth blossom inside him, quickly spreading through his body. Simon fell silent, dropping his gaze back down to meet Derik's.

Derik's eyes grew heavy and slid back shut as a sudden lethargy stole over him... pulling him back into his dreams before his mind could dwell much on the odd occurrence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Giddy laughter echoed down the corridor. Blaise shushed Warrington and Pansy mirthfully as they made their way a bit less than steadily towards his bedroom. It may be a school night, but that party had been absolutely brilliant! In theory it was to celebrate Warrington's birthday, and they would have usually waited until friday to do it up right, but the Wizarding Wireless station Blaise had commissioned had just finally debuted that night and Blaise couldn't resist showing it off. Most of his Housemates had never heard the wild Muggle dance music it played before. He might not be able to switch songs at will, but it was brilliant being able to listen to some of the music anyway.

"Quiet as a church mouse, mate!" Warrington slurred in a mirthful whisper, Pansy thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Aren't we?" He asked, giving her rump a playful swat.

Pansy burst out into wild giggles, wriggling in his grasp and kicking her legs.

Warrington chuckled and heaved her down onto her feet next to their door, then pressed her back against the stone wall and snogged her lustily. When he finally let up, he growled softly, "I'm gonna shag your arse off 'til you can't bloody well walk, love."

Pansy just giggled again, grabbing his arse and pulling his hips closer as she gave his neck a playful bite.

Warrington shuddered, then looked over at Blaise, "Can I have first go?"

Blaise was looking distractedly down the corridor. Theodore's door was open and he was sitting there in the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and a button up dress shirt that'd been left open in front, nursing a bottle of liquor. He sighed, then looked over at them. "Sure. In fact go along in. I'll be along in a bit. Probably."

Warrington let out a little ecstatic crow. "Pansy Parkinson, all to meself! Happy birthday to me! Let's get in there and make those bedsprings sing before he changes his mind!"

Pansy giggled and opened the door, stripping her clothes off as she hurried towards the bed.

Warrington reached over and pulled Blaise up against him. "I'm only having you on, mate." He purred softly, "Come back by in a bit and once I'm done knobbing this little crumpet I'll let you give me a go if you'd like."

Blaise let out a little groan of desire. He loved shagging mostly straight boys. Warrington was obviously well plastered. That's the only time he ever did much of anything directly with him. "I will _definitely_ try to make it back." Blaise murmured.

Warrington gave him a wink, then let him go and hurried into the room, starting to yank his clothing off.

Blaise closed the door a bit regretfully, but as difficult as that was to resist, there was something a bit more important at the moment. He'd seen Theo watching him several times during the party, though he always looked away when he saw Blaise looking. There was something speculative about his gaze, but at the same time reluctant. Hopefully, he was finally ready to break down and talk to Blaise about something. Anything. It was painfully obvious Theo needed to open up to someone.

Of course closing that door would have been a lot easier if Warrington hadn't paused to get Blaise hard as a bloody rock with that last comment! He forced down his surging hormones, then turned towards Theo.

Theo was looking back at him, his expression unreadable. He took another strong pull from his mostly empty bottle, then struggled to his feet.

Blaise hurried over. "Theo, wait!" He said quickly, afraid the boy would disappear behind his door and close him out again like he always did.

"_Been_ waiting." Theo muttered, "You took longer than I thought you would."

Blaise blinked in surprise. Theo had been waiting for him?

Theo shifted back a bit and dropped his eyes as an obviously inebriated fourth year passed by. When the boy was gone, he looked back up at Blaise, then gave his head a little nod towards the room before pushing off the door frame and starting into the room.

Well, Theo obviously didn't want to say anything out where other people might be watching and listening. Completely understandable. If their paranoid, Death Eater fathers had taught them anything, it was the need to keep their personal business private. He followed him in and closed the door behind him, then quickly pulled out his wand and flicked it at the door, casting a silencing spell to prevent eavesdropping.

When he turned back, Theo was setting the bottle on the bedside table. His room was rather sparsely furnished, so Blaise guessed the bed would be the only logical place to have a chat. Blaise hurried over and came to a stop beside him, watching the boy's face curiously as he turned back to him.

Theo watched him silently for a long moment, then reached forward and grabbed Blaise gently by the back of his head and drew him forward. Blaise opened his mouth to ask him what he was doing, but Theo's lips on his silenced him neatly. Blaise's eyes slid shut, all thought leaving save for the question that surfaced once more in his head, wondering at how such an inexperienced boy could do such absolutely mind boggling things with his lips and tongue alone. He felt a hand pulling loose the buttons on the front of his shirt, but he couldn't make himself think past the bliss of that amazing mouth.

When Blaise felt the tugging at the fastenings to his trousers, he forced himself to pull away, breaking the kiss. Theo tried to recapture his lips, but Blaise evaded him, trying desperately to clear his lust fogged mind. "What are you doing, Theo?" He gasped.

Theo let out a little amused breath. "You've been at this a lot longer than I have... I really doubt I need to explain it to you." He said, tugging Blaise's trousers open.

Blaise grabbed a hold of his trousers before Theo could relieve him of them. "Stop, Theo." Blaise said gently. "We both know you don't want me."

The little smile slipped away from Theo's face and he averted his gaze, his cheeks flushing.

"Why are you doing this?" Blaise asked softly.

Theo sighed sadly, "Can't you just shag me and save the questions for tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

Blaise just shook his head.

"I just... I need something..." Theo said, obviously struggling to explain, "Some_one_. I need to know I still exist, even if I don't feel like I do... that I can still _feel_ something, even without... _her_..."

"Why didn't you ask Pansy?" Blaise asked curiously. Theo just didn't seem the type to muck about with other boys.

Theo quickly shook his head. "I promised Latimera I'd never be with another girl, and I have no intention of ever breaking that promise. I admit I'm a bit uneasy about the idea of being with a guy... but I really think I need this. But... I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to lead them on. No matter what she's done or how she feels about me, I'm _always_ going to love Latimera. It wouldn't be fair to someone to make them think I'll ever love them..."

"So you want to shag the school bike, the _male_ one that is, because he's used to meaningless sex." Blaise concluded.

Theo grimaced. "Please don't think about it like that."

Blaise shrugged, dropping his eyes. "Hey, it's alright. I know everyone thinks I'm just a fickle bit of spare."

Theo took Blaise's face between his hands and forced eye contact. "I wanted it to be you because I know you have a good heart." He said sincerely, "I know you won't go telling everyone, and I... well I hoped you'd want to help me. And... because the thought of this... of letting someone inside me... it kind of scares me... and... I trust you."

Blaise let out a little groan. There was just something about the sincerity in his voice... and those strange green and brown eyes. When had Theo's eyes gotten those brilliant green centers? They were just so oddly beautiful... and if he didn't take his trousers off soon he was going to start popping stitches. He just gave a little nod. "Ok." He said softly, "If you feel lie you need this... like you need some kind of physical connection with someone to help you get through this... I would be honored to be the one to give it to you. But," He added quickly, "If you change your mind or it doesn't feel right, you have to promise me you'll tell me _immediately_. Don't worry about upsetting me or anything daft like that. _Your_ feeling are the ones that are important here, understand?"

Theo dropped his hands and nodded, his cheeks blushing.

"You can snuff the torches if you'd like." Blaise said as he stripped off his shirt, seeing Theo's nervousness as he dropped his own shirt to the floor.

Theo flashed him a grateful smile and grabbed his wand from the bedside table, using it to snuff all the torches and candles, though he left the small fire burning in the fireplace across the room. People rarely snuffed every light in the dungeon. It would be black as pitch if they did. Not to mention it'd quickly get cold without a fire since they were underground. The fire didn't shed much light this far away, but he could see Theo's vague outline as the boy doffed his skivvies and climbed onto the bed.

He just sat there, looking nervous even in the near darkness as he waited for Blaise to join him. Blaise crawled up beside him and settled next to him, not wanting to rush him. Theo shifted over, his nose bumping against Blaise's cheek in his nervous haste. He made a little amused sound, then corrected his angle and claimed Blaise's lips once more.

Kissing Theo was bliss no matter what the situation... but kissing him while naked and on a bed, with the full realization that they were about to shag... it was a whole new level. Blaise reached down and touched him, a bit surprised to find he actually had half a stock. He stroked him a bit. He did alright in that department. Not that he'd doubted he would. In his experience, most wizards seemed to be at least decently well off in the trouser department. He was tempted to go down on him, but from the way his touch made Theo's stomach tremble he got the impression it wasn't what Theo wanted at the moment.

Blaise reluctantly broke the kiss. "Um... do you have any...?"

"Right! Ya. Hold on." Theo said quickly. He shifted over, fumbling around on the bedside table, then shifted back, placing a small bottle in Blaise's hand.

Blaise smiled. Even in the dark he could tell it was his favorite brand of lubricant. It had a distinctive raised pattern on the side which he suspected was to help you identify it in the dark. It wasn't a very well known brand. He began to wonder just how long Theo had been planning this.

Theo shifted around, getting on all fours in front of Blaise as Blaise applied some lube. Blaise had to smile. It was probably the only position straight guys imagined could be used. It wasn't his absolute favorite, but it was a good one, so he didn't contradict him. Theo seemed so nervous he didn't want to do anything to embarrass him.

He dropped the bottle next to them, then shifted closer. Theo was taller than him, but he nudged the boy's legs apart a bit and he was at the perfect height. He shifted up to him and pressed gently against him, but didn't try to hurry it. He leaned down against Theo's back and slipped his arms around him, gently kissing his back.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Blaise murmured soothingly, stroking his hands over Theo lovingly and murmuring softly until the boy stopped trembling. He slid his hand down between Theo's legs and smiled against him, feeling he'd captured the boy's full attention. It was a relief... he'd hated the thought that Theo might not really want this, but it was pretty apparent he did.

Blaise pressed into him before Theo could even think to tense back up. The boy gasped, and his stomach tensed up again, but Blaise gently coaxed him and he relaxed again. Blaise closed his eyes in bliss as he started to thrust in earnest. Even when he wasn't tensed, he was so wonderfully tight! He leaned down and located the bottle again, then slowed some as he let go of Theo's hips to get a bit more lube on his hand. He dropped the bottle back to the side, then shifted forward, reaching around and putting his well lubricated hand to use.

Theo gasped, obviously not having been expecting it. He pushed back against Blaise and groaned as his body trembled. Blaise let out a groan of pure bliss as he tightened up still more. He started stroking him faster as he picked up the pace. From the way Theo was wriggling around, panting and groaning, Blaise knew the boy probably wasn't going to last long... but he was drunk and insanely aroused himself, so he was pretty sure that wouldn't be a problem. He managed to keep up the pace, and within a few minutes he could feel Theo going over the edge.

Theo cried out and shuddered hard, his body tightening on Blaise exquisitely, then Theo reached back and grabbed Blaise's arse, pulling him hard against him and holding him there as he shook and finished. Blaise couldn't help but finish as well, pressing himself against Theo as he rode out blindingly exquisite waves of pleasure.

Things got a bit foggy as they slowly came back down. Their bodies loosed up and they slid over to the side, still joined together as they lay there, nestled close, panting for breath.

"Was that what you wanted?" Blaise asked softly once their bodies had calmed.

Theo just nodded.

Blaise wasn't sure what the boy was thinking now. "Do you want me to leave now?" He asked tentatively, not wanting to overstay his welcome.

Theo tensed a bit and grabbed a hold of the arm that was around him. "Do you have to?"

"Of course not." Blaise said, kissing his shoulder.

"Could you... I mean would you mind if... I mean it's only a couple of hours until we have to get up, really..."

Blaise grinned and nuzzled up against him, pulling him tighter. "I would love to spend the night with you, Theo." No offense to Warrington, but he doubted the boy could ever top that! Besides, he doubted the boy would even remember the offer in the morning anyway.

They lay there in companionable silence for a while after that. Just as Blaise was starting to nod off, Theo spoke again, this voice soft and uncertain.

"Um... do you... um... have any plans for after classes?" He asked tentatively.

Blaise chuckled softly, "I do now."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Derik woke once more he found himself laying in a nice, very soft bed. The blankets were pulled up and it was wonderfully warm and comfortable. He wasn't sure why he'd woken. He might not need much sleep, but he knew he could use at least a couple more hours, and he was so cozy he felt like drifting off again. And yet, he remained irritatingly conscious. It took him a few minutes to start to wonder why he was so comfortable.

He shifted around a bit cautiously, then sat up. He brushed the blanket off of him, staring down in shock at his body. He was still naked, but couldn't spot a single trace of damage. There were no welts or bruises... not even the pink of newly mended skin! He looked at his shoulder, easily spotting Simon's mark, despite the dim light. He ran his fingers over it and shivered as the wave of pleasure flashed through him. True, that little mark had nearly gotten him killed... and yet he felt a strange sense of relief finding it still there. He got up and moved around. Not even a twinge. It was as if he'd never been hurt! He'd expected to be sore for days at the very least, even with extensive use of healing magic, but there was simply nothing left!

He looked around for Simon, but found himself alone in the room. His eyes darted over to the chest of drawers, but then he let out a little sigh of relief, spotting Simon's bag still sitting there. There were also fresh, clean clothes stacked neatly on top of his obviously freshly laundered robe at the end of the bed. Well, that was one perk to being in his own building. He'd never woken without clean clothes waiting for him, no matter which loft he fell asleep in! He pulled his clothes on, marvelling at the ease with which he moved. Once he was done, he went off in search of Simon.

He wasn't hard to locate. The kitchen and living room were both empty, the door to the 'training room' was closed. Derik went over to the training room door and opened it. The moment he did, the sounds of a violent fray met him. He pushed the door wide, then stopped. The room was already littered with the 'remains' of two of the larger dummies and one of the smaller ones. The others were all in the process of attacking Simon.

Derik watched in dazed fascination as Simon fought with a ferocity that stunned him. His movements were quick and obviously very skilled. Derik jumped out of the way as one of the smaller dummies flew towards him, smashing into the wall head-first so hard the blow would obviously have maimed, if not killed, any flesh and blood opponent. The crunching sound it made upon impact was disconcerting. It limply struggled a bit, then went still.

By the time Derik looked back, Simon had already dispatched one of the large dummies as well. The last large dummy grabbed him by the arms from behind, heaving him up. Simon used the extra height to kick the last remaining smaller dummy hard in the chest, making a loud crunching sound. It flew back and slammed against the wall with great force, then slid lifelessly to the floor.

The large one turned, then ran at the wall to try to body slam Simon against it, but Simon somehow 'ran' up the wall as soon as he was close enough, making the dummy lose its grip on him as Simon flipped over it. Before the dummy even had a chance to turn, Simon leapt on its back and grabbed its head, giving it a vicious twist. There was a loud, very distinctive crack and the dummy fell to its knees. Simon sprang lightly off as it flopped lifelessly to the floor.

"Damn..." Derik breathed incredulously.

Simon tensed and spun, his guard automatically going up, but then he sighed and straightened when he realized who it was. "Shit! Don't sneak up on me when I'm practicing. It's not healthy!" Simon grumbled, striding over and taking a small towel from a bar next to Derik. He used it to wipe away some of the sweat that was dripping from him and the sand that was clinging to him. It was obvious he'd been at this a while.

Derik toed one of the dummies that was bleeding out sand onto the floor. It was quite heavy, most likely weighing a good deal more than a human of that size, and yet Simon had thrown it with seeming ease. "When I woke up alone I was afraid you'd left." Derik said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Not yet." Simon said briskly, "Though I'm not going to bother patching these things up again. Their stoneware skeletons are too irritating to repair, especially when I'm probably not going to use them again. I doubt anyone else here will want them either. They're too heavy and fight too hard for most people." He tired of trying to rub the sand off of his damp skin and pulled out his wand, flicking it and magically cleaning himself off, then grabbed a black t-shirt off a hook by the door and pulled it on.

"So you're still leaving." Derik said sadly, not even bothering to make it a question.

"Yes. Just as soon as I'm done." Simon said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Done?" Derik asked, furrowing his brow, "Done with what?"

"Killing your boyfriend." Simon replied evenly, his expression completely serious.

Derik sighed, "Simon..." He started in exasperation.

Simon reached over and put his hand over Derik's mouth, silencing him. "No. This isn't a discussion. He crossed a line. This will go down one of two ways: either you will tell me where he is and I'll go and kill him and be on my way... or I will have to go through the bother of hunting him down, then kill him and be on my way." He saw the look in Derik's eyes and quickly added. "And I _can_ hunt him down, no matter where he is, don't you worry about that. There is nothing alive that I can't track. The only decision you have is determining how long this is going to take." He said firmly before releasing his hold on Derik's mouth.

"You can't go after him!" Derik said, his head filling with images of all the horrific things Voldemort and the Death Eaters would do to Simon. The Fortress was unmappable and guarded by untold numbers of curses, traps and magical creatures, but it wasn't guarded by a Fidelius charm. Voldemort didn't want to have to personally invite each and every one of his followers (not to mention _captives)_ in before they could enter, and he certainly wasn't going to leave that kind of power in anyone else's hands! This distrustfulness along with his arrogant assurance that no one would ever be smart enough to find him may well be his downfall. Lucius would be wretchedly difficult to locate, yes... but with enough luck, skills and dedication it _could_ be done... and something told him Simon just might be up to the task!

"You can't seriously want that asshole to live after what he just did to you!" Simon hissed furiously.

"No." Derik admitted without pause, "In fact I very nearly killed him myself after what he did to me. I had the opportunity, but after I rendered him unconscious... I... I just couldn't bring myself to do it while he was helpless. I was stupid and weak, I know... but..." Derik shook his head, blushing with shame.

"No. You just have ethics and a sense of justice." Simon said softly, "I may wish you'd lost your moral compass for the moment... but I certainly can't fault you for showing decency. Too bad your little boyfriend apparently has none."

Derik let out a little breath, not meeting his eyes and choosing not to comment further on the subject. "At any rate, he's in an impenetrable fortress. There's no way anyone could get in there... and even if they could, it would be impossible to kill him and still get out alive."

"I've been in some pretty tight spots before," Simon began, "and I doubt this..."

Derik quickly put up his hand to stop him as he had a sudden epiphany. "Whether you're capable of the task or not isn't even the issue. You can't go off on some daft quest to snuff my boyfriend because I need you here."

Simon rolled his eyes. "We've covered this. I'm not gay."

Derik shook his head, "No, I mean I need your help. I've never asked you for anything, and I swear I never _intended_ to... but... there's something that I need help with... and it's not something just anyone can do. I didn't understand what happened between us any more than you apparently did... but now I think I know why it happened."

Simon looked him over suspiciously. "And why is that?"

"So we would come to know each other. So I would have the knowledge that would let me realize you're the only one who can help me."

"Help you with what exactly?" Simon asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Come to my loft. I'll show you." Derik quickly held his hand up again, warding off the inevitable objection, "And I swear I'm not planning on molesting you. I just need to show you what I need help with."

"Can't you just _tell_ me?"

Derik shook his head. "No."

Simon took a deep breath and sighed it out. "This is probably just some lame trick to try to get me to stay, but fine, I'll bite. Show me this _all important_ task you require me for."

Derik merely nodded and led the way. He didn't say a word as they made their way up to his loft. Simon's eyes were ever moving, searching the shadows of the loft for threats or clues to why he was there, but he found nothing. The loft appeared quite empty except for them, the lights dimmed almost to darkness. Derik led him silently over to the door next to his own and opened it, standing to the side, gesturing for him to enter.

Simon looked at him warily, then stepped through the door, looking around the room. It was quite obviously a child's room, though it had the feel of disuse. There was a bookshelf filled with children's book, shelves filled with stuffed toys, several toy chests, a full wardrobe, a large window... the waning moonlight was filtering in... onto the little boy curled up asleep in the small bed. Simon's eyes went round and darted over to Derik in askance.

"It's Eli." Derik whispered softly, "The boy I thought was dead. My 'boyfriend' apparently got him out before they set loose the Fiendfyre. The man may be a vindictive monster with a wicked temper... but I'd say getting Eli back was more than worth the beating."

"Just what exactly has this got to do with _me?"_ Simon asked guardedly, obviously getting a pretty good inkling.

"I have to be at Hogwarts to teach during the week, and it's unlikely coming home every night will be possible... It would look suspicious, and I don't want anyone clueing in and finding out about Eli. I don't have legal custody of him, and I don't care to inform the Ministry's and just trust they'll do the right thing and let me keep him. So... I need someone I trust to look after him for me while I'm gone." Derik said evenly.

Simon looked at him incredulously, "Do I look like a fuckin _babysitter_ to you?" He hissed.

"My house elf Fig can get him anything he needs, but she has other responsibilities as well. I have plenty of people who can drop in and check on him, maybe stay with him now and again..." Derik replied, "But he's been sorely neglected his whole life from what I've seen. He needs someone here with him, a consistant presence in his life. Stability."

"And what gives you the _insane_ impression that _I'm_ the one for that job?"

"Because I feel it." Derik said with quiet assurance, "There's no doubt in my mind that you would be the best thing for Eli right now."

Simon let out a sigh, shifting his eyes pointedly away from the boy, "And did you ever consider what that would do to _me?_ You want me to hang out with this kid while you're away, get all attached to him, then you're back and what happens to me? I hate to sound selfish, but I've been down that road and I never want to go there again!"

"I would never take him away from you." Derik said softly.

Simon's eyes darted over, "You're _giving him to me?"_

"No!" Derik shot back immediately, "He's _my son_ now, and I don't care what the Ministry, his bitch mother or anyone else says. If I can make it legal, I will... but if not, the law can go fuck itself. No one is _ever_ taking that boy away from me again."

Simon furrowed his brow, "Then what the Hell are you suggesting?"

"I won't try to take him away from you if you don't try to take him away from me. This doesn't have to be a one or the other kind of situation."

"Jesus!" Simon said, looking at Derik as if he was completely barking, "Please tell me you aren't suggesting what I think you are! One drunken night of fucking and you want to _co-parent_ with me?"

Derik gave him a little smile, his cheeks blushing slightly, "When you put it like that, it does sound a little nutters..."

"No shit!" Simon replied, folding his arms over his chest.

Derik sighed, "I don't see why this is such a big deal. I'm not proposing marriage or anything. Just because two people are raising one child doesn't mean there has to be anything between them. We can just be... friends. Two friends raising a child. My loft is the safest, and I'll be reinforcing the protections on it, so I'd prefer you move in here, but I can build you on your own room and everything. With an Accommodation spell it would be simple to..."

"This is ridiculous!" Simon blurted, "Now you're wanting me to _move in with you?"_ He asked, obviously astonished by the audacity of the request. "I told you before, you're a nice guy, but I'm not gay. I will never be gay. I'm sorry."

Derik sighed deeply, "This isn't about _us_. It's about _him_."

"And you expect me to believe..." Simon began, but then suddenly went silent as Eli shifted.

They watched as the boy turned over in his sleep, making little whimpering sounds. Simon pulled his eyes away from the boy and tried to leave. Derik put his arm out, silently blocking Simon's path.

Simon cringed as Eli let out a little frightened sob. He tried to push past Derik to get away, but Derik held firm.

"Don't make me hurt you." Simon whispered.

"I'm afraid you'll have to." Derik replied evenly.

Eli tossed in his sleep, his frightened sobs redoubling as he struggled against the blankets.

"Don't do this to me." Simon whispered hoarsely, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening in his eyes.

"I have no choice." Derik replied gently.

Simon flinched as Eli let out a cry, twisting around in his blankets and struggling as if trying to escape. "Daddy!" he sobbed desperately.

"Bastard!" Simon hissed, giving Derik a rough shove.

Derik staggered back, but managed to keep his footing. He went back over to the door and looked in. Simon was taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and freed the struggling boy from the blankets, then gently gathered him up into his arms, "It's ok, no one's going to hurt you." He whispered, making little hushing sounds and stroking his hair until Eli calmed a bit.

Eli pulled his head back, blinking up at Simon in the low lighting. "Who are you?" He asked warily, his breath still panting a bit in his chest.

"It's ok." Derik said soothingly, stepping into the room, "This is Simon. I've asked him to look after you when I can't be here."

Eli sniffled, looking up at Simon, "You're gonna stay with me?"

Simon gave Derik a glare, then neatly sidestepped the question. "Were you having a bad dream?"

Eli nodded and cuddled up to Simon. "The bad men were coming for me. They took my daddy and they were gonna take me too." He let out a little whine of fear, his little hand clutching a handful of Simon's t-shirt. "Don't let them take me!"

Simon clenched his eyes shut, but pulled him tight, stroking his hair soothingly again. "They won't." He said softly. He shifted his head down, pressing his cheek against Eli's thick blond hair and taking a deep breath. "No one will ever hurt you again. I won't let them." He promised softly.

Eli took a deep, shuddering breath, then melted gratefully against him, his little grip tightening.

Simon just held him as the boy drifted back off to sleep... and for a while longer. He leaned back against the headboard, gazing out the window at the waning moon as he held the sleeping boy cradled in his arms.

Derik made his way silently out of the room, giving Simon some time to himself. He made his way into the living room and took a seat on the couch. As he sat there, the implications of what he'd just done buzzed through his head. He didn't know why he'd done it, just that it seemed like the right thing to do. This was bound to make Derik's life very complicated... not to mention dangerous! He knew he already had a dangerously strong affinity for this man. The most confusing part was the idea that he had felt such earth shattering pain and anguish at the thought of Simon's death when he wasn't even really in love with Simon. He couldn't possibly be, after all... because _Simon was still alive_. There's no way he would have survived if Derik was in love with him. He just couldn't comprehend how something that felt so strong could be anything other than love. Still, no matter what it was he felt, he cared for Simon a lot more than was healthy for the man... or for Derik! He wasn't sure he could handle it if something were to happen to Simon because he had asked him to stay and then got closer to him and his curse finally snuffed the man... dear God, how much worse would it feel if he cared even more than he already did? He couldn't even imagine it! The pain had nearly been enough to drive him mad as it was! And to top that off by having to explain what happened to Eli... and what if something happened to Simon and Eli found out about the curse and realised it was all Derik's fault! Derik had no doubt Eli would love Simon in no time at all... and if Derik wasn't around much, he'd probably come to love Simon even more than Derik. Derik wasn't sure he would be able to stand having Eli blame him. He'd surely be blaming himself enough already, but the possible alienation he might face if the boy held him responsible... What if Eli came to hate him for it? After the devastating blow he would have endured from Simon's death, he was certain he couldn't possibly survive Eli's rejection on top of it.

He felt like he was in a daze. Things were just going so fast... everything had a sense of unreality. His emotions and his worries and paranoia were buzzing and clashing so violently it was dizzying. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, to be honest. Nothing made sense... yet at the same time he couldn't shake that unreasoning belief that this was right... that this is how it was supposed to be. Was it one of the feelings he'd gotten all his life? One of the ones he could trust? Or was it his mind wanting this so desperately it was simply making him believe what he wanted to?

Though he'd been dreading talking to Simon, Derik almost felt relieved when the man finally emerged from the room. Derik's mind had been getting a bit carried away with its emotional turbulence and wildly creative worst case scenarios. He watched warily as Simon came over to him. He just stood there for a minute, glaring down at Derik. Derik had almost begun to worry he would attack him, but then Simon took a seat beside him.

"I cannot _believe_ you did that to me." Simon said softly, his eyes trained straight ahead.

Derik dropped his eyes, guilt surfacing once again. "I'm sorry. I just did what I felt I had to. Eli needs you... and I have a feeling you need him, too."

"And you're absolutely sure this is just about the boy?" Simon asked.

Derik looked over at him, puzzled. "What else would it be about?"

Simon finally turned his head, gazing over at Derik. "I think we both know the answer to that one. I told you before, my kind aren't gay. It's just not how we're made. I'm not going to bother denying that being with you felt good, but it was just a fluke. We were both drunk and obviously horny. It happened, but it didn't mean what you obviously think it did... and if you'd told me _I marked you_, that confusing little incident in the kitchen wouldn't have happened."

"What?" Derik asked, "What does that mark have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with _everything_. I couldn't understand what I was feeling. If you'd _told me_ I'd _marked you_..."

"You're the one who put it there." Derik said, breaking in, "Why would you need me to tell you that you put some mark on me?"

"Because I was blind drunk at the time. I certainly don't remember marking you. Logically and physically, I didn't even think it would have been _possible_ to mark a _male_."

Derik sighed, "You're losing me. Why wouldn't it be possible for you to bite a man and leave a mark?"

Simon gave a little half amused snort, "I didn't just bite you. I..." He let out a little frustrated breath, "The mark I left on your skin, the scent I imprinted you with... that's what my kind do when marking their... well their _mate_." He admitted, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Mate?" Derik asked, his eyes wide, "Why don't I think you mean your buddies?"

Simon growled (though in a human way this time) and tossed himself back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "I mean exactly what you know I mean. A mate in the procreative sense, which is why it shouldn't have been possible for me to mark you. I can't exactly knock you up, now can I? I've never mated before, so I didn't know what it felt like, didn't understand the urges I was getting."

Derik gave him a little smirk, "We both know you weren't a virgin."

"Of course I wasn't a fucking virgin!" Simon growled, "I've fucked quite a number of chicks, but I've never _mated_ before. My kind don't become fertile until we're between about twenty and twenty three. Even then, we're only fertile a couple of months out of the year, starting around October or so and ending just into the new year. If that time of the year comes and we have a girl we'd like to mate with, we mark them. After that, biology takes over and we have to deal with very strong urges regarding that mate, including being very protective of them, and of course the overpowering urge to fuck them. The urges pretty much take over until the season ends. Well, the need for sex calms down once they get pregnant of course, but otherwise we're stuck for the duration. By the time I came of age I'd stopped having sex. The urge to choose a mate has never come to me before."

"Then why now? And why the Hell would you get that urge with _ME?"_ Derik asked, dumbfounded.

Simon shrugged. "I've been giving it some thought while you slept, but I'm still not sure. My best guess is because we were talking about our mutual desire for children. Then of course there was the sex. This is right about the time of year my kind would start pairing up... so..." He shrugged again. "I'd say it was just liquor, hormones and bad timing. Still, regardless of what started it, I'm still going to have to deal with the consequences. At least now I know, and I _understand_ what's happening to me. It had me really confused for a while, that's for sure!"

Derik sat there, staring at the coffee table before them and processing that in silence for a bit. "So..." He said at length. "Earlier in the kitchen... that overwhelming desire I felt coming from you... it was just misfiring hormones."

"Pretty much." Simon agreed.

"And in a couple of months you'll be completely over it?"

Simon nodded.

"Your kind just mate with people at random, then? I mean you'll be able to pick _someone else_ next year?" Derik asked softly.

Simon flashed a little smile. "Of course. Don't get me wrong, we're not quite as nomadic as we used to be. Many of my kind settle with one mate for long periods of time. I doubt we're much different from humans in that respect."

"Long periods of time." Derik said, "So you don't believe in mating for life then?"

"Mating for life..." Simon said with a note of sad amusement. "You sound like my father. There's an old wive's tale among my people. They say that whenever an Alpha male is born, Hecate gifts them with an Alpha female... their perfect mate. If these two perfectly matches souls ever manage to find each other they will be mated for life, because no other would ever win their hearts. Father used to say my mother was his perfect other half... his life mate. Well, I guess he was right in a way. They were still mated when she died when I was about ten... and he never took another mate before _he_ died, so technically they stayed mated for the rest of their lives, short though they may have been. I don't really believe in it though. Mating for life, that is. Let's be honest... who'd want to be stuck with _me_ for the rest of their lives?" He asked with a little smirk.

Derik declined to answer that. Instead he moved the discussion back on track, "So now that you know what's causing it...?"

"I should be able to tough it out until it passes. Admittedly I had hoped I'd be able to do that far away from _you_."

"Sorry." Derik muttered. "If it helps, I'll try to keep my visits brief until you're over it. It's probably for the best, really. That this is just a temporary affliction, that is. It would probably be very unwise for anything else to ever happen between us again."

"Well, at least that's one thing we can agree on." Simon muttered.

"So, both of us raising Eli shouldn't be a problem then." Derik said reasonably. "Why can't two friends raise a child together?"

Simon let out an amused breath. "I think that would be considerably easier if the two 'friends' had never fucked each other. You really think we can just forget that happened and go on hanging out and _living with each other_ for the next _decade_ or so?"

Derik sighed and got up, wandering over to the liquor cabinet. "I don't expect us to just forget it ever happened. Short of Obliviate spells that would be a rather unreasonable expectation." He pulled out a glass and poured himself some scotch. He downed it in a single go, then closed his eyes as the liquor burned its way down and settled in his stomach. He knew it would take a whole lot more than a single glass to properly calm him, but he didn't want Simon to think he was trying to get drunk. He looked over and saw Simon eyeing the scotch with a bit of longing in his eyes. Simon caught him watching and quickly averted his eyes.

"Sorry." Derik said quickly, "Where are my manners? Would you like a drink?"

Simon just shook his head.

"Come along." Derik said, "I swear I'm not trying to get you drunk. Just thought a nice bracing drink might do us both some good."

Simon shook his head again, still keeping his eyes away from the liquor cabinet. "I'm not worried about that. Just _please_ stop offering. I can't drink alcohol again until after the next full moon."

"Why not?" Derik asked, puzzled.

Simon sighed deeply, "Because that's what I gave up to heal you."

Derik furrowed his brow, "What do healing and alcohol have to do with each other?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "If I explain and you so much as smirk, I'll kick your ass."

"Fair enough." Derik replied as he wandered back over, resuming his seat beside Simon.

"Your injuries were deep. You had badly broken ribs and internal bleeding from where those broken bones had punctured other things, including a couple of rather important organs. If you were a Muggle you would have been dead well before you got to my apartment. As it was, it would have taken you a week or more to recover on your own, including at least a couple of days in the hospital... and when it comes right down to it, it was my fault." He held his hand up quickly when Derik started to protest that assessment. "You tried to stop me, and I should have stopped, but I didn't and then my fucked up biology kicked in and put that mark on your shoulder, which is what gave you away to your boyfriend. That makes the repercussions of what happened my fault. It was my doing, and I didn't want you to suffer for it... so I asked Hecate to heal you."

"Hecate? You mentioned that name before. Who is that?" Derik asked, puzzled. He may have been groggy and disoriented, but he was fairly certain they had been alone on that balcony.

Simon let out a deep sigh. "Hecate, Isis, Losna, Selene, Mani, Bendis or any of the hundred or so other names She goes by. Whatever you choose to call Her. I used to lean more towards Isis, but nowadays I usually use Hecate. The Goddess of the moon and the mother of my people. When one of her children asks for Her help it's traditional that we sacrifice something. Not a person or animal or anything like that... we just give up something that we enjoy for a time, something that gives us pleasure. She's not picky. She doesn't care about any monetary value of what is given up or how long. It's more about its value to us and the sincerity of the sacrifice that She wants. I don't really have much these days that gives me pleasure, so alcohol was all I could think of. It's pretty much the last pleasure left in my life at this point... but I'm the one who made the mistake, and I make up for my mistakes."

Derik was staring at him, but there was absolutely no indication that Simon was having him on. "So... you're saying _God_ healed me?"

Simon rolled his eyes, "I don't pretend to know about whatever God _you_ follow. Don't asked me if your God is real or not or anything like that, cause I haven't a clue. All I know is _my Goddess_ is very real, and yes, I asked her to heal you and she quite obviously did."

"So... you talk to your Goddess?" Derik asked carefully.

"I haven't much in recent years, but obviously I have talked to her before. I just told you I asked her to heal you. What part of that was ambiguous?" Simon asked, cocking his head to the side a bit.

Derik stared at him. There was nothing but complete sincerity in his face. "What does she sound like?" He asked, no knowing what else to say.

Simon gave a derisive snort. "I never said she _answered back!_ It's not like we're on a first name basis or something. I thought talking to your chosen deity was pretty universal. People who hear someone talking _back_ are either delusional zealots, blind drunk or mental cases."

"But... you just said she healed me... isn't that an answer?" Derik asked, confused.

"She grants her children's requests sometimes, if she feels they are sincere and justified. Or maybe it's just on a momentary whim. She can be capricious. Healing mostly, though sometimes guidance or strength, either physical or mental. Obviously she doesn't always 'answer'. She didn't answer me the last time I spoke to her. I begged and begged, but... nothing... she wouldn't help me find him..." He averted his eyes, his jaw tightening a bit. "I haven't spoken to her since. Until tonight. It took a lot to make me ask a boon of her after all of these years. Don't make me regret it."

Derik just sat there silently, not sure what to make of this. Yes, he believed in God... or a _Goddess_ really since he felt God was female. Matthias hadn't taught him that, it was just something he felt, and Matthias said God didn't care how you embraced Him or Her, just that (S)He had a place in your heart. Admittedly, he also felt God guided him sometimes... he just wasn't sure he believe God took quite as personal of an interest in the individual people as Simon apparently believed. He'd always thought of the guidance he'd received as more like simply feeling the proper path through God's indirect influence, being given little nudges showing him where he needed to go or what he needed to do next. He'd always imagined himself to be just one of billions of anonymous little threads being guided into his proper place to help make up the tapestry of life, something far too complex for a mere mortal to ever hope to comprehend. He'd never made a personal request of God. Well, he'd prayed on occasion of course, but he'd never had any real expectation that the prayers were heard, let alone that they would be granted. There was a considerable difference between silent guidance through intuition and healing upon request!

Simon sighed. "You know, you probably should have checked for conflicting religious beliefs and shit like that _before_ you tossed me in that room. Have you changed your mind now?"

Derik shook his head. "I don't think our beliefs conflict that much, really. Besides, I don't expect you to be my clone. I think it would be good for him to be exposed to multiple viewpoints. People with strictly black and white upbringings can get trapped in a certain mindset. I'd prefer he be more open minded. Living here he's going to be exposed to different species and cultures. He needs to be taught to view lifestyles objectively and not to judge."

Simon nodded, "I just want to make sure you understand right from the start that if this is going to be _my_ kid... my _son_... I'm going to teach him the ways of my people. I'm not a zealot, far from it... but you have to agree to let me present him to Hecate. I didn't do that with..." He shifted his gaze away and swallowed hard, obviously pained, "I'm not making the same mistake twice." He said, his voice having gone soft. "If he's going to be mine, he's going to be able to defend himself... and he's going to have Her protection. I don't want to be a glorified babysitter. I have to be allowed to make him part of my family."

Derik nodded slowly. "Ok, but only so long as it's his choice."

"Hecate wouldn't accept him any other way." Simon replied immediately.

"Ok." Derik said softly. "Um... he doesn't need to be naked for this introduction or anything, does he?" Derik asked hesitantly.

Simon rolled his eyes. "We were already naked in the shower. You weren't in any shape to be waiting around while I tried to wrestle some clothes onto you, and I didn't feel right making you wait while I dressed for mere modestly. It's not normally part of it. Well, ok, for a healing I probably would have had to open up your shirt at the very least so the moonlight could get to your skin, but not for this. Are you really just now worrying about if I'm some kind of creep?" He asked with incredulous amusement.

"No! I never for a moment thought there was anything untoward about your intentions! I just... it was really freezing out there and I was afraid he'd catch his death." Derik said with a little shrug.

"Well good, because I don't think a grown man with no children that has a fully made up little boy's room has much room to talk. I mean even you have to admit it's a bit creepy..." Simon said with a little playful smile.

Derik flashed him a smile, but it only lasted a moment before disappearing. "That's Bastion's room."

Simon's smile disappeared, his brow furrowing, "Who's Bastion?"

"That would be my son." Derik said softly, not meeting Simon's inquisitive gaze.

"You have a son already? You didn't mention him the other night! How old is he? _Where_ is he?"

"He's about eight. I've only actually been allowed to see him a couple of times. He was about Eli's size the last time I saw him as a matter of fact. He's an incubus... His mother is a succuba of course. She just... she likes shagging humans, but she doesn't trust her children around them. She doesn't want to risk Bastion by letting him out of her sight around humans, so she never lets him stay with me for more than an hour or two. I made the room up when he was a baby... I've been updating it every year or two since. I know he'll probably never be with me long enough to need it, but..."

Simon let out a sad sigh. "That sucks." He said in a commiserating tone.

Derik took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Before you find it and ask, the pink room belongs to my daughter, Malika. She's half Veela. I met her mother, Colette, at a party. Veelas throw some _very_ wild parties. Colette's a lesbian, and she has had a partner for years now... they wanted a kid, but didn't want to have to deal with a man... and she liked my eyes, so..." Derik just shrugged, then sighed and went on, "She didn't figure I'd even remember, but I did. I ran into her in Diagon Alley about four years ago. Malika was only a baby, but the minute I saw her I knew she was mine. She has my eyes..." Derik said, a little smile stealing over his lips. "Colette let me see her and we talked a bit... but she really doesn't want a man in Malika's life. She lets me have Malika for about three hours or so on Christmas day, but that's it. She won't even let me pay support, nothing official or easily traceable, because she doesn't want the Ministry to know it's my child. The Ministry's too fond of taking half blooded children away from their non-wizarding parents. As much as I would dearly love to have Malika living here with me, I'd never do that to Colette. At least with Malika I can send her presents and letters and Colette sends me pictures now and then. I know it's completely daft to have made up a room for her, especially since it's only a couple of hours a year, so she's never slept here and has barely even set foot in the room, but I just... I guess I hope some day her mother will come around and let her visit more."

"You really suck at picking chicks." Simon said softly.

Derik gave a little rueful laugh. "I guess I do."

"So if you've wanted a kid of your own to raise for so long, and now at long last you've finally got one free and clear, why are you so willing to give up partial custody?" Simon asked curiously.

"I have to work, and I want to give him stability..." Derik began.

Simon waved it off, "Come off it. We both know you don't _need to work_. One look at this building could tell me that. Besides, the pay for cops here is ridiculous. I've made more on a single good night than cops here pull down in a month or two from what I've heard!"

Derik sighed, "I don't need it financially, that's true... it just started out as something to do, something to keep me busy. Now it's just gone all sideways, and even if it weren't for all of the kids at Hogwarts that need me to teach them how to defend themselves, I just can't quit right now. It would be too dangerous. Don't ask me how. It's really far too complicated to explain. Still, that's the other reason I need you here. Eli needs a father, and if anything happens to me..."

"So now I'm the 'fallback dad' in case you get knocked off?" Simon asked, furrowing his brow, "Just what kind of shit are you into?"

Derik shook his head, then scrubbed his hands over his face before dropping them and slumping back on the couch. "It's too hard to explain. There's just too much I'd have to tell you for it to make any sense whatsoever. It barely makes sense to _me!_ I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Simon looked thoughtful for a minute, then looked over at him again, his eyes holding an intense curiosity. "Ok, this is embarrassing to admit, but to be completely honest I really don't know all that much about being mated. I was still too young for such talk when my father died, and I've only ever been around one other of my kind... my cousin. I barely knew him growing up, but he took over as leader of my pack when I left. I mean technically I left the business and the headquarters to my friend, but the job requires one of _my kind_ to lead the pack itself. My cousin wasn't a born Alpha, but even a Beta of my kind can lead a pack if necessary. Still, I mean I knew he was strong and trustworthy enough to be their leader, but we weren't exactly on the 'talking about mating' kind of level in our relationship, if you know what I mean. Not to mention I could never make myself ask, because it's a bit embarrassing to admit you don't know when you're in your late teens already. Still, there is one thing I remember seeing my parents doing once. It was part of being mated, but not _sexual_, so they explained it a little when I asked. They called it 'sharing'. They just kind of held each other and were somehow able to look into each other's memories. I'm not sure I can do it, because it's probably more complicated than it appeared, but... I really need to know what the Hell's going on with you, and it would certainly make understanding your situation easier. Would you be willing to give it a try?"

The idea of letting someone into his memories was a bit disconcerting when Derik thought about it. There are so many things that popped to mind that he had done (not to mention had been done to him!) that he was rather less than proud of. Still, if Simon was going to be a part of Derik's life (a thought that made Derik's stomach flip in an odd, somewhat disconcerting way) he really did have the right to know what he was getting himself into. If things went badly and Derik was killed, Simon had to know where the dangers to Eli were and what kind of legal blow back was possible. It wouldn't be fair to Simon to let him walk into this situation blind.

In the end, Simon's need trumped Derik's pride. Derik took a deep breath and sighed it out, then nodded, "Ok, just try to keep on subject, ok?" He said, flashing him a little smile.

Simon nodded and grinned, "Don't worry about that. I have a feeling I don't want to go wandering much in your mind. No offense."

"None taken." Derik said quickly, rubbing his hands nervously on his trouser legs. "So... um... what am I supposed to do?"

Simon ruffled his fingers through his hair, looking a bit embarrassed, "Well... I mean proximity is required. I think we've gotta be kinda... holding each other..." He said, his cheeks actually blushing a bit.

Derik nodded, not trusting his voice. Well, he had no problem with Simon holding him. They shifted closer together somewhat nervously. Simon put his arm around Derik and they tried to move a bit closer, but it was rather awkward. Derik angled himself some and Simon was able to get a hold of him adequately. He settled his chin on Derik's shoulder, his cheek pressing up against Derik's.

Derik tried to keep focused on the task at hand, but feeling Simon against him was horribly distracting. He closed his eyes, but it just amplified his awareness of Simon's body. His scent was overwhelming, the feel of Simon's hands on him, the heat radiating from his body, the feel of his warm breath across Derik's neck. The awkwardness fled as they settled more comfortably against each other. Derik felt Simon's mind brush his. Despite the strange unreadability of it, it felt warm and undeniably familiar. Comfortable.

"Let me in." Simon whispered.

Derik took a breath, instinctively drawing Simon in like air. He shivered and pulled his body closer, feeling Simon's presence filling him in an indescribably intimate way. He felt Simon shudder against him, felt his essence warm and flow around within him. It felt so strange, and yet so wonderfully amazing... new and exciting like a lover's first touch. Any worries he'd felt were instantly forgotten. He didn't fear what Simon might see. He wanted him to see. He wanted Simon to know everything about him. He wanted to share himself in a way he had never dreamed possible.

Simon flowed into the deepest, most guarded depths of Derik's being, deeper than any other had ever been able to penetrate. Derik's mind didn't try to stop him... if anything, it drew him deeper. His memories stirred, like ripples on a pond. They came forward in his mind, scenes from his past opening before them and playing out, but faster, blurring past, though he knew somehow that Simon had no trouble seeing them.

His attention drifted. He let his recent memories flicker along unhindered, but they faded from his awareness. Simon's memories were of far greater interest to him. He brushed them and they flooded towards him, as if eager to be seen. The recent glimpses filled him with sadness... years of wandering, feeling lost and alone in the world... He forged further back.

Startlingly green eyes stared up at him. A beautiful little boy in an oversized black t-shirt. He picked him up and felt the boy's arms slip around his neck, holding him tight. He felt a surge of pure love flood through him as he held that small body to his own... and yet there was a poignant surge of sadness at the same time, the happy memory tainted by the pain that would inevitably follow. His mind flashed forward, seeing a man in a uniform carrying the boy away. The boy screamed and fought to get back to him, but the man was too strong. Four other men in uniform were holding on to him as he fought to go after the boy. They struggled hard to keep him there, and yet he fought his way free... then he felt something hit his back. He went down, his sight quickly dimming. He looked for the boy... he caught one more glimpse of him, straining for freedom over the man's shoulder, one small hand extended back towards Simon desperately... then everything faded away.

Derik wrenched himself away from those memories. The pain was too raw, despite the years that had passed since they took place. He wanted to break free and get himself away from the painful memories, but it didn't feel as if Simon was finished yet. Reluctantly, he slipped further back in Simon's past. Surely there were better memories there somewhere... he skimmed past memories of the boy. He couldn't handle seeing any more, knowing how it would end. He slipped past, forging on. He didn't stop until he saw a thin youth sprinting through a meadow. He looked no more than perhaps seven, his hair was long and pale as moonlight, his face and heart full of adolescent joy.

Derik was drawn in, becoming the boy. He raced on, letting out shrieking giggles as he ran. He looked back, spotting a shorter boy of perhaps six, with messy brown hair sprinting after him. "Can't catch me!" He squealed merrily.

"We'll see about that!" the boy yelled back mirthfully. He suddenly lunged forward, his shape changing. By the time his hands hit the ground they were paws. Where once a small boy had been, a young grizzly bear loped after him, his newfound speed quickly narrowing the distance between them.

Far from scared, the young Simon just laughed, then yelled back "Cheater!". Then he lunged forward and Derik felt his body changing. He hit the ground on all fours and tore up some grass as he darted away, quickly outdistancing the bear. He darted between the trees at the edge of the meadow and into the forest beyond. His keen ears could easily pick up the sound of the bear as it crashed through the underbrush in pursuit. He slowed slightly and the sounds of his own passage seemed to disappear. His lithe form slipped through the forest in utter silence as if he were no more than a shadow, the only sounds the occasional startled squirrel or bird skittering out of the way, not having heard his approach.

He slipped around, finding the tree he was looking for. It was broken at the base, leaning against several of the other trees so the trunk angled up. He hopped up onto the trunk, then carefully scaled up it. His paws weren't exactly made for tree climbing, but at this angle his claws gave him just enough purchase. When he was in the position he wanted, he hunkered down on the trunk, pressing close to the bark. He had a hard time keeping his long tail from wagging in anticipation as he waited, but in moments he heard the bear once more, lumbering its way towards him. It was going much slower now, having lost sight of him. It sniffed around, trying to track him. He'd been careful to brush just enough of the underbrush to lead him this far, but the bear was having to search carefully to find the trail. Simon shifted around silently as the bear approached, readying himself. As soon as it passed beneath the tree he was on, he pounced!

As soon as he dropped onto its back, the battle began. He growled and the bear roared as they wrestled around. He was thrown for a moment, but then pounced back, ramming it with his shoulder. The bear had been off balance, and though Simon was a bit smaller than it at the moment, the shove knocked it over. He dove in before it could recover and latched his teeth onto its throat. The bear let out a roar, then began twitching dramatically before going suddenly limp, its long tongue lolling out of the side of its mouth.

Simon let go and sprawled on top of him, changing back into boy form as he started laughing. The bear melted back into the smaller boy and he started giggling as well, his warm brown eyes dancing with mirth.

Derik wanted to just stay in that moment, basking in the warmth and joy of it. He'd never felt the deep and ardent friendship he felt for this boy he'd never really met. In all his life, he'd never known a friendship like this. He'd always had dark secrets he had to keep, reasons why he couldn't let anyone close. Even his 'closest' friends had never truly known him. He'd loved James, but even he hadn't known Derik's secrets... what Derik's stepfather had done to him... why Derik never wanted to stay at home. Looking at these boys, he knew there were no secrets between them. What he would have given for an innocent, carefree friendship like this.

He was almost afraid of what he would find... but he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to this boy, where he'd gone. He slipped forward in time, just a few years, then looked for the boy again. Some memories were stronger, and the stronger they were, the more they seemed to beckon to him, enticing him to view them. He found the boy again in one of the stronger memories and drifted closer. There he was, right by Simon's side, as Derik felt he should be. They were much bigger now, looking perhaps ten and eleven. Simon had filled in some, but the other boy was a good several inches shorter and still had a lanky thinness about him. He didn't look unhealthy, just like he was a bit small for his age. They were sitting on a somewhat ratty couch, watching a television, giggling about something thay'd seen on it.

Derik slipped in.

The boy gave him a little playful shove. He shoved back and they started wrestling about. The rather energetic wrestling match lasted several minutes before the boy wrapped his arms around Simon's chest so he couldn't fight anymore. They stopped struggling and just lay there, panting happily and giggling.

The boy pressed his cheek against Simon's chest and closed his eyes, his expression blissful. "Love you, Simon." The boy sighed against him.

Simon's eyes went wide and darted down to his friend. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh, get off him, Jimmy!" A gruff voice growled.

The boy immediately released Simon and darted up, then hurried over, standing by the large man, his shoulders hunched, his eyes glued to the floor. Though the man was huge, his chest like a barrel, aspects of his face made it apparent this was 'Jimmy's' father.

"What did I tell you about that?" The man asked, smacking Jimmy up the backside of his head.

The boy was staggered by the blow, then ducked his head lower, muttering a quick "Sorry!"

"Let the boy be." Another man said, coming into the room. "They were just playing around. Boys will be boys."

There was no doubt in Derik's mind that this was Simon's father. He looked exactly like he expected Simon would look in another ten years or so. He smiled at the boy and Derik could see what a warm and loving man he was.

The boy's father gave a derisive snort. "If you ask me, his mother found a way around lineage spells. There's no way this effeminate little runt is mine!"

"He may be small in stature... but may I remind you that his Animagus form is already stronger than yours." Simon's father said with a little smile, "The ability to have mastered that complex of magic when he was just a small child is unprecedented. He was probably the youngest wizard ever to have accomplished it. Remember, my friend, with magic, size doesn't matter."

The man just glared at his son and gave a huff, then grabbed the boy by the arm and forcefully propelled him from the room.

Derik drifted away, repulsed by the infuriating man. He wanted to hurt him, but he knew it was just a memory. He pushed away from the memory, drifting further forward. There was a memory ahead that was frighteningly strong. It felt of darkness and pain, and it drew him inexorably closer. He didn't know what it was, but he knew without a doubt that he didn't want to see it. He tried to break free, but the pull was relentless. In a last, desperate move he lunged forward. He didn't cleared the darkness entirely, but he managed to get past the worst of it before being drawn in.

He found himself curled up on his bed in the darkness, his cheeks wet, his body feeling drained and emotionally spent. The door opened. He quickly turned to face the wall, not wanting to see anyone... or more to the point, not wanting to let anyone see him in this state.

The door closed and he heard the sound of sneakers softly squeaking on the floor as the person drew closer. Without asking, the person climbed up and settled on the bed, then spooned up against him, an arm slipping around his waist and pulling him up against the warm body behind him.

"Fuck 'em." A voice said softly. "If they want to leave, let them. They're just a bunch of self important geezers anyway."

Though the voice was a bit deeper than before, he was pretty sure it was Jimmy once again.

"Ya," Simon muttered, "But without those 'geezers', I'm fucked."

"They aren't the only hunters in the world!" Jimmy said with comforting mirth. "You'll just find new people. Better people. People who will respect you and not treat you like a stupid kid! Those guys were your father's pack. Find your own."

Simon sniffled a bit. "Ya. Right. Who'd want to join _my_ pack? I'm only thirteen fucking years old! That doesn't exactly inspire confidence."

"You're an _Alpha_, Simon! Just believe in yourself and people _will_ follow you."

"Like who?" Simon scoffed.

"Like me." He replied firmly. "I may not be much in the flesh... but in the _fur_ I can kick some serious ass!"

Simon let out a little laugh despite himself.

"Just hang in there. This is going to be great! Just wait and see..."

Derik drifted away, then forged quickly forward, not wanting to get pulled back into the seething black memory behind him. It was obvious it was the death of Simon's father. If it was anything like when Henry died, he wanted nothing to do with it! He skimmed over the memories, seeing glimpses flowing past. Another strong one flared up unexpectedly and drew him in before he could think to avoid it.

He was in a forest. It was night, but the full moon shone above, lending more than enough light for him to see clearly. He could see the soft steam of his breath rise from his snout as he panted, his eyes darting around for his prey. He fell silent and tensed as he heard something. It was barely anything, a tiny twig snapping in the distance. He sniffed the wind intently as it blew from that direction. Glee filled him as he caught the scent. He called out to his pack silently, feeling their minds as they each acknowledge him. The others fanned out and circled wide, then they closed silently in as one.

He paused, sniffing the air as another scent came to him. It was a mixture of human and liquor. He signalled his pack and they hurried their pace. If humans had wandered into the area they didn't have much time. He tensed as they closed, searching tensely for movement. He was so intent on their prey, he didn't sense the danger until a split second before the huge steel jaws of a trap clamped onto his hind leg. He let out an involuntary yelp of pain, yanking away instinctively, but the trap was chained to a tree, so the action did nothing but make it dig deeper into his flesh.

"We got it!" A voice crowed in the darkness.

"Would you look at the size of that thing! It's a monster!" Another voice said in awe.

Simon spun around, seeing two men hurrying up, shining large flashlights at him. He scrambled for purchase with his forepaws, yanked desperately at the trap, yelping in agony and trying to free himself. He was in too much pain to transform, and it was obvious these men wouldn't wait around for an explanation.

"Shoot it, man! It's too big for that trap to hold it!" the first man said, training his flashlight on Simon.

The other man nodded and raised a large gun. It looked kind of like a shotgun, but the barrel was narrower, obviously home made. A shot rang out and Simon felt something hit him. It was a strange sensation. It didn't throw him back like he'd seen in the movies... it just felt like an odd kind of nudge. He turned his head, seeing the dark splotch forming on his pale gray fur. The pain of his leg was gone too. It was like he'd gone numb, his mind too dazed to know what to do. When he didn't fall, the man fired again. And again. Five splotches colored his fur before he finally fell, making the last bullet embed itself harmlessly in the tree trunk behind him.

He just lay there, panting for breath and trying to comprehend what was happening. He couldn't feel anything... couldn't think. His sight was dimming. A patch of moonlight was hitting the ground beside him. Instinctively, he dug his claws into the ground, using the last of his strength to try to pull himself into that light. As the moonlight fell on his head, he felt his mind start to clear. His body gained some strength and he slowly heaved himself into the moonlight, feeling it caress his fur.

"It's not dead yet!" the man who shot him said incredulously from much closer.

"Those bullets were pure silver! There's no way it could survive that!" the other replied.

"Here, finish it off quick." The other man said.

"You do it!" came the frightened response.

"Pussy!" the first man muttered irritably.

Simon craned his head around, spotting the man shoving the odd gun at his friend, then starting towards him, a large, brightly gleaming silver blade in his hand.

A loud roar of rage tore through the air as a huge shadow streaked through the night. The man swung his flashlight around just in time to see a huge grizzly bear rear up, easily a good nine feet tall! The bear swatted at him, sending the man flying backwards, then he dropped down onto all fours and let out a roar of pure fury, making the men scream in terror. The bear looked back, seeing Simon laying there and hurried over, checking him anxiously. Those gentle brown eyes that peered down at him were unmistakably Jimmy's, no matter how startlingly out of place they looked on this hulking creature. Jimmy reached over and slipped his paw into the loop of the chain, snapping the thick chain with one good yank.

"Kill it!" The man with the knife screamed at his pal, scrambling back.

"With what? We're out of bullets!"

Simon heard a meaty thunk and Jimmy let out a roar of pain. His head whipped around and then turned again, dropping a bloody knife onto the ground. The other man, who'd been rummaging desperately through his pack, came up with a canister. He cocked his arm back and hurled it as hard as he could at Jimmy. It burst open upon contact, spraying his back with some kind of powder. The powder suddenly ignited, engulfing Jimmy in brilliant green flame. Jimmy roared and thrashed, then dove to the ground, rolling and trying to put out the flames, but they refused to be extinguished. Jimmy shrank down and his roars turned into human shrieks of agony.

Simon dragged himself to his feet, staggering over and threw himself on the burning boy's back. He could feel the fire try to continue burning, but his blood soaked fur eventually squelched the flames. Jimmy stopped thrashing and went still, his cries going silent. Simon shifted back a bit, looking down at Jimmy's burned flesh in horror. Nearly half of his face was burnt horribly, much of his hair on that side having been singed off, and his back looked like he'd been barbecued. He couldn't be more than fourteen years old.

Simon's eyes darted up as he heard a human shriek of terror. One of the men was on the ground, a thin, rather feral looking wolf ripping his throat out as Simon watched. The wolf looked up at him, blood dripping from his muzzle, and their eyes met. Rather odd eyes for a wolf... this was obviously the prey they'd been hunting. It gave a little dismissive sneeze in Simon's direction, then took off in pursuit of the other man, who was fleeing into the forest in panic.

The rest of his pack came tearing out of the forest, ignoring the wolf as they headed for him. They were about half a dozen dogs, each a different breed. The large Bullmastiff reached them first, flashing into human form and falling to his knees beside Jimmy. He was a darker skinned man about in his early twenties with a short black beard and mustache. His expression was horrified as he looked them over. He carefully checked Jimmy. "We need to get him to a hospital!" He said urgently. He pulled out his wand, waving it at the trap on Simon's leg and it release.

Simon pulled his foot from the hateful trap, then with a bit of effort, he shifted back to human form. He just nodded, staggering to his feet. He looked down at himself. The bullet holes were slowly closing as the moonlight poured over him, the torn flesh of his ankle starting to knit itself back together, the redness of the seared flesh on his chest slowly beginning to fade. "Do you think you can carry him, Bull?" He asked, feeling too weak and shaky to risk it himself.

The dark skinned man nodded, then went about trying to gather Jimmy as gingerly as he could.

"What about our prey?" A girl asked worriedly, looking towards where the feral wolf had disappeared into the woods. The rest of his pack were still in their dog forms, standing between them and where the wolf had gone in case he returned.

"Leave him for now." Simon growled, "He'll be easier to catch once he's had a good meal."

"Right." She said, quickly catching him as he wavered.

Simon looked over at Jimmy, his mind filled with worry and pain. He felt weak and shaky from bloodloss, but no wound could ever hurt as much as the sight of Jimmy laying there limply, his body flayed. He looked so very still. He couldn't die. Please, Goddess, he prayed silently, don't let him die. Not like this. Not because of him. He prayed with everything he had, not even caring that his pack might see the tears streaming from his eyes. He couldn't handle someone dying for him. Not again...

Derik pulled away, struggling to free himself. The pain was too raw, too pervasive. He wanted desperately to escape it. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it if Jimmy died.

Derik was jarred out of it as his back hit something, sending a little spike of pain through him. He glanced up and saw he was on the floor, the coffee table shoved back a bit when he'd obviously hit it. He didn't care. He welcomed the pain. It was far better than what he'd been feeling a moment ago. He curled up on his side and closed his eyes, trying to push the residual pain from his mind.

He felt arms slip around him and he was shifted over. He could feel Simon's comforting presence, but he was having a hard time shaking the memories.

"And I thought my life was fucked up..." Simon said softly, "I'm sorry..." he said, rocking Derik slightly and kissing his cheek soothingly. "It's alright." He murmured, then his lips found Derik's.

The pain receded as Derik pressed closer, reveling in the unexpected feel of Simon's kiss. After a moment Simon broke it, then pressed his forehead against Derik's.

"This was obviously a very bad idea. I'm sorry." Simon said sadly. "I'll stay. I watch after Eli. You have my word. It's glaringly obvious you really need a backup. I just pray you won't need one."

"Me too." Derik muttered.

"And if anyone tries to take him from us, I'll rip their fucking throats out." Simon stated evenly.

Derik swallowed hard, remembering that wolf doing just that right in front of him. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that, either." He replied.

Simon cleared his throat, "Ya, well..." He said uneasily, then he let go of Derik.

Derik took the hint and eased off of him, then got up.

"You should probably go get some more sleep." Simon said as he rose.

"Probably." Derik agreed, not meeting Simon's eyes.

"I'll just hang out in here, I guess." Simon said, indicating the living room vaguely with his hand, "In case he wakes up. I can start working on fixing his sleep schedule tomorrow."

Derik flashed him a little smile. He hadn't thought about how Simon's odd sleep schedule might conflict with watching over a child. Well, taking a more nocturnal schedule would probably be ok for the boy. Derik tended to prefer the night himself, but the necessity of keeping a regular schedule for work curtailed his ability to follow his body's natural sleep schedule. If he ever got out of his bloody job, he'd be more than happy to go nocturnal himself. "I should just..." He said, gesturing towards his bedroom.

Simon nodded, looking decidedly uncomfortable. It was obvious he hadn't meant to kiss Derik, and he was feeling rather embarrassed about the slip.

Derik went over to his bedroom door, then paused looking back. He looked Simon over for a moment, debating whether to ask or not... but in the end he knew he couldn't _not_ ask. Not knowing would nag at him until he found out. "Did... did he live?"

Simon looked over at him in surprise. "Did who live?"

"Jimmy. The last thing I saw was... he was burnt..." Derik said, his throat tightening.

A flash of pain crossed Simon's face and he quickly turned away. He stood there for a minute in silence, then took a deep breath. "Ya. He lived."

"Then why did you turn away when I asked?" Derik asked dubiously.

Simon huffed and turned back around. His eyes were a bit glassy looking. "Because that was one of the worst nights of my life." He said, his voice sounding strained, "I made a stupid mistake and nearly got my best friend killed. Every time I looked at him after that night I was reminded of it. It was magical fire. There was nothing they could do for the burns. Most of his hair and fur grew back, but in human form his face is scarred... his whole back is a big scar! He doesn't care about the scars. He just makes light of it. That's just the way he is. He even started going by the nickname Smokey. He never blamed me... but I blamed myself. I still do."

"It wasn't your fault!" Derik said, shocked by the depths of guilt in Simon's voice. "It was those hunters!"

Simon shook his head. "You don't get it. It was the full moon! It's extremely unlikely those idiots could've killed me with those pathetic weapons they had on them. It's my fault because I let Jimmy get too close to me. He cared about me too much, and it made him forget that. He would have been just fine if he'd just stayed back and let me deal with them."

"So you would rather have a friend who would just stand by and watch you get tortured, just trusting that you'll _probably_ be ok?" Derik said incredulously, "Because if that's what you're looking for, then you're lousy at picking friends... because I would have done the same exact thing he did, even if I knew what was coming."

Simon's expression was unreadable, but Derik didn't wait for a response. He just turned and went into his room. He stripped down to his boxers absently, then climbed into bed. He just lay there on his side, his eyes closed, waiting for sleep... but it didn't seem to want to come, despite how tired he felt. He had no doubt Simon had ended up pushing Jimmy away 'for his own good' after that. He could see it in those guarded gray eyes. The idea gave him mixed emotions. Sadness that Jimmy had lost the closeness they had shared... and Simon had lost it as well. At least Simon knew why. He also felt a bit of irritation, bordering on anger in fact, at Simon's stubbornness. He knew the experience had frightened Simon, making him face the possibility of losing Jimmy, but he doubted Simon's reaction had truly benefitted anyone.

It also made him worry. He'd been telling the truth when he said he would have done the same. It may seem ridiculous to some considering how short a time they'd known each other really... but there was no doubt in his mind, regardless. He wasn't sure why he'd told Simon that, though. If anything, Simon would most likely try to push him away as well now. Then again, perhaps that was the reason he'd said it. Maybe he was still trying to find ways to push Simon away to keep his curse from kicking in and hurting him. He let out a sigh, realizing ruefully what a hypocrite he was being. They really were a perfectly matched pair of prize idiots, weren't they?

He just lay there for a long while after that, letting his mind drift over what he'd seen in Simon's mind, Eli, what was going to happen now that Simon had agreed to stay... pretty much anything that would occupy his irritatingly awake mind. He slowed his breathing, willing himself to sleep, but to no avail.

After a time he glanced at the clock. He'd been laying there for a good hour. He rolled his eyes and shut them again, wondering if he was going to need a shot of dreamless sleep potion. He hated that stuff. It always made him sleep too long and made him feel all out of sorts the next day.

He was distracted from such thoughts suddenly. He wasn't sure what it was that had caught his attention at first. He remained still, trying to figure it out. It was a presence. Though he hadn't made a single sound, he somehow knew Simon was standing at the foot of his bed. He reached out with his mind and confirmed it, then quickly slipped back away before Simon could feel him. He wondered what the man was thinking, but knew he'd find no answers unless Simon chose to reveal them to him.

Simon just stood there, watching him for a few minutes, then Derik felt him moving around behind him. If the bed moved, it wasn't enough to be noticeable, but Derik suddenly felt Simon laying behind him. He didn't touch him, but he could feel the heat of Simon's body warming his back as Simon's scent filled his nostrils. He just lay there, feigning sleep, praying he wouldn't do anything that would give him away. He was sure Simon would leave if he knew Derik was awake.

He didn't know why Simon was there, but he didn't question it. He just enjoyed the feel of his presence. After a few minutes, Simon tentatively rested the tips of his fingers on Derik's side. It sent a brilliant tingle through Derik's whole body, making it very hard for him not to react. After another minute or two, he slid his hand forward a bit, letting his whole hand rest on Derik's side. Derik couldn't help the little involuntary shiver that went through him. He felt the hand start to ease back away and he reached out without thought, seizing the hand and pulling it around, hugging it to his chest. Simon was pulled up against him, but he couldn't easily extricate himself without 'waking' Derik. He just lay there, obviously waiting for Derik's grip to ease.

Derik's heart fluttered in his chest as he felt Simon's nose brush the back of his neck as he inhaled, taking in Derik's scent. He didn't feel anything sexual from Simon, and yet this was still wonderfully intimate. He wanted so much for Simon to stay... to spend the night with him, and yet he didn't try to induce sleep as he knew he could. That would seem like cheating... it might make Simon stay, but it would cheapen it somehow. Ok, holding his hand was kind of cheating too, but when Derik went to sleep Simon would be able to slip away if he wanted at least.

Suddenly he felt Simon tense and felt his head shift over towards the door. He heard soft little footfalls scampering across the floor, then felt the bed before him shift. The covers shifted around and a small body squirmed in beside him. He opened his eyes and looked down. Eli squirmed his way under their arms, then settled there against Derik, hugging his little dragon, a little smile on his lips as he closed his eyes. If the boy found it odd to find them together in the same bed, he gave no indicator of it. He just settled down and quickly drifted off. Slowly, the tension drained out of Simon and he settled back down as well, nuzzling up to the back of Derik's neck, his warm breath tickling Derik's skin.

Derik clenched his eyes closed, his heart feeling like it was swelling in his chest. It was just a quiet little moment of no great consequence... any yet somehow it felt like the most amazing, the most absolutely _perfect_ moment of his entire life. He just lay there, holding Eli to him, feeling Simon pressed against his back, and prayed this moment would never end...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N – well, very Derik-centric, but at least not a cliffy. Necessary Derik, though. Sorry, no H/S in this chapter, but it's the same night, so I really couldn't see any real reason to add anything on that thread. Hope people weren't put off by the Theo-Blaise thing. The poor guy REALLY needed an outlet. No, I'm not turning him gay. He's still irrationally in love with Litty, don't worry. He's just venting some sexual frustration. I should probably proof read this chapter again, but my eyes are blurry and I'm feeling sick and achy all over and if I wait for another read-through it'll probably add a few days to your wait. I'll just correct any errors later and repost it if need be next time I'm putting up a chapter. Please don't forget that my muse is as fickle as Hecate, so PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
